Digimon Fusion Ascendancy
by Kanius
Summary: Adaptation of Dragon Ball Super. Over a year and a half since Teen-Reaper's defeat, Tai, the Digidestined, and their Ascendant friends settle into a time of peace. However, that peacetime has been shattered as new challenges and foes escalate in this new age. This new entry consolidates the events starting with Beerusmon's arrival to the current events in Cross Generations.
1. A New Beginning

**A/N:** Yes, this is quite an unexpected development now isn't it? You're asking what the heck is this? What's this _Digimon Fusion Ascendency_? Another new entry in the DFK series? Some warped AU set in one of the other Digiverses? Or something entirely different?

Well, it's technically a new entry but also a glorified rerun of events that have already happened since the end of _D-Reaper's Fury_. Essentially this is the official _Dragon Ball Super_ adaptation. But what about _Cross Generations_ you ask? It's still partly a _Super_ adaptation (originally intended to be a GT one), but now has since become its own thing with just a bare minimum of existing stories to adapt from. And CG has since been deeply connected with the _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ franchise that's kinda hard to classify it as a full Digimon Fusion/Digimon Fusion Kai story. And there's chapters where the DFK cast don't even appear in it.

So, the purpose of _Digimon Fusion Ascendency_ is to serve as a hub that consolidates all the DFK stories starting from _Battle of Digital Gods_ up to the current _Cross Generations_ arcs (Black Rebellion and Fiction's Closure). So, I am reposting every chapter from the following: _Battle of Digital Gods_ , _Resurrection B_ , and _Battle Supremacy_. I will also post every _Cross Generations_ chapter that feature the DFK cast in central roles (ex. The opening chapters, _Aligned Triad_ , _Whismon's Training_ , _Daemons Strike Back_ , the entirety of the Black Rebellion arc, and what will be shown of Fiction's Closure; _Sojourner's Travels_ mini-arc and _A Dimensional Tourney_ are maybes). Heck, this may very well be where I drop the Universe Survival arc adaptation down the road.

But there will be some key differences from what you might've read: But before you get excited, I'm not changing any of the plot points, story beats or locations like Super did to the Battle of Gods and Resurrection F arcs. I may incorporate new scenes to help flesh out certain moments and developments. There will be OST changes for some of these rehashed chapters, especially the early material like _Battle of Digital Gods_. The Black Rebellion arc may be split into several more chapters, but no plot points and events will be altered from _Cross Generations._

In order to ensure this isn't a total series of rehashed events, I will include new exclusive chapters. In fact, the first chapter here is almost 85 percent brand new and never before written. This better sets the tone for the events that segue way for Beerusmon's arrival. And that will continue to build to the Black Rebellion arc and other events going forward.

So if you're looking for a more straightforward Super adaptation, well here you go. I just thought maybe some readers can follow this easier, or if you're cool with re-reading the events that have already played out well here you go. Just know this fic _won't_ be a top priority since most of what will be posted are reruns, minus a few chapter exclusives and the US arc adaptation (which will follow up the finale battle of Fiction's Closure).

And this isn't the first time I've done a similar undertaking with my fics. I did this with my _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ entry, _Summer Diaries_ , but this one will obviously have a higher chapter count due to the massive collection of stories I've built up.

Finally, why _Ascendancy_? Well frankly because the Ascendants have become so deeply rooted & dominant (Ascendancy in fact means 'dominance and influence') in my DFK series and that term will be used for the future chapters of Fiction's Closure arc in _Cross Generations_. I just thought it fits.

And the official OP for this story fits with the upcoming new Dragon Ball game, _Dragon Ball FighterZ_ , that looks awesome-sauce. So, this story gets posted at the time of that game's upcoming hype. :D

Anywho, if you're reading this on New Years, then a Happy Holiday to you!

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Recap Theme (Chala-Head-Chala**_ **)**

" _ **Hey guys! It's Tai Kamiya! Man, over a year has passed since our epic adventure.**_

 _ **To recap on what's happened to us, my friends and I fought the most terrifying villain we've ever faced, D-Reaper aka Teen-Reaper. Yamato, myself, and all our friends made a final stand. It took all of our energy from Earth and all various parts of the Digiverse. And with it, I made the biggest Life Bomb ever to wipe out the evil alien magic of Teen-Reaper!**_

 _ **We have Yamato to thank. Even Mummymon can take the credit. If it weren't for them, we'd be history. Sadly, we miss Yamato since Matt took back control of his body. Afterwards, we let the good, chubby Dee join our team. We had SliferGigaSeadramon's wish erase the public's memories of the D-Reaper.**_

 _ **Then, me and my friends aided Kensuke Rainer against his old nemesis GranDracmon, who returned for revenge on Ken. With my help, he and I were able to end that monster for good.**_

 _ **And since then, our worlds have enjoyed some peace.**_

 _ **Well, all that's about to change, my friends!**_ "

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ -** _ **Main Theme**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy**_

 _ **Arc I: Battle of Digital Gods**_

 _ **Chapter I: A New Beginning**_

xxxxx

 _ **Japan/Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Room #122/June 30, 2010/6:30 AM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Under the Blue Sky**_ **)**

Awakened by the sound of his alarm, Tai Kamiya's eyes shot wide open. He had a groggy and tired look having spent the other night working overtime. He pivoted his head and smacked his alarm clock, knocking it over. He rose, getting up to do his usual routine that he had been following for as long as he's been working.

Despite clocking out the other night, he now has to wake up for his morning shift.

One year removed from helping save the Digiverse from Teen-Reaper's rampage, Tai like any other normal working person has to wake up to do the adult stuff. As much as he'd like to put in time to train, he knows he still has to make means end and survive on his own.

It's been the same monotonous routine. Get up. Work. Lunch. Work. Go home. Leisure time. Find as little time to put in training when not teaching soccer for a local team. Sleep. Rinse and repeat.

Tai pulled out of his pajamas and put on his work clothes.

"Another work day here we go." He muttered as he went to wash up and brush his teeth.

xxxxx

 _ **Local Market/11:30 AM**_

"Here you go," Tai carried two big sacks of potatoes on his shoulders with little effort. He placed them in carts.

"Thanks Kamiya. We're glad we have a strong hand like you on our staff."

"You're welcome," he nodded, taking the praise, but deep down he knows he can put his Ascendant strength to better use. _Man the pay is ok, but I'm not going to get stronger this way. Lifting and carrying loads pale in comparison to all the high gravity training._ He then paused and remembered his promise. "But all this work is going to pay off, especially for Sora."

"Taichi, can you give us a hand?!"

Sighing hard, the Bearer of Courage called back. "Coming!"

xxxxx

 _ **12:15 PM**_

"Here you go. I'm glad I have a key to your apartment. You really shouldn't forget your lunch." Kari dropped by handing a bento box to Tai.

"Thanks, sis. What can I say? I woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Kari sighed, folding her arms. "I'm the youngest between us, but yet I'm more responsible." She concealed her annoyance with a smile. "But I'm always happy to bring you your lunch."

"Ah, thanks for the grub!" After opening the box, Tai quickly dug into his lunch.

After wolfing down his lunch, Tai clapped his hands in prayer.

"That was great!"

 **(End theme)**

Kari sat down next to Tai and gave him a napkin to clean his mouth with.

"So, how's work been, Tai?"

"Same routine like usual, but the pay is ok I guess."

"Why not find another job? Something you'll find enjoyment?"

Tai finished wiping his mouth and thought. "Sure I guess, but this job lets me use my strength. See, I haven't had much time to train."

"What are you talking about? Don't you even try putting in time during your breaks?"

As this idea was sprang to him, Tai jumped up and gasped. "Oh crap! Now why didn't I think of that?! I could've trained some instead of lounging on my ass!"

Kari giggled. "You can thank me later."

Wasting little time, Tai used the remainder of his break to do some shadow boxing and kicking. He jumped up and flipped around, unleashing a flurry of kicks to get the blood circulating. He landed on the ground and focused on his Ki.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Like That Cloud**_ **)**

"Nice! I wish I can be committed like you, Tai, but I've been plenty busy," she said, throwing her purse over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, you're still committing to being an instructor, right?"

"Yeah, but I have to take classes to get my certification. And then there's my part-time job and volunteer work. I barely have time to do any training. My free time goes to spending time with TK, Davis, and the others."

"Have y'all been to the Digital World lately?"

"A few times, but mostly to see Gatomon and the others. By the way, Agumon's…"

"Coming back. Yeah, he's been training with Piximon lately and is set to return any day now. I can't wait, it's been boring without him."

"Y'know our Digimon still need to spend time in the Digital World to replenish their strengths, Tai," Kari reminded him. She turned and watched him sit with a solemn smile. "But why bother training these days? The world's have been at peace."

"Yeah, that's true. And a whole year since we last saved the Digiverse feels like forever ago. But, let's face it. D-Reaper was so strong and nearly defeated us. Even with our other dimension friends like Takato, Takuya, Karin, Dimitri, and the others, we barely came out of that ordeal alive. So, why not keep up training so I'm strong enough to protect you guys!"

"You're right about one thing, Tai. Peace doesn't always last, but as for training to get strong to protect us? You aren't the only one who's strong, Tai. We still have Matt, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, BW, and even X. Hey, speaking of X, haven't you considered going to see X? I'm sure he'd be ok letting you train on his world?"

"I should've, but I didn't want to be a bother. He probably wants focus on his Watcher job."

"It doesn't hurt to ask, Tai. I doubt he'd say no to you," Kari said, waving bye to her brother. "Just something to think about, Tai. It was good catching up with you."

"Kari…" Tai called to her, causing Kari to stop.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, and you wanna know something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know why I decided to tackle more work hours?"

"Because it pays the rent?"

"Well, that, but there's a goal in mind. I'm doing it for Sora."

Hearing this, Kari's lips curved into a genuine smile. "For Sora?" She noted the happy demeanor on his face. "You're saving enough to buy her something, huh? I wonder, could you finally be asking her that question."

"Can you make it between us?"

"Sure," Kari nodded, turning around and flying off.

"It'll all work out in the end, but y'know you're right, Kari. I should ask X if he's not busy."

xxxxx

 _ **Local Cafe/5:30 PM**_

Following another long day from work, Tai met with Sora as they talked about their usual weekly activities. Sora noticed a trend of Tai showing less interest in everything not pertaining to their relationship.

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri OST -** _ **Sora no Theme**_ **(0:04 - 1:11))**

"Tai?" Sora asked, setting down her tea. "Are you sure everything's ok? Are you making ends meet?"

"Yeah…"

"Say that to my face."

As Tai turned and faced Sora, he put his chin under his hands.

"In all honesty? I kinda miss the thrill."

"Thrill of what?"

"Y'know,saving the world and fighting strong guys like Burizalor, Virus, Yagami, D-Reaper, and GranDracmon!" The Bearer of Courage almost yelled out, causing everyone in the cafe to turn toward him. He quickly and awkwardly sat down drinking his milkshake. "Great, they're all staring to me."

Sora leaned forward, whispering to him. "Well, you did kinda cause a scene there." She sighed, leaning back in her seat. "Tai, I know resuming normal life again is huge drag, but we should take advantage and enjoy these times of peace. And besides, who said you couldn't train with X?"

"Well, I figured you'd want me to stop that. Since there's no reason to…"

"Whoa, I didn't say you could stop entirely. Just take things moderately, that's all, stupid Tai," the Bearer of Love had to remind him. "Besides, you do owe it to visit X every once in a while. He's done a lot for us and for you. And you know what…"

"Yeah?"

"There's something about him that draws me to him. Don't you feel the same way when you're around him?"

"That's exactly how I feel. It's like I'm talking to a brother or something when we're together."

"Then go and see him," Sora encouraged him. "Besides, you look like you can use a break from work."

"I was hoping Agumon would come back first."

Just then, Tai heard his Digivice beep, prompting him to take it out. He read the Digivice and got up from his chair.

"Tai?" Sora asked as her Digivice, too, beeped. She looked it over and smiled. "Talk about great timing. Looks like our Digimon are ready to be picked up."

Grinning from ear to ear, Tai gripped his Digivice. "Yep, great timing is mildly putting it. I'll pay the tab." He said, taking out enough to pay for their drinks.

"Thanks for the invite, Tai," Sora called over to him. "Hey, I just wanted to ask."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're making enough ends meet?"

"Yeah… I got money saved up, but I'm taking out whatever I can to pay rent and stuff."

Sora nodded. "Ok, but if you're saving money for me. Don't. You do you."

"Yes, ma'am," Tai sardonically said as he smiled and turned to leave.

"You take care of yourself," she watched him leave.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Japan/Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/6:15 PM**_

After picking up Agumon from Izzy's place, Tai and Agumon headed back for the apartments.

"So, training with Piximon went ok?"

"Yeah, but he told me there wasn't anything left he can teach me."

"Kinda figured that. You're way above Piximon's stuff these days. So, how about a home cooked meal?"

"As long as you don't overcook it!"

Tai chortled sarcastically. "Haha, I'll try not to."

Just then, Tai and Agumon noticed a black limo pull up near them. Alarmed, they jumped back and stood in defensive stances, almost ready to fight whoever tried to run them down.

"Hey, jerk! Watch where you're going!" Tai yelled out at the limo driver.

Then, to their shock, the limo driver opened the door and out came Mummymon dressed in a white business suit. Arukenimon, Dee, Meryl & BlackGatomon walked out behind him.

"Mummymon? What brings you here?" Tai asked him.

"You almost ran us over!" Agumon called out.

"Apologies for that, you two. I asked my driver to put the gas on full accelerate to catch up to ya. So, my fault!" Mummymon waved his hands around, pleading apologetically to them. He beckoned Dee to hand him a silver briefcase. "Anyway, I'm glad I can find ya here. By the way, did you catch the news straight from the Digital World?"

"Well, no I haven't been keeping up. Work's kept me busy and all."

"Ok then, I'll tell ya. I just happened to get a grand prize award today from the Digiworld Peace Assembly helping save the Digital World from certain doom."

Tai blinked at this. "Really? You don't say."

"Oh, I heard about that! Congrats, Mummymon!" Agumon said.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Compromise**_ **)**

"Yes, thank you, Agumon. Well, there's a bunch of people there that still credit me for saving the Digital World from certain armageddon. That's what this prize is for and the money they gave me is quite substantial. According to your country's monetary standards, it translates over to 100 million yen."

"WHAT?! A 100 MILLION YEN?!" Tai and Agumon spat out.

Mummymon quickly silenced them, causing them to cup their mouths. "Sssh!"

Meryl chuckled. "They're so loud."

Dee scratched his head. "Why Mummymon not need the money?"

"Just watch Dee," Meryl said.

Mummymon handed the briefcase to Tai. "To be frank, I really do think you and your friends deserve this dough more than me. So, I'm handing this over to you."

"Whoa! I can't really accept that!" Tai tried declining the offer.

"C'mon, don't be modest, good sir. You earned it!"

Tai shoved the briefcase back. "No, I really should earn my money. And besides you fought with us, too. You should have that money."

"But I'm already loaded with enough money to support me, Meryl, Arukenimon, and Dee! We wouldn't know what else to do with the extra money. And besides, I offered it to Matt and he said no, too."

"Well, I don't know what we'd do with that amount of money! Besides, it's not like I have…"

Agumon tugged Tai's pant leg. "Hey, you can use some of that money to help pay rent and that other stuff. And you'll have enough money to save for Sora. Right? And look at it like this, you can probably work less and train more, right?"

"See? Your partner's a smart guy and a voice of reason," Mummymon nodded to this.

"Oh gosh, you're right. I didn't think about that," Tai said, patting Agumon's head. "Thanks, buddy. I knew I'd be lost without ya!"

"No problem, Tai. Just take the money."

"Go on. I swear this money won't bite," Mummymon handed the briefcase over to Tai, who mulled over his decision and finally grabbed it out of his hand. "I'll ask this once and for the last time: are you sure you don't want it?"

Mummymon nodded with a smile.

"Ok then. Thank you."

Meryl's face softened seeing her father perform goodwill. "Daddy's not so greedy like I thought."

Arukenimon added. "Only because I talked him into it."

"Just one thing, Tai. Can you keep this between us and your friends? I don't want the Digiworld to think I'm becoming too charitable."

"Sir thing, Mummymon."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Japan/Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Room #122/7:00 PM**_

Later that evening, Tai called each of his friends about the prize money given to him. It was agreed that the money would be split among each other. Tai told them to come meet them at his place to collect their money.

Sora & Biyomon and Kari & Gatomon were the first to come get their money.

"I know Mimi's gonna be happy when she gets this early birthday gift," Sora gleamed over the large bundled yen stashed inside the opened briefcase.

"I can't believe Mummymon gave his own award money to us. That's very thoughtful of him!" Kari said.

Gatomon sarcastically muttered. "Yeah, I bet someone put him up to it."

"Regardless, now we have money to save," Sora said, holding a handful of yen, grinning like mad. "So, are you going to use it to pay the rent and whatever you're falling behind on?"

"Yeah, I have enough to cover rent for a long while. I'll still work and earn money on the side like I've been doing, but I'm definitely planning to ease back on working. This gives me time to train."

"Oh definitely! If I were you two, I'd take advantage!" Gatomon encouraged Tai and Agumon. "Go as much as your hearts please."

Tai got giddy over this. "Yeah, we definitely plan to, Gatomon. Agumon and I are planning to leave in the morning."

"Sure. By the way, tell X we said hi, ok?" Sora said as Tai and Agumon left to pack. She then turned over to Kari, who folded up her money share. "Ok, Kari. I know Tai's hiding something. What's he saving his money for? Is it a gift for me?"

Hearing this, Kari smiled and zipped her lips.

"Great. I can't pry anything out of you. Guess, I'll have to wait then," Sora sighed with a defeated smile.

xxxxx

 _We're coming to your place tomorrow, X. So make room for us._ Tai telepathically communicated with the masked watcher. _So make plenty of room for us._

 _What is this? Some kind of slumber party sleepover?_ X replied telepathically. _Sure, can't wait to see y'all tomorrow. We got plenty of catching up. See you then._

With a grin etched on his face, Tai pumped his fists. "Yes, this is gonna be sweet! Time to work off some of that rust!"

"And it'll be good to get some of X's challenging training regiments."

Nodding, the Bearer of Courage greatly anticipated training on X's high gravity world.

xxxxx

 _ **Central Planet**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST -** _ **Deep Dark Space**_ **(The God of Destruction Awakened))**

Several beings with omnipresent eyes scoped the whole Digiverse. They sensed the awakening of a surreal being with a destructive, divine power beyond their own.

"You're sensing it, too, I take it?" An elder man addressed the low gasp of his colleagues.

"Yes, he's certainly waking earlier than expected," a younger man replied, his tone conveying a hint of dread. This divine individual was the Supreme Digi-Deity Shinmon.

"Father, what's happening? Who's awakening? Wait, you don't mean _him_?" A youthful voice chimed in, sounding equally worried as the second individual. This was Shinmon's son and prince to his seat Shintomon.

The elder man, Gosenzomon, muttered. "It's always something, so much for our long-lasting peace..."

"The dust has barely even settled since worlds were made anew," Shinmon added.

"I assume the Digi-Deities, Watchers, and Sovereigns have noticed, but we shouldn't take any chances," the elder suggested. "Perhaps we should let them know just in case."

"Good idea, I'll tell them now," Shinmon nodded.

Standing together outside a majestic marble palace were five divine beings. The first being the Supreme Digi-Deity, Shinmon, with his trusted aide Kibitomon. Standing with them are the Supreme Prince, Shintomon, and his assistant the wise panda sage, Buddhamon. The fifth individual is the elder, Gosenzomon, used his divine vision to scope the Digiverse.

"X, are you getting this?" Shinmon asked, turning to the sky.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet/July 2, 2010/6:30 AM**_

"Loud and clear, Lord Shinmon," the masked watched answered vividly. He stood watching Tai and Agumon jogging a lap across his small world. "Yeah, I definitely have. His energy is like a freight train!" He quickly turned and called out to the duo. "Hey, could you two pant a little quieter, Tai and Agumon? I'm trying to talk!"

Tai and Agumon both paused curious as to whom X was conversing with.

xxxxx

 _ **Central Planet**_

"Taichi and Agumon?" Shinmon asked.

"Ah, father! Those two shouldn't be in the know!" Shintomon interjected.

Both Kibitomon and Buddhamon sweatdropped.

"You mean those two are with you now?" Shinmon lowered his tone.

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet**_

Looking over his shoulder, X noticed Tai and Agumon giving him curious looks. He turned around whispering.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. These two have been using my world to train!"

 _We can't let either of them find out, X, am I clear? If one learns of the other, I don't even want to imagine the disastrous results it would bring!_

"Ah, yeah, yeah! Things would go south fast!" X muttered. "My mouth's zipped on Lord Beerusmon." He let out a deep breath and folded his arms.

Just then, Tai and Agumon sauntered over behind X having overheard X accidentally let slip.

"Lord Beerus-mon?" The Bearer of Courage curiously prodded. "What's that?"

"WHOA!" X freaked out as he jumped back. "Um, nothing just mumbling random words! Nothing you and Agumon need to be privy to!"

Agumon tapped his snout. "Is that a name of a root beer?"

Sighing with relief, X waltzed over clapping. "Yep, Lord Beerus-mon's Root Beer! Tastes great with a float with a cherry on top!"

Tai laughed. "Aw, c'mon! Nah it can't be something that simple! Otherwise, you wouldn't sound so nervous about it!"

"Ugh..." The masked man nervously sweatdropped having been caught.

"Wait, it's not the name of a new root beer?" Agumon blinked. "Aw, shucks."

"Oh, fine," X resigned to filling them in. "The truth is... it's top classified information within the Digiverse."

"Aw, but that just makes us in suspense!" The big-haired male whined, hopping around X. "This sounds juicy!"

"Drop it, you two. I'm not telling you."

"Fine. You were talking with Lord Shinmon and Prince Shintomon, right? I'll just go ask them myself. C'mon, Agumon!"

The masked watched immediately flipped out and conceded. "Augh! All right, all right!" He barely stopped Tai and Agumon from relocating to Central Planet. "No Instant Movements! Just drop those fingers and we'll talk!"

As they lowered their fingers, Tai and Agumon chuckled innocently.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Raise a Fist**_ **)**

X beckoned Tai and Agumon over into his garden. After turning on one of his virtual training programs, the garden converted into a back lot similar to one where Neo fought the Agent Smith clones in _Matrix Reloaded_. X rushed Tai and Agumon as he traded blows with them. Tai dodged and parried the masked watcher's flurry of punches. Agumon did the same, too. As X spun around kicking Tai, the Bearer of Courage caught X's foot and pushed him back. Tai tore a pole from the ground and spun it around, X ultimately found himself cornered. Behind him, Agumon shot forward expelling _**Pepper Breath**_ from his mouth.

X easily batted the fireball aside and turned as Tai swung the metal pole for his face. The masked watcher narrowly dodged and backed off. Swinging the pole around again, Tai dropped into a stance and beckoned X with a hand wave smirking. X smirked as he phased out and reappeared on Tai's right. X pressed his hands against Tai's chest and sent him flying back with force. As Tai went flying into the air, he somersaulted in mid-air and landed on the ground. Agumon raced over to his partner's side.

 **(End theme)**

"Listen you two. Just promise me you won't tell Lord Shinmon about what I'm going to tell you," X explained. "Let's put it this way, Tai and Agumon. As you know, there are deities whose sole purpose is to give life in the universe. Y'know to watch over and protect."

"Kinda like you and the Supreme Digi-Deity?" Agumon asked.

"Well, I can't give life, but I can sure watch and protect what I can under my jurisdiction. But, there are those whose sole purpose is to destroy."

Tai, Agumon, and X then sat together eating while continuing their conversation.

"So, that makes this Beerusmon guy bad then?" Agumon inquired. "One of these evil destroyer guys?"

X gave a dismissive nod. "It's not a matter of him being evil. Put this into perspective, he's a Digital God of Destruction."

"I still don't get why gods gotta destroy things," Tai said. "That's pointless."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Earth's Fate**_ **(0:57-2:07))**

"Simple. Creation and destruction, you two. Both forces are necessary to check each other. Without them, the universe, both physical and digital, would go out of balance."

xxxxx

 _ **Central World**_

Shinmon speculated. "I wonder how many Digital Worlds will fall victim to _his_ rampage this time."

"Beerusmon, the Digital God of Destruction," Gosenzomon spoke up, garnering the attention of the Supreme Deities and their aides. "He's awake already. I can hardly believe it, especially after several digicycles of calm. Couldn't he have delayed a little longer?"

"The last time he went on his rampage, it was scary," Shintomon gulped. "I can't imagine what worlds he'll destroy now."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Beerusmon's Awakening**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** There you go. The first chapter of my _Super_ adaptation. The first half is brand new and written from scratch. The second half is taken straight out of my _Battle of Digital Gods_ fic and shall carry over as such for the next 6-7 chapters. So you can expect a massive update spree through the rest of this winter break, which is just reposting my whole movie fic into this story.

The only differences from the BoDG scenes are music scores. I haven't tweaked much in the dialogue. Who knows? That could change.

So, let me know what you think of this experiment. And since this story is mostly just reposting already completed works, it won't require much effort (outside of a few of the new exclusive chapters that'll bridge certain gaps in the narrative, but nothing in the way of filler; and at some point if I'm feeling up to it, the Universe Survival arc).

Well, send a review and be on the lookout. The next chapter will be out tomorrow or the next day.


	2. Beerusmon's Awakening

**A/N:** Happy New Year! Happy 2018, Year of the Dog!

But this story isn't about a dog sadly, but a cat, which is not part of the Chinese Zodiac (no thanks to a dirty rat).

Anywho, Digimon Fusion Ascendancy has gotten a few reviews. Better than none. That's a good sign.

As of this point, we continue the _Battle of Digital Gods_ arc. This is an exact reposting of Chapter 1 from my fanfic movie of the same name. Care to spot any subtle differences in dialogue if there are any?

Enjoy.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy**_

 _ **Arc I: Battle of Digital Gods**_

 _ **Chapter II: Beerusmon's Awakening**_

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet**_

Emerging from X's mansion, Tai was decked out in his fighting fear and Agumon was walking out eating an onigiri.

X gaped upon seeing his former student fully geared up. "Um, Tai, why are you dressed in your gear?"

"So, a Digital God of Destruction has gotta be strong, right?!"

"Well, duh," X shrugged. "It's part of his job requirement."

"I can't wait to see what he's made of!" Tai said ecstatically while stretching his legs. "I haven't had a good fight since beating D-Reaper!"

"Same here! I'm up for a challenge, Tai!" Agumon chirped excitedly.

"Are you two brain dead?!" X spat out.

The Bearer of Courage scoffed and pouted. "Why? What did I do?"

"Weren't you two even listening to half of the things I just freaking said?! Beerusmon the Destroyer is the strongest destructive force in the known Digiverse! It's part of his title! His power is in a whole other dimension you two couldn't even comprehend! He's so moody he'd wipe out a cluster of galaxies if someone even gives him a funny look! Even the Supreme Digi-Deity peed his pants seeing the destruction he brought to the quadrants!" He watched Tai and Agumon grinning together and chuckling. "Hey, are you two clowns even listening?!"

"Yeah, we did hear the part about him being the strongest," Tai replied. "Agumon and I can't wait!"

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

Far off from the five Digital Realms and beyond hundreds of galaxy networks was a dimension beyond any other. It was a dimension beyond the likes of which no lower deities have ever dared to cross. Beyond a huge dust of galactic dust was a floating fortress that resembled an upside down Japanese palace. On top of this upside floating structure were tufts of green plants and a massive tree trunk situated on the center. Several planetoids appeared at the backdrop of the floating fortress. And on this tree are archaic temple-like structures.

All seemed tranquil until...

 _ **Boom!**_

A loud explosion erupted, tearing through several of these structures and causing a flock of birds to fly away fearfully.

Inside the tree-like structure was a sea of crystals where a shadow passed by. The shadow belonged to a lanky individual passing by. Stepping out through the shadows is a teal-skinned man with white hair and rather effeminate features, especially around the face. A large light blue ring adorned his neck. His outfit was elaborate: a maroon robe, a black cuirass consisted of the colors white and orange, and a blue sash. He has on black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

As he passed by, debris fell from the ceiling and into a seemingly bottomless pit. He walked right into a spacious room with a massive hourglass. Smoke from more fallen debris covered the room, causing the teal-skinned man to cover his mouth.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Beerus' Tea Time**_ **)**

"Lord Beerusmon, it's time to wake up!" The man spoke in an elaborate and regal-like tone.

Just then, a pair of long purple ears jutted up and twitched.

"And please don't fall back asleep. Recall, it was you that set the alarm clock to go off at this time. I'd really hate to see you fall asleep waiting for one of your back-up alarms..."

Several hourglass encased in bubbles lit up and exploded all at once, setting off a chain reaction and causing more to explode. The explosions doubled as the back-up alarms, which finally awoke a sleeping purple cat-like humanoid garbed in a white nightgown. He looked like a Cornish Rex.

"Ugh, fine, Whismon! I'm up!"

"I just don't want you to sleep another 15 digital cycles too late and waking up all groggy like the last time. But, if you require a little more coddling," Whismon smirked as he magically produced a karaoke microphone. "I'm always happy to show off my vocal range with a singing performance to arouse you. Lalala!" As he started singing, a high-pitched screech echoed from the mike, annoying Beerusmon further.

"I SAID I'M UP!"

Beerusmon slowly rose from his floating bed groaning. "But, it's so warm and cozy!" He raised his head with eyes still firmly shut. He flipped over and fell on a floating rock beneath his bed. He worm crawled over the rock, falling on another rock. He did a backward moonwalk and fell on another. He walked, still with eyes shut, over another floating rock until he was walking on thin air.

Then, in true Looney Tunes fashion, he tapped the thin air and fell several feet to the ground.

 _ **Splat!**_

Beerusmon crawled out from the ground and rolled over to Whismon. He yawned showing off his teeth and licking his right hand like the feline he was.

"To count as true restful slumber, I need at least 50 digital cycles. 39 is a little more than a catnap!"

"Lord Beerusmon, it was _you_ who requested this wake-up time. And if I may ask, why did you choose this date?"

"Something I need to check for myself," Beerusmon answered with one yellow eye open.

"Well, in any case, I've already prepared a bath for you. Go on before it gets cold."

Beerusmon then fell back laying down and scratching himself with a hind leg. "I'd rather not. You know I hate baths."

"But, you're covered in filth from those explosions! And after your nap, I'm sure you got mold in your ears," Whismon then gave a forceful tone. "Bath now."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, that Beerusmon the Destroyer may be powerful, but boy does he stink up a room!" The adviser covered his nose. "Then, they'll have to call you the Destroyer of Good Hygiene."

"Whismon, your pitiful attempts at humor make me wanna go back to sleep," Beerusmon looked over his shoulder smiling devilishly at Whismon. "Maybe I oughta destroy you."

xxxxx

Beerusmon and Whismon sat together at a table with plates of food that could've been for twenty. The food mainly consisted of seafood, including Crabmon, Coelamon, Ebidramon, and some generic sea animals. There was a tall stand with greens and shrimps dunked in sauce. In the background was a large aquarium filled with fish type Digimon swimming by.

"I'm curious, Whismon, while I enjoyed my all too brief slumber, did that upstart Burizalor manage to eradicate that Digital World in the Northern Digital Realm? You know the one with those Digital Knights?"

"Yes," Whismon answered while cutting some meat. "Without a trace."

"Good to know. I could've given all those meddlesome knights an eternity to shape up, but they'd still be nothing but trouble. I would've been happy to blow the whole planet up myself, but it's so off the beaten path, wouldn't you agree? I'm no fan of Burizalor neither!" Beerusmon scoffed, picking up some of the meat Whismon cut for him. "Such a self-important fool. If we ever cross paths again, I'll gladly wipe the entitled little bugger out." He swallowed the meat in one gulp.

"Unlikely I'm afraid. While during your nap, someone already defeated Burizalor."

Upon hearing this, Beerusmon nearly choked but swallowed. "WHAT?!" He spat out. "Someone more powerful than Burizalor?!"

 **(End theme)**

"Allow me to explain," Whismon said, producing a long scepter with a gem floating above it. He tapped the ground with it, making several green projectiles encompass the entire dinner room. One projectile floated over and formed a visual, showing off the legendary battle from Planet Spira.

It displayed Tai and Agumon combining to become the Ascendant Omega X.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Beerus' Planet**_ **)**

"Funny, this strangely looks familiar. Who were those two that formed into a man with golden hair with orange?"

"He is an Ascendant," Whismon confirmed. "He answers to the names Taichi Kamiya, Agumon, and Omega X. He is in fact one of the original Eight Chosen Children and bearer of the Crest of Courage."

The visual showed Omega X engaging Burizalor in the opening round of their final duel on Planet Spira. Beerusmon meticulously watched Omega X fiercely clobbering Burizalor.

"When you said the Digital Knight Council's world was destroyed, I assumed the same went with the Ascendants."

"Yes, it's true the Ascendant army Gennai and his forces amassed were wiped out. However, a few happened to appear on other worlds at the time were spared. Most of these remaining Ascendants happen to be part of the collective Chosen Children, including the warrior you see here."

"Is Ascendant hair supposed to be gold? I must say I'm surprised an Ascendant was capable of defeating Burizalor," Beerusmon said, tapping an egg and making it dissolve into sand.

"Well, the Ascendants have harnessed a technique. It's a potent method of powering up into these golden-haired warriors that you now see."

"What was that?" Beerusmon asked half-asleep. He moved around his chair aimlessly. "Ascendant you say? Ascendant, eh? Ah, Ascendant!" He paused and gawked with mouth wide open. "That's it! That's exactly what it was!"

"You've lost me."

"Let's see it was Ascendant something... Oh! An Ascendant God! Yes!" Beerusmon floated over in front of Whismon's face. "I had a dream about it!" He floated back over to the visual showing Omega X vs. Burizalor. "It was a vivid dream! I fought against an Ascendant God that looked just like this guy!"

"Oh?"

"You know what it was, right? It was a premonition! A PREMONITION!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Whismon asked, slamming his staff and magically causing the visual to fade off. "Forgive me, but your premonitions... they haven't been exactly accurate, haven't they?"

"Ugh!" Beerusmon scowled, sitting back down in his floating chair.

Whismon whispered into the Digital God's ear. "If you recall, that premonition about that pop star... what's her name Britney didn't exactly come to pass."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Beerusmon hopped off his chair and walked off. "Fine! Come with me, Whismon!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST -** _ **Beerus Theme**_ **by The EnigmaTNG)**

Walking out from their palace, Beerusmon and Whismon took a stroll across a road stretched across a meadow full of beautiful flowers. Beerusmon came out now decked in his regular garb. He comes out donning black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking garb with the same white and orange diamond embellishments just like Whismon.

"Oh Seermon!" Beerusmon beckoned to a named individual. "Seermon, where are you?!"

Suddenly, a sparkle appeared and shooting down from above was something letting out a high-pitched screech. It hit the ground hard causing the Digi-Deities to look down. They saw a scepter with an small aquarium on top of it with blue eel-like fish with big eyes and pink lips.

"I was taking a walk. What is it?" The tiny fish demanded.

"39 digital cycles ago, did you not prophesied that in 39 digital cycles time that an arch rival worthy of me would appear?"

"Hmmm?" The fish gave it some thought. "Did I say that?"

"Yes, that's what you said."

"Uh, oh yes I did!"

"Heh, hear that? The Seermon prophecy confirms my premonition! An arch rival of mine would reveal itself soon! And he shall be an Ascendant God!"

"Sounds rather far-fetched to me," Whismon replied nonchalantly. "It's difficult to imagine one such as yourself of having an arch rival, Lord Beerusmon."

The purple feline humanoid hopped on several rocks and landed on top of a tall rock column.

"Well even if the Oracle Fish exaggerated the strength of this particular being, a worthy adversary is surely due to emerge and that's why I prematurely awoke from my slumber!"

"Ah, I see. That solves one mystery. I take it you intend to pay a visit to these Ascendants?"

"Of course I do. I must track down these so-called Ascendant Gods."

"Ascendant Gods, Ascendant Gods," Whismon repeated the purple feline's mantra. "Such a grandiose and over-the-top name. Sounds tacky if you ask me." He glared into the gem atop of his staff, which displayed the whole Digiverse. He zoomed in past thousands of digital galaxies and finally located the central Digital World of the Eastern Realm. "And I've located them. It would appear that most of the surviving Ascendants... by my count... nine of them are currently in 40323 on Planet 877. It's the Central Digital World connected to a physical world called Earth."

"Is that right?" Beerusmon smirked. "I'm sure I've been to that Digital World before. Though, it's been a while. Wasn't it the one with all those dinosaur type Digimon with their high and mighty attitude problems? They were so rude, I drive them to extinction!"

 _Surely someone neglected to tell him a few survived with thousands of descendants still running around._ Whismon chortled in thought. "Now this is odd. One of them, the same Ascendant that defeated Burizalor, is currently on the planet once ruled by former Watcher, Simms, and an individual named X has taken over since. He and his partner Agumon are both there for some reason."

"An Ascendant in a Watcher's realm is quite suspicious. What could it mean?" Beerusmon floated down with Whismon. "Tell me, Whismon. How long would it take us to get there?"

"Roughly 26 minutes."

"So roughly the same length as your average anime episode. Augh, I hate long flights! But, eh, what choice is there? I'll suck it up and go."

"Ok! We'll depart at once!" Whismon said with a happy smile. "To the planet of the Watcher X!"

Beerusmon spun around and walked over to him dancing like an Egyptian. "Oh yeah!"

With that, Whismon tapped the ground with this staff as a golden ring of light formed under them. The golden right enveloped them them and shot them up through the sky, sending them flying out of their realm and through the digital galaxies beyond.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island/Outside a beach resort/9:30 AM**_

 **(Cue Summer Wars OST –** _ **OZ, the Virtual City**_ **(0:21-2:53))**

Meanwhile, in a beach resort on a much more expanded File Island, a big birthday celebration was being thrown in honor of one of the original eight Digidestined. Digidestined and Digimon alike came not only to celebrate this one's birthday but celebrate a big reunion.

"Ok, guys! On my count!" A voice belonging to Kari announced. "One, two, three!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIMI!" Everyone present shouted in unison, lifting glasses of juice, wine, cola, and water to toast one Bearer of Sincerity.

Sitting in an elaborate chair built by the Gekomon and Otamamon was Mimi Tachikawa. The young adult woman, garbed in a sparkling green dress, pink scarf, and brown boots, raised a glass of red wine and happily smiled. She had her hair down, albeit cut a little shorter, and dyed pink. Hanging around her neck is a makeshift Crest of Sincerity inside a crest locket, which was a gift from her parents.

"You're all so kind!" Mimi said, standing up and downing her wine.

"This is your birthday, Meems!" Palmon cheered. "The Gekomon and Otamamon really went all out making a throne for you!"

"Really takes me back to Princess Mimi," Joe muttered, shuddering quietly. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and pants with a shorter haircut.

"Least she won't order our heads cut off," Gomamon joked.

"Don't even joke, Gomamon."

There was a large gathering of guests in attendance. The guests, of course, included all the other Digidestined and their Digimon partners (minus Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon), Mimi's parents, BanchoLeomon, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, Sam, BW, Pikkan, Sonja, and Sheila, Mummymon was also present with his daughter Meryl, Arukenimon, Salamon, and D-Reaper. The Scooby Digi-Destined (Jun Motomiya & Kotemon, Jim Kido & Hagurumon, Mantarou Inoue & Bearmon, Momoe Inoue & Mikemon, and Chizuru Inoue & Lalamon) came as well. Gennai, Simms, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Falcomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, Calumon, Impmon, Piximon, Centarumon, Andromon, Elecmon, Meramon, Unimon, Frigimon, Sukamon & Chuumon, the Gekomon & Otamamon crew, and ShogunGekomon were also present. Whamon was seen poking his head out of the ocean and watching the festivities. Digitamamon, Vegimon, and Tapirmon catered the delicious meals to the guests.

"A toast to our little girl!" Kesuke, Mimi's father, raised a glass to his daughter.

"Our baby girl has grown to much!" Satoe, Mimi's mother, wept proudly and snapped pictures of Mimi posing a model-like pose with her wine glass. "Heheh!"

"Happy birthday, Mimi!" Keke clapped for her future mother.

Izzy came dressed in a white dress shirt complete with blue tie and khaki pants. Tentomon sat next to him devouring cheese and bread.

Sora came dressed in a Chinese-styled red dress and black flat shoes. Biyomon was next to her sipping tea.

TK was fully dressed in a long-sleeved green shirt, blue jean pants, and a white hat. Patamon was sitting next to him chomping on a sandwich.

Now sporting longer hair tied in double buns, Kari came in a pink dress, white gloves, and clear high heels. Gatomon sat in her lap clapping for Mimi.

Davis was dressed in a blue suit coupled with beige pants and brown dress shoes. Veemon was sitting next to him eating a large chicken drumstick.

Yolei, wearing her hair in braids, came dressed in a purple dress, long lavender gloves, and white high heels. Hawkmon was seated in her lap.

Cody came dressed in a purple Chinese long coat and two long strands of braided hair hanging down his back. Sitting on the floor with him was Armadillomon.

Ken came dressed in a black dress shirt complete with red tie, black dress pants, and black shoes. Wormmon sat on his lap eating bread.

Keke came fully dressed in a pink Chinese-style dress with white flat shoes.

Tike came dressed in a white shirt coupled with blue jean overalls and tennis shoes.

Kara wore a pink dress with her fisherman's hat and red dress shoes.

David came dressed in a blue suit with a red bow tie, blue shorts, and tennis shoes, similar to Conan Edogawa from Detective Conan.

Sam was dressed in a white Chinese-style shirt & gray pants along as well as black shoes.

Sonja came wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt, white jeans, and white shoes.

BW came dressed in a black dress shirt with a yellow tie, dark gray pants, and black dress shoes.

BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and Sheila came dressed in their usual gear. The others wore dress styled clothes for the birthday occasion.

While the adults and teens sat (or stood around) conversing, Tike, Kara, David, Meryl, and Salamon ran around playing tag.

"Say, Mimi, you said Dimitri, Karin, and Athena couldn't make it?" Yolei asked the birthday girl.

"Yeah, they already came to see me yesterday to celebrate my birthday. Then, they left to see the future me apparently this morning," Mimi replied, genuinely smiling. "We had a great dinner and little Athena's such a sweetheart to her grandma. She's been raised to be a little princess thanks to her mom, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Chibiusa."

"At least they made the time," TK stated. "It's good Dimitri is doing well making a living and sharing a condo with Karin? They're moving up!"

"Celebrating your birthday as well as your future self's birthday, huh? That's very nice of them," Palmon nodded in approval.

"What can I say? My birthday should be celebrated all over dimensions! Whether it's me or my future counterpart!" Mimi let out a haughty laugh. "Ohohoho!"

"Um, about others not coming," Kari walked over and whispered in Mimi's ear.

"WHAT?! Not coming?!" Mimi yelled as she made a irked face. She tapped her fingers on her seat arms. "What would he and Agumon be doing training on X's planet during my birthday party?! Heck, why doesn't X bring his sorry masked butt over here, too?"

Sighing, Keke chimed in. "I told X to come, but he insisted he wouldn't leave until Tai and Agumon do."

"Really, Mimi? Did you even need to ask that?" BanchoLeomon added.

"Those battle junkies, I swear," Sheila mumbled.

"Ugh, seriously!" Mimi scoffed, shaking her wine glass. "Couldn't those two guys just take a break from all that training for one day?"

"I apologize for my brother and Agumon," Kari sweatdropped.

"You have nothing to apologize for her, Kari honey."

Gatomon blinked as she noticed two other absentees. "Say, where are Matt and Gabumon?"

"Looks like he's off training, too," the irked Bearer of Sincerity remarked. "Sometimes I even wonder if that Yamato persona is gone, because that old habit of training won't go away." She leaned her face on her hand and sighed deeply. "I've just about had it with Ascendants."

Both Kari and Keke sweatdropped and chuckled modestly.

"Not you girls, I mean the boys."

"I hope they can at least make it," Palmon said.

"MIMI!" A pair of voices called out, alarming the Bearer of Sincerity.

Both Mimi and Palmon turned around to see Sukamon and Chuumon blowing kisses to them. The girl and her plant Digimon gave awkward glances.

"Say, if that Matt guy ain't here, maybe we can give you a birthday kiss!" Sukamon licked his disgusting lips as a long tongue came hanging out.

Chuumon hopped up and down on Sukamon's head. "Give us a kiss!"

"No!" Mimi and Palmon gave them strawberry blows. "Pffft!"

"Awww, ain't she a gal?!" Sukamon said, acting like a lovesick puppy with his eyes turning to hearts.

"And Palmon's a cutie, too!" Chuumon whistled.

In another table, Mummymon cut himself meat and stuffed it into his mouth. He and Arukenimon shared wine together.

"Isn't this teriyaki just to die for, Mummymon?" The spider woman asked, patting her cheek while blushing.

"Indeed, my love..." Mummymon answered as he turned over to D-Reaper, who with poor table manners devoured big dumplings. "Enjoying the meal. Dee?"

"Mmmhmm!" D-Reaper replied whilst munching dumplings. He turned and saw Meryl hopping over to grab some dumplings.

"I'll take some, Dee! Is that ok?"

D-Reaper nodded as the child ran off eating three dumplings and feeding two more to Salamon.

"She's sure a growing girl," Mummymon observed Meryl. Then, he saw Tike tapping her shoulder. "It's that boy again."

"What about him?" Arukenimon asked.

"Nothing. He's just been getting too close to my Meryl," Mummymon muttered, displaying his overprotective father nature.

Meryl and Salamon bolted after Tike continuing their game of tag.

"Is it just me or has Tike been getting chummy with Mummymon's daughter?" Biyomon watched the kids.

"Now that you mention it," Sora smirked. "Tike has been taking her out to fly."

"You think Tai and Agumon will make it?"

"Who knows? But, I have my hopes they will."

Meanwhile, a few of the guests approached Mimi and conversed.

Davis leaned forward, whispering. "Say, between you and me Mimi, just how old are you today?"

Veemon chimed in, snickering. "You're not ashamed to tell us, right?"

"Like I'd tell you two! Never ask a woman that!"

Sonja leaned over and whispered to Mimi. "Is it true that the prizes in the bingo tournament will include a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, a nice convertible, a private luxury jet, and a first class trip for two to Hawaii?"

"Yep! But if it's too much trouble, Tony can help provide cash instead."

Yolei asserted herself. "What are the perks of having a wealthy family on top of having extra deep pockets from one of the richest men in the world, my boss, Tony Stark! Mr. Time Magazine Person of the Year!"

Tony chuckled as he heard Mimi and Yolei mention him. "Hey, it's nothing, ladies. Nothing that Iron Man can't handle now."

"You're a hero just like us now, Tony!" Davis said.

The CEO of Stark Enterprises shrugged, sipping his wine. "Well, there's the matter of putting a team together. Something to help me contain that Hulk monster and finding out more what went on with some otherworldly stuff in New Mexico recently."

Pepper whispered. "Psst, they're not listening, Tony."

"Well, I don't expect them to."

"We are! Tell us more about this team you're assembling, Tony!" Davis and Veemon asked.

"Heh, well it's still in the works, guys."

"Tai has to at least make it for the bingo tournament," Sora hoped.

"You don't suppose those prizes are pornographic magazines?" Simms asked.

Mimi sighed, her tone exuding annoyance. "No!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet/9:50 AM**_

Suddenly, it had just dawned on both Tai and Agumon. Tai threw his head up and yelled out at the base of his voice.

"AHHH! NO! NO!" Tai screamed for his dear life, which alarmed X.

"What?! Is he here?" X bolted out from his mansion to see Tai and Agumon both distressed for no reason.

"It's not that!" Agumon exclaimed.

"It's Mimi's birthday party today and I totally forgot all about it!"

Upon hearing this, X facefaulted in the middle of his run and groaned.

"Oh man! This is bad, X! She's gonna be pissed!" Tai shuddered fearfully.

X propped himself back up. "Don't scare me like that, Tai! My heart almost exploded!"

"But, you don't know how she gets."

"Believe me I do, Tai. I didn't forget, but the only reason why I'm still here is because you and Agumon have been using my planet to train. I can't leave here unattended, but luckily Simms is at the party and I can ask him to cover for me here while I go with you two."

"Thanks, X, sheesh I don't know who'd be scarier! This destroyer guy or Mimi when she's mad!"

Agumon shuddered. "I'd go with the latter, Tai. Definitely the latter."

Just then, X paused and sensed an immense presence closing in toward his world. He quickly raced over to Tai and Agumon.

"What's up, X?" The Bearer of Courage asked him.

"Tai, Agumon, we've got trouble and it's heading straight for us!"

"What?! Mimi's on her way here?!"

"No, Agumon, not _her_! Beerusmon is coming! As we speak, Beerusmon the Destroyer is rapidly approaching this planet!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Earth's Fate**_ **(0:57-2:10))**

Both Tai and Agumon wore befuddled looks as they couldn't sense anything close resembling a source of power.

"Are you sure, X? I'm not even sensing anything," Tai asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"That's because you can't sense the presence of deities!"

"But, why can you?" Agumon inquired.

"Because I've gained special privileges since becoming a watcher. I can sense any kind of energy."

The Bearer of Courage nodded. "Now that you mention it I have a hard time sensing any energy from the Sovereigns, Lord Shinmon, and his son as well."

"Remember, you two. Above all else, refrain from doing anything stupid!"

"How hard can that be?" Tai sighed out of exasperation. "We'll be fine." He turned his back to , gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists. "All right!" He muttered excitedly.

Agumon chuckled. "Heheheh, can't help but be excited, too."

"You two are gonna be the death of me," the masked watcher facepalmed. Suddenly, he probed the two immense God-like powers approaching. "You two! Get inside my mansion quickly now!"

Tai looked over his shoulder and gave a pouty face. "Why?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Fine, c'mon, Agumon!" Tai sighed, disappointed with X raining on his parade. "Sheesh, would it kill him to say _please_?"

"Probably not 'cause he looks to be on edge," Agumon said. "Can't say I blame him."

"HURRY!"

"Fine, fine!"

As Tai and Agumon entered the mansion, X had his hand on his beating chest and sighed deeply.

The masked watcher murmured. "Yet, I still don't understand why Beerusmon the Destroyer would bother coming here. It makes no sense..."

"WHY INDEED!" The voice of the destroyer boomed out of nowhere, causing X to flip out and whirl around.

 _ **Poof!**_

A huge gust of dust kicked up in front of X. As the dust cloud cleared, the two deities, Whismon and Beerusmon, materialized on the planet. Tai and Agumon barely poked their heads out a window as they took a gander at the two deities.

 **(End theme)**

"Oh, Lord Beerusmon, it's you!" X acknowledged the purple humanoid hiding behind Whismon.

Tai looked on in awe. "Wow, that's him, huh?"

"Man, that really is the mighty Beerusmon," Agumon whispered.

"Right, Agumon. He does look like mighty important."

 **(Cue Summer Wars OST –** _ **King Kazma**_ **)**

"Um... um what a pleasant surprise!" X nervously welcomed Beerusmon and Whismon. "Welcome to my humble abode. I appreciate you coming all the way down here just to see me!" He leaned over to see Beerusmon, who kept poking his head out around Whismon.

Beerusmon yawned and stepped forward. "Yes, it's been a while. Hasn't it masked watcher X? You've still been filling in for that lazy drunkard Simms?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

Agumon blinked thrice. "Whoa, that's Beerusmon? He looks like a big hairless house cat!"

Tai narrowed his eyes. "I can see that, Agumon."

"Gatomon would freak out seeing this guy!"

Observing the planet, Beerusmon approached X. "Y'know, I must say yours and Simms' world is a little on the... _small_ side?"

"Oh, well. Yes, but it is quite cozy and I do have the mansion. It's more spacious in there than out here. Please excuse the cramped accommodations."

Whismon addressed Beerusmon. "Long ago after Lord Beerusmon lost in an especially spirited game of hide and seek, he destroyed this world."

"Really, Whismon? I did that?" The purple cat humanoid asked, unable to recall events right away.

"Of course, I know Simms had this planet restored before you took his place, X," Whismon stated. "It could've been returned to full size easily grant you. I guess you two prefer it to be small and cozy."

X chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Anyhow, what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Lord Beerusmon?"

Beerusmon narrowed his eyes and smirked. "There's a small matter of that _Ascendant_ you're harboring!" He quickly sighted Tai and Agumon in the mansion.

"GAH!" X freaked out. _You idiots couldn't have hidden from plain sight better?!'_

"SHIT! BUSTED!" Tai yelled quietly as he pulled Agumon down and clamped their mouths shut.

"Come on out!" Beerusmon demanded.

"Oh, where are my manners! I should've introduced you two to them!" X turned and beckoned to this former students. "Tai, Agumon, come say hello to our guest Lord Beerusmon!"

The duo came bolting out of the mansion upon hearing their names being called. Tai and Agumon both waved casually to Beerusmon and Whismon.

"Hey, I'm Taichi Kamiya!"

"And I'm his partner Agumon!" 

"And I am the Ascendant from Earth!"

X gave a good whack in the back of Tai and Agumon's heads. "I had a feeling you were going to be too casual! You two should know how to give a proper greeting to deities by now!"

Tai and Agumon cringed while rubbing their throbbing heads.

"You could've warned us before hitting us, y'know!" Agumon snapped.

""Fine," Tai beckoned Agumon over.

 **(End theme)**

The duo stood right in front of Beerusmon and Whismon giving them the proper bow.

"I'm sorry. Hello there," Tai properly introduced himself to the deities. "My name is Sir Taichi Kamiya."

"I'm Sir Agumon."

"It's an honor for you to meet us."

Beerusmon nodded. "If you say so. Now that's out of the way, there was something I've been meaning to ask you about." He paused and turned to Whismon. "Uh... about that Ascen..."

"Ascendant God, I believe it was," Whismon refreshed his memory.

"Yes, that's right," Beerusmon shifted back to Tai and Agumon. "Now what can you two tell me about the existence of this Ascendant God?"

"Ascendant God? That's a new one. Let me think," the Bearer of Courage tried mulling this over. "I only know about just plain Ascendants, but this Ascendant God stuff isn't ringing any bells. X, you know anything?"

"Erm... um... your guess is as good as mine," X coughed. "This is the first I've heard any mention of an Ascendant God."

"So, you don't know either, X?" Agumon blinked. "And you're our walking information book!"

The masked watched scoffed. "Don't rub it in, Agumon."

"Ah, I see," Beerusmon replied in a disappointed tone. He waltzed right over to Tai and Agumon. "Whismon tells me you're the Ascendant that slayed that bastard Burizalor." He looked right into Tai's reddish brown eyes.

"Burizalor? Um, yeah, that was me, sir," Tai noticed Beerusmon poking his chest.

Beerusmon crouched over checking over Tai and started sniffing him. He then sniffed over Agumon, who looked awkward with the Digital God sniffing his tail.

"It just doesn't seem possible you two could've defeated him as you are now," Beerusmon assessed. "But, I understand you're capable of transformations into these Ascendants."

"Yes, they're quite the significant power-up boosters," X plainly answered. "An Ascendant's strength is capable of crushing the mightiest of warrior Digimon. You're very well informed, Lord Beerusmon."

"And yet neither of you know anything of this Ascendant God. Say, Whismon, are those other Ascendants capable of transformations?"

"Indeed they are, Lord Beerusmon. All of them who now reside on Earth can turn into Ascendants."

X blinked thrice, impressed. "And I thought I was a knowledgeable guy. Impressive, Lord Whismon."

"They all have this power, huh?" The purple humanoid cat asked, looking out to the sky. "That's quite odd. Perhaps, I need to go ask them instead?"

"With all due respect Lord Beerusmon, I doubt any of them would know about an Ascendant God more than Tai does," X replied.

"That may be, but I won't know unless I ask them, will I? Whismon, how long until we reach that Digital World they reside on from here?"

"Roughly three minutes tops."

"Not too bad. Then, it's settled. It's about time I go check out this Digital World."

"About that," X interjected, garnering Beerusmon's attention. "You're not planning to destroy it, are you?"

"As long as nothing there annoys me..."

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _ **Adventurer ~Taichi no Theme~**_ **)**

"Excuse me listen," Tai spoke out but stopped himself short of sounding casual. "I mean, Lord Beerusmon, sir, I've heard your lordship is incredibly strong. How about showing me and Agumon a teensy bit of your power? Sir!"

"You want a demonstration of my power? Do tell, what do you have in mind?"

"We can go toe to toe in a sparring match if only just for a minute!"

"A minute?" Agumon gulped.

"All right, playtime's over, Tai. Seriously, you're going to ask Lord Beerusmon such a silly request..?"

"I have lived for a very long time. Yet, never have I ever been issued a challenge like yours. You seem quite sure of yourself, or could it that you're simply just an arrogant fool?"

X raised his hand and nodded. "Yep! A big fool! He and Agumon are dumb, stupid fools!" He pointed to his former students.

"Why not?"

Upon hearing this, X was left shellshocked, but Tai and Agumon had more jubilant reactions.

Beerusmon beckoned both Tai and Agumon. "You two come out at me with all you've got."

"Sweet...!" Tai stopped himself. "Um, I mean thank you very much, sir!" He and Agumon both bowed to the deity. "But, are you sure you want out full Ascendant power right away? If I hurt you, I don't want you to get ticked off and take your anger on this planet."

"You have my word. Well, let's begin!"

X groaned and facepalmed. _Ugh, this is the absolute last thing I wanted! But, nothing can be done! You better not wreck my world, you two!_

 **(End theme)**

Wasting no time, Tai and Agumon grabbed each other's hands. The Crest of Courage symbol lit up on the young man's chest like a big Christmas light. A halo of golden light enveloped them both, turning them into Omega X.

 _ **Fwoosh!**_

"Let's get this started!" Omega X declared, wearing a calm and collective grin.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Omega X vs. God of Destruction Beerusmon**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Two chapters in, Beerusmon and Whismon are introduced Two chapters in, they're already on X's planet and Beerusmon meets the Ascendant who defeated Burizalor. Could this be the fabled Ascendant God from his premonitions? He'll have to find out once he and Omega X throw down.

And will be there some 'bad animation' here to mirror the infamous Dragon Ball Super's original TV broadcast fifth episode? Nah 'cause words on paper can't be badly drawn or animated. :P

As for the party guests, yeah you'll notice one guy seemingly out of place from the others. You'll ask, 'Why the flippin' heck is Tony Stark there?' Well, to be it bluntly, the MCU shares universe space in _Digimon Fusion Kai_. In fact, Tony made his on-screen debut in _D-Reaper's Fury_. Tony is already Iron Man here after stopping Obadiah Stane/The Iron Monger. Going forward, I intend to show the other MCU characters and in this story I'll have more free reign to have them guest star in the upcoming arcs.

Anyway, next time it's Omega X vs. Beerusmon and more party shenanigans with the other cast. Send a review and next chapter will be up very soon!


	3. Omega X vs God of Destruction Beerusmon

**A/N:** Looks like some folks have taken a liking to this entry and because of that I intend to continue until a certain point (and who knows maybe some original arc down the line).

Omega X takes Beerusmon's challenge. Time to see how an Ascendant level 3 fares against the Digital God of Destruction.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy**_

 _ **Act I: Battle of Digital Gods**_

 _ **Chapter III: Omega X vs. God of Destruction Beerusmon**_

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet/10:05 AM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST – _The Fierce Battle_ )**

As Tai and Agumon powered up, they transformed into Omega X right before Beerusmon and Whismon. The curious deities observed the golden aura flaring around the Ascendant and assessed his power.

"I'll through every stage for you. What you're seeing is Ascendant level 1."

"Huh." Beerusmon curiously watched him, tapping his cheek.

"Now here I come!" Omega X hastily flew at Beerusmon. As he went for a jab, Beerusmon evaded effortlessly. He went for more punches as Beerusmon evaded and timed Omega X's blows. "Hold still! Come here!"

Whismon observed the first exchange. "Huh, well this isn't well animated I must say. Oh dear."

Omega X missed a straight punch and turned as Beerusmon yawned. "None of my hits are landing?!" He flew at Beerusmon and missed yet another punch. He drove his fist through the ground instead.

"Whoa, hey! Watch it! I had this place fixed for Simms!" X shouted.

"You're not too bad, Ascendant. I can see how you've defeated Burizalor," Beerusmon addressed Omega X. "But if this is the best you've got, then beating him was your absolute limit."

"You think so? I've beaten plenty of guys after Burizalor. I've had other forms to use to fight them. Watch this!" Omega X demonstrated as he powered up again. His already spiky hair became more rigid and electrical sparks surged around his aura. "Now, this is the stage I call Ascendant level 2."

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST - _A Tough Battle_ (0:00 - 0:35))**

"Ah so you can go past your limits. You're very unique. This is some prelude to the Ascendant God?" Beerusmon curiously asked.

"The outcome of this fight is not going to play out differently!" Omega X flew at Beerusmon again and attacked, but Beerusmon sidestepped him.

Omega X launched at Beerusmon and punched at him. The Digital God of Destruction kept effortlessly dodging Omega X's punches.

"Why don't you attack back, Lord Beerusmon?" Omega X asked him. "I can't even tell your power if all you do is dodge me."

"That's enough, Tai! You've had plenty of fun!" X berated Omega X.

"Sure, why not?" Beerusmon shrugged, which baffled X. "But provided you show me enough power that I deem worth my while."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

 **(1:00 - 1:35)**

"Then, I'll show you." Omega X went on the offense again and wailed on Beerusmon, who bounced around dodging the Ascendant's blows. Growing frustrated, Omega X kept attacking Beerusmon. "Even punches in my Ascendant level 2 form isn't doing much!" He landed and distanced himself from Beerusmon. "You really are on a whole other level."

 **(End theme)**

"Are you done? If that's all you've got, I'll have put my counterattack on hold," Beerusmon said. "But knowing you, you're probably restraining some of that untold power you have. Show me now. If you don't, I won't show you the power of a Destroyer."

"If you insist, fine then." Omega X powered up again, further delving into his Ascendant power. The ground shook under his surging power. Longer spiky hair cascaded down his back and waist. His eyebrows vanished completely, making his forehead and eyebrow ridges larger. There was also a slight increase in his muscle mass; the muscles now being more defined. His energy radiation was so great the aura pulsated at an extremely high frequency with the sound pitch being higher than it was before.

The energy flow was so great it ruffled the grass on the ground.

Pumping his fist up, Omega X yelled out in a much deeper tone, another characteristic of the third stage form. "And now the one level you've been waiting for! The legendary Ascendant level 3!" He opened his eyes, revealing his green eyes with thick black irises.

X slowly backed off having assessed Omega X's third level power. "Man, it's not often you go all the way, Tai!" _He's definitely gotten stronger than when he fought the chubby D-Reaper!_ He quickly took to the air and watched the fight from a safer distance.

"This is quite the surprise," Beerusmon addressed Level 3 Omega X. "Seems all that Ascendant talk was not all a bunch of hot air after all."

Omega X chuckled calmly. "Not bad, eh?" he shrugged. "If you want, I can dial it right back to stage 2 if you want me to."

"No, no, that won't be necessary."

"Huh?"

Beerusmon popped his neck and faced Omega X again. "Just try your best."

"You still doubt me?! Fine!" Omega X shouted. The minute Beerusmon smirked, he hopped up and rushed the Digital God quickly. "HYAAAAH!" He went for an elbow at Beerusmon, but put the immediate brakes and faked Beerusmon out.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

Omega X phased out and rematerialized above Beerusmon. All the while Beerusmon stood still maintaining his cool demeanor. Now floating over Beerusmon, Omega X brought a closed fist over the Digital God's head. Beerusmon merely caught Omega X's fist one-handed and tossed him down. Omega X rolled over and hit the ground hard. As he rolled forward a few times, Omega X sprang back and launched himself straight at Beerusmon.

Omega X quickly unloaded a flurry of quick punches, which Beerusmon blocked one-handed. The Ascendant's punches were so quick and fierce that gusts of air tore through the planet's terrain, tearing the grass layers off and tearing down some trees. X hid behind the walls of his mansion and braced himself for the coming attack storm.

Omega X kept hammering at Beerusmon as the God of Destruction casually blocked his punches like nothing. The Ascendant then gathered Ki in his hands and released a full-powered **_Tsunami Wave_** , hitting Beerusmon head-on with it.

 _ **Boom!**_

Debris kicked up and gathered, enshrouding Beerusmon from plain view. As the dust stirred and cleared, Omega X's face became alarmed as Beerusmon emerged unscathed. The purple cat dusted his left shoulder and coughed.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST - _Trouble Erupts_ )**

 _That was a full-powered Tsunami Wave that damaged the D-Reaper, but it did nothing to Beerusmon!_ X was aghast in thought. "Tai, you're way over your head here! Stand down!"

"Wow, he deflected a whole blast? He's amazing," Omega X became awed by Beerusmon's durability. He launched himself at the Digital God of Destruction, only to instinctively back off. "What the…? It's like my feet stopped moving on their own! Why?"

"Very impressive, Ascendant," Beerusmon addressed. "You've finally convinced me to attack you which I was about to do anyway. If you hadn't jumped back the way you did, this fight would've been over. It was your instincts that saved you. You can't sense my energy, but your body avoided me even if your mind is catching up. You're truly gifted from what I can assess, but I don't suppose there's something you're keeping from me? Perhaps a level that can challenge my power? Like an Ascendant God?"

"Ugh, now you're just being a prick," Omega X scoffed at him. He dove at Beerusmon and went for a straight jab, but Beerusmon quickly evaded. He glanced over his shoulder and growled. Dodging me again?!" He shot up and attacked at Beerusmon, who evaded the Ascendant's punches.

He turned around and Beerusmon reappeared away from his reach. Omega X unleashed another **_Tsunami Wave_**. This time Beerusmon phased out, letting the beam hit X's planet and tear a big hole from one side out through another side.

 **(End theme)**

Phasing right in front of him, Beerusmon flicked Omega X's head with two fingers...

 **Bam!**

...and sent him flying back like a pesky fly. Omega X went crashing through the ground, leaving a trail over the ground's surface. Omega X rebounded and shot up into the air, shaking off the debris and the pain Beerusmon delivered. He wiped the blood from his lip realizing Beerusmon hadn't even used a fraction of his power. He set his sights on Beerusmon, who merely hand waved him down and goaded him to attack.

"Son of a bitch!" Omega X snapped as he swooped down and went for a kick, but Beerusmon jumped up. Omega X hit the ground, driving his foot and leaving a giant hole. He then unleashed a flurry of punches on Beerusmon.

The Digital God of Destruction easily evaded Omega X's blows. Omega X pursued Beerusmon while trying to hit him with fierce punches and kicks. Beerusmon continued to dodge with both hands behind his back. Omega X went for a straight punch that Beerusmon hopped over. He landed right on top of Omega X's head and landed some feet behind the Ascendant. Omega X spun around went for another punch. However, this punch had ten as much power as before, which in turn lead to...

 ** _BOOM!_**

...an immense force that punched a hole through X's planet from one side and out the other! Tons of smoke and debris went flying all over the place.

"UGH, NO! NOT MY PLANET!" X yelled out, flabbergasted. _He's making Swiss cheese out of this place! Simms ain't gonna like this!_

Omega X looked down at his fist dismayed he didn't get Beerusmon with that one. However, as soon as his back and attention was turned away, Beerusmon spun through the smoke. Omega X instinctively spun around ready to attack, but Beerusmon blurred right past him and came up behind him.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST - _Feeling Each Other Out_ (0:25 - 1:37))**

"I guess this is all. Though this has been a letdown, you did entertain me some. Allow me to thank you by showing you a small taste of a Destroyer's power."

After flicking in the head again, Beerusmon landed a light chop to Omega X's left neck muscle, knocking the Ascendant out and sending him crashing to the ground.

Fwoom!

That one blow knocked Omega X back to Tai and Agumon. The two of them fell like dead weights on a large depression where the Ascendant 3's aura swept over the spot. Beerusmon landed and walked off whistling ever so casually.

"TAI! AGUMON!" X shouted, shooting right down where his former students lied side by side.

"Our time here has come to an end," Whismon announced, beckoning Beerusmon to him. He dropped his staff, producing a column of light around them.

"Indeed. X, good sir, I bid you good day," Beerusmon smiled to the masked watcher.

Both deities teleported off with a beam taking them to their next destination: the Digital World.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST - _The Earth's Crisis_ )**

X looked away and attentively scanned his two friends. Both Tai and Agumon came to, barely able to turn their heads. Tai had a pained look on his face.

X sighed with relief seeing them responsive. "Whew. You two idiots got y'alls butts kicked bad. I'm surprised you're both even alive!" He scanned over his planet and watched the debris created from the fight floating away. "This isn't good! The Digital World is in real danger! I have to contact Matt ASAP and get him up to speed on Beerusmon!"

xxxxx

 _ **File Island/Gravity Chamber/10:15 AM**_

Training his hardest inside a gravity chamber, Matt was seen dodging lasers fired by drones. Gabumon, too, was moving through the barrage of beams. Sporting his reproduced Digital Invader armor, Matt jumped up flying and phasing past the beams headed for him. He swooped on a wall and somersaulted avoiding more beams.

Matt quickly disarmed one drone and then another, demonstrating faster than average reflexes. He shut another drone off and went to disarm the remaining ones.

Just when he was to disarm the drones...

 _Hey, Matt buddy! It's X! Can you hear me?!_

And with auspicious timing, X broke the flow of Matt's training. This interruption caused Matt to slip-up and punched through a drone instead. The other drones pivoted to Matt's direction and fired blasts toward him. Gabumon intercepted the drones' blasts with Blue Blasters of his own. The training program automatically shut down, effectively ending Matt and Gabumon's sparring.

Matt descended, sporting an annoyed look, obviously none too pleased with X's interruption.

"This better be really damn good, X," Matt scoffed, furrowing his brows.

 _Listen to me very carefully, you two. This is extremely important. Beerusmon the Destroyer has awoken and he's headed toward the Digital World._

"Beerusmon the Destroyer? Name doesn't ring any bells," Matt replied.

"Did he just say Beers?" Gabumon blinked in befuddlement.

The masked watcher telepathically reached the duo. _Well, he's back and stronger than ever. I'm telling you not to engage him in any manner. No insulting, no fighting... don't even look at him funny. If someone or something sets him off, it'll mean the destruction of the Digital World and even the Earth._

"He'd really blow up both worlds?" Matt asked.

 _Tai and Agumon turned into Omega X, fought him, and both are not lying unconscious in a crater._

Upon hearing this startling statement, Matt paled and gaped in aghast. "Whoa, wait! Tai and Agumon are down?!"

Gabumon gasped. "Impossible!"

 _They went Ascendant 3 and everything. Both of them are barely breathing after Beerusmon landed just a few blows!_

"You're serious?!" Matt was taken aback as the harsh reality settled into his flabbergasted mind. "Just a _few_ blows?!"

 _The fate of two worlds rests entirely in your hands, you two. Make sure the others don't try anything to set him off!_

"Do Keke and the others know anything about this?"

 _No, only I've been privy to these details. The powers that be ordered me to keep Beerusmon secret or I risk losing my position as watcher. Matt, Gabumon, can you do what I've asked of you? Make sure things don't go south. I'll do my best getting Tai and Agumon back to 100 percent! Don't screw this up!_

As X ended his connection with the two, Matt and Gabumon turned to one another not saying a word.

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet**_

Tai turned his head and gritted his teeth. The pain from Beerusmon blow still lingered, which kept him from getting up. Likewise, Agumon came to and turned over to Tai.

The Bearer of Courage grinned. "Man, that is so cool to know there's a guy that powerful." Despite his loss, he was thoroughly pleased.

"I tried to warn you two over and over, but did y'all listen? NOOOO! Just be glad you two weren't killed!"

"I only know one way to get stronger. Omega X might have to perform the Meta-Fusion with Metalla X again," Tai paused and then realized the severity of the Digital God's in-depth power. "No, I don't think even that would grant me a chance!"

"Can't be true..." Agumon denied.

"Just cross your fingers that nobody in the Digital World does anything to get on his bad side."

"Beerusmon called it an Ascendant God. I need to remember that. What do you think, X? Is that a level I can gain from more training? Or something else? What if there's another Ascendant out there across space and time? Some Ascendant God? Maybe that first Ascendant you and Huanglongmon told me before."

"The first Ascendant?" Agumon asked. "Oh, yeah... I remember... what's his name?"

"Alpha... something..." The big-haired man tried to jog his memory on the details.

"Don't speak, save your energy," X placed his hands over both Tai and Agumon. He used his healing power and enveloped them both in green auras.

Tai and Agumon felt the healing energies enter their bodies, repairing the damage Beerusmon did to them. Healed and rejuvenated with new energy, Tai and Agumon sprang up to their feet.

"Ah, yeah! All better!" Tai boasted, fully healed and full of renewed power.

"Tai, we've got to warn the others!" Agumon alerted his partner.

"Yeah, X, everyone back in the Digital World need to know he's coming!"

"Way ahead of you. I already told Matt and Gabumon. Even though Yamato's mostly gone, I fear there might be an essence of him left that might re-emerge and be tempted to fight Beerusmon. That's why I went with Matt above all others in fear of Yamato."

"But, Yamato's gone, right?" Agumon asked. "He seemingly left Matt and let Matt take take of his rightful body."

"Yes, and Yamato has been gone since the evil D-Reaper was defeated. But, I'm taking the necessary precautions just in case."

"In any case, this is looking bad," the Bearer of Courage said dreadfully. "Should me and Agumon head down there just to help? X, you'll have to go with me."

"Or, should we keep training before we plan our next move?" Agumon suggested.

 _Looks like I'm going to have a quick word with the powers that be._ X thought, clenching his fists. _I want to be able to help the others better and not be a total burden!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island/Beach Resort/10:30 AM**_

With help from TK's D-3 Digivice, Matt and Gabumon were transported through a Digiport TV. TK and Patamon welcomed them both. Matt and Gabumon walked right past them in a hurry. TK noticed his brother's restless look and watched him worryingly.

"What's eating him, TK? Gabumon looks uneasy, too," Patamon wondered.

"Beats me," TK replied.

"Oh, good you two finally made it!" Mimi approached Matt and Gabumon. "But, um..." She noticed Matt wearing his Digital Invader armor. "But, last I checked this is July not October. It's my birthday not a Halloween party. Why are you in your combat gear? What's wrong?"

Palmon interjected. "Maybe they came back from training?"

"And didn't make the time to change to something comforting?" Mimi scoffed. "Say, you're looking more sullen than usual. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Your band, Knife of Day, has been asking where you've been. I need y'all to perform a birthday song for me. Ugh, I shouldn't be the ones making the band preparations. That's always been your responsibility. I swear with all this training you've been doing, you've been slacking with band responsibilities."

The more and more Mimi nagged him, the further she irked him and made him break out of his anxious state.

"SHUT UP!" Matt snapped, silencing Mimi and causing everyone nearby to walk away minding their own business.

Mimi narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "It's my birthday, jerk! Humph, the nerve!"

As he felt his whole body quiver, Matt failed to suppress the high anxiety level.

 _I can't seem to shake the pit in my stomach! Man, Yamato, what would you do if you were here?! I can't show fear now!_

"What the heck is up your butt?!" Mimi turned away, sipping her wine.

Keke noticed Matt sitting down looking more anxious and seeing his face sweat up. She immediately sensed her father in a sudden distressed state, but before she could talk to him Sora pulled her to the side to ask her to open up a wine bottle.

 _Dad, what's wrong with you? Did something go down?_ Keke wondered, veering away from Matt momentarily.

Matt looked down at his hands and shook his head. _Beerusmon the Destroyer? Wait, didn't Burizalor mention him before? In any case, how can I be afraid of someone I've never met in my life?_

"Ah, why hello there, good sir."

Matt gasped as he heard Beerusmon's voice behind him. He and Gabumon turned around seeing no one. He beckoned Gabumon over to look around.

"Yes, the one in the blonde hair and the warrior's armor. Over here."

Matt and Gabumon frantically looked around their surroundings. Mimi and Palmon noticed them scouring through the bushes.

 _Why can't I sense him? Where is he?!_ Matt wondered, scanning around the party.

"Matt, what are you doing? Did you lose something?" TK asked his brother.

"It's nothing, TK. We'll talk in a minute!"

"Wait, but the band!" Palmon reminded him.

"Tell them to hold on! There's something important I've gotta do!"

Matt took to the air and searched the whole vicinity for any signs of Beerusmon.

"Hey, TK, why's Matt acting so strange?" Kari asked.

"Beats me. He was all worked up over nothing when I welcomed him."

"It's like something's spooked him," Gatomon noticed. "Ugh, don't tell me Yamato's back."

"No, it's not that," TK replied. "Something else must be bothering him. Besides, the way he addressed me was definitely my brother."

"I always figured he'd go nuts eventually," Davis remarked.

"Two minds sharing one body will do that to a guy," Veemon added.

"MATT! OVER HERE!" Gabumon beckoned to his partner, who floated past the trees and the beach resort.

When Matt descended near a swimming pool, he sighted two figures. Whismon was seen standing next to Beerusmon; the latter was laying on a beach recliner.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST - _Feeling Each Other Out_ )**

"Huh?!" Matt blinked thrice. _One of them must be Beerusmon. I bet anything it's the purple cat-looking guy!_

"Good day to you, sir," Beerusmon acknowledged the Bearer of Friendship.

 _I would say this guy doesn't look like much, but we've learned that the hard way many times, haven't we, Yamato?_ Matt thought, slowly descending near the pool. Gabumon rushed over to his side.

"Is that Beerusmon, Matt? Who's the other one?"

"Beats me," the blonde-haired man maintained his composure and eyed the Digital God. _X wasn't kidding. This guy looks like he means business. I have to keep him even-tempered somehow!_

"It looks like you're enjoying yourself a splendid gathering of some kind," Beerusmon sat up from his chair. His nose twitched upon smelling the aroma of delicious dishes. "And I do say the food smells splendid."

Matt overcame his restlessness and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, the party! It's honoring my girlfriend's birthday, Lord..."

"Beerusmon. You may call me Lord Beerusmon. And you two I presume?"

The blonde relaxed and bowed his head. "My name is Matt Ishida."

Likewise, Gabumon bowed. "And I'm his Digimon partner Gabumon."

"Another Chosen one?" Beerusmon blinked.

"He's one of the original Eight I referred to earlier, milord," Whismon reminded him. "This the one that bears the Crest of Friendship."

 _That guy knows about our Crests?!_ Matt was taken aback by Whismon's knowledge.

"Anyway, you have a girlfriend, sir? You must introduce me to her so I can pay my respects!" Beerusmon said politely.

"Um, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon interjected and whispered in his big ears.

"Oh right. I forgot why I was here to begin with."

Beerusmon phased right in front of Matt and spooked him with a glare.

"Tell me. Sir Matt, have you ever heard of a phrase called Ascendant God?"

"What? An Ascendant God?"

"I take that as a no then."

"Is it possible that your prophecy was inaccurate, Beerusmon?" Whismon addressed the purple humanoid.

Beerusmon growled. "I never get such things wrong!"

"Oh, ho, ho!" Whismon chortled coolly. "Replace _never_ with _always_."

"Ugh, now you're putting me in a bad mood, Whismon."

Both Matt and Gabumon freaked out upon hearing evident annoyance in Beerusmon's tone. They mentally scrambled for ideas to calm the Digital God down before he lets out steam.

"Matt?! Is this who you'd rather talk to than your own girlfriend and band crew?!" Mimi's voice chimed in, attentively drawing the deities' attention away from Matt and Gabumon.

Matt looked over his shoulder with nervous sweat.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII OST – _The Oppressed_ )**

Mimi and Palmon came into plain sight for Beerusmon and Whismon to see.

"Hey, Matt, you gonna introduce me to any of these friends of yours?" Mimi asked as she nearly tumbled over and slurred her speech a little, further evidence that she was drunk.

"Oh, yes, Mimi!" Matt cleared his throat and acted on the fly. "This is Lord Beerusmon... and um..."

"Pardon, madam, call me Whismon," the deity bowed.

"Hum, are you guys some old friends of Matt's or something when he and Gabumon used to travel in digi-space?" Mimi asked. "Well, I'm Mimi Tachikawa, Matt's girlfriend/manager/the birthday girl." She approached the deities and leaned over winking to them playfully. "Don't I look great?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Mimi!" The deities responded together.

"Oh, wow! Since when did you make friends with guys that have good manners, Matt?" Mimi turned, narrowing her eyes toward the blonde and hiccuping. "I doubt Yamato would've had friends like these two. Looks like you really did live up to your Crest's namesake, huh?" She chortled loudly.

Palmon sighed, hanging her head. "Oh, Mimi, you shouldn't had a glass too many."

"Let me guess, you two aren't from around here, aren't you?" Mimi addressed the two deities. "Probably aliens from another planet, right?"

"OK! BYE!" Matt pulled Mimi to the side and pushed her back.

"Well, we were vacationing in a nearby galaxy and happened to sense this Matt fellow's energy here," Beerusmon explained.

"Oh? Vacation?" Mimi put on a big drunken grin. "Why don't ya stick around and see how we Earthlings like to party?! The more, the merrier I'd say!"

"No, wait...!" Matt tried talking her out of it.

"We would hate to impose on your party," Beerusmon said politely. "But, history has shown I'm not one to turn down a whole spread of food with that delicious smell."

Mimi smiled and stepped aside. "Go for it, boys! Dig in!" She and Palmon escorted the deities down the stairs to the party. "C'mon, let's crank this bitch up a notch! Hahahah! Hey, guys! Matt actually has friends he hasn't introduced us to yet!" She loudly announced to everyone back at the party

Gabumon tapped Matt's side and dismissively nodded. "We just need to keep Beerusmon under close check. C'mon, let's go."

Matt wiped his forehead full of sweat and sighed. _Please don't let anything go wrong._

As soon as Mimi announced Beerusmon and Whismon's presence, the Digidestined, the Digimon, the warriors, and the other guests gathered to greet the deities. There was a mix of awe and curiosity over the mysterious duo. The warriors, namely BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and the D3s, found it bizarre they weren't able to sense any energy from Beerusmon and Whismon.

Once Beerusmon and Whismon were welcomed, the festivities continued. Matt and Gabumon stayed close wherever Beerusmon was to keep the Digital God under surveillance. Gatomon of all Digimon was awestruck by Beerusmon and bowed to him. Kari offered a token of friendship with a plate of BBQ teriyaki wings and spaghetti. Beerusmon sniffed the food and took the plate from her. Whismon shook the hands of Davis and Veemon.

Needless to say Beerusmon and Whismon were pleased with the food and hospitality so far, which curbed Matt's fears for now.

When everyone gathered for a dance, Beerusmon stole the show with his break dancing skills. Everyone watching clapped for the Digital God. Matt was taken in by Beerusmon's relaxed nature, but in his mind so far so good.

Then, Mummymon put down his wine glass and in a drunken state put up his fists.

"Hey, you! Funny-looking cat guy!" Mummymon, with a drunken look, pointed to Beerusmon. "I challenge you to a duel of fisticuffs!"

Beerusmon stopped spinning and answered ecstatically. "Oh! A duel?!"

"Ugh! That imbecile!" Matt snapped.

Mummymon shadow-boxed. "I'll give ya a good fight right now! C'mon, ya here!" He hiccuped and fell on his back. He was helped up by Arukenimon and Meryl.

"You're embarrassing us, fool," Arukenimon groaned, lifting Mummymon's arm over her.

Meryl sweatdropped. "Oh, dad! You're being silly again! Please forgive him for his rudeness, sir!" She apologized to the Digital God.

"He's really not good with parties," Centarumon added.

"Tch! Hahahah!" Beerusmon laughed.

Sitting down, Matt relaxed and downed a water glass. _Man, this is infuriating! I gotta stop being on edge!_

"Everything's calm now, Matt."

"For my health's sake, let's hope it stays that way, Gabumon."

"Yo, Matt!" One of Matt's band crew, a young man wearing glasses named Yutaka, approached him. "Dude, we've been looking all over for you!'

"We're still going to be singing those songs for Mimi?" Another, with shaggy hair and named Akira, inquired to their lead singer.

The third member, a guy with long dark hair tied in a ponytail and named Takashi, noticed Matt's unhinged look. "You ok, Matt? You look totally on edge, man."

"Yeah, it's not like you're in anymore fights," Akira shrugged. "Relax and unwind. Maybe singing will help ya and cooler heads can prevail?"

"Say, that one purple-looking cat guy's stealing the show!" Yutaka pointed to Beerusmon. "You rock, cat guy!"

"Hey, Matt, why don't we dedicate our next song to the cat guy? We can call it Cat Loves Food?" Takashi suggested. "I mean, he's been eating a lot since he got here."

As his band mates rambled on about their show, Matt just facepalmed and caressed his temples. _Cat Loves Food? Really? It can't get any worse than this, can it?_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST - _The Pilaf Gang's Plan_ )**

Meanwhile, somewhere else near the party, two characters hid behind some bushes. These two characters were Impmon and Calumon; the latter was whisked away right in the middle of a meal.

"Impmon, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're eating?"

The impish Digimon put a finger on Calumon's lips. "Sssh! You trying to give us away, cream puff?"

"Mmmph!"

"Quiet! I'm gonna need some help."

As Impmon removed his finger from Calumon's lips, the white creature asked curiously. "With what?"

"You're gonna help me find and steal those Digicore things. I heard they have them somewhere stored in that building there!" Impmon said, turning Calumon's head and pointing him to a mansion-looking place. "If they're in there, I... I mean we can use 'em to get these stupid bracelet off me!" He showed Calumon the inhibitor bracelet. _Then, I can set myself free from that pooch's control, evolve back to Beelzebumon, and get the heck out of here!_

"Why do you want that bracelet off? It looks nice on you!" Calumon beamed happily, complete with rosy cheeks and all.

"Ack, because it's restricting me! Don't you see I want it off?!"

"Why not just take it off?"

"I can't. It's stuck on me."

"Here, let me help then."

"You ain't got fingers on ya, tubby! Besides, you'll set off an electrical shock!"

Calumon refrained from touching the bracelet. "Oh..."

"Oh is right! Now, c'mon, let's get into that place and find those Digicores!" As he grabbed Calumon, Impmon prepared to make a break for the mansion, but was cut off when Tike, Meryl & Salamon, David, and Kara passed along by. _Crap!_ He cupped a hand over Calumon's mouth and slipped into some bushes.

 **(End theme)**

Meryl heard the bushes rustling behind her. "Did you hear that?"

"Probably nothing, but some local Digimon. It's cool," Tike said. "C'mon, Meryl! There's some cool things I wanna show ya!"

"Ok!" Meryl smiled, running and catching up with Tike.

"You better keep it clean, Tike," Salamon furrowed her brows.

Kara giggled as she whispered to David. "Heheh, my bro's gotten awfully close with her, huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't get why he wants to hang around her."

"Don't you see, David? It's called being in love," Kara said, clasping her hands and sighing dreamily.

David scratched his head. "Yeah?"

"Yeah! C'mon, let's show them up!" Kara took David's hand.

"Whoa, hold on, Kara! Weren't we still playing tag?!"

"This is gonna be better than any silly tag game!"

Once the area was clear of the kids, Impmon poked his head out first.

"Coast is clear, cream puff!"

Calumon poked his head out and scoffed. "I have a name, y'know!"

"Whatever, c'mon before those runts come back!"

 **(Cue Mission Impossible (TV Show) theme)**

With that, Impmon grabbed Calumon and hurried into the mansion. Impmon breathed hard and looked over to see if anyone spotted them.

"Good, no one saw us," Impmon muttered, putting on a devilish smirk. "Now begins Operation: Digicores."

After kicking down numerous doors, he an Calumon finally stumbled into a spacious albeit dark room. Impmon flipped on the light switch and numerous ceiling lights beamed over the large room, unveiling the bingo tournament prizes, including cars.

 **(End theme)**

"What's this place, Impmon?"

"Must be where they're keeping the bingo prizes, but no Digicores! What the heck?!" Impmon spat out. "C'mon, let's scour the place, cream puff!"

"It's Calumon!" The white Digimon yelled correcting him. He bolted right behind Impmon.

Impmon quickly scoured through each car and stumbled upon a pedestal with a glass dome on the top of it. He climbed the pedestal and gazed over the glass dome.

"See anything, Impmon?"

"Nada, just an empty dome. Damn, where are those stupid Digicores! They gotta be hiding it here somewhere!"

"Maybe they're not in here?" Calumon turned around as he large bucket full of candy. "Oooo, wow! Candies! Hey, Impmon, they got candy here!"

"What...?!" Impmon shouted as his mouth instinctively drooled by the mention of candy. "They got chocolate like some M&Ms and Snickers in there?"

"I think so! And Lifesavers!"

"Digicores or candy. Digicores or candy! So hard to choose..." Impmon groaned. "Gah, first things first, gotta find those Digicores! Hey, you better save me some candy, squirt!" Just then, he moved his hand over the dome and accidentally flipped a switch, which activated the pedestal and opened the dome up. "Huh? What the hell?"

 **(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – _Impmon no Theme_ )**

As the dome opened up, the Digicores came out sitting on top of a cushion. Impmon's eyes lit up and he feverishly gazed over the mystic objects. He almost sounded like he was having an orgasm when touching the objects.

"Oooh, oooh, you ain't gonna believe this, but I just hit the jackpot!"

"Jackpot of what?"

"I found them! Hey, I found them Digicores!"

Calumon's ears perked up. "You did?! Let me see!" He floated over next to Impmon as his eyes, too, lit up looking over the four golden orbs. "WOW! They're pretty!"

"At long last, now I can use 'em to remove this stupid inhibitor for good!" Impmon boasted, laughing. "You hear that, Anubimon! I'm just one wish away from freedom! Hahahah!"

"You gonna make the wish now?"

"Of course! Now, help me put them on the ground!"

"Oh, but they look heavy! And I got tiny arms to begin with."

The impish Digimon barked at him. "Quit yer belly-aching and suck it up! You'll get strong picking these up!"

"Really?"

"Abso-positively! Here, I'll help ya with this one..."

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" A voice called out, quickly interrupting Impmon and Calumon.

 **(End theme)**

The two Digimon froze still and looked over across the door where the aforementioned individual addressed them. To Impmon's dismay, he saw Tike standing at the door with a befuddled look.

 _Crap! Busted!_ Impmon's heart beat fast while sweating profusely.

"Uh, Calumon? Impmon? What are you two doing in here?" Tike asked them both.

"Um, well... we were checking to see if the prizes were all safe!" Impmon feigned an excuse. He elbowed Calumon's side. "C'mon, back me up here."

"Yeah, just making sure Impmon doesn't take...!" Calumon got cut off when Impmon pulled him down and cupped his mouth. "Mmmphf!"

"Everything's clear here, kid!" Impmon nodded and faked a smile. He whispered to Calumon. "Can't depend on you on anything, ya bad liar!"

Tike blinked thrice. "Right, Anyway, you two should be outside now. C'mon!"

"Hey, Tike! What's going on?" David chimed in as he approached his friend. "Oh, Impmon and Calumon are here?"

"Yeah, for some reason. I told him and Calumon to get out of the room."

"Oh, hey candy!" David sighted the buckets of candies. "Oh, is that gonna be one of the prizes?!"

"Yep, I think so," Tike said, resisting the urge to raid the buckets of candy.

"Tike!" Meryl called out as she lunged at Tike and hugged him. She then gave him a love bite on his right shoulder. "I've got you!"

"Meryl."

"Bro, David," Kara chimed in while she and Salamon noticed the three standing outside the door. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I think Impmon and Calumon were trying to steal the candy prizes," David pointed out.

"What? Then, get them out of there. Those prizes are supposed to be a surprise!" Kara said.

"Hey, you two need to get out of there now, ok?" David asked the two Digimon.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST – _The Pilaf Gang Runs Away_ )**

"Heheheh, right, we were just gonna split! C'mon, cream puff!" Impmon faked a laugh, pulling Calumon and bolting right out of the room. "See ya at the bingo games, suckas! Hahah!"

 **(End theme)**

Befuddled, Tike scratched his head. "Gee, he sure left in a hurry. It's not like we were gonna kick him out."

"We weren't? I thought if we caught Impmon doing anything we'd punish him?" Kara asked.

"Nah, not unless he starts trouble."

"And you'd teach him a lesson, huh, Tike?" Meryl asked, folding her arms around the Ascendant child.

Tike chortled and bragged. "Sure I would! He knows better than messing with me!" He boasted, laughing.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Oh brother."

Salamon added. "You said it best, girl."

David watched Tike letting Meryl hug him. "You're so cool, Tike. Hey, Kara, you think Tike is cool because he has a girlfriend?"

"What? As if!" Kara scoffed, turning her nose up at Tike. But, once she turned to David, she softened up and crossed both arms behind her back. "But, um, David... you wanna go hang around somewhere? Maybe walk back together to the party?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!" David chirped.

Salamon sighed. "Oh young love. I can just feel it blossoming in the air." _Thank goodness Mr. Mummymon isn't here seeing Meryl all over Tike. I wouldn't hear the end of it!_

"Race y'all back to the party!" David and Kara called out as they bolted ahead.

"Hey, wait for us!" Tike and Meryl shouted back to them.

Once the children headed out, Salamon followed them.

xxxxx

Once they created a distance between them and the kids, Impmon took cover behind some bushes with Calumon breathing hard.

 **(Cue Power Rangers OST – _Bulk and Skull Theme_ )**

"Next time, how about a little warning, Impmon? Ya almost choked me!"

But, Impmon didn't make a snappy remark. Instead, he put on a big mischievous grin and started chuckling. Then, his chuckles became full-on laughter. Impmon duck into his pocket and pulled out a Digicore.

"Ta-da!"

Calumon gleamed over the Digicore. "Whoa, you took one?!"

"Hahahah, you bet your little pasty butt, I did!" Impmon laughed and looked over his own reflection inside the Digicore. He kissed it. "Those lame brain rugrats didn't suspect a thing!" He turned showing off the Digicore to Calumon. "No one can make a wish as long as I have this!"

"Then, how are you gonna get your wish granted?"

"Simple, once they notice there's only three, I can sneak and make off with them while they're looking around. Then, I'll make my wish and get this stupid inhibitor off! And then I'll be free from that no good mutt's control! Hahahah!"

Calumon sweatdropped and muttered. "They're gonna hear you."

"Ack! Crap!" Impmon cupped his own mouth, but as a result let the Digicore land and crush his foot. "Yee-ow!" He pushed the Digicore off his foot and blew on his foot. "That was smarts, I swear!"

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, Impmon heard the kids walking nearby and instinctively cupped his mouth. He kept the Digicore behind him.

"Don't lose that the Digicore, squirt! It's my one-way ticket out of here!"

Calumon looked over to the Digicore and back out to the guests attending the party.

"What are they doing now?"

"Beats me..." Impmon then stopped as a loud singing voice blared from the speakers and caused a screeching sound so loud it made him cringe. "ACK! MY EARS!" He fell back covering his ears. "My eardrums been busted! Ow, I've gone deaf!"

Calumon, too, covered his ears. "What is that loud scratchy sound? It hurts!"

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – _I Wish ~Mimi Tachikawa~_ )**

Meanwhile, over on the karaoke stage, BanchoLeomon was seen singing into a microphone. He had lost a bet to Pikkan, BW, and Sheila; as a result, he had to go on stage and sing the infamous song Mimi sang during to try awakening ShogunGekomon.

"I want to sing a song! A song to bring ShogunGekomon around around! When he hears my voice...!" BanchoLeomon bellowed into the mike, singing terribly as most expected.

Nearly everyone cringed and covered their ears, preventing their eardrums from bursting.

The Gekomon and Otamamon cringed altogether.

"Cripes! He's terrible!" A Gekomon complained.

"Please let Princess Mimi sing for us instead!" Another Gekomon pleaded.

"Stop the pain!" An Otamamon wailed.

ShogunGekomon covered his ears. "Maybe I shoulda stayed asleep longer!"

Gomamon winced as he looked up to Joe. "In hindsight, my singing with Agumon wasn't nearly this terrible!"

"You're telling me. At least I can rest easy knowing I'm not the worst singer ever," Joe remarked.

"Ok, ok, kitty kat before you blow out more of our eardrums!" Sheila shouted as she pushed BanchoLeomon away from the stage.

Grumbling, BanchoLeomon found himself being shoved off from the stage to everyone's relief.

Just then, Ogremon's voice chimed in making fun of BanchoLeomon's situation. _'Hahah, what was that? You call that singing? I could've done a better job, kitty kat!'_

The other occupants in BanchoLeomon's mind, Marsmon and Mercurimon, concurred with Ogremon's sentiments.

 _'Ogremon has a point. Your base could use a lot of work.'_ Mercurimon chimed in his two cents.

 _'Face it, he's not a singer! Did you see how everyone begged him to stop?'_ Marsmon remarked.

BanchoLeomon scowled. _I didn't have a choice. If it wasn't for that stupid bet I lost!_

 _'Excuses, excuses! Just admit you suck at karaoke! Thank the Supreme Digi-Deity that alien hottie spared you the further embarrassment. Which brings to the next point, when are you and Sheila gonna shack it up?! It's been long overdue!'_

 _I have no interest in Sheila, Ogremon._

 _'Are you kidding?! She's my type of woman! I'd tap that any day of the week! But, as you can see I can't, but you can. And the only way I can tap that ass if you do it!'_

BanchoLeomon made awkward glances, which Sheila noticed right away.

"What's wrong, BanchoLeomon?" Sheila asked curiously. "Is Ogremon saying something to you again?"

"No..."

Sheila lightly elbowed his side. "Don't lie, kitty kat. What did he say?"

"He said he wants me to tap it."

"Tap what?"

"Y'know..." BanchoLeomon turned away.

Sheila immediately picked up on the hint and smirked. "Oh yeah?" She then turned BanchoLeomon around and put his hand on her butt. "Go on. Free tap." She spoke seductively. "Make it good."

BanchoLeomon sweatdropped and pulled his hand back. Then, he delivered one loud slap to Sheila's ass, which startled everyone close by. Sheila was all smiles as she slapped BanchoLeomon's ass.

"Consider us even, kitty kat!" Sheila busted out laughing.

"Ugh..." BanchoLeomon groaned. There, you satisfied, Ogremon?

 _'Ohohoho, you bet I am! Next time, I wanna see you two hit it up in bed!'_

 _Don't push your luck._

Back on stage, Keke was able to able to bring much relief to everyone's ears when she sang her mother's song.

"I want to sing a song! A song to bring ShogunGekomon around around! When he hears my voice, I hope he likes the sound!" Keke sang with an extremely serene voice that easily won over the Gekomon, Otamamon, and ShogunGekomon.

Mimi cheered. "Yay! That's my girl!"

Cody commented. "She sings even better than Mimi does."

Armadillomon added. "Could be because she's also Matt's daughter and he's got a good voice, too."

Yolei pumped her fist up and cheered. "Way to go, Keke! You're owning it!"

"Anything's better than BanchoLeomon's horrendous performance," Pikkan remarked.

"Tell me about it," Sonja said.

"Least my ears aren't ringing anymore," Tony said, checking for his ears.

Biyomon shook her head and addressed Sora. "Maybe it's a good thing Tai, Agumon, and X are running late? They didn't have to listen to BanchoLeomon's singing?"

Sora sighed while looking at her wine glass. "Lucky them, I guess. I need to get here before the bingo games."

 **(End theme)**

Simms approached Pikkan and BW. "Sirs, your dates have just arrived. Mind coming with me?"

Pikkan and BW nodded together as they followed Simms out of the party.

Impmon sat up poking his fingers into his ears. "Yeesh, my eardrums almost exploded. That BanchoLeomon should quit show business."

"But, Keke's a good singer, huh?" Calumon stated.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super - _Beerus' Planet_ )**

While watching Keke impressive karaoke performance, Matt shifted his view over to Whismon and Beerusmon. He meticulously watched Beerusmon closely and making sure he wasn't already losing his patience.

"Anything yet, Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"No, but had that lion continued his horrible singing... who knows what Beerusmon wouldn't done. Thank the Supreme Digi-Deity for Keke," Matt sighed deeply.

As the children returned, Kari, TK, and Davis spotted them coming out.

"Where did you guys go?" TK asked them.

"Um, well we went off to play and..." Before Tike could finish, Meryl interjected.

"But, we saw Impmon and Calumon in the prize room! Looks like they were stealing candy!"

"Stealing candy?" Kari blinked.

"Hey, isn't that Impmon and Calumon over in those bushes over there?" Davis pointed to a purple head with jagged ears sticking out.

"Yeah, I think so!" David replied.

Gatomon, Patamon, and Veemon raced over to the bushes. Impmon panicked upon seeing the Digimon and stuffed the Digicore in his sleeve.

I'm so busted! Impmon gulped.

"Hey, Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, how are y'all doing?!" Calumon waved to them.

"Ok, Impmon, explain what you were doing in the prize room?" Gatomon apprehended him. "And coercing poor Calumon to steal for you!"

"It... it wasn't like that! I swear!" Impmon faked a laugh while backing off.

"C'mon, Calumon, let us handle this," Patamon said, leading Calumon away from Impmon.

"By the way, care to share some of that candy?" Veemon snickered, winking to Impmon.

"Kinder's keepers, ya blueberry!"

"Make me!"

"Ok, that's enough you two!" Gatomon blocked Veemon and Impmon from getting their hands on one another.

"All this over stealing candy?" TK scratched his head.

"Kids, you want to go grab some food? There's plenty left to go by!" Kari walked Tike, Kara, David, Meryl, and Salamon toward the table.

All the while, Impmon kept his cool and tried not arousing suspicions of holding the stolen Digicore.

 _Those suckas haven't noticed the Digicore I stole! Whew, so far so good!_ Impmon thought. "All right, let me at that grub!" He dashed right by Gatomon, Patamon, and Veemon.

"Think he's up to no good?" Patamon asked.

"Think? I know there's always trouble with him," Gatomon replied in an annoyed tone.

After Keke finished her performance, the guests gathered for more food made by Digitamamon and Tapirmon.

Whismon whispered to Beerusmon. "She has quite the lovely singing voice, Lord Beerusmon."

"Indeed and it's putting me in a slightly better mood. Glad they removed that lion off stage or I would've obliterated this whole planet away by now."

"Oh, but thank their lucky stars that didn't happen."

Beerusmon leaned his head on his hand and popped a few cherries in his mouth. "If they can continue to entertain me more, I'll spare this planet."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act: **Weathering a Coming Storm**

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And so I extended the Omega X vs. Beerusmon fight, combining both versions of the BoG and Super Goku vs Beerus fights. I thought Omega X can put up more of an offensive than having him get completely curbstomped by the Digital God of Destruction. Either way, the message is clear and the impact is all the same.

And yes, that 'bad animation' line by Whismon is a reference to Super's infamously 'badly drawn/animated' fifth episode during its original Japan TV broadcast. Before someone tries to educate me on the Japanese animation industry, yes I'm aware of the time management and stress the animators have to endure (not to mention the little pay they get for their hard work, which is sad) to meet deadlines. Much respect to their passions and the crap they have to deal with.

For the rest of the chapter, it's still largely the same BoDG movie fic chapter (ch 3 to be precise). Tike and Meryl are teasing a relationship, but since they're kids they won't go far. But who knows sometime down the line?

Impmon (and to extent Calumon) is still in the Pilaf role just like in the movie fic version of this arc.

Mimi gets to sing her karaoke song all the same, and unfortunately the audiences have to suffer BanchoLeomon's painful attempt. Thank goodness for Keke, lol. Thankfully, BanchoLeomon's 'roommates' roast him for his 'wonderful' performance.

And did anyone catch the 'Cat Love Food' reference the former Teenage Wolves (now Knife of Day, thanks Digimon tri.) brought up? Yep, that was intentional.

Unlike Vegeta, Matt has no prior engagement or knowledge of Beerusmon. So everything Beerusmon does will be new to him. But he's just as nervous as the Saiyan Prince around an unpredictable God of Destruction.

And next chapter we continue the party shenanigans before Beerusmon loses it. Matt has his work cut out for him, lol. Let's see how this plays out.

Send a review and see you soon!


	4. Weathering a Coming Storm

**A/N:** This will be another breather chapter as Matt and Gabumon try to appease Beerusmon. Meanwhile, other shenanigans, mostly Impmon and an infamous Bingo Dance, shall occur. Also X briefly leaves to fetch something to help Tai summon the 'Ascendant God'.

And among other things.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy**_

 _ **Act I: Battle of Digital Gods**_

 _ **Chapter IV: Weathering a Coming Storm**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island/Beach Resort/11:20 AM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Under the Blue Sky**_ **)**

As she sat near a table with Biyomon, Sora consumed a whole plate of spaghetti to the surprise of many near her.

"Sora, don't you think you oughta slow down?" Izzy asked, who watched her inhale her whole plate.

"I'm not waiting for Tai and Agumon while my food sits there. Besides, I can't let it go cold," Sora said, twirling her fork over the last spaghetti strands. She quickly stuffed them in her mouth and swallowed it fast. "How dare they make us wait honestly!"

"At least the Bingo game hasn't started yet," Biyomon added.

"About that," Cody spoke up. "It's going to start soon."

The irked Bearer of Love scoffed. "Terrific." She drank down some wine and watched the festivities. She turned toward Beerusmon and Whismon sitting together. "Still, I have to wonder where those two came from."

"Gennai's been awfully polite to 'em," Armadillomon observed. "Are they something important or somethin'?"

"Tentomon, what can you tell us about them?" Biyomon asked the walking Digimon Encyclopedia, who paused and placed his drink down.

"Erm, well... for once, I know nothing about them other than them already introducing themselves. This is the first I've ever seen them."

"Apparently, Mimi says they're friends of Matt?" Sora eyed the two deities suspiciously. "How come we've never heard of them until now? And how well does Matt know them?"

"What if Yamato knows them and not Matt?" wondered Izzy. "Either way, I deduce he and Gabumon might've met these two during their interstellar travels in the Digiverse."

"Good deduction, Izzy!" Tentomon chimed in, nodding in approval over his partner's intuition.

"They're not starting any trouble at least. That's a good thing, right, Sora?"

"Maybe, Biyomon," Sora said, not taking her eyes off the deities and taking another wine sip. _Gennai and Simms both are giving Beerusmon and Whismon some royal treatment. Wonder how X makes of this?_

Elsewhere, the Scooby Digidestined conversed at another table with Joe and Gomamon joining them.

"Awww, what do you mean Matt and his band's performance is being delayed?" Jun griped, slamming her glass down. "Don't tell me Matt's gotten cold feet singing again?"

"We don't know his reasons, but fear not, my lovely Jun, we'll hear a grand performance from Knife of Day!" Kotemon reassured her by flashing a thumbs up accompanied with a tooth sparkle.

"I hope so," Jun said, leaning over and putting an arm around Jim's arm. She giggled, snuggling and rubbing against his arm. "I want to be able to enjoy this occasion with my Jimmy!"

"Yeah," Jim smiled down over his girlfriend and patted her head.

Hagurumon spoke while stuffing his mouth with screws. "Mmmm! Good!"

"Enjoying your screws, Hagurumon?" Jim turned to his Digimon partner, who nodded eagerly with metal scraps falling off his cheeks.

"Mmmhmm!"

"Ugh, close your mouth. Seriously," Joe groaned. "It's especially impolite around the ladies."

"Thanks for keeping us on your mind, Joe!" Chizuru added, widening a big grin. "Man, but I gotta say Knife of Day really have fallen off the radar after Matt went total Yamato and when you guys beat that Virus guy."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Momoe nodded, watching Knife of Day talking with Matt. "Fighting just became his new passion. Though, it's always nice when he sings. It's not like he's lost a step. What do you think, Mikemon?"

Mikemon paused eating and mused. "Hmmm, well didn't that Yamato persona go away after the Evil D-Reaper was beaten?"

Lalamon added. "I believe so, but he still trains a lot which is something Yamato does, right?"

Mantarou sighed as he and Bearmon leaned back on their chairs. "Whatever the case, let's not make it our business. Besides, I can't forget what that Yamato made Matt do blowing up half of that stadium."

"Yeah..." The Inoue sisters both recalled the incident and hung their heads.

"On the bright side, all of those Digimon did get revived thanks to the Digicores and Primary Village," Gomamon reassured them. "There's always a bright side to everything! Huh, Joe?"

Having stayed quiet during the exchange, the Bearer of Reliability replied. "Yeah, I guess. By the way, Chizuru, Momoe, I heard Yolei's been liking her job at Stark Industries."

"Like? Are you kidding? She's having a blast and how lucky she is!" Chizuru nearly spat out some of her drink.

"Not only working with Ken but working for that absolute playboy Tony Stark!" Momoe exclaimed. "We're talking Time Magazine's Person of the Year last year!"

"Oh, I'm so jealous of our baby sister," Chizuru teared up dramatically. "She's moved up in the world faster and left us in the dust! Not only that, she's got it made becoming a career woman!"

"Well, that's what happens when you have a team of young minds who've experienced the wonders of the Digital World. Tony became totally sold on the idea of meeting digitized beings since he's a man of technology," Mantarou stated. "I don't honestly see the big deal with how many Digidestined there are now..." _Yeah right, I wish I were in your shoes, Yolei!_

"It also helps Yolei, Ken, and Izzy are our top technical genius minds," Joe said. "Tony can make use of them in the long run."

"Can't help but think if they've been helping upgrade that Iron Man armor of his?" Gomamon wondered.

"Oh, we totally missed out on this year's Stark Expo!" Jun said. "Jim, we're totally going to the next one."

"Um, yeah, I'm sorta kind we missed out," Jim sweatdropped. "Did you forget about those Hammer Drones that went haywire and attacked all those people?"

"Thankfully Yolei, Ken, and Izzy were there to send their partners out to give Iron Man and War Machine help," Joe sighed. "They really helped save that disaster."

"And since they got in better graces with Tony," Jim said.

"Yep! They've moving on up, huh, Joe?" Gomamon grinned, winking to his partner.

 **(End theme)**

Everyone at the table turned over to Yolei and Ken chatting with Tony and Pepper. Yolei was seen pouring a drink for Tony while Pepper gave a jealous look. Ken handed a glass to Pepper, appeasing the woman.

"So, how about that next armor upgrade? Need me, Ken, and Izzy to check it out for you?" Yolei asked, winking seductively, which didn't sit well with Pepper.

Ken facepalmed watching this going on. "Ugh, Yolei, please."

"Thanks, but I should be good. You guys have been handling the computer science division great. I made the best choice going with you, Ken, and Izzy!" Tony said. "Glad I can depend on Tai for many so many connections. Hey, Pepper, you want another glass?"

"No, I'll pass," Pepper answered in an annoyed manner.

"Ooook, was it something I said?"

"No, just peachy."

Yolei motioned to Pepper, but the ginger-haired woman rolled her eyes. "What? I can't pour a glass for my boss?"

"You and your friends have gotten into much good graces with Tony."

"Well, we're happy to be of service," Ken interjected, pulling Yolei to the side. "And glad we helped avert that Stark Expo disaster. Let's hope for a turn-out without any hiccups?"

"Knock on wood," Tony replied. "Yolei, with all due respect and I appreciate the kindness, but..." He pulled her closer and whispered. "Pepper can be a bit territorial. You saw the look she gave you. I don't want friction between y'all, ok?"

"I'll try not to step on anyone's shoes then. Sorry, Tony," the purple-haired woman said, adjusting her glasses and shifting her eyes toward Pepper. _Not unless she bites my head off first._ She gave a nervous sigh and refrained from making eye contact with Pepper.

 **(Cue Power Rangers OST - Bulk & Skull theme)**

Elsewhere, Impmon and Calumon were already seated together with Tike, Kara, David, Meryl., and Salamon Gatomon, Patamon, and Veemon joined them. The three Digimon closely monitored Impmon suspiciously.

"What? Can't an imp eat in peace?" Impmon noticed the glares the three gave him. "Sheesh, not like I'm gonna steal y'alls food!"

"Can I have your bread?" Calumon asked, trying to pick off a slice from Impmon's plate.

"No!" Impmon hissed, backhanding Calumon's hand away.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Hey, give him a piece, Impmon!" Gatomon hissed, quickly brandishing her claws to him.

"Ok, ok, sheesh!" The imp rolled his eyes, but one glare from Gatomon finally got him to comply. _Man, does this feline ever have it out for me?! Feline PMS I tell ya!_ He break some bread for Calumon and handed him some.

Calumon beamed happily and stuffed down the bread. "Yum! Thanks, pal!"

As Impmon turned around, Gatomon folded her arms and smirked like a boss.

"Man, Gatomon sure knows how to handle Impmon well," David observed.

"Yep, Gatomon don't take shit from no one," Kara nodded.

"How do you like the food, Meryl?" Tike asked, eating rice and teriyaki chicken with Mummymon's daughter. He watched her biting into her bread. He put on a stupidly ecstatic grin. _She's even cuter when she eats! I can't believe I'm getting in good graces with Mummymon's daughter!_

"Um, Tike," Meryl interjected, interrupting the boy's train of thoughts. "Are you going to eat? Your mouth is hanging open."

"Huh? Oh, man!" Tike swallowed his mouth full of food. _Totally not cool! She probably thought that was gross!_

Meryl giggled. "Silly, make sure to swallow your food."

"Yeah, got it!" The boy added, quickly wolfing down his whole plate.

 _Sheesh and I thought I was a glutton. These rugrats put me to shame!_ Impmon thought, watching Tike and Kara inhale their plates without a second thought.

"Isn't it good, Salamon?" Meryl asked, watching her partner eating and nodding.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet**_

 **(Cue Propellerheads –** _ **Spybreak**_ **)**

Back on the small planet, Tai and Agumon took on stages with their hands cupped to the sides.

" _ **Tsunnnnnami...!**_ "

" _ **Terrrrrra...!**_ "

X watched on the sidelines and sensed his pupils' energies increase in conjunction. A blue ball of Ki formed inside Tai's palms while an orange ball formed in Agumon's.

"Here we go," the masked watched muttered, clenching his teeth behind his mask. "Just don't blow up more of my planet, you two!"

" _ **WAVE/BEAM!**_ " The duo fired off their respective Ki blasts.

The blasts trailed across over one side of the small planet and came back the other way around. As the beams hurtled toward their backs, Tai and Agumon instinctively turned catching their immense blasts. Tai held back his massive blue wave. Agumon clutched the orange light. Both struggled and planted their feet into the earth to get a better hold of the blasts. After a few seconds of struggle, the beams exploded right in their faces.

 _ **Ba-Boom!**_

The resulting shockwave swept across the planet, but X formed a barrier to protect himself from debris.

"I really hate you two," X sighed deeply, exasperated with his pupils' reckless methods.

As the smoke cleared, Tai and Agumon emerged with dust and visible scathed blemishes on their bodies.

"Damn it, this won't work!" Tai cursed, looking down over himself.

Agumon wondered. "What do you think we should do now, Tai?"

"Well, it's not enough to beat Beerusmon," the Bearer of Courage answered his partner's concern. "Hate to say it, but he's the strongest opponent we've ever faced." He turned and motioned over to the masked watcher. "Hey, X! Bad news. Getting in a round of training just won't be enough practice to get us up to this Ascendant God level."

 _This is going to take a lot of work. There's gotta be something I can do... yes, I think it's about that time._ X thought, turning away. "Listen, you two continue working at it. There's something I need to take care of. I'll be right back." He flew over to his mansion.

"X, wait! Where are you going?!" Agumon asked.

Tai wondered the same thing. "What are you up to, X?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island/Beach Resort/11:30 AM**_

 **(Cue Summer Wars OST –** _ **OZ, the Virtual City**_ **)**

Pikkan, BW, and Sam waited for their dates on while the party festivities continued. They paused and noticed Simms walking forward with three lovely ladies.

On Simms' right was a girl with long brunette hair, a green dress, and her most defining features, a pair of pointed ears that resembled Pikkan's. The girl closely resembled a slightly older Jeri Katou.

Pikkan smiled as he approached the elf-eared girl. "Juri."

"Pikkan, how are you my love?" Juri asked, embracing the Alterian.

"Been waiting for you. Is the party still going on?"

"Of course until we're all drunk and merry."

Juri giggled. "Oh you!"

BW eyed a beautiful sight to behold. On Simms' right was a woman wearing long, blonde hair that reached down the middle of her back while sporting a violet dress that showed her cleavage. The most striking features of this woman were her blue eyes that seemed to stare through BW.

Needless to say, BW was enamored by the woman's presence.

"Rena," BW acknowledged the beautiful blonde.

"Fancy seeing you again, my handsome man," Rena smirked seductively and approached him. She folded both arms around BW and kissed him. "Is there room for more at Mimi's party?"

"They're all waiting for us."

The third girl, Catherine Deneuve, arrived from France with her partner Floramon. Sam walked over and kissed her hand.

"Thank you for the invite, Sam," Catherine happily blushed.

"No, I'm glad you can make it. Tai isn't here yet, but he'll be thrilled to see you. Now, shall we?" Sam offered a hand to Catherine, who took it. He led Catherine and Floramon forward. "You like bingo?"

"I've only played it a few."

"We're having a bingo tournament. It's going to be fun."

"Sounds like it will be. I'm in!"

Simms walked past the three dates. "I'll see you back at the party."

Pikkan and Juri grabbed each other's hands before making their way toward the party. BW and Rena took a while, but eventually they went on ahead.

xxxxx

Back at the party...

"I haven't even sensed a pinch of Ascendant God energy since we've come to this backwater Digital World," Beerusmon watched the party-goers and took a seat next to Whismon. He crossed a leg and leaned forward, looking bored. "I was very much looking forward to meeting one."

Whismon replied, cutting and eating some meat. "From what I've heard from the Chosen, I've learned there's only a handful of Ascendants. The rest are either half-breeds or children."

"Is that so?"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods OST –** _ **Bingo Tournament Open**_ **)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?! Drum roll please!" Mimi's voice rang out behind the curtains, which opened up and revealed her on stage. Right on cue, a drum roll was sounded. Mimi beckoned for the spotlight on her as she held a microphone in hand. "Now let's get my birthday celebration rolling with the bingo tournament!"

 **(End theme)**

Upon hearing this, Sora sighed. "Stupid Tai. Couldn't make it for the bingo game?" She grumbled as Biyomon massaged her shoulders. "Yes, wooooosah, I know." She breathed in and out hard.

"Wooosah?" Izzy asked.

"Her new method of coping with stress," Biyomon explained in short.

"She's not getting worked up because Tai isn't here, is he?" Tentomon gulped and backed away nervously.

"It's ok, guys," the Bearer of Love reassured them, rubbing her temples. "I'm fine."

 _That's not the vibes I'm getting._ Cody thought.

Back on stage, Mimi called for Knife of Day to push carts covered with sheets. The girls from the Scooby Digidestined side hollered for the cute guys.

"As you know the new fancy cars are awesome grand prizes, but they're not even the super grand prize!" Mimi announced as she walked over to the nearest sheet covered cart. She pulled the sheet off and revealed the Digicores, sans one. "The whole set of the mystical Digicores! All you have to do is win the tournament and you'll get any wish you want granted!"

Impmon caught wind of this and did a double take, nearly choking on his food. "Gah!" He immediately spat out his food. _Oh no, they're gonna notice one of 'em is missing!_

"What are ya so worked up over, Impmon?" Veemon asked.

Patamon added. "You're face's turning white."

Gatomon narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "Gee, I do wonder what comes to that devious little mind ever so often."

"Get grip and stop trying to paint me like the bad guy every time you get, kitty cat!"

Meryl handed Impmon a napkin. "Impmon, could you not yell and spit please? We're eating here."

"Yeah, you should know good table manners," Tike said.

 _Oh, you're one to talk, ya golden-haired rugrat!_ The impish Digimon scowled and grabbed the napkin.

Beerusmon attentively noted the Digicores. "Hmm, Digicores? They remind me so much of the four Sovereigns' data orbs. I believe four specific ones were granted to each Sovereign."

Whismon added. "Yes, quite a sight. It's only reasonable that some would be here since Azulongmon governs this quadrant of the Digiverse."

"I do recall bringing four of these specific Digicores, each with their own designated Sovereign's emblem, would summon a digi-deity that resembles a dragon that grants anyone a wish."

Suddenly, Sam counted the set. "Hey, wait a second! I only see three of them! There's one Digicore missing!"

"He's right, guys!" Keke called out.

Everyone fell into shock and scoured around looking for the fourth Digimon to see if it had dropped anywhere. Amidst the commotion, Impmon pushed his seat back and quickly slipped off quietly.

 _Time for me to make my leave! These numbskulls don't even realize it!_ Impmon grinned devilishly and crawled under the table. _Now to find my way to the back of that stage and then freedom is all mine!_

As Impmon reached the other side of the table, he bumped right into Gatomon and Patamon. The duo casted dark and intimidating glares that made Impmon want to shrink.

 _Shit, busted!_ Impmon freaked out.

"Going somewhere, Impmon?" Gatomon asked.

"Uh, huhuh, I was gonna for seconds at the buffet...!"

"Awfully suspicious of you to leave," Patamon furrowed his brows.

"How about I help y'all find that Digicore...?!" As Impmon turned around, Gatomon snatched his arm and accidentally yanked off his red glove.

Out of the glove, the stolen Digicore fell and hit the ground with a loud thud. Everyone close by heard the sound and turned around seeing the culprit. Most casted annoyed glares upon realizing where the fourth Digicore had gone.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Pilaf Gang's Plan**_ **)**

"Ugh, fine I never wanted it to come to this!" Impmon shouted as he yanked Calumon aside and pulled out a gun. He pointed it to Calumon's head. "A'right, listen up, ya jerks, if you don't wanna see me blow this butterball's head off, you'll pay me 1 million digi-dollars and let me leave!"

In response, everyone gave him deadpan and apathetic looks.

"Hmmmm." Was all they could give him.

"Um, how about 100,000?" Impmon persuaded instead. He looked at the others looking down at him. Then, he heard low chuckles stifling. "Are y'all crazy?! What are y'all laughing at?! I'm gonna pop Calumon like a zit!"

"If this is a game this ain't fun, Impmon!" Calumon fidgeted.

Noticing the commotion, Beerusmon remarked. "A child Digimon is threatening to kill another child Digimon? And everyone at this party merely laughs? I should go discipline them all." Just as he got up from his chair, Matt and Gabumon rushed over to calm him.

"No, no, Lord Beerusmon! They're just goofing off!" Matt tried his hardest to calm the Digital God down. "Impmon's just using a toy gun!"

"Right, it won't do any harm to Calumon!" Gabumon laughed albeit nervously.

"THIS AIN'T A TOY GUN!" Impmon shouted. "And I ain't goofing around! I'll splatter this butterball's brains all over the ground if y'all don't give what I want!"

"IMPMON!" Gatomon hissed as she and Patamon were ready to jump him.

"Ugh, Impmon," Sonja growled. "Calumon, mule kick!"

"MULE KICK!" Calumon closed his eyes and groin kicked Impmon.

 _ **Ding!**_

As his bell got rung, Impmon's face turned red as he let Calumon go and fired a few rounds into the air. To the shock of some spectators, it was the sound of a real gun instead of it being a toy.

 **(End theme)**

"And it's super effective!" Davis added.

"Did you seriously just say that, Davis?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I mean why not?"

"I taught the little guy that just in case Impmon tried picking on him," Sonja winked. "Works like a charm."

"Just as long as you don't start teaching him to headbutt crotches," Pikkan muttered.

Gatomon and Patamon managed to wrestle Impmon down. Gatomon seized the gun and emptied out the bullets. She handed it to Kara.

"Impmon, we can't have one day of freaking peace without you mucking things up!" Gatomon hissed, restraining the trickster. "And who loaned you the gun?"

"Wouldn't you wanna know, whiskers...?"

Gatomon pinched Impmon's right ear.

"Ow, ok, ok, ok, I bought it off some Deputymon! I was desperate to defend myself! I miss being able to fire a gun like I used to as Beelzebumon!"

Patamon sighed. "All this because you want to become Beelzebumon again?"

"That's probably what he wants to wish for, to have those inhibitor rings taken off," Gatomon speculated. She noticed Impmon sweating. "Hah, I knew it! Well, after today, I don't think Anubimon's letting you off easy again!"

"Deputymon? Like the same one we watched duel Starmon?" Sora wondered.

"Ow! I've been shot!" Came a woman's voice. It was Pepper Potts, who got shot in the knee by one of Impmon's stray bullets. Tony quickly tended to her.

"Guys, Pepper's been shot in the leg!" Tony shouted. "Easy, Pepper, I've got..."

"No, let me handle this!" Falcomon offered as he, Dianamon, and Minervamon hurried over to tend to Pepper. "Relax, miss, I'm a healer."

"A healer?" Pepper asked as she turned to Tony and then Yolei, who grabbed her hand.

"Falcomon's our friend, Pepper. He can take the bullet out with his powers," Yolei smiled, giving the woman some reassurance.

Nodding, Pepper complied and let Falcomon work over her.

"Be gentle, Falcomon," Ken asked of the Digicore guardian.

As Falcomon focused, some blue energy formed from his feathered hands and bathed over Pepper's leg. The ginger-haired woman winced for a moment, but the healing light soothed and healed the wound. The energy removed the bullet that got lodged inside her leg tendon. Tony watched as Falcomon miraculously removed the bullet and healed her.

"Wait, he can heal?" Mummymon asked as he noticed Falcomon doing his healing work.

"Did you forget? He was able to heal others during the evil D-Reaper crisis and he's the Digicore guardian," BanchoLeomon reminded the oblivious Digital World champion.

Mummymon facepalmed. "Ugh, right. I tend to block that out of my mind."

"Better?" Falcomon asked as Pepper bent and stretched her leg forward.

"Yeah, it's good as new!" Pepper replied, smiling genuinely. "Thank you, Falcomon!"

"She's our super healer when X isn't around!" Yolei said, giving Pepper a thumbs up. "Need help up?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Yolei."

"Say, that was some neat magic trick, kid," Tony acknowledged Falcomon's healing power.

Dianamon asserted. "It's not a magic trick, Mr. Stark."

Minervamon corrected him. "Nope, it's real miracle power! It was passed over from our Great Spirian Elder, who has long since passed!"

"Sorry, I was trying to demean your powers," the CEO openly apologized to Falcomon. "But, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for healing my friend."

"Anytime, it's not a problem, Mr. Stark," Falcomon nodded.

Tike approached Impmon. "Next time you use a gun, why not try shooting me?"

"I'll pass..." Impmon groaned, sinking his head as Gatomon tied his hands behind his back.

"And no I'm not letting anyone shoot you, Tike," Kari scolded the boy. "I don't care if you're hundreds of times stronger and faster than any normal kid, you're still mine and TK's little boy!"

The boy sighed and whined. "Yes, mom."

Meryl sniffed and hugged Tike. "Yeah, don't let anyone shoot you, Tike!"

"Your motherly habits are picking up early, Kari," Davis teased her.

"Gotta start early somewhere," the brunette giggled.

Meanwhile, as the commotion eased down, Matt and Gabumon both sensed a rising storm waiting to happen.

Matt nervously asked him. "What did you think, Lord Beerusmon? Wasn't it an entertaining performance?"

Beerusmon remained seated, but on his forehead was one of the stray bullets. The bullet struck his forehead and was flattened. The Digital God didn't budge an inch or show any pain, but his eyes started to twitch eliciting irritation.

"One of those projectiles hit me, too."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST –** _ **Beerus' Wrath**_ **)**

Furrowing a brow bridge, the bullet bounced right off Beerusmon's forehead. Matt and Gabumon were taken aback, deathly afraid of Beerusmon's reaction.

Beerusmon deepened his tone as the bullet fell in his palm. "It feels itchy like the bite of an insect I should crush." He clenched and crushed the bullet.

Whismon replied, cleaning his mouth with a napkin. "I take it you're in a hostile mood. Are you going to destroy the Digital World?"

"I prefer to see as renewing so it may reach its potential."

 **(End theme)**

With that, Beerusmon opened his hand and let the crushed remains of the bullet fall. As his unsettling temper rose, a purple aura formed and bathed over him.

"Of course before any creation, there must come destruction!"

Gabumon freaked out and turned over to Matt. "We gotta do something quick, Matt!"

Then, the Bearer of Friendship noticed the stage nearby and remembered the concert his band were set to perform. He formed a quick idea and beckoned Gabumon over.

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!" Matt announced, garnering everyone's attention. "The gun show's over! Time it's time for the main event of Mimi's birthday celebration... THE BINGO TOURNAMENT!" He and Gabumon jumped on stage side by side with spotlights hitting them both. _Yamato, you're gonna kill me if you're still there!_

Matt and Gabumon started to dance with random bingo music playing.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST –** _ **Fun Bingo**_ **)**

 _ **BINGO!**_

"BINGO!"

 _ **BINGO!**_

"BINGO!"

 _ **BINGO!**_

"BINGO!"

There was much confusion and baffled looks from those viewing the bingo performance. Everyone looked on watching Matt and Gabumon give their most awkward dance numbers ever.

"And here I thought BanchoLeomon's karaoke performance was bad," Davis muttered before getting a growl from the lion warrior. He and Veemon covered their mouths.

"Better if we shut up, Davish."

"Right."

Keke lowered her head. "I'll forever disown you as my dad after this, Matt." _I'm so glad you aren't here watching this, Dimitri._

"Aw, man, Matt's totally becoming a king of lame," the shaggy-haired band member remarked.

The glasses-wearing member blinked in befuddlement. "Totally. Those blows in the head must've caused permanent brain damage or something like that."

The ponytail hair member shook his head and gasped. "No, I get it! He wants us to try our own rendition of this bingo music! It's brilliant!"

The other two looked at their friend like he was high on pot.

"FINE TIME BINGO, HAH! THIS IS THE FUNNEST TO BE-O! YEAH! THE FOOD IS TASTY, TOO! YUM! LET'S GO PLAY-O! LET'S BE FRIENDS-O! FUNTIME BINGO! TIME TO PLAY SOME BINGO! OLAY!" Matt and Gabumon finished wearing the goofiest smiles on their faces.

 **(End theme)**

Both veered over the other side of the venue where the deities had unsatisfying things to say.

Whismon remarked, deadpan and all. "That was certainly something."

Beerusmon scoffed. "Indeed, the Bearer of Friendship may be a decent singer, but he's a poor dance man. He'd give you and the lion a run for y'alls money, Whismon."

"Now you're just being hurtful."

Matt gritted his teeth hard, resisting the urge to blow up at their faces.

"Now, how about we make an orbit around Planet Buffet Table?" Whismon asked, inviting Beerusmon to follow.

"Very well."

As Beerusmon walked off, Matt let out an exasperated sigh and walked off stage with Gabumon.

BanchoLeomon grumbled hearing snickers in the back of his mind.

 _'Even Matt outshone you, cat, but his and Gabumon's dance number needs work. But, look on the bright side, you're still the second worst singer next to Joe!'_ Ogremon berated his rival, choking with laughter.

 _'And Joe was freaking abysmal!'_ laughed Marsmon. _'Be thankful you're better than that guy.'_

 _'Hate to agree with my two colleagues, BanchoLeomon._ Mercurimon replied apologetically.

BanchoLeomon grumbled. "Whatever, things just couldn't get any worse for me."

"What's that, kitty kat?" Sheila smirked devilishly.

"Nothing."

"Your roommates giving you a hard time again?"

"You have no idea."

Mimi picked up the Digicore and scolded Impmon. "Impmon, this is my birthday party! Next time you cause any trouble, you're going to time out!"

Gatomon smirked evilly. "Oh, don't worry. Leave him with me and Patamon. It'll be fun to play the wardens."

Impmon grumbled. "You never let me have fun."

Sonja walked over and scooped Calumon in her arms.

"You ok, little one?"

"Yep! The Mule Kick really worked!"

"Glad to know."

Calumon replied giving Sonja his Eskimo kisses to the female Artificial's delight.

"Though, I have to admit, Impmon, that was kinda a cute skit" Mimi winked to the little one. "Next time, use a toy gun for everyone's sake, ok?" She walked right back to the stage carrying the fourth Digicore. "Let's get our bingo on!"

"Bingo time!" Palmon hollered.

Matt and Gabumon walked off the stage with the former feeling embarrassed.

"Ugh, if Yamato were here now, he'd flip thousands of tables by now."

"Nah, I'd say he'd blow up File Island."

"Fair point, Gabumon. Ugh, please let this be over..." Matt groaned.

"Hey, Matt!" Knife of Day called over to the band leader.

"What now, guys? Can this wait?"

"Actually, I think our next song should be a rendition of the bingo song!" Takashi suggested, putting on a big grin and showing a thumbs up.

Yutaka and Akira crossed their arms and nodded dismissively, dejecting his idea behind his back.

Gabumon chuckled nervously. "Oh boy."

The Bearer of Friendship resisted the urge to pull his hair out. _This day couldn't get any freaking worse! Tai, Agumon, X, what the hell's taking you three?!_ He pivoted over watching the deities given hotdogs from Digitamamon. "But it does appear to have worked for now, Gabumon. Doesn't seem like he's going to destroy the Digital World anymore."

"All we need to do is keep him in a good mood and persuade him to leave."

"Easier said than done, but what choice do we have now?"

Both sighed deeply knowing their big task ahead of them the rest of the day.

xxxxx

 _ **Central Planet/Shinmon's Palace**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Infinite Universe**_ **)**

"Welcome, X," Shinmon said as he, Kibitomon, Gosenzomon, Shintomon, and Buddhamon walked the masked watcher into the palace. "Right this way."

"Thanks for sending Buddhamon to come get me by my request."

"Where are you going to take him, father?" Shintomon asked.

"I'm normally not supposed to do this. It goes against my jurisdiction to interfere with the dealings of another deity. But after learned Beerusmon reached the Digital World. On top of Omega X being brought down... this may call for drastic measures to help pacify Beerusmon's wrath should he lose his temper."

X replied ever so tensely. "I still appreciate you doing this."

"Are you certain you want to reenter the Nexus realm?" Kibitomon asked the masked watcher. "With all due respect, there's nothing left but the ghosts of a dimension long lost to a universal disaster."

"There were remnants left over that managed to survive that disaster. Myself, the D3s, BW, Pikkan, a few others, and sadly the Digital Warlord," X said, lowering his head and sighing deep trying hard not to recall the disaster that ended his old dimension. "Everyone else perished."

"Or, simply became reborn in this universe," Gosenzomon sagely replied. "Kinda like how a computer reboots itself. The Nexus is simply a room of lost data from the old hard drive. X, I hope you know what you're looking for is still there, my friend."

Glancing over his shoulder, X vaguely smiled. "Thank you, old timer. I hope what I need is still there." He said looking down at his own clenched fist.

Upon arriving near a set of doors, Shinmon beckoned X forward.

"Here we are, X," Shinmon presented the doors. "Behind the doors will lead you to the Nexus."

"Thank you, Lord Shinmon."

"From here on, you're on your own. What you're about to do is very risky. None of us here is sure what will happen behind these closed doors."

"I think I already have an idea. I recall doing something like this before."

"If this fails, you'll..."

"Perish, I know, but if it's to ensure Omega X has a chance to become an Ascendant God."

"Ascendant God," an intrigued Shintomon muttered.

"Well, it's time," Shinmon nodded as with the hand of his wave broke open the door's lock.

As the door opened, the bright light emanating from the Nexus bathed X. The masked watched closed his eyes, but still managed to walk forward unfazed by the cosmic light. Stepping through the light, X squinted his eyes and watched Shinmon seal the doors behind him.

"Good luck, my friend," Shinmon said with a determined glare.

"Can he do it, sir?" Kibitomon inquired.

Shintomon quizzically spoke. "Will the Nexus be too much for him?"

"For his sake, I hope so."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus Chamber/?**_

Upon entering the room, X shielded his eyes from the shimmering white light shrouding the environment around him. His eyes caught a golden orb of light glowing and dimming. Once reaching for it, the orb cracked and exploded, sending a bright light that filled the whole room. X backed off as something caught his eye. Something materialized inside the light.

 _What is that?!_ X thought as he watched whatever materialize form into a disembodied golden head. It had a bald headed appearance and both eyes seemingly shut. "A head?" He quickly came to a realization what he was looking at. _Could that be? It's... it's the first Ascendant! Alpha X!_

 **(Cue The Matrix Reloaded OST –** _ **Wonder of Zion**_ **)**

Just then, the space underneath X shattered and he witnessed a vortex forming. X and the head slowly descended into an endless pit of darkness.

"What now?" X wondered, seemingly unaware of what would happen next. He floated over for Alpha X's head, but soon he and the head hit a surface. The masked watcher found himself sitting on top of a floating platform.

Suddenly, a strange fog formed over the area, further befuddling X.

"This feels awfully familiar..." X recalled an instance in his former life he had to undergo a similar ordeal. He made a dash for the disembodied head and snatched it. "All right, I've got the head. What now?"

The head suddenly twitched and shook in X's hands. The head's eyes and mouth opened, sending golden beams of light that bathed over X's body. X felt an immense shock run through him as a result. Now subdued by the light, X felt pain jolt through his body and he screamed in pain.

 _Yeah, this pain feels way too familiar... like the last time I relinquished my watcher status!_ X seethed, trying his hardest to resist the pain gripping his body. He threw his head back screaming. _No! I can't quit now! Tai... Agumon... they depend on me... to help them to figure out a way to form the Ascendant God. Alpha X... perhaps you can give me what I need to help those two._

Alpha X's eyes stared right through X. However, he gave no response.

"What do you know about the Ascendant God? Were you one before?" X asked.

Just then, he heard footsteps. He quickly looked over his shoulder and sighted two shadow figures.

"Who's there?!"

As the fog cleared, Tai and Agumon came into view.

"Tai? Agumon?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Central Planet/Shin's Palace**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super -** _ **Beerus' Planet**_ **)**

Shinmon, Gosenzomon, Kibitomon, Shintomon, and Buddhamon stood waiting for X outside the door. Just before Shintomon could address his father and elder, the Supreme deities sensed two energy presences materialize. They turned around to see Tai and Agumon drop in unexpected using Instant Movement.

"Tai, Agumon?" Shinmon addressed the duo casually. "Welcome."

"We weren't counting on you coming here," Shintomon said taken aback.

Tai replied earnestly. "Hope we aren't intruding, but X's been gone for a little while. We guessed he'd come here."

Agumon added. "Considering the drastic situation we have back in the Digital World."

"Lord Beerusmon, we're aware," Buddhamon said.

"We normally shouldn't be doing this, interfering with the natural order goes against our jurisdiction," Gosenzomon reminded them. "But, in this case, I might make an exception."

"Whatever do you mean, sir?" Kibitomon asked the elder Supreme Digi-Deity.

"What do you make an exception?" Tai wondered.

"Remember when I told you young lads that some powerful jerk sealed me in that blasted D-Sword? The one your sister removed, Taichi?" The elder addressed the Bearer of Courage. "The one I was sealed in for millions of cycles? Well, the jerk that just happened to seal me in the D-Sword was Beerusmon! That dagnabbit long-eared hothead couldn't take a joke!" He quickly threw a fit, recalling his last encounter with the Digital God of Destruction.

 _And he's bears that grudge to this day... millions of cycles later._ Kibitomon thought.

"I was the prime Supreme Digi-Deity of the 15th generation! The nerve of that guy to seal me in that sword during one of our coordination meetings!"

"That long ago? Beerusmon has to be many many millions of years old," Agumon said.

"Not surprising, he's a god after all," Tai figured as he turned to the sealed doors. "Say, what's behind those doors? I bet that's where X must be, right?"

Shinmon answered. "Indeed, I let him in."

"Didn't know you had a Room of Time on you, Lord Shinmon."

"Actually, Tai, this room isn't for training. It's called the Nexus Chamber. It's akin to storage room comprised of age old data compiled from older networks, but this one houses leftover spiritual essences, even those from other universes."

"Have you actually been in this room, Lord Shinmon?" Agumon inquired.

"To be truthful, I haven't. I'm equally intrigued to learn of my predecessors and the Great Elder's whose spiritual presences have been kept sealed in here. Out of all of us, the only one who's ever been in this room is the Supreme Digi-Deity elder."

"It was many cycles ago. I have vague memories myself," Gosenzomon replied. "But, I do remember seeing my predecessors apply and pass over their knowledge to me. I came out ever more wiser. Whatever X finds, I hope he can find whatever he needs, especially if it pertains to this Ascendant God I've been hearing about."

"How long will it take?" Tai asked, meticulously facing the closed doors.

"However long it takes, Taichi," Gosenzomon firmly stated.

 _Be careful in there, X. Don't push yourself!_ The Bearer of Courage thought, clenching his fists while withholding from breaking open the doors.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/DF-811/Tachikawa & Fashion Thrift Store/July 2027**_

Even as far in the alternate future, Mimi's future self celebrated her birthday. Amongst those that came to see her were her son Dimitri Ishida & Faith the Patamon, Karin Osaka, Athena Osaka & PinkPatamon, and Kensuke Rainer. They picked up Kensuke and Athena from the YYGDM-01 dimension and crossed over to Dimitri's fully recovered future to celebrate his mother's birthday.

Kensuke, an Ascendant from another dimension, was an older teen with short spiky brown hair and wearing casual wear; a white shirt under a black coat, gray pants, and black shoes with red trim. Athena, the future daughter of Karin and Dimitri, was a small girl with long brown hair, which she wore in a double pigtail hairstyle; her casual wear was dark blue dress shirt, a matching colored skirt, and black shoes.

"You must be thrilled knowing the other you is throwing a big party with her friends," Karin chuckled, sitting down and cutting a piece a cake for future Mimi.

Sipping her wine glass, Mimi smiled and gleamed over her new bracelet, a gift from Karin. "As far as I'm concerned, no matter what timeline it is!" She openly giggled and cut up a piece of her strawberry cake.

 _That's exactly what the other Mimi said when we visited her the other day._ Dimitri chuckled nervously. _I'm beginning to wonder if both versions of my mom think along parallel lines. Scary thought._

Palmon, Faith, and PinkPatamon were seen gorging on their cake slices.

"This is delicious!" Athena beamed happily, munching on her cake slice. "Isn't it good, grandma Mimi?"

"It is, and I'm glad you were thinking about your sweet granny Mimi when picking out strawberry shortcake, Athena dear!"

Karin sat beside Athena and patted the smiling child. "My little one puts others before herself. Right?"

"Yep!" Athena noticed her father sneeze once. "You ok, dad?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'm not running a cold."

"Could be someone talking about you," Faith added. "Maybe someone like Matt, the other Mimi, or Keke."

"Probably wondering if we'll be heading over to their party even though we had dinner with the other Mimi just the other night in their dimension."

As Athena turned over to her right, she saw Kensuke almost spacing and looking out a window.

"Uncle Ken, what'ca thinking about?"

"Nothing, little one. It's just..." Kensuke abruptly paused mid-sentence as he and Athena felt disturbing vibes. "Was that chill?"

"You felt something weird, too, Uncle Ken?"

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked the two of them.

"Don't know..." Kensuke replied, trying to shake off whatever's bothering him.

 _Are Great Uncle Tai, Grandpa Matt, the other Grandma Mimi, and everyone else in trouble?_ Athena thought in distress.

Karin and Dimitri meticulously eyed Kensuke and Athena. Both immediately deduced something was upsetting them and this could be related to the DF-616 dimensions. Their deduction couldn't be anymore on point.

An unsettling event was set to break loose in the DF-616 dimension.

xxxxx

Next act: _**The Digital God's Fury Unleashed**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Nothing at all altered from the movie fic except a few lines (mostly for grammatical errors), OST changes, and giving the Knife of Day members their actual names. Besides those, this chapter stays relatively the same.

Yes, that means I keep the Bingo tournament and Matt & Gabumon's bingo dance number. Impmon still uses a gun and accidentally shoots both Pepper & Beerusmon (the latter almost flips out and goes on his rampage). There's no Gohan/Saiyaman bits since I didn't know how to incorporate it into this narrative and same applies in this. I didn't want to put Kari through that embarrassing situation. And Pepper was shot to give her and Tony some dialogue (and build on Yolei & Pepper's business relationship/friendship).

The 'Juri' and 'Rena' characters are AU versions of Jeri Katou and Renamon. Their data remains were found and reconstituted just for Pikkan and BW. It beats having to clone them from the YYGDM!Jeri and Renamon (which I originally went with until I dropped that concept midway through the original _Battle of Digital Gods_ fic's updating release schedule).

Just like in the movie fic, it's revealed Beerusmon is the one who sealed the elder Digi-Deity, Gosenzomon, in the D-Sword. An obvious reference to the revelation, according to recent interviews with Toriyama-sensei, of Beerus sealing the Elder Kaioshin in the Z-Sword. Seriously some deities bicker over the most trivial things.

As he enters this Nexus chamber, X finds the remains of Alpha X, the first Ascendant.

That's right. Your eyes aren't deceiving you. Dimitri, Karin, Athena, and Kensuke make an appearance in future Mimi's timeline! And how sweet it is… but it's very sad in hindsight now what's happened in _Cross Generations_ if you've been following that story. And those who have read it know what I mean.

Anyway, next time X delves deep into the Nexus chamber and meets more 'familiar faces'. And as the next chapter title implies, Beerusmon finally loses it after an encounter with a blob over pudding. Wonder how Matt and the others will contain this?

You'll have to find out next time! Until then, send a review and see you in the next chapter!


	5. The Digital God's Fury Unleashed

**A/N:** And we've reached the turning point of this arc. See how everything goes downhill and why? All over some pudding.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy**_

 _ **Act I: Battle of Digital Gods**_

 _ **Chapter V: The Digital God's Fury Unleashed**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island/Beach Resort/12:30 PM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Like That Cloud**_ **)**

Back at the party, the gang were right in the middle of the Bingo Tournament. Nearly everyone was having a blast, except for a particular few, namely BanchoLeomon.

Gritting his teeth, BanchoLeomon tensely looked over his bingo card. "Urgh, I was so close!"

The bingo machine rang up the number ' _ **28**_ '.

"We have the number 28!" Mimi announced.

"UGH! C'MON!" BanchoLeomon snapped. "This is stupid!" He growled and threw down his bingo ticket. "Stupid Earth games!" He spun around and walked off in a huffy fit.

"Eheh, can't handle a simple little Earth game? You're such a sore loser," Sheila openly teased. Then, as she eyed her ticket, her face contorted with frustration and she, too, threw her bingo ticket down. "Screw these kiddie games! Hey, kitty cat, wait up!" She bolted right after him.

Juri giggled as she saw Pikkan hanging his head in defeat. "Oh, too bad. There's always the next game, sweetie."

BW tore up his ticket and sat down with Rena.

"Didn't win?"

"Hell no," BW grumbled as a bird landed on his shoulder. He petted the bird to relieve tension. "I agree, these games are silly, little one." He spoke to the bird.

Meanwhile, the deities relaxed after consuming their third... or rather fourth helping of meals. Neither one were completely full yet. With eyes closed, Beerusmon leaned back letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Lord Beerusmon, have you sampled this creamy confection they call pudding? It looks like sludge, but tastes like Other World," Whismon said to the Digital God of Destruction.

Intrigued with curiosity, Beerusmon smiled and licked his lips. "Ooo, pudding you say? Sounds delicious! Where can I find it?"

"Why it's right over there."

Whismon led Beerusmon toward the table full of sweet delicacies and desserts of every type. They walked right by cakes, cookies, and a chocolate fountain. Whismon noticed the lack of a pudding tray.

"Huh, that's odd. Could've sworn there were a dozen of pudding cups here a minute ago."

"Perhaps you got too excited and ate them all yourself?!" The irked Digital God accused him.

"Ooh, no, but of course not!" Whismon waved his hands out. He looked over and noticed D-Reaper sitting alone with the tray of pudding cups. "Oh." He turned to Digitamamon and approached him. "Excuse me, sir, but is there more pudding?"

"I apologize, sir, but we put out all we had. That pink gentleman over there has them. He took the whole tray. The nerve of him."

D-Reaper had all the pudding cups lined up and already stuffed a spoonful of some in his mouth. The deities approached his table eyeing his cups.

"You there," Beerusmon addressed D-Reaper. "Kindly hand over those pudding cups to Lord Beerusmon."

"One for me, too, please," Whismon added.

However, D-Reaper just stared at them blankly and continued eating without a care.

"I understand you can't spare two, so I'll just take mine!"

"Beerusmon, that's hardly fair!"

"Bah, you made it sound like you already had one!"

As D-Reaper eat more, Beerusmon grew more irritated and put his hand out.

"Give me the pudding!"

"No! Dee eat this!"

"WHAT?!" Beerusmon snapped.

"This pudding is all for Dee!" The creature retorted, sticking his mouth out like a tube.

"You're being a rude guest!"

"All pudding belongs to Dee!" D-Reaper then proceeded to lick the top of the pudding cups, further inciting the Digital God.

Fuming, Beerusmon gritted his teeth hard and grabbed D-Reaper's tray. "GIVE ME ONE OF THEM NOW!"

"NO! PFFFTTT!" D-Reaper stick out his tongue.

Beerusmon tugged harder. " _ **I WANT THE PUDDING!**_ "

" _ **NO! MINE!**_ "

" _ **GIVE ME ONE, YOU DUMB BLOB!**_ "

To add further insult to injury, D-Reaper inhaled pudding cups down his mouth and swallowed them. He slammed the empty tray on the table and got right in Beerusmon's face.

" _ **YOU CALL DEE DUMB! NOW DEE TURN YOU TO CANDY AND EAT YOU!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

Everyone paused and witnessed the big commotion. Matt jumped right out of his chair having taken his attention off Beerusmon for a minute.

"MATT!" Gabumon alarmed him.

"Ugh, c'mon I can't even relax and sit down for one lousy second!" Matt rushed toward to break up the fight.

It was too late.

Suddenly, Beerusmon's fury became unleashed. In conjunction with his anger, a purple aura bathed over the Digital God and an influx of power exploded out of him.

"You've made me... _**MAD!**_ " Beerusmon bellowed as the immense power from his aura shook the whole place fast.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST –** _ **Beerus and his Overwhelming Power**_ **)**

Matt and Gabumon hastily dashed past everyone to see Beerusmon and D-Reaper facing off.

"DEE! NO!" Meryl cried out as she and Salamon watched with Tike, David, and Kara.

"DEE!" Mummymon shouted.

Matt was taken aback by the immense sage power now emanating from Beerusmon.

However, D-Reaper wasn't shaken up for a second and rushed Beerusmon without a second thought. Even before he charged a few steps forward, Beerusmon put out his hand and unleashed a shockwave that hit D-Reaper head-on.

 _ **Boom!**_

The shockwave effortlessly sent D-Reaper flying far and crashing into a swimming pool.

Mimi and Palmon gasped upon seeing the results.

"Mimi, look!"

"A fight?! In my party?!" The Bearer of Sincerity freaked out.

D-Reaper shot out of the water like a missile and beelined for Beerusmon.

"YOU DON'T DO THAT TO DEE!"

Once D-Reaper made headway for Beerusmon, he unleashed quick punches at Beerusmon. The Digital God easily tilted his head and dodged D-Reaper's blows. D-Reaper went for a high kick. Beerusmon merely lifted one finger, which not just countered the kick but knocked D-Reaper around. D-Reaper tried for a straight jab, but Beerusmon caught the blob's fist easily.

"I consider myself to be a rather flexible deity," Beerusmon casually said, lifting D-Reaper off the ground. He quickly spun D-Reaper around over head and tossed him up. "But if there's one thing I can't tolerate…" He flew up and grabbed D-Reaper's head antennae. "It's the callous arrogance of those who do not pay me the proper respect that a Destroyer like me is due." He then twirled so fast the blob's body quickly melted and dissolved into a long pink puddy string. He tossed D-Reaper into the nearby ocean close to the shoreline closest to the party.

As D-Reaper tried to reform his body, Beerusmon fired a beam and blasted the blob into pieces.

 **(End theme)**

Matt interceded and pleaded to him. "Lord Beerusmon, no! Please stop!"

Wasting no time, BanchoLeomon and Sheila came charging forward to detain Beerusmon. BW and Pikkan beckoned their dates off to safety. Sonja handed Calumon to Jun.

"Everyone, get back!" Sora called out as she, Izzy, and Joe called for their Digimon.

"Let's go, Wormmon! Yolei and Hawkmon!" Ken called to the three to follow him out.

"Right behind you!" Wormmon cried out.

"Ugh, just what we didn't need!" Yolei snapped. "Tony, you got your suit?"

"Pepper, go get the case! I have my suit in there!" Tony ordered her off to fetch his case.

"I'm on it!" Pepper bolted off to get the case.

Tony tensed up and watched the warriors converge on Beerusmon. _Don't know what I can do even with my suit, but I'll do what I can!_

Impmon slipped behind a chair and shuddered. "It's times like this I wish I could evolve!" He tapped his inhibitor. "C'mon, ya mangy mutt, Anubimon! This would be what we call an urgent situation! Let me evolve!"

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Smash an Enemy**_ **)**

Cody and Armadillomon joined up with his fellow Digidestined. Taking out their Digivices/D3s, they activated their devices enable them to summon their Crest Weapons.

Sora had her Arrows of Love, a red bow armed with arrows, in hand. Joe quickly brandished his Spear of Reliability, a long gray spear. Izzy had his Shield of Knowledge, a purple shield, ready to defend him and his friends. Yolei held her Shuriken of Caring, a pink and green shuriken. Ken had his purple Boomerang of Kindness. Cody brandished his yellow Blade of Humility.

"Mimi!" Joe called for the birthday girl to join them.

Nodding, Mimi invoked her Digivice and her Crest symbol formed on her chest. A green flash of light beamed out and from it materialized her Fan of Sincerity.

"Let's try bringing some order back to this party, Mimi!" Palmon said.

"Wait...!" Mimi called out for everyone to cease their fighting.

Her pleads unfortunately fell on deaf words. The warriors immediately clashed with Beerusmon.

BW and Pikkan initiated the first attack on Beerusmon. The Digital God, with both hands behind his behind, dodged their their flurry of punches. He spun around tail whipping BW back, sending him crashing through some chairs. Pikkan attempted to kick Beerusmon's head, but the deity ducked and headbutted Pikkan's jaw, knocking him down. Sonja swiftly dove at Beerusmon. The Digital God picked up a pair of chopsticks and phased out. Sonja was taken aback by Beerusmon's speed and as she turned Beerusmon already elbowed her, knocking her down.

Andromon, Centarumon, and Piximon attempted to subdue Beerusmon. The Digital God of Destruction merely shot a shockwave that repelled the trio back. Piximon produced a bubble that protected him and his two cohorts from getting deleted by the deity's immense power. ShogunGekomon charged Beerusmon only to get flicked in the stomach and sent flying into the air for his troubles.

"Lord ShogunGekomon!" The Gekomon and Otamamon cried for their leader.

Sheila unleashed some threads to catch and paralyze Beerusmon with, but the deity cut through these strings with the chopsticks and phased out. He reappeared behind Sheila and landed a chop to her right shoulder, quickly knocking her out as well. Sam rushed Beerusmon only to have the deity catch his fist with the chopsticks. He tossed Sam aside and turned to find BanchoLeomon dropping down behind him. BanchoLeomon's kick was blocked by Beerusmon. Beerusmon merely tapped him with two chopsticks strikes, finding the lion's pressure points. BanchoLeomon fell down, meeting the same fate as Sonja and Sheila.

D-Reaper was the first back on his feet ready for more.

"Everyone, get back!" Keke ordered the non-warriors and guests back.

"Ooo, this is terrible, honey! Our baby girl's birthday is ruined!" Satoe screamed hysterically.

"Didn't count on a party crasher to ruin it," Kesuke concurred with his wife.

"No, I mean he ruined the beautiful décorum of the tables!"

The befuddled man scratched his head. "Um, that's not what quite what I had in mind."

"Grandpa, grandma, you two stay back!" Keke ordered the couple away. She saw Mimi and Palmon racing over to her. "Mimi, we've got to get as many of the guests away so they're not caught in the crossfire."

"Don't tell me you're going to fight that party crashing jerk, too."

Keke sighed, nodding. "I might have to."

Catherine raced over to Sam, who was barely getting up. "Sam, are you ok?"

"That guy's strength... it's incredible," Sam muttered, left speechless by Beerusmon's power.

Rena and Juri helped BW and Pikkan recover.

"BW!"

"Pikkan, get up!"

Simms and Gennai gathered the non-fighters away for safety.

 **(End theme)**

BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, BW, Sonja, Sheila, and Sam recovered from their beatings. They picked themselves back up and raced over to lead Beerusmon away from their friends.

"You're just gluttons for punishment, aren't you?" Beerusmon addressed the warriors.

"Damn straight we are!" BW rebuked.

"And we'll keep on coming!" Pikkan declared.

"You've taken this far enough! We're here to protect our friends! And some of us have loved ones to look out for!" Sonja vowed for Davis and Jun's sakes.

"Just who or what are you?!" Sam asked him.

"That's nothing for you to be concerned with. You'll all be wiped out soon anyway," replied Beerusmon.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Raise a Fist**_ **)**

"We'll see about that!" BanchoLeomon roared as he charged up into Burst Mode. He took out his Pantera Sword and lead the charge against Beerusmon.

BanchoLeomon BM swung his blade at Beerusmon's way. The Digital God dodged the Bancho warrior's strike. BW, Pikkan, Sonja, Sheila, and Sam joined in, unloading a flurry of punches and kicks on Beerusmon, who easily dodged them without lifting a finger. No matter how hard they tried, none of their blows connected with him.

Sonja flew back and conjured a _**Destructo Disc**_ , throwing it at Beerusmon. Pikkan clashed his fists together and fired off his _**Thunder Flash Attack**_. Sheila threw some paralysis threads to bind Beerusmon with. BW hefted both hands, forming and throwing his _**Terra Destroyer**_. Sam formed his hands into a triangle and fired off his _**Tri-Beam**_. BanchoLeomon BM imbued Ki into his Pantera Blade and tossed the energized weapons toward Beerusmon.

As his eyes shot open, Beerusmon unleashed a shockwave that stopped and knocked the warriors back. The shockwave stopped and disintegrated the disc. Beerusmon's aura dissolved Sheila's threads with a touch. Beerusmon stopped BW's attack with his aura and dissolved it. BanchoLeomon BM's blade was deflected back.

Realizing their futility, the warriors were forced to withdraw.

 **(End theme)**

"Babe! Are you ok?!" Davis raced over to Sonja's side.

"BanchoLeomon!" Falcomon checked on the Bancho warrior, who powered down to normal maintained a gaze on the purple cat deity.

"Hate to say it, but he's head and shoulders above us, kitty cat," Sheila grimaced, facing BanchoLeomon.

Rena and Juri tended to BW and Pikkan.

"He's too strong," gritted Pikkan. "I've shamed you, great Alteria."

"No, don't be ashamed. Apparently even Omega X couldn't beat this guy," BW added.

Kari, TK, and Davis assembled their Digimon partners together.

"Jun, you get Jim and Yolei's sibs away! Y'all got your partners to protect ya!" Davis ordered his sister, who complied and led the Scoobies away.

TK undid his sleeve, unveiling a watch and pressed a button that activated his battle attire. He was now fully garbed in a blue and gold martial arts gear. Likewise, Davis activated his transformed watch, switching out his casual wear to a dark blue gi with a red belt. Kari merely tore off the bottom half of her dress and disrobed her gloves.

"Ready, guys?!" Kari called out.

"Let's cool his jets, Kari!" Gatomon exclaimed.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST –** _ **Gokhan Theme**_ **by TheEnigmaTNG)**

TK invoked his Crest of Hope's power to merge him and Patamon. Together, they formed into WarAngemon.

Likewise, Davis did the same by activating his Crest of Miracles, merging him and Veemon into Ultima X.

As a pink light formed over Kari's chest, the Crest of Light materialized. A subtle white light seeped out and enveloped Kari and Gatomon. The holy light, a byproduct of Homeostasis' power, infused with Kari's Ascendant power combining her and Gatomon together.

All the while this was going on, D-Reaper shot out of the ocean fully regenerated and resumed his fight with Beerusmon.

"DEE HATE YOU!" The flubbery beast bellowed at the deity.

"Try and humor me some please," Beerusmon scoffed.

Without a second thought, D-Reaper desperately unloaded a flurry of heavy-handed blows at Beerusmon. The Digital God floated backward effortlessly dodging D-Reaper's punches. Beerusmon quickly snatched D-Reaper's head antennae, punched his gut several times, and floated up carrying the battered blob with him.

"DEE!" Meryl screamed so much she fainted into Tike's arms.

"I've got you, Meryl!" Tike said. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Meryl!" Salamon cried, shaking her partner awake.

"Sis, can you come take Meryl away from here?" asked Tike. He handed Mummymon's daughter to Kara.

"No problem!" Kara complied, flying off carrying Meryl and Salamon.

"David! Let's go for Meta-Fusion!"

"Ok!" David nodded.

"Hey, where are you taking my daughter?!" Mummymon watched Kara flying over him with Meryl and Salamon.

"To safety, you dumb oaf! You and Arukenimon better get your asses to safety!"

"But...!"

"Meryl'll be fine, Mummymon! You heard the girl, let's move!" Arukenimon grabbed Mummymon and headed after Kara.

As Impmon poked his head out, he saw Beerusmon beating on D-Reaper like a punching bag.

"Pssh, even if I could evolve, what difference could I even make if these guys can't stop the purple creep?" Impmon shuddered, sinking behind a chair. He once again tapped on his inhibitor and cursed. "Damn it! At least respond to my distress, Anubimon! You want all Tai's friends to get killed here?! Let me at least go out dying with pride!" He paused realizing what he had just said. _Wha...? Did I just say that? Die with pride? Nah, nuh uh! That didn't come outta my mouth!_

Once Pepper came back with the case, Tony suited up into his Iron Man Mark VI armor.

"Pepper, you might wanna get with them," Iron Man pointed her to where Falcomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon were.

"Be careful, Tony."

Iron Man took flight and headed off to give assistance to the others fighting Beerusmon.

"Tony, don't! You're fighting a deity!" Falcomon called out to him.

"Did you just call him a deity?!" BanchoLeomon asked him.

Nodding, Falcomon replied. "It would explain why I wasn't able to sense energy from him."

"Yes, and it would make sense since the Sovereigns and the Supreme Digi-Deities don't give off any Ki," BanchoLeomon said.

Upon completing her full powered transformation, Kari and Gatomon combined to become Mystic Celesta X. Combining Ascendant and Divine Sage power, Mystic Celesta X emerged fully garbed in a white sleeveless kimono-like top that was also trimmed with pink, including a pink belt tied around the waist. Her bottom was covered in a long white pants and matching colored boots. In contrast to the other Ascendants, her hair stayed brown and got longer, going down past her shoulders. Her irises became bright pink. Any trace of her pupils faded and became white. The Crest of Light, glowing pink, materialized on her forehead.

"Get your Meta-Fusions ready!" Mystic Celesta X commanded WarAngemon and Ultima X. "I'll hold off Beerusmon!"

"Right, let's get to it, guys!" WarAngemon replied.

Once WarAngemon and Ultima X went to prepare for Meta-Fusion, Mystic Celesta X intently faced Beerusmon's direction. As she powered up, a white aura bathed over her. She quickly propelled upward to save D-Reaper from Beerusmon. She heard the Digital God berating the creature.

"This is what happens when mortals share their pudding with me!" Beerusmon boasted, preparing to clobber D-Reaper some more.

"Enough!" Mystic Celesta X interceded, flying up preparing to land a palm strike into Beerusmon's back.

Fully anticipating Mystic Celesta X's approach, Beerusmon swerved out of the way. Mystic Celesta X caught D-Reaper and landed him to safety. Mystic Celesta X defiantly put on a defensive stance and fiercely narrowed her eyes.

Whismon assessed Mystic Celesta X. "Could it be?" _That girl has fully harnessed the power of Homeostasis? She must be the one who slayed Dragomon, the former ruler of the Dark Ocean. She's the light's messenger, the Chosen Child of Light!_ "Beerusmon...!" Before he could warn him, the Digital God floated down to meet Mystic Celesta X.

"Just by assessing your full power, your potential was brought out. This had to be the work of the Supreme Digi-Deity," Beerusmon said, looking over Mystic Celesta X. "There couldn't be any other way. So, I take it you're the Ascendant God I'm looking for."

"Call me what you like, but stop this fighting now!" Mystic Celesta X demanded.

"I will if you'll duel me, woman."

"Kari!" Sora cried out as she, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon partners amassed behind her.

"He wants me. You guys stand back. I don't want you getting hurt because of me!" Mystic Celesta X focused her intent on protecting her friends. She flew up to engage Beerusmon, unleashing a flurry of finger and palm strikes. Her hands became imbued with white light as she did her best hitting Beerusmon.

"You've got quite the moves. Quite elegant, but not enough to stop me!" Beerusmon dodged Mystic Celesta X's blows.

 _I won't be bested!_ Mystic Celesta X thought, focusing on landing on good strike. She stopped in mid-air and used a palm strike, sending a powerful wave of Ki that packed enough force to push Beerusmon slightly with. She lunged forward and fired her _**Super Holy Beam**_ , a white beam of light, toward Beerusmon and blasting him head-on.

The Digital God caught the beam and dissolved it with his aura.

 **(End theme)**

"Is that all, woman?"

 _No, that can't be!_ Mystic Celesta X gaped in shock seeing her own attack crushed.

"You're no Ascendant God. Be gone with you..."

However, Matt and Gabumon merged to become Metalla X. The Ascendant hastily intercepted Beerusmon from Mystic Celesta X.

"There's no point in holding back now!" Metalla X exclaimed. "Kari, leave this one with me!" He pointed to a more open location across the island. "This way if you want to fight!"

 **(Cue Summer Wars OST –** _ **Battle Again**_ **)**

Beerusmon accepted the invite and grinned. Metalla X flew off to their relocation spot and Beerusmon pursued him.

Keke glided over to Mystic Celesta X and noted the girl's flabbergasted look.

"He took my beam and dissolved it like nothing..." Mystic Celesta X muttered, completely at a loss for words. "I thought for sure..."

"I can't believe it myself. I hate to say it, but Beerusmon's in a whole different league from us," Keke said, painstakingly observing Metalla X and Beerusmon's aerial face-off. "If you couldn't stop him, Kari, I don't like my father's chances. He's going to die trying."

"We've got to stop Matt!"

 _Oh, he's going to die trying. He might not be Yamato anymore, but he's still retained his hunger for battle._

Metalla X and Beerusmon had a brief stare down that ended with the latter charged full head of steam. Beerusmon unloaded punches, which Metalla X was forced to dodge and parry. The punch and counter went on for a few moments until Beerusmon found an opening and hit him with fierce body blows.

"FATHER!" Keke cried out as she flew off to save him.

"Wait!" Mystic Celesta X went straight after her.

After pummeling Metalla X hard, Beerusmon kicked the Ascendant so hard he sent him crashing to the ground. Mystic Celesta X and Keke took advantage by blasting his back. Beerusmon turned giving an annoyed look. He phased out and rematerialized in front of Keke. He grabbed her and threw her into Mystic Celesta X. He forged an energy ball and threw it down, hitting both Ascendants with it.

"No! Kari!" WarAngemon and Ultima X yelled.

Fueled by anger seeing their friend get taken down, WarAngemon and Ultima X resolved to save her.

Both hastily did their Fusion Dance." _ **Fusion-Ha!**_ " Upon completing their Fusion, they combined to create a perfect fusion of TK and Davis. A white light enveloped the duo as their physical and mental qualities became one (also combining with their Digimon as well). A humanoid wearing a sleeveless dark blue-armored shirt, white genie-like pants, gray gloves, a dark blue cloth belt tied around his waist, and black shoes with yellow trim emerged; his hair mostly brown with a blonde streak in the middle. A pair of metal wings protruded behind his back. Embellished on his back was the Crest of Hope.

"Yeah! WarUltima X is back in action!" The combined 'Daikeru' announced as he turned and whistled to Tike and David. "C'mon, boys! Quit dawdling and fuse!"

"Right!" Tike and David shouted. They, too, did their Meta-Fusion dance. " _ **Fusion-Ha!**_ " A similar light enveloped the boys, combining them physically and mentally. As the light faded, Tike and David completed their perfect fusion. He was still short but with a muscular frame like WarUltima X. His hair stood in David's spiky hair style but had streaks of blonde in it. His eyes were a mix of red and brown. Unlike the more collective and serious WarUltima X, a confident smirk adorned his face. "Yeah! Daike's back to wreck some shit up!"

Both WarUltima X and Daike powered up. Golden auras washed over their bodies. Their hair spiked up and turned gold. Their eyes converted to emerald.

"Let's move, Daike!" WarUltima X barked as he rocketed across to engage Beerusmon.

"Hey, wait for me!" Daike snorted and took off after him.

Yolei groaned. "Great, not that little delinquent again. He nearly got us killed last time."

Ken added. "At least WarUltima X will be there to make sure he doesn't screw up."

Kara, Meryl, and Salamon watched Daike take off to fight Beerusmon.

"Go, Tike! Or, David... or... what's his fusion called again?"

Kara corrected Meryl. "Daike. Besides, can't say I love him since he's half my brother and that'd qualify as incest."

"Incest?"

"You'll learn one day, Meryl. Or, maybe not."

Leaving Metalla X and Keke laying, Beerusmon watched Mystic Celesta X barely sitting up.

"Still able to fight? Well I commend you for being stubborn, but if you're not the Ascendant God quit wasting my time!" Beerusmon growled. As he prepared to blast her, WarUltima X interceded his path and saved Mystic Celesta X.

"TK, Davis!" Mystic Celesta X cried out while favoring her arm.

"Stand down, Kari. Me and Daike will take care of this."

Just then, Daike quickly arrived at the vicinity and yelled at Beerusmon.

"Yo, cat man!" Daike taunted the Digital God. "Let's do this! An uninvited birthday guest with manners so bad he'd fight over one stupid pudding cup?! He deserves to have a big Daike fist cramped down his throat!" He gave a thumbs down to Beerusmon.

WarUltima X and Mystic Celesta X both muttered sardonically. "You're one to talk about _bad manners_."

"Hey, don't ruin my moment!" Daike cried out.

Beerusmon nodded dismissively. "So, sad, you Earthlings have no idea how lucky you are to know the delight of pudding! But, for me, it's a taste always beyond grasp... at least for the last five minutes! PUDDING!" He quickly threw a fit. "Oh, even the name is so stupendously flowing with deliciousness!" He got right in Daike's face, spooking the poor child.

"Ugh! I thought you'd never shut the hell up!" The Meta-Fused child retorted, snarling. He hastily rocketed forward and fought Beerusmon head-on. "And my friends think I'm the spoiled brat?!" You're the one whining over not getting his stupid pudding!"

"Stupid pudding you say…?" Beerusmon shot a piercing glare. He grabbed Daike and yelled in his face. "You get all the pudding you want, but I've never had it all my life! I have no idea what it's like! Is it creamy? Is it gelatinous? Is it savory or sweet? Lumpy or smooth? It is a rustic flavor? Or experimental? Rich or tart? Or is it spicy?! Or it could be a brand new flavor! How will I ever know?! I'm going to spend eons wondering about what-ifs! Still think it's trivial, boy?! Do you?!" He spat Daike with watery saliva.

"Eeew! Say it don't spray it, dude! I don't feel sorry for you one bit! If it were me, all you get to eat is stupid cat food!"

Beerusmon snarled. "Your mouth is smarter than your brain is. Now you need to be disciplined."

Meanwhile, WarUltima X and Mystic Celesta X tended to Metalla X and Keke. Metalla X turned and looked up.

"Matt?"

"Daike... you can't win against that guy. Stop him, TK and Davis."

Nodding, WarUltima X quickly shot up to lend Daike support. The two Meta-Fused warriors fiercely attacked Beerusmon. Beerusmon parried their blows with ease. He backhanded WarUltima X with a pimp slap and sent him crashing into a tree. Daike dove in to headbutt his gut, but Beerusmon sidestepped the child and saddled him across his knee.

Beerusmon immediately proceeded to _spank_ Daike's tush not once but several times. He spanked him so fast he knocked the Ascendant glow out of the boy.

"Yeow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Mystic Celesta X was taken aback, cringing every bit seeing her half-son getting spanked like no tomorrow.

Beerusmon pulled Daike, now teary-eyed, off and dropped him like a dead weight.

"JUST TAKE YOUR STUPID PUDDING!" The child cried as he fell into Mystic Celesta X's arms.

"Don't try fighting guys like him head-on alone," Mystic Celesta X sighed.

"Yes, ma'am."

 **(End theme)**

WarUltima X stumbled out of the tree groaning and holding his head.

"Damn, he hits hard," WarUltima X muttered painfully. He convened with everyone close by.

Just then, a pulse blast came hurtling past the group and shot up hitting Beerusmon's face. Unfazed, Beerusmon sighted Iron Man floating up to face him. The song of a famous metal band playing out of Iron Man's suit.

 **(Cue Black Sabbath -** _ **Iron Man**_ **(0:07-1:32)**

"And who might you be man in the armor suit? And what is that obnoxious drivel for music coming from?!"

"First off, buddy, that's Black Sabbath, one of America's golden treasures. And two, I'm asking you to leave now," Iron Man demanded, opening his palms and charging up his reactor's energy.

"And if I refuse?"

"You deal with me," he adamantly replied. _Oook, what the hell am I doing? I must be out of my mind here._

"TONY! YOU IDIOT!" Pepper yelled out.

"What is he thinking?! He's going to get dissected if we don't get out of there!" Yolei howled.

"Sure he's not drunk again?" Hawkmon wondered.

"Knowing him, maybe," Ken added, shaking his head in disappointment.

Beerusmon chuckled. "Ok, metal man, I'll humor you!"

"It's _Iron Man_ , Mr. Bigglesworth."

"Come at me then!" Beerusmon goaded him to attack. "But, know you'll end up just like your friends down here."

"Let me get this straight? All this violence just over a pudding cup? Am I clear on this?"

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've wanted a pudding cup! I've heard the legend of their delicious taste that transcends the heavens and stars! It's not fair that Whismon got to have some, but me... I CAN'T HAVE JUST ONE MEASLY CUP?!"

Iron Man backed off. "Whoa, hey now, buddy. Maybe if we can find you another cup? There's plenty on Earth you can try."

"Sorry, but my patience has grown thin."

"And so has mine!" Iron Man charged his pulse blasters and fired upon Beerusmon, who merely took the shots like nothing.

"Was that supposed to hurt me, metal man?"

"Errr… yeah? Oh boy, Pepper, tell me you're not watching this." Iron Man backed off from the Digital God of Destruction.

While this was going on, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Yolei, Cody, and Ken combined their Crest Weapons to form a giant golden sword.

"We've got one clear shot, let's not let it go to waste, everyone!" Sora declared as she and the Digidestined dead lifted the giant sword over their heads.

"Locked on and ready!" Izzy announced.

"Let this party-crashing jerk have it!" Mimi shouted.

"FIRE!" The Chosen yelled. While their Crest symbols glowed, they channeled Crest energies through the sword. The sword produced a golden beam of light that shot upward and hurtled toward Beerusmon.

 _Hit him!_ Yolei thought, crossing her fingers.

However, Beerusmon sidestepped the beam and let it pass by. The beam instead impacted Iron Man and knocked him out of the sky, sending him crashing into the water. The sound of Black Sabbath was silenced as a result, too.

 **(End theme)**

"TONY!" Pepper, Izzy, Yolei, and Ken yelled out together.

"NO!" Sora exclaimed.

"You're kidding... he saw it coming..." Joe gulped. The futility of their efforts sank into his paranoid mind.

"There's no way we can kick this jerk out can we?" Mimi was left aghast.

"Mimi," Palmon whispered fearfully.

Clenching her fists, Mimi furrowed her brows and marched forward.

"MIMI!" Palmon called out and followed her tensed partner.

"Where are you going, Mimi?!" Joe asked.

"Screw this, this is _my_ party! I'm giving that jerk a piece of my mind!"

Kesuke and Satoe pleaded together. "Don't go out there, our sweet little bundle...!"

Mimi ignored her parents and continued walking with a purpose. Her eyes fell exclusively on Beerusmon, who floated down to meet Metalla X.

 _First my party and now endangering everyone, including my friends and family! I won't have any of it!_ The Bearer of Sincerity thought with burning determination.

Impmon cursed and kicked a chair over.

"Damn it, damn it! Why can't you let me evolve, Anubimon?! Do you want these people dead?! I could do some good getting the defenseless ones outta here!" Impmon yelled out to the Other World deity. "Is your stupid line so long and busy you choose not to lift a finger?! Well?!" He yelled out to the sky. "What are you waiting for, ya bum?!"

Just then, the inhibitor twitched and glowed on its own. Impmon looked down and sighed with relief.

"About time!" Impmon snapped a white light bathed over him. He evolved straight to Beelzebumon Blast Mode and looked down over a body he had missed so much. "Thanks a million, Anubimon, but next time don't cut it too close!" He noticed the Scooby Digidestined. "Hey!"

"Beelzebumon?!" Jun became flabbergasted by the Demon Lord's appearance.

"Beelzebumon!" Calumon chirped, hopping and flying out of Jun's arms.

"What do you want?!" Kotemon demanded.

"Relax! No need to get hostile! Let's just try and get everyone to safety. Things are gonna get ugly out there and I doubt any of y'all wanna get caught in some crossfire!" Beelzebumon BM openly convinced the Scooby Digidestined the best he could.

"What now?" Momoe inquired.

"We get everyone as far away as we can," Jun replied. "C'mon!"

"Beelzebumon, how can you evolve?"

"Anubimon allowed me to. Sorry about earlier, but I just wanted off the island. Never intended to kill you."

"It's ok, but what are you looking for?"

Beelzebumon BM noticed a motorcycle sitting next to the stage. A devilish grin adorned his pale features. "I hope that bike can carry more than two people. You up for some bike pooling?"

"Whatever that means, sure!" Calumon nodded and landed on Beelzebumon BM's left shoulder.

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus Chamber/?**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST –** _ **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Remix**_ **by TheEnigmaTNG)**

X stared at 'Tai' and 'Agumon' in confusion. He noticed something off about them. He sensed no life energy from either one. He tucked Alpha X's head under his left pit and dropped into a fighting stance.

"You're not fooling me. I know my two pupils by now. You're not them."

Wearing a blank expression, 'Tai' replied in a lifeless tone. "Quite perceptive, watcher. Very good."

'Agumon' replied in an otherworldly tone, opposite of his usual cheery self. "You've returned to us. You seek answers."

"You're taking on the form of those closest to me," X veered over to his right. He sighted Sora, Biyomon, and Keke. "You're all just the Nexus." He shifted over to his left where he saw Sam, Tike, Kara, and David in plain sight. He glanced over behind him. BW, Pikkan, and BanchoLeomon assembled before him. "You've already gotten into my head and appearing as the people whom I trust." He turned around seeing the other Digidestined.

"You've returned to ask us to return you your power to help the one named Taichi Kamiya become an Ascendant God," 'Keke' said, devoid of kindness of the real one.

"Why should having the power matter to you?" 'Matt' asked.

"Because of the God of Destruction. You're aware of his long existence as should all powers that be."

"Beerusmon is merely doing what is required of a God of Destruction," 'Kari' stated.

'TK' spoke. "He brings order and balance to the Digiverse. Without a God of Destruction, there can never be room for new worlds if old ones remain."

'BW' addressed the masked watcher. "It's not our duty to intervene with a deity's duties."

"But, Beerusmon will undoubtedly destroy the Digital World if he's provoked. I don't think the world my pupils and his friends have worked hard to protect is due for destruction."

"You propose we give you back the powers that once made you a great?" 'Sora' asked.

"I'm not asking you return my power permanently. Put me on a trial basis if you must. If I fail to live up to my expectations, then summon me back here and take away my powers. I'll go back to being full time watcher."

'Pikkan' replied to X's wish. "I thought you had given up your power when your old world was destroyed following the Daemon Tournament."

'Davis' spoke in a monotone manner. "You ultimately stopped the Daemons, but in turn failed to save your loved ones."

'Mimi' added. "Not just you, but your D3s failed to save their loved ones as well."

"I regret what happened. Failing to save that universe was my biggest regret, but I made one wish to the Nexus to save those closest to me. If only the Warlord hadn't mucked things up, the tournament would've been me and my friend's ultimate victory. Thanks to the Nexus, the remnants of me and my friends were brought here to start over. I was given a second chance to make things right for me and my D3s. We can at least ensure the Digidestined of this universe can live to see full lives. I won't make the same mistake and let them die. I want to do what's good for the Digiverse even if it's to stop a neutral force such as Beerusmon."

'Tai' responded monotonously. "Is this the watcher speaking? Or, the man behind the mask?"

'Agumon' added lifelessly. "You want the power and responsibility back on a trial basis?"

'BanchoLeomon' addressed the watcher. "Do you want to carry such a burden again?"

"Yes," X answered adamantly.

The figures' eyes glowed and they turned to one another conversing secretly. They closed off their minds from X and left the masked watcher in suspense waiting for their decision. Before X could say something, 'Tai' pointed to Alpha X's head under X's arm.

"You carry the head of the progenitor of all Ascendants in this dimension. The moment you picked up his head, your latent powers were revived, but all that remains is a boost to reawaken your full Ascendant power."

'David' nodded. "When the progenitor perished, his remains were brought here."

'Kara' informed him. "His powers have been passed over to the Chosen few. The ones named Omega X, Metalla X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, and WarAngemon carry on his legacy."

"And now so will you," 'Keke' said as she walked over and pressed her palm on his forehead.

With that, in a flash of light, X nearly blacked out. He dropped to both knees and breathed heavily. He felt cold sweat and paused while scanning the space.

"Deja-vu... yeah, I remember being a situation familiar to this," X recalled the last time he entered a Nexus Chamber. He noticed all the projections of his friends were gone. "Where are you?"

"Here," the voice of the Nexus could now be heard in X's head. "You still hold true to who you were before. You've shown this by selflessly acting as watcher and teacher of several pupils, including the one who will eventually be your father."

"Tai Kamiya," X replied as a smile curved behind his mask.

"Despite having seen the worst atrocities from villains in your former life and selflessly aiding the heroes of this world against evil, your heart remains true. For that reason, we've given you back your power. But, this will be under a trial basis. Should you fail to exceed our expectations..."

"I know."

Suddenly, X looked down and noticed Alpha X's head dissolve into golden particles. These golden particles subtly changed to a red void of some sort. He took the red void and absorbed it into his body.

"This should sufficient enough to produce the Ascendant God. Now, go, _Max Kamiya_. It is time."

Feeling the flow of his power inside him, X never felt better and more free. His smile widened behind his mask. He turned and pushed open the doors.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Central Planet/Shinmon's Palace**_

"Guys!" X announced while pushing open the doors.

Everyone sensed an immense power flowing from X. Tai and Agumon became ever more intrigued sensing an Ascendant energy emanating from the masked watcher.

"X, what went on in there?" Tai asked the watcher.

"You wouldn't believe it, but I believe I have what we need to form the Ascendant God."

"You're serious?!" Agumon asked, completely taken aback.

"You certainly feel more powerful... and alive if I must say," Shinmon addressed X.

As Tai inspected X closely, he noticed a renewed passion firing up in X's eyes.

"Tai, Agumon, we don't have time to lose!" X hurried over to the Bearer of Courage and Agumon. "Use Instant Movement to take us to the Digital World."

"Yes, you better be on your way, because Beerusmon's already blown a fuse and ravaging your friend's party!" Shintomon alarmed them.

"Right! Let's get there pronto! X, you know the drill!" Tai said.

X placed his hand on Tai's back. Both Tai and Agumon placed their fingers on their foreheads, utilizing their Instant Movement to teleport them to their destination.

 _ **Shoom.**_

"Did you sense that, great elder?" Shinmon asked the older sage.

"I saw the look of determination in X's eyes. The Nexus must've given him back his power. Though, however long he retains said power is all up to him and the Nexus force," Gosenzomon wisely said. "If there's anything that can halt Beerusmon's rampage, it could be the Ascendant God."

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island/Beach Resort/12:50 PM**_

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Kowa**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Metalla X slowly rose and stood facing Beerusmon. The Digital God descended to confront the beaten Ascendant.

"You're strongest opponent I've ever faced, but I didn't want to believe it'd be over this quickly. Damn, this is not the ending I wanted."

"What a day of disappointments. No pudding, no Ascendant God, and no good fight. This world is nothing but a tease. It's time to deliver divine punishment to this Digital World. It will serve the galaxy equally well as cosmic dust," Beerusmon hovered closer to Metalla X.

The Ascendant smirked ever so calmly as if already resigning to his fate. "I'll take some pride in the fact it took Beerusmon the Destroyer to kill me."

Beerusmon put his hand over Metalla X's face. "Indeed, that's a fine way to rationalize your death. You shall die with your honor intact."

Metalla X gritted and closed his eyes.

"All right, that's enough out of you!" Mimi's voice interceded Beerusmon from finishing the job.

Opening his eyes, Metalla X gasped seeing his girlfriend standing behind Beerusmon boldly.

"Mimi!" Palmon cried out, having finally caught up with her partner and feeling winded.

"Mom?! Mom, get out of there!" Keke pleaded.

"PRINCESS MIMI!" The Gekomon and Otamamon shouted together.

"MIMI!" Sukamon and Chuumon hollered to the girl.

"OUR MIMI!" Mimi's parents screamed fearfully for their daughter.

"MIMI!" The other Digidestined cried out.

"I don't care if you're a god or not! Your selfish pudding cup fight has ruined my 21st birthday party!"

"Wait, is that how old she is?!" Ultima X asked, now just defusing from WarAngemon.

"You didn't realize that sooner, Davis?" WarAngemon facepalmed.

Mimi then did something no one on the island thought she had the guts to do. She walked right up to Beerusmon and...

 _ **Whap!**_

...slapped the Digital God's face!

Everyone fell silent upon watching Mimi boldly slapping Beerusmon, who stood unfazed. It was a shot heard around the Digital World.

Palmon, Keke, and Metalla X became the most speechless.

"What? You got something to say to me? Then just say it!" Mimi yelled at Beerusmon.

Beerusmon turned and faced her.

"No, please… don't hurt her!" Metalla X openly pleaded to the Digital God. "She has nothing to do with this! Take your anger out on me, but please don't hurt her!"

Having none of this 'mortal' woman's disrespect, Beerusmon returned the favor.

The Bearer of Friendship shouted. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Whap!**_

He slapped Mimi hard and knocked her to the ground.

"MIMI!" Palmon cried, scrambling over to her partner. She quickly evolved into Rosemon and scooped Mimi up, moving her away from Beerusmon.

Keke flew over to Rosemon to check on her mother. "MIMI!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST –** _ **Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta Theme**_ **by TheEnigmaTNG (0:00-1:00))**

Witnessing his woman getting slapped, Metalla X clenched his fists tightly. His body shook hard with fury billowing inside of him.

Scowling angrily, Metalla X gritted. "...how... How dare you!" He clenched his fists tighter and his golden aura returned, bathing him down. He yelled out with fury and determination. " _ **THAT'S MY MIIIIIIIMI!**_ " He powered up and unleashed a shockwave so powerful it tore through the earth and created tremors that shook everything in Beerusmon's vicinity.

Having garnered his attention, Beerusmon instinctively turned around and saw Metalla X flying toward him.

"What?!"

" _ **YOU BASTARD!**_ " Metalla X bellowed and came into blows with Beerusmon; this time to defend Mimi's honor. Clenching his fist, he drove his fist forward and caught Beerusmon's face, landing the first real blow.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Legend of the Ascendant God**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Pretty heavy handed chapter here. It's all Dee's fault. All this could've been avoided if he shared pudding with Beerusmon. Welp, look where his selfishness got everyone.

The action's already gone full steam and will only escalate from here on. I did expand on some of the action scenes, most notably BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Sonja, Sheila, and Sam launching another counterattack on Beerusmon. The other Digidestined pull a MMPR Power Blaster by combining their weapons together, which sadly failed to make a difference.

We also get the Meta-Fusions and Mystic Celesta to take on Beerusmon. And despite being imbued with Homeostasis power, Mystic Celesta couldn't halt Beerusmon's wrath.

Iron Man drops in complete with Black Sabbath, but Beerusmon no sells the Power of Rock. Nice try, Tony.

But the big reveal: what happened to X and the D3's former dimension. The whole sequence is a nod to X/Max receiving his powers back from a Nexus chamber in MA's fic series. Ultimately a disaster caused by the Digital Warlord screwed things up. The final battle with the D3s & Digiteam vs. Daemons from Maxacorn's last story (which sadly ended up inconclusive since 2004) ended with no resolution. So, for the sake of this continuity I started everything anew for the D3s and put them in a new playground while working their way up to their prime (and training alongside the Kai Ascendants). X, or should I say Max Kamiya, is ready to return to action, but for however long is unclear. He's on a trial notice. His status as watcher will be up in the air. And thanks to the Nexus, X/Max has gathered Alpha X's remains that could help Tai become an Ascendant God, but we'll get more backstory on Alpha X's origins when the dragon gets summoned next chapter. Btw, yes, this is the same realm where the comatose Rena and Juri were found in stasis fields.

Finally, how about that Mimi? Ruin her party and she'll let you have it. The same girl who was scared of every little thing that moved back in the humble Adventure beginnings just stood up to a God of Destruction and slapped him. Mimi's moving on up. Too bad, Beerusmon no sells her slap and smacks her down. Leading to Matt/Metalla X momentum clincher. Let's see how long this lasts.

We're past the past halfway point in this arc. Next chapter, Metalla X tries his hand to beat Beerusmon. Tai, Agumon, and X arrive with the power of the Ascendant God.

Anyway, send a review and see you in the next update!


	6. The Legend of the Ascendant God

**A/N:** Now we pick up from where we left off. Can Metalla X avenge Mimi's honor and use his Ascendant Rage to end Beerusmon's rampage? And what of the Ascendant God if he ever shows up?

Find out now. (/narrator voice)

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy**_

 _ **Act I: Battle of Digital Gods**_

 _ **Chapter VI: The Legend of the Ascendant God**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island/Beach Resort/12:55 PM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST –** _ **Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta Theme**_ **by TheEnigmaTNG (0:57-3:10))**

" _ **YOU BASTARD!**_ " Metalla X bellowed and came into blows with Beerusmon; this time to defend Mimi's honor. Clenching his fist, he drove his fist forward and clocked Beerusmon's face, landing the first real blow.

 _ **Bam!**_

Beerusmon was caught by surprise. But, that didn't deter him. He retaliated and punched Metalla X square in the face. Gritting his teeth hard, Metalla X shook off the blow and landed another punch to Beerusmon.

 _ **Bam!**_

This punch packed enough power to send Beerusmon sailing back. Bewildered, Beerusmon couldn't believe Metalla X managed to hit him with two blows. But that didn't stop there. Metalla X jumped up and kicked Beerusmon's jaw, causing him to spit out blood. Metalla X unloaded with a flurry of punches. Most of the punches hit Beerusmon's face. Metalla X pulled a foot back and punted Beerusmon far across the island. Metalla X made a hasty dash after Beerusmon and attacked him.

Everyone else, either still conscious or on the sidelines, were astonished by Metalla X's incredible feat of managing to land blows on the Digital God. No one else up to this point hadn't been able to seriously damage Beerusmon.

Mimi slowly came to in Rosemon's arms. Her vision blurred and she was unable to catch Metalla X fighting off Beerusmon. The fighters' movements were instant blurs to her, but Keke was able to discern their movements.

"Mimi, you're awake!" Rosemon was relieved to see her partner stir.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked, groaning some and rubbing her cheek.

"Thank goodness Beerusmon held back or you wouldn't be waking up now," Keke said as her eyes shifted back and forth following the fighters' movements. "This is incredible, Mimi. After seeing Beerusmon hit you, Metalla X gained an awesome boost!"

Simms commented. "It's like at a sudden moment, seeing Mimi getting hurt pushed him to a level on par with Omega X!"

"Yeah kick his ass, Metalla X!" Tike and Kara cheered on the Ascendant.

"Stay him on, brother!" WarAngemon encouraged Metalla X on.

Once regaining his footing, Beerusmon looked up and sighted Metalla X diving toward him. Metalla X didn't let up for a single second and unloaded more blows. He mixed it using kicks and punches to stagger Beerusmon. He then kicked Beerusmon's face, punting him over a hundred feet into the air. Metalla X shot up and grabbed Beerusmon's tail, twirling him around and tossing him far off to the side. Metalla X powered up further and wasted no time gliding after Beerusmon. Charging up an energy ball in his hands, Metalla X flew right up to Beerusmon.

" _ **TAKE THIS!**_ " Metalla X blasted Beerusmon head-on with a fully charged _**Big Bang Attack**_. The immense energies formed a sphere over the two and discharged into a explosion. The end result blast shook the whole island and reverberated over the Data Ocean.

 _ **Ba-Boom!**_

Those close by took cover. The fighters quickly covered their friends and families.

 **(End theme)**

All the while, Beelzebumon relocated the Scooby Digidestined and Mimi's parents away from the vicinity. Despite their relocation, the shockwave emitted from the explosion nearly knocked them all away. Calumon clung onto Beelzebumon's back as the immense air force blew against him.

"I'M BARELY HANGING ON HERE!" Calumon shrieked loudly.

As the strong shockwaves diminished, Beelzebumon stopped the motorcycle and glanced across making a scowling face to Metalla X.

"Yeesh, give us a little warning next time, hothead."

Calumon remarked. "You're one to talk."

"Touche."

Meanwhile, Metalla X breathed hard and watched the smoke cloud thin out. Once the cloud thinned completely away, Metalla X's eyes and mouth gaped. He looked in utter dismay when an unfazed Beerusmon floated out dusting himself off.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST –** _ **Beerus Theme**_ **by TheEnigmaTNG)**

"No!" Metalla X gasped.

"Impressive show, but it only further proves you're not the Ascendant God either," Beerusmon acknowledged Metalla X. "I'll leave now only after destroying the Digital World. Whismon, we're leaving now!" He turned around to see his attendant devouring some sushi made by Digitamamon and Vegiemon.

Whismon turned while chewing on some sushi on a fork. "Give me a moment please!" Turning around, he chatted up with Digitamamon. "I understand this is sea urchin?" He swallowed it and smirked. "Mmmm! This is much better than the spicy tuna!"

Digitamamon nodded in approval. "Glad you enjoyed it, sir."

Upon seeing his attendant trying out all of Digitamamon's sushi, Beerusmon scowled in irritation.

"No! I won't let you do it! Why do you always want to destroy?!" Metalla X openly berated Beerusmon in a pleading manner.

"Don't stall. My decision is final, Ascendant," Beerusmon said, quickly applying a finger on Metalla X's forehead and finding his pressure point.

As a result, Metalla X was knocked away. Keke flew up catching Metalla X. Mimi and Rosemon hurried toward Keke, who placed the Ascendant down.

"MATT!" The Digidestined cried out in unison.

"Matt, no!" Mimi cried out fearfully. She slid over to Metalla X's side and shook him. "Matt! Wake up!"

 **(End theme)**

"WHISMON, NOW!" Beerusmon barked to his preoccupied attendant.

Hearing his name called on, Whismon vanished from Digitamamon's sushi bar and materialized next to the the Digital God.

"Yes, Lord Beerusmon? Is there something you wanted?"

"I do admit that you're right about the Ascendant God prophecy. This whole endeavor has been nothing more than the two of us chasing after an echo of a myth. But, I WILL destroy this planet before we return home!"

"As you wish, lord, but first I'm going to finish eating."

With that, Whismon descended back to the sushi bar to intake more of Digitamamon's recipes. Beerusmon could only look on with annoyance.

"Sir, how do you like the yellow tail?" Digitamamon could be heard conversing with Whismon far away.

"Whoo fantastic! Unfortunately, time is short and I don't have the time to try out everything on your menu. Could I trouble you make it to go for me?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Crushing Defeat**_ **)**

Beerusmon descended closer toward the Digidestined, D3s, and the warriors. Despite the numbers advantage, their combined strength was still negligible against his god power. However, the Digidestined, D3s, Mystic Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Sonja, and Sheila were still willingly ready to defend the guests and File Island.

Suddenly, a sun-like sphere slowly formed behind Beerusmon. Without so much as lifting a finger, he charged up and increased the size of the sphere. It expanded ten times his whole body. Then, it grew, grew, and continued growing. The sheer power of the sphere deleted much of the landscape and reality warped sections of the digitized sky.

"No, if that thing grows any bigger, it'll cause a rip in the Digital World and affect your world, Digidestined!" Gennai alarmed them.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Sora declared, brandishing her bow and arrows.

"We'll go down fighting if we have to stop him!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"We're gonna lose bad, but I'm not running knowing I'll die with you guys," Joe boldly resigned his fate. He readied his Crest Weapon.

As the Digital World defenders held their ground, Beerusmon prepared to seal their fates and raised his hand out. A purple aura materialized over him. He harvested energy into his hand and aimed for the amassed group.

"This is the end of your story. Goodbye forever, Digital World," Beerusmon declared.

 **(End theme)**

However, all it took was a commanding voice to stop him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Beerusmon paused and noticed three individuals descending from the sky.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Theme of One Punch Man ~Seigi Shikkou~**_ **)**

Everyone present became pleasantly surprised and relieved seeing their three saviors. Tai, VictoryGreymon, and X dropped in making their epic entrances before their friends.

"TAI!" Sora, Mimi, and Mystic Celesta X cried out.

"VICTORYGREYMON!" Biyomon and the Digimon shouted in unison.

"X!" The D3s yelled out to the masked watcher.

"Tai, Agumon, X... about time you came," BanchoLeomon muttered.

"You always have to cut in so close, don't you?" Pikkan said.

"Well, well, look who's here," Beelzebumon remarked seeing the three drop in.

"Man, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, guys," Iron Man chuckled as Pepper, Dianamon, and Minervamon lifted him from the ground.

"You're back!" Sora cried out, rushing over and hugging the Bearer of Courage. She quickly withdrew from her boyfriend and folded her arms. "You're late."

"Yeah, I'm very sorry, Sora, but I got caught up," Tai replied, kissing her on the lips. "You can probably guess what caused our delay."

"I think I've already figured that one out," the Bearer of Love looked up and eyed Beerusmon. "Be careful, Tai."

"I will. VictoryGreymon, let's take care of this."

Walking forward in an epic manner, VictoryGreymon pulled out his Dramon Breaker and threw it over his shoulder.

"X! That jerk kicked us around!" David recapped the masked watcher on the whole fight with the Digital God.

"Too bad it all started because of one stupid pudding cup," Kara scoffed.

"Relax, we'll take care of this," X said.

"Be careful, man," Sam said.

"We're here if you need us," BW added.

X paused when Keke stood in his way.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the party in time."

"It's ok. We can make up for this," Keke smiled. "Well, if you have a plan."

"I do," X nodded as he walked by Keke and patted her shoulder.

Suddenly, Keke was the first to sense a subtle power emanate from X. It wasn't long until Sam, Tike, Kara, David, BW, Pikkan, and Simms sensed an Ascendant-like power come from X.

 _X, did you actually use the Nexus Chamber?!_ Simms thought, meticulously watching X. _Did you ask for your power back?! And the Nexus allowed it under these circumstances?!_

Realizing his circle could detect his power, X looked over his shoulder and subtly smirked behind his mask.

"Better late than ever, I say!" Mimi was relieved to see Tai, VictoryGreymon, and X.

 **(End theme)**

Lowering his hand, Beerusmon powered down and the sun-like sphere dematerialized away. The Digital God looked down at the trio walking forward to confront him.

"You three shouldn't have come back," Beerusmon said. "Unless you've already figured out the Ascendant God prophecy?"

"We haven't worked out all the kinks to it yet," Tai replied to the Digital God's inquiry. "But, we're fully aware we can't allow you to blow up the Digital World. You do that and it'll cause severe side effects to my own world. And the last thing I want is my own world getting destroyed."

"Destroying worlds is in my job description!" Beerusmon rebuked.

"Oh yeah, we're aware of that, Lord Beerusmon," the Bearer of Courage stated. "But, just this once, can you grant us a pass?"

"And if I do? Will you still fight me?"

Before Tai could respond, X interjected and patted his back. The masked watcher nodded to his former student.

"Yeah, I'd love to settle the score," Tai said, clutching the back of his spiky hair. "But, I'm sure I'd get killed. No matter what level me and VictoryGreymon are at, it won't be a fair fight. Which is why..." He turned to X and smirked. "Can you grant us a minute for us to try out one insane idea?!"

"Insane idea for what?" queried the Digital God of Destruction.

"For summoning the Ascendant God fella you want to meet! I think we know how to do it now, but it won't be easy!"

"I'm listening."

"Can you give me like five minutes? Just a little time is all I'm asking!" Tai clapped his hands and bowed. "Please?! Pretty please?"

Beerusmon sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, you have a few minutes."

"YES! Thanks!" Tai replied all giddy. He looked over to VictoryGreymon and X. "All right, we only have little time, but that's more than enough to give him what he wants!"

VictoryGreymon nodded. "I'm ready, Tai."

"Let's do this," X added.

"Mimi, we're going to need the Digicores!" Tai asked the strawberry-haired girl. "I mean, if that's..."

"No problem, Tai! Do whatever you need to send this selfish jerk packing for ruining my birthday party!"

As Keke went to fetch the Digicores, she handed them over to Tai, VictoryGreymon, and X. The trio placed the four Digicores on the ground.

"By the way, Mimi, could you be anymore loud toward Lord Beerusmon? He's a God after all."

Mimi scoffed. "God of all jerks is more like it! All this fighting over as trivial as a stupid pudding cup!" Her open remark irked Beerusmon a bit.

Keke smiled as she tended to Metalla X. "I have to admit I do envy mom being so vocal."

"Watch your mouth when addressing him, Mimi," Metalla X warned her as Keke checked for possible injuries on him. "He's no ordinary Digital deity like Azulongmon and the others"

X answered for all. "He's a Digital God of Destruction... the most troubling kind in the Digiverse."

"His name's Lord Beerusmon," VictoryGreymon promptly stated. "He's probably the strongest guy in the Digiverse."

"Everyone, please lessen your manner of speech directly toward Lord Beerusmon," Whismon interjected. He descended near the group carrying to-go sushi bento boxes. "If you so happen to offend Lord Beerusmon, you will all be obliterated along with the whole galactic quadrant. I doubt that's what Azulongmon wants."

"Oh, well in that case..." Mimi gave a devious grin and waved to the Digital God. "Lord Beerusmon!" She put on the most fake smile she's ever had to put on to win his favors. "Maybe I can let you back in the party if you can behave?"

"Oh, right, like that's gonna work after you bitched him out," Pikkan snidely remarked.

"I heard that, long ears!" Mimi snapped.

"So, what are you going to do with the Digicores, Tai?" WarAngemon asked.

"This! Digicores, heed my call and grant my wish! I summon the great spirit within you!" The Bearer of Courage beckoned loudly.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST –** _ **Shenron Makes His Appearance**_ **)**

Suddenly, the skies darkened over File Island and the darkness in the sky spread hundreds of kilometers off from the island. The four Digicores quickly lit and shot up into the sky in the form of four red beams.

"Ah, I get it! You're thinking of using SliferGigaSeadramon to stop Beerusmon's destruction of the Digital World" Ultima X asked enthusiastically.

"Nope! His power won't do any good to stop Beerusmon!" Tai answered.

Beerusmon descended next to Whismon and curiously watched the beams forming a large construct.

Everyone moved back when the four streams of red light converged to form a body. This body materialized into a long red serpentine dragon resembling Slifer the Sky Dragon with a longhorn fitted atop of its head. The gargantuan's robust body was composed of hardened layers of organic but resistant skin. The face area is the same, albeit his mouth is shrunken a bit so that he has a second smaller mouth above it. As the beast opened its eyes, it glanced over the group amassed in front of it.

This is SliferGigaSeadramon, the deity of the Digicores.

The red-skinned deity dragon howled deeply and initially responded by snorting smoke through his nostrils. Sounding subdued and laid back like a surfer, he quickly answered. " _ **Hey, dudes, I know it's been a while, but why go and wake me up again? I've got like a big headache waking up!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

Upon seeing the dragon deity, Beelzebumon gawked in bewilderment. "That's the fabled dragon they been hyping up about? Why does he sound like he's stoned?"

Calumon shrugged. "Stoned? You mean he's full of stones?"

"...yeah, he's full of stones, right," the Demon Lord humored the little one.

"Forget your headaches, we have a wish to be granted!" BW bellowed.

" _ **Yeah, sure, fine**_ ," SliferGigaSeadramon coughed and puffed out smoke He forced a sage-like voice despite tinges of his surfer voice still evident in his tone. " _ **So, I shall grant thee any wish. Speak now so I can get back to sleep, dudes and ladies.**_ "

"Listen, SliferGigaSeadramon!" Tai openly declared. "Um, do you know what an Ascendant God is?"

"Huh? Ascendant God?" Mystic Celesta X overheard him. "Wait, Beerusmon mentioned something about that."

"Ho, that's the same question I was going to ask," Beerusmon smirked. "Clever boy."

To everyone's shock, SliferGigaSeadramon answered. " _ **Yeah, I do know.**_ "

"Whoa, you really know about it?!" Tai was taken aback.

" _ **Yes, I really do, dude. Is your wish whether or not I know?**_ "

"Well, I suppose so. If you know, then could you bring an Ascendant God here for us?"

" _ **I cannot bring one, Taichi... for one does not exist yet in this universe. An Ascendant God is a deity that can only be formed by Ascendants temporarily.**_ "

Tai was befuddled with this vague response. "What do you mean?"

" _ **Man, you're asking far too many questions. What exactly is your wish?**_ "

" _ **Lord Beerusmon demands to produce an Ascendant God.**_ "

Upon hearing the Digital God's name, SliferGigaSeadramon groaned and looked over to see Beerusmon with Whismon. Beerusmon squinted his eyes and quickly formed a description of SliferGigaSeadramon's appearance in his mind. Putting two and two together, he quickly remembered the red-schemed dragon.

"Ah, it's you," Beerusmon scoffed. "What happened, SliferGigaSeadramon? Did you get demoted to wish jockey for being lazy?"

"Wait?! He knows SliferGigaSeadramon?!" Tike exclaimed.

"How the heck do they know each other?" Sam wondered.

"Sssh, I want to hear this!" Sheila whispered loudly.

SliferGigaSeadramon rebuked in an annoyed tone. " _ **Least I'm not impulsive and crazy when I wake up.**_ "

"Will you just tell these fools how to make an Ascendant god, and maybe I won't kill you."

" _ **You do know what'll happen if you try right?**_ "

Beerusmon chided him. "I could easily kill all three of your kind. Now quit wasting time and make with the answer."

" _ **Sheesh, man, impatient as ever. Never change, catman,**_ " SliferGigaSeadramon shifted over back to Tai and company. " _ **Sorry, anyway you still want to know about the Ascendant God?**_ "

"Definitely, but I had no idea you know about Lord Beerusmon?" The Bearer of Courage asked.

" _ **Oh please, don't inflate that's jerk head more putting 'Lord' in front of his name.**_ "

"Ok. Anyway, let's get on with business, SliferGigaSeadramon."

X added. "Carry on."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST –** _ **The Legendary God**_ **)**

" _ **Right. What you should know... an Ascendant God is a savior, created by chance by righteous Ascendants, who long ago formed a union against evil beings that decided to impose their power over other races and against their fellow kind. These righteous Ascendants, led by one powerful leader. Alpha X, the progenitor of their race, led his people and revolted against these oppressors.**_

 _ **Alpha X gained immense power and dispatched of the evil forces in no time at all. Under Alpha X's leadership, the Ascendant people reestablished their sovereignty of their world, but in time Alpha X's power became too great and he inadvertently destroyed his own world. As the lone Ascendant in the Digiverse, he traversed many worlds in hopes of suppressing his immense power.**_

 _ **Following many encounters with opponents, he met one that could match his strength. This entity was known as Pyronmon.**_ "

The D3s and warriors were most familiar with the name of Pyronmon, a powerful cosmic Digimon that controlled an ability that allowed him to fight on par with Alpha X. They've also encountered Pyronmon in person, who was ultimately defeated by a friend and fellow Ascendant from another dimension.

In the middle of SliferGigaSeadramon's history lesson, he produced visuals that showed a golden-skinned, muscular bald behemoth with white loincloth. Red light broke through his golden shell and in his place was a black silhouette of a man with spiky red hair. He was shown fiercely engaging tall Kaijuu-sized monstrosities; most of these monsters resembled reptilians and mutants. One punch from Alpha X unleashed a shockwave that shook the whole planet they waged war on. Red rings of light enveloped the entire planet, indicating that the Ascendant God had seized control of the planet.

With the loss of his power, the red-haired warrior turned back to his golden-skinned form.

" _ **Using the Zero Factor ability, Pyronmon matched Alpha X. Following a decisive battle to the death, Pyronmon was nearly brought to his knees. At the final moment before what could've been his demise, Pyronmon used the Zero Factor to force an absorption with the Ascendant. Taking in the Zero Factor, Alpha X was not able to handle this unstable power, corrupting and turning him into a mindless beast. Pyronmon left Alpha X with a heavy burden to bear. A combination of Ascendant God and Zero Factor ultimately caused his own demise. His digitized remains were then harvested by the Digital Knight Council to test a selected number of Crests, some of which were inherited by a few of the current Digidestined.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

"That was so long ago, I lost many of my fellow knights when they tried subduing Alpha X," Gennai recalled the epic battle that ended with Alpha X's self destruction.

"This is stuff we already knew thanks to you, X," WarAngemon stated.

Nodding, X further delved. "Yes, I never told you the first Ascendant's name. Now you know."

"Just a question, but you said only a handful of us inherit Alpha X's power, right?" Ultima X inquired.

"That's right. Tai, Matt, Kari, TK, Davis, and even Ken has taken in a tiny portion of Alpha X's power. When Davis acquired the Digimental of Miracles, he took the bulk of what was supposed to go to Ken's."

Taking out his Crest of Kindness, Ken examined it. "I've inherited Alpha X's legacy, but I don't feel much difference in my biology. Like I don't eat as much as Ascendants do..."

"Um about that," Yolei interjected, playfully poking Ken's side. "I have been noticing you eating more than usual. You're just not paying attention to much you eat, mister!"

"Well, now that you mention it, I do recall Ken's metabolism increasing," Wormmon pointed out. "And there was that time he ran and got hit by a car only to survive without a bruise!"

"That's right and he didn't sustain any injuries," the purple-haired girl stated. "Ken, my boy, you're what we call a late-bloomer."

"Well..." Ken chuckled modestly. "I've just now been able to sense things beyond just darkness. I've been able to discern Ki levels."

"Wow, Ken! That's awesome!" Sam chimed in, feeling proud for his father.

"You're really gonna be one of us, Ken!" Ultima X congratulated his closest friend. "Listen, you stick with us and we'll show the ways of our training!"

Mystic Celesta X giggled. "Let's take this one step at a time, Davis. Ok? We don't way to dissuade Ken from further harnessing his Ascendant power."

"Since he only acquired a small percentage, we won't know much about his potential," WarAngemon said.

"That's nice, guys and congrats Ken, but I don't think either SliferGigaSeadramon and Beerusmon want to wait any longer," X stated.

"Just one more question," Tike raised his hand. "Did that freak Yagami get Alpha X's power, too?"

"Unfortunately yes and his so-called Legendary Ascendant power is merely just a freak accident. Just a mutation of a normal Ascendant biology," the masked watcher answered plainly. "Now, that's enough. We have more pressing matters."

"Got to admit this whole Ascendant God story is intriguing but long," Tai remarked. "But, wow this Alpha X guy sounds awesome!"

"At least Alpha X can rest easy knowing our friend, Kensuke, took him out," VictoryGreymon said.

" _ **Yo, dudes. Mind keeping down? Do y'all want to know how to summon an Ascendant God or what? If not, then I can get back to sleep already.**_ "

Metalla X grunted. "Just tell us already."

" _ **Five Ascendants who possess righteous hearts must form a circle, converge their powers, and instill light into another righteous Ascendant. That one Ascendant will then become an Ascendant God. There you have it, I've told y'all what you need to know.**_ "

"Thanks, SliferGigaSeadramon," X bowed to the deity.

" _ **You're welcome. Man am I gonna need some sleep after this.**_ "

 _A lazy deity as always. You haven't changed, SliferGigaSeadramon._ Tai chuckled in thought.

"So, we need five Ascendants that possess righteous hearts," BanchoLeomon eyed every Ascendant available.

Pikkan scoffed, inspecting every Ascendant. "Good luck. Through the process of elimination, I already know which ones don't have righteous hearts. The only ones that even qualify are Kari, Keke, David, and TK. Ken doesn't count yet because he hasn't fully harvested his Ascendant power. Kensuke and Dimitri are currently in other dimensions handling their own business. We're scarce of purely righteous hearted Ascendants."

"Wait, I don't count?!" Ultima X barked.

"From the way you once lusted after Kari and now Sonja, I hardly call you righteous hearted."

"Hey, I resent that statement, Pikkan!"

"That's right! How rude, Pikkan!" Mimi interjected.

Izzy rubbed his chin. "While Matt is definitely out because of being connected with Yamato for so long, I don't think we should disqualify Davis, Tike, and Kara. They've done plenty of good deeds despite their selfish natures."

"Selfish gluttons would be more like it," BW chuckled at the twins' annoyance.

"I'd say even a boy with a girlfriend is already considered impure," Pikkan said.

"By that logic, none of us qualify since even David has a thing for Kara!" Tike said.

"What?! No, I mean..." David stammered and blushed while twiddling his thumbs. "Heheheh."

"Oh, don't be such a shithead, Tike! You're embarrassing my David!" Kara snapped at her brother.

Meryl got behind Tike and folded both arms around him. "Don't yell at my Tike, Kara!" She openly pouted. "And you called him a bad name!"

"Oh, what I should apologize for my brother acting like a jerk?"

"I... I don't know. I just don't like name calling."

"See what you did, Pikkan? Now you got the kids fighting amongst themselves!" Mimi berated the Alterian. "Juri, honey, you should really learn to discipline your man!"

Juri sweatdropped. "He's really nice and gentlemanly around me."

"He asked you to spoil him, didn't he, Juri?" The Bearer of Sincerity groaned, dismissively nodding.

"So, are you implying that my Tai is impure, too?!" Sora interjected as she confronted the Alterian. Her remark had Tai facepalming and turning away embarrassed.

"Well, in some cases Tai is pure," Simms noted. "But, he's just a pure fool when it comes to fighting. Whether that counts as a pure heart is all up for debate."

"What? You can't think Tai isn't a pure-hearted person?!" Sora yelled at Simms.

"I'm only making a deduction, Miss Sora!"

While the heated arguments escalated, SliferGigaSeadramon lowered his head and groaned loudly. " _ **Guess I won't be getting that sleep now? Anyone want a second wish? No?**_ "

However, Beerusmon's patience grew thin. " _ **WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND SUMMON THE ASCENDANT GOD ALREADY?!**_ "

Everyone stopped arguing at the behest of the Digital God.

Falcomon approached and addressed the Ascendants. "Well, broadly speaking, don't we already have more than five Ascendants here that possess righteous hearts?"

D-Reaper walked over and poked at Metalla X's face. "Huh? Even this guy?"

"You shut up! Judge Yamato not me!" Metalla X spat out at the pink creature.

"Matt might have once been tainted by Yamato, but now I'm not sure. Can we call Matt evil despite Yamato controlling his body?"

"Now that you mention it, you're right," Minervamon said.

"I don't believe I can sense Yamato's presence from the young man," Centarumon added.

"He hasn't done anything bad for a while," Keke said. "Matt should be in the clear after Yamato willingly left him."

Metalla X folded his arms and sighed. "Thanks at least I still have supporters despite what Yamato has made me do."

Keke smiled and nodded to her father. "I may detest Yamato, but I never once stopped loving you, dad. You even went and defended mom when she got struck down. Now if only my brother and Ken were here, they'd definitely help us make Tai into an Ascendant God."

"But, they're in other dimensions now," Mimi sighed. "Yeah, if only Dimitri had stayed another day... wonder what he could be up to now."

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/DF-811/Tachikawa & Fashion Thrift Store**_

Dimitri and Kensuke both sneezed, a clear sign people were talking about them. The former felt like Mimi and Keke were probably talking about him. The latter felt ominous vibes that clearly bothered him. Athena, too, was feeling bothering her.

"Sneezing again? Bless you, honey," Future Mimi chuckled at her son.

Karin, the ever perceptive girlfriend, discerned something off. She also noticed Kensuke and Athena trembling.

"Brother? Athena?" Karin addressed them both. "Something's eating you two. What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to explain it, sis," Ken replied, noticing his trembling hands. "I've had this feeling something's happening in Tai's world. With Athena now shaking and Dimitri sneezing, something's amiss."

Karin frowned. "Is it something worth investigating?"

"I don't know..."

Athena lifted her head and stared at Karin. She had clear distressed look written over her face. "Mom, I..."

 _Something big must be happening in Tai's dimension. Has a new enemy risen?_ Karin conveyed concern for her friend, Tai, and his colleagues back in their dimension.

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/DF-616/File Island/Beach Resort/1:20 PM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Strong Enemy Appears**_ **)**

The Ascendants chosen to form a circle over Omega X were Metalla X, Celesta X (having depowered from her mystic state to send her pure Ascendant energy), WarAngemon, and Ultima X. A golden sheen of light enveloped the five Ascendants. Omega X stood basked in the golden energies forming around his body.

Metalla X intently glared at Omega X. _Is it even working?_

"Do you feel any different, big brother?" Celesta X asked him.

"I don't think so?"

 _ **Fwoosh!**_

A large shockwave of immense power swept across the island and the five Ascendants powered down their golden auras. Omega X noticed sparks lightning up his body.

"I think they did it!" Gennai exclaimed.

"Well, Tai?!" Metalla X asked his rival up front.

The five descended and Omega X watched more sparks flow over his golden aura.

"Wow, this power I'm feeling!" Ultima X marveled at Omega X's Ki.

Celesta X allowed her Homeostasis power to assess Omega X's Ki. "Big brother, you have an amazing power! You're much stronger than before!"

"YEAH!" Keke cheered. "Tai's finally done it! He's become an Ascendant God! Guess we didn't need my brother after all!"

"Now, go on and show that jerk what you're made of, Tai!" Mimi encouraged him.

 **(End theme)**

"Don't bother, Tai," BanchoLeomon fully assessed Omega X's battle power. "Your current power won't do any good to fight him. You haven't become an Ascendant God."

"The reason your power spiked just now is due to nothing more than collecting energy from the others," Pikkan said.

"Which is a basic ability any of us warriors can do," BW pointed out.

Sheila scoffed. "Damn, and you just got my hopes up, boys."

"He's right I'm afraid," Beerusmon stepped in carrying a drink glass. "All you've gained was nothing more than a normal power boost. You can't call this energy God-like in nature."

"Yeah, I thought as much," Omega X replied. "I don't feel like I can beat you as I am now, Lord Beerusmon."

There were collective sighs and disgruntled groans from the others.

Whismon spoke up. "Listen up, everyone. Please remember what our friend, SliferGigaSeadramon said. The light from five of you must be instilled into one another. The total number of Ascendants you need is six, is it not?"

"What?! You mean we goofed up on a number?!" Omega X sputtered and counted his fingers.

"Six, huh?" Keke nodded. "Guess I'll gladly step in."

" _ **Go figure it's like how that guy in ObeliskMegaGargomon's world became one,**_ " said SliferGigaSeadramon, clearly anxious to go back to sleep.

"Other guy?" Ultima X wondered who he meant.

This shocked Omega X as well as X as they were the first two to catch on to who was being referenced.

 _Now it makes sense! That's why we couldn't detect Kensuke's power during that big fight back in his world when he went..._ Omega X's thoughts were interrupted when Beerusmon nearly slammed down his drink in annoyance.

"You mean to tell me there's someone else who can become an Ascendant God?! Why didn't you say so you stupid snake?! Maybe I should go fight him instead!"

SliferGigaSeadramon sighed. " _ **Couple problems there, dude. One, he doesn't live in this dimension. Two, he doesn't play fair when it comes to fighting. Three, he will kick you in the crotch so hard you'll be screaming for days...**_ "

Metalla X cringed a bit remembering how he was once kicked in the groin by Kensuke/Dramon X.

" _ **He also happens to carry the Zero Factor, too, and...**_ "

Whismon paled upon hearing this.

Beerusmon was shocked. "Wait, the Zero Factor? I thought that abomination of an ability was lost!"

Whismon interjected and warned Beerusmon. "You're not going after this warrior, my lord. If he truly has that power and is able to become a 'god' like you, he could erase you with that ability." Beerusmon wanted to say something, but Whismon shot him a small serious glare that made him back off with a sigh.

"All right fine, you're no fun," he responded.

SliferGigaSeadramon shook his head. _Once again Whismon proves to be the smart one, but Ken would die if he succeeded in absorbing Beerusmon, just like with the D-Reaper._ The Digital deity thought.

"Wait, Kensuke became an Ascendant God?! How?!" Sora asked.

"The method he had to go through is much different. Different universe, different rules apply," X said. "And when Pyronmon entered his world, he possessed a Goldramon's body, but as a result lost of some of his Zero Factor, which was taken in by a newborn Veemon. That Veemon ultimately became Kensuke's partner. During a course of time, Ken unknowingly siphoned off the Zero Factor from Veemon through the use of Crests and cards he used in battles. This happened each time Veemon evolved and in time Ken took in all the Zero Factor for himself. He spared Veemon the anguish and became cursed with this terrible power. A power a human should never wield. And not too long ago, during that multi-dimensional crisis called the Chaos War, Ken's Zero Factor activated his own unique form of an Ascendant God power. He calls it his Cosmic Impulse Mode." The masked watcher paused and noticed everyone, except Tai and the few that participated in the Chaos War that took place before the D-Reaper conflict. "Those of us who were there couldn't sense any form of energy from Kensuke. At that moment, we deduced whether he had achieved some unknown power unique to his own, but he didn't realize he became an Ascendant God, but nobody would've known. But, I knew... and for a while I've been studying on nature of Ascendant Gods. They're extremely rare and only two dimensions as far I as I have produced them."

"But, I don't have the Zero Factor," Omega X reminded him. "Will I need that to complete the Ascendant God process?"

"Nah, you won't. Remember how Ken became one was done because he had a prerequisite. Like I said before, different dimensions, different rules apply. And that's a good thing, Tai," X said, digging his fingers into his mask as if he were ready to unmask. "You don't need to bear the same burden our friend, Kensuke, has had to endure. We're going to turn you into an Ascendant God through a much different method than what Kensuke did. You need a sixth Ascendant. I'm your guy."

"Wait, but X, you're not an Ascendant," Yolei said.

"With all due respect, we should let Keke do it," Joe suggested.

"X..." Keke paused as X placed a finger on her lips. She then convinced to trust him and stepped aside. "I understand."

"Keke?" Mimi was befuddled by her daughter's response. "What's going on?"

 **(Cue Summer Wars OST –** _ **The Summer Wars**_ **)**

"Everyone, I'm sorry for hiding my knowledge about Kensuke's Ascendant God power. Moreover, I apologize for not showing the man behind this mask. For the longest time, I've had to don this mask to show my status as a fill-in for Simms' watcher job. Just now, I've returned from a room called the Nexus Chamber and I've asked for my true power back. However, the Nexus order have placed me on a trial basis to see whether I'm worthy to use my powers wisely. And through my first act, I will use my power and that of Alpha X's digitized remains to grant Omega X his rightful Ascendant God status!" With that, X slowly pulled his mask off. The first signs of brown spiky hair poked out while the mask was being removed. "It's true. I was once an Ascendant and the leader of the D3s. Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, BW, Pikkan, and Simms... I'm sure you know where this is leading. It's been long overdue."

"No way..." Tike and Kara both gasped, full of enthusiasm.

"You don't mean..." David blinked thrice.

BW smirked and nodded knowingly. "About time you show them who you really are."

X faced Tai and Sora, resisting the urge to choke up and cry. "Tai, Sora... no, I mean dad and mom." He pulled the mask off, revealing his true identity.

Upon hearing X acknowledge her as 'mom' and with endearment, Sora clasped a hand on her chest and quietly gasped. Tai smiled genuinely as X showed his face to all.

Unmasked, X revealed his real face: a youthful male approximately Tai's age sporting brown eyes with red undertones, wild spiky brown similar to Tai's hair but a length of same hair going down the back of his head, and a smile on his face.

"MAX!" Keke, Tike, Kara, Sam, and David cried out in unison.

The D3s hurried over and crowded around Max, enthusiastically thrilled to see him unmasked after a long unforeseen time. A heartfelt reunion occurred within the D3 camp. Tike and Kara hugged Max's legs tightly while tearing up, Keke pulled Max into a hug and cried happily.

"It's so good to see you again, Max," Keke murmured as Max wiped her tear away.

"Did he just call me... mom?" Sora asked, turning to Tai. "Is what he said true?"

"Yeah, it's true. He's our son, Sora. Up to now, I've been the only one to know his identity."

"And you elected to conceal this information from us? Why?" WarAngemon asked.

"I requested Tai to keep my identity secret until I knew circumstances called for it. That time is now," X said. "My real name is Max Kamiya. It's true, Tai and Sora. You're my parents."

The Bearer of Love walked over to closely inspect Max. She touched his cheeks and looked into his eyes. She noted the boy shared her most notable features: her red eyes.

"You have my eyes and Tai's physical traits," Sora discerned. She stepped back and sighed happily. "You shouldn't have to keep me in the dark," Sora shook her head, chuckling. "Still, I'm at least thrilled to know I'll have a son. I mean if Mimi and Kari can have kids, why not me?"

"Sorry, mom, but I was under strict orders from the higher ups. It took a lot of convincing to grant me my wish to show my face to you and the others."

Omega X smirked. "Yeah, and since I've been spending a lot of time with X on his planet, the higher ups gave the ok to Max to tell me his identity. But... for some strange reason I kinda already had a feeling. Being with X was like hanging out with a long lost member of the family. We bonded well."

"And now my secret is finally out," Max announced as Sora hugged him.

"This is so sweet," Biyomon teared up.

The Digidestined, BanchoLeomon, and the other non-D3 member were shocked beyond belief.

"I can hardly believe it!" Joe was taken aback immensely. "But, then again it all adds up. Matt & Mimi, TK & Kari, Davis & Sonja, and Ken & Yolei will end up having kids."

"Those being Max, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and Sam," Ken stated.

"Y'know, I can definitely see the resemblance," Izzy discerned Max's physical attributes.

BanchoLeomon addressed Max. "You've done well concealing your power for the longest time, X. And you're well aware I have the most keen senses. Now, your energy is clear as day to me."

"Well, until I put the mask back on," Max chuckled. "Like I said, I'm on a trial basis. Simms, I hope this is ok."

"It's fine. Sometimes desperate times demands drastic measures, sir."

Smiling genuinely, Max hugged both Omega X and Sora. He had tears well up in his eyes. Keke and the other D3s never felt happier for their friend, who has returned to them in his original state.

 **(Theme fades)**

"Does that mean you're going to fight alongside us more frequently?" BW asked him. He approached Max and gripped his hand, pulling him into a hug. "If so, welcome back."

"We'll see how well this goes, BW," Max replied, returning a hug to the former BlackWarGreymon.

Sheila whispered to Pikkan. "Say, mind telling me about this Max guy?"

"He was heralded a hero from our former dimension," Pikkan answered, eyeing Max closely and smiling. "And one hell of a warrior during his time. I've fought him once before. Other than Tai, Max is the only other opponent who's ever given me one hell of a fight."

"Excuse me," Whismon interrupted the reunion. "Pardon my interruption, but I believe you have an Ascendant God to present for Lord Beerusmon."

"Oh, right, sorry for the delay," Omega X openly apologized. He gave a thumbs up to Max. "Ready to help me become an Ascendant God?"

"Just a minute," Max said, closing his eyes and focusing on the digitized energies he harvested from Alpha X's remains. In his hands, red energy flowed out in a wisp and formed a void-like construct. "This everyone is all that remains of the great Alpha X. This is the core of his former being. Tai, with my Ascendant energy and Alpha X's, we'll make you an Ascendant God in no time."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's do this."

Sora clasped her hands and smiled. "Be careful and don't overexert yourselves, you two."

" _ **Guess it's time for me to make my leave now.**_ "

"Thank you, SliferGigaSeadramon," Omega X gave a thumbs up to the deity.

" _ **Finally, I can catch up on my sleep. Beat up the catman, Omega X, dude,**_ " the red dragon vanished back into the Digicores.

Sunlight returned and the Digicores powered down as they soared away.

 **(Cue** _ **The Summer Wars repeats**_ **)**

Once Omega X stood at the center, Max, Metalla X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Ultima X formed a circle around him. They put their hands out in front of Omega X and transferred golden energies to Omega X. Accumulating their collective Ascendant energies, Omega X felt his own power augmenting and his golden aura flaring wildly.

"This is our last chance," Mimi muttered.

"It has to work," Sora added, keenly watching Max transferring both his own Ascendant power coupled with Alpha X's.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Birth of a God**_ **(1:04-3:16))**

The essence of Alpha X turned into a streamlined red light, which Omega X's body absorbed into his body. A loud heart beat echoed repeatedly from Omega X. The red rings of light converted into blue rings and wisped loudly over Omega X. The blue rings formed an image of the red-haired Alpha X. Omega X finished absorbing his friends' Ascendant powers.

Beerusmon and Whismon keenly watched a blue light envelope Omega X. Omega X floated off the ground and into the air while being basked in a blue flame-like aura. A beacon of white light washed over Omega X and lit up the entire island.

In place of the golden-haired Omega X was a new form of the same Ascendant: instead of a golden aura, he gained a crimson flame-like aura. His once golden hair converted to a glowing red with the hair of his basic hair style. His emerald eyes turned completely red. His musculature frame thinned out, granting the Ascendant a slightly slender frame, but he retained muscle in his arms, chest, and upper body. A thin blue aura outlined his thinner frame. Sparks of energy bounced off his red god-like aura.

At last, Omega X achieved Ascendant God status.

He descended and checked over the notable changes on his body.

"Hey, he's done! Well done, Tai and Agumon!" Piximon noted and rubbed his chin. "But, it's strange..."

"I'm not sensing any Ki from him," Pikkan discerned, failing to feel any kind of energy from the Ascendant God.

"Just like the Sovereigns and the Supreme Digi-Deities," BanchoLeomon added. "Along with Beerusmon and Whismon. God-like power such beings are difficult to determine. There's no doubt Omega X has gained the Ascendant God power."

"And look his hair's turned completely red!" Mimi pointed out Omega X's new cosmetic hair changes. "I've always been curious how Tai would look in red. I like the color."

"He looks great," Celesta X chimed in.

"And he seems to have dropped a few pounds, too," Izzy observed.

Max let out a deep breath and gazed over Omega X's Ascendant God form. "We did it, Tai. You've become an Ascendant God."

 **(End theme)**

Intrigued, Whismon nodded toward the developments. "Are you pleased, Lord Beerusmon? It seems their efforts have become quite successful."

The Digital God of Destruction popped his neck. "Yes, it's a reward for my patience."

"Wait, so you think I've really become an Ascendant God?" Omega X asked the deity.

"We should know for certain once we start our battle. Are we ready to begin yet?"

"Yeah," the Ascendant God replied, putting on a determined glare. "As long as you keep your word not to destroy the Digital World."

"Why of course if you can prove you're stronger than me now, I'll happily do you the favors of sparing this world."

"Good, that at least gives us a shot, right?" Omega X looked over to his friends.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, things are about to get dangerous," Whismon announced to everyone else. "You should give these two some space."

As everyone distanced themselves, Beerusmon stepped forward and faced off with the Ascendant God. Omega X held his ground while not budging from his spot.

Sora whispered. "Tai, Agumon, you be careful."

Max furrowed his brows and nodded. "Don't let up, you two. Show him the ferocity of an Ascendant God!"

An eerie silence instilled a tranquil and tense face-off between the god warriors.

On the left, Beerusmon stood his ground.

On the right, Ascendant God Omega X shot a determined glare to his opponent.

A flame aura bathed over Omega X.

 _It begins!_ Max thought as Omega X hastily shot forward ready to punch Beerusmon.

Omega X and Beerusmon immediately went head to head, commencing the first clash between a Digital God of Destruction and Ascendant God!

xxxxx

Next act: _**The Clash of the Gods**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Sorry Metalla X, but Ascendant Rage didn't cut it. Now Tai, VictoryGreymon, and X have arrived just in time to stop Beerusmon from blowing up the Digital World.

SliferGigaSeadramon (a character creation of Chaosblazer) is indeed based off the same Slifer the Sky Dragon of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ , and he's the official Shenron of this series. But unlike Shenron, he's laid back and doesn't take crap from a lazy and hot-tempered deity.

ObeliskMegaGargomon and RaPhoenixmon are in other universes as part of the Trinity aligned with DF-616 (the other two being YYGDM-01 and XLR-8). However, you'll probably see less of these two since this story will primarily focus on the DF-616/DFK POV.

The two big moments: X's unmasking and revealing himself to be Tai & Sora's son, Max Kamiya. Second, Omega X becoming the Ascendant God.

For those who've been following the DFKai series (and the original Digi-Fusion stories), this should probably have been obvious. At least it's not some Saiyan/Ascendant embryo sending energy.

Ok, so, about the whole Kensuke/Zero Factor situation, I'll let Chaosblazer elaborate about his character.

(Chaosblazer: For those of you who haven't read my work, the Zero Factor is an extremely rare power among Digimon that allows them the ability to absorb other Digimon, but unlike the Tamers Digimon, they completely absorb the enemy whole rather than just killing them and taking their data. The factor also grants the user special abilities depending on the host, but there is a drawback; in most cases any Digimon who has had this factor go crazy for power and knowledge and end up killing themselves because the power drives them unstable and eventually overloads their data to the point of deletion if someone doesn't kill them first. Fragments of this power can also be found inside relics, and used to grant individuals a smaller portion, but it still leads to disaster in most cases.

Only two individuals were exempt from this. The first was Pyronmon who was the first carrier of the factor, but he was killed by the first Ascendant, Alpha X, but in turn caused Alpha X's destruction because of the factor. The other is my OC, Kensuke 'Ken' Rainer, but only because he was able to gain full control over it after it nearly killed him several times. Thanks to special inhibitor rings made by X, Ken was able to contain the power, and only used it a few times. However, Pyronmon manipulated Ken on a few occasions causing him to go insane. Ken eventually faced a revived Pyronmon. After deleting the entity and taking in his power, he gained mastery over the factor, but still chooses not to use it that much as it's too dangerous, and it will not work on figures like the D-Reaper or Beerusmon because they are too powerful for the factor to process and thus Ken would be erased taking them both out.

Also, yes you heard right, Ken has a new form by this point and time that is effectively his own form of an Ascendant God. He's only used this form twice in the remainder of the Accel Stream season 2's main story (though the first time the transformation was on impulse and doesn't last long; the second time already happened in the Chaos War), loses the ability to go into the form at the stories end, and by this time has just recently got the ability to use it again. He will not be abusing the power either, only using it when needed.)

Ok I hope Chaos' explanation clarifies things about the history of Alpha X, Pyronmon, the Zero Factor, and said power being passed over to Kensuke. So technically, Kensuke was the first Ascendant God to awaken since Alpha X. Omega X is now the second.

Next chapter, the kid gloves are coming off as Omega X takes on Beerusmon. Ascendant God vs Digital God, and this time a slightly extended version of it (taking bits from Super and combining it with the movie version of said fight).

Until next time, send a review and see you very soon!


	7. The Clash of the Gods

**A/N:** The Battle of the Gods commences.

Omega X the Ascendant God vs. Beerusmon the Destroyer!

Starting now.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy**_

 _ **Act I: Battle of Digital Gods**_

 _ **Chapter VII: The Clash of the Gods**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/DF-616/File Island/Beach Resort/1:45 PM**_

An eerie silence instilled a tranquil and tense face-off between the god warriors.

On the left, Beerusmon stood his ground.

On the right, Ascendant God Omega X shot a determined glare to his opponent.

A flame aura bathed over Omega X.

 _It begins!_ Max thought as Omega X hastily shot forward ready to punch Beerusmon.

Omega X and Beerusmon immediately went head to head, commencing the first clash between a Digital God of Destruction and Ascendant God!

 _ **Bam!**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST –** _ **Power of a Super Saiyan God**_ **)**

As Omega X punched Beerusmon, the Digital God raised his right arm to counter the Ascendant's blow. Their connected blows ignited a shockwave that shook the entire island and created a large depression beneath them. The power was so immense that clouds parted away in the sky. Omega X and Beerusmon locked up for a few moments. Omega X looked straight into Beerusmon's eyes. The Digital God maintained his calm demeanor and smiled him off.

Omega X cupped both hands and formed blue energy in the cusp of his hand. He quickly fired off a _**Tsunami Wave**_ toward Beerusmon. Beerusmon swerved to the side, letting the beam bypass and explode into the sea.

"My, my what an impressive display," Beerusmon commended. "But there is no one in the Digiverse stronger than Beerusmon the Destroyer."

Omega X quickly flew at the Digital God and punched him. Beerusmon stopped his fist with one hand and pushed him away. Refused to let down, Omega X attacked Beerusmon with punches and kicks that Beerusmon parried with one hand. Beerusmon returned the favor and backhanded Omega X, sending him sailing with a punch.

Everyone present was baffled by the powers unleashed by the two gods.

"Incredible..." Max mumbled, his gaze permanently fixated on Omega X and Beerusmon.

Metalla X gritted his teeth and scowled. "Damn!"

"So, tell me. How does it feel becoming a god?" Beerusmon asked Omega X.

"Amazing."

"I see. It astounds you," Beerusmon pushed Omega X's hand away and smirked. "It's taken you time to fathom what you can do now." He slowly ascended straight into the air while Omega X followed him.

Still bathed in his god-like fire aura, Omega X flew around Beerusmon. The two of them flew over File Island's own metropolis. This city was built in honor of the Digidestined's heroisms. Ensuring no damage came to the city, Omega X shifted the fight with the Digital God higher up. Beerusmon quickly spun around his whole body and went for a spinning kick, but Omega X countered with an elbow. Omega X shot back and punched Beerusmon. The Digital God fired back and elbowed Omega X. The two super beings fiercely attacked with rapidfire blows. Each of their punches, countered or not, rattled the sky above the city.

Beerusmon quickly flew up and elbowed Omega X's face. Omega X blocked again. He continued blocking Beerusmon's blows, avoiding getting pounded to death. Omega X crossed both arms in front to block another punch from Beerusmon.

 _ **Wham!**_

Beerusmon caught Omega X with a headbutt and sent him crashing toward the city. Omega X stopped his own fall and flew over highway. He and Beerusmon navigated through the city, quickly bypassing highway and building obstructions. Omega X turned and caught Beerusmon flying up to engage him. They quickly traded fisticuffs, sending more shockwaves that shook the streets. They continued their exchange for a few moments around the city.

 _ **Bam!**_

Omega X caught Beerusmon with a kick and sent him flying far. Beerusmon stopped his own fall and flew up luring Omega X away. Both were now far off from the city.

 **(End theme)**

"Yes, very good," Beerusmon commended the Ascendant God. "Now you're getting it." Just then, he noted an indifferent look on the Ascendant's features. "What's the matter? You seem disappointed."

"To be honest, yeah."

"Why? Don't you like being a deity?"

"It's not the power. It's the method I took to get it and what that means."

The Digital God was left befuddled. "I'm not quite following you."

"It's a level of strength I can't reach on my own," Omega X remarked while looking over his hands and assessing his god aura.

"And that limit disturbs you?"

"Yeah," Omega X replied and hastily rocketed forward engaging Beerusmon again. He clubbed Beerusmon, who countered with an elbow.

The two gods shifted back and forth around the sky. They collided and diverged, hitting each other consecutively with fierce earth-shattering punches that echoed over the sky. From the distance the fighters were able to see, there were shockwaves emanating all over the island. The shockwaves swept away the clouds quickly. The Digimon civilians could only feel what they described to be 'earthquakes'.

Omega X bellowed and punched Beerusmon, but the Digital God dodged one punch and caught the other.

"You say such interesting things, Ascendant! Didn't you needed your friends to help you become a God?!" Beerusmon berated Omega X whilst the two engaged fierce blows. He kicked Omega X hard, but the Ascendant crossed his arms to help cushion the blow.

Dropping his arms, Omega X replied. "Of course I did, but it wasn't my own strength! Ever since I became an Ascendant, I've pushed myself to be the strongest to protect my friends and the two worlds, but now I learn there's a level I'll never reach on my own! And I _hate_ that!"

With a smug grin, Beerusmon inquired. "Then, why did you agree to do it?"

"Because this way I have a chance to beat you!"

"Ah, then you seem to be addicted to battle."

"I get that a lot."

"AUGH!" Beerusmon bellowed and shot up so fast Omega X couldn't anticipate the next blow.

 _ **Wham!**_

 **(Cue The Matrix Revolutions OST –** _ **Navras**_ **(0:00-2:13))**

Beerusmon punched Omega X so hard in the gut he nearly knocked the wind out of him. Doubling over in pain, Omega X spat out a mouthful of saliva and blood. Beerusmon didn't stop there. He followed up clubbing Omega X's back and chest. He then tail whipped Omega X aside, sending him flying far over the city. Omega X floated over to stop his fall and looked across to find no signs of Beerusmon.

Suddenly, Beerusmon caught Omega X off guard and rematerialized behind the Ascendant. He locked a headlock on Omega X and attempted to strangle him. Beerusmon purposefully loosened his grip, making sure not to choke him. He then moved back and kicked Omega X so hard he unleashed a shockwave that shook the sky. The immense force from the kick sent Omega X sailing several kilometers across the island until he went flying through a forest. Omega X went crashing through several trees, but that didn't deter Beerusmon from pursuing him.

"C'mon, everyone! Let's follow them!" Max announced. "Simms, Gennai, take those who can't fly aboard the air carrier Tony and his team built!"

"Yes, sir!" Simms replied as he and Gennai beckoned to Iron Man.

"Carrier? Oh, right! Gotcha!" Iron Man called out as he pressed a button on his left wrist, which opened up a hatch under the island and summoned a massive air carrier. "Anyone need a lift?!"

As a large handful boarded the air carrier, the Ascendants and the other fighters took flight to follow the god battle. As Rosemon flew off, Biyomon, Tentomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon Evolved to Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Valkyrimon, and GranKuwagamon. The remaining partnered Digimon, unable to fly, went inside the air carrier. Meryl's partner, Salamon, evolved into LadyDevimon and carried her partner. Beelzebumon picked up Calumon and joined the aerial Digimon toward the battle.

"Are we all ready?!" Yolei asked everyone inside the ship.

"Buckle up, everyone!" Iron Man said, piloting the carrier and navigating it to the battle location.

"They've taken off the island!" Phoenixmon called.

"Judging from the direction they've taken, they appear to be heading for the Server Continent!" HerculesKabuterimon.

"That's exactly where they're going," Izzy nodded.

With that, the carrier ship's thrusters burned so fast the ship shot across into the distance quickly.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Omega X and Beerusmon were already on the Continent of Server. They pursued one another through a sea of forests. Beerusmon jetted up and went for a punch. Omega X tucked his head evading Beerusmon's punch and countered with an elbow. Omega X gut punched Beerusmon. Beerusmon rebounded and went for a knee lift, but Omega X countered with one of his own. Their knees clashed and the force of the collision sent shockwaves all around.

Beerusmon and Omega X locked up, interlocking their hands and trying to outmuscle each other. Sparks lit up and flickered off their god bodies. Both yelled in each other face's. Omega X quickly booted Beerusmon's face. Omega X then grabbed Beerusmon's tail and bit into it, causing the cat to yelp in pain. Beerusmon returned the favor and smacked his cheeks hard. Omega X then screamed into Beerusmon's ear. The deity got the last laugh as he pulled on Omega X's nose.

Beerusmon then swerved behind Omega X and blasted him in the back. Omega X was shot back. Beerusmon appeared in front of Omega X and planted a beam into the Ascendant's chest, sending him flying into the air. Beerusmon bounced around shooting Omega X back and forth. As Omega X tried to recover from this, Beerusmon grabbed his face and flew down preparing to slam him into a forest.

"C'mon! Show me a power worthy of a god!" Beerusmon chided Omega X, slamming him hard through the pavement.

 _ **Boom!**_

BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, BW, and Sheila were the first ones to see a massive collection of dust kicking up from the forest. Thanks to their god auras, they couldn't feel either warrior's presence. But, just the destruction caused by their battle was enough to catch their attention.

"Looks like they're ramping it up!" BanchoLeomon observed and left aghast.

 _ **'No shit, kitty cat! We can see that!'**_ Ogremon berated the lion in his mind.

 _ **'It's astounding to see a God of Destruction up close.'**_ Mercurimon provided his insight. _**'Me and my colleagues back on Spira have heard of accounts of a God of Destruction that destroyed worlds to maintain balance in the order of all life.'**_

 _ **'Too bad none of us could've prepared for his arrival on this world.'**_ Marsmon added with his colleague's comments.

"It's crazy I can't even sense Omega X anymore!" Pikkan exclaimed.

In no time, Max, the D3s, and the other Ascendants arrived. Max had his sights firmly fixated on the fight in the forest.

"C'mon, dad," Max muttered.

As Beerusmon descended near a pothole-sized crater, he found Omega X laying and barely stirring. The Digital God landed atop Omega X and growled. Beerusmon started wailing on Omega X, who crossed his arms and put up his guard.

"You bore me! You bore me! You were supposed to be unique! A warrior that stood out from the rest! Isn't a little excitement too much to ask for?!" Beerusmon chastised, continuously wailing on Omega X.

"How about this?!" Omega X snapped up and headbutted Beerusmon's face. He then uppercutted Beerusmon and backflipped away.

Hissing, Beerusmon rubbed his forehead. "Nice job on the cheapshot." He floated into the air and flew off, luring Omega X to a new fighting location.

Omega X propelled around some trees to catch up to Beerusmon. As he and the Digital God crossed paths, Omega X went for a punch, but Beerusmon hopped up and kicked Omega X so hard he knocked him several kilometers across the forest. Omega X's fall carved and left a long trail along the forest.

 _ **Boom!**_

The Ascendant continued along and crashed through a rock formation. Omega X went crashing through more rock formations and went flying out past a canyon valley. Omega X couldn't control his long flight across the Server Continent. A family of Tyrannomon had to stop as Omega X went flying past them. Beerusmon eventually caught up with his worthy opponent, not letting this once in a lifetime opportunity to fight a worthy opponent slip by him.

The Ascendants and the other fighters would catch up in no time. Behind them were the aerial Digimon and the air carrier, who caught up as quickly as they could.

 **(Theme fades)**

Inside the air carrier, Sora, Mimi, Mummymon, Arukenimon, and Sonja noticed Whismon floating outside the ship. The god tapped the glass to get their attention.

"Hello?" Whismon repeatedly tapped the glass.

"It's that Whismon guy," Mummymon pointed out.

"Oh, did we leave him behind?" Mimi wondered.

"Well, since he's a god, it wouldn't be much trouble for him to catch up," Sora shrugged. "Better let him inside."

"No need, Miss Bearer of Love," Whismon replied as he forged his own door through the glass. He closed the glass 'door' behind him. Once Whismon's magic wore off, the glass returned to its normal state. "You must excuse me for this interruption, but I simply must known the name of his delicious confection." He showed everyone a cup with scoops of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream.

Sonja blinked thrice. "Um, that would just be a cup of ice cream."

"Ice cream? Oh marvelous!" The sage replied enthusiastically. "I've never had anything like it!"

Everyone else in the ship sweatdropped hearing his confession. How a god wouldn't know anything as common as ice cream confounded them.

Whismon rubbed the bowl against his face and gleamed. "Sounds ridiculous to make food this cold, but it totally works!" He approached Sonja. "Could you tell me how it's made? It sounds very complicated."

"Oh, I don't know?!" The female Artificial shrugged him off. "We just buy them!"

Whismon chortled. "Well excuse me. Ice cream's not the only thing cold in this world." He scooped up come chocolate with a waffle stick, ate it, and happily chuckled. "Ohohoho! So, was that an amusing joke? I've been working on my comedy skills."

There was an awkward silence after Whismon finished speaking.

Sora added. "Well, we also buy them from grocery stores."

"Or, sometimes we buy them from ice cream trucks!" Mimi chimed in.

Cody sweatdropped. "Are there even ice cream trucks anymore?"

"Why of course there are!" Armadillomon replied. "I hear 'em all the time whenever you're not home!"

"C'mon, guys. Knock it off," Iron Man remarked, stupidly smiling behind his helmet. "All this ice cream talk has me craving for some."

Pepper sighed. "If we all live through this, I'll get you some vanilla dipped with caramel."

"Score! You know when to make a man happy, Pepper."

"Through your stomach? Yeah, I know."

xxxxx

 _ **BOOM!**_

A massive explosion erupted from afar and became quite the plain sight for all. The explosion sent an immense shockwave that nearly swept everyone, including the air carrier, back.

"Hang on, guys!" WarAngemon warned his friends.

"I'd say this fight is measuring pretty high on the crazy scale!" Ultima X cried out.

"I'll say! The power from these explosions are off the charts!" Keke exclaimed.

Metalla X scowled. "Tai is such a bastard! He always hogs the fun and glory all to himself every time...!" He paused briefly only to admit his own (and Yamato's) jealousy. "And yet..."

Sam asked. "Yet what?"

"Well, for once I'm glad it's not me."

 **(** _ **Navras**_ **resumes (5:33-6:30))**

Back on the location of the gods' battle...

Beerusmon and Omega X came rushing one another at full speed ahead.

 _ **Wham!**_

Beerusmon threw a punch at Omega X that unleashed enough power to ravage their surroundings and create a depression around them. As Beerusmon jerked his fist back, Omega X dropped his guard and on his right cheek a fresh cut with a trickle of blood oozing out formed.

"You abhor your own strength because it's not yours?"

"That's right!"

Omega X returned the favor and unleashed his own earth-shattering punch. Although Beerusmon blocked it, the power from the Ascendant God cleared away a good section of the landscape and created an equally big depression beneath them. A shower of rocks littered the vicinity around them.

"That sign of pride will be your own undoing!" The Digital God chastised Omega X. He swooped down and kicked Omega X back.

Omega X was kicked so hard and far he skidded across a slope and off a ledge while falling off into the ocean. The rock formation Omega X crashed into collapsed and crumbled into the ocean. Beerusmon hopped off the collapsing rock face and rocketed off after Omega X. He clubbed the Ascendant God and dropped him into the ocean. Omega X fell through the ocean like a dead weight as his fall kicked up a ton of water into the air. Beerusmon descended over where Omega X's energy carved out a trail, forging a tunnel between the tidal waves.

"FOOLISH, USELESS PRIDE!" The voice of Beerusmon hounded the Ascendant God. "It's rare to see an Ascendant so consumed by that flaw!"

The fighters descended through the earth and exchanged heated blows amidst some collapsing rocks.

The Ascendants, Digimon, and company paused over the endless land where the ocean used to be. The water had seemingly been buried underneath the earth where Beerusmon and Omega X continued their fight.

"That strength it's hard to believe!" Metalla X said in bewilderment.

xxxxx

 _ **Beneath the Continent of Server**_

Omega X and Beerusmon finally reached the bottom trenches of the Server Continent. They landed on the surface of subterranean water. The backdrop of their new location was surrounded by piles of rocks mounted atop each other and large stalagmites. Hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of rocks fell from the ceiling and crashed into the water.

Omega X popped the back of his neck. "You're wrong about the Ascendants! My friend Matt had a persona named Yamato who was always obsessed with his pride. Even with Yamato gone, pride is more important to Matt than it is to me."

"Hah, and yet that man made a pitiful fool of himself on stage to protect his friends."

"If he did that, then I respect him a lot for it. It must've been a bitter pill to swallow, but he did it anyway, because he knew the stakes."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and Sheila's set of ultra sensitive ears picked up on the warrior gods' conversation.

xxxxx

"Oh?" Beerusmon replied as his curiosity piqued. "Just as you've swallowed your pride with this borrowed power, I suppose."

Chortling, Omega X scratched the bottom of his nose. "When you put it that way, I guess you can say that."

xxxxx

"Did they stop fighting? What are they talking about?" Gennai wondered.

"With the way it's progressing, Beerusmon is training him," BanchoLeomon analyzed.

"Seems like it," Pikkan concurred.

"What else can you make out of it?" Beelzebumon asked, scanning the vicinity. "Well?"

"We'll know soon enough," Sheila replied.

xxxxx

"You should know that I'm not satisfied either," the Digital God openly confessed to his opponent. "At least not yet."

"Yeah? Why not?" 

"I still haven't even come close to using my full power in this fight."

Upon hearing this claim, Omega X nodded eagerly. "Oh? That makes sense." He gave a sheepish grin. "I've only been going 80 percent myself!"

"WHAT?!" Beerusmon gasped. "You were holding back?!" He clenched his fists and scowled. "All right, fine! Let's see you deal with this speed!" He hastily charged through the water surface and closed off the gap between them. He caught and thumped Omega X's chest with an elbow only to follow it up with a kick to the face.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST –** _ **Goku Pinch**_ **)**

The fighter quickly engaged in fisticuffs for a few seconds. Omega X went for a spinning back kick, but Beerusmon evaded and backflipped out of reach. Beerusmon shot forward and headbutted Omega X back. Omega X raced up and engaged Beerusmon in another series of fisticuffs that shook the entire subterranean space.

"ARE YOU TAKING ME SERIOUSLY NOW?!" Omega X's voice roared, echoing all over the subterranean area. "You're about to find out how far I can go!" But before Omega X follow through with his attack, his red god aura instantly vanished.

Much to Omega X's dismay, he had dropped out of his Ascendant God phase.

 _Oh no!_ The Ascendant gasped upon realizing his dilemma.

"WHHHHAAA!" Beerusmon screamed and elbowed Omega X's face, driving him down onto the water's surface.

 **(End theme)**

Omega X hastily flew up and engaged Beerusmon again. They hit each other with body blows that rattled the entire cavern. Beerusmon jumped up and kicked Omega X up into the ceiling. Omega X landed on the ceiling and looked down catching Beerusmon preparing to sneak attack him.

 _ **Shoom.**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST –** _ **Struggling Against a God**_ **)**

Omega X used Instant Movement at a hair's breadth to avoid Beerusmon. Befuddled, Beerusmon was taken aback by the Ascendant's teleportation technique. Omega X appeared behind Beerusmon. Once the Digital God sensed his presence, he turned only to get punched in the face. Omega X used Instant Movement to get behind Beerusmon and went for a chop. Beerusmon phased out, casting an after image to throw off the Ascendant. Omega X whirled around and caught Beerusmon firing energy blasts from high in the the ceiling.

"You didn't tell me you were using blasts now!" Omega X exclaimed while evading the incoming blasts.

Beerusmon kept up the momentum and lobbed a volley of blasts. All of them kept narrowly missing Omega X. Some stray blasts began obliterating areas of the subterranean cavern. Omega X used hit and run tactics to dodge the blasts.

"In this game, you're fighting to live!" Beerusmon declared amidst firing blasts.

Omega X glided around the cavern and evaded more blasts. He made a quick swerve around and swooped down catching Beerusmon off guard with a kick. The hit dazed Beerusmon long enough to sun him. However, he rebounded and shot out numerous purple blasts from his body and began tearing up the caverns. Enough blasts started tearing through the ceiling and causing rocks to collapse. Omega X flew around punching his way through these rocks and through the surface. He eventually got caught between the rocks.

 **(End theme)**

"YOU AREN'T GONNA DESTROY THIS WORLD!" Omega X bellowed fiercely.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Insert – Flow –** _ **Hero**_ **(Movie Version))**

He powered up and unleashed his golden aura. He shot up through the rocks and tore through the earth like a hot knife cutting through butter (and like a pinball going all over the place). He shot up leaving a golden trail of light behind him.

Beerusmon followed him while leaving a purple trail of light.

Everyone watching became astounded by Omega X and Beerusmon flying up past them.

"Omega X's changed! He's in trouble!" BanchoLeomon exclaimed.

"He's dropped from his God form to a mere Ascendant form!" BW shouted.

"What?!" Metalla X, and amongst others, were shocked to hear this.

"No! Tai!" Max called out to Omega X. _What happened to the Ascendant God power he had?!_ He watched Omega X and assessed his Ki. _Could he still have reserves...? Unless he's managed to learn to absorb that power?!_

Beerusmon screams echoed out as he rocketed up with mouth gaping and tongue hanging out with mad glee.

 _ **Bam!**_

Omega X, with his golden aura, and Beerusmon, wearing his purple cloak, collided with each other. They continued colliding a few times. Their auras coalesced with each other amidst the brief clashes. As they shot up past the clouds, Omega X and Beerusmon exchanged fisticuffs. Omega X managed to get a blow in and punched Beerusmon, sending him sailing many feet into the air. Omega X swerved around and managed a drop kick that knocked Beerusmon away.

The fighters soared through some clouds while punching and kicking each other. Both locked up with each other's hands for a second, which ended with Omega X kneeing and kicking Beerusmon aside.

Needless to say, if anyone could say they see the fight, they would be lying.

"They're moving so fast! Can anyone follow them?" asked Simms.

"Nope, totally lost," Tike aptly put it.

xxxxx

Omega X and Beerusmon flew over the Continent of Server, bypassing many familiar locations, including the ruins of Myotismon's castle. They circumnavigated the whole planet while pursuing each other. Both gods zipped up into the sky, moving faster than seemingly light speeds to get through the clouds as they went past the stratosphere. Ultimately, they went past the atmosphere and stopped above orbit. The gods clashed head-on above the Digital World. Surges of their own energies clashed amidst their heated battle.

Omega X evaded Beerusmon's flurry of punches and lunged at him with successive punches.

"If you're going to use blasts to fight, then fine!" Omega X bellowed, catching Beerusmon with a right fist to the jaw.

Dazed momentarily, Beerusmon scowled and clobbered Omega X with a punch. Omega X went for a straight jab, but Beerusmon swerved behind the Ascendant and elbowed his back.

"I'VE GOT ONE FOR YOU!" Omega X fiercely roared as he hastily shot up to attack the Digital God.

Beerusmon beckoned him to attack. "C'mon, feel free!" He was taken aback when Omega X used Instant Movement to shift behind him.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Beerusmon turned and Omega X Instant Moved again.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Omega X was right in front of Beerusmon, but the Ascendant shifted away again.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Beerusmon heard the sound of a flickering light and turned around catching Omega X building up a blue ball of Ki in the cusp of his hands. Omega X pushed his hands forward, hitting Beerusmon full force with a _**Terra Beam**_. The blue beam impacted Beerusmon head-on.

"RAAAUGH!" Beerusmon's loud wails echoed while the beam engulfed him.

 _ **BA-BOOM!**_

A massive explosion followed as Beerusmon was completely engulfed by the light.

 **(End theme)**

Everyone below the atmosphere witnessed the Terra Beam explode and unleash shockwaves that shook the heaven.

"That was my brother's Terra Beam!" Celesta X cried out, mesmerized by Omega X's immense power shown before the group.

 _C'mon, dad! Hang in there!_ Max thought while painstakingly feeling out Omega X's energy. "Can't believe this, he was able to hold his own as an Ascendant!" _But, where did that Ascendant God power really go? Did he really incorporate it into his body unknowingly?!_

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/DF-811/Tachikawa & Fashion Thrift Store**_

After fidgeting in her seat, Athena had gotten enough attention from Dimitri, Karin, and Kensuke to know something was wrong. Kensuke reached this conclusion as he, too, sensed distressing vibes. The group raced out of future Mimi and Palmon's store.

"Mom, dad, we need to hurry!" Athena insisted, carrying PinkPatamon with her. "I'm worried about grandpa Matt, the other grandma Mimi, and great uncle Tai!"

Dimitri openly apologized to future Mimi. "Look, I know our party didn't last as long as we wanted."

"Go, my son. You guys spent enough with me," Mimi replied with a genuine smile. She hugged Dimitri. "If what Karin and Kensuke are sensing is trouble, then you'll saving the other me, Matt, Tai, and the others. Make sure she's ok along with everyone else, honey."

Nodding, Dimitri turned and beckoned to Faith the Patamon. He, Karin, Athena & PinkPatamon, and Kensuke & Veemon. Karin forged a dimension portal to access them passage to Tai's DF-616 dimension.

"Are we all ready?" Karin inquired to everyone.

"Let's go!" Athena called out.

Karin noticed Kensuke clenching his fists tight and almost shaking. "Brother?"

"Let's get this over with."

"C'mon!" Dimitri declared as he, Faith, and Karin jumped through the portal first.

Athena took Kensuke's hand while their Digimon partners went into the portal with them.

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm**_

The four Sovereigns keenly monitored the god battle. This battle was equally as important to them as Azulongmon's Digital World was put at stake.

xxxxx

 _ **Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds**_

Even the great golden dragon, Huanglongmon, witnessed the cosmic battle between Ascendant God and Digital God of Destruction.

xxxxx

 _ **Central World**_

Shinmon, Kibitomon, Gosenzomon, Shintomon, and Buddhamon meticulously stayed up to the date with the cosmic battle.

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/DF-616/Digital World's Orbit/1:56 PM**_

After the blue ball exploded, smoke cloud shrouded the whole area where Beerusmon had been hit. As the smoke thinned out, the Digital God's shadow was unveiled. Beerusmon was revealed with arms crossed and tiny scratches, but nothing too critical that could disable him.

Once Beerusmon regained sense of his whereabouts, he saw no signs of the Ascendant.

Suddenly, Omega X propelled from Beerusmon's rear and went for a kick. Beerusmon turned and phased out, leaving an after image for Omega X to kick through. Omega X looked around for Beerusmon, who was already behind him. Beerusmon tried to karate chop him from behind.

However, Omega X seized Beerusmon's hand.

"Nice try, Lord Beerusmon! You won't be able to sneak up on me like before!" Omega X warned him, pushing his hand away.

"Hmm, fine. From now on no more cheap tricks."

"Sounds good to me!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Trouble Erupts**_ **)**

As they distanced themselves apart, Omega X and Beerusmon both powered up. Omega X's golden aura regained the fiery red glow of the Ascendant God. Omega X's hair turned bright red and his eyes, too, matched the color of his vibrant red spiky hair. Beerusmon watched this greatly intrigued.

The gods shot across space and headed toward each other. They looked like two comets ready to meet on a collision course. Omega X was red. Beerusmon was purple.

Both clenched their fists. Their fists then connected and created a force so strong it blew away their auras and created shockwave-like ripples that traveled across the Digiverse. The powerful force from their collision knocked them back. These ripples spread, reaching the vast reaches of the Digiverse, putting every known Digi-Deity on alert.

xxxxx

 _ **Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds**_

"This isn't good! It's as I feared! Not only has he become the Ascendant God, but Taichi may have very well pushed Lord Beerusmon to unleash the full extent of his strength!" Huanglongmon became petrified with the notion of the Digiverse's potential destruction. "If they fight to this extent any longer, the fabrics of the Digiverse will be destroyed! It'll no doubt have dire effects on the Real World! Taichi, you and Lord Beerusmon must stop this now!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Central World**_

"Yes, it's as we feared, Lord Huanglongmon. I've been in contact with Azulongmon and the Sovereigns!" Shinmon telepathically communicated with the great golden dragon.

"Father, is it Omega X and Lord Beerusmon? This influx of powers are coming from them!" Shintomon yelled out.

"This is very bad. The entire Digiverse may end up breaking apart if those two continue to clash a few more times!," Gosenzomon feared the worst outcome. "Every Digimon & digital life form, the planets, we the gods, Lord Beerusmon, and Omega X will be completely wiped out. And this will turn will drastically effect and destroy Earth's foundation since the Digiverse is deeply rooted with the Real World! The whole Digiverse will become an empty void! Augh, if only I had used those Digicores to wish me more nude magazines if I knew this would happen!"

"Wait, oldtimer, did you say 'a few more times'?" Shintomon asked him.

"Tell us how many more of their clashes can the Digiverse possibly withstand?" urgently asked Buddhamon.

"Erm, no more than two at best, I suppose…"

"Only two?!"

"Um, no, maybe three at best."

"Make up your mind, old timer!" Shintomon shouted back.

"Ok, two then!"

Shinmon tried shunning out his son arguing with the elder and prayed that the worst outcome doesn't follow through.

"C'mon, Taichi, pull through!" Shinmon said.

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Space/Above the Digital World**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Tough Battle**_ **)**

Omega X and Beerusmon once again made a collision course. Their fists connected and created another shockwave that rippled throughout space. The power behind their punches sent them flying back.

"You've made wonderful progress! I was wrong to doubt you!" Beerusmon commended the Ascendant God. "You might be worthy after all!"

"Thanks, but I'm not here to amuse you," Omega X smirked. "I wouldn't be here now without your help."

As the god warriors powered up, their auras coalesced and formed into giant serpentine dragons. Beerusmon's purple dragon clashed with Omega X's fiery red dragon. As their dragons met at a stalemate, they flew over their respective summoners and became absorbed by their divine auras.

"Brace yourself!" Beerusmon shouted.

"Bring it on!" Omega X yelled.

They flew at each other again. Their fists once again connected. Omega X and Beerusmon's left fists then connected. This time no shockwaves were created. Both were able to control the power of their punches.

As Beerusmon went for a right hook, Omega X ducked and gut punched the Digital God. Omega X quickly followed up and booted Beerusmon back.

Beerusmon roared with fury and powered up. His purple aura cloaked over his body as he shot around Omega X, attempting to befuddle him. Omega X powered up and flew around like a red comet, following Beerusmon's trail. As the two converged, they attacked with lightning fast punches. Beerusmon went for a chop, which Omega X stopped with an arm.

 **(End theme)**

"Not even satisfied with divine power?! You're already trying to attain a higher level!" Beerusmon berated him.

"Damn straight!" Omega X shot back, landing a punch that scrapped Beerumon's left cheek.

Irked by even the miniscule wound, Beerusmon scowled. The cut quickly healed.

Beerusmon flew back and formed a purple sphere in his hands. He lifted it with his finger and raised it overhead. Readying for Beerusmon's next attack, Omega X cupped both hands and readied a _**Super Tsunami Wave**_.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Crisis**_ **)**

"Take this!" Beerusmon launched the glowing sphere.

Omega X unleashed his _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ as it collided with Beerusmon's attack. The beam clash of their attacks created more shockwave ripples to spread through the Digiverse.

"This is it! I've finally reached the limit of this power?! That's too bad! I give you all the credit, Lord Beerusmon! You're strong as they come. It pains me to say this, but you've won! I just can't keep this up anymore!" Omega X pressed on, pushing back against Beerusmon's attack.

Upon seeing Omega X pushing back, a confounded Beerusmon gasped. "How can that be?"

"I can't believe it either!" Omega X was equally surprised with his will to win. He unleashed more energy into his _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ and pushed back harder against Beerusmon's attack.

Beerusmon pushed the sphere back. Omega X gritted hard and used enough force to shove it back. Grinning fiendishly, Beerusmon pushed back. It became a back and forth push game with neither god willing to resign to defeat.

"I respect your resilience, but let's end this!" Beerusmon bellowed, utilizing his divine power to cancel out the sphere and ending their stalemate.

 **(End theme)**

As their clash ceased, the shockwaves that spread through space ended. Stability, for now, returned to the Digiverse.

"There. I've neutralized the energy that built up between us. We can now resume with a clean slate."

"But where did it go?!"

"None of your concern. It's a complex technique that requires a 100 percent power-up."

"You powered up just now?"

"Yes, now how about we end this already?" Beerusmon rushed Omega X and decked him in the face. "Here I come! 100 percent!"

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Raise a Fist**_ **)**

Omega X returned the favor and punched him back. The two went at it with fisticuffs. Both had the same idea and landed a double punch to each other's face. Beerusmon booted Omega X away and flew over to him. Their fisticuff contest lasted a few more seconds. Beerusmon regained the advantage and gut punched Omega X, knocking the air out of him.

"And this is one you won't dodge," Beerusmon fired a blast into Omega X's chest. Just when he thought he had him beat, Omega X grabbed his face. "HUH?!"

Omega X headbutted Beerusmon.

 _ **Bam!**_

"Grr, let me go! Unhand me!" The Digital God demanded, not taking well to being abused by the Ascendant God.

 _ **Bam! Bam!**_

Omega X landed repeated headbutts into Beerusmon's forehead. Omega X's skull cracked against Beerusmon's.

"Not today!" retorted Omega X.

 _ **Bam!**_

Both headbutted each other and flew back, distancing themselves from each other to recover.

 **(End theme)**

Cringing in pain, Beerusmon spat out angrily. "Headbutting is for street fights! Not a battle of gods!"

Omega X sneakily grinned. "Heh, yeah, but it worked, didn't it?!"

"It didn't even hurt!"

"You're full of crap!"

Omega X and Beerusmon attacked with a flurry of punches. As Omega X straight jabbed Beerusmon, it had little effect. Beerusmon noted the fiery redness of Omega X's aura faded out. Omega X flew back and noticed the nature of his aura regressing back to his golden Ascendant aura.

"Seems your time is up."

Omega X flew at Beerusmon and punched at him. "We'll see!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"What did you say?!" Omega X asked as Beerusmon dodged his punches with ease. "Time after time again you've managed to overcome your limitations. You've achieved heights no mortal Ascendant should!" He parried and caught Omega X's punches. "Though your divinity was borrowed, you have challenged me like few have. It's a wonderful achievement."

"Stop talking to me like it's over!" Omega X kneed Beerusmon's face.

Omega X launched himself at the Digital God and wailed on him. Beerusmon dodged Omega X's punches.

 _Sadly, I must bid farewell to a worthy opponent._ Beerusmon thought, chopping the back of Omega X. "Understand this, Ascendant! The curtain is falling on our battle. The party is over!"

 _ **Bam!**_

Omega X decked Beerusmon's nose.

"Ugh! Your Ascendant God power has played out! You're once again unworthy of my time!"

Omega X punched at Beerusmon again. As Beerusmon dodged his punches, the Ascendant quickly phased out and reappeared, psyching Beerusmon out and landing a punch to the Digital God's face.

Omega X boasted. "Yeah, how do you like that?!"

"Bring it on!" Beerusmon beckoned him.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Battle!**_ **)**

Omega X shot across and engaged Beerusmon in heated battle. Despite having lost his Ascendant God aura, Omega X pressed on and gave it his all fighting Beerusmon. Omega X roundhouse kicked Beerusmon. Beerusmon rebounded and rubbed his jaw. Both shared satisfied grins, enjoying every single minute of their battle. They both laughed until they stopped and shot fierce glares.

They clashed again and clashed fists. Their fists connected, unleashing another shockwave, albeit a weaker one that didn't create adverse rippling effects to the Digiverse's fabrics. Omega X carried on with standard punches and kicks, none of which hit Beerusmon. As Beerusmon flew around him, Omega X quickly fired a _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ at the Digital God. Beerusmon fired back with a barrage of Ki blasts. Omega X dodged Beerusmon's blasts and shot up preparing a knee lift. Beerusmon had the same idea and countered with his knee. Both struggled pushing their knees against the other.

Both quickly rocketed down into the Digital World. They both plunged into the ocean where they grappled in an underwater struggle. Omega X gut punched Beerusmon hard. However, Beerusmon rebounded with body blows to Omega X, who rocked back and forth from each of the Digital God's crushing blows. Beerusmon landed an uppercut to Omega X's jaw and seized his neck. Beerusmon propelled through the water and surfaced, tossing Omega X into the air. Beerusmon quickly shot up and kicked Omega X away, causing him to slide back through the water.

"Damn you!" Omega X cursed, flying up and firing another _**Super Tsunami Wave**_.

"You'll have to do better for it to reach me!" Beerusmon neutralized Omega X's blast with one hand. He phased out and reappeared in front of Omega X, landing a punch to his gut. He unloaded a flurry of punches on Omega X, who covered up blocking with his arms.

As Omega X blinked, he saw Beerusmon split himself creating after image clones. Each Beerusmon readily formed and fired purple blasts at Omega X, who was caught and seemingly obliterated by the converging attacks. The image clones vanished as Beerusmon laughed over his adversary's demise.

 **(End theme)**

"Hahah, yes! Victory at last!"

"Might want to stop laughing and look here!"

"What?!" Beerusmon gaped as Omega X, who was covered a combined form of his golden and fiery red aura, rocketed up and punched his hand.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Birth of a God**_ **(1:04-3:16))**

Omega X gathered enough power and pushed Beerusmon into the sky. He pushed Beerusmon so far up they passed the atmospheric and stratospheric levels. They went past orbit and returned to space.

As they finally reached the point above the Digital World, Omega X dropped his now burnt fist and fell back. Beerusmon watched Omega X seemingly give out from overexertion. Beerusmon pointed his finger to Omega X ready to flick him.

"Yes, I remember attacking you in this manner," Beerusmon recalled. "No doubt it clearly left you with a hunger for vengeance. "And this one will be fueled by the passions this battle stirred within me."

Omega X resisted and grabbed Beerusmon's arm.

"It's over, Taichi. I've won at last."

 **(End theme)**

With that, Beerusmon flicked Omega X's forehead and sent him falling seemingly to his demise upon reentry through the Digital World's atmospheric pressure.

As he fell, all Omega X could think about were his family and friends. He had just gotten to accept Max as his son at long last, and he wasn't going to be denied more chances training with Max.

As his eyes shot open, Omega X came to life and powered up. "IT'S NOT OVER!" He became basked in golden light and flew upward to meet Beerusmon again.

Flabbergasted by Omega X's return, Beerusmon freaked out. "Gah! You ruined my epic ending you stubborn freak of nature! Why don't you stay down already?!"

Omega X powered up ready to fight with an umpteenth wind.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Beerus' Madness**_ **(00:15-1:32))**

He cupped his hands together and readied another _**Super Tsunami Wave**_. Beerusmon launched a purple sphere, which collided with Omega X's blast. Omega X called off his attack and used _**Instant Movement**_ to reach Beerusmon, but the Digital God vanished.

"Get back here!" Omega X demanded.

"Over here!"

Omega X whirled around and sighted the Digital God forging a sun-like sphere made of destructive energies. This was his ultimate attack: _**Digital God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere**_ , but for short it's also known to many as _**Beerusmon's Judgment**_.

"Time to end this!" Beerusmon whispered loudly, hurling the planetary destroying sphere toward Omega X.

Unprepared for the coming apocalyptic force, Omega X blanched. He shook off his doubts and quickly put his hands out catching the apocalypse sphere.

 _NO! CAN'T LET THIS HIT THE DIGITAL WORLD OR BOTH WORLDS WILL BE WIPED OUT!_ The Ascendant thought frantically, bracing himself for the biggest attack he's going to have to repel. He caught the sun-like sphere with his hands.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Summer Wars OST –** _ **The Final Crisis**_ **)**

However, the immense size and power of the sphere pushed against Omega X. The Ascendant gritted and strained while struggling against the sheer force of the immense energies. The heat energies emanating from the sphere started to burn through Omega X's clothing.

Everyone else back in the Digital World witnessed the clouds shifting and moving. They saw the sun sphere closing in. The group became bewildered upon seeing the planetary destructive force heading their way.

"What is that thing?" Keke asked. "It looks like the sun!"

"It's not the sun! It's a blast coming straight from Beerusmon!" Metalla X gaped in aghast.

Max shared everyone's concern and clenched his fists tight. "C'mon, Omega X! Whatever you do, don't let that blast hit the planet!" _With this attack, Beerusmon can easily delete the Digital World and I don't even want to imagine what it can mean for Earth!_

Omega X found himself being shoved back by the immense sun sphere. Having lost his Ascendant God form, Omega X was now at the mercy of Beerusmon's destructive force.

"Damn it!" Omega X strained between this words. He could barely believe he was looking up at a cosmic sphere that resembled the sun right in front of him. Fear etched his face. The next thing Omega X could hear was Beerusmon's voice addressing him.

"I don't believe you've realized it just yet, Ascendant!"

"Realized what?!"

"It seems when you fought me in god form your body learned from the experience. Merely feeling that level of power was enough to push you to new heights. So now even though your god form has expired, your power is much greater than before! I didn't want to believe it was possible, but you're a true prodigy. The likes of which I've never seen!"

"I only wish I can be thrilled about that."

"You should be. The power is all yours like you wanted. Embrace it!"

"Only one small problem! This energy blast is going to be major damage and I can't stop it! You're too strong!"

Beerusmon grinned and pointed his finger directly for the sunsphere. "Then surrender and accept your planet's fate!" He discharged a quick orange beam of light from his finger, which hit the sphere.

The extra energy was enough to expand the size of the sun sphere ten times over. The augmented power was enough to overwhelm Omega X and repel him away. Omega X yelled and he quickly blacked out. His fate had seemingly been sealed along with the Digital World.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Omega X the Ascendant God**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** This arc is heading for the home stretch. One more after this. And yes this was a good place for a cliffhanger.

Most importantly, I've expanded on the Omega X and Beerusmon fight from _Battle of Digital Gods_. I have taken bits from Super's Battle of Gods arc, including the combatants' fight affecting the universe, the dual dragon auras and Beerusmon going full power. I haven't taken every cue from that fight, but most of what I can possibly fit to seamlessly extend the fight. On the bright side, this fight won't drag out the way it did in Super and will end in the next chapter.

Next time, the battle's end result and the aftermath. Plus, Dimitri, Kensuke, Karin, and Athena drop in, leading to some interesting interactions with Beerusmon.

Until the next update, send a review and see you in the next update!


	8. Omega X the Ascendant God

**A/N:** As we close the book on the Battle of the Gods, how will Omega X escape this predicament with Beerusmon. And how will Dimitri, Kensuke, and company's intervention effect this conflict's outcome?

Find out now!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy**_

 _ **Act I: Battle of Digital Gods**_

 _ **Chapter VIII: Omega X the Ascendant God**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Digital World's Orbit/1:58 PM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST –** _ **Life to be Protected**_ **)**

Having failed to intercept the apocalyptic ball, the sun sphere slowly descended toward the Digital World. The Ascendants, the other warriors, and Digidestined's partners braced themselves. They readily prepared to unite their efforts and divert the incoming blast no matter the cost.

As the sphere headed closer, the oceans began stirring furiously. The sphere came down hard sending shockwaves that crumbled rock formations away.

Upon waking quickly from his blacked out state, Omega X pressed his hands on the sphere and started working on pushing it back. No matter what he didn't have enough strength to deflect it. He gritted and strained with all his might.

Nearly every Digimon in the Digital World paused to witness the bright sun sphere lightning up the sky with an angry vermillion.

Omega X strained and cursed. "Damn it, c'mon!" He gritted hard again and let out a gasp, hearing the cries of his friends.

 **(End theme)**

In his mind, he first glimpsed over Sora and Biyomon crying out for him.

" _ **TAI/AGUMON!**_ "

Kari and Gatomon did the same.

" _ **TAI/AGUMON!**_ "

Soon, everyone of his friends pleaded and called to him in his mind. Nearly all of them cried out for him.

" _ **TAI/AGUMON!**_ "

Finally, Max showed up now unmasked calling out to him vigorously.

" _ **DAD!**_ "

Beerusmon merely smirked at the Ascendant's last attempt to stop his attack.

Omega X fell back seemingly out of energy and defeated. There was a slight pause and brief quietness until...

The Digidestined's Crests all lit up. Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari, and Ken's Crests lit up together. The Crest energies shot up in conjunction and formed into beams. A gold beam of energy became out of Davis to help Tai. As these beams came together, they amassed into a bright bluish wave of light that hit Omega X's back. The combined Crest powers quickly rejuvenated Omega X!

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST –** _ **The Limits of Life**_ **)**

Omega X awoke roaring fiercely as the bright fire aura returned and formed over him. The Crest energies were enough to revive the Ascendant God aura. Omega X transformed right back to full Ascendant God form; red hair, red eyes, and all the unique features returned. He quickly put his hands on the sun sphere and made it explode completely. The energies from the sphere exploded and got absorbed into Omega X's aura.

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Boom!**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Crushing Defeat**_ **)**

When it was all said and done, the sphere exploded and vanished. The Digital World was spared from planetary destruction. Omega X floated where the sphere used to be, but looking worn out and wearing tattered clothing. Seemingly out of breath, Omega X panted with fatigue after absorbing the sun sphere. He was also no longer in his Ascendant God state.

Beerusmon floated down, looking down at him. "How did you do that? What was that power?" The befuddled god asked.

"I'm not sure exactly."

"You're not sure?" Beerusmon asked. Both he and Omega X floated above the backdrop of the Digital World. "Huh, you're a fascinating one." Beerusmon stated as raises his left hand, already thinking of blasting away the Ascendant. Omega X simply grinned, but Beerusmon does the same as he ceased his attempt.

"Hey, why did you stop?" asked Omega X.

"I'm convincing you to say 'I forfeit'." persuaded Beerusmon.

"Me forfeit..?" Omega X asked before ultimately deciding, "Okay, I concede. You seriously are strong. I don't stand a chance, Lord Beerusmon. You're definitely the universe's best!"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Theme of One Punch Man ~Ballad Ver.~**_ **)**

Satisfied by Omega X's compliment, Beerusmon replied. "You've finally realized the terrifying power of Lord Beerusmon, the Digital God of Destruction. Nevertheless, you are strong as well, Ascendant. Up till now, you're the third strongest in my history of battles."

"Third?"

"Err, forget I said that! My numbers are off!" Beerusmon said. _The stupid flaming poultry from that other universe shouldn't count!_ "No, you're the second strongest by far."

"Wait, I'm in second place?" Omega X blinked. "So, you decided not to destroy the Digital World anymore?"

Beerusmon answered. "I can't do that. I never go back on my decisions."

"Then what?"

Beerusmon changed the subject. "Whismon over here is my caretaker."

Suddenly, Whismon appeared eating fruit ice cream with a spoon. He then becomes startled upon seeing Beerusmon and Omega X while hiding his dessert.

"He's also my master and much stronger than me." Beerusmon revealed to Omega X's surprise. "I'm also very much aware of you and your cohorts' time with the two neighboring universes. "Who knows? Since cats never lie, there are many other dimensions out there with strong beings like me."

"Wow, I didn't know what to say…but then again we have some special friends in other dimensions, to. Like Takato, Takuya, Sedna, and..." Omega X weakly chuckled before passing out.

The Ascendant started falling down below the atmosphere, but Beerusmon caught him and landed him safely. All the while Whismon cheerfully followed them and casually ate his ice cream.

In little time, Beerusmon carried Omega X down with Whismon following him. Naturally, Max, Sora, and Kari were the first ones to hurry over worried over Omega X.

 **(End theme)**

"TAI! AGUMON!" Sora and Kari cried out.

"No, dad! Agumon!" Max yelled out.

Beerusmon dropped Omega X on the ground. As the fight took a toll on him, the Ascendant lost so much power he split back to Tai and Agumon. Sora and Kari both hugged Tai. Max checked over Agumon before seeing to his father.

"Damn, he still got the crap kicked out of him?!" Davis gritted his teeth.

"Ugh, man! We're all dead, ain't we?!" Beelzebumon cried.

"Tai," Mimi walked over checking over him.

Tai sat up on his own smiling. "I'm all right, guys. Don't you all worry about me."

"Nicely done, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon addressed the Destroyer. "Shall we go home? We can take a nice soothing bath at the castle, but of course we can't leave things as they are, right?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Earth's Fate**_ **(0:00 - 00:26))**

Beerusmon cleared his throat as he announced. "Right, I did make that promise earlier. The deal was if Taichi won, the Digital World would be spared. But if I won… well, I can't go back on my word."

Metalla X quickly stood up to Beerusmon, beckoning everyone else back. "I'll handle this!"

BanchoLeomon chided him. "This isn't time to be stubborn!"

"Matt, get back! You don't stand a chance!" Keke pleaded to him.

"We need as many people to fight with you, bro!" WarAngemon tried to persuade him.

"Quiet, you guys!" Metalla X yelled, not taking his eyes off Beerusmon.

 **(1:08 - 2:10)**

"Please don't, Lord Beerusmon…" Tai muttered weakly as he and Agumon raised their heads. "Please, don't destroy the Digital World. It's our Digimon's home. It's also our friends' home. It holds many memories and it's precious to us! Is there any way around this?"

"No, there isn't," the Destroyer darkly replied. Wasting no time, he put his right hand out toward the Kai Destined and company. A purple ball forged in the Digital God's palm.

Every Ascendant, Digimon, and warrior otherwise stood defiantly, but deep down they knew there wasn't anything they can do to stop the Digital God. Their biggest savior was defeated.

The ball got bigger.

Tai, Agumon, and Metalla X both stood ready to put themselves before everyone else.

 **(End theme)**

Beerusmon pivoted away to everyone's surprise and shot a rather miniscule finger blast that incinerated a tiny rock. Everyone was speechless with the end result. Beerusmon had fulfilled his promise.

Whismon remarked. "Well, look at that, Lord Beerusmon. You _destroyed_ the _Digital World_ like you said you would... just not very much of it."

"Yes, it's really such a shame, isn't it? I must've used up all my power in the fight." The purple cat god turned around facing Tai and Agumon. "Looks like I'll have to come back another time and finish destroying the rest."

Tai beckoned Sora and Kari back as he addressed the Digital God. "Thanks, Lord Beerusmon."

"Y'know, one day we could make you Omega X the Destroyer when Lord Beerusmon kicks the bucket," Whismon offered the Bearer of Courage.

"Hey!"

Tai chortled, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks, but I think me and Agumon will pass."

Agumon added. "Yeah, we're not cut out for the god job."

"Oh, that's quite a shame then," Whismon replied.

"I just wish I got to meet this other Ascendant God to see how much of a challenge he would've provided," Beerusmon sighed. "I'd like to see how he measures up compared to Omega X."

Whismon glared at him again as Max sweatdropped. _It's a good thing Ken isn't..._ Max's thoughts were cut off when a portal opened.

From the portal came Kensuke & Veemon, Dimitri & Faith the Patamon, Athena & PinkPatamon, and finally Karin, who had donned her Sailor Sedna uniform. Kensuke had an intense glare on his face.

Max gaped. _Oh sh...!_

Ken called out seeing Dimitri and company. "You guys?!"

Yolei cupped her mouth. "And they brought Kensuke with them..."

Hawkmon gulped. "This might not be pretty."

Wormmon added. "You're putting it mildly, Hawkmon."

"Karin!" Sora noticed Sailor Sedna with the group.

"Dimitri?! It's nice to see you again, but I thought you all went to see the future me?" Mimi asked in confusion.

"Grandma Mimi, Grandpa Matt!" Athena happily waved to her aforementioned grandparents. She then noticed Tai and Agumon. Their worse for wear looks startled her. "Oh no! What happened great uncle Tai! Agumon!"

"We came on Ken and Athena's insistence," Dimitri addressed the Bearer of Sincerity. "Ken started feeling some weird vibes coming from this place, and Athena was getting nervous about it so we decided to come back. The future you understood that..." He then noticed Beerusmon and Whismon. "Who are these two guys? I can't feel energy either of them." He saw Tai and Agumon looked pretty beat up.

"Tai, Agumon are you two ok?! Did these two do this to you?" Sedna asked.

Beerusmon raised his hand. "Just me." Upon saying this, tension rose immediately.

"Don't engage him! He's a Digital God of Destruction!" BanchoLeomon warned the newcomers.

However, Kensuke stepped in front of the group.

The purple cat god noticed Kensuke and demanded. "Who might you be?"

Upon seeing some rings on Kensuke's wrists, Whismon gasped. "He's the Zero Factor carrier! I'd recognize those restraint bracelets anywhere!"

Upon hearing this, Beerusmon's grin widened. "Ah, so you're that other Ascendant God! Perhaps you'd be so kind as to fight me?" He offered.

However what came out of Kensuke's mouth surprised everyone. "No." He replied in a flat and stern tone, not taking his eyes off Beerusmon.

" _ **WHAT?! YOU DARE DEFY...?!**_ "

Kensuke's sunglasses slid down revealing a hard glare coming from his eyes. Although not amused at first, a moment later Beerusmon felt intense pain and suffering coming from that glare and also a bad gut feeling. However, he could also tell Kensuke was feeling the same way.

"I see. You're quite the amusing one... to be able to make me feel that way about an opponent."

"What's he talking about?" Tai asked confused as was everyone else.

"He means that if we fight, we're both going to die." Kensuke replied flatly again. "There's no point in it."

This revelation shocked most of the people present. However, Sedna could tell Kensuke was having a hard time controlling his emotions over the matter, because fighting was how he solved nearly all his disputes.

"Answer me one question, fellow warrior. Why do you hold yourself back? Why not face me with all that power?"

To everyone's surprise, Kensuke's next answer shocked them again. "Because I didn't ask for the power to begin with. I was cheated out of having a normal life because of being the reincarnation of a god of light. Apparently not the penultimate one like someone I know, but one nonetheless. Sure I'm a strong fighter, but power isn't everything especially if it takes so many sacrifices to get it. I know what I gotta use my power for now, and that is to protect anyone else that I care for from being killed, but when I look back on how I got the power, it's not worth it!" Beerusmon was befuddled at such an answer. "Now, why don't you tell me and everyone here what you want to do with your power, huh?"

 **(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST –** _ **Tatakai no Hate**_ **)**

"That's it... _**FACE ME, YOU COWARD!**_ " Beerusmon yelled as he charged at Kensuke.

To everyone's shock, Ken merely took off his shades and held up his hand, which became infused with data, and let loose a punch of his own that connected with Beerusmon's incoming fist. He managed to stop Beerusmon's fist but not without feeling some pain shooting through his own body. The ground around the two warriors started to shake. The sky darkened from their combined punching power, but neither of them would budge.

"What is this?!" Beerusmon gasped.

"Let your fist talk for you!" Straining from pain from Beerusmon's aura, Ken rebuked. His glare started hardening more, which stunned Beerusmon as he began to feel intense pain coming over him.

 _Where is this feeling coming from?!_ Images flashed before the Digital God's eyes. Eyes of dead people around him screamed. Images of himself and Kensuke lying motionless on a battlefield. _What is this feeling?!_

 _The soul of the fist!_ Ken's voice rang through his head. He, too, could see their dead bodies along with everyone else's. _You see what'll happen if we go at it now? There's no freaking point for us to fight! You think all that power makes you strong! It doesn't trust me I know! I've been there... and it's not like my power comes from me alone!_

 _What do you mean?!_ Beerusmon almost gasped when he saw Kensuke's gold and blue aura intensify. Behind him appeared images of every member of his Accel Force Army: Veemon, Shoutmon, a dark gray-skinned MetalGreymon, Sparrowmon, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, Deckerdramon, the Duel Monster called Beyond the Hope, Blademon (a silver and green-armored humanoid wearing a mask with a diamond symbol on his face and wielding two swords), Cyberdramon, a reverse-colored Submarimon, a reverse-colored Digmon, and Jesmon. _What?! These warriors are...!_

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on?!" Tai wondered, eyeing them both.

"Brother?!" Sedna called to Kensuke, but Max stopped her.

"He's definitely matured! Do it, Ken!" Max encouraged Kensuke.

Beerusmon was shocked as Kensuke's words continued to process through his mind until finally their auras' forced them back from each other with an intense explosion.

 **(End theme)**

"Tell me what you saw and felt! You still think we should go at it?!"

Enticed by Kensuke, Beerusmon snarled and curled his lips. "Oh, you're asking for it, your disrespectful boy!" As he reached for Kensuke, a portal zipped open in front of him and someone dressed in a black cloak and red belt stepped in front of him. "What?!"

"Slade?!" Kensuke spat out in shock.

"Whoa, it's Slade Matrix!" Tai yelled out.

Whismon recognized the purple-eyed newcomer garbed in the black cloak. "Kuraz?!"

Max quickly noticed Whismon's acknowledgement of Slade. "You know him?"

"Who doesn't know Kuraz?" Whismon referred to Slade Matrix by his other alias.

"So, you decided to show…?" Before Beerusmon can finish, Slade boldly walked up to him and leaned over, whispering something in his ear.

Beerusmon's ears twitched as whatever Slade caused him to withdraw.

"Whismon, we're leaving," Beerusmon beckoned his attendant.

"Understood," Whismon nodded.

Before leaving, Beerusmon glanced back to Tai. "I hope we get to battle again someday. Perhaps this other Ascendant God can train you..."

Kensuke cut him off. "Not happening. Our methods of becoming this "Ascendant God" as you put it are different. I don't how Tai did it or what he even looked like when he did it." He said, still reeling from the intense pain Beerusmon's aura gave him.

Tike shouted excitedly. "He looked freaking cool!"

Kensuke glared at him out of the corner of his eye to shut him up.

Kara slapped Tike's head. "Not a good time to be shooting off that mouth, bro."

David nodded meekly. "Yeah, Ken can be pretty scary."

Meryl smiled seeing Kensuke. "But, he also has a kind aura just like Tai."

"Wait, you can feel that weird energy magic, Meryl?" Mummymon asked his little one.

"Yeah, thanks to Tike. He's teaching me how to fly!"

Tike whistled away as Mummymon gave him a stern look.

"So wait he actually has full control over that dreadful Zero Factor power? He must be special." Whismon noted.

Max explained. "Well, in this dimension, he is called the Child of Unity. He was even able to create his own Crest since he obtained some of Alpha X's data through his partner Veemon, and didn't you hear me mention all his trials and tribulations earlier when I was explaining how he turned god form?" He asked while Whismon rubbed his head.

"I was busy eating. I didn't pay attention."

Max sweatdropped and muttered. "Unbelievable."

As tensions cooled and Kensuke backed away at his discretion and Sedna's insistence, Beerusmon approached Mimi. Dimitri watched the Digital God closely making sure nothing out of hand happens. Slade, too, watched Beerusmon, ensuring another fight doesn't break out.

 **(Cue Summer Wars OST –** _ **Happy End**_ **)**

"Miss Tachikawa?" Beerusmon addressed her.

"Yes? You mean me?" The girl pointed to herself as she walked over cautious of Beerusmon's previous foul behavior. "What now?" She asked very cautiously.

Beerusmon slightly bowed his head apologetically. "I'm very sorry for disrupting your festivities."

"Never mind that!" Mimi retorted. "You should be apologizing for hitting me!"

Upon hearing this, Dimitri sprang up and glared toward Beerusmon.

"WHAT?!" Dimitri flipped out hearing his mother spilling on what happened earlier. "YOU JERK!"

Sedna put her hand on Dimitri's shoulder to calm him. "Dimitri, calm down. Mimi can handle herself."

Athena smiled. "You said grandma don't take nonsense from anyone, dad! Right?"

"Yeah, that's what I said..." Dimitri refrained from getting involved and sat down as Faith cuddled against him.

"There, there, Dimitri, it'll be ok."

Mimi noticed Dimitri calming down and giggled. "Relax, Dimitri. Mimi's got this covered." She then readdressed Beerusmon. "Like I said, you need to apologize for slapping me." She asked sternly.

"Yes, forgive me," Beerusmon sighed.

"You know he can still kill us!" Iron Man interjected.

Pepper slapped Iron Man's hand down. "Tony!"

"Would you be kind to invite us to your next party?" The Digital God inquired politely.

"Only if you promise not to screw things up again," the Bearer of Sincerity smiled.

"I'll agree to that, but I'm going to insist on eating some of that pudding."

"We'll fill the whole swimming pool full of pudding if you like. But if you try it and don't like it, I don't want to hear you complaining!"

Beerusmon grinned. "If I'm displeased I won't say a word. I'll just destroy your world."

"Ahem," Slade cleared his throat.

"Fine, no destruction will come to your world, Miss Mimi."

Tai spoke up. "If you come back to visit, we'll fight again, right, Lord Beerusmon?"

"Of course."

With those parting words, Beerusmon walked off with Whismon. Whismon used his staff to invoke the transport spell as they vanished into a beam of light and flew back into space. Once the pair left, Slade reopened his portal.

"By the way, whatever I just told Beerusmon… please, whatever you heard don't say a word," Slade asked of them. He turned to BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and Sheila specifically. "Especially you since I know how keen your hearing are."

Pikkan nodded. "Our lips are closed."

BanchoLeomon added. "We'll keep it to ourselves."

"Good."

"What did you tell him?" Kensuke asked Slade.

"Why do you care?"

"You could care to be a little more open, dad!" Kensuke yelled, which earned him a slap as Slade smacked him to the ground.

"What did I say about that sarcastic 'dad' stuff? I'm out," Slade waved everyone off and jumped into the portal. The portal zipped up behind him.

"Son of a bitch…" Kensuke gritted as Sedna and Dimitri helped him up off the ground.

"Ken, answer me this," Max asked as he walked up to face Kensuke. "Were you just bluffing with him about the whole death thing?"

Clearing his head, Kensuke replied. "I took one look at him and I realized that if we fought, we'd both die."

Sedna noticed his hands were shaking as he said this. She gently took one hand of his. "It's ok, brother. You can calm down now. I know it isn't easy for you to admit something like that."

Kensuke nodded. "Nothing in my life has ever been easy, but at least now I can start to get back on track."

Mimi sighed but then smiled optimistically to ease everyone's concerns. "What's with the sour attitudes? C'mon, lighten up and let's party since you're here now and those two are gone!" She said excitedly.

Ken and Sedna laughed as she depowered from her Sailor form. Athena and PinkPatamon went to talk to Meryl while Dimitri and Faith talked with others as well.

Tai and Agumon both looked up to the sky. Max, Sora, and Biyomon joined them.

"You feeling ok now, Tai?" Sora asked, taking his hand gently.

"Yeah."

"So, tell me how long have you really known X was our son?"

"For a while. X told me right after we beat Virus, but I kinda had a feeling he was the moment I started training with him."

Max added. "My Ki was greatly suppressed you wouldn't have been able to sense my power. So, how were you able to tell?"

The Bearer of Courage chuckled. "Call it a father's instinct when he can tell his own kin."

"Right... now how about that party?"

"Oh yeah, let's party!" Tai, Agumon, Sora, and Biyomon cried out in unison.

Keke lightly tapped Max's back and turned him around.

"Keke...?"

"Glad to have you back, _Max_ ," she smiled, surprising him with a kiss on the lips.

Slightly taken aback, Max returned the favor and kissed her back. The reunited lovers had their arms around one another. Max had his hands on Keke's buttocks and lifted her up to his height level.

 _To think there's even stronger opponents for me to face... and this Ascendant God power._ Tai thought as he looked over himself and Agumon. _No, make that the both of us. We both carry that Ascendant God power. I've gotta know what's next for us? I find the mystery kinda scary but exciting at the same time. Interesting times are ahead for us._

xxxxx

 _ **Central Planet**_

"Unbelievable," Gosenzomon was taken aback, seeing everything go down through his godly vision.

"Yes, indeed," Shinmon said.

"Did you see that, father? Taichi and his friends are truly one of a kind," Shintomon pointed out. "It's said you said about them, father."

"Beerusmon the Destroyer found a world he wouldn't destroy," the elder Supreme Digi-Deity stated, smiling. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Nor did I. Taichi's strong character has a one of a kind effect on people," Shinmon said, patting Shintomon's shoulder. "He continues to make allies all across the Digiverse. Even Beerusmon respects him."

"Yes, very true," Gosenzomon added. "But, I don't think Taichi can take all the credit for Beerusmon's mercy. We have their whole group to thanks for that. In fact, it might be that whole Digital World who did it. Everyone there is responsible. Tai and some of his cohorts inherited Alpha X's savage powers, but they've made better of those powers and have done a lot of good for the Digiverse. I think that Digital World simply invokes a profound positive effect on those who've lived on it."

"Perhaps it's because it's the world connected to Earth," Shintomon said. "Humans and their technology have played a huge part in building that Digital World making it a better place. We have the Chosen to thank for that."

Shinmon smiled genuinely. "Yes, humans while flaw do invoke an irresistible charm."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Beerus' Tea Time**_ **)**

Beerusmon and Whismon finally returned to their sanctuary. They went out near the lake conversing on their experiences.

"I guess that was fun," Beerusmon was heard yawning, already ready for a long catnap. " _Somewhat_ at least. There's no way to deny it. His latent ability is hard to fathom and there's a lot of potential waiting to be tapped. Still, he's not strong enough to become an archrival." He lied on the grass with arms crossed.

"Perhaps not. Still, that must've been quite thrilling for you."

Beerusmon sat up sighing. "I'm already forgetting. What's his name again?"

"Taichi Kamiya, the Bearer of Courage. Otherwise known as Omega X. Did you forget already?"

"Kinda."

Whismon sweatdropped. "Oh dear."

"Between him, that Matt fellow, and that other one who dared lecture me... I may soon have my archrival after all." Beerusmon said ignoring a pink-schemed Seadramon popping out of the lake and diving back in.

"I believe you enjoyed yourself."

"Well, you obviously did."

"Things just get dull after this long. Anything new livens things up a bit. I don't sleep so I need something to cure the boredom. It's much worse for me."

"Augh, speaking of sleep...!" Beerusmon yawned and stretched his arms out. "I'm absolutely exhausted! So, I think I might take a nap."

"I knew you'd want a nap after what you went through."

"It's all I can stand. There's so many meals to try out on that Digital World! I gotta get back there and perhaps visit Earth, because of all the food I hear is delicious there!"

Whismon chortled. "Oh, so that's your real reason for sparing that Digital World, right? Sure the people are fine, but I'm sure you'd hate to miss out on all the food."

"Heh, I admit to nothing."

"Ah, right! The food!" Whismon slapped his forehead and dug out the bento sushi boxes from the takeout bag he brought. "I almost forgot! I've had them pack up some of the Earthling delicacies for us. It's called sushi if I remember correctly."

The mention of sushi quickly piqued the Digital God's curiosity.

"I think you'll enjoy it. Would you like to try some?"

Beerusmon sniffed the boxes and salivated.

"Or, are you too tired? You can go straight to bed if you want."

"Hah, and let you have it all to yourself!" Beerusmon took his box. "Nice try, Whismon, but I think you've hogged up enough Earthling food. I'm not missing this delicacy out!"

The Digital Gods floated on two platforms and opened up their boxes.

Taking out his chopsticks, Beerusmon smiled happily over his sushi variety. "Oh my! It does look delicious! Where should I start?" He curiously poked his chopsticks over a glob of green.

"I'm told if you drop a few drops of this liquid called soy sauce and then you eat one piece at a time."

Beerusmon picked up the green glob and showed Whismon. "And what's this green lumpy stuff on the side?"

Whismon blinked, gazing over the green glob. "Hmm, let me think... oh! Yes, the chef said it was wasabi. He said you can eat it if you'd like, but the taste might be a little overwhelming."

"I see. Now that you mention it you were talking to that chef for a while, when you should've been watching me fight."

Whismon shuddered from the terrifying glare casted by the purple cat god. He floated off the platform whistling.

"Why don't I get us some drinks?"

Beerusmon scoffed. "Bottoms up!" He quickly stuffed the wasabi into his mouth and swallowed...

 _ **Shoom!**_

...Beerusmon's eyes bulged out and became watery. His whole face burned into a bright red complexion. Steam came shooting out of his nose and ears.

 _ **Tweet!**_

 _ **Voom!**_

Beerusmon shot up screaming for water as his tongue and mouth got burned by the wasabi. " _ **HOOOOOOT!**_ " And he went zipping around space like a pin pall and destroying over five neighboring planetoids.

 _ **Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

Whismon came flying up to Beerusmon with a hand out. "That's enough!' He zipped right up behind Beerusmon and chopped him in the back neck, knocking the cat god out.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next thing Beerusmon knew he was already dressed in a fresh nightgown and laying in his bed. He stretched and yawned.

"That wasn't very nice," Beerusmon groaned, sitting up and leaning forward.

"I had to, my lord. You were taking out your temper on those innocent worlds."

"Humph, it's that wasabi fire poison is to blame! Well, they'll pay for it! I'm going back to that Digital World to destroy it right now!" Beerusmon threatened annihilation to Azulongmon's world.

"Oh, c'mon now you think seems fair? They said it was intense. Nobody forced you to shove the whole thing down your mouth all at once."

The purple cat scoffed irritably. "Fine, I'll only destroy them if their sushi tastes bad without their demonic toppings! Is that fair enough for _you_?!" He quickly started to stuff each sushi piece into his mouth while Whismon watched waiting for him to finish. After downing his whole meal, he drank some tea. "Ah! Ok, they can live. Wake me if I get too noisy." He said satisfied with his meal.

"Tastes lovely, doesn't it?" Whismon took Beerusmon's cup.

"Yep, ahhh!" The cat god yawned again. "Well, goodnight!" He curled up in his bed platform as it floated into the ceiling.

Whismon paused and recalled something else. "Oh, wait! You can't sleep yet!You haven't brushed your teeth!"

"Ugh, all right!"

"And taken a bath!"

"You really can be a pest."

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island/Beach Resort/7:30 PM**_

The birthday festivities restarted coming off the disastrous results from earlier in the day. Everyone, including the newcomers, gathered to celebrate.

"All right, let's do this party right!" Mimi screamed.

"One! Two! Three!" Kari counted down.

" _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIMI!**_ "

"21 is crazy old!" Sukamon and Chuumon shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

After that, Matt and Knife of Day performed a birthday song for Mimi.

The guests then settled down and Digitamamon's crew helped whip up a second serving of delicious meals. At Mimi's table, Dimitri, Faith, and Karin sat eating with Mimi and Palmon. A conversation went on about Mimi's future self and she teared up with joy seeing a picture of her alternate future self owning her own clothing store.

Athena and PinkPatamon went off to play with Meryl, Tike, Kara, and David. The children started flying around chasing each other. Meryl, barely able to stay afloat received a helping hand from Tike. Tike grabbed Meryl's hand and landed her on top of a palm tree.

"Meryl," Athena smiled seeing her friend gazing at the stars with Tike.

"My bro's acting like he's such a hot shot just because he has Meryl," Kara scoffed.

"Hey, you have me to hang around with," David chimed.

"Yes, and I love you so much!" Kara pulled David into a hug.

Athena and PinkPatamon exchanged funny looks.

"You haven't found a boy you like yet, right?" PinkPatamon asked her partner.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Hey, Faith is gonna eat my plate! Hang on I'll be right back!" PinkPatamon flew right over to stop Faith from eating her food.

Athena surveyed the party and smiled. "Everyone's having a good time." She sighted Tai talking with BanchoLeomon, Matt, Max, and Keke. "Uncle Tai? Grandpa Matt?"

"Athena, go ahead and see them if you want," Kensuke said, walking up beside the Ascendant child.

"Ok..."

With enough encouragement, he got Athena to move along. His Veemon partner watched Athena head over to see Tai and Matt. Kensuke also released his Digimon army partners to join the festivities. Amongst them were CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon.

Just then, Beelzebumon noticed Titaniamon grab a plate and smirked devilishly.

"Wait here, cream puff, I'll be back."

"Hmm? Where are ya going?" Calumon curiously watched him leave.

As Titaniamon finished putting a salad and bread on a plate, she turned and noticed Beelzebumon leaning on a pole near her.

"Hey, babe, you bored of this? Wanna come and join us at our table?"

Titaniamon raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"We barely missed each other during the whole D-Reaper thing. The name's Beelzebumon and I'd like to get to know ya better."

"I'd back off if I were you, least you tick off my husband."

"Your husband?"

"Hey, the hell you think you're doing?!" Came a rough voice belonging to CyberBeelzemon, who was already behind Beelzebumon none too pleased with his counterpart.

Beelzebumon whirled around as CyberBeelzemon got in his face.

"Oh, hey, you're her husband?"

"Yeah, that's my woman you're trying to hit on," CyberBeelzemon scoffed. "You best back off if you won't want to get on her bad side."

"I gotta say you're woman is a fun piece of Digimon ass!"

Upon hearing Beelzebumon's perverted remark, Titaniamon walked up behind Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon shuddered as he sensed an aura of fury. He slowly turned and backed away from the irked redhead.

"Hey, it was just a joke!"

"We'll see who's joking when I'm shove my sword in your backside, you sick freak!" The Digi-Amazon roared, preparing to draw out her sword against Beelzebumon.

"Crap!" Beelzebumon shrieked as he turned to CyberBeelzemon. "Hey, man, calm your woman down before she makes shish kabob outta me! We're both Beelzebumons! We're like soul brothers or something!"

"I ain't yo damn brother!" CyberBeelzemon snapped. "Besides, I didn't digivolve from an Impmon anyway!"

"Outta my face, freak!" Titaniamon prepared to give chase to Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon rushed back to his table with Calumon.

Gatomon watched the happenings go down and sweatdropped. "Ugh, give me a break, Impmon."

"Just like Beelzebumon," Patamon sighed out of exasperation.

Kari giggled. "Just let him be, guys."

TK shook his head. "Sometimes I'll never get that guy."

"Hey, sis," Davis beckoned Jun over. "How about go get something for our pal Beelzy. I mean, he did go out of his way to save y'all, right?"

Veemon nodded. "He deserves that much! Maybe a medal, too!"

Jun nodded. "Sure, let me go get Mimi's parents. They'd be happy to reward him." 

"Made a new friend, Beelzebumon?" Calumon asked, putting down his ice cream cone.

"...yeah, as close as I ever will score with a woman. Little guy, stay away from women, got it?"

"Sure, but Sonja's nice with me."

Beelzebumon groaned, sitting his head on the table. "Forget it. Y'know how to get the chicks way better than I can." He eyed Sam & Catherine, Pikkan & Juri and BW & Rena sitting together at their table.

"Hmm," Izzy eyed Kensuke.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Tentomon asked his partner.

"All this Zero Factor and Ascendant talk has me wanting to examine Kensuke."

"Uh oh, I don't like where this is going," the insect backed away.

"What? It's not like that crazed Digmon partner of his is here..."

 **(Cue Stone Cold Steve Austin theme –** _ **I Won't Do What You Tell Me**_ **)**

Suddenly, right on cue, a reverse-colored Digmon came out of Kensuke's Digivice and turned around facing Izzy with eyes burning with rage with fire. He readied his drills.

"The hell was that I hear about you wanting to _examine_ my pal Kensuke, son?!" Digmon yelled out, his voice sounding like a crazed country hick. "I'm about to impound yo sorry ass, ya red-haired bastard!" He quickly bolted after Izzy, who jumped out of his chair and ran for his life from Kensuke's crazy Digmon.

"Get yer ass back here, boy! Ain't no one gonna be experimenting on anyone!"

"HELP!" Izzy screamed for his life.

"Hang on, Izzy, I'm coming!" Tentomon flew off to rescue his friend.

Nearly everyone watching sweatdropped watching poor Izzy being chased by Digmon. The crazy redneck Digmon paused as he sighted a canister of beer.

"Hell, I'm about parched. I could use a cold one. You've been spared for now, ya pencil neck geek and that's the bottom line!" Digmon pulled the canister and popped it open with his drill. He quickly drank down the large amount of alcohol from the canister in one big gulp.

"Hey! That's for all of us, you jerk!" Sheila shouted at him, prompting Digmon to shoot her the middle drill.

"Ah hell, he's wasting the beer!" Pikkan snapped.

"Not the beer!" CyberBeelzemon shouted.

"Well, there goes the booze," Tony sighed in defeat, prompting a stern look from Pepper. "Not even a drop? Man, you're no fun, Pepper."

Digmon threw the canister down and flailed two middle drills in the air. "Aw hell yeah!"

 **(End theme)**

Beelzebumon sighed. "Glad it ain't me getting chased around by that freak." He looked up and saw a plate of food served to him by Jun, the Scoobies, and Mimi's parents. "What are ya...?"

"Consider this a thank you for saving us back there," Jun said.

"Especially when that Beerusmon guy went nuts on us," Jim added.

"Please do eat up," Satoe pleaded with crybaby tears.

"For my wife's sake, please accept her generosity, sir," Kesuke bowed.

Seeing freshly cooked shish kabob on his plate, Beelzebumon's mouth salivated. "Oh, oh, man! I... I really don't know what to say!"

"Bon appetit?" Kotemon shrugged.

Wasting no time, Beelzebumon quickly bit into his shish kabob meal. _Hah, see helping people does pay off! Who needs a lady friend when I can eat for all myself!_

Meanwhile, Kensuke watched Athena & PinkPatamon joining in the conversation with Tai & Agumon, Matt & Gabumon, Sora & Biyomon, BanchoLeomon, Max, Keke, and Simms.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST –** _ **Cha-La-Head-Cha-La**_ **(Peaceful Earth))**

"When you're backed into a corner, Tai, it's almost scary what you're capable of," BanchoLeomon stated.

"Uncle Tai's not scary. He's awesome, uncle BanchoLeomon," Athena corrected him.

"Listen to me, Tai," Matt interjected, shooting an irked look. "The next we need that power, I'm the one who gets to be the god, are we clear?"

Tai grinned sheepishly. "Sure, that's only fair, but fair warning that god power-up gives you one heck of a hangover." He chuckled. "Oh, speaking of power-ups when Mimi got hit, you sure went nuts, huh? _**MY MIMI!**_ " He did a quick and perfect impression of Matt. "Now that was hysterical!"

Matt became irked hearing this straight from the Bearer of Courage.

"Quite the motivator, right?" Tai lightly elbowed Matt's side. "I was impressed."

Suddenly, Mimi and Palmon butted in. Mimi grabbed Matt's arm and leaned her head against his broad shoulder.

"My hero!" Mimi chimed in giggling like mad.

"What?! That's ridiculous!" Matt sputtered out and turned his back to Mimi. "I don't remember saying that!" He made sure the others didn't see him blushing. "And it's not like that even matters! In that great moment, I even surpassed you, Tai!"

"You sure this is you and not Yamato talking, old buddy, old pal?" Agumon chuckled nervously.

"You sure did, Matt," the Bearer of Courage said. "I guess the next time we're fighting someone that strong, we'll just have to get him to slap Mimi and it'll be good, right?"

"WHAT?!" Mimi spat out. "Yeah, that's really funny, jerk!"

 _ **Whap!**_

Mimi floored Tai with a right hand slap. Agumon scrambled over to check on his friend, who barely flinched but still rubbed his cheek.

"Wait, what did you say, Tai?" Sora asked. "You heard that? Meaning..."

"How did you know about Metalla X's power-up?" BanchoLeomon suspected Tai. "I thought you weren't here yet?"

Max openly confessed. "He insisted we hide somewhere and watch the action happen. We already arrived using Instant Movement. I told him we should go out there to help y'all, but nooo Tai wanted to keep things in suspense!"

"Hey, whose side are you on, Max?!" Tai sweatdropped nervously. He looked up as Sora, Mimi, and Keke readied their hands for slapping.

"You watched us this whole time?!" Palmon exclaimed as she jumped Tai and pulled on his hair. "You let us be his punching bags?!"

"You probably had popcorn, too, my word," Simms shook his head in disappointment.

"Ow, ow! Hey, I was just studying Beerusmon's moves, ok?" The Bearer of Courage tried making excuses. "I was trying to come up with a strategy to beat him! True, I couldn't come up with anything, but is that the point?"

"Mimi," Matt chimed in. "I believe the clown deserves more of your signature slaps!"

"Mind if we join in?" Sora and Keke asked.

"Sure and it'd be our pleasure!" Mimi grinned evilly as she, Sora, and Keke laid good slaps to Tai.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I admit it was a mistake!"

Agumon and Max both shook their heads.

"Poor, Tai."

Max chuckled. "It's good to finally be out of that mask." _Though, I don't know how much longer this trial run will last. Hopefully enough to last against whatever next big threat that decides to endanger the Digital World's tranquility._

Just then, Max noticed Athena and PinkPatamon sitting next to him. The girl smiled to the young man and waved to him.

"My Uncle Tai is silly, isn't he?"

"Yes, he sure is, little one," Max replied. "Say, Athena?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a bright future ahead of you. Don't squander the powers you've been bestowed. You, too, carry Alpha X's legacy... however small it is."

Athena blinked in befuddlement. Despite that, she nodded. "Sure, I'll try and use my powers to help others."

 _Athena Ishida, daughter of Dimitri Ishida and Karin Osaka, you certainly won't disappoint as long as you're going down the right path._ Max smiled, watching Athena petting PinkPatamon.

 _ **Whap! Whap! Whap!**_

Tai wailed out, begging off from the women's fury. "OW! OK! OK! I GIVE! I GIVE!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

The Battle of Digital Gods concludes.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Double Date**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** That completes the first arc of _Digimon Fusion Ascendancy_. The Battle of Digital Gods has been resolved, but certainly not the last we'll see Beerusmon and Whismon. They're definitely mainstays for the rest of this story.

See how fast I was able to crank out chapters? Well, don't get too used to it. Updates will slow down since the next chapter or two will be new exclusive chapters. Writing fresh chapters will require more time consumption to editing/tweaking/reposting pre-existing chapters from my _Battle of Digital Gods_ , _Cross Generations_ , _Resurrection B_ , etc.

Changes from BoDG: A few OST changes, extending the tension of Beerusmon preparing to 'destroy' the Digital World, and credit to Chaosblazer for giving me the idea to tweak Beerusmon and Kensuke's confrontation (and also incorporating Slade Matrix into the mix). While I will limit most YYGDM and XLR-8 scenes, Dimitri, Kensuke, Karin/Sailor Sedna, and Athena won't have their roles reduced (and I'll definitely need them for the Black Rebellion arc).

Did anyone pick up on Beerusmon referring to the 'flaming poultry'? Yes, that is the same Houou from my YYGDM series. He had a fight against the Houou and lost. That scathed his pride so much Beerusmon pretends that never happened. The Houou will be one of the YYGDM guests that may appear in this story.

So, what do y'all think of the Battle of Digital Gods arc and the few changes I made? Did I flesh out certain moments and extend some of the fights well? Well, I hope to flesh out certain character moments through the rest of this story. Oh, and since Tony Stark's in this, I'll include more MCU characters and there may even may alterations/changes to the MCU timeline in this universe, but the Battle of New York will still be a May 2012 event (when Black Rebellion and Fiction's Closure take place).

So, next chapter will be a new chapter exclusive. Yep, I'll be dipping into some romance with Tai & Sora and Max & Keke, making it a double date. After that, a chapter dedicated Tai adopting the Teen-Reaper's reincarnations into his household. And after that, who knows? Possibly jump right to the start of the _Cross Generations_ opening chapters.

Until the next chapter, send a review and please help me keep _Digimon Fusion Ascendancy_ going forward. See you soon!


	9. Double Date

**A/N:** And I return to resume this story. And what do you know? This chapter comes with great timing, especially since Valentine's Day quickly approaching. This will also allow me to expand my horizons with this series and show the romantic side of our characters.

This chapter shall focus primarily on two: Tai/Sora and Max/Keke. The latter will be explored more.

Moreover, this is marks the first _true_ original chapter that's not a pre-existing story/chapter, or contain any scenes from my DFK/ _Cross Generations_ stories.

Anyway, enjoy this short but sweet chapter!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy**_

 _ **Chapter IX: Double Date**_

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet/8:30 AM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Regret**_ **)**

Staring at the mask he wore, Max Kamiya recently unmasked himself to Tai's friends. Before then, only Tai, the D3s, and Simms knew of X's true identity. Needless to say, it was a shock to Sora and the others.

Max let out a deep sigh and slowly put the mask over his face.

"What's even the point anymore? Every one's now seen my face."

"Sir," Simms interrupted.

Startled by Simms entering his quarters, Max turned and looked at the older Watcher.

"Simms, um, what brings you here?"

"Well, I do live here, too, Max. In case you forgot, this is my planet. You merely took on the position and the responsibilities as the Northern Digiverse's Watcher once I voluntarily stepped down."

"Yeah, but now that I've taken off this mask and gained back my Ascendant powers I have no need for this job anymore."

"Says who?"

"Well, the Nexus."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't the powers that be in the Nexus say that your return to active duty as an Ascendant and protector of life on a trial basis. Technically, you are still a Watcher. You may still resume your duty observing the Digiverse. Unless you feel it's time for me to take back my full-time responsibilities?"

Max mulled over this decision. "Maybe we can take turns? I could try to juggle two roles."

"I hope that won't be too much burden on you."

"Nah, besides I already come and go from this place when Tai and the others need me."

"True. Well, on the bright side, you'll have more time to spend with Tai, Sora…"

 **(End theme)**

"And me," a young woman's voice interjected.

Max and Simms both turned as Keke walked in on them.

"Keke, hey, we were just talking about how much free time I'll have now that I'm semi-retiring from Watcher duty!" Max said with a stupid grin on his face.

" _Semi_ -retiring, huh?" Keke coyly smirked. She approached Max and tapped his chest. "And so you'll have plenty of free time to spend with others. You already mentioned Tai and Sora. I totally get wanting to spend time with family. But, what about… oh…" She pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Heh, I was just going to mention you, Keke," Max smirked, leaning over as kissed her lips.

 **(Cue Guilty Crown OST -** _ **Friends**_ **)**

Keke kindly returned a kiss. "Mmm, still a damn good kisser, Max."

"Hey now, it's not like this is the first we've kissed…"

"It's the first we've kissed in a while, Max. And if we're not counting the times I've had to remove that stupid mask of yours, it's been ages."

"Ages? Man, it has been a long time, huh?"

"Yes, and since you have free time, we have plenty to catch up on," Keke winked, lightly elbowing Max's side and tapping his chin. "Right? And I won't take no for an answer, Max."

"N-No, why would I say 'no'? So, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know? How about a date? We're long overdue for one."

"Sure, where did you have in mind?"

"It's a restaurant down on Earth," Keke stated. "And there's a dress code, so you better dress to impress, Max."

"I've got plenty of suits in the mansion. Simms, maybe you can help fetch one for me?"

"Of course, sir," Simms nodded.

"We've got that covered. By the way, Tai and Sora are going to be there."

"Oooh, so this is a double date?"

"Sorta, but we'll be taking separate tables."

"So, why this particular restaurant?"

"It's got a great view of Tokyo and it's the ideal romantic dinner spot."

Max smiled, grasping Keke's hands and looking her dead in the eyes. "Then, I won't ruin this for us. I'll be there."

Keke genuinely smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know you will. The date's at 8:00 tomorrow night."

"See you then, babe," Max said, watching Keke leave. A loving smile adorned his face.

"You two still have that bond I remember so much. It's as if you two never broke up."

"It kinda felt like we did separate once I donned the X guise and became Watcher. Our relationship since became rocky, but never didn't break up due to negligence or spite. We remained close friends, but since I became Watcher I had to follow certain guidelines and one of them being I couldn't have a relationship with someone outside my immediate family."

"Safe to say, you cand Keke can rekindle your relationship. This date will be a good start."

Max handed the X mask to Simms. "Yeah, and you know what? Beerusmon awakening was the best thing to happen to me. If he hadn't awakened and fought Omega X, I'd still be full-time Watcher. Geez, I never thought I'd be happy to be free! There's so much I can do! Hallelujah! Plenty of dates with Keke, quality family time, and some training!"

"Sir, about Beerusmon. He will no doubt return to fight Omega X. Tai now wields the power of an Ascendant God."

"Yeah, and so do I since I took a bulk of Alpha X's power in the Nexus."

"So, you intend to delve and bring out that Ascendant God power?"

"Well, of course! But that'll come with training. I can't train alone though. I can count on keke to train with me. Ooh, BW, Pikkan, and Tai can spare some free time to train with me!"

"That'll be good for you, sir."

"Yeah, I've got a lot of catching up with friends and family. This is gonna be great!" Max enthusiastically said.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Park/July 9, 2010/10:30 AM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Compromise**_ **)**

"So, wait we're having a double date tonight?" Tai asked Sora, both sitting opposite from each other on a bench. "I thought it was just the two of us?"

"Keke arranged and reserved a table for the two of them on the balcony," Sora said. "So, they'll be away from where we'll be."

"I see. I hope it goes well for those two. Max has been telling to me how long it's been since he went on date with her. They'll be fine I'm sure of it."

Sora smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so…"

"What's it like finding out Max is our son? You still trying to get over that?"

"Somehow I had a gut feeling. I felt a deep connection being around X as if he were a long lost relative I've longed wanted to meet."

"Same here."

"And you're certain he told you not to tell us his identity until now?"

"Yeah, he gave me strict orders not to reveal his identity until he was ready. Who would've guessed it took Beerusmon's arrival to do it."

Sora sighed. "That Beerusmon is such a jerk. I don't care if he is a Digimon God of Destruction."

"Yep, but he's sure one heck of a strong guy. Fighting him with the Ascendant God power was thrilling. It's going to take me some to hone it."

"Thrilling?" The Bearer of Love cocked a sardonic grin. "God, you're so inherently stubborn when it comes to fighting strong opponents. Sometimes I wonder if you like fighting more than dating."

"Who says I can't excel at both?" Tai kissed Sora's forehead, making her smile. "So, 8:00 it is. I'll be there."

"See you then," Sora kissed his cheek.

As he turned to leave, Tai stopped and pivoted to look at Sora again. Sora was starting to leave.

"Hey, Sora…"

"Yeah?" She turned and asked.

"Thanks for putting up with me. I'll do my best balance training and spending time with you."

"Don't stop on my account, but let's also spend time getting to know Max. And the best way to do it is watching you two train."

"Right. Thanks, Sora. See you tonight."

With that, Tai turned to leave and went home. As Sora started to leave, she noticed a red light subtly glow on her chest. She noted the faint Crest of Love glowing brilliantly, which initially confounded her. She shrugged it off thinking it was just her love coming to life.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/11:00 AM**_

Izzy, Yolei, Ken, and their Digimon were pulled into a room with Maki Himekawa and Daigo Nishijima questioning them about the recent global blackout that occurred a few days ago. This happened at exactly the day Omega X and Beerusmon fought; it precisely happened when Omega X and Beerusmon's battle caused those ripples that nearly ruptured and destroyed the Digiverse. The effects of the battle impacted the real world, briefly causing a worldwide shutdown of the electrical grid and the internet.

 **(Cue Durarara! OST -** _ **Ikebukuro West Exit Five-way Intersection #10**_ **)**

"Ok, let me get this straight. That total blackout a couple days ago was caused by some fight in the Digital World?" Maki asked, rubbing her temples to alleviate the stress she had been under dealing with the press. "Funny, Tony Stark said the same thing to me and told me not to sweat it since the crisis was averted."

"That's um… correct, Maki," Izzy confirmed. "A wild fight between our friend and some digital god broke out beyond our control."

"Would you believe it all started because that flippant digital god threw a tantrum over not getting some pudding?" Yolei tried to explain. "Pfft, like who'd throw a tantrum over something stupid over pudding to the point where you'd threaten to blow up the world!"

"Well, that's exactly what happened, Yolei," Ken said.

"All because that stupid pink tub of lard wouldn't share his stupid pudding with Beerusmon!" Yolei snapped.

"Now, let's settle down, Yolei. We're all alive and well," Izzy reasoned with the infuriated woman.

"I'm shocked Mimi even forgave Beerusmon. If that were my party, I'd tell that feline jerk to hit the road."

"And dooming us all," Hawkmon sighed.

Daigo glanced over to Maki, who palmed her face enough to hide her annoyance with the whole situation. He backed off as not to irritate her.

"That'll be all for today," Maki sighed deeply. "You're dismissed."

With that, Izzy, Yolei, and Ken left the room. They left Maki and Daigo to discuss what they've heard from their best eyewitness accounts.

"So, what do you think, Maki?"

"All that over cups of pudding?"

"According to them, yes," Daigo chuckled sheepishly.

"I need a drink after this day is through."

"Now you're starting to sound like Stark."

xxxxxx

Sam Ichijouji Jr. dropped by to visit Izzy, Yolei, and Ken. They had just talked to him about their conversation with Maki and Daigo about the reasoning behind the global blackout.

"Heh, and it sounds it she didn't take it well?" Sam chuckled.

"Nope. It looks like she's going to be drinking this off once the media hounds get off her back," Ken stated.

"And so everything should be relatively calm for now," the Bearer of Knowledge sighed, relaxing in his chair.

"How's everything on your end?" Yolei asked Sam.

"Been chill since Omega X fought Beerusmon. You'll definitely be seeing Max visiting since he has free time," Sam stated.

"I can't believe X revealed himself as Tai and Sora's son," Yolei tried to grasp this notion. "But it does make sense."

"Since things are pretty calm in the Digital World, I'm here to give tech support if y'all need any-" Sam paused as his cell went off. He checked as a grin formed on his face. "Excuse me. I have to take this call." He answered. "'ello?" He nodded. "Catherine! My lovely French fry! How are you this wonderful day?"

As Sam carried on with his flirtatious call with Catherine, Izzy, Ken, and Yolei sweatdropped together.

"Now I still hard to believe he's your son, Ken and Yolei," Tentomon said.

"He definitely didn't get the flirtatious mannerisms from me," Ken turned to Yolei, who scoffed.

"Don't look at me."

"Never mind him. We've got plenty of work to catch up on, guys," Izzy added as he turned on his laptop and scanned through his emails. "Hmmm, Simms just sent me an email."

"What does it say, Izzy?" Tentomon queried, hovering over to read.

The Bearer of Knowledge raised a brow while reading the email. "Interesting, apparently there's been a new human sighting with a Digimon."

"Oh, perhaps a new Chosen?" The insect wondered.

"Maybe, but who'd be this new Chosen?" Ken asked Izzy.

"Your guess is as good as mine. We may need to investigate this."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/The Princess Sakura Restaurant/7:55 PM**_

Later that evening, Tai Kamiya arrived five minutes on time for his date. He came sharply dressed in a black shirt, dark khaki dress pants, and a red tie. He saw Sora standing waiting at the front. She came dressed in an alluring dark red top, a white skirt, and white high heel shoes.

Fixing his tie, the Bearer of Courage walked over to Sora.

"Hey, Sora. You're looking smoking hot tonight."

Sora smiled as Tai turned her around. They kissed and walked in together.

"And you're looking sharp yourself, Tai."

"Well, you wanted me to come dressed nice. Luckily I still have this tie."

"Looks good on you," Sora said, wrapping his tie around her finger.

"So, is Keke here?"

"Yep, and Max should be here soon."

Tai nodded. "Cool, hope he gets here."

xxxxx

Sitting in a table reserved for two, Keke waited for her date. She came garbed in a revealing rose short dress, which showed off her drop dead gorgeous body. She wore her hair in a Chinese style bun.

She checked the time. It was 7:59.

As she prepared to order a water glass, someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Someone who's one minute early?"

"Heh, sorry I could've gotten here much sooner."

"Oh, I'm sure you would've." Keke chuckled, turning her chair around to see Max kneeling and kissing her hand.

Max came dressed in a black shirt, dark dress pants, and wearing a white tie.

"You're looking smoking hot tonight, babe," Max said, looking her deep into her eyes.

"Me smoking hot? Look at you!"

"Well, you told me to come dressed to impress, right? Did I disappoint?"

Keke nodded and kissed Max's cheek. "Not at all. C'mon, I'm thirsty."

"I'll order us some drinks," Max beckoned a waiter over. "Two water glasses for now."

"Not in the mood for anything alcoholic?" Keke asked him.

"Maybe later if that's ok?"

"No problem," Keke replied as she and Max carried on a casual conversation. She didn't care what Max talked about as long as she got to be there to listen and spend time with him.

xxxxx

With the night still young, the two couples were thoroughly enjoying each other's company. Tai and Sora discussed about the latter's recent discovery of her Crest's light glowing.

"Your Crest just started glowing after our chat in the park?" The Bearer of Courage became intrigued with this baffling development. "You decided to tell me this now?"

"I wanted to tell you, but you were already gone."

"Think it could mean something? Maybe it had to do with you telling me not to stop training just for you. Maybe it had to do with the fact you'd love to see me and Max spend more time together. That maybe it, Sora. It's your love surfacing. Your love for me and Max."

Sora thought this over. "That makes a lot of sense. It could just be the power of my Crest's energy responding to my love for y'all." She shook her head, broadening her smile. "Maybe I'm looking way too deeply into it." She sipped her drink.

"Or maybe you can talk to Max about it? Or, Simms or Gennai?"

"No, it's fine. It's probably nothing in the long run."

As Sora continued on, Tai forged a mental link with Max, who was having a conversation with Keke.

 _How's the date with Keke going? Seems everything's looking well with you two._

 _It is, Tai. We're definitely re-establishing our relationship. I'm finding out Keke's spending a lot more time with Matt and Mimi. I even heard Matt's planning to take Mimi and Keke shopping for clothes. And get this, it's because Matt owes Keke after she landed one solid punch during training before the Digital World Tournament!_

Tai smiled hearing all this. _You mean the tournament that got interrupted by DarkMagimon's goons?_

 _Yeah, that one! Well, the bet was if Keke can got one good hit on Matt, then Matt would have to take her out on the town shopping with Mimi. Well, Matt's a man of his word and with no Yamakins around to rain on their parade they get to have some family bonding._

 _That's cool. I'm happy for them, especially Keke. She does deserve to spend time with Matt and Mimi._

While looking into Keke's eyes, Max fell madly in love.

"Digital World to Max? Are you there?" Keke giggled, snapping her fingers in Max's face.

"I just can't get over how drop dead beautiful you look tonight."

"Gee thanks," she giggled.

Just then, the dance floor inside the the restaurant became covered in purple light. Then, an iconic song by a famous artist played in the background, one that many including the two couples recognized.

"Oh my god…!" Sora and Keke gasped together. "Purple Rain!"

 **(Cue Prince -** _ **Purple Rain**_ **)**

"Now there's a classic," Tai approved of the song choice.

"As if our date couldn't get any better," Max said, extending his hand to Keke. "How about it? Would you accept this dance with me?"

Keke took Max's hand and walked with him. "But of course!"

"How about it, Sora?" Tai offered a dance with her.

"I hope you'd asked," Sora accepted, taking Tai's hand. She got up and walked with him to the dance floor with other couples, including Max and Keke.

Tai & Sora and Max & Keke danced through the remainder of the Prince song. Every other couple paused as they took notice of these two taking center stage. Tai tossed Sora up, sending her flying into the air. Tai waited a few seconds, checking his watch and then with the right timing caught Sora who fell into his waiting arms. She then lifted Sora high over his head as she spread her arms out smiling and laughing.

"Yeah? We can do y'all something better!" Max yelled out as he and Keke danced. He bent down and put Keke on his shoulders.

As Keke stood perfectly balanced on Max's shoulders, she jumped into the air and somersaulted into his arms. Max spun Keke around in his arms and lifted her into the air. As he set her down, Keke picked him up and lifted him into the air. She surprised the spectators and effortlessly lifted Max up with one hand. Max balanced himself on top of Keke's hand and jumped up doing a handstand while still on Keke's hand. Keke showed no strain holding her boyfriend with one hand. This performance captivated the crowd, completely outdoing Tai and Sora's dance performance.

"Heh, I have to give you two props," Tai clapped.

"Yeah, I can't pick you up like that, Tai," Sora chuckled, itching her chin.

"No, but I can easily hold you up like that."

Keke set Max down as both took a bow to a loud applause.

"Great show, you two," Sora clapped, approaching Max and Keke. "Nice to see my _son_ can show a girl a good time." She winked to Max.

"Thanks, Sora."

"Come, let's go and get some fresh air, guys. This place's getting stuffy here," Tai said, paying the bill for his table.

As the couples headed out the restaurant, Tai carried Sora and flew off. Max and Keke both took to the air as they followed Tai and Sora. Sora cordially smiled as she folded her arms over Tai as he soared high past the clouds.

"Tonight was totally worth it, Tai," she said.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Sora."

"And thanks for making our night fun, Max," Keke grabbed Max's hand.

"Anytime, let me know when you want to do it again."

 **(End theme)**

Upon arriving at the Takenouchi's floral shop, Tai descended with Sora on the rooftop. As he turned to leave, Sora tapped his shoulder and turned him around. Sora grabbed Tai's tie and pulled him into a kiss.

Max and Keke watched them from afar.

"So, what now?" Keke asked him. "Are we done for the night?"

Max turned and raised a bow, expressively grinning from ear to ear.

"My mansion."

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet/Mansion/1:30 AM**_

"Oh yeah! Right there, Max!"

"Oh boy, I'm coming!"

"Let me have it!"

After he climaxed, Max and Keke finished their intercourse. Max and Keke both lied together under the sheets of a king-sized bed. Their faces and bodies were drenched in hot sweat. Both smiled together.

"Thankfully we're wearing protection, Max."

"You sure? I think my rubber has a hole."

Upon hearing this, Keke blinked thrice and shot him a dirty look.

"I'm kidding! Of course, my condom isn't torn."

"Not that I mind bearing a child for us."

"Maybe one day. Heh, just to make Tai and Sora feel old." Max said, looking at Keke as they mulled about their future.

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri OST -** _ **Butter-Fly ~Kodoku~**_ **)**

"Well, technically aren't we older than them?" Keke asked.

"Yeah, but because on top of being Ascendants, we're also digitized humans. We age slower than normal humans. Tai and the others who've become Ascendants will no doubt age slow much like us. So, we have untold years experience over them."

"Yet look how quickly they've caught up in terms of power, especially Tai and Matt. Our fathers have become stronger than us."

Max nodded, putting an arm over Keke's bare shoulder. "But you know it won't take long until I catch up. Whatever it takes, I will unlock that Ascendant God power."

"You can count on me and the others help you."

"Thanks, Keke. And by the way, you have potential to get even stronger."

"I don't know…"

"Don't sell yourself short. I mean, you landed a hit on Matt during training. That's no easy feat!"

"It was a lucky shot."

"I don't believe that," Max looked her dead in the eyes. He held her hands. "Train with me and see how far you go. I think you can get as strong as your brother, Dimitri, and Metalla X."

"I'm glad you think that. Thanks for the confidence boost. I needed it."

"Anytime, Keke. It's what I'm here for," he said as they exchanged a lover's kiss. "We're here to support each other. Now, let's get some rest. Tomorrow we train. Oh, and us having sex just now? That was part of our training."

"I think I'm going to like our style of training."

"Glad you approve, babe."

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Odaiba, Japan/Takenouchi Residence/Sora's Bedroom/1:55 AM**_

Tai and Sora, too, finished their late night ecstasy fest. Both lied together in each other's loving embrace.

"I won't forget this, Tai. Thanks."

"My pleasure," the Bearer of Courage smirked until his cell rang off. He picked it up and opened an email straight from Max. "Max sent us something."

"What is it?"

Tai opened the email, which opened a picture showing them with Max and Keke from their double date evening.

"How nice. Let's make sure and cherish this, Tai."

"Man, Max looks just like me. No argument he is my son."

"And he's got my eyes," Sora said, leaning her head against Tai's chest and looking at the picture.

"I'll get this pic printed out and framed for us."

As the couple got under the covers, they held each other's hands.

xxxxx

" _ **Yep, this was a double date we'll never forget. It was a great way for us to bond with Max. And it definitely won't be the last. I look forward to more family outings.**_

 _ **And this was the beginning of more eventful things to happen.**_

 _ **Remember that request I asked of Anubimon? The one where I asked to fight Teen-Reaper again but reincarnated as a good person?**_

 _ **Well, we're set to have an encounter with Evil Dee's reincarnations. And you won't believe what day they've chosen to meet us?**_

 _ **August 1st, Odaiba Memorial Day.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Dee's Reincarnations - Dorothy & Avengemon**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Well, I hope you liked that romance chapter. It's not often I do these kind of chapters, at least for the DFK stories. It's good to expand my horizons.

Sora's Crest of Love sudden glowing will tie-in to her eventual Ascendant power awakening (i.e. _Resurrection B_ , which I intend to repost in _Ascendancy_ ).

Prince's _Purple Rain_ is used for the Tai/Sora and Max/Keke dance scene. It will be nearly two years since Prince's passing. Of course, in DFK time here (2011), he's still very much alive.

Maki and Daigo make an appearance. Their roles will be very minor in comparison to their _tri_ counterparts and they're not among the original Digidestined (Taito and his crew are in the DFK-verse). If Meiko and Meikuumon do show, they'll have minor roles, too.

Nothing else to say. This was an experiment chapter for the new exclusive content in this entry. Next chapter will be yet another exclusive chapter. I hope these don't feel borderline 'filler' since these are meant to somewhat develop and expand on character relationships. Don't worry after the next chapter, this story will jump straight into _Cross Generations_ content.

Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	10. Dee's Reincarnations:Dorothy & Avengemon

**A/N:** Now we begin the second interlude chapter before it transitions to the next arc. This one shall cover Teen-Reaper's reincarnations. Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy**_

 _ **Chapter XX: Dee's Reincarnations - Dorothy & Avengemon**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Cha-La Head Cha-La (Days of Battle)**_ **)**

" _ **Hey all, this is Tai again! How's it going on? Boy, aren't you all in for a surprise.**_

 _ **Well, for starters me and my friends just had our annual Odaiba Reunion on August 1st. I feel it's something to be celebrated and commemorated since it's the day we were first swept up into our first Digital World adventures.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, our reunion was cut when some crazed wild girl and her partner Digimon who calls himself Avengemon confronts us. Somehow using a D3 Digivice model, this girl manages to arrive in our world and challenges me. It was the confirmed this girl, named Dorothy Kaimodosu, and Avengemon are Teen-Reaper's reincarnations. To say I was shocked was a big understatement. I couldn't believe it, but somehow I had a feeling.**_

 _ **So, this was that unknown human Izzy and the others had discovered not long ago. Well, Dorothy gave him quite a fight. She showed me she definitely was Teen-Reaper's reincarnation. She fought me brutally and exhibited a potential far beyond human capacity. While I foguth her, I knew if I could train her I could help her bring out her full potential. And Avengemon was no slouch as he provided VictoryGreymon a decent challenge.**_

 _ **And it was decided I would adopt Dorothy to train her. But, who would've thought I'd had to take care of her. Max believed this would be a great way to build parental skills before I have my own child one day. Well, Max, I'm not about to let you down.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Room #122/August 2, 2010/1:00 PM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **Kame House**_ **)**

"Welcome to our humble abode. Sorry about the mess, haven't had time between training and working," Tai showed Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon into his messy apartment room.

However, Dorothy didn't seem to care or mind considering she was born a wild child. She and Avengemon had no real place to call home in the Digital World.

"This place is now your home!" Agumon welcome them in.

"Hmm, we accept your generous offer," Avengemon said, watching Dorothy scan Tai's messy apartment. She dug through for any leftover food items.

"Sorry, but you ain't gonna find any food there. I always finish what I eat," Tai snickered, scratching the bridge of his nose. He gawked when he saw Dorothy picking up an article of his clothing, a pair of shorts, and sniffing it. "Whoa, hold on!" He snatched his shorts from Dorothy, who jumped up for it. "These are a dirty pair! I haven't even washed them yet!"

"Dirty?" Dorothy pointed to it. "Like me?"

"Well, you could use one. No offense," Tai nodded. "So, how about we give ya a bath before above all else?"

"Ok, but Avengemon give me baths," Dorothy pointed to Avengemon.

"It's true. I've been her caretaker, but I can allow you to bath her, Mr. Tai," Avengemon said.

"Just call me Tai. No need to be formal," the Bearer of Courage walked Dorothy to his bedroom. "My apartment only has one bathroom and one tub. So, we'll have to take turns. Avengemon, I'll leave bathing responsibilities to you?"

"No, me can try on own," Dorothy insisted as she walked into the bathroom.

"At least let me give you a towel and the other stuff," Tai offered, handing Avengemon a towel, soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Make sure to scrub her down really good."

"Leave it to me, Tai," Avengemon nodded as he walked Dorothy into the bathroom.

After closing the door behind them, Tai and Agumon turned to each other.

"What did Max have in mind for her training?" Agumon queried to Tai.

"She has the energy to form some kind of Ki and has a D3 Digivice model. I imagine Avengemon taught her to use it. She's got some fundamentals down, but she hasn't learned to fly. So, teaching her to fly is crucial," Tai noted the strengths and flaws he assessed during his brief scuffle with Dorothy yesterday. "She's definitely got untapped potential. When I fought her, her punches packed with raw power. It was like I was fighting Teen-Reaper again."

"You felt the same way, too?" Agumon related to this. "I definitely sensed that too when I was fighting with Avengemon."

"I can't wait. The more we train her, the more she'll let out all that untapped power and she'll be a force to be reckoned with. Who knows? Maybe one day when my time comes, she can take my place."

"Maybe you can give her a pair of goggles once she graduates?"

"Now there's an idea, Agumon. Can't lead a future team of Chosen without goggles, right?"

 **(End theme)**

After over an hour of bathing, the door kicked open off its hinges. Tai quickly caught the door and set it down. He and Agumon both watched as Avengemon walked out first.

"Please excuse Dorothy. I'll have that door put back on," Avengemon apologized.

"No problem. Agumon and I have broken a share of our doors for not controlling our strengths." 

"Yep, we completely understand!" Agumon nodded.

"Me am clean now," Dorothy said as she walked out wearing one of Tai's robes, which was oversized for her petite frame. Her skin was spotless and free of dirt. Her long blonde hair was wrapped in a towel. She sniffed herself, smelling a fruit-like scent.

"Why me smell like fruit? Smell like strawberries?"

"Isn't that Sora's, Tai?"

"Oh yeah. She left that here when she stayed the night the other week. Do you like it?"

Dorothy replied with a big, infectious smile. "Me like! Me like smell of strawberry!"

"Guess we can ask Sora where she got it so we can find some."

"So, I take it you'll provide meals and clothing for her, Tai?" Avengemon asked.

"Well, of course! I'm not cruel!" Tai shouted. "I mean, I am practically Dorothy's caretaker now. Almost like her… legal guardian now?" He poked his head into his bathroom and gawked. He blanched in disgust as he saw all the dirt stains in his shower and tub, which all came off Dorothy. "Boy, I really should've gotten a two bathroom place."

"Me sleepy now." Dorothy leaned her head against his waist.

Gazing down at Dorothy already asleep on him, he blinked. _Is this what it feels like raising a kid?_ He smiled as he patted Dorothy's head. "I guess if Max's gonna eventually be born into this world, then I'll at least have experience caring for a kid. I mean, this is part of that training, too, right, Max?"

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Park/August 3, 1999/2:30 PM**_

Tai and Sora sat together talking about his parenting of his newly adoptive 'daughter'. Meanwhile, Dorothy chased Agumon and Biyomon around. Avengemon monitored Dorothy close by.

"How's the first day of parenting, _dad_?" Sora teased her boyfriend.

"Haha. Well, Agumon and I spent all day cleaning the bathtub after the mess she left for us. Thankfully she's a deep sleeper, so that allowed me to clean my apartment."

"Ah, so raising a kid's prompted you to clean after yourself, huh?"

"Well, I have to set a right example. Like you said, I'm practically her dad now."

"Wouldn't Avengemon be her father, too? I mean, he did raise her before you have."

"That's true. I guess she has two fathers now."

Dorothy unleashed quick punches and kicks at Agumon, who dodged her attacks. Biyomon kept her distance from the wild child.

"I did get her some new clothes since all my stuff would be too big for her."

"Yeah, you're not exactly Mr. Fashion Sense," Sora chortled, noting the new clothing Dorothy was provided with. "A sports tee, loose pants, tennis shoes, and a big cap. How about you let me and Mimi help?"

"That'd be great, but don't let Mimi go overboard."

Dorothy threw a punch at Agumon, who caught her hand. Agumon had to jerk his claws back.

"Ow! Wow, you got a mean punch!" Agumon shook his throbbing hand.

"Sorry! Me do have a strong punch!" Dorothy chuckled.

"Dorothy, you need to learn restraint," Avengemon sighed as he walked over to her.

"What has Max said to you about Dorothy's training?" Sora asked Tai.

"Well, teaching her to fly is paramount. Also, train her to utilize her Ki and get her to operate her Digivice to make Avengemon evolve. Sora, it's scary how much power this girl has. When I fought her the other day, you saw how she manhandled me. Thankfully, I restrained from using my Ascendant God power."

"Why didn't you use it?"

"Cause I'd kill her if I did. Look, Dorothy's strong, but she's nowhere near ready to fight me using my Ascendant God strength. I do believe once she's released all her untapped power, she'll be as strong if not stronger than Teen-Reaper was."

Sora paled at this. "And you're sure you want to raise her on your own?"

"Max and I talked about it before I brought her to my place. If I hadn't offered to take her in, the other option was leaving her with Max. And I didn't want to saddle Max with that responsibility. He's just stepped down as full-time Watcher status and he deserves a break. Besides, what else do I do these days besides work and training?"

"Spending time with me and our friends."

"That, too. I guess… what I wanted to say is… maybe I want to learn how to raise a kid. Ever since Max revealed himself to you as our son, I thought long and hard about our possible future. If you and me ever have Max, I should learn how to be a parent. This presents a perfect opportunity to pick up on good parenting skills. Double that with training her to meet her potential. Sora, I'm looking at her to maybe take my place as a Chosen leader and future protector of two worlds alongside Max."

Sora wasn't sure what to make of Tai's decision. She nodded in disapproval. "So, you're deciding her future based on her potential and what she can do when you decide to step down? Tai, I'm all for you raising her and training with her is fine, but shouldn't you let her decide if she wants to be a leader and protector like you? And don't you think you should let he be her own individual? You don't need to project your image onto her."

"Yeah, maybe I'm looking too far into the future, but look… I'm not going to be here forever. Neither are you or our friends. With me becoming Ascendant God and now new challenges like Beerusmon appearing, there's a good chance I might not live long enough to see Dorothy hit her full potential or us having Max should we decide to."

"Did you forget we have the Digicores to revive you if anything happens?"

"Yeah, but how many times will I have to be revived until SliferGigaSeadramon decides to say 'no'? And if I'm gone, who's going to be left to protect y'all? Protect our future?"

"We'll manage somehow. Matt can get stronger. We still have older Max and his friends. We can convince Kari to put her studies…"

"No, don't interrupt Kari's future for the sake of mine."

"Tai, you're just looking at future possibilities. Maybe nothing will happen to you."

"Maybe, or maybe my fate will be sealed for good. When I look at Dorothy, I see a former destroyer in one life becoming a savior in this reincarnated life she's been given. I trust older Max can pick up where I leave off."

"Tai…" Sora muttered, pivoting over as she watched Dorothy jumping up flapping her arms to fly. She also watched Biyomon flying over her. "It's not over yet. You're still here. And we're here to help if you need it. Just ask and we'll come."

"Thanks, Sora," Tai smiled, holding her hand. "Hey, how about a front row seat of me training with Dorothy?"

"Go for it," Sora lightly pushed him off the bench.

With encouragement from Sora, Tai walked over to Dorothy.

"Ok, Dorothy. Let's take some time to train a little. You see my friend Sora over there?" Tai asked her.

Dorothy nodded as she spotted Sora.

"She wants to see if you can fly."

"Me can't."

"Yes, you can and I'm going to teach you. You know how to use your energy?"

"Uh-huh, I do."

"Can you control that energy?"

"Yeah, Avengemon teach me to."

"All right, hold that energy within you," Tai instructed.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai: Buu Saga OST -** _ **Go! Gohan!**_ **)**

Nodding, Dorothy closed her eyes and tried to hold her Ki. After a few minutes, she sighed and shook her head in frustration.

"Take your time, Dorothy. We're not in a hurry."

"Ok."

After an hour, Tai and Dorothy were standing side by side focusing their energies. Initially, Dorothy had a hard time trying to hold her Ki. Dorothy's big flaw was her impatience. Tai taught her to be patience and create a serene mind for herself. Once Dorothy sorted out her patience issues, she began to notice her a difference. She was able to hold a good amount of Ki within her and used some of it to create a Ki ball, which she accidentally fired. Luckily, Tai stopped the Ki beam and discarded it into the sky.

"Good, you're starting to get a grip on it, Dorothy," Tai stated. "Now we begin to focus on that energy you've gathered and use it to help you fly."

"Ok," Dorothy nodded.

"Watch me."

As Tai concentrated, he used his inner Ki. He harvested enough that allowed him to fly off the ground. Dorothy still had trouble even lifting herself off.

 **(End theme)**

Soon, Sora was joined by Max, Mimi, Kari, TK, the Digimon partners, Keke, Tike, Kara, and David. They watched Tai training with Dorothy.

"Hey, does this remind you of Tai training you?" TK asked Kari.

Kari smiled and replied genuinely. "Yeah, and I'm happy to see he's training someone he thinks can lead a future team. I know he trained me to be the one, but well life happened."

"You choose wisely to pursue your dream, Kari," Gatomon added.

"Agreed, follow your career path and do well, Kari," Max concurred. "Of course, you can offer advice to Dorothy should she need it. Same goes for the rest of you if she needs guidance."

"Heh, never thought I'd be offering advice to my admirers," Mimi put on a self-assured smirk.

"They've been at it for an hour," Sora informed them.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be long 'til she gets the hang of it," Max said.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked him.

"Just watch."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **Running Across the Land**_ **)**

It finally happened. Dorothy flew into the air and stayed afloat. As a big smile formed on her face, she flew around.

"Look! Me can fly! Me can fly!" Dorothy shouted, flying and zipping around.

"Nice job! I knew you can do it!" Tai yelled out.

"She was able to get the hang of it!" Agumon cheered her on. "Way to go!"

Avengemon nodded proudly. "Well done, Dorothy." He hovered into the air and watched her fly all over the park.

Max approached Tai. "Great work, Tai. The student of mine has become a master on his own."

"Heh, thanks. I knew she could do it. She's the Teen-Reaper's reincarnation after all."

"True, her development won't take long. Hell, it's only a matter of time before she becomes a formidable opponent for you."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Tai chortled, watching Dorothy fly with Avengemon. "Give me a few months to a year tops, I'll give her a final exam."

"And I imagine that final exam is a duel with you."

"Yep, that's the goal."

Max shrugged. "Well, let me know when you know the time is right."

"Sure," Tai watched Dorothy proudly.

"Yeah! Me can fly! Look, look! Me can fly!" Dorothy yelled out for all to hear.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **Premonition of a Grand Adventure**_ **)**

" _ **This is Max Kamiya here to give y'all a progress report on Dorothy's development these past few months. Shortly after she learned to fly, Dorothy had Ki control down and started developing techniques. Her sparring partners varied from Avengemon, Tai, VictoryGreymon, myself, BanchoLeomon, BW, and a few others. Her greatest strength is being a visual fighter. Every technique she's learned, she picked up from visual contact. Call me crazy, but the evil D-Reaper had that exact copy ability.**_

 _ **Izzy, Ken, and Sam helped expand Dorothy's vocabulary by having her read books. Being a visual learner allowed her to speak complete sentences. She applied more 'I' subject pronouns than 'me' these days.**_

 _ **The girls were a big help expanding her fashion sense. Although Dorothy preferred her martial arts wardrobe over skirts.**_

 _ **Tai's parental skills have improved immensely and I can say with great confidence he'll be a great father to the me that will hopefully be born in this dimension. I'm proud of my dad.**_

 _ **Oh, how can I forget? Today is the day Dorothy finally meets Dee, her previous incarnation's good half. This should be an interesting meeting.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Mummymon Mansion/March 21, 2011**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **An Elegant Noontime**_ **)**

Upon arriving outside the Digiworld champion's mansion, Tai & Agumon and Dorothy & Avengemon met Mummymon and Dee. It didn't take long for Dorothy and Avengemon to take the portly pink creature.

"Fancy to have you here, Tai. What can we do for you?" Mummymon asked. "I could've asked my butler to serve you refreshments?"

"This won't take long, Mummymon," Tai declined a drink offer. "We came here to introduce you to Dorothy and Avengemon."

"Oh? These are your students I've heard so much about?" Mummymon curiously glanced over Dorothy and Avengemon. "How long have they been with you?"

"Wow, it's been over 6 months already! How time flies."

"I'll say," Mummymon checked over Dorothy.

Dorothy cautiously glared at Mummymon. As Mummymon stood in front of her, she bowed politely to him.

"She's pretty well disciplined. So, she lives with you?"

"Yeah, and you can say she's my foster daughter. And this big guy here is her partner Avengemon."

"Good day, sir," Avengemon greeted Mummymon.

"Big guy is an understatement," Mummymon chuckled nervously in Avengemon's presence. "And just by looking at Dorothy here, she looks pretty built."

"Well, besides training, she eats pretty well!"

"Having a healthy appetite can never be bad for the body. That's what I always say. So, anything else I should know about these two?"

"Well, you remember when I asked for Teen-Reaper to be reincarnated into a good person so I can fight again?"

"Yeah…" Mummymon then quickly did a double take. He turned and gawked at Dorothy. "No way, y'mean…?! She's that evil psycho's reincarnation?!"

"Yep!" Tai said very nonchalantly.

"Gosh, it's hard to believe," Mummymon blinked, trying to wrap his mind around this shocking revelation.

"Dee can believe. Dee can feel a connection with these two," Dee approached Dorothy and Avengemon. He stuck his portly face in front of Dorothy, who became slightly disturbed by the creature's face.

"Hum… nice to meet you, Mr. Dee?" Dorothy waved to him.

"No need to wave. Let's shake, other Dee!" The pudgy creature shook Dorothy's hand.

Avengemon chuckled. "He's quite an odd fellow."

 _Speak for yourself._ Agumon thought.

"Somehow, I do feel like we've met before, Mr. Dee. You've got a funny face," Dorothy chuckled modestly, getting a good grip in her handshake.

A big smile formed on Dee's chubby face. "Dee like you this way better, other me."

Dorothy turned to Tai. "He keeps calling me 'other me', Tai. Was I a part of him once?"

"It's complicated, but let's just say he was a byproduct of your previous self."

"Ok…" Dorothy was not so surprisingly confused with this vague statement. "Either way, it doesn't matter to me. I just know I feel a bond with you now, Mr. Dee."

"Likewise with me," Avengemon said as he and Dee shook hands.

"Hey, why don't we introduce you to Mummymon's daughter Meryl, Dorothy? You and her can probably hit along well," Tai suggested. "This way I can sit down and talk with Mummymon here about some important stuff."

"Um, ok," Dorothy nodded.

"If you're looking for my daughter, she's out in the back playing with Salamon," Mummymon said. "I'll take you to her."

 **(End theme)**

"Mummymon! She's gone…!" The voice of Arukenimon yelled out from the other end of the hall.

"Who's gone…? You mean Meryl?!" Mummymon shouted as Arukenimon ran up and grabbed him.

"She and Salamon must've climbed over the back to find that Gatomon that's been lurking our mansion lately! And you know how I feel about her going near that cliff!"

"The cliff near the sea?! No, Meryl!"

"A Gatomon?" Agumon curiously asked. "Definitely not our Gatomon."

"Yeah, well whatever it is, if it's with Meryl and Salamon, we can find them before something bad happens," Tai said. "Dorothy, are you in for a rescue mission?"

"Yeah, let's go, Tai!" Dorothy said.

"Show us the way if you can, Arukenimon," Tai asked her.

"Certainly."

xxxxx

As they went several miles past the mansion, Meryl and Salamon followed the Gatomon near the cliffside near the ocean. Gatomon suddenly paused.

"Why are we stopping, Gatomon?" Meryl asked her.

"I'm sorry…" Gatomon replied apologetically. She took out a smoke bomb and dropped it, causing sleeping gas to seep out. She quickly put a gas mask on.

"Smoke! I can't breathe…!" Meryl cried out as she and Salamon both coughed. As Meryl collapsed, her Digivice glowed, giving Salamon a quick evolution boost.

Salamon evolved into BlackGatomon and tackled Gatomon. The feline Digimon rolled around. BlackGatomon eventually got on top of Gatomon and raised her claws to her.

"What do you want from us?!" BlackGatomon hissed at her white-furred vaccine counterpart.

"Why, we came to blunder Mummymon's riches of course! Yar!" A pirate's yell was heard followed by the sound of a cannon shot.

The next time BlackGatomon knew, a small cannonball hit her gut. BlackGatomon fell down, doubling over in pain. Gatomon got up and turned to her savior, who was her boss.

 **(Cue Pirates of the Caribbean OST -** _ **Barbossa Is Hungry**_ **)**

A moderate-sized man garbed in a violet pirate's garb emerged. He wore a golden hook for a right hand. His left arm was an oversized silver cannon. He had one good eye on his left while the other was hid behind an eyepatch.

"Yar, matey! Good job, Gatomon! Now we can plunder Mummymon's riches for all he's worth!" The pirate declared. He beckoned his crew, which consisted of Numemon, Garbagemon, Hagurumon, Bakemon, Black PawnChessmon, Divermon, and Fugamon. All of his minions wore pirate garb, including the hats, bandanas, and patches. "Onward, crew!"

"YAR! Hookmon!" The crew roared in unison.

"No, leave daddy's… stuff alone…!" Meryl pleaded.

"You're not getting there without a fight!" BlackGatomon hissed. As she lunged at Hookmon, Gatomon cut her off from the pass.

Gatomon hit BlackGatomon with a _**Lightning Claw**_.

"Excellent, now ya can take anything ya want!" Hookmon beckoned BlackGatomon forward.

"Thanks…" Gatomon said before looking over to Meryl. "Sorry for deceiving you child…"

Meryl coughed. "Please… don't steal from… my family…"

Gatomon suddenly stopped and gritted. She started having second thoughts, but Hookmon called for her again.

"C'mon! What yar waiting for?!"

"I…" Gatomon muttered. "Wait, this is wrong."

"What?" Hookmon asked. "We're pirates! We're supposed to rob from others!"

"But, I had to lie to a child to gain her trust…"

"It's what we pirates do to get what we want."

"But this is wrong…"

Hookmon grabbed Gatomon. "Yer wasting time! Let's go before they find us…!"

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Bam! Wham!**_

Suddenly, Hookmon and Gatomon watched as half of their entire crew were quickly wiped and knocked out. They saw it was Tai, Agumon, Dorothy, Avengemon, and Dee that took them down.

"Meryl! Honey, where are you?!" Mummymon called for his daughter.

"Daddy…!" Meryl coughed as she fell asleep.

"Meryl!" Mummymon screamed out as he and Arukenimon rushed over to retrieve her.

"Honey, we're here now," Arukenimon said, holding Meryl.

"Meryl, sweetie, daddy is here," Mummymon hugged her. His lips twisted into an angry scowl. "Dee, take down these riff-raff!"

"No need to tell Dee to beat up bad guys!" Dee shouted as he rushed and belly flopped a Bakemon.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **An Outcome-Switching Recovery**_ **)**

As Divermon threw a bunch of harpoons at Dee, the portly creature's body absorbed them. Dee then shot them right back at the Divermon. Amidst the harpoons flying back at them, the Divermon were quickly taken down by Tai and Agumon. Tai punched out a Divermon. Agumon blasted some Divermon with _**Pepper Breath**_.

Dorothy rushed a bunch of Black PawnChessmon. She knocked out each one with punches and kicks. When a Fugamon tried to ambush her, Dorothy turned and caught him with an elbow to his face. Avengemon grabbed two Garbagemon and smashed their heads together.

"Yar are all being sissy boys!" Hookmon yelled out.

"Ok then, Captain Ahab, how about a go with me?" Tai challenged Hookmon.

"And me!" Agumon dared him.

"Errrr, on second thought…" Hookmon turned to a fallen Bakemon. "How about fighting the face of someone ya know!"

"Hey!" Tai called out to him.

Hookmon put a hand on Bakemon and performed a Jogress with the Ghost Digimon. The two combined into the familiar form of Mummymon, baffling the Digiworld champion and Arukenimon.

 **(End theme)**

"That guy's taken on my form?!" Mummymon fumed over this. "First he and his crew hurt my daughter, now he takes on my likeness?! That does it, I'm taking down this fraud!"

"Mummymon!" Arukenimon yelled out as he rushed at his fake counterpart. "Well, at least Meryl isn't awake to see this."

Evil Mummymon cackled evilly, shooting a _**Snake Bandage**_ at Mummymon. Mummymon dodged and quickly disrobed, revealing his battle mode. He flew at Evil Mummymon and kicked him back.

"Ooof, hahah! Nice try, champ, but once I'm done with you, I'll become the one and only Digital World champion!" Evil Mummymon blasted Mummymon back.

"Ugh!" Mummymon roared as he was blasted back.

"No!" BlackGatomon yelled as she mounted Evil Mummymon's back.

"Mummymon!" Dee called to his friend. He turned to the evil one and clocked him with an elastic punch to his back.

"Ah!" Evil Mummymon felt the impact of Dee's punch break him in two. As he rolled away, Evil Mummymon desperately absorbed all his own crewmates, sans Gatomon, and evolved into the golden-garbed behemoth Pharaohmon.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai: Buu Saga OST -** _ **Crisis**_ **)**

"No, what are you doing?! Those are our crew!" Gatomon was flabbergasted by her captain's baffling actions.

"They're a means to an end. They serve to make us rich!" Pharaohmon declared. "Now once I take all of the champ's valuables, I'll take what means most to him: his life and those of his family!"

"Yeah?! You'll have to go through us first!" Tai retorted.

Agumon quickly evolved into VictoryGreymon. "We can take him, Tai."

"Yeah, piece of cake."

"Dee can handle him!" Dee puffed mad air.

Dorothy dropped into a stance. "Let's beat him, Avengemon!"

With that, Pharaohmon charged and went for a big fist. Tai, VictoryGreymon, Dee, Dorothy, and Avengemon spread out, easily dodging Pharaohmon's punch. Tai flew down and punched Pharaohmon's face, breaking open a portion of his pharaoh's mask. VictoryGreymon broke Pharaohmon's back with his _**Dramon Breaker**_.

Pharaohmon spewed ghostly creatures from his mouth. Dee countered by shooting them with his _**Candy Beam**_ , turning the evil spirits into gobstoppers. Dee swallowed up the candy, crunched them, and spat his own variation of Daike's _**Super Ghost Suicide Attack**_. The phantoms exploded on impact with Pharaohmon.

"My turn!" Dorothy fiercely kicked Pharaohmon's chest, shattering his chest armor.

Avengemon came up behind Pharaohmon and hit him with a sledgehammer blow. Having succumbed to his enemies' attacks, Pharaohmon collapsed.

"And this one's Meryl!" Mummymon charged at Pharaohmon with a punch.

Suddenly, Pharaohmon grabbed Mummymon.

"I've got you now!"

"No, let him go!" Tai demanded.

"Not until I take all Mummymon's worth!" Pharaohmon roared.

 **(End theme)**

"Daddy…" Meryl muttered as she slowly came to.

"Meryl? Honey?" Arukenimon heard the child stir.

Just then, Meryl's Digivice glowed in response to her need to save her father.

"Meryl… I won't let you down…!" BlackGatomon gritted as data rings formed over her. Her cat body grew into a tall female humanoid form. In place of BlackGatomon was LadyDevimon. Brandishing her sharp red nail, LadyDevimon flew toward Pharaohmon and struck his face.

"You want some of this, too?!" Pharaohmon bellowed. With one hand swipe, he knocked LadyDevimon down.

"NO! STOP!" Gatomon pleaded. She threw herself in front of LadyDevimon. "Captain, this is going too far!"

"Consider yourself off the crew!" Pharaohmon bellowed, preparing to fire a beam at Gatomon.

Closing her eyes, Gatomon resigned to her fate.

Suddenly, Dorothy threw herself in front of Pharaohmon's attack and cupped her hands. She summoned a bluish wave of Ki in her hands and launched a _**Tsunami Wave**_ , wiping out Pharaohmon's hand.

"Wow, nice shot, Dorothy!" Tai cheered her on.

"You saved me…?" Gatomon gasped.

"Of course, you're not bad anymore, right?"

"Y-Yeah!" Gatomon said.

"Fool... " LadyDevimon awoke.

"I protected you, didn't I?" Gatomon slyly grinned at the dark clad woman.

"BlackGatomon… please team with the other Gatomon…" Meryl muttered as her Digivice continued to glow brightly. The Digivice pivoted toward Gatomon. "It'd be really nice if I had two Gatomon, right? How about it?"

Overhearing Meryl's offer, Gatomon mulled over it. After a few moments, she finally considered the offer.

"Hey, it has to be better than serving some self-serving jerk, right?!" Gatomon cried out.

LadyDevimon sighed. "Just don't try taking over my space…"

"No promises," Gatomon chuckled as Meryl's Digivice fired a beam, which hit Gatomon.

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri. OST -** _ **Brave Heart**_ **(0:00-1:29))**

A bright glow covered Gatomon changing her into the familiar tall blonde-haired female angel clad in a white revealing wardrobe and a silver helmet. Gatomon became Angewomon and grabbed LadyDevimon's hand, pulling her up. Angewomon and LadyDevimon exchanged competitive looks before turning their sights on Pharaohmon.

"Whoa, Meryl just gained a second partner?!" VictoryGreymon was taken aback by this.

"Looks like it, but I'm not complaining," Tai added.

"Woo-hoo! Go go!" Dee cheered them on.

"Shall we?" Angewomon asked LadyDevimon, who nodded.

The angel and the fallen angel put their hands together. They flew at Pharaohmon, hitting him with a double dropkick, breaking the remnants of his pharaoh's mask. As they combined their light and darkness powers, they unleashed an energy beam of chaos. The beam tore into Pharaohmon, weakening him. Pharaohmon roared in pain. His body regressed as he split back into Hookmon and his crew.

 **(End theme)**

As Hookmon came to, Mummymon punched and knocked him out.

"And stay down, you dirty pirate! No one steals from the champ and his family!"

"Yeah… dad, BlackGatomon, and Gatomon did it… I'm glad…" Meryl muttered as she awoke to her three heroes saving the day.

LadyDevimon and Angewomon faced each other. They had a brief staredown, wondering if their rivalry urges would kick in.

"I know fate would pit us against each other, but how about for your partner, we work together? Besides, now that Hookmon has been apprehended for his crimes, I have no place to call home," Angewomon offered to LadyDevimon.

LadyDevimon snorted. "Tch, I don't know. I was Meryl's partner first."

"But now it looks like she's happy to have us both as her partners. What do you say?"

"Us co-partners to Meryl?" LadyDevimon considered. "Well, if there's anything I want is Meryl to be happy. And if this makes her happy, then I accept us as co-partners." She and Angewomon sealed it with a handshake. "But you'll have to make new space in our place."

"Deal," Angewomon smiled ironically.

"Meryl has two partnered Digimon. No often you hear someone with two Digimon partners," VictoryGreymon said.

"I'll say. Wait 'til Kari and our Gatomon hear of this," Tai nodded.

"Maybe Dee can be my partner?" Dorothy wondered, turning toward Dee, who healed Mummymon and Meryl.

"Perhaps," Avengemon said.

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri. OST -** _ **Butterfly ~Tabidachi~**_ **)**

After being healed, Meryl was greeted by BlackGatomon and Gatomon. She hugged her two partners and welcomed Gatomon into her family.

"Thanks for saving my daughter," Mummymon expressed his gratitude to Tai and company.

"And don't worry about these jerks," Tai said after he and VictoryGreymon tied up the pirates. "This one's on us. We'll deliver these pirates to the authorities."

Before making their leave, Meryl rab over to Dorothy.

"Thank you for saving my daddy. By the way, I'm Meryl."

"I'm Dorothy Kaimodosu," she kindly replied. "Next time, I'd like to come and visit to play with you."

"You will? Yay, please come again!"

"Ready, Dorothy?" Tai turned and asked her.

"Coming!" Dorothy answered back.

"Bye! It was good to meet you!" Meryl called out, waving to Tai and company.

Dee watched them leave. A smile formed on his chubby face, seemingly pleased to meet the reincarnation of the Teen-Reaper. "Bye, other me."

xxxxx

After handing Hookmon and his crew over to a Digimon police force, Tai, VictoryGreymon, Dorothy, and Avengemon headed off to meet with BanchoLeomon. The Bancho warrior was in the middle of training his new students: BanchoMamemon, BanchoLilimon, BanchoGolemon, and BanchoStingmon.

"You've been keeping busy, BanchoLeomon. Damn, I was going to as if you could assess Dorothy by sparring with her," Tai asked of him.

"Honestly, there's no reason for me to. I can already tell she's stronger than my students here," BanchoLeomon said.

"Well, sorry for bothering you, big guy," the Bearer of Courage said while glancing over the Bancho Digimon. "And these are your students?"

"Yeah, they're improving, but still need a ton of work," BanchoLeomon stated.

"Right. Now you've given me reason to keep up Dorothy's training," Tai said, giving a wink to her. "Well, maybe you'd like to see me give Dorothy her final exam?"

"Her final exam, huh? I'm curious what you have in mind for her," BanchoLeomon raised a brow.

"Heh, you'll see. It's gonna be something to look forward to."

Hearing this, Dorothy's body filled with anxiety. Whatever Tai had in mind for her final exam, she anticipated yet felt very anxious for it.

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/July 9, 2011**_

The final exam day finally arrived. It was the day Dorothy had to prove her full potential to Tai. Tai would determine whether she was ready to be a potential successor to becoming a protector of two worlds.

Dorothy and Avengemon stood in front of a set of large doors leading into a spacious room of time and space. Over to her right, she saw X, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and Falcomon. Dorothy came dressed for this important exam: a white schoolgirl uniform top, a red skirt, and yellow laced up boots.

Tai and Agumon approached Dorothy and Avengemon. The Bearer of Courage patted Dorothy's shoulder, smiling.

"Are we ready for the final exam?" Tai asked his 11-year-old prodigy.

Dorothy nodded with a determined glare. "Yeah!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**A Crossover Gathering**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And this ends the interlude chapters. The story now transitions over into the _Cross Generations_ saga, more specifically the Dimension Missions arc.

This chapter serves three purposes: 1) development for the Uub duo, Dorothy Kaimodosu & Avengemon. 2) The duo meeting Dee, which sets up the eventual merger of Dorothy/Avengemon/Dee. 3)To give Meryl her second partner so she'll have Mastemon in the future.

Should be no surprise Dorothy learned to fly and harness Ki so quickly since she is after all Teen-Reaper's reincarnation. However, this by no means makes her a match for Ascendant God now. Maybe with her merger with Avengemon and Dee, but that remains to be seen.

Hookmon's DNA/Jogress merger with Bakemon (or Fugamon) does allow him to become Mummymon. And of course, Mummymon's next evolution is Pharaohmon, who in another universe (YYGDM-01) was a central villain. Here he's a throwaway bad guy and a freshly evolved Mega that gets taken down by Dorothy and angel and fallen angel duo.

The last scene perfectly transitions to one of the first scenes of _Cross Generations_ first chapter ( _Enter the Cross Era_ ). And next time will be a gathering of the legendary Digiteams from across the Nexus multiverse.

While I'm simply retelling _Cross Generations_ starting next chapter, I will mostly be showing scenes from the DF-616/DFK POV. For the purpose of _Ascendancy_ , YYGDM-01 and other universe scenes that don't feature any DFK character will not be shown.

Anyway, send a review and see you very soon with more _Ascendancy_!


	11. A Crossover Gathering

**A/N:** And now we start the retelling of _Cross Generations_ first major arc, Dimension Missions, but only the chapters that have the DFK cast in them. After all, the purpose of _Ascendancy_ is telling/re-telling the events from BoDG to _Cross Generations_ and beyond through the DFK/DF-616 POV. So, be sure to spot any differences between this and the _Cross Generations_ chapter, _Enter the Cross Era_.

So, without delay, let's get this over with!

xxxxx

Dimension Coordinate Key

 **DF-616:** _Digimon Fusion Kai_ dimensions  
 **YYGDM-01:** _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ mainstream dimensions  
 **XLR-8:** _Digimon Accel Stream  
_ **DXW-06:** _Digimon Xros Wars  
_ **GCLK-1113:** _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Arc II: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter XI: A Crossover Gathering**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm**_

One year removed from the Ascendant God and Beerusmon's fierce battle, peace returned to the Digital World and Earth. The Digidestined have since returned to their usual and mundane activities.

Mundane is not something a particular Ascendant of Courage is willing to accept. After a brief visit to dimension YYGDM-01 to help with a 'Ragnarok' crisis, Tai and Matt returned to their world. And it was back to the boring everyday routine.

To resolve his boredom since his fight with Beerusmon, Tai Kamiya invited his new protégé Dorothy Kaimodosu to Azulongmon's look out for special training. Avengemon, too, was invited by Agumon's request.

The arrangements were prepared by X/Max Kamiya, Gennai, and Azulongmon. Tai & Agumon and Dorothy & Avengemon were designed a special room akin to the Room of Time, including the harsh conditions as a favor for helping prevent Beerusmon from destroying the Digital World.

Needless to say to call this special training was a huge understatement.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Turning the Tables**_ **)**

The clash of the two warriors inside this room rattled the entire sanctuary. X, Gennai, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and Falcomon felt the after effects of the tremors caused by the intense fight inside the room.

"Just how long are they going to keep this up?!" Pikkan blurted out.

"Oh, this is nothing compared to when Omega X and Beerusmon tore it up a year ago!" X cried out. "Seems he's finally gotten his fighting spirit flaring since then!"

"I kinda feel sorry for Dorothy. I mean, she's fighting the Ascendant God for goodness sakes!" Falcomon panicked, flapping his wings around.

"Nah, she'll be ok. He's not using Ascendant God to fight her," the masked man reassured the Digicore guardian.

BanchoLeomon added, aghast by the amount of power unleashed by Omega X. "Nonetheless, there won't be much left of Azulongmon's sanctuary if this keeps up! Remember how hard we had to apologize to Azulongmon for letting his palace get wrecked beyond recognition?!"

"That was me who had to do all the apologizing!" Gennai yelled out amidst the loud commotion.

"Hey, X, two questions... why did Tai and Agumon turn down Whismon's offer to train?"

"Well, I guess Tai and Agumon needed more time to prove themselves worthy. Though, I think those two are more than ready. We could entice Lord Whismon to show up... and what's your second question, Falcomon?"

"Why still wear that mask? We all know you're Max Kamiya, and you're not really a Watcher with Simms back in his position."

The masked man chuckled behind his mask. "Well, I kinda continue part-time. Besides, I still like wearing this mask. Makes me cool!" He slowly pulled off his mask, revealing a young man with reddish eyes and spiky chocolate brown hair. "Think of it as my hero gimmick when I'm not in Ascendant form. Ok?" He winked, placing his mask back on.

"Oh, I see!"

Pikkan scoffed under his breath. "Hero gimmick? Please, you and Kaze Girl should be together a hero team or something."

"Nah, I fly solo. Besides..." X clubbed Pikkan's back. "I wouldn't be around to kick your sorry ass in training now!"

"Hey, watch it, Kamiya!" The Alterian snapped.

 _ **Boom!**_

"Looks like the final round is commencing!" X said.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Trouble Erupts**_ **)**

"Ready to end this final exam?!" Tai, garbed in an short-sleeved orange shirt that shows off his muscular arms, long orange pants, blue boots, and a blue belt tied around his waist, yelled out.

The long strawberry-color haired Dorothy stood up and fiercely glared him down.

"Let's do this, Tai!" Dorothy replied earnestly. She summoned Avengemon, a silver-armored humanoid resembling a Kamen Rider, behind her.

Tai beckoned VictoryGreymon over. Both pressed their hands together and fused into the Ascendant warrior, Omega X. Powering up into his full-powered Ascendant state, Omega X shot an intense glare toward Dorothy and Avengemon.

Omega X and Dorothy raced through floating debris within the sanctuary. Avengemon dove close to catch up with the two warriors. Dorothy clenched her teeth and readily propelled toward Omega X.

"Hah!" Dorothy yelled out, charging and firing a beam at Omega X.

Omega X responded with a Ki beam.

The two beams clashed and exploded, wiping out every trace of debris floating around the fighters. Omega X and Dorothy collided head-on unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks that shook the whole spacious room. Avengemon joined in and attempted to club Omega X from the rear, but Omega X phased out of reach. Omega X reappeared above Avengemon and clocked him with a punch to the head.

"Avengemon!" Dorothy cried out, taking out her Digivice to create a digitized net that she threw down to catch Avengemon with.

"Thanks, Dorothy. Nice save," Avengemon said, landing on all fours on the net. He scanned, watching Omega X and Dorothy punching at each other. "There's got to be a way for me and Dorothy to finally combine much like some of these Ascendants have been able to combine with their Digimon. What component are we missing?"

"I know you're holding back, Tai! Please, I want to see that Ascendant God side of yours!" Dorothy shouted at Omega X while her punches kept missing.

As Omega X landed on some floating debris, he gave her a serious look.

"I don't think you're ready for that yet, Dorothy. Believe me."

"Yeah, I do, but I'd like to see the form you used to fight Beerusmon! Please?"

Omega X calmly smiled. "Maybe for a brief second if you can land a hit on me."

"Deal!" Dorothy accepted as she phased out.

Omega X scanned the room, sensing the vibrations within the room. He turned to his left and saw Dorothy reappearing with a massively charged Ki ball in her right hand. She tossed the massive Ki ball at Omega X. Omega X narrowly dodged the ball and let it wipe out the debris behind him.

Dorothy didn't stop there. She unleashed continuous blasts at Omega X, who swerved around them. Omega X dodged them and finally landed on some nearby debris. Omega X cupped his hands together and charged up a familiar blue ball of Ki. In response, Dorothy raised her hands and conjured up reddish energies.

"Dorothy, hold on! You can't properly use that without me!" Avengemon interjected, flying up next to Dorothy. "Allow me to aid you."

"Thanks, Avengemon!" Dorothy focused between hers and Avengemon's powers.

The two formed an red energy wave that they threw at Omega X. Omega X responded and fired his _**Tsunami Wave**_ , which collided with the pair's attack. Their attacks collided, igniting in an explosion that erupted and destroyed most of the whole room.

 _ **Ba-Boom!**_

 **(End theme)**

X, Gennai, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and Falcomon quickly charged toward the door of the special training room. They saw smoke pouring out. Before any of them can open, the doors flew open. Tai came walking out carrying Dorothy on his back. Agumon and Avengemon accompanied behind them.

"Man, you gave us a scare there, Tai!" X exclaimed. "We were worried this would've been too much for Dorothy and Avengemon."

Tai managed an innocent chuckle. "Nah, it's fine. Don't underestimate these two. Dorothy can handle anything I can throw at her. Remember she was the Teen-Reaper not too long ago."

"And she can heal fast, too," Agumon added.

"And honestly, she's been my toughest opponent since Beerusmon. She's nowhere near as strong as him or most of the guys I've fought, but Dorothy's resiliency is what's gonna make her stronger. Kinda like Kari in some respects."

"That'll be a great asset to us," BanchoLeomon said.

"I know she can heal quickly, but would you still like me to treat her?" Falcomon asked Tai.

"Oh, sure. Actually, heal all four of us if you want," Tai said, placing Dorothy on the floor.

While Falcomon used his healing on Tai, Dorothy, and their Digimon, X quietly observed them.

 _Tai, you don't require much healing yourself. Since you and Agumon gained the Ascendant God power, you two can recover quickly without Falcomon. It's still astounding Omega X is an Ascendant God. Makes me wonder if there's even a limit to that level of power!_ X thought. _And of course without me, Omega X wouldn't have ever become an Ascendant God to begin with!_

 **(Cue Gurren Lagann OST –** _ **Rap wa Kan no Tamashii da!**_ **(Short Start Edit))**

"Max! Hey, Max!" Tai called out to X. "You're still wearing that mask? I thought you made it clear you were done being a Watcher?"

"Well, every now and then I go back to assist Simms with some duties, but why can't I keep the mask? Makes me look cool."

Pikkan grunted. "Cool my ass."

"Well, whatever makes you feel better... say, you were wondering if I'm ready to accept Lord Whismon's offer to train with him?"

X nodded. "Yeah, and your decision?"

"Well, I think I might be ready."

" _Think_?" curiously asked BanchoLeomon.

"Well, I just didn't want to possibly disturb Lord Beerusmon if he's asleep."

"You won't know until you ask Lord Whismon yourself, Tai," Agumon said.

"Yeah, you're right."

Dorothy dusted herself off and bowed to Tai. "Thanks for the training lesson, Tai. I know you'll be leaving to see Lord Whismon?"

"Looks like I am, so we can meet back at my place. I need to let Kari and my family know I'll be leaving."

Dorothy nodded. "Ok then. I'll meet you there for dinner then?"

"Sounds good. See you later," Tai said.

As Dorothy and Avengemon waved them off, they headed through a portal transporting them back to Odaiba. Tai and Agumon settled down to converse with this colleagues.

"Actually, you might want to postpone training with Lord Whismon, you two," Gennai advised them. "As much as I know you two want to, you should know Matt and Gabumon are eager to seek some special training."

"Sheesh, even with the Yamato persona gone, it almost seems like he never left with begin with," Pikkan snorted irritably.

"Yeah, but at least Matt's been more calmer now," Agumon reminded them.

"That's besides the point," X cleared his throat. "We have guests coming."

"Guests?" Tai became intrigued. "Who's coming?"

"You might know them very well. After all, they have come to our aid many times, and likewise we've done the same for them."

"X, you don't mean..."

"Yeah, you heard right. Our good friends, Karin, Dimitri, and their future daughter Athena are coming. Joining them are the Tamers and Legendary Warriors from dimension YYGDM-01. That's not all, they're being joined by another Digiteam known as DATS from a world closely linked to their dimension. On top of that, Team Xros Heart and their friends."

Upon hearing this, Tai and Agumon were both elated. They turned exchanged excited glances.

"Whoa, you're serious! When are they coming?!" Tai asked like a giddy child.

"Should be anytime today," X answered, trying to contain his own excitement. "We've arranged a meeting spot here."

"Oh boy! Isn't this going to be exciting, Tai?!"

"You said it, Agumon! Heck, I say forget training with Lord Whismon for a while!"

"While I know you're all excited to see our other dimension friends, we wouldn't be summoning them if there wasn't a mission to be had," Gennai said.

The Bearer of Courage was befuddled hearing this. "Wha...? Care to explain?"

"All will be explained when our guests arrive," X stated.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Earth, Odaiba/Downtown/DF-616/3:30 PM**_

On the subject of rivals, Matt Ishida and Gabumon stood outside of a fashion store waiting for two crazed shopaholics on this mundane afternoon. Although it's been two years since the Yamato persona left him, Matt still retained some of Yamato's mannerisms, including the desire to keep up with Tai.

Ever since the Beerusmon incident, Matt has sought new goal.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST –** _ **Take a Walk**_ **)**

"There are things I'd rather be doing than this," Matt sighed with boredom. "Like finding a way to attain that Ascendant God power..."

"Maybe you, Tai, or Max can call Whismon?"

"And how do you figure we do that, Gabumon? What? You want me to do another stupid dance number?! That was beyond embarrassing!" Matt shuddered even remembering trying to appease Beerusmon with his infamous dance routine. _Ugh, and it didn't help my band mates want me to dance during our shows! Yamato, if you're still even inside my head, you're probably either laughing or fuming mad._

"Say, Matt, I think the girls are finished."

Matt grumbled. "About damn time." He watched Mimi, Palmon, and Keke walk out carrying boxes upon boxes of clothes and other fashion accessories.

"Done! Here, you two be gentlemen and carry these for us!" Mimi said, throwing her boxes to Matt.

Keke did the same, throwing her bags to the blonde-haired male. "Yeah, please, dad!"

Palmon threw some boxes to Gabumon. "Wanna help, too?!"

Matt and Gabumon quickly caught the incoming boxes with little effort. Some female bystanders clapped seeing Matt and Gabumon effortlessly holding the stacks of boxes.

 **(End theme)**

"Are we done yet?" Matt asked the two.

"Yeah, I think we can call it a day," Mimi nodded. She unflipped her phone and checked her schedule. "Oh, wait, let's hit the ice cream bar before we finish."

"How about buying for us, dad?" Keke turned to Matt, winking to him.

"Sure, why not?" Matt sighed. _Wouldn't I give for a little excitement right now?_

Then, Matt sensed a familiar presence materialize behind him. He finally managed a smirk knowing who arrived. "You finally show your face?"

"Whoa! Hey, Agumon!" Gabumon and Palmon acknowledged their Digimon pal.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST (2011) OST –** _ **The World of Adventurers**_ **(0:00-1:13))**

Tai and Agumon appeared using _**Instant Movement**_.

"Hey!" Agumon called out to Gabumon and Palmon.

"Sup, guys!" Tai greeted his friends with a big and infectious grin.

"What a surprise, Tai! What brings you two here?" Mimi acknowledged.

"Did Max send you to find me?" Keke asked.

"Not just you, but he's calling for most of us to show up at Azulongmon's," Tai replied. "We've got guests coming and seems there's something big planned."

"Something _big_ planned? I take it it's nothing to do with Whismon?" Matt asked him.

"Nope, seems those plans are on hold, but you guys will be thrilled to know Dimitri, Karin, and Athena are coming!" Tai announced, to which Matt, Mimi, and Keke were surprised to hear. "Eh, I got your attention, didn't I?"

"Brother, Karin, and Athena are coming, too?!" Keke said intrigued.

"I'm definitely not missing this one!" Mimi added.

Matt nodded. "Ok, now you've got my attention, Tai."

"Well, you know the drill, hang onto me and away we go," Tai turning his back to them.

 **(2:25-2:40)**

Matt, Mimi, and Keke crowded behind Tai. Likewise, Gabumon and Palmon amassed around Agumon. Tai and Agumon then used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport them straight to Azulongmon's sanctuary.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba/Apartment/4:20 PM**_

There was a knock on the door. Getting up from her chair, Kari answered and opened it. She was happily greeted by two unexpected guests.

"TK, Sora!"

"Kari," TK smiled, hugging her.

"Are you busy, Kari?" Sora asked, noticing the pile of paperwork on a coffee table.

After hugging TK, Kari waved off, dismissing the paperwork. "Nah, it's fine. Just helping grade papers for my kids. And speaking of kids..." She knelt down to hug Tike and Kara. "It's been a while you two!"

"Same here!" Tike and Kara replied earnestly.

Gatomon poked her head between the brunette girl's legs. "Hey, Biyomon, Patamon!" She greeted her Digimon pals and led them inside.

"Come on in! My place is your place!" Kari walked them inside.

 **(Cue Durarara! OST –** _ **The Girl in the Drawing**_ **)**

As the friends gathered at the table, Kari returned with a tray of tea for them. She, TK, and Sora raised their tea cups, and they drank.

"Man, hard to believe you're already starting to teach, Kari," Sora said, gawking over the paperwork.

"Well, it's just a special program for college kids like me who are seriously looking into the teaching profession. I'm not really getting compensated except for college credits. And besides, I'm just a teacher's aide, but since the teacher's out on vacation, I asked if I could grade the papers for her."

"Yeah, and if I remember you chose to go with the grade school kids," TK said.

"They're just the sweetest," Kari sipped her tea and took off her glasses. "They've grown to already like me."

Gatomon added. "Wish you'd let me come to one of your teaching days."

"Hmm, maybe as a show and tell for my kids."

"Hey, I doubt they're any better than we are!" Kara said.

"That's right! How about we come, too?" Tike scoffed. "We'll show them we're the only kids that matter!"

Kari giggled. "Oh, nobody will ever replace you two." She patted Tike and Kara much to their delight.

"How's everything been with you and Tai? Do you see each other often?" TK asked.

"We've been doing our thing. Tai's earning his living being a soccer coach and uses all his free time training. Me, it's all just been school and being the teacher's aide. I haven't had much time to train... so, I'm definitely not up to par. I do try to put some time into training when I can."

TK patted Kari's shoulders. "Remember if you need time to unwind and let it out, you got me to train with."

"And us!" Tike and Kara chimed in.

The Bearer of Hope chuckled. "And you two, of course!"

"Yeah, Tai does take time of his busy schedule to spend time with me. I mean, with that Instant Movement he uses, he took me to Italy not too long ago," Sora said. "I mean, who needs to use airplanes anymore when your boyfriend's a teleporter, a flier, and now an Ascendant God..." She paused, reflecting back to X unmasking, and revealing himself as Tai and Sora's son. "And finding out the masked watcher who's looked out for us... this whole time is your son."

The others turned to Sora and watched her tear up a little, but not out of grief. She seemed content knowing her and Tai's guardian has been their son.

"I just wish he'd come out and say so sooner, but I get it... the higher ups probably didn't want that and risk costing Max his position."

"Sora..." Kari tried to console her.

Sora shook her head. "It's ok, Kari. I'm fine. But, hey, thanks to him, Omega X is now an Ascendant God."

"I still can't wrap my head around that!" TK pointed out. "Ascendant God... I mean, that Beerusmon guy was already beyond our realm! Now Tai and Agumon have that Ascendant God essence in them!"

"Even I can't believe it, but how many times has my brother gone and made believers out of us?" Kari smiled softly. "I mean, I wouldn't be where I am without his encouragement. And he's even taken someone, who used to be the D-Reaper, under his wing and training her to be a great asset for us. He's making sure we're good enough to protect this world if he ever decides to leave for whatever reason."

"Reason?" Patamon wondered. "Like what?"

"Like going to that god's realm wherever Whismon and Beerusmon are," Gatomon stated, biting into a cookie.

"I have no doubt my brother will want in as well," TK said. "Just because that Yamato personality is gone, that doesn't mean that competitive spirit has left Matt. I saw that look of desire on his face. He definitely doesn't want to fall behind Tai."

"I'm sure my brother would agree if he were here..."

 **(End theme)**

"Yep, you got that right!" Came a familiar voice that got everyone's attention.

The group whirled around to see Tai and Agumon waving to them.

"Sorry, did we come unannounced?" Agumon asked stupidly.

"Not at all! Tai, Agumon, good to see you two!" Kari rushed over to hug them both. "Did you just come back from training?"

"Yeah, kinda wanted to give Dorothy her final exam so to speak."

Gatomon raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"She passed with flying colors. She and Avengemon both just need to keep practicing together."

"That's good to know," Sora said as she and Tai kissed. "Is she back at your place?"

"Yeah probably to eat and rest. She knows the whole deal if I'm not around. She's gotten used to the idea of being me being an adoptive dad, or at the very least a big brother."

"That's good."

TK approached Tai. "What brings you here?"

"Good thing you asked! Since you mentioned Matt, he, Mimi, and Keke are waiting for us back at Azulongmon's!"

"What for?" Tike and Kara asked him.

"You'll just have to see and find out. We have guests coming."

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/4:30 PM**_

 **(Cue Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Theme)**

Within the government building, a certain group of techies have been working diligently for Hypnos and Stark Industries' Japanese Division. These individuals are none other than Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi, Ken Ichijouji, and Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue.

Now working under Maki Himekawa's operations, the trio have conducted investigations on criminal activities and helping contain digital portals from breaching into the real world. Thus far, threat level activities have been relatively minor in Japan. However, the reports of the Incredible Hulk have prompted Izzy and his team to tracking the green monster. Results ended without much success as Hulk always escaped and went into hiding for certain periods of time. Then, the mystical activity in New Mexico raised the team's concerns about other worldly beings that aren't Digimon.

Lately, they've been working round the clock securing the borders between the real and Digital Worlds. Oh, and helping modify Tony's assembly line of new armors.

"Ugh, I could use some coffee," Izzy groaned. "And I don't even like that stuff." He painstakingly glanced over a digitized grid and waited for an anomaly beacon to show up.

Ken and Yolei stood side by side watching a big screen showing Tony Stark on the news.

"Pfft, man just look at that smug jerk. He's out there strutting his stuff on camera while we're stuck here working our butts off!" Yolei blew a tongue at Tony Stark on screen.

"To be fair, he works just as hard as we do. Or, did you forget we help with his suits?" Ken reminded her.

The purple-haired female techie shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Just needed to blow off some steam. I'm just glad Pepper's running his company now. She and I really need to talk about Tony..."

 _Is bitching about Tony all she ever thinks about?_ Ken sighed in thought. "Wormmon, care to get some drinks ready for us?"

"Will do!" Wormmon complied.

"Allow me to assist!" Tentomon added.

"And don't forget me!" Hawkmon said.

Just then, the door opened and in came Sam dressed in a lab coat.

"Oh, good you came, Sam," Izzy acknowledged the D3. "We could use your hand."

"That's why I'm here. Always the handy guy," Sam replied, walking over to meet with Yolei and Ken. "Couldn't help but hear you mad mouth Tony again, Yolei."

"What else is new?" She remarked.

"How's the new parts for Tony's suit coming along?" Sam asked, checking on a pair of new Iron Man armored hands and feet.

"Just need to work on the thrusters," Ken said.

"I just long for something exciting right about now," Izzy said.

Suddenly, Tai and Agumon teleported inside the facility. Everyone paused and turned to find the duo waving.

"Looking for some excitement?" Tai grinned. "Maybe you wanna come up to Azulongmon's!"

"Tai! You read my mind. What's going on?"

"Max sent us to get y'all!"

"For what?" Sam inquired to Tai.

"Just c'mon! He doesn't want to be kept waiting!" Agumon said, gathering Tentomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon.

"Anything beats having to stay cooped up in this place!" Yolei disrobed her lab coat. "Ready, Ken?"

"Sure, we could work this into our break hours," Ken replied, taking off his lab coat.

"All right, here we go!" The Bearer of Courage gathered the group and teleported them out using _**Instant Movement**_.

Likewise, Agumon relocated with his Digimon friends.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Tai's Residence/Room#122/4:40 PM**_

After putting away a dish of omelets and rice, Dorothy patted her belly and burped. Avengemon handed her a napkin to wipe her mouth with.

Avengemon chortled. "We really need to work on your table manners."

"Mmm, that was good! I think I'm ready for some meditation now," Dorothy said, pushing her chair in.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Suddenly, Tai and Agumon teleported into their apartment to find Dorothy and Avengemon cleaning up.

"Tai! You're back soon!" Dorothy said. "I'm cleaning the dishes, ok?"

"It's cool, but leave them 'til later, we have guests coming."

"Really?" Avengemon asked.

"Yeah, we're heading back to Azulongmon's. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised who's coming," the Bearer of Courage grabbed Dorothy's hand and placed his fingers on his forehead.

Agumon placed his claw on Avengemon. "Ready?"

"Go!" Tai called out as he and Agumon relocated Dorothy and Avengemon back to Azulongmon's sanctuary.

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Mummy Mansion**_

"Wait, you want to take my little girl to Azulongmon's place?!" Mummymon yelled out as Tai took Meryl's hand. He and Dee confronted Tai.

"It'll only be a few minutes. There's someone who'll be happy to see your daughter," Tai reassured the champ.

Meryl's eyes and face filled with elation. "You mean...?!" She already knew exactly who Tai alluded to.

"Heh, seems you already have an idea."

Agumon put a claw on Salamon and Gatomon. He teleported out with them.

"Meryl going to see a friend?" Dee asked Mummymon.

"Yeah, must be that Athena girl. Shoot, how could I forget those two are friends?" Mummymon scratched his head and sighed. "Meryl, you want to see that Athena girl?"

Nodding excitedly, Meryl replied. "Yep! Athena is always my friend, daddy!"

"Well, let's not keep Athena and PinkPatamon waiting, Meryl! Hang on tight!" Tai held Meryl and teleported using _**Instant Movement**_.

As Agumon and Meryl's Digimon partners left, Mummymon folded his arms and smiled.

"Meryl's happy to see her friend?" Dee turned his head. "You should be happy, too."

"I am. I'd never deprive my little girl of any friendships. As long as she's happy."

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba/Soccer Field/4:50 PM**_

Tai and Agumon talked Davis & Veemon, David, and Sonja to come.

"Shoot, you think I'm gonna pass up seeing Takato, Takuya, and our other dimension neighbors," Davis spat out. "No way. How about you guys?"

"I'm up for it!" Veemon said.

David smiled. "Let's go!"

Sonja nodded while holding Calumon. "Why not?"

"Sounds exciting!" Calumon chirped loudly. "What do you think, Impmon?"

Impmon was seen hiding behind a recycle bin. He overheard Calumon.

"Why should I? Unless that other world's Impmon shows up, I don't wanna bother... besides, that world's Takato and his friends don't like as it is."

"Aww, don't be like that, Impmon! C'mon!" Agumon grabbed Impmon.

"Hey, lemme go!"

"Ready? Next stop, Azulongmon's place! Everyone's waiting for us!" Tai announced.

As Davis and his family gathered behind Tai, the Ascendant relocated them straight to Azulongmon's sanctuary. Agumon held onto Impmon and teleported with him.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Beerus' Tea Time**_ **)**

"Whismon?! Where are you going?!"

The boisterous wail of one Digital God of Destruction caused Whismon to freeze on the spot.

"Um, I'll be stepping out for a few Lord Beerusmon. Please, do go back to sleep."

"Fine, but if you're leaving for off world, could you bring back some delicacies of the world you're visiting?"

"Well, I'm not leaving this world just..."

"And if the food tastes bad, point me to the direction of said world... and let me wipe it out..." Beerusmon fell back asleep. In fact, the purple deity Digimon was asleep the whole time and talking in his sleep no less. "One day, that Ascendant God and I will have our rematch... rematch to determine it all..." He zonked out and snored loudly, kicking his feet up. He then flipped over on one side scratching his belly. "Nom, nom."

Whismon sweatdropped. "Sleep tight, Lord Whismon." _Whoo, can't let him know I'll be conversing with the Chosen of Planet Earth. Hmm, perhaps Taichi turning down a training less from me was a good idea for now. Heavens knows what Lord Beerusmon would do if I brought the Ascendant God here._

With a tap of his staff, Whismon teleported from the palace to outside on the fields.

"This should make a good venue. Anyway, I hope my hair isn't sticking up..." He adjusted his hair and smirked. "There. Can't let an imperfection like bad hair day give me a bad image for those people. Well, it's showtime."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/5:15 PM**_

As the last of the team (BW, Sheila, Cody & Armadillomon, and Joe & Gomamon) arrived, the Ascendants and Kai Destined convened for one big reunion. X quickly brought everyone to speed about their guests.

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **We Have Returned**_ **(0:00-1:59))**

Then, before long, a big portal opened in the middle of the sanctuary. Azulongmon raised his head and sensed the influx of new presences about to enter his holy sanctuary.

"I take it it's them, Gennai," Azulongmon said.

"Indeed, it's our friends from the YYGDM-01 dimension."

The first ones to emerge were Karin, Dimitri & Faith, and Athena & PinkPatamon.

"Uncle Tai! Grandpa Matt!" Athena beamed happily upon seeing the two Ascendants. She hurried over to hug them both.

PinkPatamon flew over to greet Agumon and Gabumon.

"Hey, long time no see, Athena!" Tai said, picking Athena up and placing her on his shoulder. "How's it going?"

"Been training with dad and helping with mom around the house," Athena said with a bright smile.

"Athena, you've certainly gotten taller," Matt added as Athena jumped into his arms.

"Yeah! And I've been training with dad, too!"

"Good girl," the Bearer of Friendship slightly smirked. He turned his attention to Dimitri and acknowledged him. "Dimitri."

"Hey, dad," Dimitri approached Matt.

"Oh, there's my favorite niece!" Keke chimed in, taking Athena out of Matt's hands. She set Athena down and gasped. "Wow, girl, you've gotten taller since the last I saw you!" She glanced to Dimitri and gave a playful smile. "What the heck have ya been feeding her, bro?"

"Nothing, but the well balanced meals..."

"I eat a lot more than dad does!"

Karin sighed. "Tell me about it. Between her and PinkPatamon, I don't know who the bigger eater is."

Mimi approached Athena and patted the child's head. "Don't worry, if you want your sweet Mimi will make you some delicious waffles!"

"Yay!" Athena cheered in elation.

"I can attest to mom becoming a good cook in my time," Dimitri confessed.

Matt remarked. "Yeah, and she's even got me help make meals."

"Oh, now this I got to see," Karin chuckled.

"Only because he wants to bribe Whismon to train him," Palmon revealed.

"What?" Dimitri and Faith were taken aback.

The Bearer of Sincerity facepalmed and sighed. "It's a long story."

"Athena!" Meryl called out to her friend, who hopped off Tai's shoulder.

Athena raced over and hugged Meryl.

"It's good to see you again, Meryl!"

"You're looking very well, Athena!" Meryl replied happily while petting PinkPatamon. "And good to see you, too, PinkPatamon."

"Yeah, likewise..." PinkPatamon turned her eyes away. She noticed Meryl's partners, Salamon and Gatomon. "Hi there."

Salamon and Gatomon both greeted PinkPatamon.

Just then, Athena caught sight of Dorothy with Avengemon. She bolted right over and extended a hand to Dorothy.

"Hi! You're Dorothy, right?" Athena asked her. "You're training with my great uncle Tai? That's so neat! How is it like?"

Dorothy replied, shaking Athena's hand. "Why yeah I am. He's been teaching me and allowing me to stay at his home. Just today, I finished my last exam. You're Athena, right?"

"Yep!"

"You're so cute, Athena. By the way, this is my partner Avengemon."

"Hi, Avengemon. I'm Athena."

Avengemon politely acknowledged the child. "Greetings, Miss Athena."

"Wow, he's so big!" Athena was in awe at Avengemon's stature. "And you two used to be D-Reaper?"

"Yea...yeah," Dorothy awkwardly said. "Kinda don't want to be reminded of that."

"But, you two are good, plus there's still the chubby Dee that takes care of Meryl," Athena said, turning and nodding to Meryl. "Right?"

"Yeah, Dee's always good with taking care of me when poppa's out promoting," Meryl said.

"Hey, look we've got more coming out of the portal!" Sora pointed out. "I see..."

"All right, Takato, Guilmon, and Takuya!" Agumon yelled out excitedly.

 **(End theme)**

The next ones to step out of the portal were the Tamers (Takato & Guilmon, Rika & Renamon, Henry & Terriermon, and Himura & Inumon) and the Legendary Warriors. Tai and Davis walked over to greet Takato and Takuya.

 **(Cue Digimon Xros Wars OST –** _ **Legend Xros Wars**_ **)**

"Long time no see, Takato!" Tai shook the Tamer's hand.

"We've totally been expecting you guys!" Davis grinned, fist bumping both Takato and Takuya.

"Thanks for inviting us back. I just couldn't stop thinking about coming back here and seeing y'all again after we beat Teen-Reaper," Takato said.

"Tell me about it, man!" Takuya concurred with the Beast Tamer.

Agumon and Veemon met with Guilmon.

"Good to see ya again, Guilmon ol' buddy!" Veemon patted the crimson reptile's back.

Agumon added. "Have you gotten any training much at all, Guilmon?"

"Not as much as I want. Takato been busy with school."

"I see."

Tai whispered to Takato. "So, are you and Rika still together after that whole debacle not too long ago with your world's Loki?"

"Of course, we made up..." The Tamer smiled, pivoting over to see Rika conversing with Karin, Izumi, Sora, Mimi, and Keke. "And yeah we're back together. Nothing will keep us apart. By the way, many thanks to you and Matt to helping save our world from that Ragnarok Part Deux."

"No problem!" Tai winked to Takato. "And thankfully ended sooner than later, 'cause Lord Whismon told me Beerusmon was aching to get involved and beat the stuffing out of your world's Loki."

"Yeah, I think Beerusmon described your Loki as some 'annoying trickster upstart'," Agumon remembered. "Or that's how Whismon told us."

"Needless to say, glad that guy didn't show up. From what I hear, he sounds like a grouchy god," Takuya said.

"Nah, you just haven't gotten to know him like I have," the Bearer of Courage smiled modestly. "He and I did have our fight."

"And one that shook the Digiverse. Thankfully no planets were destroyed from their fight," X interjected. "If Beerusmon had gotten involved, the whole Ragnarok 2.0 event in dimension YYGDM-01 would've been quickly averted. Loki, with all that power he accumulated, would've been beaten like a bitch in heat. And if Beerusmon had intervened, Kotori wouldn't have been able to complete her final growth as a Valkyrie Maiden and a leader."

Tai nodded. "Yeah, that's a good point. It was good beating up on some of that dimension's evil gods though."

Not long after the Tamers and Legendary Warriors emerged, Team DATS and Team Xros Heart emerged to the Kai Destined's surprise.

"No way! Taiki, too?!" Tai yelled out happily. "We haven't seen ya since the Paradixalmon incident!"

"Same, man! You and your friends are looking well!" Taiki said, shaking Tai's hand firmly.

"Same with you, Taiki!" Davis said, noticing the other Team Xros Heart members. "Oh awesome, you brought your friends! Oh wait... don't think I've seen them." He pointed to Tagiru, Yuu, and the new Xros Heart teammates.

"Yeah, they're our newest members!" Shoutmon chimed in.

"Oh wow, it's the other leaders!" Tagiru beamed with joy. He and Gumdramon bolted over checking out Tai and Davis. "Wow, you're really Tai and Davis that Taiki's been telling me all about! Hey, pleased to meet ya! I'm Tagiru Akashi!"

"And I'm Gumdramon!" The blue dragon-like partner introduced. He sighted Veemon and approached him. "And you look almost like me!"

"The name's Veemon, and man you're... uh... a hyper little guy," Veemon sweatdropped.

"Man, overly enthused dude, aren't you?" Davis chortled over Tagiru's overly hyperactive demeanor. _Sheesh, even I wasn't this hyperactive when I was younger! And his Digimon almost looks like Veemon!_

"I take the rest of them are new," Tai noted Yuu, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, and Kotone.

"Yep, allow us to introduce Yuu Amano & Damemon, Ryouma Mogami & his Digimon Psychemon, Ren Tobari & Dracmon, Airu Suzaki & Opossummon, and the little one is Kotone Amano."

After Taiki finished, Shoutmon added. "And you just met Tagiru and Gumdramon. Yeah, Taiki more or less ordained him as co-leader of Team Xros Heart."

"Amano?" Takuya asked. "I didn't ask on the way here, but that would make Yuu and Kotone siblings to Nene?"

"Um, that's pretty much a given," Takato pointed out.

Nene overheard them and answered. "Yes, Yuu is my younger brother and Kotone just so happens to be our youngest sister."

"How come we never saw your siblings before?" The Bearer of Courage asked Nene.

"Well, my brother was still recuperating back home and Kotone just hadn't yet came into contact with the Digital World. But, now we're both able to bring our sister over to meet the Digimon."

"That explains things. I also noticed a few of your friends with partners of their own."

"You noticed, Tai? Good eye. Akari and Zenjirou finally got Digivices of their own. Long overdue if you ask me!" Taiki said with an overly enthused grin.

"Hey, you're Tai Kamiya!" Came a voice from across the way.

As Tai turned around, he came face to face with Masaru. Agumon (M) confronted Agumon (T).

"Yeah, and you're...?"

"Masaru Daimon and this is..."

"Agumon," the Bearer of Courage boldly finished for him. "Gotta say good choice for a partner if I do say so myself."

Masaru smiled right in his face nonchalantly. "Same with you. You definitely look tougher than the other Tai I know."

"Other Tai...?"

"He means the Tai that helped us fight in the Valmarmon and Paradais crisis back in our world," Takato informed Tai.

"Oh that's right. I ought to meet that other me one day," Tai then extended his hand to Masaru. "Tell me. Can you sense my power?"

"Not really, but I can tell a fighter when I can see one. And you're totally exuding manly fighting spirit," Masaru said, tightening his shake on Tai's hand. "If we didn't have important business, me and Agumon would love to have a one on one with you two..." He then turned to X. "And even you. I can feel similar vibes from you, masked guy."

X chuckled behind his mask. "Yes, but of course we have more crucial concerns that must be addressed, Masaru."

"Yeah, I get it."

Tai smiled. "Maybe if there's free time, Masaru."

Agumon (T) and Agumon (M) both slapped claws with each other.

Both Takato and Takuya both sighed deeply in relief.

The Warrior of Fire whispered to his Tamer friend. "Yeah, I'm glad those two aren't gonna lock up anytime soon."

"Tell me about it," Takato muttered nervously. "Masaru's no Ascendant technically, but he's got that fighting spirit to rival one."

 **(End theme)**

As Team Xros Heart and Team DATS greeted everyone else, Thomas and Kiriha approached Matt and Gabumon.

"I hear you're slightly different than a Matt Ishida I met from another dimension," Thomas acknowledged. "You're supposed to be something called an Ascendant."

"You seem ok to me," Kiriha remarked.

Matt kept to himself in the presence of the two 'Lancers'. He felt Gabumon tugging on his leg.

"What, Gabumon?" Matt asked as he looked down and saw Airu. He noticed hearts forming in her eyes.

"Wow, you're a hottie!" Airu squealed with delight.

"What?!" Matt balked at the fangirl.

"You're even hotter than Kiriha and Yuu combined! I can tell you got a hot bod under that shirt."

"Get away..." Matt scowled, backing off as he turned facing the other Team Xros Heart and DATS members.

Yuu interjected and pulled Airu aside. "Please excuse my friend. She's like that with every cute guy she sees."

"Yeah, right..." Matt turned away as he heard Mimi and Keke giggling behind his back. "Oh shut up already." He tried to hide his blush from everyone.

Sora observed the gathering and whispered to Rika. "This is one heck of a welcoming committee."

"Tell me about it. I don't know how X intends to divide us if we're being sent to different dimensions," Rika said.

Mimi blinked thrice in confusion. "Wait, we're being divided up to go to different worlds?"

"Those are the plans, yes," X readdressed. "Guess we should get to explaining."

"We?" Kari asked.

" **Yes,** _ **we**_ **,** " Azulongmon appeared before everyone as Gennai and Simms materialized beneath him. " _ **And that's not all.**_ "

"We have a guest that wishes to say hello and give us an idea of an inevitable crisis that's plaguing other worlds in the Nexus," Simms said. "Tai and friends, you might remember Beerusmon's aide... Lord Whismon."

 **(Cue Gurren Lagann OST –** _ **Ahhh! A Skeletonn! A Skeletonnn!**_ **)**

Everyone watched as an floating orb of green light produced and opened up a visual showing Whismon sitting on a platform. He seemed to be holding a microphone as if ready to sing, but as soon as he got caught on the act he quickly put away the microphone.

" _Ooh! Hello, hello, Earth people and Digimon!_ " Whismon replied in a coy manner. " _I was just practicing my tunes._ "

"Hello, Lord Whismon! Long time no see!" Tai greeted the deity casually.

"Taichi, c'mon where are you manners?" Simms scoffed. "Dear me."

" _Oh it's absolutely fine. That's about what I expect from a casual fellow who has access to the power of godhood. Just know Lord Beerusmon can't come to the phone right now 'cause he's taking his cat nap._ "

Sheila snickered, lightly elbowing BanchoLeomon's gut. "That's what you should be doing, my feline friend!"

BanchoLeomon growled. "Will you shut up?!"

Gatomon furrowed her brows. "How can I forget how much that purple creep ruined our party."

"Get it on with, Whismon," Matt spoke up. "What's this situation you wish to address?"

" _It's 'Lord' Whismon, and don't you forget it, mister,_ " Whismon corrected him, and winked to the blonde. " _Maybe you can forget training with me and show me your wonderful singing skills. You were totally half-assing when you sang for Lord Beerusmon._ "

"Half-assing?! I was in a hurry and needed to come up with a song on the fly to keep that impatient asshole from killing us!" Matt snapped.

"Wait, what?" Himura was confused. "You sang?'

"And danced," Mimi sweatdropped. "You guys totally missed out."

"Sheesh, told y'all we should've come!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"We'll ask about it later," Henry said.

" _I know all about you Tamers and Legendary Warriors of dimension YYGDM-01. Likewise, Team DATS of the Northern Realm parallel to dimension YYGDM-01. And most especially you Team Xros Heart of DXW-06._ "

"Wait, we never even met you, but yet you know where we came from?! Masaru was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, how do you know where we live?!" Agumon (M) was flabbergasted.

Whismon smirked coolly. " _Being a divine being comes has its quirks, and why would I not have knowledge about the Nexus?_ "

"Ok, so you know which dimensions we came from, so what the heck is happening in the other worlds?" Taiki asked.

 **(End theme)**

"Has something happened in the Nexus?!" Came a loud voice belonging to a voice that Karin, Dimitri, and Athena recognized instantly.

"Uncle Ken!" Athena called out as Kensuke and Christina jumped through a portal together.

"Brother! Christina!" Karin called out to them.

"Sorry for the delay, everyone!" Christina openly apologized.

"Dang, talk about a big reunion," Kensuke noticed the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Team DATS, and Team Xros Heart. _Holy crap, even Masaru's with them!_

"Ah, Kensuke! So good of you to join us!" X welcomed him.

As Athena hugged Kensuke, Karin brought him over to meet with Dimitri.

"We were just going to get info on the crisis that's plaguing certain worlds in the Nexus," Dimitri said.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to ask," Kensuke said, turning around and facing Tai's direction. "So, what are we about to find out?"

"Lord Whismon was going to start explaining..." Tai pointed to the blue-skinned deity with the pointed white hair and a staff.

Narrowing his eyes, Kensuke recognized the deity during his brief scuffle with Beerusmon. "You're that cat jerk's assistant, aren't you? I remember you."

" _So nice of you to remember me, Kensuke Rainer of dimension XLR-8. I was going to address the situation occurring in the Nexus. Are you interested?_ "

"You bet I am. After all, Lady Cosmos granted me the power to dimension travel just like Karin and Ryo."

" _Ah yes, Lady Cosmos. Nice woman, but she should be mindful who she passes dimension crossing powers to. Not to say you haven't abused your dimension crossing abilities for your own personal gain._ "

"Lord Whismon, we've been using our powers responsibly as we can." Karin defended Kensuke's position.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **The Earth's Fate**_ **)**

" _I know, Karin Osaka. Now everyone, listen. It's imperative that you follow along. The Nexus as you know is a hub of hundreds if not thousands of realities akin, but not so akin to this world we exist in. These worlds are like branches to this Nexus, which Lady Cosmos monitors. Such examples of these branches include the worlds you, my friends, come from._

 _Dimensions DF-616, YYGDM-01, XLR-8, and DXW-06. What do these all have in common? Well, those are the worlds some of you come from. I am a divine being of DF-616, and perhaps the highest authority this dimension has. Lord Beerusmon, the Supreme Digi-Deities, the Watchers, and the Digimon Sovereigns are a tier beneath me._

 _Now, even though I am the top deity this dimension has... well, I can't exactly leave my position and resolve the crisis we have. It's not my place to do so. However, I suspect the workings of this crisis is being perpetrated by an entity beyond this dimension. And beyond the other dimensions I mentioned. Lady Cosmos has tried to find this entity, but has come up short._ "

"If Lady Cosmos can't track this source, what can we do?" Takato asked.

" _X, or rather Max Kamiya, has already proposed and talked with others who've had contact with Lady Cosmos. We've confirmed at least over a dozen worlds where this malevolent entity is spreading its presence._ "

"What kind of entity are we dealing with here?" wondered Renamon.

"Kinda hoping its not some remnant of Paradais from our world or something," Junpei remarked.

"Rest assured, it's not Paradais. That group's long dead and buried. This a whole different animal," X confirmed Karin, Kensuke, Dimitri, the Tamers and Legendary Warriors' suspicions.

"Oh thank god!" Christina yelled, completely relieved.

" _But, the presence of this entity is still problematic nonetheless,_ " Whismon stated. " _Think of this like cleaning out computer viruses in a series of computer networks._ "

"Good analogy, Lord Whismon," Izzy said.

" _To make this effective, we will need to divide groups. And seeing how most of the Digiteams have been gathered, X can figure out who to send._ "

 **(End theme)**

"I can see Takato and the Tamers being one group. The Legendary Warriors being another. Team Xros Heart going as one collective unit. Now, to figure out the rest and there's a chance not everyone here will be required to take on a mission," X informed everyone. "We don't want to run the risk of sending a bunch of groups at once. And there's only so few dimension travelers at our disposal. This mission won't be complete overnight. With only so few groups being sent at a time, it may take us probably days, maybe even weeks. So, I hope some of y'all... namely our guests." He pivoted over to the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, Team DATS, and Team Xros Heart. "Hope some of you don't mind staying here."

"No problem. It's summer vacation for us anyway," Taiki nodded.

"I got no summer vacation or school to worry about. Besides, gives me time to get to know this dimension better," Masaru looked around the sanctuary.

"Oh, stupid me! I nearly left out one surprise!" X slapped his own forehead.

"What do you mean, X?" Tai was befuddled what he meant.

 **(Cue Neurotech – Blue Screen Planet – Part II –** _ **Revelation**_ **)**

"We have more guests that wish to help us. But, they're from a dimension none of you even knew existed," the masked watcher said, signaling to Gennai to open some doors. "Say hello to our guests from dimension GCLK-1113."

Emerging from the doors were seven individuals. The Digiteams and their compatriots were taken aback by the newcomers.

"Wait, where have I seen three of them before?" Tai wondered, eyeing three of the seven individuals.

"That's because in this world, these three already had a show that recently aired here," X informed them. "However, the other four have a show that has yet to exist here. But, in the dimension from these seven come from, they've co-existed and dealt with a threat that almost doomed their world. Allow me to introduce the ones some of you are probably familiar with: Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, and Kyubey. And for our other four guests, say hello to Shu Ouma, Inori Yuzuriha, Gai Tsutsugami, and Mana Ouma."

The seven aforementioned individuals stepped forward.

Madoka gave a polite bow to everyone present. She appeared slightly older than how she was presented in her show. She's now a teenage magical girl with pink hair with rose bows, a dark pink collar bow, a white dress decorated along with pink bows, white stockings, and rose shoes.

Shu appeared as a young brunette-haired male with red eyes. He wore a black student uniform with a white shirt underneath, and a light blue scarf tied over his neck.

Inori gave a subtle smile and bowed. She appeared as a young woman with long light pink hair with a coral hairpin, and wore a simple white dress. Her red artificial eyes settled on the group before her. She is seen standing alongside Shu.

Gai appeared as a young, long-haired blonde man with blue eyes, a black long coat with a red middle stripe and a red coffin-like insignia, black pants, and shoes.

Standing next to Gai is Mana, a salmon-haired, barefooted young woman with natural red eyes and a black dress.

Homura, much like Madoka, appeared slightly older as a teenager magical girl. She has long raven hair, a white dress with gray features, and dark gray stockings.

And one that elicited some wary looks was a small cute cat-like creature. This is Kyubey, whose white body has a red oval-shaped mark on his back, rabbit-like ears with rings, and tiny dotted emotionless red eyes.

"Everyone, please meet Lost Kingdom heroes of GCLK-1113," X introduced the newcomers.

"It's a pleasure, friends," Shu said formally.

"It's great to finally meet you all!" Madoka greeted them with a kind and affectionate smile.

"Welcome to our dimension, guys," Tai generously said to the Lost Kingdom group.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Prelude - Dimension Missions**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And here's the retelling of _Cross Generations_ ' first chapter. There's nothing new to be shown, except some fixed dialogue and grammar corrections from. I've removed all the YYGDM scenes (and any other universe scenes that don't have DFK characters), just to show where this story's priorities and POVs are shifting towards.

I've kept the Omega X vs Dorothy and Avengemon fight, which is a nod to Goku vs. Uub from the beginning of _Dragon Ball GT_. I thought this was the perfect end to Dorothy's training and now she'll become an auxiliary character for this story. She and Avengemon will get more stuff to do in _Ascendancy_ than CG (maaaybe she'll be a participant in my inevitable Universe Survival arc adaptation ;)).

The chapter also introduces the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and DATS from my _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ series. They'll have secondary roles in _Ascendancy_. Likewise with the Xros Wars, Madoka Magica, and Guilty Crown casts.

In regards to the Madoka and GC casts assembly here: These are AU versions of the same characters from Ford1114's _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ fanfic. It'll give you a perspective of how much the cast differ from the original GC cast (to give you insight, Shu is less of a wuss and more of a hero; Mana, now revived here, is not crazy and evil but still has yandere tendencies; Madoka, who never appears in GC, becomes a little sister figure to Shu). The other GC and Madoka characters may likely appear at some point later on, but for the purpose of _Ascendancy_ primarily focusing on the DFK cast, the Madoka and GC cast will be secondary/tertiary at best.

Before anyone corrects me, yes I know Yuu Amano is exclusive to the anime and Kotone is manga-exclusive, but this specific Xros Wars world is an amalgamated world that combines elements of the anime and manga. Meaning yes, this Nene has _both_ her brother and sister.

And there's the start of the Dimension Missions arc for _Ascendancy_. For those who've followed _Cross Generations_ , here are the chapters that will and will not be retold for this story.

Will include: _Prelude - Dimension Missions_ , _The Aligned Triad_ *, _Whismon's Training_ **, _The Daemons Strike Back_ ***.  
Maybe: _Sojourners Travels_ ****, which may be condensed to just a chapter or two.  
Will not include: _Temporal Companionships_ , _Guilty Dimensions_ , _Moon Pride_ , _Hunters x and Detectives_ , _Tamers - Legendary Defenders_.

*May include brief scenes of the DFK and other Digimon cast actively helping out the other worlds as a cold opening.  
**A little expansion on Metalla X's training and how he gains Ascendant God. Maybe a brief statement of how Super Ascendant Blue will be achieved.  
***The Daemon story will be expanded upon. So expect a 2-3 chapter mini arc.  
****If I do this one, I'll try to abridge as much as possible. There's so much exclusive YYGDM stuff that will need to be excised and largely irrelevant to the _Digimon Fusion Kai_ universe. On the other hand, the Ascendants do play in a large part in this and do help bring down the Big Bad in this conflict.

I think that about covers it. Next chapter will be another round of build-up as we shift gears to some dimension missions. And yes, Ford1114, I've made sure to remove every scene and involvement with Ford in the next chapter as you requested. We can pretend he's not even there; technically he's there but not there if you know what I mean, lol.

Until then, expect fast updates for these next couple of chapters, at least until the Daemons, since that one will need one new chapter of the Daemons confronting the D3s before their final showdown.

Send a review and see you soon!


	12. Prelude - Dimension Missions

**A/N:** Ok, apparently there are issues with the site and some may be not getting email notifications for my latest updates for this story. Let me know if you're getting notifications or not via PM or my email (if you know it). And I wonder why I've gotten lower views and reviews lately.

That issue aside, let's not delay further!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Arc II: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter XII: Prelude - Dimension Missions**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/5:45 PM**_

Everyone present were in a state of bewilderment meeting the Lost Kingdom group. This group consisted of heroes from an alternate YYGDM timeline that branched off the main YYGDM-01 dimension. The dimension coordinates of this world is GCLK-1113.

The leader, Shu Ouma, came with his friends, consisting of his friends, Gai Tsutsugami, Inori Yuzuriha, Mana Ouma, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi-Ouma, and the Incubator known as Kyubey. What's strange about this motley crew was not even the fact they came from an alternate timeline, but they were a group of characters from different anime series somehow in a shared universe.

Then again, if the heroes learned one thing: shared universe dimensions are not that uncommon in the Nexus. The Digidestined and the warriors of DF-616, the heroes of YYGDM-01, and Kensuke's crew from XLR-8 can vouch for that.

 **(Cue Guilty Crown OST –** _ **Friends**_ **)**

"Thank you for inviting us," Shu openly addressed the Trinity of Digiteams. He pivoted over to X and smiled. "We couldn't have done this without you."

"No, the pleasure's mine," X replied.

"Wow, look at all the friendly faces!" Madoka scanned around, eagerly wanting to meet the Trinity.

Homura smiled to Madoka. "We have all the time in the world to get to know them."

"Wowzers," Mana blinked, glancing around at the variety of faces. "Look at who's here!"

"Yes, the various Chosen teams, or Digidestined as they're also otherwise called," smirked Gai, eyeing the Ascendants, Digidestined, and the other warriors first. "We've heard accounts of your heroic actions from X."

"Nice, then he clued you in on some of us being super powered?" Tai asked.

"Indeed."

"Ascendants, right? We're dying to see y'all in action," Shu smiled with anticipation.

"Man, this is so cool!" Takato exclaimed as he approached Shu. "It's always good to meet other heroes from other worlds."

"Likewise!" Shu turned to Takato. "Takato Matsuda, I presume?"

"But, how did you know my name? I haven't even introduced myself."

"Long story short, in our dimension, you, Takuya Kanbara, Yugi Muto, Sailor Moon, Yusuke Urameshi, Sailor Sedna, and Valkyrie Brunhilde were considered the Big 7 heroes of our dimension," Gai explained without going too deep into details. "Your teams have been instrumental in preserving the peace of our times... at least a decade ago. Let's just say your era ended with tragedy, but we rose to continue your fight."

"So, then your timeline splintered off theirs," Dimitri addressed.

"Precisely," Homura replied, turning to Dimitri. "I can see you're a time traveler."

"Well, was. I don't do much time traveling these days."

"Probably for the best, Dimitri Ishida."

"How do you know my name? This is the first we've met..."

Homura flicked her hair back, coolly smirking. "How can I not know you? Us time travelers tend to know about others journeying through the Nexus."

"Then, good to finally meet another time traveler."

"Likewise."

Karin smiled watching Dimitri and Homura shake hands.

"Hey, don't they look familiar?" Christina whispered to Karin. "They look like..."

"Yeah, in our dimension, they're characters from a TV show, but in other dimensions they're as real as us," Karin said.

"You think a certain time traveler with a blue box exists out there in the Nexus?" Christina wondered.

The Kuiper leader added. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Wow, it's Madoka Kaname!" Athena shouted as she, PinkPatamon, Meryl, and Salamon grouped around her. Her eyes lit up like glittery stars seeing one of her favorite magical girl heroes. "I'm dreaming, am I?!"

"Is she something special?" Meryl asked Athena, curiously looking over Madoka.

"Yeah, she's an awesome magical girl just like my mom and Sailor Moon!" Athena added, eliciting a giggle from Madoka.

"Well, it's good to meet fans of mine," Madoka smiled, patting both Athena and Meryl. She looked down to Athena. "I actually know you and your mom in the dimension I met Shu and his friends."

"Wait, there's another me?" Athena asked, her mouth dropped upon hearing this.

Karin approached Madoka. "So, I happen to be alive in Shu's dimension?"

"Yep, except she's a little older than you," Madoka turned to Karin. "Though, you and her still look very much alike. She hasn't aged much like you!"

"I see," the Kuiper leader was pleased hearing this.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, but what I'd like to know where you and your friends are going to be staying?" Tai asked Shu and his group.

"Well, it's been decided we'll be staying here in your dimension," Shu said. "And we'll stay for however long these missions through the dimensions last."

"Don't worry, Simms will cover finding a place for them," X reassured Tai and the others.

 **(End theme)**

"So, remind us. What are we looking for?" Asked Gai.

"Whismon, are you still there?" X asked the deity, who reappeared on the visual.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Xenoverse OST –** _ **Vs. Beerus and Whis**_ **)**

" _Yes, I'm still here. So good to have more hands on deck. Now, listen carefully..._ " Whismon explained once again about the dangerous anomalies that've infiltrated and started affecting dimensions across the Nexus. " _And so even I'm unable to determine the exact origin of these anomalies. All I know is their presences are malignant to these dimensions. If not removed from a precise dimension, that world will be infected and ultimately cease to exist. We're talking catastrophic end results._ "

"So, in other words, we've purging computer crashing viruses from data banks within a system," Izzy referenced.

"Good way of putting it, Izzy!" Tentomon said.

"Either way, we have a ton of a work ahead for us," Sora added.

"Yeah, but we'll get it done," Tai smirked. "With so many of us here and our other dimension friends, we've have so many groups to cover these dimensions. Don't forget we have Karin. Takato and Takuya have their Ryo. Kensuke, I think you have the power to open dimension doors?"

"Yeah, I do to a degree," Kensuke replied.

"Me, too, I can open doorways into other dimensions," Madoka spoke up, to which got Tai's attention.

"It's true. It's how we got to your world," Shu spoke for Madoka.

"Great, then we'll have plenty of hands to help us cross over into these dimensions," the Bearer of Courage said.

"As X suggested, we should limit the number of groups that go at once," BanchoLeomon reminded them. "We don't need to flood the Nexus with a bunch of our groups."

"That ok with y'all?" Tai asked Shu's group.

"We're cool with whatever you say. We have all the time in the world until our turn," Shu said. "In the meantime, we'll hang low in your world."

"So, when can we expect the first dimension mission?" Asked Matt.

X answered Matt's query. "You'll know with time, but I don't expect too long."

" _Yes, it's apparent you get on the ball sooner than later. These anomalies aren't going to be resolved on their own,_ " Whismon informed them. " _Utilize your resources to the best of your abilities. Bringing balance to the Nexus is paramount._ "

"Don't worry we will, Lord Whismon," Tai nodded to the deity. "Thanks for giving us a heads-up on this."

"And we'll get on this right away!" X vowed to see this mission move forward.

Whismon smiled genuinely. " _I know you will. By the way, one last thing before I leave you all. Tai and Matt, the door is still open for training on Lord Beerusmon's world. Just make sure your dear friend, Mimi, offers me a delicious treat._ " He shifted over to Mimi, who stood with an oblivious look on her face. " _How about it, Miss Mimi?_ "

"Me?" Mimi pointed to herself. "Give you something delicious in return of letting Tai and Matt train with you?"

" _I think it's a fair deal. What do you say?_ "

Bearing a smile, Mimi responded in kind. "You're on! Just for Tai and Matt to get stronger, I accept your challenge!"

"Mimi, are you sure about this?" Sora asked her.

"Why not? You want our boys to get stronger than Ascendant Gods?" Mimi shot back.

"Count me in, Mimi!" Palmon chimed in, jumping up and lifting her hands.

Matt smirked at this idea and turned to Tai. "Don't take this personally if I decide to take advantage of this, Tai. There may not even come another chance for me to obtain Ascendant God."

The Bearer of Courage simply shrugged. "Sure, don't let me stop ya."

Upon hearing this, Matt grinned over his advantage. "Good, I can't let this pass me." This remark earned him a concerned look from Keke.

" _And with that, I wish you luck, heroes. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to check back on Lord Beerusmon. Ciao!_ " Whismon waved everyone goodbye as he vanished from the visual.

 **(End theme)**

Turning to face everyone, X cleared his throat. "I don't think I need to more clearer for anyone here? Then, you understand the dilemma we now face."

"That's good and all, but how many squads of us do we need to get this done?" Takuya asked the masked watcher.

"As many as we can. Now, I personally think squads of 4-6 people should be enough. We don't want to overcrowd groups," X quickly suggested.

"That's a good idea," Tai concurred with X. "That way we don't attract too much attention in these dimensions we go to."

"And since there's many of us, there's a chance not every one of us will have a chance to go on these dimension travels," Joe spoke up. "Some of us still have priorities back home."

"C'mon, Joe! Don't ya wanna see other heroes and awesome people in other worlds?! This might be a once in a lifetime chance opportunity, buddy!" Gomamon tried a persuasive tone to convince his partner. "Better to get out of that house for a while."

"Gomamon's right, Joe," Mimi beamed and laughed toward Joe. "You could call it a vacation just without the frequent air miles! And you don't even have to pay for your flight!"

"Nice way of putting it, Mimi," Palmon giggled.

Dimitri chuckled. "Count on my mom to convince someone out of a dilemma."

"That's our mom," Keke shared a laugh with Dimitri. "Say, Dimitri, you noticed dad's caught that obsessive bug again?"

"Well, since Tai became this Ascendant God, he's found a new goal to reach, but at least he's not a dismissive jerk toward us about it."

"That's true, Dimitri. Glad it's dad and not the Yamato persona who's seeking to outdo Tai."

Kensuke interjected, eyeing Matt keenly. "Better Matt than that jerk Yamakins, I guess. I've still got my eye on him."

"C'mon now, Ken," Christina tugged on Kensuke's arm. "We didn't come here to fight each other."

"Of course," Kensuke said, calming and lowering his tone in a kinder manner. He blushed as Christina leaned her head on him.

"So, anyway we will keep all of you posted and up to date," X informed everyone present. "Simms and I will send for messengers to bring those we've selected to harbor the responsibility of leading a squad. For instance, just now, I'm considering of calling Tai and Agumon to possibly lead a group into a dimension."

"Really? Us first?" Agumon inquired to the masked watcher.

"Not surprised you're going to let me lead a group, but I'm not complaining," Tai openly replied without dissent.

"If he's going to be leading a group, then assign me a group as well for one of the first missions," Matt insisted as he walked up to X and Tai. "Just pair me up with a group who's capable of getting the job done."

"We actually were discussing that, Matt," X spoke up, backing off from Matt's hostile approach. "Rest assured you'll be seeing a mission soon enough."

"That's what I'd like to hear."

"Would you be ok with Keke going with you?"

Furrowing his brows, Matt answered. "I have no objection to that. She's more than capable of getting work done. In fact, I'd be fine if it were just me, Gabumon, and her."

"Well, we gotta give others a chance to work with you, too."

"Fine, just find me some good hands then. I can accept Dimitri to join us."

Tai sighed with a grin. "Man, the Yamato persona might be good, but bits of his competitive spirit remain in you, Matt. You just refuse to let me get ahead in anything."

"Only because I refuse to sit around while you're off on some adventure. And besides, this will be a perfect boredom killer."

"Ain't that the truth!" Tai laughed genuinely.

"X, have you decided who could go with Tai?" Takato asked him. "I'd like to volunteer unless you've picked a squad for him."

"Yeaaah, about that," X shook his head dismissively. "Sorry, Takato, but I have decided a squad for Tai and Agumon. You'll be leading your Tamer team on a mission."

"Ah man!" The Warrior of Suzaku responded half-disappointed, but maintained a smile etched on his face. "But, that's cool! At least I'll be leading my crew on some mission!"

"Should be fun," Himura nodded.

"As long it's some place exciting and not mundane," Rika added.

"Tai, I'll let you know soon enough who you'll be leading, but I think you won't be disappointed," X muttered to the Bearer of Courage.

"Cool, I can't wait for it."

"Hey, so when will we be shown our new residency in this dimension?" Shu eagerly asked X.

"Shu, you can afford to wait," Gai scoffed at his overly enthused friend.

"Oh yeah about that! Shu, can you and your friends sit tight for a few?" X whispered to him. "Don't worry me and Simms will show your new place."

"The first thing I'm gonna do the minute we get in our new place is find some new clothes," Mana said, checking over her clothing. "Inori, maybe you, Madoka, and Homura wanna go shopping around in the local area?"

"Sure, that'd be fun," Inori nodded with a half smile.

"I'd like to come!" Madoka chimed in.

"I'll pass," Homura turned away until Mana placed a hand on her shoulder. "Huh?"

"No, no! I must insist!" Mana pulled Homura into a hug, rubbing the dark-haired girl's face against her chest. While the Puella girl was being breast smothered, she barely noticed Homura's cheeks turning pink. "There's no way you're getting left out, my HomuHomu!" She sweetly referred the pet name she's given to Homura. She yanked Homura away, noticing the girl's eyes spiraling around back and forth. "Whoops, guess I overdid it?"

Gai sighed at his girlfriend's eccentric behavior. "Overdoing it is mildly putting it, Mana."

"Don't worry the place we've found is at least a two bedroom," X said to the Lost Kingdoms group. "We can have a bunk bed arranged since Madoka and Homura might live with you. And don't worry, you guys will be compensated with ID cards, too," X pivoted over to the Lost Kingdoms group again. "You might be given fake aliases. Why? Well, because in the DF-616 dimension, Madoka and Homura will have already existed as fictional characters seen on TV anime shows. This is done to avoid y'all getting crowded by fanatics."

"Aww, but I'd love to meet my adoring fans if they knew I was a real character!" Mana boasted happily.

"But, X already alluded to us not yet existing in any fictional medium in this dimension. Still, even if people found out we were fictional characters come to life, we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves!" Shu reasoned with her.

"No offense, but I don't think giving us fake aliases will be enough. If what you say about us being TV characters in this world is true, they'll surely recognize us by our looks," Gai argued.

"Well, that's true. We'll figure something out until then," X countered.

"But, I'm totally psyched to explore a whole new world!" Madoka cried out gleefully.

"I wonder if there could be potential girls to make contracts with..." Before Kyubey could finish, he felt cold metal being pressed to his head. He barely turned his eyes to see Homura with a pistol pointed to him.

Homura threatened with her usual cold, aloof expression. "Try that and you die, Incubator."

"Gosh, can't take a joke?" The tiny creature retorted, maintaining his creepy and expressionless smile in the face of Homura's gun.

"Anyway, I consider this a fresh new start for us," Shu turned to his circle of friends. He noted the smiles on Gai, Inori, Mana, Madoka, and Homura's faces. "Especially after all we've endured in our world."

"It's just too bad the others back home can't share this excitement with us," Madoka said.

"Don't worry, we'll go back and visit them anytime we want, Madoka," Homura reassured her pink-haired friend.

"And speaking for all my friends, let me be the first to say 'welcome'," Tai said to the Lost Kingdoms crew.

With that, the arrangements have been made and new friendships have been formed. The first set of dimension missions have yet to be determined, but soon enough Tai and Matt will lead squads into different dimensions to find and neutralize these strange anomalies affecting them.

Shortly after, other squads would be sent to do the same but in different worlds.

xxxxx

As they found a place away from the adults, Athena & PinkPatamon and Meryl & Salamon exchanged gifts with each other.

"Thanks for the friendship bracelet, Athena," Meryl said, tying a multi-colored bead bracelet around her left wrist. "I will cherish it!"

"And thanks for the cookies," Athena said, holding a bag of cookies. "Oh, I forgot? I brought something you might like!"

"What is it?"

PinkPatamon shuddered. "Something very creepy."

"Aw, no it's not!" Athena giggled, setting down her backpack. She opened it up and pulled out something that made Meryl's eyes gleam.

"Whoa! That's a cute doll, Athena!" Meryl gazed misty-eyed at white-haired female Lolita doll covered in dark clothing. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure." Athena handed the doll to Meryl, who examined it closely.

"See? Ain't that thing just give you the willies?" PinkPatamon's face turned blue at the sight of the doll.

"No way! It's a doll I'd want in my collection!" Meryl held the doll overhead.

"Uncle Ken gave it to me for my birthday."

"Aw, that's nice of him. Your uncle's a very sweet guy."

"He's very sweet when he's not fighting."

Meryl handed the doll to Athena. "So, who do you admire more? Your uncle, your dad, Matt, or Tai?"

"That's a very hard question for me," Athena stood wondering the same thing.

"Oh, let me introduce you to my partners?" Meryl asked Athena, showing her to BlackGatomon and Gatomon. "Well, you already know about BlackGatomon, but say hi to Gatomon."

"Wow, she looks like Kari's Gatomon!" Athena looked over Meryl's Gatomon.

"But I'm no less sassy like her," Gatomon bowed. "Nice to meet you, Athena."

"ATHENA!" Came Karin and Dimitri's voices from far off.

"MERYL!" Tai was also heard from the distance.

"Aw, we better go!" The girls shouted together. "We're coming!"

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo/'Vacant House Space'/Dimension: DF-616/7:30 PM**_

The Lost Kingdoms group were escorted into their new living space. They gazed in awe, surveying an almost empty house with nice furnishings. Tai & Agumon, Sora & Biyomon, X, and Simms watched the Lost Kingdoms group explore their new surroundings.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST –** _ **A Happy Scene**_ **)**

"Wow, this place is perfect!" Madoka's cheery voice could be heard from the other side.

"It's much better on the eyes than the dump we used to hide out in," Gai gazed around, approving of their new home.

"Ah! You can even get a great view of the city!" Mana poked her head out a window. "It's so beautiful!"

"What do you think, Inori?" Shu asked the songstress.

"I like it," Inori smiled to him. "Are you ok with it?"

"More than ok. I love it. It kinda reminds me of... home," Shu reflected to his living with his stepmother Haruka Ouma.

Homura checked over the house security. "Good to know this place is already installed."

"I made sure everything suits your needs, my friends," Simms said.

"We can't thank you enough," Shu addressed Simms.

"We'll give you guys time to adjust and explore the city before we call you up for missions," X addressed the Lost Kingdoms group.

"We'll take as much time as needed," Gai said. "But, we will come when you require our services. In fact, consider our services as payment for this wonderful home and roof you've provided us."

Tai chimed in with a grin. "Ah, it's not a prob, guys! In fact, me and my friends plan to drop by!"

"By the way, Miss Ouma?" Sora addressed Mana.

"Yeah?"

"You asked if there's some places to shop? Well, I know a few."

"Really?! Can you show us now?!"

Sora nodded. "Sure, we've got time."

Mana quickly grabbed Homura's hand. "C'mon, HomuHomu, we're overdue for some new clothes!" She blew a kiss to Gai on her way out. "See you in a bit, 'Triton'! We won't take long!"

"Wait, hold on...!" Homura cried out, finding herself being dragged along against her will. She tried to pry free, but Mana's grip was vice-like to break loose.

"Hold on! Wait for me!" Madoka called out. She stopped as she faced Tai, X, and Simms. She gave them polite curtsy bows. "Thank you all, friends. We'll never forget this." She then bolted out after Mana and Homura.

"Shu, I'll be back later," Inori kissed him on the cheek.

"Have fun," Shu waved his girlfriend off.

As Inori left with Sora, the men were left to converse.

"Shu, you have one sweet girlfriend," Agumon said.

"Thanks, she's actually a great singer. Maybe one day she can give us a performance."

"There's a karaoke in town. Maybe she can show us her singing talents there," Tai offered. He looked over to Gai. "Man, your girl, Mana, is sure crazy, huh?"

"Yes, well..." Gai coughed. "But, that's what makes her unique. Though with how she behaves around Homura, she can be considered Bi."

"Hey, no judgment here," X nodded.

"So, what do you suppose these anomalies are?" Shu wondered.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Tai admitted his ignorance. "But, we'll get to the bottom of this."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo/Victoria's Store/7:50 PM**_

Mana's laughter could be heard from the opposite side of the store. Sora, Biyomon, Madoka, and Inori waited outside the dressing rooms for Mana and Homura. The curtains quickly opened, revealing Mana in a hot pink mini dress with a black sleeveless top and long black fingerless gloves.

"Tada!" Mana gleefully announced, walking out and spinning around before striking a model pose. "How do I look?"

Madoka clapped. "It looks cute on you, Mana!"

Inori smiled genuinely to her 'sister'. "I agree, it looks good on you, Mana."

"Um, so where's Homura?" Madoka inquisitively asked Mana.

Mana turned around waiting for Homura to come out. "Oh, c'mon don't be so shy HomuHomu! They wanna see!" Grinning devilishly, the pink-haired Eve pulled Homura forward. "Get a load of Homura with a complete makeover!"

Homura meekly stepped out, looking like a complete opposite of what Madoka is used to seeing. Homura came out garbed in a velvet black dress and cute red high-heel sandals. Her hair was done in her old hairstyle: braided twin-tails. If there was anything to illustrate Homura's awkward position, it would be her flushing face while everyone gawked at her.

"Madoka, please don't laugh..."

Madoka smiled, clapping her hands together. "Why would I laugh? You look so adorable!"

"Really? You think so?" The time traveler looked down over herself.

"Madoka's right. It's very cute," Sora concurred with the pink-haired Puella's opinion.

"Yes, I should you should get it," Inori approved as well.

Mana patted Homura's back. "See? I told you they'd like it! I think you'd look even cuter with glasses on!"

"No, this is more than enough," Homura insisted. "Please, Mana!"

"Oh, all right."

The other ladies laughed together while Madoka snapped pictures of Mana with Homura.

Meanwhile, Kyubey poked his head out of a pile of clothes and monitored the girls. He pounced, startling a few customers. He quickly sprinted over to Madoka and hopped on her right shoulder.

"Kyubey? Where did you go?" Madoka asked him.

"Just closely making observations of the _Homo sapiens sapiens_ that inhabit this dimension. As per usual, there's nothing different about them from Shu Ouma's world."

"Say, don't you think Homura looks cute, Kyubey?" Madoka pointed to the dark-haired time traveler, who stood still wearing the velvet dress.

Homura narrowed her eyes to Kyubey, who still maintained a blank expression. Both exchanged looks briefly. Kyubey tilted his head to one side.

"What?" Homura muttered coldly.

"I don't understand the concept of cute. What am I looking at, Madoka?"

Resisting the urge to draw her firearm and shoot the Incubator, Homura maintained her composure.

"I take it Simms provided you all money for expenses and all the necessities?" Sora asked the girls.

Inori answered with a nod. "Yes, he did. And we have enough to buy us some new clothes."

"I think I'll take this!" Mana said, walking back to the dressing room to take off her pink and black dress. "Homura, buy that dress and get some other clothes. too!"

Homura grumbled. "Just don't overspend, Mana. Gosh, this is embarrassing."

"Yeah, I think we're going to enjoy being here, Sora," Madoka turned to Bearer of Love, who shared a smile with her. "Homura..."

"Yeah, Madoka?"

"Don't you think we'll have a lot of fun here? We'll get to do a lot of things together we never had the chance to do!"

Realizing she and Madoka would spend more time together, Homura couldn't complain. She looked forward to settling down in a new world with her closest friend.

"So, where to next?" Sora asked the girls.

"Well, is there a karaoke place?" Inori inquired.

Upon hearing this, Mana zipped right over to Inori.

"Did someone say, karaoke?!"

"I know just the place," Sora offered.

xxxxx

 _ **Karaoke Bar/8:15 PM**_

Not long after their shopping spree, Sora and Biyomon took their guests to the local karaoke bar. Inori and Mana were the star attractions that evening as young couples were drawn to their singing duet. Sora & Biyomon, Madoka, and Homura sat together watching their two friends.

Madoka sipped her soda pop and turned over to Homura. "Hmm?" She noticed the dark-haired time traveler sneaking a smile. "Homura."

"Yeah, Madoka?"

"Want to get up there and sing?"

"Well, I..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

"If you insist," Homura adhered as Madoka took her hand and brought her up to stage.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica –** _ **Connect**_ **(TV Size))**

Following Inori and Mana's duet, Madoka and Homura sang their duet. To their surprise, they sang the opening lyrics of their own TV show _Connect_.

A redhead punker girl whispered to her boyfriend. "Hey, don't those two look like Madoka and Homura?"

"Yeah, those are great cosplay!" The oblivious teenage guy yelled out.

Sora chuckled nervously. "Oh boy, at least they're buying into Madoka and Homura's likeness."

"Hey, Sora!" Mimi called out as she, Palmon, and Keke walked over to sit down with them. "I got your message. Did we miss anything?"

"You guys came just in time to see Madoka and Homura sing a duet," Biyomon pointed to the Puella girls on stage.

"Wow, they look great!" Mimi cheered them on. "Strut that stuff on stage, girls!"

Madoka and Homura exchanged smiles as they continued singing to their heart's content. Inori clapped for them. Mana, on the other hand, scoffed in jealousy over being upstaged by Madoka.

"That should me and HomuHomu up there."

As they finished, the audience stood up cheering them. Madoka and Homura embraced the cheers their fans were giving them. Little did these people know they were applauding the genuine Puella girls.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Mimi hollered loudly. "Encore! This time all four of you!"

"They're pretty good," Keke nodded in approval.

Madoka beckoned Inori and Mana to join them on stage.

"Wanna give them an encore?" Madoka asked her two pink-haired friends.

"Sure," Inori accepted.

"Let's give them a show, guys!" Mana declared, kicking up a mike in her hand.

Homura smiled and faced the audience. "Let's give them something to remember us by."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/July 15, 2011/9:30 AM**_

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri. OST -** _ **Butterfly ~Tabidachi~**_ **)**

The day of departure finally arrived.

Tai & Agumon, Karin Osaka, Dimitri & Faith, Kensuke, and Athena & PinkPatamon convened at the sanctuary. Matt & Gabumon and Keke arrived shortly after Tai's group.

X arrived to meet with them.

"You guys came much earlier than we arranged, but I'm not complaining," X said. "I've pinpointed the exact dimension you'll be going to. So, Karin, you know what to do."

"Of course," Karin replied.

"Tai, Dimitri, Kensuke, I'd try keep your full Ascendant powers on a leash if you can. However, I get the feeling there will come situations where it will necessitate going all out," the masked watcher informed them.

"We'll do our best," Dimitri nodded.

"But, we can't make any promises if we decide to take the gloves off," stressed Kensuke.

Tai added, exuding a smile of confidence. "Especially if these anomalies you keep warning us about pick with a fight with us first."

"And we'll do our best to neutralize these malignant anomalies!" Karin openly vowed.

"You can do it!" Athena cheered them on. "Too bad I won't get to go."

"Oh sweetie," Karin walked over and hugged Athena. "Maybe on my next dimension trip, I promise. You've got Meryl to keep company."

"Yeah, I can visit Meryl."

"And you can hang around here with me," X said, patting Athena's shoulder.

"Athena, you be on your best behavior while we're gone," Dimitri addressed his future daughter.

"Will do, daddy!"

"Tai," Matt called out to his friendly rival's attention. "Keke and I have been given a separate dimension mission. Don't think I'm just going to sit back and let you have all the adventures to yourself."

"Sure, but you already convinced yourself to use this as a training regiment since you're bringing Keke along?"

"Not surprised you saw through my strategy. Yes, this mission doubles as a training escapade. X has honored my wishes."

"All we're waiting for is someone to dimension hop us over," Keke said.

"Oh, well I can do that. Just tell me where you guys need to go," Karin offered.

"Sis, good luck to you, father, and Gabumon. Also be careful and make sure father gets enough training in," Dimitri said, half embracing Keke.

"Same to you, bro." Keke then looked to X and blew a kiss to him.

In response, X slipped off the lower part of his mask and let that 'kiss' smack him right on the lips.

Wasting no time, Karin took out her Sedna Henshin Stick and used it to open a dimensional portal. Tai's group entered first. Then, Matt's small group jumped through the portal. X, Athena, and PinkPatamon waved them off goodbye.

 **(End theme)**

"Good luck, my friends," X muttered before looking down at Athena.

"What now?" Wondered Athena, holding PinkPatamon in her arm. "I hope I'll go on a mission, too."

"You'll get your chance, Athena. In the meantime..." X took his mask off and article of clothing off. He, now unmasked as Max Kamiya, jumped out to reveal his training gear. "Would you like to show me your skills? Maybe just maybe I can teach you some techniques?"

"Oh, sure! I'd love that!" Athena's eyes lit up with excitement. "But, um... are you able to teach me to become an Ascendant? Like you, my dad, uncle Tai, and grandpa Matt?"

Max blinked thrice and gawked. "Wait, you still can't turn Ascendant?"

"No, I try my hardest and nothing happens. Daddy trained me hard, but even he has trouble."

"I know Dimitri's done his best, but maybe it's you that's holding back?"

Athena gasped. "Me holding back?"

"Athena, you came to the right instructor that can help bring out your latent potential. However, I leave it up to you. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

The child mulled over Max's offer for arduous training. PinkPatamon looked up to her partner and waited.

"What are you going to do, Athena?" PinkPatamon asked her.

Athena has wanted to be strong like her parents and fellow Ascendant peers. For the longest time, she hasn't been able to delve into her Ascendant energy reserves. Being a quarter Ascendant at least has diluted that possible potential. Or, it's as Max already alluded: Athena's lack of becoming a full-on Ascendant is not due to genetics, but withholding her own potential purposefully for an inherent reason.

"Max, ok I'd like to give it a try," Athena said with a determined look.

"Then, let's take a few steps at a time, little one."

xxxxx

 _ **Digiverse/Southern Digital Quadrant/Spaceship**_

A military spaceship, one with the emblem of the Buriza Empire, coasted through the outer rims of the Southern Digital Quadrant in search of recruits. Following the fall of their emperor, the Buriza Empire fell into shambles and anarchy spread through the rankings.

However, one loyal subordinate exercised his authority and rose to the ranks as the Buriza Force's interim leader.

Sitting in a hover chair, a short blue alien with a koala-like nose, garbed in a green-and-black armor with a red cape named Sorbetmon scanned space while his grunts worked around the clock doing repairs in the ship.

"Sir, that collision with those meteors did some damage to the ship!" A grunt shouted frantically while putting out a fire.

"Idiots! This area better be clear of fire on the double!" Loudly barked Shisamimon.

Tagomamon, a tall grayish humanoid alien Digimon garbed in green, black, and red battle armor, extinguished some flames. He scanned the extinguished fires through his visor-like scouter. "There, the fire's been cleared here."

Leaning back on his seat, Sorbetmon groaned. "Cripes, this isn't what I hoped to bargain with. The once mighty empire's fallen apart. Morale's at an all-time low. If only... if only you hadn't vanished without a trace, Lord Burizalor. If only there was a way we could find you... or if you truly met a horrible end, we'd find means to revive you..."

Just like that, Sorbetmon's prayers were answered in the form of a violet portal that opened up inside the command station. Two individuals emerged from the portal.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Inescapable Fear**_ **)**

Sorbetmon and the other Buriza Force members were taken aback by two humans, one of which carried with him a device used to open dimension portals.

One of them looked like Ken Ichijouji's old brother, Sam. Wearing a maniacal look on his face, he has wild dark blue hair and garbed in full bodied black armor. He was the one carrying the strange device.

The other was young man with blonde hair and battle armor. He looked less maniacal than his partner, but beneath the exterior he possessed a mind equally as wicked.

The one with the dimension portal device spoke up, addressing the aliens. "Good day to my fellow scumbags! I am the Digital Warlord and right here with me is..."

"Cyrus Fujita," the other one introduced himself.

"Who are you?!" Shisamimon, a big red bull-horned behemoth wearing a small armor chest piece, growled at the two newcomers. "How did you get in here?"

The Warlord scoffed at the red-skinned, bull-horned behemoth. "Watch who you're addressing, you big halfwit."

"Wait, Cyrus Fujita?" Sorbetmon meticulously eyed the aforementioned human. "But, aren't you...? Our files claim you've..."

"Died? Oh, I was, but fortunately unforeseen circumstances granted me a second chance at life," Cyrus confirmed his revival. "But, Sorbetmon, I take it? Me and my friend here wish to help alleviate the empire's current troubles."

"How would you like it if we revived your boss?" The Warlord offered, deviously smiling.

Tagomamon queried them with doubt. "And may I ask how will you do that?"

"Yes, I'm curious myself," Sorbetmon muttered, scratching his jaw.

"Rest your doubts, my friends. We have found means to revive Lord Burizalor," Cyrus proclaimed.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

Watching the events unfold behind a wall of visuals is a yet to be seen malevolent entity. He shifted his view to one screen. It showed the DF-616 Digidestined meeting YYGDM heroes and the Lost Kingdoms crew. He intently observed Tai & Agumon, X/Max, Takato & Guilmon, Takuya, Masaru & Agumon, Taiki & Shoutmon, Madoka, Shu, Karin, and Kensuke.

"I see they're already taking note of my machinations."

The entity realized the powers that be were onto his anomalies' activities. But, he didn't seem to mind. He was a solitary entity with no ties to organizations such as Paradais. He counted on getting the attention of the same heroes that defeated numerous villains of their respective universe. For the DF-616 Digidestined, they've bested the likes of Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, Daimaomon, the Digital Invaders, the Nightmare Special Squad, Burizalor, Datamon & his Artificials, Virus, Paradixalmon, GalacticNova X, GranDracmon, DarkMagimon, and Teen-Reaper.

"Go ahead and send your heroes to repair the worlds I'm manipulating. It makes no difference," the mysterious entity muttered darkly, and with a malignant smile. "I've got all the time I need to emerge. You can't stop the wheels in motion."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Aligned Triad**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Just like previous chapter, I've excised YYGDM-01 and other dimension scenes to keep focus on the DF-616 universe. So, I'm pretty much 'Kaifying' parts of _Cross Generations_.

And by Ford1114's request, I've removed his self-insert character from this story so his presence doesn't hinder the story I want to tell with _Ascendancy_. Likewise, other YYGDM OCs (such as Ford's girlfriend, Jessica), especially the ones who have no relations with the DFK cast, will be removed.

On the guest cast additions: the Lost Kingdoms crew move in as new residents of dimension DF-616. For the most part, it's the Guilty Crown cast that moved in. Madoka, Homura, and Kyubey may not necessarily live in DF-616 in the long run. They'll have roles that require them to leave DF-616 for other universes (also considering this Madoka is linked to her true goddess self and Homura is duty bound to keep tabs on space-time intrusions).

On the subject of Homura's name. This version of her has been adopted by Shu's stepmother, Haruka, and given the Ouma surname. She has become Shu's adoptive sister, which stays exclusive to _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdom_. So, after this chapter, she'll be mostly called by Homura _Ouma_.

Many teams will take on multiple dimension missions. But, to save myself time and energy, I will not do and show every mission. And any missions I show will be DFK characters with or w/o guest characters from YYGDM-01, XLR-8, and GCLK-1113 dimensions.

Finally, the (not so) mysterious figure in the last scene should be obvious if you've been up to date with _Cross Generations_. Yes, he'll appear in _Ascendancy_ once this fic reaches past the Black Rebellion arc.

Next time, Tai and his squad meet a group of robots in disguise. Yes, it's first dimension mission that adapts _Cross Generations_ ' third chapter. I'll also include a few bonus cameos of the other Digiteams exploring other dimensions, too, to enhance the experience.

Until then, send a review and see you next time!


	13. The Aligned Triad

**A/N:** The Dimension Missions retelling resumes as Tai, Dimitri, Karin, and Kensuke meet some robots in disguise.

While I don't plan to show every dimension mission, this chapter will show an example of how each mission normally play out.

Anyway enjoy!

xxxxx

Dimension Coordinate Key  
 **MvC-96:** _Marvel vs. Capcom_ dimension  
 **OP-97:** _One Piece_ dimension  
 **DWG-07:** _Dynasty Warrior: Gundam_ dimension  
 **DW-97:** _Dynasty Warriors/Samurai Warriors_ dimension  
 **OPM-09:** _One Punch Man_ dimension  
 **MHA-14:** _My Hero Academia_ dimension  
 **DCAU:** _DC Animated Universe/Timmverse_ dimension  
 **NAR-99:** _Naruto_ dimension  
 **TFP-10:** _Transformers Prime/Aligned Continuity_ dimension  
 **DF-616:** _Digimon Fusion Kai_ dimension  
 **YYGDM-01:** _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ mainstream dimension

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Universe: MvC-96**_

 **(Cue Digimon Xros Wars -** _ **We Are Xros Heart!**_ **By Kouji Wada)**

The first of many dimension missions took place in the _Marvel vs. Capcom_ Universe. Wanting to one-up Tai, Metalla X volunteered to take this mission. Accompanied by his Keke, Metalla X and Keke co-led a group consisting of Kouji Minamoto, Thomas & Gaomon, Kiriha & Greymon, and Ryouma & Psychemon. United they became Team Lancer.

They met with the Marvel and Capcom heroes in order to eliminate the anomaly that evolved into an entity similar to the final boss, Abyss.

Keke, MagnaGarurumon, MirageGaogamon, ZekeGreymon, and Astamon blasted Abyss' massive frame.

"Matt!" Keke called out to her father, who flew above them with hands out and gathered Ki into his hands.

"Eat this, you ugly bastard!" Metalla X bellowed, unleashing his _**Final Blaze**_ into the Abyss creature's mouth.

Upon swallowing Metalla X's attack, Abyss' body expanded in a balloon shape and exploded. As a countermeasure, the group coordinated attacks and took out Abyss' pieces, preventing the creature from regenerating.

"And take that!" MagnaGarurumon shouted.

"A well calculated attack. Well done, my friends," Thomas praised their efforts.

"Not bad at all," Kiriha smirked coolly.

Powering down from Ascendant state, Keke turned and winked to Metalla X. "We did it, dad!"

"Yeah…" Metalla X grunted, watching the remains of Abyss dissolve. "Tai, wherever you and your group are, your experience can't be any better than this."

xxxxx

 _ **New World/Universe: OP-97**_

Taking a break from training Athena, Max joined BW and Pikkan on a mission into the _One Piece_ world. They helped Luffy and his crew stop an anomaly creature that had morphed into a Sea King similar to the Kaijuu, Ebirah. The creature had already purged a few islands and stood in the way of the Straw Hat's next adventure.

After BW, Pikkan, and Luffy helped clobber the Ebirah-like anomaly creature, Max charged up and fired a full-powered _**Tsunami Wave**_ , obliterating the monster. And with that, the world of the pirates was saved from a purge from the creature's miasma.

"And that takes care of that thing," Pikkan muttered. "I don't want to imagine what would happen had this thing continued its rampage."

"Purging a few islands was just the start. Its intent was to make this entire dimension cease spreading that foul miasma." Max said. "Had we not intervened, nothing would've stopped it. Even the strongest folks in this world wouldn't have been enough to destroy it."

"Thanks a lot, you guys!" Luffy cheerily called out to Max and his cohorts.

"Max, we really should going back," BW suggested.

"Yeah, we're done here and I've got to get back to supervising Athena's training," Max replied.

xxxxx

 _ **Space/Universe: DWG-07**_

Kensuke Rainer and his Digimon army entered the Dynasty Warrior: Gundam. For Ken, it was like a dream come true. Him entering this dimension was ironic since his Ascendant forms are entirely Gundam-based.

As he shifted into Dramon X form, Kensuke briefly teamed with iconic Gundam heroes Amuro Ray, Domon Kasshu, Heero Yuy, Kira Yamato, and Setsuna F. Seiei. The dangerous that entered this dimension became the final boss and took on a form similar to the Knight Gundam.

With the other Gundam pilots' aid, Dramon X followed through and absorbed all the energy attacks from the anomalous Knight Gundam. He returned it back by quickly palming the Knight Gundam imposter's chest, controlling and then returning the energy he gathered into a blast that destroyed the anomaly.

Shortly after defeating the anomaly, Kensuke bid farewell to the legendary Gundam hero pilots as Sailor Sedna came to retrieve him.

"Had fun, brother?" Sedna winked.

"You have no idea," Kensuke replied with a brilliant smile. "So, what universe are we going now?"

"I think you'll find it to your liking."

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Universe: DW-97**_

Team Xros Heart's dimension mission took them into the _Dynasty Warriors_ / _Samurai Warriors_. They fought off a slew of anomalous creatures that combined into a giant creature. Taiki, Nene, Akari, and Zenjirou combined their partners (Shoutmon, Sparrowmon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Beelzebumon, and the Starmons) into Shoutmon X5B to slay the giant anomalous creature.

"Chalk this up as another win for Team Xros Heart, gang!" Taiki declared, giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Shoutmon X5B roared in Shoutmon's predominant voice.

xxxxx

 _ **The World/Universe: OPM-09**_

Masaru and Agumon both fit right at home as they ventured into the _One Punch Man_ dimension. Meeting with the One Punch Man, Masaru and Agumon were taken in by Saitama's strength.

When the anomaly of this dimension was discovered, the creature came out of hiding and morphed into several Kaijuu monsters. Despite gaining a seemingly sizable edge, the anomalous creatures had no idea what they were in for.

One punch later and one of the anomalous monsters was eliminated by Saitama's one hit punch. Another was taken down by Genos. Masaru and ShineGreymon Burst Mode took down the third and last one.

"Man, to think there's a guy who can kill with just one punch!" Masaru was elated to meet someone with a punch stronger than his own. "Looks like we've got plenty of training to do, ShineGreymon."

"Yep," ShineGreymon BM nodded.

"Hey, you're not bad, kid," Saitama acknowledged Masaru's fist strength.

"So, that's 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and 10km running?" Masaru mentally noted.

"Yep, follow that regiment everyday and you'll be on my level."

"Sweet! Let's get on it when we get back, Agumon!"

ShineGreymon BM nodded. "Right, Aniki!"

A portal opened up as Ryo and Cyberdramon arrived to pick up Masaru and ShineGreymon BM.

Genos muttered. "Surely that won't for them and they'll just give up when they realize they're not you, master?"

Saitama shrugged. "Eh. It's up to them. Whether they go with it or not, doesn't bother me. "

xxxxx

 _ **Musutafu, Japan/Universe: MHA-14**_

Athena & PinkPatamon, Tike, Kara, David, and Meryl and her co-partners (BlackGatomon & Gatomon) were sent on a mission to the _My Hero Academia_ dimension. The children entered to aid the U.A. heroes against an anomaly that grew into a monster.

Athena transformed into Sailor Arctic Sedna and evolved PinkPatamon into Andromedamon. Meryl evolved her co-partners into LadyDevimon and Angewomon. Tike, Kara, and David each went Ascendant mode.

Of the U.A. students that helped Athena and her crew was Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya, the successor of All Might and the One For All. Deku provided enough distraction to let Arctic Sedna, Tike, Kara, and David fire their attacks on the anomalous giant beast. Even at one point during the battle, Tike saved Meryl from collapsing debris, which earned him hero points in Meryl's eyes. It was during this battle that LadyDevimon and Angewomon Jogress Evolved into Mastemon.

The battle was ultimately decided after a combined effort from Deku's One For All, Andromedamon, and Mastemon. After the beast was defeated, the U.A. heroes invited Arctic Sedna and their friends to join, but they declined and offered to return if another anomalous invader attacked.

Arctic Sedna and her crew faced a portal. Sailor Sedna walked through to pick them up.

"Ready to go, kids?" Sedna asked.

"Yeah, I have to go back and train with Max!" Arctic Sedna said.

"Can you believe I can make Gatomon and BlackGatomon fuse, Tike?" Meryl turned to Tike, who nodded and chuckled happily. "Um, Tike?"

"...huh? Oh! Yeah, that was pretty cool, huh?" Tike grinned stupidly.

Both BlackGatomon and Gatomon rolled their eyes at the boy's ditzy response.

"Congrats on getting your partners to fuse, Meryl!" Arctic Sedna said.

"Thanks, Athena!"

David and Kara both exchanged smiles, not saying a word. They walked behind Tike and Meryl holding hands.

"Man, am I hungry?! All that fighting made me hungry!" Tike boasted loudly.

Meryl offered. "Maybe y'all can come to my place and our chefs can make something for us?"

"Sweet!"

Sedna giggled and whispered. "Ah, young love."

xxxxx

 _ **Metropolis/Universe-DCAU**_

The Tamers (Takato & Guilmon, Rika & Renamon, Henry & Terriermon, and Himura & Inumon) aided the Justice League against their dimension's anomalous threat. The anomalies took on the form of Darkseid and the Parademon army. The invasion played out similarly to the previous Apokalips invasion led by the revived Darkseid. However, this time the Beast Tamers helped them and used their Beast Biomerged states.

Utilizing their Beast Spirits, Takato, Rika, Henry, and Himura became Suzakato, Seirika, Henbu, and Himakko. Then, they Biomerged with their Digimon partners to become BlazeGallantmon, StormSakuyamon, QuakeGargomon, and AuroraInumon.

In the end, Superman and BlazeGallantmon dealt the finishing blow to the fake Darkseid and ended the conflict, saving Metropolis and the entire world.

Before departing, the League bestowed the Tamers League memberships, which they politely declined.

"Thanks, but we're already superheroes in our own world, Supes," Takato said.

"And we even have our own headquarters!" Guilmon chimed.

"Well, ain't that something," Superman chuckled.

"But, we'll take the membership cards as souvenirs," Himura added.

"Not a bad idea," the Flash encouraged. "Wait, does that make us long distance pals now?"

"Except this long distance relationship is between dimensions," Batman said.

Rika and Renamon nodded to Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl.

"It was an honor, ladies," Wonder Woman acknowledged StormSakuyamon's fierce prowess in battle.

"No, the honor was ours," Rika replied.

"Ready to head back, guys?" Henry asked as Ryo and Cyberdramon appeared to pick them up.

"See ya, League!" Takato called out, waving to them.

As the Tamers departed, the Justice League resumed their usual League duties.

xxxxx

 _ **Outside the Hidden Leaf Village/Universe: NAR-99**_

Kari & Ophanimon, TK & Seraphimon, Davis & Imperialdramon, Ken & GranKuwagamon, Sora & Phoenixmon, Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, Mimi & Rosemon, Joe & Plesiomon, Yolei & Valkyrimon, and Cody & Vikemon helped Naruto Uzumaki, the Konoha ninja, and several members of the Allied Shinobi Forces taken down seven anomalies that assumed the forms of the Nine Tailed Beasts.

Naruto Uzumaki & Kurama and Davis & Imperialdramon Fighter Mode took down the fake Kurama. Sora & Phoenixmon helped take down the fake Five-Tailed Kokuo. Mimi & Rosemon and Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon defeated the fake Seven-Tailed Chomei. Killer Bee & Gyuki and TK & Seraphimon purged the fake Eight-Tailed Gyuki. Ken & GranKuwagamon and Joe & Plesiomon destroyed the fake Six-Tailed Saiken. Kari & Ophanimon took down the fake Four-Tailed Son Goku. Gaara, Yolei & Valkyrimon, and Cody & Vikemon defeated the fake Three-Tailed Isobu, the fake Two-Tailed Matatabi, and the fake One-Tailed Shukaku.

Shortly before departing from the ninja world, Davis boldly remarked. "And we didn't even need to go Ascendant to beat those things!"

"That saved us the energy at least," TK said. "Right, Kari?"

"Yeah," Kari concurred. "It was nice fighting alongside our Digimon for once. It was a nice change of pace."

"Though, you four still got your hands dirty," Sora said, noting Davis, Kari, and TK getting physical during some points of fighting the fake Tailed Beasts.

"Hey, we couldn't help it," Davis chuckled modestly.

"And we had to cover for our Digimon," TK said.

"Hey, we wanted to thank y'all. Man, that was a hell of a fight," Naruto approached the Digiteam. "So, remind me. They're Digi- _men_?"

"Digimon!" The Digiteam corrected the fox-faced ninja.

"Right, Digi _mon_. I'll keep that in mind."

Watching his friends converse with Naruto, Ken had an itch in the back of his mind. He's had to sit and watch three of his friends achieve Ascendant power. Although he had inherited just a quarter of Davis' Ascendant power through the Digi-Egg of Miracles and Crest of Kindness, he thought long and hard, but now he was adamant about becoming an Ascendant.

"Hey, Ken. We're leaving?" Yolei approached him.

"Huh? Oh right, I'm coming."

Wormmon noted his partner had been mulling since arriving in the ninja world.

"Ken, what's on your mind?" Wormmon asked.

"I might need to talk to Sam very soon."

"About?" Yolei inquired curiously.

"About some training. Maybe he can help unlock whatever small Ascendant power I have in me."

Overhearing Ken from a distance, Sora was reminded of the Crest of Love glowing on her chest. This strange phenomenon has occurred more consistently. She has kept it to herself and in secret has done some meditative training to control her Crest of Love's frequent energy activity.

 _You're not the only one in need of some training, Ken._ Sora thought as she and the group entered the portal.

"See ya, hope we'll get to team-up again," Naruto waved them goodbye.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Cha-La Head-Cha-La (Days of Battle**_ **)**

" _ **Hey, all! This is Max Kamiya!"**_

" _And I'm Athena!"_

" _ **Heh, yeah, we're pretty impressed that these dimension missions are going straightforward."**_

" _Yeah, I heard that Varuna and Quaoar went to that world with ponies! Uncle Ken's girlfriend went to this world with a talking blue jay and raccoon. Weird."_

" _ **Don't forget about Team Xros Heart exploring a Dynasty/Samurai Warrior dimension and a Dragon Quest world that has the same format based on Dragon Quest Heroes. Not to mention Kensuke went to a shared Gundam universe similar to Dynasty Warriors."**_

" _That's so cool to hear, Max!"_

" _ **Yes, but then there's going to be a big mission coming up. Your mother, Sedna, is bringing Tai, Dimitri, and Kensuke to a specific dimension of the Aligned Transformers. A war is forthcoming uniting the Autobots and Decepticons, generally enemies to one another, on their final stand against Unicron and his Terrorcons. I've got this feeling one of those anomalies we've been warned about is behind Unicron's revival."**_

" _Oh wow, I wonder how this will go for mom, dad, uncle Ken, and great uncle Tai!"_

" _ **Trust me Athena, it's going to be intense to see."**_

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act II: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter XIII: The Aligned Triad**_

xxxxx

 _ **Cybertron/Universe: TFP-10**_

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **Transformers Prime**_ **)**

The final stage was set for the two warring Cybertronian factions: the Autobots and Decepticons. Having battled for ages from the once war ravaged Cybertron to Earth, the Autobots and Decepticons engaged in various conflicts.

Led by Optimus Prime, the Autobots sought to preserve peace for sentient life. The Decepticons, led by Megatron, wanted conquest and control over Dark Energon, which was later discovered as the 'blood of Unicron'. The former Orion Pax and former Megatronus, once friends, ultimately clashed as one might expect from their opposing ideologies.

With help from human children and Earth's military in Jasper, Nevada, the Autobots fought the Decepticons in staged conflicts. Cybertronians from both sides were sacrificed. A bond was established between the three human children and the Autobots.

The Earth was even briefly taken over by the Decepticons. The Decepticons gained support from Predaking. Prior to the final engagement, the Decepticons captured the key, the Omega Lock, to restoring the once devastated Cybertron. It looked as if all hope had been lost for the Autobots.

In the end, in shocking turn of events, it was not Optimus, but Bumblebee that sealed Megatron's fate and extinguished his Spark using the Star Saber. Megatron's lifeless body plunged to the bottoms of the Earth's oceans. As the Decepticons fled, the Autobots bid farewell to their human compatriots and returned to rebuild the now revived Cybertron.

Granted, peace didn't last. Unicron, influenced by some outside source, revived Megatron, whose revival was a result of the last essence of Dark Energon in him. Granted a new modified body thanks to Unicron's influence, Megatron headed for Cybertron to renew his conflict with the Autobots.

On Cybertron, the Decepticons managed to create clones of Predacons, leading to another battle with the Autobots. However, the three sides must band together to prevent Unicron/Megatron and an army of Predacon Terrorcons from destroying Cybertron's Primus core.

And that battle for Cybertron's fate was set to be met with some unexpected guests.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Transformers: Fall of Cybertron OST –** _ **Iacon Under Siege ~ Defend the Ark**_ **)**

On one side, Unicron/Megatron and his amassed army of Predacon Terrorcons held their ground. The unearthly howls of the revived zombie-like beasts filled the Cybertronian landscape.

On the opposite end, the Autobots (Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Knock Out) and the Predacons (Predaking, Skylynx, and Darksteel) stood united to defend the Well of All Sparks from the Terrorcon army.

"My legion! The time is upon us!" Unicron declared. "Destroy Primus with your dragon fire!"

With that, the Predacon Terrorcons took to the sky and circled over the vicinity where Primus' core was situated.

"We're the last line of defense!" Bumblebee said, realizing their dire situation.

"I would recommend leaving to those more suited to the task," Predaking suggested. "Skylynx! Darksteel! Allow nothing to enter the well!"

The three Predacons quickly transformed into their draconian modes and charged ahead to engage their reanimated brethren. The Terrorcons swooped down in a huge swarm only for the Predacon trio to blast them with powerful fire blasts. However, the flying Terrorcons overwhelmed the Predacon trio and drove them deep into the Well of All Sparks where the Primus' core lied.

The Autobots looked down hopelessly as their last line of defense was seemingly taken out.

"Really? Is it going to end like this?" Bulkhead asked in dismay.

"We're not losing our planet," Bumblebee vowed, pivoting over toward the Megatron vessel. "Not without taking Unicron with it!"

Then, came the sound of loud screams from the well accompanied by loud explosions. The Autobots and Unicron watched in shock as numerous Terrorcon bodies were being tossed out and a few frozen solid.

"What is this?!" Unicron snarled, witnessing the destruction of several Terrorcons.

"Predaking and the others are fighting back!" Smokescreen exclaimed jubilantly.

"Since when they can freeze enemies solid?" Arcee noticed the few frozen Terrorcons.

"If it's not them, then...!" Bulkhead stopped as he and the Autobots watched four large beings flying out of the well.

Knock Out identified the four beings. "By the All Spark, are they Cybertronians?!"

"Wait, look! I see four humans on top of those four!" Bumblebee noticed.

The four beings were VictoryGreymon, AlforceVeedramon, Seraphimon, and a giant polar bear with armor. The four humans riding their partners were Tai Kamiya (DF-616), Kensuke Rainer (XLR-8/YYGDM-01), Dimitri Ishida (DF-811/YYGDM-01), and Sailor Sedna (DF-616/YYGDM-01).

"Humans?! But, how did they reach Cybertron of all places?!" Smokescreen shouted, easily confounded by the notion of Earth life much less humans on Cybertron.

"And none I can recognize," Arcee stated.

"But, they're doing a good job taking care of those Terrorcons!" Bulkhead pointed to VictoryGreymon driving his Dramon Breaker through a Terrorcon and slicing it in two.

Kensuke hollered loudly. "Rip 'em him to bits, AlforceVeedramon!" He commanded his partner, who complied and shoved his hand through a Terrorcon's chest and dismantled it into scrap.

"Look, brother!" Sedna noticed the Autobots. "Looks like we've landed on Cybertron!"

"Tell me which Transformers dimension did we land in?" Kensuke asked.

"Dimension coordinates: TFP-10. Transformer Field Prime Dash One Zero."

"English, sis."

"The Transformers Aligned universe." the Ice Senshi specified. "And looks like we've landed right in the middle of a war if those flying dragons we've blasted through was anything to go by."

VictoryGreymon powered up, using _**Fury Blitz**_ to swerve around two Terrorcons. He punched through one's head and tore it off and caught another in the chest.

"Well, war or not, looks like we're right smack in the middle of some conflict!" Tai eyed Unicron and the Autobots.

Knut the polar bear advised Sedna. "Perhaps, we should land where those machines are gathered?"

"They're more than just machines, Knut," the Ice Senshi corrected him. "They're sentient life forms who've lived for ages, far longer than we have."

Dimitri pivoted toward Unicron. "That big guy over there must be this universe's Megatron, I take it?"

Kensuke added. "Either that or he's upgraded into Galvatron from how he's designed."

"Hold on," Sedna sensed a dark essence resonating in Unicron. "Guys, I think we might've found a dark anomaly that's nested in this dimension."

"Then, let's have a word with the Autobots. They need to know what they're up against," Tai stated. "Strange though, where's their Optimus Prime?"

 **(End theme)**

The group descended where the Autobots were. The Autobots glanced suspiciously at the four Digimon and the polar bear spirit. They were even more perplexed by the appearance of the four humans.

"Ok, I don't mean to pry, but who are you eight?" Knock Out asked the newcomers.

"First off, where did you come from? Did Jack and the others back on Earth send for you?" Arcee inquired, eyeing the eight suspiciously.

"Huh? Well, about that..." Tai stopped as Sedna interjected and confronted Arcee.

"We don't know who you're referring to, but no we come from another dimension and we just happened upon your world tracing dark anomalies," Sedna explained. "These dark anomalies are being planted by some mysterious force we've yet to determine..."

"Mysterious force? That's Unicron who's taken over Megatron's body!" Smokescreen said.

"Yes, but I think there's more to this than _meets the eye_ ," Sedna replied in a meta-sense. "The Unicron of your universe may just be in fact another agent of the dark source that's threatening to wipe out other universes outside this one."

The Autobots turned to one another rightfully disturbed and perplexed by this startling revelation.

"So, Unicron wants to destroy your world, but what's to say he won't stop there?" Asked Dimitri. "This dimension's whole universe will be in jeopardy."

Tai nodded. "But, if you let us help, we can prevent that from happening."

Bumblebee looked down at Tai. "And I take it you're the leader?"

"You can say that, but Sailor Sedna here is the dimension traveler who brought us here and she's the brains of our operation."

The Ice Senshi modestly smiled. "Oh, Tai, you're giving me too much cred."

"Nah, if not for you and Ken here, we wouldn't have come to this dimension. I might be the leader and muscle of this team, you're the brains and heart, Karin. I'll trust whatever judgment you make on this mission." He patted Sedna's shoulder.

"Thanks, Tai," Sedna nodded.

"What's your plan?" Bumblebee asked the newcomers.

"Well, we purge the dark anomaly out of Megatron. Someway," Sedna observed Megatron. "Tai, brother, Dimitri, you all can sense that dark power resonating in him, right?"

"Something's... or rather, someone's definitely pulling the strings behind the big guy," Tai sensed the dark anomalous source in Unicron/Megatron.

"I'm sure Optimus would like to know," Bumblebee said, seeing the spaceship descending near their location.

"So, we finally meet your big guy. This should be something," the Bearer of Courage awaited for Optimus Prime's arrival.

"Eight outsiders from another world?" Unicron/Megatron observed the Triad members and their partners. "Where did they come from?"

Unicron warned Megatron. _**'They're dimension travelers sent to extinguish the source that revived my essence. They and our enemies must not be allowed to unite...**_ "

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **One Shall Rise**_ **)**

Suddenly, Unicron/Megatron sensed the presence of the Prime aboard the approaching ship.

"What? A familiar resonance," Unicron/Megatron verified. "Pure energy not unlike Primus!"

 _ **'One I have not encountered since ancient days.'**_

"The All Spark!"

The Autobots and the dimension group followed the ship and watched it descend.

"Optimus!" Bulkhead yelled out.

"I never thought I'd happy to see that big rig!" Knock Out said rather jubilantly for an ex-Decepticon.

xxxxx

Inside the ship, Optimus Prime and Wheeljack prepared to land on the battlefield.

"We must keep the All Spark from Unicron's reach," Optimus informed Wheeljack, who sat opposite from him.

"I thought the container was indestructible!"

"Indeed, but if this vessel wants to trap the All Spark, I fear it can be emptied of it."

"Hey, big guy, look!" Wheeljack pointed to the Autobots with Tai's assembly. "I don't think we were expecting company? Humans and some kind of Cybertronians?"

Optimus approached a visual showing the Autobots and Tai's group. He keenly observed the newcomers. "Intriguing, but I question how they arrived on our world."

"The scanners are picking up nexus energy from those eight. And upon careful observations, those four aren't giving any Energon," Wheeljack confirmed. "If they're with the others, they might be on our side."

"Only way one to find out," Optimus pressed a switch, lowering himself with a platform.

xxxxx

"Look! That has to be Optimus Prime!" Dimitri pointed to the Autobot leader.

"Yep, that's him," Kensuke added, catching a plain sight view of Optimus Prime.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see him again," Bumblebee smiled.

Unicron/Megatron, however, was none than pleased to see the Autobot leader. He forged a spear made purely out of Dark Energon.

"So, the Prime returns!"

Optimus dove off the platform and beelined for Unicron. Hefting the Dark Energon spear, Optimus narrowly dodged the dark projectile. Optimus dove head first into Unicron and tackled him back. The spear kept hurtling forward and caught the rear end of the ship, breaking off a flight support causing the ship to turbulently crash to the ground. Try as he might, Wheeljack couldn't steer the ship and took a hard fall with the ship.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead called out worryingly. He transformed into vehicle mode and headed for the crashed ship.

"Hang on! Let me help! Let's go, Faith!" Dimitri called out as he and Faith the Seraphimon flew ahead.

Sedna turned to Arcee and firmly nodded. "I think your friend needs help."

"Yes," Arcee nodded, turning into motorcycle form and speeding off with Sedna and Knut following her.

"Tai! Over there!" VictoryGreymon pointed to Optimus and Unicron/Megatron clobbering one another with heavy fist blows.

Tai clenched his fists. "Wish we can get in there someway."

"Unless that dark source decides to rears its ugly head, let these two settle their own matters," Kensuke advised. "Even if Megatron doesn't seem to be in control here."

AlforceVeedramon was taken aback. "This is a first. Choosing not to butt into a fight? Are you sure you're Ken?"

"I'm still me. I'd just rather not interfere in a brawl between two Cybertronians, especially these two."

"Well, it doesn't help your ol' groin kick won't do jack to robots," Tai half-chuckled.

"You got that right, Tai."

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **Relentless Pursuit**_ **)**

Following a few exchanged blows, Optimus gained ground and kicked Unicron far back. Unicron landed while sliding back some.

Unicron hissed, threatening the Autobot leader. "Prime, deliver me the All Spark, so I may erase its essence from existence!"

"Not while I stand before you, Unicron!" Optimus openly vowed.

As Optimus and Unicron charged, they clenched their fists and landed simultaneous uppercuts to their jaws. Unicron stumbled back some as Optimus reared back and punched him a few times.

"Megatron, you and I once united to save the world from Unicron before! We must do so again!"

"Megatron may hear you!"

Optimus punched him again.

"But, he cannot help you!" Unicron yelled as his purple eyes burned and glowed with chaotic light.

xxxxx

 _ **Inside Megatron's Mind**_

The Decepticon leader's essence was on the receiving end of Unicron's control. The combined power of Unicron and the dark anomalous power electrocuted Megatron's essence, furiously inflicting pain on the Deception.

 _ **'For he is enduring eternal suffering!'**_

xxxxx

 _ **Cybertron**_

Unicron quickly rebounded and knocked Optimus away with a Dark Energon spiked hammer.

"Your efforts to protect Cybertron's most sacred relic are futile! My legion is within reach of Primus, your planet's very core! And we both know that the All Spark cannot thrive in a poisoned well!"

Lifting the club to smash Optimus' head with, he brought it down only to be intercepted by VictoryGreymon's Dramon Breaker. Covered in a red aura, Tai floated next to VictoryGreymon wearing an intense glare.

"Sorry, Ken, but I couldn't resist. Besides, you even said yourself Megatron's not in control here," Tai said while VictoryGreymon pushed Unicron back. "No one knows fighting a prideful rival better than me, right?"

"Yeah, and just like Yamakins, Megatron ended up being someone else's puppet," Ken nodded.

"How dare you interfere, Homo Sapien scum!" Unicron scowled. Before he could attack Tai and VictoryGreymon, a magnetic force grabbed Unicron and pulled him back. "Now what?!" He looked over his shoulder to see Bumblebee holding a device releasing a golden beam of energy giving off a low-pitched scream.

Knock Out remarked. "Ah, downside to wearing metal. Your Polarity Gauntlet."

Smokescreen chuckled. "Your subject to the laws of magnetism!"

Using the Polarity Gauntlet, Bumblebee struggled to pull Unicron back. "Optimus, go! Save the All Spark!"

Taking heed of Bumblebee's plea, Optimus took off into the air and headed straight for the Well of All Sparks.

"Hey, he's going to need some help! C'mon, AlforceVeedramon!" Kensuke called to his partner and hitched on ride with him.

"Ken, you two be careful!" Tai cried out to them.

Unicron roared. "Curse you all!" Suddenly, as his fury stirred, a dark purple aura materialized around him as the dark anomalous source started to leak out and form into a snake-like creature.

"Whoa!" The Bearer of Courage was taken by surprise. "I think we found it, VictoryGreymon!"

"Then, I'll sever it!" VictoryGreymon readily brandished his Dramon Breaker and clashed with the snake-like creature.

"By the All Spark, is that Dark Energon attacking that warrior?!" Smokescreen gaped at the dark energy that now took on a serpent form.

"Surely this is all Unicron's doing?" Knock Out queried.

Suddenly, the dark snake turned its head and spawned thin energy spikes that shot toward the area where Wheeljack's ship crashed.

"That thing just shot out projectiles heading straight for Bulkhead and Arcee's location!" Bumblebee yelled while struggling to hold Unicron.

"Karin, Dimitri, and the others are over there with them!" Tai exclaimed. "Surely, y'all can handle that." He veered toward Kensuke & AlforceVeedramon in the distance. "But, if anything else, I can maybe help stop those things from destroying that core! VictoryGreymon, follow me!"

"Right behind you, Tai!"

"Think you guys can handle Unicron here?!" The Bearer of Courage asked the three Autobots as he and VictoryGreymon rocketed toward the core's location.

"Go, I've got this!" Bumblebee beckoned them as he held Unicron.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Bulkhead helped Wheeljack out of the wrecked heap of the former ship. Sedna & Knut, Dimitri & Faith, and Arcee just arrived near the ship's ruins.

"You gonna be ok, Jackie?" Bulkhead carried his colleague out of the wreck.

"I've been worse."

"Thank goodness he's ok," Sedna sighed with relief.

Just then, Optimus Prime landed at their exact location. The Autobot leader took the time to scan Sedna, Dimitri, and their partners.

"Optimus Prime, if I may," Dimitri tried to explain. "We're not from this dimension if you're wondering."

Sedna interjected. "We're from another dimension pursuing dark anomalies plaguing other worlds. We're on a mission to hunt for one and we've confirmed one has possessed Megatron. So, it's not just Unicron controlling him. Unicron himself already has or may have been an agent working for this dark anomaly serving this source, which I'm afraid we can't yet confirm its existence."

"I see," Optimus nodded. "Wheeljack already confirmed residue of nexus energy from you and your colleagues. And having witnessed two of your colleagues save my life, I wish to express my gratitude."

"I'm glad we've reached an understanding," Sedna smiled.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get that thing to safety?" Wheeljack pointed to an empty container fit for something.

"By the only means available to us... under these most dire of circumstances. The very survival of our species upon this or any world depends on it."

Dimitri furrowed his brows. "Then, we shall help. Right, Karin?"

Nodding, Sedna beckoned Knut to throw Optimus the container. The polar bear lifted the container with his head and launched it to the Autobot leader. Optimus grabbed the container and rocketed off toward the Well.

"Good luck, Optimus," Bulkhead muttered.

"Incoming enemy attack!" Arcee warned everyone.

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre –** _ **Sideways**_ **(00:32 – 3:25))**

Four purple spikes, which dark energy serpent launched, reached their exact location. These spikes turned into similar serpents and hit the ground. They each reared their giant heads and hissed.

"You want some of this...?" Wheeljack gritted ready to fight, but Bulkhead stood in front of him.

"You're hurt, Jackie. Stay behind me!" Bulkhead insisted.

Dimitri smirked. "You ready for some action, Faith?"

Faith complied, producing a golden ball of light. "I'm glad you asked."

Sedna turned to Arcee. "Hey, you've had a human ride you before, right?"

Arcee nodded. "Yes, a boy named Jack. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking..."

The Dark Energon serpents were met with Bulkhead's clubbing force, Dimitri's sword frenzied attack, Faith's holy blasts, and Sedna's ice beams. Bulkhead rushed one serpent and pounded it. Dimitri fired a Ki blast that knocked away the second serpent. Faith flew into the third serpent and punched it in the chest. Taking on her motorcycle form, Arcee dove over the fourth serpent. Sedna was seen riding Arcee and screaming out excitedly.

"Whoo-hoo! I've always wanted to do this!" Sedna said, riding Arcee while luring the fourth serpent after them. _Oh boy, Tyra would be so jealous of me right now! Now I finally know how it feels to ride one of a motorcycle, even more knowing I'm riding an Autobot!_

"You're getting a little too excited about this, girl..." Arcee said, her concerned tone becoming more evident even in her bike form.

"Maybe, I am," Sedna giggled a little. "Oh, my name's Sailor Sedna. Or you can call me Karin Osaka, if you wish. Don't worry I trust you with my secret identity." She winked.

"You remind me of two humans I used to know."

"I see. I'd like to meet them if possible, but after this we have other worlds we've got to save," Sedna said as Arcee steered out of reach of the serpent's mouth.

Knut rushed the serpent out of nowhere and smashed it through a rockface. Pulling itself from the rubble, Knut backed away waiting for the serpent to recover. Finally, as the serpent emerged, Sedna slammed her Ice Trident down and invoked her _**Sedna Arctic Breeze**_ , which took the form of a cold wind below sub zero temperatures and froze the energy serpent solid.

"Now to seal this agent of chaos' fate," Sedna held her hand up and called upon a sword, which fell into her hand. "Dragon Saber, send this creature of darkness away!" She swung the sword and slashed through the frozen serpent, cutting in two. As the ice shattered, the serpent dissolved from the Dragon Saber's attack.

"And that's it!" Sedna nodded. "Thanks a lot, you two!"

"We must see to the others," Knut advised.

"Yes, I'm concerned how Bulkhead and Wheeljack are doing."

"Right, c'mon! Can't keep them waiting, now can we?" The Kuiper smirked as she mounted Arcee.

Knut sweatdropped as he watched Sedna riding Arcee. "Surely you aren't planning to replace me?"

"Never, my friend," Sedna patted Knut's forehead. "You and I are inseparable."

The polar bear smiled and gave playful grunts. "That's good."

"Look! Your friends already took care of two of them!" Arcee chimed in.

Facing the battles ahead of them, Sedna witnessed Faith obliterating a serpent with ten holy stars that tore through its body. Dimitri carved through an energy serpent with his holy imbued-sword, causing it to collapse and dissolve into digitized dust.

"Way to go, guys!" Sedna cheered them on.

Finally, Bulkhead pulverized the remaining serpent and crushed its head with his Wrecker ball.

"That takes care of that, guys!" Dimitri declared as he landed where Sedna parked Arcee. "Did you have fun?"

"Sure did," Sedna nodded as she kissed Dimitri's cheek. "I finally got that need for speed out of my system."

Bulkhead chuckled upon observing Sedna's behavior, reminded of a certain Japanese girl he befriended not too long ago.

"I understand Optimus went to take that container to that Well thing?" Dimitri asked the Autobots. "That just leaves Unicron to deal with."

"Right over there," Wheeljack pointed to the general direction where Unicron was locked up by Bumblebee's Polarity Gauntlet.

Suddenly, they saw Unicron break free from the polarity device and knock Bumblebee away. Unicron quickly took off after Optimus.

"Great, we spoke too soon!" Faith exclaimed.

"Yes, but Tai and my brother will be over there, too. I have good faith they'll stop Unicron and keep him from destroying that core! But..." Sedna mounted Knut. "Some of us should still go and make sure nothing goes south. Let's get going, Dimitri!"

"Right, just lead the way!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **Dogfight**_ **)**

Unicron/Megatron, in his jet mode, fired and shot down Optimus. Optimus plunged and hit the ground hard, but still kept a hold of the container. Shifting back to robot mode, Unicron landed where Optimus was and kicked him aside.

"Shit!" Tai cursed as he and VictoryGreymon dove in to stop Unicron.

Unicron fired blasts at Tai and VictoryGreymon. The two batted Unicron's blasts, but when Unicron lifted the container they held their ground.

"Now, I shall devour your All Sparks whole!" Unicron boasted. As he opened it, he saw nothing but an empty container. "A... trick?!" Just then, a light purple aura outlined over him. As his body pulsated a few times, he felt a force rip away at his essence and pull it into the container. "AUGH!" He let out an unearthly scream while Dark Energon leaked from his eyes and mouth.

 _ **Boom!**_

Most of the Dark Energon that comprised of Unicron's essence went into the container. However, the other half, belonging to the anomalous force, transformed into a giant purple face with red slanted eyes and a gaping mouth.

" _ **You've separated me from Unicron! How dare you intervene, dimension travelers! You will pay!**_ " The force bellowed as it targeted Tai, Sedna, and Dimitri.

Seeing the dark force manifest its physical form, Sedna gasped in horror. "It's coming for us!"

"Time to make this thing cease for good!" Dimitri called out.

"Right!" Tai declared as he and VictoryGreymon pressed their hands together. In a flash of golden light, the two merged and became Omega X.

The Autobots witnessed their first Ascendant transformation, which was honestly baffling to them. And who could blame them?

"By the All Spark, those two combined...!" Wheeljack exclaimed in shock.

"Combined into a being imbued in a golden radiance?" Arcee was in awe.

"I've seen mergers, but a combination of two organic beings?" Knock Out gaped.

"Tai's mostly organic, but VictoryGreymon is definitely digitized. What you're seeing is the power of an Ascendant, though granted not every Ascendant requires a partner to gain that ability. One only needs data in their biology and sometimes a Crest imbued with Ascendant DNA." Dimitri informed the Autobots. "He's not the only one who can do this. I can as well."

"And so can my brother, the one who went down into the well," Sedna added.

"Fascinating," Bumblebee said intrigued.

Optimus rose and witnessed Omega X taking a stance against the dark force.

" _ **Your power is rich with ripe energy! I must devour it so I may accumulate enough power to make myself powerful enough to wipe out this dimension!**_ " The entity screeched as it opened its mouth, firing a massive black wave of energy toward the Ascendant.

As the attack hurtled ever so closer, Omega X sidestepped the blast and teleported using _**Instant Movement**_. As Omega X appeared on the far left, the dark entity belched more dark blasts. Omega X kept teleporting all around, evading the malevolent being's destructive blasts.

"Be careful, Tai! You're making that thing send blasts all around us!" Dimitri shouted to him.

"Right, why don't we just end this?!" Omega X goaded the dark entity.

" _ **Very well and I shall claim your body as my new vessel!**_ "

The dark entity unleashed a thick black beam from its mouth. Seeing the beam coming a mile away, Omega X swerved around the attack and cupped his hands to one side.

"Why don't you shoot over here?!" The Ascendant charged a blue light of energy inside the cusp of his hands. He quickly pushed his hands forward, firing a full-powered _**Tsunami Wave**_ at the shapeless entity.

Omega X and the dark agent found themselves locked in a beam struggle, causing the clouds to ripple away from them.

" _ **As long as I'm alive, those revived Predacons won't stop until they've reached and destroyed the core!**_ "

"What?!" Omega X gasped in the realization.

"No! Ken and AlforceVeedramon are still down there!" Dimitri shouted as he watched Sedna run near the Well.

"KEN!" Sedna screamed out loud enough for him to hear.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Upon hearing his name being called, Kensuke's mind snapped as he and AlforceVeedramon drew ever closer to the core.

"Ok, AlforceVeedramon! Let's go postal on their asses!" Kensuke hollered, commanding his Digimon forward.

 **(Cue Neurotech OST –** _ **Damage is Done**_ **)**

AlforceVeedramon brandished a saber, which jutted from his gauntlet. He swung and knocked aside a few Terrorcons with a full blow of his _**Ulforce Saber**_. He folded an arm over the V-shaped chest armor and fired a beam that blasted down some Terrorcons.

"All right, gang! Let's give 'em hell!" Kensuke declared, taking out his Digivice to release CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, and OmegaShoutmon. "Keep them away from the core! If they reach it, Cybertron's a goner!"

"Wait, Cybertron?!" OmegaShoutmon asked in confusion.

"You didn't hear?! Never mind, no time to explain! Just defend the core!"

"Well, you heard the boss," CyberBeelzemon said, readying a Tommy gun. "Let's knock up some shit!" He pointed and fired multiple shots that seemed to pierce through the Terrorcon's already deteriorated armor.

OmegaShoutmon quickly converted his feet into blades and kicked away some Terrorcons. This attack, _**Doom Drillpress**_ , proved somewhat efficient in cutting and ripping apart a few Terrorcons.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on, ya flying tinheads!" The golden-armored Digimon beckoned the winged draconians to a fight. Igniting the 'V' on his head with burning energy, he grabbed and tossed his glowing V across, which sliced through and bombarded many Terrorcons with destructive energies that burned beyond conventional heat temperatures.

Titaniamon swooped on a Terrorcon and drove her Oberon Sword through its chest.

"These things have unusually strong exteriors than we're used to fighting!" Titaniamon shouted while tearing out her sword from the robotic draconian. She swung her blade and slashed another across the face.

"It's no different than when we fought NeoGranDracmon and Tidalmon! They were practically based on Transformers and had similar exteriors!" Kensuke reminded them. He floated down with AlforceVeedramon as they barricaded the Primus' core. "Ready, buddy?!"

"YEAH!"

Both Kensuke and AlforceVeedramon punched each other's fists. As their fists became coated with data coding, they rocketed upward and unleashed a flurry of rapidfire punches, which repelled and knocked away a bunch of Terrorcons.

 _ **Bam!**_

AlforceVeedramon punched one Terrorcon's face so hard the draconian beast was sent flying. Another got punched in the chest and had AlforceVeedramon's fist going through it. Kensuke caught one Terrorcon with a punch, sending it flying and crashing into several others.

However, despite their efforts, the swarm of Terrorcon continuously poured into the Well. Sensing the Primus' core within reach, the Terrorcons swarmed around Kensuke and AlforceVeedramon.

"Damn it! I've had it with this shit!" Kensuke cursed as he and AlforceVeedramon put their hands together. A column of blue light engulfed the two and they combined to form Dramon X, aka the Accel 'Gundam Man' Ascendant. "Do y'all still want some of this?! C'mon!" He let loose and fired a bombardment of blasts that torn up some Terrorcons and blasted others away.

xxxxx

"Tai! You're going to need some help!" Dimitri pressed a hand on Faith's as they combined to form Angemon X.

"Thanks, Dimitri, but I've got a handle of this!" Omega X called out.

"Are you sure?!"

"Go with Sedna and see if Kensuke is ok!"

Nodding, Angemon X flew down to meet with Sailor Sedna. They stood near the edge of the Well. As they came closer, a few Terrorcons were sent flying out. Sedna and Angemon X wasted no time being proactive. Angemon X fired off Ki blasts to keep the Terrorcons at bay. Sedna used her arctic wind to freeze a few Terrorcons ice solid.

 **(End theme)**

Meanwhile, Omega X kept his concentrated beam on the dark entity, but the beam struggle reached its end. As he closed his eyes and focused, Omega X materialized a set of upper golden armor.

 **(Cue Transformers: The Movie/Stan Bush –** _ **You've Got the Touch**_ **)**

 _Not too often I use this, but thanks to you Kensuke, I'm putting what you gave me to good use!_ Omega X thought, recalling the Room of Time training he spent with Kensuke prior to the final confrontation with Yagami/GalacticNova X.

" _ **What trickery is this?! You've materialized body armor?!**_ "

"Not just any armor, but call this my Courageous Hope Armor," Omega X smirked, using the armor's energy to amplify his _**Tsunami Wave**_. "Now, it's time for you to be gone!" With that, he called upon the combined power of the armor and his _**Tsunami Wave**_ , sending a powerful golden wave of energy that impacted the dark entity.

" _ **Augh! No! You've won this battle and saved this dimension, but there will be many other agents that've nested or will have started to nest in other worlds...!**_ "

"Yeah, yeah, we know that already!" Omega X shot back.

Optimus Prime took to the air and discharged a beam that distracted the dark entity. "As my ally eloquently said, _be gone_!"

"And we'll find your source! Whoever he or it is! Let this be a message to the other agents!" The Ascendant unleashed more energy into his attack and wiped every single trace of the dark entity.

And with its last screams, the dark agent was no more.

Omega X and Optimus Prime landed together, acknowledging one another's company.

"One shall rise and one shall fall," Optimus said his iconic phrase.

"Hope the others aren't going to be annoying like him," Omega X sighed out of exasperation. "Anywho, I hope that stopped those dragons."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As the Predacon Terrorcons swooped down on the core, Dramon X prepared to blast them away with an attack. An aura of an icy dragon started to form around the Accel Ascendant, who delved into his inner dragon blood.

"C'mon!" With an unearthly roar, Dramon X goaded them to attack him.

Then, in a split second, the Terrorcons seemingly froze in stasis and were no longer a threat. One Terrorcon was inches from reaching Dramon X's face. Dramon X blinked twice and flicked his fingers on the Terrorcon, watching it fall dead.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Dramon X remarked, watching every Terrorcon's Dark Energons fade while they dropped like flies. _Glad I didn't go all dragon form on these things, or sis would have kittens._

"Whew, that was a close one, Ken!" OmegaShoutmon was relieved.

"Feh, I wanted more target practice. Like seriously..." CyberBeelzemon griped.

Titaniamon sighed. "It's been settled, CyberBeelzemon. Deal with it."

"Looks like they took care of Galvatron or whatever up there," Dramon X said. "Let's go and catch up with everyone, gang."

"Hey, we missed some!" OmegaShoutmon pointed to the three Predacons. "Let's get 'em!"

"Wait!" Dramon X beckoned his golden-armored partner off. "Let them go. No wonder they didn't attack us, they're fighting for the Autobots." He watched Predaking and his two cohorts fly out of the Well of All Spark. "Let's follow them out."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **This Is Your Home**_ **)**

As Dramon X and his Digimon army floated out of the Well, they were greeted by Sedna and Angemon X.

"Goodness, now there's an Cybertronian if I've seen any!" Knock Out was flabbergasted by Dramon X's 'Gundam' appearance.

Growling irritably, Dramon X mumbled. "Oh give it a rest already."

"No, Knock Out. That's probably that human who went into the Well with that armored partner of his," Bumblebee deduced. "They probably merged like those other two."

"Dang, y'all took care of things here," Dramon X scanned the vicinity. He spotted Megatron, now free of Unicron and the dark agent's control. "Whoa, hold on!"

"Megatron's back to his old self," Sedna confirmed. "Though, whether he wants to fight us now is a different matter."

Angemon X coldly glared at the Decepticon. "He better choose wisely. After all I've had my own personal beef with robots." He reminded himself of his old pains from his timeline.

"They're not all bad, Dimitri. I mean, Optimus and the Autobots are proof robots can do good," the Ice Senshi patted Angemon X's shoulder and leaned her head on him. "Right?"

"Well, I can't argue with that," Angemon X smirked, taking and accepting Sedna's loving embrace.

"Valiant warriors, we can't thank you enough," Optimus expressed his gratitude to Tai and the others.

Omega X replied in kind. "No problem! It's why we came here for!"

"So, what are you planning to do with Unicron?" Sedna asked Optimus.

The Autobot leader grabbed the contained Unicron essence. "As a being comprised of pure energy, Unicron's Anti-Spark was vulnerable to this Reliquary of the Primes."

"But, if he's in there," Smokescreen pointed out.

 **(End theme)**

"Praise the All-Spark!" Came the screechy voice of Starscream.

Everyone turned around and saw a jet flying down transforming into the treacherous Decepticon. He tended to Megatron, who groggily rose while shaking shaking off the effects from having his mind controlled by Unicron and the dark anomaly.

"Master! You're alive!"

Megatron grunted. "Indeed."

"Your new battle armor will take things to the next level, my liege! Together we will reunite all Decepticons and once again grind Cybertron under your mighty heel!"

"NO!" Which shocked all present.

Starscream gaped. "Um, what? Why?"

Megatron turned and walked away from Starscream. He bypassed Tai and his group, only to stop and look Optimus eye to eye. Megatron became lost in his own thoughts and sighed.

"...because now I know the true meaning of oppression. And thus lost my taste in inflicting it."

"Haha, you've clearly been traumatized, master," Starscream reasoned with the Decepticon leader. "A good power down and a stroll around the smoke pit will put you back in touch with your inner warlord!"

"Enough!" Megatron snarled at his weaselly subordinate. "The Decepticons are no more! And that is _final_!" He turned and took to the air in jet mode, leaving Starscream and the others behind questioning his shocking decision to sever ties with his Decepticons.

Omega X let out a low whistle. "Now I didn't see that coming."

Sedna brushed her hair aside and smirked. "At least we came just in time to see an age old conflict resolve."

Chuckling nervously, Starscream turned forgetting he was the only Decepticon in presence of Autobots and Tai's group. "Heheh, yes! Well, we all have plenty to think about! Don't we?" He immediately transformed in jet mode and took off into an opposite direction.

Dramon X scoffed. "Geez, why am I not surprised? Leaving in typical Starscream fashion." He

"It would appear our job here is done," Angemon X said.

"Yeah," Omega X said, powering down as the Courageous Hope Armor faded off his chest.

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **We Have Returned**_ **)**

"Hey, I'm glad that Armor came in handy, Tai," Dramon X approached Omega X. "You used it against that dark agent thing?"

"Yeah, that thing's been purged."

Bumblebee addressed Tai and his group. "About this anomalies you're all hunting. They're spread through other dimensions? Just how many are there?"

"We don't know to be honest," Sedna nodded dismissively. "There could be hundreds, maybe more, but we're not the only groups being sent through other dimensions finding them. We have scores upon scores of friends carrying their weight."

"Perhaps we may offer assistance? After all you did help us," Wheeljack offered.

"Tempting as the offer sounds and we appreciate it, but this is something we have to do ourselves," Omega X declined.

"We're the ones burdened with this task and we intend to finish it to the end," Angemon X stated.

"We respect your decision. My friends, though our alliance was short, it was an honor to fight alongside you," Optimus genuinely expressed his gratitude to Tai and the others. "We are in your debt."

"And how could I forget? I'm Tai Kamiya. My partner you saw combine with me is VictoryGreymon," Omega X introduced himself. "These are my friends, Dimitri Ishida, Kensuke Rainer, and Sailor Sedna."

"Or, just call me Karin Osaka," the Ice Senshi revealed her identity. "Don't worry I trust you with my secret identity."

"Never thought I'd see humans combine with digitized life," Knock Out said. "You see something new everyday."

"Ratchet would be all over you guys if he saw y'all transform," Bulkhead half-chuckled. "But, for super-powered humans, y'all aren't half bad."

"Thanks, Bulkhead," Angemon X smirked.

Arcee approached Sedna and knelt down shaking her hand.

"Good working with you, Karin."

"Likewise, Arcee. I admit I kinda had fun," the Ice Senshi shook the Autobot's hand.

xxxxx

The Autobots, now with Ratchet joining them, watched Tai and his group depart. Sedna used her Henshin Stick to open up a dimension vortex. Tai & Agumon, Sedna & Knut, Dimitri & Faith the Patamon, and Kensuke & Veemon bid farewell to the Autobots, leaving behind a brief but effective alliance that saved Cybertron from a second extinction.

The group entered the portal and it sealed shut behind them.

"May the All Sparks guide you all to victory," Optimus said, looking over the container. "Autobots, there's one last thing that needs to be done."

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus Dimension**_

As they reached the Nexus, the group reconvened with Madoka, who greeted them with smiles.

"Welcome back!" Madoka waved to them. "Did it go well?"

"One world free of those anomalies, many more to go," Tai replied. "I feel like this is gonna take us a while."

"Don't worry, Tai. Remember we're not the only groups handling this," the Kuiper gave him reassurance of their mission's long term success. "This won't be resolved in days or even a month. We're looking at long term work."

"Well, hey not much is going on in our worlds lately, so this gives us something to do," Dimitri shrugged.

"Might be that time to head home for a break?" Kensuke asked. "I've been meaning to check back on Christina and Athena."

"Sure, why not?" The Bearer of Courage nodded. He turned to Madoka and nodded. "Mind taking me home? Sedna can handle taking Dimitri and Kensuke."

"Sure! Follow me!" The pink-haired magical girl complied, escorting Tai and Agumon back to the DF-616 dimension.

"Ready?" Sedna asked Dimitri, Kensuke, and their Digimon. When they nodded, she took them back to their YYGDM-01 dimension home.

"Hey, Karin," Dimitri asked as they entered Sedna's pocket dimension transport.

"Yeah?"

"You don't suppose Optimus plans to..."

The Ice Senshi nodded, giving an outlook of the likely outcome. "He'd do it to bring new life to their world." She walked Dimitri, Kensuke, and the Digimon into the her transport. "I'm just glad we came before his time came."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/July 17, 2011/Universe: DF-616**_

Having returned from his latest dimension travels with Sailor Sedna, Dimitri, and Kensuke, Tai and Agumon walked by to meet with Matt and Gabumon for training.

Just then, Tai paused as he felt a disturbing vibe nagging him.

Matt noticed this. "What's wrong, Tai?"

"I can't explain what it is, but I felt something bad just now..."

"You, too, Tai?" Agumon asked curiously.

The Bearer of Friendship scoffed. "Coming up with an excuse to skip out on training and me kicking your ass?"

"Hah, as if, Matt! No way I'm passing this up!" Tai quipped as he and Agumon followed Matt and Gabumon out. His smile faded as he mused. _What could've been that I just sensed just a minute ago?_

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/Karin and Dimitri's Condo/Late-July 2011/Universe: YYGDM-01**_

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre –** _ **Kill the Light**_ **)**

Shortly after returning from their mission, Karin, Dimitri, and Kensuke returned to their home to rest. Athena and PinkPatamon welcomed her family home. Athena returned from another day's worth of training with Max.

That evening, Kensuke invited Christina to keep him company. He told Athena and PinkPatamon all about the Transformers experience, intriguing the child to no end. Then, he told more stories about his own personal experiences. Granted, Kensuke vowed for Athena's sake to keep his stories no more than PG-rated. Christina smiled genuinely as Ken made Athena laugh.

xxxxx

As their future daughter was being entertained, Karin and Dimitri were alone in their private quarters. Karin, down to just a blue robe, looked out to the stars glittering across the sky outside their balcony. She closed the door.

Dimitri, wearing just gray pants, walked behind Karin and folded his arms around his girlfriend's waist. She leaned her head on his hands and put a hand on his left cheek. The couple intently stared into each other's eyes. Karin removed her robe, revealing light blue bra and panties. Dimitri kissed her neck and cupped a hand over her left breast.

"You want to do this tonight?"

Karin turned and kissed his lips. "Yeah, but let's wait until Athena's fast asleep." She put her hand on his crotch. "Give me everything you got, Mr. Ascendant." She took out a condom. "But, just to be safe."

"You always come prepared."

"Always."

Throwing the condom on the bed, Karin heard the door open. Before they were ready for some hot, fervent sex, Christina poked her head through a creak of their door.

"Is all good, guys! She's out like a light and we're taking her to my place!" The Australian nonchalantly shot them a thumbs up. "Y'all can let your inner freaks come out to play!"

"Knock first!" Karin and Dimitri shouted, to which Christina closed the door apologizing.

Curling a lock of her shining brown hair, Karin placed a foot on Dimitri's well-defined chest and prepared to undo her bra.

"So, where were we, Karin Osaka?"

She grinned, playfully teasing. "How about trying to melt my ice tonight, Dimitri Ishida?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cybertron/Darkmount/Universe: TFP-10**_

Starscream soared back to Megatron's old fortress. He made a clear landing near the throne site.

"This is not quite how I envisioned my rise to the throne." Starscream commented. Granted, he once attempted to overthrow Megatron many times before while fully loyal to his cause. "But, since Lord Megatron all but surrendered it to me, I will gladly revive the Decepticons in my name."

Suddenly, the jet Decepticon heard three draconian bellows. Alarmed, he turned in shock to see the three Predacons. Darksteel and Skylynx are in dragon mode, while Predaking in the middle is in his robot mode.

"Though, perhaps, the throne is more befitting for an actual king?" Starscream gulped.

Predaking growled, "I am not here to seize thrones, Starscream. But to settle _scores_."

The Predacons cornered Starscream as revenge was on their mind. Revenge over the abuse they received. The fearful Starscream realized that he was no match for the robotic dragons combined might. He was a cornered prey with three predators ready to tear him apart.

The last sounds heard are the treacherous seeker's screams.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Whismon's Training**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** There's your chapter full of dimension missions. The cold opening highlighted just a few notable dimension missions that will have occured during this long stretch of time (which would take place over a span of half a year). And as you can tell, I only highlighted the DF-616 and other Digiteams. Oh, what could've been. Which of these universes would you have liked to seen told as a full chapter?

These are scenes I didn't even show in _Cross Generations_. And who knows? Maybe I may incorporate those scenes in CG chapter 3. Just a thought.

Anyway, this chapter primarily showed us what Tai and his group's mission was. What is the significance of the chapter title? _Aligned_ refers to the continuity in which _Transformers Prime_ and its associated media exists. It can also symbolize the brief 'aligned' alliance of Tai's group and the Autobots.

 _Triad_ refers to the three dimensional alliance of the Trinity (DF-616/YYGDM-01/XLR-8):

Tai & Agumon representing DF-616.  
Karin/Sedna representing DF-616 (former reincarnation birth residence), YYGDM-01 (current home/previous incarnation's birth home).  
Dimitri & Faith representing DF-616's alternate timeline (former birth place) & YYGDM-01 (current home).  
Kensuke hailing from both XLR-8 (former reincarnation birth place) & YYGDM-01 (current home as of this story/previous incarnation's birth home).

Yeah, this is the Transformers tribute chapter. You kinda had to know it had to happen, considering Ford's a big Transformers fan and I'm a casual viewer of the lore. The series we went with is the _Transformers Prime_ (second full CGI series after _Beast Wars/Machines_ ) since it's the last complete TF series and it worked out best for us.

Poor Starscream. Let's see how he likes being the Predacon's new plaything. :P

In regards to Ken, Sora, and Athena's training, Ken's on his way to becoming Zordiark X by this point (and he'll have it just in time for _Resurrection B_ ). Sora's solitary training is mostly her meditating, so more spiritual training and less physical. As for Athena, well her and Max recap should imply what they've been up to.

That 'ominous' vibe Tai felt should be obvious if you're already reading _Resurrection B_. :D

Anyway, next time it's Matt/Metalla X about to step up his training and hopes to seek Beerusmon's angel attendant. Let's see how this fares for Mr. Friendship and Sunshine.

Send a review and see you soon!


	14. Whismon's Training

**A/N:** Now we hit the chapter dedicated mostly to Matt/Metalla X's rebound from a total defeat and seeking out Whismon's training. But when there's Metalla X, Omega X is sure to follow.

This will also include a somewhat detailed summary of an event that already took place but hasn't been written/adapted (due to time and wanting to jump forward to the next story arcs), so hopefully this should suffice for Matt's development and Dorothy's full potential realized.

Anyway, enjoy this one!

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Cha-La-Head-Cha-La (Days of Battle)**_ **)**

" _ **Hey guys, it's Tai Kamiya! A ton of crazy stuff has happened lately, and that's not even counting all the dimension adventures my friends and I have committed to.**_

 _ **Recently, my friends and I fought some alien parasite named Bebimon, who crash landed on our planet. Talk about a freaky little thing. Like straight out of a sci-fi horror movie. He was created by some scientist named Dr. Myuumon and proved troublesome when he started body snatching and taking over host's bodies. He eventually ended up possessing a few of my friends until he ultimately took over Matt's body. Without the Yamato persona to save him, Matt wasn't strong enough to resist. Fortunately, thanks to me and Dorothy, we managed to save Matt and wasted Bebimon.**_

 _ **Now from what Keke has said, Matt became distraught feeling so weak that he felt that urge to get stronger again. This is where Whismon comes in! Now, me and Matt have been invited to Beerusmon's home world to take part in Whismon's training. I'm anxious to know how challenging a god's training is!**_ "

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Continent of Server/September 13, 2011/11:30 AM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z Abridged OST -** _ **The Final Flash**_ **(BGM Music) by Cliff "AniTunez" Weinstein)**

As he stood atop a mesa in isolation, Metalla X fell in deep concentration. His clothing, consisting primarily of his usual battle armor and gear, was covered in layers of dirt and sweat. He had just put himself through another day's worth of rigorous training. He had been training tirelessly since his friend and rival, Tai Kamiya, became an Ascendant God.

And since then, he vowed to achieve that same result, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't. No, he yearned to become an Ascendant God no matter what. Even though 'Yamato' hasn't returned, some of that persona's old habits stayed with Matt Ishida. He refused to live in complacency and let his power fall by the wayside.

As he opened his eyes, Metalla X saw storm clouds approaching. He didn't care if it was bright and sunny or down pouring like there's no tomorrow. He wasn't going to budge from his spot until _he_ was ready to go.

 _Is this really the best I've got? Could be the lack of Yamato's killer instinct presence in me? He'd probably give me the edge I need?_ Metalla X's thoughts ran in his mind, skeptical of his limits.

xxxxx

 _Flashback/Over a week ago_

 _The parasite, Bebimon, landed without a second's notice. And just like the beginning of any alien sci-fi movie, some curious scientists opened the ship, only to be attacked and taken over by the insidious alien parasite. Soon afterwards, the Bebimon plague spread like wildfire. Bebimon body hopped to many unsuspecting hosts until he discovered the power of Ascendants, the enemy of his ancestors. Bebimon was a parasite engineered by Dr. Myuumon based on the hateful cells of a former king. It turned out Alpha X, in an act of rage, destroyed this king's former world and his civilization._

 _Hell bent on revenge, Bebimon continued to possess bodies, no longer dependent on weak humans. He started possessing Digimon, which already garnered the attention of the Digidestined. Davis, TK, Kari, Tike, Kara, and David confronted Bebimon, who had evolved into an adolescent state. As the Ascendants seemingly destroyed him, the parasite tricked the group and possessed Davis first. Unable to attack their friend, Bebi-Ultima X struck with hateful glee, swearing to destroy every Ascendant and their Digimon pets._

 _The parasite hopped into TK next. BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, Sheila, and the Bancho Digimon fought to save TK, but Bebimon's strength increased tenfold. Then, finally hopped to his next prime target: Matt Ishida. Matt arrived hearing of this infamous parasite that's been possessing others. Once he learned his brother had been taken over, Metalla X went into a rage and fought Bebimon._

 _However, the efforts fruitless as the alien slipped past Metalla X's view and entered one of the Ascendant's fresh cut wounds. The parasite got what he wanted: a body of the third strongest Ascendant. Metalla X, possessed by Bebimon, attacked the D3s, Digidestined and the others relentlessly. For Keke, it was difficult to fight her father. Once the parasite took full control, Metalla X's outward appearance altered. His hair turned silver and red lines formed down his cheeks. His eyes turned a fiendish dark blue._

 _Omega X, Max, Dorothy, and Avengemon arrived to save their friends. Bebi-Metalla X proved to be much for Dorothy and Avengemon, but once Omega X tapped into his Ascendant God reserves he kicked into high gear and attacked Bebi-Metalla X. Omega X tried for Level 3, but Bebi-Metalla X was able to beat that. The duel was a near stalemate as the parasite's influence augmented Metalla X's strength enough to match Omega X's Ascendant God power. Max tried his hand to stop Bebi-Metalla X and distracted him long enough for Omega X to recover._

 _Then, Mr. Dee arrived. As Bebi-Metalla X launched an attack called his_ _ **Revenge Death Ball**_ _on Omega X and Max, Mr. Dee intervened and swallowed the villain's destructive attack. This resulted in Mr. Dee being blown to bits as his puddy remains fell near Dorothy and Avengemon. This enabled Mr. Dee's pieces to merge with both. Mr. Dee reformed and connected a bond with the two, enabling them to perform a three-way merger._

" _Remember, we were all one in the same, Dorothy and Avengemon," Mr. Dee said in their minds. "It's time for us to be one again."_

 _With that, the merger was initiated. This allowed to Dorothy delve into her inner Teen-Reaper and tap into a reservoir of near limitless power. The end result? She merged with Avengemon and Fat Dee, who threw himself in front of Bebi-Metalla X's attack. As the trio merged, they became a female humanoid in full-bodied armor white suit with pink gloves. Her high-heeled boots became embellished in gold. Her armored body had a clash of black, golden, and pink embellishments. On her left shoulder is golden armor piece. She had on a belt with Dee's pudgy face on it. She gained a white helmet with a pink visor covering her face. Her battle staff converted into a long white saber. Together, the trio became Kaimodosu X Avenge Mode._

 _Kaimodosu X AM proved her worth by taking on Bebi-Metalla X. Once she neutralized Bebi-Metalla X, she helped to purge the parasite out. Attempting to make an escape, Omega X and the others pursued him. Metalla X awoke to give chase and briefly pounded the parasite as payback for body snatching him. Bebimon used a blinding flare attack to make a last ditch escape into space on his spaceship. Omega X and Max both tracked Bebimon. Omega X went Ascendant God and flew up, firing a quick_ _ **Tsunami Wave**_ _that pushed Bebimon and his ship into the sun. The Bebimon crisis was averted and every egg the parasite planted were purged thanks to some divine intervention from Shinmon's healing water._

 _For Dorothy, she gained a second partner in Mr. Dee and unlocked her full potential._

 _For Metalla X, his body being taken greatly wounded his pride._

xxxxx

"Damn that creature for taking over me!" He pushed both his hands outward and scowled. _I don't need Yamato to get stronger! I have to keep up with Tai and the gods! Otherwise, how will I stay relevant?! Gabumon, lend me your strength!_

While Metalla X resumed his arduous training, Keke kept out of sight behind some rock formations. She eyed her father meticulously and sensed his Ki escalate.

"Father, you don't have to train alone. I'm here if you need me."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act II: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter XIV: Whismon's Training**_

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/Odaiba Park/2:30 PM**_

Hours after training, Matt Ishida grew bored and restless out of his mind. He couldn't focus on rehearsing for his band's next gig. His recent possession by a creature named Bebimon had been eating away at him. To make matters worse, his Yamato persona, who had been suppressed since Teen-Reaper's defeat, couldn't bail him out.

"I wasn't strong enough to resist that parasitic freak… damn, if Yamato were still part of me I wouldn't have been taken so easily," Matt gritted his teeth while strumming the strings of his electric guitar. _I can't even focus! Ugh, I should've taken advantage of doing that Ascendant God ritual thing, but what if I'm not cut out for it? I train as hard as I could and I still get nothing!_

"Matt? Hey, are you in deep heavy thought again?" Mimi interrupted, waving her hand in front of his face. "Seriously, snap out of it!"

Gabumon sighed, scratching his head. "No matter how hard I try, he won't budge."

"If he wants to get strong that badly, get your butt up and train more already. Just don't take your anger out on the guitar," Mimi rolled her eyes as she walked away. "Keke, maybe you can go talk some sense into Matt?"

Keke turned to Matt and nodded. "Sure, leave him to me."

"Thanks, Keke, you're a lifesaver!" Mimi said as she met with Palmon to speak with their guest. They went up to Whismon, who waited for them. "Lord Whismon, sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Oh no trouble at all, Miss Mimi," Whismon chortled. "Now you have to show me more of Earth's delicious delicacies."

"Well, you've come to the right lady! I'll find you the trendiest of foods!" The Bearer of Sincerity offered the peppy otherworlder.

Keke approached Matt and sat behind him. "I watched you train earlier."

"And you stayed out of sight, why?"

She sighed. "I didn't want to bother you. I'd just get in your way."

"True, but having a spar partner wouldn't be so bad."

Hearing this, Keke mischievously grinned. "Or, are you afraid I'd sneak a punch on you like last time?"

"HAH! Like that'll happen again!" Matt laughed out loud at her remark. "Tell me that's your inner Yamakins speaking."

"Nah, just me. But, hey at least you didn't come back all filthy."

"Gah! Hey, Mimi, did you mention Whismon?" Matt asked as he sighted the aforementioned trainer of Beerusmon. "Ah, there you are, Lord Whismon!"

"Salutations, Matt Ishida," Whismon greeted him. "You just noticed I was here? It's been a while."

"But, what are you doing on Earth?"

"What am I doing here?" Whismon chortled loudly and jovially. "I simply came to enjoy a meal with Miss Mimi and Palmon!"

"With Mimi?" Gabumon asked him.

Mimi turned over to Matt. "As it turns out, me and Lord Whismon have bonded well."

"Yeah, like chocolate and milk, I think," Palmon said.

"Lord Whismon stops by my place and my family's every now and then."

Matt grumbled as he turned and faced Whismon. "Every and now then?"

"Miss Mimi is always treating me to delicious dishes and rare delicacies. Earth is certainly has an endless supply of sensational meals. To be honest, , I never get tired of coming here."

The Bearer of Sincerity smiled proudly. "And it's all thanks to me that he gets all the meals he wants. Don't forget that, Whismon!"

"Of course not! You have my dearest gratitude!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?!" Matt barked at Whismon.

"Sheesh, what are you getting so worked up over, Matt?" Mimi asked. "You're sounding just like the old Yamato with that tone."

"Sorry…" Matt sighed. "But the point still stands…"

"Oh, I get it!" Mimi smiled deviously, waving a finger to him. "You're jealous, aren't you? Jealous that I, Mimi Tachikawa with all her love for trends and beauty, is off dining with someone other than you? Since you're my boyfriend, I can certainly understand."

"Who cares about that?!"

Keke gulped. "Uh oh."

Mimi's eyes twitched as she glared intently at Matt. "Huh?! Just what do you mean by 'Who cares'?!"

"More importantly, where's Beerusmon?!"

Whismon answered promptly. "Lord Beerusmon is sleeping like a log back on his home world."

"Is that so? Then, take me and Gabumon straight to him at once!"

"Whoa! Wait!" Keke reasoned with him. "You don't really mean that!"

"I want to show that arrogant feline how strong I'm becoming! I want him to assess how far I need to go to get on Tai's Ascendant God level!"

"Um, Matt?" Mimi cleared her throat, beckoning him over behind a tree.

As Matt and Mimi walked over behind the tree, Keke apologized to Whismon.

"Please excuse my father, Lord Whismon. He's been training so hard he's lost his sense of etiquette."

"It's no problem."

After a brief minute of silence, Matt turned and addressed Mimi.

"Ok, Mimi, what now?"

"Have you completely lost your mind? If you get all confrontational like that, Beerusmon'll come and destroy our world! What if you get him mad and he decides to come here to finish the job?!"

"Look, I just want to figure out how I fare against him! I've got to fight him again to see how far I can go without Yamato!"

"'Fight' him?! I hate to burst your delusional bubble, but he'll clobber you like last time! Or, did you forget Tai barely survived against him and that was before becoming that Ascendant God?!"

"Sheesh, you really like to hit where it hurts."

"Just don't get involved is all I'm asking. If I can strike a friendship with Lord Whismon, then even if Beerusmon comes to Earth, at least I can help keep our friends and families safe. And there's no way I'm letting _you_ screw that up! You hear me?!"

Matt gritted his teeth and watched Mimi head back over to Whismon.

"Ok, Lord Whismon! Sorry to keep you waiting, let's go!"

"Sure. I'm looking forward to these desserts you talk so fondly about. I have quite the sweet tooth."

However, Matt wouldn't accept no for an answer and stormed over to them. Keke quickly grabbed and restrained him.

"Dad, what are you doing?!"

"Wait, I'm not done talking with you, Whismon!" Matt barked at him. _I'll have to convince him to take me there before it's too late!_ Suddenly, something just dawned on him. He sensed no presence of energy from him. _What's this? It's like a Ki without Ki! It won't let me attack!_

And right at that brief second, Matt noticed Whismon giving him the eye as if he was already reading his thoughts.

"Whismon! Just what the hell are you? There's no way you're simply Beerusmon's trainer!"

"Dad! That's no way to address Lord Whismon!" Keke whispered loudly in his ear.

Gabumon backed away afraid of what might escalate from this situation.

"Oh? Didn't I say so before?" Whismon said as he paused. He turned facing Matt with a smile. "I'm exactly what you say I am: Lord Beerusmon's teacher."

Matt, Mimi, Keke, and the Digimon gawked at this.

"T-Teacher?!" Matt sputtered out.

"Wait, you taught Beerusmon?" Mimi asked the divine otherworlder.

"Indeed."

"Then, you must be stronger than him, right?"

Whismon chortled jovially. "Hohoho! Now that I do wonder!"

Mimi smirked. "Well, we're running late! There's a delicious dessert shop selling some limited edition flavors! Why don't we get going?"

"Oh, yes! A limited edition flavor! Only… how much?"

"Four! Only four!"

Matt couldn't believe this and kept gawking. "You're really… Beerusmon's teacher?"

Keke whispered. "I wonder if Max knows that?"

"Oh, Matt, my boy, let me give you a word of advice," Whismon openly addressed the Bearer of Friendship. "I take it you've been undergoing rigorous nonstop physical training, correct? But the way you train, no matter how long it takes you, you'll never be able to defeat Lord Beerusmon on power alone. The most crucial skill you lack is learning to control your power. If that's the case, then you could surpass that other Ascendant friend of yours, Taichi Kamiya."

"Yeah, that's right!"

"But it will not an easy task. Well then, I'm off." Whismon said as he started off with Mimi and Palmon.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Tough Battle**_ **)**

Taking Whismon's advice and warning to heart, Matt slipped out of Keke's hold and flew over landing in front of Whismon as well as Mimi and Palmon startling the duo.

"Hey, we're hungry, Matt!" Palmon whined.

"Ugh, what is it now, Matt?!" Mimi shouted at him.

"Can you teach me how to control my Ki to reach this divine level?" Matt asked Whismon humbly. He looked intently into Whismon's eyes. Sucking up his own pride, he sank down and dropped to one knee bowing to him. "Make me your student please and I won't let you down!"

"Dad!" Keke called out to him. "Just drop it and train with me!"

Mimi scoffed at Matt. "Can't you give it a rest already?"

"All right then, I'll train you."

"What?!" The Bearer of Sincerity gasped.

Gabumon added to Mimi's surprise. "Do you mean it?!"

"If you'll agree to become a Digital God of Destruction one day," Whismon named his condition to Matt.

"What?!"

"Well, Miss Mimi and Palmon, let's get going!"

"I'm really sorry if Matt had to act like such a pest right now. It's almost like his other self's come back to boss people around again."

"Oh, not at all!"

 **(End theme)**

"Fine then!" Matt yelled out, causing Whismon to pause at his tracks again. Standing up, he chuckled loudly. "How about I treat you to the most delicious food on Earth?! You have my guarantee it will blow your mind!"

"The most delicious food on Earth enough to blow my mind?" Whismon pondered.

"That's right, Lord Whismon! The _most_ delicious food on Earth!"

Gabumon, Palmon, and Keke balked at Matt's hyperbolic statement. They hoped Whismon wouldn't be foolish enough to take his claim at face value.

"Matt, that's my responsibility!" Mimi barked at him.

"The tastiest food on… Earth, huh?" Whismon was tempted by Matt's offer.

"Don't tell me you're buying this, Lord Whismon?" Palmon asked him.

Keke facepalmed. "I think he just did."

"If… you're… _very_ … curious!" Matt teased him. "Then follow me!"

"Oho! Please, excuse me for a moment, Miss Mimi!" Whismon giggled and waltzed over to Matt.

"Wait, Lord Whismon! Hang on a minute!" Mimi called out to him.

"Oh, this is gonna go over well," muttered Gabumon.

xxxxx

 _ **Matt's Apartment/3:15 PM**_

After taking and failing miserably to entice Whismon, Matt brought the attendant, Mimi, and Keke to his place.

Wearing an apron, Matt held a chicken egg for all to see. "Now allow me to demonstrate to you the Ishida Rice Omelette Special!"

"Do you even know how to crack an egg?"

"Quiet, Mimi! I've got this!"

"Hey now, dad, makes good omelettes," Keke added. "At least the future version of my dad did."

"Pay attention as I start!" Matt prepared to crack an egg, but it slipped out of his hand and spilled on his kitchen counter. "Gah!" He grabbed another egg and mumbled. "Gently… gently now… like I'm holding a child!" His hand accidentally crushed the egg as the yolk splattered on the counter. He anxiously grabbed another egg and it cracked. He tried again and it cracked. "C'mon, you stupid shells!"

Mimi balked at this. "Oh, this is embarrassing."

"Hey, I thought you know how to cook!" Palmon exclaimed.

"He does, but he trained so hard he can't seem to strong his strength and anxiety," Keke facepalmed at Matt's failure to crack an egg in a bowl. "He never has this much trouble!"

"Yeeeeah, anyway, you ready to go, Lord Whismon?" Mimi asked the otherworlder.

"What a shame. He certainly got my hopes up!"

"Hey, wait!" Matt called out with a yolk-covered face.

"Give it up, Matt. You're totally hopeless," Mimi chastised him.

"Oh, shut it! You have no right to criticize my cooking, Miss Microwave Dinner!" Matt snapped at her. Then it just dawned on him and he turned to the divine otherworlder. "Whismon, what has Mimi given you to eat?"

"Let's see here. Tempura, boiled eel, oden, sukiyuki, crab hot pot, motsunabe We've even had Kaiseki cuisine."

Having heard straight from the otherworlder's mouth, Matt chortled. "Just like I thought!" He made a Phoenix Wright objection pose and pointed to Mimi. "Mimi's been hiding Earth's most delicious cuisine!"

"The most delicious? That's quite the most provocative claim," curiously asked Whismon. "It's a favorite of hers that she can't go a week without!"

"Huh?! Oh, no, Matt…!" Mimi spat out.

"What could it be? It sounds terribly fascinating," Whismon said.

A few minutes later, Matt finished heating up a cup and pulled the seal open, revealing a hot ramen mixed with vegetables, chicken, and some kind of fermented beans. "Help yourself! This is perfection in a cup!"

Whismon picked up the cup with chopsticks in another hand. He eyed the bowl meticulously.

"So, this is the most delicious food on Earth?" He then slurped up some noodle in his mouth.

Matt watched him closely and anxiously. He followed Whismon's swallowing of the noodle as it went straight down his throat.

After a brief interval of silence, Whismon's eyes lit up and he let out an overly orgasmic moan, expressing his sheer delight of the natto ramen.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged OST -** _ **Victory Fanfare**_ **)**

" _ **Ooooooooh!**_ This is truly magnificent! I think my mouth is in love!" Whismon quickly slurped up the rest of the ramen. "It slips down my throat like silk! What delicate taste and such refined soup! And all you need is to add hot water!" He turned to Mimi, smiling from ear to ear. "Miss Mimi, how could you keep hide something like this on purpose?"

"That was my guilty pleasure! No one was supposed to know!" Mimi wailed in defeat, which made Matt smile.

"Yes!" Matt clenched his fist in victory.

Keke walked over and patted Mimi. "There, there, can't win them all, mom." She exchanged looks with Mimi and winked. "Good luck, dad."

"So, when do we leave?" Matt asked Whismon.

"Anytime you're ready, Matt Ishida."

"Good, I'm raring to go."

xxxxx

Once departing Earth, Whismon traversed through gateways as he traveled through the Digiverse. Matt, sporting a new white and gray armor, and Gabumon grabbed onto him tight. The Bearer of Friendship carried with him a huge luggage (more like a giant bag) of things, including training gear, to take.

"My, it seems Miss Mimi was quite steamed when you showed me her ramen. She was angier than I expected she would be."

"What? Don't tell me you knew all along!"

"No, no, nothing like that. She can be quite a nice lady."

Matt scoffed. "Right."

"By the way, you asked if I can transport that Keke girl to my world?"

"If you can, she's desperately wanted to train with me more."

"Very well."

"If she can help me achieve Ascendant God."

"Here we are! Next stop: Lord Beerusmon's world!" Whismon announced as they approached the world with resembled an upside down pyramid with green vegetation and a giant tree protruding from the top of it.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Beerus' Planet**_ **)**

"Well, this is not what I expected for a planet," Matt was visibly taken aback by the shape of Beerusmon's realm.

"Seems big for two people. Don't you get any guests, sir?" Gabumon asked Whismon.

"Ohoh, not too often. We're cut off from the rest of the Digiverse and anyone who's in the know about Lord Beerusmon's reputation know to stay away."

"Guess that makes us among the first guests then," Matt said, dropping his bag on the ground.

"Ah, I better go fetch that pretty daughter of yours," Whismon said, tapping his staff as he teleported and traversed out of Beerusmon's domain.

"Why don't we scour the place, Gabumon?"

"What and get lost?!"

Just then, a small blue fish floating in a bowl hovered over to meet Matt.

"And you are?" Matt quirked a brow at the fish Digimon.

"Seermon. So, you're the Crest of Friendship bearer? And you want to get strong to fight Lord Beerusmon?"

"Yeah, of course."

Seermon sighed, shaking his head. "You're just asking for trouble."

xxxxx

Not long after Matt and Gabumon arrived, Whismon returned with Keke in tow. The D3 instantly became enthralled by the elaborate decorum and divine atmosphere.

"Wow, I could live in a place like this!" Keke looked around looking awestruck. She scoured the gardens. "So pretty!"

"Feel free to look and explore anywhere except Lord Beerusmon's chamber, Miss Keke," Whismon stated. "He's taking his cat nap now and he doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Right, thanks for telling me, Lord Whismon!"

"So, since my daughter's here, she and I can start training by morning," Matt said, sitting on some steps with Gabumon.

"Very well. I'll show you two the area you can spar on, but understand I'll be supervising you, Matt."

"Just me?"

"You were the one who asked to be trained not Keke. If you wish to prove your worth to me, you'll spar with her, who'll serve as my adjunct trainer for these lessons," Whismon declared. "So, are you willing to accept this bargain?"

Mulling over his decision, Matt turned to Keke. "Are you ok with this?"

"Sure if you're ok with it."

 **(End theme)**

Furrowing his brows, Matt pointed to Keke. "Then, you better bring your A-game, Keke. No hold backs!"

"Right!" Keke replied earnestly.

Gabumon approached Whismon. "Sir, with all due respect, these two shouldn't be sparring. They're…"

"They've agreed to the conditions I made. I'd like to assess whether Matt is willing to be my student or not," Whismon said, eyeing Matt closely. "Look at it like this, he can learn from the follies he faced when he let that parasitic creature take him over."

"Yes, Bebimon possessed Matt and had me infected. Both of us were under his control. I'll never forget how much Matt resented being used against his will and not having Yamato to save him," the blue-furred and horned Digimon recounted the previous conflict with Bebimon.

"A good reason to find that edge he's lacked. Perhaps that's what's required to bring him one step closer to becoming an Ascendant God," Whismon added on. "Perhaps fighting someone dear to him can help rekindle that edge he once had."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Fighters OST -** _ **Vegeta's Theme**_ **)**

A few days since arriving on Beerusmon's planet, Matt and Keke painstakingly trained together in hopes the Bearer of Friendship could impress Whismon. Matt worked his hardest adapting to the environment all the while keeping track of Keke.

"Here I come, dad!" Keke rushed Matt as she went for a kick, which Matt caught one-handed. "Nice counter, but not enough!" She then jumped up and kicked with her other foot.

However, Matt ducked and tossed Keke to the side. She landed on her feet and forged two pink energy discs. She tossed her _**Rosemark Discs**_ at him. Matt quickly evaded the energy discs and lured them into the air. Keke moved her hands around, controlling the discs maneuverability. Matt flew further up as he reached the top most of Beerusmon's palace.

Matt extended a hand out and fired off a beam, wiping out the energy discs. Keke flew up and attacked Matt with rapidfire kicks. Matt swerved around Keke's flurry of kicks and swiftly phased behind her. Keke instinctively whirled around and elbowed his face, but Matt caught her elbow.

"Not bad, dad, but what do you say we go Ascendant and see who's better?"

Nodding, Matt accepted her challenge. As they descended to the ground, Matt beckoned Gabumon over. Upon invoking his Crest energies, he and Gabumon merged to become Metalla X. Keke powered up as her long strawberry hair converted into spiky gold.

Metalla X and Keke rushed each other. Keke went for a flying kick, but Metalla X sidestepped his daughter. Keke spun around and unleashed a flurry of kicks. Metalla X evaded her every kick. Metalla X quickly phased out of Keke's reach and reappeared behind her. He went to club her in the back. Keke quickly grabbed Metalla X's hand and tossed him overhead. Metalla X landed on his feet and unleashed an aura, which knocked Keke back.

"Well now," Whismon murmured, watching Metalla X and Keke's spar session.

As Keke prepared her next attack, Metalla X already appeared in front of her. He pushed a hand right in her face. Gritting her teeth, Keke turned away and conceded.

"I can't beat you, dad."

Metalla X dropped his hand and patted her shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short. You held your own with me. And you have plenty room to grow."

Upon hearing this, Keke smiled genuinely. "Thanks, dad."

"Are you still willing to help me become an Ascendant God?"

"Anything you want, I'll give my best."

Metalla X and Keke walked away to take their breaks.

 **(End theme)**

"So, think he's more than ready to undergo your training?" Seermon asked Whismon.

Whismon said nothing, keenly observing Metalla X moving into an isolated location.

"If Keke can't seem to bring the best out of Matt, then perhaps Taichi can improvise."

xxxxx

Metalla X and Keke waited for Whismon in Beerusmon's garden. When the attendant finally came, he approached them. He glared over Metalla X and nodded.

"Ok, Matt, go ahead and power-up to your full maximum so I may assess."

Nodding, Metalla X did as asked and powered up. An aura brimming with electrical sparks flared over him. Metalla X kept going until he reached his limit and ceased going over. Keke watched in awe at her father's immense power surging out and blowing the vegetation from the vicinity.

 _Incredible! He's no Ascendant God, but he's stronger than he was when he fought Beerusmon during Mimi's party! He's pretty much almost on par with a Level 3 Ascendant!_ Keke thought, feeling out Metalla X's Ki output.

Whismon nodded. "Ok, you can relax, Matt."

Metalla X powered down.

"Miss Keke, may I ask you to demonstrate your power for me?"

"Yes, Lord Whismon," Keke replied, powering up in similar fashion. She tensed up and increased her power.

Metalla X watched in shock as Keke powered up to Ascendant Level 2. Her hair became spikier and rigid. She gained some musculature in her body, but retained her feminine frame. Her aura, like Metalla X, gained electrical sparks.

 _Damn, just what kind of training have you and Max been going through?!_ Metalla X balked in thought. _She's sure as hell eclipsed Kari when she fought Virus! That's my girl._

"Surprised I got this strong, dad?"

"Not at all. You are my daughter, Keke. So, I take it you and Max have been training…?"

"Together? Yep, we sure have, but I'm not giving away our _secret_ that easily," Keke teased him with a playful wink and grin.

"I don't even want to ask," Metalla X scoffed.

"Ok, that'll be enough," Whismon said, waving his staff around and restoring the garden the Ascendants wiped out with their auras.

"Sorry, Lord Whismon," Keke powered down.

"Judging based on your powers, I can assess that Matt is undeniably the stronger of the two."

"Was there any doubt," Metalla X smirked.

"But you're still not even a blimp on Lord Beerusmon's mind, Matt."

"You have to rub it in."

"And Miss Keke is no slouch in terms of raw power, but as demonstrated in her spar session with you, she's shown to have exquisite fighting skills. Even if she's your lesser, don't overlook her. She may catch you off guard. And do you see why I said you needed more than raw power to defeat Lord Beerusmon? To achieve the power of a god, you have to master all the other necessary fundamentals a warrior must possess. That alone can help you achieve Ki control."

Metalla X frowned. "Right."

"Miss Keke seems to understand than you do. It's imperative you train with her if you're looking to achieve Ascendant God under my watch."

"Wait, I can achieve the power of an Ascendant God?! But don't I need the ritual to become one?!" Metalla X asked.

"Yeah, this is is news to me," Keke blinked thrice. "Unless… I wonder if Matt knows about this?"

"I'm sure he does, Miss Keke," Whismon said. "And to answer your question, Matt, my training can help prep your augment body to handle the God Ki properties you'll achieve. However, it's paramount you have to go through with the ritual. You do have five righteous Ascendants in mind with energy to spare?"

Keke raised her hand. "I can. No questions asked!"

Metalla X smirked. "Thanks, Keke."

"I can probably convince Max and my friends, too."

"You, Max, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David? That's plenty."

"That's six. You only need five," Whismon stated.

"Then, maybe Max or Sam can sit out. I'm definitely giving you some of my power though," Keke firmly insisted to Metalla X.

"Ok! Well settles things!" Beerusmon's attendant jovially chuckled. "Why don't we get started with a brief sparring match, Matt?"

Metalla X dropped into a fighting stance and faced off with Whismon. "It's why I'm here for."

Keke kept her distance, watching Metalla X and Whismon square off.

 _This is it, Tai. I'm going to go the distance and show that stupid feline I don't need Yamato to achieve my goals! I will become an Ascendant God!_ Metalla X thought while rushing ahead to meet Whismon head-on.

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Odaiba District/Tai's Apartment/October 2, 2011/9:30 AM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **An Elegant Noontime**_ **)**

"Wait, that's where Matt's been this whole time?!" Yelled out Tai, who jumped out of his chair after listening to Sora and Mimi. He openly scoffed. "That jerk! He never bothered to tell me?!"

"You really expect him to tell you?" Mimi rolled her eyes. "This is Matt we're talking about here."

"It sounds like some of Yamato's tendencies are seeping through Matt's personality lately," Sora said. "Almost as if that personality's back with a vengeance."

Tai quickly stood and muttered his grievances. "He's probably already gained ahead of me with Whismon's training! Where's Whismon when you need him?"

"Right here," chimed in Whismon, who appeared in the apartment room.

"Whismon! Talk about good timing!" The Bearer of Courage excitedly yelled out.

Agumon added. "Yeah! We were thinking how we can reach you!"

"Well, have no fear, my friends. I am here."

Dorothy got up from her chair and looked over Whismon. "You're Lord Whismon? Nice to meet you, sir!" She bowed politely to him.

"Well, don't you have proper etiquette, child," Whismon chortled. "And to think you used to be a monster."

"Mmph, I'm not a monster!" Dorothy frowned.

Tai cleared his throat and whispered to Whismon. "Psst, ever since she merged with Dee, she regained all her memories of who she was before. She doesn't like to be reminded of being… well, the evil Teen-Reaper."

"Oh right, memories were cleansed since that creature reincarnated into his girl! And now a merger with that monster's good side gave her back those memories. I didn't know that!"

Dorothy got annoyed over the gossip.

"My apologies, little miss," Whismon addressed Dorothy.

"She's something like my adoptive daughter now," Tai said. "Right, Sora?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Sora nodded, exchanging smiles with Tai and Dorothy.

"Ok! Whismon, now that you're here you've got to take me and Agumon to Lord Beerusmon's place!" Tai pleaded to him. "No way I'm sitting back and letting Matt get several steps ahead of me!"

"Yeah, you're giving him and Gabumon specialty training!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Fear not. That's why I'm here. See, Keke can only do so much bringing out Matt's full power," Whismon pointed out. "If anyone can push him to his limits, it's you, Tai."

"Whismon, is Keke ok?" Mimi asked the otherworlder.

"Indeed, she's rather enjoying her time there."

 **(End theme)**

 _Well, if Tai and Agumon are going, I'd like to join, too._ Interjected a voice coming from Max, who contacted everyone from his and Simms' Watcher post.

"Max?" Tai and Sora said together.

 _Can you hold on? I know Keke's with Matt on Lord Beerusmon's world, so I'd like to come and check in with her._ Max communed with everyone.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **Premonition of a Grand Adventure**_ **)**

"Sure, I'll use Instant Movement and come get ya," the Bearer of Courage stated. "I'll be there in a sec."

"Wait, you're leaving, Tai?" Dorothy asked her foster father.

"Yeah, but listen can I trust you to watch the place while I'm gone? I'll be back to check in every now and then," Tai said, patting Dorothy's shoulders.

"Sure no problem! I'll keep this place nice and clean!"

"Thatta girl. Sora, I'm sure you and Kari can offer Dorothy help if she needs it."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, we will when we're available, but I think we both know Dorothy's capable of caring for herself."

"But I know how caring like a mother you are so…"

"Hey, I'm not just always the _motherly_ figure!" Sora retorted.

 _That makes you_ you _, Sora._ Max said genuinely to his mother.

"Thanks, Max," Sora acknowledged her son's remark. "Ok, Tai, if you're going, don't come back until you're stronger than Matt!"

"Hey, since when do I ever not deliver promises?" Tai modestly added.

"When you said you'd clean up the place," Mimi pointed to the mess scattered all over Tai's apartment. "Dorothy, honey I feel bad for you."

"It's ok! I'm used to cleaning up after us!"

 _You really shouldn't have to slave yourself for Tai's laziness at home, Dorothy._ Max chimed in.

"Anyhow, anytime you're ready," Whismon said.

"Right, give me a minute to grab Max," Tai said as he teleported using _Instant Movement_.

Sighing, Sora stood and looked around Tai's apartment. "Dorothy, might as well get started."

"Well, I'm not cleaning this mess up!" Mimi voiced her discontent about Tai's messiness.

"Sad thing is, Tai never used to be this messy," Sora sighed. "When he gets back, that's gonna change."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **The Gods' Bolero**_ **)**

Matt ceased his mediation as he and Gabumon sensed the presence of Whismon approach. He and Gabumon bolted out of the meditation area. They arrived at the entrance of the sanctuary. They sighted a glowing blue orb floating over past the giant tree canopy.

Elsewhere, Keke, lying in a pond wearing a hot pink bikini, relaxed after a day's worth of training with Matt. She, too, sensed the approach of Whismon along with a few others she recognized, one she quickly sensed right off the bat.

"Max?!" Keke gasped as her eyes shot open. She jumped out of the pool and put a towel around herself.

As Matt looked up to see Whismon descending, Seermon floated over to him.

Matt muttered. "So, he's coming."

Seermon added with intrigue. "Ah, you're finally able to sense divine Ki in this realm!"

"Me, too, I can finally sense Whismon now," Gabumon said.

Once Keke arrived, she, Matt, Gabumon, and Seermon saw Whismon descend with guests in tow.

"Welcome back, Lord Whismon. Nothing has happened while you were away," Matt formally greeted the deity. Then, to his dismay, he saw Tai, Agumon, and Max with Whismon.

"Hey, guys!" Agumon greeted them.

"Yo! Why the heck did you not tell us you'd be training with Whismon?!" Tai chastised Matt.

"Should've known you'd show up," the Bearer of Friendship snorted at his rival.

"Well, well, just like I predicted," Seermon the oracle fish chuckled to Matt.

Max waved to Matt and quickly turned to Keke, who ran up and threw herself on top of him.

"Whoa, nice to see you, too, Keke…!" Max yelped, catching the bikini clad woman in his arms. "And nice view, too."

With her arms folded over him, Keke leaned over and kissed Max. Max, naturally, returned the favor.

"Sorry! I couldn't fetch my clothes in time when I sensed you!"

"Nah, you can be in your birthday suit and I wouldn't mind. You still got a hot bod, babe," he grinned in her face and locked lips with her again.

"Oook, you two take your makeout session elsewhere," Tai shrugged them off.

"Heh, sorry, guys," Max stood up with Keke not bothering to cover herself up. "So, now that we're here, Tai and Agumon wish to train with you, Lord Whismon." He paused and noticed Matt wearing a pink apron. "Um…?"

"Yeah, what? It's the apron, right?"

Resisting the urge to chuckle, Max nodded dismissively. "Nah, just forget it."

Keke giggled. "I think it looks cute on dad."

"Thank you for taking the trash out and cleaning the sanctuary, Matt," Whismon acknowledged Matt's hard work.

"You're welcome."

"Is Lord Beerusmon still sound asleep?"

"Yes, Lord Whismon."

Gabumon added. "He's napping like a cat!"

"Well put," Max muttered.

"I see. It's quite a shame, isn't it?" Whismon said nonchalantly. He lowered his staff over his hand and produced a pink box with red hearts on it.

"Huh? A present from whom?" The Bearer of Courage noticed the box.

"They're delicious sweets I received from Miss Mimi. I brought a portion to share with Lord Beerusmon, but since he's asleep I suppose I'll have to eat them alone."

"Yeah, that's too bad for him," Tai snickered.

"Oh right another thing, Matt," Whismon addressed the blonde. "I've brought Tai and Agumon here. Yes, as you can already surmise they're adamant about receiving training with me."

"Like I said, I figured these two would show up sooner than later," Matt scoffed, eyeing both the aforementioned duo. "No way they'd want to miss out on this opportunity to ruin it for me."

Tai and Agumon both chuckled modestly.

"Man you're so cold, Matt!" Tai shrugged off his snide remark with a smile. "I heard you and Keke have been training here together for almost a whole month!"

"A whole month! I bet you've gotten much stronger, Keke!" Agumon turned to the female D3.

Giggling, Keke struck a sexy pose. "Maaaybe just a little."

"She's strong enough to keep up and last with me at level two," Matt said.

"Yeah, sounds about right," Keke nodded. "Besides, going level two saves me the trouble from ever having to bulk out like you boys do."

Max folded an arm over Keke. "You're pleasant to look at no matter what state you're at."

"Thanks, Max."

"Well, you could've told me sooner, Matt!" Tai said.

"Like I need to tell you anything. Seriously, I made the request to train with Whismon not you."

 **(End theme)**

Staring intently at Matt, Tai assessed Matt's appearance and power.

"What? What the hell are you looking at, Tai?" Matt demanded, looking perturbed by Tai's glare.

"Wow, Matt! I can't believe how much you've improved! I'd say you might be even stronger than me! For once, you Ki is like world's apart than it was before!"

"Whatever you say," Matt snorted.

"In all honesty, I couldn't even tell it was you, Matt, especially with that apron you got on."

Keke giggled again. "I know! Isn't it just cute?!"

"Hey! Don't you stare at it!" Matt rebuked.

"So, what kind of training have you been going with Keke and Gabumon?" Tai curiously asked Matt.

"A bit of sparring, dancing, and some really weird recreational crap," Keke sarcastically replied. "Y'know, the boring and mundane stuff."

"Dancing?" Tai balked at Keke. "Oh right, that's supposed to be sarcasm, huh?"

Max sighed. "So glad your sarcasm radar is on point, Tai."

"Miss Keke is right. She has been training diligently with her father, but that's done with. You really want to know what Matt and Gabumon have been doing lately?" Whismon winked to Tai, Agumon, and Max.

"I'll show you soon enough."

"Oh, now this I can't wait to see!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Just some warning, you guys are going to be singing a different tune before long," Matt replied. "This is your last chance to leave before you have to leave here a sniveling mess." He ended with a devious grin on his face.

"Hah, we'll see about that," Tai chortled. "I'm not losing to you!"

"Now, now, gentlemen, settle down," Whismon played peacemaker between the rivals. "Oh, Tai, weren't you and Agumon in urgent need to use the laboratory?"

Agumon yelped while grabbing his crotch. "Oh, right! Where's the bathroom in this place?!"

"I'll show you, my friend," Gabumon offered, escorting Agumon away.

"Crap! I can't hold it in!" Tai raced off after the Digimon.

"Well then, I'll leave the rest to you. You can show Max around this place," Whismon said, holding the sweet box. "I'm going to take care of these sweets."

"As you wish, Lord Whismon."

As Whismon walked off with Seermon, Max and Keke approached Matt.

"So, I take it Keke was able to transfer her Ki to you?" Max asked Matt. "Was it enough to invoke Ascendant God?"

"Wasn't the prerequisite five?" Matt inquired to Max.

"Correct, but a bulk of the Alpha X energy left in me I donated a portion over to Keke," Max said. "I supplied her with energy equal to five Ascendants." He took Keke's hand, smiling to her. "That should've been enough to unlock your Ascendant God power."

"Well, it didn't. No matter how hard me and Keke tried," Matt revealed.

"That's not true, dad," Keke pointed out. "We did briefly get you to be an Ascendant God, even only a few moments."

"It wasn't enough even after all the pitted frustration I still had about Bebimon!" The Bearer of Friendship vented over his failure. "A few brief seconds isn't going to cut it."

"Maybe, but with Tai here surely you'll go further in your training."

"Sorry I let you down, dad," Keke said apologetically and very despondently.

"You didn't, Keke. You did all you can. Next time, we'll go with the ritual."

"Right."

"You and your brother are two I can depend on to train with if Tai the clown isn't dicking around."

"Oh, don't get me started about Tai," Max shared Matt's discontent with Tai's troubled behavior at points. "So, shouldn't you get back to your um… training?"

"Yeah, if you want to call it training," Matt muttered. "I better go get Tai. It's time to tend to Lord Beerusmon."

" _Tend_ to Lord Beerusmon?" Max asked curiously.

Upon hearing this, Keke shuddered. "Believe me, it's not as pleasant as it sounds."

"Um, as much as I don't mind you walking around in a bikini, shouldn't you cover up while walking around here? Y'know with respect to Lords Whismon and Beerusmon?"

"Oh, they don't mind! So, I'm still going to walk around in my bikini!" Keke stood proudly, showing off her sexy body. "Buuut, I better not catch cold." She quickly covered up most of her bikini clad body in her towel. "Hang on, dad! We're coming!"

"What? You have to house clean Lord Beerusmon or something?" Max wondered.

xxxxx

 _ **Beerusmon's Quarters**_

Opening the doors into Beerusmon's resting quarters, Matt and Gabumon escorted Tai and Agumon inside.

"Right now Lord Beerusmon is asleep, so do mind your voice and lower it," Matt warned Tai.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning," Tai replied as he scanned the spacious chamber. He looked around in awe. "Wow, so this is where Lord Beerusmon sleeps?"

"He must have a big bed he sleeps in!" Agumon said.

Gabumon sweatdropped at Agumon's comment. "Well, don't get your hopes up."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Beerus Tea Time**_ **)**

The group paused as they stumbled upon a giant hourglass. It was centered in a spacious vicinity big enough to fit the 10 story tall hourglass. Four smaller hourglasses, each a quarter of the size of the giant one, floated around the big one and sealed in orbs. A giant cobra's head, with its mouth gaping open, was situated at the top of the ceiling.

Tai gazed in awe at the decorum. "Whoa! Now that's one big snake statue!"

"Beats me. He already looks like Anubis, so he has a penchant for ancient Egyptian-styled things," Matt replied plainly.

"And what about all these hourglass things?!" Agumon looked around counting each one.

"They're his alarm clocks," Gabumon stated. "I'd advise touching them. They'll go off."

Max and Keke entered to see their fathers float up to check on Beerusmon.

"Man, this is too spacious for Lord Beerusmon! It's not like he's jumbo-sized like Lord Huanglongmon and the Sovereigns are!" Max exclaimed.

"Kinda fits the size of his ego and gourmet mouth," Keke muttered sardonically.

As they reached his bedside, Tai and Matt saw the Digital God of Destruction asleep snoring loudly. Beerusmon was curled up in his bed wearing his nightgown.

"Sheesh, Lord Beerusmon sure has a weird bedroom," the Bearer of Courage gawked over the god's catnap.

"Hurry up and put this on!" Matt tossed Tai an extra apron, but one that was blue.

"Wha…?" Tai grimaced while tying the apron on. "Why do I gotta train with this on? I'm not a house maid!"

"Shut up! Now, listen, our job is to change Lord Beerusmon's sheets and blanket!" Matt charged.

"Ugh, sheets _and_ blanket?! I hate having to clean up after myself! This isn't what I had in mind with training!"

"Are we clear? Just don't wake Lord Beerusmon up. Nothing makes him angrier than waking him up from his sleep. So, if you accidentally wake him up, we're screwed!"

Tai gulped nervously and whispered. "Y-Yeah, got it." He punched his fist. "Yeah, let's do th…!"

"SSSSSHHH!" Matt tight-lipped him.

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, Beerusmon moaned while tossing and turning in his bed, which startled both Tai and Matt.

"Damn it, Tai!" Matt cursed loudly.

"This isn't good!" Tai prepared to restrain Beerusmon.

Much to their relief, Beerusmon leaned to his side and fell back asleep. Everyone else relaxed their little heads.

"Ugh, was that ever close," Max groaned. "Dad, be mindful."

"You careless imbecile! We could've been creamed!" Matt whispered angrily.

"Sorry, my bad, but how are we supposed to change his sheets and blanket?"

"We wait."

"Sorry, but waiting isn't exactly my best virtue," Tai dismissively nodded.

 **(Cue Power Rangers OST -** _ **Bulk and Skull Theme**_ **)**

For a few minutes, they waited for Beerusmon, who was still sound and peacefully asleep.

Then, those few minutes became fifteen minutes.

"Seriously? He's still asleep?" Tai gaped in shock over Beerusmon's sleeping patterns. "My old cat, Miko, and Gatomon don't sleep this much."

"Quiet," Matt muttered.

Another few minutes passed.

"Now, Matt?"

"Not yet."

Max and Keke sat down together playing go fish as they, too, waited.

Tai descended on Beerusmon's bedside and looked over the sleeping god.

"He may be super strong, but he's got one hell of a bad odor…"

Suddenly, Beerusmon's left eye shot wide open as if he just heard Tai insult him.

"Crap!"

"You idiot, Tai!"

"What happened?!" Max yelled out, which prompted Keke to cup his mouth.

"Tai!" Agumon shouted as Gabumon covered his mouth.

"Sssh!"

Tai nervously waved to Beerusmon. "Oh, hi-i-i, Lord Beerusmon! We're sorry to interrupt your…" He watched as Beerusmon close his eye. "...sleep? Um, huh?" He let out a deep sigh of relief. "Oh crap, that was close."

"Can't you just wait patiently?!" Matt chastised Tai.

 _ **Bam!**_

Just then, Tai was sent flying back as a result of Beerusmon's tail smacking him hard. Matt quickly dove for Tai and kicked him away from an hourglass, narrowly avoiding setting it off. Tai was booted straight into a wall.

 **(End theme)**

Matt checked on Beerusmon. "Is he even asleep?" He sighed hard, relieved they hadn't awakened him.

"Yeow-ow-ow…" Tai cringed painfully as Agumon and Gabumon floated over to check on him.

"You ok, buddy?" Agumon asked his partner.

"Ye-yeah, just peachy... except the part of me being booted into a wall…"

"Dad, here let me help," Max flew over to Tai and yanked him off the wall.

"Thanks," Tai rubbed the sore spots on his head and back. "Man talk about bad sleeping habits. But he still packs plenty of power asleep!"

"Clearly he doesn't hold back even when he's asleep," Max said.

"Got that right," Matt nodded.

"What do we do now?" The Bearer of Courage inquired.

"What else? We wait until he turns over in his sleep." Matt checked on Beerusmon. "Besides, I know exactly when Lord Beerusmon does nex-!"

 _ **Bam!**_

Matt got booted in the face by Beerusmon's foot and was sent crashing into an hourglass.

"NO!" Tai, Max, Keke, and the Digimon shouted in unison.

"I've got this!" Tai yelled as he used _Instant Movement_ to teleport himself over to Matt and the hourglass. He quickly teleported the detonating hourglass out of the chamber and relocated…

xxxxx

...to where Whismon was outside Beerusmon's palace and taking a stroll down the meadow.

Whismon paused to see Tai holding the hourglass, which was covered in yellow light seconds was exploding.

"Sorry about this, Lord Whismon, but can you handle this? Later!"

 _ **Shoom.**_

"Huh?"

 _ **Ba-Boom!**_

Whismon was left covered in smoke and hourglass debris.

"Ohoho! I must give him points for creativity!"

xxxxx

"Man I can't dodge a hit like that again!" Tai feared for his security. "I tell ya, he's gotta be trolling us."

"Or, do you really think he is asleep?" Agumon wondered.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged OST -** _ **The Oppressed**_ **)**

Suddenly, Beerusmon grabbed Tai's foot and pulled him forward.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ok, Lord Beerusmon, you've gotta be asleep, right?!"

"Keep your voice down already!" Matt, Max, and Keke quietly shouted.

As Tai covered his mouth, Beerusmon slightly loosened his hold and fell back.

"Hold very still," Matt whispered loudly. "Ok now!" He flew over and yanked the sheets off.

"You done yet?!" Tai asked with mouth still covered.

Matt turned the sheets over and neatly placed them back over Beerusmon's bed.

"Hurry up!"

"Almost done!" Matt said, fixing the sheets smoothly and neatly. "Just a bit more!"

Matt took out a smell burned fish and hang it over Beerusmon's face. Naturally, Beerusmon's nose twitched at the smell of fish.

"Here, here, Lord Beerusmon! Here's some delicious sardine!"

"More like burned fish," Max remarked.

As the sleeping Beerusmon floated back on his bed, Matt placed the sardine in Beerusmon's mouth. The cat snapped up the fish and swallowed it. Tai managed to pull his foot out and yelped.

"Ow, ow! That hurts!"

Matt placed the folded blanket next to Beerusmon's side.

"Phew, so much for changing the sheets."

"So, let me get this straight, Matt. You and Gabumon have been doing this routine the whole time?"

"Who even said this was training, Tai?"

Keke groaned. "I'm so glad I wasn't asked to do this."

Max chuckled. "Counting those lucky stars really does pay off."

"Yeah, this isn't training. You know what this is? All we've been doing is the _chores_!" Matt shouted.

Everyone else sweatdropped, best describing their reactions over the situation.

xxxxx

Later on, Tai & Agumon and Matt & Gabumon used cutting utensils to mow the grass around the gardens. Max and a now fully-clothed Keke watched them as they sat near a tree.

"Man, this sucks!" Tai griped while cutting the grass.

"The training starts after we finish the housework," Matt revealed.

"Oh yeah?! Then, I'll just finish before you and earn my training first!"

"Finish before me?! As if!"

"No way I'm losing to you, Matt!"

They mowed through the whole garden and removed all the weeds until they reached the last one. Both had their hands gripped around the leaves. Tai and Matt exchanged fierce glances while holding the last weed. They both cut the weed head off at the exact same time.

 **(End theme)**

"Well, that's all the chores," Max commented.

"Oh brother, those two would make a competition out of cutting weeds?" Keke rolled her eyes. "So sad."

"Whew, all done!" Tai collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Don't get your hopes up. They'll grow back by tomorrow," Matt revealed.

"What?!"

Just then, Whismon materialized beside Tai and Matt.

"Lord Whismon, it's all done!" Gabumon said.

"Excellent work. They've all been cut splendidly," Whismon scanned the freshly trimmed garden. "Well then, shall we start the training?"

Upon hearing this, Tai sprang up on his feet and disrobed his apron. "Yeah about time!"

Matt removed his apron. "You sure perked up the instant 'training' was mentioned."

"But, before that, Tai, I've prepared some new training gear for you."

"New training gear, huh?" The curiosity of the Bearer of Courage piqued.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Feeling Each Other Out**_ **)**

With a tap of his staff, Whismon summoned Tai's new clothes in his hands. Tai gladly took the new clothes.

"I designed them myself, tailor made for you, Tai. I want you to look your best just like Matt. Matt's clothes were made for him by his friends."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try them on!" Max called out to Tai.

"Hey, not in front of me!" Keke snapped as Tai prepared to disrobe his casual clothes. _Of course, if it was Max undressing that's a whole different matter!_

Taking heed of Keke's respect of privacy, Tai hid in bushes to disrobe and change into his new uniform. Tai emerged wearing a sleeveless red dogi that showed off his muscled arms complete with a blue belt, blue wristbands, and dark shoes.

"Well? What do you think?" Whismon asked.

"Now this is more like it! They're much lighter than my other fighting clothes!" Tai was surprised by the less density of the new outfit. "Thanks, Lord Whismon!" He executed a series of backflips to test his movements.

"Looks good on you, Tai!" Max gave a thumbs up.

"Glad you approve of it, Tai," Whismon said. "Well, shall we get started?"

Tai quickly landed, shooting a determined look. "Ok, let's do this!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged OST -** _ **Turks' Theme**_ **)**

To start off their training, Tai and Matt stood in front of pair of blocks. Atop these blocks were slots to slip their arms through.

"Ok, so we put our hands through these and lift them up high as we can?" Tai asked Whismon.

"Correct."

"Ok, here goes!" Tai ran his hands through and tried to lift to no avail. He struggled to lift his block and strained. Try as he might, he couldn't lift. "What? I can't lift it! It's too heavy!"

"Well, it'd hardly count as training if you weren't able to lift it."

"Use your head! Here let me show you! There's always a trick lifting these!" Matt slipped his hands through and lifted with failed results. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry, Matt, you got too comfortable with your usual weight. I made sure yours was twice as heavy than before."

"Wh-What?!"

Tai and Matt tried their hardest to lift their blocks, but couldn't get them even an inch off the ground.

"Still nothing?"

Suddenly, Matt lifted his first.

"Look! I lifted mine!"

"Same here! I lifted mine, too!" Tai gritted hard, barely lifting his block up.

"Now, I want you to take those and run a lap around the sanctuary.

"Run… like this?!" Tai gritted and strained hard.

"It's too heavy for me to even move!" Matt strained.

Keke shouted. "You're whining like a bunch of little girls!"

Max chortled. "Good one."

Agumon and Gabumon sweatdropped over their partners' situation.

 **(End theme)**

"Take note, Agumon and Gabumon. You two are next," Whismon winked to them.

The Digimon duo gulped nervously and backed away.

"Careful now," Whismon warned Tai and Matt. "If you don't start running, the path will start crumbling behind you." And just like that, a section of the path deleted on its own.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Tough Battle**_ **)**

With an dangerous obstacle to overcome, Tai and Matt both pressed forward slowly. But the more ground they covered, the path behind them crumbled.

"If you fall of the path, you'll fall endlessly with no point of return!" Whismon warned them.

Having heard this, Tai and Matt pressed forward like their lives depended on it. They hustled, but the faster they went the faster the path dissolved away.

"Hoo boy, I take back what I said," Keke was taken aback by Whismon's ludicrous training methods. "This is too much!"

"Wait, they're pushing through despite the odds stacked," Max pointed out to her.

Despite more path dissolving away, Tai and Matt pressed on but with plenty of pain to show for it.

"Perhaps the pacing is too fast for y'all?" Whismon asked.

"Crap, you've been training like this everyday, Matt?! No wonder you're stronger!" Tai asked Matt as he continued walking.

"This isn't even the hard part! That's coming up next!"

"So, what is it?!"

"You'll see soon enough!"

More and more of the path dissolved away as they made more trek.

"Well now, they're hanging in there better than I expected."

 **(End theme)**

Just then, Seermon interrupted Whismon.

"Lord Whismon, it's almost time."

"Is that so? Very well then." With that, Whismon tapped his staff and teleported the two Chosen back…

xxxxx

...into Beerusmon's sleeping quarters. Tai and Matt scanned their surroundings, confused as to why they were brought here and pulled from their training.

"Huh? What happened?" Tai wondered, scanning around. "Why are we back here?"

"Gah! It's Lord Beerusmon!"

The cat deity rose from his bed seemingly having been awakened.

"This is disgusting! WORST DISH EVER!" Beerusmon yelled out, and then shooting out a purple beam that blasted the two Chosen and the wall behind them. He quickly fell and went back asleep.

Tai and Matt were left hanging on completely out of it and looking worse for wear.

xxxxx

"Seems they barely just survived," Whismon smirked.

"Hold on! Don't you think that was just a tad bit excessive, Lord Whismon?" Max asked him.

"Oh believe me. You haven't seen excessive yet," Gabumon sighed.

"Wait until they have to clean after Beerusmon," Keke shuddered with disgust.

"All right that'll be enough training for today," Whismon stated.

xxxxx

 _ **Resting Quarters**_

Tai and Matt entered their own bed quarters. Agumon and Gabumon had their own separate place to rest in. Laying back on a bed, Tai stretched his whole body out.

"Woo, I'm beat! I gotta say I'm impressed you're still alive, Matt! I thought for sure I was going to die!"

Matt sipped some water. "If you're too afraid, just go home already."

"Ah no way! This training's good and all, but did we have to do all that housework? I hardly clean up back at my place. Dorothy always insists to clean up for me, so I let her. I guess she considers that training under me."

Matt kicked his bed into a wall. "I won't let you weasel your way out of this training, Tai. I'll shove your ass out of bed at 6AM if I have to."

And just like that, Tai was out like a light and snoring out loud, which irked Matt to no end.

"Idiot."

"Looks like Tai's having a nice sleep," Max chimed in as he and Keke stood at the doorway.

"Well today took a lot of him. Can't say I blame him," Keke giggled.

"Tell me about it and I thought my training was tough," Max chuckled, recalling himself first training Tai and Agumon years ago. "God training is on a whole different dimension than what I previously imagined. Go figure."

"So, don't you two have a place to be?" Asked Matt. "Keke, how about showing him the place you're staying in?"

"Oh, yeah, better let you two get some rest," she said, taking Max's hand. "C'mon, you're gonna love the place we're staying in!"

"Ok, sure! But how about slow down?!" Max yelled out as she flew him along toward her resting quarters, which turned out to be a small hospitable hut near the giant tree's canopy.

Matt overheard Keke and Max's laughter inside her place. He smiled and sat down on his bed.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Crushing Defeat**_ **)**

Elsewhere, Whismon conversed with Seermon.

"Perhaps your training was too tough for them, Lord Whismon? At this rate, they're very likely going to die. You could at least let them become Ascendants to better their odds?"

"That wouldn't do, at all. You've seen Matt's progress with Keke. As good as his training was with her, he barely held onto his Ascendant God form. He and Tai both require the god level training if they want the best desired results." He looked up and pointed his staff toward the castle in the tree. "If that castle up there were the level of a god's, they and their Digimon partners need to raise their Ascendant level to that point. Otherwise, they won't be able to grow past their limits. Most likely, those two realize this themselves. I never once told them any of this."

"Well, whatever. Just make sure not to kill them, ok?"

"Oh, is that concern for them I hear, Seermon?"

"Ever since they've been here, things have gotten a lot livelier here. If they die, there goes the fun."

"Ah I see!"

xxxxx

Standing outside their quarters, Matt used the extra time to lift the block he trained with earlier.

 _I'm not losing out to you, Tai! I've gotta push and push!_

Keke watched Matt out her window, smiling. She felt Max fold his hands around her waist.

"Let's let him be, Keke. We got plenty of quality time to catch up on."

She smiled and turned around kissing Max. They fell right on her bed and started making out, engaging in some hot erotica for the rest of the night.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/November 8, 2011/9:10 AM**_

In time, Metalla X achieved full Ascendant God power. He did so through the ritual and this time without his power quickly burning out. This time he had help from the D3s. At first, some were hesitant in fear this could revive the Yamato persona. However with much convincing from Max and Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David complied.

Metalla X firmly stood in the center with Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David forming a circle around him. Much to their surprise and Metalla X's satisfaction, TK and Patamon arrived to lend support.

"Here, Matt. Allow me," TK offered as he and Patamon powered up, transforming into WarAngemon.

Taking Sam's place, WarAngemon joined in with Keke, Tike, Kara, and David as they supplied Metalla X with the righteous Ascendant Ki needed to allow him to transformed into Ascendant God status.

Opening his eyes, Metalla X saw himself basked in a crimson flame-like aura. His golden hair converted to a darker shade of red. His emerald eyes turned red. His muscular frame also thinned out like Omega X before him, giving him a slender frame. Sparks of energy popped off his shining red aura.

"Congrats, bro," WarAngemon said, kneeling down while catching his breath.

"I told you I'd find a way to get you to Ascendant God, Matt," Keke smiled, fulfilling her father's goal.

Gazing over his new form, Metalla X turned and smirked coolly toward Omega X.

"Whoa, you did it, Matt! Congrats, man!" Omega X said.

"What did I tell you? I said I'd be next," Metalla X bragged.

Max chuckled under his breath. "Now it's only a matter of time it happens with me."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/South America/Andes Mountain Region/October 18, 2011/3:30 PM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Strong Enemy Appears**_ **)**

Making good use of their training effectively, Dimitri and Kensuke opted to leave Tokyo to give themselves plenty of space away from side distractions.

As they turned into their Ascendant forms, they engaged in long periods of active hand to hand training. Dramon X, keeping his own power at check, held back for Angemon X's sake, but the latter wouldn't have any of it. Angemon X cupped his hands forward, firing off a _**Final Flash**_ at Dramon X. Dramon X readily launched his signature _**Ryuken Wave**_ to intercept Angemon X's attack.

Angemon X powered up as surges of electricity pulsated from his aura. He clenched his fists and delved into his Ki reserves.

"Dimitri, don't burn yourself out too fast already! We've only been going at it a few hours!"

"If father's training as hard as I think he is, I need to do the same! My sis is probably even a step ahead of me, I can't fall behind!" Angemon X gritted and powered up more as his body tensed.

"Yeah, but you don't have to rush into it. We've got plenty of time to kill…" Dramon X then paused as he felt a surge of power erupt from Angemon X. "Dimitri?"

 **(End theme)**

Then, it happened he saw a golden streak of extra golden hair slowly emerging down Angemon X's back. The ridges of Angemon X's eyebrows vanish while his forehead and eye ridges grew larger. The electricity that coursed around him became even more constant. Angemon X had just tapped into his Ascendant 3 stage.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Abridged OST -** _ **Hikari no Willpower**_ **(Fauxchestral Battle Mix))**

"Dimitri, look at you! You've reached level 3!"

Upon realizing this, Angemon X gazed down on himself and was aghast. "No way."

"Looks like the training is paying off!"

"Yeah, but I could only achieve this with you, Ken."

Dramon X shrugged. "Even so, you've accomplished something."

Suddenly, Angemon X's Ascendant 3 form quickly burned out and he was right back to basic Ascendant form. He descended to catch his breath. He reflected on the limits and toll this form had on Tai and Daike before. Dramon X reached him and tended to him.

"Hey, take it easy, Dimitri. One step at a time."

"Yeah, right," Angemon X panted hard, catching his breath. "Now I know why Tai had a hard time maintaining this form. It drains you a lot."

"Which is why I said not to burn yourself out too fast."

"Thanks for the reminder. Isn't Karin going to be surprised to learn about this?"

Dramon X shook his head. "Why don't we ask her when we get back? Safe to say she'd be surprised." He propped Angemon X up and carried him off away from the Andes.

"I wonder how dad and sis would react to this," Angemon X muttered, thinking of his Ascendant family.

"Guess we'll know when they come back."

 **(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Matt's Apartment/November 10, 2011/4:30 PM**_

Taking a short reprieve from Whismon's training, Tai & Agumon and Matt & Gabumon returned to be greeted by Dimitri's presence. Max, Keke, Sora & Biyomon, Mimi & Palmon, Karin Osaka, and Athena & PinkPatamon were also present. Dimitri recapped Matt and Keke about his recent Ascendant 3 transformation. Needless to say, Matt and Keke were taken aback.

 **(Cue Durarara! OST -** _ **Their Aspirations**_ **)**

"Whoa, so you've managed to do what even dad couldn't?" Keke asked her brother.

"Hard to believe, but I always had faith in my Dimitri," Karin smiled lovingly to him.

Faith the Patamon's bat ears perked up. "Did someone say my name?"

PinkPatamon scoffed. "Oh yeah, she totally called _you_."

Dimitri chuckled modestly. "Yeah, but I still can't get the hang of it. Tai, you weren't kidding that form takes a lot out of you."

The Bearer of Courage added. "It does and if you want to commit using it you'll have to learn to control it."

"But you achieved it thanks to Kensuke, am I correct?" Matt queried.

"Correct, father."

"Figures. What was his reaction to it?"

"Well, just as surprised as y'all are. He told me not to burn myself out too quickly."

Sora nodded. "That's sound advice."

"That's still nothing compared to you becoming an Ascendant God, dad," Dimitri referred to Matt's recent achievement.

"You better try keeping up, Dimitri," Matt said.

"Well, c'mon let's be fair we've been training with Whismon for close to a month already," Tai said.

"So, tell us what you did when you went back to the future to see my future self!" Mimi eagerly said, wanting the others to hear of his recent accomplishments.

"What happened in your time? Did another enemy appear?" Inquired Tai. "Did have anything to do with D-Reaper?"

 **(End theme)**

Nodding and patting Faith, Dimitri replied quickly. "No, but I dealt with the ones who would've released him. DarkMagimon and KingDevimon."

"Whoa?! Really! Now this we got to hear!" Agumon exclaimed.

"So, how did it go?" Keke asked her brother.

"As for the emergence of D-Reaper…"

xxxxx

 _Flashback/Dimension: DF-811/Over a month ago_

 **(Cue** _ **Hikari no Willpower**_ **(Fauxchestral Battle Mix) (00:56 - 1:50))**

 _Dimitri and Faith held their ground as their newest enemies attacked. KingDevimon descended to fight them and not close behind him was DarkMagimon. Dimitri quickly merged with Faith and became Angemon X._

 _Readily drawing his sword, Angemon X clashed with KingDevimon. KingDevimon summoned his sword, engaging Angemon X in swordplay. Angemon X's sword snapped KingDevimon's blade in two. Then, he fiercely swung his sword at the Devimon King, who spat a glob of his stone spit on the warrior's sword. Watching his sword turn to stone, Angemon X was shocked. KingDevimon clocked Angemon X and sent him crashing to the ground._

" _ **KingDevimon did admittedly catch me off guard with his stone spit. However, when Lord Shinmon sent me telepathic advice, I immediately rebounded and went Ascendant 2.**_ "

 _Angemon X quickly powered up to his level 2 state. When KingDevimon fired more globs, Angemon X imbued with hands with Ki. He instinctively stopped them with his Ki-imbued hands, protecting him from getting turned to stone. Angemon X then landed a spin kick to KingDevimon's under chin and cold clocked him._

 _Finally, Angemon X charged up an energy wave and blasted KingDevimon away with_ _ **Burning Attack**_. _And not just KingDevimon, he vanquished DarkMagimon and thus singlehandedly prevented the events of D-Reaper's rampage._

" _ **And as a result, I was able to defeat KingDevimon and DarkMagimon. I learned the lesson from having fought alongside you guys when you had your timeline's D-Reaper to deal with. I refused to let history repeat itself. D-Reaper never had a chance to awaken in my timeline.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Under the Blue Sky**_ **)**

"Isn't our son just the best, Matt?!" Mimi bragged loudly, to which Matt said nothing. Though, he vaguely displayed pride for his son.

Keke smiled proudly. "So glad you spared your timeline that big headache, bro."

"Yeah me, too, sis."

Athena cheered, throwing her hands up. "Yeah, isn't dad the best?!"

Karin giggled. "Indeed he is, Athena."

"Yeah, the last thing we want is another evil D-Reaper rerun after all we went through," Tai concurred with his friends' sentiments. "By the way, congrats on reaching level 3. Just work on it if you can, because whew, Agumon and I know how tough it can be."

"Any other advice?"

"Don't use it often until you mastered it."

"Got it. Though, I may not even need it if it's worth all that trouble."

"So, how's the training with Whismon going?" Karin asked Tai and Matt.

The awkward silence from the two rivals pretty much painted the picture. Tai and Matt exchanged looks as they shuddered. Agumon and Gabumon, too shared their sentiments.

"Heh, it's going for very well for them," Max winked at the two. "Right, guys?"

Karin sweatdropped. "Never mind I asked?"

"Speaking of which, you two don't you two have to get back?" Sora asked them.

"Yeah," Tai and Matt replied simultaneously.

"We're heading back in a few days," the Bearer of Courage stated plainly.

"Well, if that's the case, Tai, you and me tonight at your place," Sora smirked with a frisky wink. "Consider this your way of paying me back."

"My place…" He paused and grinned. "Ah, yeah." He and Sora remembered to keep private matters in the presence of Athena. "Later and I can ask Dorothy to hang at Kari's place."

"What?" Athena asked them both. "Say, where's uncle Ken?"

"He said he'd show, but maybe Slade called for him…" Before she finished, Kensuke and Veemon surprised everyone by using _Instant Movement_ to arrive unexpectedly.

 **(End theme)**

"Hey, what did I miss?" Kensuke asked, looking around at everyone in the living room. "Ok? Did I come at a bad time?"

"Nope, but we were talking about dad and then Uncle Tai's training with grandpa Matt!" Athena chimed in cutely while sipping her tea.

"Right what she said," Tai patted Athena's head.

"So, who's up for some card games?" Mimi asked, taking out a deck of poker cards. "Oh, and Matt, if Tai and Sora are going to be doing the thing, we should, too. Well?"

Matt turned away and folded his arms. "Oh, fine if you makes you feel entitled."

"Totally entitled!"

"What thing?" Athena asked curiously.

"Nothing just us playing cards, dear," Karin chortled.

"Well, how about I bring Christina to play?" Kensuke asked. "Be back in a sec!" He teleported to get his girlfriend.

"Why does it feel like we're in some kind of sitcom?" Sora wondered.

"But with no laugh tracks? I much prefer that," Matt added. _And I'd rather be training than this, but..._ He eyed Athena holding a handful of cards and smirked. _But I can't say no to her. I'm not that selfish._

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

"Enjoyed your little break, gentlemen?" Whismon addressed his Ascendant pupils. As he dematerialized his staff, he faced down Tai & VictoryGreymon and Matt & ZeedGarurumon.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Training With Whis**_ **)**

"Yeah and plenty prepared," Tai declared as he and VictoryGreymon dropped into fighting stances.

Matt and ZeedGarurumon followed suit.

 _I'm not letting you one-up me on this front, Tai!_ Matt mentally vowed to overcome his rival.

"Then, let us begin!" Whismon raised one hand and beckoned his students forward.

"Here we go!" Tai and Matt bellowed together as they and their Digimon shot forward to meet Whismon head-on.

 _Matt!_

 _Tai!_

 _I'm not losing to you!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Odaiba Park/November 12, 2011**_

Isolating herself from her friends and bystanders, Sora has secretly been training to better hone her Crest of Love energies, which started to fluctuate more frequently.

Biyomon stood guard and kept a watchful gaze so that no one would interrupt Sora's meditation.

"Sora? How long are we going to be out here for?" The pink-feathered bird asked her partner.

Exhaling hard, Sora answered as her crest symbol slowly faded on her chest. "I think I'm done for today. I'm getting the hang on this." She pressed a hand on her chest and invoked a red beacon of light as it formed into an arrow. "Whatever's happening is allowing me to stronger arrows for my Crest Weapon."

"I think it's about time we see and talk to Max about this. Maybe…"

"I'll see and tell him when I'm ready, Biyomon," Sora said, zipping up her red hoodie. "C'mon let's go."

As Sora carried Biyomon along, she pressed forward. She had a lot on her mind. As if thinking about Tai's training wasn't enough, now she had her secret training sessions to concern herself with.

 _I don't know what this means for me, but hopefully if my friends ever need help I can support them with this weird thing that's been going on with my Crest._ Sora thought, unsure whether this phenomenon was a good or bad thing. _Could I eventually be coming into my own and developing some Ascendant-like powers like Ken Ichijouji?_

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X and Simm's Planet**_

Dimitri & Faith and Karin took time to watch their future daughter, Athena, learning visual training with Max. As they finished, Athena hurried over to greet Dimitri and Karin. Faith and PinkPatamon fought over a piece of bread, which a small spiky-backed reptilian critter snatched in his jaws.

"Hey, I saw that, Gojiramon!" Max laughed over Gojiramon getting one over the Patamon duo.

"Gojiramon just can't help himself," Athena chuckled, sipping some fresh water.

"Speaking of stories, Dimitri, boy don't me and Keke have something to tell you and Karin," Max said.

"Pray tell," Karin said.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked.

"Some old foes of ours appeared to give us trouble…" Max segued way into his and the D3's recent encounter with some of their worst enemies.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Daemons Strike Back**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And that's the retelling of _Cross Generations_ chapter 8! Now coupled with new scenes detailing Matt/Metalla X's training into an Ascendant God.

While this is technically the Dimension Missions arc, we're treading into pre- _Resurrection B_ territory and closer to that arc very soon.

The whole Bebimon 'arc' has been reduced to summary status and the villain himself reduced to a mini-villain. Due to some time constraints, I decided not to retell this arc here and in _Cross Generations_. His presence is pretty low key compared to the original Bebimon (or just plain Baby in GT). His arc here would've been similar but not everyone on Earth would get possessed. No giant wolf form for this Bebimon either. Omega X and Dorothy & Avengemon remove the parasitic bugger and finish him off. So yeah, nothing grand. The Bebimon arc was scrapped to move this story along. I'd venture to guess this arc would've been probably in the ballpark of no more than 10 chapters long (which was originally intended for the first drafts of _Cross Generations_ before Ford and I decided on more original story for the first half of CG).

Oh, and yes, Dorothy can merge with Avengemon and Fat Dee to unlock her 'Majuub' form, except this isn't a permanent fusion. So Dee isn't perma-gone like Buu was outside of Uub's subconscious. Her powered up form is based off Kamen Rider.

The Whismon training stuff among other excerpts are adapted straight from _Dragon Ball Super_ episodes 16-18. Yeah by this point, Burizalor has already been resurrected and he's training with the other Fiends.

The whole flashback with Dimitri finishing off Future!KingDevimon and Future!DarkMagimon? Yep, adapted straight from a similar flashback in _Dragon Ball Super_ episode 49. Comes to show Trunks (and Dimitri) know how to get shit done.

Other tidbits: Whismon and Mimi are BFFs (just like Whis and Bulma). Beerusmon is a sleeping troll-cat. Some Max/Keke moments sprinkled in there. Some admittedly obnoxious and snarky humor in there to lighten the mood.

New scenes: Metalla X and Keke powering up for Whismon, an on-screen showing of Metalla X becoming Ascendant God via the ritual, and Sora's secret training.

By this point, Max will have already been past Ascendant level 2 with the help of Alpha X's power still resonating in him. And since Max has freetime, he and Keke can 'train' in secret. And as a result, Keke hit Ascendant level 2 and already after some more training her power's surpassed Celesta X's during the Virus arc. In fact, now the D3s (minus Sam and the kids outside Meta-Fusion) are stronger than every character, including themselves from that arc.

Yes, that means Metalla X has neglected Level 3 due to its flaws.

Sora's training will lead to a pay-off and if you've already read the _Resurrection B_ movie fic, you'll know.

Yep, you got a brief cameo of a Gojiramon. Who's partner is he? Well, you're about to find out soon. Next time, it's a 3-part arc within Dimension Missions about the return of the D3s' most dangerous enemies and were their final enemies before being rebooted into universe DF-616: the Daemons (no, not _that_ Daemon (or Demon)). These guys were created by Max Acorn and I thought I'd honor them a final battle with the D3s, which never happened as MA's D3 series died with no Daemon Tournament resolution. I figure, why not give some closure here except not confined in some tournament?

And with that, I leave you. Hope you enjoyed this. Send a review and see you soon!


	15. The Daemons Strike Back

**A/N:** The Daemon mini-arc begins and will do so using the same villains from Maxacorn's D3 fanfics. The story behind these things are that they're demon sorcerer expies based on the Demons from _Jackie Chan Adventures_. How powerful were they? Well, their leader, Shendumon, had a power-up akin to Younger Toguro by bulking up his body and I think using just 30 percent of his strength tear a hole into an Ascendant 3 tier character! Ouch. But with the advent of Ascendant Gods, we'll see how Shendumon's full strength compares. And then there was the Daemon Tournament arc that was planned, which sadly never got off the ground.

So, I figured what-if the tournament happened but an incident occurred that disrupted the event, rebooting the D3s and their friends into this continuity, which already had been explained about to Max from the Nexus beings during _Battle of Digital Gods_. So, not only have the D3s and their associates survived into reboot, but what if the Daemons did, too? And for that matter the Digital Warlord (who has already appeared in _Across Dimensions, Resurrection B_ , and very soon in _Ascendancy_ )?

And this is an expanded retelling of _The Daemons Strike Back_ chapter from _Cross Generations_. So you'll be getting the final fights against the Daemons in the third part. This chapter shall entail their revival (by Zeed X's anomalous dark energies) and their reunion with the D3s.

This can also be a spiritual sequel to Maxacorn's _The Daemons Strike_ and the sadly unwritten _The Daemon Tournament_. Credit goes to him for his D3s, the Daemons, Gojiramon, and the Warlord (who'll appear in this three parter).

Anywho, let's get this three-part arc started, my friends!

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Cha-La-Head-Cha-La (Days of Battle)**_ **)**

" _ **Good day, this is Simms, a billionaire on Earth and a Watcher in the Digiverse. Sometime ago, an unforeseen disaster caused by the Nexus, coupled with the Digital Warlord's meddling, disrupted the crucial event that was to decide the fate of multiple worlds, including the Earth of the D3s.**_

 _ **The crisis occurred during the final match between Max Kamiya and the Daemon leader Shendumon. Just as the two warriors went for the final blow to determine the tournament, the disastrous Nexus wave tore through the arena, destroying everything in its path. The audiences, including the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and their allies, were wiped clean. The D3s were sent scattering through the Nexus. The Daemons were also seemingly destroyed by the wave.**_

 _ **In the aftermath of this disaster, the D3s were sent into a new universe (DF-616) with powers reset to pre-Ascendant levels and Max donned the masked Watcher moniker X. They ultimately met different versions of the Digidestined they once knew, but still recognized them as the family they lost to the Nexus. So as they forged new bonds with the DF-616 Digidestined and increased their powers back to their peak levels, they faced and overcame many enemies through the years.**_

 _ **However, while the D3s have enjoyed their fresh start, whatever happened to our old enemies, the Daemons?**_

 _ **This is their story.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Jackie Chan Adventures Game OST -** _ **Japanese Castle**_ **)**

There laid the ruins of the stadium that hosted the Daemon Tournament. Amid the ruins there was nothing left that anyone could salvage. There were no remains of anything or anyone to find.

Suddenly, a fissure opened up and from these 'cracks' came black mist. The black smoke leaked out and covered the arena ruins. The mist poured over the vicinity and scanned the area for anything it can possess, perhaps even revive. The mist quickly covered the entire arena as a dark purple dome encapsulated the top.

Then, some debris started to shake on their own. The anomalous mist located eight life sources. The dark mist tapped into these life sources and 'breathed' new life into them.

Eight dark glowing orbs shot out of the debris. Layers of dark energy covered the orbs, transforming them. These orbs formed into bodies.

The first one to be revived: A large hand erupted from a swirling mass of debris, and from this mass collection of earth a large red clay-colored behemoth with massive arms and bullhorns materialized. This is the Earth Daemon: DaiGuimon.

The bull-horned beast roared, looking around confused. "What? I've been revived? How? Who would revive me, DaiGuimon?!"

The second Daemon to be revived: A figure in a long red and black robe appeared. He has two long arms and two smaller arms next to his chest. Covering his head and evil face is long strands of black hair. He floated on some kind of moon rock. This is the Moon Daemon : TsoLanmon.

"This is quite peculiar," noted TsoLanmon, who shared his colleague's confusion.

DaiGuimon turned and acknowledged. "Oh, it's you, TsoLanmon."

"Look, our brothers are about to revive as well."

The third Daemon to resurface: a bolt of thunder struck the ground. From this bolt, a figure appeared. He has light blue skin and white hair. Blue armor covered his chest, shoulders, waist, wrist, and ankles. He paced forward with electricity surging off his frame. This is the Thunder Daemon: TchangZumon.

"I've been restored?" TchangZumon queried, looking over his revived body. He sighted TsoLanmon and DaiGuimon. "My brothers, how are we still alive?"

"I do not know, elder brother," TsoLanmon answered wisely.

DaiGuimon noticed a powerful gust of wind brush near them.

As more winds built up, the fourth Daemon revived. Coming out from this wind, a gray bullfrog-looking creature with long black hair and dark blue shorts appeared. He blew air from his mouth and blasted away debris obstructing his way. This is the Wind Daemon: XiaoFangmon.

"I don't know and I don't care, but it's good to be back!" XiaoFangmon croaked loudly, breathing in the air.

"If XiaoFangmon is here, then Shendumon surely has to be among us," TchangZumon said.

 _ **Boom!**_

A giant fist punched through a mountain full of debris. From this heap of destruction came a titan of a gorilla that stood 25 feet tall. This is the Mountain Daemon: PoKongmon.

"I am back! But I'm hungry! Give me something to eat!" PoKongmon bellowed, pounding her chest.

TsoLanmon groaned. "It's good to have you back among us, but no we don't have anything to offer you."

"When we get out of here, we'll find a world with plenty of consumption to satisfy you, sister," TchangZumon assured the giant ape. "I'm sure we'll find a world with plenty of humans to feast on."

Suddenly, something small dropped down from the air and blitzed around the larger Daemons. Appearing before them was a dark blue-skinned demon with bat's wings and a long tail. In spite of his small size and being youngest, this creature is the fastest. This is the Sky Daemon: HsiWumon.

"Ehehehehahaha, I'm back to rule my sky domain!" HsiWumon cackled evilly. "Somebody try and stop me!"

"Brother Wu, your flying skills still haven't gone rusty," XiaoFangmon observed the demon bat.

"So, two remain and then the circle shall be complete," TsoLanmon stated.

Just then, a surge of water shot out of nowhere and swirled. Water rose from this whirlpool and formed into a pillar. Rising from his water tower is the second to last Daemon, a blue-skinned and dark blue-haired female humanoid. She has blue eyes, a dark blue Chinese dress with soft blue shoes. This is the Water Daemon: BaiTzamon.

"Sister!" The other Daemons acknowledged her presence.

BaiTzamon descended and stretched her arms. "Yes, I've returned and all that's missing is one." With that, an evil smirk adorned her features as a big pillar of flames erupted from another mountain of debris.

The final Daemon made his epic fiery entrance. This Daemon emerged as a ten feet tall monster with brown scaly skin, black wild hair in a long ponytail running down the small of his back. He wore black gloves, black boots, and a black vest with the yin-yang sign embellished on the back. This is the oldest and strongest of the Daemons, also a master of spells and incantation: Shendumon the Fire Daemon.

He raised his massive trunk-like arms and bellowed so loud he blew away the entire ruined stadium, leaving only him and his Daemon siblings unscathed.

"My brothers and sisters, we, the Daemons, have returned!" Shendumon declared, clenching his glowing fire fists.

"Elder brother, we've been revived by an unknown source," TchangZumon informed him. "We don't know of the source."

"Whatever revived us, we have much to thank," TsoLangmon said.

"Now we may forge a new path of destruction on any unsuspecting world we can seek!" XiaoFangmon offered.

HsiWumon cackled like mad. "Yeah! Let's bring a whole level of terror to other realms! Ooh, perhaps we can find those Digi-rats and those Ascen-whatevers!"

Shendumon's eyes glowed as soon as HsiWumon mentioned their enemies. His mind reflected to the final match with Max Kamiya. He remembered the Nexus wave that swept through, wiping them all out and ending the Daemon Tournament with an indecisive conclusion.

"Max Kamiya… Yes, I remember now," Shendumon growled with heavy breath. He turned facing his Daemon siblings with burning red eyes.

BaiTzamon approached Shendumon. "You remember your fight with that Max Kamiya boy?"

"Indeed, sister," Shendumon replied as his red eyes turned purple.

"Seems you have unfinished business, big brother Shendumon," TchangZumon pointed out. "Anyway we can help?"

"Max Kamiya's friends will be a nuisance. I'll let you handle them, my siblings, but Max Kamiya is all mine."

XiaoFangmon queried. "But how do we know if they're still alive?"

"I know. I can sense Max. His energy has recently resurfaced. Having spent time in limbo, I've longed to finish our match!" Shendumon declared, clenching his fist, which glowed dark purple instead of the usual traditional fire he's used to invoking.

Then, one by one, the Daemons sported dark violet auras that matched the color of the dark mist. The anomalous dark power not just revived them, but augmented their strengths.

"I feel much stronger! I feel the need to crush those humans!" PoKongmon roared, raising her arms and pounding her chest.

"I think we all desire the chance to destroy those cursed Ascendants," TsoLanmon said, feeling the urge to fight the D3s.

"The problem is finding them," pointed out TchangZumon. "If they're still alive and not here."

"You needn't worry," Shendumon muttered as the dark purple aura enveloped him from head to toe. He closed his eyes, letting the aura take control. "I do not know the origins of this mysterious power that's revived us, but it's telling us where we can find Max Kamiya and his cohorts." He opened his eyes and fired a blast from his hand, cutting open a fissure through the dimensional fabric.

The Daemons witnessed a portal open up in front of them. They approached the portal. Shendumon stood next to the portal and ran his hand through it.

"This portal will take us to where they are," the Fire Daemon stated. "I can sense Max Kamiya beyond this doorway. I can't wait any longer." He turned to the other Daemons. "I leave it to you if you wish to join me, but I'm not missing this opportunity. Max Kamiya is all I want. Conquest at this point is a trivial matter to me."

Upon hearing this, the other Daemons were taken aback with Shendumon's statement. His lack of interest in conquest was telling. This has been the case since his fight with Max Kamiya.

BaiTzamon meticulously eyed Shendumon. "Brother, you've changed…" To which, Shendumon leaned over and kissed her.

"No, I've just found a new purpose. Now, come, if you wish to help me finish Max's friends, let's not delay any further."

With that, Shendumon entered the portal. The other Daemons joined him. In no time, they'd fall into the DF-616 dimension and find their enemies: the D3s.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act II: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter XV: The Daemons Strike Back**_

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/Simm & X's Planet/Training Grounds/October 24, 2011**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **Frantic Cover**_ **(1:34-2:10))**

Athena rushed Max and unleashed a flurry of kicks. Max parried and dodged the child's rapidfire blows. Max quickly grabbed Athena's foot and smirked.

"You're getting better at this, Athena!" Max praised the child's efforts.

Athena smiled innocently before charging a Ki blast and tossing it at Max's face. Max quickly tilted his head, letting the beam pass by. He threw a punch at Athena, who instinctively crossed her arms preparing to block. Max's fist stopped just a few inches from Athena. He reared back and head patted her.

 **(End theme)**

"We're done for today."

Athena blinked and dropped her arms. "Ok?"

"You've done very well today, Athena. I'm proud of you and I'm sure your parents will be happy to know about your progress."

"Thanks, Max-sensei!"

"Just call me, Max. No need to be so formal."

"It's the way I'm raised."

"Oh right, you're the future princess of Sedna."

"Yeah, and my mommy is the queen of her planet."

"Being a princess must come with a lot of quirks, huh?"

"Quirks?" Athena asked innocently.

"Never mind. C'mon, go get washed up. Won't Karin and Dimitri be here soon?"

"That's right, Athena! They'll be here soon!" PinkPatamon reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" After grabbing her towel, the half-quarter Ascendant child said as she hurried off to Max and Simms' mansion to bathe.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Like That Cloud**_ **)**

Chuckling, Max watched her enter the mansion. "That kid. She's going to be something one day."

"She hasn't quite unlocked her full Ascendant power yet, huh?" Keke asked, getting up a chair. Sitting beside her are the other D3s: Pikkan, BW, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David.

"No, and I think she's holding back," Max said.

"Why do you suppose she is?" Pikkan inquired to him.

"Could be she's conflicted to being a Sailor Senshi like her mother or an Ascendant like her father. This is the first there's ever been a Sailor Senshi who's an Ascendant, albeit a quarter-Ascendant, but still carries Alpha X's legacy through her."

"That's a hard decision for a child to make. Who does she have to appease? Her mother or father?" Sam wondered.

"I say, Ascendant all the way! She's like us!" Tike declared.

"Yeah, all the way!" David added.

"We can't make the decision for her. Athena has to choose," BW reminded them.

"Agreed, BW. She has to choose herself," Max concurred with him.

"Well, if you want my opinion, she should be a Senshi," PinkPatamon addressed the D3s. "She is Queen Sedna's heir and therefore carries on her legacy. Her birthright!"

Keke giggled. "Relax, PinkPatamon. We completely understand and respect her position. I'd want what's best for my niece."

Suddenly, Max's cell device beeped and he took it out to get a text message from Karin.

"She's about to open a breach here soon. One of you get Athena and tell her they're coming."

"Leave that to me," Keke said as she flew off toward the mansion.

"I'm jealous," Kara scoffed.

"Why?" David asked her.

"'Cause I want to be a princess of a planet. Must be really nice!"

"A pig like you a princess?" PinkPatamon laughed at her. "Hah, yeah right! Princess of what? Planet Buffet All You can Eat?!"

"Who you calling a pig? You're the one who's pink!" Kara snapped at PinkPatamon, who put up a wing to the irked Ascendant's face.

"Talk to the wing, bitch."

"Augh!" Kara cried out, prompting David to pull her back. "Hang on! Calm down, Kara!"

"Hell nah! Let me at the little shithead!"

Davis whispered something to Kara.

"A free buffet meal?! Hell yeah, let's go!" Kara yelled out.

PinkPatamon snickered. "At least I know self control."

Tike turned to David. "Dude, is that true? A free buffer meal?"

"Nah, but we can get Simms to pay. I just wanted to keep Kara from beating PinkPatamon."

"Ah, but don't tell Kara that."

"I love you, David!" Kara kissed his face, causing the poor boy to blush.

Later, as Sailor Sedna and Dimitri & Faith arrived, Athena and PinkPatamon came ready to go.

"How was training, sweetie?" Sedna asked, crouching down to look the child in the eyes.

"It was great! I think I'm getting stronger!" A rosy-cheeked Athena cheerfully said.

"That's wonderful, honey."

"Hey, thanks for looking out for her while we're on a few of these past dimension missions, Max," Dimitri said.

"Sure, no problem. And thankfully I've had enough free time even with my part-time Watcher duties. Though, I've hardly done any Watcher duties as of late."

"He's mostly lazing about and training," Pikkan scoffed.

"Lazing about? Me? Hah, are you kidding me, man? I've done nothing but train."

"And going out with me on dates!" Keke said, lovingly clinging to and embracing Max's left arm.

Sedna chuckled. "And I'm sure Max takes you everywhere you want, right?"

"Yep, and in exchange I cook meals for him since he can't be asked to do anything right in the kitchen."

"Hey, now I know how to cook!"

"But is your cooking as good as mine?"

Max tried to respond to this, but failed to retort. "Nah, you got me there, babe."

"Max's cooking is good, but aunt Keke's is the best!" Athena said.

"Aww, see? My niece knows what's up!"

"Ok, is 'Gang up on Max' day or something?"

"Nah, but this is," BW grabbed Max in a headlock. "Say it, little bro!"

"Ack! Ok, uncle! Uncle!" Max conceded, tapping on BW's let bicep.

"Max always makes me laugh," Athena said. "Bye, everyone! Next time, I'll come back and visit!"

"Take care, Athena and PinkPatamon," Max waved to the child, who smiled and waved to her D3 family. "Dimitri, Athena, just real quick." He beckoned the two over and whispered. "Has she decided whether she wants to be a Senshi or fully embrace her Ascendant self?"

Sedna replied quietly. "She hasn't decided. She already is Sailor Neo Sedna and she doesn't want to give that up, but she does want to be an Ascendant like Dimitri here."

"Is it possible to even be both?" Dimitri wondered that possibility.

"I've seen people utilize two different sets of powers. It's doable for her. She may need to balance her two powers and see which works best for her," Max advised them. "Those are just my thoughts on the matter."

"Right, and thank you, Max," Sedna nodded. "We'll come back should we get another mission."

"Or if Athena wants to come back," Dimitri turned, watching Faith and PinkPatamon arguing over who Athena should carry first.

"She's more than welcome to come anytime," Max said.

"Take care, bro. We need to hang sometime. Us four," Keke referred to herself, Max, Sedna, and Dimitri on a getaway together.

"That'd be great, sis," Dimitri replied.

As Sedna, Dimitri & Faith, and Athena & PinkPatamon entered the portal, the D3s watched them leave. The portal then closed in front of them.

 **(End theme)**

"Guys, let's all protect that smile no matter what," Max said, vowing to safeguard Athena's innocence.

"That'll be had to do with all the stuff she has already and will be exposed to," Pikkan reminded Max.

"True, but that doesn't mean she has to change the way she is."

"Ain't that the truth? After all we've been through with my evil uncle and all," Sam said. "And I know he's still out there somewhere. He was the only one from the Paradixalmon incident that got away."

Max nodded. "Yeah, no doubt. Whatever he's scheming, we'll be there to stop him. Anyway, anyone here starving?"

"Hell yeah! You read our minds!" Tike and Kara shouted together.

"Well, how about we go down to our favorite buffet place in Odaiba?" David suggested.

"Now you're talking!" Max snapped his fingers. "It's on me, guys."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get our asses there!" Tike shouted.

Just then, a portal quickly opened up startling the D3s. They turned expecting Karin, Dimitri, and Athena to return.

"Wow that was quick!" Keke cried out. "Did bro and Karin forget something?"

"Or, maybe they got some last minute mission and need to drop Athena off?" Kara wondered.

 **(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST -** _ **Monster Suit**_ **(0:00-1:33))**

However, Max, BW, and Pikkan noticed something different from the nature of this specific portal. They saw an orb being thrown their way. The orb opened up and exploded like a bomb in front of them.

 _ **Boom!**_

The force from this explosion didn't have enough power to throw them back, but it provided distraction enough for several shadowed figures to pop out of the portal.

"What the hell…?!" Sam yelled out in alarm.

"I see someone coming through!" Keke cried out.

"I see more than one!" Pikkan exclaimed.

As the shadowed figures passed through the smoke screen, they revealed themselves to the D3s. The D3s were utterly shocked by whom they faced: the Daemons.

"Not quite expecting us, old friends? It's been such a long time," Shendumon chortled darkly, beckoning his fellow Daemons back. The dragon veered toward Max's way and grinned. "It's been a long time, Max Kamiya. You're looking well."

"Shendumon?!" Max snapped, holding his friends back. "B-But, how are you and your cohorts still alive?! The Nexus stream should've destroyed you!"

"We were surprised, too. We're not quite sure who or what revived us, but this source has given us a second chance at life and an opportunity to settle old scores," Shendumon proclaimed. "In fact, our final match was never truly decided, Max."

"I remember," Max acknowledged their final one on one match, which was left undecided.

"I knew that annoying gnat called the Warlord was not one to be trusted," Shendumon said. "But the fact he disrupted our final match can't be forgiven."

"That much I can agree with," Max concurred with the Daemon leader. "Still, doesn't change the fact you guys vowed to take over the Digiverse if we lost that tournament."

"Indeed."

"How were you able to find us?!" BW demanded.

TsoLanmon responded. "The entity that revived us showed us the way."

Pikkan scoffed. "And I doubt you'll tell us any information this entity?"

"Not a chance!" DaiGuimon bellowed.

"Figured you wouldn't," the Alterian nodded.

"So, what now? Since you're here, you want to have a go with us?" Max asked them.

"Heh, you know me better than I thought you would, Max. Indeed, we wish to assess your strengths to see how you compare to us now," Shendumon said, clenching his right hand as dark energies glowed over his fist. "And I can sense you and your friends' Ki have gotten much stronger since our last encounter. So, what do you say we engage in combat here and now?!"

 **(End theme)**

"Simms isn't gonna like it when he sees we trashed his place!" David yelled out.

"Pfft, who gives a damn what Simms says! These assholes wanna rumble with us again!" Tike chided David. "How about we show 'em how strong we've gotten?"

"I'm up for it," BW nodded. "What about you, Max?"

Nodding, Max walked up to Shendumon as they stared each other down.

 **(Cue Jackie Chan Adventures Game OST -** _ **Battle Theme 2**_ **)**

Following a quiet staredown, Shendumon and Max landed the initial strike.

 _ **Bam!**_

Max and Shendumon's fists connected, igniting sparks of raw energy from their knuckles. This signaled the start of the all-out brawl as the other D3s and Daemons spread out to take each other on.

Max and Shendumon pulled each other's fists back.

"Yes, I remember the strength in your punch, Max," Shendumon growled as he walked around his rival. "You were the first and only whose fists inflicted damage to my body. But, having assessed your current level of strength, you're not as powerful as I recall. What happened?"

"My friends and I survived the reboot, but at the cost of having our powers reset. We had to work tirelessly to bring ourselves back to our peaks. My friends caught up to their peak strengths before I did. It's only recently I stepped down as Watcher and unlocked my Ascendant power. So, it's no surprise you recognize my power is not where it used to be."

Hearing this, Shendumon shook his head. "I see. Then tell me, Max. How much time would you need to get back your full strength?"

Max frowned. "What are you suggesting?"

 _ **Pow!**_

Pikkan punched TsoLanmon, but the Daemon stopped him with his _**Gravity Bind**_. TsoLanmon slammed the Alterian down with force and unleashed orbs out of his cloak. These orbs blasted Pikkan, sending him him flying back.

"Should've remembered this bastard's gravity techniques!" Pikkan yelled out while TsoLanmon worked over him.

 _ **Wham!**_

Kara was blasted back by a powerful gust of air expelled from XiaoFangmon. XiaoFangmon's _**Deadly Gale**_ overpowered Kara and sent her flying back.

Tike and David turned their attention to Kara's plight. However, HsiWumon and PoKongmon attacked the two boys.

"Stupid boys! Pay attention to us!" PoKongmon bellowed, punching David back. The Mountain Daemon then shot a wave of ice from her right hand, unleashing her _**Blizzard Strike**_ on David, who tried to defend himself.

"David, hold on! Let's Meta-Fu-!" Tike called out until the Sky Daemon, HsiWumon, caught him in the back with a crescent-like energy wave, which the Daemon called his _**Sky Cutter**_.

After taking Tike down, HsiWumon laughed over the Ascendant boy.

"Never take your eye off the prize, boy!" HsiWumon mocked him.

As she pounded her chest, PoKongmon put her foot on top of David. "I WIN!"

 _ **Bam!**_

BaiTzamon slapped Keke hard with her watery right hand. The Water Daemon unleashed her _**Terrible Torrent**_ and slammed Keke down. Keke struggled to break loose from BaiTzamon's hold.

"Pathetic. Is this the extent of your full powers these days?" BaiTzamon chuckled. "This is quite disappointing."

"We won't give to you!" Keke resisted, trying to break out of the Water Daemon's water restraint.

 _ **Wham!**_

Sam punched DaiGuimon's head, who was unfazed by the Ascendant's blow. DaiGuimon chortled and grabbed Sam's arm. The Earth Daemon punched Sam back and slammed his arms into the ground, creating a massive shockwave that tore up a long path in Sam's way. Sam jumped out of the way, but the Earth Daemon rushed him and caught him with a vicious clothesline, sending him flying overhead.

Sam hit the ground in a heap.

"Feh, you're not even worth the effort," DaiGuimon grunted.

 _ **Bam!**_

BW and TchangZumon collided head-on. Their fists connected as sparks flew out of their knuckles. That's when the Thunder Daemon unleashed a surge of lightning from his body and blasted BW. TchangZumon caught BW in his _**Thunderstorm of Torment**_.

"Fool, you fell right into that one! Do you not remember I'm the Thunder Daemon?!"

BW gritted as he tried resisting TchangZumon's electrical blast. "I-It's a long time since we crossed paths, Daemon!"

TchangZumon then kicked BW back, sending him crashing through the mansion.

"Not so much of a threat, are you, little man?!" TchangZumon boasted.

As he watched his friends being taken apart by the Daemons, Max rushed in to save them. However, Shendumon phased right in front and cut Max off.

 **(End theme)**

"Stop there, Max. If you don't wish to see your friends die here, you'll accept the challenge I'm about to issue to you."

"A challenge? I take it this has to everything to do with how long I need to get to my strongest peak?"

 **(Cue Jackie Chan Adventure Game OST -** _ **Japanese Castle**_ **)**

As his eyes glowed, Shendumon grinned evilly. "Precisely, Max. I'm issuing you a challenge for us to fight once more within the confines of a battle arena. We'll pick up where we left off from the Daemon Tournament. Only this time our battle won't be decided in a tournament."

"What do you propose?" Max asked, eyeing the Daemons leaving the defeated D3s laying all over the holy grounds.

"A battle royale," Shendumon suggested. You and your friends against me and my siblings under battle royale rules. The last person standing wins for his or her team."

"Fine, whatever you want."

"One more thing: killing is absolutely allowed."

"What?!"

"I wish to raise the stakes. Do you object?"

"Max… don't…" Keke pleaded as BaiZamon blasted her with water.

"You're not going to accept this… you'd be crazy to…" Pikkan muttered, struggling to sit up.

"Bro… it's ok… whatever you decide… we'll go along…" BW said.

Shaking his head, Max gritted and struggled to decide. What mattered to him more? His friends' lives or his own?

"Time's a ticking, Max. What have you decided?" Shendumon waited patiently. He lowered his hand, forging a giant fireball. "Or should I decide for you?"

"Wait, stop!" Max called out. "I… I accept." He said reluctantly.

"Excellent choice," the Fire Daemon powered down his fireball.

"But, I decide the arena."

"Fair enough. What venue have you decided on?"

"The Nexus arena. It's the same venue Tai fought Pikkan on."

Hearing this, Pikkan smirked. "Not a bad choice for a location."

"And we both accept each other's terms, Max Kamiya," Shendumon confirmed. He and max then shook hands, but not without them locking on each other's eyes intensely. "Now, name a date."

"How does October 31st sound?"

"8 days? Will that be enough time for you? Not like it'll make a difference."

"Are you willing to wait that long? I promise my friends and I will be stronger than we are now."

Shendumon beckoned his siblings as they huddled and discussed Max's proposition. After a few minutes of discussion, Shendumon turned and faced Max.

"My siblings and I have talked it over. Some feel waiting 8 days is a waste of time. Ideally, they'd rather finish you here and now. However, I've convinced them to wait it out. We agree to your terms and in exchange we won't attack your worlds."

"Glad to know."

"But should we win, we will demand the Supreme Digi-Deity step down and hand over the reins to us."

Max smirked. "Sure." He felt self-assured knowing Shendumon knows nothing about the Ascendant God.

"Come, my brothers and sister," Shendumon said, taking BaiTzamon's hand.

The portal opened again and the Daemons entered it, leaving Max to pick up the pieces.

 **(End theme)**

Max rushed over to Keke's side as they tended to the others. Max fed each a Digi-Vitamin, which healed his friends quickly.

"8 days, huh? That's more than enough time," Pikkan said.

"I'm surprised they're even allowing us this chance," BW said. "I got to hand it to Shendumon. He might be a bruiser bastard, but he's a patient guy."

"Man, looks like we gotta buckle hard and train, but how are we going to get strong enough to fight those guys in a short time?" Sam wondered.

"You're supposed to be the smart one, Sam," Keke sighed. "Use your head. What's the best place for us to get most out of our training in a day?"

Upon realizing this, Sam answered with a gasp. "Ah, the Room of Time!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Strong Enemy Appears**_ **)**

"I've already figured out which of us goes in sequential order," Max said. "I figure the kids can go together first, then Pikkan alone, then BW, then Sam, and last me & Keke."

"All right, hear that?!" Tike turned to David as they high-fived.

"Ahhh, more time spent with my sweet Davey-poo!" Kara sighed with joy, falling into cloud nine as her pupils became heart-shaped.

"Huh? What did you say something, Kara?" David asked her.

The female child snapped out of it. "Nothing! Just really happy to be training with you and bro!" She looked away deviously grinning. _I'm gonna make the most of this!_

"Solitude training works best for me," Pikkan stated.

"Likewise," BW added.

"Guess I'll have to make this count. Man it's been a while since I trained hard for anything," Sam acknowledged his now complacent nature. "I can't let my sweet Catherine down!"

Keke giggled over Sam's romantic vow. "Atta boy, Sam!"

"Oh boy, so you and Keke are going in together, bro?" BW asked, leaning over and whispering into his ear.

"That's the plan and we're going in last."

"Heh, have fun, you two."

"I'm sure you're getting strong not just to beat the Daemons, but protecting Rena, right?"

"Well of course, Max."

Max veered over to Pikkan. "And you'll train to get strong for Juri's sakes."

Hearing this, the Alterian scoffed. "Oh shut up."

Both Max and BW chuckled over Pikkan's defensive front.

"Let's not forget we're using the Room of Time for work, not for recreational activities," Pikkan reminded them.

"Yeah, we know that, Pikkan!" Tike yelled.

"Don't be so stingy, geez," Kara snorted.

"Ok, so then it's agreed," Max faced the three kids. "You three will go in first. Go and make the most of it."

"Right!" Tike, Kara, and David shouted in unison.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, a beam of light hit the ground and from it Simms emerged. After a moment's glance, Simms naturally freaked out over the destruction to his and Max's property.

"W-What in Digiverse happened here?!" Simms roared at the top of his lungs.

xxxxx

 **(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST -** _ **Recap Theme 2**_ **)**

" _ **It's Max here. After we cleaned up our mess, our Room of Time training began the very next day. Tike, Kara, and David were the first to utilize the room. Azulongmon already made the necessary repairs after the Room of Time was destroyed during the D-Reaper conflict.**_

 _ **Luckily after it was repaired, a few new conditions were put into place. Now one can enter the room three times instead of two times. And the room has been expanded on with more than enough food to last over a year. That's especially a good thing for us Ascendants who require a ton of sustenance. I can't wait to see how it looks from the inside once Keke and I use it last.**_

 _ **As this is going on, the Daemon's activities have been very low key. Shendumon was a dragon of his word and hasn't made any move to attack other worlds yet. I do wonder, could that evil source that revived them be the one that's been released these anomalous agents into the other worlds in the Nexus? I did sense similar anomalous energies surging from Shendumon and his crew. No wonder they were able to defeat us.**_

 _ **Lucky for us Shendumon's a patient dragon and has allowed us to train for these eight days coming up. Of course, just when things were going smoothly, we get word that our old nemesis, the Digital Warlord, is up to no good again. Figures, we can't catch a freaking break!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X & Simm's Planet/October 26, 2011**_

It was BW's turn in the Room of Time. As he used this day's worth of training, Max and the other D3s were summoned by Simms to discuss the Warlord's latest activities.

"Great, so my evil unc is active again?" Sam sighed. "Sometimes I wish he didn't survive that catastrophe like we did."

"Don't worry, we'll finally be able to put him in his place, Sam," Keke reassured him.

"Yeah, and look at us three now! We're stronger since we left the Room of Time!" Tike boasted.

"The first thing we see him, he's in for an ass whooping!" Kara said.

"Let's not underestimate the Warlord, my friends. Sometimes what he'll lack in power, he'll make up for in cunning tactics," Simms stated. "And he's been very good at concealing his presence."

"That's no lie," nodded Max. "He's mostly been off the radar after we ended his alliance with Paradixalmon and Beyond. He very rarely lets us know when he's active. This just might be our opportunity to bring him down."

"Be warned, Max. He may be working with a new alliance that we're unsure of yet," Simms warned the team. "In other news, apparently I've discovered an energy source belonging to another survivor of our former world's Nexus purge."

"What?! Who is it, Simms?" Sam inquired to the Watcher.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Compromise**_ **)**

"Max, you may know this survivor very well," Simms said.

"Someone I know?" Max blinked, trying hard to remember who Simms is alluding to. "Is it my former pupil Tyler Kanbara?"

"It's not. His reincarnation will eventually be born through Takuya Kanbara and Izumi Orimoto in dimension YYGDM-01's, especially its future timeline," Simms answered.

"Whoa, did you hear that, Max?! Your told protege is probably reincarnated and now living in Takuya & Izumi's future dimension!" Sam said.

"We should go for a visit and see if he still has memories of you," Keke convinced him.

"Unfortunately, he may or may not remember you," Simms sighed. "Though you can try and he may not necessarily be named Tyler."

"But he's still Tyler in spirit, right, Simms?"

"Indeed, Max."

"That's great. I'll have to ask Athena if she knows him in her time. I'm really glad to hear this," Max almost shed a tear. "We'll have to pay him a visit one day. But for now, do we know the current location of this other survivor?"

"Yes, we do, Max. Planet Kaijuu."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Somewhere within the Nexus**_

 **(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST -** _ **Unreleased Track #35**_ **)**

Shendumon sat on a throne forged from the debris of the old Daemon Tournament arena. It had been almost three days since he and Max agreed to their battle royale match. The Fire Daemon sat still in meditation. The passionate fires surged through Shendumon's body.

"Is big brother doing mental training again?" TchangZumon asked TsoLanmon.

"Yes. He's already trained his body to its absolute limit, so why not building up his mental prowess?" TsoLanmon wisely said.

XiaoFangmon croaked. "Why do we have to wait? We have those digitized monkeys where we want 'em!"

HsiWumon added. "He's right! We can kill them now during their training!"

"XiaoFangmon, HsiWumon, you know better than to upset elder brother," BaiTzamon hissed and reprimanded her two younger brothers. "Also haste makes waste."

"And even if we can, Max Kamiya and his friends have gone off world for some reason," TsoLanmon said, forming an viewing orb that looked like a full moon.

PoKongmon grunted. "WHERE THEY GO?!"

"Did the cowards decide to flee knowing full well we have their number?" DaiGuimon growled.

"Doubtful," Shendumon broke his silence. He opened his eyes, which brimmed with flames. "Max Kamiya is a man of his word. He and his colleagues will face us in the arena. Wherever they're going has no bearing on us."

"If you say so, my love," BaiTzamon said as she sat on Shendumon's lap and caressed his chest.

"Have patience, my siblings. We will defeat Max and his group. And when we do, everything they hold dear belongs to us."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxxx

Next chapter: _**Our Monster Friends**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** That's part one. So to recap: the Daemons are brought back by the anomalous being (coughZeedXcough) and given a second chance to finish an unsettled score with the D3s. They find the D3s and whoop them badly. Now we get a battle royale to decide the fate of the D3s' lives and their worlds. Heh, too bad, Shendumon doesn't know about Ascendant Gods, but we'll let Max show him that when they have their final clash.

One big tidbit: the confirmation of Max's old student, Tyler Kanbara (Takuya & Izumi's son from MA's D3 stories) is out there. Since that Nexus purge following that Daemon Tournament, the Legendary Warrior kids were ultimately reincarnated into the YYGDM-01 world much like the Tamers were. And thus, with Takuya and Izumi getting together, this would allow some form of 'Tyler' to return. If he returns, it'll probably be under a different name, but same personality and he'll have his Inferno Spirit, albeit in safe keeping due to its unpredictable nature. Whether he appears in this fic remains to be seen. That door remains open for guest appearances since he'd have to appear in both YYGDM and DFKai/Ascendancy. I'll figure something out.

The next chapter will be the D3s meeting an old friend of Max's and some other monster friends. Unfortunately, this reunion gets cut short by an unwanted guest. This chapter will be the exact flashback scene from _Resurrection B_ 's third chapter. Instead now will be shown in present time instead of being told from a flashback POV.

Until the next chapter, send a review and see you soon!


	16. Our Monster Friends

**A/N:** Here's part two of this Daemon mini-arc, but we shift away from training and Daemon activity. The D3s meet some monster friends and another old foe appears to ruin their day.

Oh, and I made a slight correction from the previous chapter. The D3s are going to Planet Kaijuu not Planet Cretaceous. My bad.

Without delay, enjoy!

xxxxx

 **(Cue Jackie Chan Adventures Game OST -** _ **Japanese Gardens**_ **(Combat))**

" _ **Max Kamiya here! I'm just gonna make this short as I can. To recap, our former enemies, the Daemons, have been revived thanks to one of the anomalous sources we've been following. Never did I imagine the dark power would find the Daemons remains. Me and my friends had a rude awakening when the Daemons appeared in Other World. While the Daemons beat down my friends, Shendumon confronted me and issued a challenge.**_

 _ **If I didn't accept, he and the Daemons would kill my friends. So, I accepted the conditions. We decided on a venue suitable for our decisive showdown: the Nexus Arena, the same location where Tai fought Pikkan.**_

 _ **Another condition: instead of a tournament, our fight will be decided under battle royale rules. The last person standing wins it for his team. And Shendumon added one other condition: killing is allowed, which raises the stakes just a tad bit.**_

 _ **During our preparations, we were sidetracked by the Digital Warlord's recent meddlings.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act II: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter XVI: Our Monster Friends**_

xxxxx

 _ **Central Digigalaxy/Planet Kaijuu/October 2011**_

Planet Kaijuu is the neighboring world to Planet Cretaceous. This world is known for fauna based on famous giant monsters from film and prehistory.

Today, a group of Ascendants embarked to this planet after receiving an emergency signal that required investigation. Max claimed he sensed a familiar presence that he hadn't sensed in a long time. He wondered if this yet another survivor from the post-Nexus disaster that destroyed his and the D3's former dimension.

Needless to say, Max and the D3s were going to investigate this situation. They will be surprised for who they will meet.

However, their nemesis was also on route to Planet Kaijuu for his own reasons.

A showdown between both sides is set to commence.

xxxxx

Shortly after landing in a large forest, X and his D3s started exploring the planet. X looked down at a watch, which doubled as a tracking device. The watch showed the beacon that belonged to the source they sent them the distress signal.

"We're getting close, guys," X confirmed, looking over to the D3s.

"About time!" Tike griped.

"We barely even got here, idiot!" Kara snapped at him.

"Who are ya calling idiot, dipshit?!" Tike shouted back at his sister.

"You, you nimrod!"

David deeply sighed and nodded. "There they go again."

"You two! Knock it off!" Keke scolded the twins, grabbing them by their ears. She got them to stop making a fuss almost immediately.

As X chuckled, he heard a loud beeping and looked back to his tracking device. To his shock, he noticed the beacons heading toward their direction.

"Everyone, the beacon we're looking here is coming toward us!" X alarmed the others.

The group watched the bushes rustling. They backed off when a small green dinosaur with a spike-like fin on his head popped out. The dinosaur ran smack into X and fell back as if hitting a steel wall.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Pilaf Gang's Plan**_ **)**

"Ow!" The green dino whined, rubbing his face. "Hey, who put that wall right in front of me?!"

"Excuse me?" X blinked in befuddlement. He looked down at the device and noted the beacon was right in front of him. "You're the one who sent the signal?"

"Huh?" The green dino looked up and gawked at the masked watcher. "Whoa, who are you mister?!" He dropped into a defensive stance. "Ok, put 'em up! Did Gaiganmon send for you?!"

"Gaiganmon?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Hey, we're the ones who tracked your signal!" David chimed in. "Hey, it's ok. We're all friends here!"

"Yeah, and we're not involved with this Gaigan-whatever his name is!" Tike added.

Kara giggled as she approached the green dino. "You can trust us. What's your name?"

"It's Gojiramon," the little Kaijuu scanned each D3 and looked back up to X. He eyed the masked watcher suspiciously, getting a familiar vibe from him. _Hmm, why does he feel so familiar?_

"Pardon, but we're here because you sent the distress," X addressed Gojiramon.

"Oh right...! But, hold on!" Gojiramon heard the sound of footsteps and cried from behind the bushes. He saw a bunch of other small Kaijuu Digimon fall out of the bushes. "Hang on, guys! Slow down!"

 _ **Crash!**_

Gojiramon ended up being at the bottom as his friends piled on top of him. X and the D3s hurried over to pull off five other Kaijuu Digimon, allowing X to grab Gojiramon. Keke picked up a basketball-sized caterpillar. Sam lifted up a large brown lizard with glider-like arms. Tike held up a red pterosaur. Kara had a yellow Shisa dog sitting on her lap. David opened his eyes coming face to face with a small ankylosaur creature.

 **(End theme)**

"Gojiramon! Who are these people?!" The ankylosaur asked him, nervously looking up at David.

"They look like those humans I've heard about," the brown lizard meticulously eyed Sam.

The caterpillar gazed at Keke, who was slightly creeped. "They are human!"

"Whoa, they look like Godzilla and his pals!" Kara cried out.

David laughed with an enthused smile. "Wow, you're right!" He lifted the ankylosaur up. "Hi, my name's David. What's yours?"

"Um, Angirasumon?" The ankylosaur sweatdropped.

Tike saw the pterosaur fly around and land on his right shoulder.

"You're no regular humans as far as I can discern," the pterosaur said to Tike. "What's your name boy?"

"Tike. And you?"

"Radonmon."

Keke smiled at the larvae. "I'm Keke. What's your name?"

"Mosuramon." The caterpillar replied in a soft feminine tone.

The glider lizard flew over Sam and landed on his head.

"I'm Sam."

"Greetings, Samuel. I am Baranmon!" He introduced himself in an aristocratic tone.

Kara crouched on all fours and stared intently at Caesarmon. As Caesarmon sniffed her face, she giggled and patted him.

"Hi, I'm Kara!"

"You can call me Caesarmon."

Gojiramon patted the dust off his body and turned facing X. "And you already know me."

"Pleased to meet you, Gojiramon. I am X."

"What's with the mask, dude? What'ca hiding?"

As Gojiramon poked his head forward and examined X, the masked watcher slightly backed off.

"Whoa, hold on! First, what I want to know is why you sent us a distress?"

Just then, the sound of a metal-grinding screech echoed out of nowhere and alarmed the Kaijuu Digimon. The D3s instinctively dropped into fighting stances and felt an evil presence closing toward them.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Inescapable Fear**_ **)**

"Feel that?" Sam asked everyone.

"Yeah, it's coming this way," David muttered.

"It must be what was chasing Gojiramon and his friends," Keke said to Max.

"Yeah, it's Gaiganmon!" Gojiramon spoke up, growling as his eyes turned feral. He eyed the direction where a bunch of tree tops were quickly being lopped off by some kind of sickle-like projectiles. "Trust me you guys are way over your heads thinking you can take him on!"

"Even we can't beat him!" Mosuramon cried out.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" Radonmon shouted.

"Gojiramon, we must retreat and take these humans to safety!" Angirasumon pleaded.

However, Gojiramon had different ideas. Being close to X, he inexplicably felt renewed courage surge within him.

"No way, I'm not running," Gojiramon growled. "Hey, masked guy, this is gonna sound strange, but I'm getting a strong urge to fight close to you."

X vaguely smiled behind his mask. "Oh yeah? Well, maybe you're starting to sense the powers me and my friends have."

"Yeah, kinda."

"Don't worry, Gojiramon. We'll protect y'all!" David reassured him.

"This Gaigan-whatever doesn't know who he's dealing with!" Tike boasted, cracking his knuckles. He cracked a confident grin. "I say bring him on!"

"Yeah, this is nothing we can't handle!" Kara cried out.

"Well, hope you can back it up. Here he comes!" Caesarmon pointed to the behemoth finally stepping out of the forest.

Emerging from the shadows was a truly strange monster. Nearly as tall as ten feet tall, the creature was an amalgamation of reptile and avian features. Gaiganmon resembled the villainous Kaiju Gigan from the _Godzilla_ films ( _Godzilla vs. Gigan_ and _Godzilla vs. Megalon_ ). Nearly his whole body was covered in green skin and had golden scales over several parts of his body. His avian characteristics include a 'crest' of metal spikes and a metal beak. He sported a circular saw weapon on his belly. He was equipped with massive steel hooks, which double for hands, and smaller ones for toes. He has metal spikes running down his tail, three large fin-like spines on his back, and the same red visor for an eye.

The D3s and the Kaijuu Digimon held their ground as Gaiganmon walked forward brandishing his arm blades. However, he didn't come alone. As the D3s saw who the second man was with Gaiganmon, they were utterly flabbergasted. This was the last face they ever wanted to see again.

Standing next right next to Gaiganmon was none other than the D3s' nemesis the Digital Warlord. His evil grin widened into a twisted, gleeful smile.

"Well, well, isn't this too convenient?! We both had the same idea!" The Warlord cackled loudly.

"Great, look who it is!" Sam snarled angrily at his evil uncle.

"Long time no see, dear nephew," Warlord cruelly smiled, addressing his blood kin.

"So, that evil Ki we picked up on just now was him!" Keke exclaimed.

 **(End theme)**

X scoffed, fiercely staring down his nemesis. "Seems you've gotten much better at masking your Ki. Congratulations."

"Why thank you, dear Max Kamiya," the villain addressed X by his real identity. "Why not take that mask off? It's no secret who you are." His grin widened as X put his hands over his mask.

X shrugged. "Why not? I'm not a full-time watcher anymore. Plus, this get-up doubles as my training gear and I've since doubled my strength since Beerusmon attacked." He ripped the mask right off, revealing his true face: a face similar to Tai's but with Sora's reddish eyes. His long hair is tied into a short ponytail.

"So refreshing to see your real face, old friend."

Rather than giving a snarky retort, Max merely dropped the mask and took off the gloves. He sprang right out of his X gear and showed off his own battle gear. He wore a black tank top that showed off his well-defined physique, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Whoa, sweet move, Mr. X!" Gojiramon clapped for Max.

"Just call me, Max, little guy."

"Ok, Max! Whatever you say...!" Just then, Gojiramon felt a small jolt as he sensed something very familiar about Max. A nagging curiosity pulled at him from within. _Man, just why do I feel like I've done this before?!_

"So, are we gonna rumble, my old pains? You six against me and your pets fight my super predator?" The Warlord declared, patting Gaiganmon's face. "Gaiganmon, you can skewer the little runts to your heart's content! Leave Max and his buddies with me!"

"Bring it on, asshole!" Tike beckoned him.

"Yeah, we're gonna smear your ass all over this place!" Kara threatened.

Taking out a long katana, the Digital Warlord brandished the weapon and licked the blade's tip. "And you're welcome to try! Gaiganmon, attack the little ones! Max Kamiya and company come at me!" He dared them to attack him.

"Careful, guys! Whatever you do, avoid that _Sin Harvest_ thing!" Max warned the others.

"Duly noted," Sam nodded.

 **(Cue The Matrix Reloaded –** _ **Burly Brawl**_ **(Juno Reactor & Don Davis) (0:00-3:00))**

With that, the Warlord floated into the air as he lured Max and the D3s toward him.

Gaiganmon began his assault by slashing his arm blades, sending sickle-like projectiles at Gojiramon and his friends. Gojiramon and his pals quickly scattered, evading Gaiganmon's sickles. Gojiramon hopped into the air and twirled around, spewing out green fireballs. Gojiramon's _**Atomic Flame**_ packed enough punch to stun Gaiganmon. Mosuramon expelled threads from her mouth to ensnare Gaiganmon's right arm. Baranmon swooped down and slashed at Gaiganmon's face. Angirasumon curled up into a spiky ball and launched into the villainous Digimon's side several times.

"Is that all you got, big guy?!" Angirasumon mouthed off Gaiganmon despite the size difference between him and the villainous behemoth.

"Oh please, you know the answer to that one, Angirasumon!" Snapped Radonmon, who fired sonic wave-like blasts at Gaiganmon's head.

Caesarmon lunged and bit Gaiganmon's left arm, refusing to let go. Gaiganmon madly shook off Caesarmon, allowing Gojiramon to deck him in the face with a headbutt. Gojiramon then fired a mouthful of _**Atomic Flame**_ right in Gaiganmon's face.

"How do ya like that, you beaked jerk!" Gojiramon taunted Gaiganmon.

Meanwhile, the Warlord powered up and flew at Max at super speed. He went for a vertical sword slash, which Max dodged easily. The Warlord unleashed consecutive slashes. Max easily parried each sword strike and landed a boot to the Warlord's chest, sending him flying back.

"Give it up, Warlord!" Max yelled at his hated nemesis.

Scowling, the Warlord readied his katana and went for a straight stab. Just then, a golden ball of energy hurtled toward him. The Warlord narrowly dodged the ball and turned to see Sam.

"Oooh, almost had me there, dear nephew!"

"Next time I won't miss, unc."

"Cute, but here! Have this!" The villain formed a dark beam and fired it straight at Sam.

Sam saw the beam coming and swerved to the side. Then, Keke quickly got the drop on the Warlord and kicked him in the back. The Warlord grunted and collected himself. He whirled around to see Keke throwing her _**Rosemary Discs**_ at him. The Warlord used his katana to slice each pink disc up.

"Nice try, sweet face, but I saw that coming a mile away."

Upon hearing this, Keke smirked as she raised her hand and beckoned for something. The Warlord's eyes widened as he turned and a pink disc came at him. He barely turned his head as the disc flew past and barely nicked his left cheek. Seeing his own blood spilled, the Warlord instinctively snapped and grabbed her arm. Max shot up and clubbed the Warlord's back.

As he got knocked away, the Warlord found himself surrounded by Tike, David, and Kara. The Ascendant kids launched simultaneous attacks, blasting the Warlord head-on. The Warlord batted the blasts away. Tike and David flew up to attack the Warlord with a flurry of punches.

"Ugh, you runts are still annoying as ever!" Warlord snarled. He swerved out of the way, letting the boys smash their heads together.

Suddenly, the Warlord felt an immense Ki surging and whirled around to get swept away by Max's _**Tsunami Wave**_. The massive bluish beam crashed the Warlord to the ground. As Max quickly dropped on the Warlord's location, he sighted the villain barely getting up with his black cloak singed and torn up.

"Don't think you're getting away this time!' Max snapped at him. "We know you're in league with Cyrus and the newly revived Burizalor!"

"Oh, so you're already on the know. Well, considering the connection you have with the deities these days, I'm not surprised," the Warlord managed a devious chuckle. "No matter... there's nothing you can do to halt our progress. We have a ton of fun little things planned for you, Tai, and your lemmings." He spat blood from his mouth. "Oh, and did I neglect to mention I've been holding back a bulk of new power I've acquired?"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I let you and your dumbass friends think you had a chance, but when in truth I could easily take y'all apart. But, being the _nice_ guy that I am I let you get your hits in," the Warlord cackled evilly. "I'd rather show you that power when the day of reckoning is finally upon you."

"Day of reckoning?"

"You'll know in due time, my worthy adversary. Heheh." With an psychotic grin fitting for a villain such as him, the Warlord shoved his katana to the ground and quickly caused the earth between them to split apart.

"Holding back on us?! Dick move, jerk!" Tike shouted as he lobbed an energy beam at him.

"Right back at you, dill weed," the Warlord batted the beam back with his sword.

Tike quickly dodged his own beam and before he could retaliate the Warlord whistled for Gaiganmon.

"Gaiganmon, we're leaving now!" The Warlord called to the Kaijuu Digimon. With that, he took out a black Digivice and raised it into the air.

"A Digivice?" Max noticed the device in the evil one's hand.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful? I forged this as a means to bring Gaiganmon to my side and with it I'll definitely bring out his full potential!"

"Impossible!" Kara cried out.

"Don't believe me? Why don't I show you? Gaiganmon, I command you to evolve!"

 **(End theme)**

Heeding his new partner's command, Gaiganmon flew into the sky with the Warlord. The black Digivice became imbued by a dark gray light and morphed into a device that became strapped to his arm. The device sent a surge of dark power that engulfed Gaiganmon, warping and changing him into a more deadlier engine of destruction.

"Yes, use your new power to crush those little runts!" The Warlord pointed toward Gojiramon and the other Kaijuu Digimon. "Gaiganmon, evolve now!"

 **(Cue Godzilla: Final Wars OST –** _ **Gigan Awakens**_ **)**

As a black sheen of light encased Gaiganmon, the cyborg alien Digimon evolved and grew five times than he originally did before. As the sheen of light shattered like glass, Gaiganmon had taken on a more sleeker cybernetic form than his previous robust mostly organic one. His skin became darker blue. His body's frame lost its girth, gaining a thinner and streamlined body. There are now wire-like structures running across his body. His long arm blades became slightly longer and sharper than before. He looked like Gigan from _Godzilla: Final Wars_.

"Arise, Giganmon!" The Warlord christened his newly modified engine of destruction.

The Champion-level monster screeched loudly. His dark aura sent a powerful shockwave that knocked away Gojiramon and company.

"Gojiramon!" Max yelled as he flew over to catch him.

The other D3s hastily jetted off and caught each of the Kaijuu Digimon.

"Thanks, Max," Gojiramon said. "But, I think I can take him!"

"Yeah right! You'll need to evolve if you wanna tangle with him!" Max replied.

"Humph, man always count on you blonde-haired asswipes to save the runts. Oh well, there's always next time," the Warlord shrugged. "What can you do? Anywho, Giganmon, we're leaving now!" He raised his Digivice, which shot a beam and cut a hole through space, forging a path into the Nexus stream. "My cohorts are probably waiting for me on the other side. Consider this a warm-up of what's to come, my friends!" He landed on top of Giganmon, intently glaring down at the D3s. "The day of reckoning shall be upon you when us Three Fiends come and rain on y'alls parade! Be ready for some pain!"

"Like hell we're letting you get away!" Sam shouted as he flew up to stop their escape.

However, all it took was the Warlord swinging his katana and unleashing a shockwave strong enough to knock Sam away.

"You ain't getting away, Gaiganmon!" Gojiramon growled as he jumped out of Max's arms and went to attack Giganmon. He fired a full-powered _**Atomic Flame**_ that grazed Giganmon's chest.

"All right, little guy!" Max cheered him on.

The Warlord growled, gritting his teeth. "Annoying little bastard! Giganmon, make an example out of him!"

As Giganmon swung his arm blades forward, he unleashed two sickle-like projectiles that converged and impacted with Gojiramon. The little dinosaur absorbed the impact of the attack, but eventually got overpowered and knocked away. Max flew up to catch him, but Gojiramon stubbornly refused to let Giganmon escape.

"I'm not done!" Snarled Gojiramon, squirming out of Max's hold. He let green fire blasts that impacted all over Giganmon.

However, Giganmon took one swing and blew out Gojiramon's attacks. Gojiramon finally forced Max to let go and jumped up again to attack Giganmon head-on.

"WAIT!" Max yelled out. He paused as his mind became flooded with faint memories of him meeting a Gojiramon. _Wait, why am I seeing this? It's like some former memories are resurfacing... so I had a Gojiramon for a partner. What if this is the same one? A survivor from my old world?!_

 _ **Boom!**_

 **(End theme)**

Giganmon swiped Gojiramon back, crippling the little Kaijuu Digimon and making him fall to his apparent demise. Gojiramon's friends became paralyzed with horror. Upon witnessing Gojiramon fall, Max felt a bond to him and called out to him again.

Then, in a twist of faith, a golden ball of light forged as he reached Gojiramon.

"WHAT?!" The Warlord was taken aback when he saw the golden light form into a Digivice.

The Digivice, which had a strap on it, fell into Max's hands. Gojiramon awoke to the blinding flash of golden light consuming them both. Max used his Ascendant energies to fill the Digivice with a surplus amount of power.

"Max?"

"Are you ok, little guy?"

Gojiramon nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you..." He paused to notice the Digivice in Max's hand. "Max?" He blinked thrice as similar visions Max had played out in his head. "Max, wow I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Yeah, it's been a while, little guy," Max hugged Gojiramon.

"Yuck, I so hate sentimental crap. Giganmon, end them!" Warlord commanded.

As Giganmon readied his arm blades, he unleashed two sickle strikes. Both of which got canceled out by Max and Gojiramon's golden aura.

"All right, Max!" Davis cheered.

"Whoa, check it out! He's got a Digivice!" Kara pointed out. "Does that really mean he and Gojiramon are partners?!"

"Looks that way," Sam smirked. "And I wouldn't have found any better betters than those two."

Mosuramon looked up to Keke. "Maybe, we can be partners, too?"

"Possibly..." Keke said, keeping a quiet gaze on Max and Gojiramon.

The Warlord seethed at the fact Max and Gojiramon forged a successful bond. He ordered Giganmon back.

"Ok, since you've got a Digivice, how about letting me have another go, Max?"

Max smiled to his partner's idea. "Why not? Just like old times, my friend." He slapped on his wristband Digivice and activated it. "Ready, Gojiramon?!"

 **(Cue Godzilla: Final Wars OST –** _ **The King of the Monsters Returns**_ **)**

"Let's kick some tail!" Gojiramon snarled. Engulfed in a golden sheen of light, he flew up and grew tenfold in size. Numerous spikes jutted out from his back. As his tail grew out, he let out a deafening roar that shook the entire area. " _ **Gojiramon Evolve to...!**_ "

Now in place of the little dinosaur was a behemoth that resembled the King of Monsters. His green skin turned into a thick dark gray hide that covered his whole body. His yellow eyes glowed with intensity. He turned his head and screeched loudly.

" _ **Godzillamon!**_ " The legendary beast roared as his friends looked up at him in awe.

"Whoa..." Was all Godzillamon's friends could say. They were speechless at their friend's new evolution.

"Now that's a Champion-level!" David cried out excitedly.

"Kick-ass!" Tike and Kara shouted together.

"Man that little guy sure had quite the growth spurt!" Sam exclaimed.

Keke pivoted toward Max and smiled. " _Godzilla-_ mon, huh? Yep, he definitely suits you."

With a grin smearing his face, Max couldn't be any more satisfied than he is now. He looked up proudly at Godzillamon roaring and expelling a green pillar of atomic flames from his mouth. His _**Atomic Inferno**_ blazed forward and struck Giganmon head-on. Giganmon tried absorbing the blast, but the scorching atomic heat burned him. Godzillamon lunged forward and swung his tail, batting Giganmon back. Giganmon crossed his arms and unleashed sickle-like attacks that tore into Godzillamon's hide. Godzillamon retaliated with another tail slap, smacking Giganmon's head. As Giganmon charged in to attack, the Warlord lifted up his Digivice.

"Enough, Giganmon! It's time to retreat!" The Warlord beckoned his Kaijuu partner away, who started flying through the hole into the Nexus stream. "Max Kamiya, you and your friend enjoy this minor victory while you still can, just know your time is coming."

"And we'll be ready," Max shot back.

 **(End theme)**

As the Warlord and Giganmon flew through the hole, it closed up leaving Max and the others to ponder their next move. Godzillamon let out his trademark victory roar, very reminiscent of the legendary Toho monster.

"Now, we definitely have to get you guys to digivolve," David said, looking down to Angirasumon.

"That was awesome!" Tike and Kara cheered, whooped, and hollered.

Godzillamon regressed back to Gojiramon just in time for his friends to gather around him.

"Congratulations for finally digivolving, Gojiramon!" Radonmon praised his friend.

Caesarmon added happily. "Now you gotta show us to do that!"

"Heheh, well I couldn't have done it without Max," Gojiramon openly admitted with a chuckle. He looked up only to be petted by Max. "Right, buddy?"

"Oh yeah," Max smiled, holding up his new Digivice for all to see. "Guys, I think it's fairly obvious each one of you have found your own Digimon partners."

The D3s and the other Kaijuu Digimon exchanged curious looks.

"The Warlord's already got one leg over most of us and don't be surprised if he pushes Giganmon's evolution further," Max implied to a likely scenario. "The fact me and Gojiramon have renewed our partnership is a first step to y'all bonding with these little guys."

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X & Simms' World/October 27, 2011**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Boys, Be Courageous!**_ **)**

After returning from Planet Kaijuu, the D3s and the Kaijuu Digimon met with Simms. Needless to say, Simms was astonished by the Kaijuu Digimon, but deep down he dreaded having to help feed more hungry mouths.

"So, you were able to find your old partner Gojiramon, sir. Well done," Simms said, looking down awkwardly as Gojiramon sniffed him.

"You're hiding a snack!" Gojiramon pointed to some an apple Simms had kept in his pant pocket.

"Better let him have it, Simms," Max shrugged. "Unless you want him to eat your pants?"

"Oh fine," sighed the Watcher. He handed Gojiramon the apple.

"Yay! Chow time!" Gojiramon inhaled the apple in one gulp.

"Ok, so all we need are our own Digivices for our new partners," Keke said, holding Mosuramon.

"It should be simple, guys. You saw Max use Ascendant energy to create his own Digivice," Sam pointed out.

"We have to establish a bond with our new Digimon first, Sam," David said.

"Right! Hey, Radonmon, you still wanna be my partner?" Tike asked the small pterosaur.

"Sure. I mean, that's why I came back with you, right?"

Kara ran around letting Caesarmon chase her. "We get to keep them! Please let us keep them!"

"Wh-Who am I to argue? Goodness you shouldn't ask my permission!" Simms shouted. "They willingly came back with you! But they're your responsibility!"

"Yay," Kara hugged Caesarmon.

"That old guy's pretty stingy," Caesarmon muttered.

Angirasumon looked up at David. "Think you'll help me evolve?"

"Sure, we all are! Max did it. So, we should, too!" David excitedly said.

"Though that might have to wait since we're in the middle of training, guys," Max said. "Remember, we've got our big fight against Shendumon and his crew."

Simms nodded. "Indeed, and I did come to inform that BW left the room. As you're aware, today is Pikkan's turn."

"Then, it'll be my turn tomorrow," Sam said. "So, Baranmon, we got all day to bond until my time."

"I see. Where are you going tomorrow?" Baranmon curiously asked him.

"The Room of Time. Think of being in a room where it's whole year inside, but outside it's just a day."

"I'll be waiting a whole year for you?!"

"For me it'll be a year, but for you the wait is just a day. Does that make sense?"

Baranmon rubbed his head. "Clearly." He sardonically replied.

"Don't worry, you three. Me, David, and Kara already used the room so we got lots of time to bond!" Tike said to Radonmon, Angirasumon, and Caesarmon.

"Yeah, don't mistake us as defenseless kids! You saw us fight that Warlord bitch and his new dino bird friend!" Kara boasted.

David nodded. "And we can protect you the same way you can protect us."

Radonmon chuckled. "Well, we can depend on you then."

Angirasumon added. "Yeah, it's good to know we got strong partners!"

Caesarmon smiled to Kara. "And in return, we will show our undying loyalty to you."

Mosuramon crawled up on Keke's head. She raised a tiny claw up. "So, how do you want to bond, Keke? Is there anything on your mind you'd like to talk in private?"

Keke giggled. "Well, maybe a few secrets I wouldn't mind sharing."

Gojiramon finished munching the apple and spat out the core. "Hey that was good! Yo, old guy! Got anymore?"

"Mind your manners, you glutton! And pick up after yourself!"

Max chuckled. "Oof, yeah that's gonna be a problem. Since me and Keke are the last ones to use the room, I'd rather not bring Gojiramon and Mosuramon with us. They might not be ready for its conditions yet."

"You're not suggesting… no… No! No, sir!" Simms backed off.

"Please, Simms!" Keke begged him.

"And after everything I've done as Watcher in your place? C'mon man!" Max spat out.

"Hey, relax, guys!" Tike called out. "If you need babysitters, let us handle them!"

Kara nodded. "We're good with babysitting pets. And we can pig out together!"

David sweatdropped. "Yeeeeah, that might not be a good idea either."

"Can we depend on you three to help care for them?" Max asked the kids.

"Leave it to us!" Tike, Kara, and David cried out together.

"Thanks a bunch, you three," Keke smiled.

Gojiramon looked up at Max. "Those three are gonna look after us?"

"Yeah, and I know it looks like they've already got a handful with their Digimon, but they'll take good care of you and Mosuramon."

"So, how is this Room of Time training like?" The Kaijuu dinosaur asked him.

"From what Keke told me, the conditions are rough. My father and his friends have used it to get the best training from it. Heck, it's the first time I'll be using it since we were rebooted," Max explained.

Gojiramon blinked. "Ah, neat! Too bad I won't get to see how it's like."

"You will one day, Gojiramon. I promise."

"So, is Keke your girlfriend?"

"Yep, and the best one I've ever had."

"You mean the only one you've ever had," Keke nudged him with an elbow to his shoulder.

"Heheh, ow!" Max faked a whimper. "Tell me you won't get that rough in the room?"

"Not _too_ rough, but I can't make promises," she teased.

"Then don't hold back on my account," he replied playfully.

Hearing this, Gojiramon shrugged. "I don't get it, but have fun, you two!"

Simms rubbed his temples. "Oy, this is an unexpected set of developments. I didn't think you'd find your own Digimon partners. We're gonna need to stock up on food that lasts millennia."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/October 29, 2011/7:00 AM**_

With two days remaining, the D3s buckled hard for their battle royale match against the Daemons. Max and Keke's arrival was timely as Sam just stepped out of the Room of Time. Sam, whose clothes were torn and ragged, walked out to high-five Max on the way.

"I don't need to say it, but you two will have all the luck in the world," Sam gave a thumbs up to Max and Keke.

"Back at you, Sam," Max nodded. "Now go fetch Baranmon and show him to Catherine."

"I plan to."

Feeling Keke's hand grip his own, Max turned toward her.

"You ready for this, Max?"

"It's been a while since I stepped in a room like this. I know I should be mentally prepared for this…" He stopped when she put a finger to his lips.

"You'll do fine, Max. Just go along with what I do."

"How did you handle training with your brother and Matt in there?"

"Dad got the hang of it without me, but he had Yamato to guide him through. Dimitri needed just a little guidance and reassurance from me. I helped him through. I'll work with you the same way."

Max nodded. "Thanks, babe. Have to remind myself I have the best woman in the universe."

"And I'm the only woman in your universe, dummy."

"All right, let's do this, Keke."

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Auras**_ **)**

With that, Max and Keke entered the Room of Time. Falcomon closed the door behind them.

"Think Max will be able to handle it in there?" Falcomon asked BanchoLeomon.

"There shouldn't be any doubt," BanchoLeomon said.

xxxxx

 _ **Room of Time/7:15 AM**_

Like their friends before them, Max and Keke meticulously scanned the front area of the spacious room. The space was expanded on additional bed and bathrooms, accommodating for more people. An extra training room complete with weights was incorporated for recreational training and activity. More importantly, there were four storage rooms stocked full of food and a bigger refrigerator to store fresh meals.

Max felt the density within the room. He walked toward some steps and stared at the endless white space, which allotted them enough room to train anywhere they want.

"Wow, they really upped the room in this place," Max blinked.

"You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, to be honest, it's not so bad," he confessed. "I thought I'd faint from the pressure. Guess my body's already long adjusted to Simms' planet's gravity."

"Great! So…" Keke hopped out into the open space, unzipping and throwing off her pink hoodie. She came dressed to train, wearing a hot pink sports bra, black athletic leggings, and white shoes. "...how about some warm-ups before we start?"

"Lead the way, coach," Max joined her. He ripped off his orange hoodie, revealing a black muscle tee. "And please don't hold back on account!"

"Hah, as if!" Keke grinned mischievously as they sparred endlessly for a few hours.

What followed were loud ear-piercing clashes and explosions that rattled the endless space. And for the remainder of the year inside they trained hard.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X and Simms' World/Mansion/4:10 PM**_

"Hey, Gojiramon. What's up? We've got plenty of food to spare," David offered as he and Angirasumon approached him.

"I'll eat with y'all later. Kinda not hungry now," Gojiramon said, staring out a window. He had Max's Digivice in his claw.

"Thinking about Max?" BW asked as he entered the room. "Couldn't help but overhear."

"Oh, you're BW, right?" Gojiramon turned and faced the former Artificial.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about my brother, Max. You saw how strong he was protecting you, right?" BW asked the Kaijuu Digimon.

"Yeah! He fought to protect me from Gaiganmon! And then our bond created this Digivice!"

"See? The fact you're holding his Digivice means you have faith in him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, little guy," BW said.

"I never thought of that! Thanks for cheering me up, BW."

"Anytime."

"Max told me all about you before leaving. He said you were a Digimon once. Is that true?"

BW chuckled modestly. "It's true. Not too long ago, I was BlackWarGreymon. I was designed to kill Max's dad. Then it took convincing from him and a sacrifice on my part to change Datamon's programming. I had found my purpose beyond being an artificial life form. And after giving my life up, I became reincarnated into the man you see now. So, while I'm not a Digimon anymore, I'm still a digitized being."

"Are you what Max is? An Ascen-whatever?"

"Ascendant? Well, I guess you could classify me as such, though I'm technically my own entity. Neither Digimon nor Ascendant."

"You're a wise man, BW," Gojiramon became awed by his apparent wisdom.

"Heh, I'm no wiseman. I'm just someone who's experienced two lives: one as a Digimon and now as a man. But thank you, Gojiramon. You made me feel wiser talking to you."

Gojiramon smiled and nodded. "And I have faith Max will come back stronger than he's ever been before!"

"That's the spirit, my friend."

 _Max, whatever you're doing now, I'm thinking about you!_ Gojiramon kept his partner in his thoughts.

xxxxx

 _ **Room of Time**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Latent Power**_ **)**

Max carried Keke on his back and headed over placing her on their king-sized bed. It has been six months into their year's training. Both were worn out after a long day's worth of rigorous training. He put a sheet over Keke and left her to sleep. Max headed back out to resume solitary training.

Putting on a red bandana, Max stepped into a fighting stance. He took a few deep breaths and channeled his energies. He powered up into Ascendant 1 and then 2.

 _I should rest, but I've gotta break past my limits! So maybe my body can possibly handle the conditions of becoming an Ascendant God. If Tai can do it, I can, too!_ Max thought, fiercely punching and kicking the air. He unleashed a flurry of punches while visualizing Shendumon's face. _And the only way for me to overcome my limitations, I've got to beat Shendumon!_

Keke awoke from the sounds of her boyfriend's battle cries. She turned and watched Max train from the corner of her eye. A smile adorned her features.

"That's the way, Max. Keep at it, babe." She watched as Max powered up and hit the level beyond Ascendant 2: Ascendant level 3.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/8:30 AM/October 30, 2011**_

The D3s and their Digimon stood outside the door waiting. It had already been over an hour past their expected departure from the room, but some figured Max wanted more time.

Finally, the Room of Time doors opened.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Team Dragon's Theme**_ **)**

Out from the doors came Max and Keke, both in each other's arms. They walked out with an arm over the other and their clothes tattered from the intense training under the harsh and dense conditions. Falcomon healed them both and gave them Digi-Vitamins to replenish their energies.

"Thanks, Falcomon. Man, do I feel great?" Max said.

"I knew you could do it, Max!" Gojiramon said.

"Thanks, little guy. Did you have to wait long?"

"Nah, and I had a good talk with BW about you."

"Oh yeah?" Max turned to BW.

"He needed to hear it from someone who knows you well, Max."

"Thanks, BW," Max patted Gojiramon.

Mosuramon sat on Keke's head. "I missed you so much!"

"I was only away for a day," Keke sweatdropped. "Of course, for me, it was a year. Heck, I should be saying 'I miss you'!"

"All right now that you've all completed the Room of Time training, do you feel you're ready to fight the Daemons?" BanchoLeomon asked them. "Pikkan? I know you're rearing to go."

"Of course, I am," Pikkan added.

"Hell yeah! Let's give those jerks hell!" Tike pumped his fist up.

"And show them we ain't gonna be pushed around anymore!" Kara declared.

"Let's give those Daemons hell tomorrow, bro," BW said, fistbumping Max.

"Damn straight. Time to put old demons to rest," Max firmly stated.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Somewhere within the Nexus**_

 **(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho OST -** _ **Unreleased Track #34**_ **)**

The Daemons amassed near Shendumon. The Fire Daemon sat still meditating on his throne. He opened his eyes. Then a flicker of light from his eyes, he crushed the throne into pieces. Shendumon stayed afloat as a red aura imbued his massive frame.

"My siblings. The time is now upon us. Tomorrow, victory will be ours…" Shendumon grunted as he felt pressure in his head.

"My love!" BaiTzamon called out, but Shendumon beckoned her off.

Shendumon felt pressure in his forehead.

"Is everything, Shendumon?" DaiGuimon asked his older brother.

"It's fine…" Shendumon assured. "Tomorrow, victory will be smiling down on us. And tomorrow, I will at last end Max Kamiya once and for all!"

The Daemons roared in unison. However, BaiTzamon stared worryingly at Shendumon, concerned that the anomalous entity's power may be affecting Shendumon.

 _Must keep it together. I cannot let this power that's revived me somehow influence the way my battle with Max will go._ Shendumon thought, focusing on his fated encounter. "Max, nothing will come between us. Tomorrow your blood will be on my hands."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Daemon Battle Royale**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Seems the dark entity's power maybe taking its toll on Shendumon. He may need to be careful with his match with Max and the D3s.

So this chapters pretty much (re)introduces Gojiramon and the Kaijuu Digimon. The Warlord returns with a Kaijuu partner of his own. That entire first half was taken straight out of _Resurrection B_ chapter 3 (same chapter title as this one) and is shown/told in a present day narrative instead of as a flashback.

Yes, all of them are based on the Toho Kaijuu (though Caesarmon is really just Seasarmon, who is an existing Digimon; for the sake of this story and taking a liberty, _Caesar_ mon will be his name). The chapter also serves to reconnect Max and Gojiramon, who had a partnership in their old universe.

Much like the Tamers' Digimon partners, the Kaijuu Digimon are strong enough to take on Champions and Ultimates. Also helps their partners are Ascendants, who'll share their power with and evolve their partners.

The second half covers some aspects of the D3's training preparations for the Daemons. BW serves as that confidence booster Gojiramon needed to get out of his funk. Wow, it's been a while since BW was BlackWarGreymon. Shows much far everything's progressed for the character.

And that wraps this chapter up. Next time, it's the conclusion of this Daemon mini-arc. The Daemon vs. D3 battle royale!

Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	17. Daemon Battle Royale

**A/N:** Here it is the final part of this Daemon mini-arc. Time for old scores to be settled. And this is adapted from _Cross Generations_ chapter 8. Don't expect much changes outside a few additional dialogue and fighting bits.

And with that, enjoy this chapter!

xxxxx

 **(Cue Jackie Chan Adventures Game OST -** _ **Japanese Gardens**_ **(Combat))**

" _ **It's Max again. What an eventful few days it's been for me and my team. Not only have we been training our butts off for our brawl with Shendumon and his siblings, but we confronted our old nemesis, the Digital Warlord, who with Cyrus just happened to somehow revive Burizalor. But that's a story for another time.**_

 _ **Upon arriving on Planet Kaijuu, we confronted him and there we found new monster friends. We gained new Digimon partners based on the famous Kaijuu. Yeah, that means Gojiramon and me reunited. Keke, Sam, Tike, David, and Kara gained partners of their own. Keke gained Mosuramon. Baranmon became Sam's partner. Caesarmon became Kara's. Tike gained Radonmon. Angirasumon became David's partner. Unfortunately, the Warlord found his own Kaijuu partner: Gaiganmon.**_

 _ **After that, and with a few days to prepare, we trained hard. Keke and I used the Room of Time to bring myself back to peak shape. I was able to tap into my Ascendant power even further. I can feel my body's ready to take in the Ascendant God power. With Alpha X's energy coursing through me, all that's needed is the ritual.**_

 _ **And so the fated showdown is here.**_

 _ **Joy. Happy Halloween to us.**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Central Digiverse/Outside Nexus Arena/October 31, 2011**_

Upon arriving at their destination, the D3s (Max, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, Sam, BW, and Pikkan) faced the famed arena known in the Central Digiverse. The time to decide their fates was at hand.

"This is it. There's no going back for us," Max boldly said.

His friends put on determined faces and anticipated seeing the end results of their training.

Max clenched his fist. "Shendumon, we end this today."

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act II: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter XVII: Daemon Battle Royale**_

xxxxx

 _ **Central Digiverse/Nexus Arena**_

The fated day was finally here. The two opposing sides met in the center of massive stage situated in the center of the arena. On the left, the D3s and their Digimon partners stood facing their opponents. On the left, the Daemons faced down the D3s.

"So, you understand the conditions we agreed upon?" Shendumon asked Max.

"Yeah, and we agree to your terms, but just know we're not losing here," Max pointed to the Fire Daemon. "And remember you and me only. So, we're settling things here one way or another."

"Of course," Shendumon chortled darkly.

Simms stood outside the ring serving as the referee. Lord Shinmon, Kibitomon, Shintomon, Gosenzomon, Buddhamon, Gojiramon, and the other Kaijuu Digimon were in attendance to view this spectacle.

"I hope they can win, father," Shintomon turned to Shinmon.

"Have faith. They can do this."

"You can do it, Max! We believe in y'all!" Gojiramon cheered him on.

The other Kaijuu Digimon hollered in support of their partners.

"Are both sides ready? Remember this is being contested under battle royal rules," Simms announced for all to hear. "Ok, if there's no further objections…" He pivoted to the stands and watched Shinmon nod. "Begin!"

The D3s and Daemons quickly spread out across the arena, leaving Max and Shendumon to have their epic face-off. Max and Shendumon immediately sized each other up. Max dropped into a battle stance. Shendumon, too, got into a battle stance and clenched his fists.

"Are you ready to pick off where we left off, Max? I've been waiting for this day."

"To be honest, you've been off my mind for a while, but when I regained my Ascendant strength and the Warlord showed up again…" Max grinned. "I thought of you again. I mean, you were the last major opponent I fought against."

Shendumon growled. "Yes, and once I sensed your Ascendant power resurface, I knew I had to fight you again and settle our score. And this time there won't be a Nexus wave or a Warlord meddling with our match!"

 **(Cue D Creation -** _ **Killdream**_ **)**

Max powered up into Ascendant stage 1 and flew at Shendumon. As Max threw a punch, Shendumon caught the warrior's fist with one hand. Max jerked his fist back and quickly unloaded a flurry of punches on the Fire Daemon. Shendumon parried and dodged Max's lightning fast punches. Max landed a kick to Shendumon's face, sending him flying back.

Shendumon turned his head and grinned fiendishly. "Seems I'll need to go beyond 50 percent." With that, he flexed his whole body, hardening his scaly form as his upper body and shoulders enlarged. The large muscles on his upper body hardened like stone.

Max responded by powering up to level 2. Streaks of lightning surged over his aura. He beckoned Shendumon to attack him. Accepting his invite, Shendumon rushed Max, and when the two's fists collided, a shockwave erupted and the ring ruptured under the immense pressure of their physical blows. The two warriors vanished and shifted around the arena.

 _ **Boom!**_

Max and Shendumon landed successive punches and matched blows. Shendumon belched his _**Dragon's Fire**_. Max narrowly dodged the blast. Sensing Max's presence, Shendumon instinctively turned and punched Max back. Max landed near the edge of the ring. Before he could blink, Shendumon was right in front of him. Shendumon reached over to grab him, but Max jumped up and kneed Shendumon's jaw, stunning the Fire Daemon. Max shot up into the air and fired his _**Tsunami Wave**_ at Shendumon. The Fire Daemon readily caught it with one hand and shoved it back at Max's direction.

 _Here goes!_ Max quickly shifted over on Shendumon's right side. He lunged at Shendumon and landed an elbow into the dragon's left side.

Shendumon gritted hard, feeling Max's pointed elbow being driven into his left ribs. He jumped up and punched Shendumon's face. However, Shendumon turned his massive right shoulder, which absorbed Max's blow. Max shot up and then flew around landing a punch to Shendumon's back, sending him flying out of the ring. Shendumon crashed into a row of empty seats.

Max stood in the middle and shuffled his feet, raising his fists. "Shendumon, I know this isn't your best! C'mon, let's go all out like the last time!"

Shendumon rose and popped his neck in place. "Fine, but be careful what you wish for." He responded well with a healthy purple aura enveloping him.

xxxxx

Keke hastened her flying speed, spinning herself around BaiTzamon. The Water Daemon manipulated the water dripping from her body and shot out water bullets at Keke. Keke powered up into Ascendant and dodged the water projectiles.

"You're quite a nimble one, Ascendant!" BaiTzamon chortled, converting her right arm into water. She used said arm and shot out her _**Terrible Torrent**_ , catching and shoving Keke into a wall. "I've got you now!" She threw more water bullets, which pounded on Keke hard.

Struggling to break loose, Keke tried slipping through BaiTzamon's watery grip. She powered up, expanding her aura, which helped break her loose. Keke forged her _**Rosemary Discs**_ , tossing them at BaiTzamon. To Keke's dismay, the discs passed right through BaiTzamon.

"Foolish girl, any attack you can conjure will just pass through me," the Water Daemon chortled evilly, blowing water bullets from her mouth.

"Crap!" Keke dodged the water bullets and took to the air. She scanned BaiTzamon, who followed her by riding a tower of water. _Ok, energy discs are out! Let's see how she likes straight up physicality!_

Before Keke could implement her next attack, BaiTzamon summoned a gigantic wave of water that towered over them.

"This is where your momentum ends, little girl!" BaiTzamon cackled, sending her _**Sinister Tsunami**_ on Keke.

The wave swallowed up Keke and sent her crashing to an edge of the arena. Keke was left washed out on a row of seats. BaiTzamon descended near the fallen Ascendant and chortled evilly.

"So disappointing. I wanted to play with the girlfriend of the great Max Kamiya, but you're no big deal." BaiTzamon converted her right hand for another _**Terrible Torrent**_ for the killing blow. "Any last words?"

Having heard enough of being talked down to, Keke struggled to sit up.

 _I'm no big deal?! I'm the daughter of Metalla X, one of the strongest Ascendants! And my brother is just as powerful! I may be behind them, but I'm no pushover!_ Keke furiously thought. As she opened her eyes, BaiTzamon fired her attack. Keke quickly barrel-rolled away, letting the seats get blasted away in her place.

"Ah, you still have fight left in you!"

"Say I'm no big deal?! Oh, it's on, bitch!" Keke shouted at the Water Daemon. She powered back up into Ascendant 1, and at that moment leveled up to Ascendant 2. Her spikier hair became more rigid and the trademark lightning sparked off her aura.

BaiTzamon smirked. "Attempting to level the field with me? I applaud your efforts, but it will be all in vain!" She launched more water bullets, which Keke parried away with her hands.

While BaiTzamon kept shooting water bullets, Keke stopped them with her Ki-imbued hands. Keke vanished and reappeared on BaiTzamon's side. She landed a kick into the Water Daemon's side and sent her across the arena. BaiTzamon gritted as she gripped her side.

"Seems your body's not immune to physical blows!" Keke said, posturing and powering Ki into her feet and fists. "I may be a diva, but I'm no amateur in combat! Now, let me show you why Max loves me!"

"Your love for Max greater than my undying love for Shendumon? Preposterous!"

Keke made a disgusted face. "Ugh, but he's your brother! That's gross!"

BaiTzamon scowled, turning her right hand into a blade of water. "You humans and Ascendants have no right to judge. Just for that, I'll disremember you until your precious Max doesn't recognize you!" She propelled forward, riding on a tidal wave and attacked Keke.

Keke dodged and parried BaiTzamon's water blade.

xxxxx

Pikkan flew around the roof of the arena, luring TsoLanmon from teaming with his Daemon siblings. Looking over his shoulder, Pikkan saw TsoLanmon raising a finger to him.

"Foolish Alterian. Did you forget the moon has the power to manipulate gravity?" With that, the Moon Daemon opened his cloak and shot out small balls.

These balls surrounded Pikkan, who tried to outpace them. The orbs exploded and trapped Pikkan in a black hue. He struggled to break loose.

"Struggle all you can, Alterian, but you have nowhere to go but down!" TsoLanmon dropped one hand, making the trapped Alterian crash to the arena floor.

Gritting hard, Pikkan crawled on the ground in pain. "...bastard. That's it!" He quickly tore off his weighted clothing and stood popping his neck. "Now I'm pissed!" He flew up ready to meet TsoLanmon head-on.

"Fool, you truly are a glutton for punishment," the Moon Daemon prepared another of his _**Gravity Bind**_.

However, Pikkan phased out to TsoLanmon's surprise. The Alterian reappeared above the Moon Daemon and clubbed hard him in the head. After dazing the Moon Daemon, Pikkan caught him with a close ranged _**Thunder Flash Attack**_ to the face. TsoLanmon was sent falling on the roof of the arena. TsoLanmon yanked himself off the roof and hovered over to Pikkan.

"Why did I think this would be easy?" Pikkan sardonically queried, raring to go and fight TsoLanmon.

"And I will send you straight to your tomb, Alterian."

xxxxx

"Hold still, you prick!" Tike snapped, lobbing Ki blasts at HsiWumon, who glided around and dodged the boy's attacks.

HsiWumon cackled and taunted Tike. "Can't hit me, can ya?!" He swerved around and flew at Tike so fast he smacked him away.

"That's it! I'm through with this!" Tike shouted and powered up into Ascendant. He propelled toward HsiWumon ready to take him apart.

The Sky Daemon's right hand glowed with pink light. He made an upward motion with said hand, forging a trail that turned into a crescent-shaped energy wave. His _**Sky Cutter**_ sliced through the air and headed for Tike. The Ascendant child narrowly dodged the wave and watched as it sliced through and carved a path through several chair sections.

"Damn that was close!"

"And next time I won't miss!"

Tike scoffed. "Yeah, but I'm not about to give up!" He shot across and fired another Ki blast, which HsiWumon dodged.

As HsiWumon prepared another _**Sky Cutter**_ , Tike reappeared above HsiWumon and punched him hard, sending him flying away. HsiWumon flapped his wings, keeping himself stationary in mid-air. Tike and HsiWumon clashed, attacking each other with lightning fast strikes.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 OST -** _ **Ultimatum - Surrender or Perish**_ **)**

As his throat sack expanded, XiaoFangmon belched powerful gusts of air, wiping out sections of the arena floor. Kara narrowly evaded XiaoFangmon's _**Deadly Gale**_. Kara took to the air and turned Ascendant mode.

"Hey, fat fuck! Eat these!" Kara discharged a barrage of Ki blasts on the Wind Daemon.

XiaoFangmon responded with another _**Deadly Gale**_ , knocking away Kara's Ki beam barrage. Kara flew around and fired more Ki blasts from all over. XiaoFangmon pivoted around, sending vicious gusts of wind to knock away the blasts. Kara vanished and reappeared behind XiaoFangmon.

"Too slow!" XiaoFangmon turned and field goal kicked Kara into the stands.

Kara stirred in the heap of debris burying her. "You son of a bitch!"

XiaoFangmon hopped on the railings near Kara and taunted her. "Is that all you got? Shouldn't you be out trick-or-treating?"

"Oh, screw you!" Kara snapped, firing a Ki blast that XiaoFangmon swallowed.

XiaoFangmon belched. "Hah, yummy."

Kara clenched her right hand, causing the Ki blast to expand inside the belly of the beast. Taken by surprise, XiaoFangmon's belly expanded. Kara then punched hard in the gut and knocked him away. XiaoFangmon hit a wall and fell facefirst.

"Trick-or-treat this!" Kara slapped her butt.

Fuming mad, XiaoFangmon rose and charged at Kara.

"You hungry for more? I've got plenty where that came from!" Kara boasted.

xxxxx

BW and TchangZumon collided head-on as sparks of lightning flew out around them. TchangZumon rushed BW before the warrior could react and elbowed him hard, sending him far back.

"Now pay attention. What I hold in my hand is your impending demise!" TchangZumon raised a hand to the air, summoning a cosmic storm from the sky.

As clouds gathered, the cosmic storm responded to the Thunder Daemon's will. Then, a massive thunderbolt exploded from the clouds, shot down, and struck his hand. The thunder coursed through him and augmented his body.

BW stood up, standing in a battle posture. He sensed the immense power building in the Thunder Daemon. As he raced to evade TchangZumon's _ **Thunderstorm of Torment**_ , the Thunder Daemon expelled a lightning bolt from his body that followed BW. The lightning bolt impacted BW's back and smashed him to the ground.

"How do you like that, warrior? No matter where you run, my Thunderstorm of Torment will follow your every move," TchangZumon stated. He scoffed when BW rose.

BW cringed from the blow and turned around facing TchangZumon. "Is that the best you can do? That should've killed me."

"You dare to goad me, lowly digital insect? No matter, the next attacks will seal your fate!" TchangZumon rushed BW and unleashed a lightning bolt at him.

"Bring it!" BW roared, charging to meet the lightning bolt. In response to the lightning bolt, he summoned a Brave Shield to stop the bolt.

"Clever, but not good enough!" TchangZumon bellowed, discharging multiple lightning bolts at BW.

In true Captain America-like fashion, BW tossed his Brave Shield at TchangZumon. The Thunder Daemon fired a lightning bolt that shattered the shield. Expecting BW to rush forward, he was thrown off when the former Artificial didn't.

When he least expected it, TchangZumon looked up as BW tossed down a massive _**Terra Destroyer**_ that exploded right in front of TchangZumon. TchangZumon braced himself for the impact, but left himself wide open when BW swooped down and kicked his back. TchangZumon fell facefirst hitting the ground with BW over him.

"I'm not such little man now, am I?!" BW spat out, grabbing TchangZumon's left foot. He swung him around, tossing him through a barricade.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, PoKongmon covered herself up as David blasted her with Ki blasts. Compared to her, David was but a pesky fly, but this persistent 'fly' kept drilling her with Ki blasts like no tomorrow.

"STOP YOU BUG!" PoKongmon bellowed, clapping her hands to crush David.

"Nah, nah!" David taunted the Mountain Daemon. He stuck his tongue out, which infuriated PoKongmon.

"COME HERE!" PoKongmon grabbed at David but missed.

"Missed me…!" Before David could finish, PoKongmon finally swatted David down and crushed him beneath her hand.

"NOW I SQUASH YOU!" She raised her fist and prepared to smash him.

David quickly fired a Ki blast into her right eye.

"GAH! THAT HURTS!" PoKongmon roared in pain, holding her now burnt right eye.

David rolled away and blasted Ki blasts at PoKongmon's legs, bringing her down to a knee.

"Don't call me a bug, you fat monkey!"

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M STOUT!" PoKongmon roared as she grew several feet than before, almost reaching halfway up the arena. Then, a light blue aura formed over her right hand; and from this hand, a wave of snow and ice shot at David.

David avoided the Mountain Daemon's _**Blizzard Strike**_.

In her left hand, a red aura formed. From this glowing red hand, PoKongmon fired lava balls at the child.

David narrowly dodged PoKongmon's _**Volcanic Blast**_. She slammed the ground hard, turning the surface into lava. As the lava hardened into molten rock, PoKongmon pulled her fist out already expecting David to be burned. To her surprise, David was atop her head.

"What?! How did you escape that?!"

"You're a little slower than I remember, or maybe I'm just faster?" David wondered. He gasped. "Oh, oh, maybe you should burn off those calories more!"

"GRRR! STUPID BUG!" PoKongmon bellowed as both her hands glowed brown. This time, she summoned a rocks to crush David with.

The Ascendant boy flew away just in time as the rocks cracked against PoKongmon's head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" PoKongmon yelped as she fell on her butt.

David floated around PoKongmon. "Tsk, tsk, you should watch where you're summoning those things. You could really hurt someone!"

"I was going to hurt YOU, bug!"

"And enough of the bug thing! Sheesh, do I look like I have six legs?!"

PoKongmon grumbled as she grabbed at David. "Come here! Hold still!"

"Gotta catch me! C'mon and get me!" David's childish laughter filled their side of the battle.

xxxxx

Sam was knocked away by an earthquake caused by DaiGuimon. As the purple-haired youth turned, the Earth Daemon charged at him steadfast with the intent to kill. DaiGuimon jumped up and stomped the ground hard, knocking Sam off his feet.

"I've got you, boy!" DaiGuimon slammed his bulging arms to the ground, which produced a massive shockwave that kicked up everything in his path.

Sam barely dodged DaiGuimon's _**San Andres Slam**_. He quickly turned Ascendant and dove at DaiGuimon. The Earth Daemon immediately dove through the ground and burrowed under, swimming through the earth like a fish.

"Damn, he's moving fast!" Sam scanned DaiGuimon, trying to follow his Ki. He whirled around as a giant rock flew at him. He shot a Ki blast that split the rock in two, but DaiGuimon appeared behind him and punched Sam's back, knocking him away.

After crashing hard in the ground, Sam gritted and stirred in a heap of earth debris. DaiGuimon landed near Sam and stalked toward him.

"Might as well concede before I'm forced to kill you," DaiGuimon lifted his right hand. "Any last words?"

"Yeah…" Sam muttered. "Toro!" He discharged a blast through the hole DaiGuimon made earlier.

As he sensed Sam's blast coming out of another hole, DaiGuimon hopped into the air and avoided the Ki beam. This, however, gave Sam enough time to launched a _**Tri-Beam**_ that tore through his right arm.

"Damn you!" DaiGuimon blanched at his arm being gravely injured by Sam's attack. As he turned to fight back, Sam unleashed a flurry of attacks on the Earth Daemon. He was taken by the horns and tossed into a rockface.

DaiGuimon shook off the damage and backhanded Sam with his good arm. Sam crashed into some debris and faced off with DaiGuimon, who roared like mad.

"C'mon, I'm not done yet, you bull-horned bastard."

DaiGuimon snorted loudly. "Now, you've pushed your luck!" He charged toward Sam ready to impale him.

"C'mon, toro!" Sam ripped off his red shirt, which got DaiGuimon's full attention. "I've got to hold up a little longer! Hopefully my body can take it!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As Max finished gathering Ki, Shendumon rose up ready to fight. Max, still at Ascendant 2 level, charged at Shendumon and vanished in an instant.

 _He's vanished! He's never moved that fast!_ Shendumon thought, scanning the ring. Before he can react, he felt a powerful blow impact his solar plexus. "Guh!" He doubled over and left himself open.

Max reappeared right in front of Shendumon and unleashed a barrage of heavy fisted blows all over the Fire Daemon. Max's punches left a bunch of dents on Shendumon's once seemingly impenetrable hide. The Ascendant readied his right hand, clenched it, and uppercutted Shendumon into the air. As Shendumon crashed into the ring, Max dove down and punched into Shendumon's gut, breaking his skin and causing him to cough blood.

"C'mon, Max! Keep wailing on him!" Gojiramon cheered his partner on.

At the same time, the other Kaijuu Digimon rallied in support of their partners.

Preparing for the finishing blow, Max caught a shimmer of purple light in Shendumon's eye. Max's fist stopped just a few inches from impacting Shendumon's face. He sprang back halfway across the ring and watched Shendumon rise bathed in the sinister purple light.

"What's happening now?!" Buddhamon exclaimed.

Gosenzomon shuddered. "I don't like this. That cursed anomalous energy that's infected Shendumon is rejuvenating him."

"Don't tell me…" Shintomon gulped. "Father?"

"We're about to witness Shendumon's full power," Shinmon muttered dreadfully. "Keep it together, Max."

Simms backed away from the ring, fearful, growing fearful of Shendumon's rising power.

"Max…?" Gojiramon gulped. "Oh boy, this isn't good. Keep it together, Max!"

Standing opposite from Shendumon, Max held his ground.

"Well done, Max. You've reawakened the power I've been reserving just for you… does this bring back any memories?" Shendumon grinned fiendishly as the purple veil of light enveloped him.

 **(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho OST -** _ **Monster Suit**_ **(0:00 - 1:34))**

His brown skin quickly converted into dark red. Sickly veins formed on his face. His skin became less scaly and more rough.

A column of red light formed over Shendumon. Shendumon roared loudly, unleashing a shockwave that repelled Max. Max held his ground and witnessed Shendumon complete his transformation. The Fire Daemon emerged from the column sporting a outward appearance. His skin was now dark purple. His eyes were still glowing red. The mass of Shendumon's upper body grew thrice as large; his shoulders grew in tremendous size. Tube-like appendages protruded from his shoulders.

Max initially expressed dread at the sight of Shendumon's massive frame. The D3s and the other Daemons ceased fighting to watch Shendumon and Max's intense face-off.

"My word…" Simms was at a near loss for words.

"Max, can you handle this?" Shinmon wondered, dreading the full extent of Shendumon's power.

"C'mon, bro, you've got this!" BW called out to Max. "You own this."

"Max! We've got the others! Beat down Shendumon!" Keke shouted.

 **(03:01 - 4:01)**

Chortling, Shendumon dropped his fist and punched through the ring, shattering it completely in one blow.

 _ **Boom!**_

Ring debris was sent flying and scattering all over the arena. Max fired rapid Ki blasts, destroying every flying debris. He shifted back to the ring. Shendumon was gone. He turned around and saw Shendumon forming a molten rock sphere. He hurled it at Max, who flew up catching the heat sphere. He kicked heat ball straight up. Shendumon caught the molten rock and crushed it with his hands. Max rocketed up to meet Shendumon and fiercely wailed on him.

"I'm impressed you're able to keep up with me, Max!" Shendumon yelled while exchanging punches with Max.

"That's because I'm not the same Max you fought before! And thanks to tapping into Alpha X's power, I've regained the power I had before!"

Shendumon became silent by the mention of Alpha X. "So, you've tapped into into _that_ source? The power of the original Ascendant God?"

"Yeah. So you've heard of the Ascendant God?"

"The source that revived us told us about such. Now, you've aroused my curiosity. Why don't you bring that out for me?"

Max furrowed his brows. "That's just the thing, I can't. I need the necessary ingredients."

"If that's the case, I'll help you with those ingredients," grunted Shendumon, who flew across and engaged fisticuffs with Max. He punched Max and sent him crashing through the upper seat levels.

Shendumon expelled flames, scorching the seats where Max was lying. As he finished burning the seats, he scanned for Max's Ki. Narrowing his eyes, Shendumon whirled around and caught Max behind him. Max landed a kick to Shendumon's face. Shendumon went for a punch, but Max ducked and grabbed the dragon's arm. He tossed Shendumon overhead and slammed him through several stories of the arena.

Max flew through the debris and readied a blue ball of light. Busting through the ravaged debris, Shendumon stood only to be blasted by Max's _**Tsunami Wave**_. Shendumon caught the attack and crushed it with his hands.

"Shit," Max cursed in aghast.

"I won't be satisfied until you show me your Ascendant God strength!" Shendumon demanded from Max.

"Wait for it, you'll get what you asked for," Max said. He watched his D3s finishing their fights with the other Daemons. _C'mon, finish it now, guys!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Marilyn Manson -** _ **This is Halloween**_ **)**

"Ugh!" Sam grunted hard after being punched hard in the chest by DaiGuimon. "Sorry, Max… I lost…" He doubled over and fell facefirst.

DaiGuimon snorted and turned away. Despite leaving Sam in a heap, DaiGuimon sported battle scars from his fight with Sam. He watched Pikkan and TsoLanmon settling their fight.

"Let's end this!" TsoLanmon hurled moon rocks at Pikkan, who evaded the Moon Daemon's projectiles.

The Alterian phased out and reappeared in front of TsoLanmon. He grabbed the Moon Daemon and spun himself around, catching him in his _**Hyper Tornado**_ technique. Pikkan unleashed fast strikes that cut through TsoLanmon. Then, Pikkan caught TsoLanmon with a Ki blast through the gut, gravely wounding the Moon Daemon.

"Urgh, you've beaten me…" TsoLanmon grunted as he dissolved into digital dust.

"Brother!" DaiGuimon roared angrily as he charged Pikkan.

Sensing DaiGuimon's approach, Pikkan turned to meet him. With a last ounce of strength, TsoLanmon grabbed Pikkan from behind and held him. Pikkan struggled to break loose from TsoLanmon's hold.

"I've got him, DaiGuimon! Hurry before I lose grip…!" TsoLanmon called out, feeling his hold over Pikkan weaken.

DaiGuimon lunged forward and punched Pikkan down. As leaving Pikkan unconscious, DaiGuimon bowed his respects to TsoLanmon, whose body dissolved away.

 _ **Boom!**_

TchangZumon plunged to the ground. He was felled by BW's _**Black Tornado Fist**_ , a variation of the _**Dragon Fist**_. Having punched a hole through TchangZumon's torso, BW deleted the Thunder Daemon. He turned around with a look that could kill.

"You killed my brother! I'll kill you now!" DaiGuimon bellowed, preparing to deliver the _**San Andreas Slam**_. Just when he did, BW flew at him and blasted his head off with a beam.

DaiGuimon collapsed now beheaded and dissolved into dust.

"You Daemons have been dormant for so long again that you didn't take into account just how vastly stronger we've gotten," BW laid down the reality check. "Especially since the last we met. The glory days of the Daemons should stay in the past."

Suddenly, HsiWumon crashed to the ground with one of his wings clipped. Tike floated over and finished the Sky Daemon with a Ki beam.

"Yeah, eat dick, you prick!" Tike shouted. He turned to see XiaoFangmon crush Kara under his heel. "Sis!" He shot across, fuming mad that his sister lost her fight.

Just then, PoKongmon stood in Tike's path.

"Going somewhere?!" PoKongmon pounded her chest.

"Outta the way, fatso!"

"CALL ME FAT AGAIN AND I'LL EAT YOU!" The Mountain Daemon furiously swung her hands down to smack Tike away.

Suddenly, David swooped in to catch Tike.

"Thanks, David!"

"Sure! Hey, let's fuse and take these jerks down!"

"Couldn't have suggested anything better myself!"

With that, Tike and David performed the _**Meta-Fusion Dance**_.

" _ **Fuuuusion! HA!**_ " The Ascendant boys completed the dance and merged to become Daike.

"Ding-ding! Daike the Phantom of Justice is here!" The Meta-Fused Ascendant posed a heroic stance.

"Those punks fused?! Come, PoKongmon! Once we beat him, we'll kill two Ascendants with one big stone!" XiaoFangmon croaked loudly. He hopped across and chopped at Daike.

PoKongmon stomped toward Daike and brought her left hand down. Daike narrowly dodged the giant ape's fist. Daike zipped around PoKongmon, firing Ki blasts at her. PoKongmon covered up as her body absorbed the blasts.

"Fool, have you forgotten me already?!" XiaoFangmon roared as he lunged for Daike. Then, he was cut off by BW's _**Terra Destroyer**_. The Wind Daemon whirled around and faced his attacker.

BW beckoned XiaoFangmon. "Sorry but he's busy. Why don't you take me on instead?"

"You'll pay for killing my brothers!" XiaoFangmon growled as he attacked BW.

BW swerved out of XiaoFangmon's reach and tossed another _**Terra Destroyer**_. XiaoFangmon belched _**Deadly Gale**_ , sending the blast right back at BW. BW swiftly evaded his own attack and flew at XiaoFangmon. They traded fisticuffs. XiaoFangmon went for a karate chop, but BW caught the frog's hand. BW clenched his right hand and gut punched XiaoFangmon.

"Ugh! Damn you!" XiaoFangmon doubled over in pain. As he turned around, he ended up on the receiving end of a savage beating.

BW unloaded a flurry of blows that subdued XiaoFangmon. He kicked XiaoFangmon far and through a wall. As XiaoFangmon stirred within the debris, BW lowered his hand and prepared to blast him.

"You're done," BW discharged a Ki blast.

"Not if you go with me…!" XiaoFangmon fired _**Deadly Gale**_ point blank at the same time BW attacked.

 _ **Boom!**_

The explosion knocked away BW. XiaoFangmon was nowhere to be seen. The opposing blasts caused XiaoFangmon to explode. Though he wasn't done in by the explosion, BW was taken out of the battle royale and deemed unfit to continue.

"That's it!" Daike powered up into Ascendant 3. "We're ending this, fatso!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" PoKongmon bellowed as her fists glowed with blue and red light.

"Since today's Halloween, I think this is appropriate! Say hello to my ghost friends!" Daike expelled twenty Daike ghosts.

PoKongmon paused as she watched the Daike ghosts amass around her. She scanned the ghosts; each one giving silly and scary-looking faces.

"We have a full house attendance in Daike's Haunted Halloween party!" Daike announced. He pointed and dropped a thumbs down at PoKongmon. "But last I checked, you aren't invited!"

"Argh! You can die already, bug!" PoKongmon unleashed ice and fire attacks at the surrounding ghosts.

The ghosts swerved away from PoKongmon's blasts. They took to the air and swarmed the Mountain Daemon.

"Ok, Super Ghosts! Bombard and leave nothing left of her!" Daike declared the finishing blow. " _ **Super Ghost Suicide Attack!**_ "

The ghosts obeyed Daike and quickly bombarded PoKongmon, exploding simultaneously. Unable to withstand the crushing blasts thanks to injuries, PoKongmon collapsed from the damage. The life in her eyes faded as the beast drew her last breath. PoKongmon's body dissolved into digitized dust.

"And have a Happy _fucking_ Halloween!" Daike spat out. He flew down and checked over Kara. "Hey."

"Thanks for taking out that smelly ape."

"Sure!" Daike grinned, lifting and carrying Kara. He looked over to Sam, Pikkan and BW. "Oh crap! There's only so few of us left!"

 _All that's left is Daike, Keke, and Max._ Simms thought, watching Shendumon and Max taking their fight through the arena roof. He pivoted over to see BaiTzamon binding Keke with a water tendril.

"Give up now!" BaiTzamon hissed, crushing Keke in her tendril's grip.

"Never…" Keke gritted hard. Despite her struggle, she sensed her strength being drained.

 _ **Boom!**_

BaiTzamon was knocked forward as she turned to see Daike. Daike then formed a golden ball of light and split BaiTzamon in half with it.

"How do ya like a _**Splitting Ice Cream Headache**_?!" Daike taunted, watching the Water Daemon being split down into two. He swooped in and caught Keke, who came to.

"Daike?"

"Yep! We beat our Daemons and ready to finish the rest of 'em!"

Suddenly, Keke caught BaiTzamon reform and pushed Daike away. BaiTzamon shot out a water column, which Keke took to the chest knocking her down.

"Keke!" Daike shouted. He growled and flew at the Water Daemon. "That's it! I'm ending you here!" He summoned ten Daike Ghosts and beckoned them to attack BaiTzamon.

As the ghosts bombarded BaiTzamon, she merely reformed. Keke awoke to see Daike spamming more ghosts.

"Daike, don't…! She'll just keep reforming like that!" Keke warned him. She clenched her right hand, which glowed with gold light. "I've got to be the one that finishes her!" She rose and waited for BaiTzamon to drop her guard.

As Daike zipped around avoiding BaiTzamon's water blasts, the Meta-Fused Ascendant actively kept her busy with his ghost summons.

Keke then had an idea. She formed a Ki blade in her right hand and shot up cutting through BaiTzamon's back.

BaiTzamon winced. "Foolish woman, what do you even think you're trying to do? You're wasting your efforts!"

"Now Daike! Send your ghosts in her!" Keke called out.

"Ah, I see! Go in and blow her up from the inside out, ghosts!" Daike commanded.

With that, the Super Ghosts entered the hole Keke opened up in the Water Daemon. Every ghosts went in and exploded inside her, causing BaiTzamon to blow up.

Sensing his sister in danger, Shendumon ceased fighting with Max and turned to see her explode. Before he could do anything, Max punched him square in the face. Shendumon returned the favor and slapped Max away with his tail.

"BaiTzamon!" Shendumon roared.

Readying her Ki blade, Keke sliced up the pieces of BaiTzamon, preventing her from reforming. Keke then cupped her hands forward and fired her father's _**Final Blaze**_ to wipe out the last traces of BaiTzamon.

"Yeah, we've got her…"

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Bam!**_

At happened when she least expected it. It also happened so fast Keke didn't anticipate. She saw Daike sent crashing to the ground. Upon his fall, Daike's fusion became undone, splitting him back to Tike and David. The Ascendant kids were deemed unfit to continue and eliminated by count out.

"Tike! David!" Keke cried out. Her body immediately froze as Shendumon appeared behind her. She drew short breaths as her heart raced. When she barely pivoted her head, Shendumon grabbed her face and lifted her up like a ragdoll.

"That was my sister and lover you killed!" Shendumon snarled angrily as his hands burned against Keke's face. "Now I'll make you cease…!"

"Let her go, Shendumon!" Max pleaded. "You want the Ascendant God? Well, if you kill her off, you can't get what you want!"

Shendumon scowled as he turned to Max and back to Keke. "You need this woman to summon this Ascendant God power?"

"And my other friends. It requires some kind of ritual with more than one Ascendant."

Reflecting to his siblings' demise, Shendumon hesitated and became controlled by the anomalous energy. He resisted and willfully regained control. He tightened his hold on Keke as any second he'd crush her head like a grape.

"Shendumon, stop or you'll never get what you want! Don't let that anomalous force tell tempt you! I'm sorry your siblings had to meet their end, but you wanted to fight us and enforced that killing was allowed. We both agreed to those terms. Your brothers and sisters fought their hardest, but in the end my friends came out on top." Max scanned his team. He saw Kara and Sam tending to BW, Pikkan, Tike, and David.

"I… I concede…" Keke surrendered to Shendumon.

Growling, Shendumon let Keke go. Max swooped in and caught her.

"Thanks, Max…" She leaned over and kissed him.

"Wasn't going to let you die on my watch, babe. I hope the others are able to give me their energies to bring out Alpha X's power in me." Max landed and let Keke down.

A time-out was issued by Max, which Simms granted. Shendumon descended and watched the D3s huddle together. When it was agreed, the D3 Ascendants formed a circle around Max.

"I see. Max still has remnants of Alpha X's power when he helped harvest it for Tai's Ascendant God ritual process," Simms recalled. "But Tai failed to defeat Beerusmon. Max, will it be enough for Shendumon?"

"I won't know until I try, Simms," Max said, standing at the center of the circle.

Shintomon gasped in awe. "So, this is the ritual?"

Shinmon nodded. "Indeed, my son, and you're about to witness an Ascendant God in person."

Gosenzomon added with a scoff. "First gold, now red… what's next? Blue?"

"Ready, guys?" Max asked Keke, Sam, Tike, David, and Kara.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Birth of a God**_ **)**

Nodding in unison, the D3s transferred golden energies to Max. His body absorbed their powers. Accumulating their Ascendant energies, Max sensed his own power being augmented. His golden aura flared wildly. Shendumon was drawn to the increased Ki.

 _His power is shooting out through the ceiling!_ Shendumon thought metaphorically. _Seems you won't disappoint me after all._

Max opened his eyes as Alpha X's essence converted into a streamlined red glow, which Max absorbed into his being. Red rings of light converted into blue and wisped loudly over him. The blue rings formed into the face of Alpha X. Max then floated off the ground and into the air basked in a white flame-like aura. This white light washed over Max and flared all over the arena.

Everyone present watched in awe. The D3s remembered Omega X's Ascendant God transformation, which was still fresh on their minds.

Now in place of the golden-haired Max, he sported a crimson flame-like aura and his hair became red. His emerald eyes became blood red. His musculature frame thinned out, giving the Ascendant a slender frame, but retained muscle in his arms, chest, and upper body. A thin blue aura outlined his thinner frame. Sparks bounced off his red aura.

Like Omega X before him, Max achieved Ascendant God status.

Shendumon couldn't be anymore pleased, but at the same time he was unclear whether his strength would be enough to match his. In fact, he couldn't sense anything from Max. Not a trace of discernable Ki. Curiosity was replaced with anxiety.

The D3s dropped out of their Ascendant forms and slumped all over the ground.

Keke breathed heavy. "We've given you as much as we can."

Sam added. "Make good use of our powers, Max."

Tike grunted. "Now kick his ass!"

Gojiramon and the Kaijuu Digimon were stricken in awe by Max's divine transformation.

"Whoooa, he looks so cool!" Gojiramon gleamed joyously.

"He looks thinner though," Radonmon commented.

"I hope it's enough to beat that monster," Mosuramon said. "Poor Keke, at least you took out that water demon."

"Go get him, Max! Whatever you are now, you're stronger than before!" Gojiramon faithfully cheered him on.

Gazing over his new red aura and thinned frame, Max sensed the god-like power flow through him. He smiled and turned his gaze to Shendumon. Shendumon held his ground and watched Max pace toward him.

 _This power feels so incredible! Tai, I hope you're watching this._ Max thought.

Right on time, Tai and Agumon arrived via _**Instant Movement**_. They sat down next to Shinmon and Shintomon.

"Late as always," Shintomon said.

"I had to ask Whismon to bring me close and used Instant Movement to get here. I haven't really mastered teleporting across other sides of the universe just yet. But with time, I think I can do it." Tai then saw Max in full blown Ascendant God form. "Whoa!"

Agumon cried out. "Look, it's Max, Tai!"

"Go get him, Max!" Tai cheered him on.

 **(End theme)**

Noticing Tai's presence, Max's confidence levels increased tenfold.

"Glad you can make it, Tai."

Shendumon dropped into a battle stance. "Let's finish this, Max Kamiya."

"You're on!" Max accepted.

 _I'm having difficulty gauging his power. I can't properly assess a power I can't seem to discern. Is this the nature of an Ascendant God?_ Shendumon wondered as he charged at Max. He actually landed a punch to Max's face and sent him flying back.

 **(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho OST -** _ **Yusuke Power Up Music**_ **)**

Following Shendumon's punch, Max flipped around and landed. He stood and beckoned Shendumon to attack him. Accepting Max's invite, Shendumon rushed Max and unleashed his _**Dragon's Fire**_. The fire engulfed Max and prepared to incinerate him alive. However, to Shendumon's dismay, the flames did nothing. Max stood unfazed.

"Impossible?!" Shendumon yelled in aghast.

Max clenched his right hand and punched Shendumon's face. He uppercutted Shendumon into the air and jetted in pursuit of him. Max and Shendumon flew through the arena ceiling. Max and Shendumon went for fisticuffs, but Max outpaced Shendumon and matched him blow for blow.

 _He's able to match and catch up with me at 100 percent of my strength?! Yes, the Ascendant God is living up to my expectations!_ Shendumon thought anxiously. His scowl faded and replaced with a sadistic grin. _I couldn't have asked for a better way to continue our unresolved fight!_

Shendumon returned the favor and punched Max straight into a small planetoid hovering over the arena. As Max slammed into the planetoid, Shendumon rocketed forward. Max moved away, letting Shendumon crack and one-shot the planetoid into oblivion. Shendumon jetted upward and followed Max. Max flew covered in his god cloak, leaving a trail of red light. Shendumon left a trail of dark purple light. Shendumon and Max collided several times, causing the arena to shake under their unrestrained powers.

"Max!" Keke called out to him.

"Get him, bro!" BW yelled out as Pikkan helped support him.

"Go for it, Max!" Gojiramon cried out.

Tai looked up following Max and Shendumon's clash.

 _You've got this one, Max! Don't burn out!_

 _ **Boom! Boom!**_

The sound of Max and Shendumon's energy clashes tore through the space above the arena. Streaks of red and purple flew around, reminding the Tai and Agumon of their fight with Beerusmon, which begged to question if Shendumon was as strong as Beerusmon.

However, that question was soon about to be answered.

 **(3:35 - 3:56)**

Max fiercely kicked Shendumon's head, nearly twisting it around. He then punched Shendumon and sent him crashing into another planetoid. Before Shendumon could recover, Max launched a _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ that engulfed Shendumon and destroyed the planetoid itself.

 **(End theme)**

In the wake of the destruction, Shendumon was seen floating in the planetoid's remains.

"Yeah! Max can't be stopped now!" David cheered him on.

"You've got him, Max!" Keke cried out.

Tai stood and watched Max preparing another attack. "You've got him where you want him, Max."

"Get up, Shendumon!" Max beckoned the Fire Daemon to rise. "I know you have more left in the tank. Let's just cut the bull and get straight to the point. I have enough for another attack. With this, we'll know once and for all who's the better man."

Upon hearing this, Shendumon stood and popped his neck back in place.

"For the longest time, my strength has remained uncontested until now. Max Kamiya, you've lived up to your reputation. The power of Ascendant God has opened my eyes. Realizing there's powers even beyond my own intrigues me. But if you're looking to resolve this, then I'm ready. And I shall avenge my brothers and sisters!"

 **(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho OST -** _ **Monster Suit**_ **)**

With that, Shendumon powered up and delved deep into his power reserves. His body turned into a dull gray. His pants tore off completely. The anomalous purple aura resurfaced, feeding into his desire to defeat Max.

"When I said 100 percent, I meant to say 90. Now, Ascendant God, let's see you penetrate this divine body of mine!"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **Antagonist**_ **)**

Max accepted Shendumon's challenge and cupped his hands. He called upon and fired another _**Super Tsunami Wave**_. Shendumon rocketed forward to meet Max's Ascendant God-powered attack. He grabbed the giant beam. Struggling to hold back its immense power, Shendumon's body slowly cracked. Max unleashed more power, but to his dismay his Ascendant God aura vanished. Max was back in regular Ascendant form, which shocked and worried the others.

"Oh no!" Simms gasped in horror.

"Max's not in Ascendant God form anymore!" Sam exclaimed.

Gojiramon wailed. "Max! Hang in there, buddy!"

Tai clenched his fists. "Pull it together!"

"MAX!" Keke cried out, her voice reaching him.

Max's brain triggered once Keke called to him. He briefly regained Ascendant God form and unleashed another burst of energy, making this _**Tsunami Wave**_ bigger. Shendumon's body reached its absolute limits. His body cracked apart, but with one last ounce of strength he crushed the beam. However, this came at a cost as Shendumon's body dulled and became sickly pale.

"Well done, Max Kamiya…" Shendumon muttered, his voice sounding aged as his once invincible body broke apart. "You've given me the fight I've been yearning for… the power of the Ascendant God is more than I anticipated…" He continued to break down. "I've been enlightened to the reality of powers beyond even my own. I concede to your strength, Max Kamiya. Thank you." _My brothers and sisters, I'll be joining you now._

 **(End theme)**

With his last words said, Shendumon dissolved completely as his remains scattered into the wind.

Max smiled as he powered down. "Farewell, Shendumon." He descended and was greeted by his friends' cheers.

"Your winner of the battle royal! Our very own Max Kamiya!" Simms proudly announced.

"Yeah! Way to go, Max!" Tike cheered him.

"We knew you could do it!" David said.

"I almost didn't…" Pikkan muttered until Keke gave him a look that could kill. "What? He could've lost there if you didn't scream out to him!"

She winked. "I know."

"But we did get worried when you lost the God form," Sam added. "It was almost a bad case of deja-vu when it happened with Omega X."

"You never cease to amaze us, bro," BW nodded, pulling Max into a headlock.

"Hey!" Max struggled and slipped out of BW's hold. He turned only to be glomped by Keke.

"Gosh, am I glad you pulled through! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Keke said, hugging Max. She teared up with happiness.

"I'll try not to next time," Max chuckled over his action. "But hey, I've gotta get used to this new power. Speaking of which…" He saw Tai and Agumon approach them.

"So, looks like I've joined the Ascendant God club, Tai," Max said as he and Tai exchanged glances.

"Looks like it and make no mistake I'll learn to master this power."

"I know you will, Max!" Gojiramon called as he and the Kaijuu Digimon rushed to their partners. "Because you can do anything!"

Patting Gojiramon, Max chuckled. "Well not anything." He turned to the D3s. "I couldn't have done it without you guys." He slumped forward only for Keke to catch him. "Thanks."

"Sure, now how about letting me nurse you?" She winked.

"Wouldn't ask for a better nurse than you."

"Not only did you defeat the Daemons, but you removed the anomalous source that revived them," Gosenzomon reminded them. "A job well done."

Tai wore a serious look. "You know these anomalous powers just keep coming. We seriously need to get to the bottom of who or what is creating them."

"We will with time," Simms said. "We'll continue the scour the Nexus to find the main source."

"Well, isn't this just the best Halloween we could ask for?" Sam asked.

"No! Where the hell is the candy?!" Tike and Kara shouted in unison.

"Perhaps I can accommodate?" Shinmon offered as with a snap of his fingers candy came pouring down like rain.

 **(Cue A Nightmare Before Christmas -** _ **This is Halloween**_ **)**

Tike, David, Kara, and the Digimon instinctively collected all the candy they can grab.

"I can't complain. This is the best Halloween a guy could ask for," Max said. "To everyone else, a Happy Halloween."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital Limbo**_

Upon arriving in his new afterlife home, Shendumon walked with Other World guards escorting him. Unlike the other prisoners who'd resist their sentence, Shendumon willingly followed the standard procedures. He paused to see the other Daemons awaiting him.

"They've selected an imprisonment especially made for us," TchangZumon informed the Fire Daemon.

BaiTzamon smiled at Shendumon. "Well, satisfied you got the fight you've longed for? Do you have any regrets for how fate dealt us this hand?"

Shendumon nodded and addressed calmly. "No. I have no regrets. Come, my siblings. Let us now retire for eternity. Our time has passed."

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Humiliating Defeat**_ **)**

"So, the Daemons have fallen?" The mysterious entity acknowledged with surprising calmness. "No matter they've served their purpose, Nyarlathotep." He glared over to an eldritch human garbed in dark Egyptian clothing.

"Yes, but now Max Kamiya has unlocked the power of Ascendant God. Surely this may prove problematic for the Fiends?"

"Perhaps, but I'm curious to see if the Warlord will finish what Shendumon failed to do. Max showed, as both a Watcher and an Ascendant, has his limits. He narrowly came out of the jaws of defeat this time. His luck will end, especially with what the Rebellious Witch has in store for him." He turned to a visual displaying a dark-haired woman whose face was obscured in a dim room. This is the aforementioned 'Rebellious Witch' the entity has been referring to.

"Rebellious Witch, I understand the one named Specter has been found?"

The Rebellious Witch replied in a distorted voice. " _Yes, and I'll give her direct orders. She will be my responsibility._ "

"Most excellent. I look forward to results once she's made available," the entity said as he stood and walked down his steps. He closed off his visuals and forged a door. "Nyarlathotep, if Puckmon shows up, let him know I've gone out for some exercise."

"Yes, sir… wait, you're planning to visit a few worlds?"

"That's correct. It's about time I greet other dimension heroes, my way." With that, he walked into the door. "So many worlds, but plenty of time to cherry pick." He thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "Perfect, that world will do." He went through going to a world of his choosing.

Nyarlathotep shook his head. "Oh well, have your fun. Still, I do wonder what this Specter character will bring to our long-term goals. Last I checked she only works independently. What did you entice her with, Rebellious Witch?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Odaiba Park/November 20, 2011/5:30 PM**_

TK and Kari had a nice brief walk into the park after work. Patamon and Gatomon were close by to watch their friends chatting up a pleasant conversation. In the life of the Bearers of Hope and Light, it was another ordinary day away from saving the the two worlds.

"When do you think we'll get called up for the next dimension mission?" TK wondered.

"Don't worry. They'll let us know, TK," Kari said.

"Excuse me," came a voice from a woman dressed in a black and white dress. She walked over to TK and Kari. "Can you show me the way to the Odaiba Ferris Wheel? I'm a tourist and need directions."

"Wow, you can speak our language well," TK was taken aback. "That's impressive for a tourist."

"Yes, I'm obviously not from around here."

"Where did you come from if I may ask?" Kari asked her.

"Well, you see… I didn't come from another country," the woman lowered her shades as her eyes glowed yellow and cat-like.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Kaolinite**_ **)**

"What?! Who are you?!" TK demanded as he and Kari dropped into fighting stances. He sensed a dark and ominous vibe from the woman. "I can already feel that darkness emanating from you!"

The woman chortled calmly. "My, it didn't long to figure out my true nature."

"Let's check this out, Patamon!" Gatomon called out as they hurried over next to their partners.

"Oh, good. Now that you're all here, capturing you will be easier," the woman said as a dark light enveloped her, burning her dress off as a black leather Sailor-styled outfit took its place. Her curly red hair lengthened and turned dark as night. "My name is Specter." She evilly smirked.

"What do you want?!" Kari shouted as a white aura flared over her.

"Oh, I need to borrow you four. Now if you'd be dears," Specter pressed a button on a wrist device, which activated a trap she placed under TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon.

A dark beam shot out of the ground and engulfed the four. As this darkness neutralized the four, Specter walked up and took out four key-like objects. "I need you for my growing Hero Key collection." With that, she opened up the keys as they were quickly pulled in and captured. "Perfect. Next stop: dimension YYGDM-01."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Ascendant's Travels Part I - A Better World**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** That was nice to revisit the Daemons and glad I can expand on their single chapter appearances from _Cross Generations_. This also allowed me to incorporate Max and the D3s meeting their Kaijuu Digimon (which was a flashback in _Resurrection B_ ).

The Daemon vs D3 conflict has been resolved, at least my way. I know I didn't do a tournament, but that's require a movie fic for itself. To avoid predictability, I didn't have the D3s win all their fights to give some credence to the Daemons before their defeats. Yet, it boiled down to Max and Shendumon in the end. So, there was predictable outcomes I couldn't avoid.

This chapter also marks Max becoming Ascendant God. The fight is inspired from Yusuke vs. Younger Toguro, especially that ending. Shendumon died happy, at least getting the challenge he's always wanted.

So, this was a straightforward chapter. Nothing complex in the grand scheme of things since I'm saving the complexities for the arcs after this Dimension Missions arc.

The mystery bad guy, who most of y'all should know is Zeed X by now, is about to embark on his own vacation through several dimensions. Could end up bad for those worlds, but don't expect any dimension destruction. It's more like him 'trolling' those worlds' heroes is the worst that can happen. He's saving whatever destruction he has planned for much later. ;)

'Specter', ah yes Sailor Specter… one of the final bosses of the Dimension Missions arc. She strikes the DF-616 and captures two of our Ascendant Digidestined.

And so I've decided to adapt the Dimension Mission finale, the Sojourner Travel three-parter. However, unlike the _Cross Generations_ version, this arc is being cut down to two chapters as to to focus on the DF-616/DFK POV. In fact, I shall call this version: _Ascendant's_ Travels.

So, you'll be getting brief showdown of Omega X vs. Superman! :D

Until then, send a review and see you in the Dimension Mission crossover finale!


	18. Ascendant's Travels I: A Better World

**A/N:** The arc now transitions into its finale. In _Cross Generations_ , it was Sojourner's Travels and told mostly from the YYGDM POV and stretched to three parts. For _Ascendancy_ , it will be called Ascendant's Travels now told from the DF-616 POV.

So if you've already read the Sojourner's Travel mini-arc in _Cross Generations_ , I'd still give this a look to see what I've cut out and what new scenes I've incorporated to this version of the narrative.

This will have YYGDM and other universe crossover interactions, so just giving y'all a heads-up.

Anyway, enjoy!

xxxxxx

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST -** _ **Fatal Intentions and the Truth**_ **)**

" _ **Hey, guys. It's Tai and boy is there never a dull moment in our lives. Well today just turned out to be eventful. Just as we were settling down from dimension missions, wouldn't you know it? Not only do TK and Kari go missing, and whoever I find out kidnapped my sister is really asking for it, but someone unleashed the freaking Justice League on our world!**_

 _ **Now it's up to us to take on the Justice League, who seem to be under some mind control. Apparently word is someone's been capturing and collecting heroes from all over the Nexus as if they were rare collectibles. How twisted can this person get?!**_

 _ **Luckily, we're about to get some help in form of Sailor Pluto, Homura Akemi, some John Smith guy who looks like David Tennant, and a Sailor Spirit person. Well, whatever, the more help the merrier!**_

 _ **Now watch as I'm about to clean Clark Kent's clock!**_ "

" _ **Tai, heads up!**_ "

" _ **Whoa, thanks, Dimitri! Let's put a leash on the League before they wreck our home!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Odaiba District/Highton View Terrace**_

 _ **Boom!**_

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST -** _ **Joker's Gang Fight**_ **)**

A powerful shockwave erupted above them. The group looked up as Superman clashed with Omega X. Omega X parried and dodged Superman's punches. As Superman fired _**Heat Vision**_ , the Ascendant responded with a _**Tsunami Wave**_. The two were locked in a beam struggle until Omega X's attack pushed back Superman's. Omega X shot across and decked Superman, sending him crashing.

Sailor Pluto, John Smith, Homura, and Sailor Spirit & Alma arrived just in time to see the battles erupt all over Odaiba.

"That's Taichi fighting Superman!" Homura shouted. "Madoka! Where is she?!"

Suddenly, the group watched as Madoka dodging Wonder Woman's attacks.

"There!" Pluto pointed.

"Homura!" Madoka cried out as she dodged Wonder Woman's fierce strikes.

"Hang on!" Homura rushed forward to aid Madoka.

"No doubt these are the same heroes Specter used to fight your friends, Sailor Pluto," Spirit analyzed the Justice League heroes.

Suddenly, Shu Ouma and Gai Tsutsugami ran out of a building while Batman and Green Arrow chased them out. Shu engaged the Dark Knight. Green Arrow fired his arrows, which Gai countered with his _Dancer's Sword_.

"Shu! Gai!" Homura noticed the young men fiercely fighting the street-level heroes. "Where's Inori and Mana?"

"We've left them in Sora and Mimi's care!" Shu replied as he stopped Batman's Batarangs. "By the way, so good to see you again, Homura!"

"Shu, look out!" Gai called to his colleague.

Batman lunged at Shu, but the young man sidestepped the Dark Knight. Shu smashed and leveled the concrete, sending Batman running for cover.

Homura swiftly fired gunshots at Wonder Woman. The Amazonian princess quickly stopped with her bracelets. Madoka struck Wonder Woman from behind and sent her falling. Homura jumped up to Madoka and hugged her.

"Homura!"

"I'm glad you're ok, Madoka."

Wonder Woman slowly rose looking perturbed than ever before. Madoka and Homura faced her down.

Metalla X flew around batting away Green Lantern's beams. The Ascendant flew up and went for a punch, but John Stewart forged a wall construct. However, that didn't stop Metalla X from pounding the ring construct hard enough to shatter it. Green Lantern took to the air and lured Metalla X away.

"You can't run from me for long," scoffed Metalla X, whose patience with the Green Lantern ran thin. He hastily pursued Green Lantern.

Dramon X and Martian Manhunter faced off on a rooftop. J'onn J'onzz shapeshifted into a giant dragon and expelled green energy at Dramon X. Dramon X phased away, evading the Martian's blast. Dramon X reappeared and punched the dragon's back, causing it to fall on top of a large pickup truck.

"Give up! I don't want to have to fight any League members!" Dramon X chided J'onn. "I know you're all being controlled by someone!"

Despite Dramon X's pleas, J'onn got up ready to fight some more. Dramon X scoffed in response.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Angemon X engaged Hawkgirl. The Thanagarian found herself completely outmatched and outsped by the Ascendant. As Angemon X went for a knockout blow, Hawkgirl swung her mace and defended herself. Her mace ignited and blasted Angemon X, knocking him back. As Angemon X crashed onto the street, he realized her mace dealt him some pain.

"Damn, magic. Should've known," Angemon X gritted.

Hawkgirl dove at Angemon X with mace ready. As she brought down her mace, Angemon X quickly phased away and let the mace smash the ground in his place. Hawkgirl whirled around as Angemon X stood far away behind her.

"I wish we didn't have to fight, but we have to stop you and find out who's controlling you," Angemon X stated. "Now give up."

Hawkgirl growled and charged up her mace for battle again.

Athena and her Digimon partner, Andromedamon, fought Supergirl together. Despite her young age and size, Athena was able to match Kara's speed, but lacked the physical power to defeat the Kryptonian. However, with Andromedamon aiding her, she dealt some blows to Supergirl that slowed her down.

Supergirl fired her own _**Heat Vision**_. Andromedamon pushed Athena away. Athena charged up a Ki blast and tossed it at Supergirl. Supergirl backhanded Athena's beam and flew up to attack her.

"Here she comes, Athena!" Andromedamon said.

"I've got her!" Athena declared, flying out of Andromedamon's arms. She flew into Supergirl and headbutted her in the gut, knocking the wind out of Kara.

Athena cringed, holding her head. "Ow!"

Supergirl growled and reached for Athena, but the Ascendant child swerved out of reach and got behind Supergirl. Athena locked her legs over Supergirl's waist. The child then put Supergirl in a headlock.

"You've got her, Athena! Don't let her go!" Andromedamon cheered her on.

Omega X landed where Superman fell and dropped into a fighting stance. The Man of Steel stood with his garb ripped and cape tattered. Superman's intense disposition never left him.

"Man, never in my life did I think I'd fight Superman," Omega X stared intently at the Justice League's leader.

"Tai!" Called Pluto, who ran over to his location with John, Spirit, and Alma.

"Huh? Sailor Pluto? What are you doing here?!" Omega X asked her in confusion.

"We're here to find the one who sent these controlled heroes to fight you."

Spirit nodded. "Yes, my enemy, Specter, has to be here!"

Alma narrowed her eyes, probing Specter's aura. "There's no doubt she's here and close by."

"Then if she's here…" Spirit gasped realizing the other group's fate. "No, it can't be."

"Can't be what? What's going on…?!" Omega X called out, but as he dropped his guard, Superman flew at him ready to punch him with full force. _Shit!_

"TAICHI!" Pluto shouted as she and John prepared to save the Ascendant. However, a red blur came out of nowhere and cut them off.

The Flash barricaded Pluto, John, Spirit, and Alma.

"Cripes, just what we didn't need!" John gritted, holding back Sailor Pluto.

 **(End theme)**

Omega X's eyes widened as Superman's fist went straight for his face.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act II: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter XVIII: Ascendant's Travels Part I - A Better World**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Odaiba District**_ _ **(**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Highton View Terrace**_

At a hair's breadth, Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to evade getting his head punched off by Superman. Omega X reappeared behind the Man of Steel. Omega X quickly booted Superman before the Man of Steel could even react. The Ascendant sent Superman crashing through a nearby building.

 **(Cue OC ReMix #1389: Ecco: The Tides of Time (GG) - '** _ **Fury of Medusa**_ **' [Vents of Medusa] by Sadorf)**

"Whew! That was close!" Omega X wiped his brow, knowing full well of Superman's strength simply assessing him in battle. He turned to Pluto, John, Homura, and Spirit. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself, goldilocks!" John retorted, raising his hands against the Flash. "A little hand here would be nice, y'know!"

"No, Taichi. We can take care of this," Pluto said as she slammed her staff down.

As Flash zoomed toward them, Pluto and Homura both slowed the flow of time around them. The Flash's speed was slowed. John took the opportunity to clock Flash right in the face. As the time manipulators ceased their magic, Flash was knocked aside as John's punch took full effect.

"Thanks, my fair ladies," John winked to Pluto and Homura.

"Shouldn't time stoppage be taboo for you?" Homura asked Pluto.

"Not anymore. That taboo's been lifted long ago," she replied.

"Specter! I know you're here!" Spirit yelled out for her nemesis to come out. "We're not leaving until we find you! Get out here and face me! Leave these heroes alone!"

"I doubt she's just going to come out in the open. Hiding in the shadows has always been her preferred strategy," Alma said.

"No doubt that's how she's been able to get the drop on capturing these heroes," John added. "Because there's no bloody way she can capture Superman in a confrontation."

Suddenly, Superman fired heat vision blasts through the building he fell in. He stepped through a debris cloud and intently glared down Omega X. The Ascendant readily dropped into a fighting stance.

"You want another go at me? Fine, but I'm not holding back," Omega X walked over to confront Superman.

"Taichi, don't destroy him! He's been placed under control by the true enemy!" Pluto called to him. "We're going to search for the perpetrator behind this!"

"Hurry and find this enemy then," Omega X replied as he and Superman encircled one another. "I really don't want to use lethal force if I have to. Mind controlled or not, I'm not letting him wreck my town."

Superman snarled. "Let's go." His eyes burned bright red as he fired heat vision toward Omega X.

Omega X sidestepped the heat vision blast. Flying up to Superman, Omega X decked him in the face and sent him flying up. Omega X flew up and landed a flurry of punches. Superman crossed his arms, barely able to keep track of the Ascendant's blows. Superman spun around, turning himself into a tornado and knocked Omega X away.

Superman jetted across and bypassed Omega X. The Man of Steel quickly slipped behind Omega X and prepared to clobber him with a punch. Omega X phased out of Superman's reach, throwing off the Kryptonian.

 _ **Pow!**_

Omega X punched Superman jaw, sending him flying far back. Omega X flew down and landed where Superman crashed. Having crashed into a big truck, Superman slowly stood as spectators looked on in awe.

Omega X beckoned Superman to follow him. Superman wiped blood from his side lip and accepted Omega X's invite.

"I don't want these people in the middle of our fight. A hero of truth and justice like you, even mind controlled, knows that better than anybody," Omega X said.

Superman frowned as he and Omega X flew off together.

"Whew, that's good they're drawing their fight elsewhere!" John said much relieved. "Now we can focus primarily finding Specter, Spirit!"

"Yes, but…" Spirit paused as Alma's eyes flashed. "She's near, isn't she?"

"Yes, Specter's on the move!" Alma said, hopping off Spirit's shoulder. She quickly spotted a shadowed figure sprinting out of an alleyway. "There!"

"SPECTER!" Sailor Spirit shouted and pursued the dark traveler.

"Wait, Spirit!" Homura called out.

"Homura!" Madoka called to her friend. "You go on without me! I'll try and handle Wonder Woman here!"

"Be careful, Madoka," nodded the dark-haired time traveler.

"Follow Spirit and Specter!" Pluto commanded.

With that, Pluto, John, and Homura went for Spirit's direction. They eventually caught up and helped Spirit corner Specter, who hopped over a fence.

"You're not getting far!" Spirit shouted. She acrobatically jumped over the fence as Alma and sprinted after Specter.

Scowling, Specter caught Spirit closing in on her.

"You continue to be so persistent, Spirit! Just wait when I'm finally done with you!" Specter sneered. She looked up and saw a billboard sign hanging on a building. "This will get you off!" She fired a dark blast at the sign, knocking it off some hinges and causing it to fall in between her and Spirit.

"Damn!" Spirit cursed as the billboard blocked her way.

"Don't let her get away, Spirit!" Alma called out.

Nodding, Spirit launched a white beam that cut a dividing path through the large sign. She hastily raced ahead to catch up to Specter.

As Spirit arrived near the Odaiba Ferris Wheel, a dark beam exploded behind her. She jumped up and ran away from more dark blasts heading her way. Spirit barrel-rolled away, avoiding more dark blasts. She looked up and saw Specter landing in front of her.

"You want me, dear Spirit? Well, here's your chance!" Specter shouted as she charged Spirit.

Spirit and Specter went head-to-head. Spirit kicked Specter back and rushed her. Spirit and Specter traded quick punches and kicks. Spirit and Specter's feet connected at the same time, causing them both to go flying back.

"You best give up, Specter!" Spirit demanded.

"You're sounding a lot more confident now that you have new friends." Specter smirked devilishly. She ran up to fight Spirit again, but Spirit sidestepped her and snatched a few Hero Keys from her nemesis' belt. "Hey, give those back! They're mine!"

"These heroes aren't your tools to use!" Spirit chided her.

"Feh, like that matters. I have more where they came from," Specter rebuked.

Suddenly, Pluto, John, Homura, and Alma arrived on the scene. They saw Spirit and Specter facing off.

"Spirit, you've got her!" Alma called out.

"Or, have you?" chortled Specter.

Just then, a ball of green light crashed into the bay, distracting everyone. Specter took advantage of this distraction and formed a black airboard. She quickly got on and flew away.

"You're not getting away!" Spirit called out. "Alma! Airboard mode!"

With that, Alma vanished in a veil of smoke and transformed into a white airboard. Spirit got on the Alma board and flew off after her nemesis.

Emerging from the water was Green Lantern, who was quickly beaten by Metalla X. Metalla X descended near the bay and watched Green Lantern crawl on the bay.

"Did you really think those green shields of yours could handle my blasts?" Metalla X scoffed while standing over Green Lantern. "What a disappointment you turned out to be."

Green Lantern tried to activate his ring, but its power expended.

"What did I tell you?" Metalla X shrugged. He veered to where Pluto and the others were. "Huh? What are you all doing here?"

"To apprehend the one who summoned the Justice League in your world," John answered. "Blimey, just how many of you blonde-haired ruffians are there?"

"You should be less worried about how many of us ruffians there are and more concerned catching the one who's causing this mess," Metalla X chastised him.

"We need to ensure the Justice League are all freed from Specter's control," Homura stated. "Spirit said we can break Specter's spell if he destroy the Hero Keys that contained them."

"We have one so far," Pluto noted Green Lantern laying on the bay. "We need the others."

"Did you say you needed more?" Called a voice.

The group turned around as Madoka, Shu, and Gai came with their catches. Madoka used a magic seal to contain Wonder Woman, Batman, and Green Arrow in a bubble. The three defeated League members were set down next to Green Lantern.

"Last I counted there's still five of them left," Shu said.

"Yeah, Superman, the Flash, the Martian, Hawkgirl, and Supergirl," Gai confirmed.

Madoka and Homura hugged each other.

"Wonder Woman was tough, but I was able to contain her," Madoka said with a smile.

Homura patted Madoka's head. "I knew you could do it, Madoka."

"Feh, Taichi just has to hog Superman to himself, doesn't he?" Metalla X scoffed irritably.

"Why are you complaining? This isn't a competition," John remarked.

"I realize that… I just don't want him clowning around," Metalla X grumbled. "The hell, are you waiting for, Tai? Get it over with."

"Madoka, could you possibly remove Specter's dark spell on these heroes?" Pluto asked the pink-haired Puella.

"Hmm, I can give it a go," Madoka replied. She casted a pink light that covered the four League members. She concentrated and removed the magical impurities that corrupted the heroes.

"It's working!" Homura said elatedly.

 **(End theme)**

As they came to, Batman, John Stewart, Wonder Woman, and Green Arrow were astonished by the group's presence.

"Where are we?" Green Lantern groggily asked while his mind was still foggy over the past events.

Wonder Woman turned to Madoka and Homura. "Are we in Metropolis?"

"Nope, miss, you're in Tokyo in a different dimension," Madoka answered happily.

"A different dimension? We're not in our own world?" Green Arrow asked. "Heh, that explains a lot."

"It's nothing unusual, after all we recently had two visitors from another dimension arrive unexpectedly in our world," Batman said, referring to two previous visitors from dimension YYGDM-01.

"Yes, I do remember our friends Sailor Mars and Hiei, I recall?" Diana said, eyeing Sailor Pluto, Homura, and Homura. "I take it you're friends of theirs?"

Pluto nodded. "Indeed, they haven't forgotten you."

"So, why are we here? The last I recall was helping Superman avert some Parademon invasion and then my mind went blank," Green Lantern said.

"We all suffered similar mind blackouts and are just now recalling our last instances," Batman said.

"You were all attacked, captured by Sailor Specter's Hero Keys, and turned into mind-controlled slaves to do her bidding," Homura explained to them.

"Slaves? Don't tell me she had us do some kinky stuff without us knowing?" Green Arrow inquired, to which earned him glares from his League colleagues. "What did I say?"

"Watch what you say around young ladies," Wonder Woman said, pointing to Madoka and Homura.

"It's quite all right. I'm much wiser and older than I look," Homura said.

"Yeah, we're teens now," Madoka nodded.

"Speaking of Superman, where are he and the others?" Green Lantern asked, noticing the missing League members. "Shayera? Where's Shayera?!"

"J'onn and Supergirl are missing, too!" Wonder Woman realized.

Batman tried his communicator to reach the other League members. "Of course they wouldn't answer me if they're in the middle of fighting your friends. And they're likely still under mind control."

"Then, we need to find the others," Shu said. "Gai, you and me can look for Dimitri. He was still fighting Hawkgirl last I checked."

"Then, I'll go with you two," Green Lantern insisted. "Though, my ring's juice ran out. I'll try catching up."

"Sure, just keep up," Gai said.

"I'll go, too," Batman offered.

"I'm going for Tai," Metalla X said. "And just me alone. I need to make sure he brings Superman in one piece."

"The rest of us will go check on Dimitri and Athena," Madoka said. "Pluto and John, you two go get Athena and help her stop Supergirl. Homura, you and me are going to Kensuke to stop J'onn."

"Very well," Homura said, summoning a pair of magical pistols.

"Guess I'll tag with you two," Green Arrow said to Madoka and Homura.

"What about Spirit?" John asked.

"We can leave her with Specter using her own devices," Pluto stated. "Now let's go retrieve the other League members."

Wasting no time, Metalla X flew off to find Omega X and Superman.

"That guy sure wasn't in a hurry," Green Lantern said. "He thinks he can handle Superman? Good luck to that guy."

"I wouldn't say that. That man fought and beat your arse handily," John revealed, to which baffled the Green Lantern. "Yeah? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait, I just yanked it out."

"Well, if he defeated me easily, then he might have a chance," Green Lantern admitted.

"Come on, we have heroes we need to save!" Madoka rallied everyone. "Ready, Homura?"

The dark-haired time traveler nodded. "Lead the way, Madoka."

xxxxx

 **(Cue OC ReMix #1997: Ecco: The Tides of Time (GG) - '** _ **Waves of Stone**_ **' [Vents of Medusa] by OA, Level 99…)**

Hawkgirl swung her mace at Angemon X, but the Ascendant swerved around her. He then disarmed Shayera and chopped her in the back of the neck. Having knocked out Hawkgirl, Angemon X caught her.

He looked ahead to see Gai, Shu, Batman, and Green Lantern heading for him. Green Lantern hurried over to retrieve Hawkgirl from Angemon X. Green Lantern sighed in relief knowing Hawkgirl was merely knocked out.

"Did she give you trouble, Dimitri?" Shu asked him.

"Her mace kinda hurt, but I held back as much as I could," Angemon X said.

"At least we can save her along with the others, Lantern," Batman said, checking over Hawkgirl's condition.

"Well, that's one other League member we've found," Gai added.

xxxxx

Despite his efforts, Martian Manhunter was easily defeated by Dramon X. Like Angemon X, Dramon X held back from dealing serious injury to J'onn. However, that didn't stop Kensuke from dealing pain to the Martian.

Dramon X watched Wonder Woman, Madoka, Homura, and Green Arrow arrive in the same vicinity.

"J'onn!" Wonder Woman called out as she landed next to the fallen Martian.

"I take it the other League members are themselves again?" Dramon X asked the magical girls.

"Indeed, Madoka can use her healing magic on the Martian," Homura said, letting Madoka go over to treat J'onn and remove the impurities from him.

Wonder Woman watched as the Martian stirred, "J'onn?"

"He'll be ok now," Madoka reassured the Amazon princess.

Green Arrow rubbed his chin. "Ah, that's how you healed us. Interesting."

"That just leaves Superman, Supergirl, and the Flash, wherever they are," Wonder Woman said.

"Well, I know Tai's handling Superman," Dramon X replied. "Don't know where Flash could be. But, my niece, Athena, is fighting Supergirl!" He recalled.

xxxxx

Supergirl flew around Athena and fired a heat vision beam. Athena barely swerved around the beam. The Kryptonian quickly propelled and slammed Athena into a wall. As Athena stirred, Supergirl threw a punch. Athena put her hands out, catching Supergirl's fist.

"Andromedamon now!" Athena beckoned her Digimon.

Andromedamon swiftly came up behind Supergirl. The Digimon tossed her chains, seizing Supergirl by her arm. Andromedamon flung Supergirl around and tossed her away. Athena propelled into the air and flew over Supergirl. She spun around and kicked Supergirl in the chest, sending her falling to the ground.

xxxxx

Suddenly, Supergirl crashed into the ground several blocks from Madoka's group.

"What was that?!" Madoka shrieked.

"Why don't we find out?" Homura said.

The group raced over (with Wonder Woman carrying J'onn) toward the site of the crash. They saw Supergirl sitting up and stirring. Dramon X looked up as Athena and Andromedamon descended toward them.

"Uncle Ken! We stopped Supergirl!" Athena waved to Dramon X.

"Way to go, Athena!" Dramon X nodded in approval. "I knew you could do it." As he patted Athena's head, he eyed Supergirl. "Bet she gave you a tough fight, huh?"

"Yeah, she's strong like me," Athena said.

Andromedamon interjected. "She was a tough opponent for us both, but we worked together and overwhelmed Supergirl."

"This little kid fought Kara and won? Well, I'll be Batman's drinking buddy," Green Arrow balked at the notion of Athena being strong enough to fight and defeat Supergirl.

"Well, I didn't win alone," Athena said, smiling to Andromedamon.

Madoka used her magic to heal Supergirl. Supergirl awoke as Specter's dark power was purged from her.

"Ugh, where am I?" Supergirl muttered, groaning and holding her head.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty," Green Arrow joked.

"You were under enemy control like the rest of us, Supergirl," Wonder Woman stated.

Supergirl blinked twice. "Huh? I don't even remember that."

"That's because your minds went blank," Sailor Pluto spoke up as she and John arrived to check on the group. "Athena, you've certainly grown in strength, dear child."

"And you said Athena could potentially get stronger, Pluto?" John asked the Time Guardian.

"Considering Sedna and Dimitri are her parents, she plenty of room to grow in strength," Pluto explained. "She's a heir to both a Sailor Senshi and an Ascendant."

"I'll be damned," John was flabbergasted by Athena's Ascendant prowess.

"Is there room for another?!" Called Green Lantern, who came toward them carrying Hawkgirl. He was also joined by Angemon X, Gai, Shu, and Batman.

"They've managed to secure Hawkgirl, thank Hera," Wonder Woman sighed with relief.

"Bring her over here. I'll heal her," Madoka offered as the Green Lantern placed Hawkgirl down.

As Madoka healed Hawkgirl, Dramon X and Angemon X sensed Omega X's power emanating from far away.

"No surprise Tai's handling Superman," Dramon X muttered.

"Uncle Tai will win!" Athena said with cheery enthusiasm. "Superman is good, but Omega X can take him!"

"For Tai's sake, I hope so," Angemon X was won over by his future daughter's optimism. "I also sense father's on his way over to see that Tai gets the job done."

"Madoka, we'll to go to where Taichi is fighting Superman," Pluto advised the Puella magical girl.

"Right, let's hurry and go over!" Madoka said.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Morganstudios -** _ **Battle of the Supers**_ **(Goku vs Superman Theme))**

Metalla X landed on a billboard. He came just in time to watch Omega X engage Superman. He sensed shockwaves emanate from Omega X and Superman's physical blows.

Omega X and Superman collided, elbow to elbow. The Ascendant powered up and unleashed an aura, pushing Superman away. Superman flew at Omega X and punched at him. Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to evade Superman. Omega X reappeared on Superman's left and kicked him away. Superman grabbed Omega X's foot and tossed him away. Omega X landed on a rooftop and watched Superman diving at him.

Omega X raised both hands and flung _**Dual Terra Forces**_ at Superman. Superman swerved around one and destroyed the other with heat vision. Omega X phased right in front of Superman and quickly fired a _**Super Tsunami Wave**_. Catching Superman with the blast, Omega X quickly felled Superman.

 **(End theme)**

Metalla X headed over to Omega X and and scanned Superman's fallen form. The Ascendants noticed Pluto's group approach.

"Wait, how are the League now on our side? Did someone break the spell over them?" Omega X asked.

"What's Madoka doing?" Omega X asked Metalla X.

"Yes, Madoka healed them and removed the evil power controlling them," Metalla X plainly answered him.

"I see. I guess me dragging my fight out with Superman worked out in the end. At least you got his friends off my back," Omega X landed beside Superman. "I tried hard not to go all out, but there were times this guy just wouldn't let up."

"Well, he is _Super_ man," Metalla X reminded him.

"Taichi! Has Superman being subdued?!" Pluto called to the Ascendant.

"If so, bring him down! Madoka can treat him!" John said.

As he picked Superman on his back, Omega X waved. "Special delivery on the way!"

Dramon X noted Omega X carrying Superman. "It's a good thing these two didn't tear up the city."

"What if it was you fighting Superman?" Angemon X asked his brother-in-law.

"I… Well, I couldn't tell you."

"If Uncle Tai could win, then so could you, Uncle Ken!" Athena chirped, earning her a head pat from Dramon X.

"Ok, Madoka! Let's give Superman a good healing treatment!" Omega X beckoned the pink-haired Puella over.

"Ready!" Madoka nodded.

Before Madoka could finish healing Superman, the Kryptonian vanished.

"Superman!" The League yelled out in shock.

"Clark!" Supergirl cried out.

"What the hell just happened?! Where did he go?!" Shu exclaimed.

"Looks like Specter called him back," John speculated. "She must've now realized we freed Superman's friends."

"She didn't want to take the chance of losing the League's best hand," Pluto stated.

Omega X probed Superman's location and pointed northwest. "Superman went that way and then his energy just went poof. Like he was never even here!"

"Well, that's where we'll be going," Batman said.

"Y'all better get close to me," Omega X stated. "I can teleport us there."

"Wait, you can teleport?" Green Arrow inquired. "You a magician?"

"Nah, it's a technique called _**Instant Movement**_."

"Instant Tran-what?"

"Forget it, Oliver," Batman sighed. "Just get us where we need to be."

"That might be where we'll find Spirit and Specter," Homura said.

"Ok, then huddle close to me, everyone!" Omega X said as his friends, Pluto's group, and the League amassed behind him. Then, he teleported them to Spirit and Specter's current location.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix -** _ **The 13th Reflection**_ **)**

"Superman is mine again!" Specter laughed.

Spirit lunged at Specter and kicked her back. Specter nearly fell off the edge of the roof. Specter prepared another Hero Key, but stopped as soon as Omega X and company teleported in.

"Damn, not good," grumbled Specter.

"Spirit, are you ok?!" John called out to her.

"Yes, and even better you brought along everyone else!"

Pluto unleashed _**Dead Scream**_ at Specter, who dodged the Time Guardian's attack. Specter pulled out another Hero Key.

"So you want to play it like that? How's this?!" Specter summoned Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "Heh, would you attack your own friends?"

"Uranus! Neptune!" Pluto called out to her colleagues.

Sailor Uranus ran at Pluto with her _**Space Sword**_. Homura fired magical bullets, stopping Uranus at her tracks. Sailor Neptune unleashed _**Deep Submerge**_ , knocking away Pluto and Homura.

"Excellent! I'll have you two now!" Specter threw Hero Keys toward Pluto and Homura.

Suddenly, Madoka fired magic arrows that destroyed the two Hero Keys.

"You're not capturing anyone anymore!" Madoka chided Specter.

"Damn you!" Specter howled as she activated three more Hero Keys. She summoned Red Ranger, Naruto Uzumaki, and to Pluto's surprise, Sora of _Kingdom Hearts_.

"No, you captured Sora?!" Pluto was flabbergasted by this reveal.

Specter beckoned her three slaves. "Go and intercede them, my slaves!"

Red Ranger, Naruto, and Sora rushed Pluto, Homura, and Madoka. John tackled Red Ranger and pushed him away. Naruto readied a _**Double Rasengan**_ on Madoka and Homura. Sora confronted Pluto.

"I can't believe she captured you, Sora," Pluto muttered, readying her Garnet Staff.

Sora brandished his Keyblade and attacked Pluto. Not recognizing her face, he mercilessly attacked Pluto. Pluto kept up with Sora and blocked his Keyblade strikes.

"Don't think you'll get away!" Omega X yelled at Specter, who tried to make a hasty retreat. He flew over to stop her.

As he reached for Specter, a red blur cut him off from her. He jumped back and saw the Flash zoom around him.

"Flash!" Green Lantern barked.

"He's still under Specter's control!" Wonder Woman called out.

The Flash landed quick consecutive blows all over Omega X. Omega X folded his arms, guarding himself from Flash's blows. As Flash zoomed right behind Omega X, the Ascendant phased out of the way. Omega X reappeared behind Flash and tried to grab him, but Flash moved out of his reach.

"You shouldn't have trouble catching him!" Metalla X berated Omega X. He flew down and fired a blast near the Flash, forcing Wally to evade.

Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to get in front of Flash and gut punched him.

"Ugh, that does it!" Specter scowled as she took out three Hero Keys. "Hey, you two golden-haired goons! How's this for a surprise?" She activated the Hero Keys, releasing two familiar faces that shocked Omega X and Metalla X.

"No way! You didn't…!" Omega X was aghast. "So, you're the one responsible for Kari, TK, Gatomon, and Patamon going missing!"

"Now you've made this personal, bitch!" Metalla X spat out.

Celesta X and WarAngemon emerged as Specter's latest captures. Celesta X faced off with Omega X. WarAngemon stood off against Metalla X.

"TK!" Angemon X shouted in horror. He shot a fierce and angry glare toward Specter. "You're not getting away with this!" He drew out his sword and prepared to slice her, but WarAngemon swiftly got in his path. "No, TK! She has you under control! We're family!"

Metalla X prepared to fire a blast at Specter, but Sailor Uranus threw her Space Sword at his way. Metalla X backhanded the Space Sword and growled.

"Stay out of this!" Metalla X vehemently warned Uranus.

"Why would she stop? She's under my control just like your friend over here," Specter smirked evilly, referring to WarAngemon becoming her slave.

Celesta X lunged forward and attacked Omega X. Omega X quickly parried his sister's fierce chops.

"Kari! Snap out of it! You're under her control!" Omega X tried reasoning with his sister.

"Uncle Ken! We can't let this go on!" Athena said.

Heeding Athena's pleas, Dramon X turned and faced Specter's way. Before he could even reach her, Specter pulled out more Hero Keys. This time she summoned Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. The Fairy Tail duo confronted Dramon X.

"Wish I didn't have to fight any heroes, but you're getting in the way," Dramon X sighed regretfully.

Just then, from out of Dramon X's B.A.X. Digivice, two Digimon emerged: CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon. The latter noticed her uncanny resemblance to Erza Scarlet.

"Want us to deal with these two?" CyberBeelzemon asked Dramon X. He faced off with Natsu.

Titaniamon gasped upon meeting Erza Scarlet. "It's as if I'm staring at a mirror." She and Erza both drew out their swords at the same time.

As CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon dealt with Natsu and Erza, Dramon X headed for Specter, but the villainess summoned Superman again.

"Bring it!" Dramon X flew at Superman, who met him on a head-on collision course. Both punched each other. It was Dramon X who gained advantage and knocked Superman away.

The other League members attempted to retrieve Superman, but the Man of Steel flew back at Dramon X. Superman unloaded on Dramon X, hitting him with earth shattering blows. Dramon X fired back with a _**Ryuken Wave**_ , driving Superman back.

Superman kept coming for Dramon X.

"Uncle Ken!" Athena cheered him on. She and Andromedamon were immediately confronted by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Amidst the chaos, Shu and Gai bypassed everyone to get to Specter. Specter unlocked two more Hero Keys, releasing Noctis from _Final Fantasy XV_. Shu and Gai stood their ground as Noctis relentlessly attacked them.

"Ohohoh, now this is what I call entertainment! Don't you agree, Spirit?!" Specter laughed in a haughty manner. She spotted Spirit getting up and meeting her eye to eye. "Still have some fight left? Well, I can oblige you with another duel. Which Hero Key would you like to use now?"

Both Spirit and Specter threw down their next Hero Keys.

Spirit summoned the Five Pillars from _My-Otome_ : Sara Gallagher, Natsuki Kruger, Shizuru Viola, Juliet Nao Zhang, and Mahya Blythe.

Specter smirked darkly. "Ah, you summoned the Otomes? Well, look who I summoned?"

Spirit balked at the sight of Sailor Saturn, who brandished her Silence Glaive.

"Your Otomes are strong, but I've got a world destroyer on my side," Specter dropped a thumbs down. "Check mate!"

Sailor Saturn flew at the Otomes and mercilessly attacked them with her Silence Glaive. The Otomes put up as much as a fight as they could, but Saturn proved too much for them. Spirit watched as Saturn quickly dropped Juliet and Mahya with ease.

"Wish to surrender now, Spirit?" Specter asked.

"Never not as long as there's still breath in my body!"

"Knew you'd say that. Such a shame, but no worries you'll join your fellow Zodiac sisters soon," she said with a fiendish grin while brandishing a dagger.

Spirit dropped into a fighting stance. "I'll make sure they rest peacefully knowing I've defeated you!" She dashed at Specter and engaged her again. She dodged a dagger strike and jumped up kicking the blade out of her nemesis' hands. "See? I'm not finished yet!"

"We'll see!" snarled Specter.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet**_

Having witnessed the insane developments unfold, Max Kamiya gathered the D3s. He informed them about Sailor Specter and her shenanigans. When they learned a few of their own allies got captured by her Hero Keys, they decided now was time to lend Omega X and the others the help they may need.

"That bitch captured TK and Kari!" Tike cursed.

"Her ass is so dead!" Kara added with anger.

"Well, you've got a chance to get your hands on Specter, you two," Max said, putting on some wristbands.

"And there's no telling how many more heroes Specter has yet to release. Things are getting hectic down there," Sam stated.

"We're ready to go, Max," Keke nodded to him.

"All right, let's move, D3s!" Max declared.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Odaiba District**_ _ **(**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Highton View Terrace**_

After parrying some blows from Superman, Dramon X blasted him back with a _**Ryuken Wave**_. He paused as he received a mental link from Sailor Sedna, who was trapped with others in a separate dimension.

 _Karin?! Where are you?!_ Dramon X telepathically replied. _Sorry, but I was in the middle of a fight!_

 _With who?_

 _Would you believe me if I said a brainwashed Superman and a bunch of heroes?_

 _Yeah, I would actually._

Dramon X responded. _That's the least of my worries, sis. Where are you and the others?_

 _We're locked up in a cell by alternate universe counterparts of ourselves. Think more fascist versions of Moon, Takato, myself, Yugi, and the other leaders!_ Sedna went on to explain their situation.

 _We're now dealing with Justice Lord versions of y'all? And the Lord version of you is with you? Has she hurt you?!_ Dramon X asked with worry.

 _No, she hasn't. Out of all these Divine Enforcers, she's the one least in line with her colleagues. We gave her a reality check and it seems to have worked… maybe too well. She's on her knees and contemplating releasing us._

 _Maybe I should convince her, sis._

 _If you do, be gentle. The last thing she wants is to freak out seeing your face._

 _I understand. I'm on my way with a few others. I've got a lock on your location thanks to our Light Legacy bond. Hang in there, sis! We're busting y'all out!_ Dramon X finished as he turned to Omega X, who was fighting off Celesta X. "Tai, we've got a real dilemma!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Omega X said, parrying Celesta X's hand strikes.

"That's not what I meant…!"

"I know, I heard your conversation with Karin!" Omega X phased past Celesta X with _**Instant Movement**_. "Some bad versions of our friends captured Karin and the others."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **The Fierce Battle**_ **)**

"To make matters worse, they left our friends behind and left for their world to take their place! No way I'm letting that slide!" Dramon X exclaimed.

"In that case, we better wrap things up here!" Omega X nodded.

"Then, we better get going, Tai!" A voice belonging to Max shouted out of nowhere.

Suddenly, to the surprise of Specter, Max, the D3s, BW, Pikkan, and BanchoLeomon dropped in to help their friends and Pluto's group handle the brainwashed heroes. Tike, Kara, and David held off Celesta X. Keke and Sam stepped to confront WarAngemon. BW, Pikkan and BanchoLeomon stepped up to fight Superman.

"Matt, it's up to you if you want to join us," Max offered Metalla X.

"Keke, can I leave it to you and Sam to handle TK?" Metalla X asked them.

"Sure, that's why we're here!" Keke nodded. She turned to Angemon X. "Bro, you go with dad!"

"Thanks, sis. Besides, Karin is in danger and I have to go!" Angemon X said.

"What happened to Karin?! " Athena overheard.

"Athena, you stay here help aunt Keke and the others, ok?" Angemon X asked his future daughter. "Don't worry. I'm bringing mom back safe!"

"Ok, poppa! Be careful!"

Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Dramon X, and Max amassed together, which garnered Specter's attention.

"Huh? Oh no, you don't!" Specter growled, taking out a few Hero Keys. "No way I'm letting any of you go so soon!" As she prepared to throw the Hero Keys, Spirit intercepted her with a beam. "Ugh!"

Spirit knocked down Specter and picked her up. She tossed her overhead and threw her on Green Ranger.

"Go, my friends! We'll handle the situation here!" Pluto beckoned the Ascendants. "Free our friends from their confinement and get to dimension YYGDM-01!"

"Right, here we come, sis!" Dramon X called out as he opened a portal for him and the Ascendants to cross over.

"NO!" Specter yelled out angrily.

Too late, the Ascendants already made it through as the portal closed. Specter was left seething mad.

"Looks like you got nothing left, Specter." Spirit taunted.

"NO! NOT YET IT HASN'T!" Specter yelled out as she attacked Spirit and her allies. "Green Ranger, come forth!"

The Green Ranger stood in front of Specter. He raised his Dragon Dagger to strike Spirit. Samurai Jack intervened and stopped Green Ranger.

"Let's see what this Hero Key contains?" Spirit picked out a Key she stole. "Well now." She grinned as she activated the Key, which released the White Ranger.

White Ranger jumped over Jack and engaged Green Ranger.

As Specter tried to give Spirit the slip, Alma jumped on her face. Specter grabbed Alma and tossed her aside. Spirit fired a blast at Specter's way, but Sailor Saturn formed _**Silence Wall**_. Spirit's blast was nullified.

"You forget I still have a few of your allies' friends on my side!"

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune joined Sailor Saturn. They stood off against Spirit and Alma.

"Spirit!" Homura called out as she and Madoka knocked away Naruto. She hurried over to Spirit and Alma.

"Hold on, lady Spirit!" John hollered as he kicked Red Ranger back. "Madoka, heal these heroes!"

"Ok!" Madoka started healing Red Ranger and Naruto.

While the Justice League and the D3s fought Superman and the other corrupted heroes, Pluto continued her duel with Sora.

"Sora, we must cease this fighting and confront the real enemy!" Pluto reasoned.

Sora swung his Keyblade, which struck Pluto's Time Staff. Sora unleashed energy from his Keyblade, repelling Pluto back. Pluto briefly turned to see the Outers, who were now Specter's pawns.

"My friends…" Pluto gritted. Upon seeing her friends, she regained her resolve and transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie state. She summoned her spirit wolf, Lupe, who lunged at Sora and snatched away the Keyblade.

Before Sora can grab Lupe, Pluto whacked him in the back, knocking him down.

"Sorry, Sora," Pluto muttered. "Madoka, please treat Sora!"

"Leave it to me, Miss Pluto!" Madoka said as she finished healing Naruto and Red Ranger.

As Specter sent the three Outers to attack Spirit, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto, Homura, and John stopped them.

"Your servants are dwindling, Specter," Pluto said, pointing her Time Staff toward the dark Senshi. "Release my friends now!"

"Not a chance. In fact, I think we should relocate," Specter suggested.

Homura fired a shot at Specter, who dodged. "You're not going anywhere. We end this here!"

"Whatever else you got in mind, doesn't matter since you're done!" John said.

Specter grinned mischievously. "Not quite yet…" She took out Spirit's dimension key.

"She's going to get away!" Spirit yelled out.

"My friends, I have more surprises waiting in store in my fortress. You're all welcome!" Specter announced as she opened a portal with the dimension key.

Pluto, Homura, and John tried to stop her, but Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn intercepted them. However, Spirit bypassed them and went straight for Specter.

"Spirit!" Homura called to her.

Pluto swung her Time Staff, unleashing a powerful wave that knocked down the Outer trio.

"Hurry and get into the portal!" Alma cried.

"Madoka, we'll leave it to you to heal these heroes!" Homura called to her friend.

"We've got this!" Shu called out as he and Gai kept Noctis at bay.

With that, Pluto, Homura, John, and Alma crossed over into the portal with Specter and Spirit.

"Go get her!" Madoka cheered them on. She watched as Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn stand. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." She readied healing arrows to hit them with. _Come back to me safe, Homura!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-DE/Maximum Security Containment/Legend HQ**_

As their portal opened, Omega X, Angemon X, Dramon X, Metalla X, and Max came out and saw the YYGDM Founders in their cells. Besides them, the Ascendants saw Divine Enforcer Sedna, whose facial expressions are shocked to see 'two ghosts' (Angemon X and Dramon X).

"No! It can't be!" DE Sedna cried out. "Dimitri?" She turned to Dramon X with an aghast look. "Brother, is that really you?"

"Karin?!" Dramon X blanched at the sight of the two Sailor Sednas. He already could discern which is his sister. "You guys are in a really tight spot!"

"Tell me about it!" Sedna replied.

"Can't you get out?!" Omega X asked them.

"We can't! This containment has nullified our powers!" Takato added. "And this barrier's an extra security obstacle we can't seem to break!"

Angemon X hurried over and placed his hand against Sedna's. He was instantly shocked by the barrier's field.

"Careful, sweetie," Sedna warned.

"These Divine Enforcers really went out of their way, didn't they?" Omega X asked.

"Yes, because we have one of them with us," Moon turned to DE Sedna, who looked at Angemon X and Dramon X in shock.

"Karin?" Angemon X balked at DE Sedna.

"She's not me, Dimitri," Sedna nodded sadly. "She's physically me, but she's spiritually not the same. She's been broken because of all the tragedy she faced."

"And she still willingly joined the Divine Enforcers," Dramon X frowned disapprovingly at DE Sedna.

"Brother… Dimitri… you have no idea how happy…" DE Sedna trembled. She smiled at them with tears. "How happy I am to see you two! I never thought I'd see your faces."

"Stop," Dramon X turned away, not giving DE Sedna so much as a glance.

"Brother…"

"Stop calling me that. Tell me. Is it true you killed parallel me out of mercy? Because I went on a rampage?"

DE Sedna nodded. "Yes, and it was the most painful decision I've ever had to make. You asked me to kill you… I refused, but you begged me. When Orcus died in the battle with the Defiants, you snapped and massacred most of the Defiant rankings. When I subdued you, you asked me to give you the mercy killing you've always wanted should you ever lose control." She covered her face, sobbing hard.

"I see. So, you actually went through with it…" Dramon X veered from DE Sedna and faced Sedna. "Sis…"

Sedna smiled. "You know I'll never do it. We'll prevent whatever future is ahead for us. We can change it so the Defiant conflict doesn't need to happen and so Takuya doesn't die."

"But Zagato said…!" DE Sedna stopped as Omega X patted her shoulder.

"Not every future is set in stone. Right, Dimitri?" Omega X asked the time traveler. "After all, you saved me from that heart virus I was supposed to get."

"Yeah, that's right," Angemon X replied. "But, we have to consider whatever actions we take could splinter and create another future. Whether it turns out good or bad remains to be seen."

Max added. "That about sounds right. Then again, time travel logic is rarely ever consistent."

Dramon X confronted DE Sedna, looking her dead in the eyes. "Listen to me close. You may look like my sister, but you're nowhere close to her. You have her body and face, but not her spirit!" These words minced with DE Sedna, knocking some sense into her.

"Brother," Sedna dismissively nodded. "That's enough."

"Only because you told me to," Dramon X addressed Sedna. "So, whose side is she on now?"

"She's conflicted," Sedna said as her doppelganger walked over and deactivated the barrier.

"I'm doing this because it's the right thing," DE Sedna sighed. "I'm not willing to follow my colleagues' path if it's to take your places in your own world. All I wanted was a better world, but this is not what I wanted. But, you all have a chance to keep your from collapsing like ours has."

With that, the YYGDM Founders are freed from their cells thanks to DE Sedna, who was convinced thanks to Kensuke.

"Hell yeah, I got my spirit power back!" Yusuke charged power into his finger.

"And I got my flames back! Let's go get those stuck-up doppelgangers!" Brunhilde said.

"Now let's go teach those jerks we're not to be messed with!" Agunimon pumped his fist up, fully determined.

"Thank you, other Sedna," Moon addressed DE Sedna.

"You didn't have to do this," Marty said.

"No, I'm doing what I think is right," DE Sedna stated, causing Sedna to smile. When she faced Dramon X and Angemon X, both gave her stern looks.

"Time's a wastin', we have to get going." Max informed to the unified group.

"Feh, so am I allowed to cut loose on these doppelgangers?" Metalla X scoffed.

"Nah, we need them alive so we can bring them back here," Omega X replied to him. "But if you wanna knock one of them out, be my guest."

"Hey, if you wanna knock out my doppelganger, you have my blessing!" Brunhilde encouraged Metalla X.

"Yeah, we're going to stop our counterparts from messing with our friends!" Takato said in determination.

"I'm with you Takato!" Guilmon exclaimed.

As the group amassed together, both Sedna and Dramon X open a portal for them to leave the dimension, and then head forth into dimension YYGDM-01.

"Divine Enforcers, here we come!" Moon boldly declared.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Odaiba District**_ _ **(**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Highton View Terrace**_

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Daimon**_ **)**

Shu and Gai both knocked Noctis with the swing of their swords. As Superman flew into Pikkan, the Alterian blasted him with _**Thunder Flash Attack**_. BW then clubbed Superman in the back.

Tike, Kara, and David tried holding off Celesta X. However with Tike and Kara hesitating to fight their mother, Celesta X took advantage and beat them down. WarAngemon blasted Sam back. Keke got up and went toe to toe with WarAngemon.

"The kids are in trouble, Keke! I'm gonna help them!" Sam called, recovering from WarAngemon's attack.

"Leave that with me, Sam," BanchoLeomon interjected as he flew behind and kicked Celesta X from behind.

"Whoa, nice save, BanchoLeomon!" David cried out.

"Thanks for saving our asses," Tike said.

As Celesta X intently glaring down BanchoLeomon, the lion warrior powered up into his Burst Mode state. BanchoLeomon shifted between WarAngemon and Celesta X.

"I wished it didn't have to come down to this, Kari and TK," BanchoLeomon Burst Mode muttered regretfully. He rushed at Celesta X and unleashed his _**Burning Bancho Punch**_ , but the Ascendant of Light dodged and shot up kicking BanchoLeomon BM. BanchoLeomon BM crossed his arms, barely able to block Celesta X's feet. Celesta X phased behind BanchoLeomon BM and fired a _**Holy Beam**_. Then, Ki beam knocked Celesta X's blast away.

Celesta X scowled as she saw Tike and Kara stopped her beam.

"Thanks, kids," BanchoLeomon BM nodded.

"No matter what it takes, we're gonna free Kari and TK from that bitch's control!" Tike insulted Specter.

WarAngemon caught Keke with a _**Seraphi Fist**_ , knocking her back. Keke backflipped and prepared for WarAngemon, who charged at her. Keke sidestepped WarAngemon and kicked him back. WarAngemon landed on his toes and threw a beam at her. Keke jumped up dodging WarAngemon's blast.

"Hera, this is getting out of hand!" Wonder Woman yelled out as she and the other League members had their hands tied up with the Flash.

Madoka received help from the Fillar Pillar Otome to fight Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. Natsuki and Shizuru dealt with Uranus and Neptune. Madoka and the other Otomes engaged Saturn. Saturn quickly swung down her Silence Glaive, sending a destructive wave that forced Madoka and the Otome to move.

"Saturn's so powerful, but I can't give up!" Madoka declared, preparing to shoot the Senshi of Destruction with her arrows.

"Andromedamon and I can help!" Athena offered as she and her Digimon confronted Saturn.

"Thanks, Athena," the pink-haired Puella approved.

Sora intervened on Noctis' behalf as they double teamed Shu and Gai.

"Man, this is getting out of hand, Gai!" Shu cried out.

"I know, but this is not the best time to pull back," Gai replied. "Besides, they left us with the task of purging Specter's control over these heroes."

"Yeah, I get that…"

Suddenly, a portal opened up above the entire group fighting in the vicinity. Everyone stopped to look at the portal.

"What is that?!" Sam exclaimed.

"That looks like the portal Specter used to escape!" Shu recalled. "Don't tell me she's coming back?"

"No, worse…" Gai noticed everyone being pulled into the portal by force. "It seems she's bringing us to where she and Pluto's group are!"

"Brace yourselves!" BanchoLeomon BM bellowed.

"We're probably going to where Homura is!" Madoka cried out.

The entire group was immediately pulled into the portal and transported from dimension to the next.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Specter Fortress/Late-November 2011**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy 13-2 OST -** _ **Disc Four - 15 - Invisible Depths**_ **)**

Madoka, Shu, Gai, the D3s, the Outer Senshi trio, Sora, Athena & Andromedamon, the Legendary Warriors, Samurai Jack, the Rangers, the Justice League, Celesta X, WarAngemon, and the other heroes were dropped into Specter's chamber.

"Man, where are we now?!" Shu surveyed Specter's chamber.

"Well, we've been relocated, but where? I have no earthly clue," Gai replied to his friend. He and Shu noticed Pluto and the others. "Look!"

"Pluto, where's Sedna and Dimitri?!" Athena called out to the Time Guardian.

"Well, this is quite a large gathering," Andromedamon noticed the amassed heroes.

"Homura! We're here, but how did we get here?!" Madoka called out to her friend.

"I've relocated you all here using Spirit's own dimension key," Specter revealed, displaying the key for all to see. "I've decided that my battle fortress will be the venue for our final battle."

"We're in some flying fortress?!" Athena exclaimed.

"Indeed, little brat and wait until all of you see what it can do," Specter declared. "But first things first…" She beckoned more Hero Keys from the walls. "Let's liven things up a little more! Come forth, my enslaved heroes!" She activated and tossed more Hero Keys.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Sailor Pluto called to her allies.

From these Hero Keys, one emerged a giant nude humanoid with shaggy, wild brown hair and a beast face. The 'titan' stood raising his clenched fists in a boxer's stance. Shu was the first to recognize the humanoid titan.

"Eren?! She got him, too?!" Shu exclaimed in disbelief.

"This is that guy who can turn into a titan?" Inquired Gai.

"Yeah, and he's what I heard them call a Titan Shifter."

"Whoa, she summoned a giant!" Madoka cried out as she backed off.

Homura quickly stood in Madoka's way. "Don't worry, Madoka. We're going to free him along with everyone else. By the way, did you manage to free the other heroes?"

"As many as I could, but I missed a few," Madoka replied.

As soon as Madoka said this, Superman, Sora, Luffy, and the Green Ranger started to attack the League, Red Ranger, White Ranger, and Naruto. Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and J'onn held off Superman. Green Arrow, Batman, and Green Lantern resisted Sora and Luffy. Red and White Ranger fought off the Green Ranger. Naruto confronted the Outer Senshi trio. CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon continued their duel with Natsu and Erza.

"Andromedamon, let's go!" Athena declared as she and her Digimon engaged Beowulfmon, Fairymon, Chakkoumon, and Borgmon. She fired a Ki barrage, sending the Legendary Warriors scattering.

"We're sorry, Legendary Warriors!" Athena apologized, tossing blasts on them.

Andromedamon swooped down and engaged Beowulfmon. "Oh yeah like they're gonna listen to us, child."

"You did the best you can, but you'll get another chance, Madoka!" Homura reassured her.

"I won't miss!" Madoka said, taking out her bow and a few arrows.

"So, care to tell where we are now?" Sam asked his D3 colleagues.

"In some fortress," Keke vaguely answered.

"Doesn't matter where we've been transported, we've got bigger problems," BanchoLeomon BM pointed to WarAngemon and Celesta X.

"Don't worry, TK and Kari! We're gonna free ya!" Tike cried out.

"Let's do it, bro!" Kara said.

With that, Tike and Kara both transformed into Ascendants. They flew at WarAngemon and Celesta X. Tike tackled WarAngemon. Kara grabbed Celesta X's hands. However, the Bearers of Light and Hope quickly brushed aside the Ascendant kids. WarAngemon booted Tike back. Celesta X blasted Kara away with her aura. David flew in catching his friends.

"I've got y'all!" David said, setting Tike and Kara down.

"It's our turn now!" Keke called out as she and Sam turned Ascendant.

Keke and Sam engaged Celesta X and WarAngemon. Keke and Celesta X went at it with each other. Sam and WarAngemon exchanged fisticuffs.

"Now we've got a bigger problem!" BW pointed to Titan Eren, who bellowed like a beast and charged at them.

"Piece of cake!" Pikkan scoffed as he flew at Eren and dodged the Titan's fist. He kicked Eren's side and knocked him down.

"Geez, just look at all this, Tike!" David pointed to Samurai Jack dueling Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"No kidding, dude! And over there, too!" Tike noticed Spirit's partner, Alma, transform into a massive, white-furred nine-tailed fox attacking Titan Eren with unbridled fury. He was in awe as the two titans clashed and slammed each other into the fortress' walls.

"And there!" Kara witnessed Naruto summoning Gamabunta to help Alma beat Titan Eren. "And there, too!" She pointed to Naruto summoning his Kurama cloak to fight Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn with.

"This is getting crazy! And we're in the middle of it!" David cried out as Sailor Pluto and Volodramon confronted the Doctors Ten, Eleven, and Twelve.

"Yeah, I'm never gonna forget this!" Tike said while Shu transformed into a Titan and helped beat down Titan Eren.

"Kids, stay focused! We've gotta put down Kari and TK so Madoka can use her magic to remove Specter's control over them!" BW called out to the Ascendant kid trio.

"Right! C'mon, you two! Let's kick ass and save the day!" Tike declared as he, Kara, and David turned Ascendant.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Shinjuku District**_ _ **(**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building**_ _ **(**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Legend HQ**_

 **(Cue Injustice: Gods Among Us OST -** _ **Hall Of Justice**_ **)**

As they arrived on the rooftop, the heroes and the Divine Enforcers amassed to meet Specter's giant robot fortress, which stood a staggering 90 feet tall and towered over Legend HQ. In spite of the mechanized behemoth's appearance, the heroes held their ground and prepared to defend their headquarters.

"Geez, like we're totally outsized here," Kazu blanched at the giant fortress robot.

"Are kidding? We've faced giants before and won, dude," Kenta reminded him.

"Man if Himura were here, I'd be able to evolve," Inumon gritted.

"And if Renamon were here, we'd Biomerge and become StormSakuyamon," Rika turned to Divine Enforcer Takato. "Let's get this over with and save our friends, Takato."

"Ok, Tamers, time for action!" DE Takato declared as he and DE Guilmon stood at the forefront.

DE Moon raised her Henshin Dagger and transformed into Dai-Valkyrie mode. "Everyone, defend the headquarters and let's free our friends!"

The heroes rushed ahead to attack Specter's giant robot, but then a portal quickly opened right in front of them. The Divine Enforcers beckoned the heroes back.

"Stand down, everyone!" DE Moon ordered them back.

"What's the meaning of this?" DE Yugi scowled.

"Look, it's Sedna!" DE Yusuke pointed ahead as DE Sedna passed through the portal.

"What a relief," DE Takato smiled upon seeing her. "What was the hold up?"

DE Sailor Sedna stepped out of the portal.

Shaking her head, DE Sedna raised a hand and dropped it.

"Sedna, what is this?" DE Marty inquisitively asked.

"I'm so sorry," DE Sedna replied apathetically as she stepped aside for 'them' to make their move.

"There's the signal, guys! Let's move!" Another voice called out, which belonged to the other Sailor Sedna.

"I see our friends just ahead! We're definitely back home!" Takato shouted excitedly.

"And there's our dictator selves! Let's go show them up and kick their asses!" Brunhilde called out.

"All right, let's teach them not to mess with _real_ heroes!" Sailor Moon yelled out as she flew out of the portal and tackled DE Sailor Moon down.

DE Moon quickly found herself locked up with Moon, who clashed swords with her. "What's this?! You've managed to escape?!"

"That's right and we're here to send you back where you belong!" Moon declared.

"SAILOR MOON!" The Senshi yelled out together.

Suzakato and Gallantmon immediately charged to attack DE Takato and DE Guilmon. DE Takato transformed into DE Suzakato while DE Guilmon evolved into DE Gallantmon. Suzakato unleashed a fiery wave toward DE Suzakato, who narrowly dodged the flames. DE Gallantmon and Gallantmon crossed swords.

"Didn't think you'd find a way to escape imprisonment, Takato!" DE Suzakato said.

"For being me, you don't know me that well," Suzakato retorted.

"Yeah, and we had some help!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"Help? Don't tell me!" DE Yugi gasped as he turned toward DE Sedna. "You're responsible for this?!"

"Yes, and thanks to them I've started to see the error of our ways. Though personally, I was adamantly against all the wrongdoings we've done to our world," DE Sedna revealed to the other Divine Enforcers.

"You've gone soft on us, Sedna?" DE Marty reproved her decision. As he advanced toward her, Marty intercepted him with a punch. "Ugh! Damn you, Martin!"

Marty stood over his Divine Enforcer self. "I'm not in favor of hitting myself, but I can make an exception here." He grabbed DE Marty and tossed him away.

"You're making a mistake, Sedna!" DE Yugi chastised his colleague. He was then blasted off the roof by Yugi's Dark Magician.

DE Yugi quickly summoned Cursed Dragon and used him to catch his fall. Cursed Dragon descended and let DE Yugi off.

"Curse you, Yugi," DE Yugi gritted angrily.

After Yugi, Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Yusuke, Agunimon, and Brunhilde emerged through the portal.

"Hey, Divine jerks, we're pulling the plug on your dictatorship reign!" Omega X declared, vowing to end the Divine Enforcers.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Ascendant's Travels Part II**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And there it is, the Sojourner's Travels mini-arc cut down and told from the DF-616 POV. This chapter contains and combines scenes from _Cross Generations_ Chapters 11-12 and Chapter 13's opening scenes. Hopefully I cut enough that the context still makes sense, especially if you're those who read this arc in _Cross Generations_. I've trimmed enough of the story fat to showcase mostly the DF-616 cast members, but some scenes will have YYGDM and other universe characters share screen time with them. I simply couldn't just cut out the other dimension characters so easily. They were too entrenched in the story's context to simply remove. So, I've simplified things to show who our heroes are fighting against and hopefully making smooth transitions between scenes.

To recap: Sailor Spirit and Sailor Specter are central characters in this mini-arc. Both are OCs created by Belletiger (same with Alma). They both come from a Zodiac Senshi dimension, in which Spirit and Specter were members of. Spirit's road to revenge begins after Specter killed their Zodiac Senshi sisterhood.

In regards to these Hero Keys, they are a reference to the Ranger Keys from _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_. With these devices, Specter can turn any hero, even Ascendants like Celesta X and WarAngemon, ino 'Hero Keys', which is a reference to Piedmon turning people to keychains.

Besides, Specter, we have these Divine Enforcer versions of the _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ leaders. This AU dimension just happens to be that 'Justice Lord' alternate future that splintered off the mainstream YYGDM-01 timeline. This dimension is not only a nod to the Justice Lord arc of the _Justice League_ / _Justice League Unlimited_ series, but also _Injustice: Gods Among Us_. This alternate future is a direct end result of the Defiant conflict that will eventually come to pass in YYGDM-01. There's no _Cross Generations_ event to occur there and the Defiant war ends with the death of many other heroes, including DE!Takuya. DE!Takuya's death is a homage to Flash's death that caused this alternate reality to happen. With takuya's death, Sailor Moon kills the extremist Cain Bearer (just like Superman kills Luthor to set off the chain of events that leads to the Justice Lord future). Now that've learned of the YYGDM-01 mainstream timeline, the Divine Enforcers trapped the YYGDM leaders and hopped over into their world to take their places to spread their Divine Enforcer rhetoric, claiming another world as their own. But, DE Sedna shows she still has more empathy than her colleagues and helps our heroes to stop the Divine Enforcers.

Oh yeah, how about that brief Omega X vs. Superman fight? ;)

Also can't forget the other League members fighting our heroes. Thankfully no one got killed. Man, looking back, this mini-arc was one huge tribute to the Justice League's legacy (well, except the DCEU one).

There were a lot of other heroes summoned by both Spirit and Specter. Namely Samurai Jack, Sora, Eren, and others. Oh, can't forget Celesta X and WarAngemon. Needless to say, Omega X and Metalla X weren't happy with this.

The mayhem shall continue for another chapter and will adapt the rest of _Cross Generations_ chapter 13. How do they manage to take down both Specter and the Divine Enforcers?

Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	19. Ascendant's Travels II: World's Finest

**A/N:** Now let's wrap up this mini-arc and put the Dimension Mission arc behind us.

That said, enjoy the mayhem.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Injustice: Gods Among Us -** _ **Main Theme**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Arc II: Dimension Mission  
**_ _ **Chapter XIX: Ascendant's Travels Part II - World's Finest**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Shinjuku District**_ _ **(**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Outside Legend HQ**_

 **(Cue Justice League OST -** _ **League vs. Lords**_ **by Michael McCuistion (A Better World, Part II))**

The Ascendants and the YYGDM leaders faced off against the Divine Enforcers. The latter group were surprised to see their counterparts out and free.

"Kotori! You're back!" Philippe called out to Brunhilde. "But, which one is you?"

"Isn't it obvious, Philippe?" Brunhilde smirked, proving Philippe right as she expelled blue flames at DE Brunhilde.

DE Brunhilde summoned a pillar of blue flames, protecting herself from Brunhilde's attack.

"Don't listen to her, Philippe! She's trying to trick you!" DE Brunhilde growled, drawing out her sword. She charged at Brunhilde and clashed swords with her.

As he observed the Brunhildes fighting, he came to his own conclusion. Once DE Brunhilde clubbed Brunhilde from behind, she attempted to stab her through the back. Philippe hastily zipped over and tagged DE Brunhilde, sending her flying back.

"Yeah, way to go, Philippe!" Brunhilde encouraged him.

DE Brunhilde stood and rubbed her cheek. "What was that for, Philippe?! Ugh, you're going to believe her?!"

"Yeah, because there wasn't something off about you when we met," Philippe rubbed his hand. "You gave off bad vibes."

"Philippe… you're dead in my world… I just didn't know how to react around you."

"Is this true?" Philippe asked her.

DE Brunhilde nodded. "Yeah…"

"I'm sorry to hear I died, but to pose as Brunhilde and the others to trick us is wrong!"

Brunhilde pointed her sword toward DE Brunhilde. "And she along with her friends were harsh dictators in their world. They wanted to replace us here, Philippe!"

"Well, you brought this on yourselves," Philippe furrowed his brows, turning his back to DE Brunhilde.

Agunimon headed off DE Suzakato and _**Fusion Evolved**_ into Ardhamon. The Warrior of Fire dove and slammed headfirst into DE Suzakato. He pushed DE Suzakato away, allowing Suzakato and Gallantmon to deal with DE Gallantmon.

"Thanks, Takuya!" Suzakato cried out.

DE Suzakato recovered and grunted. "Damn it, Takuya…" He looked up as DE Sedna approached him. "Sedna?"

"Be honest, I know you agree with all we've done has been wrong," DE Sedna said.

Shaking his head, DE Suzakato added. "You knew?"

"Better than the others would've noticed. So, what will you do?" DE Sedna asked, leaving him to mull his decision. She watched as Dramon X conversed with Sedna and Angemon X. "Brother?"

"Tai suggests we split up," Angemon X informed Sedna and Dramon X. "I'm sure we can already sense some of our friends in that giant robot. I know Keke and her friends are in there."

"Yeah, I can also feel Pluto's presence in there," Sedna added. "And Athena's!"

"Then, y'all better hurry," Dramon X stated as he took out a capsule. "Athena and Pluto's gonna need help."

"Where are you going, brother?" Sedna asked him.

"Gonna show up one of these Divine Enforcer jerks. Also make sure Titaniamon and CyberBeelzemon are ok, too," Dramon X said, throwing the capsule down. The capsule then exploded into smoke as a Duel Runner emerged. He quickly mounted it and drove off. "Time to raise some hell!"

"Be careful!" Angemon X called out to him. "C'mon, Sedna, we've got a daughter who needs us."

"Right!" Sedna nodded as she and Angemon X flew off toward Specter's giant robot. "Anyone care to join us?!"

"Hey, don't mind if I come, too!" Ardhamon followed Angemon X and Sedna.

"Dark Magician, let's follow them to the ship!" Yugi declared as Dark Magician carried him to the ship.

"Tai, I'll leave the Divine Enforcers with you, Matt, and Kensuke!" Max waved off. "I'm going in that fortress and see if I can shut it down." With that, he flew off toward Specter's fortress robot.

"Well, that just leaves the rest of these Divine Enforcers with us," Omega X smirked, popping his knuckles. "Which one you want, Matt?"

Metalla X walked by Omega X. "Does it matter? They're not walking out of here on their free will."

As DE Gallantmon unleashed _**Lightning Joust**_ , he knocked away Suzakato and Gallantmon. He quickly flew down and checked on DE Suzakato.

Upon seeing Sedna, Angemon X, Ardhamon, and Yugi leave for Specter's ship, DE Moon pushed Moon away.

"No, you're not getting away that easily!" DE Moon called out, preparing to blast them. However, Moon countered DE Moon's attempted attack with a kick. "Ugh! Stay out of the way!"

"Not as long as you're targeting my friends," Moon retorted.

Just then, DE Moon was surrounded by Mars, Venus, and Jupiter.

"Give it up!" Venus cried out.

"Fool us once, shame on you," Jupiter said, shooting a fierce glare.

"I didn't even need the Houou to warn me something wasn't right," Mars said, standing over DE Moon.

"Sailor Moon, I think Specter still has our friends. So, why not get to the ship? We'll handle things here," Venus winked to Moon.

"Thanks, girls!" Moon said as she summoned Sleipnir. She mounted the eight-legged horse and headed toward Specter's ship.

"Get back here!" DE Moon shouted. Before she could reach Moon, a heart chain ensnared her left wrist. "Venus?!" She turned and cut the chain with her sword.

Sailor Jupiter charged and shoulder tackled DE Moon.

"You dare do this to me?! I'm Sailor Moon!" DE Moon yelled out.

Sailor Mars swiftly kicked DE Moon back and launched a _**Mars Flame Sniper**_. DE Moon narrowly dodged Mars' attack, but left herself wide open for Sailor Venus to strike her with a _**Crescent Beam**_. DE Moon fell and hit the ground hard.

"There's only one Sailor Moon we protect and you're not her!" Mars harshly chided the Divine Enforcer.

As DE Moon prepared to draw her sword, the three Senshi turned into Dai-Valkyries.

Just then, the Houou telepathically reached Mars and stopped her.

' _ **Leave these two to deal with this extremist Sailor Moon. The alternate Takato's in a dilemma and I sense his Suzaku's having conflicted thoughts. We need to convince them to cease this fighting.'**_ The Houou convinced Mars.

Mars nodded. "Venus, Jupiter, can I leave it to you two to handle the other Sailor Moon? The Houou and I have to see to both Takatos."

"Yeah, sure if the Houou wills it, we can't really argue," Venus replied as she and Jupiter faced DE Moon.

"I think we can handle her ourselves," Jupiter smirked as she summoned Mjolnir.

"Thanks, you two!" Mars stormed off toward DE Suzakato and DE Gallantmon's way.

DE Moon smirked confidently. "You two think you can beat me? You're in for a rude awakening. The Divine Enforcers will not be toppled by bleeding hearts like you." She drew her sword against Venus and Jupiter.

"These bleeding hearts are gonna kick your ass," Venus rebuked.

Elsewhere, DE Sedna witnessed Kensuke leave. Before she could follow him, she was stopped by the Kuipers. Sailors Varuna, Orcus, and Ixion stood behind her.

"If you're looking for a fight, you're not getting one," DE Sedna stated, turning around to face them.

"But we're not going to let you interfere with Kensuke," Orcus blatantly said. "My boyfriend can take care of his business."

Varuna frowned. "So, why the change of heart? You were in league with these fascists."

Ixion added. "But now you help our Sedna and the other leaders. Why?"

"I was finally awakened thanks to your Sedna and Kensuke," DE Sedna sighed deeply, regretting her decision to become a Divine Enforcer. "I was assured after losing Ken, Dimitri, and you, Orcus, that the Divine Enforcer way would better ensure the security of the world. I thought we'd offer a better future for the world, but we lacked foresight. We utilized far more extreme measures of security and as a result, we became just like our former enemies." She turned away and folded her arms around herself. "I never participated in any cruel actions. I was a witness to them. I wanted to take action, but I feared my colleagues would imprison me or put me through their behavioral correction facilities with villains we've been trying to reform."

"So, you have less of a backbone than our Sedna does," Varuna remarked.

"That's not it, Varuna," Orcus said as she approached DE Sedna. "She didn't mean it that way."

"Like hell I did, Orcus!"

Orcus patted DE Sedna's shoulder, calming her. "I'm glad you freed our Sedna and brought our friends back here. To find out some of us died in your world, it had to been heartbreaking for you."

DE Sedna wept. "But I won't excuse my actions. I still became a Divine Enforcer." She tore the Divine Enforcer symbol off her top. "I'm disgusted I've had to wear this!" She threw it down and stepped on it. "Seeing another me reminded me of who I used to be. But seeing Ken, Dimitri, and now you again, Orcus, I'm reminded of a time before the Divine Enforcers! Where we used to be heroes who strove for a better tomorrow! The Divine Enforcers' vision of a better future is wrong! And as of now, I will correct our mistakes!"

The Kuipers smiled hearing DE Sedna speak out against her colleagues.

"You three might want to help your Sedna and the others. I have somewhere to be," DE Sedna said as she summoned Knut and flew off with him.

"Well?" Ixion asked Varuna and Orcus.

The Kuiper trio pivoted toward Venus and Jupiter's fight with DE Moon.

"Let's teach this Sailor Moon, we're not meant to be put in line!" Orcus declared.

"And Jupiter's busted Mjolnir out. So, we can trade out!" Varuna cried out. "I'm gonna need it so I can get in the ship to free Quaoar and Eris!"

As Venus unleashed her _**Wink Chain Sword**_ , DE Moon countered with her sword and broke Venus' attack. She then knocked Venus back with a kick. Jupiter swooped down and slammed Mjolnir down, sending a lightning bolt at DE Moon. The Divine Enforcer phased out of the way and reappeared behind Jupiter. DE Moon blasted Jupiter down, sending her crashing to the roof. Jupiter dropped Mjolnir as it rolled away.

"Hah, seriously? You two thought you can beat me?" DE Moon said. "Now, it's time to make you learn your place in our new world order. None shall resist me!"

As Jupiter called for Mjolnir, DE Moon pressed her foot on it.

"No, you don't. I'll be confiscating this if you don't mind!" As DE Moon reached for Mjolnir, the hammer moved on its own and quickly flew out of her reach. "What?!"

"Hey, Queen Bitch! Heads up!" Varuna called out.

As DE Moon whirled around, Varuna smacked her with Mjolnir. DE Moon was sent sailing back from Varuna's Mjolnir swing. DE Moon saw Mjolnir had cracked a part of her Dai-Valkyrie armor.

"Curse you!" DE Moon hissed vehemently. "You dare to strike your queen?!"

"The only queen we serve is far ditzier and sillier than you, but she has more heart than you ever will," Orcus stated.

"Not to mention she's not a total narcissist bitch like you," Varuna said, brandishing Mjolnir much to Jupiter's delight. "Hey, mind if I use this?"

"Sure, I was just keeping it warm for you," Jupiter said, standing up on her down.

"Give it up, dictator queen," Venus pointed to DE Moon. "You're surrounded."

"You're hardly in any position to challenge me!" DE Moon said, invoking a silver light that formed on her bosom. "Remember just like your Sailor Moon, I, too, hold the Silver Crystal and can wipe you all out!"

"Shit, she's right!" Venus cursed.

"Now die!" DE Moon cried out as the Silver Crystal fired a destructive blast toward the Senshi.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Suddenly, the Senshi were saved at a hairbreadth by Omega X's _**Super Tsunami Wave**_. DE Moon was taken aback as Omega X stopped her attack.

"Tai!" The Kuipers shouted together.

"Mind if I take this, ladies?" Omega X asked, not taking his eyes off the Divine Enforcer. "Besides, don't you got friends you want to rescue?"

"Right! Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn still need us!" Jupiter said. "Let's go, Venus!"

"On it!" Venus added as she summoned Cupid the Unicorn.

As Venus rode off with Cupid, Jupiter summoned Bacchus the Cheetah and rode off with him.

"C'mon, Sedna's gonna need help freeing Eris and Quaoar!" Orcus added.

"Right!" Varuna and Ixion replied.

With that, Orcus, Varuna, and Ixion flew off toward Specter's giant robot fortress.

Omega X and DE Moon faced off as the latter fired a beam from her Silver Crystal. Omega X quickly sidestepped DE Moon's attack and used _**Instant Movement**_ to get behind her. Omega X went for a spin kick, but a silver aura enveloped DE Moon and protected her from the Ascendant's fierce attack.

"Foolish Ascendant! Your type always resorts to punching your opponents until they can't go no more!" DE Moon chastised him. "You'll realize brute force is not always the way to win a battle!"

"Coming from someone who's become the opposite of this world's Sailor Moon and resorted to violence to bring forth some sick, twisted utopia!" Omega X retorted as he punched DE Moon's Silver Crystal barrier. He reared back and noticed burnt marks on his knuckles.

"See? Your brutish methods are ineffective against me," DE Moon replied with a malignant smile. "Even if you somehow teleported inside with me, my Silver Crystal will destroy you."

"Hah, that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"What?! You wouldn't!"

Omega X prepared to use his instant teleport, but DE Moon took to the air and distanced herself from Omega X. Omega X flew up after her.

xxxxx

Loweemon charged at DE Brunhilde with his lance. The Valkyrie dodged Loweemon's attack and blasted him with a fiery blue beam.

"Kouichi!" Brunhilde called out. "That does it!" She dove at DE Brunhilde, but then DE MetalSeadramon intercepted her. "Ugh damn it!"

"MetalSeadramon, combine with me!" DE Brunhilde beckoned to her Digimon.

As DE MetalSeadramon came to DE Brunhilde's aid, he Biomerged with her to form Mizuchi Mode. Brunhilde and MetalSeadramon followed suit as they combined to become Mizuchi Mode. Brunhilde MM flew at DE Brunhilde MM and blasted her with _**River of Power**_. DE Brunhilde MM slashed the water blast in two with her MetalSeadramon horn blade.

"Nice try, but I'm clearly the stronger and experienced of the two!" DE Brunhilde MM hastily jetted toward Brunhilde MM and knocked her back. She then unleashed _**River of Power**_ , which pushed Brunhilde MM away.

Brunhilde MM readily drew out her horn blade and flew at her Divine Enforcer self. The two quickly engaged in swordplay. They matched each other strike per strike. Then, Brunhilde MM headbutted DE Brunhilde MM's face, knocking her back.

"But I can fight just as dirty as you!" Brunhilde MM grabbed DE Brunhilde MM.

"Oh you don't know the half of dirty," DE Brunhilde MM chuckled as she slipped behind Brunhilde MM and grabbed her chest.

Brunhilde MM gasped in disbelief, blushing as DE Brunhilde MM fondled her breasts and licked her face.

"WHAT THE SHIT?!" Brunhilde MM screamed. Relying purely on her strength, she tossed DE Brunhilde MM off the roof. She covered her chest and blushed. "That's your idea of fighting dirty?!"

"Hey, whatever works and I like to 'punish' the Mist in my world. She's my personal slave," DE Brunhilde MM licked her lips in a sensual manner.

"Ugh, of all the whores my other self wants to make into her plaything?!" Brunhilde MM yelled in disgust.

"Kotori, look out!" Loweemon warned Brunhilde MM.

However, it was too late. DE Brunhilde MM fired back with an energy bolt from her horn blade. Brunhilde MM attempted to counter, but DE Brunhilde MM's attack bypassed Brunhilde MM's defenses and struck her down. This attack was effective enough to split Brunhilde MM back to Brunhilde and MetalSeadramon.

"Now you're finished!" DE Brunhilde MM declared as she dove ready to stab Brunhilde.

"I don't think so!" Brunhilde declared as she went Dai-Valkyrie and clashed with DE Brunhilde MM.

"Hold on!" Loweemon Slide Evolved into KaiserLeomon and sprinted forward.

Suddenly, a yellow blur shot up out of nowhere and pushed DE Brunhilde MM away. Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde watched as Philippe zipped in front of her.

"Philippe! Nice save!" Brunhilde praised him.

"Anytime, Kotori!"

KaiserLeomon followed with an _**Ebony Blast**_ , which caught DE Brunhilde MM.

"Damn you all. Now you pay!" DE Brunhilde MM growled. As she prepared to attack him, someone kicked her from behind. She fell down and looked up to see Valkyrie Skuld.

"Sasha!" Philippe called out.

"Am I late?" Skuld asked as she landed next to Philippe. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, but she was about to."

KaiserLeomon slide evolved back to Loweemon and helped up Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde.

"You've looked better, Kotori," Loweemon remarked.

"Oh shush."

MetalSeadramon rose and reconvened with Brunhilde.

Skuld turned Dai-Valkyrie mode and shot a scornful glare toward the Divine Enforcer.

"Damn it, not you…" DE Brunhilde MM scowled as she backed off. As she backed further away, she bumped into someone. "Hey, who's there?!" She turned around to meet Metalla X face to face. "Ah!" She backed off from the Ascendant. "Ah, so you Ascendants wanna come and spoil our fun?!"

Metalla X said nothing and folded his arms.

"Oh, you wanna give me the silent treatment, you jackass?!" DE Brunhilde MM snapped at him.

Brunhilde sighed. "I'd know my ground if I were you."

"What? You think I'm afraid of this prick?" DE Brunhilde MM snorted and readied her horn blade. "Hey, I hope you're listening because I'm gonna shove this straight up your ass!" She raised the horn blade in Metalla X's face.

Metalla X didn't budge an inch from her threat.

"Um? Hey, I'm talking to you!" DE Brunhilde MM snapped. She flew back, creating a distance between them. She charged energy through the blade and shot toward Metalla X. "Let's see you take me seriously now! Bring it on-!"

 _ **Woosh!**_

As she blinked, Metalla X quickly shot right up to DE Brunhilde MM.

"Boo." Metalla X whispered as he straight jabbed DE Brunhilde MM, breaking open her chest armor. He unleashed enough force in one punch and sent her sailing back. This split DE Brunhilde MM back to regular DE Brunhilde and DE Seadramon.

DE Brunhilde's screams echoed as she fell off the rooftop. Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde dove and caught her Divine Enforcer self. MetalSeadramon grabbed and carried DE Seadramon up. Brunhilde carried DE Brunhilde and placed her on the roof.

"He knocked her out in one punch!" Philippe exclaimed.

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld smirked devilishly. "That'll shut her up."

"Tell me about it. I was getting annoyed with the other me," Brunhilde said as she turned to Metalla X. "Thanks, but I couldn't beaten her."

"Maybe if you weren't dawdling, but it's done," Metalla X replied.

"Hey, look! The dictator Sailor Moon is fighting Omega X!" Loweemon pointed up to where the Ascendant dodged DE Moon's Silver Crystal blasts.

"C'mon, Tai! Knock her flat on her ass!" Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde cheered him on.

Metalla X, however, scoffed and flew away to get a closer view. "Finish this now, Tai. We've got bigger matters to be concerned with." He pivoted over to Specter's giant robot fortress. "Dimitri, you and the others better clear everyone out of there."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

DE Sedna continued to seek out Kensuke.

"Incredible, so far my Marty, Yusuke, and now Brunhilde have been taken down," DE Sedna accounted the defeated Divine Enforcers so far. "Who's left?"

Suddenly, a magical blast almost hit she and Knut, forcing them to land immediately.

The culprit was DE Yugi who was standing next to his Dark Magician, and he had an irked look on his face. "Sedna! How dare you turn on us!"

She scowled back. "This is not our world Yugi!"

However, he wouldn't hear it. Before the Dark Magician could attack again, Kensuke came in riding on his bike and nearly plowed DE Yugi over.

"Hey watch it!"

Ken didn't care and fixed DE Yugi with a glare that could kill.

"You certainly have some balls don't you? Should I break them or your entire body for the stunt you just tried to pull!?"

DE Yugi fumed at this. "This does not concern you! Besides, did you not forsake this Sedna as a sibling?!"

This confused Ken as DE Yugi was not there when he called DE Sedna out for her actions.

"Unlike the others, I was quick to discern what happened via footage provided from one of our video cameras linked to my duel disk! As a result I was going to punish Sedna but…!"

Ken cut him off. "You ain't doing nothing but getting your ass kicked! And since you've already got a monster out..." Pushing a button on his Duel Runner's Duel Disk, it activated causing DE Yugi's Duel Disk to respond.

 _ **DE Yugi LP :4000  
**_ _ **Kensuke LP: 4000**_

"You wish to duel?! You will lose!" Yugi said drawing five cards.

Ken smirked. "You've already lost! I summon _**Cipher Wing!**_ " A butterfly-like creature made with cosmic-like prism wings and an energy core like body appeared.

 _ **Cipher Wing  
**_ _ **Light/LVL 4/Machine  
**_ _ **ATK:1400 DEF: 1200**_

"That monster can't beat my Dark Magician!" DE Yugi said with a condescending smirk.

"I'm not done. Now since I have one on the field, I can special summon two more from my hand!"

This confused DE Yugi and DE Sedna until the former realized what Ken was doing.

"An XYZ monster is it! From my hand I activate my _**Darkness Blocker**_ Spell!" From DE Yugi's hand came a spell card showing the Dark Magician covered in a veil of dark energy. "By sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard, when I have Dark Magician on the field, you're not allowed to summon monsters with a level or rank that's less than his!" Ken started laughing at this. "What's so funny?!"

 **(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST -** _ **Catharsis**_ **)**

"By releasing one Cipher Wing, the levels of the other two double, making that card you just played worthless!"

DE Yugi paled at this.

 _ **Cipher Wing x 2 lvl 8 (4 x 2)**_

"And now I overlay them to bring out, _**Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon**_!" A large crystalline dragon with energy wings appeared before the Dark Magician roaring.

 _ **Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon  
**_ _ **Light/Rank 8/Dragon**_

"This can't be happening!" DE Yugi said with a paled face.

"It gets worse! By using one overlay unit, I take your monster and convert into a second Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon with _**Cipher Subjection**_!"

DE Yugi growled as his ace monster was stolen from him and indeed became a pale looking version of the Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon complete with equal stats.

"Fine go ahead! I've got a _**Kuriboh**_ in my hand. Now you won't beat me this turn."

Ken smirked as he activated his last two cards. "Thanks for telling me dumbass. First, I activate _**Cipher Diffusion!**_ With this by lowering the attack power of one Galaxy Eyes to 0, the other one can attack you three times!"

DE Yugi paled and to Kensuke's surprise discarded his hand. The spell Darkness Blocker removed itself from the game.

"By removing Darkness Protector and discarding my hand, you can't inflict any damage less than 1000 per card in my grave. With four cards there, your three attacks are worthless!"

Ken's smile only turned darker. "My other spell is called _**Cipher Interference**_. Thanks to it, when I've got two Cipher monsters in play, the attack of one of them doubles until the end of the turn!"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST -** _ **Dark Tuning**_ **)**

 _ **Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon  
**_ _ **ATK: 6000 (3000 x 2)**_

DE Yugi went ghost white seeing this as Ken shook his fist forward. "Maybe next time, you won't threaten my sister, or challenge me! _**TRIPLE CIPHER STREAM OF DESTRUCTION**_!"

DE Yugi could only scream out in bloody terror as the dragon unleashed three beams of intense cipher powered blasts right at him. The explosion was enough to stop all fighting for a moment as his body was flung through the air and crashed landed in front of the Beast Tamers, DE BlazeGallantmon, and Houou Mars. Breathing hard, Ken calmed down though the grin on his face was unsettling to DE Sedna.

Seeing her comrade go down, DE Sailor Moon charged at Ken's direction, deeming him the biggest threat. Counting on DE Brunhilde to back her up, she just now realized Metalla X took out DE Brunhilde.

 **(End theme)**

"B-Brother?" DE Sedna asked calmly. To her surprise, he quickly calmed down, and turned to her.

"You ok now?" he asked.

She nodded. "I should be asking you that, you didn't seem like yourself at all just now?"

Ken chuckled. "Proving you don't know me and..." He noticed DE Sailor Moon was headed his way. He quickly transformed into Dramon X and charged at her in response as she was being pursued by Omega X.

 **(Cue Fairy Tail OST -** _ **Dragonforce (Fast Version)**_ **)**

"You will pay for what just did!" She screamed out as he came at her. "You can't get through my barrier!" He punched his hand inside and it started vibrating in pain. "See what did I…!" He then shoved his body inside the barrier causing her to nearly scream.

Omega X watched this flabbergasted.

"Your magic's no match for my brute strength! _**BITCH!**_ " Pumping energy into his right arm, it propelled his arm forward hitting her in the chest so hard she went flying back and crashed into the sidewalk,

Although she got up, she was clutching her chest trying to gather air.

"Holy crap…!" DE BlazeGallantmon was flabbergasted by his Enforcer leader hurt by Dramon X's attack.

"Yeah, way to go!" BlazeGallantmon cheered this on.

"That'll teach her," StormSakuyamon remarked.

"Haven't bad guys learned never to tick off Kensuke and fight him head-on," QuakeGargomon remarked.

"Guess not," Inumuramon sighed.

Houou Mars shifted toward DE BlazeGallantmon. "Do you not see your broken leader? She's not the Sailor Moon I'd pledge my loyalty to. She's in the wrong. She has you thinking you'll bring genuine peace to our world, but she's since lost her way. You have a chance to help us end the Divine Enforcer's tyrannical influence."

DE BlazeGallantmon found himself struggling to choose between his Divine Enforcer loyalties or see the error of his ways like DE Sedna has already done.

"I keep forgetting that he'll do anything to win a fight." Varuna noted with her companions.

"Tell me about it! That's why I love him!" Orcus added, announcing her affection for his unorthodox methods.

Venus shrugged. "Hey, whatever works, right?"

"Here, here!" All nodded in agreement as Omega X looked at Dramon X.

"Yo, let me finish this."

Dramon X shrugged. "Why?"

Omega X sighed. "Cause if you fight her, you'll kill her. We don't need to stoop to their level!"

Dramon X turned away. "Fair enough, but if she comes at me again, I'm taking self defensive measures."

Omega X nodded as DE Dai-Valkyrie Moon floated back up, but she definitely decided to keep her distance from Dramon X.

 **(End theme)**

"You…!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon gritted and yelled toward Dramon X's direction, but Omega X flew up in front of her.

"Your fight's with me now," Omega X replied in a serious tone.

DE Dai-Valkyrie Moon hissed as she flew away, luring Omega X toward a new location.

DE Sedna approached Dramon X, who hopped on his bike.

"Brother, please let me help," DE Sedna offered. "Look, I know I've done wrong by siding with my colleagues, but I thought our intentions would be good long term. Turns out I was dead wrong."

Sighing, Dramon X accepted. "Well, come on then."

"Thank you!" DE Sedna replied as she mounted her polar bear Knut.

xxxxx

 _ **Specter Fortress/7:10 PM**_

Sailor Moon & Sleipnir, Angemon X, Sedna, Ardhamon, and Yugi finally breached inside Specter's fortress. However, as they entered, they were caught right in the middle of the hero rumble.

"Man, just look at all these heroes throwing down!" Ardhamon exclaimed. "This is surreal!"

"We don't have the time to be being awestruck, Takuya," Yugi reminded him. "We're here to find and free our friends."

"Right! Kouji, Izumi, and the others need me!" The Warrior of Fire nodded.

"We also need to find Athena, Sedna!" Angemon X reminded them of their future daughter.

"There! I see her over there!" Sedna pointed to Athena, who was fighting parrying blows with several Power Rangers.

"Athena, we're here!" Sedna called to her.

"Dimitri! Karin!" Athena cried out as she ducked under White Dino Ranger's punch. She kicked him from behind and knocked him down.

As Athena headed over to her family, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune blocked her path.

"Uranus, Neptune!" Moon called to the Outers.

"Sailor Moon, everyone! Thank goodness you're here!" Pluto yelled to them as she, Sora, and Volodramon held off Sailor Saturn.

Swinging her Silence Glaive, Saturn knocked away Pluto, Sora, and Volodramon. She then rushed over and pointed her Glaive to Pluto's face. Pluto froze while Saturn's Glaive barely touched the Time Guardian's nose.

"Pluto!" Volodramon cried out.

"Sleipnir, let's go!" Moon beckoned her steed as they glided through the chamber. She jumped off and kicked Saturn away from Pluto.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," Pluto stood, picking up her Time Staff.

Sailor Specter gazed downward apprehensively, cursing. "Damn them! You're not going to foil my fun!" She wore a psychotic grin and pressed a button, which activated the fortress' security system.

Numerous cannons popped out the sides of the interiors and fired lasers on Sailor Moon's group. Pluto instinctively lifted her Time Staff in conjunction with Volodramon raising his Sonic Screwdriver Tail. The duo combined their tools to stop most of the laser beams targeting them and Sailor Moon's group.

"Specter's up there!" Volodramon sighted the culprit.

"But where's Spirit?! I don't see her!" Moon cried out.

Sailor Saturn stood in their way and prepared to strike with her Silence Glaive.

"Saturn, snap out of it!" Moon pleaded.

"Y-Yeah, I don't think she's gonna listen!" Volodramon said.

Meanwhile, Madoka and Homura emerged as they spotted Saturn ready to cut down Sailor Moon's group.

"Now's your chance, Madoka!" Homura encouraged her.

"Hang on, Sailor Moon!" Madoka fired an arrow at Saturn, which struck her in the back.

Saturn dropped to a knee and felt the dark energies being purged out of her body. She surveyed the chamber in confusion.

"Where am I?" Saturn asked as Moon helped her up.

"Specter had you under her control."

"Yes, last I checked I was fighting those Rangers and then next minute I get trapped in one of those keys!" Saturn recalled.

"Great work, Madoka," Homura said. "Now the other two."

"Right!" Madoka fired two more arrows, which hit Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

As the Outer duo prepared to attack Angemon X, Sedna, and Athena, they stopped when the arrows hit them. Uranus and Neptune suddenly blinked in confusion.

"Huh? Where are we?" Uranus looked around.

"Your guess as is good as mine," Neptune blinked.

"Welcome back, Uranus and Neptune," Sedna became relieved.

Athena clapped. "Yay, welcome back!"

"Arrows?" Angemon X wondered as he saw Madoka and Homura running over to them.

"And we have more to purify with those arrows, Madoka," Homura added, surveying the other controlled heroes.

"You think I'm out my bag of tricks?! Think again! Let's see how you handle fighting more of your own friends!" Specter declared as she tossed two Hero Keys.

As these Hero Keys opened, Yugi stared in disbelief as he recognized the two figures.

"It's Kaiba and Lyn!" Yugi gaped as Kaiba and Lyn marched toward him. "Stop! We should be fighting Specter!"

"They can't hear you, Yugi!" Pluto reminded him. "They're under Specter's control!"

"Not unless I use my arrows on them."

Homura nodded to Madoka. "Go for it, Madoka!"

Suddenly, Kaiba transformed into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and unleashed a destructive blast at Yugi. Yugi summoned _**Kuriboh**_ and used _**Multiply**_ to form a Kuriboh-Wall, protecting him from Kaiba's blast. Yugi invoked Spirit Fusion and transformed into Dark Paladin. Lyn transformed into D.D. Warrior Lady.

"Hang on, Yugi!" Madoka cried out as she fired an arrow at Lyn, who jumped up and dodged.

"Don't give up, Madoka! You'll get another shot!" Moon cried out.

As Kaiba tore through the Kuriboh-Wall, Yugi readily scepter blasted him in the face. Kaiba roared in pain only to retaliate with a blast. Yugi evaded Kaiba's blast and shot him with another to the face. Kaiba furiously stormed toward Yugi.

Lyn held off Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

"Look, we don't have to want to hurt you!" Sailor Uranus warned Lyn.

"I'm afraid she's not giving us a choice," Neptune muttered.

Meanwhile, Ardhamon engaged Beowulfmon while Sedna and Angemon X kept the other Warriors occupied. Beowulfmon swiftly summoned _**Frozen Hunter**_ in conjunction with Ardhamon, who fired _**Solar Wind Destroyer**_. The A-Hybrids' attacks collided and triggered an explosion, which knocked them both away.

As Fairymon Fusion Evolved into JetSilphymon, she flew at Sedna. Sedna quickly hit and sealed JetSilphymon in ice. Angemon X slashed Borgmon, causing him to regress to Blitzmon. Athena headbutted Daipenmon's gut, knocking him back to Chakkoumon.

"Madoka, over here!" Andromedamon called the Puella girl over. "We're going to need those arrows!"

"Ok, here goes!" Madoka shot up the four Legendary Warriors with her arrows.

"Ugh, what happened?" Beowulfmon asked, having been just shot with Madoka's arrow.

"Long story, Kouji," Ardhamon answered.

Upon seeing her slaves being freed, Specter gritted hard angrily.

"This isn't fair!" Specter whined.

"And you sealing heroes in those keys is?" Spirit scoffed. She stood, glaring defiantly at Specter. "Kettle calling the pot black, Specter. You can't always win them all, and I've grown tired of you getting one over me!" She lunged at Specter and punched the glass protecting Specter.

"AH!" Specter screamed.

However, as Spirit kept punching the glass, Specter's unhinged demeanor calmed her fears. She laughed in Spirit's face, who kept punching the glass barrier.

 **(Cue Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep -** _ **Unbreakable Chains**_ **)**

"Face it, Spirit! You're a failure! A failure of an avenger! A failure of a Zodiac Senshi! You let them all down! And now you must live with the fact I killed them!" Specter openly taunted, boasting her claim to fame as the Zodiac Senshi's assassin. "Their blood remains on my hands and you still haven't been able to finish me! And now you're going to let down all these heroes! Gee, I wonder what your Gokaiger buddies must think of you now?!"

Balling up her fist, Spirit had taken enough of Specter's verbal abuse. She reared her fist back and punched the glass, shattering it. Specter gaped in shock as Spirit grabbed and yanked her out of the control panel.

"WHAT?! NO!" Specter screamed.

As Spirit tossed her down, she pulled out her Henshin Stick and used it to power up into her Super form. Her purple hair once again became white and her attire became a white corset dress with lavender accessories.

Using newfound strength, she picked up Specter and threw her against wall.

"And I'll be taking that!" Spirit yanked the Dimension Key from Specter. Her right hand glowed with energy. "Don't you ever speak ill will of my fallen sisterhood!"

"Heheh, we've been in this situation before, Spirit! If you couldn't kill me then, what makes you think you'll pull it off now?!" Specter grinned fiendishly. She closed her eyes as a gray aura formed around her.

"What are you…?!"

"Borrowing some energy from the Hero Keys to give myself power! Enough to overpower you!" Specter declared, collecting plentiful energy from Hero Keys to enhance her power and form. She invoked enough power from her aura to push Sailor Spirit away.

As Spirit held her ground, Specter's physical form gained new attributes. She gained horn protrusions akin to Hexadecimal from _Reboot_ and sprouted large black feathered wings. Her facial features became pale. Her eyes became green and devoid of life.

"Heh, what do you think? Now I have a Super form of my own!"

"By stealing others' energies! It's not your own power!" Spirit chastised her nemesis.

Specter shrugged. "It matters not where I get it, whatever gets the job done!" She vanished and reappeared in front of Spirit. Gathering dark energy in her fist, Specter reared back and punched Spirit.

Spirit barely put up her guard, taking Specter's powerful blow. The force behind the punch sent Spirit flying back. Spirit used her own power to push through Specter's dark aura. Spirit jetted toward Specter and exchanged physical blows with her. Specter grabbed Spirit's arm and attempted to slam her into a wall, but Spirit rebounded and kicked her hard in the face. Spirit followed up with rapid punches into Specter, stunning her with excessive body blows. Specter quickly snatched Spirit's hands and pushed her into a wall.

"Enjoy your comeback, because it ends here!" Specter cackled as her dark energy consumed and started draining her of her power.

Spirit resisted. "No! I'm not going to lose to you again!" She reflected on the memories of her Zodiac Senshi, the ones who raised and trained her to become a valued member of their order. "You have their power, but the Zodiacs remain with me in spirit!" She grabbed Specter's neck and punched her gut, sending light energy through Specter.

Specter grimaced from Spirit's blow. "You won't defeat me!" She grabbed Spirit as they took to the air and lobbed energy blasts at one another.

During Spirit and Specter's fighting, a few more Hero Keys fell from Specter's waist, releasing more heroes. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Eris, Sailor Quaoar, Himakko, Renamon, Henbu, Terriermon, and Jaguarmon were released. Other heroes included Mega Man, Zero, and several Kamen Riders (Double, Gaim, & Black).

"Look, guys! It's the others!" Moon pointed to them.

"Holy cow! Kamen Riders!" Ardhamon exclaimed.

"Mega Man and Zero, too!" Athena shouted.

"But are they mind controlled?" Saturn wondered.

"Only way to find out!" Madoka prepared to hit them with her arrows.

Suddenly, a portion of a wall exploded and collapsed. Nearly everyone turned around and saw their friends drop in. Sailors Venus and Jupiter entered first. Not far behind them, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Orcus, and Sailor Ixion entered the chamber.

"Hey, we're here!" Venus announced.

"There's Mercury!" Jupiter pointed to their colleague.

"Quaoar, thank goodness!" Varuna called out.

Specter grew more apprehensive as more breached entry into her fortress. Spirit took advantage and kicked Specter into the ceiling.

"Ugh!" Specter grunted as she slammed hard into the ceiling.

"Give up now, Specter! Or, else I won't show you mercy!" Spirit forged an energy blade in her right hand.

"Go on… like I care," Specter spat at her. "You know you don't got it in you."

"Try me." Spirit merciless replied. Her eyes became cold as ice.

Meanwhile, Gai and Noctis took their sword duel on a platform. Both matched each other's blade. As Noctis went for a stabbing blow, Gai sidestepped Noctis and clubbed him from behind. Noctis turned around and slashed at Gai.

"Hang on, Gai!" Madoka shouted, shooting an arrow at Noctis.

As the arrow purged Specter's dark power from Noctis, the warrior came to and recognized Gai.

"Gai?"

"Good to have you back, Noctis," Gai smirked.

"Madoka, you'd best shoot as many as you can!" Homura suggested.

"Ok!" Madoka complied, shooting a barrage of arrows toward random mind-controlled heroes.

Just as Luffy prepared to clobber Batman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl, an arrow pierced Luffy and purified him.

"Huh, wha…?" Luffy shook his head. "Where the heck am I?"

"Take this!" Hawkgirl prepared to take a swung at him with her mace, but Batman stopped her.

"Hawkgirl, that's enough. He's finally coming to."

Green Lantern patted Hawkgirl's shoulder. "You already gave him a good whack already anyway."

Another arrow hit Superman, who had been heavily fighting the other League members.

"Guys?" Superman blinked as he saw Wonder Woman, Supergirl, the Flash, and J'onn standing off against him.

"Clark! Are you back to being you?!" Supergirl asked her cousin.

"Yeah? I've always been me?" Superman had no recollections of being put under Specter's control.

"We'll explain it all later, but you were under a villain's control. However, we all were," Wonder Woman stated, which miffed Superman.

"First Darkseid controlled me and now this?! Who controlled me?" The Man of Steel asked as he looked up where Specter and Spirit were still fighting.

Another pair of arrows struck WarAngemon and Celesta X, who were fighting the D3s.

"Tike? Kara?" Celesta X came to her senses.

"Keke? Sam? David?" WarAngemon asked, shaking his head. "Where are we?"

"Details later, we've got a bad guy to put down," Keke pointed to Specter, who slammed Spirit into a wall.

Suddenly, the entire chamber shook around, causing everyone to move back and forth.

"What the hell was that?!" Varuna wondered as she looked around.

"It came from outside!" BanchoLeomon exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's Tai and he's fighting that other Sailor Moon!" Pikkan added.

"I'd say Tai should take it in the bag, but this Sailor Moon's far merciless than the one we know," Max said as he finally entered the chamber.

"Max? Where have you been?" Keke asked him.

"Looking for this ship's engine room, but I sensed all you guys and came here," Max scanned the chamber. "Looks like Specter's brainwashed slaves are dwindling. That's good."

"Now we just need to apprehend Specter!" Sedna added.

"We'll leave this Spirit. This is her personal battle," Pluto stated.

After Madoka used her arrows on the Doctors, the Doctor trio awoke with Volodramon kneeling next to them.

"Good you've managed to free the Doctors," Homura said as Volodramon conversed with the Doctor trio.

"Volodramon?" Tenth Doctor gawked at the Digimon. "What is happening here?"

"Seems we've got caught in the mix of some battle," the Eleventh Doctor pointed them to ravaged chamber and the number of heroes present.

The Twelfth Doctor turned and addressed Volodramon. "Perhaps you can provide us entail on what happened here?"

"Wish I could, but this is not the best time and place…" Volodramon stopped as Pluto approached him and greeted the Doctors.

"Doctor. And Doctor. And Doctor," Pluto addressed the Doctor trio.

The Doctors blinked together and blurted out. "S-Sailor Pluto?!"

"What are you doing here, old friend?!" Tenth Doctor asked her.

"It's so good to see your lovely face again!" Eleventh Doctor replied in an overly jovial manner.

Twelfth Doctor intently stared at her. "Miss Setsuna, we meet again."

"Wait, you've already met the other two?" Volodramon asked Pluto.

"Of course, I'm only one of few who's met all of the Doctor's incarnations," Pluto revealed.

"Ok, so where are our TARDISes?" Tenth Doctor inquired to Pluto.

"Um, would they happen to be the Police Boxes, gentlemen?" Max overheard the Doctors. "They're safely locked in a storage on the next level up. Come with me and I can guide you there."

"We'll go," Pluto said as she and Volodramon volunteered.

"Ok, let's go!"

Once again, the chamber shook as a result of Omega X and DE Moon's heated battle. Max led Pluto, Volodramon, and the Doctors out of the chamber.

"Hey, where are y'all going?!" BW asked them.

"We're getting their TARDISes! Y'all want to get a move out of here!" Max said.

"You heard the man," Angemon X nodded. "Let's free the remaining heroes and get out of here!"

"Looks like Madoka's taking care of the rest," Moon pointed to Madoka purifying Natsu, Erza.

"Yugi, finish it now!" Ardhamon called out as he gathered the Legendary Warriors.

Nodding, Yugi flew up and lured Kaiba toward him. Kaiba opened his mouth and fired another destructive beam. Yugi swerved around the blast and struck Kaiba head-on with his magic scepter. Kaiba dropped out of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon form and turned back to normal.

Sailor Varuna utilized Mjolnir and summoned a lightning bolt. As Lyn charged at her, Varuna blasted her with a powerful _**Mjolnir's Strike**_ , stunning and knocking Lyn out of her DD Warrior Lady mode.

"Sorry, Lyn, but drastic times call for drastic measures," Varuna said. "Ok, pinkette, it's yours."

Madoka knelt down and palmed Lyn's forehead, purifying her of Specter's dark magic. Lyn awoke feeling the effects of Mjolnir's blast.

"Glad I held back the way I did."

"Ugh, what do you mean, Tyra?" Lyn asked Varuna.

Varuna clipped Mjolnir on her hip. "Oh nothing."

Quaoar put an arm over Varuna. "Let's get moving, Varuna. Everyone else is leaving."

After she healed Eren, Madoka finished healing Kaiba. "There."

Kaiba sat up and noticed Madoka beside him. "Where am I?"

"We'll explain everything later. We have to get out of here!" Yugi offered a hand to the CEO.

Kaiba frowned and grabbed Yugi's hand. "Fine, but you owe me a big explanation."

As the remaining heroes were healed by Madoka, only Specter and Spirit remained in the chamber. Spirit gathered a giant magical ball and slammed it into Specter. Specter screamed as she hit the floor.

"It's over, Specter!" Spirit declared. "Your plans all been foiled! All that remains…" She readied an energy blade in her hand. "I'll make this quick for you."

Specter chortled darkly, spitting blood from her mouth. "You think you've won? My robot's still active! In fact, I've set it to detonate in 15 minutes. Once it self destructs, it's taking you, me, and everyone in this city with it!"

Spirit gasped. "No."

"Do you have it in you to kill me? Even if you do, you have no way of airlifting this robot off this planet! You won't have any time left to evacuate everyone!"

Finding herself in a tight dilemma, Spirit mulled over what to do.

"Spirit, we have to hurry and get out of here!" Alma, back in miniature form, called to her.

"But we can't leave this robot here! It's going to blow up taking everyone in this city with it!"

"What?!"

Specter cackled madly. "Checkmate! I win again, Spirit!"

"Alma, follow and go warn the others!" Spirit ordered, which Alma did so without question.

"Try all you like, time's a ticking!" Specter cackled as she attempted to drive an energy dagger into Spirit's back.

However, Spirit instinctively sidestepped Specter. She seized Specter's hand and planted a palm strike into the villain's solar plexus, nearly driving the wind out of her. Spirit followed up with a spin kick, sending Specter flying into the wall of Hero Keys. Specter crashed into the wall, causing the Hero Keys to fall over. Spirit beckoned the remaining Hero Keys over to her and amassed them in an energy ball.

"I'm taking back the heroes you've stolen! And with all the Hero Keys in my possession, the energy you've taken from them leaves you!"

Specter slowly rose as her 'Super' form faded.

"Damn it… damn it… DAMN IT!" Specter screamed.

"C'mon, Alma, get back as quickly as you can!" Spirit yelled out for her partner.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

"Everyone!" Alma shouted as she reached the D3s, the Senshi, the League, and the other heroes. "We have a dilemma!"

"What's going on?" Sedna asked the Kuda kitsune.

"This place is set to detonate in less than 15 minutes if we don't hurry! Once it detonates, it'll take everyone including this whole city!"

"Well, this is going to be a problem!" Ardhamon cried out.

"Not unless we put up a united effort and send the robot through orbit," Yugi suggested. "And with all support we have now, we have a chance!"

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Angemon X said as he and the D3s powered up.

"Allow us to help, too," Superman offered alongside the other League heavy hitters.

"I'd like to repay my services to you, good warriors," Jack offered.

The Rangers and Riders pumped their fists up. "Let's bring this robot down!"

"We can lend help, too!" Ardhamon said as he and the Legendary Warriors nodded together.

"Kaiba, looks like we have work ahead of us," Yugi said.

"Sailors, no way are we letting this robot blow up and take our home from us! So, we're in this together!" Sailor Moon rallied her Senshi together.

"There's a way out! C'mon!" Madoka called out, leading everyone out the nearest exit.

xxxxx

Elsewhere in the fortress, Pluto, Volodramon, Homura, and the Doctors located the TARDISes.

"There! We'll get out using these!" The Eleventh Doctor opened his TARDIS. "Who wants to come with me?" He offered with a charming smile.

"I shall go," Homura joined the Eleventh.

"Pluto, you and your friend go with the other me," Tenth Doctor suggested, pointing to Twelve.

"C'mon, Lady Pluto and warrior! This way!" Twelve invited the two into his TARDIS.

Nodding, Pluto and Volodramon entered the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS.

Tenth Doctor shut his TARDIS doors.

Then, the three TARDISes vanished and teleported from the chamber.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District**_ _ **(**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **)**_ _ **/7:20 PM**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy 13-2 OST -** _ **Disc Four - 13 - Heart Of Chaos**_ **)**

Omega X launched an immense _**Tsunami Wave**_ toward DE Moon, who used her Silver Crystal to shroud herself in silver light. As the silver light veil vanished, DE Neo-Queen Serenity emerged in place of the Divine Enforcer.

DE Neo-Queen Serenity gave a cold, haunting glare at Omega X. "Such an adamant and stubborn warrior, you are. You'd be classified a Class-S threat in our world. You'd be placed under the tightest security I can consider."

"Too bad, I have no interest visiting your world anytime. I'm not a fan of police states."

DE Neo-Queen Serenity fired a beam with her Silver Crystal. Omega X teleported away and reappeared on DE Neo-Queen Serenity's right. The Ascendant straight jabbed DE Neo-Queen Serenity's silver barrier.

"You can't hide behind that forever!" Omega X berated her.

"But I can wear you out."

"I'm told you'd wear yourself out just as much using that crystal for extended periods. The longer you keep this up, the chances you'll lower your guard. Sorry, _Queen_ , but you don't have unlimited power."

"Silence! I'm worshipped like a god in my world!"

"They probably told so out of fear of your power," Omega X said, using _**Instant Movement**_ to zip around the lady dictator. He fired Ki blasts that shook her barrier. "And you're no god. I've already fought a god in my world recently and he'd make short work of you!"

"Shut up!" DE Neo-Queen Serenity hissed.

"You've grown so cold and detached in your world, you've lost sight of what it means to be a hero! The Sailor Moon of this world is a good example of one. She upholds justice but never imposes her power over others. She leads a good example and the other heroes respect her for that!"

"Silence, what would a being made of 0s and 1s know?! What would an Ascendant know what sacrifices I had to make to become the ruler I am now?! Your kind would herald disaster to the utopia I've built!"

Omega X phased in front of DE Neo-Queen Serenity, startling her. He raised a hand and formed a Ki ball inside his palm.

"It's easy to kill when you have the power to do so, but what happens when you're on the other end staring death in the face?" Omega X asked her face to face. "It doesn't feel so good at that point, does it?" He put his hand near the silver barrier and put two fingers on his forehead.

DE Neo-Queen Serenity's face contorted with irritation. She curled her lips with anger. "Fool! You teleport inside me and you'll hurt yourself!"

"Just need the right timing…"

"Stupid, suicidal Ascendant, you think you can bypass my defenses?!"

In response to the dictator queen's retort, a golden armor formed across Omega X's upper body. He invoked the _**Courageous Hope Armor**_ , which he inherited from Kensuke. Then, he flickered out of her view.

"WHAT?!"

 _ **Shoom.**_

Omega X teleported inside DE Neo-Queen Serenity's sphere. As the armor augmented his defense from her crystal's light, he kicked the Silver Crystal from her reach.

"NO!" DE Neo-Queen Serenity screamed as she reached for it.

Then, to her surprise, a man in black jumped up and sealed the Silver Crystal in a case.

"N-No! It...It can't be…" DE Neo-Queen Serenity gasped upon seeing Tuxedo Kamen holding the crystal in a sealing. "Tuxedo Kamen, my love…"

Kamen responded not so genuinely. "You're not _my_ wife."

"And you're not _my_ mom either!" Came a girl's voice.

As DE Neo-Queen Serenity turned, Sailor Neo Moon dove and kicked the dictator queen in the face. DE Neo-Queen Serenity regressed to DE Dai-Valkyrie Moon and fell hard on the street. As DE Moon recovered, she saw the other Divine Enforcers collected and tied up.

"No, it can't be… we've lost?" DE Moon was near speechless.

"You lost the minute you crossed the line with us and entered our world," Suzakato interjected as he landed with DE Suzakato. "And two of your own have seen the light."

Kensuke and DE Sedna also arrived to see to the Divine Enforcers' capture. Kensuke managed to defeat DE Yugi in a duel leading to the Divine Enforcer's capture.

"Sedna, Takato?" DE Moon acknowledged them. "I thought you were on board with spreading our utopia? Did you not want to spread divine justice to other worlds?"

"This isn't our world, Neo-Queen Serenity," DE Suzakato replied. "It's not our place to take over other worlds beyond our own. Besides, our counterparts are living comfortably without any need to impose our authority on the will of the people."

"We're heroes, not dictators, but after we lost our loved ones, some of you lost sight of that fact," DE Sedna said. "I hope this defeat serves as a rude awakening. And if you're not on board, then we're ready to set our world on a correct path."

"Traitors… both of you…!" DE Moon snapped, to which Omega X cut her off.

"They're doing what's right. You, on the other hand, refuse to change your ways," Omega X said.

"I'll make sure my mom never becomes like you," Neo Moon conveyed her disdain for DE Moon.

"Then, I warn you to keep an eye on Cain Bearer! He's more trouble than he's worth!" DE Moon screamed.

Omega X delivered a light chop to the back of DE Moon's head, knocking her out. "Sweet dreams."

"What's this about Cain Bearer?" Neo Moon asked.

"Make sure no one tries to assassinate Cain anytime soon and keep him from forming some Defiants," Suzakato replied. "Is that the gist of it, you two?" He asked DE Sedna and DE Suzakato.

"Pretty much, but it's more delicate than that," DE Sedna said. "We'll tell you the day and the time this Meta assassin will hit Cain."

"Do tell," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"That's going to have to wait, you guys!" Houou Mars called out to their attention, flying down with Sailor Moon and others.

"Guys! We've got a huge problem!" Moon called out from above.

Omega X and the others looked up. They saw Moon, Max Kamiya, the Senshi, Henry & Terriermon, Renamon, Himura, the Legendary Warriors, Yugi, and the other dimension heroes descend toward them.

"Sailor Moon, don't tell me it involves that giant robot near Legend HQ?!" Kamen pointed to the mechanized behemoth.

"That's exactly what we mean!" Ardhamon added. "But that's not even the half of it! That giant's set to blow in probably less than ten minutes!"

"WHAT?!" Omega X and company exclaimed together.

"But the good news is we figured a way to prevent that disaster," Angemon X suggested as he, Sedna, Athena, and Andromedamon arrived with CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon.

"We all work together and send the giant walking scrap heap out of orbit," Sedna said.

"Well, that's simple enough," Omega X nodded.

"Yes, and most of us can are plenty strong enough so lifting a giant robot will be easy," Max said. "D3s, you up for this?"

The D3s nodded and hollered in unison.

"In that case, we better get to work then!" Metalla X interjected.

"We're gonna need all hands on deck!" Suzakato called out.

"Takato, look!" Seirika pointed to Henry, Himura, Terriermon, and Renamon.

"Yeah, you're all ok!" The Warrior of Suzaku exclaimed.

"Rika, we're going to need StormSakuyamon for this," Renamon added.

"Hope you're ready to form AuroraInumon, buddy!" Himura called to Inumon.

"All right, gather anyone up for the task! Let's send this robot into orbit!" Omega X declared.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **Final Battle with Bowser**_ **\- Super Mario Galaxy)**

Inside Legend HQ, the three TARDISes materialized in the briefing room. Pluto, Volodramon, Homura, and the Three Doctors stepped out as they watched the heroes amass around the giant robot and begin lifting it off the ground.

"Look, they're carrying Specter's robot and lifting it away from Tokyo!" Volodramon pointed.

"Geronimo!" Eleventh Doctor shouted jovially.

"Allons-y, good men!" Tenth cheered.

"Yes, but why hasn't that young lady returned?" Twelfth Doctor worried for a certain Senshi.

"Spirit? She hasn't returned yet," Pluto gasped.

"Surely she's finished Specter by now?" Homura speculated.

xxxxx

The heroes united to lift Specter's giant robot through the air. Among those heroes participating in this endeavor: Omega X, Metalla X, the D3s, the Sailor Senshi, the Beast Biomerger Tamers, the Kuiper Senshi, Angemon X, Dramon X, Dai-Valkyries Brunhilde & Skuld, the Six Legendary Warriors, Yugi's Curse of Dragon, Seto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Artemismon, the Justice League, the Rangers, the Riders, Mega Man & Zero, Naruto & Gamabunta, Luffy, Titan Eren, the Otome Five Pillars, the Nintendo cast, Giant Kyuubi Alma, and a slew of other heroes.

"Lift and go!" Max rallied everyone together.

"GO!" The Ascendants, the D3s, the Senshi, the Beast Tamers, the Kuipers, the Warriors, and the Duelists hollered together.

After several pushes, the heroes sent the giant robot hurtling away from Tokyo.

"And there he goes!" BlazeGallantmon cheered on.

"That definitely should send it off world!" Omega X smirked.

"Hold on! Spirit is still in there!" Alma cried out. "Someone has to go get her out of there!"

"Does she know that robot's set to blow?!" Max asked Alma.

"Yes, because she sent me to tell you that!"

"Then, some of us need to get to her!" Moon cried.

"I'll check!" Omega X tapped two fingers on his forehead and probed Spirit's presence. "She's still in there!"

"Then, I'll go, too!" Max said, grabbing Omega X's shoulder.

With that, Omega X and Max teleported in the fortress.

"Meanwhile, a few of us can keep pushing the robot far past orbit!" Dramon X said. "Look! It's slowing down!"

"C'mon, D3s, we've got work to do!" BW gathered the crew together.

"Ready to go do this, Dimitri?" Sedna turned to Angemon X.

"No need to ask," Angemon X brandished his sword. "Mind helping us, father?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Metalla X already flying toward the giant robot. "Father!"

"Follow him, guys! He's leading us the right way!" Keke said.

The D3s, Angemon X, Dramon X, WarAngemon, and Celesta X flew ahead of everyone else. The Sailor & Kuiper Senshi, the Beast Biomergers, KaiserGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, Brunhilde, Skuld, Yugi w/Curse of Dragon, Kaiba w/Blue-Eyes Ultimate White Dragon, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, Superman, J'onn, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, the Otome Five Pillars, Super Mario, and Samus Aran followed behind the D3s and Ascendants.

xxxxx

"C'mon, Volodramon! Let's join them!" Pluto grabbed Volodramon's hand.

"Hang on, Setsuna!" Volodramon blasted through the window and flew off with Dai-Valkyrie Pluto.

The Doctors watched their friends leave. Homura stared out and watched Madoka ride on BlazeGallantmon.

"Hang on, Madoka. I'm coming!" Homura declared as she leapt out the broken window. The Doctors tried to stop her, but she fell until black wings sprouted from her back. She swooped up and glided through the air toward the fortress.

xxxxxx

 _ **Specter Fortress/7:25 PM**_

Spirit and Specter straight jabbed each other. Spirit's fist collided with Specter's gut and Specter's fist impacted Spirit's jaw. Specter grabbed Spirit and kneed her face. Spirit spun around and kicked Specter back.

"Ugh!" Specter grunted.

"Hey, Specter! Are you here?!" Omega X asked as he and Max teleported in.

"I'm not leaving until Specter's dead at my feet!" Spirit adamantly declared. She grabbed and picked up Specter.

"Bring her with us. She'll be imprisoned for all the trouble she's caused," Max said as he reached for Specter, but Spirit cut him off.

"No! Her fate's in my hands and my hands alone!" Spirit protested, putting her energy blade to Specter's throat. "She has to pay for killing my Zodiac Senshi sisters! I'm all that's left of the Zodiacs!"

"Revenge isn't always the answer. If you kill Specter, you're no better than she is," Max lectured. He gently jerked Spirit's hand from Specter's neck. "She wants you to kill her just so she can see you descend into a destructive path. One you may never escape from."

Spirit shifted from Max and back to Specter. She found herself in a moral dilemma, avenging her people and killing Specter, but sacrificing her last remnant of humanity. She shook her head dismissively as her thoughts became conflicted.

"You gonna let me live?" Specter snickered evilly. "How thoughtful, but oh so anti-climatic. You'd neglect your Zodiacs and let me go? For what? To be locked up? I'll find a way out!" She fiddled with a remote device, which she slipped from her glove. "Heh, I'm not out of tricks yet!" With that, she pressed a button, which activated the giant robot. "Now, my robot can attack and still detonate! Try and stop it now!"

xxxxx

The giant robot came to life as it established its sights on the heroes preparing to push it through orbit. Its massive eyes glowed red with murderous intent. Its visage morphed into that of Bender from _Futurama_. The giant mech's right arm formed into a giant cannon and charged up a gigantic beam.

"HOLY SHIT! It's Bender!" Tike and Kara cried out

"Crap! The robot's about to fire on us!" David cried out.

"Specter must be getting desperate now!" Sedna exclaimed.

"I hope they've gotten Spirit out of there!" Alma shouted.

"Incoming! It's about to fire!" Moon warned everyone.

The robot roared loudly and defiantly against the heroes. " _ **BITE MY GIANT METAL ASS!**_ " He responded in kind with a giant beam with enough destructive power to wipe out the planet. " _ **NYEHAHAHA!**_ "

"And we'll be the ones biting back, you giant toaster!" Metalla X snapped, cupping his hands in front. He launched his _**Final Blaze**_ attack, which collided with the robot's beam.

Keke, Sam, Kara, BW, Pikkan, and BanchoLeomon unleashed simultaneous attacks, combining theirs with Metalla X's. Tike and David Meta-Fused into Daike. Daike cupped his hands forward and fired a larger beam that combined with his friends'.

"C'mon, my friends! Let's send this robot off our planet!" Moon declared.

Sailor Moon, Houou Mars, Sailor Saturn were the first to unleash their attacks. Moon utilized her Silver Crystal, combining it with Houou Mars' cosmic flames and Saturn's destructive power.

Sailor Venus gathered Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, and Neptune to send their attacks.

Sailor Sedna rallied the Kuiper Senshi to direct their attacks on the robot. Varuna raised Mjolnir and sent a _**Mjolnir Strike**_ , which tore through the robot's beam.

"Let's give it our all!" BlazeGallantmon declared as he transformed into Guilkatomon.

The other Beast Biomergers ascended into their Advanced Biomerged forms. StormSakuyamon became Renrukimon. AuroraInumon turned into Inumuramon. QuakeGargomon became Terryamon. The Advanced Beast Biomergers fired their attacks toward the robot.

"Shove these up your shiny metal ass!" Brunhilde shouted, sending a wave of ice flames over the robot.

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld sent green hellfire blasts that melted through the robot's body.

KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon unleashed their attacks as well. Suddenly, the other Spirits materialized around them, heeding Takuya and Kouji's desperate calls. The Spirits coalesced around the two and helped them form Susanoomon. Susanoomon pushed his hand through the beam and punched the giant robot square in the face.

"Yeah, way to go, Susanoomon!" Guilkatomon cheered him.

Yugi and Kaiba commanded their dragons to fire blasts at the robot.

Metalla X, Angemon X, Dramon X, Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Guilkatomon, and Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde surrounded the robot's head. The robot growled loudly and fired missiles from his mouth.

"Take down them!" Sedna declared.

Pluto, Volodramon, and Homura arrived just in time for the robot to launch another missile counterattack. A pair of missiles hurtled their way.

"Look out!" Pluto called out.

"They're coming too fast!" Homura shouted.

"Hang on!" Volodramon grabbed Pluto and Homura.

Titaniamon quickly turned to see Pluto in danger. "Pluto?!"

 **(Cue Final Fantasy 13-2 OST -** _ **Disc Four - 12 - The Ruler Of Time And Space**_ **)**

Suddenly, Dramon X watched his Digivice glow, sending two beams of light that hit both Titaniamon and Sailor Pluto.

"Oh man! It's happening again?!" Dramon X gaped as Pluto and Titaniamon were Xros Fused.

"P-Pluto?" Volodramon sputtered in disbelief, watching his companion being merged with Kensuke's Amazon Digimon.

A light coffee-skinned woman garbed in black full-bodied armor emerged. She gained armored gauntlets, gloves, and boots. Only her face, arms, legs, and upper bosom were exposed. Her long hair, which cascaded over her back, became dark brown. Her facial attributes were Pluto-like. Her stature and build became akin to Titaniamon's well-defined warrior's body. Her black helmet gained a red gem embellished on the front. Her Garnet Staff converted into a long spear with the Garnet Orb mounted on it. The letter ' _ **P**_ ' glowed with life on her center most chest plate.

"I am Titaniamon Chrono Mode!" The Senshi/Amazon announced boldly.

"Whoa! Pluto, is that you?!" Homura gawked.

"P-Pluto…? HEY! LOOK OUT!" Volodramon shouted.

Brandishing her spear, Titaniamon CM swiftly and fired a orbital beam from her Garnet Orb. She managed to take out the missiles in one shot.

CyberBeelzemon observed Titaniamon CM in action. "So, she combined with the time woman again? Ken, why did you do that?!"

"Hey, don't look at me! My Digivice probably answered to Titaniamon's will!" Dramon X snapped back. He examined his Digivice and eyed Titaniamon CM. "This is the second time they merged. Last time, they did it when we clobbered Charon's future self."

"Wow, incredible! You never told me you could merge with others!" Volodramon gleamed over Titaniamon CM. "I mean, you are still you, Pluto?"

Titaniamon CM half-smiled. Her voice was predominantly Pluto's with some of Titaniamon's husky tone. "Yes, but just partially, John. I'm also Titaniamon."

"HEY! HEADS UP!" Dramon X called out as more missiles fired their way.

While Dramon X and CyberBeelzemon took down some missiles, a few strayed by and headed for Titaniamon CM's group. Titaniamon CM quickly threw herself in front of Volodramon and Homura.

At a hair's breadth, Titaniamon CM invoked her armor switch, alternating to _**Speed Armor**_. Her full-bodied black armor converted into revealing white and gold bikini armor, which hugged against her dark-skinned, toned body. Completing her new armor wardrobe, Titaniamon CM's feet were encased in high-heeled, armored sandals that went up to her thighs.

"Armor switch?!" Volodramon gaped as Titaniamon CM grabbed him and Homura.

"Hang on," Titaniamon CM outpaced the incoming missile, narrowly dodging it. She zipped around carrying Volodramon and Homura under her arms.

"Wow…" Volodramon blushed over Titaniamon CM's revealing armor figure. "To form a perfect union with a Digimon and being able to utilize her armors, you truly are incredible, Pluto!"

Titaniamon CM smirked. "You haven't seen anything." She held her hand and summoned a sword. "I don't intend to use this form for long so let's make the best of this situation!"

"Ladies first," Volodramon nodded as he and Homura followed Titaniamon CM.

"Hey, hold on! Wait for me!" CyberBeelzemon pursued Titaniamon CM and company.

"Back them up, CyberBeelzemon!" Dramon X commanded.

As the warriors blasted down more missiles, Dramon X dove toward the robot and punched it square in the forehead, which stunned it.

"UP YOURS, BENDER!" Dramon X hollered. "No one messes with my crew!"

" _ **I'M GONNA NEED LIQUOR!**_ " The robot buzzed after getting its metal noggin rattled by Dramon X.

"THEN, HOW ABOUT A COLD ONE COURTESY OF ME?!" Yelled out a young man's voice.

 _ **Pow!**_

The robot's head nearly got turned sideways. Two individuals flew down and nearly took the giant robot's head off. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw the individuals.

"Masaru and ShineGreymon?!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

"Hey, y'all! Sorry we're late!" ShineGreymon apologized.

"Sorry, I meant cold clock," Masaru grinned with crazy.

"You couldn't have come at a better time, Masaru!" Susanoomon said.

Metalla X balked at Masaru. "What?! Who the hell is he?! He's got enough strength to punch that robot?!"

"Hahaha, yes, good to have you with us, Masaru!" Dramon X laughed maniacally.

"And don't forget us!" Another voice called out.

"Taiki!" Angemon X called out as the aforementioned Xros Heart General and his partner, OmegaShoutmon, appeared.

"It's him! I remember him!" Celesta X recalled Taiki during the Paradixalmon conflict.

"But who brought Masaru and Taiki here?!" Wondered WarAngemon.

"I think we have our answer!" Terryamon pointed up as VoidJustimon descended near them.

"RYO?!" Guilkatomon and Renrukimon cried out together.

Renrukimon scoffed. "Should've expected you'd be behind this."

VoidJustimon shrugged. "You're welcome?"

"Man, who else is gonna pop up?!" Inumuramon wondered.

"Maybe me!" Jaden called out as he dropped in riding on Elemental Hero Neos. "Let him have it, Neos!"

"ShineGreymon!"

"OmegaShoutmon!"

Elemental Hero Neos, ShineGreymon, and OmegaShoutmon launched their trademark attacks on the robot. ShineGreymon fired his _**Glorious Burst**_. OmegaShoutmon unleashed _**Flame Cannon**_.

"Ok, let's show them up!" Dramon X declared as he fired _**Ryuken Wave**_.

"Father!" Angemon X called to Metalla X.

"Dad!" Keke joined in with her brother and Metalla X.

The three Ascendants fired their _ **Triple Final Blaze**_ , which tore through the giant robot's head.

"Don't hog up all the glory! Dun, dun, here I go! _**Super Ghost Suicide Attack**_!" Daike expelled numerous ghosts from his mouth and sent them to crash explode onto the giant robot's body.

"Make way for us!" Volodramon announced as he, Titaniamon CM, Homura, and CyberBeelzemon helped push the giant robot back.

As the robot prepared for one final blast, Samurai Jack threw his sword, which shattered its one and only good eye. This cancelled the robot's beam attack. Jack jumped across and grabbed his sword. ShineGreymon swooped down and caught Jack, preventing his fall.

Susanoomon grabbed the giant robot and lifted it high into orbit. The Ascendants, the D3s, the Advanced Biomergers, Superman, and the other Class-100 beings helped to carry the mother load off Earth.

"We're getting past orbit, guys! We did it!" Guilkatomon cheered.

Just then, Titaniamon CM's fusion expired, causing Pluto and Titaniamon to split.

"Well, that was quick," CyberBeelzemon sighed with relief. "No offense, but next time tell me when you're gonna fuse, babe."

Titaniamon smirked and winked. "Fair enough."

Volodramon embraced Pluto. "Wow, that was simply amazing! Please tell me if you and I can fuse?"

Pluto shrugged and chuckled nervously. "Perhaps?"

"A Sailor Senshi and a Digimon merger? This is a first for me," Homura muttered with intrigue. "You'll have to clue us in."

"Kensuke made it happen through his Digivice. Since then, this created a bond between Titaniamon and I. As a result of our union, we now share each other's memories and our hearts become one," the Time Guardian informed them.

"Yeah, as a result of our fusion, I've discovered I have a newfound interest reading scientific and historical texts," Titaniamon revealed.

"And I have developed a new level of aggression during the heat of a battle," Pluto discovered. "Almost as if I'm developing an Amazonian warrior mindset."

"Sounds like the side effects of a fusion. You're gaining each other's personality traits and it's more apparent since you're polar opposites," Volodramon pointed out.

Moon whispered to Houou Mars. "So, this is that fusion between Pluto and Titaniamon you told me about?"

Houou Mars nodded. "Yeah, isn't it awesome?"

Pluto, Volodramon, and Homura watched the heroes push the giant robot into space.

"Looks like they did it," Volodramon muttered.

"Not yet. Spirit hasn't returned to us," Pluto said.

"Homura!" Madoka called to her friend. "Isn't this just awesome?! Look at all who worked together!"

"Yes, and Earth's been saved," Homura smiled, brushing her hair aside.

xxxxxx

"One minute left to go!" Specter cackled like mad. "And soon we're all going down with the ship!"

"That's enough!" Spirit gut punched her.

"Spirit!" Omega X shouted to her as Specter fell on Spirit's shoulder.

"You didn't just stab her, did you?" Max then noticed the lack of an energy blade in Spirit's hand. "But, you didn't…"

"Upon reflecting what you said, I just couldn't go through with it," Spirit sighed. "Killing Specter wouldn't accomplish anything but give her the last laugh."

"Don't worry. I know the perfect place where she can't escape," Max said, forming energy cuffs on Specter.

"C'mon, we better get out of here…!" Omega X yelled out until he was cut off by a giant robot hand smashing through the roof of its own head. "LOOK OUT!" He grabbed Max, Spirit, and Specter. He quickly used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport out of the robot's head.

xxxxx

They reappeared a great distance from the robot as it floated away from Earth. The robot fired a giant beam from his mouth.

"We end this here!" Omega X roared as he powered up. A sheen of golden flared over the Ascendant. Then, a wave of blue light seemed to inexplicably bath over him for a second, which Max noticed.

"Let's send this thing out of here, Tai!" Max declared as he cupped a hand to his side.

The robot reached for Omega X and Max.

The Ascendant duo fired a double _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ that ripped a giant hole through the robot's chest. This dealt the final blow. Omega X grabbed Max, Spirit, and Specter, once again using _**Instant Movement**_ to escape the robot's self detonation.

The 'Bender' robot's smile curved downward. " _ **OH YOUR GOD!**_ " The robot blurted out its last words before going out in a blaze of agony.

 _ **Boom!**_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District**_ _ **(**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building**_ _ **(**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ **)** _ **/Legend HQ/7:35 PM**_

The heroes cheered on as the explosion was viewed as a mere light spectacle from their stance. They saved Tokyo and the whole world from what would've been a terrible fate. Omega X, Max, and Spirit returned with Specter apprehended.

"Max!" The D3s cheered as they crowded around him.

Keke hugged Max tight. The other D3s cheered and clapped for him.

"Alma, we've got her," Spirit said, picking Specter up.

Alma hopped on Spirit's shoulder. "Well done."

"I just hope this is enough to appease the Zodiacs."

"They're happy you're still alive fighting in their honor. I think that's all that matters, Spirit."

"Well done, Spirit," Sailor Pluto approached her. "I understand a special confinement has already been arranged for Specter?"

"Yes, I'll be going with Max Kamiya to show me this maximum security."

"Very good, Spirit! Now that Specter's been caught, what will you do?" Volodramon asked her.

"To return to my dear friends, who're worried about me," Spirit said, a smile finally adorning her seemingly cold face.

"Oh, she's smiling," Madoka noticed.

"She's not as cold as she made us out to believe," Homura added.

"And what about these guys?" Yusuke asked as he pointed to the Divine Enforcers.

"We discussed this," Sedna stated, turning over to DE Sedna, DE Suzakato, and DE Gallantmon. "And it's been agreed upon."

"And what's been agreed on?" Yugi inquired.

Omega X spoke out. "We use the Digicores in our world to erase their memories."

Max added. "Except those of these three." He referred to DE Sedna, DE Suzakato, and DE Gallantmon.

"That's likely for the best," came a voice that Dramon X recognized. He turned to see his advisor, Slade Matrix, appear beside him.

"Slade? So, what do you think about this?" Dramon X queried to him.

"Why don't I offer my services and empower SliferGigaSeadramon's Digicores? This way you're able to use them frequently, but there comes a catch," Slade said. "These three here will not be allowed to forget what's happened. Consider it a law of equivalent exchange. And after all, they're the ones who would know where to start rebuilding."

"So, if we allow this, there's less of a waiting period between each time we use the Digicores?" Omega X asked him.

"You're able to use them as frequently as you want. Though, I'd advise not overusing them. Only use them once every month or two." Slade warned. "Even SliferGigaSeadramon needs sleep."

"We still have Lord Gorugon to borrow from on New Planet Spira. We'll keep that in mind, Slade," Max acknowledged Slade's conditions.

"Good."

Marty picked up DE Marty. "We're ready to send them back to their world."

Moon watched as Venus and Jupiter apprehended DE Moon. "We should put them in that containment we were in."

Houou Mars added. "That way they don't cause us any trouble again."

"Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Pluto, everyone… I only did what I thought was necessary," DE Moon pleaded, though her words fell mostly on deaf ears.

Houou Mars frowned, giving DE Moon the cold shoulder. "You should've thought of that before turning to full-on dictatorship."

"We're putting you in with the rest of your buddies," Venus said.

"Put them back in our container? Good idea. That way our Marty can't use his nullification aura," DE Sedna said, giving Dramon X a last glance.

Before Dramon X could say anything, Slade patted his shoulder.

"Forget it. You should be more concerned for your Sedna. Just be glad she's setting to correct the mistakes her colleagues made," Slade stated.

"I know. I just wanted to say good luck."

"I'll tell her for you, brother," Sedna reassured Dramon X.

"Thanks."

"Ok, we're ready to send them back!" Ardhamon announced.

"Don't forget the rest of our guests here," Suzakato said, pointing to the Justice League, Samurai Jack, the Rangers, and the other heroes.

"I just got in contact with Ryo, we'll be sending them all home in no time" Sedna said.

"Well, let's load up! We have a lot of dimensions to go!" Omega X announced.

Spirit fastened Specter's cuffs. "And where you're going, you're never getting out."

Specter scowled. "Curse you, Spirit."

Wasting no time, the YYGDM leaders, Omega X, Max, Sedna, and Angemon X escorted the Divine Enforcers away into a portal. The Enforcers were redirected back to their dimension. Ryo arrived to help Dramon X and Slade escort the famed heroes back to their worlds.

xxxxx

With Specter and the Divine Enforcers defeated, tranquility was restored to YYGDM-01 Tokyo. The legendary heroes were returned to their original dimensions.

As for the Divine Enforcers, the YYGDM-01 leaders helped DE Sedna, DE Takato, and DE Guilmon monitor them. When it came time for their 'cleansing', DE Sedna, DE Takato, and DE Guilmon agreed to keep their memories to allow them to rebuild and dismantle the Divine Enforcer propaganda.

Upon entering the DF-616 dimension, Tai, Max, and their entourage gathered the newly upgraded Digicores to grant the YYGDM-01 leaders' wish. A wish was made to erase the memories of all the Divine Enforcers, except DE Sedna, DE Takato, and DE Guilmon. DE Takato specifically asked not to revive their Takuya to honor his sacrifice.

With memories of being Enforcers erased, the ex-Enforcers were guided by DE Sedna, DE Takato, and DE Guilmon toward rebuilding and winning the public's trust again. However long it would take, the three would do their best to restore their world to the way it was before. With DE Moon now rebuilding with her colleagues, her daughter, Princess Serenity III, took the throne and restored democracy to build good will for the world.

The rebuilding process would be long and arduous, but YYGDM-DE will see the light at the end of its tunnel.

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus Maximum Security Prison**_

Shortly after her capture, Sailor Specter was tried for her crimes. With many witnesses against her, she testified using Hero Keys. Lady Cosmos' court decided Specter was guilty and placed her in the Nexus Maximum Security for an undetermined amount of time. However, chances are she'll be released.

Sitting by her lonesome in her cell, Specter leaned on a wall wearing a straitjacket. Her defeat at Spirit's hand shattered her ego and drove her to insanity.

"Tick-toc… tick-toc… tick-toc… my time is coming… tick-toc… tick-tock… they're coming for me… tick-toc… tick-toc…" Specter muttered, rocking back and forth. The strait jacket served to restrain her, but it also suppressed her powers, which she would've used to escape. "Hey, they're coming for me… they're coming for me!" She screamed, laughing maniacally. "Hey, you better tell the multiverse that something's about to go down! Yep, shit's about to go down!"

"HEY, QUIET DOWN IN THERE!" A guard barked, smacking Specter's padded door.

"You've all been warned! They're about to make their move!" Specter screamed, biting the bars. She was stunned by the electrified bars. She stumbled back cackling. "All of us are gonna die! We're all gonna die! Heheheh!" She lied on the floor laughing and wearing a crazed grin. "Spirit, you might've won this time, but you and everyone else are going to meet your end soon. Not by me though… the Rebellious Devil and her boss are coming, they're coming for me…"

xxxxx

 _ **?/Spaceship**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Regret**_ **)**

The revived tyrant, Burizalor, entered a spacious room containing large tubes filled with some green and filtered liquid. He sighted his new partners-in-crime, the Digital Warlord and Cyrus Fujita, conversing with the science division.

"I take you were able to collect that last remnant of the parasitic creature?" Burizalor inquired to Cyrus.

"Yes, sir and we collected the fragmented data of Apocalymon that scattered through the Nexus," Cyrus confirmed. "Project-BebiMephisto is near completion."

"And Project-SIN will be specially ready. Believe when I say SIN will wreck the Nexus while we keep Tai, Max, and his friends occupied."

Burizalor smirked evilly, pleased with the results. "Excellent. It's only a matter of time, gentlemen. Our revenge will soon be realized!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Resurrection of the Evil Emperor, Burizalor**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** That's all for Dimension Missions and a great way to end it with a crazy crossover rumble. The Divine Enforcers are defeated and Specter is put in Nexus prison.

Y'know in hindsight, the giant Bender robot was kinda silly, but I think it fits in lieu with Specter's gradual mental deterioration and later being put in a padded room. Admittedly while writing _Cross Generations_ chapter 13 last year, I was binging and revisiting _Futurama_ like crazy on Netflix. Oh well, it is what it is.

Much thanks to Chaosblazer for sending a newer version of Kensuke vs. DE Yugi's duel and his brief scuffle with DE Sailor Moon. While the duel played out differently than in _Cross Generations_ , the end result was the same and didn't alter the story's narrative. This was done merely so we don't have completely carbon copy from CG.

Also, if you have read _Cross Generations_ , you'll probably notice I cut out some scenes, including the defeats of certain Divine Enforcers (namely DE Marty and DE Yusuke). But, the narrative should later already imply that all of the Divine Enforcers were beaten and taken captive. In DE Takato's case, he would've been convinced to see the error of his ways by YYGDM Takato and Houou Mars.

In CG, I did enjoy writing the dynamic interactions between Omega X vs. DE Sailor Moon and Specter vs. Spirit. So not only does Omega X fight Superman in this mini-arc, but he also takes on a dictator Sailor Moon. Not bad for the Bearer of Courage. Though, he might've lost to DE Neo-Queen Serenity had he not busted out that Courageous Armor to briefly protect him from the Silver Crystal's light. Not sure if Ascendant God or Super Blue would've beaten the dictator queen in an all-out power struggle. This is where Omega X used wits to overcome this obstacle.

In regards to YYGDM's impending future, however it turns out won't directly affect DF-616. The DFK cast won't have to worry about the Defiants' influence reaching their dimension. They'll have their own conflicts (namely a certain survival game tournament) to contend with.

As we end the Dimension Missions, the last scene shows the Fiends. You should know what the next arc will be: _Resurrection B_. Warlord and Cyrus take the initiative and revive DF-616's resident tyrant.

Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	20. Resurrection of Evil Emperor, Burizalor

**A/N:** Alrighty we're now in the _Resurrection B_ movie fic retelling. Just like the movie fic I've already written, this one will still be that same story that's based on the movie edition of _Resurrection F_ , but there'll be a few elements of the Super TV in this. However, stuff like 'Ginyumon' won't happen since that character died prior to _Digimon Fusion Kai_.

Most notably this version will not have YYGDM-exclusive scenes, which will differentiate it from the movie fic. And this retelling won't have the Character Corner segments, _Episode of Fiends_.

Now without further delay, let the revenge begin.

xxxxx

 _"The worst wish in history, that is the beginning of despair."  
_ -Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (2015)

xxxxx

 _The story opens to a flashback on Planet Spira. A streamlined white-skinned alien, who is the tyrant of the Digiverse, faces a spiky blond-haired digital warrior called an Ascendant._

" _So the monster who can destroy Digital Worlds can't destroy one little man?" The Ascendant said with a smirk._

 _The tyrant stammered, quivering with fear, "…You… What are you?"_

 _The Ascendant gives a serious expression and answers, "I think you know already. I am an Ascendant, sent from Earth and the Digital World to defeat you. I'm the legendary warrior with a courageous heart awakened by fury."_

 _The tyrant hovered back as it let it all sink into his broken mind._

" _ **I AM OMEGA X THE ASCENDANT!"**_

xxxxx

 _Then switches to a second flashback minutes after their battle. The tyrant, whose bottom half has been cut by his own energy disk, hatefully stares at Omega X as the Ascendant flies off behind his back._

" _Half-human upstart!" the tyrant's eyes locked on Omega X as he gathered the little energy the Ascendant gave him. He channeled into his one good arm remaining, "I am Lord Burizalor. None surpass me. No one even touches me. Burn this into your mind, half-human scum! I am the emperor of the Digiverse! The likes of you should be groveling beneath my feet!" The tyrant bellowed. "You must die… by my hands…" Gathering the energy in his hand, he thrust his arm up and launched a large energy beam toward Omega X, roaring out with murderous rage._ _**"AND YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!"**_

 _Sensing the incoming beam, Omega X turned as his face conveyed utter contempt._ _ **"YOU FOOL!"**_ _He quickly countered by firing the_ _ **Furious Terra Beam**_ _, which repelled the evil-doer's back and sent it toward the shocked tyrant._

 _The villain's eyes and mouth went agape as his own beam came toward him. He cried out a blood-curdling roar._ _**"AUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"**_

 _ **SHOOM!**_

"… _ **AUUUUUUUUUGH!"**_

 _The tyrant's visage contorted as the beam engulfed him completely and melted him away completely._

xxxxx

 _The last flashback flash forwards to the tyrant's true death._

 _He fights another Ascendant named Angemon X, to which the young man is making a drop on him from above. The tyrant's entire body frozen stiff with shock as the last images he saw was Angemon X roaring a furious battle cry and cleaving him vertically with his sword._

 _ **SWISH!**_

 _One slash was all that was required._

 _The tyrant's contorted face froze as Angemon X remained in stationary position with his sword. Then, his vision split into two… as well as his whole body splitting into two. The silenced tyrant couldn't even move an inch, but his eyes and body became divided._

 _ **Swish!**_

 _ **Slash!**_

 _ **Swish!**_

 _ **Slash!**_

 _Angemon X repeatedly hacked and slashed, vertically and horizontally until he cut the monster down into an assorted amount of floating flesh and cybernetic pieces. The Ascendant channeled Ki into his right hand and thrust his palm forward, firing a quick beam, which engulfed the shredded remains of the once invincible Digiverse tyrant._

xxxxx

 **?-?**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" OST -** _ **March of The Stuffed Toys**_ **(Prologue))**

 _He_ then awoke to the sound of beating drums, trumpets playing, and high-pitched giggles of child-like entities.

The whole atmosphere of the limbo _he_ has been sent to could be described something straight out of a preschool toddler's show. A marching band of toy soldiers and stuffed animal varieties strutted along. Then, a bunch of fairy and angel-like humanoids and Digimon danced in the air, filling the air with laughter. Bucchiemon, Bucchiemon (Green), Luminamon, Lillymon X, tiny Angewomon, tiny Cherubimon, tiny Angemon, MarineAngemon, and a slew of others. Joining them were also tiny, chubby cherubs and tiny female pixies garbed in playboy bunny garb.

A bunch of ABC blocks rolled across a meadow of yellow flowers. A large purple smiling tyrannosaur went chasing after the blocks with a green ceratopsian.

The playful creatures surrounded a nearby sakura tree with something hanging down. It looked like a white cocoon, containing a recent prisoner who had been transferred from Digital Limbo for correctional behavior.

Needless to say, _he_ has been sent to his own personal hell and not one he wanted.

"YAAAAY!" The innocent, happy go lucky creatures cheered as they raised their arms to their newest 'play friend'.

The Bucchiemon flew up patting the cocoon with the wretched soul.

"Good morning, Mr. Happy Pants!" Bucchiemon said, laughing while flying away with Bucchiemon (Green).

The cocoon spun around revealing an irate Burizalor. The villain's face contorted with angry. His gritted his teeth hard, resisting the ever loving urge to scream for agony.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! C'MON LET'S SING THE HAPPY SONG!" The purple tyrannosaur gathered around his friends.

Burizalor gritted hard as he longed to be released from his personal vile purgatory.

And soon enough his saviors would come.

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus of Time and Space**_

Somewhere deep in the Nexus, there was a concentrated effort being concocted. A portal opened out of a dimensional mouth. From it came two evil fiends as awaiting them was a large spaceship, similar to the ones manufactured by the Buriza Empire.

Two fiends, the Digital Warlord and Cyrus Fujita, used the former's dimension travel device to infiltrate a far off planet in Universe DF-616. They were able to secure four Digicores from right under the noses of the dragon deities similar to the Signer Dragons.

Finding themselves an isolated place in the endless Nexus sea, the two fiends set four large red Digicores, which are known as the Crimson Digicores.

"Whew, boy was that close," Cyrus wiped his forehead. "Too close for comfort before those Signer Dragon wannabes found out."

"You were worried about them?" The Warlord scoffed, seemingly unimpressed. "Please I could take them one-handed." He veered his view over the four Crimson Digicores. His eyes gleamed. "Look at them. We could wish for anything with those bad boys. Just think: both of us as immortals and there's nothing those Ascendant losers can do to kill us!"

"Warlord, we stole that planet's Crimson Digicores to revive my master not to satisfy your own ego or mine for that matter," Cyrus chastised him. "Did you forget that?"

"Yeah, yeah, but look I don't know. He got himself killed by Yamakins and Mimi's boy. I'm supposed to believe bringing your so-called lord back will help us turn the tide against Tai, X, and their friends?"

"Yes, because three is better than two. Just think like Three's Company. The Three Musketeers..."

"One for all and all for one, and all that other bullcrap? Besides, I've always hated Three's Company. Whatever. Fine, while I'm interested in meeting your boss, I just don't like the idea of sharing power with someone like me," the Warlord shrugged with a bored look. "Oh well, so much for immortality. I hope you know what you're doing, Cyrus. Just remember these things can only grant one wish."

"You're hesitant because of your last partnership."

"Yeah, don't remind me of those two," the Warlord scoffed over his past failed partnership with Paradixalmon and Beyond. "And damn was I lucky to get out of that alive."

"I reassure you. Once we revive Lord Burizalor, we'll bring him to a level beyond anything his enemies have faced before!" Cyrus declared. "Heh, and they'll make those Ascendant jackasses rue the day..."

"Yeah, yeah, just get it over with."

"Heh, sorry I'm a sucker for the over dramatics." Nodding, Cyrus stood next to the Warlord and looked down at the Crimson Digicores.

"You remember the incantation that old coot told us to use to summon the damned dragon?"

Cyrus nodded. "Yeah, let's get this over with." He lowered his hands and yelled out the summoning incantation. "CrimsonStardramon, heed my call! I summon you to grant my wish!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Shenron Comes Out**_ **)**

With that, the Crimson Digicores lit up and came to life. Each burned bright red and floated into the air, spinning around in circles over the two villains. Cyrus and the Warlord witnessed the Crimson Digicores converge into a column of bright red light.

 _ **Boom!**_

The two fiends moved away when the bright column of red light formed a massive serpentine-shaped body. Unlike SliferGigaSeadramon and Gorugon, the dragon entity that emerged had a body entirely bathed in pure cosmic fire. It was twice as large as SliferGigaSeadramon. CrimsonStardramon floated above the Digital Warlord and Cyrus. Opening its yellow eyes, the cosmic dragon glared down at the two villains.

Inside the spaceship, Sorbetmon, the former interim Buriza Force leader, and Tagomamon watched the fiendish duo work their magic.

"Are you seeing this, sir?!" Tagomamon was taken aback by CrimsonStardramon's divine appearance.

Sorbetmon was a near loss for words. "...yes, Cyrus wasn't kidding when he said there were mystical orbs that can summon divine beings! It's no wonder Lord Burizalor saw nothing but promising things from General Cyrus."

"You sure it's wise to turn over command to Cyrus and his friend?"

"Tagomamon, we don't have a choice in the matter, and I'm all for reviving Lord Burizalor."

CrimsonStardramon's loud growls filled the endless space. Cyrus and Warlord broke the silence as they commented.

"He looks a lot bigger than the dragons from our enemies' world," Warlord observed. "Geez, they've always gotta be so damn big."

" _ **I am CrimsonStardramon, deity of the Crimson Digicores! You've summoned me to grant you one wish!**_ "

"And one wish is all we need," Cyrus grinned evilly as he approached CrimsonStardramon and basked in his light.

" _ **What is your wish?**_ "

Realizing he was a mere wish away from reviving his master, Cyrus smirked fiendishly. "CrimsonStardramon, my wish is...!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act III: Resurrection B  
**_ _ **Chapter XX: Resurrection of the Evil Emperor, Burizalor**_

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus of Time and Space**_

"CrimsonStardramon, my wish is simply to revive my lord and master! Bring back the one known as Burizalor!" Cyrus openly declared his wish to the crimson deity to all.

There was a few moments of awkward silence, causing Cyrus and Warlord to turn to each other.

"Well?" The Warlord asked him. "Ain't your wish coming true?"

"Hey, dragon!" Cyrus spat out at CrimsonStardramon. "What's the hold up?!"

CrimsonStardramon frankly replied. " _ **The one which you call Burizalor has been sliced to pieces. Therefore if you wish to revive, he will be revived the way he was before he died.**_ "

"Wha...? Oh right, how did I forget that?! He did tell me how Yamato's son sliced him to pieces!"

Warlord grumbled. "And that slipped your mind?!"

"Excuse me," Tagomamon overheard the situation. "Sirs, but our ship is equipped with new regeneration machines to use for our troops. Perhaps that can solve the problem. Even if the damage is severe, we should be able to still repair him."

"Ah, but of course! That should work!" Cyrus quickly pivoted over and addressed CrimsonStardramon.

Sorbetmon smirked hearing this. "Good thinking, Tagomamon. That should be more than enough to restore our great ruler."

"Ok, dragon! I don't give a damn what shape he's in! Just bring him back like I told you!" Cyrus barked at CrimsonStardramon.

CrimsonStardramon growled in response to Cyrus' indecency. " _ **It's unwise to be rude to a dragon, especially me, CrimsonStardramon. You're lucky my Signer guardians haven't found you now.**_ "

"Fine. So, can you do it? Please bring Burizalor back to life," Cyrus replied, calming down. "Is that better?"

" _ **A foolish choice, but very well,**_ " CrimsonStardramon said, seemingly hesitant, but fulfilled the evil wish. His yellow eyes gleamed.

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **The Tide is Rising**_ **)**

Suddenly, the sound of something falling caught everyone's attention. Those present noticed pieces of skin falling and raining on the ground.

 _ **Plop! Plop! Plop!**_

The pieces made loud squishy sounds, causing Cyrus and the Warlord to shudder. The chopped remains of Burizalor tried to piece themselves back together but to no avail. Sorbetmon and Tagomamon were the first ones to approach the fallen pieces. Cyrus and the Warlord pushed them aside to get a closer look over the former tyrant's remains, still able to function and move of their own free will.

One piece of skin rolled over next to the Warlord's feet. The piece turned out to be an eyeball as it opened up and stared intently at the Warlord.

"Feh, the hell are you looking at?! You go squish now!"

"Wait!" Cyrus pushed Warlord back and picked the eye up. "My master needs every piece of him if he's to be fully restored."

"He was giving me the evil eye first! No one out-evil glares me!"

Sorbetmon interjected. "Please, gentlemen! We've come what we've been searching for! Let's just take my lordship's remains to the ship and place them in our regeneration chamber!" He bowed his head to them both.

"Fine, whatever. Let's get a move on," Warlord shrugged.

" _ **Your wish is granted. Now I must take my leave now,**_ " CrimsonStardramon said his piece and vanished in a big sphere of red light. As the red column faded, the four Crimson Digicores turned to stone and hit the ground with a thud.

"What do you want to do with the Digicores?" Tagomamon asked Cyrus and the Warlord.

"Huh? We take them back to the planet we stole them from," Cyrus said. "Besides, we plan to go back there."

"Whatever for, General Cyrus?" Sorbetmon inquired curiously.

"You'll know in due time, Sorbetmon," Cyrus addressed him, smiling deviously and collectively. "Tagomamon, get a container and collect our master's remains."

"Yes, sir," Tagomamon complied as he went to fetch the container.

As Tagomamon returned, he and Sorbetmon picked up Burizalor's pieces and placed them into the container. Cyrus picked up the other eye of Burizalor and clamped it inside his hand.

"Lord Burizalor, we've gone through great lengths to revive you from death. I, having been revived thanks to that foolish Evo-lite's botched attempt to control me, have gathered your Empire's remnants to see that you're restored to your fully glory!" Cyrus laughed gleefully and malignantly, to which sent chills down Sorbetmon and Tagomamon's spines.

The Warlord, on the other hand, stayed on the sideline. He didn't bother helping collect the pieces. As they finished and closed the container, he followed Cyrus and the others back into the spaceship.

Inside the spaceship, Cyrus held the container in his lap and caressed the top surface of the lid.

"Don't worry, my lord. You'll be back on your feet in no time. Together, you, me and the Warlord can unite to strike down those wretched Ascendants!"

Warlord sat down next to Cyrus and smirked. "I for sure won't dare miss out on your master's rebirth. I'll be there front row when he's restored."

"And surely you won't be disappointed."

"Let's hope not."

"We're disembarking back into Dimension DF-616, General Cyrus and Digital Warlord!" Sorbetmon announced. "I must say I never thought multi-universal travel would be possible for us, but you and the Warlord came through for us."

"This is the best method to avoid detection from the Ascendant's friends. They'll never even knew their worst enemy has been revived," Cyrus said with the utmost confidence. "Now plot a course somewhere far in the Digiverse! Once Lord Burizalor is revived, we shall return to Planet Nazca. Who knows? Perhaps we'll see that old man who pointed us to the Crimson Digicores in the first place."

"That creepy old man..." Warlord shuddered. "Even as someone as deplorable like me wasn't fond of the vibe he was giving off."

"I wholeheartedly agree, but let's not dwell too deep about that old fool. Thanks to him, we've been able to revive my master. Perhaps he can show us to the fabled Crimson Devil where the three of us can harness its power."

"You actually believe in that mumbo jumbo?"

"Warlord, having seen the CrimsonStardramon, would you not be willing to believe in anything? Besides, if we harness the powers from this Crimson Devil, there's nothing to stop us." Cyrus said while continuing to caress the container lid.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Other World/X and Simms' Planet/July 17, 2011**_

 **(Cue The Matrix Reloaded –** _ **Teahouse**_ **(Juno Reactor & Gocoo)) **

Buckling down and training hard, Max Kamiya received a helping hand with his fellow D3s to help work off his rustiness. Max parried blows from Tike and David as the boys came charging at the front. Kara swooped down from the rear. Max tucked his head and jumped out of the way, causing the three runts to bump their heads.

"That all?!" Max boasted as Sam shot up toward him. "Oh seriously? Think you can tag me, Sam?!"

"It won't hurt to try!" Sam yelled out, throwing a Ki ball at Max's direction.

"Hah, don't make me laugh!" Max caught Sam's Ki attack and batted it away. He quickly flew across and kicked Sam so hard he sent him sailing across the planet. "Next!" He looked over his shoulder and sighted Keke dropping into a fighting stance. "Fitting it'd come down to us, huh?"

Keke smiled playfully. "Give it your best, hot stuff." She rushed Max and landed a side kick, which Max countered and ducked under another kick. She jumped over Max and went for a spinning back kick.

Max quickly grabbed Keke's foot and flipped her over. After being knocked up, she landed, only for Max to go for an elbow to her face. Keke closed her eyes. Max's elbow narrowly paused in front of Keke's nose bridge. She opened her eyes and noticed Max turning away.

 **(End theme)**

"Max?" She asked worriedly. "You just stopped."

He said nothing and stared off, sensing a disturbance stirring beyond their dimension.

"Max?"

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Sam asked as he, Tike, Kara, and David gathered near him and Keke.

"Yeah, don't keep us in the dark!" Tike added.

Max furrowed his brows as he mused. _No, that could've been... that felt like the Warlord! If it is, what the hell could he be planning now?_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Piximon's Training Grounds**_

 **(Cue The Legend of Korra OST –** _ **Firebending Training**_ **)**

More training was in session for BanchoLeomon and his Bancho Digimon posse. Sheila and Piximon watched from the sidelines as BanchoLeomon worked up over defending himself from his Bancho students' attacks.

BanchoStingmon came from the front. BanchoMamemon appeared from the rear. BanchoLilimon flew from the right. BanchoGolemon charged from the left.

Readying his Pantera Sword, BanchoLeomon swung his weapon and unleashed a shockwave that knocked all four Bancho Digimon away. However, the non-aerial Bancho Digimon managed to keep themselves afloat with the flight technique they learned from BanchoLeomon.

Sheila whistled. "Wow, they're able to take kitty cat's best! Just over a year ago, they were getting whipped."

"The labors of their training are truly shining through, yep-yep!" Piximon added with a smirk. "Gotta give credit to my training as well."

BanchoLeomon sheathed his Pantera Sword as the Bancho Digimon landed.

"That's enough training for one day," BanchoLeomon declared. "Outstanding work."

"Have we improved from over a year ago? Have we truly come far?" BanchoStingmon asked.

"We need to know!" BanchoGolemon pleaded.

"Please, master! Have we gotten that much stronger?!" BanchoLilimon asked, begging to know.

"You want my honest opinion?" BanchoLeomon said, folding his arms. "Simply put, you four are miles stronger than a year ago, but with more training you'll possibly be able to fight toe to toe with Ascendants. No, I'm very certain you will. Your vigorous fighting spirit will be what pushes you four to your potential. Keep it up."

The Bancho Digimon clapped and bowed to their master.

 **(End theme)**

Sheila floated over and playfully tapped BanchoLeomon's side. "Aww, when are you gonna let me train them again?"

"Not anytime soon. Last time, you almost killed them with your threads."

"But, you told me not to go easy on them!"

"You didn't have to go that far!" BanchoLeomon barked at her.

Sheila rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well, excuse me if I can't discern if you want me to go easy or go postal on them! When you said do whatever, I thought you wanted me to go all out...!" She noticed BanchoLeomon turning to the sky. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you, you overgrown throw rug!"

"Quiet..." BanchoLeomon growled.

"Don't shush me!"

"I'm getting a bad vibe."

Sheila looked perplexed. "You're sensing an evil presence? From where?"

"That's just it. It's not here and it's not an evil Ki. It's just a bad feeling I'm getting..." BanchoLeomon replied vaguely, sending unsettling vibes to Sheila, the Bancho Digimon, and Piximon.

xxxxx

 _ **Digiverse/Southern Digital Quadrant/Spaceship**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Freeza's Scheme**_ **)**

In the deepest reaches of the Digiverse's Southern Quadrant, the spaceship cruised through space. The villains aboard gathered in a massive room.

Among Cyrus, the Digital Warlord, Sorbetmon, Tagomamon, and Shisamimon were other Digimon alien minions garbed in battle armor uniforms.

"Our scanners failed to pick up anything, commander. Looks like we were able to get away before those Ascendants and Digidestined could react," Tagomamon reported.

"See? You were fussing over nothing. I told you it was a flawless plan!" Sorbetmon said.

"To be honest, I do have some concerns."

Sorbetmon scoffed. "About what?"

"I still question whether reviving Burizalor will restore our force to its former glory."

"What?! You're still doubting that?!" Sorbetmon spat out. "Just think about what happened to us. The moment that word spread that Burizalor and his top lieutenants were wiped out, the Digiverse stopped taking us seriously. That's when the first planets rebelled. And that's when the struggles within our own rankings started, too."

Tagomamon stared at Burizalor's revival tank. "Maybe it's hard for me to believe his true power. I barely saw Burizalor back then and even then it was afar. He always seemed small and insignificant."

Sorbetmon smirked proudly. "I've only met him a few times myself. However, trust me it was more than enough. I've never seen such a terrifying presence."

"I hope you're right because we'll only be reviving an old dictator only to lead us to our doom."

"Y'know if you want someone fit to lead y'all, I'd gladly step in. I've got the prerequisites necessary to lead evil coalitions," the Warlord offered, which earned him suspicious glares from the Buriza Force members.

Cyrus backed the Warlord off. "Um, might want to reconsider that. Besides, we're here to see to my old master's revival."

"Pfft, yeah yeah whatever," shrugged the Warlord.

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, an alarm went off and everyone turned toward a large oval-shaped healing chamber filled with green fluid.

"At last! Lord Burizalor is back!" Sorbetmon announced.

 **(Cue Maximum the Hormone –** _ **F**_ **(0:29-1:45))**

Inside the tank was Burizalor, whose body was being regenerated. His body was a big lump of pink flesh. The lump of pink flesh's arms and legs gained musculature. Layers of flesh covered the muscles and veins. Then, white and purple armor chitin resurfaced on the tyrant's regenerating body.

Both of his hands and legs twitched. His whole body twitched and his eyes quickly shot open, sending a shockwave that tilted nearly the whole ship and shattered every soldier's scouters. Everyone, but Cyrus and the Warlord, watched in awe. Cyrus was all smiles. Warlord was indifferent.

The glass covering the roof of the healing chamber shattered. From it, Burizalor pressed his right foot down. Taking a good look at his spectators, he shook off the green healing fluids drenching his newly restored back. He was back to his base form: a relatively short creature with a large chestnut-shaped head. Two, black horns protruded in near 45-degree angles out of his head. A large oval-shaped purple orb embedded his forehead. Coming down the sides of his cheeks was rough, scaly pink. His arms and tail were also bright pink and scaly. His long and relatively thick pink tail twitched behind him with a spiked purple end.

As he walked forward, a new set of body armor, akin to the one he had before, lowered from the ceiling and attached itself to the restored tyrant's body. He then expelled whatever green fluid was left in his mouth all over Sorbetmon and a few bystander minions.

"Ah, it's been such a long time since I felt like this! It's a rare feat to catch me by surprise," Burizalor opened his eyes. "Hah, it appears I've been brought back to the living world!"

 **(End theme)**

Warlord blinked upon seeing Burizalor's base form for the first time. "Well, this is something."

"Welcome back, Lord Burizalor!" Cyrus formally addressed the digital tyrant, kneeling before him.

"We've been waiting for your return!" Sorbetmon bowed.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Freeza and His Terrible Power!**_ **)**

Looking over his shoulder, Burizalor withdrew from surveying his new unfamiliar surroundings. However, deep down, he'll gladly take anything over being in his own personal hell with cute and fluffy creatures.

"Hmm? And you are?" Burizalor addressed Cyrus and Sorbetmon.

"Your excellency! Surely you remember me, Cyrus Fujita! The one who willingly betrayed Taito Yagami and his crew to join your rankings! You've even promoted me to be leading commander of your forces!"

"Ah yes, Cyrus Fujita," Burizalor smirked as he faced his loyal subject.

"I came back from death myself as a result of unforeseen circumstances and have returned to my old body as you can see. I pledged to revive you, but I had help from a new ally. Lord Burizalor, allow me to introduce you to a being every bit as abhorrent as you."

"And I'm Sorbetmon. I used to be staff officer of the third digital star system!"

The Digital Warlord stepped forward, but elected not to bow to Burizalor. Instead, he folded his arms proudly and smirked condescendingly.

"You're _him_ , huh? You look smaller than I perceived you to be."

Burizalor eyed the Warlord painstakingly and shared an evil grin. "Well, looks can be quite deceiving, my friend. Yes, I can tell that while you look human on the surface, underneath that shell is a monster without redeemable qualities. I can see why Cyrus elected you to help revive me."

"Oh, there's more to me than you don't know, but I think you'll find out soon enough."

"Now I'm intrigued," Burizalor chortled. "Well done, Cyrus. I knew you'd serve me well."

"Anything to appease you, Lord Burizalor. Up to now, Sorbetmon was in charge of the Buriza Army, but now I've taken command."

"Only because you forcefully wrest power from me!" Sorbetmon snapped.

"Someone had to do it. The Buriza Army was in need of a new commanding leader before Lord Burizalor took his rightful place."

"Well, it's no lie it appears I've truly come back to life!" Burizalor clenched his right hand tightly.

"It was done through the use of the Crimson Digicores and our latest regenerative machine models," Sorbetmon confirmed.

"Digicores, eh? Those fabled orbs from Planet Spira," the tyrant said.

"Actually, these Digicores were collected from the Planet Nazca."

"Planet Nazca? I thought that planet's history perished eons ago?" Burizalor pivoted over to Cyrus. "How were you able to find it?"

"You've been gone a long time, my lord, but multidimensional travel has become the trend these days," Cyrus explained. "Your enemies, especially the Ascendants, have access to the Nexus, an endless space where those with the ability to dimension travel have access to any world they want to enter. The Warlord and I have been able to incorporate technology that's enabled us to travel through dimensions."

"Wouldn't you believe you can step into any world beyond this universe? We've even found dimensions where other Taichis exist!" The Warlord's words intrigued the digital tyrant.

"You don't say?" Burizalor asked.

"They're not the only ones who helped with collecting the Crimson Digicores!" Sorbetmon bowed to Burizalor. "My men here..."

"Yes, Tagomamon at your service!"

The big red bull-horned behemoth walked over and bowed. "And I am Shisamimon! We pledge our services to you!"

"These two were promoted in place of Captain Ginyumon and Piedmon after their untimely demise," Sorbetmon said.

"Huh, is that right?" Burizalor seemed less than interested after the prospect of dimension travel was raised to him. "I bet my mighty empire has fallen into pieces without me here cracking the whip. I bet you only revived me because you were desperate. Did I guess accurately, Cyrus?"

"You'd be correct, Lord Burizalor. And had I not come, these fools wouldn't have had any idea where to find such Digicores to revive you."

Sorbetmon sighed. As he says, my lord…"

"And LadyMyotismon?" Burizalor asked Sorbetmon.

"Our plan was to bring you back Lord Burizalor and then revive LadyMyotismon if another wish had been available to us."

"But the Crimson Digicores can only grant one wish and even then it would've been a wasted wish," Cyrus said.

"Heh, good call, Cyrus. There's no need to revive her or my father. They were always bloated with self importance," Burizalor chortled. He pointed his finger and fired a quick beam, which shot up an armored grunt and deleted him.

Everyone, but Cyrus and the Warlord, were shocked by Burizalor's nonchalant albeit ruthless action.

"Just as expected, my skills have become rusted around the edges. I dare say it will take a tad longer before I can exact my sweet revenge."

Sorbetmon gulped. "Um, your revenge, sir?"

"Don't tell me you're surprised? Of course my vengeance must be satisfied!" Burizalor gritted and clenched a fist. "I won't rest until those two Ascendant primates and their friends are vanquished! They'll pay for what they did to me and they'll pay in blood!"

Cyrus smirked. "And vengeance is what you'll get."

"Believe me. No one wants another shot at killing those punks more than me," the Warlord said with a sadistic grin.

 **(End theme)**

"Um, pardon if I speak out of turn, but wouldn't it be wiser to forget about the Ascendants, my lord?" Tagomamon spoke up. "Perhaps it's best we focus on the rest of the Digiverse. Namely rebuilding the Buriza Army back to its fullest strength? Otherwise, we'd be wasting our efforts!"

Cyrus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh boy, should've kept your mouth shut, kid."

Warlord smirked evilly. "This is gonna get good."

Raising his finger, Burizalor pointed and shot Tagomamon's right knee. Having been kneecapped, Tagomamon fell crying and writhing in agony. "Wherever the red dot goes, _ya-bang_ ," the Warlord joked in light of the moment.

"Silence! Who said you can open your mouth?!" Burizalor harshly chastised Tagomamon, shooting him in both his arms and other leg, rendering him immobile. "And you're telling me this piece of trash replaced Captain Ginyumon and Piedmon?! How utterly pathetic that my Buriza Forces have become woefully faint of heart!" He turned to Cyrus and Sorbetmon. "How do you expect us to strike fear throughout the digital galaxies if we're cowering before some Ascendant garbage?"

"With all due respect, my lord, the Ascendant known as Omega X, or Taichi Kamiya as many know him, has grown tremendously since you've been gone," Cyrus pleaded his case. "And I've only just taken over the reigns recently. If anyone should be reprimanded for amassing weak forces, the responsibility falls on Sorbetmon."

"What?! Now see here...!" Before Sorbetmon could finish, Burizalor's tail slapped the ground hard, silencing the blue-skinned alien.

"Continue, Cyrus."

"Yes, Omega X has faced countless foes since then and has prevailed. The Ascendant numbers have grown since your demise. This includes Yamato, Takeru, Taichi's sister Hikari, the group calling themselves the D3s, the boy from the future named Dimitri, and an unconventional Ascendant from another dimension named Kensuke Rainer."

The Warlord was seen curling his lips, recalling his previous encounter with the D3s and Kensuke. "Yes, how could I forget about X's little crew? I still owe my nemesis payback, but there's still Kenny! That asshole's going to pay for smashing an iron pole in my royal crotch!"

"Hmm, intriguing," Burizalor listened. "Yes, Dimitri is that boy who slew me and LadyMyotismon, but even more intriguing Taichi and Yamato's blood kin have achieved such power. And I see that Taichi's become far more formidable than before when he bested me."

"I know it's hard to hear, your lordship, but it's the truth," Cyrus plainly said, to which Burizalor responded with a haughty laugh.

"I'd expect nothing less from that monkey and his reptilian pet! This is a sign that I must become stronger myself! It's as simple as that!"

"Yes, but he even beat D-Reaper..."

"Yes, I witnessed that battle during my time in limbo," the digital tyrant pointed out. "I'd hope that creature obliterated that simian bastard, but Taichi ended up besting the destroyer to my dissatisfaction. I grew livid they sentenced me into purgatory..." He refrained from losing his cool exterior in front of Cyrus and the Warlord.

"The battle with D-Reaper was the last conflict our drones recorded," Sorbetmon confirmed, to which he got startled by Burizalor's tail slapping the floor again.

"Father once told me there were two entities in the Digiverse I was to never challenge: Beerusmon the Destroyer and D-Reaper. The fact Taichi defeated _that_ D-Reaper astounds me. He's even mightier than I dare to dream! This could be most _salubrious_ for me."

Sorbetmon became dumbfounded. "Um, I'm not sure I know that word, sir." He asked about salubrious.

"It means beneficial to a person's health and well being," Cyrus chimed in. "Do try and keep up, Sorbetmon."

"As you say," Sorbetmon replied, backing off to make room for Burizalor, who floated into the air bathed in a dark pink aura.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Freeza Is Resurrected**_ **)**

"I've never trained a day in my life! There was never a need. Imagine what could happen if I could unlock my latent potential!" The digital tyrant openly declared as he basked in a healthy pink glow.

"Wait, you could get stronger?!" Sorbetmon asked. "Stronger than your final form?!"

"Of course, he can. Me and the Warlord are living proof of what happens when you take time to improve one's self," Cyrus said. "I've finally managed to unlock the power to go full Ascendant myself."

"And I've gotten much more deadlier with my sword's skills, Sephiroth would be bowing to me," the Warlord brandished his long sword and grinned maniacally. "Say, what do you say we take your boss to Planet Nazca?"

"That's exactly what I had in mind," Cyrus whispered back.

"Ok, now shut your gaping mouths and let me concentrate," Burizalor raised his arms and focused on finding his latent potential. "If I can train for at least four to six months, I can reach a level beyond even my own comprehension!"

Sorbetmon and his minions cowered back from their master's deathly glow.

"Then, perhaps training on Planet Nazca will suit us best. Once we acquire the Crimson Devil's power, you can train with me and the Warlord to bring out your latent potential, my lord!"

Upon hearing this, Burizalor turned and casted a intense glare at Cyrus. He pivoted over to the Warlord, who unlike the minions didn't flinch an inch. He floated down to meet Cyrus and the Warlord.

"Just know Burizalor, I'm only agreeing to this alliance because it was your subordinate's idea," the Warlord remained undeterred by the digital tyrant's icy glare. "I don't like the idea of sharing power with a potential rival, but having common interests is what forges our unholy alliance." He extended his hand to Burizalor, who looked down at the Warlord's gloved hand.

Burizalor reached out and applied a firm grip on the Warlord's hand. The two evil warlords didn't take each other's eyes off the other.

"This is exactly what I've been hoping for," Cyrus smirked. "And with this handshake sealed, consider our unholy alliance official. I decree us the The Three Fiends."

Burizalor and Warlord shared maniacal grins.

"Just know, Burizalor, you stick your hand out to me, and I'll stab you right in the heart when you least expect it." The Warlord whispered under his breath, bearing an evil grin.

Burizalor shot back with an equally menacing evil grin of his own.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/10:30 AM**_

Having returned from his latest dimension travels with Sailor Sedna, Dimitri, and Kensuke, Tai and Agumon walked by to meet with Matt and Gabumon for training.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **The Earth's Fate**_ **)**

Just then, Tai paused as he felt a disturbing vibe nagging him.

Matt noticed this. "What's wrong, Tai?"

"I can't explain what it is, but I felt something bad just now..."

"You, too, Tai?" Agumon asked curiously.

The Bearer of Friendship scoffed. "Coming up with an excuse to skip out on training and me kicking your ass?"

"Hah, as if, Matt! No way I'm passing this up!" Tai quipped as he and Agumon followed Matt and Gabumon out. His smile faded as he mused. _What could've been that I just sensed just a minute ago?_

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X and Simms' Planet**_

"Wait, you're telling us you might've felt the Warlord just now?" Sam asked Max. "Are you sure you weren't imagining it?"

"Recall we never actually killed him when he teamed up with Paradixalmon and Beyond," Max reminded them. "We just punted his ass through a dimensional wormhole taking him to who knows where."

"Meaning he could've gone to anywhere in the Nexus," Keke speculated.

"Shit, and looking for him will be like looking for tiny needle in hundreds of haystacks!" Tike said.

Just then, BW barged right in overhearing their discussion.

"So, the Warlord's at it again I hear?" BW asked as he approached Max and the D3s.

"That's the hunch Max's having right now," Sam said.

"Can't really say I blame him considering the crap that guy's put us through," BW turned to Max. "Well? Spill. Where is he?"

"My main concern is, what is he up to now?" Max mused. "And I also got a vibe he's not alone. In fact, he just might be gathering allies again."

"Didn't he learn the best time we beat him and Paradixalmon?" Kara said.

"That son of a bitch will never quit. That psychopath destroyed our home dimension, he's still hellbent on finishing where he left off," Max growled, conveying his contempt for his and his team's worst enemy. "He'll go to any lengths to get what he wants, even if he has to find other nefarious beings that can help accomplish his goals."

"So, who could he be aligning with now?" Keke wondered.

"Can't be anyone from Digital Limbo..." BW nodded.

"There's Cyrus! Ugh, how did he slip my mind?! He was revived by Greil's group thanks to Jishikitori X's spell!" Max recalled. "There's the possibility of him finding Cyrus, but who else would be heinous enough to align with one of those two?" He thought. _I just hope they don't find a way to revive someone like Burizalor._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District**_ _ **(**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Odaiba Park (**_ ** _お台場公園)_** _ **/12:05 PM**_

 **(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST –** _ **Bad Omen**_ **)**

"Ah!" Madoka snapped awake from a nap. She sat up from a picnic sheet she used to lay on. She was seen sitting by her friends: Homura, Shu, Inori, Gai, and Mana.

"Madoka, are you ok?" A teenage boy with brown hair and red eyes asked her.

Madoka nodded to the boy. "Not really, Shu. I had a vision."

A pink-haired girl wearing a dark gray dress conveyed concern to Madoka. "What did your vision tell?"

"Something bad coming, but nothing clear, Inori," she answered, rubbing her head.

Homura grabbed Madoka's hand. "Tell us the best you can describe."

"Well, I did see two figures and something bursting out of a chamber."

"Something?" A blonde-haired man wearing black asked.

"Yeah, Gai. More like _someone_ ," Madoka corrected herself as she recalled the third man breaking out of the chamber. "That someone had an evil power I didn't like."

"Oooh, sounds twisted," Mana half-smirked.

"Mana, this isn't a funny matter."

"Who's laughing, Shu?" The salmon-haired older sister of Shu shrugged.

"Perhaps this is something we should talk to Tai and the others about?" Shu suggested to his friends.

"Well, we can't confirm if this is a premonition," Homura said. "Not yet anyway. Is this the first you've had this vision, Madoka?"

"Yeah, just the first time."

"I say we wait and see if anymore similar visions become more consistent."

Shu nodded. "Probably for the best, but I hope they're just that. Meaningless visions."

"Sure, I suppose," Madoka smiled softly. "Besides, we have dimension journeys ahead of us, don't we?"

Looking down, Madoka wasn't to sure to take the vision she had at face value or take it seriously. For now, she decided to take Homura's advice to see if anymore similar nightmares pop up.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digiverse/Southern Digital Quadrant/Planet Nazca**_

Deep in the far reaches of the Southern Quadrant, the villains made their successful landing.

Shortly after their spaceship landed, the Three Fiends arrived near the gates of an archaic landmark. Situated right in front of them is the ruins of a temple.

"Well, isn't this a lovely vacation spot?" The Warlord half-joked at the barren and gloomy scenery. "Wasn't counting on coming back here."

"Lord Burizalor, might I suggest after we've received our new powers from the Crimson Devil, we amass a more powerful army to replace the weak forces Sorbetmon was only able to scrape up?" Cyrus addressed Burizalor while accompanying him along a trail. "Since me and the Warlord have access to dimension travel, we can find the most worthy subjects that could aid us in our revenge against Taichi and his friends."

"And I know the perfect dimension spots we can find the best recruits," the Warlord added. "I think you'll be most pleased."

Burizalor smirked evilly. "I suppose. Anything to replace the remnants of my old forces. Moreover, I'm much more intrigued with the notion of dimension crossing, especially finding worlds where other Taichis exist. Perhaps I can make an example out of one before exacting my vengeance on the Taichi I want to kill."

 **(Cue God of War 3 OST –** _ **Depths of Hades**_ **)**

Strong winds quickly blew between the Three Fiends and a decrepit old man with a long thick beard. The old man wore a black cloak and hood. Cyrus walked forward placing the four Digicore stones down.

"Ah, so you've actually followed through with that wish after all?" The old man spoke in a calm and dark tone. He smiled a disgusting grin, revealing chipped and tar covered teeth. "Heheh, well done, sir." He veered over to Burizalor and chortled. "And this is much feared icy tyrant." He glared intently at Burizalor with a Cheshire cat's grin. "Lord Burizalor, I take it. I see the Crimson Digicores revived you."

"Let's cut to the chase, old timer," Burizalor scoffed, surveying the ruined temple behind him. "Is this the site where we'll find the fabled Crimson Devil?"

"But, of course, if you're interested in gaining more power for you and your two cohorts."

"Lord Burizalor, legend has it the Crimson Devil will only bestow his power to the most wicked of souls," Cyrus said.

"Then, the three of us are overqualified," Burizalor plainly stated, smashing the ground and leaving a dent using his tail. "Old timer, I demand you escort us to meet with the Crimson Devil."

"Just between us four, his name is RedNovaDemon," the old man darkly replied.

"Whatever, just take us to meet him," the Warlord snorted.

"Agreed," the ancient man concurred, leading the Three Fiends into the ruined temple. "I'd suggest leaving the Digicores behind since you won't be needing them anymore."

With that, Cyrus set aside the four stones and walked behind his two colleagues. They surveyed the war torn planet that had been contested for ages between CrimsonStardramon and RedNovaDemon. That battle ended eons ago. Now CrimsonStardramon had been confined into the Crimson Digicores by the Signer Dragon guardians. RedNovaDemon, nursing his wounds, sealed himself inside the planet by his Immortal Earthbound guardians.

Currently, the guardians have relocated into the Nexus and every once in a while return to Planet Nazca. The Three Fiends won't find themselves having any problems dealing with any guardians as they make their way into RedNovaDemon's domain.

The Three Fiends and the old man walk down a flight of stairs into an area resembling the fiery pits of hell. They watched as a red demonic visage with yellow eyes materialized in a pool of red lava.

"I take it that's RedNovaDemon?" Burizalor inquired to the old man.

"Yes, and soon he'll determine whether you three are wicked enough to harness his divine power," the old man raised his arms and beckoned to the demonic being. "Come forth, RedNovaDemon! You have guests that request your audience!"

The Three Fiends held their ground and watched as a pillar of red flames shot out of the lava pool.

"This better be worth it," Warlord muttered under his breath.

Smirking, Burizalor awaited for RedNovaDemon. "Yes, come forth, RedNovaDemon. Determine if we're heinous enough to inherit your power."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Jacomon's Distress**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And the Fiends don't waste any time finding themselves a believable source of power that'll give chance a fighting chance against Super Ascendant Gods. Fight demigods who borrowed power through a ritual by borrowing power from an evil one.

This chapter consists of events taking place during the Dimension Missions arc. Don't worry next chapter will jump right back to present day.

In story tidbits: I'm going to be mostly adapting from the _Resurrection F_ movie. I understand the original film had certain flaws.

-Most notable ones: Gohan's regressed power which can easily be chalked up to lack of any training.

-The 1.3 million power level line by Freeza, which I've cut from this chapter.

-One big change from my movie fic: Instead of being blasted through glass by Burizalor, Tagomamon gets blasted and tortured by the tyrant much like what Freeza does to Tagoma in the _Dragon Ball Super_ Resurrection F arc.

-How Freeza could believably train to go from being weaker than average Super Saiyans to stronger than Buu Saga-level characters. To be honest, Freeza was said to be a prodigy and could've trained to become stronger to unleash his full latent power. He simply just became complacent with the power he already had and felt there was no need to soil his own hands while being surrounded by underlings. In this story, Burizalor's latent potential will be augmented by the Crimson Devil's power and the training will help him go beyond Ascendant level 3 fighters. Likewise, the Warlord and Cyrus will receive the same enhancements. So, as you can tell, getting a power boost from an evil god and training with newly acquired divine power should be an easier pill to swallow than just training for 4 months.

-Not really a flaw, but Cyrus has revealed potential recruits to enhance their army. Who will the Three Fiends end up recruiting from these other dimensions? You'll have to wait and see. ;)

The Crimson Devil/RedNovaDemon and CrimsonStardramon are obviously expies based off the Yugioh 5Ds deities. After all since SliferGigaSeadramon is based on Slifer the Sky Dragon. The old man is based off nobody and just someone who happens to be a survivor from the warring periods on Planet Nazca. Don't expect his identity to be shown, he's not around for too long and his role was to aid the Fiends to get their power-ups from RedNovaDemon.

As the next chapter title implies, Jacomon is coming. Thanks to Chaosblazer, he was able to make an expy for the character and he's part of the Galactic Council (digital counterpart to the Galactic Patrol in Dragonball). He'll be coming next chapter, but you want to see more of his exploits prior to the events of this story: I recommend reading Chaosblazer's _Digimon Accel Stream: Side Story Slamfest_ Chapter 15: A Weekend at Kenny's Part 1 (ongoing 3-parter with two more forthcoming chapters). So, if you notice a certain Digi-Destined of Sincerity being too familiar and friendly with the alien visitor you'll know beforehand.

Speaking of Chaosblazer's Accel, Cyrus was revived in his series through a magic seal by a villain named Jishikitori X. He was intended to be a mindless servant for the story's other main villain Greil, but Jishikitori X purposefully botched to let Cyrus escape with his free will restored. So, here we are Cyrus ends up in the Nexus and meets with the Digital Warlord.

And that should be enough tidbits for this chapter. More _Resurrection B_ arc is forthcoming.

Until the next update, send a review! Later!


	21. Jacomon's Distress

**A/N:** This is going up at the same time as _Cross Generations_ chapter 21. Compare and contrast how far our heroes have gone from this point to where they face CG's final boss.

Anyway, go and read that since it's actually new. Then come back here if you'd like to revisit the Resurrection B arc.

Now to see the Fiends receive new powers from a demon god and visit a particular 'tri' dimension. Oh, and Jacomon makes his debut.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act III: Resurrection B  
**_ _ **Chapter XXI: Jacomon's Distress**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digiverse/Southern Digital Quadrant/Planet Nazca**_

 **(Cue Dark Music –** _ **Blood Night**_ **by Adrian von Ziegler)**

The Three Fiends kept their distance from the red pillar of flames erupting from the pit. The flames shaped, forming a gargantuan body, a draconian head complete with a set of massive wings, and a demonic visage with yellow gleaming eyes. The demonic deity, RedNovaDemon, made his presence known to the Three Fiends and the old man.

RedNovaDemon addressed the newcomers with a lowly evil cackle. " _ **You've come. Thank you for bringing them to me, my underling.**_ "

"I convinced them to use CrimsonStardramon's Digicores to revive the evil emperor," the old man bowed to the deity. "As you can see, their wish came without a hitch."

" _ **Yes, I can see that already,**_ " cackled RedNovaDemon, shifting his eyes over to Burizalor, who kept a stance in his presence. " _ **Lord Burizalor, it's quite the honor. You're looking well following your revival.**_ "

"I've been better. I'll feel complete once I'm rid of those filthy Ascendants and their colleagues," Burizalor replied. "Now, hear me, Crimson Devil. We can dispense the idle chit-chat, you know why me and my two colleagues came."

" _ **Yes, you seek my power in order to augment your own and destroy your worst enemies. But, as you know only the truly wicked can handle my power.**_ "

"Then, why don't you scan us yourself and determine if we're qualified to meet your prerequisites," the Digital Warlord suggested.

"Though, in our humble opinion, we're overqualified based on our characters," Cyrus added with an evil grin.

The Crimson Devil narrowed his yellow eyes and spread his red flames all over his underworld pit. The Three Fiend whirled around and watched rings of red flames encircle them. The old man backed out of the flames as the ritual was underway. Burizalor was the first one to get engulfed by RedNovaDemon's flames. The tyrant let out an excruciating scream as the red flames consumed him.

"Lord Burizalor!" Cyrus yelled out to his emperor.

"Keep away, fool! Who do you take me for?!" Burizalor gritted and resolved through the deity's flames. "I've endured worse at the hands of those two Ascendant bastards!" He opened his mouth and eyes as red flames spewed out wildly. "Augh!"

Next, the Warlord ended up engulfed by a pillar of red flames. He, too, yelled out in agony, but much like Burizalor used his hate for X and the D3s to survive the painful ordeal. Cyrus witnessed long crimson serpents emerging from the pits. Two serpents wrapped around Burizalor and the Warlord. Before long, Cyrus was caught in a similar pillar of red flames and put through the same torturous ritual.

Observing the Three Fiends, RedNovaDemon probed their evil hearts and assessed their wicked histories.

" _ **Burizalor, the much feared emperor of the Digiverse... you thrive on the chance of revenge on those Chosen Children, but it's those Ascendants you want to kill. Your hate for them is what compels you to seek my power.**_ " RedNovaDemon shifted from Burizalor to the Digital Warlord. " _ **Warlord, or should I say the human formerly known as Sam Ichijouji. You embrace the Dark Ocean's power and use its evil energy to mold you into the monster known as the Digital Warlord. Heh, yes, and I see you purged all the good from your being and placed it into a clone. That clone would die, making your own brother believe you had died, but in truth you remained in hiding and later became an enemy to the D3s in another world. You've had a long personal history with the D3s and destroyed their world. Your last attempt to finish them ended with failure, but now you hope my power will at last give you the edge you need to destroy your hated enemies. We'll see how that turns out for you, Warlord.**_ " He veered over to Cyrus and chortled evilly. " _ **And Cyrus Fujita, you willingly betrayed your own colleagues and pledged your allegiance to Burizalor. You callously murdered your former crew, sans Taito Yagami, who damaged you beyond repair. You've just been revived recently from a stroke of luck, and now you've fulfilled your wish to resurrect Burizalor. Yes, all three of you have shown me your wicked hearts. You're all more than qualified to be imbued with my power.**_ "

Upon saying this, RedNovaDemon lifted a hand as the Three Fiends were lifted near the ceiling. The red flames covering them expanded and formed into immensely powerful auras. The trio felt their powers being pushed to new extremities. The old man watched in shock while smiling ever so delightfully and evilly.

" _ **Yes, my fiends! Let your wicked hearts open up and accept my power! EMBRACE THE POWER I'M BESTOWING TO YOU!**_ "

As the Three Fiends finished powering up, they slowly descended to the floor and fell to their knees. They had taken in enough of the Crimson Devil's power. They let the newly imbued wicked energies resonate within their bodies. The old man came out of hiding and slowly approached them.

"Sirs, how does your new powers feel? Should you need rest?"

However, evil grins formed on the Three Fiends' faces. All three began laughing together, stopping the old man in his tracks. Befuddled by their reactions, he neglected to question them.

"Eheheh-hahahaha!" Burizalor laughed. "Are you kidding?! No, I've never felt better!"

"As you say my lord, this power we've been imbued with is so invigorating!" Cyrus boasted, raising his arms over his head as the red aura continued bathing him.

"No doubt with this power we've been given, training for several months will bring us to new levels we never could've dreamed of!" The Warlord cackled.

" _ **I bid you three farewell, fiends. Utilize the power I've bestowed you well, but fair warning... be wise not to overextend the power I've given you. Destroy your enemies as quickly if you must. And most importantly, don't get over your heads thinking you can challenge the likes of Beerusmon, an age old rival of mine. Only I, the Crimson Devil, should have the privilege of ending him one day.**_ "

Taking heed of the Crimson Devil's warning, the Warlord scoffed in response. "You don't have to remind us that. We'd be fools not to finish our nemesis off."

"Indeed, don't you take us lightly. And to show our gratitude for sharing your power with us, allow us to tip your servant," Burizalor quickly turned and fired a beam at the old man, blasting him into a wall and killing him in one shot. He blew on his finger. "You weren't lying, deity. With your power-up, I'm seeing the difference in my strength."

The Crimson Devil conveyed no care for his now slain underling. " _ **Then, I shall bid you farewell then, fiends. I expect horrendous end results once you've settled matters with your enemies. Feel free to use this planet to train to your evil heart's content!**_ " With that, RedNovaDemon descended into his fiery pits, laughing on the way down.

 **(End theme)**

The Three Fiends started out of the fiery pits and flew out to rendezvous with their men.

"Shall we further put our augmented strengths to the test?" Cyrus proposed to his associates.

"I was going to suggest the same thing," Warlord pointed out. "Burizalor, would you care to lend your men as practice dummies?"

"I have no objections to that. Besides, perhaps my men can get stronger the more abuse we give them," Burizalor chortled. "If they can't survive the next five months, then they're expendable and we can easily replace them with new recruits. Which by the way, who did you two have in mind as possible recruits?"

"Well, there are the Chaos Generals and the Dex Army. I left them offers they couldn't possibly refuse," Cyrus said. "They'll make for strong assets for our revamped army."

"As for other dimension additions, I've found a world where there behemoths known as Weapons exist and another where a god called SIN can bolster our forces," the Warlord hinted to behemoths from fantastical worlds. "And even if they don't wish to cooperate, we'll use _persuasive_ means of making them do what we want."

"Hmm," Burizalor mused. "Interesting. A deity would be useful to get the likes of Beerusmon off my back should he decide to intervene with our revenge. We can further indulge ourselves in these other dimensions since the possibilities of finding recruits are endless!"

"Of course, my lord," Cyrus replied.

"Now let our training begin!" The Warlord declared as he and his two colleagues hastily beelined straight for the ship.

Unbeknownst to the Three Fiends, the body of the old man was nowhere to be seen. Only his cloak remained. There was no trace of his body anywhere. One had to wonder if the old man was more than what he seemed.

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Bad Premonition**_ **)**

"So, our old pain and resident asshole, Sam Ichijouji, is probably back and up to no good, eh?" Pikkan asked, who just arrived from Alter Prime. "Why am I not surprised? I even recall the Warlord escaped death during that Paradixalmon conflict."

"Yeah, and I... no, we should've been able to kill him then!" Max pounded the ground. "How foolish of us not to finish him when we had the chance!"

"We had no idea how long it'd take him to strike again, but here we are," Keke sighed.

"Great, my asshole of an uncle's back causing more problems and who knows what other dimensions he's been able to visit," Sam muttered, conveying his disdain for the man he was named after. "If I had a choice, I'd change my name."

"Then, why don't ya?" David asked him.

"Yeah, what's keeping ya?" Kara curiously inquired.

"Cause my father and mother gave me that name believing they'd honor that man's memories, but isn't reality such a cruel bitch?"

"Who gives a fuck?! That jerk wad wants to screw around with us again?! How about we go to him and show him who's boss?!" Tike spat out. "Well team?!"

"I'd love nothing more than to beat the hell out of that bastard. The problem is finding him," Max said. "We can't tell if he's in our universe or some other dimension. He's like the Mexican jumping bean of dimensional travelers now."

"But, he doesn't have dimension crossing powers though, right, Max?" Keke asked.

"He doesn't need to be when he has a device. Recall he was able to use one to jump from different dimensions. I believe that's how he was able to find Paradixalmon and Beyond."

The D3s had a moment of silence as they mulled over their choices.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to track his latest activities," Pikkan pointed out. "Simms could always help us."

"True, and I don't want to trouble Lord Shinmon over this. I think this is something we can accomplish on our own," Max decided as he stood addressing his group. "All right, team. Here's the deal, I'll look into the Nexus and determine if there's been any recent activity. Now, granted yes lately a few of our friends have crossed dimensions to stop some mishaps. Recently, Tai, Karin, Dimitri, and Kensuke went into the Transformers Prime world."

"Man, they're so lucky!" Tike scoffed, jealous over missing the chance to meet some Autobots.

"Yeah, lucky!" David whined.

"So, boys, we've got important things to worry about," Kara facepalmed.

"Ok, Max, we're ready whenever you are," BW nodded to his 'bro'.

"Right, so while I'm not much of a watcher anymore, it doesn't mean..." Max transformed back to his masked persona X. "That doesn't mean I've lost my connections with the Nexus." He closed his eyes and palmed his hands together, focusing his mental energies. He linked his mind with the Nexus sea. _Good thing Lady Cosmos still allows me access to her universe. Ok, Warlord, what have you been up to, you sneaky bastard?_

He scanned hundreds of Nexus doors for recent intrusions by the Warlord.

 _Hmmm, so far so good. Unless he's really been concealing his presence very well, I'm not seeing anything. Wait...!_ X pinpointed the exact spot where CrimsonStardramon was summoned. He rewound images of the Warlord and Cyrus together. _Ah, there! I knew he had to be somewhere! So, he's with Cyrus Fujita, who Jishikitori X revived using Caster's dark spell and turned against Greil. And he nearly met his end at the hands of Kensuke. He's lucky the Warlord saved him the way he did._

As X replayed the whole summoning, his eyes shot open as he witnessed Burizalor's whole revival commence.

 _No, it can't be! They revived that monster?!_ X let out a deep breath. "Oh no, this isn't good!"

"Max!" The others cried out together.

Keke hurried over and put an arm over him. "Max, is everything ok? You look spooked."

"Spooked? This is terrible... the Warlord's not only hooked up with Cyrus, but they managed to revive _him_! And by him, I mean Burizalor!" X announced his findings.

For a few moments, there was silence. However, Tike and David chuckled together.

"Seriously?" Tike snickered. "That guy?"

David giggled. "Ya almost had us worried."

"No offense, but my sis, Kara, could totally kick his ass these days," Tike chuckled loudly. "Any one of us can go Ascendant and break his lizard ass in two. Same with those two assholes!"

"You two don't get it!" X snapped at Tike and David. "Did you not learn anything being with Kensuke?! You can't take our enemies for granted! Yes, while we're stronger, those three will find any means of augmenting their own powers. And when we do face them, we'll likely find ourselves in big trouble!"

"He's right," BW added. "We need to investigate their activities now."

"I can contact Alter Prime to send a distress for the Galactic Council," Pikkan suggested to the others.

"The Galactic Council?" Sam was befuddled hearing this.

"They're a galaxy police force that monitors criminal activities in the Digiverse," X answered Sam's inquiry. "They're made up of various branches that cover each of the four quadrants in the Digiverse. Their council is currently restructuring after the last founders, Alphamon and Omegamon, stepped down. An Imperialdramon Fighter Mode has been handpicked to run the council with SliferGigaSeadramon's vassals, Craniummon and SlashAngemon."

"Oh, right! I remember now!" Sam recalled. "Wait, I remember they sent an agent to investigate Tai's crew of Ascendants!"

"Yeah, and he quickly became Mimi's new bestie," Kara giggled. "Right, Keke?"

"Yeah, Jacomon," Keke smiled. "He and mom start on the wrong foot, but he did save her life. I can't thank him enough for that."

"Well, in any case, I suspect if I tell Alter Prime to send a message to the Galactic Council, they'll probably send Jacomon to investigate," Pikkan said.

"In that case, put the message out for us, Pikkan," X requested.

The Alterian complied. "Sure, I'll be sure to put the word out." With that, he made his leave and used a teleporter to relocate to his ship.

"Should we tell Tai and the others about Burizalor?" BW asked X.

"For now, no. I'd rather confirm if my vision turns out factual. No need to alarm my father and the others until we have all the puzzle pieces put together."

"Guess that's right," Keke added.

"As for the rest of us, we'll continue to monitor the Digiverse and find anymore leads. They can't hide from us forever," X said as the D3s nodded together. _All right, Burizalor, Warlord, and Cyrus, you three can hide, but you won't run from us like the rats you are for too long! Not as long as we have connections in the Digiverse!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _Five Months Later_

xxxxx

 _ **Digiverse/Southern Digital Quadrant/Planet Nazca**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Inescapable Fear**_ **)**

Nearing the end of their training, the Three Fiends were finally able to reach their intended maximum goal. Standing on one side looking relatively unscathed were the Three Fiends. On the other were the Buriza Forces all looking worse for wear; half of the soldiers were laying tired and broken while over half were barely able to stand and battered. Shisamimon was the only one still able to take whatever his three lords dished out. Tagomamon, on the other hand, was wrapped up in bandages after being used as a practice dummy for the Three Fiends.

Burizalor swiftly advanced on his men. He quickly backhanded a soldier. As another fired a blast at him, the tyrant swatted him away with his tail. Two tried jumping Burizalor, but ended up being blasted away for their troubles. Shisamimon rushed Burizalor and threw a punch. Burizalor sidestepped the red-skinned behemoth's blow and chopped in the back, knocking him down.

"Most of you are pitiful!" Burizalor shouted. "Keep this etched in your skulls: only the strong survive! If you wish to join me on my revenge on the Ascendants, you should be able to survive my hellish training!"

The Warlord sauntered over to Shisamimon. He grabbed him by the horn. "Seems you're still able to go, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir!" grunted the red-skinned beast.

"Then, you're strong enough to join us," Cyrus offered a hand to Shisamimon.

Shisamimon hesitated at first, fearing he'll get cold clocked for being trusting. However, he valued his own life and grabbed his superior's hand. Cyrus carried Shisamimon off, leaving the Warlord and Burizalor to cull the weakest links out.

Burizalor raised a hand as red energy leaked from his palm. "Half of you just aren't cut out for this, but know you've all served us well."

 _ **Boom!**_

In one energy wave, Burizalor quickly wiped out half of his own forces. He veered over to the remaining soldiers, who looked on fearful of their lord's ruthless actions.

"Now, now, do you wish to continue? This is your last chance to make yourselves strong," Burizalor chortled.

Just then, the Warlord picked up the broken Tagomamon. "Perhaps you'd like a chance to redeem yourself, my friend?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Tagomamon yelped out fearful of his own life.

Sorbetmon observed his lords' methods of survival of the fittest. He didn't dare question their ruthless culling of weak soldiers, but he wondered if replacing half of their Buriza Forces with new recruits from other dimensions was a good idea.

 **(End theme)**

After a few more hours of training, the Three Fiends called it for the day. They quickly pressed to gather their new recruits.

"Warlord, I do believe you found a new recruit?" Burizalor asked him.

"Heh, why yes I have," he replied with a dastardly grin. "While I was away, I happened to land on a world in the center of the Digiverse called Planet Kaiju, which happens to be not too far from the famed Planet Cretaceous. There I found a Digimon who shared an affinity for death and destruction like me. Lord Burizalor, allow me to introduce you to..." He turned and pointed to a tall shadowy figure with a red glowing visor for an eye. "...Gaiganmon."

The creature remained concealed, though responded with a roar which could be described as distinctively metallic. It was unable to verbally speak and could only let out screech loudly.

"Gaiganmon, eh?" Burizalor smirked. "Well now, why not come out and greet your lord?"

With that, Gaiganmon emerged from the shadows. The Warlord opened up a sleeve, revealing a black wrist device, which was his new Digivice.

"That's a... Digivice?" Burizalor noticed the Warlord's wrist device.

"More like D-Vice, something I've been experimenting with and created on my spare time from training," the Warlord revealed his secret. "With this, I can access Gaiganmon's potential and make him evolve beyond his limits."

 **(Cue Godzilla Unleashed OST –** _ **Gigan's Theme**_ **(Revised))**

Cyrus became awed by Gaiganmon's presence.

"The form which you see is his Rookie form. So, don't let his size fool you, Burizalor," the Warlord introduced his Digimon partner. "Though, unfortunately, my trip to Planet Kaiju came with a hitch. My nemesis, the D3s, showed up due to some distress. Well, that distress call was sent by Gaiganmon's enemies, Gojiramon and his friends. Apparently, Max and Gojiramon knew each other from the old dimension of theirs I destroyed. Well, you can already conclude Max and his friends have forged new partnerships with those freaking losers."

"So, your enemies have found new Digimon partners? This is most troublesome."

"Fortunately I was able to get away with Gaiganmon, but no doubt, they'll find ways for their new Digimon partners to evolve."

"So as long as you can nip this bud, Warlord. We can't afford to let our enemies to get one over us."

"Yes, leave them to me. Besides, don't forget we've gotten much stronger thanks to RedNovaDemon's power. Couple that with augmenting our hidden potentials."

"Impressive Digimon, Warlord," Cyrus said as he interjected into Burizalor and the Warlord's conversation. "I look forward to seeing him in action. Perhaps he could give us a demonstration of those mean-looking blades of his."

"You'll be impressed."

"Save that for later. We have important matters to deal with before we plot a course for _that_ other Taichi's world and then after that we'll go after the Taichi we want," Burizalor proposed as his two conspirators followed behind him.

As the villains entered the ship, a figure wearing a sandy brown cloak slipped away after eavesdropping on them.

"Oh no, this is terrible! I better report my finding to the Galactic Council!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Eastern Digital Quadrant/Galactic Council Station**_

After a long trip from Planet Nazca, the mysterious agent returned to report and confirm the Three Fiends' location. The most integral part of the report was confirming Burizalor's return.

"So then, the watcher's suspicions were correct," Imperialdramon Fighter Mode said with dread. He turned to both SlashAngemon and Craniummon. "The tyrant's returned with equally nefarious cohorts."

"Yes, and what's more they're amassing an army to plan for an attack on the Digidestined's world," the agent reported.

"Then, it's time to warn the Chosen," Craniummon issued, eyeing the agent. "Jacomon? Can we count on you to be our messenger?"

The agent, a small humanoid alien in a purple and white outfit stepped forward. He has a light blue head and big yellow eyes. He has a human-like mouth and nostrils.

"I, Agent Jacomon, shall depart to send the message," Jacomon complied at the behest of his superiors.

xxxxx

Jacomon was on his way to his ship. Along the way, he was stopped by someone waiting for him outside a door.

"Jaco, you're heading out to Earth?" A voice belonging to a young male asked him.

"Come on, Ryo. Do you really need to call me by _that_ name? It's Jaco-mon."

"Why? I like that nickname."

"Eh, so you want to tag along?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to finally meet the Chosen after all this time. I know Ken would be surprised to see me. It's been a long time since I've seen Earth." Ryo emerged, genuinely smiling. This is the DF-616 dimension, who was slightly younger than his YYGDM counterpart.

Unlike his YYGDM counterpart, his Digimon was not a Monodramon or a Veemon. After leaving Earth to join the Galactic Council's police force, he ended up with Jacomon. What sets these two apart from other Digimon and Human partner relationships is they treated each other like buddy cops than best friends.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You coming or not?" Jacomon asked impatiently while tapping his foot.

Ryo just smiled much to Jacomon's annoyance. "After you, buddy."

"Ugh, c'mon!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Here's Jaco!**_ **)**

The two boarded Jacomon's ship and jetted out the Galactic Council station. They flew right through a portal taking them straight into Earth's atmosphere.

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Shinjuku District (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **)/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building**_ _ **(**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)**_ _ **/December 11, 2011/10:30 AM**_

After a successful landing, Jacomon and Ryo headed straight for the government building's front desk receptionist.

"Look, ma'am! I placed a tracking device on Miss Mimi's phone and I can confirm her location is here!" Jacomon yelled out at the receptionist. "You have to hear me out, miss! You have to take me to Miss Mimi!"

The female receptionist sipped her coffee and dryly replied. "Sir, there's no one named Miss Mimi working here. You'll have to specify employee's full name."

"Her full name? I think it's Mimi Tachikawa?"

"Sorry, sir, I can't find anyone named that in our directory."

"But, she's here! Look!" He showed her his tracking device with a glowing green beacon. He tapped on the beacon. "See? She's here!"

"Sir, you'll have to lower your tone."

"This is an emergency! I must see Miss Mimi and her friends! The fate of their world's at stake!"

Ryo noticed a security guard slowly approaching with and reaching for his club.

"Um, Jaco, I think we better go."

"Not until I see Miss Mimi!" He quickly took out a folded piece of paper. He opened it to show a doodle of Burizalor's face. "See this, lady? This is the face of evil that's gonna destroy your world if nothing's done to stop him!"

"Sir, is this your drawing? Or some kindergartner's chicken scratch?"

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Jacomon facepalmed. "Do you need to see my badge?! My partner and I here are galactic officers!"

Just then, Yolei, Ken, Izzy, Mimi, and their Digimon partners were seen coming down an escalator.

"Hey, there's some commotion going on down there," Izzy overheard Jacomon's berating the receptionist.

"Wonder what's going on?" Yolei looked down.

"Ah!" Mimi gasped upon seeing Jacomon. "Jacomon! Long time no see, Mr. Space Man!"

"Jacomon, over here!" Palmon waved over to him.

"Jaco-who?" Tentomon tilted his head, eyeing the alien visitor.

"Hmm, I'm not getting anything on him," the Bearer of Knowledge tried looking and pulling up Jacomon's Digi-Profile. "He's definitely not from y'alls world, Tentomon."

As he noticed Mimi and Palmon, Jacomon was delighted to see them.

"Ah, Miss Mimi and Palmon!"

"A friend of yours, Mimi?" Ken asked the strawberry blonde-haired idol singer.

"You could say that. Jacomon, what brings you here?!" Mimi called out as she and Palmon raced over to meet with him.

"My friends, it's urgent that I talk to you," Jacomon said.

"It's ok," Izzy reassured the security guard and receptionist. "He's with us."

 **(End theme)**

Ken then sighted Ryo and gasped. "Ryo?" He looked at him as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Who's he?" Wormmon blinked in befuddlement at Ryo.

"Ken Ichijouji! You've grown a lot and appear to be doing well for yourself!" Ryo approached Ken and gave him a friendly handshake. "It's been a while, old friend!"

"You know each other?" Yolei noticed her boyfriend talking it up with Ryo.

"You can say that, Miss Inoue," Ryo surprised her as if he was already familiar with her and the Chosen. "It's finally good to meet you, Chosen."

"The name's Yolei."

"You're an old friend of Ken? Then, is Jacomon your Digimon partner?" Izzy asked, but before Ryo could answer Jacomon cut him off.

"Bzzt! First off, we're mutual business partners!" Jacomon corrected the Bearer of Knowledge. "Nothing more, nothing less!"

Mimi giggled at Jacomon's snippy response. "So, what did you want to tell us, sweetie?"

"Ah yes, my urgent message!" Jacomon said.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District (**_ _ **大井原地区**_ _ **)/Odaiba Park (**_ _ **お台場公園**_ _ **)/11:15 AM**_

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri. OST –** _ **Happy End**_ **)**

As Ken, Wormmon, and Ryo were getting reacquainted, Mimi & Palmon, Izzy & Tentomon, and Yolei & Hawkmon conversed with Jacomon near a lake.

"See those fish?" Palmon pointed to some big-eyed goldfish swimming through the lake. "Aren't they funny to look at?"

"Hmm, why they look like the Big-Eyed Carpmon back on Planet...!" Jacomon smacked himself. "Gah, I don't have time to be sightseeing! My friends, I came with urgent news!"

"Now that you mention it, what did you want to tell us?" Izzy asked the alien visitor.

"Yeah, what's up?" Yolei wondered herself.

Mimi patted Jacomon's back. "It's ok. Go ahead and tell us." She smiled genuinely as Jacomon blushed at the sight of her cute looks.

"Uh, yes! Of course!" Jacomon sputtered out and turned away. _Oh, I'm completely won over by her infectious smile!_ "By the way, I wanted to make it up to you for unintentionally destroying your merchandise..." He pulled out bottle with a sweet aroma, which Mimi and Palmon sniffed. "...a rare perfume I was able to procure from a far off planet. It cost me a hefty amount."

"Oooh, you shouldn't have!" Mimi's eyes lit up as she took the perfume bottle. "But, you really shouldn't you. I know I wanted you to make up for it. I just wanted you to buy me perfume here."

"Sorry, but I wanted to go the extra mile for you," Jacomon modestly bowed. "Will you accept?"

"But, of course..." Mimi kissed Jacomon's forehead. "Thank you."

Jacomon's cheeks blushed. "Sure... just being a gentlemen."

"Happy now?" Palmon teased the diva.

"Oh shush," Mimi winked as she and Palmon playfully elbowed one another. "Heheh!" They giggled together.

"That's so nice of you, Tacomon," Yolei slipped on his name.

"It's not Tacomon, it's _Jaco_ mon, miss," the alien corrected her.

"I could go for some tacos," Hawkmon patted his belly.

"Anyway, you were going to tell us," Izzy reminded the reason why the alien came in the first place.

"Oh, right! I didn't come here to sight-see and see old friends! We have an emergency!" Jacomon exclaimed.

 **(End theme)**

Taking a few minutes out of his time, Jacomon explained to everyone about Burizalor's sighting on Planet Nazca and amassing his massive army with his two new conspirators. To say the Chosen were stricken with shock was an understatement. In Izzy's case, the memories of his death by Burizalor's hands was still fresh on his mind. Mimi still recalled the trauma she and the others faced back on Planet Spira. In contrast, Ken and Yolei barely saw and fought Burizalor in person when the tyrant returned, albeit as a half-cyborg.

"This can't be..." Izzy was at a loss for words. "He's back?!"

"But, he's dead! My son, Dimitri, sliced him into pieces!" Mimi cried out. "We all saw it!"

"The only way this could happen is if the Digicores were used to revive him," Ken deduced.

"But, our Digicores haven't been used lately and we'd know if they'd been used!" Yolei said.

"By the way, ahem..." Jacomon showed his well rather 'artistic' mugshot sketch of Burizalor. "This is the best I could do for an accurate picture. Is this how he looks?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **A Mysterious Pair**_ **)**

Everyone, sans Ryo, gawked at the doodle sketch the alien could conjure up. Mimi and Palmon both laughed at the picture.

"Oh gosh, did you really draw that?!" Palmon busted out laughing.

"Wow, your drawing is so on point! That's definitely him!" Mimi ceased laughing and took the drawing from Jacomon. "Honestly though, he's much uglier in person. And he is missing that nasty black lipstick."

"Well, I apologize if my picture isn't picture perfect."

"It's fine. At least we have proof that he's somehow back," Izzy added, looking at the drawing.

"God, why did that guy of all evil guys have to return?" Yolei groaned. "At least it's not Myotismon again."

Izzy and Mimi both glared toward Yolei.

"Don't jinx us," the older Chosen dryly responded.

"We'll need to alert everyone as soon as possible," Ken informed everyone.

"Indeed, that'd be for the best," Ryo concurred.

The Bearer of Knowledge turned and addressed the alien. "So, Jacomon, you said Burizalor and his army are on their way here?"

"How long until he arrives?" Tentomon inquired.

"About a few hours."

Hearing Jacomon say it so matter-of-factually caused them to panic. Yolei quickly grabbed Jacomon and picked him up, shaking him hard.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT ALREADY?!" Yolei screamed in Jacomon's face.

"Yeah, you could've told us ahead of time or something!" Mimi shouted as she took out her cell.

"Um, hey, what are you doing, Miss Mimi?" Jacomon asked.

"What do you think? I'm going to call up my friends!"

"I'll send Kari, TK, Davis, and Cody emails," Yolei said, whipping out her D-Terminal.

"Yeah, if Burizalor's coming back stronger than ever with an army, this requires all the help we can get!" Izzy declared, opening up his laptop to get in contact with Gennai in the Digital World.

 **(End theme)**

"Sora, this is Mimi! Listen, we've got an emergency!" The Bearer of Sincerity yelled into her cell as Sora's voice was heard on the other line. "If you can believe it, but Jacomon just told us Burizalor's back and he's coming here!"

There was brief dead silence on the other line. The dismayed Bearer of Love, much like Izzy, was reminded of her horrific death by Burizalor's hand.

" _Burizalor? You can't be serious?! That evil monster is back?! But, he's supposed to be..._ "

"Dead, but somehow he got revived by some Digicores on another world. Look, we need to get everyone ready pronto!" Mimi readily took charge of the situation.

" _Right! Though, Tai and Matt are training with Whismon. That's that problem. Have you considered letting Max contact Dimitri...?_ "

"It's a thought, but we need everyone in _our_ world ready if they're able."

"Yes, and we must hurry!" Jacomon yelled out in the background, to which Sora recognized his voice.

" _Hey, that voice sounds familiar._ "

"It's Jacomon, but look like he said we don't have much time! Burizalor and his army are on their way here in a few hours!"

" _I'm on it!_ "

As she finished calling Sora, Mimi went to call Joe next.

"Wow, Mimi's really stepped up her game lately," Yolei was impressed with the Bearer of Sincerity.

"Well, she did slap a Digital God," Ken reminded them of Mimi standing up to Beerusmon not too long ago.

"Oh, c'mon, Joe! Couldn't you up studies aside for one day?!" Mimi scoffed, trying to get a hold of him. "It's the fate of the worlds here we're talking! Sheesh, getting a hold of Tai and Matt is gonna be an even bigger chore."

"Max, Keke, and the others I'm sure can reach them better than we could," Palmon said.

"Or, maybe we can pull out secret weapon surprise for Whismon?" Mimi winked to Palmon.

"What surprise? Oh ya mean _that_ surprise!" Palmon winked back.

"Ok, I just got a hold of Davis!" Yolei gave a thumbs up. "He and Veemon are just heading out to get Sonja!"

"Great, I've also gotten a hold of Gennai. He'll be getting a hold of BanchoLeomon and Sheila," Izzy confirmed. "We'll meet exactly where Burizalor's ship might possibly land!"

"If we even know where he'll land," Ken said.

"Finally, about time you picked up, Joe!" Mimi yelled out as everyone else sweatdropped.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Krillin's Theme**_ **)**

Somewhere within Odaiba, Davis and XVeemon flew over to pick Sonja up from their apartment home.

"Man, can you believe some jerks would go out of their way to revive that guy?!" Davis shared his disdain over the situation.

"Yeah, he's the last guy I wanted to face again," XVeemon nodded.

"Still, me and TK could fuse now. But then again, they said he's gotten much tougher. I wouldn't count us out just yet!" Davis boasted as he spotted Sonja flying up to meet with them.

"Ok, I got your call," Sonja said. "So, Burizalor's back probably stronger than before?"

"Yeah, but he ain't coming alone, babe. Apparently he's got some accomplices," the Bearer of Miracles replied.

"Plus, a big army heading for Earth!" XVeemon exclaimed.

"Sounds like fun," Sonja smirked coolly. "It'll be my first time seeing this freak in person."

"Right, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We'll let Tai handle him," Davis said. "Let's jam!" He declared as he jetted off with XVeemon and Sonja following behind him.

Sonja smiled watching Davis flying ahead of her. "You're so cool."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District (**_ _ **大井原地区**_ _ **)/Apartment/11:40 AM**_

"Ok, we're on our way!" TK answered Mimi's call. "Kari." He gave a serious look and nodded to her.

"Back to action again, huh?" Kari said, getting up and taking off her glasses.

"And of all the bad guys to come back to rear his ugly head, it's ol' alien lizard again," Gatomon scoffed. "Well, I'm up for clawing some faces!"

"We're ready whenever you are!" Patamon flew over to TK.

"Maybe this will help work off more of that rust especially after our dimension trip," TK smiled to Kari.

"Yeah, but Burizalor of all people..."

"Look on the bright side, at least it's not Myotismon," Gatomon half-joked to lighten the mood, which earned a chuckle from Kari.

"Good one, Gatomon, but Burizalor's ten times worse," Kari half-chuckled at this point. "But, I'm sure we can take him!" _And as long as you're ready to help, Homeostasis! I know you've been craving some payback on him._

"Kari?" TK waited for a response from Kari. "You ok?"

"Yeah, let's get going, TK! Hopefully, our brothers will answer the call, too."

"Me, too, Kari."

With that, TK and Kari flew off their apartment property. Their Digimon evolved into Angemon and Angewomon as they followed TK and Kari. The Bearers of Hope and Light's strong sense of foreboding gave them foresight that Burizalor and his forces would be arriving soon.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Bank (**_ _ **お台場銀行**_ _ **)/11:45 AM**_

After making short work of some bank robbers, Shu Ouma and Gai Tsutsugami returned their girlfriends' Voids. Shu placed his _Singer's Sword_ back into Inori Yuzuriha. Gai returned his _Dancer's Sword_ into Mana Ouma. Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi-Ouma helped with crowd control.

"That takes care of those thugs," Shu said, holding Inori in his arms.

"That was quick," Inori smiled to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, those dummies didn't stand a ghost of a chance!" Mana grinned at Gai.

"After what we've been through, robbers with guns are the least of our worries," Gai truthfully said.

Madoka watched the police truck cart away the robbers. "Hope they learn their lesson for stealing."

Homura shrugged. "Somehow I doubt it. If they escape, we'll deal with them."

"I could get used to this," the pink-haired Puella girl smirked.

Just then, he heard a disembodied voice contact Gai telepathically.

" _Gai, it's me, X! Or, Max Kamiya if you remember..._ "

"X?" Gai looked up and closed his eyes, letting the former watcher speak to him. _What's going on? We just had to stop a bank robbery during our walk into the town._

" _You guys have been wondering if you'd get a chance to contribute in a big battle on our world? Well, you guys will get your chance._ "

Upon hearing this, Gai smirked. "It's about time."

"Gai, what's up?" Shu asked his friend.

" _Shu, listen up, this is X._ "

 _Oh, I heard you now, Max!_

" _Good, because you're all going to be seeing some real action soon! An old enemy of ours is about to invade Earth very shortly. Madoka, Homura should be able to hear me now._ "

Madoka's smile faded as she realized her premonitions were coming true.

"Don't worry, Madoka. With your power, we can slip back into our dimension to grab the others to help us fight," Homura reassured her.

"If you say so!" Madoka said as she looked over to Shu and Gai. "Are you two going to join the fight?"

"You bet we are!" Shu replied boldly.

"Yeah, we'll be convening with Tai's friends," Gai nodded as he turned to Mana. "You're more than welcome to come or not."

"Are you kidding? Wherever there's violence, I'm going," Mana said with a sadist smile.

Inori approached Shu. "Are we going now?"

"Yeah, Madoka, you and Homura get the others back from our dimension," Shu ordered the two Puella girls.

"Right, we'll be right back!" Madoka replied as she and Homura prepared to make a departure to get their friends.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Azabu-Juuban District (**_ _ **麻布十番地区**_ _ **)/Karin and Dimitri's Condo**_

It wasn't long until X telepathically reached Karin, Dimitri & Faith the Patamon, and Kensuke. The trio were instantly warned about Burizalor's impending arrival in DF-616's Earth. They were even warned of a massive army comprised of various enemies from other dimensions.

"Damn it, I didn't want to believe X and Keke at first when they said Burizalor's back, but now I can't overlook this anymore!" Dimitri growled, realizing his efforts ended up being for naught.

"Especially now Burizalor's forged an alliance with the Warlord and that Cyrus character," Karin was dismayed.

Kensuke snorted. "So, Tai and company's main nemesis joined forces with the ambiguously gay duo Ace and Gary." He obviously referred to the Warlord and Cyrus while insulting them. "I knew I should've let you let me kill those two when I had the chance. Right, X?"

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **For the Reunion**_ **)**

" _Well, there's no changing the past. And no, Dimitri don't bother using your time machine to correct our mistake here._ " X telepathically conversed with them.

"I wasn't planning to," Dimitri plainly said.

"How long until Burizalor lands in Tai's dimension?" Karin asked X.

" _A few hours, but he seems to be delaying on purpose. This will give you time to amass as many allies here as you can. There's a good chance Burizalor may be sending unpleasant surprises in your dimension!_ "

"Great," Karin sighed. "All right, we'll get everyone else up to speed!"

" _Yeah, our friends are prepping for the trio's arrival and we'll be heading down to help them in the fight. Burizalor, Warlord, and Cyrus won't succeed in their endeavors!_ " X vowed. " _Let's win this, my friends!_ "

Athena entered the room carrying PinkPatamon. "Is everything ok? Karin? Dimitri? Uncle Ken?"

Looking over to hers and Dimitri's future daughter, Karin nodded. "No, we're all about to fight soon, honey."

"But, you can definitely fight with us," Kensuke advised her.

"Who's the bad guy we're fighting?"

"An old enemy of Tai's," Dimitri answered his daughter's inquiry.

"An enemy of Uncle Tai?" Athena furrowed her brows. "No one's going to hurt Uncle Tai! Me and PinkPatamon will fight, too!"

"Always love your enthusiasm, Athena," Kensuke shared his niece's passion. "I'm raring to go, too!"

Faith turned to Dimitri. "Should we let Athena fight?"

"Athena's grown as a fighter. She's got a lot to prove," Dimitri whispered as he beckoned Athena over. "Let's fight as a family, Athena." He palmed his future daughter's head and ruffled her hair.

"I won't let you down!" Athena chirped as she hugged her parents and Uncle Ken.

"Ok, now let's go and tell the others!" Karin openly declared.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Other World/X's Planet**_

Once he finished contacting his DF-616 and YYGDM-01 allies, X let out a deep sigh and turned around. His eyes fell on a small green dinosaur with large gray fin-like spike on his head. He had the size and build of Agumon.

"So, I take it they're getting ready?" The little dinosaur Digimon asked X.

Taking off his X mask, Max smiled to his 'partner'. "They have and we're gonna make our move here shortly."

"Have you already contacted our Final Fantasy and Pokemon friends as well?" Keke asked him. "Red, Cloud and Tidus' groups in their respective worlds?"

"Yeah, they're all set. After all, apparently Burizalor, the Warlord, and Cyrus went into their worlds to gather new recruits. We owe that much to our new friends after they helped us save their worlds during our recent dimension travels. Ryo from the YYGDM-01 dimension is doing his part gathering the Data Squad from their world as well as another Tai and the Digidestined from a completely different world. They'll all be stationed for battle in Takato, Takuya, and Karin's dimension. So, anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Nope, you answered all I needed to know. Thanks, Max." She smiled to him.

After addressing Keke's concerns, Max turned to his small dinosaur partner. "You ready for some action, Gojiramon?"

"You bet I am, Max!" Gojiramon eagerly replied. "And so are my friends!"

Max and Gojiramon turned to face the other D3s with Digimon partners of their own. These Digimon just so happen to be Gojiramon's best friends.

Keke was seen carrying large red grub-like caterpillar with beady blue eyes and a pincers for a mouth.

"Mosuramon," Gojiramon addressed the caterpillar. He turned over to Sam, who had a brown lizard-like reptile with spikes on his back and membrane around his legs/arms used for gliding. "Baranmon."

Then, Max and Gojiramon turned toward Tike, who had a red pterosaur-like reptile on his right shoulder.

"Radonmon," Gojiramon smiled to the pterosaur. He then shifted over to Kara, who had with her a yellow-furred Shisa dog sitting next to her. "Caesarmon."

Finally, he turned over to David with a small four-legged dinosaur-looking creature with spikes on its back and a horn on his nose; it looked like a cross between an ankylosaur and a crocodile. "And Angirasumon."

"We're ready to go and settle the score with Gaiganmon!" Angirasumon yelled out, speaking for himself and his Kaiju Digimon friends.

"And time for us to settle things with the Warlord," Keke said.

Tike popped his knuckles. "No way that chicken shit's slipping from us again! We're kicking him right up the devil's ass!"

"Damn straight, bro!" Kara concurred.

"Just make sure me and unc get some family quality time together," Sam was eager to get him a piece of the Warlord. "With my fists pounding his face!"

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll all get our licks in and then some," Max reassured his friend. "BW and Pikkan just left for the Digital World. They're going to rendezvous BanchoLeomon, Sheila, and the Bantyo Gang. We'll all meet on Earth. So, if any one of you don't feel about to fighting, I won't hold it against you."

"Are we kidding? We're not turning back after all the Warlord has done to us!" Keke said.

"Not to mention Burizalor coming back to terrorize our friends!" David added.

"And we're with you to the very end, Max!" Gojiramon shouted.

Nodding, Max turned around and raised a fist into the air. "It's go time, D3s!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Realm**_

Burizalor walked right out of a chamber as waiting for him outside was Cyrus. "Do we have all our bases covered, Cyrus?"

"Indeed, we have, Lord Burizalor. And all the recruits you have requested are ready. We'll be breaching several dimensions simultaneously using the tech implemented from the Warlord's dimension device."

"Most excellent and where may I ask is the Digital Warlord?"

"He's prepping Gaiganmon for the battle. He will be with us shortly."

"Very well then," the digital tyrant said with suspicions raised. "Sorbetmon!" He summoned for his minion, who just happened to answer his master's call.

"Yes, my lord? Have our men ready as we'll be disembarking back to dimension DF-616. Understood?"

"As you wish, my lord," Sorbetmon nodded.

"Oh, and Sorbetmon?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget about the contingency plan in case all should fail."

Reminded of this 'plan', Sorbetmon replied. "Um, yes sir!"

"Contingency plan, my lord?" Cyrus directly asked him.

"Nothing to be concerned with. I have my doubts I'll ever need to resort to it."

"As you say then, Lord Burizalor."

He sauntered over toward visual indicating a dimension door with the coordinates ' _DAT-15_ '. "Before we initiate our revenge campaign, I have arranged for a quick stop. Yes, I've painstakingly had my eye on this dimension for sometime."

"From what I understand, this is one of the many worlds where a Taichi exists, but one that isn't an Ascendant."

"Well, that is quite unfortunate... for him," Burizalor chortled as he tapped the visual with a finger. "Why don't I show introduce myself to these alternate Digidestined and test out the new power I've acquired?"

"Should make for some quality entertainment."

With that, Burizalor pressed the a switch that activated his ship's new dimension slip mechanism. The spaceship turned its cloaking on and slowly slipped through the portal leading them to...

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DAT-05/Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **お台場、東京、日本**_ _ **)**_

Fresh from their recent battle with Alphamon, the tri. Digidestined were enjoying the peace, but were left speculating when the next Digimon incursion could occur. It's been a week since the last battle between Omegamon and Alphamon.

Taichi Yagami and Agumon looked out into the sky enjoying the scenery. He had a lot to contemplate about, and who could blame him after the last battle. His view toward fighting had changed since his youthful days. While he still intends to fight to protect his friends and family, he greatly worried about the collateral damage he and his friends' Digimon have caused. The last fight with Alphamon left a section of Odaiba an absolute wreck.

Yamato Ishida and Gabumon arrived to see Taichi and Agumon. Behind him were the other Digidestined: Sora Takenouchi & Piyomon, Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon, Koushiro Izumi & Tentomon, Takeru Takashi & Patamon, Hikari Yagami & Tailmon, and the recent additions Meiko Mochizuki & Meikuumon. Only Jou and Gomamon are missing due to Jou recent distance from his friends.

Yamato has consistently been hounding Taichi to get over his insecurities that had plagued the seemingly once bold Bearer of Courage. This world for the Digidestined was near stark contrast to the DF-616 one; whereas the DF-616 was full of more vigor and energy, this world is more subdued. The DF-616 Digidestined had more unity than their DAT-05 counterparts who had been drifting apart until now thanks to the recent battles.

If there was a single thing these two worlds has in common: there were Digidestined to answer the call against digitized threats. That much was the same.

"Taichi, c'mon it's time to get going," Yamato called to his friend. "Koushiro wants to show us something."

"Oh?" Taichi looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Sorry, just reflecting again."

"I know it was just a week ago, but we need to look ahead to the future. To prepare for in case more Digimon materialize in our world... and prepare for that black knight again," Koushiro spoke up. "Besides, there's something I wanted to show you and the others back at my place. I've upgraded my tech to..."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Freeza Theme**_ **)**

Just then, the Digimon sensed a malevolent essence emanating. The tri. Digidestined notice their partners feeling uneasy.

"Patamon?" Takeru asked his partner.

"What's wrong, Tailmon?" Hikari asked, deeply concerned as Tailmon hissed.

"Augh, don't tell me it's that knight again!" Mimi shrieked.

"No, it's not..." Tailmon stopped as she and the others noticed electronic devices, including their phones malfunctioning briefly.

"Look!" Sora pointed to the sky as a large distortion formed, similar to the ones opened up by invading 'infected' Digimon that've been facing lately.

Meiko hugged Meikuumon tightly and whimpered. "No, please... not again."

"I see... a ship coming out?!" Koushiro was baffled at the sight of the ominous and odd-looking spaceship floating out.

"Why does that ship look so familiar?" Yamato wondered, meticulously eyeing the spaceship.

Then, to their surprise, Burizalor came floating out on his hover chair. The digital tyrant's face lit up with sheer and evil delight as his eyes fell on the tri. Digidestined.

"No way?! Is that Freeza?!" Taichi was flabbergasted by the invader's likeness to the iconic _Dragon Ball Z_ villain. However, while they both looked alike, Taichi's assumptions couldn't be more wrong.

Burizalor chortled evilly. "I take it from the silence you're wondering how I reached your world? Well, dimension hopping just so happens to be a convenient method of travel these days." He dismounted from his hover chair and floated off. "And no, I'm not this Freeza you confuse me for, Taichi."

"Hey, he knows your name!" Agumon exclaimed.

"But, how? We never even met...!"

"I haven't met _you_ , but I know and long to exact revenge on another _you_. But, at this point, I detest any Taichi... and I've been dying to test out my newfound power on some guinea pigs. Perhaps testing it out on a weaker Taichi will do wonders," Burizalor smirked as with a flick of his finger, a building exploded far behind the tri. Digidestined.

 **(End theme)**

Horrified, the tri. Digidestined witnessed Burizalor blowing up a building in one-shot. Taichi was immediately reminded of the destruction caused from the battle with Alphamon.

"Taichi!" Agumon tended to his partner. "C'mon, get up!"

"Holy crap, I didn't even see that!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Th-that monster!" Hikari cried out in horror.

Yamato turned and shot an angry glare at the icy villain. "You bastard! What was that for?! There were probably people in there!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai Insert -** _ **Only a Chilling Elegy ~Freeza's Theme~**_ **(0:00 – 2:17))**

Burizalor blew on his finger and smirked. "And that was just my way of saying hello." He casted on eye on the crestfallen Bearer of Courage. "Heh, seems this Taichi is faint-hearted coward compared to my Ascendant nemesis. This shall prove to be most effortless. Now, Chosen of this dimension, I invite you to fight me with your very best. Come! For I, Lord Burizalor, want a decent warm-up before my inevitable fight with my Taichi!"

Yamato pulled out his Digivice. "You want some of us?! You got it!"

"And there you go shooting your mouth off at me like a certain Yamato I know. But, you don't even hold a candle to him."

"C'mon, Taichi! It's time to fight!" Agumon pleaded, shaking the teen hard.

"How would you like to start things off?" Burizalor beckoned Taichi and Yamato. "But, give it your all. I'm running on a tight schedule."

"...you want some of me?!" Taichi roared, taking out his Digivice. "Be careful what you wish for!"

"Ok, let's send the proverbial sheep to the slaughter," the tyrant muttered as a healthy red glow bathed over him. "Feel the wrath of the Crimson Devil coursing through me!" _They have no clue of the horror show I'm about to show them._

xxxxx

 _ **Spaceship**_

 **(5:16 – 5:43)**

Cyrus watched a monitor and heard the blood-curdling screams of the tri. Digidestined and their Digimon partners. A visual showed Burizalor, cloaked by a dark red dragon aura, mercilessly pounding on both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon like they were Rookies. Another screen showed Taichi on his knees in despair and Yamato boldly encouraging his partner soldier on.

As eruption occurred in the heat of the battle, Cyrus winced and pretended to show pity.

"Ooo, that's gonna leave a mark!" Cyrus shuddered. He then let out an unrestrained laugh. "Oh, not going for fatal blows I see? Guess you just wanted to rough them up some... yeah, this won't take long."

Just then, the Warlord entered and watched the fight with Cyrus.

"Heheh, just seeing any Digidestined getting their asses kicked brings a joyful smile to my face," the Warlord folded his arms. "Hmm, strange, I don't see that poser Davis, his friends, or even Kenny boy there. Where's my brother?"

"Seems they're around, but in this dimension somehow they were beaten and taken captive."

"Hmm, interesting. Oh well," the Warlord shrugged. "Not like I care if anything happens to my weak sauce brother. These weaklings for Digidestined will be test subjects for our recent strength increase. Ooo, man, I almost feel bad for them" He said with sarcasm in his tone. "Not. This is gonna be messy."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Vengeance Begins! The Buriza Forces Strike!**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** The legacy of Dimension Missions continues with the Digimon tri. Cast as guest stars. Tri!Taichi and his friends are about to endure Burizalor's Hall of Pain. :D

As of this post, _Digimon Adventure tri._ will have already released five films with the final one, _Future_ , coming out in May 2018. When this chapter was released, only the first film, _Reunion_ , came out. How time flies. The tri. series has been dubbed into English with the first four films been released with the next dubbed film coming soon. Now that I've seen much of tri. (except for most of the fifth film; that's gotta change soon) there may be elements from that series incorporated into this and _Cross Generations_. Already Maki and Daigo exist in this series in similar roles, but are not among the original Chosen in DF-616. Meiko will make a cameo in this arc, but nothing else beyond that.

Oh man, could we see Tai (DF-616) and Taichi (tri.) meet at some point? We shall see!

 _DAT-05_ : Should be obvious: _Digimon Adventure tri. 2005._ (three years following in-universe 2002).

Warlord asking about his brother's tri. Counterpart and then acting like he gives a fuck. Some brother he is, ain't he? Don't change, Sam Ichijouji.

This chapter also marks the _Ascendancy_ debut of Jacomon the Galactic Patrolman (thanks Chaosblazer)! If you're following Chaosblazer's _Accel Stream: Side Story Slamfest_ , Jacomon showed up to meet Mimi. It would explain as to why she and Palmon are now on friendlier terms with Jacomon.

Another surprise: the DF-616 Ryo is Jacomon's partner. Even if Jacomon doesn't want to admit it. Hence the buddy cop concept. :P

Also, DF-616!Ryo reunites Ken, but hasn't personally met the other Digidestined until now. So I'm adapting just parts of Ryo's story to fit his placement in DF-616. Didn't go too deep into this, but that's fine. Their brief interaction is all you need to know their relationship in this universe these days. Their previous adventures do play out similarly like in 02. DF-616!Ryo disappears on another Digital World and meets Jacomon instead of leaving this universe.

Next time: A brief look at Tai and Matt's training with Whismon. And the Three Fiends' first strike on the DF-616 dimension, leading to a face-off with our heroes and the unveiling of their new recruits.

Until then, send a review and stay cool!


	22. Vengeance Begins! Buriza Forces Strike!

**A/N:** The Resurrection B continues as the Fiends' invasion closes in and our heroes prepare to face them.

But first, Burizalor decides to make the tri. dimension his personal punching bag.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act III: Resurrection B  
**_ _ **Chapter XXII: Vengeance Begins! The Buriza Forces Strike!**_

xxxxx

Dimension Coordinates  
 **DF-616:** _Digimon Fusion Kai_ dimension  
 **YYGDM-01:** _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ mainstream dimension  
 **DAT-05:** _Digimon Adventure/02/tri._ dimension  
 **FF7-97:** _Final Fantasy 7_ dimension  
 **FFX-01:** _Final Fantasy X_ dimension

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DAT-05/Odaiba, Tokyo (**_ _ **東京のお台場**_ _ **)**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Freeza's Theme**_ **)**

Having been brought to the worst absolute despair in his life, Taichi Yagami couldn't believe how swiftly and easily his group were beaten. He looked around to see all his Chosen and Digimon friends beaten.

"Ohohoho, what's wrong? Given up all hope?" Burizalor openly taunted Taichi, who turned and glared him furiously. "Oh, there's that spark that reminds me so much of my Taichi. The one I truly want to kill. You're just a warm-up before the main event."

"You keep saying... _my_ Taichi this... _my_ Taichi that... there's another me out there?"

The tyrant's smirk faded as he lifted a finger. "I asked myself the same question, but then one of my loyal colleagues discovered the wonders of dimension travel. It appears there exists numerous doppelgangers scattered across various realities. All seemingly different in some aspects, but all share one common trait: you all possess a courageous quality that I absolutely abhor with every fiber of my being." His red eyes flared as his defeat at Omega X's hand continued burning into his mind. That humiliating defeat, from his point of view, kept eating away at him even in his time in Digital Limbo.

"This other me. He must've done something to you that made you hate him... enough to come to my world and beat me up over it," Taichi cringed, struggling to stand on his own. "Why take it out on me?! I have nothing to do with your beef with this other me!"

"Because I cannot rest until I've purged every Taichi in existence. You, my friend, are going to join them."

Glancing over to WarGreymon, Taichi gritted his teeth. "Then, take me. Leave my friends out of this!" He pleaded.

"Ah, spoken like a coward," Burizalor chortled, licking his black lips. "The Taichi I seek would never ask me to spare his friends. No, he'd fight me to the bitter end until one of us can go no more. He'd risk his own life to protect them. You? I don't see a hero, but just a gutless coward lacking resolve."

"You don't know a damn thing about me, you outsider!" Taichi yelled out, clenching his fists as he rushed the digital tyrant.

"Mistake number one," he whispered, firing the first shot.

"Augh!" Taichi let out an agonizing and pained cry. He dropped to a knee and saw a burned mark on his left knee where Burizalor shot him. "AUGH! WARGREYMON!"

"TAICHI!" WarGreymon roared as he flew at the tyrant at fast speed. He went to behead Burizalor with his Dramon Killer claws, but Burizalor turned and caught his claws with one hand.

Burizalor merely turned his head and chortled amused. "Is this truly all you have?" With one punch, he uppercutted WarGreymon and sent him sailing into the air. Making short work of the Mega, he turned setting his sights on Taichi again. "Now where were we?"

As his eyes settled on Taichi, all the tyrant could see is Omega X in his place. This unhinged the tyrant even further.

Suddenly, Tagomamon and Shisamimon emerged from the ship as they landed beside their master.

"Lord Burizalor, do you want us to get rid of the others?" Tagomamon asked his master.

Shisamimon pounded a fist into his palm. "Permission request for me to beat on WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon?"

"Stand down!" Burizalor ordered his two underlings back.

"Yes, sir!" The two backed away.

"Do keep his friends off my back though," Burizalor said, not taking his eyes off Taichi. "Don't you worry, after I get rid of you, I'll send all your friends to hell as well."

"No, big brother!" Hikari cried out.

"Damn you..." Yamato growled, folding an arm over Takeru. "This monster wants us dead just because of some grudge he has with some other counterparts of ours?"

Meiko held Meicoomon close and whimpered fearfully. "Stop this... please stop this..." She was comforted by Mimi.

Scowling and chattering his teeth with anger, Burizalor went off. "Just remembering that merciful action he showed me. I became that simian's charitable case! Ohhh, that face of his... _his_ face is _your_ face. It makes my blood boil! I will make sure you die and suffer by my hands! Oh yes!" He raised his finger and pointed at Taichi again. "I can't imagine the face my nemesis would have if he saw me torturing you and letting you suffer! I'd imagine he'd resent me for what I'm about to do!"

"No! Taichi!" Yamato yelled for his friend as he and MetalGarurumon rushed in to save Taichi, but Shisamimon and Tagomamon interceded them.

Shisamimon punched MetalGarurumon back, knocking him back into Gabumon again. Tagomamon then planted a fist into Yamato, making him double over.

"Yamato!" Takeru cried out to his brother, holding a battered Patamon in his arms.

"None shall get in Lord Burizalor's way!" Tagomamon threatened the Chosen.

A blinding flash of light pierced through Taichi's right leg, causing him to tip over and fall. He let out a blood-curdling scream, sending chills down his friends' backs. Hikari could only watch in horror while her brother was at Burizalor's mercy.

"Oho, will that be enough for you?" Burizalor smiled darkly, keeping his finger pointed to Taichi. "Now hurry and run like the coward I believe you are. If you don't, you'll die with a whimper."

Burizalor fired another beam that pierced through Taichi's left shoulder. The teen stumbled back screaming out in agony.

"Ooo, did that hurt?!" Chuckling with cruel delight, Burizalor taunted the quivering teen. "Are you in pain? You have to understand, my resentment for my universe's Taichi is too much to be satisfied with this!" He fired another beam that went through Taichi's right knee.

" _ **AUGH!**_ "

"C'mon, why aren't you running?"

Succumbing to the grievous wounds, Taichi fell to both knees and panting heavily.

"What's this?! Can't find the resolve to even run like the coward you are?!"

Burizalor shot Taichi's right arm, causing blood to spill from his wound.

"It's like I said, the Taichi I want would _never_ give up so early on!"

The tyrant continued his ruthless attack and shot up Taichi's left arm. Taichi fell face first on the ground.

"It's quite frankly insulting if you believe for a second you're allowed to stand in front of me!"

Burizalor shot a beam into Taichi's back, causing him to scream even further.

"Can't move anymore? If that's so, then why don't you plead for your worthless life? Beg me to stop! Say it! Say, 'Please Lord Burizalor, spare my worthless life! Spare all my worthless friends' lives!' Now cry! Shed tears as you scream in agony!"

Taichi slowly raised his head as his vision started to blur. He didn't realize it but he was starting to bleed out from his wounds.

"That's it. Look at me and beg me to spare your life!" He let out an unrestrained cackle that brought dread to the Chosen. "That said, I never had any plans to spare any of your worthless lives! You're just practice before I hunt down the real game!" He raised his finger over his head and hovered into the air. From his finger tip, he formed a small black ball of destructive energy. From this black ball, rings of red light leaked out and surged around the ball. The power from RedNovaDemon augmented Burizalor's attack. "Serves you right, worms! This world shall perish at the hands of Lord Burizalor!"

WarGreymon bellowed loudly and hastily dashed for Burizalor. He formed a massive _**Terra Force**_ and hurled it for the tyrant. However, Shisamimon intercepted the sphere and backhanded it aside. WarGreymon nonetheless charged and spun around into a spinning tornado-like motion, going for his _**Brave Tornado**_. He attempted to pull out all the stops to save his partner from certain demise.

"TAICHI!"

Hearing the faint roars of his partner, Taichi came to and groaned, pain escaping his mouth. "War... Greymon..."

 **(End theme)**

Burizalor's attack erupted as a streak of red light emerged with a beast's visage. The power from RedNovaDemon blasted WarGreymon back with enough force to shatter his body armor and send WarGreymon crashing to the ground.

"WARGREYMON!" The Chosen cried out in horror.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai Insert -** _ **Only a Chilling Elegy ~Freeza's Theme~**_ **(0:00 – 2:17))**

"Now, where were we?" Burizalor chuckled as he floated into the air as the red demonic cloak covered him. "This is what five months of training will do for someone whose latent potential had been kept locked tight for so long. Now I possess the ingredients necessary to grind all my enemies into dust!" He charged up another black ball and raised it overhead. A malignant grin etched on his face. "Let's cleanse this world of you, Chosen!"

The other Chosen huddled together realizing that their efforts had been in vain. Their defeat had just cost them their beautiful world.

Unbeknownst to everyone present, a small silver draconian creature, with a red cloak and a pair of goggles, monitored the disastrous event. It grew every more apprehensive of the 'icy outsider's' intervention with the events that were supposed unfold in this world. Now with Burizalor's incursion meddling with this universe's fated turn of events, action was required to set things back to their natural course.

The creature vanished out of sight to parts and for reasons unknown. Quite possibly to relay a message to someone in the Digital World.

Taichi grimaced and closed his eyes, ashamed of what he's been reduced to. _I've let everyone down! We just weren't strong enough to beat him! Whoever this other me is... please... if you're out there... save us!_

"Now... _**PERISH!**_ " Burizalor screamed angrily, throwing down his destructive ball.

Both Tagomamon and Shisamimon took to the air to avoid getting caught within the destructive blast's range.

xxxxx

 _ **Spaceship**_

Sorbetmon poked his face through a glass window to witness a blinding flash of red light erupt seemingly destroying the defeated Chosen and all of Odaiba.

"Sorbetmon, don't we all love to admire our master's handiwork?" Cyrus startled the short blue alien, who whirled around quickly.

"General Cyrus..." Before Sorbetmon could finish, Cyrus slammed his hand against the wall above Sorbetmon's head.

"Now tell me this contingency plan you and Lord Burizalor have in mind."

 **(5:16 – 5:43)**

After Cyrus forced him to speak, an evil grin formed on the man's face. Just then, Burizalor radioed in to Cyrus and Sorbetmon.

" _Sorbetmon, Cyrus, once we're done collecting anything of value from this world, we'll be departing back to our dimension. Are we clear?_ "

"Yes, Lord Burizalor, we hear you loud and clear!" Cyrus addressed him respectfully. He turned to Sorbetmon and snapped his fingers. "Sorbetmon, send your men to comb the area and see if there's anything we can find that will be of use to us."

"Yes, sir!" Sorbetmon complied.

 **(End theme)**

Grinning, Cyrus turned away and monitored the screen displaying the ruins of Odaiba.

"Glorious work, Lord Burizalor. Now that's my idea of cosmic cleansing," Cyrus smirked as he turned off the visual. "One more thing, Sorbetmon!"

"Um, yes sir?"

"How is Project-BebiMephisto going?"

"He's 90 percent complete. He should be ready once we return to our dimension."

Cyrus nodded. "Most excellent. He'll be our trump card for the impending war. Make any final modifications to ensure there aren't imperfections to hinder his completion."

"As you wish sir! Our scientists are working around the clock as we speak!"

"Perfect. And check if our new recruits are ready for deployment soon."

"Yes, General Cyrus!"

Clasping his hands, Cyrus chuckled darkly. "Good. Everything goes well. Now to tie up any more loose ends before we depart." _Getting rid of these Chosen was simple enough, but the real test shall come when we confront the ones in our dimension. And with the powers RedNovaDemon bestowed us, we can't lose._

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

For the past few months, Tai and Matt have spent between alternating dimension missions and training with Whismon. For the most part, they've spent nearly all their free time in Beerusmon's world training with the Digital God of Destruction's aide.

As of now, it was another round of sparring with the master.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Training With Whis**_ **)**

Tai and Matt flew forward unloading a flurry of attacks on Whismon. Whismon easily dodged and parried their attacks as if they were children. VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon even tried to land strikes on Whismon, but all to no avail.

Just as Tai was about to punch Whismon, something in the back of his mind clicked and he froze in his place. It was right there he felt something was wrong.

 _There it is again! What's this bad omen I've been getting lately...?!_

 _'Whoever this other me is... please... if you're out there... save us!_ '

 _What?! Who is that?!_ Tai's eyes napped wide open as he seemingly heard a faint voice belonging to Taichi (tri).

"Your guard's down, Taichi," Whismon addressed the Bearer of Courage, landing a palm strike into Tai and knocking him away.

"Ugh, you should be paying attention, Tai!" Matt snapped as jetted up and joined ZeedGarurumon to attack Whismon.

VictoryGreymon flew down beside Tai and offered a hand. "Tai, are you ok? You just blanked out there for a second."

"Yeah, sorry..."

"Is something on your mind?"

"Well, more like something's been bugging me. I've been getting this bad omen and just now I could've sworn I heard a faint voice... that almost sounded familiar pleading for help."

VictoryGreymon was taken aback, inquiring out of curiosity. "Who is it?"

"It's gonna sound strange, but the voice sounded how I used to sound. I can't explain..."

With little effort, Whismon made short work of both Matt and ZeedGarurumon with chops to the back of their heads. ZeedGarurumon regressed back to Gabumon. He carried both over to meet with Tai and VictoryGreymon.

 **(End theme)**

"Mind sharing that with the class, Taichi?" Whismon overheard him.

"Maybe I'm just overworking myself? I mean between training here and the few dimension missions I've taken, maybe I'm just going crazy."

"Or, perhaps since becoming an Ascendant God your senses are starting to heighten," Whismon said. "Digital Gods such as Lord Beerusmon and myself have acute hearing that permits us to hear activities beyond other dimensions. That includes other universes within the Nexus."

"Ok, then it's going to sound strange, but this voice sounds almost like me when I was a kid."

Whismon nodded. "Oh, I see."

"And he's pleading for help, but I don't even know where this voice is coming from. If he's in another universe or even still alive."

Whismon added with smirk. "Well, it should come as no shock there are other yous in different universes. Though I'm far as I'm far you're the only one who's an Ascendant. That's not counting the alternate futures and realities that've branched off from this dimension's continuum."

"Oh, right there was an alternate me that died in Dimitri's future. But, this voice..."

"Likely came from the other universes separated from dimension, but who's to say if he's still alive or not. While you have been doing splendidly clearing out dimensions of the recent malignant dark agents, unfortunately not all dimensions can't be saved. We can all only do so much."

"I just wish I knew where this other me is and if I can do something..." Tai pondered until Matt and Gabumon both awoke.

"What are you three babbling on about?" scoffed Matt, seen rubbing his head.

VictoryGreymon regressed to Agumon and helped Gabumon up.

"Want to get something to eat, Gabumon?"

"Sure, my friend. Thank you..."

"And I can help with that killer headache you probably got from Whismon."

"Yes, thanks, Agumon."

Matt sat down watching Agumon and Gabumon fetch some food from a den.

"Anyhow, Tai, this isn't the first time you've been distracted. It's going to hinder your performance," Whismon advised him.

"You mean, you noticed?"

"Yes."

Matt interjected. "Yes and it's gotten to be annoying. You know better than anyone not to let anything distract you from training!"

"Sorry, Matt and Lord Whismon."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **The Teachings of Whis**_ **)**

Whismon turned away smiling as he beckoned Tai and Matt to follow him down a flight of stairs.

"Not only are you distracted, but you're still thinking before you move rather than just moving. I'm afraid overthinking is becoming a strong habit of yours, Matt. This overthinking is limiting your fighting speed." As Whismon said this, he snatched a bee from a lily at fast speed. "Messages can only travel through the nervous system so fast. When you rely on physical thoughts for action, you lose previous fighting time."

The Bearer of Courage managed a chuckle. "He's right you do like to overthink things, Matt! You and Yamato both!"

"Oh, shut up!" Matt retorted. "You only think less before you're so damn gung-ho about situations!"

"Your end goal is to have mastered the ability to each have part of your body think and move independently of the other parts," Whismon lectured them. "Admittedly, this is becoming exceedingly difficult. Even Lord Beerusmon hasn't mastered it and he's a Digital God. If only you overcome the learning curve, you'd be able to avoid any danger no matter how severe."

Whismon walked down the flight stairs and entered an open space. Tai and Matt followed him down as they surveyed a beautiful garden full of a variety of flowers.

"Allow me to take you through every step of the training required in the most meticulous fashion..." He chuckled. "...in exchange for delicious foods of course."

"Oh, and you mean your body reacts without having to think?" Matt inquired.

"That's exactly right!"

"Heh, hate to say this, but you stepped in poo again."

 **(End theme)**

As soon as Tai said this, Whismon saw his foot on top of a pink swirl-shaped poo. He screamed out like a girl and wiped his foot over some rocks.

"Oh my! How embarrassing!" Whismon faked a laugh, trying to save face. "Yes, thank you for reminding me to watch my step, Tai!"

"You're welcome I guess," Tai chuckled.

"Though while my feet think for themselves, I never said anything about my _shoes_!"

"Right, so can we go on?" Matt asked.

"Anyway let's get back to you, Matt."

"What about me?"

"You're certainly an extraordinary fighter on your own. Yet when that dark persona, Yamato, left you, you've lost a bit of that edge."

"Edge you say?"

"Yes, without that edge, here you are always a step behind him. Am I right?"

Matt snorted as Whismon got him where it hurt. "Oh, you just had to bring _that_ up!"

"Do you know why you're Tai's lesser."

"Oh teach me o' wise one!" The Bearer of Friendship turned away with a miffed look.

"You walk through life with a chip on your shoulder and your nerves wound too tight. This tension makes it harder to move and fight to your full potential. Your first lesson is to relax. Then and only then will you find a way to regain that edge, which is the essential ingredient that will allow you to exceed even Tai's level."

"So, in other words, you just gotta take it easy and go with the flow like me!" Tai patted Matt's back.

However, at this instant, Whismon narrowed his eyes and focused on Tai.

"But, you have your flaws, too, Taichi."

"What...?"

 _ **Bam!**_

Whismon swiftly landed a punch to Tai's right side. Doubling over, Tai cringed and held his new sore spot. Having come out of their hut with food, Agumon and Gabumon saw Tai on his knees.

"Hey, something's wrong with Tai, Agumon!"

"Tai! What happened?!"

As Agumon and Gabumon reached their partners, Agumon checked on Tai specifically.

"Are you going to be ok, Tai?"

"What was that for, Lord Whismon?!" Tai snapped at the deity.

"Yeah, that looked like a sucker punch!" Agumon pointed out.

"Being too relaxed can be a weakness," Whismon lectured them. "Don't get me started on the issues on your overconfidence. No matter how strong you are physically, if you let your focus waver, you're doomed to fail. I've noticed many times when you're so sure yourself, you let your guard down in battle."

Matt managed a sardonic chuckle. "He's got you pegged down to a T, Tai."

Tai whined. "Well, I still think that was a cheapshot!"

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged OST –** _ **The Oppressed**_ **)**

Just then, Beerusmon came walking toward them seemingly still half asleep.

"What is going on over here?" Beerusmon asked them all with eyes closed and yawning. "Some of us are trying to sleep y'know!" His nose twitched as he sneezed out a purple energy ball that hurtled toward Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon's direction.

The four instinctively evaded Beerusmon's blast, which flew out off the planet and one-shotted a distant planet.

 _ **Boom!**_

A big explosion emanated where a blinding flash of light and a shockwave swept through Beerusmon's world. Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon covered their eyes from the blinding light.

"Sheesh, that was one heck of a sneeze!" Tai yelped. "If Lord Beerusmon hit us with that, you'd be scraping us off the ground!"

"Oh that'd totally suck!" Agumon cried out.

Whismon casually waved it off. "He gets like this when he's sleeping. It could be worse. He plunged this world into darkness when he accidentally destroyed those two suns."

"Wait, if he blew them up, how are they even there now?" Tai asked with curiosity piqued.

"Are you powerful enough to create stars?!" Agumon asked.

"Of course, in rare cases like this I simply perform a _temporal do-over._ "

The Bearer of Courage asked, completely confused. "What does that mean?"

"I reverse time to right before the incident occurs and instead of letting Beerusmon do it, I give him a nice bop on the noggin!"

Matt glared intently at Whismon. "Ok, what the hell are you? Explain!"

"Ohoho! Now what's the best way to explain this? I'm simply the life form known as Whismon. Most often or not, it's my simple job to look after Lord Beerusmon..."

"Oh yeah, that's totally not a vague description," Matt replied sarcastically.

As he awoke to the sound of their constant chit-chatting, Beerusmon uncurled his tail from a tree branch he was hanging on. His blurry vision clarified as he zoomed in on Tai and Matt. He growled and hopped off the tree to confront them.

"...oh, so that's how you deal with Lord Beerusmon, huh?" Tai asked before Beerusmon walked up and confronted him.

"Hey, what are you two punch jockeys doing up here?"

As he heard Beerusmon, Tai flinched and he turned nervously facing him.

"Oh, hi, Lord Beerusmon! We asked your servant, Whismon, to train us!"

"Oh, I figured that much I'm not an idiot. What I mean is how did you two get up here?"

"Please don't be mad with us, your lordship! I got in touch with Lord Whismon and asked him to bring us here!"

Whismon cleared his throat.

"I can't sense your energy to find this place so I asked and we had to hitch a ride here with him! It was the only way!"

"Oh, so Whismon brought you here?" Beerusmon pivoted and eyed his servant. "Let me guess all it took to get on your good side was something high in calories!"

"Yep, you guessed right!" Tai chuckled.

"And why is it important to build your strength, Taichi? I hope this secret training isn't some hair brained scheme of you gunning my job as a destroyer."

"Oh no, Lord Beerusmon! I'd never want your job! All I want is for me and Agumon to get stronger!"

Matt interjected. "Also, I'm not letting these two leave me and Gabumon in the dust. So, I came to train, too."

Whismon sighed. "It hasn't dawned on me until now how poorly you two get along. If you ever found a way to work together, you'd even go toe to toe with Lord Beerusmon."

"No one asked to hear your opinion, Whismon! Can it!" An irked Digital God of Destruction chided his servant.

Matt scoffed. "Please, we tried that once and I'll never let that happen again."

"Matt doesn't bug me as much as I seem to annoy him, but when it comes to fighting nowadays I work on my own."

Whismon shook his head. "Well, I said my piece."

 **(End theme)**

"So, I take it's break time?" Agumon asked. "Look, I brought us some food!"

"Great, let's have lunch," Tai smiled at that notion. "Oh, Lord Whismon, will I be able to find out about that world with that supposed other me?"

"I'll try look into it, but I've got to run somewhere first."

"I see. All right, Agumon, let's dig in!"

Matt sat down with Gabumon as they started eating.

"Another you? What's this all about, Tai?" Matt asked him.

"Believe me it's going to sound strange, but I heard another me in my head pleading for help. I thought my mind was going crazy, but Lord Whismon said since becoming an Ascendant God my senses have been getting stronger. That includes my hearing. I'm now supposedly able to hear things from beyond our own universe."

Matt suspiciously eyed Tai. "That's peculiar. You're able to hear things beyond our physical universe? But, what I'd like to know where this other you is calling from. Another dimension?"

"I think that's a possibility, but we're not sure if he and his world are still intact. Lord Whismon did warn some worlds could end up being destroyed by those dark agents we've been fighting against lately."

"Yes, I know that," Matt bit into a piece of bread.

"I hope somehow that other me's been able to save his world. Hate to say it, but I've got my things to worry about... still, I've gotten a bad feeling that something else is going on."

"And that is?"

"Like as if an old enemy from the past has crept back from the hole he should've stayed in." Tai said rather vaguely, which earned him suspicion from Matt.

xxxxx

 _ **Spaceship**_

Having departed from the DAT-05 dimension, the Three Fiends plotted their next course back to the DF-616 dimension. Burizalor stared quietly through a glass window, reflecting to the senseless destruction he had caused to the DAT-05 dimension. He reflected back to the other Taichi laying helpless and powerless to fight back.

"I don't expect my nemesis to fall so easily like that worm. I know you, you've gotten much stronger if I'm led to believe you've slain the D-Reaper," the digital tyrant muttered. His train of thoughts were interrupted by a knock. "You may proceed." He turned his hover chair around to see Cyrus walk in. "Ah, General Cyrus, do you have news to report?"

"All our new recruits are prepped and ready at your command, your liege."

"Excellent, and how about Project-SIN? Have you unleashed it into the Nexus?"

"Yes, and that should certainly draw out the attention of the deities."

"It'll be the trump card that hopefully gets Beerusmon off my back. I don't need that foolish God of Destruction to get in the way of my vengeance!"

Cyrus nodded. "As you say, Project-SIN will begin its destruction across the Nexus sea. Since I'm here, Project-BebiMephisto is ready."

Grinning darkly, Burizalor spoke up. "Then, let us commence the day of reckoning on my Taichi's world."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **ゆめのしま、 ときょ、 じゃぱん**_ _ **)/11:30 AM**_

A peaceful day on Yumenoshima was about to see its darkest hour.

The day of reckoning was upon them.

A dark vortex opened up like a zipper opening up. The fabrics of the physical realm tore up. Every electronic in the area suddenly faced brief power outages. If that weren't enough to garner the attention of the masses, the next thing would.

Everyone paused to see what looked like a warship poking out through the big wormhole.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Freeza's Army Attacks**_ **)**

The Fiends' spaceship ominously emerged out of a large wormhole. It coasted over passed the island of dreams. While casting a big shadow over them, numerous bystanders noticed the invading ship floating away. The ship floated off several miles off the island landmark.

Flocks of birds swarmed away sensing the unmitigated despair set to be brought upon the world. The oceans stirred, signifying the impending disaster.

The spaceship paused and landed on an islet. A few slot doors opened up, allowing a flood of a hundred Buriza soldiers to emerge in tandem. Sorbetmon, Tagomamon, and Shisamimon hovered out from the roof. Floating behind these three were the Three Fiends. Cyrus floated onto the right side. The Digital Warlord and Gaiganmon floated up to the left side. Finally, Burizalor emerged inside his hover chair. The villains set their sights on Yumenoshima.

xxxxx

After having gathered enough allies to fight with them, TK & Angemon, Kari & Angewomon, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, Sheila. And the Bantyo Gang headed for the exact location where the Fiends landed.

BanchoLeomon's eyes shot open as he sensed the villains' malevolent power amassed. "They've finally landed!"

BanchoGolemon bellowed. "Team Bantyo, we're to attack the enemy with relentless force! Don't let up!"

BanchoStingmon, BanchoLilimon, and BanchoMamemon shouted together. "Right!"

TK clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "So, it's really _him_. Burizalor's back and even stronger than ever!"

"And of course, he didn't come alone. He's amassed an army, but that's not my concern..." Angemon muttered.

"He brought two more equally powerful beings," Angewomon sensed Cyrus and the Warlord.

"That's got to be Cyrus and the Digital Warlord," the Bearer of Hope said. "Cyrus is another guy I wished stayed dead."

Kari resolved and added. "This is our chance to save our worlds, everyone. Hopefully we won't need my brother and your brother, TK."

"That's just it, Kari. He's back because he wants your brother, Kari, but like you said we can defeat him long before Tai and my brother will even know what's happened."

"I hope you're right, TK."

"Let's all suck it up and go everyone! We kick their asses! They won't be kicking ours!" Pikkan rallied everyone together. "Finally, I'll get my hands on the Warlord, but taking down Burizalor will be a chance to up my reputation."

"You head, Pikkan! We're taking the fight to these monsters!" The Bearer of Light declared, putting on a brave demeanor that would make her brother proud. "To Yumenoshima, guys!"

BanchoLeomon smiled proudly and nodded. "Good to see you're taking charge, Kari. Just like your brother."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Burizalor got a perfect view of Yumenoshima and waved his hand.

"Move aside. You're blocking the view."

With that, several soldiers floated to the opposite sides to grant their lord a much less obstructed view. Burizalor raised his finger and after a tick of a heartbeat he fired a small red beam that hurtled through the sea. As the beam cut through the water, it impacted the side of Yumenoshima.

A brief flash of white light engulfed the whole island and then a split second later...

 _ **Boom!**_

...the entire island's surface, including all of its buildings, landmarks, and innocent lives were wiped off the map entirely! It was a shot heard across the Japanese coasts.

Burizalor laughed upon the act of cruelty he's committed. "Ohohoho! Destroying a human city is certainly a fun way to say hello. Just like I did to that not-Taichi's own city."

"Now that should draw their attention out," Cyrus chortled darkly.

"I've always had my own philosophy: the best approach is the direct one."

"Now we wait for the dust mites to come to us," the cold tyrant said, awaiting for his Chosen and Ascendant nemesis.

xxxxx

Sensing the horrific power that wiped off Yumenoshima, Max & Gojiramon, BW, Keke & Mosuramon, Tike & Radonmon, Kara & Caesarmon, David & Angirasumon, and Sam & Baranmon jetted onward faster than they ever had before.

"That cold blooded son of a bitch!" Sam snapped.

"He, the Warlord, and the rest of them are gonna pay for this!" Keke shouted.

"This time we're finally settling this!" BW said.

"Got that right!" Tike yelled out as he flew ahead with Radonmon.

"Bro, wait up!" Kara cried out.

"Well, bro, can we win?" BW asked Max, who was flying ahead of everyone else.

Max answered vaguely. "Honestly now? I have no earthly idea."

xxxxx

The Buriza soldiers looked on and gasped in awe over their master's destructive power, which had been hailed as legendary. Now they were witnesses to Burizalor's terrifying power.

Just then, Burizalor, the Warlord, and Cyrus noticed the first of many oppositions arriving in tandem. They sighted BanchoLeomon & his Bantyo Gang, TK & Angemon, Kari & Angewomon, Pikkan, and Sheila off to their right. They had dreadful looks seeing the tyrant was alive and well.

Burizalor pivoted and faced them with an evil smirk etched on his scaly face.

"Well, well, who finally showed up," Cyrus smirked, chuckling darkly.

"Except, where's that bastard Max and his motley crew?" wondered the Warlord.

Just then, Max, the D3s', the D3s' Kaijuu Digimon, and BW landed right next to BanchoLeomon and company. They stood their ground facing the Three Fiends and their massive army.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Freeza Is Resurrected**_ **)**

"Spoke too soon," Warlord grinned evilly. "How's it been my old nemesis?" He addressed Max and the D3s. "Ah, I see you've brought your new pets with you!" He nodded to Gaiganmon. "Yes, because I brought my friend with me. Now we can settle things from a month ago on Planet Kaijuu!"

Tike scoffed. "That jerk-off loves hearing himself talk."

Max furrowed his brows at the Warlord and his accomplices. "We're going to do more than settle some scores." He pivoted over to BanchoLeomon, TK, Kari, and the others. "Glad you're all... wait, there's a few missing."

"Davis and Sonja should be coming here anytime now," TK replied.

Nodding, Max looked over to Kari. "Can you still access Homeostasis' powers when we need it?"

"Yeah, even though I haven't been training much her power still resonates with me."

"Good," Max said.

"HEY! MAKE ROOM FOR US!" The voice of Davis was heard from above. Everyone looked up to see him, Imperialdramon, Ken & GranKuwagamon, Yolei & Valkyrimon, and Sonja descending on their location. "Sup, guys?! Sorry we're late!"

"Actually, we should apologize," Ken spoke up. "We had to make a few reinforcement calls. It took Tony a while to respond."

"Tony?" TK asked.

"Yeah, but he was in some summit in California and he said he'd get here fast," Yolei said.

"I need to ask, but where are the others Digidestined?" BanchoLeomon inquired to Davis, Ken, and Yolei.

"Some couldn't make it, namely Joe and Cody," Ken explained. "Izzy stayed behind to contact anyone he can get."

"And any others are probably delayed," the purple-haired Bearer of Caring said, adjusting her glasses. "But, since we're here..." She gulped nervously upon seeing Burizalor and his army. "Wow, that's a whole lot of them."

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue AC/DC –** _ **Thunderstruck**_ **)**

Suddenly, the sound of AC/DC is heard blaring in the distance. The louder the music got, the closer _he_ was from touching down. Everyone attentively turned around and saw a man in a red and golden armored suit drop in. Iron Man made a swift landing right next to the Kai group.

"Sorry, guys! Didn't mean to keep ya waiting!" Iron Man apologized, shutting off his music.

"Glad you can join us, Tony," Max added with a chuckle.

"Oh, keep us waiting will ya?!" Yolei shouted at Iron Man's face. "What the hell, Tony?!"

"Geez, what? I'm only late by a minute or two? Give or take? What more do you want out of me, woman?!"

 **(End theme)**

"That's besides the point... seems a few others are absent," Keke noticed. "Namely Dee."

"I can vouch for that!" A voice called from above.

Dorothy and Avengemon landed right next to her friends and allies.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Dorothy waved to the Kai Destined and company.

"Ah, Dorothy! Glad you're here!" Kara shouted.

"Dee can't make it cause he's asleep for a month's hibernation, but me and Avengemon will gladly take his place!" Dorothy announced with a thumbs up. "After all, I helped Tai defeat Bebimon! Time to prove my worth as a world savior!"

Avengemon smashed his fists together. "And ready to deliver justice to evil-doers!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Inescapable Fear**_ **)**

Suddenly, the Three Fiends interjected into their conversation with Cyrus and the Warlord descending closer to them. The Warlord glared down Ken, Yolei, and Sam Jr intently with a maniacal grin.

"As if Max being here wasn't good enough, seeing my own family here is just the perfect icing on the cake," the Warlord chuckled evilly, widening his grin. "Let's see, my wonderful nephew, my bitch of a sister in law, and good ol' Kenny boy. Isn't this just a touching reunion?"

"Sam..." Ken blanched in aghast at the sight of the Digital Warlord. Memories of his brother quickly filled his thoughts as he looked at the Warlord's face. That rush of nostalgic memories were crushed by the harsh and cruel reality of what the former Sam Ichijouji had become. "No, you're no my brother anymore. I've resigned the fact my real brother died long ago. Whatever _you_ are now, you're just a creature wearing his face!"

Warlord feigned hurtfulness and pressed a hand on his chest. "Oh, that really hurt, Kenny boy. How could you say that to the only brother you've ever had...? Oh wait, I don't give a fuck!" He laughed maniacally.

"Lay off!" Sam Jr. cut off the Warlord. "After all the crap you've put us through, I feel even worse sharing your namesake."

"Oooh, that really hurt, dear nephew" the villain replied sarcastically. "Not."

Cyrus set his sights on TK and smirked evilly. "Oh, Takeru. Look at how strong you've become. It's such a shame your dear brother, Matt, couldn't make it. Guess he couldn't be bothered to show up."

"More like he and Tai are out of this world somewhere. You won't even need to worry about fighting them!" The Bearer of Hope told him off. "You'll be fighting us instead! Right, Kari?"

Kari nodded firmly and glared down Burizalor.

"Oh, isn't this adorable? Siblings fighting for their brothers' honors," Burizalor replied with a mocking chortle. He descended closer toward his adversaries with his eyes on Kari. "Killing Taichi's sister will only half-satisfy me, but nonetheless will be more than enough incentive to bring him out of hiding!"

As Kari and Angewomon frowned to this, TK and Angemon stayed close to them.

"You want Tai? You'll also have to go through us first, you monster!" Max retorted against Burizalor's threat.

"You tell him, Max!" Gojiramon encouraged him.

Chortling, Burizalor spoke out against his opposition. "Oh, I'll exact my glorious revenge on Taichi in due time. It will just be that much more rewarding going through you lot. After all, I know you'll present me a bigger change than those weak fools led by that spineless coward in that other dimension." He vaguely referred to his brief visit to dimension DAT-05.

"Wait, other dimension?" BW wondered out loud. "Max, what does he mean?"

"Looks like it didn't take long for Burizalor to learn the ways of dimension travel," he replied. "He can sure as hell thank the Warlord and Cyrus for that."

"Call me an opportunist, but in order to further spread my terror, learning the method of dimension travel would ensure me that I'd have more than one world to toy with," Burizalor added, curling his lips and smiled dastardly. "Did you think I'd pass up such an opportunity? Indeed, I've been able to scour through a few dimensions that intrigued me. One such world contained a similar group of Digidestined, but none of the Ascendant powers that would prove a problem for me. I easily ravaged their world and left them in mentally broken states. To them, it was the worst thing to ever happen to them. But for me, it was just another day on the job."

"Another group of Digidestined? Like us?" TK whispered.

"I don't like the sound of this," Angemon scowled.

"Not that it matters. I'm here now to continue my path of vengeance," Burizalor stated. "Through me and my colleagues' recent dimension travels, we happened upon several worlds and recruited some worthy additions to my Buriza Army. As we speak, they're now spreading into a few dimensions by now. Soon, my vengeance will be felt across many dimensions." With a snap of his finger, he beckoned Sorbetmon to press a switch.

Just then, three visuals appeared and formed screens that displayed live feed of the three points of interest Burizalor chose to invade.

One screen showed the world of YuYuGiDigiMoon (YYGDM-01) right in the middle of Shinjuku.

"No way, he's managed to breach into Takato, Takuya, and Karin's world!" Kari exclaimed in shock.

"Not surprised. The Warlord and Cyrus probably told him about it," Max muttered, painstakingly watching the screen.

The visual showing YYGDM-01 featured Buriza Force troops, Shadow Creepers from _Final Fantasy VII_ , Xenomorph aliens, Daleks, and some Dex Type Digimon.

"What...?! No way! Are those really...?!" Davis gawked at the Shadow Creepers, Xenomorphs, and Daleks.

"Burizalor managed to recruit Daleks from Doctor Who and Xenomorphs?!" David freaked out.

"Must've taken a lot of persuasion to win Daleks to your side," Max addressed the Three Fiends. "Furthermore, there's no way Xenomorphs would willingly join villains. They operate of their own parasitic will."

"True, but they wouldn't resist our mind control devices," Cyrus shot back. "Now they serve us."

On the visual, a massive Buriza Army were quickly confronted by YYGDM-01's available defenders: Sailor Senshi (Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, & Tuxedo Kamen), the Spirit Detectives (Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, & Kuwabara), the Data Squad team, the Duelists (Yugi, Kaiba, Tea, Lyn, Joey, and Mai), Tai & Matt (YYGDM) w/Omegamon, Davis & Ken (YYGDM) w/Imperialdramon, Athenamon, Ryo & Cyberdramon, the Chimeras (Larry Stonebagel & Maya Kitajima), Aoshi Inuki, Cammy Hino, and Lance Canebrook & Pharaohmon.

"No way! That's us, Ken!" Davis gaped as he pointed to another Davis and Ken with an Imperialdramon.

"Must be one of our other dimension counterparts!" Ken exclaimed.

"It's another version of my brother..." Kari was awestruck.

"We learned there's other worlds with our own alternate counterparts," TK said.

"Yes, but these versions of you live in a world linked to the YYGDM-01 dimension. Trust me it's a long story I don't have time to delve into now," Max added, shifting his attention back on the Three Fiends.

"And let's see what's on door number two!" The Warlord pointed to the second visual, which showed live feed of the _Final Fantasy VII_ dimension (FF7-97).

The second visual showed the Beast Tamers (BlazeGallantmon, StormSakuyamon, QuakeGargomon, & AuroraInumon), YamiLeomon (Kouichi's Z-Hybrid form), Valkyrie Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Yui & ShadowMetalGarurumon, and Athena & Andromedamon (PinkPatamon's Ultimate form) join by Team Avalanche.

Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Barrett, Vincent Valentine, Red XIII, Cid, Cait Sith, and Yuffie Kisaragi stood alongside the YYGDM team. They were foretold about a possible invasion sent by the Three Fiends beforehand by Max, and needless to say they came prepared.

However, their opposition turned out more than they bargained with. On the opposite side, they faced down seemingly unstoppable odds. Facing Team YYGDM/Avalanche were all the WEAPONS: Diamond Weapon, Sapphire Weapon, Ruby Weapon, Emerald Weapon, and Ultima Weapon.

"And for the third visual!" Cyrus announced as the third screen showed a live feed of the _Final Fantasy X_ dimension (FFX-01).

The third visual displayed Shu Ouma, Inori Yuzuriha, Tidus, Yuna, and Ventimon (Izumi's Z-Hybrid form) against Dark Valefor.

The feed then switched to a group consisting of Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura, Wakka, Lulu, and Yetimon (Tomoki's Z-Hybrid) against Dark Ifrit and Dark Shiva.

The feed switched to another location in the same dimension: Sailor Ixion, Rikku, and Donarmon (Junpei's Z-Hybrid) against Dark Ixion.

It then switched to another location, showing Gai Tsutsugami, Mana Ouma, and Auron against Dark Bahamut.

The feed switched to a new location, showing Philippe Sagara & Artemismon, Valkyrie Skuld, and Paine against Dark Anima.

Another location feed in the FFX dimension showed KaiserGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, and Kimahri against Dark Yojimbo.

Finally, Sailors Varuna, Quaoar, and Eris stood against the Dark Magus Sisters.

"It's all our other dimension friends! Good call warning them ahead of time, Max," Keke pointed out.

"Good grief, how many dimensions did they visit?! They literally recruited all kinds of bad guys and monsters!" Davis exclaimed.

"What does it matter? We're going to put them down permanently," Pikkan snorted, cracking his knuckles. "BanchoLeomon, are you and your team ready?"

BanchoLeomon nodded as he rallied his Bantyo crew behind him. "Let's give them hell."

Gojiramon tugged on Max's arm. "And we're gonna kick their butts, too, Max!"

"Yeah, count on it, buddy," Max said, keeping his eye on the Three Fiends. "Tai and Matt aren't here, but we'll fight in their place instead. Warlord, we have an old settle to score."

"I'm counting on you and your crew to give it all you got," Warlord accepted Max's challenge. "And Gaiganmon will make mincemeat out of your little monster friends!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Gojiramon spat out, snarling toward the Warlord and Gaiganmon.

 **(End theme)**

As his hoverchair floated into the air, Burizalor viewed the heroes' gathering. He then sighted Odaiba, Tokyo in the far distance as a crafty smirk formed on his face.

"I've had a thought. This small stretch of land hardly constitutes as a proper location for our battlefield. Warlord, Cyrus, what do you say we spread our forces to the Chosen's home turf?"

Cyrus smirked at this idea. "Oh, a divide and conquer strategy? I like that sound of that."

"We spread out troops out and these fools will have no choice but stop them from ravaging their home," Warlord formed a maniacal grin. "They'll have no choice but try to save as many helpless people as possible."

"Damn it, they wouldn't!" Sam cried out.

Iron Man remarked. "Tell me he's joking."

"When these three say they're going to do something, ten times out of ten, they're gonna do it!" TK exclaimed with disgust.

"I won't let them have their way!" Dorothy said, beckoning to Avengemon.

"Well that's enough talk, why don't we start thinning out the herd?" Burizalor suggested, signaling to Sorbetmon.

"Troops! Spread out and attack!" Sorbetmon declared, pointing the troops toward the heroes and to Odaiba. "Show no mercy!"

And with that, the opposing sides clashed and the battle was ignited.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Across Dimensions Part Deux (or Two?)**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** This chapter is adapted from _Resurrection B_ chapter 3 and partly chapter 4. Not much in the way of differences. Next chapter, I may be extending some battle scenes for the secondary and tertiary characters since I won't be showcasing the YYGDM-01 battles in this version.

Burizalor torturing Taichi is a reference to Freeza shooting up/torturing Gohan in Super (which I've only seen via clips). And just for the record, if it seems like the tri. characters are scapegoats in this, it's to build heat on Burizalor and make you hate the bastard (in wrestling terms, he would be the heel and he needs the heat build-up before his fight with the DFK babyfaces). Moreover it examines how vehement his hate is toward Tai.

This chapter also showcases the two Tais. So you could compare and contrast the two's personas (and POVs). And it seems DFK!Tai has gained a new ability, being an Ascendant God now, of hearing things through time and space (to a certain degree; he'll be very limited as to what he can hear across dimensions; in this instance, perhaps the only reason he can hear a voice from another dimension is because it's another Tai, so that's no applicable to just anyone else).

So, how about that Godzillamon (who I'm basing off the Final Wars look)? Gojiramon sure went through a growth spurt. This is just a preview of what's coming when the D3s cross paths with the Warlord again. But, I didn't want to give away too much. Can't spoil y'all that much. :P

Credit goes to maxacorn for Gojiramon and his evolution line. Likewise, credit goes to Ford1114 for the other Kaijuu Digimon's evolution lines.

Evolution lines for the other Kaijuu Digimon will be unveiled soon. To also put things into perspective, the Kaijuu Digimon's Rookie forms are like the Tamers' partners in that their strength can rival Ultimates. Godzillamon pretty much dwarfs Greymon, Growlmon, and GeoGreymon's sizes.

Surprise guest enemies: the deadly Xenomorphs from the _Alien_ franchise, Shadow Creepers from _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_ , and the Daleks from _Doctor Who_. Just to show that the Fiends became proactive with dimension travel and hadn't been sitting on their asses twiddling with their thumbs.

Gee, I wonder what Project- _BebiMephisto_ and Project- _SIN_ seem to be implying. You'll find out by next chapter. :P

What to expect next time: The war against the Fiends and the Buriza Forces kick starts. Tai and Matt get an unexpected last-minute training sessions before their showdown with the Fiends. And that about covers it.

Until the next chapter, send a review. See you soon!


	23. Across Dimensions Part Deux (or Two?)

**A/N:** The Buriza Forces launch their attack on our heroes. Time for some secondary and tertiary characters to get some shine here. Hope you can spot any new scenes and extended fights.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act III: Resurrection B  
**_ _ **Chapter XXIII: Across Dimensions Part Deux (or Two?)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

"And begin!" Whismon shouted as Tai & VictoryGreymon and Matt & ZeedGarurumon went head to head for a quick spar.

Tai and Matt traded a quick series of fisticuffs. Matt went for a punch, which Tai parried and went for a punch of his own. Matt quickly caught Tai's punch and grabbed his arm. Tai broke loose from Matt's grip and rushed forward with a kick, sending Matt flying.

VictoryGreymon drew out his Dramon Breaker and swung it down. ZeedGarurumon swerved away, evading VictoryGreymon's attack.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Beerus' Tea Time**_ **)**

Whismon stood on the sidelines observing the sparring match.

"Are they still at it?" Beerusmon asked as he approached Whismon.

"Yes, of course they won't stop until they're ready to fight you, Lord Beerusmon."

The purple cat deity grunted. "Hah, they're welcome to try! By the way, I know you've been sneaking off to Earth a few times to grab some of their fancy delicacies. Have you brought me some?!"

"As a matter of fact, I was thinking of you, my lord," Whismon replied cheerily. He raised a hand and a pizza box materialized in his hand. "Special delivery!" he tossed the box to Lord Beerusmon.

Catching the pizza box, Beerusmon's nose twitched as he sniffed the fresh out of the oven aroma of pepperoni and cheese pizza. He opened the pizza box as his eyes lit up over the delicious looking pizza

"Oh my, this smell! My nostrils are flaring up!"

"I keep forgetting what the name of this popular Earth dish is, but everyone I've seen there seems to love."

"Well, time to give it my taste test. If it's good, I'll spare their world for another hundred years," Beerusmon licked his mouth, carrying the box with him. "I think I'll enjoy it while those four fools keep bashing their brains in!"

"It'll be a while before they're done sparring for the day," Whismon sighed, veering from Beerusmon as he eyed the Ascendant rivals and the Digimon exchanging attacks.

 **(End theme)**

Matt ran up and unloaded with a series of punches on Tai. Tai dodged and parried Matt's punches, enabling him to gain an upper hand. ZeedGarurumon swooped up and bit down on VictoryGreymon's sword. As ZeedGarurumon disarmed him, VictoryGreymon caught ZeedGarurumon with a tackle. VictoryGreymon tossed ZeedGarurumon around and threw him into the ground.

"Give up, ZeedGarurumon?" VictoryGreymon asked his sparring partner.

ZeedGarurumon got up, grunting hard while shaking off ground debris. "You wish!"

Tai grabbed Matt and tossed him overhead. Matt flipped around and kicked Tai in the chest.

"You've let your guard down!" Matt yelled out, to which Tai pushed Matt's foot away and used _**Instant Movement**_ to get behind him. "Gah!" As he whirled around, he turned into Tai's fist and was sent sailing back.

"Nah, my guard's up! You're the one who needs to keep his guard up!" Tai called out, laughing out loud. He watched Matt floating around wiping his side lip. "You wanna keep this up?"

"Stupid question to ask me," Matt scoffed in response, beckoning Tai to attack him.

As the Bearers of Courage and Friendship continued their hard-hitting spar, Whismon sat down on a rock with Beerusmon.

"Matt's certainly improved since he started training here. He was so adamant about getting ahead after that parasitic alien made use of his body and Ascendant power," Whismon observed Tai and Matt's heated spar. "No doubt Tai becoming Ascendant God pushed him, but that Bebimon creature was the final straw."

"Feh, Bebimon. They should've offered me a new delicious dish and I'd be happy to wipe out that nuisance in no time."

"If you weren't still asleep, perhaps, but thankfully Tai and his friends were able to purge that creature out of Matt," Whismon said, glaring intently into the tiny orb situated on his staff. "There was no need for us to intervene since Omega X was able to tap into his Ascendant God reserves. And with my training, he and Matt were able to delve into a deeper well."

Beerusmon snorted as he pulled out a pizza slice. "Just admit you're just prepping them to fight me. You're just wasting their time!"

"Oh, I wouldn't dare do such a thing, Lord Beerusmon! Go on, eat your meal before it gets cold."

"Fine, I'll eat it only because you say it's delicious!" Beerusmon bit into the warm cheese and sauce melting into his mouth. His face lit up with delight.

"I take it you like it?"

"Whismon, this one certainly hits the spot!"

Whismon chuckled. "Glad you like it." He painstakingly eyed the orb on his staff. His facial features conveyed a slight apprehensive glare. "Hmm, this ominous foreboding heading for Earth." _Why am I sensing RedNovaDemon's aura?_ He glanced from Beerusmon, and then shifted over to Tai and Matt. _I should break this to them... Lord Beerusmon's had issues with RedNovaDemon in the past. And to halt their training now. Oh, decisions, decisions!_ "Time out, Tai and Matt."

Tai and Matt ceased their sparring match.

"What's up, Whismon?" Tai asked the angel.

"We were just getting into it here," Matt said.

Whismon offered. "I figure we could accelerate y'alls training." He pointed to the orb sitting atop his staff. "You two and your Digimon partners could actually benefit in a dimension similar to the Room of Time you use in Azulongmon's realm."

"Wait, you house your own Room of Time in that staff of yours?!" The Bearer of Courage yelled out.

"Um, and you neglected to tell us this sooner?" Matt snorted.

"Well, I do love keeping surprises to myself! So sorry, but I figured you wouldn't need it," Whismon said. "I also wish to accelerate your training so you two are better utilize your Ascendant God powers."

"Whoa, then what are we waiting for?!" Tai exclaimed happily. He pivoted over to Matt. "Well, buddy? What do you say?"

"That's an offer I can't refuse."

"Call your Digimon partners over so we can start."

"VictoryGreymon!"

"ZeedGarurumon!"

"Yeah?" The two Digimon stopped their training.

"Come here, we've got a surprise," Tai beckoned them. "Seems Whismon wants to push our training further!"

VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon reconvened with Tai and Matt. They gathered under Whismon, who raised his staff.

"Now, open Time Dimension!" Whismon called out as his staff's orb glowed and pulled the four into it.

Beerusmon witnessed this with a scowl. "Whismon, you possibly don't think they'll survive in there?"

"Only one way to find out, Lord Beerusmon," the angel peeked inside the orb, which showed Tai & VictoryGreymon and Matt & ZeedGarurumon in a spacious dimension similar to the Room of Time.

xxxxx

 _ **Whismon's Time Room**_

"Wow! This is just like the Room of Time!" Tai gazed around in awe. "Except the gravity's here a little heavier."

"And that's going to stop you?" Matt said as he floated around with ZeedGarurumon.

"No way! We're taking full advantage of this!" Tai pumped his fists. "You ready, VictoryGreymon?"

"Ready when you are, Tai!" VictoryGreymon smashed both fists together, as intense flames burst from his knuckles.

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **ゆめのしま**_ _ **,**_ _ **ときょ**_ _ **,**_ _ **じゃぱん**_ _ **)/11:35 AM**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **Those Who Fight**_ **)**

The battle cries of hundreds of troops, the hisses of Xenomorphs, and roars of Daleks filled the area. The Shadow Creepers joined in with the Buriza Force troops, Xenomorphs, and Daleks to attack the Ascendants, Kai Destined, and their other cohorts.

"Spread out!" Max commanded. "Keep them as far away from Tokyo and its people!"

"Let's do this!" TK yelled out as he and Angemon readied for battle.

The D3s & the Kaijuu Digimon, TK & Angemon, Kari & Angewomon, BanchoLeomon & Bantyo gang, Pikkan, BW, and Sheila stayed behind to fight the central forces. Meanwhile, Davis & Imperialdramon, Ken & GranKuwagamon, Yolei & Valkyrimon, Dorothy & Avengemon, Sonja, and Iron Man headed off to intercept the Buriza Forces that went straight for Odaiba.

Max and Gojiramon first attacked a couple of Burizalor Force troops. Max punched one down and caught another with a spinning back kick. Gojiramon expelled his _**Atomic Flame**_ , which engulfed a Xenomorph and exposed it's weakness to fire as it exploded. The loud high-pitched scream of the slain Xenomorph filled the now crowded battlefield.

TK parried a fish-faced soldier's blows and caught him with a punch, sending him flying back. Angemon powered up his right and blasted away several Buriza soldiers with his _**Hand of Fate**_.

"Keep it up, Angemon!" TK encouraged his Digimon partner.

Kari rushed a few soldiers and hit them with successive calm strikes, knocking them all out. She looked up as Angewomon fired a _**Celestial Arrow**_ , taking out a Shadow Creeper.

"That's the way, Angewomon! Light conquers darkness!" Kari cried out.

Keke tossed two _**Rosemary Discs**_ , which sliced a Xenomorph in two and beheaded another. As two Buriza soldiers tried to ambush her, Mosuramon expelled threads that kept them at bay.

"Ok, Mosuramon! Let's get serious! Evolve!" Keke declared, pulling out a Digivice, which sent a pink beam that bathed over Mosuramon.

"Mosuramon _**Evolve to...!**_ " The Rookie-level caterpillar shouted as the pink light doubled as a cocoon, which while inside she underwent and completed her metamorphosis into a beautiful giant white moth with two colored wings. The colors of her wings consisted of red, blue, and gold. Tufts of white fur covered her body. Her enormous eyes became blue. She retained her mandible. " _ **Mothramon!**_ "

The giant moth flew over Keke and flapped her wings, sending a powerful gust of wind that sent several troops and Xenomorphs sailing back.

"All right, Mothramon!" Keke cheered her Digimon on. "Our training paid off!"

As Keke headed off to take care of the troops and Xenomorphs, Mothramon flew over to Angemon and Angewomon to provide aerial support against Shadow Creepers.

Two Daleks dropped in on Tike & Radonmon and David & Angirasumon. After the boys dispatched of two troops, they turned as the Daleks fired at them.

"Humans on sight!"

"Humans on sight!"

The Daleks shouted their trademark attack phrase. " _ **Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!**_ " They fired beams toward the Ascendant boys and their Digimon.

"Hang on!" Tike grabbed Radonmon as he flew them up.

David grabbed Angirasumon and dodged the incoming beams. "Yikes! I hear they shoot instant kill beams, right?!"

"Yeah, don't let them get ya, David!" Tike warned. "Man, Max would always tell us these guys were bad news!"

"Shall I evolve now, Tike?" Radonmon asked.

"Hang on, I got a better idea! Hey, David, follow my lead!" Tike beckoned his friend over.

"Ok!"

As the boys and their Kaijuu partners headed straight for the Daleks, the alien mutants. The Dalek fired their beams, which the Ascendant boys dodged like crazy.

"Hey over, here, ya oversized trash cans!" Tike stuck his tongue out. He then Radonmon, David, and Angirasumon, using _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport them out of harm's way.

The Daleks were left confused as to where they vanished. However, their scanners picked up on a biosignature trace right in between them. Tike materialized in the space between the Daleks and flipped them both off.

"Can ya read sign language?!" Tike goaded them

As Daleks took offense, they fired beams at Tike. Tike used _**Instant Movement**_ , making the Daleks blow their tops off.

 _ **Boom!**_

"Ahaha! Y'all are suckass shots!" Tike laughed at the two wrecked Daleks.

"Nice one, Tike!" David cheered him on.

"Heads up, Tike! We got company!" Radonmon yelled out as two Shadow Creepers flew down from above.

"We'll take care of this!" Angirasumon insisted as he jumped up out of David's arms.

Both Tike and David's Digivices lit up and shot beams that engulfed both Kaijuu Digimon.

"Hell yeah! Go for it, Radonmon!"

"Go, Angirasumon!"

"Radonmon _**Evolve to...!**_ " Radonmon shouted as the beam of light formed a shell over him. As the shell cracked open, a large red-skinned pterosaur with three yellow horns protruded, forming a 'crown'-like shape. " _ **Rodanmon!**_ "

"Angirasumon _**Evolve to...!**_ " Angirasumon roared as the beam of light covered him. In place of the small spiked ankylosaur was a gargantuan version of said creature with dark brown skin and silver spikes, which covered his back, shoulders, and tail. " _ **Anguirusmon!**_ "

Rodanmon jetted up and expelled a fiery blast, taking out one Shadow Creeper.

Anguirusmon rolled into a ball and smashed the other Shadow Creeper into the ground.

"BOOYAH!" Tike and David cheered their partners on.

Rodanmon and Anguirusmon let out triumphant roars as they turned their attention to some Buriza Force troops heading their way.

Sam lunged at a Buriza soldier and drilled a beam through his chest. He turned around to see Baranmon, who glided around avoiding Xenomorph acid spit.

"Baranmon!" Sam yelled out as he rushed and blasted away the Xenomorph.

Just then, four more Xenomorphs surrounded Sam and Baranmon.

"Take them out, Baranmon!" Sam commanded, taking out a Digivice.

As the Digivice lit up, Baranmon's body lit up with immense energy. His small body quickly expanded into an enormous size.

"Baranmon _**Evolve to...!**_ " Baranmon cried out as he emerged into a larger version of his Rookie form. The row of spikes on his back jutted out. " _ **Varanmon!**_ " Varanmon swiped at two Xenomorphs, sending them flying back and crushing them like the 'bugs' they are.

Sam formed a triangle with his hands, sending a _**Tri-Beam**_ at the other two Xenomorphs. After making short work of the aliens, Sam saw Kara taking down three Buriza troops.

"Caesarmon!" Kara beckoned her Digimon partner as she raised her Digivice.

"Caesarmon _**Evolve to...!**_ " Caesarmon roared as a golden light washed over him. He transformed from his miniature size into a gigantic biped shisa beast. Tufts of golden fur, expanding like a lion's mane, covered his head. " _ **KingCaesarmon!**_ "

KingCaesarmon raised his foot and stomped on the three Buriza soldiers. Kara fired off her variation of _**Special Beam Cannon**_ that took out a Buriza soldier and a Xenomorph.

"Nice! _King_ Caesarmon definitely fits you!" Kara shouted.

"Heh, why don't we show them who the real King of Monster is, buddy," Max winked to Gojiramon. He took out his Digivice.

"Let's kick some butt!" Gojiramon shouted as he jumped up and became engulfed in a golden pillar of light. "Gojiramon _**Evolve to! Godzillamon!**_ "

Godzillamon let out his trademark roar, which shook the whole island. He pivoted toward Buriza troops, Xenomorphs, and Shadow Creepers. He curled his giant lips and opened his mouth, firing off his _**Atomic Inferno**_ , which the blew away and incinerated the poor saps away.

 **(End theme)**

"What'ca think now, Warlord?! You want to send your guy to tangle with the King?!" Max goaded his nemesis, who watched with interest.

The Warlord unfolded his arms and raised his Dark Digivice. "Go, Gaiganmon. You're up!"

 **(Cue Godzilla: Final Wars OST –** _ **Gigan Awakens**_ **)**

With that, Gaiganmon descended as he evolved into Giganmon and confronted Godzillamon. The Kaijuu Digimon encircled each other in the middle of the sea. Godzillamon and Giganmon hastily rushed each other and clobbered each other, which was becoming reminiscent of the Japanese Kaijuu films.

"Yeah! Stay on him, Godzillamon!"

Warlord scowled. "The hell are you doing, Giganmon?! Get your ass up!"

Elsewhere, BanchoLeomon punched back a Buriza soldier and jumped kicked another down. He spun around and slashed another with his claws. Four Xenomorphs charged at him, swinging around their spiked tails.

"Feh, you don't want none of this!" BanchoLeomon snarled, drawing out his Pantera Sword. He beckoned the four aliens to attack him again.

As one lunged from behind, he swung his sword and cut it in two. He turned and saw another lunge from the front. He beheaded that Xenomorph. Another charged from the right, but BanchoLeomon ensnared the alien's neck and tossed it up. The other alien rushed him from opposite sides. He tossed his Pantera Sword up, which impaled through the alien's chest. He then discharged Ki blasts from his hands and obliterated the two Xenomorphs. As the Pantera Sword landed, it had the remaining Xenomorph pinned down. BanchoLeomon ripped out the sword and blasted the alien away.

Sheila made short work of three Buriza troops and two Xenomorphs. She used her paralysis threads to bind her victims.

"Finish them off now!" BanchoLeomon harshly ordered Sheila.

"I'm not deaf, kitty cat," Sheila shrugged, twisting the threads with her fingers as she snapped the troops and Xenomorphs' necks. She brushed her hair and turned to meet more Buriza troops. "Your funeral, boys." She taunted them with a seductive smirk.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Kill la Kill OST –** _ **Ira Gamagori Theme**_ **)**

"RAUGH! TRY PENETRATING THIS WALL!" BanchoGolemon roared, goading a few Buriza troops to attack him.

The troops wailed and punched on BanchoGolemon. BanchoGolemon glared down intensely.

"You call those punches, you pussies?! PATHETIC!" BanchoGolemon backhanded the troops, sending them sailing into the air. "If that's all you've got, you'll never break me, Team Bantyo's Impenetrable Wall! BanchoGolemon!"

Sitting on top of some slain Xenomorphs and paralyzed troops, BanchoStingmon fiddled with his claws. "Neutralizing these foes was a cinch for me. Nothing that a little venom can't do the trick. Right, BanchoMamemon?"

BanchoMamemon finished beating on a soldier. "You have that right. Thankfully BanchoLeomon trained us hard to prepare for a momentous day like this."

Sitting on a few dead Xenomorphs, BanchoLilimon snarked as she played with a green yo-yo. "Oh, please, I hardly broke a sweat. Maybe you're just trying too hard to impress BanchoLeomon?"

"Maybe you can lend us a hand more, BanchoLilimon? After all we are a team," BanchoMamemon said.

BanchoLilimon scoffed. "We may be a team, but every enemy kill for ourselves. By the way, I'm keeping up score and I've stacked up more kills than any of you three."

"Team Bantyo, there's plenty more where that came from! Keep at it and don't let up!" BanchoLeomon called to his team as he and Sheila headed off more Buriza troops.

BanchoGolemon barked. "You heard, our fearless leader! Keep fighting until we achieve victory!"

"Right!" The other three Bantyo Digimon shouted passionately as they spread out to thin out more of the enemy forces.

On another side of the battlefield, Pikkan was caught in an aerial battle with Daleks. He was surrounded by four, who prepared to fire at him.

" _ **Surrender now!**_ "

" _ **Or be EXTERMINATED!**_ "

"How about not, tinheads?" The Alterian smirked, smashing his fists together and unleashed his _**Thunder Flash Attack**_. He quickly targeted and blasted off the Daleks' heads.

As the Daleks tried putting up their barriers, try as they might but Pikkan's attack blew their tops off, causing them to fall to the ocean.

"What's that about extermination?" Pikkan remarked.

BW gathered immense energy in his hands and tossed his _**Terra Destroyer**_ , quickly obliterating three Shadow Creepers.

 **(End theme)**

Witnessing their troops and recruits being destroyed, Sorbetmon was fuming mad, but the Three Fiends stayed calm in the face of their situation.

"Sirs, permission granted to send Tagomamon and Shisamimon?" Sorbetmon asked them.

"Sure, why not?" Cyrus answered Sorbetmon's request. "After all, they survived training with us and have gotten a great deal stronger."

Burizalor complied with Sorbetmon's suggestion. "Send them down to fight. Tagomamon and Shisamimon, turn your attack on BanchoLeomon and Max Kamiya's crew."

"As you command, Lord Burizalor!" Tagomamon replied as he floated down.

"Will do sirs!" Shisamimon bowed as descended with Tagomamon.

Meanwhile, Burizalor floated over to Sorbetmon.

"Are Project-BebiMephisto and SIN ready to be initiated?"

"Ready to be unleashed on your command."

An evil smirk adorned the tyrant's face. "Excellent."

Just then, Tike and David turned to see Tagomamon near them. Shisamimon landed right near BanchoLeomon, Sheila, and the Bantyo Team.

"Ok, boys, let's see what you're made of," Tagomamon popped his knuckles and smirked, beckoning Tike and David to attack him.

"You want some of us?" Tike rolled his eyes. "Ok, but don't say we didn't warn ya!"

David dropped into a battle stance. "Bring it on!"

Keke, Kara, and Sam caught on to Tike and David's confrontation with Tagomamon.

BanchoLeomon readily drew his Pantera Sword and pointed it at Shisamimon. "You want some of this?"

Sheila scoffed at the red bull-horned alien. "There's only one of him. Piece of cake."

BanchoGolemon smashed his fists together. "You needn't worry, boss! We'll fight him in your place!" He called forth his colleagues to join him. "Because Team Bantyo will deliver the punishment to this fiend!"

Shisamimon growled deeply, irked by Team Bantyo's eccentric behavior. "You'll be eating those words, you punks."

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **お台場、東京、日本**_ _ **)/11:50 AM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **West City Stage**_ **)**

People fled in terror as an amassed gathering of Buriza troops sprayed laser blasts from their pistols. Others freely fired Ki blasts, sending thousands to flee for their lives. The streets became congested with vehicles being left behind as passengers stormed out for their lives.

"Hah, just look at the naked simians run!" A fish-lipped alien soldier cackled at the people.

"How about some target practice then?!" A peach-skinned humanoid added, aiming and preparing to blast away a crowd of people. "Don't take this seriously. We're just here to thin out the herds!"

As he fired, Davis dropped down out of nowhere and batted the beam aside.

"What the...?!" Before the two soldiers could finish, Ken dropped down behind them and smashed their heads together.

"Nice one, Ken!" Davis shot his friend a thumbs up.

"Behind you!" Ken warned.

Not even looking over his shoulder, Davis elbowed a Buriza soldier in the gut and grabbed him. Giving him a farewell salute complete with a grin, Davis tossed the enemy soldier and let Imperialdramon obliterate him with a _**Positron Laser**_.

"GranKuwagamon, let's clear these streets of this filth!" Ken called out, referring to the enemy as the filth. Having recently learned to fly and harness his suppressed Ascendant power, Ken took to the air and flew alongside GranKuwagamon.

"Imperialdramon, we've got work to do!" Davis said, but before he left he saw Sonja going to town on some Buriza troops. "How are you holding up, babe?!"

"What does it look like? Bored now," Sonja scoffed, booting a soldier in the face and breaking his neck. She quickly sighted Daleks descending toward them. "Heads up, Davis!"

"Great, it's the flying trash cans! Hey, just what did Burizalor offer you to fight on his side?!" Davis demanded, to which the Daleks responded by firing at him.

Davis backflipped, evading the Dalek's deadly blasts. He retaliated by lobbing successive Ki blasts, which the Daleks absorbed using their shields.

"Nuts!"

" _ **Burizalor offered let us deliver any Ascendant to Lord Davros for experimentation! And to assimilate Digimon kind!**_ " A Dalek answered lifelessly.

Another Dalek roared. " _ **And now you all shall face annihilation! EXTERMINATE!**_ "

" _ **EXTERMINATE!**_ "

As the Daleks fired blasts, Davis and Sonja quickly evaded. Imperialdramon glided over the Dalek army and dropped a _**Positron Laser**_ , which knocked away the Daleks.

"Imperialdramon, you're making yourself a bigger target for them! Let's go Ascendant form!" Davis beckoned to his partner.

" _ **EXTERMINATE!**_ " A Dalek fired a beam toward Imperialdramon, who quickly de-evolved into Veemon and flew right into Davis.

As Davis and Veemon grasped hands, a golden column of light engulfed the partners. They merged to become Ultima X. The Bearer of Miracles floated up bathed in golden energy.

"Now that's more like it," Sonja smirked, forming a yellow disc in her right hand and beheading a Dalek with it.

xxxxx

 _ **Near Rainbow Bridge (**_ _ **レインボーブリッジ**_ _ **)/11:52 AM**_

As Ultima X and Sonja took the fight to the Daleks, Dorothy and Avengemon helped evacuate the Odaiba people.

"This way!" Dorothy glided over the crowds with Avengemon. Both helped lead them toward the Rainbow Bridge.

Just then, the crowds fled once Xenomorphs and Buriza troops landed on the bridge. The troops opened fire on the people. Xenomorphs were unleashed.

"Everyone, get back!" Dorothy called out, diving head-on and through the Buriza soldiers. She pulled out and brandished her staff. She swung her staff, making it extend and batted away many Buriza soldiers.

Avengemon raced over and blasted a few Xenomorphs away. He grabbed a Buriza soldier and tossed him into another. He then fired a blast and deleted the soldiers.

Dorothy swung around her staff several times, spinning so quickly she used her own momentum and launched herself toward Xenomorphs and Buriza troops. She cupped her hands to her right side to forge a ball of blue Ki. She fired off a _**Tsunami Wave**_ that swept away and obliterated them.

"Whew, that should clear the bridge!" She yelled out in elation. "This way, folks!"

"Follow us through the bridge!" Avengemon called to the people.

"Sheesh, where are you Tai?!" Dorothy wondered about her foster father's whereabouts. She and Avengemon paused as they sighted Xenomorphs crawling and scaling down the bridge. "We've got to keep these things as far away from the people, Avengemon!"

"And we will, Dorothy!"

"Times like these I wish Dee wasn't asleep. Maybe I should wake him. Oh well, can't be helped!" Dorothy sighed, brandishing and twirling her staff. "Ok, you overgrown bugs, bring it!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Not too far off from the bridge, Yolei and Valkyrimon aided in evacuating more people out of Odaiba. They saw Ken and GranKuwagamon heading their way.

"Ken! How are Sam and the others doing?" Yolei asked worryingly about their future son and his friends.

"They're fighting off a large army back near what used to be Yumenoshima. It's horrible. Burizalor and his men pretty much wiped it off the map!" Ken conveyed his disdain for the tyrant's ruthless act. "And to make matters worse, the Warlord's back."

"Your brother's..."

"Correction, that monster is not my brother. My brother died along ago."

The purple-haired woman nodded understanding her boyfriend's past dilemmas. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Um, hate to interrupt, but we've got company!" Valkyrimon exclaimed as some Shadow Creepers headed their way.

"We can handle them, but just to make things quicker. GranKuwagamon?" Ken turned to his Digimon partner. He placed a hand over GranKuwagamon and took out his D-3. He invoked the little Ascendant power he recently tapped into.

"You're really going to do it, Ken?"

"Yeah, Yolei. I might have taken a bulk of Ascendant power through my Crest of Kindness, but it should be efficient enough," the Bearer of Kindness tapped into his Crest's power as GranKuwagamon turned into a pillar of lavender light.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Tien Theme**_ **)**

As Ken became consumed by the lavender light, he transformed right away into his Ascendant form. Emerging in their place was a warrior garbed in Kamen Rider armor motif, but was maskless and wearing golden spiky hair. Then, a Kamen Rider-like mask slid over his face. Ken had become the Ascendant known as Zordiark X, a form he recently gained via training with his son Sam.

"Man, I'll never get used to this," Yolei gazed in awe at Ken's transformation. "This is my second time seeing you like this, but it's surreal knowing you've become Ascendant." She smirked.

"I would've done it sooner if I hadn't been putting it off. I have our son, Sam, to thank for this," Zordiark X said as he jetted forward and intercepted the Shadow Creepers. "Going somewhere?!" With that, he amassed a purple orb of energy and tossed it to the Shadow Creepers, quickly wiping them out.

"Here come some more fodder!" Yolei shouted as a few Buriza soldiers fired beams at their direction.

Both Zordiark X and Valkyrimon interceded the Buriza troops' blasts as they tore through the enemy forces.

xxxxx

Iron Man made good for the Japanese people by evacuating them. He further showed his heroics by blasting away building debris that nearly crushed civilians.

"Thank you, Iron Man!" A Japanese youth hollered for his new hero.

"My pleasure. Now, everyone get out of here and head for safety!" Iron Man ordered.

As the citizens fled, Iron Man was left behind to deal with some pests. He froze up hearing loud hissing. Iron Man slowly turned his head, scanning heat signals emanating from six different sources.

"Hey, didn't I see y'all in those Sigourney Weaver movies?" Iron Man noticed six Xenomorphs encircling him and hissing loudly. He saw one gap its mouth revealing its trademark 'second mouth'. "Didn't your mother teach you not to stick your tongue out? Not nice." He fired a small missile that blew up the Xenomorph.

The other five Xenomorphs sprang away avoiding the explosion.

"All right, boys. Line 'em up. Who goes first?" Iron Man then proceeded to pulse blast each Xenomorph into gory fashion. "Screw it, you're all fair game." He noticed the alien's blood eating through the ground. "Acid for blood? So glad that stuff didn't mess up my suit. JARVIS, analyze the substance." With that, the AI in his suit scanned the acid blood.

" _ **The substance contains molecular acid.**_ "

"Yikes, that'll burn through anything. Are there more of these things?"

" _ **Allow me to scan perimeters.**_ "

Tony saw what JARVIS was scanning and picked up on similar heat signals to the Xenomorphs. "Oh great, just what I need. Well, I've got Tai's friends to help out. Let's go evacuate more people, JARVIS."

Just then, he noticed a bolt of thunder shoot down in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" Tony was taken by surprise by this development. "There's no storm clouds out today. Wait, I've heard about thunder of this nature in New Mexico. Just as Phil described it. No way, can it be…?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Several Buriza troops and Xenomorphs approached a tall blonde-haired and bearded burly figure covered in a lightning aura. The figure raised a hammer overhead and slammed it down hard, sending the soldiers and creatures flying back.

The figure gritted and summoned a bolt of thunder through his mystical hammer. "The Odinson has arrived to deal punishment to you, otherworlders!" He swung and bashed a Xenomorph's head wide open with it and knocked away a Buriza troop with a bolt. "Have at thee!"

xxxxx

 _ **Outside of Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Shinjuku District, Japan (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/**_ _ **12:05 PM**_

 **(Cue Independence Day OST -** _ **Base Attack**_ **(0:45-6:13))**

The military lined up as they doubled their manpower and weapons to barricade the entrance to the government building. They fired upon the Buriza troops, Xenomorphs, and a Dalek. Even their conventional weaponry didn't put a dent to the Fiends' forces. The Buriza soldiers quickly cut through the military's defenses. Xenomorphs lunged at a few unsuspecting soldiers and punctured holes in them using their second mouths. The Dalek's barriers helped absorb the military's blows and fired beams that killed a handful of soldiers.

"You call yourselves a military?! Pathetic!" A Buriza grunt laughed at the 'inferior' opposition he and his men were dealing with.

The Dalek roared vehemently. " _ **Humans shall since extinction! EXTERMINATE!**_ "

Just then, a bombardment of fireballs rained from above and blasted the ground, driving the enemy from the government building.

"Look!" A female soldier pointed to a giant phoenix Digimon descending and carrying Sora with her.

"And there's another!" Another soldier, a male, saw a golden Hercules beetle flying over the vicinity with Izzy.

"We'll take things from here!" Sora called out to the special forces.

Izzy was flabbergasted by the appearance of the famed Sci-Fi villains. "Please tell me I'm not seeing the creatures from the Alien movies and a Dalek!"

"It would make you feel better if I told you were."

"Not really, but Burizalor's soldiers will prove the most problematic," Izzy said, typed at his laptop to scan the enemies in the vicinity. "Even still, one Dalek is more than enough to wipe out the armed forces alone."

"Thank goodness we came," Sora added. "I can't believe Burizalor, the Warlord, and Cyrus were able to find Xenomorphs and Daleks!"

"Now we know what happens when villains make use of dimension travel. Bad things like this happen," the Bearer of Knowledge stated. "Thank goodness I happen to know these characters from all the collective shows and movies I binge during work time."

Sora blinked. "You watch TV?"

"Nope, online, because who still watches TV regularly these days?" Izzy shrugged. "Look, that's besides the point..."

"Humph two of the Chosen here?!" A Buriza soldier scoffed. "Commander, we shall eliminate them!"

"No questions asked! Attack the Chosen now!" Ordered a blue-skinned alien brute with a mustache.

As the Buriza soldiers fired on Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon, the Digimon evaded the barrage of blasts. Two Xenomorphs jumped up to attack, but Phoenixmon launched fiery blasts that burned the two aliens alive, reducing them to charred bits. HerculesKabuterimon mowed through some Buriza Force troops with his horn.

The lone Dalek floated up minimizing the distance between it and the two Digimon. The Who villain zeroed in on Izzy and Sora, firing blasts toward them. Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon swerved around the incoming blasts.

"Oh, this thing won't get off our butts already!" Sora wailed.

"Not if we fight back!" Izzy said, ordering HerculesKabuterimon to attack.

The Dalek fired another beam from its gunstick, to which Izzy summoned a weapon using his internal Crest power. He brought out his Shield of Knowledge, which deflected the beam to the Dalek. The blast hit the Dalek, neutralizing its defenses.

"Go for it, HerculesKabuterimon!"

The golden-armored behemoth discharged an electrical ball from its horn. His _**Mega Electro Shocker**_ impacted the Dalek and engulfed it. The electrical surge caused it to explode.

"Now, Phoenixmon!" Sora commanded while summoning a bow and arrows. She fired her Arrows of Love, which ignited a few Xenomorphs on fire and killed them.

Phoenixmon swooped down, flapping her wings and unleashing fiery projectiles that took down a few soldiers.

"Locked on target!" Bellowed the blue-skinned brute alien, pointing and firing toward Sora.

"Sora, behind you!" Phoenixmon called out to her partner. She quickly dove to save Sora.

As the beam came toward her, Sora turned and saw it coming toward her. Suddenly, her body seemed to instinctively move on its own without second thought. She swerved as the beam headed past her. Sora gasped realizing this.

"Huh?!" The alien balked in disbelief.

 _Did I just dodge that… on my own?!_ Sora thought, just realizing what she had done.

"Lucky dodge! Now dodge this!" The alien bellowed, preparing to fire at her.

Just then, Phoenixmon swooped down and launched a fiery blast at the alien. The blast quickly obliterated the alien.

"Nice save, Phoenixmon!" Sora called out.

Just then, one of the fallen Buriza troops recovered and aimed to shoot Sora. He fired, which Sora saw coming and stopped with her bow. She then fired an _**Arrow of Love**_ and deleted the Buriza troop.

"Sora, are you ok?!" Izzy called out to her.

Sora snapped out of it. "...Izzy? Yeah, over here!" She looked at her bow and her hand. _I was able to block that? I know I've been mental training, but this… it's like my reflexes got faster!_

"Sora," Phoenixmon landed behind the Bearer of Love. "I saw what you did. It looks like your reflexes have gotten better." She said, fully aware of Sora's secret training.

"Yeah…" Sora furrowed her brows, staring at her hand, which subtly glowed with red Ki. As she focused, the red aura on her hand faded. "C'mon, let's see if Izzy and HerculesKabuterimon need our help."

Observing the war from inside the top floor of the government building are Yamaki Mitsuo, Maki Himekawa, and Daigo Nishijima. They kept surveillance on the heated battles.

"Thank goodness they came through," Daigo said, sighing with relief.

"Always count on them, my friends," Yamaki said.

"Cutting it too close as far as I'm concerned," Maki furrowed her brows, folding her arms. "Yet I don't see the man of the hour."

"You mean Tai Kamiya? Yeah, I do wonder that myself," Daigo scratched his head in befuddlement. "You'd think he'd be here."

"He usually has a bad habit of showing up late," Yamaki informed them. "But, trust me, he'll get here."

"HELP!" Came a loud scream outside, causing Yamaki, Daigo, and Maki to look out for the source of the yell.

"Hey, isn't that?!" Daigo pointed outside.

"Help!" A young woman cried out fearfully.

They spotted a young woman with long dark hair and casual wear cornered by Buriza troops. The woman was holding an orange-haired cat with twin tails and helix-shaped tail tips.

Maki gaped in aghast. "Meiko Mochizuki! Ugh, what did I tell her about staying inside?!"

"Her Digimon, Meicoomon, should protect her!" Daigo added.

As he said this, Meicoomon's eyes flared as she prepared to defend Meiko from the Buriza troops.

"Never fear! Meryl's here!" Came a loud shout from out of nowhere.

Everyone, including Yamaki and his colleagues, looked up to see Meryl standing proudly with arms folded. Standing beside her were two Digimon: LadyDevimon and Angewomon.

"And with my two partners! We've come to fight in the champ's place! My father, Mummymon!" Meryl shouted as Sora, Izzy, and their Digimon sweatdropped and gawked at Meryl's hero entrance.

"Did Mummymon really send his own daughter to fight in his place?!" Sora exclaimed.

Izzy muttered. "Wouldn't surprise me."

Meryl was quick to correct them. "Wrong! I sneaked out our mansion without daddy's permission and vow to bring justice to the bad guys!"

Izzy and Sora facefaulted. "So, you've become an delinquent!"

"No! I'm going to make daddy proud!" Meryl heroically announced, raising her Digivice into the air. "LadyDevimon, Angewomon, it's justice time! Let's bring the evil-doers down!"

"As you command, Lady Meryl!" LadyDevimon and Angewomon shouted in unison.

With that, LadyDevimon and Angewomon dove toward the Buriza troops cornering Meiko Mochizuki and Meicoomon. The troops turned their attack and fired a barrage of blasts at Meryl's co-partners. LadyDevimon and Angewomon grasped each other's hands and spun around. They fired back unleashing a combination of _**Celestial Arrows**_ and _**Darkness Wave**_ to blast away the grunts.

"Bwuh?!" Meiko blanched in shock.

"Whoa, so cool!" Meicoomon gleamed happily.

They looked up to see Meryl flying down on a glider and landing near them.

"Hello, are you ok, miss and kitty?!"

"Um, yes, but you shouldn't be here, little girl."

Meicoomon purred. "We're ok now!"

"Little girl?! I'm daughter of the Digital World champ! Me and my friend, the Digidestined, came to save you!" Meryl blatantly shouted. "Stand behind us! We'll take care of the bad guys! LadyDevimon, Angewomon, merge!" She commanded as her co-partners pressed each other's palms together and vanished in a blinding flash of purple light.

As they combined, the angel and demoness became Mastemon.

Nearly everyone witnessing this were mystified by this. Even Sora, Izzy, and their Digimon were flabbergasted by this development.

"So, this is the Biomerger Meryl's partners have been able to do?" Phoenixmon remarked.

"It's surreal. Still can't believe LadyDevimon and Angewomon could combine," Sora blinked thrice.

"Never mind that, more help for us isn't a bad thing," Izzy added as he profiled Mastemon on his Digimon Index. "Oh boy, she's Mega-level! No surprise since she's the combination of two Ultimate-level Digimon. She also manipulates light and darkness..."

"We figured that, Izzy," HerculesKabuterimon interjected.

"Ok, Mastemon! You know what to do!" Meryl pointed to the Buriza troops. "Get 'em!"

"Any foe that threatens my lady shall perish!" Mastemon declared, jetting across to attack the Buriza soldiers. She formed a ball of white light in one hand and a black ball in another. She compressed both spheres and launched a destructive gray beam that wiped out a handful of the Buriza troops.

"Yeah! Keep it up!" Meryl cheered her partner on.

Meiko gazed in awe. "Oh wow, she's incredible! But, my boyfriend can probably beat these guys quicker?"

"All in a day's work! Now to see if my Tike is ok!" Meryl said. "...wait, you got a boyfriend? And he's strong? Who is he?"

Meiko giggled. "Oh you'll see. He's a very strong guy."

"Yeah, well I can fight just as well! Meiko, let me join in and fight!" Meicoomon hopped out of Meiko's arms.

"All right, but we'll need to find Jax as soon as we can. He's not going too thrilled when we told him we left this facility," Meiko said, taking out her Digivice.

"He'll understand as long as I'm protecting you!" Meicoomon meowed as she evolved her Ultimate Form, Meicrackmon Vicious Mode. She grew into a fully grown humanoid Meicoomon. She gained red eyes. Her limbs, ears, and scarf-like appendages grew out. Her tail gained braids and a purple stinger at the end. She also gained a white mane that covered her collar and back. Her claws became human-like with four fingers each and red demonic claws. She also gained black armored patches on her shoulders, thighs, hands, and feet.

"Don't go too crazy, Meicoomon," Meiko meeped.

Meicrackmon VM wore a sadistic grin as she rushed at a few Buriza troops and slashed them with her red claws. A few quickly blasted Meicrackmon VM. Mastemon intervened and knocked back the Buriza troops.

"Don't worry I've got you covered!" Mastemon said. "Let's take down these evil-doers!"

Meicrackmon VM growled and wildly brandished her red claws.

"Hey, isn't that Meiko Mochizuki from our old high school?" Sora noticed the dark-haired young woman.

"She does look familiar! And wow her Digimon has gone through quite a growth spurt the last we saw her!" Izzy witnessed Meicrackmon VM and Mastemon taking out the Buriza troops.

Just then, they were interrupted by the arrival of a spaceship flying over them. To their shock, they saw Mimi and Palmon aboard.

"Whoa, Mimi?! Palmon?!" Sora and Izzy exclaimed.

As the roof of the spaceship popped open, Mimi and Palmon poked their heads out waving to their friends.

"Hey! What'ca still doing here?" Palmon asked them.

"Where do you two think you're going?!" Sora asked them both.

Mimi chuckled. "Where else? To where the others are fighting Burizalor, Warlord, and their associates! Besides, we're not going alone!" She pointed to Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) sitting inside the ship.

Jacomon waved from the driver's seat. "Yo!"

"Hey, it's that weird guy again! Jacomon!" Sora pointed out.

"Maybe it's not the best idea for you guys to go out where the others are fighting Burizalor," Izzy suggested, to which Mimi snapped her fingers.

"Oh, relax! We won't get close to where all the action is!" Mimi added energetically. "I just want to see if Keke and the others are ok. Besides, I might have a plan that'll bring Tai and Matt to us."

"Yeah, we could use their help by now," Izzy nodded. "But, with them still training with Whismon..."

"We'll catch up, Mimi," Sora stated. "You and Palmon do your thing in getting Whismon's attention."

"You got it!" Mimi gave a thumbs up. "Jacomon, floor it!"

"Yes, ma'am...!" Jacomon quickly stopped himself. "What?! I don't take orders from anyone but my superiors...!"

"JUST GO!"

"Yes, Miss Mimi!" The alien gulped as he steered his spaceship forward at stupendous speeds.

Sora sweatdropped upon seeing the ship vanish into the distance. "...is it me, or has Mimi really stepped her game up these past few years?"

"Having your life be put in danger constantly will do that for you," Izzy said. "She's really taken charge. Anyway, we should help things here and follow."

"Oh, right!" Sora snapped back to reality of the situation.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **ゆめのしま**_ _ **,**_ _ **ときょ**_ _ **,**_ _ **じゃぱん**_ _ **)/12:15 PM**_

The tide of the battle had gotten worse for the D3s and their cohorts. The Three Fiends witnessed Tagomamon and Shisamimon proving to be formidable opponents for the warriors.

Shisamimon ran roughshod through Team Bantyo. After out-muscling BanchoGolemon, he punched BanchoMamemon back and planted BanchoStingmon into the ground. BanchoLilimon was already laying on the ground looking worse for wear.

"BanchoLeomon, your team's about to bite the dust!" Sheila called out to him.

"Damn it!" Snarled BanchoLeomon, who fired a shockwave attack that knocked away some Buriza troops and headed off for his team.

Shisamimon prepared to put the boot to BanchoLilimon until BanchoGolemon grabbed him from behind.

"Hands off!" Shisamimon snorted in annoyance. He elbowed BanchoGolemon's gut and spun around clubbing his face.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Piccolo Struggles**_ **)**

After laying out BanchoGolemon, he turned around and was met with a punch from BanchoLeomon.

"That's my crew you're beating on!" BanchoLeomon snarled, beckoning the red-skinned brute to attack him. "You want a challenge? I'm your guy."

Sheila landed beside BanchoLilimon and checked on the others. "Geez, y'all took a good ass-whooping. Relax, I'll take care of y'all."

"You'll fight me now!" BanchoLeomon dashed forward at the same exact time as Shisamimon.

Both had the same idea and punched each other's fists. A spark ignited from their fists. BanchoLeomon and Shisamimon's knuckles pressed hard against the other. Shisamimon attempted to gut shot BanchoLeomon, but the Bancho warrior grabbed Shisamimon's arm and tossed him to the side. Shisamimon landed on his feet and charged.

The two traded a few fisticuffs. As BanchoLeomon went for a sidekick, Shisamimon guarded using his right arm. Shisamimon then reared his fist back and went for punch the lion's head. But, BanchoLeomon fired a lion-faced projectile that pushed Shisamimon back. BanchoLeomon powered up into Burst Mode and fired his _**Flash Bantyo Punch**_ , which impacted Shisamimon head-on.

"Rest in peace...!" Before BanchoLeomon could finish, Shisamimon appeared behind BanchoLeomon and clubbed him in the back.

"Crap!" Pikkan grunted as he flew over and caught Shisamimon's back with a _**Thunder Flash Attack**_.

This gave BanchoLeomon enough time to recover and attack Shisamimon again.

"Hang on, BanchoLeomon!" Kari called out to him.

"No, Kari! You help tend to BanchoLeomon's team! I'll take care of this! Seraphimon!" TK called out to his partner, who just evolved into Mega-level form. Invoking his Crest of Hope's energies, he and Seraphimon combined their powers to become WarAngemon.

"Sheila, me and Ophanimon can handle this," Kari said as she and Ophanimon started healing the Bantyo Digimon.

"Thanks, Kari," Sheila smiled, turning her attention to BanchoLeomon's fight with Shisamimon.

Upon seeing TK's transformation into an Ascendant, the Three Fiends became very intrigued with the result.

"See that, Lord Burizalor?" Cyrus pointed out. "Yamato's brother has shown us he's able to become a full-powered Ascendant."

"Same with X's crew," Warlord eyeing the D3s' fight with Tagomamon closely.

Tagomamon proved to be more than a match for Tike, David, Kara, and Sam. He brushed Sam aside and booted Kara back.

"Kara!" Tike and David cried out together.

The D3s' Digimon tried to intervene, but they were cut off by Buriza troops, Shadow Creepers, and Xenomorphs.

Meanwhile, Tagomamon parried Tike and David's blows. He sidestepped Tike and clubbed him in the back. He quickly grabbed David's foot and tossed him to Tike.

"That all you got?!"

"Not even close," BW appeared behind Tagomamon and put him a full nelson. "This fight isn't even close to being done. Not by a long shot!"

Tagomamon formed a crafty smirk and slid his arms out of BW's hold. He elbowed BW's chest hard and blasted him back. BW absorbed the impact of the blast and rebounded with a kick. Tagomamon and BW traded blows briefly until BW punched him square in the face.

To BW's dismay, Tagomamon didn't flinch.

"Is that all you've got, weakling?" Tagomamon snickered, grabbing BW's arm and twisting it.

"Ugh, damn!" BW tried to break loose from his enemy's hold.

 **(End theme)**

"BW!" Max yelled while blasting Tagomamon away and saving his 'brother'. "I've got you, man!" He pulled BW to the side to check on his arm. "Man, these guys really did prep hard before coming here!" He looked up at the Three Fiends. "You three especially didn't waste time making good use of your resources!"

"Never thought I'd hear my nemesis credit us," Warlord half-heartedly clapped. "But, we came here to watch some killing. So..." He snapped his fingers. "Shisamimon, Tagomamon, let's see some bodies hit the floor!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Tike and David powered up into Ascendants.

"About time, you two," Max muttered, propping BW up to his feet.

Keke glided over to where Tike and David faced off with Tagomamon.

"Boys, think you got this?" Keke asked the Ascendant kids.

"We've got this asshole!" Tike nodded.

Gazing in bewilderment, Burizalor was mesmerized by the number of Ascendants in his presence. _Yes, that insufferable golden aura! How could I forget they wear the same gold as Taichi and that boy with the sword did?! Now even these snot-nosed brats can wield this power!_ He clenched his teeth hard while memories of Omega X and Angemon X burned into his head. He shook off the humiliating defeats he suffered and scowled at the Ascendant boys.

"Lord Burizalor?" Cyrus turned to his agitated master.

"Seeing these Ascendants must infuriate you."

"Until you yourself personally felt the heat of an Ascendant staring you down, you can't possibly comprehend their power!" Burizalor said, narrowing his eyes toward Sorbetmon.

"In other words, no shit, Sherlock," Warlord quipped.

"Yes, sir," Sorbetmon gulped.

"Don't let any of these Ascendants out of here alive! Show no mercy!" Burizalor hounded his subordinates.

"Yes, sir!" Tagomamon gleefully complied.

Burizalor's scowl faded as his calm smile returned. "And as for the rest of you, your demise shall come swiftly, but I want you to witness first hand the demise of Ascendant brats."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Time to Strike Back**_ **)**

"Brace yourselves, guys!" Max called to WarAngemon, Tike, and David.

"TK?" BanchoLeomon asked WarAngemon, who beckoned him back. "I had him."

"Maybe so, but let's not take any chances. Check on your team, BanchoLeomon. They need you. I'll handle him," WarAngemon muttered, locking eyes with Shisamimon.

Keke checked over Kara and Sam, who both recovered to see Tike and David in Ascendant mode.

"About time y'all went full power," Kara coughed, recovering from Tagomamon's attack.

"Sorbetmon, it's time to fetch Project-BebiMephisto and release Project-SIN."

"As you command, Lord Burizalor..." Before Sorbetmon could do so, a giant portal opened up right in the middle of the battlefield.

To the shock of everyone including the Three Fiends, Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Dramon X, Sailor Orcus, and Red w/Pikachu emerged out of the portal. The newly arrived group scanned their surroundings and realized they dropped right in the middle of the war.

"Did we come too early, guys?" Angemon X asked.

"Dimitri, look!" Sailor Sedna pointed to the Three Fiends, but most specifically Burizalor.

"So, it's true after all...!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"This is him, huh?" Dramon X locked eyes with Burizalor.

Red blinked as he and Pikachu looked around. "Are you sure this is the right place to drop us in?"

"You guys came just in time," Max was relieved with their untimely arrival.

The Warlord and Cyrus were both none too pleased with this development. They had distressed looks as they saw Dramon X.

Burizalor, on the other hand, gritted his teeth hard at the sight of Angemon X and his group. "It's you...! After all this time, _you_ decided to show yourself to me!" He dismounted from his hover chair. Shaking uncontrollably, memories of his demise at Angemon X's hands replayed in his head. "Now with you here, I can exact half of my revenge...!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**A Desperate Situation!**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And we end on a timely cliffhanger thanks to Dimitri, Kensuke, Sedna, and company!

So, this chapter had quite a lot of battles to be had. Just as I said, a few battle extensions were implemented: 1)Sora's fight with the Buriza troops is expanded on as it showed her Crest powers and hints of her Ascendant energies surfaced.

2)Meiko, much like in the _Resurrection B_ movie fic edition, makes a brief appearance, but here her presence is slightly expanded and is paired with Meicoomon. As far as Meiko and Meicoomon's roles in the DFK continuity, the events of _tri_ never happen. Therefore, Meiko is just a friend the Chosen know from high school and Meicoomon remains her Digimon partner. Their roles will be minimal at best. As for Meiko's 'boyfriend', heh, keep reading on he'll appear in the next chapter. Sesshoru, credit goes to you for allowing me to incorporate this pairing in this series. ;)

3)A certain magic hammer wielder appears to smite a few invaders. The Odinson comes to fight.

4.)Not quite a battle scene, but I do show Whismon's staff orb doubling as a time room, which Tai, Matt, and their Digimon use to train inside. This allows for them to train hard and tap into some 'blue power'.

So, I've cut all the YYGDM-01 related scenes since the focus will be primarily on the DFK/DF-616 universe conflicts. That cuts the original version of _Resurrection B_ chapter 4 in half.

Yes, the other Kaijuu Digimon have shown off their Champion-level forms. Ultimate and Mega forms shall appear in the forthcoming chapters!

The personalities/mannerisms of Team Bantyo should be easy to identify if you've watched _Kill la Kill_.

Ken Ichijouji's Ascendant form, Zordiark X, that has yet to make his proper debut.

Ok, that's about it. If anything else, this chapter was to show action scenes from the secondary and tertiary cast. Next chapter, most of the fodder shall be dealt with leaving just the Three Fiends and the strongest mooks (one of whom appears next chapter; again alluding to Project-BebiMephisto; and btw, SIN is the one and the same FFX final boss that's being unleashed in another realm).

Until next time, send a review!


	24. A Desperate Situation!

**A/N:** The battles continue. However, with the mooks dwindling, the bigger guns come into play, including the Fiends. Let's see how the timely arrival of Dimitri, Kensuke, Sedna, and co. turn things around for their friends.

Also, Meiko's 'boyfriend' shows up. Care to guess? Oh, and thanks Sesshoru for giving me the go to do this.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act III: Resurrection B  
**_ _ **Chapter XXIV: A Desperate Situation!**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **ゆめのしま**_ _ **,**_ _ **ときょ**_ _ **,**_ _ **じゃぱん**_ _ **)/**_ _ **12:25 PM**_

Not withdrawing his eyes off Angemon X, Burizalor gritted and growled intensely. The Warlord and Cyrus noticed the tyrant's distress.

"Lord Burizalor?" Sorbetmon was confused by his master's reaction to Angemon X.

"I see. This is the one that slew you, my liege," Cyrus reminded him.

"Did you need to tell him that?" The Warlord scoffed. He pivoted to opposite of Angemon X to see Red and Pikachu. "Well, they've managed to bring other dimension allies of their own. No doubt looking for those Pokemon we captured." His eyes shot open as he sighted Dramon X. His face contorted in shock. "Still can't believe he's here!"

Cyrus blinked as he, too, noticed Dramon X. "Shit! Not that guy again!"

"I can't believe Burizalor's back!" Sedna exclaimed.

Angemon X's features conveyed distress. "Yeah and his power's a lot higher than it was when I killed him."

"So, that's _him_?" Dramon X noticed Burizalor. Then, he saw Cyrus and the Warlord. "Oh, well look who's here?"

"Don't even look at us!" Growled the Warlord.

"So, you're the son of Mutalior," Dramon X acknowledged Burizalor, quickly ignoring Cyrus and the Warlord. "Can't say I'm impressed."

"I could say for you," Burizalor meticulously eyed Dramon X. "You must be that so-called unorthodox Ascendant my two colleagues warned me about."

Then, before Dramon X could retort.

"Master, be careful! This man is also the infamous crotch buster!" Cyrus warned the tyrant.

All sweatdropped at Cyrus's outburst.

"Sad thing is, he's not wrong," Pikkan noted.

"You have that right," BanchoLeomon concurred.

"Hey, shut up Ace! Or, do you want me to put you and Gary down for keeps?!" Dramon X threatened Cyrus, and by extension the Warlord while calling them by his preferred names for them.

"You did not just go there!" The Warlord snapped with his face showing anger. "I'm gonna fuck you up so hard for calling me that!"

"No homo," Dramon X retorted, eliciting more anger from the villain.

"Burn!" Tike, Kara, and David chimed together.

"Nice one, hun," Orcus approved of Dramon X's verbal deconstruction of the two Fiends.

"Enough!" Burizalor hissed as he levitated off his hover chair. He painstakingly eyed Angemon X, Dramon X, Sedna, Orcus, and Red. "So glad you could join us, but lo and behold to my surprise the boy who killed me shows up."

"Never thought you'd return, but as you can see I didn't come alone!" Angemon X declared, brandishing his sword.

"And count on us to back you up, bro!" Keke called out.

Max added. "You got that right!" He turned and pointed to the Warlord. "Isn't that right, Ace?!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Hissed the Warlord, who quickly drew charged up a Ki blast and lobbed it at Max's direction.

Max quickly backhanded the blast and rushed his nemesis. The Warlord drew out his sword and and slashed at Max.

In response, Max instinctively grabbed the Warlord's sword with both hands and snapped it in two. The Warlord readily discharged a blast. Max evaded the incoming beam.

"Hold still!" Scowled the Warlord, throwing more dark blasts at Max.

Max quickly intercepted the blasts and sent them flying into the air. As the Warlord prepared to throw another blast, Cyrus stopped him.

"Enough, Warlord! We need to conserve our powers for now!"

"Screw that noise!" The Warlord growled, setting his sights on Angemon X. "Hey, Burizalor! Why don't I save you the trouble and take this one for you?!" He readily prepared to unleash a dark blast on Angemon X.

"Dimitri!" Keke called out as she, Max, Sedna, and WarAngemon prepared to intercept the Warlord's attack.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **A Tough Battle**_ **)**

Before anyone could move, the Warlord and Cyrus both felt rippling pains on their right shoulders. A small dragon head-like tattoo appeared on them.

"What the fuc..." Both cursed as images of Kensuke forcibly branding tattoos on them flashed before their eyes.

The Warlord shot an angry glare toward Dramon X, chastising him. "You did this! Take these off!"

Attempting to charge forward only made things worse. They both fell to their knees all of a sudden.

"What's going on?" Burizalor, just as puzzled as most of the spectators, queried the two. "Did RedNovaDemon's power get too big for your britches?!" As he questioned, both pointed at Dramon X.

"He put these on us...! Somehow even though I don't recall being near him, the last time we saw him was when that big bitch was wrecking his world up!" The Warlord snapped.

Dramon X took a good look at the tattoos. "Hey sis, didn't that stupid Egyptian creep have one of those? Except his was on his head?"

Sedna nodded. "Yes, but he confessed before he fell that you were not the one who put it on him." She said before thinking. _But who did, those tattoos are identical!_

"They're obviously lying! Get these things off of us!" Cyrus growled angrily.

Dramon X sighed in response. "You're obviously faking pain then, Ace and Gary! I never touched either of you, and I never will since I want to remain straight."

"Um, you didn't need to say that so bluntly," Orcus muttered.

"Yeah, I mean? Where did you get Ace and Gary from?" Angemon X was befuddled like some of the rest.

"I'll tell y'all about it later..." Before Dramon X could finish, he was interrupted by the colorful outburst from the Warlord.

"Fuck this shit!" The Digital Warlord bellowed madly, fighting through the pain. Moving quicker than the others can see, he quickly nabbed Orcus and raised his sword to her throat.

"CHRISTINA!" Sedna screamed in shock.

"LET HER GO, WARLORD!" Angemon X shouted.

"She's not your opponent, asshole! Let her go now!" Max demanded.

The Warlord yelled out defiantly. "Remove it or she dies!"

Before anyone could retort, Max spat out. "Take it off him, Ken."

Dramon X turned to Max in confusion. "Max, you can't be serious! Out of everyone this man has hurt, I know you seek to end him the most, but you want to remove a handicap that would efficiently make the job easier?"

Max nodded his head, looking determined. "Ken, look you fight your way, I'll fight mine. We agreed long ago that you would let me kill him. If I take him down with a handicap, it wouldn't prove anything. And I don't want to put Orcus' life in danger."

The Digital Warlord could just grin maniacally over Max's words. "He's got a point, my nemesis. You could easily take me in the state I'm in easily, but I won't go down alone." He floated up carrying Orcus along.

"ORCUS!" Sedna, Angemon X, and Dramon X shouted together.

Orcus tried her hardest not to move or scream. She felt the cold blade pressed against her throat. Sedna and Angemon X prepared to make their move, but Dramon X wasted no time flying up to the Digital Warlord.

Burizalor's forces prepared to intercept and attack him until for a brief moment Dramon X's eyes turned white. His pure white eyes seemingly scared them all, and even put Burizalor in notice. The tyrant blinked in shock when he heard Dramon X get in his head.

 _If you wish to battle me Burizalor, feel free to come forward, but I can guarantee you that revenge will be the last thing you achieve!_ Dramon X's burned into the digital tyrant's mind.

As he snapped back to reality, Burizalor blinked thrice and watched Dramon X float over to the Warlord. He couldn't believe who he was seeing and the unorthodox method he used to put him in his place.

 _Who is this warrior? He's nothing like the others!_

Dramon X slapped his hand on the Digital Warlord's shoulder, which glowed with life. The tattoo was quickly removed. With that deed done, the Warlord released Orcus, who descended next to Sedna and Angemon X.

However, the Warlord felt something not right. "What did...? Wait a second. _**SIN HARVEST!**_ " The attempted move doesn't work. "What the?!" He gaped in shock.

"Took it in exchange for removing the tattoo, and for the record..."

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Wham!**_

Dramon X swiftly booted the Warlord in the balls so hard he went flying into the air like a rocket. "That was for threatening my girlfriend and if Max does not kill you this battle, I will!"

Nearly everyone is nervous by this unorthodox action.

 _On second thought, I'll bare the pain._ Cyrus thought nervously.

"You tell him, Ken!" Orcus hollered out, cheering Dramon X on. "Oh, and serves you right for kidnapping me, asshole! Hope your balls ache for all time after that one!"

Red shuddered as he rubbed his crotch. "Honestly wouldn't wish that on anyone... but there's always exceptions."

Dramon X quickly turned and advised Max. "Go after him and finish him. If he ain't buried in the ground or blown to dust by the end of this war, I'm going to do what I should've done the first time we met, I'm going to tear his heart out, douse it in every condiment I can think of, and eat it." He vowed in graphic detail.

"You're joki..." Max just stopped, realizing who he was addressing. "Oh wait, I forget it's you. Why question you, right?"

"You wanted to show him mercy. You better take him down _your_ way. It's only fitting that scumbag who threatened a loved one of mine dies in a painfully excruciating manner. No matter how honorable it shall be!" Darkly hissed Dramon X.

Furrowing his brows, Max replied logically. "Fine, then I'll kill him my way."

"Right, let's get right down to business!" Angemon X quickly turned his view to Burizalor. "You said you have some sick experiments to sic on us? Why don't you show rather than tell, you monster?"

Putting up a calm front, Burizalor chortled. "Why yes, I was going to show you one of my new toys." He shifted his eyes over to Sorbetmon. "Release Project-BebiMephisto now."

"As you command," Sorbetmon complied as he pressed a button, which opened the roof of the spaceship.

Cyrus shook his head dismissively. "Are you sure you want this? I wouldn't wish this on you all, but it's your funeral."

"Whatever he's got, get ready!" Sedna shouted as she and Orcus took out their Valkyrie Daggers. "Orcus?"

"Let's do this!" Orcus added.

With that, Sailor Sedna and Orcus used their Valkyrie Daggers to transform into Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Orcus. Angemon X jumped in to join the two Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers. Dramon X hastily descended where the Kuipers and Angemon X stood. Holding a few Pokeballs, Red and Pikachu prepared for their gravest challenge to date. Max beckoned the D3s and WarAngemon over. Kari stood up and invoked the power of her Crest of Light.

"Ophanimon, looks like they're going to need us," Kari said as Ophanimon regressed back to Gatomon.

"Let's get to it, Kari!" Gatomon responded to her partner's wishes and grasped Kari's hand.

The two became engulfed in a pink column of light, which turned gold. From this golden flash of light, Kari and Gatomon became Celesta X.

Burizalor slowly rose and dismounted from his chair. He let out calm chortle.

"Perhaps now is any time like any to soil my hands of you filth," Burizalor declared, attentively scanning his opposition like a picky predator. "We'll see which of you I get to pick off first."

Meanwhile, the Warlord slowly rose still rubbing his crotch.

"And don't forget to save me some..." He coughed. "I owe that crotch-kicking asshole one in spades."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST –** _ **Nemesis**_ **by The Enigma TNG)**

As the spaceship's roof opened up, a shadowed figure floated out covered with wires and drenched with slimy liquid. It had been released from a containment. Inhaling the fresh air from its surroundings, Project-BebiMephisto was revealed to all.

"What the hell is that?!" Sam exclaimed as he pointed his friends and allies toward the aforementioned Project-BebiMephisto floating out of the ship.

"That thing strikes a resemblance to the Bebimon creature Tai and the others eradicated recently!" Max gasped at the sight of this creature.

"But, how did they get a hold of Bebimon? I thought Tai wiped out every trace of that thing!" Keke exclaimed.

"I think we can guess these three somehow collected a sample from it before Tai finished it," WarAngemon said, veering toward the Three Fiends.

"How astute, Takeru," Burizalor chortled as Project-BebiMephisto floated over next to him. "Yes, during your battle with this Bebimon creature, my esteemed colleagues and I sent spy drones, roughly the size of fleas, to collect sample from Bebimon. We needed a catalyst to combine with another to create the ultimate warrior to help us defeat you all. So, we took a piece of the Bebimon parasite and combined it with the remnants of my creator Apocalymon, whose data was slowly reconfiguring itself in the Digiverse."

"A combination of Bebimon and Apocalymon?!" Mystic Celesta gasped upon hearing this.

"You'd go that far just to destroy us?!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"Not only would we go that far, but we took a gamble that paid off," Cyrus smirked evilly. "Isn't that right, master?"

"Indeed! Behold our instrument of destruction: BebiMephistomon!" The tyrant introduced their latest experiment.

BebiMephistomon tore off the sheet covering him, revealing himself to all. He resembled Janemba with Mephistomon and Bebi's features. He had the ghoulish blue eyes, yellow shoulder guards, and the red/yellow gloves. The fiendish creature let out a devilish laugh and gazed over his would be prey. He poked out a spike on his right gloved hand and pulled on it, tearing out the spike. He then converted the spike into a long red sword.

"But, that's not all!" Cyrus clapped his hands.

Emerging from the spaceship was an army of Pokemon, which baffled Red and Pikachu. These were in fact the Pokemon that had gone missing in their world. The missing Pokemon ended up being Darkrai, Shadow Lugia, Gyarados, Tyranitar, Hydreigon, Gengar, and Bisharp.

"Red! Looks like we found those missing Pokemon!" Sedna called to the Pokemon trainer.

"Yeah, and judging by their eyes, they're under their control!" Red saw the lifeless gazes on the Pokemon's faces.

BebiMephistomon beckoned the brainwashed Pokemon to him.

"Red, I promise we'll free those Pokemon!" Dramon X vowed, gritting his teeth in anger over this development.

The Three Fiends were pleased with their latest their latest acquisitions.

"Now, let's see how you can handle these," Burizalor grinned fiendishly. "Tagomamon, Shisamimon, take the others down! Sorbetmon, has Project-SIN been released?"

"Yes, sir."

"Perfect."

 **(End theme)**

As the Three Fiends and BebiMephistomon made their attack on the warriors, BanchoLeomon recovered long enough to go another round with Shisamimon. Shisamimon head rushed BanchoLeomon.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **お台場、東京、日本**_ _ **)/12:35 PM**_

Ultima X, Zordiark X, and Sonja blasted away at Xenomorphs. One Xenomorph attempted an ambush on Sonja, but the female cyborg forged an energy disc and threw it without looking back, splitting the Xenomorph in two. Zordiark X forged an energy spear and hacked apart a Xenomorph.

"Way to go, guys! That clears this side!" Ultima X grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Um, guys! We've got big... and like I mean literal _big_ problems!" Yolei blanched, backing away as she pointed in the distance.

 **(Cue Digimon: X-Evolution OST –** _ **DORUGAMON no kanashii shinka ~DORUGREYMON**_ **)**

The group turned to where Yolei pointed and watched a DexDorugoramon rampaging through the city. The behemoth let out a deep bellow, causing the vicinity of civilians to flee in terror of its presence.

"Man, they just keep getting bigger, don't they?!" Ultima X gulped at the sight of DexDorugoramon.

Sonja scanned the purple-skinned, red-winged behemoth. "There's a core inside it we can target, but we've got to be careful how we approach it. There's a viral source protecting it."

"So, we could surround ourselves with an aura. That could protect us from this viral source," Zordiark X suggested.

"Better hurry and take action, guys! We don't want this thing to trash our city anymore than its already going to be!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Right, let's do this!" Ultima X declared.

As Ultima X, Zordiark X, and Sonja took off to fight DexDorugoramon, the behemoth was more than ready to defend itself. It opened its wings and unleashed a barrage of purple blasts at their direction. The trio avoided the blast barrage. DexDorugoramon flew into the air and lobbed a purple ball at Ultima X. Ultima X prepared to catch it, but Sonja intercepted the attack and put up a force field around them.

However, the attack shattered Sonja's defenses and knocked them both back.

"Davis! Sonja!" Zordiark X yelled out to them. He turned and a silver orb revealed on its chest. Some skin started to fold over and cover the orb, protecting its from harm.

 _There's the source of its power! That's where we should be aiming!_ Zordiark X figured it out.

As Sonja and Ultima X were about to crash into a building, someone swooped in and caught them both. They looked up.

To their shock, they saw a face that they hadn't seen in years. Their savior was a dark-haired young man with a slight resemblance to Sonja, but he wore a green and white shirt complete with dark gloves, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Been a while, hasn't it, sis? And Davis, the fact you're still alive means you've been treating her well."

"Jax?!" Both Ultima X and Sonja yelled out in surprise.

Jax looked down at them with a composed smirk.

"C'mon, you're gonna let this big bastard throw you around like that?" Jax scoffed, watching DexDorugoramon. "Then again, this big guy's power is stronger than ours combined." He pulled up his sleeves ready for combat.

"Jax, it has been a while, bro," Sonja smiled to him. "But, where the hell have you been?"

"Well, I was taking my girlfriend here to revisit family and shop around in town. Then, some bad guys show up to ruin my day off. Oh, by the way my job is hanging out and protecting animals."

"Oook? So, you've become your own Doctor Dolittle?" Ultima X asked. "Wait…!"

Ultima X and Sonja shouted together. "You got a girlfriend?!"

"Yep, but I asked a few government people to protect her and her Digimon partner. Though, I trust her Digimon can protect her while I'm gone."

"And pray tell who is this girlfriend, bro?" Sonja scoffed.

"Does the name Meiko Mochizuki ring any bells?" Jax asked them both.

"That name sounds familiar," Sonja blinked.

"Wait, she went to the same school as Tai, Sora, and the others!" Ultima X exclaimed. "I didn't really know her, but I saw her hang with Sora and Mimi a few times. How did you two meet?"

"Shortly after Meiko graduated she left with her family to live in the countryside. I saved her and her Digimon from an animal attack. We both hit off afterwards. Then, she moved in with me and helps me with my line of work. She's a great companion," Jax answered.

"So, are you like some Doctor Dolittle? Like can you talk to animals like BW can?" Ultima X asked him.

"Nah, just help preserve endangered species," Jax replied nonchalantly. "And I can't talk to animals like BW can, but they like and understand me well enough."

Sonja smiled genuinely. "It's good to see you again, bro."

 **(End theme)**

"Oh, good! Looks like y'all found each other!" Came a familiar voice belonging to a certain iron-suited billionaire playboy.

Iron Man dropped in where Ultima X, Jax, and Sonja were.

"Wait, so you were able to find my brother?" Sonja asked him.

"He wasn't hard to find after scanning and copying the program in your cybernetic enhancements. Remember that upgrade I graciously helped with?" Iron Man reminded her.

Sonja furrowed her brows. "Like it was yesterday and don't think I'll forget that."

"You talked about your brother so much that being the good humanitarian I am I used your data to trace your brother and voila here he is."

"Tony made a deal. I came to help you guys while one of his automated armors protected the animals on the preserve I protect."

"That's great," Ultima X said.

Sonja sighed. "But, look no offense Tony, I don't think you'll be able to beat that thing." She pointed to DexDorugoramon.

"Hey! A little help here would be nice!" Zordiark X called out while dodging DexDorugoramon's claw strikes.

"Hang on, Ken! We're coming!" Ultima X called out to his friend. "All right, let's jet guys!"

"Let's _jet_?" Jax chuckled. "Sis, just what do you see in this guy?"

"He's stupid cute when he says it," Sonja smirked.

"Um, yeah, just how hard can taking down a big ugly monster be?" A hint of anxiety was heard in Iron Man's voice. "Shouldn't be too bad."

"After you, Tony," Sonja backed off, booting Iron Man in the back and sending him flying straight into mid-air flight.

"Hey! I just gave this suit a paint job!"

"That's for copying my data without my permission, jerk!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Completely Outnumbered**_ **)**

Jax turned to Sonja and nodded. "Ready to do some major damage, sis?"

"Like old times, except now we kick the bad guys around."

xxxxx

 _ **Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **ゆめのしま**_ _ **,**_ _ **ときょ**_ _ **,**_ _ **じゃぱん**_ _ **)/12:45 PM**_

"This time I'll kill you for sure, Leomon!" Shisamimon bellowed, preparing to run his horns through the Bancho warrior.

"Correction, it's _Bancho_ Leomon now!" He retorted.

 _Pfft, same difference!_ Ogremon's voice scoffed inside BanchoLeomon's head. _Hey, better catch the bull by the horns!_

"Already on it!" BanchoLeomon smirked as he grabbed Shisamimon's horns and used his leverage to push the red-skinned behemoth back.

"Think you can out muscle me, feline?!"

"Hah, then you underestimate me!" BanchoLeomon roared, gripping Shisamimon's horns hard. He then lifted Shisamimon off the ground and tossed him into the air. He sprang up and clobbered Shisamimon with body blows.

Crossing his arms, Shisamimon did his best to defend himself from BanchoLeomon's heavy blows. BanchoLeomon charged Ki through his right fist and uppercutted Shisamimon's jaw hard. He sent Shisamimon flying up and crashing to the ground where Pikkan, BW, and Sheila launched their attacks on him.

"Fools, I'm part of Lord Burizalor's elite!" Shisamimon boasted. "I won't defeated this easily!"

"Well, hate to break it to ya, but..." Sheila lifted her fingers, revealing thin threads curled around her fingertips. "...you've fallen for my trap, big guy."

"Eh?" Shisamimon looked down and noticed threads tying his entire body up. "How did you...?!" Before he could finish, Sheila activated her threads' paralysis effects, which grabbed the hugely muscled alien.

"Since you started yapping to my kitty cat about how you're going kill him, but I've got bad news for you," Sheila smirked deviously, twirling with the threads in her fingers. "Even the biggest prey falls for the smallest traps!"

As Sheila successfully bound Shisamimon, Pikkan and BW attacked him. Pikkan unleashed _**Thunder Flash Attack**_ in conjunction with BW's _**Terra Destroyer**_. Both attacks coalesced into a massive sphere of destructive power and obliterated Shisamimon.

Meanwhile, Tagomamon engaged the other D3s. He and Sam traded fisticuffs briefly. Tagomamon got the upper hand and punched Sam back.

"Who do you take me for?! I underwent grueling training with Lord Burizalor! I survived his grueling blows every single day prior to now! I'm tough enough to take all you golden-haired goons on!" Tagomamon boasted, laughing out loud.

"You shouldn't take us lightly no matter what!" Keke shouted.

With that, Keke rushed Tagomamon and went for a flying kick, which the alien countered with an arm lift.

"Pfft, is that all?! I've got the body of steel! You ain't got nothing on me!" He grabbed Keke's leg and tossed her to the side. "I can take you Ascendant weaklings blindfolded!"

"Oh yeah? Careful what ya wish for, jackass!" Kara chimed in.

As Tagomamon whirled around, Kara blinded him with _**Solar Flare**_.

"Ugh! Can't see!" Tagomamon wailed, rubbing his eyes. "That was a cheap trick!"

"I'd call it fair play! Now guys!" Kara called out to Tike and David.

 **(End theme)**

" _ **Fusion-Ha!**_ "

Upon completing their Meta-Fusion technique, Tike and David became Daike. The brash Ascendant half-pint rushed toward Tagomamon.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai (Buu) OST –** _ **Fusion Complete**_ **)**

"Tada! Super Daike makes his most electrifying entrance yet!" Daike shouted, quickly consumed in a golden sheen of light. "Take this!"

 _ **Ding!**_

Everyone guy watching cringed at Daike headbutting right in the groin. Tagomamon's eyes shot wide open as he fell to the ground rolling and whining in agony.

 _He headbutted me in the dick! Why...? Why did he headbutt me in the dick?!_ A blue-faced Tagomamon thought, rolling around in pain.

"Sheesh, did they really need to do that?!" Angemon X cringed at Super Daike's painful albeit effective technique.

"Hahah! Great form, guys!" Kara cheered them.

"Yeah, easy for you to say since you ain't got balls, Kara," Sam shuddered, holding his groin.

Dramon X could only smirk watching. "Looks like my unorthodox methods are rubbing off on them."

"Even an indecent attack isn't without its usefulness," Max stated straight-faced.

"Hah, works like a charm!" Daike gloated.

Suddenly, Jacomon's ship descended as Mimi and Palmon were seen waving to everyone.

"Guys! We've made it!" Mimi called out to the others.

"MOM?!" Both Angemon X and Keke were flabbergasted to see the Bearer of Sincerity arrive in the middle of a war zone no less.

"Mimi, it's not safe here!" Sedna pleaded to her.

"It's ok! I have Palmon, Jacomon, and a friend of Jacomon's!" Mimi pointed to the aforementioned company.

Upon seeing Ryo (DF-616), Sailor Sedna was taken by surprise.

"Ryo?" The Kuiper leader blinked thrice as she gawked at Ryo. "Wait, that's not the Ryo I know. This one doesn't have a Monodramon. I understand this is dimension DF-616's Ryo Akiyama."

"Miss Mimi, is this wise?" Jacomon gulped as he noticed Burizalor and his forces fighting Earth's defenders. "I mean, look!" He pointed to the digital tyrant. "Do you not realize who that is?!"

"Yeah, we know," Mimi nodded, looking down at Palmon. "You ready to join the fight?"

"About time I get some time to flex my vines!" Palmon shouted.

 **(End theme)**

As Mimi took out her Digivice, Palmon Mega Evolved into Rosemon. Rosemon hastily took to the air and helped Mothramon neutralize some Shadow Creepers.

"Don't worry, Dimitri and Keke! We're here to save the day!" Mimi announced her arrival to all. "Hey, Jacomon, why don't you and your friend get out of that spaceship to help my friends fight these jerks?"

"Sure, we'd..." Before Ryo (DF-616) could finish, Jacomon objected.

"Negative. All me and my friend agreed on was giving you and Palmon a lift."

"Aww, c'mon! You're a Galactic Patrolman, aren't you?! There are freakin' aliens attacking the planet! I mean, look!" The Bearer of Sincerity pointed to the Buriza Force troops, Daleks, and Xenomorphs. "I think this counts as an alien invasion! That's part of your job description!"

"Grr! Fine, we'll help!" Jacomon stood up, gritting. He motioned Ryo (DF-616) to get up. "We'll take on some of Burizalor's soldiers, preferably the weaker ones!"

"Yeah, maybe we can handle those things," Ryo (DF-616) noted the Xenomorphs. "Just need to avoid their acid blood."

"So, who's Mr. Spaceman?" Wondered Angemon X.

"That's Jacomon," Max answered. "And before you ask, yes that's Ryo Akiyama of this dimension. Apparently, he and Jacomon have been partners and a part of the Digiverse's Galactic Council."

"Interesting."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Here's Jaco!**_ **)**

As Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) joined in, they whipped out their laser pistols and fired at some Xenomorphs. A laser shot and split a Xenomorphs in two. Jacomon hopped over two Xenomorphs and shot them both in the back of their elongated heads.

Sailor Sedna quickly brandished her Ice Trident and summoned her _**Sedna Arctic Breeze**_ , which froze a few Buriza Force troops and Xenomorphs in ice.

"Now, Orcus!" Sedna instructed Sailor Orcus, who gathered a ball of darkness and blasted the frozen enemies away.

"Yeah! That's twenty points!" Orcus chalked up her own score. "Maybe if I'm lucky I can take down one of three main baddies?"

"Well, let's not get carried away, Orcus," Sedna advised her. "C'mon, let's clear away more of these mooks!" She paused to see Red and Pikachu actively trying to fight the brainwashed Pokemon. "Red! Use your other Pokemon!"

"I've been trying to! Mind giving me a hand here?" Red asked the Kuiper duo.

Pikachu unleashed thunderous blasts at the brainwashed Pokemon, who kept playing keep away from the electric rodent.

"C'mon, Sedna! Our boy, Red, needs our help!" Orcus grabbed Sedna's hand as they hurried over to Red's rescue.

"Hang on, Red!" The Ice Senshi slammed her Ice Trident down, forging an ice bridge for her and Orcus to slide across.

As Sedna and Orcus reached Red, they helped by warding off the brainwashed Pokemon. Orcus put up a dark barrier, protecting Red and Pikachu. Sedna swung her Ice Trident and fired ice blasts to keep the brainwashed Pokemon at bay.

 **(End theme)**

"Ok, Red! Summon your other Pokemon!" Sedna called out while distracting the brainwashed Pokemon.

"Right!" Red took out his other Pokeballs. "Ok, guys! It's hero time!"

 **(Cue Pokemon Origins OST –** _ **Battle! Trainer Music**_ **)**

Out from these Pokeballs came Red's other Pokemon: Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Lucario, and Ho-oh. Mewtwo materialized next to Red.

"Whoa, he's got a Mewtwo?!" Orcus gawked at the artificial Psychic Pokemon.

"But, of course, here's another reason why Red's better than Ash," Sedna smiled, scanning Red's Pokemon.

"True that," Orcus openly concurred.

Red held his ground with his Pokemon amassed. "Ok, guys! Those are the captured Pokemon! We need to neutralize and undo the mind control the bad guys did to them!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

" _I can take care of the mind control problem._ " Mewtwo added until Lucario chimed in. " _Oh, pardon, we'll take care of it._ "

The brainwashed Pokemon hissed and growled with feral auras surrounding them. Lucario probed their negative auras and assessed the amount of evil power they were incorporated with.

"Do what you must," Sedna stated as she and Orcus turned back toward the other battles going on.

"Oh wow, now we've got Pokemon here?" Mimi blinked in astonishment. "Well, who've thought?"

"We brought them here," Sedna answered Mimi. "Yeah, I know Digimon and Pokemon in the same place. Who would've thought that would be possible?" She winked.

 **(End theme)**

Taking notice of Mimi, the Warlord chuckled in amusement.

"Well, well, Mimi Tachikawa definitely has more guts than brains. I'll give the woman her due. She ain't the scared little wall flower she used to be."

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Kowa**_ **)**

Burizalor cast his eyes on Jacomon and studied his outfit. "I see. Judging by the symbol on that fellow's chest, he must be from the Galactic Council." Before he could bemuse the situation further, he turned his sights on Angemon X. "No time to be dwelling on the Galactic Council officer, there's the matter of carrying out my revenge!" He raised a finger and fired a _**Death Beam**_ , which headed straight for Angemon X.

"Look out!" Dramon X called out, pushing Angemon X aside and backhanding the beam aside.

Angemon X readily drew out his sword and rushed Burizalor. He brought down the sword over Burizalor, attempting to repeat history, but not today. Burizalor caught the sword with one hand and landed a punch into Angemon X's gut. Taking the blow to the gut, Angemon X coughed hard and sank to one knee.

"Dimitri!" Sedna and Keke cried out together.

"No!" Dramon X rushed over to grab Angemon X, but BebiMephistomon materialized right in front of him.

"Hehehe!" BebiMephistomon snickered, swinging his sword down and sending a projectile that seemingly cut through time and space.

Try as he might, Dramon X dodged the attack, but the sword's projectile cut through his right shoulder. Dramon X grunted hard and fell back, grasping his wounded shoulder.

"Ah, the unorthodox one wants to have a go with me? Sorry, but you'll have to wait your turn! Fortunately, thanks to my two colleagues, I was warned you'd try to pull a trick up your sleeve, so we played our trump card," Burizalor openly stated, beckoning BebiMephistomon. "BebiMephistomon, take care of the unorthodox Ascendant while I deal with this one!"

BebiMephistomon raised and pointed his sword to Dramon X.

"Oh, you want some of me?!" Dramon X snarled furiously. He cautiously looked over past the monster as Burizalor advanced on Angemon X. "C'mon, get up, Dimitri!"

"Sorry for the interruptions. Where was I? Oh yes, my revenge begins with your death," Burizalor stood over Angemon X. "Any last words before I snuff you out of existence?"

Lifting his head, Angemon X defiantly glared him down. "Yeah, heads up!"

 **(End theme)**

"What?!" As Burizalor spun around, Super Daike dove right into him along with WarAngemon and Mystic Celesta.

"Did you forget us?! Keep running your big mouth and this happens! Big mistake!" Daike taunted Burizalor. He balled up his fist and punched Burizalor so hard he pushed him back.

"Insects!" Burizalor hissed at the Ascendant intervention.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Piccolo Struggles**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Sedna and Orcus carried Angemon X off from the battle. The Kuiper duo called Pikkan over to give them a Digi-Vitamin.

"Persistence primates!" Screamed Burizalor, unleashing an aura that pushed Super Daike back some.

WarAngemon hastily rushed Burizalor and engaged him in fisticuffs. Before Mystic Celesta could intervene, Cyrus stood in her way.

"Going somewhere, Hikari Kamiya?" Cyrus headed off Mystic Celesta and lobbed a volley of Ki blasts at her.

Mystic Celesta instinctively batted away Cyrus' blasts.

"You want to fight my master? You'll have to go through me first!"

Mystic Celesta swiftly landed a kick that sent Cyrus flying several yards back. Cyrus landed on all fours and smirked with blood trickling down his lip.

While actively fighting WarAngemon and Daike, Burizalor observed Mystic Celesta closely.

 _Ah yes, that mysterious power resonating in Taichi's sister. I distinctly remember her drawing out Homeostasis' power back on Planet Spira! Homeostasis, this certainly isn't the first and won't be the last we'll encounter each other!_ Burizalor quickly snapped back to reality as Daike powered up to Level 3 status.

"Super Daike 3's ready to serve you your ass!" Daike announced, flying up toward Burizalor steadfast.

From an opposite side, WarAngemon charged up energy in his right hand and prepared off his _**Seraphi Fist**_.

"Sorry, TK, but this one's on us!" Super Daike tossed a volley of blasts at Burizalor.

Batting away the incoming volley, a fiery red cloak that resembled RedNovaDemon formed over Burizalor. The demon's aura absorbed the blasts. The befuddled Ascendant was taken aback by the tyrant's seemingly impenetrable aura. With a flick of his finger, Burizalor fired a beam that shot through the aura and blasted Daike's shoulder.

"Ow! That freakin' stung!" Daike hissed, rubbing his shoulder. "Oh, now you've done it, you prick!" He charged up and formed golden energy balls in his hands. "Eat this!"

"Bring it, you simpleton," Burizalor goaded the Meta-Fused Ascendant.

As Daike fired off his dual blasts, Burizalor's red aura absorbed the blasts. Burizalor quickly rushed Daike and booted the child Ascendant into the air. Super Daike somersaulted backward and grabbed his throbbing side.

"Shit, how the hell are you able to hurt me?!" Snapped Daike, who tried to attack but Burizalor materialized in front of the boy and raised a finger to his face. He sweatdropped nervously. "Oh crap..."

"Hang on!" WarAngemon shouted and jetted toward Burizalor. As he intercepted the tyrant from offing Daike, he pushed the Meta-Fused Ascendant aside and went for a right cross.

 **(End theme)**

Burizalor vanished right out of WarAngemon's reach. Then, he rematerialized right in front of WarAngemon and gut punched him. The Bearer of Hope felt the wind knocked out of him and fell in one blow.

"TK!" Mystic Celesta shouted.

"No, TK!" Daike exclaimed.

"Uncle TK!" Angemon X called out, having recovered from eating a Digi-Vitamin. He quickly nabbed one from Pikkan's bag.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Crisis**_ **)**

Upon seeing WarAngemon knocked right out, Mystic Celesta, Daike, and Angemon X headed off to save WarAngemon. Cyrus quickly grabbed Mystic Celesta's arm, but the Bearer of Light kicked his hand away. While Angemon X tended to WarAngemon, Daike flew at Burizalor and landed a succession of strikes on the tyrant.

"TK! Stay with us!" _Oh no! I feel his life force fading! I'm not letting you die again, uncle TK!_ Feeling little to no pulse from WarAngemon, Angemon X stuffed the Digi-Vitamin into his mouth.

"Move, Dimitri!" BanchoLeomon barked, placing his hand against WarAngemon's chest. He concentrated and gave him a jolt of Ki energy that revived WarAngemon from near death. "There! TK, can you hear us?!"

"Ugh...!" WarAngemon grunted, grasping his chest.

Angemon X wasted no time stuffing the Digi-Vitamin into WarAngemon's mouth. He forced WarAngemon to bite down and swallow. Having swallowed the medicine, WarAngemon's eyes shot open. He saw Angemon X and BanchoLeomon standing guard over him.

"Dimitri? BanchoLeomon?" WarAngemon gasped while catching his breath. He pivoted over where Daike and Mystic Celesta were fighting Burizalor and Cyrus. "Guys, be... be careful! They have some strange red aura protecting them!"

"What's the source behind this red aura? Some new powers they acquired?" Angemon X was bemused over the latest developments.

"Whatever the source of this power is, it's augmented their natural powers!" BanchoLeomon assessed the Three Fiends' new powers.

As Daike jetted across, he charged up an energy beam only for Burizalor's RedNovaDemon aura to split his fusion in two. Tike and David hit the ground simultaneously.

"Tike! David!" WarAngemon and Mystic Celesta called out to the boys.

Kara and Sam hastily flew over to grab the Ascendant boys, but Burizalor fired a beam toward their direction. Tike grabbed a hold of his three friends and used _**Instant Movement**_ , relocating himself and his friends from Burizalor's destructive blast.

"Whew, cutting it close, Tike!" Max shouted as he and Warlord resumed their fisticuffs brawl. He caught the Warlord's fist and fired back with concussive blasts that sent the Warlord crashing through a few rock faces.

"Max! Looks like our Digimon cleared the sky and all of those soldiers have been taken out!" Keke called to his attention.

Looking over his shoulder, Max saw Jacomon shooting some Buriza Force troops in their kneecaps. The soldiers all fell and clutched their soldiers.

"Oh yeah!" Jacomon jumped up and did a victory dance.

"Well, almost all of them," Max muttered, turning around as the Warlord rose from his spot. He noticed a similar red aura forming around the villain.

"Foolish Max, did you think that'd be enough to put me down?!" The Warlord methodically walked forward while RedNovaDemon's cloak bathed over him.

Mystic Celesta kicked Cyrus back only for Burizalor's right hand man to imbue himself in a red aura.

 _'Bearer of Light, I'd advise being mindful. The power emanating from these three belong to a malevolent being. It's starting to become clear how they've been able to grow much stronger in a short time span.'_ Homeostasis telepathically bonded with Mystic Celesta.

"Everyone, these three might've received a power from something! The light's telling me this would explain their sudden abnormal power increase," Mystic Celesta meticulously eyed the Three Fiends.

Burizalor chortled while the red aura over him faded. "How astute of you to notice, Hikari. Yes, you've acquired knowledge from Homeostasis, the divine power currently inhabiting you. I didn't acknowledge you back on Planet Spira, because I didn't want to believe you'd find ways to acquire a host after I destroyed your original body. I should've in hindsight when I saw your light then."

Creasing her eyebrows, Mystic Celesta conveyed disdain toward the tyrant. She dropped into a fighting stance and rushed at Burizalor. Burizalor put up his right hand and prepared to fire her with a _**Death Beam**_. Mystic Celesta vanished right out of Burizalor's sight. Before he had a chance to counter, Mystic Celesta swooped down on Burizalor's right side and nailed him with a palm strike to his right side. Burizalor's face contorted from Mystic Celesta's blow, causing him to turn and whip his tail around. Mystic Celesta tucked her head, evading getting strangled by the creature's tail. She grabbed Burizalor's tail and tossed him around, throwing him toward the Warlord and Cyrus.

Mystic Celesta cupped her hands and fired off a _**Holy Beam**_.

"Lord Burizalor!" Tagomamon shouted as he rushed at Mystic Celesta.

Catching the alien warrior heading her way, she turned her attack and obliterated Tagomamon.

"No! I almost had him!" Mystic Celesta chastised herself for turning her intended blast for Burizalor on Tagomamon. She hung her head. "I let you down, everyone."

"Tagomamon, you died to ensure Lord Burizalor's revenge is carried out," Sorbetmon closed his eyes and bowed to honor his fallen comrade. "You served us well."

"Hah, what was that?!" The Warlord taunted Mystic Celesta. "Are your sure your aim wasn't off? Or, maybe you're just a crap shot?"

Burizalor chortled. "Well done, Tagomamon. If there's any consolation for him, he made quite the training partner for us." He veered over to the Bearer of Light. "Next time, your aim better be on mark or you'll never get another opportunity like that again. But, as expected you're just like your brother. Both prone to making foolish choices."

"You want my brother?! You'll need to go through me first!" Mystic Celesta challenged the Fiends. _Wow, I'm able to hold my own, and not even train for a while!_

Max telepathically reached Mystic Celesta. _Don't start believing in your own hype yet, Kari. Besides, you've only shown me how rusty around the edges you are. I understand it's been a while since you last seriously trained._

 _I didn't count on Burizalor ever coming back, much less uniting with one of his loyal henchmen and the Warlord!_

 _No, I understand. You wanted to move on, but being a Digidestined, you should know peace times are never everlasting. Thankfully you still have a bulk of that Mystic power thanks to Homeostasis, but at this point if Burizalor transforms like I think he will, I don't like your chances. Even as strong as you've become since Planet Spira._

 _You really think Burizalor and these two have gotten that much more potent?_

 _I get the feeling these three have yet to show the bulk of these new powers they've acquired, Kari._ Max warned Mystic Celesta telepathically.

Feeling a gulp in her throat, Mystic Celesta dreaded this gulf of power the Fiends have yet to tap into.

Burizalor chortled while dusting himself off.

"I must admit I didn't see that coming from you," Burizalor rubbed the bruise that Mystic Celesta left on him. "Congratulations on being the first to deal the first real blow to my renewed body, but don't let that feeling of comfort sink into your head, Hikari. And Homeostasis, I know you can hear me, you meddlesome program." He furrowed his brows and gazed through Homeostasis' transparent presence behind Mystic Celesta It looked like a ghostly long-haired woman dressed in white garb. "When it's all said and done, you and Hikari will both meet your demise."

"Lord Burizalor, don't you think it's about time we put these fools in their place?" Cyrus inquired to his liege.

"Yes, we must settle things here if that coward Taichi doesn't show."

The Warlord put on a maniacal grin. "Well then! Hear that?! Guess it's time to kill ya! But, make sure the women are still breathing, cause I've got other plans for them." He eyed the females in the crowd.

As Dramon X heard this, he planted a boot into BebiMephistomon's chest and phased right over to the Kuiper duo. Sedna and Orcus kept close to Dramon X as the trio defiantly glared the Warlord down.

 **(End theme)**

"This isn't good! I've got to do something... wait!" Mimi realized, punching her own palm. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner?!"

"Mom?" Keke overheard her.

"What's she thinking now?" Sedna wondered.

"You never know with my mom," Angemon X sighed.

She raised her head and took a deep breath. "Whismon! Are you there?! Hello!"

Everyone else turned and noticed at Mimi 'talking' to the sky. The Fiends, especially, gawked at the woman as if she lost her absolute freaking mind.

"Who is she talking to, Lord Burizalor?" Cyrus blinked in befuddlement.

"Seems fear really has gripped her so much she's calling for her savior. Not that will do her much good," Burizalor smirked. _Wait, unless... could she be summoning for him?!_

Realizing this possibility, the digital tyrant couldn't help but feel a wave of anxiety pour over him.

 _If she is summoning for Taichi, then I can finally exact the second-half of my revenge! Yes, do call to him, woman! I'll do him as I did to that other Taichi and his pathetic world!_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

Staying true to his gluttonous nature, Beerusmon bit off and devoured melted cheese from some pizza. He then washed it all down with a glass of wine, letting out a satisfied and jolly laugh.

After finishing their time room training, Tai & VictoryGreymon and Matt & ZeedGarurumon put their newly gained strengths to the test as they sparred with Whismon.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Beerus' Tea Time**_ **)**

"Hey, Whismon!" Beerusmon called over to his attendant.

Whismon paused, leaving the other four to train. "You called, my lord?"

"What's this stuff called again? The gooey, stretchy stuff on top."

"Hmm, let's see. What was it called? It starts with a c..."

Matt interrupted. "...it's _cheese_!"

"It's cheese! That's it!" Beerusmon grinned, licking some sauce off his snout. "I do love it when it's all melted!"

"Oh, honestly, Lord Beerusmon!" Tai griped, scratching his head. "Did you need to halt our training to talk about food?"

"If I want to, yes," the Digital God of Destruction darkened his once jovial tone. "I'd also recommend not take that tone with a destroyer like that again. Don't forget, your Digital World's culinary feasts are the only reason it still exists, but if you prefer it I can destroy it now while you spar in peace."

VictoryGreymon backed off. "Whoa, let's not get hasty here, Lord Beerusmon!"

Nervously sweating, Tai anxiously pleaded to the deity. "Yeah, that's ok! I'm sorry!" He clamped hands together and bowed.

As Beerusmon returned to eating, Whismon heard the whistling of a newcomer. He looked up to see a green orb of light floating over to him. This green orb faded, revealing the prophetic Seermon.

"Someone's not receiving his phone messages!" Seermon chimed in, floating over Whismon. "You got a call from Earth a while ago and it sounded very serious!"

"Oh?" Whismon summoned his staff and peeked through the orb situated on top of it. "You're right. It seems I did miss a call." He noticed a red dot blinking on a visual showing Earth. "I wonder if it's another delectable offering from Lady Mimi. That'd be nice." He saw an image of Mimi holding up a delicious big bowl of strawberry ice cream. "Ah, it is! But, what did she call it? A strawberry sundae? I can only hope it tastes as appealing as it looks! That girl certainly knows how to pique my interest! I'll have to check in and find out more!"

Just then, Beerusmon pushed Whismon and gazed hungrily at the sundae.

"Hurry! I wanna know, too!"

"Hello, Lady Mimi!" Whismon chimed in, sending a direct message to Mimi on Earth.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **ゆめのしま**_ _ **,**_ _ **ときょ**_ _ **,**_ _ **じゃぱん**_ _ **)/12:55 PM**_

Just then, Mimi, Jacomon, and Ryo (DF-616) heard Whismon's voice.

" _This strawberry sundae wouldn't happen to be a sweet, would it_?"

Mimi looked up and blinked dumbfounded. "Whismon?"

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

" _WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!_ "

Whismon, Beerusmon, Tai, and VictoryGreymon cringed fearfully at Mimi's angry outburst. Matt and ZeedGarurumon stayed unfazed, choosing not to incur Mimi's wrath.

" _Tai and Matt are there, right?! Tell them to bring their butts back home now! And I don't want to hear anymore crap about training! It's an emergency!_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **ゆめのしま**_ _ **,**_ _ **ときょ**_ _ **,**_ _ **じゃぱん**_ _ **)/12:57 PM**_

Everyone turned their attention immediately to Mimi, who looked like she was talking to the sky. Some thought the poor woman completely lost her mind. But, the mention of Tai and Matt grabbed their attention. None were more interested than the Three Fiends.

"That evil scumbag Burizalor has come back to kill us! And he's brought some buddies to make things more miserable for us! He's brought the Warlord and some other guy that looks like Matt! The Earth is in danger!"

Max chuckled under his breath. "Couldn't have done it any better than her."

Keke sweatdropped. "Leave it to Mimi to get it done."

Angemon X shook his head. "That's our mom, sis."

Irked by Mimi's insult, Burizalor scowled and gritted. " _Scumbag_ , am I?"

Cyrus added with a snicker. "I don't know, my liege. I'd rather like the sound of _scumbag_ than _fiend_. The Three Scumbags?"

"You're not helping our case, Cyrus," the Warlord facepalmed.

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

"What?! Burizalor's back to life?!" Both Tai and Matt yelled out in shock.

The Bearer of Friendship then scowled upon hearing of this 'look alike' Mimi alluded to. "That guy that looks like me... that can't be none other than Cyrus Fujita! So, after escaping X and Kensuke, he and the Warlord found a way to revive Burizalor? No way. That bastard's back after all these years?"

"Hold on, Mimi! We'll have Whismon take us down here!" Tai contacted Mimi.

"It takes about 35 minutes," Whismon revealed the time duration. "And that's just maximum speed.

" _Are you nuts?! We don't have 35 minutes! Use your Instant Movement thing, Tai!_ "

"Yeah, but I've got to sense energy signals for it to work, Mimi! And I'm not sure I can do it this far away!"

" _Burizalor and his goons' energies should be totally huge! Look, the other guys here can help, too!_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **ゆめのしま**_ _ **,**_ _ **ときょ**_ _ **,**_ _ **じゃぱん**_ _ **)/12:58 PM**_

Mimi called over to her friends. "Tai's about to use Instant Movement and he needs a clear signal to lock onto! Everyone power up to max!"

"You heard the lady!" Max announced as he, the D3s, Angemon X, Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, Dramon X, BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, and Sheila powered up with flaring auras, creating a signal for the Ascendants.

"Why don't we lend them support, Orcus?" Sedna asked as she summoned Knut the polar bear's spiritual essence.

"Why not?!" Orcus added, invoking her bat spirit, Razor, and his spiritual presence.

"Pikachu?" Red watched the yellow rodent's body ignite with a surge of yellow lightning in conjunction with the warriors' sending energy.

Red's other Pokemon glowed with energy to help create a giant beacon signal for Tai.

The Fiends were frankly pleased with this development.

"Um, what are they doing, milords?" Sorbetmon blinked in befuddlement at the group's flaring auras igniting the vicinity.

"What do you think?" Warlord scoffed in annoyance at inquiry.

"I'd safely guess it's a signal to their savior," Burizalor surmised with a smirk.

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Goku's Teleportation**_ **)**

Tai had two fingers on his forehead as he started to lock on the surging energy signal emanate from Earth. He captured images of his friends standing united and bathed varied colored auras. He also got a clear image of the Three Fiends, including Burizalor.

"I got 'em!" The Bearer of Courage quickly announced. "Matt, let's get going!" He extended a hand to the blonde.

"What?! You're actually asking me to hold your hand?" Matt balked at Tai's hand offer.

"Just do it, ok? You know how Mimi gets when she's like this! We better get moving before she says something to piss off Burizalor!"

Matt contemplated even giving his hand to Tai. Then, he heard a familiar chuckle inside his mind. His face blanched for a moment. Matt's didn't want to believe it. He had thought _he_ was gone for good.

 _No, it's too good to be true. Yamato...?_ Matt grumbled in his mind. _Or, am I just hearing things?_

"Matt, what are you waiting for?!"

Without thinking, Matt grabbed Tai's hand. VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon assembled next to their partners ready for departure.

"Ok, we're leaving now! Next stop Earth!"

 _ **Shoom.**_

With that, the two Digidestined and their Digimon teleported quicker than a blink.

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **ゆめのしま**_ _ **,**_ _ **ときょ**_ _ **,**_ _ **じゃぱん**_ _ **)/1:00 PM**_

And not a moment too soon, Tai & VictoryGreymon and Matt & ZeedGarurumon reappeared on Earth. Matt yanked his hand away and turned his head.

"TAI! MATT!" Nearly everyone cried out.

"Tai!" Max, Mystic Celesta, Sedna, Angemon X, and Dramon X yelled out as they crowded near him.

"Big brother!" Mystic Celesta hugged Tai.

"Hey, sis! You and the others holding up the fort while we've been away? I'm proud of you!" Tai hugged her back. He noticed Max approach him. "Ah, Max!"

"Glad you can make it, Tai," Max smiled to the Bearer of Courage.

"Dad!" Keke called out to Matt.

"About time you made it," Mimi winked to him.

Dramon X momentarily noticed Matt and clenched his fists. With a lovingly pat from Orcus, he calmed his nerves.

"Relax, Ken. That other side of _him_ is not there anymore."

"I want to believe that, Christina."

 **(End theme)**

Taking a moment to glance at his hated enemy, Burizalor gave an impressed look.

"Yes, I can tell you're pleased with this, Lord Burizalor," Cyrus acknowledged.

"The man... or rather, men of the hour have arrived," the Warlord eyed Tai and Matt.

"Judging by the looks of things, we made it in time," Tai scanned the area. "That's good."

"Well, to be honest, you were cutting it pretty close," Angemon X said.

"It's be nice if you showed up at the start of the fight," Sedna shrugged. "But, hey, it's you we're talking here, Tai." She let out a half-hearted chuckle. "We're just glad you're even here, my friend."

"Eheheh, yeah! Sorry about that!" Tai apologized with a goofy laugh.

"Well, the guest of honor is here!" Cyrus announced. "Wouldn't you say, Lord Burizalor?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Inescapable Fear**_ **)**

"Indeed," Burizalor replied as his lips curled into a smirk. With a flick of his tail, he knocked his hover chair away. "I've been waiting such a long time for you, Taichi!" He earned a glare from Tai, who stood his ground and intently faced him. "And I didn't expect Yamato to show up, too, but Ascendant primates do travel in troops. All that matters to me is that I get to truly destroy you."

"I thought we were done with you for good, Burizalor!" Tai addressed him. "How did you come back to life?"

"His new accomplices, the Warlord and Cyrus, used some other world's Digicores, otherwise called the Crimson Digicores, to bring him back to life!" Max revealed Tai and the others.

"Wait, there's other worlds with their own Digicores?" Tai gasped upon hearing this. "And you neglected to tell us that and about Burizalor's revival?"

"Yeah, me and my team were trying to track them down, but they kept getting off our radar. The fact Burizalor's learned to cross into other dimensions would explain why he's been able to come and go off our detection," Max further explained. "Burizalor's revival was roughly six month ago."

"Yep, you can thank me and my new accomplice here for that," the Warlord grinned maniacally. He then pointed to Cyrus. "We've opened the doors to other dimension travel to Burizalor and shown the way to recruit other dimension warriors to deal punishment to you all!"

"And by entering other dimensions, we'd conceal our presence while we prep our revenge on you!" Cyrus said.

Burizalor added. "It was quite poetic to use another world's set of Digicores to save me from Digital Limbo!" His features conveyed utter disgust with having to describe 'that place'. "Oh, you couldn't begin to imagine the depths of my newfound suffering there. I spent days strung up like a damned pupating Mothmon trapped above a delicate field of flowers where angels, fairies, and enchanted stuffed animals lived. They played songs and danced asinine jigs as if their only care in life was when they would get their next warm, fuzzy hug! Instead of ruling the Digiverse with an iron fist, I was serenaded by cuddly puppies!"

"Don't put that out on me, Burizalor! You came to Earth before looking for a fight with me!" Tai chided him. He veered over to Angemon X. "That's the only reason my friend, Dimitri, here took your life!"

"I had to return! That's what you don't get!" Burizalor scowled, conveying his contempt for Tai and his friends. "I'll never sleep on either side knowing I share them with you! Your death is _my_ remedy! That's why I've been training since my return to ensure I don't lose to you again! Having to put a real effort in anything was a first for me, Taichi. I'll make sure you suffer horribly for that, too!"

As Burizalor descended, the Warlord and Cyrus kept their distance, but maintained eye contact with Tai and Matt's entourage.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, my old pains," the Warlord addressed Max and the D3s.

"Ah, Matt Ishida, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Cyrus stared intently at his former successor. "Too bad you squandered your chances of taking after me. Oh well, we'll correct that by taking your life."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Angemon X coldly warned Cyrus.

"Let's be careful. Dimitri," Sedna whispered to him. "We've already seen just how strong Burizalor and the other two are. You and TK were almost killed."

"Yeah, but you should no one threatens my family."

Burizalor paused after taking a few steps toward Tai, Matt, and their partner Digimon.

 **(End theme)**

"Yeah, I can tell you're a lot stronger than the last time we met, Burizalor!" Tai assessed the digital tyrant's powers. "The Warlord and Cyrus, too, seem they've leveled up by a whole lot. There's no question you three aren't going to be cake walks. But, it has been a long time. You should've noticed how much stronger I've gotten!"

"The first time we fought, I made mistakes that caught me off guard!" Burizalor openly admitted. "To ensure that won't happen, I'm going to take on my final form from the start!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **The Ruthless Freeza**_ **)**

With that, the entire vicinity started the quiver as an unbridled power quickly surged from Burizalor. The earth quickly trembled hard, causing the warriors and Digimon to try holding their ground. A thick purple aura ignited like fire around Burizalor. Gritting his teeth, Burizalor clenched his fists as his body seemingly buckled by a rising surge of power ready to bust out like a massive tidal wave preparing to break open a wall.

Burizalor grunted hard and yelled out, sending an immense shockwave that pushed back Tai & VictoryGreymon and Matt & ZeedGarurumon first. Everyone else held their ground.

"Everyone get back!" Tai warned his friends away.

Once the others swiftly moved away from close quarters with the tyrant...

 _ **Boom!**_

From the flaring aura, a column of energy shot out erratically from Burizalor. The digital tyrant became engulfed in an immense energy glow, which ripped and shattered the exterior of his body.

The column of energy that shot out of Burizalor reached the sky, quickly altering the weather patterns and causing the sky hanging over Japan to darken. The once lively and vibrant blue sky converted into a gloomy and depressing share of dark gray mixed with dark blue. White clouds became black. The entire mood and setting reflected the impending dread the tyrant was set to inflict on the world.

Everyone watched in horror as the flaring aura covering Burizalor revealed his final form. Gone were the battle armor, the horns, the chitin, and the variety of colors. In place of the pink, purple, and lavender was pearl and pristine white. He once again assumed the unimposing form his foes remembered him last by: a white humanoid with a purple chitin armor adorning his bulbous forehead, shoulders and ankles. The energy power surrounding him was so great it pulsated loudly at an extremely high frequency. His long tail wiggled back and forth behind him.

Beneath his feet, there was a gaping hole. Rock debris rained all over him. The ground where he once stood was wiped out by the energy surge.

He stood bathed in a bright reddish aura that converted to purple and finally to pink. The tyrant once again became the force worse than a monster of titanic proportions.

"Lord Burizalor?!" Sorbetmon gazed in awe over his master's true form.

"Yes, it's finally time you show your true self, my liege," Cyrus muttered.

The Warlord nodded in approval. "Not bad, but wait until me and Cyrus really cut loose next."

"What the...?!" Matt, along with ZeedGarurumon, were at a loss for words.

"This power just spiked like I've never imagined!" WarAngemon exclaimed.

Mystic Celesta shuddered, feeling the dark power emanating from Burizalor. Angemon X and Dramon X kept Sedna and Orcus close to them.

"Holy crap, just what kind of training did he do?" The Bearer of Courage wondered out loud.

VictoryGreymon whispered to Tai. "You're feeling this, Tai? He wasn't lying about that training he went through... but why do I get a bad feeling there's more to this power boost than he's letting on?"

"Yeah, he can't just have trained for a few months," Tai muttered.

 _You noticed, too?_ Max telepathically spoke with Tai. _That's because these three got their new power augmentations from a deity source. I might've told you about RedNovaDemon before?_

 _Just a little... is that where they found those Crimson Digicores?_

 _Yeah, Tai. So, you, Matt, and your partners need to be ready for anything!_

Chortling darkly, Burizalor raised his head and looked his adversaries dead in their eyes.

"The long wait is over, my adversaries," the tyrant spoke.

Tai and VictoryGreymon stepped up to look up at the augmented villain.

"I'll tell you this you're no push over. That's for sure," Tai frankly addressed him. "If you weren't so rotten to the core, you'd make a great sparring partner for me. What a waste."

"That's just the sort of small-minded drivel that makes your existence so intolerable."

In response to Burizalor's power, Tai and VictoryGreymon powered up basked in white auras. Matt and ZeedGarurumon moved away, giving Tai and VictoryGreymon room to size up Burizalor.

Burizalor concealed his anger behind a collective smile. "Go on. Channel that Ascendant glow that I abhor so much."

"To be honest, Burizalor, I'm not sure we'll need to yet," Tai shot a condescending grin at the tyrant.

"Well, well, seems the primate and his pet are wearing bigger britches than I thought."

Tai nodded. "That's right."

"Fine the brown-haired Taichi's pelt will look just good mounted on my wall," Burizalor smirked, readily dropping into a battle stance.

 **(End theme)**

Both Tai and VictoryGreymon dropped into fighting stance. Neither one budged an inch while facing down Burizalor.

"Place your bets," the Warlord muttered, turning an eye to Max. "So how much you're willing to wager?"

"None since you and me have unfinished business," Max beckoned the Warlord over to fight him.

"And don't think you're out of the woods, Cyrus," Angemon X pointed his sword toward the aforementioned Fiend.

"Then, let's decide this once and for all, my old pains," the Warlord walked over toward Max and the D3s.

"Get ready, guys!" Max called over the D3s, who quickly assembled behind him.

After calling forth BebiMephistomon, Cyrus and the aforementioned monster advanced on Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, Angemon X, Dramon X, Sedna, Orcus, Red, and the others.

"Your move," Burizalor called for Tai and VictoryGreymon to attack.

"Let's go," Tai furrowed his brows.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Clash! The Ascendants vs. The Fiends!**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And the main event is finally here. Well, kinda.

Considering the grand scope of this multidimensional war, there's still other battles that need to be covered:

1) The Warlord and Giganmon vs the D3s and their Kaiju Digimon.  
2) Cyrus vs Angemon X/Sedna/Mystic Celesta/WarAngemon.  
3) BebiMephistomon & Infected!Pokemon vs Dramon X/Orcus/Red's Pokemon.  
4) The remaining battles sweeping Tokyo, including the heroes vs. the Dex Digimon.  
5) The SIN battle, which I will show in this edition since Beerusmon and Whismon will get involved and help Moon, Houou Mars, Saturn, and Madoka.

The other dimension battles involving the primary YYGDM-01 cast and the FF7/FFX scenes will all happen off screen. By this point, the mooks have mostly been taken care of and the WEAPONS battles are about to wind down. If you want to revisit those battles, you have the _Resurrection B_ movie fic edition to read.

So, fear not. It won't just strictly be Omega X vs Burizalor since there's still those conflicts that need to be resolved. Minor battles won't be covered in any detail just to save time and energy.

Oh, and I neglected to mention before but yes Sedna and Angemon X nabbed Red from the Pokemon world. The Fiends stole some Pokemon there that need to some saving and be free of the bad guys' control.

Project-BebiMephisto has been revealed: the Janemba/Baby fusion expy based on the same creature from _Dragon Ball Heroes_ card video game series. Actually the Janemba expy would've been SuperMephistomon, but now he's merged with Bebimon to create BebiMephistomon. All I can say is Kensuke/Dramon X is in for quite a fight with a reality warping freak of nature.

And as previously started, Project-SIN will be revealed next chapter since Beerusmon and Whismon will be int.

Meanwhile, DexDorugoramon serves as a kinda Hirudegarn expy (not as strong though since these are copies of the original). So, we'll see how the miscellaneous heroes contend with them.

Unlike Gohan, Kari manages to keep reserves of her mystic power thanks to Homeostasis. And she manages the first hit on Burizalor before her brother does. Good for her.

And look who's back... 17's counterpart, Jax! And if congrats if you guessed him being Meiko's boyfriend. That's right and once again much thanks to Sesshoru for letting me use this couple for my story. And unlike in _Resurrection B_ movie fic, Jax's not being paid off. Instead, he bargained to have Tony Stark let him use his one of his Iron Man suits to protect the animals in automated mode.

And lastly, Tai, Matt, and their partners have arrived thanks to Mimi. The main fight with Burizalor commences next chapter among other battles as well.

And with that, I leave you until the next update. Send a review and take care!


	25. Clash! The Ascendants vs The Fiends!

**A/N:** Yes, now we're at the point of Omega X, Metalla X, Max, and company vs the Fiends. And there's other battles left to resolve.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act III: Resurrection B  
**_ _ **Chapter XXV: Clash! The Ascendants vs. The Fiends!**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **ゆめのしま**_ _ **,**_ _ **ときょ**_ _ **,**_ _ **じゃぱん**_ _ **)/1:15 PM**_

The confrontation was a long time coming. The duo hoped they'd never have to face the Digiverse's biggest scumbag, but fate had other ideas for them. Fate granted Burizalor a second chance at reclaiming his reputation as the Digiverse's most feared and powerful being. The scars of his defeat on Planet Spira remain wedged in the tyrant's broken pride.

This rematch ultimately would decide more than two worlds, but multi-dimensions, including the ones tied closest to Tai and his friends.

Not just Burizalor, but fate decided to grant the Warlord a final chance to redeem his defeat at the hands of Max and the D3s.

Needless to say, there was a lot at stake for both sides: for the heroes, the preservation of worlds. For the Fiends, it was repairing shattered reputations.

Tai & VictoryGreymon and Burizalor sized one another up. They waited for the other to make their move.

On the far right, the Digital Warlord circled Max and D3s. Rather than bother drawing out his blade, the Warlord stretched out his gloves, ultimately choosing to get gritty and dirty smearing the D3s all over the place with his hands. Max veered past the Warlord to see Godzillamon and Giganmon still fighting it out.

Cyrus and BebiMephistomon drew Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, Angemon X, Dramon X, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, and Red's Pokemon to another location on the island.

Everyone else made room for the big fights set to go down. Although, some became proactive with the remaining Buriza Force troops, Xenomorphs, and a handful of Daleks.

"Hey, someone's gotta do something about the leftovers," Pikkan noticed the few Xenomorphs and Buriza troops left standing.

"Looks like we're left with clean-up duty!" Sheila chimed in, elbowing BanchoLeomon's side. "C'mon, kitty cat! Nap time's over!"

BanchoLeomon grumbled. "Don't order me around. I know what to do." He beckoned his Team Bantyo to get up and help neutralize the enemy remnants.

"Simple enough for us," BW nodded. Before joining the others in dealing with the enemy remnants, he shifted over to Max. "Bro... no, team. Go and bury that son of a bitch for all of us. There better be nothing left of him when I get back!"

Upon hearing BW, Max shot him a thumbs up and turned his attention back on the Warlord.

Mimi stayed clear of the battlefield and hid behind a large rock with Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616). She looked up watching Rosemon and Mothramon taking down Shadow Creepers.

"I'm deeply relieved I don't need to soil my hands here. This isn't my battle to fight," Jacomon remarked, laying low with Ryo (DF-616).

"What? C'mon, we're on assignment! It's our duty as Galactic Council officers to uphold our duties and serve justice!" Ryo (DF-616) reasoned with his duty partner.

Mimi interjected. "He's right, Jacomon. An officer has a duty to protect the people!"

"Yes, but Earth isn't really within our jurisdiction," Jacomon simply put.

"It is when both worlds are in danger! This creep is a threat to my world and the Digital World! Not to mention all the Digiverse!" Mimi spat at Jacomon, who backed off while wiping his face.

Jacomon cringed. "Ugh, fine! Say it, don't spray it!"

Ryo (DF-616) took out what resembled a D-3. "Just give the word and we'll help the others chase down those fiends trying to flee."

"Right, but I don't think that'll be necessary, Ryo. Just stay put."

"Your call, chief."

Mimi clasped her hands, eyeing Rosemon closely. "Keep it up, Rosemon." She veered over to Tai and VictoryGreymon's face-off with Burizalor. "The others are really missing out. You've got this, Tai." She then turned over to Angemon X and Keke. "You two give it your all."

Out of those present, Matt and ZeedGarurumon had the best front row seats. They meticulously watched the three face-offs. The Three Fiends were each bathed in healthy red auras exuding malevolent essences.

Sorbetmon climbed behind some rocks. As he poked his head out, he slipped as a rock fell and hit the ground, which provided as the perfect signal bell...

 _ **Boom!**_

...to commence the three battles.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged –** _ **Midgard Mix – Fight On!**_ **)**

Finally colliding, a white flash of light exploded and swept over the battlefield. Tai & VictoryGreymon and Burizalor were already unloading a flurry of blows. Burizalor dodged and parried both Tai's punches and VictoryGreymon's sword strikes. Their attacks rattled sections of the island.

The Warlord dodged and traded blows with the D3s. Tike and David went for flying kicks, but the Warlord dodged and blasted them down. Sam attempted to fly into his evil uncle, but the Warlord halted Sam and clubbed his back. Kara fired a beam from the rear, but the villain batted the beam down and flew up kneeing Kara. Keke dropped behind the Warlord and booted him into the air right where Max wanted. Max flew at the Warlord and unloaded with punches. The Warlord did his best to keep up.

Cyrus caught both Mystic Celesta and WarAngemon's punches. He unleashed the RedNovaDemon aura to knock WarAngemon away. Mystic Celesta invoked her Homeostasis light, which slightly protected her from the evil aura. Angemon X rushed Cyrus and threw his sword at Cyrus. Burizalor's right hand man swatted the sword aside and raced up to meet Angemon X. Angemon X and Cyrus' fists met as their energies sparked off their knuckles.

Dramon X put up his guard, defending Sedna, Orcus, and Red's Pokemon from BebiMephistomon's sword strikes. Sedna hurtled ice spears at BebiMephistomon. The creature's body shifted into cubes and reformed behind Sedna. Dramon X hastily rushed over and planted a foot into BebiMephistomon's face, knocking him back. The next thing BebiMephistomon knew a black hole materialized beneath his feet. Orcus tried to capture and trap the creature, but it shifted away and reappeared in front of the group.

Meanwhile, Red's Pokemon battled the Infected Pokemon. Red stayed on the sidelines to formulate a plan to recover the Infected Pokemon from the Fiends' control.

"Hah, c'mon is this all ya got?!" The Warlord goaded Max. "Say, why don't we relocate. It's getting a little too cramped here for my tastes."

"I was going to suggest the same thing," Max surprisingly agreed. "You guys ok with that?"

The other D3s complied with Max.

"I don't care where just as long as we kill this bastard," Sam stated coldly.

Tike added. "Your call, Max! We'll follow!"

Smiling, Max pointed to the sky. He and the D3s took off with the Warlord pursuing them. Godzillamon and Giganmon ceased their fighting to see their partners leave. The other Kajiuu Digimon stopped their activities and headed off to follow their partners.

Rosemon watched Mothramon take off.

"Be careful!" Rosemon waved her off.

Giganmon screeched loudly and flew off to follow the Warlord's lead.

Glancing over his shoulder, Angemon X nodded off to his sister. "Be on your guard, Keke, and take him down for all of us." He whirled around hearing Cyrus' composed chuckles.

 **(End theme)**

"I'd worry less for your friends. My colleague will deal with them. You need to keep your eyes on me," Cyrus advised Angemon X. "I'll certainly make a point to kill the one who killed my master." He adjusted his gloves and grinned sadistically. "BebiMephistomon, why don't we relocate to somewhere more spacious?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Terror of Freeza's Army**_ **)**

With that, BebiMephistomon raised his blade and spun around slicing through the fabric of physical space. Then, a large black dome formed over Angemon X, Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, Dramon X, Sedna, Orcus, and Red's group.

"Hey, what's happening?!" Orcus frantically looked around.

"Doesn't this seem familiar, Kari?" WarAngemon asked Mystic Celesta.

The Bearer of Light replied dreadfully. "Yeah, this is starting to feel like Apocalymon's zone again."

"Need I remind you? BebiMephistomon is comprised of Apocalymon's lost data?" Cyrus pointed out. "Though unlike his former self, the new and improved Apocalymon's raw power has been tied to a leash. Thanks to our intervention, his controlled power out works in correspondence with his stable mind. The old Apocalymon's sanity was left unchecked hence why he was hellbent on destroying all of the Digital World."

BebiMephistomon grinned maniacally as Cyrus monologued, much to Dramon X's annoyance.

"Oh blah, blah, we've heard a fucking enough already!" Dramon X berated Cyrus. "Ok, he was once Apocalymon and now you infused him with some parasitic alien! Doesn't matter what he is, I'm serving him an ass-kicking cuisine. And you'll be saved for dessert."

Cyrus scowled. "Look down on me, will you?! Big mistake on your part!"

"Sis, Orcus, you've got me and Dimitri's backs," Dramon X addressed the two Kuipers.

"I'm right behind you, Ken!" Orcus complied, sticking close to Dramon X.

Sedna floated over next to Angemon X.

"You and me can handle Cyrus, TK," Mystic Celesta said as they both dropped into fighting stances.

"Man, this is just getting crazy. Don't think I can keep up with y'all!" Red said before shifting back to his Pokemon. "But, we've got our hands full anyway. You guys ready to return our Poke-friends back to normal?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, furrowing his face with determination.

" _Leave it to us,_ " Mewtwo added, floating over next to Pikachu, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Lucario, and Ho-oh.

The Infected Pokemon intently faced off with Red's Pokemon, snarling and raring to fight them to the death.

In no time, the black dome encapsulated over Cyrus, BebiMephistomon, the Infected Pokemon, and Angemon X's group. This ultimately would cut them off from the other fights taking place.

"Keke, Dimitri, TK, watch yourselves..." Matt muttered while meticulously following Tai and VictoryGreymon's battle with Burizalor. Just then, he heard that familiar faint voice resurface.

 **(End theme)**

 _'Don't you just hate sitting on the sidelines, Matt?'_

 _Yamato?_ Matt gritted his teeth, recognizing his other persona's pompous and rough tone. _Should've known you'd find a way to return._

 _'Is that any way to greet an old friend?'_

 _Quit the bull, Yamato. Why have you decided to resurface now? I thought you'd fade with time. This isn't your fight..._

 _'Quite the contrary, Matt. This is OUR personal fight!'_ The other persona emphasized his point. _'I wouldn't resurface like this if there wasn't a reason.'_

 _And that reason being?_

Yamato sighed in the back of Matt's head. _'Need I remind you I'm a byproduct of Burizalor's brainwashing program? Remember when he had you placed in that machine as a means to 'mold' you into an obedient little tool? As soon as you were brainwashed, I was born. It's because of Burizalor I was born. And because I existed that I nearly tarnished your friendships and family relations. I want to help you make this bastard pay for what he's done to us.'_

 _So, you're not coming back just to take over my body just to satisfy your damn ego._

 _'Isn't life full of surprises and unpleasant things. Though in this case, we'll definitely make things unpleasant for Burizalor. Let's make him pay for all the bullshit he's put us through! By destroying Burizalor once and for all, we'll finally put this behind us. Aren't we long overdue getting our redemption against the tyrant?!_

Matt shook his head and growled. "If there's anything I want more is to make Burizalor go through extreme pain!" Just then, his mind quickly snapped back to reality by the sound of an impact of falling rocks.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **A Death Match With Golden Freeza**_ **)**

Burizalor pulled himself out of a rock face and rocketed forward to meet VictoryGreymon. Tai swiftly flew up and traded blows with the tyrant. The three warriors unleashed strong physical blows that created huge shifts in the earth. Large, deep depressions formed where their fighting produced many consecutive shockwaves.

Forming a purple aura, Burizalor shot upward. Tai and VictoryGreymon pursued the tyrant past clouds. The duo met Burizalor there. Scowling, Burizalor gritted and propelled toward them. Tai and VictoryGreymon vanished as they quickly engaged Burizalor.

Everyone else watching the fight could barely make out flashes of energy lighting up the scenery. Their resounding shockwaves rattled the sky and caused the island's rock formations to crumble under the weight of the powers colliding.

VictoryGreymon caught Burizalor with an elbow to the face. This led to Tai doing a judo throw, sending the tyrant falling to the island. Burizalor rebounded and propelled up to attack Tai and VictoryGreymon again. VictoryGreymon blocked Burizalor's punch with his Dramon Breaker. Burizalor turned his attack to Tai. As Burizalor unloaded punches, Tai tried keeping up pace with the much faster tyrant.

"Tai!" VictoryGreymon roared, bringing down his Dramon Breaker over Burizalor.

Burizalor narrowly dodged VictoryGreymon's attack. VictoryGreymon grabbed Tai's hand as they merged and formed into Omega X. Omega X, now sporting a white aura, clashed with Burizalor and traded fisticuffs. Omega X drove an elbow into Burizalor's face, sending him flying back.

"Oh, you're good, but you'll have to do better than that!" Burizalor shouted.

Both fighters vanished in the blink of an eye.

 _ **Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

More resounding shockwaves hit the area. The fighters moved around faster than the normal eye can even discern. Even the trained eyes of the remaining warriors could make out explosive flashes, which sounded like fireworks.

After beheading a Xenomorph, BanchoLeomon turned and followed the main battle.

"Burizalor's more monstrous than ever, but Tai hasn't even taken a single blow!" BanchoLeomon exclaimed.

"I'll bet I can expect the same from Max when he and the Warlord throw down soon," BW added, blasting away some Buriza troops.

Jacomon commented. "Sheesh, it's like I'm stuck in one bizarro nightmare. Just how can so many of these human-like beings have so much power?"

Mimi replied, smiling. "Well, I do have a special group of friends. My kids are superhuman strong, too."

"Kids?" Ryo (DF-616) asked the Bearer of Sincerity.

"Keke and Dimitri, you saw them. Jacomon's met them as well as a few others like Kensuke," Mimi explained. "If there's a strong enemy some of us need help to beat, I can count on Dimitri, Keke, Tai, and Matt."

"Matt would be?" Jacomon asked her.

"That guy with the blonde hair and with the ZeedGarurumon," Mimi pointed to them.

"Man, so many Ascendants to profile for the Council," Jacomon muttered, shaking his head. "This is gonna lead to so much needless paperwork!"

Back to the fight at hand, Omega X and Burizalor's fists collided, which ignited more shockwaves to spread over the vicinity. Both combatants moved away from one another, leading to Burizalor gliding past Omega X. Burizalor fired a _**Death Beam**_ barrage. Omega X responded fast and backhanded every single body-piercing beam. Burizalor tossed a purple energy ball. Omega X fired a beam and neutralized the tyrant's attack.

A thick smoke cloud formed over the space between the Ascendant and digital tyrant. Omega X sensed a volley of energies being shot at him. His trained eyes instinctively caught the beams in time. He batted one beam down. As the volley of beams neared, Omega X batted them all away.

Some stray beams headed straight for Matt and ZeedGarurumon. Growling with irritation, Matt fired Ki blasts. ZeedGarurumon unleashed ice beams from his eyes. They managed to stop Burizalor's stray blasts while safeguarding everyone else and preventing any further destruction to the island.

Just then, the tyrant seized advantage of his enemy's preoccupied state and unleashed a massive purple blast from his hand.

"Take this!" Burizalor snapped, firing his attack on Omega X.

In response, Omega X cupped his hands and launched a massive _**Tsunami Wave**_ that collided with Burizalor's attack. The two attacks' collision shuddered the entire area. Omega X roared out defiantly and unleashed more Ki, augmenting the size of his attack. The bluish tsunami-like wave hurtled upward, tearing through the tyrant's attack and hitting him head-on.

 _ **Ba-Boom!**_

 **(End theme)**

The immense force of the attack pushed Burizalor through the clouds. With arms crossed, Burizalor came out looking none the worse. Omega X appeared and locked eyes with Burizalor. Chortling, Burizalor dropped his arms to unveil the few scratches on his once pristine body.

"Well done, Taichi. From the little damage you've inflicted on me, I'm impressed you've gotten this much stronger."

Omega X shot back. "Don't be. I'll be ending you and your gang's reunion tour here." He and Burizalor went back to trading fisticuffs, jetting all over and igniting shockwaves that shook the sky and parted clouds away.

Growing ever more irritated, Matt's annoyed look said it all. He, and by extension Yamato, wanted to get his turn against Burizalor.

"ZeedGarurumon, we're going for a closer view. Follow me!" Matt commanded. He rocketed up along with ZeedGarurumon tailing behind.

Mimi had a quizzical expression. "Matt? What the heck are you doing?"

As they passed the clouds, Matt and ZeedGarurumon witnessed Omega X and Burizalor trading blows. Omega X and Burizalor rocketed up near the atmosphere where their connected blows caused bigger blast waves. Burizalor whirled around, tail whipping Omega X down. The tyrant dove down readying an energy beam in his right hand until ZeedGarurumon launched a barrage of projectiles and missiles, all of which converged on Burizalor. The tyrant swiped his hand forward, wiping out the attacks with a wave.

"Matt!" Omega X yelled out to his colleague.

"I'm not going to stand by idly while you have this bastard to yourself," Matt plainly said, not taking his eyes off Burizalor. "I still owe him for humiliating me back on Planet Spira!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z –** _ **Nemesis Theme**_ **by Enigma TNG)**

Nodding, Burizalor smirked to his former disciple. "Heh, you still remember that beating I gave you, Yamato? You sorely wish to repair that shattered pride of yours. Don't hesitate. Come at me if you wish! This is your one chance to redeem yourself, Bearer of Friendship!" He openly goaded him.

"Now you're just asking for it...!" Matt growled, preparing to attack until Omega X stopped him.

"Wait, Matt, let me take him on."

"You've already had your turn. I'll be the one that ends him."

Omega X sighed. "Oh, stop being so selfish, Matt. I know, maybe..."

"If you're suggesting we work together, then no."

Burizalor chortled watching the two prattle on. "As much as it humors me seeing my old pet and Taichi bicker, I have little time to waste." He fired a beam that flew past Omega X, Matt, ZeedGarurumon, which ended their senseless arguing. "As much as I'd like to humble you again, Yamato, but you're in the way! I vowed to crush Taichi and that's what I'm setting out do myself!"

Omega X turned to Matt with a huff. "Last chance I'm going to ask. You want to team up against him or not? If not, I'll handle this myself."

Matt scoffed and pressed his hand on ZeedGarurumon's head. The two immediately merged to become Metalla X.

"Ohoho, you two wish to tag team? Well, two can play it that game," Burizalor chortled as RedNovaDemon's red aura reformed over him. He put his hands out and summoned two familiars. Both of which Metalla X recognized, but left Omega X befuddled by.

Those two familiars are Burizalor's second and third forms. The brutish horned behemoth and the big-headed Xenomorph-like creature glared intently at the two Ascendants.

"Behold, since I skipped to my last form, I neglected to show my previous transformations. So, allow me to make it up to you, gentlemen. Beat these two and you'll get your chance to fight me."

Metalla X scoffed. "Been there and done that. You're wasting my time."

"Bwuh, wait these are your previous forms?" Omega X gawked at the two Burizalor familiars. "I can see why you'd bring those alien monsters into our world, but man you must have a fetish for them just looking like you!" He looked at the third form in disgust.

"Amuse yourselves while you still can," Burizalor raised his hand. "Now, go my familiars! Give them a decent warm-up!"

The familiars complied with their master's wish and jetted forward to meet the Ascendants. Omega X dodged Burizalor 2's punches and grabbed him by the horns. Omega X tossed him into the air and flew up to meet him.

Metalla X flew at Burizalor 3, who unleashed a deadly barrage of finger beams. Metalla X easily batted away the blasts. He then swiftly jetted right in front of Burizalor 3. The creature opened his mouth as a second 'mouth' snapped at Metalla X. The Ascendant turned his head, grabbed the second mouth, and tore it out with force. He then placed a hand over Burizalor 3's chest and unleashed a beam, which obliterated the familiar.

Omega X roared defiantly and punched Burizalor 2's back so hard he broke him nearly in two. Omega X quickly gathered a massive Ki ball and blasted Burizalor 2 away, leaving nothing left of it.

"Is that the best you've got?!" Omega X spat out.

Still bathed in the RedNovaDemon cloak, Burizalor chuckled ever so calmly. "Not even close, you naked simians."

 _It's that aura again! This supposed evil god granted him and those other two some kind of crazy boosts!_ Omega X thought apprehensively. He managed to sneak a smirk in spite of the present threat. _So, you did come well prepared for this rematch. Well, guess what? So have I._

 _All right, so the bastard somehow found a way to boost his power, color me impressed._ Matt thought as he painstakingly eyed the tyrant.

 _'Hah, giving props to the devil you sold your friends out for and allowed me to exist in the first place? Bet you're having regrets.'_ Yamato teased Matt.

 _The one regret I have is falling for his deceit. If we're not the ones to end him, then Tai should do it._

 _'You're willing to let him take our glory kill?'_

Metalla X huffed, revealing a self composed smirk. _Only if he's not up to the task._

As Omega X glanced over to Metalla X, Burizalor's red aura faded.

"I'd ask what's on your minds, but I have an execution to carry out. Taichi, would you be so kind to continue where we left off?"

Omega X shrugged. "It's me you want. Everyone else is pretty much irrelevant to you, am I right? Hey, Matt, mind giving us some room? I promise we'll find a way to work together." He popped his knuckles and neck. "I need to see the extent of this new power of his."

"Fine, but you get no more than a couple of minutes. If he's not dead at your feet, I'm stepping in."

"Deal."

 **(End theme)**

"By the way, congratulations for coming back to life, Burizalor," Metalla X faced the digital tyrant. "That couldn't have been easy. Bravo."

Burizalor smiled to this and watched Metalla X clap a few times. A big happy smile, as fake as Metalla X could put on, adorned his face. Burizalor exchanged a big smile and soaked in the claps.

"You can hold the applause, but I do think I deserve it."

Then, Metalla X just couldn't stop clapping, which Burizalor noticed and started to irritate him. A conniving grin crept on his face.

"I'm all for you showing me some respect, but how long are you going to keep this up? It's starting to bother me!"

Metalla X continued to forcibly clap, now even faster. Every clap incurred the tyrant's impatience.

"You're hurting my ears! _**KNOCK IT OFF!**_ " Burizalor screeched loudly.

Metalla X finally stopped clapping, wiping his happy smile. "Your mere existence offends me, Burizalor. Why don't you quit that?"

"What did you say to me?"

"You come whining to my world after a few months of effort and get yourself a god's boost, and you have the nerve to talk about your revenge? _You_ should keep your mouth shut!" The Bearer of Friendship harshly chastised the tyrant.

"No one speaks to me like that!" Burizalor snapped.

Metalla X dropped into a fighting stance and glared them both down. Seemingly 'Yamato' resurfaced, but Omega X knew this was just Matt being impatient.

"Hey, calm down, Matt. Look I've got this one," Omega X pleaded to Metalla X.

Burizalor nodded dismissively. "So, that's why you attacked Taichi? What a miserable disappointment you are, Yamato. For once, I thought I'd have some fun with you again. I thought you'd always have pride while I turned you into my lacky. Hahah."

"I was never your servant. You converted me against my will and turned me loose on my friends. And as a result, a crueler second persona developed in me," Matt rebuked. "And _he_ helped me use you for our own agenda."

"Whatever makes you sleep, it doesn't matter to me. Just don't interfere with my revenge against Taichi"

"If killing him is so important to you, why don't you just get on with it?"

"Because I've had to wait a long time and I'll only get this chance once. You can't blame me for wanting to savor every moment, can you? This is my special day, Yamato, can't you wait a little while longer before it goes exactly as planned?" Burizalor then smiled. "I can murder you after that."

Metalla X scoffed and smiled. "I'd sure love to see you try."

Omega X interjected. "Look, just don't blow him off, Matt. He and his two pals went through some crazy stuff to get this strong."

Metalla X rolled his eyes. "Really? You don't think I can't sense that?"

"Clearly, we've been through some _crazy stuff_ as you've so eloquently describe it. I've heard of your defeating D-Reaper, so it's obvious you'd improve yourself, but you're even stronger than I can guess."

Omega X and Burizalor faced off. Metalla X proceeded to leave them.

Watching Metalla X leave, Burizalor prepared to shoot him with a beam, but Omega X phased right in front and cut the tyrant off.

"Hey, your fight's with me, Burizalor. No cheap tricks."

"Fine, you got me there," Burizalor jerked his hand away. "We'll settle this cleanly though, as much as the idea abhors me."

Omega X turned an eye to Metalla X and tensed up. _It couldn't have been just me, but it did feel like Yamato resurfaced. Why now?_ He attentively glared back at Burizalor. _Probably to get back at Burizalor since he was responsible for creating Matt's other persona. Man I'm caught in quite the pickle. Max, hope you and the others can take down the Warlord for good._

xxxxx

The Warlord landed on a shore near Odaiba. The D3s descended where their nemesis awaited patiently. Max stepped up to the forefront and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Oh, you wanna have the first go at me, Max?" The Warlord shrugged. He assumed a swordsman's stance and drew out his sword. "Well, I ain't complaining. I mean, after all you wouldn't cheapshot me like that asshole Kensuke!"

"Who's to say?" Max shot back intensely. "How about you shut up and fight me already?"

"Wasting no time getting down to the nit and grit-!" Before he could finish, Max rushed him without a second thought forcing him to draw out his sword.

The D3s gasped and witnessed in suspense as Max's fist connected with the Warlord's sword. Max's fist, imbued with golden light, snapped the Warlord's sword in two. Irked, the Warlord jumped back and examined his already broken sword.

"I'm not here to play games, Warlord! You have a choice: get wrecked hard or die quick."

Warlord sneered. "What? No option C?"

Tike spat out. "You ain't seeing your way outta this one, jackass!"

"Oh, well, nice try though," Warlord shrugged and disrobed his cloak, revealing a sleeveless body armor complete with dark pants and boots. He dropped into a battle stance.

"Kill him good, Max," Sam gritted hard, intently eyeing his malevolent uncle.

Keke folded her arms. "Make sure he pays."

"Oh, pardon," the Warlord chuckled while conjuring his Digivice. "I think Giganmon might be needing a boost right about now." He raised his Digivice and beckoned. "Giganmon, I command you to evolve even further to grind their pets into their watery graves!"

 **(Cue Godzilla: Final Wars OST –** _ **Gigan Awakens**_ **)**

With that, the Warlord's Digivice unleashed a dark purple beam that impacted Giganmon. Giganmon screeched loudly as a malevolent glow formed over him. The D3s responded by raising their Digivices and sending beams of light to their partners.

Godzillamon, Mothramon, Varanmon, Rodanmon, KingCaesarmon, and Anguirusmon were hit with these beams. They each received enough power to reach their Ultimate-level forms.

Giganmon's form gained slight modifications from his Champion-level form. While he looked relatively the same as before, his hook hands were replaced with double-pronged chainsaws. His body gained even more menacing features, including sharper spines.

"Yes, Giganmon has evolved into ModifiedGiganmon!" The villain boasted, laughing maniacally at his newly evolved monster's ascension.

 **(End theme)**

"Yeah? You haven't seen anything yet! Godzillamon, go for it!" Max yelled out to his partner.

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri OST –** _ **Brave Heart**_ **)**

"Godzillamon _**evolve to...!**_ "

Godzillamon let out the trademark roar while his body converted from scales into silver metal alloy. His chin and face became covered in metal, converting his eyes from green to yellow. His right arm turned into a cyber arm. Two cannons infused and mounted on opposite sides of both of his huge spikes on his back. The last thing to turn to metal were his feet.

" _ **MechaGodzillamon!**_ "

"Mothramon _**evolve to...!**_ "

Mothramon's body became covered with golden energies. Her wings became triangular and gained different colored schemes on them. Her abdomen became more rounded than before. In addition to green eyes, she gained three orbs on the forehead and feather-like antennae. Forming across her body was a silver armored shell, strong enough to resist most attacks. When her evolution was complete, she resembled Mothra Leo.

" _ **ArmorMothramon!**_ "

"Varanmon _**evolve to...!**_ "

Varanmon's whole body became bathed in golden light. As he evolved, he gained green armor and sharper spines lined over his back. A crescent moon symbol formed under his belly, accessing him to the moon's power.

" _ **LunaVaranmon!**_ "

"Rodanmon _**evolve to...!**_ "

Rodanmon's frame was engulfed by wild flames. Adorning his head were now three horns instead of one. As the flames finished consuming him, his entire skin's color scheme converted from brown to bright red. He flapped his wings and flew into the air soaring through the sky.

" _ **FireRodanmon!**_ "

"KingCaesarmon _**evolve to...!**_ "

KingCaesarmon became covered in a giant pillar of golden energy. Within this golden shell, his body's pelt changed to pure gold. He punched through his shell and emerged standing proudly like a true king of beasts.

" _ **KaiserCaesarmon!**_ "

"Anguirusmon _**evolve to...!**_ "

Anguirusmon was bathed in purple light. He emerged with the most notable physical alterations besides MechaGodzillamon. He was more muscular and stood on his hind legs. He gained a dark blue, Ankylosaurus-like helmet with three spines running down the top. He also gained a dark blue turtle shell with long spikes running down each side. Silver barrels formed on his knuckles. His tail formed into a long blue mace on the end with silver spikes on them. He resembled Ultimate Humungousaur from _Ben 10 Ultimate Alien_.

" _ **UltimateAnguirusmon!**_ "

The five Kaijuu Digimon, each newly evolved, surrounded ModifiedGiganmon.

Not the least worried, ModifiedGiganmon screeched loudly and beckoned the five to attack him. MechaGodzillamon rushed ModifiedGiganmon. As ModifiedGiganmon prepared to use his chainsaw arms, MechaGodzillamon fired back by opening his chest slot, revealing a giant speaker. He launched his _**Sonic Boom**_ , a sound pulse that pushed ModifiedGiganmon through the sea.

FireRodanmon belched a fiery beam from his mouth and blasted ModifiedGiganmon with it. Fazed by FireRodanmon's attack, ModifiedGiganmon jumped up to saw him in two with his chainsaw arms. FireRodanmon flew away out of his enemy's reach.

Next, LunaVaranmon and ArmorMothramon attacked from the air. LunaVaranmon unveiled the crescent moon on his chest and fired a golden moon beam that blasted ModifiedGiganmon. ArmorMothramon followed up by shooting white beams from her antennae that stunned the cyborg Kaijuu.

UltimateAnguirusmon, being the bruiser of the team, did a shoulder block tackle onto ModifiedGiganmon. Shoving ModifiedGiganmon back several yards, UltimateAnguirusmon willed his arms into four-barreled missile launchers and fired on ModifiedGiganmon relentlessly. ModifiedGiganmon covered up while absorbing the explosive impact of the missiles.

"Yeah! Keep it up, buddy! Level him!" David cheered on UltimateAnguirusmon.

"Don't mess with our monsters!" Tike shouted. "Keep it up FireRodanmon!"

"Yay, our partners are ass-kicking fighting machines!" Kara added, cheering on KaiserCaesarmon.

 **(End theme)**

Before he could cheer on LunaVaranmon, Sam whirled around as he heard the sound of Max and the Warlord's punches.

 **(Cue Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie OST –** _ **Ryu vs Sagat**_ **(1:50 – 5:07))**

Max and the Warlord finally exchanged blows. As the Warlord looked to gain an upper hand, Max phased out of his enemy's reach. Max reappeared behind the Warlord and booted him through a concrete wall.

 _ **Boom!**_

"And stay down!" Keke yelled out.

However, Max saw the Warlord rising from the rubble. The fiend was none the worse for wear. He popped his whole body and became engulfed in RedNovaDemon's red cloak.

"Good show, Max. In fact, you're even more marvelous than before. One as I might expect from you!" the Warlord turned his head and wiped the blood from his lips.

"Hate to disappoint, but I'm not here to impress!" Max dashed toward the Warlord.

As the Warlord raised his hand, he tried calling upon his _**Sin Harvest**_ technique. However, he couldn't call up anything remotely akin to an attack. He looked at his hand and gasped, coming to grips with what Kensuke did to him earlier.

 _Ugh, that's right! That punk planted some seal on us! But, he removed mine... what the hell is the deal?! Curse it, he's sealed my Sin Harvest ability!_ The Warlord thought erratically, quickly resorting to defense as he evaded Max's punches. He tilted his head, narrowly dodging Max's punch.

Max went for a straight punch, which the Warlord caught with his hands.

"So, I can't use my Sin Harvest! No matter! I've got other means to win!" He formed a black Ki ball and shoved it into Max's gut. He sent the ex-Watcher sailing through another concrete wall.

"Max!" Sam yelled out as he rushed in to retrieve him, but Keke stopped him.

"He'll be ok, Sam!" Keke ordered him back. "If he needs us, he'll give the signal."

"Ugh, right..." Sam scowled, shifting his view over to the concrete wall ruins.

The Warlord methodically marched toward the wall ruins. He abruptly stopped when Max shot out of the rubble. The Warlord jumped back as Max landed near him and launched a _**Tsunami Wave**_ at him. The Warlord narrowly dodged the blast as it soared high past him.

"See? What did I tell you?" Keke winked to Sam.

"Man, never should doubt you, Max," Sam nervously chuckled. "But, be careful! Unc's probably got a few underhanded aces up his sleeve!"

Chuckling under his breath, the Warlord couldn't resist shaking his head. _Oh, my dear nephew, you have no idea._

"Ok, Warlord, how about I just unveil what I've got?" Max decided as he removed a band from his right wrist.

The Warlord blinked with curiosity piqued. "What the hell are you doing?" He watched Max drop the wrist band. He sensed a latent power slowly rising within Max. "Well, this should be curious, but I ain't waiting!" He raised his finger and prepared to blast Max.

Suddenly, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David swiftly dropped in and barricaded the Digital Warlord from Max.

"Yeah, how about no, unc?" Sam scoffed. "Let's have another go!"

"Max, get right to it! We'll hold him off!" Keke called out as she and Sam intercepted the Warlord.

"Charge!" The kids shouted, heading off the Warlord viciously.

The Warlord snarled as the D3s rushed him.

Closing his eyes, Max invoked the power he recently gained during a dimension mission with his D3 friends. This new power couldn't have been achieved had it not been for his friends.

"Let's see how you handle this one. Because I'm coming down on you hard, Warlord!"

While fighting off Keke and Sam, the Warlord overheard Max and grinned. "Then, show me, old friend!"

"Be careful what you wish for," Max resolved as he focused hard.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Having been locked in an subspace dimension, Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, Angemon X, Dramon X, Sedna, Orcus, and Red's group scanned their new location. It was a dark dimension devoid of life and sunlight. Mystic Celesta and WarAngemon instantly recognized the zone being the same one where they once battled Apocalymon.

"This is the absolute last place I ever wanted to be back in!" WarAngemon griped, scanning around the endless dark subspace.

"Yeah, this is totally Apocalymon's realm," Dramon X muttered. "And speaking of the devils..." He shot a glare of murderous intent toward Cyrus and BebiMephistomon.

Red was at a loss for words while trying to absorb his new location. "Man, you guys do this all the time?!"

Sedna answered plainly. "Not too often. As much as I dimension travel, it's not often I end up in dangerous places. This is the first I've ever been in such a realm."

Orcus shuddered. "It's so cold. God, I can't believe we're actually in the same place the Digidestined took on Apocalymon!"

Cyrus snickered darkly. "And you're all going to die in this place. Too bad, too sad for you." With a snap of his fingers, BebiMephistomon and the Infected Pokemon advanced on the heroes. "BebiMephistomon, I'll let you kill Kensuke, his Sailor witch, and those annoying Pokemon. I'll personally handle the others."

Upon given his orders, BebiMephistomon dashed toward Dramon X, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, and Red's group. The Infected Pokemon followed the alien-infested reality warper's lead.

"Here they come! Pikachu! Guys! Let's neutralize those Pokemon!" Red declared, courageously sending his Pokemon into battle.

Pikachu, Mewtwo, and the others fiercely attacked the Infected Pokemon. The Infected Pokemon retaliated with merciless attacks. Pikachu charged and fired thunder blast at Darkrai. Darkrai dodged Pikachu's blast. Mewtwo clashed with Shadow Lugia. Charizard fired blasts on Tyranitar.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn –** _ **SSJ3 Goku vs. Janemba**_ **(0:05 – 5:20))**

BebiMephistomon went for a straight punch at his opponents. Dramon X and Orcus narrowly dodged the demon's strike. BebiMephistomon turned and blocked a kick from Dramon X. The creature tried for a tail whip, smashing the ground instead. Dramon X sprang up and planted a double kick into BebiMephistomon's jaw. BebiMephistomon quickly recovered and grabbed Dramon X's foot.

While swinging Dramon X around, BebiMephistomon prepared to toss him, but the Accel Ascendant kicked him in the face. Dramon X fired a _**Ryuken Wave**_ at the demon. BebiMephistomon raised both hands, conjuring a wormhole that swallowed up the blast.

"Ugh, damn! From behind...!" Dramon X whirled around as the wormhole reformed behind him. As his own attack came for him, he used _**Instant Movement**_ to avoid the blast.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus swooped behind BebiMephistomon and threw her lances down. The demon barely had to turn and batted both lances down. He stretched his arm across and grabbed Orcus' right leg.

"Orcus!" Dramon X rushed forward and drove a knee into BebiMephistomon's back.

Orcus landed beside Dramon X and picked up her lances.

"Thanks, Ken! Now I've got him where I want him!" Orcus declared, slamming her hands down to form a black hole under BebiMephistomon. "You dare put your hands on an idol?! The deities of the idol world may forgive you, but I won't!"

BebiMephistomon looked around as the black hole pulled him in. As the black hole sealed, the demon was quickly swallowed up.

"Hahah, never mess with an idol goddess!" Orcus boasted.

Just then, another hole opened up and BebiMephistomon emerged from it cackling. He expelled a mouth beam that went straight for Dramon X and Orcus. Dramon X threw himself in front and shielded Orcus from the blast.

 _ **Boom!**_

Orcus opened her eyes to see Dramon X writing in pain and falling on her.

"Ken!"

Dramon X balanced himself on Orcus and shot up toward BebiMephistomon. He prepared to punch him, but BebiMephistomon's body responded to the threat and shifted into puzzle-shaped fragments.

"Ugh, damn!"

"Ken, behind you!"

Taking heed of Orcus' warning, Dramon X sensed BebiMephistomon's presence. He fired a blast point blank and blasted BebiMephistomon into pieces. However, one of BebiMephistomon's hands poked out of a wormhole and shoved an energy ball right into Dramon X's chest. The blast impacted and sent Dramon X flying back. Dramon X landed on his feet and looked up. BebiMephistomon reformed and conjured his sword.

"No, you don't!" Orcus cried out, throwing her sais at BebiMephistomon.

The demon instinctively deflected Orcus' sais with his sword. Orcus distracted him long enough for Dramon X to take out a giant sword out of his shoulder shield and slash the monster in two with his _**S.O.L. Purge Slash**_. BebiMephistomon's body exploded, but his pieces came together and reformed his body.

Dramon X cursed with frustration. "Son of a...!" He got punched in the face and knocked to the ground.

BebiMephistomon turned on Orcus and raised his sword to her. However, Dramon X grabbed the demon's ankle and held on like a pitbull.

"Hey, this is between you and me now, ASSHOLE!" Dramon X screamed at BebiMephistomon, causing his outer body shell to shatter.

BebiMephistomon's face contorted as most of his outer shell broke into pieces. He quickly disassembled himself and shifted around the darkness of the dimension.

"Ah, so you do have Janemba's weakness! You can run, but you can't hide!" Dramon X yelled out, scanning the surroundings. "Orcus, c'mon! And stay close with me!"

"Yeah, I know that much! There's no telling where he might be hiding!"

Orcus stayed close to Dramon X and helped him on their search. However, unbeknownst to them, BebiMephistomon's head poked out from a dark corner and slowly stalked behind them like an ambush predator.

Meanwhile, Cyrus found himself trying his hardest to keep up with Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, Angemon X, and Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. Three Ascendants and a high tier-Kuiper Senshi proved more than enough of a challenge. Despite being the less powerful of the Fiends, Cyrus was no slouch in renowned warrior skills and power.

Cyrus parried WarAngemon's punches and kicked him back. WarAngemon rebounded and clenched his fist. He went for a _**Seraphi Fist**_ , but Cyrus dodged WarAngemon and landed a kick to his back. Mystic Celesta swooped down on Cyrus' right and landed a palm strike to his side. This dazed Cyrus, allowing Mystic Celesta to kick him in the face. Cyrus was sent flying far back. As Cyrus landed, he was met with a massive pink beam hurtling at his direction. He dodged the incoming beam and phased out.

Mystic Celesta instinctively turned to her right and caught Cyrus about to grab her. She prepared to move, but then an ice ball hit the back of Cyrus. Cyrus snapped around and saw Dai-Valkyrie Sedna with her hand out. Sedna conjured her _**Icicle Spears**_ and tossed them at the fiend. Cyrus narrowly dodged the ice spears. That left him wide open for Angemon X to club Cyrus head. Drawing out his sword, Angemon X attempted to slice him in two, but Cyrus narrowly dodged and blasted the sword from his hand.

"Thought you can replicate the same move that slew my master?! Who do you take me for?!" Cyrus spat out, tossing the sword down. He descended and recovered from his enemies' multiple attacks. "Be glad I haven't yet decided to use the power RedNovaDemon bestowed me."

"Uncle TK, are you ok?!" Angemon X called out to WarAngemon, who was being retrieved by Mystic Celesta.

"I'll manage. Thanks, Dimitri," WarAngemon responded.

Angemon X smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I'd hate to have to see history repeat itself."

As Mystic Celesta recovered WarAngemon, Angemon X and Sedna confronted Cyrus.

"It's that red aura we saw earlier," Sedna reminded Angemon X. "From this point on, we have to be extremely careful, Dimitri."

"I know."

After removing his armor, Cyrus tensed his body. The red demon god's aura returned, bathing over his whole body.

"I can't afford playing with you punks anymore! With RedNovaDemon's power, I'll quickly dispose of you!" Cyrus declared as he charged at the four warriors.

"Not if we dispose of you first!" Angemon X shouted, flying head on to engage Cyrus.

Cyrus and Angemon X had the same idea as they kicked one another's faces. Cyrus quickly seized Angemon X's left foot and tossed him down. Sedna conjured an arctic wind to keep Cyrus at bay. Angemon X landed on his feet and watched Cyrus intently.

"For manipulating my father to begin with, I'll make sure to end you," Angemon X openly vowed as Sedna propped him up.

"We'll end him together, Dimitri," the Ice Senshi added, readying her Ice Trident.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **お台場、東京、日本**_ _ **)/1:25 PM**_

The battle with the DexDorugoramon became hard pressed for the others. Even with two Ascendants (Ultima X & Zordiark X) and the Artificial twins, the behemoth's immense power was too much to neutralize. However, Zordiark X adamantly demanded to try his approach: in destroying its core.

"You sure you want to try this, Ken?" Ultima X asked Zordiark X.

"Since when have you ever been afraid of gambling on a risk, Davis?"

Chuckling modestly, Ultima X replied. "Well, ya got me there."

 **(Cue Digimon X-Evolution OST –** _ **YGGDRASIL no saigo no sakusen**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Jax, Sonja, Iron Man, and Valkyrimon bombarded DexDorugoramon with airborne attacks. Jax tossed an energy beam at DexDorugoramon's face, which drew its attention away from the others. Sonja formed _**Destructo Discs**_ and threw them at DexDorugoramon. The beast turned and fired a beam, which disintegrated one. The other discs swerved away and cut off the behemoth's tail. DexDorugoramon let out an beastly roar and turned around, expelling a dark blue blast at the Artificials.

"Move!" Jax yelled, putting up a barrier that absorbed and stopped the monster's blast.

Sonja distanced herself from DexDorugoramon.

Iron Man scanned DexDorugoramon and locked onto the central core inside its body. "Yeah, I'm locking on an energy source inside its body! It functions like a heart!"

"Then, some open heart surgery is just what he needs!" Yolei yelled out. "Valkyrimon, you know what to do!"

"I'm on it, Yolei!" Valkyrie brandished his sword. "Cover for me!"

Ultima X, Sonja, Jax, and Iron Man distracted DexDorugoramon. This allowed Valkyrimon to slip by and pierce his sword through DexDorugoramon's chest. He swiftly carved open a big fissure, revealing its digitized innards and the core buried inside.

"Hurry before it closes!" Valkyrimon shouted.

Ultima X and Zordiark X dove inside DexDorugoramon.

"Be careful, Davis!" Sonja said.

"Davis?! Oh, at least Ken will have help in there," Yolei sighed deeply, sinking to her knees. Unbeknownst to her, two Xenomorphs stalked behind her in the shadows.

Suddenly, DexDorugoramon's chest closed up sealing the two Ascendants within. But, it didn't just stop there. It's body quickly hardened and became encased in a digitized cocoon. The energy emitting from its core unleashed an EMP that shut off nearly every power in the vicinity. Iron Man managed to evade getting caught, but Jax and Sonja weren't so fortunate. Their bodies jolted and they temporarily froze as they fell and hit the ground hard.

 **(End theme)**

"No! Sonja! Jax!" Yolei cried out.

"Shit!" Iron Man flew down to tend to the Artificials. He scanned the twins and checked their artificial hearts. "Well, the good news is they have backup power generators and they'll be up running in a few."

"Yeah, and the bad news?!"

"They're pretty much useless dolls for these few minutes. So, we're all that stands against this monster."

"But, Davis and Ken are in there. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

 **(Cue Godzilla vs. Destoroyah OST –** _ **Main Title/Hong Kong Destruction**_ **)**

With that, the outer shell cracked up and blue beams of light leaked out. The cocoon split up from the top as the newly evolved Dex monster emerged. DexDorugoramon poked out of its shell and revealed its new form. It became Dexmon, the final stage of its horrendous evolution. Rich viral energy perpetually pumped through giving the X-Antibody carrier more before than ever before.

The purple armor it had as DexDorugoramon meshed on its face, torso, elbows, and lower body. Dexmon retained the red and black wings like before. Its lower body became large and bulbous. Red spikes that doubled as feet poked out from the bottom. A green gem formed on the center, presumably where its core is supposed to be. Its arms became extremely long and lanky; both ending on extremely sharp claws. Its head gained horns and a demonic visage similar to Hildegarn.

"Um, I think we're in big trouble... like seriously _big_ trouble!" The purple-haired woman blanched in terror.

"Don't move, Yolei! We'll handle this!" Valkyrimon readied his sword against Dexmon.

Suddenly, Yolei heard low hisses and turned as the two Xenomorphs lunged at her. Yolei screamed loudly as Valkyrimon and Iron Man noticed their friend's distress.

"YOLEI!" Both yelled out.

Dexmon grabbed Valkyrimon and tossed him down. Iron Man propelled down to save Yolei, but the girl summoned her Crest Weapon, the Boomerang of Caring. Throwing the boomerang, she managed to behead one Xenomorph, but the other came running at fast speed. It lunged and pushed Yolei off the side of the building. Yolei fell off screaming, but at a hair's breadth...

...a silver-armored Iron Man dove in and caught Yolei. Iron Man abruptly stopped and watched the silver Iron Man lifting Yolei away.

Yolei blinked thrice and looked up at her savior.

"Rhodey! I didn't think you'd make it! Cutting it a little close there." Iron Man said in relief.

"Sorry, Tony, but got caught up in all this mess. I could've come sooner, but I saw you and then this woman fell off, it was time to make my move."

"This woman has a name, y'know," Yolei scoffed, folding her arms around him tightly. "Colonel Rhodes, it's me, Yolei!"

"Oh, I almost didn't recognize you."

"I'm one of only few people with lavender hair. How am I hard to miss?"

"Where's your friends?"

Yolei pointed to Dexmon. "It's kinda hard to explain, but..."

"That's what y'all been fighting?!" War Machine shouted. If one could discern the expression behind his helmet, it would be a disconcerting look.

The Xenomorph that pushed Yolei jumped off and attempted a ride on War Machine.

"Gah, it's the alien that tried to kill me!"

"Hang on!" War Machine propelled away with Yolei.

Iron Man quickly fired a pulse blast and wiped the Xenomorph out.

However, Dexmon remained a big problem for the heroes. The beast raised its arms and began infecting the vicinity with a virus, converting the area into a digital field composed of 0s and 1s. Iron Man scooped both Jax and Sonja, carrying them off.

 **(End theme)**

"God, this is one heap of a mess for the Asian Pacific community," Iron Man muttered, scanning the destruction caused by the Buriza Army invasion.

"Hawkmon! Colonel Rhodes, we have to get Hawkmon down there!" Yolei pointed to her bird partner laying in a heap of rubble.

As War Machine descended, Yolei picked up Hawkmon's body and stared to the sky.

"C'mon, Davis, Ken, find that core and destroy it!"

Dexmon hovered over the Odaiba streets and relentlessly fire blasts on the nearest buildings. It opened its mouth and consumed enough data it could find to further augment its core. However, unbeknownst to the monster, Ultima X and Zordiark X were already closing in on the core's localized spot.

xxxxx

"I think I see what could be the core, Davis!" Zordiark X sighted a pulsating ball of blue light.

Ultima X clenched his hands and smirked. "Then, let's cut this thing out!"

xxxxx

Suddenly, Dexmon paused and felt immense pain shooting out from its lower body. It felt something tinkering with its core. It nearly collapsed on its side.

"Hey, something's happening to that thing!" War Machine pointed out.

"Yeah, it's Ken and Davis. Looks like they've find the core!" Yolei cried out, smiling from ear to ear.

"About time they found it. Now, we wait and see if this thing gets any weaker," Iron Man said.

 **(Cue Digimon 02 OST –** _ **Break Up!**_ **(TV Size))**

Dexmon roared in pain and flew into the air as the data it consumed started to leak out and return to the city. The green gem on its lower abdomen pulsated and glowed, which revealed the core's spot. Inside, Ultima X and Zordiark X ripped the core from its appendages. Dexmon let out a deafening bellow. The two Ascendants blasted through the monster's lower body; Zordiark X carried the core with him.

"All right! Way to go!" Yolei cheered them on.

"We've got the core!" Ultima X announced.

"Now to destroy it!" Zordiark X smashed the core as it shattered on the ground.

With its core destroyed, Dexmon's now hollow body broke down and dissolved into digitized dust.

"We did it, Ken!" Ultima X said, slapping Zordiark X a high five.

"Glad we didn't need to rely on brute strength to save the day," Zordiark X said.

"Still, we've got more ground to cover all over the city," Ultima X saw two Daleks flying overhead.

The Artificial twins finally awoke to see Ultima X and Zordiark X. Sonja smiled seeing Ultima X.

"Oh good, you made it back," Sonja mumbled with her power restored.

"Ok, next time you better modify us so we're EMP resistant, you playboy billionaire," Jax demanded from Tony.

"Don't forget philanthropist." Iron Man corrected him.

"Right."

"Ok, guys! Our fight's still not over yet! Let's clean up the rest and bring order to our city!" Ultima X declared as he and Zordiark X headed off some Buriza troops.

"And there's still those flying dumpsters we have to deal with," sighed Iron Man. "Well, time to _exterminate_."

"Are you joking, Tony?" War Machine asked, sounding annoyed.

"Do I sound like I'm joking? C'mon."

Jax turned to Sonja. "Hey, I gotta check back on Meiko once we've cleared this city of the bad guys. Maybe I can introduce you to her."

"Sure. I'm just glad to see you again."

Jax gave her a fist bumped. "Same here, sis."

As the Daleks flew down to attack, Jax, Sonja, Iron Man, and War Machine intercepted them.

"Let's get back to bringing peace to our home!" Yolei heroically declared as Hawkmon awoke in her arms.

"By the way, Tony, I saw that guy with the magic hammer that summoned lightning. The same guy Coulson described. He's here," War Machine reported to Iron Man.

"Yeah, that big ass thunderbolt was a big giveaway already. Why don't we go and find him?"

"You're seriously not suggesting we recruit…?"

Iron Man replied. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"We are going to try and recruit him."

War Machine sighed. "I knew you'd say that.

xxxxx

Elsewhere in Odaiba, a few Buriza troops and Xenomorphs surrounded that same man with the magic hammer.

The Norse warrior lifted his hammer overhead and summoned another thunderbolt. He swung said hammer and unleashed a thunderous blast, sweeping back the troops and wiping out the Xenomorphs.

The man with the thick blonde mane, black armor, and a red cape brandished the hammer and declared his stance in this invasion.

"You will not have these innocence, malevolent otherworlders!" The warrior declared. He saw more Xenomorphs charging at him steadfast. "You monstrosities have chosen poorly to challenge thy." Sporting a grin exuding confidence, he sent another thunderbolt and vaporized the Xenomorphs in one shot.

He paused as he noticed Jax, Sonja, Iron Man, and War Machine flying over him. They were in the middle of blasting away a few Daleks. The battle hungry Asgardian readily swung his hammer.

"Don't worry, aid is coming your way, defenders," the hammer wielder said.

As one of the Daleks exploded and fell into pieces on the ground, Iron Man and War Machine landed to confront the hammer wielder. Thor held his ground.

"I am Thor, son of Odin and warrior of Asgard. May I ask who are thee?" Thor suspiciously eyed the two armored men.

"Um, hello, Mr. Thor. I'm Tony Stark. And this fellow here is…"

"Colonel James Rhodes. War Machine."

Iron Man nodded. "Yeah, and I'm Iron Man. We come at peace."

Thor furrowed as a smirk adorned his face. "So sorry, after all these monsters and men in armor, it's hard to know who's the enemy and who's not."

Iron Man offered. "Yeah, I'd understand your hesitation, Mr. Thor, but I'm looking to recruit members for the Avengers Initiative."

"Join this Initiative?" Thor mulled this over. "I must respectfully decline. However, I will help you rid of these otherworlders. So, consider this a temporary alliance, men of armor."

War Machine quietly muttered to Iron Man. "He didn't take it, Tony. What now?"

"It's fine," Iron Man accepted. "But, Mr. Thor should you want to reconsider, you can find me again. I'm all over the place nowadays."

"Fair enough," Thor brandished. "Now let's clear this vicinity of these invaders, men of armor. Mjolnir is ready for more battle." With that, he raised his hammer and soared into the air, leaving Iron Man and War Machine to give awkward looks.

 **(End theme)**

Iron Man asked. "Mjol-what now?"

War Machine sighed. "You're asking the wrong guy, Tony. Let's just follow where he's going."

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

"Ok, Lord Beerusmon. Shall we depart for Earth?" Whismon inquired to the Digital God of Destruction, who just cleaned up after stuffing his face with pizzas.

"Yes, yes, let's go and see to that delicious sundae offering Mimi has to present us."

Just then, Whismon sensed a disturbance and looked into his all-seeing orb on his staff.

"Just a moment, Lord Beerusmon." Whismon's orb showed Sailor Moon, Madoka, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Saturn battling SIN in the Æther sea. "Looks like we have a situation developing in the Nexus. Most specifically the Æther sea. Wow, it's been so long since I've been there."

"Feh, can't Lady Cosmos deal with her own problems? That area is her jurisdiction! It's not our concern!" Beerusmon protested.

"Yes, but I think you'll be interested to know that the avatar of the one and only Houou is involved..."

"WHAT?!" Upon hearing this, Beerusmon's ears poked out.

He raced over and looked intently into the viewing orb. His divine eyes was able to discern the Houou's essence contained inside Sailor Mars.

"Not just the Houou, but the wielder of the legendary Silver Crystal from dimension YYGDM-01. More over, the Soldier of Destruction and an avatar of Goddess Madoka is among them." Whismon chortled seeing Beerusmon's intrigued expression. "I take you wish to investigate this? I believe you considered the Houou a rival to your prestigious title. The one known as Sailor Saturn might be, too."

"Two beings of destruction from one dimension with enough clout to challenge my position? Oh, yes and I do remember that no good cosmic avian! The fact she's taken on an avatar shows how the mighty have fallen! I'd like to give that fiery poultry a piece of my mind!"

"Oh ho, I've never seen you this worked up this much, Lord Beerusmon! I find it thrilling."

Beerusmon placed his hand on his attendant's back. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Take us to where they are!"

"Certainly, it's not often that we explore the Nexus. Hopefully Lady Cosmos doesn't mind. I understand she's not pleased Burizalor and his new allies extended their reach in her divine realm."

"Hurry it up, already! I wanna go see four!"

"Now, I can easily say no."

Beerusmon grumbled. "Ok, fine. Can we _please_ go?"

"We most certainly can. Next stop the Æther sea!" With a tap of his staff, Whismon teleported them off their dimension and entered deep into the Nexus.

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus of Time and Space/Æther sea**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy X OST –** _ **Original SIN**_ **)**

Madoka fired a barrage of arrows and took out SIN creatures. Sailor Saturn hacked and slashed through many of SIN's underlings. Sailor Mars summoned her _**Mars Snake Fire**_ , which wiped out many SIN creatures. Sailor Moon raised her Valkyrie Dagger, which unleashed a beam that spread and vaporized the creature hordes.

Angered seeing its children wiped out, SIN headed straight for the magical girls.

"Guys! Armor up!" Moon commanded, effectively transforming herself into Dai-Valkyrie Moon.

Mars and Saturn used their Valkyrie Daggers to transform into Dai-Valkyries.

With eyes gleaming, Madoka became awestruck at the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi. "Wow, you're using those Valkyrie forms again!"

"Madoka, mind lending us support?" Dai-Valkyrie Moon asked the pink-haired Puella.

As the four magical girls came together, they spread out and evaded SIN's reach. Madoka fired hundreds of consecutive arrows into the behemoth's hide. Mars summoned a fiery phoenix that impacted SIN. Saturn used her Silence Glaive to tear into SIN's outer hide.

"All right, here I go...!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon went for an attack until SIN opened its mouth. However, she fearlessly prepared herself for SIN's imminent blast.

"Sailor Moon!" Dai-Valkyrie Mars shouted as her eyes burned with fire. A pillar of cosmic flames erupted and bathed over her. In place of her armor was a red bodysuit with a golden phoenix symbol embellished on her chest complete with a matching crimson skirt and boots. A red phoenix tiara formed on her head. In response to Moon's distress, Mars invoked the Houou's power and became Houou Mars.

"Hang on, Sailor Moon!" Houou Mars howled as the phoenix cloak enveloped her, allowing her to soar through the sea void. She launched a fiery blast that knocked SIN out of course with Moon.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon launched a concentrated beam from her Valkyrie Dagger that sliced through SIN's lower body.

"Now to deliver a fatal blow to this monster!" Houou Mars prepared to throw another fiery blast.

Just then, Houou Mars felt her body seemingly freeze as the Houou felt two newcomers' god energies.

 _Houou, why are you stopping me?!_

 _ **'We have two guests...'**_ The Houou replied to the Miko. Her tone sounded less than enthusiastic, befuddling Houou Mars.

 **(End theme)**

The Chiimon, who are Lady Cosmos' aides, looked up and gasped to see who the newcomers were.

"Everyone, we have unexpected company!" Saturn pointed to the two divine figures.

"Huh?" Madoka blinked as she locked eye contact with the duo. "Those two are...!"

"Wait, aren't those two gods from Tai and Max's world?" Moon inquired. "Their names escape me."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Beerus' Planet**_ **)**

Whismon and Beerusmon finally appeared right as the battle was set to be decided. Beerusmon painstakingly eyed the four magical girls. His eyes narrowed darkly at the Houou's presence inside Houou Mars.

"Houou, from the sound of your tone, you seem familiar with these two," Houou Mars whispered to the entity.

"The Houou knows who these two are?" Moon asked Mars.

The Chiimon revealed the Digi-Deities' names. "Lords Beerusmon and Whismon! What brings you here?!"

"Oh, hello, Chiimon!" Whismon cordially addressed the twins. "It's been a while, hasn't it? You two are still petite and cute as I remember you."

Paying the Chiimon no mind, Beerusmon didn't take his eyes off the magical girls. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn instinctively raised her Silence Glaive at him. Madoka readied an arrow. Houou Mars summoned her fiery cloak in response to Beerusmon's presence. Moon raised her Valkyrie Dagger.

Beerusmon halted his advances and pointed to Houou Mars. "You there. Yes, I know you're hiding in that meat carcass you call a host, you no good cosmic avian! Did you forget how to greet old rivals, fellow God of Destruction?"

"God of Destruction?!" Moon and Saturn yelled out together. Both shifted over to Houou Mars.

"Does the Houou know this purple cat Anubis-looking guy?" Moon asked her.

"I heard those two refer to him as Beerusmon. Though, what's the relation between Beerusmon and the Houou?" Saturn wondered.

"Who are you calling a meat carcass?" Houou Mars scowled while her eyes burned. The Houou quickly took over Mars' body, much to Beerusmon's delight.

The Houou, as an essence taking the form of a bird of prey, screeched loudly and leaned her head forward, casting an intense glare at Beerusmon. Beerusmon gritted and backed off at the sight of the Houou's presence.

" _ **It has been a long while, hasn't it, Beerusmon? The last time we encountered you entered my universe and challenged me. I wanted nothing to do with you until you forced my hand. Naturally, you didn't take this well.**_ "

Beerusmon growled. "Yes, because I wanted to confirm if your power was up to snuff. You only bested me because you hit me with a psychic noggin attack! If we fought tooth and nail, I'd win!"

" _ **You can't be too sure. Of course, your attacks were far too erratic that I was able to predict you.**_ "

"But I have the utmost confidence your power isn't what it used to be since our encounter ages ago," Beerusmon said. "Has your power greatly diminished that you require hitching rides in meat carcasses like this human girl? It would seem I pushed you past your limits!"

 **(End theme)**

The Houou said nothing.

"Looks like this cat got your tongue, you fiery poultry. If you weren't made of primordial fire, I'd devour you."

" _ **I wouldn't recommend it. And to refute your accusation, all the hosts I've taken each were powerful psychic users who've somehow linked to me. By connecting themselves with the cosmos, they drew my attention. I've always been most curious and drawn to beings with psychic abilities. This girl I currently inhabit is one who desired a force to sustain her life. She was but an infant when she called for me. We've since had a symbiotic bond, though she wasn't self aware of my existence until a traumatic experience fueled an inner darkness.**_ "

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST –** _ **Determined Heart**_ **)**

"Now, this I have to hear..." The feline deity became intrigued.

" _ **This, in turn, converted me into the dark force known as the Yami Houou. It was then that I once again become a God of Destruction and briefly fulfilled my status quo... as I was originally intended, but that fire was only rekindled because my host allowed her broken emotions to consume her. It took the courageous act of this blonde woman here and the host's resolve to purify me to my normal self.**_ "

"So, then you converted into a malevolent being because this human girl endured some internal turmoil," Beerusmon nodded. "You haven't changed a bit. The powers that be warned that us Gods of Destruction should never get too attached to beings beneath us."

Whismon cleared his throat, chuckling. "Oh ho, but correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't we already started to becoming attached to the Digidestined of Earth in our dimension?"

"It's _you_ that's become attached to them, Whismon! And you're only there for their food!"

"Also correct me if my memory's foggy, but didn't you promise you wouldn't destroy their Earth and Digital World if they kept offering you delicious delicacies?"

The purple cat god snarled at his attendant knowing full well he was right.

The Houou sighed in exasperation. " _ **Seems I'm not the only one who's become attached to mortals in the lower plane. And still sparing worlds that've fed you good meals. You haven't changed, my gluttonous friend.**_ "

"You want to say that to my face, bird?!"

" _ **I'm right here. Go ahead and say whatever you wish, but be mindful. Or, did you forget the last time we had a heated exchange?**_ "

Beerusmon paused as he remembered the Houou absorbed his judgment attack and knocked him out with a psychic blast.

" _ **Yes, if I recall I humbled you, God of Destruction Beerusmon. You disliked how I conducted my method of maintaining universal balance. You recklessly chose to attack me for no other reason...**_ "

"I was trying to remind you of your original purpose..."

" _ **But, even Gods of Destruction can change as your attendant has clearly illustrated. Still, if you wish to continue to destroy to fulfill your position, I won't intervene, but I'm warning you. Never come to my world if you wish to threaten me, my host, and my host's colleagues.**_ " The Houou turned to Moon, Saturn, and Madoka. " _ **There will come a day when this host's life expires and when that day comes I shall return to the stars to continue my intended role: maintaining order in the universe. Until then, I will be this woman's protector.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

Moon smiled hearing this. "Thank you, Houou."

Beerusmon shrugged. "Fine, do whatever. I don't care anymore."

Saturn whispered to Moon. "I still can't believe this Beerusmon actually appeared in our dimension. Seems gods have means of passing through dimensions in the Nexus."

"Yeah, but thankfully we won't need to fight him since he looks to have calmed."

Madoka added with a smile. "For a cat god, he looks more like Anubis."

Moon chuckled. "Well, funny you mention that, there's..." Before she could finish, the roars of a reawakened SIN elicited their attention.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST –** _ **Omen of a Catastrophe**_ **)**

Everyone turned around as SIN floated up and regenerated its wounds.

"No, SIN's recovered!" The Chiimon alarmed them.

"Yes, we weren't done with this thing," Saturn readied her Silence Glaive.

"Then, we can finish where we left off!" Madoka added, taking out another arrow.

"Houou, would you mind? We need Mars back," Moon asked of the entity.

" _ **Of course.**_ " The Houou slipped right back into Houou Mars.

Snapping back to reality, Houou Mars gasped as Beerusmon floated next to her.

"I can't believe she's bonded with avatars. What makes you special?" Beerusmon asked her.

"Didn't she already just explain to you?" Houou Mars scoffed, keeping her attention on SIN. "How about sit back and let us do our thing?"

"You have quite the mouth on you, avatar, but no I won't let the bird take the glory!" The vexed purple cat flew ahead with Houou Mars following him. _Damn you, bird! She's only fast enough to catch up because you're augmenting her!_

 _ **'Worry less about me and my avatar, and concern yourself if you can beat this beast faster than I can.'**_

 _One of these days, Houou. I'll get the better of you!_

 _ **'Now that's no way to talk to your forerunners.'**_ The Houou taunted Beerusmon. _**'You also need to worry more about those Ascendants catching up to you than me.'**_

Beerusmon growled, knowing she's scanned his mind about his recent encounters with the Ascendant God and his friends.

 _Since when have you gotten this cheeky, you darn bird?!_

 _ **'Thank the current avatar I inhabit. Bits of her charming and sharp-tongued personality have rubbed off on me.'**_

 _Well, that explains it._

SIN unleashed an immense roar that spread throughout the Æther sea. Its roar would've crushed nearly anything in its path, but Moon's Silver Crystal, Madoka's barrier, Saturn's _**Silence Wall**_ , and Houou Mars' fiery cloak shielded them. Beerusmon even forged a divine barrier to protect him.

"Well, this should be splendid, though sadly will delay us from observing Tai and Matt's fight with Burizalor," Whismon said, floating next to the Chiimon. "Perhaps, you'd like to see how our Ascendant friends are faring, Chiimon?"

Whismon's staff orb projected the major battles back on dimension DF-616. The screen showed Omega X and Metalla X fighting Burizalor. The feed switched to the D3s, sans Max, fighting the Warlord.

"One last time! Let's restore order to the Nexus for Lady Cosmos!" Moon shouted as her Valkyrie Dagger glowed with light and extended into a sword. "SIN, it's over for you!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **ゆめのしま**_ _ **,**_ _ **ときょ**_ _ **,**_ _ **じゃぱん**_ _ **)/1:35 PM**_

Omega X and Metalla X double kicked Burizalor through a cloud. The tyrant turned the favor lobbing purple blasts at their direction. The Ascendants dodged the volley of Ki blasts. Omega X batted most of the blasts. A few stray ones headed straight for Metalla X, who blasted them away.

"Ok, that's about enough of our warm-up, don't you agree?" Burizalor asked.

"About time," Omega X muttered. "Matt, would you mind hanging back? There's a surprise I've been meaning to show our pasty lizard friend here."

"You're going to jump straight into _that_? Fine, just don't screw up or I'm coming back in."

"Sure."

As Metalla X floated away, Burizalor looked at him and Omega X inquisitively.

"Most curious, you've been hiding something from me? Now this I have to see, Taichi," the tyrant chortled waiting for Omega X's grand unveiling. "Just fair warning, I've been holding back just like you."

"Figured you would, it's the same dance all over again."

"Well deduced for a simpleton such as yourself."

"Then, why don't we get this over with, Burizalor?"

"Simians first."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Blue Saiyan**_ **)**

Omega X clenched his fists and tensed his body, tapping into that reserved power within. This power surged and coursed through him. Then, a thick cyan aura folded over him. From this aura, a pillar of light shot out of him. The cyan aura thickened like a cake layer and broke into pieces, unveiling Omega X's new Ascendant form. The new form, matching the color of his cyan aura hue, gave him lighter blue hair. The hair and structure was identical to the first Ascendant form, with the obvious cosmetic differences being his new blue hair. The new form boasted a more vibrant and electrified blue aura, unlike the fiery red blazing aura the Ascendant God form used.

Burizalor's face contorted, conveying a little distress seeing a different-colored version of the first Ascendant form he had been accustomed to. Mental flashbacks of Omega X's first transformation burned in his mind repeatedly, making him unhinged for those few moments.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, the D3s kept the Warlord occupied long enough for Max to reveal his 'surprise' for the villain. Max, too, stood enveloped in a cyan light, which caught the Warlord's attention.

"So, you're going to use that form?" Sam muttered, pivoting over to Max.

"But, that form's so limiting for you, Max," Keke reminded her friend. "You haven't fully mastered it since our last dimension trip."

"I know the risks," Max sighed deeply, slightly regretting his decision to use Super Ascendant God form. "There's a good chance I'll burn out quicker than Tai, but this is the quickest way we're going to end the Warlord. 'Cause, Warlord, I know you're holding a bulk of that new power RedNovaDemon bestowed you. Why not show us already?"

Warlord chuckled and grinned evilly. "Ah, very good, Max. I'm glad we've decided to thrown down the final chips in place. But, learning this form is limiting for you, well I'm relieved. Because..."

"Just shut up and get to it already," Max demanded. "Or, I'll do you what Kensuke did: a nice ol' nut crusher?"

Cringing, the Warlord clenched his fists and prepared to transform. The D3s took no chances and fired blasts at Warlord to keep him from transforming. Max hastily dashed forward for a frontal attack.

"Stop me if you can, but I vow to kill you once and for all with the power RedNovaDemon granted me!"

xxxxx

Omega X sported a condescending smirk to Burizalor. "Well, what do you think?"

Regaining his composure, the tyrant scoffed in response. "So, what is this? Some Ascendant with blue hair dye?"

The blue-haired Ascendant chuckled. "It's a little more complicated than that. You don't have the patience for the full story, so let's say I got a taste of of the Ascendant God, and now I've learned to tap into that power myself. Guess now you can call this _Super_ Ascendant God."

"Not bad at all, Taichi. If I haven't evolved into a new level myself, then this might've proven hazardous for me."

"I think it's time you stop talking and start showing, Burizalor."

Burizalor posed and lowered his hands. "Just know when this is over, you'll share the same fate as that other Taichi I destroyed."

"Wait, what...?!" Before Omega X could finish, the fiendish red aura flashed out of the digital tyrant and this light changed into gold right before the Super Ascendant God's eyes. _What does he mean destroyed another me?!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Golden Standard**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Uh oh, Burizalor just let the cat out of the bag. Now DFK!Tai is most curious about this other him (tri!Taichi). Wonder where this will lead to...? Hmm. :P

Yes, finally the Super Blue transformation has come to the DFK universe! I'm just keeping it simple: _Super_ Ascendant God instead. It's a good thing I called the red hair simply Ascendant God. At least, it's not redundant like _Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan_. In hindsight, that's such a ridiculous name!

Tai/Omega X isn't the only one to receive the Super Ascendant God form, but now Max has! Now, I know that one question is linger in your thoughts: How/when did he get this form? Another round in the Room of Time shortly after Sailor Specter and the Divine Enforcers were beaten. Sorry if I didn't show this.

Yes, from this point on, Yamakins has returned. Just on the surface level yet. Isn't that just great? (/sarcasm)

Now in relation to YYGDM-01, the Houou and Beerusmon meet. Two Gods of Destruction. One for DF-616 and another for YYGDM-01. An age old cat and bird rivalry takes place among through cosmic deities. Houou explains her reasoning for taking on Sailor Mars as a host and why she's ceased being a destruction force. Finally, I'm proud to say there's someone that's been able to put the lazy cat in his place. Cause let's be honest Beerus would learn the hard way if he messed with the Phoenix Force. To see their first interaction, I suggest jumping over and giving _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden_ chapter 30, aptly titled _The Cat and the Bird_.

Also can't forget the D3's Kaijuu Digimon showing off their Ultimate forms. Can they go the distance and hit Mega-level before this insane fic is over?

Whoa, and how can I forget the Marvel elephant in the room? War Machine makes their DFK as the MCU-AU presences becomes more prevalent, especially with new arcs planned and a few Marvel characters could appear to co-star in my upcoming Android 21 arc adaptation, especially since Hydra may have some involvement. And the Avengers Initiative being offered to Thor this early? Well, he turned it down for now, but still intends to help the heroes against the Buriza Forces. Yeah, there may eventually come for some MCU deviations in this universe. The Attack on New York, at least, will remain intact.

Ok, is that all? Yeah, that's it. Next chapter will be chaotic. The Fiends unveil their new forms, including the digital tyrant going Oscar Trophy on all of us. The mini-boss and grunt battles should be mostly resolved, leaving just the Three Fiends to deal with and a startling revelation in the end.

Until the next update, send a review! See you soon!


	26. The Golden Standard

**A/N:** As our main Ascendants go blue, the Fiends decide to go the golden standard.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act III: Resurrection B  
**_ _ **Chapter XXVI: The Golden Standard**_

xxxxx

 _ **Outside of Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (**_ 東京都庁舎) _ **/Shinjuku District, Japan**_ (新宿区, 東京) _ **/1:36 PM**_

Jax quickly descended where Meiko & Meicrackmon Vicious Mode and Meryl & Mastemon. He noticed the Buriza troops being deleted. Xenomorph and Dalek remains were scattered over the vicinity.

"Meiko!" Jax called out to his girlfriend.

"Jax! Over here!" Meiko waved to her artificial boyfriend.

As Jax landed, Meiko hugged him.

"I knew you'd come back!"

"Gonna take a lot more than alien invaders to put me away," Jax said, embracing his woman. He noticed Meicrackmon VM started exhibit berserker-like tendencies.

"Um, hey, are you ok?" Mastemon cautiously approached Meicrackmon VM slowly descended into bloodlust mode after skewering Buriza troops and a few Xenomorphs.

"Whoa, she doesn't look like in a good mood," Meryl backed off. "Mastemon, let's get away from her."

"Hey, you two get back!" Jax warned them. He then turned to military grunts still in the area. "Same goes for all of you! That Digimon's going to go berserk!"

"Please evacuate the area!" Meiko pleaded. "We can handle her!"

As Meicrackmon VM turned on Mastemon, the feral Digimon sharpened her claws and lunged at her. Jax quickly intercepted Meicrackmon VM and patted her on the forehead.

"Jax! Meicoomon!" Meiko called to them.

Calmed by Jax's touch, Meicrackmon VM regressed back to Meicoomon. Meiko hurried over to collect her partner.

"Don't scare us like that, Meicoomon," Meiko nearly cried, holding Meicoomon close.

"Huh? What happened? Did I…?" Meicoomon was clueless until she saw the remains of her enemies. "It did it again, didn't I?"

Mastemon picked up Meryl. "Are you ok, Meryl?"

The mummy child nodded. "Kinda. You and Meicoomon worked well together."

Mastemon sighed. "I wish I can agree. Thankfully that guy there was able to calm her."

"Hmm, hey doesn't he look like that Sonja lady my daddy fought? He has the same eyes like her," Meryl noted the artificial's features akin to his sister's.

Just then, Maki, Daigo, and Yamaki approached Jax, Meiko, and Meicoomon.

"Thank you for helping subdue that Digimon," Yamaki expressed gratitude to Jax.

"Miss Mochizuki, thank goodness you're ok," Maki sighed with relief over the young woman's safety.

"Hey, suits. Thanks a lot looking out for my Meiko," Jax waved off to Maki, Daigo, and Yamaki.

"Well, we didn't…" Before Daigo could finish, he and the others spotted a helicopter descending near them.

 **(Cue Iron Man 2 OST -** _ **Nick Fury**_ **)**

Emerging from the helicopter was an African American bald man wearing an eyepatch and in a dark coat. Accompanying him was a Caucasian man carrying archery equipment and an attractive, red-haired woman garbed in a full-bodies black suit.

"Agent Fury? Black Widow? Hawkeye?" Yamaki turned, surprised by the SHIELD director's appearance.

"Seems your soldier boys have things under control here?" Fury asked, noticing the Japanese military looking worn out from their skirmish with the invaders. His good right eye noted Meiko and Meryl with their Digimon partners. "Or, perhaps your monster friends came to fight things your soldiers just couldn't handle?"

"Wish we could lie, Director Fury," Daigo replied.

"Out with it, Fury. You and your SHIELD cohorts aren't here for idle chit-chat," Maki added sternly.

Fury smirked. "I like you, Miss Himekawa. You just plain are no nonsense. To address you inquiry, I'm here to find Tony Stark. The one you all know as Iron Man. And apparently the thunder man with the hammer is here, too."

"You looking for Iron Man?" Jax addressed the SHIELD Director. "He's in the middle of cleaning up this city with my sis and her friends."

"And who the hell are you?" Fury asked the artificial.

Jax just smirked. "Just a wildlife ranger." With that, he flew off leaving everyone. "Meiko, I'll be back! You and Meicoomon stay put!"

"Right! Be careful, Jax!" Meiko called out to him.

"Director Fury, should we follow?" Black Widow asked him.

"Agent Romanoff, I seriously doubt you can keep up with him much less follow him. No, you and Agent Barton stay put," Fury sighed. "Not much we can do, but let our SHIELD agents help relocate citizens here."

"Thank you, Mr. Fury. We humbly accept help from SHIELD," Daigo bowed.

"No offense, Fury, but with what our friends are dealing with are completely out of yours and SHIELD's leagues," Yamaki warned the Director and his two agents. "You're better off hunting down Hydra or that green gamma monster than getting in the way of our heroes."

"Touche," Fury grunted. "Though, don't underestimate SHIELD, Mr. Yamaki. We're in all the high places."

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, the ground shook as an evil power arose from a certain digital tyrant preparing to unleash the full extent of his new power.

"What the hell was that?!" Hawkeye freaked out.

"Yamaki, I know Tokyo gets hit by earthquakes and all…"

"Believe me, Director Fury. That was no earthquake. That's the enemy our heroes are facing. I told you this is completely out of SHIELD's element."

Fury gritted. "Right, as you say."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan**_ (ゆめのしま, ときょ, じゃぱん) _ **/1:38 PM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Golden Freeza Takes the Stage**_ **(2:14 – 3:10))**

Everyone present on the island witnessed the digital tyrant's latest transformation unfold before them. A thick gold aura, which expanded like a raging inferno, enveloped the tyrant, who invoked the new power bestowed by RedNovaDemon. This new surge of power swept across, pushing anyone lesser than an Ascendant-level away.

Omega X and Metalla X, being the nearest to the tyrant, got a close-up unveiling for Burizalor's new ultimate evolution.

Once the golden flash of light dimmed, Burizalor stood posturing with arms out. Reflecting his rise in power, the tyrant's white biological armor converted into a shimmering golden state, which covered all but his face, hands, and feet. His eyebrow ridges became more pronounced. Though his form and stature remained similar to his base form, outside the skin color change, the skin not covered in gold were dark purple. He retained the purple chitin plates, but lost the ones that once adorned his shoulders. The plates on his shoulders and shins became more oval-shaped. Also as a result of his transformation, he grew several inches taller and gained a slight increase in muscle mass.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Golden Freeza's Theme**_ **)**

Omega X became flabbergasted by this. "His new power! It's amazing!"

Metalla X balked. "Burizalor has a new form?!"

 _'Well, so the bastard finally tapped into a new power. Didn't think he'd actually bother to train, but color me surprised.'_ Yamato commented.

The others shared the same distress and shock as the two Ascendants.

BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, and Sheila ceased fighting with the remaining foot soldiers to gaze upon Burizalor's new transformation.

Arriving by air, Sora & Phoenixmon, Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, and Dorothy & Avengemon also witnessed the tyrant's golden transformation.

"Oh god, that's really Burizalor?!" Izzy blanched at the tyrant.

"Quite the paint job," HerculesKabuterimon remarked.

"This isn't time for jokes, HerculesKabuterimon!" Phoenixmon snapped at him.

"Sorry..."

Sora could only grit her teeth and hold back her fear, constantly reminded of being slain by this monster's hand. She snapped out of it as soon as she saw Omega X.

"Oh, there's Tai!" Dorothy sighted her instructor and adoptive father figure. Her smile faded once her eyes fell on Burizalor. "And that's Burizalor? He's so strong."

"I can't even gauge this bastard's power properly," Pikkan scowled.

"Me either, his power is dimensions apart from ours!" BanchoLeomon assessed Burizalor.

"He's truly a monster," BW mumbled.

"Yeah, hey, shouldn't we be pounding on mooks right about now? Yeah... I think I'm better off doing that!" Sheila cried out.

Mimi slipped behind rocks out of fear. "Oh god, that gold color on him has got to go."

"He's totally ripping off our Ascendant friend's gold color," Rosemon reproved of Burizalor's new color choice. "It's like he's mocking Tai, Matt, and the others."

Jacomon gulped as he and Ryo (DF-616) stayed low with Mimi and Rosemon.

Ignoring the distressed looks and snide remarks from his enemies, Burizalor maintained a focused glare on Omega X.

"I know gold's a bit gauche, but I wanted to ensure you grasp my new position across the multiple dimensions. And for the sake of your delicate mind, let's keep the name simple as _Golden Burizalor_."

 **(End theme)**

"Golden Burizalor, huh? Not so original," Omega X muttered sarcastically.

"Very funny, Taichi. Allow me to remind you this iteration has far more to it than a shimmering facade."

"Yeah, I noticed. You're a lot more powerful than I was expecting, Burizalor. It's got my curiosity piqued."

Burizalor smirked evilly. "This will be quite the epic battle, my old nemesis."

"Sure as hell won't be easy. And when this over, you're going to tell me about this other me you mentioned earlier."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm saving that for a big reveal."

Omega X clenched his fists. "Matt, would you mind not interfering in this one? He's got a few things I need answered."

"Is this about this other you he mentioned? He's playing you, Tai," Metalla X warned him. "If there was another you, he would've killed him by now. Burizalor hates you so much that any other counterpart would've set him off and attack the guy in blind fury."

"Yeah, but still I need to know. X's already told me there's other Tais out there in the Nexus. I have to know which one Burizalor's hinting at."

BanchoLeomon and Pikkan's keen ears picked up on their conversation.

"You heard that, BanchoLeomon?"

"Yeah, Burizalor's found another Tai and possibly keeping him hostage."

"Yeah, but where and what dimension did Burizalor discover?" BW wondered.

Sora cupped her ear. "I wish I knew what they were talking about."

"Something about another Tai," Izzy replied. "I couldn't make out the rest."

"You can hear them all the way up here, Izzy?"

"Just a little, but it's imperative now we have to keep our distance. We're just gonna get caught up in the crossfires of their fight," the Bearer of Knowledge stated, beckoning HerculesKabuterimon back.

"Sora! Tai told me to protect you in case he's about to fight somebody strong," Dorothy said, descending with Avengemon. "C'mon, we can watch from a safer distance."

"Well, Sora?" Phoenixmon asked.

Nodding, Sora ordered Phoenixmon to follow Dorothy and Avengemon.

Covered in a healthy blue glow, Omega X quickly dropped into a battle stance and faced down Burizalor. In response to the Ascendant, Burizalor produced a blaze of fiery orange and red light.

xxxxx

 _ **Near Odaiba (**_ ** _お台場の近く)_** _ **/1:40 PM**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **One-Winged Angel**_ **)**

At that exact moment, the Digital Warlord finished his transformation. Max held his ground being nearest to the Warlord. The others kept a safe distance from the output of power the Warlord unleashed.

As the gold sheen of light faded, the Warlord emerged looking like Safer Sephiroth. His face, not only becoming more terrifying, took on Helletic Hojo's appearance with his goggles fused into his eye's veins. A massive right wing formed and jutted from his right shoulder blade. The wing looked more demonic than angelic, unlike Sephiroth's.

"Good god..." Keke looked on, covering her mouth in horror.

"Man as if it wasn't already stealing Sephiroth's shtick!" David cried out.

"Yeah, this is ridiculous!" Kara shouted.

"Pfft, like that's supposed to scare us," Tike concealed his fear behind a fake smug grin.

"Guys, it's ok if you want to be afraid. Even I'm uncertain about the Warlord's strength now," Max revealed. "But, I know for certain he's strong enough to take me on now."

"And your chances?" Sam asked him.

Max shook his head dismissively. "Not very good."

Warlord chortled as he opened his eyes. "I'm pleased to hear you're uncertain about your chances. This new power of mine wouldn't be possible without The Crimson Devil offering his unholy power to me and my cohorts." He casted a frightening gaze on each of the D3s. "My aura allows me to sense your fear. You can't hide... especially you, you little shit stain." He pivoted toward Tike.

Tike gulped. "Who are ya calling a shit stain?!"

"My apologies. You're right. That was uncalled for. How about little ass-munch?"

"Fuck off!" Tike retorted.

"Yeah, we're not afraid of you, asshole!" Kara snapped.

Sam clenched his fists, growling. "Unc, you're willing to go this far just to kill us, but don't you count us out yet!"

"I hope so, nephew, because I want you all to fight me with your best. I expect no less!" The Warlord bellowed. He then pointed to himself and smirked. "Oh, and since I'm in this form, you should refer to me as Safer Warlord."

"Safer Warlord, Safer Sephiroth, same difference," Tike scoffed.

Max beckoned the others back. "This one's mine, guys, but if I'm in trouble don't hesitate to jump in."

"Please remember you can't use that Super Ascendant God form for extended periods," Sam reminded him. "Knowing my unc, he's going to exploit that."

"I know," Max nodded as he dropped into a battle stance. He looked over his shoulder, seeing MechaGodzillamon and the others still fighting ModifiedGiganmon. "I'll try finish this as quickly as I can. MechaGodzillamon, you do the same!"

Wasting no time, Max launched himself straight into Safer Warlord. Safer Warlord catapulted straight into Max and fired a volley of blasts at him. Max evaded the incoming blasts. He flew at Safer Warlord and decked him square in the face. This dazed Safer Warlord enough for Max to grab him and toss him into the air.

Max cupped his hands and prepared to fire off a _**Tsunami Wave**_. Safer Warlord recovered fast and phased out. Max caught on and spun around catching Safer Warlord flying from the rear. Safer Warlord unleashed a _**Shadow Flare**_ at Max's direction.

Max forged dual Ki blasts and stopped Safer Warlord's attack before it got him. As the villain's attack broke through Max's blasts, Max narrowly dodged and phased out. Max reappeared above Safer Warlord. He surprised Warlord by clobbering him over his head. Max sent Safer Warlord crashing to the ground.

"Yeah!" Tike, Kara, and David cheered him on.

Sam and Keke watched silently.

Rising from a crater, Safer Warlord chortled evilly and floated up to meet Max.

"That was very good, Max Kamiya. Yes, as I suspected, the blue color hair dye isn't just some cosmetic makeover. No, your strength has grown a thousand fold! I'm so glad we can finally settle our long score. This is how it should be."

Max furrowed his brows. "Touche, but you won't even exist anymore after this."

"Ohoho, now that's a bold statement. Then, try and put me ten feet under then!"

Taking up Safer Warlord's challenge, Max rocketed up to attack him. Safer Warlord anticipated his hated rival's frontal attack and forged a barrier to protect him from Max's earth-shattering force. Max reared back and fired a barrage of blasts at Safer Warlord's barrier. Max relentlessly kept firing. Safer Warlord augmented his barrier and taunted him.

"Try all you want, you won't break through these defenses!" Safer Warlord taunted as he fired back all the Ki blasts Max used.

 _Damn! His barrier was able to absorb my blasts! And he's reflecting them back at me!_ Max thought while catching and intercepting every blast.

A few stray blasts bypassed Max, but the D3s quickly stopped the blasts from hitting and causing collateral damage.

Safer Warlord dropped his barrier and cackled. "Since we seems adamant about killing me, why don't we relocate? I've got the perfect location where we can resolve our long-running feud."

"Might be better off, Max," Sam addressed his friend. "Besides, if we all cut lose, we'll cause further damage here."

"Yeah, and who's to say there's any bystanders still left?" Keke said.

Safer Warlord shrugged and replied sardonically. "I can care less about the ants. All I care is killing you, my dear D3s."

"Fine. Where do you have in mind?" Max demanded from his enemy.

Upon hearing this, the Warlord answered wearing a fiendish grin. "In another dimension. Dimension DAT-05 to be exact."

The D3s were initially confused as to what the Warlord implied, but Max knew exactly what world he alluded to.

"You mean _that_ world?" Max asked with worry.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **BebiMephistomon's Realm**_

 **(Cue Powerglove –** _ **Birth of a God**_ **(2012 version))**

The third Fiend unveiled his new transformed state as the golden light faded off him. Angemon X, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Mystic Celesta, and WarAngemon were taken aback over Cyrus' upgrade form.

The new and improved Cyrus emerged much larger than before. He resembled Bizarro Sephiroth, a grotesque form that was more alien-like than fallen angel in appearance. Cyrus' real form sat atop of the gigantic body.

"You've got to be kidding!" WarAngemon blanched at grotesque sight of the newly evolved Cyrus.

Mystic Celesta gripped her head, quivering as she sensed Cyrus' newfound dark power. "This dark power... it's so overwhelming! I can sense that evil demon's power!"

Sedna turned to Mystic Celesta. "An evil demon's power?!"

Mystic Celesta's eyes widened as she noticed RedNovaDemon's aura surrounding Cyrus. She wailed and instinctively fired blasts at Cyrus' direction. Cyrus propelled himself forward and absorbed the impact of the blasts.

"Kari! Calm down!" Angemon X called out to her.

"GET AWAY!" Mystic Celesta screamed fearfully as her white aura resurfaced in response to the RedNovaDemon's power. "STAY AWAY!"

"KARI!" WarAngemon flew across and pushed Mystic Celesta aside from being crushed by Cyrus.

"Kari! Is she ok, TK?!" Sedna turned and asked him deeply concerned for the Bearer of Light.

"She's getting all worked up. I can't tell if this is Homeostasis making her react this way, but it could be her light reacting to the darkness emanating from Cyrus!"

Cyrus cackled evilly and hovered over his adversaries. "Yes, much like my colleagues, I've been bestowed RedNovaDemon's power. And look at me now, I've reached a new pinnacle! In this form, you may call me Bizarro Cyrus!"

"Whatever. You haven't beaten us yet," Angemon X said, brandishing his sword. "If you're done talking, I'd like to get to killing you now."

"Oooh, scary," Cyrus taunted Angemon X. "Like father, like son..."

"Nah see unlike my dad, I get the job done faster."

"Interesting. Well, perhaps you can prove that when we relocate. I've found us the perfect location to settle our differences once and for all."

"Where?" Sedna asked.

"Dimension: DAT-05. I think you'll enjoy the renovation we've done to the place."

Meanwhile, Dramon X and Dai-Valkyrie Orcus were quickly ambushed by BebiMephistomon, who materialized behind them. The reincarnated Apocalymon raised his sword and attempted to bisect Dramon X.

"Ken!" Orcus cried out.

At that moment, Dramon X's Digivice lit up and responded to the threat. Out from the Digivice came CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, and OmegaShoutmon. They quickly pushed Dramon X and Orcus aside. CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon readied their weapons against BebiMephistomon.

"You two ok?!" CyberBeelzemon asked Dramon X and Orcus.

"Yeah, thanks!" Orcus answered quickly.

"We couldn't stand by and let this monstrosity take advantage anymore. We're ready to fight," Titaniamon said, raising her sword to BebiMephistomon.

"As strong as we've become, I don't think we stand a chance against this freak," OmegaShoutmon said, standing up. "But, that doesn't mean we won't try and fight back!"

As BebiMephistomon prepared to attack, he heard Cyrus' beckoning.

"BebiMephistomon, it's time we part from this realm. We'll be continuing our battle in a new location!"

Upon hearing Cyrus' order, BebiMephistomon disassembled into pieces. The creature reformatted himself next to Cyrus.

"Keep up with us if you can!" Cyrus challenged the group. "Slaves, we're relocating! Follow us!"

The Infected Pokemon ceased their fighting with Red and his Pokemon. They quickly joined Cyrus and BebiMephistomon.

"No, they're getting away!" Red shouted, amassing his Pokemon friends together.

Wasting no time, Cyrus used his portal device and opened up a wormhole behind them.

"After them!" Angemon X rallied the others.

"You're not getting away with those Pokemon!" Red yelled out at the villains.

" _They won't get far!_ " Mewtwo focused intently on freeing the Infected Pokemon.

"Kari, are you able to go?" WarAngemon asked, tending to her.

"Yeah, just his aura had me stunned for a minute there," Mystic Celesta stood ready to fight.

"Don't care where it takes us, I just wanna kick their asses and free those Pokemon," Dramon X stated and headed straight for the portal.

"Ready, guys?" Sedna asked everyone.

The group jumped through the wormhole that sent them into the aforementioned DAT-05 dimension, which Cyrus alluded to.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Yumenoshima (**_ ** _夢の島)_** _ **/1:44 PM**_

 **(Cue** _ **Alive**_ **(Goku vs. Superman) by Brandon Yates)**

Omega X and Burizalor's fight got underway with a bang. Both went for straight punches. Omega X and Burizalor countered their punches with their arms. Omega X caught Burizalor with a gut punch, causing the tyrant to double over. Burizalor socked Omega X's face and gut punched him in return, dealing a great deal more pain to the blue-haired Ascendant.

Both exchanged quick blows, but it was Burizalor who gained the upper hand. He punched Omega X hard, sending him sailing far away from the island and toward the sea port near Odaiba.

Burizalor swiftly phased behind Omega X. Omega X instinctively turned to punch him, but the golden tyrant snatched his hand with ease. Burizalor stretchered his tail and ensnared Omega X, tying him up on a noose. Omega X gagged and struggled to break loose from the tyrant's tight grip. When all else failed..

 _ **Crunch!**_

He bit the end tip of Burizalor's tail, as a case of deja-vu from Planet Spira.

Burizalor cringed and yelped. "Gah! Why you disgusting primate!" He quickly gnawed on Omega X's head like a rabid dog.

Omega X kicked his foot into Burizalor's face several times. "Hey, do I look like a chew toy?! Now who's the nasty one?!"

Burizalor swung his tail around, preparing to attack, but Omega X landed a hard kick to his back. This was enough to force Burizalor to loosen his tail grip. As Omega X slipped out of Burizalor's hold, he phased behind the golden tyrant.

"What?!" Burizalor blanched.

 _ **Bam!**_

Omega X chopped the back of Burizalor and stunned him. Spinning around, Omega X went for a spinning back elbow, which Burizalor quickly caught. Omega X struggled to push his elbow forward against the tyrant's hand.

"Don't get too cocky!" Burizalor chastised him.

 _ **Bam!**_

Burizalor side kicked him. This stunned Omega X enough for Burizalor to unload a flurry of punches on him.

 _ **Wham!**_

 _ **Bam!**_

Seizing advantage of Omega X's dazed state, Burizalor forged a sizable energy wave in his right palm and planted into Omega X's gut. He let loose a quick beam that impacted Omega X. He shot through the thick smoke cloud billowing from his last attack and tail-whipped Omega X's face, sending him crashing back to Yumenoshima.

 _ **Boom!**_

Burizalor raised a finger and fired off repeated _**Death Beams**_ , spraying the whole vicinity. After finishing blasting the spot, he meticulously eyed the billowing smoke covering the area. His eyes caught the healthy blue aura floating through the smoke. Omega X emerged.

The blue-haired Ascendant propelled toward Burizalor. Anticipating an attack, Burizalor went for a frontal assault.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Omega X phased out, faking out the golden tyrant. As Burizalor turned, Omega X clubbed his back and sent him crashing into the sea.

 _ **Sploosh!**_

Omega X eyed the waters and waited for the tyrant to pop out, which he predictably did. Burizalor rocketed up and attacked Omega X. Both traded rapid fisticuffs and kicks. The golden one once again gained the upper hand. He punched Omega X and punted him into a rock face.

Omega X shot up as he and Burizalor locked up. Both tried to overpower the other in a test of strength. Grinning evilly, Burizalor pushed Omega X's aside and kneed his gut. Omega X kicked Burizalor's head.

 **(End theme)**

Both combatants went at it, trading fast fisticuffs and kicks that rattled the entire vicinity. Their attacks produced shock waves that parted the sea and caused quakes near the island. The sky rattled under their intense battle.

 **(Cue Maximum the Hormone –** _ **F**_ **(Instrumental) (0:27 – 1:43)**

Burizalor punted Omega X away, sending him flying into Odaiba. The golden tyrant pursued his would be opponent into the Odaiba streets. The other heroes who stayed behind watched streaks of blue and golden light flying over them.

"Hey, did you guys catch that?!" Ultima X caught the two streaks.

"Yeah, that blue streak of light... this is going to sound hard to believe, but that's Tai!" Zordiark X exclaimed.

"No, I recognize that power anywhere!" Ultima X said. "But, holy crap, that other one's just narrowly stronger than Tai!"

"It has to be Burizalor," Sonja added. "I felt a similar power not too far from here."

"That explains the tremors and the explosive light in the distance," Yolei said.

"Who could the other one be?" Iron Man wondered.

"The Warlord," Zordiark X muttered. "That monster's fighting X, Sam, and the others."

"I don't know about y'all, but I don't think I want to get caught in their colossal fights," Iron Man chuckled nervously. "My armor won't do jack and shit, and Jack just left town."

"Don't worry, Tai, X, and the others have this covered," Ultima X said. "We still have some civilians who need help. So, let's get going!"

"Hey, um, Tony," War Machine turned to Iron Man.

"What, Rhodey?"

"The big guy with the hammer is gone."

"You lost goldilocks? Where the hell is he?"

xxxxx

Finding an empty street, Omega X landed. Burizalor descended near him. Omega X shot across and unloaded punches. The golden tyrant dodged and parried easily every punch. Burizalor straight punched Omega X. Omega X went for a few punches, but Burizalor dodged them. Both returned to unleashing quick fisticuffs.

Their fight brought about more shockwaves that rattled sections of Odaiba.

Omega X and Burizalor landed successive kicks. Both jerked away, leading to Burizalor unleashing an energy wave that cut through the ground. Omega X dodged the earth splitting beam and landed on the side. He gaped at the power the golden tyrant demonstrated, who proved himself to be a superior.

"Heh, was that too much raw power? I'm still getting used to this!" Burizalor gloated.

Propping back to his feet, Omega X readied for his next attack.

 **(End theme)**

Arriving not too far from their location, Sora & Phoenixmon, Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, Mimi & Rosemon, Dorothy & Avengemon, Jacomon, and Ryo (DF-616) witnessed the face-off between the blue-haired Ascendant and the golden emperor.

"Um, I don't mean to intrude, but should we be this close?" Jacomon barely squeaked out.

"Why not? That's our friend out there fighting!" Mimi said. "No way we're missing this!"

 _Mimi, you've certainly developed more guts over time, it's almost scary._ Izzy thought.

"C'mon, Tai... oh... just wish there was more we can do to help," Sora muttered.

Just then, Metalla X arrived at the scene of the battle. He landed on a rooftop casting a meticulous gaze on Omega X and Golden Burizalor fighting.

"Look, Matt's here!" Izzy pointed to the Bearer of Friendship's presence.

"About time he got here," Mimi scoffed.

"Good, he can help if Tai needs it," Sora muttered, observing Omega X.

 _ **Bam!**_

Burizalor clubbed Omega X and sent him crashing through a building. Omega X landed in a heap of broken glass and debris. Stirring, Omega X raised his head breathing hard.

"Damn it, I knew this wasn't going to be easy."

Burizalor chortled over the Bearer of Courage's plight. "You say that like it wasn't obvious."

"Yeah, you've gotten much stronger," Omega X rose, eyeing the golden tyrant. "I worked hard to get to this level, but you caught on like nothing."

"Surely you aren't playing on my mercy. Not even Taichi can be that naïve, but I commend you for putting up a struggle, but I won't rest until I've had my revenge and there's far too many pieces to count!"

Hiding someplace where others can't see him, Sorbetmon snickered. "Yes, that's it, my lord."

As Golden Burizalor slowly advanced on Omega X, a thunderbolt rained down and blasted the golden alien. Unfazed but annoyed, Golden Burizalor noticed Thor landing behind him. Omega X balked at the newcomer.

"So, you must be the one who's orchestrated this invasion on the innocence," Thor addressed Golden Burizalor.

"Hey, you're that guy with the hammer!" Omega X pointed to Thor. "You're Thor! Max told me about you!"

"This blue-haired man knows thy name?" Thor blinked.

Metalla X scoffed. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. This fool doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

Chortling, Golden Burizalor turned and faced Thor. "What's this? A new challenger steps forth to meet the reborn Lord Burizalor?" He noticed Mjolnir in Thor's hand. "And you had the nerve to shoot a lightning bolt with that peculiar weapon of choice? Most interesting. Why don't you try and hit me again?" He beckoned Thor to attack him.

"Hey, you need to get out of here! You're biting more than you can chew!" Omega X warned Thor.

"Rest easy, warrior. I shall aid you in vanquishing this invader! Have a taste of Mjolnir!" Thor declared as he flew at Golden Burizalor with Mjolnir ready to hit him with.

"STOP!" Omega X rushed in to stop Thor.

As Thor's hammer reached Burizalor, the golden tyrant caught and stopped Mjolnir with one hand. He overpowered Thor by turning and twisting the hammer around.

"Surely this can't be your full strength?" Golden Burizalor chortled. "Be gone with you!" He fired a purple ball that knocked Thor and Mjolnir far back.

"Hang on!" Omega X attempted to save Thor, but a purple beam stopped him from making the rescue attempt.

"Your only concern should be me, Taichi. After all, it's you I want," Golden Burizalor smirked, blowing the smoke from his finger.

"C'mon, let's go and help that hammer guy!" Mimi declared as she and Palmon headed out to tend to Thor.

"Wait, Mimi!" Sora called out.

"C'mon, Avengemon!" Dorothy said.

Omega X turned toward Thor, who was being helped up by Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Dorothy, the Digimon, Ryo (DF-616), and Jacomon. "Good, he's still alive. You guys get that guy to safety!"

"Leave him to us!" Jacomon replied. "Hey, wait… isn't this guy one of those Asgardians I heard about?"

"A what-Gardian?" Dorothy asked in confusion.

"According to Norse Mythology, they're the people of Asgard," Izzy answered. "I started reading up on them as soon as this guy appeared in New Mexico."

"Wow, this is really that thunder guy?" Sora asked, surprisingly able to lift Thor. She noticed her own physical strength increased. _Ok, now I'm able to lift lift this big guy up with no trouble?_

"Sora, hey, girl. Have you been working out?" Mimi asked, noticing her friend showing no strain holding up Thor.

"Umm… yeah, kinda. You just noticed?" Sora chuckled nervously. _This has to be due to my Crest. There's no other way to explain this and suddenly being able to dodge beams._

Dorothy noticed Sora's sudden changes, but refrained from bringing it to the others' attention.

Suddenly, Golden Burizalor turned and sighted Safer Warlord phasing near him.

"Ah, good I see you've taken on your new form, Burizalor."

"Same with you, Warlord. Then, it's time."

"Yes, time to hatch our next action."

 **(Cue Final Fantasy X HD Remaster OST –** _ **Pursuit**_ **)**

With that, Safer Warlord turned on his portal device, which opened a similar wormhole Cyrus summoned.

"What the hell is this about?!" Metalla X spat out.

"You're not planning on leaving already?!" Omega X yelled at the villainous duo.

"Quite the contrary, Taichi. We're inviting you to join us to fight in a more... wouldn't you say? Less cluttered battlefield?" Burizalor suggested.

"You were never one to care about causing collateral damage, Burizalor."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Taichi. I could easily wipe your dust ball of a planet anytime I want, but I wish to savor my revenge much longer."

Safer Warlord turned to see Max and the D3s arrive. He also noticed ModifiedGiganmon flying toward his direction with the Kaijuu Digimon hot on his tail.

"Giganmon, we're departing to that other world we've easily conquered!"

Izzy repeated. "...other world they've easily conquered?"

Sora wondered. "What does he mean?"

"What in hell are you going on about? What other world have you conquered?" Metalla X demanded from his former boss.

Burizalor chortled and responded vaguely. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Does this have something to do with that other me you kept referring to earlier?!" The Bearer of Courage raised his tone, revealing anger.

"Quite dicking us around, you two," Max growled irritably.

"Fine if you wish to find out, then follow us. You'll get your answers there. Warlord, shall we?"

"After you."

Both villains jumped through the portal. The portal widened enough for ModifiedGiganmon to fit his gargantuan size.

"Go! After them!" Max ordered as he and Omega X pursued them.

Metalla X hastily powered up and rocketed straight into the portal. The D3s and their Kaijuu Digimon entered the portal.

"This is our chance!" Dorothy called out as she and Avengemon went straight for the portal.

"Dorothy!" Sora shouted as she and Phoenixmon went after her.

Suddenly, an explosive blast went off and blinded them.

"Augh! Can't see!" Phoenixmon roared, averting her eyes from the blinding flare.

"Where did that come from?!" Izzy wondered.

"Look! I see someone!" Dorothy barely caught the culprit, Sorbetmon, flying into the shrinking portal. "He's just went in! C'mon!"

While Sora & Phoenixmon and Dorothy & Avengemon passed through, the portal closed right on Izzy, Mimi, and their Digimon's faces. Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon guarded Thor, who was barely starting to wake up.

"Ugh, so close!" Izzy cried out.

Mimi bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, but at least Sora and Dorothy made it through. Oh, I hope everyone can make it back." _Dimitri, Keke, Matt, Sora, Tai... everyone please make it back._

 **(End theme)**

Just then, a few Shadow Creeper remnants found Izzy, Mimi, Jacomon, Ryo (DF-616), and the others. They closed in taking advantage of the distracted group.

However, Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) turned around meeting the fiendish creatures.

"Jacomon?"

"Yeah, I think it's about time we get down to business, partner," Jacomon flashed a mischievous grin. "Galactic Council style!"

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus of Time and Space/Æther Sea**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy X HD Remaster OST –** _ **Assault**_ **)**

SIN was on the receiving end of a magical girl and Digital God of Destruction beatdown. As SIN actually tried to escape, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn flew over and drove her Silence Glaive through its back. Upon having the glaive driven through, SIN let out a blood-curdling roar and spawned Sinspawn to ward Saturn off.

"You're wasting valuable spawn, Leviathan incarnation!" Saturn declared, pulling out her glaive. She rushed and skewered the Sinspawn left and right. She created a vertical swing, bisecting one. She turned and kicked another off her.

Houou Mars fired a volley of cosmic flames, which wiped out a bunch of Sinspawn. "This is almost cruel. If it weren't the fact SIN is a malevolent creature from a Final Fantasy world, I feel terrible harming a living creature."

"But, we know there's an entity inside this behemoth!" Saturn called out.

Madoka scanned the giant's body for the localized section where Yu Yevon was. "I see it. It's exactly where you suspected it'd be!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon readied her sword. "Then, we'll force that disgusting thing out!"

Beerusmon interjected. "Perhaps you should let me extract the entity from its core. That is, if you don't intend to take the glory first, you no good, avian." He shot an intense glare toward Houou Mars.

The Houou, in response, emerged and fiercely stared him down. _**'Do not test me, gluttonous feline.'**_ She screeched loudly and flapped her wings, sending fiery projectiles toward SIN's hide.

"You call that an attack? Allow me to show you how a God of Destruction hastens things!" Beerusmon bellowed, firing continuous energy waves at a rapid pace, eliminating more Sinspawn.

Houou Mars sighed out of exasperation. "Oh great? Am I in the middle of two Destruction Gods trying to outdo the other?! Get over yourselves!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon sweatdropped hearing her friend chiding the Houou and Beerusmon. "Oh boy, even gods shouldn't get on my friend's bad side."

As SIN tried to flee, Saturn sliced through the top of its body to carve the area where Yu Yevon's core was. Madoka kept Sinspawn off Saturn's back firing rapid arrows at them.

"Thank you, Madoka!" Saturn drove her glaive deeper through the monster's back.

"Anytime!" Madoka nodded as she kept firing arrows at more incoming Sinspawn.

Moon twirled her sword around and landed on top of SIN's back. She quickly slew a bunch of Sinspawn with her sword. As several tried an ambush. Moon instinctively turned and vaporized the creatures with an energy wave.

"The suffering this thing has brought to the people of its world. It was stopped before. Now, it intends to find a way into our way? Why? Just so some tyrant decided to revive it and keep us away from his fight with our Ascendant friend? I'm not going to stand for it!" Moon ranted hard, slamming her sword into Sinspawn's back. She concentrated as her sword channeled purifying energy through SIN's twisted body.

Inside, Yu Yevon could feel Moon's light attempting to purge its existence. Yu Yevon immediately awoke to its life being threatened. It plunged its way through the behemoth's body and prepared to eject itself.

Meanwhile, the Houou and Beerusmon ceased their argument. Houou Mars shifted her attention to SIN's body being carved open.

"I could care less for your rivalry with the Houou. I'm here because my friends need me!" Houou Mars flew past Beerusmon. She quickly enveloped herself in the Houou's cloak and lobbed a cosmic fire blast, which tore a hole through SIN's body.

"Mars!" Moon called out to her.

"I've dealt a serious blow to that monster's body! Just don't let the thing in it escape!" Houou Mars said. She focused and sensed Yu Yevon's presence. "It's coming out! Get ready!"

Finally, Yu Yevon emerged for all to see. Initially a non-threat from its outward appearance, it grabbed and pulled in the remains of the slain Sinspawn. The remains were then amassed around Yu Yevon. Absorbing enough of Sin's spawn creatures, it produced a new body for itself and took on a demonic Bahamut-like appearance, almost resembling Valefor.

Yu Yevon roared and outright attacked them, sending fiery red blasts at the magical girls and Beerusmon.

Moon stopped some fiery projectiles with her sword. With a swing, she neutralized the attacks with white light and deflected them at Yu Yevon.

Yu Yevon absorbed the impact of its own attacks hitting him.

Saturn conjured her _**Silence Wall**_ to stop Yu Yevon's blasts.

Houou Mars' cosmic fire wall absorbed Yu Yevon's fiery blasts easily.

Madoka's arrows took out some of the entity's attacks.

Beerusmon launched rapidfire blasts to take out Yu Yevon's attacks.

Even knowing it had nothing to lose, Yu Yevon conjured _**Gravija**_ to inflict damage using gravitational forces to its advantage. The magical girls and Beerusmon felt the entire field being lifted.

"It's manipulating the gravitational forces around us!" Saturn warned them.

"Nothing I haven't put with before," Moon recalled her encounter with Rubeus and a similar dilemma with gravity manipulation. With a swing her sword, she canceled Yu Yevon's magical attack.

Houou Mars scoffed. "The Houou and I didn't even feel that."

Madoka turned to Beerusmon. "Did you feel anything?"

Beerusmon wiped the dust off his shoulder. "What were you asking me again?"

"Oh nothing! Never mind I said anything, Mr. Beerusmon!"

Seeing there was no other choice, Yu Yevon casted _**Ultima**_ to take out the group...

"That's far enough of that!" Saturn shouted, vanishing and reappearing above Yu Yevon. With a single swing from her Silence Glaive, she stabbed it through the forehead and sliced its head open. "Creature, for all the wrong doings you've committed and for being revived for nefarious purposes, you will be silenced once again!" She hefted her Silence Glaive upward and unleashed a flurry of rapid slashes, cutting and carving through the beast's hide.

Avoiding anymore close quarters with Saturn, Yu Yevon took to the air. Moon, Houou Mars, Madoka, and Beerusmon cut the creature off from the pass.

"It's over, Yu Yevon!" Moon declared passionately. "Sleipnir!" She beckoned the eight-legged stallion to appear to her. She mounted Sleipnir.

"I'm once again here at your command, my princess!"

"Yes, it's time we send this monster away for good!" Moon said.

As Moon and Sleipnir swooped down to deliver the finishing blow, Yu Yevon turned to flee, but Houou Mars flew right at the creature and engulfed it in a pillar of cosmic flames. Finding itself in an inescapable pillar of cosmic flames, Yu Yevon's body became burned and scarred from the flames.

Yu Yevon emerged from the flame pillar looking worse for wear.

"Well, you're no fun, but I'll finish this quick..." Before Beerusmon could finish forming his sun sphere, Moon and Sleipnir combined their powers to turn into a giant energy wave that had a stallion's face.

"And just to stick to the purple cat!" Houou Mars summoned Garuda from her Houou cloak and sent him forward.

Enveloped in the Houou's cloak, Garuda's power was augmented tenfold. He glided forward and plunged through Yu Yevon. If that wasn't enough to seal the creature's fate, Moon and Sleipnir's _**Moon Sleipnir Force**_ vanquished Yu Yevon for good. In conjunction with Yu Yevon's demise, SIN dissolved.

Madoka cheered them. "Yeah! Way to go, Sailor Moon, Mars, and Saturn!"

"No, _we_ did it, Madoka," Moon corrected, sharing this earned victory with her.

 **(End theme)**

Beerusmon grumbled, seeing what could've been his victory snatched away from him. If wasn't more insult to injury for his pride, the Houou aggravated him with a telepathic taunt.

 _ **'So sorry I had to take away what could've been your victory, my gluttonous friend, but you weren't fast enough. Oh well! Better luck next time!'**_

"Blast you, mangy bird!"

"Ohoho, those two never cease to amuse me," Whismon chortled over the two destruction gods' renewed rivalry. "It's good to see those two butt heads, but well the Houou got one over you, Lord Beerusmon!"

"Whose side are you on, Whismon?!" The Digital God of Destruction chastised his trusted aide.

"Always on your side, Lord Beerusmon! But, even I have to be frank and call it like I see it!"

The Chiimon exchanged looks and sighed, both shaking their heads dismissively over Beerusmon's pettiness.

Ignoring Beerusmon's outbursts, Houou Mars reconvened with Moon, Saturn, and Madoka.

"Good thing we saved the Nexus," Saturn stated. "Now, we have to know how our friends are faring in the other worlds."

"Yeah, especially our Ascendant friends dealing with the three masterminds who elaborated this multi-dimension invasion to begin with!" Madoka said. "But, I have faith in Tai to take that Burizalor guy down!"

"We hope you're right," Moon said, growing more anxious about getting involved in dimension DF-616's conflicts. "Madoka, couldn't you take us to the dimension where Tai and the others are fighting those three fiends?"

"I could..."

"Perhaps you should let me and Lord Beerusmon go see to them?" Whismon kindly persuaded them. "We were supposed to go there first, but then this whole Æther sea dilemma happened and we couldn't ignore it."

"Yes, we could! It's clear these girls had things under control! This was a waste of our time, Whismon!"

"Then, are we ready to go?"

Beerusmon sighed and placed a hand on Whismon's back. "Yes, let's go."

Whismon waved to the magical girls. "Nice to meet you all. Until we meet again!"

"And we will, you cosmic poultry!" Beerusmon pointed toward Houou Mars.

In response to Beerusmon's threat, the Houou formed over Mars and screeched. _**'And I'll be waiting. And expect a bigger headache than before, you lazy feline.'**_

With that, Whismon teleported him and Beerusmon out of the Nexus.

Furrowing her brows, Moon snorted over the purple destruction god's rude behavior. "Sheesh, what a jerk! Who is he to talk down to our beautiful phoenix like that!"

"Clearly he needs to learn etiquette," Saturn shook her head in disgust. "Still, he's quite powerful in his own right."

"At least his attendant is a nice guy," Madoka smiled.

"Well, the Houou is confident that won't be the last we'll see of those two," Houou Mars said, staring off at the space where the duo used to be.

"Oh, Chiimon!" The pink-haired Puella waved to them. "We're ready to escort these three back to their dimension!"

"Already? Don't shouldn't we look for your other friends spread across those other dimensions they've been sent to save?" The Chiimon inquired to the Puella girl.

"Well, we can do that," Madoka complied plainly.

"We can start by looking for the Final Fantasy world that SIN originated from," Saturn suggested. "We have friends there waiting."

"Then, let's go and get them," Moon replied, glancing over to Madoka. "We're ready."

"Ok, follow me!" Madoka called the Senshi, Sleipnir, and the Chiimon over. As she escorted them through the Æther Sea, all she could think about was Omega X's well being. _Tai, I hope you and your friends are winning the good fight! It's all on you to beat those main fiends!_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DAT-05/Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan (**_ ** _お台場、東京、日本)_**

Upon entering the portal, Omega X, Metalla X, the D3s & their Kaijuu Digimon, Angemon X, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, Dramon X, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, Red & his Pokemon, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, and OmegaShoutmon landed right near what looked like Odaiba.

At least what used to be Odaiba. However, this wasn't the same Odaiba that Omega X and the others left behind just now. The atmosphere of this Odaiba was dark and gloomy. The city itself had been converted into darkness. Right smack in the middle of where the Ferris Wheel used to be was a dark gray fortress with a black satellite situated on top of it.

"Man, what crazy world have we landed in now?!" Red scanned the dire atmosphere.

"Pika!" Pikachu shuddered, sensing the dread filling the dreary environment.

"Are we home?" WarAngemon muttered quietly, taken aback by the familiarity of their hometown.

"No, this is wrong..." Celesta X muttered, sensing the dread filling the city.

"We're not in our dimension, guys," Max reminded them. "And don't get too attached to this place. Yes, this may be Odaiba, but we're in an entirely different dimension."

"So, this must be one of those other worlds where Tai and company's many counterparts live," Keke deduced.

"Then, could it could this is the dimension Burizalor mentioned the other me?" Omega X wondered out loud.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Inescapable Fear**_ **)**

Just then, the group heard the evil laughter of the Three Fiends. They pivoted toward the dark tower and sighted the villains floating over it. The Fiends basked in glory over their latest dimension acquisition.

"Yes, have a look at the dimension we've easily conquered," the Warlord gloated. "Before coming to your world, we had ourselves quite the _warm-up_. Wouldn't you say, my friends?"

"Quite true. Though try as they might, this dimension's Chosen just weren't up to the task," Cyrus chortled.

Burizalor added with a fiendish grin. "By the way, Taichi, you inquired about the other you and wondered about his fate? Well, get to that point, but first, allow us to introduce the army that helped us convert this world's Odaiba into our dominion's capital." With a snap of his fingers, a platform emerged from the tower.

Omega X and the others dropped into battle postures, readying themselves for the impending battle.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Dai-Valkyrie Orcus gulped.

"Still can't believe these bastards managed to conquer a dimension before coming to fight us!" David shouted.

"Are you even surprised, dude?" Tike sighed.

"It should also be no surprise our counterparts in this dimension couldn't defeat these three," Metalla X added, eyeing Omega X. "C'mon, think what do you expect Burizalor will tell about your counterpart's fate? He's probably very likely dead."

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from the bastard's mouth," Omega X said, intently glaring down Burizalor.

A massive standing army emerged from the rising platform. The army consisted of a DexDorugoramon, the Infected Pokemon, Buriza Force soldiers, Xenomorphs, and Shadow Creepers. BebiMephistomon and ModifiedGiganmon stood at the forefront of the Buriza Army. Joining them are new additions: Chaos Lord, ChaosBlackWarGreymon, ChaosMetalSeadramon, and ChaosPiedmon.

 **(End theme)**

"Great more leftovers," Dramon X said in a sardonic tone.

"They can throw all the bodies they want, we'll mow 'em down," CyberBeelzemon said, taking out a boomstick and tommy gun.

"As he said, we won't yield to these fiends," Titaniamon brandished her sword.

"That's right. We'll overcome this," Sedna firmly stated.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Freeza's Scheme**_ **)**

Max pointed to the Three Fiends. "You three went through all the trouble to defeat this dimension's group of Chosen and conquered their world... all just to incite us. Is that right?"

Warlord chuckled darkly. "Right on the money, Max Kamiya, but our intentions go beyond that. We plan to do that to every single world where a Tai Kamiya, or Taichi Yagami exists. This world just happened to be the first target."

"This wouldn't have been possible had it not been for my colleagues showing me the limitless possibilities of dimension travel," Burizalor added, descending with the Warlord and Cyrus. "Why go through the trouble of exacting revenge on just one Taichi, when I can eliminate every Taichi in the known multiverse. That's where we found _it._ "

"It?" Omega X queried the tyrant's vague reference.

"Don't tell you've managed to..." Max gasped, hardening his features as he berated them furiously. "Bastards, you didn't...!"

The golden tyrant cackled, waving at finger to them. "Thanks to scanning this world's Taichi after we disposed of him, we traced the location of the original Taichi."

"No, you can't do that, Burizalor! By destroying _that_ Taichi and his world...!"

"It'll set off a chain reaction that erases every Taichi in the known multiverse," Cyrus said smugly. "This is how we intend to defeat you and your friends, Taichi!"

"And by erasing the original Taichi, you, Max, will effectively cease to exist as well!" Warlord said. "Even if it means erasing me too, it's better than sharing any form of existence with you!"

Within the reaches of his mind, Yamato telepathed with Metalla X. _'Hate to say it, but that's a good plan if I do say so myself.'_

Clenching his fists, Omega X shot a fierce glance and powered up. "So, this is how you're going to win? You couldn't settle on just beating us one on one. But... that's not what pisses me off most."

"Oh, and what does the Bluepar Ascendant have to get off his chest?" The Warlord taunted him.

"We're all ears," Burizalor invited him to speak. "Well, Taichi? You want to give a speech how you intend to stop our latest scheme?"

"Not even close," Omega X shot back as he dropped into a fighting stance. "All I needed to hear if this other me you mentioned earlier is the one from this world?"

"Yes, and what of it?"

"Killing another me is something I won't stand!" Omega X shouted. And then with reckless abandon, he rocketed up and prepared to attack the Three Fiends.

"TAI!" Max, Mystic Celesta, Sedna, and the others called out to stop him, but their words fell on deaf ears.

"Idiot!" Metalla X shot up to stop him.

 **(End theme)**

As the Fiends prepared to send their army on Omega X, several blasts rained down out of nowhere and vaporized most of the Shadow Creepers, Xenomorphs, and Buriza troops.

"What was that?!" Red exclaimed in shock.

"Look! Above us!" Angemon X pointed to the source of this _surprise_ attack.

Mystic Celesta's eyes widened. "But, that's...!"

"It can't be!" WarAngemon shouted.

Max grinned upon seeing their arrival. "But, it is!"

Metalla X paused as he eyed their would be rescuers. "But, aren't they supposed to be...?!"

The Three Fiends looked up in dismay at the unexpected arrival of _them_.

"But, you're dead! I incinerated you with my last attack!" Burizalor spat out, left befuddled as to how 'he' survived.

But, it wasn't just _him_.

No, rather, it was _them_.

Omega X's face conveyed sheer delight upon seeing his counterpart. "You're really alive?!"

Descending from the air were Omegamon (tri.) and Alphamon (tri.). Sitting on Omegamon's shoulders: Yamato Ishida (tri.) and Taichi Yagami (tri.).

Taichi (tri.) smiled and greeted Omega X. "Hey, other _me_. By the way, nice blue hair dye."

Omega X blanched at a mirror image of himself. Taichi (tri.) eyed and nodded to his blue-haired Ascendant counterpart.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Mystic Celesta exclaimed, looking between her brother and the other one.

"There's two Tais!" WarAngemon blinked, gawking at Omega X and Taichi (tri.).

"Yes, we've stumbled into this Tai's dimension," Max answered, looking over Taichi (tri.), Yamato (tri.), and Omegamon (tri.). "Judging by his looks, he's physically around his late-teens."

Omega X scanned Taichi (tri.). "Yeah, looking at him takes me back, except I wasn't as nearly as skinny like him."

"Same with the other me," Metalla X said, looking over Yamato (tri.).

 _'Can't believe I'm looking at another pretty boy version of you, Matty.'_ Yamato (DF-616) telepathed through Metalla X's mind. _'He's a total toothpick compared to us!'_

As Metalla X compared and contrasted himself with Yamato (tri.), he wondered if Burizalor never manipulated him that his life would turn out like Yamato (tri.)'s. However, he accepted his fate and realized there was no point changing his past. If Yamato (DF-616) not existed to share his body, he wouldn't have a chance to get stronger and have another chance at revenge against Burizalor.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **The Terror of Freeza's Army**_ **)**

The Fiends were none too pleased with these developments, but knew even the unexpected arrival of the Taichi (tri.) and the others wouldn't hinder their master plan.

"How quaint to have both sets of Taichi and Yamato," Burizalor chortled evilly, scanning the Ascendants and DAT-05 versions. "Granted, this was quite the unexpected twist."

"How did you manage to survive?!" Bizarro Cyrus demanded from Taichi (tri.) and his cohorts. "Lord Burizalor annihilated you and your group!"

"Yeah, you had to pull something outta your ass to escape that explosion," Safer Warlord added.

Omegamon (tri.) quickly brandished his Grey Sword and pointed it at the Fiends' direction. "We're not obligated to tell!"

"Nah, we can tell 'em," Taichi (tri.) smirked as he pointed to Alphamon. "You can thank him."

"Alphamon," growled Burizalor. "So, there's a version of that fabled Royal Knight in this universe? I should've known."

"When you threw your last attack to wipe us, Alphamon here saved us, but only had time to recover me, Taichi, and our partners," Yamato (tri.) explained. "Sadly my brother and our friends didn't make it. And we'll make you pay!"

Taichi (tri.) clenched his fists, vehemently glaring down the Fiends. "My sister, my friends, and everyone close to us are gone thanks to you! We're not letting you get away with this!"

Safer Warlord scoffed irritably. "Ugh, god, another cliché hero's speech #12 and doesn't help I'm hearing this crap from another Tai!"

"Not to worry, Warlord," Burizalor smirked evilly. "We'll dispose of these fools and reunite them with their friends in hell."

"You're welcome to try, you monsters!" Omegamon (tri.) threatened the Fiends.

Keke couldn't take her eyes off Yamato (tri.). "I know there's other Matts, or Yamatos, in other universes, but still... this is surreal."

"I can hardly believe it myself, sis," Angemon X concurred with her.

"Enough of this!" Burizalor shouted, throwing an energy wave toward Taichi (tri.) and his group.

Omega X quickly intercepted Burizalor's attack and pushed it away.

"Your fight's with me, Burizalor!" Omega X chided the digital tyrant.

"My fight is with everyone Taichi in the known multiverse. And to rid you all, I must eliminate the root that gives your existence!" Burizalor openly vowed. "You're welcome to try and stop me!"

Omega X growled. "I'll do more than try! Hey, other me, you still up to fight?"

Before Taichi (tri.) can respond, he blanked out and reflected to Burizalor destroying his home along with his friends.

"Taichi, this monster killed our friends!" Yamato (tri.) harshly chastised his friend. "Your sister, my brother, Sora, Mimi, Jou, Koushiro, Meiko, and our Digimon friends are all gone! Alphamon couldn't save them in time, but saved us because he felt Omegamon has the best fighting chance against these invaders! What's holding you back, get over it!"

Taichi (tri.) snapped out of his funk as Yamato (tri.) verbally laid it to him. He turned to Omega X and nodded.

"Thanks, other me," Omega X smiled to Taichi (tri.). "We're gonna need everyone in this." He telepathed with Max. _Hey, is it just me or is this Tai seem hesitant to fight?_

 _No, this universe's Taichi never grew up inheriting an Ascendant power through his Crest like you did. And he never developed the Ascendant lust for battle. Every Taichi, including yourself, share some qualities: an adventurous and courage spirit, but there are contrasting characteristics that make each of you unique individuals._ Max replied to Omega X's mind.

"So, you wish to commence our battle, Taichi?" Burizalor asked.

"Which one?" Omega X and Taichi (tri.) both asked.

"My Taichi!"

"Ah, then me," Omega X chuckled as he hovered over to meet Golden Burizalor.

"Let's give him our help, Yamato," Taichi (tri.) suggested.

 **(End theme)**

Before Omegamon (tri.) and Alphamon could intervene, DexDorugoramon fired a blast at their direction. Alphamon whirled around and stopped the monster's attack with one hand.

"Seems DexDorugoramon wants to volunteer finishing where we left off with you," Safer Warlord addressed the DAT-05 group. "DexDorugoramon, crush them! But, be sure to leave this Taichi alive so Burizalor can do as he pleases with him!"

DexDorugoramon soared upward to attack the DAT-05 group.

"Look out!" Omegamon (tri.) shouted as he and Alphamon intercepted DexDorugoramon with their attacks.

"Ok, guys! Let's put an end to this and whatever it takes don't let those three leave this dimension!" Omega X declared. He and Golden Burizalor locked up.

"Make haste and kick ass!" Max shouted as he beelined straight for Safer Warlord.

As he readied his sword, Angemon X flew at Bizarro Cyrus. Sedna, Mystic Celesta, and WarAngemon joined in to help Angemon X.

"Let's give these ye ol' bastards hell!" Dramon X roared as he clashed with BebiMephistomon. Not far behind him were Orcus, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, and OmegaShoutmon.

Red, Pikachu, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Lucario, Mewtwo, and Ho-oh went straight for the Infected Pokemon.

"Time to free these Pokemon from their control!" Red declared, sending Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, and Mewtwo in for a frontal assault.

xxxxx

Upon arriving in the DAT-05 dimension, Sora awoke to find herself protected inside Phoenixmon's folded wings.

"Where are we?" The Bearer of Love wondered, surveying the ravaged land that used to be Odaiba. She noticed the familiar locations. "Is this home? No... this is... this is wrong." She cupped her mouth in shock.

"We're home, but not the one we're familiar with," Dorothy spoke up.

Sora turned to her right to see Dorothy and Avengemon gazing out at the ruined Odaiba.

"Seems we've stumbled into an alternate dimension," Avengemon replied.

"One that resembles our own. Gosh, I thought I'd be done with portals after all that dimension traveling," Sora muttered as she felt shockwaves emanating from the other direction. "Whoa!"

"Tai and the others just started fighting those bad guys," Dorothy said, intently watching the warriors actively fighting. "Sora, we need to get closer."

"Let's go then," Sora said, beckoning Phoenixmon to carry her. "But, let's be mindful how we approach. We don't want to get too close. Just close enough to see Tai, Max, and the others."

The phoenix Digimon nodded. "Right, I understand."

As Sora & Phoenixmon and Dorothy & Avengemon headed straight for the battle, Sorbetmon poked his head from a hole. He floated out of the hole and slowly followed them.

"Yes, that's it. Lead the way, my oblivious friends," Sorbetmon grinned like a sly snake.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**A Whole tri. World**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Seems Taichi (tri)'s worries have been lifted. Indeed, Taichi, Yamato, and Omegamon (tri.) are alive! And Alphamon is with them, and likely the one that rescued them from being annihilated by Burizalor's last attack. Though, sadly can't say the rest survived.

The Fiends finally unveil their new gold forms. And rather than having them simply three for a few months to conveniently jump from several tiers of power, their power-ups, in addition to the training, have been augmented by RedNovaDemon's power. So while Omega X and Metalla X upgrade into Super Ascendant Gods through god-level training, the Fiends receive theirs from a demon god.

This chapter also marks the end of the other dimension battles, which all happened off screen in this version. The magical girls and Beerusmon stop SIN. The final two chapters shall cover the main event stage on the tri universe!

New scenes: Jax helps calm Meicoomon doing what he does best. And to show how far he and Meiko have bonded. More Marvel/MCU cameos and appearances. Director Nick Fury, Black Widow, and Hawkeye appear in the opening scene. Thor, despite good intentions, gets shit-stomped by Golden Burizalor. The Odinson isn't ready to fight a guy like him now. The Marvel character appearances are being done so to hopefully build up to a future arc or two with them teaming up with our story's heroes (*coughAndroid21adaptationarc*)

And the twist: the Fiends want to erase Tai from existence. By doing so, they've discovered _that_ reality where _that_ Taichi exists. This is going down the _Turtles Forever_ route where the 2003 Shredder wanted to rid the Turtle multiverse. How did he try to do it? By locating Turtle Prime and destroy it with an upgraded Technodrome. It's similar to that vein, but no Technodrome here. Not when the Fiends have their own planet busting powers.

Yeah, Burizalor would go this far just to get rid of his number one nemesis, even if it means taking every Digimon universe (and dimensions connected to it) out with them.

Two chapters left to go.

Until then, send a review. The train doesn't stop here, readers.


	27. A Whole tri World

**A/N:** Here's another helping of _Ascendancy_ and this one's a long one. A long chapter with a ton of action. Nonetheless, enjoy.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act III: Resurrection B  
**_ _ **Chapter XXVII: A Whole tri. World**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DAT-05/Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan**_ _ **(**_ _ **お台場、東京、日本**_ _ **)**_

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri OST –** _ **Alphamon no Theme**_ **)**

"Let him have it, Omegamon!" Taichi (tri.) commanded as Omegamon (tri.) bombarded DexDorugoramon with blasts.

DexDorugoramon whirled around and absorbed the blasts with his back. Omegamon (tri.) swooped down and charged, slashing his _**Transcendent Sword**_ at DexDorugoramon. The Digimon erratically parried Omegamon's slashes and knocked him away with an aura. Alphamon hastily drove _**Divine Sword Grade Alpha**_ consecutively into DexDorugoramon, pushing the beast aside.

"Never thought we'd be thanking you, Alphamon," Yamato (tri.) said, suspiciously watching the dark-armored knight. The battle with Alphamon while protecting Meicoomon was still fresh on his mind.

Although Alphamon's motivations remain unclear in that instance, his actions against Burizalor were clear as day. He wanted the invaders dealt with.

DexDorugoramon surprised the DAT-05 with its quick recovery. The damage both dealt to it healed quickly. In response to Alphamon's immense power, DexDorugoramon hunched over as thin webbing materialized over the behemoth. This digitized webbing formed into a cocoon-like shell.

"It's encasing itself in some kind of cocoon! Quick, Omegamon!" Taichi (tri.) commanded.

"Locked on target," Omegamon complied, firing off _**Double Shot**_ – a combination attack of _**Supreme Cannon**_ 's frigid ice blast covering DexDorugoramon in layers of ice and _**Transcendent Sword**_ to slice through the monster's protective shell.

"Keep it going! We can't let it evolve!" Yamato (tri.) exclaimed.

Watching Omegamon (tri.) going to town on the behemoth, Alphamon opened his wings and forged green circle of light. From this circle, a green energy wave shot out with force and impacted DexDorugoramon's shell.

However, despite their efforts, the cocoon closed over DexDorugoramon. The shell slowly split open and green light leaked out. From the shell, Dexmon emerged fully evolved and flew out to meet the two Knights.

"Damn, that wasn't enough?!" Taichi (tri.) blanched, coming to grips with the monster's insane durability. "Yamato, we haven't anything this strong before!"

"Yeah, but we're not about to let it beat us!"

"You got that right! We're wing this out and meet this challenge head-on! For our fallen friends!" Taichi (tri.) yelled out boldly. A new fire reignited his passion to fight and save the world; it was a catharsis he desperately wanted to get out since their Digimon friends returned.

Omegamon and Alphamon swiftly evaded Dexmon's charge. They unloaded a volley of blasts that hit Dexmon's back. Dexmon turned around, roaring and glaring with murderous intent. Alphamon sensed a viral presence emanate from Dexmon.

Alphamon charged with his Ouryuken and pierced through Dexmon's chest. Dexmon responded by expelling greenish flames, which bathed through Alphamon. Relentless in his attack, Alphamon pulled out Ouryuken and slashed into Dexmon.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, a silver light gleamed inside Dexmon's chest. Omegamon (tri.) noticed a shimmering beam of light shoot out and blast Alphamon head-on.

"You saw that, didn't you, Taichi?"

"Yeah, seems our big friend might've exposed an area of attack. Omegamon?"

Omegamon (tri.) readied his sword. "Whether it's his weak point or not, it's something." He charged over to Alphamon. "We might've found a chink to this monster's armor."

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **Battle in the Forgotten City**_ **)**

Alphamon nodded and brandished Ouryuken.

Dexmon surprised the two Knights as his body dissolved and vanished in a mist. Before Omegamon (tri.) and Alphamon could do anything to respond, Dexmon reformed behind them and smashed them both down. As Omegamon (tri.) fell, he swerved around while Taichi (tri.) and Yamato (tri.) hung on with dear life.

Dexmon smashed Alphamon through some building rubble and flew up into the air. Dexmon unleashed a green wave that incinerated the rubble covering the area where Alphamon presumably was buried.

"Alphamon!" Omegamon (tri.) called out, gliding over the green flames wildly bathing over the vicinity. He saw Dexmon vanish and reform right front of him.

"Look out!" Yamato (tri.) shouted, turning away as Dexmon reached for them.

Omegamon (tri.) readied a counterattack, but Alphamon shot out of the ground and batted away Dexmon's hands. Alphamon didn't stop there as he smashed Dexmon's face with his Ouryuken. Dexmon stumbled back and crashed through a building behind it.

"Can't let this thing continue to destroy what's left of our town!" Taichi (tri.) shouted. He apprehensively watched the green flames consume more rubble of their favorite hang out spots.

Just then, Taichi (tri.) noticed Phoenixmon, Dorothy, and Avengemon flying over past them. He gasped in shock as his eyes fell on the ginger-haired girl riding the top of Phoenixmon.

Looking like he had seen a ghost, Taichi (tri.) cried out to her. "Sora?!"

Upon hearing her name, Sora looked down and saw Omegamon (tri.). Her eyes shot open as she saw Taichi (tri.) and Yamato (tri.).

"Tai?! Matt?!"

"Where?" Phoenixmon asked.

"Tai?!" Dorothy asked. "Where?" She tried to sense his Ki, but sensed a weaker signal than she's accustomed to. She caught Taichi (tri.) from plain sight and gasped. "Tai...?" Until reality reminded her of his weak Ki. "No, that's not _our_ Tai. I bet it's this world's Tai."

"This world's Tai?"

"You two go on and find our Tai! I'm going to give this one help!" Dorothy said.

"But, Dorothy...!"

"It's ok, Sora," Phoenixmon added. "Besides, I'm sure Dorothy and Avengemon will catch up with us."

"All right."

"Don't worry about us!" Dorothy flashed a grin and thumbs up to Sora.

Nodding, Sora beckoned Phoenixmon to continue toward Omega X's general direction.

"Ready, Avengemon?" Dorothy asked her partner.

"Yes, let us bring swift justice to this abomination!"

Just as Dexmon was about to sneak attack Omegamon (tri.), Alphamon prepared to stop him. Then, a _**Tsunami Wave**_ blasted Dexmon's face. Dorothy flew forward with Avengemon. She kept her attack focused on Dexmon's face. This distraction allowed Avengemon to bust the back of Dexmon's head with a double axe handle. This attack stunned the behemoth enough for Omegamon and Alphamon (tri.) to attack. Both Knights drove their swords through Dexmon's chest, aiming to find and destroy the core sustaining its life.

Taichi (tri.) and Yamato (tri.) both dismounted from Omegamon (tri.). As they fell from a seemingly high altitude, Dorothy swooped in catching them both under her arms. She sighted a clearing and set them down.

Taichi (tri.) was aghast at Dorothy's intervention. "Wh-Who are you?!"

Yamato (tri.) was equally befuddled. "How can a human girl just shoot energy blasts like that?!"

"Sorry for the scare, but I guess you aren't used to seeing people like me, huh?" Dorothy openly apologized. "My name's Dorothy and that's Avengemon. I'm Tai's student."

"Tai... Ah, you mean that other me with the blue hair I just met!"

Dorothy nodded. "Yep! Ah, so you met him! And you're this world's Taichi?" She smiled, gazing into Taichi (tri.)'s eyes, happy but disappointed this wasn't _her_ adoptive father figure. She approached Taichi (tri.) and poked his chest. "You're not him, but you have a brave heart just like him." She smiled proudly nonetheless.

As Dexmon grabbed the Knights, Avengemon dove into Dexmon and decked it in the face. Dexmon returned the favor and repelled him back with an aura.

"Avengemon!" Dorothy cried out. She shot up and helped catch Avengemon.

"Incredible...!" Yamato (tri.) was in awe over Dorothy's strength.

"If the other me trained somebody like her, he's one awesome dude!" Taichi (tri.) grinned, clenching a fist in front of him. "Dorothy, please give Omegamon support to bring this thing down!"

Dorothy smiled and whispered to Avengemon. "Let's honor his wish, my friend."

"And we shall."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Pokemon Origins OST –** _ **Mewtwo Battle Theme**_ **)**

Red raced past debris as he made it to the battle area where his Pokemon battled the Infected Pokemon. He slipped behind some rocks and watched Pikachu charging at Darkrai.

"Get him, Pikachu!" Red cheered the electric yellow rodent on.

As Darkrai seemingly went straight for Pikachu, the yellow rodent had other ideas. It swerved past Darkrai's reach and pounced into the air. A surge of yellow electrical energy covered the rodent, who then sent a thunderous blast down on Darkrai.

Darkrai narrowly swerved out of Pikachu's range and swiftly knocked the yellow rodent back with _**Feint Attack**_. Pikachu barely dodged, only to take half the attack. As Pikachu was knocked away, Darkrai floated over to use _**Dark Pulse**_.

"Hey!" Red called out and distracted Darkrai. "Over here!"

Drawing Darkrai's attention from Pikachu, Red bravely beckoned him to come. Darkrai growled and headed straight for Red. Seeing Red in danger invoked Pikachu's battle spirit, enabling him to pounce on Darkrai's back. Pikachu's fur lit up with surges of electricity, powering up one of his signature attacks: _**Thunderbolt**_.

Upon delivering a shocking blast, Darkrai collapsed as an egg popped from its head and shriveled to dust.

"Great work, Pikachu! That thing on Darkrai's head must've been the source controlling him, but thankfully you've broken it and set him free!"

Pikachu landed beside Red. "Pika! Pika! Pikachu!"

"Yeah, looks like Charizard and the others are just wrapping things up! C'mon!" Red called Pikachu over to follow.

On an opposite side of the battlefield, Shadow Lugia expelled _**Shadow Blast**_ on Charizard. Charizard dodged Shadow Lugia's volley of dark blasts. Shadow Lugia dove into Charizard and headbutted the orange dragon, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Charizard! It's time to shine using Mega Evolution!" Red beckoned his Pokemon.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Pokemon Origins OST –** _ **Mega Charizard X Theme**_ **)**

With that, Charizard awoke and rose. He let out a deafening roar that shook the vicinity. Shadow Lugia folded his wings, protecting from Charizard's earth-shattering scream. A blue pillar of flames engulfed Charizard, evolving him into Mega Charizard X, a black-schemed version of Charizard with a cyan-skinned underbelly. Blue flames exuded from his mouth and tail.

Shadow Lugia responded to Mega Charizard X's challenge by a _**Shadow Storm**_. In response, Mega Charizard X flew up and dodged Shadow Lugia's incoming storm. He and Shadow Lugia initiated an aerial battle, body slamming into one another several times. Shadow Lugia turned and tried casting his storm attack.

"We won't be defeated, Charizard!" Red encouraged his Pokemon.

Mega Charizard X flew around Shadow Lugia and shoulder tackled him in the side. He then grabbed fired _**Flamethrower**_ , catching Shadow Lugia's back. Shadow Lugia screamed painfully as Mega Charizard X's blue flames leaked through its skin and purged the egg-like object that controlled Shadow Lugia.

"Way to, Charizard!"

As Mega Charizard descended, he carried the now purified Lugia.

"That's two Pokemon purified," the Pokemon trainer counted. He watched as Venusaur and Blastoise defeated Gyarados and Tyranitar. "Make that four. Just three left!"

Hydreigon had Lucario pinned to a wall and prepared to finish the fight. Then, Mega Charizard X intercepted Hydreigon and blasted it blue flames. Lucario rebounded with a _**Flash Cannon**_ , combining with Mega Charizard X's attack to overwhelm Hydreigon. Defeated, Hydreigon fell as the mind-controlling egg popped out of its head and shriveled up.

Mewtwo quickly made short work of Gengar and knocked him out with a psychic attack. Ho-oh stopped Bisharp in no time.

 **(End theme)**

"That's all of them! Good, they're all freed from their control!" Red announced, declaring a minor victory among a slew of other battles yet to be won. "But, that's not the end of this conflict. No, there's still the scumbags that turned these Pokemon into their tools!" He looked up to see BebiMephistomon battling Dramon X and his partners.

xxxxx

Dramon X looked down to see Red and his Pokemon cheering him on.

"Awesome work, Red! You've managed to free those Pokemon!" Dramon X cried out. He veered to BebiMephistomon, snarling. "Hear that? You and your bosses' control over your slaves have been lifted! You're on the losing side now!"

BebiMephistomon grumbled seeing his Infected Pokemon now purified. He growled and swung his blade at Dramon X. Dramon X quickly caught the demon's blade. Then, he powered up and entered into his Delta Burst Mode.

 **(Cue Gundam 00 OST –** _ **TRANS-AM RAISER**_ **)**

Intrigued by Dramon X's ascension, BebiMephistomon naturally became compelled to attack. He swung his sword, which then Dramon X DBM caught and shattered with his own hand. Dramon X DBM then swerved around behind BebiMephistomon and kicked hard in the rear, sending him crashing near the Fiends' fortress.

As BebiMephistomon recovered, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, Titaniamon, CyberBeelzemon, and OmegaShoutmon were there to greet him.

"Mind if we be your dance partners now?!" Orcus declared, throwing her sais at BebiMephistomon.

BebiMephistomon conjured a wormhole, which swallowed up Orcus' sais.

"Aw, son of a bitch!" Orcus shouted, but before she can attack, another portal opened up on her right.

"Orcus, incoming!" Titaniamon warned Orcus once the sais came flying out of the portal. As she dashed in to intercept the sais, Orcus' spirit animal, Razor the bat, appeared and caught both sais with his feet.

"Whew, great timing, Razor!" Orcus sighed with relief.

"No prob, my favorite Aussie beauty!"

"You flatter me, Razor."

"How about a boost?"

"Never thought you'd ask!" Orcus extended her hand to Razor, who morphed into a black orb and flew into Orcus' body. Her Dai-Valkyrie armor absorbed Razor's essence, who helped empower her.

BebiMephistomon rushed at Orcus, but then CyberBeelzemon shot him from the side. OmegaShoutmon ambushed BebiMephistomon. BebiMephistomon unleashed an aura, repelling CyberBeelzemon and OmegaShoutmon. BebiMephistomon scratched the air, creating diamond-like shards that erupted into a storm and shot toward the warriors.

"Move your asses!" CyberBeelzemon shouted as he and his cohorts evaded the deadly skin-piercing shards.

CyberBeelzemon fired back with his _**Atomic Death Ray**_ , which BebiMephistomon halted with his hand.

"Oh shit, you've gotta be kidding me!"

Grinning evilly, BebiMephistomon altered the beam's shape and forged a lightsaber from it. He dashed toward CyberBeelzemon, wildly deflecting and slashing CyberBeelzemon's blasts. BebiMephistomon swung his light sword around, attempting to bisect through his waist. OmegaShoutmon rushed and tackled BebiMephistomon. BebiMephistomon fired a green mouth blast, hitting OmegaShoutmon with it.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, now sporting bat's wings, swooped down and kicked BebiMephistomon's face. Unfazed, BebiMephistomon grabbed Orcus' legs and swung her around, tossing her aside. Dramon X DBM teleported over and caught his Kuiper girlfriend.

"Nice catch, my loving knight in armor!" Orcus gleamed while in Dramon DBM's embrace.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Dramon X DBM awkwardly replied, watching BebiMephistomon making short work of his Digimon partners. "Hang on, guys!"

"Be careful, Ken! His ability to manipulate and alter objects are what makes him a pain in the butt."

"Guys! Try insulting him!" Dramon X DBM called out.

"Or, that'll work," Orcus shrugged. "Why didn't I just do that?! Ugh, stupid me!"

As BebiMephistomon rushed Titaniamon with his lightsaber, the Digi-Amazon used Ken's advice.

"You call that a sword?! Mine can beat yours, you dumbass!" Titaniamon snapped.

 _ **Crack!**_

BebiMephistomon doubled over as parts of his body shattered and chipped like glass. Titaniamon powered up and shifted into her Speed Armor. She launched herself and raced through BebiMephistomon, breaking him in two. As Titaniamon collected both CyberBeelzemon and OmegaShoutmon, BebiMephistomon's body reformatted itself to normal.

 **(End theme)**

"OmegaShoutmon, how about we combine our strengths?" Titaniamon suggested. "Your armor should increase my offense and defense stats."

"Sure! Hey, Ken!"

"You've got it, guys!" Dramon X DBM used his Digivice to Xros Fuse Titaniamon and OmegaShoutmon.

 **(Cue Digimon Xros Wars OST –** _ **DigiXros!**_ **)**

Once the two combined inside a flash of golden light, a single warrior emerged in their place. The warrior was still Titaniamon. However, OmegaShoutmon's golden armor became her body armor. His head became her helmet. His limbs became her arm gauntlets, leg guards, and footwear. She entered her Omega Mode.

Calling upon her Oberon Sword, Titaniamon Omega Mode ran her hand through her sword, which became imbued with golden light. She took a stance and rushed forward, swinging her Oberon Sword.

"You disgusting piece of crap!" Titaniamon OM shouted, causing BebiMephistomon to shatter. She turned her glowing blade and slashed BebiMephistomon in half.

BebiMephistomon's upper half floated up and disassembled himself into tiny cubes. The lower half of BebiMephistomon jumped up and kicked at Titaniamon OM, who used her sword to counter the leg's rapid kicks.

"Hold on, babe! Keep him busy!" CyberBeelzemon prepared to fire with his boomstick.

Suddenly, BebiMephistomon reformatted behind Titaniamon OM.

"Babe, behind ya!"

"What?!" Titaniamon OM barely turned and saw BebiMephistomon, now complete with a new lower half, preparing to blast her from the rear.

 _ **Bam!**_

At a hair's breadth, Dramon X DBM swooped down and caught BebiMephistomon with a kick to the face.

"And she's safe!" Orcus announced.

"Thank you, Ken!" Titaniamon OM turned and dropped her Oberon Sword, unleashing a _**Flame Cannon**_ from her blade. She quickly destroyed BebiMephistomon's lower half.

"Ok, it's down to you and me now, freak!" Dramon X DBM dropped a thumbs down to BebiMephistomon.

BebiMephistomon raised his arms, opening distortions in time and space. From these holes, thousands of glass shards sprayed down on Dramon X DBM and his group. They dodged said projectiles; in Titaniamon OM's case, she conjured a golden aura that protected her from BebiMephistomon's attacks.

"I'm through with this shit!" Dramon X DBM snarled, taking several shards into his body. He conjured his _**Ryuken Star**_ , a giant star-like shuriken imbued with immense power, and tossed it at the dimension demon's projectiles.

Although able to intercept and destroy most of these projectiles, a few managed to get by and pierce Dramon X DBM. One managed to hit Orcus' arm.

"Ow!" Orcus cringed, holding his arm.

"Orcus!"

"I'll be fine, Ken! Just focus!"

 **(End theme)**

Dramon X DBM turned and growled toward BebiMephistomon. "I was hoping to save this for Ace and Gary, but you've pissed me far enough!" With that, he raised his hand. A sword resembling a chainsaw blade formed in his hand. Its uniform color is blue and white.

Orcus gasped upon seeing it. _The Star Breaker! He's going to use that now?!_

 **(Cue Devil May 3 OST –** _ **Dante's Office 7 Hells Battle**_ **)**

If one could see through his face helmet, Ken sported a devilish grin holding the devastating instrument.

BebiMephistomon blinked in bewilderment at the chainsaw blade.

"Yeah, this is my sword! There aren't many like it! Hell, this is one of few that I know!" Dramon X DBM raised his _**Star Breaker**_ and pointed it to BebiMephistomon. "Let this be a message to Ace, Gary, and Burizalor!"

BebiMephistomon snarled and forged a crystallized sword from shards. He made a hasty charge at Dramon X DBM.

"You're going to regret that," Dramon X DBM remarked as he charged head-on. _I've got to make this quick! This was always intended to be a finisher and if I don't use it before the last minute of the five minutes, I can't use this thing for another 24 hours! Oh well, time to finish this now!_

Their swords clashed.

 _ **Slash!**_

And from their swords clashing, an immense shockwave erupted from their point of origin where their attacks met.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Dexmon stumbled back from Omegamon (tri.), Alphamon, Dorothy, and Avengemon's attacks.

"We need to end this now!" Yamato (tri.) declared. "Omegamon!"

"Yeah, finish this monster!" Taichi (tri.) encouraged.

Dorothy turned to Avengemon. "Ready to put the seal on this?"

"Yes!"

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **Those Who Fight**_ **(0:00 – 0:50)**

As Dexmon recovered, it lunged to attack. Omegamon (tri.) fired an uppercut to Dexmon's jaw. Avengemon followed up with a kick to Dexmon's chest, which cracked open a shell to reveal its core. Dorothy cupped her hands and fired a _**Tsunami Wave**_ , hitting Dexmon full force with it. Dexmon, however, kept coming and backhanded Dorothy, sending her falling into Avengemon's arms.

"Alphamon!" Omegamon (tri.) called to the dark-armored knight.

Lifting Ouryuken, Alphamon shifted into Alphamon Ouryuken Mode. He gained majestic feathery protrusions from his back.

"Hey, he's shifted into that mode!" Taichi (tri.) blanched at the same mode Alphamon used to fight Omegamon (tri.) to a near standstill.

"Yeah, and Omegamon couldn't even beat him!" Yamato (tri.) added, gazing in awe at Alphamon Ouryuken Mode.

Being a beast, Dexmon was undeterred by Alphamon Ouryuken Mode's presence. The warrior rushed Dexmon.

 _ **Slash! Slash! Slash!**_

In the blink of an eye, Alphamon Ouryuken went through Dexmon and held the core sustaining the monster's life. With a strong tap from Ouryuken, he shattered the core and sealed Dexmon's fate. Dexmon's body quivered violently as its colors dulled. Its body crumbled into digitized sand.

 **(Theme fades)**

Dorothy gasped in awe. "Whoa, he did it!"

"Indeed, he did," Avengemon said.

"Alphamon, thank you," Omegamon (tri.) nodded to the ambiguous knight.

Taichi (tri.) sank to his knees and sighed. "And that's over with."

"No, we still have to avenge our friends. We need to see through those villains pay for killing our friends," Yamato (tri.) gritted, clenching a fist.

"If you want, you can come with us," Dorothy offered.

"You can?" Taichi (tri.) asked her.

"Yeah! Just follow me and Avengemon! We'll take you where my Tai is fighting Burizalor, the Warlord, and the other bad guys!"

Avengemon took to the air with Dorothy. "Can you keep up with us?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!" Grinned Taichi (tri.). "C'mon, Yamato! Let's avenge our friends!"

"Omegamon!" Yamato (tri.) called on their Digimon.

"Alphamon, will you care to join us?" Omegamon (tri.) asked him.

Turning around, Alphamon gave no answer.

Wasting no time, Dorothy and Avengemon flew off. Omegamon (tri.) picked up his partners and followed the duo. Alphamon calmly sauntered forward and watched them leave.

xxxxx

 _ **Boom!**_

 **(** _ **Those Who Fight**_ **resumes (1:29 – 2:00))**

A series of explosions blanketed the sky above the ruined city. Hundreds of blasts lit up the dark clouds hanging over Odaiba. Behind the veil of clouds a war was being fought.

ChaosBlackWarGreymon came into contact with Max and launched _**Giga Blasters**_ at him.

"I know for a fact you're not my brother BW! Therefore, I'm not holding back!" Max punched ChaosBlackWarGreymon hard, shattering his claws with a single punch. Max then smashed him with a double axe handle.

xxxxx

ChaosPiedmon threw _**Trump Swords**_ at Tike and David. The boys closed their eyes and sensed the vibrations in the air. They quickly caught the real swords and tossed them back at ChaosPiedmon.

"Drats!" ChaosPiedmon caught both swords. "You got lucky...!" He blinked as the boys were gone. "Where did you brats go?!"

"Over here!" Tike announced, phasing beneath ChaosPiedmon and hitting him with an uppercut.

"And here!" David chimed in, headbutting ChaosPiedmon's gut, sending him flying away.

"Man that was a piece of cake!" Tike snorted.

"Yeah, but that was fun!" David grinned.

xxxxx

Sam and Kara flew around ChaosMetalSeadramon. The Chaos Lord Digimon pivoted its head and fired _**Ultimate Stream**_ at the D3 duo.

"Your aim's slow!" Kara shouted, dodging ChaosMetalSeadramon's dark blast.

Sam charged up and fired _**Tri-Beam**_ , taking out one of ChaosMetalSeadramon's eyes. After losing sight of an eye, ChaosMetalSeadramon wildly moved around and fired stray blasts. Kara and Sam grabbed ChaosMetalSeadramon's two tails, swinging the metal sea serpent around. They tossed him aside, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Nothing's keeping me away from you, unc!" Sam vowed vengeance.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chaos Lord unleashed full-powered _**Chaos Cannons**_ at Keke. However, the female Ascendant stopped his dual blasts with her own variation of Metalla X's _**Big Bang Attack**_. Her attack overpowered Chaos Lord's and sent him crashing.

"Send all the minions you want, we're still coming for you, Warlord!" Keke cried out.

The D3s reconvened and shot up into a higher altitude to meet Safer Warlord.

"Congrats for beating my Chaos Lords, but I never expected them to beat you, my friends," Safer Warlord smirked evilly. "Now, let us commence the final act of pain!"

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST –** _ **One Winged Angel**_ **)**

Safer Warlord unleashed a volley of energy blasts toward Max and the D3s. Max flew through Safer Warlord's attacks, punching and kicking away any blast aimed for him. Max lunged right at Safer Warlord and unleashed a flurry of punches. Needless to say, Safer Warlord parried Max's blows and slapped him down using his demonic wing.

"You change your hair blue and it's still not enough to beat me, Max!" Safer Warlord boasted. "Your friends here aren't going to make any difference either!"

"We'll see...!" Before Max could retaliate, Keke and Sam held him back.

"Max, let us have a go," Keke asked. "Look, I know we're not anywhere near as strong like you now, but..."

"Just so you have time to conserve that Super Ascendant God power," Sam said. "You'll be running on fumes if you keep going."

"Don't keep us out of the mix either!" Tike chimed in as David and Kara joined him.

"You guys..." Max faced his friends.

"Hey, if you wanna send your friends to be lambs being led to the slaughter, far be it from me!" The villain added, inviting anyone to attack him. "I'll be happy to save you last, Max."

Sighing, Max nodded. "Fine. It'll sit this out, but please you guys make sure and wear his ass down."

"We'll do more than just that!" Sam nodded.

David gave a thumbs up. "He'll be hurting!"

Keke pulled Max into a kiss, surprising him. "Go rest, babe."

"Oook, y'all got this..." Max grinned as he floated down, catching his breath.

"Ok, guys! Let's wear him down! Use whatever means necessary!" Keke declared, leading the D3s against Safer Warlord.

"Well bring it on, bitches!" Safer Warlord laughed maniacally as the D3s attacked him.

Sam took the first shot and unloaded on his maniacal uncle. Blinded with anger, Sam unleashed a flurry of punches. Safer Warlord dodged and parried Sam's punches. As Safer Warlord tried swatting his nephew away, Sam narrowly dodged.

Taking chance, Sam formed a triangle with his hands and fired off his _**Tri-Beam**_. More than ready for Sam's attack, Safer Warlord cast his variation of _**Wall**_ to neutralize Sam's beam.

"Nice try, dear nephew, but you'll never get one over me!" Safer Warlord boasted, flapping his demonic wing hard and launched _**Shadow Flare**_ at the party.

The D3s evaded Safer Warlord's attack. As they regrouped, Safer Warlord was gone from plain sight.

"Where the hell did that bitch go?!" Kara griped.

"Who ya calling a bitch?!" The villain interjected above them.

The D3s looked up and saw Safer Warlord flying down hitting them with physical attacks. Safer Warlord swatted Sam down with his wing. Tike, David, and Kara launched simultaneous attacks on the one-winged Fiend.

"Suck this!" Tike fired a _**Double Tsunami Wave**_ in conjunction with David.

Kara lobbed a _**Masenko**_ from her palms.

Safer Warlord lifted a hand, deflecting the kids' attacks at them. The twins and David narrowly dodged getting blasted by their own blasts. Safer Warlord swiftly flew up, slapping Tike down with his wing. David lunged at him with a punch, but the Warlord caught the boy's fist and blasted him back. Kara got behind Safer Warlord and grabbed his wing. Safer Warlord flapped his wings, tossing Kara up.

"Bastard!" Keke shouted, landing a flying kick into Safer Warlord's back.

Unfazed by her kick, Safer Warlord turned his head with a smug grin. Keke growled and flew back, forging several pink energy discs. She tossed her _**Rosemary Discs**_ , hoping one would cut through Safer Warlord.

"Oh, c'mon this is the the best you got, daughter of Yamakins?" Safer Warlord cocked a grin as he evaded the discs. Even as they swerved around to hit him, he still cast a golden construct that neutralized these discs. "Well, so much for tha...?!" He took his eye off Keke, who flew into the air.

"Don't underestimate me!" Keke shouted, firing a volley of Ki blasts at Safer Warlord.

Safer Warlord formed _**Wall**_ once again to stop Keke's Ki barrage. She kept firing in hopes of shattering his defenses. She kept this up while Safer Warlord kept his defensive barrier up.

"Is that desperation I smell? Heheh, you still sore after I humbled you?!"

"Yeah, and that was the time you triggered Max's Ascendant transformation long time ago?! Did you forget?!"

Gasping, Safer Warlord recalled as this painful reminder filled his mind and replayed constantly. He remembered slapping Keke down, which invoked Max's Ascendant transformation.

Max overheard this and watched his girlfriend throwing Ki blasts at their nemesis.

"Don't expend so much of your energy, Keke!"

Keke kept directing her blasts on Safer Warlord, who was about to retaliate.

"Now you're asking for it, whore...!"

 _ **Wham!**_

Suddenly, a barrage of ghosts impacted Safer Warlord's barrier. The villain turned to see Daike in full Ascendant 3 form.

"Who are you calling names, dickhead?!" Daike waved a finger to the Warlord. "Go Super Ghosts attack!"

Another wave of Super Ghosts flew into and exploded against Safer Warlord's barrier. Safer Warlord augmented his barrier, hoping to protect himself from Daike's ghost barrage.

"Away bug!" Safer Warlord snapped, sending an energy blast at Daike's way.

Daike tried to intercept the blast, but it became a ring and binded around the boy.

With Daike out of the way, Safer Warlord focused on Keke, who was gone from sight. Just then, he sensed Ki energy accumulating into a single concentrated force. He looked up to see Keke with her arms spread out. Her body surged with electricity as her aura waved like flames.

"Let him have it!" Daike called out.

 _Ah, she's picked that up from her dad!_ Max looked awestruck at Keke extending her hands forward, pressing both palms together.

Unlike her boastful father, Keke wasted no time and fired off Metalla X's signature _**Final Blaze**_. She launched an immense blue wave that headed straight for Safer Warlord.

Gritting, Safer Warlord challenged her attack and meet it with reckless abandon. He pressed his hands against the beam. Keke exerted more Ki and pushed it down on Safer Warlord. The Warlord's face contorted while holding the beam back.

"C'mon, keep him busy a little longer, babe!" Max called out. He felt some Super Ascendant God energy return to him. "Yes, this should be enough to send me back into battle. Hang on, Keke!"

"Aww, too bad!" Safer Warlord cackled as red energies leaked from his body and repelled Keke's beam. "Granted, give yourself credit for getting much stronger, bitch! If I hadn't come back imbued with RedNovaDemon's power and had plentiful time to train, you could've finished me here, but fate has decided that I exact my revenge!"

Witnessing her beam swallowed up by Safer Warlord's, Keke was knocked away. When it looked as if the beam would take her, Max swooped in and saved her at a hair's breadth.

"Max!" Keke folded her arms around him.

"You did great, babe. Y'all kept him occupied long enough so I can tag in," Max said, setting Keke down. "Hey, you've gone way beyond Ascendant and quite frankly stronger than I ever was the last I fought the Warlord."

Keke smiled and blushed. "Thanks, but I couldn't have gotten stronger without you, my brother, and father."

"And when we finish the Warlord, and we will, I can take you further if you want."

"Thanks, Max."

"Awww, isn't this touching? My hated enemy and his slut having a tender moment. Gag, get me a spoon."

Irked by the Warlord's taunts, Max scoffed. "Yeah, so I can shove that through your dick."

Cringing, Safer Warlord grumbled. "Between you and that crotch-kicking asshole, I don't know who I hate more. Shit, I pledge to kill you both when it's said and done."

"Then, go ahead and try," Max smirked as he beckoned Safer Warlord to attack.

Keke, Sam, Daike, and Kara joined next to Max. As Safer Warlord readied for his next attack, the D3s noticed Phoenixmon flying in the distance with Sora.

"Sora?" Max caught the Bearer of Love flying away on Phoenixmon. _What the hell are they doing here?! And I know that's OUR Sora!_

Barely noticing Sora and Phoenixmon, Safer Warlord had an evil perverted look.

"Ooo, what's this? A stray Chosen Bearer of Love lost on her way? Maybe I should point her to the next dire..."

 _ **Bam!**_

Max shot up and punched Safer Warlord, who barely put up his hand to block the blue-haired Ascendant's fist.

"Final warning, Warlord! Your fight is with me!" Max snarled furiously, clenching his teeth hard.

"Fair enough! I did say I'd kill you and that ball smashing Gundam Man first!" Safer Warlord zipped up carrying Max up with him.

"After them!" Keke shouted as she and the other D3s pursued Max and Safer Warlord.

"Fools! I won't let you spoil me and Max's quality time! Chaos Lords, combine!" Safer Warlord beckoned his minions. Using his Dark Digivice, he combined Chaos Lords into a perfect amalgamation of the four.

The combined being became NeoCrimson, inheriting the feet and cannons of Chaos Lord, ChaosMetalSeadramon's tail, and the two red ribbons of ChaosPiedmon. Most notably he gained ChaosBlackWarGreymon's Dramon Destroyer on the right arm. The legs and Brave Shield became fused on its back. The head is a fusion of ChaosBlackWarGreymon and Chaos Lord.

The artificial lifeform roared and blindly unleashed _**Blind Attack**_ on the other D3s. They evaded NeoCrimson's attack and ended up being cut off from Max.

"Pfft, so this is the Warlord's last line of defense?" Daike scoffed. "Gimme a break."

"Unc can't keep us away for long!" Sam said.

Keke smirked. "Ok, guys! Let's send this walking toaster to the trash heap!" She powered up along with the others.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Godzilla: Final Wars OST –** _ **Mothra vs. Gigan**_ **)**

Meanwhile, ModifiedGiganmon brought down KaiserCaesarmon and UltimateAnguirusmon with his _**Gigas Beams**_. He turned and used one of his chainsaw arms to cut through FireRodanmon's wings, causing him to fall. FireRodanmon launched a fire breath that caught ModifiedGiganmon. The evil cybernetic Kaijuu went through the intense flames nearly unfazed. ArmorMothramon got the drop on ModifiedGiganmon and fired beams from her antennae. LunaVaranmon unleashed crescent-shaped beams from his chest and hit ModifiedGiganmon with it.

ModifiedGiganmon screeched and launched spikes from his back. ArmorMothramon and LunaVaranmon evaded the incoming spikes. A few spikes got through and blasted ArmorMothramon down. ModifiedGiganmon jumped up and eye beamed LunaVaranmon down.

As ModifiedGiganmon landed, two metal hands poked out of a ruined building. MechaGodzillamon popped out of hiding and grabbed ModifiedGiganmon. Hoisting ModifiedGiganmon overhead, MechaGodzillamon spun and tossed his enemy through a building. ModifiedGiganmon landed in a heap of debris that piled atop of him.

With little to no humans around, the Kaijuu Digimon could fight ModifiedGiganmon without restraint.

As ModifiedGiganmon rose, balls of light shot out of MechaGodzillamon's shoulder cannons and slammed into his foe head-on. ModifiedGiganmon crossed both arms, absorbing enough of MechaGodzillamon's _**Missile Salvo**_. Screeching loudly, ModifiedGiganmon extended his double-pronged chainsaws and started sawing through MechaGodzillamon.

MechaGodzillamon roared and jerked the chainsaws off him. The chainsaws damaged MechaGodzillamon's chest. ModifiedGiganmon hastily rushed and fired his _**Gigas Beams**_. MechaGodzillamon returned the favor, firing a pillar of white fire. MechaGodzillamon's _**Nuclear Blast**_ collided with ModifiedGiganmon's beams. The mechanized Kaijuu became locked in a beam struggle, which lasted briefly and ended in a massive explosion that forced a halt to their battle.

The Kaijuu Digimon saw their partners relocate their battle away. As ModifiedGiganmon went to aid his master, MechaGodzillamon cut him off. The other Kaijuu joined MechaGodzillamon as they roared together.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Powerglove OST –** _ **Birth of a Glove**_ **(2012 version))**

Bizarro Cyrus zipped around, firing blasts toward Angemon X, Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, and Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. As Angemon X shot up and slashed at Bizarro Cyrus, he dodged the Ascendant's reach and phased out.

"Heheh, gotta be faster than that!" Bizarro Cyrus laughed and taunted Angemon X.

"Man, he's getting so annoying!" WarAngemon growled, becoming irritated by Bizarro Cyrus' taunts.

"Am I annoying you that much? Well, why don't I put an end to your prolonged suffering?" With that, Bizarro Cyrus expelled flames at the party.

"I've got this!" Sedna raised her Ice Trident, forging an ice wall that stopped Bizarro Cyrus' flames. She then summoned Knut the polar bear. "Now, Knut! Use your ice element to cool down these flames!"

Knut heeded the Kuiper's command and unleashed freezing air from his body to put out the flames. Assessing his power, Sedna noted Bizarro Cyrus' powers are magical properties much like hers.

 _I've got to make sure the others don't get hit! His attacks are high-level magic based, which'll do plenty damage to Dimitri, TK, and Kari!_ Sedna thought while quieting the flames with her ice.

"You can conjure ice? Well, two can play it that game!" Bizarro Cyrus summoned an ice wind toward WarAngemon and Mystic Celesta.

The Ascendant duo flew away, avoiding the freezing attack from Bizarro Cyrus.

"Each of us attack a section of his body!" Angemon X called out. "I'll take the body! Kari, you go core! Uncle TK, you've got the head!"

Sedna added, targeting the wings. She beckoned Knut, who turned into a icy blue ball of light. She grabbed and infused Knut's spiritual essence, augmenting her powers. Powered by Knut, Sedna swung her Ice Trident and unleashed an giant icicle, which pierced through Bizarro Cyrus' right wing.

Anticipating her attack, Bizarro Cyrus folded his wing to shield to stop Sedna's attack. However, the Ice Senshi didn't stop as she continuously launched _**Sedna Icicle Spears**_ to break Cyrus' defenses. More icicles hammered against his wing.

WarAngemon zipped right toward Bizarro's Cyrus' giant body. He clenched his fist and struck the giant head with _**Seraphi Fist**_. He dealt some damage to Bizarro Cyrus, but not enough to shatter the giant body.

Mystic Celesta fired her _**Holy Beam**_ and blasted the core. This managed to get Cyrus' attention as he folded his wings over the core.

"No, you don't!" Mystic Celesta shouted as she dove toward the core.

"Kari, wait!" WarAngemon called out to her.

Undeterred by Bizarro Cyrus' size, Mystic Celesta dove head first through Bizarro Cyrus' wings. She sighted the core and readied for another attack, but tendrils poked out from his body and seized Mystic Celesta. Two grabbed her arms. Two more binded her legs. Three wrapped around her waist. Mystic Celesta struggled to break loose.

"I've got you now! Now to drain the essence from your body, Hikari!" Cyrus yelled out boastfully, laughing loudly. "Just think, your own powers will be used to destroy your friends!"

"NO!" Mystic Celesta resisted, but Bizarro Cyrus' hold tightened over her. She felt the very essence of her Mystic power being drained. She attempted to break loose again, but Bizarro Cyrus' hold was too strong.

"KARI!" Angemon X yelled out, turning away from Bizarro Cyrus' real body. He swooped down and sliced apart the appendages, freeing bondage Ascendant.

"Kari, I've got you!" Angemon X carried Mystic Celesta away.

"No, you don't!" Bizarro Cyrus hissed, shooting tendrils out at Angemon X.

WarAngemon quickly intercepted the appendages and blasted them away. He lunged for Bizarro Cyrus' core and punched it.

"Punch all you like, but you'll never break my core! And just because you destroy the core, doesn't mean I'll be beaten!"

"He's right. We've got to take out the sections we were attacking!" Angemon X exclaimed.

Sedna managed to clipped the wings off Bizarro Cyrus. "I've got one! All that's left is the body, core, and Cyrus' real body!"

"Humph, no matter I'm still mobile without my wings and I've acquired plentiful energy from Hikari to finish you!"

Mystic Celesta awoke as she felt slightly weakened after Cyrus drained her.

"Kari! C'mon, let's get you somewhere to rest," WarAngemon suggested.

Nodding, Mystic Celesta furrowed her brows. "No, I've got to keep going..."

"He's right, Kari!" Angemon X tried reasoning with her.

"He has to be stopped!" Mystic Celesta growled as her eyes turned white. Her voice deepened, signaling Homeostasis taking over.

 **(End theme)**

"No, it's that force taking her over!" WarAngemon witnessed the light entity that almost turned Kari into a cold-blooded killer.

Sedna witnessed Mystic Celesta's light enveloping her. "Is that the entity in Kari?"

 _ **'Yes, and it's staking hold of her. She may not even be herself anymore. Cyrus has provoked the force instilled in her.'**_ Knut informed the Kuiper.

Bizarro Cyrus floated backward as a Mystic Celesta, enveloped in a translucent white veil, floated up to meet him. The Fiend hastily fired Mystic Celesta's own energy, converting them into his _**Bizarro Holy Beams**_. Mystic Celesta crossed her arms, taking the blasts. One blast hit Mystic Celesta so hard it burned her right shoulder.

 **(Cue Evangelion 2.0 OST –** _ **The Beast II**_ **)**

"Heh, not so tough now?!" Bizarro Cyrus laughed. Then, to his shock, a sadistic grin adorned Mystic Celesta's features. To add to the psychotic look she possessed, her eye colors dulled out essentially became devoid of life. "What's this?!"

Mystic Celesta shot up faster than before and punched Bizarro Cyrus' core. Cyrus' augmented the barrier around his core, but Mystic Celesta's punch shattered the barrier leaving the core unguarded.

"No, get your hands off that!"

Ignoring Cyrus' warning, Mystic Celesta grabbed the core with her hands. Instead of pulling, she tore into the core, ripping out the skin coverings wedged around the core. She tore out skin, causing an overflow of blood to spill out. She drove a hand through and ripped out an appendage. A geyser of blood spewed out and splattered the right side of Mystic Celesta's face.

"STOP! That core makes up the perfect beauty of my body! You're ruining it!"

Mystic Celesta continued to tear the meat around the core. She dug her hands deep, pulling on the core as if it were a wisdom tooth being forcibly removed.

"This is..." Sedna gasped in horror.

"It's the side of Kari I hoped I'd never see again!" WarAngemon cried out. "KARI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Angemon X zipped right over to Mystic Celesta and tried pushing her back. "That's enough, Kari! We'll take it from here!"

Pushing Angemon X back, Mystic Celesta quickly yanked out the core and used Homeostasis' light to shatter the crystallized core.

"DAMN YOU!" Bizarro Cyrus screeched, sending tendrils toward Mystic Celesta and Angemon X.

While Angemon X sliced off the tendrils heading his way, Mystic Celesta took the tendrils through her right shoulder. She jerked her shoulder away, letting blood spill from her wounds. Homeostasis' presence dulled out her emotions and the pain she should be enduring. With her emotions repressed, Mystic Celesta shot up and fired a _**Super Holy Beam**_ right into Bizarro Cyrus' face.

"AUGH!" Cyrus screamed in pain as the white light engulfed him.

 _ **Boom!**_

As Bizarro Cyrus collapsed, Mystic Celesta fell with still lifeless eyes. WarAngemon jumped and caught Mystic Celesta.

"KARI!" WarAngemon shook her hard.

Mystic Celesta stirred in WarAngemon's arms. The white aura that possessed her subsided.

"I think she'll be ok, guys!" The Bearer of Hope said with relief.

"Not with this wound she has," Sedna added, using her ice magic to close up Mystic Celesta's shoulder wound. "I'll close the wound the best I can. The bleeding should stop."

Picking up his sword, Angemon X turned and faced Bizarro Cyrus, who rose looking perturbed.

"Damn that bitch! She will pay!" Bizarro Cyrus cursed the Bearer of Light's name.

"Hey, Cyrus!" Angemon X yelled. "You're the one who brought my father to Burizalor? Well, I take issue with those who meddle with my family for their own heinous reasons. And I also take issue with you looking like my father."

"Oh, you wanna do something about it then?!"

"Yeah, and it's because of you my father ended up with that corrupted other personality! 'Yamato' was partially your creation. Just for that, I'll gladly finish you for my father!" Angemon X declared, brandishing his sword.

As she finished healing Mystic Celesta's wound, Sedna lined next to Angemon X.

"And I also take issue with harming Kari, but don't worry she'll recover," Sedna stated, fiercely glaring down Bizarro Cyrus.

Cackling, Bizarro Cyrus beckoned them to attack. "Then, let's finish this once and for all!"

"Ready, Karin?!"

"Yeah!"

With that, Angemon X and Sedna headed off Bizarro Cyrus.

"Kari, you still have some fight left?" WarAngemon whispered, looking over her.

Mystic Celesta responded, slowly opening her glowing white eyes. She slowly floated from WarAngemon's arms.

" _You Fiends shall not succeed!_ " Mystic Celesta roared in a synchronization of hers and Homeostasis' voices. Her commanding presence distracted Bizarro Cyrus.

"Not this again!" Bizarro Cyrus snarled as Mystic Celesta fired a _**Holy Beam**_.

Bizarro Cyrus countered with a condensed beam, stopping Mystic Celesta's blast. WarAngemon shot a beam from his _**Seraphi Fist**_. Cyrus stopped that attack with another beam.

As the Bearers of Hope and Light forced Bizarro Cyrus to a standstill, Angemon X and Sedna launched a frontal attack on Bizarro Cyrus.

"Shit!" Bizarro Cyrus cursed. _I can't bother with these fools for long! I've got to see to Lord Burizalor!_

Taking a chance, Angemon X slashed through Bizarro Cyrus' body, but at that instance Cyrus himself phased out of his Bizarro shell. The Bizarro body dissolved in his place.

 **(End theme)**

"We've got him!" Sedna shouted.

"No, he just gave us the slip!" Angemon X sensed Cyrus' Ki moving far away. "He's on the move somewhere!"

"Uh..." Mystic Celesta moaned as she fell into WarAngemon's arms again.

"Kari!" WarAngemon cried, carrying Mystic Celesta.

"Uncle TK, you tend to Kari! We're going off to find Cyrus!" Angemon X said.

"Yeah, go and find him! We'll be fine here!"

"Let's get moving, Dimitri," Sedna nodded to Angemon X.

xxxxx

As Angemon X and Sedna were on the move, Cyrus hid among rubble. He masked his Ki from Angemon X.

"Fools, I'm not that easily beaten," Cyrus gritted. "Lord Burizalor, I sense your incredible power surging close by! I'm on my way!" He quickly sprinted through the ruined city by foot.

xxxxx

Omega X and Golden Burizalor locked hands performing a test of strength.

"If you know what's good, end this crazy attempt to whatever you're planning! Erasing me and my counterparts from the multiverse is insane!"

"You don't think I'd give up that easily with victory so close at hand?!"

"In any case, you might not have the chance."

"How do you mean?" Burizalor queried.

"That new form you've acquired probably has some kind of limit."

"What makes you think this form has any kind of fatal shortcoming?"

Omega X smirked. "You might not feel it now, but you'll eventually."

Metalla X floated behind Golden Burizalor. "You're too eager for revenge. This scheme to destroy Tai and his multiverse counterparts is full proof of that. That is why you'll fail."

 _'Way to stick it to that bastard, Matt.'_ Yamato (DF-616) telepathed.

"Let me take a wild guess, Burizalor. The minute you achieved this new golden form of yours, you bolted straight for our world, didn't you?"

The golden tyrant scowled while struggling to match Omega X's strength. "And so what if I did? Besides, you two simians don't know the full story? Did you forget my two colleagues and I received power from RedNovaDemon? I haven't even shown you the full extent of my new bestowed powers."

"Then, why don't you show us and quit wasting our time?!" Omega X shouted, breaking loose from Burizalor's grip. He threw a punch, which Burizalor barely dodged.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Goku's Counterattack**_ **)**

However, Burizalor felt the wind from Omega X's fist cutting through his cheek leaving a fresh wound. Seeing his own blood spilled, Burizalor growled and punched Omega X's face. Omega X spun around, kicking Burizalor's face. The two quickly traded punches and kicks, leading to Omega X kicking Burizalor far back. Burizalor tossed a red disc and sent it hurtling.

The Ascendant zipped all over the vicinity with the homing disc hot on his trail. As he flew around a building, the disc sliced through the side of the building and followed him. Burizalor launched another discs.

Now with two _**Death Disc**_ coming for him, Omega X picked up the pace and swerved around avoiding the discs. He turned and fired off Ki blasts, wiping the discs out. Irked, Burizalor tossed another barrage of blasts. Omega X sighted the blasts and batted away each blast. He turned and hit one with his elbow, knocking away to the ground.

 **(End theme)**

Burizalor jetted forward and punched Omega X square in the face.

 _ **Bam!**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Goku's Anger**_ **)**

With his fist buried in Omega X's face, Burizalor seemed to get the upper hand. But, to his dismay, Omega X turned his head, giving a fierce and determined glare. Burizalor jerked his hand away and gaped.

"What?!"

Omega X placed his fist near Burizalor's chest.

 **(End theme)**

And with one impactful force...

 _ **Bam!**_

...Omega X's fist smashed Burizalor's abdominal region, sending a ripping force that knocked the spit out of the tyrant.

Omega X immediately followed up with a kick to Burizalor's head, sending him crashing onto the roof of the Fiends' tower. Picking himself off the roof floor, Burizalor looked up and vehemently growled at Omega X.

"Go on. Finish it, Tai," Metalla X said.

Just when Omega X prepared a _**Terra Beam**_ , Safer Warlord was sent crashing next to Golden Burizalor. Omega X and Metalla X quickly looked up to see Max.

"Hey, sorry for butting in, but special delivery," Max smirked.

"Ah, Max!" Omega X said in elation.

Safer Warlord rose to his feet next to Burizalor.

"Burizalor, this isn't over."

"Indeed, we still have plan B. But, where's Cyrus?"

"Beats me. That fool better not have gotten himself killed!" Safer Warlord growled.

"For his sake, he better not."

"Give up, you two," Max addressed the Fiends. "I don't know where your third conspirator went. Quite frankly I don't care, but you'd do best to surrender now. Whatever multiverse destruction you're attempting to do, we're ending it here."

"No, we haven't even just begun, dear Max!" Safer Warlord shouted.

"Yes, or did you forget? It's what I told Taichi earlier, all three of us have been bestowed with RedNovaDemon's evil crimson light?" Burizalor reminded them. "Coursing through our bodies is the Crimson Devil's divine energy."

"You three should've killed us sooner, because now the kid gloves are coming off!" The Warlord announced, just as he said this a red light enveloped his body.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST –** _ **Golden Freeza Theme**_ **by The Enigma TNG)**

Likewise, a similar red aura engulfed Golden Burizalor. The tyrant's body, though mostly his facial features, evolved. When it was said and done, Burizalor's face was covered in a spiked crown and mouth guard akin to Mutalior. His body gained similar features seen on Lifeform-Hojo from _Final Fantasy VII_. His tail shifted to his forehead, similar to Hojo's head tendril. Behind the face mask, Burizalor's red eyes gleamed with his two black pupils showing.

"Heheh, yes! Thanks to RedNovaDemon's power, I'm able to augment my strength further and found a way to overcome those drawbacks that you kindly mentioned beforehand!"

Metalla X gaped and before even stating the obvious. "...oh, why the hell am I not surprised anymore?"

Omega X dropped into a fighting stance. "So, this is your _real_ final form I take it?"

"Perhaps, but it's the last thing you'll be seeing when I purge you and every Taichi in the known multiverse!" Burizalor boasted. "And to continue the tradition of obvious stage names. Let's call this form, Lifeform Burizalor."

"And this isn't even my final form!" Max mocked Burizalor, fake pompous accent and all. "Just get on with it! This is your pit stop here!"

Grinning behind his mouth guard, Lifeform Burizalor shot up faster than either Omega X and Metalla X could follow. The next thing both Ascendants felt...

 _ **Boom!**_

...was a quick collision that sent both Ascendants flying back.

"Tai! Matt!" Max called, but before he could save them, Safer Warlord quickly cut him off from the pass.

"Thought I wouldn't go without a speed upgrade?!" Safer Warlord swiftly slapped Max back with his wing. He jetted straight for Max and piledrove him through the tower. He planted him through all the levels of the tower until they reached the ground level.

Safer Warlord emerged flying out of the rubble, leaving Max planted headfirst in the ground.

"If I didn't hate you, you'd make a perfect vegetable in my garden," Safer Cyrus joked as he pulled Max out and tossed him through a few pillars. He shot forward and planted a fist into Max's gut.

Doubling over in pain, Max fell hard and crashed through a wall.

"Understand this, Max Kamiya!" Safer Warlord roared, his voice echoing through the halls. "You'll suffer a pain worse than all those times I've spent in hell laboring and being those damned demons' puppet! Granted, I have you and your friends to thank ridding me of those blasted Daemons. With them gone, I can finally settle the score between us. The fate you'll endure will be worse than being locked in hell. You'll simply just cease to exist."

Max spat blood near Safer Warlord. "...and that's how you'll win? You and your colleagues will kill Taichi-Prime to erase me and your enemies for all time? You realize you'll erase yourself? You call that a victory?"

"It's a means to an end, Max Kamiya! I'll resort to anything to get one over you! Even at the cost of my existence as well!"

"I've called you insane... a callous bastard... and someone who's stoop to any low, but this... you've completely lost!"

Safer Warlord shrugged, maintaining a psychotic grin. "And I love it! Nothing makes me gleeful than seeing all those I hate perish!"

"Well, not today... I've beaten you before and I intend to do it again!" Max boldly declared, imbuing his right fist with bluish light.

"You're welcome to try, Max!"

Safer Warlord and Max had the same idea and rushed each other. Max's fist collided with Safer Warlord's wing, igniting an immense shockwave that shook and destroyed the whole tower.

Meanwhile, Lifeform Burizalor clobbered Omega X. Burizalor clubbed Omega X's back, slamming him to the ground.

"I didn't want to have do this soon, but what choice do I have?!" Metalla X yelled as he invoked the Ascendant God power in him. A familiar cyan veil of light enveloped the Bearer of Friendship. This aura thickened like cake layers and immediately broke apart, revealing Metalla X's Super Ascendant God form: blue hair dye and all. The blue hair matched the color of his aura.

"Heh, so blue is the new gold these days, eh?" Burizalor humored Metalla X. "I suppose for however long I was dead, I'm out of touch with the times."

"Don't worry you won't even have time left when you're dead beneath my feet!" Metalla X shot across and attacked Lifeform Burizalor without hesitation.

Burizalor countered Metalla X's punches and kicks. "What's wrong? Not going to preach how your power is greater than mine?!"

"I won't have to!" Metalla X punched Lifeform Burizalor's chest, sending him flying back. He jetted toward the downed Burizalor and unleashed a Ki beam barrage.

Burizalor sprang back to his feet and batted the blasts. He exhibited quick enough reflexes to stop every beam before they even hit him.

"Surely that's not the best you've got?!"

Metalla X forged a Ki ball and tossed it at Burizalor. The golden tyrant flew up faster than Metalla X could see. Burizalor vanished from plain sight and in less than tenth of a second he punched Metalla X, sending him flying.

Omega X instantaneously teleported near Metalla X and caught him.

Lifeform Burizalor chuckled darkly and flew across to meet the Super Ascendant Gods head-on.

Right at that moment, a beam stopped Lifeform Burizalor.

"So, you've arrived," Lifeform Burizalor acknowledged their presence.

Omega X and Metalla X saw Taichi (tri.), Yamato (tri.), and Omegamon (tri.) near them.

"Seems y'all need a hand with this freak? Right, other me?" Taichi(tri.) smiled to Omega X.

"Two Taichis for the price of one, how lucky I am," Burizalor chortled evilly.

"And we'll make sure you don't get your value's worth," Omega X shot back, sporting a condescending grin that annoyed the tyrant.

xxxxx

Not too far off from their location, Sora and Phoenixmon watched on a rooftop.

"There they are, Sora."

"Yeah, but I can't believe there's two Tais and two Matts. This whole multiverse theory stuff makes my head spin," Sora sighed. "But, I don't see Max anywhere. I'm worried."

"I thought Dorothy and Avengemon would rendezvous with us, but they're not present," Phoenixmon noticed the absence of the two.

"They're probably somewhere near. They'll be ok as long as they don't try engaging Burizalor," Sora said, conjuring her Crest Weapon: the Arrows of Love. "The best I can do is distract Burizalor with an arrow to give my Tai an open shot, but..." She stopped as she recalled her death at Burizalor's hands. "But, do I risk my life? Why did I even come here to begin with? Wait, maybe I can tap into the new abilities I've been doing?"

"That may not be the best course of action, Sora. We just need to lay low. Burizalor is not an opponent we can beat."

"I know, but... I still can't forgive what that monster did to me. He's gotta pay."

"What's this I hear about you being killed by my master?"

Suddenly, Sora and Phoenixmon spun around to identify the source. Behind them, Sorbetmon emerged from a dark veil.

The short-stature alien grinned fiendishly. "Don't worry, my dear. You'll have the distinct honor of being executed by yours truly." He put his hand in his cape and pointed a gun blaster at Sora. _Cyrus, what's taking you so long?_

xxxxx

Cyrus arrived near the vicinity where his two colleagues fended off the Super Ascendant God trio.

"Yes, it's almost time, Lord Burizalor and Warlord," he whispered, taking out a silver ring and placing it on his right index finger. "Open the path to _that_ world. The time has come to eradicate every Taichi in the multiverse."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Earth/Outskirts of Yumenoshima, Tokyo, Japan**_ _ **(**_ _ **ゆめのしま**_ _ **,**_ _ **ときょ**_ _ **,**_ _ **じゃぱん**_ _ **)**_ _ **/2:05 PM**_

Having made short work of the remaining Buriza troops, BanchoLeomon, the Bantyo Gang, BW, Pikkan, and Sheila headed straight off the fighting location and into Odaiba.

"I hope that's the last of 'em, boss!" BanchoMamemon addressed BanchoLeomon.

"There might be some leftovers in the city, but yeah that should be it," BanchoLeomon answered plainly.

Pikkan pivoted to BW and frowned. "If you're thinking about Max, don't worry. He can handle himself."

"I know, but being his brother I can't help but show concern. I just hope he can finally put the Warlord away for good."

"Hey, you speak for all of us."

"Not me, I know little about that guy except for his reputation. From what I just saw of him and that Burizalor guy, yeah hopefully we won't see them again."

"Over there!" BanchoLeomon noticed Izzy and Mimi helping Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon fighting off Shadow Reapers, Xenomorphs, and Buriza troops.

Iron Man and War Machine arrived to assist as they blasted away a couple of Xenomorphs. They noticed Thor gingerly sitting up as he wiped out a Shadow Reaper with Mjolnir.

"Hey, can you fight, big guy?" Iron Man asked him.

"Of course…" Thor gritted, purging a few Shadow Reapers with Mjolnir's lightning. "I fought an enemy that may have been too strong, but that won't deter me!"

Iron Man nodded. "Great to know. Mind helping us clear a path here?"

As a few Shadow Reapers headed toward them, Thor intercepted and blasted the creatures with Mjolnir lightning.

"You were right on point with those leftovers, boss!" BanchoLilimon shouted to BanchoLeomon.

"Shall we proceed and destroy them?" Inquired BanchoGolemon.

As soon as BanchoLeomon witnessed Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) merge into a single warrior, he turned down the issue to attack.

"That won't be necessary, BanchoGolemon," BanchoLeomon stated. "This one's done."

Mimi, Izzy, and their Digimon partners became baffled upon seeing Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616)'s combine. In place of the Galactic Council officers was a Kamen Rider-esque humanoid in red and black. He had huge green bug-like eyes. The roman numeral 'X' is embellished in black on his chest. From one glance, he closely resembled Kamen Rider Decade.

 **(Cue Gackt –** _ **Journey Through the Decade**_ **)**

"Decade X, at your service!" The warrior announced.

"Whoa! You've just turned into an Ascendant?!" Mimi blanched at the Tokusatsu-esque warrior.

"Afraid not! You could just call me Decade!" Decade X declared as he dropped into an overly dramatic hero pose. "I've only adopted the _X_ just to make it sound cool!"

"Huh... so you're not an Ascendant yet you both fused?" HerculesKabuterimon aptly pointed out.

"So what? Ever heard of Jogress?" Decade X replied, pivoting over to the remaining enemies. He pointed to them. "Now evil-doers, in the name of righteous justice, you must be punished!"

As the Buriza troops charged, Decade X bum rushed the soldiers. He quickly proceeded to hit them with Rider Kicks and numerous martial art attacks that beat down the evil troops into submission. As a Xenomorph lunged behind him, he pulled out his laser pistol and blasted it into dust.

"How's that for a hero's entrance?" Decade X flashed a thumbs up to the group.

"Behind you!" Rosemon warned Decade X as a Buriza troop raised a gun behind him.

HerculesKabuterimon quickly wiped out the trooper.

"Thanks a bunch, Hercules-whatever-your name is!"

"It's Hercules _Kabuterimon_."

"That, too! You're too kind!"

As Mimi and Izzy watched BanchoLeomon and the others land, they turned their attention to the visuals broadcasting the battle in the DAT-05 dimension.

"Is that...?" BanchoLeomon asked as he noticed Omega X and Metalla X fighting Lifeform Burizalor.

BW painstakingly observed Max fighting Safer Warlord. "Max!"

"You've got this, my friends," Pikkan folded his arms and watched.

"Guys, Sora and Phoenixmon is in there with Tai, Max, and the others!" Mimi revealed.

"What?! Those two?!" BanchoLeomon was taken aback hearing this. "The hell are they doing in that world?!"

"They followed them into a portal taking them into this world. Get this, our Tai and Matt are fighting with some alternate universe counterparts of theirs. Don't believe me? Take a gander at this!" The Bearer of Knowledge pointed them to Taichi (tri.), Yamato (tri.), and Omegamon (tri.) on the screen fighting Lifeform Burizalor.

Pikkan blinked thrice. "Two Tais?"

"And two Matts? Well, this is something else," Sheila added.

"The multiverse is full of limitless possibilities," BW said.

"C'mon, Tai, Matt!" Mimi cheered them on. "Dimitri, Keke, Max! Beat them up good!" She clasped her hands and prayed. _Sora, I hope you're ok._

"Uh, guys! Sora's in trouble!" Izzy gaped as the visual showed Sora and Phoenixmon confronted by Sorbetmon.

"Sora!" The Bearer of Sincerity cried out fearfully for her friend.

"If that weren't bad enough, the bad guys are about to open up some kind of portal! Probably to another dimension!" Pikkan shouted.

Decade X gritted. "Well, this isn't good. C'mon, fellow heroes of justice! Avert this crisis!"

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DAT-05/Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan**_ _ **(**_ _ **お台場、東京、日本**_ _ **)**_

NeoCrimson went all out launching its entire arsenal on the D3s. From its _**Blind Attacks**_ , _**Giga Scissors Claws**_ , and _**Terra Forces**_ , the D3s were able to deflect every attack. NeoCrimson tried to defend itself with a barrier, but Daike's _**Super Ghost Suicide Attack**_ bombarded and caused the barrier to rupture, opening NeoCrimson for the other D3s to attack.

Kara blasted a _**Special Beam Cannon**_ right in NeoCrimson's chest, blowing a big hole through it. Sam unleashed a _**Tri Beam**_ from the rear, taking out a cannon from its shoulder. NeoCrimson whirled around and fired a beam from his other cannon. Sam crossed his arms, absorbing the blast's impact.

With NeoCrimson distracted, Keke slipped behind the behemoth. She threw a _**Rosemary Disc**_ , promptly disarming and removing the other cannon.

"Next stop, the junkyard for you!" Daike quickly fired a beam over his head. The said beam became sharp like a blade and cut NeoCrimson in two. "How do ya like a _**Splitting Headache**_?!" He then charged up energy in both hands, firing a double energy wave that obliterated the artificial lifeform. "Booyah! The Hero of Justice reigns again!"

 **(End theme)**

Kara clapped. "Yeah, way to go!" She blushed. _You had to come up with that one, David! 'Cause my bro ain't a creative genius like you!_

"That takes care of that," Sam sighed. "Still, we need to find Max and put an end to my crazy unc."

"That's what I had in mind," Keke nodded. "But, I am concerned for our partners. Let's see to them first."

"But, Max...?" Kara asked.

"He'll be fine, Kara," Daike flashed her a grin and a thumbs up. "Relax, he's probably already running Warlord's ass through the pavement!"

"You have every reason to worry, Kara," Sam said.

Just then, the D3s noticed a portal opening up above the city.

"What's that?!" Kara cried out, pointing toward the portal.

"A dimension portal! But, who opened it? Sedna? Kensuke?" Keke speculated the first names to come to mind.

"Or, my evil unc. Remember he got a device that lets him enter other dimensions. He can freely move in and out of any world he wants! If that's the case...!" Same quickly flew off ahead.

"Wait for us!" Daike called out as he, Keke, and Kara followed him.

xxxxx

Another battle was ultimately set to be decided.

BebiMephistomon and Dramon X DBM went through each other. Dramon X DBM looked over his shoulder and dropped to a knee. He pressed on the slash wound.

"Ken!" Orcus called out. When she tried to reach him, CyberBeelzemon stopped her.

BebiMephistomon turned around cackling evilly. The sight of first blood being drawn put a grin on the demon's face. Then, he made one step.

 _ **Slash!**_

 **(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _ **Strongest Card ~ King of Hearts**_ **)**

A big gash form over BebiMephistomon. A white line split through BebiMephistomon, causing his outer skin to break apart at the seems. Dramon X DBM slowly rose as his chest wound healed.

"So, it's over," Titaniamon OM muttered.

"All she wrote for this freak," CyberBeelzemon added.

 _The Star Breaker blade. Sheesh, aren't those three lucky Ken didn't break this out against them._ Orcus meticulously eyed the glowing white blade.

Suddenly, BebiMephistomon refused to take his defeat laying down. He lunged right at Dramon X DBM with right hand clenched. Dramon X DBM didn't relent and rushed BebiMephistomon. He unleashed three successive slashes, which trisected BebiMephistomon.

The same slashes cut through a building and split that in two as well.

" _Gaugh! This body's breaking down! I can't regenerate it! Curse you!_ " The parasitic creature screeched from within the demon.

As the attack completely neutralized his regeneration, BebiMephistomon's body burst and shattered. The demon roared his final screams and his body dissolved into dust.

"Call that my _**SOLSKS**_ ," Dramon X DBM mumbled.

" _Fine I'll take your body for myself!_ " Bebimon's essence howled.

Out of desperation, the Bebimon fragment inside the demon flew at Dramon X DBM. However, Dramon X DBM stopped it with an aura. Dramon X DBM's hand burned with white light and grabbed it. He crushed the Bebimon fragment, sealing the parasitic creature's fate.

"Yeah, I don't think so. No vacancy here."

Then, without warning, a small pocket space opened up and pulled the Star Breaker in. "Well, crap I lost track of time. Can't believe I was still using it before that last minute."

 **(End theme)**

"Ken!" Orcus raced over to embrace him, but he fell to his knees and fell into her arms. "Are you hurt?"

"Nah, my body's healing from that last attack..." Dramon X DBM cringed still feeling BebiMephistomon's slash.

"You know that attack not only drains you but takes up time."

"Yeah, I was planning to use it on Ace, Gary, and Burizalor, but oh well..." Dramon X DBM said while Orcus propped him up. "That freak left no choice and I wanted to it quick."

"But, you realize you can't use Star Breaker for another 24 hours?" Titaniamon OM reminded him.

"Yeah, which I why I said it's a bummer I can't use it on those three."

"Question, what does _SOLSKS_ stand for?" Orcus inquired to her boyfriend.

"Shit Out of Luck Sure Kill Strike."

Orcus sweatdropped. "Why did I even need to ask?"

"Creative albeit vulgar name, I should've expected as such," Titaniamon OM shrugged, dismissively nodding.

"Might want to look at this," CyberBeelzemon pointed to a portal opening over the city.

"That's..." Orcus gasped upon seeing the wormhole opening.

"Not sis that's for sure. No doubt the work of Ace or Gary," Dramon X DBM muttered. "We gotta get over there!"

"Wait!" Red called out behind them.

Dramon X DBM and his friends saw Red and his Pokemon heading their way.

"You came just in time," Orcus smiled to the Pokemon trainer.

"Well, the more the merrier," Dramon X DBM nodded, beckoning Red and the Pokemon to follow him. "This way!"

xxxxx

"It's time," Lifeform Burizalor muttered having beaten down Omega X, Metalla X, and Omegamon (tri.). "And I have to make this quick. Warlord!" He called on his partner-in-crime.

Emerging from the tower rubble, Safer Warlord jetted up to meet with Burizalor. Max popped out of the rubble and looked up.

"No, they're getting away!" Max shouted.

Omega X, Metalla X, and Omegamon (tri.) stood as they sighted the two villains preparing to escape.

Safer Warlord used his device to open a dimension portal.

"Are the coordinates set in place?"

"Yeah, we're ready to go."

Burizalor addressed the Ascendants and company. "It's been fun, but we have a Prime world to destroy. So, if any of you are experiencing any flu-like symptoms, it's because you're being erased from existence!"

"We can't let them get away!" Taichi (tri.) exclaimed.

"That does it!" Omega X growled as he jetted up to intercept the Fiends.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **An Antagonistic Battle**_ **)**

Safer Warlord prepared to cast a barrier to stop him, but Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport out of range. Omega X reappeared behind the Warlord. He reached over to seize the portal device. Lifeform Burizalor swiftly kneed Omega X hard in the back. He then whipped him aside with his head tail.

As Omega X fell, Avengemon flew out of his and Dorothy's hiding spot to catch him.

"Great save, Avengemon!" Dorothy cheered him.

Safer Warlord sighed in relief. "Damn, was that ever close! Thank you, Burizalor."

"Your thanks will be rewarded once we've wiped these fools from existence."

"Yes, but we better hurry! The portal's closing!" Safer Warlord noticed the vortex shrinking. "Come, Burizalor!" With that, he plunged through the portal.

"If you still wish to settle this, then so be it. Just don't be disappointed if we've already killed Taichi-Prime before you find us!" Burizalor laughed as he flew into the portal.

"After them!" Omega X called out as he flew into the vortex.

Metalla X, Taichi (tri.), Yamato (tri.), and Omegamon (tri.) followed Omega X into the portal.

"Tai! Wait for me!" Dorothy shouted as she and Avengemon flew into the wormhole.

Upon seeing the group enter the vortex, Angemon X and Sedna flew as fast as they could to the source.

"They're dimension hopping! Probably to that Taichi-Prime's world they mentioned!" Sedna said as he noticed the portal closing up. "Hang on!" She took out her Henshin Stick and used it to force open the vortex. "Luckily that dimension travelers like me exist! The Warlord and Cyrus are still amateurs at this."

"Let's hurry!" Angemon X shouted. He beelined straight into the portal.

Sedna went head first through the vortex.

"Yes, this is my chance!" Cyrus grinned as he passed through the portal.

As she was backed into a corner, Sora glanced behind her to see the portal still open.

 _I've got to make it over there! Somehow, someway!_ The Bearer of Love thought, shifting her view from the portal and painstakingly on Sorbetmon.

"You're not going anywhere, woman," Sorbetmon snickered evilly. "You have no business where they're going. You'll have to get by me."

"We make it out business if our loved ones are in danger!" Phoenixmon hissed, launching fire blasts at Sorbetmon.

Evading the barrage of fire blasts, Sorbetmon tap danced around the flames. He then ran at Sora to grab her, but she instinctively dodged him. She ran by him quickly.

"Hurry, Phoenixmon! Into the portal!" Sora commanded, grabbing a hold of Phoenixmon's left leg.

"You're not getting away with this!" Sorbetmon fired on Phoenixmon. He flew ahead to pursue them.

 _Tai, Max, we're coming!_ Sora vowed in thought while she and Phoenixmon plunged straight into the portal.

 **(End theme)**

A blinding flash of light erupted, causing Sora and Phoenixmon to avert their eyes. The next thing they saw...

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DVT-98/Digital World**_

...they landed in a valley region covered with mesas and little to no vegetation. Sora and Phoenixmon wondered what world they've ended up falling in. The Fiends' hinted at a 'Prime' world where a 'Taichi-Prime' of sorts exists.

The world they fell into looked almost identical to their universe's Digital World. Phoenixmon could sense the digitized vibe this world exuded. It was an all too familiar but an alien feeling. Sora surveyed the landscape to see it looked nothing out of the ordinary for a Digital World location.

However, this was not a world they were familiar with.

"Is this?" Phoenixmon queried, surveying their new surroundings.

"I don't even know anymore," openly admitted the Bearer of Love.

Before they could get a bearing of their surroundings, they saw explosions erupt ahead of them. Both recognized flashes of blue energies being fired in one direction. Immense shockwaves erupted and shook the entire valley.

"Yep, that has to be them!" Sora called out.

"Yes, and getting right back in the thick of things!" Phoenixmon said. "We have to tread carefully since we're not familiar with this world."

"Whatever this world is... maybe we're in a Digital World?"

Suddenly, beams came shooting from the rear. Phoenixmon dodged the incoming beams and saw Sorbetmon coming for them.

"Seems we've brought an unwanted guest."

"We'll worry about him later. Make haste and get us over to Tai and the others, Phoenixmon!"

"You got it!" Phoenixmon screeched as she soared across, leaving Sorbetmon in the dust.

"Ugh! Wait!" Sorbetmon coughed, waving a hand over his face. "Get back here!" _Lord Burizalor, you're over there! I must be a witness to those Ascendants' executions!_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Terror of Freeza's Army**_ **)**

Upon arriving on location, Angemon X and Dai-Valkyrie Sedna saw Omega X, Max, Omegamon (tri.), and an UlforceVeedramon of unknown origin. Metalla X kept Taichi (tri.) and Yamato (tri.) from getting in the mix.

"Father!" Angemon X called over to Metalla X. Then, he briefly paused and did a double take when he saw a younger Tai, looking like his 11-year-old self and wearing a yellow cape. "Another Tai?! Sheesh, just how many of them are there in the multiverse?"

Sedna answered seriously. "A lot, just like there's a bunch of mes and Ryos. But, that's Taichi Yagami of Dimension DVT-98. You're looking at the progenitor of all the gogglehead-wearing Taichis. If he ceases to exist, then our Tai, the Taichi we just met, and every other Tai will be retroactively erased. But..."

"It gets worse."

"Every dimension with Tai, including every version of his friends, will cease to exist. You, Keke, Tike, and the others will disappear, too. That's why it's crucial we must protect that Taichi!" Sedna declared as she and Angemon X headed straight for Taichi (DVT).

"C'mon, Zeromaru! Stay on him!" Taichi (DVT) cheered UlforceVeedramon on. He turned to see Sedna reach for him. "Hey, what are...?!"

Sedna grabbed Taichi (DVT)'s arm. "Your life's in danger! If you die, then we'll all die!"

"That golden freak that attacked me and Zeromaru seemed dead set on killing us both! He and that one-winged guy said I'm Taichi-Prime or something!"

"Yes, those two are villains from another world!" Angemon X informed him. "We're here to stop them!"

"Stay with us if you want to live!" Sedna said, holding Taichi (DVT)'s hand. As she got a good look at him, she was hit with a remainder of her childhood memories hanging with her Tai and Sora. _God, you remind me so much of my Tai._

Having noticed Taichi (DVT) being led away by Sedna and Angemon X, Burizalor seethed mad and fired an energy blast that cut them off.

"Attempting to flee like thieves?! You can't escape!" Burizalor hissed. "I'll be serving Taichi-Prime's public execution!"

"Hey, Burizalor!" Omega X shot up and decked Lifeform Burizalor's face, breaking open half of his mask and mouthpiece.

"BASTARD!" Burizalor screamed furiously. He punched Omega X, sending him flying into Omegamon (tri.).

Safer Warlord brandished a long sword and slashed at Max. Max parried the sword with one hand and snapped it in two. He then jump kicked Safer Warlord's face, nearly knocking his head off. Safer Warlord spun around and elbowed Max's head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Max!" Angemon X yelled out as he flew over to tend to him.

"Dimitri, wait!" Sedna called out, running after him with Taichi (DVT).

While Angemon X, Sedna, and Taichi (DVT) checked over Max, Cyrus watched them behind some rocks. He masked his overall presence so none could sense him.

 _Oh great, those two followed me here. No matter, patience. Wait until they all drop their guards._ The cerebral villain patiently waited to hit his mark. He firmly set his sights on Taichi (DVT) and Max. _Two birds with one stone, though granted I'm stealing the Warlord's glory kill with Max, but oh well... can't win 'em all!_

UlforceVeedramon raised clenched fists, ready to go another round with Lifeform Burizalor and Safer Warlord. The Fiends couldn't help but exchange evil chuckles.

 **(End theme)**

"C'mon! I'm raring to go for more!"

Burizalor chortled. "Are you? Eve though you're completely outclassed by us?"

Safer Warlord forcefully laughed. "And he dares to make sport of us? And I always thought most Ascendants were delusional fight fanatics. This guy ain't even one, but he sure thinks like one!"

UlforceVeedramon beckoned them with a wave. "Hey, are you two chickens or what?!"

The golden tyrant grinned at this gesture. "You dare insult me in such an undignified manner? I'll make you eat those words!"

"Let them have it, Zeromaru!" Taichi (DVT) cheered on his partner, unveiling a Digivice strapped to his left arm.

Angemon X blinked at this. "That's a Digivice!"

"Not just that," Taichi (DVT) pressed a button on his Digivice that analyzed UlforceVeedramon's energy levels. "Zeromaru's data energy has taken a bit of a hit, but he's still able to go. Though, I can't get a clear reading on those other two."

"Strong as your partner might be, but I don't think he can take them alone," Sedna said.

"Not quite, lady!" Taichi (DVT) smirked. "Zeromaru hasn't even gone into his highest form! Hey, Zeromaru, show them your Super Evolution form!"

"Super...?" Sedna blinked.

"Evolution...?" Angemon X asked in confusion.

"Yeah, see evolution forms are classified just a weed tad differently here," Max explained. "If I recall, Megas are called Ultimates here. Anything beyond that are classified as Super Ultimates. Only few have ever reached that stage in this dimension." He turned and pointed to UlforceVeedramon. "And he's one of them."

"Yep, and let me prove it! Go, Zeromaru!" Taichi (DVT) called out as his Digivice and Digimental activated.

 **(Cue Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme by Paul Gordon)**

UlforceVeedramon's body surged with renewed energy. As strong energies coursed through him, UlforceVeedramon's body transformed.

Taichi (tri.) watched awestruck. "Man, Prime-me can make his Digimon evolve even further?!"

"And he didn't even need to fuse two Digimon partners to do it!" Yamato (tri.) exclaimed.

Metalla X observed, scoffing at Taichi (DVT)'s boastful demeanor. "Now I see where Tai's eagerness and die hard personality came from. Backgrounds, personalities, and powers all contrast, but one trait just seems to carry over throughout the multiverse."

Yamato (DF-616) remarked in Metalla X's mind. ' _Their repugnant courageous spirits.'_

"Yeah, but it's what makes them _them_."

Suddenly, Dorothy and Avengemon arrived on location where they witnessed three Taichis.

"Whoa, a third Tai?!" Dorothy gaped in shock.

"Look! Someone's about to fight Burizalor and the Warlord!" Avengemon pointed to UlforceVeedramon, who just completed his transformation.

"UlforceVeedramon Future Mode!" Taichi (DVT) flashed a thumbs up. "Let's take them down!"

UlforceVeedramon Future Mode raised his right arm. A long green saber produced from his V-Bracelet. He brandished the saber and pointed it at the two Fiends.

"Do your worst!" Safer Warlord goaded him to attack.

"Hold on!" Omega X interjected.

Joining UlforceVeedramon FM were Omega X and Omegamon (tri.).

"I don't think you alone will be enough, why don't we give you a hand?" Omegamon (tri.) offered.

"Thanks."

Lifeform Burizalor gritted. "You have no hopes of beating us! Warlord!"

Burizalor and Safer Warlord put their hands together as they formed massive black ball. They compressed the growing black sphere made of destructive energies and catapulted it at the trio. Omega X, Omegamon (tri.), and UlforceVeedramon met the incoming _**Super Death Ball**_ hurtling at them.

"All together!" Omega X cupped his hands together.

Omegamon (tri.) unleashed both _**Supreme Cannon**_ and _**Transcendent Sword**_. UlforceVeedramon fired off _**Shining V Force**_. Finally, Omega X launched his _**Super Tsunami Wave**_.

The three attacks simultaneously combined into one white ball and collided with the Fiends' attack.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Max fired his own _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ toward the white ball, which absorbed his blast.

Upon receiving a boost from Max's power, the white ball swallowed the dark sphere and headed straight for the Fiends. Both villains screamed in horror as the white sphere enveloped them in a veil of light.

 _ **Boom!**_

An explosive erupted and shook the whole vicinity. Everyone watched with great anticipation. Sora and Phoenixmon barely arrived to see the heroes beat Burizalor and Safer Warlord. The fiendish duo fell to the ground both covered with scrapes to their once pristine bodies.

 **(End theme)**

 _Damn it! This can't be!_ Cyrus gaped in shock. _No, I can't let an opportunity like this slip now!_

Sorbetmon, too, dropped in and slipped behind rocks.

"No, Lord Burizalor! This can't be the end!" Sorbetmon thought out loud.

Lifeform Burizalor descended with his helmet and mask damaged. Safer Warlord floated down next to Burizalor with his one wing torn off.

"Th-They did it!" Dorothy cheered.

Sora panted hard, sneaking a smile. "I...It's really over?"

Safer Warlord seethed hard upon realizing their defeat. "No... this can't be... it can't end like this for us!" He turned to Burizalor. "Looks like Cyrus wussed out and abandoned us! Or he's dead!"

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen... we thought we covered all our bases!" Burizalor scowled, gripping a handful of dirt from the ground. He punched the ground a few times. Then, he stood and seethed at Omega X.

"Burizalor, it's time to accept defeat," Omega X told him.

Scowling, Burizalor cursed profanities. His once calm and polite demeanor once again replaced with anger and frustration, causing him to go on a loud tirade.

"Damn _YOU!_ Why?! _WHY?!_ " Burizalor screamed loudly, sending a shockwave that ripped through the ground and wiped out a bunch of rock formations in his path. "This shouldn't be happening! _**I am LORD BURIZALOR!**_ "

Everyone but Omega X covered their ears (or ear holes, whoever they are).

"Sheesh, never mind me screaming a tirade," Safer Warlord sardonically muttered, hearing ringing in his ears.

Metalla X scoffed at the tyrant and his partner-in-crime. "What did you expect? You returned thinking you'd have all your eggs in one basket. Clearly you didn't think ahead with your attempt to eliminate this dimension's Taichi. Also helps we have dimension hoppers that can take us to any world we want." He eyed Sedna, who frowned at the Fiends.

"We've been doing the dimension hopping game longer than you have," Omega X said as he powered down. His blue hair turned back to brown and he split from Agumon.

Max powered down to his basic state. "I don't know where your third cohort went, but we'll find him. As for you two, you're coming with us."

"Yeah, he gave us the slip and we were chasing him. Then, we happened to find you guys going into that portal," Angemon X said.

"Well, we've apprehended two out of three," Tai (DF-616) nodded. He turned to Taichi (DVT). "Hey, nice work there, kid!"

Taichi (DVT) gaped, pointing to himself and gawking at Tai (DF-616). "Man, you really do look like me!" He turned and faced Taichi (tri.). "You, too! Man, I might be looking at myself in a few years!"

Tai (DF-616) and Taichi (tri.) chuckled together as their Prime progenitor eagerly tried striking a chat with them.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **The Sneaky Freeza**_ **(3:13 – 3:46))**

Suddenly, Burizalor looked the other way. He sighted Sorbetmon and Cyrus hiding.

"Warlord, look."

Safer Warlord turned around seeing Sorbetmon and Cyrus. A wicked grin adorned his features. "Ah, seems our insurance policy came through for us."

Burizalor concealed a snicker behind an evil smirk.

Sorbetmon blinked in confusion. "Ah, but... I don't have..." He remembered and heard a shot fired.

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Bam. Bam.**_

Like the sound of a silencer, two beams tore through both Tai (DF-616) and Max.

There was immediate silence following the two Ascendants being shot.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Freeza's Madness**_ **)**

As they hit the ground, everyone, sans the bad guys, panicked and surveyed their surroundings. They sighted Cyrus pop out wearing Sorbetmon's ring. Smoke leaked from the ring indicating the shot was fired from this source.

"TAI! MAX!" Sora, Agumon, Sedna, Angemon X, and Dorothy screamed in unison.

"What?!" Taichi (DVT) was taken aback.

"Over there!" Yamato (tri.) pointed toward Cyrus' direction.

"Get him!" Taichi (tri.) stormed toward Cyrus.

Burizalor sprang up and unleashed a wave of energy that tore through the ground, splitting everyone else from the Taichis and Max. Safer Warlord nabbed Taichi (tri.) and slammed him down next to Tai (DF-616).

UlforceVeedramon FM headed down to stop the Fiends, but Burizalor ensnared Taichi (DVT)'s neck with his tail.

"Stop or I'll snap this one's neck!" Burizalor demanded, tightening a vice grip around Taichi (DVT)'s neckline.

Taichi (DVT) struggled to speak. "...Zeromaru...! Stand down!"

Finding himself at the Fiends' mercy, UlforceVeedramon FM withdrew knowing his partner's life hanged into balance. One move and Burizalor's tail would snap the boy's neck like a twig.

"So, you went against orders and used Sorbetmon's instrument, Cyrus?" Burizalor asked his subordinate.

"Yes, I regretfully did so, but it was for an evil cause."

Sorbetmon bowed. "I'm sorry, Lord Burizalor. I let him borrow..."

Chortling, Burizalor dropped Taichi (DVT). "Doesn't matter. It went down as I wanted it to. Excellent marksmanship, Cyrus."

"Thank you, Lord Burizalor!"

Tai (DF-616) and Max both looked up at their nemesis.

Safer Warlord shot an evil grin over Max. "Don't you just love when contingencies fall into place, old friend?"

Burizalor kicked dirt in Tai (DF-616)'s faces. "As if I'd allow the chances of me losing to you again, Taichi. Those wounds aren't looking good on you, gentlemen. Don't worry we shall suffer you no more!" He looked down on Taichi (DVT).

With tears, Sora called out to Tai (DF-616) and Max. "NO! TAI! MAX!"

"Sora, what are you even doing here?!" Metalla X admonished her.

Sedna knelt close to Sora. "This is too dangerous for you here!"

"Tai!" Agumon called for his partner.

Taichi (tri.) and Yamato (tri.) noticed Sora crying and calling out for her loved ones. Images of their Sora formed in their thoughts, constantly reminded of her and their other slain friends.

"It's Sora... but not our Sora..." Taichi (tri.) hung his head and dropped his hand. He felt Yamato (tri.) patting his shoulder. He shot an intense glare at the golden tyrant. "Because he and his bastard cronies took them from us!"

Cyrus hurried over to gloat over their defeated foes.

"Is it time, Lord Burizalor?" Cyrus asked him.

"Yes, but let me first hear this runt's screams," Burizalor chortled, lowering a foot over Taichi (DVT). "Looking at you, you're a constant reminder of what Taichi looked when we first met. How fitting I kill you looking like the Taichi of youth."

"STOP IT!" Sora pleaded.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, WOMAN!" Burizalor snapped. "I remember I killed you!"

"Shucks, I never got the chance to," Safer Warlord smirked. "Maybe you'd let me kill her for ya, Burizalor?"

"Perhaps."

"But, first I gotta rape her before I kill her. Cause that's how I roll!"

 **(End theme)**

Sora spat near Burizalor and Safer Warlord. In response to Sora's disrespect to them, Burizalor and Safer Warlord booted Tai (DF-616) and Max back.

"Y'know what? Screw that noise. Just kill Taichi-Prime so we can get this over with!" Safer Warlord forgo violating the Bearer of Love.

"Good," Burizalor smirked.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Inescapable Fear**_ **)**

The golden tyrant turned his sights to Tai (DF-616). "You're too strong for your own good, it's made you a tad overconfident. You have a bad habit of giving people second chances, but habitually lowering your guard. When powered up, you're one of the strongest mortals in the Digiverse. Yet in this state you allowed yourself to be felled by a common raygun."

Metalla X, Angemon X, Sedna, UlforceVeedramon, Omegamon, Phoenixmon, and Dorothy & Avengemon held their ground being the last fighters available to stop the Fiends. However, they knew one slight move and they'd be erased.

Pressing his foot over Taichi (DVT)'s back, Golden Burizalor cackled triumphantly. Driven blind and mad with revenge has brought him to this point. He licked his lips, savoring every single breath being forced out of the Taichi-Prime's body. This was the single moment he had been longing for: eliminating the prime source to rid the multiverse of his nemesis and every one of his counterparts.

Tai (DF-616) and Max were laying in a heap brought down by Cyrus' sneak attack.

"Now the moment of truth! The total purging of my nemesis and every single one of his counterparts' worlds! May the multiverse become a quieter place!" Burizalor boasted, preparing to crush Taichi (DVT)'s head like a melon. He heard Taichi (DTV)'s agonizing cries. "Feel that? That's the whole multiverse watching with bated breath as they watch the shocking climax in my theater of revenge!" He laughed triumphantly with victory all but ensured not caring a single bit if even his existence was erased, too.

Everyone watched in horror helpless to do anything.

Burizalor pointed a glowing finger, aiming for Taichi (DTV)'s face. "Now comes the curtains!"

 **(End theme)**

Just then, Safer Warlord, Cyrus and Sorbetmon became stricken with distress as two unexpected guests appeared. Befuddled by their distressed looks, Burizalor turned. His face contorted with apprehension.

"It can't be..." Metalla X gaped upon seeing _their_ arrival.

"No way," gasped Sedna.

Taichi (tri.) and Yamato (tri.) were at a loss for words.

Tai (DF-616) raised his head as Agumon picked him up. "Wow... didn't think you two would show."

"So, you came..." Max struggled to speak while Sora picked him up.

"You...!" Burizalor managed to get out, coming to realization who he addressed.

Beerusmon and Whismon appeared before them.

"Greetings, Burizalor. Long time no see," Beerusmon addressed the tyrant with a fiendish smirk.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Decisive Finale**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Uh oh, what a pickle our heroes are in, but what's this? Beerusmon and Whismon make the save!

Well, it shouldn't be any surprise the 'Prime' world is the _V-Tamers_ dimension. I hope I got Taichi and Zeromaru's personalities down. Been a while since I skimmed through that manga (more like years). Will the other V-Tamers show? Well, there's one chapter left, maybe. Granted, I intended just to focus on Taichi and Zeromaru.

Golden Burizalor gains an additional form (however long that lasted): Lifeform mode. According to Ford: _He then has elements of Lifeform-Hojo N from FF7 such as the mask helmet (also similar to Mutalior's final form) and his tail is move to his forehead similar to Hojo's head tendril._ _The head tendril reminds D-Reaper, while slight body changes remind of Virus (alongside the ultimate lifeform title). Burizalor combines the traits of himself and the two main Kai villains._

As for the weapon Ken/Dramon X used to defeat BebiMephistomon: The Star Breaker was a weapon from Kensuke's previous life and forged as the Inuit Kingdom's sacred sword. Akin to the Light Hawk Wing (according to Chaosblazer), it's capable of cutting through anything no matter the durability. But, it comes with a limitation under normal conditions. If used past the last minute of the five minute limit, it will be automatically recalled into a pocket dimension for 24 hours. So, consider the other bad guys lucky. Besides Ken, the only ones who can use it are Kuipers and anyone else they can 'anoint' to utilize the sword (Tai and Dimitri are the only outsiders given privilege to use it). There's more, but I'd rather leave it at that.

I'll leave Ken's finishing attack at this: SOLSKS. Thoughts on the name? He sure loves his creative attack names.

And how about Decade X (aka the Kamen Rider Decade expy)? Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616)'s fusion. Yes, just a regular fusion. Decade X is not a true Ascendant, but that still won't stop him going all hero. Still, between Zordiark X and Decade X, we have two Kamen Rider-esque heroes in this series. I'm sure Ford's pleased since they're his creations.

Alphamon proves he's a boss taking out Dexmon. Although that was just a mere clone of the original Dexmon/Hildegarn hybrid. Gotta wonder he'd fare against the real Dexmon (especially the one I originally intended for my _Wrath of the Dragon_ adaptation fic, which I scrapped). Probably would fare fine until he needs Omega X or some other Ascendant to bring the beast down.

The only new additional scenes are the Marvel guest appearances, Sora dodging Sorbetmon's attack, correcting a few grammatical errors, and adding new bits of dialogue (including Golden Burizalor's victory speech before he prepares to off V-Tamers Taichi). This chapter was already getting long on the tooth, even after removing the YYGDM-01 scenes that were originally in the movie fic edition of this chapter. There wasn't a need to extend anymore scenes.

Yes, I kept the Pokemon battle. It already makes a smooth scene transition when Kensuke sees Red free the brainwashed Pokemon and gives him props. Most importantly, it's the first Pokemon battle scene I've ever written. And Red's already there fighting with the DFK cast in the same dimension. So that shouldn't detract from the story.

Well, this was another lengthy chapter and one full of battles (and some twists). It all comes to a head next time.

One chapter left for this arc! Until then, send a review and see you again!


	28. The Decisive Finale

**A/N:** Ok, I've reached the end point of this arc. Let's see the Fiends' last stand against our heroes as V-Tamers Taichi's life hangs into balance.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act III: Resurrection B  
**_ _ **Chapter XXVIII: The Decisive Finale**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DVT-98/Digital World**_

"Beerusmon?! Whismon?!" Yelled Metalla X, acknowledging the Digital God of Destruction and his attendant.

"How did those two know where to find us?" Sora wondered, staying close to Tai and Max.

"Whoa, who's the big purple cat?" Taichi (tri.) asked, completely puzzled by the newcomers.

"Beats me, it looks like they seem to know these two," Yamato (tri.) whispered to him.

"Hopefully they're on our side," Taichi (tri.) said.

Barely catching a glimpse of them, Tai (DF-616) gritted hard. "Hey, Lord Beerusmon, Whismon... glad you two can join the party."

Although he kept his foot firmly on Taichi (DVT)'s head, Burizalor was flabbergasted by Beerusmon's presence. Just one false move and he knew he'd be a goner if the Digital God of Destruction got his way.

"Lord Beerusmon, how quaint for you to be here," Burizalor acknowledged the purple feline's presence with sincere politeness in his tone. "But, how did you..."

"How did we find you? Well, when you've lived as we have, you'd know we'd understand the general concept of dimension travel," Whismon answered for Beerusmon. "And it really wasn't hard to follow you and your cohorts' evil energies. Besides, what we're standing on is classified a 'prime dimension'. And what you're standing on with your foot there is a crucial key that keeps every Taichi Yagami, Taichi Kamiya, or any similar entity intact. Remove this prime element and you risk wiping out every universe with a Taichi."

"But, that's the sole reason why we came here! To eliminate every Taichi in the multiverse, this one has to die!" Burizalor spat out, earning him an intense glare from Beerusmon. "And I... I won't let anyone! Not even you lords above lords take that privilege away from me!"

Beerusmon sighed. "We knew you'd say that. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't care what you do with your ways of destruction..." He veered over to Warlord and Cyrus. "Or, whatever diabolical schemes you fiends wish to bring upon your enemies." He shifted over to Tai (DF-616), Taichi (tri.), and finally eyed Taichi (DVT). "However, this I can't overlook. Burizalor, I'd advise you relinquish your hold on that Taichi."

"Why should I?!" Burizalor demanded.

"Because if you do, then every known universe with a Taichi will cease!" Beerusmon answered bluntly. "Even you will cease to exist!"

"So, if I'm right, then you two will be erased, too?" Burizalor asked the lords. Then, with a maniacal grin, he seized this one and only chance. "Then, what have I got to lose?! Farewell to us all!" He pressed his foot down on Taichi (DVT)'s head, preparing to crush it under his weight.

 **(Cue Megaman X3 (Arranged) OST –** _ **Doppler Demo**_ **)**

Taichi (DVT) let out a pained scream. As this happened, everyone else felt their bodies weaken. Tai (DF-616) noticed his skin turning pale white. He noticed the same was happening to the others. Their colors quickly faded. Their bodies were seemingly starting to be 'erased'. The entire world they were standing on was being deleted.

"Guys! No!" Tai (DF-616) gritted hard, punching the ground with his fist. _This can't be how it ends!_ Try as he might, the wound Cyrus gave him hindered him.

The Warlord, Cyrus, and Sorbetmon, too, grimaced as their bodies were being erased.

"It's working, my lord! Finish this!" Cyrus laughed maniacally.

"Do you see now, Max?!" The Warlord taunted his fallen adversary. He waited for Max to look him in the eye. When Max did, the villain's face had a maniac's expression. "I've _won_! I've finally beat _you_!"

Taichi (tri.) collapsed and almost fainted as the color and life was being drained out of him. He and Yamato witnessed hopelessly as Omegamon (tri.) was being erased.

Sailor Sedna stayed close to Angemon X as both were being erased.

As UlforceVeedramon collapsed, he crawled over to save Taichi (DVT). But, he grew weaker as his body was being erased.

"Tai!" Dorothy called out to her Tai. She watched Avengemon, like everybody else, being erased. She quickly turned to Taichi (DVT), who was at Burizalor's mercy.

"Tai..." Max gritted, watching Taichi (DVT) being crushed under Burizalor's foot.

Laughing maniacally, Burizalor prepared to seal Taichi (DVT)'s fate, and by extension every universe with a Taichi.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **新宿区、東京、日本**_ _ **)**_

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _ **Kuroi Kage**_ **)**

Suddenly, Tai and Matt (YYGDM) both keeled over. They felt similar pains gripping them. Their bodies, too, were becoming erased from existence.

"What's happening to us?!" Tai (YYGDM) asked, gaping in shock over his hands fading away.

"It's like we're being erased!" Matt (YYGDM) exclaimed, watching his legs disappear as if being scrubbed out by an eraser.

Omegamon fell to his knees. Additionally, Davis, Ken, and Imperialdramon (YYGDM) were all feeling similar effects.

"We can't seem to fight it!" Omegamon roared.

"Guys! What's going on...?!" Masaru frantically asked his colleagues.

"Aniki...!" ShineGreymon bellowed as he felt weak and fell to a knee.

"ShineGreymon!" Masaru yelled out to his Digimon brother. As he reached him, he paused and watched his body being erased as well. "Oh god, what's happening?!"

Athenamon Victory Mode looked around as the other DATS members were being erased.

"What's going on?! Why is this happening?!" Athenamon VM exclaimed, unaware the heroes were being retroactively erased as a result of Burizalor's meddling.

Not too far off in the vicinity, Takato, Takuya, and their friends watched their existence being rubbed out.

"Guys! We're being erased!" Takato screamed in horror.

"Why is this happening?!" Takuya wondered frantically.

Rika sank to her knees holding onto Renamon. "This has gotta be Burizalor's doing."

"If what Madoka says is true, Burizalor might've found the source to all the Tais and without a Tai, Takato you might not even exist...!" Henry explained.

"Ugh, c'mon Tai! Kick that lizard freak and his cronies' sorry butts! For us!" Terriermon begged at the top of his lungs.

Guilmon pleaded. "Don't let them delete us!"

Clenching his fists, Takato watched most of his friends being scrubbed out. He passionately yelled out. " _ **DON'T LET THEM WIN, TAI!**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **お台場、東京、日本**_ _ **)/2:35 PM**_

Mimi, Izzy, Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, BW, and a slew of the others were among the first to being erased.

It wasn't long until the other D3s were being affected.

Joe, Plesiomon, Cody, Vikemon, Ultima X, Zordiark X, Yolei, and Valkyrimon were being erased as well.

Iron Man, War Machine, and Thor became flabbergasted by the turn of events.

To make matters even worse, the whole of Odaiba and the entire dimension was being erased. First, the colors that brought life to this whole universe drained out. Then, the black and whites, making up the skeleton of the physical universe, were being erased.

 _Tai! Matt!_ Mimi thought, relying on will alone to keep herself intact.

Just then, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe's Crests came to life, which helped to maintain their bodies, but still wouldn't be enough to save them from the inevitable.

"Max!" BW roared while he was on the verge of being wiped out.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DAT-05/Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **お台場、東京、日本**_ _ **)**_

WarAngemon and Celesta X held close to each other while their bodies faded. In response to this danger, their Crests symbols glowed with life and briefly protected them from being wiped out.

"Tai..." Celesta X whimpered, grasping WarAngemon's hands.

xxxxx

Keke closed her eyes as her friends and their Kaijuu Digimon were being wiped.

"What's happening?!" Kara exclaimed.

"Shit! Shit! We're being erased!" Daike panicked upon seeing himself being wiped.

Upon arriving, Dramon X, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, CyberBeelzemon, OmegaShoutmon, Titaniamon, and Red witnessed the D3's plight.

"Oh no! This isn't looking good!" OmegaShoutmon exclaimed.

"Why are you guys being erased?!" Orcus asked them fearfully.

Dramon X noticed their encompassing surroundings being erased before their eyes.

"This is looking too familiar!" Dramon X glanced around the city. "Don't tell me those bastards found that prime universe's Tai!"

"Let me guess, if he goes, so does everyone else?" Red asked him.

"At least every world spawned from his existence, especially ones with Tais or heroes similar to him!" Dramon X clenched his fists as he eyed the still open portal. "And that's where they went through!"

"Hey, but we aren't being affected?" Orcus looked over herself. "Why?"

"Maybe because our worlds don't have Tai in them, we weren't born in a world with a Tai, or share common traits with him. Makes me glad I don't wear goggles." Dramon X surmised, grabbing Orcus' hand. "Meaning we can still make a difference and stop those bastards before it's too late!"

"Go then! We'll stay behind!" Titaniamon called out.

With that, Dramon X and his group headed straight for the portal above them. Red and his Pokemon stayed behind with Dramon X's Digimon partners.

"Hopefully we're not too late!" Orcus said. "Sedna, we're coming!"

 _So help me, those bastards better not have done anything to sis or Dimitri!_ Dramon X thought fiercely, hoping for the best Sedna and Angemon X haven't been erased.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DVT-98/Digital World**_

With everyone down and in process of being erased, the Fiends laughed maniacally despite their bodies being wiped out of existence.

Witnessing her loved ones being erased, Sora with every last will gripped her chest. The Crest of Love symbol glowed brightly on her chest, sending bright beams of red light that bathed over her, Tai, Max, Sedna, and the others.

"I can't... and I _won't_ lose any of you!" Sora openly vowed, willfully augmenting her Crest of Love. _Burizalor's taken my life before! I'm not about to let him take everyone I care for! Burizalor... Warlord... you won't win! I won't let you take Tai and most of all my son!_

Suddenly, a bright flash of red light resurfaced and enveloped Sora. The Fiends paused and witnessed Sora's Crest of Love invocation. Forming on the front of her aura was the Crest of Love symbol.

 **(Cue My-Hime OST –** _ **Kagutsuchi Kourin**_ **)**

"What is the meaning of this?!" Cyrus snapped.

"The bitch's trying to resist!" Safer Warlord exclaimed.

Burizalor snarled, raising his finger and preparing to shoot Sora. "Not for long! Prepare to die by my hand again, Bearer of Love!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Sedna forged a tiny icicle and tossed it like a ninja star.

 _ **Shick.**_

Hitting him without detection, the icicle pierced through Burizalor's hand. While it didn't hurt him, it distracted the golden tyrant long enough for him to remove his foot off Taichi (DVT). By doing so, everyone and everything being erased were saved.

"Karin!" Angemon X cried out. "Thanks."

"Hey, my icicles always come in handy," Sedna sighed with relief.

"No! Curse you!" Golden Burizalor raised a hand and prepared to blast away his opposition.

 _ **Boom!**_

Sora's red aura brushed Golden Burizalor slightly back. The tyrant crossed his arms to block Sora's counterattack. As he dropped his arms, he noticed burns on him caused by Sora's aura. He noticed not only the Crest of Love burning passionately but flickering flames surrounding the aura.

 _She did this utilizing just her Crest?!_ Golden Burizalor blanched. "Yes, your love for Taichi ignited this power. You can't be an Ascendant!"

"Double that for her love for Max!" Safer Warlord added. "Quick, we have to kill them all, Burizalor! Cyrus, use that ring on that bitch!"

"Yes!" Cyrus chimed in as he shot another ring blast toward Sora, but as he did, Angemon X swiftly intercepted the beam. "Damn you!"

"You're not laying a hand on them!" Angemon X charged.

Cyrus stumbled back as Angemon X approached him. As he tried to slip away, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna blocked him off.

"Cyrus, what are you waiting for?! Fight back!" Burizalor commanded.

"As you command...!" Before Cyrus could finish, Angemon X raised his sword to him.

Cyrus barely rolled away from Angemon X's reach and fired consecutive ring blasts. Angemon X deflected them with his sword.

"Now to finish where I left...? He's gone!" Burizalor noticed Taichi (DVT) out of his reach. He whirled around to see Taichi (tri.) carrying Taichi (DVT). "Damn you!" As he went straight for the Taichis, Omegamon (tri.) and UlforceVeedramon quickly intercepted him.

Omegamon (tri.) fired off _**Supreme Cannon**_ to hold the golden tyrant at bay. UlforceVeedramon slashed at him with _**Ulforce V Saber**_.

"Damn you! I won't let you ruin...!"

 _ **Bam!**_

Metalla X planted a kick into Burizalor's face, sending him crashing down. As the golden tyrant rose, he saw Metalla X descend.

"You just couldn't resist getting a cheapshot in, Yamato?!"

Metalla X furrowed his brows. "Cheapshot? Oh, you're one to talk." He engaged Golden Burizalor with fisticuffs.

"Don't delude yourself thinking you've got a chance to beat me!" Golden Burizalor screamed while unleashing punches and kicks on Metalla X.

"The only deluded one is you, my former master!" Metalla X retorted, landing a punch to Golden Burizalor's face. As he prepared to attack, the inner voice in Matt's mind surfaced.

 _'Hey, Matt, mind if I take charge of the driver's seat?'_

 _Whatever for?_

'Yamato' sighed in the back of Matt's head. _'You know what for. I have an old score to settle with this lizard bastard. It's because of him, I was born. When he influenced your inner darkness, I became realized through you. I became the end result of your own inner darkness and insecurities. I became the mask you concealed yourself behind. But, ultimately, I wanted power for myself that I shunted you into the background while I reaped in the glory.'_

 _What are you getting at?_

 _'As far as Burizalor goes, this isn't about beating him to stroke my own ego. This is personal. He created me and I'm going to pay him back what for he did to us on Spira. Remember when he mercilessly beat you within a living inch of your life and killed you?'_

 _How could I forget? I'll never forgive all the horrible things he did to us!_

 _'Then, let me kill the bastard. I feel I'm obligated to finish my creator. What do you say, Matt?'_

Clenching his fists, Metalla X mulled over his decision. While doing so, Golden Burizalor rose and readied a ball of energy in one hand.

"Talking to yourself, Yamato?! I thought you better than anyone knew I don't like to be kept waiting!" Golden Burizalor snarled, lobbing an energy beam toward Metalla X.

Instinctively catching the beam, Metalla X backhanded the projectile and sent it flying. The beam curved around and went straight for Sorbetmon, who barely had time to react let alone dodge.

"AUGH!" Sorbetmon's last screams silenced as he was obliterated.

Then, a befuddled Burizalor faced Metalla X, whose eyes became obscured from first glance. Burizalor heard low chortling. As he approached, Metalla X shot back with a menacing glare that stopped Burizalor's tracks.

"What's the matter, Burizalor? Are you afraid?" Metalla X inquired, not taking his eyes off the golden tyrant. "Afraid of I'm capable of?"

"Why should I fear you? You're just Yamato!" Burizalor stifled laughter

"You're right."

"Then, we're in agreement. Why are we having this conver-?"

Metalla X interjected. "I don't mean that, fool. I mean, you are talking to Yamato."

"What are you babbling about?"

"You're not talking to Matt Ishida now. You're now talking to the other me. The Yamato persona you helped produce when you recruited this boy. Yes, I am the inner darkness of Matt Ishida! And I've come to deliver divine punishment on you, Burizalor!"

Blinking thrice, a disconcerted Burizalor balked at Metalla X's proclamation.

Safer Warlord attempted to save Golden Burizalor, but Dorothy and Avengemon stopped him. Dorothy lunged at the villain and battered him with punches. Avengemon join in to assist his partner. Safer Warlord blasted them away. He went straight for Sora.

"Looks like I'll have to do things my way!" Safer Warlord went straight for the kill.

Phoenixmon launched herself into Safer Warlord and unleashed fiery attacks. Safer Warlord absorbed the impact of Phoenixmon's blasts and conjured his variation of _**Pale Horse**_ , which neutralized Phoenixmon and regressed her into Biyomon. Biyomon hit the ground near Sora, who kept her red aura up in the face of Safer Warlord.

"Sora Takenouchi, this was only made possible because of the love you have for Tai and your soon to be bastard son Max. I commend you for tapping into the deepest well of your Crest, but I can't let this go any further!" Safer Warlord declared, forging a black sphere of energy over his head.

"Sora...!" Tai called out as reached for her.

Max did the same. "Sora!"

As Safer Warlord tossed the black sphere at Sora, Sora's aura formed into a fire wall. The fire wall absorbed the impact of Safer Warlord's attack, surprising the villain. Behind the firewall, Sora's eyes turned white and her hair became bright red.

"How is she able stop my attack?!" Safer Warlord wondered until his eyes fell on Tai and Max. He noticed the two Ascendants willingly donating their Super Ascendant God energy to Sora. "I see! You two are responsible for this!"

Taking in enough of Tai and Max's Ascendant energy, Sora shot through the fire wall. She surrounded herself in a veil of fiery red Ki and landed a kick to Safer Warlord's chest. Doubling over, Safer Warlord felt the full impact of Sora's kick.

"Bitch! Lucky shot!" Safer Warlord snarled, firing dark Ki blasts at Sora.

Sora evaded Safer Warlord's blasts and returned the favor tossing a wave of fire, which took the form of a phoenix. Safer Warlord produced a wall to stop Sora's phoenix attack. He sent a volley of black Ki blasts that knocked Sora back.

"Now to finish you!" Safer Warlord shouted, flying toward Sora with ruthless intent. He formed a Ki ring that formed over Sora and binded her. "I've got you now!" He grinned maniacally and shot out beams at her.

"Biyomon!" Sora called forth her Digimon partner.

Suddenly, Biyomon awoke to Sora's heed and became bathed in a similar red aura. A veil of flames engulfed Biyomon completely, evolving her straight into Phoenixmon. Phoenixmon flew straight for Sora and folded her wings around Sora, protecting her from Safer Warlord's blasts.

"Damn bird! Be gone!" Safer Warlord growled, throwing a black energy javelin.

In response of her partner's urgency, Sora used the Ascendant energies transferred to her to break loose from the bindings. Two rings of fire formed over her wrists. Another pair formed around her ankles. She concentrated and pushed her hands forward, summoning Phoenixmon forward to catch Safer Warlord's javelin. Phoenixmon crushed the villain's javelin in her talons.

"Feh, you think you're hot shit now?! You're just borrowing their Ascendant power and incorporating it in your Crest! You're not gonna last!" Safer Warlord laughed and taunted the Bearer of Love.

Sora shot back fiercely. "I'll hold you off as long as I'm able!" She concentrated and launched fiery blasts through her rings.

Safer Warlord formed another energy wall to stop Sora's blasts.

"Phoenixmon, lend me your strength! Let's revive Tai and Max!" Sora declared, channeling the Ascendant energy she borrowed from the aforementioned two.

Phoenixmon released a wave of healing energy that covered Tai, Agumon, and Max. Combining hers and their Ascendant energy, Phoenixmon created a potent healing wave that rejuvenated Tai, Agumon, and Max. Before they realized it, the trio awoke completely healed and free of their grievous injuries.

"Yes, I'm back!" Tai arose now chest wound free.

Agumon awoke revived with revived energies.

Max hopped back on his feet and looked ahead to see Sora holding off Safer Warlord.

 **(End theme)**

"Ugh! Damn it all! No matter, I'll get rid of you all!" Safer Warlord unleashed a wave of darkness that pushed Sora and Phoenixmon away.

"Sora!" Tai yelled out as he and Agumon powered up. A bluish wave formed over the duo, merging them into Super Ascendant Omega X.

"Hang on!" Max shouted and powered up into Super Ascendant mode.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Time to Strike Back**_ **)**

Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport right in front of Sora and stop Safer Warlord's attack. Max shot straight for Safer Warlord and decked him in the face. Safer Warlord was sent crashing to the ground hard following Max's punch.

"Nice hit, Max!" Omega X said.

Max nodded to Omega X. "No one messes with my family."

"You and Phoenixmon surprised us out there, Sora," Omega X muttered to her. "Were our powers too much to handle?"

"Something I need to get used to..." Sora replied, folding both arms around Omega X.

"You did just great, Sora," Max commended her efforts. "But, I'll handle the Warlord now. This is my score to settle." He watched Safer Warlord rising off the ground.

Omega X noticed Metalla X confront Golden Burizalor. "Looks like Matt... no, scratch that. Yamato's got Burizalor now."

"What? But, I thought _he_ left Matt for good?" Sora asked.

"Seems that persona hadn't gone away, but good thing he's focused on Burizalor right now."

Safer Warlord growled as Max headed straight for him. "Damn it! I won't be done in so easily!" He flew out of Max's way and flew past him. He eyed the portal he and his colleagues used to enter this dimension. "Max, why don't we take out battle elsewhere?"

"No! We're settling it here!" Max shouted and beelined for his nemesis. "I'm not letting you get away!"

As Safer Warlord went straight for the portal...

 _ **Bam!**_

Safer Warlord was sent flying out of it and who should come out of the portal? None other than Dramon X and Orcus.

"Going somewhere, asshole?!" Dramon X announced, cutting Safer Warlord off from the pass.

"Ugh, damn you! You're always interfering!"

"I'd turn around if I were you, Ace."

Safer Warlord lunged at Dramon X, but Max flew up and clubbed Safer Warlord's back, sending him crashing again.

"Thanks for the distraction, Kensuke."

"No problem. Is Sedna ok?"

"She and Dimitri are fine! They're settling it with Cyrus if you can reach them," Max informed him.

"He's right! I see them over there!" Orcus sighted Sedna and Angemon X engaging Cyrus. "Let's go and have a look!"

Nodding, Dramon X escorted his group to aid Sedna and Angemon X.

Pulling himself off the ground, Safer Warlord fumed. "I won't stand being cock blocked again!" He turned around only for Max to dive into him with a fist drive into his gut. "Ugh!"

"It's game over, Warlord!" Max shouted.

"We'll... see..." Warlord coughed as he flew past Max and headed straight into the portal. "Follow me if you wish to settle this! And I have the perfect way to end our differences once and for all!"

Taking up the Warlord's final challenge, Max flew into the portal back to the DAT-05 dimension.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Handing Taichi (DVT) over to Whismon, Taichi (tri.) settled his sights on Metalla X's confrontation with Golden Burizalor.

"Will he be ok?" Omegamon (tri.) asked Whismon.

"Yes, he'll be fine, but it's paramount he survives or all of us ceases to exist," Whismon said, holding Taichi (DVT) in his arms. He then handed the boy over to UlforceVeedramon. "Here, it's only right you hold him."

"Yes, thank you."

Beerusmon landed on a rock, becoming a witness to Metalla X and Golden Burizalor's face-off.

"Go on, Burizalor. Show me the extent of this new power of yours," Beerusmon narrowed his eyes intently. "I know RedNovaDemon bestowed you this power."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST –** _ **Super Saiyan God Vegeta Theme**_ **by The Enigma TNG)**

Golden Burizalor openly scowled, conveying his utter contempt of Metalla X's blue status. He wasted no time and fired a red beam. Metalla X brushed it away with pathetic ease.

"EAT THIS!" Burizalor screamed, lobbing a volley of energy blasts toward Metalla X.

Like before, the blue-haired Ascendant brushed away the blasts with one hand. Burizalor formed two energy balls in his hands and fired more blasts. Metalla X not only brushed away these blasts, but he did so marching forward. He marched closer, closing the long distance between them.

"T-This can't be happening!" Burizalor screeched, sending more blasts at Metalla X.

Metalla X marched with purpose and brushed away the blasts.

Once Burizalor stopped, Metalla X halted his march and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I don't even have to say this, but I'm not as soft as Matt or Tai. Now prepare yourself for death, Burizalor."

Burizalor chortled. "Your threats are as empty as yourself. All hail Yamato, the friend of _no one_!"

Metalla X stepped forward a few times and then vanished.

 _ **Shoom.**_

 _ **Bam!**_

What followed was the resounding shot of Metalla X's fist driven into Golden Burizalor's solar plexus. The tyrant doubled over and spat out a mouthful of blood. Golden Burizalor lunged forward, landing a series of punches, which Metalla X easily dodged and parried.

 _ **Wham!**_

Metalla X socked Burizalor's jaw, nearly taking his head off. Metalla X unloaded with vicious body blows all over the golden fiend. As Burizalor attempted a kick, Metalla X blocked with his right arm, cracking and popping Burizalor's leg in the process.

 _ **Bam!**_

Metalla X drove an elbow into Burizalor's face, sending him landing face first and springing backward. As Burizalor hit the ground, Metalla X marched purposefully toward him.

"Give up, Burizalor. You've got no chance in hell now."

"Accepting defeat against the likes of a lowlife like you, Yamato? Who the hell do you take me for?!" Golden Burizalor protested.

The tyrant sprang up and swooped down on Metalla X. Metalla X stopped Burizalor's knee and tossed him to the side. Golden Burizalor stood only to get hammered in the head a few times.

It didn't stop there.

Metalla X mercilessly unloaded punches on Golden Burizalor's head. Burizalor's face contorted and cringed from every single shot given to his once flawless face. Metalla X booted Burizalor, sending him flying back. Metalla X then followed up with an uppercut, launching Golden Burizalor into the air.

As Golden Burizalor was shot up straight high in the air, his punishment wouldn't end there.

Metalla X reappeared above Golden Burizalor and unloaded more punches on him. Unable to defend himself, Burizalor's body became a literal punching bag for Metalla X, who kept unloading fisticuffs to the point where it was becoming excessively repetitive.

The next thing Burizalor knew, Metalla X slammed him...

 _ **Boom!**_

...straight into the ground. Their fall left an impression in the ground as a result of their impact.

Every witness to his brutal beat down were astonished how one-sided it was. Omega X, Sora, and Phoenixmon headed over to witness Metalla X's fight with Golden Burizalor.

"Lord Burizalor!" Cyrus called out to boss. As he headed for Burizalor, Sedna and Angemon X intercepted him. "Damn it!"

"Going somewhere, Gary?" Dramon X chimed in as he landed behind him. "Your boss is good as done." He turned away from Cyrus briefly and meticulously eyed Metalla X. He sensed a familiar but welcome vibe from the Ascendant. "Great, so the resident asshole is back."

"Father?" Angemon X glanced over his shoulder and watched Metalla X. "You've let _him_ takeover?"

 **(End theme)**

Taking advantage of his distracted foes, Cyrus quickly transformed back to Bizarro mode.

"Don't think I'll let you beat me without a fight!" Bizarro Cyrus unleashed blasts at Sedna, Angemon X, Dramon X, and Orcus. "I must tend to Lord Burizalor!"

The four warriors quickly evaded Bizarro Cyrus' blasts and launched counterattacks on him. Trying as he might, Bizarro Cyrus couldn't keep up with them. Bizarro Cyrus shifted his sights on Angemon X and cast _**Slow**_ on him. However, he felt a stinging ache on his head and the dragon symbol curse reappeared on him.

"Damn it, not again!" Bizarro Cyrus cursed, cringing in pain. He turned to his right and Dramon X flew up hitting him in the face. "Ugh!" He took to the air and unleashed a barrage of fiery blasts.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna summoned her Ice Trident and forged an ice barrier to stop Bizarro Cyrus' blasts. Orcus formed a black hole to remove the remainder of Cyrus' attacks.

"I won't be done in! I must see to Lord Burizalor's victory!" Bizarro Cyrus roared, attacking relentlessly and blindly. He amassed a giant fireball that shattered through Sedna's ice barrier.

As Sedna and Orcus tried to evade, the attack impacted the ground hard and swept away the Kuipers.

"Christina! Sis!" Dramon X yelled out as he dove down catching them both.

Angemon X quickly set his sights on Bizarro Cyrus and clenched his fists. "Kensuke, I'm going to bust it out! I know I haven't perfected it yet...!"

"Do what you have to! That mark I put on him is neutralizing him!" Dramon X approved. _So, you're going all out? Hope you're able to handle it, man._

 **(Cue** _ **Hikari no Willpower – (Fauxchestral Battle Mix) Trunks vs Cell DBZA**_ **by Cliff 'AniTunez' Weinstein')**

Bizarro Cyrus' eyes widened as he watched Angemon X imbue his sword with golden Ki. Gripping his sword, Angemon X hastily flew ahead to attack him.

"You think your puny sword can destroy me, boy?! You're as short-sighted as your father is!"

"And I'll end you in the name of my father!" Angemon X then powered up right there as his hair lengthened and extended down his back. To the surprise of Sedna and Orcus, he unveiled Ascendant level 3 right before their eyes.

Bizarro Cyrus growled as he threw fire and ice blasts. "Bring your wor-!" The second he blinked, Angemon X vanished.

 _ **Slash!**_

Angemon X carved through Bizarro Cyrus. As a golden streak of light passed through Bizarro Cyrus, the fiend sputtered and could barely form a sentence.

"Master, I've... failed..." Bizarro Cyrus muttered. His eyes rolled back and he crashed to the ground exploding behind Angemon X.

"Whoa, since when can Dimitri turn level 3?!" Orcus was flabbergasted with the end result.

Sedna watched Angemon X quickly burn out and regress back to basic Ascendant form. She flew up and summoned Knut to catch him.

 **(End theme)**

"Dimitri!" Sedna called to Angemon X. She hovered right next to him. "Since when were you going to tell you had this secret?"

"I almost didn't want to use it... remember that training me and Kensuke did?" Angemon X replied with a sneaky grin.

"Yeah... and this is how you achieved level 3?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy and as you can see I still have to work on it. It takes a lot out of me."

Sedna kissed his cheek. "Well, it worked out and you helped take out one of the fiends. But..." She lightly socked his left arm, causing him to flinch. "Don't keep such important things locked away like that again. We could've used that from the start!"

"Sorry, I promise..." Angemon X half-chuckled at Sedna's playful scolding.

"Good job, Dimitri. You saved me the trouble at least," Dramon X said as Knut dropped off Angemon X. "Yeah I do agree we need to work on stabilizing level 3."

"I can always ask Tai when if I need to. So, that leaves two..." Angemon X said, watching Metalla X confront Golden Burizalor. "But, I don't see the Warlord."

"That's because Max went after him. Both went through that portal," Sedna answered plainly.

"Great, so the asshole is back and wants to take the glory killing Burizalor?" Dramon X said, suspiciously watching Metalla X.

"Father must've made this a one-time arrangement since the Yamato persona. For all intents and purposes, he shouldn't be meddling with father's affairs," Angemon X added. "He was supposed to be suppressed in father's consciousness."

"Doesn't seem like Yamato's dicking around like usual," Orcus observed.

Having been beaten to near submission, Burizalor dropped to his knees. He had lost so much power he depowered back to his familiar white form.

"No! Damn! This wasn't how it was supposed to end!" Burizalor whined, punching a hole in the ground.

"You've lost, Burizalor. You thought you could complete this training and think you had a chance to defeat us?" Metalla X openly chastised the broken tyrant.

"Damn it... this wasn't supposed to happen...!"

"Quit whimpering. At least face your death with some honor," Metalla X raised his hand and readily charged a Ki ball. "And don't _dream_ of resurrecting again."

Burizalor looked up meeting Metalla X's eyes and scowled.

And then it happened, the familiar red cloak of RedNovaDemon enveloped the tyrant. Once his golden skin resurfaced, an evil grin formed on Burizalor's face.

"No, you can all go to hell _without_ me!" With that, Burizalor used the extra power from RedNovaDemon to send a blast through the ground.

"WHAT?!" Metalla X spat as he noticed the earth split under him.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Earth's Last Moments**_ **)**

Cracks formed all over the vicinity. Fiery light poured out from the cracks. Burizalor's attack ignited the destruction of the planet's core.

Everyone watched as volcanoes popped out and fiery magma shot out of these volcanoes. From the mesas, the continents afar, and even the ocean, the Digital World began to destabilize uncontrollably.

"This isn't good! We have to get out of here!" Taichi (tri.) exclaimed.

"But, how?!" Yamato (tri.) wondered frantically.

"We can head to the portal!" Omega X pointed to the vortex Max and Warlord used earlier.

"No, that won't do. You all won't make it in time," Whismon said.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Beerusmon inquired. "Whismon, quickly."

"Right!"

With that, Whismon's staff glowed. With a swing, Whismon formed a giant energy dome that encapsulated everyone but Metalla X and Golden Burizalor.

"Father!" Angemon X called out to Metalla X.

Looking over his shoulder, Metalla X barely saw everyone being transported away. He turned to Golden Burizalor laughing maniacally.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance! Now this world can go up in smoke!" Golden Burizalor laughed right at Metalla X.

Shaking his head, Metalla X hastily flew ahead and hopped into the transport with his friends.

"You won't escape!" Golden Burizalor headed into the portal, leaving the DVT-98 Digital World to collapse and explode.

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus**_

The group found themselves floating through the Nexus inside Whismon's makeshift transport. Omega X opened his eyes with his arms folded around Sora.

"Is everyone ok?" Omega X asked as Sora awoke in his arms.

"Tai? We're still alive?" Sora asked him.

"We all survived..." Sedna answered. "Well, except the world we just left behind."

"What?! My world's gone?!" The yells of Taichi (DVT) startled them.

Whismon nodded. "I'm afraid so, boy. You and your Digimon are the only ones left from that dimension."

"No, Rei, Gabo, Neo, everyone...!" Taichi (DVT) cried, slamming his fists down. He then stopped punching and mourned his losses. "And just when I told them to stay out of this fight and let me handle it, now my decision cost them their lives!"

UlforceVeedramon knelt beside Taichi (DVT). "I'm sorry, Taichi."

"Zero, they're gone and just when I thought I could handle that Burizalor guy on my own."

Taichi (tri.) looked saddened at his originator. "And I thought I had it bad. At least we still have our world, but he lost everything and everyone..."

Omega X walked over and placed a hand on Taichi (DVT)'s shoulder. "Taichi, it's not over."

"What?"

"While I'm sorry for your friends, but the most important thing is you're alive. If you had died back there, all of us would cease. You and your partner are the last remaining but important fragments left of your world. There's still a chance we can avenge all you've lost."

Taichi (DVT) asked. "How? That psycho probably died with the Digital World's destruction!"

Whismon interjected. "Afraid not, boy. Burizalor survived that explosion."

"How? But, there's no way...!"

"Ah yes, Burizalor's species is able to survive in a vacuum," Beerusmon added. "I must say that was a very ingenious move."

"He also likely escaped at the last minute through that portal," Metalla X said.

"So, he could be floating anywhere in the Nexus right about now!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"That or he's found his way back to the other Taichi's world," Sedna said this as she turned to Taichi, Yamato, and Omegamon (tri.). "So he can finish the job and blow up your world as well."

"Like hell we're going to let that happen!" Taichi (tri.) snapped.

"Not if we reach him first!" Omegamon (tri.) concurred with his co-partner.

Dramon X added. "I hope we're heading his way, it'll be nice if we can take him and the Warlord out now."

"We're right on course where Burizalor is going," Whismon answered, eyeing the orb on his staff. "He's heading straight for dimension DAT-05 as predicted."

"This is my fault," Omega X openly admitted. "Damn! I should've finished off Burizalor when I had the chance!"

"Agreed. Now, are you ready to make this right?" Whismon asked the Ascendant.

Sora blinked. "What do you mean? You're giving him a second chance?"

"You failed to protect this boy's planet because of your own leniency," Beerusmon chided Omega X. "The only way to avoid this outcome is to send Burizalor back to his flowerbed."

"But, what if we can't make it in time?" Orcus asked them.

"We will, Orcus," Sedna said.

"Then, let me correct that mistake!" Omega X pleaded. "Me and the other Taichis can take care of this!"

"Well, I was going to suggest I'd turn back time," Whismon said.

"Wait, you can turn back time?" Avengemon inquired.

"Yes, to a degree. I can reverse time as far back as three minutes, but it seems Tai here has opted to handle things his way."

"Yeah, since we know where Burizalor is going, I can finally end him once and for all!" Omega X said.

"Excuse me, but I'm the one who should kill him!" Metalla X countered as he confronted Omega X.

"Or, how about you two work together like you have before?!" Sora yelled out, getting in between the Ascendants. "Tai, Matt, or do you want I finish that creep?"

"You?" Metalla X balked at Sora's declaration.

"Yeah, Max and I lent her some of our Ascendant power when both of us went down," Omega X chuckled. "It took her some getting used to, but she was able to hold her own with the Warlord. She's now made our Ascendant power her own."

"Well, you better decide who gets the final say, because we're closing into DAT-05 shortly," Whismon informed them.

As Omega X, Metalla X, and Sora talked among themselves, it was settled.

"Hopefully Max got his hands on the Warlord right about now," Omega X muttered. As the transport approached the DAT-05 portal, he clenched his fists. "This is it. Time we end this."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DAT-05/Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **お台場、東京、日本**_ _ **)**_

As Max flew out of the portal, he saw his friends, the D3s, sealed in blue spheres. Tike and David were split from their Daike fusion. Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David tried punching their way through the spheres.

"Oh shit! Guys!" Max yelled out to his teammates. As he flew over to break them out, a beam caught him and sent him sailing back.

"Whoops, did I do that?"

 **(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _ **Wave of Evil**_ **)**

Max recovered and turned around to see a massive figure emerge from the clouds. His eyes widened as he saw Safer Warlord on top of ModifiedGiganmon. Floating behind the evil Kaijuu were the other Kaijuu Digimon, minus Gojiramon, sealed inside similar spheres.

"Welcome back, Max! Hope you didn't get lost on your way here!"

"Warlord, get them go!"

"Nah, I thought if we're going to settle this one on one, we have a viewing audience?" The villain then snapped his fingers. At that instant, he and ModifiedGiganmon became enveloped in a dark purple light. "Why don't we settle this on a grander scale?!"

Max and the D3s witnessed in horror as the Warlord and ModifiedGiganmon's combined form shaped into a tall, lanky mechanized Gundam with a plum-schemed alloy covering their entire frame. The villainous duo had taken on the form of the Arche Gundam from _Gundam 00_.

Inside his cockpit, the Warlord shoved his Dark Digivice into a panel. A black goo materialized over his body, granting him a full-bodied, all black combat suit. Only his face and armor were unconcealed under the black goo.

"Come, Max Kamiya! Let's put an end to our age old feud!" The Warlord goaded his long-time nemesis. "ArcheGundamon, let's crush him and his friends like the bugs they are!"

ArcheGundamon readied his fists and flew across to punch Max. Max narrowly evaded ArcheGundamon's punch, but the wind from his fist caught Max and swept him away. ArcheGundamon reached out and grabbed Max.

"I've got you now, Max!" Warlord declared. "I'll savor every moment squeezing the life right out of you!"

" _ **MAX!**_ " The D3s shouted for their leader.

" _ **FAREWELL, MAX!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, a blue nuclear blast burned into ArcheGundamon's hand, melting off some of his armor. Max seized this opportunity and broke loose. He looked down to see Gojiramon jumping up to him.

"Gojiramon!"

"Max! Let's Biomerge and kick his butt!"

Nodding, Max grabbed Gojiramon's hand. "Let's do it, buddy!"

 **(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _ **Historic Battle**_ **)**

Max's Digivice glowed with life, leading to Gojiramon scattering into data and swirling around Max's body. Three wires then shot out of Max's hands. A harness wrapped around the young man's chest and midsection. A red visor with wires formed over his eyes. Max then found himself inside a cockpit, similar to one the Warlord had. The same black goo covered Max, granting him a battle suit. Video screens and a control panel surrounded Max.

Then, large robotic arms and legs formed in addition to a body and head. A red shield formed on the left arm. Dual sabers formed on his back. The duo had taken on the form of the original Gundam from _Mobile Suit Gundam_.

"Hey, Warlord! You're not the only one who can Biomerge with their partner!"

Warlord grinned fiendishly. "So, it seems. I'd expect as much from you. Nothing about you surprises me anymore!"

"So, shall we settle this?"

"Yes, let's!" The Warlord shouted, powering up as ArcheGundamon's frame was enveloped in a dark purple aura.

Max channeled his Ki into his cockpit, augmenting Gundamon's strength.

"Ready to kick some ass, Gojiramon?!"

" _Let's rock his world!_ "

As Max punched, he controlled Gundamon's movements. Gundamon launched himself into ArcheGundamon and punched him. ArcheGundamon caught Gundamon's fist and pushed him back.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Max!"

Max growled. "I haven't even gotten started!"

Gundamon quickly spun around and kicked ArcheGundamon through a building. Recovering, ArcheGundamon fired laser beams from his fingers. Gundamon pulled out his shield, protecting him from ArcheGundamon's blasts. Gundamon threw his shield and clocked ArcheGundamon's face. Gundamon took to the air and swooped down kicking ArcheGundamon down.

 **(End theme)**

"All right, Max!" Tike and David cheered.

"Stay on him!" Kara screamed.

Keke pumped her fists. "Don't you let up!"

Rising to his feet, Gundamon scanned the area for any signs of his opponent.

"Hey, where did they do?" Max surveyed the vicinity.

 _ **Bam!**_

 **(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _ **A Clear Mind – Burning Palm**_ **)**

ArcheGundamon's fist popped Gundamon from the rear. Gundamon stumbled back and nearly collapsed. ArcheGundamon rushed over and blasted Gundamon from behind.

"Ugh! We've gotta hang in there, Gundamon!" Max exclaimed. "We're not letting him get the better of us!"

Warlord snickered. "You're not looking so hot, Max! I know, why don't I just dismember you two beyond recognition?!"

ArcheGundamon grabbed Gundamon and picked him up over his head.

"Yes! Now bow to greatness, Max Kamiya!"

ArcheGundamon did a helicopter spin and tossed Gundamon high into the air. As Gundamon was sent flying, ArcheGundamon pressed his hands up and fired streams of black energy toward Gundamon.

"Succumb to my wrath!" Warlord roared. "Realize your end is near!"

Shaking his head, Max regained his bearings and powered up. "The only one whose end is near is _**YOURS!**_ "

Gundamon deflected ArcheGundamon's blasts and dove toward him. ArcheGundamon quickly sidestepped Gundamon's reach and threw a black energy ball. Gundamon turned around to kick the black ball at ArcheGundamon. ArcheGundamon formed an energy blade in his right hand and split the ball in two.

Gundamon produced a cylinder, which came out of his back compartment. He grabbed it as a purple beam came out in a sword's shape. As he rocketed forward, he slashed with his _**Beam Saber**_ , attempting to cut off ArcheGundamon's arms.

ArcheGundamon dodged and formed large sword with the features of a gun. He aimed and fired a particle beam at Gundamon. Gundamon took to the air, guiding the beam away. Gundamon sliced the beam in half. As he looked down, ArcheGundamon vanished.

" _He's gone, Max!_ " Gojiramon warned.

"No, he's still alive!" Max sensed for the Warlord's presence. He felt the villain's presence near and whirled around. ArcheGundamon rocketed up and blasted him with his _**Buster Sword**_. ArcheGundamon raised his hand and formed a black ball of destructive power. He tossed the ball as it hurtled for Gundamon.

Gundamon tried to slash the massive ball in two, but the destructive power emanating from it pushed him away.

 **(End theme)**

" _Hang on, Max!_ "

"I know!"

"Heheh, is that all, Max?! How disappointing! Welp, don't mind if I decide to end our final dance!" The Warlord shouted for all to hear.

 **(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _ **Overcoming a Burning Hatred**_ **)**

Growing irritated by the Warlord's taunts, Max powered up into Super Ascendant God mode and channeled blue energies through Gundamon.

" _Max, let's be careful and try not to overdo it. You send too much of that Ascendant God power in me..._ "

"I understand the consequences... it won't end well for the both of us! But, to beat the Warlord, I'm willing to do anything it takes!"

Steadying himself, Gundamon stood enveloped in the blue Super Ascendant God aura. He dropped into a fighting stance and intently glared down ArcheGundamon.

"Ah, so you want to play it that way?! God power against God power?! Well, let me show you the raw power that RedNovaDemon bestowed me!" The Warlord declared, laughing maniacally as he channeled the demon god's red energy through his partner.

ArcheGundamon, now covered in a red aura, dropped into a similar battle stance and brandished his buster sword.

The D3s and their Digimon witnessed in silence as a water drop hit the ground.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Both Gundamon and ArcheGundamon blurred out from plain sight. They rocketed upward into the sky and rammed into each other, creating immense shockwaves that rattled the city.

Red, the Pokemon, and Kensuke's Digimon Army felt the immense power clashes in the sky.

"Man, Ken's really missing out!" OmegaShoutmon exclaimed.

"Yeah, when he sees there's Gundams fighting to the death, he's gonna flip," CyberBeelzemon said.

"Max and the Warlord are almost on equal footing! But, one will never give," Titaniamon observed the speed fighting zipping all over the place.

Red blinked and shook his head. "I can't even see a thing?"

"Pika, pika!"

Mega Charizard X grunted.

Elsewhere, WarAngemon and Celesta X watched the battle being waged.

"C'mon, Max!"

"Why haven't my brother and the others come back?" Celesta X wondered. "I hope nothing happened to them."

 _ **Boom!**_

A massive shockwave erupted again.

Now, Gundamon and ArcheGundamon's fists met. ArcheGundamon's appearance slightly changed, taking a larger and bulkier frame.

"Shift into Jagd Mode!" Warlord announced.

ArcheGundamon Jagd Mode raised his buster sword and brought it down. However, Gundamon caught the sword with both hands.

"Shift into God Mode!" Max shouted.

The aura around Gundamon flared up, shifting from cyan to a golden veil of light.

"Let my anger course through you, Gundamon! All my pitted fury and frustration for all the years this bastard has put me and my friends through!" Max roared as the blue aura expanded around him. He raised his hand and clenched it tight. The symbols of Courage and Love glowed blue on his hand.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _ **Enormous Ambition**_ **)**

Inside his cockpit, the Warlord growled intensely as he sensed Max's power flare up.

"Two traits I abhor more than anything else! Max Kamiya, if there were no reasons why my hate for you is strong!"

"The feeling's mutual!" Max shouted, clenching his glowing fist. Flashes of his entire life starting with the Warlord killing his family, their first battles, their supposed final encounter, their fated reunions, the Across Dimensions crisis, and the current fights up to now. "It all builds up to this!"

Warlord gritted. "My nemesis, I'll send you back to your grave!" His anger peaked as well, feeding ArcheGundamon JM's being.

Gundamon God Mode rocketed forward. ArcheGundamon JM did the same. They raised their weapons to each other. Beam saber and buster sword shattered upon collision. Now disarmed, both rocketed past the clouds and unloaded fast punches.

" _ **DIE! DIE! DIE!**_ " Warlord screamed.

" _ **NO! NO! NO!**_ " Max roared back.

ArcheGundamon JM broke through Gundamon GM's guard and grabbed his shoulders. He used his claws to tear through and crush Gundamon GM's armored shoulder guards.

" _ **YOU'RE MINE!**_ " Warlord howled with delight.

"No...!" Max shot back.

Gundamon GM shoved his right hand into ArcheGundamon JM's face. He grabbed and crushed ArcheGundamon JM's metal face, surging high amounts of energy through the enemy. The Warlord gritted as the energies damaged his control panel.

" _ **USELESS!**_ " Warlord snapped, controlling ArcheGundamon JM's movements and grabbed Gundamon GM. " _ **USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!**_ " He bombarded with lightning fast punches on Gundamon GM.

Taking each shot, Max rattled back and forth in his cockpit. He crossed his arms, manipulating Gundamon GM to mimic his move. Gundamon GM covered up protecting himself from ArcheGundamon JM's punches.

Witnessing Gundamon GM on the receiving end of a beatdown, the D3s took out their Digivices.

"Guys, use your Digivices to send power to Gundamon GM!" Keke cried out, holding out her Digivice.

With that, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David whipped out their Digivices. They held their Digivices up, sending beams of light to Gundamon GM.

"C'mon, Max! End the Warlord!" Sam exclaimed, severing his family ties to the villain.

"You can do it, Max!" The kids cried out together.

The D3s' Digimon raised their heads as their bodies glowed with life.

Receiving extra power from his friends, Max sensed the surges of energy renew Gundamon GM. ArcheGundamon JM growled at this.

"Damn, I should've killed them when I had the chance! It's not too late to do so!" As ArcheGundamon JM turned to fire at the D3s, Gundamon GM caught him with a gut punch that stunned him.

"Thanks, guys, but let me repay the favor," Max said.

Gundamon GM lobbed ten energy balls that broke the D3s and their Digimon out.

"Thanks for busting us out, Max!" David called out.

"Ok, guys! Let's give the Warlord quite a shock!" Keke declared, lifting her Digivice up.

"Right!" The other D3s did the same, sending beams of light that enveloped them and their partners.

Upon seeing this, the Warlord blanched in shock. "Them, too?!"

The D3s and their Digimon quickly Biomerged like Max and Gojiramon. Keke and Mosuramon combined to form WingGundamon. Sam and Baranmon merged to become DeathScytheGundamon. Tike and Radonmon merged to become AltronGundamon. Kara and Caesarmon Biomerged to form SandrockGundamon. David and Angirasumon combined to form HeavyArmsGundamon.

Warlord growled intensely as the D3s surrounded him. "Damn you! How short-sighted I've been to not anticipate this!"

"Don't worry we don't even need to lift a finger," Sam nodded, turning to Max. "Our hate and anger for you are shared with Max now. He'll be what ends you, unc!"

"Nephew, it's too bad you couldn't have joined me, but alas you chose to remain with your friends."

"Warlord, this is it!" Max called out, channeling his Super Ascendant God power through Gundamon GM.

Gundamon GM rocketed into ArcheGundamon JM and shoved him through the sky. They flew past the atmosphere and straight into orbit. Gundamon GM and ArcheGundamon JM zipped around each other again.

"Max Kamiya, it's been fun, but our destined rivalry has met its meaningful conclusion!" The Warlord declared.

ArcheGundamon JM's hands glowed with dark energy. He then launched straight at Gundamon GM. In response, Gundamon GM rocketed forward as the golden veil covering him turned pale blue.

Max clenched his right hand, forging a Ki sword. "Warlord! For the future, family, and dimension you took from me... the trauma you've brought upon me and my friends... for all the pain and misery you've brought on to other worlds! Take this in the words of Domon Kasshu! _**MY LOVE! MY ANGER! AND ALL OF MY SORROW! WITH THE HELP OF MY FRIENDS, MY MOM, AND DAD!**_ " Feeding off his passion, Max's sword extended.

Gundamon GM's saber grew twice as big as before. He flew right into ArcheGundamon JM and slashed through his defenses. As ArcheGundamon JM tried catching the blade, Gundamon GM shoved his energy sword through his torso. However, that wasn't enough to quell Max's fury, Gundamon GM cupped both hands together and formed the familiar blue ball of energy.

The Warlord blanched at this impending fate. " _ **YOU WILL NEVER FORGET ME!**_ "

"Yes, but today is when your evil ends! _**TO HELL WITH YOU!**_ " Max roared defiantly.

Gundamon GM unleashed his variation of the _**Tsunami Wave**_ , which blasted and engulfed ArcheGundamon JM. Inside his cockpit, the Warlord's face contorted with disbelief as the beam ripped inside and wiped him out. ArcheGundamon JM's body swelled with endless energy and exploded.

 _ **Boom!**_

With head held over high, Gundamon GM turned and flew away, coming away with the final victory over his hated nemesis.

 **(End theme)**

Max sighed with deep relief. "At long last, it's over." He felt like a heavy burden had finally been lifted off his shoulders.

" _The Warlord's gone, but that Burizalor guy is all that's left I think._ "

"There's Cyrus, unless he's been finished."

Suddenly, Burizalor came out of the portal and noticed the D3s' Gundam reconvene.

"What? What's going on? Where's the Warlord?!" Burizalor demanded.

Max glared down the golden tyrant. "Your partner's gone, Burizalor! I made sure of that!"

"It can't be! I'm all that's left?!" Golden Burizalor realized this startling truth. "Well, no matter! I have enough of RedNovaDemon's power to destroy you all!"

"Fat chance of that happening, Burizalor!" Came a familiar voice coming out of the portal behind him.

Recognizing the voice as Omega X's, Golden Burizalor turned around to see Omega X and Metalla X flying down at him. The Super Ascendant God duo punched Golden Burizalor. Golden Burizalor rebounded and summoned a red aura. Golden Burizalor launched a red sphere toward the Ascendant duo. However, Omegamon (tri.) and UlforceVeedramon Future Mode intercepted the tyrant's attack.

" _ **I WON'T BE DEFEATED! I WILL NOT GO BACK TO LIMBO!**_ " Golden Burizalor resisted, using the red energy cloak to repel Omegamon (tri.) and UlforceVeedramon FM.

"Don't give up, Omegamon!" Taichi (tri.) rallied his Digimon.

"Zero! We're not going down without a fight!" Taichi (DVT) shouted.

Golden Burizalor looked up as Beerusmon and Whismon appeared with the others.

"Feh, not even the God of Destruction will do me in! My vengeance is not yet satisfied!" Golden Burizalor boasted despite the gods' presence.

Omega X, Metalla X, Omegamon (tri.), and UlforceVeedramon FM unleashed their attacks simultaneously. As their attacks clashed with Golden Burizalor's red aura, the heroes' powers shattered the villain's defenses and dispelled the demon's cloak. Their attacks caught Golden Burizalor and sent him plunging to the ground. Golden Burizalor once again lost so much power he turned back to normal.

"Damn... it can't end like this!" Burizalor roared, setting his sights on Omega X and Metalla X. He saw them prepping their attacks.

"This is it for you!" Omega X readied his _**Tsunami Wave**_.

Metalla X added. "We seal your fate!"

With the world crashing down on him, Burizalor fell into despair.

" _ **BURIZALOR!**_ "

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Our Hero, Son Goku**_ **)**

Suddenly, Burizalor heard the loud and defiant cry of a woman's voice. He whirled around as Sora and Phoenixmon appear behind him. Bathed in red light, Sora collected flames from Phoenixmon and unleashed a fiery blast toward Burizalor. Omega X and Metalla X launched their attacks as well. As all three attacks converged on him, Burizalor closed his eyes and resigned to his fate.

 _ **Boom!**_

The three attacks collided with Burizalor and engulfed him. His face contorted and body quickly dissolved.

" _ **DAMN YOU, ALL!**_ "

When it was all said and done, the last of the Three Fiends was removed.

The Fiends' campaign had been thwarted.

 **(End theme)**

Whismon's staff lit up as he collected the last remaining soul. "Well, that's the last of them. Max Kamiya and Other World can send these fiends right back where they belong."

Having achieved their victory, Omega X, Metalla X, and Sora sighed with satisfaction.

"Whew, that did it," Omega X said as Sora sank to her knees. "Sora!"

"Sorry, just feel exhausted..." Sora folded her arms around Omega X. "I've still gotta get used to borrowing energy from y'all."

"I can't believe you've had such a power, Sora," Metalla X said. "You never told us?"

"I'm sorry I kept this from you guys. I was hoping to surprise you," Sora said, seeing her Love symbol fading on her chest. "I guess I now have Ascendant power resonating with me."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _ **At the Battle's End**_ **)**

The D3s descended and split from their Biomerged states. Max hurried over to check on Omega X and Sora.

"Thank goodness, you're ok!" Max hugged them. "Sora, how are you feeling?"

"Like I want to lie down for a week."

"Don't worry we can help you learn to properly harness this ability," Max said to her.

Taichi (tri.) watched Omega X, Sora, and Max converse. "Wow, the other me actually bags Sora and has a son in some alternate future." He smiled vaguely.

Yamato mentally conversed with Matt. _Well, there. Are you satisfied? I was still able to kill the bastard but didn't take all the glory._

 _'See, Yamato? It's not bad to share. And it's not the first you put aside selfish desires.'_

 _Yes, but even better is that I'm back. Though, I'll only surface if you need me._

 _'Thanks, Yamato.'_

Just then, Dramon X confronted Metalla X.

"So, you're back, Yamakins?"

Metalla X got in his face. "And what if I am? Hope that doesn't spoil your fun."

"I've got my eye on you."

"You can calm down. Matt and I have agreed to share this body equally. And as you can see, I helped bring down Burizalor without dicking things up."

Angemon X got in between Metalla X and Dramon X. "C'mon, guys. Not now."

Keke sighed seeing this. "Well, on the bright side, Yamato didn't muck things up in the end. Maybe there is hope."

"Or not?" Tike scoffed.

"Tai!" Celesta X called out as she and WarAngemon dropped in to reconvene with their siblings.

Red, his Pokemon, and Kensuke's Digimon arrived to join in the victory celebration.

Amid the celebration, Whismon and Beerusmon watched them and commented.

"Well, that was something," Beerusmon scratched his head. "Though, I'm not sure I can live this down. You still sure we should restore these worlds using those wish orbs?"

"Yes since Taichi and his friends have already decided," Whismon said. "Besides, it's crucial the prime Taichi's world is restored as soon as possible."

"Does the fact that Sora has tapped into new ability astound you, Whismon?"

"Certainly does and the fact she was briefly able to utilize Ascendant God power is nothing to scoff at. Then again, the power of love is a force to be reckoned with. Not even I can completely comprehend it."

"Lords Whismon and Beerusmon, we can't thank you enough," Max approached the gods. "For this, we definitely owe you a feast."

"Yes, Miss Mimi certainly owes us that strawberry ice dessert," Beerusmon added.

"And yes that feast is the real reason why I saved you all back there," Whismon chortled in amusement.

"And don't worry, you two," Max addressed Taichi (tri.) and Taichi (DVT). "We'll have your worlds restored."

"How?" Taichi (DVT) inquired.

"I mean, our worlds are beyond repair if you didn't figure that out," Taichi (tri.).

"You let us worry about that," Omega X winked to his counterparts.

Max pointed to Whismon's staff. "About the souls of the villains you've collected."

"Yes, I have them all. Send them to Digital Limbo or however the powers that be wish to do with them," Whismon said.

"Fair enough. Simms and I will handle this," Max replied.

 **(End theme)**

"Ok, guys! Let's gather up the Digicores back home!" Omega X announced as he turned to Red and his Pokemon. "Oh, and let's not forget dropping off a few friends back home."

"I can take care of that," Sedna offered.

"Then, it's settled. Let's get SliferGigaSeadramon to grant our wish!" Omega X said.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (**_ _ **東京都庁**_ _ **)/Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **新宿区、東京、日本**_ _ **)/4:35 PM**_

"Mr. Stark, so glad you can join us," Agent Fury sarcastically welcomed Iron Man, who walked into an office meeting with Yamaki, Maki, Daigo, Black Widow, and Hawkeye in the room. "I understand you were busy since you failed to respond to me."

"Well, yeah I was busy. I asked JARVIS to put you on hold."

Fury grinned. "Never fail to amuse me, Stark. Still, we thank you and War Machine for aiding the heroes against these otherworld invaders. I also understand you and Colonel Rhodey had a run-in with the man wielding the mystic hammer. I believe his name is Thor?"

"Yeah, and he's not here now. So you'll have to save whatever questions you have for him another time."

"Of course. Did you try to recruit him?"

"Yeah, and he turned the initiative down, but he still made a good asset fighting these invaders."

"If this is the first wave, I suspect more otherworld invasions will happen in the future if what Miss Himekawa says is to be believed."

"You mean with those Digimon? I have friends who are already tasked dealing with them."

Maki added. "Yes, we already know your relations with Taichi Kamiya and the Chosen. We're also not entirely against you aiding them. In fact, we do encourage it. Together you can prevent any impending digital incursions."

"This invading army managed to come undetected. This may be a problem going forward if Digimon invaders are starting to invade our world while avoiding detection," Daigo explained.

"That's why I'm going to push Izzy and his team extra hard to monitor the fabrics between two worlds," Maki insisted. "Tony, I want you to help us."

"Well, yeah I wish I could, but I've got my hands full handing Pepper over the keys to Stark Tower…"

"Make time, Tony. We need your technological genius to establish a stronger firewall between the two worlds," Maki insisted.

Iron Man sighed. "Look, I'll talk things over with Pepper and give you my statement. In the meantime, Rhodey's waiting for me out front."

"One more thing, Mr. Stark," Fury addressed him. He took out a PDA tablet and showed Iron Man on visual footage of dark armored troops carrying equipment boxes and loading them into trucks.

 **(Cue Iron Man 2 OST -** _ **Nick Fury**_ **)**

"Who are they?" Iron Man asked.

"HYDRA soldiers, but what they're loading into these carrier vehicles remains to be seen. They're very likely hoarding weapons, but look they've appeared to gained some access into another world outside our world."

Maki recognized the portal field that opened granting the HYDRA soldiers passage. "That's a digital port. But, how in the world does HYDRA have access to the Digital World?"

"Because of this individual. Our intel was able to confirm the one who's been orchestrating this latest HYDRA activity," Fury zoomed on the visual, showing them someone issuing orders to these HYDRA soldiers.

All eyes were on a young woman wearing a white coat, dark glasses, and bushy auburn hair. She also appeared to wear a pair of hoop earrings and signs of a sleeveless, blue & red short dress under her lab coat. Her eyes are notably similar to Jax and Sonja's but icier.

"Ok, care to tell who this attractive lady is? I mean, those eyes are pretty entrancing," Iron Man remarked.

"You're looking at one of SHIELD's… well now a former SHIELD researcher. She's identified as Miranda Brooks, but it's likely just an alias used for undercover. Her real identity is yet to be classified. Now we can confirm she's a HYDRA agent who worked undercover within SHIELD. Looks like she and HYDRA agents have stolen valuable weapons beneath our notice. Beneath _my_ notice," Fury said this while pointing to his good eye.

"Well, first off you guys seriously need better background checks on all your employees," Iron Man sarcastically criticized.

"If HYDRA's accessing the Digital World, it will mean trouble for SHIELD. HYDRA will have access to networks and augment their technology to modify their own weapons of destruction," Maki forewarned.

"It's apparent something has to be done," Yamaki said. "Mr. Stark, please we need you and Izzy's team to construct a firewall to prevent HYDRA from further breaching the Digital World. If this woman is heading this HYDRA unit, she may present a problem for us."

"And it'd be best if you kept this from Izzy, Ken, and Yolei's other friends. The only thing Izzy and his team should know is we're dealing a terrorist organization infiltrating the digital infrastructure. I'm sure this is something we can handle without the others' intervention," Maki informed Iron Man.

"So, Tai and his really strong buddies should be in the dark on this?" Iron Man asked.

"Yes, that's the idea," Daigo added.

Iron Man chuckled a bit. "Fine, I'm good with keeping secrets. But, I'm letting you all know right now, Tai and those Ascendant buddies are going to find out eventually. They're already buddies with gods. This Miranda lady or whatever she wants to call herself, she better be good at hiding because she will be found out."

"Agent Romanoff here will provide assistance for this investigation," Fury handed Black Widow's services to Iron Man and Izzy's network team. "Perhaps Izzy's team can grant her access into the Digital World so she may investigate this latest HYDRA activity."

Iron Man shifted over to Black Widow, casually waving. "You again? Yeah, don't think I didn't forget you pricking my neck."

Black Widow said nothing in response.

"Ooo, the silent treatment. Scary."

"Stark, are in agreement?" Maki asked him.

"Look, if I say yes, will you stop asking me questions?"

"Yes."

"Then, my team will cooperate. Just call me if you need me."

Fury nodded. "Fair enough. We'll be sure to brief Izzy Izumi and his team in a few days about this latest development. You're dismissed, Mr. Stark."

Iron Man sighed and muttered to himself. "Hoo boy, Tony, what new mess are we getting ourselves into?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **お台場、東京、日本**_ _ **)/5:00 PM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _ **Bubbles' Dance**_ **)**

Once every group reconvened, the Digicores were gathered to summon SliferGigaSeadramon. Needless to say, Taichi (tri.) & his friends, Taichi (DVT) & Zero, and Red & his Pokemon were flabbergasted by SliferGigaSeadramon. Yet, without question, SliferGigaSeadramon granted Tai's wish to restore everything the Fiends destroyed, including the destruction on DF-616's Odaiba, DAT-05's Odaiba and DVT-98's Digital World.

SliferGigaSeadramon grumbled. " _ **Ok, dudes, this totally took a lot out of me. After this, I'm gonna need to catch Zs. Can't you wake me up another five years or somethin'?**_ "

"Sorry, SliferGigaSeadramon, but the bad guys found their own set of Digicores! Be glad they didn't use you to get their wishes!" Tai apologized to the deity.

" _ **Well, ok, dudes. Whatever, I'm gonna sleep now.**_ "

Taichi (tri.) and Taichi (DVT) sweatdropped at SliferGigaSeadramon's lazy behavior.

"Why does he sound like a mix between a surfer and a stoner?" Taichi (tri.) wondered. "Their version of Shenron is weird."

"Beats me. This is not what I expected from a wish-granting god!" Taichi (DVT) remarked.

And with one wish, all the damage the Fiends caused to the worlds was fixed.

However, there remained one issue.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus of Time and Space**_

Lady Cosmos observed all the damage caused by the Fiends being undone. She couldn't be any happier to see the Fiends' campaign fail. With Taichi (DVT) still alive, every world with a Taichi Yagami/Tai Kamiya and a gogglehead were restored.

Lady Cosmos turned around to see Sailor Pluto and John Smith in her presence. The Nexus goddess genuinely smiled to them, showing them the worlds being repaired.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **お台場、東京、日本**_ _ **)**_

Takato & Guilmon, Takuya, Sailor Moon, Yugi Muto, Yusuke Urameshi, and Brunhilde enjoyed their victory. Takato and Takuya could thank their lucky stars they weren't erased for good.

"We knew you could do it, Tai," Takato murmured, saluting the Ascendant and his friends. "Thanks a lot for making sure the gogglehead life line stays intact."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DAT-05/Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **お台場、東京、日本**_ _ **)**_

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri. OST –** _ **Butterfly Jazz ver.**_ **)**

Reuniting with their friends, Taichi & Agumon (tri.) and Yamato & Gabumon (tri.) couldn't have been happier to see them and the world restored.

Tai and Taichi (tri.) shook hands, finalizing their bond.

"It was an honor fighting with a Super Saiyan version of me. You take care," Taichi (tri.) smiled to Tai.

"Thanks, the honor was mine, too," Tai replied earnestly. "You sure you and your friends are ok with this?"

"Yeah, it's for the best," Yamato (tri.) nodded.

Agumon (tri.) added. "Alphamon insisted we should."

Taichi (tri.) seemed none too pleased. "I don't know why, but then again that invasion apparently was never supposed to happen."

Tai sighed. "So, last chance. You want to do this?"

Taichi (tri.) nodded regrettably. "Yeah."

Matt nodded. "So be it."

With a snap of his fingers, Tai called for Masaru and Team DATS. Team DATS whipped out devices similar to the Neuralyzers from _Men in Black_.

"You, Sora, and Max take care of yourselves," Taichi (tri.) smiled to Tai.

"Thanks, Taichi, that means a lot."

Max nodded to DATS. "Now."

Following a quick flash of light, the Chosen (tri.) were blinded by the flash. The next thing their memories after the Fiends' arrival were erased. As per arranged, they would not remember anything to do with the Fiends and the destruction they caused to their world. Sadly, that also meant erasing Taichi and Yamato's (tri.) memories of their team-up with their counterparts.

Shortly after Tai and the others' departures, the Chosen (tri.) were back in the same spot they were when Burizalor invaded their world.

"Taichi, c'mon it's time to get going," Yamato (tri.) said. "Koushiro wants to show us something."

"Oh?" Taichi (tri.) looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Sorry, just reflecting again." However, even with his memories of his last adventure erased, he had a feeling in his heart he and his friends went through an unforgettable experience. "Hey, guys..."

"What is it, big brother?" Hikari (tri.) curiously asked him.

Taichi (tri.) chuckled and nodded dismissively. "Oh it's nothing."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Digiverse/Southern Digital Quadrant/Planet Nazca**_

 **(Cue Dark Music –** _ **Blood Night**_ **by Adrian von Ziegler)**

Having witnessed the demise of the Three Fiends, RedNovaDemon was displeased with the loss of his most promising prospects in several millennia.

" _ **How foolish I was to bestow three mortals, however malevolent, they were with my powers. They squandered all I've given and they don't deliver. And so close...**_ " The Crimson Devil grumbled as he slipped into his pit to rest. " _ **If Beerusmon and his flamboyant attendant hadn't intervened, the outlook would perhaps be much different now. Well, there's no changing the past. One day, Beerusmon and Whismon, your time will come!**_ "

As the Crimson Devil finished his rant, the old man, who had seemingly been killed by Burizalor, watched his 'master' return to his slumber. The elder's chest wound had all but vanished. With a gleam in his eye, he quickly blurred out and teleported to reaches unknown.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Park (**_ _ **お台場公園**_ _ **)/6:30 PM**_

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri. OST –** _ **Happy End**_ **)**

A barbecue party was thrown at the park to celebrate their latest victory. The Digidestined, the D3s, and their friends used this as an excuse to eat to their heart's content and chill out.

Jax and Meiko & Meicoomon were seen conversing with Davis, Sonja, and David.

"So, are you and Meiko gonna stick around for long, Jax?" Davis asked him.

"Nah, after this we're heading back to continue our work," Jax said.

Meiko added. "There's still rare animals that need our supervision."

David smiled to this. "That's great you two do that."

"Wow, so you protect all the wildlife!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Heh, yep and I've been issued my own gun to run off poachers. Not that I need a gun."

Sonja smiled. "That sounds exciting for you and Meiko, bro."

Jax smiled coolly. "You're welcome to see us anytime."

On another side of the park, Athena & PinkPatamon ate with Meryl and her co-partners, Salamon & Gatomon.

"Wow, you can combine your two Digimon?! That's so cool!" Athena yelled out excitedly.

Meryl smiled. "Maybe we can show you, Athena?"

"Sure, we'd like that!"

PinkPatamon chatted with Meryl's partners. "I didn't know LadyDevimon and Angewomon can combine. That's really neat. You oughta show me."

Salamon and Gatomon both replied. "Sure!"

Sitting not far from the kids, Dorothy and Avengemon enjoyed the beautiful view of the sun setting down. Dee sat next to them woofing down pork buns.

"That was quite the experience, Dorothy. Did you imagine you'd meet other Tais in the multiverse?" Avengemon asked her.

Dorothy broadened a smile, biting into a pork bun. "No, but it was surreal to meet different versions of him. It's a shame we didn't get a chance to go all out like we wanted in the battle with the fiends."

"There's always next time, Dorothy."

"I suppose so. What matters is we're all here enjoying one another's company."

In another table, Madoka and Homura listened to Shu, Inori, Gai, and Mana's accounts with Tidus' company.

"Wow, that sounds incredible!" Madoka was in awe like a child.

"Can't believe you actually defeated a copy of SIN," Shu was equally shocked by the magical girls' account.

"Hey, look, Homura! Those are the two deities I told you about! They helped us defeat SIN!" Madoka pointed to Beerusmon and Whismon.

Homura eyed the Digital God of Destruction and his attendant. "Yes, what peculiar characters they are."

Elsewhere, Mimi and Palmon watched Beerusmon and Whismon eating scoops of their scrumptious big bowl of strawberry ice cream.

"Enjoying the dessert?" Mimi winked to the deities.

"Oh yes, it's so delicious!" Whismon said, picking off a strawberry off the hill of ice cream.

"Hey!" Beerusmon snapped, waving his spoon to him. "I was eyeing that one first!"

"And yet I didn't hear you claim it. Oh well," Whismon said.

"And that was the fifth strawberry I saw you eat!"

"You're keeping count?"

Beerusmon quickly snatched a strawberry from under his attendant's nose. "Now I claim this one!"

"And that's the seventh strawberry you've eaten, Lord Beerusmon. Now who's being the greedy one?"

"Feh, I'm just glad they stuck it to RedNovaDemon. I bet the Red Devil's whining back in his den," the purple cat remarked. "And I feel even better that darned flaming chicken isn't here to spoil my dessert. Ya hear me, Houou?!"

Mimi and Palmon both giggled among themselves. Just then, Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) approached them.

"Miss Mimi, we'd like to thank you for the hospitality," Jacomon bowed.

"No problem, and thanks for helping us out there with those kung-fu moves you pulled back there!" Mimi flashed a thumbs up to him.

Palmon gleamed. "Yeah, I'm totally dreaming of Decade X now every time you visit, Jacomon!"

Jacomon chuckled modestly. "Well, gee, you're embarrassing me."

Ryo (DF-616) rolled his eyes. "Decade X wouldn't even be possible without me, Jaco ol' pal."

Jacomon lightly elbowed Ryo (DF-616)'s side. "Sssshh! They don't need to know that."

"So, what will you do with Burizalor's ship now that he and his crew are gone?" Mimi asked the galactic officer duo.

"We're commandeering the tyrant's ship and taking it back to the Galactic Council," Jacomon replied. "But, I personally hope I get to keep it!"

" _If_ they let you keep it, Jaco-" Ryo (DF-616) grunted as Jacomon mule kicked him the shin.

Mimi raised a brow. "Oh? Well, c'mon, before you leave, you have to stay for the meal!"

"And that's why we're here!" Jacomon said. "C'mon, partner! Let's dig in!"

Ryo (DF-616) teared up. "I know you love dishing tough love, Jaco, but this is ridiculous!"

Tony Stark and Colonel James Rhodes sat conversing with Izzy, Ken, Yolei, Yamaki, Maki, and Daigo over cyberspace security matters.

Occupying a table, Sheila leaned close to BanchoLeomon and caressed his nuzzle, much to the Bancho king's shocking delight. The other Bantyo gang members conversed with BW, Pikkan, and their girlfriends (Rena and Juri). BW watched Max talking to Tai from the corner of his eye and smiled.

Karin and Dimitri sat together watching Kensuke and Christina converse with Kari.

"So, how is your bro taking my father's other persona resurfacing?"

Karin sighed out of exasperation. "Not taking it well, but as long as Yamato doesn't stir anymore trouble, we might be ok."

"The Yamato persona seems less selfish and self-destructive. So looks like my father's power of friendship helped to mellow him just a bit," Dimitri said, eyeing Matt in a far off distance. "That's mine and sis's hope anyway."

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **Vow of 'Z'**_ **(After the Battle))**

On the other side of the park, Tai & Agumon, Max & Gojiramon, and Sora & Biyomon approached Matt & Gabumon.

"Hey, Matt, mind the company?" Tai asked his friendly rival.

"Don't mind me. Just deep in thoughts," Matt replied.

"Well, I have good news. Burizalor, the Warlord, Cyrus, and their associates have been judged and sent back to Digital Limbo where they belong," Max confirmed.

Matt nodded. "Good, I never want to see those freaks again. Burizalor and Cyrus most especially."

"Yeah, same said for the Warlord," Max concurred with Matt's sentiments.

"By the way, Sora says she's willing to learn to utilize her new powers," Tai said.

"Just one step at a time. I'm not asking for intense training," Sora insisted. "Just so I can learn to properly intake other people's powers and utilize them on top of my own."

"No worries, I can arrange something for you, Sora," Max replied.

"And I'll be supervising your training!" Tai said. "I mean, Kensuke offered to polish up on my sister's training."

"Thanks, Tai. I do ask to go a little easy until I'm used to it."

"Sure thing, Sora," Tai said as he turned to Matt. "Didn't it feel just good to be teaming up with me and our counterparts? It's a strong reminder that we don't have to fight every battle by ourselves."

"I agree, but Yamato's still getting used to that idea. I think he's making progress," Matt stated, turning to face the Bearer of Courage.

Yamato scoffed in Matt's thoughts. _'Yeah, yeah, maybe this sharing thing isn't as bad as you bleeding hearts make it out to be.'_ His side remark elicited a teasing snicker from Matt.

Tai smiled. "It was great to know and team up with other versions of me. It was fun while it lasted." He looked up to the sky. "And I sure as heck wouldn't mind teaming up again. You take care, other mes."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DVT-98/Digital World**_

Taichi Yagami and Zero reunited with their friends. Rei Saiba stood on one side. Rei's brother, Neo, came out of an obscure view.

A big grin adorned Taichi's youthful features. "So, who's up for another adventure?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Lowest Reaches of Digital Limbo**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' OST –** _ **March of the Stuffed Toys**_ **(Epilogue))**

The familiar sound of beating drums, trumpets playing, and the innocent childlike snickering filled their ears. The villainous trio opened their eyes, witnessing the absolute worst hell they'll experience for eternity.

For one Fiend, he was right back where he was before. For the other two, this was their punishment for conspiring with Burizalor.

Burizalor, the Warlord, and Cyrus hung together encased in cocoons with only their faces exposed. The marching band of the toys, fairy & angel Digimon, cherubs, pixies, and the purple tyrannosaur marched together singing a 'happy song'.

"Where... where are we? What is this place, my liege?!" Cyrus asked. Then, he realized and remembered. "Wait, fairies, cute stuffed animals, and angels singing asinine songs? This couldn't be...!"

Burizalor muttered dreadfully. "Welcome to _Hell_ , boys."

"I...I'd rather be tied to a stone and laboring away for those Daemon bastards!" The Warlord hollered, trying to break loose from the impending horrors to come.

The purple tyrannosaur approached the three Fiends with arms spread. "Hey, you're back and you brought along new friends! Yay! Hey, everyone let's sing them the welcome song!"

The limbo denizens let out annoyingly cute cheers in unison. " _ **WELCOME BACK!**_ "

With looks of trepidation, the three Fiends screamed in horror together. " _ **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Somewhere in the Digiverse**_

Two beings teleported above a Jupiter-sized planet. Both set their sights on the gargantuan Digital World.

A feminine voice came from the one on the left. "Lord Champamon, we've arrived."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Champa's Theme**_ **)**

The two figures appeared identical to Beerusmon and Whismon.

The Beerusmon look alike, Champamon, is a fatter version of the purple cat humanoid. Unlike Beerusmon, Champamon has a short tail. He wore clothing resembling that of an ancient Egyptian royalty like Beerusmon. He wore a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges. He also had on golden bangles. Adorning his arms are golden rings.

The Whismon look alike appeared female. She is still a humanoid with teal skin and long white hair, which she wore in a high ponytail. She carried with her a long scepter with a gem floating above it. Around her neck is a light blue ring. Her wardrobe consisted of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circular symbol embellishments that Champamon had, and a red sash. Completing her outfit are high-heeled shoes with black soles.

The fat cat meticulously eyed the massive planet. "Oh yes, no doubt about it. It's just as I suspected. Vadosmon, do it."

Vadosmon sighed with a whine in her tone. "What, again? How about you do it every once in a while?"

Champamon snarled in annoyance. "Get on with it!"

With that, Vadosmon slammed her staff.

 _ **Boom!**_

The Jupiter-sized planet exploded in a cosmic flash of light.

Champamon snorted. "Hmm, guess we went off the mark."

"Yes, that wasn't the right one."

"If you knew, you should've said so sooner!"

Vadosmon chortled, giving a playful smirk. "Even if I had, you wouldn't have listened."

"Let's get on to the next Digital World!"

Vadosmon used her staff to teleport them to the nearest Digital World in search for a mysterious cosmic treasure.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

Taking place sometime after the Triad defeated the Three Fiends and saved Taichi Prime from near gogglehead extinction, another nefarious entity set his next move.

The old Nazca man appeared in a dark space where the only source of light are glowing orbs and the glares of visual screens. He was approached by an anomalous dark figure.

"I take it everything went well?" The dark figure inquired.

"Yes, the Fiends' ambitious campaign failed, but ultimately I was able to assess our enemies. They're strong and have access to many dimensions with travelers accompanying them. They've already destroyed most of our agents. However, they won't suspect the next wave of agents our rebellious accomplice has prepared for them."

The ambiguous figure replied with a soft grin. "The rebellious witch is ready. She already has her players ready. Now, Nyarlathotep, what course of action will you take?"

 **(Cue Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia -** _ **Dark Holy Road**_ **)**

Chortling devilishly, the old man's body was covered in a green glow. As the old man's human skin peeled off, in his place was an eldritch humanoid with a stature similar to Slenderman. His wardrobe looked like dark Egyptian clothing. He has the traits of Outer Entity Nyarla from the _Yu-Gi-Oh_ card game. He has mouths all over his body and four tentacles on his back. His face only has a mouth and no eyes. His head contained traits of a Pharaoh's headgear.

"Why, I'll be here to watch everything play out. Perhaps I'll have a little fun my way."

"Very well. Yes, let us see where things play out, but I already expect nothing will turn out well for the dimension heroes. Not even the gods will anticipate what I have in store for them," the entity said darkly and ever so vaguely.

Then, the two figures turn and sense their special guest: the 'Rebellious Witch' they mentioned.

The Rebellious Witch revealed herself to be a parallel version of Homura Akemi. She's seen wearing a combination of her own magical girl attire with combined clothing designs from Shanoa ( _Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia_ ), Velvet Crowe ( _Tales of Berseria_ ), and Miriam ( _Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night_ ). She is called Rebellious Homura, known as R. Homura for short.

"Ah, Rebellious Homura of universe GCLR-1113." The dark figure greeted. "Care to show me these special agents I contributed?"

"Yes. I present you: The Black Ascendant Triad." R. Homura answered.

A few glowing orbs caused a flashing light, which revealed three figures standing in the light. The BAT remain shrouded like they're in a dark cave.

One looked like Omega X, except with black spiky hair and black/gray battle suit modeled after Omegamon Zwart. He is Black Omega X.

Another looked like Angemon X, except with black spiky hair and black/gray battle suit modeled after BlackSeraphimon. He is Black Angemon X.

The third resembled Dramon X, except his UlforceVeedramon/Exia Gundam-like armor is black/gray. He is Black Dramon X.

"Excellent. They turned out exactly as I envisioned." The anomalous figure stated. "These sinew bodies originally came from that Character Corner dimension. These parallel versions of the Ascendant Triad were evaporated by Inkarnierte Mana's blast. However, I saved these bodies in the last moment with samples, researching their biology, and created the BAT."

"I suppose we can give these three a field test, master?" Nyarla suggested. "Starting with that festive dimension?"

"Let's hold off on that, Nyarla. I will soon be making contact with a certain Supreme Guardian in-training," the anomalous figure answered. "I already foreseen he will go down a dark path after a meeting with the Bearer of Courage. Rebellious Homura, you and I will be paying a visit to this soon to be Renegade Guardian."

"Very well," R. Homura replied. "And will you present these Black Ascendants as an offering?"

"Yes, that's the idea. This Supreme Guardian in-training will make a valued asset for our cause. Once we've acquired him, then we shall plot out the separation of the heroes." The anomalous figure concluded.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next Chapter: _**Champamon's Tournament Proposal**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Whew, and that's it for this arc.

Many things happen here. Dimitri unveils his Ascendant level 3 transformation and Sora uncovers a new ability through her Crest.

In regards to Dimitri's level 3 status, he probably won't make too much use of it. This is pretty much the precursor to his Super form (aka Super Trunks/Super Saiyan Anger state). He'll find a way to combine Ascendant 2 and 3, offsetting the limitations of the latter to create his own unique form.

Sora's new ability allows her to siphon (but with meet conditions) from others to enhance her powers. So with her borrowing from two Super Ascendant Gods, does she theoretically inherit a bulk of their Ascendant powers? Perhaps and it would be the case if her Crest absorbed more power from them. I mean, Ken Ichijouji ultimately gained Ascendant power through his link with Davis and the Digimental of Miracles. If you've already read _Cross Generations_ , I think you have an idea where Sora's power goes from here.

A full-on Gundam fight to end the feud between Max and the Warlord. Best of all, I went with a _G-Gundam_ -styled fight! Hope you enjoyed that. And additionally, I've given the other D3s' Digimon their own Gundam forms.

In the end, it wasn't Omega X that sealed Burizalor's fate. It was him, Metalla X, and Sora ending the tyrant. And consider this sweet revenge for Sora since Burizalor killing her was what triggered the first Ascendant transformation. :P

New training for Kari? Yes, Kensuke will be taking her in to rekindle her powers and elevate them to new peaks.

Hope you enjoy your stay in limbo, Fiends. :P

The debut of Champamon and Vadosmon (once LadyWhismon, but I ultimately decided with Vadosmon) sets up the next arc (based on the movie fic _Battle Supremacy_ ), which adapts the Universe 6/Champamon arc from _Super._

The old man's true identity is unveiled and is in league with the anomalous being. Speaking of which, the final _Cross Generations_ boss is still at work behind the scenes as the 'rebellious witch' (R. Homura) makes her move with him to recruit the Renegade Guardian. And in the next arc, we'll be introduced to that individual. And we're introduced to the Black Ascendant Triad bodies, the same bodies that once belonged to the Cornerverse Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X.

The Black Rebellion arc is not far from us, but there's still the Digiverse 6/Champamon arc, a two-part mini-arc, and a brand new _Ascendancy_ exclusive arc revolving on Android 21's expy (which will not feature revived villains but will have a Marvel team-up crossover instead). Oh, speaking of which, the set-up for the 'Android 21 arc' is being established. Gotta get that ball rolling as 'Miranda' and HYDRA begin their foothold into the Digital World to possibly form a new 'Dark Network'. So far, Iron Man and Black Widow are confirmed to be part of this. Time will tell if other Marvel characters show up.

So it'll be a little while longer when we retread the Black Rebellion arc since that arc is still fresh from a couple months back. The _Ascendancy_ version of Black Rebellion will be expanded on (plot and battle-wise) and be slightly longer than the CG version.

Until then, send your reviews and see you in the next arc!


	29. Champamon's Tournament Proposal

**A/N:** A new chapter and a (not so if you've already read the movie fic) new arc!

Time for Digiverse 6 to leave their mark in this story. There will also be some YYGDM and Accel crossover since three characters from those universes are going to be actively involved in this arc.

Anyway, let's get this arc rolling!

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Cha-La-Head-Cha-La (Days of Battle)**_ **)**

" _ **Hello, my friends. This is Max Kamiya, also called X the Watcher.**_

 _ **It's been a crazy series of events this last month and a half! My friends and I have helped our other dimension allies deal with recent anomalies disrupting other worlds. To recap: My friends and I defeated Shendumon & the Daemons. **_

_**We helped stop the dimensional nuisance, Sailor Specter, who sealed numerous heroes and turned them Hero Keys. She did it in some attempt to assemble a corrupted hero army. Fortunately, thanks to help from Sailor Spirit, Tai and I stopped Specter. However, Specter's giant fortress transformed into a giant robot who… for some reason took on Bender the robot's likeness and crude behavior. Guess Specter's a big Futurama fan. Anyway, Tai and I sent the giant robot sailing away from YYGDM-01 Earth.**_

 _ **Then, shortly after that, the Three Fiends attacked our world and our Triad allies with a vengeance. Using the Crimson Digicores to revive Burizalor, the Warlord and Cyrus Fujita completed their evil alliance to exact their revenge on Tai, myself, and our friends. However, there was more to their overall revenge. Their master plan: purge the existence of every Taichi Yagami/Tai Kamiya from the Nexus. They gunned for Taichi Yagami of the V-Tamer universe. Thankfully, Omega X, Metalla X, and I reached Super Ascendant God status. With our new powers, we permanently halted the Fiends' revenge and sent them back to Digital Limbo.**_

 _ **With those threats behind us, we can look forward to some peace and quiet for once. However, there were still more anomalies to vanquish and we still haven't located the main source for these aberrations.**_

 _ **Sadly, we'll have to put our endeavors on hold as two beings from Digiverse 6 decided to pay us a visit. Geez, never a dull day in the multiverse these days.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Other World/X and Simms' Planet**_

"Max," the flamboyant voice interrupted the watcher's train of thoughts.

X opened his eyes and turned facing Whismon, who appeared to pick him and Gojiramon up. Beerusmon's attendant turned his back to X, who approached and put a hand on his back. Gojiramon also put his hand on Whismon.

"Mind if I come, Max?" Keke asked as she put her hand on Whismon's back. Joining her was Mosuramon, who landed on Whismon's left shoulder.

"Whoa, hey, I thought we agreed it'd just be Gojiramon and I?"

"I know, but I'm not missing out on my dad's training," Keke insisted.

X sighed as he heard Whismon chuckle.

"I have no objections. I mean, they are your fathers and you want to see how well they've progressed," Whismon smirked coyly. "And I do want to return a favor to Mimi's daughter for all the delicious Earth delicacies." He winked to Keke, who blushed.

"Fine, I suppose that's fair," X nodded.

"Look at it like this, Max. Once we see how hard Tai and Matt are training, we'll train just as hard."

"Hey, I'm down for that," X nodded, taking his mask off. "We're ready, Whismon. Let's get going."

"Hang on tight, my friends," Whismon said, tapping his staff as they teleported off the planet.

"Max, Keke, hold on a minute!" Simms called out as he stormed out of X's mansion. He barely watched them vanished instantaneously. "Darn it, Whismon. Next time let me know when you're going to show up." He shrugged. "Things can't be any worse after all the trouble the Fiends put us through."

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act IV: Battle Supremacy  
**_ _ **Chapter XXIX: Champamon's Tournament Proposal**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

Shortly after thwarting the Three Fiends, Tai & VictoryGreymon and Matt & ZeedGarurumon resumed their training on Beerusmon's world. As Yamato resurfaced as a result from the Fiend fallout, Matt regained that edge he sorely been lacking. Thanks to Yamato's presence rekindling his fighting spirit, Matt was able to get on pace with Tai.

Upon arriving with Whismon, Max, Gojiramon, Keke, and Mosuramon keenly observed their fathers' intense training. By watching their fathers' training, they hoped to find inspiration and incorporate new ideas to their training regiments.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Strongest Man**_ **)**

"Just look at them go, Max!" Gojiramon cried out excitedly. "They've been cutting loose!"

Keke watched her father in awe. "Our dads have been at it for over 5 hours."

Max smirked. "Our last fights with Burizalor, the Warlord, and Cyrus lit a fire under our butts. I think we've learned a hard lesson not to turn our backs on our enemies, especially when it seems we've backed them into a corner."

Whismon added. "I'm glad you're learning your lesson well, Max Kamiya. Tai has taken heed of my lecture."

"That's good," Max said.

Tai and Matt flew around one another. They unloaded and evaded each other's flurry of punches and kicks. Tai flew straight into Matt and went for an elbow, but Matt phased and slipped behind Tai. Matt tried a full nelson, but Tai jumped up and kneed Matt's face. As he dazed Matt, Tai kicked Matt back and sent him sailing back. Matt stopped himself from flying smack into a rock face. He watched Tai swiftly fly around.

"C'mon," Matt muttered, clenching both fists. He shot toward and punched at Tai.

"Yikes, go easy on me, Matt!" Tai teased him.

"Don't dick around with me, fool!" Matt yelled out as at that instant 'Yamato' resurfaced and took control of Matt. "I'm ramming my fist down your throat!" He punched Tai's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

As he fell hard on the ground, Tai rubbed his face. "Ow, that one hurt." He covered his face and concealed a devious smirk.

Once Yamato dove toward Tai, the Bearer of Courage forged a Ki ball in his right hand and tossed it at Yamato. Yamato instinctively caught and discarded the Ki ball. At that moment, Tai used _**Instant Movement**_ and appeared over on Yamato's left. The Bearer of Courage went for a kick, but Yamato grabbed Tai's foot and tossed him to the side.

VictoryGreymon grabbed ZeedGarurumon's face, but the latter expelled his _**Blowback Breath**_. In response to this, VictoryGreymon hefted his _**Dramon Breaker**_ sword and guarded himself from ZeedGarurumon's blast. ZeedGarurumon quickly headbutted VictoryGreymon and shoved him into a stone monument. When ZeedGarurumon fired another Blowback, VictoryGreymon struck him hard with a _**Victory Charge**_.

"C'mon, ZeedGarurumon! We're not letting these two get the best of us!" Yamato encouraged his partner.

"Right!" ZeedGarurumon snarled as he bit and latched onto VictoryGreymon's wrist.

"Ugh!" VictoryGreymon grunted while trying to shake off ZeedGarurumon.

"VictoryGreymon!" Tai called out to his partner.

"Heads up!" Yamato readily charged up a _**Big Bang Attack**_.

"Damn!" Tai cursed, cupping his hands together and gathering a ball of energy for his _**Tsunami Wave**_.

Max and Keke watched their fathers fire off their signature attacks. The blasts collided head-on, causing the entire area to shake from the beam clash.

"Oh crap, we know how this is going to end up, Max!" Keke cried out.

"Take cover!" Max yelled as he grabbed Keke and fell down with her.

Whismon merely put on shades and smirked. "Just another usual day for me."

 _ **Boom!**_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxxx

Meanwhile from afar the ongoing spar match, two unforeseen newcomers arrived without a hitch. The two individuals looked nearly identical to Beerusmon and Whismon, but with some differences.

The Beerusmon lookalike is a fatter version of the purple cat humanoid. Unlike Beerusmon, he has a short tail. He wore clothing resembling that of an ancient Egyptian royalty like Beerusmon. He wore a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges. He also had on golden bangles. Adorning his arms are golden rings.

The Whismon lookalike appeared female. She is still a humanoid with teal skin and long white hair, which she wore in a high ponytail. She carried with her a long scepter with a gem floating above it. Around her neck is a light blue ring. Her wardrobe consisted of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circular symbol embellishments that Champamon had, and a red sash. Completing her outfit are high-heeled shoes with black soles.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Champa's Theme**_ **)**

The duo watched the two Ascendants tear it up in the distance. From their vantage point, all that could be seen were a bombardment of energy blasts and explosions.

"You do realize we could've landed closer to the vicinity and very quietly rather than crashing here, Lord Champamon," the female Whismon advised the fat one.

"Heh, it's always important for the main star of a story to make a flashy entrance," Champamon grinned mischievously. He briefly raised a thumb up and immediately gave a thumb down. "Had we came here too hastily, our entrance wouldn't have been nearly as cool! Now Beerusmon, tremble and wait for me! Champamon has entered your domain!"

And with that, the duo made their way toward Beerusmon's domain.

However, not even half a mile and Champamon was already wheezing. He panted and sweated, demanding to make a few stops to catch his winded breath.

"...hang on, I've gotta catch my breath," Champamon panted hard, drinking a bottle of water provided by his assistant.

"I told you to lose those extra pounds, Lord Champamon."

"I don't need to nag me about my weight loss plans, Vadosmon!" He snapped at her.

Unfazed by his harsh tone, Vadosmon added. "Then, remind me to cut all those fatty and greasy meats you love so much. And let's not forget the sweets."

"OK! I get it! I'll get on a diet!" The fat cat whined, finishing his water break. "Now, where were we?"

"To your brother's domain."

"Oh yeah! Onward to Beerusmon's!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

After a few kilometers through a forest, Champamon and Vadosmon stood in front of a set of fortified gates. They felt the immense shockwaves, which were the result of Tai and Yamato's heated sparring match. Champamon knocked on the gates.

"Hey, open up! I know you're there, Beerusmon!" Champamon called out. "It's your brother, Champamon! We've got some business!"

No response, which irked the fat one.

"What?! Are you gonna keep me waiting?! OPEN UP!" Champamon loudly demanded.

"Perhaps you need to knock louder?" Vadosmon suggested.

"That was my loudest knock."

"Why don't I do it?"

"No, you don't need…"

However, Vadosmon knocked even louder as she smacked the gates with her staff. Champamon winced and covered his ears.

"HEY! YOU DON'T GOTTA MAKE ALL THAT RACKET, VADOSMON!"

"Why? They're not going to hear us if your knocks are quiet as a mouse."

"You really think they'll hear that?" Champamon wondered.

"I'd hope so. The noise behind the gates seemed to have ceased."

xxxxx

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Smash An Enemy**_ **)**

"What's all this ruckus?" Beerusmon groaned as he walked out of his palace quarters. He was still in his PJs and sleepy-eyed. He pivoted toward Tai & Yamato and VictoryGreymon & ZeedGarurumon's sparring matches. " _ **HEY! I SAID, WHAT'S ALL THIS RUCKUS?!**_ "

Tai and Yamato both gaped in aghast. "CRAP! IT'S LORD BEERUSMON!"

VictoryGreymon gulped. "And looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Whismon, tell them to pipe down with all this noise!" The God of Destruction demanded as he flew across, firing blasts at Tai, Yamato, and their Digimon partners.

"HE'S LOST IT!" Tai yelped loudly.

"Move your asses now!" Yamato shouted to Tai and the Digimon.

xxxxx

Growing impatient, Champamon dropped into a stance and reared his right hand back.

"Fine, guess I'll have to go with a flashy-styled knock!" Champamon openly declared. He gathered and amassed purple energy in palm. He condensed said energy into a Ki ball and prepared to shove through the gates. "Knock, kn-!"

Before he could finish…

 _ **Boom!**_

...a large beam of golden light tore through the gates and knocked the gates over. Vadosmon quickly raised a barrier, protecting her from the collapsing gates. Champamon was forced to arch backward, nearly straining and breaking his back as a result. The gates barely flew over him.

Champamon looked on in aghast. His face was covered in dust. "Wh-What the heck happened?!"

Suddenly, Beerusmon came gliding through the veil of smoke and flew past Champamon. Champamon barely sidestepped Beerusmon, who flew up and stopped in mid-air. Champamon noticed Beerusmon looking for someone, but seemingly ignoring him.

"Hey! Taichi! Yamato! Come out wherever you're hiding!" Beerusmon bellowed.

"Hey, Beerusmon!" Champamon called to him.

"You're hiding over there!" Beerusmon fired a beam toward Champamon.

Champamon quickly sidestepped Beerusmon's blast. However, more blasts headed Champamon's way. The fat cat dodged every single beam like his life depended on it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! It's me, you lamebrain!" Champamon gathered air in his breath. "Hey… _**STOP THIS NOW!**_ " He screamed so loud he sent an ear-piercing scream that shook the entire vicinity and stopped Beerusmon.

Tai, Yamato, and their Digimon took cover behind debris. They avoided getting caught by Champamon's scream. Once Champamon's scream ceased, they poked their heads out of hiding.

 **(End theme)**

"Hey, Lord Beerusmon! What the hell is going on?!" Yamato yelled out.

"Don't tell me that's another move Lord Beerusmon neglected to us beforehand," Tai wondered, having felt how intense Champamon's scream was.

Max and Gojiramon helped Keke and Mosuramon up.

"Geez, that was loud," Keke winced, feeling a ringing in her left ear.

"Well, we're ok at least," Max said. "Whismon, what's this about?"

Whismon vaguely smiled and phased out. He reappeared next to Beerusmon as they landed near Champamon and Vadosmon.

"That was quite a welcome greeting, Beerusmon," Champamon grunted, glaring angrily.

"Huh? Oh, you…" Beerusmon blinked thrice as his eyes fell on Champamon briefly. "Um, who are you?"

Champamon sweatdropped. "Erm?"

"Lord Champamon, wipe your face," Vadosmon produced a towel and handed it to the fat cat.

After wiping his face, Champamon looked up at Beerusmon again.

"It's me Champamon!"

"Oh, it's just you, Champamon. Eh, so what do you want?" Beerusmon asked glumly.

"Don't give me that 'what do you want'! What you did could've killed me!" Champamon chastised Beerusmon, who floated down to meet him. "You have the nerve to attack me out of nowhere?!"

Beerusmon scoffed. "It'd be a good thing if you died."

"What was that, you walking skin and bones?! I'll kick your scrawny butt!"

Vadosmon chortled as she stared at Whismon's direction. Whismon let out an exasperated sigh at the lady counterpart.

"You're always this rude to guests, Beerusmon!" Champamon hounded him.

"You guys aren't guests," Beerusmon rebuked.

"What?! Oh, the nerve of you to say that!"

"How was I supposed to know you'd be dropping by?"

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Comical Dance**_ **)**

Tai, Max, Yamato, and company approached the deities as they eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Tell me, Max. Do you know these two?" VictoryGreymon inquired to the watcher.

Max nodded. "They're Champamon and Vadosmon."

"They look almost identical to Lord Beerusmon and Whismon!" Tai pointed out. "Well, except one's a fatso and the other's a cutie."

Yamato scoffed. "You just noticed, genius?"

"Is Champamon some kind of Digital God of Destruction?" Keke asked Max.

"Something like that, but this is the first I've seen of him and Vadosmon."

"This is just your first time?!" Tai gaped in shock.

"What a rare experience this is for us to witness two Digital Gods of Destruction sharing air and ground space," Max muttered as he led the group over to meet them. "Lord Whismon, I hope we aren't interrupting anything?"

"None at all, we have unexpected guests," Whismon said as Vadosmon and Champamon eyed Tai and the group.

"Who are these guys?" Champamon gawked at the group.

"These guys here are some of my prized fighters! They're among the strongest in Digiverse 7!" Beerusmon pointed to Tai and the others. "You wanna see how strong they are? I doubt any of your lame warriors are anywhere near as awesome as yours!"

Champamon pridefully retorted. "You mean these humans? Them and their pet Digimon? When did Digimon become slaves to humans anyway? Beerusmon, you endorse Digimon enslavement?!"

"We used to have Chosen Children in our universe, too, Lord Champamon," Vadosmon reminded him.

"Oh, right. Ok, so my universe ain't perfect either, but these humans and their pets don't look so tough!"

Beerusmon interjected. "Would you be interested to know that one of them achieved a power that almost rivaled my own?"

Upon hearing this, Champamon grew intrigued.

"Really? Tell me more about these 'specialized' humans?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxxx

 _ **Beerusmon's Dinner Quarters/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Fatso Waltz**_ **)**

Later, everyone entered Beerusmon's palace. Before any discussion could be made, Champamon was prepared a large glass of fruit juice by Vadosmon.

"Finished?" Beerusmon asked impatiently.

Champamon finished slurping his produce drink. "Ah! That hit the spot!"

"Seriously, this guy is a Destruction God?" Gojiramon whispered to Max. "He looks like a fat-!" Before he could finish, Champamon's ear twitched.

Max quickly grabbed Gojiramon and cupped his mouth shut. "You really know your way with words, huh, Gojiramon?!"

Mosuramon sighed. "He likes putting his foot in his own mouth."

"Let's all be nice here, ok?" Keke nervously suggested.

Champamon examined Tai and the others. "So, these humans possess some kind of awesome powers? Are they your disciples?" He turned to and asked Beerusmon.

"Yes, that's technically correct," Whismon answered. "Although they are just amateurs since they gave up after just 50,000 pushups."

"Excuse me, so you're Lord Champamon?" Tai asked the obese deity.

"Allow me to make the proper introductions," Vadosmon replied. "This is Lord Champamon. He is Lord Beerusmon's twin brother."

"Well, I kinda figured he was some kind of twin brother," Agumon said. "I mean, they do look alike, Tai."

"They sure do."

"And don't you forget this. He, too, is a Digital God of Destruction," Vadosmon informed them.

"Whoa, another God of Destruction," Matt muttered. "I didn't know there could be two of them."

 **(End theme)**

Just then, Yamato mentally interjected in Matt's mind. ' _Just how many of these Gods of Destruction are there?! There's two in the same room! Matty, we best not cross them._ '

"He is the God of Destruction of Digiverse 6, not this one," Vadosmon confirmed everyone's concerns.

"Digiverse 6?" Keke muttered.

"So, can you tell us who's stronger between you two?" Tai asked the twin brothers.

"That's a silly question," Vadosmon added. "Can't you tell by looking at their physiques?"

Champamon balked. "Hey! That was a rude thing to say, Vadosmon!"

"Ok, what about this whole Digiverse 6 talk?" Matt wondered.

"Don't you know?" Whismon asked. "There are about 12 Digiverses in total. We just happen to be in Digiverse 7."

"This is Digiverse 7?" Keke was taken aback. "Max, did you know this?"

"Yeah, I knew there were other Digiverses and one parallel to this one," Max answered.

"This is the first I've ever heard of this," Tai shrugged.

"As we stand here in Digiverse 7, Lord Champamon and Vadosmon come from Digiverse 6. These two universes are nearly identical, and as Max said they are parallel to one another," Whismon explained. "To simply put, they are like twins. A universe is usually made in pairs: a front and a back. For example, Digiverse 1 and Digiverse 12. Then there's Digiverse 2 and Digiverse 11. Each Digiverse comes together to make the number 13."

"This is all surreal," Matt tried to take it all in.

"Man, this is nuts," Tai concurred.

"Can someone run this down with me again?" Agumon asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm just as lost!" Gojiramon whined.

Gabumon and Mosuramon both sighed. "We'll explain it later."

"So, does each Digiverse have their own connection to Earth?" Tai asked.

"Why yes, Digiverse 6 is connected to an Earth," Vadosmon tapped the orb mounted on her staff. She eyed the orb, which displayed a view of Earth.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Freeza's Scheme**_ **)**

"Oh, wait, that's not your Earth. That's ours," Whismon said as he corrected Vadosmon. "Here, let me help you with that. Ok, right over past the dividing line between yours and our universes. No, just a bit lower of that place, big sis. Oh yes, right there at the bottom of the galaxy. Right around the corner. Yes, right there! That's the third planet of the solar system."

Tai whispered to Matt. "Did you hear that? He just called her 'big sis'. They're twin siblings, too!"

"Maybe she's as strong as Whismon," Matt deduced.

"Doesn't this astound you? There's even more individuals stronger than any of us," Max clarified this notion.

"That sounds enticing to me," Tai smirked.

"Don't get too excited, Tai," Max advised him. "We always have to be prepared for the unknown."

"I found it!" Vadosmon announced as her staff produced a projection of a lifeless Earth that lacked the beautiful blue exterior. It was red and resembled the moon.

"Wait, that's not Earth!" Tai eyed the dull planet.

"Well, this is disturbing," Whismon analyzed Digiverse 6's Earth. "Please try and run through the planet's history."

Vadosmon rewound Digiverse 6's Earth's entire history and fast forwarded up to a 'certain point. "Oh, so that's what happened."

"Apparently, Digiverse 6's Earth had some frivolous war that drove humanity to extinction, and thus all connections to the Digital World ceased."

 **(End theme)**

"What?!" Champamon spat out and whined. "So, there's no way for me to try out Earth's food in my neck of the universe?!"

Beerusmon scoffed. "You have hundreds of other worlds you can raid like your own refrigerator."

"Maybe if we somehow switch our Earths?" Champamon suggested.

"That's a stupid idea! Why would... " Beerusmon stopped. "Wait, switch our Earths? You're up to something." He glared suspiciously at Champamon.

"Guess I couldn't hide anything from you, brother," Champamon mischievously grinned. He got up from his chair and waltzed over to Beerusmon's side of the table. "I propose a challenge to you."

"You wanna fight me again? I kicked your lard butt last time."

"I didn't mean a fight between us. What I propose is a match between individuals from our respective universes."

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **G.I Theme**_ **)**

As they heard this, Tai and the others knew where this was leading. A big smile spread over Tai's face. Max and Matt were mostly curious.

"How's this? A five member team match sounds good," Champamon proposed. "First, we choose a fighter each and let them fight! Once a fighter is defeated, the next one takes his place! Once all the fighters are down for the count, we'll have our winning team!"

"Quite frankly, I find that a stupid proposition, but this is coming from you so I'm not surprised," Beerusmon declined. "What do I have to gain from this? And how are we gonna switch Earths in the first place? I don't see how it can be done!"

"But, it can be done," the fat cat deity plainly said, catching Beerusmon's attention. "There are these wish orbs that I collected over a long period of time."

"Lord Champamon!" Vadosmon chided him from revealing their goal.

"Be quiet, Vadosmon!" Champamon veered and faced Beerusmon again. "The one who have these orbs can wish for anything. Of course that includes the wish to switch Earths. As we speak, I already have six of them. All I need is just one more! If your Digiverse 7 team wins this fight, I'll gladly hand over the six wish orbs I have with me."

"Wish orbs, sounds like he's referring to the Digicores," Tai whispered to Max.

"Pretty much."

"Hah, joke's on you, Champamon!" Beerusmon replied. "We already have those in our own universe!"

"Digicores?" Champamon said dumbfounded. "Could you be specifically be referring to the ones forged by the Spirians?"

"Is this true?" Beerusmon asked Tai.

"That's right."

"I figured as much," Champamon said. "Eons ago, the Spirians from Digiverse 6 created their own version from the pieces of the big wish orbs. Their wishing power are greatly limited. The real ones are of a completely exaggerated scale and are planet-sized! They can make any wish come true! In the language of your universe, you can call them Super Digicores! How is that?! Aren't I awesome?! Or maybe super-awesome! Don't you _super_ want them?!"

"Humph, they're worthless unless you have all seven of them," Beerusmon grunted. "You just have six. You don't even know where the last one is hidden. Do you even know where to look for it? Who knows how long it'll take to find it."

"Maybe our friends can find it!" Tai interjected. "I mean besides Izzy, Ken, and Yolei with their tech to find it, Max, Simms, and their friends are a valuable source!"

"That's not a bad idea," Max nodded. "Simms could lend us some help. He may even know of places where we could locate its whereabouts."

"I'm sure Izzy and our brainiac friends can concoct some kind of tracer to find the final Super Digicore," Matt stated.

"Lord Beerusmon, I ask with your permission if we can gather a team to challenge Champamon's team?" Tai pleaded to Beerusmon.

"You want to join the team and fight for me?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'd like to meet the other Digiverse's best."

"And count me in, too!" Agumon chimed in.

Max sighed, chuckling. "Guess there's no arguing with y'all. Heck, I'll join in, too!"

"Yeah! Max's gonna fight!" Gojiramon cheered.

Beerusmon pivoted to Matt. "And will you fight, too?"

' _Remember Matt, while training is important to get stronger, real fights are equally if not more important to refine our skills._ ' Yamato mentally conversed with Matt.

"Yes, by all means I'm fighting, too!" Matt answered without question.

"Very well! Let's make it happen!" Beerusmon officially declared, which tickled Champamon's fancy.

"Excellent! It's settled then!" Champamon announced.

Both Whismon and Vadosmon sighed over this announcement.

"I do suggest we apply tournament rules into this match," Max suggested.

"Tournament rules, you say? Yes, yes, that should spice things up," Champamon nodded.

"We'll let you decide the location," Beerusmon passed the right over to Champamon.

"Now, this is getting very interesting!" Tai grinned as the mood in the room changed from what it was not even an hour ago. "And I know just which guys to recruit for our team!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Karin and Dimitri's Condo/11:45 PM**_

Karin had awoken in the middle of the night to get some get water. However as she returned to her room, she felt unease coming from her brother Ken's room. She walked by and prepared to open the door only for it to open as it wasn't closed. Inside she saw Ken on his bed in a huddled position.

"Brother, have you been to bed?" she asked concerned.

He looked up. "I was, but then these guys woke me up."

"Anything on your mind?"

"I'm worried about stuff at the moment."

"Like what?"

"All of this stuff about us going to other worlds and dealing with an unknown force, and then there was that Divine Enforcer version of you. Made me think of what could happen if we got separated again, I couldn't take it."

Karin walked up and hugged him. "Whatever happened in the other world is not our problem anymore, and you know I would never do what she did. I couldn't."

Ken nodded. "I know. Finding out we were siblings gave me a reason to go on living for the future, and I don't want to lose that or you."

As Karin released her hug, Tai and Max teleported into the room, not realizing how late it was.

"What?! Tai? Max?" Karin was taken back by their unexpected arrival.

"Hey! Sorry for dropping in on y'all like this!" Tai waved to them.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" She asked sternly, sounding mother-like to the two.

"Yeah, and we're sorry," Max apologized.

"How did you get here from your world? You'd need a dimension traveler to do that," Ken inquired to them.

"We asked Whismon to bring us here," Tai answered. "He can cross dimensions, too. He's waiting for us on top of this place so we can't stay long."

"So, what's going on?" Ken asked them.

"Boy, you wouldn't believe it if we told you," Max then explained about the proposed tournament for Digiverses 6 and 7.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Hero Society**_ **)**

"Let me get this straight, there's other parallel universes in your dimension?" Karin inquired, setting down water glasses for them to drink. "This is news to me, and I've crossed over the Nexus and various dimensions many times."

"Right, and this Digiverse 6 is apparently one most identical to our universe," Tai said. "And all these different Digiverses are connected to an Earth of some kind."

"I wonder if this Earth is connected to one of these 12 Digiverses," Ken speculated.

"It's not. This dimension is part of its own self-contained multiverse," Max confirmed. "Our universe and these other 12 make up their own multiverse."

Karin became intrigued. "This is most interesting. So, our worlds are just part of a bigger cluster of multiverses. Lady Cosmos neglected to tell me this, but I guess she wanted me to discover that on my own. I wonder if that Divine Enforcer dimension is part of our multiverse?"

"It could be since it would run parallel to this world," Max said. "But, apparently there's no Tai and any of our own Digidestined in Digiverse 6. Either they don't exist there or are completely different people than we know them in Digiverse 7."

"Yeah, for all I know I may not have a counterpart in this world," the Bearer of Courage stated. "Or, I could be a Digimon of some kind. Or something else."

Max sighed. "Try not to think too hard, Tai. We've got more important issues to worry here."

"Right, like this tournament!" Ken said.

"So, what do you say? Maybe you'd like to fight with us? If you join us, we just need two more fighters," Tai offered to him.

"Well, I…" Before Ken could finish, Karin cut him off.

"That'll be up to Ken, but I'd hope he doesn't need to fight."

"Karin?"

"He doesn't fight for personal gain or for thrills. He has to have a reason," Karin said in Ken's own words. "It's not as if there's anything on the line here."

"Well, about that," Tai sighed. "If we lose this tournament, our Earths get switched thanks to these Super Digicores."

"Super Digicores?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, they're like the Digicores, but supposedly the size of planets."

"Whoa?! Say what?!" He was flabbergasted. "Man, I can't even imagine the size of the dragon that'll come out of those things!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Karin nodded, her eyes almost widened. "Just when I have your world figured out, Tai and Max. And I used to live there for goodness sakes!"

"Believe us. Finding out there are 12 other universes parallel to our own was just scratching the surface. Now there's other Digital Gods of Destruction," Max stated. "Of course, I've known about these other destruction gods, but seeing another one in person was an eye-opener for me."

"So, what do you say, Ken?" Tai offered once again. "You can take it or leave it."

"Well, Karin's right. I only fight if it's necessary and I don't fight for fame," Ken replied. Then, a smile adorned his features. "But since there is something important at stake here, I'll help."

"That's great."

"I haven't really decided if I want to fight for your five-guy team. What I make my final decision, I can at least help you recruit fighters out of your circle."

"That's great! So far it's Matt, Max, and I. So if you join, that makes it four and we'll only be one less a fighter," the Bearer of Courage reviewed.

"Then, if you need help scouting for fighters, then let's do it," Ken accepted, sealing the deal with Tai and Max. "But, just so we're clear. If I'm gonna fight, I'm not doing it for Beebus-mon, Beerusmon, or whatever. I'm doing this for us."

Tai nodded. "Sure thing."

Just then, Athena came running into the room with PinkPatamon, Dimitri, and Faith tagging along.

"I knew I heard great uncle Tai! And Max is here, too!" Athena hugged them both.

"Whoa, kiddo! Good to see you again," Tai patted Athena's back and head.

"So, a tournament to determine the fate of your Earth?" Dimitri asked Tai.

"Seems your heard it all. It's true," Tai answered. "Maybe you'd like to join us?"

"If father's fighting in it, then there's no need for me. I'll help with finding fighters for you."

"That'll work out great. Thanks, Dimitri," Max said.

"If Dimitri is not going to fight, that's ok! Uncle Ken could fight with uncle Tai and grandpa Matt!" Athena chirped happily. "Karin, can we watch them fight?"

"Well…" Karin paused as Dimitri put an arm over her. "Sure, why not, honey?"

"The event takes place in a week. So, we need to buckle down and find fighters fast," Max informed them. "On top of that, there's training that needs to be done."

"We'll leave in an hour, guys. But we'll make a trip back here after a day or so," Tai stated. "Let's start recruiting!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Shinjuku District (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **)/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (**_ _ **東京都庁**_ _ **)/2:00 PM**_

The news spread fast as the D3s delivered the tournament announcement to the Digidestined. Keke delved into the details while the others listened closely.

"A tournament?" Izzy asked.

"Tai's looking for other fighters to join him?" Sora asked.

Keke nodded. "Yeah, so far Matt and Max have joined. Tai and Max just left to see if Kensuke wants to join."

"So, if he says yes, we'll have four and need one more fighter to fight for us," Sam stated.

"Have any of you decided if you want to fight for Tai's team?" Yolei inquired to the D3s.

"Not yet, but we're also looking to BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW as possibilities. If Kensuke declines, that leaves two spots open," Keke explained. "So, there's a good chance I could fight."

"Hey, what about us?!" Tike and Kara shouted.

David added. "Um, you do know Max might fight with us, right, Tike?"

Upon hearing this, Tike shut his mouth. He was reminded of his fear for Kensuke Rainer.

"You best watch your mouth, boy," BanchoLeomon chided Tike, who covered his mouth.

Kara snickered at Tike. "Dumbass."

"I can't believe there's another God of Destruction," Mimi said. "I mean, how many of them are there?"

"Yes, this is even news to me," Pikkan added.

"I'm most curious about these Super Digicores," Izzy's curiosity piqued about this newest discovery.

"We're talking Digicores the size of planets here?" Ken was equally intrigued.

"Part of me wants to say how far fetched that sounds, but after all we've seen, I'm willing to believe!" Yolei cried out.

"Hmm, I wonder if he'd know about them," Mimi deduced.

"Who would know, Mimi?" Palmon asked her.

As she took out her cell, Mimi dialed a number. "I'm going to call Jacomon."

"Jacomon, but I think he'd be far away and I don't think your cell phone can reach him!"

"Maybe, but thanks to Izzy and Sam Jr. they modified my phone so I'm able to call Jacomon from long distances. Even in space!" The Bearer of Sincerity finished dialing and managed to put Jacomon through.

"' _ **Ello? Jacomon of the Galactic Council's Patrol Force, what is your emergency?**_ "

"Jacomon, it's Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa."

" _ **Mimi?! How the heck did you manage to reach me? We're two worlds apart and light years away!**_ "

"You can thank my tech friends for that. It was your idea I needed to update my phone so I can reach you in case I need you?"

Jacomon sighed. " _ **I see. Yes, I did suggest that, didn't I?**_ "

"You don't even remember?"

" _ **Not until you reminded me. Sorry, I've been sidetracked with work lately.**_ "

"I just need a quick favor from you."

" _ **What?**_ "

"What do you know about Super Digicores?"

There was brief silence from the other line. Jacomon was left speechless hearing this from a human.

"That silent treatment means you know about them?"

" _ **Where did you of all people get that kind of information?**_ "

"Would you believe me if I told you from a god?" Mimi explained all she's heard about Champamon and the tournament.

" _ **Oh dear, so some deity's collected six of these Super Digicores? And you'd like me to take you and your friends to someone with extra information about them?**_ "

"Yes, please."

" _ **Wish I could, but sorry I don't wanna get caught in another conflict beyond council busin-**_ "

"Pretty please?" Mimi giggled coyly and playfully. "I think you still owe me."

" _ **What are you talking about? I've already repaid you enough. How about call me back for anything impo-**_ "

"Listen, you bug-eyed, pencil-necked twerp! Our Earth's at stake here! If we lose, our Earth's getting switched with another Earth that has no shopping malls, exotic beaches, and delicious foods I can sample! That's not the world I want to live on!" Mimi screamed into the phone as everyone cringed and backed away in fear of Mimi's wrath. "Oh, sorry, everyone."

" _ **OW! SAY IT! DON'T SCREAM IT!**_ "

"I'd keep that tone down, unless you'd like my Ascendant guy and kids to deal with you?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Here's Jaco!**_ **)**

Once again, there was awkward silence on Jacomon's line minus some nervous muttering.

"Well, do we have a deal? You take me and my friends to see an expert on these Super Digicores, and I'll let you play with Izzy's newest toys."

"Mimi! I haven't finished building those devices…!" Izzy shouted but Mimi ignored him.

" _ **Sounds like a deal, Mimi. My partner and I will come by soon. Don't bring too many 'cause our ship barely has room.**_ "

"Great! How does tomorrow sound?"

" _ **I'll be seeing you then, Mimi! Izzy, I'll be giving coordinates of my landing.**_ "

"Sure, we'll keep an eye out for your arrival, Jacomon," he acknowledged.

Keke chuckled. "Mom, you always find ways to get what you want."

"By any means necessary and for the good of the team!" Mimi winked as she turned off her cell.

"Well, since that business with Jacomon has been settled, can we get back on who's interested in fighting for Beerusmon's team?" Pikkan inquired. "Seems not a whole lot want to fight."

"Yeah, I mean what the heck, guys? Our Earth's going to get switched with a dead planet if we don't act fast," Yolei reminded them.

"Maybe it's because we're still a little worn out from Burizalor and the Warlord's invasion," Sam stated. "Besides, we still have a week."

"Which is still not a whole lot of time, but I trust Tai and Max will persuade someone to fight for our team," Keke reassured everyone.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World**_

After a whole day of recruiting, the group came up short with only a few interested prospects. Among those interested are BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Keke, and TK.

"Well, that was a disappointment," Max sighed. "Not too many interested parties. And those who are interested are kinda on the fence."

"Don't they know Earth's fate is at stake here?!" Gojiramon said.

"Well, maybe not everyone's up to fight, especially after Burizalor and his cronies attacked us," Matt added. "But, my brother and Keke said they're interested."

"Let's not get too pushy everyone. We still have time," Tai said optimistically.

"Have you asked Sora, Tai?" Agumon inquired. "I mean, she recently tapped into that new power during our last fight with Burizalor."

"I didn't want to coerce her into something she's not entirely up for yet. And don't forget she only just tapped into those powers," Tai reminded him.

Max concurred. "Correct, and she hasn't been able to control her new abilities. And I wouldn't suggest the Room of Time now until she's got firm grasp over her powers."

"Are they Ascendant powers?" Ken asked Max.

"More or less, but the nature of this power is unique to her," Max answered.

"So, scratch Sora out, too," Dimitri said.

"We're not having any luck so far finding recruits." Ken muttered, sitting down as Veemon (XLR-8) gave him water. "Thanks, buddy." He sipped his drink.

"You know we could've gotten Tike, but he was intimidated by you." Matt responded.

Ken wanted to respond to this but Kari landed with Gatomon.

"Kari? What are you doing here?" Tai asked his sister.

The Bearer of Light bowed. "Could I join in? I feel like I've fallen behind and would like to keep up."

Tai put his hand to his chin but then nodded. "Alright sis, you're in, but we still need some more fighters."

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Nameless Planet**_

Meanwhile, Vadosmon and Champamon traversed out of Digiverse 7 and entered a neutral space between it and Digiverse 6.

Vadosmon sighed with exasperation. "Oh dear, moving the Super Digicores was such a chore." As she carried a sleeping Champamon on his back, she towed along six planet-sized pristine violet orbs with stars on them.

Upon arriving at their destination, the duo floated over a crater-filled moonrock of a planet.

"We're here, Lord Champamon."

Wiping his eyes, Champamon barely awoke. "That was sure quick."

The six Super Digicores materialized and amassed around the barren planet. The Super Digicores were identical in size to the barren planet.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Fatso Waltz**_ **)**

Champamon landed and surveyed the surface. "This is the Nameless Planet, huh? Fine, I'll come up with a name for this lifeless rock! It shall be called the 'Empty Planet'!"

"You know for a God of Destruction, the one quality you lack other than your manners is giving proper names to things and places."

"Were you just throwing some shade at me? Or was that a compliment? If the latter, you flatter me, Vadosmon."

"When you think things too hard, you brain ends up burning a ton of calories. It's good for your weight loss, Lord Champamon."

"Oh, talking about my weight loss program again, huh?" Champamon scoffed as Vadosmon produced an energy drink for him. He made a disgusted face and spat out his drink. "Yuck! This one's freaking bitter!"

 **(End theme)**

"Now then, let's reconstruct the Nameless Planet into a planet fit for a fighting tournament. First things first!" Vadosmon waved her staff, producing a ring of light that widened over the planet's surface. "This size should do." With that, she conjured an energy dome, which formed over them.

Champamon watched the energy dome encapsulate them inside.

"Ooo, now let's see. How about this?" Champamon fired multiple finger beams, which impacted and exploded against the wall construct. "Wow, that's some durability! No damage to the wall. Nice work, Vadosmon."

"Thank you." Vadosmon created air inside the dome space.

"Ah, what lovely air!" Champamon floated up, breathing in the fresh air.

"I tried replicating the refreshing air on Planet Sorbet's beautiful highlands."

"Ok now, what's next?"

"Well, for one thing, the arena. The size of it should be…" Vadosmon conjured and carved out a square shape out of the planet's surface.

"All four sides should be about 50 meters. That should do it, right? If it's too big, it'll be hard to see the matches clearly."

"Next up…"

"Some concession stands!" A jovial Champamon chimed in. "No show is complete without a food stand!"

"Yes, of course," Vadosmon conjured four food stands on the four corners. "I made sure to create four food stands to accommodate for our guests."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Champamon hungrily eyed the four stands.

"Those are for the guests."

"Screw the guests! They're all for me!"

"Good grief," Vadosmon sighed as she conjured two large banners. One with Champamon's face and the other with Beerusmon.

Finally, Vadosmon produced the audience stands and a tournament bracket sign. After grabbing a handful of snacks, Champamon examined the tournament stage. He nodded in approval of Vadosmon's work.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Gods of Destruction Selection Tournament**_ **)**

"How is it, Lord Champamon?"

"I love it! Nice work, Vadosmon."

"I do what I do best. Are you sure a week will be enough?"

"Yeah, besides we need to find our five best warriors," Champamon said, gobbling up a bag of chips.

"I've had my eye on a few candidates you might like, Lord Champamon."

"Do tell."

Vadosmon winked coyly at him. "Now, now, spoilers. You'll see when I bring them to you."

"Hopefully they're worth their hype, Vadosmon. Because I can't wait to wipe that smug grin off that jerk's face!" Champamon veered, sneering at the Beerusmon banner. "You hear that, bro?! My team's gonna wipe the floor with your band of losers!"

Vadosmon sighed. "Perhaps you should wait to make remarks until I've shown you the fighters?"

"Well, let's not wait any longer! Let's see who they are!"

"I'll fill you in on one of these fighters. He's similar to those humans that Lord Beerusmon has taken as his disciples."

"You mean those guys?" Champamon referred to Tai, Matt, Max, and Keke. 'What about them?"

"They're called Ascendants."

"That's a funny name for warriors."

"Well, one of our prospects just happens to be one."

Upon hearing this, Champamon smiled a Cheshire cat's grin. "You don't say? Tell me more."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Who are the Last Two Fighters?**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** First chapter kicks off with the tournament challenge. Now, bear in mind: the initial Digiverse 7 fighter line-up is not final and is subject to change.

I've started using more _One Punch Man_ OST pieces. I think the score will mesh great with the tournament fights.

The 12 Digiverses are exclusive to the DF-616 multiverse. The _Digimon Adventure tri._ and _Digimon V-Tamers_ universes, despite appearing as guests and playing crucial roles in _Resurrection B_ , have no ties _Digimon Fusion Kai_ and its related worlds.

Chaosblazer wrote the scenes with Kensuke talking with Karin (before Tai and Max teleported in) and the brief talk Kensuke has with Tai about the recruitment failures so far.

Until the next chapter, send a review and see you soon!


	30. Who are the Last Two Fighters?

**A/N:** The recruitment for the tournament starts and a certain Digi-Deity prodigy with a twisted sense of justice is being considered.

Let's see how this plays out.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act IV: Battle Supremacy  
**_ _ **Chapter XXX: Who are the Last Two Fighters?**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Digital World/File Island**_

"Ok, let's review," Max announced.

The other Digidestined, Digimon, and the D3s arrived to meet with Tai, Max, Matt, Kensuke, and Kari.

"Right, we have our four fighters," Tai stated. "Max, Matt, Kari, and myself. Kensuke is still undecided, but I'm confident he'll be our fifth guy."

"I still haven't fully decided yet," Kensuke reminded him..

"You can always fill in if one of us for whatever reason decide to drop out," Tai nodded.

"And any one of us can fill in if anyone steps down," BanchoLeomon suggested.

"Got that right," Pikkan concurred.

"Fighting alongside Max will be like the good old days!" BW hyped himself up.

"That'd be great," Max replied.

"Hey, bro, how come you aren't gung-ho about joining them?" Kara teased Tike.

"It's because Kensuke's on the team," David whispered to Kara, causing Tike to put him in a headlock. "Hey, lemme go!"

"Why spill it, you jerk!" Tike snarled, taking David down and covering his mouth.

"C'mon, knock it off you two," TK sighed as he broke them apart.

"All right, if Kensuke's with y'all, that means you have your team," Sora said. "Tai, I know my Ascendant powers barely awoke and all. So I get why it'd be too soon to join."

Tai approached Sora. "Hey, you'll get a grip over them, Sora. Remember one step at a time. Maybe when Matt and I are done taking a turn in the Room of Time, you'd like to go in with me?"

"Into the Room of Time? I'm not so sure… I heard it's tough in there from all the accounts I've heard," the Bearer of Love turned away, unsure of her own limitations.

"Sora, you'll be with Tai in the dimension," Max reminded her. "And you don't have to spend the entire day in there. If things get tough, then you have option to leave."

"And if she does, I'm going back in and resuming our training," Matt plainly stated.

"Good thing Falcomon helped to tweak the Room of Time rules," BanchoLeomon said. "Now there's no limit for how many people can enter or how many times one have used the room."

"Now any one of us can get in as much training in a full year anytime," Pikkan added. "Certainly will help during these drastically changing times."

"Yeah, it's like the minute Beerusmon showed up, a big snowball effect occurred and dramatically changed our perception of the Digiverse," Izzy pointed out.

"Yes, and to learn there's other parallel Digiverses out there, it's crazy to think about in hindsight," Tai stated.

"Excuse me? But I believe I heard my name?" Came a voice belonging to a certain God of Destruction.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Mysterious Alien 1**_ **)**

Everyone turned around as Beerusmon, Whismon, and a newcomer teleported near them. The newcomer was the most odd-looking the Digidestined have ever seen. He was a short and slender, red-skinned alien creature. With a wide and chubby head, he also has pointed ears, a small nose, and large nipples protruding on his chest. His wear includes a light green suit and purple shoes.

"Lord Beerusmon, what brings you here?" Tai inquired as he and Agumon approached him.

"And who's that guy with ya?" Agumon noticed the short red alien.

"This is our fifth fighter," Beerusmon revealed, patting Monakamon's back. "Whismon and I searched far and wide for the strongest warrior in the Digiverse. And here he is! Everyone, this is Monakamon!"

Everyone gawked silently at Monakamon, who just stared nervously at them. The majority already could tell Monakamon wasn't as Beerusmon hyped him out to be.

"That's the strongest guy in the Digiverse?" Mimi gawked.

"If he is, I want my money back," Gomamon quipped. As he said this, Beerusmon shot him a glare, which quickly shut him up.

"You might wanna be your mouth zipped, Gomamon," Joe snarked.

"He doesn't look all that," Matt scoffed.

"Well, isn't that how it always is? Never judge a character by their outward appearance," Max reminded him of all the Digimon they've encountered.

Tai and Agumon both checked out Monakamon.

"What do you think, Tai?" Agumon asked him.

"He's pretty scrawny as hell," the Bearer of Courage assessed. "Hi, my name is Tai Kamiya!"

"And I'm Agumon!"

Monakamon responded dryly. "Ok."

Tai then noticed Monakamon's nipples. "Man those are some large nipples!"

"Those aren't any regular nipples. They're his Grand Ponta Nipples!" Beerusmon boasted. "And they'll unleash a force unrivaled by any force in the Digiverse. Even I've had trouble besting Monakamon. He's the one force I've been unable to defeat!"

Whismon chortled over this. "You just know how to hype up your favorite opponents. Do you, Lord Beerusmon?"

"Tai, tell me you're not considering Monakamon?" Max asked, to which Beerusmon scowled at him. "Whoa, hey, Lord Beerusmon! I'm just asking for an opinion here!"

"There should be no question that Monakamon is the perfect fit for our team!" Beerusmon retorted. "He's our team's best ace! Right, Monakamon? You tell them!"

Monakamon grunted in a small rough voice. "May I be part of your team?"

"Well, at least he asked politely," Palmon said.

"But those nips definitely need to be covered," Mimi remarked.

"Don't any of you talk to him so casually," Beerusmon warned everyone. "He's so above everyone here. His presence demands respect."

BanchoLeomon grumbled. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Pikkan assessed. "I barely sense any Ki from this guy."

"Wait, you've never even heard of him, Pikkan?" Keke asked.

"Alterians don't know everything. This guy must be from the farthest reaches of the Digiverse. There's so much of these other universes we don't know much about."

"Maybe we should spar, Monakamon? So we can get an idea how strong you are," Tai looked at him suspiciously.

 **(End theme)**

"Hold on!" Beerusmon interjected, grabbing and pulling Tai to the side. "Don't you recall your opponents are those Digiverse 6 guys?! You need to be at your best. Fight Monakamon and you won't even make it to the tournament!"

However, Kensuke had seen and heard enough from this nonsense.

"Beerusmon, I'm sorry but is this a joke?" Kensuke asked as he looked the small scrawny fighter over. "This guy isn't a fighter."

"I'm inclined to agree with him for once." Matt candidly said. "What's he supposed to be? Motivation?"

 _Hell's frozen over._ Max and Tai both thought mentally.

Irked by their objections, Beerusmon growled. "You dare question my choice?!"

However before he can retort, Whismon stopped him.

"Lord Beerusmon, I almost forgot! I'm afraid that we can only pick up to three fighters from our dimension anyway."

This statement confused them all.

"Wait what?!" Tai was confused at this.

"Why is that, Whismon?!" Beerusmon demanded.

However, Whismon wouldn't tell. "I guess you can go back to delivering mail then, Monakamon."

The timid Digimon got up and walked off relieved. This made everyone but Whismon sweatdrop.

"You were seriously going to put a postal service Digimon on our team?!" Matt snapped.

Whismon stated. "It seems one fighter from the other 'Trinity' dimensions are needed since this dimension is so well linked with the other two."

Kensuke concluded. "I have no choice then. I'll enter to represent my dimension even if I don't live there anymore. No way am I leaving this world in the others hands."

Tai mused over this. "So that leaves one slot from Takato's dimension… hey that's it!" He slammed his hands together. "Let's get him as our fifth fighter."

Matt nodded. "Why not? I'd like to see how stronger he's gotten."

"Yeah, same can be said for Guilmon!" Agumon became ecstatic.

Max concurred with Tai's idea. "Good idea. Now let's go, but first we need to stop by the sanctuary so I can tell the others about this."

Kensuke added. "Kari ain't going to be happy."

"Let me deal with that." Tai replied.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District (**_ _ **大台区**_ _ **)/Apartment/2:45 PM**_

"I'm being cut from your team?" Kari asked upon being told by her brother. "But you seemed sure I could join you."

"Yeah, but Whismon hit us with this last bit of news from some unknown source. We're only allowed three fighters per dimension. I would've asked Dorothy to fight for us but she politely turned down and even if she could we're allowed just three fighters from each dimension," Tai explained. "I wish I could change his mind, but looks like nothing can be done."

"Look on the bright side, Kari. We have someone in mind who'll take your place," Max reassured her.

Nodding, Kari sat down next to Gatomon. Rather than feeling dejected, she accepted her reality.

"I'm ok with this. I trust this someone will do well in my place?"

"Don't worry we do," Tai gave a thumbs up.

"And boy do we have our replacement in mind!" Agumon added excitedly.

"Don't feel discouraged, Kari," Kensuke spoke up. "I know your energy levels are not up to par with what they used to be. So, I'm willing to offer you some training on the side."

Hearing this, Kari looked up to Kensuke.

"I think we have a week's worth of prep before this tournament. I can train you during my freetime. Max, maybe you have a suggestion for a place for me to take her?"

Max mused and replied. "Yeah, I think I do, but Kari, I must have your consent."

"Go on, Kari," Gatomon whispered, encouraging her partner. "What have ya been doing besides grading some rugrats' papers?"

Karin complied with Max. "I accept." She then turned to Kensuke. "I'll do my best not to let you down."

"Don't feel that way. Let's just take a step at a time," Kensuke said.

"Great! Let's head on over to Takato and the gang's world!" Tai exclaimed.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Shinjuku Park (**_ _ **新宿公園**_ _ **)**_

Takato and Guilmon strolled for a morning walk in the park. Just then, a portal opened right in front of them. Startled, Takato and Guilmon fell back only for familiar faces to pop out. Tai, Kensuke, Matt, Max, Keke and their Digimon passed through.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Peaceful Days**_ **)**

"Whoa, you scared us!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Oh hey guys what's going on?" Takato asked, picking himself off the floor.

"Let's get right to the point. There's a tournament coming up in our world. Our dimension against a parallel one, and we need five fighters. For some inexplicable reason, we need one fighter from each world. Ours, yours and Kensuke's. And since Kensuke's going to enter, we've decided to pick you to enter as well." Max offered a spot for Takato.

Takato mused for a minute and then accepted. "Sure me and Guilmon can enter, but wow warriors from another dimension within a dimension?"

Tai answered. "I know it's complicated to explain but there are apparently 12 universes in our dimension. We're universe 7 going up against a universe 6." As Tai said this, a gasping noise was heard following by an ecstatic chuckle.

All turned and saw Kotori, in her police uniform, on a motorbike.

"Oh this sounds like fun! I want in on this!" Kotori yelled out ecstatically while parking her bike.

Ken and Takato became nervous. Tai and Max were confused. Matt and Keke were none too pleased with this.

"Oh please what can you do?!" Matt berated Kotori.

"I've gotten stronger after kicking Mist's sorry butt and preventing Ragnarok! Don't you remember you were all there to help!" She boasted as her eyes gleamed. "The last good fight I had was fighting that Divine Enforcer me. Now, I'll get chance to fight some better opponents. Having someone with magic like me will do your team good."

Tai interjected. "But me, Matt, Ken, Takato, and Max are going to enter..." Before he can finish, Tai was cut off when Kotori cracked her knuckles.

"Then how about I fight someone for their spot? Keep in mind back, I totally missed out fighting in that tournament when that D-Reaper mess went down! I could've been Digiworld Champion! Ooo, but I want in this one. I'm owed that much!"

Tai and Takato flinched at Kotori's direct response. Matt was irked with this.

However, Keke grew annoyed with her tone, but this only made Max nervous.

"Who are you to call the shots, Kotori?" Keke interjected. "You just only need to fight for us if you're interested."

"Look, I'm just hungry for a fight. I could use a break from catching hooligans."

"Hey! Look, you can have my spot, Kotori!" Max conceded, shocking both Matt and Keke, but more so the latter.

Keke was flabbergasted. "Max you can't be serious."

Max sighed. "She has time to develop her powers than I have. My Ascendant Blue form still needs polishing. Her Norse magic will be a valuable asset for our team. And don't forget she saved her world from Loki and Mist. In fact, she went head-on and prevented an evil sorceress'' revival."

"But…"

"She's not one to take lightly, Keke. I graciously concede my spot to her."

Keke sighed for a moment taking this all in. She then glared at Kotori.

"Fine, but you better pull your weight and win a round at least."

Kotori smirked. "Should be easy."

 **(End theme)**

Kensuke and Takato both exhaled deeply.

"Kinda hard to breathe there, huh?" Takato said, deeply sighing.

"Yeah, but now we've got our team sorted out at least." Kensuke stated.

"We sure have. Now let's tell your friends about this before we take you back with us," Tai briefed Takato and Kotori. "We've got training plans. So, I hope you're up for it."

Takato and Kotori nodded together. "We're ready for anything!"

"Good," the Bearer of Courage smirked.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Digital World/File Island**_

Returning from the YYGDM-01 dimension, Tai & Agumon, Matt & Gabumon, Kensuke & Veemon, and Max & Gojiramon dropped Takato & Guilmon and Kotori & Seadramon off on File Island.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **G.I Theme**_ **)**

"Thanks for offering to train me, Max," Takato smiled, carrying a backpack full of stuff his mother and Rika gave him.

"And I promised Rika to bring you back not only stronger, but in one piece. I don't even want to think what she'll do to me if something happened to you," Max chuckled nervously.

"Heh, and you thought I was scary," Kotori grinned mischievously. "I hope Keke's ready to spar 'cause I'm not holding back."

"When I sent her back to Simms, I asked her if she could train with you and she only agreed under the condition I take her out on a date every Sunday," Max sighed. "Which is great because Sundays are my days off ever since I stepped down as full-time watcher."

"Yeah, nowadays you're mostly just training, Max," Tai added.

"Still, I'm glad you can free up your schedule and train me," Takato said.

"No, the honor is mine, Takato," Max replied. "Lord Gosenzomon's training will be a cakewalk compared to mine. Think you and Guilmon can handle it?"

"Heck yeah! Takato and I are ready for anything!" Guilmon chimed in cheerfully.

"I can see Guilmon's thrilled," Agumon smiled.

"No kidding! I look forward to roughing him up," Gojiramon anticipated training with Guilmon.

"Kotori," Matt called the Valkyrie over. "Let me be the first to warn that my daughter's not just a pretty face. She's stronger than she looks. She, like myself, expect nothing but the best from her sparring partners. Don't hold nothing back."

"Are you kidding? Like I ever hold back for anyone!" Kotori boasted.

"You better hope so for yours and her sakes," the Bearer of Friendship replied.

Just then, another portal opened. The group turned to see Dimitri & Faith, Karin, and Athena & PinkPatamon come out of it.

"Karin!" Takato and Kotori cried out.

"Did we come at a good time?" Karin asked as she noticed Tai and company amassed together.

"Just discussing our training plans," Tai answered. "Good to see you here, Karin."

"Tai, you know Whismon and Beerusmon are supposed to take us two and Kensuke to some far-off world?" Dimitri asked, almost expecting a surprised reaction from Tai.

"I heard Whismon mention something about a potential recruit. Could that be it?" Tai wondered.

"Indeed, you're correct, Taichi," Whismon chimed in all of a sudden as he and Beerusmon teleported in front of the group. "And what auspicious timing! The three I've been looking for."

"Is there any reason why I need to go?" Kensuke asked.

"Not for any particular reason. I surmised the Bearer of Unity would be curious about this new recruit we've had our eye on," Beerusmon's attendant answered plainly. "Let's just say this individual is quite the prodigy."

"Prodigy? You mean like Dorothy?" Tai asked him.

"You're referring to the D-Reaper's reincarnation? That human girl? Well, in short, this individual's strength may be even greater than hers. And you could say more _divine_ ," Whismon vaguely described the unidentified prodigy.

"Can we get on with it, Whismon? I want you to take them to meet with this so-called prodigy you've been yammering about!" Beerusmon groaned impatiently.

"Better not keep you waiting, Lord Beerusmon," Tai chuckled. "Hey, Dimitri! Ken! You coming?"

"Sure, we're coming," Dimitri nodded, kissing both Karin and Athena. "We'll be back."

"And we'll be waiting, honey," Karin nodded.

"Be back soon, Dimitri!" Athena waved to her present day father.

"Brother, keep an eye on this prodigy guy," Karin said. "Assess if he's someone you'd want for the team."

"Sure thing, sis," Kensuke said.

"You come back soon, too, uncle Ken!" Athena said.

Kensuke kissed the child's forehead. "Yeah, this will be quick, little one."

"I expect this fighter is from one of the other Digiverses," Max stated. "Tai, if you have to, try sparring with this so-called prodigy. That's one way to assess one's strength."

 **(End theme)**

"Right," Tai replied as he, Dimitri, Kensuke, and their Digimon amassed around Whismon and Beerusmon.

"Leaving without me?" Matt scoffed.

Max replied plainly. "Who says you can't come? I mean I could go, but I have to take Takato to my planet. Tike should be here to pick us up."

"Hey, Matt, you can't go because I have to meet up with Keke," Kotori frowned.

"Yeah, I know."

Gabumon chortled nervously. "And we'll kindly stay out of your way."

Seadramon whispered to Kotori. "Don't go too wild when you two spar."

"Yeah, yeah," Kotori shrugged.

"We're off, everyone! We'll be back soon!" Tai announced.

With that, Whismon tapped his staff and teleported them straight to their destination.

Just then, Athena and PinkPatamon noticed Karin feeling somewhat tense.

"Karin?" Athena asked, noticing her present mother's uneasiness. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am… c'mon, let's go see Takato and Kotori, sweetie," Karin grabbed Athena's hand and took her along to see their friends.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Park (**_ _ **大台公園**_ _ **)/10:30 AM**_

Shortly after returning from the Digital World, Mimi & Palmon, Keke, Yolei & Hawkmon, and Sam convened to meet with Jacomon. Jacomon's ship finally came without delay.

"Great timing, Jacomon!" Mimi waved to the intergalactic traveler.

Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) poked their heads out of the ship.

"Hey, Jacomon! Oh, look he brought his human friend along!" Palmon said. "I think his name is Ryo?"

"He's this dimension's Ryo from what you've told us," Yolei eyed Keke and Sam.

"Yeah, it's complicated, but there's a ton of Ryo Akiyamas spread throughout the multiverse. Each universe with their own Digital World has some form of the guy," Sam said. "Multiverse theory, I know."

"It's likewise for Karin Osaka since she's a dimension traveler. The more she travels through the Nexus, more versions of Karin spring up wherever she does," Keke explained.

"Oof, multiverse and dimension traveling. Sounds enlightening. Care to tell me more?" Jacomon asked.

Ryo (DF-616) bowed. "Hello, everyone. We're ready to depart whenever you are."

"So, where is it we're going?" Hawkmon asked.

"To see this Zumonkmon or whoever," Yolei said.

"Yes, it's Zumonkmon and please don't talk so casually about him," Jacomon advised. "He's an all-knowing being. He can tell all you need to know about these Super Digicores, or whatever you call them."

"Great! We're all ready to go, Jacomon!" Mimi declared as she and Palmon climbed into the ship.

"Don't touch any controls in there!" Jacomon called out to them.

"Relax, I'll make sure they behave," Keke said as she and Sam hovered into the ship.

"Just don't kill us like you were gonna do to Kotori," Mimi shuddered over Keke and Kotori's confrontation.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Here's Jaco!**_ **)**

Once Yolei and Hawkmon boarded the ship, Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) started up the space vehicle.

"Ok, folks. Fasten those safety belts!" Jacomon declared. "Ryo, fire up those engines!"

With that, the ship's roof closed over the passengers and without delay took off into the air. As the ship reached the skyline, a wormhole opened up. This wormhole allowed the ship to pass through, granting them access into the vast reaches of the Digiverse.

"How long until we get there?" Sam asked Jacomon.

"Approximately 40 minutes. The average length of Earth's TV dramas."

"Wait a sec, we have shows that run longer than that!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Are you serious? How can you human's short attention spans handle anything that long?" Jacomon was left baffled. "Seems I still have a lot to learn about you Homo Sapiens."

Ryo (DF-616) cleared his throat. "Are you forgetting about me? I'm human."

"With how long you've spent on this side with me, I hardly call you a human."

"Keke and I aren't exactly full humans either," Sam corrected him.

"Technicalities! Sheesh, cut me some slack here! I'm an officer not a biologist! Anyway, we're on course with Zumonkmon's world."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Zumonkmon's Planet**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Mysterious Alien 2**_ **)**

On a cube-box planet filled with forest land on top, there lied an oriental temple where a weird monk with an oversized head with a shaven top and black ponytail. The being wore yellow robes and a red jacket.

"Guests, may I present to you, this planet's highness," a smaller, pale-skinned monk bowed his head. "This is Lord Zumonkmon."

Jacomon, Mimi, Palmon, and the others faced the supposed all-knowing being.

"Whoa, this is the first I've ever seen of him!" Ryo (DF-616) was flabbergasted by Zumonkmon's presence.

"He looks like the big Buddha to me," Yolei remarked.

"Like Buddhamon?" Palmon asked.

"No, silly, Buddhamon's a giant panda. This guy definitely looks like the actual Buddha," Mimi gawked at Zumonkmon. "Um, hello, sir?"

"Good day to you. I am Lord Zumonkmon. He who answers all questions in the known Digiverrrrrrse!" He gave a deadpan response.

"He's freakin' huge!" Yolei spat out.

Jacomon sighed. "Aren't you all being awfully rude?"

"Now, before you ask his lordship a question, please offer tribute to him!" The monk servant demanded in exchange for services.

"How about I go first?" Jacomon stepped forward.

"Wait, a minute! What about our question?!" Mimi shouted.

"Relax, this will be quick!" Jacomon said as he walked beside Zumonkmon. Then, to the surprise of his colleagues, he planted a big smooch on Zumonkmon's fat cheek.

"GAH!" Mimi, Palmon, and the others squicked.

"What the heck are you doing, you doofus?!" Yolei scowled.

"Kissing Zumonkmon? Does that count as an offering?" Keke wondered.

"I thought we were supposed to bring like gifts or money for compensation?" Sam thought.

Zumonkmon replied nonchalantly. "I do appreciate the tribute, but since you are a man, you get only one question."

"Right! Now I'm about to show y'all his awesome knowledge!" Jacomon said. "Oh, Lord Zumonkmon, can you look at the Earthling named Mimi Taichikawa and tell me her chest measurement?"

 _ **Whap!**_

Mimi slapped Jacomon so hard she felled him in one blow. Jacomon sported an oversized and freshly pulsating lump on his forehead for his troubles.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Mimi, with a flushed face, screamed at Jacomon.

"I think we need to teach you some manners!" Yolei and Keke berated him.

"79 centimeters," Zumonkmon accurately answered, much to Mimi's surprise. "Her bust size grew some inches the past several years and will reach its peak once pregnant with a child."

Mimi was aghast. _That's my EXACT measurement!_ "...oh my god." She turned and glared down at Jacomon. "You're getting off easy this time and only because this guy isn't a fraud."

"So, is he right?" Palmon asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Mimi blushed, covering her chest. "But Jacomon… never again! Do you hear me?!"

"Duly noted," Jacomon stood, rubbing his head bump.

"Want rubbing alcohol with that, partner?" Ryo (DF-616) offered Jacomon a handkerchief soaked in medicine.

 **(End theme)**

Jacomon grabbed the sheet and tied it over his forehead.

"Does the woman with the healthy bust have a question as well?" The servant monk addressed Mimi and her entourage.

"Um, y-yeah, that's why I'm here," Mimi gulped, nervously approaching Zumonkmon.

Yolei and Keke stopped her.

"Need us to ask in your place?" Keke said.

"N-No, I've got this," Mimi beckoned them off. She head bowed to Zumonkmon.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Mysterious Alien 1**_ **)**

"Now present your tribute."

"Oh gosh, here goes," the Bearer of Sincerity kissed Zumonkmon's cheek. "Is that ok?"

"Yes, now you may ask Lord Zumonkmon. Since you're a woman, you get three questions."

"Well, how about that?! In your face, _T_ acomon!" Mimi blew a raspberry at him. "Anyway, first question and I only need one. Can you tell me all about the Super Digicores?"

Zumonkmon answered sagely. "So be it. Here's my comprehensive answer. The Super Digicores are called wish orbs and are the original set of Digicores. They were created by Zaramamon in Digital Cycle 41 of the Divine Calendar. They later became a gift for Huanglongmon, who guarded them for the longest time, until he made the wish to divide this one singular Digiverse into four Digital Realms. These realms would ultimately be overseen by the four Digimon Sovereigns. These Digicores are planet-sized. Each Super Digicore have a diameter of approximately 37,196.2204 kilometers…"

Yolei and Sam both gaped in shock.

"Geez, do you not realize how big these things are?!" Yolei exclaimed.

"We're talking three times larger than Earth! Each one!" Sam spat out.

"To summon the Dragon God of all, you must state the following: _Come forth, Dragon God of all, and grant my wish! Pretty peas!_ "

Palmon blinked. "Pretty peas?"

Hawkmon wondered. "Word play on _pretty please_?"

Keke added. "Well, that's a cute way of summoning a deity."

"Then, after a wish is made, the Super Digicores scatter throughout Digiverses 7 and 6. In order to grant another wish, one must wait the lifespan of a single cockroach."

"Wonder how long those last?" Hawkmon wondered.

"A whole year, Hawkmon," Yolei said.

"Did you all get that down?" Mimi asked the others.

"Yep!" Yolei and Sam both held out notepads transcribing everything Zumonkmon said.

"Great, now we can let the others know about this!" Keke smirked.

"Thank you, Zumonkmon. Now let's get going and tell our friends what we've learned!" Mimi declared.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digiverse 10/Holy Sanctuary**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Solving the Mysterious Puzzle**_ **)**

A solitary figurehead sat near a table for another session of his daily meditations. The figurehead, an elder Supreme Guardian, sat waiting for his apprentice to bring him his tea. This is the Supreme Guardian of Digiverse 10 Gowasmon.

The elder has light yellow, wrinkled skin, pointy ears, and white spiky hair, which he wore in a mohawk style flipped to the side. His wardrobe of choice is a gray and yellow coat with a purple long-sleeved shirt under said coat. He also wore a light blue sash, dark blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also seemed to wear green and gold-colored earrings, similar to the Fusesha earrings worn by Shinmon and Shintomon.

The elder Supreme Guardian put down his book. His ear twitched from the sound of a door creak. His keen ears picked up on the light squeaking of wheels being carted his way.

"Lord Gowasmon, your tea is ready."

"Ah, Zamasmon. Thank you."

The individual pushing the cart was Gowasmon's apprentice, Zamasmon. This Supreme Guardian apprentice was a pale green-skinned youth with a thin frame. He had slanted eyes with gray irises in them. His hair is white and also in a spiky mohawk style like Gowasmon. He wore a similar Supreme Guardian garb as the elder. His earrings, like Gowasmon's, were orange.

"Here, Lord Gowasmon," Zamasmon presented a teacup to Gowasmon.

"Thank you, Zamasmon."

After taking the cup, the elder sipped his tea. He nearly choked and coughed.

"Lord Gowasmon!"

"Sorry, I drank a little too fast. By the way, this tea tastes more bitter than usual. Zamasmon, is something troubling you?"

"No, I'm fine, Lord Gowasmon."

Gowasmon narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He then shrugged forgetting about his apprentice's troubles. "Keep this in mind. Tea brewed by the pure of heart is free of imperfections and is very soothing."

"Yes, I'll remember this. I won't put too many leaves in the tea next time."

Suddenly, the Supreme Guardians sensed a presence outside their shrine.

"Lord Gowasmon, you sensed that?"

"Seems we have guests. It must be them."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxxx

As Gowasmon and Zamasmon arrived on the field, Whismon and Beerusmon teleported on their holy grounds with Tai, Dimitri, Kensuke, and the Digimon.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Beerusmon," Gowasmon politely addressed the God of Destruction.

"Hey!" Beerusmon responded casually.

"It has been far too long," Whismon said.

"I see you came here to see my apprentice?" Gowasmon asked, turning over to Zamasmon. "This is my pupil Zamasmon."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, sirs," Zamasmon responded formally.

Just then, Tai and Agumon walked up to Zamasumon. They checked over Zamasmon.

"So, this is the guy?" Agumon asked.

"He has to be. I'm not sensing anything from him," Tai assessed Zamasmon. "That means he's without any doubt a deity!"

 _A human and a Digimon partner?_ Zamasmon was taken aback. He veered toward Dimitri, Kensuke, and the others' way. _And there's more of them? Why are they here on sacred grounds?!_

"Is this that prodigy guy?" Veemon asked Kensuke.

"Looks like it, but there's a weird vibe about him. Like I'm not feeling any energy from him since he's divine, but there's something weird," Kensuke said. "I can't explain it."

"Could be because he's a prodigy with some hidden potential," Dimitri assumed.

"Hi, pleased to meet you," Tai extended his hand to Zamasmon. "I'm Taichi Kamiya. Or, you can call me Tai."

"And I'm his partner Agumon!"

Zamasmon's face contorted with disgust, seemingly annoyed with the outsiders' presences.

"Hmm, it seems this is the first he's seen of Taichi," Whismon whispered to Beerusmon. "And here I thought word of Taichi's fight with you would spread."

"So it seems," Beerusmon added.

"Taichi, perhaps you should greet him properly," Whismon suggested.

"I thought that was formal enough? Well, ok then," Tai sighed. "Hello, I'm Taichi Kamiya. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. My friends here and I have been told to come meet with you. You seem to be having a swell day and look tired from a day's work… but please accept this modest offering!" He bowed along with Agumon.

"Aren't you a polite young man," Gowasmon remarked.

Zamasmon stared awkwardly at Tai's grinning face.

Whismon informed the Digiverse 6 deities. "Taichi and Agumon are both from 40323 on Planet 877. It's a Digital World connected to Digiverse 7's Earth."

"That's correct! Taichi is an Ascendant living on Earth, whose reputation for tasty gourmets are known throughout Digiverse 7!" Beerusmon boasted.

"And these are some of his friends," Whismon nodded over to Dimitri & Faith and Kensuke & Veemon. "The one with the Patamon was from an alternate future and currently resides in completely separate dimension designated YYGDM-01. The other was formerly from a realm designated XLR-8 and also currently resides in YYGDM-01."

"Good day, sirs. It's an honor," Dimitri addressed the Supreme Guardians with a more dignified response than Tai.

"Likewise," Kensuke said.

"These two are also Ascendants and there's more of them back in Digiverse 7," Whismon stated.

"Ascendants?" Zamasmon became intrigued. _Who are these men? And why is this Taichi fellow hanging so casually with a Digital God of Destruction?_

Suddenly, Tai and Agumon touched Zamasmon's arms.

"Wow, you seem pretty buff for a Supreme Guardian! I bet you train a lot, right?" Tai gripped the deity's arms.

Zamasmon quickly withdrew his arms and hissed. "Don't you dare touch me, mortal!"

Gowasmon grabbed Zamasmon's hand. "That's enough, Zamasmon. Calm down."

Zamasmon's scornful glare toward Tai didn't cease.

"Zamasmon!"

Following a stern warning from Gowasmon, Zamasmon calmed down.

"Please excuse him, Lord Beerusmon," Gowasmon apologized on their behalf. "So, did you come to test my apprentice?"

"Yes, we need to assess his power to determine if it's he a viable candidate to join our team to compete against Lord Champamon's," Whismon explained.

"For what reason? Do you not have enough warriors in Digiverse 7 to recruit?"

"Yes, but most declined to fight and we don't want to take our chances in case one of our five fighters decide to drop out."

"And I'll do whatever it takes to show up that loser Champamon!" Beerusmon declared. "I'll take even a fighter from another Digiverse to rub it in his face!"

"Well, if you insist," Gowasmon then turned to Zamasmon. "Perhaps you'd be so kind to demonstrate your skills, Zamasmon?"

"Me? Well…"

Tai raised his hand. "Maybe you'd like to spar with me, Zamasmon?"

"You want me to fight you?!" Zamasmon growled.

"Please, I want to know if you're strong enough to join my team?"

Agumon added. "We came a long way to see you! Please consider!"

"Join a mere Earthling and his pet?! Show me some respect!" The prodigy snarled under his breath.

"I'll allow it," Gowasmon said. "Besides, it's about time you show us the fruits of your training, Zamasmon. And don't forget these are our guests."

"Thank you, Lord Gowasmon," Tai bowed to the elder.

"I wonder if this is wise?" Kensuke wondered.

"Guess we're about to find out," Dimitri added.

As Zamasmon and Tai took their stances, the latter called Agumon over.

"Ready?" Tai asked Zamasmon. With that, he invoked his Crest of Courage energies and powered up. A golden sheen washed over Tai and Agumon as they became Omega X.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **Auras**_ **)**

Omega X stood opposite from Zamasmon. He was covered in a healthy golden light complete with electrical bolts dancing around him. He powered to his Level 2 state. Needless to say, Zamasmon was intrigued with this development.

"My word, he's transformed!" Gowasmon exclaimed.

"This is the empowered state an Ascendant achieves," Whismon explained to the elder.

 _This is an Ascendant's power?_ Zamasmon eyed Omega X. _His Ki's exponentially higher now!_

"This is the first I've fought a deity since Lord Beerusmon," Omega X said.

"You fought a God of Destruction?!"

Gowasmon asked the purple cat. "Is this true?! This man fought you, Lord Beerusmon?"

"Well, yes he did!"

"Incredible! I'm astounded he's even still alive among us!" Gowasmon commented.

Omega X dropped into a battle stance. "Ok, here I come!"

Zamasmon, too, took a battle stance and lifted his right hand. Omega X rushed Zamasmon. He threw a punch, which Zamasmon expertly caught. Zamasmon then casually sidestepped and pushed Omega X off to the side.

"It's over," Zamasmon raised his hand, preparing to chop Omega X.

Omega X instinctively charged up Ki in his right hand and pushed it into Zamasmon's hand. He managed to push away Zamasmon's hand. Then, a purple light bathed over Zamasmon, surprising Omega X.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Heroic Battle**_ **)**

 _Whoa, this energy!_ Omega X thought.

Omega X and Zamasmon turned around meet each other again.

"Did you see that, Ken?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, that's a divine aura all right," Kensuke muttered.

Omega X quickly rushed up and punched Zamasmon's hand again. However, Omega X exerted more force and shoved the deity back. Zamasmon was baffled by Omega X's unbridled raw power.

 _I-Is this the truly the power of a mortal?!_ Zamasmon wondered as an overflow of thoughts raced through his mind.

Omega X turned around and went for a kick. Zamasmon barely caught and parried Omega X's foot. Omega X continued a flurry of punches and kicks at the deity.

"Who is this man?! He's not even a deity, yet his strength rivals a God of Destruction?!" Gowasmon became astounded with Omega X's power.

Beerusmon scoffed. "You did not just suggest he rivals me?!"

"O-Oh! My apologies, Lord Beerusmon!"

Omega X and Zamasmon traded a succession of blows. They fought on par with each other as their spar continued on.

 _How can such a lowly being be so strong?!_ Zamasmon thought aloud, seemingly disturbed by Omega X's strength.

 _ **Wham!**_

One tenth of a second later and Zamasmon dropped his guard, leaving him open to Omega X's punch. Zamasmon fell in one blow. Zamasmon quickly stood ready to fight, but Omega X threw a quick punch. Zamasmon froze in place as Omega X's fist was inches from his face.

 **(End theme)**

Omega X powered down and offered a hand to Zamasmon.

"Wow, you're really strong for a deity in-training, Zamasmon!" Omega X acknowledged his power. "I don't think my Supreme Guardians would last against you."

Zamasmon lowered his face, hiding his shame from Omega X and the others.

"But I think we have all the fighters we need now. So don't take this the wrong way, but you're very strong. Maybe next time?" Omega X said.

Snarling, Zamasmon raised his right hand, which now glowed with purple light.

"Zamasmon!" Gowasmon ordered him to withdraw.

Zamasmon withdrew from attacking and grabbed Omega X's hand. Omega X propped the Supreme Guardian apprentice up.

"Well, we got what we wanted, but what a waste of a trip," Beerusmon yawned. "C'mon, Whismon, we're going home."

"Yes. Well then, if you'll pardon us," Whismon bowed to Gowasmon. "Thank you for the time."

"No, the pleasure is ours," Gowasmon responded kindly.

"Tai, we're leaving now!" Dimitri called out to Omega X.

"He better come or we're leaving him!" Beerusmon barked.

"Unless he wants to stay and spar with this guy again?" Kensuke wondered, eyeing both Omega X and Zamasmon.

"Well, that was a good fight, but next time we might consider ya for another tournament?" Omega X bowed to Zamasmon. "I'll keep you in mind, Zamasmon! Hey, wait up, guys!"

As he left Zamasmon, the prodigy stood quietly not uttering a word.

Zamasmon turned around as Whismon carried the group in an energy bubble. They vanished from Zamasmon's plain sight view.

"That was quite a show, Zamasmon," Gowasmon said. "You've shown great improvement since you were first born. However, you have much to learn. Actually, we have much to learn. To think there's mortals now capable of fighting Gods of Destruction. We're facing changing times, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Zamasmon muttered darkly. His narrowed his slanted eyes. "I couldn't agree more." Gritting his teeth, he had never felt more slighted than now. _I'll remember this, Taichi. No mortal looks down on me!_

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Tournament Commencement**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** All right, I did some cleaning up from _Battle Supremacy_ chapter 2. Some dialogue adjusted and bit parts removed (mostly the Kotori and Keke tension).

Tai recruits his final two fighters and completes his team. Thoughts on their choices? Takato gets to train with Max and Tai. Kotori has a second opportunity to fight in a tournament. After beating the Lokar and her Divine Enforcer self, she should be reasonably stronger, but she'll see what Digiverse 6 has to offer. If you already read YYGDM and _Valkyrie Advent_ , she will access to her Mizuchi Mode, Leviathan Mode, Dai-Valkyrie, and presumably Silver Valkyrie, but that last one is for extreme cases and not for tournament purposes. Takato will have that chance to perfect Guilkatomon's power.

Sucks to be Kari, but at least Ken offered to train her independently from the tournament. She won't be gypped in the long run. In fact, in this _Ascendancy_ run, I have a chapter planned where she trains with Kensuke after this arc. It'll be a one-shot interlude before segueing way to the next story arc.

This marks _Ascendancy_ debuts for Monakamon (Monaka's expy), Zumonkmon (Zuno's counterpart), Gowasmon (Gowasu's expy), and Zamasmon (Zamasu's expy). Zumonkmon tells about the Super Digicores. Monakamon was comedy relief. But, the latter two are more important, especially if you've been up to date on _Cross Generations_. Through the course of this story prior to the Black Rebellion arc, I'll present passages of time following Zamasmon's descent into madness, which will ultimately lead to Rebellious Homura and her boss recruiting him.

Next time, the final preparations are made and we're off to the tournament.

Until next time, send a review and see you soon!


	31. The Event Commences

**A/N:** All right, we finally kick off the tournament parts of this arc. First things first, last minute preparations and some other dimension invites.

Enjoy!

xxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act IV: Battle Supremacy  
**_ _ **Chapter XXXI: The Event Commences**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Server Continent**_

"Ok I think that's enough." Dramon X said as he landed with a winded Celesta X. He himself wasn't very tired.

"I can keep going Ken." she said panting, but he dismissed this.

"I don't think so. I don't want to overdo it and end up pissing off your brother. I've got enough people who hate me as it is."

Hearing this, Celesta X frowned. "How am I going to get stronger then?"

Dramon X sighed. "There was this one method Slade mentioned but..." He stopped when he felt a familiar presence. "Beerusmon, is there something you wanted?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **Mystery**_ **)**

Beerusmon popped up from behind a nearby rock scaring Celesta X.

"Ah! Lord Beerusmon?!" Celesta X shrieked, almost falling over.

"How'd you know I was there?!"

Dramon X sighed. "Well having a god's power myself, I can sense your god ki. What are you doing here without Whismon? Aren't you supposed to be near him at all times?"

"He's training Tai and Matt. He doesn't know I'm here. I left a dummy in my bed."

Both Ascendants gawked at this.

"Are you trying to gauge me because we didn't actually go at it back during Mimi's birthday party?" Beerusmon was shocked.

"I'm not stupid. It would make sense. You're trying to size me up because we didn't fight, but your curiosity is too big to let it go, ain't it, kitty cat?" He said referring to Beerusmon's cat-like features, which irked the God of Destruction.

"Perhaps maybe we should pick up where we left off then?" He said getting into a fighting stance.

Before Dramon X could retort, someone appeared before them, landing a hand out full palm in Beerusmon's face.

"You know ever since your kind came into being since Caius and I got killed, I've not been a happy person." It was Slade Matrix. "Back off, or I will kill you."

Whismon appeared a moment later.

"Lord Beerusmon, what do you think you're doing? I was wondering if you had gained weight but when I had Tai and Matt change your bed sheets without waking you weren't there."

Beerusmon sweatdropped. "Uh well I..."

Slade sighed. "Whismon, take him back and make sure he gets his sleep, cause I think not eating is going to tire him out."

Beerusmon wanted to say something but Whismon laughed at the suggestion.

"I think that is a suitable punishment. Very well." With that, he grabbed Beerusmon and took off.

 **(End theme)**

"I'm never going to understand that asshole." Dramon X muttered.

"Ignore him, as much as I would enjoy taking him out, it would upset the balance of things." This confused Celesta X. "Let's not talk about that though. Just so you know I'm here to make sure you don't do something rash in this tournament, because I know who was responsible for forcing you into this."

"You do? Could you tell us cause I sure want to know?" Celesta X said irked, knowing that was why she could not enter.

"Don't worry. They're going to show up during the thing at some point. Now there is also the thing about what Ken said in regards to your power." He said changing the subject. "We could increase your power, but the method could kill you."

 **(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho OST -** _ **Preparation Theme**_ **(0:00-0:36))**

"How is that?" Celesta X asked intrigued, and a bit nervous.

"It's like this, because your body is attuned to the element of light like us we could give you a portion of our energy and put it into your body. It would then integrate itself within, allowing you to reach god-like potential like your brother and Matt, but the drawback is that you will go through hellish pain as the energy tries to link into yours. It's kinda like how Yusuke was in pain when he got Genkai's spirit orb."

"I see..." Celesta X said nervously, but Slade waved it off.

"We're not going to force you into doing it. It's your choice, and you have more than enough time to think about it, but I would suggest maybe talking to Yusuke at the tournament since he's likely going to be there to watch to get an idea of what you might be going through."

Celesta X nodded.

 **(End theme)**

"Wouldn't we have to do this somewhere Tai couldn't locate her? After all if he found out, he'd try to stop it." Dramon X said.

Slade nodded. "One thing at a time. We'll deal with it. After Kari makes her choice, now how about sparring with me?" He challenged, cracking his knuckles.

"I hate you, 'Dad!'" Dramon X lunged at him as Slade transformed into his Karas form.

"I love you too, son!" Slade said charging back.

Celesta X was simply in awe as the two went at it in an explosion of intense light rage.

 _Maybe I should do this. I don't want to let Tai and the others down!_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

Having returned to their dominion, Beerusmon and Whismon watched Omega X and Metalla X sparring on the training grounds.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **The cyborg fights**_ **(Genos Theme))**

Omega X and Metalla X zipped around each other, trading fast kicks and punches. As Omega X went for a straight jab, Metalla X ducked under, grabbing Omega X and slamming him hard to the ground.

As Metalla X swooped down and went for a kick, Omega X barrel-rolled away and used _**Instant Movement**_ to get away. Metalla X whirled around and countered Omega X's kick. Omega X and Metalla X matched intense glares and grins.

 **(End theme)**

"They're making headway with their training, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon commented. "Both have firmly grasped the Super Ascendant powers."

"Good. At this rate, they'll be ready for the tournament," Beerusmon remarked, still irked from Slade's intervention. "And that other Ascendant better bring his A-game, too."

"Are you worried? I saw you were perturbed."

"By whom? That fellow who intervened on that boy's behalf?"

"His name is Slade Matrix."

The Digital God of Destruction shrugged. "Oh, that's his name?"

"Yes, otherwise we know him as Kuraz. You'd do best not to get into a scuffle with him."

"Whatever, I'm sure we'll see him again in the tournament. And we'll be there to see that our men are victorious."

"Men and _wo_ man. Remember, we have a replacement for Hikari," Whismon reminded him.

"You mean that Valkyrie woman? The one who saved her world from Ragnarok and stopped a group led by their world's version of Loki?"

"That's the one. We witnessed it through my viewing orb."

"Oh right, and you woke me during what was supposed to be my long catnap," Beerusmon grumbled. "Pfft, I could've taken that group of Norse misfits by my lonesome. And I would've given that trickster upstart a spanking he sorely deserved."

"Do note he inhabited the body of the other participant on our team: Takato Matsuda. According to Taichi, that boy still brims with beautiful potential."

"So, he's Taichi's endorsement for us? Yes, now I'm certainly interested," Beerusmon rubbed his chin. "Hopefully he and the Valkyrie woman can pull their weight. Same goes for that troublesome boy Slade endorses."

"Anyone a part of the Light Legacy will be beneficial for our team. I think we have the best possible team we can ask for!"

"If you say so, Whismon, because if we lose, that tubby loser, Champamon, will have Taichi and Yamato's Earth and I'll lose access to all of Earth's delicacies!"

"No, we certainly can't allow that worst outcome to happen."

Omega X and Metalla X landed to catch their breath and took water breaks.

"Whew, after this cool down, I'll be fired up to go again!" Omega X shouted, sipping his workout water bottle.

Metalla X poured water over his face. "I heard you two gossiping, Lords Beerusmon and Whismon. Are our picks good enough for you?"

"Of course, we were just assessing each of our new fighters. I even concluded this is the best possible team we could have," Whismon stated.

"It's too bad those new rules prohibit us from using more than three fighters from each of our dimension," Omega X sighed. "But, I have the deepest confidence in Takato, Kensuke, and Kotori!"

"You have the utmost confidence especially in that Takato boy. He better deliver the goods," Beerusmon said.

"Trust me. He won't let you down, Lord Beerusmon," reassured the Bearer of Courage. "As we speak, Max's supervising Takato's training."

Metalla X sighed. "And Kotori's randomly training with anyone she can find. My brother, Keke, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and the boys have had use their extra time to spar with her. Now apparently, Keke is taking matters to her hands."

"Really? Woof, hope things don't get too ugly."

xxxxx

 _ **File Island/Digital World**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Training With Whis**_ **)**

"Ugh!" Brunhilde grunted as she was struck chest first with a palm strike. He gripped her chest, reeling from Keke's blow.

Keke, now powered in Ascendant state, stood with a stern look.

"Geez, I asked you not to hold back, but damn that was going a little too far?"

Keke rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you fought and stopped a group of evil Norse gods in your world. And I recall you beat some immoral sorceress."

"Not by myself! I had my friends' help!"

"Yes, but you'll be fighting in one on one matches. You won't have anyone to rely on but your own techniques. You're fighting to help preserve my mother and father's world. If we lose this, their world goes to that Champamon guy. And I'm not about to sit back and let their Earth get taken away for good!"

"So, why don't you fight?"

"Don't you think I want to? But due to these new rules enforced specifically on us, we can't use more than three fighters in our dimensions. That's why Tai went out of his way to get Takato, but you had to butt in because you just couldn't pass up a good fight."

Brunhilde scoffed. "Did you forget the last tournament I was in got interrupted? I was supposed to fight TK. And you don't think I can fight my own battles? I fought and defeated Loki's whore."

"But her strength may pale in comparison to these Digiverse 6 warriors. Don't underestimate the unknown."

"Look, I know you're mad at me for taking Max's spot. I'm sorry."

Keke sighed. "Forget it. I'm over it. Just don't lose in your first fight."

"I won't lose," Brunhilde vowed, clenching her fists as blue flames poured out from her fingertips. She raised her blue fire-coasted fists.

Nodding, Keke rushed forward and produced her _**Rosemary Discs**_. Shifting into her Dai-Valkyrie mode, Brunhilde met her head-on, unleashing her _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_ attack. Brunhilde and Keke landed simultaneous kicks with their legs crossed over the other. Keke and Brunhilde went at it with fisticuffs and took off exchanging blows over the ocean. Their earth-shattering blows rattled the once quiet seas.

 **(End theme)**

Their Digimon partners, Seadramon and Mosuramon, watched them proudly.

"Go, Keke! Rough her up!" Mosuramon cheered her on.

Seadramon smiled. "Thatta girl, Kotori. Don't let up!"

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X and Simms' Planet**_

 **(Cue The Matrix Reloaded OST -** _ **Teahouse**_ **(Juno Reactor & Gocoo)) **

Meanwhile, Max utilized his free time out of his own solitude to train Takato. Takato quickly transformed into Suzakato and tossed fire blasts at Max. Max easily dodged these fiery shots and flew up faster than Suzakato could anticipate. Max phased out, startling Suzakato. Max quickly shifted behind him.

"I've got you!" Suzakato turned and tossed a volley of fire blasts.

Max yelled out, forming an aura, which put out the flames.

"Ah nuts!"

Grinning, Max shot up fast and punched Suzakato's chest. He sent Suzakato flying back and hitting the ground hard. Suzakato gripped his chest, cringing hard from Max's blow.

"Ugh! Man, you're not holding back, huh?!" Suzakato exclaimed.

Max chuckled. "I warned you, but you asked for it." He offered a hand to Suzakato, who sneakily readied a fistful of fire. "Whoa!"

"Your guard's down, Max!" Suzakato fired his _**Firepalm Blast**_ at him.

However, Max sidestepped Suzakato's attack and swerved behind him. Max quickly seized Suzakato's hand. Suzakato willed Suzaku's power and bathed himself in the phoenix's flames. Max jerked his hand away as Suzaku's flames almost burned him. Max jumped back and launched a _**Tsunami Wave**_. The bluish wave collided with Suzakato's flame cloak.

"You can do it, Takato!" Guilmon cheered him on.

Simms watched Max's beam overpower Suzakato's flames. Suzakato was knocked away. Out of sheer desperation, a pillar of flames enveloped Suzakato. Max rushed in to stop Suzakato's mid-transformation. However, Suzakato completed his 'Mode Change' and entered his Beast Mode: a phoenix covered in a plumage of metallic feathers.

Suzakato Beast Mode took to the air, flapping his wings and sending a barrage of fire blasts. Max zipped around these blasts and flew up. Suzakato BM swooped down ready to catch Max with his claws. Max swerved around Suzakato BM and punched him in the back, dropping the Warrior of Suzaku like a ton of bricks. Suzakato BM regressed back to his humanoid form and stirred.

Max landed near Suzakato and dropped into a battle stance. As Guilmon rushed to his tamer, Suzakato beckoned him off. Suzakato slowly picked himself back up and faced Max. The Tamer lifted clenched fists, putting on a determined look.

 **(End theme)**

"Takato…" Guilmon muttered as his Tamer fell down, only for Max to break his fall.

"I've got ya, Takato," Max helped Suzakato up. "You're hanging in there. We can keep this going."

"Next time, you gotta let me and Guilmon Biomerge into BlazeGallantmon…"

"Sure, and I'll be sure to go full Ascendant form."

Suzakato nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah, we'll give it our best, Takato!" Guilmon chimed in.

"We're just a mere four days away," Simms reminded them. "Takato, are you still up for this?"

"Of course! I mean, Tai and Max picked me after all," Suzakato said. "And I'm not going to let them down."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **Premonition of a Grand Adventure**_ **)**

For the remaining four days, the participants buckled down and trained rigorously for the Universe Tournament. Tai, Matt, Kensuke, Takato, and Kotori each honed their techniques and abilities, unaware of what their Digiverse 6 opponents will bring.

During the week leading to the event, Mimi and Jacomon informed the others about the Super Digicores. Needless to say, speculation and intrigue spread among the Chosen regarding the last Super Digicore's location. Everyone counted down to the days to the event.

Joining the Chosen, the D3s, and their friends are their other dimension allies. The Nexus dimension crossers (Sailor Sedna, Kensuke, and Ryo (YYGDM-01)) were sent to retrieve the other dimension groups.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Azabu-Juuban District (**_ _ **麻布十番地区**_ _ **)/Juuban Park (**_ _ **ジュバンパーク**_ _ **)**_

Sailor Sedna opened a portal for the group she prepared to take with her to DF-616. The YYGDM group comprised of the other Tamers (Rika, Henry, Himura, Philippe, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie), the Tamers' Digimon partners, Dimitri & Faith, Athena & PinkPatamon, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Tuxedo Kamen, Yusuke, Hiei, Seto & Lyn Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Sasha D'Anjou/Valkyrie Skuld.

"Ok, are we all ready? Is this everyone?" Sedna turned, eyeing the amassed group interested in going.

"Hell yeah! If my Takato is fighting, I want to see the end result of his training," Rika said with folded arms.

"We're ready, Karin! I'm excited to see uncle Ken, uncle Tai, and grandpa Matt fight!" Athena shouted with enthusiasm.

Sailor Orcus giggled, patting Athena's head. "No one's excited like you, girl. You bet I'm hyped for Kensuke fighting!"

"So, why are we going?" Seto wondered.

"Well, consider this a vacation getaway for us. We deserve it," Lyn said. "Besides, Mokuba agreed to look after our princess Kisara." She alluded to her and Seto's over a year old daughter.

"Don't worry, Kaiba. I hear this event will only last half a day," Yugi said.

"So, we won't be away from home for long," Sailor Mars said. "Thankfully, Cammy and Shingo are great babysitters for our young ones, Hiei."

"As long as they don't overfeed Ryuuhi and Koori," Hiei sighed.

Sailor Moon giggled. "And future Usa is staying behind to take care of our Chibiusa." She said, folding an arm over Tuxedo Kamen.

"That's right," Kamen nodded.

Sasha walked up to Philippe and patted his shoulder. "Philippe?"

"Yeah, Sasha?"

"You pulling for Kotori to win the whole thing?"

"Oh you know it. Let's give her our full support, Sasha!"

Sasha genuinely smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we will."

"Yeah, I think this is all, Karin," Dimitri said.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Cha-La-Head-Cha-La (Days of Battle)**_ **)**

"All right then, you guys know the drill. Follow me!" Sedna beckoned the group into the portal.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: XLR-8/Shinjuku District (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **)**_

After sending them an invite for a reunion, Kensuke and Veemon amassed the Accel Digidestined once again. The Accel group comprised of Maki Hiko & Coronamon, Kasumi Shika & Lunamon, Mikato Kagami & Liollmon, and Shizuka Kagami & Bearmon.

"Man who would've thought our reunion party would us watching you fight in some tournament," Maki half-chuckled over Kensuke's latest developments. "But this is you we're talking here, Ken."

"Thanks for inviting us, Ken," Kasumi smiled. "Thankfully I was able to find some spare time out of my busy schedule."

"Pfft, we should've known you'd get involved in this. You just couldn't resist that urge to please your caveman impulses…" Mikato stopped as Kensuke shot her a scary look. "Meep!" She flinched. "...ok, I wasn't scared!"

Shizuka giggled. "Why are your legs shaking them?"

"A little cold."

Bearmon scratched his head. "But it's not even cold out here."

Liollmon nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty warm."

Mikato scoffed at the two. "Oh quiet, you two." _I'm totally trying to save face here!_

"I think we're all ready to go!" Veemon announced.

"Not quite yet," Kensuke said, taking out his Digivice. From his Digivice, he released CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, and Shoutmon. "I thought some of y'all wanted some front row seats."

"Thanks, Ken!" Shoutmon chimed.

"Have they said who are ya going to fight yet?" CyberBeelzemon asked him.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Whoever you fight, we will cheer for you with much gusto!" A straight-faced Titaniamon added, taking out and raising her sword.

"Thanks. Now, let's get going y'all. Time to fight!" Kensuke said, opening a portal for him and his reunited Accel team.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: GCLK-1113/Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **東京、日本**_ _ **)/Outside Tennouzu High (**_ _ **天王星高**_ _ **)**_

Gai Tsutsugami, Mana Ouma, Madoka Kaname, and Homura Ouma (formerly Homura Akemi) returned to their native dimension to pick up their friends. This dimension is an alternate universe splintered from the main YYGDM-01 dimension. These once ragtag group of rebels became heroes that saved their city and the world from the notorious GHQ organization.

These freedom fighters are known to the public as Funeral Parlor, AKA the Undertakers.

"My friends, are we ready to go?" Gai asked his colleagues.

Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura, Ayase Shinomiya, Argo Tsukishima, and Tsugumi walked up, reuniting with Gai, Mana, Madoka, and Homura. Sayaka and Kyoko are taller and in their late-teens much like Madoka and Homura.

"Man, it's been a while, hasn't it?!" Sayaka hugged Madoka.

"I missed you so much, Sayaka, but Tai's world is pretty interesting!" Madoka added jovially.

"Heh, lucky you. Meanwhile, the rest of us been busy as shit with the rebuilding!" Kyoko snickered, grinning devilishly. "Right, big bro?" She elbowed Argo's side.

"Yeah…" Argo coughed. "I mean we've had a few scuffles with Meta mutants here and there causing some heck, but mostly been quiet here."

"Except when we briefly went to that _Final Fantasy X_ dimension and helped beat those invaders!" Sayaka reminded them of the Three Fiend conflict recently. "That was wicked cool!"

"Lucky y'all! I did squat and had to stay behind," Tsugumi scoffed.

Ayase inquired to Gai. "Where's Shu and Inori?"

"They're back in Tai's world. They'll meet us there," Gai answered. "Now c'mon my friends. Ryo Akiyama from the YYGDM-01 dimension will be coming back in a few minutes to pick us up. He'll be meeting us here."

"So, this tournament is supposed to be a big deal?" Ayase asked Madoka.

"Yeah! Tai and some of his friends are fighting some other universe warriors. It sounds pretty exciting, doesn't it?"

"Sure, I guess."

Kyoko grinned. "Sounds fun to me." She turned, noticing Sayaka giving Ayase a playful look. The red-haired tomboy frowned and averted her eyes from them.

Sayaka caught on. "Something wrong, Kyoko?"

"It's nothing. Forget it."

Ayase noticed this tension between Sayaka and Kyoko for a while now. She wondered if she had come between them.

Homura looked up, sensing a wormhole about to breach. "He's right on time. Let's get going, everyone."

"Let's go!" Madoka cheered up everyone.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Digital World/File Island**_

As the dimension travelers dropped the groups off, the YYGDM-01, XLR-8, and GCLK-1113 parties meet with the DF-616 assembly.

The DF-616 group comprised Tai & Agumon, Matt & Gabumon, the Kai Digidestined (TK, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody) & their Digimon partners, Max Kamiya & the D3s, Dorothy & Avengemon, D-Reaper, Meryl and BlackGatomon & Gatomon, Mummymon, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, BW, Sonja, Sheila, Jacomon & Ryo (DF-616), and Monakamon. Takato & Guilmon and Kotori & Seadramon are also seen with them.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Peaceful Days**_ **)**

"Guys, over here!" Takato called over to his YYGDM-01 friends.

"Hey, looks like you've been getting buff while we've been away, Takato!" Himura called out.

"I don't see a difference?" Terriermon blinked.

"That's because he's wearing baggy clothing. We'll see him and Guilmon in action soon," Henry said.

Rika approached Takato and checked him over. Takato stood nervously as she got behind and grabbed his arms.

"Wow, you're packing on some weight there," Rika said, squeezing his biceps.

"Thanks, Rika."

"And you're still alive. So, looks like I don't have to kill Max and Tai," Rika said, turning to the aforementioned Ascendants.

"Glad you can all come," Max said.

"And don't worry. Takato and Guilmon have both been working hard," Tai said. "They're going to show you the results of their training!"

Philippe ran over and hugged Kotori. "And you're looking strong yourself."

"I know. Check these babies out," Kotori flexed her arms.

"Then, you're ready to win this tournament?"

"You bet and I'm dedicating my win to you and Sasha," Kotori said, eyeing Sasha, who smiled to her. "You two do anything while I was away?"

"Went… to a movie and had brunch the other day?" Philippe shrugged as he and Sasha nodded together.

Kotori blinked and nodded. "Oh…? Ok then! I thought you two went on a cruise or something. I mean Sasha's family is rich and all."

"No, nothing like that!" Sasha replied quickly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I take it everybody's ready?" Whismon asked, standing next to a large bubble transport. "I can make my universal transport wider to accommodate the space for all these folks."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Tai said.

"I hope it's big enough to fit all of us," Agumon added.

"Don't worry. Whismon's going to arrange that for us," the Bearer of Courage reassured him.

Meanwhile, Madoka, Homura, Gai, Mana, Ayase, Sayaka, Kyoko, Argo, and Tsugumi joined up with Shu and Inori.

"Hey, Shu! Look who we brought back!" Madoka waved to him.

"Ayase, Sayaka, Kyoko, Argo, and Tsugumi? Wow, what a nice surprise!" Shu called out to them.

"A nice surprise, eh?" Sayaka smirked.

"Ah! We missed you!" Tsugumi hugged Shu and Inori, sobbing hilariously out loud.

"I hear this tournament is supposed to have some awesome fighters," Argo said. "So, where are they?"

"You're looking at a few of them," Gai pointed Argo to the DF-616 Ascendants, D3s, and other warriors.

"You mean all of them?!"

"No, Argo, only five of them," Shu corrected him. "Tai, Matt, Kensuke, Takato, and Kotori."

"Wait, Kotori is the name of the Valkyrie Brunhilde in our world," Tsugumi said.

"Right, but this is the past version of our Brunhilde. Don't worry, she's not as serious and uptight like ours is," Shu reassured them. "I hear she's easier to get along with."

"Heh, and she's going to fight? Now I can get behind that," Kyoko smirked.

"Let's make sure to cheer them all on during their fights," Mana said.

"We'll do that, right, Shu?" Inori asked him.

"Of course, we will, Inori. We're supporting Tai and his friends all the way!"

"Like hell we'll be cheering the other side! Universe 7 all the way to the freakin' bank!" Kyoko hollered. "Unless anyone's gonna be making bets?"

"Not me," Ayase said. "Last I bet on anything, you beat me in strip poker, Kyoko."

Sayaka added. "Yeah let's not do that again, Kyoko."

As Sayaka and Kyoko exchanged looks, Kyoko noticed Ayase slowly getting in between them. Kyoko let out a low snarl, biting down and snapping her pocky stick.

Overhearing this conversation, Tai smiled and took Sora's hand.

"See? Even other dimensions are taking notice of our reputation," Tai said.

"That could be a good or bad thing, but we did invite some good people," Sora added.

"Yeah, these kids happen to be friends of Madoka and Shu," the Bearer of Courage acknowledged the Lost Kingdom group. He noticed Kari talking to TK. "Oh good, you're coming along, Kari?"

"Yeah, why would I miss this?" Kari smiled genuinely.

"And there's no way I'm missing out on this either!" Dorothy chimed in. "Right, Avengemon?"

"Indeed, and this way we can observe and implement new moves into our regiments," Avengemon stated his and Dorothy's intentions to pick up on new strategies by assessing the matches.

"Glad all of y'all can make it!" Tai said exuberantly.

 **(End theme)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're set to depart!" Whismon publicly announced. With a tap with his staff, a makeshift door formed on the bubble and opened. "Please mind your step and form a single line. And don't worry about the space inside. The bubble shall expand to accommodate the need for room."

With that, the Triad and Lost Kingdoms groups filed inside the bubble transport. After a few minutes of letting in everyone, the door magically vanished. Whismon waved his staff and teleported them across the Digiverse's vast space.

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Nameless Planet**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Space is Vast!**_ **)**

Upon arriving on the venue, the groups walked out and stared in awe at the Super Digicores floating around the Nameless Planet. Needless to say, even those familiar with the Sovereigns' Digicores have had their minds blown at the astounding presence of planet-sized Digicores. The thought never would've crossed their minds.

"My god, I knew they were supposed to be big… but this…" Mimi was flabbergasted.

"They're ginormous!" Palmon exclaimed.

"I bet Huanglongmon would love to have these," Sora remarked.

Izzy gaped as his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Wowowow!"

"Let me guess, you know about these Digicores, Tentomon?" Biyomon asked him.

"Nada. I'm just as flabbergasted."

"I almost didn't want to believe it from you and Yolei, Mimi, but this is beyond anything I could've comprehended," Izzy said, taking out a mini laptop to scan the Super Digicores.

"Well, I told you everything that Zumonkmon guy said," Mimi shrugged. "What more do you need to know?"

The Bearer of Knowledge sighed. "I really should've gone with you guys."

"Ugh, I knew we should've asked where that last Super Digicore was!" Yolei recalled leaving out that important inquiry.

Whismon chortled, overhearing them. "Oh don't worry. The last one is much closer than you think." He alluded to the last Super Digicore's location.

"Did you say what I thought you said, Whismon?" Mimi asked, getting up in his face. "Spill it! You know something, mister!"

"Lips are sealed! Why don't we get to our seats?"

 **(End theme)**

"Wow, look! They've got concession stands!" Tike and Kara shouted together, zipping over to collect food.

"Hey, save me some!" David followed them.

"Man, isn't this great? We all got the best seats in the house!" Kazu cried out as he and the rest of the YYGDM-01 group sat together in seats.

"Hey, where did Takato and Guilmon go?" Kenta noticed their absence.

"Yeah, Kotori and Seadramon aren't here either," Philippe said.

"They went to meet with Tai, Matt, and Kensuke," Max revealed as he approached the YYGDM-01 group.

"They're getting ready for their bouts," Yugi stated.

"Yeah, they're going to need some time to focus and discuss the line-up," Yusuke added. "Man, I'm so excited! And best part? We don't even get to pay for these seats!"

"Lucky us," Sailor Mars remarked.

"Let's cheer Takato and Kotori on when they come out!" Sailor Moon rallied her YYGDM friends together.

"Don't forget, uncle Ken!" Athena cheered loudly.

"So, I understand Kensuke is hanging with Tai, Matt, Takato, and Kotori," Sailor Eris noticed his lack of presence.

"Yep, he's with them and preparing for his matches," Sailor Orcus informed them.

"And we'll be here to cheer him on," Sailor Sedna stated, sitting beside Dimitri and Faith.

Rika and Renamon eyed the ring, waiting for Takato to appear.

"You've been quiet, Rika."

"Just waiting to see when Takato comes out to fight. I want to see how far Max went with his training," she said, sitting and anxiously tapping her arm seats.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Time to Strike Back**_ **)**

"So where are our opponents?" Kotori demanded excitedly.

Soon enough five figures teleported before them with the help of Vadosmon. Among them was a giant yellow bear-like monster garbed in a red battle vest & wardrobe, a large metallic robot with large green eyes with steam coming out of its mouth, a young boy with spiky black hair that caught most of the Kai Digidestined's attention, a large purple humanoid man wearing a jacket who didn't seem too happy to be there, but the last one was an eye catcher...

"Burizalor?!" Tai and Matt exclaimed in shock.

Although the fighter looked like him, his features were mostly different. His colors were dark blue, purple, and gray as opposed to Burizalor's pink and white.

"Holy crap that guy looks just like him!" Tike noted in the crowd.

"Yeah he does." Max replied. _Then there's that kid with them. Could he be an Ascendant?_

The Burizalor look-alike addressed the Digiverse 7 fighters. "Excuse me, but my name is Furizlor. You act as if you've met me before."

"Not you per se, but someone who looks like you. You better not cause any trouble here." Tai warned.

"Not a very kind greeting. Is this how you folks in Universe Seven and those fellow trinity universes are?" He mocked. "With me are Botamomon." He pointed to the bear who pumped his muscles. "Magettamon." The large robot beat its large metal hands on its chest. "Hitmon, though he prefers to be called Hit." The large purple man simply grunted in response. "And our own Ascendant, Xander." The spiky haired boy bowed.

 **(End theme)**

"It's nice to meet you fellow warriors." Xander greeted them politely.

Tai and Matt looked him over. While intrigued Matt also seemed unimpressed.

"He doesn't seem all that strong. He doesn't even have a partner either." He whispered to Tai.

"We shouldn't write him off yet, wait until we fight him." he responded.

Kotori and Takato were interested as well.

"Check out these weird-looking fighters!" Takato gazed over the Digiverse 6 warriors.

"Hey, is that Winnie the Pooh?! He looks just like him!" Guilmon pointed to Botamomon.

"Yeah, he does!" Takato gasped in awe.

Kotori chuckled. "Yeah if Pooh packed more weight." She eyed the other Digiverse 6 fighters. "Did I just hear one of the fighters is an Ascendant?" She stared at Xander. "He's smaller and skinnier than me!"

"He looks nervous," Takato noted.

"I'm interested if Tai, Matt, or Kensuke fight him. Though, I wouldn't mind if I had to fight him," Kotori muttered. These other two though, eyeing both Hit and Furizlor. "We should take these two seriously. The guy in the coat looks like he might be their top fighter. The other… well… he looks like that Burizalor guy."

"Oh yeah, he does!" Takato watched Furizlor. "But check out the big robot guy."

"He's big, but he might be slow," Kotori concluded.

Kensuke, however, had not taken his eyes off Hit. _That guy is no doubt their big ace. He doesn't seem to care about the atmosphere here, and what powers could he have?_

"I wouldn't waste time thinking about it." Slade said popping up behind Ken spooking him and the others. "When the time comes don't hesitate or you'll regret it."

"Shouldn't you be with the crowd?" Kotori asked.

"I'm sitting with you guys in the fighters vicinity. Y'know to make sure no fights break out considering Beerusmon already tried to get at Ken once already."

They all balked hearing this.

"Whismon sure was annoyed by that." Agumon mentioned

"Matt was more pissed off though," Gabumon responded as both teams were teleported to their respective fighting areas.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Gods of Destruction Selection Tournament**_ **)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Universe Tournament!" A referee appeared in the ring center. He looked like green alien with black bug eyes. He wore a red suit and brandished a mic in his face. "This event has been co-sponsored by the representing Gods of Destruction of our two competing teams - Lords Beerusmon and Champamon!"

Champamon scoffed. "Hey, why didn't I get top billing? It's my idea!"

Beerusmon rebuked. "It may have been your idea, but it was my guy, Taichi Kamiya, who proposed the tournament concept to begin with. Moreover, my name starts with a 'B' and yours a 'C'. So I rightfully should get top billing."

"Oh, we're going alphabetically order? In that case. Botamomon! You're up first!" Champamon beckoned the yellow bear, who hopped into the ring.

"Yikes, who let Winnie the Pooh into this thing?" Terriermon remarked, snickering.

"Geez, get a load of this guy!" Inumon gawked at Botamomon's size.

"We should know by now to never judge a warrior by their outward appearance," Leomon reminded them.

BanchoLeomon overheard his Leomon counterpart. "Well put, my friend."

"So, who's gonna fight this big guy?" Sheila wondered.

"Maybe Tai?" Davis speculated.

"Hope Takato gets to fight him," Himura said.

Argo whispered to Shu. "Hey, when you said this was gonna be a fighting tournament? I could've sworn this was a circus."

"But it is a fighting show," Shu replied.

"Could've fooled me."

Madoka cheered on. "Go Universe 7! We can win this!" She noticed Homura, Shu, Gai, Sayaka, Kyoko, and the others giving her looks. She sat down, blushing. "I'm sorry. Maybe I got too excited?"

"And the match hasn't even freakin' started yet. Yeah getting way too excited." Kyoko snarked.

Homura smiled warmly. "Your enthusiasm always makes things less boring."

"Thanks, I just wanted to liven the crowd up. I wonder who'll fight for our side first?"

"Looks like we're about to find out," Gai noted as the Digiverse 7 fighters were playing rock, paper, scissors to determine who goes first.

"Ah, you've gotta be kidding me?!" Sayaka watched the fighters.

"And rock wins! I win!" Tai declared, leaving Matt and Kotori disgruntled.

Takato whispered to Kensuke. "Did you lose on purpose?"

"Yeah, I figure I can go last or second to last."

"Got any tricks you hope to captivate us with, Kensuke?"

"You've just gotta wait and watch like anyone else!" Kensuke shrugged, chuckling.

"Ready, Agumon?" Tai asked.

"Let's rumble!" Agumon nodded.

With that, Tai and Agumon descended into the ring.

"Ladies and gents, I do believe this is the former Digiuniversal champion! The man and his Digimon who fought and bested the Alterian Pikkan! It's nice to see a champion step forward to meet new challengers!" The referee announced Tai's accolade.

Upon hearing this, Pikkan scoffed. "He only got lucky."

Max chuckled. "Right, just like how I beat you was all pure luck."

The Alterian audibly grumbled. "Oh shut up."

"Seems Taichi is fighting for us, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon said.

"So, we bring out our best bet first? Fine with me," Beerusmon said. "Taichi, you and your friend better not lose this!"

Mimi turned to Sora. "Can you believe this? Tai's fighting for us first."

"I'm not surprised. He should be able to beat this big bear," Sora smiled. "Go, Tai and Agumon!"

"You can do it, Tai!" Madoka cheered him on.

"Uncle Tai, you can beat Poohbear!" Athena cheered him.

Dimitri patted Athena's head. "Of course he will, sweetie."

"Oh he sure will," Dorothy said.

Sedna watched Tai stretch and Agumon evolve into VictoryGreymon. "Hopefully this match won't take long."

"Fighters, are we ready?!" The referee asked them. In response, Tai & Agumon and Botamomon nodded. "Ok, let's have a good clean fight! Begin!"

 **(End theme)**

Beerusmon fired a beam that struck the bell gong.

Following the sound of the gong, Tai and VictoryGreymon faced off with Botamomon, who hopped up and down with his big hands clenched.

"He's pretty light on his feet for a large guy," Tai noted Botamomon's surprising limber movements.

VictoryGreymon readied his Dramon Breaker. "We better not take our eyes off him, no matter how big he is. Fat Dee taught us that the hard way."

"No kidding," Tai assessed Botamomon. "And if he's anything like our big pal, Dee, he'll have some unique tricks up his sleeve."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 OST -** _ **Hand in Hand Fight**_ **)**

Suddenly, Botamomon continued bouncing up and down until he jumped over 50 feet up into the air. This captivated everyone in attendance, including Tai and VictoryGreymon. Once Botamomon got enough hang time, he dropped to the ring ready to crush Tai and VictoryGreymon.

However, the duo moved as Botamomon belly flopped and slammed into the ring. Botamomon bounced off the ring and fell into the air. Tai and VictoryGreymon both turned as Botamomon headed their way again. Botamomon belly slammed and bounced off the ring. He continued this, forcing Tai and VictoryGreymon to evade all over the ring.

Then, Botamon straight up stopped bouncing and started spinning around the duo.

One second later…

 _ **Boom!**_

Botamomon flew right smack into both Tai and VictoryGreymon, flinging them both out of bounds. However, VictoryGreymon drove Dramon Breaker to the edge of the ring and catapulted back into the ring. Tai nearly fell out of bounds and stumbled back, propping himself in the ring.

"Whew that was too close!" Tai sighed with relief, feeling his heart palpitating from the adrenaline rush.

"This is why we can't let our guards down, Tai. We can't take other universe fighters for granted."

"Tell me about it, VictoryGreymon!" Tai watched Botamomon waiting for them. "Hey, catch me if you can!" He started jogging really fast and moved so fast he zipped around the ring.

Botamomon looked around confused as Tai zipped around him. Botamomon pivoted to his right and tried to grab Tai, but Tai vanished out of thin air. It was an after image. Botamomon was thrown off by Tai's after images. He turned to his left and saw Tai running. He fired beams from his ears and aimed them at Tai. VictoryGreymon quickly blocked Botamomon's beams with his Dramon Breaker. Botamomon lunged at VictoryGreymon, who dodged and left an after image in his place.

Botamomon became confounded by Tai and VictoryGreymon's strategy. He moved around trying and failing to catch them. Botamomon ended up getting winded and took a breather. As Tai appeared behind him, Botamomon lunged over to grab him. He went through yet another after image and turned around getting blasted by VictoryGreymon.

The audiences became captivated by Tai and VictoryGreymon's performance. Beerusmon smugly grinned over this. Champamon had the opposite reaction to this.

 **(End theme)**

"I can't even see their movements anymore!" TK exclaimed.

"He's just attacking very quickly now," BW noted.

"Yep, their speeds are on a whole new level than before," Max stated.

Vadosmon noted Tai and VictoryGreymon's movements. "To think these two are this fast."

As Botamomon lunged for Tai again, the Bearer of Courage vanished. Botamomon ended up falling and bouncing back.

"Never thought he'd be this good. This was unexpected," Champamon sneaked a grin. "But, Botamomon is just getting started."

Botamomon quickly propped himself on his feet. He sneakily grinned at Tai and VictoryGreymon.

"Heh, let's get serious," Botamomon chuckled.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Furizlor's True Colors**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** So I stealthily added Dorothy, Mummymon, and Meryl & her Digimon with the DF-616/Kai group since they weren't there in the _Battle Supremacy_ movie fic. But since there were so many characters to keep up with, let's assume they were there to witness the fights in that story, too.

The Kari/Celesta X talking with Kensuke and Slade was written by Chaosblazer. Yes, Kari will be going through a Genkai training/Spirit Orb angle to unlock her potential Ascendant God power. Something to anticipate in the interlude chapter after this tournament arc is over.

Keke and Kotori mend their differences via training. Takato's progression into a full-rounded fighter continues.

The return of Funeral Parlor from _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_. The Puella girls are teenaged (if you were at all curious of their physical ages during the _Cross Generations_ period). The Sayaka/Kyoko/Ayase have a thing going on and will be resolved in a subplot during this movie (well for anyone who cares and has followed Ford1114's GC:TLK fic). I originally intended to cut this subplot in the _Ascendancy_ , but opted to keep it.

Say hello to Kensuke's Accel friends. It's their first appearances in _Ascendancy_.

Finally, the debut of the Digiverse 6 fighters. In hindsight, we know the type of shitstain Furizlor turns out to be. Hit the Hitmon and Xander are definitely guys to look out for. Botamomon is the first to fight and unlike in _Battle Supremacy_ , his fight with Tai and VictoryGreymon will carry over and resolve in the next chapter. Adapting from the Super manga version, I've even extended bits of Botamomon's fight with these two since their fight in _Battle Supremacy_ was short.

Next time, the Botamomon fight gets resolved and then we move to Furizlor.

Until next time, send a review and see you soon!


	32. Furizlor's True Colors

**A/N:** The tournament action gets heated up. The Botamomon fight finishes up and then Furizlor's matches take center stage. Is Furizlor as diabolical a fighter as Burizalor?

Let's find out. Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act IV: Battle Supremacy  
**_ _ **Chapter XXXII: Furizlor's True Colors**_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Nameless Planet/Digiversal Arena**_

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Raise a Fist**_ **)**

"Hey, aren't you gonna attack or what?"

Botamomon calmly waved them over to attack.

"Contestant Botamomon is collectively beckoning Tai and VictoryGreymon over!" The referee announced. "Botamomon's fighting prowess are making these two look like amateurs!"

"C'mon, Tai and VictoryGreymon!" Sora, Dorothy, Madoka, and Athena cheered on.

"What the hell, you two?! You can do better than this!" Max chastised them.

Botamomon chortled, taunting Tai and VictoryGreymon. "I heard from Lord Champamon you and your Digiverse 7 friends are not all that. Hah, you two are even worse than I imagined, losers!"

Beerusmon yelled out from the fighters lounge. "Hey, what the heck's wrong with you, two?! Take this seriously!"

Takato cheered them on. "You can rebound from this, Tai and VictoryGreymon!"

As he and VictoryGreymon sized up Botamomon, the yellow bear fired a volley of green blasts. Tai and VictoryGreymon quickly dodged these blasts. They both flew around the ebar, causing him to spin around. VictoryGreymon grabbed his Dramon Breaker and Tai landed behind the bear. Tai cupped his hands and charged up a _**Tsunami Wave**_. VictoryGreymon shot forward and gut checked Botamomon with his sword.

However, to their shock, Botamomon's belly absorbed Tai's blast and caused VictoryGreymon's sword to bounce off. Botamomon stood unscathed.

 **(End theme)**

"Oh crap!" Tai gawked.

"C'mon!" Botamomon beckoned them.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Freeza's Chosen Ones**_ **)**

Tai and VictoryGreymon swiftly gut punched Botamomon. They continued to wail on him, but he stood unfazed by their blows. Their punches only caused water-like ripples to form and fade on the bear's belly. As they kept punching, Botamomon walked forward so casually.

"Tai and VictoryGreymon are getting pushed back!" Kotori observed. "Is this guy like some overgrown gummy bear?!"

"No..." Kensuke gritted, watching Tai and VictoryGreymon kick Botamomon's legs.

Botamomon still stood unfazed and walked toward them.

"Oh crap, this doesn't look good, dudes," Kazu gulped.

"Nothing they do is even fazing this bear!" Kenta cried out.

"Hell if that were me, I'd kick him in the groin or gouge his eyes," Yusuke snorted.

Sailor Moon sighed. "Yep, that'd be what you'd do."

"Tai's not about to stoop that low… or would he?" Sailor Mars wondered.

 **(End theme)**

"Hey, you two! Use your head!" Matt called out to them.

"I've got this!" VictoryGreymon headbutted Botamomon's gut, which did nothing to the bear.

"Um… I doubt that's what he meant!" Tai cried out.

"It's part of my strategy, Tai! Quick, you'll know once we merge!" VictoryGreymon grabbed Tai's hand as an orange light enveloped them.

Omega X, sans the golden hair, stood in their place.

"Whoa, what the heck did they just do?!" Champamon gawked in disbelief.

"They combined?" Vadosmon blinked.

"Hey, this considered legal?!" Champamon asked the referee.

"Sir, there's no rule against combination abilities. It's as legal as a headlock as long as the partners involved are legally sanctioned in their match!" The referee stated.

"Awesome! Omega X is here to take this match!" Max stood up. "Take his ass out, Tai!"

Just then, Omega X surprised Botamomon by grabbing his left leg.

"What?!" Botamomon gaped.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Strongest Man**_ **)**

"I get it now. This is what I'm going for!" Omega X grabbed and pulled on Botamomon's left leg. He grabbed the bear's other leg, causing him to fall on his back. "Yeah! I knew you'd fall over so easily! Oh, let's do this! Heave-ho!" He grabbed Botamomon's legs, dragging him across the ring. "Since attacks don't work on you, I'd figure I do this! You've gotten so comfortable with your invulnerable body that you forgot to train the other parts!"

"Hey, lemme go!" Botamomon yelled. He fired more mouth beams, but Omega X turned his head avoiding them.

As he dropped Botamomon near the edge, the bear sprang up and rushed him from the rear. Omega X quickly grabbed Botamomon's arm, tossing him overhead and out of bounds. Botamomon landed hard and realized he'd been thrown out.

Digiverse 6 were shocked by this while Digiverse 7 were pleasantly surprised.

"And the first match has been decided! Botamomon falls out of bounds! This victory goes to Tai Kamiya of Digiverse 7!"

Omega X smiled and pumped his fist into the air.

"All right! Grunkle Tai did it!" Athena cheered, holding up PinkPatamon.

"Yes, way to go, Tai!" Madoka cheered.

"I knew you'd win, Tai," Dorothy said.

"Just as I'd expect from them," Sora nodded in approval.

BanchoLeomon added. "Well played taking full advantage of the tournament rules."

Max clapped from the fighter's area. "Well done, Tai and VictoryGreymon. Way to pull out the stops and let Omega X take over."

"Awesome counter, Tai! I feel good about this tournament now!" Takato cried out.

Matt grunted. "We'll see."

Beerusmon commented. "Tossing an opponent out of the ring still counts as a win! Well done!"

Omega X sighed with relief. "Well, if this weren't a tournament, I don't think my chances would've been good."

 **(End theme)**

Meanwhile from the Digiverse 6 side, Champamon grew agitated falling short of victory and already 0-1.

"That's some horse crap!" Champamon snapped. "Hey, Vadosmon, I thought you said you found the best fighters our universe had to offer?!"

Vadosmon coolly responded. "But I did. I suppose I never took into account how resourceful these Digiverse 7 fighters would be." She coyly smiled.

"Fine! Bring on our next fighter!" Champamon snapped, eyeing Furizlor, who stood ready for his match.

"Digiverse 6 bring out your next fighter!" The referee called out.

Furizlor descended into the ring and observed Omega X.

"That Burizalor-looking guy is gonna fight next?!" Joe exclaimed.

"C'mon, we can't be that bad…. Right?" Gomamon asked, feeling as dreadful as the others.

"That's strange. I don't feel malice from this guy," Pikkan analyzed. "But I'm still not giving him the benefit of the doubt."

"Same here," Keke nodded as she and the D3s eyed Furizlor suspiciously.

The Digiverse 7 side were understandably wary of Furizlor's presence. Sora and Izzy both recalled their deaths by Burizalor's hands. It didn't help the aforementioned tyrant recently invaded their world with the Warlord and Cyrus.

"You're right to feel wary, you two," Max muttered. "But there's something different about this guy."

Gojiramon overheard. "Think he's bad?"

"I suppose we'll find out."

Furizlor and Omega X exchanged intense glares.

"So, you're my opponent now?" Omega X asked the Digiverse 6 Corrupt.

Furizlor replied politely. "Yes, and please do not hold back on my account, good sir."

"Contestants, are we ready to commence the second match?!" The referee asked Omega X and Furizlor. "Then, let's get it on! Taichi Kamiya vs Furizlor!"

Beerusmon casually shoots a beam, ringing the gong.

"Fight!"

Omega X takes a fighting stance, waiting for Furizlor. Furizlor smirked and launched himself straight at Omega X. Omega X went for a straight jab, but the Corrupt swerved past Omega X's fist and got behind him. He folded both legs around Omega X's head and spun him around fast before slamming him face first into the ring.

As Omega X stood, Furizlor offered him a hand, which startled the Bearer of Courage. He looked at Furizlor's hand, not taking his frown off.

"What a good start, friend," Furizlor stated politely. "Please, accept my generous offer as one honorable warrior to another."

Quirking a brow, Omega X reluctantly took Furizlor's hand and pulled himself up.

"Visitors from Digiverse 7, it's most unfortunate we must be pitted against each other like this!" Furizlor addressed Omega X's friends. "Don't take this personally since this is just competition. In the end, we'll all shake hands and carry on with the rest of our days. Let us watch in harmony and thank you for listening."

As some started to take into Furizlor's generous statement, half who've already experienced Burizalor weren't as trusting.

"Oh, c'mon we should give him a chance," Jeri said.

"Yeah, no, not a chance," Rika remarked.

Sora had a hand on her chest where Burizalor shot her before. "I look at this guy and he just reminds me of Burizalor. I still can't shake off that nightmare of being killed by him!"

Izzy shared his sentiments. "Yeah, that's still fresh on my mind, too, Sora."

"Never in a million years do I imagine a good Burizalor. It's like if Myotismon ever went good, doesn't feel right," Gatomon commented, which Kari nodded in agreement.

"Hey, don't you let your guard down around him, Tai!" TK warned him.

"Right, I got it!" Omega X said, glaring Furizlor down.

"Is something wrong?" Furizlor asked.

"Seems like you're testing my strength out," Omega X said, smirking. "Look let's just cut to the chase and just change into your final form."

"Hmm, my what?" The Corrupt blinked in bewilderment.

"We've already dealt with your kind before! We know all your stupid tricks!" Metalla X yelled out at Furizlor.

Max observed this keenly. "Even if this is an alternate Digiverse, he's still their Burizalor."

"As if we needed to know that," Takato remarked.

"Go ahead and go through all your forms if you want. I know you plan to test out all my weakness," Omega X goaded Furizlor.

"How in the world do you know my secret?" Furizlor inquired.

"I fought someone just like you a couple of times in my universe."

"I see. That explains it!" The Corrupt realized this.

"Just know if you take your sweet time, I'll knock your ass out of this ring!" Omega X warned him.

"I thank you for the fighter's advice. Now then, allow me to present you my final form!" Furizlor declared, powering up as a blue aura blazed over him. This blue aura turned magenta as he powered up further.

Furizlor's battle armor shattered and his body underwent a painfully physical transformation. His back hunched over. His face expanded as his mouth formed into a beak-like shape. His head elongated into a banana shape. His entire body shape resembled Burizalor's third transformed state, and by extension the Xenomorph alien.

The Digidestined witnessed in horror, recalling Burizalor's third form.

"Oh god, not that ugly form," Mimi shuddered.

BanchoLeomon recalled being blasted to death by this exact form.

Joe gritted. "Ok, this is certainly not helping my PTSD."

"Relax, everyone. As long as he's playing by the rules and fighting Tai, there's nothing to worry," Max reassured everyone. _Yeah, not I blame any of y'all for freaking out._

After Furizlor transformed into his third form, Joe deeply sighed.

"What's up, Joe? Why the relieved sigh?" Gomamon queried to his partner.

The Bearer of Reliability frantically spat. "Are you kidding?! Do you not remember?!"

"No? What happened? Oh, did you forget to set the DVR on the TV? Or, forget to set the security alarm at your place?"

"Now you're just being witty, Gomamon."

Gomamon nodded. "No, I'm serious, buddy. Tell me."

TK added. "He's sighing because Furizlor didn't transform into that giant horned beast. Y'know the form Burizalor used to stab Joe with and shook him around like a ragdoll?"

Patamon shuddered, remembering the tyrant licking Joe's blood from his horn. "Yuck. Don't remind me of that."

Gomamon recalled. "Oooooh! Now I remember! That was nasty, huh, bud?"

Joe shot Gomamon an irked look.

"Sorry, pal! But I try blocking bad things out especially if it involved us!"

"I guess that makes sense. Still, I do wonder…"

Joe and Gomamon both pictured Furizlor in a hypothetical second form. Both shuddered dreadfully.

Izzy interjected. "Do I even want to know what you two are thinking?"

Tentomon replied. "Best not ask them, Izzy."

Kenta gawked at Furizlor. "Man, if Ridley Scott were here…"

"Well, he isn't Kenta," Henry said.

"Yeah, but we can call him an Alien rip-off," Terriermon snickered.

Inumon turned to Renamon. "You feel that power he's exuding?"

Renamon muttered. "Just hope Takato doesn't have to fight him."

"No way, he can take this freak," Rika added.

Kyoko scoffed. "Oh wow, he turned into an Alien. And didn't our friends have to fight some of those things?"

Madoka nodded. "Yeah, they're creepy and nasty monsters."

"Kick his butt, Tai!" Shu cheered Omega X on.

Champamon spat out, his mouth widened in shock. "Wait, I didn't know he can transform!"

Metalla X rolled his eyes. "Oh please, this is it? Final form my ass!"

"Hope that was quick for you, but yes this is my final form!" Furizlor revealed to Omega X. "Satisfied enough?"

"Eh, I guess, but I remember his final form being different from yours."

"I'm curious. Were you able to defeat the other me?"

"Yeah, I sure did!"

"Is that so? Well, don't be disappointed if the outcome is different here!"

"Wouldn't have it either way. Say, are you ready?"

"Yes."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST -** _ **30 Goku Battles 19**_ **)**

"Here I come then!" Omega X sprinted forward as he and Furizlor clashed head-on. He and Furizlor's elbows collided, causing a shockwave to erupt all over the ring.

Omega X and Furizlor both punched each other's face. Their fists firmly planted into their cheeks. Furizlor kneed him in the gut. The Ascendant quickly grabbed the Corrupt and flew up, carrying him into the air. The combatants quickly engaged fisticuffs and matched blow per blow.

This went on for a few moments until Omega X headbutted and clubbed him. As he sent Furizlor crashing, Omega X flew down to follow him.

Watching the fight from an opposite side of the arena are Digiverse 6 and 7's Supreme Digi-Deities. Shinmon, Shintomon, Gosenzomon, and Buddhamon sat together watching with great interest.

On the Digiverse 6 side there sat an overweight teal-skinned elven-eared humanoid wearing his own formal Supreme Deity wardrobe: a red coat and blue pants. Atop his head is tall white hair. This is Fuwamon. Next to Fuwamon is his attendant, a tall, lean teal-skinned elven-eared humanoid with a big chin and a pointed head. He wore a long red hat and a Supreme Deity outfit. They, too, were on the edge of their seats.

Omega X went on the offensive and fired a Ki barrage. Furizlor quickly dodged and phased past the incoming beams, which rained down on the ring. Furizlor dove head first toward Omega X, but the Ascendant fired a _**Tsunami Wave**_. The bluish beam headed straight for Furizlor, who gasped at its immense size. Nonetheless, Furizlor's mindset was on victory. He dove through the beam much to Omega X's surprise. Furizlor grabbed Omega X and lifted him back into the air.

Furizlor unloaded a barrage of punches, stunning Omega X.

"And Furizlor goes on the offense! Oh, and I've just been told that this is Furizlor's Assault Form!" The referee announced while the Corrupt pounded Omega X. "In order to end all the tragic wars ravaging Digiverse 6, Furizlor took it upon himself to lead a peacekeeping force and jump into the war zones! This Assault Form is his most preferred use to combat evil! And he's been handling postwar restorations and aiding needy children, who've lost their homes to war! And to add to his prestige, he's won the Universal Peace Prize for an unprecedented three times!"

"Whoa! We have such a good guy we have on our team!" Champamon was impressed.

"I did tell him if we win, you'll support his activities," Vadosmon stated.

"You mean we won't endorse him if he loses?"

"Of course."

"Oh, darn. I feel bad."

"You're a Digital God of Destruction, Lord Champamon. You shouldn't say such things."

Despite being told of his good accolades, Digiverse 7 and their friends continued to cheer on Omega X.

Furizlor growled in frustration as Omega X covered up and blocked his punches. Furizlor reared his right hand forward and landed a big punch, knocking Omega X down. Furizlor sprayed the ring with a pink beam and attempted to cut Omega X down with it.

"I hope I'm not overdoing it!" Furizlor yelled out, firing like crazy as smoke surfaced over the ring. To his surprise, Omega X shot through the smoke screen.

"Thanks for the warm-up exercises, but I'm ready to get this over with!" Omega X declared.

 _He wasn't fighting at full strength?!_ Thought an astounded Furizlor.

 **(End theme)**

"You're a pretty sly jerk, aren't you? Aren't you hiding another transformation past this one? Or, are you trying to save it for later?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I've been doing the same!" Omega X said and without a second thought powered up into full-powered Ascendant state. A golden sheen enveloped over the warrior. His hair turned shiny yellow.

Champamon blinked stupidly. "Huh? Why the heck is he glowing?" He glanced over to Xander. "Hey, Ascendants aren't supposed to have gold hair like him, right?!"

Xander nodded. "Yes as far as I know!" He gulped. _He and everyone here can't know my secret._

Hit opened his eyes and briefly scoped Omega X's golden state. He quickly closed his eyes and meditated out of disinterest.

"Hey, Digiverse 6! Take a look! This is how our Ascendants look at the top of their game! I doubt yours can even reach the gold!" Beerusmon taunted Champamon and company.

The Lost Kingdoms were taken aback by Omega X's transformation.

"W-Whoa! He's glowing!" Tsugumi shouted.

"Just like those Super Saiyans," Argo balked over Omega X's golden state. "Man, I have to be dreaming!"

Kyoko pinched Argo's cheek.

"Ow!"

"Nope, totally not dreaming," Kyoko snickered much to Argo's own pain.

"Oh my god, his hair looks nice," Mana;s shone over Omega X's golden presence. "Hey, Gai, you think I should dye my hair gold?"

Gai coughed. "Um, well…"

"Nah, sis, your hair's just fine the way it is," Shu answered for Gai.

"Oh, I didn't ask for your opinion," Mana pouted.

"He does look majestic," Inori commented.

"C'mon, Tai! Beat him!" Madoka cheered him on.

Omega X looked up, giving a fierce warrior's glare to match his golden streak. "Let's both fight to our fullest! Now give me your final form like I asked to!"

Furizlor nodded his head. "As you wish, but you'll see the true reason why I've been withholding my _true_ final form was not to save it like you presumably think. But, fine you asked for it." With that, he powered up once again as a blue aura exploded around him. The pressure from his battle aura's exuded enough power to shatter his body's exterior. His Assault Form broke apart in a blaze in a light. Like a chrysalis, the creature shed his old body and revealed his new form to complete the metamorphosis.

In place of the hunched over, Xenomorph beak creature was a form that almost everyone in Digiverse 7 recognized. This was the form that brought them dread. However, Furizlor's true final form, while similar, had noticeable aesthetic differences that set him apart from his Digiverse 7 counterpart.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F OST -** _ **A Deathmatch With Golden Freeza**_ **)**

Furizlor's true final form is still sleek and unimposing much like Burizalor's final form. He had regressed to his first form's size. His neck and face turned pale blue like his torso and head. Additionally, his arms and legs remained their dark blue color, and not pale white like Burizalor. His center chest and forehead chitin were more brightly blue than before. His skin tight pants and boot-like feet were retained. His long black tail curved back and forth.

"Just a heed of warning, my final form is exceedingly a hassle to control," Furizlor forewarned Omega X. "For that reason and just once, I needlessly killed an adversary before. Since then, I've neatly tucked away this final form for that reason, but since you asked for this, Taichi, I'll gladly fight you this way!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with! And don't hold back!"

Furizlor smirked. "I'm honored to have met you, Taichi. Here I come!" He powered up, flaring aura and all, and shot down like a speeding comet at Omega X.

Omega X was taken aback as Furizlor zipped around fast.

"Behold, Taichi! This is my full power!" The Corrupt collided with Omega X. He was shocked as Omega X caught his fist with one hand. "What?!"

One punch from Omega X and Furizlor was knocked into the air. Halting his momentum, Furizlor launched toward Omega X and punched him again.

 _ **Pow!**_

But, Omega X had the same idea as both punched each other. Omega X reared his other hand back and punched Furizlor back, sending him flying across the ring. Furizlor landed in a heap in the ring center.

Furizlor gritted, struggling to sit up. "...incredible...his strength is immense!" He rushed Omega X only to be kicked back. "Ugh!"

 **(End theme)**

"So, is this your limit?" Omega X asked almost disappointed. "Look, whether you're a good guy or not doesn't matter, but I have to win this. I recommend surrender."

"I appreciate the concern, but that's something I can't afford to do!" Furizlor replied, struggling to stand again. "In order to secure peace and purge war from my universe, I need to win this to gain Lord Champamon's endorsement!" He quickly shot up at Omega X and unleashed a flurry of punches.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Freeza Is Resurrected**_ **)**

Omega X quickly parried Furizlor's punches with little effort. The Ascendant gut punched Furizlor. Furizlor doubled over in pain. Omega X once again pummeled Furizlor with rights and lefts.

Furizlor stumbled back bruised and in pain.

Jeri gasped, unable to take this. "I can't bear to watch this!"

Felinismon shouted. "Yeah! The hell are you doing beating on a not-so-bad guy like Furizlor?!"

Inumon balked at Felinismon. "Ok, now what?!"

Felinismon shrugged. "He just seems so nice."

Terriermon cringed. "Hate to say it, but this is pathetic and painful to watch."

Lopmon covered Suzie's eyes. "You don't need to see this."

Sora watched her boyfriend pummel Furizlor. She hesitated to say anything and hoped the match ended.

"Knock his ass out of there, Tai!" Pikkan yelled out.

Dorothy cheered on her foster father. "Take him out of the ring, Tai!"

"C'mon, Furizlor! Don't you give up either!" Madoka shockingly cheered the Corrupt, much to her friends' disbelief.

Sayaka gaped. "Say what…?!"

Kyoko snorted. "Whose side are you on, pinkie?!"

Homura smiled over Madoka's inability to judge a creature based on their counterpart's terrible reputation. "As far as Madoka is concerned, Furizlor is just a competitor who wants to fight what's right for his universe." _Still if Kyubey is anything to go by, individuals with 'good intentions' usually have the deepest skeleton closets._

Yusuke cheered on Omega X and Furizlor. "Hell yeah, now this is what I'm talking about!"

Sailor Moon cringed at Omega X's brutal assault on Furizlor. "I think you proved your point, Tai."

Sailor Mars shared similar thoughts as Homura. "Maybe not."

Hiei concurred with Mars. "I agree."

"You've got him, Grunkle Tai!" Athena cheered him on.

"Just throw him out already," Sedna muttered.

Trembling in pain, Furizlor stumbled forward, writhing in pain. Despite the punishing blows he had taken, the Digiverse 6 Corrupt refused to concede to defeat.

"Never give up, no matter how bad the situation gets!" Furizlor muttered his mantra. "I have a crucial responsibility to uphold… for all the orphaned children… I can't let them down!" He lunged at Omega X, who raised his hand to block. Furizlor's fist collided and slid off Omega X's palm. A tiny purple spark seemingly flashed and faded. If one could blink, they'd miss it.

However, a few managed to catch this. Namely Jacomon, Kensuke, Slade, Hiei's Jagan, and Mars & Homura's intuitions.

Omega X suddenly felt tipsy as if he had a cold one too many. His vision seemingly blurred. He lethargically walked forward, feeling tired as his view of Furizlor blurred.

 _Now's my chance!_ Furizlor jumped up and kicked Omega X out of the ring to the shock of many.

"WHAT?!" Metalla X spat out.

"OH NO! TAI!" Takato shouted.

 **(End theme)**

The referee checked on Omega X. "That's it! He's out of bounds! Furizlor of Digiverse 6 wins!"

Upon seeing her boyfriend being knocked out of the ring, Sora fell into a trance-like state. "Tai…?" Sora quickly snapped out of it. "Oh my god, Tai!" She jumped over the railing with Biyomon.

"Sora, wait!" Mimi called to her.

Max and Dorothy quickly flew over to Sora, helping her tend to Omega X. Omega X's golden hair faded as Sora lifted him.

"Tai! Hey, wake up!" Sora shook him hard.

"Ugh, what the hell just happened?!" Max growled, turning toward Furizlor.

"He's out of it!" Dorothy said.

Furizlor took a minute to absorb all that just happened.

"I-I really won…" Furizlor gritted between heavy breaths.

"What the shit just happened?!" Beerusmon freaked out. "Are my eyes deceiving me?!"

"Hahahah! Yeah!" Champamon celebrated with a victory dance.

Athena gasped, feeling crushed. "Grunkle Tai lost…? No! He lost?!"

"Something's not right here," Dimitri muttered.

"Yeah, you're right, Dimitri. How does Tai go from being full of vigor and then Furizlor gives him a jab that causes him to get tipsy," Sedna keenly assessed the final moments of the match.

"I call bull," Sailor Varuna added.

"What'ca think, Yug?" Joey asked his friend.

"Hard to say, my eyes can't exactly follow their movements, but those final moments seemed suspect," Yugi answered sagely in Atem-like analysis fashion.

Varuna looked over to Seto and Lyn. "So, what do you think?"

"I can't believe our guy lost! So, is he out for good?" Lyn asked her.

"Don't know."

"If he's out, it's going to be hard for our team to rebound," Seto said.

"Hey, don't forget our Takato and Kotori are still in," Lyn reminded him.

Both Sailor Mars and Hiei stood.

"You're not the only ones who think something went wrong," Mars said.

"Can we at least wait and see what happens?" Jeri asked.

"I'm inclined to agree with their suspicions raised," Renamon stated.

"Yep, I mean what happened at that last moment?" Inumon wondered.

Beerusmon snarled over his end result. "What is that moron doing?! Now Champamon's tied with us!"

Suddenly, Omega X awoke in Sora's arms. He looked around puzzled by the commotion.

"Hey, what's going on? I just zonked out…" Omega X noticed Sora holding him. "Oh, hey, Sora. What's wrong?"

"You don't even remember what happened?" Sora asked.

"You lost! Furizlor knocked you out of the ring!" Biyomon informed him of the match result.

"And then you fell unconscious for a minute. We were worried!" Dorothy added.

Max checked over Omega X. "Seems you're ok now, but I do wonder what Furizlor did to you to daze you like that."

Omega X shifted over to the ring and watched Furizlor in the ring.

"All I remember is punching his hand and then my mind just went blank."

"I really thought you had died or something!" Sora hugged Omega X.

"Me? Nah, and sorry for scaring y'all like that," Omega X embraced Sora.

Furizlor stepped out of the ring and confronted Omega X. "Are you ok, Taichi?"

"Yeah, but just disappointed I lost," Omega X scoffed. "I don't know what you did, but good play."

"I couldn't tell either. I suppose it's the luck of a desperate warrior?" Furizlor shrugged. "But one thing is for certain, you enabled me to push beyond my limits."

"Well, that's good to know."

"It was a hard match, but thank you for giving me an enjoyable match," Furizlor offered a hand to Omega X, to which Max stopped him.

"He accepts your good sportsmanship," Max dissuaded Furizlor from touching Omega X.

"As you say," Furizlor nodded. Standing next to Omega X, he waved to the audience to cheer them both.

Naturally, while some clapped and cheered, the suspicious individuals stayed silent.

"Oh well, good fight, you two!" Davis cheered them.

"Can't deny this Burizalor counterpart isn't a bad guy," Cody said.

"We can't always judge a book by its cover," Ken said.

"Wow, that was a good fight, huh, guys?" Madoka asked her friends.

"Yeah, but disappointed Omega X didn't win," Shu added.

"Hey, we'll have another chance to win in the next match," Sayaka reassured them. "Right, Ayase?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Ayase smiled, unaware Kyoko is giving her a dirty look.

Homura stared quietly at Furizlor. _What are you hiding?_

As Max and Dorothy carried Sora and Biyomon back to the Digidestined's side, Omega X flew back to this team's area. He was met with questions from Takato, Guilmon, and Kotori. Suddenly, Beerusmon brushed the three aside as he hounded the Ascendant.

"Look, I'm sorry, Lord Beerusmon! But I don't know what happened out there!"

Beerusmon snarled. "'Sorry' isn't cutting it, Taichi. Because you lost, you can't compete again! I was betting on you to carry us through!"

"So sorry!" Omega X pleaded, begging off in fear of what the God of Destruction will do to him.

"You couldn't have gone to full strength! Why didn't you?"

"I had thought of that, but I figured just regular Ascendant would've been enough to beat him!"

Takato interjected. "Well, you were dominating him right there before he suddenly kicked you out of the ring."

"What the hell kind of ability did he use on you that made you woozy?" Kotori asked him.

"Technique? Well, I didn't see him employ any technique. He just punched my hand and I felt something like a prick."

"A prick?" Kensuke asked curiously.

"I thought maybe I accidentally punched some spike on his finger. It did sting."

Before anyone else can raise offer questions, Champamon was heard heckling Beerusmon.

"Hey, are you mad, Beerusmon?!" Champamon busted out laughing.

Almost fuming from his brother's taunts, Beerusmon let cooler heads prevail. "No, I'm not mad."

"If that guy was your ace in the hole, boy are you screwed like a pooch!"

Before Beerusmon can flip out and go on a warpath, Whismon stopped him.

"Lord Beerusmon, please calm down and don't listen to him."

As Beerusmon faked a smile and patted Omega X's back, Slade lowered a hand as if he was ready to neutralize the God of Destruction.

"Don't you worry about that loss, Taichi! As long as we're fighting for fun, it's all good!" A jovial Beerusmon said, putting on a facade to trick Champamon.

"Ok, can we get the next contestant to fight Furizlor of Digiverse 6?" The referee called for the next fighter from Beerusmon's team.

"We'll go next," Takato stepped up with Guilmon. He gave a thumbs up to Omega X. "Looks like I'm ready to show y'all the fruits of my training with Max!"

"Good luck, Takato," Omega X nodded in approval.

"Contestant Takato Matsuda and his partner, Guilmon, are up to fight Furizlor next! And what's this? He's turned into some kind of human bird!" The referee said. "A Birdman perhaps?"

With that, Takato transformed into Suzakato and flew down with Guilmon. They faced off with Furizlor. The Corrupt curiously looked over Suzakato.

"I may not be strong like Tai was, but I'm no slouch either," Suzakato pointed to Furizlor.

"Let's give them a good fight, Takato," the Digiverse 6 Corrupt replied. "But I don't plan on losing."

The Tamers and everyone else from the YYGDM dimension cheered Suzakato and Guilmon.

"You can do it, Takato and Guilmon!" Jeri loudly cheered them.

"Don't let your guard down around him!" Yugi yelled out.

"Go, Takatomon!" Terriermon waved a flag with Suzakato and Guilmon's faces on it.

"You guys call that encouragement?" Rika scoffed. She slammed her hands on the railing and shouted passionately. "KICK HIS LIZARD TAIL ASS, TAKATO!"

The sound of Rika's voice stopped Suzakato, who smiled and blushed.

"Ah, the lovely sound of my girl's voice resonates with my burning flames," Suzakato chuckled. He turned, waving to Rika.

"Hey, Takato, should we Biomerge just in case?" Guilmon whispered to his Tamer.

"Only if he pushes my limit," Suzakato said. "That'll be our last resort if need be." _And whatever he used to beat Tai with, I've gotta be vigilant of that, too._

"Contestants Takato and Furizlor, are we ready?" The referee asked the combatants. After they acknowledged, he dropped his hand. "Let's get this on!"

Beerusmon fired a beam that struck the gong, which started the third match.

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Flame of Faith**_ **)**

Furizlor chuckled. "Well, you've seen all I can do. All I have left is my will." He dropped into a fighting stance. "But I'll use that as my weapon to defeat you!"

With that, Furizlor quickly flew at Suzakato and Guilmon. Suzakato grabbed Guilmon and formed a wall of flames, which stopped Furizlor temporarily. Furizlor phased through the flames and found his opponents were gone. He looked over his shoulder and watched WarGrowlmon freshly evolved thanks to Suzakato's D-Ark. WarGrowlmon fired his _**Atomic Blaster**_ , which Furizlor dodged with ease. Furizlor flew up and lobbed blasts that neutralized the half-cybernetic behemoth.

The Corrupt fired eye beams that struck WarGrowlmon, not only stunning but regressing him back to Guilmon.

"Now where's your friend?!" Furizlor yelled out.

Suddenly, a veil of flames materialized behind Furizlor. As he turned, he was faced with wild flames shaped like a avian's face. From this veil of fire, an armored phoenix emerged and slammed into Furizlor.

"Takato just shifted from Beast Human Mode to straight Beast Mode!" Himura cried out.

"Go get him, Takato!" Sailor Mars cheered her former student on.

Suzakato flung Furizlor around and tossed him into the air. As Furizlor quickly stopped himself in mid-air, Suzakato folded his wings and unleashed a fiery barrage. Furizlor unleashed his own variation of Burizalor's _**Death Wave**_ , which he aptly calls his _**Chaos Wave**_. This attack was enough to weather out Suzakato's fiery attacks. Suzakato headed straight for Furizlor and attempted to body slam him.

Furizlor phased and reappeared above Suzakato. Opening his hand, Furizlor dropped an energy ball on Suzakato's back and sent him crashing to the ring. Suzakato's reverted back to his Beast Tamer humanoid form.

"Man, he hits hard…" Suzakato gritted, clenching his right hand. "But, I can't give up!" He watched Rika hollering loudly at him. "And I sure as hell can't let you down, Rika." He watched Furizlor descend near him. "Is that all you've got?!"

Furizlor smirked. "Not even, but I'm glad you're heart's still in this. Your vigor would've made you a perfect candidate for my peacekeeping force."

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Oh well, just thought I'd ask," Furizlor postured and waited for Suzakato to make his next move.

Suzakato wasted no time unleashing his _**Firepalm Blast**_ , shooting it directly for Furizlor. Furizlor narrowly dodged the flames and turned around. Suzakato was already in front of him with hands cupped. A red sphere formed inside Suzakato's palms. Suzakato fired his _**Hazard Wave**_ , blasting Furizlor back. Furizlor was nearly knocked out of the ring.

"Stay on him, Takato!" Rika cheered him on.

"Can he possibly do it?!" Kenta wondered out loud.

"Ugh, so close!" Terriermon tore at the fur on his head.

"We're with you all the way, Takato!" Jeri encouraged.

Sailor Moon cheered loudly. "Let's go, Takato! Win it for the team!"

Sailor Mars watched anxiously, keenly watching Furizlor for suspicious activity. Hiei activated his Jagan Eye to follow their movements.

Suzakato swiftly came behind Furizlor and threw a punch. Furizlor quickly phased out and reappeared behind Suzakato. Furizlor grabbed Suzakato with his tail and tossed him to the ring center. Suzakato sprang up and threw a fire barrage. Furizlor hopped around, dodging the fire blasts.

 _Crap! He's dodging nearly all my attacks! I got lucky hitting him with that Hazard Wave!_ Suzakato thought while flying through Furizlor's beams.

"You've got this, Takato. Just don't drop your guard and look out for his hand," Max muttered.

Kensuke overheard Max. "Seems you've caught on to it, too?"

"We need to be cautious at this point. If he is thinking what I think he is doing, then we might a controversial situation here."

After Furizlor dodged all of Suzakato's attacks, the Warrior of Suzaku beckoned Guilmon in.

"All right, buddy! Plan B!" Suzakato declared as he used his D-Ark to Biomerge with Guilmon. In their place was BlazeGallantmon.

"Since Guilmon is a legal component and partner with Takato, this fusion is legal!" The referee announced.

"This should be more than enough to ensure Takato wins!" Kenta said.

"Don't be too sure," Renamon said.

"Ugh, c'mon, Takato…" grumbled the Digimon Queen. "Don't you dare lose."

Although slightly taken aback by BlazeGallantmon's merger, Furizlor didn't let the Beast Biomerger's presence deter him. He continued to attack BlazeGallantmon with a plethora of Ki blasts. BlazeGallantmon folded his Suzaku wings over himself, absorbing Furizlor's blasts. BlazeGallantmon rushed forward and launched a _**Phoenix Shot**_ from his joust. Furizlor gathered Ki inside his body and utilized a powerful aura that knocked BlazeGallantmon back.

"That all you've got?!" BlazeGallantmon grunted, brandishing his joust.

"Most excellent, Takato. You're doing exactly what I've hoped for providing me a clean and competitive match," Furizlor smirked, lifting and clenching the same hand he used to 'neutralize' Omega X with.

BlazeGallantmon glided forward and shoved his joust forward. Furizlor hopped over the joust from splitting him in two. He somersaulted over BlazeGallantmon and fired a barrage of Ki blasts that rained over the Beast Biomerger Digimon.

In response to Furizlor's attack, BlazeGallantmon's wings ignited into flames and a fiery cloak enveloped over him. He utilized his _**Suzaku Cloak**_ , absorbing Furizlor's blasts.

The Corrupt scoffed. "Damn."

"Suzaku Feather!" BlazeGallantmon summoned a large red feather that dowsed into flames. He gathered the flames, which formed into a weapon Sailor Mars was most familiar with.

"That's my technique!" Sailor Mars gasped.

"Now he's gonna use it to win," Rika smiled coolly.

Having converted the Suzaku Feather into a bow with arrows, BlazeGallantmon grabbed and used it. He fired ten _**Blazing Arrows**_ at Furizlor. Furizlor hastily dodged the fiery arrows. As he flew around the ring, BlazeGallantmon fired over a hundred _**Blazing Arrows**_. Furizlor quickly phased in various directions, dodging every single arrow.

"This is getting to be most troublesome!" Furizlor scowled. "This boy's craftier than Taichi!"

Omega X clapped. "All right, Takato and Guilmon! Keep it up! Hey, Max, you trained them good."

"Thanks, but they put in all the effort," Max said proudly.

"Take his lizard ass down, Takato!" Kotori cheered him on.

Whismon turned to Beerusmon. "He's certainly excellent with ranged attacks."

"Better than Taichi at least," Beerusmon said.

"I can keep this up!" BlazeGallantmon declared, continuing to fire more fiery arrows.

Furizlor kept playing keep away from BlazeGallantmon's arrows. However, one arrow struck Furizlor's back shoulder, stunning him. This left him open for BlazeGallantmon to smack him down with his shield. Furizlor fell hard as BlazeGallantmon lowered his joust near his head.

"Ready to give up?" threateningly asked BlazeGallantmon.

Furizlor gritted nervously. "Damn it." His face was mere inches away from BlazeGallantmon's pointed joust end. "Looks like you got me, Takato. With this, you have no way you can miss me."

"Simply put you don't know how I fight, that's why you're done."

Furizlor stands up, slipping his hand on BlazeGallantmon's unexposed arm.

Upon seeing this, Jacomon, Slade, Renamon, Hiei, Sailor Mars, and Homura observed Furizlor's actions.

"Now take this!" BlazeGallantmon readied a _**Phoenix Shot**_ to blast Furizlor out of the ring.

Suddenly, BlazeGallantmon felt a painful prick and felt groggy for no reason. His vision blurred the same way Omega X's did before. BlazeGallantmon dropped his joust arm and stumbled back seemingly dazed. _What's happening? I can't even see or think straight!_

"Victory is mine!" Furizlor shot toward BlazeGallantmon. He powered energy into his fist and punched BlazeGallantmon's chest hard. The blow cracked the chest armor of the Beast Biomerged and knocked him out.

 **(End theme)**

"No, Takato!" Omega X shouted.

"Shit…!" Max growled.

"Chumley?!" Kazu yelled out.

"Takato!" Jeri cried out.

"Guilmon!" The Digimon cried out together.

The Tamers became more apprehensive with BlazeGallantmon's condition than the match outcome.

Rika jumped over the railing and raced over near the ring's edge. "TAKATO!"

"Ma'am you'll have to step back for your own safety!" The referee called off Rika. "If you enter this ring, Takato will be disqualified!"

"Piss off! That's my boyfriend in there!" Rika rebuked against the referee.

"Sorry, but thems the rules, miss," he backed off from Rika's fiery retort. He checked over BlazeGallantmon, who was out of it. "And your winner is Furizlor!"

Furizlor chortled. "Yes, another victory for our universe."

Once the match was decided, Rika was finally let into the ring to tend to BlazeGallantmon. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Renamon, and Hiei entered the ring, too.

"Oh shit," Kotori cursed. "This isn't looking good for us."

"Now he lost, too?!" Beerusmon gaped in shock over his team's two consecutive losses. He saw Champamon sporting a proud smile.

"Oh my goodness," sighed Whismon.

 _I don't get it! What kind of move is he using to stun them?!_ Metalla X thought. Then, his inner persona, Yamato, chimed in and speculated.

' _ **He has to be cheating. That sneaky son of bitch is hiding something!'**_ Yamato voiced his view on Furizlor.

"No, there's something behind this," Kensuke said.

"You're right, Ken," Slade walked by Kensuke. "And it's time we finally unveil this farce."

Jacomon, too, had similar views as Slade. "This has gone long enough!"

"Jacomon?" Mimi turned as the alien patrolman left with his partner Ryo (DF-616).

"Where is he going?" Palmon wondered, watching Jacomon and Ryo leave.

"Who knows?" Tentomon shrugged.

Mimi watched Jacomon hop over the railing. "He knows something we don't?"

"Objection!" Jacomon interjected Furizlor's 'victory'.

"Jacomon, what is this about?" Mimi asked him.

"I call a foul!" The patrolman declared against the tainted win.

"Mr. Patrolman, what is this about?" The referee demanded from him.

"Furizlor is using a weapon! He's cheating!" Jacomon pointed out.

"Clearly you need your eyes checked, sir, but weapons are legal as long as they're part of the warrior's repertoire," the referee stated. "The official tournament handbook says otherwise. And believe me, I've read that thing many times."

"But the rules state artificially implanted weapons before a match is illegal!" Jacomon reminded him. "Maybe you need to read the weapons page again!"

"The alien creature is right," Hiei interjected. "My Jagan Eye was able to see it all. Check his right arm."

"Yes! He's got a needle in there!" Jacomon pointed to Furizlor.

Homura jumped out of the audience and landed outside.

"You're not going to get far deploying illegal methods," Homura chastised Furizlor, who remained unfazed by the accusations. "Takato clearly had you beat."

"Wait, he cheated?!" Madoka gasped.

"Booo!" Sayaka jeered.

"Reverse the decision and disqualify that jerk!" Kyoko hollered.

"If it were my call, I'd disqualify him if he has anything suspect," Seto assessed the situation.

"Right? I hope the ref makes the right call," Lyn nodded.

"Referee, you best check that man if he has anything to hide!" Yugi yelled to the official.

Kotori punched the railing and growled. "Why I oughta…!"

Champamon stood up fighting back against the accusations. "Hey, hold your tongues! That's low of all of you making false judgments like this!"

Xander protested. "That's correct! I've fought alongside Furizlor and I can attest to his character! He risked his life saving planets from invaders! He's never had to use underhanded means to defeat evil!"

The referee was left stumped as he turned to Furizlor.

"So, you were able to see it all happen, Mr. Patrolman?" Sailor Moon asked Jacomon.

Jacomon nodded and smirked. "Never underestimate my acute eyes."

"If I may, referee search him," Slade requested.

"Well, since you asked," the official nodded as he checked Furizlor's arms. As he scanned the Corrupt's right arm, his fingers tapped on something sharp protrude from a tiny slot on Furizlor's hand. "Ow. Hey, what was…" Just like Omega X and BlazeGallantmon, he, too, felt groggy and saw his own vision blur. "Oooh, maaaan, eveeeerything's spinnnnning…!" He fell back and fell unconscious.

"Ah, see! What did I tell ya?!" Jacomon pointed out the evidence.

"You can't fool us anymore," Homura said.

"And you should be banned, too!" Sailor Moon frowned at the smug Corrupt.

"Explain yourself, Furizlor!" Champamon angrily demanded.

Furizlor raised his right hand. "This is no artificial implant. It's part of my natural body."

The referee quickly came to. "N-No…! There are obvious signs of tampering on that arm. For violating the rules, Furizlor, you've been disqualified! The winner is BlazeGallantmon!"

Jacomon quickly does a victory pose. "Yeah!"

"Hey, Jacomon, this is the first time you've looked cool!" Mimi hollered.

"What the hell?! How can this be?!" Champamon became appalled by this cheating tactic.

"Furizlor, please explain yourself! Why do this?!" Xander was aghast by this reveal.

"Oh, there is no _why_. This is Furizlor's _true_ character," Vadosmon stated plainly. "Those space pirates who attacked those worlds are a part of an underground crime syndicate and Lord Furizlor is their leader."

"No, it can't be!" Xander denied this.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Freeza's Scheme**_ **)**

Furizlor chortled evilly, revealing his true colors. "Yes, it's true. I instigate wars and end them myself. I then buy the ravaged worlds for the bargain prices. Then I profit from the reconstruction right after restoration. That's my business scheme and I'm proud of it. I am both the problem and solution."

Omega X sighed. "Well, why am I not surprised?"

Beerusmon added. "And his business approach isn't any different from Burizalor's either."

"Playing the genuine hero to conceal his nefarious plans? Cleverly well played," Whismon commented.

"Yeah, even from a different universe, Burizalor would never play the hero," Metalla X truthfully stated.

"Just the thought of it is wrong," Omega X concurred.

As his true character came out, everyone from Digiverse 7's side jeered Furizlor like no tomorrow. Furizlor shrugged, unfazed by the jeers and disparaging insults being thrown his way. He delightfully soaked in their contempt, which would make his Digiverse 7 counterpart proud.

"You underhanded jerk…" BlazeGallantmon rose, giving Furizlor a dirty look. "You couldn't beat me, so you had to cheat. If anyone's walking out with disgrace, it's you."

"Boy, keep telling yourself that, but we know who really won. Underestimating me was your big mistake."

Sailor Mars faced Furizlor. "I promise you won't get far now we know your secret."

Homura nodded. "He won't need to since he's gotten disqualified."

"No, but _you_ are on our shit list, buddy," Rika gave Furizlor a look that could kill, but the Corrupt shrugged her off. "C'mon, Takato, we're getting you out of here."

"No, I've gotta stay if that guy's getting disqualified…" BlazeGallantmon muttered.

Champamon confronted Vadosmon.

"Hey, why did you go and pick a cheater like him to be on my team?!" Champamon asked.

She nonchalantly replied. "Well, you never told me to take the fighter's morality into consideration. I believe in your words you told me, 'I don't care. Just bring me any fighters you can find to fight for me.'"

Furizlor walked off stage smugly grinning. "Well, I wish you luck on your next match."

Having seen enough of the 'stain', Champamon prepared to cleanse him with a blast.

"You little bug, you've shamed me for the last time! Now be gone!" Champamon snarled.

 **(End theme)**

"Hold on! There's no need for that!" Kotori called out. "He ain't getting off the hook that easily! I'll put him down!" She quickly landed on MetalSeadramon's head and descended toward the ring.

"Miss are you sure? He's already been..."

She stopped the referee. "I'm not going to let a cheater get off the hook. Heck let him use his stupid little needle I'm not scared! On top of that, after I knock this bastard out, I want Takato and Tai reinstated."

Champamon rose up from his seat in anger. "I don't think so foolish woman! Maybe he did admit to cheating but you didn't catch it quick enough! I'll allow one fighter from your side back in, but not both."

Naturally this displeased several people in the crowd.

"That's complete bullshit." Himura muttered.

"Yeah, what's up with that?!" Kazu reproved this idea.

"Hey, you fat bunny, you better let our two guys fight! They got screwed!" Terriermon snapped.

"First off, he's a cat and two he can hear you," Henry clamped his mouthy partner's mouth shut for everyone's sake.

"Agreed, but what can we do at this point? We should be glad at least one of them can get back in." Yusuke added.

"That's totally bogus," Argo groaned.

"Yeah, this sucks!" Kyoko cursed her disapproval.

"Booo!" Sayaka and Tsugumi jeered.

Inori turned to Shu. "Why can't they let them both in?"

Shu nodded. "I wish I knew. They both deserve to get back in."

Gai added. "He did get disqualified at least."

"Maybe not since Kotori's demanding a match with him!" Madoka watched Kotori step near the ring.

 **(Cue** _ **Ambiguous**_ **\- GARNiDELiA (TV Size))**

"Kotori, are you crazy?!" Philippe called out, to which she winked to him.

Kotori looked at both BlazeGallantmon and Rika. "Takato says he's withdrawing."

"What? No way, I can still fight!" BlazeGallantmon shouted.

Rika nodded. "C'mon, Takato, you have some sore spots that need to be rubbed."

"But…"

"No buts, Takato. _Now_ ," the Digimon Queen sternly demanded, causing BlazeGallantmon to obediently fall in line.

"Yes, ma'am."

Kotori mouthed a 'Thank you' to Rika, to which the ginger-haired girl replied with a 'Just win'.

"Hey, I can't be satisfied until I've purged that little shit stain!" Champamon snapped. "Quit making all the decisions without my consent, jerks!"

"Why not let them?" Vadosmon asked. "The disqualification's been removed and the opponent's withdrawing. It's our victory. There's no loss on our side."

"I know, but…"

"You want to lose to your brother?"

"Hell no! Ok, Furizlor, win this next fight and I'll forgive you for tarnishing my stupendous reputation! Win the fight after that and I'll consider endorsing you financially like we agreed! Deal?!"

Furizlor responded with a sneaky evil grin.

"Ugh, that's the look of someone with no respect for anyone," Beerusmon sighed.

"Just like you, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon snarked.

"Hey, woman! Take care of his guy to ease my stress!" Beerusmon ordered Kotori.

Irked by his lack of manners, Kotori scoffed. "I have a name, y'know, jerk. Ok, MetalSeadramon, let's kick some lizard ass!"

With that, Kotori transformed into Valkyrie Brunhilde. Brunhilde landed in the ring and faced off with Furizlor. Takato's friends and colleagues returned to their seats.

"You want me to keep my victory? You're going to regret that, woman."

Brunhilde snorted. "Shut up. Your voice annoys me."

Furizlor frowned. "Does it? Too bad."

The Valkyrie dropped into a fighting stance. "I'm knocking you out for Tai and Takato!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Heated Inferno, Enter Metalla X**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Ok, a different cliffhanger from _Battle Supremacy_ movie edition. Instead, the next chapter will start off with Brunhilde vs. Furizlor.

Speaking of Furizlor, I incorporated the anime!Frost nefarious backstory for him. He is truly the Digiverse 6 Burizalor. Both fights with Furizlor remain largely the shame. There's some dialogue alterations and I've incorporated a deleted scene that involved Joe commenting on Furizlor's hypothetical 'second form' (in _Battle Supremacy_ , it was a deleted scene in Chapter 4).

Omega X and BlazeGallantmon could've beaten him. The latter showed more of an impressive showing, and like just like Takato don't get discouraged. This arc is far from over and if you've already read _Battle Supremacy_ you know I have something cool planned for Takato to make up for this. ;)

Next time, it's Valkyrie Brunhilde vs. Furizlor and the start of Magettamon's fights. Also as the next chapter implies, Metalla X steps into the fray.

Until next chapter, send a review and see you soon!


	33. The Heated Inferno, Enter Metalla X

**A/N:** Tournament is still going. Furizlor's exposed as a cheater and Brunhilde decides to take him on. And what about Metalla X's involvement in this?

This chapter will include a few intermission scenes, especially a new scene I never originally showed in _Battle Supremacy_.

Anyway, enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act IV: Battle Supremacy  
**_ _ **Chapter XXXIII: The Heated Inferno, Enter Metalla X**_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Nameless Planet/Digiversal Arena**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Scariness**_ **)**

In the fighter's area, BlazeGallantmon split back into Takato and Guilmon. Takato looked at Tai with a serious expression.

"Guess you're going back in, Tai," he said.

Tai was shocked.

"Look we know what's at stake. It's better you go back in than me. I'll get my chance at a good fight someday."

Kensuke sighed. "For the record, I'm still going last."

"Max, I'm sorry what happened with me out there," Takato sighed shamefully. "You're probably disappointed."

"I'm not. That jerk cheated you out of your victory. You're still a winner in our eyes," Max said. "Don't worry, now that Tai's back in, we have him, Kensuke, Matt, and Kotori."

Takato clenched his fists. "And besides, I would never settle on a disqualification win. I want to win fair and square like a true champion would!"

"That's the spirit, Takato," Guilmon agreed with his Tamer.

"C'mon, Kotori! Take this cheating jerk down!" Takato cheered her on.

Furizlor chortled haughtily at his fresh opponent. "Oh please, a woman? I'm shaking." He mocked as he flexed his arm with the poison needle on it.

"You'll be doing more than that after I knock your cheating ass out." She threatened him back with a glare. Not taking any chances, Brunhilde turned Dai-Valkyrie mode.

The referee threatened. "Furizlor, I will disqualify you if you use that again!"

Furizlor waved it off. "She's already consented to allow me to use it."

"Fine! Contestants Brunhilde and Furizlor ready?! Begin!"

 **(End theme)**

Once the bell gonged, Furizlor ran forward after the referee reluctantly started the match.

"You won't be able to do anything once I..." Suddenly, he got cut off when Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde rushed him. Her right arm was imbued with blue fire. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

 _ **BANG!**_

Just like that, Furizlor went flying into the air and crash landed outside the ring unconscious.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **[S]**_ **)**

"Contestant Furizlor is out of bounds! Match goes to Brunhilde!"

"For the record, I held back. That cheating prick wasn't worth going all out on." She grunted, turning off her blue flames.

"Dang she punked him out!" Tike said impressed.

Keke smiled at this. "At least she kept her word, and now Tai's back in at least."

Max heard Tike, Kara, and David's loud cheering. He also overheard Keke's optimistic take on their situation with a smile.

"AW YEAH! DIGIVERSE 7 WINS!" Kazu and Guardromon hollered.

"Great showing, Kotori!" Himura cheered his ex.

"Yes, that'll show that cheater!" Jeri clapped.

"Nice hit, Kotori!" Philippe called out, happy for his cousin.

After Brunhilde cold clocks Furizlor with one punch, Sasha jumps out of her shouting.

"HELL YEAH!" Sasha screamed at the top of her lungs, causing her friends, particularly Philippe.

Philippe and the others gawked at Sasha, who blushed and propped back in her seat.

Sasha squeaked. "Whoops sorry."

Philippe chuckled, patting her shoulder. "You're coming out of your shell more, Sasha. And this is without Skuld pestering you to do so, right?"

"Yeah… thanks, I guess," Sasha muttered, trying to hide her blush. "I just got excited Kotori won."

"Hey, we're all excited she won. Don't feel embarrassed," Inumon said.

Terriermon snickered. "Not so shy anymore, ain't ya, Sasha?"

"Yeah, shame that Takato can't get another shot though." Rika said in a pissed tone.

"It is a shame," Sailor Mars concurred with Rika.

"But at least that jerk is out of the game!" Sailor Moon said.

"And likely out for the rest of the event," Tuxedo Kamen said, cringing over Brunhilde's one punch knockout.

"Yeah, that's the way, Kotori!" Lyn stood up, yelling out to her. "That'll show that jerkass who's boss!"

Seto stayed seated as his wife raved and ranted like crazy. "Just go nuts, honey. Like I'd ever stop you."

"A'ight, we're back in the game!" Joey pumped his fist up.

"And it took Kotori to turn things around for us," Tea added.

"She's my kind of girl! Nice one shot, hun!" Mai yelled out.

"And now we've tied up with Digiverse 6," BanchoLeomon conversed with the Digidestined and the D3s.

"Yeah, and Tai's back in so I'm liking our chances now!" Mimi said.

"But we know nothing about our other opponents," Pikkan said, observing Magettamon, Xander, and Hit. _That purple warrior is someone to look out for._

"Not to mention that Xander guy is an Ascendant!" Kara said.

"I wonder if he can go super like we can?" David speculated.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Sora said.

"Yeah, that Xander guy does have me curious," Dorothy added.

 **(End theme)**

Champamon growled at this development. "Fine, you fools want fire? I'll fight hard with fire. Magettamon get in there!"

The large metallic robot drank from a metallic cup containing what looked like lava. He finished and hopped down into the ring.

"Fire vs. Fire? I'd say Kotori's got this." Sasha said confident for her leader.

Philippe nodded. "Yeah, of course she'll win this, Sasha. I mean, she saved our world from Loki, Mist, and the Lokar! She went to great lengths bringing my soul back and together we stopped Second Ragnarok!"

As Magettamon walked into the ring's center, Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde looked up at him with a stumped look.

"Who let the Iron Giant in here?" She sardonically asked.

"Dunno, but don't underestimate him," MetalSeadramon advised her.

Magettamon grunted, pounding his chest a few times as steam puffed out of him.

Brunhilde's puzzled look shifted to serious mode. _Ok, let's recap, Kotori. You beat Loki with Ymir's armor. Beat both Mist and Grimhilde's asses after they put on that armor. And just beat my crazy fascist counterpart. You've got a sound track record. Beating Iron Giant here should be a cakewalk!_

"Contestants Brunhilde and Magettamon begin!" The referee signaled for them to start.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Daimon**_ **)**

Both immediately lashed out with fire and lava, but when the two attacks collided it exploded nearly sending the flames and lava into the audience.

"Holy crap that nearly hit us!" Inumon yelled out.

"Kotori! Don't put out too much of your flames!" Himura cried out.

Beerusmon sighed and stood up. "Perhaps we need a barrier to contain this fight? After all, we wouldn't want the audience getting fired now would we, brother?"

Champamon wanted to retort but Vadosmon nodded at this.

"He has a point, here I'll make one."

However as she did this and also made sure the referee left the ring as well, Ken, Slade, and several others went on alert.

 _They're not serious are they?! Why didn't they just put a barrier around the crowd?_ Kensuke thought.

Slade caught this. _I don't know, but I'm impressed you caught what's just happened. Kotori's chances of winning this match just dropped a lot!_

' _ **This may be more challenging for Kotori than we think due to that barrier.'**_ The Houou informed Mars.

Mars responded urgently. _You're right! Fire cuts off air… and that barrier Vadosmon is putting up seems to be quite sturdy!_

"This will make fighting much better since I don't have to worry about cutting loose." Brunhilde approved as she launched another blast of blue fire at Magettamon hitting him dead on.

However to her shock as well as the crowds, it didn't seem to do all that much damage.

The Valkyrie gaped in aghast. "What in the…?!"

"Ha!" Champamon called out jumping from his seat. "Magettamon's body is made by a special form of chrome digizoid capable of withstanding even the toughest heat while containing the lava inside him! You can't beat him with fire alone, woman."

Brunhilde was shocked by this; enough to where Magettamon fired lava from his mouth almost hitting her, but she dodged at the last second.

 _I'll have to go physical then if I want to win this… why do I feel so hot though?_ Sure enough she was beginning to sweat from the building heat.

"Kotori!" MetalSeadramon dramatically yelled out for his Tamer.

"Kotori!" Philippe noticed his cousin's dilemma.

"That stupid girl's going to get herself killed!" Metalla X berated the Valkyrie.

"Oh crap, that barrier's just given her a disadvantage!" Omega X said apprehensively.

"Congratulations, Beerusmon. You just fucked your own fighter." Slade said irking him.

"What do you mean?!"

Slade pointed out as the others began to see it as well.

Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde was able to dodge Magettamon's lava, but that was all she could relatively do as any strike she got in didn't seem to work. Her sweating increased.

"You allowed a barrier to surround the ring cutting off air from outside! Humans need air in order to breathe! That robot doesn't. Combine the fact they're both using attacks that generate heat..."

Omega X realised what this meant. "She's going too..." He turned to the ring. "KOTORI WITHDRAW!"

Everyone on the Digiverse 7 side grew more apprehensive about Brunhilde's scary situation.

"You heard him! Please just pull out, cousin!" Philippe pleaded to her.

"Winning isn't worth this trouble!" Jeri said.

Brunhilde looked back with a shocked face. "Are you kidding me?! I've got this!" She stood ready to fight, but she was now panting and sweating more profusely.

"No, you don't!" Kensuke yelled out. "You can't win this fight under these conditions!"

Magettamon tried to take advantage of her being distracted, but she hopped and kicked him down to the ring floor, but he quickly got back up.

"Just pull out, Kotori! This is getting too dangerous!" MetalSeadramon begged his Tamer to withdraw.

"See I can handle this!" She called back confidently, but it was becoming clear to others, especially as the heat began to go through the barrier. Despite the flames being contained within, her chances of victory were dimming.

" _ **KOTORI!**_ " Philippe, Sasha, Himura, Jeri, and MetalSeadramon yelled out concerned as she lunged at Magettamon again.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **An Antagonistic Battle**_ **)**

Things were only getting worse for Brunhilde as time went on. The intensifying fire wasn't helping.

"She's being too stubborn!" MetalSeadramon complained. Although he wanted to enter, the temperature wouldn't allow him, as by this point the heat was affecting even the crowd.

"Why won't she concede?!" Keke asked concerned.

Himura growled. "Her pride obviously..." He paled as the flames intensified.

Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde's body was getting sluggish due to her air supply being cut off.

 _I can't lose to something like this…! Not after all I've done, how far I've come!_ She thought before summoning more blue fire which she put into an intense blast that managed to knock Magettamon over, but it wasn't long before he got back up.

"What did I just say woman?! You can't beat him with fire!" Champamon taunted.

Philippe had enough. " _ **KOTORI!**_ " He yelled standing up from his seat. "If you don't surrender, I'm going to make you!" This shocked everyone.

"What are you talking about?!" Brunhilde snapped back while staggering back from the heat. At this point it was clear she had heatstroke. She panted hard, trying to breath, but was losing oxygen. _It's times like this I wish I absorbed that Moon Force Crystal and turned my body into a goddess… having no oxygen wouldn't be a problem! I could've won this, but that's neither here nor there! Shit, I'm fu-!_ She remembered her crystal lost most of its potency after her battle with Dea Mist, losing access to her Silver Valkyrie powers.

"I'm going to enter the ring and make you stop!"

People looked at him like he was crazed.

"He's not serious, is he?!" Omega X asked shocked at Philippe's behavior.

"If he runs in there now, the heat will combust his body into pieces." Whismon noted. "Why would he do something so foolish?"

"Because Kotori is his cousin, and she's too stubborn to quit." Kensuke responded.

Sure enough after Magettamon knocked her down with a hard punch, Philippe started running towards the ring.

"Philippe!" Jaguarmon called to him. As she got close, the heat drove her back. "Please get out of there!"

"STOP!" Sasha and Himura called out to him, but given his super speed no one could stop him, not even Hiei, but right as he prepared to leap into the ring, Brunhilde finally fell forward.

"ALL RIGHT! I for..." However she hit the ground before she could finish, this stopped Philippe who stopped as well, allowing Himura and Hiei to grab him.

However, the referee who had vacated the area due to the heat did not hear Brunhilde's declaration. Due to this, Magettamon prepared to punch her again, but right before his fist could connect.

"Magettamon stop!" Vadosmon called out. "You've won!"

 **(End theme)**

Magettamon stopped and turned to look at her, but then looked around as she pointed back at the Digiverse 7 fighters. Omega X had his hands set up for a Terra Beam. Kensuke had become Tsukuyomimon and had his Miracle Kindness Cannon pointed out, too.

"If you had landed that punch just now, they would've blown you away. Put her out of the ring!"

Magettamon complied and dropped Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde out of the ring. The referee saw this from his vantage point.

"Contestant Brunhilde is out! Magettamon is the winner!"

Champamon cheered at this. Tsukuyomimon used his _**Instant Movement**_ to collect Brunhilde quickly and got her out of the heat. He brought her to the others. As he set her down, Brunhilde turned back into Kotori.

"Told you! You can't beat our team in a fire battle!" Champamon taunted as most checked on Kotori.

Kensuke returned to the fighter's area.

"Kotori!" Takato and Guilmon called out as they raced over to see her.

MetalSeadramon hung his head. His eyes teared up seeing Kotori's condition.

"That stupid barrier costed her! If only that hadn't been put up, she would've had a better chance." Slade muttered.

Metalla X overheard him and smirked a bit looking at the barrier as if he knew what needed to be done.

"Kotori, please wake up!" Takato shook her, trying to revive her.

"Let me handle this," MetalSeadramon prepared to wake her with a gentle water blast, but Omega X stopped him.

"That won't be necessary, MetalSeadramon," Omega X said as Kotori started stirring.

"Kotori!" Philippe called out as Whismon produced a stretcher for Omega X to put Kotori on.

Members of the audience still gossiped and worried over Kotori's condition following the scary turn of events.

"I can't imagine how Philippe and Himura must be feeling right about now," Jeri muttered worryingly.

"Ugh just what was Beerusmon thinking?! He put our friend at risk!" Rika ranted. "And now we're down another fighter!"

Renamon nodded. "Yes, not exactly Beerusmon's best decision."

Inumon watched Himura leave. "Hey, wait up! Renamon, make sure no one takes my seat."

"You needn't worry," the yellow vulpine replied.

"Kotori really should've conceded," Lyn commented. "I get she's stubborn, but there's no harm giving up."

"But it didn't sound like the referee heard Kotori," Tea added.

"You're right. With all that was going on and the flames surrounding the ring, the referee wisely avoided getting caught in the crossfires," Yugi stated.

"Tell me, Kaiba. What would you've been your call?" Mai asked the KaibaCorp CEO.

"Stopped the match, what else?" Kaiba replied plainly.

"Yeah right, like I'd believe that," scoffed Joey.

"He actually would, Joey," Lyn interjected.

"Either way, Kotori was put in a bad situation," Sailor Mars spoke up. "And this is not right."

"I hope she'll recover quickly," Sailor Moon said.

"I wouldn't worry," Sasha said. "Us Valkyries self heal very quickly. She'll be back on her feet sooner than you think."

"That's no lie," Henry said. "I mean, Kotori recovered pretty well after her fights with Loki and Mist."

Rika nodded. "I envy her. I wish I had her ridonkulous levels of toughness."

Mimi sighed. "That poor girl. I hope she'll be ok."

Izzy added. "If what her friends say about her is true, she should recover."

"I really don't see how. I mean, she nearly got burned to crisp," the Bearer of Sincerity had her doubts.

"Well, even getting burned, we saw how she was able to resist the intense heat," BanchoLeomon said. "And even if takes her a while to recovery, I believe some of her friends are healers."

"So who's going in next?" Kensuke asked.

Metalla X growled. "I am."

Omega X, however, was skeptical. "Shouldn't you wait for the heat to drop back down?"

Metalla X hardly showed concern. "I can handle a little heat."

This only irked Tsukuyomimon. _I don't recall him being this arrogant. Could Yamakins be trying to come back out?_

"Well, looks like Matt is going in next," Sora pointed out to Metalla X descending near the ring.

"Be careful, dad," Keke murmured.

Athena clamped her hands. "Please beat him, grandpa Matt."

Dimitri frowned. "Don't let your guard down, father."

"Contestants Metalla X has entered! Both combatants ready… and please don't burn the whole place up. Begin!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Inescapable Fear**_ **)**

Metalla X entered the barrier and began expanding his energy to the point where it exploded the barrier into glass shards, The end result sent them flying all over the place. Thankfully most in the crowd were unharmed, but those in the fighter areas had to dodge or block the glass. Hit the Hitmon barely flinched as he caught a shard between two fingers like it was nothing. While this did release the heat, it didn't take long for it to cool down as it was no longer contained in a single area.

"Vadosmon, why did you make such a weak barrier?" Champamon asked.

"Well to be fair it was only for the fire contestants. Now that there's only one left it shouldn't be a problem."

Champamon sighed and wanted to facepalm but didn't.

"Matt, you dummy what do you think you're doing!?" Mimi snapped at him.

However, the next thing he did triggered some reactions from the crowd and Omega X as he took a familiar stance and thrust his arms out, powering up at the same time.

"Father are you crazy?!" Dimitri yelled out. "You're really going for that move in here!?"

Metalla X didn't hear him as he started charging up energy.

"What is he doing?!" Mars wondered out loud.

' _ **A very powerful attack is coming. That much I know for sure.'**_ The Houou pathed to her as Metalla X charged up to the point where his energy started flowing all over the planet they were on.

 **(End theme)**

Omega X, Takato & Guilmon, and Xander were amazed by this output of strength. Tsukuyomimon and Slade, however, had different opinions as Magettamon's own aura started flaring up and he beat his chest to show he wasn't intimidated.

"He's going to nuke the ring." Tsukuyomimon muttered.

"Assuming Mr. Roboto doesn't fold first, Ken," Slade responded as Metalla X unleashed _**Final Blaze**_.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Smash an Enemy**_ **)**

As he let loose, he fired off a huge amount of yellow energy towards Magettamon, who counter fired with a beam of lava. However, when the two moves struck each other, the energy tore through the lava stream impacting against Magettamon's face. He was still producing enough lava to keep the attack at bay.

"What in the hell is that thing made of?!" Yusuke asked shocked.

"A powerful metal alloy unknown to us?" Hiei wondered the same.

Nearly everyone else were flabbergasted not just with Metalla X's move, but the fact Magettamon was blocking it.

Tike analyzed. "Wow this guy must be tougher than Virus!"

David spat out. "It blew half his body off from what I remember!"

"That's cause Virus took the move head on without blocking because he wanted to prove how tough he was. This robot countered an opposing move and thus slowed down the Final Blaze a bit, but it's not over." Dimitri assessed the fight.

Sure enough Magettamon was getting dizzy trying to keep the _ **Final Blaze**_ back.

"Keep going grandpa Matt!" Athena cheered out.

"Just a bit more and he'll be out!" Mimi cheered as well.

An explosion soon occurred and Magettamon was left reeling. Metalla X came rushing in for a punch. Magettamon regained his composure and lifted his arms to block.

"This is the end!" Metalla X yelled out as punched Magettamon hard. "YOU PIECE OF METAL JUNK!"

This statement caused Magettamon to lose his composure and thus his footing. Metalla X hit him so hard he tore out a good chunk of the ring to punch the robot to the floor. Champamon's smug demeanor was gone, replaced by pure shock shared by several members of the crowd as Magettamon crashed onto the floor. Eyes bulged wide open as the referee came to check on him.

"Contestant Magettamon is out! Metalla X wins!" He called out as Metalla X powered down and returned to the fighter's area.

 **(End theme)**

"Well, I didn't see that coming," Varuna sardonically said.

"It's not that he won that was predictable, it's _how_ he won," Orcus noticed. "It is just me or did it sound like Magettamon froze after Matt insulted him."

"Come to think of it, you're right!" Eris pointed out.

"It's so stupid, it actually worked?" Sedna balked at this outcome.

"Genius move, father," Dimitri sarcastically muttered.

"Give me some water." Metalla X demanded.

Whismon produced a vial of it which he drank.

"What happened to not worrying about the heat?" Tsukuyomimon asked.

Metalla X growled. "Shut up." He continued drinking as Whismon sighed.

"Was it really necessary to go so far?" Whismon asked.

This inquiry confused the three fighters until they saw Botamomon trying to comfort a crying Magettamon.

"What's up with him?" Tsukuyomimon asked.

"Being a Metal Man, he's very sensitive to his appearance, insults like the one Metalla X gave him can all but crush his fighting spirit."

Most in the crowd facefaulted at this development.

"So, I was right!" Sailor Orcus cried out. "That poor robot!"

Guardromon wanted to tear up. "I know exactly how he feels! Even us machines have feelings, too!"

Kazu patted Guardromon's shoulder. "It's ok to be sensitive, dude."

"But, you're no Metal Man. Are you, Guardromon?" Kenta asked him.

"He is to me," Kazu said.

"The way Matt insulted Magettamon, it almost made me believe that Yamato persona resurfaced to rear his ugly head," Pikkan said.

"Well, he did come back recently. So, he might be taking over Matt spontaneously," BW assumed.

"I really hope not," Keke sighed. "I really thought that Yamato persona was gone for good."

"Can't get rid of an asshole that easily," Sonja remarked.

"Yeah, but that was Matt and not Yamato, right?" Sheila wondered.

"It was Matt, but I'm sure he didn't know that robot had sensitive feelings," Mimi said.

Jacomon frowned. "For his sake, I hope so, Mimi."

Tsukuyomimon didn't care about the situation and powered back down into Kensuke.

"Makes his strength seem like a lie." Omega X said.

Kensuke sighed. "He was still able to take Kotori out, and the fact he threatened to hit her while she was down gets no sympathy from me."

The referee made an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to need some time to fix the ring! So we'll take an hour long intermission."

"Maybe we should go check on Kotori to see how she's doing." Kensuke suggested.

Omega X nodded, but Metalla X didn't care.

"I'm staying here, I'm going back in when the matches resume," Metalla X said.

Slade shrugged. "At least go use the bathroom so you don't piss yourself from all that water you guzzled down." He said this which irked Metalla X.

"SHUT UP!"

Slade held out a cellphone. "You want me to call Blazer?"

Metalla X went quiet immediately and shivered as Slade followed Kensuke.

"I think you need to be able to fight at a higher level than what I've currently restrained you too." Slade said to Kensuke, which confused him.

"Isn't being on par with SS3 enough?"

Slade shook his head. "Power levels don't mean crap these days. I'll explain as I fix your restraints. By the way, don't let that training we did go to waste."

"You mean that technique you taught me? Sure I didn't forget." Kensuke muttered as Slade messed with his restraints.

Meanwhile on the Lost Kingdom audience section, Sayaka stood to grab snacks and drinks.

Sayaka offered. "Does anyone want anything? Candy, snacks, hotdogs, soda, water, ice cream, anything?"

"Um, I'd like some ice cream!" Madoka raised her hand.

Homura added. "I'm ok with just bottled water."

"Bring me all the candy and sodas you can bring," Mana smirked.

"Just water for me," Gai cleared his throat.

"Inori, you want to share ice cream?" Shu asked his pink-haired friend.

"Sure."

"Kyoko? Ayase? Argo? Tsugumi?" Sayaka asked the others.

"Some candy for me!" Tsugumi said as her cat ears and tail twitched in response to sugary treats.

"Just a hotdog for me," Argo replied.

"Well, I want…!" Kyoko and Ayase said in unison until they stopped and looked each other in the eyes. They quickly turned their back on each other, huffing and grumbling.

Sayaka sweatdropped. "I'll take that as a 'gimmie anything you can find'. Ok, I'll be right back!"

"Hold on! Let me help!" Ayase offered as she jumped out of her seat and followed Sayaka.

Kyoko scowled and rushed down the stairs to stop Ayase. On her way down, she tripped over her own foot and fell, failing to stop Ayase.

"Kyoko!" Madoka, Shu, and Inori cried out together.

"Hey, Kyoko! Wait!" Argo yelled out to his foster sister.

"Kyoko?" Sayaka gasped as she hurried over and offered a hand to help.

 **(Cue Guilty Crown OST -** _ **Friends**_ **)**

Kyoko quickly brushed Sayaka's hand aside and whirled around.

"Stupid idiot, who the hell are you going to choose?! Am I nothing compared to Ayase?!" Kyoko snapped as she dashed off into a narrow tunnel toward outside the tournament arena.

"Kyoko, wait!" Sayaka called to her.

Ayase looked down, feeling bad for interjecting into Sayaka and Kyoko's friendship.

"Ayase, I'm sorry you had to see that," Sayaka apologized to her.

"I'll go get her, guys," Madoka said.

"Are you sure, Madoka? You want me to come?" Homura asked.

"I'll be ok, Homura," the pink-haired Puella replied with a reassuring smile. She bolted down the stairs and followed Kyoko.

"I hope she can reason with Kyoko," Shu sighed.

"Oh, c'mon, isn't it obvious? Kyoko has a thing for Sayaka, but Ayase got in the way of their budding relationship," Mana nonchalantly explained, causing Sayaka and Ayase to consider Kyoko's feelings. "It's a fact Sayaka has a thing for redhead tomboys, but now she's put herself in some kinda Catch-22 situation. It's either make Kyoko happy or pleasing Ayase here." She gave Sayaka a curt smile. "So, who are you really smitten for? The snarky, apple-eating tomboy with a potty mouth who's grown into quite the hot stuff, or the tall, athletic tomboy with a killer curvy body and nice ass?"

Upon hearing this, Ayase folded her arms over her chest and blushed.

"C'mon now, sis! Knock it off!" Shu was taken aback by Mana's outspoken view on their group's love triangle situation.

"It's not quite simple, y'all," Sayaka said flustered.

"Oh cut the crap," Mana sighed. "Either tell Kyoko how you feel and make amends with her, or break it off with her and go with Ayase. Or…" A devious, perverted grin adorned the woman's face.

"...what?" Sayaka gulped.

"There's always the third option and one where everyone wins!"

Gai facepalmed. "Mana, not everyone's willing to go that route."

Homura calmly interjected. "Three-way relationships are possible, but very difficult to manage long term. Sayaka, you have to decide what's best for you."

Before Sayaka can speak up, Ayase patted her shoulder.

"Whatever you decide, I'll be ok, but this is your choice."

"You guys aren't making this easy…" Sayaka blushed.

"Is it true you have feelings for Sayaka, Ayase?" Tsugumi asked her friend.

"Ye-Yeah…" Ayase confessed. "But I thought you knew?"

"I didn't want to believe it, but I've noticed you've been around Sayaka. I mean, after we beat the Da'ath Organization, you and her became neighbors. Then, you two became more than just _friends_ ," Tsugumi pointed out how their relationship would eventually blossom.

Argo added his view on Kyoko's situation. "I've always wondered who sis had a crush on. For a while I thought was some lame pretty boy. Hell, I thought you and Kyoko were just buddies since they've been friends for a long time, Sayaka. But damn, I didn't know it went beyond that and now I learn you have a thing for Ayase?!"

"And you're supposed to be her foster brother?!" Tsugumi scoffed, poking the side of Argo's face.

"Hey, knock it off!"

Sayaka's face turned red like a beet. "C'mon, guys! This is embarrassing!"

"Hey now, let's not pry in anyone's business!" Shu shouted. "What Sayaka, Kyoko, and Ayase do with their privacy shouldn't be said out loud!"

Inori nodded. "That's right." She stood up and to everyone's shock scolded everyone. "You should all be ashamed. Sayaka is free to decide whoever she loves most. We should be supportive of who she ends up with."

Mana giggled. "Wow, Inori, didn't peg you down to be the outspoken type. Usually that's my job. Bravo." She gave Inori a golf clap.

Sayaka and Ayase exchanged looks briefly before turning around. They mulled over what was best for their relationship, but also considered Kyoko's feelings.

"Ayase, could it be the reason why you and Kyoko have a rocky relationship is because she nearly got you killed?" Gai asked her.

"Oh, that's right! There was that instance when some Meta jerks attacked our base!" Tsugumi recalled. "These Metas had it out for us and decided to bomb us."

"Yes, and when Kyoko tried to fight a Meta off, she knocked away a bomb that exploded near me," Ayase gasped upon realizing where their rocky relationship started. "Thankfully I wasn't wounded badly, but I took it out on Kyoko. Sayaka tried to mend the differences between us."

"And now she thinks you're the wall between our relationship, Ayase," Sayaka said. _I wonder if Kyoko is still willing to reciprocate her feelings for me._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Outside the arena, Kyoko curses and sulks over her jealousy of Sayaka bonding with another girl.

 _Damn! What the hell does Ayase have that I don't?!_ Kyoko thought disdainfully.

"Kyoko!"

Kyoko's ears picked up on Madoka's sweet voice. She sighed without even glancing over her shoulder.

"Look, don't even try to butter me up, pinky," the redhead scoffed.

"I'm not. I just didn't want you to go anywhere alone. Besides, we're all friends here."

"Did Sayaka or that long-legged bimbo send ya?"

"Nope, I came here on my own!"

Sighing, Kyoko turned and gave Madoka an annoyed look. "Oh, I see. Figures you'd always look out for us."

"Is there a problem here?" Came another voice belonging to none other than Sailor Varuna, who went on a walk with Sailor Quaoar.

 **(Cue RWBY Vol. 1 OST -** _ **I Burn**_ **(Yellow Trailer))**

"Oh, you're Sailor Varuna!" Madoka noticed the Kuiper.

"Hey, sup?" Varuna smirked, shifting her view on Kyoko. "What's up with you, red? Why the attitude? Don't think me and my friends didn't notice the commotion back there."

"It's none of your business, blondie…" Before Kyoko could walk away, Varuna put a hand on her.

"When it comes to lesbian relationships, I make it my business," Varuna said, sitting down with Kyoko. "So, spill."

"Ok, look. Sayaka had this opportunity to ditch me after all the crap we went through for some long-legged bimbo butch. Ayase is just some regular human, but Sayaka and I are magical girls!"

Varuna scoffed and nodded dismissively. "What does it matter if that Ayase girl is human, magical girl, or some kind of alien? If Sayaka's fallen for her, then you should be supportive of her. What do you think? Besides, that _bimbo_ as you call her somehow managed to attract Sayaka."

"Yeah, true, but…"

"And looking at Ayase, she's freaking hot," Varuna admitted. "Speaking as a gay woman myself, she's got one hell of a killer body with a nicely shaped butt and chest. As hot as she is, I'd never give Helena up for anyone else. Helena is the love of my life."

Kyoko sulked a bit. "I just don't know if I'm letting Sayaka be satisfied. She probably thinks I'm a bitch for that outburst back there. And I'd care less what Ayase thinks of me."

"Have you even sat Sayaka down to talk?" Varuna queried. "Besides, looking at you, you've got a body that can rival Ayase's."

"I'm not as busty as she is and she's got better curves than me."

"And? Aren't you still a growing girl?"

"I'm still in my teens. Well, late-teens."

"You're still a kid," Varuna chuckled. "Relax, just go back and tell them how you feel. Don't hold back and definitely do what makes you happy. Besides, who says you three can't be in a relationship?"

"Is that possible?"

"I hear it's hard, but I think you three can somehow make it work," Varuna stood as she patted Kyoko's back.

"I get it. All right, I'll take your advice and thanks," the redhead shook Varuna's hand.

"Good to know," Varuna said, walking off. "C'mon, let's get back and watch the other matches."

"Sure!" Kyoko followed, but turned around and faced Madoka. "You coming, Madoka?"

Madoka replied, genuinely smiling. "Yeah, wait for me!" As she caught up with Kyoko, Madoka giggled.

"What's so funny, pinky?"

"I like it when you smile, Kyoko. It makes you pretty."

Kyoko scoffed and blushed. "Oh, shush, pinky." She turned, hiding a smile and hearty snicker.

xxxxx

"Hey, welcome back, Madoka and Kyoko!" Shu called them over to their seats. "Sayaka and Ayase went to get our snacks."

"Has the next fight started?" Kyoko asked.

"Not even. They've fixed the ring, but the referee is talking with the gods," Gai answered.

"Hey, Kyoko!" Sayaka waved to the redhead. "We saved you a seat!" She pointed to a vacant space between her and Ayase. "Don't be shy."

"Yeah, we won't bite that badly," Ayase teased, slyly grinning as she bit into some Twizzlers candy.

Recalling her talk with Varuna, Kyoko smirked and walked up to sit with Sayaka and Ayase.

"So, you're in a good mood, Kyoko?" Mana chortled, noticing Kyoko's change of demeanor.

"Let's just say someone talked me into giving you peeps a second chance," Kyoko vaguely said.

"Really? Huh, ok," Sayaka shrugged.

Then, to Sayaka and Ayase's surprise, Kyoko put both hands on their backs and pinched their butts. Sayaka and Ayase are caught off guard, but that didn't stop them from liking what they were feeling. Mana, Tsugumi, and Argo caught this, but kept it to themselves.

"Well, I'm glad to see thing's cleared up on our end," Shu said, sharing his ice cream with Inori.

"Ready for the next match, Homura?" Madoka asked, sitting next to her girlfriend.

"Yeah once this boring intermission is over," Homura said, letting Madoka lean on her shoulder. She smiled and sipped her water.

 **(End theme)**

Elsewhere, Omega X used his free time to talk with Max, Sora, and Dorothy. Both of them pumped him up for his possible match. Takato got himself treated by Rika.

Vadosmon noticed Furizlor was gone after licking his defeat wounds.

"Hmm," Vadosmon scanned for the Corrupt.

Hearing this, Hit the Hitmon got up from his seat.

xxxxx

"That woman was just lucky I was fatigued after competing two matches in a row!" Furizlor ranted hard.

Elsewhere and away from the arena, Furizlor sneaked away and found a an assortment of treasure sitting next to a giant cube. A sneaky grin adorned Furizlor's face.

"It's the treasure as Champamon described. If I move the treasure in there and can get the ship to fly, I can jump across the universe in no time. Not even Destruction gods or galactic patrolmen can catch me!"

"Not so fast."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Champa's Theme**_ **)**

Furizlor froze once he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and scowled.

"That's close enough!"

The footsteps stopped. Hit ceased his advancement and quietly stared down Furizlor.

"Hit?! The Legendary Assassin? I know about your reputation!" Furizlor backed against the cube. "Did Champamon send you to kill me for losing my match? Or maybe you've been hired by one of those vengeful fools whose worlds I've plundered for profit?!"

Hit said nothing. Instead, some kind of crystallized trail shifted from his feet and headed for Furizlor. Furizlor suddenly was unable to move. He felt something neutralize him. Strange beams of light poured into his head and pressure points. An excruciating pain ran down Furizlor's body, causing him to scream.

"AUGH!" Furizlor sank to his knees and writhed in agony. "Wh-What did y-y-you do to m-me? Y-You didn't e-e-even move." He collapsed facefirst.

"No one hired me, Furizlor. I just can't let you steal something that was promised to me." The assassin calmly responded.

Vadosmon watched in secrecy. "My favorite sort of problem is one that handles itself." She started off as Hit carried an unconscious Furizlor back to the fighter's area.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

"I still can't believe this happened," Philippe said irked upon seeing Kotori in such a condition

While she had healed of her heatstroke and most of the damage incurred in the fight, it would be some time before she could move and thus was advised to rest.

"So, how is she?" Beerusmon asked entering the room. He eyed Kotori resting in her bed. _That's the same Valkyrie woman who thwarted her world's Loki and the deity known as Grimhilde. And she saved her world from that Ragnarok event._

Philippe instinctively wanted to rush the God of Destruction, but was held back by Sasha, Inumon, and Himura.

"It's your damn fault she's in this mess! If you had put the barrier around the crowd than the ring, she wouldn't be in pain."

"Dude, I know you're angry, but this guy can erase you easily! Don't risk it!" Himura pleaded as Beerusmon smirked.

Jaguarmon hissed at Beerusmon. "Stay back, you jerk!"

"You've got courage I'll give you that much, mortals. Somehow this demi-goddess can attract loyal followers like you says much." The Digital God of Destruction replied as he left the room.

"I hate that guy," Philippe grumbled.

"Me, too, Philippe!" Jaguarmon concurred.

"Join the club," said Kensuke as he entered. "She ok?"

"She'll be healed faster than expected thanks to her Valkyrie powers and nature, but still what happened was not fair." Sasha said.

Inner Skuld had far more provocative response to this. _**'More like bullshit to me! C'mon call it like it is, sweetie!'**_ Skuld chided Sasha.

Kensuke nodded. "I can agree and that ain't the first time that's happened in this tournament. Who knows how the rest of it is going to go."

"We've got three fighters to their remaining two. We should have the edge." Himura said.

 _That remains to be seen with that purple guy. He didn't even hardly flinch when Metalla X brought down that barrier._ Kensuke thought, assessing Hitmon's actions during the match.

In a nearby corridor, Max who had gone to get some food and drink for Keke saw Kari talking to Yusuke and hid around a corner.

Max wondered. _What are they talking about?_

"So it's that painful is it?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, and given what you've told me, you'd be taking on more power than I did. You sure you're up for that?" He asked back.

Max nearly dropped one of his drinks while listening in, but in catching it, revealed himself.

"Max?" Kari asked.

"Kari, what is this about?" Max asked.

When she explained to him what she wanted to do, he shook his head.

"I don't think Tai's going to let you go through with it. After what happened with GranDracmon and Yagami, he's had enough of you getting hurt."

"I want to get stronger in order to help fight and protect those I care about! I did it before and I can do it again! I realize now that the only way to do that is take Slade and Ken's offer even if it means death." Kari reasoned with Max with determination.

Max sighed. "You're sure about this?"

Yusuke nodded. "She definitely doesn't sound like she's going to back out of it. You should respect her choice."

"Alright, I won't tell Tai, but I'm going to talk with Slade and Ken about this before you do it." Max responded.

"That's fine." Kari replied as the intermission was coming to an end.

"We better head back to our seats." Yusuke said as the others nodded.

xxxxx

"We apologize for the delay, ladies and gents!" The referee announced to everyone. "Besides making ring repairs, the gods needed to make final settlements to avoid any more issues. Now, we go straight to our next match. Contestant Metalla X is still able to fight, but Digiverse 6, who shall you present as your next fighter?"

"We only have two, Lord Champamon," Vadosmon reminded him.

Champamon looked toward Xander and Hit. "Ok, which of you wants to go first?"

Hit remained seated, prompting Xander to answer Champamon's call.

"Looks like I'm up to fight then!" Xander declared.

As Xander entered the ring, he and Metalla X faced off.

"Now we'll see a Digiverse 6 Ascendant fight. This is history in itself," Max said.

"He's kinda cute," Kari smiled, which baffled TK.

"Really Kari?"

"In a 'awww' kinda way, not romantic way," the Bearer of Light replied. "Don't tell me you're jealous?" She openly teased, which made TK roll his eyes.

"Yeah, he's a cutie," Kara said. "But don't worry, he's not as cute as you, David!" She hugged David, who sweatdropped.

Dorothy observed Xander. "He's one to watch since he's an Ascendant from another universe."

Avengemon nodded. "Indeed, I'm curious where his strength peaks."

"So, what do you make of this, Keke? Dimitri?" Sedna asked them.

"Can't say, but this Xander kid has to be inexperienced compared to dad," Keke assessed the fighters.

"Matt shouldn't underestimate him. These Digiverse 6 fighters have proven unpredictable in their own right," Dimitri shared his analysis.

Omega X called out to Metalla X. "Hey, Matt! Whatever you do, don't go too easy on him!"

Metalla X chortled and nodded. "Really? Who do you take me for?"

Takato watched Xander from his vantage point. "He looks about my age. Maybe younger?"

"Is he strong like Tai and Matt?" Guilmon wondered.

"Guess we'll see, buddy," Takato said.

"Contestants Metalla X and Xander are ready! Let the match begin!" The referee declared.

Beerusmon struck the bell with a beam.

Xander took a fighting stance, watching Metalla X holding his ground.

"Come," Metalla X beckoned the Digiverse 6 Ascendant.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Ascendant Pride and Assassin's Creed**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** As expected Brunhilde one-shots Furizlor out of the ring and decisively wins it for her team. This ends the cheater's winning 'streak', but Furizlor's bad luck continues in the form of Hit. Yep, that's the new scene I alluded to earlier, showing how Furizlor got KOed and stays that way.

Brunhilde gets to show off her Dai-Valkyrie, an upgrade she received during _Valkyrie Advent_. The Silver Valkyrie that's brought up is inaccessible due to Kotori's Moon Force Crystal losing most of its potency in the final battle against Mist (see _Valkyrie Advent_ when those chapters finally get around to being posted). These are unmarked spoilers. You've been warned. Otherwise, if she still had Silver Valkyrie mode, she would've beaten Magettamon. And likely Xander, too. But likely stops at Hit.

And as you expected Brunhilde doesn't fair well and falls to Magettamon. That last part almost would've turned into a Spopovich vs Videl situation (ok maybe not that grim since Magettamon's not evil and ruthless) if Vadosmon didn't intervened. So, thank goodness the match stopped sooner.

Yeah, Beerusmon is not getting invited to Philippe's parties anytime. But as expected, Kotori recovers quickly. Being a Valkyrie demi-goddess definitely has its perks. Self healing that makes Logan jealous. She'll be back on her feet soon, but she's out of the running to fight again since she lost fairly (aside from being trapped to fight in a dome and being suffering heat stroke).

Not surprisingly, Metalla X takes down the Metal Man and hurts his metal feelings. Robot Digimon all over won't be kind to Metalla X after this.

Kari's talk with Max and Yusuke will lead to her eventual rebound. And yes, she'll be receiving a training similar to Yusuke's 'Genkai Spirit Orb'. Kari can expect a new house of pain. We'll see how much her threshold can take.

And now for a scene I originally intended to cut, but opted to keep: The Sayaka/Kyoko/Ayase triangle sees a resolution. This will lead to their blossoming relationship that will continue straight into _Cross Generations_ Chapter 14 ( _A Dimension Tourney_ ). But who knew Tyra/Sailor Varuna would bring Kyoko out of her funk? Additionally, Mana is not shy about what's on her mind. I kept this scene since this won't be the last you'll see of the Lost Kingdom gang (who I'm planning to feature in future arcs).

Next time, Metalla X continues the gauntlet when he goes against Digiverse 6's Ascendant, Xander, and the renowned assassin, Hit. How will he fare in these next two fights (if he makes it far)?

Until next chapter, send a review and see you soon!


	34. Ascendant Pride and Assassin's Creed

**A/N:** Starting with this update and with only so few backlogged chapters left to post, I'll be posting the remaining _Battle Supremacy_ arc chapters on a weekly basis. After that, updates will slow since I will be releasing brand new chapters exclusive to _Ascendancy_.

Yes, we're hitting some new story material (consisting of an interval, a two-part mini arc and the Android 21 adaptation arc that'll last about a few chapters) before the Black Rebellion adaptation arc takes place.

So without delay, on with the chapter.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act IV: Battle Supremacy  
**_ _ **Chapter XXXIV: Ascendant Pride and Assassin's Creed**_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Nameless Planet/Digiversal Arena**_

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Justice Rider**_ **)**

"C'mon!" Metalla X goaded Xander.

Suddenly, to Metalla X's surprise, Xander rushed him and went for an uppercut. Metalla X quickly caught Xander's fist. Xander didn't stop there and unloaded with a flurry of punches. Metalla X parried, countering Xander's fast punches. Xander hopped to the left side and went for a roundhouse kick. Metalla X slightly turned, avoiding foot contact, but Xander returned with another kick. Metalla X blocked this with his right arm.

Metalla X unleashed a straight jab, which Xander ducked under. Xander caught him with a punch to the chest, knocking some air out of Metalla X. Xander seized this chance and went for a punch, but Metalla X still managed to catch his hand. Metalla X quickly seized Xander's other hand and pushed him back.

"Don't get carried away!" Metalla X chided, kicking Xander's face.

As Metalla X kicked him back, Xander dropped to a knee panting.

"What's wrong, kid? Are you tuckered out already?"

Suddenly, Xander raised his hand and took on a familiar stance, which both Metalla X and Dimitri caught on fast.

"Th-That's my stance!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"Is he going to use my father's stance move?!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"It looks like the it!" Keke exclaimed. "That's dad's _**Cocytus Blast**_ , but he hardly uses this move!"

"Take this!" Xander gathered his charged beam and fired his _**Cocytus Blast**_ variation at Metalla X's way.

However, much to Xander's dismay, Metalla X fired his genuine _**Cocytus Blast**_ , pushing it against Xander's.

"Not bad! In our natural states, we're evenly matched!" Metalla X pushed his attack against Xander's. "But at this rate, this match is going nowhere!"

Both ceased their attacks and took a moment to recollect their energies.

 **(End theme)**

"Ok, let's see what you can truly do now. Take your level to full Ascendant now."

"What?" Xander gasped, quickly reminded of Omega X going golden against Furizlor and Metalla X unleashing his Ascendant power with Magettamon. "You mean those transformations you and your friend did earlier?"

"Yeah, that's correct! C'mon and transform if you know already."

"I could, but… I can't."

"What? You can't because you don't know how? Or you don't want to?"

"Please, Matt sir," Xander politely said. "Please teach me to properly invoke my transformation."

Upon hearing this, Metalla X was shocked, but underneath Yamato was appalled this kid has the nerve to ask to teach him a basic transformation technique.

"Please, for the sake of my family waiting back on my world, I want to become stronger and bring peace to the universe. Please…"

' _ **Ugh, the nerve of this little brat! He dares to ask us?!'**_ Yamato snarled in Metalla X's thoughts. _**'Matt, if you know what's good…'**_

"Kid, in case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a fight right now!" Metalla X chastised Xander.

"Will you teach me to properly transform?"

"Man, this is disappointing," Metalla X sighed deeply. "You want me to tutor you now during a battle? Can you even call yourself an Ascendant?" He quickly transformed complete with full gold aura and hair.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Metalla X zipped right forward and blasted Xander in the gut faster than the teen can even blink. Xander's face contorted in pain as he fell and doubled over. Metalla X swerved behind Xander and punched him aside. Metalla X quickly zipped around and clobbered Xander with ruthless punches to the back.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Kowa**_ **)**

"Don't you fall, kid!" Metalla X kicked Xander high into the air. He looked up as seemingly 'Yamato' resurfaced to take over Matt.

"What's gotten into you, Matt?!" Mimi was appalled by Metalla X's erratic behavior.

"Bro, what are you doing?!" TK yelled out to him.

"Ugh, looks like Yamato's come back to play!" Keke yelled out.

"Please father, don't go any far than you have to!" Dimitri reasoned with him.

Athena gasped. "Oh no, why is grandpa Matt being mean to him?"

"I don't know, but I don't like this," Sedna dreaded.

"Great, so Yamakins is back?" Kensuke watched meticulously. "He better not kill this kid."

Metalla X jumped up and kicked Xander into the air again.

"Given your extremely limited abilities, I'm surprised they let you compete!" Metalla X openly chastised Xander. He kicked Xander up again and again.

"Man, this is going too far! Stop it already, Matt!" Takato pleaded.

"Poor Xander!" Guilmon said.

"Matt, Yamato, whoever I'm talking to! Don't kill him!" Omega X shouted.

Beerusmon snorted. "I hope Yamato remembers killing your opponent means forfeiting the match. I've already got enough hate for putting that Valkyrie woman in life's danger. I don't need another headache."

"I suppose we'll see where this leads," Whismon observed.

 _ **Bam!**_

Metalla X kicked Xander up again.

"I...I give…"

Before he can finish, Metalla X caught Xander by his shirt collar.

"Now listen. If you dare quit on me, I _will_ kill you!" Metalla X snarled. His anger boiled to the surface. His voice strained between angry grunts. His glare even darkened, almost as if he was slipping back into his Yamato persona.

"But…"

"Fine. I'll put you out of your misery."

Xander looked straight into the eyes Yamato, who once again resurfaced. Metalla X raised one hand and formed an energy ball.

"But once this match is settled, I'll go and destroy your precious world to bits."

 **(End theme)**

Xander gasped.

"Then, I'll hurt down and murder every last member of your whole family! For them, it won't be quick."

Xander quickly came to and arched forward. He disarmed Metalla X and batted the energy ball away, sending away as it blew up an arena wall. Metalla X and everyone else witnessed a golden aura forming over Xander.

"Look that aura!" Sora pointed out.

"He's releasing his Ascendant power," Dorothy observed.

"Yes, he's tapped into and triggered his transformation," Max said.

"My planet has nothing to do with this! If you do anything to my planet of my family..." Xander roared. As a result of Metalla X's threat, the golden aura enveloped and washed over Xander. His dark hair turned bright golden. His eyes turned emerald green. He let out a unrestrained and powerful cry. "..I won't forgive you!"

"Wow!" Omega X became astounded by Xander's transformation.

"Wow, awesome!" Takato got giddy.

"Well, this could go either way," Slade commented as Kensuke focused on the match.

"Hey, he can turn gold like us!" Athena called out.

"I won't forgive you, Matt! Not _ever_!" Xander growled hatefully at Metalla X. "You bastard!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Regret**_ **)**

Metalla X smirked, but his calm demeanor faded as Xander zipped over and punched him. As Metalla X went to block with both hands, Xander's energized fist struck Metalla X and knocked him across the ring. Xander flew at Metalla X and unloaded with a fistful of golden fists. This time the punches came faster than before and Metalla X had a harder time parrying them. As Xander continued to unload like crazy, the more he pushed Metalla X back. The rapid fire fists unloaded so fast there was smoke billowing between him and Metalla X.

The audience are left in awe at Xander's shocking performance level. Matt's family, especially, were taken in by Xander's newfound power pushing Metalla X.

Metalla X finally swatted Xander's hands back. He dropped and gave a leg sweep, which Xander hopped over. Xander landed a fierce double kick, sending him straight into the air. Metalla X immediately recovered and saw Xander vanish from plain sight view. Xander phased behind Metalla X and clubbed him hard, dropping him like dead weight as Metalla X crashed through the ring. A giant crack formed where Metalla X was buried under tiles.

As Metalla X stood, Xander unleashed a volley of Ki blasts, sending them at the veteran Ascendant. Xander continuously tossed blasts like there was no tomorrow. Metalla X crossed his arms, shielding himself from Xander's attacks. As Xander kept going, a grin formed on Metalla X's face. With one hand, Metalla X sent an energy wave and eradicated the energy ball volley. This triggered a series of explosions, which coalesced into a grand explosion that captivated the audience.

Xander rushed Metalla X, who stood with eyes closed and a big smirk.

"Matt? Matt, what are you doing?!" Mimi called out.

"Dad!" Keke cried out.

"Matt!" TK shouted.

"Father!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Grandpa Matt!" Athena screamed.

 _ **Pow!**_

Xander's fist connected with Metalla X's forehead. This resulted in a shock wave that swept across the arena.

 **(End theme)**

Despite having Xander's fist buried in his forehead, Metalla X remained standing tall and grinning.

"That's it! Don't forget this exhilarating feeling!" Metalla X said.

"I…" Xander finally came to and powered down as his golden aura vanished.

"You see now? The basic trigger to transform into full-on Ascendant is passion. Anger is one central prerequisite," Metalla X informed him. "Never forget that feeling."

"Oh? Yes!" Xander replied.

"Now try it again. Turn into a full Ascendant now."

"Now?"

"What did I just tell you?! Do it now!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Xander powered up to Ascendant gold.

"Yes, you're a quick learner, kid," Metalla X addressed.

"You said all those awful things on purpose to invoke my transformation. Didn't you?"

Matt's friends and family were relieved to hear this. Mimi, especially, sat down and decompressed all the pitted stress she had.

"Oh god, don't scare me like that," Mimi sighed.

"Seriously don't do that again!" Keke shouted.

"Guess Yamato surfaced for a short moment there, but Matt's back in control," Dimitri said.

Kensuke muttered under breath. "Too close for comfort, Yamakins. If you had gone too far, I would've stepped in."

"Not happening since that would've cost us a match," Slade reminded him. "Remember the no interference rule?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Beerusmon commented. "So, he was training that kid the whole time?"

"Yep, it appears so, my lord," Whismon added.

"Man this is so stupid," Champamon scoffed.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Blue Saiyan**_ **)**

Suddenly, Metalla X powered up, but this time a healthy cyan aura engulfed him and the entire arena. Now for the first time in this event, the coveted Super Ascendant God form was unveiled. The YYGDM heroes and the Lost Kingdom crew were captivated by Metalla X's transformation into full blue.

This awoke Hit, who eyed Metalla X and then shifted over to Omega X.

"Wow, this is the blue Ascendant transformation I've heard about?!" Takato exclaimed, falling into full-on fanboy mode.

"He looks so cool in blue!" Guilmon cheered.

Kensuke smirked. "Oh this is nothing."

"Huh? What did you say?" Takato asked him.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Whoa, he's gone full blue?" Kazu gaped.

"This is like the coolest thing ever!" Kenta exclaimed.

"So, he dyed his hair blue?" Terriermon blinked. "Huh, with Matt, that hair kinda fits him. Hey, Henry, ever thought about going blue?"

"Nah, and besides that's Seiryuu's color," Henry referred to Rika.

"Yeah? And? Seirika totally looks cooler," Rika scoffed. "Right, Renamon?"

"I won't argue with you, Rika."

Xander stared in shock at Metalla X's Super Ascendant form.

"You're blue?" Xander blinked in astonishment.

"At first, we called this our Super Ascendant God power, but not anymore." Metalla X revealed.

"It looks so powerful."

We decided on a new name. We call it Super Ascendant Blue. If you keep training, one day you can achieve this form."

"I have this potential power, too?" Xander asked delightfully.

 _ **Pow!**_

Xander felt a driving force pushed through his gut. Metalla X zipped forward faster than Xander can anticipate. Xander doubled over and fell out of his Ascendant gold state.

"Never forget this pain and let it activate you."

Xander fell face first and knocked out cold. Metalla X walks away, leaving his Digiverse 6 opponent beaten,

"Contestant Xander! Hey, Xander!" The referee checked on the Ascendant boy. "He's unconscious! Contestant Xander loses by knockout! The winner is Metalla X!"

Omega X raised his fist and cheered. "Way to go, Matt!"

Whismon smirked. "Very impressive. That's Matt's second victory in a row."

Beerusmon chortled. "Yes and the odds are now on our side!"

Champamon growled, completely pissed off at the results.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, Metalla X dumped water over Xander, who quickly awoke. Xander coughed and looked up to see Metalla X.

"Oh, Sir Matt! Thank you sincerely!" Xander said, standing up and bowing. He watched as Metalla X kneel to him.

"You bowed to me, an opponent, during our fight. That's the same as abandoning a battle. I won't forgive an act like that again!"

"Right. I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't ever forget that Ascendant pride, kid," Metalla X hounded him. "Don't forget your strength."

"Y-Yes, sir! I will become strong like you!"

"No!"

"What then?"

"Set your sights higher! I want you to surpass me!" Metalla X demanded from Xander.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Death Match Winds Down**_ **)**

Having received the highest compliment from his strongest opponent, Xander teared up.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

Metalla X smirked. "But I'll never let you though."

"Yes, sir!"

With that, Metalla X walked away leaving Xander to bow.

"The king of my planet is very strong and proud man like you!"

"Is that so?" Metalla X asked, overhearing Xander.

"Yes, and his strongest trait is his friendship to his comrades in arms."

"Then, I hope to meet him one day."

Xander bowed again. As Metalla X continued marching, Matt displaced Yamato as the former took over.

 _He's a pretty good kid, Yamato. Thanks for not going too far, Yamato._

" _ **If he wussed out, then I would've killed him. But lucky for him, he's got a ton of potential strength he's yet to tap into.**_ " Yamato telepathically responded.

"Man, I never knew Matt or Yamato to actually train someone outside his family?" Omega X thought.

"I can't believe that asshole Yamakins actually bothered to train him," Kensuke remarked.

"Maybe because he saw something in Xander that reminded of himself?" Max speculated as he flew over to meet with Omega X.

"You think?" Omega X blinked.

"Well, he probably wanted to train with someone new for a change," Max speculated.

 **(End theme)**

"So, it's now down to Digiverse 6's final fighter," BanchoLeomon said.

Pikkan nodded. "That Hitmon guy."

"Annnnd now can we have the last member of Digiverse 6 to fight Metalla X? Hit, we're waiting for you!" The referee announced.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Time to Strike Back**_ **)**

Upon hearing his name, Hit opened his eyes and jumped off his fighter's area platform. He landed right in the ring center and eyed Metalla X.

"We're down to our last member now," Vadosmon said.

"Oh? Hit's our last guy? There's no need to worry now," Champamon plainly said. "He is after all our universe's greatest assassin, Hitmon, but he'd rather be known to his victims as merely 'Hit'. So, how did you entice him?"

"I offered him reward money and a priceless artifact if he wins."

"Wait, which priceless artifact?"

"The cosmic cube."

"Whoa?! _That_ cosmic cube?! The one with which grants a wielder untold power feared throughout the Digiverse?!"

"Yes!"

"But that's an artifact meant only for gods! If we give him that, he can do anything he wants, even traverse through other universes!"

"But it was you who said to use any means possible to get him to enter, Lord Champamon."

"Yes, I did say that, but… to give it to an assassin that's uncatchable?"

"You need me to stop him."

"Nah, what's done is done. At least we know victory is all but assured for us."

Hit ceased his march and faced off with Metalla X.

Omega X observed with anticipation. "Now this is the guy I've been waiting for."

"Yeah, and he's supposed to be their biggest gun," Takato said. "I'm kinda nervous."

"But we aren't even fighting him, Takato," Guilmon said.

"Yeah, but looking at him from up here sends chills down my spine."

Kensuke quietly watched Hit, who hadn't budged from his stance.

xxxxx

Inside the medical ward, Kotori finally awoke as Himura, Inumon, Jeri, Philippe, Jaguarmon, and Sasha were delighted to see her. MetalSeadramon poked his head through a window and was relieved to see his Tamer awake.

"So, Matt won his fights?" Kotori asked them.

"Yeah, but how did you know? You were out during his two matches," Philippe said.

"I didn't have to see. I still sensed his power and now he's fighting that Hit guy, right?"

"Yeah, as you can see," Himura pointed to the television monitor broadcasting Hit vs. Metalla X.

"Cool," Kotori slowly rose from her bed.

"Don't move, you barely came out alive and were burned!" Jeri said until she noticed Kotori's burned wounds were nearly gone.

"Yeah, but I can heal fast," Kotori chuckled. "Right, Sasha?"

"Yes, remember us Valkyries can recover from grievous injuries and burns."

"No way in the world am I missing out on this guy's abilities," Kotori eyed the monitor. "Let's see what this Hit guy is made of."

xxxxx

Waiting for the referee's call and the bell toll, Hit and Metalla X continued their quiet staredown.

"Contestants Metalla X and Hit are ready! Let the match begin!"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV Assassin's Festival OST -** _ **Combat Theme**_ **)**

As the referee called for the bell, Metalla X and Hit readied stances. Metalla X quickly powered up to Super Ascendant God form, which barely fazed the assassin.

"Let's see what Hit's all about," Omega X said, eyeing the faceoff.

"Naturally being their biggest gun, he has to be more than just raw power," Max observed the Digiverse 6 competitor. "I've got a weird feeling about this."

"Hopefully Matt can hold it together, he's just been through two matches," Takato said.

Dimitri attentively watched Metalla X and Hit's quiet stand-off.

"Hit sure doesn't look like a pushover," Sedna stated.

"Be careful, Matt," Keke muttered.

"You can do it, grandpa Matt!" Athena cheered him on.

"Hope Yamato doesn't get over Matt's head again," Mimi dreaded what happened during Metalla X's last engagement with Xander.

Metalla X remarked toward Hit. "I wouldn't use that narrow stance if I were you."

' _ **It'll be hard to attack him since he's got no openings, Matt. But, just standing here like a dumbass won't get us anywhere.'**_ Yamato mentally communicated with Matt.

 _You need to tell me that?_

Suddenly, Hit quickly shifted over in front of him, which baffled the Bearer of Friendship.

' _ **The hell?! Was he just moving at low level speed?!'**_ Yamato was taken aback with Hit's immense speed, which looked more like he phased over to him.

 _Sure looks like it to me!_ Metalla X replied. With that, he instinctively lunged at Hit and went for a straight jab.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

In a blink of an eye, Hit's fist reached and decked Metalla X's face, quickly knocking him off his feet.

Nearly everyone watching hadn't a clue what just happened, but only saw Hit shift over Metalla X in an instant. Omega X and Kensuke were taken aback, seeing this was much different than their _**Instant Movement**_ technique.

"You saw that, didn't you, Tai?" Kensuke asked him.

"That move he just did? Yeah…"

"This isn't Instant Movement!" Max exclaimed. "This is something else entirely."

"Time Skip," Slade revealed, which garnered Omega X and Kensuke's attention.

"Time Skip?" Takato asked.

A disoriented Metalla X slowly rose to his feet, confused to what happened. He intensely faced Hit's way, wiping the blood from the bridge of his nose.

 _How bizarre. I didn't even see him hit me! Just like that and I'm down on the ground!_ Metalla X recalled the instance where he could've seen Hit's punch striking him.

"You should forfeit," Hit advised the Ascendant.

' _ **What the fuck did he just tell us?! Hey, Matt, are you gonna take this from him?!'**_ Yamato mentally snapped.

"Yeah right! You're pretty cocky for someone who got a lucky shot on me!" Metalla X berated the assassin. He powered up, forming another blue aura over him. "I'm ending this fight now!" He jetted toward Hit to attack, but faked out Hit and phased out.

Metalla X reappeared behind Hit and went for chop him from the neck back. As he did, Hit phased out as Metalla X's hand went through an after image in Hit's place. He looked over his shoulder and Hit was already behind him. The Ascendant's face conveyed disbelief.

 _But, how did he do that?!_

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit's fist tapped Metalla X's neck, sending him sailing back. Metalla X fell face first on the ground just as confused as his peers.

"Wh-What did that guy just do?! He barely even did anything and he just swats dad away with his fist!" Keke blinked thrice.

"I didn't even see him move to make contact!" Dimitri added, trying to figure out Hit's special ability.

Metalla X sprang back on his feet and rubbed the neck spot Hit struck him.

 _Again, I couldn't see his damn attack! What the hell is going on here? What trick is this guy utilizing?!_ Metalla X failed to analyze Hit's unique power.

' _ **You know if we react as soon as he starts moving, then no matter how fast he is, we should be able to counter him!'**_ Yamato informed Matt. _**'Look, let us switch out. Between the two of us, I'm the better battle strategist.'**_

 _Sorry, but I've got to do this myself. I just need to strike before he moves and then his speed won't matter!_

Hit shifted once again and reached halfway toward Metalla X's way. As Metalla X prepared to stop him…

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit struck Metalla X again. This time he landed a blow to Metalla X's head as a purple ray of light shot out the back of his skull.

Metalla X went for an attack again.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit landed a picture perfect strike into Metalla X's sternum.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit's next precise move was a blow to Metalla X's left temple.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

A blow landed to Metalla X's right pectoral spot.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit landed a consecutive punches into Metalla X. Streams of purple light came shooting out Metalla X's back.

 _How is he even attacking me?!_ Metalla X frantically thought during his plight.

As Hit went for a straight punch, Metalla X prepared to parry him.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit shifted behind Metalla X and punched him squarely in the back. Stumbling forward, Metalla X spun around and went for a spinning kick.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit struck Metalla X's face, pushing him away.

 _Damn it, this isn't good! I better pull back and create some distance between us!_ Metalla X hastily thought, figuring out how to outmaneuver and counter his seemingly fast opponent.

"Ugh, this isn't looking good for Matt!" Tike griped.

BanchoLeomon muttered. "Just what type of technique is he employing? This isn't like the Instant Movement Tai and Kensuke uses."

"Hey, I use that technique, too!" Tike corrected the humanoid lion warrior.

"But you hardly ever use it, bro," Kara reminded him.

"I'm vaguely familiar with it," Pikkan stated.

"What is it, Pikkan?" BW inquired.

"I recall an Alterian from my world that had the power to control time and space around him. Though he could willingly use it within the confines of a small vicinity."

"Interesting and this guy somehow knows it?" Dimitri said, watching Metalla X recollecting himself.

As Metalla X put up his right hand to fire an attack, Hit slipped his hands into his pant pockets. Metalla X's face contorted with anger as he grew miffed with Hit.

' _ **Ok, Matt. It's time I step in.'**_ Yamato quickly resurfaced and took over Metalla X.

Kensuke noticed Yamato's resurfacing. "Oh great. Yamakins taken over the driver's seat."

Omega Xi called out. "C'mon, Yamato! Let him have it already!"

Metalla X gritted his teeth and shouted at Hit. "You dare mock me?!" However, before he can fire his attack…

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit caught Metalla X with a punch to the chest. Metalla X's body jolted from Hit's precision blow.

Metalla X gaped in shock, succumbing to Hit's attack. _You mean from this distance, he's able to attack without any sign of movement?! This is some hax bullshit!_

Metalla X was felled again by Hit.

"Do you comprehend the situation you're now in?" Hit queried to his opponent. "Surrender now."

"W-What did you just say, punk?!" Metalla X snapped.

"Father! Get up!" Keke cheered him on.

Shaking hard, Athena gripped PinkPatamon tight. "No, grandpa Matt! You can win! Don't let him beat you!" She got a pat on the back from Sedna.

Yusuke turned to Hiei. "Hey, can you follow what that Hit guy's movements?"

"Not even my Jagan Eye can follow them precisely," Hiei admitted.

"Geez, Metalla X's screwed! He hasn't even hit a single blow on Hit!" Kazu said.

"Yep, he's getting whipped pretty bad," Terriermon cringed at every blow Metalla X has taken. "Feel bad for Gabumon though. He's gotta be feeling it, too."

"I can't even get a grasp of this technique Hit's using," Leomon said. "It's beyond my comprehension."

"I think it's beyond anyone's comprehension here," Felinismon added.

"Yes, it's an advanced ability and the likes of which I've never seen," Renamon said.

"Boy am I glad Takato isn't in there now," Henry muttered.

"Me, too," Rika replied.

Omega X called to Jacomon. "Hey, can you see what's going on?"

Jacomon answered. "Not a single one."

"But, don't you got good eyes for this sort of thing?"

"Not here."

Beerusmon commented, watching the fight. "Well, look at that. He's hitting those pinpoint spots with vital strikes."

Whismon added. "He's certainly living up to his 'hit' nickname'. He is Digiverse 6's top guy."

Beerusmon glared at Champamon. "And once again taking advantage of a secret skill."

Wiping his lip, Metalla X gasped and gritted at the sight of his own blood-stained glove.

 _How can I even at Ascendant Blue not put a dent on this guy?!_ Metalla X vented in thought. Spitting out some blood, he growled facing Hit. _Hate to admit it, Matt, but his attacks are so fast I can't see them!_

Matt internally asked him. _Are you going to quit?_

Metalla X chortled sardonically. _Are you shitting me? Even after taking so many of his blows, we're still standing and you want me to throw in the towel?! In your dreams!_

"Have you formulated your strategy yet?" Hit inquired to him.

Metalla X powered up again in response and chastised him harshly. "My strategy is simply me charging you head on and make you beg for mercy!" He lunged right at Hit and readied his fist, but as he came close…

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit planted a gut punch into Metalla X, knocking some air out of him. A purple stream of light shot out of Metalla X's back, exactly where Hit punched him.

However, in a quick rebound, Metalla X seized Hit's right wrist. This surprised Hit.

"Just like that, I've got you now!" Metalla X cackled. He went for another straight jab. As his fist neared Hit's face…

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit's fist was firmly planted into Metalla X's gut. This was the decisive blow Hit needed to knock Metalla X out, who fell.

"You… bastard…" Metalla X grunted, falling face first under Hit.

 **(End theme)**

Stuffing both arms into his pockets, Hit glared down Metalla X's fallen form.

"Referee, it's against the rules to kill him, correct?" Hit queried to the official.

"Um, yeah."

"Well what do we do? He can't announce a surrender if he's knocked out."

"Contestant Metalla X is down!" The referee checked on the Ascendant and decided he was unfit to compete. "And that's it! Total knock out! Your winner is Hit the Hitmon of Digiverse 6!"

Champamon clapped. "Booyah! Our team scores a point! In your face, brother!"

Beerusmon scowled. "Damn it! Yamato, how could you?!"

Whismon interjected. "All's not lost, Lord Beerusmon. We now have Taichi, who's now eligible to compete again thanks to that controversy with Furizlor earlier. And Kensuke is our last ace in the hole. So it's either of those two fighting next."

"Oh right."

"MATT!" TK and Mimi cried out.

"Dad!" Dimitri and Keke shouted as they jumped over the railing.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV Assassin's Festival OST -** _ **Loqi Theme**_ **)**

TK, Patamon, Dimitri, and Keke raced toward the ring to fetch Metalla X out of the ring. They checked over Metalla X and noticed the blows made by Hit.

"Brother!" TK raised Metalla X's head. "Hey, it's me!"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Patamon held up three little fingers over Metalla X's face.

"Ouch, look at all these wounds," Keke cringed.

"Yeah, but father's tough. He's survived worse," Dimitri said, quickly turning over to Hit. "But that guy was able to beat father so easily. What can Tai and Kensuke do against Hit?"

"C'mon, let's take him back to our side's fighter's area," Keke said.

"Ok," Dimitri said.

TK, Patamon, Keke and Dimitri carried Metalla X into Digiverse 7's fighting area and placed him down.

"Who is this guy?" Omega X wondered. "To think he could take Matt out that quickly."

"Yeah, but Matt would've been tired from his previous two fights." Takato replied, to which Ken scoffed.

"I doubt that, he had time to recover after fighting Magettamon and you saw how easily he punked out Xander. He should've at least been able to damage this guy, but he couldn't at all. I knew he was their ace."

"Shows you're learning." Slade said as others tended to Metalla X.

And while Matt seemed out of it, inside his mind, Yamato was fuming.

' _ **Son of a bitch! How the hell did that happen?! He just tore us a new asshole!'**_ Yamato cursed aloud in Matt's head. _**'I swear, I'm not going to let this rest! That means either Tai or Kenny is going to have to win against him. Well, I say good freaking luck!'**_

"Matt! Hey, buddy! Can you hear me?" Omega X shook Metalla X, who slowly came to.

"Matt or Yamakins?" Kensuke asked.

"Huh? It's Matt," Metalla X replied as he split up into Matt and Gabumon.

"C'mon, we'll get you treated," Max said as he turned to Keke and Dimitri. "Thanks you, two."

Keke smiled to Max. "Sure, just make sure dad is back in top shape."

"Sure."

"Glad you're ok now, Matt," Takato said. "So, which of you two is gonna fight Hitmon now?" He asked Omega X and Kensuke.

"Good question," Omega X and Kensuke both said, turning to each other.

xxxxx

"I can't believe that! Hit just took out Matt?!" Kotori spat out, shaking the TV. "But, like how?!"

"Kotori, calm down!" Philippe restrained her from breaking the TV. "Be glad that wasn't you out there!"

"That's another loss for our side," Sasha said.

"Just two fighters left on our side," Himura said. "Tai and Kensuke. Either one of those two has to defeat Hit somehow."

"That weird technique of his is already hard to figure out. How are they gonna get through that?" Inumon wondered.

"Well, if anyone can, those two can," Kotori said, calmly setting the TV down. "And look I'm already healed enough! I want to watch what happens in person! You all want to see what goes down?"

"Why not inside this room?" Seadramon asked.

"Oh please, c'mon we're going out there!" Kotori quickly stormed out of the infirmary.

"Wait, Kotori!" Himura called out to her.

"Hold on! Wait for me!" Seadramon called out, following Kotori out.

"Let's go, everyone! We don't want to miss this either!" Jeri darted out of the room.

"Well, no use us standing around!" Jaguarmon said, hopping on Philippe's shoulder.

"Guess not," Philippe sighed as Sasha grabbed his hand.

"Let's go and cheer with Kotori," Sasha encouraged Philippe to go along with the flow.

"Heh, ok then," Philippe couldn't help but genuinely smile.

Jeri grabbed Himura's hand. "Nothing beats watching a show in person, right?"

Himura nodded. "Yeah, a live experience beats anything on TV."

The group headed out to watch the next match.

xxxxx

Ultimately, it was decided Omega X would go into the match. Kensuke resigned his spot to let Omega X fight Hit the Hitmon.

"Tai, be careful out there," Max advised him. "Now that we've seen how Hit fights, we've got a good perception of his abilities."

"Well, not necessarily," Omega X nodded dismissively. "It's one thing to watch, but a whole other to actually fight the opponent." He descended toward the ring.

Max smiled, watching the two land inside the ring. "There's no arguing with you there, Tai."

"Give it to him, Tai! Win one for us!" Takato cheered him on.

Slade addressed Kensuke. "Remember if he loses…"

Kensuke replied. "He can't lose, but if he does…" He stopped dead cold, observing Hit.

Athena loudly cheered for Omega X. "C'mon, Grunkle Tai! We're all behind you!"

"Sucks Matt lost, but if only Yamato didn't stick his nose where it didn't belong," Keke grumbled.

"No, as much as I hate to say it, he would've lost either way," Dimitri stated.

"Must hurt for you to say that," Faith the Patamon muttered.

"Don't feel down. Tai has to win this," Sedna said.

"Or if Tai loses, there's still my man Kensuke!" Sailor Orcus added enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Uncle Ken still has to fight!" Athena recalled.

"It's true. Kensuke is truly our last ace," Izzy said.

"C'mon, Tai," Sora quietly muttered and watched the Bearer of Courage with anticipation.

Champamon scoffed at Omega X. "I can't believe he's getting another chance. Who does he think is believing he's got a chance with our Hit?"

"Their friends seem to think they have a chance," Vadosmon said. "And your brother has faith in them."

"Heh, well I can't wait to see his reaction when his hopes get severely dashed!" Champamon boasted much to Beerusmon's chagrin.

"All right, Taichi! You and Agumon have another chance to redeem yourselves! Don't you dare squander this!" Beerusmon yelled out to them.

"This is should be quite interesting. Since Taichi's already witnessed Hit's match with Yamato, maybe he's found his weakness," Whismon said.

"You think so, Whismon?"

"Lord Beerusmon, I'm just making a bold prediction. Nothing more."

As Omega X walked up to Hit, he bowed to him. Hit was slightly taken aback by this polite warrior greeting.

"Let's have our best match," Omega X said as he dropped into a fighting stance.

Hit's intrigued piqued as he faced off with the Ascendant.

 **(End theme)**

"Contestants Omega X and Hit the Hitmon have entered the ring. And without any delay, let the match begin!" The referee declared.

Beerusmon fired a quick beam, which struck the gong and signaled the match's start.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super -** _ **Hit's Theme (Unofficial)**_ **\- Saiyan Enigma)**

"Let's do this!" Omega X quickly flew at Hit steadfast. He threw off Hit by phasing out and reappearing behind him.

As Omega X dropped down to leg sweep him…

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit caught Omega X with a boot to the gut. This sent Omega X flying over the ring. Omega X landed and held his chest.

Omega X sprang over to the northeast side of the ring and hopped over to the southeast corner. He then launched himself right at Hit's back and went for a kick to the assassin's head.

 _ **Click! Bam!  
**_

Hit struck Omega X with a punch to the face. A stream of purple light shot out the back of Omega X's head. Omega X was knocked away, but that didn't stop him from flying at Hit again.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit struck Omega X's chest and pushed him away. Omega X quickly flew into the air and swooped down behind Hit. He went to attack Hit's blind spot.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

The assassin caught Omega X with a swift knee to the gut. Omega X felt the wind knocked right out of him. Omega X doubled over, grabbing and rubbing his chest. Omega X backed away, giving himself space to recover. Once he got his bearings, Omega X dropped into a battle stance.

"It's pointless, no matter how many times you try," Hit warned. "It doesn't matter how strong you are, if I continue to strike your critical points, you will die. Concede now."

"Hate to disappoint, but giving up isn't my thing. And guess what? I've figured a hint to beat you."

"I think you're bluffing."

"Why don't you call me on it?"

"Come," Hit invited him.

Omega X accepted and flew at Hit ready to attack.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit's fist connected with Omega X, but the Ascendant blocked with his arms. Hit's fist impacted Omega X's right forearm. Omega X managed to find a way to not only to adapt to Hit's technique, but guarded his own vital points.

"How about that? I just beat your _**Time Skip**_ technique," grinned Omega X.

Hit was surprised with this and dropped his arm.

"Now here's my chance!" Omega X declared as he spun around and threw his left fist at Hit.

As Hit narrowly moved his head, Omega X's fist still managed to connect and scrape Hit's cheek. Omega X successfully drew first blood on his opponent.

"Look at that! I just hit ya!"

Hit grunted. "Lucky shot."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Omega X went for a sidekick, but Hit was ready.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

However, Omega X was more than ready to put up his guard, blocking Hit's kick. Hit saw his foot strike Omega X's arms.

"Still lucky?!" Omega X turned around and kicked Hit back.

Sora jumped up, hollering. "Yeah, Tai! Take that jerk!"

Dorothy cheered him. "Let him have it!"

Biyomon chortled to them both. "Getting a little too excited?"

Sora chuckled. "Maybe just a tad, but c'mon y'all! He finally got a hit on um… Hit!"

Mimi grinned jubilantly. "You said it, girl!"

"Not just one, but two hits," Joe pointed out. "I wonder if Tai's already figured out Hit's technique flaws."

"I take this as a good sign," Gomamon nodded.

"You can do it, Grunkle Tai!" Athena cheered loudly for Omega X.

Upon seeing their daughter getting invested in the match, Dimitri, Sedna, and Orcus joined in. The other Digidestined and their allies then rallied together to get behind Omega X.

"Now I remember the technique!" Pikkan recalled.

"What's it called?" Sheila asked him.

"Time Skip. And unlike that Alterian, this guy seems to have a better grasp of it."

"I wonder if Hit's technique is visible to us now!" Davis said.

"Nah, we still can't see him," Jacomon said.

"Oh no! C'mon, Hit!" Champamon yelled out worryingly.

Omega X addressed Hit. "Let me ask, isn't 0.1 seconds the limit of your Time Skip? I quickly estimated how your movements will be after 0.1 seconds of time."

"So, the phase of our next fight begins," Hit wiped the blood stain from his cheek.

"Now are you going to fight me seriously? If you are, so am I, Hit! I'm going all out!"

As he propped next to a guardrail, Matt watched Omega X power up and shift into Super Ascendant God. Omega X stood basking in a blue aura.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Riptide Music -** _ **Sojourn**_ **)**

"He was able to predict how his movements will be after 0.1 seconds of time? It's… it's not as easy as it sounds," Matt said.

"That's the way, Tai," Takato got giddy, shaking his fists along with Guilmon.

"Super Blue mode right off the bat. Nice, but that didn't do Metalla X any favors," Slade commented.

"Omega X is a whole different fighter and he's sure to have something up his sleeve," Max deduced, closely observing Omega X.

Omega X cocked an overly confident smile.

"Thanks for waiting, Hit," Omega X apologized to Hit.

"You've shown poor judgment, Tai. Now that I know what you're doing, I can outwit you by being harder to predict."

"Nah, these are just split second reactions. Going against your instincts is harder than you think. And my speed is gonna make it even more of a challenge!"

Without delay, Omega X launched himself steadfast at Hit. He quickly unleashed a flurry of rapidfire combination of punches and kicks on Hit. Hit matched and parried blows with Omega X. They flew across the ring at rapid speeds. Omega X unleashed fists of fire that Hit parried and countered with ease. As they continued their attack, their blows created shockwaves that shook the entire ring.

Hit went for a left jab, but Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to evade the assassin's attack. Omega X reappeared on an opposite side and shot toward Hit. He went for a punch, but Hit countered with a fist.

 _ **Bam!**_

The warriors' fists collided, creating wisps of air that ripped through the air.

"What's the matter? Aren't you gonna use that Time Skip?!" Omega X barked at him. He spun around and catches Hit with a roundhouse kick to his left ribs.

Hit gasped and spat out saliva from the impact blow of Omega X's kick. Omega X then uppercutted Hit's jaw, sending him sailing back. Omega X followed up with a punch to Hit's face, pushing the assassin back.

A disoriented Hit regained his bearings. "This is my peak limit."

Hit raised his fists chest-level and propelled himself toward Omega X. From Hit's point of view, the entire ring was covered in a clear glass-like subspace that only he can see.

As he inched closer to Omega X, he prepared to hit him with a pressure point strike.

 _ **Bam!**_

Hit doubled over and spat saliva.

Omega X had his right fist firmly planted in Hit's abdomen. Omega X kicked both Hit's arms away and then spun around roundhouse kicking him back. Hit was sent flying and crashing hard in the ring.

In the heat of this battle, Omega X wore a satisfied smirk.

Hit, surprisingly, wore the exact grin. A low chuckle escaped Hit's mouth as he rose from the billowing debris cloud. Hit slouched over taking a few deep breaths. Omega X caught on and wondered what Hit's exact motive.

Hit let out a loud roar, which to the surprise of his peers was uncharacteristic of an assassin. He then powered up, shrouding his body in an immense purple aura. The power emanating from Hit's aura shook the ring. Hit powered down and with that his aura vanished.

Hit looked down and clenched his hand, intrigued with his power.

Hit flew at Omega X and once again engaged with quick fisticuffs. They exchanged another flurry of kicks and punches that neither can manage to land.

Amidst the flailing blows, Hit finally punched Omega X, but the Ascendant returned the favor. Omega X and Hit then clashed head-on, striking each other's elbows. Omega X reared his right fist back and punched Hit. Hit's crossed arms absorbed the impact of Omega X's punch. The force of the impact sent Hit skidding back. Omega X then propelled himself toward Hit.

"I've got you!" Omega X declared victory.

 _ **Bam!**_

 **(End theme)**

Omega X and Hit's blows connected. However, it was Omega X who took the full weight of Hit's blow. Omega X doubled over, having been caught in Hit's _**Time Skip**_. Omega X fell grasping his chest.

"Tai!" Max, Sora, and Dorothy called to him.

"Grunkle Tai! Get up!" Athena pleaded to her 'Grunkle'.

Hit glanced over to the DF-616, YYGDM-01, and GCLK-1114 crowds. He noted their investment in Omega X. Nonetheless, he was resolute in shutting down their hopes.

"You Ascendants get stronger simply by powering up," Hit assessed. "But, for me, I have one way to get stronger."

"This isn't good. Hit's improved in such a short amount of time," Max said.

"That's bad for Tai," Takato gulped.

Hit watched Omega X struggle to sit up. "As I look at you, I thought I can improve myself from before. And so, I was able to increase the limit of my Time Skip to 0.2 seconds."

"He increased his limit just to a mere 0.2 seconds?!" Izzy cried out. "Inconceivable!"

Hearing his friends chanting for him, Omega X rose to his feet and stood up.

"Yes, that's the way, Tai," Max sighed with relief.

"Don't give out, Tai!" Takato yelled out to him.

"You definitely have an ace up your sleeve," Kensuke meticulously watched Omega X.

Omega X postured and smiled. "Are you sure about that, Hit?"

"I was able to improve thanks to you. Now we're even."

Both warriors took on similar straight postures.

"This stance will help maximize the potency of the Time Skip," the assassin decreed. "You're badly misreading your situation, Omega X."

"What do you mean?"

"You're intending to take on a few of my blows while trying to predict my attacks."

Omega X gasped.

"And you believe 0.2 seconds will make enough difference and you'll attempt to make a counter strike. That's where you're wrong."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Formidable Opponent**_ **)**

Suddenly, Omega X was bombarded with a barrage of punches from Hit. All of this happened within Hit's subspace. Hit pulled his fist back and turned his back to Omega X, who collapsed to his knees.

"I'm still improving my technique," Hit stated, leaving Omega X lying on the ground. "That time I skipped forward 0.5 seconds, which is five times better than my initial technique. It's much more than you can handle."

"That's impossible!" Matt gaped in realization.

"Oh nuts! This isn't good!" Takato exclaimed.

"Damn it! Get up, Tai!" Max shouted.

"TAI! AGUMON!" The DF-616 crowd encouraged him forward.

"GET UP, TAI!" Sora yelled.

"YOU CAN TAKE HIM!" Dorothy cried out.

"GRUNKLE TAI! DON'T GIVE UP!" Athena cheered him on.

Hit turned to the official. "Referee, we've established killing will disqualify me?"

"Yes."

"Then, with Metalla X, it's up to you to end this fight."

As his friends voices reached him, Omega X's brain clicked and he snapped out of his broken state. He resolved and pulled himself up, surprising Hit, who expected a count out victory.

"Hey, Hit, don't count me out yet," Omega X gritted and clenched his fists.

"You should've stayed down. Too proud to admit defeat?"

"Not at all!"

"What?"

"Well, I've been jerk not to show this technique off. Granted, it isn't perfect yet. I've been improving on it and didn't want to use it battle until I was sure was time. Honestly, I didn't think I'd need it until after this tournament when I'm ready to challenge Lord Beerusmon again."

Beerusmon turned over to Whismon. "Hey, did I just hear him say...?"

Whismon merely shook his head.

Omega X powered up. The cyan aura reformed over him, but there was also a red aura layered around it. The dual-colored auras flared up like fire around Omega X.

"Since I am still figuring it out, I only have a ten percent chance it'll pay off. If I mess this up, it's gonna do more than knock me out of this tournament. Here goes!" He said this as he powered up more.

Matt sensed the forthcoming power surge. "Can it be?"

Vadosmon deduced. "That man has a transformation left stronger than Super Ascendant Blue? What could it be?"

Champamon howled. "C'mon, Hit! Don't just stand there and attack him!"

"If you get stronger, then I will improve and get stronger, too!" Omega X declared.

"I do wonder how long we can keep this up?" Hit said this with a smirk.

" _ **Fury Blitz!**_ " Omega X summoned the technique passed over from X/Max.

 _What is this? He's accumulating strange Ki atop his blue energy!_ Hit thought, analyzing the red-and-blue aura flaring over Omega X.

 **(End theme)**

As he accumulated more Ki, Omega X's aura unleashed an immense pressure that shook the ring.

Everyone became flabbergasted by this development.

"What the hell?!" Pikkan exclaimed.

"Th-That's the Fury Blitz!" BanchoLeomon said.

"Now this takes me back," TK commented.

Kari nodded. "Yeah, he hasn't used this move in a while!"

Dorothy added. "Wow, he's never showed this Fury Blitz during our training together!"

Max was taken in and pleased with this. "Excellent, he's learned to combine Ascendant God and Fury Blitz energy!"

"Holy cow, this is badass!" Takato cried out.

Kensuke smiled seeing this.

"Is this what you expected?" Slade asked him.

Kensuke said nothing, keeping his smile.

Matt gaped in shock. "Damn, leave it to you to pull this out of your ass, Tai!"

Yamato, however, internally fumed over this development. _This is bullshit! This is the move WarGreymon used to fight MetalGarurumon with!_

"That was so long ago," Matt acknowledged.

Yusuke hollered. "Oh hell yeah, this is what I'm talking about!"

Hiei remarked. "This is a power beyond measure for me!"

"He looks so incredible!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"Looks like he's about to explode!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

' _ **If he's not careful, he just might. That red aura's nature has a flaw.'**_ The Houou telepathically contacted Mars.

"Man, this is getting exhilarating, y'all!" Kazu pumped his fist up.

"He's gotta give Hit the knockout blow to win!" Kenta hollered.

Terriermon added. "And he's starting to look like a Firecracker popsicle!"

As Kotori, Himura, Philippe, and the others arrived, they watched in awe at Omega X covered in the red and blue aura.

"Whoa, that's really Tai now?!" Himura exclaimed.

"Geez, talk about overpowered! He's pulling out all the stops!" Inumon shouted.

Philippe approached Kotori and noted her overly enthused expression.

"Are you glad you can see this out of that stuffy room?" Philippe asked her.

"Yeah, thanks Philippe," Kotori said as she transformed into Brunhilde. She raised her fist and cheered. "I couldn't ask for a better seat! Give him hell, Tai!"

"She just wanted out of that room," Sasha said, standing beside Philippe. "Kotori doesn't like being confined in rooms."

"Well, we can't say we didn't keep her from seeing the remaining fights," Himura sighed.

"No, this is good for her," Jeri said.

Madoka sensed Omega X's power and smiled. "He's really pulling out everything he's got."

"Kick his ass, man!" Kyoko hollered loudly.

Omega X clenched his fist, smiling. "It worked. I've combined the power of Super Ascendant Blue and Fury Blitz," Omega X revealed. "One mistake and I don't think I'd be standing anymore. But it looks like I was able to perfectly control it."

"Fury Blitz?"

"Yeah. It can double anyone's power, speed and all other fighting qualities. It's a move I learned from Max years ago."

As Hit moved forward, Omega X vanished out of sight and shifted behind him. Hit turned around and Omega X was gone.

 _Impossible!_ Hit then heard Omega X's movements all over the ring.

"Over here!"

Hit faced the front and sighted Omega X covered in his red and blue aura.

"I couldn't follow his movements at all!"

The Ascendant quickly powered up, unleashing raw energies towards Hit.

Matt, and internally Yamato, growled watching this. "They don't even understand the kind of technique this is." He recalled his and ZeedGarurumon's battle against Tai and VictoryGreymon years ago. He recalled VictoryGreymon utilizing said technique to gain the upper hand on ZeedGarurumon.

Yamato internally added. _Yeah, the Fury Blitz does amplify his attacks for a short burst, but it takes a huge toll on him._

"Going Ascendant strains his body, too, and I know that Super Blue has to be worse for him," Kensuke stated. "It's scary to imagine the kind of damage he's doing to himself. I get why he didn't use it earlier, he was saving it as a last resort. A good call on his part."

Slade remarked. "Way to overanalyze his situation, but on point, Ken."

"Gee, thanks."

Yamato growled in Matt's mind. _Damn it! No! He's leapt passed us again!_

As Omega X powered up, the ring tiles rattled and floated off the ring. The volatile energies cracked and dissolved the pieces of tiles floating off the ground.

"His power keeps shooting up higher! It's extraordinary!" Hit exclaimed. "It's tripling! Quadrupling! No, it's…!"

"I hope you're ready! Let's take this further! Times Ten!" Omega X yelled out, powering up further. " _ **Fury Blitz! Times Ten!**_ "

 **(Cue One Punch Man Opening -** _ **The Hero!**_ **)**

Omega X launched himself with a fistful of raw Fury Blitz power. As Hit put up his guard, Omega X still broke through his defenses.

 _ **Wham!**_

"No way!" Matt exclaimed.

"So fast!" Takato and Brunhilde cried out.

Kensuke just smiled.

The Ascendant's fist caught Hit's face. Omega X's fist left a dent on Hit's face. Hit stumbled back following Omega X's punch. Hit rebounded and shot forward. Hit activated _**Time Skip**_ , freezing time within his subspace. However, to Hit's surprise, Omega X was slowly flying toward him.

"What's this?!" Hit spat out.

 _ **Bam!**_

Omega X's fist collided with Hit's chest.

"It's pointless! I don't care how far you push your Time Skip, you won't stand a chance against what I am now!"

Hit rebounded and went for a kick. Omega X blocked Hit's kick with an arm. The two warriors traded fisticuffs and punches while also parrying their blows. Ultimately, amidst the flurry of blows being exchanged between the two, Hit left himself open for a hair's breadth, allowing Omega X to kick him up into the air. Hit powered up and flew around like a purple comet. Omega X shot up after him. With his aura enveloping him, the Ascendant became a red and blue comet as he pursued his opponent.

Omega X rocketed further upward and collided with Hit. Rearing his fist back, Omega X let loose a powerful punch and pushed Hit away.

"Even with the energy control of Super Blue, I can't keep this up for long! I've gotta end this!" Omega X clenched his fist tighter. He shot up making a straight fist faced at Hit and charged straight up.

Hit witnessed energy amplifying around Omega X's fist. An Ki aura enveloped over Omega X and exploded out in the form of a gigantic red dragon that resembled SliferGigaSeadramon's visage.

"HERE'S MY CHANCE!"

As Omega X rocketed upward, he directed his _**Giga Fist**_ toward Hit. More than ready to stop it, Hit put a hand out. Omega X and Hit both let out determined roars, preparing to strike/stop each other's attacks.

As they collided, the combined energy output cracked the ceiling of the dome and the _**Giga Fist**_ punched a giant hole in the dome's wall. As the dome cracked open, a space vacuum pushed through and started pulling everyone/everything through.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Who Wins - Digiverse 6 or 7?**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Yes, surprised I'd show just Metalla X's fights? Nope, you're getting Omega X vs. Hit, too! More or less this would be considered a double length chapter, but we've had quite a few of those already in _Ascendancy_.

And of course I wanted Omega X's Giga Fist vs. Hit's clash to be this chapter's cliffhanger.

Much like Cabba, Xander shows his stuff and goes Ascendant. Now, did the 'Yamato' persona really resurface briefly when he threatened Xander? Well, yes and very briefly. The minute Xander begged him to train him, this triggered Yamakins to lash out against Matt's permission and take control. Thankfully, Yamakins settled down once Xander got a grip of Ascendant power. So, Matt and Yamakins were able to do some good (in Yamakin's case, a little too extreme) for Xander.

Nothing much to say about Metalla X's fight. Omega X though, instead of a Kamehameha moment, Chaos and I decided on the Dragon Fist, or in this case _**Dramon**_ / _ **Giga Fist**_. _**Giga Fist**_ is a technique Kensuke passed on to Omega X (besides the Courageous Armor). Now was the perfect time for Omega X to bust out since he had yet to show it at this point.

And yes, Super Blue/Fury Blitz makes an appearance and with consequences to show for it!

Well, that's all I want to tell about this chapter. Next time, the fall-out from Omega X vs. Hit's fight, Kensuke finally participates, and who ultimately wins this tournament.

Until the next chapter, send a review and see you soon!


	35. Who Wins - Digiverse 6 or 7?

**A/N:** So, we will be picking up from Omega X vs. Hit. Depending on the outcome, Dramon X has to step forward and make a difference. So, who wins this tournament?

Only one way to find out.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act IV: Battle Supremacy  
**_ _ **Chapter XXXV: Who Wins - Digiverse 6 or 7?**_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Nameless Planet/Digiversal Arena**_

"EVERYONE! HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Max shouted as the audience grabbed onto anything near them.

"Sis," Whismon said.

Vadosmon quickly raised her staff and closed the dome with her power. Once the dome resealed, the whole arena stabilized from almost being pulled through the vacuum.

"What happened?! Who won?!" Beerusmon demanded, noticing the damaged ring but none of the fighters there.

"Up there!" Takato pointed up to Omega X, who floated over Beerusmon's banner.

Hit appeared on top of Champamon's banner.

"They're both out of bounds!" Brunhilde cried out.

Beerusmon corrected. "No! That's still…"

Champamon finished. "...part of the ring."

The referee declared. "Yes, the match shall resume!"

"When did Tai pick that move up?!" Dimitri exclaimed in surprise.

Kensuke heard him. "I learned it first, but kind of gave it to him. It's Giga Fist, a modified form of Dramon Fist."

Tike and David were shocked to hear this.

Both yelled out. "You _gave_ it to him?!"

Slade turned to face the two boys. "It's not that hard to impart mental knowledge of a technique upon another. At least for me and Ken, but mastering it is still an issue. Tai had to train to master it."

"Still, that's impressive, is that how you learned Instant Movement whereas Tai gained that armor move of yours?" Max asked.

Kensuke nodded. "Yeah, but that was when we were training to fight Yagami." He said not taking his eyes off the fight.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Fighterz OST -** _ **Hit Theme**_ **)**

Hit addressed Omega X. "You're the most formidable opponent I've ever faced. Just then when you attacked, I improved my Time Skip even further and was able to dodge your attack. I don't intend to stop improving anytime soon."

"I see. Well…" Omega X floated up to meet with Hit. He stopped in front of the assassin and extended his fist.

Both fighters smiled to this. Hit extended his fist and fist bumped Omega X. Both flew back and took on fighting stances. In fact, Hit executed a new pose that Dimitri recognized immediately.

"Hey, that looks like my pose when I do my Finish Buster," Dimitri noted.

Orcus shouted. "Copycat!"

Athena cheered. "Beat him, uncle Tai!"

Beerusmon noticed Hit's new pose. "Could this new posture be an indicator of his improved power?"

Whismon added. "Seems to be the case. He's improving at a scary pace, too."

Suddenly, Omega X started showing signs of his body weakening.

Champamon caught on. "Hit! That Fury Blitz is taking its toll on him! No need to fight him head-on anymore when you can keep your distance and you'll win!"

Vadosmon chortled. "Insightful commentary, Lord Champamon."

"Was that sarcasm, Vadosmon?"

"My, my you caught me red-handed."

Just then, Xander spoke up. "Lord Champamon, please wait a moment. But, Mr. Hit's pride won't allow him to win like that…"

The fat cat pointed at him. "Who freaking cares?! This is between me and Beerusmon! So, know your place, kid." As he said this, a purple aura flared over him. "Let's get this straight! You're all nothing but pawns in this game!"

Having heard enough, Omega X and Hit both shot deathly glares at Champamon. Intimidated, Champamon stumbled back and sat down.

 **(End theme)**

"You can deal with them later, Lord Champamon," Vadosmon said. "For now, I'd rather see how this match ends.

"Hey, Hit, let's show them we're more than just pawns," Omega X offered. He and Hit both nodded while clenching their fists. _Man to think out of all of Team Digiverse 6, I'm fighting the strongest of them._

"And here we go," Kensuke muttered.

 **(Cue Riptide Music -** _ **Full Circle**_ **)**

Finally, Omega X and Hit flew at each other. Hit quickly activated _**Time Skip**_.

"My Time Skip is way ahead of you!"

Hit proceeded to pummel Omega X with a fist barrage. Unable to perceive Hit's attacks, he became Hit's punching bag. Hit then polished Omega X with not one but two punches to the chest.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Omega X doubled over, coughing and spitting as Hit's blow connected. Omega X dropped out of his aura and fell. Everyone on Omega X's side watched in shock. It seemed victory was at hand for Digiverse 6.

However, Omega X stopped mid-air and powered up, reforming his Super Blue/Fury Blitz aura.

"Impossible!" Hit yelled.

Omega X punched Hit's face. He punched the assassin so hard he sent him flying into Champamon's banner. Hit's slowly stirred and pulled himself off the banner. He descended to the ring and dropped to a knee. Omega X flew down to meet Hit. As he landed, Omega X fell to both knees and succumbed to the Fury Blitz's flaws.

It didn't take them long to recover and stand on their own power. Both panted hard.

 **(End theme)**

"Hey, Lord Beerusmon, can you do me favor?" Omega X asked the Digital God of Destruction. "Could you get rid of all the tournament rules?"

"Huh?!" Beerusmon balked.

"What are you up to, Tai?" Matt asked.

"Do you want a free-rules duel?" Takato wondered his motive.

"Nah, nothing like that. But, because of the rules, Hit can't fight at his full strength and neither can I."

Fuwamon balked at this. "But, Hit the Hitmon is an assassin!"

"It's against the rules to kill, right?" Hit asked the referee.

"Well, yes. That constitutes as a disqualification."

"The rule about not killing forces him to hold his power back," Fuwamon stated.

"Interesting. So his killing techniques are where his true powers lie," Shintomon said.

"If Hit wasn't holding himself back, that last technique would've done me in," Omega X explained. "Isn't that right, Hit?"

Before Hit can respond, Champamon was heard clapping.

"Such excellent sportsmanship. I'm impressed!" Champamon said. "All right, I'll withdraw the rules and allow killing!"

"Hold it!" Beerusmon objected. "I won't permit any last-minute changes or revisions to the rules!"

"Can't be helped then. Oh well," Omega X walked off the ring. "We should do this again sometime where there's no rules to get in our way."

Hit was taken aback by Omega X hop out of the ring. This caused Beerusmon and Champamon to quit their sibling bickering.

"Tai! What are you doing?! You're forfeiting?!" Sora called out. "Have you lost it?!"

"What's Tai thinking?" Dorothy questioned her foster father.

Max flew down toward the ring and noticed Omega X's body shaking hard. "No, he's hit his limit. Fury Blitz can do that to a guy, especially going Ten Times all while being in Super Ascendant Blue."

"Sorry, but Hit pushed me too far… and I went all out sooner than I wanted," Omega X chuckled. "Hey, ref, since I'm out of bounds, that means I lose, right?"

"Well, yes, the rules are still in effect."

"Ok then."

The referee declared. "Contestant Hit the Hitmon is the winner!"

"What?! Taichi, are you flipping stupid?!" Beerusmon snapped.

"Man, we're falling behind," Takato groaned.

Omega X powered down and gave Hit a thumbs up. "Let's settle this again without an arena to confine us in." Then, he started feeling the effects of Super Ascendant Blue/Fury Blitz. Parts of his muscles started to expand, causing him pain.

"Tai!" Sora quickly jumped over the railing to check on him.

"Why is he people contorting so much?!" Dorothy cried out, following Sora.

"Eww, did you see that?" Mimi shuddered.

"That looked like it hurt," Davis said.

"Tai! Oh, I can't believe you did that!" Kari called to him, joining Sora and Dorothy to tend to Omega X.

"It's ok, guys… besides, my body can't go anymore," Omega X said as Max carried him toward the fighter's area. He shifted his view toward Kensuke. "Looks like it's up to you, Kensuke."

Hit watched Max carrying Omega X. Sora, Kari, and Dorothy returned to their seats.

"Next time, huh?" Hit muttered. "Every move you make is a surprise to me."

"Oh man, you look in rough shape, Tai!" Takato ran over to him.

Omega X powered down again, splitting up into Tai and Agumon.

Dimitri sighed. "This is not turning out what I expected."

Athena felt dejected seeing Omega X lose. Orcus patted Athena's shoulder.

"It'll be cool, girl. We still have Ken to fight for us."

PinkPatamon reproved of Omega X. "He wouldn't have to fight if dummy Tai didn't bust out his secret move!"

"I can't believe how strong this guy is, to be able to beat both Matt and Tai!" Sedna noted. Looking at Kensuke she felt unease about him going in.

"It ain't gonna be three for three, sis." Kensuke reassured as Tai returned to the fighter's area. "What's your damage you two?" He asked Tai and Matt as Guilmon helped Agumon up. They looked at him confused. "Your planet is at stake here. Rather than focus on winning to keep it, you're busy either training your opponent." He pointed to Matt and then to Tai. "Or, helping the opponent expand his powers. I mean I'm all for a good fight, but this ain't one of those times!"

Matt glared at him while Tai rubbed his head and sheepishly grinned.

Brunhilde added. "He told y'all."

"Xander asked to be trained. And as for Hit, well why don't you go see if you can do better than we did." Matt said in a familiar dark tone.

"Gladly, Yamakins. Come on Veemon!" He and Veemon hopped into the ring.

"Go get him, Uncle Ken!" Athena cheered.

"Yeah, beat him Ken!" Orcus cheered as well.

"You think he can do this?" Dimitri said to Sedna. "I didn't think anyone was so powerful that he could beat father and Tai."

"So, you're their last fighter. Hopefully, you can give me a good fight like Tai did." Hit said.

Kensuke growled. "Look in some ways I can relate to wanting a good fight, but the stakes are too high here and I think people are forgetting that." He said as the referee signaled for them to start.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST -** _ **Battle Point Unlimited**_ **)**

"Final match, Kensuke and Veemon vs Hit the Hitmon! Begin!" The second he lowered his hand, Kensuke ran forward like a gunshot going off and hit Hit in the stomach area, triggering his Digi-Soul charge, and causing Hit to cough up a tiny amount of blood.

Hit looked up in astonishment at Dramon X. Everyone was dumbfounded by the fact he was hurt by a single punch. "I've never been hit so hard in my life. How did you do that?"

"Trained in a time room where things went slower for months."

Tai became nervous by this. "Not again…" He muttered knowing he was going to get glared at.

Dramon X stated dryly. "I did one hundred push ups, one hundred sit ups, and one hundred squats, then ten kilometer runs. Every single day in ten times gravity."

Beerusmon became baffled. "How did he not kill himself from all that?!"

Whismon answered. "You know minus the gravity, that could be a great exercise regime for you, Lord Beerusmon."

Several onlookers were either shocked or glared at Tai when Kensuke revealed his ridiculous training regiment.

"He pushed himself that much every day before this tournament?!" Matt exclaimed.

Yamato, on the other hand, fumed inside Matt's head. _**'This dick just has to follow our style now?! Yeah, like I'm supposed to be impressed!'**_

Takato was flabbergasted. "Man, I'm way behind Ken."

Max added. "I bet that's just his basic warm-up training."

Dimitri sighed. "Yeah, Ken would totally do that."

Sedna added. "He never stops to impress us."

Orcus cheered him on. "Yeah, you tell 'em, Ken! Hit's gotta be shaking now!"

The other Kuipers awkwardly watched Orcus shouting over them.

Athena cheered, too. "You can do it, uncle Ken!"

Varuna smiled to Athena. "Of course, he will, kid."

Kari intently focused on Dramon X. _I wonder if that training he went through could work for me?_

"Kari? Are you ok?" TK asked his focused friend.

"Huh? Yeah, I am."

Mikato rolled her eyes. "Not surprised that guy would go to those extremes."

Kasumi worryingly eyed Dramon X. "He really does go too far."

Maki reassured them. "Hey, he'll be ok, guys. Whether he beats this Hit guy is a different story though."

Titaniamon commented. "If he's already figured the flaws of Hit's techniques, then this is his match to win."

CyberBeelzemon gritted. "Guess we'll see if he follows through."

"The hell?!" Champamon yelled out shocked as Kensuke and Veemon fused together into their Ascendant form, Dramon X. "Wait a damn second?! A Gundam?!"

Xander was flabbergasted too. He then commented. "I've never heard of an Ascendant that looked like that."

"That's the form he took when he fought NeoGranDracmon." Dimitri said.

Sedna nodded as others looked confused.

"You know I thought watching Super Saiyan-esque people was amazing, but now we get a Gundam person?!" Kyoko shouted.

"That's what we're seeing." Gai said shaking his head.

Sayaka screamed. "Sheesh, I mean what's next!?"

"I call foul on this!" Champamon declared. "That fighter just ain't fair! He's got a metallic body so Hit's blows won't do as much."

"You guys brought a Metal Man as you put it, so why are you complaining now?!" Brunhilde retorted.

"He was born that way!"

"Excuses!" The Valkyrie shot back.

The referee shook his head. "Lord Champamon, as long as he doesn't cheat, the result of the fusion is acceptable."

Champamon grumbled to himself.

Hit was impressed, but then Dramon X started powering up. A white aura covered Dramon X's body, but when it did most in the crowd that could sense energy could no longer do so.

Champamon gaped in aghast. "Oh this is just really unfair! Three people with pressure on par with the gods?!"

"Not looking so hot, are ya, brother?!" Beerusmon taunted Champamon.

' _ **Still, he's not emitting as much of that pressure that he was emitting back during the GranDracmon incident.'**_ The Houou pathed to Mars.

Hiei caught this as well. _Do you think he lost all that power he had?_

' _ **I doubt it. I get the feeling those restraints used to hold in his Zero Factor are also suppressing his true power. If we only knew what happened in that sphere back then.'**_

Hiei mentally growled for a brief moment as he caught this statement.

"I guess we're about to find out," Mars muttered.

"What are you saying, Mars?" Moon overheard.

"Just sit tight and watch is all I can say."

 **(End theme)**

"Impressive, you seem stronger than Tai!" Hit said disappearing from sight with his _**Time Skip**_ , but as he got near Dramon X, he noticed the fighter twitch and then promptly turned and intercepted him as he reappeared, and he dodged him at the last second. "What the?!" _He knew I was coming, how?!_

However, this was not the best time to hesitate.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Like the force of a cannon blast going off, Hit received another gut punch that dropped him to his knees. The shock wave from the punch kept going and put a nice hole in the middle of the scoreboard scaring many watching.

"Your name may be Hitmon, but I can _HIT_ pretty damn hard."

"No kidding..." Brunhilde noted as she and others were stunned at the force of his punch.

Hit got back up.

"Surprised that guy's not dead already!" Maki noted as Hit tried to strike Dramon X again, but as he got in close Dramon X smirked.

"Ken…" Kasumi muttered worryingly.

"Stay strong, Ken!" Titaniamon cheered him on.

"I'm glad I'm not fighting that Hit guy," CyberBeelzemon said.

"I can see your weakness!" Dramon X called out dodging at the last second and countering with a kick, but this time Hit fell back and began to get angry.

 _How the hell is he doing this?! Whenever I get close it's like he knows my Time Skip is coming!_

"Looks like that training paid off after all."

Tai turned to Slade. "What training?"

"I was teaching him to dodge more often in battle. Since he usually doesn't care about taking hits, but combine that with his temper which is on par with the Hulk's, I figured he could expand in his offense, even if it's small." He pointed as Dramon X continued to dodge Hit's incoming strikes by barely an inch and counter striking although Hit was dodging as well. "What's he's doing now is called _**Mikiri**_."

"Mikiri?" Takato asked.

"It's a skill where you evade an enemy's attack by a hair's breadth, then see their weakness and counterattack."

Tai nodded seemingly understanding, but he still felt uneasy watching Hit. "Still, there's gotta be more to it. That Time Skip power of his is incredible. Ken must've been paying some serious attention to our fight."

Slade was deep in thought at this. _May very well be closer than you think. Even with Mikiri, it'd be hard to observe a technique like that, but I'm noticing small time fluctuations around Ken's aura, as if responding to Hit's tampering with time. Did he get attuned to time when he used the time stone a while back?_

 **(Cue Jim Johnson -** _ **Just Another War**_ **)**

 _Why can't I hit this guy?!_ Hit growled mentally.

He was starting to get frustrated that he didn't notice small purple cracks were beginning to form in the air from the time manipulation being caused by himself and Dramon X. Smoke began to come out of them.

Slade noticed this. "Oh crap! Ken watch out!"

Dramon X then saw the cracks, but Hit didn't and thus wasn't able to avoid the smoke entering his body, causing him to release a purple aura.

"What's going on?!" Beerusmon demanded as Hit finally landed a hit on Dramon X, but he quickly retaliated.

Slade revealed to all watching. "This guy's Time Skip power coupled with Dramon X's aura somehow opened chaos cracks and thus released chaos miasma into the arena, and Hit got one hell of a good dose!"

His eyes glowed and the cracks disappeared. However now that Hit was powered up, he was able to give a better fight to Dramon X, who in turn did the same. "Well so much for that Mikiri training! He ain't got no choice now but to brawl!"

"Chaos Miasma, isn't that that purple stuff that popped up back during the GranDracmon incident?" Tai asked.

Slade nodded.

"Hit, what's going on?!" Champamon queried as Hit brutally slammed Dramon X to the ground, but Dramon X kicked him in the head knocking him back.

"I don't like where this is going!" Mikato noted as Dramon X was starting to show his rage signs.

This was reflected in his usual brutal fighting style most knew him for beginning to surface. He started kicking Hit in the sides repeatedly, but this only angered the pumped up warrior.

"This is going to be a good test to see if he can overcome something without access to his full power."

Upon saying this, several people looked at Slade as if he was crazed. The one person or rather persona that took this statement the hardest was Yamato.

"What did you think he's using his full power right now?! Not even close!"

This angered Beerusmon. "Then why isn't he using his full strength?! He could easily win this match!"

Slade sighed. "Cause he got in a fight a while back with someone. Before he met you, who amplified his power over one hundred times by 'killing' him in a time loop that he started, his body might be ready for that kind of power, but his mind sure as heck isn't, and for the record he doesn't remember that battle."

Tai was dumbfounded at this. Yamato inside Matt's mind was pissed off.

' _ **YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! CAN WE EVER CATCH UP TO THIS ASSHOLE!'**_ Yamato roared, seething in Metalla X's thoughts.

 _Of course not dog boy, now shut the fuck up._ Slade mentally replied to him. "Not like I could stop him either. He used one of my moves and I got stuck unable to help him out. Though in the end, I was able to make the fight between him and his opponent a draw because they almost destroyed seven dimensions. This one included."

" _ **Kaio-Ken!**_ " Dramon X yelled out, channeling a red aura and lunging at Hit.

"Kaio.. _**FUCK!**_ " Hit got punched in the abdomen again. This time he coughed up blood and definitely had some broken ribs.

"Who the hell did he fight?!" Tai asked, as he was somewhat agitated by Slade's demeanor over the situation.

"The asshole never gave his name. Hell, he never used his real body either. He did say he would come for revenge someday and..." He stopped when he saw Hit literally tear Dramon X's right arm off. "Oh come on!"

Dramon X blasted off a section of Hit's left side causing both fighters to fall to their knees. By this point, Hit seemed to be calming down as the influence of the chaos miasma left his body.

"You should know this isn't personal!"

Dramon X blasted his 'arm' into nothingness. "You should know that isn't original!"

Hit grabbed his side applying pressure to it as well as energy to cauterize the wound, whereas Dramon X focused and a grew out a new arm. Both screamed in pain.

"What in the..." Brunhilde for once covered her mouth in shock. _Is there nothing he freaking can't do?!_

"That looked painful." Dimitri cringed

"I've seen him do it once before. It does look like it hurts." Athena pointed out, remembering when he did it in front of her when GranDracmon reappeared.

"He can regenerate limbs. Ok that's not fucking fair!" Champamon snapped.

"Shut up, fat ass! You're lucky the referee didn't disqualify your fighter for going too far!" Slade called out.

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" Champamon retorted.

"Sure you are, _Cartman_." Slade replied as Dramon X and Hit looked at each other both pissed off.

Beerusmon grumbled. "He sure told you, Champamon." He yelled out to Dramon X. "Finish this now!"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Kit -** _ **No Mercy**_ **)**

The two fighters roared out, ran forward and began punching each other in the head, not stopping or worrying about the pain. All they cared about at this point was beating each other until one was knocked out.

"Reminds me of my fight with Chu during the Dark Tournament!" Yusuke noted. "My body sure recalls that beating!"

"I don't think we need to hear that," Moon chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, but I doubt you and him were firing cannon ball blasts with each punch." Mars said as sure enough each punch sounded like a cannon going off.

For most of the spectators, it was becoming hard to see and hear.

"Ken's going to seriously hurt himself!" Kasumi cried out.

"You make it sound like this is the first time he's gotten seriously hurt," Mikato scoffed.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't have to worry, sis," Shizuka addressed Mikato.

"C'mon, man. You can stop this," Maki muttered, painstakingly watching Dramon X.

"This might be too much," Titaniamon remarked.

"Yeah! Stay on him, Ken!" CyberBeelzemon cheered, earning him a light bop on the head by his wife Titaniamon.

"Brother, please stop!" Sedna called out worryingly, but he couldn't hear her.

"Geez, I'm glad I'm not in there!" Varuna said shuddering at the impacts the two were making.

"This is going too far!" Quaoar yelled out.

"Good luck, they're not listening!" Rika plainly said.

Finally, the two punched each other with enough force to knock themselves away from each other. Their arms fell to their sides. Having gone overboard, the two then screamed bloody murder as they ran at each other head first.

"This is going to be cool." Slade said smirking.

"They're going too far!" Tai yelled out as the two headbutted each other so hard that light erupted from the impact blinding all as the planet's very foundation shook to its core from the impact. No one could see who was standing, if the two hadn't killed each other first...

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai Insert Theme -** _ **Saiyan Blood**_ **)**

When the light from the explosive collision of the two fighters died down, those with more perceptive eyes saw something shocking. Both fighters were standing still. Both their heads busted wide open as neither had moved from the impact. However, this would soon change as both started to fall forward each one barely sliding by the other's bodies until Athena called out.

"UNCLE KEN!"

This plea from his future niece was enough to cause Dramon X to catch himself with one of his legs as Hit the Hitmon fell to the ground. The referee made the call.

"Contestant Hit is unable to continue! Dramon X wins!"

 **(End theme)**

Champamon was full of shock and anger as Sedna, Dimitri, Athena and Orcus lept down to check on Dramon X.

"Brother?!" Sedna called concerned, gasping when she saw he was barely standing and practically unconscious.

"Holy sh..." Dimitri stuttered as he too was shocked.

"At least he kept his word. It wasn't three for three." Orcus said trying to lighten the mood.

"If Athena hadn't called out, he probably would've collapsed." Dimitri retorted as they helped Dramon X out of the ring.

"Oh god, is he going to be ok?" Kasumi gasped, unable to comprehend what she saw.

Maki added, calming his worried friend. "They'll care of him."

"Worry not, Miss Kasumi," Titaniamon reassured her. "He's survived worse than this."

"Tell me about it," CyberBeelzemon said. "We've seen the shit he puts his body through."

"And he's still stupid to still make us worry to death," Mikato sighed.

Shizuka concurred. "Yes, I've lost count how many times he's scared us with these situations."

"Eh, we're used it to," Mikato shrugged as deep down she worried like the others.

Philippe cringed having seen Dramon X's reckless actions.

"Well, at least he won the match for us," Himura said. "So, do we win?"

"I'm not even sure," Jeri wondered the same thing.

Sasha turned over and addressed Brunhilde. "Tell me something, Kotori. Why wasn't he helping us back during the ordeal with Loki and the Lokar? With that kind of power on our side, he, Mist, and the whole Lokar alliance would've gone down quicker."

Brunhilde became nervous trying to think of an answer. "Well about that. See, it wasn't only him, but Omega X, Metalla X, and Dimitri were also with him. Remember?"

"Yeah, I do. But with those four, the Lokar would've easily been crushed and saved us all that trouble!"

"Whoa, calm down! We didn't even know they were on our Earth until the last minute before Second Ragnarok!"

"Sorry, Kotori, I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I just think they could've saved us headaches."

"Yeah, but Tai was kinda hesitant when he learned Loki possessed Takato's body. As for Kensuke, his volatile temper can be hard to control. That Slade guy already mentioned about his temple. That would've costed us the battle." Brunhilde reluctantly lied to Sasha, who nodded.

"Oh, I totally get that," Sasha replied.

"So, that good enough for ya?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Himura pulled Brunhilde aside and whispered. "That's not exactly true, is it?"

"Not really," Brunhilde whispered back, making sure Sasha doesn't catch on.

 _Nice cover up there Brunhilde._ Slade telepathically reached her before speaking."Well that was impressive." He muttered.

"All right! We win and we keep our Earth!" Mimi hollered and cheered their victory.

"Whew, we can put this behind us," Sora said, closing her hands as if it were a book.

""Hell yeah! They get to keep their world!" Kyoko cheered.

Madoka smiled and sighed. "That's good."

"Hold on, something doesn't feel right," Homura said.

"What do you mean, Homura?" Shu inquired.

"Looks like we have a tie," Gai muttered

Beerusmon was about to say something as he was excited over the prospect of Digiverse 7 winning.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Tough Battle**_ **)**

However, Champamon objected to this."This settles nothing! All you've done is tied with us!" He called out in a seemingly desperate tone.

"The hell?" Matt was befuddled.

"That's not how it works Champamon!" Tai called out.

"Oh really?! Our teams have an equal amount of wins! Therefore we're tied!"

Slade facepalmed as people in the crowd started talking about this.

"What kinda crooked bullshit is this?!" Yusuke spat out. "This is the Black Black Club all over again."

"Don't ask me to kill this chubby fool," Hiei realized his limit.

"Probably for the best," Mars stated.

' _ **I wouldn't mind if you let me out to put those two cats in their place.'**_ The Houou voiced her grievances for the Gods of Destruction.

"Aww, that's not fair!" Moon shouted.

"They had better fix this," Yugi remarked.

"What a rip!" Joey yelled out.

"How are they gonna fix this?" Varuna wondered. "The best they can do is a tie breaker match."

"That's about the only way to resolve this," Ixion said.

"This is crap!" Takato protested this preposterous decision.

Champamon retorted at Beerusmon. "I would've accepted the results had your Valkyrie fighter not allowed Furizlor to continue. If she had let that go, your side would have more wins!"

Brunhilde glared a hole through him as he and Beerusmon pounced into the ring, ready to settle things themselves.

"That also means Tai wouldn't have been allowed back in, and we would've had a cheater run free! I don't regret what i've done at all!" Champamon shouted, much to Beerusmon's annoyance.

Slade finally had enough of this and his own god pressure aura snapped to life, waking Dramon X up and spooking everyone.

 **(End theme)**

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ " He teleported into the ring between the two Gods of Destruction. "If you two don't stop this shit right now, I'm gonna rip off your damn heads and blow your bodies to shit!" The look in his eyes gave a clear enough message that the two backed off in fear.

' _ **This is total bullshit, how can their be people this strong.'**_ Yamato's persona said in Matt's mind, only for Slade to catch this.

 _Yamakins, shut the fuck up! Power is not everything in life! I didn't ask for this shit! Neither did Ken. You better look elsewhere for something to improve on cause strength alone is not always the answer, and if you provoke my anger further, I'm gonna finish what Blazer started because what he did to you before was an act of MERCY!_ Yamato shut up as Slade continued. "This is what we're going to do. Each side has two fighters capable of getting back in for one more match." He pointed to Digiverse 7's side. "On this side, we have Kotori and Takato who are now both recovered." He then pointed to Digiverse 6's side. "On this side, we've got Botamomon and Xander fully recovered. Each side will pick one fighter to send back in. After this final match, there will be no more excuses, am I _CLEAR_?!" The two Gods of Destruction both felt small before Slade and nodded to his declaration as he teleported back to the fighter's area.

Tai whistled. "Way to put them in their place."

Takato chuckled nervously. "Yeah, they haven't opened their mouths."

"I didn't think I'd see you get that pissed off." Kensuke muttered as his transformation broke. Veemon retreated back to his B.A.X. Digivice to recover.

"Everyone has a tolerance to ignorance." Slade growled as Max looked at Tai.

"So, have you decided?" Max asked Tai. "We can choose between Takato and Brunhilde."

As Brunhilde flew over to the fighter's area, she approached Tai and Max.

"So, I heard I can fight again?" Brunhilde asked them. "As much as I'd like to fight again, I'm withdrawing my spot and giving it to Takato."

"What?! Are you sure about this?" Takato was taken aback by her decision.

"Yeah, go win it for us, dude!" Brunhilde winked to him.

"Well, it's decided then," Max confirmed. "Takato and Guilmon, you're our last chance to break that tie."

"Give it your all!" Tai gave a thumbs up to them.

"Good luck, Takato," Kensuke nodded. "Just be glad you're not fighting Hit."

"Thanks! And I won't let this go to waste!" Takato responded. "Let's finish this, Guilmon!"

"Right!" Guilmon chimed as he climbed Takato's back. He and Takato descended toward the ring.

"Takato's going to fight in the tiebreaker?" Henry was surprised by this decision.

"C'mon, Takato! You've got this buddy!" Kazu cheered him loudly.

Rika clenched her fists. "You better win this, Takato."

"Go the distance, Guilmon, buddy!" Terriermon shouted.

"You can do it, Takato!" Moon and Mars cheered him on.

"We're all behind you, my friend!" Yugi cried out.

"GO TAKATO and GUILMON!" Nearly the entire Digiverse 7 group cheered them on.

"Give it your all, kid!" Beerusmon openly cheered him, which Whismon caught on.

"What's that I hear, Lord Beerusmon? He's certainly winning you over," Whismon teased the Digital God of Destruction.

"Only because everything is riding on him! And he did beat up his world's Loki to my satisfaction. Besides, I'm not losing all of Earth's tastiest morsels to my brother!"

Grinning devilishly, Champamon pivoted to his team. He eyed Xander and Botamomon. Furizlor was still knocked out. Magettamon was still hurt over Metalla X's unflattering insult. Hit awoke in his seat and realized he had lost.

"I'll go then!" Xander insisted as he flew into the ring. He turned to face Takato and Guilmon. "I'll gladly take you on."

"Good to know, but know I'm not holding back!" Takato declared as he transformed into Suzakato. "Guilmon, let me handle this until I need ya."

"Whatever you say!" Guilmon stepped out of the ring, leaving Suzakato to face Xander.

"This tie breaker match will determine the winner! Contestants, are you ready?" The referee asked them. "Let this match begin!"

Both Beerusmon and Champamon fired beams that hit the bell.

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Flame of Faith**_ **)**

Once it rang, Suzakato and Xander quickly zipped over to each other. Suzakato coated his fists with flames, but Xander parried the Warrior of Suzaku's fiery punches. Xander moved around Suzakato and rear kicked him. As Suzakato was knocked toward the edge of the ring, he flipped back and saw Xander charging for him. Suzakato formed a phoenix-shaped cloak, protecting him from Xander's blows.

"Yeah, good counter! A best defense is the best offense!" Henry cheered.

"Geez, that Xander's not letting up!" Terriermon said.

"Go Chumley/Takato!" Kazu and Kenta cheered in unison.

"C'mon, Takato! Knock his ass out!" Rika hollered toward him.

As Xander channeled Ki into his fist, he battered Suzakato's defenses. Suzakato tried to evade, but Xander caught him. Xander grabbed and tossed Suzakato out, hoping to ring him out.

"Oh crap!" Tai shouted.

"Fly, Takato!" Brunhilde cried out.

Just then, Suzakato's wings opened up and carried him into the air. He quickly unleashed a barrage of _**Firepalm Blasts**_. Xander zipped around the fiery blasts raining all over the ring. Xander rocketed up, evading Suzakato's blasts. As he reached Suzakato, he powered up into Ascendant form. Suzakato fired a big _**Firepalm Blast**_. Xander put up an energy shield, nullifying the fire blast.

"Man, you're gonna be tough to beat! Yamato sure made it look easy."

Xander frowned. "Give me your best shot!" He shot up so fast Suzakato didn't have time to respond to Xander punching him in the chest.

Doubling over, Suzakato coughed hard and fell to the ring. Xander descended and left Suzakato laying. The entire Digiverse 7 and their Triad friends were on the edge of their seats.

Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Kensuke, Brunhilde, and Max watched deeply concerned for the Beast Tamer.

"C'mon, Takato! Get up!" Guilmon rallied the others to cheer him on.

As the referee began counting Suzakato out, Suzaku's spirit lit up inside the Tamer.

' _ **Get up, Takato! We have to keep going! Do we want our friends to lose their planet?'**_ Suzaku telepathically reached Takato.

 _No way… Tai and the others' world is at stake...I'm not letting them down!_ Takato encouraged and resolved his way out of his broken state.

Suzakato's eyes shot open as the referee reached 8. He pulled himself up much to Xander's surprise.

"Way to stay in the game, Takato," Tai smiled to this.

"Thank god," Rika sighed with relief.

"Takato! No way you're going to lose that easily!" Himura yelled out.

"All right, Takato!" cheered Guilmon, who was seen slapping the corner of the ring.

Beerusmon chortled. "I'm digging this kid's guts. Taichi did good to recruit him."

"Now we'll see if he can clench victory for us," Whismon said.

Champamon gaped in shock. "Geez, what the heck is this boy made of?! For him to take Xander's blows and then stand!"

"Might have to do with the phoenix spirit that dwells within him," Vadosmon said.

"Well that explains it."

Xander readied a stance and smiled. "I'm impressed, Takato. To take my blows and keep going. You're no Ascendant, right?"

"Nah, but they say I have the toughness of one. So, how about we finally decide who takes the prize?" Suzakato smiled as he beckoned Guilmon. "Guilmon, it's time to Biomerge!"

"Right!"

With that, Suzakato whipped out his D-Ark and used it to Biomerge with Guilmon. They formed BlazeGallantmon, which impressed Xander.

"Incredible! Your power's jumped quite a bit!" Xander exclaimed.

"Here I go!" BlazeGallantmon charged forward, but Xander dodged the Beast Biomerger's punch.

As Xander took to the air, he flew down and hit BlazeGallantmon with a flurry of punches. BlazeGallantmon crossed his arms, guarding himself from Xander's punches. Xander went for a straight punch. BlazeGallantmon narrowly evaded Xander's attack. Xander punched a big hole in the ring. BlazeGallantmon fired his _**Phoenix Shot**_ that knocked Xander back.

Xander rebounded and launched his _**Cocytus Blast**_ variation at BlazeGallantmon. BlazeGallantmon jumped up. Xander glided over and clubbed BlazeGallantmon's back. BlazeGallantmon whirled around and whipped Xander back with his cape. Xander grabbed BlazeGallantmon's cape and unloaded blasts into BlazeGallantmon's face. Xander went for a kick only for BlazeGallantmon to block.

BlazeGallantmon grabbed Xander and tried to slam him into the ring. Xander quickly slipped out of BlazeGallantmon's grasp and kicked him from behind. As Xander went for another attack, BlazeGallantmon summoned a phoenix cloak, which enveloped over his body.

"What the hell?!" Xander was flabbergasted by the fire cloak covering BlazeGallantmon.

Henry, Rika, Himura, and their Digimon recognized this sequence.

"Guilkatomon's back in the game," Himura muttered.

"Well, it's been fun, Xander," Rika smiled coolly.

"Take him down, BlazeGallantmon!" Terriermon cheered.

As the phoenix vanished, BlazeGallantmon's armor came apart, revealing a new figure in his place. In their place is a humanoid male with long golden hair, amber eyes with golden trim, a red biker jacket with Guilmon's hazard sign & Suzaku's symbol meshed on the back, a black shirt underneath said jacket, red & black sneakers, and fingerless black gloves. He transformed into his Advanced Biomerged form: Guilkatomon.

"Whoa, that's badass!" Kyoko chimed in.

"Yeah, he looks totally cool," Sayaka concurred.

"That's one way to impress an audience," Shu commented.

"Well, this one clenches it," Tai stated.

"This Takato boy certainly knows how to surprise you," Whismon commented.

"Yeah! Now crush him!" Beerusmon hollered.

Guilkatomon faced down Xander, who was unsure what to make of the Advanced Biomerged warrior. Nevertheless, he resolved to defeat Guilkatomon. Xander quickly flew at Guilkatomon and unleashed a Ki barrage. Guilkatomon batted away Xander's attacks and shot up, kneeing Xander's gut.

As Xander fell, he jumped up and fired his _**Cocytus Blast**_. However, Guilkatomon was more than ready to counter with a _**Hazard Wave**_. The red wave, which had a hazard sign embellished on the front, collided and nullified Xander's attack. In the midst of their attacks clashing, Guilkatomon flew across and caught Xander with a right hook to the jaw, knocking him down and laying him out.

"You fought a good fight, but my team's got more to lose than you!" Guilkatomon declared, leaving Xander knocked out.

 **(End theme)**

Champamon was flabbergasted by this. Beerusmon salivated with his impending victory.

"Xander is go no more! Your winner by knockout, Guilkatomon!" The referee announced. "And by per match stipulation, the tie breaker has been resolved. Thanks to Guilkatomon's victory, Digiverse 7 wins!"

"All right! Way to go, Guilkatomon!" Tai yelled out.

"Great way to seal the deal for us!" Brunhilde cried out.

"All right, Takato!" Kazu and Kenta cheered.

Rika nodded and clapped. "Yep, that's how we handle business. Great work not choking in the end, guys."

"Whew, that means our Earth is safe," Mimi was relieved with this outcome.

"Yeah, but some of these Digiverse 6 fighters look promising," Dimitri assessed their matches.

"I really thought we were gonna lose our planet to Champamon," Keke said.

"Look on the bright side, it's not like he was gonna destroy it. He just wanted to trade Earths so we end up with the dead Digiverse 6 one," Izzy pointed out.

"That still wouldn't be good for us," Tentomon said.

"Yeah, and a desolate planet doesn't have any of the vacation spots I want to go," Mimi stated.

"Well, now you can go wherever you want now," Sora said.

Dorothy nodded. "Thank goodness our team won."

Champamon fumed over this. "Son of a bitch?! How could ya lose for us, Xander?!"

Vadosmon calmly chortled. "You win some, you lose some."

"But I wanted to beat my brother for once!"

Beerusmon gave a haughty cackle. "Dream on, Champamon. I win again."

As Guilkatomon walked over to Xander, he knelt down and offered him a hand. Xander awoke and took Guilkatomon's hand. Xander propped himself up and lifted Guilkatomon's hand up.

"Hey, what the heck are you raising his hand for?!" Champamon chastised his fighter.

Hearing the angry god berating him, Xander froze with fear, but another stern look from Slade stopped Champamon from further instigating.

The Tamers, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Yusuke, Yugi, and others stormed the ring to celebrate with Guilkatomon. Brunhilde flew down to celebrate, too. Himura, Jeri, Philippe, Sasha, Inumon, and the remaining members went into the ring to congratulate Guilkatomon.

"We knew you could do it, Takato!" Kenta said.

Terriermon hopped on Guilkatomon's head. "Momentai, everyone, 'cause our buddies saved Tai's Earth! We oughta get compensated for this."

"We should especially since they have those Super Digicore things," Kazu pointed out.

"Those planet-sized ones? But they haven't even found the last one, right?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Well, about that…" Jacomon chimed in as he, Mimi, and a few others from the stands approached the YYGDM-01 group. "I think that search might be over."

"What do you mean?" Yugi inquired to the space patroller.

"The last Super Digicore is…" Jacomon paused as he and everyone noticed a couple of newcomers now standing in the ring.

A few recognized one of these newcomers. Sailor Moon and Mars gasped upon seeing Lady Cosmos.

"Lady Cosmos, what are you…?" Moon stopped mid-sentence as she and everyone else noted three others with her.

"Forget it, we're leaving," Champamon scoffed. "I'd rather leave with some dignity. Fighters, let's go…!"

"Oh," Vadosmon gasped.

"What is it, Vadosmon?" Champamon asked, shifting his view toward the ring. Upon seeing the newcomers, his eyes bugged out and mouth gaped. "GAH! HE'S HERE…?!"

"Lord Beerusmon, look," Whismon pointed out.

"What?" Beerusmon asked as he, too, reacted the same way Champamon did. "GAH!"

Tai noticed the newcomers. "Huh? Who's that short guy with the lady in white?"

"It can't be! You're kidding me right?!" Beerusmon gulped.

"That looks like, but it couldn't be! But it really is…!" Champamon spat out.

"GRAND ZENOMNIMON?!"

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Numerondramon's Summoning**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** I figure this would be a good place for a cliffhanger. Next chapter, Zeno's digital expy appears.

Like the previous chapter, you get three matches for the price of one chapter. Though not nearly as long as previous chapter, this compressed enough to make it another double length chapter.

Credit goes to Chaosblazer for writing the bulk of the Dramon X vs Hit fight and everything else leading to that match, including new dialogue during the start of their match. The Omega X vs Hit and Guilkatomon vs Xander matches were done by yours truly.

Kensuke hounding both Tai and Matt/Yamato for not taking their fights seriously was certainly an eye-opener. Granted while no lives are on the line, their Earth certainly is. Both Ascendants will be taking things more seriously in the Black Rebellion arc.

Dramon X's fight with Hit ends up more physically contested than the previous two. Kensuke knows what's up after figuring out Hit's technique. Though to be fair, Hit is already worn at this point. And both take a fall, which ends as our cliffhanger. Who will remain standing?

Note from Chaosblazer:

-I learned about Mikiri from watching an old super robot anime known as _Metal Armor Dragonar_ and it is a real thing.

So while Dramon X did win, he didn't come off looking like a billion bucks. And instead of a joke fight involving Monakamon, instead Suzakato vs Xander closes off the event. I mean, that beats a Monakamon fight any day, right?

So, next chapter will conclude the Battle Supremacy adaptation arc. After that, it'll be brand new exclusive _Ascendancy_ chapters starting with an interlude.

Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	36. Numerondramon's Summoning

**A/N:** And we're at the conclusion of this arc. However, we have a few new character debut, including Zenomnimon and the summoning of Numerondramon.

So, without further delay, on with the chapter!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act IV: Battle Supremacy  
**_ _ **Chapter XXXVI: Numerondramon's Summoning**_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Nameless Planet/Digiversal Arena**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Space is Vast!**_ **)**

"LORD ZENOMNIMON?!"

"Father?" Both Whismon and Vadosmon noticed a figure whose appearance was akin to them.

Everyone set their sights on the new arrivals. In the center is Sailor Cosmos, sans her staff. Most peculiar is the short and tiny being standing in front of her. This miniature figure has a large oval-shaped head, shaped like a football. The teal-skinned being has two sections on both sides of his head that are purple. He has small round eyes. His 'ears are small, gray and rounded. His attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat complete with yellow pants and magenta shoes. Underneath the coat, he seemingly wore a black and white shirt with the kanji for 'all' on the front. The most prominent physical feature is his eerily blank expression. This is Zenomnimon.

The figure Whismon and Vadosmon picked up on is their father, GrandWhismon. He is a miniature man with pale blue skin, purple eyes, and slicked back white hair. His wardrobe of choice consisted of a weird blue halo hanging over his head, and a dark green outfit with an orange triangle embellished on the front. On the front of his belt is the Kanji symbol 'Great'.

Accompanying them are two identically tall and cyan-skinned individuals wearing big high-collared purple jackets with gold lining, buttons and shoulders, which conceal their faces. Under this top-layered clothing, they appear to wear gray full body suits with gold and purple tipped boots. Atop their heads are long pointy tipped bronze hats that end with a silver ball at the top. Their eyes, unlike Zenomnimon's, are fierce and menacing-looking.

 **(End theme)**

"Zenomnimon?" Tai blinked in confusion.

Agumon added. "Who is he supposed to be?"

"I don't know, but he's got Beerusmon and Champamon spooked," Max replied. "As if Slade didn't scare them enough."

"And who's this?" Matt eyed GrandWhismon, who smiled vaguely.

"Lady Cosmos, it's a surprise to see you here, but who are these three?" Moon asked, to which the two attendants shot her menacing glares. She cringed. "Yikes, hey, whatever I said I'm sorry!"

Mars put her hand out to Moon. "We might not want to overstep our boundaries here. The Houou said the little one is not to be overlooked."

"Heh, who let the Pokémon in?" Terriermon tried sneaking a quip, but Zenomnimon's attendants glared daggers at the chatty Digimon, causing him to zip his mouth.

"Might want to keep your mouth shut for your sakes, rabbit," Inumon snickered.

"Really? This little guy…" Before Yusuke can finish, the attendants shot him fierce glances. "Ok, these guys aren't messing around."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Tough Battle**_ **)**

Shintomon turned to his father Shinmon. "Father, who's the kid with the slightly creepy face?"

Before Shinmon can answer, Gosenzomon bonked Shintomon. "Idiot! Don't you know who he is?!"

"What do we have here? An intruder?" The referee approached the newcomers.

Cosmos advised. "You'd best stay where you are, mister official."

"But he looks like some alien child," Matt noted Zenomnimon's unassuming presence.

"Who the heck could he be?" Guilkatomon wondered.

"Silence, mortals! Lord Zenomnimon is no child!" Beerusmon answered for them. "He's the Omni-King! He's the one that stands above all 12 Digiverses!"

Matt, Gabumon, and Guilkatomon's eyes bugged out in shock.

"So, is it proper to be looking down on the Omni-King from all the up here?" Whismon asked Beerusmon.

"Of course it's not! I better pay my respects!"

"But, why is Lord Zenomnimon here?!" Champamon wondered.

 **(End theme)**

The Gods of Destruction and their angel attendants flew down to the ring. The Supreme Digi-Guardians and their assistants did the same.

Everyone in the group gawked at Zenomnimon. Beerusmon and Champamon landed in front of Zenomnimon, bowing their heads.

"Welcome, Lord Zenomnimon!"

Zenomnimon replied. "Hi."

"We apologize for not staying in touch, sir," Whismon addressed the 'one above all'.

"I hope you've been well, sir," Vadosmon said.

"Mmmhmm!"

"And father, it's been a long time," Whismon bowed to GrandWhismon.

GrandWhismon smirked coolly. "Indeed, you and Vadosmon are still upholding your positions well."

Vadosmon nodded. "We have, father."

The Supreme Digi-Guardians and their cohorts knelt down, bowing their heads. Beerusmon and Champamon had terrified, sweaty expressions etched on their face.

"Lord Zenomnimon!" Gosenzomon whimpered.

"What brings you here today, sir?" fearfully asked Shinmon.

"Well, I see you had a big great fight here today and you didn't tell me."

The moment Zenomnimon appeared in the arena, his aura caused Ken to grip his head in pain. Slade quickly stood up as Ken yelled out in pain.

"We better go before something bad happens!" Slade muttered, putting his hand on Ken's back. With that, they both teleported out of the arena.

"Whoa, Ken?!" Tai exclaimed.

"What the hell was that about?!" Matt wondered.

"No clue." Max noted.

"Ken!" Sedna cried out, confused why Slade left in a hurry with Ken.

"Where did he take Uncle Ken?" Athena wondered.

Dimitri answered just as confused. "Your guess is as good as mine, sweetie."

"Lord Zenomnimon, I believe you have something to get off your chest?" GrandWhismon reminded him.

"Today, I came to warn you, because you were doing this without my permission," Zenomnimon plainly said as everyone's attention fell on the 'child' Digimon. His voice was tiny and cute.

"Yes, sir, we acknowledge that!" Champamon said.

"Destruction gods are supposed to destroy. Not doing your job is very bad, you two."

"We're very sorry, sir!" Beerusmon openly apologized, a rare sight for the others to see.

"Please, hear us out, Lord Zenomnimon," Whismon spoke up. "Sadly, Lord Beerusmon is more interested in napping and eating than doing his job." He said honestly, much to Beerusmon's chagrin.

Vadosmon added. "Lord Champamon hasn't behaved any better either, Lord Zenominimon. Look at him. He's been living an unhealthy lifestyle and his body's morphed into a butterball. I've tried serving him nutritionally balanced meals, but he insults my cooking and says 'You're a terrible cook!' He breaks my heart, sir!" She faked cried and sniffled.

GrandWhismon nodded, sighing. "Tsk, tsk, Beerusmon and Champamon, you two have been slacking."

"Hmm. These Gods of Destruction are bad. We need new ones," Zenomnimon suggested.

"WHAT?!" The brothers shouted.

"Just kidding."

Both sighed with relief.

"And so…"

"Yes sir?"

"I came to warn you. But then, I was watching and had a lot of fun! And fun is good!"

"Yes, sir!" Beerusmon and Champamon said, deeply relieved to satisfy their lord.

"Then, I got an idea that was really good. A tournament with all the Digiverses together. I think we should try sometime!I How about it?"

GrandWhismon chuckled. "Now that's an intriguing idea, Lord Zenomnimon."

"Whoa?! All 12 Digiverses?!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

"He can't be serious, can he?" Terriermon asked.

"Do you want to doubt a god who's above Beerusmon and Champamon?" Henry asked him.

"Um, no?"

Keke whispered to Max. "Ok, come clean. Do you know Zenomnimon?"

"First, it's _Lord_ Zenomnimon, and no this is the first I've seen of him. I only heard of a being who's above all, but this may be him. Maybe he's the fabled incarnation of 'God' of the Digiverse."

"God? Really?"

"I'm really speaking hyperbole here, Keke. The title of 'God' isn't always absolute."

"Can we discuss that later? Tai's about to say something," BW muttered.

Max gulped. "Oh shit…"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 -** _ **Son Goku's Theme**_ **)**

"Oh hell yeah! That sounds like an awesome idea!" Tai called to Zenomnimon, who turned his sights on the Bearer of Courage.

 _Tai?! What the hell are you doing?!_ Sora thought as she tried to hold him back, but he and Agumon walked over to meet Zenomnimon up close.

"Tai! I order you and Agumon back!" Beerusmon snapped at him.

"I agree! Let's do that 12 Digiverse tournament!" The Bearer of Courage said. As he stepped closer, Zenomnimon's attendants teleported in front of him and cut him off from the pass. "Hey, can't I go over and talk to your boss?"

The two attendants nodded.

"Just one little chat?" Agumon begged.

They dismissed him again.

"That's enough! Lord Zenomnimon is not someone you should be gazing upon let alone talking with! He's not your buddy!" Beerusmon chided them.

"No, it's ok. We can talk!" Zenomnimon chimed in.

"WHAT?!" The cat brothers shouted in surprise.

"But, sir…" Beerusmon stammered.

"Oh hoho, if Lord Zenomnimon is ok with it, then I'm fine with it, too," GrandWhismon said.

Zenomnimon walked forward. The attendants stepped away, allowing him to meet Tai and Agumon.

"Those were some good matches, especially yours!" Zenomnimon praised Tai's fight with Hit.

"Thanks, sir," Tai said, shifting over to Hit. "Did you hear that? He liked our match!"

Hit turned away and snorted.

"But there was another guy whose match I liked, but he's not here," Zenomnimon scanned the crowd as Kensuke was nowhere to be found. "Oh well."

Sedna whispered to Dimitri. "He must mean Ken."

Dimitri shrugged. "Could be, but Slade was in a hurry to get Ken out of here for some reason."

"Heck, I don't blame him. I'd praise my guy's fight until the chickens came home," Orcus said.

Eris corrected Orcus. "You mean _cows_ came home?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"All of those matches were great," Zenomnimon said. "Okey dokey! Let's have another tournament very soon!"

"Sure, sounds like a plan!" Tai extended his hand to him, which elicited deep concern from the others.

"Oh gosh, Tai…" Sora muttered, closing her mouth.

"I don't even want to know what happens if this doesn't end well," BanchoLeomon said.

"Hope Zenomnimon is generous enough," Max said.

The YYGDM and GCLK crowds were on edge with what could happen next.

"Lady Cosmos, is this ok?" Moon inquired to the Nexus observer.

"I don't see why not," Cosmos genuinely replied. "As long as there's no malignant intentions."

The deities watched nervously as Zenomnimon blankly stared at Tai's hand offer. The deities attentively and nervously waited for Zenomnimon's response.

When Zenomnimon finally did shake Tai's hand, there was much relief. Then, Tai lifted Zenomnimon off the ground, causing the deities (sans Cosmos and GrandWhismon) to flip out.

"You got a strong handshake! And you're funny! I like you!" Zenomnimon giggled. "Well, see you later! Bye bye!"

"Yes, we'll be making our leave now," GrandWhismon announced.

"Yeah, take care!" Tai said.

"Hope to see you again, Lord Zenomnimon!" Agumon added.

"See ya!" Zenomnimon said, beckoning his attendants to lift him away.

Cosmos turned to Moon and the others. "Good to see you all doing well, heroes."

"What's your relationship with Zenomnimon, Lady Cosmos?" Moon asked her.

"Nothing different from the other deities across the Nexus," Cosmos answered with a genuine smile.

"And why did Slade leave with Ken?" Sedna inquired.

"You'll have to take it up with Slade Matrix, Sedna," Cosmos addressed the Kuiper leader.

"And is Zenomnimon really the one above all across these 12 Digiverses?" Asked Max.

"Yes, but Universe DF-616 is his only dominion. His influence doesn't extend past that unless given permission," Cosmos said.

"But for a being with all that power and authority, he's still a child-like being," Guilkatomon said. "I hope he's learned restraint."

"Well, that's partly why I'm here to ensure his meeting with all of you ends well," Cosmos said. "Should anyone like him crosses the line beyond his dominion, someone like me will intervene and remind them."

"Well, that's good to know," Guilkatomon said.

"Better to have someone keep powerful beings in check," Max said.

"And this is where I must make my leave," Cosmos bowed to everyone as she floated over to where Zenomnimon and his attendants were. "If ever meet again…"

"Farewell, Lady Cosmos," Moon waved her off.

"Have a nice day, Lord Zenomnimon!" Beerusmon and Champamon bid goodbye to him.

 **(End theme)**

"Later!" Zenomnimon waved as he teleported with his attendants, GrandWhismon, and Cosmos.

After sighing with relief, Beerusmon shouted at Tai. "You fool! You do realize Lord Zenomnimon could erase all 12 Digiverses in the blink of an eye if he wanted."

"Seriously?" Tai raised a brow.

"He didn't seem like a bad guy at all!" Agumon said jovially.

"Yeah, I don't think he'd do something like that," Guilkatomon said. "Or, would he?"

"Sheesh, all that fun from winning the match has drained me," Beerusmon muttered.

"I know, right?" Champamon concurred. "But the real fight will be the one Lord Zenomnimon apparently wants to host! This was all just a warm-up for the grand stage!"

"Doesn't matter. A promise is a promise," Beerusmon said.

"Bah, forget it! I'll give you the Super Digicores," Champamon offered. "But don't expect to find the last one easily!" He turned to his Digiverse 6 fighters. "And I expect all of you to be at Lord Zenomnimon's event! And that's an order!"

Xander deeply sighed. "Oh boy…" He quickly turned to Matt. "By the way, can I call you master now?"

"You don't need to call me that. Just call me Matt and we're cool. of course, my other self would demand you call him master."

' _ **He can call me whatever he damn pleases. I don't care either way.'**_ Yamato chimed in Matt's thoughts.

"As you wish then!" Xander bowed to Matt.

"Hey, Hit!" Tai called to the Hitmon. "Look, I don't know when Lord Zenomnimon's show will be, but can you afford to wait that long for our rematch?"

Hit made no response.

"Ok, three days from now? Tomorrow?"

Hit turned away and walked off with his Digiverse 6 cohorts. Magettamon is seen carrying the still unconscious Furizlor over his shoulder.

"See you later then!" Tai waved off to the assassin.

"Oh, Monakamon, sorry you had to sit this one out, but did you at least enjoy the show?" Beerusmon asked his friend.

Monakamon nodded. "...yeah, it was fun."

"I can make it up to you?"

"Nah, it's cool."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super -** _ **Mysterious Alien I**_ **)**

"Lord Whismon?" Tai asked the Angel Digimon. "Y'know for a while, I pegged you to be the strongest one since you were Lord Beerusmon's teacher."

"Me? Oh no, as evidenced by my sister, Vadosmon, my father GrandWhismon, and just now Lord Zenomnimon. And I'm sure there's a few out there whose powers rival or surpass my own."

"Wow, that guy really was your father?" Tai was intrigued.

"I could see the resemblance," Guilkatomon noted GrandWhismon's likeness to Whismon and Vadosmon.

"So, what are you, Vadosmon, and your father? Really do tell," Matt demanded.

"If you must insist, very well. We're Digital Angel types."

"You mean like Angemon and Angewomon?" TK overheard, carrying Patamon with him.

Kari approached, carrying Gatomon. "Wow, this is a surprise! You look nothing like an angel, Lord Whismon."

"Yes, we don't look like the conventional angels with the typical themes, but we are from the same Angel family. Our positions are higher than the likes of Seraphimon and Ophanimon."

"That's who we evolve into!" Patamon said. "So, did you use to be a Patamon like me?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but I'll leave that up to your own interpretation," Whismon said. "Since we're in the subject, Me and Vadosmon are linked to our respective gods."

"In what way?" Agumon curiously asked.

"Should Lords Beerusmon and Champamon die, Me and Vadosmon will cease until new Gods of Destruction are put into place. Our father would remain affected as he's not linked to any God of Destruction."

"Yes, and us Supreme Guardians are linked to the Gods of Destruction," Shintomon interjected into their conversation.

"Oh, Lord Shintomon?" Tai turned and faced him.

"If something were to happen to me, Beerusmon will cease."

"Does Lord Beerusmon know about this?" Max turned to Whismon.

"Of course, and Lord Champamon is aware if Fuwamon perishes, he will cease," Whismon said.

Vadosmon nodded. "That's correct."

"Man, didn't think it were possible to kill Beerusmon, but these other methods don't exactly put him or Champamon in safe positions," Tai said.

"We'll just have to up our security methods. Right, Kibitomon and Buddhamon?" Shintomon turned to the aforementioned aides.

"By the way, I know where the last Super Digicore is," Jacomon announced.

"Do you?! Where is it?" Mimi asked the space patroller.

"We're standing right on top of it."

"WHAT?!" The DF-616 group exclaimed in unison.

"He's right," Monakamon said. "My job is studying cosmic maps and this planet didn't exist up until now. And it takes hundreds and thousands of digital cycles for a Digital World to form from cosmic dust."

"Oh, well that much is true," Whismon said. "Everyone, let's board our cosmic transport."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

After everyone boarded the transport, they orbited across the Nameless Planet. Most were still in awe at the giant Super Digicores floating around the rock hard planet. The group marveled at the sheer size of the orbs and realized how insignificantly tiny they are in comparison.

"Ready? Now, earth disperse!" Whismon waved his staff, using energy to rip the layers of earth covering the 'Nameless Planet'.

"What's happening to it?" Takato wondered.

"Just watch and stop asking," Rika said.

As cracks formed splitting through the Nameless Planet, beams of orange light leaked out. This light burned up and sent the earth scattering. This revealed the last Super Digicore.

"Well, I'll be damned! The planet was the last Super Digicore!" Shu exclaimed.

"Inconceivable, it was right under our noses all along!" Izzy was awestruck by this reveal.

"The Super Digicores probably dispersed after some wish was made long ago," Pikkan said.

"Probably crashed into a planet that used to be here," BanchoLeomon deduced.

"Sucks to be that former planet if it had living beings," Himura added.

"When it crashed, the former planet's debris must've collected and covered it," Yugi predicted.

"Good find, Monakamon. I knew bringing you was a good idea," Beerusmon said.

"So, how do we summon the being within these Digicores?" Tai queried.

"Is there a password involved with this one like the Spirian Digicores?" Sora asked.

"Let me handle this," Mimi stepped up. "I mean, Yolei and I did ask Mr. Know It All of the Digiverse… what's his name?"

"Zumonkmon," Yolei reminded her.

"Right! That guy!" Mimi muttered. _And how dare Jacomon ask him about my bust size!_

"Mimi, if you know the words," Jacomon unintentionally interjected her thoughts.

Mimi snapped back to reality. "Right, if I remember it went: _Come forth, Dragon God of all, and grant my wish! Pretty peas!_ "

"Did you get that Whismon? And yell out to the Super Digicores exactly what I say!" Beerusmon instructed the angel.

"As you say, my lord," Whismon replied.

"... _Hsiw ym em tnarg dna doG nogarD, htrof emoc_ … Pretty peas? What does 'pretty peas' supposed to mean?"

Mimi chuckled. "It's supposed to be a childish way to say 'Pretty please.'"

Meryl muttered. "C'mon, I'm a kid and I don't say that!"

Athena concurred. "Yeah, me, too!"

Sedna patted them both. "That's besides the point, you two."

"There are no such words in our language," Beerusmon plainly said.

"Then, why don't you say it like this?" Palmon offered.

"Like what exactly? Is it ok like that? Fine then, 'pretty peas!'" The Digital God of Destruction said the most important line of the incantation.

"All right, here goes," Whismon cleared his throat. " _Hsiw ym em tnarg dna doG nogarD, htrof emoc, pretty peas!_ "

No reaction came from the Super Digicores.

"Huh, well this is odd," Whismon noted.

"It's not working? Why?" Tai asked.

"Well, maybe that silly 'pretty peas' was the problem," Beerusmon pointed out.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Power of a God**_ **)**

However, in fact, a reaction was triggered as the Super Digicores glowed with life. Each one glowed as bright light shimmered and enveloped them. The planet-sized wish orbs aligned, forming a square.

Electrical energy blasts shot out of the orbs and converged to form a glowing ball of golden light. The unstabilized energy from the Digicores pushed away the group's transport.

"Um, this isn't looking to end well!" Matt watched as a beam of light extended from the Super Digicores.

"Take cover, everyone!" Terriermon called out, grabbing Henry's hair.

"Pfft, this isn't scary," Mana rolled her eyes. "Y'all are being wussies."

"It'll be ok, everyone!" Madoka reassured the frightened members of the group.

"Yes, there's nothing to fear," Whismon concurred with the pink-haired Puella.

"Can the heck can some of y'all be so calm?!" Mimi exclaimed.

Once the bright light died down, those who averted their eyes opened them. They witnessed in awe as a big golden draconian face leaned over to view them. A giant red eye opened right in front of the group. A mix of shocked awe and anxiety filled the transport, trying to make out what exactly was summoned. They knew it was the Super Digicore deity, but were flabbergasted by the sheer size of it.

The golden dragon looked like a cross between the legendary Kur and Number 100: Numeron Dragon. Some from the DF-616 side were reminded of Huanglongmon as they noted this dragon's golden scales. The beast was an enormous planet-sized deity that dwarfed the Super Digicores and the largest planet in this current system.

"I-Is that really the eye?!" Tai was flabbergasted.

"I-I think it is!" Agumon exclaimed.

The golden dragon deity awoke with a loud roar that shook the entire system they were on. The group covered their ears, ear holes or whatever else they had. The golden dragon lifted its head and roared again. Red beams of light shot out of its eyes. Its entire body became enveloped in a shimmering layer of burning gold light.

The dragon expanded, outgrowing the solar system it was in. Ultimately, it extended its size beyond a galaxy and later became many times more colossal than the multiple galaxies between Digiverses 6 and 7.

The group noticed they were surrounded by stars and literal galaxies around them. They marveled silently, trying to comprehend the situation they were in.

"H-How is this even possible?!" Brunhilde exclaimed, looking around their surroundings.

"Pinch me. I must be dreaming," Joe fell in a gaze. "Ow!"

Gomamon chuckled. "What? You told me to pinch you."

"It's a figure a speech, Gomamon."

"So, where are we?" Yolei wondered.

"We're likely inside this behemoth," BanchoLeomon deduced.

"He has a name. Everyone, say hello to Numerondramon," Whismon revealed the golden dragon deity's name.

"Numerondramon?" Tai marveled at his surroundings, which was a vast space full of numerous multi-colored and varied sized planets.

"That can't be possible!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is inside Numerondramon?!" Joey spat out.

Lyn turned to Seto. "What do you make of this?" She noticed Seto had a shocked look and offered no response to this rare viewing.

"I just hope he doesn't decide to poop us out when we're done," Agumon remarked.

"Yeah, that'd be bad for us!" Gojiramon realized.

"Ugh, we didn't need to know that," Sora covered her ears.

"Shame on you, Agumon!" Biyomon snapped.

"What? But what if he does?! Don't come crying to me when he does!"

"Yeah, we didn't need to know those details," Tai said.

"There's nothing to worry, everyone," Whismon addressed the group. "Once we finish our business here, we'll depart."

The transport floated through a dragon's mouth opening and ultimately appeared before Numerondramon, who waited for their arrival.

"Wait, this is the actual Numerondramon body?" Takato looked up at the golden dragon.

"More like it's center of existence or his nucleus," Whismon said.

Davis turned to Sonja. "You getting this, babe?"

Sonja nodded. "No way."

 **(End theme)**

Numerondramon finally spoke in a deep but booming and sagely manner. He spoke in his own language. " _Evah uoy hsiw yna tnarg llahs I. Hsiw ruoy etats, won._ "

"This is the fabled language of the deities?" Matt asked in fascination.

Moon gasped. "This is incredible."

The Houou telepathed within Mars. _**'It's fascinating that there exists digitized galaxies comparable to our own physical universes.'**_

 _I learn something new everyday._ Mars replied.

Homura muttered. "It's amazing, isn't it, Madoka."

Madoka smiled. "Yeah."

Inori grabbed Shu's hand.

"Don't be afraid, Inori."

"I'm not. I'm just in deep awe."

"All right, wish time. What should it be?" Beerusmon wondered, opening himself up to suggestions.

"Oh, c'mon, you mean you haven't even thought of one?!" Mimi chided him.

"Oh, pipe down! I'll think of one right now!"

"Well?" Tai waited.

"Ok!" Beerusmon decided on his wish. " _6 esrevigiD fo dniknam sti dna htraE eht erotser!_ "

"Are you sure that's your wish, my lord?" Whismon asked.

"Yes."

 **(Cue Levo Lution - Chrono Trigger -** _ **Manoria Cathedral**_ **)**

"Very well then. I shall make it so!" Whismon then shifted over to Numerondramon. " _6 esrevigiD fo dniknam sti dna htraE eht erotser!_ "

Numerondramon answered. " _Lelweraf, detnarg neeb sah hsiw ruoy!_ "

With that, Numerondramon granted the wish. Then, his body disappeared in a flash of golden light. The Super Digicores quickly dispersed and spread through the Digiverse 6/7 galaxies until someone ventures out to collect them all again.

"Wow, that's it?" Tai blinked.

"Seems like it," Dimitri said.

"What did you wish for?" Mimi asked Beerusmon.

"It's a secret."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be like that and leave us in the dark," Tai sighed.

"You can tell us," Mimi said.

"Guys, if he doesn't want to say, he's entitled to," Max said.

"Ok, fine. I had him change my bed to a more comfortable one."

"You're so full of crap, Lord Beerusmon," Mimi scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Anyone of us could've granted you that wish!" Keke snapped, growling tensely.

"Take back calling me 'crap', Mimi!" Beerusmon chided her.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Vadosmon stopped as the transport containing Champamon rattled back and forth. Champamon's face smacked against the glass wall.

"Hey! Watch where you're driving, woman!" Champamon whined.

"You might want to look at this," Vadosmon produced a visual of Earth through her staff, which Champamon gazed upon.

"That's Earth! Turn that off! I don't care about it!"

"That's not just Earth."

"Well, what of it?!"

"This is Digiverse 6's Earth, Lord Champamon."

"What?"

"Mankind has resurfaced on our Digiverse 6's Earth."

"What, but how can that be?!"

"My, and it has similar cultures like Digiverse 7's Earth."

"And that means?"

"That means we can have all the delicious meals from Earth as well now."

"Really?"

"Perhaps. Looks like Lord Beerusmon used the Super Digicores for you, Lord Champamon."

Champamon was flabbergasted by this. "That can't be…" Before he can finish, he and Vadosmon watched a Super Digicore fly by them and disappear far away in space. "Geez… that jerk. He's always trying to act cool. He sure loves getting under my fur."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Whismon carried the transport back to Tai and company's Digital World.

"Well?" Whismon asked Beerusmon.

"Well, what?"

"That was nice of you."

"Shut up, he owes me big time now."

Brunhilde turned to Takato. "Who would've thought your tie breaker enabled our team to win."

"Not just that, but because of me, Lord Beerusmon did something nice for Lord Champamon."

"Yeah, now Champamon can eat as much as he wants to!" Guilmon said. He heard his own stomach grumble. "Heh, now I'm hungry."

Agumon added. "I'm hungry, too."

Gojiramon whined. "Same here!"

Tai and Max both chuckled over this.

"So, about this All-Digiversal Tournament thing," Tai mentioned. "Whenever it comes, I know I'll be there."

"We'll all be there," Sora said. "Though, you nearly got us all in trouble with Lord Zenomnimon back there."

"I just wanted to make peace with him," Tai said.

"Well at least we're still here and that's all that counts," Max said as Keke smiled over this.

"Straight ahead, guys. It's our Digital World!" Mimi pointed toward the familiar planet as Whismon transported them forward to it.

And thus the Digiversal Tournament has ended. Tai and his friends warned a victory for Team Digiverse 7. What awaits them is much needed rest and relaxation. The other members of the Trinity were dropped off back to their home dimensions to tell their friends all about the event.

But, there were two who had yet to explain their sudden departure when the 'Lord of All' Zenomnimon appeared.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Azabu-Juuban District (**_ _ **麻布十番地区**_ _ **)/Karin and Dimitri's Condo**_

Karin, Dimitri, Athena, their Digimon, Titaniamon, and CyberBeelzemon returned to their condo. They find Slade standing outside the door near Ken's room.

"I hate using drugs, but I had to knock him out. That was way too close."

"Why the heck did you bail for?" Dimitri asked him.

"Is Uncle Ken ok?" Athena asked.

Slade nodded, albeit lightly "Here's the thing. Remember that 'being' Ken got in a fight with a while back? I had to summon the real Grand Zeno, which is what his real name is, in order to stop him and that being from taking out seven dimensions."

Karin looked thoughtful at this. "Is he really as strong as it was implied? Cause that is pretty scary there's a being who can just erase universes like that. Even the Houou can't do that."

Slade went on. "It's true. Right now there is a prime one and a future version of himself." This reveal gained odd looks. "Don't ask. They're overseeing a tournament in one of the prime Dragon Ball dimensions where eight of the twelve universes are at stake, including Goku's. I'd rather not say anymore about that."

Dimitri sighed. "It's fascinating how we've just discovered Gods of Destruction, and now there's a being higher up than them."

"Technically members of the Light Legacy and Dark Dynasty may be even higher up than that. Lucky for us, those toddlers can't erase us, though it's still possible to die through other means." Slade pivoted over to Dimitri. "I'm going to say this for your own good. If a tournament like the one going down occurs because the signs are there, I wouldn't get involved. I've already made it clear that Ken's not getting involved in affairs like that again."

"Why shouldn't I get involved?" Dimitri asked before realising. "Oh right I'd be erased if we lost..."

"And they can do it in such a way that despite being linked to two other dimensions, it won't affect those linked up. You just wouldn't sense anything anymore from that universe. In any case, I think it's time for me to go. I've already stayed longer than necessary." As he prepared to leave, Karin stopped him for a moment.

"Can I ask you one thing? I spoke with Kari briefly and she mentioned that during your sparring sessions, you kept mentioning how you and Ken were screwed at birth. Why is that?"

Slade turned to her and looked at her solemnly. "Because we were. Neither one of us asked to be gods. It was thrust upon us. We wanted normal lives, but that was taken from us. It's like I keep saying to others. Normalcy is a fallacy, at least to those like us." With that, he opened a portal and walked through it, turning back one last time. "He has one advantage though. Keep _her_ safe for his benefit." He said before vanishing, although he didn't say her name, Karin knew who he was talking about.

"Don't worry we will," she replied with a soft smile.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Odaiba District (**_ _ **お台場区**_ _ **)/Odaiba Park (**_ _ **お台場公園**_ _ **)/8:30 PM**_

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure Tri. OST -** _ **Happy End**_ **(Tri. Version))**

Tai and Sora took an evening walk into the park. It was a whole day removed from the Digiversal Tournament event. Tai had a lot on his mind, including the upcoming 'All-Universal' tournament Zenomnimon announced.

However, there was something else, even more important lingering in his mind.

"Tai? You've been quiet. Something on your mind?" Sora asked worryingly.

"Besides the fact you could potentially one day become an Ascendant like me? Nah, well maybe I'm still anxious about Zenomnimon's tournament."

"You had us scared when you casually walked up to him. I can't believe that little guy is the god above all the others."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around that," Tai chuckled. "Anyway, I didn't bring us here to talk about that."

Sora blinked and lifted a brow. "Oh?" She watched him drop to a knee.

"Sora."

Her eyes widened when Tai took out and opened a small black box, revealing a diamond ring to her.

"Tai," Sora gasped in disbelief, breathing hard.

"It's been long overdue, but Sora Takenouchi?"

Sora smiled and put her hands on her chest.

"Will you marry me?"

She nodded and half-chuckled. "Stupid Tai." She slid her finger through the ring and pulled him up. "What do you think?" With that, she pulled him into a kiss, much to his surprise.

Though, Tai didn't complain. He went with the flow and naturally returned a kiss to his fiancee. While he didn't beat Hit, he won the hand of his long time girlfriend.

And nothing seemed to get in the way of their impending wedding.

Except a couple of events were being staged against Tai and his friends, which they may or may be able to avoid.

xxxxx

 _ **Holy Sanctuary/Digiverse 10**_

"Sir, your tea is ready."

"What a sweet aroma. Let's see how it tastes," Gowasmon said, sipping the fresh hot tea Zamasmon poured him. He sipped and smiled. "Tea made by one by pure of heart is unclouded and always the most delicious."

"Thank you very much, master."

"The fact you can produce this quality cup shows me where your heart needs to be. As long as you keep training your mind and body, without prideful intervention and monitor the affair of mortals to gain understanding, you'll be in good shape."

"Master Gowasmon."

"Yes?"

"There's been something weighing on my mind lately."

"Do tell, Zamasmon."

"These mortals we watch. Are they creatures truly worth our protection?"

"Hmm?"

"With respect, I've monitored more mortal dealings than I care to count. They thrive, quarrel, and perish on an endless loop. So to me for them to keep doing this is the height of futility."

Gowasmon sighed. "That is the path mortals are destined to take."

"What sense is there for us to protect these flawed beings when they tragically make the same foolish mistakes? Wouldn't it be merciful on our parts to put a halt to their hopeless cycles once and for all?"

"The role of Supreme Deities, Sovereigns, and others of such nature is creation. We aren't meant to have a hand on our creations' affairs if we can avoid it. You do understand that, correct?"

"So, you'd have me do nothing? Just ignore the mortals' perpetual follies?"

"No, we don't simply ignore the mortals. We observe and nurture them. That is the position we find ourselves. Only one of us has any power to get directly involved with their kind. That's the job of a God of Destruction."

Zamasmon gasped.

"Zamasmon, always remember where your place is and make an effort to get to know mortals better. Understood?"

Zamasmon sighed reluctantly. "Yes, Master Gowasmon."

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

The anomalous being and Rebellious Homura observed the end of the Dual Universe Tournament and Zamasmon's latest activities.

"That was quite the show, wasn't it?" R. Homura smirked, watching Madoka, Homura, and the Lost Kingdom group on the tournament screen. Her eyes fixated on this group, especially Madoka and Homura. _Only a matter of time before we meet, my counterpart._

"As entertaining was that show was, it seems the Supreme Guardian-in-training is teetering ever closer to rogue status. I want him to join us."

"Doesn't seem like the type who's idly follow anyone but his own agenda. He seems already set on his own anti-mortal ways."

The anomalous being floated off his chair and zoomed in on Zamasmon's face. "He'll be convinced. In fact, I already have the tools necessary to further his agenda, which will benefit us in the long term as well. He will help us in dividing these heroes." He turned over to R. Homura. "He along with that lone survivor of that alternate DVT-98 dimension will further our cause."

"Ah, you mean Soma Saitou."

"Yes, and he's most anxious to meet another Max Kamiya."

"Well, he'll have wait just a while longer. He's currently stationed in dimension DF-616 undetected. He'll be awaiting next orders."

The anomalous being nodded. "Good. As for Zamasmon, why don't we have a meeting with him during one of his intermissions? Granted while getting rid of his master would be easy, we can't let him suspect his prodigy will be doing dealings with us."

R. Homura replied. "Of course. So, he'll be the one to control these three?" She pivoted over to the Black Ascendant bodies.

"Yes, we've found the one we're looking for. Let's just make a good first impression when we meet him very soon."

"Right."

The anomalous being faced the screen and monitored Zamasmon. "Don't worry, my rebellious friend. You'll soon be free to do our and your own bidding."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Training Days**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Zamasmon is shifting ever closer to his inevitable dark path. The anomalous being (aka CG's final big bad, Zeed X) has his next recruit in mind to control the Black Ascendant trio. The slow build to Black Rebellion arc continues and will progress behind these new _Ascendancy_ arcs.

Yep, Soma Saitou is basically a revised version of Himo Saitou from my original DF stories. n fact, he was originally supposed to come back as the main villain and retain the name Himo Saitou during the creative process of the original _Cross Generations_. That was in 2011. But as time progresses and things change, so too does the creative process. To differentiate him, we changed Himo Saitou to Soma Saitou in this continuity. We removed the V-Tamer character involvement, especially Neo Saiba and his crew. In their place, we have two Digimon (Arkadimon and Deathmon) as Soma Saitou's Digimon partners. Soma now has a connection to Max Kamiya (albeit a different one from another universe). Unlike Himo, Soma Saitou is second fiddle to the anomalous being, R. Homura, and Zamasmon. He'll be making brief appearances before his proper debut in Black Rebellion arc.

Anywho, this story's Zeno makes his in-story debut. Zenomnimon is the top authority of the 12-Digiverses of the DF-616 Multiverse. He can be overruled by other beings in the Nexus. Although, if left to his own devices, he can be a threat to the other dimensions if he's told there's someone who wants to challenge him.

GrandWhismon makes an early bird appearance than the Grand Priest. This gets his debut out of the way so I don't have to introduce him in the Black Rebellion arc.

Cosmos makes a surprise appearance. The YYGDM cast sure didn't see this coming.

And this chapter marks the debut of Numerondramon.

Tai finally proposes to Sora, further exemplifying their long standing relationship in this series. Though their wedding may/will face roadblocks thanks to impending conflicts.

Next chapter, it's another intermission. Been a while since we had one. As Tai's overexerted body starts acting up and he seeks Max's help, Kari secretly goes with Ken and Slade to begin her training. And while these happenings are ongoing, Gowasmon takes Zamasmon to a far future to witness the progression (or regression) of a mortal civilization.

After that, it'll be a two-chaptered mini-arc and then the Android 21 arc adaptation.

Until next time, send a review and stay cool!


	37. Passing Days

**A/N:** Hey, if you've made it this far, congrats this story's going into a moderate stretch of new content.

Ftr, I've altered the original title 'Training Days' to 'Passing Days'.

For starters, this will be a interlude chapter consisting of some events simultaneously taking place: Kari's training, Tai settling down after facing a Ki dilemma, and Zamasmon gradual descent.

With that, let this chapter begin.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/Local Market/10:30 AM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Under the Blue Sky**_ **)**

After finishing his very early morning shift, Tai walked out carrying bags of groceries. He met with Agumon, who waited for him.

"Need a hand, Tai?" Agumon offered to carry a bag.

"Thanks, buddy," he handed him a bag while carrying two on his shoulders. "Are we ready to go home?"

"Yeah!"

As Tai and Agumon relocated somewhere away from crowds, they floated up and flew for home. On their way, they flew halfway through Odaiba and closed in on their apartment.

"Hopefully Dorothy's home so she can help make stew for me!"

Tai chuckled. "She makes some killer beef stew…" Suddenly, he noticed he and Agumon descended lower from their usual flight. "Huh, is it just me or are we flying lower?"

"Y'know now that you mention it… and I kinda feel weird. Like my body's feel heavy."

"Same here, buddy… whoa!" Tai yelled out as he suddenly fell out of his flight and dropped several hundred feet toward the ground.

"Tai!" Agumon yelled out as he, too, fell with his partner.

"Agumon! Hang on!" Tai quickly stopped and managed to fly up to catch Agumon. Somehow he regained his flight ability and descended carrying Agumon. He landed them within Odaiba Park. "You ok, buddy?"

"Thanks for the save, Tai."

Putting his bags down, Tai checked over himself. "What the hell was that all about? Hey, Agumon, are you feeling your Ki acting kinda weird?"

"Yep like I suddenly can't even control it."

"Same here," Tai pondered. "I think Max might need to examine us."

"Good idea."

"Only thing is today I'm supposed to meet with Sora. We're supposed to look at wedding dresses and do window shopping with her. I've promised her I'd help give her my opinions on some dresses."

"Well, we weren't planning to do any training today anyway, Tai. It shouldn't take long for Max to examine us."

"Yeah, sorry. I have a lot on my mind… after that tournament, then came me proposing to Sora and thinking about our future, especially if we conceive Max into this world." Tai scanned his body. "Could it be my body telling me to settle down?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Chapter XXXVII: Passing Days**_

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X & Simm's Planet**_

Later on, Tai and Agumon dropped in on Max, who had been meditating with BW. They asked for a quick examination that Max generously accepted. Max sat them both down and scanned them both with his hands.

"Well, Max? What do you think?" Agumon asked him, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Still checking," Max replied. "By the way, Tai, congrats on popping the question. Can't wait for the wedding."

"Wedding? What's that? Something you eat?"

Max blinked in befuddlement. "Um… what? I'm not following? You asked just Sora to marry you, Tai. How could you not even know…?"

The Bearer of Courage sardonically replied. "Max, I'm just dicking with ya. I know what marriage is. Geez, even I know that much."

Max sighed. "Damn I walked right into that one."

"Sorry, I just needed some humor to decompress myself over this. Can you blame me? I'm nervous."

"I understand. Don't worry I got you two figured out," Max stated, turning Tai and Agumon around. "All right, remember the Fury Blitz training you guys did with me way back when?"

Nodding, Tai answered. "Yeah like it were yesterday."

"You recall if you use it it'd take a toll on your body?"

"Yeah, part of the reason why we've actively avoided using it for a long time. Besides, since we've achieved Ascendant power, we had little need for Fury Blitz. Ascendant forms don't take a toll on our bodies anywhere near as bad as Fury Blitz does."

Agumon nodded. "But this last one we did, it was an all-or-nothing move!"

"We had to figure out a way to beat Hit's Time Skip. And this is was solution to that problem."

Max nodded. "He was a pretty broken opponent to overcome. I totally get why you felt you needed to dig up that technique. But, back to my point. You combined Fury Blitz with your Super Blue form. I can tell you that was a recipe for disaster. It might've gained you an edge over Hit, but you felt your body contort. Notice how you fell in pain? Sora and the others were rightfully worried."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for scaring y'all like that."

"Well, I've diagnosed you two. You have a case of DOED?"

"Huh? Say what?" Tai and Agumon were both dumbfounded.

"Delayed Onset Energy Disorder," Max answered plainly. "It's when you lose the ability to control your energies. According to what I know, it can take effect a few days after in an excessive or unusual way."

"Yeah, combining Super Blue and Fury Blitz was something new we pulled off," Tai said, looking at Agumon for a second.

"Think of like a strained muscle. You two will have to go easy for a while your body repairs itself. You two will be fine, but you're lucky. The Fury Blitz is dangerous for anyone. For a guy on your level Tai, it's downright crazy."

"How long is a while?" Tai queried with concern. "LIke a day?"

"Hard to tell."

"You can be straight with me, Max. And I need to know just in case Grand Zenomnimon decides to hold that tournament. It could be any day now."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Compromise**_ **)**

"True, but I think it's too soon to be concerned about that. Besides, this is a great opportunity to rest so you and Agumon don't tear your bodies apart. The Fury Blitz was your only gamble. That fight with Hit when you were predicting his moves, you weren't just guessing. You were forcing your way into the future for an advantage, weren't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You were pushing yourself to the limits of what a mortal can do. If you keep doing this to yourself, the constraints of your mind, body, and soul will unravel. And then you won't be able to fight anymore. Do you really want that for you and Agumon? I sure as heck don't. Sora wouldn't want that either. She needs you to train her to help her properly master her Ascendant power."

Tai sighed. "Right, I get that."

"Do you? I'm telling you based on my experience. There have been periods where I suffered DOED. It took me a few weeks to recover and put active training on hold. You know what I did? Keke and I did other things that didn't involve training."

"But, what if I get soft and fall behind?"

"You won't get any stronger if you train hard while you're suffering DOED."

As this piece of reality hit him in the face, Tai looked dejected. Agumon tried his best to comfort his buddy.

"Look, Tai, if you won't accept your limits of rest, maybe hang it up and give up fighting altogether? Hey, don't you and Sora have some wedding shopping to do? I know she's looking for the best wedding dress you can afford her?"

"Whoa, I don't have that kind of money yet. We're just looking and our wedding is like months away."

Max chuckled. "Heheh, it is kinda funny watching you squirm, Tai."

"Oh, you dick. Why would you do that? You got in against me or what?"

"Not me, but Simms doesn't like when you wreck his place when you come here to train with me."

"Oh, hehehe, tell him we're sorry!" Tai said.

"Yeah, and that we'll clean up before we leave!" Agumon added.

"That's what you two always say yet you neglect to do so! Talk about irresponsible!" Simms exclaimed as he appeared in front of the trio. "And yes I've seen that pigside you call your apartment, Tai. If you're going to marry Sora, you're going to have to change those habits quickly and not rely on Dorothy to being your maid."

"But she's not my maid. She insists to do the house duties to let me and Agumon go train. She considers chores to be part of her training."

"Even so, you'll have to bear those responsibilities, too. What if Dorothy isn't around?"

"All right, I'll change my habits for Sora."

Max added. "Training is great and all, but you gotta remember your other responsibilities. And I definitely want to be born with a dad who'll be there for me for the first couple of years at least."

Tai smiled. "I won't let you down, Max, but um… what are the chances Sora and I don't have a son?"

Max chuckled. "Oh, believe me. 99.9 percent chances are you two will have a boy."

"Well, that's a relief. Not that I wouldn't want a girl, but I feel more comfortable knowing you'll be born as our son, Max."

Max patted Tai's shoulder. "Even if your energy does come back sooner, still use this time to relax some and spend time with Sora. Do that for me?"

Tai replied with a smile. "For you and Sora, I won't argue."

"Thanks, Tai."

"Well, guess this means I can kick back and eat some more!" Agumon said.

"Just don't gain any more pounds than your body can handle, buddy," Max said, patting Agumon's head. He muttered, looking over his shoulder. "I've already had to tell Gojiramon to cut back on those sweets he loves so much." He glanced over to his Kaijuu partner, Gojiramon, asleep.

"That's cause you spoil him," Tai snickered.

"Yeah, so what? He gives me the puppy dog eye treat-! Shut up I can't help it!" Max yelled out.

"Well, thanks for the assessment, Max," Tai stood up. "I've gotta get ready so I can meet with Sora."

"Sure, and Agumon you're more than welcome to chill here," Max said. "Gojiramon could use some company."

Agumon nodded. "Ok, but you sure you don't want me to come with, Tai?"

"I'll be ok with it being me and Sora. I'll back and pick you up later."

"Have fun with Sora," Max said.

"Thanks, I will."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Outside of Odaiba Elementary/3:05 PM**_

After finishing another day of assistant teacher work, Kari walked out and hopped on her bike. She waited as Gatomon jumped out of a tree and landed in the bike's makeshift basket provided for her.

"Today's the day, huh, Kari? You sure you want to go through with this?"

Kari nodded firmly. "Since my brother's gonna be occupied with Sora, this is perfect timing. Now I just gotta contact Kensuke." She said, taking out her cell phone.

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Kamiya." A calm voice chimed in behind her.

Alarmed by the presence behind her, Kari and Gatomon whirled around coming face to face with Slade Matrix.

"I need to ask you again. Are you certain you want to go through this ordeal? I ask because Kensuke needs to know. It's ok to back out now."

The Bearer of Light affirmed her decision. "I couldn't be more sure than ever before. I'm ready. Tell him to arrange the room."

Slade Matrix complied. "As you wish."

xxxxx

 _ **Holy Sanctuary/Digiverse 10**_

Meanwhile on Gowasmon's holy grounds, he and Zamasmon were under the shade of a luscious tree. They sat together viewing an orb that broadcasted the various sectors of their universe.

"What are we looking at, master?" Zamasmon inquired to the Supreme Guardian.

"Observing the mortal activities in our universe. Is there any world you'd like to see?"

"No, master," Zamasmon slightly frowned.

Gowasmon picked a planet out of random. "Let's check on the Planet Barbari." He showed his pupil a view of a heavily forested section on the planet. He zoomed in to show the planet's primary inhabitants: large burly orange-skinned dinosaur humanoids garbed in early caveman fur wear and almost all of them carrying large clubs.

"What are these?"

"They're the Barbarians of Planet Plant. They've evolved from simple Barbarimon ages ago. Their evolution into bipeds has been slow. They're still very primitive in their culture, but give them a 1000 digicycles and they'll begin to develop highly functional skills comparable to other highly advanced digitized races."

"They're still programmed to be simple-minded beasts? I don't see the point in waiting a few thousand digicyles to see if they've progressed."

"What did I say about patience, Zamasmon?"

He sighed in response. "Yes, master."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Zero Mortal Plan**_ **)**

Suddenly, the deities watched a Barbari attack another following a dispute over food. The Barbari fought and tackled each other violently. Both started to club each other with fists.

"Hmm, this violence is quite troubling," Gowasmon stated.

"Wouldn't it be wise to deal with them now? Before they cause more problems?" Zamasmon narrowed his eyes over the violent scene.

"What do you mean deal with them?"

"I mean exterminate the entire race?"

"How can you say something so callous?! That's the role for a Destroyer not Higher Ones like us!"

"Then what do you propose? Do you have an alternative? Do you truly believe these savages will ever reach enlightenment?"

"We'll watch them for those 1000 of digicycles or so to see if they progress."

"What's even the point? They'll never become civilized."

"You never know."

Zamasmon nodded. "I do know. I've already seen enough examples from other worlds to know this as fact. There are no mysteries to the mortal soul."

Taking Zamasmon's concerns to heart, Gowasmon got up from his chair and walked by their table.

"Zamasmon, if you're still that concerned, then come with me."

With that, Gowasmon opened some the temple doors. Zamasmon followed him in. As they waltzed through the halls, they came upon a large pair of doors sealed by a scroll. Gowasmon pressed his hand on the scroll, which scanned the deity's fingerprints. The doors opened for Gowasmon.

"In here," Gowasmon invited Zamasumon in.

They entered together inside a spaceless white void. Gowasmon waved his hand in front of an empty space. A veil of red light materialized in front and formed into a wall of cabinets. Gowasmon opened one and pulled out a sealed box.

Zamasmon eyed the box. "Isn't this the box that holds those time rings you alluded to?"

"Indeed, Zamasmon. I'm glad you paid attention to my lessons. As the name suggests, these bands allow one to move beyond the constraints of time. Care for a demonstration?"

"Um, yes, master."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Notama Apartments/Tai's Residence/Room #122/3:30 PM**_

"What?! You and Agumon can't train anymore for a while?" Sora asked worryingly, sitting down to listen to her boyfriend's talk with Max. She smiled genuinely. "Look at this as a break from active training, Tai. You have been doing it while."

"Yeah…"

"Don't forget you nearly scared me to death after you keeled over using that Fury Blitz move."

"Sorry, Sora."

Sora grabbed his hand. "I can wait for you to train me. And hey, guess what? I've gotten a hang of the flight technique! Doesn't that sound great?!"

"You're learning fast, Sora. Probably even faster than I did when I trained with Max."

"I have to thank you both for that. But, man the gravity on Max's planet takes a toll on you."

"Just don't go too crazy, Sora."

"I can say the same for you, stupid Tai," Sora lightly slugged him on the arm. "So, ready for some window shopping?"

"Let's do it."

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/Room of Time**_

"This way, you two," BanchoLeomon said, walking Kari and Gatomon toward the Room of Time doors.

Standing in front of the door was Kensuke Rainer, who was dropped off by Slade. Kensuke noted the fearless vibes he got from Kari and Gatomon.

"Thanks for coming, Ken," Kari said, carrying a bag of training equipment.

"I kinda wish we didn't have to do this. I mean, your brother doesn't even know about this. And I don't want to imagine what he'd do if he learned I put you through this dangerous training session."

"Forget him, Ken. At least you talked to Max about it. My brother can't know about this."

Kensuke sighed. "Does TK know?"

Kari nodded. "No, not even him."

"You're taking a huge risk, Kari."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Kensuke pushed the doors open. "All right, we both already have prior experience using this room before."

"I know the innings and outings, yes."

"Good to know. Let's get this over with," Kensuke said as he, Kari, and Gatomon walked into the room.

BanchoLeomon closed the doors behind them. Pikkan approached him.

"Are you ok with letting this go through?" Pikkan asked BanchoLeomon. "I mean, you did train Gatomon before and were Kari's protector."

"Yes, there's that part of that worries, but Kari's grown into a strong young woman. She at some points surpassed her brother in power. I believe she can possibly do so again."

PIkkan frowned. "Is this blind or genuine faith you have in her?"

BanchoLeomon nodded. "Maybe a bit of both. Whatever training Kensuke has in mind, it hopefully does wonders for Kari."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Chrono Trigger OST -** _ **Sealed Door**_ **(Orchestral Remix))**

After a few warm ups, Kari and Gatomon met with Kensuke in the white space void.

"I ask for the final time, Kari and Gatomon. Are you ready for what you'll have to endure?"

"I'm not backing down, Ken. I'm ready to get this over with."

Kensuke nodded. "Well, do you remember when your brief interaction with Yusuke Urameshi?"

"Yeah. Of course, I do."

"Then, you probably didn't know he received a power from his master Genkai not from any conventional training."

"How did he get her power?"

"She simply gave it to him and he absorbed it into his body."

"And then what happened next?"

Kensuke kept to himself and pressed a hand to his chest. He concentrated hard and yanked what looked like an orb of white light out of his chest. He showed it in full display to Kari and Gatomon. Both were captivated by the condensed KI essence in his hands.

"Kari, did you see…?" Gatomon asked as Kari walked up and touched the Ki orb.

"You want me to put this in my body?" Kari asked, holding the Ki ball. "Is this going to help with my training?"

Kensuke nodded. "I'm giving you a warning. Once you take in this, your body will undergo the most excruciating pain you'll ever endure. You have a chance to reconsider and step back." He looked into Kari's eyes, who never looked more determined.

"So, no backing out of this?" He asked, awaiting the expected answer.

"Just let me take it," Kari said, slowly pressing the Ki orb into her chest. "Can it be any worse than the Mystic training…?"

Before she can absorb the Ki orb, Homeostasis telepathically intervened and warned Kari.

" _ **I'd advise caution, Bearer of Light. The source of power Kensuke is giving you is from his own Ascendant God power. Your body hasn't adapted to containing that immense power yet.**_ "

 _I can't get any stronger like my brother if I don't go through with this._

" _ **Then, at the least, allow me to empower you so your body can handle the punishment.**_ "

Taking a deep breath, Kari folded the Ki orb into her orb vanished inside Kari. There was momentary silence as Kari awaited for any side effects from the Ki absorption technique. Kari opened her eyes and checked her body.

"Is that all?" Kari wondered.

"Yeah, where's that excruciating pain you were hinting towards?" Gatomon asked Kensuke.

"Give it a minute," Kensuke said. "Keep in mind, that was only a quarter of my Ascendant God power. Giving more than that would be suicide. I just hope Homeostasis can help you endure this, Kari."

Suddenly, Kari saw her Crest of Light symbol profusely glowing a pink light on her chest. Then, she started to feel a wave of crushing pain weigh her down. That excruciating pain Kensuke described came and hit Kari fast. Kari was already on her knees screaming and gasping for air. Gatomon quickly rushed over to her partner's side.

"Careful, Gatomon! Her body's become sensitive from having all that power I've given her coursing through her body. If you disrupt the process, you'd only be hurting Kari."

"But…" Gatomon turned, watching as her partner writhe in agony. She could discern the horrible pain on Kari's face.

"If she's not not able to handle it, then I'll just take it back," Kensuke stated, sitting down and watching Kari rolling and gritting her teeth hard.

"Kari," Gatomon restrained herself from risking Kari's life.

Homeostasis' light enveloped Kari and helped strengthen her body from completing being torn apart from outside as well as the inside.

 _If you can manage to overcome this, Kari, I have no doubt you can build your own Ascendant God aura._ He thought, painstakingly watching Kari. He, too, restrained from interrupting the process and endangering her life.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Shopping District**_

Tai and Sora went about window shopping for wedding dresses and tuxedos. They also spent over half an hour browsing in a clothing store. During his boredom watching Sora picking out new clothes, something in the back of Tai's head clicked.

"Huh?" Tai blinked.

"Tai? What's wrong?" Sora asked, noticing his sudden distress.

"Nothing, just felt a little weird for a sec. So, what have you picked out?"

"This nice summer dress and this pair of pants. How come you haven't picked out anything for you?"

"I already said I'd let you shop for you first."

Sora nodded. "All right, whatever you say. Look, I know shopping isn't your thing, but remember what Max said. You need to take it easy."

"Yeah, I know…" Tai muttered. _No, something else is bothering. And why did Kari's presence just up and vanished all of a sudden?_

xxxxx

 _ **1000 Digicyles Digiverse 6's Future/Planet Barbari**_

 **(Cue Chrono Trigger OST -** _ **Zeal Palace**_ **(Orchestral Remix))**

Far into Digiverse 10's future, Gowasmon and Zamasmon used a time ring to appear on Planet Barbari. They looked down and saw the same two Barbaris that fought on the viewing orb.

"Revolting," Zamasmon conveyed his disdain.

"I hope within a 1000 digicycles from now these peoples aren't deeply shackled to their primitive drives."

"So, that instrument allows the wearer to travel through time?"

"Yes, but there are distinct limitations. The rings take us to the future and always bring us back."

"What about going to the past?"

"That's not the purpose of the rings. Even if they could, such movement is strictly forbidden. Interacting with history is complex and fraught with danger. You recall those emerald-colored rings inside that box?"

"Yes, master."

"Each one was created by a significant change in history, which has produced a separate timeline. An alternate reality to be specific."

"What is an alternate reality?"

"It's possible to effect the flow of time in a way creates a parallel stream. Judging by those bands in that box, it has happened in recent years. For mercy's sake, what sort of fools would create such madness? The point is, the time ring can take us back to the time of these Barbari's future."

"Correct…"

"Or, perhaps I mean to say it can take me. As a precaution, the time rings can only transport those of a Supreme Guardian ranking and the correct Fuseha earring to do so. Apprentices like yourself don't qualify."

Zamasmon blinked. "Then I can't go with you?"

Gowasmon chuckled modestly. He removed his left earring. "You may borrow one of mine. I will temporarily promote you into Supreme Guardian."

Zamasmon bowed. "I'm humbled, master." He graciously took the earring.

"Just put it on your left ear. I take it you know why."

"If I put it on my right ear and you put yours on your left, we would merge?"

"Yes, the Fuseha earrings would combine us together into a more powerful Supreme Guardian. For us, it would be permanent. What do you think? Want to join with me forever?"

The apprentice shuddered lightly. "Um, no I'll pass. Another time perhaps?"

"Heheh, ok now touch the ring and say 1000. Then that'll let us travel ahead."

Nodding, Zamasmon clenched a fist and pressed it against Gowasmon's ring finger.

"1000!" Both yelled out together.

Suddenly, the deities noticed the winds blowing around them and the flow of time washing over the vicinity. A few seconds passed and the deities were transported another 1000 years into Planet Barbari's future.

They looked down and noticed man made caves and a giant campfire set. It was a Barbari community that hadn't existed before.

"Look, Zamasmon. I see homes and fire. They're starting to civilize," Gowasmon stated optimistically.

This moment of peace was swiftly ended when two Barbari bumped into each other. Expecting a civilized response, Gowasmon was taken aback when the beast men clubbed each other.

As Gowasmon grunted in dismay, Zamasmon conveyed a scornful and judgmental demeanor over the Barbaris' actions.

 _This just proves mortals can't evolve into civilized beings._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/Room of Time**_

Two days have passed inside the Room of Time.

Kari's blood curdling screams echoed across the endless time and space room. Kensuke and Gatomon watched as Kari writhed and punched the ground. Some blood squirted out of cuts on her body.

"KARI!" Gatomon screamed.

"This has gone too far. I have to take it back!" Kensuke exclaimed as he approached Kari and prepared to rip the god Ki orb out of her body. As he reached for her, Kari grabbed his hand. He noticed Homeostasis' aura washed over the Bearer of Light.

With eyes glowing with white light, the Homeostasis-possessed Kari beckoned Kensuke away.

" _ **Kari is the one who agreed to this ordeal. She has adamantly refused to back out. She asks that no one. Not you. Not Gatomon. Not Taichi intervene. She will endure this, Bearer of Unity.**_ "

Before he could retort, Kensuke watched Kari rolling away and clutching her body.

"Oh, Kari…" Gatomon teared up for her partner.

"Kari really wants this badly," Kensuke muttered, acknowledging Kari's perseverance. "You're really Tai's sister." He sat down watching Kari's Ki orb absorption training process.

xxxxx

 _ **1000 Digicyles Digiverse 6's Future/Planet Barbari**_

 **(Cue Chrono Trigger OST -** _ **Lavos' Theme**_ **(Orchestral Remix))**

Back on Planet Barbari's future world, the deities witnessed two Barbari rival camps declaring war over territory. As expected, and living up to their barbaric reputations, the warring Barbari tribes clubbed and attacked violently with bloody results.

"Look at them. They take anything by savage force. Their so-called society is based on nothing else. They possess neither justice or order," Zamasmon commented. "They were gifted with life and brains capable of wisdom. Yet, they waste it completely. Should we not take their gifts away?"

"Zamas…" Before Gowasmon can finish, a Barbari sneaked up on them raising its club.

Zamasmon swiftly caught the Barbari's club with graceful ease. He fired a weak beam that knocked the barbarian into a rock face. The Barbari fell off the rock face with its face drenched in its blood. The savage stared Zamasmon head-on and charged. Zamasmon readily forged an energy blade into his right hand, which Gowasmon noticed.

"Zamasmon!"

The Barbari rushed Zamasmon with an intent to kill.

"Don't do it…!"

Blocking out his master's plea, Zamasmon intently focused on bringing justice on the savage that dared to threaten him and Gowasmon. He quickly brought down his hand and sent an energy blade through bisected the Barbari. The Barbari remains fell apart leaving a bloody heap.

 **(End theme)**

Gowasmon watched this in utter horror. Zamasmon stood quietly and in his own world.

"What have you done? How could you?! Zamasmon!"

Gowasmon grabbed Zamasmon's shoulder and shook him hard. Zamasmon turned around with eyes still glazed over. Zamasmon quickly came back to reality and put on his calm exterior once again, which greatly disturbed Gowasmon.

"That's far enough. We're leaving now, Zamasmon."

xxxxx

 _ **Holy Sanctuary/Digiverse 10**_

After a disastrous journey, the deities returned to the present.

"Give me the earring now," Gowasmon demanded as the apprentice handed him back the Fuseha. His face conveyed a look that Zamasmon didn't want to see: a look of disappointment. "Tell me. Why did you take his life?"

Zamasmon gave no response.

"We could've easily returned without temporal interference. For all we know, that individual could've had an impact on the future of the Barbari. He could've been a warrior who saw the light and led his people to true reformation. And _you_ may have costed them that."

Zamasmon growled being accused of delivering his 'divine justice'.

"Just for that, we won't be using the time rings anymore until you've truly cleansed your mind and body of negative emotions. If you are to become my successor, you must be patient and consider actions that don't revolve around violence. Is that clear?"

"Ye…"

"Hmm?"

"Yes, Master Gowasmon," Zamasmon bowed. "I'm truly sorry for my reprehensible action that may have cost a civilization's future."

"I accept your humble apology. Now please make some tea so we can talk."

"As you wish, master."

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/Room of Time**_

Another day has passed and Kari was still laying her body covered in cuts. While her body didn't feel like it wanted to explode, she was still feeling worse for wear. She raised her head and weakly groaned. Her blurry field of vision made out Gatomon pouring some water on her face. Kari's mouth lapped up some of the water.

"Gatomon…"

"I couldn't let you go without anything to drink, Kari."

"Thanks…"

"Can you move?"

"Not even a little…" Kari tried sitting up but to no avail. "It's no use."

"I wouldn't rush it, Kari. Your body needs time to heal itself," Kensuke said. "But, we don't have to wait much longer." He said, taking out a Digi-Vitamin. "This'll do."

"You're the best…" Kari said.

"I asked him to bring one of those back from the other side," Gatomon stated.

"I'll give a whole one," Kensuke offered as he knelt down to feed Kari one.

 **(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho OST -** _ **Struggle of Sadness**_ **)**

Just then, a veil of white light erupted from Kari, knocking both Kensuke and Gatomon back. Kensuke and Gatomon watched Kari floating into the air and shrouded in a white light.

" _ **I won't permit you to feed Kari one of those. Her training has yet to complete with me!**_ " Homeostasis yelled out from Kari.

"What's she talking about?!" Kensuke wondered aloud.

"She has to be referring to the mental image training! It's what me and Kari went through during the Mystic training!"

" _ **How astute of you to remember, Gatomon. Yes, Kari's undergoing mental training under my care. She must complete it without delay.**_ "

"But what about the divine Ki I gave her?!"

" _ **It's still coursing through Kari's body. You needn't worry her body is becoming compatible with the Ascendant God power you gave her, Kensuke Rainer. She's getting ready to complete the final phases of her training.**_ "

Kensuke and Gatomon both averted their eyes as the white light covering Kari gleamed brighter than before. They noted the lifeless expression on Kari's face change. Her blank eyes regained life.

"Kari! Don't take it all in too fast!" Gatomon called out to her.

"You're harming Kari if you hasten the process!" Kensuke yelled toward Homeostasis. "Her body will break down!"

" _ **Then she probably doesn't deserve the power you've given her…**_ "

Just then, Homeostasis sensed Kari's will overtake hers. Kari grabbed her own chest and clenched her teeth.

"Stop it… I'M TAKING THIS POWER AND I WON'T LET THIS BODY GET DESTROYED!" Kari screamed, forcefully overtaking Homeostasis and taking in the instilled Ascendant God energy into her.

"KARI! DON'T…!" Gatomon pleaded to her.

A wave of white light shot out of Kari and spread over the endless room. Gatomon was thrown back by her partner's own power. Kensuke caught Gatomon. They watched Kari covered in a white aura. She landed panting and grasping her chest. As Kensuke approached her, Kari beckoned him away.

 **(End theme)**

"It's ok… I...I think I did it…" Kari muttered, sensing her own power had greatly been augmented.

"Kari, did you do what I think you did?" Kensuke asked.

"Yeah, I fully merged Homeostasis and the Ascendant God energy you gave me," Kari said, extending a hand to Gatomon. "Want to see how it feels, Gatomon?"

Gatomon hopped out of Kensuke's hands and touched Kari's hand. A white light quickly enveloped them both, merging them together into Celesta X. Kensuke witnessed them become a new Celesta X. One he hadn't seen before.

Kensuke queried in awe. "So, what do you call yourself in this form?"

Celesta X thought his over and considered. "How about Holy Mode?"

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Shopping District**_

"Kari!" Tai shouted right in the middle of his shopping with Sora.

"Tai?" Sora blinked, taken aback by his outburst.

"I can sense her again!" Tai grabbed Sora as he used _**Instant Movement**_ to get to Azulongmon's realm.

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm**_

Tai and Sora instantly arrived in the sacred sanctuary. However, Tai crash landed on the ground. Sora helped him up.

"Tai, what did Max tell you? You can't control your energy well now and to let it rest...!" Sora barked.

"Nevermind that! Kari! Hey, you two! Where's Kari?! I felt her energy just now!" The Bearer of Courage picked himself up and ran toward them.

Tai and Sora watched BanchoLeomon and Pikkan open the Room of Time doors.

 **(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho OST -** _ **Yusuke's Theme**_ **)**

"Kari!" Tai shouted as he raced over to see Kari walking out carrying Gatomon. She leaned on Kensuke on their way out of the room. "Ken, you were with her?" His brotherly instinct kicked in high gear as he confronted Kensuke. "What's going on here?! Why did you take Kari in the Room of Time?"

"Tai!" Sora tried to calm him.

"Answer me!" Tai demanded.

"This was her decision. No one encouraged or coerced her into this," interjected Slade, who appeared from a corner.

"What? Kari, is this true?" Tai asked Kari, who opened her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah… this was all planned since the tournament," she revealed.

"Since the tournament?" The Bearer of Courage then quickly realized. "Then, that what you were discussing about."

"That's right. And Kari asked us not to tell any of you until she was ready," Max spoke out as he took Kari and Gatomon from Kensuke.

"And you used the Room of Time?" Tai asked Kari.

"Listen, Tai. We didn't contact you because your sister demanded it so," BanchoLeomon informed him. "If she hadn't known any of this, I'd have stopped her."

"Tai, I was training with Kensuke in there and you know what happened?" Kari then explained what occurred inside the Room of Time. She even entailed him about her managing to merge Homeostasis' light with Kensuke's Ascendant God power.

Tai and Sora were baffled to hear this. Tai approached Kari and hugged her.

"That's great, but don't ever scare me like that again, Kari."

"Tai, I know you're always out to protect me, but I'm already grown and can fend for myself. Look, I'm still here and just survived the most dangerous training."

"That had to be painful," Sora said. "Tai, tell me I won't have to go through with that?"

"No way. And besides that was Kari's unique training and she's inherited a portion of Ascendant God power. Kari, I hope you know what you're doing. If you need someone to teach ya to utilize an Ascendant God's power…"

"Thanks, Tai," Kari smiled. She then faced Kensuke. "And thanks, Ken. I couldn't have done this without you."

Kensuke nodded. "My pleasure, but I suggest taking it easy before you train again."

"Right!" Kari replied.

"Guess our work here is done. Ken, let's head back," Slade called him. He forged a dimensional portal for their departure.

"See y'all until next time," Kensuke waved them off as he and Slade entered the portal.

"Ready to go home, Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah…" Kari said, gazing down at her hands. She noticed a faint white glow resonating with her hands. _I can hardly believe it. I have Ascendant God power now. Ok, maybe I don't have the full power, but with me in control of Homeostasis, the possibilities are endless for me now!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Holy Sanctuary/Digiverse 10**_

Coming back with a fresh tea, Zamasmon poured a cup of hot herbal tea and placed it for Gowasmon.

Being ever observant, Gowasmon eyed the tea and his apprentice. "This tea is a mirror pointed inward. If the soul of its maker is clouded, the tea will be as well. Is it fear that clouds this cup? Or bewilderment? Do speak."

"Master Gowasmon, you've said this before and it still lingers in my head. To make mistakes and learn from them allows us to forge a better world. That's the essence of a mortal spirit?"

"Yes, correct."

"However as far as I see it, mortals don't learn this way at all. Planet Barbari is surely no outlier, master. Before I become your apprentice, you've seen this countless times before."

"Patience, Zamasmon. Every seed needs its time to grow."

"Gardens are tended not just watched. Should a gardener not pluck out the unnecessary weeds? When you took me in, I thought you'd teach me divine justice. But all you and the Sovereigns seem to do is watch and let these monsters stain existence with each other's blood!"

Suddenly, Gowasmon noticed his tea darken to resemble black tea. He noted this as his apprentice being tainted by corrupted darkness.

"Do you ever ponder the relationship between good, evil, and justice, Zamasmon?"

"All the time, master. Evil is the great obstacle to good. Justice is the sword that good uses to overcome this great obstacle an flourish."

"That's one perspective to consider. However, I come to view an alternative. Justice isn't just a sword to eradicate evil, but a scale keeping good and evil in balance."

"Balance?"

"One can succumb to evil, but reject that darkness and rediscover the light with better understanding does make that journey possible. Evil informs good and that is why we give the mortals their mind."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Solving the Mysterious Puzzle**_ **)**

Zamasmon sighed. "You give corruption far too much credit. Evil does not inform good. It _sullies_. Like the Barbari tainted their world with violence and that arrogant Taichi tainted this sacred realm by swinging his fists at a god. Mortals, digital and biological, receive the divine gift of intellect. They're given the potential for wisdom, but they waste and misuse it to destroy the beauty of creation. Mortals don't become tainted with evil. They are the evil. They create and spread it with minds they shouldn't possess." He turned around watching rose petals falling from a tree. "How can we call ourselves gods and watch this plight with nothing to stop it?"

Gowasmon witnessed his tea turn clear as water. "You have a strong obsession for justice, Zamasmon. That can be a beautiful thing, but we should place temperance with righteousness. We must guide the children toward a good but slow path. Never forget your combat training should be used to enhance your mind toward enlightenment. Us being gods doesn't make us perfect. We must learn and mature over time."

Zamasmon bowed and pushed the tea cart away.

"Reflect on this as you go make more tea."

As Zamasmon reentered the temple, he paused to watch more rose petals fall from another tree.

"Merely waiting and watching? That's a sin, too," mumbled Zamasmon as he started back into the temple.

Unbeknownst to the apprentice, R. Homura uncloaked herself from a hidden location and had eavesdropped on the deities. Her devil aura allowed her to go undetected by their divine senses.

 _Yes, he's the perfect recruit for our cause. He'll be the one to vehicle the BAT units._ R. Homura telepathically communicated with the anomalous being. _I'll stay a little longer and wait until you come. Hopefully it won't be much longer._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Planet LV/Digiverse 7**_

Somewhere far off in the Western Digital Realm, a civilization had recently been met with an unwanted guest. On his way into the real world, the parasitic invader, Bebimon, left a few surprises that devastated Planet LV.

Only a few managed to escape Bebimon's spawn.

A tanuki Digimon hid behind debris. He looked completely scared witless.

"Looks like I lost it," the innocent creature sighed deeply. Then, he paused as drips of clear ooze fell on his head. He squicked as slime spilled on his face. "Ugh, what's…?" He looked up as purple slime fell on top of him.

The raccoon's field of vision immediately blacked out soon after.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Invasion of the Digibody Snatchers**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Kari has gotten her training out of the way and thanks to Kensuke has gotten a quarter of Ascendant God power. Moreover, she's gotten full control over Homeostasis' light. As a result, she's unlocked her Holy Mode, which will be utilized when the Black Rebellion arc kicks off into high gear.

The training is based off the Genkai Spirit Orb training. Though unlike Genkai, Kensuke didn't fully give away his Ascendant God power. Moreover, just a quarter is enough for Kari or her body probably wouldn't have been able to handle it. Thanks to Chaosblazer for this suggestion for Kari's training.

Zamasmon's descent into madness continues as he and Gowasmon go back in time. This firmly sets up his drift from Gowasmon and joining the anomalous being's organization. The Time Ring is introduced, but won't really be a plot device since Zamasmon won't be needing. He'll be provided other resources thanks to R. Homura and the anomalous boss.

Last scene sets up the mini-arc I've alluded to: the adaptation of that Potaufeu arc. The one with that Copy Vegeta thing. Yep, I'm doing that. Why? To entertain the idea of Metalla X facing a Copy version of himself. Poor Yamakins never gets it easy. This one will be about two chapters long and that's about it.

Anyway, until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	38. Invasion of the Digi-Body Snatchers

**A/N:** We continue this run of brand new _Ascendancy_ chapters. Now we begin the two-part Copy arc.

Without any further delay, let's begin.

xxxxx

 _ **Planet LV**_

 **(Cue Mass Effect 2 OST -** _ **Humans Are Disappearing**_ **)**

After receiving a distress signal to this planet, the Galactic Council sent their officer, jacomon, to scope the situation. Upon arrival, Jacomon was aghast by his discovery.

"Hoo boy, this is worse than what the intelligence teams have told me," Jacomon blanched as he scoured a seemingly empty village. He used a visor to scan for any life signs, but so far nothing. "Where are the locals?"

Just then, he stepped on something soft and squishy. It gave a putrid sound and reeked of a bad aroma. Jacomon covered his nose and looked down. He stepped on a soft purplish slime.

"Eww, this smell and slime is revolting!" Jacomon squicked, pulling his foot off the slime. "What could made this?" He grabbed a stick and used it to prod the slime. He picked up the slime. "Hmmm, could this be what's been responsible for these sudden disappearances? Hard to believe. Maybe taking this and analyzing it can provide some clues…?"

"No! Don't touch that!" Yelled out a voice out of nowhere.

Alarmed, Jacomon dropped the slime on the stick. He turned around to see a tanuki Digimon humanoid garbed in tattered clothing. This is the same tanuki that narrowly escaped the slime creature's attack.

"That thing took all the villagers from this side and very unlikely has wiped out most of the people around these parts!" The tanuki warned the Galactic Patrolman. "Be thankful that piece isn't alive or we'd both be goners."

"What else can you tell me about that we're dealing with?" Jacomon asked the tanuki.

"My apologies, sir. I'm Tanukimon. You must be the one who got my distress signal."

"Our higher ups did and called for us to investigate this planet," another voice belonging to Ryo interjected as he finished scanning the area for Jacomon.

"Anything, Ryo?" Jacomon queried.

"Nothing except these sample pieces," Ryo showed him a jar of some of the same purple slime. "Oh, you've found a survivor." He noticed Tanukimon.

"Am I glad you two came? I'm now hopeful we can find other survivors."

"How long has this incident occurred?" Ryo asked Tanukimon.

"A little over a day."

Jacomon nodded. "Talk about working fast. This thing may end up proliferating the entire planet in a few days' time."

"Can you show us where this creature was last seen?" Ryo asked Tanukimon.

Tanukimon sighed. "Yes, but just some warning… we must approach this cautiously."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Later on, Tanukimon took Jacomon and Ryo to a far off location. They hid behind some rocks. They glimpsed at a purple-skinned humanoid creature, whose skin had a similar color to the slime. With this creature were four other smaller purple humanoids.

"What are those?" Ryo whispered to Tanukimon.

"Those happen to be war criminals that were prisoners of our world, but that slime ended up possessing them and took on their appearances."

"I'm not quite following," Jacomon was confounded by this. "Are you saying this slime possesses its host and then steals their appearances?"

"Yes, and then they disregard those people they possess. They're like body snatchers."

"Seems like we're going to need some outside help for this," Ryo whispered. "How about contacting our friends Max and company?"

"Sounds like an idea. I hope they can respond quickly," Jacomon said, taking out a communicator device.

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X and Simms' Planet**_

Taking time away from usual activities, Max is seen floating and meditating. BW joined him in mediation, too. Gojiramon quietly watched the brothers hanging out meditating.

"Sirs, I've just received a distress from our friend Jacomon," Simms interjected, causing Max and BW to withdraw from their meditative states. "Oh, sorry, I interrupted your meditation training?"

"It's fine, Simms," Max sighed, floating down and stretching his body. "What does Jacomon want?"

"He sounds quite disturbed. He and Ryo have been caught in a crisis on Planet LV."

"Planet LV? I felt a loss of life there recently. They must've looked into it and found the culprit," Max said. "All right, I'll call for my team."

"Will you be going with them?" BW turned to Max.

"Maybe, or someone else could go in my place. Would you like to go with them, BW?"

"I'm down for that, but maybe if we call go together?"

"Yeah, let's go together, Max!" Gojiramon chimed in excitedly.

Max chuckled. "Fine, fine, we can look into this together. Let's go get Keke and the others then."

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Music Hall (**_ ** _お台場音楽ホール)_** _ **/2:45 PM**_

Taking some time from their usual training, the other D3s left to spend time with the Chosen. Keke and Kara were on stage singing and dancing for a talent show. Needless to say, Keke had Kara beat in other categories.

Mimi clapped in her seat. "Wow, you're doing great, guys!"

Palmon sighed. "No offense, but between the two Keke's the real star. She's got the singing talent."

The Bearer of Sincerity puffed up her chest proudly. "Well, she does take after me and her father."

Tike covered his ears. "I can't even hear Keke since sis is stinkin' up the place!" He jeered. "Boo, get off the stage! You suck!"

Kara scowled. "What?! Why don't your ass on stage and sing?! I bet your ass you can't!"

"Who cares about singing? I got other talent besides that!" Tike retorted.

Sam nodded dismissively over the twins' spat. "This is not the place for this, you two."

Keke stomped her foot down. "Hey! Knock it off, you two! And Tike, last I checked it's me and Kara rehearsing now."

"Honestly, you've already won the talent show hands down," Max interjected, quickly garnering everyone's attention.

"Max?!" Tike and Kara shouted.

Max, Gojiramon, and BW walked into the auditorium. The D3s and the others attentively turned toward them.

"Hey, Max! What brings you here?!" David asked him.

"Yeah, this is a surprise. What's going on?" Mimi queried to the former watcher.

"Jacomon contacted me. Seems there's a situation on a far-off planet. He requires our assistance," Max informed them.

"Guess we've gotta put rehearsals on hold, Mimi," Keke said, getting off the stage. "Let's go get our fighting fear, Kara."

"Right!" Kara chimed in, following Keke to the dressing room.

"What are we dealing with, Max?" Sam asked him about the crisis.

"We won't know until we get there," Max replied. "Hopefully something we can resolve within the day."

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Mini-arc: The Copy Infestation  
**_ _ **Chapter XXXVIII: Invasion of the Digi-Body Snatchers**_

xxxxx

 _ **Planet LV**_

The D3s and their Kaijuu Digimon partners arrived at their destination thanks to Tike's _**Instant Movement**_. They convened with Jacomon, Ryo, and Tanukimon not long after their arrival.

 **(Cue Mass Effect 2 OST -** _ **An Unknown Enemy**_ **)**

"So, long story short, there's some invasive organism that's started infecting an wiping out the planet's populous?" Max asked Jacomon and Ryo.

"Yes, and the parasitic organism have taken on the likeness of some of its victims," Jacomon informed.

"Why does this sound like Bebimon?" BW speculated. "But Tai and Dorothy wiped him out."

"They did, but this sounds like a different kind of situation," Sam pointed out. "Bebimon body hopped into other bodies and took them over. That's how he was able to spread his eggs inside his hosts to control them. This thing from what Tanukimon describes made its hosts vanish after possessing them. Moreover, this parasitic has created clones of a few of its victims and have absorbed their powers."

"What are we really dealing with here?" Keke wondered.

"A parasitic organism of unknown origin," Jacomon stated the obvious.

"Gee, tell us something we don't know," Tike sardonically muttered.

"Ok, so where are these slimy freaks?" Kara asked. "Cause I'm ready to bust a few heads!"

"The last we saw them, they've taken the form of war criminals once imprisoned on this world," Tanukimon said. "I can take you all to their latest location."

"You won't need to, because they found us," Max sensed the presence of the parasitic life forms.

The group turned up as they spotted the five purple-skinned humanoids floating over them. The creatures descended to meet the group. Each one had an evil demeanor, including glowing red eyes and fiendish smiles.

"Guys, do you sense their Ki? Doesn't it feel familiar?" BW asked the D3s.

"Yeah, their energies feel just like Bebimon's!" David exclaimed.

"Looks like we're dealing his offspring," Max concluded.

The leader of the five, a large-framed brute with protrusion resembling a fin framed on his head, came forward with a modified laser gun.

Tanukimon gasped, hiding behind Gojiramon. "That thing used to be the head of this band of criminals, Grielmon."

Max confronted Grielmon. "Look, could we possibly resolve this without fighting? You're not fooling our senses. We know your linked to the original Bebimon. His essence permeates within you. You're his offspring."

Grielmon evilly grinned, raising his laser pistol. "And that's Ascendant energy we can sense from you. How revolting. And since you mentioned our father, it seems you've dealt with him."

BW nodded. "That's right and you're next."

Keke chastised him. "You're not getting away with making these poor people vanish!"

Grielmon shrugged. "It's their fault for being feeble-minded and weak. Only the strongest are fit to survive in this universe. The weak deserve nothing more than extinction."

Gojiramon stood in front of a scared Tanukimon. "That's it. You're not getting away with this!"

The villainous parasite cackled. "And what are you going to do about it?! Become one of us!" He fired a laser blast, which Max easily backhanded away. "Eh?!"

"We're not taking anymore crap from you!" Max snapped. "All right, gang! Let's get them!"

"Jacomon, Ryo, can you two protect Tanukimon?" Gojiramon asked, leaving the tanuki Digimon with the two patrolmen.

Max and Gojiramon quickly headed off Grielmon. Grielmon fired more shots, but Max blasted the gun out of his hand. Gojiramon fired _**Atomic Flame**_ , which merely annoyed Grielmon. Grielmon dove at Grielmon only to get clocked by Max's fist. Grielmon fell back with an imprint of Max's fist on his face.

"Next time I'm blowing your whole face off," Max threatened. "You ok, Gojiramon?"

"Yeah, thanks, Max!"

BW fought one criminal. Keke and Mosuramon engaged another. Tike and Radonmon handled one. Sam and Baranmon took on the fourth member.

"Oh crap, we're left out of the fun?" Kara scoffed. "This sucks."

Grielmon grinned. "We don't come alone." He whistled loudly, signaling for reinforcements.

Suddenly, the ground shook and split apart. As a big crack formed on the earth, two more purple-skinned humanoids emerged to fight Kara, David, and their Kaijuu Digimon partners.

"You had to speak too soon, Kara," David sighed.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Kara said. She grabbed David's hand. "But hey, I'm fighting alongside you."

"Right, let's just stay focused, Kara."

Watching the fighting on the sidelines, Tanukimon cheered for the D3s.

"Wow, they're amazingly strong! Who are these people?" Tanukimon marveled in awe at the D3s.

"They're the D3s," Jacomon revealed. "I think all of them are Ascendants."

"Ascendants?" Tanukimon blinked and smiled. "I've heard of stories related to the legendary Ascendant that perished ages ago. Are these warriors descendants of him?"

"We can't say," Ryo replied. "All we know is Alpha X's power ended up inherited by the Digidestined through their Crests. These six probably got Alpha X's power through another source."

"Or, maybe they're from a different universe," Jacomon speculated correctly.

Greilmon dove for a punch, but Max kicked him back.

"Face it, you're outmatched. I suggest you surrender," Max warned.

Grielmon spat out. "Surrender to Ascendant trash like you? Never! In the name of our father, Bebimon, we will spread and proliferate the entire universe!" He lunged at Max again only to get kicked back. "Ugh!"

Max sighed. "Now I just pity you. You're fighting for a dead man, whose ambitions died alongside with him. You'd be better off starting over and doing good, but sadly that's not how parasites live. You consume others to survive."

Grielmon slowly rose, scowling and gritting. "Preach to the choir, boy, but you Ascendants aren't much better. Your ancestors did nothing but destroy anything they touched, including our ancestors' civilizations."

Max sighed. "Hate to break it to you, but we're Ascendants from an entirely different universe. We have no ties to these ancestral Ascendants, but that doesn't give you the right to wipe out innocent people." He pointed to Tanukimon. "He lost his entire family and community thanks to your selfish desire for revenge. You're taking your hatred out on the wrong people!"

"Spare me your lectures, Ascendant!" angrily roared Grielmon, who then lunged at and attacked Max.

 **(End theme)**

Max dodged and parried Grielmon's blows. One punch from Max sent Grielmon crashing into a rock face.

"Enough!" Max yelled out. "Don't think you're getting off easy after what you've done to this world. We have a special containment for you and your crew here."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try," Grielmon grunted. Unbeknownst to Max, the creature popped a bottle out from his back. He flipped the cork open releasing purple slime.

 **(Cue Aliens OST -** _ **Newt Is Taken**_ **)**

Gojiramon noticed Grielmon sneaking something into his hand. "Max, he's up to something!"

Grielmon chuckled as he rushed Max and tossed the slime from the bottle. "How would you like to see how we've assimilated these forms?!"

"What?!" Max prepared to stop Grielmon, but the slime quickly expanded and engulfed him. "Hey! Get this shit off!" He blasted at the slime, but it enveloped him whole.

The other D3s became alarmed by their leader being trapped. They hurried over to save him, but Grielmon's crew intercepted them.

"Max! No!" Gojiramon cried out as he tried clawed Max out of the slime.

"Get back!" Keke growled as she forged and tossed multiple _**Rosemary Discs**_ that sliced apart Grielmon's crew.

BW tossed a _**Terra Destroyer**_ , forcing Grielmon away from Max. However, the slime seemingly spat out Max, leaving in covered in mucus.

"Max! Oh thank goodness!" Gojiramon rushed over to his partner. "I thought we almost lost ya, buddy!"

Tanukimon, however, became disturbed by this. "Oh no, I was afraid of this."

"What? I don't get it?" Jacomon blinked in confusion.

"Get away from him, Gojiramon!" Keke called out to the Kaijuu Digimon. "That thing could've planted something in Max!"

Max shook his head. "I don't know what happened, but I didn't feel anything being planted in me. Although my body does seem strange…" He watched the slime that absorbed him land beside Grielmon.

Grielmon chuckled evilly. "Hehehe, good now we've acquired our first taste of Ascendant powers." He and the others then witnessed the slime morph.

Max and the others watched in horror as the slime took on an outward appearance familiar to them. The slime took on Max Kamiya's likeness, but lacked Max's friendly demeanor. Its red eyes scanned Max first.

"Crap, it's another Max," Tike gulped.

"Yeah, but he's not our Max," David said.

"Max!" BW checked on his brother.

"So, this is how they gain the likeness of their hosts," Max eyed the purple Max in front of him. "I look so ugly in purple."

"Hey, jerk! That fake can look like my Max, but he sure as heck ain't him! I doubt he's as strong!" Gojiramon chided Grielmon and the fake Max.

Chuckling, Grielmon turned to the fake Max. "Are you gonna let him talk to you like that Copy Max? Why don't you show him you're not second rate?"

Copy Max smirked evilly and pointed toward the D3s. "You heard him. I'm Max Kamiya now. This loser sitting there is second rate." His voice was different sounding to Max's.

"Yeah? I'll show you who's second rate!" Max retorted. He cupped both hands to his side and prepared to throw a _**Tsunami Wave**_. To his surprise, nothing came out. Not even a spark of blue Ki came out. "What?!"

Copy Max chuckled. "Heh, what are you doing? Posturing? Oh right, I think you were going for this." Then to the shock of the D3s, Copy Max cupped his hands and formed a _**Tsunami Wave**_. He fired off the bluish wave, which headed for Max, Gojiramon, and BW.

The trio quickly evaded Copy Max's destructive blast.

"Max!" Keke cried out as she and Mosuramon went to him.

"Excellent, seems you've acquired a large abundant of Ascendant power from this individual," Grielmon assessed.

Copy Max smirked connivingly. "Not just a large abundant, but he's ripe full of some immense power! Indescribable power and enough to wipe this trash out."

Max stood, almost falling over and feeling fatigued. "So, he's not only acquired my powers, but my techniques, too. I hate to know if he can go Super Ascendant Blue."

Hearing this, Copy Max elusively smiled. "Heh, thanks. Now that I have Max's knowledge, you've given me incentive to do just that!"

"Max, can you fight?" BW asked him.

"I'm feeling kinda weak…" Max said.

Just then, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, and their Digimon partners formed a wall in front of Max, Gojiramon, and BW. Grielmon and Copy Max encircled the group.

"Tike… go back and fetch Matt for us," Max suggested.

"Ok, but why not Tai?" Tike asked.

"I'm still not sure if he's 100 percent recovered to fight someone with my power now. Metalla X is our next available bet."

"All right then," Tike nodded. "Let's go, Radonmon!' With that, Radonmon flew onto Tike's shoulder. Tike used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport them off Planet LV.

 **(End theme)**

"All right, who wants to have a go at me?!" Copy Max beckoned the D3s. He veered toward Keke. "How about you, babe?"

"Ugh, you're not my Max," Keke fiercely got into a fighting stance.

"Heh, go ahead and make short work of them," Grielmon convinced the copy.

"Don't need to tell me!" Copy Max shot forward and launched his first attack on the D3s.

"Get ready!" Max called out. "Don't hesitate to take him down!"

"Right!" The D3s shouted in unison.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Fistfight Battle**_ **)**

As Copy Max headed for Keke and Mosuramon first, Gojiramon and BW both jumped in to save them. Copy Max landed a roundhouse kick, knocking Gojiramon and BW back. He turned toward Keke and sprung forward.

"Don't come near!" Keke shouted.

As Copy Max reached close to Keke, he seemingly froze. Keke noticed this.

 _He stopped?_ Keke noted Copy Max shifting over to Sam, Kara, and David. "Guys! Look out!"

Copy Max went on the attack on the other D3s. They tried fighting him off, bit Copy Max swiftly took them down with punches. The Kaijuu Digimon didn't fare any better.

"No…" Max gritted. _But, that copy me refrained from attacking Keke. So he's acquired my love for her, too. And that personal attachment is what's holding him back._ "So, not only can you take someone's strengths, but their weaknesses, too!"

Grielmon growled. "I wasn't counting on this. Fine." He quickly absorbed the pieces of his fallen cohorts and used them to augment his strength. "All right, who wants a go at me?"

"I'll take you on!" BW declared as he flew into Grielmon and pushed him back with a _**Black Tornado**_.

"Max, we've got to get you somewhere safe," Keke helped Max up. "C'mon, Gojiramon. Follow me!"

"Ok!" Gojiramon complied and helped Keke relocate Max.

Mosuramon followed behind Keke, Max, and Gojiramon.

"That's it!" Kara powered up into Ascendant.

Sam and David also turned Ascendant mode. Their Kaijuu Digimon evolved into their Champion-level forms.

"Ehehe, let's keep this up," Copy Max beckoned his foes to attack him.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Music Hall (**_ ** _お台場音楽ホール)_** _ **/3:45 PM**_

"So, they went and left for some planet?" Matt asked Mimi.

"Yeah, seems Jacomon needed them to help with a crisis," she answered him.

Shu, Gai, Inori, Mana, Madoka, and Homura were also present. Additionally, Ayase, Sayaka, and Kyoko came from the GCLK-1113 home dimension to visit Shu, Madoka, and the others.

"Aw man. Wish we could've gone and helped out," Shu said.

Suddenly, Tike and Radonmon returned via _**Instant Movement**_. Their arrival surprised the group.

"Tike?" Palmon blinked. "Hey, what are you doing back?"

"Did the mission go well? Where are Keke and the others?" Mimi asked with concern.

"We've got big problems! Matt, we need a hand," Tike said, noticing Shu and the others were present. "And maybe you guys, too!"

Matt arched a brow. "What's going on? Is Keke ok?"

"They won't be ok if we don't go back and help them!"

"We better check this out," Gai suggested.

"What do you think, Homura?" Madoka asked her dark-haired friend.

"This is worth looking into."

"Then, let's go and see what we're up against," Kyoko said.

Matt walked up to Tike. "Take us wherever they are then."

"Ok!"

xxxxx

 _ **Planet LV**_

 **(Cue Predator OST -** _ **Blain Gets Killed**_ **)**

Back on the planet, Copy Max made short work of Kara, David, and Sam. He also fell Anguirusmon, Varanmon, and KingCeasarmon very quickly. He glanced over to Grielmon, who was having his hands full with BW.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Copy Max sensed an assorted number of powers arrive in the vicinity. He turned to see Tike and Radonmon again. However, the Ascendant child returned with Metalla X, Shu, Gai, Madoka, homura, Ayase, Sayaka, and Kyoko.

"So, this is that clone Max?" Metalla X inquired, assessing Copy Max's Ki. "You're not kidding. He does have Max's power now." He scanned the vicinity. "But, where's Keke?"

"She's safe! She took Max somewhere safe from here!" BW called out while engaging blows with Grielmon.

"And that's the monster who's responsible for this?" Metalla X sighted Grielmon.

"Damn, they've brought reinforcements! Hey, you stupid copy! Make yourself useful and help me out here!" Grielmon chided Copy Max. This proved to be a mistake as he took his eyes off BW, who dropped him with a sledgehammer blow to his face.

 **(End theme)**

As Grielmon rose and recovered, a spear shoved through his chest. He ripped the spear out and closed up his wound. He glanced over his shoulder to see Kyoko.

"Shit, that didn't do much," Kyoko cursed, chuckling nervously.

"Stand back!" Madoka beckoned her friends back and shot up Grielmon with a barrage of arrows.

As the arrows pierced his body, Grielmon emerged a walking pincushion. He released an aura that dissolved the arrows.

"Is that all you've got?" Grielmon grunted.

 _ **Bang!**_

Homura fired a headshot point blank in the back of Grielmon's head. Grielmon spun around and reached for Homura, but Shu and Gai both intercepted the creature by chopping off both his arms with their swords.

"This is supposed to slow me down?!" Grielmon roared as his head wound closed up and he reattached both his arms.

"Sheesh, this guy's not gonna go down without a fight," Shu held his ground.

"You thought it was going to be that easy?" Gai scoffed, brandishing his _Dancer's Sword_.

"Think we can take him down, Madoka?" Sayaka readied her cutlass.

"No doubt about it," Madoka replied in determination.

"We just need to wear him down," Homura stated.

 **(Cue Dead Space OST -** _ **The Necromorphs Attack**_ **)**

Extending his arms out, Grielmon removed several purple blobs that hit the floor. He summoned four purple-skinned humanoids to fight with him.

"Show them no mercy. Anyone who opposes our father's will shall be purged!" Grielmon declared.

With that, the creatures headed off Shu and Madoka's group. Madoka, Shu, and Gai teamed up against Grielmon. Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Ayase handled Grielmon's henchmen. At some point during the battles, Ayase hoisted both Kyoko and Sayaka on her shoulders. Kyoko and Sayaka jumped off their girlfriend's shoulders while raining water and spear attacks on three of their opponents.

"I told ya our teamwork would be effective!" Sayaka said to Kyoko and Ayase.

"Never had any doubt," Ayase said, lightly patting Kyoko's back.

Kyoko lightly scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Meanwhile, Metalla X and Copy Max unleashed an exchange of furious blows. Metalla X punched Copy Max's face and caught him with an overhead sledgehammer blow to the copy's back. As Copy Max fell, the duplicate stopped himself from his fall and floated back up to meet Metalla X again.

"There's no doubt you stole Max's power. Well, if I'm able beat you, by extension I've beaten Max," Metalla X stated.

Yamato then chimed in Matt's head. _**'And unless you want Keke to hate you forever, we better beat this disgusting freak.'**_

"I'm going to guess if I beat you, your powers will return to Max?" Metalla X asked the duplicate.

"Who's to say? I doubt you'll have the chance to beat me, Yamato," Copy Max replied calmly. He hastily flew at Metalla X and exchanged punches with him.

Tike rushed over to his fallen D3 friends.

"Hey, guys! Wake up!" Tike checked on Kara first. Then, he went over to David, who slowly stood looking less beaten than Kara and Sam. "Dude, what the hell?! Why did ya let that bastard hurt my sister?!"

"He was too strong for all us! Don't forget he's using Max's power!" David snapped.

"Oh, yeah…" Tike facepalmed. "Anyway, I think we should try some Meta-Fusion."

"Yeah, great idea, David!"

xxxxx

Somewhere in seclusion from the fighting, Keke and Mosuramon nursed Max. Gojiramon immediately noticed Metalla X and Copy Max in mid-air battle.

"Guys, Matt's here! And he's already fighting the fake Max!"

"What?! Dad's here?!" Keke looked out and gasped. "Matt!"

Overhearing Keke's voice, Metalla X briefly took his eyes off Copy Max.

"Keke, are you with Max?!"

"Yeah, and he's a little worse for wear! He's lost too much of his energy after that thing took over his body! Those things are Bebimon's offspring!"

Metalla X scowled as he turned and barely caught Copy Max's fist. "So, you're that bastard's child?"

Copy Max chortled. "Yes, we carry the will of our father, Bebimon. Though we have a very different method of bodysnatching. We don't possess hosts like our father does. We take a host's body and rob them of all their energy. Additionally, we acquire a host's abilities and memories. And yes, based on Max Kamiya's knowledge, I see you were briefly possessed by our father. Correct, Yamato Ishida?" He flew at and punched at Metalla X, who blocked with his right arm.

"Don't remind me. I still can't get the stench of that freak out of my mouth," Metalla X resisted the urge to vomit.

"And it took Taichi Kamiya to kill him. Well, I hope he shows up so we can kill him and exact our father's revenge!" Copy Max unloaded a barrage of punches and kicks.

Metalla X had trouble keeping up with Copy Max. The Bearer of Friendship managed a lucky punch to Copy Max's gut and knocked him back.

"By the way, Yamato, you punch like a little bitch…"

"What was that?" Metalla X sneaked an evil grin. "I'm sorry, can you say that louder? My hearing isn't what it used to be." He raised his hand and launched a _**Big Bang Attack**_ on Copy Max.

Copy Max narrowly dodged Metalla X's blast. When he turned, Metalla X booted him in the face and sent him crashing to the ground. Metalla X flew down and waltzed over to Copy Max's location.

"You put up one hell of a fight. Now it's time to end this," Metalla X raised a hand over Copy Max.

"Wait, dad!" Keke called out.

Seeing his biggest ace about to be obliterated, Grielmon willed the remains of his warriors to slip through some rocks and sneak under Metalla X. The purple slime amassed into a blob and snuck up on Metalla X.

"Dad! Behind you!" Keke screamed toward him.

"Oh no, not him, too!" Tike cried out.

Grielmon grinned mischievously. "Heh, yes."

"What?! Son of a bitch!" Metalla X yelled out. Before he could react, the slime engulfed him the same way it did to Max and spat him back out.

"Dad!" Keke hastily flew over to catch Metalla X.

"What just happened?!" Shu asked as confused as his crew became.

"Ugh, gross," Sayaka squicked at the purple slime.

"That slime's changing shape! It's becoming…!" Shu gasped as the slime morphed and took on a familiar.

Metalla X grunted as he leaned onto Keke. "Ugh, damn. It feels like all my strength is gone."

"This is why you're weak!" A sinister sounding voice, almost weasel-like in tone, came out of the slime molding itself into the shape of Metalla X.

Copy Metalla X materialized with arms folded. A smug grin adorned his features. While his entire body structure was purple, his eyes are red. Black lines vertically went down his eyes.

Metalla X gawked as if he were looking himself in a mirror. "What the hell?!"

Yamato mentally commented. _**'My, this is quite an interesting development. I better take over from here.'**_

 **(End theme)**

As Yamato took over Metalla X, the Ascendant intensely glared down Copy Metalla X.

"Damn, this is bad," Keke paled at this shocking development.

 **(Cue Aliens OST -** _ **Face Huggers**_ **)**

"All right, just who the hell are you?! And why the hell do you look like me?!"

Copy Metalla X responded arrogantly. "It's more than just looks. I possess all your powers and fighting skills." He was joined by Copy Max and Grielmon. "Now I'm the only Yamakins in the universe!"

"How joy, now you're spouting off that stupid nickname, too?" Metalla X scoffed irritably.

Copy Metalla X pointed to Metalla X. "You're nothing but an old shell I left behind."

"A shell you left behind? I don't have time for this crap!" The prideful Ascendant stood as he beckoned Keke back. "You're nothing but a cheap imposter!" He cupped his hands to his right side. "Now I'm going to blow you into hell!" He pushed his hands forward attempting to fire off an earth shattering blast.

Nothing. No energy came out of Metalla X's hands.

Copy Metalla X chortled. "Heheheh!"

"Damn! What the hell…?!"

"Is this what you'd like to do to me? Too bad," Copy Metalla X stood in a similar posture and cupped his hands to the side. He fired off Metalla X's own _**Final Blaze**_ at the original user's way.

However, Copy Metalla X redirected the beam, which flew over the group and carved a path through an entire rock formation.

"Did he deliberately miss us on purpose?!" BW wondered.

"I don't know," Keke was at a loss for words.

"What is going on here?!" Metalla X was flabbergasted.

"Keep denying it all you want, but I'm the real Yamato Ishida now," Copy Metalla X proclaimed.

Grielmon massaged Copy Metalla X's arm. "That's right. Who would've thought acquiring an Ascendant's energy could possess such great power!"

"Those two are the strongest of these parasites I've ever seen!" Tanukimon exclaimed, cowering behind Jacomon and Ryo.

"C'mon, you two. Go absorb the energy of these other Ascendants and we'll make ourselves strong like our father before us," Grielmon pleaded to the Copy duo. "In fact, make your first target that woman over there." He eyed Keke, who readied a fighting stance.

Copy Metalla X recognized her. "Keke." He turned to Copy Max, who frowned.

"Hurry and absorb their power before they have a chance to run away!" Grielmon ordered the Copy duo.

The Copy duo quickly shot out tendrils from their hands. These tentacles reached for Keke, BW, Tike, Kara, Sam, and David.

"I don't think so!" Shu interjected as he cut through the tendrils with his _Singer's Sword_.

"You're not getting to them!" Gai declared, swinging down and cutting more tentacles with his _Dancer's Sword_.

"Keep your slimy hands to yourselves!" Sayaka cut through some wit her cutlass.

Kyoko severed a bunch of tendrils with her spear. "Stick those hentai hands up your asses!"

Madoka and Homura helped cut down some of the tentacles.

"Stay back or you deal with us!" Homura threatened the parasitic beings.

"Don't you two stand there! Keep going!" Grielmon demanded.

As the Copy duo shot more tentacles, Mosuramon evolved into Mothramon and flapped her wings, sending air to blow the tentacles away.

"It's hero time, Jacomon!" Ryo grabbed his partner's hand. With that, they performed a merger and Fusion Evolved into Decade X. The Kamen Rider-esque warrior karate chopped a tentacle and blasted another.

Decade X struck a Rider pose. "Galactic Patrolman is here to clean up some bad guys!"

Metalla X beckoned Keke away. "Go, Keke! Get Max and get away from here!"

"But, dad…!"

"Don't argue with me! Go now!"

Sighing, Keke turned and left with Mothramon. They left to fetch Max and Gojiramon.

"Don't worry. We've got this," Decade X said.

Grielmon, Copy Max, and Copy Metalla X were surrounded by Decade X, Shu, Gai, and the Puellas. Tike had Radonmon evolve into Rodanmon and ordered him to carry the other D3s on his back. Tike grabbed Metalla X and flew him on his back.

"Fools, you think you can slow us down?!" Grielmon grunted.

"Maybe, because our aim isn't to beat you. All right, let them have it!" Madoka cried out.

With that, the group fired simultaneous attacks. Everything between sword slashes, arrows, gunfire, and laser beams to hold off the trio. This distraction tactic alloted the heroes enough time to give the villains the slip and escape.

"Damn it! They got away!" Grielmon snarled in annoyance. "Ugh, before this day is done. We will absorb all their powers!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Relocating inside a rock formation, Keke set Max down. Max began to stir and awoke to his girlfriend's loving face.

"Keke… thank goodness you're ok, babe."

"Don't try and get up. That duplicate thing still has your energy and powers."

"So, I figure if we destroy those clones of ours, we'll have our powers returned to us," Metalla X speculated.

"That does sound logical," Decade X added.

"Yes, but that's if you can destroy them before it's too late," Tanukimon said.

"What do you mean? Tell us," Shu demanded.

"Sounds like you know a lot more about the nature of these creatures," Gai realized.

"Please, tell us for our friends' sakes," Madoka pleaded to Tanukimon.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Freeza's Scheme**_ **)**

"All right, well since of you weren't here from the start, I'll recap what happened to my civilization," Tanukimon recapped, catching everyone else on the events leading to this point.

"Bebimon's offspring?" Homura was taken aback. "That parasite laid eggs here and they only recently started to attack this planet's population?"

"Yes, when the parasites began proliferating my people, they consumed them. They took their energy. Shortly afterwards, they weakened and eventually ceased to exist. Some of you can already surmise why there's little life on this planet. My people are gone. I'm all that's left."

"How horrible," Sayaka muttered sadly.

"And what about that freak that was ordering around those copies of these two?" Ayase asked, mentioning Max and Metalla X.

"He was originally a war criminal named Grielmon. He and his band tried raiding our planet, but we managed to take them down and lock them away. That was when the parasites emerged and attacked. Since Grielmon and his gang were already stronger than all my people, the parasitic life forms gained sentience once they absorbed the criminals. But, in turn, they inherited Grielmon and his gang's evil, violent natures. They also gained strength and wiped out villages one by one, leaving no life behind. I was fortunate to escape."

Madoka hugged Tanukimon. "I'm so sorry. That's so terrible."

Homura reassured him. "You needn't fear anymore. That's why we're here to save you and the remaining populations."

 **(End theme)**

"That's right! We're gonna beat them and take our friends' powers from them!" David openly vowed. "Right, Tike?"

"You bet your ass we will!"

"It's fair to say if we don't stamp out these parasites, they'll spread spread through the universe and consume all life," Max spoke, sitting up.

"Take it easy, Max," Gojiramon tended to his partner.

"Thanks, buddy, but I'm fine. I'm just not my usual self without my powers."

"Don't worry, Max. We'll get you back to normal in no time," Keke reassured her boyfriend. She kissed his cheek.

"Well, isn't that touching? How come you didn't give me a kiss, Keke?" The voice of Copy Max was heard above them.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Terror of Freeza's Army**_ **)**

"Great, they found us," BW grumbled as the entire group sighted Grielmon, Copy Max, and Copy Metalla X floating over them.

"Heh, my body's itching for some action!" Kyoko grinned sadistically.'

Ayase punched her fists together. "I'm ready!"

Shu warned them. "Let's not get carried away, guys. Two of them possess Max and Yamato's powers. We won't beat them alone."

"Heh, not unless we perform our Meta-Fusion," Tike turned to David. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's do it, Tike!"

" _ **Fusion! Ha!**_ " Tike and David quickly performed the technique as they merged into Daike.

"Dun, dun, dun! Say hello to the almighty Daike!" The Meta-Fused Ascendant announced.

"Whoa, they totally fused?!" Sayaka gaped at the boys' fusion.

"Y'all better not get any crazy ideas about us fusing," Kyoko said this, eyeing both Sayaka and Ayase.

"Will that be enough though?" Gai wondered.

"It has to though," Shu hoped for the best.

"C'mon, Tike and David!" Radonmon and Anguirusmon cheered their fused partners.

"Incredible!" Tanukimon was in awe of the fused warrior.

"So, they became one?" Grielmon balked at Daike. He shifted away. "I'll let you two handle him."

"Daike's gonna need help," BW said as he flew up next to Daike. "You might need a hand."

Daike shrugged. "Sure, whatevs. Just let me handle Yamato's clone." He shot up to Copy Metalla X. "Say your prayers, imposter! You're going down!"

Copy Metalla X chuckled in amusement. "Oh really? Attack me however you want."

"You asked for it! Take these!" Daike unloaded a barrage of closed fists on Copy Metalla X, who dodged without lifting a finger. He unloaded a barrage of kicks. Once again, the duplicated being dodged so casually.

BW confronted Copy Max.

"Hello, brother," Copy Max taunted him.

"You're not my brother," BW rebuked as he rocketed toward Copy Max and attacked him with punches.

Copy Max parried BW's punches and kicks.

"Not bad, but I already know your moves, BW!"

Max stood up watching BW taking on his duplicate.

"He's practically fighting me. As strong as BW is, he isn't going to last," Max dreaded.

"You don't think that clone of yours has Super Ascendant Blue in his disposal, right?" Keke asked him.

"If he's stolen all my powers, then I wouldn't be shocked."

 **(End theme)**

Metalla X quietly viewed his copy casually dodging Daike's punches.

As Daike went for a straight jab, Copy Metalla X seized his hand.

"Hey, kid. Let me show you what a real attack looks like!" Copy Metalla X punched Daike back.

"Ugh! That not good enough for ya?! How's this?!" Daike quickly powered up into Ascendant as his hair turned gold. Then, his spiky gold hair extended backward looking like a long mane. He tapped and reached into Level 3 status. He struck a pose. "Yeah! Let's see ya fight Level 3 Daike!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **The Ebb and the Flow**_ **)**

Grielmon was confounded by all this. "So, they can transform and fuse? We need those powers!"

"What the hell are you boys doing posturing?! Go and attack him!" Metalla X hounded Daike.

"Right! Here we go with round two!" Daike sounded off like a bell. He flew right in front of Copy Metalla X. "Let's see if you can handle me now!"

Copy Metalla X smirked.

" _ **Great Almighty Kick!**_ " Daike landed a roundhouse kick to Copy Metalla X's face, which didn't even faze him.

"Bored now."

"I've got more! _ **Super Special Crusher Hammer!**_ " Daike flew high up and dropped down with a sledgehammer into Copy Metalla X's head.

The force of the impact unleashed a shockwave that smashed into the ground and knocked back most of the bystanders. Only Metalla X, Keke, Sam, Kara, and Decade X managed to hold their ground.

"Is everyone ok?!" Shu turned and asked his friends.

"A little rough on the landing, but we're just peachy!" Ayase sardonically replied.

"Those kids ain't pulling punches!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Madoka, are you ok?" Homura asked her pink-haired friend.

"Yep, just hurt my bottom when I fell, but I'll manage! Madoka put on a cheery smile to calm Homura down.

BW and Copy Max ceased fighting to watch the other fight.

Daike taunted Copy Metalla X. "Got a headache much? I bet that had to hurt!"

"Hn, did a mosquito land on me?" The duplicate snorted.

"You prick! In that case, here's my next special!" Daike announced, firing a barrage of golden balls. " _ **Big Bomber!**_ "

Copy Metalla X yawned with boredom, absorbing the incoming blasts. Copy Metalla X flew through the blasts, batting them away.

"Feh, you thought that would stop me?!"

"Whoa, they didn't leave a single mark!"

Tanukimon nervously gulped. "It's no use. They can't beat that clone!"

Just then, Keke noticed both Metalla X and Max's bodies starting to fade.

"Max! Matt!" Keke cried out.

"They're starting to disappear!" Kara shouted.

"It's what I was afraid of! They don't have much time left!" Tanukimon warned them.

"Shit, this is bad," Daike grimaced at Max and Metalla X's dire situations.

Copy Max chortled darkly. "Well, well, our shells are starting to fade away. How sad."

Copy Metalla X nodded. "We really do like your disappearing acts."

"Hey, you two! While you still have the chance, go absorb the kids' and that other guy's powers!" Grielmon ordered the Copy duo.

"All right, bring it on!" Daike shouted as he and BW flew down to attack their opponents.

Copy Metalla X quickly gut punched Daike hard. Copy Metalla X then flew around landing repeated blows to the Meta-Fused Ascendant's body. BW tossed a _**Terra Destroyer**_ , which Copy Max caught with one hand and kicked it away. Copy Max jetted over to BW and kicked him back hard. Copy Metalla X made short work of Daike. The two warriors plunged and hit the ground. Daike defused back to the kids. BW was left lying in a heap.

 **(End theme)**

"Hn, you runts didn't stand a chance," Copy Metalla X scoffed at Tike and David, veering toward the others.

Copy Max sighted Keke getting up.

"That's enough!" Keke yelled out.

"Keke, wait…!" Max called to stop her.

"You can attack anyone, but I doubt either of you will dare to lay a hand on me!"

"Keke, don't entice them!" Sam chided her.

Mosuramon added. "No, Sam. She's right. The Max duplicate didn't dare to attack her once. The duplicate even stole Max's love for Keke."

Hearing this, Copy Max tried to prove their theories wrong and raised a hand to blast Keke. However, she walked over to confront him. Copy Max seemed hesitant to shoot her.

"What are you waiting for?" She goaded him. She looked over to Copy Metalla X. "What about you? You wanna blast your own daughter?"

Metalla X growled. "Keke, what in the hell are you doing?! Stand down!"

"She's freaking crazy!" Tanukimon cried out.

Keke closed her eyes and smiled. "You two don't have it in you to kill me."

As the Copy duo exchanged confused looks, Grielmon grew agitated.

"What the hell? Either kill her or assimilate her energy! She's rich with Ascendant power!"

Gojiramon had an idea. "Max, this is our chance. While Keke's got them distracted, send a telepathic signal to Tai."

"I've considered it, but I don't want to disturb his recovery period," Max muttered.

"We don't got much options. And who knows? Maybe he's already recovered?"

Nodding, Max patted Gojiramon. "All right, buddy. It's worth a shot. Thanks." He then closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried forging a mental link with his father. _Tai. Tai, can you hear me? It's Max. We've got an urgent situation!_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island**_

On the shores of File Island's coastline, Tai and Sora were having a spar session. Agumon and Biyomon watched their partners sparring.

As Sora charged shooting a fiery arrow, Tai sidestepped and jumped over her. He seized Sora's arm and locked it.

"I've got you."

The Bearer of Love forged a fiery Ki ball in her free hand and pushed it near his gut. "Nah, I've got you."

Tai managed a smirk and withdrew his hand. "You're getting the hang of this, Sora. Good job."

"Well, hey, don't forget for a very short time I was stronger than you," Sora reminded him.

"Only 'cause that DOED thing. Now, I'm back at top form," Tai chuckled.

"It was a fun while it lasted kicking your butt around," Sora rolled her eyes around. She took out one of her Arrows of Love and channeled her fiery Ki. She successfully lit the arrow with flames. "I'm getting a better grasp of my powers, Tai. By the way, don't you think Mimi, Joe, and Izzy have potential to unlock the Ascendant energies in their Crest like me?"

"Who knows? It's up to them if they want to try," Tai said. "We can't force them. And besides, I don't see Mimi as the training type."

"True, but you never know?" Sora winked. "Maybe I can convince her."

"See how that works out."

 _Tai? Tai, can you hear me?_

Tai paused and put a had on his left temple. "Max?"

Sora overheard him. "What about Max?"

"Tai? Who's contacting you?" Agumon queried.

"It's Max."

 _Tai, we have an urgent situation on this planet. We're in trouble… Matt's in trouble… I'm in trouble._

"What?! Max?" The Bearer of Courage gasped in shock. "Max!"

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Omega X vs. Copy Metalla X**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** A twist! Rather than one Copy, there are two!

You knew Copy Metalla X would be a thing, but I doubt anyone (who isn't creatively involved with me behind the scenes) saw Copy Max coming.

Initially, I was back and forth on doing an adaptation of this arc while preparing _Ascendancy_. I thought the Potaufeu arc was very meh by itself during my subbed viewing. But, lo and behold my surprise what they did for the English dub: they brought back Brian Drummond (the Ocean Vegeta VA) to return to voice Duplicate Vegeta to counter Chris Sabat's Vegeta. Talk about a blast from the past. And marking the first time two Vegeta English VAs mouth off on screen. It was a surreal moment. That enticed me to do this arc for that sake. So, yes, my 'headcanon' (stupid name, really Internet? Just call it my 'fanboy wet dream' and we'll call it a day?) VA for Copy Metalla X is Drummond.

Now what about Copy Max? Well, Ian James Corlett, the original English VA for Goku, much thanks to Ford1114 for this idea.

Yes, I've also decided the parasitic life forms are Bebimon's offspring. While I didn't show Bebimon as a villain in this series (opted to skip and just summarize the events of his mini-arc), he still left his mark in some ways. I have taken elements of that Super Human Water nonsense and implemented them into the parasites. However, instead of being man made weapons of war, I made them actual parasitic life forms. Add Bebimon's hatred for Ascendants and you got a motivation to cleanse the universe. So, the Children of Bebimon (sounds cultish and not an official name) intend to spread and proliferate the Digiverse. Though, as evidence after consuming Max and Metalla X, acquiring personality traits can dilute Bebimon's anti-Ascendant programming. Once absorbing its victims, they gain the strengths but also their flaws.

Other tidbits: Tanukimon is a nod to Suguro from _Dragon Ball GT_ , who was that tanuki thing who tricked Goku in that afterlife game during Baby's arc. And what do you know? We have a tanuki character in a mini-arc related to a Baby expy. This mini-arc is just full of callback references.

Yay, Shu, Madoka, and their friends are guest stars for this arc. They amounted in getting rid of mooks, but that's about it. Ultimate Madoka could've showed up, but the goddess figures her living avatar should not have to rely on her too often.

Sora's training is further building to her Ascendant transformation into Houou X in Black Rebellion.

Food for thought: Sora, for a brief minute, in her base form was stronger than Tai, Matt, and Max (since Metalla X and Max are powerless now thanks to the parasites, and Tai had his energy control issues for a short time). Something to be proud of, I guess.

Yes, Tai is back to full strength and as next chapter implies he'll confront Copy Metalla X. What of Copy Max? Well, that's where Keke comes in and possibly joined by Sora.

Anyway, next chapter will end this mini-arc. Should be fun. Send a review and see you in the next update!


	39. The Copy Infestation

**A/N:** Last time, parasitic slime has taken over and created evil clones of our heroes. Now it's extermination time.

How does Omega X vs Copy-Metalla X and Copy Max sound?

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Mini-arc: The Copy Infestation**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island**_

 **(Cue Predator OST -** _ **The Chopper**_ **(0:00-0:55))**

"Max!" Tai called out to the D3, whose mental link was momentarily cut off. "Oh crap!" He tried reestablishing a mental link with Max.

"Tai, please tell em he's ok wherever he is!" Sora pleaded

 _Come in, Max! Can you hear me?!_ Tai telepathically tried reaching him again.

 _...sorry, Tai! I'm still here! Listen, we've got an urgent situation on our hands here! Matt and I not only had our bodies copied by some creatures, but they sapped all our energy! We need a hand!_

 _Where are y'all?! Is everyone else ok?!_

 _They are for now, but I don't know how long… the others can't fight clones of me and Matt with all our established powers! And our location is Planet LV._

"Planet LV?" Tai blinked in confusion.

"What's this Planet LV? I've never heard of it, Tai," Agumon butted in.

"Welcome to the club, buddy," Tai replied, putting his fingers to his forehead. _Ok, I've got a lock on y'alls energies. You're right. Yours and Matt's Kis feel differently than I'm used to._

 _You're sensing the parasitic life forms who've taken our powers and gained our appearances. Come quick!_

"Sora, Biyomon! Grab onto us!" Tai called out to the aforementioned duo.

"Just put your hands on us," Agumon instructed.

"Right," Sora nodded as she and Biyomon put their hands on Tai and Agumon's backs.

"Here we go!" Tai declared as he and Agumon used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport them off File Island and to their next destination.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Planet LV**_

 _ **Shoom.**_

The four left as soon as they arrived on Planet LV. They sighted Max, Metalla X, and the others amassed in one location. They noticed the ravaged area where the fighting spread and spilled out.

"Tai! Over here!" Keke called out as she and Mosuramon flew over to meet with Tai, Agumon, Sora, and Biyomon. "Oh, Sora, you came?"

"I was training with Tai and then Max called," Sora replied. "Tell us, is Max ok?"

Keke nodded. "For now, but if we don't beat these creatures then both Max and my dad will both cease."

"What?! They'll vanish?!" Tai and Sora shouted in unison.

 **(Cue Predator OST -** _ **The Chase**_ **)**

"So far, I've been able to briefly stop them," Keke said. "I think it's because when these things steal people's forms and powers, they gain their inherent personality traits. So, they haven't attempted to attack me. Can't say the same for the others."

"Heads up!" Tai called out as he grabbed Sora and Keke.

Agumon grabbed Biyomon and Mosuramon.

Sam and Decade X were both sent flying toward their way. Tai and Agumon teleported their friends out of harm's way.

"That was Sam, Jacomon, and Ryo!" Keke cried out as Tai set them down.

"Hey, over there!" Sora pointed toward Copy Metalla X beating down Tike and David.

"Tike, David!" Tai called out as he and Agumon flew over to save them.

As Copy Metalla X went for a punch, Tai quickly snatched his hand and stopped him from attacking the boys.

"Just in time! Thanks, Tai!" David cried out in relief.

"Yeah, thanks," Tike said.

"Nice for you to join us, Tai," Gai acknowledged the Ascendant's timely arrival. He quickly turned over as Copy Max fought off Shu and Ayase. "Hold on, guys!"

Eyeing both Copies, Tai frowned and grabbed Agumon's hand. As the Crest of Courage symbol flared on his chest, Tai and Agumon merged to become Omega X again.

"Looks like you're back at top form, Tai," Max smiled, getting up to help Shu and the others deal with Copy Max.

"Max!" Gojiramon called out, pulling his partner down. "You ain't got the strength to fight! How about I tag in? Let me fight!"

"Ok, buddy! Show 'em what you've got!" Max declared, taking out his Digivice.

As Max's Digivice lit up, Gojiramon evolved into Godzillamon. Godzillamon charged at Copy Max and swung his massive tail at him. Copy Max avoided the Kaijuu's tail swipe and fired Ki blasts. Godzillamon doubled his body like a barrier, taking Copy Max's destructive blasts.

Godzillamon roared and fired his _**Atomic Inferno**_. The green fiery blast spiraled toward Copy Max, who jumped up and fired multiple Ki blasts at Godzillamon.

"Godzillamon!" Max yelled out as he tried getting up only to fall and buckle under. "Ugh, crap." He noticed his hands starting to fade. "Damn, this isn't good."

"Max, if your friends don't defeat your Copy, then you'll cease to exist. We've got to get you your energy and powers back!" Tanukimon said, grabbing Max's hand.

"Max! Let us handle him!" Keke called out as she and Mosuramon flew over to help Godzillamon against Copy Max.

Copy Max turned around as Keke flew at him. Keke moved away, allowing Mosuramon to shoot silk from her mandibles. The silk surrounded and formed a thick casing that sealed him. Copy Max quickly powered up into Super Ascendant Blue. The Copy's blue aura shredded through the silk casing and dissolved it.

"Hey!" Keke beckoned Copy Max's attention from Mosuramon. As he turned to face her, Keke powered up to Ascendant level 2. "Tai, can I leave my dad's copycat with you? I'll handle Max's."

Omega X nodded. "Sounds good. Trust me, I'll have Matt back to normal." He briefly looked over toward Metalla X. "Hey, man. Sorry for not getting here sooner."

Metalla X scoffed. "Whatever. You're really confident you can beat my doppelganger? Remember he's got all my powers and entire moveset. You're just fighting me again."

Omega X chuckled. "Guess I get to assess where your current strength is compared to mine."

"Don't be an idiot. You don't got a prayer, but you're welcome to try, my friend," Metalla X cooly said.

"Heh. Hey, Yamakins!" Omega X called out.

"Ugh, I've always hated that nickname," both Metalla X and the Copy muttered irritably.

 **(End theme)**

After Biyomon evolved into Phoenixmon, she and Sora headed over to help Keke, Mosuramon, and Godzillamon contend with Copy Max.

"Sora…?" Copy Max recognized her.

"Max? No, you can't fool me," Sora frowned. "You will give Max back his energy."

 **(Cue Predator OST -** _ **The Trap**_ **)**

Clenching his fists, Copy Max prepared to attack Sora and Keke. However, having inherited Max's conscience, Copy Max found himself unable to willingly engage them.

Upon seeing Omega X, Sora, and Biyomon's intervention, Grielmon backed off.

"This isn't good. Now we just gotta copy that guy there," Grielmon set his sights on Omega X. An evil, sneaky grin formed on his face. "Heh, should be simple enough…"

"Hey! In case you've forgotten, we're your opponents, jerk!" Ayase said, clenching her fists.

Having gotten Grielmon's attention, Shu, Gai, Ayase, and the Puellas counterattacked the Copy creature. Grielmon desperately fought them off and fired an energy wave that forced them to scatter. Homura responded with a time freeze spell and promptly rewound time, sending the energy wave toward Grielmon. Madoka fired an arrow toward the energy wave, which exploded on contact with him.

Grielmon was blindsided by his own attack, leading to Shu and Gai to dissect him with their swords. Kyoko followed up and shoved her spear through his gut. She tossed him around and slammed him to the ground. Sayaka summoned a tidal wave that blasted him. Ayase rushed at Grielmon, landing quick punches and kicks.

"We've got him, Madoka!" Homura cried out.

With that, Madoka launched her arrows and Homura unleashed beams at the creature. Having been overwhelmed by their attacks, Grielmon took cover to recover.

"...I underestimated them. My body isn't going to last… I'm going to need to take over and steal someone else's body…" Grielmon grunted while planning his next tactic.

 _ **Boom!**_

Grielmon's cover spot was blasted away. The Puellas and company uncovered his hiding spot.

"Ready to give up?!" Shu berated Grielmon.

"Damn it all! I can't die here!" Grielmon scowled. His attention shifted toward Omega X's confrontation with Copy Metalla X.

Omega X floated over to meet Copy Metalla X.

"There's no mistaking you're not Matt," Omega X plainly stated. "But judging by your energy, you're linked to Bebimon."

"This creature originated from some parasitic slime born from Bebimon's eggs," Metalla X stated.

"That makes sense," Omega X acknowledged. He noticed Metalla X's lower body fading out. "Hey, Matt! Your legs are vanishing!"

"Yeah, if you can't beat my doppelganger, I'll cease to exist. But, I doubt you can beat him. He's got my strength and techniques."

"Well now, if I beat him, then it'll be like I beat you."

Copy Metalla X grunted. "Please you don't got a chance, Taichi."

Omega X shot a confident grin at Copy Metalla X. "Don't be too sure." He looked the doppelganger dead in the eyes.

"I never imagined I'd wake to fight you again, Taichi, like old times," Copy Metalla X chuckled.

"Look, Matt and Max don't have much time left. So, I'm just skipping the warm up and beating you fast," Omega X powered up.

"And just so you know, I'm not fighting you dirty. This duel will be one on one stand-off fight," Copy Metalla X firmly stated. "Prepare to face defeat at my hands!"

Overhearing this, Grielmon snarled. "Forget your stupid grudge! Just use your powers to make him just like us as per the will of our father!"

"You stay out of this! If you dare interfere in my fight, I'll destroy you!" Threatened Copy Metalla X.

"You dare to defy our father's will?! It's you who's going to be destroyed!" With that, Grielmon formed an energy ball and crushed it, which discharged an electric shock that paralyzed Copy Metalla X.

"What the hell is this?" Metalla X wondered.

"It's an apparatus used to control whatever free will a doppelganger has left!" Tanukimon blurted out.

Metalla X scowled. "No one dares to control me!"

Copy Metalla X loudly protested, resisting Grielmon's control. "I don't take orders from man or parasitic slime!" He turned to attack Grielmon.

As Grielmon saw his minion preparing to revolt and attack, a fire arrow pierced through Grielmon's chest. Grielmon looked down in shock. He turned to see Sora floating in mid-air with a bow and another arrow. Sora was preparing to shoot another one of her _**Arrows of Love**_.

"Damn you…" growled Grielmon as electric energy surged through his slimy body.

"NO ONE CONTROLS ME!" Copy Metalla X bellowed as he shot up and blasted Grielmon back.

 **(End theme)**

As Grielmon crashed into a wall, he found himself vulnerable as Madoka and Shu closed in to finish him.

"How could this be…?" Grielmon grunted weakly.

"I can't believe it! He's managed to overcome and regain his free will!" Tanukimon exclaimed disbelief. "This should be good news for the other doppelganger!"

Much like Copy Metalla X, Copy Max felt light headed. Keke cautiously flew over to check on him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Keke asked the doppelganger. As she reached for him, Copy Max slapped her hand away.

"Leave me be! You should destroy me!" Copy Max demanded. "Or, do you want your boyfriend to blimp out of existence?" He turned Keke toward Max, whose body was already halfway fading out.

"Oh no…" Keke gasped.

"So, what say you?" Copy Max asked Keke.

"Don't you dare…!" Grielmon snarled as he picked himself off the wall. He prepared to use the control apparatus, which Madoka destroyed with an arrow.

"Give up. You've lost," Shu pointed his sword to Grielmon.

"Hardly," Grielmon growled. As he attempted to flee, Homura shot and neutralized him with magic bullets. "Augh!"

"Fall and cease," Homura muttered coldly as Grielmon fell and melted into a puddle.

"Yuck," Sayaka squicked over Grielmon, whose body decomposed.

Copy Metalla X bellowed. "There's no one to stop us now! Let's get this fight started!" He pivoted and faced Omega X, who dropped into a fighting stance.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Tough Battle**_ **)**

"Great! Bring it on _fake_ Yamato!" Omega X punched a fist into his palm.

" _Fake_?! Hah, bring in on, punk!" Copy Metalla X goaded him to attack.

Omega X briefly turned toward Max, who was watching Copy Max and Keke's confrontation. Godzillamon offered to give Max a lift.

"Hey, eyes on me!" Copy Metalla X shouted as he flew at Omega X, who went for a kick.

Omega X quickly responded with his own kick and countered Copy Metalla X's. Their kicks not only connected, but triggered an explosion. Omega X and Copy Metalla X leg locked. As both jerked their legs back, Omega X went for a spin kick, but Copy Metalla X phased out.

"Whoa!" Omega X balked as Copy Metalla X reappeared behind him and prepared a sledgehammer blow.

"Hey, don't you hold back now!" Copy Metalla X shouted and clubbed Omega X down. He swiftly dropped Omega X in one blow.

 _ **Boom!**_

Omega X crashed into the ground in a heap.

"Tai!" Sora called out as she ran over to him, but Omega X beckoned her off.

"Stay where you are, Sora!" Omega X demanded. "I've got this." He stood ready to fight, but quickly rubbed his side head. "Ow, fake Yamato sure packs a punch like real Yamato."

"Why are you surprised?" Metalla X rolled his eyes. "He literally drained all my energy and fighting skills right out of me."

"Yeah, I knew that. I just need to approach him like I would fighting you. So, _real_ Yamato, do I have your permission to kick _fake_ Yamato's butt?"

"Of course you do," Metalla X then smugly grinned. "Now whether you can defeat me is somehow doubtful."

"All right then. I'll fight him as if both our lives are at stake," Omega X smirked.

"C'mon and take your beating, dumbass Taichi!" Copy Metalla X taunted him.

 **(End theme)**

Taking to the air, Omega X and Copy Metalla X briefly sized each other up. They hastily charged into each other and clashed with thunderous blows. Omega X and Copy Metalla X quickly zipped around a mesa trading fisticuffs. Omega X and Copy Metalla X landed simultaneous kicks and punches. Their blows connected as both were seemingly on par.

Their fight produced resounding shockwaves that shook the area. Only the fighters were able to discern their fighting. However, others like Tanukimon, Shu, Gai, Ayase, and half of the Puellas were unable to keep up.

"Just what the heck is going on?!" Tanukimon was flabbergasted.

"I can't even see those two anymore," Shu observed.

"Yeah, but there's a lot of noise up there," Ayase said.

"No surprise our mere human eyes can keep up with these Ascendants," Gai said.

"Yeah! Kick his ass, Tai!" Kyoko cheered him on.

"Think he'll need our help, guys?" Sayaka wondered.

"I don't think so," Homura said. "But, we're here just in case. Isn't that right, Madoka?"

"Yeah," Madoka nodded. She relied on goddess eyesight to follow the warriors' fighting.

"What the hell are you doing up there, you fool?!" Metalla X openly chastised his rival. "You really think you can beat me with half-assed attacks like those?!"

 _ **Bam!**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **An Antagonistic Battle**_ **)**

Copy Metalla X kicked Omega X far and sent him crashing through a rock pillar. As he dove toward his enemy, Copy Metalla X kicked Omega X away.

"What's wrong, Taichi?! Is that all you've got?!" Copy Metalla X chided as he shot toward Omega X and tossed him away. He swooped down and punched Omega X's chest.

Omega X crossed his arms and blocked Copy Metalla X's flurry of punches. Copy Metalla X went on the attack and drove Omega X into the ground. Copy Metalla X punched Omega X hard, unleashing enough power that formed a crater in the ground. Copy Metalla X unloaded more successive punches. Omega X continued blocking and keeping up.

"Damn…!" Omega X cursed under his breath while blocking Copy Metalla X's punches.

"Take this!" Fiercely roared Copy Metalla X, who went for a big punch to Omega X's head.

Omega X slipped a finger to his forehead and used _**Instant Movement**_. He teleported out of Copy Metalla X's reach and reappeared behind the doppelganger. Copy Metalla X instinctively sensed Omega X and turned around. The doppelganger went for a kick, but Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to dodge again.

Omega X reappeared on Copy Metalla X's far right.

"Hah, if you think that's a neat trick, check this out!" Omega X teleported away.

Copy Metalla X's eyes shifted around while Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to randomly teleport all over the place. This strategy worked enough that it befuddled Copy Metalla X.

"Stop that!" Copy Metalla X yelled out, veering back and forth as Omega X teleported all over.

"Take this!" Omega X roared as he teleported right in front of Copy Metalla X. He landed a quick jab to Copy Metalla X's face and knocked him back.

"Yeah! He nailed him!" Tike, David, and their Kaijuu Digimon cheered on.

"Shit yeah!" Kara shouted.

Omega X shot up and punched Copy Metalla X. However, Copy Metalla X was more than ready and dodged Omega X's attack. Omega X went for kick, but Copy Metalla X blocked. Copy Metalla X went for a body jab, but Omega X caught his fist. Copy Metalla X strained as he and Omega X locked up. Omega X landed a headbutt to Copy Metalla X's face and followed up with a kick to his face.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?" Metalla X muttered.

Omega X gut punched Copy Metalla X.

"Hey, faker! If you're going to be like me, then learn to take a hit like a man!" Metalla X hounded his doppelganger.

Irked by Metalla X's insult, Copy Metalla X turned up the heat against Omega X. Copy Metalla X kicked Omega X back.

"Tai!" Sora called out. As she flew over to catch him, she chided Metalla X. "Hey, Tai's risking his neck trying to save you!"

Overhearing this, Keke sighed. "Oh, Yamato's at it again."

Copy Max chuckled. "An asshole never changes, huh?"

Keke couldn't help but smile. "...he's getting better, but Matt does keep him on a tighter leash these days. Wait… I'm supposed to destroy you!" She readied two _**Rosemary Discs**_.

Copy Max dropped his guard and invited her to attack. "Go on."

"Keke! What are you waiting for?!" Max called out to his girlfriend.

Copy Max turned his sights on Max and fired a _**Tsunami Wave**_.

 **(End theme)**

"Max!" Keke cried out as she tossed the discs at Copy Max.

The discs tore off Copy Max's arms. Copy Max regrew new arms and turned his sights on Keke. Max jumped off Godzillamon and kicked Copy Max's back.

"Damn pest!" Copy Max snarled. He whirled around and punched Max.

Godzillamon intercepted Copy Max and took the punch intended for Max. Copy Max knocked Godzillamon back.

"Godzillamon!" Max cried out as he fell atop his Kaijuu Digimon's head.

Copy Max gritted. "Stay out of this! This is between me and Keke…!" He grunted as Keke kicked him hard in the back. "Attack me with my back turned, will you?!"

As he turned to punch Keke, Copy Max's fist stopped a few inches from Keke's face. Keke closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Copy Max withdraw from his attack.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Rocky Field**_ **)**

"I can't… why can't I attack…?!"

Keke frowned. "Because you love me. That's why." With that, she flew over and kissed him on the lips.

Taken aback, Copy Max found his lips locked with hers. Rather than resisting and attacking her, he went along with Keke's kiss. Max watched this.

"Keke…?!"

"Whoa, that's the wrong Max you're kissing!" Sayaka shouted.

"Could this actually work?" Ayase wondered.

"Pfft, we kiss better than that," Kyoko said this, winking to both Sayaka and Ayase.

"Hey, something's happening!" Gai exclaimed.

Copy Max felt his body shuddered as blue energy leaked out from his body. Everyone watched as Copy Max's body faded. The blue energy streamed and transferred over to Max. Max's body readily absorbed his energy. As more energy came out of Copy Max, the doppelganger's body started fading quicker.

Copy Max smirked calmly. "...thanks, Keke. You've shown how much you love him…"

Keke nodded. "More than anything. I didn't need to resort to violence to beat you."

Copy Max replied. "Well done." He turned to Max. "You should have all your energy and fighting techniques back, Max."

As enough of his powers returned to him, Max stood up and powered up to Super Ascendant Blue.

"Hell yeah! I've got my full power back!" Max exclaimed.

"Allow me to make it up to you two," Copy Max suggested, setting his sights on Copy Metalla X and Omega X. "We still have to save your father, Keke."

"Yeah, dad's about to disappear if Tai doesn't beat that doppelganger," Keke stated.

Mosuramon queried. "We should hurry or we'll lose Matt for good."

Meanwhile, Omega X and Copy Metalla X continued their battle. Copy Metalla X gut punched Omega X. Omega X landed a kick to Copy Metalla X's chest. The fighters landed on two rock pillars, taking deep breaths.

"Man, looks like Yamato's gotten stronger since the tournament!" Omega X said.

"Heh, did you really think you were the only one training and improving?!" Copy Metalla X retorted.

The warriors launched each other off the rocks and landed headbutts. Omega X and Copy Metalla X rapidly went on the offensive.

"Ugh, this is getting us nowhere!" Metalla X roared as he flew right at Copy Metalla X. "You're mine!" He went for a punch, but to his dismay his fist and whole body phased through the doppelganger. "Damn! What the hell was that?!"

Copy Metalla X snorted. "You still don't understand, do you? Right now you're nothing but a hollow little shell. So, start acting like a shell and watch!"

"Oh piss off! You're doing a pathetic job of fighting him! And you dare claim to be me?!"

Omega X interjected. "Whoa, hey now, Yamato! You do know if I don't beat him, you're going to die, right?"

"Oh you shut up, too! Why do all of you keep saying that? Even Matty boy's giving me an earful! But if it means losing cause I fought like a chump, then I'd rather be dead than live in shame!"

Both Omega X and Copy Metalla X balked at him.

"Listen up and listen well, imposter! Man up and fight hard! Since I can't fight you, I'm putting my bets on this fool so he beats you and I can live!" Metalla X then turned and pointed to Omega X. "And you need to fight better, too, Tai! Don't let yourself get beat by this cheap knock-off!"

 **(End theme)**

Metalla X descended over where Tanukimon and the kids were.

"Um. whose side is he on?!" Omega X and Copy Metalla X said in unison.

Copy Metalla X shrugged and eyed Omega X. "So, how do you like getting called out by a phantom? I hope to savor this a little while longer, but we should bring this fight to an end."

"About time," Omega X scoffed as he powered up with a blue aura. He entered his Super Ascendant Blue state. "Matt and Yamato don't have enough time."

Kyoko grinned at this development. "Ah hell yeah, now this is more like it."

Sayaka sighed. "Welp, this should do it."

Homura added. "I wouldn't be too sure. Remember that doppelganger has Matt's full powers. So, he's able to go blue, too."

Ayase scratched her head, looking dumbfounded. "Man, I'll never get over this whole blue hair business."

Tanukimon was taken aback. "Care to explain this whole blue hair color change?"

Metalla X explained. "A few of us have learned to turn Ascendant God and this is the Super version of that."

The tanuki Digimon blinked. "Erm, a Super-wait… what now?"

Analyzing Omega X's fiery blue aura, Copy Metalla X smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to do that. Now's my turn!" He powered up and went Super Ascendant Blue, too.

Max, Copy Max, and Keke stopped as they were taken in by the Blue Ascendant face-off.

"Crap, this is gonna get rough," Max muttered.

"We've got to stop this fight and let doppelganger Max do his thing," Keke said.

Copy Max waited to make his move. "Relax, I'll get in there. Just gotta make it count." He ignored the fact half of his body was fading out.

Omega X frowned. "Didn't expect you'd be able to turn Super Ascendant Blue like us."

"As I've been telling you, I am Yamato now. Are you ready for this?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Match Start (Versus) Theme**_ **)**

Omega X and Copy Metalla X dropped into fighting stances. They encircled one another, waiting to attack. Omega X went for a front attack and punched at Copy Metalla X. Copy Metalla X countered with an elbow and punched Omega X. Copy Metalla X face grabbed Omega X and shoved him several rock pillars. Omega X rocketed out of some falling rock debris. Copy Metalla X pursued his opponent. Omega X swooped down and clubbed Copy Metalla X's back, knocking him into a rockface.

"Anytime now," Keke whispered to Copy Max.

Copy Max didn't budge yet.

Copy Metalla X shot out of the debris. He and Omega X traded blows again. Copy Metalla X phased out and reappeared behind Omega X. Copy Metalla X rammed a knee into Omega X's back. Copy Metalla X flew up and fired a barrage of Ki blasts. Omega X powered and expanded his blue aura, which repelled Copy Metalla X's blasts. Copy Metalla X relentlessly kept up the Ki barrage. As he kept firing at Omega X, billowing smoke clouds began forming over the vicinity.

As Max made his next move, Copy Max finally initiated his act.

Copy Metalla X witnessed a golden aura flaring and clearing out the smoke cloud. As the smoke stirred, Omega X emerged wearing a golden armored top. The symbols of Courage and Hope gleamed on the armor's centerpiece.

"What?!" Copy Metalla X gaped in surprise.

"This is the Courageous Hope armor. Thanks Kensuke," Omega X muttered.

"You scoundrel!" Copy Metalla X bellowed madly.

"That was a little too close for comfort," Omega X said.

"It's about time we end this!" The doppelganger declared until he felt someone grab him from behind. He looked over his shoulder as Copy Max seized him. "What?! It's you! What do you think…?! Unhand me!"

 **(End theme)**

Copy Max locked both arms around Copy Metalla X.

"I've got a hold of him! Destroy us both!" Copy Max openly pleaded while restraining Copy Metalla X.

"Let me go or I'll kill you!" Copy Metalla X hissed, struggling to break loose.

"Go on, Tai! Finish them off!" Max encouraged him.

Setting his sights on the doppelgangers, Omega X cupped his hands and gathered Ki inside his palms. He veered off and saw Metalla X's body fading fast. His head was barely visible by the naked eye.

"Dad!" Keke called out to Metalla X.

"All right, take this!" Omega X declared, hastily firing a _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ that blasted and engulfed the two Copies.

"No… no… _**NOOO!**_ " Copy Metalla X roared while Copy Max smiled as both were being evaporated by the beam.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Results (Victory Theme)**_ **)**

As the Copy was destroyed, Metalla X looked over his body. He became relieved when he returned to normal.

"Yeah! They did it!" David cheered.

Decade X returned carrying Sam with him.

"Good job," Sam muttered.

"Dad, Max!" Keke cried out happily, hugging Max first. "I'm so glad you didn't fade away."

"Tai might've destroyed those doppelgangers, but it was you who saved us, babe," Max said, kissing her. "You were the one who stopped those two. The fact they didn't attack you showed how much me and Matt care about you."

"Oh, Max… c'mon…" Keke smiled. She saw Metalla X briefly gave a thumbs up before folding his arms again.

"Max!" Sora called out as she and Phoenixmon flew over to him. "Don't you scare us like that again!"

"Look on the bright side, I'm still here, Sora," Max modestly replied.

"Oh, stupid Max," the Bearer of Love sighed in exasperation.

Tike and Kara quickly embraced and hysterically cried over Max.

"I thought we were gonna lose you, Max!" The twins sobbed.

"Heh, they can't get rid of me that easily," Max chuckled, patting their heads.

"MAX!" Gojiramon, who de-evolved, hopped on top of Max's back. "I'm so happy you're ok, buddy!"

"Ok, one at a time, guys! Give me some breathing space!"

Keke giggled over this. "Look who's popular."

 **(End theme)**

David chuckled at his friends' silly antics. He noticed Tanukimon sitting down sighing sadly.

"Hey, you gonna be ok?" David asked the tanuki.

"I wish, but my home has been ravaged here. Where can I go now? The remaining civilizations here are so far off and I don't have any contacts to meet with."

Decade X interjected, offering aid. "If you'd like, we can arrange something for you? The Galactic Council can help you compensate for your losses and relocate the remaining peoples here to another world?"

"How about New Planet Spira?" suggested Max. "The Spirians can take you in."

"They also have Digicores to help revive everyone here except the bad guys!" Kara said.

"Yeah, you just gotta be specific about it," David nodded.

Hearing this, Tanukimon nodded. "All right, I accept. Thank you, everyone. Perhaps with these Digicores, I can restore my planet to its previous majesty."

"That's the spirit," David said.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Team Dragon's Theme**_ **)**

As Omega X descended near him, Metalla X scoffed.

"That's the last time I'm letting anything slimy get near me," Metalla X grumbled.

"Heh, that's what you said last time after Bebimon took you over," teased Omega X.

Metalla X sardonically replied. "Ok, smart ass. Very funny, but seriously never again."

"Anyway, you must be proud."

"Of what? And of whom?"

Omega X pointed up toward Keke, who was conversing with Max and Sora. "C'mon, you know who. You have to be proud of what she did to save you and Max. She didn't even have to throw a punch to stop those doppelgangers." He genuinely smirked. "C'mon, give her that much."

As he let out a deep sigh, Metalla X smiled. Matt resurfaced to take over. "I can't speak for Yamakins, but I'm proud of her."

Yamato scoffed inside Metalla X's mind. _**'Why wouldn't I be proud of her? I'd just rather let you do it since she's your daughter, Matt! She means nothing… to… me.'**_

Matt internally chuckled. _Don't be so bashful, Yamakins. You really care for her as much as I do. She's our girl._

' _ **Whatever, I'm taking a nap now. But… just tell Keke… I said thanks.'**_

 _Sure, I'll pass the message to her._

"Matt!' Keke called out to Metalla X. "Are you ok?"

Metalla X responded with a thumb up. Just then, he heard something move behind him.

 **(End theme)**

A tiny piece of Grielmon began crawling away. As it slipped through some cracks, he moved its way toward Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616)'s ship.

"At last, a way out of here," the slime muttered as it worm crawled toward the spaceship. "I'll take that ship and get off this dust bowl." It was halfway toward the ship. "Once I find another host… I'll rebuild my strength and produce more eggs… and gain more hosts along the way… this is merely a giant setback. It's only a matter of time and we'll carry out our father's will… the will of Bebimon shall live…"

 _ **Squish!**_

A metal end of someone's spear literally squashed the parasite's escape and snuffed out its future schemes. Kyoko pulled her spear up and grinned sadistically.

"Heheheh. No sequel for you, freak," Kyoko smirked. She looked over her shoulder as Sayaka and Ayase squicked over slime dripping off Kyoko's spear. "What? Oh, ugh! Gross!" She shook the parasite's remains off.

The creature's slimy remains plopped on the ground and dissolved away.

Upon witnessing Kyoko kill the parasite, Metalla X sighed. "Well, that's the end of that."

"Though, it's kinda a shame," Omega X spoke up as he walked beside Metalla X. "I was this close to beating you, Matt… technically speaking."

"Hah! Keep dreaming!" Metalla X laughed as he passed by and left Omega X behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Omega X called out.

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Like That Cloud**_ **)**

Shortly after leaving Planet LV, the group returned to the shoreline where Tai and Sora trained. Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) took Tanukimon to New Planet Spira to see the Grand Elder to use the Spirian Digicores.

"Hey, sis," Tike walked up to Kara. "Sorry for being a dick."

"For what?" Kara curiously asked.

"For ragging on you and Keke's talent show thing. Just wanted to say sorry."

"It's ok, bro. Say, maybe you want to join in?"

Tike blinked. "Me? Gee, I dunno."

Kara grabbed Tike's hands. "Please? You and David would help make it complete."

"Let's do it, Tike," David added.

"Oh ok," Tike conceded as Kara and David cheered.

Kyoko chuckled. "They think they'll compete with us? Sayaka, you, me, and Ayase are gonna blow them out the water."

Sayaka shrugged. "May the best talent group win."

Madoka giggled as she turned and noticed Homura staring off at the distance sea. The pink-haired Puella walked up to her dark-haired friend.

""Homura?"

"Hey, Madoka."

"Why are you so far from the rest of us? Is something on your mind?" The pink-haired Puella queried, expressing concern with her friend's sudden isolation.

"Nothing you needn't worry about, Madoka," Homura reassured her with a soft smile. "By the way, don't you find it suspicious Kyubey has been gone?"

"Now that you mention it."

The dark-haired girl narrowed her eyes fiercely. "That sneaky little… where has he been?" She muttered under breath.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Holy Sanctuary/Digiverse 10**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Freeza's Scheme**_ **)**

Back in Gowasmon's solitary shrine, the elder Digi-Deity watched a replay of Omega X's fight with Hit the Hitmon on a small television. Zamasmon entered and put a teacup on the elder's table.

"Master Gowasmon, what is this? Are you watching GodTube again?"

"Why yes. I'm thinking about becoming a GodTuber."

Zamasmon responded with a confounded look.

"Heheh. Jokes aside, you may want to view this fight. You might learn something from it."

Shifting his eyes to the screen, Zamasmon saw Omega X, the very same man who 'tarnished' the holy grounds in Zamasmon's eyes. He watched with keen interest as Omega X turned Super Ascendant Blue.

"I believe this was the tournament Lords Beerusmon and Whismon attempted to recruit you for."

 _Hmm, that does appear to be Taichi, but what is that brilliant radiance enveloping him? Why that's divine Ki._ The Digi-Deity prodigy thought while assessing Omega X's blue aura. _A mortal? A mere mortal taking divine power for himself!_

Just then, Zamasmon noticed a planet-sized orange orb in the background of the event.

"Master, can you tell what those large bizarre planets are?"

"Those big things? If I had to guess, they must be the Super Digicores."

"Super _Digicores_?"

"To be frank, this is the first time I've seen them, but Lord Rumsshimon has told me about them. This tournament was determined between the Gods of Destruction of Digiverses 6 and 7. They were competing against each other. Yes, you would've competed on Lord Beerusmon's team if they had recruited you. The winning team would get a wish from the Super Digicores."

 _So, a prize that even the Destroyers would be vying for? They must contain powers truly special._ Zamasmon mulled. "What sort of item are they, master?"

 **(End theme)**

"Lord Rumsshimon informed me they can grant any wish one desires."

 _Truly? Any wish?_ Zamasmon thought. "Are you sure this isn't some hearsay Lord Rumsshimon heard about?"

Gowasmon turned toward the screen again. "Look, seems the match is about to be determined."

"Yes…" Zamasmon painstaking glared to the Super Digicores. _The Super Digicores._

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Solving the Mysterious Puzzle**_ **)**

Using his free time, Zamasmon left his master to enjoy his leisure tea. He opened the backdoors and paced through the garden.

"If anyone can entail me about the specifics of the Super Digicores, the legendary Zumonkmon can," Zamasmon muttered, already formulating a plan. "He's said to have vast knowledge on a universal scale. Surely he has the answers I need to plan my next move against Taichi."

Just then, Zamasmon stopped and whirled around. He quickly forged Ki into his right hand. Right in front of him was Rebellious Homura. Kyubey sat on her left shoulder.

"Who are you?! How did a mortal like you reach this sanctuary?!" Zamasmon demanded, ready to strike her down in one blow.

Rebellious Homura calmly replied. "You needn't attack me. I've come here with a message from my superior. _He_ wishes to have an audience with you."

" _He_?"

"He has knowledge that surpasses Zumonkmon. He can give you answers regarding the Super Digicores. Though what he has to offer is better than a simple wish from a cluster of wish orbs. He can give you the tools needed to defeat Taichi Kamiya and his colleagues."

Zamasmon narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

"His power exceeds any deity you've come to know," Rebellious Homura coolly smirked, brushing her long dark hair back. "If you don't believe me, then I can take you to meet him."

"He can give me tools I need to exact my vengeance on Taichi and carry out my plans to purge the mortals that plague both sides of reality?"

Rebellious Homura nodded. "Indeed. So, shall we go and meet my superior, Zamasmon. Let's make haste before your master suspects of my presence. Though, quite honestly, my power is more than enough to destroy your master and this universe's God of Destruction."

"Then, why don't you? You'd make my job easier."

The dark-haired woman chortled. "Come." She forged a portal behind her. "This way."

Initially hesitant to follow, Zamasmon second guessed himself about letting others in on his crusade. However, the notion there existed someone with a greater wealth of knowledge than Zumonkmon sounded enticing him.

Zamasmon made up his choice. He followed Rebellious Homura through the portal.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

As the portal closed behind them. Zamasmon found himself in an obscured room blanketed in darkness.

"What is this place?" He wondered.

Then, a beacon of light diminished the darkness in the spacious realm. Zamasmon was able to discern Rebellious Homura on the far right. In front of him stood a shadowed figure covered in a dark purple aura. Zamasmon raised an arm and formed an Ki blade in his hand.

"Are you the one that's offering me the tools to defeat my enemies and the mortals I wish to punish?" Zamasmon demanded from the figure.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST -** _ **Umbra nigra**_ **)**

The anomalous being responded with gleaming white eyes. Zamasmon instinctively ran forward to attack the being. What he expected was an easy one hit kill, but as he got closer he felt his entire body become paralyzed. Zamasmon dropped to a knee. The Digi-Deity prodigy winced, feeling immense power weighing him down.

 _Thi-This power…! This is beyond anything I've ever felt before! My body's being paralyzed by this being?! Just who is this entity?!  
_

The anomalous being answered as if he had already read his mind. "You'll know in time, Zamasmon."

"Why do you require my help if you possess this power?"

"Because I want to see you fulfill your mission in life. I have three tools of destruction you can use to further your goal." As he said this, the anomalous being lifted the weight off Zamasmon. "Permit me and the Rebellious Devil here to show these 'tools' with your own eyes."

After a few breaths, Zamasmon resigned to the being's demands and being put in his place. "Very well. I'm intrigued."

A composed smirk formed on the anomalous being's obscured face.

"Good. This way and meet your new _bodies_ , Zamasmon."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Rise of the Dark HYDRA Network**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Apologies this one took a while to get out, the past two _Cross Generations_ chapters needed to be done and I had family over visiting the first week of July. That and some other distractions caused me to lose focus writing this chapter. Good thing it's out.

Ok, so the chapter wasn't false advertising. You still got Omega X vs. Copy Metalla X. However, the method that ultimately led to their demise probably wasn't what you expected. The Power of Love helped save the day.

Good job Kyoko preventing a sequel bait ending. You spared us a plethora of horror-like sequels, LOL. :P

Homura's suspicions about Kyubey's random absences have been confirmed. During this point, he's been in contact with the anomalous entity, Rebellious Homura and Soma Saitou. And now Zamasmon's been recruited. The next couple of chapters will present Zamasmon gaining the Black Ascendant Trio bodies.

In the meantime while Zamasmon's busy with his new alliance, HYDRA's presence is taking root in the Digital World. Our Android 21 expy, Miranda, is set to launch new experiments, which garners the attention of our heroes.

Next time, the second new arc shall begin. Expect some Marvel character cameos in this. So far, I can only confirm Iron Man, Black Widow, and War Machine will appear in the opening chapters. I'll surprise you with whoever else shows up. This one is slated to be no more than 10 chapters. Probably will be 8 chapters max, but we'll see.

Anyway, that's all I've got. Until the next chapter, send a review and see you again in the next update!


	40. Rise of the Dark HYDRA Network

**A/N:** Hello again! I understand it's been months since the last update back in July. There's been reasons. _Cross Generations_ was a major priority and consumed much of of free writing time. I prioritized CG since it was on its final arc and vowed to finish it. And finish I did. CG is behind me. CG was the series finale for _Digimon Fusion/Kai_ (and even includes a 40 year timeskip epilogue), but I intend to continue with this fic since it will eventually entail the events after Zeed X's demise.

Moreover, I've started on a new project called _Urban Legends_ (a Persona 5/Code Vein crossover) and recently released the first two chapter. Now my priorities have shifted from CG to _Urban Legends_. _Digimon Fusion Ascendancy_ will less prioritized (starting to see a pattern with this word?) than UL, but I will try to update this story as often as I can. DFA updates will be slightly slow because this new arc will be a brand new arc and not a retelling from a movie fic or straight from CG.

The new arc, Dark HYDRA Network, begins with this chapter and introduces this story's Android 21 expy. I'll only be adapting some bits from the _Dragon Ball FighterZ_ storyline (minus the villain revivals and the soul things possessing certain characters). New elements will be added to freshen the story.

So, to recap of the sequence of events of DFA for the foreseeable future:

Dark HYDRA Network mini-arc (current) - Black Rebellion arc (retelling) - Fiction's Closure (retelling) - Tournament of Power adaptation - Super Broly adaptation - ?

Still on the fence of adapting the new Galactic Patron Prisoner arc since it's barely started.

Ok, I've said enough. _Digimon Fusion Ascendancy_ is back!

xxxxx

 _ **Outskirts of Kyoto/Ruins of Datamon's Laboratory/11:00 AM**_

She stared off at the heap of rock debris that covered Datamon's former lair and laboratory. She was once a slave to Datamon's bidding. However, her and her brother's rebellious natures liberated them from the maniacal mastermind's agenda.

Parting her bangs to the side, Sonja took a deep breath. A scowl formed over her face as she scanned the debris. She couldn't have been happier to see the past behind her. She lived comfortably in the company of her boyfriend Davis Motomiya and his family.

"Enjoy wherever the hell you are nowadays, you bastard," Sonja scoffed, turning away and preparing to make her leave to meet with Davis.

Just then, before she could even dare to leave, Sonja's blue eyes glowed and scanned the area around her. She probed several life energies.

"Come on out. I know you're hiding," she demanded, spotting black clad men wearing silver skull-faced masks. She noticed each armed with weapons; ranging from rifles to laser cannons augmented with advanced tech. "You're wasting your time if you think those toys will work on me."

A few of the these skull-faced soldiers stormed in and surrounded her. They took aim and readied their weapons.

Sonja sighed. "Whatever." She quickly snapped right up to one soldier and clocked him in the face. She turned and caught a number of rounds being fired her way. She flew up and roundhouse kicked another soldier.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Strongarm Battle**_ **)**

When one soldier aimed and fired an electrically charged beam, Sonja dodged and fired a beam that destroyed the cannon. She swooped down, kicking back the same soldier.

Then, after making short work of most of these armed men, Sonja walked away.

"Bored now. Can you let me go?" Sonja asked as a thirty feet tall skull-faced mecha with eight metallic octopus tentacles popped out of the ground. She hopped back, creating a distance between her and the giant mech.

" _ **WE ARE HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA!**_ " A distorted man's voice proudly yelled out from within the giant robot.

"Hydra? Never heard of you, but I don't like you already," Sonja frowned as she forged a yellow disc in one hand. She quickly bisected the giant robot with her _**Destructo Disk**_. As it collapsed, two skull-faced soldiers tried escaping with jetbacks.

That didn't stop Sonja from flying up and catching them. She landed and tossed the men down. She cold clocked one and grabbed the other by his coat collar.

"Ok, what the hell is this Hydra? And why are you after me?" Sonja angrily queried as she raised him over her head.

 **(End theme)**

The man chuckled, not knowing his own life could end at any given notice.

Instead, Sonja ripped his mask off, revealing just a normal Caucasian man. The man seemingly bit into something as white fizz juiced from his mouth.

"Hail Hydra…" Were the man's last words before he died in Sonja's hands.

"He just killed himself?!" Sonja was taken aback by the man's suicidal act. She dropped him and watched him still frothing in the mouth. "Must be to keep his group's agenda secret." She scanned the other fallen Hydra soldiers. "But there's his other friends. I better get to the bottom of...this…" She paused as she started to feel lightheaded for no apparent reason. "...ugh… my head's killing me. What the hell is going on?" She grabbed her head and started feeling winded. "I feel strange… like my energy's being sapped. Davis… I've got to get to him and his friends."

Just then, she heard someone descend several feet from her. Her eyes and mouth gaped upon who she saw drop in.

"B...BW?!"

Right in front of her was BW, except he was in BlackWarGreymon form.

 **(Cue Persona 4 OST -** _ **Who's There?**_ **)**

"Sonja, long time no see," the giant black-armored Artificial acknowledged her as if they hadn't seen each other in years, which confounded the female Artificial.

"'Long time no see?' But, we just saw each other during that two universe tournament! And why are you back in this form?" Sonja quickly felt an odd vibe emanate from him. "Unless… you're a fake…"

"I apologize, but there's no time to explain."

"Why not… ugh?!" Sonja felt lightheaded again and collapsed on the ground.

BlackWarGreymon knelt over and carried her unconscious form in his arms.

"Apologies, Sonja, but I'm afraid you're going to serve _us_ now." BlackWarGreymon said as he turned to an ominous figure standing from plain sight. The figure's icy blue eyes gleamed. "I have her."

"Excellent, bring her along, my BlackWarGreymon," the figure commanded in a low, calm feminine tone.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act V: Dark HYDRA Network  
**_ _ **Chapter XL: Rise of the Dark HYDRA Network**_

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

She began to stir. Her eyes barely made out what resembled a laboratory. She heard the low _humming_ of a computer generator. Her blurred vision made out more of this mysterious laboratory. She veered to her right side and saw BlackWarGreymon. He noticed her stir and awaken.

"Good, you're awake," he muttered as Sonja turned to a smaller figure sitting beside her.

The figure was young woman wearing a white coat, dark glasses, and bushy auburn hair. She also appeared to wear a pair of hoop earrings and signs of a sleeveless, blue & red short dress under her lab coat. From a first glance, her face had a modest and gentle demeanor, which was unlike Datamon.

"Greetings, Sonja. It's good to meet you," the woman greeted her genuinely.

"Just a warning, Miranda. She will attack if provoked."

Miranda nodded. "That's why I have you with me, BlackWarGreymon. And besides, the bulk of her memories have been suppressed."

Sonja sat up and scanned the room. She noticed the bed she was laying on.

"It's only natural to be shocked. You're finding yourself with your memories lost and you're wondering where you're at. Relax, we're not here to hurt you," BlackWarGreymon reassured her. "You can try and find the you with all her memories intact. Go on and communicate with her. Close your eyes."

Confused, Sonja did what she was told and shut her eyes. She focused and got into contact with her suppressed self. She could feel her former self and heard a voice calling to her. The voice told her to snap out of it and reminded her of those Hydra soldiers that attacked her. She reminded her to find Davis and the other Chosen.

However, this was all lost on the current Sonja.

"Ok. Please, allow me to explain and promise me you won't get angry," Miranda asked. "I'm the one who brought you here and I'm the one responsible for suppressing the person within you."

The inner Sonja yelled out, but her words fell on the current Sonja's deaf ears.

"Listen, we have an urgent situation. We have cloned hybrid Digimon and soldiers, who've escaped. Sad to say, but the terrorist organization known as HYDRA created them. They're also attempting to rebuild the Dark Network once ruled by Etemon and Datamon." She turned toward a row of computer screen. "With my research, we finally have a way to fight back. I've been able to find a method to stop HYDRA and their insidious cloning experiments. By suppressing your former memories, I've upgraded your body and given you a way to get stronger. You'll get stronger by fighting HYDRA's creations. The more powerful the enemy, the stronger you become. For this experiment to work, I needed someone who was once one of Datamon's creations. Only three survivors fit that bill. You, your brother, and BlackWarGreymon."

Sonja blinked in confusion.

"I'm terribly sorry for dragging you into this situation."

"Once your upgrades have adapted to your body, you can easily dispose of HYDRA's forces," BlackWarGreymon informed Sonja. "Once this is over, your memories will return to you."

 **(Cue Persona 4 OST -** _ **Secret Base**_ **)**

Miranda smiled. "And I assumed you need some new fighting clothes. Well, consider it done." She bent down, picking up a pair of clothes seemingly familiar to Sonja. "I picked these out since they're the clothes Sonja wore before."

Sonja eyed a black vest and a black shirt with white long sleeves. She vaguely remembered the article of clothing, but didn't say anything. However, the inner Sonja voiced her displeasure of the clothing and mentioned bad memories.

"I think these are cute! I'm sure they'll look good on you!" Miranda gleefully smiled. "So, what did _she_ have to say? Does she like them?"

Sonja dismissively nodded.

"Oh, that's too bad, but how do _you_ feel?"

Sonja grabbed the clothes from Miranda.

"Well, seems you've decided. Please, go and change clothes in the next room."

Gathering the clothes, Sonja walked off with them. The doors automatically opened, allowing Sonja to exit and head for an empty room on the left.

 **(End theme)**

Miranda and BlackWarGreymon quietly watched her. Miranda's smile quickly faded.

"Are you sure you want to make her fight for us?" BlackWarGreymon queried.

"Well, she and her brother are the only hope we have to destroy HYDRA's plan to revive the Dark Network. When we suppressed Jax's memories, his old persona surfaced, but yet the current Sonja's able to communicate with her former self. The fact she's able to communicate with her old self cognitively is quite fascinating…"

 **(Cue Persona 4 OST -** _ **Omen**_ **)**

Suddenly, Miranda's head pounded and she felt a pulsating sound within her body. Her face contorted and grabbed chest.

"Ugh… augh!" Miranda cried.

Upon seeing this, BlackWarGreymon became alarmed. "Miranda, are you ok?!"

"Huh… huh… I'm running out of time… there's not much left to…" Miranda panted, her breaths were hard and deep. "We need to make haste… or I can't stop.." Her eyes seemingly dilated with horror.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Walking up to a mirror, Sonja found herself back in her old clothing. She had on her old black leather leggings, a white shirt under a black vest attire, and dark brown boots. She posed in front of the mirror and started out the room.

As the doors slid open, she turned and spotted a familiar face: her brother Jax.

"Now that takes me back. Though, I think you're a little too old for that get up. We're long past our delinquent days, sis." Jax approached her. He was back in his old clothes: a black shirt with a long-sleeves shirt under it, ragged and torn jeans, cyan shoes, and an orange bandana around his neck.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Spirit**_ **)**

Upon seeing Jax, the inner Sonja was surprised to see her brother actually present. Miranda wasn't lying. She was able to find Jax after all.

"Sonja is not herself right now. Her former memories have been locked away," BlackWarGreymon explained to him.

"Oh yeah. Geez, this is still so confusing even if you over explain things. You still haven't explained why you're back in your old body. If whoever you are claim to be is real." Jax said, suspiciously eyeing the black-armored giant.

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "That's classified. It's up to you whether you believe I'm the original BlackWarGreymon or not."

Miranda chimed in. "To answer your question, Jax, we've only been able to experiment on a few willing subjects. It appears a few were able to communicate with their former selves."

"Hmm, hey, can you put Sonja on for me?" Jax asked the current Sonja.

She closed her eyes and connected with her suppressed self. The inner Sonja concurred and asked to reclaim her mind and body. Reopening her eyes, Sonja blinked and looked down at her hands.

"Ah, yeah. It's good to be finally free. I don't like cramped spaces." Sonja sighed with relief.

Miranda became astounded. "Amazing! You actually switched minds with the new you?"

"It looks like, but I can still feel the new me inside me. But, that's the least of my concerns. What are you doing here, Jax?"

Jax slowly turned to BlackWarGreymon's way. "Why do you think? Because the big guy here brought me here."

"Were you attacked by some Hydra guys?"

"What?"

Sonja nodded. "These guys in black wearing skull masks shot at me. I fought back and beat a whole unit of them. When I tried to get one to talk, he offed himself and then I started feeling light-headed. That's when BW here found me."

"Really? No, I was never attacked, but while I was out protecting wildlife, I suddenly felt light-headed and the big guy recovered me. I questioned why he was back in his old body, but he told me he's explain later." Jax didn't keep his suspicious eye on BlackWarGreymon. "Then, I was brought here going through the same process. Having my mind suppressed and replaced with another."

"But that link failed, didn't it?" Sonja asked.

"Basically. I didn't like the way things were being run here and I was about to leave. I kept thinking about Meiko."

"She has to be deathly worried you've been long a time," Sonja nodded.

Sonja shrugged. "In any case, these two have other people from SHIELD working me. So, it's whatever, but since you're here Sonja, it might be fun to team up just like old times."

Hearing this, Miranda clasped her hands. "Thank you two so much. I… No, I mean SHIELD will be happy to know you're working with me getting to the bottom of this HYDRA nonsense."

"We have little time. Come with us," BlackWarGreymon suggested.

Jax and Sonja exchanged looks before following BlackWarGreymon and Miranda. However, Miranda halted and turned the opposite way of the corridor.

 **(End theme)**

"Where are you going?" Jax noticed the researcher leaving them.

"BlackWarGreymon, escort them with them out of the facility. I'll meet you three outside." Miranda pushed a button as a pair of doors turned and opened horizontally. She stepped inside and let the doors close behind her.

BlackWarGreymon nodded and walked ahead. "You heard her, you two. Let's go."

As Jax and Sonja followed BlackWarGreymon, they turned giving each other cautious gazes.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Shady Scheme**_ **)**

Flipping the lights in a pitch dark room, Miranda stepped into her private quarters. She approached an empty chair and sat down. In front of her is a big screen monitor. When she turned it on, the screen showed a live camera feed of a long red-haired woman clad in full-bodied black leather gear. The woman in question was tied up with an electrified rope and hanging by chains from the ceiling.

Miranda sat down cross-legged. Her icy blue eyes gleamed, briefly turning red before turning back to their normal icy blue. Her genuinely friendly smile was replaced with a conniving grin. She chuckled and twirled a lock of her hair.

With a flip of a switch, she breathed into a microphone and spoke. "Good morning, Black Widow. Rise and shine."

Black Widow stirred and opened her eyes to the sound of Miranda's fiendish giggling.

"How are you enjoying your containment? Well, don't worry. You're going to be moved very soon to a more comfortable facility. I especially have something to accommodate to your liking." Miranda chuckled calmly, licking her lips. "And I've got better news. I've acquired the services of the two Artificials, who're allies with the Chosen. They're going to make great assets for me and HYDRA. They think they're helping SHIELD. What fools. And best of all, they don't suspect a thing." She lifted her glasses and smirked evilly. "All's going according to plan. Soon, I'll be feeding."

She turned toward another screen and turned it on. A HYDRA soldier along with a Gazimon appeared on screen.

"Get the Dinosaur Hybrid vehicles ready. It's time for the Dark HYDRA Network to spread its tentacles through the two worlds. Also, make sure to fetch Black Widow." she commanded.

" _As you command! Hail Hydra!_ " The soldier and the Gazimon responded.

"Hail Hydra," Miranda smirked as she shut off the screen.

xxxxx

As she finally stepped out of the room, Miranda shut the doors behind her. Her evil smirk faded as she suddenly collapsed and grabbed her face.

"Ugh… damn… she's gaining control… I've got to hurry and get those three to destroy the HYDRA forces…" She muttered, grabbing her face and panting hard. "I've just got to repress this hunger before it's too late…"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building**_ _ **(**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)**_ _ **/3:45 PM**_

The New and Scooby Digidestined gathered for a meeting with Izzy, Yamaki, Maki, and Daigo. On a big screen was Nick Fury, who had informed them of recent HYDRA activity taking place near a digital portal.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Conversation**_ **)**

"So, we can confirm without a shadow of a doubt there's been HYDRA activity," Yamaki plainly stated, eyeing the live coverage showing HYDRA soldiers marching out of a portal. A brigade of Troopmon, Mekanorimon, and Tankmon emerged accompanied by MetalTyrannomon and Monochromon. "And as you can see, they've aligned with a Digimon army."

"And these Digimon armies appear to be remnants of Etemon and Datamon's former Dark Network. The idea of HYDRA and the Dark Network forging an alliance is not good news either way," Izzy informed the Davis' and Jun's groups. "But, I'm sure this will be easy for some of you guys." He said this as he turned to Davis, TK, Kari, Ken, and their Digimon partners. "And others can help provide aid when necessary." He veered toward the Scooby Digidestined, Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon partners.

"My brother and Tai put their confidence in us to solve this, guys," TK addressed his friends. He then noticed Davis barely paid attention to what they were being briefed on "Davis?"

"Yeah?" Davis shook his head. "Sorry, man."

"You're worried about where Sonja is, right?" Yolei asked him.

"Yeah, she's been gone too long. She hasn't even answered my calls. That _never_ happens."

Kari patted Davis' shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find her, Davis."

"Thanks, Kari."

"Don't you guys find it suspicious? Once HYDRA and the Dark Network started mobilizing, some mysterious energy waves start flooding the two worlds and sealed away our friends' powers," Cody pointed out their most troubled dilemma.

"That's right. It's strange, but us Ascendants can't invoke our full powers," Ken stated. "The most we can go is Ascendant level 1."

"Yeah, I can't even access my new form I just unlocked thanks to Kensuke's training," Kari clarified the form she recently acquired that she's been meaning to demonstrate.

"Even so, our powers should be enough to take down these armies," TK said.

"That's right! Wait until I claw their eyes out!" Gatomon nodded.

"These bad guys ain't nothin' but cannon fodder anyway!" Veemon boasted.

"Yeah, I have confidence you guys will take care of the HYDRA and Dark Network forces… although, we still have to find the source creating these waves," the Bearer of Knowledge said.

"Ok, so where do we come in?" Jun asked. "We're happy to help, but it seems my brother and his friends can handle the bad guys."

"You five will serve as five-person back-up unit to Davis' team," Daigo informed Jun, Jim, Mantarou, Momoe, and Chizuru. "Stay in hiding and infiltrate their bases." He tossed Jim a black handheld device.

"And this is for…?" Jim queried, cluelessly examining the device.

"That device contains a computer virus. Use that to hack into and shut down their networks," Yamaki stated. "Don't worry, we'll work you through it once you've infiltrated their bases."

"Right," Jim nodded.

"Gee, that'll be easy," Mantarou sardonically muttered. "Yeah, right. We're dead meat if they catch us."

Momoe elbowed her brother's side. "C'mon, have a little confidence in our team!"

Chizuru sighed. "It won't be easy, but we can do this."

"Cheer up, guys! If you guys need help, then me and Ken will give y'all a hand! Leave the hacking to us!" Yolei reassured them.

"We can help guide y'all while I'm helping take out the bad guys," Ken said. "Though, I must say these suppression waves do remind me of the Control Spires I used while I was the Digimon Emperor." He recalled the painful memories of his time as the Digimon Emperor. He had a look of disdain, which was telling for his friends.

"Oh, Ken," Yolei sighed sadly.

"I hope we can find that source and destroy it by any means necessary," Ken declared his own mission.

"Don't worry. We'll take out these enemy bases and destroy this suppression device!" TK boldly declared, rallying his friends, even getting a a light cheer from Davis.

"Davish, chin up. We'll find Sonja!" Veemon winked to his friend.

"Veemon's right. Who knows? Maybe we'll run into her during these missions," Kari said.

"Maybe you're right. I'm sure she lost track of time…" Davis managed a smile. _Wherever you are, babe, we're going to find you!_

Nick Fury then addressed everyone on the screen. " _There is also the matter of locating Agent Romanova. She's gone missing as well."_

"Have no fear, Fury. You can count on my friends to find Black Widow," Izzy reassured SHIELD's director.

" _Also be careful of Miranda. She's the one mobilizing these forces into our world. And she's likely the one behind these suppressive waves that's also been hindering our tracers. That'd explain why we haven't been able to find Romanova,_ " Fury went on.

"Yeah, that's a problem," Maki concurred. "Thankfully, we have a team who'll find your agent and take down the HYDRA-Dark Network alliance."

"Well, I think we should get going," TK stated. "Guys, are we ready?"

"Yeah!" Yolei cheered and raised a hand up.

"Let's get this over with then," Ken nodded.

"Davis, are you in this with us?" Kari asked the Bearer of Miracles.

Nodding, Davis furrowed his brows. "You bet. Hell yeah, let's wreck shop and send that Miranda lady a message!"

Izzy sweatdropped. "Good to have your enthusiasm return, Davis. In the meantime, we'll try and locate Sonja. When we do, we'll contact her to meet with you guys."

"Sounds like a plan! Thanks, Izzy!" Davis gave him a thumbs up. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"To get over your funk," Cody remarked.

"We'll split up into two groups," TK suggested. "Me, Kari, Davis, and Cody can take the enemy in the Digital World. Ken, Yolei, and the others can handle the enemy forces entering the real world."

"Be careful, guys," Jun said. "Especially you, Davis."

"Relax, we've got this. It's y'all we're worried about," Kari said, acknowledging the Scooby Digidestined as the weakest links and most vulnerable. "But, I trust Ken and Yolei will guard you."

"We'll leave it to sis and Ken!" Yolei's siblings yelled out together.

"Heh, I feel like I'm responsible for all of you," Yolei referred to her siblings. "Remember you guys have your Digimon to protect you, too!"

"Anyway, let's split and take out the enemy from both sides!" TK declared, rallying his friends as they raised their fists and cheered.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Continent of Server**_

Meanwhile, a massive Dark HYDRA Network outpost was stationed in the middle of a wasteland. Tens of many HYDRA soldiers assembled as they collected advanced tech and weaponry from the Dark Network Digimon.

A MetalTyrannomon lumbered forward pulling a HYDRA tank.

Inside a tent, a HYDRA commander with some Troopmon were given orders to mobilize forces into the real world.

"At last, we can start sending armies through digitized portals into various cities of the world. In no time, HYDRA's tentacles will firmly take hold of the world," the HYDRA commander chuckled as he stood and raised a hand giving salute to the Troopmon. "Hail, HYDRA!"

"Hail, HYDRA!" The Troopmon roared.

As the Dark HYDRA Network forces mobilized toward a portal being opened, a barrage of beams hurtled toward the army and blew them away. Alarmed, the HYDRA soldiers and Digimon scattered. Laser beams, projectile rounds, and sharp blades were launched a large winged bipedal Digimon.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Knockout Blow**_ **)**

JewelBeemon, with Ken on his shoulder, swooped down and stabbed a MetalTyrannomon with a spear. He deleted the MetalTyrannomon and threw his spear at another.

"Now, JewelBeemon!" Ken declared as he took out his Digivice.

JewelBeemon then evolved into GranKuwagamon. The Mega Digimon unleashed his _**Dimension Scissor**_ and wiped out a good portion of the Dark HYDRA Network.

"Keep them busy, GranKuwagamon!" Ken yelled as he jumped off his Digimon and dodged incoming bullet projectiles from Troopmon, Mekanorimon, and HYDRA soldiers. He fired off Ki blasts at the enemies.

While Ken and GranKuwagamon kept the enemy forces busy, Yolei & Hawkmon escorted the Scooby Digidestined into a Dark HYDRA Network base. A few Troopmon caught and prepared to attack. Hawkmon evolved into Halsemon and blasted them away with _**Tempest Wing**_.

"Good job, Halsemon! Ok, guys! Let's get inside!" Yolei called out to the Scooby Digidestined.

As Yolei, Halsemon, and the Scooby Digidestined stormed through the entrance, they were cut off by Mekanorimon and Tankmon.

"Incoming bad guys! Dead ahead!" Jim yelled out.

"Kotemon, you can take 'em!" Jun cried out. As she whipped out her Digivice, Kotemon evolved into Dinohumon.

Dinohumon pulled out his massive battle axe and cut a Mekanorimon in two. The humanoid reptile whirled around and tossed his axe at another Mekanorimon.

"Hagurumon!" Jim beckoned his partner as he took out a Digivice.

Hagurumon quickly evolved into Guardromon, who fired off _**Guardian Barrage**_ at Mekanorimon.

Mantarou, Momoe, and Chizuru sent Bearmon, Mikemon, and Lalamon into battle. Bearmon evolved into Grizzlymon and tackled a Tankmon into a wall. Mikemon slashed a Mekanorimon. Lalamon evolved into Sunflowmon and fired a _**Sunshine Beam**_ at a Tankmon.

"Way to go, Grizzlymon!" Mantarou cheered his partner.

"Take them down!" Momoe and Chizuru hollered.

"Good job clearing the way, sibs! C'mon, let's keep going!" Yolei cheered her brother and sisters.

"Right!" The Scooby Digidestined shouted as they followed Yolei and Halsemon.

xxxxx

As they monitored security screens, a group of ten purple-garbed ninja coyotes spotted Yolei, Halsemon, and the Scooby Digidestined.

"Whoa, look!" A Mursaimon shouted.

"We've got intruders!" Another Mursaimon yelped.

"And they've just taken down the guard robots!" Another shouted.

"Several Tankmon and Mekanorimon are out of commission!" A fourth one cried out.

"We better alert the boss!"

"Alert me for what? What's going on?" A newcomer entered the security room.

The ten Mursaimon turned around and quickly bowed. Their boss was a humanoid-like crane garbed in a bright pink Chinese coat with the words ' _ **Kill You**_ ' embellished, in Kanji, on his chest. He had a small face with beady eyes and a pointed beak. Hanging down his head is long black braided hair.

"Lord TaoCranemon, we have intruders in the base!" A Mursaimon warned him.

"There's humans with Digimon! They must be the Chosen!"

TaoCranemon approached the monitors and scanned the screens. He alternated between different screens, following Yolei and her colleagues.

"They're probably here to free any prisoners and destroy this base!"

"Mursaimon," TaoCranemon calmly addressed his overly stressed Mursaimon. He turned with an evil gleam in his right eye. "Let us intercept them. Time to bring them pain courtesy of the Crane League of Assassins!"

The Mursaimon brothers roared in unison. "YEAH!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As Yolei and her group advanced inside the base, they gained closer on the base's computer.

"Yolei, I do believe this is where they're holding Black Widow captive!" Halsemon informed his Chosen partner.

"Oh yeah? Well we can search for her after we've plant that computer virus!" Yolei declared.

"Don't worry! I still have it with me!" Jim called out.

"Great, let's keep moving!" The purple-haired woman shouted across the corridor.

Just then, as the group continued forward, an assorted number of pellets hit the ground and exploded into walls of purple mist. The group immediately halted their path and watched the purple mist expand in front of them.

"Where the heck did this mist come from?!" Momoe exclaimed.

"I saw pellets hit the ground and create this mist!" Mantarou cried out.

"Those weren't pellets. They were ninja bombs," Halsemon informed the group, recognizing the weaponry utilized.

"Yes, good guess, my friend!" One of the Mursaimon called out from behind the mist.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Pilaf Gang's Plan**_ **)**

The group were now able to make out ten figures. As the purple mist dissolved, the Mursaimon brothers each brandished their weapons of choice: katanas, kodachi, nunchucks, sais, and shuriken.

"Yikes, who ordered for ninjas?" Chizuru asked dumbfounded.

"They're not just any ninjas. They're the Mursaimon Clan," Halsemon stated.

"You know them, Halsemon?" Yolei asked.

"Only by their reputations. Remember that Ninjamon I fought several years ago? He was taught by these fellows," Halsemon said as he nodded to Yolei.

"So, you've heard about us from Ninjamon? Well, that'll save us boring introductions!" The head Mursaimon leader, wearing a black eyepatch on his right eye, answered. He brandished his katana and pointed it at Yolei, Halsemon, and the Scooby Digidestined. "None shall pass unless you want to die!"

"Then, we'll choose to fight!" Halsemon declared. "Yolei Armor Evolve me into Shurimon fast!"

"You got it!" Yolei switched her Armor Digimental of Love to Sincerity. As a result, Halsemon turned back to Hawkmon shortly and shifted into Shurimon the Samurai of Sincerity.

Shurimon quickly split nine versions of himself to contend with the Mursaimon.

Chizuru gasped. "Check it out! He's using a form of shadow cloning technique!"

Momoe blinked. "Oh, right! But, what was it called again, sis?"

" _Bunshin-no-Jutsu_."

Mantarou chuckled. "That's our Chizuru. She knows her martial arts skills being a Taekwondo practitioner."

 **(End theme)**

Just then, Dinohumon, Bearmon, Guardromon, Mikemon, and Sunflowmon had just arrived after beating down the cybernetic guards.

"Whoa, there's ten Shurimon!" Bearmon exclaimed.

"And who are those ten in the purple?!" Guardromon shouted.

"Guys, you're going to evolve into your Ultimate forms to back Shurimon up!" Jun called out.

"We're ready!" Dinohumon replied.

 **(Cue WWE Kaientai Theme)**

"Heh, come at us then!" The Mursaimon shouted in unison. "We are not only hired by the Dark HYDRA Network, but we're members of the Crane League of Assassins!"

Shurimon balked. "Um, I thought we were skipping introductions?"

"But, where's the fun if we don't at least give you a flashy performance before you die?!"

"Surrender now!"

"Or, get cut!"

"Because we're…"

" _EVILLLL_!"

"Indeed! And…!"

"For…"

"We…"

"Are…"

The ninja coyotes grouped together for an over the top team pose. " _ **THE MURSAIMON BROTHERS!**_ " Another ninja bomb popped and out came pouring cherry blossom petals over the scenery.

 **(End theme)**

The group watched in utter bafflement at the sheer hysterics of these ninja brothers.

"What the heck did we just watch?" Momoe asked.

"That was supposed to intimidate us?" Chizuru blinked thrice.

"Man, that was lame! Boo!" Mantarou dropped a thumbs down.

"Yeah, I don't get it," Jun shrugged.

"Let's show them up, Shurimon!" Yolei commanded!"

"Right!" The ten Shurimon yelled out in unison as they clashed with the Mursaimon brothers.

The Scooby Digidestined sent their Digimon partners to help Shurimon and his shadow clones.

"Yolei, don't we think we should heading for…?" Jim asked her.

"Oh, right! The computer virus," Yolei recalled. "C'mon, this way!"

With that, Yolei and the Scooby Digidestined stormed ahead.

"Good luck, my friends!" Shurimon called out his partner and her colleagues. He quickly turned and blocked the Mursaimon leader's katana with his Kusanagi shuriken.

"You won't beat the Mursaimon brothers, fool!" The ninja coyote cackled, repeatedly swinging his katana at Shurimon.

"Don't underestimate us!" Shurimon rebuked, shoving the Mursaimon back.

xxxxx

"Could it be that room over there?!" Jim asked Yolei.

"We won't know until we see it! Stay together, everyone!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Tactics**_ **)**

As the group turned on the right side, TaoCranemon had been quietly watching them. A low chuckle escaped the assassin's beak.

"Yes, go on, but let's see how far you'll go, humans. I know these halls better than you can figure out," TaoCranemon snickered with a gleam in his eyes.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba (**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **)/Odaiba Bay (**_ _ **お台場ベイ**_ _ **)**_

On the other side, Davis & Paildramon, TK & MagnaAngemon, Kari & Angewomon, and Cody & Digmon took on the invading Dark HYDRA Network.

"We've got this, Paildramon!" Davis yelled out as Paildramon unloaded a _**Desperado Blaster**_ barrage that tore through a skull-faced HYDRA walker. The mechanized walking warship collapsed in aheap.

MagnaAngemon slashed through another HYDRA walker with his _**Excalibur**_. Angewomon launched _**Celestial Arrows**_ , taking out several MetalTyrannomon and Troopmon.

As HYDRA soldiers fired on TK and Kari, the Ascendants put their hands out and deflected their bullets back with force. The bullets struck the HYDRA soldiers' armors and knocked them back. Troopmon charged at Davis, but the Bearer of Destiny quickly whalloped them with kicks and punches.

"Blade of Humility, come forth!" Cody summoned his Crest Weapon. He rushed and struck down several HYDRA soldiers.

Digmon drilled the ground, causing the earth to shift and knock Troopmon and HYDRA soldiers off balance. "Piece of cake, Cody!"

"That'll show them!" Cody replied.

"There's more of them coming!" Kari pointed to more HYDRA soldiers riding in Mekanorimon and Tankmon. Other soldiers were storming out of the digiport with other ground forces: Mammothmon, Sealsdramon, Rhinomon, Drimogemon, DarkTyrannomon, and MetalTyrannomon. Aerial forces consisted Pteramon, Blue MegaKabuterimon, and Okuwamon.

"We've got to dwindle their numbers and keep them from the city!" TK called out as he turned to MagnaAngemon.

"Right, and if push comes to shove, we'll become WarAngemon," MagnaAngemon quickly replied to his partner.

"Yeah, but I doubt we'll need to go Ascendant 1 to beat these guys!" Davis boasted with self-confidence.

"Then, maybe you'll need a hand?" A voice belonging to a certain playboy billionaire philanthropist chimed in as the Chosen and their partners watched Iron Man and War Machine drop in.

"Thought y'all could use a hand?" War Machine offered, locking target with some HYDRA soldiers and Tankmon. He launched quick missiles and blasted them away.

"Show-off," Iron Man fired pulse blasts at a few Mekanorimon and Tankmon, which knocked the HYDRA soldiers off their transports. "Anyway, Fury asked us to help y'all, but we're not here for him or SHIELD. We just like you guys that much. So, a little clean up is in order?"

"Big order and thanks a bunch, you two," TK said as he powered up.

"Let's take out these HYDRA trash!" Davis declared as he powered up.

"Right!" Kari powered up.

Cody watched his friends and the two armored men take on the Dark HYDRA Network.

"Hopefully this all clears up before things can get possibly worse," Cody muttered as he struck down another HYDRA soldier.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Valley of No Return**_

Upon arriving at a grey, lifeless desert, Miranda, BlackWarGreymon, Jax, and Sonja spotted an unusual creature. The ash gray-scaled beast was an odd hybrid of a Triceramon and a Stegomon. Its body is almost entirely based off Triceramon, but has the back plates and spiky tail belonging to a Stegomon.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sonja asked. "Why bring us here?"

"Yeah, this thing doesn't pose a threat to us," Jax questioned Miranda's motive to be here.

"This is one of the experiments Dark HYDRA Network have been working on: The DigiHybrids." Miranda informed them. "This is Stegoceramon."

"Indeed, and we must neutralize it," BlackWarGreymon approached the Stegoceramon, who turned and angrily snorted. Stegoceramon swung its spiked tail, which the powerful Mega caught with one hand. "We're not here to hurt you."

"No, but we are here to eliminate that _other_ abomination," Miranda narrowed her eyes. "Come on out. We know you're there."

 **(Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency OST -** _ **Tense**_ **)**

The Artificials watched as a humanoid figure emerged from a cavern. To their shock, they saw who looked like Metalla X.

"Yamato?!" Jax was taken aback.

"But, how…?!" Sonja questioned.

However, they looked closely and noticed this Metalla X's coloration was different. This Metalla X's battle armor was black. His pupils are red. His skin complexion is light gray. His spiky hair is white. This Metalla X was also hunched over as if it had a severe back condition.

"That's not Yamato," Jax realized. "So, the Dark HYDRA Network have been able to clone Tai's friends?"

"Indeed, and they used the same robot insects to collect samples from your friends," Miranda said, ingently glaring at the cloned Metalla X. "It was the same method used to create Virus, but these clones are defects. Jax, Sonja, which of you wants to dispose of _it_ first?"

Sighing, Sonja stepped forward and faced off with the Metalla X clone.

"I'll take this then. Even if it's just a clone of him, I'm still surprised I have to fight him all over again," Sonja remarked, sounding annoyed. "If this clone as is strong as the original, I wouldn't be able to ease up around him."

The Metalla X clone said nothing, which only made her roll her eyes.

"Ugh, boring. I wish you'd mouth off or something. When the real Yamato and I fought those years ago, he had that same look, but he wouldn't stop running his mouth. Fighting a boring fake like you for free is totally not worth it, but the sooner I get rid of you and these other clones, the sooner I'll see Davis and the others," Sonja dropped into a fighting stance. She glared and stood firmly

"And you'll see them again, Sonja. Once we get rid of these clones and the Dark HYDRA Network, we'll relieve you to your friends and families. I promise on my life." Miranda assured them.

Jax sat down on a rock. "This should be a decent start. Go get him, sis."

 _Wait for me, Davis!_ Sonja glared at the Metalla X clone, which stood poised to fight. "I'm not holding back! So get ready!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Jurassic Hybrids**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Yep, I'm taking some cues from the _Dragon Ball FighterZ_ storyline, but incorporating my own elements, including HYDRA, SHIELD, and Avenger involvement, the Scooby Digidestined helping out, and bringing in lesser bad guys like the Mursaimon brothers and TaoCranemon. I've even taken the idea of DigiHybrids in the form of some Digimon dinosaurs, which were meant to be used for _Wrath of the Defiants_ but decided to use them here (there's still a chance to have them be incorporated in WotD though).

Yeah, it's the Mursaimon and TaoCranemon! The last we saw of them was DFKai Season 3, _D-Reaper's Fury_! After DarkMagimon bit the dust, the evil magic controlling them broke and they went back to being hired guns. Now they're in the services of the Dark HYDRA Network. Although relatively minor villains, they'll be a decent challenge for the Scooby Digidestined and non-Ascendant Digidestined like Yolei.

Black Widow, Iron Man, and War Machine make appearances. Wonder which other Marvel hero will make a surprise appearance in this arc? Thor and Hulk would be good guesses.

So, as I'm following the DBFz storyline, the Artificial siblings have been 'recruited' (more like taken) to help Miranda. So, where is the real BW while this revived BlackWarGreymon is kicking about? He might not be too pleased when and if he finds out. On top of that, we have clones of our heroes seemingly roaming, and which would explain Zeed X's eventual Black clone armies. Zeed X became inspired by Dark HYDRA Network's cloning idea.

And we get a small glimpse of Miranda's other _personality_. It shouldn't be long until _she_ takes over and reveals to be the mastermind of the whole Dark HYDRA Network plot.

Anyway, next time, Sonja fights the Metalla X clone. As the next chapter title implies, more DigiHybrid dinosaurs start popping up. More clones will rear their ugly heads and annoy our heroes. And Davis ends up crossing paths with Sonja. Oh, the drama that will ensue.

Until the next chapter, send a review and see you soon!


	41. Jurassic Hybrids

**A/N:** A full month without an update. Well, better than over six months, but hey I've been busy with getting _Urban Legends_ off the ground and working on my novel.

This arc is off to a intense start. We'll see Digiteam and Marvel hero action on top of the Artificials dealing with a few clones and dinosaur hybrids. And how will Davis and the others react to Jax and Sonja with Miranda and BlackWarGreymon?

The tensions will be mounting!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act V: Dark HYDRA Network  
**_ _ **Chapter XLI: Jurassic Hybrids**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Valley of No Return**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Wasteland**_ **)**

As they exchanged fisticuffs, Sonja and the Metalla X clone went at it pretty fast and hard. The clone went for hard-hitting blows, which Sonja parried and countered with ease. Sonja dodged the clone's punches and quickly got behind the clone. She clobbered him with an axe handle blow and sent the clone falling to the ground.

Jax watched on with a composed smirk. "Still haven't lost your fighting touch, sis."

Miranda watched in awe. "Amazing how easily she's handling this clone on her own."

BlackWarGreymon observed the clone standing up showing no pained expression. The clones were designed not to show any pain or fear. However, he could see it clearly favoring its right arm.

Seeing the clone on its feet, Sonja conjured two energy discs in her hands. She flew down to attack the clone. The Metalla X clone flew up and prepared to cut Sonja off. She hastily tossed her _**Dual Destructo Discs**_ at the clone, hoping to cut it two. The clone stopped the first disc by simply blasting it. However, Sonja motioned her hand as the other swerved opposite from the clone's reach.

"I've got you!" Sonja declared as she clenched a hand, triggering the disc to explode into a barrage of miniature discs that sliced into the clone and dismembered it. She flew up and kicked the clone's head, twisting it all the way around. She then unleashed an immense Ki blast and vaporized it. "That takes care of that."

 **(End theme)**

"Nicely done, sis! And you didn't even need me to tag in," Jax added.

Sonja brushed a bang from her face and scoffed. "I didn't even need your help to beat the real Yamakins either."

"Hah, touché, sis."

Miranda clapped for Sonja's victory. "Outstanding! I knew you were strong, but to get rid of that clone so easily. I'm confident we can remove the others as quickly as possible!"

"There was nothing about that clone that screamed 'difficult.' It was only slightly stronger than the Yamakins I fought years ago. I've only since gotten stronger myself," Sonja plainly stated her assessment. "If these are strong as these clones are going to get, we'll be done in no time."

"Yes, that's what we hope for," Miranda concurred. "And believe me there's plenty roaming around.

"And what about this guy here?" Jax pointed to the unconscious Stegoceramon. "I barely tapped it to knock it out."

Taking out a small capsule, Miranda threw it at the Stegoceramon. The capsule opened up and released purple smoke, which seemingly pulled the DigiHybrid dinosaur in. The capsule then shut and contained the creature. Miranda headed over to fetch the capsule.

"You leave those poor things to me," she assured them. "I'm taking them to reverse the merger effects that turned them into the DigiHybrids we've seen them become."

"There'll be too many to capture, Miranda," BlackWarGreymon reminded her.

"Yes, I know, but I can't let them roam about knowing they've been mercilessly experimented on for the Dark HYDRA Network's twisted ambitions."

"Sooo, where to now?" Sonja asked the group. "The sooner I get this done, I'll see Davis and the others soon."

BlackWarGreymon's eyes flared as he scanned the perimeters. "It's clear here, but I'm picking up two beacons near the Gekomon Dominion."

"And there's where we'll be heading, my friends," Miranda nodded.

"Great, if there's two of them, we can tag team, Sonja," Jax suggested. "We'll finish things a lot faster."

"Sounds like a plan, bro. Let's do this."

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Continent of Server/Outside the Gekomon Palace**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Rocky Field**_ **)**

Upon arriving at their next destination, Jax and Sonja fought off a BanchoLeomon clone and a Pikkan clone. Jax found himself revisiting his prior fight with BanchoLeomon years ago, but that flare that was there for that fight didn't exist here. Jax fought the counterfeit half-heartedly. Sonja dodged clone Pikkan's rapid punches.

As clone BanchoLeomon brandished its sword, he swung it only for it to shatter against Jax's left arm. Jax opened a palm full of energy and fired it through clone BanchoLeomon's chest, blowing a hole through it.

Following an axe kick to its face, Sonja dazed clone Pikkan. As clone Pikkan recovered and went for a _**Thunder Flash Attack**_ , Sonja was already up in its face and fired a beam, vaporizing the clone.

 **(End theme)**

"Yeah, I'm starting to get the hang of this again! Still, not quite the same…" Jax's excited look was replaced with a half-hearted expression.

"They aren't the real things, Jax," Sonja plainly said as she walked by him. "Ok, BlackWarGreymon. Where to now?" She asked the giant Mega.

"1200 kilometers from here, there's four DigiHybrids that need to be collected. Two clones are near their location," BlackWarGreymon confirmed.

Having collected another Stegoceramon, Miranda put its capsule in her coat pocket. "Good, we need to preserve these DigiHybrids so we can restore them to their original forms." For a minute, her face contorted as she light-headed. "Oooh!"

BlackWarGreymon noticed this and approached her. "Are you, Miranda?"

"I'll be fine, BlackWarGreymon. Thanks," she waved him off as her head cleared.

Jax and Sonja meticulously observed Miranda's behavioral patterns. They turned to each other. Both were overly cautious about the woman they've been helping.

"Yes, onto our next stop…" Miranda faked a smile. "Let us proceed."

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Continent of Server**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Obvious Difference of Power**_ **)**

Far off from the Artificials' locations, half of the Digidestined and their allies successfully raided a Dark HYDRA Network camp. Ken and JewelBeemon actively took out most of the Network's troops and destroyed their artillery and transports.

"JewelBeemon, that should take care of most of the enemy posts!" Ken called out to his Digimon. "We should check in with Yolei and the others!"

"I hope they were able to plant that computer virus in and find Black Widow," JewelBeemon said.

"You and me both, my friend. Let's go in and check!" Ken said as he and JewelBeemon flew into the Dark HYDRA Network base.

As they headed deep inside the base, they saw fighting between the Shurimon and the Scooby Digidestined's Digimon fighting the Mursaimon brothers.

"Look! If the Yolei and the others' Digimon are here, we're getting closer to them!" Ken called out. "Shurimon, we're here!"

"Good, but we've been handling things here well!" Shurimon said while driving back a Mursaimon with a shuriken.

"Then, allow me to put an end to this!" JewelBeemon conjured his spear, which he used to generate an electrical shock that blasted the Mursaimon brothers. With his _**Spike Buster**_ , he knocked out the Mursaimon and left them sizzling like toast.

"Whoa, thanks a bunch, JewelBeemon!" Bearmon called out.

"With them out, we can follow Yolei and company's direction," Dinohumon stated.

"They're right this way!" Shurimon pointed ahead.

"Yeah, I can feel Yolei's location! Get moving, my friends!" Ken beckoned the group.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Yolei and the Scooby Digidestined tried every room with the central computer. However, no luck came up. They opened every door until it came down to one.

"Ok, this is it," Yolei frowned as she reached for the door handle.

 _ **Shick!**_

"GAH!" The purple-haired woman withdrew her hand from the door as a kunai struck the front of the door.

"What the hell?!" Jun screamed.

 **(Cue Jackie Chan Adventures Game OST -** _ **Battle Theme 1**_ **)**

The group heard low chuckling from behind them. As they turned, they spotted TaoCranemon tossing up a few kunai in his right hand. His frown twisted into a conniving sneer as he focused on his soon-to-be victims.

"Shoot, we've been found out!" Jim exclaimed.

"That's as far as you whelps go. You're lucky your pets are around to handle my crew, but they made the big mistake leaving you while I'm still here." snickered TaoCranemon.

"We're so dead!" Momoe screamed.

However, Yolei stood in front of her siblings and put her hand out. She quickly conjured a reddish object, which turned into a giant shuriken. Yolei brandished her Crest Weapon: the Shuriken of Caring.

Eyeing the weapon in the young woman's hand, TaoCranemon's curiosity piqued.

"Think you're the only one who can throw shurikens?! You better get back!" Yolei threatened TaoCranemon.

However, the assassin leader cackled in the face of his opposition.

"Do you know how many have such as nonsense before I killed them? Too many to count, woman," TaoCranemon snickered rubbing his beak. He turned around and showed the back of this shirt, which had ' _ **Kill You**_ ' in Kanji. "If you can read this, then you'd know what you're in for."

Upon reading it, Jun gulped. "...we're so screwed."

"And our Digimon aren't even here!" Jim cried out as he pinned himself against a wall.

"Stay back, guys!" Yolei beckoned her friends back. She saw Chizuru in a fighting stance. "You, too, sis! Get with Momoe and Mantarou!"

"Yeah, this guy's way out of your league! These aren't just some random thug you can beat on." Mantarou called for his other sister.

Taking heed of her siblings' pleas, Chizuru stepped aside and got behind Yolei.

TaoCranemon took advantage of the situation and tossed a kunai. Yolei tried countering with her Shuriken of Caring. While the kunai bounced off, this provided distraction long enough for TaoCranemon to sneak up on Yolei. He quickly went to stick his beak into Yolei's head.

 _ **Shick!**_

Just then, a kunai struck TaoCranemon. The assassin already had his right hand out as he caught the object. He turned as Shurimon swooped down and knocked TaoCranemon away. TaoCranemon sprang back and tossed more shuriken. Shurimon deflected as many as he could, but a few stuck his sides.

"Shurimon!" Yolei cried out and tended to her injured partner.

"I'm glad I wasn't too late," Shurimon grunted, yanking out a few kunai out of him.

"But, you're hurt because of us!"

"I'll manage…"

"YOLEI! EVERYONE!" Ken called out from across the hall.

TaoCranemon scoffed. "Drats, I've outnumbered." He turned to see Ken and JewelBeemon gliding through the hall. _I won't be able to beat these two… even I have my limits._

As Ken, JewelBeemon, and the Scooby Digidestined's partners came, they saw Yolei tending to Shurimon. They immediately pivoted and faced TaoCranemon, who pointed his finger at the ceiling.

"So, you managed to get by my minions, but no matter I know when a battle has been lost!"

"He's getting away!" Jun cried out.

"But for me to make my exit, fools!" TaoCranemon prepared to fire a blast in the ceiling.

"I don't think so!" Ken roared as he and JewelBeemon shot across.

"GAH!" TaoCranemon yelped as Ken shot up and elbowed him square in the face, breaking the assassin's beak and knocking out him cold.

 **(End theme)**

"Way to shut that jerkface up, Ken!" Yolei cheered.

"Is that the room with the computer?" Ken asked Yolei.

"We think so. This was the last room we were planning to check before this guy intercepted us."

"Ok, I'll handle it from here," Ken snatched her flash drive and stormed into the central computer room. He scanned for a flash drive slot. Once he found one, he slid the flash drive in and waited.

The screen came up with the following:

 _ **Viral Program Activate**_

 _ **Y/N?**_

Ken pushed ' _ **Y**_ ' as a loading screen came up. Another screen turned up with the following message.

 _ **Viral Program Uploading**_

 _ **0%...**_

Sighing with relief, the Bearer of Kindness waited for the virus to load into the Dark HYDRA Network's computers.

Yolei finished treating Shurimon. The Armor Digimon checked over himself.

"Thank you, Yolei. We're lucky we came before that crane got away with harming you."

"I was holding my own, but there's no way someone like me would've stood a chance," Yolei chuckled modestly. "I'm no Ascendant like Davis, Ken, Kari, and TK have become. Me and Cody don't seem to have it in us."

"You won't know until you try, sis," Mantarou chimed in as he patted her shoulder. "Shoot, just now you saved us and shown more courage than I ever would've dreamed of having."

"I don't have anywhere near the brave bone in my body like you do, Yolei," Momoe said.

"Yeah, and you even convinced me to stay down when I tried to fight that crane on my own. You knew I'd get killed," Chizuru added, acknowledging her sister. "Our baby sis has long grown up."

"And we couldn't be any happier," the Inoue siblings expressed their gratitude to Yolei and her partners.

"Yeah, it's thanks to you, my brother, and y'alls friends we have Digimon partners to call our own," Jun said while patting Dinohumon's said.

"I have a partner just like my brother does and no thanks to all of you," Jim genuinely smiled to Yolei.

After heating the heartfelt gratitudes, Yolei smiled and almost teared up. Shurimon couldn't be anymore happier to hear Yolei's friends thank her.

Ken watched as the download count finalized. Then, a new screen popped up to confirm the process.

 _ **Viral Program Download Complete**_

 _ **100%**_

Sighing, Ken took out the flash drive. "It's done! Now, let's get out of here!"

"Wait, we still need to retrieve Black Widow, Ken," JewelBeemon reminded his partner.

"Yes, that's right! Have you found the prisons in this facility?" Ken asked anyone in the group.

"Nooope," Jim shrugged.

"Wait, I think I did!" Jun recalled. "I just happened to pass by, but didn't think much of it."

"Show us, Jun," Yolei requested.

"Ok, follow me!" She nodded as she pointed them the way.

xxxxx

Once they reached the prison facility, the group noted three HYDRA guards armed with guns. Ken and Yolei barely poked their heads out to scan the prison cells. They spotted a handful of captive Digimon. Yolei turned to her right as she sighted the red-haired Agent hanging from the ceiling inside her own cell.

"I see her!" Yolei whispered loudly.

"Shhh!" Ken cupped his friend's mouth shut.

This startled the HYDRA soldiers, causing them to scour the area.

"Who's there?!" One of the HYDRA soldiers demanded.

"They're going to find us!" Jun cried.

 **(Cue Digimon Frontier OST -** _ **Aku no Toushi**_ **(1:28 - 2:12))**

"No point in us hiding anymore! They know we're here!" Shurimon exclaimed as he flew out into the open.

"What?! Intruders!" The other two HYDRA soldiers yelled and fired laser beams at Shurimon.

The Armor Digimon unleashed a swift _**Ninja Wind**_ , turning himself into a tornado and sending a hurricane of sharp leaves that swept two of the HYDRA soldiers back. When the third turned to open fire, Ken rushed the soldier and gut punched him. The third soldier doubled over and fell unconscious.

"Everything's clear! Let's go!" Yolei called out as she and the group stormed inside the prison room.

They quickly released the Digimon captives. Ken came upon Black Widow's cell and bent the bars wide open. He then stepped forward and gently yanked Black Widow down. Shurimon tore the straps binding the red-haired assassin.

 **(End theme)**

"Great, we've got her!" Yolei said.

"Wait, she's waking up," Jun noticed Black Widow stirring.

As she came to, Black Widow noticed several unfamiliar faces surrounding her. Acting on pure skilled assassin's instinct, Black Widow grabbed Yolei and put an arm around her neck, thinking she might be a HYDRA agent.

"Ack! Yo-You're welcome…!" Yolei gagged.

"Wait! We came here and freed you! Please, let go of my friend!" Ken quickly pleaded to Black Widow. "We were asked by Agent Fury to get you!"

Hearing Fury's name, Black Widow turned to the group looking befuddled. She released Yolei and nodded.

"Fury sent you?" She asked.

"Yes, we're…"

"The Digidestined. I know. Fury told me all about you," Black Widow replied as she turned to Yolei, who was rubbing her neck. "Sorry for that. You had me thinking you were a HYDRA agent trying to interrogate me."

"...no problem, but a little warning next time?" The purple-haired woman cringed while rubbing her throat. "Geez, could've crushed my throat, too."

"Last I remember, I was ambushed by a woman in a lab coat and dozens of HYDRA soldiers," Black Widow recalled the last instance prior to her capture. "I was neck deep into a HYDRA stronghold. That woman surprised me. She completely caught me off guard and overpowered me."

"Her name is Miranda and she used to be with SHIELD, correct?" Ken asked.

"I think so. All I know she's definitely with HYDRA now."

"Well, we've managed to shut down Dark HYDRA Network's base here. Also securing you was our other objective. We should get back to Earth and bring you back to SHIELD," Ken informed Black Widow.

"Thank you," Black Widow replied.

"We'll take the closest Digiport we used to get here," Yolei suggested.

"Great idea. We've already cleared this facility anyway," Shurimon stated.

With that, the group stormed out of the now defunct Dark HYDRA Network base and headed for Digiport.

xxxxx

Upon arriving, the group stopped in front of the Digiport. Black Widow looked dumbfounded at the small television sitting in front of them, thinking how in the world they'd fit through. Ken and Yolei used their D3s to teleport them and their colleagues through it.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba (**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **)/Odaiba Bay (**_ _ **お台場ベイ**_ _ **)**_

 **(Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST -** _ **Clash**_ **)**

Back on Earth, the Dark HYDRA Network forces were quickly defeated, but as they were beaten, more soldiers came marching in and mobilizing skull-faced mecha, tentacled transports. TK & MagnaAngemon and Kari & Angewomon headed off to attack the giant tentacle-armed transports.

"Sheesh, they keep on coming," TK fired a barrage of Ki beams that tore into the transport. He watched MagnaAngemon cutting tentacled legs of the HYDRA transport.

MagnaAngemon then carved through the transport with his Excalibur. After cutting off its legs, the transport collapsed on the streets.

Iron Man and War Machine flew around another walking transport. Iron Man fired pulse blasts that pushed the machine back. War Machine launched a barrage of missiles that blew apart some of its tentacled limbs. Paildramon shot cables from his hands and used them to tear apart the HYDRA transport.

"Yeah, they can keep coming, but we'll kick their butts harder! Won't we Kari?" Davis grinned as he winked to her.

"Yep!" Kari nodded as she paused and noticed a shining ray of light pop out of a computer screen inside a shop. "What's that?"

As as she said, Ken and JewelBeemon came running out of the electronics store with Yolei & Shurimon, the Scooby Digidestined & their Digimon, and Black Widow. Numerous HYDRA soldiers and Dark Network Digimon spotted the newcomers.

"Hey, Ken, Yolei! Great, you're back!" Davis called out to them.

"And from the looks of it, they've rescued Black Widow!" Cody pointed out to the red-haired assassin with them.

"Even better! Did y'all plant that virus thing into their computer?!"

"We did, Davis!" Ken replied.

"Mission accomplished!" Yolei flashed a thumbs up to him.

"Um, guys. How about less talking with the bad guys surrounding us and about to shoot us?" Black Widow suggested as the HYDRA soldiers opened fire on them.

As they fired, Ken, JewelBeemon, and Shurimon quickly deflected the incoming projectiles and bullet rounds fired at them. Ken even caught so many bullets he dropped them with one hand. Baffled, the HYDRA soldiers left themselves open for Black Widow to take down a few. Yolei threw her Shuriken of Caring, which disarmed many HYDRA soldiers. Several Tankmon charged in to attack, but JewelBeemon intercepted and sliced them apart with his spear.

"Tony, look!" War Machine pointed him to Black Widow taking down a few HYDRA soldiers.

"Fury's gonna be happy about this," Iron Man noted.

"Davis, let's put put Imperialdramon and GranKuwagamon to work!" Ken suggested, lifting his D3 into the air.

"Good call!" Davis shouted and raised his D3 device.

Two beams of light shot out of their D3s. The beams struck the two Digimon. JewelBeemon became GranKuwagamon and Paildramon evolved into Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. The winged behemoths turned their sights on several HYDRA skull transports stalking toward them. The transports quickly ensnared Imperialdramon and GranKuwagamon with their tentacled arms.

"You've got this Imperialdramon!" Davis encouraged his Digimon.

"Snap those cables of theirs!" Ken called out.

"Going up!" GranKuwagamon quickly airlifted a HYDRA transport and dropped it from midair, watching it crash into the ground.

"How about a lift?!" Imperialdramon roared as he deadlifted one HYDRA transport with his left front arm and slammed it into another transport. He then fired a _**Positron Laser**_ , which destroyed the two transports. Another came charging his way only for Imperialdramon to fly into the air and expel a fiery breath that burned the skull-faced transport.

"Hell yeah! Way to go, Imperialdramon!" Davis pumped his fist up. He saw several HYDRA soldiers trying to escape. "Where do you jerks think you're going?!"

He flew down and knocked out each soldier with fists. Davis watched TK making short work of more HYDRA soldiers.

 **(End theme)**

"Piece of cake, right, TK?"

"Yeah, but there's still some Dark HYDRA Network bases stationed in the Digital World. Ken and Yolei's group only managed to take down one thus far."

"Hmm, well I think it's time we start exploring the Digital World."

"Guys! I just got a message from Max!" Kari called out as she landed where TK and Davis were. "He and Simms just told me they've spotted Sonja with her brother there."

"Really? My babe's in the Digital World? Well, what are we waiting for?!" Davis exclaimed.

"There's more," the Bearer of Light stopped Davis. "You two won't believe who's with them."

TK frowned as he didn't like the concerned tone in her voice. "Who?"

"BlackWarGreymon."

"BW's with 'em? Ok, so?" Davis asked.

 _Not our BW. BW's here with me right now._ The voice of Max telepathically contacted the Digidestined. _Kari just said BlackWarGreymon. And yes, THAT BlackWarGreymon._

"But, how's that possible? If BW is still with you, who's this BlackWarGreymon with Jax and Sonja?" TK asked the former watcher.

 _I wish I knew, but we're just finding out the logistics. They're currently with Miranda, who might be in league with the Dark HYDRA Network._ Max continued to fill them in on the situation.

"What?! Sonja's helping the bad guys?! I refuse to believe that!" Davis snapped.

 _Calm down, Davis. She and Jax are mostly likely being manipulated or have had their protocols tampered with. BW's sure of it._ Max reassured the Bearer of Miracles. _Although, it would be a good idea to find and confront them._

"Well, Davis?" Kari turned to her friend with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh you bet we're going to the Digital World!" The ever determined Davis declared, making it a mission to find his Artificial girlfriend.

"So, what are they doing in the Digital World with Miranda and this fake BlackWarGreymon?" TK asked Max.

 _They're actively taking out some clones of us the Dark HYDRA Network created. Who knows, but I think Miranda might be planning something. If things get too serious, BW, myself, and the others will come down._ Max stated.

"Do you know if my brother and Matt will come out of training with Whismon anytime now?" Kari asked them. "I know my brother told me he's confident we can take care of this problem and so far, we've been handling things fairly well."

"Yeah, we haven't needed my brother, Tai, or you, Max," the Bearer of Hope realized.

 _True, but we're always here when you guys need the helping hand. So, I urgently ask you and the team go into the Digital World._

"You heard, Max, guys. We're going for babe and her brother," Davis stated. "I'll tell Ken, Yolei, and Cody to come with us."

"So far, the Dark HYDRA forces have been dwindling here. We'll wrap up things here and head for the Digital World."

 _That's great, TK. You all be cautious. There's no telling what this Miranda might have her sleeve._ Max warned as he cut off connection with the Digidestined.

"I hope it's not as serious as Max says it is," TK muttered.

"Don't worry. Jax and Sonja wouldn't be doing this if they didn't already have a plan. Maybe they're just willfully cooperating just to monitor Miranda?" Kari surmised this possibility.

"We'll see. C'mon, let's grab the others and head out, Kari."

"Right!"

After effortlessly neutralizing Dark HYDRA Network's forces, the soldiers were apprehended and Dark Network Digimon were sealed in a container. Several SHIELD transports arrived to pick up the beaten HYDRA soldiers.

"Don't worry about these captured Dark Network Digimon. We can ask Azulongmon and Gennai relocate them to a Digital World prison," TK informed Iron Man and War Machine. "Seems SHIELD can handle HYDRA's goons."

"Yeah, the SHIELD boys got it covered. Great work shutting down one of their computers and rescuing Black Widow," Iron Man said, eyeing Black Widow, who was seen calling for Fury.

"So, where are y'all heading?" War Machine asked the Digidestined.

"We're going to the Digital World and finding two of our friends," Cody said.

"That's right! And getting to the bottom of my girl being used by HYDRA!" Davis shouted. "C'mon, guys! Let's go find Sonja and her brother!"

"I can't believe there's some clone of BlackWarGreymon out there with them. I hope BW's aware," Cody stated.

"He is, but our job is to find them and tell them the likely truth about Miranda," TK plainly said.

"Well, we shouldn't keep Davis waiting," Ken noticed how restless his friend was being.

"Davis, Ken, we've rounded up the last of the HYDRA creeps! Are we all set?" Imperialdramon Fighter Mode asked as he and GranKuwagamon dumped a few HYDRA soldiers inside a SHIELD transport.

Nodding, Davis veered toward the electronics store Ken's group used to leave the Digital World. As the Digidestined headed over to a big screen television, the group pulled out their D3 Digivices.

"Hey, is it true there's some clones of us and our friends in the Digital World?" Yolei asked TK.

"That's what Max told us. Don't know how credible that sounds, but it wouldn't surprise me. This new Dark Network organization and HYDRA probably exchanged access to all sorts of technology to build new WMDs," the Bearer of Hope replied.

"I wouldn't put it past them to create clones of us. After all, Datamon used insects to collect DNA from us and our Digimon to create a bio-artificial monstrosity like Virus," Ken reminded them. "And when I was the Emperor, I collected the data of various Digimon to build Chimeramon."

Kari noticed Davis staring anxiously at the screen. She smiled and patted his shoulder.

"It'll be ok, Davis. Jax and Sonja will understand they're being used to do Miranda's bidding," Kari calmly reassured him.

As his hand stopped shaking, Davis calmed down. The Digimon entered having reverted to their Rookie forms, or Champion-level in Gatomon's case.

"You're right. Thanks, Kari." Davis smirked. _Here we come, babe! I hope there's no clone of me out there you're having to face!_ "Digiport open!"

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island/Railroad Plains**_

"No way," Sonja frowned. To her surprise and dismay, she faced off against an Ultima X clone. The clone stared at her listlessly and growled. "You're not asking me to fight someone who looks like Davis."

Jax shrugged. "If you're not up to it, sis, I'll gladly step in."

"No, I mean…" She hesitated and maintained a fierce glare at the clone.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Power to Resist**_ **)**

Observing the hesitant Sonja, Miranda and BlackWarGreymon waited for her to neutralize the clone.

Before Sonja made her move, the Ultima X clone rushed her and conjured an energy beam. Then, something seemingly came running out of a forest. Alarmed, Sonja and the clone turned as the former scanned a large theropod-like Digimon charging at them full head of steam. The creature quickly undid its invisibility cloak, revealing a mostly gray-scaled Tyrannomon. It had white bony structures that doubled as armor and bony quills, which were characteristics taken from SkullGreymon. Its eyes glowed red profusely much like SkullGreymon. The Tyrannomon-like monster opened its mouth and tried to snatch them both. Sonja and the clone dodged the monster's mouth, which had DinoRexmon's immense bite force.

"Another DigiHybrid," BlackWarGreymon confirmed.

"So, we've finally find Indomimon," Miranda eyed the gray-scaled theropod Digimon. "An apex predator designed for the sole purpose of leading Tyrannomon herds and serve the Dark HYDRA Network's ground forces. It has the base of Tyrannomon, the body structure of SkullGreymon, can detect thermal signatures like Frogmon, has the intelligence of Reptiledramon, and DinoRexmon's bite force. On its own, it's a formidable beast, but is no match against an Artificial. Go and take it down, dear Sonja."

As the Indomimon snapped its jaws at her, Sonja landed a kick to the beast's jaws and knocked it over. The Ultima X clone quickly got behind Sonja and put her in a full nelson. The female Artificial flew around and struggled to break loose from the clone's hold.

"C'mon, sis! You've got him!" Jax encouraged her. "If you're still not up to it, just remember, that _thing_ is not Davis! He might as well be someone else!"

Having been reminded of this notion, Sonja clenched her fists and tucked her head. She hit the clone's jaw with a headbutt. As she dazed the clone, Sonja caught him with a barrage of kicks. She landed an elbow and sent the clone flying back. She then conjured a _**Power Blitz**_ beam and destroyed the Ultima X clone.

 **(End theme)**

Sighing, Sonja landed next to Jax.

"Great work, sis."

"Thanks," Sonja didn't even look to her brother.

"Excellent work, Sonja! Not only has the clone been eradicated, but you've helped neutralize the rare Indomimon. There's at least one more of its kind to capture," Miranda said as she sealed the Indomimon in a capsule. "And we have plenty more to go."

BlackWarGreymon turned to the two Artificials. "We're ready to head for the next location."

As Jax and Sonja turned to each other, the sound of a blast fired out of nowhere and hit the ground near them. This alarmed the four as they looked up. Imperialdramon floated above them carrying the New Digidestined and the other Digimon. Davis immediately spotted Sonja and her brother.

"There they are!" Davis pointed to the siblings.

"I can't it's true! It's really them!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Remember, they probably have a reason for this," TK reminded the group. "They wouldn't think about turning against us."

"But, then again they used to…" Cody muttered.

"Sonja!" Babe!" Davis called out as he flew off Imperialdramon and landed near the siblings.

"Davis!" Sonja cried out. "What are you and the others doing here?!"

"We came for you, of course! And your bro…" Davis modestly chuckled and turned to greet Jax.

"Davis, I…" Before Sonja could say anything, she eyed Miranda's way and looked down. "Sorry for not telling you I was ok."

"It's all good. You're ok and that's all that matters. Seems Miranda's not as bad as I thought if she didn't mess with you."

"Well, actually…"

Miranda and BlackWarGreymon watched Imperialdramon descend with the Digidestined and the other Digimon. They held their ground catching themselves between these two and trying to get to Davis.

"Be careful, Davis!" Kari called out, not taking her eyes off Miranda, who had a demure look on her face.

"I can't believe it's BlackWarGreymon," Cody quietly muttered.

"But, not our BW," Armadillomon emphasized.

"Still, we can't take our guards off these two," Gatomon narrowed her eyes at them. "That woman especially gives off some creepy vibes."

"Really? If I may ask, however do you mean?" Hawkmon asked the Champion-level feline.

"There's something very off about her. It doesn't help when Fury told us she works for HYDRA."

"Let's hold our ground until something occurs," TK suggested. "If and when those two try anything that crosses the line, we'll step in."

Imperialdramon growled, cautiously raised his mounted laser cannon.

"Davis! Are those two ok?!" Ken called out to his friend.

"Yeah! Seems that way!" Davis reassuringly answered them. "C'mon, babe. We came to get ya."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Evil**_ **)**

"Davis, listen…" Sonja watched Miranda and BlackWarGreymon turn away. She quickly motioned Davis to whisper something to him. Jax, being the closest to them, listened to their conversation.

Davis blinked. "...what? She tampered with you two"

Sonja nodded. "So, I want you and your friends to play along and pretend we're against each other now." She glared an icy glare toward Miranda. "There's something completely off about her I can't explain, but a part of me wants to help her overcome whatever's affecting her."

"Alright, babe. We can go along with your plan, but the others might not..." Davis whispered back.

"They'll understand coming from you, Davis."

The Bearer of Miracles nodded and smiled. "Then, let's get this over with." He then winked as Sonja replied with a sardonic smirk and poked his chest, putting enough power into her poke that pushed Davis down.

"Hey! Did you see that?!" Cody exclaimed.

"She pushed Davis!" Yolei cried out.

"Stay back! This is none of your business, Davis!" Sonja openly snapped at him. "Go and get out of here!"

"You heard, Davis," Jax shrugged. "Once sis makes up her mind, I can't change it."

"Davis!" Imperialdramon roared as he rushed in to grab him, but BlackWarGreymon intercepted his path. The giant dragon held his ground and pivoted his cannon toward him. "Step out of the way, you fake!"

"Yeah, we know you're not our BlackWarGreymon!" Gatomon pointed at the black-armored Mega.

"You two can can also explain why the bulk of our powers have gotten sealed away!" TK berated Miranda and BlackWarGreymon.

Upon hearing this, Jax blinked in confusion. "What? Sealed away?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sonja asked the Digidestined.

"It's the energy-suppressing waves," BlackWarGreymon revealed. "It's a machine Datamon previously built that we've modified that suppresses energies on both sides of reality."

"And yet we weren't informed about _that_?" Jax asked as he and Sonja eyed Miranda's way.

"That would explain why we haven't tapped into our powers beyond our first stage Ascendant forms," Ken deductively stated.

"So, it was Datamon all along. Even beyond the grave, he's a menace," the Bearer of Hope growled. "He claimed the Dark Network for himself after he and Etemon seemingly perished. Then, we all know what happened. He goes and builds Artificials to kill us with."

"But, these two went against his evil program and became our friends," Davis said. He picked himself up and faced the siblings. "Tell me you two had nothing to do with this machine."

"No, of course not! We had nothing to do with it!" Sonja replied.

"We didn't activate it, Davis," BlackWarGreymon simply put.

"But, you had something to do with it, right?" Jax asked the dark-clad Mega. When he got the silent treatment, Jax hounded him. "Well, say something!"

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, a low chuckle escaped Miranda's mouth as she stood and removed the palm covering her face. She turned and creepily glared at the Digidestined and their Digimon.

"...uh, freaky," Davis backed off, feeling an unsettling vibe from Miranda's presence.

"Miranda, please stay calm," BlackWarGreymon reasoned with her.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Devastation**_ **)**

"No! I… I simply can't resist any longer!" Miranda shouted. As BlackWarGreymon reached for her, she slapped his hand away. Her face went from demure to depraved in an instant. The irises and pupils in her eyes visibly shrank. She stared at her left hand in a crazed manner. "I must feast… I must consume… Heheheh!"

"What's up with her?!" Imperialdramon exclaimed.

"She looks nuttier than one of those flying fruit bats!" Armadillomon picked up the woman's unsettling look.

"I don't like this," Yolei shuddered.

"Me either, I'm sensing darkness from her," Kari felt cold being within proximity of Miranda.

"Hey, what's going on with her?!" Davis tried to approach, but Sonja pushed him back.

"Digidestined, I'd advise you to leave! I can't let you have these two yet!" BlackWarGreymon demanded. "You all need to flee for now!"

"No way! I came for Sonja and her brother. That's all!" Davis angrily protested.

"Davis…" Sonja muttered.

"C'mon, Sonja! We're leaving! I can't let you and your bro hang with these two, especially with that creepy lady!" Davis pleaded to her as he turned to BlackWarGreymon and Miranda. "I don't know what you two are up to, but leave my girl out of this! Besides, Sonja's past those rebel days. Right?" He looked at Sonja with a sad look. "You don't want to go back to how it used to be, do you?"

Sonja gritted and shouted. "I want to go back with you… believe me I do! Just not right now…" She paused as she heard Miranda giggling.

 **(End theme)**

"Love… friendship… family?" Miranda raised her head to Sonja's eye level and screamed. "Nonsense! Artificials have no such need for useless ideals!" She powered up as unsettling red waves of energy wisped out of her. She powered up enough with the ground shaking beneath her.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Rage**_ **)**

"Miranda!" BlackWarGreymon came to her side.

"You two! Fight right now!" She demanded from the twins.

"No, I can't…! Not Davis and his friends!" Sonja protested.

"Fine, if you won't then I will!" Miranda shot a piercing glare at the Digidestined.

As Miranda advanced toward them, Davis ran back to the Digidestined. The collective group whipped out their D3s as they and their Digimon prepared to stop Miranda.

"No, you can't let her fight Davis and his colleagues when she's like this!" BlackWarGreymon called out.

"Shit, this isn't good…" Jax tensed at these developments. "Sonja, looks like your plan has to take effect now. Things are getting way out of hand. She's gonna kill them if we don't stop them."

Sonja turned to her brother.

"Do you want that to happen?"

"No! Of course not!" Sonja cried out. _All I need is a good shot and knock out Davis. I made sure he's in on our game plan._ "Stop! Ok, we'll fight them!"

As she heard Sonja's compliance, a twisted smile formed Miranda's face. She stepped aside to let Jax and Sonja by. The Artificials twins faced off with the Digidestined.

"I can't you two are willingly cooperating with her!" Cody accused them.

"How could you?! Tell me this is all a bad joke!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Sorry, but our friendship is over," Sonja dropped into a fighting stance.

"Don't take this personally, guys. This is business," Jax warned them.

"I can't believe this, but if that's how you want it," TK readied his D3 Digivice.

"There has to be another way!" Kari tried reasoning with them.

"There isn't," Davis nodded. "Sorry, Kari, but we've gotta do this." As he said this, he and Ken used his D3 Digivice to withdraw Imperialdramon, de-evolving him back to Veemon. "Ready, Ken?!"

"Let's do this, Wormmon!" Ken beckoned his partner forward.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **West City (Destroyed)**_ **)**

With that, Davis invoked the internal energies of his Crest of Miracles, merging him with Veemon to become Ultima X. LIkewise, Ken tapped into his Crest of Kindness energies, fusing him and Wormmon to become Zordiark X.

Ultima X and Zordiark X flew at the Artificial twins. Ultima X traded fisticuffs with Sonja. Already familiar with each other's fighting styles, they dodged and parried their blows.

Zordiark X had a slightly tougher time being less familiar with Jax's attack patterns. However, Zordiark X made up for it with versatile attacks. Zordiark X summoned his Crest Weapon, the Boomerang of Kindness, at Jax. Jax dodged the boomerang and flew over kicking Zordiark X's face. As the boomerang swerved around to hit him, Jax quickly caught it.

"Ready, Patamon?" TK asked his Digimon. After tapping into TK's Crest of Hope energies, they then combined into WarAngemon.

Gripping her D3 in hand, Kari used her Crest of Light's powers, combining her and Gatomon into Celesta X.

"And we're not getting left out of this fight! Ready, Hawkmon?!" Yolei summoned her

"Indubitably!"

"Armadillomon?" Cody asked as he conjured his Blade of Humility.

As Yolei and Cody powered up their D3s, Hawkmon and Armadillomon evolved into their Mega forms: Valkyrimon and Vikemon.

Once Sonja battered Ultima X, Celesta X flew right in her path. Celesta X landed a flying kick and knocked Sonja away.

"I don't want to fight you, Sonja," Celesta X addressed in a saddened tone.

"I don't either, but I have to do this to protect you," Sonja replied as she conjured and tossed a _**Destructo Disc**_ at her.

"Protect us from how?! _Her_?!" Celesta X referred to Miranda as she fired and blasted away Sonja's disc with a _**Holy Beam**_.

WarAngemon swiftly caught Jax with an uppercut to his jaw. After knocking the Artificial back, WarAngemon caught him with a _**Seraphi Fist**_ to the gut. Jax caught WarAngemon's fist and punched him back.

"You've gotten plenty strong, Jax."

"Thanks, TK. I can say about you."

"I've been kinda slacking a bit myself."

"Really? That's a shame. Protecting the animals has helped me build my strength," Jax said. "I'm willing to go all out just to prove a point."

"C'mon then!" WarAngemon rushed Jax and went for a flying kick, which Jax easily dodged.

"You've gotta do better than that!" Jax called out.

"Then, how about this?!" Vikemon roared as he charged into and pushed Jax away with his right shoulder armor. Taking out his hammer, Mjolnir, Vikemon then hit Jax hard and sent him sailing back.

"Thanks, Vikemon!" WarAngemon called out. He watched Cody walk up to Jax. "Wait, Cody!"

"Tell me you're still on our side," Cody asked Jax while raising his Blade of Humility to his face.

"Always the philosophical type, Cody. Maybe we are, maybe we aren't," Jax looked him dead in the eyes.

"I want to believe you," Cody gritted as he lifted his blade back to strike Jax with.

Valkyrimon quickly intercepted Sonja with _**Aurvandil's Arrow**_. Never one to miss, the Mega knocked Sonja back.

"Kari! Are you ok?!" Yolei called to her friend.

"I am now…" Celesta X nodded to her. She turned to Sonja. "But, I'd be better if my full powers weren't sealed. I'd quickly end this if that were the case."

Sonja looked between Valkyrimon and Celesta X. The Artificial flew ahead attacking theme head-on. She caught Valkyrimon with a punch and knocked him away. Celesta X came into blows with Sonja again. The Bearer of Light shot a _**Holy Beam**_ straight into Sonja's chest and blasted her down. Sonja crashed near Ultima X.

"Babe!" Ultima X cried out as he ran over to her.

"Davis…" Sonja muttered as she seized Ultima X and jerked him forward. "Forgive me." She pulled Ultima X close and gut punched him hard. As he doubled over in pain, she leaned into his ear whispering something and then let him drop to the floor.

"DAVIS!" The other Digidestined shouted in unison.

"Enough! Finish it now!" Miranda demanded as she beckoned BlackWarGreymon to attack.

Taking to the air, BlackWarGreymon amassed a giant red glowing ball. The Digidestined instinctively recognized the _**Terra Destroyer**_ , which had enough power to leave devastation in its path.

"MOVE!" WarAngemon shouted as he went to collect Ultima X, but _**Terra Destroyer**_ slammed hard into the ground and exploded, unleashing a greater degree of force that wiped out an entire vicinity.

 **(End theme)**

As the destructive force subsided, the debris smoke cleared. In the wake of the explosion, the entire Digidestined team was left lying unconscious. Jax and Sonja floated away having escaped BlackWarGreymon's attack.

"Damn, that was going overboard!" Jax exclaimed.

"You didn't have to intervene on our behalf!" Sonja berated BlackWarGreymon.

"I ordered him, too," Miranda addressed the Artificial twins. "He finished what you started, but don't worry they're not dead…" She chuckled evilly in thought. _Yet._ "And I've made certain to enhance BlackWarGreymon's strength compared to the original. Thus, his Terra Destroyer should significantly be more destructive." She looked down at Ultima X, who stirred.

"Sonja… why…?" Ultima X weakly muttered, slowly looking up at his girlfriend. He fell and seemingly lost consciousness.

"Davis!" Sonja reached for him, but Miranda stopped her.

"He and his friends are just unconscious. Like I said, don't worry," Miranda smirked.

"I'm sorry…" Sonja apologized to Davis and his team.

"Are you satisfied now, Miranda?" Jax turned to her direction.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Fearsome Foe**_ **)**

"Heheheh, he looks so… _delicious_ ," Miranda giggled crazily. She shot a crazed glance over Ultima X. As she reached for Ultima X, Sonja blocked her way.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get away from him!" Sonja snapped.

"Miranda, stop!" BlackWarGreymon intercepted her, cutting her completely off from Ultima X. "You have to resist. Use your strength to suppress your urge!"

"Shut up… shut up… _**SHUT UP! LET ME FEED! GET OUT OF MY WAY!**_ " Miranda screamed as she broke her mental capacity. In conjunction with her broken state, the red energy waves resurfaced, but now came with a black aura that wisped out of her. Electrical surges came shooting out and surging through her aura. The aura indicted something sinister. Something _abhorrent_ underneath the surface.

"No! Jax, I need help!" BlackWarGreymon pleaded.

"You took out Davis' friends by yourself! And you need me to restrain her?!"

"I didn't give my all! I held back with the knowledge they're your friends! And besides, her power completely eclipses mine!"

"You stay out of my way!" Miranda snapped at Jax. "Or, I'll be forced to feed on you, too!"

"She wants to eat us?! Has she gone mad?!" Jax asked, readily holding his ground as Miranda's dark waves pushed against him and Sonja.

 _Maybe it's too late to save… no!_ BlackWarGreymon quickly turned to Sonja. "You need to link up with Miranda now!"

"What?! Is that possible?!" Jax queried.

"Theoretically it should! Sonja, you need to restrain Miranda!"

Heeding BlackWarGreymon's pleas, Sonja glanced over Ultima X and the others. She closed her eyes and forged a mental link with Miranda.

xxxxx

As she entered Miranda's subconsciousness, she saw Miranda cowering with an ominous dark shadow of herself creeping behind her. The shadow had red eyes of malevolence and a sadist's smile. The sinister figure laughed while Miranda cried and pleaded.

" _ **Heheheh! Hahaha! Give into your urges!**_ "

Just then, Miranda sensed a new presence enter the mind space. She looked up and looked up confusedly. The shadow continued to taunt her.

"Who's there?! Huh, wait. Are you…?"

" _ **Ah, do you really intend to stop me?! How adorable! Good luck with that sweetie, but it's only a matter of time before she completely loses herself to me!**_ "

Miranda quickly closed her eyes and focused, channeling her positive energy to suppress the shadow behind her. She calmly opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you. I think I can manage now."

xxxxx

Having settled herself, Miranda fell unconscious. As she fell, Sonja reopened her eyes after vacating Miranda's mind.

 **(End theme)**

"Thank goodness, that should settle her down," Sonja muttered. "You're not going to believe what I saw in there."

"What did you see in her mind?" Jax asked her.

"...I can't explain, but it's really unsettling…" Sonja then noticed the Digidestined were gone. "Wait, where's Davis, Kari, TK, and the others?!"

"Relax, me and BlackWarGreymon took them at a safe place," Jax reassured her. "While you were still inside her mind, I convinced the big guy to help me take them far away from here. Besides, one of their friends will come and find them."

"Oh, thank god," Sonja sighed with relief.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to stop Miranda without you two," BlackWarGreymon expressed gratitude to the twins.

"Look, whatever I saw inside her mind, it creeped me out. BlackWarGreymon, you know something about this," Sonja addressed him. "You have explaining to do."

After picking up Miranda, BlackWarGreymon motioned for them to follow him.

"You're right. It's time I do explain what you may have possibly seen."

As BlackWarGreymon glided into the air, Jax patted Sonja's shoulder.

"Relax, Davis and his friends will wake up. Besides, didn't you and Davis just plan this out already?"

Sonja smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad our 'fight' was convincing enough. Davis will fill in the blanks for the others."

"Now, let's see what the big guy has to tell us."

The Artificial twins flew up and followed BlackWarGreymon off File Island.

xxxxx

 _ **File Island/Toy Town**_

Davis stirred and opened his eyes. He saw the faces of a some toy soldiers poking their rifles at him.

"Davis!" TK called out from the opposite side.

Davis awoke to the sound of footsteps coming his way. He saw Veemon already awake and sitting next to him.

"Hey, Davish! Feeling ok, buddy?"

"I would if these little soldiers put their guns away," Davis remarked as the other Digidestined approached him.

"Davis, you're ok!" Kari cried out.

"Can you believe what Sonja did?! She and her brother just turned their backs on us!" Yolei chastised them.

"Who knew they'd slip back to being bad delinquents again?" Cody dissuaded the twins.

"This is bad, Davis. Somehow Miranda's gotten a hold on them. We have more than her and BlackWarGreymon to worry about now," Ken said. Then, he noticed Davis chuckling. "Davis?"

"What's so funny? I'm lost," TK scratched his head.

"It's Davis. Who knows what goes in that empty head of his," Yolei shrugged.

"Heheheh! Hahah!" Davis laughed. "Oh man, our plan worked! Even that crazy lady didn't see it coming!"

" _ **HUH?!**_ " The Digidestined exclaimed in unison.

"Now, I'm totally lost," Patamon remarked.

"Looks like Sonja and her brother aren't at all in league with that woman and BlackWarGreymon," Gatomon clarified.

"Yep! Sonja and Jax are spying on our behalf! They're still on our side!" Davis declared.

"Yeah, I listened to their whole conversation, too!" Veemon nodded.

"Lucky you," Wormmon grumbled.

"That's great! I'm very relieved Sonja and Jax haven't turned against us," Kari replied.

"I can't believe I almost doubted them" Yolei dismissed her own judgmental character.

"Yeah, I know what it's like being used by evil," Ken said.

"But, you were totally influenced by darkness, Ken. Sonja and Jax aren't," TK pointed out.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Towards Hope**_ **)**

The Bearer of Kindness nodded. "Yeah, that's a good point. Nonetheless, I'm pleased we have those two pulling an inside job for us. Now, we'll have a better shot of finding this computer that's suppressing our powers and destroy it."

"Not to mention what kind of untold damage this computer may have on the two worlds," Cody said.

"Doesn't this computer remind you of the Control Spires? I wonder their sources are being used to power up this computer?" Yolei deduced.

"That's a good possibility, Yolei," Ken pointed out. "After all, Datamon 'borrowed' the left over Control Spires to create Artificial Digimon to fight us. And that was before we ever found out Datamon was even alive and building Artificials."

"He was already hard at work building machines for us to fight with," TK stated. "But, Datamon's long gone. Miranda's now handling his network and is the lynchpin connecting HYDRA with the Dark Network."

"HYDRA and the Dark Network. That's an unholy alliance if I've ever seen one," Cody said.

"How about instead of us debating who's running this Dark HYDRA Network or whatever, we go and tell the others about what we've found out?" Davis said. "We can leave Sonja and her bro to continue doing their thing."

"Good idea. We should tell Izzy, Yamaki, Maki, and the others what we've found out," TK suggested to the team.

"No questions asked," Ken added. "They deserve to know."

"All right then, let's head back and get rested, everyone," Kari said. "We've got a long fight coming up."

"I do wonder about that creepy aura Miranda gave off. That scared the crap out of me," Yolei reflected to Miranda's malignant power surfacing.

"Don't remind me," Gatomon shuddered.

"Yeah, that did disturb me," the Bearer of Light whispered. "I can ask Homeostasis what it could be when we get back."

As everyone headed for the nearest Digiport, Davis turned to the sky and smiled.

"We're coming back later, babe. Be careful." He convened with his team and teleported through a Digiport screen.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Laboratory Base**_

Jax and Sonja walked into a laboratory room full of capsules, crates, and boxes. They spotted BlackWarGreymon waiting for them.

"I had no idea this place existed," Jax meticulously scanned the facility.

"These labs exist all over the Digital World and there's quite a few on Earth," BlackWarGreymon informed them. "Even I don't know how many there are."

"Where's Miranda?" asked Sonja.

"She's resting in another room. She should wake up soon."

"I see."

"So, tell us who Miranda is."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Shady Scheme**_ **)**

BlackWarGreymon sat down. "She's an Artificial born from the cells of countless Digimon, warriors, and brilliant researchers. Her power exceeds even Virus."

Hearing this, Jax felt disturbed. "Stronger than Virus? That's crazy to think about."

"Virus got stronger by fighting with the likes of Taichi and his friends. He was programmed to absorb you two in order to achieve his Perfect form. Virus became stronger than the one in this time. However, Miranda's different She already has more latent potential than Virus ever possessed." BlackWarGreymon explained. "And her most terrifying quality is her urge to feed. She powers herself up endlessly by feeding on others. She's already consumed thousands of variant Digimon by now. Those DigiHybrids we've been hunting? They were made for the sole purpose to feed her."

"Damn, she's an even bigger monster than Virus?" Jax became flabbergasted.

"You call her a 'monster'. That's putting it mildly. Why does she need to feed the energy from different creatures anyway?" Sonja asked the dark-armored behemoth.

"This is just my presumption, but I believe some of Miranda's cells may be going berserk. Her urge to feed takes on a persona that clashes with her true nature. That's how unstable these cells are becoming."

"What do you mean? Does she have another persona lurking inside her?" Jax asked. "Wait, Sonja, you mentioned you saw something else inside her mind?"

"Yeah, that must've been it!"

"It's constantly trying to surface and she's desperately been pushing it back down," BlackWarGreymon plainly stated. "So, why would you work with someone extremely dangerous?"

"She created me based on the original BlackWarGreymon's design after collecting a remnant of his data. I was made solely to stop her from falling into insanity."

"Oh yeah, that sounds like the BW we knew. He was an obedient one even when his creator was a total nutcase. Thankfully he's reincarnated and can make his own decisions now." Sonja scoffed, rolling her eyes. "But, I get this feeling you aren't just working with Miranda because she ordered you to." She got an no response.

"Man, the silent treatment again. You're just like the old BW, but of course you're not _our_ BW, you copycat."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll eventually explain the rest. We can bug him later," Sonja consoled her brother. "Is there any way we can suppress her urge to feed? We can start there."

"Well, that is partly why we built the link system, which you used on Miranda, Sonja. Datamon created link systems for Artificials like ourselves, but we never had the chance to use them. Miranda used hers to control herself."

"So, al she has to do is link up and that's it?" Sonja asked.

"I don't know the full details, but she did mention to you linking up is like rewriting one's mind. You awoke with a different persona, Sonja. Then, you alternated and regained self awareness using your link system."

"Right, I get it. It's like a control system. A mechanism that prevents someone from rebelling. That could be what Datamon's remote control was meant for to manipulated our link systems, suppressing our rebellious natures and replacing them with a obedient doll personalities."

"Datamon severely overlooked the fact that maintaining a link was harder than he originally conceived. Even if a link is successful, most digitized souls return to their bodies in less than a minute. However, in Sonja's case, it's strange her digitized soul has managed to maintain a link for so long."

"You don't think Miranda intended to try utilizing my digitized soul?" Sonja wondered.

"It wouldn't shock me," BlackWarGreymon stated. "I apologize for keeping you two out of the dark for so long. Sonja, the potency of your link is crucial to suppress Miranda's dark side. Please, I need you to continue to lend us your strength."

 **(End theme)**

Sonja was hesitant to answer. She had Davis and his friends on her mind. This meant she and her brother would have to continue their inside jobs a while longer.

"So, no to breaking the link until we beat those clones and capture those dinos?" Jax asked. "Either way, our goal stays the same."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Desperate Plan**_ **)**

"If Miranda's urge to feed continues festering and grows, you two won't be able to defeat her as you are now," BlackWarGreymon informed them. "We need you two to get stronger."

"Well, at least we'll be getting our hands dirty."

"One more thing, are you two affiliated with SHIELD or HYDRA?" Sonja queried.

"The Dark HYDRA Network is simply a means to Miranda's end. Whether it rises or falls matters not to her. She'd want nothing more than distance herself from Datamon's past history and anything to do with HYDRA. Suppressing her hunger is more crucial."

"Just as long as we're not directly involved with HYDRA business, we're good," Jax said.

"We'll be altering our next course into Earth," BlackWarGreymon addressed the twins. "Several clones have surfaced there. We must intercept and destroy them before Dark HYDRA Network forces collect them."

"Understood," Sonja sighed. _I hope you can hold up a little longer, Davis. This might take a little while longer._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Hunt for BlackWarGreymon**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** There. Chapter went a little longer than the last, but a few bits and the last scene were taken from FighterZ cut scenes. I tweaked some dialogue here and there.

The base infiltration and rescue mission was a success. The Chosen and Marvel heroes then help take down more Dark HYDRA Network guys. This won't be the last of the Marvel characters. More on that in a minute.

Miranda's having the twins take out some clones and collect DigiHybrid dinosaurs to keep someone's hunger in check.

Davis and co. confront Sonja and Jax. There's a misunderstanding. Sonja fills Davis in and passes the message onto the others. Miranda goes nuts and almost lets the other side surface. Thankfully, that wasn't to be.

Now it turns out there's a computer left by Datamon acting like a Control Spire and capping high level energies. So pretty much any lifeform with above Ascendant 1-level powers will have their strength cut down. In Kari's case, Level 2/Amazing Grace, Mystic, and Holy Mode is out of reach for the time being. Special techniques like the Meta-Fusion are still applicable, but in the case of a merger, a fusion fighter's power is still hampered by these waves. So, this would better explain why Celesta X was easily taken down by BlackWarGreymon's attack, otherwise she'd wreck him and Miranda in her higher forms.

What will next chapter cover? Well, following BlackWarGreymon's whereabouts. We'll see what the other Chosen and Shu's group are up to. Max, BW, and the D3s will finally see some action. Max and BW will especially confront BlackWarGreymon. And more Marvel hero appearances in the form of a certain angry green man, who may cross in BlackWarGreymon and company's path.

That's about all for this chapter. Next time, the hunt for BlackWarGreymon and some clones is on. Don't be shy and send a review. Until then, see ya!


	42. The Hunt for BlackWarGreymon

**A/N:** Didn't have to wait for the the newest chapter this time. This arc will last about a few more chapters. Hopefully at the rate I'm going, I'll be done in May.

We're just about halfway through this arc anyway. So, let's keep this going.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act V: Dark HYDRA Network  
**_ _ **Chapter XLII: The Hunt for BlackWarGreymon**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Laboratory Base**_

Miranda stirred in her sleeping chamber. She cried herself to sleep, seemingly struggling with something attacking her in her dream.

"No… No! Get back!" She cried out. " _ **GET BACK NOW!**_ " She screamed and kicked the glass of her chamber off its hinges. She awoke screaming and panting hard. Her face and eyes contorted with fear. "...that was just a dream?"

"It is. Are you ok, Miranda?" BlackWarGreymon asked as he approached her chamber bed.

"BlackWarGreymon…?" Miranda turned to him wide-eyed and panted. She let out a deep breath and quickly put on a cool exterior. "I'm fine now you're here."

"I won't let anything happen to you, Miranda. You programmed me to…"

"Protect me, I know, but we haven't much time to worry about my condition," Miranda said, propping herself out of bed. She stepped out wearing next to nothing, except a red and blue one piece swimsuit-like attire made out of latex fabric.

Miranda entered a room to get dressed. She finished and came out wearing her lab coat again and a new pair of clothes underneath.

"Shall we get going, BlackWarGreymon?"

"Yes, Jax and Sonja are waiting for us in the other room. They're ready to find and eliminate the remaining clones."

"Excellent, let's make haste then," she nodded to the black-armored giant. She paused and felt a sharp pain in her head.

BlackWarGreymon noticed her abnormal behavior. "Miranda, perhaps you should let me led the operation? You go and rest."

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, I must be there to collect the DigiHybrids. I've collected plenty for me to reformat their data and turn them back to normal," Miranda said. "The Dark HYDRA Network must be aborted at all costs." She picked up some capsules and stormed out of the room. "Are you coming, BlackWarGreymon?"

"Of course," he nodded and followed behind her.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Desperate Plan**_ **)**

Jax and Sonja saw Miranda and BlackWarGreymon walk up to them. The twins were already raring to go and eliminate the remaining clones.

"Are we set?" Jax asked them.

"Yes, and thank you for being patient with me. I needed to sleep it off," Miranda openly apologized to the twins.

"Well, we had time to kill and plan out how to deal with those clones. So, it wasn't a total waste of time," Sonja shrugged. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, Sonja. C'mon, let's get this over with." Miranda walked by the twins without looking them in the eyes.

Jax and Sonja briefly looked at each other before following her and BlackWarGreymon out.

BlackWarGreymon keenly monitored Miranda's behavioral patterns. _Please, keep it together and suppress your urges as best you can, Miranda. Just a while longer and we can let these two return to their lives._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)/8:45 AM**_

The next morning, the New Digidestined and their Digimon returned to report back to Fury, Izzy, Yamaki, Maki, and Daigo. Iron Man, War Machine, and Black Widow was also present in the meeting room.

"And that's our account," TK reported to Izzy and the heads in charge.

"Hmm, so Jax and Sonja are being our eyes and ears while cooperating with Miranda," Izzy noted all the new information he was given. "This contradicts my earlier belief that Jax and Sonja were reprogrammed by Miranda and turned loose against us."

"And some of y'all had doubts they'd turn against us?" Davis grinned. "I told y'all my babe would never betray us! She's too independent to let some nutjobs control her!"

"Or, in this case, nut job with a knock out body. She's a looker I tell ya," Veemon referred to Miranda.

Gatomon hissed. "Ugh, we didn't need to hear that, Veemon."

"Though, we were right that this BlackWarGreymon was a fake, Izzy," Tentomon added.

"Yeah, and if Miranda was able to build a BlackWarGreymon presumably based on BW"s data, then these clones of our friends that've been popping up on radar are her doing," the Bearer of Knowledge pointed out.

"What I don't get is why she'd want to destroy her own creations?" Yolei wondered.

"Perhaps they became too flawed?" Cody speculated.

"Perhaps, but we won't know until we ask her ourselves," Ken said.

"Good luck with that. She won't just spill the beans that easily," Kari remarked.

" _Well, we at SHIELD have ways to make criminals talk,_ " Fury stated. " _Is that right, Romanoff?_ "

Black Widow shrugged. "Unless you want me getting captured by that freak again?"

Iron Man sardonically remarked at Widow's expense. "You getting captured again? I'd like to see that happen."

Irked by Tony's remark, Widow took a taser out and flashed it his face. He backed off, trying to stay on the former assassin's good side.

"Agent Romanoff, we'd be happy if you'd continue helping us track down anymore HYDRA soldiers still left in this city," Yamaki said. "Even if our friends here take down Miranda and her subjects, HYDRA's presence will still loom."

"It's what I'm here for."

Maki offered. "I'd be happy to help locating potential HYDRA networks."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Conversation (Capsule Corporation)**_ **)**

"So, while we take care of the small fries, the Chosen will be still working to take down the Dark HYDRA Network camps," Daigo stated.

"And so far our teams have been doing a pretty prodigious job," Izzy said. "One team consisting of Sora, Mimi, Joe, and their Digimon have taken down two Dark HYDRA Network camps in the Digital World." He showed his laptop, which displayed Phoenixmon and Rosemon destroying a Dark HYDRA Network airbases. Another screen showed Plesiomon sink several Dark HYDRA Network naval ships.

Sora appeared on the screen and communicated. " _We just got done taking out their airbases, Izzy! That'll cut them off from sending supplies to their land bases!_ "

Mimi then bumped into Sora and flashed two 'V's with her hands. " _Yeah! Victory for us, guys! Go team!_ "

Joe appeared on another small screen. " _There's still quite a bit ships left, but we're on our way to taking the rest down._ "

" _We've sunk their battleships!_ " Plesiomon roared in the background.

The New Digidestined and their Digimon nearly facepalmed at Plesiomon's attempt at humor.

Another screen displayed BanchoLeomon, Sheila, and the Bantyo Team completely neutralize a Dark HYDRA Network ground base.

BanchoLeomon contacted Izzy. " _We've dismantled a Dark Network base on our end. We're good to go taking down another._ "

" _Piece of cake!_ " Sheila chimed in.

"You guys will need to tail Miranda," Izzy instructed the New Digidestined. "We've just located her and BlackWarGreymon's positions, but they're moving awfully fast."

"Looks like they're not wasting any time looking for the remaining clones," TK observed the beacon icons shaped like Miranda and BlackWarGreymon's heads.

"Wherever they're going, Sonja and her brother are, too," Davis frowned. "That's it! Let's track them down!"

"But, we must be careful, Davis," Ken reminded him. "Remember, those waves from that machine Miranda alluded to have drastically cut our Ascendant powers down to what they were before. We have to be smart and not try take them on. Miranda's our biggest threat."

"He's right, Davis," Yolei nodded. "Now's not the time to get bullheaded over this situation."

"I know. I just want Sonja back and her brother to see his girl again."

Just then, the doors opened behind the New Digidestined. Much to their surprise, Meiko Mochizuki walked in carrying Meicoomon.

"Oh, it's you! Meiko!" Kari addressed the dark-haired young woman with glasses.

"Please, if I may, I'd like to know if there's anyway I can help?" Meiko asked the New Digidestined. "I know Jax is out there being used by those bad people."

"Well, first off, he's fine. He's working as our eyes and ears while he's infiltrating Miranda's activity," TK informed Meiko.

"I see, but still… Meicoomon's been worried and she hopes Jax will be back so we can return to the animal reservations."

Iron Man shook his head. "We understand, but aren't my Iron Man Legion been handling the poachers?"

"Yes, and they've been doing an outstanding job driving away those horrible poachers, but… I just want Jax back home. That's all."

Hearing this, Davis approached Meiko and patted her shoulder. "Hey, I know how you feel. You want Jax back. I want his sis back. Sonja's my babe. We just need to hang in there a little longer until all this blows over."

"Really?" Meiko blinked, wiping her tears.

"That's a man promise!" Davis openly vowed as he flashed her a thumbs up.

"Well, ok then! But, Meicoomon and I still would like to help you if it's possible," Meiko once again offered her services.

"You'll be helping us by staying here. We can handle it from here, Meiko," TK reassured her.

"Ok then."

"All right, Izzy. I think we're all set," Kari approached him. "Just tell us where they're moving towards now."

"Right. They're heading for Digital City on the Directory Continent! You guys might want to get there on the double!" Izzy quickly instructed the group. He opened a Digiport in his laptop.

The New Digidestined whipped out their D3s and pointed them toward the sky.

"Directory Continent, here we come! Digiport Open!" The Bearer of Hope called out as he and the Chosen were pulled right in.

"Wait for me!" Davis called out as he grabbed Veemon and jumped through using his D3.

Sighing, Izzy leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples.

"Man, this has been most exhausting."

" _Be glad you don't work for SHIELD, son._ " Fury chuckled on the jumbo screen.

Tentomon handed a napkin to Izzy to wipe his face. "You haven't gotten any sleep."

"There's no rest for the weary. If Tai, Matt, or Max were here, we'd be done with this," Izzy sighed.

"But, would they make a difference with these crazy waves affecting all of us?" The insect Digimon wondered.

Just then, Tike appeared using _**Instant Movement**_. He brought Keke, Kara, David, and Sam along with him.

"Whoa, talk about fantastic timing!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Max and BW will be on their way, but the least _we_ can do is help take down any remaining Dark HYDRA Network bases," Keke offered.

"The waves might've watered our Ascendant strength down, but we're still strong enough to tear down those bases," Sam said.

"Yeah, let's some cleaning up and kicking some butt, Tike!" David said.

"Oh yeah!" Tike replied.

"Man, are we ever happy to have you guys here," Izzy sighed with relief.

"You look like crap," Kara remarked.

"Lack of sleep, but I'll manage."

"That's not good for you, Izzy," Sam said. "Take a rest."

"Not while you all need me to give you coordinates."

Keke sighed. "Suit yourself, but you're getting lots of sleep after we crash the bad guy's entire network. So, did you just send Davis and the others to deal with Miranda."

"Yeah, but they should be ok."

"Well, we're here if they need the backup," Sam said. "I especially have to worry about Ken and Yolei."

"Yeah, us, too! TK and Kari don't have the full strengths to fight that Miranda bitch!" Tike said. "But, David and I can still do our fusion!"

"Right! Hey, is Davis doing ok?" David asked Izzy.

"Yeah, in fact, he's making sure Sonja and Jax are doing their parts."

Keke smiled. "That's good. I'm glad those two are still with us."

"All right, I'm about to send you guys to the nearest enemy base in the Digital World," Izzy informed the D3s.

"Good, we could use the warm-up," Kara popped her knuckles.

"Wherever you send us, it doesn't matter to us," Sam said.

"All right, how does Rail Town sound?"

The D3s nodded in unison.

"Great, I'll open the Digiport for you all."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Rail Town**_

 **(Cue Persona 4 OST -** _ **Castle**_ **)**

The D3s wasted no time taking down the entire Dark HYDRA Network base of this vicinity. Despite their sheer numbers and transports, the Ascendants effortlessly crushed their forces. Numerous HYDRA soldiers and Dark Network Digimon were placed in stasis chambers.

Sam dusted his hand. "That should do it. These chambers I helped build should contain them."

"Great, and there's probably still a few more bases left we need to crash," Keke said.

"We did great work here, Daike!" Kara said as the Meta-Fused child sat on a pile of wrecked Dark HYDRA Network machines.

"Eh, wake me when we get to fight some worthy guys," Daike yawned, stretching both arms forward.

"We'll let TK, Kari, and the others worry about finding BlackWarGreymon and Miranda," Keke said.

"If they're not too careful, they might need our help."

"It'll be ok, Sam. Max and BW should be coming anytime," Keke reassured him. "Now, let's find and wipe out their remaining bases."

"Right!" The D3s shouted in unison.

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Directory Continent/Digital City**_

Upon taking down a Zordiark X and Sam clones, Jax and Sonja blasted them away. They turned their attention over to Miranda, who just collected another DigiHybrid. BlackWarGreymon quickly knocked the beast out. It was a mammalian beast hybrid rather than another dinosaur. This beast has the combined features of a Gazimon's face, a Monochromon's base body, the spiked back fins of a Gizamon, and the horns of a Rhinomon.

"That clears the last of those annoying clones," Jax confirmed their kills.

"Good, I've collected the DigiHybrid. Now, this one I can't seem to identify, but it interestingly has the features of four different Digimon. You see…" Before Miranda can finish, Sonja cut her off.

"That's nice, but we don't have time for scientific stuff. We need to get rid of more clones. The sooner the better," Sonja promptly stated.

"Y-Yes, you're right," Miranda sealed the beast in a capsule. "I'm ready."

As the four left, a portal opened up and released the new Digidestined. However, by the time they came out, it was too late. They noted the signs of a battle, including damaged roads.

"Aww man! We just missed them!" Davis snarled in frustration.

"And since they're Artificials, we can detect their energy signals," Ken nodded dismissively.

TK contacted Izzy with his D3. "They just left. We'll need to you to pinpoint their next destination."

" _Will do, TK! I'm tracking them right now!_ "

"So, in the meantime, we check the area and see if anyone can tell us what direction they took," Kari instructed the team.

With that, the Chosen asked for the locals about the Artificials and the exact way they departed toward. Cody was able to get an eyewitness to tell him which direction the Artificials went to.

"Guys, they headed southeast from here!" Cody communicated through his D3.

"Good, we'll get some idea where they're going," Armadillomon said.

The Chosen reconvened and arrived at the southeast vicinity of Digital City. Davis evolved Veemon into Imperialdramon. They hopped on Imperialdramon and flew across the Digital World.

Izzy's voice chimed in out of TK's D3. " _Ok, I've found their exact location! Go to Wild West Town!_ "

"Oh that place sure takes me back," Yolei groaned.

"You heard him, Imperialdramon! Wild West Town on the double!" Davis yelled out.

With that, Imperialdramon zipped right over toward that specific location.

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Wild West Town**_

BlackWarGreymon spun around, hitting a DigiHybrid with a _**Black Tornado**_. Managing not to kill the creature, the black-clad Mega knocked the DigiHybrid out. Miranda walked over to collect the bat-like creature with scorpion's features, including a stinger and several appendages.

"This is Scorpipismon, a cross fusion between Scorpiomon and Pipismon. Thankfully, we stopped this creature before it did severe damage to this town," Miranda said as she sealed the creature in a capsule.

Meanwhile, Jax and Sonja finished off Phoenixmon and Rosemon clones.

"I really feel bad having to kill Sora's partner even if it wasn't really hers," Sonja muttered, walking away from the remains of the slain clone.

"Don't be. Sora and Biyomon would've been thanked you for it," Jax assured her.

"We're done here," Miranda said as she pulled out a device and opened a portal into Earth. "Come. There's clones we need to eliminate on the other side, too."

"Ready, sis?"

"Let's do this."

With that, the Artificials stepped through the portal as it closed behind them.

By the time Imperialdramon reached the vicinity, it was too late. The New Digidestined and their Digimon were greeted by Starmon and Deputymon, who told them all they've witnessed.

"A couple of hoodlums came in and took down some monsters that terrorized this here town!" Deputymon informed the New Digidestined.

"Things coulda gone plain loco if not for those hoodlums. Praise them," Starmon nodded.

"Did these 'hoodlums' as you described come with a big tall and black WarGreymon-looking Digimon?" TK asked the sheriff and his deputy. He then showed him a picture of BlackWarGreymon through his D3.

"Yeah! Big, tall, and scary, too! But, he saved our town, too!" Deputymon pointed to BlackWarGreymon's profile.

"Besides those two hoodlums, he had a pretty lady in a white coat telling us they'd handle those monsters. What a nice and thoughtful lady. Uh huh, wish she given me an ol' kiss," Starmon said, his cheeks blushing and eyes forming into beating hearts.

"Damn it. We just missed them!" Davis cursed, stomping his feet down.

"They could be anywhere in the Digital World by now," Cody said.

" _Actually, they've just crossed over into our world, guys,_ " Izzy spoke through TK's D3.

"Then, we're crossing back over," Kari nodded.

" _Before you do, there'll be plenty of those clones. They've been running amok and Fury wants them eliminated. Can you guys handle them? I'll keep track of BlackWarGreymon and his group._ "

Hearing this, Davis almost wanted to curse again.

"It'll be ok, Davis. We'll catch up to them later," Imperialdramon reassured him.

"Yeah, let's take our frustrations out on these clones," Ken convinced Davis to vent his anger on the clones.

"All right, let's take down those clones!" Davis declared. _And then we're coming for you, babe!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Ice-Snow Area**_

BanchoLeomon rushed at a Mammothmon and knocked it over with a quick and single _**Flash Bancho Punch**_. The Troopmon and HYDRA soldiers riding the beast fell off. Sheila unleashed psychic threads, ensnaring her victims in her trap.

"That should take care of them," BanchoLeomon muttered.

"Where do you want them?" Sheila asked.

"Do what you want. Just don't kill them. We need answers"

"You won't get us to talk!" A HYDRA soldier protested, to which Sheila grabbed him by his collar.

"Wanna change your mind now?" Sheila slyly smirked, staring the enemy soldier dead in the eyes.

"Hail Hydra…" He clenched his teeth and bit into something. He quickly frothed at the mouth as he killed himself, concealing the secrets behind their organization.

It wasn't long as most of the other HYDRA soldiers performed the same suicidal tactic. However, BanchoLeomon managed to stop one and made him spit out the cyanide capsule. He lifted the HYDRA soldier with one hand and growled intensely.

"Don't even try," the Bancho leader snarled. "Now, tell us if the mastermind behind this alliance is this woman." He opened a orb, which projected a visual of Miranda.

The HYDRA soldier became visibly shook and nodded. "Yeah, that's her… don't be fooled by her harmless appearance… she… augh! _ **AUGH!**_ " He screamed in pain something triggered and electrocuted his brain. "Hail… Hydra!" He sputtered his last words as he died.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **Scariness**_ **)**

"Geez, either Miranda went to great lengths to make sure no one talks or HYDRA has one messed up system," Sheila was taken aback by the extreme measures.

"I'd say both, but it's too late they've already confirmed out suspicions," BanchoLeomon dropped the now dead HYDRA soldier. "I wish it didn't had to come to this, but it can't be helped."

"What a dead human? He knew what he signed up for," Sheila shrugged. "You can't change them the way you and your friends did for me."

"Still…"

"Forget it, kitty cat. Let's go and check in with the others."

Just then, the other Team Bantyo members raced over to meet with BanchoLeomon and Sheila.

BanchoGolemon knelt before his leader. "We've neglect to report all those HYDRA soldiers offed themselves before we can get any information out of them."

BanchoStingmon added. "I didn't think there'd be humans this hellbent on preventing intel leaks."

BanchoLillymon made an ick face. "It grossed me out. I tell you, this is nuts."

BanchoMamemon addressed the Bancho leader and Sheila. "So, I take it you didn't get anything."

"We did and it's just as we suspected. Miranda is the mastermind behind this unholy alliance," BanchoLeomon confirmed.

Just then, Max's voice telepathically reached Team Bantyo and Sheila.

 _Good job taking down the Dark HYDRA Network bases. Keep at it, because BW and I are heading for Earth right now. We've located Miranda and company's positions._

"Great, but be careful, Max," BanchoLeomon advised him. "With those waves hindering our strengths, we can't fight at our absolute best."

"But, we sure as hell can make up with whatever nifty techniques we've got," Sheila said, alluding to her paralysis threads.

 _Thanks for the concerns, my friends. We'll be fine._ BW's voice could be heard as he chimed in alongside Max.

 _When you're done, be sure and pop into Earth to take care of the clones that are running amok. Hopefully we cross paths._ Max finished his telepathic link.

"Right, we still have some work to do, Team Bantyo! Let's move!" BanchoLeomon rallied his crew.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Continent of Server/Piximon's Home**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Knockout Blow**_ **(1:12 - 1:56))**

With the help of Piximon, Sora & Phoenixmon and Mimi & Rosemon swiftly took down an infantry of various Nightmare Soldiers, Troopmon, and HYDRA soldiers.

Cupping her hands forward, Sora launched fiery blasts to blow away a few HYDRA soldiers. She then summoned her bow and arrows, firing multiple _**Arrows of Love**_ at some Troopmon. Mimi used her Fan of Sincerity to knock away many HYDRA soldiers and Vilemon.

Piximon quickly flew around a many HYDRA soldiers and tied them up with a bow string. He flicked the thing string.

"You boys won't be breaking this! Nope, nope!" Piximon playfully smirked.

"We won't fall to women and pets! Hail Hy-!" The HYDRA soldier got clocked by Mimi before he can finish.

"Hail that! I'm so tired of hearing that stupid phrase!" Mimi vented her disdain.

"I guess you guys don't want to talk?" Sora gave the enemies a heated glare.

Phoenixmon and Rosemon finished taking down a HYDRA transport.

 **(End theme)**

"That takes care of their resources," Phoenixmon said. "Now they can't access and communicate with other posts."

"You won't end the Dark HYDRA Network alliance!" Another HYDRA soldier bit into a cyanide pill. "Our tentacles have firmly become entrenched in this world!" He quickly frothed and kill himself.

The other HYDRA soldiers did the same, causing Sora and Mimi to flinch with disgust.

"Oh god, did they just…?!" Mimi gasped.

"I'm afraid so," Piximon frowned.

"This is just sick," Sora expressed her disgust.

 _I agree, but nothing much can be done for them. They made their choice to join HYDRA._ Max telepathically communicated with Sora and company.

"Max! Have you been able to contact Tai?" Sora directly asked him.

 _They're still on Beerusmon's world…_

"Well, tell them to get their butts down here now!" Mimi yelled out.

"I think you've all been doing well without those two so far," Piximon nodded.

"True, we have," the Bearer of Love realized. "We haven't needed those two to come save us."

 _But, BW and I will be coming. We're going to be closing in on Miranda on Earth._

"They're on Earth already?!" Phoenixmon gets taken aback.

"That's not good," Rosemon remarked.

Mimi added. "But, we still have Jax and Sonja working for us, right?"

 _Yeah, they're still acting as our plants. Seems Miranda gets triggered by hunger similar to D-Reaper._ Max informed them.

"Well, that doesn't sound _too_ bad. Yeah…" Mimi muttered sardonically, but with a dash of concern.

"Whatever you two do, be careful," Sora wished them well.

 _Thanks. Hopefully we meet up soon._ With that, Max ended their telepathic link.

Mimi turned facing Sora's way. "What do you think?"

"They should be ok. Let's just finish up here," The Bearer of Love muttered, not even looking Mimi in the eyes.

"Come, let's at least cover the bodies of these dead men," Piximon threw blankets over the dead HYDRA soldiers. He then sealed the Troopmon and Nightmare Soldiers inside energy cubes.

"Hunger like D-Reaper? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sora dreaded, muttering under her breath.

xxxxx

 _ **Outskirts of Las Vegas, Nevada/United States/6:00 PM (PDT)**_

Somewhere and far off within the southwest United States, a manhunt was underway for the dangerous Gamma monster. However, it has been over 90 days since the last Hulk sighting. The man behind the beast, Dr. Bruce Banner, has been on the move across America's continental to avoid capture at every cost.

Bruce, under guise wearing a blue hoodie and purple jeans, entered a local diner. He looked absolutely exhausted. His eyes were droopy and black circles around his eyes, indicating lack of healthy rest. His face was unshaven. He walked up to the bar and sat next to a large man, who was built and looked like a truck driver.

"What can I get you?" A middle-aged waitress asked Banner.

"Coffee. _Lots_ of coffee," Banner asked as the waitress went to fetch a fresh cup of coffee for him.

The burly man sitting opposite from Banner cut half of a pancake and devoured it. Bruce deeply sighed and glanced over to the man's plate.

"Sorry, but I ain't sharing any."

"I wouldn't even…" Banner turned away, averting eye contact with the large hungry man.

The waitress returned with the coffee and gave it to the waitress. Banner gave handed her a couple of bucks.

"Here, I'll just drink up and leave once I'm done. Keep the change."

The waitress took the few dollars Banner had and headed away. Banner stared into his own reflection through the coffee in his cup. He wore the same glum expression for days.

The man finished eating his pancakes and watched Banner. Banner proceeded to drink down his coffee. After finishing, Banner headed out the door. He paused when something painful triggered his head. He grabbed his head and heard a deep growl inside his mind.

 _No, not now! I can't now! Is there an imminent threat close by?!_ Banner internally communicated with the green monster inside his head.

Flashes of the Hulk's glowing green eyes flared in Bruce's subconsciousness. The monster roared and warned him.

" _ **They're here! They come to get us!**_ "

As his eyes opened, Bruce found the large man standing behind him. Several other dine guests got up from their seats and pulled out their guns.

The large man, standing over 7 feet over Banner, put on spiked brass knuckles.

"Heh, you're coming with us, Dr. Bruce Banner. SHIELD has you surrounded." the man chuckled deeply, peering down at Banner's small stature.

Deeply sighing, Banner backed off. "You don't want to do this."

"Try us, Banner. You're surrounded."

"But, you wouldn't want to make _him_ mad!" Banner yelled out as his eyes turned green.

The disguised SHIELD officers opened fire using tasers to immobilize Banner before he had a chance to 'Hulk' out.

 **(Cue The Incredible Hulk (2008) OST -** _ **Hulk Smash**_ **)**

However, that did what the Hulk wanted. Bruce Banner transformed right away as his clothes ripped away. His frail body bulked out and a green complexion covered him completely. As his clothes tore at the seems, he was left with only his purple pants, which tore and now became purple shorts. The purple shorts was able to fit his now larger frame.

 _ **Boom!**_

The monster busted out of the diner and jumped far off into the distance. He left most of the SHIELD officers laying, but none were thankfully killed. Even the large SHIELD agent was out cold.

After over 90 days, the Hulk was once again on the loose to unleash carnage on those standing in his way.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, not too far from the last Hulk sighting, the Artificial twins, BlackWarGreymon, and Miranda landed at a sight to find the nearest clone. They scanned the wasteland and the mesa laden area.

"Nice work unlocking a lot of your power, sis," Jax acknowledged Sonja's growing strength.

"We've still got some ways to go, but we can get used to fighting like this," she plainly said.

"Your link ratio is also steadily increasing," BlackWarGreymon observed.

Just then, they paused and heard a loud roar coming from their opposite direction. BlackWarGreymon was the first to spot a green mass of muscle and destruction heading their way.

"Move!" BlackWarGreymon charged as he and the other three dodged.

 _ **Boom!**_

The Artificials stood and faced the indestructible force that landed right in the middle of their spot. Jax and Sonja were shocked to see who had just landed in front of them.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Evil**_ **)**

Jax gaped. "Hey, sis, check it out! It's the big green guy!"

Sonja blinked in bewilderment. "The Hulk? Here?!"

BlackWarGreymon quickly guarded Miranda, who poked her head through and recognized the Hulk.

"Dr. Bruce Banner?" Miranda gasped, quickly identifying the monster's profile.

"Wait, you know him?" Sonja asked her.

"Y-Yes, I met Dr. Banner before and during his Gamma radiation testing. I met him long before he turned into… well, the Hulk," Miranda examined Hulk's features. "It seems he hasn't found the cure he's been looking for. I know he went to Dr. Samuel Sterns for a cure, but as we can plainly see that's appeared to be a failure."

"I do recall Hulk fighting some other monster in New York somewhere," Jax said.

"That was an _abomination_ ," Miranda referenced the other monster. "And it was an attempt to create the perfect Super Soldier, but Blonsky had different ideas and coerced Dr. Sterns to give him the formula that turned him into a monster."

The Hulk scanned his onlookers with furious disdain and roared. Jax, Sonja, and BlackWarGreymon took on fighting stances. Each had the individual strength to fight and subdue the green monster, but Miranda had other ideas.

"Wait. Stand down," Miranda demanded and beckoned the three away.

"Are you insane, Miranda? He'll hurt you," BlackWarGreymon pleaded.

"It'll be ok, BlackWarGreymon."

"She's right, big guy," Jax reassured him. "Besides, didn't you say she's more powerful than Virus? She can handle Hulk if she's as strong as you say she is."

"Miranda, we're right here if you need us," Sonja said, eyeing the woman approach the Hulk.

BlackWarGreymon held his ground and cautiously watched Miranda make contact with the Gamma monster.

When Miranda extended to a hand to him, Hulk snorted and backed off.

"It's ok, Dr. Banner. It's me. Dr. Miranda. Don't you remember me?" She tried to reason with him. "I was there in support of your Gamma research. I even met your then-love interest, Betty. I can help. I have equipment that can possibly remove the Gamma that's turned you into this."

Narrowing his eyes, Hulk growled. He looked down at her hand, which was tiny comparable to his giant hand. He backed away having lost trust and faith in others. Miranda softened her features, conveying sympathy for the man turned beast.

"I won't judge what you've become, because in a way, I, too, have a beast inside me. I can relate, Dr. Banner," Miranda said. "Please, let me help."

As she walked up to Hulk, Miranda still reached for him. Hulk continued backing away.

The voice of Banner pleaded to the monster. " _Let her help you, Hulk! Please, she can help us!_ "

"Augh!" Hulk roared. "But, she have monster inside her!"

As Hulk turned to Miranda, he stomped toward her.

"Hulk save you from monster!" The green behemoth seemed to recognize the other persona hidden like a shadow inside Miranda. He reached for Miranda.

"NO!" BlackWarGreymon yelled as he whisked Miranda away from Hulk's reach.

As Hulk turned to attack BlackWarGreymon, Jax and Sonja cut the green monster off from the pass. The Hulk held his ground and faced down the Artificial twins.

"Hulk don't trust the monster in her!" The green beast roared. "Hulk help lady and smash the monster!"

"Monster? What the hell are you blabbering about?" Jax demanded an answer.

"Miranda, what's he talking about?" Sonja asked her. "What monster?"

"Monster responsible for all the bad things happening!" Hulk bellowed, fiercely glaring at Miranda.

"You mean all the things involving HYDRA and the Dark Network?" Sonja wondered as she turned to Miranda. _Jax and I have had our suspicions about Miranda, but now the the light is starting to uncover the truth._ "Miranda. BlackWarGreymon mentioned your urges. Could that be the monster Hulk is referring to?"

Sighing, Miranda regretfully answered. "I...I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Dr. Banner is right."

"It's what she was referring to what happened the other day before she was able to get her urges under control," BlackWarGreymon interjected. "Though, as we speak, Miranda has no recollection of that now."

"I can't explain how and why I even involved myself with HYDRA much less united them with the Dark Network or any of this clone business," Miranda explained. "Traces of my creation still remain… my artificial soul and link system are still here."

"I… I can't believe this," Sonja gasped.

 **(End theme)**

"You no remember anything? You play with Hulk's head?!" Hulk snarled. "Hulk no got time for jokes! Hulk make you remember!" He smashed the ground with his fists, unearthing it and causing an earth shift that rattled the group.

However, the Artificials casually jumped up and landed further back from Hulk's range.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Confrontation**_ **)**

"Let me handle him," Jax volunteered. "He's getting in our way. One blow should suffice."

"Just knock him out and we can move on," Sonja suggested.

"No, let me do it," BlackWarGreymon insisted. "He threatened to harm Miranda. I can't let any harm come to her."

Miranda frowned and tried to confront Hulk, but BlackWarGreymon stopped her.

"Stop! If you fight him, you won't be able to suppress your hunger!" He ordered her back. "You need to escape for now!"

"No, BlackWarGreymon, remember… you promised to stay with me." She looked at him pitifully, causing him to soften his eyes and withdraw.

Miranda casually walked up toward the Hulk. Unable to suppress his anger, Hulk bellowed fiercely and pounded his chest. In response to Hulk's threatening presence, Miranda flexed her power as a reddish pink aura sparked over her.

"What's happening?!" Sonja exclaimed as the reddish pink light enveloped Miranda.

"Looks like she's about to cut loose!" Jax exclaimed.

"She's transforming to her battle form!" BlackWarGreymon shouted.

As the reddish light faded out, Miranda unveiled her transformation. Gone was her lab coat, which got burned away by the intense heat of her aura. Her glasses was gone. Her clothes burned away, too. Before she wore blue and red short dress, black stockings, black elbow length arm sleeves, and red & blue heel boots. She had a very curvaceous figure. In place of her civilian wardrobe, Miranda now wore a black tube top, retaining her black arm sleeves, and gained white baggy pants. Her red and blue heel boots became black and yellow ones. The biggest notable change was her now pink complexion. Her hair became pale pink. Her ears quickly become pointed. She also gained a long pink tail. When she opened her eyes, they were still cool and pale blue.

Miranda's red aura still radiated off her still curvaceous but now pink body. Jax and Sonja were shocked by this transformation. Her form resembled the D-Reaper's evil forms, specifically the Teen-Reaper. They speculated if D-Reaper was one of the entities' whose data was incorporated into Miranda's being.

"I can't believe this…" Sonja was flabbergasted.

Jax was appalled. "She's added that creature's data into her?"

"The D-Reaper's data was the final addition to Miranda's body. She insisted on possessing the D-Reaper's power to make herself stronger than Virus hoped to dream of, but it came at a cost…" BlackWarGreymon dreaded what could possibly become of Miranda and her current situation.

Growling, Hulk confronted Miranda. "So, monster come out to fight."

"I've very terrified of my hunger… about losing control…" Miranda shook her head. "But, I'm more scared seeing… someone I love get hurt or much worse!"

"Hulk smash monster!" Hulk bellowed as he charged at Miranda full head of steam.

The green beast lunged straight at Miranda and punched the earth in front of her. Splitting the earth in two with a single fist, he caused Miranda to fly into the air. Miranda quickly flew up and watched Hulk jump up to seize her. Miranda swerved out of Hulk's reach and kicked the side of Hulk's neck. She sent Hulk plummeting hard on the ground. Miranda landed near Hulk and raised a hand, forging a Ki ball to knock him out.

Just then, Hulk's eyes shot wide open and reawoke. He quickly snatched Miranda's left ankle and effortlessly lifted her like a ragdoll. The Gamma monster roared and swung Miranda around. She threw her far and slammed her into a rock face. Then, coming at her like a freight train, he charged and prepared to ram into her with devastating force. Miranda quickly vanished, letting the behemoth rush headlong through Miranda's after image and the rock face.

With a Thunder Clap, he shattered the debris burying him. He surveyed the area. Miranda was nowhere in plain sight. He looked around in confusion. As he turned to face the Artificials, the beast seethed and roared at their direction.

"Come on, you big freak!" Jax goaded the Hulk, who came running toward them.

"You two stand back!" BlackWarGreymon ordered the twins back. He propelled toward the Hulk and struck him with a swipe with his Dramon Killer claw.

As he snapped around, Hulk went for a punch. BlackWarGreymon parried the Gamma monster's fist. He then caught the green monster with an uppercut and knocked him up.

"I can take him from here, BlackWarGreymon!" Miranda called out as she quickly phased above the Hulk. She launched a Ki ball. She slammed the Ki ball into Hulk as it exploded on impact with the Gamma monster. She and BlackWarGreymon hastily flew away, watching the Hulk getting pulverized by the explosive blast.

 **(End theme)**

As the explosive blast died, Hulk's roars ceased as he collapsed in a heap and fell unconscious. His regenerative ability allowed him to at least survive, but not enough to keep going in the fight.

Both Miranda and BlackWarGreymon descended near Hulk, who stopped stirring but was still breathing.

"She made that easy, but I would've taken him down quicker," Jax remarked.

"At least, she didn't kill him," Sonja said. "Come. Let's see what she intends to do with him."

xxxxx

Upon arriving, Max and BW took cover as they witnessed Miranda taking down Hulk.

"Damn, that didn't take long," BW muttered, watching Miranda bring down the seemingly indestructible Gamma monster.

"No surprise. He might've had the superior physical strength, but Miranda far outclassed him in every other category," Max stated.

Just then, BW pivoted and locked eyes with BlackWarGreymon's way. "Look, Max."

"It's the BlackWarGreymon clone we've been searching for."

"We need to confront him!" BW called out as he flew over past the rock croppings they were hiding behind.

"Wait, BW!" Max called out and flew after him.

xxxxx

After bringing Hulk down, Miranda landed and seemed shakened. Jax, Sonja, and BlackWarGreymon went up to her. As BlackWarGreymon reached for her, a Ki beam exploded between them and cut him off from Miranda.

BlackWarGreymon turned and stared up at BW, who dropped in front of him.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Humiliating Defeat**_ **)**

"It's you… or rather, the original me!" BlackWarGreymon exclaimed, intently glaring at the interloper.

"The one and only," BW furrowed his brows and confronted the black-armored behemoth. "We have much to discuss."

"BW!" Sonja exclaimed. "Are we glad to see you!"

"Yeah, what took you?" Jax asked him.

"No, I must protect Miranda!" BlackWarGreymon roared as he and BW clashed.

BlackWarGreymon threw a right fist that BW caught. The behemoth tried to claw swipe him with his other hand. BW tucked under his Dramon Killer strike and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into the air. BW shot up and fought BlackWarGreymon in aerial battle.

"B...BlackWarGreymon…" Miranda muttered as she felt a sharp pain in her head. "No… no, not now… must bear the hunger… suppress the urge…" She muttered while eyeing Hulk's prone body.

Just then, Max descended in front of Jax and Sonja.

"Hey, we came to get you, but we also need answers," Max said, briefly watching BW going head to head with BlackWarGreymon. "Don't worry, BW won't destroy that clone of his. We just want to know what the hell's been going on."

"Well, apparently, you're looking at the one responsible for the Dark HYDRA Network," Sonja said, turning to Miranda's way. "But, for some reason, she doesn't even remember anything about it."

"And she just beat Hulk senseless," Jax said.

Nodding, Max faced Miranda.

"Be careful, Max. She's dangerous. She's been trying to suppress her urges to feed."

"I know. We've been watching y'all from the Other World," Max replied. "And we know Miranda almost tried to feed on Davis, Kari, TK, and the others. You two have done good playing your parts and monitoring her. We'll take it from here." He folded his arms and called to Miranda. "Hey, you have a lot to answer for, Miranda. Stand up."

Ignoring Max's demand, Miranda walked up to Hulk's body and quivered as if having an anxiety attack.

"Miranda! I know you can hear me!" Max snapped.

As BW punched BlackWarGreymon back, the latter paused and observed Miranda's odd behavioral patterns.

 _No! She's not controlling her urges!_ BlackWarGreymon fearfully thought, scanning rising negative energy from Miranda's vitals.

 **(End theme)**

As her horrified look faded, a twisted smile adorned Miranda's face. Her eyes started darkening and her pupils turned red. She eyed the Hulk as if he were an fine course meal. The Gamma radiation coming from him seduced her hunger urges.

"Heheh, it's feeding time." Miranda muttered in a darkened tone.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Miranda and Adnarim**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Welp, things are about to go south next chapter. The other 'Miranda' looks to be ready to surface and certainly will after the final trigger.

Lots of back and forth with our heroes trying to catch up with Miranda and company. The other characters are finishing off the remaining Dark HYDRA Network. The D3s have come out to play.

The biggest deviation from the original Android 21 arc is the inclusion of the Hulk. Since none of the villains were revived like in the FighterZ game, I opted with the Hulk in place of Virus. Trade one green guy for another, though Hulk does seem like a huge downgrade. On the other hand, if Miranda plans to eat Hulk, Gamma powers are at her disposal. Oops, I think I've just given away a potential spoiler! :O

Just a side note: The Marvel characters that appear from then onward are AU versions of the MCU. In order to make them seem significant and not underpowered, the strength levels of characters like Hulk and Thor are a few notches above their true MCU counterparts. But, they are not as powerful as their Marvel 616 mainstream comic counterparts. Still, as slightly stronger as Hulk (DF-616) is, he was not a match for Majin Miranda. BlackWarGreymon really didn't need to intervene, but he's a nice guy and is Miranda's protector.

Ooh, finally some BW vs. BlackWarGreymon interaction. There'll be a little of that before… well, if you've played Android 21's story arc in FighterZ, you know what happens.

That's all for now. See? I didn't have to make you wait a whole month. Next chapter should be out in a similar pace.

Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	43. Miranda and Adnarim

**A/N:** Now things are about to go south for the Artificials and Miranda.

Watch what happens once Miranda tries to eat the Hulk. Can she do it? And who and what Adnarim?

Only one way to find out. Enjoy the coming feast.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act V: Dark HYDRA Network  
**_ _ **Chapter XLIII: Miranda and Adnarim**_

xxxxx

 _ **Outskirts of Las Vegas, Nevada/United States/6:15 PM (PDT)**_

 **(Cue Persona 4 OST -** _ **Mist**_ **)**

"I must feed now!" Miranda shouted, her tongue hanging out and eyes rolled back. "This Gamma radiation sounds delicious!"

"Damn it! We need to stop her!" Jax exclaimed.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Max called out to Miranda. "You don't know where he's been! Gamma's also something you can just ingest without severe consequences! It could kill you!" He internally told himself. _And that'd probably be for the best for our sake._

"Hold on! Let me try something!" Sonja said as she closed her eyes and forged a link with Miranda. To her surprise, she felt an immense force knock her back. "Ugh!"

"Sis!" Jax called out as he watched Sonja holding her forehead. "What happened?"

"She deflected the link somehow!" Sonja cried out.

"What? So, linking won't work now?!" The other Artificial was taken back by this development.

Pointing her finger toward Hulk, the very tip of Miranda's finger glowed with pink light. She chuckled delightfully and licked her lips.

"Heh heh, you're gonna be so tasty!" Miranda said, preparing to fulfill her gourmet desires.

Meanwhile, BW and BlackWarGreymon landed quick fisticuffs and countered each other's blows. BW ducked every single one of BlackWarGreymon's claw strikes. BlackWarGreymon failed to land a punch and claw slash on his original self. As BlackWarGreymon went for a vertical claw slash, he punched through an after image. BW quickly phased above BlackWarGreymon and punched him hard in the face, cracking the side of his facial helmet. The dark Mega roared and spun himself into a tornado, hitting and knocking BW back with a _**Black Tornado**_.

"I've got you!" BlackWarGreymon snarled and tossed a single-handed _**Terra Destroyer**_.

Seeing the destructive sphere heading his way, BW formed one of his own and threw it. The two _**Terra Destroyers**_ collided with force and triggered an explosion. Said explosion shook the entire vicinity.

"I'm not your enemy!" BW tried reasoning with his copy.

"But, you are posing a threat to Miranda and me! We still have a mission to complete!" BlackWarGreymon retorted. He spun around and went for another _**Black Tornado**_.

As he flew straight at BW, the humanoid warrior narrowly dodged BlackWarGreymon's spinning attack. BW quickly planted a foot to BlackWarGreymon's face. BlackWarGreymon launched a _**Doramon Fire**_ beam. BW cupped his hands and fired off a dark reddish beam. BW's _**Terra Wave**_ collided and pushed against BlackWarGreymon's attack. BW spun himself as he and his beam tore through the dark Mega's beam. BW's beam collided with BlackWarGreymon sent him plummeting to the ground.

Quickly flying down, BW landed where BlackWarGreymon crash landed. The dark Mega picked himself up and removed both of his armored gauntlets. BlackWarGreymon readied a stance and closed his fists.

"I'd rather not continue fighting you, BlackWarGreymon."

BlackWarGreymon narrowed his fierce glare.

Just then, BW noticed Miranda about to fire Hulk with a beam.

"We have more urgent matters, BlackWarGreymon! Look!" BW directed his clone to Miranda.

Turning around, BlackWarGreymon gasped. "Oh no, she can't be allowed… she can't let her hunger take over."

"Hunger?" BW overheard. "How do you mean?"

"If she feeds on the Hulk, the other 'her' will awaken."

"'Other her'?" BW muttered.

"Miranda!" BlackWarGreymon shouted as he flew toward her.

"Wait!" BW went after the dark Mega.

"Heheh, it's snack time!" Miranda cackled as she readied the beam.

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Boom!**_

Intervening at the last possible second, BlackWarGreymon tossed a _**Terra Destroyer**_ that stopped Miranda. However, the attack did little more than annoy her. She peered behind her and saw BlackWarGreymon.

Miranda scowled. "What do you think you're doing, BlackWarGreymon?"

BlackWarGreymon stood his ground and confronted her. As Jax and Sonja tried to intervene, Max stopped them.

"Wait," Max muttered. "Maybe he can stop her. I hope."

"Answer me! What's the meaning of this?!" Miranda yelled out to her protector.

"I'm just… keeping my promise!" BlackWarGreymon reminded her of his protocol.

 **(Cue Persona 4 OST -** _ **Borderline of Madness**_ **)**

Upon seeing her protector attack her, Miranda felt a sense of betrayal. Her eyes and face twisted as she became unhinged. Her distorted mind quickly became overtaken by the other 'her' that BlackWarGreymon alluded to a minute ago.

"Shut up… shut up! Shut up! Shut uuuup! _**SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY WAY!**_ " Miranda snapped. Without hesitation, she raised a hand and forged a dark reddish ball of energy. Destructive energies resonated with this deadly sphere, enough to wipe nearly everyone in the area.

Max blanched. "Oh shit! That energy feels awfully familiar to Teen-Reaper's planet annihilation attack!"

"Except, she's focused hers to attack us with and not the planet! Earth will be fine, but we'll be goners!" BW exclaimed.

"Miranda! Stop!" Sonja cried out, attempting to reason with her.

"You're all in my way!" Miranda shouted as she tossed the sphere toward BlackWarGreymon.

"NO!" BW yelled out as he flew in as he and BlackWarGreymon pushed against Miranda's sphere.

"BW!" Max called out to him.

"Hey, get out of there, BW!" Jax exclaimed.

"What are you doing?! This is my conflict to resolve!" BlackWarGreymon yelled out as he watched BW help assist him push back Miranda's sphere.

"I'm not watching myself die again!" BW exclaimed.

"Die again…" BlackWarGreymon gasped as doubled over, staggering from the devastating blows BW gave him earlier.

"Hey, are you ok?!" BW called out.

"Y-Yes, but this is my conflict… please… go with your friends… I've outlived my purpose," BlackWarGreymon nodded to BW. "You have your friends here that need you."

BW fell silent and watched BlackWarGreymon push against the sphere. The dark Mega's armored gauntlets started cracking and breaking apart. The gauntlets fell off and dissolved into red digitized dust.

"Live your life to its fullest… I admit to you as my superior, original me," BlackWarGreymon respectfully resigned to BW. He turned to Jax and Sonja. "Be there as their friend where they only viewed me as an imposter."

BW's brow unfurrowed and his scowl replaced with a genuine smile. He nodded and removed his hands from the sphere.

"Thank you," BlackWarGreymon watched BW fly over to the side. He then turned and focused on resisting Miranda's sphere.

"BW!" Jax called out as he and Sonja grabbed BW, pulling him away from getting caught between Miranda and BlackWarGreymon's squabble.

"Everyone, I ask you… please, protect Miranda's heart!" BlackWarGreymon bellowed.

Before the Artificials and BW could call out his name, the dark Mega met his fate as the destructive energies enveloped him. A big explosion erupted from where BlackWarGreymon used to be.

"BLACKWARGREYMON!" BW finally called out to his copy, who vanished into the light.

"No, it can't be…" Sonja closed her eyes.

 **(End theme)**

As the explosion died down, a massive smoke cloud shrouded the spot where the dark Mega was before his demise. In the wake of the explosion was a burnt area. Embers came out of the smoke cloud and smoke stirred. There was no traces of BlackWarGreymon anywhere. He was completely wiped out.

 _Farewell, clone me._ BW sank his head, paying respects to his selfless clone.

Miranda let out heavy and frustrated pants. Once she realized what she'd done, her eyes softened and she turned toward the others, who gave her harsh looks.

"What are you doing?! BlackWarGreymon just died for you!" Jax openly chastised her.

"BlackWarGreymon…?" Miranda gasped and turned toward the billowing smoke. She eyed the fire burning the spot where he stood before his demise. She realized what she'd done. "N-No… no… BlackWarGreymon. This can't be." She threw her head back and screamed. " _ **NO!**_ " Her deafening and heart-wrenching screams filled the vicinity. A thicker pink aura exploded off her body and sent immense energies, producing enough power to shake the area.

"Damn! How did it come to this?!" Max gritted as he, BW, and the Artificials braced themselves.

As her screams deepened, Miranda's body lit up and turned pale pink. The raw energies surging off her aura converted the pale pink light into bright white. Everyone else averted their eyes and barely caught Miranda's body being split in two.

As the white light died down, they saw Miranda seemingly still standing. Miranda slowly turned and collapsed. As she fell, another Miranda stepped into view. This other Miranda's eyes darkened. Her eyes were red with tiny black irises. She lips curved into a malevolent grin. Having removed the baggage of the other Miranda, this 'Miranda' was the physical manifestation of her evil, whose only desire was to consume and gain power.

Max and BW held the Artificial twins at bay. They eyed the original Miranda laying face first opposite from the Hulk.

"This isn't good, brother," BW turned to Max.

"I know, this is just like D-Reaper splitting himself all over again. Even worse timing when I can't even turn Ascendant Blue."

Staring at the original Miranda and Hulk, the other Miranda raised both hands and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Phew! I'm feeling soooo much better now!" 'Miranda' let out a gigglish laugh.

The original Miranda sat up and stared at her red-eyed counterpart. "Wh-Who are you?"

"Ugh, don't play dumb with me. Don't you know? You've been trying to suppress me this whole time!"

Miranda gaped. "You don't mean…

"Yes! I'm the best part of you! The other side of you! The hungry one, remember? How sad you don't even have the power to stop me No one can ever stop me!"

"I won't… I won't let you get away!"

"Heheheh, you're such a fool. Do I have to spell it out for you? Listen closely, I've already taken almost all your power. I'm so bad, right?!" 'Miranda' shouted as she effortlessly brushed the original one away with a hand wave.

Miranda was knocked away in front of the Artificial twins.

"Miranda!" Jax called out.

"Just so we're clear, I'm far superior to this weak softie. As a matter of fact, I think I should give myself a new name. How does… Adnarim sound? Yeah, I love it!" The evil half gave herself a new identity to go by, cementing her existence being independent from Miranda's will. "Now, it's snack time…" She turned over to the Hulk.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Devastation**_ **)**

Suddenly, a beam shot her in the face and a fierce lick connected with her chest. Adnarim was barely dazed as Max and BW attacked her. Max was already powered up in Ascendant form. Max and BW were shocked their attacks did nothing to Adnarim. Adnarim smirked as she seized BW's throat and tail whipped Max back. She then threw him to Max. She quickly fired a beam that collided with and sent them flying back.

"No, BW!" Sonja shouted as she ran at and punched Adnarim's face. To her dismay, her punch didn't faze her.

"Now, now, sweetie pie. Why don't you sit down and wait until I've had my fill?" Adnarim smirked as she quickly dropped down and tripped Sonja's feet with a tail whip. She then ensnared Sonja's legs with her tail and tossed her to Jax. "As a matter of fact, why don't you all go to time out?!" She flew at Jax and surprised him by grabbing his face. Moving faster than he anticipated, he then planted him to the ground.

Once making short work of her obstacles, she set her sights on the Hulk, who still hadn't moved after Miranda knocked him out.

"Thank you so much for softening him up, Miranda dear," Adnarim sauntered over to the Hulk's unconscious form. "Don't feel down. All your hard work won't completely go to waste. I'll just be taking over operations and moving forward with the next phase of the Dark HYDRA Network's plans."

"You monster… I hate you!"

"And I love you, too," Adnarim pointed her finger and fired a pink beam at the Hulk.

As a pink light covered the Gamma monster, he shrank and physically converted into a chocolate sprinkled donut. Adnarim snatched the delicious dessert. Both Jax and Sonja watched in horror.

"It can't be…" Jax gritted.

"No! Don't!" Miranda cried out.

It was too late. Adnarim swallowed the donut in one gulp and licked the chocolate stains from her lips. Her face conveyed pure bliss and ecstasy. Her red eyes rolled back. The earth shook beneath her as the raw pink aura flowed and resonated with her. Then, some signs of green Gamma radiation coalesced with her pink aura.

By eating the donut, she absorbed the Hulk into her, allowing her to gain some of his physical attributes. Thanks to the Gamma radiation, her pink complexion turned emerald green. Her hair turned black and green. She gained a few inches in height. She gained muscular features, specifically on her arms, shoulders, and back. Her reddish eyes briefly turned green before turning back to normal. A healthy green aura radiated off her transformed frame.

"Oh yessss! I've never felt soooo good! The Hulk's Gamma power courses through me and it's all mine!" Adnarim boasted, laughing gleefully. She powered up as her Gamma aura shook the area.

"I can't believe she actually absorbed him!" Sonja exclaimed.

"This doesn't make sense! He wasn't even an Artificial! He shouldn't be compatible with her!" Jax yelled.

"My design was modified so I'm able to absorb any being I want and I can gain their power!" Adnarim revealed her design's nature.

"Who really cares about strength?!" Miranda sharply criticized her evil half. "BlackWarGreymon is dead because of you! You're a monster! No matter what it takes, I'll stop you!"

"Heheheh, did you forget, sweetie?! That happened when we were still one!" Adnarim then callously shoved a verbal knife straight into Miranda's heart. "BlackWarGreymon dug his own grave. As will anyone who stands in my way!"

When hearing her protector's name being disparaged, Miranda's mentally snapped and fired a beam at Adnarim. Suffice to say, the blast did nothing. Adnarim responded with a mocking laugh.

 **(End theme)**

"Oh, what a freakin' bore. Is that all you can do? You're even weaker than I expected. What a disappointment."

"No, wait…!"

Adnarim nodded with a lack of interest. "Sorry, but I don't have time to play with you anymore." She eyed Jax and Sonja from the corner of her eye. "First things first, I need to make sure none of you get in my way again." Then, she caught wind of Max and BW blasting through the heap of debris burying them. "Ta ta for now. Catch y'all later!"

With that, Adnarim took to the air laughing. Max and BW quickly fired blasts at her, but she flew off so fast the beams failed to hit their target.

"Damn it, that bitch got away!" BW snarled. "I'm going to get her!"

"Are you two ok?" Max asked the Artificial twins.

"Yeah, but damn what a situation we've gotten ourselves in," Jax remarked.

"I can't believe she ate the Hulk and now she's got his Gamma power," Sonja said.

"Yeah, we saw, but we wanted to surprise attack her before she tried to leave," Max replied. "Absorbing the Hulk didn't so much increase her battle power, but it did grant her Gamma energy. The fact her physical form changed reflected that. Based on what I've seen of the Hulk, his power increases in conjunction with his anger. No doubt we can't rile Adnarim up or her power will increase. With time, she'll grow stronger than all of us combined. That means big trouble for us since our powers are still handicapped."

"But, won't the waves effect her, too?" BW asked Max.

"Possibly, but either way, we have to approach Adnarim cautiously."

 **(Cue Persona 4 OST -** _ **I'll Face Myself**_ **)**

"You're right," Miranda spoke up as everyone turned to her. She stood and stared at the direction her evil self retreated toward. "This is all my fault. Between BlackWarGreymon's death… and the birth of my evil half… if only I'd been mentally stronger… I'd suppress her."

"Look, we understand your pain, but you did all you could," Jax said.

"Yes, I know and since it's my fault I must take responsibility here." She turned facing Max, BW, and the Artificial twins. "I know I have absolutely no right to ask for your help after getting you two wrapped up in this, but I need to link up with you two." She asked Jax and Sonja. "Maybe if I link with either of you two, I'm sure I can tap into whatever power I have left. I need help! Please! Lend me your strength, you two!"

Jax and Sonja exchanged looks before looking away.

"Do you two want to do this?" BW asked them.

"Let them decide," Max said.

Sonja finally smirked, breaking her silence. "Why not?"

Miranda nodded. "Thank you. Give me the strength so I can fight again."

With that, Sonja closed her eyes and linked her mind with Miranda. Miranda received a mental and physical power boost from Sonja.

"Did it work?" Jax asked his twin sister.

"Yeah, I think it did."

"I'm very grateful, you two. Thank you."

Max briefly interjected and confronted Miranda.

"I don't expect you and your friend here to trust me, but…"

"No, we understand. Besides, we've seen something like this before," Max genuinely smiled. "We know it was 'her' calling the shots and forming the Dark HYDRA Network. At this point, though, she probably has no more use of her armies. I could see her actively feeding on them to sustain her growing hunger."

"Yes, which is why we don't have time to waste. We have to hurry and stop her." Miranda turned as she prepared to leave.

"Not alone, you aren't," Max stopped Miranda. "Even with the link Sonja forged with you, you're still nowhere near Adnarim's level."

"I don't think it matters now. Even if we're together, we're still in danger as long as she's out there," Sonja stated. "We need to get her before she get us."

"Thank you all," Miranda smiled. Her face softened as she was touched by earning their trust. "Listen, there's a few labs we've established on Earth. She's likely heading to one of them as we speak. She wants what she fears destroyed."

"What is it?" BW asked her.

"Well, once we catch her, you'll see for yourself," Miranda vaguely said.

"Then, we should get to it then," Jax suggested.

"Right, and I think we ask a few others to join us," Max said. "I'll contact Keke and the others. Tike can use Instant Movement to teleport themselves to our location. Maybe a few others can lend a hand, too. I wonder if Shu, Gai, Madoka, and the others are free."

"We'll worry about that once we follow Miranda's trail," BW said as he pointed to the trail of green radiation dissipating. "Unfortunately for her, she left a trail for us to find her."

"About the only good thing about her absorbing the Hulk," Max remarked. "All right, let's get moving!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Rail Town**_

The D3s helped save the Rail Town from a Dark HYDRA Network hostile takeover. Shu Ouma and Gai Tsutsugami came to help save the locals while the Ascendants take out the invading army.

"Well, that was a piece of cake," Kara dusted her hands off.

"Yeah, kinda disappointing, too. I wanna fight that Miranda bitch already!" Tike impatiently cursed.

"Patience, child," Sam sighed.

Just then, Keke took out her communicator and received a call from Izzy. She nodded and listened to him.

"Guys, Max and his group have Miranda," Keke confirmed.

"Hell yeah! About time!" Tike and Kara cried out in unison.

"...only they only got one half of her. Her evil half escaped and headed to some secret location. The good Miranda that's with them told them where it's at. They want us to meet them at a destination."

"Good half and evil half? Sounds like a Dee and Evil D-Reaper scenario again," Sam said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Shu asked.

"Hold on, Shu," Gai told him.

"Ok, Izzy have given us the coordinates where Max, BW, and the others are," Keke said. "This is our chance, now or never. Who's in?"

The group members exchanged looks and nodded in unison.

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Outside Dark HYDRA Network Lab #09/8:30 PM (EST)**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **The Anthill**_ **)**

As she touched down outside a cavern mouth, Adnarim scanned the outer perimeters. She didn't pick up on any known energy presence and started her way into the cavern. After walking into the seemingly damp and dark cavern, she saw two light bulbs situated on walls opposite from each other. She noticed two HYDRA soldiers on guard duty.

"Who's there?! Stand down!" The HYDRA soldier raised a laser gun at the obscured Adnarim, who then stepped into view. "Oh, Lady Miranda… I…!" He saluted.

"Is that you, Lady Miranda? Your appearance! What happened?" The other HYDRA soldier asked her, confused by Adnarim's new outward look.

"I decided on a makeover. That's all. Now step aside, I demand entry."

"Yes, ma'am!" The HYDRA soldiers stepped back.

After punching in her entry code, Adnarim turned to her two HYDRA guards.

"You two are dismissed from your posts. Your services aren't required here."

"Are you certain, Lady Mir-"

"Are you questioning my order, soldier?" Adnarim snarled as her eyes glowed green.

"No! Of course not!" The soldier beckoned his colleague as they walked out of the cavern, leaving Adnarim behind to shut the door behind her.

xxxxx

 _ **Inside Dark HYDRA Network Lab #09/8:35 PM (EST)**_

Upon entering a darkened room, Adnarim flipped a switch and turned on half of the ceiling lights. The ceiling lights that did come on revealed room full of over hundreds of capsule containers full of liquid. Inside these containers were large embryonic lifeforms, who've been gestating all thanks to this laboratory's central computer.

Adnarim approached the central computer stationed in the laboratory's center. It was a 15-foot high cylinder-shaped machine with heaps of massive wires covering the floor. The crown of the machine is a six foot wide oval-shaped globe with a glowing green orb inside it. Above the machine's crown, ten multi-colored wires came out from another globe-shaped orb suspended in the ceiling. This was the generator channeled power into the machine to help keep the embryonic chambers running.

She scanned the rows of embryonic chambers and smirked. After all the years slaving herself to rebuild Etemon and Datamon's Dark Network was complete. However, much like Virus before her, she had now outgrown Datamon's initial programming. Her design flaws and uncontrollable hunger became her strengths. The Gamma power she now acquired completed her growth. Without the extra baggage her good side brought, Adnarim was free to do as she so pleased.

She pivoted over to a remote control on top of a control console. She grabbed the control and smiled delightly.

"Heheh, I found you first…" Adnarim immediately stopped mid-sentence and heard an energy charge behind her. She whirled around as Jax and Sonja behind her; the former fired an energy ball at her direction.

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Boom!**_

The blast collided and exploded with Adnarim. However, Adnarim walked out of the smoke looking agitated.

"Ugh, nothing!" Jax growled in frustration.

Adnarim noticed others coming out of the doors. Max, BW, Shu, Gai, Keke, Sam, Tike, David, Kara, and Miranda arrive.

"Huh, so you still managed to follow me all the way here? You truly are pests," Adnarim remarked in annoyance.

"Are we too late?!" Shu wondered as he scanned the secret laboratory.

"Hey, she's holding something in her hand!" Gai pointed to the remote.

Miranda sighted the remote in her evil half's hand. "Is that the wave machine you're holding?!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Spirit**_ **)**

"I can feel the waves. So, this is what Davis and his friends were talking about," Sonja concluded.

"Yes, she started on it long ago. All done prior to my awakening," Miranda answered. "She used that to seal the power and life energies of every warrior and Digimon across the two worlds. She was probably hoping to devour them all while they were still paralyzed."

"So, the whole Dark HYDRA Network was just a front so she had enough victims to eat?" Max asked.

"All this time we were all made weaker so she can eat us?!" David realized.

"That's some messed shit. I ain't getting in her belly!" Tike snapped.

Kara concurred. "Yeah, you don't want to eat me unless…!"

Keke cupped her ears. "Ok, we don't need to hear the unsightly details!"

"I don't know about you guys, but this is one convoluted plan. All this just to eat us?" Jax rebuked, nonchalantly calling out on Adnarim's ultimate scheme.

"And she was very likely going to eat her subjects and followers, too. HYDRA ain't going to like being on someone's menu," Max pointed out.

"Oh yes, it's very convoluted, but it's very risky," Miranda added her own viewpoint. "Additionally, since she and I possess the same power, the waves affects us both."

"Why not activate it? She'll only end up sealing her own powers," BW asked.

"Well, naturally, she prepared for the risks, too. At that time, I had fallen deep sleep and she assumed I'd never reawaken. And then, the waves ended up effecting her greatly than she had imagined. In the end, it was during her weakened state that I was allowed to resurface. I was only able to suppress her when she least expected."

"If you knew so much, why didn't you come and find the machine yourself?" Adnarim asked her good half. "You are aware you could've increased the output to further suppress me?"

 **(End theme)**

"I couldn't…"

The evil half giggled evilly. "Oh, there's no need to worry. I should be thanking you. I'm here now because you couldn't find it! You failed the test after all! However, leaving this intact will be troublesome. So, I guess I have no other choice?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Zamasu's Overwhelming Power**_ **)**

To everyone's shock, Adnarim opened her mouth and readily shoved the remote into it.

"STOP! DON'T!" Miranda pleaded.

Max, BW, and the D3s rushed in to stop her, but Adnarim activated a barrier that cut them off her. She swallowed the remote in one gulp.

"Ugh! Disgusting! What a terrible aftertaste of trash!" The evil half stuck her tongue out and made vomiting sounds.

"How did I not see that coming?" Jax scoffed.

"But the machine is emitting waves! If she swallows that…!" Miranda realized what this could possibly mean.

"Oooh, is that fear I see on your face? I had no idea you were so worried about my well-being!" Evilly laughed Adnarim. "It's fine, because that machine is just the controller. Swallowing it wasn't the least bit hazardous to me." She shrugged and snickered. "Oh well, now it seems nearly useless and unable to send out anymore waves!"

"What?!" Miranda gasped, getting the gist of what her evil half meant.

"So, now we have no way of shutting down the waves," Max frowned.

"Not unless we punch a hole through this bitch and take out the remote!" Tike declared.

"Easier said than done if she's stronger than all of us now, kid," Sam said.

Adnarim giggled. "If you want to beat me that badly, go on and strengthen yourselves. I have all my delicious clones and my Dark HYDRA Network outposts running around your two worlds, but you better hope I don't have my fill with them first."

"You know what this means?" Keke turned to Max.

"Yeah, we're going to have to level ourselves up by beating her armies. She's making this a game, which we don't have time for!" Max clenched a fist.

"I know you'd especially would love to go on a feeding, too, right goodie me?" Adnarim enticed Miranda. "Oh, but wait… that'd make you a hypocrite, wouldn't it? You're dead set against feeding yourself when you've already been eating while I've been tucked away inside you and controlling your actions. It was thanks to me I got us into SHIELD and later on HYDRA in the first place. Together, we earned HYDRA's trust to form an unholy alliance with our Dark Network!" She laughed at Miranda's expense, leaving her distraught with being used by her alter ego.

"Ugh, I hate you! I hate what you've done to me!" Miranda angrily took it out on her evil half.

"Eh, whatever. Guess I might as well finish you off since you're all here." Adnarim smirked as she turned off the force field keeping the D3s at bay. She approached and caused the D3s to back off. She opened her right hand and conjured a reddish pink sphere.

"Get ready, everyone!" Max called out as he the D3s powered up to Ascendant forms.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Persona 4 OST -** _ **I'll Face Myself - Battle-**_ **)**

As the D3s rushed Adnarim, they attacked her. Sam went for a gut punch, but Adnarim tail whipped him back. She turned and blasted Kara back. When Tike and David went for the Meta-Fusion Dance, the green-skinned Artificial shot forward and punched Tike with one shot, sending him flying far back. She then grabbed David and tossed him around. Keke tossed her _**Rosemary Discs**_ , which Adnarim wiped them out in one beam. Then, Adnarim ran up to Keke and pummeled her with fast, hard-hitting punches. Try as she might, Keke couldn't keep up with and defend against Adnarim's punches as one clean punch to the jaw knocked her back.

"Getting bored now!" Adnarim groaned. Then, as she turned around, Shu and Gai stabbed her with their swords.

"We've got her, Gai!"

"Don't let her go, Shu!"

Chortling evilly, Adnarim pushed the swords out of her body. The swordsmen watched as her wounds closed and her skin self regenerated. She quickly grabbed their Singer's and Dancer's Swords with her index and middle fingers.

"Little boys shouldn't be playing with knives," Adnarim giggled as she disarmed them with a tail flick. Then, she kicked Shu back and backhanded Gai down.

Max and BW quickly rushed Adnarim and gut punched her hard. Adnarim seemingly doubled over from their blows.

"We've got her stunned! Finish her!" BW exclaimed.

With that, Max and BW charged up their attacks. Max unleashed a _**Tsunami Wave**_ at the same time BW tossed a _**Terra Destroyer**_. The two attacks coalesced and impacted with Adnarim. An explosion was triggered as Max and BW blasting her with attacks to wipe out every trace of her.

"Since she's got D-Reaper's data incorporated, she has his regeneration! We can't take any chances, Max!"

"Right! That's exactly what I had in mind!"

"No, you can't defeat her like that!" Adnarim called out to them. "Her regenerative abilities have only been enhanced thanks to the Gamma power she absorbed from the Hulk! You're just going to make her mad!"

"Right, you are, sweetie!" Adnarim yelled out behind the billowing cloud surrounding her. Her green eyes glowed behind the veil of thin smoke enshrouding her. She walked forward giggling. "And believe me, you don't want to see _me_ angry." She grinned sadistically as the Hulk's rage consumed her. She flew across faster than either Max and BW could anticipate. She quickly punched BW back.

"BW!" Max yelled out as he stood his ground facing Adnarim.

Lifting her hand, Adnarim forged another sphere radiating with destructive power.

"Now, here I go with finishing you all off like I said I would," Adnarim prepared to throw the sphere.

 **(End theme)**

"Everyone, get down!" A voice belonging to Davis called out.

All eyes pivoted toward the entryway as Ultima X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Zordiark X stormed in. Ultima X already forged a beam and fired it directly at Adnarim. Adnarim turned her attack on the beam and deleted Ultima X's attack.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Goku Theme**_ **)**

"Davis!" Sonja genuinely called out to him.

"Thank goodness you're all here!" Max said.

"Is everyone ok?" WarAngemon asked.

"Sam!" Zordiark X hurried over to Sam.

"Kara, Tike!" Celesta X cried as she and WarAngemon checked on the twins.

Ultima X headed over to check with Sonja and David; the latter of whom sensed Ultima X and awoke with a start.

"Are you ok, babe?" Ultima X asked Sonja.

Sonja smirked coolly. "What took you so long, you dummy?"

"Sounds like you're all having fun down here," Another voice belonging to Omega X chimed in as he entered the laboratory. "Whoo-wee, you're all beaten up!" He noticed Max standing in the middle of the room. "Max, I came here as soon as I can."

"I'm glad you came. I guess you convinced Lords Beerusmon and Whismon to come down and postpone training? I figured we had the situation under control, but now things have gone officially south," Max sighed in exasperation.

As if he couldn't feel prouder, Omega X patted Max's shoulder. "You've fought her well despite the setbacks you're all facing," the Bearer of Courage assured the D3 leader. "Don't worry about feeling like your strength isn't all there. The minute me and Matt came down, our god Ki got locked away."

"Is dad here, too?" Keke asked about Metalla X's whereabouts.

"Matt and Gabumon are back at Odaiba checking in with the others," Omega X answered while turning toward Adnarim.

"Taichi Kamiya," Jax acknowledged the presence of the Digidestined he, his sister, and BW were assigned to kill years ago.

"We'll get those who can't fight out of here, Tai!" WarAngemon said as he collected Shu and Gai.

"Oh right!" Max realized and hurried over to check on BW. "Hey, can you move?"

"Yeah… but damn… she hits hard…" BW gritted as he slowly picked himself up.

"Let me help," Max put an arm over BW.

"Now, I feel like a tool having you carry me, Max."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Max said, handing BW off to Zordiark X. "Tai, nearly everyone's in rough shape here. Let me hold her off while you grab some Digi-vitamins from Pikkan. He should have some on him."

"I see. I'll be right back then," Omega X nodded, placing two fingers on his forehead. And just like that, he vanished into thin air.

"Bwuh?" Adnarim blinked in confusion over Omega X's teleport trick.

"He's gone?!" Miranda was equally as befuddled like her evil half.

"He'll be back. The few of us not crippled can hold her off," Max said as Keke, Jax, Sonja, and Ultima X faced Adnarim down.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Omega X reappeared in a flash holding a bag.

"Whoa?! That was fast!" Ultima X exclaimed.

"Yeah, Pikkan gave me his bag because he didn't want these extras," Omega X showed off the vitamin bag. "He and a few others just finished taking out some Dark HYDRA Network base. So, I came to them with great timing. Here, everyone eat these!" He tossed the bag to Ultima X.

"All right, bottoms up, guys!" Ultima X prepared to pass Digi-vitamins around.

Adnarim interjected and was not amused. "You're going to regret this!"

Omega X pivoted and glared at Adnarim. "I've heard you're that evil half of that Miranda lady? The one pulling the strings on this whole Dark HYDRA Network conspiracy." He scanned her new green complexion and felt something off about her unsettling vibe. "So, it's true you absorbed the big green guy. You've got his power and angry coursing through you."

"Wait, but how do you know all this? This is only the first time you've met either of us!" Miranda was confused by Omega X's wealth of knowledge about her.

"I have friends from different circles who keep me in the know, but I'll explain the details later."

"Huh, well it seems like he's somehow found out about everything," Adnarim chortled. "Also, that trick you just pulled was called Instant Movement, I presume? You're just as dangerous as I've feared. I know all your moves thanks to Datamon."

"Yeah, you're another one of _his_ robots, are you?"

The green-skinned villainess cackled. "Robot? Don't lump me in with his low-level heaps of trash that failed to destroy you and his friends. In fact, Datamon himself was a short-sighted fool he couldn't keep his machines under control. And why create things stronger than himself? Me? I learned from his mistakes. That's partly why I created the machine that sent the energy-suppressing waves all over the two worlds. I've hindered all my enemies' strengths so I can eat them." She licked her lips, eyeing Omega X as if he were a delicious chocolate parfait and visualized him as such.

Sonja scowled. "Why you… who are you calling trash, you green bitch?"

Jax held Sonja back. "Hold it, something's not right."

 **(End theme)**

Just then, the giant central computer seemingly turned on. The globe on top glowed with a brighter green light and brimmed with life.

"What the hell is that?" WarAngemon asked.

"I'm hearing a voice," Celesta X added.

"What? I can't hear anything?" Tike looked around.

"That's 'cause you got crud in your ears!" Kara ripped the dust balls covering his ears. "There, can you hear?"

"Ah, yeah!" Tike heard low humming sounds coming from the computer and something that sounded like a distorted man's voice. "Whoa creepy."

"No, it couldn't…" Miranda gasped.

 **(Cue Mega Man X3 (Arranged) OST -** _ **Doppler Demo**_ **)**

Adnarim smiled devilishly and pivoted to the central computer. Everyone then heard the distorted voice belonging to the former mastermind genius behind the Artificials. A digitized face of Datamon appeared on the globe, giving a creepy impression to those present, including Jax, Sonja, and BW, who were reminded of their former creator.

" _Eheheh, congratulations you've all made it this far to discover one of my other hidden labs. If you're hearing this now, I've long since perished. However, my hard work will continue uninterrupted. All my designs, inventions, Artificial models, and secret projects have been passed over to you, Miranda… my former lab assistant. I know you'll carry on my work and utilize the tools I've bestowed to you. I expect wonderous things from you, my dear. Your genius is nothing short of a miracle. You'll enhance everything I've ever created._ "

Hearing Datamon's voice, the Digidestined were repulsed. Adnarim closed her eyes and smiled. Miranda was at a loss for words, trying to process everything based on Datamon's last recorded message.

" _You can use my tools to enhance my unfinished projects. Perhaps even enhance yourself since I helped in the process of converting you into an Artificial, who can ever age. You can even carry out my revenge on my former enemies, the Chosen Children and their friends. Especially, Taichi Kamiya, who I've yet to forgive to destroying my project. He denied me my revenge on Etemon. Now, I'll never rest knowing that fool still breaths._ "

"Sheesh, now his computer's trying to kill me?!" Omega X tried to process a now dead man's yearning thirst for revenge even beyond his grave.

"Datamon's long gone, but no doubt his digitized fingerprints are still actively working in labs like these," Zordiark X concluded. "We have to destroy every one of these labs, too."

" _I ask you to rebuild the Dark Network, Miranda. Find a means to restore it to its former glory. Restore it so it makes Etemon's look like an absolute joke! I have faith you'll make me proud. My Miranda, I…_ "

Adnarim fired a blast that the central computer and thus silenced Datamon's recorded message, not even giving it a chance to finish.

"I've long surpassed you, you has been," Adnarim chuckled as she proudly boasted. "I've surpassed all of your projects, Datamon! I've even surpassed your ultimate project: Virus. I have the D-Reaper's power and appetite incorporated into me. And I've absorbed the most powerful Gamma creation mankind has ever produced! I am the pinnacle of all that is artificial intelligence! I am the future of the Dark Network! And I'll do what you failed to accomplish: kill Taichi Kamiya and his friends. Now, Taichi, prepare to meet your end!" She forged a dark reddish sphere.

Omega X powered up in front of Adnarim.

"You think you can beat me as you are now?" Omega X queried Adnarim. "I don't doubt you're much stronger than Virus and improved on Datamon's projects, but your fatal flaw is underestimating your opponent."

"Oh, how cute. You trying to get into my head? Sorry, you won't entice me to fight you just because you want a good challenge." Adnarim smirked. She closed her eyes and turned off her power, abruptly withdrawing her sphere.

 **(End theme)**

Befuddled, Omega X raised a brow suspiciously. "What's wrong? Are you not up to fighting us?"

"No, quite the contrary, I always save the best for last." Adnarim smirked, licking her lips. "Taichi, my sweetie! Oh, Taichi! I just… I just can't help! You just look so scrumptious!"

"Ugh, you're so creepy!" Omega X backed off, feeling disturbed by Adnarim's shameless remarks.

"Hey, Tai's got a girl! He don't need a freak like you sticking your… whatever into his junk!" Ultima X exclaimed.

Max muttered. "You're not helping, Davis."

Celesta X frowned. "You keep away from my brother, you!"

Adnarim cackled in amusement. "Oh, I'm loving the lively banter in here. You're all so fun, I want to play with you all some more!" Then, she mimicked what Omega X did earlier and put two fingers on her forehead.

"What?! Don't tell me she…!" Keke exclaimed.

"Hey, copycat! That's mine and Tai's move!" Tike shouted.

"She's learned that technique?!" BW realized, remembering D-Reaper's ability to scan and copy an adversary's techniques through learned experiences.

Thanks for letting me borrow Instant Movement! Buh-bye for now!" Adnarim cackled.

Omega X and Max charged Adnarim, but the emerald-skinned Glamazon vanished into thin air.

"Holy crap, she's a bigger nut job than I thought!" Omega X was taken aback by her atypical behavior.

"I'm not surprised. Since she has D-Reaper a part of her, she can master a technique like Instant Movement after seeing it once," Max explained.

"Boy, am I glad it's over and she's gone," Ultima X sighed with relief.

"But, how did you know we were here?" Jax asked Omega X, Ultima X, WarAngemon, Celesta X, and Zordiark X. "You also knew about Miranda splitting up, too."

"We've been told by Izzy and the others who pinpointed Miranda's location. SHIELD also gave us intel since they've been pursuing the Hulk," Zordiark X stated. "Hulk just happened to run into you and Miranda's crew. And then things just happened."

"Yeah, and that's where this whole hell started," Sonja nodded. "Davis, I'm sorry…"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Spirit**_ **)**

"For what? Wait, does it have anything to do with me and my friends trying to save you?"

"Yeah…"

"Forget it, babe. You told me you and Jax were watching Miranda while being our eyes and ears. Besides, I knew you never would've betrayed us. It's just not in your character. I was able to tell just how easy you went on my friends. You never intended to hurt them."

Sonja sighed with a defeated smile. "Hehe, you know me well, Davis."

"Ok, so you're all in the know," Sonja spoke up, scanning everyone.

"Yeah, we know she can turn people into sweets and eat them. Just like Dee can do," WarAngemon said. "Izzy sent us a recording of her destroying that BlackWarGreymon copy and turn Hulk into a donut."

"I'm surprised that donut wasn't green," Celesta X remarked.

"I still can't believe she did that to other BlackWarGreymon!" Ultima X gritted. "Man, that made me so mad!"

BW added. "Thanks, but he sacrificed himself to save us. Very deja-vu."

"It's possible Miranda saw how immensely durable D-Reaper was and collected samples from him with insect drones. Then, she decided to incorporate them into her body," Sonja assumed.

"That's crazy! Why would anyone want to do that to themselves?!" David couldn't grasp this mindset.

"In order to improve on Datamon's previous works. She wanted to be his ultimate project," Zordiark X said. "As much as I abhorred what I've done as the Emperor, I collected the samples of various Digimon to create the ultimate lifeform. However, after collecting Devimon's data, Chimeramon went out of control."

"I'm seeing the parallels here. Miranda collected the last piece of data to make herself stronger than Virus. She incorporated D-Reaper's ever changing power," Max clarified. "With D-Reaper's data in her, she also gained its hunger and desire to delete beings whose powers have grown beyond their limitations."

"Us," Omega X said.

"She's going to eventually lose all control over her hunger," BW realized the likely outcome of Adnarim's fate.

"We can't let that happen, Tai!" Celesta X declared.

"Yeah, We're going to have to put a stop to her," Omega X nodded. "Or, else she's gonna end up eating every last person and Digimon across the two worlds!"

 **(End theme)**

Miranda interjected. "If I may…"

"Yeah?" Omega X glanced over to Miranda. "Look, I know this is a very weird situation for you. Your evil half went splitsville from you and she's running amok. You tried your best to contain her. I don't blame you. She's the real enemy."

"I just wish there was something more I could've done."

Sonja walked over and offered a hand to Miranda. A genuine smile adorned her face. "Tell us you'll help. This is your chance to make things right with us. You're not alone."

"Yeah, besides your evil half was the one who built these labs and formed the Dark HYDRA Network," WarAngemon said. "She held you back and you weren't strong enough to suppress her. Now, you don't have to fight her anymore from the inside."

"Trust me when I say this, some of these guys and ladies here aren't easily beaten," Sonja reassured Miranda. She pointed to Omega X and Max. "These two especially are stubborn as they come."

Max rolled his eyes. "I'll take that compliment, thanks."

Omega X shrugged. "Hey, it's whatever to me, but I bet that evil half actually still hiding a bulk of her power."

"Well, whatever the case, we better get moving before she starts consuming humans and Digimon alike," Jax suggested. "And I'm sure not going to be happy if she finds Meiko and Meicoomon."

"Don't worry, Jax. We won't let anything happen to those two," Ultima X said.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Synopsis**_ **)**

With a modest smile, Miranda clasped her hands and blushed. "T-Thank you all. I'm so grateful for all your help."

Celesta X added. "Anything to help those in need."

Zordiark X offered some solace. "Take it from me who was manipulated by darkness, I had to work hard to earn the trust of my friends here. Davis is a good judge of character. He gave me a chance when others didn't and ultimately he won over Sonja here. Some of us once villains or manipulated by darkness have been brought together to redeem our past transgressions."

"Well, me and sis were never bad. We were just punk kids and wanted some fun," Jax said. "Now, we've wised up, haven't we, Sonja?"

Sonja smirked. "We sure have."

"Then, I'll do my best to win you all over!" Miranda openly vowed to make good on her word.

"Tai, we should go and meet with everyone else," Max suggested.

"One more thing," Miranda spoke up. "Before we go, I wanted to say… by all means, destroy this lab and all the other labs. As of now, I'm divorcing myself from the wrongdoings my other half committed. Please."

"You don't have to tell us twice," Sonja said. "My brother, BW, and myself would be more than happy to bury the past." With that, she fired a single shot and blasted the entire laboratory away, leaving nothing left intact.

"Right, let's head over to the government building where everyone else is at! Matt and the others are waiting for us," Omega X said as everyone got close to him. He put his two fingers on his forehead. _That evil half will be out there somewhere feeding. Max. you, me, and Metalla X might have to fight her together to bring her down._ He telepathically linked with Max's mind.

 _Yeah, the more she consumes, the stronger she'll get. We can't let this go on for much longer._

Omega X locked with Matt's Ki at the exact location. "Ready, everyone? Next stop: the Tokyo Government Building place."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Above Earth's orbit**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Shady Scheme**_ **)**

Having retreated off world, the bio-artificial floated over and scanned the planet as if it were her own personal candy store.

"Mmm, just looking at Earth right now, I can visualize a giant gumdrop for me to crunch between my mouth," Adnarim licked her lips. She then shook her head. "Get it together, me. I'll be getting my fill devouring every organic and digitized lifeform. Let's see." She checked her complexion as it turned back to its pink color. "Well, I guess Hulkie pie's power needs to rest. No matter, I'll just draw out his power once I get into another mood swing. His Gamma power is mine to control and utilize."

She descended closer and sensed her enemies' energy signals.

"Yes, you're all down there. Soon enough I'll have you come to me, and when you do I'll devour each of you, but first things first time to clear out some useless baggage. With as much power I've accumulated, the network is pretty much impractical to me, but fret not my servants, your services will continue when you become part of me!"

Adnarim powered up and shot past the thermosphere. In a matter of seconds, she was already well past the troposphere.

"Other me, don't fight the temptation. Consume and get strong to fight me! I'll be waiting to see if you've finally caved in!" spoke Adnarim with insidious laughter.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Survival of the Fittest**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Adnarim is on the loose and about to unleash her feeding frenzy. On top of being split from Miranda, she ate the Hulk and became a 'She-Hulk expy', since the actual one doesn't exist in this universe (for now anyway).

RIP BlackWarGreymon 2.0, we hardly knew ye. BW the original lives on in your honor.

Didn't expect a voice recording from Datamon, huh? Had to since he needed to be revealed as Miranda's former partner. No surprise he's the one who ultimately modified her into an Artificial. Yes, she (off screen) collected Dee's data to incorporate into herself as the final 'ingredient' to surpass Datamon's previous ultimate lifeform.

Try as they might, Adnarim is kicking butt and taking names. Fortunately, our main hero is back to even the playing field. Though, even his power's been suppressed by the waves, even making him vulnerable to Adnarim's wrath.

Miranda is now on board with our heroes and plan their next move.

Next time, our heroes find what remains left of the Dark HYDRA Network and the clones still roaming about before Adnarim eats them. Adnarim begins her feeding frenzy. Miranda meets Dee. Omega X, Max, and Metalla X step in to contend with Adnarim, who attacks a coastal town. Throw in an Asgardian with a magic hammer and we have a five-person battle royale. Whoops, did I give too much away?

Well, that's just all in one chapter.

There's three chapters left of this arc. So, let's enjoy this together, readers.

Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	44. Survival of the Fittest

**A/N:** Continuing from where we left off, Adnarim is about to go on a feeding frenzy. Our heroes have to stop her before they become prey themselves. This chapter's title is pretty fitting.

Onto the chapter.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act V: Dark HYDRA Network  
**_ _ **Chapter XLIV: Survival of the Fittest**_

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)/Helipad/1:30 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Spirit**_ **)**

On the helipad rooftop and above the government building, Tai, Max, and a few others from their respective groups confronted Miranda, who stood still and looked bashful.

"Man, Do you look just like the evil Miranda!" Agumon pointed out to Miranda's likeness to her evil half.

"Well, we were originally one and the same. That should go without saying," replied Miranda.

"So, which one of you is stronger? Is it you?" curiously asked Gabumon prodded into the discussion.

"I'm afraid she has the upper hand in terms of raw power. I'm really weak," Miranda confessed being beneath her evil half.

"Aw, that's too bad. We kinda wanted to fight ya to test your strength!" Agumon excited said.

Tai chuckled as he patted Agumon's head. "What he means to say if we can have a little one on one."

"Well, I…"

"He wants a match. A fight. He thinks it'd be a lot more fun to fight a good guy than a bad one."

"Yeah, it'd be fun if we went all out!" Agumon chimed in.

Miranda chuckled. "Wow, I don't know what to say. I'm flattered."

Sora walked by Tai and cleared her throat. "You're not giving her a spar match without me, are you?"

"Of course not, Sora! You're welcome to join."

"My fire techniques could use a little work," the Bearer of Love said as she channeled tiny fire-like Ki in her fingers. "I'm getting much better at this."

"Taking down a bunch of HYDRA and Dark Network guys is a good start, but you're still ways off fighting someone like Adnarim, Sora," Max reminded her.

"I know, but I'd like to contribute someway."

"You will by beating up these clones and HYDRA creeps, Sora," Tai said. "In fact, you and Miranda both can get stronger that way. Then, we'll all be strong enough to stop that evil Miranda."

"Then, we can have our duel!" Agumon interjected, jumping up between Tai and Miranda.

"Great! Now, let's get out there and kick some ass!" Tai declared.

Just then, a pair of doors opened as Izzy and Tentomon walked up to meet with the group talking to Miranda.

"Izzy, what's the update?" Tai turned to ask him.

"Fury's about to pick us up. He's found some HYDRA posts and clone locations we can attack," Izzy informed them.

"Great, now we'll get to them before she does," Max nodded.

"Sure, we'll take Fury's offer. The quicker we take out these bad guys, the less the evil Miranda will have to eat. Let's put a stop to her feeding frenzy!" The Bearer of Courage declared.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Away from Maui, Hawaii**_

Keeping out of sight, Adnarim continued her feeding frenzy. She had just hit the fifth Dark HYDRA Network and performed her own 'clean up duty' by 'relieving' her loyalists of their duties. By 'relieve', she turned them all into candy and filled her gluttonous belly with them.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Evil**_ **)**

Holding up a piece of chocolate, Adnarim swallowed her last victim and munched hard.

"Hmm, eh. I've had better," Adnarim expressed disappointment with her last chocolate piece. "Clones and former flunkies just aren't doing it for me. They taste bland, as in 'Blah!'. Not to mention, they don't possess the energy like the Hulk does. Oh well, it doesn't matter. I need all the energy I can get." She grunted and reflected on everything Miranda told her about reawakening and regaining control of their shared body. "Now, if my assumption is correct, my weaker pathetic half is going to undoubtedly team with Taichi and his friends. No matter, I'm sure every last one of them can only lend a finite amount of energy to satisfy me. There's only one way to level herself up and that's giving into her hunger." She scoffed and faced the direction of some ocean waves crashing near the shore. "I wonder if that no good hypocrite will finally give in and feed? Perhaps not? Well, whatever. No point in dwelling on the what-ifs. Ultimately, she'll make her choice." Her serious demeanor was replaced with one of depravity. "I'm just gonna keep on feeding more and more to my heart's content! There's a few more HYDRA posts for me to hit here and in the Digital World. I wonder, where could I go next? Oh, it doesn't matter! They're all getting into my belly!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **SHIELD Carrier**_

Meanwhile, the Digidestined & their Digimon, the D3s, BanchoLeomon, Sheila, Miranda, and others were given an airlift on Fury's carrier following Adnarim's latest whereabouts. So, far, they've been able to trace HYDRA posts suddenly disappearing off the grid. A conclusion was reached: Adnarim was at large.

"Sir, are you seeing this?" Maria Hill showed Fury all the recent confirmed HYDRA locations vanishing. "They're all dropping off the grid."

"That we know of," Fury replied, eyeing the recent HYDRA post vanishing off the Maui's exact location. "HYDRA is an entire network. It'll take a while for Miranda…"

"Excuse me, but I'm here, Fury," Miranda corrected the SHIELD director. "That would be my evil half that's causing all your problems now."

"Adnarim, whatever, she was you, Miranda," Fury remarked. "On the one hand, her taking out all these HYDRA posts means less work for us, but she'll soon be turning her attention to us again. I still can't believe she's ate Hulk's green ass."

"You wouldn't have believed us if you had been there, Fury," Max plainly stated.

"At this rate, the next time we see her, she's gonna have some major strength on her," Tai said.

"Yeah, and if having the Hulk's Gamma power wasn't enough!" Agumon added.

"On top of the outrageous power she already had to begin with," Keke stated.

"There's no mistaken it. That means we have no choice, but to hurry!" Miranda said.

"We just gotta keep defeating HYDRA goons and clones to level up," Davis added, punching a fist into his left fist. "Yeah, let me at 'em!"

Sonja smirked. "Down, boy."

Max added. "If she's still feeding on her own guys, we should run into her sooner than later."

BanchoLeomon concurred. "That's true. We don't have any other clues to work off of at this point."

Yamato snorted. "Damn, this is getting annoying. I say we should go straight for that evil Miranda and destroy her right now!"

"We all do, but she's leveled up so much we probably won't be able to beat her now," Tai plainly reminded them.

"Destroying these clones and destroying the Dark HYDRA Network bases should boost your powers," Miranda stated. "You all need to work to unlock your powers." As she said this, she earned a glare and an irritated grunt from Yamato. "I… sorry I didn't mean to tell you…"

"It's fine. We'll get the job done together," Max nodded in approval. "All we need to do is beat all these clones. Is that right, Miranda?"

She nodded and answered in a low tone. "That is correct. However, if things don't turn out well… I'll…"

"Huh? What did you say?" Tai seemingly not able to hear what she said.

"It's nothing," genuinely smirked Miranda. "Now, let's all get to work and find my evil half."

"Um, excuse me," a girl's voice chimed in as Miranda turned around. It voice came from Dorothy, who approached Miranda with Avengemon and Dee.

"Oh, hello. We haven't met," Miranda blinked at the small blonde-haired girl with her Digimon partner and the rotund pink golem with the silly face.

"My friend here says he wants to talk to you," the girl said. "By the way, I'm Dorothy and this is my partner, Avengemon. My pink friend here is…"

"D-Reaper," Miranda answered as she compared hers and Dee's pink complexion. "Yes, his data is what gave me the form you see now." She pivoted toward Dorothy and smiled. "And your energy feels oddly similar to his, even though you're just a human."

"Yeah, it's kinda complicated… you two have a nice talk," Dorothy waved off with Avengemon following her.

"Nice to meet you, miss!" Avengemon called out.

 **(Cue Persona 4 OST -** _ **SMILE**_ **)**

As they left them, Miranda turned and faced Dee.

"Well, this is kinda awkward," Miranda blushed.

"Hey, you look like Dee!"

"Yes we are a matching pink, aren't we?"

"Matching?"

"Think of matching as being proof of our friendship. People show their friendship by wearing similar outfits. So, what we're wearing matches so we must be friends."

Dee nodded as he somewhat got a gist of their conversation. "Oh, then you're Dee's friend?"

"I suppose I am."

"Yeah, since you're Dee's friend, Dee will give you special candy treats!"

"Thank you very much. That's thoughtful of you…! Whoa, hold on!" Miranda immediately snapped out of it and reminded herself of their mission. "This isn't the time to be eating candy! We have a fight to commit to!"

"Wait, you don't like candy?"

"It's not that… tell you what, how about this? Let's hold off on the candy for now and eat it once all the fighting is over? We can gather all the candy we want and have a party!"

Dee tapped his chin and nodded. "A candy party? That sounds nice! Dee likes!"

"Yes, but let's focus on the fight for now."

"Dee understand. Dee will beat up all the bad guys!"

Watching Dee and Miranda's conversation, Sheila couldn't help but chuckle and roll her eyes.

"Blubber butt's making a new friend, huh? Now cute," Sheila snickered. Then, she elbowed BanchoLeomon's side. "Hey, why don't we talk casually like they do?"

"Because I'm not some simpleton who lives off sweets," BanchoLeomon said. "My time is spent training."

"Ugh, train, train. How long have we been together? We hardly ever go out. It's time we change that! After this fight is over, we're having a date. Just you and me. None of your Bancho friends are getting involved."

"A date…?" BanchoLeomon grumbled awkwardly. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about we hit the Digi-Chinatown? Digitamamon has that Chinese restaurant there we can try out!"

"I…"

"Yeah?"

"I suppose."

"So, that's a yes?"

BanchoLeomon grumbled. "...sure, why not?" _If it means getting you to stop asking me._

"Great! It's a date then, kitty cat!" Sheila pulled and tugged on BanchoLeomon's massive arm.

Dorothy smiled and watched Dee and Miranda bonding. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Tai behind her.

"You think we have a chance to stop that evil Miranda if we destroy those clones?" Dorothy asked him.

"Sure, we just gotta beat as many as we can and keep her from eating them."

"Then, Avengemon and I won't let you down! We'll fight together and level ourselves up!"

The Bearer of Courage smirked and flashed a thumbs up. "That's the spirit, Dorothy!"

 **(End theme)**

"Guys, we have a confirmation of more clone sightings. We're heading for the Okinawa Islands. Who wants to take this?" Izzy turned to and asked the group.

Hearing this, Tai, Agumon, and Max voluntarily raised their hands.

"We'll take this one," Max said. "In fact, let me ask if Gojiramon wants in on this, too."

"Some of you guys will be split into other groups, but we can adjust accordingly," Izzy said as Ultima X, Sonja, WarAngemon, Celesta X, Tike, Kara, and David came together. "Sora, which group will you go with?"

"Well, I'd like to accompany Tai and Max if that's ok," the Bearer of Love offered to go with her family.

"I don't see a problem, but it's your call Tai and Max," Izzy turned to their direction.

"Let's get going then, Sora," Tai accepted. "But the minute the evil Miranda shows, high tail it out of there."

"Right."

After a few minutes passed, Max returned with Gojiramon, who awoke from his sleeping chamber.

"A few more minutes, dad," Gojiramon groaned, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"You've rested enough, buddy. Besides, you've been out of action and we need to level you up."

"Yeah, I know."

"We're all set, Tai," Max said.

"Great, let's get this over with."

xxxxx

 _ **Niseko, Hokkaido (**_ _ **ニセコ**_ _ **,**_ _ **北海道**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Ski resort**_

 **(Cue Persona 4 OST -** _ **Reach Out to the Truth -First Battle-**_ **)**

Several clones appeared and attacked the ski resort. However, Ultima X and company quickly got the drop on the clones. Among them were an Omega X, a Metalla X, a Pikkan, an Ultima X, a Celesta X, and WarAngemon clones.

"Take them down, guys!" WarAngemon rallied the team.

Ultima X scanned the clones, picking and choosing which one to fight. Then, he went straight for own clone. He went into fisticuffs with the Ultima X clone and kicked him back. As he went to finish the clone, a beam blasted near him. This sneak attack came from a Zordiark X clone.

"Hey, you jerk! How dare you pose like my friend!" Ultima X flew up and attacked Zordiark X. After a few body shots, he blasted away the clone. "All right, now it's payba-!" He turned and saw Sonja cutting the Ultima X clone in two with an energy disc. "Awww, man!"

"You snooze, you lose," Sonja smirked. "And no one impersonates my Davis."

After taking down the Metalla X clone, WarAngemon turned to see Celesta X engaging blows with the Omega X clone. The Omega X clone attacked with a barrage of punches, but Celesta X parried her brother's clone's punches. As it went for a straight punch, Celesta X tucked her head.

"Hey, Kari! I know has to be hard fighting against someone like Tai, but don't hold back! He's not-!" He stopped as Celesta X kicked the Omega X clone's head so hard she snapped his head around.

Celesta X then unleashed a _**Super Holy Beam**_ and wiped out the clone. She dusted her hands and casually walked by WarAngemon. She noticed the Bearer of Hope giving her a disturbed look.

Celesta X blinked. "What? That clone was going to kill me? Ever heard of self defense?"

WarAngemon chuckled nervously. "Right, self defense."

Celesta X giggled. "Cmon, let's go and see how Miranda and the kids are doing."

As for the D3 kids, Tike and Kara went holding their own against the Celesta X clone.

"No holding back, sis!" Tike declared.

"Right!"

With that, Tike and Kara fired simultaneous blasts that wiped out the Celesta X clone.

"A little help here, guys!" David called out as the Pikkan clone punched him back.

"Tag me in, David!" Tike called out as he jumped in. "Let's go fusion on him!"

"Ok!"

As Tike and David performed the Meta-Fusion dance, they combined into Daike. Daike powered up into Ascendant 1 and fired a bunch of Ki rings, ensnaring and trapping the Pikkan clone. Kara joined in with Daike as they fired beams to take out the Pikkan clone.

Elsewhere, Miranda beat down one Omega X and a BanchoLeomon clone. As they got up, she forged an pink energy beam and wiped them out. He took a few deep breaths and felt her power exponentially growing.

"It's working. I'm getting a little stronger. Only a matter of time before I face my evil self and settle the score," Miranda muttered.

"We're finished over here, Miranda!" Celesta X called out to her.

Just then, Sonja landed next to Miranda and took her hand.

"C'mon, let's get moving. We want to get strong enough to beat her, don't we?"

Miranda jubilantly replied. "Yes, of course, but we need to hurry."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Okinawa Islands (**_ _ **沖縄本島**_ _ **)**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Justice (Unison Attack)**_ **)**

Having ambushed a Dark HYDRA Network post, Tai & VictoryGreymon, Max & Godzillamon, and Sora & Phoenixmon bombarded the enemies with a surprise assault. Godzillamon breathed down his atomic blasts that blew down HYDRA towers and military vehicles. With a swing of his _**Dramon Breaker**_ , VictoryGreymon knocked away Tankmon and Mekanorimon. Phoenixmon rained down fiery blasts over the enemy posts, forcing many HYDRA soldiers, Troopmon, and Sealsdramon to flee.

Tai and Max fiercely beat down various of these Dark HYDRA Network soldiers. Sora helped as she lobbed fiery blasts, trapping many in a circle of flames.

"Nicely done, guys!" Tai yelled out after gut punched a HYDRA soldier. He flew up and landed an elbow shot to a Troopmon's face.

Just then, an Omega X clone swooped down and attacked Max. Max put up his guard and fought off the clone.

"Hey, looks like we've drawn out the clones!" Max called out as Max, BanchoLeomon, and Metalla X clones appeared.

"VictoryGreymon, let's take them down!" Tai called out as he and VictoryGreymon quickly engaged the Max and Metalla X clones.

BanchoLeomon set its sights on Sora. The fake warrior snarled and raced toward her with claws drawn out.

"Heads up, Sora!" Tai called out while parrying the Metalla X clone's punches.

As the BanchoLeomon came toward her, it went for a straight decapitation blow with its clawed fist. Sora quickly tucked her head and slid under the clone's legs. Sora got up behind the BanchoLeomon clone and gathered two fiery balls in her hands. The BanchoLeomon clone turned and got two fiery blasts shooting through its torso. Sora then spun around and flung a fiery wave, which enveloped and burned the clone away into dust.

"Yeah, I did it!" Sora exuberantly celebrated. Then, she gasped upon realizing what she did. "Oh god, I just killed BanchoLeomon."

"That wasn't our friend, Sora. That was a counterfeit meant to look like him," Phoenixmon reminded her.

"Way to go, Sora! Hey, do you feel any stronger?" Tai asked from a distance.

"A little. Yeah, I think I got a decent boost from that!"

"Good, that's the idea. I'm sensing my power increasing, too," the Bearer of Courage then cupped his hands and fired a _**Tsunami Wave**_ at the Metalla X clone. After finishing the clone, he turned and watched VictoryGreymon blasting the Max clone away with a _**Terra Beam**_. "These clones aren't that tough since they're just weaker and less smarter versions of us."

"I think they were created that way for the sole purpose of Adnarim devouring them. They're the prey and she's the hunter," Max said as he watched the Omega X clone getting up.

"Survival of the fittest then," Tai stated.

Max nodded. "That's the idea!" He hastily flew at the Omega X clone and wiped it out with a _**Tsunami Wave**_.

 **(End theme)**

"All right, that just about clears this island!" Sora called out. "We should report this to Izzy and Fury."

"Good idea. By the way, sorry for killing you, dad," Max joked over killing the Omega X clone.

"It's cool. Just know no one can duplicate someone as cool and good-looking lie me," Tai winked, boastfully speaking of his outward appearance.

"And sorry for killing _you_ , Max," VictoryGreymon added.

"Hey, that thing never had the sex appeal that I apparently have. I bet Keke right now feels the same way."

xxxxx

 _ **Tonga**_

Keke unleashed a _**Big Bang Attack**_ and wiped out a Max clone rather casually. She landed next to Yamato & ZeedGarurumon and Mimi & Rosemon.

"Got that out of your system, Keke?" Yamato asked her.

"Oh yeah, that felt good."

"Do you feel bad doing that? He looked just like Max," Mimi asked her Ascendant daughter.

"He may have his looks, but that thing never had his heart. There's only one Max Kamiya in the universe for me."

"So, we're cleared this area, Yamato," ZeedGarurumon said.

"Good. We'll find the next island and wipe out any clones there." Just then, Yamato paused as he sensed a sinister aura emanating from afar. His brow ridges narrowed and his head turned the left direction.

"Ma-I mean, Yamato, what's wrong?" Mimi asked the focused Ascendant.

"Looks like _she's_ approaching. ZeedGarurumon, we're checking this out. You three take care of the next island!" Yamato quickly floated into the air with ZeedGarurumon.

"Wait, let me co-!" Keke couldn't even finish as Yamato and ZeedGarurumon shot across into the distance. "-me with you two."

"Well, that was rude to leave us behind!" Rosemon voiced her discontent.

Keke shook her head. "I wanted to come and see if Max is ok. Besides, Adnarim is the last person we should be fighting now." She pivoted toward Mimi. "But, since you're no fighter, Mimi, you'll need me and Rosemon to protect you."

"Hey, I'm not totally helpless!" Mimi boasted as she showed off her Fan of Sincerity. "I kinda distracted that clone of yours, Rosemon."

"Still, that Crest Weapon will only get you so far," Keke said.

"Yeah, I guess I am a liability, am I?" The Bearer of Sincerity sighed in defeat. "I'm kinda jealous in Sora. She's lucky she tapped into some power with her Crest, but guess that'll never happen with me, right?"

"Mimi," Rosemon tried to cheer her partner up, but didn't know what else to say to lift Mimi's spirits up.

"Maybe your heart's not into it?" Keke conjectured.

"Maybe," Mimi said, grasping the area in her chest where her Crest of Sincerity's energies would normally glow. _But, I hope you're wrong, Keke. I'm tired of being a bystander._

xxxxx

 _ **Okinawa Islands (**_ _ **沖縄本島**_ _ **)**_

"Ok, we have a rendezvous point to meet Fury's SHIELD carrier. We better get going," Max said.

"Oh, leaving so soon?!" Adnarim's voice was heard from above them.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Android 21 Evil Theme**_ **)**

The group quickly turned as a pink ball of light crashed into their direction. Tai gabbed Sora and used _**Instant Movement**_ to dodge the attack. VictoryGreymon and Phoenixmon evaded the impact from the blast. Max guarded himself from being blown away from the explosion.

"Whoops, did I so rudely cut into your conversation? Well, too bad! I'm hungry and ready to feed!" Adnarim giggled as she descended and eyed the beaten Dark HYDRA Network soldiers. She wore a dismayed look. "Oh what a waste, you wiped out all the clones I wanted to feed on. So, I'm left with these lowly and bland-tasting flunkies?" She primed her long hair back and sighed. "Oh well, can't be helped. They'll do for now."

With that, Adnarim raised a finger and fired a _**Candy Beam**_ , transforming every Dark HYDRA Network minion into chocolate-covered strawberries. With a wave of her finger, she swallowed all the chocolate strawberries.

"Oh god," Sora covered her mouth in disbelief.

"How sickening she'll turn on her own followers and feed on them," Phoenixmon remarked.

"Sad to say, but it's survival of the fittest and she's the top predator right now," Max pointed out the nature of their situation.

"Mmm, not bad. The chocolate adds a sweet flavor, but still I'm not gonna get much stronger eating all these weaklings," Adnarim shrugged. After swallowing the last strawberry, she pivoted toward Tai and his entourage. "But, some of you will do just fine, especially you Taichi!" She licked her lips. "Your power will give me the boost I need to reach the top of the food chain!"

"Yeah? Well, fair warning, but eating me is gonna give you indigestion!"

"We'll see when it comes to that. Now, come and get in my belly," Adnarim cackled evilly as she headed off Tai first.

As Tai dropped into a fighting stance, VictoryGreymon quickly cut off Adnarim and slammed his _**Dramon Breaker**_ into her. Adnarim caught the big broadsword with ease and kicked him hard. After sending VictoryGreymon flying back, Adnarim swung her long tail at Tai. Tai barely dodged and used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport behind her. He discharged and beam and blasted her in the back. Adnarim then whirled around and tried to grab Tai, but he vanished with his teleport move and got in front of VictoryGreymon.

"Let's take her down, VictoryGreymon!" Tai declared.

Building up a concentration of his gauntlets, VictoryGreymon swung down his Dramon Breaker and unleashed a _**Trident Gaia**_ , which smacked Adnarim head-on and pushed her back. However, this did little more than slow her down. By the time she rebounded and nullified his attack, VictoryGreymon and Tai finished merging into Omega X. Omega X quickly rocketed up and punched Adnarim's face. However, Adnarim caught the Ascendant's fist.

"Oooh, almost had me, Taichi!" Adnarim taunted him.

"I wasn't intending to kill you there. Max! Godzillamon! Now!"

"What?!"

As Adnarim turned, Max and Godzillamon fired a simultaneous attack. Max combined his _**Tsunami Wave**_ with Godzillamon's _**Atomic Inferno**_. As the two attacks converged, they forged a powerful wave that slammed into and pushed Adnarim far away. The pink-skinned creature fell and crashed into the ocean.

 **(End theme)**

"All right, that got her!" Max shouted. "Nice shot, Godzillamon!"

"Yeah!" Omega X cheered, but his genuinely exuberant look vanished as he sensed a surging power emanate from the deep in the ocean.

"Guys! Something's happening!" Sora cried out. "Her energy's rising!"

As the witnessed watched the ocean violently stir, a green beam of light shot out of the waters. This green beam widened when a figure slowly emerged. Adnarim appeared bathed in an emerald aura. Her eyes glowed with intense green light. Her lips curled into a snarl.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Fistfight Battle**_ **)**

"Now, you've done it! Now you've made the green guy inside me upset!" Adnarim yelled out with rage. She let out a deafening roar that shook the area. Her pink complexion became bright green. Her now darkened hair gained green streaks. Her body even bulked, gaining some muscle definition, but nowhere near Hulk's size.

"Ugh, so it's true she ate and absorbed the Hulk's power into her?!" Sora exclaimed, becoming a witness to Adnarim's latest enhancement.

"Yeah, with Hulk's Gamma power, she's gonna be a lot tougher to put down!" Max said as he quickly powered up and stood next to Omega X.

"Let's fight her together, Max," Omega X said.

"Godzillamon, cover for us! Phoenixmon, protect Sora!" Max instructed.

As Phoenixmon swooped down, she protected Sora. Godzillamon roared and charged head-on to attack Adnarim. Clenching her fist, Adnarima shot toward Godzillamon and caught him with a punch to his face. This blow staggered and rocked Godzillamon back. Godzillamon fired another _**Atomic Inferno**_ at Adnarim, who forcefully pushed through the atomic heat waves.

"Oooo, stop it! It tickles!" Adnarim cackled. She flew up and hit Godzillamon with an uppercut, knocking the Kaijuu Digimon down.

"Godzillamon! Oh, you've done it now!" Max yelled as he flew into and kicked Adnarim's back. He then unloaded with a flurry of punches on Adnarim, who took and absorbed every blow from the Ascendant.

Max swiftly got behind Adnarim and nailed a punch to the base of Adnarim's head, sending her crashing into the ground. As Max dove into to attack her, Adnarim rose and prepared for an attack.

"Don't even think about it!" Omega X phased behind Adnarim and snatched her tail. He then lifted her up and tossed her around. After a few quick swings, Omega X threw Adnarim into the air and cupped his hands together.

Max, too, charged Ki into his palms and charged up for his trademark attack. Having gathered enough Ki into their hands, Omega X and Max simultaneously unleashed a dual _**Tsunami Wave**_. As the beams combined, they formed into a bigger beam that closed on Adnarim. As she regained her bearings, Adnarim witnessed the beam about to engulf her. She shut her eyes and slipped two fingers to her forehead.

 _ **Boom!**_

The massive beam seemingly hit its target, but passed enough a blurred after image of Adnarim at the very last second. Upon seeing her give them the last second slip, Omega X and Max realized she used the former's _**Instant Movement**_. They both felt Adnarim's energy close. As they turned around, Adnarim clapped both hands together, unleashing an immense shock wave that effortlessly knocked away the Ascendants. Adnarim used Hulk's own Thunderclap.

"Tai! Max!" Sora cried out to them. However, the more she fidgeted, Phoenixmon made sure not to loosen her hold of Sora.

Cackling delightfully, Adnarim punched Omega X so hard she sent him sailing off the island. She seized Max's foot and tossed him around, slamming him into the earth.

"Hahahah, yeah! All this fighting is making me hungry!" Adnarim set her sights on Max, who started to stir. "Now, what shall I make you into?" She licked her lips and grinned. "You'll make a good sundae." As she prepared to change him into a cold dessert, a beam slammed into her back and made her withdraw from feeding. She saw Metalla X floating over her.

"Matt! Be careful!" Sora cried out.

Scoffing, Metalla X beckoned Adnarim by flinging an energy beam at her. Adnarim backhanded the beam and shot up to take Metalla X's aerial challenge.

"I'll be the one that finishes you. Those two can deal with that fact," Metalla X boasted, declaring to finish the green-skinned Glamazon.

"Is that a fact, Yamakins?"

"Ugh, not you, too. Is that name just getting passed around by every person in the universe? Does everyone know?"

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but you and your friends' data and DNA are incorporated into me. So, you can say I know all there is to you, sweet-kins. Speaking of sweet, why don't I make you a chocolate bar?"

"Sorry, but I've already been turned into a choco-flavored gumdrop. I'm not about to be anyone's delicious treat!" Metalla X fiercely bellowed and powered up. He shot across and went for a head-on attack.

Anticipating a linear attack from the Ascendant, Metalla X quickly phased out and reappeared behind Adnarim. Psyched out by Metalla X, she turned and got punched by the Ascendant. One punch from Metalla X sent her sailing back. Metalla X rocketed forward, leaving a trail of golden light behind him. He flew over Adnarim and landed a barrage of punches that pummeled her. Clutching his hands together, Metalla X unleashed a double axe handle smash into Adnarim's face and sent her crashing to the earth.

Not even giving her a chance to recover, Metalla X charged up his _**Final Blaze**_ and caught her with a sizable beam that enveloped her. The Glamazon was seemingly broken down to pieces by the immense-powered blast. Metalla X then redirected said beam into the air and sent it hurtling through the atmosphere.

 **(End theme)**

Sighing with relief, Sora dropped a knee. "Thank goodness he sent that beam away. That would've wiped us out for sure."

Metalla X landed and scowled. "Surely that wasn't enough to finish your stubborn ass. How I hate you regenerators and your annoying ability to recover."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Anxiety**_ **)**

From out of the smoke, Adnarim emerged with her body turned inside out and looking melted. Half her face was melted. However, a sadistic grin adorned her features. A green glow covered her entirely. Then, her body instantaneously repaired itself. Skin regenerated. Every burnt mark and damage healed itself. Adnarim popped her neck and slyly smirked.

"That hurt just a bit, but you're still an eyesore, Yamakins. Would you like to try that again?"

"Don't mock me, you freak!" The proud Ascendant snarled as he flew around and delivered punches to Adnarim, who managed to catch and block all his blows.

As he went for a straight jab to her forehead, Adnarim tail whipped his face and slammed a knee into his gut. She then seized his neck with her tail and punched him multiple times like a punching bag.

"Now, how about I make this fast and eat you now? Your power should be enough to satisfy me."

"I dare you…"

"Don't mind if I do…!"

Suddenly, a fire arrow shot through Adnarim's tail, which forced her to let go of Metalla X. Adnarim quickly turned to the culprit behind this sneak attack: Sora. She noticed Sora readily shooting dozens of her _**Arrows of Love**_. Adnarim effortlessly blasted the fire arrows away.

"Get away from my friends, you monster!" Sora wasted no time shooting a volley of fire arrows at the emerald-skinned enemy.

Adnarim quickly used Thunderclap to cancel out Sora's arrows and sent the Bearer of Love flying back. Sora landed on her feet and flew up, tossing a fiery beam at Adnarim. Adnarim slapped away Sora's beam and sent for a headbutt, but Phoenixmon intervened in time to take the blow for Sora.

"No, Phoenixmon!" Sora cried out as Phoenixmon fell with her.

Just then, Sora felt something tug her left ankle. She saw that Adnarim's tail ensnared her. Sora was left hanging upside down and dangling like a piece of meat in front of Adnarim.

"Screw it. I'll just make a meal out of you since you wanna fight dirty."

"Yeah, you're one to talk fighting fair… you stole Hulk's power for yourself!"

"Nature is never fair, dear. Only the strong are meant to survive!" Adnarim raised a finger preparing to shoot Sora with.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Omega X swiftly got in front of Adnarim and summoned Dramon Breaker. He tossed the sword, which forced Adnarim to withdraw and let go of Sora. Then, Omega X followed it up with a _**Brave Tornado**_ -like body slam that pushed Adnarim away, sending her flying far back. Sora managed to summon fire wings, which helped steer her around in mid-air.

"Sora, are you ok?" Omega X asked her.

"I am now."

"That's good. Yamato gets here and already in rough shape."

Adnarim rose out of the water and set her sights on Omega X again.

"Taichi, I'll make sure your mine," Adnarim snarled.

 _ **Boom!**_

A lightning bolt slammed into Adnarim. While not enough to damage her, it was enough to annoy and garner her attention. Everyone else witnessed this and saw a red caped figure descend carrying a hammer imbued with lightning.

"Hey, it's that guy! The one with the magic hammer who helped us out during Burizalor's invasion!" Omega X pointed out.

"Th-That's Thor!" Max exclaimed.

Frowning, Adnarim saw Thor float down to meet her face to face. The thunder god swung around his trusted hammer, Mjolnir, and threw another lightning bolt. This time, Adnarim evaded the attack.

"I've been a witness to your latest attacks, creature. You've brought enough pain and destruction. I, son of Odin, will teach you a lesson," Thor threatened the Gamma-powered monster. "What matter of creature is this, Midgar folk?"

Omega X called out. "Thunder god, dude! We appreciate you helping us with Burizalor's invasion, but you're way over your head with her! She's gained a lot more power after eating the Hulk and a host of others, including her own followers!"

Upon hearing this, Thor grimaced. "She ate that green monster that's been running loose? Great Odin's raven."

"Yeah, and she's on a feeding binge. We were about to be on her menu," Max stated.

"A binge? No one knows a good binge than I when I drink merry," Thor smirked as he readily swung around Mjolnir.

Adnarim smirked evilly. "Oh, now I must have that hammer. I sense plentiful powers emanating from it." She shot across to snatch Mjolnir. "I must have it!"

 _She's fast!_ Thor blanched, narrowly moving out of her reach. He shot another decent-sized lightning bolt that knocked Adnarim back, but this didn't even damage her.

"C'mon, let me have it!" Adnarim shot across and fired a candy beam.

Thor managed to nullify Adnarim's beam with Mjolnir.

"What the hell…?!" Adnarim was flabbergasted.

 _That's right! Thor's hammer is made of powerful mystical properties. Enough to neutralize other forms of magic, including transmutation powers. The big guy should be fine protecting himself from being turned into a tasty treat, but he's screwed up the ass if he loses that hammer!_ Max propelled toward Adnarim and distracted her. "Hey, over here!"

"You… why don't you stay down?!" Adnarim snarled and fired a beam at Max's direction.

This distracted allowed for Thor to strike her with his hammer. Adnarim barely put up a barrier, protecting her from the Mjolnir's mighty blow. Omega X flew up readily charging up for a _**Tsunami Wave**_.

"I'm growing weary of this constant intervention!" Adnarim snapped as she teleport away using _**Instant Movement**_.

Omega X, Max, and Thor were thrown off by the wily Artificial, who appeared 20 feet opposite from their direction. Adnarim cupped her hands together and amassed enough energy to form her own variation of the _**Tsunami Wave**_.

"Shit! Now she's copied our move, Max!" Omega X exclaimed.

"Get ready to move!" Max cried out.

"Yes, now die!" Adnarim launched her _**Tsunami Wave**_ ,

"I can stop this!" Thor tossed Mjolnir, which rippled through Adnarim's beam. The beam was split in two. One beam exploded, but the other kept coming toward them. The thunder god recalled Mjolnir back and reared back to stop the other halved beam.

"Forget it, Thor! Just get out of there!" Max said.

"Never. A warrior never runs…!" Before Thor could finish, he turned as Adnarim teleport above him. She swooped down and kicked Thor way.

Omega X fired a beam that stopped Adnarim's half-powered _**Tsunami Wave**_ and flew over to grab Thor.

Having bathed herself in thick green light, Adnarim powered herself up to absolute maximum. She crossed both arms in front and prepared to unleash a significantly immense power to damage an incredible wide range of the area.

Sensing what's about to come, the Ascendants pulled Thor away. Phoenixmon carried Metalla X. Sora carried Gojiramon.

"I told you! _**YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE ME MAD!**_ " Adnarim screamed loudly for all to hear.

As she further powered up, the green sphere surrounding her expanded and covered more ground.

"We're not going to outpace her at this rate!" Omega X exclaimed.

"I know…!" Then, Max eyed Thor's Mjolnir. "Hey, use your hammer! Throw at to her!"

"Only those worthy can hold it!"

"Well, it's worth a shot! If I'm right about this…"

Gritting, Thor realized the weight of their situation and tossed Mjolnir at Adnarim. As the hammer came flying at her, Adnarim happily snatched it.

"Y-Yes, it's all miiiii-!"

 _ **Boom!**_

Adnarim got quickly face planted by the weight of the hammer. She fell with the hammer. As she tried getting up, she wasn't able to lift Mjolnir. She tugged and pulled, failing to lift it with all her might.

"Whew, I'm glad I was right after all," Max muttered.

"May I get Mjolnir back now?"

"As you wish."

With that, Thor clenched his hand and recalled Mjolnir to him. Adnarim tried jumping up to snatch it, but it flew out of her grasps. Adnarim landed on her feet and growled at her adversaries.

"Get back here!" Adnarim screamed in frustration.

"Everyone get close to me! I'll teleport us back to the SHIELD carrier!" As he gathered everyone close to him, Omega X put his fingers to his forehead and used _**Instant Movement**_ to relocate them to the carrier.

 **(End theme)**

Upon seeing this, Adnarim snarled and locked on their location. However, she exhausted herself and powered down, turning back to normal. The Hulk's power suppressed itself. Adnarim's green complexion became pink again.

"Forget it. They'll come to me later. For now, I must keep feeding," Adnarim wiped her drooling lips. "Yes, must eat the remaining clones before it's all said and done. Then, I'll finish them all off! Sooner than later, you're all going to satisfy my hunger!"

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Adnarim's Endless Hunger**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Well, that went well for our heroes… not. On the bright side, they got away with their lives and Thor's hammer played a beneficial role in their escape.

Yeah, Adnarim probably should've done after them using teleportation, but she wanted some time to recharge so she can live to fight another day.

Miranda meets Dee. Other characters get some moments, but this is just build to the final act of this arc.

Not much else to say. Two chapters left 'til the Dark HYDRA Network arc is behind us.

Until then, send a review and see you soon.


	45. Adnarim's Endless Hunger

**A/N:** It's the penultimate chapter of the Dark HYDRA Network arc. Let's see what happens when our heroes take the fight to a godly realm.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act V: Dark HYDRA Network  
**_ _ **Chapter XLV: Adnarim's Endless Hunger**_

xxxxx

 _ **SHIELD Carrier/2:00 PM (JST)**_

Having teleported from the fight with Adnarim, Omega X dropped off himself, Max & Gojiramon, Metalla X, Sora & Biyomon, and to the surprise to many the Prince of Asgard. Everyone still in the carrier headed over to check on them.

"Guys, are you ok?!" Izzy exclaimed as he saw the others laying in a heap with Omega X sitting on top of them.

"Whew, that was close! I thought she had us!" Omega X sighed with relief.

"Holy moley! Look, Izzy!" Tentomon pointed to the large Asgardian man laying at the bottom.

"Who's the big guy with the golden mane?" Izzy asked as he checked on him.

"Apparently his name is Thor," Sora answered as she and Biyomon got off him.

"It is. He's from Asgard," Max clarified.

"Really? Asgard actually exists?!" The Bearer of Knowledge exclaimed. "Now, my curiosity's piqued.

Tentomon shrugged. "How much more grandiose can it be than the Digiworld?"

"Tentomon, you have no idea," chuckled Max as he watched Thor rise and scan the room full of Digidestined and Digimon. He cautiously eyed his new surroundings.

"Where am I?" Thor demanded.

"You're on a SHIELD carrier. It's a flying carrier ship. Don't worry we're all good guys here," Omega X reasoned with Thor, who clenched his hammer tight.

Metalla X saw Thor gripping his hammer. "You can try and attack us, but it won't do you any good, Goldilocks."

"Where's that creature we've fought? How did we get here? Magic?" Thor gave more queries to the strangers in the room.

"Um, that was me. I teleported us here with Instant Movement. For the record, it's not magic, dude. It's a teleport technique." Omega X pointed out.

"And that creature's probably either searching for us or went about finding other food sources. But, if we don't stop her, she's possibly going to consume all every lifeform on the planet," Max stated.

"If she intends to consume life on this world, I can't allow that to happen. I have friends here."

"Then, we're on the same page then," Sora added.

Just then, Nick Fury came storming in with Black Widow behind him.

"Ok, what in god's name is going on in here?!" Fury bellowed. His one good eye spotted Thor. "Oh hell."

"You have no idea. That's one way to describe Muspelheim," the Asgardian replied.

As Black Widow took out electric batons, Fury stopped her.

"That won't be necessary, Romanoff."

"He came and fought with us against Miranda's evil half! So, he's good in my eye," Omega X said, patting Thor's right shoulder.

"Your welcome, but I should be leaving to stop that monster now."

"Not by yourself, you're not," Max interjected. "With all due respect, Thor, but as powerful as you are, this enemy is beyond anything you've ever faced."

"You underestimate my strength?"

Metalla X grunted. _And I thought I sounded like an arrogant ass._

Matt internally chimed inside Metalla X's head. _'Like you? I doubt this guy was bad like you, Yamato.'_

"No, look. I'm just suggesting it might be best if we work together. Besides…" Max approached Thor and pointed to his trusted Mjolnir. "This was able to inflict damage to her. So, if anything, this may be one of our best bets to neutralize Adnarim."

"But, not necessarily outright destroy her? Because one of us will have to do her in," said Metalla X.

"Right. There's no telling how far Thor's hammer can effectively damage Adnarim, but it's mystic properties should neutralize her."

"Sounds like an idea, Max!" Gojiramon said.

Thor raised a brow at Max. "You know so much about Mjolnir. How do know about me and my home Asgard? What else do you know?"

Max sighed. "I was… and still kinda am a watcher of a section of the universe. I've watched you while I've been observing the activities of my friends here. We've dealt with a great number of universal threats before you dropped in on Midgard."

"Midgard?" Biyomon was befuddled.

"It's the name the Asgardians call our planet Earth," Izzy answered the pink-feathered bird Digimon.

"So, there's other worlds in the universe besides our usual planets?" Sora tried to process all this new information.

"And you thought the Digiverse was vast, Sora," Max smirked. "Wait until I educate you about the Nine Realms."

"Yes, I've observed your battle with that creature and I've concluded you've fought many powerful enemies before. Your strengths are much to be admired," Thor addressed the Ascendants in the room.

Black Widow leaned over and whispered next to Fury. "I remember the footage you showed me when Clint was down New Mexico."

"It's the same guy. He took down all our agents when he went to retrieve that magic hammer of his," Fury explained while his eye became glued to Thor's hammer. "Mr. Thor, it would be in your best interest to help us bring down this monster and extract the Hulk out of her."

"It's why I am here. I was searching for my brother, but then I saw this monster was causing you much trouble," Thor said, a smirk forming over his facial beard.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Synopsis (Bulma's Ship)**_ **)**

"Great, then we've got to hit her where she least expects it," Omega X said.

"Or, better yet lure her to another location since she's learned Instant Movement," Max suggested.

"Oh, maybe we can move her to Simms' planet in Other World?"

"There's no enough room there. Plus, Simms would hate cleaning up after our mess."

"Well, what then, Max?" Sora asked. "Are there any other pace you can suggest?"

Omega X snapped his fingers. "Maybe Lord Shinmon's realm?"

"Eh, I don't know. He and Gozensomon would be throwing a fit after the whole D-Reaper fight there," Max said.

"Well, we sure as hell can't ask Lord Beerusmon and Whismon," Metalla X pointed out.

"Then, Lord Shinmon's world it is," Omega X shrugged.

"Hey, what did I just say?" Max sighed out of exasperation.

"I don't care where we go, as long as we defeat her at all costs," Thor plainly said, preparing to head out of the room.

"Hold it there, big guy. We need to lure her out into the open and then relocate to Lord Shinmon's world to settle the fight there."

"I do not know this Lord Shinmon you speak of, but sounds like a deity like the people of my realm like my father Odin."

"Eh, try a lot more powerful on the divine hierarchy scale than your dad, Thor."

Upon hearing this, the Asgardian raised a brow. "You speak the truth?"

Max shrugged. "Why would I lie? I was a watcher of half the universe for a time."

Thor smirked. "Very well then. Let's lure this creature to this venerable god's realm."

"Well, that's settled," Omega X said as he turned to Fury. "You won't long to worry about Miranda anymore since we'll be taking this fight to another world."

"Another world? Like this Digital World place Stark's told me about?"

"Yeah, but it goes a lot deeper than that. There's a vast universe of different worlds and even a parallel universe, who we just competed against in a tournament. Plus, a whole bunch of gods and strong fighters," Omega X informed Fury, who nodded trying to make sense of everything the Ascendant told him.

"Right, so it's a parallel universe to ours?"

"More or less, but as you've already seen, there's been Digimon incursions ever since the Odaiba Fog Incident in 1999," Izzy stated.

"Yes, I remember that well. SHIELD and I were there to help with the clean-up," Fury recalled the incident with Myotismon's forces invading and the vampire destroying half of Odaiba's area outside the Fuji TV Station.

"And just recently Burizalor and his crew's invasion," added Metalla X. "Thankfully, we put a stop to them.

"Is Burizalor not that golden fiend I tried to fight against?" Thor recalled his brief confrontation with the villain. "His strength was greater than any monster and deity I've ever encountered in the Nine Realms. I even sensed the power of a demonic entity's power coursing through him."

"Yeah, he, the Warlord, and Cyrus were all powered by RedNovaDemon, a malevolent being whose power rivals possibly Huanglongmon. It's no surprise Burizalor and his crew got so strong in such a short time. Training a couple of months wasn't all that granted them those substantial boosts," Max pointed out. "But, in any case, Adnarim's power is only going to get out of hand. Absorbing the Hulk gave her access to Gamma power and the big guy's raw power. She has that stacked upon D-Reaper and Virus's regenerative abilities. She has Burizalor's ability to survive the harshest of conditions and inflicted injuries. She can also get stronger after an extended fight much like us Ascendants can."

"The worst part, she has Tai's Instant Movement. If she manages to teleport to different worlds, who knows what kind of new abilities she'll gain to get a leg up on us!" Sora also alluded to other worst possibilities.

"Then, y'all got to take Miranda as soon as possible," Fury said.

Just then, the door to the room opened as Miranda, Jax, Sonja, and BW entered.

"Pardon, but did someone mention me…?" Miranda asked, but before she could finish, Thor instinctively rushed her and swung Mjolnir. "What the hell?!" She covered up.

Jax and Sonja quickly stopped Thor's path. They readily formed energy balls in their hands and prepared to blast Thor back.

"Whoa, easy, big guy!" Omega X held the Asgardian back.

"But, it's her! The creature that nearly destroyed us!"

"No, that's the original Miranda. It's the good one. She and the evil one split up," Max explained to the Asgardian.

Miranda uncovered herself and opened her eyes. She saw Jax and Sonja standing in front of her way.

"Thanks, you two."

"You harm a hair on her and you're going to regret it," Sonja harshly warned the belligerent Asgardian prince.

As he lowered his guard, Thor powered down his hammer and the hostility between the people in the room ceased. The Artificial twins lowered their hands and withdrew their attacks.

"Ok, so everyone's calmed down. We wanted to inform everyone most of the clones have been eradicated," BW said. "But there's a good chance Adnarim will already have absorbed the last remaining ones."

"Tony and his buddy said they're heading their way here," Jax said. "Just thought we'd let you know."

"Well, we've already decided we're going to move the fight to Lord Shinmon's world," Omega X informed the Artificials.

"Lord Shinmon's world?" Miranda was confused.

"Don't worry. You'll see for yourself," BW said.

"Yeah, about that. Shouldn't you have to ask Lords Shinmon and Gosenzomon what you're about to do?" Sora suggested to Omega X. "I'm telling you now. They're not going to be happy."

' _Oh believe us, my dear! We've been hearing it all and we're none too pleased!'_ Gosenzomon's voice was heard in everyone's thoughts.

"Figured you'd find out, you old fart," Metalla X scoffed, covering his ears.

' _If you think for one stinkin', pickin' minute we're letting you bring that monstrosity to our holy world, you gotta another thing coming!'_

"Listen, Lord Gosenzomon! We just don't want to her teleport to other worlds and start a universal feeding binge until she gets stronger than all of us!" Omega X called out, imploring to the elder Supreme Digi-Deity.

' _Taichi, we realize your good intentions, but Lord Gosenzomon is right. The last time you and your friends fought on our world against the D-Reaper, you left us with a big mess to clean up.'_ Shinmon spoke up for all to hear.

Thor curiously asked. "Are these the powerful deities you speak of?"

"Yeah, those are Lords Shinmon and Gosenzomon," Sora said.

"Lords Shinmon and Gosenzomon, if I may, we vow not to leave a bigger mess than last time. You have my word as a former watcher," Max reasoned with the two Supreme Digi-Deities.

Miranda cupped her right ear. "I hear two people in my head, but I don't see anyone in this room."

Sonja sighed. "They're communicating with us from another world."

Miranda snapped her fingers. "Oh right, telepathy!"

' _Besides, shouldn't you ask your new buddy Lord Beerusmon to come take care of the problem?'_ Gosenzomon scoffed.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want us bothering with him. He considers Adnarim such an Earth-based problem and beneath him," Metalla X stated.

' _Not surprised. For a God of Destruction, he's still a good for nothin' lazy cat!'_ Gosenzomon rambled his annoyance for Digiverse 7's Digital God of Destruction. After a moment, he calmed and cleared his throat. _So sorry, I didn't mean to go off, but I'm just hesitant to let you bring another fight here._

"Look, we understand your concerns, Lord Gosenzomon," Max said.

As he turned to Black Widow, Fury shook his head. "I don't even even know what to say about this."

Thor muttered. "Lords Gosenzomon, Shinmon, Beerusmon… these names are new to me. And one of them is a… cat?"

"A purple cat at that!" Gojiramon said.

Thor grinned. "I'd love to meet this Beerusmon."

' _Who's the big blonde oaf?'_ Gosenzomon asked Omega X and his cohorts.

"This is Thor. He just happened to help us during our last fight. He's some god warrior with a hammer and from Asgard," Omega X explained to the Supreme Digi-Deity.

' _Oh yes, that's the son of Odin, Gosenzomon. He's quite strong in his own right.'_ Shinmon said.

Metalla X snorted. "But, how strong are you without that toy hammer?"

Hearing this, Thor smirked. "We'll see. Catch." He tossed Mjolnir to Metalla X, who reached to grab it.

When he snatched the legendary hammer, Metalla X felt his entire body's weight seemingly crash with the weapon. He struggled to lift it off the ground. Thor then recalled Mjolnir to his hand.

"Seems you're not worthy, my friend."

Grumbling, Metalla X muttered. "What the hell? I trained under thousands of Gs! And how am I not worthy?"

"Just as it's shown, only those worthy can hold the hammer. You can train under thousands, millions, or billions times gravity, and you still wouldn't lift that thing, Yamato," Max gave him the cold hard facts.

"That's too bad for you, Yamakins!" Omega X chuckled.

"Oh, piss off," Metalla X groaned.

"But that hammer will be a valuable asset," Max walked up to Thor. "If anything, you'll be useful in that regard. Your hammer was able to damage Adnarim."

"Yes, even more reason to fight with you," Thor nodded.

"Ok, Lords Shinmon and Gosenzomon. You have to be at least curious about this hammer and what it can do, right?" Asked Omega X.

' _The legendary Mjolnir is considered one of the your universe's most powerful weapons and forged by gods. It can only be wielded those worthy.'_ Shinmon said. _'Alright, you may come and settle the fight with that creature here. I've seen what Mjolnir can do and I'm curious as to how it being a difference maker plays out.'_

"Hear that, big guy? They approve," Omega X said.

"Then, I will not let them down," Thor nodded.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, the doors opened. This time Iron Man and War Machine walked in.

"Hey, everyone we're back from…" Iron Man noticed the large crowd in the room and spotted Thor. "...ok, what's going on here?"

"Looks like we came at a wrong time," War Machine quipped.

"We'll brief you two, but that big man over there is apparently going to help them with the latest evil Miranda problem," Fury informed the two armor-suited men. "But, remember the hammer that was retrieved by a man in New Mexico?" He then pointed them directly to Thor's direction. "You're looking at him."

Iron Man balked behind his helmet mask. "That's the guy?"

With a smug look, Black Widow shrugged. "Looks Tai Kamiya and his group found a new friend. Jealous much, Stark?"

Iron Man scoffed. "Hardly." He waved over to Omega X. "Hey, Tai! Will you need a hand?"

Omega X overheard Iron Man. "Oh yeah, hey Tony! You two can come with if y'all want!"

Almost feeling rejected, Iron Man dropped an arm. "...oh… thanks, pal."

Black Widow rolled her eyes to the side. "Poor you."

"All we have to do now is find Adnarim's current location," Omega X stated. "I say we spread out and take out the remaining clones to boost our strengths up."

"Sounds like a plan, Tai, but we better do it fast or Adnarim will figure out our gameplan," Max interjected.

"Right! Ok, everyone let's go out there and take out those remaining clones of me and the others!" Omega X declared, nonchalantly calling for the destruction of his and his friends' dopplegangers.

"And I shall join your quest, friends," Thor raised Mjolnir.

"Well, this should be interesting," Max said.

"How so, Max?" Gojiramon asked his partner.

"On top of Iron Man, we've gained the support of another unlikely ally. Though Thor's hammer will definitely come into better play against Adnarim."

"I hope you're right, Max!"

"Yeah, the sooner we shut these waves down, the better we'll have our full powers restored. I'm ready to put an end to this."

Overhearing this, Miranda quietly concurred. "So am I." She then turned to Jax, Sonja, and BW. "C'mon, let's go and rid of those remaining clones!"

Jax nodded. "Sure, no arguments from me."

Sonja smirked. "Me either."

xxxxx

 _ **North Pole**_

Secluding herself from her enemies and the rest of the world, Adnarim mulled over her next scheme. She had devoured as many clones as she's wanted, but her hunger was growing bored of bland and generic clones that only gave her small boosts. The Gamma radiation flowing through her gave her substantial strength boosts.

"Those warriors, including that one with the hammer, are proving to be bothersome. Oh how I can hardly wait to be rid of them all!" Adnarim boasted, throwing her hands into the air. "I think once I'm done here, I'll relocate to other worlds teeming with life and continue my binge fests there. There just has to be beings with more more plentiful energies." She floated off an icy cliff and stared off at the aurora borealis in the distance. "The final phase is upon us, my delicacies. Come at me when you can. And I hope you bring that goodie goodie half me with you. I can't wait to see if she's followed through and eaten to increase her strength. If she hasn't then she's a lost cause."

She quickly shot up into the air and flew off leaving an aura trail behind her.

"Let's finish this last Earth feeding binge on an exciting note!" Her villainous cackles filled the air as she vanished into the far away distance.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Determination**_ **)**

With little time to spare, the Ascendants and their allies neutralized the remaining clones. In addition, with Miranda's help, they rounded up the remaining DigiHybrid dinosaurs. By eliminating the remaining clones, the Digiteams prevented Adnarim's consumption of more energy to fuel her ever growing power.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Bay, Tokyo/5:30 PM**_

Having dispatched the last remaining clones, Omega X, Metalla X, Max & Gojiramon, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Jax, Sonja, BW, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, Sheila, Keke & Mosuramon, Sora & Biyomon, D-Reaper, Dorothy & Avengemon, Miranda, Iron Man, and Thor scoured the area.

"Everything looks clear here," Ultima X said.

"That should be the last of them," WarAngemon aptly pointed out.

"By the way, thank you all helping me collect the remaining DigiHybrids. After we stop Adnarim, I intend to give the DigiHybrids a better home. I feel a great weight is being lifted off my shoulders." Miranda proclaimed her end goal.

"We'll find them the best home they can ask for," Jax vowed.

"That's nice of you, brother. So, that's it, Tai. We should turn our focus to Adnarim now," Sonja said.

"We managed to beat a lot of them, but she seems to have been pretty busy, too," Jax added.

"So, that leaves only us. We're her main course now," Omega X said.

"Ugh, don't say it like that!" Keke groaned.

"Don't worry she won't be eating anyone. Not as long as Avengemon and I are here," Dorothy reassured everyone.

"Good. That finally means we can go out and greet that hungry bitch," Metalla X suggested.

"Exactly, there's no reason for us to sit around and wait for her to come to us," BanchoLeomon concurred.

"Yep, I can feel Adnarim's gigantic aura coming from over there!" Celesta X pointed to the eastern direction.

"That direction is toward Mt. Fuji," BW replied.

"Ok then, let's move!" Omega X called out.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Mt. Fuji/5:40 PM**_

Adnarim stared off at the distance and floated near Mt. Fuji. A wild dark reddish aura flared around her like a flame. Her eyes were closed as she briefly focused her mental energies. As soon as she felt a presence of immense energies, a sly smirk appeared on her face.

Adnarim pivoted and faced Omega X's group.

"There she is," Pikkan noted.

"Hehehe, so you're all here. At last, it's about time!" Adnarim giggled evilly. "There's no reason to starve me. I'm going to devour you all anyway."

"Holy crap, her energy spiked big time!" Ultima X sensed Adnarim's power growth since the last encounter.

"So, we're still taking her to Lord Shinmon's world?" BanchoLeomon queried to Omega X.

"Yeah, the lords finally agreed to my idea." Omega X then beckoned everyone. "All of you grab onto me!"

With that, the group huddled around Omega X and put their hands either on him or each other's shoulders.

"We'll be waiting for you!" Omega X winked to Adnarim, and with that he teleported them out with _**Instant Movement**_.

"What the hell?!" Adnarim was taken aback. "Used Instant Movement to lure me away?" She closed her eyes and tried tracing their energies. "Where did they go?! I will find you!"

xxxxx

 _ **Digiverse/Central Planet**_

In that instant, Omega X and company arrived on the Supreme Digi-Deities' world. The group scanned the beautifully lush green environment. Plants, trees, flowers, and butterflies were a plenty. There were several waterfalls in the background. The sky was a clearer blue than what they were accustomed to than on Earth.

For the likes of Jax, Sonja, Adnarim, Thor, and Iron Man, this was a completely new alien world to them. However, having explored the Nine Realms, Thor thought for a moment he had been dropped in one of these Nine Realms.

As for Dorothy and Avengemon, their bodies seemed to recognize the planet's atmosphere.

"This is the place?" Sonja seemed to remember seeing this environment as she and others watched Omega X and company's battle against Teen-Reaper through a viewing orb.

"It's glorious," Thor scanned the new environment. "It's as beautiful as Alfheim."

"Looks like you've all made it!" Shinmon's voice chimed in as he and Gosenzomon approached the group. "Sorry, it's just us two. Our aides took my son, Shintomon, to check with business on Huanglongmon's realm."

"It's cool. I'm glad you agreed to let us fight Adnarim here," Omega X said.

"Yes, besides you informing us, we've been witnessing that creature's rampage on the two worlds," Shinmon replied.

"We're sorry, but this was the only best place I can think of," Omega X openly apologized.

"Hmph, you always like to bring trouble wherever you go," Gosenzomon scoffed.

"Wait, so this isn't Earth anymore? And not the Digital World either?" Jax became confounded with all the ongoings.

"Nah, if we continued fighting in those two places, it wouldn't do those worlds good. And I thought this would be the ideal place."

"Say," Gosenzomon spotted Dorothy and Avengemon. He floated over to them and narrowed his already squinted eyes at them. "You don't happen to be…"

"Yes, Lord Gosenzomon. That's the evil D-Reaper's reincarnations," Shinmon said.

"Oh yes, you're right."

Dorothy quickly gave a courtesy bow. "P-Pleased to meet you, sirs! We promise we won't cause too much damage to your world!"

Avengemon got down on his knees. "Please accept our apologies if we do!"

Omega X and Metalla X both smirked as they recalled to their grueling war with Teen-Reaper on Central Realm. Seeing the reincarnations of the destructive abomination pleading to the gods was a twisted sense of irony.

"Well, I was thinking we can go wild here, because this planet's very durable," Omega X spoke up.

"Yeah, but let's still try and be a little careful, Tai," Celesta X folded her arms.

"Yeah, yeah I get it."

Suddenly, Thor walked over to the two Supreme Digi-Deities and frowned.

"Do you mean to tell me these Dark Elves are gods of your universe?" Thor asked Omega X.

"Dark Elves? What?" Omega X was confused.

"No, Thor! These two aren't Dark Elves! They're genuine Supreme Digi-Deities!" Max stepped in to quell Thor's anger. "It's ok! Lower the hammer now."

As he relaxed, Thor lowered Mjolnir.

"Dark Elves? How rude, I don't know what those things are, but we're much older than your race, sonny," Gosenzomon remarked.

"We're benevolent gods in this realm and we're overseers of the Digiverse. Welcome to our realm, the Central Planet, Odinson," Shinmon said. "We expect great things from you and your hammer during this battle."

Nodding, Thor smiled. "My apologies then."

"Let me remind you that our planet isn't your personal playground."

"Relax, Lord Gosenzomon. I promise to make it up to you later," Omega X said, to which caused Sora to pull him by the ear and whisper to him.

"That better not mean nudie pics of me," Sora darkly muttered. "Right?!"

"Heheheh! No, no! I swear!"

Celesta X sighed. "Oh brother…"

Metalla X frowned. "And don't you even think about getting some of Mimi, you prick."

"What? You never made it up to us so far, even after all the trouble you caused!" Gosenzomon berated Omega X.

"Fine, sorry I'll really really make it up to you, Gosenzomon!"

Sonja interjected. "Tai, one thing concerns me. Do you think Adnarim will be able to follow us?"

"Sure, I don't think she'll have any trouble finding us."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Anxiety**_ **)**

And with bad timing, the Ascendants and the most hardened warriors sensed a malevolent presence materialize. They turned toward the top of a rock slope where Adnarim appeared. She had two fingers on her forehead, indicating she used _**Instant Movement**_ to get to where everyone was.

"Well speak of the devil," Iron Man muttered. "Thanks for opening your big mouth, Tai."

Omega X shrugged. "Sorry." He pivoted and faced Adnarim's direction. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised you got here so fast. I mean, you are using Instant Movement. That also has to mean you've gotten ridiculously stronger, too, am I right? No way you'd get here with weak energy."

"Heheh, ooooh yes! I had quite the feast! Now, you're all the main course and dessert!" Adnarim cackled while licking her lips.

"I'm not too sure about that. I don't think I'm going to taste like any dessert," rebuked Omega X.

Taking her view from Omega X, Adnarim's eyes became glued to Miranda. The good half noticed and glared her with determination.

"Oooh! I can't believe this! You really think you can beat me without feeding?!" Adnarim taunted Miranda. "You haven't eaten anything, have you? Hah, I knew it! How dumb can you get?! Stop trying to act like a goody two-shoes and just eat like your heart's commanding you! It doesn't just taste good, but it'll also give you such incredible power!"

"I don't want any of that!" Miranda protested.

"Oooh, that's great! What a relief that is. Now, I'm free to claim all these delicious morsels for myself!" Adnarim then powered up with a dark reddish aura radiating off her. The aura then transitioned into a green one. Her eyes turned bright green. The Gamma radiation aura enveloped her, changing her skin back to emerald green. Her body bulked up again, granting her feminized muscle definition. "Oooh yeeees! I'm not only going to devour you all, but _**SMASH**_ every last one of you!" She somersaulted off the slope and landed on the ground, facing them with a sadistic grin. "Mmmm! It's dinner time now!"

 **(End theme)**

Omega X quickly turned to Shinmon and Gosenzomon. "You two better get out of here! Thing's are about to get crazy!"

"Best of luck, my friends!" Shinmon called out as he grabbed Gosenzomon's arm. As he flew off with the elder, Adnarim shifted her sights on the fleeing Supreme Digi-Deities. She smirked and shot a _**Candy Beam**_ toward them.

However, D-Reaper and Miranda both fired their own _**Candy Beams**_ to nullify Adnarim's. Adnarim scowled with irritation.

"Whew, thanks for the save, you two!" Omega X called out to D-Reaper and Miranda.

"Hey, your fight's with us, you freak!" Metalla X snapped at Adnarim. He hastily beelined for Adnarim.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Evil Android 21 Theme**_ **)**

Adnarim prepared to a predictable straight attack, but the Bearer of Friendship phased out. Catching her off guard, Metalla X got up behind Adnarim and booted her in the back. He kicked her so hard he sent her crashing through a rock face. Metalla X launched forward and blasted Adnarim with a _**Cocytus Blast**_. Adnarim's roars came from the rubble as she jumped out covered with scars. Adnarim reared back her right fist and then clapped her hands together, sending a Thunder Clap toward Metalla X. Metalla X narrowly dodged the incoming shockwave, but Adnarim quickly flew at the Ascendant and punched him back so hard.

WarAngemon immediately got the drop on Adnarim and decked her with a _**Seraphi Fist**_. Ultima X followed up and kicked Adnarim away. Celesta X tagged Adnarim with a _**Holy Beam**_. After taking all of their blows, Adnarim fiercely fought back. Adnarim unleashed a devastating punch on WarAngemon and knocked him down. She then kicked Ultima X's gut and blasted him with a beam. Celesta X quickly seized Adnarim from behind, but the Artificial used her tail to ensnare the Bearer of Light's neck and tossed her aside.

BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and Sheila unleashed attacks on Adnarim. BanchoLeomon reared his fist back and punched Adnarim. However, she caught BanchoLeomon's fist and tossed him overheard. Pikkan swooped in and caught her into a _**Hyper Tornado**_. The Alterian bombarded the pink-skinned Artificial with a barrage of piercing wind attacks, which tore into Adnarim's skin. Despite the piercing attacks, Adnarim's skin regenerated, prompting Pikkan to blast her with a _**Thunder Flash Attack**_. He sent her crashing to where Sheila readily caught her in a network of thin threads. As Adnarim powered up an aura, she wiped away Sheila's threads.

"You ready to fight, Miranda?" Sonja asked her good side.

"Yes, let's put my evil self to rest!" adamantly declared Miranda.

"We better get moving then!" Jax pointed out to Adnarim clubbing both Pikkan and Sheila.

"I'll provide the frontal attack!" BW declared as he flew ahead of the three Artificials.

As Adnarim, turned, BW readily forged a _**Terra Destroyer**_ and threw it at Adnarim. Adnarim shot up and grabbed the sphere. She infused the black sphere with her energies and completely nullified it. However, this didn't deter BW, who flew at Miranda's evil counterpart. He spun himself into a tornado and narrowly missed hitting her with _**Black Tornado**_. Adnarim phased right over next to BW and pointed a finger imbued with pink energy, which she prepared to shoot him with.

"Any last words before you join your failure of a successor?" Adnarim devilishly smirked, preparing to shot BW's head.

"Yeah. Heads up."

Taking heed of BW's warning, Adnarim turned and was met with a punch to her face. Sonja was able to get a clean shot on the Artificial and sent her crashing into a pile of debris. Jax quickly phased behind her and clubbed her in the back. As Adnarim crashed to the ground, Miranda rushed her evil counterpart. Miranda conjured a single energy orb and tossed it at Adnarim. Adnarim barely dodged in the incoming orb and moved over to her right. Miranda cut off Adnarim and tail grabbed her. Holding her evil self in place, Miranda unloaded a barrage of Ki blasts into Adnarim. As she let go, Miranda went for a punch, but Adnarim snuck a gut punch and stopped her good counterpart's momentum cold.

Adnarim flew away, creating a distance from herself and the Artificials. Jax and Sonja tried double teaming her, but Adnarim parried and dodged their successive attacks. Adnarim grabbed their heads and smashed them together. She battered them with quick and successive strikes, sending them both falling and crashing to the ground. As she went to blast them away, BW abruptly cut her off and spun around into a tornado-like motion. He went for a _**Black Tornado**_ , which Adnarim stopped with her bare hands. She grabbed and tossed BW into Miranda, who tried to sneak attack her evil counterpart.

Grumbling under her breath, Adnarim took a moment to regenerate her wounds, but D-Reaper clubbed her in the back and dropped her hard. D-Reaper swooped down and cupped his hands to the side. He then let out a powerful _**Tsunami Wave**_ blast that seemingly engulfed Adnarim. D-Reaper grimaced when Adnarim narrowly phased away from his attack. D-Reaper flew at Adnarim and unleashed a barrage of elastic-armed punches. Adnarim dodged every single punched from Dee. She channeled Hulk's Gamma power into her right hand. She then gut punched him so hard she literally tore a hole through his belly. D-Reaper's groaned as Adnarim grabbed Dee's head tentacle and effortlessly tossed him away.

After disposing of Dee, Adnarim took a moment to regenerate her wounds. However, Dorothy and Avengemon merged into Kaimodosu X. Kaimodosu X hastily flew at Adnarim and unleashed a flurry of punches at her. Kaimodosu X's punches put enough damage, forcing Adnarim to go on the defensive.

Adnarim snarled, curling her lips as she unleashed a barrier to repel Kaimodosu X. Kaimodosu X fell next to Dee's fallen body and had an idea. She grabbed Dee's hand and fused the pink golem with her. The two then merged and became Kaimodosu X Avenge Mode. The newly fused warrior brandished a saber and flew up, unleashing quick strikes at Adnarim. Adnarim tried another barrier, but Kaimodosu X AM phased behind her and slashed her with repeated slashes to her back. Kaimodosu X AM followed up with stabbing her through the back. Kaimodosu X AM then jerked her saber back and kicked her down.

 **(End theme)**

As she floated and stopped her own fall, Adnarim prepared to retaliate. Then, a beam struck her right side. Irked by the sneak attack, Adnarim glanced over to see Iron Man flying into the air and firing pulse beams. Adnarim effortlessly batted away Iron Man's beams and advanced toward him.

"Um, evil Miranda, let's talk about this like decent people, ok? I'm a good listener," Iron Man played into his playboy charm and distracted the emerald-skinned Artificial.

Overhearing Iron Man pleads, Miranda sighed. "I'm right here, Tony."

"Your charms won't work on me, Stark!" Adnarim growled as her eyes and body glowed light green. She quickly slammed both fists, hammering the ground hard enough to send debris sailing Iron Man's way.

Iron Man blasted away as many debris being flung at him. As he blasted one giant slab of earth, Adnarim launched herself at Iron Man and forged an energy sphere.

Oh shit! I guess you're still mad I turned you down for that reporter?!"

"SMASH!" Adnarim roared.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Justice**_ **)**

Several bolts of lightning struck Adnarim. However, the attack only managed to knock her away and save Iron Man. The armored man saw Thor flying toward Adnarim. The God of Thunder tossed Mjolnir to Adnarim. She instinctively grabbed the hammer, which dropped her hard to the ground. Unable to lift Mjolnir, Adnarim's hand was pinned to the earth.

"Augh, you bastard! What's the meaning of this?!" Adnarim roared.

"Mjolnir deems you unworthy, creature. Now, I've got you where I need you," Thor smirked.

With that, Max merged with Gojiramon to Gundamon. Keke merged with Mosuramon to become WingGundamon. The two Gundam Digimon attacked Adnarim. Gundamon fired a _**Tsunami Wave**_. WingGundamon threw a series of _**Rosemary Discs**_ that pierced through Adnarim.

"Yes, keep it up, guy!" Omega X called out as he turned to Sora and Biyomon. "Ready? It'll be our turn now."

Nodding, Sora stood resolved to fight. "We'll stick behind you."

After the Gundam Digimon finished bombarding Adnarim, Kaimodosu X imbued energy into her saber and rushed the creature. Kaimodosu X jumped up and went for a finishing blow, but Adnarim desperately fired a _**Candy Beam**_ , turning Kaimodosu X's saber into a candy cane. Adnarim quickly punched the earth and pulled her other hand free from being pinned by Mjolnir. The evil Artificial then used _**Instant Movement**_ to get behind Kaimodosu X. Kaimodosu X turned and punched at her. Adnarim grabbed Kaimodosu X's fist and blasted her away.

"Damn it! We can't let her regain her momentum!" Max yelled out from within Gundamon.

"We've gotta take her down and fast!" Keke shouted within WingGundamon.

As the Gundam Digimon launched at Adnarim, the emerald-skinned villain punched the air so hard she unleashed a strong shockwave that stopped them dead cold. She lunged at WingGundamon and unloaded with heavy blows. As Gundamon went to save her, Adnarim formed a one-handed energy sphere and blasted him down.

"Now!" Omega X roared as he flew at Adnarim, who proceeded to beat down Thor and Iron Man. "Hang in there, you two!" He used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport over to snatch Thor and Iron Man from Adnarim's hands. After dropping them off, he flew into Adnarim and planted a headbutt into her abdomen. Slightly doubling over, Adnarim coughed hard.

"I believe you need to cough up two things we need!" Omega X proceeded to headbutt her gut repeatedly. Following each subsequent headbutt, he made her cough and spit.

The Ascendant's made his intentions clear. He intended to force Adnarim to spit out the Hulk and the remote control to turn off the waves. He punched Adnarim's belly several more times.

"Biyomon, let's make this count!" Sora called upon her Digimon, who Mega Evolved into Phoenixmon. She and Phoenixmon then created a ring of fire that surrounded Omega X and Adnarim.

Adnarim wheezed. "You think fire's going to do jack squat to me?!"

Omega X smirked with confidence. "The fire's not intended to hurt you. It's to keep us inside. I'm making sure you don't get away!" He reared back and punched her gut again.

Adnarim coughed and gagged. "...augh! I know what you're attempting to do…! You're not getting them out of me!"

"I won't stop trying!" Omega X reared back and went for another good gut punch, but Adnarim caught his fist and twisted his hand around.

Gritting, Omega X tried to withhold the pain from having his fist nearly twisted around. Adnarim and Omega X had each other's hands firmly locked together. Both tried pushing the other back. Then, for a moment, they were locked in a standstill. Channeling Hulk's strength and amplifying it to her own raw power, Adnarim pushed back against Omega X. Adnarim quickly headbutted Omega X and made him let go. As Omega X stumbled back, Adnarim channeled Gamma energy into her right hand and rushed at the Ascendant.

"NOW DIE!" Adnarim roared as she cupped her hands to the side and fired a reddish pink _**Tsunami Wave**_ at the Bearer of Courage

 _Now!_ Omega X vanished with _**Instant Movement**_ , letting Adnarim's beam pass on through.

Before she could even blink, Omega X was already on Adnarim's right side. Omega X launched a full-powered _**Tsunami Wave**_ head-on. Omega X distanced himself away from Adnarim and beckoned the others together. Most of the heroes firmly stood their ground and covered in battle worn scars.

 **(End theme)**

"No, that wasn't enough…" Miranda growled as she and the others watched the billowing smoke cloud thin out, unveiling a battered but still very much alive Adnarim.

Favoring her left shoulder, Adnarim wore an agitated look.

"Damn it, why doesn't she just stay down?" Sonja vehemently cursed.

"We still haven't managed to recover the Hulk and the control. We need those in order to bring her power down," Omega X stated.

Taking a few moments to recollect herself, Adnarim chuckled fiendishly. "Eheheheh! There's no need for us to rush things! I'll make sure and gobble all of you up!" She still hasn't given up on her intended goal. The scars on her body started closing up.

"Damn it all, she's was all beaten up a minute ago!" Pikkan growled.

"Yes, her healing abilities are off the charts. I don't instantly regenerate as quickly as she can," Miranda revealed her inferior self-regeneration to her evil counterpart's. "We need to destroy every trace of her cell or she'll keep coming back!"

Metalla X scoffed. "Great, another D-Reaper."

Kaimodosu X AM remarked. "And even fusing with Dee wasn't enough. As long as these waves are still in effect, I can't access our combined powers."

"Guess, there's no other way then," Omega X sighed. "It's either the Life Bomb or we combine all our attacks together." Then, he noticed something off about Adnarim's regeneration. He saw her self-healing wounds were slower than usual. _Wait, she should've been fully healed by now. I see! This is a result of those lightning bolts from Thor's hammer! Whatever mojo his hammer's got, it's working its magic and slowing down her self recovery!_

Metalla X glanced over and noticed a smirk smeared on Omega X's face. "You know something do you, Taichi?"

Ultima X added. "Those are great options, but we need to decide quick!"

Celesta X set her sights on Adnarim. "She's about to make her next move."

As Adnarim walked up to the group, Miranda intercepted her evil counterpart.

Adnarim also noticed her healing wasn't faster than she had hoped. "Feh, what's happening here? I should've been fully healed now."

"Whatever you choose, do it fast. I'll hold her off," Miranda adamantly vowed to fight her evil half to the finish. She dropped into a fighting stance and faced off against Adnarim. "I won't let you by and I'll give my life do it!"

Sonja gasped. "Miranda!"

Adnarim gave a malignant sneer. "Heh, give me your worst, sweetie!"

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Glutton's Achilles Heel**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** We're at the very final stretch of this arc. Our heroes try their damned hardest to slow down and effectively wear out Adnarim, but that regeneration comes into play.

Thor enters the fray and becomes an asset for our heroes. Well, Mjolnir does. And leave it to him to mistaken Supreme Digi-Deities/Supreme Kais for Dark Elves. He and Iron Man do the best with what they've got to distract Adnarim. Additionally, no I didn't add these two in to tie into the now released _Avengers: Endgame_. I long planned out for Marvel heroes to guest star in this arc and other subsequent arcs through the course of _Ascendancy_. This is also pre-Battle of New York. So Tony will have already faced superpowered beings and otherworldly threats before aliens. And after being introduced to Digimon deities, Thor's curiosity has opened him to the Digiverse.

I also intentionally skipped over our heroes destroying the remaining clones. Who wants to watch that when we can get to the boss fight?

One chapter left to go in this arc. I can't wait to get us to the Black Rebellion arc retelling.

Until next time, send a review. Later.


	46. The Glutton's Achilles Heel

**A/N:** Let's cap off this arc and see where the future lies for Miranda.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act V: Dark HYDRA Network  
**_ _ **Chapter XLVI: The Glutton's Achilles Heel**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digiverse/Central Planet**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Instant-Kill Battle**_ **)**

As she collided head-on with Adnarim, Miranda fought her evil counterpart with all she's got. She fiercely fought, flinging beams at Adnarim. Adnarim quickly batted away Miranda's beams and shot forward, swinging her tail at her. As she got tail whipped away, Miranda crashed into the ground. Miranda landed on all fours and watched Adnarim soar toward her. Grabbing a handful of dirt, she threw some into Adnarim's eyes.

"Augh! My eyes…!" Adnarim hissed while frantically the dirt from her eyes.

"How do you like that?!" Miranda chastised her.

Seizing advantage of her blinded foe, Miranda phased behind Adnarim. She folded both arms around Adnarim's waist and prepared to fly up with her. However, Adnarim surprised her with a backward headbutt. Miranda's face got crushed by the quick snap of Adnarim's headbutt. Adnarim then seized Miranda's arm and merrily tossed her around. After slamming her on the ground a few times, Adnarim took Miranda into the air and shoved her head under her crotch area.

"Ready to go for a ride, sweetie?!" Adnarim laughed.

As she folded her arms around Miranda's waist, the evil one lifted her up. Miranda found herself now sitting on Adnarim's shoulder. Adnarim then hoisted Miranda high up and descended at high speeds, finally planting her with a devastating powerbomb into the ground.

 _ **Boom!**_

Following their fall to the earth, Adnarim popped up from a newly made impact hole where she dropped Miranda. Everyone gathered to find Miranda. Omega X was able to make out two legs and a long pink tail poking out at the crater's center.

"Hey, get up, Miranda!" Sonja called out to her.

"Damn, she took that pretty hard!" Pikkan exclaimed.

"It appears we bit more than we can chew," Metalla X scoffed as he faced Adnarim's direction. "Guess, it's up to us now."

"Wait," Omega X beckoned him off.

"What's wrong, Tai?" Sora asked him.

Max smirked as he sensed Miranda's Ki. "She's got plenty of fight left in her."

Upon hearing this, Adnarim scowled as she saw Miranda discharge a beam into the ground. A huge explosion erupted from the crater and knocked Adnarim back. Miranda quickly shot out of the crater and shot up, catching Adnarim with a punch to her jaw. Adnarim's face contorted with pain. Miranda's face buried deep into and nearly shattered Adnarim's jaw. Miranda snatched Adnarim's neck with her tail and flung her into a rock face. Miranda then shot up and planted a knee into Adnarim, nearly driving the air outta her.

 **(End theme)**

Adnarim fell on the ground and doubled over. Miranda wasted no time and kicked Adnarim multiple times.

"Hey, Tai! Shouldn't you already be…?!" WarAngemon reminded him.

"Yeah, the Life Bomb! Unless you have something else in mind?" Celesta X asked Omega X.

After taking suggestions from his friends, Omega X pivoted over to Gundamon.

"Max, you up for a father and son combo?" Omega X pitched an idea to him.

Speaking through Gundamon, Max responded. "Like a Double Tsunami Wave?"

"You got it!"

"You're going to need to a clear shot if you're attempting that," Metalla X stated. "And I doubt she's going to stand still looking pretty as you two build up that power."

"He's right, and I doubt Miranda's going to last on her own out there," Sonja chimed in. She observed Miranda and Adnarim taking it to each other with vicious blows.

"You're not thinking what I think you're about to do, babe?" Ultima X instantly saw through her intended strategy.

"What else do you propose? I'm the one who's the most linked to Miranda right now. She'll need me to link up with her and fight that creature!"

"Sis," Jax stepped in. "Do what you gotta do."

"Thanks, brother," Sonja smiled as she took off into the heated battle.

"Wait…!" Ultima X called out but BW stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"If you love her, you'll believe in her, Davis," BW firmly stated.

Celesta X patted Ultima X's left shoulder. "I've got faith she'll do what's necessary. You should, too."

Taking in all the kind words from his friends, Ultima X loudly cheered Sonja on.

"You've got this, babe!"

With that, Omega X and Gundamon took on similar stances, standing parallel from each other. They cupped their hands to their sides and began drawing in Ki energy from their friends.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Dream Tag Match**_ **)**

Upon regaining her momentum, Adnarim landed quick body blows to Miranda and tail whipped her back. Adnarim hastily shot forward and grabbed Miranda's face. She swiftly kneed Miranda's face several times and clubbed her in the back, sending her falling to the ground. Preparing to finish off Miranda, Adnarim raised both hands overhead. Her dark reddish aura turned dark green. The Gamma aura resonated with Adnarim and fueled the inner rage of the beast still trapped inside her.

"Yes, with this monster's raw power and Gamma energy, there's nothing in either world that can destroy me!" Adnarim cackled. "I'll continue feeding on every life form until I'm satisfied!" As she prepared to throw down her energy ball, Sonja quickly zipped in and launched a beam at her direction.

Upon seeing Sonja's attack, Adnarim used _**Instant Movement**_ to evade Sonja's beam. She reappeared behind Sonja and prepared to catch her with the planetary destructive blast. However, Jax, BW, and Ultima X fired beams to knock Adnarim's sphere away into the sky where it exploded with force.

Sonja launched herself into Adnarim and charged her right fist with energy. She landed a crushing blow into Adnarim's gut. Adnarim quickly grabbed Sonja's fist and twisted her arm around. Adnarim then folded her arm around Sonja's neck.

"I know all about your link with my goodie two-shoes self! You two can try and work together to bring me down, but you're in for a world of disappointment!" Adnarim evilly giggled. She leaned forward and whispered into Sonja's ear. "Just accept you and your friends are all gonna be eaten. You'll continue to fuel me with all that delicious power I can then use to purge both sides of digitized and organic life."

"Yeah, yeah, you have the same functioning programs as Virus and D-Reaper, but just like them you're going to fail!" Sonja shouted.

"Time to be eaten, sweetie!" Adnarim prepared to blast her, but then she felt someone tugging on her arm.

Looking down, Adnarima saw Miranda grabbing her arm. Miranda applied a firm grip on Adnarim and began siphoning off her. Adnarim felt some of the Gamma power being drained from her.

"No! Give that back!" Adnarim hissed as she saw Miranda's absorbing a portion of the Gamma energy. She withdrew her arm from Miranda and blasted her back.

Miranda formed a barrier, protecting her from Adnarim's blast. Having gathered enough Gamma power, the Hulk's energies resonated with Miranda. This resulted in physical changes similar to what Adnarim gained. Her complexion became a much lighter emerald shade. Her hair turned grass green. Her body became muscularly fit and toned in some areas, namely her biceps, thighs, and abdomen. The new bulk she gained caused tears in her clothing, including her white pants and shoes. Her bright eyes became green.

 **(End theme)**

"Miranda?!" Sonja was flabbergasted by the Artificial's outward physical changes.

"I figured I even the playing field with my evil self!" Miranda yelled out as she bashed Adnarim's cranium with a fist. After smashing her to the ground, Miranda descended and flew over, hitting Adnarim with a powerful clothesline.

"Yikes, maybe you don't even my help!" Sonja watched Miranda regaining control and taking the fight to Adnarim.

"No, I doubt I'll be able to hold her down for long! However, the fact her regeneration's been slowed, we have a fighting chance!"

Taking heed of what Miranda said, Adnarim noted her regenerative abilities haven't fully healed her and replenished her full powers.

"Yes, but why…?" Then, it finally dawned on her. Adnarim quickly recalled Thor's hammer conjured lightning that struck her down. Since then, her regeneration power was tampered with. _It's because of that man and his hammer! He conjured that power! It had to contain some kind of mystical power that hindered my abilities! Damn him!_

Realizing Thor had messed up her abilities, Adnarim bellowed furiously. "NOW I'M REALLY GONNA SMASH YOU, HAMMER MAN!"

Everyone else pivoted and faced Thor, who looked like the odd man out.

"What? I only did what I had to?" The Asgardian said.

"No, but your hammer definitely did its trick," BanchoLeomon added.

"But, it won't last. Her regenerative abilities will return to normal and then we'll be in a trouble," replied Max/Gundamon.

"Max, looks like we're almost ready," Omega X said as he amassed a large enough _**Tsunami Wave**_.

"Yeah, but we still need a clear shot! And looks like they're not done beating her yet!" Max exclaimed.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Fearsome Foe**_ **)**

Seething like mad, Adnarim bellowed and powered up. Her green aura darkened and radiated off her. Her sheer power shook the entire Central Planet. In response, Miranda powered up, allowing the newly absorbed Gamma power to empower her greatly.

"Damn, just how do we tell them apart now?!" Ultima X exclaimed. "They're both green!"

"Easy, Miranda's the one with the lighter green aura," Celesta X specified.

"Not to mention Adnarim's power is still higher than Miranda's!" Keke/WingGundamon revealed the obvious difference between the two.

"I still can't believe they're both sharing Hulk's power now!" Phoenixmon cried out.

"I'm not even sure the big guy will like this if we can get free him," Max/Gundamon said.

As she got done powering up, Adnarima rushed Miranda and Sonja. She threw a straight punch into the ground, creating a giant fissure coupled with a powerful shockwave. This demonstration of raw power split the earth many kilometers across. Miranda and Sonja narrowly dodged getting pulverized by Adnarim's physical force. Miranda flew into Adnarim and punched her in the side. Adnarim gritted hard as her body absorbed the impact from Miranda's blow. She felt a painful blow from a much stronger punch.

"So… your physical strength is just now increasing…" Adnarim smirked. "Very good, but I know what you're trying to do and you won't succeed!" She crossed both arms and gathered a plentiful amount of raw energy into her. A layer of pink and green aura vibrated off her body.

"Shit! We need to get back!" Sonja shouted, to which Miranda pushed her away.

"No, you need to get back! I can handle the force of this!" Miranda shouted as she stepped right in front of Adnarim's glowing aura. _Please don't fail me now, regenerative abilities!_

"OH YOU WANT TO DIE THEN?! SO BE IT!" Adnarim shouted as she quickly threw her hands into the air and screamed. " _ **DIE!**_ " She bellowed and unleashed an explosion of green energy across an incredibly wide range.

Everyone else, but Omega X and Max/Gundamon, quickly moved away. The two Ascendants continued to build up their double _**Tsunami Wave**_.

"This attack… hey, Yamato! Doesn't this take you back?!" Pikkan turned and asked Metalla X, who watched as his mind flashed back to his fight with D-Reaper before his big sacrifice.

"Dad remembers," Keke/WingGundamon muttered.

 _ **Boom!**_

The greenish wave of energy exploded and engulfed both Adnarim and Miranda. Sonja watched in horror as she saw Miranda seemingly wiped out. In the wake of the explosion, a large crater was formed where Adnarim was still standing. The evil one dropped her arms and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Ah, it's over," Adnarim said with a satisfied evil grin. She pivoted toward Sonja and giggled. "Aww, don't feel too bad. She may be gone, but you'll all still serve your purpose and give me all your power my body needs." She walked over to Sonja, who firmly stood her ground. "Defiant to the very end, huh? Well, don't worry. I will break your fiery spirit." She noticed her body was regenerating again. "And my regenerative abilities back to normal. You know what this means, right? It's din-din time!"

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Wham!**_

Suddenly, Adnarim's eyes shot open as a powerful force punched her in the gut. She looked down. To her dismay, Adnarim saw Miranda with a fist firmly buried in her gut. Feeling her inside being crushed by Miranda's new raw power, Adnarim's face contorted again. She then felt her insides churning. Drool and rancid vomit spilled out from the sides of her mouth. Adnarim doubled over holding her stomach.

"I think we'll be taking back Dr. Banner now," Miranda said, clenching her right hand.

"Hey, nice fake-out," Sonja smirked as she walked up to her.

"No, I simply just regenerated from that attack. Nothing more."

"Damn you... !" Adnarim managed to get out before she started to hurl and spit rancid vomit. Then, her gag reflexes caused her to spit out a pink gum from her mouth.

From out of this pink gum, a puff of smoke formed. Then out from this smoke cloud came the Hulk, who slowly began to stir about. Adnarim coughed and gagged.

"Alright, they managed to get the big guy out," Iron Man observed.

"Yeah, but her power hasn't diminished that much," BanchoLeomon assessed Adnarim's current power.

"My guess she's still managed to absorb enough of Hulk's Gamma power to augment her physical and energy levels," Pikkan deduced.

"So, all she did was free the Hulk, but she's still a threat," Sora said.

"And she still has that stupid remote inside her! If we can't get that out of her, we can't destroy it and cancel out those waves!" WarAngemon said.

"C'mon, let her have it! Give her another gut punch!" Ultima X cheered them on.

 **(Cue Persona 4 OST -** _ **The Almighty**_ **(0:00 - 2:11))**

Backing away, Adnarim distanced herself from Miranda. She then channeled an energy wave and fired a blast at her way. Miranda narrowly dodged Adnarim's _**Photon Wave**_. Then, Adnarim hastily rushed over and punched Miranda back. Adnarim unleashed a barrage of blasts. Sonja formed a barrier and nullified the evil one's blasts.

"Ugh, get out of the way!" Adnarim snapped at Sonja.

"That's my friend you're hurting, bitch," Sonja coolly rebuked. Her usually cool demeanor was replaced with a fierce glare. She then channeled her infinite energy through her body. A cyan aura outlined her battle torn body. Her eyes started glowing the same cyan light. " _ **Data Angel Mode Initiate.**_ " She whispered in a digitized, lifeless tone.

"Hey, that's my Data Angel program you guys installed into her! I remember you did it before that tournament a couple years back!" Iron Man recalled this instance, which nearly destroyed his company building.

"Yeah, but she's learned to control it since then. That's my babe," Ultima X smiled proudly.

Jax witnessed his sister now enveloped in a grid-like skeleton shaped like an angel, hence the name of her mode. Long quill-like protrusions formed from Sonja's back, sprouting out like angel's wings.

Not taking this well, Adnarim launched a barrage of blasts at Sonja. However, her beams were quickly neutralized by the Artificial's cybernetic aura. Sonja then grabbed and absorbed Adnarim's attacks through her digitized wings. These wings profusely glowed with golden light.

"Damn you! You won't show me up!" Adnarim snapped as she flew at Sonja. As she went for a straight punch, Sonja's wings ensnared and folded like her like Venus Flytrap. "Hey! Let me out!" She invoked her Gamma powers to break loose.

Sonja focused hard to subdue and contain Adnarim. Adnarim tried punching her way out of her prison. Sonja's digitized wings released beams of light that pierced through Adnarim. Upon punching through the wings, Adnarim slipped through with some damage. Sonja focused and tried regenerating her digitized wings.

Miranda quickly intercepted Adnarim and attacked with beams. Adnarim swung her right hand and unleashed a shockwave, which knocked away her blasts. Miranda had no time to respond and fell to the blasts.

"Stay down!" Adnarim shouted at her good self.

As Miranda recovered, she paused when a large figure towered behind Adnarim.

"What's wrong? Have you lost your nerve already?" evilly grinned Adnarim, taunting her good self.

"Hardly, but I'd watch my back if I were you."

 **(End theme)**

There was the sound of low grunting and growling behind Adnarim. On top of that, there was heavy breathing that caused Adnarim's skin crawl. She quickly whirled around and prepared to fire a blast, but a giant green hand snatched her by the face.

The Hulk roared furiously as he tossed around and smashed Adnarim like a play toy. Adnarim's arms went flailing about as the Hulk repeatedly smashed her around. He then spat on Adnarim and body slammed her down hard, leaving her in a giant heap inside a big crater. Hulk snorted blowing smoke from his nose as he stood over the beaten Adnarim.

Everyone else watched completely speechless over the Hulk making short work of Adnarim.

"Holy hell…" Iron Man muttered, audibly gulping.

"This is the great monster you've been meaning to save?" Thor asked the others.

"Hey, big guy! She's still alive!" Omega X called out to the Hulk. "Move before she eats you again!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Android 21 Evil Theme**_ **)**

As the Hulk turned around, Adnarim lunged out of the crater. The Hulk went for a giant right-handed jab, but Adnarim canceled it out with a left jab. As their fists collided, Adnarim pushed Hulk away. Once Adnarim hastily flew at the green giant, Miranda phased in between her evil half and Hulk. Miranda threw herself at Adnarim and shoved her back.

"Get back, Banner! I don't know how much longer I can hold her off!" Miranda pleaded to the Hulk.

Grinning, Adnarim clubbed Miranda's back with devastating punches. She then pummeled Miranda's head and shoved her head into the earth. Hulk rushed at Adnarim and reached to grab her. Adnarim quickly phased out Hulk's reach and reappeared on his right side. Adnarim unleashed a barrage of blasts that stunned and put down the Hulk.

"Time to get back in my belly, big guy!" Adnarim cackled as she shot another _**Candy Beam**_ , to which was stopped by Kaimodosu X AM's own _**Candy Beam**_.

Kaimodosu X AM swiftly slashed Adnarim with her saber. This attack managed to slow Adnarim down enough for Metalla to make his next move. Metalla X clubbed Adnarim's face and knocked her down.

"Keep it up, guys! We're gathered enough energy to finish!" Omega X called out as he and Gundamon finished up their big _**Tsunami Wave**_ double attack.

"We're just about ready, Tai!" Max shouted from within Gundamon.

Suddenly, Adnarim regained momentum by releasing an energy beam barrage, knocking away most of the opposition. Metalla X, Celesta X, WarAngemon X, Kaimodosu X, BW, Jax, Sonja, the Hulk, Thor, and Miranda were among those being blasted away. Adnarim shot up, delivering punches to Miranda and laying her out with a painful uppercut. After laying out Miranda, Adnarim turned her attention toward Omega X and Gundamon's way.

"Yes, I see what you're doing. Well, I'm not giving you the chance to finish me off!" Adnarim angrily shouted at the Ascendant duo. As she charged, she was cut off by WingGundamon, Ultima X, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, Sheila, Sora & Phoenixmon, and Iron Man. She prepared to unleash a thunder clap, but Miranda came out of nowhere and grabbed Adnarim's left ankle.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Adnarim snarled and kicked away at Miranda. "Let me go!"

"Blast us both!" Miranda called out to Omega X and Gundamon. "I don't care what happens to me! As long as she dies with me, the sacrifice will be worth it!"

"UGH! LET ME GO!" Adnarim roared as bright green light enveloped her and Miranda.

"No, she's going into critical mode! If she goes any further, she'll end up destroying us along with the Central Planet!" Max exclaimed inside Gundamon.

"And I know for sure Gosenzomon won't stop crying until those cows come home!" Omega X shook his head. Resolving to finish the fight, the Bearer of Courage set his target on Adnarim. "I hope you know you'll die with her!"

Nodding, Miranda grabbed Adnarim from behind.

"HURRY AND SHOOT!"

Upon hearing Miranda's command, Omega X and Gundamon complied. They unleashed their _**Father-Son Tsunami Wave**_ , sending out enough combined power to destroy Adnarim and Miranda.

"BW! Jax! And you, too… Sonja… thank you…" Miranda's eyes teared up as she smiled and acknowledged the three. "...for being friends and pulling me out of my rut. I won't forget about our times together… as fleeting as they were!" She closed her eyes and tightened her grip around Adnarim. _This one's for you, MY BlackWarGreymon!_

Opening her eyes, Adnarim's eyes glowed bright green. Fueled by her desire to feed, she amassed enough Gamma energy to augment herself. She elbowed Miranda's chest and blasted her away. She then used _**Instant Movement**_ to avoid Omega X and Gundamon's ultimate double team move.

Seeing their own blast heading for Metalla X and the others, Omega X and Gundamon swerved the _**Tsunami Wave**_ away, sending it hurtling into the sky.

 **(End theme)**

"Damn it all! She was able to escape that?!" Metalla X growled with frustration.

"We're really going to be eaten by this freak, aren't we?!" Ultima X prepared to resign to his fate.

"No way, I'm not going down without fighting!" Sonja declared. "Miranda, can you still go?"

"Yeah…" Miranda stood up and pulled herself off the ground.

Sora channeled Ki made of fire in her hands and feet. "I have no chance to beat her, but I'm still able to go!"

BanchoLeomon growled. "What the hell? We've still got fight left in us."

Thor smirked. "Yes, that's what I like to hear. You're all proud warriors willing to fight to the bitter end just like me!"

Iron Man sighed. "Maybe not all of us, some of us still have lives we need to return to."

Hulk snarled at Adnarim. "Ragh! Hulk gonna smash you into pieces!"

Collecting his breath, Omega X glared down Adnarim. "You haven't won until you've made us all waste every ounce of breath."

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter: The Last Mission OST -** _ **The Last Mission**_ **)**

"Well, then I can make this quick," Adnarim chortled and tapped into all the Gamma energy inside her body. As Gamma power coursed through her, Adnarim's body enlarged until she was the same height and gargantuan size as the Hulk himself. The more Gamma energy flowing through her, the more her body grew. "Now, I'm going to finish off in one blow…"

Then, Adnarim's body started to deflate until all the Gamma energy inside her caused her to dramatically implode. As Gamma energy burned started burning her up from the inside, Adnarim collapsed and expelled Gamma rays from her mouth. Everyone dodged Adnarim's beams.

"She's losing it!" WarAngemon exclaimed.

"More like she's breaking down!" Celesta X cried out.

"Yes, her gluttonous nature is coming back to bite her. Looks like using up and increasing all that Gamma energy is taking its toll on her!" BanchoLeomon revealed Adnarim's achilles heel.

"So, she's practically defeating herself for us?" Sheila realized.

"Yes, she's been abusing that Gamma power and can't control it well like the Hulk can," Miranda said as Sonja helped her up. "What's wrong, other me? Can't handle more than you can chew?"

"UGH! NO! IT CAN'T BE?!" Adnarim howled loudly as she watched her complexion turn back into pink. She burped out the last of the Gamma energy that she managed to burn out. "Ohhh… this isn't supposed to happen…" She stood up as her knees became wobbly.

"Oh, but it has!" Sonja cried out. "You abused a power you just couldn't handle! Now, you've wasted it. What a shame. I almost feel sorry for you."

Jax added. "Big emphasis on the _almost_ , too."

Chuckling, Adnarim stood up and felt her whole body quiver. "...so, what? I'm still plenty strong enough to beat you all… I don't need Gamma to get an advantage over you all!"

"Oh, we neglected to tell you, but that finishing attack me and Tai made... " Gundamon interjected as he and Omega X counted down.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One!"

The sound of a beam came crashing down from the sky. Catching the loud sound coming from above, Adnarim quickly turned and saw the _**Father-Son Tsunami Wave**_ heading for her. She prepared to use _**Instant Movement**_ to dodge the blast, but Jax and Sonja blasted her good arm off. The beam immediately collided with Adnarim and engulfed her, along with the arm Jax and Sonja blasted off.

In a last act of desperation, Adnarim fired off a one-handed _**Tsunami Wave**_ to counteract Omega X and Gundamon's double finisher.

 _Now's my chance!_ Thought Miranda as she rushed past the heroes and got in front of Adnarim. She shoved her hand through Adnarim's gut and ripped out what looked like a remote control. "I'll be taking this!"

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Adnarim demanded as she willed her severed arm to float off the ground and fly toward Miranda.

Seeing the arm coming, Sonja blasted it away. She grabbed Miranda and pulled her away. Miranda crushed the remote with her hand.

"NOW!" Omega X yelled out as he and Gundamon launched their _**Father-Son Tsunami Wave**_ forward, overpowering Adnarim's _**Tsunami Wave**_ completely.

With her eyes widening, Adnarim watched the beam closing in and evaporating every trace of her being. Her blood-curdling screams filled the holy sanctuary.

" _ **NOOOO! HOW CAN I BE DONE IN LIKE THIS?!**_ " Were her last words as she and her entire being was erased completely.

 **(End theme)**

Withdrawing their hands, Omega X and Gundamon dropped to their knees. As Gundamon powered down, the Gundam Digimon split back to Max and Gojiramon. Miranda opened her eyes as she saw no traces left of her evil half's existence.

"It's really over?" Miranda asked as she let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Please, don't jinx us," Sonja scoffed.

"Nah, she's done. I can't sense her anymore," Omega X confirmed.

"Good riddance," Metalla X remarked.

"Yes, and by now the waves should have completely dissipated by now," Sora said.

Just then, Celesta X put that theory to the test and instantly powered up to her Mystic state.

"Looks like that's a yes! Alright, we have our full powers back!" Ultima X exclaimed. He quickly turned to Sonja. "We did it, babe!"

Sonja smiled modestly. "Yeah, we sure did."

Miranda stood up and walked off. However, Sonja grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that isn't Earth. After all the trouble I've caused, I'd feel guilty for returning. Besides, I'm considered a wanted terrorist by SHIELD now."

Iron Man pointed out. "She's technically right. If she turns up again, SHIELD will be riding her ass."

"With all the power she possesses, she'd easily crush your entire world's military," Thor said.

"She has all that power, but I doubt she'd abuse it like her evil half would've," Max replied to the Asgardian.

"There's also the concern if whether I'll be able to control my hunger. I fear I'll become like _her_ ," Miranda expressed her gravest concerns with being allowed to her own devices.

"There's gotta be a way to suppress your hunger, right? I mean, you've done a pretty good job of that," Sonja reasoned with Miranda.

"Yes, but, for how long? For all you know, I could wake up hungry and turn one of you to food. I'd absolutely hate to become like my evil half!"

Just then, Kaimodosu X AM interjected. "That may not be necessarily the case. Dee within me says he's managed to control his feeding impulses when Mummymon instructs him. On top of that, he's kept his emotions in check and since then no evil half has resurfaced." She powered down as D-Reaper split from her.

D-Reaper nodded. "If you behave like Dee, you'll be just fine. Dee like you to be his friend!" The rotund creature smiled big. "Would you like to continue being Dee's friend?"

 **(Cue Persona 4 OST -** _ **I'll Face Myself**_ **)**

Hearing this, Miranda couldn't feel more delighted. "Yes, absolutely. I did promise to eat sweet snacks with you, didn't I?" Her smile then faded as she turned toward Omega X. "Still, there's no excusing what I did even if it was Adnarim the one in control. I'll gladly turn myself into SHIELD."

"The HYDRA network is still operating globally and they've now managed to infiltrate the Digital World. You'd do us plenty of good helping us track and take them down," Max offered her a solution. "Heck, we have our own tech team. They could use someone with a mind like yours."

"I appreciate the offer, but allow me to atone for what I've done."

"I think you've already atoned after all you've done for us," Sonja said.

"You helped us destroy most of those labs, getting rid of the clones, and helped play difference maker against your evil half," BW reminded her of all the positive she's done, which may or may not necessarily counterbalance the wrong her evil half has caused. "You've atoned for a lot in my eyes."

The Hulk grunted. "Hulk no like you're green like me now. Banner say you stay and help these people."

"Ok, Hulk, don't take this personal," Omega X walked up to the Gamma monster. With one swift punch to Hulk's gut, the Ascendant knocked him out. "But, we need to get him dropped off somewhere."

"You're right since Miranda, Sonja, Jax, and BlackWarGreymon ran into him in the first place. Let's see…" Max mulled over where to relocate the Hulk. "Ah!" He whispered into Omega X's ear.

"That place? Sure thing!" Omega X smirked as he grabbed Hulk's unconscious form and teleported with _**Instant Movement**_. As soon as he left, he came right back instantaneously. "That should do. He'll be waking up like his ol' Bruce self."

Thor was taken aback. _He quickly fell that green beast, vanishes, and comes right back. This Instant Movement ability of his is intriguing._

Just then, Shinmon and Gosenzomon returned to the location. They were relieved that Adnarim was vanquished, but the elder was none too pleased with the collateral damage left by the battle. Thankfully, the planet wasn't in complete shambles following the life and death battle against Teen-Reaper.

If that wasn't enough, Beerusmon and Whismon appeared to confront the heroes. Accompanying the God of Destruction and his Angel attendant, Madoka and Homura came to check on their friends.

"Is everyone ok?!" Madoka worryingly checked on Omega X and his friends.

"Hey, Madoka! Don't worry, we got rid of the bad guy!" Omega X reassured her.

"So, I take it this is that creature's good half," Homura eyed Miranda.

"Yeah, but it's ok. She helped us beat her evil half," Max said.

However, Beerusmon wasn't too convinced as he walked over to Omega X.

"I see you've vanquished that woman's evil half, but you haven't entirely destroyed her."

"Yeah, I mean, Miranda's not going to cause any harm."

"Taichi, this isn't the first time you've allowed the better half of one being continue to run amok. The least you forget about our round friend here?" Whismon pointed Omega X toward D-Reaper's way. "Are you certain this woman will be anything like Dee?"

"Sure. I'm positive she will!"

D-Reaper walked up to Beerusmon. "You better not mess with Dee's new friend!"

Kaimodosu X called out. "Hold on, Dee! You won't want to anger Lord Beerusmon again!"

Upon seeing Beerusmon with his own eyes, Thor was flabbergasted and taken to his outward appearance. With a gleeful smile, he approached Beerusmon.

"Is this the Lord Beerusmon you've referred to? You said he was a cat, but with those ears he looks like a rabbit!" Thor raised his hammer and saluted to him. "As one god to another, it's an honor, Lord Beerusmon!"

Nearly everyone but Beerusmon himself were taken aback by Thor's direct acknowledgement of the Digital God of Destruction. Whismon could only chortle and be amused by Thor's overly enthusiastic character.

"Um, Thor. Big guy. First off, he's not a rabbit," Omega X meekly muttered.

 _Damn it, this moron's gonna get us killed!_ Metalla X thought as he watched Beerusmon scowling and touching his own ears.

"Hey, who's this buffoon calling me a 'rabbit'?! I am a God of Destruction! And a cat!" Beerusmon openly berated Thor.

"Pardon, but I've never seen a cat such as you!"

"I've been called many things and even mistaken as Anubis, but a rabbit?! That's the least straw!" As Beerusmon was about to go off, Omega X quickly stood in his way and pleaded.

"Lord Beerusmon, please! Give him some slack! He had no idea of your existence!"

"Then, he best apologize to me for calling me a carrot muncher."

Taken aback by Beerusmon's heated and tumultuous response, Thor backed off.

"Please excuse me, Lord Beerusmon. In no way, did I mean to offend you."

"What planet are you from, boy?" Beerusmon pointed to Thor.

"Asgard."

"Oh, that planet full of those proud warriors and ruled by O… oh, his name slips my mind."

"King Odin, my lord. One of the wisest and venerable beings in the physical universe's Nine Realms." Whismon corrected him, purposefully withholding Odin's past deeds as ruthless war king to himself in respect to the Asgardian before them.

"Yes, Odin! That's the one! I'll keep you and your father in mind, proud Asgardian."

Whismon sighed. "You don't intend to destroy a world outside your jurisdiction?"

"No, I don't. I just want to remind myself of where this Asgardian fool comes from. The physical universe's worlds' policies, otherwise, don't pique my interest."

"Unless it's our world and you're only there for the meals," grumbled Omega X.

"What was that, Taichi?!" Beerusmon grabbed at Omega X and pulled on his nose.

"Ow, that hurts!"

Keeping to himself, Thor backed off. "I meant no offense, but next time may our greeting be more formal. Myself and my father, Odin, only seek peace with the gods like yourself."

"Well, good. As it should be," Beerusmon scoffed.

Finding herself in an awkward place, Miranda wasn't sure how to take the opposing views on her still being alive and given freedom.

"It'll be ok, Miranda. Let's take things slow," Sonja patted her shoulder.

"Thank you all so much, but what about my hunger?"

"I think you can leave it to Dee to teach you," Jax said.

"Yes, you're right. It should be an interesting experience nonetheless." Miranda pivoted to Omega X and Max. "But, allow me to turn myself over to SHIELD. It's only right."

Omega X and Max turned to each other.

"Well, Max?"

"If that's what she wants."

Iron Man approached Miranda. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm willing to take any punishment they can give me."

Beerusmon frowned. "Just know if she causes any of you trouble, it's on you. Is that understood?"

"You let us worry about that, Lord Beerusmon," Omega X gave the Digital God of Destruction some peace of mind.

Whismon added. "So, the evil one was done in partly by her own gluttony. That was her achilles heel."

"Hey, what about that Gamma energy she still has in her?" Keke asked Max.

"Good question. Hey, you're still able to maintain that Gamma form. Correct, Miranda?" Max asked her.

Upon realizing this, Miranda checked over herself and remembered she had absorbed some of Adnarim's Gamma energy. She still had the emerald complexion.

"Oh, yes. You're right! Looks like I could willfully control it with my emotions like Banner now. Though, I may not need to get angry like he can," Miranda said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The harder she focused, the quicker she was able to suppress the Gamma power coursing through her. Her green complexion vanished. Her slightly muscular frame became her normal slender figure. "Oh…" Letting out a deep, relaxed breath, she regressed to her normal state. Her tail was gone, too. Her hair was reddish brown again.

"Oh good, you're normal again," Sonja said.

"Yes, with enough training, I should be able to willfully switch between my first transformed state and my… well, I suppose you could call it my _She_ -Hulk state?"

"She-Hulk? Not too original, but it's fitting considering what you can now become," Jax approved.

Sheila smirked. "So, we get another green chick for our side? I'd love to go one on one with her."

BanchoLeomon coughed. "Oh, joy. Does that mean I'm no longer you're spar partner?'

Sheila poked BanchoLeomon's side. "You'll always be my dance partner, kitty cat! It just never hurts to switch it up new partners every now and then!"

"Right, whatever you say," grumbled BanchoLeomon.

"Alright, Miranda. Whenever you're ready," Iron Man said while standing beside her.

"Ready to face the music."

Omega X waved a finger to Miranda. "Hey, be positive. Maybe they'll let you off the hook and ask us to keep watch for you?"

Miranda sighed over Omega X's naïvety over international laws. "Oh dear. You don't understand SHIELD's policies, do you, Taichi?"

"I guess not, but I'm positive they won't dispose of you."

"Yawn. Earth laws have no meaning to me. Whatever happens to her happens," Beerusmon shrugged his shoulders.

"Nonetheless, it should be interesting to see what becomes of this woman's fate," Whismon said. "Taichi and his friends have managed to turn over former enemies to their side. I have my suspicions everything will be ok."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building(**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)/11:30 AM**_

Over a week has passed since Miranda was court martialed. She ultimately turned herself over to SHIELD's custody and was imprisoned only to be later brought in for questioning. To help defend her case, she was given a young plucky lawyer named Jennifer Walters, who was tasked in her first ever case.

Miranda openly admitted to having been working with HYDRA and involved with Digimon terrorist cells. She openly admitted to forming the Dark HYDRA Network. While it seemed as if SHIELD were ready to take her in to be permanently locked away, Fury reconsidered after having learned of Taichi and the others' testimonies on Adnarim. The fact Fury and his associates have seen two Mirandas was proof they needed that Miranda was composed of two halves.

An agreement was ultimately decided. Miranda's technical genius and her former ties with HYDRA would grant SHIELD access to the location of various HYDRA and Dark Network bases. Moreover, being the second individual to have harvested and utilized Gamma power to increase her power was more than enough to allow her to work closely with Tai's associates.

As she walked out of the metropolitan building, Miranda came out in a blue business suit. Around her neck, she wore a small silver collar. Beside her was a tall brunette business suit-wearing woman with a meek demeanor and wearing glasses.

"I'm glad things worked out well in the end, Miranda," the lawyer woman addressed the Artificial, who sighed.

"Yes, and thank you very much for doing your best with my case, Ms. Walters," she shook the lawyer's hands. "Not bad for a first time."

"Good luck with your future endeavors. And if you ever see Bruce again… tell him Jenny said hi." With that, Jennifer departed to catch her flight back to New York.

As Miranda turned, she saw Tai & Agumon, Max & Gojiramon, Sonja, Jax, and BW waiting outside for her. She smiled to them.

"And thank you for talking with Fury," Miranda expressed gratitude to them.

"No need to thank us. We managed to convince him you'd be a great asset for us and SHIELD," Tai replied. "Besides, you agreed to wearing that collar that inhibits your hunger impulses."

"I designed this myself. It'll trigger over millions of shocks into my body should I cross the line."

Sonja frowned. "That sounds dangerous."

"I appreciate the concern, Sonja, but I'll be fine. Everything turned out ok in the end."

"So, where will you go now?" Jax asked her.

"I'm going to meet Taichi's tech friends. They could use a mind like me and I'd like to ask if they can give my DigiHybrid dinosaurs a better home."

"How about your Gamma form? Do you have that under control?" Max queried to her.

"Yes, and I've taken up that mental training you suggested. I think it's working out for me."

Agumon nodded. "That's great to hear!"

Gojiramon concurred. "Yep! Keep it up!"

 **(Cue Persona 4 OST -** _ **New Days**_ **)**

As Miranda prepared to leave with Tai and Agumon, she pivoted toward Sonja and smiled to her.

"I don't know how to repay you after all the support you and your friends have given me."

"You were dealt a bad hand by Datamon. He turned you into an Artificial like us. I had this aching feeling you were a voice in need of help. Anyone who's ever been converted by Datamon and turned into one of his subjects is a victim in my eyes."

Jax added. "Welcome to the club. Now here we are leading better lives."

BW nodded. "And with your expertise, you'll be an asset for us."

Hearing this, Miranda was moved by their words. "Thank you. Oh, and don't be shy about seeing me. I'd be personally happy to give you upgrades if you need it." She pointed to Sonja. "I know your Data Angel program could use some improvements. And Jax, come see me when you're able."

Max chuckled. "Sounds like you two have doctor's appointments."

Sonja casually shrugged. "I'd feel much better stripping myself down and letting her examine me than doing it in front of you guys."

Miranda chuckled over Sonja's crude honesty. "Oh dear, you have no shame."

"Nope, I sure don't."

Jax sighed. "Sis, don't ever change."

"The upgrades will be essential for you two in the long run, especially as future threats continue to rise," BW stated.

"Oh crap, hey, I hate to ditch y'all, but I've got to meet Sora for our date," Tai promptly waved them off. "Agumon, meet you back at the apartment?"

"Yeah, catch ya later!" With that, Tai and Agumon both teleported using _**Instant Movement**_. As Tai relocated to meet with Sora, Agumon returned to the apartment to check with Biyomon, Dorothy, and Avengemon.

"Speaking of future, I wonder how Dimitri and Karin are doing," Max muttered. "Oh right, there's that invite to that multiversal theme park in the Nexus! I hope they got the message."

xxxxx

" _ **Hey, all! It's your boy Max Kamiya.**_ _ **By the way, that multiversal theme park I'm referring to is called Across Conventions, which is located in Dimension: AC-TP. It's the Nexus' biggest attraction as thousands from throughout the Nexus converge for fun and entertainment. Myself, Tai, and most of our friends were invited.**_

 _ **Speaking of Miranda, she's now currently working with Izzy's team and has given the Artificial twins' much needed upgrades. Wait until you see Jax and Sonja in action. Jax, especially, got a huge upgrade that's gonna benefit him in the long run. Sonja's Data Angel program has been given some decent modifications. Tony seems to have gotten inspired by Miranda's handiwork and has worked hard to augment his latest armor suits. So, yeah. Miranda's one of us now and she hasn't had the urge to feed anymore. And she hasn't seen the need to fight, but we'll see what the future holds.**_

 _ **The remnants of the Dark HYDRA Network remain at large, but Miranda has been doing her part helping SHIELD eliminate those root networks.**_

 _ **As for our new Asgardian friend, he's still on the search for his fugitive brother Loki. We trust he'll find the trickster.**_

 _ **Our time at Across Conventions was a fun and memorable time. We got to meet various guests from other universes. A few of us even competed in their multiversal tournament. My dad and Yamato even fought Goku and Vegeta during the event. In the end though, Vegeta won the tournament beating a blue jay named Mordecai of all characters. Still, we had a great time. None had any more fun than Dimitri and Karin's sweet and kind daughter Athena. And our Kuiper friend, Christina, did a live vocal performance for the audiences there. It was overall a nice cool off after thwarting the latest threats, including Adnarim.**_

 _ **But, like all good things, they come to an end and it's never an easy life for us. For Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk, they were set to converge paths once again after they helped us stop Adnarim. The trickster god, Loki, finally emerged and took the Tesseract from SHIELD. This eventually led to Captain America, who after 70 plus years been missing from the public eye, return and take up his shield. Along with Black Widow and Hawkeye, the Avengers initiative all prepared to stop Loki and an invading alien army called the Chitauri.**_

 _ **So while the newly formed Avengers went into war, Tai and his friends enjoyed some peace and quiet.**_

 _ **But, peace for us is almost always fleeting. Remember our good friends Dimitri and Karin? Well, they're about to face hell in a hand basket as they return to Dimitri's future. What could be worse than Artificials?**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST -** _ **Umbra nigra**_ **)**

Within the anomalous being's sanctuary, new activity was brewing. R. Homura stood and prepared to give orders to the group.

"Are you all ready to begin the next phase, Imaginalists?"

Standing beside her are the other group members. One is a lanky, tall and elegantly-dressed young man with a purple forehead dot. His hair is spiky. His wardrobe consisted of a white fur coat, long dark pants, and black shoes. Standing opposite from him are two Digimon: Arkadimon and Deathmon.

"Welcome, Soma Saitou, Arkadimon, and Deathmon," R. Homura addressed the lanky, tall man, who gave a courtesy bow to the Rebellious witch.

"Yes, we are quite ready." Saitou stated calmly, turning to another direction. "Isn't that right, Kyubey?"

Suddenly, Kyubey walked in and hopped on a table. From a glance, he now seemed in league with these Imaginalists.

"Don't think I'll fully cooperate. I'm doing this for my own reason." Kyubey reaffirmed his position.

"So, in other words, you're being your usual troll self," R. Homura remarked.

"If that's what you want to believe, then sure, but as you know I have no loyalty to anyone, other Homura."

The Rebellious witch responded with a condescending smirk. "So you say, but we still expect you to play your part, Incubator. As we speak, the Dark Angels are actively ravaging dimension DF-811." R. Homura referred to the Black Ascendant trio. A collective smirk adorned the Rebellious demoness's pale features. "It now begins."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo (**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Dimension: DF-811/June 12th, 2028**_

A portal opened up. Coming out of it are Dimitri & Faith and Sailor Sedna. They came to visit Dimitri's mother in this dimension. Dimitri has longed to check on his mother and Palmon.

But, what they discovered was a horrifyingly grim future laid to waste by an unknown force.

"Oh god… what the hell happened here?!" Sedna yelled out horrified at the sight of a post-apocalyptic scenery that resembled the destruction previously left by the Artificials. "Dimitri, don't tell me there's Artificials we missed!"

"No, everyone of them have been destroyed!" Dimitri answered. "And I should know because I finished them."

"Yeah, peace was supposed to return!" Faith said.

Dimitri scanned the devastated city. "We've got to find my mother and Palmon! Only they can tell us!"

"Then, let's go!" Sedna encouraged.

Before they advanced further, a black energy beam exploded in front of them. Dimitri & Faith and Sedna stopped at their tracks.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Birth of Merged Zamasu**_ **(0:42 - 1:25))**

"Who did that?!" Sedna asked frantically, feeling her heart race.

The trio looked up as a thin veil of smoke materialized above them. They saw a dark, disembodied figure with red glowing eyes alter into a humanoid shape. They discerned the figure and to their shock recognized this individual's face.

Sedna gasped in horror. "It can't be… not _you_!"

Dimitri growled. "What… _Tai_?! Why are you here?!"

A low, evil chortle came out of the thin veil of smoke. "It's about time. I'm glad you're all here so I won't have to hunt you down. Now, I can choke the lives from you." As the smoke finally dissipated, Black Omega X malignantly grinned down at Angemon X and Sedna. "I can't wait to watch you and your friends die, Ascendant."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _ **SOS From the Future - Advent of the Dark Angels**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** That's right. I'm retreading old ground from _Cross Generations_. It's time for the Black Rebellion retelling! Truth be told, I've been looking forward to revisit this. Now I have an opportunity to expand on sections that were glossed over. So, there will be new scenes and expanded battles. However, the Cornerverse and the majority of the YYGDM scenes will be excluded from this retelling. The arc will also get a chapter count extension. In CG, BR was 6 chapters, but with the new additional scenes, extended battles, and split chapters, I could do an extension up to 9-10 episodes.

And since Miranda's now become part of the good guys, she'd probably lend support if need be. Her genius intellect, regeneration, and two forms could come in handy in the next arc. Speaking of Miranda, she helped take down Adnarim and has settled to becoming another cog in the team's tech team. This also greatly deviates from _Dragon Ball FighterZ_ 's Android 21 arc ending . Instead of killing off the good side, I keep that component alive to exploit her potential character (and laying the groundwork with her new lawyer friend Jennifer Walters (my inspirational take on an MCU AU She-Hulk later down the line if need be, technically making her 'She-Hulk II' in this continuity)).

Next time, the Imaginalists (led by R. Homura) and the Black Ascendant Trio (controlled by Zamasmon) are set to take over the next arc. Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	47. SOS From Future - Advent of Dark Angels

**A/N:** So begins the Black Rebellion retelling. This primarily adapts Chapter 16 from _Cross Generations_. That one is already short to begin with, but there's a new cold opening and some extended dialogue/character interactions (spot them if you can).

Anyway, let's get on with the story!

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

"Me work with the likes of you? A partnership between deities?" Zamasmon queried to the Rebellious witch, who entered a solitary chamber where the Supreme Guardian reflected on his interactions with the anomalous being.

"You've spoken with my superior. He sees value in your crusade against the mortals you deem unworthy. Humans, Extraterrestrials, Digimon, and all sentient life with greed and malice plaguing their tainted hearts. Don't you wish to erase them all for the sake of _your_ justice? You can erase them to create your paradise where us deities can thrive."

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST -** _ **Terror adhaerens**_ **)**

Furrowing his brows, Zamasmon opened his icy blue eyes. His eyes shifted over to see Rebellious Homura standing at the mouth of a doorway. He turned and faced the demoness. Her pale features had a somber look.

"You have been led to believe the mortals are ever evolving and will adapt to the changing times. But, their lust for violence and murder remains. Their greed for power haven't wavered. The humans, especially, are the worst examples of the mortals."

"Yes, thanks to you and your higher being, I've been exposed to the truths to human's worst vices," Zamasmon muttered. As he said this, Rebellious Homura clapped her hands as the light turned on, revealing grisly images of the worst and darkest of humanity's existence.

"Their entire existence while fleeting and barely even the millisecond of a blink in Earth's history, they've committed among the worst crimes among any species. Nothing will satiate them until they've consumed and destroyed everything," Rebellious Homura went on. "Tell me, Zamasmon. How do you intend to punish humanity?"

"They must be stopped as their existence have tainted the Digiverse. Even now, an Ascendant, once full human, entered our divine sanctuary and dared to touch me. His filthy hands dared touch me." Zamasmon clenched his fists tight. He grinded his teeth hard as the images of his spar match with Omega X burned into his mind. "Now this mortal has learned to harvest divine power and engaged a God of Destruction in battle. It's heresy these humans, Ascendants, whatever they want to call themselves. They're all the same!"

"I've looked into your memories, Zamasmon. You've made contact with humans before." The Rebellious witch conjured a visual that showed Zamasmon the brief moment he appeared on Earth during an investigation.

Zamasmon watched himself on the screen covered in a poncho-like clothing. He wore a hood that concealed his face. He saw his past self enter a poor village and confronted a crying child. The little boy looked up teary eyed. Zamasmon crouched down to look the boy in the eyes.

" _Don't cry, little one. Tell me what troubles you._ "

" _My mother's ill. She might die,_ " the child cried himself.

" _That's unfortunate, child. Perhaps I may help?_ "

"But, what can you do?"

Zamasmon continued watching his past self walk into a hut with the boy. Lying in bed was a sickly woman. Her skin was covered with black spots and her eyes were stained yellow. The woman could barely even move, but her teary eyes conveyed love for her son.

" _Momma, I brought a man who can heal you!_ "

Past Zamasmon knelt down next to the bedridden woman. He took the woman's hand and concentrated, transferring healing energies through the sickly woman. It was only a few moments, but the boy saw his mother's condition shockingly getting better. Gone were the grotesque black spots. Her eyes became clear as pearl. The woman blinked a few times as she came to and rose from her bed. She looked over herself and became flabbergasted.

" _I'm healed. My body is normal! my illness has been cured?!_ "

" _Momma!_ " The boy quickly embraced his mother. He turned to Zamasmon. " _Thank you, sir!_ "

As the cloaked Supreme Guardian started out the hut, a man came rushing in with a knife. He checked on his wife and son. Overcome with joy over his wife's miraculous recovery, the man turned to Zamasmon and reached over to give his gratitude. However, as he did, the man accidentally ripped away the back of the Supreme Guardian's hood. Zamasmon's face was revealed to the family. The man was taken aback by Zamasmon's outward appearance. The woman cried out in terror.

" _A demon?! No, you didn't just heal my wife, but also planted a curse on her! You dare to fool us with your miraculous power, deceiver?!_ "

Past Zamasmon tried reasoning with the infuriated man. " _No, you're mistaken! I only came…!_ "

" _Get out!_ " The man drew a weapon to defend his family from the supposed 'bewitching demon' he was accused of. His outward appearance and skin complexion also gave them the impression he was a demon.

Sighing deeply, Zamasmon waved his hand to dispel the pained memory. He reflected to the few times he's tried giving back to mortals. Each time they've rudely turned him down or became fearful of his outward appearance.

"Those ignorant humans cast me out. I've been called a demon. A deceiver. A bewitcher. All because of these divine gifts I've been given as a deity. These same humans worship false gods in holy texts, but somehow when they see a divine being such as I… I'm treated with contempt."

Rebellious Homura shut her eyes and nodded. "Humans react differently to concepts they cannot understand. Us higher beings are often revered or feared."

"But, they feared me. They rejected them. These same bigoted humans… even the Digimon these days are becoming inherently corrupt. Once humans began tampering with the Digiverse's network, the digital infrastructures have gotten worse. These mortals aren't satisfied with the world they've been given to dwell, so now they want to meddle with Digital Worlds' affairs. The same species that rejected me. I won't let this stand! I once tried saving lives… now I intend to erase mortals and start over."

Rebellious Homura added. "And where will all the souls of the mortals go?"

Zamasmon smirked crudely. "Who even knows? And quite frankly, I don't care. The mortals have bitten the hand that endlessly feeds them every time." He walked out the room and eyed the three Black Ascendant bodies. Callous thoughts filled his mind. "With these Black Ascendant bodies, I shall bring heavenly justice to every mortal!"

"Then, how would you like to start with a universe where a time traveler used to live?" A voice belonging to the anomalous being chimed in. His shadowed form blended with the darkness outside the room. Multiple eyes and mouths filled the dark corner of the room. "And if I recall, time travel is a taboo."

Upon hearing this, Zamasmon's face scowled at the mention of time travel. "It's strictly taboo. Not even the gods are allowed to time travel."

The anomalous being chortled. "Of course. So, what will you do?"

"I'll start by making an example of this time traveler's universe."

"He's that same young man who accompanied Taichi Kamiya when they visited your divine ground."

"Is that right? What is his name?"

The anomalous being smirked. "His name…"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo (**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Dimension: DF-811**_

June 2nd, 2028. It was the day of reckoning. The Dark Angels came and quickly brought mass destruction to Dimitri's future world. The newly rebuilt cities were instantly wiped out and over half of the entire world's human population were cleansed. Not just humans, but Digimon from both sides were deleted by the Black Ascendant's tumultuous wrath.

Raining blasts from the heavens like a wrathful god, Black Omega X descended with full intentions to carry out his mortal genocide. Unlike the Artificials who destroyed half the world's population just for fun, Zamasmon's actions had a method to their madness. He intended to cleanse Earth and the Digital World to build a capital of his universal paradise.

With the help of the anomalous being, Zamasmon was give the keys to purge other universes in the name of justice. With the Black Ascendants at his disposal, there was little to stop the genocidal Supreme Guardian.

Black Omega X's eyes scanned the ravaged ruins of the once beautiful Odaiba district. The heart of the Digidestined's home was purged off the map.

xxxxx

With a fiendish smirk, the Black Ascendant shifted over toward another side of the Tokyo's ruins.

"By eliminating you mortals, I bring salvation! Now, come out of hiding, you scared vermin," Black Omega X smirked, casually forging a black Ki ball and tossing it to the ground where it exploded on impact. Having bonded within the artificial Black Ascendant body, Zamasmon has gotten adjusted to its controls. "All that remains between your impending demise and extinction, is you delaying the inevitable, foolish mortals."

Just then, Black Omega X caught a glimpse of the very time machine the anomalous being described.

Dimitri Ishida & Faith and Sailor Sedna have arrived.

"Yes, it's time we finally meet, Dimitri Ishida."

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy**_  
 _ **Arc VI: Black Rebellion**_  
 _ **Chapter XLVII: SOS From the Future -**_ _ **Advent of the Dark Angels**_

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo (**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Dimension: DF-811**_

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil –** _ **Cold**_ **) (2:19 – 4:18)**

Once the dark smoke finally dissipated, Black Omega X cast his malignant glare on Angemon X and Sailor Sedna. An evil grin adorned this evil Omega X doppelganger.

"Finally, today is the day you draw your last breath, Ascendant," Black Omega X addressed Angemon X, who shot back with a fierce and determined gaze.

"Ho-How is this possible?! That can't be Tai!" Sedna realized as her polar bear spirit, Knut, materialized next to her.

' _ **Good astuteness, Sedna. That's not the Tai we know. Whoever this is, he's not Taichi Kamiya!'**_ Knut telepathed directly with Sedna.

"Karin!" Angemon X snapped her back to reality as Black Omega X readily fired a barrage of black beams their way.

Angemon X and Sedna jumped up, avoiding Black Omega X's blasts. Sedna raised her Ice Trident and forged an ice wall, cutting Black Omega X from reaching them. Angemon X and Sedna used this distraction to slip away, leaving the 'Black Ascendant' to shatter the ice wall.

Black Omega X effortlessly punched a hole through the ice wall. After tearing it down, he scanned the vicinity. Much to his disappointment, Angemon X and Sedna gave him the slip.

"They got away?!" Black Omega X snarled for a moment. Then, his frown curved into a smirk. "Nah, you won't get far. The Black Ascendants are watching you. The Black Ascendants know where you'll go."

xxxxx

Angemon X and Sedna quickly relocate far away. They concealed behind rubble and surveyed the area. The majority of Tokyo has been leveled, reduced to a post apocalyptic atmosphere and in similar wartorn condition caused by the Artificials. It wasn't long ago Tokyo was reconstructed following Dimitri's victory over the Artificials.

"This is terrible and after all those efforts to repair the future," Sedna muttered sadly.

"All for nothing," Angemon X growled, gritting his teeth. "We have to find my mother and Palmon! I have to know if they're ok!"

"Couldn't you sense Palmon's location? Maybe you can try that."

"You're right," Angemon X nodded, closing his eyes as he sensed Palmon's faint signal. "She's still there! And if she's still here, then mother should be, too!"

Sedna smiled. "Then, what are we waiting for?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As Angemon X and Sailor Sedna landed near a wrecked house, they cautiously walked forward. Both looked around and stepped over the broken front door. They peeked in only for a pair of vines to pop out and attack them.

Angemon X quickly dodged the vines. "Palmon! Don't! It's me, Dimitri!"

"And I'm with him, too! Mimi, are you here?!" Sedna asked for them.

The vines quickly withdrew from attacking them anymore.

"It's ok, Palmon. It's really them," a woman chimed in, her tone sounding kind and affectionate.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST -** _ **Confessio**_ **)**

An older Mimi, roughly in her mid-40s, walked out dressed in a green tattered dress with a white coat over it. Her face have slight wrinkle baggage under her eyes, indicating some years of stress after the Artificial terrorism and recently the 'Black Ascendant' attacks. Despite her advanced age and the physical/emotional stress, she still remained a very attractive woman.

Palmon roughly looks the same as she has been, minus her skin being olive.

"My son…" Mimi teared up, seeing Angemon X before her. She couldn't be anymore delighted.

Angemon X quickly split into Dimitri and Faith the Patamon. Mimi embraced Dimitri and cried over his shoulder.

"Oh god, I never lost hope you'd come back, Dimitri," Mimi whispered, crying hard. "You're home."

"Mother, I'm glad to see you and Palmon are ok."

"Yes, we thought we had lost you," Sedna said.

"Karin, you, too… you're looking well," Mimi acknowledged the Kuiper leader. "How's my granddaughter and present me doing?"

"Well, they're doing fine."

"Listen, mother, tell us what's happened here. Why haven't the Digital World's warriors come to help stop whatever's destroyed Tokyo? And why does that monster that attacked us look like Omega X?"

Mimi shook her head. "You're all in for a long story…" She then entailed them about the 'Black Ascendant' assault that ended the brief interval period of peace.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As they entered a spacious dining area, Mimi and Palmon sat down near a table. She offered survival food for Dimitri, Faith, and Sedna. They took her generous offer and ate while listening to Mimi's story.

"It happened all too suddenly. Not long after you finished off DarkMagimon and KingDevimon, honey," Mimi said to Dimitri. "Like this world needed more monsters to ruin our peace."

"So, this dark Omega X doppelganger just showed up after I finished the wizard and that Demon Lord?" Dimitri asked, his hands shaking while holding his bottled water. "The way he looked at me and Karin, it was as if we were looking at Tai. No, someone wearing Tai's face."

"I refuse to believe that was Tai," Sedna plainly said.

"Yep, we think the same thing!" Palmon concurred.

"We don't really know who that is," Mimi stressed. "He has Tai's face, but he's not really Tai. All we know that's a shapeshifter. Every time we try to get a good look, he turns into a black shape. His attack came quickly and when we least expected it. His first attack came during a beautiful afternoon. We remember it like it were yesterday." She pulled Palmon close to her. "He launched an explosive blast, which led to half of Tokyo being wiped out. Me and Palmon were lucky to escape the first attacks."

"That Omega X doppelganger kept referring to himself as a 'Dark Angel' who has come to punish humanity for their crimes," Sedna said.

"Moreover he called himself a Black Ascendant," Dimitri pointed out.

"Yes, but there's more. We heard him refer to himself as 'one of three' and referred to Black Ascendant Trio," the Bearer of Sincerity added.

"Black Ascendant Trio?" Faith inquired while biting on some food rations.

"Yes, this 'Black' Omega X is who we call him. He wants to bring judgment to us for whatever reason. We did nothing wrong to him!" Palmon expressed her disdain for this Black Ascendant.

"I think he's directing his judgment toward us humans mostly, Palmon," Mimi said. "But who knows? He's already wiped out most of the Digital World."

"He what?!" Dimitri exclaimed, standing up and slamming both hands on the table.

"Honey, I was getting there," Mimi sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"What happened to my Amazon family? And the Dra-Warriors that helped forge the time machine? Or, the other Digimon I've bonded with? And what my sister, Jaguarmon?!" Dimitri asked.

"Dimitri, calm down," Sedna stood, resting her hand on Dimitri's right shoulder.

As Dimitri relaxed physically and mentally, he sat down with Sedna. Mimi clearly felt for her son's distress and concern for his Digimon families. He lost his Jaguarmon sister to the Artificials. He lost his uncle Takeru at the hands of the same Artificials. Dimitri avenged them and vanquished the Artificial siblings. It was only a few years ago DF-616's Athenamon was killed by Imperfect Virus. Dimitri avenged his godmother and destroyed the creature, vanquishing the last of Datamon's creations. Later, Jaguarmon was able to return as a reborn Digiegg. However, Mimi's tone seemed to imply that Jaguarmon and the Amazons' fates were grim.

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **Purify**_ **)**

"Are you sure you want to know what happened with our Digimon friends?" Mimi asked knowing how her son will react.

Dimitri nodded, furrowing his brows. "I'm ready."

"Dimitri, I don't know how to say this…" Mimi murmured softly as she started tearing up. She leaned her face into her hands, crying.

Palmon hugged Mimi. "We've gotta tell him, Mimi."

Dimitri gripped his chest, feeling his pulsating chest. He saw his mother look him dead in the eyes with tears.

"They're dead. They're all gone," Mimi revealed, shaking and crying hard in her hands. "They tried to fight this Black Omega X, but they fell. The Black Ascendant Trio left nothing but destruction all over the Digital World! Dimitri, I'm very sorry… Palmon and I tried to help them. They saved us and made sure we lived to tell you all that happened."

Palmon cried hard. "Dimitri, we're very sorry."

Shaking his head, Dimitri cried. "They're all gone? The entire Amazon clan? Even Jaguarmon?"

" _Everyone_ , dear," Mimi confirmed.

"No…" Dimitri gritted, clenching his fists. "She just came back! This isn't fair!"

"We know, but at this point we've been through so much hell," Mimi said, drying the tears from her eyes. "But after all the hell we've been through, you, Dimitri, have been our shining beacon of hope. You are my shining hope." She walked over and embraced Dimitri. "I'm glad you've come home. I thought about you every time. I hoped you'd come to save us again."

 **(3:33-4:40)**

"I'm here now, mother," Dimitri embraced Mimi. "And as for these Black characters, I vow I'll end them just like I did with the Artificials and DarkMagimon." He vowed with determination.

Nodding, Mimi smiled softly. "I know you will."

"Of course we will, Mimi!" Sedna interjected. "And we won't fight these Black Ascendants alone. We have friends back home willing to show these monsters up! And our Tai will put this Black counterpart in his place!"

"That's what I'm talking about! The real Tai wouldn't put up with any of this!" Palmon said.

"Right, together we'll make the Black Ascendants pay for what they've done," Dimitri said as he and Mimi pulled away from each other's embrace.

"That's my son. I'm proud of the man you've become. To think now I'm a grandmother and have a granddaughter with a beautiful and pure soul. Athena is to be cherished." Mimi said, proud of her son's successful upbringing. "I always knew you and Karin made a wonderful couple. I'm glad I'm proven right." She veered and smiled toward Sedna's direction.

Sedna blushed and smiled, brushing her hair bang aside. "And you can count on me to care for Dimitri for a long time, Mimi."

"I know. You'll make a great and loving wife," Mimi nodded before turning over to Dimitri. "And Dimitri, my son…"

"Mother…"

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Boom!**_

An explosive blast ripped through the house ceiling, alarming everyone inside the dining room. As the ceiling collapsed, the group scattered and evaded being crushed. However, the debris caused a cloud of smoke to cover the room. Two shadows swiftly drifted through the smoke and headed straight for Dimitri's group.

"Look out!" Dimitri shouted as he grabbed Faith.

Sedna headed toward the other side of the room. One of the shadows attempted to cut Sedna off, but Palmon quickly evolved into Rosemon and intercepted the shadow being.

"Dimitri!" Mimi called out to her son, who was about to be attacked by the other shadow.

"Mother, stay back!" Dimitri pleaded.

The second shadow being immediately turned his sights on Mimi. He flew up and seized Mimi's arm. He then lifted Mimi off the floor and into the air near the ceiling.

"No, mother!" Dimitri cried out as the second shadow entity revealed himself.

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **Comalies**_ **)**

The smoke thinned out, unveiling a mirror image of Angemon X. Except this Angemon X look-alike has black spiky hair and black/gray battle suit modeled after BlackSeraphimon.

Dimitri became horrified seeing this 'Black Angemon X', but he quickly snapped out of his shocked state when he saw his mother in this being's clutches.

"LET HER GO!" Dimitri demanded.

However, his plea fell under Black Angemon X's deaf ears. Rather than letting go, Black Angemon X tightened his hold on Mimi and lifted her close.

"Y-You…" Mimi paled at Black Angemon X. Her terrified look was replaced with a determined demeanor. "You have my son's face, but I know you're not my son!"

Wearing a fiendish grin, Black Angemon X brought Mimi closer.

"Mother!" Dimitri flew up only for Mimi to stop him.

"Don't come near! Dimitri, go now! Take Karin and go back! Tell the other me, Tai, and the others! Tell them all that's happened here!" Mimi yelled out regrettably. She smiled and teared up for a last time. "Dimitri, I love you. Remember that."

"Mother…!" Dimitri was cut off as he heard Rosemon's blood-curdling wails filled the room.

"ROSEMON!" Sedna shouted as the other shadow being put a hand through Rosemon's chest.

Rosemon looked down as the being's hand shoved through her bosom. The smoke around the second being cleared revealing Black Omega X. An evil grin adorned the Black Ascendant's features.

"Palmon…" Mimi muttered, seeing her long-time Digimon friend's body dissolving as her life was quickly snuffed out.

"I'm sorry, Mimi… Dimitri…" Rosemon muttered weakly. Her body dissolved into digitized sand as her life ended.

Black Omega X chortled as Rosemon's data scattered past him.

"Do it," Black Omega X instructed Black Angemon X.

 **(End theme)**

Grinning evilly, Black Angemon X released dark Ki that engulfed Mimi and silenced her.

"MOTHER!" Dimitri yelled out as he witnessed Mimi's body dissolve into dust. He let out a horrified gasp and fell to his knees.

"No!" Sedna turned away as she grabbed Dimitri. "C'mon! We have to go now!"

"Let's go!" Faith pulled and tugged on his partner.

Reeling back his emotions, Dimitri quickly picked himself up and stormed out with Sedna and Faith. Sedna summoned Knut once again, who picked her up and carried her out. Faith evolved into his Seraphimon form and flew alongside Dimitri.

"I can't believe they're gone… they're both gone…" Dimitri muttered, wiping the tears from his eyes. Anger filled his sorrowful eyes.

"Dimitri!"

Sedna's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but your mom wouldn't want us to grieve for her now. Let's honor her last wishes and tell the others," the Kuiper leader firmly stated, trying her hardest to hide her tears.

"We're getting close to the time machine, Dimitri!" Sedna called out. "You know we could've used my dimension portal to get us out of here."

"Yeah, but might as well use my machine. I don't want to leave it here."

"Down there!" Faith pointed toward the time machine, who sat out in the open behind the ruins of the Fuji TV Station.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Zero Mortal Plan**_ **)**

As they descended, they headed toward the time machine. However, a barrage of black Ki blasts stopped them. They looked up as the Black Ascendant duo dropped in near them.

"Damn! They found us!" Dimitri growled as he pulled out and brandished his sword. He shifted his fury toward the Black Ascendant duo. "You're not getting away with all this!"

Sailor Sedna transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie garb and brandished her Ice Trident.

Black Omega X smirked. "It's amusing. You realize you have no chance of victory yet you wish to persist."

"You can't keep this up," Black Angemon X added with a condescending grin.

"Don't you worry. Very soon, we're going to send you four to the same place as that woman and her plant," Black Omega X openly promised.

"Don't you see we're helping you to be reunited with that woman, her plant, and all those creatures you love so much," Black Angemon X disparagingly referred to all of Dimitri's slain Digimon friends.

"Bastard," Faith muttered angrily.

"Death is a blessing for you foolish humans and your tamed pets," Black Angemon X chortled calmly.

Having heard enough from these two, Dimitri grabbed Faith's hand and quickly merged with him. In their place, Angemon X emerged bathed in his golden aura. He powered up into full Ascendant status.

"You monsters!" Angemon X growled, gritting his teeth intensely. "You've taken them from me! You've taken this place away from me!"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Fistfight Battle**_ **)**

Angemon X flew at Black Angemon X and punched him hard in the gut. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna summoned a sheet of ice over Black Omega X.

Angemon X followed up with rapidfire kicks and punches. However, Black Angemon X blocked and parried Angemon X's blows.

Black Omega X powered up and shattered the ice barriers surrounding him. He flew at Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. Sedna waved her Ice Trident, forging an ice clone of herself. Black Omega X shattered that ice clone with a single punch. This gave Sedna enough time to take cover behind debris.

"Come out!" Black Omega X unleashed a barrage of Ki blasts, blowing away every obstructive spot. He forced Sedna out into the open and lunged at her.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna swung her Ice Trident, sending a sheet of ice toward Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant charged a Ki ball and wiped it out. As Black Omega X reached for Sedna, Knut charged in and intercepted Black Omega X.

"Out of the way, you beast!" Black Omega X snarled.

Knut swiped his right paw at Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant caught Knut's paw and kicked his face. Knut was knocked away by a single kick.

"Knut!" Sedna cried out.

"Come here, human!" Black Omega X reached for Sedna.

"Karin!" Angemon X yelled as Black Angemon X kicked him back.

Upon rebounding from Black Angemon X's kick, Angemon X dove into Black Omega X and pushed him away. As he grabbed Black Omega X, Black Angemon X dropped in and punched Angemon X's back. Black Omega X landed a sidekick to Angemon X's ribs and knocked the wind out of him. Angemon X stumbled back and gripped his side. Black Omega X dove at Angemon X and exchanged blows with him. They continued their heated blow exchange for a few moments until Black Omega X kicked Angemon X through a building wall.

Angemon X crashed into the wall, leaving a huge wall impression that cushioned his fall. However, Black Omega X didn't stop there. He landed a kick into Angemon X's gut and repeatedly stomped him into the wall. Black Omega X jumped up and fired a Ki barrage on him.

"Dimitri!" Sedna rushed in to save him, but Black Angemon X stopped her.

"Going somewhere, Sailor Sedna?" Black Angemon X taunted the Ice Senshi. "You wouldn't hit me with this face, would you?" He said with a devilish grin.

However, Sedna retorted. "Yes, because you're not _my_ Dimitri!" She swung her Ice Trident at Black Angemon X, who so easily caught it with two fingers.

"What now?" Black Angemon X chortled.

"This," Sedna replied a sneaky grin as an icy blast shot out of the trident and covered Black Angemon X's face.

"You frigid whore!" Black Angemon X roared, firing Ki blasts at Sedna.

Sedna flew up and forged ice sheets to absorb the Black Ascendant's blasts. The Ice Senshi flew down next to Angemon X and picked him up.

"We're so close, Karin," Angemon X muttered.

"We'll be out of here," whispered Sedna.

"This is the end for you," Black Omega X declared. "For someone who's descended from the legendary Ascendant race, this is a pathetic showing, boy!"

Then, the Black Ascendant duo formed dual black Ki balls. These black balls expanded in the cusp of their palms.

"Now be gone!" the Black Ascendants roared in unison.

"Karin, get down!" Angemon X yelled out, pulling her behind him. He grabbed his sword and tossed it at the Black Ascendant duo.

"What?!" Black Omega X gasped as the sword knocked away their Ki balls.

 _ **Boom!**_

After the Ki balls exploded, Angemon X flew up catching his sword and fired a _**Finish Buster**_. The blast shot through the smoke covering the Black Ascendant duo and hit them head-on. Proving to be resilient, the Black Ascendant duo absorbed the impact of Angemon X's attack. They flew out of the smoke only to find Angemon X, Sedna, and Knut gone.

 **(End theme)**

"Where did they go?!" Black Angemon X snarled.

Black Omega X scanned the vicinity and scoffed. He failed to sense their presences. "He's masked his power, but in their conditions, they haven't gotten far."

xxxxx

Angemon X and Sedna rushed down a flight of stairs into an underground bunker. They came across the time machine and boarded it. Angemon X pushed the activation button, firing up the machine.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Tough Battle**_ **)**

"Trying to hide isn't going to work!" Black Omega X called out.

The Black Ascendant duo closed their eyes and tried to sense Angemon X's Ki again.

 _ **Boom!**_

The time machine came rocketing out of the ground and straight shotted into the air. The Black Ascendant duo quickly turned and spotted the machine preparing to leave.

"There!" Black Angemon X pointed out.

"We'll meet again, you monsters," Angemon X gritted, staring a hole toward the Black Ascendant duo.

"Trying to escape in that vehicle isn't going to keep you safe from us!" Black Omega X said, cupping his hand to his left side and building up a black variation of the _**Tsunami Wave**_. "This is the end, Dimitri and Sailor Sedna!" He launched his _**Black Tsunami Wave**_ toward the time machine.

At the last second, the time machine vanished just as the blast went through and crashed into a building.

"They're gone!" Black Angemon X exclaimed.

"Where did they go?!" Black Omega X scanned the area, but didn't pick up anymore trace of Angemon X and Sailor Sedna. "They've completely disappeared."

"So, they got away," a third voice chimed in as the Black Ascendant duo turned around and spotted a third shadow casting red eyes on them.

"Unfortunately, yes," Black Angemon X said.

"But we will find them," Black Omega X vowed.

"Of course we will," the third man added as he emerged from a veil of darkness. He was a mirror image of Dramon X, except his UlforceVeedramon/Exia Gundam-like armor was black/gray.

"Yes, they won't get far, Black Dramon X," Black Omega X chortled, his evil smile broadening.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **The Last Goodbye**_ **)**

Having departed from the DF-811 alternate time, Angemon X and Sedna were relieved to have escaped with their lives. What was supposed to be a wonderful reunion turned out to be horrific disaster. These unforeseen circumstances are only the beginning of what will lead to a series of more horrific events.

Letting out a deep sigh, Angemon X powered down. He split back into Dimitri and Faith. As Faith fell on Sedna's lap, Dimitri collapsed to the side.

"Dimitri!" Sedna quickly caught him. "I've got you."

"The others have to know… they must know… we have to tell them."

"Don't worry, Dimitri. We're going to tell them everything."

Sedna eyed the controls as it displayed their next destination: Dimension DF-616. May 4th, 2012.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Park (**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Dimension: DF-616/May 4, 2012/10:55 AM**_

It had been a few weeks since Adnarim's demise. The Digidestined and their allies used this peaceful time to catch up on daily life activities. For the warriors, they kept up their training to maintain their physical shapes and pass along new creative techniques to each other.

Miranda, the latest addition to the Digidestined's list of allies, had adjusted to her new life. She was tasked to work with Izzy's group. Her technical mind became a great asset for the tech team. Her friendship with Sonja has since grown. She also gave the Artificials their upgrades as implied: on top of Sonja's Data Angel program being augmented, Jax's core generator was upgraded and now he was better able to utilize his Data Angel ability.

While it's been mostly peaceful on the Digidestined's side, today was the day the 'Battle for New York' commenced. The Avengers formed to battle Loki and the Chitauri.

Today, Tai and Max invited their families and friends for a relaxing get together at Odaiba Park. Tai and Max spent some quality father and son time sparring. Agumon, Gojiramon, Kari & Gatomon, Matt & Gabumon, Madoka Kaname, Shu Ouma, Gai Tsutsugami, Kirito & Asuna (Corner), Sora & Biyomon, Keke & Mosuramon, and Mimi & Palmon watched the two spar and mingle into their own conversations.

"Not bad, Tai! But we still need to work on your guard!" Max called out, parrying Tai's punches. "You can't drop your guard again if a bad guy decides to sneak attack you!"

"Hey, I've been doing pretty good keeping my back guarded lately!" Tai genuinely laughed while countering Max's blows.

Watching father and son vigorously spar, Matt scoffed. "When is it my turn?"

Keke added. "Until Max says it's time. Be patient, dad."

Sora showed off her wedding ring to Mimi.

"It's so pretty, Sora. I still can't believe you and Tai are finally tying the knot," Mimi said, gleaming over Sora's newest accessory.

"When's the date?" Palmon asked.

Hearing this, Sora blinked. "The date? We haven't decided yet, but we'll let you all know."

"Hey, guys! Check it out! Your friends, Iron Man and that Thor guy, are on broadcast!" Shu announced, showing everyone his portable TV.

Everyone gathered to watch the Avengers on the TV. Tai and Max immediately ceased their training sessions to check out the latest news on the Battle for New York.

" _...these heroes have thwarted the alien attack on New York City! While sections of the city have seen severe collateral damage, and some lives were unfortunately lost, these heroes worked with NYPD to keep as many civilians out of harm's way. Between this and all the heroic efforts from the ones calling themselves 'Digidestined' in Japan, are we seeing a rise of justice across the world? How many more extraterrestrial threats will attempt to cross over?_ "

The TV showed scenes of the Avengers fighting the Chitauri and Loki. Loki was then seen being apprehended by Thor and a blue cube being taken from the trickster.

"Oh yeah, those are our guys!" Agumon pointed to the screen. "What do you, Tai?"

"I'm glad they were able to handle that on their own. I didn't think they needed us," the Bearer of Courage proudly smiled.

"The public thinks Iron Man and his new team are inspired by us. What do you make of it, Max?" Keke queried to him.

"Well, they're technically not wrong. We did save the world many times, but most of us have been pretty mum about our identities and giving away our public info," Max said.

"But, Max, you and the D3s practically live in Other World. You have little to worry about public identities," Sora said. "As far as the people go, Other World doesn't exist to them."

"Well, at least none of us are crazy enough like Tony to give out our identity to the public," Matt added. "I mean, what fool says they're 'Iron Man' out to the press?"

Tai chuckled. "Well, Tony did. I can respect him for that! He's got balls."

Sora sighed. "I just hope it doesn't come back and bite him in the butt later on. I do worry for him."

"I've been pretty good keeping my identity secret," Kari said.

"Yeah, because Kaze Girl was such a big success," Gatomon sardonically replied.

"Hey! Kaze Girl gained a cult following I'll have you know." The Bearer of Light defended her superheroine alter ego. "As far as the public go, it was Kaze Girl who beat Virus. Not me."

"All this talk about keeping identities secret has no value to me. Shu and I work better working in the shadows," Gai added.

"Yeah, we're better suited being low profile compared to you, guys. That last fight with that evil Miranda didn't go well for us," Shu said.

"Well, I'm just glad this world is being protected by more heroes," Madoka stated.

"Well, we appreciate you invited us here after Across Dimensions event. Asuna and I are enjoying your dimension very much," Kirito (Corner) said, sitting next to Asuna (Corner).

"Sure thing. Whenever you guys are ready to go back to your Corner dimension, let me know," Max replied.

"So, ready to resume our sparring match? I think I was about to kick your sorry butt, son!" Tai playfully taunted Max.

"Bring it on, _dad_!"

Grumbling to himself, Matt sat down. "Ugh, man."

Mimi giggled. "Now, now, have a little patience."

Yamato internally shouted inside Matt's head. " _Screw that noise! We're taking on the winner between those two losers!_ "

Suddenly, the air around them started to shift and the sky darkened. Everyone paused and watched as a rift opened up. From this vortex, the time machine descended and landed near the group.

"Hey, what's that?!" Asuna (Corner) pointed to the descending machine.

"That's my brother's time machine!" Keke called out.

"Dimitri?!" Mimi cried out.

"They sure came back sooner than I expected," Tai realized.

"Let's check this out," Max said, knowing something wasn't right.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Scariness**_ **)**

As Tai, Max, Kari, Matt, and Keke flew over the time machine, they saw Sedna open the capsule top. Upon seeing Dimitri in his battered state, Matt and Keke became deeply concerned. The others eventually caught up and watched the couple emerge out of the time machine.

"Look!" Madoka gasped as she and the others saw Sedna and Dimitri.

"Dimitri?!" Mimi cried out.

"Good god, what happened to him?!" Sora exclaimed.

"What the hell happened here?" Max asked Sedna.

Tai asked. "Karin, thank goodness you're ok, but why is Dimitri in this state?"

"Help me carry him out and we'll tell you everything. And trust me you're going to want to hear it all," Sedna said as the others turned to each other looking deeply concerned.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Second Advent - Black Angel Incursion**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** We're off to a big start. Dimitri, Faith, and Karin barely escape the Black Ascendants. There's no sense keeping the identity of the Black Ascendants secret considering _Cross Generations_ has been out and this arc adapts the Future Trunks saga in DBS.

Speaking of which, a new cold opener shows us more reasons for Zamasmon's loathing for mortal kind. And it reveals the final push he needed to make a pact with the devils (R. Homura and the anomalous being) to possess the Black Ascendant Triad dolls.

There's an extended scene where the group watch the news and talk about the Avengers' involvement in the Battle for New York. The start of this arc is happening just as the Avengers have already beaten Loki and the Chitauri. This Kirito and Asuna are exclusively from a different dimension called the Cornerverse and not the same ones from the mainstream _Sword Art Online_ timeline. They're in here only because they were involved in the CG version of the Black Rebellion arc. Just like the Marvel characters, they're also in guest roles.

And that's it. Leave a review and see you next chapter!


	48. Second Advent - Black Angel Incursion

**A/N:** The time traveler and his Ice Senshi return to tell our heroes about the new threat forthcoming. Can they combat these three Dark Angels/Black Ascendants?

Let's find out!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Arc VI: Black Rebellion  
**_ _ **Chapter XLVIII: Second Advent - Black Angel Incursion**_

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Park (**_ _ **お台場公園**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Dimension: DF-616/11:15 AM**_

Finally coming to, Dimitri awoke on a park bench with Sedna & Faith, Tai & Agumon, Matt & Gabumon, Max & Gojiramon, Keke & Mosuramon, Sora & Biyomon, Mimi & Palmon, Kari & Gatomon, Madoka, Shu, Gai, and Kirito & Asuna (Corner) crowded around him.

"Karin…? Guys?" Dimitri stirred, clarifying his blurry vision. As he rose slightly disoriented, Mimi knelt down and hugged him.

"It's ok. You're safe," Mimi muttered kindly, almost bursting into tears.

"Mom…?" Dimitri muttered.

"Welcome back, bro," Keke genuinely smiled.

"M-Mother…? Mimi?" Dimitri replied, realizing this was present Mimi, but still his mother. He was trying to come to grips over the death of his mother. For a moment, he nearly broke out and cried. He grasped his chest as if having a panic attack as images of Future Mimi's death burned into his mind.

"Dimitri!" Mimi grasped his hands. "It's ok, we're all here, honey."

Sedna hugged him. "Sssh, it's ok, Dimitri!"

Seeing the present version of Mimi was enough to calm him down. He closed his eyes and opened them again to see the younger Mimi, who hadn't experienced the horrors of the future. Her fresh face was a clear contrast to her future self's worn out and tired features.

Just then, TK and Patamon dropped in to check with Dimitri. Tagging along behind them was BanchoLeomon and Sheila.

"We made it just in time!" TK announced as his eyes fell on Dimitri. "Dimitri!"

"What the hell happened to him?!" BanchoLeomone exclaimed.

"Dimitri?" Tai approached the time traveler. "Are we glad you and Karin are ok! When your time machine crashed here, we were worried!"

As Dimitri heard Tai, he quickly turned and his features paled upon seeing him. The horrific images of Black Omega X appeared in his mind. The very same Black Ascendant who ruthlessly slew his loved one before his eyes.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Obvious Difference of Power**_ **(0:00 - 0:21))**

Lashing out on pure instinct, Dimitri shouted and lunged at Tai. "YOU BASTARD!"

"WHOA! WHAT?!" The Bearer of Courage yelled out, taken aback by Dimitri's sudden outburst and provocation.

"DIMITRI! STOP!" Sedna called out.

"BRO!" Keke shouted.

 _ **Bam!**_

Dimitri threw a right hand to Tai. The Bearer of Courage instinctively caught it with ease. However, Tai was surprised with his quick act of aggression.

"Dimitri?! It's me! Karin's already told us what happened! I'm not _that_ guy!" The Bearer of Courage reasoned with him.

"DIMITRI!" TK intervened to stop him.

 _ **Slap!**_

 **(End theme)**

Dimitri felt Mimi's hand smack him across the face. As he immediately came to his senses, Dimitri turned to Mimi, who pulled him into a hug.

"Please stop! We already know what happened!" Mimi teared up. "I heard what happened to the future me. I'm… I'm so sorry, Dimitri." She cried hard against his chest and mourned her future self's death.

"It's unforgivable what happened," Keke expressed disdain for the Black Ascendants.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Mother's Love**_ **)**

"Mimi…" Dimitri whispered softly, hugging her tight. "Thanks for slapping me back to my senses. I needed it." He then apologized to Tai. "And I'm sorry for attacking you, Tai."

"I understand. You and Karin went through hell back there. And I know I'd be mad if I met this evil version of me," Tai said, determined to stop Black Omega X.

"Yeah! This evil fake's trying to make us look bad!" Agumon said.

"But there's also a Black version of Angemon X, too. Sounds like we've got ourselves quite a handful of devils," Max noted.

Matt walked over to Dimitri. "So, we're dealing with an evil version of Tai and you?"

"Yeah…"

"You're not going to let them get away with what they've done, are you?" The Bearer of Friendship asked his future son.

"Of course, I won't! I intend to beat them and avenge my mother!"

"You won't do it alone," Tai addressed, getting Dimitri's attention. "This is our fight, too. Whoever this other me is, I want a crack at him for what he did to future Mimi!"

"That's right, Dimitri. We're not letting these imposters get away with hurting anymore innocent people!" Sora reassured.

"You said it, guys! And the fact one is some kind of Black Angemon X rubs me the wrong way," TK growled, gritting his teeth hard.

"How did they appear in your world? That's what I'm wondering," Kari wondered. "The Tai in your world has been long dead. Could this be that Tai? Maybe he was revived by someone who has it in for you?"

"That's a good question, Kari. Even mother doesn't know where Black Omega X and Black Angemon X came from. It doesn't explain why there's an evil version of me."

"Clone perhaps? I don't think is the work of some Datamon plot since he's long gone in your world. Either way, we've got to stop these Black Ascendants," Max vowed to help Dimitri dealing with their new enemy.

Shu interjected. "Look, we're not personally close, but me and Gai totally get what it's like to see a world turned to ruin."

"Well, our world wasn't destroyed, but evil gained sovereignty over our country for a long time until we resolved for peace," Gai added, slightly correcting Shu.

"Thank you, you two," Dimitri nodded to Shu and Gai.

"Nothing to it. We're here when you need us," Madoka kindly said to Dimitri.

"Let us help in anyway we can," Kirito (Corner) said, a confident smile adorned his face.

 **(End theme)**

"So, what now? Do we go to your world?" Asked Tai. "Is your time machine able to go another trip?"

"I'd have to go check, but there should be fuel for one more trip."

"Why waste that fuel when I can dimension cross us over to your world, Dimitri?" Sedna offered.

"That's a better solution. Moreover, it helps conserve the energy cells of your time machine," Max concurred with Sedna's idea.

"C'mon then, let's get going," Matt cracked his knuckles. "I know Yamato would be satisfied knowing he gets to shove his fist in another Tai's face."

' _ **I don't care if he's a goodie goodie dumbass or an evil conniving monster, I'm shoving my foot up this evil Tai's ass!'**_ Yamato honestly added his opinions regarding Black Omega X. _**'And double goes for that evil clone version of your boy, Matt.'**_

"Dimitri, whenever you're ready, we'll go," Tai stated but Dimitri turned away and looked up to the sky.

All Dimitri could visualize were the final moments of his mother's death and the Black Ascendants leaving a wave of chaos in their wake. He clenched his hands tight and gritted his teeth hard.

"Dimitri," Sedna muttered as she approached him.

"I just need a little time to decompress," he replied and walked away.

"Of course, and we'll be waiting while we mull things over some more," Max nodded.

"Take all the time you need, brother," Keke said.

"Thank you." With that, Dimitri started off and walked around Odaiba Park to clear his mind. Faith quickly accompanied his partner.

Sedna muttered. "Give him the company he needs, Faith."

Sora turned to Sedna. "Should we follow him?"

Sedna nodded dismissively. "Let's just give him some time to calm down. He needs it right now."

Just then, Beerusmon and Whismon appeared before the group. Tai and Max confronted the Digital God of Destruction and his Angel attendant.

"Pardon for the sudden appearance. We came here after Mimi promised us a cuisine. However as soon as he arrived, we couldn't help but hear your conversation about your friends leaving a timeline," Whismon spoke out.

"Yes, and we know this isn't the dimension traveling you and your friends have been doing as of late. This is actual time travel," Beerusmon said.

"Yeah, Dimitri used his time machine to bring him and Karin back here," Tai tried explaining the situation.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Scariness**_ **)**

Nodding, Whismon replied. "No need to tell us, we heard all when I listened to your conversation through my staff. Tampering with time is a big no-no."

Beerusmon frowned. "Indeed, and nothing miffs me more than tampering with time."

"But, you seem to have no issues with us traveling to dimensions!" Sora said.

"Traveling into another universe isn't quite the same as time traveling. You see, when you're entering a whole different universe, what you do there won't have any consequence on your world. You won't be creating temporal paradoxes You can come and go as you please, though it's always best to tread carefully. That's why we made it clear to make your visits to those other worlds fairly short to prevent meddling with predetermined events. That's also why Lady Cosmos summoned dimension travelers like Ryo and Sailor Sedna to safeguard dimensions and escort outsiders from out of dimensions they're not supposed to be in. However, time traveling into the past or future of your own timeline is far more delicate matter," Whismon explained.

"That's where the timey wimey crap comes in, right?" Tai queried to the angel.

"That's correct. And we know your time traveling friend has already, but incidentally created diverged timelines from your core timeline after all this visits here." Whismon pointed out. "Not even us deities are allowed to time travel unfettered."

"Much less mortals like yourselves," Beerusmon added. "Perhaps we should destroy this time machine there?" He pointed to Dimitri's time machine. "Go ahead and call it damage control, but I can't let anyone just use this contraption before it winds up falling into malevolent hands."

"But, you can't punish Dimitri for all this! He's been through enough anguish!" Mimi interjected on her future son's behalf. "You want to punish anyone? Punish me. I'll end up giving birth to him in the future!"

Beerusmon shrugged. "Makes no difference to me."

"What did you say?!" Mimi spat out at the God of Destruction.

 **(End theme)**

"Whoa, hold on, Mimi!" Keke cried out as she and Palmon restrained the flailing Mimi. "Are you freaking crazy?! He'll wipe you out!"

"I'd like to see him try!" Mimi fiercely shouted.

"Look, Lord Beerusmon. With all due respect, please don't punish Dimitri. Destroy the time machine if you want, but he's only ever used time travel for selfless reasons," Max spoke on behalf of Dimitri.

"Fine, Max Kamiya, but you owe me that cuisine like you promised, Mimi."

"Oh, thank god. Works for me!" Mimi called back.

"Yes, thank _me_ , a god, for not destroying your world." Beerusmon then addressed Max and Tai. "Where is your time traveling friend?"

Tai chimed in. "He's… well, he's taking a walk in the park. He needs to clear his mind."

Whismon blinked with curiosity. "About what?"

The Bearer of Courage sighed and calmly answered Whismon. "He lost everything in his old home."

xxxxx

 _ **Ruins of Odaiba, Tokyo (**_ _ **お台場遺跡、東京**_ _ **)/Dimension: DF-811**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **The Anthill**_ **)**

"This is getting bothersome," Black Angemon X vented with frustration. "They're no longer here. I can't sense either of their Ki anymore. It's like they vanished."

"Recall. You're wearing a copy of another Dimitri's body," Black Omega X said. "You also have his memories. Have you forgotten he's a time traveler?"

Focusing, Black Angemon X drew upon Dimitri's memories. "Yes, I do now. It's all coming back to me. That was indeed his time machine."

"And they've likely traveled back to the past to warn their friends," Black Dramon X assumed.

"But which dimension could he have gone? Based on his memories, he has two other dimensions he calls home," Black Angemon X wondered.

"Two dimensions come to mind," Black Omega X elaborated. "One, the present timeline of this alternate future where the Chosen are still alive. Two, Dimitri's current residence: dimension YYGDM-01."

"So, we'll have to chance crossing over to the timeline that splintered into this future and a completely independent dimension?" Black Dramon X queried to his colleagues.

"I suggest we split up," Black Omega X said. "I'll take dimension DF-616 where I'll likely face that timeline's Taichi and company. You two take dimension YYGDM-01." Then, he raised his right fist and on his index finger was a ring. There was a green gem embedded on it. "I'll open us the gateways."

With that, Black Omega X's ring gem glowed with life. Two thin beams of green light formed two separate portals. Black Omega X took the portal on the right. Black Angemon X and Black Dramon X went into the left portal.

"Happy hunting," the trio chuckled in unison.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Park (**_ _ **お台場公園**_ _ **)/Dimension: DF-616/11:50 AM**_

After having some solitude to meditate, Dimitri opened his eyes and stood up. He stared across the park's lake and mulled over the recent, horrific events that have occurred. The deaths of Future Mimi and Palmon once again resurfaced, prompting the time traveler to grasp his head and grit his teeth hard. Overcome with grief, he cried hard.

"Dimitri," Faith whispered to his partner, who succumbed to PTSD over the recent tragedies.

Just then, a red ball rolled toward Dimitri and bumped his leg. Dimitri paused as he turned and saw a little brunette girl with pigtails run forward to collect her ball. As she collected her ball, she looked up at Dimitri and Faith.

"Sorry, mister." She then noticed his tears. "Why are you crying, mister?"

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Sadness**_ **)**

Wiping his tears, Dimitri tried to laugh. "What are you talking about? I've just got something in my eyes."

"Nope, you're crying. Are you ok?"

"I… I…" Dimitri tried to convey his message clearly as Faith nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I just lost some people dear to me."

"Oh, did they go away? Like to heaven?"

"Yeah…" Dimitri truthfully answered her. As he blinked, he saw Athena standing in the little girl's place. Just seeing her reminded him of his and Karin's future daughter.

The little girl's face beamed with an optimistic outlook. "Mommy would say those you love never go away. They're always with you."

Upon hearing this, Dimitri knelt down and met the child's gaze. She reached over and asked to pat Faith. Faith complied and leaned over to let her caress his head.

"This is a Digimon, isn't it? Like the ones those Digidestined have. Is it boy or a girl?"

Faith puffed his cheeks up. "A boy!"

"Well, Digimon have no real genders. Although, by how Faith acts, he's most certainly a boy!"

"What's his name?"

"Faith."

The girl genuinely smiled in response. "Such a girly name for a boy!"

"It's not a girly name!" Faith cried.

The girl pat Faith's head. "It's ok, you're still cute!" She giggled as she tossed her ball to Faith, who tossed it back to her. The two giggled together, bringing a smile to Dimitri's face. The child's words were enough to lift his spirits.

"Thanks, little girl. I needed that," Dimitri said, standing up.

"Your welcome, mister!" The little girl's smile broadened across her face.

"You remind me a lot of someone I know. I think you and she would make good friends."

"Really? Who?"

Dimitri picked up Faith and answered. "My daughter." He waved to the little girl and walked off, leaving the girl to speculate who Dimitri referred to.

Faith chuckled. "Way to get her hopes up, Dimitri. Chances are you won't ever see her again."

"Maybe, but I think she came to us for a reason, Faith."

"To help get our minds outta the gutter?"

"Something like that," Dimitri put on his game face as he turned to meet with the others. He saw Tai, Max, and company gathered in one spot. "Ok, guys. I'm back and ready."

 **(End theme)**

"Were you able to clear your thoughts?" Max asked him.

"Thanks to some unexpected help, I did. I'm focused and ready to fight."

"Who helped you out, bro?" Keke asked him.

"Not someone you'd expect, but if Athena were here, she'd be making fast friends with this person."

"Huh, ok," Keke scratched her head in befuddlement.

"That's nice. We should thank her next time, Dimitri!" Sedna kindly suggested.

"Dimitri! Glad you're doing better now," Mimi waved to him as Beerusmon and Whismon walked behind her eating cheese steak sandwiches.

"Ooooh, yum! This is so delicious! The warm cheese just melts in your mouth!" Whismon squealed delightfully as if he was having an orgasm.

"And on top of that, it came straight out of the oven! Mimi, you continue to bless us," Beerusmon said, chowing down on his cheese steak sandwich.

"Great to have you back in great spirits, Dimitri." Tai was pleased with this. "Karin, we're ready. Open us a portal to the future world."

With a determined look, Sedna complied. "I'm on it."

"Wait, what did I just say about time travel?!" Beerusmon hounded them.

"Relax, Lord Beerusmon. Karin's just using her dimension power to open up…" Tai suddenly felt the urge to stop mid-sentence as he and Agumon felt a disturbance in the air.

Just then, a black rift opened right in the middle of the sky. The heroes paused and shifted their attention toward the unexpected phenomenon.

"Look up there!" Sora pointed to the ominous source.

"A portal, but who's opening it here?" wondered Biyomon.

"That's definitely not my doing or Ryo's," Sedna revealed, sensing a malicious vibe coming from it.

"I don't like what I'm sensing here, everyone," BanchoLeomon warned them.

"Guys, there's a dark Ki coming out of it! Stand your ground!" Tai warned everyone.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Humiliating Defeat**_ **)**

After a few moments, Black Omega X came out of the portal. Cautiously eyeing the newcomer, the group were on their guard. There was a mix of shock and confusion etched on their faces. Dimitri, however, blanched and then conveyed anger toward the Black Ascendant.

"That's him!" Dimitri shouted, preparing to draw his sword.

"I see. You came to this time, huh, Dimitri?" Black Omega X scanned the dimension. His eyes fell on Tai and the others. "Taichi." He whispered, gritting his teeth for a moment until his scowl became a frown. His attention switched from Tai toward Dimitri and Sedna. "Well, if you're both here, your other home dimension is at the mercy of my other two colleagues."

"What?!" Dimitri and Sedna exclaimed in unison.

"Wait, there's a third one?" Matt asked. "You neglected to tell us there was a third one, Dimitri?"

"I didn't…! We only saw two of them!"

"Exactly what he said," Sedna added. "We only ever saw two, but Future Mimi did mention a trio."

"Karin, we have to get back to our world. Athena and the others are in danger!" Dimitri exclaimed, fearing for his future daughter and other colleagues' lives. He turned to Tai. "Sorry we have to cut this short."

"We understand. We'll hold off evil me," Tai nodded.

"Be careful, Dimitri and Karin," Keke nodded to them.

Wasting no time, the Kuiper leader opened a portal straight into dimension YYGDM-01. Dimitri, Faith, and Sedna immediately hopped through the portal taking them to the other two Black Ascendants.

Whismon and Beerusmon meticulously eyed the Omega X-like newcomer. As his eyes narrowed, Whismon intently focused on Black Omega X's ring.

"Take a look closely on the index finger of his right hand."

Beerusmon eyed the ring suspiciously. "Wait, is that…?"

"It is. It appears something mystifying is taking place."

"Yes, I'm most curious about his story."

Black Omega X grunted and shifted his eyes on Tai. "So, you're Taichi Kamiya."

"And you're that evil me," Tai acknowledged his Black counterpart.

"Wow, he looks just like you right down to the hair!" Shu exclaimed in shock.

"He's the one who killed future me and Palmon!" Mimi frowned upon seeing Black Omega X.

"Just seeing him gives me the creeps!" Palmon voiced her discontent.

"Except he doesn't have that gentle and goofy look I like so much about you, Tai," Sora observed Black Omega X's demeanor, which was a stark contrast to her Tai.

"The darkness around him is so intoxicating," Kari shuddered, backing away to recollect herself. Gatomon tended to her.

"Don't let him get to you, Kari!" Gatomon said.

"Don't let his darkness consume you, Kari!" TK encouraged her to rise up and meet Black Omega X with contempt.

Black Omega X continued eyeing each group member. He noted the Chosen present. "So Yamato, Sora, Mimi, and Hikari are among you. Yes, even you're here, Max Kamiya." He caught glimpse of Beerusmon and Whismon. "Hmm, Lords Beerusmon and Whismon, too." He then shifted over to Shu, Gai, Madoka, and Kirito & Asuna (Corner). "Newcomers? Doesn't matter who you are, you'll all be dealt with divine justice."

 **(End theme)**

"I don't know who you are, but don't take us lightly!" Max addressed Black Omega X.

Matt scoffed. "I don't care who you are. You're just a cheap imitation to me!"

Yamato then mentally chimed in. _**'Not unlike that slime that made a doppelganger out of us.'**_

"Right! We can take him together!" Keke added.

BanchoLeomon interjected. "Hold on, we need to assess this carefully. Tai, you need to be cautious. If he has a body like yours, he'll have your fighting abilities."

Nodding, Tai clenched his right hand. He vehemently glared down his Black counterpart, who waited to see who'd confront him.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for? I'm ready to go." Black Omega X invited Tai and Agumon to fight him.

xxxxx

 _ **National Diet Building (**_ _ **国会議事堂**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Chiyoda, Tokyo (**_ _ **千代田区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/Dimension: YYGDM-01/May 11, 2012/4:30 PM**_

There was an outside campaign near the Diet Building. A xenophobic businessman named Cain Bearer rallied a group of loyal supporters chanting for his campaign.

Cain announced his campaign to rid the world of Meta beings with the power to possibly defy him and his loyalists. One of his goals is to get close to the prime minister and influence his decisions.

In the distance, a group of heroes witness the rally: Moon, Yusuke, Kensuke & Veemon, Takato & Guilmon, Rika & Renamon, Henry & Terriermon, and Kotori Ayami. Their expressions conveyed disgust, knowing that this could spark an unwanted conflict.

"And starting today, I throw my name in support of your prime minister!" Cain made his declaration as his blind supporters cheered and rallied in front of him. "I vow to see to it that Metas pay for their irresponsibility and disregard for normal hard-working citizens! Under me, Meta activity shall decrease. I vow to make Tokyo a safer place. And I hope the registered heroes from Legend HQs will be so kind to help me bring down the Meta pestilence. I'm sure wherever you are, you are considering my offer."

Kensuke yelled out. "You suck! Kiss my ass!" However, his insult was drowned out by Cain's loyal supporters' undying loud cheers.

"Does this asshole really believe everything he says?" Kotori scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, and that's what makes him dangerous sadly," Henry pointed out.

"So, he's like old Yamaki but to the tenth power. Yep, he's gonna be such a swell guy to deal with," Terriermon sardonically remarked.

"Can't believe he's even being given a mouthpiece to speak on," Rika said disgusted.

"Can we go? I've just about heard enough," Takato said, covering his ears.

"Not until he turns and I shoot him in the back of his stupid head," Yusuke threatened to use a weak _**Spirit Gun**_ to hassle Cain.

"I don't like Cain either, but let's not resort to violence, guys. We're better than that," Sailor Moon said, painstakingly eyeing Cain and his supporters. "The best we can do is watch him in the shadows. All right, let's go."

Kotori sighed with relief. "About damn time."

Just then, an explosion erupted that startled Cain and his supporters. They turned to the sky and noticed two dark figures. It was Black Angemon X and Black Dramon X.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Perfect Assassination**_ **)**

The crowd of Cain's fanatics fled in terror upon seeing the Black Ascendant duo. Cain gazed in aghast and eyes widening in apprehension.

"Who-Who are you intruders?!" Cain shouted at the two dark angels.

"Heh, we are your executioners." Black Dramon X answered insidiously.

Black Angemon X nodded in disappointment. "To think there are humans that are so overly bigoted. You are a sole example of leading the growing filth of the populace to eradicate meta-powered beings and preventing co-existence. You are a terrible example of a cult of personality."

"On top of spreading hate like those shitty hate journals in the internet realm. Now, time for you to die. Die for your sins, mortal filth!" Black Dramon X declared, as he lobbed a black Ki blast at Cain.

Suddenly, Kensuke jumped in to deflect the Ki blast to the sky as the energy exploded like firecracker. The rest of the heroes interjected as well.

Taken aback, Black Dramon X grumbled. "Well, look who decided to show?"

"Am I really seeing this?!" Takato exclaimed. "Another Kensuke and Dimitri?!"

Just then, Suzaku telepathically conversed with Takato. _**'I'm afraid not. These two exude a sinister aura unlike anything I've felt before.'**_

"Ok, who are you two?" Sailor Moon demanded from the Black Ascendant duo.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Park (**_ _ **お台場公園**_ _ **)/Dimension: DF-616/12:10 PM**_

After meticulously assessing Black Omega X's strength, Tai and Agumon both floated over toward Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant turned his sights toward them. Tai looked like he's staring into a mirror. It's especially true when seeing a darker variation of Omega X.

"Man, you really got my look down to a fault," Tai scanned Black Omega X.

"Yeah, it's scary similar," Agumon noted.

"Taichi Kamiya, the Bearer of Courage, it'll be a pleasure to eliminate you," Black Omega X acknowledged him.

"I don't care who you are, you've crossed the line destroying Dimitri's world and killing people close to him!" Tai said as his Crest of Courage symbol flared up, enveloping him and Agumon in a golden light that merged them into Omega X. "I'll take you on in Dimitri's place!"

"It'd be an honor," Black Omega X replied. "I also want to fight you using this body."

"In _this_ body?" Omega X blinked in curiosity.

"There's no need for me to give you an overly convoluted explanation. I don't think your feeble brain can handle it."

"Now let's not get persona-!" Before Omega X can finish, Black Omega X quickly formed a dark Ki ball and tossed it to Omega X.

Omega X quickly braced himself and took the ball head-on. However, the ball expanded and overpowered Omega X, pushing him far back and away out of the city.

"Tai!" Kari cried out as she and Gatomon combined to become Celesta X.

"Let's go after them!" TK declared as he and Patamon merged to become WarAngemon.

Matt and Gabumon used their Crest of Friendship energy to become Metalla X.

As Max powered up, he, Gojiramon, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Metalla X, Keke & Mosuramon, BanchoLeomon, and Sheila took off following Omega X and Black Omega X.

"Hey, wait up!" Shu called out to them.

Just then, Madoka produced wings on her back to grant her flight. She then cast wings on Shu, Gai, Kirito (Corner) and Asuna (Corner), giving them flight mobility.

"Since none of you can fly, why don't I give you all a chance to?" Madoka offered them with a genuine smile.

"Thanks a lot, Madoka," Gai said. "Now onward!"

Sora and Mimi used their Digivices to evolve their partners to Mega. Sora flew onto Phoenixmon's feet and they both headed off. Mimi grabbed Rosemon's hands as the Digimon carried her forward.

"Hey, aren't you two coming?!" Mimi called out as Rosemon carried her off.

"Nope, this is Taichi and company's battle to fight! Not ours!" Beerusmon immediately responded. "But, that doesn't mean we still don't have an investment in this conflict. I'm intrigued to learn of this newcomer."

Whismon nodded. "As you say, my lord."

xxxxx

By the time the group arrived, they watched Omega X being slammed into a cargo ship. Omega X's impact caused a dent on the side of the ship.

 **(End theme)**

"TAI!" Sora, Mimi, Celesta X, and Max called out to him.

Omega X rocketed off the ship and floated over to Black Omega X.

"That couldn't have been your full strength," Omega X remarked. "If you're using my body, you'd know there's a wealth of strength you haven't tapped into. Well, am I right?"

Black Omega X smirked. "But of course. How interesting you're evaluating me against you."

"Well, you are using a body that's supposed to be like mine. Well, why don't you make good use of it?!" Omega X powered up.

"Yes, that famous Ascendant power. Or, rather _infamous_." Black Omega X chuckled. The Black Ascendant's eyes seemed to gleam with malevolent jubilation sensing Omega X's incredible aura.

"Here I come!" Declared the Bearer of Courage. He launched himself at Black Omega X and engaged him with fisticuffs.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Fistfight Battle**_ **)**

As Omega X missed a punch, Black Omega X went for a right cross, but Omega X folded both legs over his opponent's arm and flipped him over. Black Omega X fell and barely floated over the water's surface. Omega X unleashed a Ki barrage. The volley of Ki blasts exploded around Black Omega X, who stayed stationary in his current position.

"Yeah, take that!" Gojiramon cheered.

"He's not done yet," Max noted as a dark aura swept away the smoke covering the area.

Black Omega X emerged through the smoke unscathed. A new thick black aura enveloped and radiated over him.

The Black Ascendant chortled calmly. "Incredible. So this is the power of Omega X the Ascendant!"

"I wish I could get in there and help," Sora said, her hands glowing with flames.

"I hate to say it, but we'll only get in the way between these two," Phoenixmon dismissed Sora's decision to intervene.

"C'mon, Tai," Max muttered.

Just then, Black Omega X powered up and flew up to meet Omega X.

"So Taichi, mightest among the Ascendants, show me more of your intoxicating power!" Black Omega X demanded. "Because if you won't show me, I'll attack you!" He didn't waste time and shot up to attack Omega X with fisticuffs.

As Omega X dodged and parried, Black Omega X kept up with quick and deadly ferocity. Black Omega X went on the offense smiling evilly and seemingly enjoying himself. He quickly broke through Omega X's defenses and gut punched the Ascendant. As Omega X doubled over, Black Omega X kicked him far back. Black Omega X unleashed a Ki barrage on Omega X, who flew off luring the beams away from the cargo ships. The blasts exploded upon crashing into the water.

Omega X swerved to the opposite side and shot up in front of Black Omega X. The two Ascendants once again exchanged a flurry of intense fisticuffs. Both matched rapidfire punches and kicks. Eventually, both had the same idea and simultaneously punched each other.

 _ **Bam!**_

Their fists buried into each other's faces.

 **(End theme)**

Madoka, Shu, Gai, Kirito (Corner), and Asuna (Corner) landed on a building rooftop, which was a greater distance from the current fight taking place.

"Let him have it!" Kirito (Corner) cheered him on.

"They're so fast!" Asuna (Corner) exclaimed.

"No way I can tell what's happening!" Shu remarked.

Gai sighed. "Well, duh. Even our human eyes can't follow those high speeds."

Metalla X snorted. "That other Tai hasn't even transformed yet. Why?"

Max speculated. "He has to be hiding reserves. I doubt this is all he has."

Omega X and Black Omega X cautiously pulled away from each other.

"What are you waiting for?" Omega X asked his dark doppelganger.

"Oh, I'm enjoying this a little too much to rush. Our death battle will come with time. Let's just enjoy our exhibition!"

 **(Cue Persona 4 OST -** _ **I'll Face Myself -Battle-**_ **)**

"Screw that!" Omega X flew at Black Omega X and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. After a succession of blows countered, Omega X landed a right jab to his Black doppelganger's face. He then followed up with a series of punches into his face and one jab in the gut.

When Omega X went for a left jab, Black Omega X ducked his head and snatched his opponent's left arm. He then spun Omega X around and tossed him into a rock face.

Before preparing for another attack, the dark rift started pulling him in. As he felt the force from the rift paralyze him, Omega X flew up and kicked him hard in the chest. After kicking him far back, Omega X hastily flew right after him. Black Omega X grunted hard and grasped his left side. Omega X stopped halfway and charged up for an attack.

However, Omega X heard a low chortle coming straight from Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant chuckled and raised his head. A sadistic smile adorned his face as if he was relishing the pain from Omega X's punishing blows.

 **(End theme)**

"Hehehe, well done, Taichi! The more pain you give me, the stronger I become!" Black Omega X snickered.

"Great, a masochist…" Omega X sardonically muttered.

Just then, Black Omega X powered up again. A black veil of energy enveloped his whole body. Omega X felt an immense power erupt from the aura and nearly got brushed back.

"Oh crap…!" Omega X gaped.

"Oh joy, he's getting stronger," Sheila sighed.

"Tai! Be on guard!" Max called out to the Bearer of Courage.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Zamasu's Overwhelming Power**_ **)**

Black Omega X fired off a quick energy blast that Omega X caught in time. However, the beam grew big enough to cover Omega X whole. Omega X shoved the beam straight into the air. Then, Black Omega X quickly slipped above Omega X and kicked his face, sending him crashing into the ground and right near the time machine.

"No, the time machine!" Max exclaimed.

Catching sight of Dimitri's time machine, a devious idea came to Black Omega X's mind. However, before he could take swift action, Omega X quickly shot up and punched his chest. Black Omega X was knocked away, but he rebounded and clashed fists with Omega X. With opposing energy auras flying off their bodies, their bare knuckles pressed hard against the other.

Then, Black Omega X's time ring started to go off. This triggered the rift to open up and pull Black Omega X in.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Omega X demanded.

"I don't know how it happened, but that rift's opening up now," Max pointed to the portal.

"And taking him with it," BanchoLeomon said.

"Hopefully he never comes back," Celesta X muttered.

"Oh no! Look!" WarAngemon quickly pointed to Black Omega X charging an energy beam and blasting Dimitri's time machine away.

"NO!" Keke cried out as she flew over and tried to put out the fires.

With a conniving grin, Black Omega X passed through the time rift.

"We will meet again, Taichi and company! And next time, it'll be to the death!" The Black Ascendant laughed as the rift closed in front of him.

 **(End theme)**

"No, Dimitri's time machine!" Keke cried out.

Shu, Gai, Kirito (Corner), and Asuna (Corner) tried to help put the flames out. With a shot from her arrow, Madoka put out the raging fire. All that remained was time machine debris. Any chances of Dimitri returning on his own were shot.

"This is bad. Dimitri can't ever go back to his time," Mimi sighed sadly.

"That's not true. Remember Karin can still dimension travel him there if need be," Metalla X reminded her.

"Yeah, thankfully he has Karin and her dimension hopping ability," Keke said.

"This is too bad. I need to tell Homura about this when she comes back with Sailor Pluto and John," Madoka stated.

"One of us is gonna have to tell Dimitri about this," Omega X added as he watched Max collect some of the time machine debris.

"I'll do it," Max nodded. "Besides, I forgot to tell him to put it away before he left to clear his head."

"It'll be ok. We won't need a time machine to look for this guy. Still, I'm worried about Dimitri and Karin now," Omega X said, staring over the time machine remains. "They're about to face two Black Ascendants. I hope they can stop them!"

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Unsettled Conditions**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Beerusmon and Whismon remained neutral on the matter. However, they were also growing suspicious about Black Omega X's possession of the mysterious ring. Moreover, Omega X sensed a familiar essence of power when clashing against Black Omega X's sinister aura. The Ascendant couldn't put his finger quite like it, but he felt a similar energy wavelength recently. Omega X wondered if the two deities noticed this, too.

Unbeknownst to the group, Soma Saitou watched the group from a rooftop. He set his sights firmly on one individual: Max. Having suppressed his presence, Soma walked away undetected and saw a portal open for him.

Soma muttered before hopping into the portal. "Max Kamiya, we'll be meeting soon."

xxxxx

 _ **National Diet Building (**_ _ **国会議事堂**_ _ **)/Chiyoda, Tokyo (**_ _ **千代田区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/Dimension: YYGDM-01/4:50 PM**_

Black Angemon X nodded in disappointment. "To think there are humans this overly bigoted. You are a sole example of leading the growing filth of the populace to eradicate meta-powered beings preventing co-existence."

"On top of spreading the flames of petty hatred over the populous. Repent and die for your sins, mortal filth." Black Dramon X declared, as he lobbed a black Ki blast at Cain.

Suddenly, Kensuke jumped in to deflect the Ki blast to the sky as the energy exploded like firecracker. The rest of the heroes interjected as well.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon demanded, pointing to the Black Ascendant duo.

"Hey, it's Dimitri and Kensuke!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"No, I'm right here, Guilmon," Kensuke corrected Takato's Digimon.

"They look just like Dimitri and Kensuke's Ascendant forms, but who are they?" Takato wondered.

Renamon replied vaguely. "Whoever they are, they're not Dimitri and Kensuke. There's malevolence forces behind their exteriors."

"Very astute of you," Black Angemon X responded to Renamon's keen senses.

"But I doubt you have a grasp of who we really are," Black Dramon X remarked.

"If you ask me, all I see are two assholes acting high and mighty," Kotori retorted. "Not like we care for Cain, but when you put people's lives in danger, we're here to respond. Simple as that."

Yusuke looked over and saw Cain crawl away. "Hey, you. If you don't wanna get smeared on a wall, you'd get your hostile ass out of here."

"Telling me to leave my campaign post? You imbecile, don't you know who you're…!"

Yusuke seized Cain by the collar and growled in his face. He tossed Cain aside.

"Are you deaf, old man?! Get your ass moving or I'll light your sorry ass!" Yusuke threatened, almost readying a _**Spirit Gun**_ to blast his rear with.

 **(End theme)**

Nodding, Cain took heed of Yusuke's threat and bolted off in a hurry. He spotted his lady chauffeur and bodyguard, Grace Groves, waiting for him near their limo.

"Get us out of here, Grace! On the double!" Cain yelled out, jumping into his limo.

Grace wasted no time and drove them away from the scene. Cain looked over through his rear view window, observing the heroes confront the Black Ascendant duo.

Black Dramon X scoffed. "That xenophobic mortal got away. No matter, the rest of you will do."

Black Angemon X smirked evilly. "Seeing you're affiliated with that time traveler, we'll deal you before he returns."

Just then, a dimensional portal opened up in between the heroes and the Black Ascendant duo.

"Dimitri!" Takato yelled out, elated to see him.

"Sedna, great timing!" Moon shouted to her.

"No kidding. You're not gonna believe this…!" Kotori said as Dimitri and Sedna faced the Black Ascendant duo.

"So good to have you join us, Dimitri," Black Angemon X acknowledged his presence.

"Actually, now we have our counterparts together. That completes the circle," Black Dramon X said, eyeing Kensuke.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you've just earned yourself an ass kicking for using my likeness," Kensuke frowned toward Black Dramon X. "Ready to fight, Veemon?!"

"Let's kick some butt, Ken!" Veemon chimed.

"Do your worst," Black Angemon X descended with Black Dramon X.

Dimitri & Faith merged to become Angemon X. Ken & Veemon merged to become Dramon X. Takato & Guilmon merged into BlazeGallantmon. Rika & Renamon merged into StormSakuyamon. Henry & Terriermon merged into QuakeGargomon. Kotori transformed into Brunhilde.

"Hehehe. Let the battles begin." Black Dramon X sinisterly cackled.

 **(Cue Koutetsujou no Kabaneri OST –** _ **JAnoPAN**_ **)**

The fight against the two dark angels swept across Tokyo.

Angemon X, Sedna, Moon, BlazeGallantmon engaged Black Angemon X. Soaring above the city and into the sky, Angemon X and Black Angemon X clashed with their swords. Angemon X executed a strong slash, but Black Angemon X evaded. Sedna fired icicle shards to hit the Black Ascendant. BlazeGallantmon charged with his shield and smashed into Black Angemon X. Black Angemon X threw the Beast Biomerger off, but BlazeGallantmon recovered and fired blazing beams at Black Angemon X. Black Angemon X used his wings to dispel the beams.

Then, Black Angemon X sighted an area in the distance from the fight. Surprisingly, it's Tokyo Disneyland with a lot of happy people and tourists. With an evil thought, Black Angemon X responded a twisted expression.

"That looks like a pleasant place to wipe out!" Black Angemon X unleashed a huge _**Black Big Bang Attack**_ out of sheer spite, to which the large blast descended on Disneyland.

However, Sailor Moon quickly formed a huge dome-like barrier made out of moon energy to protect Tokyo Disneyland and dissolved the _**Black Big Bang Attack**_. The people seeing this cheered for Sailor Moon and the other heroes' presence.

"Don't you even dare destroy this theme park inspired by children's dreams and hopes!" Moon angrily chastised the hope destroyer.

"That is so low of you!" BlazeGallantmon shouted in Takato's voice.

Meanwhile, Dramon X, Yusuke, Brunhilde, StormSakuyamon, and QuakeGargomon all ganged on Black Dramon X. They went into a mid-air flight battle close to the Tokyo Imperial Palace. Civilians on the ground quickly stormed away from the battle site.

Yusuke fired his _**Spirit Gun**_. StormSakuyamon and QuakeGargomon threw their storm and large boulders respectively. The three attacks converged to hit Black Dramon X, but the Black Ascendant unleashed a flurry of energy blades that destroyed them all. Black Dramon X is then hit from behind by Brunhilde. In return, the Valkyrie then unleashed _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_. Black Dramon X used a barrier to dispel Brunhilde's blue flames.

Then, Black Dramon X gets assaulted by Dramon X. With both recovering from each other's strikes, Dramon X and Black Dramon X glided around the Imperial Palace. They attacked the other with fast fistcuffs and Ki blasts. Dramon X threw a _**Ryuken Star**_ at his evil counterpart, only for Black Dramon X to crush it with one hand.

"Nice try, but how about mine?" Black Dramon X taunted as he threw his _**Black Ryuken Star**_ at Dramon X.

Growing agitated, Dramon X slashed at the opposing attack.

"You know, all you're doing is just copying my attacks and corrupting them. You're such a boring piece of crap!" Dramon X scoffed as he powered up to his Ascendant God form and wielded his _**Star Breaker**_ blade.

"Hmm?" Black Dramon X blinked. Something in his mind and body seemed to click upon seeing Dramon X transform into Ascendant God form.

Black Angemon X briefly paused and noticed the divine aura permeating off Dramon X. Before he had a chance to further assess, Angemon X jabbed him in the face and sent him flying toward Black Dramon X. The Black Ascendants braced themselves as the heroes closed in on them.

"Ready?!" Dramon X yelled out as he and Angemon X prepared to fight them off.

Just then, the same dark rift that pulled Black Omega X in did the same with these two. Both became annoyed with the notion they were being pulled from the fight before things just got heated up.

"Hey, they're leaving!" BlazeGallantmon exclaimed.

"Running away from us?!" Sailor Moon chastised the Black Ascendant duo.

"This is unexpected, but don't celebrate too long. We will be back," Black Angemon X smirked evilly as he and Black Dramon X were being pulled through the rift.

"Oh no you don't!" Angemon X shouted as he flew ahead to stop them.

"You're not getting away!" Dramon X called out as he and Angemon X flew in to seize their Black doppelganger.

Before they can reach them, the Black Ascendant duo were pulled through the rift and vanished seemingly without a trace. Dramon X attempted _**Instant Movement**_ to follow them, but he could no longer sense their presences.

 **(End theme)**

"Not good. They're gone!" Dramon X snarled, lowering his fingers from his forehead.

"And who knows what dimension they're heading for now. There's far too many to guess…" Sedna gasped. "Oh no, Athena!"

"She's ok," Brunhilde reassured Sedna. "She's at your place right now."

"Regardless, we should go and check up on her," Angemon X suggested to Sailor Sedna.

"Yeah, you're right," Sedna said as she glanced over to Dramon X. "Brother, are you coming?"

Staring off into space, Dramon X didn't answer.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Dramon X said as he kept his gaze on the spot where the rift opened up and grabbed the two Black Ascendants.

BlazeGallantmon approached Sailor Moon. "What do you think? Looks like we have some evil Ascendants to deal with."

Sailor Moon simply nodded, unsure what to make of this scenario. "I don't even know where to begin. Who or what are they?"

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

 **(Cue Madoka Magica: Rebellion OST -** _ **I cursed myself**_ **)**

At the dark area within the anomalous being's realm, a round table appeared. On one side, R. Homura, the Rebellious Witch, sat. On the other side, Zamasmon sat. Both of them are drinking tea. Standing behind the renegade Supreme Guardian are Black Omega X in the middle, Black Angemon X on the right, and Black Dramon X on the left. The Black Ascendant Triad have already completed their intel collecting in the dimensions.

R. Homura stirred her tea with her teaspoon and sipped before speaking, "I take it that getting the Triad's attention was a success?"

Zamasmon calmly answered, "Yes. My master, Gowasmon, did not suspect a thing while the Black Angels wrecked havoc amongst the mortals."

"These Ascendants didn't stand a chance." Black Omega X arrogantly smirked.

"This is just the beginning of bringing despair to drown out their hopes." Black Angemon X stated.

"Can't wait to once again confront Kensuke." Black Dramon X chortled.

"By the way, that time ring you have won't be necessary," R. Homura said as she requested Black Omega X to give it to her.

Complying with her command, the Black Ascendant placed the ring in R. Homura's hand.

"We don't want to create anymore temporal irregularities with this thing. Besides, dimension travel is a much more practical method of traversing other worlds and doesn't unnecessary paradoxes." Rebellious Homura said, not forgetting that she knowingly created an alternate timeline from the universe she came from.

After sipping his tea, Zamasmon gave a dignified response. "Yes, very well spoken. We deities shouldn't tamper with timelines. Mortals have done enough damage in their attempts to redeem their past transgressions or try to correct the wrongs that shaped their realities." He set his tea cup on the table and folded his fingers together. "And thank you for reminding me about the time ring. I'd be a hypocrite if I were to utilize it anymore than I have."

R. Homura shut her eyes and nodded. "Indeed, you made the right call." She put the time ring away. "Speaking of interdimensional travel, it seems nearly all of our agents have been eliminated by these heroes. We've been reduced to us very few left. Namely you, me, the Black Ascendants, and the Imaginalists."

"Have we determined where to factor the Imaginalists?"

"I've already predetermined their roles. They know what they must accomplish, but I shall call them for another meeting soon to clarify our objectives."

Zamasmon nodded. "That's very good."

"But, I will tell you right now what those objectives are."

"Do tell." The renegade Supreme Guardian became intrigued.

R. Homura addressed the Black Ascendants. "By tomorrow, you three will need to steal certain items from the Triad dimensions you'll visit again: SliferGigaSeadramon's Digicores, RaPhoenixmon's Dragon Gazer Mirror, and ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem. We must harvest their powers to defeat our enemies. As this goes on, me and the Imaginalists look to implement a divide and conquer strategy."

"Divide and conquer, you say?"

The Rebellious witch leaned back, folding a leg over the other. "Yes, we're going to remove a few members in their teams once we've divided them. The heroes are so used to fighting linearly, they won't see this coming."

Zamasmon replied with a conniving smirk. "That's a well strategized ploy, demon goddess." He pivoted over to the Black Ascendant Triad. "So, are you three up to this?"

"Leave it to us. Having already fought Taichi and assessed his powers, my own strength has increased as a result of our brief clash. The divine energies that course through his Ascendant form have resonated with me." Black Omega X grinned, patting his chest center.

"My body was especially reacting in a way I haven't felt before when I watched Kensuke transform. It's possible our bodies are adapting." Black Dramon X added.

"I think all three of us are feeling a surge of new raw energies coursing through us. It'll finally be good to let it all out once we face our foes again," Black Angemon X stated.

"The more divided the more dissension we create for those mortal fools." Zamasmon plainly said, sipping his tea. "And very soon, Gowasmon will meet his end."

"So be it, this meeting is adjourned until the Imaginalists arrive." R. Homura concluded, getting up from her seat. She proceeded out leaving Zamasmon and the Black Ascendant Triad. On her way out, she bit her bottom lip and muttered. "And very soon, I'll draw you both to me, Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Divide and Conquer**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** I've made notable changes to the _Cross Generation_ chapter that covered this. Originally, I had the Black Ascendants break out their Super Ascendant Rose forms. That moment is getting moved to the chapter after this next one. While _Cross Generations_ was going for a breakneck pace, this extended edition will be taking its time to resonate.

The new scenes implemented are Dimitri & Faith's run-in with that girl and extended parts of Omega X vs. Black Omega X. TK & Patamon, BanchoLeomon, Sheila, Beerusmon, and Whismon have been added to the DF-616 scenes where they weren't before. More dialogue have been added into interactions, notably R. Homura and Zamasmon. Some new music cues have been added and/or replaced old ones from the CG version.

Anyway, next time, the Imagnalists will appear and our arc villains make their next move to divide our heroes and retrieve the three artifacts. Until the next chapter, send a review and see you soon!


	49. Divide and Conquer

**A/N:** The Black Ascendants and Imaginalists hatch their latest scheme to divide and conquer. Their mission: capture three sacred items and a few individuals.

How will our heroes fare in a second round against the Black Ascendants? Yes, a second time because I'm expanding on the _Cross Generations_ chapters.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST -** _ **Anima mala**_ **)**

A spotlight beamed over a dark and empty space revealing R. Homura and Zamasmon. Opposite from them are the Black Ascendant Triad, Soma Saitou and his Digimon partner duo (Arkadimon & Deathmon). There was a newcomer joining them: an Egyptian garbed ghoul-like humanoid creature.

"Good, we're all present and accounted for," R. Homura counted the members.

"Indeed, welcome Soma Saitou, Arkadimon, and Deathmon. So good to have you with us, Imaginalists. And of course, how can I forget you, Nyarlathotep?" Zamasmon eloquently addressed them.

Saitou chortled. "Or, should we call you 'Nyarla?'"

Nyarla responded harshly. "I won't have you disparage me with such a childish name, you arroga-!"

R. Homura quickly cut Nyarla off. "That's far enough. I will not permit any infighting amongst ourselves. Leave such petty action to the mortals."

Nyarla complied. "As you wish."

"So far one of our allies fell in battle in another universe. His contributions will be greatly missed, but we have four other assailants doing work for us elsewhere. Let's hope they succeed and bear us fruit," R. Homura referred to other members of their collective unit. "No matter, the show must go on."

Zamasmon turned to the Black Ascendant Triad. "Don't forget you three have a mission to bring us the three artifacts. SliferGigaSeadramon's Digicores, RaPhoenixmon's Dragon Gazer Mirror, and ObeliskMegaGargomon's Gem."

Black Omega X calmly replied. "Of course, and we shall harvest the powers of these three items. We'll utilize their powers to their fullest and use them to defeat Taichi and his colleagues."

"Not to mention mess with Kenny boy. Boy, do I have plans for him," Black Dramon X made his intentions known.

"They won't know what to expect once we use these three artifacts," Black Angemon X said.

Saitou spoke up. "Permit me to capture Max Kamiya. I won't fail you."

"Very well, Saitou. I leave that responsibility capturing Max to you," R. Homura said. "And of course, I won't just be lounging around. I'll leave with you three into dimension DF-616. There's a certain pink-haired woman we must capture, whose name is pretty infamous."

Saitou surmised. "Mana Ouma."

"Yes. Did anyone honestly think I'd say Madoka Kaname? Oh don't worry, if she and Homura ever cross my way, I'll personally deal with them," the Rebellious one vowed to handle the two Puellas. "So, Zamasmon, will you be returning to your post?"

"Yes, and continue posing as the 'good student' for that deluded old fool. And today will be the day I finally sever my ties with him."

"Excellent, then this is where we depart," R. Homura said as Zamasmon vanished from the sanctuary.

R. Homura shifted over to the Imaginalists and Nyarla. "And as for the rest of you, good hunting."

With that, multiple portals opened and they each took one to go to their desired destinations.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Arc VI: Black Rebellion  
**_ _ **Chapter XLIX: Divide and Conquer**_

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District (**_ _ **お台場地区**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Tai's Residence/Room#122/Dimension: DF-616/May 5, 2012/10:00 AM**_

"Black Ascendants? And one of them actually looks like you?" Dorothy asked Tai, who was sitting down with Sora rubbing his back. "This dark you sounds like he's lot of trouble."

"Yeah, Dorothy. He even blew up Dimitri's time machine and escaped into a portal. Dimitri was pretty hard on himself when he saw his time machine was destroyed. We need to be careful how we approach this guy and those other two Black Ascendants when they ever show."

Dorothy queried to her foster father. "Think they'll turn up here again?"

"Absolutely. We can't take any chances."

"Then, we must be prepared, Dorothy!" Avengemon declared, which got a nod from his partner.

"So, where's Matt now?" Kari asked her brother.

"Soon after he saw my fight with my Black self, Yamakins took over his body and took them to some isolated spot to clear their head. Looks like he's determined to face and beat my Black counterpart. I shouldn't even be surprised."

TK sighed. "Typical, but I hope he can get back soon if those Black Ascendants show up again."

"Heh, knowing Yamakins he'll be here as soon as the danger presents itself again," the Bearer of Courage smirked as he sighed when Sora finished massassing his shoulders.

"There, I think that should do," Sora said. "My Ki was enough to relax those muscles of yours."

"Thanks, Sora."

"I still can't believe those monsters destroyed Dimitri's time and attacked his other friends' dimension. I'm glad he, Karin, and Athena are ok," Mimi said, relieved over their safety.

"You and me both, Mimi!" Palmon concurred.

"Hey, Tai, you heard Lords Beerusmon and Whismon are gonna show up to talk to us?" Agumon reminded him of their meeting with the deities.

"Yeah, but why do I get the feeling they're just showing up 'cause Mimi bribed them with food?"

"Well, I had to give them a reason to show up and the Pizza Palace is putting out a brand new pizza dish. So, why not take advantage?" The Bearer of Sincerity said.

"Nah, sounds like a plan," Tai approved.

"So, what have they discovered about these Black Ascendants?" Sora wondered.

"Who knows? Give them a little more time to investigate," the Bearer of Courage stated. "But, I hope we got some leads about those Black Ascendants, but I will say during my fight with Black Omega X…" He looked at his hand and recalled him clashing with the Black Ascendant.

"What is it, Tai?" Dorothy asked him.

"Fighting him felt so familiar and the aura he gave off felt very similar to someone else's energy," Tai assessed the familiarity of the being's distinct aura. "It felt very divine."

"He had some kind of god energy?" Sora asked him.

"Are you sure you're second guessing?" Biyomon said.

"No way, I know god power when I feel it. I don't think Black Omega X is as he what claims to be," Tai frowned and clenched his same fist.

"That's strange," Sora nodded. "By the way, isn't Max supposed to meet us?"

"Yeah, they should be here. I think they went to see Simms about something," Tai replied. "Hopefully he doesn't take long."

Just then, Max & Gojiramon and Keke & Mosuramon appeared with Tike dropping them off using _**Instant Movement**_.

"Hey, we were just talking about you!" Agumon welcomed him and Gojiramon.

"Thanks, Tike, we'll contact you later," Max said as Tike teleported out. "I see Lords Beerusmon and Whismon aren't back yet. So, do we have any idea who or what Black Omega X is?"

"Well, we thought you'd know," Mimi said.

"Sorry, can't say I do. Not yet anyway," Max replied.

"That's a bummer, but it's like I already told everyone here that Black Ascendant clone of mine gave off a divine aura."

"He had a divine aura?" Kari asked him. "Something like god Ki? Or, like my Homeostasis light?"

"More like the former, Kari."

Upon hearing this, Max furrowed both brows. "Hmm, so you aren't the only one to think that?"

"Yeah, so you know what I'm talking about. And get this. His aura felt very familiar."

Keke blinked. "Familiar? You mean to say it belongs to someone you've fought before?"

"Exactly, but I can't seem to figure out who because this god energy is pretty distinct. It was a mix of divine power with Ascendant energy."

"Could be you from another timeline?" Gojiramon wondered.

"No, because Tai should be dead in most of the other alternate timelines due to the heart virus. All I can think are the offshoot dimensions where the Tai we know is still alive. Something might've happened to him to those dimensions that turned him like this."

"But, how do we explain the supposed Black Angemon X and Black Dramon X?" Tai asked the former Watcher.

"That's just it. I don't know about the other two. Maybe they came from alternate timelines?"

Palmon groaned. "Ugh, please let's not get into this timeline stuff."

Mimi concurred. "I get a headache just listening to it."

Kari and Gatomon both chimed in. "Tell me about it!"

TK chuckled. "No need to overthink it, guys. Patamon's already tried doing it."

Patamon groaned. "Yep, and I got a headache from doing it."

"At this point, it doesn't matter where they came from. They have to be stopped no matter what," Tai said, getting up from his chair.

"Yeah! Fight first, questions later!" Agumon chimed in.

"So, what brings you two here?" Sora asked the two D3s.

"Well, just in case Black Omega X showed up again, we thought we could give a helping hand," Keke offered. "Oh, and dad is obviously not here."

"He's off in seclusion somewhere mentally training," Tai replied.

"Thanks for giving us a hand, Max," Agumon said.

"No problem. We just gotta wait and see if _he_ shows up. When he does, we'll be ready." Max added.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)**_ _ **/10:45 AM**_

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST -** _ **Umbra nigra**_ **)**

A dark portal opened over the government building. From it came Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant set a maniacal glare over the illustrious landmark and around the city perimeters.

A conniving grin adorned the Black Ascendant's face. "Showtime." With that, he forged a black Ki ball in the cusp of his right hand and fired.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District (**_ _ **お台場地区**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Tai's Residence/Room#122/10:50 AM**_

Just as Black Omega X's initial attacks went off, most of the members in the apartment felt the immense Ki spike up. Tai, Max, Keke, Dorothy, Sora, and the Digimon all sensed Black Omega X's presence materialize.

"Shit, he's here!" Max cursed loudly.

"This soon?!" Kari cried out.

"He's not far from where we are," Tai felt Black Omega X's Ki power. "Everyone, grab a hold of me!"

"Yes, let's hurry!" Keke declared as she and the others put their hands on Tai's back.

Before putting his fingers to his forehead, Tai also sensed others heading toward Black Omega X's location.

"Looks like Yamato is on the move along with a few others."

"More reason for us to go," Max nodded.

"Right, here we go!" Tai called out and used _**Instant Movement**_ to relocate them to the Black Ascendant's location.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/10:53 AM**_

After firing blasts over sections of Shinjuku's vicinity, Black Omega X turned his attention toward the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. He raised a hand and forged a black Ki ball, which he then prepared to fire and obliterate the building with.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, a Ki beam collided with Black Omega X, cutting him off from completing his attack. The Black Ascendant turned around and saw Metalla X with an outstretched hand that he used to fire his beam.

A conniving grin adorned the Black Ascendant's face. "So glad you could be here early, Yamato. Care to see how I'll purge the mortals of this city?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Instant-Kill Battle**_ **)**

"Your fight is with me now," Metalla X frowned as he and Black Omega X descended toward the ground. The Bearer of Friendship hastily flew head on with Black Omega X and unleashed a series of fisticuffs.

While Black Omega X and Metalla X clashed, Shu, Gai, Kirito (Corner), and Asuna (Corner) arrived on the scene.

"Man, Yamato's already taking it to him!" Shu exclaimed.

"It's best we stay out of the way for now," Gai suggested.

"Good idea," Kirito (Corner) muttered as he and Asuna (Corner) kept their distance with Shu and Gai.

Metalla X and Black Omega X landed quick blows to their abdomens. Metalla X quickly recovered and went for a straight jab. Black Omega X swerved to the side and kicked Metalla X from behind. Metalla X fell toward the ground, but he stopped himself halfway and floated down.

"Is that all you have, Yamato?" Black Omega X chuckled. He descended and faced off with Metalla X.

Before either one moved to attack the other, Tai, Agumon, and the others appeared together. Keke and Mosuramon headed over to Metalla X.

"Matt! Glad we made it in time," Keke checked on him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're ok," Mimi added, checking in with Metalla X.

"Guys, keep your eyes on the prize," Tai said, shooting an intense glare toward Black Omega X.

 **(End theme)**

Dorothy looked over Black Omega X. She gave a disapproving look and turned to Tai. "He looks just like you from the hair to the face."

'Yeah, but his eyes tell a different story," Sora muttered, seeing the malignance on Black Omega X's disposition.

"You came alone again? That'll be a big mistake on your part." Max scoffed.

"Of course, you'd say that, but my strength isn't what it was the last we met," Black Omega X collectively and evilly smirked. He turned the other way as he spotted Shu, Gai, Kirito (Corner), and Asuna (Corner). "There's no use hiding. I know you're all there."

With that, the four came out of hiding. Black Omega X eyed Kirito (Corner) and Asuna (Corner).

"Yes, I recognize you two from that dimension where that Omega X came from."

"Wait, you know about our Omega X?" Kirito (Corner) was taken aback.

"Know him? I am _him_. Well, technically speaking, I'm a copy of that Omega X, who died in a major battle in your world. This is a copy of his old body before you all wished him back to life."

"You're just a copy of another me? Then, that body is counterfeit!" Tai pointed out.

"More like an artificial shell, but I have acquired all of that Taichi's memories and Ascendant powers. That includes the divine power he achieved. Initially, I had trouble accessing that divine power… until my fight with you, Taichi," Black Omega X addressed Tai. "You brought out the best out of me. Our fight stirred the Ascendant nature I possess and invigorated the divine power coursing through this body."

 _Divine power?!_ Max thought.

"Tai, you don't mean…" Sora gasped as Tai and Agumon stepped up to face Black Omega X.

As the symbol of Courage flared on his chest, Tai used his Crest energies to combine him and Agumon into Omega X. Omega X walked up to Black Omega X and sized him up. Both threw punches at the exact same time as their fists collided. With enough sheer force, the Ascendant and Black Ascendant's powers pushed each other back.

"So, you weren't lying. You have gotten stronger since our last fight, but this time I'll make sure you don't leave here alive," Omega X replied with a fierce and determined glare, which didn't faze Black Omega X.

The Black Ascendant chortled. "No, no, please, indulge me, Taichi. You and your friends go ahead and entertain me." Then, with a hand behind his back, he snapped his fingers and made a rose-colored string appear. _The time is now. Fetch the Digicores while you're still able!_

"Enough babbling! Your fight is still with me!" Metalla X pointed to himself.

"Sure, I don't care. Either way, you'll all fall the same!" Black Omega X rushed headlong against the heroes and attacked.

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/11:00 AM**_

 **(Cue Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia -** _ **Stones Hold a Grudge**_ **)**

The atmosphere within Azulongmon's realm was calm and serene. With the rising conflicts going on, Azulongmon decided to take measures and increased security in his dominion.

"Lord Azulongmon, we've been able to completely seal away the Digicores," Falcomon informed the Eastern Realm Sovereign.

" _ **Excellent, Falcomon. Have Minervamon, Dianamon, and Apollomon on guard duty,**_ " Azulongmon instructed him.

"Yes, Lord Azulongmon…"

Suddenly, a dark portal opened up and interrupted their conversation. Alarmed by this, Falcomon and Azulongmon attentively turned toward the disruptive source. From the portal came Black Omega X, whose appearance baffled Azulongmon and Falcomon.

"Tai?!" Falcomon cried out.

" _ **No, this is the evil Black clone that ravaged Dimitri's future and attacked Tai's group in this dimension,**_ " Azulongmon corrected him. " _ **Imposter, what is your business here?!**_ " He demanded, raising his tone as his body glowed with cerulean light.

Black Omega X chortled, walking and scanning the domain. "Pretty fancy place you got here. Yes, Taichi's memories tell me this is Azulongmon's realm and where I'll find SliferGigaSeadramon's Digicores."

" _ **You have Tai's memories? Then, that body…**_ "

"An artificial body based off Cornerverse Taichi's body. It's an offshoot dimension that's similar but much different from this one." Black Omega X revealed. "And I was instilled with all of Taichi's memories and Ascendant powers. I know all his strengths and weaknesses. And I know where to find the Digicores. Now would you be so kind and fetch me the Digicores?"

Falcomon backed off from Black Omega X. He then dropped into a stance. "Don't come any closer! This place is heavily guarded!" Falcomon warned. "I have friends who'll stop you!"

"Then please bring them out to play."

" _ **Enough!**_ " Azulongmon bellowed as he unleashed a furious array of thunder bolts. His _**Soukai**_ brought forth a divine fury that blasted away Black Omega X. However, the Sovereign didn't stop there. He swooped down and cast _**Lightning Whip**_ , sending an immense thunderbolt on the Black Ascendant.

Falcomon quickly took cover and sent a telepathic distress to his Olympus friends. _Apollomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, we have an intruder! Get in here now!_

Azulongmon fiercely glared down the billowing debris cloud shrouding the spot where he attacked the Black Ascendant. As the smoke cloud thinned, Azulongmon and Falcomon watched in horror as Black Omega X walked out unscathed and enveloped in a black aura.

Black Omega X scoffed in annoyance. "Tch, that was irritating. Surely a Sovereign can do better than this?"

"Lord Azulongmon, we can't let him have the Digicores no matter what!" Falcomon exclaimed, taking a stance against Black Omega X. "By letting someone as evil as him take the Digicores, I'd fail my Spirian brothers and sisters!"

"You needn't worry, because we're here, Falcomon!" A male warrior's voice proclaimed.

Just then, three beams of light struck the space between the Black Ascendant and Falcomon. Apollomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon appeared before Black Omega X ready to take him on.

Wearing a sadist's grin, Black Omega X chuckled. "Some worthy challengers?"

"We are Lord Azulongmon and Falcomon's line of defense!" Apollomon announced. "On behalf of Planet Spira and its people's good names, we shall fight to protect our sacred orbs!"

"We know you're not our Taichi! Imposter, you shall be dealt with!" Dianamon declared.

Clapping mockingly, Black Omega X shot back. "How noble of you to protect the honor of your race and its sacred treasures. If only you weren't tied to serve the need of those selfish mortals called the Chosen, you'd probably be on your own world living your lives out. But…" He formed a faint rose-colored energy blade through his right hand. "...I could care less for your Spirian heritage and history. I've come to take SliferGigaSeadramon's Digicores to fulfill our organization's desires."

"You won't get far…!" Apollomon roared as he rushed Black Omega X. He forged immense flames from his back to make a fiery ball, launching it at the Black Ascendant.

Black Omega X stopped Apollomon's _**Sun Ball Blast**_ with a yell. The Black Ascendant flew at Apollomon and traded blows with the Olympian Digimon. Apollomon clenched his right hand into a fist, imbuing it with fire. Apollomon attempted a _**Sunfire Punch**_ , but Black Omega X spun around and kicked Apollomon hard, sending him flying into the air.

As Apollomon was sent sailing, Black Omega X shot up into the air above him. Black Omega X quickly spun into a tornado and pulverized him with _**Black Giga Break Tornado**_. He dropped Apollomon like a bad habit and left him lying unconscious.

Dianamon and Minervamon both rushed Black Omega X. Dianamon fired her _**Arrows of Artemis**_ , a series of ice arrows that flew at Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant rocketed forward as his black aura brushed away the arrows. He landed a straight jab, snapping Dianamon's instrument in two. Dianamon glided up, distancing herself from Black Omega X.

"Now, Minervamon!" Dianamon called out.

Minervamon charged at Black Omega X with her _**Olympia**_ sword. She went for her _**Olympia Slash**_ , which Black Omega X stopped with a Ki blast.

"Imposter, prepare to be exorcised!" Dianamon declared, unleashing her _**Crescent Harken**_ to bewitch the Black Ascendant into an illusion. She seemingly manipulated Black Omega X, making him believe he was his own enemy and hoping to kill him through this method. "It's all over."

Black Omega X's confused look shifted into a devious grin. "Oh, is it?"

"What?! It can't be…!" Before Dianamon can finish, Black Omega X snatched her throat and lifted her overhead.

"Your little illusions won't work on me," Black Omega X grinned fiendishly. He then formed a black Ki ball inside the palm of his right hand. "None of you are even worth my time." He blasted Dianamon away.

"You're not getting away with hurting my friends!" Minervamon jumped Black Omega X from behind. She then quickly evolved into Mervamon and summoned her Medullia snake, using it to bite and inject venom into him.

However, Black Omega X powered up as his black aura produced enough force to blow Mervamon away. Mervamon was knocked back into Minervamon as she fall unconscious.

As Azulongmon tried once more to defend his realm, he curled himself up and unleashed his _**Aurora Force**_. Once the attack caught Black Omega X, it pushed him far back and pinned him against the wall interior. Azulongmon focused his intent to kill the Black Ascendant and protect the Digicores.

" _ **IMPOSTER, YOU WILL BE REMOVED!**_ "

Black Omega X angrily gritted. "...don't count on it, Azulongmon." As he said this, wisps of rose light slowly surfaced over his clothing.

 **(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District (**_ _ **麻布十番地区**_ _ **)/Hikawa Shrine (**_ _ **氷川神社**_ _ **)/Dimension: YYGDM-01/2:00 PM**_

Normally, it would be another casual and mundane day at the Hikawa Shrine. However, following the recent Black Ascendant duo attack, dimension YYGDM-01's heroes have been put on high alert in case of repeated Black Ascendant incursion.

Preparing to leave the shrine, Rei Hino, Hiei, and Cammy set off to meet with the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives near Legend HQ.

"Are we all set?" Rei asked.

"Yep, Future Koori and Ryuuhi said they'd stay and take care of their kids selves," Cammy referred to the future Neo Senshi and Detective staying to take care of their present day counterparts. "So, I'm free to come. Hopefully, Yui, Aoshi, and the others will be there."

"Well, we aren't going to know if we're still here chatting," Hiei snorted.

"Right, let's get going," Rei said.

"Oh, hold on! I forgot something!" Cammy cried out, speaking for something in her bag. "My Dragon Gazer's Mirror! I was intending to bring it to show Yui and the others something! You two go on ahead!"

"Oh, ok…" Rei sighed.

"We can't delay this meeting any further," Hiei remarked.

"Relax, she probably just left it in her room."

As Cammy entered her room, she picked up her Dragon's Gazer Mirror and stormed out.

"Aunt Cammy? Is everything ok?" Future Koori asked while reading a children's book to her younger self.

"Yeah, I had just to get something. We'll be back," Cammy waved them off. "Where's Ryuuhi?"

"They're both in the back garden," Future Koori replied.

"Oh ok."

"Tell Yui and Aoshi we said hi."

"Will do," Cammy walked out the door.

Just as she opened the door, Black Angemon X appeared in front of her.

 **(** _ **Stones Hold a Grudge**_ **resumes)**

"Ah, Dimitri?!" She paused as she sensed the dark Ki permeating from the Black Ascendant and already picked up on his black appearance. "No, you're one of those Black Ascendants!" She sprang back, but Black Angemon X grabbed her arm.

"You have something I want!" Black Angemon X demanded.

"AUNT CAMMY!" Future Koori screamed.

"Get out of here!" Cammy cried out. "Get little Koori out of here!"

Taking heed of her aunt's order, Future Koori ran out with her child self. Black Angemon X quickly ripped the backpack off Cammy as the Dragon Gazer's Mirror fell out. The Black Ascendant grabbed the mirror.

"Thank you, human. Now allow me to repay the favor," Black Angemon X formed a faint rose-colored energy blade, preparing to gut Cammy with it.

"STOP!" Rei cried out. "CAMMY GET DOWN!"

Suddenly, a fiery arrow hurtled toward Black Angemon X. The Black Ascendant grabbed the arrow, which exploded in his face. Black Angemon X took to the air and scanned the grounds. He sighted Sailor Mars and Hiei readying their attacks.

"You're one of those Black Ascendants that attacked during that campaign!" Mars harshly berated Black Angemon X. "How dare you attack our family grounds and wear the face of a good man. You won't get away!"

"Sis, he's got my mirror!" Cammy shouted.

"Are the kids ok, Cammy?!"

"Yeah, I told Koori to take herself to the garden with Ryuuhi!"

"Good."

Hiei jumped up and tossed his sword at Black Angemon X. The Black Ascendant effortlessly backhanded the blade away. However, this distraction served in Hiei's favor, allowing him to gather darkness flames. Hiei imbued his body with his _**Darkness Dragon Armor**_. Hiei unleashed fisticuffs on Black Angemon X, but the Black Ascendant parried and dodged the demon swordsman's blows.

"Not bad, mortal demon, but you won't last with a pure and divine being like me!" Black Angemon X responded with a black Ki blast, sending Hiei flying back.

"HIEI!" Mars and Cammy cried out.

Upon seeing Hiei being tossed aside, Mars' fury was unleashed. The Houou, too, emotionally responded to Hiei's plight. Cosmic flames formed over Sailor Mars as the Houou took over and transformed her into Houou Mars.

' _ **This man is not what he seems. Beyond that Ascendant exterior lies a fallen being.'**_ The Houou hinted to the Black Ascendant's true identity.

Black Angemon X scowled, feeling the Houou's presence. "This woman has a divine entity contained within her? Just like the one from that Cornerverse dimension."

"I told you to get off my family's grounds, intruder!" Houou Mars yelled, forming a phoenix-like cloak. She pushed her right hand out, sending an immense force that repelled Black Angemon X away.

Overwhelmed by Houou Mars' powerful wave, Black Angemon X was pushed back. He prepared to retaliate, but Houou Mars was ready to blast him again.

"I wasn't prepared for that kind of power…!" Black Angemon X growled as he quickly turned his sights on Cammy, who was tending to Hiei.

With a sneaky grin, Black Angemon X formed a black Ki ball and tossed it toward Cammy's way. Hiei quickly threw himself in front of Cammy.

"CAMMY! HIEI!" Houou Mars cried out, flying down in front of them and summoned her Houou cloak, which absorbed the Ki blast.

As this provided enough time to distract them, Black Angemon X took advantage and prepared to make his leave. However, a wave of blasts headed his way. He paused as he saw Angemon X, Dramon X, Sailor Sedna, the Planetary Senshi, the Beast Tamers, and the Spirit Detectives appear to stop him.

"Damn, this is going to get troublesome," Black Angemon X scowled.

"Stop!" Angemon X called out, quickly drawing out his sword.

"It's that asshole again!" Dramon X exclaimed.

Just then, another portal opened and Black Dramon X popped out from it. He flew over next to Black Angemon X.

"Looks like you'll need a hand, after all," Black Dramon X said, setting his sights on Dramon X.

"Did you get that gem yet?"

"No, I was on my way over, but I figure I give you a hand now before we head there. Congrats capturing the mirror though."

"Let's play a little with them before we leave," Black Angemon X suggested.

Black Angemon X smirked as he and Black Dramon X floated away from the shrine.

"Come get us if you can!" Black Angemon X openly taunted and laughed at his adversaries.

"You're not getting away with that mirror!" Angemon X roared as he and Dramon X quickly flew after their Black counterparts.

"Ready to fight again, Kensuke?!" Black Dramon X goaded him.

"Fight?! No, I'm killing you!" Dramon X snapped back.

"Hold on, you two!" Sailor Sedna called out as she turned into Dai-Valkyrie form and flew after the two Ascendants. "The other Kuipers are in the city! They should be ready to cut those two Black Ascendants off!"

 **(End theme)**

"Go on, everyone!" Sailor Moon called out to the others. As the group followed the Ascendants into the city, she and Yusuke stayed to check on Houou Mars, Hiei, and Cammy.

"We're fine, you two," Houou Mars said. "We should focus on getting the mirror back."

"Right, let's go," Yusuke nodded.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **A Fierce Battle with the Witches**_ **)**

Having flown halfway across Azabu-Juuban, the Black Ascendants turned around as a barrage of Ki blasts headed their way. They forged black auras that completely dissipated the blasts. Angemon X quickly shot up and swung his sword to behead his Black counterpart. Black Angemon X narrowly phased away and reappeared above him.

Black Dramon X and Dramon X clashed and attacked with fisticuffs. Dramon X quickly kneed Black Dramon X's face and punched him back. Dramon X followed up with a powerful _**Ryuken Wave**_ , which Black Dramon X countered with one of his own. Their attacks abruptly canceled each other.

"Very good. Your strength is something to admired, Kensuke!" Black Dramon X cackled.

"I don't admire anyone who steals my look," Dramon X growled.

"C'mon, show me that divine aura you demonstrated the other day."

Dramon X retorted. "Be careful what you wish for."

Just then, the Planetary Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, the Beast Tamers, and Sailor Sedna arrived to help the two Ascendants.

"Brother, Dimitri! We're here if you need a hand!" Sedna called out to them.

"Remind them to try and get that mirror back!" Moon cried.

"Why should we stand around? C'mon, let's get that mirror from them!" Sailor Venus declared as she conjured her _**Venus Love Me Chain**_ and threw it at Dark Angemon X.

Black Angemon X saw the chain coming and grabbed it. He quickly snapped it in two and fired a blast at the group. The Senshi, Detectives, the Beast Tamers, and Sedna dodged the beam. Sailor Saturn summoned her _**Silence Wall**_ to stop the Black Ascendant's attack.

"That does it!" Yusuke then fired his _**Spirit Gun**_ at Black Angemon X, who batted the beam away. This distracted allowed for someone to jump in and snatch the mirror from his grasp. "What?!"

It was none other than Sailor Varuna, who used her _**Flash Step**_ to sneak up undetected and take the mirror.

"Varuna! Thank goodness!" Sedna called out.

"Thanks a lot, Varuna," Angemon X said.

"You want this? Come and get it!" Sailor Varuna goaded Black Angemon X.

"Hey! You better get that back or our mission has failed!" Black Dramon X chastised his colleague.

Grinning, Black Angemon X chuckled. "Just a minor setback, I'll have the mirror back in no time."

"Yeah?! We'll see about that!" BlazeGallantmon roared as he flew up to attack the Black Ascendant. He launched a _**Phoenix Shot**_ from his Aegis Shield, but the Black Ascendant swerved past him and kicked BlazeGallantmon from behind.

"Takato, Guilmon!" StormSakuyamon cried out. She, QuakeGargomon, and AuroraInumon tried to attack Black Ascendant, but he unleashed a barrage of attacks that knocked them away.

"You bastard!" Sailor Jupiter roared as she went into Dai-Valkyrie mode and summoned Mjolnir. She fired a thunder bolt from the weapon and hit Black Angemon X with it.

Black Angemon X dodged Jupiter's attack and flew over, catching her with a kick that knocked her down. Sailors Venus, Mercury, and Saturn closed in to attack, but Black Dramon X came to his ally's rescue after he blasted Dramon X down. He swooped down and with a powerful energy wave swept Venus and Mercury back. Sailor Saturn managed to protect against Black Dramon X's attack with _**Silence Wall**_.

Then, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara surrounded the Black Ascendants.

"Go fetch the mirror. Leave these mortal fools with me," Black Dramon X requested while quickly engaging the Spirit Detectives.

With that, Black Angemon X flew over toward Sailor Varuna. Wasting no time, Varuna transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie form. She summoned her axe, Stormbreaker, and flew at the Black Ascendant. She swung her mighty axe, which Black Angemon X stopped with a hand. She struggled to shove the axe blade into him. Black Angemon X pushed her back.

Then, a gust of wind brushed against Black Angemon X followed by poisonous darts and roses. Black Angemon X dodged these incoming attacks. Then, a black hole opened up in front of Black Angemon X, attempting to pull him in. Black Angemon X phased away and reappeared from a short distance. He saw the culprits: Sailors Eris, Ixion, Quaoar, and Orcus.

"Glad we made it in time!" Sailor Eris called out.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Quaoar asked Varuna, who still managed to hold onto the mirror.

"I am now."

"Heh, not for long. Your constant interventions are growing tiresome!" Black Angemon X declared as he fired a blast into the ground, sending debris flying in all directions.

As the Kuipers were swept back by the debris, Black Angemon X dove through a debris cloud and snuck up on Varuna. He reached for the Dragon Gazer Mirror, but Varuna called for Mjolnir, which flew out of Jupiter's hand and into hers. With a mighty swing, Varuna knocked Black Angemon X back.

 **(End theme)**

"Varuna! Don't let him get that mirror!" Sedna cried out as she summoned ice to trap Black Angemon X's feet in.

"This is where you end!" Angemon X roared as he swooped in to stab Black Angemon X's back.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Goku Black Theme (Unofficial)**_ **(1:11 - 3:59)) by The Enigma TNG)**

After making short work of the Detectives, Black Dramon X fired a blast near Varuna, Sedna, and Angemon X. While powerful enough to knock away the two Kuiper Senshi, Angemon X was merely slowed down. This gave Black Angemon X the time he needed to grab the mirror from Varuna.

"NO!" Angemon X yelled out.

"Excellent work. Now, let's go…" Before Black Dramon X could finish, Dramon X swooped in and punched him hard in the face.

After punching him down, Dramon X set his fiery gaze on the Black Ascendants. He saw Sedna had already conjured an ice construct to protect herself from Black Dramon X's sneak attack.

"Brother, I'm ok, but Varuna took the worst of it!" Sedna called out. "I'll tend to her! Please get the mirror back!"

"We're on it," Dramon X replied and Angemon X flew over to meet their Black Ascendant counterparts.

Upon arriving at the location, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Houou Mars checked on the fallen Planetary and Kuiper Senshi. Only Saturn and Sedna were still left standing. Houou Mars saw Hiei was critically injured after Black Dramon X beat him and the other Detectives down.

"I don't how, but they seem a lot stronger than a couple days ago!" Guilkatomon called out.

"Like I'm freaking done yet," Yusuke remarked, standing up and favoring his right arm.

"I've got you, Hiei," Houou Mars held the demon swordsman. She channeled her Houou energy into Hiei to heal him.

"Be careful, Sailor Moon. Dimitri and Kensuke are about to engage them," Saturn advised her.

Moon closely watched the Ascendants confront the Black Ascendants.

"Hey! Holy crap, what happened here?!" Brunhilde called out from above as she descended to scan the vicinity of fallen and injured heroes. She then saw the Black Ascendants. "Ugh, so those two are back?!"

"Yeah, but be careful, Kotori. They've suddenly gotten a power boost since the last we fought them," Guilkatomon warned her.

Dramon X and Angemon X faced off with the Black Ascendants.

"We have the mirror, but why not early when we can amuse ourselves and unveil our divine auras?" Black Angemon X smirked darkly.

"Our last fight with you helped these bodies adapt and unlock the divine energies coursing through us," Black Dramon X said.

Angemon X frowned. "What divine energies?"

Dramon X growled. "If they mean what I think, they have Ascendant God powers."

"Correct! Allow us to show you the power we intend to beat you with!" Black Dramon X declared.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)**_ _ **/11:20 AM**_

Omega X flew after Black Omega X, who parried his adversaries' punches. Then, Metalla X dove in and kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a window of a building. The Black Ascendant crash landed inside the work area where Izzy, Yolei, Ken, and Miranda were working in.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Yolei freaked out.

"Tai, Matt?!" Izzy exclaimed as he paused and saw Black Omega X. "And Tai?"

"No, that's the Black Ascendant they talked to us about the other day!" Tentomon reminded him.

"Look out!" Ken shouted as Black Omega X prepared to blast them all away, but Omega X and Metalla X pulled him outside.

Having seen enough, Miranda yanked off her lab coat and powered up.

"He dared to attack us? Not on my watch! I'll handle this!" Miranda declared as she flew out after them.

"Hold on!" Ken shouted as he grabbed Wormmon and transformed into Zordiark X.

"Ken!" Yolei called out to the Bearer of Kindness.

"We'll have be careful, Yolei. The best we can do is prevent possible collateral damage that can potentially harm bystanders," Izzy advised her.

"We can certainly handle the clean up," Hawkmon nodded.

"Alright, let's go," the purple-haired woman complied.

xxxxx

Quickly crossing his arms in front, Black Omega X blocked Omega X's straight jab. However, the force from the Ascendant's punch sent him flying back. Metalla X fired Ki blasts at the Black Ascendant. Black Omega X tossed a black energy wave that wiped out his blasts.

"You're going to have to do much better, Yamato!" Black Omega X cackled.

Suddenly, Celesta X swooped in behind Black Omega X. She kicked his blind spot and sent him flying toward WarAngemon, who punched him in the face. Then, Kaimodosu X flew up behind Black Omega X and drove an elbow to his spine. Black Omega X was sent sailing high into the air where Omega X punched him down into the ground. As the Black Ascendant crashed in a heap on the ground, Omega X and the others flew down to meet him.

As Omega X rose, he saw he was surrounded. Max, Keke, Godzillamon, Mothramon, Sora, Phoenixmon, Mimi, Rosemon, Shu, Gai, Kirito (Corner), and Asuna (Corner) surrounded him. The Black Ascendant backed away, chuckling undeterred despite being outnumbered by his opposition.

 **(End theme)**

 _Damn, my doppelganger's taking long to secure the Digicores. I can't let this drag out any longer, or else they'll force me to unveil this new power I've been holding back._ Black Omega X thought as he scanned his adversaries.

"I don't know why you're laughing. Tai and the others are already beating you," Max said. "Besides, a few of us already tapped into the power beyond Ascendant God. Me, Tai, and Yamato specifically. That's three of us you're going to have plenty of trouble with."

Omega X frowned. "The three of you?"

Keke interjected. "That's right! Things aren't looking too good for you, even with your divine aura!"

Seeing the imposter wearing her boyfriend's face, Sora tensed up as fire-like Ki imbued her hands.

"Sora, calm down. I know how you feel. I hate this bastard is wearing Tai's face, but he still outclasses you," Max warned Sora of making a grave error.

Sighing, Sora powered down. "Right, sorry."

Suddenly, Omega X, Metalla X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Kaimodosu X descended with the group.

"So, are you ready to surrender, you fake?" Metalla X growled toward Black Omega X's way.

"No. In fact, I hear about this power beyond Ascendant God. I wonder how it will fare against the color of rose?"

Max was taken aback. "Rosé?"

Omega X demanded. "What? You have some unique gimmick to show us?"

Combing a hand through his spiky hair, Black Omega X chuckled. "Witness for yourselves, mortals."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Super Ascendant**_ _ **Rosé**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Like I said, there'd be new scenes and the fights from the _Cross Generations_ versions have been expanded on, allowing for believable scenarios where the bad guy don't so easily get away with the items and have to put up an effort to secure them (such in the case with Black Angemon X fighting off heroes to keep the mirror and Black Omega X creating a doppelganger to sneak into Azulongmon's realm to steal the Digicores while he fights the heroes). And this way, I can better incorporate Super Ascendant Rosé's debut with proper build.

So, we learn the copies of the three Black Ascendants are indeed based off the bodies of Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X from the Cornerverse; the world these versions of Kirito and Asuna come from. Those who've read CG should know/remember, but for newcomers these bodies are just copies based off three slain heroes.

So, that leaves the question of when Max and Mana are getting captured? Not too long. The way they're captured will largely stay the same.

But, enjoy some Rosé next chapter until then. Send a review and see you soon!


	50. Super Ascendant Rosé

**A/N:** Not to keep you waiting any longer, let's see some Super Ascendant _Rosé_. Not Rose.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku, Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/11:25 PM**_

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Omega X demanded, preparing to make his move to stop Black Omega X.

"I can ask the same from you," Black Omega X aptly pointed out.

"Stop hiding whatever you're holding back. I know you've got bundles of power you haven't shown."

The Black Ascendant smirked darkly. "There's no need to rush. I've got plenty of time to show."

Max interjected. "Nah, c'mon show the rest of the class!"

"C'mon, guys. Don't keep enticing the bad guy," Shu tried reasoning with them.

"It can't be any worse than the other day," Kirito (Corner) said.

"Well fine. I'll have to go Super Blue then," Omega X said a he clenched his fists and delved into the divine energies flowing through him. Having invoked his full power, he powered up into his Super Ascendant God state.

"He's really going all out!" Kaimodosu X exclaimed.

"Good," Sora nodded approvingly. "He can finish that fake Tai now."

"I hope so," Keke muttered.

"Like how can the Black Omega X beat Super Ascendant Blue?" Mimi said, wondering about the outcome.

"He can't," a voice belonging to Madoka interjected as the group turned to see the pink-haired Puella magical girl arrive.

"Madoka. Fancy seeing you here," Gai commented.

"I couldn't afford to sit back and not do anything," Madoka added, painstakingly watching Omega X face off with the Black Ascendant.

"C'mon, Tai! You've got him!" Celesta X cheered him on.

"Well, what's keeping you?!" Omega X berated him.

"Screw this!" Metalla X scowled as he, too, powered up to Super Ascendant Blue.

"Ever heard of patience? Fine if you insist. As a reward, I'll show you animals how far I've come," Black Omega X evilly smiled, ready to crush Omega X's friends' hopes.

 **(Cue Devil May Cry 3 -** _ **Doppelganger Theme**_ **)**

Then, Black Omega X yelled and powered up to a form similar to Super Ascendant Blue, except his hair color changed to pinkish hue. Even the thick aura surrounding him, which gave off a loud wisping sound, became pink coupled with a light purple aura layered over it. His battle suit even slightly altered to look like Omegamon Alter-B's dark body armor.

"Wait, what?! A pink aura?!" Metalla X exclaimed in shock.

"He's changed into a new form?!" Sora shouted in disbelief.

"Oh boy, a new color swap," remarked Gai.

"He has a pink aura just like your hair color, Madoka!" WarAngemon cried out.

"And like my old hair color," Mimi remarked about her crazy preteen hairstyle days.

"This isn't Super Blue," Max noticed as this new Ascendant form was new to him. "What kind of form is this?"

"Whatever it is, it's made him as strong as my brother!" Celesta X cried out.

"Repent, mortals! For this is the pinnacle of my pure and divine power!" Black Omega X boasted as the dark pink aura bathed over him. To further emphasize his new Ascendant transformation, his accent changed making him slightly more aristocratic. He grinned evilly, clenching his right hand tight. "What do you think of this color? Is it not beautiful? In keeping the consistency of naming your energy levels, I call this one Super Ascendant Rosé."

"Super Ascendant… Rosé?" Max blinked.

Omega X pointed to Black Omega X. "Geez, I never thought I'd see myself talking so high and mighty with a faux-British accent and wearing such a girly color."

Celesta X cleared her throat. "Um, hello, I wield pink light, Tai."

Black Omega X grinned at Celesta X. "Not to worry, Hikari. I've made certain my Rosé light is being wielded in the hands of a true divine being. Once I kill you, I'll absorb Homeostasis into my light."

"I don't know how you achieved this Super Rosé power, but we can't let you continue to augment its power!" Max openly declared.

"You're more than welcome to stop me. But, for now I shall give you all your due punishment, mortals! Let's make this battle a true spectacle!" Black Omega X hovered upward and gazed down on his opposition. "I've not only mastered Taichi's powers, but I've made them my own! Rejoice, Taichi! Only through me can you only reach the pinnacle of beauty you've sought for very long!"

"Look, can you just shut up so we can get to the fight?" Omega X rolled his eyes.

"Spoken like a true feeble-minded mortal. Your kind fails to comprehend the grandeur of my success and glory of my cause! The vast beauty of my power overwhelms you! For I am true divinity!"

Mimi muttered. "And I thought Yamakins loved running his mouth."

Madoka frowned. "I don't like this. He was able to get a divine aura this quickly?"

"Spare me this drivel! The more I look at his face, the more I'm reminded of Tai's stupid face!" Metalla X shouted as he rocketed upward to meet Black Omega X.

"How amusing, Yamato. You want to have a go at me, but I'm not interested in you. You're just the opening act. Now get off _my_ stage!" The Black Ascendant beckoned Metalla X away.

"Like hell I'm the opening act!" Metalla X went straight for the Black Ascendant.

Black Omega X quickly traded and parried Metalla X's punches. Omega X, Max & Gojiramon, Celesta X, Keke & Mosuramon, Sora & Phoenixmon, Rosemon, Kaimodosu X, Shu, Gai, and Kirito & Asuna (Corner) lend support against the Black Ascendant. WarAngemon stayed behind to guard Mimi and Madoka.

Metalla X went for a straight punch. Black Omega X dodged and caught Metalla X's fist. Metalla X chortled and fired a beam straight into the Black Ascendant's gut. This blast shot Black Omega X into a building.

Black Omega X shot out of the rubble. Omega X and Celesta X quickly cut him off and attacked him together. Black Omega X dodged Omega X's punches and parried Celesta X's kicks.

"Tai!" Celesta X called out.

Omega X flew toward Black Omega X. Black Omega X prepared to blast him, but Omega X vanished with _**Instant Movement**_. Celesta X phased in place of her brother and side kicked Black Omega X's face. Black Omega X barely tilted his head and blasted Celesta X away. WarAngemon flew up and caught Celesta X.

"I've got you, Kari!" WarAngemon said.

"Nice try," Black Omega X smirked only for Omega X to teleport behind him. "What?!"

"You're mine!" Omega X went for a spinning kick, but Black Omega X grinned evilly and faked him out with an _**Instant Movement**_ of his own. "Crap!"

Black Omega X reappeared in front Omega X and blasted him in the gut. After getting blasted, the Ascendant crashed into the ground.

"Bastard!" Max yelled out at Black Omega X. He hastily rocketed toward the Black Ascendant and went for a punch.

Black Omega X casually caught Max's fist and pushed him back. As Mas powered up to Super Blue, he unleashed a flurry of punches on Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant parried Max's punches. Godzillamon charged and attempted to grab Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant evaded Godzillamon and unleashed a black sphere, which slammed hard into the Kaijuu Digimon.

"Godzillamon!" Max shouted, but as he tried to save him, Black Omega X kicked Max away.

Keke and Mosuramon tried their luck. Black Omega X quickly took down Mosuramon. Keke tossed her _**Rosemary Discs**_ at the Black Ascendant's way, but the Black Ascendant neutralized her discs with two beams. He quickly flew up and kneed Keke hard in the face. He then clubbed Keke and kicked her next to Mosuramon.

Shu, Gai and Kirito & Asuna (Corner) quickly headed off and launched coordinated attacks on Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant dodged Shu and Gai's attacks. Shu used his _**Singer's Sword**_ on Black Omega X, who stopped the sword with one hand. He kicked Shu away and threw the _**Singer's Sword**_ aside. He turned as Gai slashed him with his _**Dancer's Sword**_. Black Omega X formed a pink energy blade in his right hand and knocked Gai's weapon away. He grabbed and kicked Gai back.

"Come get you some!" Kirito (Corner) boasted as he caught Black Omega X with a double sword slash to the back.

Black Omega X took Kirito (Corner)'s attack with no damage. He gave Kirito (Corner) an irked glare and punched him back. He then disarmed Kirito (Corner)'s swords and kicked him away. Asuna (Corner) jumped up to catch Kirito (Corner).

"Is that all?! You're not even a challenge, wannabe Black Swordsman!" Black Omega X popped his right hand. Suddenly, a pink beam hurtled his way. He felt the attack approach and swerve to the side. He saw Miranda in her powered up state.

"Hey, stop messing with my new friends, or deal with me!" Miranda yelled out at the Black Ascendant.

Shaking his head, Black Omega X grinned. "Oh, this is rich. Well, come forth if you think you have a chance."

Miranda rocketed toward Black Omega X and went for a tail whip. The Black Ascendant phased out and reappeared behind her. Imbuing purple energy into his right hand, Black Omega X forged an energy blade and used it to cut her with. However, Miranda caught him with an energy beam to his gut and blasted him far back.

"I'm not even supposed to be out and about like this! I'm under house arrest!" Miranda shouted as she hastily flew at Black Omega X and unloaded a flurry of kicks, which he read her movements like a book by tilting his head and body around. "So, I'm going to make this quick!"

"My, your strength is nothing to scoff at. Give me your worst!" Black Omega X goaded her to strike him down.

Miranda quickly formed an energy ball made of destructive power and tossed it at Black Omega X. Black Omega X collided head first into her _**Detonation Ball**_ and unleashed a succession of hand blade strikes, which made the ball explode. The explosion caused buildings in the encompassing area to shake and foundations to crumble.

As debris started to rain down from some buildings, Izzy and Yolei arrived with their Digimon.

"HerculesKabuterimon, let's make sure and stop the debris don't fall on civilians!" Izzy ordered.

"I'm on it, Izzy!"

"So, we're the clean up crew?" Yolei nodded. "You hear that, Aquilamon?"

"Loud and clear!"

As debris fell on a crowd of civilians, Zordiark X dove in and caught the rain of debris from crushing the people.

"Nice catch, Ken!" Yolei called out.

HerculesKabuterimon and Aquilamon aided with the efforts by blasted away debris and carrying civilians away from the fight.

Miranda quickly launched herself at Black Omega X and narrowly missed a punch. Black Omega X tossed an energy beam, which she stopped and nullified with a barrier. As he prepared to cut her barrier with his hand blade, Kaimodosu X kicked Black Omega X's back. As Black Omega X crashed into the ground, Kaimodosu X and Miranda combined energy beams and fired a simultaneously at the Black Ascendant. Black Omega X directly stopped the beams with a Ki barrier.

"Tai! Max!" Sora cried as she tended to Omega X and Max.

As he powered up, Black Omega X nullified Kaimodosu X and Miranda's attacks. He quickly phased out and reappeared in front of the two. Kaimodosu X prepared to defend herself, but Black Omega X slashed her with quick strikes and blasted her down. Miranda attempted to tap into the Gamma power she had, but Black Omega X blasted her away.

Sora looked up, staring a hole through Black Omega X. A fiery aura flared over her as she prepared to take charge against the Black Ascendant. She quickly fired fiery blasts at Black Omega X, who effortlessly wiped the attacks out.

Before Sora could even retaliate, Mimi stopped her. "Don't, Sora. You'll end up just like Tai, Max. and the others!" The Bearer of Sincerity pleaded to her friend not to make a rash choice.

As Phoenixmon and Rosemon tried to fend off Black Omega X, the Black Ascendant largely toyed with the two. He blasted them both away. Then, he grabbed Rosemon and kicked her away.

"Feh, you're no better than the Rosemon I killed," Black Omega X scoffed irritably. He shifted over to Sora and Mimi, giving them an evil grin.

Omega X stirred in Sora's arms. "You're not getting away… with this…"

"Hey, asshole! Did you forget about me?!" Metalla X bellowed as he charged up a _**Big Bang Attack**_.

Omega X and Max already readied _**Tsunami Wave**_ stances.

Having noticed the trio preparing a united attack, Black Omega X snorted. He noticed the pink energy string on his finger dissipate. This signaled that his doppelganger got what he sought for.

 **(End theme)**

"I had enough for today." Black Omega X powered down as a portal opened up behind him. "Catch you all later."

With that, Black Omega X left the dimension as the portal disappeared.

"He's gone. Whoever he is, he's got quite the power," Max muttered as he finished tending to Godzillamon. "Being able to fight off three Super Ascendant Blues."

"Ascendant Rosé is like it's own unique beast. It's just like Blue, but there's a weird divine presence to it," Omega X muttered. "And I still can't shake off this feeling that aura feels so familiar."

As he checked on Keke and Mosuramon, Metalla X growled. "Well, he's not getting away with what he's done here."

As she picked up Palmon, Bearer of Sincerity sighed. "I'm just glad no one got seriously hurt."

"Hey, Tai, you mentioned Black Omega X's aura felt so familiar. Who's the first person that crosses your mind?" Max queried to Omega X.

"All I know it's a divine aura and it's someone I've probably fought before," Omega X said. "But, this guy's energy is so unique, I can hardly tell who he might be… he did mention that body of his is counterfeit."

"So, someone who created an artificial body to house his power in," Max said. "That doesn't exactly tell us who this individual is." He patted Omega X's shoulder. "C'mon, we can tell this over at your place."

"Right, let's get going everyone," Omega X nodded as he checked with Sora. "Hey, that was brave of you what you did, but don't try and fight someone like him."

"I know, but I couldn't let him get away…"

Omega X put a finger to her chin. "Heh, I don't want you to start making rash choices like I do. That's a _me_ thing not you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Madoka finished treating most of the heroes. The last ones she healed were Kaimodosu X and Miranda.

"Thanks, Madoka," Kaimodosu X said with gratitude.

"That was pitiful, guess I'll have to up my training," Miranda expressed disappointment in her defeat.

"More like time to go back with us where you help us build better defenses for the building," Izzy was heard as he, Yolei, and Zordiark X came to pick her up.

"Yes, of course…" Miranda dusted herself off. "But, maybe a teensy bit of training, too? I promise not to get reckless like that again."

"Right, because you thought that detonation ball of yours could've stopped him," Zordiark X remarked.

"Aww, c'mon, I know I've been restricted to this vicinity, but a little freedom makes people like me less cranky! And that evil Tai crashed into our place, so I only attacked because he was a threat to us!" Miranda voiced her discontent with SHIELD's restrictions placed on her. As a result, she ended up getting a scolding from Yolei.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Scariness**_ **)**

Having just noticed Omega X, Izzy walked up to his friend.

"Hey, Tai, we just saw that evil clone of yours…"

"Thanks for taking care of those civilians for us, Izzy. I know we can count on you and the few others who can't fight the big strong enemies like I can."

The Bearer of Knowledge nodded and smiled. "No problem, but don't you think it'd feel good if we all fought together like the old days?"

"I'd like that," Omega X smiled back to his friend.

Omega X looked up to the spot where Black Omega X forged an escape portal. He gritted his teeth. He still couldn't shake off his suspicions and wondered about Black Omega X's identity.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Arc VI: Black Rebellion  
**_ _ **Chapter L: Super Ascendant**_ _ **Rosé**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/Moments ago**_

 **(Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST -** _ **Tension**_ **)**

" _ **Imposter, you shall not have the Digicores! No matter what!**_ "

Azulongmon prepared for another _**Aurora Force**_ , but a rosé aura formed over Black Omega X. The villainous Ascendant transformed into full Super Ascendant Rosé. Falcomon blanched in horror as Black Omega X's aura cracked and ripped the interior wall, shattering it with immense force.

 _This is Super Ascendant power?! So immense and divine… and yet it brims with evil!_ Falcomon thought, trying to process what he's witnessing.

" _ **You've attained the power akin to an Ascendant God?! Who are you…? Your power feels similar to a Digi-Deity's!**_ " Azulongmon yelled out, horrified with that he was sensing.

Black Omega X cupped his hands and gathered a black ball of Ki. "Time for you to sleep, Azulongmon!" He then unleashed his _**Black Tsunami Wave**_ , hitting Azulongmon with full force and knocking the Sovereign out of commission.

Azulongmon collapsed still breathing but critically damaged by Black Omega X.

Falcomon backed off terrified for his life. Black Omega X seized the Digicore guardian and lifted him up.

"Now tell me where those Digicores are contained, or you die." Black Omega X readied a black Ki ball in case Falcomon refused to cooperate.

Before Falcomon can say anything, Black Omega X turned and sighted bright glowing lights. He threw Falcomon down and flew into the source of the lights. He entered a spacious room and eyed the four Digicores sitting inside four slots.

"They're right here for the pickings," Black Omega X eyed the four glowing orbs.

Suddenly, the images of Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon appeared on the wall. They noticed the Black Ascendant stealing the Digicores.

" _ **Who are you?!**_ " Baihumon demanded. " _ **Wait, it's Taichi Kamiya!**_ "

" _ **No, it's that imposter we were informed about from Azulongmon!**_ " Ebonwumon's left head added.

" _ **Set those Digicores down if you know what's good for you!**_ " Zhuqiaomon threatened as his body lit with divine flames.

"You should tend to your fellow Sovereign. He and his guardians require some medical treatment after what I did to them," Black Omega X said, snapping his fingers, causing the Digicores to float around him. "I have what I came for. Time for me to depart."

"Stop!" Falcomon shouted as he flew at Black Omega X.

"Farewell!" Black Omega X waved off as he summoned a black portal and hopped through it.

Just then, BanchoLeomon stormed in after having sensed a distress from the sanctuary. He quickly fired a blast toward Black Omega X, but it was too late. The Black Ascendant slipped through the portal at the last second.

 **(End theme)**

"Falcomon!" BanchoLeomon roared as he tended to him.

"No, he's gotten away with the Digicores!" Falcomon blamed himself for his failure as guardian.

"No, you and the others just weren't ready for him to infiltrate and take the Digicores," BanchoLeomon said.

" _ **Something must be done, BanchoLeomon! It's crucial those Digicores are returned or else the enemy will use them for whatever nefarious purposes!**_ " Ebonwumon's right head bellowed.

" _ **Come my friends! We must tend to Azulongmon!**_ " Baihumon declared.

" _ **Alert Taichi and his friends, Falcomon!**_ " Zhuqiaomon ordered.

After checking on Apollomon and the others, BanchoLeomon nodded. "Yeah, we'll contact Tai and the others about this."

"Will do!" Falcomon replied without hesitation. He closed his eyes. _Wherever you are, c'mon and pick up, Tai! Max! Anyone!_

xxxxx

 _ **Pocket Dimension**_

Black Omega X witnessed a wormhole open up. To his delight, his doppelganger returned with the Digicores.

"Ah, you've brought them. Magnificent," Black Omega X grinned fiendishly as he snatched the Digicores. "Now return to me." With a finger snap, the doppelganger turned into rosé dust and was absorbed into the Black Ascendant's body. "Now to await the other two to bring me RaPhoenixmon's mirror and ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem. What's keeping them?"

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Odaiba Park (**_ _ **お台場公園**_ _ **)/11:55 AM**_

Later on, Shu and Gai returned to meet with Inori and Mana, who waited for them at the park. The pink-haired women saw their boyfriends limping and collapse. Inori and Mana rushed over to tend to them.

"Shu!"

"Gai, oh my god! Are you ok?!"

Gai answered to his love interest. "That fight couldn't ended better."

Shu inserted. "But, thankfully we're still alive."

Inori grasped Shu's hand. "Thank goodness, you're ok."

Gai chuckled. "And you know what's funny? That Black Ascendant has a hair color that matches yours, Mana and Inori." He elaborated on the Super Ascendant Rosé transformation.

"What?! Oh, that jerk wants to copy me, Inori, and Madoka now?!" Mana scoffed over this development.

"Despite the color change, he was a lot more dangerous to contend with. He had a quick power boost since the other day… if he continues to gain boosts of strength like this every fight he's in, then we're in serious trouble," Shu illustrated.

Inori gasped. "No."

Mana frowned. "Maybe you should've let us join. I mean, me and Inori have practically god-like powers now, too."

Gai sighed. "Hate to say, but you two wouldn't have made a difference."

"Just like now," a pair of newcomer voices interjected as a portal opened up revealing Arkadimon and Deathmon.

 **(Cue Castlevania: Curse of Darkness OST -** _ **Garibaldi Courtyard**_ **)**

The bystanders fled in terror from the sight of the two Digimon monstrosities. The two giants stalked toward the four. Drawing out their void sword, Shu and Gai stood up ready to fight.

"Please, don't waste our time," Deathmon chortled.

"We've only come for her," Arkadimon pointed to Mana, who hid behind Gai.

"You're not getting your hands on my sister, whoever you are!" Shu rebuked against the creature.

"Seems like our Black Ascendant buddy did a number on you two. Don't worry we'll make this quick," Deathmon approached them.

"You're in league with Black Omega X?! Then, we'll send a message to him by defeating you two!" Gai roared as he and Shu rushed Arkadimon and Deathmon.

Watching their boyfriends engage the Digimon beasts, Inori and Mana witnessed the tide quickly being turned as the monsters evolved. The sound of Shu and Gai's cries caused them to cower.

Following a brief but bloody scuffle, Shu and Gai were left lying injured. Their Void swords dissipated after having been decisively defeated. When Mana and Inori tried to invoke their Genesis and Apocalypse goddess forms, Deathmon and Arkadimon managed to subdue them.

Arkadimon walked forward, unveiling a new evolved form unique to him. He resembled the same creature, but with a skull face, a black robe worn by Death, and carrying a scythe. A bunch of small sickles surrounded him in a circle formation. He managed to soundly defeat Shu.

"You were never a match for me: Arkadi X."

Deathmon stepped forward, revealing his own unique evolved form. He resembled a giant dark gray-skinned reptilian humanoid garbed in black and gold armor. His glowing green eyes scanned Gai's broken form.

"A nice attempt being a hero, but I, Galamon X, can't be defeated by you."

"We'll be taking her now," Arkadi X snapped his fingers to make the unconscious Mana float over to him. He grabbed and carried the woman.

"Where are you taking my sister?!" Shu snapped at him.

"We have no time to answer, boy. We're just following orders for our master." Arkadi X answered in a polite and serious tone, a stark contrast to his previous berserker monster state Arkadimon showed to be.

"And we must go, Arkadi X." Galamoth X deeply said.

Arkadi X then opened the portal, leaving this dimension. Galamoth X hopped through the portal followed by Arkadi X.

As he was about to leave, Arkadi X turned to the trio.

"We shall meet again. Until then brush up on your skills if you wish to defeat our organization," Arkadi X said as he floated through the portal while carrying Mana.

 **(End theme)**

"Damn it! Mana!" Shu cursed and punched the ground.

Inori crawled over and hugged Shu from behind. "We're going to get her back, Shu. I promise."

Gai growled. "We have to let the others know fast about what happened!"

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Jūban District (**_ _ **麻布十番区**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Hikawa Shrine (**_ _ **氷川神社**_ _ **)/Dimension: YYGDM-01/2:25 PM**_

Meanwhile, Dramon X and Angemon X engaged their Black counterparts with a flurry of punches. Dramon X punched Black Dramon X away. Angemon X and Black Angemon X blasted each other back.

Black Angemon X scowled. "It's time, my friend."

"Let's get serious then." Black Dramon X responded.

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **As Will Ascends**_ **)**

Then, both Black Angemon X and Black Dramon X yelled and powered up to new forms similar to Black Omega X's Black Ascendant Rosé form.

Black Angemon X's appearance stayed the same except his hair color and wings changed to rosé with elements of Super Angemon X's built frame.

Black Dramon X's appearance stayed the same, except his body glowed with a rosé color similar to Trans-Am from _Gundam 00_. He pulled out and brandished his choice sword: the Black Star Breaker blade.

Dramon X scoffed seeing his counterpart wearing a rosé-schemed gimmick. "Couldn't you have picked a badass color than that?"

Black Dramon X chortled, speaking a familiar faux-British voice. "I guess you just can't comprehend the beauty of one wielding divine light? Such a shame, Kensuke Rainer."

"Man, spare me that pretentious British accent, please!" Dramon X groaned.

"Then, let's resume this fight, Kensuke."

Dramon X and Black Dramon X flew around with god-like speeds in the sky. They moved so fast no ordinary people see their reaction movements. Clashes and sword strikes are felt that neither can land a direct hit.

"Man, I can't even hit you?!" Dramon X growled with fury.

Black Dramon X cackled. "Our speeds are equalized! We can keep this going for however long we can!"

"Well, I don't have all the time in the world to be fighting you!" Dramon X snapped as he flew into Black Dramon X and slammed him down.

Angemon X and Sedna watched Dramon X fight with his might.

"Brother, be careful!" Sedna pleaded. She turned her sights on Black Angemon X's rosé presence.

Watching Dramon X and Black Dramon X's battle escalate, Black Angemon X taunted Angemon X.

"Seeing you look like me and with rosé hair is so wrong," Angemon X conveyed his disgust at Black Angemon X.

Black Angemon X chortled evilly in response to their retorts. "Oh, I'm touched. Not really I am. I'm glad you recognize the rosé color suits me well." He speaks in a more eloquently than Dimitri's polite tone.

"We didn't compliment you!" Sedna rebuked, quickly transforming into her Dai-Valkyrie form.

"Let's end this chatter and commence with your deaths," the Black Ascendant suggested, charging two black Ki balls and firing them at the two.

Angemon X and Dai-Valkyrie Sedna both flew up, but the Ki blasts homed on them. Angemon X sliced a Ki ball in two. Sedna produced a ball of ice that absorbed and stopped the other Ki blast in its tracks.

"Not bad!" Black Angemon X cackled as he phased behind Angemon X and Sedna. "But still too slow!"

Angemon X and Sedna quickly turned to attack Black Angemon X. The Black Ascendant blasted Angemon X back. Sedna drew out her Dragon Saber and slashed at Black Angemon X. But, the Black Ascendant caught the blade with one hand and kicked it from her hand. Black Angemon X went for an elbow, but Sedna summoned Knut, who took the blow for his rider. Knut was felled quickly. Sedna flew down to tend to Knut.

"I don't think so," Black Angemon X lobbed a black Ki ball at Sedna, who turned as it approached her.

"SIS!" Dramon X instinctively flew over and threw himself in front of Sedna, taking Black Angemon X's blast. He wailed painfully, leaving himself open for the Black Ascendants to double team him with coordinated attacks.

The Black Ascendant duo combined black Ki balls, forming a larger black sphere. They shoved it into Dramon X and sent him crashing toward Angemon X.

"Brother!" Sedna cried out, flying down to tend to Dramon X and Angemon X.

"That does it! Let's see how you handle Advanced Beasts!" BlazeGallantmon declared as red flames enveloped him. The red flames formed into a red sphere, which cracked open. From this sphere came Guilkatomon, who fired his _**Hazard Wave**_ at the Black Ascendants.

"Takato!" Moon called out him. She transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie form and tried to help Guilkatomon.

"Foolish mortal," Black Dramon X muttered, putting his hand out to stop Guilkatomon's attack.

Black Angemon X propelled toward Guilkatomon and hammered him with punches. Guilkatomon put up his guard, but Black Angemon X overwhelmed him with heavy punches. The Black Ascendant clubbed Guilkatomon's face and blasted him down. As StormSakuyamon and QuakeGargomon intervened, Black Dramon X stopped them at their tracks.

"Going somewhere?" Black Dramon X grinned evilly, taunting them.

"Take this!" StormSakuyamon flew at Black Dramon X.

As Black Dramon X prepared to attack, Guilkatomon fired a red beam that cut StormSakuyamon off from Black Dramon X.

"Don't, Rika and Renamon…!" Guilkatomon called out. "You and QuakeGargomon can't beat him!"

"He's right. You'd best stand down," Black Dramon X chortled.

"Yeah, well I sure as hell won't stand down!" Brunhilde quickly flew at Black Dramon X. She swung down and tossed her blade at Black Dramon X.

Black Dramon X backhanded Brunhilde's sword. She took out a small silver crystal. She invoked her _**Moon Force Crystal**_ 's power and unleashed a silver beam that impacted Black Dramon X.

"Kotori, don't overexert yourself with that!" Moon warned her.

"It's ok! I've got a better grasp over it these days! Especially after beating that whore Mist!" Brunhilde called out.

"Too bad you're fighting two opponents!" Black Angemon X said as he phased behind Brunhilde and clubbed her back. He then elbowed her in the spine, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Kotori!" Moon cried out as she flew down to tend to the Valkyrie.

Yusuke attempted a last desperate attack on Black Angemon X. However, the Black Ascendant stopped Yusuke's _**Spirit Gun**_ shot with one hand. He quickly kneed Yusuke and kicked him away, sending him landing on top of a cart.

Moon looked up, casting a scornful glare at the Black Ascendants. Houou Mars stopped her from going after them.

"Don't. That's what they want," Houou Mars advised her. As she prepared to attack them with her cosmic flames, she watched their rosé auras fade.

 **(End theme)**

Black Angemon X and Dramon X powered down to their normal states.

"I think it's time we have leave." Black Angemon X stated.

"We have some errands to finish, but you needn't worry. We'll play with you maggots again." Black Dramon X wickedly said.

"Let's finish our work," Black Angemon X formed a portal and hopped through it.

Black Dramon X waved to Dramon X. "We'll do this again very soon, Kensuke."

Both dark angels conjured portals to leave the dimension.

"Wait! Get back here, you monsters!" Angemon X roared.

But, the Black Ascendants already departed as the portals disappeared.

Smashing his fist to the ground, Angemon X vented. "Damn it! They got away!"

"Is anyone ok?" Sedna asked everyone else.

"We're all fine, but he still took my sister's mirror," Houou Mars sighed.

"Brother, how are you holding up?" Sedna asked, holding Dramon X.

"I'll live…" Dramon X muttered, opening his eyes. "But those rosé-colored assholes sure won't. I sure as well won't let them get away calling us fucking maggots."

"I'm just glad Athena wasn't here to see this," Sedna said.

Angemon X stood, staring intensely toward the sky. "They won't get away with this."

"Don't worry. If we know bad guys like them, they'll come and try to finish us off, but we will rebound from this," the Kuiper reminded them. "It's what we do."

"She's right," Moon said, finishing healing Brunhilde. "This is just a battle we lost, but there'll come another chance."

Guilkatomon struggled to sit up. "Right."

Holding Dramon X, Sedna carried him. They then both stood next to Angemon X.

"Let's hope all of us are better prepped for these guys next time," Angemon X began to resolve from his despair. "I bet Tai and the others would agree. I mean, there's only three Black Ascendants to worry about. What else can go wrong?"

Upon arriving with Cammy's friends, Shingo ran over and hugged Cammy, who cried onto his shoulder.

"He took the mirror," Cammy cried.

"The one with RaPhoenixmon in?" Shingo queried.

"Yeah… I don't know why he would want it beyond taking RaPhoenixmon's power."

"That's very likely the realistic scenario," Kurama said, treating Hiei.

"And just when I thought the shrine would be free from assholes for a while," Houou Mars said. "It wasn't long ago 'daddy' showed up possessed by a fragment of Yami Houou to take Igasu's container."

Sailor Moon turned to Houou Mars. "I'm sorry. I wish we could've gotten here sooner."

"No, you responded faster than I could've expected."

"These Black Ascendants aren't wasting any time. This one didn't waste anytime stealing Cammy's mirror. They're no doubt planning to do something with it," Sailor Sedna speculated.

"Whatever it is, we'll stop them," Sailor Orcus nodded.

Yui patted Cammy's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for this. There's no way you could've stopped him on your own."

Cammy smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Yui."

"Yeah, we're going to take back that mirror and beat these Black Ascendants!" Aoshi reassured her.

"We have to tell Tai and the others about this," Angemon X informed everyone.

"Don't worry that's the plan," Sedna said. "I mean, that's the sole purpose for the meeting, so we can talk to Tai about these Black Ascendants."

"Well, it didn't take one of them long to come right back and take the mirror," Kensuke said. "Wait, what if they're after the other two objects? SliferGigaSeadramon's Digicores and ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem?!"

"That would be trouble," Saturn said.

"Yes, it's imperative more than ever we take action right away," Venus suggested. "After we get patched up, we're heading to Legend HQ, everyone. This has bumped up to an omega level situation."

"Are we ready to go?" Moon asked Kurama, who finished treating Hiei. "Ok then, let's get moving. Off to Legend HQ!"

xxxxx

 _ **Pocket dimension/Dimension: XLR-8**_

 **(Cue Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia OST -** _ **Stones Hold a Grudge**_ **)**

Meanwhile, upon entering the Digi-Deity's pocket dimension, Black Dramon X had no trouble collecting ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem. He examined the gem in his hand and chuckled.

"Perfect and that makes three. We have all three items," Black Dramon X muttered, glancing over to see Black Omega X holding the Digicores and Black Angemon X carrying the Dragon Gazer Mirror.

"Now, let's make use of their powers as our masters intended," Black Omega X stated.

"And we must act quickly before we shift to the next phase," Black Angemon X suggested.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet/Dimension: DF-616/May 6, 2012/9:30 AM**_

Back on X's planet, Max and Gojiramon are inside their mansion with concerned looks about the situation.

 _This is bad, now the Digicores have been taken! Black Omega X played us into his hands and sent a clone to collect them under our noses! I'll finish up here and get back to Tai pronto!_ Max anxiously thought after grabbing a few supplies from his room.

"I'm ready to go, Max!" Gojiramon said, carrying his backpack.

"Right, let's…" Before Max can finish, he sensed a malevolent presence materialize. "Who's there?!"

 **(Cue Castlevania: Curse of Darkness OST -** _ **Eneomaos Machine Tower**_ **)**

"I'm hurt. Don't you recognize me, Max Kamiya? So, sorry I'm interrupting your plan to see your friends." A voice coolly and darkly whispered as he seemed to read, seemingly reading Max's thoughts, which broke Max's train of thought.

Max and Gojiramon turned to see the intruder approach them. It was Soma Saitou accompanied by Kyubey, who sat on his right shoulder.

"Who are you, and how did you know my name?!" Max demanded, dropping into a battle stance. "And did you just read my mind?" _Only gods and Tai has been able to do that!_

"Yeah, there's others besides gods and your friends who can read minds," Saitou calmly chortled. "Max Kamiya, relax. I didn't come here to fight you, but I suggest you come with me." He raised his hand toward his palm.

Seeing this, Max quickly launched at Saitou and pushed him out of the room. He crashed through a wall and flew far away carrying Saitou with him. He grabbed Saitou and tossed him down. Saitou spun around and floated down.

Saitou smirked. "Didn't I say I didn't come here to fight you?"

Max descended toward him. "You're an intruder on holy grounds! How did you get here?!" He then eyed Kyubey on the man's shoulder. "And why is Kyubey with you?!"

"You're about to find out soon enough," Saitou sighed as he got into a fighting stance.

"Please don't make it hard on us, Max Kamiya," Kyubey insisted.

"Hey, jerk! You went turncoat on us! Why I oughta!" Gojiramon snarled as he ran to get Kyubey, but Max stopped him.

As Max powered up, he flew at Saitou to attack. Just then, he paused and witnessed Saitou raising the palm of his hand.

 _Wait, something's off! He's not about to fire a Ki beam!_ Max realized but it was too late as he felt a force that quickly knocked him unconscious. He collapsed in front of Saitou.

"Max!" Gojiramon cried out and is about to attack, but Saitou knocked him away with a Ki beam. After knocking out the Kaijuu Digimon, he picked up and carried Max with him.

"Sleep tight, we'll properly greet each other momentarily." Saitou stated.

With that, Saitou created a portal for him, Kyubey, and his hostage to leave the dimension.

 **(End theme)**

Shortly after Saitou and Kyubey left taking Max with them, Simms returned to see Max. To his dismay, he saw Gojiramon lying unconscious.

"Gojiramon?!" Simms yelled out as he ran over to the Kaijuu Digimon. "Gojiramon! Hey, what happened to you? Where's Max?" He shook Gojiramon awake.

Gojiramon came to and groaned. "...Simms… it's Max… they took him…"

"Who took Max?"

"Kyubey and some guy named Saitou… they took Max…!"

The old watcher was left befuddled. "The Black Ascendants weren't behind this? What in Other World is going on here?"

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District**_ _ **(**_ _ **お台場地区**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Tai's Residence/Room#122/10:00 AM**_

"DAMN IT!" The angry roar of Tai shook the apartment. He nearly kicked the door down to run out and trace Max's presence. He got nothing and put his fingers on his forehead. With _**Instant Movement**_ , he quickly vanished to Other World and returned back when he saw no Max there to meet him. "I can't believe this! First, that evil tricks us and uses a clone to nab the Digicores right under our noses! Now, they've got Max and Shu's sister!"

Sora approached Tai and patted his shoulder. "Tai, it's ok. Breath." Her gentle voice calmed him down. "Listen, I'm terribly upset by this, too."

"Then, we should be looking for him! For all we know, they could've killed him!"

"I doubt it," Simms spoke up. "Gojiramon said the man who captured him had no interest to kill Max."

"Level with us, Gojiramon. This man isn't one of the Black Ascendants?" Keke asked the Kaijuu Digimon.

"Nope, he called himself Soma Saitou or something like. And Kyubey was with him."

Hearing Kyubey's name, Madoka frowned. "So, that's where Kyubey's been lately. He's been with the enemy? Has he been monitoring us and giving information to the enemy behind our backs. Homura's not gonna be happy when I tell her."

"I knew that little jerk couldn't be trusted!" Gojiramon said.

Madoka patted Gojiramon. "Don't worry. We'll get Max back. I promise!"

"How do we go about this then?" Tai asked, scanning the guests in his apartment.

"We can ask Simms. Maybe Lord Shinmon?" Agumon suggested.

"Or, maybe Lords Whismon and Beerusmon," Dorothy said.

"Those two are supposed to visit us soon, aren't they?" Sora asked Tai.

"By soon, you mean today," Tai corrected her. "Apparently, they got done investigating my suspicions on the identity of the divine aura I sensed from Black Omega X."

"So, have you figured it out?" Kari asked her brother.

"You might think it's someone you fought before?" Gatomon asked him. "Well, spill it. Who do you think it is?"

Taking a deep breath, Tai opened his eyes. He wore a deeply serious and intense look on his face. He had become a man on a mission to bring down the ones who've made the conflict personal.

"Zamasmon."

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku, Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)/Legend Headquarters/Dimension: YYGDM-01/8:30 PM**_

Not long after their skirmish with Black Angemon X, the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives reconvened with the other heroes in Legend HQ. When they informed the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Duelists, and the others about the Black Ascendant's attack, serious discussions went down about the Black Ascendant Trio's recent appearances and Black Angemon X stealing RaPhoenixmon's mirror.

"I'm seriously glad you're ok, Cammy," Takato said.

"But the fact he took the mirror spells bad news, especially if they're after the other two items," Yugi stated.

"Without those items, that prevents us from reviving anyone with the Digicores and without the other two items we have little way to repair dimensional damages," Sedna pointed out these scenarios.

"If we're going to stop these Black Ascendants, we'll have to approach this situation with extreme caution," Sailor Pluto highly suggested. "And predicting the arrival of the Black Ascendants will be difficult to pinpoint. They're traversing through the Nexus with outside resources."

"I've seen similar instruments like rings used by past dimension crossers. They call the dimension rings." John Smith elaborated.

"Isn't Ryo doing his part and investigating this, Karin?" Dimitri asked Sedna.

"Yeah, and if he returns with anything he'll let us know, but we're in the dark. Ryo suggested I lay low for now so I don't run the risk into running into the Black Ascendants."

Although not present in the conference room, Marty Stonebagel, founder of the West Coasters, was on a big screen to speak with the other Founders and their cohorts.

" _ **Yeah, sounds like we have a troubled situation here. Me and my team would be willing to help. We'll send for some of us over there.**_ " Marty informed them.

"We're very grateful of you willing to help us, Marty," Moon genuinely said.

"Between these Black Ascendants and our captured friends, we don't know where to turn," Brunhilde said.

Pluto offered. "I think I know some people who may be able to help us."

"Who?" Moon asked the Time Guardian.

"I think you'll be surprised if they're willing to help us," John vaguely said.

"Also, apparently others have mysteriously vanished in dimension DF-616," Pluto informed everyone. "John's TARDIS picked up on a few anomalous sources that infiltrated that dimension."

"Was it the Black Ascendants? And who were captured?" Dimitri asked her.

John answered. "We don't know who entered that universe, but one of the Watchers, Simms, informed us Max Kamiya was captured among others."

"Max's been captured, too?!" Dimitri and Kensuke yelled out together.

"No way, who'd get the drop on him?!" Takato was aghast hearing this.

"Who's the other?" asked Moon.

"The other is Mana Ouma," Pluto revealed. "These specific two and one of our own, Skogul, were captured at different points of time and locations. We can't confirm nor deny if the Black Ascendants had any involvement in these captures."

"Maybe not them, but they probably have accomplices working with them," Takato considered.

"That's a likely scenario, Takato," Henry said.

"This has become a multi-dimensional problem," Yugi added. "We might need to break into groups."

"That's good an all, but we need to find out where the Black Ascendants and their accomplices are hiding out," Venus said.

"That's why Ryo is on the job looking for the bad guys' location," Sedna plainly said.

"Moreover, our DF-616 allies will do their part and investigate into this as well," Pluto reminded them.

"We'll have to decide who's willing to go," Mars pressed.

Moon addressed everyone in the room. "And if anyone doesn't feel up to fighting with us, we won't blame you nor hold it against you."

"Ok, so we're all in this together, are we?" Brunhilde asked her crew.

"You bet, I mean that's our friend who's been captured!" Sigrun said energetically.

"Count me in," Gondul nobly added.

"Then, it's decided," Brunhilde pointed to herself, Skuld, Gondul, Sigrun, and a few others.

"Looks like we'll be in this to save Max and kick some Black Ascendant ass," Kensuke turned to Dimitri and Sedna.

"Got that right, but I suggest we invite Tai and the others here so we can discuss how we approach this situation carefully," Dimitri said.

"Good idea. We still need to find out where's the Black Ascendants' current location," Sedna said. "I mean, they could be occupying some pocket dimension within the Nexus for all we know. They could be linked to the entity that unleashed all those anomalous agents we've been clearing out."

"Anomalous agents…" John muttered.

 **(Cue Doctor Who Series 5 OST -** _ **I Am The Doctor**_ **)**

Suddenly, something just dawned on John Smith. He stormed out of the conference room.

"John?!" Pluto went after him. She ran out the room and spotted him getting into his TARDIS.

John typed something into his TARDIS board as he pulled up a map of the Nexus. He meticulously scanned the Nexus map and isolated every anomalous beacon until he noticed three anomalies moving toward a location. He watched as these beacons quickly vanished upon entering some black void.

"John? What is it?"

John then noticed several other beacons vanish into another dark void. He picked up on the coordinates to these two void locations.

"Miss Sedna brought something to my attention. All those anomalous agents we've been working hard to eliminate was due to my TARDIS picking up on their locations," John reminded Pluto.

"Yes, and what about that?"

"If these Black Ascendants and accomplices operate like any other anomalous agent, then the TARDIS should be able to track their current locations."

"Have you been able to locate them?"

"Apparently so," John pointed to the two void-like beacons on a screen. "See these two beacons? I just saw three anomalous sources converge and enter this void. When you think three, who immediately springs to mind?"

"The Black Ascendants."

"They've entered a dimension with these coordinates: DUA-16. And get this, I noticed other beacons moving toward another void. And you know what dimension this is?"

"Do tell."

"Yog-Sothoth's Realm."

Pluto was speechless to hear this.

"Pluto, we have to tell everyone about this. I think we may have found the location of our kidnapped friends."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Odaiba District**_ _ **(**_ _ **お台場地区**_ _ **)/**_ _ **Pizza Palace/Dimension: DF-616**_

As Simms gave them specifics regarding Max's kidnapping, Tai got up from his chair.

"Tai, you're not going to save him in your current state of mind," Simms said. "You'd only fall into the enemy's hands yourself."

"Please, Tai," Sora pleaded as he sat down.

"Believe me. Me, Lord Shinmon, and the deities have searched. He's not in this universe anymore. He's traveled beyond the Nexus at this point if the enemy are using resources granting them dimension travel into other universes," Simms plainly stated. "They're using the same method of dimension travel like you all have been doing during your dimension mission travels."

"So, what am I supposed to do? Sit on my ass and wait?"

"No, Tai. Simms is right, he's not in this dimension anymore," Whismon said.

"Tai, look I'm worried for Max, too, but let's calm down and hear what Whismon has to tell us," Sora reasoned with Tai. "We both know Max can take care of himself."

"If anyone else should be pissed about this besides Tai, it's me," Keke added. "But speaking as his girl, I know Max has been able to handle situations on his own."

"Yes, if anything, they'll keep Max alive to lure you all to them," Simms said.

"Then, we have little reason to worry if that's the case," Whismon said.

"Now, where's that special pizza Mimi promised? We have much to discuss," Beerusmon snarled impatiently.

"Right this way, Lord Beerusmon!" Mimi called over to him.

"About time," the gluttonous purple cat god remarked.

"Thank you for inviting us, Miss Mimi. Hopefully, this special pizza is worth our time," Whismon said.

"Well, have you heard of Pepperoni Pizza Wraps?" The Bearer of Sincerity enticed them with a wink.

"Sounds delightfully scrumptious!" Whismon smirked.

"Well, c'mon! I'm hungry!" Beerusmon stormed into the restaurant, pushing away customers and rudely demanding service.

Keke muttered to Simms. "Did anyone forget to tell Lord Beerusmon that even gods have to stay in line?"

"Don't tell him that," Simms replied

xxxxx

"Ah, that sure hits the spot," Beerusmon licked his fingers.

"Yes, those pizza wraps were worth the wait, Miss Mimi," Whismon said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Glad you like it," Mimi chuckled.

After the god and the angel had their pizza fill, the Digidestined and their cohorts (including Madoka and Shu's friends being brought over from their GCLK-1113 dimension to help) were discussing and making preparations to save Max and Mana from the Imaginalists. Gojiramon, Shu, Inori, and Gai already told them their witness accounts about Max and Mana's kidnappings.

"Ok, guys. Consider this Operation: Save M&M's," Tai named their mission title of saving Max and Mana.

"And we'll be coming with you," Shu added. "Those bastards kidnapped my sister."

Gai nodded. "Agreed, these foes will pay for what they've done."

Inori nodded. "Yeah, we have to save Mana before they do anything terrible to her."

"Yeah, but this Saitou guy was able to capture Max. I-I don't… his energy was nothing like I felt before," Gojiramon told his side of the scenario. "According to him, he's from some other world where Max exists… well, existed. So, he came and took our Max! I want to give that jerk a piece of my mind!"

Keke growled. "You're speaking my mind, Gojiramon. But I call kicking Saitou's sorry ass. No one takes my Max!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Team Dragon's Theme**_ **)**

"Yes, but before we go and carry out this rescue mission, I've just been informed of the location of where Max and Mana are currently held," Whismon informed everyone.

"Huh? Already?" Tai asked him.

"It appears that Time Lord Digimon hybrid, Volodramon, confirmed two possible locations. One in a dimension called DUA-16 and the other being Yog-Sothoth's Realm."

"Yog-Sothoth? _The_ Yog-Sothoth?" Izzy apprehensively asked the Digital Angel Digimon.

"Yes, he exists. It appears our enemies may be holding Max and Mana there. And it appears Max and Mana aren't the only ones captured, our YYGDM-01 friends had one of their own captured, too. Though, according to an eye witness who watched his individual's kidnapping, this being had an uncanny appearance to Miss Homura Akemi," Whismon explained.

Upon hearing this, Homura sprang out of her chair and slammed her hands on the table.

"Homura?!" Madoka shrieked from Homura's sudden jolt.

"Did you say this being has my exact likeness?" Homura inquired to Whismon.

"Well, according to the witnesses there, yes, but I can't confirm."

 _First, Kyubey goes behind our backs to help the enemy! Now this?! Could it be one of my other alternate selves still out there? What could've possessed her to kidnap an innocent person?!_ Homura wondered about her counterpart. "It's critical we look into this. If there's another me that's involved with these kidnappings and is partnered with the Black Ascendants, then I want in!"

Madoka smiled. "And wherever Homura goes, I'll follow her to the end. Kyubey also has to answer to his wrongdoings."

Kyoko shrugged. "Can't be helped. I'm in."

Sayaka added. "I think we're all in. Right, Ayase?"

"Got that right," Ayase concurred.

Kirito (Corner) stuck a fork into his pizza. "Consider me in, too. Besides I've been itching for more action since fighting with y'all against that Black Ascendant."

"Who the heck eats pizza with a fork?!" Agumon gawked.

"A weirdo. That's who," Gojiramon remarked.

"Yes, yes, but first there's a little matter we need to look into first," Beerusmon interjected. He turned to Tai and Agumon. "You two, we're going to that other dimension to pick up Dimitri and Kensuke."

"Um, what for, Lord Beerusmon?" Agumon inquired.

"I think we might have our lead as to who might've created the Black Ascendants."

"Really? Because I already have an ide..." Tai yelled out as Beerusmon cupped his mouth.

"Don't blurt it out! I'd rather you see for yourself, you dolt!" Beerusmon chided the Bearer of Courage.

"Mmmmhpf!" Tai tried speaking, but Beerusmon still had a handful of his mouth and kept it closed.

"Go on, Tai. We'll be waiting," Sora smiled and winked. "Find out who it is and then come back to tell us."

Tai withdrew Beerusmon's hand and kissed Sora. "We will. And when we get back, we're gonna save Max along with Shu's sister."

Wasting little time, Tai and Agumon gathered behind Whismon and Beerusmon.

"We're ready, Whismon. Let's get Dimitri and Kensuke," Tai said.

"Of course, that's the idea." Whismon tapped his staff on the floor and teleported them out of their universe.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Separations of Tomorrow**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And they're off to confront Zamasmon, one of the masterminds behind the coordinated attacks and kidnappings. Rosé gets an introduction and the three Triad items have been stolen by the Black Ascendants. Good news though, John/Volodramon have located the bad guys' dimension hideouts and our heroes make their moves to save the captives.

In this chapter, I took and combined excerpts from _Cross Generations_ chapters 16 ( _The Dark Angels' Second Advent_ ) and 17 ( _Separations of Tomorrow_ ). Then, I filled in gaps by writing brand new scenes for better, smoother transitions and expanding on other parts (such as Max putting up some resistance to his capture against Soma Saitou and properly showing Shu & Gai losing Mana).

Next chapter will have Zamasmon being confronted, preparation stuff, and even a brand new scenes not seen in the _Cross Generations_ version. Look forward to the expanded and new stuff.

Until the next chapter, send a review and see you soon!


	51. Separations of Tomorrow

**A/N:** Let's see how the confrontation with Zamasmon goes. Does he have anything worth telling?

Enjoy.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Arc VI: Black Rebellion  
**_ _ **Chapter LI: Separations of Tomorrow**_

xxxxx

 _ **Gowasmon's Holy Sanctuary/Digiverse-10/Dimension: DF-616**_

At the Holy Sanctuary, Gowasmon sat at a table waiting for more tea. Then, he heard the sound of wheels being carted his way. He turned and saw Zamasmon pulling the cart to his table.

"Ah, thank you for the tea, Zamasmon." Gowasmon acknowledged his protege's kindness.

Zamasmon placed the tea on his master's table. "You're welcome, Master Gowasmon." Zamasmon replied, but underneath, his mindset was already set on murdering his master.

"I heard news Digiverse 7 was attacked and under siege by a being called a Black Ascendant." Gowasmon stated since he witnessed the fights on GodTube. "There's not just one, but two more dark Ascendants who've laid siege on another dimension. I believe that dimension's coordinates are YYGDM-01."

Upon hearing this, Zamasmon concealed a malignant smirk behind his master's back. When his master turned to him, he feigned dismay."That's too bad, but you should drink some tea to ease up your mind." The apprentice requested, stirring his master's tea.

"Of course." Gowasmon said.

"By the way, Master Gowasmon. I've had some time to think about my actions over killing that barbarian creature."

"You have?"

"Yes, I've had time to reflect. Thanks to you, I've seen the role the darkest deeds can play. Such ugliness can ultimately lead to perfect peace."

"Exactly, Zamasmon. I knew you'd come around to understand. I'm pleased you've seen the truth." The elder said, pleased with Zamasmon's apparent maturity.

Picking up his cup, Gowasmon began drinking some tea. Unaware, Zamasmon walked behind him without the old master noticing. Zamasmon's right hand glowed with purple light, which then formed into a blade. With any luck, he swiftly struck the back of Gowasmon's head. Gowasmon gasped in pain and collapsed face first on the table. Gowasmon met his end.

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Space/Digiverse-10/Dimension: DF-616**_

As soon as the Ascendant Triad group watched Whismon's staff, they were immediately shocked.

"No way!" Tai yelled. "He actually went through with it!"

"This is terrible! We've get in there and beat him!" Agumon exclaimed.

"That self-righteous bastard is seriously going down!" Kensuke cried out.

Without delay, Whismon tapped the bottom of his staff down, as a rippling effect occurred. Time was reversed a bit prior to Zamasmon killing Gowasmon until it eventually stopped. The visual showed Gowasmon still alive and Zamasmon approaching next to him.

"Not to worry, turning back in time helps to make you understand." Whismon stated.

"Wait, this is your ability to turn back time, Lord Whismon?" Tai asked the angel.

"Yes, but remember I can only turn back few by a mere few minutes. This is far as I can go."

"Then, we have a second chance to stop this right now!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"I agree, let's go!" Tai declared.

xxxxx

 _ **Gowasmon's Holy Sanctuary/Digiverse-10/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Death Note OST I -** _ **Light's Theme 03**_ **)**

Returning to Gowasmon's sanctuary, Gowasmon was seen drinking tea and recapping the event. Zamasmon approached behind him.

Just then, both Gowasmon and Zamasmon sensed a teleportation entrance coming to their location. A ki blast flashed out of nowhere and blasted Zamasmon back. They turned to see Whismon, Beerusmon, and the Ascendant Triad alongside their Digimon. The Ki blast came from Tai, who painstakingly eyed Zamasmon.

Zamasmon got up and his expression conveyed shock.

"Beerusmon?! Whismon?! And you Ascendants again?!" Gowasmon cried out to see them. "What a surprise, I wasn't expecting you here, but why did you attack my student?!"

"We hate to interrupt, Gowasmon, but your so-called apprentice made plans to go rogue." Beerusmon stated.

"Zamasmon has gone mad! You have to understand!" Dimitri warned the old deity.

"Yeah, we sensed some bad vibes between him and the Black Ascendants!" Tai announced. "I sensed his energy while I was fighting one of the Black Ascendants!"

"Indeed, you should've picked a better apprentice with compassion and not someone with a twisted view of justice." Whismon lectured Gowasmon.

As soon as the Supreme Guardian apprentice was exposed, Zamasmon began with a sinister chuckle. Then, he let out an insane laughter that would make Light Yagami proud.

"Zamasmon, what is the meaning of this?!" Gowasmon demanded from his apprentice.

Zamasmon stopped laughing. A wicked smile adorning his green face.

"Zamasmon!"

Zamasmon announced. "That's right. Me and the Black Ascendant Triad are one in the same."

The Ascendant Triad were shocked about this, especially Dimitri who finally faced the perpetrator that destroyed his timeline.

"Then, it was you who destroyed my future! My mother, Palmon, and everyone left in that world are gone!" Dimitri angrily snapped at the Supreme Guardian apprentice.

"Correct. I needed a place to test the Black Ascendants and since that timeline was dying to begin with, it was expendable. I even visited my alternate future counterpart and worked out a proposition. He'd take my place here while I systematically continue utilizing the Black Ascendants."

"Wait, so you're the future Zamasmon?!" Tai exclaimed.

"Indeed, I am and it has been glorious to see myself fulfill my dreams of wiping out the corruptions you mortals have caused to your worlds. We are the cure to your disease!"

Gowasmon frowned. "I should've known there was something off about you. Your aura seemed different from my Zamasmon."

"You old fool. I've been freed from my shackles after the other me killed future you. My counterpart used the time ring to bring me here to take his place and you had no idea you were being deceived. Now, I can spread my wings and witness myself fulfill his Zero Dawn Plan! I have my counterpart and the Rebellious Witch for this." Future Zamasmon cackled as he clenched his fist.

"Your counterpart destroyed homes and lives were killed by him! And you're just going to stand by and let it happen?!" Tai harshly berated the twisted Supreme Guardian.

"The future I come from was due for destruction. After all…" Future Zamasmon turned to Dimitri. "...you were supposed to be the future's savior, but your actions ended up costing your fellow mortals a peaceful paradise. Had you not continually left to live in another dimension, you'd probably could've prevented my counterpart's attacks, but alas it was not to be."

"Bastard! I'll kill you…!" Dimitri roared as Beerusmon stopped him.

"I knew there was something off about you, Zamasmon. Your energy reading is different based on the timeline which you came from. You're definitely not the Zamasmon that sparred with Taichi not too long ago." Beerusmon assessed him.

"Well put, Lord Beerusmon. It was only a matter of time where I couldn't disguise my aura from your divine senses." Future Zamasmon mockingly responded.

 **(End theme)**

"Bastard! Do I even want to know what else you and our Zamasmon did to Dimitri's future?!" Tai berated the rogue, preparing to attack him with full force.

"After I was freed from my shackles, I helped my counterpart slay all the remaining Sovereigns and Supreme Digi-Deities, thus eliminating the Gods of Destruction. After all, Supreme Digi-Deities' lives are linked to beings such as Lord Beerusmon. And with no Gods of Destructions, the angels became deactivated. The future became a new world where I, Zamasmon, can determine the fate of every mortal in the future's universes." As Future Zamasmon rambled on, he spread his arms as if he viewed himself as an archangel, one to bring peace. "I became the new god of the future timeline!"

"Then, what about the other you?! The one from this timeline?!" Kensuke demanded.

Future Zamasmon smirked connivingly. "The other me split his soul and consciousness, transferring them to the three Black Ascendants. If you aren't made aware, those bodies are counterfeits based on other versions of you three." He pointed to Tai, Dimitri, and Kensuke.

Dimitri asserted. "We know. According to the Kirito and Asuna of that Corner dimension, our three counterparts died there in a battle. Their old bodies were somehow tampered with and had new bodies created based on them."

"Yes, so while those counterparts of that specific dimensions have new bodies to prance around in, the old bodies have been remodeled to serve to further our divine justice," Future Zamasmon chortled. "I've even witnessed a familiar event in that dimension where my Cornerverse counterpart failed in his mission, but we won't make that mistake. Not since we received assistance from the Rebellious Witch. Yes, I remember clearly how surprised I was to see the other me from this timeline confront it. It was a surreal but a big turning point that set me on this course."

xxxxx

 _ **Gowasmon's Sanctuary/Digiverse-10/Dimension: DF-811/Flashback**_

 **(Cue Death Note OST -** _ **Low of Solipsism**_ **)**

Future Zamasmon strolled a cart with Future Gowasmon's tea. As the Supreme Guardian apprentice thought this would be another mundane life as Future Gowasmon's servant, he stumbled upon the three Black Ascendants standing over Future Gowasmon's body. He gasped and rushed over to Future Gowasmon's side. He turned him over and saw a freshly made hole in his chest. Future Zamasmon looked up and noted Black Omega X's hand glowing with a purple energy blade.

"This energy… feels like…" Future Zamasmon sensed Black Omega X's Ki. He looked over his slain master and watched him dissolve into golden dust. "Master…"

"I know your heart. I know you've wanted to do that yourself," Black Omega X chortled as he powered down his energy blade. He extended a hand to him. "You're free. I've just made you Supreme Digi-Deity."

Future Zamasmon stood and scanned the three Black Ascendants. "...wh-who are you three?"

" _I_ am the you you wished to be," Black Angemon X answered.

"I don't understand this, but how?" the young apprentice was confused by their vague statements.

" _I_ came from another past in pursuit of divine justice," Black Dramon X answered.

"Now _we_ will purge evil together," Black Omega X stated. "I need you for this crusade."

Future Zamasmon looked at the three Black Ascendants. He closed his eyes, mulling over his decision. For the longest time, he had wanted to take over Gowasmon's position, but to enact a global purging of all mortal life that he has deemed corrupt. He considered humans and Digimon's correlation to each other caused evil to spread and corrupt a once pure Digiverse. Zamasmon viewed himself as the cure to humanity's disease. When he tried to give humans aid, he was ostracized rather being praised as a miracle giver.

Black Omega X extended a hand to Future Zamasmon. Both shook hands to forge their alliance.

"Together for justice!" They declared in unison, setting a course for their desired goal.

xxxxx

 _ **Gowasmon's Holy Sanctuary/Digiverse-10/Dimension: DF-616**_

"He propelled me to action. We slayed the other Supreme Digi-Deities and destroyed the divine pecking order to make it so I became the top Supreme Guardian. The one deity above all! My dreams were fulfilled! However, to make sure my counterpart's sudden disappearance didn't arouse any suspicions, I took his place and worked covert serving you again… Gowasmon." Future Zamasmon fiercely eyed Gowasmon. "Heh, so my secret's been uncovered. Not that it matters. I've succeeded and witnessed the purging of nearly all mortal life in my future. Soon, everything will be reborn anew when my paradise is fulfilled."

 **(End theme)**

Tai growled at the renegade Guardian. "Yeah, but it's over for you, Future Zamasmon. We're taking you down now!"

"Oh, but do you still have the guts to face my counterpart in your dimension, human?" Future Zamasmon taunted confidently.

"Then…all of my teachings to you are all for nothing?! Even in the future?!" Gowasmon cried out in shame. "Then I've been such a fool!"

Future Zamasmon responded. "Yes, old man. You and Lord Rumsshimon failed to change me for the better, since I already found my answer through my own righteousness. What will you do now to stop me now that my goals have been achieved?!" He quickly forged an energy blade and charged at Tai.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Beerus' Madness**_ **)**

Just then, Beerusmon quickly phased over and snatched Future Zamasmon's hand. Future Zamasmon struggled to break loose, but the Digital God of Destruction had a firm hold on him.

"Sorry, rogue, but your luck has run out."

The Digital God of Destruction raised the palm of his left hand directly at his target. Glowing with a purple light, Beerusmon glowed wore a serious expression, which spooked Tai and the Digimon.

" _ **HAKAI.**_ " Beerusmon grimly stated as he performed the powerful ability known as _**Digital Hakai**_ , a destructive power exclusive for Gods of Destruction.

Suddenly, Future Zamasmon's body dissolved into purple particles. The Ascendant Triad & their Digimon and Gowasmon reacted in shock to see this physical erasure.

Future Zamasmon, however, remained calm and rebelled with a taunting smirk. "It's too late now, Beerusmon. It doesn't matter if you destroy me, I've already fulfilled my dream in the future! You may destroy me, but the other me still resides within the Black Ascendant Triad!" Zamasmon chuckled and started laughing at the group. "Oh how glorious it will be see the extinction of all mortals come to fruition when our Zero Dawn Plan goes into effect...!"

With that, Future Zamasmon was completely erased out of existence. Everyone remained silent for the moment. Some surprised Beerusmon had such an ability concealed.

 **(End theme)**

Breaking the silence Gowasmon sighed in dismay. "Not to be."

Agumon turned to Tai. "What do we do now?"

"Hey, Ken, by erasing the future Zamasmon, shouldn't the other one be gone?" Veemon asked his partner.

Kensuke nodded dismissively. "Nah. Slade told me that wouldn't work. Killing the future version of someone won't erase their past selves."

"Oh, right. It's the other way around!"

Tai then gives a valiant look and informed everyone, "It's time we gather up as many people as possible. We're taking our Zamasmon down once and for all."

With that, the Ascendant Triad began to recruit the other heroes and then pursue the Black Ascendants and Imaginalists.

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Chambers/Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

In the outer chambers, Max Kamiya and Mana Ouma wake up in separate sphere prisons attached by an organic tendril wall.

"Hey, you awake?" Mana asked Max, who was opposite from her.

"I am now. Thanks," Max groaned, shaking his head to get his bearings. "Where are we?"

"Beats me. This place is already creeping me out," Mana shuddered.

Max clenched his right fist and punched the sphere surrounding him. His fist bounced off the membrane wall.

Mana sighed. "Punch all you want, tough guy. It's not breaking open. I tried waking up my goddess powers, but nothing. I can't even become my Apocalypse form. Ah, this sucks! Where are you, Gai, Shu, and HomuHomu?!"

Withdrawing his fist, Max cursed under his breath. "Damn it."

"Good morning, Max."

 **(Cue Pokémon Platinum Remix -** _ **Distortion World**_ **\- PokeRemixStudio)**

Max and Mana looked beneath them. They saw Soma Saitou, Arkadimon, Deathmon, and Kyubey gazing at them.

"Feeling in the mood to talk now?" Saitou asked Max.

"Where the hell are we?!" Max demanded, punching the sphere with no effect.

Mana sighed. "What did I just tell you?"

"Why, we are in Yog-Sothoth's dimension." Saitou plainly answered. "The Rebellious Witch has plans to open the gateway after she successfully captured him."

"So that's why you kidnapped us?!" Max shouted.

"Well, we only need Mana to supply the power sources. You, on the other hand, all I want is a personal reunion." Saitou genuinely said.

"Humph, so I'm just a battery for some evil scheme? How boring," Mana remarked.

"How do you know me?" Max questioned Saitou.

"I know and remember an alternate version of you from my own dimension. We were like childhood friends, until my world was destroyed by another Mana Ouma." He said, shooting a scornful glare at Mana's way. "It's because of this woman's counterpart, she created an event called the Apocalyptic Upheaval. Me and my two Digimon partners: Arkadimon and Deathmon are the sole survivors of that dimension and were brought forth by the anomalous master alongside R. Homura, who we now serve."

"Ok, but that's the other me's fault. Not me! I'm not her!" Mana rebuked against Saitou's accusations. She sank to her knees in disbelief over this. "So another me did a lot worse damage than I ever did?"

"You, Mana Ouma of dimension GCLK-1113, are a pale imitation of this monster, but just looking at you unnerves me. If the Rebellious Witch didn't require your energy to be used to fulfil our goal, I would've had my Digimon kill you on the spot." Saitou's face conveyed disdain for her.

"Maybe you should've, but oh that means whatever goal you and your bosses had mind would've gone kaput. So, you needed me to be kept alive. Poor you."

Saitou turned away and faced Max. "Now, where were we?"

Max processed this information about an alternate version of himself that was acquainted with Saitou. It sounded too surreal to him.

However, Max smirked and chuckled. "Heh. A touching reunion isn't it, even if I'm not the Max you know."

Saitou calmly added. "It doesn't matter. In due time, I want you to see the horror show that's about to unfold when he force Yog-Sothoth and his woman's energies to open the gates for us."

"Yeah, this should be an interesting event," Kyubey said.

"Quite the curious one, Kyubey." Saitou turned to the Incubator.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be on our side?!" Mana yelled out at Kyubey.

Kyubey merely nodded. "I have no loyalty to anyone but myself. I go wherever something intrigues me. And lately, you guys have been quite monotonous in your peaceful time. Don't take it personal."

Mana scoffed. "Don't take it personally? We'll see if you'll sing that same tune when HomuHomu finds you."

Just then, Saitou quickly fired a beam at the sphere prison holding Mana. He made sure it was weak enough not to destroy her imprisonment. However, it rattled Mana's cage enough to knock her around.

"What's wrong? Not man enough to do that to me?" Max asked Saitou.

Saitou answered with a conniving smirk. "Because I value you more than that creature."

"Why you, who're you calling a creature?!" Mana growled.

"We'll talk some more when your inmate calms down, Max." Saitou walked away with Kyubey.

Max and Mana can only do nothing but to watch and wait for their rescuers to arrive.

 **(End theme)**

"Man, what a jerk. And Kyubey's such a little traitor!" Mana then looked to Max. "Sooo, this your first time being captured?"

Max said nothing and tried powering up into full Ascendant. However, the sphere's power worked against Max and nullified access to his Ascendant power.

Max stubbornly tried breaking out again but to no avail.

"Geez, and I just said I can't use my power to break out." Mana remarked sardonically.

Max sat down and mulled over other means to escape. Mana sighed and put a hand against her imprisonment wall.

"We could trade quips to keep us from total boredom."

"Nah, but thanks."

Mana curled her legs and feet as she leaned against the wall. "Maybe you want to talk about personal stuff, if that's ok with you? I mean, what's there to know about me besides almost destroying my world and being brought back with a second chance at life?"

"Second chances… life… yeah, I kinda know how that feels, except I never died per say, but my original world did."

"Oh, that's too bad. And your parents?"

"The Tai and Sora I knew? They're long gone, but I feel like I've been reunited with them through the ones I now know."

Mana smiled. "Family can be a beautiful thing when they're not being total butts."

Max concurred. "Yeah. For someone who was once an apocalyptic nutjob, you're not too bad."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Still, I hope our friends can get here soon."

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/Digiverse-7/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Strong Enemy Appears**_ **)**

 _ **BOOM!**_

The door to the Room of Time came off its hinges and exploded. In fact, the entire building containing the Room of Time space exploded.

BanchoLeomon, Sheila, Falcomon, and the Olympus Digimon trio raced over to see the ruined rubble that used to be the Room of Time facility. They watched Metalla X emerge, breathing heavy and covered in a thick blue aura.

"Look I know we agreed to let him in, but this is going too far!" Minervamon cried out.

"Well hey, if we let him use it, then he'd get strong enough to beat those Black Ascendants, right?" Apollomon said.

BanchoLeomon scowled. "Yamato, your strength has doubled, but will it be enough?"

Falcomon sighed. "Man, now it's gonna take a while to repair the damages."

Clenching his fist, Metalla X vowed with determination. "This time… This time that Black Ascendant is going to regret humiliating me. The next time we met, the result with be much different." He gritted his teeth hard. "And Matt, I'd prefer if you sit out on this one. I'm killing him with my own hands!"

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Arctic/Dimension: DF-616**_

Dramon X sat down watching Angemon X finish up last minute training preparations. After engaging him in heated combat, Dramon X was blown back by an untold force he hadn't expected. He uncovered his eyes and witnessed a new aura materialize over Angemon X.

What could be described as an Ascendant level 2 form, but there were notable differences. The golden aura had a blue glow surrounding Angemon X's body. It almost seemed like an inverted form of Super Ascendant Blue. Sparkling particles of light fizzled off Angemon X's aura.

"Dimitri, you've been able to grasp that form I used?" Dramon X asked him. "How does it feel?"

"It's going to be necessary when we fight our Black Ascendant counterparts, Ken. That's for sure."

Dramon X nodded. "Yeah, you and me both. How about you show me?" He got into a stance and held out his hands.

Angemon X clenched his right hand. "Are you sure?"

"Let it out and unleash that beast! Think about what that jack-off Zamasmon did to your world!" Dramon X yelled out, encouraging his training partner.

Fueled with anger over the Black Ascendants' destruction, Angemon X let out a deafening roar. He hastily flew across and punched Dramon X's hands with his right fist. Dramon X was slightly pushed a little and felt tinges of Angemon X's raw power.

"Incredible, Dimitri! Yeah, I think this will be good enough!"

"Thanks, Kensuke. If those Black Ascendants push me this far, so help them."

"Don't worry. We'll both wreck them."

As he cooled off, Angemon X powered down to normal.

Suddenly, Omega X appeared before them using _**Instant Movement**_.

"Tai?" Angemon X acknowledged, realizing the Bearer of Courage arrived.

"It's time for us to go," Omega X said.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)**_

"There," Izzy said as he, Yoei, Ken, Sam, and Miranda backed away from the operating table.

Sonja awoke and rose wearing a sheet covering her. She lifted her arm and grasped her chest where her infinite energy generator was located. The team had worked around the clock to upgrade her.

"We made the last possible modifications for your Digital Angel mechanism," Miranda pointed out. "Be mindful using it since your body needs to adapt to utilizing the new powers you've been given."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sonja replied.

"Whoa there, let me get your clothes," Yolei insisted as she ran over to collect Sonja's clothing.

Just then, Omega X teleported in to everyone's surprise.

"Hey, I came to see how Sonja and her… bro… are doing?" Omega X blinked as he noticed no Jax present. "Um, say where's your brother, Sonja?"

"If you're looking for Jax, he left over an hour ago. He went back to check in with Meiko and her partner, who're looking after their island," Sonja said, covering herself with the sheet.

"Oh, sorry for dropping in while you're…"

Sonja scoffed as her cheeks blushed. "Anyway, shouldn't you go after him?"

"Sure, but since he has no Ki to detect, I'll have to fly over to him."

"He's on the Fiji Islands with Meiko and Meicoomon," Sam informed Omega X.

"Thanks."

Ken opened the nearest window. "Here, so you don't go and bust through. We already had to repair one broken window already."

"Thanks! I hope to see you all when we make our leave!" Omega X called out. He then flew through the open window and flew off into the distance toward Jax's location.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Fiji Islands**_

As he descended on the top of a hill, Omega X spotted Meiko and Meicoomon. They ran over and waited for him for him to touch down.

"Hello, Taichi. I know you're here for Jax," Meiko approached him.

"So, seems like they called you ahead of time before I got here?" Omega X asked.

"Yes, they did. Jax is expecting you. Follow me."

xxxxx

Upon following Meiko and Meicoomon toward a campsite, they stopped when Jax hopped off a rock face. Jax walked up to meet Omega X.

"I expected you'd come for me," Jax acknowledged.

"You know why I'm here, right?"

"You want me to come with you guys to fight another bad guy and save Max?"

"That's right."

Jax turned to Meiko. "Are you sure you and those Iron Man drones will be enough? Who knows I'll be gone."

"I think we'll manage," Meiko said.

"Oh, about that. Izzy contacted SHIELD and asked if they'd send a team to help defend the island from those annoying poachers. I think Miranda might be allowed out of her house arrest to help out."

Jax frowned. "Miranda? Well, that should be more than enough to handle the job."

"Before we go, I've been meaning to know about that last upgrade you got from Miranda. Sonja just got hers."

"Yeah, what about it?"

Omega X coyly smiled. "Why don't we put it to the test in a spar match?"

xxxxx

Meiko and Meicoomon sat on a cliffside watching Omega X and Jax flying up to duel each other. Omega X powered up sporting a golden aura. Jax stepped in a battle posture.

"C'mon, Jax!" Meicoomon cheered for the Artificial.

"Don't go overboard, you two," Meiko muttered.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Strongarm Battle**_ **)**

"Let's go!" Omega X roared as he flew at Jax as the two punched and kicked so hard they created shockwaves through their surroundings. Witnessing the Artificial matching blow per blow, Omega X was surprised Jax was able to keep up pace. The Ascendant went for a straight punch, but Jax tucked his head and landed an uppercut to Omega X's gut. He sent Omega X flying and crashing into the rainforest.

"Oh no!" Meiko gasped.

"The jungle!" Jax dove down to stop Omega X's fall, but the Ascendant propelled himself upward and moved away from the direction of the rainforest.

"Hey, not bad, Jax!" Omega X hastily flew up to meet him head-on.

"You're good, too!"

As they collided, they flew around like shooting comets flying around and crashing into each other. Meiko and Meicoomon tried to keep up, but their speeds far exceeded their limited human sights.

 _ **Bam!**_

Omega X and Jax made one big collision with both their fists meeting on contact. Sparks of energy flared off their fists.

"Yeah, those upgrades sure made you strong, Jax!"

"I'm surprised with the potential Miranda unlocked from me. Datamon totally had no clue about my unlimited energy capabilities!"

"The problem with that is I've gotten stronger, too, man."

The two fighters flew apart and converged, trading a flurry of hard-hitting punches and kicks. Omega X and Jax kept this going for a few moments until the latter saw an opening and punched the Ascendant's gut, almost knocking the wind out of him. The Artificial didn't stop there as he punched Omega X upward several times before uppercutting him straight into the clouds. Jax flew up passed the clouds and saw the Ascendant recover. He went for a flying kick, but Omega X evaded and punched him back.

Omega X then roared and powered up into Ascendant 3. Jax was greatly taken aback by Omega X's overly spiky haired mane appearance and the electrified aura surging around him.

 **(End theme)**

"Whoa, incredible! Tai's hair got longer!" Meiko exclaimed at his overly exaggerated long spiky hairdo.

"It's like he stuck his hand in an electric socket," Meicoomon commented on the Ascendant's hairstyle.

Jax floated around Omega X level 3. He saw the vibrant aura flickering off Omega X's powered up form.

"Now, this takes me back. You fought D-Reaper with this form, right?" Jax recalled the rare instances he'd sensed this power.

"Yeah, but I can only use this in short bursts. Wanna have a go?"

"Why not?!" Jax yelled as he flew head-on with Omega X level 3. He went for a punch, which the Ascendant saw coming and dodged to the side.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Power to Resist**_ **)**

Omega X went for a punch, but Jax dodged to the side and raised his knee. Omega X stopped Jax's knee with a kneelift. The two quickly exchanged quick knee lifts, matching blow per blow. Jax threw a right punch. Omega X caught Jax's fist and went for a kick. Jax soared into the air and flew down for a kick. Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to get behind Jax. Omega X charged energy into his fist and went for a punch, but Jax saw it coming and swerved out of his reach. Jax then kicked Omega X back, sending him sailing back.

Omega X then used _**Instant Movement**_ again to teleport near Jax.

"Wow, you're giving me a run for my money even in Ascendant 3 form! You got one hell of an upgrade!"

Jax smirked and threw his arm down, sending an immense wave of force that pushed Omega X into the sky. Omega X rolled away in mid-air and soon regained his bearings. When he did, he saw Jax already forming an energy ball.

Seeing this, Omega X powered down from level 3. The Artificial saw this as a possible form of surrender and powered down his energy ball.

"You're good, Jax! But, why don't I show ya something I've been saving? You didn't get to see this during our fight with Adnarim!"

"Let me guess, your hair changes color?"

"Right, but you won't know what color," Omega X then powered up again, but this time a clear blue sheen of light enveloped over him and shattered like glass. The Ascendant emerged in his Super Ascendant Blue state.

"So, blue. I heard about this from sis, but this is quite the transformation," Jax observed, seemingly intrigued by this development.

"I didn't think I'd need to fight you with this."

"So, you've been holding back? Dick move toying with me."

"Sorry, but I'd say that upgrade worked out well for you. I just need to be further convinced."

"You want to keep going?"

Omega X cupped his hands to the side and gathered Ki for his _**Tsunami Wave**_. As Jax braced himself, Omega X unleashed a full force blast toward Jax. The Artificial responded by putting up a barrier, which protected him and barely stopped Omega X's blast. Omega X's beam started breaking through Jax's barrier. Seeing this, the Artificial withdrew and evaded the beam heading his way.

Omega X quickly zipped over to attack Jax, but the Ascendant phased behind him. Jax whirled around and came face to face with Omega X.

"You're going to make a good addition to our rescue teams, Jax. So, are you in?"

 **(End theme)**

Jax saw Omega X extend his hand. The Artificial grabbed Omega X's hand and accepted his proposition. Meiko and Meicoomon saw this as they nodded approvingly.

"Leave the poachers to us, Jax," Meiko whispered. "Now, go and help out your friends."

"Hey, Jax, that was a good effort and you even matched me at level 3. I thin with time, you'll grow strong enough to match me in my blue state."

Hearing this, Jax smiled. "Now that's a compliment. I'll keep that in mind."

"We don't have much time. Go talk with Meiko first before we leave."

"Right."

As Jax flew down to meet with Meiko, Omega X powered down to normal and looked to the sunset looming in the distance.

"We're almost done here, Max. We'll have you and the other captives out in no time."

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Jūban District (**_ _ **麻布十番区**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Karin and Dimitri's Condo/May 2012/Dimension: YYGDM-01/8:30 PM**_

"We have everything ready for tomorrow, Karin?" Dimitri asked as his Kuiper girlfriend entered their bedroom.

"It's not like we're packing for vacation, Dimitri."

"Well, I didn't mean luggage, but I mean… are the others ready to meet tomorrow?"

"When you put it that way, yeah. Brother's on the rooftop meditating with Athena."

Dimitri smiled. "Maybe we oughta join them. What do you say?"

As Dimitri walked by Karin, she grabbed his arm. He stopped and glanced over to her.

"Karin?"

"Is Athena coming with us?"

"Yeah, she even insisted she'd come if we're going."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Mother's Love**_ **)**

Hearing this, Karin sighed. Her face conveyed worry for her future daughter. "I really don't want her getting involved in the mix."

Dimitri put his hands on her shoulders. "She'll have me, you, Kensuke, and PinkPatamon to protect her."

"But after what happened to future Mimi and Palmon."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to our little one, Karin."

Tearing a bit, Karin grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Ok, I trust you. So, you want to see them meditating?"

"Faith!" Dimitri called his partner over. He then picked up Karin and flew out their window.

As Faith followed them, they ascended over the rooftop to witness Kensuke and Athena meditating next to each other. Christina, PinkPatamon, and Veemon sat together watching the two meditating Ascendants.

"Athena's deeply into it, isn't it?" Karin whispered.

"Yeah, I'll say," Dimitri said. "Maybe I should join in, too."

Christina quietly called to them. "Hey, isn't this just cool to watch? These two have been doing this for 30 minutes and haven't moved."

"That's some deep and focused concentration," Karin muttered.

"Nothing we can't handle, right, Dimitri?" Faith asked his partner.

"After this, let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow," Dimitri insisted as he over to the rooftop and put Karin down. He then watched Athena and Kensuke. "It's the day we'll stop Zamasmon once and for all."

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District (**_ _ **お台場地区**_ _ **)/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Tai's Residence/Room#122/May 7, 2012/8:45 AM**_

"I'm ready to go, Tai!" Dorothy called out.

"You and Avengemon head out. The others should be at Odaiba Park by now," the Bearer of Courage said as he and Agumon sat with Sora and Biyomon.

"Alright, see you there. Let's move, Avengemon!" Dorothy headed out with her Digimon.

Tai grabbed Sora's hand. "Today, we're getting Max back. Now, it might not be us necessarily. Keke said she insists it'd be her team that goes to get him while we handle Zamasmon."

"I'm ok with that. I believe in Keke and her friends' judgement. But, the Max I'm talking about is…" Sora said, her eyes glancing over her belly.

"When is he due?"

"November."

Upon hearing this, Tai couldn't feel more happier and hugged Sora. This year would not just be for their wedding but for the birth of their firstborn: Max Kamiya.

"You can't imagine how happy this makes me, Sora."

"Me, too, Tai, which is why it'll a lot more when we rescue the grown up Max."

"Yeah, for sure," he concurred and stood up. "Are you sure you'll be able to fight?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but after this ordeal I think I'll sit out from active fighting for the reminder of the year."

"Probably for the best."

"We're ready whenever you are, you two," Agumon said.

"Yeah, let's go show Zamasmon and his crew not to mess with us Chosen!" Tai openly declared.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Legend Headquarters/Dimension: YYGDM-01/May 14, 2012/12:30 PM**_

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **Senzafine**_ **(Studio Acoustic))**

Few hours later, a large group of heroes gathered in the YYGDM-01 dimension outside of Legend HQ. They already split into two groups.

Group 1 going after the Black Ascendant Triad: Omega X, Angemon X, Dramon X, Metalla X, Beast Tamers (BlazeGallantmon, QuakeGargomon, StormSakuyamon, AuroraInumon), Kuipers (Sailor Sedna, Sailor Orcus, Sailor Ixion, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Eris, Sailor Quaoar), Athena X (Athena/PinkPatamon), Kai Digidestined (Sora & Phoenixmon, Mimi & Rosemon, Joe & Plesiomon, Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, Yolei & Valkyrimon, Cody & Vikemon), Legendary Warriors (Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, Kouichi), the D3s (David, Tike, Kara, Sam) & their Digimon, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, BW, Dorothy & Avengemon, Meryl & Mastemon, D-Reaper, Jax, Sonja, Sheila, Team Xros Hearts (Taiki & OmegaShoutmon, Akari & Dorulumon, Zenjirou & Ballistamon, Kiriha & ZekeGreymon, Nene & Mervamon, Yuu & Armamon, Tagiru & Arresterdramon), DATS (Masaru & ShineGreymon, Thomas & MirageGaogamon, Yoshi & Rosemon, Ikuto & Ravemon), Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Téa Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Valkyrie Brunhilde, Valkyrie Skuld, Madoka Kaname, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura, Kirito & Asuna (Corner), and a few tagalongs.

Group 2 going after the Imaginalists: Sailor Pluto, Volodramon, Homura Akemi, Sailor Gao Pluto, Gojiramon, Keke & Mosuramon, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Gai Tsutsugami, Valkyrie Sigrun, Valkyrie, Gondul, Ultima X, Zodiark X, Shu Ouma & Inori Yuzuriha, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shaka (Yui/DarkGabumon), Ayase Shinomiya, Argo Tsukishima, Shibungi, Oogumo, Sayaka Miki, Nagisa Momoe, and a few other tagalongs.

Omega X counted all their available members. "Is this all of them?"

Sailor Moon replied. "That's all of them."

Sailor Pluto added. "Then, we're ready to go. Sedna and Homura, please provide us our dimensional doors."

"Ok," Sedna and Homura responded ready to create the portals.

"Do we have the finalized coordinates of our enemy's locations?" BlazeGallantmon asked.

"We do now," Sailor Sedna replied as she and Homura formed dimensional doors for them.

"Great, we can finally get going!" Angemon X declared.

Omega X turned around, raising a fist into the air. "Alright, now let's go and bring Max and the others back!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

R. Homura walked into an internal chamber room. She saw the three Black Ascendants utilizing rituals on the Triad artifacts. They had just finished their work.

"Are we ready to initiate the next phase?" R. Homura asked the three.

"Yes, seems the future me has ceased, but he played his part. Now, we can proceed to fulfill his dream. We'll start with another dimension before we systematically take down my dimension along with dimensions YYGDM-01 and XLR-8," Black Omega X clarified. "Purge all this world and then those three of their mortals with our Zero Dawn Plan before laying down the foundation of our utopia."

Rebellious Homura nodded. "Then, by all means, begin."

Black Omega X turned as all but one of the Digicores have split, accounting one whole Digicore and three split ones. Black smoke formed from these Digicores, releasing negative energy that wisped and formed into seven physical bodies. These bodies then became dragon-like abominations as these Digicores attached to their bodies.

Black Angemon X held the Dragon Gazer's Mirror, which darkened in his possession.

Black Dramon X held the gem, which darkened into a darker shade of blue.

"Let us commence by eliminating these mortals," the BAT responded calmly in unison.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Zenomnimon's Palace**_

Meanwhile, the Lord of all Digiverses and GrandWhismon keenly monitored the Triad teams preparing to leave for their destinations.

"Taichi and his friends are really cool, aren't they?" Zenomnimon turned and queried to GrandWhismon.

GrandWhismon genuinely responded. "Oh yes, they're going through such great lengths to save friends. It should be interesting how they're able to stop that rogue Supreme Guardian and save their friends from the Rebellious Witch's cohorts. I am concerned the one who released the anomalous agents throughout the Nexus still hasn't shown himself. We know he's been giving instructions to these deviants."

Zenomnimon tapped his chin. "Hmm, maybe he's too chicken to come out? Afraid of me maybe?"

GrandWhismon chuckled. "Perhaps he is…"

 **(Cue The Dark Knight -** _ **Why So Serious?**_ **\- Hans Zimmer (0:00 - 3:29))**

Suddenly, a low and fiendish chuckle filled the divine realm, sending dreadful vibes to the occupants of Zenomnimon's dominion.

" _Afraid of a god baby like you? Heheh, don't kid yourself._ "

"Who speaks?!" GrandWhismon demanded as he scanned for the source. He immediately pinpointed a distortion opening up in front of them.

Zenomnimon's two guardians materialized and formed a barricade in front of him.

As the wormhole opened, an ambiguous humanoid silhouette with no discernable physical attributes appeared. He had shiny white eyes and a smile that could be described as Jokeresque.

"Greetings, Zenomnimon," the anomalous entity formally greeted the Lord of all Digiverses. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important?"

"Stop where you are! Identify-!" GrandWhismon was cut off when the figure flew past him and the guards. He was already right in Zenomnimon's face. "Why don't we have a little chat?"

As GrandWhismon and the guards prepared to restrain him, the figure brushed them back with a shockwave. He then made short work of the two guards and knocked them out of commission. Zenomnimon raised a hand, preparing to seemingly stop the figure.

With a finger snap, Zenomnimon found himself locked inside an energy box. Zenomnimon tried breaking loose with his own power, but to no avail.

The figure floated over to Zenomnimon. "Like I said, why don't we have a little chat before we watch what's going to be a thrilling show?! Yes, let's see how those heroes fare against my pawns!" He cackled as he kicked his feet up and floated in mid-air.

As GrandWhismon came to, he muttered. "...this anomalous energy… you couldn't be…"

The anomalous being's smile curved outward into a twisted grin. "Why yes, I'm him. The one who's called by the Evil God. I'm called by many titles. I've even been called the Digiverse's boogeyman. The one you've heard in all the text… the original bringer of chaos, ZeedMillenniummon X. Or, you can just call me Zeed X." He took a bow. "How do you do?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Black Ascendant Royale**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Lo and behold. The anomalous agent's mastermind, Zeed X, makes an early bird appearance than in _Cross Generations_ and already reveals his identity! Anyone see this coming?

Fortunately for our heroes, he's only a spectator until the time to act is necessary. Right now, it's our heroes taking it to Zamasmon/the Black Ascendants, R. Homura, and the Imaginalists.

On the subject of Zamasmon, I made a big change. Instead of a simple clone like in the original CG, I've implemented the Future Zamasmon to be that decoy while our main timeline Zamasmon is controlling the Black Ascendants. The first onscreen appearance Future Zamasmon is during his tea drinking scene with R. Homura. So, we see how the Zamasmons plotted out their scenes. And now that Future Zamasmon has outlived his part, Beerusmon erases him and thus eliminates Future Zamasmon.

There's a few expanded scenes, namely Future Zamasmon's plan reveal, Saitou and Mana's interactions with Max and Dimitri unveiling his 'rage form' in training. New scenes include the Black Ascendants and Future Zamasmon first meeting, Dimitri and Karin's talk about Athena, Sora revealing her pregnancy to Tai, Omega X test sparring with Jax, and Zeed X breaking into Zenomnimon's realm.

That's all I have to say. The next chapter begins the final phase of the Black Rebellion arc. We'll see how long this part will go. Until then, send a review and take care!


	52. Black Ascendant Royale

**A/N:** The final act of the Black Rebellion is at hand. Just what kind of horrors will the Black Ascendants create from the three Triad artifacts? And can our heroes rescue their friends in time?

Let's find out, readers.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Zenomnimon's Palace**_

 **(Cue Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep -** _ **Xehanort**_ **)**

Having revealed his nefarious identity, Zeed X sat on the throne once occupied by Zenomnimon. He beckoned the viewing orb that showed the groups of Triad heroes departing for the two dimensions.

"Yes, I am the one and only Zeed X. I hope you don't mind if I take your throne, _Lord_ Zenomnimon?" The anomalous being chuckled, leaning his chin on his hand.

Zenomnimon tried breaking out of his seal with his erase technique, but to no avail.

"You just keep trying, child god. I especially came prepared to deal with you. Let's just kick back and enjoy this show. I look forward to seeing how our heroes fare against my pawns. Zamasmon and R. Homura have intricately been plotting their schemes while I've been away. So, I anticipate some riveting chaos from those two." He then glanced over to GrandWhismon, who was barely coming to. "Say, since I'm a guest, why don't you be a good sir and bring me some refreshments?"

GrandWhismon gritted and responded with a scowl. Without giving Zeed X any indication, he slipped a small orb under his coat and activated it, sending a distress signal to the other deities.

"Come now. Is that you treat your guests? You high and mighty deities are so uptight," Zeed X nonchalantly remarked. He then turned and muttered as if speaking to the audience by breaking the fourth wall. "Don't you think? Yeah, and I know there's a handful of you who don't like me. Tough shit. I'm here and we're going to enjoy this thrill ride together." He conjured a remote control and flipped the image on the viewing orb. "Let's see what's going on with Taichi and his crew right now after a word from our sponsors!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Arc VI: Black Rebellion  
**_ _ **Chapter LII: Black Ascendant Royale**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DUA-16/Year: 2045**_

Upon arriving at their destination, Omega X's entire group surveyed a Japanese town in near ruins. Angemon X was reminded of his future world devastated by the Black Ascendants.

"No, this is terrible," Sailor Moon was aghast by the ravaged environment.

"It's just like my world," Angemon X noted, gritting angrily over this.

"Dimitri, we're going to find and beat them. I promise," Sailor Sedna vowed to him as she closed the portal.

"All right, let's not waste any time and begin looking. I suggest we stay together," Omega X stated as he led the group past through the destructive scenery. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we'll see Max."

"He'll be ok, Tai," Sora reassured him. "Look I'm worried about him, too, but I trust Pluto and her group will find him. Keke will be with them."

"Me, too, Sora."

"Hey, can we be certain there are heroes here to try and stop the Black Ascendants?" Joe wondered, scanning the ravaged debris littering the streets.

"We can't say for sure," Izzy said. "Maybe there were Chosen like us here."

"And probably were powerless to stop these bastards," BlazeGallantmon said. "Their terror's about to end here."

"I hope," StormSakuyamon mumbled.

"So there might've been Chosen or Tamers here? Man it sucks if anything did happen to them!" Masaru said.

"Oh yeah, you said it, big bro," ShineGreymon concurred with his partner.

"To think these Black Ascendants caused this much destruction," Thomas scanned the devastation brought by the evil trio. "I'm not sure we could've stopped them if they came to our world."

"Thank goodness they didn't," said Yoshi.

"We'll show these Black Ascendants what we're made of, Taiki," OmegaShoutmon vowed to avenge any fallen heroes of this world.

"Team Xros Heart will be ready for anything!" Taiki firmly nodded.

Suddenly, three energy shots came hurtling toward Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X at high speeds.

"Look out!" Madoka called out to them.

The Ascendant caught wind of the beams and instinctively backhanded them away. Another series of beams rained them on them. Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X launched Ki blasts, neutralizing these blasts dead in their tracks.

"You three are not getting away with this!" A young boy's voice was heard from a distance.

"Where did those shots come from…?!" Marty exclaimed.

"Heads up, everyone! Looks like we've got more than Black Ascendant jackasses to deal with!" Brunhilde warned the group.

"Stop!" Omega X beckoned everyone from counterattacking.

"Up ahead," Angemon X pointed out to a group of four pre-teen children accompanied by small Digimon.

"Why are your Digimon shooting at us?!" Dramon X demanded from the four.

"Why else?! You look like _them_!" The source of the voice answered, who turned out to be a pre-teen blue-eyed boy with short green hair, a red track jacket with yellow hemlines, blue capri pants, and white & red sneakers.

Omega X, BlazeGallantmon , KaiserGreymon, Taiki, and Tagiru noticed the yellow goggles nestled on the boy's hair.

"Yep, he's definitely the leader," the five noted in unison.

"But look at this Digimon!" BlazeGallantmon pointed out in Guilmon's voice. " _He's a weird-looking little guy!_ " Takato chimed in.

Next to the green-haired boy is small cat-like white furred creature with big, round yellow eyes, a tiny horn on its nose, and small fangs. It seemed to have metal feet with three toes coupled with a large claw on each toe and metal hands with three clawed fingers. On its tail is a magnifying glass-like appendage hanging off to the side. It has a red helmet with two horns that form into a 'V-like shape and a magnifying glass-like object on the helmet. The most peculiar feature this creature has are two cables on its back. This is Gatchmon.

The cat-like Digimon whispered to the boy. "Hey, I don't think it's them. I just scanned these three and they're not giving off that dark energy those three were giving off."

"They look just like those three that destroyed our home," Haru said, facing Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X.

"Just because they look like them, doesn't mean they are them, Haru," the only girl of the four-person team replied. She was fair-skinned and blue-eyed like Haru. She has long, wavy pink hair in numerous shades tied up with yellow hair ties into twin ponytails. She is seen wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt, and a pink tie coupled with jean shorts with brown attachments, black high-knee socks with pink trims, and aqua/hot pink sneakers.

"Eri, they don't look like the bad guys that destroyed our home. Look, they're with friends. Those other jerks came alone!" A blue-skinned, Bart Simpson-like hair styled robot-like creature said to the pink-haired girl. He has on metallic boxing gloves, a black shirt, and a white 'X'-like mark running from its face down to its stomach. This a Dokamon.

"And they keep calling us, Digimon. We ain't Digimon! We're Appmon!" Another one of the four creatures chimed quickly. This one is a yellow rabbit-like creature with arms on its head in place of ears and white 'M'-shaped facial marks. It is seen wearing a red vest with purple speakers coupled with blue pants and purple sneakers. The round discs and baton gives it the elements of a DJ. This is Musimon. "Tell 'em, Astra!"

"Yeah, these are _App_ mon! Get it right!" The boy partnered with Musimon loudly boasted, correcting Omega X's group. This green-eyed boy has wavy blonde hair long enough to tie back into a ponytail. He has two small marking on his cheeks resembling cat's whiskers. And to complete his cat-like motif, he seems to have a wide cat-like mouth. He is seen wearing a black cap with a green bill and a metal plating on the crown, a brown vest over a black shirt with yellow highlights, green wristbands, yellow shorts, and green/white sneakers.

The fourth members of the group remained silent. The human is a pale-skinned pre-teen boy with grayish green hair and red eyes. He is seen wearing a black hooded jacket over a gray hooded sweatshirt coupled with dark blue pants with a white zipper and white sneakers.

Next to the pale-skinned, black hooded boy is a dragon-like creature with black armored skin, red claws, and horns. It's seen wearing a purple cape with a monster face hood design. Like the other three Appmon, it has two cables on its back.

"Appmon?" Brunhilde was befuddled with this reveal. "Are they some kind of new Digimon type? I've never heard of them."

"Well, for starters, they don't exist in our world," Sedna pointed out.

"This Appmon thing is totally new to me, too," Masaru said.

"Same here. We don't have those in our world either," Taiki added.

"But Digimon did exist in ours," Haru revealed. He pointed toward all the Digimon present in Omega X's group. "I recall all of you in the games I played!"

"So, we existed as game characters here?" OmegaShoutmon became intrigued with this.

"Ok, first let's ease the tensions between us," Sailor Moon interjected. "First off, whoever you saw destroy your home are not these three."

"Yeah, they're our evil doppelgangers," Angemon X said.

"Do you know if they're still here?" Yugi asked the kids and their Appmon.

Haru sighed, nodding. "No, they struck and destroyed our home when we least expected it. We thought it was Leviathan finally striking us hard."

"Leviathan?" Madoka asked inquisitively. "What's that?"

"The enemy that corrupted the Appmon. We thought those three dark guys were some kind of Appmon, but they just proved too powerful for us to handle," Eri said.

"Yep, and when I scanned them I couldn't find anything on them!" Gatchmon said. "No info, nada! And they said they had no connections with Leviathan."

"Of course, because these three came from another universe," Izzy said as he and the other Digi-Destined greeted the Appmon. "Fascinating. As if the Digimon multiverse couldn't intrigue me more than it already has!"

"You said it, they're so cute," Mimi said, patting each Appmon.

Metalla X scowled. "Look, we didn't come here to greet and meet. We came here to find those Black Ascendant bastards and tear them down!"

Musimon floated over to Metalla X. "Hey, you need to chill man."

"Buzz off," Metalla X scoffed, sending a negative vibe to scare Musimon away.

"We're sorry for attacking, but look we thought you were them," Haru apologized to the Ascendant trio.

Dramon X nodded. "It's fine. We understand why you'd attack us. Those three are not giving us a good reputation wearing our faces."

"Well, I'm Haru Shinkai and this is Gatchmon."

Gatchmon added. "Hi! At your service!"

"I'm Eri Karan, the center of the universe. And I'll punch my way through your heart! And this little guy here is…"

Dokamon finished for her. "Dokamon and don't forget it!"

Astra introduced himself. "Sup, y'all. I'm Torajiro Asuka, but y'all can just call me Astra! And this pal of mine is Musimon!"

Musimon struck a pose with Astra. "Nice to meet ya!"

"And these two…" Haru tried to introduce the last two members."

The pale-skinned pre-teen answered, putting his hand to Haru's face. "I'm Rei Katsura." He replied calmly. "And this is Hackmon."

Hackmon nodded. "Hello."

"So it's just you four?" Omega X asked them.

"Most of the populations have been wiped, but half of them have been contained in stasis fields," Rei answered. "The three invaders thought they could lure us out by sealing people in stasis fields."

"So while we save those people, they'll launch an attack on us," Haru said. "Man those cowards! How can they do this?!"

Angemon X spoke up, getting Haru and company's attention. "Hey, no one knows the true horrors like I have. I've had to see my own world destroyed twice over. These Black Ascendants destroyed that brief period of peace my world enjoyed since the last period of darkness. And I don't want to see anyone else have to suffer and fight like their lives depend on it." He approached the four. "That's why we're here now to stop the Black Ascendants and somehow restore your world. I'm sorry your world had to be targeted by these monsters."

"And we will make them pay for their terrible crimes," Omega X openly vowed.

"Thanks," Haru said with tears. "Hopefully our families are out there trapped in those fields and not killed."

"They may be already dead, Haru," Rei said.

"No, that can't be! I refuse to believe that!"

Eri sadly sighed. "I want to believe my mom is ok."

Astra added. "Same with my family, dudes."

"Oh, don't worry if your families happen to be dead, we'll be sure to reunite you with them!" The voice of Black Omega X chimed in, taunting the Appmon team.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Humiliating Defeat**_ **)**

"It's them!" Angemon X's face hardened as he and Omega X's group looked up finding the Black Ascendant Triad standing atop of a ruined building. Beside them is Nyarlathotep.

"Guess we didn't need to find them," Sailor Mars noted.

"Yeah, they already sensed our presence and came here to confirm our location," QuakeGargomon said in Henry's logical voice.

"Wait, who's that fourth guy with them?" Joey pointed to Nyarlathotep.

"He looks familiar," Tea said. "Isn't he a Duel Monster?"

"Doesn't matter, he's with the enemy," Seto simply put.

"All right, we're here and there's no running from us! We settle it here!" Omega X declared.

"But of course, we're going to make this place your graves," Black Omega X determined their fates. "In fact, we've already laid the groundwork and made enough holes to bury your bodies into. Well, that's if we don't completely vaporize any of you." He said with his most fiendish grin.

"Oh piss off! We're sick of listening to you!" Dramon X snapped.

Black Dramon X chortled. "That's too damn bad, Kenny boy. You could afford to take a breather and listen to what we have to say."

"I guess you're hard of hearing, but we're tired of hearing you talk!" Sailor Orcus retorted, receiving a darkened glare from Black Dramon X.

Black Angemon X addressed Angemon X and the Appmon group. "That was sooo touching listening to you give these children reassurance they'll find their families and saving their world. I'm afraid you're dashing their hopes, Dimitri. We've beaten Leviathan to the punch and destroyed these brats' home in short order. Look, you failed to save your own world. You let everyone down there and you'll disappoint these children here."

Angemon X snapped back. "No, I'm not going to fail these kids! I won't let them experience the similar horrors I've had to ensure all my life!"

"That's right, you tell him, my son," Mimi said.

Metalla X firmed his resolve for Angemon X. "We'll end this horror show here."

"Thank you so much," Haru said to Angemon X and the others. "Gatchmon, let's fight!"

"Yes, about time!" Gatchmon readily said.

"Alright, let's call the calvary shall we?" Black Dramon X announced.

 **(End theme)**

Then, the Black Ascendants exposed the Triad items for all to see and placed them at their feet. Nyarla chuckled, waiting for the end results.

Black Omega X placed his hands over SliferGigaSeadramon's Digicores.

"Wait, aren't those…?!" Yolei exclaimed in shock.

"It's the Digicores!" Izzy cried out.

"Yes, SilferGigaSeadramon's Digicores!" BanchoLeomon said.

"Heheh, yes! Now bare witness what happens when your own devices are used against you!" Black Omega X declared, activating the dark energies he already placed into them during the ritual.

 **(Cue** _ **Cell Theme #1: Gestation**_ **– Morganstudios)**

As the orbs glowed, seven figures materialized in front of the Black Ascendants. Their appearances resembled the Shadow Dragons from _Dragon Ball GT_.

One was a green-scaled, yellow-bellied rotund dragon with a short snout and black spikes protruding from his shoulders. A darkened orb representing the corrupted black Digicore is seen embedded on his forehead.

The second was a beak-faced red-scaled dragon with a single horn on the back of its head, declared. It wore its corrupted Digicore on its beige underbelly.

The third creature resembled a teal-skinned female humanoid. She had dark teal eyes. She wore long navy blue hair that extended to the lower part of her legs. She had on a blue dress, three golden bracelets on her wrists and ankles, gold earrings, a golden headband, and a golden head ornament that resembled a dragon's tail that extended down her lower legs. She wore no footwear, opting to be bare-footed. Embedded on her forehead is a cracked piece of one of the Digicores.

The fourth one resembled an actual dragon and was a gargantuan that dwarfed the other ones. Its skin was bluish-green with a beige underside. It had two long tails that whipped around back and forth. Dull-colored purple fins shaped the sides of its face. Its mouth was filled with sharp teeth. Its yellow eyes scanned its would be victims. The creature's head horns and claws are dark red. A cracked piece of a Digicore was on its forehead.

The fifth creature was a much more humanoid biped dragon, aside from the female one. His frame was more sleek and built for actual physical combat. He wore small glider-shaped wings used for flight mobility. It wore a red skin exterior that contained a burning power within him. It has a darker red torso and wing undersides. His face was humanoid-like coupled with having a large, strong chin instead of a snout. His lips are purple. A cracked piece of a black Digicore formed on his chest, but quickly buried inside his body.

The sixth one resembled the other male humanoid biped. However, unlike his twin brother, this one had turquoise skin and a blue torso and wing undersides. His lips are pink. A cracked piece of a Digicore appeared on his chest before vanishing inside his body.

The seventh one emerged, revealing himself as the leader of these band of creatures. He appeared looking like a large, white-skinned humanoid with black and blue colorations on certain places of his body, including around the torso. Two massive fleshy horns protruded from the crown of his head. A pair of 'feelers' adorned his upper lip, giving him a mustache-wearing appearance. Large black spikes protruded from his shoulders., elbows, back, and knees. Two more fleshy spikes are seen protruding through the sides of his chest. Unlike the other dragons, a whole black Digicore is on its forehead.

"What the hell are those things?!" Pikkan exclaimed.

"T-They just came out of the Digicores! Their energies are so odd… it's like I'm sensing the Digicores mystic energies coursing through them!" BW said.

"But Black you somehow corrupted them?" Sora turned to Omega X, who intensely glared at Black Omega X.

"What did you do?! It's like you converted them by filling them with dark energy!" Omega X said.

"Precisely," Black Omega X fiendishly grinned. "The Digicores were already accumulating negative energy from over usage. They were already going to be tainted as a result of the accumulated dark energy. I simply sped up the process. What you're seeing are enemies you would've likely fought in the near future. Say hello the Shadow Dramons."

The Shadow Dramons lined up and faced off against the heroes.

"I'm Hazedramon! Created from one half of Ebonwumon's Digicore!" The green rotund creature introduced himself.

"You may call me Ragedramon! Also created from the other half of Ebonwumon's Digicore!" The beak-faced dragon chimed in.

"Ohohoho! I'm Oceandramon! Conjured from half of Baihumon's Digicore!" The sole female addressed herself in a haughty tone.

"I'm Nautrodramon! Created from half of Baihumon's Digicore!" The gargautna dragon roared.

"I'm Novadramon. Born from half of Zhuqiaomon's Digicore," the red-skinned humanoid calmly introduced himself.

"Heheh, you may call me Eisdramon. Born from half of Zhuqiaomon's Digicore," the blue-skinned humanoid added with a callous tone.

"And I'm Syndramon! I've been conjured from the negative energy inside Azulongmon's whole Digicore!" The white-skinned creature bellowed.

"Shadow Dramons? Cute name, but we'll beat them the same," Metalla X scoffed, seemingly unimpressed by the creatures' 'band name'.

BlazeGallantmon gulped as he whispered to KaiserGreymon. "These guys look like the Evil Shadow Dragons. Man, if they're as strong as them, we're in deep trouble."

KaiserGreymon nodded. "Yeah, but we've got strength in numbers, dude. We'll beat them."

"Exactly! These Black Ascendants are just throwing obstacles our way to keep us busy!" Brunhilde said, readying a battle stance. "Tai, listen up! If we beat these Shadow Dramons, then the Digicores should be restored to normal!"

Omega X nodded. "I figured as such, thanks for the tip."

Black Angemon X then used RaPhoenixmon's mirror to rip out a familiar soul and from it created a new body. To Angemon X's surprise, Black Angemon X revived none other than Imperfect Virus (DF-811).

"Well, well, look who it is, Dimitri?" Black Angemon X cackled, pointing to Imperfect Virus (DF-811). "He's back and ready to drink some people!"

"No! It can't be!" Angemon X cried out in horror.

Jax, Sonja, and BW shared similar reactions as Angemon X, but most especially the former two. Sonja backed away, feeling terrified as flashbacks to her absorption filled her mind with absolute dread.

"V-V-Virus…!" Sonja stammered fearfully as Jax and BW stood in front, obstructing the Imperfect Virus from making eye contact with her.

"What's wrong with her?!" Taiki asked them.

"PTSD. She was swallowed by a creature like that one!" answered Sam. "Same thing happened to her brother here." He nodded over to Jax, who helped shake off Sonja's anxiety.

"It'll be ok, sis. I promise we're not getting swallowed by Virus again," Jax reassured his broken-minded sister.

Sonja blinked and shook her head, snapping out of her mental distress. "O-O-O-Ok… I'm fine… thanks, bro…" She clenched her fist and stood firmly next to Jax.

"That's the spirit," BW nodded approvingly.

"Don't worry, they wanna try and bring back Virus? We'll beat him again!" Omega X declared.

"I killed this Virus in my time. Unforgivable for you to bring this abomination back!" Angemon X chastised Black Omega X.

Black Omega X replied with no reservations. "Well hey, who else to bring back than the creature you killed before he had a chance to flee using your time machine? He certainly remembers you killing him."

"Hey, that's ObeliskMegaGargomon's…!" Dramon X pointed to the object in Black Dramon X's hand. "I don't even want to know who you're intending to bring back with that!"

"Oh, I'm not reviving anyone. You should know ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem doesn't revive the deceased," Black Omega X replied.

Black Dramon X uses ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem as the item forcefully on its own blasted Sailor Orcus. The gem them covered Orcus in dark light and, much to the heroes' shock, moved her to the BAT's side. As Orcus cried out, the gem infused with on Orcus' forehead, quickly filling her with negative emotions and placing her under the BAT's control.

" _ **ORCUS!**_ " Sedna and Dramon X shouted together.

" _ **SAILOR ORCUS!**_ " The Kuipers cried out in unison.

"Aunt Orcus!" Athena X screamed in horror.

" _ **LET HER GO NOW!**_ " Dramon X snapped as he shot up to save her, but Black Omega X and Black Angemon X blasted him back.

"So sorry, but she's our property now," Black Dramon X chortled evilly, putting a hand over Sailor Orcus' back. "Isn't that right, Sailor Orcus?"

Sailor Orcus raised her head, the color in her eyes dulled out and became devoid of life. Her mind and will were suppressed by inner negative energy, converting her mind into a mindless drone-like state.

 **(End theme)**

"Damn it! They've got Orcus!" Sailor Varuna cursed.

"They'll even take one of us and turn us loose against each other!" Sailor Ixion exclaimed.

"This is low! Even for you, three!" Omega X accused them BAT.

"We'll do anything to kill you all, even reviving an old enemy and turning friends against each other. To restore order, we must bring chaos to destroy you all." Black Omega X declared.

"And this is our justice!" The BAT yelled out together.

 **(Cue** _ **Cell Theme #2: .ionS**_ **– Morganstudios)**

The Black Ascendant Triad then powered up to their Super Ascendant Rosé forms.

With the palm of his hand, Black Omega X then immediately powered up the seven Shadow Dramons as their auras glowed blackish-purple. Syndramon becomes OmegaSyndramon, Novadramon becomes SuperNuovadramon, Eisdramon becomes SuperEisdramon, Naturodramon becomes SuperNaturodramon, Oceandramon becomes SuperOceandramon, Ragedramon becomes SuperRagedramon, and Hazedramon becomes SuperHazedramon.

Black Angemon X then used RaPhoenixmon's mirror to rip out the two souls of Jax & Sonja (DF-811) from Digital Limbo, and incorporated them into Imperfect Virus (DF-811). Imperfect Virus (DF-811)'s horrifying screeches filled the air as he started his transformation. Imperfect Virus (DF-811)'s aura intensified, filling him with the ghastly souls of his victims to spook the heroes. However, it turned out to be a perfect _regression_ instead of perfect _evolution_.

As the aura cleared, Imperfect Virus (DF-811)'s physical structure stayed the same, but his exoskeleton skin was grayish black, the orange sections and his carapace mouth are now gold, his black spots became white, the blue veins are now red, he gained red predatory eyes, has two extra wings similar to a dragonfly, and has long light gray hair reaching up to his stinger tail, which became three stinger tails instead of one. He has become Black Imperfect Virus.

Black Dramon X formed a scythe, which he swiped it mid-air in creating a gateway summon. Coming out of the void are an army of pale blue-skinned men with white hair and red full-bodied armored suits called Mira X clones. Corrupted Appmons also emerged. The gateway then closed.

Upon powering up, Nyarlathotep immediately wore armor shaped like Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord (from _Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Side of Dimensions_ ).

Now, standing before the heroes are their opponents: The Black Ascendant Triad, the empowered Shadow Dramons, Black Imperfect Virus, the controlled Sailor Orcus, and Nyarlathotep. Behind them are the armies of Corrupted Appmons and Mira X clones.

Gatchmon blanched. "Um, talk about stacking the odds."

Haru paled. "There's too many of them."

Dokamon added. "Look at all those Appmon!"

Eri gaped. "They've all been corrupted!"

Omega X faced the BAT. "You've been busy while you were away, but going as far as corrupting these things and now taking control of one of our friends, you've sunk to new lows!"

Angemon X berated the BAT. "I'll make sure to cut you three down to size!"

Dramon X clenched his fist toward the BAT. "Take Orcus away from me and the others, you three are forever on my shit list!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you disrespect us," Black Angemon X took on a battle stance. "By the way, part of the reason I've chosen to exterminate humanity is because of you, Dimitri! Ever since you altered history in dimension DF-616, this altered all circumstances that led up to this conflict. So, this is all your fault."

"You're wrong! All I wanted is to save everyone not to suffer the same fate as my timeline!" Angemon X protested.

"Then what about the long term future? A hopeless, endless struggle between good vs. evil, light vs. dark, and cosmos vs. chaos? There are no winners after all from both sides. And you, are the _ **hopeless loser**_." Black Angemon X flashed a grin, waiting to trigger Angemon X's anger.

 **(End theme)**

And triggered him he certainly did.

 **(Cue DragonBall Z Abridged MUSIC:** _ **Hikari no Willpower - (Fauxchestral Battle Mix)**_ **)**

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " Angemon X roared as he powered up to a new form like never seen before.

All the Ascendants and other heroes are surprised witnessing this.

Angemon X's appearance remained the same, minus his body being jacked up while retaining most of his slender appearance. It was unlike the massive form he used to fight and hit Perfect Virus with. His golden aura is mixed with cyan almost akin to Super Ascendant Blue. Initially, Angemon X's eyes are pupiless as he stomped towards the BAT. Black Imperfect Virus became terrified seeing Angemon X's state.

Metalla X, Mimi, Sailor Sedna, Athena X, and Keke watched Super Angemon X walk up to confront the Black Ascendants first.

"BLACK…!" Super Angemon X snarled between low angry grunts.

"Dad…" Athena X gasped as Sedna held her hand.

Metalla X smirked watching his son taking full authority of this situation.

"BLACK ASCENDANTS! _**WE WILL KILL YOU ALL!**_ " Super Angemon X roared as his pupils turn back to normal with a fierce expression.

"Well done, my son." Metalla X complimented.

"That's the motivation we have here!" BlazeGallantmon stated.

"Then we're going to stop these Black Ascendants for good!" Dramon X glared at the enemies.

"Yeah! We're not the sidekicks here, let's take back the world they took from us, too!" Gatchmon declared.

"I agree, Gatchmon!" Haru smiled at his Appmon.

"Let's do this." Omega X glared at the Black Ascendant Triad.

"Alright, let our fated battle royale commence!" Black Omega X announced.

All of the heroes and villains readied their fighting stances. The Beast Tamers powered up to their Advanced Biomergers. Legendary Warriors invoked their Z-Hybrid forms. D-Reaper and Dorothy & Avengemon merged to become Kaimodosu X AM. Both sides then charged at each other.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **Cell Theme #3: Partials (Semiperfect)**_ **– Morganstudios)**

Sailor Ixion, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Eris, Sailor Quaoar, Sonja, Jax and BW teamed up against the nightmarish bio-artificial: Black Imperfect Virus. Black Imperfect Virus struck them with his three stingers, but they all evaded while Jax, Sonja, and BW fired energy blasts at the bio-artificial.

"Damn, I hate reliving nightmares with this bug!" Jax muttered.

"I won't let you eat me again, freak!" Sonja yelled.

"I cannot suffer this anymore!" Black Imperfect Virus screeched as he resisted the beams. "I must absorb the real bodies of Jax and Sonja to achieve my actual perfect form!"

Black Imperfect Virus hastily flew at the Artificials and BW, but Eris intervened and tossed her lasso, seizing Black Imperfect Virus and swinging him around like a tornado. Eris then struck him with _**Tornado Blitz**_ and tossed him up to the sky. Then, Ixion shot up Black Imperfect Virus with her _**Poison Arrow Barrage**_.

"May you wither away!" Ixion frowned.

In response to the arrow barrage, Black Imperfect Virus shielded himself with his ghostly aura and scoffed.

"Do you think you can at least damage me more, Kuiper Belts?!" Black Imperfect Virus hissed.

"Don't underestimate us, you overgrown cicada!" Varuna hollered, flying up to attack Black Imperfect Virus with her Stormbreaker battle axe.

As Black Imperfect Virus prepared to counter Varuna, Quaoar launched a vine toward the creature. Preparing to grab the vine, Black Imperfect Virus was taken aback as Quaoar summoned her _**Piercing Thorn Storm**_ , a storm of thorns that stabbed into Black Imperfect Virus's hide. The creature created a Ki barrier, knocking away the thorns. This provided enough distraction for Varuna swoop down behind Black Imperfect Virus.

Varuna quickly swung down her battle axe, sending a cutting edge beam at the creature. Unleashing her _**Flash Fury**_ , she produced seemingly a hundred slashes at top speeds. Black Imperfect Virus dodged and produced a Ki barrier, nullifying nearly all of Varuna's deadly strikes.

"C'mon!" Varuna gritted hard, trying to get one hit on Black Imperfect Virus.

"Hahah! I told you, Kuiper Belts! You think you can damage me?!" Black Imperfect Virus taunted them.

"I don't know!" Varuna yelled as she quickly conjured Mjolnir and summoned a thunderbolt from the majestic weapon. "Can we?!" She unleashed and hit Black Imperfect Virus with her _ **Mjolnir Strike**_. She sent the humanoid insect crashing down.

As Varuna prepared to finish the creature with a Storm Breaker and Mjolnir combo, Black Imperfect Virus unleashed a powerful black aura that pushed his opponents away.

Black Imperfect Virus powered up and unleashed a black fist-empowered beam called _**Black Flash Bantyo Punch**_ , a dark variation of BanchoLeomon's attack. The heroes are almost caught by the blast, but BW arrived in time to backhand the beam with quick reflexes. Black Imperfect Virus shot up in front of his opponent and threw a punch, but BW evaded as both went on a flurry of fistcuffs. Black Imperfect Virus cackled as he tried to stab BW with his tails.

"Hahahaha! Without you being fully synthetic, I can easily absorb you!" Black Imperfect Virus taunted.

"Heh, not really." BW retorted.

BW easily grabbed his tails and ripped them apart before blasting away Black Imperfect Virus with his _**Terra Destroyer**_. Black Imperfect Virus then stood and regenerated his tails. Black Imperfect Virus evilly smirked and taunted the heroes.

"That bastard's toying with us," Sonja growed. "I should…"

"Hold on, sis. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," Jax stopped her. "Just like any cornered animal, he's acting on pure desperation. He knows he can't keep up with us unless he absorbs us two. The last thing we want is for the perfect nightmare to be reborn."

Letting her cooler head prevail, Sonja sighed. "Yeah, you're right, bro. I can't let him get to me."

The Artificials watched Black Imperfect Virus fighting off the four Kuipers and BW.

"C'mon, let's give them support and exterminate this overgrown cockroach with our Digital Angel upgrades," Jax said. "I've been meaning to try it since I didn't get to use it on Tai during our duel."

Sonja resolved and turned toward the battle. "Let's do this."

With that, Jax and Sonja flew toward the ensuing battle and set their sights on Black Imperfect Virus.

After punching BW back, Black Imperfect Virus beckoned the Artificial twins.

"Yes, come to me, brother and sister! I know you're not the Artificials from Dimitri's timeline, but I'll still happily absorb you into my being so we can achieve perfection!" Black Imperfect Virus boasted until Jax quickly phased in front of him and blasted him away.

Sonja followed up with a roundhouse kick to the creature's face.

As Black Imperfect Virus quickly sprang up and recovered, Jax popped his knuckles and shuffled his feet. Sonja landed beside her twin brother.

"Blah, blah. Where have I heard that spiel before?" Jax scoffed.

Black Imperfect Virus turned and scurried away. Taking no chances of letting him escape, Jax and Sonja quickly flew after the abomination creature. BW and the four Kuipers followed the twins as they relocated into another area.

xxxxx

Upon finding Nyara, Yugi, Seto, Tea, and Joey took out random cards and invoked their Spirit Fusion powers. Yugi became Dark Magician. Seto turned into Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Tea became Dark Magician Girl. Joey became Flame Swordsman.

"Well well, the four famed Duelists band together to stop me?" Nyarla chortled.

"Be careful, Nyarlathotep is a dangerous foe." Yugi warned his friends.

"So let's evaporate his Lovecraftian wannabe ass." Seto glared at the enemy.

"Not if you get evaporated first!" Nyarla taunted as he summoned glowing cubes surrounding him.

The cubes launched at the Duelists. Yugi and Tea fired their dark magic to destroy some of them, while Seto unleashed _**Burst Stream of Destruction**_ to destroy more. Joey slashed at some only for one of them to explode. Joey gets knocked away by the explosive blast and crashed to the ground.

"Joey!" Tea cried out.

"Oooohhh. That mutt should've known they explode upon physical contact." Nyarla stated.

Joey quickly got up and shot a peeved look. "Hey, who are you calling me a mutt?! That's something jerkass Kaiba used to like to call me!" Joey shouted at Nyarla.

"That is so long ago, dumbass." Seto groaned, reminding of his old self. _Heheh, not that I didn't used to enjoy it._

"How about I spice it up a notch?" Nyarla declared.

The eldritch figure's cubes fired lasers and tendrils at the Duelists. Tea conjured a reflecting shield to block some. Joey slashed some of the tendrils and barrel rolled from another tendril. Joey was saved by one of Seto's light blasts, which destroyed more cubes. Yugi unleashed _**Mirror Force**_ to deflect the lasers back at Nyarla. Nyarla took some damage from his own blasts. Nyarla simply shrugged off.

"HAHA! We're still getting started!" Nyarla said as he summoned more cubes and tossed them at the Duelists.

"Move!" Yugi barked as he and the other three dodged Nyarla's cubes.

Yugi, Tea, and Joey quickly mounted Seto's back. Seto flew into the air and evaded the cubes as they continued firing beams at the dragon. Seto fired back and destroyed the cubes with a bluish fiery wave.

Irked, Nyarla flew up and punched Seto square in the face. One punch was enough to send Seto crashing to the ground. Yugi, Joey, and Tea fell off and landed in a heap. Nyarla quickly flew down and walked up to his enemies.

"Nice try, Duelists, but I'm not stopping until I grow bored playing with you," Nyarla taunted the four Duelists.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue ILLIDIANCE -** _ **Neon Rebels**_ **)**

Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, Donarmon, Kyoko, Masaru & ShineGreymon, Ikuto & Ravemon, Inumuramon, and Rei & Hackmon engaged SuperRagedramon and Corrupted Appmons.

Donarmon and Rei & Hackmon took on the Corrupted Appmons. The rest handled the Shadow Dramon.

SuperRagedramon expelled lightning strikes at HerculesKabuterimon, Kyoko, Masaru & ShineGreymon, Ravemon, and Inumuramon. The heroes dodged the lightning blasts.

"You're up, HerculesKabuterimon!" Izzy ordered.

HerculesKabuterimon struck SuperRagedramon with _**Giga Scissor Claw**_. This did nothing more than irk the Shadow Dramon.

"Good idea not to use Mega Electro Shocker. Don't want to take chances and reenergize him." Izzy researched his opponent.

Kyoko flew up towards the Shadow Dramon and taunted him. "Hey, you pink pudgy freak!"

"Who are you calling me pudgy?!" SuperRagedramon shouted at the magical girl.

"Take this!" Kyoko shouted as she struck the Shadow Dramon with her spear.

SuperRagedramon fired a lightning strike at the magical girl, but Kyoko easily evaded. ShineGreymon used his _ **GeoGrey Sword**_ on SuperRagedramon. Ravemon used his _**Celestial Blade**_ against the Shadow Dramon. Inumuramon hit the Shadow Dramon with a few slashes.

"Oh man, I'm tumbling-!" SuperRagedramon stumbled before he getting right back up, only to get punched by Masaru.

"And stay down!" Masaru shouted.

SuperRagedramon collapsed to the ground, but the Shadow Dramon got up and unleashed electrical surges all over the vicinity, forcing the heroes to evade and most took to the air to avoid getting electrocuted.

"I'm going to fry you all like roast chicken!" SuperRagedramon bellowed angrily.

Kyoko sneered. "The only chicken I see is you!"

Izzy called out. "Avoid his massive electrical surge attacks and wait until he powers down before attacking!"

"You heard him, guys! Let's take him down!" Masaru declared.

As SupeRagedramon ceased shooting electrically charged blasts, the group headed off and attacked the Shadow Dramon.

xxxxx

Cody & Vikemon, Yetimon, Meryl & Mastemon, Marty & Larry Stonebagel, and Astra & Musimon fought off SuperHazedramon and Corrupted Appmons.

Yetimon, Meryl & Mastemon, and Astra & Musimon handled the Corrupted Appmons. The rest fought and distracted the Shadow Dramon.

"Hahahahah! My poison will kill you weaklings!" SuperHazedramon laughed, spewing poisonous gas and energy mucuses at his opponents.

Vikemon dispelled the attacks with his hammer. Marty erected his power nullification field, protecting him from the Shadow Dramon's poison. Larry infused psionic energy into some Duel Monster cards and tossed them at SuperHazedramon, which only annoyed the beast more than anything. SuperHazedramon tried to slashed at the Stonebagel cousins with his claws, but Vikemon intercepted the beast with his Mjolnir and blasted him with _**Arctic Blizzard**_. The ice barrage collided and pushed into SuperHazedramon a nearby building.

SuperHazedramon gets up and shook the debris off his back. "Hey, what is that?! Now I'm seriously gonna pull out my secret weapon!"

Utilizing the dark energy boost he received, SuperHazedramon controlled the Corrupted Appmon to conjure a boombox and played an infamous rap music in distracting his opponents. The Corrupted Appmon put on shades and backwards caps, bobbing their heads forward and back.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball GT -** _ **Step Into the Grand Tour**_ **)**

"Ah yeah! Witness the ultimate battle! (Step into the Grand Tour!) Between the greatest of warriors (Take a Grand Tour, Grand Tour)! In all the worlds. Take a Grand Tour, Grand Tour (Time is running out!) GT! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The heroes covered their ears in response.

"If there's anything I hate more is crappy nu-metal rap!" Marty shouted.

"And out of date nu-metal rap at that! Ugh this is torture to the ears!" Larry cried out.

"Augh! My ears can't take it!" Yetimon bellowed like mad.

"This is not cool, dude!" Astra chastised the enemies. "This old song has a lot of dislikes on App Tube!"

"Totally, make it stop!" Musimon yelled.

SuperHazedramon said, "We're playing down and dirty, suckas!"

However, Vikemon resisted long enough and used _**Viking Flare**_ to neutralize the Corrupted Appmons and disabled them.

 **(End theme)**

"Great job, Vikemon." Cody complimented.

"Kiss your short-lived rap career goodbye!" Astra gave a thumbs down.

"Aww crap." SuperHazedramon sweatdropped. He roared and quickly expelled purple poisonous gas from his mouth, attempting to shroud the whole vicinity in the smoke and kill the heroes with. "That's it! No one gets away with making a fool of me!"

"Get back, everyone!" Cody ordered the others back.

Vikemon conjured an ice barrier, which did its best to keep back the poisonous gas. Yetimon helped reinforce Vikemon's ice barrier with layers of ice.

"Thanks, Warrior of Ice," Vikemon acknowledged his ice elemental equal.

"Let's keep this ice wall up as much as we can to keep the poison from reaching us!" Yetimon exclaimed.

"Nice, thanks a lot, Tomoki!" Cody called out to the Warrior of Ice.

SuperHazedramon snarled angrily. "That wall won't keep you from my poison for long! It'll melt your ice and melt all of you alive!" He laughed evilly as his watched his pollution wave starting to melt through their ice wall.

As some poisons started to seep through, Marty conjured his power nullification aura, which nullified the pollution mist.

"I suggest you keep your distance unless you want to get caught in my field and get your powers suppressed, too!" Marty suggested them.

"Better do as he says!" Larry shooed Astra and Musimon back.

SuperHazedramon noticed his poisons weren't affecting Marty. "Huh? Hey, no far! How are you doing this?!"

"Hey, eyes on us! We're your opponents now!" Vikemon bellowed as he and Yetimon further reinforced their ice wall.

xxxxx

 **(ILLIDIANCE -** _ **Neon Rebels**_ **resumes)**

Joe & Plesiomon, Ventimon, Renrukimon, Thomas & MirageGaogamon, Yoshi & Rosemon, and Eri & Dokamon engaged SuperOceandramon and Corrupted Appmons.

Ventimon and Eri & Dokamon handled the Corrupted Appmons. The others took on the Shadow Dramon.

"Let her have it, Plesiomon!" Joe called out.

"Big water miracle, coming up!" Plesiomon expelled his _**Hydro Impact Crusher**_ , a powerful burst of water.

SuperOceandramon countered with her water burst as both attacks collided. Following this distraction, Ventimon unleashed a gust of wind that hit SuperOceandramon's face. The Shadow Dramon growled and fired eye beams at the Legendary Warrior, but Ventimon easily evaded.

Rosemon unleashed a leaf storm and damaged SuperOceandramon. MirageGaogamon used _**Gale Claw**_ to knock the Shadow Dramon off balance. Renrukimon unleashed a storm strike and struck the Shadow Dramon with it.

"Is it over?" Yoshi pondered.

Suddenly, SuperOceandramon quickly got up fuming mad.

"Nope, not yet." Renrukimon answered.

SuperOceandramon bellowed as she unleashed a tidal wave, "THIS TIME, NO MORE GAMES!" Unleashing a devastating tidal wave that swept through the area, the Shadow Dramon intended to drown her opponents.

The DATS team managed to get away from the tidal's destructive path. When Eri and Dokamon were about to get caught in the wave, Ventimon flew down to catch them. Plesiomon used the water's waves to his advantage and swam Joe away to safety.

"Guess what? We're still here to play your games!" Renrukimon declared as she flew at SuperOceandramon.

In response to the Advanced Biomerger's advance, SuperOceandramon unleashed and blasted Renrukimon back with her _**Mighty Hurricane Fury**_. Try as she might to summon her own wind, the Shadow Dramon quickly overcame Renrukimon and sent a skin-piercing wind blast that pounded on her. Ventimon, MirageGaogamon, and Rosemon tried to come to their ally's aid, but SuperOceandramon summoned her _**Whirlwind Spin**_ , unleashing a tornado that sucked up the three warriors and put them through a turbulent experience before being shot back into the waters.

"No, MirageGaogamon!" Thomas called out to his Digimon.

"Rosemon!" Yoshi shouted to hers as well.

"Ugh, we've got our work cut out for us, Joe!" Plesiomon snarled.

"You might be right," Joe gulped, but kept his resolve up.

xxxxx

Yolei & Valkyrimon, Mami, Taiki & OmegaShoutmon, Akari & Dorulumon, Zenjirou & Ballistamon, Kiriha & ZekeGreymon, Nene & Mervamon, Yuu & Armamon, Tagiru & Arresterdramon, Terryamon, and Haru & Gatchmon united against SuperNaturodramon and Corrupted Appmons.

Team Xros Hearts (except OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon) and Haru & Gatchmon handled the Corrupted Appmons. The rest took on the Shadow Dramon.

"Feel the wrath of the earth!" SuperNaturodramon laughed as he delivered an earthquake to his foes.

The heroes evaded and took to the air, avoiding the earthquake altogether. OmegaShoutmon launched his _**Flame Cannon**_ and ZekeGreymon fired _**Zeke Flame**_ at the Shadow Dramon. SuperNaturodramon blocked the blazing attacks with his hands.

Valkyrimon and Mami attacked SuperNaturodramon together. Mami fired magical bullets at the mole Dramon's hide, which took little damage from her shots. Valkyrimon tossed _**Aurvandil's Arrow**_ toward the Shadow Dramon. SuperNaturodramon extended his claws and chopped the arrow in two.

"Darn it, he cut my attack in half!" Valkyrimon cried out in disbelief.

"And his defense is tough to breach!" Mami assessed the creature's durability.

SuperNaturodramon spat out laughing, "That the best ya got?! I'm disappoint-!"

Terryamon quickly flew at SuperNaturodramon, hitting him in the face with a megaton punch. Terryamon reappeared in front of the Shadow Dramon and punched him in the gut, causing him to double over and cough in pain. This allowed OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon to fire their attacks. Their efforts weren't ineffective as they managed to knock SuperNaturodramon to the ground. The Shadow Dramon got up with an angry look on his face.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Dragon!" SuperNaturodramon roared, charging at and wrestling with Terryamon. With a tail whip, he smacked Terryamon back. He then shoved his claws into the ground and unleashed a concentrated beam from under the earth. His _**Aftershock**_ blasted Terryamon back.

"Take him down, OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki called out.

"Show him no mercy, ZekeGreymon!" Kiriha declared.

OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon flew toward SuperNaturodramon, who was more than ready to take them on. The Shadow Dramon quickly phased out of their way and reappeared behind them. He quickly grabbed both Digimon and smashed their heads together.

"Incoming!" Tagiru shouted from above. "Let's show him what we're made of, Arresterdramon!"

As Arresterdramon swung his Tail Anchor to chop up SuperNaturodramon, the Shadow Dramon dodged Arresterdramon's _**Flog Shot**_. SuperNaturodramon then blasted Arresterdramon with _**Shockwave**_.

"Shoutmon, Taiki!" Akari cried out.

"Greymon, Kiriha!" Nene shouted.

"Shoutmon, Greymon, Tagiru, Gumdramon!" Yuu yelled out.

As the other members of Team Xros Heart headed over to save their friends, SuperNaturodramon stood in their way.

"Going somewhere?" The Shadow Dramon taunted as he put his hand out over the fallen OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, and Arresterdramon. "Get any closer and they're dead!"

Terryamon quickly stood and headed over to stop SuperNaturodramon. The Shadow Dramon stopped him with an energy beam. Terryamon stumbled back, but still managed to stand.

"A glutton for punishment, ain't ya? That's fine! I'll just have more fun dragging this out and torturing you all!" SuperNaturodramon callously boasted.

Terryamon stood ready to fight. "And we'll just keep coming!" He looked over as Valkyrimon flew over beside him.

"Yeah, let's show him we're able to go the distance!" Yolei declared.

Valkyrimon intently gazed at the Shadow Dramon. "May your arrogance be your own undoing, evil dragon."

xxxxx

KaiserGreymon, David, Tike, Kara, Sam, Anguirusmon, Varanmon, Rodanmon, KingCaesarmon, Brunhilde, and MetalSeadramon teamed up against SuperNuovadramon.

KaiserGreymon used _**Dragonfire Crossbow**_ at the Shadow Dramon, but SuperNuovadramon fired dual fiery beams to repel the Legendary Warrior's attack.

"Fire vs. Fire, huh? Not bad." SuperNuovadramon remarked. He quickly shot up and collided with KaiserGreymon. He punched KaiserGreymon's sword out of his hand and expelled a fiery mouth sphere. After hitting KaiserGreymon with his _**Nova Star**_ , he turned his sights on Sam and Kara.

"Want some of us?!" Kara cried out as she unloaded a barrage of punches on SuperNuovadramon.

While dodging Kara's attacks, Sam went for a sneak attack. SuperNuovadramon increased the temperature of his skin, causing both Kara and Sam to burn their hands. SuperNuovadramon quickly kicked Sam away and went to grab Kara, but a beam struck his back. SuperNuovadramon briefly glanced over his back to see Varanmon and KingCaesarmon.

SuperNuovadramon casually put Kara down willingly and beckoned the two Kaijuu to fight him. Taking up his challenge, they took on the Shadow Dramon. However, SuperNuovadramon quickly made short work of the two Kaijuu Digimon.

While tending to KingCaesamon, Kara muttered. "...wait, he had no problems kicking Sam away, but he didn't even try or want to hurt me. Well, except burning my hand, but that was out of self defense, right?"

The Shadow Dramon was then interrupted by Tike and David brashly delivering physical assaults, but SuperNuovadramon easily swatted them. Their Kaijuu Digimon, Rodanmon and Anguirusmon, fired their energy beams, but SuperNuovadramon conjured a fiery sphere shield that protected him and reflected the beams back to the Digimon.

"David! Let's fuse!" Tike called out.

"Right!"

Tike and David tried to perform their Meta-Fusion dance, but SuperNuovamon smartly smacked Tike away and interrupted their fusion.

"Whoa, hey! We weren't done!" David berated him.

"There is no fair in battle, little one," SuperNuovadramon corrected him.

Just then, Tike flew up and fired a _**Tsunami Wave**_ at SuperNuovadramon point blank. This was enough to push him away and straight into Valkyrie Brunhilde, who swooped down and kicked him in the back. However, this sneak attack barely fazed SuperNuovadramon. The Shadow Dramon pivoted and faced Brunhilde.

"Hey, you two go and finish your fusion!" Brunhilde declared as she conjured a sword and slashed at SuperNuovadramon.

"I don't prefer to fight women," SuperNuovadramon warned as he easily dodged her strikes without laying a hand on her.

"I don't care! You die or I die, one of us is going down!" Brunhilde rebuked against the Shadow Dramon's chivalry. _That's right! This guy's just like that one Shadow Dragon! He won't fight me unless I force him to!_ "C'mon, give me your worst!"

Brunhilde went for multiple sword strikes, which the Shadow Dramon dodged with pathetic ease. He quickly gut punched Brunhilde and knocked her away. Recovering from the monster's attack, Brunhilde rebounded and unleashed a bluish flame attack called _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_.

Seeing a blue fiery pillar heading his way, SuperNuovadramon conjured a lens-like barrier that absorbed the impact of Brunhilde's blast.

"C'mon!" Brunhilde gritted her teeth, exerting more force into her blue flamed attack.

"Not good enough!" Bellowed SuperNuovadramon, who then absorbed enough of Brunhilde's own flames and turned her own attack against her. He converted her blue flames into his _**Nova Death Ray**_.

"Oh shit!" Brunhilde cursed as she flew out of SuperNuovadramon's attack.

" _ **Fusion-Ha!**_ " Tike and David completed their Meta-Fusion and emerged as Daike. "Tada! Daike the superstar is here!" He wasted no time and transformed into Super Ascendant 2. He quickly shot up to SuperNuovadramon and pointed to him. "Hey, I saw what you did to Kara. Thanks for not seriously hurting her. Maybe you're not such a bad guy?"

Scowling, SuperNuovadramon replied. "I don't particularly like fighting women and children, but I will defend myself if I must."

"I get it, but we still have to beat you. Sorry."

SuperNuovadramon formed a fireball and caused it to explode, which released a barrage of fiery blasts at the Meta-Fused child warrior. Daike fired back with his _**Super Ghost Suicide Attack**_. Between a clash of exploding fire and ghosts, the two were caught in a stalemate.

This distraction gave Brunhilde time to recover. She saw MetalSeadramon fly over to her.

"That jerk's fire is going to be a problem."

"Then, let's merge together, Kotori."

"Let's do this, partner." Brunhilde placed her hand over MetalSeadramon's head as they merged together to become Mizuchi Mode. She then leveled up to Dai-Valkyrie mode to further augment her strength. "Hey, you want another go at me?! How about I show you when I combine fire and ice?!"

After kneeing Daike, SuperNuovadramon knocked the Super Ascendant out of Daike and pushed him away. He set his sights on Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode. She quickly flew at the Shadow Dramon and slashed at him with MetalSeadramon's horn blade. Narrowly dodging Brunhilde MM's attack, SuperNuovadramon shifted over to the side.

SuperNuovadramon faced the Valkyrie and appeared impressed. "Not bad. I am honored. Well compared to my brother, Eisdramon, that is. Let's see how you fare against the heat now."

"So, you're willing to grow a pair and fight me?" Brunhilde MM pointed her horn blade at SuperNuovadramon.

Brunhilde MM and SuperNuovadramon charged at each other. As Brunhilde MM went for a sword slash, the Shadow Dramon disarmed the Valkyrie and threw a right hand. Both warriors delivered a round of fistcuffs and kicks. SuperNuovadramon launched a fiery beam at the Valkyrie, but Brunhilde MM unleashed her blue flames to repel and actually hit SuperNuovadramon. The Valkyrie then fired an ice wave to freeze the Shadow Dramon's wings.

Taking up her horn blade, Brunhilde MM quickly slashed at her opponent. Daike, Sam and Kara backed her up, lobbing ki blasts at SuperNuovadramon. Having recovered, KaiserGreymon swung at and narrowly missed SuperNuovadramon. The Shadow Dramon then turned as the Kaijuu Digimon advanced toward him.

"Impressive. Now I am finding my answer of fighting honorable opponents." SuperNuovadramon muttered and readied a battle stance.

The heroes rushed SuperNuovadramon for the next round.

xxxxx

MagnaGarurumon, YamiLeomon, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, Sheila, and Skuld teamed up against SuperEisdramon.

The humanoid ice dragon attempted to freeze them with ice beams.

MagnaGarurumon and YamiLeomon flew through SuperEisdramon's ice beams and slammed into him. Both drove SuperEisdramon through a window with their combined light/darkness beam and sent him sailing out the other side. The others managed to dodge the ice beams.

"Not that I ever get cold, I just don't want to be turned to ice." Sheila muttered to herself.

"Can't say I blame you." Pikkan added.

"Yes, same here even though I have fur." BanchoLeomon said as he honed Ki energy in his fists.

Suddenly, SuperEisdramon shot out of the rubble he was buried under. He conjured ice blades from his fingers and tossed them at the Warriors of Light and Darkness. MagnaGarurumon countered with _**Magna Missiles**_ , but SuperEisdramon formed an ice sword and quickly slashed the Warrior of Light.

"Kouji!" YamiLeomon called and flew to him, but SuperEisdramon abruptly cut him off and fired an _**Ice Ray**_ to freeze the Warrior of Darkness.

"No, Kouichi…!" MagnaGarurumon snarled as he rocketed upward to attack SuperEisdramon.

The Shadow Dramon swerved out of MagnaGarurumon's reach and kicked his back. He then followed up an icicle barrage from his wings and sent him crashing to the ground.

As the frozen YamiLeomon fell, Valkyrie Skuld swooped in and caught him. She then used her scythe to break the ice and free the Warrior of Darkness.

"Thank you, Skuld…" YamiLeomon muttered while recovering.

Gritting her teeth, Skuld set her sights on SuperEisdramon. As she invoked her Dai-Valkyrie form, she flew up and slashed at him with her scythe. Once she conjured her hellish green flames, she imbued them with her scythe. Looking for a burning slash attack, the Underworld Valkyrie aimed to split him in two, but SuperEisdramon quickly dodged her attacks.

Skuld and SuperEisdramon simultaneously lobbed hell flames and ice beams. The fire and ice coalesced with each other, cancelling one another out. SuperEisdramon materialized out of the Dai-Valkyrie's sights, but Skuld used her chains to ensnare and tossed him to the ground.

SuperEisdramon got up, but was met with BanchoLeomon's _**Flash Bantyo Punch**_ , which broke and blasted away the Shadow Dramon's right arm. SuperEisdramon cringed in pain and floated away to regenerate his arm.

"Lucky for me, the Black Ascendants have empowered us Shadow Dramons with new abilities, including granting me regeneration." SuperEisdramon pointed out, flexing his regenerated arm.

"Gee, I'm not surprised." BanchoLeomon grunted.

"Heads up! And dodge!" Pikkan added.

SuperEisdramon flapped his wings, sending a barrage of sharp icicles. Pikkan responded with his _**Thunder Flash Attack**_. His attack melts away the icicles. Sheila tried to catch and ensnare the Shadow Dramon with her paralysis threads, but SuperEisdramon unleashed an ice aura that turned the threads into ice.

"Keep your guards up, everyone!" YamiLeomon warned them.

Ogremon said to BanchoLeomon in his mind, _"Having fun, fur ball?"_

BanchoLeomon respond to Ogremon, _"A lot of fun and it'll be better when you stop mocking me."_

As the group landed, SuperEisdramon descended to meet them. Skuld readied her scythe. A sudden burst of green flames engulfed Skuld. Feeling reenergized, Skuld set his sights on the Shadow Dramon, who seemed disturbed by Skuld's power.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue ILLIDIANCE -** _ **Breaking The Habit**_ **[Linkin Park Cover])**

Now, the main event. The remaining heroes personally confronted the Black Ascendant Triad.

Omega X, Metalla X, Sailor Moon, Sora & Phoenixmon, and Mimi & Rosemon faced Black Omega X.

Guilkatomon, Madoka and Kaimodosu X AM faced off with OmegaSyndramon.

Sailor Moon rebuked against Black Omega X. "This is unforgivable! You use a different Tai's old body and now use it for your own means, Zamasmon?! Shouldn't you use your divine power to heal and help mortals? Not every mortal is wicked and ignorant like you believe they are! If you'd just give them a chance to change for the better!"

Black Omega X grunted. "Spare me your hearty lectures, Moon Princess. You out of anyone have given humanity too many chances to repent. Nothing has changed. The longer humanity take hold of their backwater world, the more their planet deteriorates. And I'm not waiting for the next mass extinction. Humanity must pay for their repercussions. Humanity must fall for their planet to progress. No, the universe must progress without humanity involved!"

Sailor Moon bit her lip. "No, you're wrong."

Then, Metalla X roared as he shot up and attacked Black Omega X first. Black Omega X quickly traded and parried Metalla X's punches. Omega X, Phoenixmon, Rosemon, and Sailor Moon lent support against the Black Ascendant.

Sora and Mimi stood together on a rooftop.

"C'mon, Tai and Phoenixmon! Stay on him!" Sora cheered them on.

"Sora, remember what we need to do when our Digimon are in trouble," Mimi reminded her.

"Yeah, I'm nowhere up to par with Tai and the others, but I can at least provide as support," Sora said, channelling fiery Ki in her hands. "I'll jump once Phoenixmon needs me most."

 _ **Boom!**_

Just then, a thunderous force blasted the ground hard, startling Sora and Mimi. They saw OmegaSyndramon flying into the air and crossing both arms his chest as if he was ready to launch an attack. Mimi hid behind Sora, who willingly guarded her friend.

OmegaSyndramon unleashed _**Dragon Thunder**_ , sending Guilkatomon, Madoka, and Kaimodosu X AM scurrying around and avoiding his thunder blasts.

"C'mon, this is too easy!" OmegaSyndramon laughed and taunted his adversaries.

"We'll show you how easy we are! Ready, Dorothy?!" Guilkatomon turned to her.

Kaimodosu X AM answered him, "Yeah, let's do it!"

Guilkatomon and Kaimodosu X AM attacked OmegaSyndramon head-on with a series of punches. OmegaSyndramon managed to dodge and parry their blows. Both heroes landed a double punch into the Shadow Dramon's gut. Guilkatomon clubbed OmegaSyndramon from behind. Kaimodosu X AM jetted over to OmegaSyndramon and kicked him in the side of the head. Madoka distance fired her holy arrows and hit the Shadow Dramon with them.

"Whatcha think of that one, big guy?!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

OmegaSyndramon cackled and pumped dark energy into himself. "Yes, I was assessing how strong you peons are. As strong as you all are, my restraints are coming off!"

Intense lightning blasted OmegaSyndramon and powered him like a lightning rod. A surge of renewed power resonated within the Shadow Dramon and charged up his negative power.

OmegaSyndramon then bellowed, "The Black Ascendants has given me the power to wipe you all out. I shall be your executioner!"

OmegaSyndramon's body grew ten times in size. The three heroes spread out and attacked, but OmegaSyndramon simply raised his hand. An immense power erupted and sent them flying back.

Kaimodosu X AM became pale with shock, "The power he's now exuding is stronger than my own!"

"I have infinite negative energy to keep me going for as long as I'm still here." OmegaSyndramon boasted.

"You're wrong, evil dragon." Madoka muttered.

"You've already shown to have limits before." Kaimodosu X AM contested.

Guilkatomon addressed OmegaSyndramon, "You've got infinite power, but we fought bad guys like that before. You're not different from those arrogant creeps!"

"Just for your chatty mouth, you'll be the first to go!" OmegaSyndramon growled.

As OmegaSyndramon prepared to incinerate Guilkatomon, the Tamer and Kaimodosu X AM launched a combined _**Tsunami Wave/Hazard Wave**_ combo that knocked OmegaSyndramon into the air. OmegaSyndramon absorbed both attacks through the dark Digicores on his chest.

"No way, he absorbed our attacks!" Guilkatomon said aghast.

"Don't give up! We can beat him!" Madoka cheered them.

Nevertheless, Guilkatomon and Kaimodosu X AM both tackled OmegaSyndramon away, while Madoka continued to fire her arrows at the Shadow Dramon.

Meanwhile, Metalla X threw a punch at Black Omega X. Black Omega X turned around catching Metalla X's fist. Metalla X chortled and shot a beam straight into the Black Ascendant's gut. This blast sent Black Omega X crashing through a building. Black Omega X shot out of the rubble, leading to Omega X attacking him. Black Omega X dodged Omega X's punches. Then, Omega X flew toward Black Omega X. Black Omega X prepared to blast him, but Omega X vanished with _**Instant Movement**_. Omega X teleported behind him.

"What?!"

"You're mine!" Omega X goes for a spinning kick, but Black Omega X grinned evilly and faked him out with an _**Instant Movement**_ of his own. "Crap!"

Black Omega X reappeared in front Omega X and blasted him in the gut. Omega X gets blasted and hit the ground hard.

Phoenixmon and Rosemon flew above Black Omega X, preparing coordinated attacks. Phoenixmon launched _**Crimson Flare**_ and Rosemon unleashed _**Thorn Whipping**_. Black Omega X stopped Phoenixmon's flamed blast with a _**Black Tsunami Wave**_. He then produced a rose hand blade, which he used to cut through Rosemon's thorn whip. The Black Ascendant retaliated forging dual black spheres in his hands.

"Worms," Black Omega X scoffed, throwing his _**Dual Black Terra Destroyers**_ , knocking both Phoenixmon and Rosemon away.

"Phoenixmon!" Sora cried out as she jumped off and landed on Phoenixmon's back.

Rosemon crashed on the roof where Mimi was. The Bearer of Sincerity hurried over to her Digimon.

"Know your place in the pecking order, Chosen maggots!" Black Omega X fiendishly smiled over Sora and Mimi's plight. As he prepared to blast them with a _**Black Terra Beam**_ , Metalla X intercepted him.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" Metalla X boasted, defending Sora, Mimi, and the Digimon.

"Yamato, be careful!" Mimi cried out.

"You might've found ways to tap into an Ascendant's power through grave robbing and body stealing in a different dimension, but you'll never know how to fully utilize our potential without experiencing the pains we've had to endure!" Metalla X bellowed angrily.

Black Omega X sighed. "Do you love hearing yourself yammer on?"

"Kettle calling the pot black!" Metalla X snapped.

Black Omega X cringed, "Kettle calling the pot black? I hate that cliche!" He shot up and went for a punch, but Metalla X swerved around and prepared to blast him with a _**Big Bang Attack**_.

"I could care less if you've taken that other Tai's old body, but you crossed me knowing you took the alternate version of my son's old body! Now take this!" Metalla X snapped, preparing to blast Black Omega X.

 _ **Shick.**_

"I have finally made Taichi's Ascendant power my own."

Black Omega X ran a hand blade through Metalla X's torso, stopping the Super Ascendant Blue dead in his tracks.

"H-How are you much more powerful than me?!"

Black Omega X smirked. "Because Yamakins, a rose by any other name is still… _Taichi_."

Metalla X coughed blood. Black Omega X yanked his hand blade out and clobbered Metalla X before sending him crashing to the ground.

Omega X phased in and caught Metalla X.

"I've got you, Yamato!" Omega X cried out. "Not looking well, huh, buddy?"

"Fuck you…" Metalla X sarcastically groaned and spat blood. "If there was anyone I hate more than you, it's a pretentious douchebag wearing your face."

"Is he ok, Tai?!" Mimi asked him with worry.

"He'll be fine once Madoka treats him," Omega X whistled and beckoned Madoka, who withdrew from the fight against Syndramon to heal Metalla X.

After transforming into Dai-Valkyrie mode, Sailor Moon flew around Black Omega X while striking him with hitting him with fast sword strikes. Black Omega X did his best to guard against her attacks. The Black Ascendant quickly summoned forth _**Black Gaia Breaker**_ , which he used to parry Moon's sword. Moon pivoted her blade and pulled back.

"You have a chance to stop this, Zamasmon!" Moon pleaded. "I don't want to have to destroy you if you won't change your ways."

Black Omega X snorted at her mortal response. "How dare you defy a god."

Omega X and Dai-Valkyrie Moon flew around Black Omega X.

"Learn when to quit already," Black Omega X scowled out of irritation while keeping up to pace with Omega X and Moon.

xxxxx

Super Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Athena X, and Houou Mars confronted Black Angemon X.

Roaring with fury, Super Angemon X flew over and punched Black Angemon X.

"Get him, dad!" Athena X cheered him.

Sailor Sedna quickly went into Dai-Valkyrie mode. Sedna flew over Black Angemon X and struck him with her Ice Trident. Black Angemon X grabbed Sedna's trident, only for ice to flow out and freeze his hand. Black Angemon X jerked his hand away and melted the ice with his rosé Ki. Black Angemon X unleashed _**Black Finish Buster**_ , which Super Angemon X stopped with his own _**Finish Buster**_.

"You and your two accomplices aren't getting away with this!" Super Angemon X roared like a beast.

"Hate to break it to you, but we already have!" Black Angemon X taunted him.

Sedna hefted her Ice Trident and summoned Knut the Polar Bear. Knut formed an ice shell over himself and slammed through Black Angemon X's blast.

"Foolish beast! What do you hope to accomplish with this?!" Black Angemon X berated Knut.

"Enough for this!" Knut vanished as Sedna flew up and fired a rain of icicles on Black Angemon X.

Black Angemon X dodged Sedna's _**Frozen Barrage**_ , although he does catch an icicle through his shoulder. Snarling, Black Angemon X shot up and reached to grab her neck. Super Angemon X phased right in front of Black Angemon X and clobbered him hard.

"Thanks, Dimitri!" Sedna said.

"Touch her again and you're a dead man," Super Angemon X threatened the Black Ascendant.

As Black Angemon X attempted to recover, Athena X blasted him from behind. Black Angemon X spun around as murderous intentions filled his mind.

"Come here, child of mine," Black Angemon X chuckled.

"I was just a distraction," Athena X phased away.

As Black Angemon X readied another attack, a giant pillar of flames erupted behind him. He turned around and saw Houou Mars behind the Houou's cosmic flames. Black Angemon X stared in awe at the cosmic being inhabiting the Senshi.

"So, this is the fabled Houou I've been warned about!" Black Angemon X scowled. "You think your divine power can match my own…?!"

 _ **Pow!**_

With a wave, Houou Mars smacked Black Angemon X away with her phoenix aura's wing. The force behind the Houou's attack sent him crashing through a building.

Houou Mars sighed, "Oh spare me. The Houou doesn't want to hear it."

Black Angemon X flew out of the rubble and intently glared down the Houou vessel.

"Another mortal who's found a way to wield a god's divine power? This is unacceptable!" Black Angemon X snapped, unable to find any other words to describe his disgust with another 'mere mortal' wearing a divine aura.

"She chose me. I didn't pick her," Houou Mars said, raising a hand and firing a cosmic flamed blast at Black Angemon X.

The Black Ascendant glided up, avoiding Houou Mars' blast. He amassed a beam and launched his _**Black Final Blaze**_ toward Houou Mars. Houou Mars flew up and used her Houou cloak to absorb Black Angemon X's attack.

"T-This isn't possible!" Black Angemon X snarled, struggling to match the Houou's strength. "Can this vessel possibly be that formidable than Taichi and his cohorts?!"

"And this one's for glaring at my daughter!" Super Angemon X phased right above Black Angemon X.

Super Angemon X kicked Black Angemon X away. Black Angemon X crashed into a wall and coughed out blood.

"T-This isn't over," Black Angemon X growled, spitting blood.

"Thanks for keeping him busy, Mars," Super Angemon X said.

"Anytime," Houou Mars nodded as she conjured another aura wing.

xxxxx

Dramon X and Kirito & Asuna (Corner) faced Black Dramon X and Sailor Orcus. Dramon X evened the odds by summoning CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, his Duel Monster Number 39 Utopia, and his own OmegaShoutmon. Black Dramon X and Orcus are backed up by armies of Mira X clones. As Kirito & Asuna (Corner) and Dramon X's partners fought and slashed down the Mira X clones, Dramon X alone faced Black Dramon X and Orcus.

"It's just you and us now, Kensuke." Black Dramon X chortled.

"No, it's just me and you! Orcus has nothing to do with this!" Dramon X angrily retorted.

"Then, you have to save her first!" Black Dramon X launched himself head first into his opponent.

Dramon X blocked the coming attack from his dark counterpart. Then, Orcus rushed behind and is about to slash Dramon X with her sais. Dramon X easily sensed it and teleported out of the way, evading and reappearing in front of the two.

"Christina! Try to fight it!" Dramon X pleaded.

"Oh, your little orca can't even hear you now." Black Dramon X responded. "Now Sailor Orcus, attack!"

The brainwashed Orcus lobbed two black hole spheres at Dramon X. However, Dramon X used his _**S.O.L Purge Slash**_ to cut them in half and destroy them. Black Dramon X utilized his _**Black S.O.L Purge Slash**_ to go after his opponent. The two large energy blades clashed many times, but Black Dramon X used his strength to push through the opposing blade. In response to this, Dramon X shifted into Miracle Mode and attacked Black Dramon X. However, the Black Ascendant transformed into Despair Mode, the opposite of the miraculous elements Kensuke represents. Switching from their large energy blades to their fists, the two caught each other with gut punches. However, Dramon X punched Black Dramon X hard enough to stun him, but the Black Ascendant quickly recovered.

"That's the spirit, boy!" Black Dramon X DM laughed.

Then, Black Dramon X noticed his Mira X clones are gone. Kirito & Asuna (Corner) and Dramon X's partners arrived to join Dramon X.

"So they defeated my clones? Oh well, not like it matters," Black Dramon X said, self-assured with himself.

Out of the blue, Black Dramon X threw an energy ball at Sailor Orcus. Sailor Orcus screamed as the energy enveloped over her and transformed her into Tsukuyomimon Death Mode.

" _ **NO! YOU BASTARD!**_ " Dramon X angrily yelled at his black counterpart.

Tsukuyomimon DM readied her scythe and looked to slice up Kensuke and the SAO couple. However, Kensuke, Kensuke's partners, and the SAO couple fought her and Black Dramon X with their hearts filled with courage.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

In the middle of Yog-Sothoth's realm, Sailor Pluto and Keke's groups became intrigued but also creeped out at the bizarre realm.

Sailor Pluto advised the group. "Be on guard, everyone."

Sailor Venus nodded. "Yeah, we're in uncharted grounds." She along with the others cautiously scanned the creepy sinister-looking dimension fitting for eldritch inhabitants.

Sailor Saturn looked around, gripping her Silence Glaive. "And stay close to each other."

Sailor Gao Pluto huddled close to Pluto and Volodramon. "This place is scary."

Volodramon reassured the Lycan Senshi. "You'll be fine staying with us, Hina."

Argo watched Shibungi hold Nagisa close. He stammered. "Y-Yeah, I can't say I blame the kids being scared. Even I'm kinda outta my wits end here."

Ayase frowned. "Let's stay strong for the little ones, Argo."

Gojiramon gulped. "Yeah, I don't blame her either. This place creeps me out. But, y'know what? Nothing's holding me back from saving Max."

Keke added. "That's the spirit, Gojiramon. Let's keep Max on our minds."

Mosuramon concurred. "That's why we're here."

Shu stayed close to Inori. "Let's keep together so we don't get lost." He said, holding the pink-haired songstress' hand.

"Yeah," Inori replied, holding Shu. "And remember Mana's waiting for us."

Shu chuckled. "Yeah, I hope the bad guys can put up with her sassiness a little longer."

"For her and our sake, let's hope that's the case, Shu," Gai remained vigilant of his surroundings.

Kuwabara shuddered. "Man, this place is even creepier than the cave Sensui and his goons brought me in."

Kurama analyzed the dimension. "It's nothing like I've ever seen before. We're in a realm beyond the reaches of human and demon worlds."

Hiei asserted. "This would make a good place for demons."

Yusuke gritted, feeling uneasy about this realm. "Can't believe I'm agreeing with you, Hiei." He looked toward Shaka, who was trying to contain herself. "How are you holding up, Yui?"

"I think I'll be fine. This place is a little overbearing even for me."

WarAngemon watched Celesta X. "Tell me about it. Kari, just stay close to me."

Celesta X replied, shuddering as if she were getting a cold. "Thanks, TK. I'll be fine. I can't keep Tai, Tike, and Kara off my mind."

Ultima X reassured her. "They'll be fine, Kari. Trust me, David and Sonja will be there for them. And don't forget Sonja's brother, Jax, is with them to keep things in check!"

Celesta X nodded, feeling more assured about the Ascendant kids.

Zodiark X looked around. "I don't actually blame Kari for feeling these disturbing vibes. It's like we've fallen into a dimension where darkness and insanity thrives."

"Keep a clear head, everyone. You don't want the atmosphere of this realm to overwhelm you," Volodramon reminded the group.

As they journeyed part way through, everyone paused when Sailor Pluto, Volodramon, and Homura stopped their trek.

"Why are we stopping?" Sayaka asked them.

"Stay still and quiet, everyone," Homura advised.

The more sensitive warriors sensed sinister presences materialize near them. Everyone's spirit animal/partner briefly appeared, feeling the approaching threats. Pluto looked down as her spirit creature, Lupe the wolf, crouched over growling and baring his teeth. Homura watched her _Andrewsarchus_ spirit growl and showing his teeth similarly like Lupe. Gao Pluto witnessed her spirit squirrel, Ratatoskr, sitting on her shoulder feeling uneasy. Venus noticed her unicorn, Cupid, snorting and neighing. Saturn watched her Lich horse, Thanatos, growl. Sayaka saw her _Dorudon_ spirit partner humming a warning song.

" _ **The enemy is closing in, Lady Pluto.**_ " Lupe warned her.

Nodding, Pluto gripped her Garnet Rod. "Get ready, my friends. It appears they're onto us."

Sailor Venus called out. "Get ready to fight, everyone!"

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Obvious Difference of Power**_ **)**

Suddenly, standing in their way are Arkadi X and Galamoth X. They anticipated to fight these two guards.

"Halt. You shall not pass." Galamoth X bellowed.

"Unless if some of you can stay to fight us while the two groups can meet Master Saitou and the Rebellious Witch?" Arkadi X offered.

"Them! They're the ones who took Mana from us!" Shu immediately recognized Mana's kidnappers.

"This is our chance for some payback," Gai said.

"And this time I'm ready!" Inori readied for combat.

Gondul interjected. "No, you three need to go and save Mana. She's your priority."

Shu gasped. "Yeah, but…"

Sigrun turned to Pluto & Volodramon, "Don't worry, some of us are going to fight these two."

"In that case, we'll continue our way." Volodramon agreed.

"Let's go, Shu!" Gai called out to his friend, who stared down the two Ascendant Digimon.

Inori grabbed Shu's hand. "We have to go. Mana's waiting for us."

"Hey, Shu! Don't worry! This one's on us!" Ayase shouted. She turned to Argo, Shibungi, and Oogumo. "Right, guys?!"

The three nodded in unison.

With that said, Pluto & Volodramon's group (Homura, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Gao Pluto, Carmen, and Nick) stormed toward the Inner Chambers, while Keke's group (Gojiramon, Mosuramon, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zordiark Z, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shaka, Shu, Inori, and Gai) went to the Outer Chambers. Ayase, Shibungi, Oogumo, Sayaka, Nagisa, Valkyrie Sigrun, Valkyrie Gondul, and the remaining tagalongs stayed behind to take care of the adversaries.

 **(Cue Castlevania: Curse of Darkness –** _ **The Dark Holy Man**_ **)**

Without a word, the fight against Saitou's Ascendant Digimon began.

Sigrun, Ayase, Shibungi, and Nagisa faced Arkadi X.

Arkadi X unleashed a swarm of small sickles at his opponents. Nagisa blew magical bubbles to seal and destroy some sickles. Ayase evaded the sickles. Shibungi shot down a couple with his rifle. Sigrun unleashed lightning to destroy most of the sickles. Arkadi X then charged and swung his scythe, but Ayase landed a kick to stop Arkadi X's weapon. Arkadi X then charged up large spheres from his hands and tossed at them while his scythe automatically moved at his foes. Ayase grabbed hold of the pole of the scythe and pushed forward, yet Arkadi X pushed back. Nagisa used her magic to slow down the spheres. Arkadi X then grabbed his scythe, preparing to bring it down and slice Ayase down, but Nagisa pushed the spheres directly at Arkadi X.

Sayaka, Gondul, Argo, and Oogumo faced Galamoth X.

"Bring it on!" Gondul howled, readying her battle spear.

"And here we come swinging!" Sayaka declared.

Galamoth X raised his axe to swing down his four opponents, but they dodged the heavy attack. Argo fired his rifle while Oogumo fired his bazooka. Though the creature took little damage, it served as a distraction for Sayaka to charge with her cutlass and slash Galamoth X's heels. Then, she fired a bubble beam to damage him. Galamoth X unleashed hellish thunder, delivering damage to Sayaka. Gondul shape shifted into a _Triceratops_ and bashed Galamoth X before changing back to normal and delivered a combo of strikes from her _**Light Spear**_.

Both Arkadi X and Galamoth X backed off.

"We waste no time! Let us fuse, Galamoth X!" Arkadi X announced.

"Yes, to crush all of our enemies!" Galamoth X responded.

Arkadi X and Galamoth X then fused to a singular being. Resembling a Time Reaper from _Castlevania Judgment_ , he now looked like a black skeletal demon garbed in a black and crimson cloak. His helmet was shaped like Galamaoth's. She produced a mean-looking scythe.

"I am Galakadi X now!" The being announced as he readied his scythe and swiftly flew across to attack.

The heroes readied their fighting stances for another round.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Chambers**_

Saitou sensed his two partners already fused and engaging the intruders. He glanced over and saw R. Homura materialize near him.

"They've finally reached our location and have split into two parties. Both heading into our chambers. I thought I'd give you two a heads up to prepare," R. Homura said, acknowledging Saitou and Kyubey.

"There's not much I can do, but as you say," Kyubey remarked.

"Just don't come running to me when the other me gets you, Incubator," R. Homura warned the creature of Homura's forthcoming advance.

"Guess I won't have long to wait to unveil my concealed power," Saitou smirked coolly.

"What did you expect?" Max interjected, garnering Saitou's attention. "What? You thought it'd take them long to get here?"

Saitou frowned and eyed Max from the corner of his eye.

"Our friends are coming and they're coming to bust us out of here," Max spoke for him and Mana. "And then Saitou, I'm going to kick _your_ ass."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Worship Me! The Birth of 'Merged Zamasmon'!**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Oh yes, I've extended the battle scenes from what they were in _Cross Generations_. Without cutting back to the Cornerverse scenes, I've been able to devote more time for these characters' interactions and fight scenes. The Shadow Dramons got a little more to do. Nyarla got a teeny bit of screen presence. The Artificial twins had interactions during their fight with Black Imperfect Virus (and one helping the other get over her PTSD from being swallowed up).

The cold opening is brand new. Zeed X does his usual shtick and watches the fights in the two dimensions unfold. In CG, Zeed X briefly captured and sealed Zenomnimon briefly before the gods saved the 'Omni King' and Zeed X made his escape to confront our heroes. Well, you're going to see how that unfolds as well (and give an idea of what else Zeed X has been up to before taking over as the Big Bad).

Another new scene (granted a small one): R. Homura warning Saitou and Max telling the latter off. Nothing shocking or ground breaking, but to show what Max and Saitou have been doing. And yeah, Max's line to Saitou is a nod to Yusuke telling off one of the human psychics (Kido, I believe) during the Chapter Black arc's first act.

And yes, I did retain the _Applimonsters_ (aka Appmon) cast from the original CG version of this arc. The BAT ended up taking over their dimension to lure our main heroes there. Nothing else much to say since they're just glorified guest stars.

So, there you have it. We're in the final act of the Black Rebellion arc. Next time, most of the flunkie battles will be wrapped up and the Black Ascendants prepare for their ultimate fusion: a 'Merged Zamasmon', but if you've already read CG, you know what they'll become. Hint: It's Black (fill in the) (blank).

Until the next chapter, send a review and see you soon!


	53. The Explosive Birth of Merged Zamasmon!

**A/N:** The first wave of fights get underway. Our heroes and bad guys both have their work cut out for them.

Anyway, enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Zenomnimon's Palace**_

 **(Cue Sonic . EXE -** _ **Green Hill Zone**_ **)**

Zeed X entertained himself watching the two dimensional conflict rising in Yog-Sothoth's realm and dimension DUA-16.

"Heheheh, things are starting to get spicy out there. In one dimension, we have the Rebellious Witch and Saitou handling things. And in another, Zamasmon and his forces taking it to the heroes of the Triad dimensions. What more can an interdimensional being like me want?" Zeed X chuckled as he stuffed black popcorn into his mouth. He shoved his popcorn bucket toward Zenomnimon. "Hey, want some baby god?"

Zenomnimon responded by sending an esoteric wave to try breaking his containment. Unfortunately, it came to no avail.

"Eh, your loss. Besides, there isn't anyway to break out of that field. Not even your universe destroying power are going to cut it," Zeed X mentioned as he put his popcorn down. "The only way out is if someone from the outside can break you out. And so far, your colleagues are looking worse for wear." He put his hand on the containment. "But, I could… ehhh, but why would I?"

Just then, GrandWhismon was heard chuckling behind Zeed X's back. The anomalous one turned and faced the Angel. "Oh, good. Someone who gets my sense of humor."

"Oh no, I'm not laughing with you, but… at you."

Zeed X blinked at this. "Hmmm?" He quickly caught numerous pillars of white light explode inside Zenomnimon's royal quarters.

 **(End theme)**

Out from these pillars were the Digital Gods of Destruction and Angels from the 12 Digiverses, minus the pairs from Digiverse 7 and 10.

Champamon and Vadosmon emerged first.

After them, the Digiverse 5 pairing, a fish-faced brown humanoid named Arakmon and a tall, large framed and square-jawed Angel named Cukatailmon, materialized.

The Digiverse 8 pairing, an anthropomorphic yellow fox named Liqueurmon and a tall, slim Angel named Kornmon, appeared.

The Digiverse 4 pairing, an anthropomorphic yellow mouse named Quitelamon and an Angel with a pompadour style named Cognacmon, appeared.

The Digiverse 9 pairing, a short and rotund-frame green-skinned and orange facial featured man named Sidramon and an Angel with hair parted in the middle named Mojitomon, emerged.

The Digiverse 3 pairing, a large green robot named Mulemon and an Angel with a long underbite and slicked back hair named Camparrimon, appeared.

The Digiverse 2 pairing, an Egyptian-garbed woman named Helesmon and a tall, long haired Angel named Sourmon, emerged.

The Digiverse 11 pairing, a pale-skinned humanoid clown named Belmodmon and a female two ponytailed Angel named Marcaritamon, appeared.

The Digiverse 1 pairing, a short fuzz-covered anthropomorphic creature with large cartoonish eyes named Iwanmon and a short, rotund Angel named Awamomon, appeared.

The Digiverse 12 pairing, a tall merman with fins for ears named Giinmon and a large framed female Angel named Martinumon, emerged.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Obvious Difference of Power**_ **)**

Champamon stepped up and cracked his knuckles. "Hey, are you the hooligan the Grand Minister called us for?!"

Zenomnimon waved his hand to them. "Hey, you're all here! Yay!"

"Lord Zenomnimon?!" Quitelamon exclaimed.

"Don't worry! We're getting you out of there!" The purple plump cat vowed to his superior.

Zeed X chuckled in amusement. "Oh, this is grand, GrandWhismon. You actually called almost all the Destruction Gods and the Angels here… to get rid of _me_?" He facepalmed and laughed, which irked the Destruction Gods.

"I don't see what's funny and I'm a clown for goodness sakes," Belmodmon remarked.

"Hey! What the hell's so funny, punk? Or, maybe you're laughing 'cause we're about to teach you a lesson!" Champamon pointed to him.

"Oh no, Lord Champamon and the rest of you," Zeed X chuckled, removing his hand from his face. "I'm laughing because this isn't even going to be fair… for all of _you_." With that, his face contorted and twisted into a dark visage. His eyes quickly became bloodshot red and his mouth curved into a bloody smile.

 **(End theme)**

His voice altered into a distorted and creepy child-like voice. " _Heheheh, let us play a game, deities. Eheheh._ "

The Gods of Destruction and Angels watched black energies permeate from the entity as the darkness started consuming the divine sanctuary.

" _Eheheh. Who wants to play? Because I'm ready. Game time._ "

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy**_

 _ **Act VI: Black Rebellion**_

 _ **Chapter LIII: Worship Me! The Explosive Birth of Merged Zamasmon!**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DUA-16**_

 **(Cue** _ **Cell Theme #4: Perfection Kills**_ **– Morganstudios)**

The fight against Black Imperfect Virus was reaching its end. Despite Black Imperfect Virus' relentless attacks, the heroes eventually wore him down. Between fighting off BW, the two Artificials, and the four Kuiper Senshi, the abomination couldn't keep up.

"I can't die! I must have these two complete my evolution!" Black Imperfect Virus screeched like mad. He rushed forward, swinging his three tails down and created enough force to send debris flying all over the place.

The group quickly dodged the incoming debris. Varuna crossed both her Stormbreaker axe and Mjolnir, unleashing a thunderous blast that reduced most of the sailing debris into dust. This gave Jax and Sonja room to attack the creature.

"Let's exterminate him, brother!" Sonja boldly called out as she and Jax doubled teamed the bio-Artificial.

As the two delivered a beating, they evaded his three tails. In an act of desperation, the creature's tails opened up like funnels. The opened tails started pulling in Jax and Sonja like a vacuum. The Artificial twins quickly flew away to avoid the vacuum, but were slowly being pulled by the vacuum.

"Grab on!" Jax yelled as he and Sonja snatched each other's hands.

"YES! JOIN WITH ME! YOUR POWERS WILL BE IMPLEMENTED INTO ME AND WE WILL EMBRACE PERFECTION TOGETHER!" Black Imperfect Virus cackled madly until he saw Jax discharge a beam from his hand and fire it his way. "What?!" He withdrew his tails and evaded Jax's beam. "Damn you!"

Suddenly, BW quickly sneaked up behind Black Imperfect Virus and bashed him over the back. He sent the creature crashing to the ground. As BW swooped down and spun around for his _**Black Tornado**_ , Black Imperfect Virus quickly rolled away and phased out.

As the creature reappeared in the sky, he turned as Sailor Eris turned Dai-Valkyrie mode and swiftly kicked above the sky.

"Bet you didn't see that coming!" Eris shouted at the creature, readying to lasso him up.

However, the bio-artificial recovered in mid-air and opened up his three tails again into funnels. The tails charged up attacks.

"Oh this couldn't get any uglier," Varuna growled as she transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie mode. "Bring on all you want! I'll stop it!" She crossed her Stormbreaker and Mjolnir again.

"Is that so?! Let's see if you can withstand this!" Black Imperfect Virus yelled with a ghostly aura now expanding over him.

Black Imperfect Virus's tails each fired a _**Black Terra Beam**_ , _**Black Tsunami Wave**_ , and _**Black Special Beam Cannon**_ at his opponents, unleashing impending devastation on them. Most of the heroes tried to evade and shielded from the coming attacks as the beams still continued to devastate the area.

"IS THAT ALL, ORGANICS?!" Black Imperfect Virus screeched, laughing at their life or death situation.

Sailors Ixion and Quaoar turned into their Dai-Valkyrie forms. They along with Varuna and Eris evaded getting caught by the destructive blasts. The Artificial twins and BW also dodged the creature's blasts.

"WHERE WILL YOU RUN NOW?!" Black Imperfect Virus taunted them.

"Who said anything about running?!" Varuna hollered as she used _**Flash Step**_ to get behind Black Imperfect Virus.

Before the creature could attack her, Varuna tossed Mjolnir at Black Imperfect Virus. Suddenly the weight of the hammer caused Black Imperfect Virus to drop to the ground. Varuna then flew down and used Stormbreaker to slice apart Black Imperfect Virus' tails. Then, Quaoar used her _**Acid Roses**_ to cover the flesh wounds of the insectoid chimera's tails, preventing them from regenerating. Then, Eris roped up the creature's stinger tails and tossed them into the air. Ixion then used poison darts to catch and dissolve the tails into lifeless husks.

"What?! _**NO!**_ I can't even regenerate!" Black Imperfect Virus furiously glared at Varuna and Quaoar. "You bitches! How dare you prevent me from absorbing Jax and Sonja to achieve my perfection?!"

"Why don't you just shut your a-hole?! Oh wait, can you talk through your ass, scatman?" Varuna smirked, summoning and calling back Mjolnir.

"How dare you speak to me like that woman!" Black Imperfect Virus angrily shouted.

Out of the blue, Quaoar fired her _**Destructive Rose**_ at Black Imperfect Virus' left arm to ensnare and made it explode. Then fired her _ **Acid Rose**_ to prevent his wound from regenerating.

"Don't you talk down to _my man_ like that." Quaoar defended her lover.

"Thanks, sweetie. Now let me finish this." Varuna declared.

Utilizing her _**Flash Step**_ again, Varuna used her lightspeed teleport and tossed Mjolnir at him. Having seen the hammer in action, the creature jumped away and evaded.

"I won't be so foolish to fall for the same trick again!" Black Imperfect Virus boasted as he flew into the air and gathered energy to form a one-handed _**Tsunami Wave**_. "That's it! You're gone! And here's your trip to hell!"

"Yeah, been there and done that," Varuna remarked, referencing her and her friends' recent journey into their universe's own Niflheim.

Before Black Imperfect Virus could complete his attack, Jax and Sonja appeared on his opposite sides. He saw them covered in cyan auras. Their eyes opened and glowed with cyan light. The twins initiated their _**Data Angel Modes**_. Grid-like skeletons shaped over the twins and quill-like protrusions shaped like wings formed from their backs.

"What is this?! I don't recall either of you having these protocols implemented into your programs?! Did Datamon did this?!"

"Datamon? That crazy hack doesn't have anywhere near the genius that our current caretakers did with us," Jax said.

"These are our Data Angel Modes. You can thank a playboy philanthropist and a lady who recently overcame a sweet addition to upgrade us," Sonja plainly stated without referencing any names. "But, that won't matter because you'll be dead."

"Who's going to kill me?! YOU?! Even wounded, I'm still stronger than-!" Before the bio-Artificial can finish, he saw their wings send rays of light that pierced and burned his body. He yelled out blood-curdling screams.

"Let's take him down, sis!"

With that, Jax and Sonja quickly launched at Black Imperfect Virus. Then, they landed a double uppercut to the bio-Artificial's face, critically damaging him. As Black Imperfect Virus attempted to regenerate, Varuna quickly phased in front of him. Following a few quick blows with Mjolnir, Varuna bashed the bio-artificial upward, before crossing her axe and Mjolnir together. Combining the powers of her tools with her own energy, she unleashed _**Mjolnir's Flash Cannon**_ from Thor's hammer, engulfing the weakened Black Imperfect Virus.

" _ **NO! CURSE YOU!**_ " Black Imperfect Virus screamed in horror.

The beam then completely vaporized Black Imperfect Virus. The group descended to take a breather after defeating their opponent.

BW sighed with relief. "And it's over."

"Thank goodness," Sonja remarked, satisfied over her and Jax's nightmare being wiped out.

"That'll teach him." Varuna muttered as she kissed her Stormbreaker and Mjolnir.

"Great shot, Varuna. You made sure nothing's left of him!" Eris praised.

"We gotta help Orcus next." Ixion announced to the Kuipers.

"Right, let's go." Quaoar said.

"By the way, you two," Varuna turned to Jax and Sonja. "What did you call that? Data Angel Mode?"

"Yeah, sis has had it longer and I recently got that upgrade," Jax replied.

"But, this is only the third time I've ever had to use it," Sonja added.

"Have the forms done anything to augment your powers?" BW asked them.

"Naturally, I got a decent boost after my sparring match with Tai and it happened again here. In no time, I might end up with greater strength than sis since she never engaged someone like Tai."

Sonja scoffed, rolling her eyes away. "Sure, rub it in, bro."

Varuna nodded. "Hahah, sounds great. C'mon, let's see if the others need us."

The Artificial twins and BW followed the Kuipers to find Sailor Orcus and Dramon X's locations.

xxxxx

The fight against Nyarlathotep was also nearing its conclusion. Hundreds of more cubic lasers and tendrils trapped the Duelists while Nyarla laughed at them. Yugi and Téa both conjured an energy dome to block them.

"Give up now! You can't stop me!" Nyarla cackled and taunted his adversaries.

Yugi glared above Nyarla and retorted, "No, we still got our trump cards! Behold!"

A bright light shone through the dome, evaporating the lasers and tendrils. The Duelists then reached higher Duel Monster levels: Yugi became Legendary Magician of Dark, Seto turned into Legendary Dragon of White, Téa became Magi Magi Magician Gal, and Joey turned into Phoenix Gearfried.

"Aw yeah! Get ready for a beating, jerkass!" Joey pumped his fist up and threatened Nyarla.

"Yeah, that'll really rile him up." Seto growled, shifting his gaze toward Nyarla. "This time, we are going to evaporate you to dust!"

"Go ahead and give it your all!" Nyarla goaded them, countering and sending cubes that fired multiple lasers and tendrils at the Duelists again.

However, Yugi and Seto fired their dark and light attacks to evaporate and destroy all of the cubes. Joey swooped above Nyarla, to which Nyarla sent tendrils from his back, but Joey sliced them through and punched Nyarla's face. Then, Téa came behind and delivered a magic attack from her staff to damage Nyarla. Nyarla fired two beams from his hands, but Joey and Téa evaded. Seto crashed into Nyarla and delivered claw strikes, damaging the eldritch being. Yugi climbed on top of Seto's head and blasted Nyarla with _**Dark Magic Attack**_.

"Hahaha…! Well done defeating me, Duelists!" Nyarla chortled. "Even in defeat, chaos shall still wage war on for you."

Nyarlathotep then disappeared and died right off the spot.

"That took care of the freakshow." Seto snorted, not giving a single crap about Nyarla's demise.

"Then let's go help the others." Yugi suggested as he rode on Seto toward the other battle locations. Téa and Joey followed them.

 **(End theme)**

Unbeknownst to them, a puff of purple smoke emerged from the spot Nyarlathotep died. The smoke reformed into a body. Then, a pair of red eyes glowed through the smoke.

"Ehehehe. Can't let any of you ruin Zamasmon's fun now." An insidious laughter filled the air and spread around.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Evolving Equations**_ **)**

The Shadow Dramon fights were nearing their end. At the same time, all the Corrupted Appmons have already been beaten.

The group handling the enormous SuperRagedramon were just about done neutralizing him. Hackmon already evolved into Raidramon.

SuperRagedramon sent more shockwave bolts at his opponents, but HerculesKabuterimon and Donarmon absorbed the energies with assistance from Rei & Raidramon's hacking abilities.

"Go, Raidramon!" Rei ordered.

Raidramon complied as he used _**Barrage Jack**_ , sinking his claws to the ground. He sent spikes towards SuperRagedramon, ending with a ball exploding under the Shadow Dramon's feet. SuperRagedramonwas then sent flying into the air.

Then, Kyoko summoned chains from her spear and ensnared SuperRagedramon. Once she binded him, ShineGreymon, Ravemon, and Inumuramon combined their melee attacks, delivering a slew of combo attacks on the Shadow Dramon.

"Wait! Don't!" SuperRagedramon pleaded while taking a beating.

"No chance! Ready, ShineGreymon?!" Masaru bellowed while his fist glowed with fiery energy.

"Let's bring this loser down!" ShineGreymon roared as a fiery aura flared over him. He briefly entered Burst Mode state.

Masaru and ShineGreymon BM finished off the Shadow Dramon with their fists, causing SuperRagedramon to explode into bursts of electricity.

"We did it, Aniki!" ShineGreymon exclaimed.

"Yeah, like it was nothing!" Masaru grinned. He saw the broken Digicore half drop from the sky.

"That's our Digicore! Somebody grab it!" Izzy shouted.

Kyoko jumped up and caught the orb. "Great work, guys! One down, six more to go!" She flashed a toothy grin and showed off the Digicore piece to Izzy.

"Thanks, all we need are the other Digicores. Hope they others can beat those monsters," the Bearer of Knowledge said.

xxxxx

The group dealing with the annoyance that is SuperHazedramon were settling their battle. Musimon already evolved into Mediamon. SuperHazedramon kept firing poison blasts at his evasive opponents.

"Can you keep this up, weaklings?!" SuperHazedramon taunted them.

"How about this, idiot?!" Mediamon cried out.

Mediamon then used _**VirtualVerse**_ , a technique that generated a giant warship from out of nowhere. Its ion cannon fired at the Shadow Dramon.

SuperHazedramon yelped, panicking that he dodged the blasts. However, Mediamon fired his _**Howling Blast**_ from his speakers. The supersonic pulse damaged the Shadow Dramon, knocking him off balance.

The Shadow Dramon quickly got up and saw blasts from the _**VirtualVerse**_ ship being fired at him. He was bombarded constantly.

Then, Vikemon, Yetimon, and Mastemon unleashed simultaneous attacks on the vulnerable Shadow Dramon the heroes. SuperHazedramon then waved a white flag.

"I give, I give!"

But, it's too late. The attacks consumed and obliterated the Shadow Dramon.

"YEAH! We rule didn't we?!" Asta and Mediamon gave their victory poses together.

"That really takes care of that." Larry stated.

"Indeed," Marty nodded.

"Great work, guys!" Cody cheered on Vikemon.

"Hey, something's falling!" Meryl pointed up.

Yetimon raised a hand and caught the second Digicore. "It's the Digicore!"

Cody sighed with relief. "Oh good. If we beat these things, then the Digicores will be ours again."

xxxxx

SuperOceandramon was on the verge of a losing battle against her opposition. Dokamon already evolved to Dosukomon.

" _ **THIS TIME, YOU WILL ALL BE ENGULFED BY MY WAVES!**_ " SuperOceandramon screamed furiously.

The Shadow Dramon unleashed a huge tidal wave over the heroes. Plesiomon and Renrukimon formed a watery barrier, repelling the tsunami. Dosukomon used _**Jet Headbutt**_ and torpedoed through the tidal wave. The Appmon quickly delivered a fatal headbutt to SuperOceandramon's forehead.

The Shadow Dramon cried out in pain, "WHY YOU-!"

SuperOceandramon was about to slash at Dosukomon, but Rosemon cut her off and lashed her hand with her rose hip. SuperOceadramon withdrew her injured hand. Then, Ventimon fired a wind attack, deflecting the tidal wave back at the Shadow Dramon, soaking her. MirageGaogamon and Rosemon quickly beat down SuperOceandramon. Finally, Renrukimon unleashed a thunderstorm that shocked the Shadow Dramon, vaporizing her for good.

"Alright! We gave her an explosive punch!" Eri cheered.

"Yeah, that was a close call!" Joe cried out.

Renrukimon posed triumphantly. "Too close, but we still win." She then saw the Digicore falling from the sky.

Ventimon flew up and nabbed the Digicore. "Yeah, great work!"

xxxxx

The group handling SuperNaturodramon were finishing up. Gatchmon already evolved to DoGatchmon. At this point, the Xros Hearts were ready to finish the Shadow Dramon.

"Okay! Let's Digi-Xros!" Taiki cried out while raising his Xros Loader.

OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Sparrowmon, and the Starmons all fused into the mighty Shoutmon X7.

"What the…?! You brats think a little fusion can stop me?!" SuperNaturodramon boasted.

"Not if we can help it!" DoGatchmon retorted.

Shoutmon X7 and SuperNaturodramon then clashed and pounded each other with a flurry of punches. SuperNaturodramon then swiped at Shoutmon X7 with his tail, and kicked up another earthquake toward the Xros-fused Digimon. However, Terryamon unleashed his own earthquake, stopping the Shadow Dramon's. DoGatchmon flew across, hitting SuperNaturodramon's face _**DoGatch Buster**_. Then, DoGatchmon used _**Sonic Slash**_ , combining two of his pointers into a sword and slashed at the Shadow Dramon.

"Ow! You'll pay for that runt!" SuperNaturodramon yelled out.

The Shadow Dramon was about to attack the Appmon, but Terryamon interceded the monster's path and punched him back. Mami summoned ribbons, which then turned into a giant gun. Mami's giant gun then opened fire numerous magical rounds and damaged the Shadow Dramon.

"Thanks, Henry and Terriermon!" Taiki called out. "Now, let him have it, Team Xros Heart!"

"Game over for you!" Shoutmon X7 quickly recovered and used his _**Final Victory Blade**_ , firing a fiery 'V' shaped aura blast that critically injured SuperNaturodramon.

Finally, Shoutmon X7 used _ **All Omega the Fusion**_ , summoning an Omegamon-shaped aura that engulfed SuperNaturodramon and obliterated him.

"Hey, thanks for saving me!" DoGatchmon gave his gratitude to Shoutmon X7.

"No sweat it, we all help a friend in need." Shoutmon X7 replied.

"Indeed, and we're in this together," Mami nodded.

"And that's reminds me I don't have to stay on the sidelines in order to be a protagonist!" Haru smiled of his goal.

Suddenly, Taiki saw the Shadow Dramon's Digicore fall from the air. He raced over to catch it.

"Whew, we can't let this break. Tai and his friends are gonna need this back," Taiki realized.

xxxxx

The battle against SuperNuovadramon was reaching its end.

Anguirusmon, Varanmon, Rodanmon, and KingCaesarmon blasted the Shadow Dramon, distracting him. SuperNuovadramon easily guarded against them, but Daike and Kara fired a _**Tri-Force Attack**_. This Tri-beam attack pushed SuperNuovadramon away.

SuperNuovadramon somersaulted and flapped his wings, sending heat spheres at the two D3s. Daike and Kara dodged. The Shadow Dramon belched a spiraling, fiery blast at the kids. Daike countered with his ghosts as fire and ghosts exploded on contact. Daike quickly then went Super Ascendant 3 and flew toward SuperNuovadramon.

"Dun dun dun! Here I come!" Daike announced as he flew over SuperNuovadramon.

Then, Sam came in as he and Daike teamed up, kicking the Shadow Dramon away. Daike then whipped out his _**Galactic Donut**_ and tried to bind SuperNuovadramon. SuperNouvadramon rebounded and unleashed a fiery aura that fizzled the donut attack and blew away the D3s.

This distraction allowed KaiserGreymon to launch a full-powered _**Dragonfire Crossbow**_ , which was enough to pierce through SuperNuovadramon's body. The Shadow Dramon cried out in pain. Finally, Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode imbued her sword in blue and red flames. The two coalescing flames became purple and radiated the sword with intense energy.

"You're finished!" Brunhilde shouted as she cut through SuperNuovadramon a few times. She instantly flew through SuperNuovadramon, landing a critical blow to the Shadow Dramon. She turned to meet the Shadow Dramon, who was heard chuckling.

"Gotta hand it to you, you're all not bad fighters." SuperNuovadramon muttered. "If I had another life as an honorable person instead of being a dark creation's instrument, I would've found my purpose."

"Hey. Thanks for not hurting my sister," Daike added with a thumbs up. "You're not such a bad guy. Why not fight with us?"

Brunhilde added. "Yeah, you'd definitely be a big help taking down the rest of those dragons and Zamasmon."

"Thank you, but my time has expired… farewell, brave warriors," SuperNuovadramon faded into a fiery pillar. All that remained of him was his Digicore, which fell into Brunhilde's hand.

"What a guy," Kara muttered.

"He pretty much gave us a good fight. I wish he would've fought with us," KaiserGreymon commented.

Gripping the Digicore in her hand, Brunhilde smirked. "Same here, but that's enough about that."

"Yeah, we've got other jerkasses to beat!" Daike openly declared and powered up. "Ready, guys?!"

xxxxx

Likewise, the battle against SuperEisdramon was near its end. Despite the Shadow Dramon's strength, he was greatly overwhelmed by his opposition.

"Is that all you've got?!" SuperEisdramon hissed and flew into the air. He raised his hands and launched a barrage of icicles at his opponents.

The group scattered and evaded the incoming icicles. However, Skuld was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's that creepy woman hiding?!"

Suddenly, a pillar of hellish flames impacted SuperEisdramon. He whirled around as Skuld flew in on him and fired a hellfire blast at him. SuperEisdramon caught it, which shattered his ice defenses.

"What?! No, this can't be!" SuperEisdramon blanched at Skuld's hellfire breaking his ice body.

"Take this!" Skuld screamed as she punched through SuperEisdramon chest, breaking open a hole in his ice armor. "Do it! I've neutralized him!"

The Legendary Warriors of Light & Darkness, BanchoLeomon, Sheila, and Pikkan seized advantage. MagnaGarurumon and YamiLeomon delivered a tag-team combo, sending light and darkness attacks at the Shadow Dramon. Sheila backed them up with her kicks and binded him with paralysis threads. Pikkan unleashed his _**Thunder Flash Attack**_. The blast quickly broke SuperEisdramon apart. Then, after briefly going Burst Mode, BanchoLeomon summoned his _**Pantera Sword**_ over SuperEisdramon and unleashed an immense blast that eradicated what's left of SuperEisdramon.

"That takes care of him." Pikkan said.

Sheila compliment, "Good for you to bring that new toy with you, kitty."

"Not a problem." BanchoLeomon BM replied before he and the others sensed Omega X and Metalla X, "They're already going all out. As the only Shadow Dramon left, OmegaSyndramon is heads and shoulders above the rest of them."

Just then, SuperEisdramon's Digicore fell from the sky. Skuld caught the Digicore and gave it to BanchoLeomon BM.

"This belongs to you and your friends," Skuld said, to which BanchoLeomon BM thanked her.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Divided Bliss**_ **)**

Omega X, Metalla X, Madoka, Guilkatomon, Sailor Moon, Kaimodosu X AM Sora & Phoenixmon, and Mimi & Rosemon continued their all-out conflict with Black Omega X and OmegaSyndramon.

"You're not going to win! We outnumber you!" Omega X yelled out, throwing hands with Black Omega X. He then formed golden discs in his hands. He spun around and tossed the _**Gaia Discs**_ as they flew forward and ignited with intense fire.

Black Omega X quickly dodged the _**Gaia Discs**_ and raised both hands. He forged similar-looking energy discs, but these were dark purple and powered by darkness energy.

"Anything you can do, I can, too!" Black Omega X boasted, tossing his dark energy disc variation, the _**Black Gaia Discs**_.

Omega X evaded the Black Ascendant's discs. Omega X motioned over his discs toward him and sent them toward Black Omega X's. Their discs cut through and cancelled each other out.

Omega X sensed an accumulating Ki and turned around as Black Omega X formed an even bigger _**Black Gaia Disc**_ with both hands. He tossed it at Omega X, who prepared to stop it with a _**Tsunami Wave**_. However, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon intervened and used her sword to cut the giant disc in two.

"Well, well, magnificently done, lunar princess," Black Omega X clapped mockingly.

"That was a close one," Omega X addressed Moon. "Thanks."

"We're looking out for each other, aren't we?" Moon reminded him. "I can't stand seeing him wear your face and identity."

"Too bad. I rather like this face and body," Black Omega X remarked as he caressed his face.

Guilkatomon flew past Omega X and Moon, making headway toward Black Omega X.

"That's exactly why I don't like you! You're disgracing Tai by wearing this face! And I won't stand for anyone blemishing my idols!" Guilkatomon readily charged up and fired his _**Hazard Wave**_ at the Black Ascendant.

Smirking evilly, Black Omega X imbued black Ki into his hands. He pushed both hands out and stopped Guilkatomon's explosive attack. He effortlessly pushed Guilkatomon's beam back at him. Guilkatomon narrowly dodged the incoming blast, allowing him to drop his guard, which Black Omega X exploited with ease. Black Omega X quickly got the drop on Guilkatomon and blasted him down.

"Ugh!" Guilkatomon grunted as he hit the earth hard.

"Takato!" Omega X yelled out as he and Moon flew down to check on him.

As the two tended to Guilkatomon, Metalla X shot out of debris and headed up toward Black Omega X. He unleashed a _**Big Bang Attack**_. Black Omega X quickly stopped the attack and sent it hurtling into far off into space.

"Such a stubborn fool you are! You just don't know when to concede?!" Black Omega X cackled, taunting Metalla X.

"Concede to a you rosé-haired imposter like you?! In your dreams!" Metalla X snarled, growing frustrated with the Black variant of his rival/friend. He powered up and rocketed toward the rosé-haired Black Ascendant.

Metalla X unloaded a flurry of punches, refusing to be done in by fatigue and defeat. Every time he saw the Black Ascendant with his rival's face, he couldn't be anymore motivated to punch his face, bash his skull in, and break every bone in his body.

"Everytime I look at you, you piss me off! You continue to remind me of _him_!" Metalla X harshly chastised him. He shot up and kicked Black Omega X's gut, finally landing a blow on the Black Ascendant. He then headbutted Black Omega X's face and clubbed him in the back. "And each second I look at you, I'm constantly reminded of how far behind I am. To know someone else can easily take an alternate version of my rival's body and utilize his potential and creating a new variation of a Super Ascendant form, you think for one minute I'm going to stand by and let you leave me in the dust?! Like hell I will!" He swooped down and landed a kick into Black Omega X's gut, causing him to cough up saliva.

Metalla X grabbed Black Omega X's hair and headbutted him.

"I can barely tolerate losing to my Tai, but I absolutely refuse to lose to a fake like you!" Metalla X shouted into Black Omega X's face.

"You increased your power this much in such a short time?!" Black Omega X was baffled. He and Metalla X locked each other's hands into a standstill. "So you aren't warriors for nothing!" He noticed being pushed back by Metalla X.

Metalla X jumped up and kicked Black Omega X straight through several buildings.

"Holy crap! Yamato's had this built up in him?!" Guilkatomon was taken aback.

"I'm not surprised. Yamakins really still does hate me that much," Omega X sighed. "But his hatred for the fake me doubles that."

"It also helps that Madoka healed Yamato. Her healing gave him a heck of a boost." Sora added.

Moon nodded. "He may still need our help though. And don't forget…" She looked up as she motioned them to OmegaSyndramon fighting Kaimodosu X AM, Phoenixmon, and Rosemon. "Madoka's healing and defense magic can only help them so long."

"Tai!" Sora called out as she hovered down carrying Mimi. "I've tried sending my own power to enhance Phoenixmon, but it's still not enough. I'm not even sure I can merge with her and become an Ascendant!"

"You have to tap harder, Sora. Intense emotions will bring it out. Remember what happened when Burizalor and the Warlord almost killed me and Max! Wait, that's it! Use Max as a motivator! Think about him and how we're fighting to save him!" Omega X reminded her.

The Bearer of Love nodded. "Ok, I will!"

"Hurry, because that big creep's about to attack Phoenixmon, Rosemon, and Dorothy again!" Mimi cried out.

Meanwhile, Madoka breathed hard, struggling to maintain her magic defense spells, which protected Kaimodosu X AM, Phoenixmon, and Rosemon.

"I can only hold it for so long…" Madoka panted as she watched OmegaSyndramon's negative energy tearing through her defense walls. "Ah!" She was struck with a negative energy wave.

" _ **MADOKA!**_ " The group cried out to her.

Omega X wasted no time flying up and catching Madoka. He set her down.

"Sorry, Tai… I tried to hold him off as best I can…" The pink-haired Puella apologized to him.

"I won't let your hard work be in vain, Madoka!" Kaimodosu X AM declared, converting her power staff into a long white saber. She jumped up into the air, slashing her saber around and forging streams of thin lines that formed into energy blades that pierced into OmegaSyndramon.

OmegaSyndramon absorbed the piercing energy blades and flew straight up. He reached for Kaimodosu X AM, who then proceeded to hit OmegaSyndramon with a Kamen Rider-styled kick to his face. Kaimodosu X AM then shoved her saber through OmegaSyndramon's stomach and kicked him back.

Phoenixmon swooped down and engulfed OmegaSyndramon in flames. Rosemon swung her thorn vine and slashed multiple strikes at the Shadow Dramon. OmegaSyndramon repelled both Digimon back, leaving Kaimodosu X AM open to attack him. Kaimodosu AM X used Dee's candy beam, attempting to turn the Shadow Dramon into a chocolate-flavored Dramon, but the Shadow Dramon dodged and let them beam hit a building turning it into a giant candy bar.

"Hold still!" Kaimodosu AM X fired another candy beam.

OmegaSyndramon dodged again as the beam hit a mountain of debris and turned it into a pile of gumballs.

"That's it!" Kaimodosu AM X dove at OmegaSyndramon and kicked him hard in the face, but the Shadow Dramon was barely fazed.

"Enough humoring me. Now I'll kill you!" OmegaSyndramon snarled, grabbing Kaimodosu X AM's arm. As he prepared to blast her into oblivion, a beam of blue Ki struck OmegaSyndramon's back. "What?! Taichi, you fool…!"

"Do it, Dorothy!" Omega X cheered her on.

With his guard dropped, Kaimodosu X AM pushed OmegaSyndramon back and threw her hands up. Pink light quickly enveloped her and expanded outward. OmegaSyndramon was not only caught within the light, but damage was dealt to the monster. OmegaSyndramon flew back covered in scratches and burns.

"You'll pay for that…!" OmegaSyndramon snarled at the ex-Teen-Reaper, who dealt him damage to his body and pride.

Kaimodosu X AM smiled as Dee's essence materialized next to her. "Thanks, Dee. Our combined strength was enough to hurt him." In response, Dee raised both fists and happily hooted.

 **(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Metalla X and Black Omega X traded fisticuffs and kicks on the other side of the ruined vicinity. Metalla X kicked Black Omega X away and rocketed toward him with a straight jab. The Black Ascendant quickly seized Metalla X's fist. He formed a rosé Ki blade in his right and grinned.

"Now bleed for me Yamakins!" Black Omega X brandished his rosé Ki blade while grinning maniacally.

"No, but _you_ will!" Metalla X roared as Black Omega X tried to behead him, but he lifted his right arm, countering the Black Ascendant's deadly strike.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Super Saiyan Blue**_ **)**

"Damn you!"

"Do I need to remind you where you miscalculated?!" Metalla X chided him.

"What do you mean…?!"

"That body of yours…" Metalla X punched him in the face. "...right down to the corners of its cells…!" He kicked Black Omega X up and down again. He then grabbed Black Omega X's face and shoved him toward the ground. "...was forged by Taichi's long, hard fought history of combat! For you and your friends, you're just using copied vessels!" He punched Black Omega X into the ground.

As Black Omega X's body bounced off the earth, Metalla X punched him down again and unloaded with a flurry of punches. Each punch was fueled with his fury.

"Only a real stubborn fool like him can utilize the Ascendant cells within him!" Metalla X ranted on while punching and pummeling the Black Ascendant like there was no tomorrow. "Utilizing them to their very fullest!" He drove his fist into Black Omega X's gut.

 _ **Boom!**_

From the point he punched Black Omega X, Metalla X's blue aura expanded and wiped out their fighting location. As the debris cleared, Black Omega X was left mulling over losing ground to an 'inferior opponent' he easily disposed of previously.

"Why is there such a big power gap between us…?" Black Omega X muttered, struggling to stand.

Metalla X grabbed a handful of the Black Ascendant's rosé hair. "You really want to know?" He headbutted Black Omega X's forehead and punched him back. As he saw Black Omega X's nose and lip bleeding, the blue-haired Ascendant proudly smirked. "It's because you're a counterfeit. You're an Ascendant imposter. And I'm the _real_ deal. I am a _true_ Ascendant! _ **I AM THE ALMIGHTY YAMATO!**_ " When he yelled, his blue aura flared outward.

Matt internally gave Yamato his props. _**'Nicely done, but you could've said 'I am Lord Yamakins!' Y'know just give yourself a title name to feed your ego.'**_

 _Laugh it up. You're not ruining my moment here, Matt._ Metalla X focused on Black Omega X, who tried to fly away only for Omega X, Moon, and Guilkatomon to stop him.

"Give it up," Moon readied her sword.

"You're starting to lose ground, 'Zamasmon'," Omega X stood in a fighting stance.

Black Omega X sneered, forming a condescending grin. "No, it's not over yet."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(** _ **Divided Bliss**_ **resumes)**

Now working together as a group, alongside the other Kuipers' arrival: Angemon X, Dramon X, Houou Mars, Sedna, Varuna, Quaoar, Eris, Ixion, Athena X, Dramon X's partners (CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, Number 39 Utopia, and his OmegaShoutmon), and Kirito & Asuna (Corner) fought off Black Angemon X, Black Dramon X and Orcus/Tsukuyomimon Death Mode.

Black Dramon X taunted Dramon X while holding him off, "See how you fail at protecting Sailor Orcus?! Shows how much of an accelerated pussy you are, Kenny! Why don't you handle it in a manly way than whine and getting skull-fucked like a _little bitch_?!"

"The only one who's gonna be a _little bitch_ and get skull-fucked is you!" Dramon X roared. "Especially when I shove cannons up your ass!" He quickly grabbed Black Dramon X and slammed him through a building.

As the building collapsed with the two crashing into it, Black Dramon X used the debris smoke as a veil to conceal his presence from Dramon X.

"And who's the pussy now?! I'm not the one hiding!" Dramon X powered up as his aura pushed away the smoke. He revealed Black Dramon X, who flew at and attempted to blast him with a _**Black Ryuken Wave**_.

Dramon X narrowly dodged Black Dramon X's sneak attack and caught him with a punch to the face. Dramon X shot straight into Black Dramon X and unloaded a series of hard-hitting punches into the Black Ascendant. Black Dramon X tried covering up, but Dramon X's relentless punches broke his defenses and pummeled him.

"I'm not letting you go scot free for what you did to Christina! I will break her free from your control, _**YOU BASTARD!**_ " Dramon X bellowed like a beast as he grabbed Black Dramon X's face and crushed it in his hands. He prepared to unleash _**Dova Finger**_ and pop off Black Dramon X's head.

However, Black Dramon X broke loose and blasted Dramon X with _**Black Soul Force**_. Dramon X rebounded and summoned a sword from his shoulder shield and slashed Black Dramon X with his _**S.O.L. Purge Slash**_. Black Dramon X countered with his variation: _**S.O.L. Corruption Slash**_. As they crossed blades, the two played push back against the other.

Dramon X and Black Dramon X opened up their weapons, revealing cannons and fired off their _**S.O.L. Draco Cannon/S.O.L Black Cannon**_ at the same time. Both attacks collided and created a big explosion that knocked both warriors far back.

"Ken!" Titaniamon called out to him.

"Damn, they both got sent hella far!" CyberBeelzemon spat out. "Stay focused, babe! We got our hands full with Ken's girl."

"Thanks for coming to help us, you four," OmegaShoutmon acknowledged the four Kuipers.

"No problem. I can't believe that asshole turned Orcus into this!" Varuna exclaimed.

"And now he's counting on us to fight our own friend! How low can you get?!" Ixion reproved of this development.

"Same. I don't want to fight our own friend," Eris expressed disdain for the situation.

"Me either, but if we want to reach out for Orcus, we'll have to fight her now that's under their control now," Quaoar stated.

Sedna affirmed her stance on the situation. "Believe me, you four. I don't want to fight Christina myself. We need to restrain her and hopefully purge the corruption out of her. Just seeing any form of Tsukuyomimon Death Mode scares me."

Orcus/Tsukuyomimon Death Mode chuckled darkly, her tone sounding cruel and sardonic. "Aww, too scared to fight me? Afraid I'm gonna cut y'all up like sliced pork?! I'm not just gonna cut you up, but dunk you in sauce!" She brandished her scythe and flew at the Kuipers and Kensuke's Digimon (and Duel Monster).

As the group evaded Tsukuyomimon DM, CyberBeelzemon loaded gunfire to knock the scythe out of her hands. Tsukuyomimon DM stopped the bullets with her scythe.

"Damn it!" CyberBeelzemon readied a shotgun fire, but Tsukuyomimon DM sliced the shotgun barrels in two. "Crap!"

"Hehehe, slice and dice!" Tsukuyomimon DM, wearing a sadistic look, brought down the scythe to slice CyberBeelzemon in two.

Titaniamon pushed CyberBeelzemon, narrowly saving him from getting bisected. Titaniamon raised her sword and blocked Tsukuyomimon DM's scythe blade.

"Christina, it's us!" Titaniamon yelled to her. "Sedna, go for it!"

With that, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna flew at Tsukuyomimon DM and smashed her _**Ice Trident**_ against the corrupted warrior's side.

"Ugh, you frigid bitch! C'mon here!' Tsukuyomimon DM cursed as she prepared to attack Sedna.

Just then, a lasso ensnared and yanked away Tsukuyomimon DM's scythe. She turned and sighted Eris discarding the scythe away. Ixion swiftly flew over Tsukuyomimon DM and fired _**Paralysis Arrows**_ to neutralize her. Tsukuyomimon DM fired a blast, taking out all the arrows. Quaoar tossed her _**Destructive Roses**_ at her corrupted friend.

"Ugh, have you forgotten I already now y'alls attack playbook?! So pre- _DICT_ -able!" Tsukuyomimon DM burned Quaoar's roses with an aura.

"Yeah?! How's this for pre- _DICT_ -able?!" Roared Varuna, who used _**Flash Step**_ to get in front of Tsukuyomimon DM and bashed her in the chest with Mjolnir. She swiftly knocked Tsukuyomimon DM high up and swooped up driving Mjolnir over the corrupted warrior's head.

"Yikes, that was going too far, Varuna!" Quaoar called out.

"That thing isn't our friend. She's got our friend held captive inside her," Varuna said, wielding both her Stormbreaker and Mjolnir. "All right, you psychopathic bitch, c'mon…!"

 _ **Whoosh!**_

Tsukuyomimon DM shot up so fast she was right back in Varuna's face. Varuna backed off, dismayed by her quick recovery.

"YOU RANG?!" Tsukuyomimon DM giggled evilly. She smashed her hands over Varuna, but jumped up and avoided getting pulverized.

Varuna brought down both her axe and Mjolnir. However, Tsukuyomimon DM seized both weapons and kicked Varuna far back. To Tsukuyomimon's surprise, the weight of Mjolnir sent her crashing to the ground. She struggled to lift the hammer while holding Varuna's Stormbreaker.

"Aw, son of a bitch! How did I forget only worthy ones can lift this stupid hammer?!" Tsukuyomimon DM cursed her own short sightedness.

"NOW!" Sedna yelled out as she and the Kuipers blasted her from all sides.

"Shit…!" Tsukuyomimon DM cursed as their attacks connected with her.

As Tsukuyomimon DM stumbled around, Quaoar uprooted a giant vine from the ground and hit the corrupted warrior with it. Eris used her lasso to summon a tornado, which pulled Tsukuyomimon DM into it and sent her flying into the air. As the corrupted warrior hit the ground, Varuna beckoned Mjolnir back to her hand and clobbered Tsukuyomimon DM's face with it.

"OmegaShoutmon! Cross with me!" Titaniamon called to her golden armored colleague.

From afar Kensuke's B.A.X. Digivice activated and granted his partners their _**Xros Fusion**_ powers. Titaniamon and OmegaShoutmon _**Xros Fused**_ into OmegaTitaniamon.

OmegaTitaniamon rushed Tsukuyomimon DM. OmegaTitaniamon smashed an elbow into Tsukuyomimon DM, sending her sailing back. Tsukuyomimon DM flew right back at OmegaTitaniamon and briefly traded punches with her. Tsukuyomimon DM went for a straight jab, but OmegaTitaniamon ducked and grabbed the corrupted warrior's arm and tossed her far back through several walls.

OmegaTitaniamon powered up with a golden sheen surrounding her. She amassed raw energy from her aura and sent a hail of fiery blasts at Tsukuyomimon DM's way. Tsukuyomimon DM quickly recovered and rushed OmegaTitaniamon. However, the golden-armored warrior sidestepped Tsukuyomimon DM and caught her with fiery punches. OmegaTitaniamon topped it off by blasting her with _**Twin Fireball Strike**_.

Tsukuyomimon DM's body gets pummeled like never before. She couldn't keep up with their quick attacks.

"Damn it! I won't be done in!" Tsukuyomimon DM cried out furiously. Blinded by fury, the corrupted warrior bombarded the vicinity with dark blasts. The Kuipers and Kensuke's partners spread out, avoiding the corrupted warrior's destructive blasts.

"We can't give up, guys! Christina wouldn't want us to quit now!" Sedna rallied her troops. _Don't worry, brother. We're going to save Christina no matter what!_

Tsukuyomimon DM chuckled, rising as her darkened eyes gleamed red. "Christina belongs to me now, bitches. Deal with it!"

"Hey, Varuna," Quaoar whispered to her. "If anything can purge that thing and free Christina, Mjolnir will do."

"Yeah, that hammer's did more damage than any of our attacks," Eris said.

Ixion concurred with this. "It's worth a shot. Just strike her really good with it again."

Gazing over Mjolnir, Varuna nodded. "Ok, let's do this, Mjolnir."

"Eff this! I'm ending this now!" Tsukuyomimon DM flew at the Kuipers and Kensuke's partners.

Suddenly, Kirito and Asuna (Corner) came out of hiding, striking Tsukuyomimon DM head-on with a combined series of sword/rapier strikes. Both combined their sword techniques and delivered a _**Climhazzard**_ , sending a wave of sword strikes through Tsukuyomimon DM, dealing some damage but not enough to neutralize her.

"Go for it!" Asuna (Corner) called out.

"Do what you gotta do!" Kirito (Corner) said.

Readying Mjolnir, Varuna rushed Tsukuyomimon DM.

"You stupid bugs…! You'll pay!" Tsukuyomimon DM directed her gaze on Kirito and Asuna (Corner). She swiped at Asuna (Corner) first, but Kirito (Corner) covered for her and took the brunt of Tsukuyomimon DM's strike.

However, she dropped her guard as Varuna smashed Mjolnir through her chest, which cracked open her dark armor. Varuna then imbued Mjolnir with her light power, unleashing _**Mjolnir's Flash Cannon**_ , which not only obliterated Tsukuyomimon DM's outer layered dark form, but purged the entity out and purified her back into Sailor Orcus.

"Orcus!" Sedna cried out, catching Orcus in her arms. "Hey, can you hear me?! Orcus!"

Orcus finally came to and looked up at Sedna. "W-What happened? Where am I? Ah! That's right, we were fighting those Black Ascendants!" She sprang up only to collapse on her knees. "Ugh, feels like I just went through a car wreck! Did we win?"

"Not even close, but we did save you," Ixion said.

Quaoar nodded. "Yes, thanks to Varuna here. She saved you."

"Me? You mean _us_!" Varuna spat out.

Orcus looked perplexed at her friends. "...Varuna saved me? From what?"

OmegaTitaniamon shook her head. "It's best if you don't remember."

CyberBeelzemon sighed. "Yeah, it beats having to tell ya."

"You were out of it after that Black Ascendant knocked you out and captured you," Sedna reassured Orcus. "Don't worry we saved you, but Tai, Dimitri, and brother are fighting those three now."

"Oh yeah? Then, let's go check them out!" Orcus said with new enthusiasm. "I wanna see those three beat the snot out of those fakes! I hope Ken beats that fake Ken for taking me away! We don't want to miss this!"

As Orcus badgered her friends to take her to see the Black Ascendant battles, Sedna's spirit partner, Knut the polar bear, telepathically reached Orcus' partner, Razor the bat.

Knut telepathed with Razor. _**'Do you at least remember what happened?'**_

Razor sighed. _**'Sadly I do, but that gem's power coupled with the Black Ascendant's dark energy suppressed me once he put Christina under his control. I could only look on helplessly as she was forced to fight with Sedna and the others.'**_

Knut added. _**'Well for now, at least, Christina is back and she likely won't remember anything that happened.'**_

' _ **It's for the best, Knut. Now we and our Kuipers have other matters to attend to.'**_

' _ **Indeed they do.'**_

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Super Angemon X and Black Angemon X unleashed fisticuffs on each other. Super Angemon X caught Black Angemon X with a punch. Black Angemon X stopped his adversary's fist and blasted him away. Super Angemon X was pushed up into the air, riding the blast with him.

"You're far too slow, Dimitri! Didn't you know sacrificing speed for power is a costly mis-!" Black Angemon X stopped mid-sentence as Super Angemon X phased in front of him. "No!"

"Who's slow now?!" Super Angemon X decked Black Angemon X with a right hand. He briefly powered down from his 'Super' state and discharged his _**Burning Attack**_ on the Black Ascendant.

Athena X watched from a safe distance, cheering on Angemon X. "Yeah, that's it, dad! Don't let him get away!"

Angemon X dashed head-on and punched Black Angemon X. However, the Black Ascendant caught Angemon X's fist and kneed him. Black Angemon X landed a kick, knocking Angemon X back into a wall.

"No! Get up, dad!" Athena X growled. Having seen enough, she powered up and flew over the area where her father battled the Black Ascendant. "Hey, you jerk! Leave my dad alone!" She cupped her hands and fired a Ki blast at Black Angemon X's back.

As the blast fizzled on his back, Black Angemon X quickly turned and fired a black Ki blast at Athena X.

" _ **ATHENA!**_ " Angemon X hastily flew up to save her.

However, a fiery wave intercepted and stopped Black Angemon X's attack dead in its tracks. Startled by this intervention, Black Angemon X looked up and saw Houou Mars descending near them. Houou Mars had determined glare, not taking her eyes off the Black Ascendant.

"Thank you, Mars!" Athena X called for her.

"Yes, thank you so much, Mars. I owe you," Angemon X was relieved.

Houou Mars replied, maintaining her gaze on the Black Ascendant. "It's ok. How about leave me with him?"

"And let me stand by and watch? Sorry, but he's mine," Angemon X said, drawing out his sword.

"Sure, have at it," Houou Mars said. "But not until I get a lick in."

"Foolish woman, you wield the power of a divine entity, but you ever so casually use it. What kind of divine being would allow for such mockery?!" Black Angemon X chastised the Houou. "Allow me to show you how a divine bein-!"

Before he can finish, Houou Mars casually put her hand out and repelled Black Angemon X with a shockwave. She then cast a ring of fire that surrounded Black Angemon X. Each time the Black Ascendant tried to escape, the cosmic fire walls expanded inward.

"You're being rude. I was talking to my friend before you interrupted," Houou Mars scoffed over the Black Ascendant's interruption.

"Don't you don't overlook me!" Black Angemon X roared, powering up and unleashing his dark aura, which put out Houou Mars' ring of fire.

Angemon X stood in front of Athena X. "Stay behind me, sweetie."

"Yes, stay behind with your dearest father, little one! Don't worry, after I get rid of him, you'll be next!" Black Angemon X cackled.

Houou Mars descended between the father & daughter and the Black Ascendant. She raised a hand and forged a cosmic fiery ball.

"Step back or burn," Houou Mars warned Black Angemon X, who held his ground knowing full well the Houou can and will easily put him in his place.

"Seems I'm losing on all three fronts. Time to change course," Black Angemon X muttered.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Just then, a beam of light emerged revealing Beerusmon, Whismon, Shintomon, Gowasmon, Rumsshimon, and Cusmon. Shintomon took out a pair of Fusesha earrings.

"Are we here already?" Beerusmon asked impatiently.

"We are now, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon answered.

"Look at this mess!" Shintomon gazed over the destruction caused by the ongoing battle against the Black Ascendant Triad. "I hope you're seeing this father." He wondered if Shinmon is watching, which obviously he would.

"So, the Rogue Guardian is here?" Rumsshimon asked Gowasmon. "You do realize he is your responsibility?"

Gowasmon nods regrettably. "Yes."

Cusmon scanned the battle ravaged vicinity. "There's loads of fighting energies spread all over the place! Hey, that no good Zamasmon's presence is like spread in three different places. So he did transfer his spirit into those three Black Ascendant vessels!"

Whismon nodded. "Indeed, and Shintomon, I see you have the Fusesha earrings. You know what to do?"

"Yes, I do. Father instructed me to give them to our strongest players." Shintomon showed off the earrings.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?!" Beerusmon's lazy mood shifted once he felt the Houou's presence. Needless to say, this made him fume with anger.

"What do you mean?" Rumsshimon asked the cat deity.

"THAT BLASTED COSMIC POULTRY IS HERE!" Beerusmon roared.

"You've lost us," Cusmon replied.

"Beerusmon's favorite avian friend is here, too," Whismon chuckled.

"Watch your mouth, Whismon," growls Beerusmon. "She's here to hog the glory from me! That is unacceptable!" He powered up, completely bathed in a furious purple aura. " _ **HOUOU, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!**_ "

xxxxx

With every antagonistic force defeated and Sailor Orcus being freed from the BAT's control, only the Black Ascendant Triad and OmegaSyndramon remained. The groups that fought Black Angemon X and Black Dramon X reconvened with Omega X and his group.

Black Omega X, Black Angemon X, Black Dramon X, and OmegaSyndramon stood their ground against their oppositions.

"Zamasmon, your forces have dwindled! I think it's time you realize we have your number!" Metalla X called him out.

"And looks like you're down to just one Shadow Dramon. I don't sense the other ones anymore," Angemon X confirmed that fact.

"Ok, Zamasmon! Surrender now!" Omega X demanded from the BAT.

"Why you…" OmegaSyndramon scowled as his back spikes sparked with electricity.

However, Black Omega X stopped OmegaSyndramon.

"Stand down," the Black Ascendant beckoned as he wore a smug grin. "Congratulations on making it this far. You've shown me you're all worthy mortals to kill. And you've helped push the limit of these Black Ascendant bodies, but experiment time is over. We move forward to the final phase." With that, he and the other two Black Ascendants raised their heads and unleashed rose waves of light out of their bodies.

"He's releasing energy from his own body, but for what purpose?!" Sailor Sedna wondered.

"Looks like we're about to find out. Look!" Madoka pointed out.

The BAT's bodies glowed three beams of light. From their foreheads, the lights converged from the Black Ascendants and formed the essence image of Zamasmon, who gave the same smug expression Black Omega X wore.

"I commend you for defeating all of my expendable servants, but that's to be expected by tools. Oh well, they're all a means to an end, just like you mortals." Zamasmon sneered as he clenched his fist. "I will not rest until all mortals are eradicated with my endgame: _**Zero Dawn**_."

"Zero Dawn?!" Omega X exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that totally doesn't sound like an apocalyptic device," Varuna sardonically remarked. "Charon tried something like that, but on a bigger scale."

"Probably, but we don't know to what extent Zamasmon intends to go with this Zero Dawn," Houou Mars informed them.

"Hah, like we're supposed to be scared! These doomsday devices always have the dumbest names," remarked Metalla X.

"Yes, laugh it up. To wipe out all you mortals and cleanse this world of your stench, Zero Dawn will get it done." Zamasmon stated. "But it's all part of an even greater purpose than I originally had intended."

"You're not getting the chance to use it on us!" Moon declared.

"That's right! We're ending you here, Zamasmon!" Angemon X readied his sword.

Zamasmon evilly chuckled. "It's too late. Now to show you the…"

Metalla X blasted the Zamasmon essence, which hardly did anything to the Rogue Guardian. Everyone gawked at Metalla X's trigger happy response.

"What? Hell, can't blame me for trying!" Metalla X spatted out.

"...pinnacle of almighty divine punishment!" Zamasmon finished as he physically materialized and stood between Black Omega X and Black Dramon X. "Before we start. Let's see how you fare when I'm fighting with my Black Ascendant vessels!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super -** _ **Goku Black Theme (Unofficial)**_ **– EnigmaTNG)**

With that, Zamasmon and the BAT took on similar fighting stances. They quickly headed off to attack the heroes. Zamasmon and Black Omega X engaged Omega X, Metalla X, Guilkatomon, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Houou Mars, and Madoka.

Black Angemon X took on Angemon X, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Sedna, Athena X, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna, and Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar.

Black Dramon X fought against Dramon X, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Orcus, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Ixion, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Eris, and OmegaTitaniamon.

OmegaSyndramon battled Kaimodosu X AM, CyberBeelzemon, Utopia, Phoenixmon, and Rosemon.

At one point, Omega X crossed paths with Black Omega X and hit him with a barrage of punches. As he went for a straight fist, Black Omega X phased behind his adversary. As the Black Ascendant went to gut him with a rosé hand blade, Omega X teleported out of reach and reappeared on Black Omega X's right hand. For a brief moment, Omega X invoked a golden chest armor over his chest. Black Omega X attempted to pierce his hand blade through Omega X's _**Courageous Hope Armor**_ , but upon hitting the chest armor the hand blade shattered.

"A brilliant move, Taichi! But, let's see you handle this!" Black Omega X put his hand into his palm and ripped out long pillar of rosé energy.

"What's he trying to do now?!" Metalla X spat out.

Then, to the Ascendant's surprise, Black Omega X refined the rosé energy into a sickle-shaped weapon. He took one swing from it, sending a projectile capable of cutting through solid objects at the Ascendants. The Bearers of Courage and Friendship quickly evaded as Black Omega X swung his _**Sickle of Sorrow**_ around, sending sickle-shaped projectiles their way. When Omega X flew up to him, he tried kicking the sickle out of the Black Ascendant's grasp, but Black Omega X tucked under and kicked Omega X back. As Black Omega X brought down the sickle, Metalla X blasted the Black Ascendant back.

"You wanna fight with weapons? Fine!" Omega X then summoned VictoryGreymon's Dramon Breaker and engaged Black Omega X in a grueling duel. They both swung their weapons as their blades clashed.

Zamasmon casually fought off Guilkatomon and zipped around him. He formed a hand blade and slashed Advanced Biomerger with numerous strikes. As he went for the kill, Dai-Valkyrie Moon drove him back with a beam from her sword.

"You can still stop this, Zamasmon! You don't have to take your anger out on mortals anymore!" Moon pleaded one last time with the Rogue Guardian.

Scowling, Zamasmon rebuked. "Don't test me. You'll soon learn sympathy for mortals will get you nowhere."

"That's fine, but we don't need to hear it from you anymore!" Houou Mars was heard from above as she launched a flurry of cosmic flamed blasts at Zamasmon.

Unprepared, Zamasmon took the cosmic blasts from Houou Mars and crashed hard into the ground. Houou Mars then tended to Guilkatomon, who was already being healed by Madoka.

Slowly rising from the ground, Zamasmon noted his bodily damage caused by Houou Mars's cosmic flames. An angry scowl formed on his face.

"How dare you. A human dares to blast me with a cosmic power befitting only for gods?!"

"What are you doing?! Get up!" Black Omega X chastised himself. As he turned, he charged toward Omega X and Metalla X ready to slash them with his sickle.

"Hey, mind if I take this?" Omega X asked and before Metalla X could even utter a word, he vanished with _**Instant Movement**_.

"What?! You didn't even give me a chance to speak, prick!" Metalla X snapped.

As he teleported right in front of Black Omega X, Omega X readied his right fist, which was already imbued with raw energy. Not giving him a chance to evade or speak, Omega X quickly gut punched the Black Ascendant and knocked the wind out of him. On top of stopping his momentum, Omega X punched him with his left fist and sent Black Omega X flying through a heap of debris.

"Hey, that was mine!" Metalla X berated Omega X.

"What? You got him all to yourself when you beat on him earlier. It was my turn to get my licks in," Omega X casually said.

Beginning to stir amid the debris, Black Omega X unleashed a dark aura that evaporated the piles burying him. He limped forward and dropped to a knee.

"Perhaps our oversight made us blind to the fact they more prepared than we had anticipated," Black Omega X grunted under his breath.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Black Angemon X fought off Angemon X, Sedna, and their cohorts at once. At one point. Angemon X tossed his sword at Black Angemon X, who backhanded the blade away. But, this proved to be a costly mistake as Angemon X caught him with a _**Finish Buster**_. Then, Varuna struck him down with a combined blast from Stormbreaker and Mjolnir.

"Yeah, stay down! No one beats my _real_ dad!" Athena X shouted at him.

"Don't overdo it, sweetie," Quaoar tended to Varuna, who was almost spent after continuously combining Stormbreaker and Mjolnir's powers.

"I'll make a note of that, thanks."

As Black Angemon X stood, he turned toward Black Dramon X, who was having as much luck dealing with Dramon X and his group.

"...we must finish this now, Black Dramon X!" Black Angemon X shouted.

"Easier for you to say!" Black Dramon X bellowed as he went hand to hand with Dramon X.

As Black Angemon X blasted the ground, he created smoke screen that blinded the blinded the Kuipers, but Angemon X and Athena X were still able to sense his approach. Black Angemon X quickly flew past Athena X and kicked Angemon X down.

"Dad!" Athena X cried out. As she ran over to Angemon X, the Black Ascendant lowered a hand over Angemon X's face. "Don't move, child. One more step and he gets erased."

"Get back, Athena sweetie," Angemon X beckoned his future daughter away.

Frowning, Athena X walked a few steps back.

"That's a good girl," Black Angemon X chortled as he forged a rosé blade and prodded it toward Angemon X's face. "Foolish mortal, I am several millennia years old. I've trained with the gods themselves. How could you possibly-!"

 _ **Wham!**_

Angemon X groin kicked Black Angemon X. Falling to his knees, Black Angemon X groaned in anguish while holding his crotch.

Angemon X stood over him. "And I've seen my future destroyed since I was born! And I learned from the best myself!" With that, he quickly tapped the Black Ascendant's pressure points, neutralizing him. He then kicked Black Angemon X away.

"Alright, dad!" Athena X cheered him.

"Thanks, honey. Never use that groin kick unless you're caught in a bind like me," Angemon X advised his future daughter.

"Oh, I already know about that. Uncle Ken showed me while we were training."

"He did, didn't he?" Angemon X pivoted and watched Dramon X fighting off Black Dramon X.

Having just witnessed Angemon X use his move, Dramon X chuckled in thought. _Good job. You're all catching on._

As Dramon X went for a groin kick, Black Dramon X blocked his counterpart's foot and blasted him away. Dramon X fought back and blasted him with _**Ryuken Wave**_. Black Dramon X tried to sidestep, but saw a black hole form under his foot and trap him.

"What?!" Black Dramon X snarled as he turned and saw Dai-Valkyrie Orcus taunt him.

"How do you like that, jerk?! I've got him binded! Get him, Ken!" Orcus called out.

With that, Dramon X flew at Black Dramon X, but instead of going for his conventional fist barrage, the Accel Ascendant had another idea. He put a hand to his chest and invoked his latent Light Legacy powers. A mystical seal glowing with white light formed under Dramon X.

"Ken? Hey, be careful and don't go overboard with your body," Orcus pleaded.

"It's got to be done to take him down!" Dramon X declared as he fired a white wave of light at Black Dramon X, who quickly morphed into Tsukumiyomimon Death Mode to try to absorb the blast, but it was to no avail.

Black Dramon X quickly produced his own _**Sickle of Sorrow**_ to hit Dramon X with, but Dramon X unleashed his _**ZettaFreeze**_. This attack was enough to overwhelm and crush the Black Ascendant. However, he wasn't done there. Dramon X's internal rage caused his body to turn molten red and gave off a loud sonic boom blast, sending a wave of blue wave from his body. The powerful blue wave engulfed and started burning the Black Ascendant, melting off his Tsukuyomimon Death Mode armor. Combining this _**Atomic Radiation**_ with _**ZettaFreeze**_.

"TAKE THIS! NOW BURN!" Dramon X roared as he fully combined his two attacks to complete his _**Atomic ZettaFreeze Roar**_.

 _ **Boom!**_

With that, he unleashed a burning blast that gave Dramon X the biggest freeze burn he ever received.

 **(Theme fades)**

Upon seeing his colleague being burned, Black Angemon X flew up to catch him. He gawked seeing Black Dramon X in the worst condition he'd ever been in. The Black Ascendant was burned badly that his skin had been melted beyond regeneration.

"Ugh, Kenneth was capable of doing this to one of us?!" Black Angemon X turned a glare toward Dramon X, who had collapsed with Sedna, Angemon X, Orcus, and the others running toward him.

"KEN!" Orcus cried out.

"Brother!" Sedna shouted worryingly to him. She saw him shivering. "Ken?"

"Uncle Ken, you look cold!" Athena X checked on him.

As Angemon X approached Dramon X, he felt a cold chill permeating from his body.

"He's deathly cold! Can, how are you still alive?!" Angemon X asked.

"I...I don't know… but I got him… my body's numb though..." Dramon X then collapsed facefirst.

"KEN!" Orcus and Athena X cried out together.

"Stay back," Sedna ordered as she got close to her brother. Being an ice wielder, Sedna can withstand below sub zero levels and being able to touch his cold body didn't bother her. "He is numb and cold!"

"Oh god, don't tell me he's…" Eris gasped.

"No, I can still feel a pulse, but it's very faint," Sedna replied.

"We've got to get him better since we're still in the middle of a fight!" Ixion exclaimed.

As the others hurried over toward Dramon and Angemon X's groups locations, they were dismayed by the Accel Ascendant's condition.

"Ken! So, that blast we saw came from him?!" Omega X checked over Dramon X.

"The hell kind of power did he unleash?!" Metalla X turned to Angemon X.

"Nothing like I've seen before, but one that felt like a severe freeze burn. The biggest freeze burn like I've ever seen," Angemon X replied.

Madoka went over and checked over Dramon X. "Maybe I can help."

"Please if you can," Sedna nodded.

xxxxx

 **(** _ **Goku Black Theme (Unofficial)**_ **– EnigmaTNG (5:25 - 6:55) resumes)**

As Phoenixmon and Rosemon went down to OmegaSyndramon's attacks, Sora and Mimi tended to their partners. When the Shadow Dramon went for the killing, Sora threw herself in front of Phoenixmon, Mimi, and Palmon.

Sora amassed flames from her hands and launched fiery blasts at the Shadow Dramon. As he came closer, Kaimodosu X AM intervened and delivered multiple sword slashes to the Shadow Dramon. Then, she briefly summoned D-Reaper, who punched and fought with OmegaSyndramon.

"Are you ok?" Kaimodosu X AM asked Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon.

"We are now. Thanks, Dorothy," Mimi kindly replied.

"Sora, please take it easy," Kaimodosu X suggested. "I mean, you will be carrying Max soon."

"Max…" Sora muttered as she was instantly reminded of the older version being held captive. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

 _ **Boom!**_

D-Reaper crashed into the ground after getting tossed aside by OmegaSyndramon. The Shadow Dramon descended near them and cackled.

"I barely broke a sweat against tubby there, but he humored me enough," OmegaSyndramon cackled.

"Thanks for distracting him, Dee," Kaimodosu X then put her hand on D-Reaper, absorbing him back into her body. She restored her Avenge Mode state and drew her sword. "But, I won't be so easily defeated."

OmegaSyndramon quickly flew into Kaimodosu X and pushed her through several building walls.

 **(End theme)**

"Look, over there, Sora!" Mimi pointed her toward the group facing the Black Ascendants and Zamasmon.

"What are they waiting for?" Sora observed.

The three villains were absolutely flabbergasted by what had happened to Black Dramon X. Zamasmon grimaced at the sight of the severely burned Black Dramon X.

"What type of mortals are we dealing with?" Zamasmon fumed as he turned toward the heroes. "This was all that Kenneth Rainer's doing?!"

"How was he able to maim one of our bodies?! The energy resonating from Kensuke is beyond anything a mortal should be able to wield!" Black Angemon X asked, holding the fully burned Black Dramon X.

Black Omega X scowled. "It's the Light Legacy. Black Dramon X should've known better."

Zamasmon realized his short-sightedness. "It would seem our assumptions about mortals has been wrong. They're more than just insignificant maggots." He scanned the faces in the crowd. "Look at them. A few already possess power comparable to the gods, myself included! If we're not careful, our dreams for a perfect utopia will be for naught."

Black Omega X mulled. "Fine, no more games then. All because these mortals continue to defy and profane us. We will reveal to them the ultimate power of the gods!"

"It's time to show them divine perfection made _whole._ " Zamasmon vaguely added.

As Black Angemon X picked Black Dramon X up, Zamasmon and Black Omega X stood in front of them.

"You lowly and pathetic creatures," Black Omega X disparaged them.

"Show your reverence and bow down," Zamasmon smirked as he raised a hand and conjured a green orb of energy that surrounded him and his vessels.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Birth of Merged Zamasu**_ **)**

Suddenly, Zamasmon, Black Omega X, Black Angemon X, and Black Dramon X's bodies glowed as they shifted toward the center. Their bodies converged and pressed against the other. They spun around repeatedly as a column of black and purple energy engulfed them.

"They wouldn't dare!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

"They don't tell me they intend to…!" Angemon X gasped.

"It's coming. Something terrible's coming," Madoka muttered.

Omega X frowned. "So, this is your move?!"

The fused BAT emerged from the column of black and purple light. He took on the form of an armored knight with massive shoulder guards and large black wings folded behind his back. The warrior had three sheathed swords on him, two sheathed one mounted on his hips and a massive one on his back. The smaller swords were Black Dramon X and Black Angemon X's. The large one on his back resembled the Dramon Breaker wielded by BlackVictoryGreymon. The armor's color schemes are mostly black and grey with some blood red. He wore no helmet, which fully exposed Zamasmon's face and spiky white hair. His entire body was outlined by a black aura glowing like dark fire. He has become Black Gaiamon X/Merged Zamasmon.

Unlike Gaiamon X's voice which combined the three good Ascendants, Black Gaiamon X's voice was only Zamasmon, to which he announced while raising his arms in sheer holiness.

" _My_ form is justice! And _my_ form is the world! Worship _me_! Give praise unto _me_! _Me_ , the beautiful! The sublime! _Me_ , the invincible! The almighty and divine…!" Black Gaiamon X opened his eyes and malignantly smiled. "All hail Zamasmon!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Clash Inside Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Ok, that was quite a bit to consume, but I'm fortunately splitting the BAT/Zamasmon and Yog-Sothoth battles into separate chapters for the most part. This one covers a lot of ground, including the minion numbers being cut down. Some parts did get expanded on, especially the Black Imperfect Virus and SuperNuovadramon stuff. Although, I can safely say don't count on one of these minions to stay down for long (wait until Chapter 55 to see who gets a second chance at revenge).

The cold opening features the Digital Gods of Destruction and Angels making early appearances compared to _Cross Generations_. And Zeed X has an idea for a game. I don't even want to know. We'll see how the Omni King ends up getting saved (since he eventually does in CG). In relation to Zenomnimon, this is all the offscreen events that happened during the Black Rebellion arc in CG.

Jax and Sonja utilize their Data Angel Modes to take down their nightmare. SuperNuovadramon falls but he dies with dignity unlike his Shadow Dramon compatriots.

I must credit Chaosblazer for the Atomic ZettaFreeze Roar idea. He came up with something to help expand the Black Ascendant battle before Zamasmon and the BAT merged. He's also responsible for suggesting Angemon X's groin kick to his Black counterpart and somebody (ended up being Omega X) punching out Black Omega X.

And now the psychotic Charlatan has completed his merger: Black Gaiamon X, the dark counterpart to the good Gaiamon X that formed in _Across Dimension_ (give it a read, especially Chapter 12).

That's it for this chapter. Next time, we'll switch gears and see the other heroes in Yog-Sothoth's realm. Max, Mana, and some others need some rescuing. But, R. Homura and Soma Saitou await them. Next chapter will be out soonish, so you won't have long to wait.

Until then, send a review and take care!


	54. Clash Inside Yog-Sothoth's Realm

**A/N:** Here we are. As we shift away from the Merged Zamasmon/Black Gaiamon X conflict, let's take a look at how our other heroes are dealing with R. Homura & Soma Saitou in Yog-Sothoth's realm.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VI: Black Rebellion  
**_ _ **Chapter LIV: Clash Inside Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Chambers/Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

 **(Cue Castlevania Judgment –** _ **Time Reaper**_ **)**

Galakadi X swung his huge scythe at Ayase and her cohorts, but all of the heroes evaded with some receiving injuries from a devastating energy wave caused by the scythe. Galakadi X raised the palm of his hand and fired light purple lasers and small sickles. Most of the heroes evaded and took cover, some taking damage while others blocking them.

"Let's power up with new forms we got!" Sigrun cried out.

With that, Sigrun and Gondul powered up to their titled forms.

Gondul's white hair gained distinctive streaks of yellow highlights. She also gained African light gray tribal tattoos on her face. The lower part of her body has a topaz shaman dress with brown silhouettes of Geri and Freki. Her helmet is replaced by a tribal taupe cheetah mask with yellow spots on the left side of her face. Her white wings have yellow artistic cheetah spots. She became the Topaz Valkyrie.

Sigrun's pink hair had some parts of her blonde hair highlighted as if her human and Valkyrie hair color somehow merged. The lower part of her body had an amethyst dress with pink silhouettes of Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr. Her helmet is replaced by a pink diadem mixed with an Australian ceremonial caramel headdress shaped like kangaroo ears. She became the Amethyst Valkyrie.

"You fools are such gluttons for punishment! So be it then!" Galakadi X raised his hands, launching a bombardment of purple lasers and sickles that rained over the chamber.

However, the Valkyries hastily dodged the incoming energy wave storm. Galakadi X scowled and flew over to attack the duo. He reached for Sigrun, who jumped away at high speed. Gondul intercepted Galakadi X and stopped his scythe with both hands. Gondul then lifted the scythe and kicked it out of Galakadi X's grip.

Galakadi X unleashed purple lasers on the group, but Sayaka defended against the Digimon's destructive blasts. Sayaka and Ayase then landed a double attack; the former shoved her cutlass through Galakadi X's side.

"Damn you…!" Galakadi X gritted, feeling the sword being driven into his body. He continued firing lasers, which Sayaka stopped with a magical water barrier.

Ayase managed to kick away several stray blasts heading for Shibungi, Argo, and Nagisa.

"Whew, that was close! Thanks, Ayase!" Argo called out.

Sigrun and Gondul rushed Galakadi X head-on. Sigrun transformed into a streak of pinkish purple light. Gondul became a streak of pure white light. They shot forward and slammed through Galakadi X. The combined force of the Valkyries obliterated Galakadi X in short order.

Having exhausted their powers to defeat Galakadi X, Sigrun and Gondul both regressed to their civilian forms.

 **(End theme)**

"Hell yeah, we kicked his sorry ass to oblivion!" Ayase boasted their victory. She, Sayaka, and the others checked with the two Valkyries.

"Damn, you two look worn," Argo remarked.

"Enough so you're back in your human forms," Shibungi noted.

Kara, once Sigrun, chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. We didn't lose our powers completely. We just need to recover our energies."

Ayanna, once Gondul, added. "Yeah, that beast was immensely powerful. We had to sacrifice our forms just to beat it. Give us a day or two and our Valkyrie powers will return to us. For the moment through, we can't exactly fight. So, we're liabilities."

Ayase helped up Kara. "Don't worry, we've got your back."

Kara smirked. "Thanks."

Ayanna sighed hard. "That sure took a lot out of us. I feel drained."

Sayaka giggled. "A little rest wouldn't hurt! You two earned it!"

"That's one adversary down." Shibungi stated.

"That freak was a tough one to beat, but it all worked out in the end." Sayaka said.

Ayase added. "I hope the others were able to find Mana in time."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Castlevania: Curse of Darkness OST –** _ **Dracula's Castle**_ **)**

At the outer chambers, the process began with Mana's prison glowing. The tendrils' energies flowed into the inner chambers.

Having sensed the demise of his Digimon, Saitou's face contorted with dismay. _You fought well, Deathmon and Arkadimon. I won't let your deaths be in vain._

"Saitou, you don't know what you're doing!" Max yelled. "Opening the gate will bring total calamity to the Nexus!"

"How could I care less about that? I'm fulfilling our intended goal!" Saitou boasted.

"Goal? You call this shit a goal? You really have no idea what you're tampering with, buddy." Mana mockingly smiled.

Suddenly, Saitou and Kyubey turned to see intruders coming. Max and Mana noticed them as well.

Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zodiark X, Keke & Mosuramon, Gojiramon, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shaka, Shu, Inori, and Gai stormed inside the chamber.

"Heh, welcome. I was expecting you all to be here." Saitou glanced at the group.

"Whew, I'm lucky Homura is not there to see me." Kyubey quipped.

"Homura's not here, but you're dealing with us now!" Shu yelled at Kyubey.

"Shu! Gai!" Mana called to her brother and boyfriend. She gave a sly grin. "What take ya so long? Though, Max did keep me in good company."

Gai looked toward Max. "Is that right?"

Max sighed. "Just some friendly chats to keep us from going insane being in this place."

"How could you do this, Kyubey?" Inori queried, dismayed by the creature's apparent change of allegiance.

Gai scoffed. "Kyubey has no true loyalty to anyone but himself."

"MAX!" Gojiramon teared up as he and Max exchanged glances.

"About time you all got here!" Max exclaimed.

"Of course, why would I abandon my guy?" Keke remarked.

"Now, let our friends go now!" WarAngemon demanded from Saitou.

"Yeah, buddy, you're dealing with all of us and you're just one guy!" Ultima X threatened him.

"Just let our friends go and we won't have to fight," Celesta X proposed.

Saitou chuckled. "Sorry, but it's not quite that simple. You see, your friends are necessary for our goal." He then pointed to the gate slowly opening. "Their energies are what's going to open the gate. Once the contents are released, they'll be unleashed into the Nexus and wreak havoc. By destroying the current Nexus, a new Nexus will take its place. One ruled by the beings behind these gates."

"Man this is starting to sound like Sensui and the Demon Tunnel all over again," Kuwabara realized the deja-vu they were experiencing.

"Yes, but this impending disaster will be on a grander scale that extends beyond our universe," Kurama informed them.

Yusuke raised a fist toward Saitou's direction. "Hey, we've faced and stopped a maniac like you before, and we're gonna do it again. So, how about we kick your ass and take back our friends by force, Sensui Jr.?!"

Saitou chuckled. "You're quite amusing, little man. Fine there's still some time before the gates fully open, I can humor you." He jumped down from his high pedestal and landed in front of the group. He dropped into a kickboxer's stance.

Recognizing his stance, Yusuke smirked. "Yep, just like Sensui."

"But this power exceeds that of Sensui, Yusuke. Be vigilant," Hiei warned him.

"Don't worry he's dealing with all of us now," WarAngemon firmly said.

Shu quickly brandished his _Singer's Sword_. "Ready, Gai?!"

Gai readied his _Dancer's Sword_. "Of course!"

"And I'm ready as well," Inori said as a pink aura bathed over her. Her regular clothing was replaced with a reddish orange dress coupled with two flower patterns on the waist made of pure crystal. She now wore a pink crown with a crystallized hairpin. She turned into her Genesis Inori form.

"Don't you get too overconfident. It shall be your undoing!" Saitou declared as he dashed forward to attack, but he vanished quickly out of plain sight.

Everyone was taken aback by his speed and prepared to anticipate his moves. Before they can even react, the whole group were met with quick attacks.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

The whole group were swept back and knocked away into different sections of the chamber. Saitou reappeared standing in the center looking relatively unfazed.

"Your perceptions to my attacks were slower than I anticipated. This won't last long I'm afraid," Saitou sighed out of disappointment.

Zordiark X exclaimed. "He's much faster than I thought him to be!"

"Did anyone see him move?!" Shu exclaimed. "'Cause I couldn't!"

"Neither could I I'm afraid," Gai said.

"I could, but only briefly," Hiei admitted.

"Yeah, he's a lot faster than Sensui, I'll give this bastard his due," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, I was only barely able to keep up until he picked up the pace and attacked us," WarAngemon added.

"Max, could you see him?!" Keke asked him.

"Yeah, I was," Max said. "Actually I was able to see the whole thing."

"You saw him pretty much wipe us out?!" Gojiramon yelled out.

"I did. Don't let your guard down, guys! Stay on him!" Max said. "You'll better perceive him if y'all power up and enhance your senses!"

Ultima X nodded, facing WarAngemon and Zordiark X. "How about it, TK, Ken? Let's power-up to level 2 and see if that works."

"Kari, you ready?" WarAngemon asked her.

"Yeah!" Celesta X declared as she powered up into Mystic status.

WarAngemon, Ultima X, and Zordiark X powered up to their level 2 states.

"Saitou, you won't be so cool and collected for much longer," Keke gritted as she, too, powered up into Ascendant level 2 status.

"Why don't you bust out and help us, Max?!" Gojiramon asked his partner.

"Wish I could, but being inside this thing suppresses my powers," Max said, punching his prison wall. "You guys will have to fight hard and hope one of y'all can destroy our prisons."

Mana pouted as she sat down. "Poo, this is gonna take a while. Don't keep us waiting."

"Don't worry, you two won't be leaving here as long as I'm here," Saitou smirked as he faced his opposition. "Shall we continue this?" He powered up as a similar golden aura enveloped him like an Ascendant, but unlike an Ascendant his hair didn't spike up and turn yellow. He clenched his fists, calmly smirking down his adversaries. "What? You were expecting a hair color change?"

"Kinda, but we could care less," WarAngemon replied.

"You'd look lame any hair color change, dude," Ultima X said.

"I already fought a guy like you who had this similar gimmick," Yusuke quipped. "What next? You gonna bust out some gaudy ass-looking armors, too?"

"You know me too well even if we haven't met before, but it doesn't matter. You'll be the first to go down," Saitou declared as he hastily dashed at Yusuke and the Spirit Detectives.

 **(Cue Castlevania: Curse of Darkness –** _ **A Toccata Into Blood Soaked Darkness**_ **)**

As he reached for Yusuke, Shaka interceded Saitou and launched a _**Spirit Wave**_ his way. Saitou narrowly dodged Shaka's spirit blast and turned as Kurama threw a _**Rose Whip**_. Saitou hopped over Kurama's thorny vines. Kuwabara whipped out his _**Spirit Sword**_ and slashed at Saitou. Saitou caught the spirit-imbued blade and dissolved it with his energy.

"Are you ok, Yusuke?" Shaka asked him.

"Sure. Thanks, Yui. I know a way to break this guy's psyche," Yusuke said. "Hey, Sensui Jr., I bet you got other personalities in that noggin of yours! Why not bring 'em out and introduce them to us?!"

While Yusuke kept him distracted, Saitou started to unravel and attack more viciously. He kicked Kuwabara back and blocked Hiei's sword. When Shaka rushed over to attack him, Saitou jumped over her and charged up a purple Ki sphere in his hand. He kicked the sphere toward Shaka, who dodged it.

"Y'know what? Dodgeball was Sensui's favorite game, too! And he had better play than you, Jr.!" Yusuke taunted Saitou to the point where it was getting under Saitou's skin.

"Silence!" Saitou hissed, kicking another energy sphere toward Yusuke, who jumped out of harm's way.

"Almost had me, Jr.!"

"Shut up!" Saitou gritted as he flew down and grabbed Yusuke. He quickly slammed the Spirit Detective through a chamber wall.

With Saitou's back turned, WarAngemon and Mystic Celesta rushed him from behind. They grabbed and slammed Saitou through thin lens-looking wall interiors. Saitou fell only to recover and jump back to his feet. WarAngemon charged and went for a _**Seraphi Fist**_ , but Saitou caught WarAngemon's hand.

"Why don't you take a break?" Saitou asked as he punched WarAngemon's arm, snapping it in two.

"TK!" Mystic Celesta cried out, watching in disgust as Saitou broke WarAngemon's arm.

"We've got this, TK! Hey, jerk, come and try breaking our arms!" Ultima X goaded as he and Zordiark X double teamed Saitou.

Saitou easily danced around Ultima X and Zordiark X's attacks. He landed a roundhouse kick to Ultima X, knocking him down. He turned and sidekicked Zordiark X.

"TK!" Mystic Celesta tended to WarAngemon.

"Get him, Kari… I'll be ok…"

Mystic Celesta glanced over her shoulder as Saitou phased behind her. As she turned to attack, Saitou caught her hand and repelled her with his aura. Mystic Celesta hit a wall. Saitou dove at Mystic Celesta, but the Bearer of Light barely dodged. Mystic Celesta jumped up high and cupped her hands together.

"Too slow…" Saitou stopped until WarAngemon, Ultima X, and Zordiark X slipped behind and restrained him. "Damn it!"

"Blast him, Kari!" WarAngemon encouraged her.

"And leave nothing left of this jerk!" Ultima X yelled out.

Letting go of her restraints, Mystic Celesta fired her _**Holy Beam**_. As the beam headed closer, Saitou's aura expanded, brushing away the three Ascendants. He then raised his aura, which guarded him and nullified Mystic Celesta's attack.

"A valiant effort, but not enough to break through my _**Saint Light**_ ," Saitou boasted. "My light transcends anything your pathetic light can dish out!" With a wave of a hand, he unleashed a sample wave of his _**Saint Light**_.

Before Mystic Celesta had time to react, she felt her whole body being pummeled as if a hundred punches pounded her. She was pushed away and sent crashing into a wall. Mystic Celesta coughed and gagged having been physically pulverized by Saitou's light. It was enough to knock her out of her Mystic state as she fell on the ground.

"KARI!" WarAngemon called out worryingly to her.

"He just took out Kari and knocked her out of her ultimate state!" Zordiark X was flabbergasted.

"Bastard, you're gonna pay!" Ultima X growled.

"Wait, Davis, we can still use Meta-Fusion!" Zordiark X suggested to him. "TK, you've at least taught Kari the Meta-Fusion, right?"

"Yeah, but she's in no condition…"

"Remember we've packed enough Digi-Vitamins before coming here," Zordiark X reminded him.

"We could've used Keke's help. Where the hell is she?!" Ultima X wondered, scanning the chamber.

"Look! Over there!" WarAngemon pointed across.

Keke was seen with Gojiramon and Mosuramon. The trio prepared to break open Max and Mana's prisons. Upon seeing this, Saitou phased out and reappeared near Keke.

"Sorry, but I'm going to need those two to remain where they are!" Saitou interjected, sending energy spheres at Keke, Gojiramon, and Mosuramon.

The trio dodged Saitou's attacks. Keke launched herself at Saitou and threw a punch. Saitou caught Keke's punch and smirked.

"I've beaten your friends. What makes you think you stand a chance in hell?" Saitou taunted her.

"I have someone waiting for me to save his ass!" Keke retorted, firing a Ki blast into Saitou's gut.

Saitou's _**Saint Light**_ absorbed the impact of Keke's attack. As he went for a kick, Keke narrowly dodged and tossed her _**Rosemary Discs**_. The pink discs dissolved as they touched Saitou's aura. He flew up and kneed Keke's gut.

"Keke, stop! He's stronger than you!" Max urged her to cease resistance. He pounded against the prison wall.

Saitou grabbed Keke's neck and headbutted her. He then knocked her away with a kick. Seeing her partner in distress, Mosuramon evolved into Mothramon and flew straight into Saitou, pinning him against a wall.

"I've got ya, Keke!" Gojiramon caught her.

"Thanks, Gojiramon!" Max said.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna bust ya out, Max!" Gojiramon fired his _**Atomic Flame**_ at Max's prison seal first.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Mana yelled to Gojiramon.

"Don't worry, sis! We're coming!" Shu cried out as he, Inori, and Gai climbed up to reach Mana.

Mothramon kept ramming her head into Saitou. As she went for another body slam, Saitou's aura pushed the Kaijuu Digimon back. Saitou put both hands out, producing a _**Saint Light Barrier**_ , protecting him and pushing Mothramon back.

"Nice try, my giant friend, but nothing is going to keep me from opening that gate! I want Max to see it all when a new order is brought upon the Nexus!" Saitou declared, using his aura to overpower and push away Mothramon. "I can't let you set them free!"

"Yeah? Well, too bad! Our Max isn't your friend and he wants nothing to do with ya!" Gojiramon protested as he blew another _**Atomic Flame**_. This time, and motivated to save Max at all costs, the flames pounded the prison walls hard enough to crack them.

"Damn it!" Saitou cursed as he witnessed Max's prison seal shatter before his eyes.

As if that wasn't enough, Shu and Gai used their swords to break Mana's seal. Genesis Inori finally shattered it using her crystal shard attacks. These attacks were enough to break the seal, freeing Mana.

"Oh yes, I'm free," Mana grinned sadistically as her powers returned to her.

"Mine as well!" Max powered up into Super Ascendant Blue.

Upon seeing Max in his full glory, Saitou couldn't help but smile.

"Max, your power. Your aura. It's so intoxicating. I'm drawn to it like a moth to a flame," Saitou muttered, finding himself entranced by Max's divine blue light. "The Max I knew never possessed this incredible energy. If he were here, he'd be drawn to you like I am now."

"I somehow doubt that. The other me likely never wanted you to go down this path, Saitou," Max said. "You chose poorly siding with these people and helping further their agendas."

Realizing this, Saitou reflected to memories of his friendship with his universe's Max Kamiya. He remembered their brotherly relations and their respect for each other's strengths.

 _Is it true, Max? Is this one right to tell me I chose poorly? Am I fighting for the wrong side…? No! You and my world were taken from me, leaving me alone to nearly die! It's thanks to those people that I've been able to reunite with another Max, so I may be able to start over!_ Saitou's fractured mind became conflicted between right and wrong. Ultimately, his poor decision would be his final one. "No, I made the right choice. You and I are together once again, Max! Nothing will keep us apart. Not ever again!" He hastily shot up past Gojiramon and reached for Max.

"MAX!" Keke and Gojiramon cried out together.

 _ **Bam!**_

Max caught Saitou with a fist to the face. He sent Saitou sailing far back as the Saint Light wielder bounced off a wall and landed on his feet. He then bounced off and flew at Max. Max was more than prepared and hit Saitou with a spinning heel kick. Max then followed with a barrage of punches that was able to match. Saitou went for a gut punch, but Max caught his fist headbutted him. Max then grabbed Saitou's arm and tossed him around before throwing him to the ground.

"Yay! Ya tossed him like the piece of trash he is!" Gojiramon cheered his partner on.

As slowly stood, Saitou scanned the chamber as his opposition surrounded him.

"I'm sorry about the Max you called a friend and a brother, but I already have friends on my side," Max chided him while helping Keke up.

Mothramon recovered and awoke to see Keke safely in Max's embrace.

"Good to have you back, Max," Shu said, assembling Gai, Genesis Inori, and Mana with him.

After eating Digi-Vitamins, WarAngemon, Celesta X, Ultima X, and Zordiark X regrouped with the Spirit Detectives. They headed over where Max and company confronted Saitou.

"Party's over, Jr.," Yusuke scoffed, charging spirit energy in his index finger.

"Understand you can't win now, Saitou," Max plainly told him.

Despite being grossly outnumbered, Saitou calmed his tense emotions and palmed his face. He chuckled and then laughed loudly. His laughter filled the chamber and sent bad vibes to his opposition.

"Um, why isn't he scared? Like running scared?" Kuwabara asked nervously. "Wait, don't answer that."

"Might be for the best since we're still in for a fight," Kurama said.

"Don't worry, we still have Meta-Fusion," WarAngemon said, motioning over to Celesta X, Ultima X, and Zordiark X.

Max analyzed Saitou's behavioral shift. He already started to pick up on Saitou's mental state fracturing.

Saitou recollected his composure and scanned his opposition, especially Max.

"Even if you kill me, you can't stop the gates from opening."

Max rebuked. "We'll see once it comes to that." He and the others readied themselves for Saitou.

 **(Cue Castlevania Judgment –** _ **Dance of Illusions**_ **)**

Shu and Gai charged into Saitou, attempting to double team him. Saitou caught their swords and knocked them back with his _**Saint Light**_ aura. Yusuke and Shaka jumped Saitou from behind. The two Spirit Detectives fired off dual _**Spirit Gun**_ shots. Saitou dodged the spirit attacks and swung his right arm forward, sending an immense force that swept Yusuke and Shaka back.

As Genesis Inori prepared to hit Saitou with crystals, Kyubey jumped down and mounted her face. Inori tried to pull Kyubey off, who attempted to smother Inori and obstruct her plain sight view.

"Hey, ya backstabbing jerk! Get off my sis's face!" Mana quickly yanked Kyubey off Inori and tossed him aside. "You ok, Inori?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Ok, time for me to get serious!" Mana declared as a pink light formed over her. Her regular clothing was replaced with a short black dress that looks like Inori's glowing orange suit alongside two crystallized flowers. Red threads formed on her arms, legs, and chest. Crude purple wing crystals shaped like a tiara formed on her left side. Purple crystal shoulder spike pads formed on her shoulders. She transformed into Apocalypse Mana.

Kyubey slowly stirred. As he tried to escape like a thief, Apocalypse Mana pinned the Incubator under her barefoot.

"Going somewhere, you little shit?" Apocalypse Mana smirked coolly. She formed a crystal in her right hand and shoved it through Kyubey, killing him.

"Sorry, but you can't get rid of me that easily," Kyubey's familiar voice chimed in.

Genesis Inori and Apocalypse Mana looked up as another Kyubey appeared on a chamber wall. His lifeless red eyes scanned the other battles taking place.

"He's going to be more trouble than he's worth," Genesis Inori said.

"So, what? I'll just keep killing the jerk until he concedes to me!" Apocalypse Mana tossed a barrage of crystals at Kyubey, who hopped up and bounced around the chamber. "Man this is annoying!"

Meanwhile, Hiei gathered dark flames and imbued it in his sword. He attempted to cut Saitou with his _**Sword of the Darkness Flame**_. Having transformed into Yoko Kurama, the silver-maned warrior aided Hiei and summoned a man-eating plant to devour Saitou. Saitou unleashed his _**Saint Light**_ aura, neutralizing Hiei and Yoko Kurama's attacks. He swiftly attacked and took down both demons.

Max rushed Saitou and attacked him with a flurry of punches. As Max kept Saitou occupied, the others were given time to recover. As Max and Saitou locked, the former's blue aura and Saitou's _**Saint Light**_ clashed against the other. Max jumped up and kicked Saitou's face, sending him flying back As Max ran up at him, Saitou launched a barrage of Ki energy orbs with his right foot.

Max dodged the incoming orbs and batted a few away. He phased out and reappeared in front of Saitou, catching the Imaginalist off guard. Max swiftly punched Saitou's gut and then uppercutted him into the ceiling. Saitou crashed into the ceiling.

"Well done, Max. Indeed, you're a formidable opponent! Keep it up! Bring me pain, Max!" Saitou yelled out as if he were gleefully being beaten by Max.

Channeling blue ki into his right hand, Max flew into Saitou. He aimed for another gut crunching blow, but Saitou barely managed to slip away and unleashed an energy projection. This attack came in the form of a wave that repelled Max and sent him crashing to the ground. Saitou flew down sent another barrage energy balls that pummeled him.

"MAX!" Keke cried out as she, WarAngemon, Ultima X, and Zordiark X ran at him, but were quickly brushed away by Saitou's aura.

Max rolled away and prepared to make his next move. He cupped his hands and fired a quick _**Tsunami Wave**_. In response to the energy wave, Saitou readily formed a purple energy ba and kicked it into Max's wave. The two attacks canceled each other out.

Saitou and Max ran into each other and unloaded with fast-paced kicks and punches. Saitou landed a kick to Max's head, but Max managed to hit Saitou's stomach. The two warriors were knocked away and hit the nearest cavern walls. Saitou recovered first and eyed Max's direction.

"Wait for me, Max. You and I are going to open that tunnel together using your energies," Saitou stated as he purposefully walked toward him.

Watching each member being taken down, Celesta X had enough.

 _No, I can't… no, I won't stand by any longer!_ She closed her eyes and tapped into Homeostasis' powers within her. She started to flashback to her training with Kensuke/Dramon X, who took her in for private training. She recalled it was her most grueling and physically abusive she ever endured. Kensuke lent her a portion of his own Ascendant God energy, which bonded with her Ascendant and Homeostasis energies. With all three powers now instilled to her, her body would constantly reject and react by nearly destroying Kari's body, pushing to her absolute brink to near death.

After a whole day of torture, Kari's body finally accepted the Ascendant God-like essence. And as a result, this allowed her to tap into a form beyond Mystic. Her mortal body, coupled with Homeostasis' essence, ascended into a divine body.

 _It's time I put that new power I've been meaning to use! Now is the best time!_ Celesta X mentally thought.

Celesta X's body became consumed by a white aura. This white aura converted to pure silver and gold. Once the silver and gold light bathed over her, her dramatic transformation was complete. Her outward appearance and clothing changed dramatically. She wore an ankle-length white gi with some lined patterns. Her outfit now has long, wide sleeves. Two long, flowing golden ribbons tied at her back. On her chest is an embellished Crest of Light emblem. Her hair became snow white. A broadsword, her D-Sword, was seen hanging on her left hip. The Bearer of Light at last unlocked her Ascendant God form: Celesta X Holy Mode.

To her friends, this was their first time seeing it. Needless to say, it marveled them. Even Max and Saitou ceased their fight to witness the new Ascendant God awakening.

"Aunt Kari, well done." Max smiled with satisfaction. "Now you're able to control your power better. Thank Kensuke for that."

"This light permeating from this woman. Her light is… almost as divine and strong as my own!" Saitou was mesmerized by Celesta X Holy Mode's power.

"Yeah! Let him have it, Kari!" Ultima X cheered her on.

WarAngemon nodded approvingly. "Take him down."

Celesta X Holy Mode focused her sights on Saitou. "Max, you might want to move."

"Sure," Max hopped away, leaving Saitou to face down Celesta X HM.

"You think your light can match my _**Saint Light**_ aura? Try your worst," Saitou responded to the new power, enveloping his golden sheen all over him.

"I can only hold this form for a short time, but I'll make this count!" Celesta X HM raised her D-Sword and took on a swordswoman stance.

"Your move, light wielder."

With eyes glowing intensely, Celesta X HM responded with a mix of hers and Homeostasis' voices. "After you."

With that, Celesta X HM and Saitou simultaneously bumrushed each other . Saitou sent a wave of his _**Saint Light**_ to engulf and overpower Celesta X HM. However, Celesta X HM's D-Sword hacked and slashed through his _**Saint Light**_ aura like a wet paper towel.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " Saitou blanched in shock as Celesta X HM not only cut through his defenses but landed a critical strike to his body. He watched as she cut into his body and gave him a gaping chest wound.

Celesta X HM's D-Sword unleashed an immense white energy wave that engulfed Saitou. Her _**Hikari Purgatorial Maelstrom**_ further damaged Saitou, leaving him gravely injured but not yet slain.

Saitou landed on his feet while struggling to maintain his _**Saint Light**_ aura. He glanced over and saw Celesta X HM readying her D-Sword for another strike.

"Well done wounding me, woman… I concede your light is superior, but…" Saitou forged a purple sphere and kicked it her way. "Your light burns out quicker than mine!"

Preparing to block the incoming sphere, Celesta X HM caught it with her D-Sword and sliced it in two. This gave Saitou enough time to cut the gap between them. He was already right in her face. He disarmed Celesta X HM and prepared to kick her. Celesta X HM seized Saitou's leg and tossed him aside, slamming him into a chamber wall.

"YES!" Ultima X cheered for his former crush.

"Nicely done, Kari," Max nodded in approval. "You're back to your prime."

As Celesta X HM turned toward Saitou, she cupped her hands together and prepared to blast him with a _**Holy Beam**_. As Saitou came to, Celesta X HM flew up to meet him and unleashed an immense white beam of light. Her _**Super Holy Beam**_ collided with Saitou and slammed him hard into a wall. Saitou buckled under the force of Celesta X HM's attack and fell to the ground . He gingerly tried standing, but was critically injured.

"You've got him, Kari! Finish him off!" WarAngemon yelled out encouraging her.

"C'mon! You've got him!" Ultima X cheered her on.

Celesta X HM raised a hand and focused on building up power to finish him off. However, her limit came and Celesta X fell out of her Holy Mode state. This alarmed the others.

"No, she's hit her limit! Those last attacks took a lot out of her!" WarAngemon exclaimed.

"Actually, this is good! She wounded him for us!" Max said.

"Then, we'll have to resort to Meta-Fusion!" Zordiark X declared.

"Good idea!" Ultima X added.

"Kari, let's fuse!" WarAngemon flew over to her.

Keke grabbed Max's hand. "C'mon, you and me!"

"Wait, hold on…!" Max called out as Keke quickly dragged him to her.

As he recovered, Saitou walked forward critically hurt, but he had enough _**Saint Light**_ reserves to heal himself.

Three beacons of light flared before Saitou's eyes. He watched as the Meta-Fusion dances were completed.

"Yeah! This is gonna be so awesome!" Gojiramon exclaimed gleefully. "Check it out, Mothramon, our partners are about to fuse!"

"Tell me, are they gonna…" Kuwabara gawked.

"Yes, and this happened to us before when Aoshi's Moon Heart Crystal granted us the power to merge," Yoko Kurama reminded him.

"That's right! I remember that!" Shaka recalled that one instance.

Yusuke laughed genuinely. "Yeah, that was cool, wasn't it?!"

Hiei mumbled. "Don't remind me. I fused with that woman Mizuno after all."

Shu turned to Gai. "Well? What do you think?"

Gai sweatdropped. "No, we're never doing that."

Apocalypse Mana watched while choking Kyubey. "Hey, we should do a dance like that, Gai! Or, maybe we could fuse, Inori?"

Inori smiled nervously. "Um, really? Us?"

Upon seeing the Ascendants about to fuse, Saitou decided to take drastic action. He ran up to interrupt Max and Keke's fusion, but Gojiramon stepped in front of him.

"Don't interrupt their fusion, jerk! You want them? You go through me!" Gojiramon snarled as he lunged at Saitou and fired an _**Atomic Flame**_ at him.

Saitou easily brushed away Gojiramon's flames and went to kick the Kaijuu Rookie. Then, Max's Digivice glowed with life.

"Let him have it, Gojiramon! Show him you're king!" Max called out as he and Keke went to perform their Meta-Fusion.

As Gojiramon evolved into Godzillamon, the titanic dinosaur rushed Saitou and swung his mighty tail. Saitou jumped up and evaded Godzillamon's tail. Bellowing angrily, Godzillamon swiped at the and knocked Saitou away, sending him crashing into the ground. Godzillamon raised a foot over to crush Saitou like an insect. Saitou quickly unleashed his _**Saint Light**_ aura to repel the Kaijuu Digimon back.

Saitou sprang up and saw Mothramon heading his way. He tossed a few _**Saint Light**_ energy waves to neutralize and push Mothramon back. He turned as the Shu and Gai took turns slicing at him with their Void swords. Saitou casually dodged their attacks. He kicked Shu back and elbowed Gai's face. The Spirit Detectives immediately took on Saitou.

"You remember how the dance went, Keke?" Max asked her nervously, fearing for the worst case scenario.

"Yeah, yeah, I've seen it done before when Tai and Matt did it," Keke reassured him.

"Ok, are the rest of you ready?!" Max turned to Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, and Zordiark X.

The other four Ascendants nodded in response.

"Ok! Let's do this!" Max called out.

" _ **Fuuuuu-sion! Ha!**_ "

Max and Keke performed the Meta-Fusion dance technique with perfect synchronization. Likewise, Celesta X & WarAngemon and Ultima X & Zordiark X did the same with no flubs.

Right in the middle of fighting the Spirit Detectives, Saitou turned and saw three glowing beacons of golden light flashing before his eyes.

"Damn it all," Saitou scowled.

The Spirit Detectives and Shu & Gai's group were flabbergasted with what they saw.

Celesta X and WarAngemon fused into WarCelesta X, a female Ascendant with a mix of Kari and TK's hair. She now has TK's eyes and Kari's face. She wore the baggy white pants, yellow shoes, and a black vest coupled with sports bra and yellow shoulder paddings. She immediately powered up into Mystic state.

Ultima X and Zordiark X fused into Ultimark X, who had a mix of Davis and Ken's hair colors. He has Ken's eyes and Davis' face. He wore a similar Meta-Fusion wardrobe, except no sports bra to cover his chest. He powered up into full Ascendant state.

Finally, Max and Keke fused into Maxeke, a male Ascendant with a mix of Max's dark brown hair and Keke's strawberry blonde hair. He had Keke's eyes and Max's face. He powered up into Super Ascendant Blue state.

"Our fusions are complete. I hope you're ready for a beating, Saitou!" Maxeke threatened in a voice mix of Max and Keke's.

Godzillamon and Mothramon let out a loud roars as their way of approving their partners's successful merger.

"Hell yeah! This is sweet!" Yusuke hollered.

"Perhaps we should fuse, too, Hiei?" Yoko Kurama teased him.

"I'd rather be caught dead than perform those ballet moves!" Hiei angrily spat.

"Hey, ballet is one of the best forms of physical training!" Shaka added.

"Don't bother with him, Yui. He just doesn't get real men can dance and wear tights," Kuwabara snubbed at Hiei.

Overhearing their conversation, Mana scoffed. "That jerk. Don't you go diss ballet."

Shu turned to Gai. "Still want to try…?

Gai plainly replied. "No."

The three Meta-Fused Ascendants surrounded Saitou. Having assessed their individual powers, the imaginalist smirked and dropped his hands.

"It's over, Saitou. Surrender now and help us take down your group's operation or end here," Maxeke demanded compliance from the Imaginalist.

Saitou smirked. "...sorry, but I can't do that." In one last act of defiance, he forged a purple orb in his hands and split it into three. He kicked the three orbs at the Meta-Fused warriors. They casually backhanded Saitou's blasts.

"That's unfortunate," Maxeke frowned.

"So, this is how it ends…" Saitou muttered, seemingly ready to accept his fate. "Then so be it."

"Farewell, Saitou." Maxeke declared as he cupped his hands together and unleashed a _**Super Tsunami Wave**_.

Likewise, WarCelesta X and Ultimark X released their attacks. WarCelesta X fired off her _**Seraphi Beam**_. Ultimark X unleashed his _**Ultima Wave**_.

The three attacks converged into a single combined blast and slammed head-on with Saitou, who was thrown back. His face didn't exude any fear of defeat. A tiny smirk curved on the man's features. His entire life flashed before his eyes, including his memories with his world's Max.

 **(End theme)**

Saitou could muttered, "Looks like I'll be joining you, Deathmon and Arkadimon. It was good to see you again Max... even if you aren't the same one I knew..."

His last words were then snuffed out as the beam eradicated him. Nothing was left of Soma Saitou.

"Yeah! Take that, Jr.!" Yusuke spat out.

"Whew, we managed to survive that," Shu sighed with relief.

"But no doubt we still have some ways to go," Gai reminded them. "We have to find our way out of the chamber and regroup with the others."

"Hey, I bagged us a traitor in our mists!" Apocalypse Mana said, tying a crystal collar around Kyubey's neck. "No worries, I got him on a leash!"

Genesis Inori nodded. "Let's go find the others. I sense they managed to beat those two monsters."

"Yeah, we sensed it, too," Maxeke said. "And don't worry these fusions will wear off as we're exploring so let's get going!"

The group headed out of the Outer Chamber to find Ayase and company.

xxxxx

 _ **Inner Chambers/Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

The process has already started with the gateway glowing and opening. The energies from Yog-Sothoth sphere (and the amount from Mana) are transferred to the gate, yet the prisoner don't feel pain.

Having sensed the Imaginalists' energies fade, R. Homura worked tirelessly to finish the gate opening process. She stopped to gaze at the sealed ancient god and eyed her other captive, Jessica, who is the reincarnated Valkyrie Skogul from dimension YYGDM-01. Jessica was sealed in an orb next to Yog, who looked just about out of it.

Suddenly, R. Homura turned and spotted intruders storm into Yog-Sothoth's Inner Chambers.

The intruders reveal themselves: Sailor Pluto, Volodramon, Homura, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Gao Pluto, Carmen/Songblade, and Nick/Surgebinder.

 **(Cue Castlevania: Curse of Darkness OST –** _ **Dracula's Castle**_ **)**

R. Homura turned and faced her opposition. "I shouldn't be surprised you'd make it this far." She shifted her cold gaze toward Homura. "Hello, other Homura."

Homura retorted. "It's over. Our friends have already beaten your cohorts. Cease your operations this instant."

Pluto pointed her Garnet Staff toward R. Homura. "I know full well you just any Homura. You're _that_ Homura from the GCLR-1113 dimension! It's the alternate timeline that diverged from dimension GCLK-1113!"

"Very astute of you, Mistress of the Time Gates."

Homura shot a fierce glare at her alternate self. "Let these two go now!"

"Hear me out, Homura. Before we fight, I shall tell you about my past." R. Homura announced while showing her right hand, is a blackish-purple dark Orb symbol glowing. "Like what Pluto mentioned, I originated in an alternate timeline that diverged from dimension GCLK-1113. In the final stages of the war against GHQ, I took the final Void Genome and became its wielder instead of Shu. Events played out differently in the final battle, to which I then became the ruler of the utopia created by that world's Crystal Tokyo. But….a universal pandemic of black crystals destroyed everything. My home dimension! I'm the sole survivor with my failures coming back to haunt me! So that's why I worked with the forces behind these agents that affect the Nexus, because I have nowhere to go… yet. If I were to find the one responsible for destroying my world and my Madoka, I will kill that being slowly and painfully. But, I can't. Someone has forced my hands to do their bidding… and now I've been ordered to get rid of you all. I'm sorry!"

R. Homura then brandished two familiar void swords from her hands: The _Singer's Sword_ and the _Dancer's Sword_. The Rebellious Witch stood in a swords wielder's stance.

"Then, we'll have to stop you through force," Homura took out her guns.

Realizing they have no other choice, Pluto's group readied themselves for a tough battle.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Pokemon D/P Remix:** _ **Giratina**_ **– PokeRemixStudio)**

Homura fired off multiple magic rounds at R. Homura, who quickly stopped and sliced them up with her _Singer's_ and _Dancer's_ dual swords. She quickly flew right into Homura and slashed at her. Homura barely dodged getting bisected by R. Homura, who then kicked Homura away.

"How pathetic. Your reaction times are pitiful compared to mine, Homura Akemi," R. Homura demoralized her. "With the years of pained experience and power I've accumulated, I've hardened myself into a ruthless warrior. I've struck down every single foe that's dared to challenge my authority!"

Pluto chastised her. "You're no better than a dictator in your world. You couldn't save it because you lost the trust of your friends there."

"What do you know, Time Guardian? Your counterpart there never dared to challenge me since she knew her place."

"But I am not her, Homura," Pluto rebuked to R. Homura. "If I must defeat you to prevent you from opening these gates, so be it." She flew toward R. Homura and drove her Garnet Staff into R. Homura.

R. Homura instinctively stopped Pluto's staff with her dual swords. Two black angelic wings popped from the Rebellious Witch's back. These wings flapped hard, sending a powerful gale force that casually knocked Pluto away.

"Pluto!" Volodramon jumped up catching her.

"That's it!" Venus declared as she flung her _**Venus Love Me Chain**_. Attempting to ensnare R. Homura, the Rebellious Witch sliced the chains in two.

"Is that all you have, Senshi of Love?"

"Not even close!" Venus defied R. Homura. She took to the air and unleashed a barrage of _**Crescent Beams**_.

R. Homura crossed her swords, blocking the beams. R. Homura prepared to attack, but Saturn intervened and summoned her _**Silence Wall**_ , protecting her and her allies from R. Homura's attacks.

"Go now!" Saturn called to Carmen and Nick to break up Jessica's prison.

Seeing this, R. Homura sent a cross slash attack with her _Singer's_ and _Dancer's Swords_ at Nick and Carmen's way.

Witnessing this, Volodramon (YYGDM-01) took a chance and threw himself into R. Homura's attack. After stopping her attack, Volodramon went on the offense. He parried R. Homura's swords and fired a _**Temporal Exaflare**_ into her. Catching the fiery wave in the gut, R. Homura left herself open for a repeated attack. As Volodramon charged energy into his claws, he attempted to slash her, but R. Homura phased behind him. She kicked Volodramon from behind and hit with him a double-bladed slash with her Void swords.

He was quickly felled by R. Homura. Pluto and Gao Pluto hurried over to tend to Volodramon. R. Homura set her sights to attack the Time Guardian and the child, but she saw time around her freeze. She took note and saw Homura using her time stop ability, which made R. Homura casually smirk.

"Nice try, but I can undo time spells and any time-related ability you can do, I can utilize better." With that, she easily undid Homura's time stop and raised her swords to attack Homura with.

"My intent wasn't to stop time to attack you," Homura responded. "No, it was to give them the time to make their move!"

Upon realizing what Homura referred to, R. Homura saw Pluto, Venus, and Saturn transform into Dai-Valkyries. Venus and Saturn quickly flew into and pushed R. Homura back. While the two Senshi fended off the Rebellious Witch, this gave Nick and Carmen time to free Jessica and Yog.

"Oh my god, thank you!" Jessica frantically cried out, hugging Carmen and Nick. "Ok, it's payback time!" With that, she invoked her Valkyrie Maiden transformation and became Skogul.

Nick pumped his fist up, cheering Skogul. "Dudes, I bet that crazy dark magical girl is getting scared now!"

R. Homura unleashed an immense aura wave that repelled the two Senshi.

Overhearing Nick's outburst, R. Homura chuckled in amusement. "Not really, little boy, but nice try." She wasted no time and flew toward Skogul.

R. Homura slashed at Skogul, who barely dodged and rolled away.

Suddenly, Skogul summoned a spell circle to stop R. Homura's attack. R. Homura's swords bounced off Skogul's spell seal.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus tossed a chain of hearts that clashed with R. Homura's swords. As Venus distracted the Rebellious Witch, Nick took immediate action.

"Yo, the psycho magical girl is coming our way!" Nick warned as he popped open his canteen and sent a water wave toward R. Homura.

R. Homura effortlessly cut through Nick's water blast. However, Nick utilized waterbending tricks to pull the water back and wrapped it around R. Homura. The water formed ropes and binded R. Homura.

"Hah! Bet ya didn't see that coming, lady!" Nick boasted tying up the Rebellious Witch. "Never look down on the little people! 'Cause we tend to surprise the Big Bads."

R. Homura struggled to break loose from Nick's water binding trick.

" _Great work, Nick! Hold her!_ " Carmen encouraged him.

"Yep, looks like I stopped the bad guy. Wait 'til I tell the dudes back home that I single handedly stopped a bad guy all on my own!" Nick said, tightening the water bondage ropes around R. Homura.

 **(End theme)**

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto and Gao Pluto helped replenish Volodramon (YYGDM-01)'s powers, who was still recovering from R. Homura's attack.

"Take her down now!" Homura declared, taking out a magical RPG. She crouched and readied the magic rocket.

Taking no chances, Homura, Dai-Valkyries Venus & Saturn, Skogul, and others attacked R. Homura at once.

"No, this won't do," R. Homura murmured as her eyes shot open and a wave of purple light spread over the area.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica: Rebellion OST -** _ **The worst ending**_ **)**

Suddenly, a purple pillar of light formed over R. Homura, breaking her free from Nick's water bondage. Then, R. Homura summoned light purple whirlpool-like vortexes from the ground. The water vortex attempted to suck the group like a vacuum and unleash continuous damage to her opponents. Most of them attempted to move away, but were struck down. However, Pluto and Volodramon dispelled the vortexes with their time counterspells.

Seeing this, the agitated R. Homura was about to strike down Pluto & Volodramon with her void swords.

"I'm ending this now! Starting with you two!" R. Homura yelled, her once cool exterior gone and replaced with an unhinged look. If struggling against mortals wasn't enough, a Metahuman with waterbending abilities being able to ensnare her pushed her to the breaking point. As she raised her sword, a green aura exploded behind her.

The Rebellious Witch turned around and saw Skogul transform. Seeing her friends being hurt was enough for Skogul's final push.

Skogul's blond hair gained distinctive streaks of dark green highlights. She also gained native face dark green tattoos on her cheeks. The lower part of her body has an emerald dress with black silhouettes of Huginn & Muninn. Her helmet was replaced by a Native American war bonnet with white & golden feathers and dark green at the end of each tip. Dark green highlights are added on her golden wings. She became the Emerald Valkyrie.

Before R. Homura could attack, the Emerald Valkyrie conjured a magic circle that hit the Rebellious Magical Girl. Not surprisingly, R. Homura took no damage. She was impressed with Skogul's awakening.

"I won't give up. I'll fend you off to defend my friends." Skogul declared.

Skogul then summoned three large floating magic circles behind her. These frames are shaped like three maiden statues each, totalling to nine and symbolized Heimdall's nine mothers. They are called _**Heimdall's Circles**_ , a technique unique to her. The Valkyrie readied her fighting stance with her two smaller circles from her hands.

As Skogul valiantly attacked R. Homura, the Rebellious Witch effortlessly countered her attacks.

"Can you stand?" Dai-Valkyrie Pluto asked Volodramon.

"Yes, thanks to you two," Volodramon gratefully replied.

"Your welcome," Gao Pluto replied. "Oh no, look!"

As the trio looked ahead, they witnessed R. Homura spreading her feathered wings. From these eyes, multiple red eyes and demonic visages appeared. From these demonic eyes and faces, red beams poured out and blasted the whole area they are in. R. Homura invoked her _**Rebellion Devil Eyes**_.The heroes managed to scatter to avoid getting caught in beam barrage. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn forged her _**Silence Wall**_ , nullifying some beams heading her way. Others, namely Venus, Skogul, Nick, and Carmen, took cover.

"Gao Pluto, take over. We'll handle this!" Dai-Valkyrie Pluto beckoned Gao Pluto to hide.

As Gao Pluto hid behind some rocks, Pluto and Volodramon flew up to attack R. Homura. The Rebellious Witch sent more beams toward them. Pluto and Volodramon flew out of the way. Pluto swung her Garnet Staff and batted away beams heading her way. Likewise, Volodramon wiped out beams with his _**Temporal Exaflare**_. R. Homura prepared to use time stop on the duo, but Skogul flew up to take her revenge on the woman who captured her.

R. Homura hastened another barrage of beams, which collided with Skogul.

"JESSICA!" Nick yelled out.

"No, Skogul!" Pluto shouted.

This distraction allowed R. Homura to blast away Pluto, Volodramon, and Skogul. The Rebellious Witch imbued her Void swords with energy and unleashed a shockwave made of destructive energy that cleansed every rock formation, exposing Gao Pluto, Nick, and Carmen. As the two Metahumans were knocked away the ensuing shockwave, Gao Pluto whipped out her Garnet Wand. Two long ribbons shot out of the wand and ensnared the two Metahumans, saving them in time.

Saturn once again forged her _**Silence Wall**_ , protecting herself and Pluto.

 **(End theme)**

However, Pluto, Volodramon, and Skogul hit the ground in a heap. R. Homura descended over her fallen victims and raised her Void swords.

"It's time we finish this…!" Before she could strike them down, someone stood in her way and took a sword into her gut. "What?! You…!"

 **(Cue Madoka Magica: Rebellion OST -** _ **Gonna Fight With Me**_ **)**

R. Homura stabbed Homura, who stood in her way holding the Rebellious Witch's _Singer's Sword_. A trickle of blood dripped from her lips.

"HOMURA!" Pluto shouted.

"You… but, why?!" R. Homura blinked in confusion.

As she raised her eyes to R. Homura's, Homura smirked darkly as black wings sprouted from her back. The demoness magical girl plainly answered. "So, now we can duel it out: demon against demon!"

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Divinity of Justice**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Well, that's one hell of a cliffhanger, but you'll see what happens come Chapter 56. Sorry gotta wait until then.

Pretty straight forward chapter. The captives have been rescued. Galakadi X gets taken down by Ayase's group much thanks to Sigrun and Gondul. Kari finally gets to show off her exclusive God form: Holy Mode. For such a limiting form, it proved a difference maker and critically weakened Saitou. Saitou shows he was one tough SOB that it required not just Holy Mode, but three Meta-Fusions, including an Ascendant Blue fusion, to beat him. If that hadn't come into play, our heroes would still be fighting him and be beaten. He ultimately ran into bad luck.

Just like Yamakins (and Vegeta), Hiei is not a fan of any Fusion Dance. Heheh.

R. Homura is the greater enemy and already she's made short work of most of Pluto's group. Homura taps into her devil power to take the fight to the Rebellious Witch.

Not much else to say. Next chapter, we return to our other heroes and Merged Zamasmon battle. Until the next chapter, send a review and see you soon!


	55. The Divinity of Justice

**A/N:** Took about a week off refurbishing (and writing new scenes) this one from the original _Cross Generation_ chapter. That's what happens when you're doing other projects and taking a mental break.

Anyway, the fight with Merged Zamasmon/Black Gaiamon X kicks off and a certain fusion shows up to fight. Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Zenomnimon's Palace**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Instant Kill Battle**_ **)**

In an effort to save their Omni King, the Digital Gods of Destruction rushed and attacked Zeed X from all sides. Champamon launched himself at Zeed X. Zeed X barely sidestepped the rotund purple cat.

All this was going on, GrandWhismon and the Angels feed Zenomnimon from his prison.

"Welp, fun time's over. Figured it'd end this way," Zeed X sighed while dodging Belmondmon and Sidramon's attacks. As they launched Ki blast, he bounced around them like a ping pong ball.

Quitelamon jumped up and bunt Zeed X, but the anomalous being flew out of his reach. The other Destruction Gods launched destruction blasts to wipe him out. Zeed X spun himself around, knocking away their blasts successfully. The moment he saw Zenomnimon walk out of the confinement, Zeed X snorted.

"Wish I could stick around, but my work here is done," Zeed X forged a portal behind him.

 **(End theme)**

"Running away, coward?! We were just getting started!" Champamon pointed to the anomalous entity.

"Oh no, I had fun playing with you gods, but I have other places to be. And other people to torment," Zeed X casually replied. "Plus, a certain battle with a Rogue Guardian is about to wind down soon. I thought I'd be there to see how it plays out."

GrandWhismon called to him. "We, the Angels, know who you are. You're the mastermind behind the anomalous agents that's been plaguing the Nexus." As he revealed this fact to everyone, the Gods of Destruction were shocked.

"You can't mean…! This jerk is the one?!" Champamon was flabbergasted. "This whole time we've been fighting the mastermind?!"

Belmondmon added. "I knew there was something off about him. He doesn't exude any energy I recognize."

"Vadosmon, is this true?!"

Vadosmon nodded. "My father would never lie, Lord Champamon."

Zenomnimon looked up and pointed to Zeed X. "You've been causing a ton of trouble. Time for you to go."

Zeed X chuckled. "You amuse me, baby god, but I intended to leave. Just know an omniversal war, the likes of which you and the entire Nexus has never seen." His face then morphed into Scar the evil lion. "So, _be prepaaaaaared!_ " His face then turned back to normal. He waved them farewell and hopped through the portal.

The Angels and Gods of Destruction discussed Zeed X's ominous message of an impending 'omniversal war', which could affect the foundations of the Nexus.

"An omniversal war? I don't like the sounds of this," Belmondmon dreaded Zeed X's warning.

"Well, Vadosmon. What does Lord Zenomnimon propose?" Champamon asked her.

Before Vadosmon could respond, GrandWhismon quickly addressed everyone present. "Listen, Gods of Destruction and Angels of all 12 Digiverses! Once Lords Beerusmon, Whismon, Russhimon, and Cusmon return from their escapade, we will have a summit to discuss how to best contend with the anomalous mastermind's declaration of war!"

Champamon sighed. "And we don't even know when my brother and his attendant will return."

Vadosmon replied. "Hopefully soon."

Zenomnimon nodded. "Yes, and all of you will show up, ok?"

The Angels and Gods of Destruction bowed to the Omni King.

"Zeed X, don't think your threat will go unpunished," GrandWhismon muttered.

Marcaritamon turned to Belmondmon. "Perhaps this would be the best time to summon the Digital Pride Troopers."

The clown Destruction God rubbed his chin. "Probably just two of them especially Jirenmon. He'll be our best bet against this entity."

Before leaving with Vadosmon, Champamon looked to endless space above Zenomnimon's palace. _Brother, hope you can pull out of whatever you're involved with, because all hell's about to break loose in the Nexus. Omni King help us all._

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VI: Black Rebellion  
**_ _ **Chapter LV: The Divinity of Justice**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DUA-16**_

 **(Cue Fate/Zero OST -** _ **An eerie enemy**_ **)**

As he stayed floating in the air, Black Gaiamon X became the divine being he always wanted. He seemed to sit at the top of the heavens and gaze down on all the miniscule mortals beneath him. A clear glow radiated off his divine body. From the white aura, the merged being conjured a white halo of light behind his body.

"Behold my ultimate vessel, the sword and shield in one! Its strength knows no limits! The power coursing through me is exceptional! Glorious! Absolute! Stare in awe! I am justice incarnate!' Black Gaiamon X roared as he discharged lavender bolts of lightning at his adversaries, who quickly moved away.

"No, I don't like this!" muttered Madoka, taking her focus off Dramon X, who was taken out of the conflict after expending his power against Black Dramon X.

"I can't believe it, he was able to merge with those three to form their own Gaiamon X!" Angemon X was flabbergasted by this turn of events.

"This takes me back," Omega X gritted, fiercely growling at the merged being.

"Wait, this has happened before?" Kaimodosu X AM asked her father figure.

"Yeah, you didn't exist yet when it happened, but we fought a rogue human and his partner Paradixalmon. They got so powerful when they combined, me, Dimitri, and Kensuke combined into that guy, except we had lighter colors and we didn't have an ugly face like his," the Bearer of Courage explained the best he could.

Athena X turned to Angemon X. "I remember you told me about this during my bedtime stories!"

Angemon X nodded. "Yeah, but we have no means to become Gaiamon X again unless we have Rei's sister here. Her ancestor's spirit was the catalyst that allowed us to merge to begin with."

Houou Mars sighed. "There's got to be another way to get you to merge."

"Easier said than done with brother now out of commission," Sedna said, gazing over Dramon X, who was being tended to by Madoka and Dai-Valkyrie Orcus.

"Then, we've got to wing this out, guys. Unless you and Sailor Moon can make a miracle for us?" Omega X asked Houou Mars.

"We'll do what we can," Houou Mars nodded.

"We won't let you down!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon added with determination.

Suddenly, everyone heard Black Gaiamon X callously laughing above them. They turned around and watched him descend near them. The merged being gazed at them with fierce judgment.

"You heathens have walked on this scorched planet for too long. I shall purge you and build a new utopia in place of this ruined mortal plane. Then, I shall spread my utopia in my universe and wipe out all the filthy mortals who'd want to desecrate it." Black Gaiamon X decreed. "As it stands, none of you are fit to walk into my utopia."

"Ugh, I'm tired you spewing all that nonsense! Say all that in our faces!" Metalla X spat out.

"See what I mean? Now, let's initiate the Zero Dawn Plan, which will eradicate all mortal life from this planet!" Black Gaiamon X declared.

"This planet has nothing to do with you or us! They didn't deserve this!" Angemon X scornfully chastised him.

"First, you have to defeat us!" Metalla X roared as he flew up to meet Black Gaiamon X.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Zamasu (Fused) Theme**_ **)**

"Yamato!" Omega X called out as he went after him.

"FATHER!" Angemon X shouted.

"MATT!" Mimi cried out to him.

As the two Ascendants flew at him at top speeds, Black Gaiamon X anticipated them. The white halo behind him glowed with intense light.

"Foolish mortals!" Black Gaiamon X shouted. He raised both arms and rained down streams of lavender bolts at the two Ascendants.

The Ascendants narrowly evaded Black Gaiamon X's blasts. Metalla X then quickly fired energy beams head-on with Black Gaiamon X, who seemingly took the blasts. When the smoke stirred and cleared, Black Gaiamon X was revealed to be unscathed and protected by his divine light.

"Ugh, you're like a cockroach!" Metalla X snarled at the merged being.

"Lowly Ascendants, do you still deny the inevitable?" Black Gaiamon X queried. "Perhaps a better demonstration should make you face the truth?!" He invoked the power from his white halo as a wall of lavender light spread and formed into a wall. This wall took the shape of a massive bird.

Even though it was an immaterial being, it roared an unearthly screech. The ethereal ki bird, also known as the _**Wall of Light**_ , hovered behind him.

"What in the hell is that?!" Omega X exclaimed.

"Mars, that looks like the Houou!" Moon exclaimed, quickly turning to her friend, who was aghast.

"Yeah, it does, but I know a counterfeit when we see one!" Houou Mars responded as her eyes burned red. Cosmic flames erupted from her body as she formed her Houou cloak, which looked as impressive as before.

"Now watch all of you as I breathe the life of a new age into this world," Black Gaiamon X whispered in a powerful voice. It sounded majestic tinged with a malignant tone. "Now behold!" He invoked his divine bird's power as a massive thunderbolt shot and blasted Metalla X away.

"YAMATO!" Omega X screamed, barely able to perceive Black Gaiamon X's incoming attack.

"Your time is up, Taichi!" Black Gaiamon X turned his next attack on Omega X and blasted him away with _**Absolute Lightning**_ , too.

Having been blasted by Black Gaiamon X's attack, the force shattered the Courageous Hope Armor and knocked him face first to the ground. Sora and Mimi quickly raced over to their boyfriends. Sora shook Omega X. Mimi tried waking up Metalla X.

"Uncle Tai! Grandpa Matt!" Athena X cried as she ran over to them.

"C'mon, Matt, wake up!" Mimi shook him.

"Is he going to be ok, grandma?" Athena X asked the Bearer of Sincerity.

"I don't know, honey. He took that blast pretty badly."

"Athena, you need to get Sora and Mimi away from there!" Sedna called to her.

"Hold on, I'm not leaving! I need to stay and defend Tai," Sora insisted to stay with Omega X.

"Sor...a… you need to get away from here. He'll easily kill you…!" Omega X barely came to. "And besides, you can't… you're holding…"

Sora was reminded of being pregnant. "I know."

Hearing this, Mimi kinda got the vague clue, but said nothing. She looked over Metalla X.

"Now to remove the land and cleanse it of all that is impure! So begins the jubilee heralding the arrival of a whole new world!" Black Gaiamon X declared as his _**Wall of Light**_ fired multiple rays that shredded the earth and split sections in two. He wiped out several cityscapes and caused fires to spread. In the areas where the earth split, lava shot out like pillars of fire.

The once lively metropolis was being reduced to a post apocalyptic landscape. The already blackened skies brimmed with lightning and turbulent weather activity. The whole world was being greatly altered by Black Gaiamon X's divine presence.

Angemon X started by evacuating most of the others, namely Sora, Mimi, Phoenixmon, Rosemon, Athena X, and others to safety. Moon, Houou Mars, the Advanced Biomergers, Kaimodosu X, and the Kuipers stayed behind to hold off Black Gaiamon X's devastating attacks. Madoka stayed behind to heal Dramon X.

xxxxx

Beerusmon, Whismon, Shintomon, Gowasmon, Rumsshimon, and Cusmon observed the calamity being caused by Black Gaiamon X's presence alone.

"This is such horror!" Shintomon exclaimed.

"How could you do this, Zamasmon?!" Gowasmon was horrified by his former pupil's actions.

"You," Beerusmon turned to Shintomon. "Don't you have some earrings to deliver?"

"Oh yes, sir. My father wanted me to give them the Fuseha earrings! I have to get going!" Shintomon flew away.

"Shall we follow then?" Whismon asked Beerusmon.

"Might as well."

Rumsshimon stopped Gowasmon for a moment. "When this is all over, we're going to have a serious talk about pupil selections."

Nodding regretfully, Gowasmon sighed. "Yes, Lord Rushiimon."

xxxxx

Casting his sights on his adversaries, Black Gaiamon X cackled. "This is the definition of justice. Power, wisdom, flame and light return with vengeance to consecrate this lewd and vile planet. And now this ugly stained world stained by the violent plague known as mortal kind will be remade born of divinity by divinity. It shall be paradise sanctified!"

"You don't get to decide that!" Moon declared as she whipped out her sword and sent a concentrated beam from its hilt.

As the beam collided with Black Gaiamon X's divine aura, the merged being snarled and waved his hand, sending a shockwave that pushed Moon back.

"Sailor Moon!" Houou Mars called out as she shot up to send a wave of cosmic flames at the merged being. She watched as Black Gaiamon X's bird aura fired _**Absolute Lightning**_. He aimed for Moon, who was getting up. "No, move!"

Before the blast could connect, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and the other Kuipers formed a barrier, protecting Moon from Black Gaiamon X's attack. Sedna's ice barrier combined with Varuna's Mjolnir lightning formed a near impenetrable wall to protect them and Moon.

"Thank goodness," Houou Mars was relieved. Then, as she turned, she got struck by _**Absolute Lightning**_. However, the Houou cloak provided enough defense that allowed her to survive and absorb most of the merged being's attack. She fired back with a devastating pyrokinetic blast that ripped through the lavender bird's left wing.

"A mortal like you has no business wielding a divine power! I'll destroy you and take that cosmic power as my own!" Black Gaiamon X declared, turning his next attack on Houou Mars.

 **(End theme)**

"No! Your fight is still with us!" Omega X called out as he and Metalla X stood up ready to fight again. "We're done yet!"

"You're going to have to go through me first!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"Heh, you cretins refuse to acknowledge your limits," Black Gaiamon X said. "Perhaps it will finally sink in when my power tears you into pieces."

"Oh, shut it! You should know Ascendants don't have stupid limits!" Metalla X boasted as he powered up back to Super Ascendant Blue.

Likewise, Omega X powered up with a radiant blue aura. "Let's charge him with full power!"

"OmegaSyndramon, your assistance is required," Black Gaiamon X requested.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Fistfight Battle**_ **)**

Answering the divine being's order, OmegaSyndramon rose and powered up. A black aura erupted and materialized over the last Shadow Dramon. As he powered up, the ground shook and split in various places. OmegaSyndramon charged straight into the two Super Ascendant Blues. As he collided with them, they flew straight into the air instead and turned their assault on Balck Gaiamon X.

Miffed he was ignored, OmegaSyndramon prepared to blast the two Ascendant Blues. "You rude chimps!"

 _ **Boom!**_

Kaimodosu X AM intervened and blasted the Shadow Dramon's back. As OmegaSyndramon turned, Kaimodosu X AM rolled herself into a ball and zipped around him fast. He fired multiple finger beams, but none were able to hit their mark. Kaimodosu X AM immediately zipped around OmegaSyndramon X and collided with his face. After knocking him over, Kaimodosu X AM landed a flying kick into his abdomen, causing him to double over.

"Y-You… annoying pest!" OmegaSyndramon roared as he went on the attack and chased Kaimodosu X.

Then, Guilkatomon interceded OmegaSyndramon and kept the Shadow Dramon at bay. Guilkatomon rushed at OmegaSyndramon and blasted with his _**Hazard Wave**_. The attack collided and exploded against OmegaSyndramon, who walked through the smoke cloud.

"Feh, you eyesores are getting bothersome," OmegaSyndramon growled with frustration. He cautiously eyed Guilkatomon and Kaimodosu X AM.

Meanwhile, the Super Ascendant Blues headed straight up for another round with the merged being. Black Gaiamon X responded by conjuring hundreds of energy beams from his spirit bird. His _**Absolute Lightning**_ blasts hit their mark, supposedly taking down the Ascendant Blues. Then, to his surprise, he felt a presence and turned around. Omega X and Metalla X quickly collided with his lavender bird. They both unleashed a combined force that nullified his giant bird.

"Impossible!" Black Gaiamon X was in shock as his spirit bird destabilized.

Omega X and Metalla X then shot up on Black Gaiamon X's opposite sides. They went for straight jabs, but the merged being caught their fists with ease.

"The lack of reverence you two exhibit for trying to land your hands upon a god! It is the most inexcusable kind of sin!" Black Gaiamon X chastised the Ascendants. He clenched his hands over their fists and crushed their hands. While doing so, he discharged divine energy to inflict even more pain and anguish on them. "Gods are supposed to look down mortals. You insignificant beings are not meant to touch our flesh so casually. And yet despite that fact, you have committed countless acts of humiliation against me. Those are transgressions punishable by death!" He then discarded the Ascendants and sent them flying back.

Black Gaiamon X then summoned multiple portals. From these portals, hundreds of various swords of all shapes and sizes emerged. armed with swords. With a beckoning of his hand, down came his _**Blades of Judgment**_ at the Ascendants. They evaded as many of the blades as they could. Followed by these swords came energy blades. Many collided with the Ascendants and exploded, sending them crashing down.

 **(End theme)**

Black Gaiamon X laughed over his adversaries. "Now, stay down, mortals, and witness the great purging!"

As he resummoned his _**Wall of Light**_ , a second lavender bird sat on top of a towering and twisted 110 foot high statue-esque pillar. It had majestic-looking statues, each with Zamasmon's faces and effigies, except for a white tiger head at the middle section of the pillar that had a naked Zamasmon figure.

"What in the hell…?" Varuna gasped in shock as she and the others evoked the same shocked reactions.

"Talk about loving yourself too much, but this is ridiculous," Guilkatomon remarked.

"Hey, something's happening to him!" Kaimodosu X AM pointed to OmegaSyndramon, whose body started glowing with black light.

OmegaSyndramon's body seemed to respond to Black Gaiamon X's divine presence for whatever reason. Then, the Digicore on his center chest glowed immensely.

"I've augmented your power again, creature. Now do what you must to turn the tide of this battle," Black Gaiamon X instructed. "But, this will be the last time to prove your worth to me."

Miffed by Black Gaiamon X's lack of reverence for him, the Shadow Dramon elected to continue abiding to the divine being's demands.

"I call forth the other Digicores to me! Grant my wish to crush these insects at once!" OmegaSyndramon invoked the powers of the other Digicores.

"Don't tell me he intends to revive the Shadow Dramons our friends just beat!" Kaimodosu X exclaimed.

 **(Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST -** _ **Tension**_ **)**

"Oh, it goes beyond that. Their powers will become one with me!" The Shadow Dramon roared and called upon the other Digicores.

xxxxx

One moment Izzy had Ragedramon's Digicore and the next it glowed in his hand. Before he could react, it flew out of his hands and headed straight for OmegaSyndramon's location. Donarmon, Inumuramon, Masaru & ShineGreymon BM, Ikuto & Ravemon BM, and Kyoko went after the floating Digicore.

xxxxx

Cody tried holding Hazedramon's Digicore tightly, but it flew out of his hands and headed for OmegaSyndramon. Yetimon, Meryl & Mastemon, and Larry pursued the Digicore.

xxxxx

At the same time, Ventimon lost Oceandramon's Digicore. The mystic object flew off into the distance where OmegaSydramon awaited to absorb it. Renrukimon, Ventimon, MirageGaogamon BM & Thomas, and Rosemon BM & Yoshi went after it.

xxxxx

When Nautrodramon's Digicore flew away, Taiki & Shoutmon X7, Terryamon, and Mami went after it.

xxxxx

Once Novadramon's Digicore flew away to OmegaSyndramon, Brunhilde hopped on MetalSeadramon's head. They headed straight for the Digicore. KaiserGreymon, Daike, Kara, and the Kaijuu Digimon followed her, too.

xxxxx

Eisdramon's Digicore shot out of BanchoLeomon BM's hand and headed toward OmegaSyndramon. BanchoLeomon BM, Pikkan, Sheila, MagnaGarurumon, YamiLeomon, and Skuld went after the Digicore.

xxxxx

As the six Digicores materialized around OmegaSyndramon, the evil Shadow Dramon swallowed the six pieces. As the pieces's energies coalesced inside the monster, six orbs of light appeared on his chest. Each resembled cracked black orbs.

"Great, he actually swallowed all of those Digicore pieces?!" Kaimodosu X exclaimed.

"Should've seen this one coming!" Guilkatomon added.

Omega X and Metalla X both stood up as they faced down OmegaSyndramon.

"Behold! This is my body with all seven Digicore pieces now apart of me! And with all six of the other Shadow Dramons's powers in me! You're now fighting a body with the power of all seven!" OmegaSyndramon boasted, showing off his full-powered form.

"All seven of you are now one?" Omega X gritted. "Great, this is getting better, isn't it?"

Metalla X scoffed. "Surely we can take you."

"Can you?" Black Gaiamon X chimed in as he floated next to OmegaSyndramon. "Why don't you demonstrate?"

"Which one of you wants to take the first shot at me?!" OmegaSyndramon beckoned his opponents.

"Actually, I have a better idea," the merged being smirked as he sent a beam of purple light that enveloped OmegaSyndramon.

"What is the meaning of this?!" OmegaSyndramon roared as the purple light covered him.

"I'm granting you a power more suited for my needs. We're not going to waste any time playing with these mortal insects," Black Gaiamon X suggested as OmegaSyndramon's body violently shook as he started changing into a new form.

"Everyone, get back!" Omega X called out to Moon, Houou Mars, and the Kuipers. He and Metalla X followed them.

Sedna and Orcus noticed Madoka still with Dramon X. They went over to Madoka and helped her carry Dramon X away.

"I'm almost done healing him," Madoka informed them.

"Thanks, Madoka, but we can't keep brother laying here."

Orcus shook Dramon X. "C'mon, you have to wake up, Ken! We're in deep trouble here!" She got no response as Dramon X remained out of it.

Thanks to Black Gaiamon X's presence, OmegaSyndramon, fused with all the Digicores, became a colossal 70-foot long serpentine dragon. He resembled a grayish-scaled malignant variation of Shenron with thick, bony black horns. Seven, dark blue shadow orbs encompassed his neck. The size of this behemoth was a sight to behold as he covered half of the vicinity he hovered over. He became OmegaSyndramon Darkness Mode.

OmegaSyndramon DM let out a loud monstrous roar that shook the city to its core.

" _ **YES! THANK YOU, ZAMASMON! WITH THIS ENORMOUS BODY, I CAN SPREAD MY NEGATIVE ENERGY AT A FASTER RATE!**_ " Bellowed the giant evil dragon.

Needless to say, most of the heroes gawked in aghast at the monstrous being. Despite being shocked state of mind they were in, the united forces stood firmly ready for the big fight.

Just then, Renrukimon, Terryamon, Inumuramon, the Legendary Warriors, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Skuld, Kirito (Corner), and Asuna (Corner) arrived on the battlefield.

"Guys, thank goodness you're here!" Guilkatomon called out to Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting, we got a little sidetracked," Renrukimon replied.

"And no surprise the last Shadow Dramon amassed the Digicores to turn himself into a big ass dragon," Terryamon quipped in Terriermon's voice.

"Yeah, this is going to be a tough fight for all of us!" KaiserGreymon said.

OmegaSyndramon DM opened his mouth and launched a volley of orange-yellow energy spheres all over the vicinity. Each orb exploded and devastated sections of the vicinity the heroes stood on. The Advanced Biomergers, the Legendary Warriors, Kaimodosu X AM, Kirito (Corner), and Asuna (Corner) spread out retaliating with blasts on the behemoth.

While this is going down, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon and Skuld took it upon themselves to challenge Black Gaiamon X.

"Be careful, Kotori! The Black Ascendants and Zamasmon have combined into one!" Omega X warned her.

Turning her attention to Black Gaiamon X, the Valkyrie scoffed. "You're enjoying this so much, aren't you?!" Brunhilde chastised the merged being. "I don't know how you guys managed to merge into one, but I don't freaking care! We're taking you down!"

Black Gaiamon X chortled ever so calmly. "You mortals never learn. Fine, let's have it at then."

"Ready, Skuld?!" Brunhilde called out as she and the Underworld Valkyrie flew up to fight Black Gaiamon X.

Much the same way he did with the Ascendants, the merged being sent more _**Blades of Judgment**_ at the Valkyries. MetalSeadramon defended Brunhilde and unleashed his _**River of Power**_. However, the blades punched through his water blast and collided with him.

"MetalSeadramon!" Brunhilde shouted as she conjured Gungnir and hit Black Gaiamon X with it.

Skuld followed up by sending chained spears at the merged being.

With a hand wave, Black Gaiamon X casually swept the two Valkyries back. However, Brunhilde and Skuld didn't stop there. Brunhilde unleashed a _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_. Skuld imbued her scythe with greenish flames and slashed him with her weapon. Another lavender aura erupted and formed another wall to stop Skuld's attack.

"Drop your stupid barrier and I'll flay you alive!" Skuld threatened in a dark and menacing tone.

"And you're just proof mortals that mortals must be purged. I can see you two possess the souls of divine beings and yet you utilize their gifts bestowed to you to fight a god like me?! Your ancestors would be ashamed!" Black Gaiamon X chided the two Valkyries.

"Yeah?! Well, we don't give a fuck what you think of us?! The Valkyries who died before have been reborn through us!" Brunhilde snapped. "And we've been revived to stop psychopaths on power trips like you!"

"Revolting!" Black Gaiamon X sneered as his face conveyed disgust. He discharged energy blasts that repelled the Valkyries.

MetalSeadramon few up catching Brunhilde and Skuld in his mouth.

 **(End theme)**

"Who else wants another shot at me…?!" Before the merged being can finish, someone with a sword came swinging at him. He managed to catch the blade in time and saw it was Angemon X with his sword already drawn. "Dimitri?!"

"Yes, I'm back! I didn't run away like you thought I did!" Angemon X shot an intense glare into Black Gaiamon X's eyes.

"Heh, makes no difference! You're just one man against the four of us!" Black Gaiamon X boasted.

"Make that three since Black Dramon X is probably still out of commission inside you!"

Pulling his hands away, Black Gaiamon X punched Angemon X away and sent him crashing to the ground. Angemon X landed on his feet. Black Gaiamon X then tossed the warrior's sword to him, which narrowly flew past him and cut his left cheek. The sword hit the ground with the blade stuck in the earth.

"Dimitri!" Sedna called out.

"Don't worry, Athena is safe now with the others! We can focus on killing Zamasmon!" Angemon X replied.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **An Antagonistic Battle**_ **)**

As he raised a hand, Black Gaiamon X forged a dark golden energy orb in his right hand. He quickly launched his _**Holy Wrath**_ at Angemon X's way. Angemon X fired back with his father's technique: the _**Cocytus Blast**_. The two attacks collided with immense force and shook the area around them.

"You have already lost, Dimitri!" Black Gaiamon X taunted the future warrior.

Hearing this, Angemon X felt Black Gaiamon X's power overtaking him. His feet started to side back against the massive _**Holy Wrath**_.

"Never! I'll never give up! Everyone's counting on me!"

Just then, Metalla X approached his left side.

"That's right, Dimitri. You show him."

"Father?!"

"Hey, Zamasmon! Here's some free advice, don't underestimate mortals, and especially not Ascendants!" Metalla X then fired his _**Cocytus Blast**_ and combined it with Angemon X's.

With the father and son duo taking on the merged being, the beam struggle became less strenuous for future warrior. Now with Metalla X aiding him, he had a fighting chance.

However, Black Gaiamon X's calm state started to fracture. "No matter how many of you mortals band together, you cannot prevail against the power of my light!" He augmented his _**Holy Wrath**_ , which started pushing back the father and son's beams.

"C'mon, Dimitri! This is Matt talking! Give it all you've got!" Metalla X encouraged his son, briefly alternating with 'Yamato' for this moment.

"Sure thing!" Angemon X called out.

Once he gathered more Ki, he helped push back against Black Gaiamon X's sphere.

"What?!"

"This is the power of mortals!" Angemon X screamed.

"AUGH!" Black Gaiamon X wailed as the _**Father-Son Cocytus Blast**_ overtook and consumed him.

 _ **Boom!**_

An explosion erupted where Black Gaiamon X floated. Smoke clouds shrouded the sky. Both Angemon X and Metalla X dropped to their knees while panting and recollecting themselves.

 **(End theme)**

"Good work, we've got him," Metalla X panted.

"We sure did!"

The Bearer of Friendship smiled. "I'm proud of you _my_ son."

However, their father and son bond ceased when they glared in aghast when Black Gaiamon X emerged behind the thinning veil of smoke. He seethed with anger by their last attack.

Metalla X snarled. His mind quickly alternated back with Yamato. "Oh, c'mon! Stay down you invincible son of a bitch! Dimitri and I didn't put in all that work just so you can dick with us!"

"Insolent fools, you'll pay for that with your lives!" Black Gaiamon X bellowed furiously, preparing to toss an energy wave at them, but a _**Tsunami Wave**_ came hurtling his direction.

Black Gaiamon X casually dodged the blue Ki wave and sighted Omega X with his hands cupped to his right side. The merged being then saw Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Houou Mars floating up near him.

 **(Cue Fate/Zero OST -** _ **Unrest**_ **)**

Putting a palm to his face, Black Gaiamon X resisted the flip out of anger. Instead, he cooled off and started chuckling. The chuckling became soft laughter. Soft laughter turned into malignant laughter. That sinister laugh became an insane cackle that sent chills down the spines of his adversaries. As he laughed, the skies started to darken. A dark aura radiated off Black Gaiamon X, causing the clouds in the sky turned black. These clouds morphed and shaped into Zamasmon's. These Zamasmon cloud faces filled the atmosphere with maliciously insane laughter.

"What the hell?!" Omega X was taken aback by this phenomenon.

"He's transformed the sky adding his own visage!" Angemon X realized.

"Yes, and at the rate we're going he'll turn this world into an image of himself," Whismon chimed in.

The group turned around and saw the Digi-Deities. Whismon, Beerusmon, Russhimon, Cusmon, and Gowasmon appeared on top of a viewing platform.

"Whismon! Beerusmon!" Omega X called out.

"And Gowasmon?" Angemon X noticed. "But, who are those other two?"

Beerusmon scanned the sky and snorted. "Zamasmon's starting to become a true eyesore."

Suddenly, the Advanced Biomergers, the Legendary Warriors, Kaimodosu X, Kirito (Corner), and Asuna (Corner) fell hard as OmegaSyndramon DM made short work of them. The giant dragon floated through the Zamasmon face clouds and roared triumphantly.

"Man, that guy was too strong for us!" Guilkatomon exclaimed. "Tai, what are we going to do now?!"

"Susanoomon just might be enough to turn the tide against that big dragon!" KaiserGreymon suggested to the other Legendary Warriors.

"Well, if only we could try the Meta-Fusion, but I doubt Yamato here wants to do that," Omega X suggested an alternative plan to Metalla X.

"Hn, no way. I've seen that stupid dance. That's enough for me to say 'no'."

 **(End theme)**

"Taichi! Yamato!" Shintomon's voice called out. The Ascendants and others turned to see Shintomon fly over to them with the Fusesha earrings.

"Shintomon!" Omega X called to him.

"Did I just hear you mention Fusion? Then, take these! They're the Fusesha earrings my father wanted you to have! This way you're able to fuse once again to fight on Zamasmon's level." Shintomon suggested.

"Great timing, Shintomon! Tell Shinmon my regards!" Omega X called out. "Look, yamato. Now we don't have to do the Meta-Fusion pose!"

Shintomon forewarned them. "However, these earrings were just modified to have a time limit. They don't have the same powers that the original ones had before. We didn't ever take into account we'd ever need them for another crisis."

"It's ok! Thanks Shintomon! Time doesn't matter to me, we'll stop Zamasmon as soon as possible!" Omega X accepted as he placed on his earrings. He tossed one to Metalla X, who hesitated but grabbed it in time.

"Do we have to fuse again?" Metalla X briefly complained while putting on his earring pair.

"Quit complaining, Yamato. Matt would agree this is a good idea Now let's do this!" Omega X answered.

Both Omega X and Metalla X placed on their Fusesha earrings, which caused the two to instantly merge into one being.

"Alright, they've fused! Now the tides are gonna turn!" Guilkatomon happily said.

"Let's hope so, Takato," KaiserGreymon added.

Brunhilde barely awoke to witness the Fuseha earrings merge the two Ascendants. "Yeah, now this is going to be sweet!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai Buu Saga OST -** _ **Super Saiyan Three**_ **)**

A flash of light enveloped the two Ascendants. In place of both is none other than Kaiser X. Kaiser X has a mix of Omega X and Metalla X's combined features. His spiky hair is dark brown, almost black from a far distance, with two bangs sticking out in a downward 'V' shape. Some blond streaks are visibly seen on the sides of his head. On his ears, he has the two Fusesha earrings. He's now wearing dark blue pants and a matching colored shirt with an orange undershirt. Other accessories also include white gloves and boots. Embroidered on his back are the symbols of Courage and Friendship. The same symbols, now intersecting with each other, flared on his forehead.

"Alright!" Kaiser X yelled out as he jumped on top of a pile of debris. He instantly glared down Black Gaiamon X.

"Incredible, father and Tai have combined again!" Angemon X enthusiastically yelled out.

"And only the second time since they used them against the evil D-Reaper! But I'm not complaining!" Sedna added with a genuine smile.

Black Gaiamon X quietly glared down Kaiser X. "And who are you?"

"You created a fusion with different people, so we did the same to even the playing field," Kaiser X replied in a Tai and Yamato's conjoined voices. "We're a merged fighter! A combination of Taichi and Yamato! I could be Yaichi, Taimato, Maichi, or whatever, but you can call us Kaiser X to make things easy. Or, if you prefer and just for something new."

Wasting no time, Kaiser X yelled and powered up to Super Ascendant Blue with his dark brown hair becoming cyan. A cyan aura, shaped like Omegamon, flared around the warrior like a mighty inferno.

"Kaiser X Blue!"

"Kaiser X, the being that bested Mystic Super-Reaper. What can you do to scratch a divine being such as I?!" Black Gaiamon X taunted.

"Heh, I suppose we'll just have to see, won't we?" Kaiser X replied with a confident smirk. He beckoned Black Gaiamon X to attack him. "Let's see what you're made of!"

"Powerful as you are, you're still not a god!" Black Gaiamon X flew at Kaiser X and fired a _**Holy Wrath**_ at his direction.

Kaiser X flew up and evaded the destructive blast. Before it can hit the others, Moon and Houou Mars stopped the attack. The latter of which used her Houou cloak to nullify the destructive blast.

"Is everyone ok?!" Moon called to the others.

"We are now. Thanks, you two!" Guilkatomon said.

"Kuipers, let's invoke our Golden forms!" Sedna suggested.

"Tamers, let's combine and form Golden Kirin!" Guilkatomon declared.

"Time to bring out Susanoomon!" KaiserGreymon announced.

The Sailor Senshi (Moon, Sedna, Orcus, Varuna, Quaoar, Eris, Ixion), except Houou Mars, transformed into their Golden Senshi forms. Their entire clothing and armor wear flashed with majestic gold.

The Advanced Beast Tamers (Guilkatomon, Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon) combined to become the Super Golden Kirin, a 100 foot high golden-skinned Kirin with a long neck. It had a single horn jutting out of the forehead. He had long whiskers. Its mane instead of its usual gold was now cyan. An armor plating was fitted on the beast's chest. The armor had embroidered symbols of the phoenix, the dragon, the white tiger, and the two-headed turtle. The Tamers formed into the Super Golden Kirin.

The Legendary Warriors combined their Spirits to form Susanoomon, except there was a massive cyan flame covering him. Their enhanced Spirits allowed for a more powerful variation to come into being: Super Susanoomon.

Brunhilde and Skuld stood ready to fight.

"Ready to kick ass, Skuld?"

"Let's do it!"

Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde invoked her ultimate form. Brunhilde's blue hair changed to platinum blond with rainbow traits at the end of the hair's tip, the feathered helmet is replaced with a small golden headdress crown, her armor changed to a silver-platinum build with a white dress that have blue silhouettes of Grani and Seadramon. Brunhilde's dark blue wings have expanded and covered in fire/ice. She righteously brandished her own sword. She became the Silver Valkyrie.

Like Sigrun, Gondul, and Skogul before her, Skuld invoked her Titled form. Skuld's red highlights in her albino hair are replaced by blackness. Her helmet was replaced by a black circlet with a small red gem centered on it. The skull-faced gem on her neck choker morphed into a female visage that resembled her ancestral mother Hela. The lower part of her body gained an obsidian dress with a red silhouette of Garm. The bondage chains from her black wings are released and dangled freely with sharp blades at the end of each tip. She grasped her scythe. She had become the Obsidian Valkyrie.

Black Gaiamon X didn't budge an inch as Kaiser X Blue, the Golden Senshi, Houou Mars, Super Golden Kirin, SuperSusanoomon, Silver Brunhilde, and the Obsidian Valkyrie surrounded him. He looked to the sky where OmegaSyndramon DM floated through the Zamasmon cloud faces. He then remembered his Wall of Light and 110 foot high statue-esque pillar.

"I'm afraid I still have aces up my sleeve. Or, need I remind you of the other obstacles you must overcome?" Black Gaiamon X pointed them to OmegaSyndramon DM, the Wall of Light, and the Zamasmon cloud faces.

"He's right everyone," Madoka chimed in as she finished healing Dramon X.

"Is brother ok now?" Golden Sedna asked the pink-haired Puella woman.

"Yes, he'll be able to fight now," Madoka genuinely smiled.

Dramon X slowly came to and got up, seemingly good as new. He turned and faced Black Gaiamon X's direction.

"Oh, so you brought him back? No matter, Kenneth-!" Before he can finish, Dramon X quickly flew up and punched Black Gaiamon X hard enough to send him sliding back.

Taken aback by Dramon X's renewed strength, Black Gaiamon X scowled.

"And that was me barely waking up! Call me that name again and I'm shoving your head straight up your ass!" Dramon X menacingly threatened the merged being.

 **(End theme)**

Kaiser X chuckled. "Hey, welcome back, Ken. Enjoyed your nap?"

"Wish I can say it was refreshing. By the way, thanks, Madoka."

"Your welcome!" Madoka nodded.

"No matter! It makes no difference! You're all going to fall the same way!" Black Gaiamon X angrily snapped. Slowly but surely his mental state started to deteriorate.

Veering over to the 110 foot tall pillar with the Zamasmon statues, Beerusmon and Whismon became deeply suspicious.

"See that, Whismon?"

"Yes, Lord Beerusmon. That's not something I'd expect Zamasmon to conjure with his own power. This looks to be the work of…" Whismon frowned as he turned to Russhimon and Cusmon. "Perhaps you'd like to give us a hand to bring that down pillar?"

"So, you suspect this was the work of the one behind those anomalous agents you've warned us about?" Russhimon asked Whismon.

"Indeed, I do, which is why we must eliminate that pillar."

Beerusmon sighed. "Normally gods like us don't get involved in these mortal affairs, but…" His face conveyed a serious outlook on the situation. "Since it's now apparent Zamasmon is getting this power from the anomalous agents's mastermind, this a matter even us gods cannot simply ignore. Whismon!"

"Yes, understood," Whismon raised his staff and invoked its power. He then used the staff's power to combine himself and Beerusmon.

Surprisingly, Beerusmon and Whismon fused to become a singular being that has the physical appearance of Beerusmon, but with Whismon's skin color and wearing his uniform. He is called Whirusmon.

"No way, even Lords Beerusmon and Whismon are getting involved in the action?!" Angemon X exclaimed.

Kaiser X smirked. "Trying to show us off, my lords?"

Whirusmon frowned. "Unlike you two, we're not here to showboat. We're heading over to check that pillar since it's been bothering us."

"What's the deal with that pillar?" Golden Moon wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm sensing a disturbing darkness. It's been bothering me and the Houou ever since Zamasmon summoned it," Houou Mars said.

Black Gaiamon X noted this and scoffed, "So that's all you have? Even Beerusmon gets desperate enough to fuse with his attendant to match my divine power. Like I said, it won't make a difference! The Zero Dawn Plan is in full swing!"

"We'll see about that!" Kaiser X pointed at Black Gaiamon X.

"Now, shall we commence this dance?" Black Gaiamon X raised his arms in mid-air as he and Kaiser X exchanged a flurry of blows.

Meanwhile, OmegaSyndramon descended from the clouds and rained down energy blasts that wiped out sections of the vicinity.

"Let's split up! Some of us can help Kaiser X. Another group can give Lord Beerusmon and Whismon some support. The rest of us tries to take that giant dragon down!" SuperSusanoomon suggested. "Golden Kirin and I are heading for the pillar!"

"Then, we'll join you, too," Golden Moon offered.

"Likewise, besides the Houou refuses to let Beerusmon show her up," Houou Mars added.

"We'll go, too," Golden Varuna and Golden Quaoar added.

With that, SuperSusanoomon, Super Golden Kirin, Golden Moon, Houou Mars, Golden Varuna, Golden Quaoar, Golden Eris, and Golden Ixion headed straight for the Wall of Light and the Zamasmon pillar.

Angemon X, Golden Sedna, Dramon X, Golden Orcus, and Madoka headed for Kaiser X Blue's fight with Black Gaiamon X.

Silver Brunhilde, MetalSeadramon, Odisidian Skuld, Kaimodosu X AM, Kirito (Corner), and Asuna (Corner) headed off to engage OmegaSyndramon DM.

xxxxx

The Duelists closed on the Wall of Light and Zamasmon statuesque pillar. They marveled at the sheer size of the idol statue that gave off a sinister aura.

"I don't like the looks of this," Yugi noted.

"Hey, look! It's our friends!" Téa pointed to SuperSusanoomon, Super Golden Kirin, Golden Moon, Houou Mars, and the Golden Kuipers preparing to attack the Wall of Light.

"Let's go see if they need a hand!" Joey suggested.

"Right, let's go!" Yugi nodded.

As they headed closer, the ground shook under them. Then, a series of tentacled arms sprouted from the ground and ensnared them.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Téa cried out, feeling the tentacles tightening their hold on her.

"Put us down this instant!" Seto demanded as a tentacle grabbed his neck and choked on him. "Or, just me so I can incinerate you!"

"Oh, you'd love that and to see your friends perish, too?" The laughter of Nyarla filled them with dread.

"No, it can't be, but we destroyed you!" Yugi exclaimed.

 **(Cue Persona 2 OST -** _ **Nyarlathotep the Crawling Chaos**_ **)**

"Yeah, sorry to get your hopes up, but I'm not dead. _**FAR FROM IT IN FACT!**_ " Nyarla shouted as he finally popped out of the ground. Over ten long tentacled arms sprouted from his back. Four of these arms binded the Duelists. "I wasn't going to miss Zamasmon's Zero Dawn party! So, here I am! And so far, he's making good on his promise! Black skies, laughing evil cloud faces, and a giant idol statue dedicated to yourself? Not bad, I say."

"Let us go!" Yugi roared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. No can do, but it's been real!" Nyarla chuckled as his tentacles squeezed the four Duelists to death. "I'll be sure to remember your wonderful faces!" He firmly have the four Duelists at his mercy and prepared to end their lives at any given moment.

That is until, a glowing projectile sliced through these tentacles and blew them into bits. As the four Duelists were broken loose, Nyarla turned to find the culprit. It was Larry Stonebagel, who had several cards in hand.

"Heh, sorry if I spoiled the party," Larry coolly smirked as he tossed energy-imbued cards at Nyarla, who responded by blasting each one with eye beams.

"Thanks, Larry!" Yugi said.

"Yeah, we owe ya one, Lar!" Joey waved to him.

"Now, I'm going to kill you for that humiliation!" Seto declared as he readied a Duel Monster card.

"So glad you can join us, Larry. Now we can take down Nyarla for good this time!" Yugi whipped out a Duel Monster card.

As golden light enveloped him, Nyarla grew into a 35-foot tall behemoth. More tentacles sprouted from his back.

"Now let's see how you'll do against me now!" Nyarla bellowed.

"For starters, you've made yourself a bigger threat. Fine with me," Seto remarked.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon partners reconvened with Izzy, Joe, Cody, and Yolei, and their partners. Marty, Haru & his friends, and the Appmon were among others with them.

"Thank goodness you're all ok," Izzy was relieved to see Sora, Mimi, and the others.

"Dimitri told us to lay low while they're out there fighting," Sora said. "And since I'm the strongest Ascendant here, I feel me and the Digimon can defend you guys."

Haru nodded. "Thank you and we were able to find our families. They've sealed in these weird orbs."

Joe offered. "Then, we can go help you free them."

"Um, Sora…" Mimi glanced over her shoulder.

"What is it, Mimi?"

"Athena… she's gone."

"What?!" The Bearer of Love became mortified.

xxxxx

Having given Sora and the others the sip, Athena X suppressed her Ki and flew away to instinctively rejoin her family.

"Mom, dad, uncle Tai, grandpa Matt, Meryl, I'm not going to let you all fight those bad guys alone!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super -** _ **Goku Black Theme (Unofficial)**_ **– EnigmaTNG)**

Kaiser X Blue and Black Gaiamon X had a brief mid-air scuffle. Kaiser X Blue shifted around Black Gaiamon X and dodged the merged being's strikes. Kaiser X Blue connected with a kick into Black Gaiamon X and sent him flying back. Black Gaiamon X then conjured his _**Sickle of Sorrow**_ , using it to send a projectile that sliced through the dimensional fabric.

"What was that for…?! You missed!" Kaiser X Blue berated him.

"Look again," Black Gaiamon X chortled.

Kaiser X Blue veered as the sliced fabric released a rosé mist. This mist formed into the familiar form of Black Omega X Rosé. Another puff of smoke formed into Black Angemon X Rosé. Another mist cloud shaped into Black Dramon X Rosé. Many clones of the three Black Ascendants appeared.

"Now, can you see how Black Omega X was able to fight you in one place while another made off with the Digicore? Are you already putting two to two together?" Black Gaiamon X malevolently grinned.

Nodding, Kaiser X Blue snarled. "Yeah, we figured there was some clone trick involved, but now you've shown us proof." Then, he casually blasted the clones away with a beam. More reappeared from the rosé clouds. "Tch, this is going to get annoying."

"Don't worry, Tai! Backup is here!" Golden Sedna called out as she and her group arrived to even the odds.

"And we've brought more reinforcements!" Super Angemon X announced.

Super Angemon X, Golden Sedna, Dramon X, Golden Orcus, Masaru & ShineGreymon BM, Thomas & MirageGaogamon BM, Shoutmon X7, Madoka, and Kirito & Asuna (Corner) fought off the army of Black Ascendants.

Kaiser X Blue solitarily squared off with Black Gaiamon X. Kaiser X and Black Gaiamon X exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks. Kaiser X made some direct kicks, but Black Gaiamon X countered them. He grabbed Kaiser X Blue and tossed him around before flinging him far away. Black Gaiamon X floated up into the air.

After dispatching some Black Ascendant clones, Super Angemon X and Dramon X flew at Black Gaiamon X with a fiery fists, but Black Gaiamon X easily blocked them. He crushed them hands, smashed their hands together, and blasted them away. Shoutmon X7 used his mic weapon, while Black Gaiamon X used his _**Soul Infinity Blade**_ and clashed with him. After a few blows, Black Gaiamon X flew through Shoutmon X7, turning into swirls of rosé light that pounded on and shredded through Shoutmon X7's defenses.

Black Gaiamon X phased behind Shoutmon X7 and lifts his scimitar. Following a few second delays, Shoutmon X7's body erupted into an explosive rosé light. Taiki, Kiriha, and Nene watched in horror as Shoutmon X7 crashed hard. Shoutmon X7 immediately split back into Shoutmon, Greymon, Dorulumon, Mervamon, and Sparrowmon.

"Sparrowmon! Mervamon!" Nene tended to her partners.

"No! Greymon!" Kiriha cried out in shock.

"Beat him down, Taichi and Yamato!" Taiki cheered.

ShineGreymon BM and MirageGaogamon BM took the initiative, firing blasts at Black Gaiamon X. Black Gaiamon X blocked all of them. From out of nowhere, Masaru jumped to punch Black Gaiamon X's face. Black Gaiamon X growled and grabbed Masaru's arm, swinging him around and tossing him at ShineGreymon BM and MirageGaogamon BM. All three are sent crashing to the ground. Black Gaiamon X coolly smiled as he then summoned multiple portals. More swords and blades emerged.

Waving his hand, his _**Blades of Judgment**_ were launched at his opponents. Madoka, Golden Sedna, and Golden Orcus launched a barrage of light arrows, icicle spears, and black holes to destroy most of the swords. Kirito & Asuna (Corner) helped destroy and block the swords. They returned to fighting off the Black Ascendant clones. Madoka floated over to start sealing the fabric tear.

"Try as you might, but you are just wasting your time!" Black Gaiamon X cackled. He then noticed Madoka using her magic to seal the fabric tear. "First you heal that boy and now you wish to close up that tear? You've been a thorn in my side long enough, goddess!"

"Actually…!" Kaiser X Blue chimed in as he instantaneously teleported in front in Black Gaiamon X. He landed a roundhouse kick to Black Gaiamon X's face and knocked him away. "How about just shut up? Like right now?" He dove toward Black Gaiamon X and clashed with him again.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, two groups took on the giant Nyarla and the Wall of Light.

SuperSusanoomon & Super Golden Kirin, Golden Moon, Houou Mars, Golden Varuna, Golden Quaoar, Golden Eris, Golden Ixion, Kyoko, Mami, Whirusmon, Rumsshimon, and Cusmon engaged the grandiloquent but mysterious Wall of Light.

xxxxx

Yugi, Seto, Téa, Joey, and Larry took on the giant Nyarla. To help bolster their numbers, the four Duelists summoned monsters to fight the chaotic creature. Yugi brought out Dark Magician, Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight, Silent Swordsman, and Kuriboh. Seto summoned Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, and Deep-Eyes White Dragon. Téa summoned Dark Magician Girl, Berry Magician Girl, Lemon Magician Girl, Apple Magician Girl, Chocolate Magician Girl, and Kiwi Magician Girl, which she referred to as The SepteMagician Girls. Joey summoned Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Flame Swordsman.

"Come here!" Nyarla roared as he reached for Yugi first, but the Duelist evaded the monster's reach and beckoned his monsters to fire a barrage of attacks on him.

Yugi invoked Spirit Fusion to merge with his Dark Magician. He then led the charge against Nyarla. He fired _**Dark Magic Attack**_. When Nyara stopped Yugi's attack with his hand, he fired a mouth beam. Yugi then countered by using _**Multiply**_ to reproduce a Kuriboh barrier, consisting of thousands of the fuzzy creatures. This helped to stop Nyarla's attacks, which only served to miff the chaotic entity.

"Of all the things, even I despise, it's those damn Kuribohs!" snarled Nyarla. He turned the other way as Seto directed Neo-Blue Eyes White Dragon fire blasts at him.

If that wasn't enough, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon and Deep-Eyes White Dragon fired mouth beams at Nyarla.

"Look who's the whipping boy now?!" Seto called out.

Téa, as Dark Magician, and her SepteMagician Girls fired magica beams toward Nyarla. Nyarla batted away most of their magical blasts, but a few managed to strike his chest. He was pushed back by their magical beam barrage. Joey invoked Spirit Fusion to merge with Flame Swordsman and rode on Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Red-Eyes Black Dragon launched fiery blasts that served to slow down Nyarla, but did nothing to stop him.

Larry was seen riding with Joey. He threw several energy charged cards that exploded on Nyarla's face, temporarily blinding him.

"Nice shot, Larry!" Joey high-fived Larry. "Hey, looks like we got him now!"

"NO!" Nyarla bellowed as he shot out tentacled arms to grab the Duelists and their monsters. One tentacle pushed Larry off the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Larry!" Joey yelled as he dove over to catch him, but it was too late.

Larry plunged to the ground.

Seeing Larry fall, Golden Eris ceased her fighting against the Wall of Light and flew off toward him.

"Eris, wait!" Golden Ixion followed her toward Larry.

As Golden Eris dove in, she grabbed Larry and carried him.

"Thanks, Taylor!" Larry sighed with relief. "Though, I could've stopped my fall."

"Yeah, sure. With what? Your lucky cards?" Golden Eris giggled.

" _My_ lucky cards."

"Heads up!" Golden Ixion called out as another tentacled arm headed Eris and Larry's way.

Golden Eris swerved around and spun a tornado-like attack, which knocked away Nyarla's tentacle arm.

Having grown irritated with his opponents, Nyarla widened his mouth and fired a beam at the Duelists. The Duelists managed to barely dodge as most of their monsters got wiped out.

"Damn, most of our monsters got wiped, Yug!" Joey shouted.

Yugi gritted. "Yes, and we're out of options. I knew I should've brought the Egyptian God monsters."

"We don't need them," Seto stated with confidence. He directed his Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon to fly over Nyarla.

The dark blue-scaled dragon expelled an immense blast with enough power to blow a hole through Nyarla's body. Nyarla was taken aback by this and tried to rebound, but another blast from the dragon stunned him.

"FOOLS! I AM A CHAOTIC BEING! NONE OF YOU CAN DESTROY ME!" Nyarla bellowed with fury. "Oh, and it'd take something like a cosmic being to destroy me, and since you don't got, you're screwed." His mood quickly changed as he spoke in a calm, matter-of-fact manner.

"Cosmic power? We got those in spades! You ready to end this?" Golden Eris asked Golden Ixion, who nodded in agreement.

Golden Eris and Golden Ixion combined their golden energies and fired a beam directly at Nyarla.

"I've got it! I've got!"

The chaotic creature tried to catch the golden rays with his tentacle hands, but the beam burned through his tentacles.

"Oh shit…"! Nyarla yelled out as the golden collided with him. As he turned to recover, Houou Mars suddenly appeared and flew right in front of him.

"Hi," Houou Mars coolly smiled.

"Ohhhh… I'm fucked, am I?"

" _Royally_ ," Houou Mars then unleashed a cosmic fire blast and obliterated Nyarla, who sang a happy song in his mind before his demise.

"Yeah, take that you freak!" Golden Eris shouted.

"Thanks for helping to finish the job for us," Golden Ixion acknowledged Houou Mars.

"Thank you, Mars!" Yugi called to her.

"Yeah, thanks for getting rid of that freak. Wait, please tell he's really gone," Joey looked around. "I ain't getting my hopes up."

Houou Mars sighed. "Don't worry. He's dead as a doornail. Want proof? Me and the Houou can't feel his presence anymore."

Seto and his dragon floated next to Houou Mars. "I could've killed him."

"Sure, but I'd rather finish the job than waste time. Since we're here," Houou Mars pointed toward the Wall of Light and Zamasmon pillar. "The others are going to need help."

"Then, let's get going," Yugi nodded. "Everyone to that statue!"

xxxxx

At the same time, the dark cloud with Zamasmon faces spewed multiple mouth lasers, wiping out sections of the city. Most of the heroes evaded the mouth lasers and fired their attacks at the Wall of Light. Whirusmon, Rumsshimon, and Cusmon bided their time as they assessed the Wall of Light entity.

The Zamasmon giant demon figure attached to the bottom of the Wall of Light roared and unleashed devastating rock edges from the ground at his opposition, but they evade them and fired some blasts at the figure. Super Golden Kirin and SuperSusanoomon fought with the bottom demon figure. Returning to aid Golden Moon and Gold Kuiper Senshi, Houou Mars blasted the entity with her cosmic flames, tearing away the statues and sections with ease.

Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, and Deep-Eyes White Dragon fired at the Wall of Light's middle body. One of the Zamasmon figures forged a magical barrier to deflect the beams at the heroes. Golden Eris and Larry fought the white tiger head of the Wall of Light. The tiger head fired homing eye beams and a mouth blast, but Golden Eris grabbed Larry and flew him out of the way. Joey and his monsters backed them up as they blocked the beams.

Yugi and Dark Magician blasted the tiger head with their combined _**Dark Magic Attack**_. Téa & her SepteMagician Girls, the Golden Kuipers, Mami, and Kyoko fired their own magic and energy blasts at the Wall of Light's upper body. Then, the two of the Zamasmon figures: a Virgin Mary female and a male sleeping figure repelled the other magical girls' attacks with a holy psychic storm and status decrease abilities. Téa and the SepteMagician Girls repelled and cured their status abilities.

"Ready to finish this, Mars?!" Golden Moon asked Houou Mars.

Nodding, Houou Mars readied a cosmic flamed blast that would destroy the Wall of Light and the Zamasmon pillar. However, someone else already had a similar idea.

" _ **ALRIGHT, I'M FINISHING THIS OFF!**_ " Whirusmon yelled.

Wasting no time, Whirusmon charged up a giant white sun sphere from his hands called _**Whirusmon's Judgment**_. He tossed it at the Wall of Light with every combatant taking cover to not get hit. The sphere engulfed Black Gaiamon X's familiar and completely destroyed it.

"That's how it's done. Let's not delay this pointless fight." Whirusmon scoffed in Beerusmon's irritated tone.

"You seem hasty in getting this done, and I'm talking to the Beerusmon inside the fused body, not his advisor." Rumsshimon clarified.

Houou Mars scoffed in the Houou's voice. "I had that, you rash feline."

Whirusmon turned away and smirked. "You already killed that Nyarla fellow, I can't just let you show me up again."

Golden Moon sighed. "Am I sensing competition entitlement between you two? C'mon, now of all times?"

"All that's left is OmegaSyndramon and Zamasmon," Super Golden Kirin addressed in Takato's voice. "We have to get to those areas right now and see if they need help."

"Right then, let's get moving!" Golden Moon declared.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **An Antagonistic Battle**_ **)**

Silver Brunhilde, Arresterdramon Superior Mode, OmegaArmamon Burst Mode, Kaimodosu X AM, Meryl & Mastemon, BanchoLeomon, Jax, Sonja, BW, Pikkan, Sheila, Daike, Kara, Sam, the D3's Kaijuu Digimon, Yoshi & Rosemon BM, Ikuto & Ravemon Burst Mode, and Obsidian Skuld were deep in their battle against OmegaSyndramon DM.

The rest of Team Xros Heart (led by Tagiru and Yuu) sent their Digimon (Arresterdramon and Armamon) fight the Shadow Dramon. It didn't take long for BanchoLeomon, the Artificial twins, BW, Pikkan, Daike, Kara, Sam, the Kaijuu Digimon, Sheila, Yoshi & her Rosemon, and Ikuto & Ravemon to join the intense clash.

On behemoth's right side, BanchoLeomon went Burst Mode and unleashed his _**Burning Bantyo Punch**_. Pikkan struck OmegaSyndramon DM with his _**Thunder Flash Attack**_ and _**Hyper Tornado**_ moves. Sheila used her paralysis threads to no avail. Kaimodosu X repeatedly blasted away at the behemoth's body. Daike launched a barrage of his ghosts and spectacular moves to slow OmegaSyndramon DM down. Kara, Sam, and the Kaijuu Digimon also did their best to slow down the Shadow Dramon.

On the left side, Silver Brunhilde led the charge with her and Obsidian Skuld attacking OmegaSyndramon DM's serpentine body. Arresterdramon SM and OmegaArmamon BM blast away at OmegaSyndramon DM. Rosemon BM and Ravemon BM also landed attacks on the behemoth.

In retaliation, OmegaSyndramon DM fired _**Doomsday Artilleries**_ , unleashing energy missiles at his adversaries. Most of them evaded once the missiles approached and blasted parts of the town near them.

Skuld unleashed her chains and ensnared OmegaSyndramon DM, while Silver Brunhilde unleashed freezing burns on the chains, which inflicted damage to the Shadow Dramon.

"MetalSeadramon!" Silver Brunhilde beckoned to her partner, who then responded to his Tamer and transformed into a sphere of glowing silver light. He flew into Brunhilde's hand and transformed into giant sword of his similar body length. Grabbing her sword, Silver Brunhilde wielded and slashed OmegaSyndramon DM with her _**God Slayer Blade**_.

"This is the same move you used to stop Neo Grimhilde with, is it not?!" Skuld asked her, impressed with the immense length of Silver Brunhilde's weapon.

"Sure is!" Silver Brunhilde roared as she swung and slashed OmegaSyndramon DM, striking a critical point in his body.

Brunhilde then yelled out in a commanding tone, "Everyone, fire!"

Skuld scowled, " You don't have to tell me twice!"

Everyone all fired their energy beams at OmegaSyndramon DM, inflicting some major damage. Enraged by these warriors maiming his new body, OmegaSyndramon DM unleashed an explosive wave while freeing himself. This caused critical damage (and nearly killed) most of the combatants. For Daike, it undid his Meta-Fusion, knocking him back to Tike and David.

As the united forces recovered, OmegaSyndramon DM opened his eldritch mouth and was about to unleash a huge red sphere: the _**Apocalypse Wrath**_. He fired at them. Silver Brunhilde and Kaimodosu X AM produced a huge barrier, protecting them and their critically injured allies from the apocalyptic blast.

xxxxx

Kaiser X sensed OmegaSyndramon DM's power peak once again. He also felt the others in great distress and ceased his fight with Black Gaiamon X.

"Why have you stopped?!" Black Gaiamon X snarled as he produced another rosé scythe. "Oh, I see, you intend to save those expendable friends of yours."

Kaiser X snarled as he shot up and kicked the scythe out of Black Gaiamon X's hand.

"They're anything but expendable, Zamasmon. Wait here, I'll return and finish this!"

"No, you don't…!" The merged being reached to grab Kaiser X Blue, but the Fuseha warrior vanished with _**Instant Movement**_.

"Get back here!" Black Gaiamon X then put his fingers to his forehead. "Heh, then again since I have copy of Omega X apart of me, I can follow you…!"

"I don't think so!" Dramon X yelled out as he struck Black Gaiamon X with a glancing blow.

However, Black Gaiamon X barely tilted his head and evaded Dramon X. He saw Super Angemon X coming toward him with a barrage of punches. Black Gaiamon X ended up defending against the Ascendants's attacks.

"You won't keep this up, infidels!" Black Gaiamon X snapped as every passing moment his once peace of mind started fracturing.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **Vegito (SSGSS) Theme**_ **)**

Then, Kaiser X Blue arrived in time while briefly pausing his fight against Black Gaiamon X.

"Not so fast!" The fused Ascendant announced his presence to everyone.

"All right, Kaiser X!" Brunhilde cheered him on.

"It's about time," Pikkan remarked.

"Most of us have been critically injured by his attacks! Give him the decisive blow!" BanchoLeomon BM called out.

With his eyes glowing red, OmegaSyndramon DM cackled. " _ **I'LL HAVE YOU DESTROYED WITH THE REST OF THEM! MY NEGATIVE ENERGY WILL CONSUME YOU ALL!**_ "

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you all the way over where I was. Your negative energy this, blah blah. I'm just here to finish this!" Kaiser X Blue openly declared.

" _ **HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME, YOU BLUE-HAIRED CRETIN!**_ "

Kaiser X Blue immediately charged up and fired his _**Final Tsunami Wave**_ , a combination of Metalla X's _**Final Blaze**_ and Omega X's _**Tsunami Wave**_. The beam pushed back the _**Apocalypse Wrath**_ at OmegaSyndramon DM as the full powered sphere engulfed the Shadow Dramon. OmegaSyndramon DM let a final eldritch roar as the last Shadow Dramon was completely obliterated.

Finally breaking loose from Super Angemon X and Dramon X, Black Gaiamon X used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport over to Kaiser X Blue's location. He saw the remains of the Shadow Dramon scatter away as the Digicore pieces hit the ground.

Black Gaiamon X saw this and scoffed, "Never let a monster corrupted by mortal wishes to do a divine god's job. As expected, he was expendable."

"I see that's how you treat and value your minions." Kaiser X Blue glared at his opponent.

"Let's return to me personally destroying you!" Black Gaiamon X roared.

Determined to cleanse everything around him, Black Gaiamon X charged up a huge sun-like sphere called the _**Holy Wrath**_.

"Kneel to your god!" Black Gaiamon X shouted, throwing the _**Holy Wrath**_ at Kaiser X Blue.

As soon as they arrived, Super Angemon X and Dramon X quickly intervened and combined energy beams. They blasted and pushed away at the _**Holy Wrath**_. Black Gaiamon X yelled and pushed his sphere, but Super Angemon X and Dramon X pushed the _**Holy Wrath**_ further until it went flying back at Black Gaiamon X. Black Gaiamon X evaded as the _**Holy Wrath**_ pushed up to the atmosphere and exploded. Black Gaiamon X turned to see Kaiser X Blue powering up and combining with a crimson _**Fury Blitz**_ aura. The fused Ascendant quickly flew toward Black Gaiamon X and punched him straight into the ground. The impact fall shattered the merged being's glowing halo into pieces. Then, he used _ **Instant Movement**_ to teleport near Black Gaiamon X and decked him again. This time Kaiser X sent him flying into the air.

Black Gaiamon X halted his flight upward and cackled. "Yes, you need Fuseha earrings to fight me with! It's laughable you mortals will always try to emulate the divine! Why is that? Is it because us gods are wondrous? Are you coveting our undeniable beauty? It's so tragic! This strategy is due to fail. Your actions will always be marred by si-!"

 _ **Wham!**_

Kaiser X Blue caught him with a punch to the face. After punching him, the Fuseha warrior kicked him away.

"You left yourself wide open, dumbass! Now, come get you some! We're tired of hearing you preach!" Kaiser X Blue beckoned him with a wave.

" _ **I JUST WANT YOU DEAD!**_ " Black Gaiamon X roared as he flew into a rage and threw a punch packed with immense force.

As Kaiser X Blue saw a shockwave being thrown his way, he dodged, but Black Gaiamon X hastily rocketed forward and tackled him through several buildings. Black Gaiamon X and Kaiser X Blue then unleashed a flurry of rapid punches and kicks. Kaiser X kicked him hard a few times and slammed him hard into the ground. He had Black Gaiamon X pinned face first to the ground.

"Ah, what's wrong?! Your divine power isn't looking so glorious now, is it?!"

" _ **REPENT FOR YOUR ARROGANCE!**_ " Black Gaiamon X fired eye beams and forcefully blasted Kaiser X Blue away.

The blue-haired Ascendant narrowly dodged the merged being's explosive blasts. Kaiser X Blue and Black Gaiamon X quickly clashed head on-on. As they threw their rights fists, their knuckles collided as an explosive aura of white light flashed around them. A Zamasmon face formed from Black Gaiamon X's aura and collided with Kaiser X Blue's Omegamon aura. Black Gaiamon X landed a gut punch and kicked him down. Black Gaiamon X forged a rosé hand blade and rushed to stab Kaiser X Blue with it, but Kaiser X Blue sprang up and slashed him with his _**Spirit Sword**_.

Looking over the cut across his chest, the merged being seethed with fury. "Damn you…!" Black Gaiamon X turned and received a glancing punch.

Kaiser X Blue charged up his ultimate attack. "Let's how you handle this! The move that destroyed your dragon servant!" Kaiser X Blue roared.

Kaiser X Blue unleashed his _**Final Tsunami Wave**_ at Black Gaiamon X. The powerful attack collided with and dealt damage to the Renegade Guardian. Smoke formed following the end result blast.

"You think this is enough?!" Black Gaiamon X snarled as he flew up above the smoke. "I won't be defeated so easily like that dragon!"

"We'll see about that!" Kaiser X Blue retorted, as he took to the air and floated over Black Gaiamon X.

Seeing Kaiser X Blue's fist glowing with power, Black Gaiamon X's eyes widened. "Augh!"

"Time to die!" Kaiser X Blue bellowed ready to deliver the finishing blow…

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Poof.**_

….only that the fusion immediately wore off much sooner than expected. This was the end result of the immense power from Kaiser X's Blue form and _**Fury Blitz**_ combination. This wasted his power and shortened the time limit. As a result of this, the fused warrior split back into Omega X and Metalla X. Needless to say for the heroes and audiences, especially Shintomon and Gowasmon, they were horrified.

"No way-!" Omega X cried out before Black Gaiamon X punched him in the chest.

Metalla X roared, preparing to attack, only to be karate chopped by Black Gaiamon X. Both Ascendants crashed to the ground.

"FATHER!" Super Angemon X called out.

Dramon X, too, followed Super Angemon X. "But, that earring fusion was supposed to be limitless? What happened there?!"

Recovering from their attack, Black Gaiamon X floated above in the sky with a sinister smirk. The beaten heroes are scattered and laying after having fought Zamasmon's forces. Some like the Ascendant Triad and Brunhilde scornfully glared at the dark messiah. Despite his demise, OmegaSyndramon DM's negative energy had taken its toll on most of the heroes. The negative energy was enough to effect The Super Golden Kirin and SuperSusanoomon. Both entities split back to the Beast Tamers and Legendary Warriors. Others were worn out and tired from evading the Zamasmon cloud's lasers and the Black Ascendant clones. Only a few remained standing: Moon, Houou Mars, and Madoka.

After dealing with the Black Ascendant clones, Golden Sedna and her group descended being worn out from their fight. Golden Sedna and Golden Orcus collapsed and lost their golden forms. Super Angemon X and Dramon X went to collect them.

"Karin!" Angemon X and Dramon X yelled out.

"We held them off as much as we could," Sedna replied in exhaustion.

"I wish these gold forms weren't so limiting," Orcus said, putting a hand to Dramon X's face.

"It's ok. You and the others beat those clones," Dramon X grasped Orcus's hand.

"They were tough," Kirito (Corner) added while carrying Asuna (Corner).

Black Gaiamon X cackled. "So, this is how you've been reduced to? Expected from mortals."

"Oh, shut up! We've heard enough out of you!" Dramon X snapped.

"You just love hearing yourself talk about justice this and hating mortals. It's getting old, Zamasmon," Omega X retorted as he barely stood to fight.

"We're not beaten not, Zamasmon," Moon adamantly said.

"Neither am I and the Houou," Houou Mars declared as she and Moon held hands.

"Some of us are still able to fight!" Madoka shouted.

On the other hand, Black Gaiamon X looked down at his beaten enemies, like God bringing divine punishment to the mere mortals.

"I'm done playing with you lot. Now to purge all of you." Black Gaiamon X declared. "This time, no survivors in this realm!"

The Chakravartin then summoned three colossal portals behind him. Coming out of the portals are heads of draconic versions of Black Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X. The heads also have traits of the Pokémon Creation Trio and correlated with them. The heads emerged. Black Omega X came out like Giratina, Black Angemon X being Dialga, and Black Dramon X being Palkia. Black Gaiamon X acted as their Arceus.

"Yes, Black Dramon X's power is finally coursing through me. Now I have the complete power to initiate the final phase. Behold, the Gates of (Z)amas. This will be your demise. Behold, the beginning of the Zero Dawn Plan!"

The extraordinary power from the _**Gates of (Z)amas**_ would be enough to wipe out all of life and raze the entire planet's surface.

A new world order was here for Zamasmon's Zero Dawn.

" _ **ALL SHALL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!**_ " Black Gaiamon X divinely shouted.

The _**Gates of (Z)amas**_ fired energy beams from their mouths. These cosmic beams were on collision course with the heroes and obliterate them for good.

Moon invoked her Silver Crystal and Houou Mars summoned the Houou's cosmic flames to shield everyone. Madoka prepared to defend everyone.

However...

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Break in The Battle**_ )

One stood in the way of her loved ones.

One brave and innocent soul selflessly put herself above the others, including her mother, father, uncle, her best friends, and the others.

Sedna, Omega X, Angemon X, Dramon X, Metalla X (and Yamato), Meryl, and the others watched in horror.

" _ **ATHENA!**_ " They cried in unison.

Having come out of her hiding place, Athena X stood in the way of Black Gaiamon X's ultimate attack. Tears formed in her eyes. A smile formed on her innocent face. She slowly turned, smiling to her loved ones.

"Athena! PinkPatamon! No!" Meryl pleaded. As she tried to stop her, Meryl's partners, Angewomon and LadyDevimon, held her back. "No! _**NO! ATHENA! PINKPATAMON!**_ "

Sedna gasped in horror and reached for Athena X.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna save us," Athena X maintained her resolve behind a smile. "I love you all."

" _ **ATHENA!**_ " Sedna screamed.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

The attack cut straight forward and obliterated all in its wake, including Athena X. The child vanished behind a wall of light, erased before everyone's eyes.

It happened so sudden. It came and went quicker than anyone can anticipate.

She was gone.

 **(End theme)**

Sedna's mental state shattered as she collapsed. Moon and Houou Mars held onto Sedna, crying with her.

Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X shifted upward, angrily eyeing the Chakravartin. Black Gaiamon X expressed no sympathy for the tragedy. In his view, the child was nothing more than a mortal insect in the way of divine punishment.

"Don't mourn the child. You shall all join her soon."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Rebellious Hope vs. Rebellious Despair**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** I know if you've read _Cross Generations_ already. We're doing that again. Sadly, that means Athena and PinkPatamon have to die for their loved ones. It was sad way back then and it's still sad now.

Ok, so when I mentioned a certain fusion, I meant more than one. Since we had Kaiser X, Whirusmon, and OmegaSyndramon Darkness Mode show up. Whirusmon served his purpose destroying the Zamasmon pillar/Wall of Light.

As for minions, OmegaSyndramon DM and Nyarla's brief return were the last of them. With Nyarla gone, that's the end of the Imaginalists. Nyarla didn't exactly get killed by mortals, he was wiped out by a cosmic force. No shame getting destroyed by the equivalent of a Phoenix Force wielder.

Nearly the entire first half up to Kaiser X Blue is completely written from scratch, and the parts with Nyarla and fight extensions involving Black Gaiamon X as well. What was mostly excised from the original chapter was the Yog-Sothoth and Cornerverse stuff, leaving a bare minimum of this battle. There was so much jumping around with scenes, I opted to expand on the action parts.

Beyond what needed to be said, there's nothing else to say. Next chapter will conclude the Yog-Sothoth and Black Gaiamon X parts, but not necessarily the Black Rebellion arc. Not just yet.

Until the next chapter, send a review and see you soon!


	56. Rebellious Hope vs Rebellious Despair

**A/N:** Let's get to it and see Zamasmon get his comeuppance. Oh, and how things are going for R. Homura. Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VI: Black Rebellion  
**_ _ **Chapter LVI: Rebellious Hope vs. Rebellious Despair**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DUA-16**_

It was an out of turn and shocking event, which sent a visceral impact to Omega X, Angemon X, Sedna, Dramon X, and the others. An innocent and loving member of their group was wiped out before their eyes.

Sailor Sedna and Angemon X witnessed their own child of the future obliterated in front of them. This struck a chord within them. They couldn't believe she was gone.

Dramon X witnessed his own niece disappear. This struck him as hard as it did to Sedna and Angemon X.

Metalla X watched his granddaughter perish, which sparked not only his resolve but Yamato's burning rage.

Omega X's fury went into overdrive as Athena's sacrifice gave him the emotional boost he needed to destroy Black Gaiamon X.

However, Athena Ishida and PinkPatamon didn't perish screaming. They died with smiles etched on their faces. They selflessly sacrificed and put themselves above the others, ensuring that they'd get an emotional boost to continue the hard fight against Black Gaiamon X.

Black Gaiamon X turned away from the spot where he obliterated Athena X. He set his sights on his originally intended targets. His maniacal face conveyed no shame for what he had done. From his point of view, Athena X was merely another mortal insect to be exterminated to foster his new paradise.

"And who shall join that insufferable child next?" Black Gaiamon X queried in a calm tone.

Suddenly, the area where Athena X perished exploded as bundles of white light emerged. Everyone, including Black Gaiamon X, turned toward the source as a big ball of white condensed light emerged. The white ball glowed with life and collided with Madoka.

"Madoka!" Sailor Moon cried out as the white ball's light filled the pink-haired magical girl's body.

"Was that light actually Athena's essence?!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"Athena!" Sedna cried out to the light taking over Madoka.

The Houou telepathically addressed Houou Mars in her mind. _**'That light essence is indeed coming from what's left of Athena and using Madoka as a catalyst. Madoka is utilizing Athena's wish to instill us with her power!'**_

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST -** _ **Sis Puella Magica!**_ **)**

Madoka's eyes and body became white with ethereal light. Upon seeing the light being produced by Madoka, Black Gaiamon X charged at her, only to be swept back by the light surrounding Madoka. Madoka turned and sent concentrated rays of white light toward the heroes.

"Everyone, take Athena's gift to all of you! She wants you all to fight and beat Zamasmon!" Madoka called out, speaking on Athena's behalf.

The Ascendants, the Sailor & Kuiper Senshi, the Digimon, Team Xros Heart, Team DATS, and the others were each hit with these streams of light. Each felt their bodies being renewed with power.

"What's happening here?!" Black Gaiamon X gawked, as a look of alarm formed on his face. His calm exterior faded as each hero glowed with white light. _They should be weakened! They should be kneeling to me! It's this woman's doing! No, it's also that meddlesome child! They're bestowing them this untold power!_

"This is coming from Athena, guys!" Omega X announced to his friends and colleagues. "She and PinkPatamon are sending their life energies to us!"

Sedna teared up feeling her daughter's Ki flow through her. "Athena… I can feel your presence in me."

With a hand on his chest, Angemon X sensed Athena's life energy resonate within him. "You're giving us all the strength to fight back harder than before."

Dramon X felt Athena's power going through him. "We're not going to let this go to waste." With that, he channeled Athena's power and transferred it to his B.A.X. Digivice. However, something else triggered inside him. His eyes shone with a hint of a silver glare.

Guilkatomon declared. "Damn right! We're not going to give up for Athena!" He rallied Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon with him.

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon felt Athena's energy within her and helping empower her Silver Crystal. "We won't let your sacrifice be in vain, little Athena!"

"Of course not, she's giving us the boost we need to beat this fake god's ass!" Masaru declared, raising his fist, which flowed with Athena's Ki.

"C'mon, guys, we're not wasting our Athena's sacrifice!" Dai-Valkyrie Varuna declared, rallying Orcus, Eris, Ixion, and Quaoar together.

As Athena's energy resonated with her Houou cloak, Houou Mars sensed hers and the Houou's power become augmented.

"Rest easy, Athena and PinkPatamon. We won't let this monster get away with what he's done," Houou Mars vowed to help bring Black Gaiamon X's terror to an end.

" _ **ZAMASMON!**_ " Omega X yelled out toward the so-proclaimed Chakravartin. "If you thought you had us beat, think again!"

"We're not done with you now that Athena's shared her life energy with us!" Angemon X shouted, holding Sedna's hand as they became united with their future daughter's energy resonating within them.

"You'll never fully erase the child that gave herself for us," Sedna said.

"Athena, we'll make sure your energy gets put to good use!" Dramon X exclaimed as his B.A.X. overflowed with his and Athena's shared Ki.

"Zamasmon! It's over for you!" Madoka declared as white angelic wings spread out from her back. Her hair became longer. The white aura surrounding her became pink.

 **(End theme)**

Veering toward Madoka, Black Gaiamon X hastily flew toward her. He remembered Madoka healing the others and decided to take out their 'white mage'. However, by doing so, Omega X and Metalla X flew at him. Omega X and Metalla X both punched Black Gaiamon X's gut, stunning him.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **An Antagonistic Battle**_ **)**

"You bastards…!" Before Black Gaiamon X could retaliate, a flash of a dull silverish light flew at him very fast and hit him hard. He was knocked away by a brutal force. Omega X, Metalla X, and the others saw it was Dramon X enveloped in the mysterious silver aura. Black Gaiamon X's face contorted with pain as Dramon X buried his fist into his face.

"WHOA, KEN!" Omega X exclaimed.

"Brother! What was that?!" Sedna cried out.

"Madoka, what did you do to him?!" Sailor Moon turned to her.

"I-I gave him a power boost using Athena's energy is all! Just like I did with the rest of you!" Madoka answered.

However, Black Gaiamon X refused to accept being humbled by Dramon X.

"I don't know what power this is, but you've defiled a god's power long enough…!" Black Gaiamon X roared as he fired _**Holy Wrath**_ toward Dramon X, who collided with the sphere. "I've got you now!"

"Hey, Zamasmon!" Omega X yelled, powering up back to Super Ascendant Blue. He launched toward Black Gaiamon X's destructive sphere.

"No, this won't do!" Black Gaiamon X beckoned his _**Gates of (Z)amas**_ to repeat the same devastating blast that ended Athena X's life.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Omega X bellowed.

Dramon X seethed as he punched through Black Gaiamon X's sphere and hit him with another devastating hook. Taking yet another punch from Dramon X, Black Gaiamon X lost his footing and was knocked into the air.

"Now's my chance!" Omega X declared, combining his Blue form with _**Fury Blitz**_. Shooting upward, he collided with Black Gaiamon X and hit him with an immensely powerful _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ , which engulfed and pushed Black Gaiamon X away.

 **(End theme)**

Letting out a deep breath, Dramon X's silver aura consciously vanished. He dropped to a knee and panted.

"What happened?" Dramon X didn't realize what he happened.

"We took down Zamasmon for now," Omega X answered as he powered down. "What was that you just pulled?"

"I don't even know for sure," Dramon X replied cluelessly. "I wasn't even thinking, I just reacted after Madoka boosted me with Athena's Ki."

"Can you tap into it again?" Sedna queried to him.

Dramon X tried but couldn't invoke it. "No, I can't bring it out. Must've been some weird power anomaly."

"Guys, you might wanna save the speculation for later! Zamasmon ain't done!" Guilkatomon pointed to the merged being getting up looking worse for wear.

As he stood, Black Gaiamon X's stumbled forward. When he emerged, he looked horribly disfigured from before. His body's damaged areas bubbled up and turned sickly purple. In fact, his entire right half of his body mutated into a purple and slimy substance. The eye of his now decaying side turned yellow and the iris turned red.

Everyone gawked with disdain and disgust at the once dignified-looking Rogue Guardian, who now became a disfigured monster right out of a horror movie.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Birth of Merged Zamasu**_ **)**

Seething mad, Black Gaiamon X let out a blood-curdling roar. " _ **YOU WILL ALL DIE!**_ " His once calm mind and demeanor fractured, giving way to the now unhinged lunatic hellbent on purging every mortal life form. " _ **I SHALL WIPE ALL THE SINS YOU'VE BROUGHT TO THE NEXUS!**_ " Lifting his right arm, he gathered divine energy. "Light of Justice, grant me the power to strike them all down!"

Invoking the power of justice bestowed to him, Black Gaiamon X's entire right arm mutated into an enlarged, grotesque purple sludge-like limb. The merged being looked down at his arm and snickered gleefully.

"Yes, with this hand, I'll cleanse this world first of all you filthy mortals. Don't you see?! I'm doing the universes a favor ridding your mortal kind and resetting it all for worlds made fit for gods!" Black Gaiamon X ranted against his adversaries.

As Omega X stepped up to face him, he sensed a surge of energy coming from Dramon X, or rather his B.A.X. Digivice.

"Brother, your Digivice!" Sedna called out.

"It's glowing!" Orcus exclaimed.

Then, a burst of white energy flowed out of Dramon X's B.A.X. Digivice. Omega X and Angemon X were seemingly drawn toward the energy coming out of the B.A.X. Digivice.

Scowling, Black Gaiamon X had seen enough. "Ludicrous, you're all just posturing! Now join that pest in the afterlife!" He activated the _**Gates of (Z)amas**_ again, but the blasts were quickly nullified by the white veil of light enveloping the Ascendant Triad. "WHAT?!"

"I know what this is! Thanks to Athena and Madoka, we can form into Gaiamon X again!" Omega X gritted. "Go for it, Kensuke!"

 **(End Theme)**

 **(Cue** _ **Theme X**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST)**

 _Give us strength, Athena!_ Then, Dramon X called out. " _ **Ascendant! DigiXros!**_ " He raised the B.A.X. Digivice into the air as it released three pillars of white and cyan light that engulfed the Ascendant Triad simultaneously and pulled them together to a single column of light.

Eventually, the fused Ascendant Triad emerged from the column of white and cyan light. The Triad become an armored knight with massive shoulder guards and large white wings folded behind his back. The warrior had three sheathed swords on him, two sheathed ones mounted on his hips and a massive one on his back. The smaller swords were Dramon X and Angemon X's. The large one on his back resembled the Dramon Breaker wielded by VictoryGreymon. The armor's color schemes are mostly white and gold with some cyan. He wore no helmet, which showed a face resembling Kaiser X Blue's and his spiky cyan hair. His entire body was outlined by a white aura, which flared like white fire. At last, he became Gaiamon X once again.

The other heroes became awestruck by Gaiamon X's presence. Those who remembered the last time Gaiamon X was summoned (namely the Ascendants, the Sailors, and Team Xros Heart) were still drawn to his rare appearance.

With his fists shaking, Masaru gleamed over Gaiamon X. "Oh man, now that's so awesome!"

"He's so cool looking!" ShineGreymon BM exclaimed like a giddy child.

"Oh yeah, how can I forget about this guy!" Taiki recalled.

Tagiru gleamed. "So cool and shiny! And look at all those swords he's got!"

"So this is Gaiamon X I've heard so much about? Yep, too bad I missed out on the whole Paradixalmon thing. He sure lives up to the hype," Brunhilde observed Gaiamon X with great interest.

"We can't judge his hype until we see him in action, but I have a good feeling about this," Skuld added, quivering with excitement.

Metalla X folded his arms and smirked. "Well, as much as I hate being left out, this is fine. You've done me and Matty boy proud, Dimitri. And you, too, Taichi. And I guess Ken, too."

Sedna observed Gaiamon X silently, but just as enamored. "It's been a long time since Gaiamon X last formed. Only you could've done this, Athena." Shedding tears, she smiled with a hand on her chest. "Thank you, my sweet Athena."

xxxxx

As their fusion wore off, Beerusmon and Whismon landed where Shintomon, Gowasmon, Rumsshimon, and Cusmon were. They watched Gaiamon X with piqued interest.

"Well, how about this turn of events?" Whismon asked Digiverse 10 colleagues.

"All it took was that child's sacrifice to make this possible?" Rumsshimon observed. "This was quite unexpected."

"Zamasmon sure didn't count on this while being blinded by his narcissism," Gowasmon said.

"He looks so shiny and so strong! Maybe he's enough to challenge Gods of Destruction?" Cusmon wondered, eyeing both Beerusmon and Rumsshimon.

The pink elephant Digital God coughed. "Yes, well… maybe, perhaps not. We'll have to assess his power right now, won't we?"

Beerusmon scoffed. "Don't be silly. As imposing as Gaiamon X is now, he can't even come close to me." He boasted himself up to face save.

Whismon chuckled, teasing the purple cat. "Are you sure you want him hear that?"

"Forget it. Let's just enjoy Zamasmon get what's coming to him."

"I can't help but note Zamasmon's entire demeanor has changed and his body has mutated," Gowasmon observed Black Gaiamon X's half-slimy form.

"It has to be due to one of his components that's bringing an unbalanced mix to his body," Whismon explained.

"Yes, it's one of those Black Ascendant bodies Zamasmon is using. The one that was critically damaged is making it difficult for his fused body to heal himself. However, they must hurry and deal the finishing blow before that component fully heals itself," Gowasmon pointed. "Warriors of Digiverse 7, please do right and end Zamasmon before this universe succumbs to his madness." He and the gods meticulously watched the Zamasmon cloud faces filling out the sky.

xxxxx

Baffled by Gaiamon X's presence, Black Gaiamon X chastised his presence. "You mock me with this appearance?!"

"I am Gaiamon X." The fused warrior announced in a deepened tone akin to Omega X's. A bit of Angemon X and Dramon X was heard behind Omega X's dominant voice. "Our power will right all the wrongs you've committed and end your pointless ambition to destroy all mortals."

"My pointless ambition? No, you'll see there's a purposeful meaning to purging every mortal. Mortals like you don't understand what I'm trying to do for the better of us gods!" Black Gaiamon X boasted his mission purpose, which his opposition saw as nothing more than a front for his own egotistical reasons.

"Yeah, we don't buy that. You're only in this for yourself!" Gaiamon X retorted as he walked toward Black Gaiamon X. "Now how about we shut up and fight already? I'm ready to end you for good."

Black Gaiamon X put on a self-composed grin. "Oh, you can try. You can be three people or three combined into one. It won't make a difference to me! The end result shall be the same with me on top of the food chain!" He lunged at and attacked Gaiamon X.

The two beings were caught in an intense struggle, causing others to move away.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, beams of white light from Athena's sacrifice engulfed Sora & Phoenixmon, Mimi & Rosemon, Joe & Plesiomon, Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, Cody & Vikemon, and Yolei Valkyrimon.

"What's this light? Why is it hitting us?!" Yolei asked as she freaked out.

"Wait, this light isn't hurting us. It's as strange it sounds… comforting," Joe noticed as the white glow covered him and Plesiomon.

"You're right! Whatever it is, it's healing my body and reenergizing me!" Plesiomon said.

"Same here, Izzy! This light is making me stronger than I was before," HerculesKabuterimon added.

"Those streams of light came from the vicinity where the others are fighting Zamasmon!" Izzy pointed toward the area where Gaiamon X was seen facing off against Black Gaiamon X. "Look! Is that…?!"

"Tai, Dimitri, and Kensuke!" Mimi cried out.

"It feels like them," Sora nodded. "Wait, could that be the exact form they used to defeat Paradixalmon with?"

"And this light… this is Athena's light!" Phoenixmon revealed.

"Yes, so it was Athena's energy that faded just now. She sacrificed herself to save the others and is sending her life energy to us!" Rosemon stated.

"Athena… gone? Oh no," Mimi gasped in horror. "And it's our fault we couldn't stop her."

"She's passed her power over to us?" Sora watched as the white auras enveloped them and their Digimon partners. "Guys, something's happening! I...I feel… my Crest's power coming to the surface! Not just that, but it's increasing my Ascendant powers!"

Each of the Digidestined watched their respective Crest symbols flash on their chests.

"It's as if Athena's life force is tapping into our latent Ascendant energies!" Izzy stated. "We've always had them, but we never took the time to bring them out to their fullest potential! We've only managed to create Crest Weapons for ourselves to fight enemies, but we thought that was our limits."

"But thanks to Athena, could we possibly become Ascendants like Tai, Kari, Matt, and the others?!" Mimi wondered. An exuberant grin adorned her face. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's not let Athena's sacrifice go to waste!"

The Digidestined each put their hands on their respective Digimon partners. Athena's light engulfed the Digidestined and their Digimon.

Sora & Phoenixmon merged into a female warrior garbed in sleek red-orange armor. Tufts of yellow feathers covered her neck collar, arms, and legs. Her hair turned reddish yellow and pointed up. Two long bangs hung down the sides of her face. Her eyes, like any other Ascendant, became green. She became the Ascendant of Love, Houou X.

Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon combined into a warrior with combined traits of a Metal Hero and Kamen Rider Kabuto. He gained the armor color features of Kabuterimon's blue, MegaKabuterimon's burgundy, and HerculesKabuterimon's gold. The upper half of his face is revealed, now showing off green eyes, while the bottom half is covered in a mask. Two beetle pincers formed on his head. He became the Ascendant of Knowledge, Kabuto X.

Mimi & Rosemon combined into a female warrior with an appearance similar to Rosemon X, but her hair is pointed up and eyes became green. She became the Ascendant of Sincerity, Rose(mon) X.

Joe & Plesiomon combined into a humanoid warrior version of Vikemon with Plesiomon's traits. He became the Ascendant of Reliability, Vulcan X.

Cody & Vikemon combined into a warrior that's a humanoid version of Shakkoumon and Orichalcos Shunoros. He became the Ascendant of Nobility, Shunoros X.

Yolei & Valkyrimon combined into a female warrior whose appearance is based off Valkyrimon, but with Halsemon's color traits. She became the Ascendant of Caring, Zephyr X.

The Kai Digidestined are in awe over their Ascendant forms.

"We're finally Ascendants!" Kabuto X exclaimed.

"It's like a dream come true!" Vulcan X said enthused. "Someone pinch me?"

Rose(mon) X pinched Vulcan X, "Hey, we're awake, Joe!"

"We're definitely wide awake," Houou X said, looking up at Gaiamon X facing Black Gaiamon X.

The newly awakened Ascendant Digidestined hastily flew over to the area where the final battle was set to take place.

"My gosh, is that Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yolei, and Cody?!" Sedna exclaimed in shock. "They're Ascendants now?!"

KaiserGreymon watched in awe, "It's like they've become Legendary Warriors!"

Guilkatomon added, "This is totally awesome!"

Renrukimon smiled, "We'll see how they stack up compared to us."

That's not all. The light from Athena also bathed BanchoLeomon, Jax, Pikkan, BW, Sonja, Sheila, Tike, Kara, David, and Sam. The light granted them fusion power to become new unified beings.

BanchoLeomon and Jax ultimately fused into CyberLeomon, who is a half-cyborg BanchoLeomon with Jax's orange bandana, jeans, and has a new pair of yellow gray boots trimmed with yellow. He looked like a cross between BanchoLeomon and Super Android 17.

BW and Pikkan fused into Bikkan, a gray-skinned warrior with tufts of yellow hair like BlackWarGreymon and pointed ears like Pikkan.

Sonja and Sheila fused together into Soneila. She looked like a green-skinned version of Sonja with long orange hair. She's now wearing a black vest, baggy white pants and yellow boots.

Tike and Kara fused to become Tikara, a female Ascendant with a mix of Tike and Kara's hair. She powered up into a full Ascendant form.

And David and Sam fused to become Davam, who has a mix of David and Sam's hair. He has David's eyes and Sam's facial structure. He powered up into a full Ascendant form.

Davam scanned himself and jumped up. "Wow, we've become fused!"

Tikara grinned mischievously over her new form. "Heheh, nice! I call this an improvement!" She struck a sexy pose.

Soneila scoffed, brushing her hair back. "Please, I'd call myself an improvement."

Bikkan flexed his arms. "Not bad. I wasn't expecting us to merge."

CyberLeomon checked over his new form. "Combining Digimon and Artificial traits into one? I rather like this development."

"Wow, it's like a fusion party over here!" Masaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, who's next? Me and Shoutmon fusing?" Taiki wondered.

Shoutmon added. "Maybe Athena can make it happen?"

OmegaTitaniamon added. "Well, I'm still merged, but who knows for much longer."

Haru was shook by all this. "I don't even know what to think anymore. And I thought Appmon fusions were over the top!"

Gatchmon added in his excitement. "I don't think we've seen everything yet!"

"Oh believe me, you haven't seen anything yet. Come to our world and you'd be surprised," Guilkatomon addressed Haru and Gatchmon.

Madoka walked up and clamped her hands together for Gaiamon X. "Athena brought us a miracle. I'm happy to deliver her light to all of you. We'd ensured Zamasmon's defeat."

As Gaiamon X flew into the air, he paused and glared down Black Gaiamon X. The latter was overcome with a rush of anxiety, unsure of what to do with a being of near equal power to his own.

"Zamasmon, it's over." Gaiamon X glared.

Black Gaiamon X can only react in shock, before powering up and charging at Gaiamon X for one final round.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Inner Chambers/Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

 **(Cue Castlevania Judgment -** _ **Dusk's Holy Mark –**_ _ **An Empty Tome**_ **)**

After taking a sword into her gut, Homura unleashed her devil power and repelled R. Homura with her black feathered wings. Upon sending R. Homura into the air, Homura shot up and uppercutted her jaw. Homura's fist was imbued with magical divine energy with enough force to send R. Homura into the endless void of Yog's realm.

"What's wrong? And I thought you call yourself a demon?!" Homura scowled. She flew up and unleashed a barrage of punches on R. Homura. As R. Homura went to time freeze her, Homura countered with a temporal skip and got behind R. Homura. She landed a kick and sent R. Homura crashing into a wall.

R. Homura bounced off the wall and unleashed a barrage of red beams from her wings. Homura countered with her variation of the Rebellious Witch's _**Rebellion Devil Eyes**_. The two ended up in a beam struggle between each other's ray of beams. They closed in and collided numerous times, quickly flying around the endless void. Numerous explosions occurred within the void. R. Homura shot up and landed a double slash on Homura, but Homura's wings stopped her blades. With a yell, Homura repelled R. Homura and sent her falling to the ground.

As R. Homura recovered from her fall, she saw the others closing in to attack her.

"N-No… stay back…" R. Homura muttered, gritting her teeth. With eyes and mouth widening, she let out a dimension shaking banshee. " _ **GET AWAY!**_ "

Pluto and Volodramon unleashed temporal blasts to damage R. Homura. Venus and Saturn delivered kicks and energy blasts at the rebellious magical girl. R. Homura tried to swipe them with her void swords, but they evaded. Saturn stopped R. Homura's void swords with her Silence Glaive. Gao Pluto parried her sword. Homura herself mounted the top of Yog-Sothoth and unleashed a rain of bullets at R. Homura. R. Homura used a heavy force field to repel them all.

Suddenly, Homura flew headfirst and pushed R. Homura through a wall. Black light enveloped Homura as she briefly took on her Devil Homura form. She amassed a black orb and tossed it to R. Homura. Catching the sphere, R. Homura struggled to push it back. Pushing her hand forward, Homura made the sphere explode in R. Homura's face. The Rebellious witch was then dealt with a barrage of black comets that pummeled her into the ground.

Homura dove head first toward R. Homura. However, R. Homura crossed her Void swords and amassed a dark sphere, which she flung at and struck Homura with. Homura was knocked away. Then, R. Homura quickly slashed her with multiple slashes and blasted her with _**Rebellion Devil Eyes**_. Overwhelmed by the devil eye beams, Homura fell to the ground.

"Homura!" Pluto called out. She jumped up and caught Homura.

As R. Homura shifted away from the group, she noticed the fully opened gate.

 _It's open! Now, I can get inside the MillenniRealm! This is my last chance!_ R. Homura anxiously thought until she saw Yog floating above her.

Using supporting magic, R. Homura's aura paralyzed Yog-Sothoth. This enabled her to escape, but not completely unscathed. The Rebellious witch quickly escaped and entered the MillenniRealm's gateway.

The heroes officially stopped the assault to recover. Homura powered down to her normal self.

 **(End theme)**

"I-I'm sorry, she still managed to get away," Homura said apologetically. "Even my demon power wasn't enough to defeat her."

"She got away into that gateway!" Nick cried out. "Dudes, like don't tell me we have to go in there?"

"You wanna stop her? Then, we have no choice. We're in this together," Skogul stated.

"Actually, he's right," Volodramon added. "I don't believe we'll need a big group to go after her. Some of you should stay behind."

Pluto nodded. "Indeed, and by staying behind, you can help defend our home dimension in case this Rebellious Homura and her cohorts unleash anymore anomalous creatures in your world."

"So, you want us to stay behind and take care of business?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Wait though, who's going in there and who's staying behind?" Sailor Saturn queried.

"We've yet to decide, but I know I'm going after my counterpart. I must finish what I started." Homura vowed to eliminate the Rebellious witch at all costs.

"I'll go as well and so will Volodramon," Pluto said.

"And what about me? I guess I can't go?" Gao Pluto asked Pluto.

"I'm sorry, Hina," Pluto knelt down and hugged Gao Pluto. "But I trust you'll assist our friends back home. They'll need you to support them all they can."

"I won't let you down, Pluto," Gao Pluto vowed, hugging Pluto back.

"Likewise, I ask you to stay behind with Hina, Jessica," Pluto requested Skogul.

"As you wish," Skogul complied.

Just then, Max's group and the group who defeated Galakadi X arrived at the Inner Chambers.

"Hey, we're back!" Max called out as he and Keke returned. Their Meta-Fusion expired. "Great, you got the captives free."

"Same with you and Mana. So, did you beat your enemies?" Venus asked Max's group and Ayase's group.

"Yep, we took down those two Digimon monsters. Granted, our actions cost us our Valkyrie armors and powers, but our powers will regenerate to us in a few days." Kara (Sigrun) replied.

"It wasn't easy, but it was a price to pay and we got the job done," Ayanna added.

Skogul approached Kara (Sigrun) and Ayanna. "I'm glad you guys came."

"But we did it! Now we're ready for whatever else is next!" Sayaka said enthusiastically.

"Well, actually we've decided we're going forward with a smaller, consolidated group to enter that gateway," Volodramon said.

"What? You mean some of us gotta stay behind?" Ayase asked.

"Understood. It's for the best," Shibungi nodded.

" _ **Most of you here don't possess the will to last beyond the gateway into the MillenniRealm,**_ " Yog informed them. " _ **Only the few here can advance forth.**_ "

"And of course, some of us are considered liabilities against immensely powerful forces. We don't know what lies beyond that gate," Argo said.

"Yeah, just going near that gate thing gives me the creeps," Nick shuddered, feeling a cold dread coming from the MillenniRealm gate.

" _I'll stay behind, too,_ " Carmen decided.

"Some of us could use rest and we've seen enough battle. Anyway, there's not much me and Ayanna can do in our current states. We can't fight with Kotori even if we wanted to." Kara (Sigrun) said as she and Ayanna nodded together.

" _ **The MillenniRealm gateway is closing, but I will provide a portal for the group choosing to stay behind and go home.**_ " Yog offered his help to them.

"Thank you," Max said.

"You ready for whatever lies beyond, Kari?" WarAngemon asked Celesta X.

"Yeah." Celesta X said as she eyed Yog and for some reason compared his energy to Dragomon, who she destroyed several years ago.

Ultima X clenched a fist. "Let's go and serve a whooping on these bad guys!"

"You guys ready to kick more ass?" Yusuke asked his fellow Detectives.

Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Shaka nodded together, resolving to continue their battles.

"Let's do this, guys," Shu turned to Gai, Inori, and Mana.

"Be careful, Shu, Gai, Inori, and Mana," Ayase waved to them. She then turned to Sayaka and the girls exchanged smiles. Ayase and Sayaka both hugged. "Be careful and don't do anything stupid, Sayaka."

Sayaka chuckled as she and Ayase kissed. "Nah, you, me, and Kyoko are getting it on in bed after we beat the bad guys."

Hearing this, Ayase gave a sly grin to her blue-haired lover. "Sure, I'm down for that."

"We await your safe returns," Argo gave a military salute to them.

As Kyubey tried to slip away, Mana grabbed him. "Eh, eh, no you don't, mister." She put a binding rope on the Incubator, tying him up. "And this time you can't escape."

"And if he does," Homura readied a pistol. "And he can say hi to the other end of this barrell."

"Going to the extreme like always, Homura," Sayaka commented over her friend's unorthodox methods of detaining someone.

Shu chuckled nervously. "Always coming prepared, huh, Homura?"

"When it comes to Kyubey, always," the dark-haired Puella plainly said, staring Kyubey dead in his beady red eyes.

"Yep, you can count on Homura to set the little jerk straight," Sayaka grinned, watching Homura hanging Kyubey upside down by his tail.

With that, Yog's portal allowed Gao Pluto, Skogul, Kara (Sigrun), Ayanna, Carmen, Nick, Ayase, Argo, Oogumo, Shibungi, and others to return to dimension YYGDM-01.

Yog was preparing to close the portal. " _ **Is that everyone?**_ "

"Yes, that's all who's going back," Pluto nodded. "Thank you."

Max put on a determined look. "Then, let's finally move forth, troops. Our next destination: the MillenniRealm."

"MillenniRealm? Has a funny ring to such a scary place," Kuwabara noted.

"I think we should know by now never to judge a book by its cover," Kurama reminded him.

"The feel of it feels like we're about to enter the Makai gate, but on a much grander scale. It's intoxicating," Hiei assessed.

"Yui, think you can handle this?" Yusuke asked Shaka.

Shaka resolved. "Yeah, we didn't come this far to turn back."

"We're ready, Pluto," Volodramon addressed the Time Guardian.

 _Hina, wait for us, my child._ Pluto had her goddaughter in mind as she and Volodramon advanced toward the MillenniRealm gate.

 _Other me, we're coming for you._ Homura resolved to confront and stop R. Homura on her own. _Madoka, hopefully we see each other soon._

The group heading toward the MillenniRealm gate comprised of Sailor Pluto, Volodramon, Homura, Max & Gojiramon, Keke & Mosuramon, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zordiark X, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shaka, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Sayaka, Nagisa, Shu, Inori, Gai, and Mana (carrying Kyubey).

Yog watched the resolute group enter the MillenniRealm gate. He gained a newfound respect for them.

" _ **Good luck on the other side, heroes,**_ " Yog wished them well into unchartered territory unknown to them. " _ **Because you will need it.**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DUA-16**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST -** _ **West City (Destroyed)**_ **)**

It's the final phase of the battle royale. Athena and Madoka's combined light restored the powers of every able hero willing to fight. Sailor Moon and the Kuiper Senshi invoked their Golden forms again. Brunhilde restored her Silver Valkyrie form. Most of the Digimon were back in prime forms.

Gaiamon X, Golden Sedna, the Golden Kuipers, Metalla X, Houou X, Rose(mon) X, Kabuto X, Vulcan X, Shunoros X, Zephyr X, Brunhilde, Skuld, Kirito & Asuna (Corner), CyberLeomon, Bikkan, Soneila, Tikara, Davam, Guilkatomon, Renrukimon, and Inumuramon readied themselves for the last stand against Black Gaiamon X.

Gaiamon X quickly kicked things off and launched himself straight at Black Gaiamon X.

"Come forth and meet your demise!" Black Gaiamon X goaded him to attack.

Gaiamon X and Black Gaiamon X collided head-on, unleashing a massive explosion of light that shook the area.

 _ **Boom!**_

Gaiamon X and Black Gaiamon X delivered a flurry of combos with punches and kicks. Black Gaiamon X tried landing a punch, but Gaiamon X swiftly dodged and pounded Black Gaiamon X's back.

"Sora, Mimi! Go!" Gaiamon X called forth Houou X and Rose(mon) X.

Houou X and Rose(mon) X landed a double kicked to Black Gaiamon X's chin, which barely fazed him, but Gaiamon X came in and uppercutted him into the air. Houou X fired phoenix energy blasts and Rose(mon) X spread petal cannon Ki blasts on Black Gaiamon X.

"It's our turn!" Kirito and Asuna (Corner) declared, preparing their finishing combo attack.

Kirito and Asuna (Corner) rushed forward and delivered a _**Climhazzard**_ with their swords. They landed 9,999 x 2 damage to Black Gaiamon X.

Black Gaiamon X countered by unleashing _**Blades of Judgment**_ , firing blades from portals at them and the others. Kirito & Asuna, the other Digidestined Ascendants (Kabuto X, Vulcan X, Shunoros X, & Zephyr X), and the fused Kai Warriors (CyberLeomon, Bikkan, Soneila, Tikara, & Davam) blocked and destroyed the sword barrage.

"CURSE YOU, MORTAL INSECTS!" Black Gaiamon X bellowed, growing frustrated with smaller beings wiping out his divine attacks.

"How about kissing our ass, you crybaby?!" Tikara tapped, yanking down her pants and flashing her butt at Black Gaiamon X.

"Not really an appropriate time to do that!" Davam pulled up Tikara's pants.

"Focus, you two!" CyberLeomon barked at Tikara.

Houou X, Rose(mon) X, Kabuto X, Vulcan X, Shunoros X, and Zephyr X unleashed blasts from one side. CyberLeomon, Bikkan, Soneila, Tikara, and Davam fired shots from another. They targeted and took down Black Gaiamon X's remaining sword summons. Then, they launched their attacks toward Black Gaiamon X, dealing damage to him.

The Golden Kuipers charged in as they group attacked Black Gaiamon X. Golden Ixion fired a barrage of poisonous darts. After repelling the poison darts, Black Gaiamon X caught Golden Eris' lasso and threw her aside. Golden Orcus opened up black holes and fired beams from them, which blasted him. Golden Quaoar summoned a barrage of vines and acidic roses. Black Gaiamon X summoned his scythe and sliced them apart into explosive pieces. Then, Golden Varuna swooped down, hitting him with a combined charged beam from Mjolnir and Stormbreaker. Golden Varuna's _**Berserker Ball**_ pushed Black Gaiamon X back. Golden Sedna then stepped in and knocked him into the air with her _**Sedna Arctic Breeze**_.

However, Golden Sedna didn't stop there as she flew up and slashed him with her trident. Black Gaiamon X attempted to counter with his scythe, but Sedna knocked his weapon away with her scythe.

"Athena's given us all strength to defeat you!" Golden Sedna declared as she smashed her trident into Black Gaiamon X's face. She looked up and saw Metalla X charging up for one of his signature attacks. "He's yours, Yamato!"

"Hey asshole! Up here!" Metalla X yelled out from above, catching Black Gaiamon X's attention.

Black Gaiamon X watched as Metalla X had both hands pushed forward.

"Cram this down your fucking throat! This one's for you, Athena!" Metalla X then fired off a massive _**Final Blaze**_ attack that collided with Black Gaiamon X.

As he rode along with the beam, Black Gaiamon X crashed hard and hit the ground. The beam impacted and exploded on contact with Black Gaiamon X. As the smoke stirred, Black Gaiamon X emerged slightly hurt but not yet defeated.

Suddenly, a large red sphere materialized in Guilkatomon's hands.

"Oh son of a…!" Black Gaiamon X cursed, but was immediately cut off as Guilkatomon blasted him head-on with a full-powered _**Hazard Wave**_.

Catching the red wave with one hand, Black Gaiamon X tried to overcome and reverse Guilkatomon's attack. He shoved his other hand and grabbed the red wave, attempting to send it back at the Advanced Biomerged warrior.

Just then, Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon quickly attacked Black Gaiamon X from behind. Inumuramon slashed Black Gaiamon X's back with his _**Byakko Fang**_ sword. Terryamon bashed the back of Black Gaiamon X's head with his _**Genbu Seed**_ shield. Renrukimon brought out her _**Seiryuu Scale**_ blades, hitting them all over Black Gaiamon X's backside.

"Insects… _**INSECTS! THE LOT OF YOU!**_ " Black Gaiamon X roared, unleashing a wave that easily knocked away the Advanced Biomerged Tamers.

However, Guilkatomon managed to hold his ground and blasted Black Gaiamon X with his _**Hazard Wave**_.

After being hit with Guilkatomon's attack, Black Gaiamon X backed off slightly hurt. This disoriented Black Gaiamon X enough for Gaiamon X to slam into him. The two immediately locked up and grappled in an intense power struggle.

"Mortals don't deserve to live!" Black Gaiamon X shouted.

"They deserve to choose for themselves!" Gaiamon X retorted while grabbing Black Gaiamon X's face and plowing him to the ground. He attempted to crush Black Gaiamon X with his bare hands.

"Then you will die with them!" Black Gaiamon X freed himself by grabbing Gaiamon X's arm and tossing him to the side. " _ **JOIN THEM AND THE NEOPHYTE TO EXTINCTION!**_ " He threw verbal salt on the wound that was Athena's sacrifice.

Black Gaiamon X then unleashed _**Black Terra Ryuken Buster**_. The powerful dark beam reached Gaiamon X, but Gaiamon X dodged it as the beam impacted the ground and exploded in the distance.

 **(End theme)**

"Holy crap, that was close!" KaiserGreymon cried out.

"Nice dodge, Gaiamon X!" Shoutmon called out.

"Man the fight with Paradixalmon is nothing compared to this!" Taiki exclaimed.

"Stay on him, Gaiamon X!" Masaru hollered out to the Xros Ascendant. "Man if only I can get in there!"

"You and me both, Aniki!" ShineGreymon BM excitedly said.

Elsewhere, Kaimodosu X AM gathered the Ascendant Digidestined, Kensuke's Digimon Army, Legendary Warriors, and DATS crew to confront the _**Gates of (Z)amas**_. The source of Zamasmon's Zero Dawn Plan was left to fend for itself. The three dragon heads roared in unison and amassed energy spheres inside their mouths.

"We've got to close these gates!" Kaimodosu X AM declared.

"Leave the dragons to us! Ready, ShineGreymon?!" Masaru roared.

"Let's knock them back to sleep, Aniki!" ShineGreymon BM replied as he powered up.

The draconic Black Omega X shifted its sights on Masaru and ShineGreymon BM. It fired at blast toward them, but the duo dodged and clenched their fists together. As their hands burned with fiery energy, they passionately yelled out and landed a double punch to the draconian Black Omega X. The punch dealt a damaging blow to the central head as their combined force cracked its head armor and sent it flailing into the portal.

"Now, take the other two down!" Kaimodosu X AM yelled as she and the Ascendant Digidestined ganged up on the draconian Black Angemon X.

Houou X, Rose(mon) X, Kabuto X, Vulcan X, Shunoros X, and Zephyr X unleashed attacks on the draconian Black Angemon X. The dragon roared and fired random blasts, but they swerved around and threw off its momentum. Houou X cried out and caught the dragon with a fiery kick to its face, dealing a damaging blow. Kaimodosu X AM then cupped her hands forward and fired her own _**Tsunami Wave**_ that knocked the draconian Black Angemon X into its portal.

The Legendary Warriors, minus KaiserGreymon, and Kensuke's Digimon army managed to push back the draconian Black Dramon X. Try as it might, the dragon was shoved into its portal after MagnaGarurumon, YamiLeomon, OmegaTitaniamon, and CyberBeelzemon beat it down to submission.

"Mastemon, now!" Meryl beckoned her Digimon to combine her dark and light powers to form a gate to close the _**Gates of (Z)amas**_ with _**Chaos Degradation**_.

Once Mastemon closed the dragon's gates, Madoka arrived in time to seal up the gate portals for good.

"There, that'll keep them from ever breaching another dimension," Madoka stated.

"Yeah, now it can't take anyone else like it did to Athena and PinkPatamon!" Meryl added.

"And that's taken care of!" Houou X said.

"All that's left is Zamasmon himself," Vulcan X added. "If they don't defeat him, there's a likely chance he'll reopen the seals and revive his Zero Dawn Plan."

"C'mon, Tai! You and the others need to beat Zamasmon now!" Kaimodosu X AM called out to her father figure.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Heroic Battle**_ **)**

Just then, both Gaiamon X and Black Gaiamon X powered up with fiery auras, which vaporized their surroundings. As their energies hit their peak, they transformed into gigantic dragons.

Gaiamon X looked like a metal bodied dragon with Gaiamon X's white armor and traits of White Kyurem. He wore a draconic-horn helmet similar to Unicorn Gundam, and tufts of cyan hair appeared up through his neck. He became Vast White Mode.

Black Gaiamon X became a black metal bodied dragon with Black Gaiamon X's black armor and traits of Black Kyurem, only that the icy details meshed in his purple skin instead of light blue. His draconic face was light green like Zamasmon's. He wore a draconic-horn helmet similar to Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee, and tufts of white hair appeared up through his neck. He became Deep Black Mode.

The opposing dragons gave mighty roars and charged at each other. Black Gaiamon X DBM landed the first blow to the face at Gaiamon X VWM, but Gaiamon X VWM punched back and delivered a devastating bite to the neck. Gaiamon X VWM threw his enemy aside.

Black Gaiamon X DBM recovered and unleashed _**Lightning of Absolution**_ , but then black holes formed around him. Black Gaiamon X DBM turned and noticed Golden Orcus summoning black holes to suck the lightning in and reflected it back at Black Gaiamon X DBM, which damaged him.

"Yeah! That's for brainwashing and turning me against my own friends! They told me all that happened, jackass!" Golden Orcus flicked her tongue at him. "Pffft!"

Black Gaiamon X DBM's breakdown worsened. _DAMN THEM! I WON'T LET THIS ALL GO UNPUNISHED!_

"Zamasmon, it's time to end this!" Madoka called out, flying over Black Gaiamon X DBM's back.

Madoka launched thousands of arrows at Black Gaiamon X DBM.

Renrukimon combined her _**Seiryuu Scale**_ with her right foot, covering her leg and boot in sharp blades. She then spun around, landing her _**Seiryuu Kick**_ , which was a fierce roundhouse across Black Gaiamon X DBM's face.

"Think I'm done yet with you?! Have another, dickface!" Metalla X fired his _**Final Blaze**_.

"We won't rest until you're gone, Zamasmon!" Guilkatomon fired his _**Hazard Wave**_.

Golden Sedna hurled large icicle spears. "This one's for my daughter!"

All of these attacks damaged the black dragon.

Black Gaiamon X DBM fired his _**Light of Judgment**_ beam and _**Forsaken**_ from his mouth at them, but they dodged.

"Hey, don't leave me out of the fun, guys!" Silver Brunhilde called out, summoning and riding on Grani. "MetalSeadramon, go for it!" She took out her Digivice, granting MetalSeadramon to power to Mega Evolve into Leviamon.

Leviamon lunged at Black Gaiamon X DBM and bit into his shoulder. Black Gaiamon X DBM roared in pain, but fought back and tossed Leviamon aside.

Black Gaiamon X DBM prepared his _**Light of Judgment**_ and launched it straight for Silver Brunhilde & Grani.

"Not so fast, jackass!" Silver Brunhilde retorted, taking out a silver gem in her right hand. She invoked her _**Moon Force Crystal**_ and fired an equally powerful beam at Black Gaiamon X DBM for another beam struggle. "Yeah, you preach how you're higher above us mortals?! Well, hate to break it to you, but I'm the reincarnation of a demi-goddess! I've met and fought with gods. And let me be the first to say you're the biggest pretentious prick of a god I've ever met in my life!"

"Yeah, verbally tear him into pieces, Kotori. That'll shatter his ego!" Leviamon cheered him on.

"And for your information everyone. Yes, that's my girlfriend telling off the big bad evil god," YamiLeomon informed everyone near him.

"Yeah, she's pretty incredible," MagnaGarurumon nodded.

In the end, Silver Brunhilde won and pushed the beam at Black Gaiamon X DBM, dealing him heavy damage.

"Himura, Skuld, you're up! Nail him!" Silver Brunhilde called up her friend.

"Here I come!" Inumuramon hollered.

Obsidian Skuld brandished her scythe.

Inumuramon followed up and unleashed his _**Byakko Fang**_ while evading Black Gaiamon X DBM's claw attacks. Obsidian Skuld attacked Black Gaiamon X from the side with her scythe. As Black Gaiamon X prepared to disarm them, Skuld shot out chains and binded his arms.

"Hurry! I can only hold him for so long!" Obsidian Skuld called out to her Valkyrie leader.

Silver Brunhilde bounced off Grani and used her Moon Force Crystal to blast Black Gaiamon X DBM's right eye. She raised her hand and summoned a pillar of blue flames, which formed into a silver flame spear.

"Outta the way, you two!" Silver Brunhilde called out, throwing down her _**Silver Gungnir**_ , which struck Black Gaiamon X DBM's side.

Seething, Black Gaiamon X DBM painfully roared out. After ripping out the spear, he charged to full power and unleashed a barrage of _**Holy Wraths**_ at Gaiamon X VWM and the others. However, Gaiamon X VWM roared back, charging to full power and unleashed large cyan spheres that matched the _**Holy Wraths'**_ size and power. Both sides collided, igniting explosions with both dragons taking a lot of damage from the explosive wave. The rest of the combatants took cover and retreated to recover.

Because of this, both Gaiamon X VWM and Black Gaiamon X DBM turned back to their normal forms as both planted their feet to the ground.

 **(End theme)**

Meanwhile, Golden Moon, Houou Mars, and Madoka flew into the air to confront the Zamasmon clouds. The Zamasmon cloud faces cackled maniacally at the three magical women. The faces spewed bullets of destructive blasts at the three.

Madoka fired her arrow barrage, taking out as many of the blasts. Houou Mars summoned a giant fire cloak, absorbing the beams and vaporizing most of the faces. Golden Moon activated her Silver Crystal and cleared out the blasts from hitting the others. Golden Moon also cleansed the sky and vaporized the maniacal faces.

"These faces are becoming a nuisance!" Houou Mars voiced her annoyance of the Zamasmon cloud faces.

' _ **You're not alone in that regard. Let's wipe these smiles off their faces.'**_ The Houou telepathically encouraged her.

Madoka launched a barrage of arrows that pierced and destroyed some of the Zamasmon cloud faces.

Houou Mars wiped out many Zamasmon cloud faces with her cosmic flame waves. As more faces reformed, she enveloped herself in a phoenix cloak and shot through the faces, unleashing her _**Houou Bullet**_ to destroy the faces.

Golden Moon combined her golden power and the Silver Crystal to cleanse the sky of the Zamasmon faces.

"They just keep coming!" Madoka cried out.

"Then, we're going to keep hitting them until they can't come back," Golden Moon firmly stated. "The only way to get rid of them is if Gaiamon X can finish off Zamasmon."

"That's a good conclusion to draw from. Destroy the main source and these extensions will cease!" Houou Mars unleashed cosmic flames at the Zamasmon faces as their blood-curdling wails filled the sky.

"Look! Zamasmon's down!" Madoka noticed Black Gaiamon X slowly rising and seething with anger.

"It has to be over, I hope," Golden Moon concentrated on the Zamasmon faces and the ongoing battle beneath them.

" _ **I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!**_ " Black Gaiamon X bellowed with burning rage. "These wounds will not last! I am a god! I am invincible!" Black Gaiamon X boasted despite the damage he has taken to this point.

"You aren't an invincible god anymore and you'll never get the number of mortals down to zero now!" Gaiamon X lambasted him. "You've had to rely on artificial dolls based on mortals to amp yourself up!"

Black Gaiamon X sneered. "You mortals are all the same! Led astray by your own ignorance! You think that's a revelation that these Black Ascendant dolls will always be apart of me?! Of course they will! Taichi included! You Ascendants are mortals, but yet have gained divine power. You've have become stronger than most deities. Thus, the powers who created the cosmos of our worlds created something they cannot control. Those who cannot control those worlds and cannot become gods of them make the Ascendants the symbol of the failure of the Digi-Deities! In incorporating the flesh of these dolls into my being, I have attained the sins of mortal kind and the failure of divinity! This way they may never be repeated! The is the _true_ duty of a god!"

"You always got an answer for everything, huh?"

"Of course, that's why I do this! For the good of the cosmos! For creation!" Black Gaiamon X started crying. Tears formed out of the tear ducts in his eyes.

"Ugh, are you crying?!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Zamasu's Overwhelming Power**_ **)**

"I am! And proudly so! My tears will sanctify this cursed world first!" Black Gaiamon X openly declared as a thick purple aura expanded over him. The raw energies from this glowing divine aura coursed through him. "Now, you must be expunged!"

Black Gaiamon X went beyond berserk and increased his height and muscles. He stood a towering 15-feet tall. His half-green complexion became fully purple. His demonic teeth formed and gritted, conveying frustration. He became Black Gaiamon X Berserker Mode. "I shall create a pure and perfect multiverse made claim by Zamasmon's hand!"

"I don't think so!" Gaiamon X yelled in defiance against the rogue deity. He flew forward to take on the savage deity.

By losing his focus, Black Gaiamon X BM sacrificed all of his defenses and energy blasts for more physical strength. Black Gaiamon X BM tried to squash Gaiamon X with his huge gooey fist and instead made a crater on the ground. But, Gaiamon X easily evaded by leaping up. He furiously kicked Black Gaiamon X BM all the way through a building.

Gaiamon X landed and found Dimitri's sword laying on the ground. He picked it up. With three minds formulating an idea in his head, the warrior came up with an idea.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Birth of a God**_ **(1:05 - 3:15))**

As Gaiamon X landed on the ground, he shouted out while lifting his sword, "Everyone, lend me your energy!"

Knowing what Gaiamon X's request meant, everyone instinctively agreed without question. Every ally raised their hands and sent their energies as if helping to build the _**Life Bomb**_. Their energies were sent directly to Gaiamon X. Gaiamon X's blade glowed in a bright cyan blue light. It increased in length to become a large cyan blue sword, approximately eight feet in length. Utilizing everyone's energies, he forged the _**Life Bomb Blade**_ (or the _**Genki Blade**_ ).

Black Gaiamon X BM got up and saw this. Roaring like a mindless lunatic, Black Gaiamon X BM sprinted and charged with reckless abandon. He formed rosé hand blades to attack Gaiamon X with. Gaiamon X rushed and attacked his enemy with the _**Life Bomb Blade**_ , yet Black Gaiamon X tried to block it with his huge hands.

" _ **NO! YOU'RE A MERE MORTAL!**_ "

Gaiamon X shouted while pushing through the _**Life Bomb Blade**_ into Black Gaiamon X, " _ **IT'S NOT ABOUT GODS OR MORTALS! I WON'T LOSE TO SOMEONE WHO WON'T BELIEVE IN ANYONE BUT HIMSELF!**_ " He slashed through and shattered Black Gaiamon X's hand blades. He then shoved the _**Life Bomb Blade**_ through Black Gaiamon X's lower abdomen.

" _ **WHO CAN YOU BE THIS STRONG?! THIS ENERGY OF YOURS FEELS CHAOTIC! SO MANY DIFFERENT ENERGIES CONTRADICTING!**_ "

" _ **THIS IS THE POWER OF MORTALS FIGHTING FOR EACH OTHER!**_ "

" _ **INSOLENCE! YOU STRIKE A GOD?! AND RETALIATE AGAINST JUSTICE?!**_ " Black Gaiamon X BM ranted furiously, " _ **I AM JUSTICE INCARNATE! I AM JUSTICE SUPREME!**_ "

" _ **WHO FUCKING CARES ABOUT YOUR JUSTICE!**_ " Gaiamon X yelled as he finally cut upward with the _**Life Bomb Blade**_ , slicing Black Gaiamon X's body and soul in half.

" _ **BUT, HOW?! HOW CAN THIS BE?!**_ " Black Gaiamon X screamed as the memories of the mortals he tried helping flashed before his eyes. The very same mortals that rejected his divine healing. _So, that's it… THIS?! THIS IS THE POWER OF MORTALS! THEY REJECT ME THEN AND REJECT ME NOW!_

Black Gaiamon X BM screamed as his body burst into particles. Zamasmon ceased to exist. The Zamasmon clouds disappeared after Black Gaiamon X perished. The madness of the Renegade Guardian was no more.

Gaiamon X split back to Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X. At last, they have avenged Athena and PinkPatamon.

 **(End theme)**

"It's over," Omega X panted hard, falling to one knee having exhausted himself.

"We defeated Zamasmon, but… at what cost? Not only has this dimension been wrecked, but we lost my daughter and PinkPatamon," Angemon X expressed sadness, tearing up over Athena.

"I don't even feel satisfied despite kicking that bastard's ass. This feels too hollow a victory for me," Dramon X said, collapsing as Sedna and Orcus both caught him.

"There, we've got you, sweetie," Golden Orcus carried Dramon X on her shoulder.

Meryl cried over Angewomon and LadyDevimon's shoulders. "Athena's gone. I can't believe she and PinkPatamon are gone!" She shed more tears than she could ever produce.

"She ensured we'd all live, Miss Meryl," Angewomon reassured her.

"Yes, and with those Digicore things maybe we can return her to us," LadyDevimon reminded her.

Meryl looked up, making a crying ugly face. "REALLY?!"

Meryl's two Digimon partners nodded, trying their hardest to smile. "REALLY!"

Sedna approached Angemon X and hugged Angemon X. The loving couple mourned the losses of their precious future daughter and PinkPatamon.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica: Rebellion OST -** _ **The battle is over**_ **)**

The other Kuipers, Metalla X, the other Ascendant Digidestined, the Beast Tamers, Silver Brunhilde & Grani, Leviamon, Skuld, the Legendary Warriors, the Duelists, Team Xros Heart, Team Data Squad, the Appmon Chosen, and the others hurried over to meet with the Ascendant Triad, Sedna, and Orcus.

Golden Moon, Houou Mars, and Madoka also landed near the group, who helped alleviate Sedna, Angemon X, and Dramon X's grieving.

"Nobody wants to celebrate and how can I blame them?" Madoka said, crying and praying for Athena. "Thank you, Athena, for letting me make use of your beautiful wish."

"Wish? Yes, the Digicores," Metalla X remembered. "That last Shadow Dramon monster was destroyed. The Digicores should've been released from that thing's body."

"Can we use them to bring back Athena and PinkPatamon?!" Meryl asked aloud. "Please! We want our friends back!"

Sedna smiled sadly. "You're not the only one who wants them back."

"But, can they work now? Haven't they been tainted with negative energy?" Angemon X asked his father and the others.

"We won't know until we try," Omega X sighed.

"Are you looking for these?" A voice belonging to Beerusmon interjected as he, Whismon, Shintomon, Gowasmon, Rumsshimon, and Cusmon appeared before the group. Beerusmon walked forward with the four Digicores floating around him.

"And I do believe this belongs to you," Whismon tossed ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem to Dramon X.

Dramon X caught the gem and folded his fingers over it. "Thanks, now we've gotta find a place where no one can steal it again."

"And this mirror?" Cusmon asked, holding up RaPhoenixmon's Dragon Gazer Mirror.

"I'll take that. That belongs to my sister," Houou Mars took the mirror from Cusmon.

"You need to take better care of those enchanted objects. After all, they do carry the spirits of SliferGigaSeadramon, RaPhoenixmon, and ObeliskMegaGargomon," Whismon reminded them. "They're not meant to be treated like ordinary house items."

"Don't worry we'll find another place for the gem at least," Omega X reassured.

"Yeah, unless we want to put up with ObeliskMegaGargomon," Dramon X scoffed, withdrawing himself from the group.

"Ken, wait!" Golden Orcus called out as she followed Dramon X.

"Gowasmon, I think we've learned a valuable lesson here, haven't we?" Rumsshimon turned to the Digiverse 10 Supreme Digi-Deity. "Choose your successors more wisely."

Gowasmon sighed, realizing his gravest error was the lack of foresight of finding potential pupils. "Yes, I understand. I'll let this Zamasmon experience be a harsh lesson."

"Good! Maybe we can help pick your next successor?" Cusmon suggested. "I've got a few in mind."

"Thank you, but I'd like some time alone to reflect on my transgressions."

Shintomon reassured his father's Digiverse 10 counterpart. "Have no fear, Gowasmon. even us Digi-Deities are prone to making misjudgments. I know me and my father have made grave errors."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be in a hurry, but our city's been left a mess," Haru motioned the group to the ravaged Tokyo caused by the Black Ascendant Triad. "Maybe you can help fix this?"

"Well, we do have the Digicores back. Let's see if they work," Omega X suggested.

"Don't bother, Taichi," Whismon interjected as he and Cusmon raised their staffs. "This one's on us."

"Wait, you're not gonna reset time back, are you? Doing that will bring that Zamasmon bastard back!" Metalla X protested against this move.

"No, we're not rewinding time. Goodness no! Ho ho ho!" Whismon chortled in a light hearted manner.

"We're going to restore this ruined city back to its original state and restore the people who've lost their lives," Cusmon winked.

"Yes, these people and their world were not meant to be destroyed, especially by invaders from another dimension," Whismon said as his and Cusmon's staffs glowed with divine light. "Ready, Cusmon?"

"Yep!"

 **(End theme)**

With that, Whismon and Cusmon used their divine powers as they cast a wave that enveloped all of Tokyo. In no time, buildings were being restored. All damages were repaired. Even the people who lost their lives were returned to normal and their memories of the tragic events were erased by the Digital Angels' divine powers.

The Appmon Chosen watched awestruck and jubilant as their city and people were restored to their original state.

"Look! It's all fixed! These two restored our home, guys!" Gatchmon excitedly said.

"It's been all been restored! As if those monsters never even showed up!" Eri cried out, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Yeah, it's all good as new!" Dokamon gleamed.

Astra added, adding in his joy. "And our families should be free from those pods! This is surreal!"

Musimon hollered. "Yes, this is a miracle!"

Both Rei and Hackmon smiled coolly over their restored home.

"Looks all good as new," Whismon said. "And with that, we must make our leave."

"Besides don't you have a wish to make with these?" Beerusmon asked, pointing to the Digicores floating over him.

"Yeah, to revive Athena and PinkPatamon," Metalla X nodded.

"Wait a minute, we should wait for brother," Sedna suggested.

"Don't worry you friend, Sailor Orcus, went to go get him," Omega X said.

xxxxx

Isolating himself from the others, Dramon X stared off at the restored Tokyo home of the Appmon Chosen. The city somewhat reminded him of home. Try as he might, he couldn't get Athena off his mind.

"I couldn't save you, Athena…" Dramon X gritted, clenching his fist. "Damn it all. Why do I keep losing them all?!"

"KEN!" Orcus called out, breaking Dramon X's secluded train of thought.

Startled, Dramon X turned around as Sailor Orcus, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, OmegaShoutmon, and Utopia came to pick him up.

"We're leaving, Ken. We can't stay here much longer," Titaniamon firmly stated.

"Well, we could, but y'know we have our own home to go back to," Shoutmon said.

"Look, Ken. She's not gone forever," Orcus approached and took him by the hands. "She can come back with those Digicores."

"If they work…"

"Don't think so negative, Ken. After all, you and my friends saved me just now. Apparently I was turned into some feminized Tsukuyomimon Death Mode and just the thought of that… ugh, scary!" Orcus became creeped by the notion she was converted into one of Ken's living and breathing worst nightmares. "But I'm ok now thanks to you. Athena and PinkPatamon will be back sooner than later, ok?"

Hearing this from Orcus, Dramon X felt his broken heart being pieced together. He raised his head and smiled to her face.

"C'mon, they're waiting for us, Ken."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

 **(Cue Gurren Lagann OST -** _ **Someone's Cursing Someone Else**_ **)**

A portal opened up and walking out of it was Zeed X, who has orchestrated and was solely responsible for the recent aberrations that plagued the Nexus. He has just returned from causing havoc across multiple universes and leaving his mark on them.

He pivoted over to numerous visuals displaying the multiple worlds he had ravaged, but left intact.

"Oh, so boring," the being nearly wanted to yawn, but felt no need to. "Visiting these worlds and fighting their heroes was fun while it lasted. But all just a time waster for me. I didn't even feel like purging their worlds." His face morphed as white eyes and a straight line that doubled as his mouth appeared on his face, giving him an appearance akin to the Anti-Spiral leader.

The visuals displayed the following worlds: Universe-DCAU ( _Justice League Unlimited_ ), Universe-NAR-99 ( _Naruto_ ), Universe-OP-97 ( _One Piece_ ), Universe-FFVII-97 ( _Final Fantasy VII_ ), Universe-KH ( _Kingdom Hearts_ ), Universe-FT-06 ( _Fairy Tail_ ), Universe-BLCH-01 ( _Bleach_ ), Universe-SE-08 ( _Soul Eater_ ), Universe-DBU-84 ( _Dragon Ball/Z (Kai)/Super_ ), Universe-DBU/GT-84 ( _Dragon Ball/Z/GT_ ), Universe-TFP-10 ( _Transformers Prime_ ), Universe-AoT-09 ( _Attack on Titan_ ), Universe-FFXV-16 ( _Final Fantasy XV_ ), Universe-SMC-14 ( _Sailor Moon Crystal_ ), Universe-HXH-98 ( _Hunter x Hunter_ ), Universe-VLD-16 ( _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ ), Universe-SW-77 ( _Star Wars_ ), Universe-HP-97 ( _Harry Potter_ ), Universe-LoTR ( _Middle-earth_ ), Universe-SJ-01 ( _Samurai Jack_ ), Universe-KND-02 ( _Codename: Kids Next Door_ ), Universe-TFA-07 ( _Transformers Animated_ ), Universe-YJ-10 ( _Young Justice_ ), Universe-TMNT-12 ( _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series)_ ), Universe-GF-12 ( _Gravity Falls_ ), Universe-DT-17 ( _Ducktales (2017 Series)_ ), Universe-MvC-96 ( _Marvel vs. Capcom_ ), Universe-SM-02 ( _Raimi's Spider-Man Trilogy_ ), Universe-Earth-199999 ( _Marvel Cinematic Universe_ ), Universe-G00-07 ( _Gundam 00_ ), Universe-AS-99 ( _Afro Samurai_ ), Universe-MHA-14 ( _My Hero Academia_ ), Universe-OPM-09 ( _One-Punch Man_ ), Universe-RWBY-13 ( _RWBY_ ), Universe-RE-96 ( _Resident Evil_ ), Universe-Okami-06 ( _Okami_ ), Universe-Persona-96 _(Persona series)_ , Universe-DW-97 ( _Dynasty Warriors_ ), Universe-MM-79 ( _Mad Max_ ), Universe-BlazBlue-08 ( _BlazBlue_ ), Universe-RK-12 _(Rurouni Kenshin (Live Action Films))_ , Universe-GoT-11 ( _Game of Thrones_ ), Universe-ST-16 ( _Stranger Things_ ), CA-14 ( _Cross Ange_ ), G-54( _Godzilla (Showa Series)_ ), G-84 ( _Godzilla (Heisei Series)_ ), MV-14 ( _The MonsterVerse_ ), SG-16 ( _Shin Godzilla_ ), GPOTM-17 ( _Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters_ ), GS-16 ( _Goblin Slayer_ ), Re:C-17 ( _Re:Creators_ ), UM-19 ( _Ultraman (Netflix Series)_ ), Matrix-99 ( _The Matrix_ ),JW-14 ( _John Wick_ ), DMC-01 ( _Devil May Cry_ ), Bayonetta-09 ( _Bayonetta_ ), Universe-DBU/Kakarot-84 ( _Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot_ ), FFVII-Remake-20( _Final Fantasy VII Remake_ ), Avengers-20( _Marvel's Avengers_ ), and among countless other worlds. Scenes of defeated and broken heroes (and villains) are shown on these screens, all of which the anomalous being was responsible for.

"So many worlds, so little time. I'll spare you all for the time being. But once I get back from conducting some business, I'll come by, say hello, and finish the job," Zeed X cracked his back and popped his knuckles. "Ah that felt good! Yes, onto the matter of hand!"

Before making his leave, another portal opened. From it, another Zeed X walked out. He approached the Zeed X who anticipated his arrival.

Zeed X addressed his doppelganger. "I take it everything went well with the Zenomnimon and his assembly?"

The other Zeed X nodded. "Indeed, I tested the destruction gods and measured the baby god's power."

"And?"

"The destruction gods were bothersome, but powerful fighters. The baby god wasn't to be underestimated, but nothing I couldn't handle. I left as soon as they rescued him."

Nodding, Zeed X placed a hand on his doppelganger and absorbed him. "I'll process every piece of information you've acquired. Yes, so they're about to hold an assembly. Eh, no matter. Zamasmon, Nyarla, and the Imaginalists are gone now, leaving the Rebellious Witch left. I'll have to rendezvous with her in the MillenniRealm." He already had a good idea of R. Homura's true intentions. His face formed a creepy grin as it faded and became replaced with a deadpan expression. "Now to conduct some business."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Rebellious Witch's Last Stand**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Zamasmon and his Zero Dawn Plan is dead. Our heroes have saved the day. And R. Homura was forced to retreat into the MillenniRealm. Nothing can go wrong now, right?

That last scene says otherwise. The final boss, Zeed X, is about to hit center stage.

Unlike in _Cross Generation_ , Athena's remaining life force was sent directly to Madoka and the magical girl became the catalyst to grant everyone a power boost, including granting new fusions for the DFK cast and gave the remaining Digidestined their Ascendant forms (which for Sora I've been building up to this point).

Now the whole main Digidestined are full-on Ascendants. How strong would they be? I guess-timate the stronger ones (i.e. Sora due to her previous training) would be Lvl 1 Omega X from the Artificial saga. Nowhere as strong as the say Ascendant Gods, the D3s, the Ultima X/WarAngemon/Zordiark X-tier characters, or non-Ascendants like BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, Jax, Sonja, and the like but stronger than most Mega-level Digimon and almost half of the YYGDM cast (excluding the Tamers and Sailor Senshi) fighting in this conflict. They have plenty of catching up if they ever decide to fight (in which case, some may give up due to being committed to their jobs or not having the knack for fighting, i.e. Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Cody; some may find alternative ways to maintain their awakened Ascendant powers that don't involve intense training; Rose(mon) X could siphon Ki to make herself stronger; Izzy could get assist from Tony Stark to build him a specialized armor to utilize his Ascendant energy). There are other ways to better one's self.

Yes, you or may not have seen a glimpse of Ultra Instinct/Ascendancy Instinct when a faint silverish aura briefly appeared. It's a hint of what's to come in the next arc involving an Ascendant or two.

Gaiamon X makes a return and fights his dark counterpart. We find out what causes Zamasmon's purple mutation. Since he's not a merger of a mortal and an immortal, it's decided that Black Dramon X's mangled, burnt body was what did Black Gaiamon X in. Once absorbing the damaged Black Dramon X component, it took a toll on Zamasmon's 'complete' body.

And to the surprise of (possibly no one) Zeed X can create doppelgangers. The one we saw trolling Zenomnimon, GrandWhismon, and the destruction gods was a doppelganger.

Next time, it's the end of Black Rebellion and the story will transition to the Fiction's Closure arc. Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	57. The Rebellious Witch's Last Stand

**A/N:** This chapter transitions from Black Rebellion to Fiction's Closure/Zeed X. With Zeed X on the move, Rebellious Homura is the remaining element of the Black Ascendant/Imaginalist alliance.

Let's see how R. Homura lasts by her lonesome.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VI: Black Rebellion  
**_ _ **Chapter LVII: The Rebellious Witch's Last Stand**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-811**_

By Dimitri's request, the group was transported to his future timeline via Whismon and Beerusmon. Shintomon, Gowasmon, Rumsshimon, and Cusmon returned to their respective deity planes.

"I suppose we'll leave the rest to you then," Whismon said as Beerusmon placed the Digicores down. "Beerusmon, shall we make our leave now?"

"Yeah, we've intervened enough for today," Beerusmon yawned a bit. He turned over to Omega X and Metalla X. "And you two owe us big for this! You better have a feast worthy of a thousand kings for me the next time we meet!"

Mimi quickly stood in Beerusmon's way. "Don't worry! I promise we'll make it up to you, Lord Beerusmon! In fact, I'll find us the best places overseas!"

"Y-Yeah, you won't be disappointed!" Palmon reassured him.

"We look forward to it, Miss Mimi," Whismon said. "Come, Lord Beerusmon. Let's go back."

"Remember to keep that promise," Beerusmon scoffed as Whismon tapped his staff, teleporting them out of Dimitri's future world.

Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Dramon X, and Sedna formed a circle over the four Digicores. They stared at the mystic orbs knowing what their first wish would be.

"Ready to give this a shot?" Omega X asked them.

"After we make the wish to revive Athena and PinkPatamon, we should use the other wishes to restore your future timeline to before the Black Ascendants attacked and revive the future Mimi," Sedna suggested.

Mimi overheard. "I like the sound of that. I'd like to finally meet my future self."

"Sure," Angemon X was delighted to hear this suggestion.

"If the Digicores don't work, we can use the Silver Crystal," Sailor Moon offered them a second option to restore all that Dimitri had lost.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," Angemon X said. "All of you, thank you for everything. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Well? Why don't we just get this over with? Let's bring little Athena and PinkPatamon!" Madoka called out cheerfully.

"Bring back Athena and PinkPatamon!" Meryl cheered.

Dramon X grew anxious, but soon calmed once Sailor Orcus grasped his hand. She nodded to him and he genuinely smiled.

"Ok, here goes! Digicores, heed my call! I summon the great spirit within you!" Omega X called forth SliferGigaSeadramon's spirit to emerge.

A few seconds pass and the Digicores remained still. There were no signs of activity from the mystical orbs. The group waited anxiously, but the longer they waited the more worried they became. And the longer they waited, the sooner a big hole opened up behind them.

 **(Cue Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep -** _ **Xehanort**_ **)**

Every Ascendant, Digimon, and energy sensitive warrior turned toward this unknown source of chaotic energy. Dramon X watched as something grabbed Sailor Orcus and pulled her back.

"KEN!" Orcus screamed.

"CHRISTINA!" Dramon X shouted, his mouth and eyes agaped as he and the others watched something resembling a giant black hand pulling Orcus away.

"ORCUS?!" Sedna and the Kuipers cried out in unison.

"Something's pulling in Orcus!" Sora shouted.

"But, what?! It can't be Zamasmon!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"It's not…!" Omega X gritted. "This energy is different. It doesn't belong to anyone I know! I can't discern who this is!"

"Hang on, Christina!" Dramon X yelled out as he, Sedna, and the Kuipers beelined over to pull Orcus toward them.

However, the source behind this mysterious hand repelled them with a shockwave effortlessly.

"Brace yourselves, everyone!" Sailor Mars shouted.

' _ **This ambiguous power feels similar to ChaosMillenniummon, but on a grander scale! We must be on our guard!'**_ The Houou warned Mars while telepathically spreading her distress message to Sailor Moon, the Beast Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, Brunhilde, and the Duelists.

"A power similar to ChaosMillenniummon?!" Guilkatomon cried out in alarm.

"You've got to be kidding!" Yugi exclaimed.

"But it can't be Charon or Millenniummon… who is this?" Sailor Moon whispered fearfully as the dark and chaotic energies from the portal became so violent that something else finally emerged from the doorway.

Everyone present can now feel this dangerous anomalous power. The portal continued to keep rumbling as this anomalous individual yanked himself out of the Nexus. The anomalous figure descended from the portal. His mere presence spread an unsettling vibe that caused everyone to freeze.

Sailor Orcus looked down in terror, unable to utter a word at the entity whose presence caused her friends to not even move.

The being resembled a humanoid figure standing an unimposing 5'7 feet tall. He has short gray hair. His facial features was pale white like a ghost. He looked middle-aged yet youthful in his outward appearance. He wore light, organic armor down to his legs, which are colored maroon and cobalt. His arms and neck are colored grayish-pale green. He has clawed feet. His very figure looked like a gijinka ZeedMillenniummon and somewhat an older version of Ryo Akiyama turned evil.

The first to break the silence was Sedna, who recognized his face.

"Ryo?!" Sedna yelled out before gasping and realizing this wasn't her fellow dimension crosser. "No, you're not him, but you look like him!"

"You're right! He does look like Ryo!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

"Ugh, why wear his face? Of all the guys to pick a face…" Renrukimon muttered with disdain.

"Now isn't the time, Rika," Terryamon said in Henry's tone.

"Whoever he is, his energy is so similar to Chaos and Millenniummon," Sailor Mars shuddered, probing the anomalous being's aura. "Yet I don't feel anything. It's like there's… emptiness."

"The fire Senshi's right. I can't discern any Ki from him and he's certainly no Artificial," Metalla X scowled.

"Who are you?!" Omega X demanded from the anomalous being.

"Yeah, and how dare you interrupt our summoning!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"Wait, what if… what if this guy is behind all the anomalous agents we've been trying to get rid of?" Madoka deduced, painstakingly observing and reading the entity's presence.

The anomalous figure answered them with a low and sharp voice, "You are correct, Madoka Kaname. I am the one responsible for the agents you Triad heroes have had to clean up." He then turns to Omega X, "We finally meet, DFKai version of Omega X. You remind me of the warrior called _The One_."

"The One? Who the hell is that?" Omega X was confounded.

"He's the original Omega X, but never mind that. I'm here to congratulate you for purging all of my anomalous agents, including that deluded fool Zamasmon," the being calmly stated. "Your friends have already cleared their stages and beaten the Imaginalists. The Rebellious Witch is on the run, but we shall meet very soon."

"Wait, then Homura and the others are ok!" Madoka was elated to hear her friends managing to defeat R. Homura, Saitou, and company.

"Then, Max and Mana have been rescued," Omega X said.

"They're safe… _for now_ ," the being replied. "Their victory much like yours will be short-lived."

Having heard enough, Metalla X lunged at the being and landed a punch to him.

"Why don't you just shut the hell…?!" Metalla X blinked in shock as the anomalous being was behind him. "What?!" _How did the hell did he get behind me so fast?!_

"Oh, such a rash one, Yamato. Oh wait, the original Metalla X doesn't have a 'Yamato' persona." The being replied, walking away from Metalla X and ignoring him.

"You better stay back!" Angemon X stood in the being's way. "We were going to bring back my daughter and restore my future until you interrupted!"

The being chuckled, "We will have the eventual time to have a personal battle, Angemon X. I do recall I once easily killed the original Angemon X before he was brought back."

"Original Angemon X? Just what are you talking about?!" Angemon X was confused by the being's apparent familiarity with him.

Sedna gasped. "Don't tell me… he actually went to the original DF-616 dimension?"

Upon hearing this, the others looked at Sedna in confusion.

"Yes, and that Angemon X doesn't have Sedna as a love interest." The being replied.

"Wait, Karin. What do you mean original DF-616?" Angemon X asked the Kuiper leader.

"It's the DF-616 dimension that existed before yours. Otherwise called _**DF-616 Prime**_ ," Sedna revealed. "I...I didn't… No, I wasn't supposed to tell by orders of Lady Cosmos herself, and even a being called Goddess Moinanea."

"Goddess Moinanea?" Mimi queried.

"She's a Digi-Deity who has no counterpart in your DF-616 universe," the anomalous being answered. He noticed Guilkatomon and the other Advanced Biomergers advancing on him.

"Ok, you freak. That's as far as you go," Guilkatomon warned the entity.

"Ah, Takato Matsuda of YYGDM-01. You are much more powerful and prominent than the one from DF-616 Prime. He lacked the forms derived from Beast Spirit, Shining Mode, and Guilkatomon."

"What the hell?! Did this guy do a complete background check on all of us?!" Renrukimon was flabbergasted.

"This is deeply disturbing," Terryamon muttered.

"That's right Rika, and the Henry of DF-616 Prime is paired with the Dorothy of that dimension." The being responded.

Inumuramon addressed the being. "Hey, what do you know about me?"

"You don't exist in DF-616 Prime. However back then; a past counterpart of you, Kotori, Yui, Philippe, and a character named Jiraiya from an independent dimension bestowed your energies for the Universal Life Bomb that killed me." The being replied to Inumuramon.

"Yo, another me out there helped get rid of you before?! Hah, I'm too awesome to be confined to one universe!" Brunhilde boasted.

"Yet, that dimension's you and Himura don't even have Norse ancestry." The being taunted.

"C'mon, you don't gotta be a dick about it."

"Kotori," Skuld stopped Brunhilde.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars tried to intercept the anomalous figure. Moon prepared to use her Silver Crystal. Mars prepared to invoke the Houou's power.

"Ah yes, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars of dimension YYGDM-01. Future Neo-Queen Serenity, you're an obvious threat as long as you wield the Silver Crystal and you also possess the power to invoke Valkyrie armors. Mars, your other many counterparts are mere weaklings compared to you. In the YYGDM-01 universe, you're quite the unique specimen. You possess the Houou's cosmic power, enough to boost your threat levels to Omega status and allow yourself to fight alongside the princess you've sworn to protect. But even with the Houou apart of you, you won't be a difference maker as long as I'm here. Even you have your limits."

Moon frowned at the being. "I don't like you know too much about us."

Mars nodded, sensing emptiness from the being. "Yeah, it's creepy. And you best keep back."

The Houou telepathically warned Moon and Mars. _**'He's right. Even with as much power I wield, this being is on a level beyond ChaosMillenniummon and Black Gaiamon X.'**_

"We're not fighting him alone, Houou," Mars said, cautiously watching the being pass by her and Moon.

"The fact you were defeated before tells us you're not infallible," Yugi said.

"Want an interesting nugget of information, Yugi Mutou? DF-616 Prime also has _Sailor Moon_ , _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ , _Yu Yu Hakusho_ , _Tenchi Muyo_ , _Cardcaptor Sakura_ , and even _Inuyasha_ co-exist in its dimension? You can say that this old dimension is the forerunner before the existence of the Triad dimensions."

"What?! All those other characters existed in that dimension?!" Sailor Eris exclaimed.

"That universe almost seems like if our dimension and the DF-616 were to combine into one," Sailor Ixion said.

 **(End theme)**

"Ok, that's nice and all, guys, but there's just one teeny, tiny problem…" Sailor Orcus chimed in before screaming aloud. "GET ME THE HELL DOWN HERE!" She tried breaking loose from the giant hand still holding her.

 **(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 02 -** _ **Track 5**_ **)**

"Hang on, Christina!" Dramon X yelled out as he, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, Utopia, and OmegaShoutmon went to retrieve her.

"Hell yeah! My friends come to my rescue! In your face, jerk!" Sailor Orcus taunted the being.

"And don't mind if I cut down this tree stump of a hand," Sailor Varuna summoned her battle axe to chop down the giant hand.

However, with a mere eyeblink, the being activated the giant hand's defenses. A hundred black spikes came shooting out of the hand. These spikes quickly pierced, striking Dramon X and his Accel Digimon & Duel Monster army down.

"KEN!" Sedna screamed in horror.

"NO! KEN!" Orcus cried out.

As the spikes came shooting at Varuna, the Kuiper barely dodged using her _**Flash Step**_ movements.

"Holy hell, that was close!" Varuna panted hard.

Of the ones who were shot down, Dramon X was the first to recover as he stood. His white Ascendant God aura burned the spikes that pierced his whole body. He shot a fearsome gaze toward the being's direction.

"Kensuke Rainer. Do you…?"

 _ **Wham!**_

 **(End fades)**

Dramon X quickly cut him off with a punch to the anomalous one's face. Metalla X flew over and kicked his head. Omega X then followed it up with a kick that sent Zeed X skidding back.

As he recollected himself, Zeed X cleared his throat. "...hey, now that was rude!" After yelling out in a whiny voice, Zeed X scoffed as he dusted himself off. "And just so you know, those were freebies. You don't get anymore than those."

"The hell?! Our attacks did jack squat to this guy!" Metalla X scoffed irritably.

"Might have to do with this anomalous energy that's surrounding him," Omega X remarked.

"Hey, be careful!" Sailor Moon called out to them.

 **(Cue Mario . EXE OST -** _ **Level 4**_ **)**

Shifting his gaze on Dramon X, Zeed X addressed him. "Kensuke Rainer. Do you _remember_?" The anomalous figure raised the palm of his hand. This sent a force that affected Dramon X's mind.

Suddenly, Dramon X's head started shaking, as if a flood of lost memories are coming back to him. His mentality deteriorated as he let out a bloodcurdling scream. As a result of this, Dramon X splits into Kensuke and Veemon, the latter was knocked away and left lying unconscious next to Kensuke's other partners. He saw a big 3D Zeed X face laughing inside his mind as the being opened his mouth big enough to swallow his head space.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"KEN!" Sedna and Orcus screamed in horror.

"Ken, what's wrong?!" Angemon X called out to him.

"What's he doing to you?!" Omega X yelled toward him.

Kensuke's berserk rage from that brutal mental attack transformed into a massive crystalline ice dragon. He lets out a dimensional roar that shook the entire DF-811 dimension.

"Oh god, Ken! What's happened to him?!" Omega X was taken aback by this horrific event.

Everyone else had shocked reactions toward this twisted turn of events.

"This is terrible…!" Sailor Moon became horrified.

"Ken! I can't believe that guy did this to him!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

"Guys, this isn't the first time he's been turned to this dragon form!" Sedna revealed.

Varuna and Quaoar both watched quietly in horror, both recalling Dramon X's transformation to this exact dragon during an incident that involved a skirmish with one of Kensuke's enemies.

"You did this!" Omega X shifted away from the dragon and glared down the anomalous being. "Change him back!"

"I'll leave you all to deal with the Accel Ascendant." The being announced. "Before we meet again soon, my name is ZeedMillenniummon X, Zeed X for short. I am the Dark God's reincarnation, Zeed, that previously fought DF-616 Prime's warriors, including _The One_. These are the warriors that preceded the Ascendants: _Digital Fusion_."

The Ascendants and others are beyond surprised by these revelations. Zeed X gave a low chuckle before leaving the dimension. The hand that held Orcus left with Zeed X as well. The portal is left open.

"ORCUS!" Sedna cried out as she headed for the portal. However, Angemon X stopped her.

"We'll follow them, Karin! We have to get Ken under control!" Angemon X shouted.

 **(Guilty Crown - Another Side 02 -** _ **Track 5**_ **resumes)**

Taking immediate action against the dragon Ken, Omega X, Metalla X, the D3s (Tike, Kara, David, Sam), the Digidestined Ascendants (Houou X and company), the other warriors (BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Jax, Sonja, Sheila), Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Madoka, Brunhilde, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, Guilkatomon, Renrukimon, Terryamon, Inumuramon, the Legendary Warriors, Team Xros Heart, Masaru & ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Kyoko, Yugi, and Seto engaged the dragon.

Half of them blasted the dragon in order to subdue it. The others went on the defense and stopped the dragon's destructive blasts with Ki/magical barriers.

 _Slade isn't going to like this!_ Omega X thought as he fired a full-powered _**Tsunami Wave**_ at the dragon.

The dragon charged and fired its _**Absolute Zero**_ , a massive ice beam, which clashed with Omega X's powerful beam. Omega X felt his beam being pushed back, causing him to falter. He delved deep and powered up to Super Ascendant Blue. Likewise, Metalla X did the same. Omega X fired back, catching the dragon with a _**Tsunami Wave**_ to its face. Metalla X landed a fierce kick to the beast's right eye.

The dragon retaliated and blasted Metalla X back with its _**Ice Dragon Roar**_.

"Hey, over here, Ken!" Tike cried out, firing a Ki blast to the dragon's face. "Chill out! We're trying to help you!"

"Tike, look out!" Kara warned him aloud as the beast fired an ice beam at Tike.

The beam came too fast, but BanchoLeomon pushed Tike away.

Seto utilized his Spirit Fusion power and transformed into Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The blue-scaled winged beast flew around firing multiple _**Burst Stream of Destructions**_. However, the Ken dragon fired ice beams, taking out all of Seto's blue blasts. The Ken dragon flew over and swatted Seto down with its tail.

"This can't go any further!" Angemon X roared as he powered up into Super Angemon X mode. He rocketed upward and punched the dragon's chest, stunning the ice beast. "Karin, now!"

"Forgive me, Ken," Sedna focused as she summoned her Dragon Saber.

Sailor Moon summoned a sword and slashed the Ken dragon with it. Sailor Mars quickly turned into Houou Mars and formed a fiery barrier, protecting herself and others from the dragon's blasts.

"Move!" Sedna cried out as she flew up and shoved the Dragon Saber through the Ken dragon's gut, which unleashed a surge of light that neutralized and purified the beast, turning him back into Kensuke.

"Ken!" Sedna cried out as Angemon X dove in to catch him.

As Kensuke landed, he slowly regained his bearings and scanned the vicinity. He couldn't see clearly as his vision was still blurry.

"Ken! Can you hear me?!" Sedna called out to him.

"Dude, here let me help!" Tike offered to help Kensuke. As he reached for Kensuke, the Accel Ascendant seemingly started seeing Zeed X in place of Tike.

" _ **BASTARD!**_ " Kensuke roared, driving his fist through 'Zeed X', only to realize he punched through Tike's chest.

"Wh-Wha… _**UGH!**_ " Tike coughed blood. He then collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

" _ **TIKE!**_ " Kara screamed in shock. She flew over to Tike's side and cradled her dying brother. "Oh shit! Tike! _**TIKE!**_ Don't die on me!"

"No… NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Kensuke realized what he had done. He saw Kara shot a scornful glare at him. "It was him! Zeed X…! That bastard's making me see him all over the place!" He turned as he saw more 'Zeed Xs' rush toward him.

As Kensuke shook his head, all the 'Zeed Xs' vanished. He saw his friends in their places.

"KEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Varuna yelled at him.

Looking down at his hands, he saw Tike's blood on his right hand. He saw the D3s, the Digidestined Ascendants, and the other warriors surrounding Tike. Sedna, Angemon X, and Omega X were overcome with shock, but Sedna and Angemon X tried to approach him.

"Ken! Calm down! Listen…!" Sedna pleaded to him.

"Why did you do that, Ken?! What's going on with you?!" Angemon X berated him.

Covering his ears, Kensuke couldn't take it anymore. Zeed X had gotten what he wanted and that was to shatter Kensuke's bonds with his friends.

"Hey! That wasn't right! Tike was on our side!" A voice belonging to Tagiru interjected, catching Kensuke by surprise.

"Tagiru! Stop, you fool!" Kiriha tried to stop him.

As Kensuke turned, he didn't see Tagiru and Gumdramon. No, he saw two 'Zeed X's' running toward him. His eyes narrowed darkly as he fired a beam at them, quickly wiping out the two 'Zeed Xs'. However, the blasts wiped out Tagiru and Gumdramon instead.

"Oh god… Tagiru!" Taiki cried out in shock.

Having witnessed one of their own teammates killed, Akari sank to her knees and cried. Zenjirou hugged Akari to comfort her.

"Bastard, you went too far!" Kiriha accused Kensuke.

"I can't believe this…!" Nene was horrified by this.

Omega X teleported in front of Kensuke. "Ken, that's enough! I'm sorry about Athena and Orcus, but you're attacking and killing our teammates! Snap out of it…!" As he placed his hand on Kensuke's head, he saw that Kensuke's mind was muddled with images of Zeed X. "So, that's it! That guy skewed your mind and planted your memories with him in it! You're seeing us as him!"

" _ **GET AWAY!**_ " Kensuke roared, pushing Omega X away. Then, he used his B.A.X. Digivice to open a portal. He recalled Veemon, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, Utopia, and OmegaShoutmon into his Digivice. He then jumped through the portal.

"KEN!" Sedna cried out as she jumped and reached for him. However, the portal closed right in front of her. "NO!"

Angemon X hugged Sedna.

"Whatever he did, he's made Ken think we're all that Zeed X bastard!" Omega X said. "I was able to tell when I touched and read Kensuke's mind."

"Damn it, just how twisted can you get?" BW wondered.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, because of Zeed X's appearance, his influence began to destroy the fabrics of DF-811.

"Hey, something's happening to this dimension!" Sailor Moon scanned the dimension as a white flash of light began consuming and seemingly erasing everything in its path.

"Shit, this doesn't look good," Kyoko gulped.

"This universe is being erased!" Madoka alarmed everyone.

"Zeed X's presence has destroyed the fabrics of this dimension," Sedna revealed. "If he's the reincarnation of the infamous Dark God Zeed, then the Nexus is in serious danger. This is beyond anything we've come up against."

"Y-yeah, I think we better split!" Guilkatomon watched as the white light erased more of the dimension.

Angemon X fell into disarray seeing his home dimension being erased. Everyone he had loved and cared for had been taken from him. And just now his future daughter died, and any hope of reviving her would have to be delayed with Zeed X's presence looming.

"Dimitri, we have to go," Sedna grabbed Angemon X's hand. "Sweetie, I'm sorry about your world. I really wish this didn't have to happen, but look… we have to go!" She pulled Angemon X with her.

"We can take that portal he left open for us!" Omega X pointed to the portal forged open by Zeed X. "That's where we'll probably find him so we can save Orcus."

"Yeah, but I don't think all of us are fit to go," Metalla X decided. "Half of us will have to go back home to our dimension."

"Count me and Larry out then," Marty decided. "Personally I think we've seen our share of war now. And having seen that Kensuke guy kill three of our colleagues, it's best if I make my leave."

Larry approached Sailor Eris and kissed her. "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, and trust me we'll be back," Eris reassured Larry.

Angewomon and LadyDevimon tended to Meryl. They both spoke for Meryl. "And we'll leave with Lady Meryl."

"And I think Akari's seen enough," Zenjirou said as Nene hugged Akari, who was sobbing over the whole traumatic experience.

"We're going to sit this one out, guys. I wanna be here for Akari," Taiki suggested.

"We can respect that," Omega X nodded.

"And don't worry, Tai. We'll protect home just in case that Zeed X creep sends minions to stir up trouble in our world!" Dorothy vowed to help the other Digidestined and the warriors hold the fort down.

"Thanks, Dorothy," Omega X gave a thumbs up to her.

It was quickly decided the following members would return to the DF-616 and YYGDM-01 dimensions: the Legendary Warriors (minus Takuya), Valkyrie Skuld, Marty, Larry, Meryl & her two Digimon partners, Team Data Squad (minus Masaru & ShineGreymon BM), Team Xros Heart, the other Digidestined Ascendants, the other D3s (with Kara carrying Tike), the other DF-616 warriors, and the Duelists.

Sedna provided two dimension portals for the departing members. The Legendary Warriors, Valkyrie Skuld, Marty, Larry, and the Duelists entered the YYGDM-01 portal. The other Digidestined Ascendants, the other D3s, the other DFKai warriors, Dorothy & Avengemon, D-Reaper, Meryl & Angewomon/LadyDevimon, Team Data Squad, and Team Xros Heart passed into the DF-616 portal.

Before making their leave, Sora walked over to Omega X and kissed him.

"Come back and this time with Max," Sora wished.

"Don't worry. No one else is going to die on our watch," Omega X affirmed.

Carrying the Digicores with them, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, and their Digimon were the last ones to leave.

As the two portals closed, the DF-811 was on the verge of total collapse. The remaining members turned to face the doorway left open by Zeed X.

The group preparing to enter the portal consisted of Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Madoka, Kyoko, Mami, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Eris, Sailor Ixion, Sailor Quaoar, Guilkatomon, Renrukimon, Terryamon, Inumuramon, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Masaru & ShineGreymon BM, KaiserGreymon, and Kirito & Asuna (Corner).

"Here we go, probably the point of no return," Omega X resolved.

"I'm ready for anything. I'll at least reunite with Homura," Madoka nodded.

"Brother, wait for us. We'll beat him for you," Sedna muttered, referring to Kensuke.

As the group entered the portal, what's left of DF-811 is wiped out of existence. The home dimension of Dimitri, and all the inhabitants and souls, are forever gone. All that is left is nothing but Nexus space.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: The MillenniRealm**_

The MillenniRealm is an age old dimension filled with skyscrapers covered in crystallized foliage. The feeling of it was exotic yet mysterious. The skies consist of a grayish blue backdrop with an ominous outlook.

The origins of this realm are created by Zeed/Zeed X, whose goal was the destruction of the Nexus. There are no life forms around. Everything seemed quiet.

R. Homura was on top of a ravaged skyscraper. In the distance, she saw an area that looked like the Garden of Assemblage from _Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix/2.5 HD Remix_. Covering the entire circular wall are thirteen crystal containers covered in crystallized vines.

The Rebellious Magical Girl accomplished the goal. She planned to release these crystal containers for Zeed X. However, her mindset on her intended goal changed, knowing that they are dangerous to the Nexus' existence . In secret, she instead planned to destroy them.

Before she can decide, she sensed a bunch of oppositions coming to her direction.

"So, you have all come." R. Homura turned.

 **(Cue Owari no Seraph - OST -** _ **To Be Continued…**_ **)**

Within moments, the united heroes arrived: Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zodiark X, Max & Gojiramon, Keke & Mosuramon, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Quaoar, Sailor Ixion, Sailor Eris, Guilkatomon, Renrukimon, Terryamon, Inumuramon, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, KaiserGreymon, Masaru & ShineGreymon BM, Sailor Moon, Houou Mars, Sailor Pluto, Volodramon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shaka, Shu, Gai, Inori, Mana, Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, Nagisa, Kirito (Corner), and Asuna (Corner).

The group cautiously observed their new ominous surroundings. Half of the group were instantly creeped out by the MillenniRealm's dreadful scenery. Homura was reminded of similar dreadful imagery from past experiences. Celesta X shuddered, feeling the high concentrations of dark energy that filled this dimension.

"What is this place?" Omega X scanned the dimension.

"I can't even sense any energy signatures here," Metalla X said.

"This place looks so devoid of life," Sailor Sedna said.

Omega X turned to Max. "By the way, I'm glad you're back with us safe and sound."

Max smiled. "Yeah, same here. Looks like half of your group went back to their homes."

Angemon X added. "We figured we didn't need to bring too large a group. Besides, half of our group either had enough after we lost Athena, Tike, and that Tagiru kid. And others just didn't feel up to coming here."

"And Kensuke's not here," Sailor Pluto turned to Sedna, who was already saddened over losing her future daughter. "I'm sorry, Sedna."

"No, we have to move forward," Sedna said, wiping a tear.

"Don't worry we'll bring back Athena, Sedna," Sailor Moon reassured her.

"Yep, and then she can see us after we beat these bad guys," Madoka added.

"Beating the bad guys? Oh, Madoka Kaname, you're just as idealistic as I remember you!" The sound of Homura's voice called out from above.

"Homura?!" Madoka gasped, turning to Homura.

"It's not me!" Homura gazed upward.

Everyone else shifted their view toward the top of a ruined skyscraper covered in crystallized foliage. R. Homura stood on the top smiling coolly.

"What the hell?! Another Homura?!" Kyoko was aghast by R. Homura's appearance.

"So, I presume this is that other Homura your group contended with?" Mami asked Homura and Sayaka.

"I didn't fight her directly, but Homura did. I did see her though," Sayaka answered.

"She looks like you, Homura, but older and a little creepier," Madoka addressed Homura while carefully eyeing R. Homura.

"Yes, she's in fact from another timeline that diverged from Shu, Gai, Inori, and Mana's timeline," Homura briefly touched on. "Her timeline is designated GCLR-1113."

Sailor Pluto nodded. "And don't be fooled by her mere appearance. She had enough power to keep us on our toes."

Volodramon concurred. "Pluto's right about that. Don't underestimate her. Even by herself, she's enough to wreck a whole group, and she's had plenty of time to recover since we last fought her in Yog-Sothoth's realm."

"This Homura, she must have wielded the Void Genome." Gai glared at the adversary.

"No kidding, I sensed it, too." Shu added. "She uses that power better than I do."

"Wait…!" Madoka began to remember something, "This world, it's the same as my past dreams before meeting Taichi and the others!"

"Really Madoka?" Shu asked.

"Yeah, but it feels vague. Like if something brought all of us together." Madoka admitted.

"Ah, so you've had visions pertaining to this realm, Madoka Kaname?" R. Homura smirked. She gave Homura a perturbed look, exhibiting jealousy over another Homura with Madoka.

"Yes, but I have this feeling that dream was a vision of the future. Like we were meant to come here to face our greatest threat… And it's not you," Madoka said. "We already know there's someone on a higher plane."

"Yeah, in fact we already met him!" Omega X alluded to Zeed X. "He must be your boss!"

R. Homura briefly scowled until she regained her composure and smirked. "So, what if he is? What does it matter? You either die by his hand or mine. You've already eliminated my colleagues. Zamasmon, Saitou, Nyarla, and all their cohorts. I'm all that stands in the way between you meeting Zeed X."

"Please if it can helped, drop your weapons and help us fight Zeed X!" Madoka pleaded to her.

"Madoka…" Homura muttered, shifting her view from Madoka to R. Homura. "I don't think she's going to idly abandon her position that easily."

"And you'd be right. I didn't come this far just to be enticed to join you and betray my master," R. Homura plainly stated. "Now that you're all here I can swiftly defeat you!"

"No!" Madoka protested.

R. Homura frowned. "What?"

"You're lying! I know you're really here to stop Zeed X!" Madoka called out. "You failed to beat my Homura and the others! You think Zeed X is going to let you get away alive for failing a mission? It's better if all of us fight together, Homura!"

Homura and the Puellas meticulously watched R. Homura. Omega X and the others also waited for her next move, but didn't waste time preparing to defend themselves if push comes to shove.

R. Homura's face contorted as she seemingly decided between fighting with or against her master.

"Homura…!" Madoka cried out as R. Homura ultimately answered by shooting a beam at her, which Homura intercepted with a shield.

Shu, Gai, Inori, Mana, Kyoko, Sayaka, Mami, and Nagisa amassed near Madoka. They protected her from the Rebellious Witch's next possible attack.

"She offered you a chance to fight with us and this is how you repay her kindness?!" Homura shouted at her witch counterpart.

"Now you've crossed the line!" Shu shouted.

Despite the overwhelming number of opposition facing her, R. Homura giggled loudly. She then uncharacteristically broke out into laughter and palmed her whole left face. A crazed smile adorned the woman's delicate pale features.

"There's no reasoning with her, Madoka Kaname. This other me shouldn't be given a pass just because she has my face!" Homura said as a black aura covered her. "She's long set on her path!"

"Correct, Homura Akemi. I mean, I was you before I took the Genome Void that was meant for Shu. And with it, I was on my path to becoming the goddess you see before you. The Madoka from my timeline died, leaving me with no other purpose, but become _the Devil_." R. Homura declared, forming a similar dark aura but more powerful than Homura's. "With my Madoka gone, I no longer have any petty attachments to restrain me. The way I see it, you will all be obliterated."

Finally, R. Homura saw no reason to hold back from showcasing her full power in the MillenniRealm. R. Homura transformed into the form everyone feared in her home universe. The form that surpassed God and all deities: Devil Homura. She brandished both the _Singer's Sword_ and _Dancer's Sword_. She let out an unrestrained force that knocked everyone back, but most managed to hang onto something within reach in their surroundings.

"Geez, this is seriously who you guys have been fighting?!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

"No! She wasn't using this much power when we fought her!" Sailor Pluto exclaimed.

"She's just deciding now is the perfect time to go all out! And why not? This dimension is an endless space where one can freely go nuts and release one's full strength!" Volodramon shouted.

"Man, what an arrogant bitch!" Kyoko cried out.

Sailor Saturn quickly forged her _**Silence Wall**_ protecting her, Sailor Pluto, Volodramon, Sailor Venus, Guilkatomon, Renrukimon, Terryamon, Inumuramon, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, KaiserGreymon, and Masaru & ShineGreymon.

"Geez! This bitch's power is beyond anything I've come against!" Brunhilde shouted in disbelief. "She makes Loki and Mist look so tame in comparison!"

"Is everyone ok?!" Sailor Venus asked everyone sitting behind Saturn's barrier.

"We are thanks to Sailor Saturn," Renrukimon said.

Houou Mars formed a cosmic fiery barrier, protecting Sailor Moon, Omega X, Metalla X, Max & Gojiramon, Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Keke & Mosuramon, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zordiark X, the other Kuiper Senshi, and the Spirit Detectives.

Hiei turned around and looked at Houou Mars, who provided them protection.

"Thanks a lot, Mars," Moon said, already prepping her Silver Crystal.

"I'm so lucky to have the Houou bond with me or I wouldn't have made a difference," Houou Mars said, maintaining her Houou's cloak barrier.

"Holy crap! Had she gone all out back in that other realm, we would've been royally screwed!" Yusuke was flabbergasted by R. Homura's immense power.

"Her powers as a devil goddess are beyond anything of our comprehension," Kurama stated, also feeling a sense of dread being in R. Homura's presence.

Kuwabara noted Kurama's anxious state. _If Kurama's nervous, then we're in deep shit._

"Damn it all! She held back all this power?!" WarAngemon was flabbergasted. "Kari, hang together!" He held Celesta X, who shivered from R. Homura's dark power.

"Hard to believe, but it's true," Max stated.

"She thinks she can show us up?!" Metalla X snarled over being eclipsed by the Rebellious Witch's power.

Omega X looked up and faced R. Homura. "All this unbridled she's letting out is unbelievable. I can see why Zeed X picked her to be top command. Her full power's way above Zamasmon's! If we're beating her, we have to go all the way!" He along with Max and Metalla X turned Super Ascendant Blue.

Angemon X went into his Super Angemon X state. Celesta X powered up into her Holy Mode form.

The Sailor and Kuiper Senshi, minus Houou Mars, went into their Dai-Valkyrie forms. Brunhilde also turned into Dai-Valkyrie mode and merged with MetalSeadramon to become Mizuchi Mode.

R. Homura watched as a white veil of light formed over Madoka. She witnessed Madoka's Puella wardrobe vanish, replaced with a white dress & gown as her light pink hair extended. Her white aura shifted into a rose color and radiated off Madoka's body. Madoka became Ultimate Madoka.

In place of Homura, the Puella turned into Devil Homura. R. Homura became intrigued meeting a mere reflection of herself.

Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura used their combined energies to form a barrier to protect their Puella friends, Shu, Gai, Inori, Mana, Kirito (Corner), and Asuna (Corner).

Kirito (Corner) sighed with relief. "Hey, thanks a lot."

Shu added. "Gai, look at this!"

Gai nodded. "Madoka and our Homura have gone all out to unveil their goddess and devil forms."

Inori whispered. "Madoka and Homura look magnificent."

Mana chuckled. "So you two wanna bust out those goddess forms and show us up? Don't forget me and Inori have our own goddess forms to fight with."

Homura nodded. "Then by all means use them because we're going to need them."

R. Homura giggled fiendishly. "Oh, this shall be prove to be most interesting! But, I am curious how many of you will last? Let this be a fight for the survival of the fittest! This battle of ours shall separate mortals from divine beings! Last one standing shall be the one that stands on top of the hierarchy!"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Illidiance -** _ **Open Your Eyes**_ **[Guano Apes cover])**

A rock song is played as if an epic fight against an SNK Boss just commenced.

R. Homura charged at Omega X, Metalla X, and Super Angemon X. The rebellious magical girl attacked with her void swords, but Omega X countered with _**Gaia Breaker**_ and Angemon X used his sword to block them.

"Nice counters, Ascendants," R. Homura smiled coolly in the face of Omega X and Angemon X. "It's no surprise you were able to defeat Zamasmon well!" She parried Omega X and Super Angemon X strikes quickly, sending them sailing back with the swing of her void swords.

"Hey, bitch! Eyes on me!" Metalla X interjected, whose loud boastful remark irked the Rebellious Witch.

Metalla X unleashed _**Gamma Burst Blaze**_ on R. Homura. But, R. Homura easily evaded the beam as it instead blasted a crystallize skyscraper.

"Ugh, son of a whore!" Metalla X snapped.

R. Homura openly taunted him. "You should keep an eye on the ball, dear manboy."

Then, she saw Celesta X Holy Mode, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zodiark X, Max & Godzillamon, and Keke & Mothramon head toward her. All of the DFKai heroes fired their energy blasts at their opponent.

R. Homura flew around, evading her enemies' attack barrage. She shot up toward WarAngemon, who attacked her with a _**Seraphi Fist**_. Ultima X and Zordiark X tried a sneak attack while R. Homura's back was turned. The Rebellious Witch swung her void swords around, blocking their attacks at once. She slashed all three and blasted them.

"TK, Davis, Ken!" Celesta X HM cried out as seeing her friends' plight invoked Homeostasis' power within her.

As Mothramon sprang her attack on R. Homura, Keke hopped off her partner and swooped down to attack the Rebellious Witch. She summoned and tossed her _**Rosemary Discs**_ at R. Homura. R. Homura neutralized the discs with her void swords. Then, she responded by flying up and slashing Keke and Mothramon.

"Get the hell away from her, witch!" Max snapped, diving toward R. Homura.

R. Homura knocked Keke and Mothramon away before shifting her sights to Max.

Max unleashed his _**Super Tsunami Wave**_. Godzillamon belched his _**Atomic Inferno**_ as it combined with Max's signature attack. R. Homura spun her void swords, stopping and deflecting their attacks at them. Max and Godzillamon moved away.

"Homura!" Celesta X HM called out, quickly drawing the Rebellious Witch's attention. "This one's for my friends!"

Celesta X HM used _**Hikari Purgatorial Maelstrom**_ , which engulfed R. Homura. Then, R. Homura easily repelled them all and unleashed a bladed shockwave to send the Ascendants and their allies flying.

"You're all being such annoyances," R. Homura scoffed.

Suddenly, Sailor Eris tossed her rope to ensnare R. Homura. Ixion and Quaoar fired poison arrows and _**Destructive Roses**_ at R. Homura, but R. Homura easily freed herself by destroying the rope with her aura. She then widened her eyes, sending a shockwave that wiped out the coming projectiles.

"Oh, c'mon now!" Eris cried out.

"She wiped our attacks out effortlessly?!" Ixion exclaimed in disbelief.

Sailor Sedna and Varuna clashed with R. Homura's swords with their trident and axe. R. Homura countered and kicked Sedna away. Sedna tossed large icicle shards. Varuna energized these shards with lightning from Mjolnir. The lightning shards are thrown at R. Homura, but R. Homura unleashed mid-air lasers, destroying them.

"Damn it! What does it take to defeat this overpowered witch…?!" Varuna gritted.

"Then, I'm here to back up!" Masaru hollered.

Masaru leaped forward, landing a punch to R. Homura's face, but it surprisingly had no effect. R. Homura no sold Masaru's strongest punch. Smirking, R. Homura sent a powerful shockwave, blowing Masaru through a crystallized skyscraper.

"Aniki!" ShineGreymon Burst Mode cried out. The Digimon clashed at R. Homura with his _**Corona Blaze Sword**_ and his fiery shield. R. Homura easily blocked every one of ShineGreymon BM's weapons and bashed him down to the ground with her swords.

Then, a few _**Dragonfire Crossbows**_ struck R. Homura thanks to KaiserGreymon. R. Homura felt no damage and dissolved the arrows. Then, she fired projectile lasers from her wings to take down KaiserGreymon.

"Don't take your eyes off us!" Yusuke yelled out, getting R. Homura's attention.

Yusuke and Shaka fired their _**Dual Spirit Guns**_. Hiei unleashed _**Dragon of the Darkness Flame**_. Kuwabara and Kurama attacked with their _**Dimensional Sword**_ and _**Rose Whip**_. R. Homura easily anticipated the Spirit Detective assault, and unleashed vortex whirlpools to absorb the _**Spirit Guns**_ and _**Dragon of the Darkness Flame**_. Then, more vortexes appeared and engulfed the five Spirit Detectives, making them spin around like a mixer until they are thrown out and sent falling through a skyscraper.

"They never knew that _I_ ended the Taiyoukai War for them in my timeline." R. Homura muttered as she floated to the ground.

Just then, R. Homura sensed that Kirito (Corner), Asuna (Corner), Shu, Gai, Genesis Inori, and Apocalypse Mana approach.

Shu cried out, raising his _Singer's Sword_ with Kirito (Corner) assisting him. Shu and Kirito (Corner) clashed with R. Homura's _Singer's Sword_. Gai wielded his _Dancer's Sword_ with Asuna (Corner) assisting him. Gai and Asuna (Corner) clashed with R. Homura's _Dancer's Sword_. A four on one swordsman duel commenced. They clashed so many times that not even an eye blink can keep up with their swords constantly clashing. As the four sword fighters provided the distraction, Genesis Inori and Apocalypse Mana fired crystal projectiles at R. Homura. R. Homura easily noticed and used her full strength to repel her sword-wielding opponents with her void swords. The Rebellious Witch unleashed a shockwave and twilight spheres that knocked Shu, Gai, Inori, Mana, Kirito (Corner) & Asuna (Corner) out of the area.

R. Homura flew up to the sky and noticed more heroes: Guilkatomon, Renrukimon, Terryamon, Inumuramon, Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Houou Mars, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Pluto, Volodramon, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Venus, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Saturn, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, and Nagisa all ready to unleash their combined attacks.

"Alright, gang! Let her have it!" Brunhilde MM shouted.

"Right behind you, Kotori!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

First, Brunhilde MM shifted into Silver Valkyrie moden. Silver Brunhilde MM cast _**Cyan Symbols**_ on herself and the Beast Tamers, empowering them to be covered in cyan flamed familiars of the Five Symbols: Brunhilde MM – Ouryu, Guilkatomon – Suzaku, Renrukimon – Seiryuu, Inumuramon – Byakko, and Terryamon – Genbu. The five Beast Spirit familiars charged at R. Homura and clashed with her. R. Homura unleashed a barrier, repelling the five; yet despite R. Homura's defenses, they attempted to push through.

Moon, Houou Mars, Pluto, Volodramon, Venus, and Saturn pushed their blasts at R. Homura's barrier constantly. Moon raised her sword and summoned a wave of holy energy that cracked parts of the barrier. After Moon's _**Moon Asgardian Wave**_ hit its mark, Houou Mars launched a cosmic inferno blast that shattered the barrier. R. Homura was then hit full force by Moon and Houou Mars' attacks, sending her flying back.

"Get her, Senshi!" Moon rallied her troops.

Pluto unleashed her _**Dead Scream**_ on R. Homura, who tried blocking with her void swords. However, this distraction let Venus hit her in the back with _**Venus Love Me Chain**_. Saturn then flew at R. Homura and attacked with her Silence Glaive. R. Homura countered with her void swords, leading to a brief clash between Saturn and R. Homura. R. Homura's void swords stopped Saturn's glaive from stabbing her.

R. Homura quickly landed a kick, sending Saturn away. Pluto caught Saturn as they crossed their weapons. They unleashed a combined blast. Volodramon also fired a sphere that hurtled toward R. Homura. The Rebellious Witch prepared to stop their attacks, but Moon tossed her _**Moon Tiara**_ to distract her. This enabled Pluto, Saturn, and Volodramon's attacks to hit R. Homura.

The Senshi's attacks coupled with Ultimate Madoka's _**Nebula Arrow Storm**_ dealt more damage to R. Homura. Devil Homura conjured seven circles that form black and purple versions of Lucifer's Dragon of Revelation heads. The heads fired black hellish rays toward R. Homura. Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, and Nagisa all followed suit and fired their blasts at the rebellious magical girl.

The continuous attacks from her enemies wore down R. Homura. As Silver Brunhilde MM and the Beast Tamers struck back, R. Homura suddenly snapped and shouted.

" _ **STOP IT!**_ _"_

Then, R. Homura unleashed a titanic explosive wave that blasted away her enemies. This is followed by countless laser beams, huge twilight spheres, and all kinds of energy weaponry (swords, javelins, rapiers, Labrys, katanas, Khanjali, Xiphos, Nodachi, Kopis, Nagamaki, glaive, and Hoko yari) falling from the sky and mid-air. These weapons and long ranged projectiles tore apart the vicinity and damaged all of the heroes. Despite the damaging blows, the heroes still managed to endure these overwhelming attacks, evading, and blocking every hit.

"That was close!" Omega X yelled out. "Ok, everyone! Fight back and give it your all!"

 **(Cue Castlevania Order of Ecclesia -** _ **Sorrow's Distortion**_ **)**

Finally having endured enough and fully recovered, the united heroes became determined to defeat their seemingly invulnerable adversary once and for all.

Silver Brunhilde and MetalSeadramon defused from each other, opting to fight separately. Silver Brunhilde and the Beast Tamers launched their counterattack on R. Homura. Guilkatomon flew toward R. Homura and cupped his hands together, forging a red sphere inside his palms. Preparing to block his attack, R. Homura readied her void swords. Renrukimon, Terryamon , and Inumuramon interceded R. Homura and distracted her with attacks. MetalSeadramon swooped in and unleashed _**River of Power**_. R. Homura swung her void swords, cutting MetalSeadramon's beam in two.

R. Homura quickly knocked away the three Advanced Biomegers. Silver Brunhilde and Guilkatomon struck R. Homura. Silver Brunhilde summoned a wave of blue and red flames, merging said flames and sending them toward R. Homura. At the same time, Guilkatomon launched his _**Hazard Wave**_. R. Homura raised both void swords, seemingly blocking their attacks. However, Silver Brunhilde and Guilkatomon increased their power output and pushed their attacks forth, finally breaking through R. Homura's defenses. R. Homura tried covering up from Silver Brunhilde and Guilkatomon's powerful attacks.

Yusuke once again fired off his _**Spirit Gun**_. The blast struck R. Homura head-on. Shaka followed up by attacking R. Homura with her claymore.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna summoned forth her Dragon Saber. With Kensuke and Athena on her mind, the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper became motivated to defeat their opponent. She flew at R. Homura and landed a flurry of strikes on R. Homura. Sedna then followed up with her _**Sedna Frozen Barrage**_ , blasting R. Homura with icicles. Dai-Valkyrie Varuna crossed Storm Breaker and Mjolnir, combining lightning and pure light from both weapons and sent their energies to Sedna's icicles. The charged up icicles pierced into R. Homura and inflicted damage on her.

KaiserGreymon and ShineGreymon BM crossed their swords together. They combined their fire energies. They unleashed a combination of _**Dragonfire Crossbow**_ and _**Corona Blaze Sword**_. The fiery attacks blasted R. Homura, dealing further damage to her.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto and Volodramon combined their powers. Pluto's Garnet Staff and Volodramon's Sonic Screwdriver tail combined immense energies, forming a giant sphere that collided with R. Homura.

Celesta X HM once again unleashed _**Hikari Purgatorial Maelstrom**_ , which engulfed and dealt damage to R. Homura.

Metalla X, Super Angemon X, and Keke joined together for a family attack. They fired their _**Triple Final Blaze**_ , hitting R. Homura head-on.

Houou Mars and Hiei put their hands together. The former summoned her _**Houou Cosmic Flare**_ and combined that with Hiei's _**Dragon of the Darkness Flames**_. The two polar opposite flame attacks combined into a tidal wave of silver flames shaped like a phoenix dragon hybrid. The silver phoenix dragon slammed head first and engulfed R. Homura.

Max unleashed his _**Super Tsunami Wave**_. At the same time, Godzillamon fired his _**Atomic Inferno**_. The combined attack collided against R. Homura.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon readied her sword and flew at R. Homura. She lifted her sword overhead and brought it over R. Homura, sending her _**Moon Asgardian Wave**_ that dealt critical damage to the Rebellious Witch.

Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport right in front of a dazed R. Homura. He readily conjured his _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ and fired it R. Homura's way. The beam caught R. Homura and engulfed her, but while it dealt critical damage it didn't vaporize her.

Finally, Madoka and Homura fired their holy arrows and dark bullets, damaging and sending R. Homura downward. R. Homura landed on the ground almost one inch away toward the area near the thirteen crystal containers.

 **(End theme)**

The fight against R. Homura was over. R. Homura was damaged and her clothing was mostly torn to shreds. She sustained some injuries, including cuts on her body. Despite her injuries, she stood and fiercely glared at her opponents.

"Surrender." Devil Homura warned her counterpart.

"Please, stop this fight. You're still the same Homura no matter what your intentions." Ultimate Madoka pleaded while raising her bow and arrow.

While she stared at her oppositions, R. Homura remained quiet for a moment, mulling about Madoka and her counterpart's words.

Before the rebellious magical girl could do anything, she and the united heroes heard the sounds of ominous clapping. They became alert and saw the figure floating in mid-air above the thirteen crystal containers.

ZeedMillenniummon X greeted them. "Good day, _friends_. Welcome to my stash room."

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

Upon returning to their sanctuary, Beerusmon stretched his arms and yawned.

"Well, I'm ready for another catnap. Wake me up in… oh, a year."

"Aren't you still a little concerned about that pillar we helped destroy? Zamasmon couldn't have possibly constructed that on his own," Whismon reminded them of the Wall of Light and the 110 pillar representing Zamasmon's narcissistic self adulation.

"Surely even a kid like him has the power to conjure an object of that size, but you're right. I sensed a similar anomalous energy from that idol statue that's akin to those anomalous agents that've wreaked havoc in the Nexus lately." The purple cat recognized the malignant energy sources.

"It's definitely worth investigating on our part, Lord Beerusmon."

"Fine, I'll hold off on that nap then."

Suddenly, a beam of light crashed into the earth in front of them. Champamon and Vadosmon confronted their Digiverse 7 counterparts.

"What is it, Champamon? No, I'm too busy to be bothered with your tomfoolery."

"Brother, we have an urgent situation," Champamon remarked with a serious demeanor.

"Come again."

Vadosmon approached Whismon. "Father is calling for a summit involving all angels, Gods of Destruction, and every Digi-Deity in all 12 Digiverses."

Whismon frowned. "Father summons us?"

"Yes, we've already informed Rumsshimon and Cusmon. They're heading over to Lord Zenomnimon's palace as we speak."

"It's not just Lord GrandWhismon's request, but the Lord Zenomnimon's wishes, too," Champamon added.

"What? Lord Zenomnimon, too?" Beerusmon became gravely concerned.

" _He_ has shown himself after all this time once again," Vadosmon vaguely stated.

"By _he_ , you mean…" Whismon's face paled. "Lord Beerusmon, ZeedMillenniummon X has surfaced."

"Is he the mastermind behind all these anomalous agents lately? I thought he perished."

"Seems he's regenerated once again, my lord."

Beerusmon grumbed. "Consider our investigation over then. We shall attend this summit, Whismon."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Paradais Lost**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** We're officially done with the Black Rebellion arc.

Zeed X makes a very devastating first impression of our heroes and goes straight for one of their strongest players: Dramon X. Doing so helped enable him to divide and conquer strategy against the heroes, leading to half of them going straight for R. Homura.

Well, it turns out R. Homura was secretly working against Zeed X and destroy those crystallized chambers. Gee, I wonder what could be concealed inside them? Those who haven't read _Cross Generations_ , I won't spoil. Those who have, you know where this is leading.

Yeah, and that of course leads to the fight with R. Homura. She hung in there with the heroes, but was felled by team efforts. It looked as if Madoka and Homura were set to reason with her, the bastard arrives with great timing (not so good for our heroes).

Only one new scene was written with the remaining Gods of Destruction being called for a summit at Zenomnimon's realm.

Anyway, the Fiction's Closure/Zeed X arc begin next chapter! Until the next update, send a review and see you soon! Things are gonna get chaotic.


	58. Paradais Lost

**A/N:** Fiction's Closure arc begins. Zeed X's terror show gets rebroadcasted, but thankfully no hostile takeover with these A/Ns.

Anyway, onto the chapter.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VII: Fiction's Closure  
**_ _ **Chapter LVIII: Paradais Lost**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: The MillenniRealm**_

 **(Cue LOST - Ben Linus Theme Music –** _ **Dharmacide**_ **) (0:00 – 1:18)(3:51 – 4:24)**

"Good show, friends. I give that performance a 7/10, which I'd give a certain generic reviewer's posts and reviews. But, nevermind that." Zeed X chortled lightly. But behind the lighthearted clapping was sinister motivations.

"It's him again!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon pointed to Zeed X.

Super Angemon X seethed at Zeed X, who wiped out his world from existence.

"You decided to come out of hiding already?" Omega X frowned. "You were acting all high and mighty back there, you decided now that we're a little worn down you come out?"

Celesta X HM turned to Omega X. "Tai, who is this?"

Max asserted. "I think I have a good idea who he is. Everyone, meet the main source of all the anomalous entities we've been purging from the Nexus this past year."

"This is _it_? I mean _him_?!" Ultima X exclaimed in shock.

"Strange, I'm not feeling any Ki from this guy," Keke added. "And I seriously doubt he's some Artificial."

"I assure you he isn't," Max said.

"Thank you for the introduction, Max Kamiya." Zeed X responded. "I'm sure I remembered two versions of you in DF-616 Prime. One who is the Watcher originally from his own destroyed D3 dimension, mentor of The One, and also the former mentor of a version of Saitou I knew named Himo Saitou. The other is the son of The One himself, almost a parallel to Athena as a child."

"Who is _The One_?" wondered Sayaka.

"I can guess not Neo," Kyoko remarked.

"Wait?! Am I hearing this right? There's two versions of you, Max?!" Omega X turned to Max.

"Yeah, in this other dimension there exists two versions of me," Max vaguely answered. "In fact, this DF-616 Prime he's mentioning is our universe's predecessor."

"There was a universe like ours that's always existed?!" Metalla X snapped as he approached Max. "Max, you neglected to tell us this sooner?!"

"No, dad, even though I knew," Keke interjected, causing Metalla X to turn around and glare at her. "We didn't tell you because we figured we'd might go there one day during all these dimensions escapades. Y'know to surprise you."

"Now he's forced our hand," Max turned and faced Zeed X.

"Wow, we had predecessors had their own universe before we came along?" WarAngemon was in awe over this.

"That's right, Takeru. That version of you once sacrificed yourself from Virus' self-destruction instead of Taichi." Zeed X stated.

Both Omega X and WarAngemon were taken aback by this. Celesta X HM sorta blushed hearing the other Takeru sacrificed himself for her sake.

"Hey, look! Whoever you are, some of these guys might be impressed with what you're telling them, but we don't give a flying damn who you are!" Yusuke yelled toward Zeed X's way.

"Oh, then why do I see specific dimensions like _Yu Yu Hakusho_ and _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ having yaoi couples?" Zeed X taunted at the Spirit Detective.

"...what the hell?!" Yusuke gawked over this revelation.

Shaka was flabbergasted, but deep down snickered that her yaoi fantasies were being tickled with this revelation. Likewise, Brunhilde felt the same way.

"Damn, now I've gotta see these universes!" Brunhilde blurted out. She got irked glares from Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. "What? I can't even fantasize you kissing Kurama or Hiei, Yusuke."

"Don't even joke," Yusuke snarled at the Valkyrie, readily charging his finger with spirit energy.

"Yeah, and I never pegged ya to be one of those closet yaoi fangirls, Kotori!" Kuwabara yelled. "You always seemed like a tough chick who doesn't like that stuff."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Kuwabara!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Do we even want to know more?"

"Well, um… guys…" Shaka blushed. "I'm kinda the same way. I like to think about Aoshi making out with another guy."

"Ok, I don't need to hear any of this!" Yusuke covered his ears. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, but…" He turned his attention back to Zeed X. "But I'm nothing like these other yaoi mes. I'm a married man first of all!"

Guilkatomon briefly queried to Renrukimon. "Tell me you aren't a closet fangirl either."

Renrukimon rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? Like I'd ever…" _He must never know._

"Nice try playing mind games with us, jerk!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus pointed to Zeed X. "But we're not going to fall for any tricks! We're here to beat you the same way we just defeated your top minion!" She referred to her group defeating R. Homura. "You're not taking us down that easily!"

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn nodded. "Yes, and we've gotten rid of much of your entities. If you're all that remains, then it's clear what we must do."

Suddenly, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto recalled. "Not unless this entity can create and reincarnate different versions of himself. That's it then. I learned about you through my Cornerverse counterpart. You're ZeedMillenniummon X!"

Volodramon added. "Or, Zeed X as you'd like to refer to yourself these days!"

Kirito (Corner) began to recall and exclaimed, "I remember me and Asuna encountered him in our dimension three years ago!"

"Yeah, but what I learn upon seeing him here, the one the Cornerverse fought is not the real deal!" Asuna (Corner) added.

"So, tell us. Did you reincarnate yourself after you were defeated?" Volodramon demanded from the anomalous being. "Did you cheat death? Or was that just a mere replicate you unleashed on the Cornerverse to give our counterparts a false sense of security? Well, which is it, Zeed X?"

"And just how did you even come to exist?" Dai-Valkyrie Pluto demanded. "Your existence is one of the few mysteries even I couldn't figure out."

Zeed X chortled as he vanished, only to reappear in front of the group. "Those are loaded questions, but easy for me to answer. First off…" He turned to Volodramon. "John Smith, or Doctor- _mon_. I'm surprised you being Ancientmon's champion and being part-Time Lord would ask me such a simple query. You should know by now that I can reincarnate as long as balance in the universe exists. I am the darkness to Ancientmon's light. I can't really cheat death if it's already imprinted into my being to reincarnate. And unlike reincarnations simple mortals face, I retain all the memories of my past lifetimes. And how many lifetimes have I lived before now? Too many to count. And yes, that was a mere replicate I sent to mess up that Cornerverse, alongside the one Kensuke Rainer fought that their fight threatened nearby dimensions till Zen-Oh's involvement." He veered over to Kirito (Corner) and Asuna (Corner), chuckling. "And I do apologize for my replicate's rude behavior threatening to wreck your universe. He can be quite the pest."

Kirito (Corner) retorted. "Don't toy with us, you bastard!"

Asuna (Corner) added angrily. "That other you nearly wiped out the Cornerverse!"

Zeed X sighed. "And I just apologized on his behalf. Further proof you Homo sapiens are such irrational creatures." He then snapped his fingers. "Ah, right, to answer the Time Guardian's questions!" He turned facing Dai-Valkyrie Pluto. "Pardon me, _Madam Time_. How did _I_ come to exist? Well, you must be asking how my ZeedMillenniummon X self end up existing? It all started years ago shortly after my previous incarnation, known as Zeed at the time, was defeated in universe DF-616 Prime. It took two sacrifices to subdue my previous self to allow that dimension's heroes to defeat me. Yes, I'm referring to the two individuals who've been a thorn in my side for nearly all my existence: Ryo Akiyama and Monodramon. That universe's incarnations of those two sacrificed their bodies and spirits to help purge me from the DF-616 Prime continuity… and for a while it appeared I'd cease to exist." A sneaky grin adorned the entity's face.

"What? No, don't tell you…" Omega X didn't get to finish as Zeed X revealed.

"There was a struggle of control with my darkness that Ryo and Cyberdramon tried to subdue. For a long time, they contained me very well, but my will to return became too strong for them. I couldn't be contained anymore so I unleashed my power, causing Ryo and Cyberdramon's spirits to cease!"

"You bastard!" Guilkatomon shouted. "You killed them?!"

Renrukimon added. "Even if those two aren't _our_ Ryo and Cyberdramon, that's not freaking right!"

Terryamon spoke in Henry's voice. "Well if you needed further proof of the multiverse theory of many Ryos running around, here it is."

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna spoke up. "And that Ryo was one of many that died doing his duty in the Nexus."

Zeed X shifted his view toward Sedna. "Ah yes, you're the other dimension crosser that's quite acquainted with Ryo Akiyama. I've come across other yous in the Nexus multiverse. I didn't bother with them knowing I'd eventually meet _you_. You're the original Sedna and the only one I care to acknowledge."

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna raised her staff. "And let me guess. You've come to kill me?"

"Oh no no. Not yet anyway," Zeed X vanished as he reappeared behind Sedna and Angemon X. "By the way, I give my condolences to your sweet and innocent angel of a daughter. She died with a smile on her face, but yet you failed to protect that smile."

"BASTARD!" Angemon X snapped, instinctively punching at Zeed X.

To Angemon X's dismay, Zeed X merely sidestepped and casually walked by him.

"Oh, I'd also like to apologize for what I did to your brother, Karin Osaka," Zeed X addressed Sedna. He turned with a sad look with a big teardrop from his eye, almost resembling an emoji. "I'm sorry for breaking dear Kensuke and sending him one of his rampages. I do believe he killed three of your people?"

Sedna was stricken with grief over this. "Stop…"

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna swung Mjolnir at Zeed X's head. "Shut up, asshole!" To her dismay, Mjolnir's lightning didn't make Zeed X flinch.

Zeed X merely pushed the hammer away. "Excuse me, adults are having a conversation here."

"Don't take me lightly!" Varuna yelled out, prompting Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar to pull her away. "We want to know what you did to Orcus!"

"That's right! Where's Orcus you bastard?!" Sedna demanded from the anomalous being.

Zeed X waved a finger in Sedna's face. "Shhh, patience. You'll know soon enough."

"Hey if we're gonna be interrupting him, let's keep it up!" Masaru roared as he rushed Zeed X and punched him square in the face.

"Yeah! Nice shot, Aniki!" ShineGreymon BM cheered him on.

"Not let's see if I can take data from you…" Masaru then saw Zeed X recover.

However, Zeed X simply gets up without a bruise much to Masaru's shock. Zeed X's face briefly changed to Pennywise the Clown (It (2017 Film)) and taunts with its exact same voice till he then ended with a smile filled with carnivorous teeth, "Ohohohoho! Nice try, little man! But we all float down here! Even the innocent Athena floats like dear Georgie! Speaking of which, you wanna know how I got these scars?!" His face then briefly changed into Pennywise the Clown (It (1990)). "C'mon, buckos? Don't ya want balloons?! Don't y'all want to stay down here? There's all kinds of cotton candies, rides, and all sorts of surprises down here! And balloons? Did I mention balloons?!" His face then brief changed into Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)). "Haha! Come to Freddy!" His face then changed into Deadpool (2016). "Now, I'm about to do to y'all what Limp Bizkit did to music in the late-90s!"

"Gah!" Masaru freaked out.

Guilkatomon shouted. "No way! Deadpool?!"

Brunhilde sardonically remarked. "Oh goodie, this is _not_ normal."

Zeed X's face became Bugs Bunny's as he bit into a carrot. "Ehehehe, ain't a stinker?!"

"What the freaking hell?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Metalla X growled. "That's supposed to scare us?! We're supposed to take this clown seriously now?!"

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto shouted. "Enough! Get serious with us!"

Homura sighed in annoyance. "We're dealing with a child, are we?"

Discarding his carrot, Zeed X's face then changed back to normal after freaking out his audience. "No respect for the classics. Oh fine, but can you blame me after reincarnating various times? It can drive you to the brink of insanity!" He then pointed to Homura without giving her a glance. "And no, I'm much older than you, Homura Akemi-Ouma. Learn your place and respect your elders!"

Homura pointed to herself. "Huh?"

"So, you can shapeshift into anything you want?" Volodramon scoffed. "And those performances were quite juvenile, ZeedMillenniummon X."

"I can turn into anything I want, but I preferably like to transform into any fictional character I like. They're a lot more fun to become," Zeed X said.

 **(End theme)**

"In fact, all of us here are fictional characters. Created by real-life people themselves for the whole fictional omniverse." Zeed X revealed the most shocking information. "The author is rewriting our story now."

"Wait, what?! Someone's writing us right now?!" Omega X exclaimed. "No way, that's just not possible."

"No one writes for me!" Metalla X retorted with disgust. "I speak what my mind tells me! Oh, and whatever Matty boy has to say I guess."

Max frowned hearing this. "Maybe it's just me, but I do feel like someone's been writing my exact thoughts. In fact, it does seem like more than one person has written for me."

Houou Mars surmised. "Can it be this whole time we've been living people's fantasies, especially whoever is writing for us?"

"That's if whatever this jerk's telling us is true, and I don't buy it!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

"He's just trying to get into our heads," Inumuramon said.

"And you know why you dealt with your personal depression, Takato." Zeed X mentioned an example. "The reason why Suzaku once died is due to one of the author's contributors suggesting to do it to continue your struggle with Loki and (M)otherfucker(I)mmoral(S)hi(T) taking advantage as the pinnacle. Now, you officially conquered your depression ever since you accidentally killed Mars by Suzaku's control a decade ago."

Hearing this, Guilkatomon struggled to lash out. "You didn't need to remind me."

Houou Mars addressed Guilkatomon. "Good job containing your anger there, Takato. You've matured. I'm proud of you." She smiled to him.

"Yes, even I hated (M)otherfucker(I)mmoral(S)hi(T)'s existence. Her immorality surpassed mine. I mean, why did the author create that whore in the first place?" Zeed X shrugged.

"Well, you know what? If our fates are being predetermined by a writer, he'll write us to kick your ass!" Brunhilde yelled out. "The same way I kicked Mist's ass!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon added. "And just like every bad guy we've been put against."

Omega X nodded. "Yeah, and what will make this situation any different?!"

"Especially now that we know you're previous incarnations have been beaten. That tells us you're not infallible," Max pointed out.

"Well, what if I said that I now have influence over the writer as we speak?" Zeed X revealed.

"You're bluffing!" Shu shouted at him.

"Why should we believe you?" Gai refused to believe this.

"Yeah, like c'mon that's hard to believe," Mana said. "We have to believe everything you say at face value?"

"That's right. Show us," Homura demanded.

"You want proof?" Zeed X chortled as he produced a visual screen and took out a remote. "Let me show you."

 **(Cue Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance –** _ **Xehanort – The Early Years**_ **)**

Zeed X then showed the heroes the visual screen. This was a flashback many years back from DF-616 Prime in a pivotal moment when his past self explained the origins to the DF-616 Prime cast.

Oh yes, because of Zeed X's influences, _everyone_ is hearing background music.

" _ **Years ago, you had teamed up with a boy's partner, ironically named Agumon, to rescue the original DigiDestined from my evil clutches."**_ _Millenniummon (DF) explained._

" _ **However, you DigiDestined were very different. There were no Digital Fusions. No Omega X for Taichi. No WarAngemon for Takeru. Not even Mystic Celesta for Hikari.**_ _ **You only had your Digimon partners and nothing more.**_ _ **"**_ _Millenniummon (DF) explained further._

The historical video continued playing through until Zeed X stopped the screen. It was nostalgic indeed.

"Now I know why there are these different Digimon universes. It's thanks to many real-life fan authors and creators conjuring these parallel versions to be splintered from the Official Canon Layer." Zeed X smirked.

"So, we're all just splintered off one main source?" Zordiark X tried absorbing these details.

"We're all just products of a single source?!" Metalla X exclaimed.

Zeed X continued, "That explains many things. One is why a paralleled version of Taichi (V-Tamers) was made into a Turtle Prime symbol thanks to the fanfic author, while the official version doesn't have that trait. In Official Canon, Yamato and Sora are married in the epilogue of Digimon Season 2, thus started the example of shipping wars for a mere children's anime franchise. It was controversial. Though some are fine such as Ken/Yolei, and it's still unknown if Takeru/Hikari were to officially paired up. Interestingly, subsequent Digimon animes like Tamers do not outright showed pairings, and let the fans do what they pleased, such as versions of Takato and Jeri paired together, and versions of Takato and Rika like the YYGDM-01 versions seen here. The author was originally part of the shipping wars, and he had Taichi and Sora paired up in both DF-616 Prime and DF-616. The MetalSeadramon of YYGDM-01 was made into a hero thanks to another of the author's contributors. In Official Canon, BelialVamdemon and MaloMyotismon are the canon names, while specific fan authors combined these names to formed BelialMyotismon. YYGDM-01 had ShadowMetalGarurumon, while the Official Canon was named BlackMetalGarurumon."

Needless to say, the group were baffled to everything Zeed X told them. They were trying to come to grips that they're just splintered and alternate versions of existing characters.

Ultima X blinked. "Did anyone get any of that?"

Zordiark X added. "Other than me and Yolei being a couple."

WarAngemon shifted to Celesta X HM. "And in this official universe, me and Kari's status as a couple is unknown."

Celesta X HM concurred. "Everything else pretty much flew over my head."

"So, the original Matty boy ended up with Sora?" Metalla X gawked as he turned to Omega X and Max. "Look, whatever comes between Matty boy and Sora."

"Nah, we know," Omega X nodded. "We made our choices and I went with Sora. Whatever happened in this Official Canon thing or whatever is their choice."

"And who would've thought we came from a children's cartoon franchise?" WarAngemon was somewhat intrigued.

Max sighed. "Is it really that surprising?"

Brunhilde turned to MetalSeadramon. "Wow, well I have this author and his contributors to thank for you being my friend. I couldn't have asked for a better partner than you!" She hugged his face.

MetalSeadramon chuckled modestly. "And I sure as hell couldn't ask for a better Tamer than you."

Houou Mars surmised. "And I'm just splintered from an existing character who doesn't have something like the Houou?"

"Correct. Who knew that Sailor Moon is the queen of all these freaking different continuities. There was an anime released around the 1990s that differed from the manga source material." Zeed X explained in detail. "Mars had a different _fiery_ personality, her rivalry with Moon was amplified, and loved boys. While the manga version of Mars is a calm figure and disliked most men. You, the YYGDM-01 version, have the personality of the 1990s' incarnation mixed with some of the manga. The 1990s anime had a lot of silly monster-of the-week, while the Manga and Crystal doesn't have it. Pluto does not even have an evil twin sister in Official Canon, alongside the Crystal version you met before. It explained why the parallel version of Sailor Cosmos was made the ruler of the multiverse resided in her Galaxy Cauldron, like the Living Tribunal, opposing with Chaos as both remained the strongest forces of nature that surpassed me."

"My original self gave birth to all these different worlds with me and you guys in it?" Moon was shocked to hear this.

"Interesting the other mes have varied personalities," Houou Mars noted.

"And I'm finding out I don't have an evil twin sister in these other continuities," Pluto realized.

Volodramon calmed down Pluto. "Yes, while that's true you're just one splinter from one source, but you're still your own individual. That makes you unique and that's what I love about you. I couldn't ask for any other Pluto than you."

"Thank you, John," Pluto was relieved to hear.

Venus added. "Wait, but I'm the original Sailor Senshi! I was the first to reawaken before Sailor Moon did! I should be credited, too."

Zeed X finally addressed Venus. "Of course, I can't forget you. You're the first to ever be conceived by your original author and artist. And you, and I mean YYGDM-01 you was the first superhero to appear in modern times. You developed a huge fan following, gaining notoriety and respect from your fellow heroes. You're a leader by example!"

Venus' smiled broadened, flipping her blonde hair back. "And who else besides Sailor Moon is fit to lead by example? Why me of course!"

"And I shouldn't be surprised you're one of the few to show up here. I know there's a certain reader of this story who'll be pleased to know his favorite Senshi is speaking to me and giving her props," Zeed X acknowledged the fact there was a fan of the author's story that's reading this. "Anyway…"

Venus blinked in confusion. "Um, who's this reader that's a fan of mine? Well tell him we're gonna kick your sorry ass, Zeed X!"

Zeed X turned to Sedna and the Kuipers, "And you five are examples of Sailor Earths. Sailor Moon OCs created by fanfic authors."

Quaoar gasped. "So, we're not even real."

Varuna scoffed. "Of course we are, I mean we're standing here talking and listening to this conceited jackass breaking the fourth wall."

Eris added her disdain for Zeed X. "Yeah, this is getting beyond meta."

Ixion turned to Sedna. "Are we really real, Sedna?"

Sedna nodded. "Yeah, of course we are. We might not be official, but we exist in our world. We have our fans making fanfiction and fanarts about us in our world. We also have our followings. We are real as we want to be."

"I can also see why Norse Mythology is different in terms of continuity like Sailor Moon." Zeed X explained to Brunhilde. "The YYGDM-01 version is codenamed _NorseA_ , while the Cornerverse's version is codenamed _NorseΩ_."

Brunhilde scowled. "Ok, look spare me all this meta talk. I get it, there's different versions of me and I'm probably someone's wish fulfillment character."

Zeed X clapped. "Wow, I'm impressed. You get brownie points, Kotori Ayami."

Suddenly, a few chocolate brownies fall into Brunhilde's hands.

"Oh wow, these look delicious!" The Valkyrie prepared to munch them until she realized the gravity of their situation and dropped them. "Haha, how dumb you think I am?! Those brownies were probably poisoned!"

"Enough!" Homura interjected. "We're not here to play games! I could care less where me and Madoka originated from. All that matters is the here and now."

Madoka concurred. "That's right!"

"Ohh, Madoka Kaname. I knew you are a child with many opportunities in doing great things like your Official Canon self." Zeed X explained. "In fact, back when this arc was in-development, you were originally supposed to be the _sole character_ involved with no memories. There was originally a Black Digicore and Shadow Dramon concepts just like DF-616 Prime until it was scrapped. Until many changes occurred from the author and his contributors, such as you and the magical girls being involved with the AU Guilty Crown dimension, and the inspiration back then of the Cornerverse for the dimension's Puellas and Kyubey to run a night restaurant called House of Madoka. Here we are now. You can thank your past dreams set in this dimension before meeting with the Triad heroes."

"So, that would explain the dreams I've had," Madoka realized. "Including that one with characters serving as chess pieces."

Homura gasped hearing this. "Really?"

"Then, what about me?!" R. Homura shouted as she stood and faced Zeed X. "I only joined you because you forced me!"

"Do you know who destroyed your home universe? It was _me_. I ordered a dark clone of Mana Ouma to destroy it." Zeed X answered.

 **(End theme)**

R. Homura fell silent as this horrifying revelation came out. Everyone else were shocked. Madoka and Homura turned to R. Homura, both expressed sympathy for the Rebellious Witch.

"I knew you weren't truly bad," Madoka whispered to R. Homura.

R. Homura gritted hard as blood dripped from her lips. She has _**lost. Her. Shit.**_

 _ **Boom!**_

It happened so fast. R. Homura struck Zeed X with her void swords. She drove both swords through Zeed X and looked him dead in the eyes.

" _ **YOU BASTARD!**_ " R. Homura screamed with bloody murder in Zeed X's face.

Zeed X grabbed both swords and yanked them out. His fresh wounds closed up as if nothing happened.

"You finally just realized that, witch?" Zeed X taunted R. Homura.

"No, I've always been onto you ever since you 'recruited' me! I know you've been hiding secrets and that's why I came here…that's why I borrowed energy from Yog and others to open the door to this realm! I couldn't do it because you had every door secured!" R. Homura eyed the thirteen crystallized containers. "If I had not been interrupted, I would've destroyed them."

"Ah, so you chose to come here while all that chaos took place and while I was out greeting our friends here," Zeed X smirked malignantly. "Well played, demoness, but you forget. My eyes are everywhere. So even if you tried sneaking in here without my knowing, I would still know." He snapped his fingers as thousands of real-life eyeballs appeared all over the dimension, causing many to freak out. "Do you realize the futility of your situation, witch? In the end, your plans to betray me would've blown up in your face anyway." He quickly grabbed R. Homura's face and prepared to suck her life force dry, but Madoka and Homura blasted Zeed X, which only distracted him long enough for Madoka to retrieve R. Homura.

"He mustn't be allowed to release those containers!" R. Homura cried out. "Madoka, please…!" She grabbed the pink-haired girl's hand and pleaded.

Madoka wasn't sure what to make of this. Homura gave a pitiful look toward R. Homura and faced Zeed X.

"Don't worry, witch. I'll get to those containers in a minute," Zeed X chuckled as his body healed from Madoka and Homura's attacks. He snapped his fingers to make all the eyeballs vanish. "I thanked the author for giving me and Ryo & Monodramon receiving purpose for his first stories." Zeed X softly grinned before saying, "And the author responded in real-life: _Oh Zeed/Zeed X thanked me for sending him and Ryo/Monodramon to the original DF-616 Prime universe instead of Tamers. And then taking over Apocalymon's realm to convert into his Dark Realm. You're welcome, Zeed/Zeed X._ "

"Well good for you, but we'll show you this author has our backs now!" Guilkatomon declared.

"All right, what now?" Shu asked.

"Despite all you've told us, we still haven't been broken," Omega X said.

"Oooh, believe me. After the hells I'm about to unleash, you'll become more broken than you've ever been!" Zeed X declared.

 **(Cue Person of Interest OST -** _ **Root of All Evil**_ **)**

"Now, we shall begin our _Dark Ending_." Zeed X declared before his projectile image of himself disappeared.

The thirteen crystal containers began to tremble and erupt. Within a few moments, they had broken through. Thirteen figures are freed much to the heroes' shock.

"They're opening!" Madoka cried out.

" _This_ is what I've been trying to prevent," R. Homura muttered dreadfully.

The first was Zeed X in his same _real_ physical body after using his projectile image for so long while observing the Nexus. He stepped out calming clapping his hands and grinning.

The second was a draconic time demon that had a similar appearance to Omega Shenron (and Syndramon/OmegaSyndramon), including his pale white skin and the large black spikes on his back. However, he lacked the Digicores and was at full power thanks to his reincarnation. This is the original form of The Dark God and the most powerful enemy that DF-616 Prime fought in the past: Zeed. Zeed now has an updated appearance that combined some elements from his final form as a black dragon. Some colors of black-grayish reptilian hide covered his white skin. He had a pair of black demonic gargoyle wings on his back with three sharp claws equipped on each wing. His pair of white horns on his head are replaced with black Brahma bull horns. Finally, he had a black tail with a hook-like attachment at the end of the tip. His appearance as The Dark God is compared to The Devil himself.

Next are the bringers of chaos from YYGDM-01 and the greatest enemies the YYGDM heroes ever fought, the Paradais duo. The one on the left is Pluto's evil twin sister named Sailor Charon, who now took the form of Sailor Chaos. The other on the right is her Digimon partner, Millenniummon.

The next two are the Da'ath duo of GCLK-1113: One is a young blond-haired boy wearing a white robe, black cloths, and sandals; his name is Yuu, the AU son of Charon and Millenniummon. The other is a dark version of Madoka with black clothing named Kriemhild Gretchen.

Next is the Millenniummon of DF-616, the same one that freed Apocalymon with Millenniummon/Zeed X's manipulations. It took the form of Moon=Millenniummon. Beside him is the Millenniummon of DXW-06 taking the form of ZeedMillenniummon, this is a monster that Team Xros Hearts fought before.

Then, four figures calling themselves the Time Deaths emerged from their seal. The first is Sailor Charon's future self, Future Charon/Jishikitori X with the appearance of Gundam Heaven's Sword. The second is Death Phantom/Jishikiaku X with Master Gundam's appearance. The third is Pharaoh 90/Jishikikumo X with Walter Gundam's appearance. The fourth is Metalia/Jishikiushi X with Grand Gundam's appearance. These versions of Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90, and Metalia came from YYGDM-01.

Lastly was none other than the captured Sailor Orcus. Her mind was now controlled by Zeed X.

They are the Synisters, forming the organization known as Neo Paradais.

"Christina!" Sedna cried out as she and the Kuipers recognized their friend was on the enemy side.

"Orcus! It's us!" Eris called to her.

"I'm reading evil signatures from her now," Ixion informed, scanning Orcus with her visor. "And I mean she's radiating with dark power in her!"

"You bastard!" Varuna cursed Zeed X.

"No, it can't be!" Pluto recognized Sailor Charon, who was now Sailor Chaos.

"And Charon's Millenniummon partner!" Volodramon pointed out to Charon's partner in crime, who formerly also went by Jeremiah Grand and The Prophet.

Moon faced Charon with contempt. "You shouldn't even be here. I defeated you as Sailor Cosmos!"

"Fancy to see you again, my dearest sister, and Sailor Moon," Sailor Chaos taunted them with a haughty laugh.

Sedna conveyed anger toward Charon and Future Charon/Jishikitori X. "The last faces I ever wanted to see again."

Saturn growled toward Pharaoh 90/Jishikiushi X. "I recognize your power, Pharaoh 90!"

"Not just him, but Death Phantom!" Venus cried out.

Moon added. "And Metalia!"

Omega X gawked at Zeed the Dark God. "But, he looks just like that last Shadow Dramon we defeated!"

Shu, Gai, Inori, and Mana blanched at the sight of their old nemesis Yuu.

"You again?!" Shu cried out.

Madoka and the Puellas were none too pleased to see Kriemhild Gretchen.

"So, she was one of those you've hidden?" R. Homura shot a cold glare at Gretchen.

"The one Madoka I'm not happy to see," Sayaka added.

"But they're all supposed to be gone!" Homura protested. "How is this possible?!"

"Let's bring a few more surprise guests!" Zeed X announced.

Zeed X used his resurrection powers that six columns of anomalous light revived six villainous figures. To the heroes' big shock, these figures revealed to be Burizalor, Virus, GalacticNova X, Valmarmon, Gamera, and Arago.

Needless to say, the Ascendants and YYGDM heroes were not pleased with the 'surprise guests'.

Metalla X spat out. "Burizalor?! Just when will you stay dead?!"

Omega X pointed out each of their villains. "Burizalor?! Virus?! Yagami?!"

Now lacking a halo again, Burizalor chortled. "I'm finally out of that hell once again and been given another chance at life! It hasn't even been that long and here we meet again, Taichi, Yamato, and company. Now I can complete my revenge without the Warlord and Cyrus holding me back."

Also lacking a halo, Virus cackled. "Yes, it feels good to finally be out of that cramped chamber!" He shifted his sights on Omega X, Metalla X, Max, Celesta X HM, Angemon X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zordiark X, and Keke. "It's been a while, Taichi and company. And I see some of you dyed your hair. Ugh, what's with the blue? Has gold really gone out of style?"

Emerging with no halo, GalacticNova X's fury increased tenfold as he spotted Omega X. "Taichi, you can wear blue, gold, or whatever the hell you want, it won't make a difference after I crush you!"

The YYGDM heroes were shocked by the appearance of three of the central antagonists during the Dawn of Chaos conflict.

Guilkatomon cried out. "That's Valmarmon! He's back!"

KaiserGreymon gulped. "Great, now we gotta fight him again?"

Valmarmon chuckled darkly. "Indeed and this time no Granasmon to intervene."

Yusuke pointed to Arago. "And you want to go another round with us?!"

Hiei drew out his sword. "Then, we can defeat him again."

Arago said nothing and kept his glare on the Spirit Detectives.

Gamera boasted. "Sailor Senshi, we meet again. Who would've thought I'd be given another chance to finish you. And this time Lady Cosmos can't save you!"

Houou Mars retorted. "We won't need Lady Cosmos to defeat you. We'll defeat you again."

Moon readily drew out her sword. "And this time for good, you monster."

Venus balled up her fist. "And we've gotten a lot stronger since we last beat you!"

R. Homura gritted hard. "Now you've brought these villains back to break us down? Zeed X, you're a fool if you think bringing back villains will shift the tide in your favor."

Zeed X chortled. "You'd think that, but no I've augmented them to fight you at your best. For instance, I've empowered these two to more threatening levels." He pointed to Virus and GalacticNova X. "So, you Super Blue Ascendants and Ascendant Gods will have yourselves a hard time beating them. Likewise." He turned to Valmarmon, Arago, and Gamera. "I've powered them up back to their peaks before their inevitable demise. So, you'll be reliving that Dawn of Chaos gauntlet like before. Heheh, this is gonna be fun!"

Brunhilde scowled. "Oh, flipping fantastic. The last thing we wanted are reruns."

"Ooh, but some reruns aren't so bad… until the replayability factor wears off and believe me this will be your final rerun," Zeed X said.

"Yeah, we'll be pulling the plug on this reality show," Omega X powered up.

"And for good this time!" Moon declared.

"Zeed X is mine! Do what you want with these other villains!" R. Homura set her sights solely on the mastermind.

"Homura, but we can help!" Madoka offered as she and Homura stood behind R. Homura.

Zeed X raised a hand. "Ok, that's enough idle chit-chat. Ladies and gentlemen, let this show commence!"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep OST -** _ **05\. Shaded Truths**_ **)**

The brief battles commenced against Neo Paradais and other villains.

R. Homura fended off against both Zeed X and Zeed. Despite the two on one odds, R. Homura held her own well. She landed a few good hits on Zeed, but Zeed X parried all of hers.

"Heheh, I knew I chose wisely picking you to join me, demoness!" Zeed X cackled, blocking all of R. Homura's void sword strikes.

Zeed grunted after taking a _Singer's Sword_ through his shoulder. "Impressive you're able to give me a flesh wound."

"Don't be fooled by her outward appearance, Zeed," Zeed X warned his previous incarnation. "She didn't ascend into the devil and reshape her entire universe for nothing."

R. Homura flew up and attacked the duo. She slashed Zeed with her _Dancer's Sword_ and quickly hit Zeed X with the _Singer's Sword_. R. Homura then crossed both void swords and unleashed two successive slashes that struck them. Zeed X and Zeed brushed off R. Homura's attacks.

"Heheh, that tickles," Zeed X chuckled.

"You call those attacks?!" Zeed boasted as he fired a barrage of red beams from his finger.

R. Homura batted away Zeed's blasts and flew down to attack him. Zeed had the same idea and headed off R. Homura. Zeed snapped a finger and summoned a wormhole, intending to pull R. Homura into it and relocate her. However, R. Homura vanished out of thin air, catching Zeed by surprise.

"Where did she…?!" Zeed yelled out and as he turned around…

 _ **Wham!**_

R. Homura kicked him in the face. The Rebellious Witch kicked Zeed far back. Then, R. Homura turned around facing Zeed X, who clapped and morphed his face into Madoka's. "Oh, Homura, you're my hero! Teehee!" 'She' gave a cutesy smile.

" _ **STOP PLAYING AROUND!**_ " R. Homura fumed at the anomalous villain's attempt to distract and break her will. She lost focus and attacked Zeed X with reckless abandon.

"Please, Homura! Be gentle! Ow! Ow!" 'She' giggled as her face morphed back into Zeed X's. Zeed X parried all of R. Homura's unfocused attacks.

"I just know the right buttons to trigger you!" Zeed X taunted R. Homura.

xxxxx

Pluto and Volodramon engaged Sailor Chaos and Millenniummon.

Charon clashed with Pluto, smiling deviously in her face. "It hasn't been that long and yet you still resent me, dear Setsuna? Your dear sister? Do you want me to apologize for putting you and your friends through all that Dawn of Chaos hell?"

"I don't need your apology!" Pluto snapped back. "Did you forget the minute you perished? I don't consider a monster like you my sister!" She swung her Garnet Rod and unleashed her _**Dead Scream**_ , which knocked away Charon.

Charon rebounded and swing her staff wildly, sending energy waves that blasted Pluto. The Time Guardian knocked away Charon's beams and smacked her hard in the face with her Garnet Staff. The sisters then exchanged a series of quick staff strikes.

Volodramon fired beams from his Sonic Screwdriver tail. He flew over and bombarded Millenniummon's body. Millenniummon retaliated and fired _**Giga Cannon**_ blasts at Volodramon. Volodramon quickly put up a barrier, nullifying the beast's cannonfire.

"How sad you've regressed back to a mindless monster serving a superior!" Volodramon talked down to Millenniummon. "You're officially Charon's pet now!" He amassed an energy sphere in his palms and tossed it on Millenniummon's head.

Millenniummon roared and flew up so fast he smacked Volodramon with one hand. Millenniummon fired _**Giga Cannon**_ blasts, forcing Volodramon to form defensive barriers.

"Who cares you're calling me a mindless monster, foolish half-Time Lord?!" Millenniummon angrily retorted. "I hope Ancientmon watches as I annihilate his great warrior!"

"Volodramon!" Pluto called as she headed over to assist him, but Charon teleported in front and cut her off.

Charon snickered. "Going somewhere, Setsuna?"

Pluto gritted. "Damn you, Sharon."

Charon watched Yuu. "Now watch as my bastard hellspawn gets rid of Shu, Madoka, and their ragtag group. He's making his mother dearest proud. And Pluto, as his aunt, you should be proud, too."

Pluto attacked Charon head-on. "Never!"

xxxxx

Shu, Gai, Inori, Mana, Madoka, and Homura are fighting Yuu and Kriemhild Gretchen. Shu and Gai fended off Yuu's dual rapiers with their void swords. Both Inori and Mana fired purple crystal shards at Yuu, but the alternate son of the Paradais duo easily evaded the shards.

Yuu gave a Cheshire grin, "It has been a while since I fought you four, Void Kings and Queens."

"Tch. Don't be such a kiss-ass, you bastard." Shu growled at his arch-enemy.

Madoka and Homura are seen firing their arrows and bullets at Kriemhild. Kriemhild countered with dark arrows that both sides contacted and exploded.

"Tehehehe! I never had so much fun fighting the Puella Goddess and Devil themselves! You've grown much stronger as magical girls!" Kriemhild giggled.

"And you're still the same witch counterpart I fought!" Madoka shouted.

Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, Nagisa are facing Moon=Millenniummon and ZeedMillenniummon. The four magical girls are holding their defenses against the two Millenniummons' crystal shard attacks.

xxxxx

Saturn, Varuna, Quaoar, Ixion, and Eris are facing Future Charon/Jishikitori X, Death Phantom/Jishikiaku X, Pharaoh 90/Jishikikumo X, and Metalia/Jishikiushi X.

Varuna hastily flew at Jishikitori X and hit her with Mjolnir. The force of the hammer's blow knocked Future Charon back.

"Sorry to disappoint you won't fight Sedna. I'll gladly kick your ass in her place!" Varuna assumed her leadership status and raised Mjolnir. She gathered enough potent lightning in the hammer and blasted Jishikitori X with a _**Mjolnir's Strike**_.

Jishikitori X took the lightning blast to the chest and fell back. She sneakily teleported behind Varuna and clawed her in the back. Varuna instinctively blocked Jishikitori X's strike with Mjolnir. In her other hand, Varuna summoned Stormbreaker and smashed Future Charon's left shoulder with it. After combining Stormbreaker and Mjolnir, Varuna blasted Jishikitori X with incredible force. Jishikitori X screeched loudly and pulled away.

"See? I can take you by myself now!" Varuna boasted.

"Heh, but I'm sure you're worried Sedna can't save Orcus. Orcus belongs to us now!" Jishikitori X reminded her, which irked Varuna.

Jishikiaku X launched dark energy beams at Quaoar and Ixion. The Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers swiftly avoided the former Death Phantom's destructive blasts. Ixion fired a barrage of her _**Poison Arrows**_ and Quaoar threw deadly _**Vampire Roses**_ to suck the life out of Jishikiaku X. Jishikiaku X put up a barrier, protecting him from their barrage.

Jishikiaku X chortled evilly. "Is this the best the famed Kuiper Belt Senshi are capable of? I brought Crystal Tokyo to ruin in the future!"

Ixion turned to Quaoar. "Our attacks aren't going to be potent enough to defeat him, Quaoar."

Quaoar nodded. "It took Sailor Moon and her daughter's combined Silver Crystals to defeat him. Sadly we lack anything like their crystals to beat him."

Varuna yelled out from afar. "So, what?! Remember, guys, we're the Kuiper Senshi! We were kicking ass and taking names long before the Moon Kingdom even existed!"

Eris flew around avoiding Jishikiushi X's poisonous smoke, which melted a whole skyscraper. Eris tossed her lasso, ensnaring large building debris and tossed it toward Jishikiushi X's way. The former Metalia melted the debris with her aura.

"Easier said than done, Varuna," Eris fiercely faced Jishikiushi X.

Saturn dove downward and clashed head-on with Jishikikumo X. She drove her Silence Glaive through the former Pharaoh 90 and ripped open sections of his armor. Jishikikumo X fired a quick beam, knocking Saturn back. Saturn defended herself with her Silence Glaive and sliced Jishikikumo X's beam in two.

"Well said, Sailor Varuna!" Saturn called out. "Do not be deterred by your lack of a potent power like a Silver Crystal, Mjolnir, or even my Silence Glaive. You possess your own extraordinary qualities to subdue these monsters!"

Hearing this, Eris, Ixion, and Quaoar nodded and resolved their will to fight.

"They're right!" Eris called out, lassoing up and tossing more building debris at Jishikiushi X.

Ixion and Quaoar continued their barrage on Jishikiaku X.

"Weak fools! You'll never defeat us!" Jishikikumo X boasted.

"No, but we can weaken you enough to let Saturn and Varuna finish you!" Quaoar exclaimed.

Varuna raised Mjolnir again and fired multiple _**Mjolnir Strikes**_ , which hit Jishikitori X, Jishikiushi X, Jishikiaku X, and Jishikikumo X. Saturn flew into each monster and slashed them repeatedly with her Silence Glaive.

"Way to go, guys!" Sedna called out as she turned toward Orcus.

Sedna continued her fight with Orcus. However, each blow Sedna made with her Ice Trident was restrained, fearing she'll hurt Orcus.

"Please, Orcus! You're under Zeed X's control!" Sedna pleaded to her brainwashed friend. "It's me, Karin! Resist that bastard's influence over you!"

Orcus screamed and attacked Sedna. She tossed her sais, which Sedna deflected with her Ice Trident. As Orcus flew at Sedna, the Kuiper leader forged an ice wall, which resisted Orcus' darkness beams.

"Please stop!" Sedna cried out so hard that Knut the polar bear emerged and repelled Orcus back with an ice wind.

Within so much darkness inside the corrupted Kuiper, Razor the bat is ejected out of Orcus' mind as the spirit animal resides inside Sedna's mind.

' _ **Huh…?! Whoa, where am I?'**_ Razor's voice was heard in Sedna's mind.

 _Razor?! But, what are you doing in my head?!_ Sedna thought.

' _ **I could ask you… wait, now I see. That corrupted darkness Zeed X planted in her became so much to bear it ejected me out of her! And since you were the closest, my spirit just decided to jump into you.'**_ Razor explained his reasons.

 _Great now I've got two spirit partners?_ Sedna realized her situation.

' _ **What's wrong with me, Sedna?!'**_

 _No, you're fine. It's just going to take some getting used to. But, we have to get you back with Christina again._

Razor materialized next to Sedna. "Yeah, good luck with that. We'll have to purge that corrupted darkness that's taken poor Christina over!"

Orcus screamed like mad and launched herself toward Sedna. For every blow Orcus tried to land, Sedna countered with her Ice Trident. Knut helped assist Sedna and launched ice blasts.

"Even if she's attacking us now, I can't bring myself to injure her, Sedna!" Knut bellowed.

"C'mon, Christina! Snap out of it, babe!" Razor tried reasoning with his partner.

Orcus turned her head and growled. "No! You die!" She flew at Sedna and Knut, throwing dark beams at them.

"Man, this isn't going well. I can't imagine how poor Ken would take this if he were here with us," Razor dreaded.

"I don't even want to imagine what brother would do!" Sedna replied as she fought her hardest to block Orcus' attacks.

xxxxx

Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zodiark X, Max, and Keke contended with Burizalor, Virus, and GalacticNova X.

After all three went Super Ascendant Blue, Omega X, Metalla X, and Max fought Golden Burizalor. The golden tyrant fired three _**Death Beams**_ , which the Ascendant trio stopped with their hands.

"You still need to work on your shots, Burizalor!" Omega X criticized him.

"Doesn't seem like you've gotten stronger since we kicked your ass," Metalla X scoffed.

"Wait, there's something more I'm sensing from him, guys," Max warned.

Chortling, Golden Burizalor smirked. "How astute of you, Max Kamiya. During my return to that nightmarish hell, I've learned to increase my strength through mental training. All I could think about was building my power enough if by some miracle someone revived me, I'd return to destroy you digitized simians! Well, as luck would have it, Zeed X was kind enough to release me from my imprisonment!"

Metalla X snorted. "Hn, and pray tell how much power did Zeed X grant you?"

Golden Burizalor struck his transformation posture. "Enough to grant me a new form and combined the essence of Apocalymon on top of my own golden power!"

"Yeah?! Like we'd give you that chance!" Omega X flew at the golden tyrant.

However, Golden Burizalor's golden aura exploded like flames and brushed the three Ascendants back.

Golden Burizalor powered up as his physical form grew and took on a completely new outward appearance. He now looked like a humanoid version of Apocalymon with a purple cape infused with his back, had golden skin like his Golden Burizalor form, and had a purple face. He is now called Apocaly X.

Apocaly X chortled evilly. "Ohohoho, well does my new form send dread down your spines, you simian bastards?"

Omega X, Metalla X, and Max flew at Apocaly X to attack. Omega X and Max fired a _**Father-Son Tsunami Wave**_ toward Apocaly X. Metalla X tossed his _**Final Blaze**_.

"Nice try," Apocaly X cackled as Apocalymon-like claws popped out and caught the Ascendant's attacks. He redirected their own blasts from his claws.

"Crap! He can send our own attacks back at us!" Omega X shouted, swerving away from his and Max's _**Tsunami Wave**_.

"Damn, this is like deja-vu with Apocalymon!" Metalla X evaded his _**Final Blaze**_.

"Not looking good for us," Max grimaced.

Apocaly X laughed. "Now how about I dissect you one by one until I have you screaming in agony?!" He launched his claws hoping to catch the three Ascendants.

Celesta X Holy Mode, Angemon X, and WarAngemon are fighting Virus.

Virus cupped his hands and fired _**Tsunami Wave**_. Celesta X HM countered with her _**Super Holy Beam**_. The two enemies renewed their epic struggle from years back.

"Impressive, Hikari! You've gotten much stronger! But, there's something different about you…" Virus assessed the Bearer of Light.

"Virus, don't keep your eyes off us!" Angemon X launched _**Finish Buster**_ at the bio-artificial.

WarAngemon swooped down and went for his _**Seraphi Fist**_.

Virus grinned as he used _**Instant Movement**_ to avoid destruction. He floated behind Celesta X HM.

"Yes, I see what's different about you, Hikari," Virus commented. "You lack that killer's instinct you possessed when you dealt me my fate. Despite that, you've found means to build back up your diminished power. I take it you underwent some training to harness Homeostasis' light. Yes, and judging by your new appearance, you're achieved a new peak. You're hardly the same person." He eyed Angemon and WarAngemon. "And you two also achieved power increases, especially you, Dimitri. It's thanks to your recent battles with those Black Ascendants."

Angemon X raised a fist. "I've done that and more, Virus. And make no mistake, I've become strong enough to beat you!"

Virus chuckled. "Yes, you have, but not enough to save your precious daughter. My condolences."

"Bastard…!" Angemon X growled.

Virus pointed his finger to Celesta X HM's head. "Eh, eh, hold it right there, Dimitri. Not unless you want poor Hikari's head to pop like a pimple…" Before he can pull his trigger, Celesta X HM grabbed Virus' arm and tossed him overhead.

Surprised, Virus landed and glared down Celesta X HM. His scowl became a calm and condescending smirk. "Heh, I was just testing you, Hikari. Your two friends here would've gladly came to your rescue, but I shouldn't be surprised you'd still have it in you."

"Give up, Virus," Celesta X HM demanded. "Just go back to limbo where you belong."

"Hah, and miss the opportunity to enjoy my freedom?! I grew tired of being stuck inside that cramped container! And don't think I didn't come without an ace up my sleeve." Virus smirked as a golden light covered him.

"Damn, did Zeed X give him a new form, too?!" WarAngemon exclaimed.

Angemon X sighed. "Way to state the obvious, TK."

"Stop him!" Celesta X HM shouted as she and the duo tried to stop Virus.

However, the golden aura surrounding the bio-artificial knocked them back.

Bathed in golden light, Virus powered up as his physical form, too, took on a massive size. He's now slightly taller and his body structure is built like a sleek looking BelialMyotismon, but his light green armor is retained. He had notable tufts of wild pale green hair. Two black and gray Imperfect Virus heads with light blue pupiless eyes doubled as bodyplates. A gray Datamon insignia appeared on his upper middle chest. His long stinger grew back as well. He is now called Belial X.

Belial X rose, towering over his three adversaries. He gave a low chuckle and flexed his massive right arm. "Yes, now this is what I call _Ultimate_ Perfection! Thanks to Zeed X, he was able to manipulate Myotismon's data code encrypted in me and allowed me to take on his final form."

WarAngemon recalled his friends' brief battle with BelialMyotismon, which happened before Mecha Burizalor and LadyMyotismon's arrival. "Virus combined with Myotismon? As this guy can't get any uglier!"

Angemon X held his ground. "You made yourself bigger, but you just made yourself an easy target."

Celesta X HM quickly flew at Belial X and prepared to blast him with Homeostasis' light.

Belial X quickly phased out and reappeared behind Celesta X HM. The behemoth turned to his opposite as Angemon X and WarAngemon prepared to attack him. Belial X's Imperfect Virus heads opened up, firing _**Super Tsunami Waves**_ at both ways. The Ascendants avoided getting swept up by Belial X's attacks.

"Well so much for him being an easier target!" WarAngemon yelled out.

"He's fast enough to keep up with us!" Celesta X HM cried out.

Belial X chuckled evilly. "Lesson one, losers. Not every giant are slow and lumbering."

Ultima X, Zodiark X and Keke engaged GalacticNova X. The Legendary Ascendant tossed green spheres at the three warriors. Ultima X and Zordiark Z dodged the behemoth's _**Galactic Cannon**_ blasts. Turning Ascendant 2, Keke fired her own _**Final Blaze**_ , stopping one of GalacticNova X's _**Galactic Cannons**_.

"After I'm done stomping you bugs, Taichi is mine!" GalacticNova X laughed maniacally.

"Geez, this guy still has a one track mind!" Ultima X exclaimed. "Can't he just learn to let go?!"

Zordiark X remarked. "Sadly, his mind's long been fractured ever since we first encountered him."

GalacticNova X lunged at the Ascendants. Ultima X kicked the behemoth's face. Zordiark X fired a beam into GalacticNova X's gut. GalacticNova X managed to walk through their attacks. However, Keke swooped in and kicked GalacticNova X's head, knocking him away.

"You'll never get Tai as long as we're here!" Keke cried out.

As he recovered, GalacticNova X stood tall and wiped the blood from his forehead where Keke kicked him. He licked his own blood and grinned devilishly.

"Now to end this quickly!" GalacticNova X declared as he powered up. His generic green aura exploded and became more flame-like.

"Great, now what?!" Ultima X exclaimed in horror.

Keke gaped. "Don't tell me Zeed X gave him a power-up, too?!"

GalacticNova X powered up to his own Ascendant God form. His appearance and hairstyle took cues of Broly God from _Dragon Ball Z: Super Tenkaichi Budokai_.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA!**_ Now I've become an Ascendant Devil!" GalacticNova X wildly cackled.

"Shit, did you hear what he called himself?!" Ultima X cried out.

"Ascendant Devil?" Keke eyerolled. "How original."

GalacticNova X flew at the trio so quickly and smacked them around. He grabbed Ultima X and Zordiark X, tossing them down. Keke tossed her _**Rosemark Discs**_ hoping to cut the Ascendant Devil into pieces. The behemoth tossed a _**Demonic Galactic Cannon**_ , wiping out Keke's energy discs.

" _ **HAHAHA!**_ That all you've got, woman?!"

Keke gritted. "Not even close!"

xxxxx

Guilkatomon, Renrukimon, Terryamon, Inumuramon, KaiserGreymon, ShineGreymon & Masaru are facing Valmarmon. The heroes fired energy blasts at the satanic Digimon. Valmarmon absorbed little damage from the attacks. Then, Valmarmon flapped his wings in unleashed his _**Supreme Darkness**_ at his enemies, but all of them evaded the dark wind attack.

"Ha! Ha! Is that the best you got, Digidestined?!" Valmarmon bellowed.

"Not if we beaten you first!" Inumuramon retorted.

"Hold it together, guys!" Guilkatomon rallied his friends. He quickly fired a _**Hazard Wave**_ , which hit Valmarmon's head.

Valmarmon scoffed. "Is that the best you got?!"

"Then, how about this?!" Masaru flew at Valmarmon and went to punch him.

Valmarmon flapped his wings, knocking Masaru back. ShineGreymon dove in and caught Masaru.

"Got ya, Aniki!" ShineGreymon said.

"Great, no surprise that Zeed X jerk powered up even Valmarmon!" Renrukimon shouted.

xxxxx

Brunhilde, Moon, Houou Mars, Venus, and Asuna (Corner) faced off against Gamera.

"Tch! This guy is tough just like the version I saw in me and Kirito's universe." Asuna (Corner) gritted while holding her rapier.

Silver Brunhilde fired ice flames toward Gamera. "Wait, you saw a version of this guy in your world?!"

Venus tossed her _**Venus Love Me Chain**_ to ensnare Gamera, but the former Neo-Rajita leader grabbed and snapped her chains. He pulled on Venus' chain string and tossed her aside.

Moon quickly flew at Gamera with sword ready. She slashed at the Neo-Rajita. This time, unlike the last time he was felled by her blade, the Neo-Rajita dodged Moon's strike and fired green beams at her. Moon deflected nearly all his attacks.

"And he's gotten much stronger than before! But, together we can beat him!" Moon rallied her colleagues.

Houou Mars flew down and blasted Gamera with her cosmic flames. Gamera narrowly dodged Houou Mars' attack and cackled.

"I wasn't revived just to fall so easily!" Gamera boasted until Houou Mars blasted his head off with a fiery wave. Gamera regenerated a new head in place of the old one. "See?"

Houou Mars frowned. "Of all the revived villains, why isn't Ghidorah here?"

Moon added. "Personally, I'm glad he's not here with his evil son. We can just worry about taking down Gamera."

Venus stood ready to fight again. "And we're not going to be easy to beat!"

Gamera watched as Moon, Houou Mars, Venus, and Brunhilde flew around him. Asuna (Corner) stood ready to strike the Neo-Rajita's vital spots if and when he dropped his guard.

xxxxx

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shaka, and Kirito (Corner) fought off Arago.

"Hey! I remember fighting a version of you!" Kirito (Corner) grinned at the Taiyoukai while diving to slash him with his dual blades. "I easily defeated him, and I'm here for a rematch!"

"Yeah, but was your Arago as tough as ours?" Yusuke asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Kirito (Corner) brandished his swords.

Shaka sighed. "Sometimes Yusuke forgets things."

"Focus on taking down Arago!" Kurama said, throwing his rose whip at the Taiyoukai master.

Arago powered up as a demonic aura swept back his opposition. He surprised Kirito (Corner) and backhanded him, sending him crashing onto some floating debris. He then set his sights on Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Hiei unleashed his _**Dragon of the Darkness Flames**_. Kuwabara swung his _**Dimensional Sword**_. Arago dodged Kuwabara's dimension cutting attack and caught Hiei's dragon. Arago surprised Hiei as he absorbed the darkness flames into his being.

"What?! He's absorbed Hiei's flames?!" Kuwabara blanched.

Bathed in a black flamed aura, Arago launched a barrage of black flamed blasts. The Spirit Detectives evaded, but left themselves open to Arago's physical blows. Yusuke and Shaka tried to double team Arago. Yusuke fired his _**Spirit Gun**_. Shaka tossed her claymore at her nemesis. The Taiyoukai master's darkness flamed aura nullified Yusuke's blast. He grabbed Shaka's claymore and melted it with his flames.

"As long as he's covered in Hiei's flames, we're screwed!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Hiei scowled. "Damn it all. Why didn't I anticipate this? Grave error on my part."

xxxxx

Zeed X then stopped his fight with R. Homura and levitated above. Utilizing his reality wrapping influence, the MillenniRealm dimension began to crumble. The rest of Neo Paradais and the other villains immediately stopped their brief fights and returned to Zeed X's side.

"Time's up, but we can finish this next time. But, here's a quick announcement! In a few days, prepare for the coming _**Zero Dawn**_! Yes, I'm fulfilling Zamasmon's wish, but I've decided to up the stakes. Curious to know what I mean? You'll find out soon." Zeed X broadcasted the news.

After which, the Neo Paradais and the villains disappeared thanks to Zeed X's teleportation powers as they left the dimension. The heroes became frustrated that they got away, and now they have no choice but to retreat.

"Karin! We gotta get outta here!" Omega X exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Sedna nodded as she already created a huge dimensional portal for the group to escape.

Falling into a shocked state, R. Homura nearly dropped her void swords. She felt two people tightly grabbing her arms. She turned as Madoka and Homura pulled on her.

"C'mon, let's go!" Madoka pleaded.

Homura and R. Homura gave each other cold glares. Kyubey poked his head out of Homura's dress pocket.

"Go with them, Homura. This dimension will cease to exist with us," Kyubey said to the Rebellious Witch.

R. Homura blinked and faced Madoka, who smiled and nodded. "...ok." She gripped Madoka and Homura's hands as she entered the portal with them.

As all the heroes left the dimension by portal, the rest of the MillenniRealm disappeared until everything was erased completely.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Zero Dawn**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Zeed X goes into meta talk and breaks the fourth wall much to our heroes' chagrin. What can I say? The guy has his fun quirks, but he's one trollish dick. And it turns out those thirteen chambers are mostly revived villains from my fanfic stories.

For a quick breakdown:

Sailor Charon/Chaos, The Prophet/Millenniummon, Valmarmon, Gamera (not the turtle Kaiju with the same name), and Arago are from dimension YYGDM ( _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ ).

Burizalor, Virus, GalacticNova X, and Millenniummon/Moon=Millenniummon are from dimension DF-616 ( _Digimon Fusion Kai_ ).

Yuu Grand and Kriemhild Gretchen are from dimension GCLK-1113 ( _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ ).

Jishikitori X and the Time Deaths are technically from YYGDM-01, but were revamped into this entities when they were revived in dimension XLR-8 ( _Digimon: Accel Stream_ ).

Zeed comes from dimension DF-616 Prime (the original _Digimon Fusion_ fanfic series of mine).

The other wild cards are Millenniummon from Xros Wars and Sailor Orcus (who's been brainwashed).

And after a brief brawl with these baddies, the MillenniRealm is no more. Zeed X displays yet another universe destroying feat. Good thing, our heroes hightailed it out of there. Now what lengths will the bastard go to wipe out more universes with his Zero Dawn Plan?

Only one way to find as the Fiction's Closure/Zeed X arc continues.

Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	59. The Zero Dawn

**A/N:** This chapter puts the brakes on the craziness that's happened the past couple of chapters. We get a little room for our characters to breath. Let's see what our heroes and villains have been up to during this calm before the storm.

xxxxx

" _ **Hey, guys. This is Tai Kamiya of DF-616. Sorry if I'm sounding less enthused than usual, but it's for good reason. Ok, let's backtrack. It's been a few days since we defeated Zamasmon and those Imaginalists. Just when we thought it was all over, wouldn't you know it? The mastermind behind all those anomalous agents appeared. That bastard, Zeed X, showed up and made quite an impression on all of us. First, he tells us we're all fictional characters of various creators and that our current situation is being written by some author. That's not all, because it gets worse.**_

 _ **Zeed X somehow got into our friend, Kensuke's, head and made us think we were all Zeed X. He then got turned into a dragon and was coerced by Zeed X's manipulations to kill a few of our friends. Distraught over what went down, Kensuke took his Digimon and went back to his home dimension. I can't say I blame him.**_

 _ **Then, we confront that other Homura and almost back her into a corner until Zeed X showed up. It turns out R. Homura only worked for Zeed X so she can get into his secret lair in this place called the MillenniRealm. Sadly, her efforts were for naught as Zeed X knew she'd end up betraying him. Before she can destroy them, Zeed X opened the chambers and released his Neo Paradais members, including some of our former enemies. Our YYGDM friends also were met by their old enemies. Burizalor was back again! But, now so was Virus and GalacticNova X.**_

 _ **The bastard ended up wiping out the MillenniRealm, but he warned us about the approaching Zero Dawn Plan. Seems he's finishing where Zamasmon started, but he's upping those stakes. Forced to withdraw, he escaped and now we're resting home and licking our wounds.**_

 _ **For the past couple of days, we planned our next move. The gods, including Lords Beerusmon, Whismon, the Supreme Digi-Deities, the Sovereigns, and a host of other gods from other universes have called for a summit, or so I heard. I hope they've come up with a solution for us, because we're going to really need it. Yeah, this is one of those times even I don't have a solution to this dilemma.**_

 _ **Zeed X and his forces have been unleashed into the Nexus. No, more like the author's fictional omniverse. During these past days, I heard from Max that Ken collected the last of some kind of rare dragon cards after some incident and duels in dimension YYGDM-01. Well, guess what? That incident involved Zeed X, who under some disguise talked to some crazy mongol and unleashed some robots to capture some of our other dimension friends. Thankfully, that got resolved and our friends are ok. But, Kensuke did get his hands on Zeed X and sent him reeling. Feeling dread for the first time, Zeed X retreated to some place unknown. Sounds like Kensuke is out of his mental rut and ready for some action. Because we definitely need him, Karin, Dimitri, and the Kuipers to help us save Sailor Orcus.**_

 _ **Things have really gone south.**_

 _ **Wait, hold on. How could I forget one more detail?! Lords Beerusmon and Whismon informed us to check back with Dimitri's now destroyed DF-811 timeline. You wouldn't believe who we saw there still alive among the dimensional debris?**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-811 (Deleted)**_

Whismon and Vadosmon teleported with Tai & Agumon and Dimitri & Faith. They scanned the endless void that used to be Dimitri's future timeline. Dimitri almost teared up realizing after all he went through to preserve his future was wiped out instantaneously by Zeed X. This was enough motivation to get back at the anomalous entity.

"Dimitri, I know it looks bad, but we've got to focus," Faith reminded him.

"Yeah," Dimitri wiped his tear away.

"So, what are we supposed to find here, Whismon?" Agumon asked the angel.

"According to father, Grand Zenomnimon had a dream and saw a survivor in the dimension debris of Dimitri's DF-811 timeline," Vadosmon informed them.

"So, father asked us to investigate," Whismon added.

Tai scanned the empty space devoid of any life until he saw something move. He pointed Whismon and the others to the moving entity.

"Look! It's him!" Tai yelled out. "Hey, Lord Zenomnimon! It's really you!"

Yes, it was Zenomnimon, the future version, floating among some dimensional debris. The Omni King turned and saw the group float over to him. He wondered why the big-haired young man called to him with familiarity.

"Hey, we're getting you out of here," Tai said.

"Where?" curiously asked Future Zenomnimon.

"Somewhere really fun."

The Omni King perked up. "Really?!"

"Lord Zenomnimon, we'd like to take you to our universe if you will permit us?" Whismon asked.

Future Zenomnimon raised his hands. "Yes, permission granted!"

Tai reached over and grabbed Future Zenomnimon's hand. "And I have a friend you'll be happy to meet." This elicited a big smile from the future Omni King.

xxxxx

" _ **Yep, it's the future version of Lord Zenomnimon! He managed to survive the destruction caused by Zeed X's negative energy. I heard in response, Zenomnimon wiped out the other universes to prevent Zeed X's influence from spreading. Sadly, it was for naught and Future Zenomnimon was left stranded as the lone survivor. We took him to meet with our Zenomnimon! You should've seen how pleased our Lord Zenomnimon was. And just in time for that big godly summit, too!**_

 _ **Anyway, sorry for digressing. Today, we were gathered to Azulongmon's Realm for a meeting to discuss Zeed X's next move, and how we should stop his Zero Dawn business.**_ _"_

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VII: Fiction's Closure  
**_ _ **Chapter LIX: The Zero Dawn**_

xxxxx

 _ **Champamon's Palace/Digiverse-6/Dimension: DF-616**_

Champamon and Vadosmon amassed their selected warriors to aid Digiverse 7's group in the forthcoming conflict.

"Do we have all of our team, Vadosmon?" Champamon turned to ask, eyeing his female angel attendant walk in with their Digiverse 6 representatives.

"I do. Once I drop them off at Digiverse 7," Vadosmon announced. Accompanying her were Hit the Hitmon, Xander, Botamomon, Magettamon, and four shadowed figures. The shadowed figures consisted two smaller individuals and two large warriors.

"Good. Oh by the way," Champamon opened up his hand, revealing a pair of Fuseha earrings. "You two will need these. Courtesy of Lord Fuwamon." He handed the two smaller figures the earrings. "Now, don't say I'm not generous. Use them when you need to. And put them on your opposite ears. Got it?!"

The figures nodded together and hid their earrings.

"We won't let you down, Lord Champamon," Xander bowed.

"Are we all set?" Vadosmon asked the group. "Then, I shall return to take us to Lord Zenomnimon's, Lord Champamon." With that, she raised her staff and invoked a relocation technique to send them straight for Digiverse 7.

Champamon sighed and stared outside his palace balcony. "Beerusmon, we've really been caught in a tight bind, haven't we?"

xxxxx

 _ **Azulongmon's Realm/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue** _ **Cold**_ **(Acoustic) - Crossfade)**

The people who've shown up in Azulongmon's Realm included: Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Celesta X, the other Digidestined, D3s (except Tike) & their Kaijuu partners, the other DF-616 warriors, the Kuipers (except Orcus and Athena/PinkPatamon), Xros Hearts (except Tagiru & Gumdramon), the Puellas, Shu & his friends, Kirito & Asuna (Corner), Ryo & Jacomon (DF-616), and Falcomon.

Before the eventual meeting started, R. Homura apologized to Max and Mana for kidnapping them. She proclaimed she only required the energy from them and others, especially Yog-Sothoth, to open the only backdoor into the MillenniRealm.

"Next time you should've asked us for help," Mana scoffed.

"It's ok. We're willing to let things go since we're facing a common enemy," Max accepted R. Homura's apology statement.

"I don't ask for forgiveness from anyone, but just know from this point on I'm fighting with you against Zeed X," R. Homura reassured them.

Madoka genuinely smiled. "I believe you, other Homura."

Homura walked up to R. Homura. "Now, don't you think you should issue an apology to the other dimension you and your cohorts attacked?"

"Of course, I'm ready," R. Homura acknowledged.

With that, Madoka and Homura dropped R. Homura off to the YYGDM-01 dimension to mend differences with that dimension's heroes. The duo shortly returned without R. Homura.

Many were still stricken with grief over Athena and PinkPatamon's deaths. As for Athena and PinkPatamon's fates, Zeed X's influence caused the Digicores to become inactive, rendering any wishes obsolete. Now, the stakes were raised higher with death a possibility for anyone.

"I still can't believe she's gone," Sedna mourned her future daughter's passing, which was only a four days ago. She saw Angemon X put an arm over to comfort her.

"If what the gods said is to be believed, if we can beat Zeed X, the Digicores can be active again," Angemon X reassured her.

"I hope you're right, sweetie," Sedna leaned her head on Angemon X's shoulder.

David sat beside Kara. "Poor Radonmon. He's not taking Tike's death well."

Nodding, Kara added, crying. "Yeah, and neither am I! And I'm his sister!"

David added. "And Meryl's been crying nonstop. She really liked Tike."

Omega X finally addressed everyone. "Guys, what Athena and PinkPatamon did was by far the most selfless act I've ever seen. We wouldn't be here now if she didn't do what she did."

Madoka nodded. "Yeah, but she's still a child! She had a lot to look forward to in life!" She teared up as she said this. "I even saw some of me in her!"

Homura added. "We're not going to let Athena and PinkPatamon's sacrifices be in vain."

"Don't forget about Christina," added Sailor Eris. "She's now captured and being controlled by that freak!"

"Don't worry, we're going to bring her back," Sailor Varuna vowed. "The same way we saved Quaoar."

Sailor Quaoar sighed, being reminded of her initial kidnapping during the Dawn of Chaos event. "It's not something I want to be reminded of."

Sailor Ixion patted Quaoar's shoulder. "None of us likes the thought of being kidnapped, but know we'll always have each other's backs and go to great lengths to rescue each other."

Sedna addressed her Kuipers. "That's right. We saved Quaoar. We'll do the same for Orcus."

"Yeah, well we lost someone dear to us, too! Tagiru and Gumdramon are gone because of your friend Kensuke!" Taiki interjected, getting everyone's attention.

Akari reasoned with Taiki. "Please, it wasn't his fault. That Zeed X guy was manipulating him! He made us all think we were the enemy!"

Nene walked up and slapped Taiki's face. "Don't go accusing anyone of what happened to Tagiru! We all have to stay on the same page."

Taiki rubbed his cheek. "Sorry, yeah I don't know what came over me."

Hearing this, Metalla X scoffed from a corner.

"Matt?" Mimi approached Metalla X. "Is something the matter?"

"It's Yamato now," he corrected her. "Matt's taking a nap."

Mimi frowned and sighed. "Fine, ok, Yamato. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie," Mimi said.

As Mimi got too close, Metalla X turned away.

"You always get moody whenever Kensuke's brought up."

"For good reason and if he ever shows up again, I'm going to confront him."

The Bearer of Sincerity sighed. "No, you won't. And don't think I'm going to let you now that I can go Ascendant like you now!"

Metalla X looked Mimi in her eyes. "No offense, but you're not anywhere near my level. You, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, and Cody have only tasted Ascendant power. Don't act like big shots until you've learned to harness those powers at their fullest." He took Mimi's hands. "Even Sora has slightly more experience than you guys because she already started some form of training before she tapped into the Ascendant's energies within her Crest."

Mimi smiled, looking into Metalla X's eyes. "Then maybe you, Keke, and Dimitri can train me. Don't think I'm not afraid to fight because you saw me when we helped you against Zamasmon!"

Metalla X grinned. "Now that's the spirit, woman. Your passionate spirit is what draws me to you."

Mimi teased. "Oh? For you or Matt?"

"Why me of course. I know how to express my feelings better than Matty boy ever could!"

"Riiight," she sardonically remarked.

"Also, Athena's death is another reason why Matt's down in the dumps and why I'm moody, too," Metalla X revealed.

"I see…" Mimi nodded, looking down as she, too, was affected by Athena and PinkPatamon's passings. "She was such a sweetie pie. And such a brave little soul, too."

"Agreed, and don't worry Mimi," Keke interjected. "Dad, Dimitri, and I will help you get to where you need to be!"

"Thanks, Keke," Mimi smiled as Palmon walked up next to her.

Elsewhere, Zordiark X conversed with Ryo (DF-616) and Jacomon about the Millenniummons they encountered.

"Wow, so on top of Zeed X, there were other Millenniummons in that dimension?" Ryo (DF-616) grew intrigued.

"Yes, in fact Madoka's friends over there fought him and a different ZeedMillenniummon that came from Taiki's world," Zordiark X pointed to the Puellas.

The Puellas overheard their conversation and approached them.

"Yeah, we took on two Millenniummons. Boy, were they tough!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"I thought for sure we wouldn't make it out of there alive," Mami added.

"Psst, the next I see them, I'm poking their eyes out and make them cry like total bitches!" Kyoko boasted.

"Wish we could've been there to help fight those Millenniummons, including the one from this universe. You and I could've beaten him together, Ken," Ryo (DF-616) said. "Well, me and Jacomon could've helped ya."

Jacomon quickly responded to this. "Whoa, time out! Who's _we_? If what I heard about Millenniummon is true, I want no part of that guy, especially not a whole bunch of them!"

Ryo (DF-616) chuckled. "C'mon, Jacomon, we're partners in this whole ordeal. And we'd get promoted in the Galactic forces if they hear of our heroic ventures."

Zordiark X nodded. "He's got a point there, Jacomon."

Jacomon sighed. "I guess…"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Team Dragon's Theme**_ **)**

Just then, and right as scheduled, some of the inhabitants of Digiverse 6 arrived from a portal provided by Vadosmon. The Digiverse 6 team consisted Hit, Xander, Botamomon, Magettamon, and four newcomers.

Of these newcomers, two were young women. One bore a striking resemblance to Davis's older sister, Jun Motomiya. Much like Jun, she had a slender figure. She wore a low cut magenta tube top that exposed most of her cleavage such as her bare shoulders, arms, and midriff. She also wore purple harem pants, long black wristbands, and a pair of pointed dark gray shoes. Her hair contrasted from Jun's from the fact it was longer, wild, and rigidly spiker than her counterpart's softer hairstyle. Also unlike Jun's softer and rounder eyes, this girl's eyes are narrower with large black pupils. She had thin eyebrows. She basically looked like delinquent version of Jun. This was Xander's friend, Tamara.

The other young woman looked like the Digidestined's French friend, Catherine. Like Catherine, she has a slender figure and is a few inches taller than her friend Tamara. She is slightly more tanned than her fair-skinned friend. Her eyes and overall demeanor could be described as demure. Her eyes are solid dark with gray irises. She wore her shaggy shoulder length black hair in a ponytail and secured by a white hairband. A large bang hung over the left side of her face, obscuring most of her left eye. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt exposing her midriff. It matched her lower outfit, which was a red skirt with a brown belt coupled with a silver buckle and a pair of black compression shorts under it. Her footwear was a pair of yellow boots. She also wore golden bracelets that covered her wrists and most of her forearms. She has on golden earrings. Her lips are covered in lipstick.

The other two Digiverse 6 warriors are two of their versions of Spirians. They are also counterparts to Tai and Matt respectively: GokuGreymon & VegetaGarurumon.

GokuGreymon looked like a more humanoid variation of WarGreymon, as if that Digimon was human-like in stature and build and AncientGreymon. He wore a mask akin to AncientGreymon and covered his real face. Tufts of spikier golden hair came out the back of the mask. He wore an upper body armor that looked like WarGreymon's. He had similar orange, muscular arms and legs like WarGreymon. He wore an orange gi secured by a blue obi over his waist, same dark blue colored wristbands & boots, and emblazoned on this right pectoral was symbol akin to the Crest of Courage with a Greymon's face on it.

Standing a few inches shorter than this colleague, VegetaGarurumon looked like AncientGarurumon, but with head of spiky blonde hair. His face had a slightly shorter snout. He has emerald green eyes. His wardrobe was a dark blue bodysuit, white gloves & white boots, and white body armor. Emblazoned on the left side of his body armor is the Crest of Friendship with a Garurumon's face over it.

"Alright, are we glad you guys are here?!" Omega X greeted the Digiverse 6 visitors.

"Taichi," Hit the Hitmon acknowledged the Bearer of Courage.

"Hello, Taichi. Good to see you again," Xander bowed. "Say, where's Master Yamato? Is he here? I have two friends I want you two to meet."

Omega X whistled as he pointed toward Metalla X conversing with Mimi and Keke.

"Hey! Master Yamato!" Xander called out to Metalla X.

Upon hearing his name being called, Metalla X instinctively turned and recognized the young boy's voice.

"You're looking well, Master Yamato!" Xander ran over to meet Metalla X.

"Xander?!" Metalla X was taken aback by the Digiverse 6 Ascendant's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't they tell you? Me and my friends from Digiverse 6 are here to help you against that Zeed X fiend!" Xander said.

"Oh, hey there, cutie!" Mimi playfully greeted Xander.

"You look like you've gotten stronger, Xander!" Keke said.

"Yes, thank you. I've been training hard since the tournament. Oh, by the way, let me introduce you to friends of mine! Hey, Tamara, Willow! Over here!"

 **(End theme)**

Tamara and Willow both felt like elephants in the room as every Ascendant and Digimon noted them. However, to the DF-616 Digidestined, they noticed striking resemblances to two people they know.

"Geez, what the hell are they all gawking at for?" Tamara scoffed, looking miffed by everyone's glances. Her voice was huskier than Jun's feminine tone.

Squeaking, Willow hid behind Tamara. "Tell them to please stop looking, Tamara."

"Whoa, you two look just like Jun and Catherine!" Omega X pointed to Tamara and Willow.

Ultima X approached Tamara. "You're right! You look like my sister Jun! What's your name?"

Tamara scoffed. "First off, it's rude to point at people. And second, I don't know who this Jun is, but I'm Tamara! And you best back off unless you wanna rumble with me?" She fiercely glared at both Omega X and Ultima X.

"Huh?! No way! I wouldn't even pick a fight with you! Much less Jun!" Ultima X backed off.

BanchoLeomon interjected. "I think it's clear these two are the parallel counterparts of Jun Motomiya and Catherine Deneuve. First off, the differences are clear. These two are full Ascendants and their hair colors are dark."

"Yeah, we're Ascendants! Just so we're clear, I'm stronger than Xander boy over there!" Tamara boasted her own strength. "And Willow is… a force to be reckoned with!"

Sam approached Willow. "Wow, you really do look like Catherine. Hello, nice to meet other universe Ascendants."

Willow meeped and hid behind Tamara.

"Hey, back off, dick! Willow is _my_ friend!" Tamara got in Sam's face. "You'll have to fight me if you want Willow and I doubt you can kick my ass, pretty boy!"

Sam backed off. "Whoa, time out! I'm already taken! I'm just saying your friend looks like my girlfriend, only she's blonde!"

"She may look like Jun, but she acts nothing like our Jun," WarAngemon commented.

"Tell me about it. This Tamara girl is no nonsense and she's got an attitude," Celesta X said.

"C'mon, let's all try and be friends here," Omega X interjected, sticking his hand out to Tamara and Willow.

Tamara slapped Omega X's hand away, prompting Sora to step in and confront her. Celesta X stepped in to pull Sora back.

"Whoa, Tamara! Stop!" Xander ran over to prevent an escalation.

"Hey, my boyfriend's just trying to be nice!" Sora snapped at Tamara.

"Easy, Sora!" Celesta X restrained her.

"You want to make something of it, bitch?" Tamara growled in Sora's face.

"Tamara, stop!" Xander got between Sora and Tamara.

"Listen here! We're not here to be buddy buddy with y'all. This is strictly to save our universes from this Zeed X jerk!" Tamara clarified her reasoning being involved.

"Hey, you said you're stronger than Xander. Did I hear that right?" Omega X asked Tamara.

Celesta X sighed in annoyance. "Oh brother. You need to ask her that?"

"Well duh, of course!" Tamara casually shrugged. "I'd be happy to fight you if you're the strongest guy here."

"Hmm," Omega X glanced over to Willow. "And you're an Ascendant like Xander and your friend, Tamara, here, too?"

Willow squeaked and hid next to Tamara.

"Yes, her name is Willow," Xander said.

"Xander, Willow, Tamara… geez, they have to be fans of Buffy if they're calling themselves that," Yolei muttered.

"Except it's supposed to be _Tara_. Not Tamara," Cody carefully noted.

Metalla X rolled his eyes. "Gee, I wonder if the author writing this named them after Buffy characters. Probably." He couldn't deny the fact anymore they were just characters written by a veteran fandom writer. "Yes, and who says Zeed X has to be the only self aware person in this story?" He shrugged. "Fine, let's get back to the story."

"Nice to meet you two," Omega X welcomed Tamara and Willow. "Can't wait to see you two in action."

"It's great to see other universe Ascendants," Max greeted Xander, Tamara, and Willow. "I'm sure you three will provide us all the help we'll need, but I'm definitely most interested in you two." He shifted over to GokuGreymon and VegetaGarurumon. "Now you two have to be Digiverse 6's parallel versions of Tai and Matt!"

Omega X and Metalla X confronted GokuGreymon and VegetaGarurumon.

"Whoa, you're totally a human Greymon!" Omega X was awed by GokuGreymon. "And the Ki I'm sensing from you is no joke."

GokuGreymon responded genuinely. "And I sense you have an incredible power, Ascendant. You're probably stronger than Tamara."

"Wrong! Clearly, I'm stronger than that jerk, GokuGreymon!" Tamara interjected.

GokuGreymon sighed. "She always get offended the second I say someone's stronger than her."

Metalla X sensed VegetaGarurumon's Ki level. "I can tell you'll be a valuable asset."

VegetaGarurumon smirked. "Between you and me, I'm superior to my colleague here."

GokuGreymon rolled his eyes. "Riiiight. We'll see once we're in action."

"So, these are all the warriors you brought, Hit?" Max asked the assassin.

"Yes. Furizlor naturally didn't join us, because he's been on the run from the galactic police," Hit revealed Furizlor's fate after his insidious plots were broadcasted to Digiverse 6, which tarnished Furizlor's image and destroyed any good will he brought to his universe.

"So, what happened to Furizlor turned out to be true," Max shook his head. "What a shame, but can't say I feel sorry for him. He brought that on himself."

"So, I brought GokuGreymon and VegetaGarurumon in his place," Hit said.

"It's cool, Hit," Omega X stated. "I trust you brought us the best fighters you could."

"Indeed, and I'll use the best of my abilities to help you all stop Zeed X," the assassin vowed.

Shu, Gai, Inori, and Mana witnessed these interesting interactions. They didn't know where and who to talk with.

"Wow, there's so many people I want to meet," Shu said, looking at each Digiverse 6 warrior. "Yet so little time."

Gai smiled. "We still have some time, Shu. They haven't told us yet about Zeed X's next move."

Inori grabbed Shu's hand. "C'mon, let's go meet some of these other universe warriors."

"Sure, Inori."

Mana grabbed Gai's hand. "Cmon, Triton! I wanna meet these cool-looking peeps!" She pointed to Botamamon and Magettamon first. "Remember we saw them at that tournament? Hey, Winnie the Pooh and Iron Giant! Over here!"

"Mana! Let's take this one person at a time!" Gai tried to restrain his hasty girlfriend.

Kirito (Corner) grabbed Asuna (Corner)'s hand. "Wanna go meet those other universe people?"

Asuna (Corner) replied eagerly. "Sure!"

"C'mon, Karin," Angemon X helped Sedna up. "Let's go meet those Digiverse 6 fighters."

"Ok," Sedna genuinely replied.

Varuna eyed Hit. "That guy actually pushed Kensuke to his limits and forced a draw to happen."

Eris nodded. "He's got that Time Skip thing if I recall."

Ixion sighed. "Question is, will that even work against Zeed X? The nature of Zeed X's power seems to suggest otherwise."

Quaoar turned toward Tamara and Willow. "And it's good we have other Ascendants helping our side."

Jax, Sonja, BW, Pikkan, and Sheila watched the interactions with the Digiverse 6 fighters.

"So, does anyone wanna meet our Digiverse 6 neighbors?" Sheila asked her colleagues.

"Why don't you go?" Pikkan shrugged.

"I'd like to give that bossy bitch a piece of my mind. No one talks smack to my Davis," Sonja shot a piercing glare toward Tamara.

Jax sat down. "I think I'll wait."

"Fine, I'll go," Sheila sighed. "Y'all suck."

"Max," BW walked over to his brother. "When are we going to discuss Zeed X's next move?"

"In a minute, let's give everyone a little more time to get to know our Digiverse 6 allies," Max replied. "Then, we can get down to business."

Simms whispered to Max. "Probably best to get the business in order, sir."

"Listen everyone. I know Ken needs more time to himself, but we still have important matters to discuss," Max addressed his colleagues and guests. "And yes that pertains to Zeed X's next move." With that, he discussed the villain's supposed next phases and how they were going to respond to his Zero Dawn.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Zenomnimon's Palace**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Omni-King's Theme**_ **)**

In Zenomnimon's Palace, Sailor Cosmos, the Gods of Destruction and Angels arrived for the summit.

The participants seen are: Sailor Cosmos & The Ora Guardians, SliferGigaSeadramon, RaPhoenixmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, Zenomnimon & his two attendants, FutureZenomnimon, GrandWhismon, Blazer, Beerusmon & Whismon (Digiverse 7), Champamon & Vadosmon (Digiverse 6), Rumsshimon & Cusmon (Digiverse 10), Belmodmon & Marcaritamon (Digiverse 11), Giinmon & Martinumon (Digiverse 12), Iwanmon & Awamomon (Digiverse 1), Hellesmon & Sourmon (Digiverse 2), Mulemon & Camparrimon (Digiverse 3), Quitelamon & Cognacmon (Digiverse 4), Arakmon & Cukatailmon (Digiverse 5), Liqueurmon & Kornmon (Digiverse 8), and Sidramon & Mojitomon (Digiverse 9).

"This divine meeting shall now commence," GrandWhismon announced as Cosmos, the Ora Guardians, Blazer, the Gods of Destruction, and Angels seated themselves.

Zenomnimon and Future Zenomnimon sat down with his two attendants standing beside them. Once the Future Zenomnimon was installed as a co-Omni King with his present self, the entire divinity were taken aback. The notion of two Zenomnimons present brought an unsettling vibe to the deities. To most, this came as a big surprise and others hoped this would help turn the tide against Zeed X.

SliferGigaSeadramon, RaPhoenixmon, and ObeliskMegaGargomon chose to remain floating as they were too big to fit in any of the portable chairs.

 **(End theme)**

"So, we're all here," Cosmos acknowledged.

"Not Slade Matrix," Blazer spoke up. "I'm here in his place. As you know, he's been with Kensuke."

"Understood," GrandWhismon stated. "Now as you're all well aware, the anomalous being responsible for the escalating aberrations that've spread through the Nexus during this past year has revealed himself to us. And to our horror, it's the one once thought to have been destroyed. As such, we know the nature of this being allows him to reincarnate after each defeat. The being once Millenniummon has evolved into a being beyond his original version. As such, after each death he has regenerated into entities far more dangerous and craftier than his previous incarnations. Now he goes by Zeed X these days."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Desperate Plan**_ **)**

Every deity grew despondent hearing this.

"And for the first time, he was able to get the drop on Lord Zenomnimon and capture him," Cosmos stated. "If he's able to infiltrate and get by GrandWhismon, then all of us here are vulnerable to Zeed X."

SliferGigaSeadramon inserted. " _ **Dudes, Zeed X's power is so far he's prevented me from being summoned, and ya know granting those dudes and dudettes in DF-616 their wishes. He's blocking me out. Then again, maybe this is a good thing cause I need some sleep.**_ "

RaPhoenixmon groaned. " _ **SliferGigaSeadramon, with all due… this is a serious matter that endangers the entire Nexus! You won't have a domain to rest in if Zeed X's Zero Dawn launches successfully!**_ "

" _ **SliferGigaSeadramon was never one to take situations seriously.**_ " ObeliskMegaGargomon grunted hard, irked by the Digicore granting deity's chill demeanor.

" _ **Of course, I take things seriously, but y'know if it's our time to go… well, what can we do?**_ "

"A lot, SliferGigaSeadramon," GrandWhismon stated. "Once Zero Dawn Plan is unleashed, nothing in the Nexus will survive. All of us attending this meeting won't be able to survive."

"Not the two Lord Zenomnimons?" Vadosmon asked worryingly.

"Possibly not," GrandWhismon replied.

Beerusmon interjected. "And I understand the rest of you Gods of Destruction tried to take on Zeed X?"

Rumsshimon added. "Well, I wasn't there when Zeed X sealed Lord Zenomnimon. Cusmon, Gowasmon, and myself accompanied you and Whismon to witness Zamasmon's demise."

"Brother, let me tell you. Even if you and Lord Rumsshimon had been present, the outcome wouldn't have mattered. He made fools of us," Champamon tried to swallow his own pride.

"You don't say?"

GrandWhismon revealed. "Even if all you Gods of Destruction had convened and worked together, you still wouldn't have fared well."

"Well, guess we weren't going to do much good anyway, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon chuckled.

The purple cat grumbled. "Yeah, well… we'll see when I Hakai this no good jerk."

One of the Ora Guardians, a brown-haired, white dress-garbed female goddess named Sren, spoke in a calm, serene manner. "Lady Cosmos, we've been monitoring Zeed X. It appears he's able to conjure clones of himself. He experimented with this ability by sending a lesser powerful version clones to different universes. In fact, in one universe, the heroes there united and with great effort defeated a Zeed X aspect."

The second Ora Guardian, another female with long green hair identified as Cysta, added. "Proving that experiment was successful. Zeed X has deemed it now more than ever to launch his machinations into overdrive. The quick escalation of aberrations throughout the Nexus supports this."

The third Ora Guardian, a white-haired man identified as Gythos, pointed out. "And as the heroes from various dimensions have worked together to neutralize his agents, Zeed X saw it fit to push forward with the Zero Dawn Plan before we gained further insight of his activities."

The fourth Ora Guardian, a third female with dark blue identified as Tomos, spoke. "The more the heroes of YYGDM-01 have become aware of the Nexus, the quicker Zeed X responded to their interventions. That is why he put amassed an organization to distract them, allotting Zeed X time to invade and defeat each universe's heroes to assess their strengths before challenging to meet the Triad alliance in the MillenniRealm."

"Yes, and so he's gained enough knowledge of who to eliminate using Zero Dawn," Cosmos said. "Though sadly, it appears every dimension in the Nexus is in grave danger. He won't spare any dimension in order to fulfill his desire to purge fiction from this multiverse. He also intends to purge every fiction writer, ensuring the immediate death of the Nexus. Without fiction writers, be it original or fandom, the Nexus will die. Fiction writers are the lifeblood that keeps the fictional omniverse alive."

Beerusmon scoffed loudly, standing up. "And you think I'm going to stand idly while that psychopath wipes me out?! And without so much as a brawl with me?!"

Whismon pulled Beerusmon down. "Easy, Lord Beerusmon. Did you not hear my father? Our combined powers would be ineffective against Zeed X."

"Brother's right though. Why should we let some crazy manchild like Zeed X strike fear in our hearts?!" Champamon protested. "He got the drop on me and the other Destruction gods, but he still escaped. Ain't no way I'm letting him wipe out my cosmic dominion!"

Rumsshimon added with less hostility. "I'm inclined to agree. After all, we'll be adding the mortals and their cohorts against this omniversal threat."

Cusmon nodded. "Yes, as you say, Lord Rumsshimon and we have warriors willing to fight for us."

Belmondmon chuckled, tapping his fingers together in a Gendo-like manner. "Yes, won't he be surprised what happens when all of us, gods and mortals, work together. Surely he can't last, especially once I get in contact with the Digital Pride Troopers."

Marcaritamon offered. "I'll get in contact with Toppomon as soon as this summit is adjourned. Their strongest hand, Jirenmon, will surely wish to right this wrong."

Hellesmon jumped out from her seat and raised both arms, shouting. "He won't be able to withstand the power of our love!"

Mulemon buzzed in a robotic manner. " _Bzzt bzzt bzzt._ "

Camparimon translated for the robot. "Lord Mulemon says he's in agreement."

Quitelamon snickered. "I think you're all flipping way over your heads. Zeed X will know far advance we'll be coming for him. He's not worried."

Beerusmon scowled at the rat. "Yeah?! Well, I hope so! So we can wipe that damn smug look off his face! We'll Hakai that bastard right out of existence!"

Whismon addressed GrandWhismon. "We're going to need to be extra cautious how we approach this delicate situation. Everything is riding on this battle. If we're not careful, everything we know will cease."

GrandWhismon nodded. "Indeed, that is why it's decided a few of you will join the heroes in the three dimensions that Zeed X has seemingly chosen for his final battlegrounds. In fact, we have guests coming to us from one of these universes as we speak."

Zenomnimon raised a hand. "I can't wait to meet this person!"

Future Zenomnimon also lifted a hand. "Yeah, me, too!"

 **(End theme)**

Cosmos stood up, bowing. "Please, if you will excuse me. I must depart for the Cauldron to make my preparations. As you know, I'll be aiding the Triad group heading for the Dissidia dimension."

"Very well. A safe journey to you, Lady Cosmos," GrandWhismon granted permission.

"Bye-bye! Let's play next time!" Zenomnimon waved to the departing Cosmos.

"Playtime!" Future Zenomnimon added.

"Of course," Cosmos bowed as she faded from the room.

Beerusmon grumbled in his seat. "If any one of us is gonna take Zeed X down, it's gotta be me, Whismon."

"Now, now, even we have our limits, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon said.

"As Lady Cosmos just revealed, she will accompany the Triad of heroes from YYGDM-01 and others into dimension Dissidia-08. The other two dimensions Zeed X have selected are: DF-616 Prime and KLK-13," GrandWhismon revealed to the deities. "And right now, we have two guests coming in from DF-616 Prime. One of those guests happens to be the head deity of DF-616 Prime." He and the deities turned toward the a giant pair of doors being opened.

The Zenomnimons looked in awe. "Oooo!"

GrandWhismon smiled. "Welcome, Lady Moinanea. We've been expecting you and your colleague."

 **(Cue Tenchi Muyo OST -** _ **Saint Sasami**_ **)**

A surprising figure appeared to the council. It is a woman with a matured face, garbed in a white gown with green shoulder padding on both of her shoulders. Her chest is lined up with an array of beautiful golden gems with pieces of cloth hanging from each gem. Her face is gorgeous and nearly as pale as the clouds. Her eyes were light blue shaded with black irises and her turquoise hair flowed back down to her feet. She is Goddess Moinanea, the Digital Kami of DF-616 Prime.

Standing beside Moinanea is the legendary digital fused hero of DF-616 Prime: The One, Omega X (DF-616 Prime). His appearance differed from his DF-616 self. His spiky blonde hair and green eyes are retained, but he wore body armor and a helmet shaped like WarGreymon's.

Beerusmon's mouth drop upon seeing Omega X (DF-616 Prime). " _ **BWUH?! T-T-T-TAICHI?!**_ "

Whismon laughed aloud. "Ohohoho, that is Taichi, but not _our_ Taichi, Lord Beerusmon."

Champamon scoffed. "Could've told ya that sooner, brother."

Beerusmon controlled the urge to confront Omega X (DF-616 Prime). "He looks so much like him, but his power feels so different. This one has no God Ki."

Whismon sighed. "Control yourself, Lord Beerusmon. We don't want a fight to break out here right where two Lord Zenomnimons are present."

The purple cat remembered this and restrained. "Err, right."

Future Zenomnimon waved to her. "Hi! Please have a seat!" He happily invited her.

Lord Zenomnimon noticed Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and stared. "Oh, you're not the Taichi I know." He smiled. "But you're definitely another him!"

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) blinked at Zenomnimon. "...huh? So, you know that other me?"

Lord Zenomnimon nodded. "Yep! He's a funny guy and brought me a new friend."

Future Zenomnimon smiled. "And I'm his new friend!"

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) chuckled modestly. "Oh, I see."

Lord Zenomnimon turned to Lady Moinanea. "Um, can you have a seat please?"

Lady Moinanea quickly bowed. "But of course, Lord Zenomnimon. How interesting there's two of you, but I sense the other's temporal energy. He's from an alternate future, yes?" She walked with Omega X (DF-616 Prime), who accompanied her like a bodyguard. She sat down in Cosmos's vacant seat. "Yes, as I understand it, the anomalous being known as Zeed X has surfaced. Well, more like Zeed has reincarnated into this new phase. No one in this room has the experience encountering this entity better than myself and The One beside me."

"So, how do you propose we approach this situation, Lady Moinanea? Based on your expertise?" GrandWhismon inquired to DF-616 Prime's deity.

Lady Moinanea answered as her soft features hardened with a glare. "Fight united and hope to survive. And do not let him prey on your insecurities. And trust me as I tell you all this, he knows we're having this meeting and he'll be more than ready to counteract anything we throw at him. It's paramount we must approach this with great caution."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Planet Replicant/Digiverse 6/Dimension: DF-616**_

On a world within Digiverse 6, a former space 'hero' was on the run from the authorities. As his true character was exposed from the Digiverse 6 vs. 7 tournament, Furizlor's reputation fell into shambles. Allies and sponsors turned him away. The galaxy police were in hot pursuit of the shamed public figure.

It was pouring with rain. The alien environment looked like something straight out of _Blade Runner_. Concealing himself under a cloak, Furizlor hid from several police vehicles as they hovered over the city.

Furizlor quickly bolted into an alleyway. _I cannot believe I lost everything! All because those fools from Digiverse 7 forced my hand…!_ Just then, he heard the sound of footsteps and water splashing. He glanced over to see a figure with a similar build to his own. "Who's there?!"

Furizlor stood poised to defend himself.

"Ohohoho," the chuckle of a certain space emperor from Digiverse 7 approached. "My, my, aren't we mirror reflections of each other?"

"Eh?" Furizlor was taken aback when Burizalor emerged from the shadows. "You…"

"Look just like me. Hn, now why am I disappointed to learn my counterpart is cowering behind a cloak as if he lost everything?"

"But, I have! Because of those scoundrels, my reputation has been ruined!"

"Heh, you poor fool." Burizalor raised a finger and fired a beam, which shot past Furizlor and burned a hole through his cloak. "I don't have time to listen to your 'woe is me' drivel. I came here to recruit you on behalf of an entity looking to shake the entire multiverse up. Perhaps you'd be interested?"

Furizlor mulled over this deal. He overheard the sirens and covered himself.

"Or, you can get caught and thrown in whatever galactic prison they intend to keep you in. Either way, it doesn't bother me. I'm just the messenger," Burizalor turned away and headed for a portal created by Zeed X.

'WAIT!" Furizlor called out as he tore off the cloak he had on. "I'll go! Anything's better than being on the run like a fugitive! If you don't mind me asking, who is this entity you speak of?"

"Why don't you be the judge yourself? I intend to take you to him." Burizalor pointed to the portal. "Also consider this an opportunity to get revenge on the same teammates that turned their backs on you. And revenge on Taichi and his friends. Because they're my enemies, too."

"Then, I shall go."

"Very well. Follow me… I didn't get your name?"

"I am Furizlor."

The tyrant of Digiverse 7 darkly smirked. "And you may call me Lord Burizalor."

"Then, I am ready to join you!" Furizlor called out.

"Then, let us depart, Furizlor."

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus Dimension**_

 **(Cue Who Framed Roger Rabbit -** _ **Judge Doom**_ **)**

The antagonists seen are Neo Paradais (Zeed X, Zeed, Sailor Chaos, Millenniummon (YYGDM-01), Yuu, Kriemhild Gretchen, Moon=Millenniummon (DF-616), ZeedMillenniummon (DXW-06), Time Deaths), Burizalor, Virus, GalacticNova X, Valmarmon, Gamera, Arago, and Furizlor.

Besides the villains, a massive army was created and amassed by Zeed X. They consisted of ships that looked like Ashtanga and Mugen from _Gurren Lagann_ with combined features of the Reapers from _Mass Effect_. There were also Necromorphs (Dead Space), the Locust Horde (Gears of War), Cyberdemons (Doom (2016)), Magician Type 0 clones (The House of the Dead), Demogorgons (Stranger Things), MillenniLampmons, MillenniZanbamons, MillenniMachinedramons, MillenniKimeramons, XeedImperialdramons (Both its Dragon (Having elements of Armageddemon) and Fighter Modes (Having the color schemes and faces of Diaboromon)), DarknessShoutmon X7s, BerserkArresterdramons (With elements of Berserk Dragon from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ ), MukuroGaruru Xs, MazokuGrey Xs, Quartzmon Xs, Styxes (Chaos nymphs summoned by Sailor Chaos), Kerberoses (Paradais monsters), Black Omega X clones, Black Angemon X clones, Black Dramon X clones, Black Metalla X clones, Black Celesta X clones (With elements of Dark Celesta X (DF-616 Prime) corrupted by Zeed), Black WarAngemon clones (With elements of Dark WarAngemon (DF-616 Prime) corrupted by Zeed), Black Ultima X clones (With elements of Dark Ultima X (DF-616 Prime) corrupted by Zeed), Black Max clones, BlackBanchoLeomon clones, BlackBakemon clones, BlackBoltboutamon clones, BlackNeoDevimon clones, BlackBabimon clones, BlackSaibamon clones, BlackGinyumon clones, Black Chaser clones, BlackBrutemon clones, Black Devilin clones, BlackGurdmon clones, Black Burizalor clones (complete with all of his four forms), Black Jax clones, Black Sonja clones, Black BW clones, Black Virus clones (complete with his Imperfect, Semi Perfect, and Perfect forms), Black Virus Jr. clones, Black Warlord clones, Black Cyrus clones, Black GalacticNova X clones, BlackParadixalmon clones, BlackGranDracmon clones, BlackNeoGranDracmon clones, Black Dee clones (complete with Fat, Evil, Super, Super II, Mystic, and Teen forms), BlackBeerusmon clones, Black Adnarim clones, Zamasmon clones, and Black Gaiamon X clones.

Zeed X materialized three screens shown in mid-air displaying three dimensional coordinates: DF-616 Prime (Digimon Fusion), KLK-13 (Kill la Kill), and Dissidia-08 (Dissidia Final Fantasy).

"You have all been gathered for this." Zeed X announced. He changed his face into Master Xehanort's for this villainous meeting, all from the goatee, being bald, and right down to his voice, "All of this was decided. My twelve Synisters would welcome me here on this day. It is the future that lies beyond my sight." His face turned back to normal.

Zeed responded to his current, more powerful incarnation. "It's a pleasure to be fighting with my current cycle incarnation. And your power of omniscience is far beyond my own."

Yuu chortled coolly. "What an honor to be revived by the one responsible for all the chaos that's affected the Nexus."

Gamera added, glancing over to Burizalor. "Though I wonder why you decided to revive others who've apparently already died before."

Burizalor chortled, snarking at Gamera. "Heheh, look who's talking. From what I've been told, you're just the offspring of your more powerful father. I do wonder why he isn't here? Was he too afraid to show?"

Gamera smirked. "My father is part of me right here." He tapped his forehead. "I've inherited his memories prior to his demise. And as for his whereabouts? Who knows, but there has to be a reason he wasn't revived with us."

Furizlor approached Burizalor. "I should be thankful you decided to save me further humiliation and brought me to this summit. So, it's true Zeed X can grant me a power akin to yours?"

Burizalor replied with a smug grin. "You'll have to ask him. And as for a golden form? Hmph, you'd best not copy me. Get your own color coded form."

Furizlor nodded, jotting notes down. "Ok, duly noted. Do not copy my alternate counterpart."

Valmarmon grunted as he pointed to Zeed X. "I'm flattered you've decided to revive me, but understand that the heroes that destroyed me are mine to defeat. And once I've finished them, don't be surprised if I choose to come after you."

Zeed X shrugged. "You're more than welcome to, Valmarmon. However, I think you should direct your anger toward the whore and her pet." He pointed down to Sailor Chaos and Millenniummon (YYGDM-01).

The original Paradais duo noticed the spotlight cast on them. The other Synisters and villains shifted their attention toward them.

Valmarmon grumbled, cracking his giant knuckles. "Yes. That's right. It was you two. How could I have forgotten? What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Sailor Chaos growled in resistance toward her accuser. "Hey, don't take it personally! My lover and I only did was necessary to initiate the final phase of our End of Days strategy!"

Millenniummon (YYGDM-01) growled, finding himself unable to speak normally.

Valmarmon chortled. "Such a shame. He truly has become your pet, chaos witch. Are you going to teach him new tricks and make him fetch?"

Sailor Chaos scowled, defending what was left of Millenniummon (YYGDM-01)'s dignity. "I'm working on restoring his speech! And you best back off, Valmarmon!" She turned toward the others. "The same goes for all of you!"

The tension in the summit was silenced by the sound of clapping. Chaos turned as Zeed X mockingly clapped for her holding a firm stance against the Demon God Digimon.

"Well said, _Sharon Rivers_ ," Zeed X chortled, still clapping loudly, which unnerved Chaos. "Oh, right. I shouldn't call you by that identity anymore. After all, the woman known as Sharon Rivers in dimension YYGDM-01 ceases to exist. All that's left is Chaos's incarnate version of Sailor Charon."

"Don't you dare get coy with me. I don't care if you truly are me and my lover's superior," Chaos retorted, standing up to Zeed X, despite knowing she was completely outmatched in terms of power and Xanatos Gambit scheming. She knew full well Zeed X planned ahead of her.

"Understand I brought you back so you can take your revenge on YYGDM-01's heroes, including killing your sister and the future Neo-Queen Serenity," the anomalous one reminded the Chaos witch. "That is your only purpose in the grand scheme of things. Just do me a big favor…"

"What?"

Zeed X turned his back towards Sailor Chaos and warned her while not showing his face. "Don't make the battles too clusterfucked and long like your _oh so classic_ Dawn of Chaos travesty. It once made the author suffer mental pains and drained a lot of his energy back then. Because if you do that again, you'll suffer the wrath of..." Zeed X then swiftly turned towards Sailor Chaos by giving an epic jump scare with his face morphing into Toon!Judge Doom from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_. His scary cartoonish eyes popped out and he shouted in a squeaky devilish voice. " _ **THIS!**_ "

" _ **GAH!**_ " Chaos wailed as she fell back, taken by surprise with Zeed X's jump scare.

Jishikitori X prepared to jump in on Chaos's behalf, but the other Time Deaths stopped her.

"Hehehe! Ah, Christopher Lloyd never ceases to amaze me in that role," Zeed X chuckled as his face morphed back to normal. "So, are we clear, chaos witch?"

"Bastard…" Chaos scowled, propping herself up. "Fine. Whatever." She gave an intense glare at Zeed X. "So, where is that Kuiper you captured? I know you have Sailor Orcus sealed up here."

"She's being preserved until the final battles go down. Orcus shall serve as a vessel core for Sailor Chaos Hydra Mode," Zeed X turned toward Jishikitori X. "Oh yes, I think you're quite familiar with this entity. It was your final form I take it?"

Jishikitori X growled behind her mask. "Yes, what of it? So Orcus now doubles as its vessel core?"

"Yes, and all in the next step to destroy the dimension we're going to invade, but most of all we'll use it to demolish Kensuke's reputation. Oh, how easily I broke that woman after I snatched her from Kenny's grasp," Zeed X chortled.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/MillenniRealm/Private Quarters**_

 _Before R. Homura and the heroes entered this realm, Zeed X briefly brought Sailor Orcus here. He placed Orcus down and watched her fearfully back off._

" _Wh-Where am I?!" Orcus screamed. "Take me back now!"_

 _Zeed X casually walked up to her. "Relax, Christina Denton." This surprised her. "Don't be surprised. I know all about you and the fact you're just an original character a fanfic writer created."_

" _What…?" Orcus could hardly process this. Her mind was all over the place. As she readily formed a dark hole to suck him in, Zeed X phased through her attack. "Stay back!"_

 _As Zeed X snapped his fingers, Orcus was forcefully pushed against a crystallized barrier. Her body became neutralized as a result of Zeed X's power. Try as she might, Orcus failed to break loose from Zeed X's hold on her._

 _Zeed X motioned his head, forcing Orcus' face to turn forward looking at him. He walked up to Orcus and leaned over. His lifeless eyes stared deep into Orcus' apprehensive eyes._

" _Relax, Orcus. I'll make it better…" Zeed X reassured calmly as his face morphed into Kensuke (XLR-8)'s, shocking and scaring Orcus. He spoke in Kensuke (XLR-8)'s voice but his voice sounding soothing. "I promise I'll protect you, Christina."_

 _All Orcus could think about were the Kuipers and Kensuke coming to save her. Her memories of them seemed to be blacked out as she fell unconscious. Zeed X then placed Orcus inside the core of a giant planet-sized humanoid woman with eight arms, four on each side. A giant spear rested in its giant hands. Four snakes wrapped around giant legs which were visible due to the skirt of its outfit only covering its back and sides. It had black hair and closed eyes. As the core sealed shut with Orcus inside, a dark glow enveloped the_ _ **Sailor Chaos Hydra Mode**_ _entity. Its form started to change as it gained some features that resembled the Colony Devil Gundam, changing Sailor Chaos Hydra Mode into_ _ **Colony Chaos Hydra Mode**_ _._

" _Yes, Christina Denton, your insecurities shall fuel this engine of destruction. And Kensuke, let's see if you can save her now. In the end, I will ensure both of you are broken beyond repair. Oh, and don't think this is over, Kensuke, because I've added one important element. I've revived an 'old friend' who's dying to greet you again. And he will be that_ _ **final recipe**_ _to finally break you once and for all!"_

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus Dimension**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Kaioshins' Scheme**_ **)**

"Of course, you pushed me too far when you attacked me and forced me to retreat. Fear makes one stronger? You have no idea, Kensuke Rainer. I've acquired two new acquisitions to turn the tide against you all." Zeed X muttered, growling under his breath.

"By the way, what about that Prime Taichi from dimension DVT?" Zeed inquired to Zeed X. "I do believe Burizalor came close to erasing that dimension, which would've caused a chain reaction and wiped out every universe with a Taichi in it."

Upon hearing this, Zeed X recognized this event. "Yes, Burizalor did in fact nearly wipe every Taichi from the Nexus. Hmm, perhaps I should finish the job for him? Or maybe let him do what he pleases?" He considered options.

Hearing Zeed X's discussion with Zeed, Burizalor grunted and fumed over the fact he was just another fictional character and an expy based off Freeza.

"Damn that Taichi. He and his friends are going to rue the day they sent me to hell!" Burizalor ranted over his last defeat. "I was so close to erasing every Taichi in the multiverse, and I would've succeeded, too! And to find out I'm just a fictional character? I, Lord Burizalor, won't stand for it!"

Virus cackled. "Hahah, the truth hurts doesn't it, Burizalor? Why not just come to terms and accept you're a fictional character? There's no shame. So as long as the author writes us, our fates are predetermined. And since we're back, we'll have another chance to redeem our defeats."

The digital tyrant scoffed, glaring down Virus angrily. "You had better hope you're right, for your sake, Virus. No one shall have the honor of ending Taichi's entire existence in the multiverse but me."

GalacticNova X grunted. "Taichi is mine, tyrant."

Burizalor proposed. "First one that kills him shall hold bragging rights forever." Both agreed to this proposition.

Virus rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

Zeed X quietly eavesdropped on the DF-616 villains, specifically Burizalor.

"By the way, didn't you have that brief visit with the Mad Titan in dimension DF-616?" Zeed asked Zeed X.

"We did. I made mention to the fact beyond those Avengers the Ascendants will be a threat to his long term plans if they find out. So, I left him a parting gift for him to use as a countermeasure against them. Whether he uses it is up to him, but knowing him I suspect he'll bide his time."

"Well, there's a chance that won't happen should we succeed."

Zeed X chuckled. "Of course, then there's no reason for him to act when the entire Nexus collapses."

Zeed nodded. "Yes."

Zeed X pivoted and glanced over his assembled forces. "So, now that we're all on the same page, let's make this omniversal war something to remember. I have determined which of you will take a specific dimension. Until further notice, this meeting is adjourned." He turned away with Zeed.

Zeed muttered to him. "No surprise not everyone's on the same page with you."

Zeed X shrugged, remaining unfazed by his detractors and conspirators. "As expected. It comes as no surprise. The Chaos witch is still sore once her Dawn of Chaos plans fell on top of her. Burizalor still wishes to end Taichi's entire existence by finishing where he left off and complete his revenge. Well, not if I have anything to say about it. Regardless, we still have a fated battle with the Nexus' heroes. There won't be any further delays."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba (**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **)/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Cold –** _ **Suffocate**_ **)**

The pivotal group going to _DF-616 Prime_ are Omega X, Metalla X, Houou X, Kabuto X, Rose(mon) X, Vulcamon X, Max & Gojiramon, Angemon X, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Ultima X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Zodiark X, Zephyr X, Shunoros X, Decade X (Ryo & Jacomon/DF-616), Keke & Mosuramon, David & Angirasumon, Kara & Caesarmon, Sam & Baranmon, BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Jax, Sonja, Sheila, Dorothy & Avengemon, Mummymon, Meryl & Mastemon, D-Reaper, Dramon X, Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna, Dai-Valkyrie Eris, Dai-Valkyrie Ixion, Dai-Valkyrie Makemake, Dai-Valkyrie Haumea, Titaniamon, CyberBeelzemon, Masaru & ShineGreymon, Thomas & MirageGaogamon, Yoshi & Rosemon, Ikuto & Ravemon, Beerusmon, Whismon, and Digiverse 6 (Champamon, Vadosmon, Hit, Xander, Botamomon, Magettamon, Willow, Tamara, GokuGreymon & VegetaGarurumon).

After some space to himself, Kensuke regrouped with his friends and met with Sedna. After much reassurance from his sister, Kensuke transformed into Ascendant form.

"Glad you can join us, Kensuke," Max acknowledged Dramon X with them.

"Slade and I had a chat. Then, thanks to you and Tai, my head is all clear."

"Good to hear, Ken," Omega X added.

"Hell, I'm not missing a chance to get back at Zeed X for the crap he's put me through and trying to create dissension between us!" Despite saying that, the few who were still upset (the other D3s (sans Keke), WarAngemon, and Metalla X) made no eye contact with him.

Also gone from their group was team Xros Heart, who transferred over with the YYGDM-01 group. In exchange, the DF-616 group got the last two remaining Kuiper Belt Senshi: Sailor Haumea and Sailor Makemake. Additionally, Digiverse 6's group was a huge plus.

Omega X scanned the faces in the crowd. "Ok, I think this is all of us."

Sedna added. "Yeah, it's all of us, Tai."

Metalla X punched a fist into his palm. "I look forward to punching that bastard's face in!"

Keke chimed in. "Be sure to save some for me, too, dad."

Angemon X added, nodding. "We're all in agreement here."

Masaru clenched his fist. "Yeah, and he ain't freaking me out with those Pennywise and Deadpool faces again!"

Houou X turned to Mummymon. "And what brings you here with us, _champ_?"

"When I heard y'all are gonna fight some multiverse bad guy, I, the Digiworld champion, wasn't gonna miss out saving all of reality with y'all!" Mummymon boasted hard, causing nearly everyone to sigh and facepalm.

Meryl resolved. "I'm fighting for Athena and PinkPatamon's sakes, dad!"

Mummymon was taken in by his daughter's determination. "Of course, honeybun. We can't forget about sweet and lovable Athena."

D-Reaper raised his clenched fists. "Don't worry, Meryl. We're gonna beat that bad guy up!"

Dorothy chuckled over this. "Yes, of course we will. This one's for Athena and PinkPatamon. And I won't let you down, Tai!"

"Lords Whismon and Beerusmon, we're ready whenever you are," Omega X said.

Whismon chortled. "I thought we were waiting for you?"

Beerusmon scoffed. "Look, can we just get going already?"

Champamon grunted. "The sooner we get the heck out of here, the better!"

Vadosmon chuckled over Champamon's zest. "You're really fired up. This battle will surely help you lose some of that weight you've been working off."

Whismon turned and faced everyone. "Listen up. The dimension we're going will be where Zeed X currently is positioned. He won't be the only one there. With him is his old incarnation, Zeed, as well as Burizalor, Virus, GalacticNova X, the Time Deaths, and a massive Synister army."

Sedna muttered. "And I hope we'll find Orcus there."

The Kuipers heard this and resolved to fight for their missing cohort's sake.

Omega X frowned. "We've come this far. There's no turning back for us."

Max added. "Whatever lies ahead for us, we're going through whatever hell Zeed X wants to put through us."

"Well then, Ms. Osaka if you'd be so kind," Whismon called Sedna forward.

"Yes?" The Kuiper leader asked the angel.

"Could you open the portal for us to dimension DF-616 Prime?"

"Sure, but couldn't you send us there?"

Whismon smirked. "I would, but I'd rather you do so. I'd like to see Cosmos's chosen dimension crosser at work with my own eyes."

"All right then," Sedna said. "Everyone, get ready and behind me."

"Dimension DF-616 Prime?" Omega X turned to ask Whismon. "Is this one of those parallel dimensions of our timeline?"

The angel Digimon coyly smiled. "Oho, you and your friends are in for a _mind-shattering_ surprise."

As Sedna opened a portal for them, the group passed through and prepared for the final battle, which will commence in dimension DF-616 Prime.

xxxxx

 **(Cold –** _ **Suffocate**_ **continues)**

xxxxx

 _ **The Dark Realm/Dark Ocean/Dimension: DF-616 Prime**_

As the Dark Ocean lord's eyes shot open, the primordial being gazed upon the three groups from DF-616 and YYGDM-01 venturing into dimensions DF-616 Prime, Dissidia-08, and KLK-13.

However, that wasn't what concerned him. He sensed the Dark God's presence resurface in his native dimension.

"So, the revived Dark God has returned to this universe and has decided his former home universe will be the location of the fated final war," Dragomon (DF-616 Prime) muttered. He waved a tentacle over his viewing orb, which switched to an isolated dark realm where two fragments of Apocalymon (DF-616 Prime) started converging. "Yes, and Apocalymon's two pieces have started to shift and combine. Soon, Ordinemon shall surface. This is the telltale sign that the final battle will commence soon. This battle will decide the fate of the entire Nexus. Warriors of DF-616 Prime, prepare to meet your Ascendant successors."

xxxxx

Next Chapter: _**Omega X vs. Omega X! Enter DF-616 Prime!**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And there we have it. The DF-616 group along with the few YYGDM tagalongs and Digiverse 6 head for the DF-616 Prime dimension, AKA where my Digimon/Dragon Ball fusion concepts started. The DF-616/DF cast are about to meet their OG counterparts.

At this point in time, the DF-616 Prime has shifted far passed the GT adaptations, but next time you'll see Super Ascendant 4. In a way, it's Super meeting GT.

Tai's recap tells of events that took place in the YYGDM-01 dimension during this downtime. Yes, Zeed X happened to stop by and visit that world's version of Lex Luthor, aka Cain Bearer. If you're interested to see what went down: I recommend reading _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden_ Chapters 31-32 (titled _Prelude to the Defiants_ ).

Future Zenomnimon gets an early appearance than in CG. He debuted in the very final battle with his present self. Here, we see how they find him and he's already settled in nicely with his new playmate: himself. These two together together and after watching Zeed X's plans play out may just inspire them to announce a certain universal survival event… but only if they can get by Zeed X.

Furizlor gets recruited to the villain side. The rest of Digiverse 6's warriors show up: D6's Tamara and Willow. Yes, their names are mostly taken from Buffy characters (except Tamara, though it sounds close enough like Tara). And we get Tai and Matt's D6 counterparts. Anyone curious what would happen if Tamara and Willow met Jun and Catherine?

After much rest and characters needing to clear their minds, the group set off for the final battle. Just so you know, this story will mostly show the DF-616 stuff. Sorry. I'll probably throw in a recap for those in the coming chapters. Or, you could go read _Cross Generations_ to see what went down in the KLK-13 and Dissidia-08 realms.

Anyway, that's all for this commentary. Send a review and see you soon!


	60. Omega X vs Omega X! Enter DF-616 Prime!

**A/N:** The final battle against Zeed X and the stretch to this arc's endgame starts here.

Before all else, two universes, similar but different in many ways, end up meeting. Two Omega Xs are about to get acquainted.

But, before we get to that stuff, an origin story for this arc's central villain. Warning: the first section has more hokey and outdated dialogue (it was the early to mid-2000s for goodness sakes). Looking back, my writing style is nowhere near polished as it is now. This first scene you'll see was ripped directly from the final story of the original DF series: _Millenniummon Saga_ (which finished way back in 2005). So you'll see the notable difference with that compared to the rest of this story. I'm a more sophisticated writer these days, yes even when I'm still writing over the top shonen style stories (although I've branched out into other story avenues in recent years like Persona and my 'still in the work's novel).

Anyway, I digress. Enjoy.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Outer Space/Flashback**_

 **(Cue Digimon Frontier -** _ **With the Will**_ **)**

Long ago. Before the foundations of DF-616 (Digimon Fusion Kai) and many other dimensions post real-life 2005. There was a legendary fan battle between the symbolic figures of good and evil in DF-616 Prime (Digimon Fusion), Galactic X (The Universal Digital Warrior, representative of all Good and Light) and ZeedMillenniummon (The Dark God, representative of all Evil and Darkness) respectively. The final battle of light and darkness waged in outer space. Every dimension (pre-2005) of the Nexus and fanfic readers in real-life have seen this final battle. Cosmos even watched the event in her cauldron. After an epic battle, Zeed is defeated.

Letting out a loud battle cry, Galactic X launched the _Super Universal Life Bomb_ across with no hesitation. The draconic beast desperately attempted to increase the size of his attack to match Galactic X's, but the _Apocalypse Wrath_ was easily engulfed within the blast. Zeed gasped out as the purified life sphere plowed right through and caught him head on. The Dark God attempted to push it back but it was much too strong to overwhelm. Zeed watched as his body quickly started to break down to the very essence of data itself.

 _ **"NOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE! MY BODY! I'M THE DARK GOD! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED IN THIS MANNER! I SWEAR I WILL…"**_

Suddenly, Zeed felt his body being restrained by an unknown source. He looked down deep to find Ryo and Monodramon fully awakened. The Dark God gasped out in shock.

 _ **"RYO! MONODRAMON! NO! NOT NOW! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP FUEL ME!"**_

"NEVER! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"

 _ **"CURSE YOU!"**_

"Ever since I assimilated with you, I managed to regain those forgotten memories. Looks like Ken and Wormmon were warning me about you! Now, everything has become perfectly clear! Zeed! You and I will leave this universe together!"

 _ **"YOU LITTLE TWERP! NEVER!"**_

Just then, Galactic X received a telepathic message from none other than Ryo himself. He stopped to look over to find the teen and his digimon partner floating out of Zeed's body with glowing auras.

 _"Digi-Destined! Fellow Tamers! Legendary Warriors! D3S! Listen! This is Ryo!"_

 _"What! But I thought you were…"_

 _"Gone? No, but I will be once Zeed has been eliminated!"_

 _"But we can restore you when we regain the power of the digicores and once they are purified!"_

 _"No, it would be best if I were to leave this universe with Zeed. If I stay, this monster will continue to return over and over. We can't allow such a beast to become unleashed in this continuity again. I mean, would you ever want that?"_

 _"Well no, but at your expense! I can't do that!"_

 _"Thank you for everything you've done, everyone. I may have had a few differences with a few of you, but we always had a common enemy. Zeed is amongst them. So allow me to go along with the Dark God. I am not even native to this continuity. It would do this universe better if I were to go. So, what I have to say is… goodbye."_

 _"No! But you can't! You're crazy!"_

 _"Please, look into your heart and you will realize this is the right decision. There is no other way. Zeed must never become resurrected again."_

 _"You're… You're right. Ryo. Monodramon. I guess this is goodbye."_

 _"Don't worry. Where I go, Zeed will be kept in perfect order. So, do me a favor and LET THIS BASTARD HAVE IT!"_

 _"You've got it!"_

Powering up instantly, Galactic X's form became engulfed in a golden aura of light. He took out his double-edged sword and launches himself across. Zeed continued to strain against the Life Bomb and his disintegration process was going a lot slower than usual. In fact, he was preparing to recover.

 _ **"THIS WON'T DO ME IN! YOU WILL- NANI!"**_

 _ **"GALAXIA SWORD!"**_

Zeed gasped out in horror as he watched Galactic X flying across at him with his _Galaxia Sword_. The Dark God watched his own destructive life flash before his very own eyes until the warrior plunged himself through Zeed and slashed his body completely in half through his torso. The Dark God unleashed his final deafening screams before becoming completely consumed by the _Super Universal Life Bomb_.

 **(End theme)**

…

…

…

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

…

…

…

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

…

…

…

…

The area from where the _Life Bomb_ was launched. Ryo and Monodramon gave their final farewells before becoming consumed within the light. Their sacrifices would ensure that ZeedMillenniummon would never return to this continuity. The once all might Dark God was completely reduced into data before becoming completely erased. His form, essence and darkness were gone. The seven digicore pieces launched right out, with six of the broken pieces merged again to form the three whole orbs. The Life Bomb launched across space and out of the solar system. There were a few moments of silence before a loud grand explosion of galactic proportions.

…

…

…

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

…

…

…

… The explosion of light engulfed half of the entire solar system. Both Galactic X and Goddess Moinanea were caught within the bright blue light. Every planet within the solar system felt the effects and became consumed. At long last, the light had triumphed over the darkness the Dark God had once represented.

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus Dimension/Flashback**_

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **Reprogram**_ **)**

It has been some time since the spirits of Ryo & Monodramon (DF-616 Prime) and Zeed were ejected from the DF-616 Prime continuity. For a long time, there was a power struggle between them, but it would not last.

" _ **Welp, you're probably wondering how I went from a loud and brash brute into the handsome schemer you now see? Well, you've just seen the final moments of my previous life cycle. Yep, taken down by a multiversal-level being created by the heroes of DF-616 Prime. They united into Galactic X and slew me. Before that, two individuals managed to penetrate me. Yes, I'm referring to my old 'friends', Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon of DF-616 Prime. Those two not only managed to get inside me, but subdued me long enough for Galactic X to deal the final blow.**_

 _ **When it was all said and done, my Zeed body was purged and my spirit drifted in the far reaches of the Nexus… right near the crack of time. Ryo and Cyberdramon's spirits intended to contain me for all eternity, preventing my inevitable regeneration cycle. You see, each time I'm destroyed I regenerate into a whole different being. This happens every cycle. Think the Doctor and the Time Lord race. However, unlike them when a Time Lord regenerates only certain traits and memories carry over into the next cycle, every trait and memory from my previous cycles gets carried over. So, I remember each and every one of my encounters with my previous adversaries.**_

 _ **I even remember every one of my end cycles. But, the latest one is the one that has stuck with me most. That defeat soured me. So during my containment, I decided it was time to fight smarter not harder. I waited for Ryo and Cyberdramon's wills to weaken. And eventually, their wills cracked. I quickly consumed Ryo and Cyberdramon's spirits, allowing me to regenerate and take on a form combining the characteristics of myself and Ryo Akiyama.**_

 _ **I had finally merged with the one child that I been connected to. After every attempt to eradicate me, I won the seemingly eternal conflict just as I predicted would be so. Ryo and I were meant to be one.**_ "

After what seemed like an eternity, Ryo and Cyberdramon (DF-616 Prime)'s spirits weakened. The black mass floating in front of them quickly expanded, engulfing them both. Ryo and Cyberdramon (DF-616) both held hands and seemingly accepted their fates. Their spiritual bodies became assimilated with the black mass.

Then, the black mass morphed and took on a smaller humanoid shape. It was a stark contrast to his previous Omega Shenron and dark dragon forms. His new form had a much more unimposing appearance, but underneath it all he was still the same dangerous multiversal threat.

Zeed touched his face and opened his eyes. He gazed over his new body. He took the time to adapt to this new form. A malignant smile formed on the being's face.

"Yes, this is certainly a form I'll grow to like. Not only have begun a new cycle, but I've assimilated the one man I've become attached to. Now that I've consumed him and his partner, I've taken on his likeness," Zeed said while adjusting his new body. He noticed his voice greatly changed from his brutish voice. It sounded creepier and softer, but there was a subtle deepness. This voice change reflected his physical transformation. "Yes, this is a change I approve."

" _ **Never was such a personality shift better than what I got after assimilating with my Ryo Akiyama. I had evolved far beyond the ZeedMillenniummon I used to be. I've transcended mere Digimon status. I became a being beyond fifth dimensions.**_ "

"Now that we're together, Ryo, we can find the other Ryos and assimilate them. I'll have consumed enough until there's just a handful. Then, we… no, I can begin the purging of this overly crowded multiverse." As he turned, he faced the crack of time. "Through this, I'll reenter the Nexus." He looked back and saw the black emptiness he left behind. "Having seen the end of time, I already know the future of the entire Nexus. Such a shame that Cosmos and Chaos' petty feud ultimately leads to this." He quickly broke through the crack of time and examined the infinite time-space dimension known as the Nexus.

Zeed passed through thousands of dimensional doors. Each was marked with their own dimensional coordinate numbers. He spotted one door labeled _**YYGDM-01**_. He saw the final stand against Pharaohmon.

"What's this?" Zeed curiously watched.

" _ **It was there that I discovered a most interesting universe. A universe full of anime heroes coexisting and facing common threats? In some ways reminds me of my old home dimension, but differs greatly since this universe's heroes vary greatly. They aren't just all Digimon or Digital Fused beings. And apparently this dimension has its own Ryo Akiyama, likely branched off from the Ryo I've absorbed.**_

 _ **Initially I was going to pay this dimension a visit right then and there, but…**_ "

Zeed sensed someone's approach. He slipped away and concealed his presence. He watched as Sailor Sedna access the _**YYGDM-01**_ door and entered. The portal then closed behind her.

" _ **...there apparently are other dimension travelers besides Ryo Akiyama. This was most curious. Now they let Sailor Senshi cross dimensions these days? What's next? Duelists being able to dimension travel?**_

 _ **Arousing my curiosity, I wanted to get a look into this unique dimension…**_ "

As Zeed reached for the _**YYGDM-01**_ door, he noticed a Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon duo pass by far away. He jerked his hand away and grunted.

"This can wait. I have all the time since the entire Nexus exists outside time," Zeed smirked. "I'll consume as many Ryo Akiyamas until I'm at least satisfied and have recovered enough of my old power. And gain even more, 'cause who can't get enough power?"

" _ **I've eventually consumed more than enough other Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon until I was well fed and regained all of my lost strength.**_

 _ **As I went to check on my old dimension, DF-616 Prime, I discovered that since my defeat, a new reality was born and branched off DF-616 Prime. This came to be known as DF-616. With no one to step in and stop me, I briefly entered this dimension. I was curious to learn that instead of Digital Fused warriors, there were similar beings called Ascendants. Despite the naming conventions being different, they wield similar powers.**_

 _ **Just as what happened with my previous dimension, I intervened on behalf of the sealed evil beings trapped in the Dark Area. From their POV, I was but a 'voice' that announced their freedom for revenge. Among them was the Great Evil known as Apocalymon, whom I killed before in the Prime dimension and took his place. However, just for shits and giggles, I left this Apocalymon to regenerate. There were other evil beings I recognized from the Prime dimension, including one: the Corrupt tyrant Burizalor.**_

 _ **Without a second thought, I broke the seal and released all the evil beings that the heroes of this parallel universe defeated. Though thankful for their release, I was never seen or mentioned again. I left knowing I opened Pandora's box and what happened afterward would change DF-616's entire universe.**_

 _ **My actions certainly got the attention of the DF-616's deities. They know of my infamous reputation from DF-616 Prime. The Digital Gods of Destruction, the Angels, and even Grand Zenomnimon took notice. I'm flattered I got their attention.**_

 _ **Since Ascendants and Digital Fused beings both love putting 'X' at the end of their names, I decided why not give myself a name that reflects my new form.**_ "

The being smirked as he floated out of the _**DF-616**_ door. "From now on, I will be known as Zeed X."

" _ **I spent the rest of my time exploring the infinite worlds I now had access to. I didn't only have access to Digimon universes. There were more I could visit and influence. I indulged in all the worlds I can visit, alter, and destroy on a whim. There were enough Ryos and Sednas to kill, eliminating much of the security. However, I got just a little too excited and my actions were noticed by Cosmos. So, I went into hiding. I bidded enough time until Cosmos dropped her guard again.**_

 _ **I noticed Cosmos had a connection to YYGDM-01. It was there that I noticed the connection. She happens to be a former Sailor Moon waiting for this dimension's Sailor Moon to one day pass on and take her place. It's no wonder she showed a level of favoritism toward this universe. Cosmos was also too much of a pacifist to purge the dimensions that were already overcrowding the Nexus. There wasn't a Chaos to counterbalance her. The Chaos that should've countered her was too busy building up her 'Dawn of Chaos' plans, which wouldn't happen for a few more cycles.**_

 _ **So, I became that 'Chaos' to counter Cosmos and began the purging of the unnecessary worlds. Hey, it was a job vacancy that required to be fulfilled. Don't blame me for taking the opportunity to force Cosmos to take her job seriously!**_ "

Cosmos finally confronted Zeed X, who just finished purging a dimension that was home to an AU Sailor Senshi. Cosmos had barely managed to recover the nine of these survivors and sent them to be reincarnated into dimension _**YYGDM-01**_.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Cosmos demanded in a hostile manner.

"Just doing what's necessary for the better of the Nexus. Don't you see how you're letting the Nexus become overrun with worlds. There are many deem unfit to exist. With no Chaos to oppose you, I'll have to take her place."

"That isn't for you to decide, Zeed X!"

Zeed X opened his hand as a nucleus orb formed inside his palm. "I've assimilated enough of your Ryo duplicates and acquired a wealth of knowledge of the thousands… no, millions of worlds that exist throughout the Nexus. I know each world now like the back of my hand. I think I'm entitled to pick up Chaos' slack and clean the excess. That world I destroyed whose souls you saved? That was overdue for destruction."

"You needlessly murdered trillions. That universe has billions of years left…"

Zeed X closed his hand, crushing the nucleus ball. "But, I'm not willing to wait that long. That universe was dying. Its heroes wouldn't have been able to prevent its imminent collapse. What you call murder, I call mercy." He forged another nucleus ball and tossed it to Cosmos.

Cosmos caught it and saw the destruction of countless worlds being wiped out by Zeed X.

"With every creation must come destruction, Cosmos. There needs to be a balance. While Chaos is busy fiddling with her schemes in dimension YYGDM-01, I'm here to pick up her slack. Trust me, she and that lesser version of me won't succeed. The heroes of dimension YYGDM-01 will defeat them. I've already foreseen their defeat."

Cosmos watched as the nucleus ball vanished. "You have foresight to the future?"

"Sorta. I'm still getting used to these foresight visions… although, there exists the possibility of Chaos and her Millenniummon partner succeeding. I've foreseen that possibility as well. Who knows? It could go either way. I'm just letting you know that I'll be sticking around. So get used to me tearing up some shit!"

As Zeed X vanished into a thin mist, Cosmos was left to consider ways to respond to his actions.

" _ **I left Cosmos to mull over her responsibilities. Meanwhile, I ventured into perhaps the most unique dimension I've ever laid my eyes on: the Cornerverse. Now this universe was a sight for sore eyes. You took everything pop culture, parody, and throw it into a blender. You get an amalgamation of various dimensions existing within the frame of a single universe. I come to discover there exists AU versions of the heroes from dimensions YYGDM-01 and DF-616. Thousands of other characters exist. Think the cartoon world of Who Framed Roger Rabbit? It's a world where larger than life characters and cartoons not only exist, but are very self aware of their surroundings. It's a gag world, which I didn't want to leave… but when I heard Chaos and her Millenniummon were defeated, I had to go, but not without leaving a part of me in the Cornerverse.**_

 _ **It was during my visit in the Cornerverse that opened my eyes to fiction. I learned I'm a fictional character created by a real-life human. Every individual I've come across, friend and foe, are all human creations. These real world humans created the pop culture. Their creativity essentially helped to build the foundation that could create the multiverse. And by building upon those multiverses, an omniverse was born. And from that, the Nexus was created. While this was most intriguing, it was truly upsetting. Me? A mere real world human creation meant to drive stories? Do I really not have any free will and individual thought? Were all my actions dictated by a real world human's writing?**_

 _ **Quite frankly, I find that absurd, but it's sadly true. So, that's how I came to know us being fictional characters. Initially, I thought I could possibly purge half of the Nexus, but why not go for a complete purging and reboot the entire Nexus foundation where fiction and creativity can cease to exist? It's worth a try, I guess. It'll prevent anyone possibly near my level or beyond me from stopping me. I've already foreseen numerous possibilities of my defeat at the hands of omnipotent beings. I can't possibly defeat them. So, the only way to get rid of them, why not destroy the sources that created these conceptual beings: the real world humans and their creativity.**_

 _ **While that sounds overambitious and chances are I could fail, but I'm already committed to see this through.**_

 _ **And you may ask, well if I do erase the real world humans's creativity, wouldn't destroying my creator erase me from existence? A good question. I can simply use my powers to revise my origins and rewrite it so I am my own creator. That'll prevent my existence from getting wiped out.**_

 _ **I created a clone of me to carry on with the job of purging this Cornerverse. Granted, my clone failed, but I had already foreseen my duplicate's failure. Not only that, but a being named Mana Ouma, the Canon version with her revival mind infected by the Apocalypse Virus, has spread that virus throughout the Nexus, destroying many dimensions in the process. This outbreak would have reached the Triad dimensions, but Sailor Cosmos and a few helpers thwarted it. Thus, they referred to this event as the Apocalyptic Upheaval.**_

 _ **This was the best opportune time to take advantage of this multiversal disaster. I extracted a piece of this virus and created my anomalous agents to carry on the work of wiping out more worlds, furthering my inventions of bringing balance to the Nexus. However, I needed more agents.**_

 _ **That's when I collected the remains of the previously defeated villains, including Chaos and her Millenniummon. I took them and other enemies of the Triad under my wing and made them my Neo Paradais.**_ "

The first of the revived villains to awaken, Sailor Charon and Millennummon, looked up to see Zeed X greeting them.

"Took you two long enough to wake up. Enjoy your naps?" Zeed X sardonically quipped.

"Who are you?! And… wait a minute? Revived? You revived us?" Charon just realized.

"Why yes I have. You've been revived to work for me," Zeed X stated.

"Serve you? Hah, do you not realize who you've revived?!" Charon boasted. "Me and my partner plotted the whole…"

"...Dawn of Chaos, which became the End of Days event that failed?" Zeed X yawned. "Yeah, I'm well aware."

"Oh, a wise guy, huh?" Charon scoffed, but before she could confront Zeed X, Millenniummon stopped her. "What's the meaning?"

Millenniummon's face contorted with horror as he faced Zeed X.

"Well? My love? What is it?" Charon asked, noting the horrified look on Millenniummon's face. Nothing had ever fazed him to this extent until now. "Ok, now I'm worried… what has you spooked about him?"

"It… no, he's me!" Millenniummon answered.

"What?!" Charon exclaimed.

"What a disappointment another version turned out to be," Zeed X sighed. "But, of course you'll never compare to the original. Yes, I am the original Millenniummon and as you can see…"

"You've assimilated the Ryo Akiyama of your world," Millenniummon revealed.

"Indeed, and countless others, which is why I've assumed his likeness somewhat," Zeed X said. "But, I can take on any form willfully. Watch." His body morphed into Ryo Akiyama (DF-616 Prime). "See? Or, this." He then morphed into Sailor Charon.

Charon gaped at this. "Hey!"

"I've got one even better," Zeed X sneakily grinned as he morphed into a nude Sailor Charon. She struck a sexy pose and turned around slapping her own buttocks. "Come get you some, my love!" She tried to seduce Millenniummon.

Fuming mad, Charon screamed at Zeed X. "You'd dare defile my beautiful image?!"

"And this goes out to my one fan who can't get enough of me," Zeed X winked and broke the fourth wall. "And I know you're enjoying this. And if not… well, your loss."

Both Charon and Millenniummon stared confusedly at Zeed X. Then, they turned to who Zeed X was referring.

"Who are you talking to?!" They both yelled out.

"No one you should know," Zeed X flipped her hair back and morphed back to his regular self. "Anyway, you two will be joined by others who I was kind enough to recover."

"Who?" Millenniummon inquired.

"You'll know with time, my inferior self," Zeed X said.

"I swear if you talk down to my love again…!" Before Charon could finish, Zeed X teleported in front of her and closed his right hand. Charon felt something within her chest being crushed, namely her 'heart'. "Urgh! What's…!" She dropped to a knee. Her face contorted with pain.

"Charon!" Millenniummon ran over to stop Zeed X, but he stopped as his whole body seemed to become paralyzed.

Zeed X had both hands closed as he neutralized the Paradais duo's movements.

"Those heroes of YYGDM-01 struggled to defeat you two in the end. Yet, here I am single handedly restraining you two like the dogs you are," Zeed X smirked cruelly, watching both Charon and Millenniummon writhe in agony. "Either the heroes of YYGDM-01 became too strong or you two are so pathetic. Either way, your Dawn of Chaos campaign flopped. Now you two will be my lap dogs and listen to what you're told."

"Fu...ck…" Charon tried to rebel, but felt her heart getting crushed. "O...k… fine…."

"That's a good girl," the anomalous being chortled, forging a dog biscuit and throwing it to Charon's face. He also tossed another biscuit to Millenniummon. "Eat up 'cause that's all you're getting until I need you again!"

Taking the dog biscuit, Charon bit into it and cursed under her breath.

"I hope you don't mind me doing your job in the Nexus and clearing out the excess. I realized you and your lover tried wipe out some worlds during the final phases of your End of Days campaign. So, bravo for at least picking up the slack and clearing out some worlds. Sadly, that didn't last. Now you two are back to square one, but don't worry, together we'll wreck some more shit in the Nexus once we've eliminated the Triad."

Both Charon and Millenniummon stared in confusion.

"The Triad! The Dimensional Triad! YYGDM-01, DF-616, and XLR-8!" Zeed X facepalmed. "Ugh, you know what universes I'm talking about! Those three dimensions are allied and have aligned with other dimensions!"

"They've already aligned with other dimensions?" Millenniummon queried.

"Yes, and in the future, I've foreseen an omniversal war that settles them all."

"And who wins?" Charon inquired.

Zeed X said nothing, leaving them questioning his ability of foresight.

" _ **I couldn't just tell them. Spoilers much? Anyway, after I tamed these two dogs, the other revived members of Neo Paradais materialized, including my Zeed incarnation I created. Then, I recruited the likes of Rebellious Homura, the renegade Supreme Guardian Zamasmon, and others to form an organization. This organization would spread my anomalous agents. They would also succeed in luring out and dividing the Triad heroes.**_

 _ **In between my associates' missions, I would take a stroll through numerous universes and contested against their strongest heroes. I needed perfect 'warm-ups' to flex my powers. Granted, I didn't destroy any of their worlds. I felt no need. I'll delay their inevitable destructions when Zero Dawn is fully initiated. They can enjoy licking their wounds while I systematically take down the Dimensional Triad.**_

 _ **They've outlived their usefulness. Rebellious Homura turned against me, but I foresaw her betrayal. She thought she could destroy me and my Neo Paradais crystal stasis chambers? What a fool she turned out to be. She and the rest of the Triad shall fall.**_

 _ **Now the final stage has been set.**_

 _ **Heroes of the Triad dimensions and anyone who wishes to support them, the Zero Dawn is upon you. But, ask yourselves this: do you really want there to be balance in the multiverse? Who better than someone who can with the snap of his fingers make the Nexus a less crowded place? Me.**_

 _ **That said, let the Omniversal War begin.**_ "

Zeed X passed through a massive portal. He entered the _**DF-616 Prime**_ dimension. Behind him were Zeed, Burizalor, Virus, GalacticNova X, Jishikitori X & the Time Deaths, and Furizlor.

Zeed X observed Tokyo, Japan. "What a homecoming party this shall be. I'm finally home, DF-616 Prime."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _"That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am right now."_

-Digimon Adventure (1999) (English dub)

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball GT OST -** _ **Prologue & Subtitle**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VII: Fiction's Closure  
**_ _ **Chapter LX: Omega X vs. Omega X! Enter DF-616 Prime!**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **東京都**_ _ **,**_ _ **日本**_ _ **)/March 17th, 2039**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball GT OST -** _ **The Mutant Planet M2**_ **)**

A portal has materialized thanks to Sailor Sedna's deed. Coming out are the amassed group of heroes: Omega X, Metalla X, Houou X, Kabuto X, Rose(mon) X, Vulcan X, Max, Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Ultima X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Zodiark X, Zephyr X, Shunoros X, Ryo & Jacomon/Decade X, Keke, David, Kara, Sam, BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Jax, Sonja, Sheila, Dorothy & Avengemon, Mummymon, Meryl & Salamon/BlackGatomon, D-Reaper, Dramon X, Sailor Quaoar, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Eris, Sailor Ixion, Sailor Makemake, Sailor Haumea, Titaniamon, CyberBeelzemon, Masaru & ShineGreymon, Thomas & MirageGaogamon, Yoshi & Rosemon, Ikuto & Ravemon, Beerusmon, Whismon, Champamon, Vadosmon, and Digiverse 6 (Hit, Xander, Botamomon, Magettamon, Willow, Tamara, GokuGreymon & VegetaGarurumon).

"Whoa, it feels like we're back home," Omega X scanned the familiar setting. "What do you think, guys?"

Kabuto X replied. "Not if you don't count the future tech I'm seeing. Seems we've entered a time a few decades far from our own universe's time."

Rose(mon) X smiled seeing the familiar locations. "It feels very nice to be somewhere like our home."

Angemon X turned to Rose(mon) X. "It sure does, mom. Sad this has been chosen by Zeed X for a choice battlefield. I've seen enough universes being wiped out."

Sedna overheard Angemon X and solemnly sighed. "We're not going to let this dimension get erased."

Houou X spoke up. "Ok, so where are our counterparts? Aren't they supposed to meet us?"

Max sensed a cluster of Ki energies akin and different from their own. "Looks like we won't have to wait much longer, Sora. They're coming to us."

WarAngemon pointed up. "Up there!"

 **(End theme)**

The group gazed upward to see a massive group of newcomers teleport in and descend toward them. The DF-616 group were awestruck by familiar faces; some were older-looking due to the passage of time, some looked the same, and there were a bunch of new faces exclusive to this Prime universe.

 **(Cue Crossfade -** _ **Invincible**_ **)**

Two individuals were seen floating at the forefront with their huge assembly behind them. Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Goddess Moinanea descended toward Omega X, Beerusmon, and Whismon.

"Welcome to DF-616 Prime, Lords Beerusmon and Whismon," Goddess Moinanea kindly addressed the God of Destruction and the Angel aide.

Whismon bowed. "Thank you for giving us permission to enter your universe."

Beerusmon keenly stared at Omega X (DF-616 Prime). "Taichi, I know you're eager to meet your Prime counterpart, but I'd advise against fighting him. We don't have time for such shenanigans… _**HUH?! HEY!**_ " He watched as Omega X confront Omega X (DF-616 Prime).

"Wow, they weren't kidding that we'd be looking at mirror versions of us!" Omega X gleefully examined Omega X (DF-616 Prime), who awkwardly backed off from his DF-616 counterpart. "And I know you've got a ton of power locked up in you."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) chuckled modestly. "Gee, thanks, I guess."

Omega X (DF-616) put a closed fist out. "Hey, can you do me a favor and let me assess your strength?"

 _ **Whap!**_

Beerusmon quickly bonked Omega X's head. "What did I just get through telling you, numbskull?!"

"Ow! What was that for, Lord Beerusmon?" Omega X hissed. "I need to know if he's got the power to help us beat Zeed X."

"Why not wait until y'all actually fight Zeed X?" Beerusmon suggested.

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) smirked. "Sure, why not?" He closed his fist. "I'm curious to see how strong you are, too, Tai. It's funny to see a younger version of me eager to test me out. Just warning ya, I'm not holding back."

Omega X chortled eagerly. "Now you're talking my game."

As Beerusmon groaned over this, Whismon and Goddess Moinanea chuckled together.

"I'll grant you permission, Taichi, but don't overexert yourself," Goddess Moinanea stressed to Omega X (DF-616 Prime).

With that, Omega X and Omega X (DF-616 Prime) floated into the air. They both clenched their hands and smash each other's fists.

 _ **Bam!**_

Omega X and Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s fists cracked with powerful Ki. Neither one budged an inch. Both warriors cracked satisfied grins.

"Wow, even you being several decades my junior, you're as strong as me," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) was astounded by Omega X's power.

"Probably thanks to my Super Ascendant God power. That'd easily explain why I'm your equal," Omega X stated.

"Our combined strengths will be good enough to beat Zeed X. That's what I hope at least," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) said as he and Omega X pulled their fists away.

"Let's take this where no one's in the way," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) suggested as he pointed up to the sky. He immediately shot upward and waited for Omega X.

Omega X popped his neck. "Alright, be careful what you wish here."

"Tai," Max interjected. "Don't you two go crazy. We need you two to be at tiptop shape when Zeed X shows up."

"We won't drag this out too long," Omega X then flew up to Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s level and took a stance. "So, how about we make this brief?"

Nodding, Omega X (DF-616 Prime) complied to his counterpart's wish. "Fine with me. Just know I'm going easy."

"I don't expect _me_ to hold back against _me_ either," Omega X said as they both shared collective smirks.

"Taichi! You better not exhaust that god power before the real fight!" Beerusmon angrily chided him.

"My Taichi fighting yours? Well, this should be intriguing," Goddess Moinanea genuinely smiled. "Now, show him the power of Digital Fusion Level 4."

"Level 4?" Metalla X overheard.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball GT OST -** _ **Vegeta Against Baby Gohan**_ **)**

Omega X and Omega (DF-616 Prime) briefly sized each other up. They traded fisticuffs, seemingly matching each other's attack speeds. Being the veteran of the two, Omega X (DF-616 Prime) looked to exploit his younger Ascendant's fierce attacks and waited for him to wear himself. When Omega X went for a jab, Omega X (DF-616) ducked and went for gut punch. Omega X quickly ensnared Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s fist and shoulder tossed him. After throwing him far, Omega X flew across and summoned his _**Dramon Breaker**_.

Omega X swung his mighty weapon over Omega X (DF-616 Prime). The DF-616 Prime warrior stopped Omega X's weapon with a hand and snapped it in two. Omega X (DF-616 Prime) reached for Omega X, but Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport behind him.

"What?!" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) gasped as he turned and narrowly ducked under a kick from the Ascendant. He swiftly drove an elbow to Omega X's face and sent him sailing away. He flew straight at him and cusped his hands together, preparing to blast him.

Suddenly, Omega X vanished from plain view.

Then, with a thunderous force, Omega X (DF-616 Prime) doubled over from the impact of Omega X's foot in his gut. Omega X followed up with a spin kick into Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s head and knocked him down. Omega X (DF-616 Prime) flew up and wasted no time powering up.

"Not bad, but can you top this?! Level 4 Digital Fusion!" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) fiercely bellowed. As he tightened his body, a golden wave of light engulfed him.

As the immense power from Omega X (DF-616 Prime) swept Omega X back, nearly everyone from DF-616 marveled at the sight of Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s exclusive form.

"What the hell kind of Ascendant state is this?!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"We don't call this Ascendant state. We call this our Digital Fusion transformation," Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) calmly corrected his counterpart.

"So, this is the Level 4 Digital Fused state," Max muttered, immediately drawing the attention away from his friends and colleagues.

"This is Level 4?!" WarAngemon exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Celesta X was awestruck.

Beerusmon and Whismon quietly glared over Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s form.

"Hello Super 4," muttered Dramon X.

"What do you think, Dimitri?" Sedna turned to Angemon X.

"It's nothing like I've seen before," Angemon X gazed over Omega X (DF-616 Prime).

Level 4 Omega X (DF-616 Prime): Omega X's outward appearance greatly changed from his Digital Fused state. His human qualities were replaced and accentuated with combined human & Greymon features. His complexion became reddish orange skin with navy blue stripes over various areas of his body. His eyes changed; the pupils became golden yellow and his irises became black. A reddish shadow trim surrounded the outside of his eyes. His hands gained claws. With the transformation, he gained new wardrobe: a pair of golden pants, a baby blue sash, teal wristbands, and blue & blue boots. His hairstyle not only became rigid and spikier but turned solid black. With the transformation, his upper body frame became burly. A golden aura radiated off his powered up state coupled with sparks of bioelectricity bouncing off him.

 **(End theme)**

Level 4 Omega X (DF-616 Prime) shifted an intense glare toward Omega X's way.

"Well, Lord Beerusmon? Impressed with Lady Moinanea's champion?" Whismon turned to him.

"Eh, not bad I suppose. He's certainly got enough clout to match my Taichi. Yet, he lacks God Ki. That's going to be his disadvantage." Beerusmon nonchalantly remarked.

Goddess Moinanea smirked coolly. "Don't be so sure, Lord Beerusmon."

"Hmm?" The purple cat turned a glance at the goddess.

Omega X was taken aback by Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s appearance. "Wow, that's impressive."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) grinned. "Thanks. Now, show me what you've got, Tai."

"Now watch this!" Omega X powered up as a reddish aura burst out like flames and enveloped him. His eyes matched the color of his red hair. His physical frame thinned out, which was a contrast to Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s jacked form.

The DF-616 Prime were taken in by Omega X's Ascendant God transformation. None were able to sense the God Ki radiating off him.

"Amazing. You've got power radiating off you, but I can't sense any Ki from you," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) remarked, failing to get a read off his opponent's Ki.

"Glad you like it. This is Ascendant God," Omega X revealed.

"Ascendant God? Well, Tai, you've got me fired up!" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) exclaimed as he rocketed toward Omega X and threw a punch at him.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball GT OST -** _ **Goku SSJ4 Against Baby Vegeta**_ **)**

Omega X quickly dodged Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s fist and swerved around him. Omega X channeled God Ki through his fists. He then landed a succession of body blows to Omega X (DF-616 Prime), who put up his guard and took his punches. Omega X (DF-616 Prime) snarled as the punches stung him badly. Omega X then planted a palm to Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s chest and fired a shockwave that knocked him away. Omega X launched himself toward the Level 4 warrior and shifted around him. Omega X went for a punch, but Omega X (DF-616 Prime) vanished.

Omega X sensed a quick movement to his right and caught Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s face. Omega X (DF-616 Prime) caught Omega X's fist. The two warriors firmly locked up. Omega X (DF-616 Prime) landed a headbutt to Omega X's head and battered him with a punch. Omega X (DF-616 Prime) went for a barrage of punches. Omega X covered up and guarded against Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s series of blows. Omega X reared his right hand and landed a powerful punch. He broke Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s defenses and blasted him with an energy beam. Omega X then grabbed Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s leg and tossed him around. Once tossing him away, Omega X shot forward and used _**Instant Movement**_ to get behind him.

"Now, here's Super Blue Ascendant!" Omega X announced as a bluish wave of light enveloped him, replacing his red aura. His hair regained its Ascendant hair rigidness. His musculature returned. A shiny blue aura covered him from head to toe.

 _Super Blue Ascendant?!_ Omega X (DF-616 Prime) thought as he was still heading for Omega X's direction. He then saw Omega X cup his hands and fire a _**Tsunami Wave**_.

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) responded by cupping his hands and amassing a red Ki ball. He quickly launched his _**100X Terra Beam**_ at Omega X's attack. As their beams collided, they struggled to push back, but their beams cancelled the other out.

 **(End theme)**

"Not bad, Super Ascendant Blue," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) remarked.

"Thanks, and this furry form of me is pretty strong, too," Omega X pointed out.

"There's nothing furry about me though. Just scales unless you count my head hair."

"Well, that's not what I meant… never mind," Omega X shook his head.

"So, which one of you is stronger?" Metalla X asked them.

"Why me of course," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) boasted.

"Bzzt! Wrong. It's me!" Omega X interjected.

"No, it's me!"

"Me!"

"ME! ME! ME!"

"ME! ME! ME! AND ONLY ME!" Omega X shouted loudly and proudly.

"Augh, shut it already!" Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) chided them both.

"One thing's clear, they're both mentally the same guy," Max sighed.

"Oh, stupid Tai," Houou X and Sora (DF-616 Prime) said at the same time.

"Well done! A splendid show!" Goddess Moinenea joyfully clapped for their performance.

"Ok, time to get down here, you two punch jockeys! Don't make me come up there!" Beerusmon ordered them.

"Don't mind Lord Beerusmon, Tai," Omega X said. "He's as eager to put an end to this Zeed X situation like the rest of us."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) shrugged. "Eh, he's not my god. I answer only to Lady Moinanea."

Omega X stared toward Goddess Moinanea. "She seems nice. Much nicer than Lord Beerusmon."

"C'mon, Tai, why don't we meet each other's friends?" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) said.

 **(Crossfade -** _ **Invincible**_ **resumes)**

As the Omega X duo descended, their friends relocated in a bigger venue. The two groups amassed and met in a long-awaited eventful moment. Metalla X (DF-616 Prime), Celesta X (DF-616 Prime), WarAngemon (DF-616 Prime), Ultima X (DF-616 Prime), Leomon, Angemon X (DF-811 Prime), and the DF Digidestined & allies approached their DF-616 counterparts.

Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) confronted Metalla X.

"So, you're me from that other universe?" Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) scanned Metalla X. "You're so young, but not lacking strength. I can assess you're as strong as me."

Metalla X furrowed his brows. "Tell me. Do you have another personality within you that influences your actions?"

Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) answered. "No. I don't need a little voice in my head that tells me what to do."

Metalla X scoffed. "Little voice?"

Matt internally laughed inside Metalla X's mind. " _ **Hahah, he called you a little voice! That has to sting for your poor fragile ego!**_ "

Metalla X scowled in thought. _Haha, yeah I'm laughing so hard. Shut up, Matty boy!_

BanchoLeomon and Leomon confronted. After some silence, they shook each other's hands.

BanchoLeomon smiled. "Good to see a Leomon is among this group. Looking at you, it takes me back."

Leomon replied. "I have an evolved form beyond what you see. I can demonstrate once we're out there fighting the enemy."

Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) was shocked when he saw his DF-811 counterpart with Sailor Sedna.

Angemon X introduced Sedna. "And this is my girlfriend, Sailor Sedna."

Sedna bowed. "Or, just call me Karin Osaka."

Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) nodded. "It's a pleasure. I'm glad another me has had a chance for a love interest. I should've brought my girlfriend."

Sedna became intrigued by this. "You don't say? Who's the lady? Wait, don't tell me. Is she someone like me?

Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) chuckled. "Well, she does remind me of you. By the way, are you sure we haven't met?"

Sedna smiled genuinely. "Maybe? There's other mes traveling the Nexus these days. You probably met one of them."

Angemon X addressed Angemon X (DF-811 Prime). "I can't help but notice the black coat you're wearing. What's up with it?"

Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) answered. "Oh this? It's my choice garb as a Time Patrol officer."

Upon hearing this, Angemon X gaped. "You mean, the Time Patrol are real?! But I thought…"

Sedna chuckled. "...a myth? No, and sorry for not telling you sooner, Dimitri. I figured you'd find out on your own later on." She turned to Angemon X (DF-811 Prime). "And I take it you work for the Supreme Guardian of Time, Miss Chronoamon?"

Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) chuckled modestly, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah… and boy she's quite bossy. Also, she'd prefer to be called Miss Chronoa."

Sedna smiled. "Maybe you'd like to take me and my Dimitri there?"

Angemon X nodded. "I'd be interested."

Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) answered. "I'd have to get her permission. I'm only here because she instructed me to make sure Zeed X doesn't wipe out anymore timelines." He turned to Angemon X. "Like yours. I'm sorry for what happened to your timeline, Dimitri."

Angemon X sighed sadly. "Thank you. At this point, just getting back Athena is all that matters to me." As he said this, Sedna embraced him.

Omega X noticed his friends meeting the DF-616 Prime Digidestined and allies.

"Hey, other me, don't look now, but our friends are getting acquainted." Omega X pointed out.

Sora (DF-616 Prime) checked out Houou X. "Wow, so I become something called an Ascendant in your universe? That's so neat!"

Biyomon (DF-616 Prime) added. "She's like part-you and part-me when I'm Phoenixmon."

Houou X showed off her transformed body. "Glad you're impressed."

Mimi (DF-616 Prime) and Palmon were in awe over Rose(mon) X.

"I really like the flower motif you have going, Mimi," Mimi (DF-616 Prime) looked over Rose(mon) X.

"Thanks, Mimi," Rose(mon X) said while striking a glamorous pose.

Joe (DF-616 Prime) noticed Sheila was among the DF-616 crew. "Whoa, check it out! It's Seductressmon! Get away from her, y'all."

Appalled to hear her old name, Sheila overheard this. "Excuse me? I don't like being called that."

Izzy (DF-616 Prime) pointed out. "She's an enemy we beat along with hers and Tyrantmon's space pirate crew years ago."

Kabuto X interjected. "Relax. She's with us. We managed to reform her. She's long since divorced herself using that old name."

Sheila nodded with folded arms. "You got that right. It reminds me of my immature days when I used to hang with Tyrantmon's gang of losers."

Izzy (DF-616 Prime) became intrigued with this. "How interesting. Our worlds are so similar but so different. This further backs up the claims of the multiverse theory having credibility."

Sheila rolled her eyes. "I may still be a bitch, but my evil days are way behind me."

Vulcan X added. "But you're our favorite bad bitch."

X/Max Kamiya & his D3s (DF) and Max Kamiya & his D3s (DF-616 Prime) met with Max Kamiya & his D3s (DF-616).

"Who would've thought there'd be three of us having a conversation?" Max said to Max (DF) and Max (DF-616 Prime).

"I know it's crazy, ain't it?" Max (DF) said.

"By the way, did you know I'm married?" Max (DF-616 Prime) addressed Max.

"Whoa?! Really?!" Max exclaimed. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, you're already older. And let me guess. This lucky lady is Keke?"

Max (DF-616 Prime) beckoned Keke (DF-616 Prime) over. "Yep. We've been happily married for years now."

Keke overheard. "Congrats you two. Now if only my Max would pop the question to me already. I mean, our Tai already proposed to Sora."

Keke (DF-616 Prime) smirked. "Want to know something that tops our marriage? Max and I have our own son."

Hearing this, Max gaped. "You two have a son?!"

Max (DF-616 Prime) nodded. "Yes, his name is JC Kamiya-Ishida." He put an arm over Keke (DF-616 Prime). "That means our Tai is now a grandfather."

"So, that means…" Max realized. "He has the blood of an Ascendant…"

"And the blood of Digital Ascendancy," Max (DF-616 Prime) stated. "His potential will even be greater than mine."

Keke (DF-616 Prime) added. "But I'm forbidding any training until JC is of age for physical training."

Max (DF-616 Prime) chuckled. "Yeah, it's a pact we agreed on for JC."

Keke squealed happily over this. "I just can't believe another me already has a child!" She turned to Max. "One day, and when we're ready…"

Max smiled and kissed Keke. "One day, sweets."

Keke noticed a Dimitri with the D3s. "Whoa, it's Dimitri!"

Keke (DF-616 Prime) replied. "Yeah, that's my big brother. He's also JC's uncle. Though he's not as polite as Dimitri from the future."

Keke chuckled. "Yeah, my future Dimitri is a pretty polite guy. I also expect the Mimi of my universe to give birth to Dimitri before me soonish than later."

Tike (DF-616 Prime) and Tike (DF) noticed Tike (DF-616)'s absence. The D3s (DF-616) briefly explained his fate, which saddened the other Tikes.

"Hey, it's the Tamers!" Kara pointed to Gallantmon (DF-616 Prime), Sakuyamon (DF-616 Prime), and MegaGargomon (DF-616 Prime).

"And the Legendary Warriors," Sam noticed the Six Legendary Warriors (DF-616 Prime).

"I can't believe this!" Sailor Eris was flabbergasted. "Takato and Takuya's crew exist in this universe!"

"But, I don't see Himura and Inumon," Sailor Quaoar noticed a lack of the aforementioned.

"Probably because they don't exist here?" Sailor Varuna answered. "Besides, I don't see the Wood, Earth, Water, and Metal Warriors here either."

"You make a good case there, Varuna," Sailor Ixion said.

Mummymon, Meryl, Gatomon, and BlackGatomon met with Mummymon (DF-616 Prime) and BlackGatomon (DF-616 Prime).

Mummymon (DF-616 Prime) knelt down and greeted Meryl. "Nice to meet you, little miss."

Meryl bowed. "A pleasure to meet you."

Mummymon (DF-616 Prime) addressed Mummymon. "You raised your girl well, other me." He noticed Dorothy, Avengemon, and D-Reaper conversing with Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) and Avengemon (DF-616 Prime). "Hey, isn't that D-Reaper?! Sh-... wait…"

"Oh, that's Dee," Mummymon answered. "Dee technically is genderless, but as far as I tell, he's certainly a he."

Meryl nodded. "Yep, and he's helped out babysitting me while daddy is away."

Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) checked out D-Reaper. "Intriguing. So your D-Reaper is not only reformed but alive among you. Our 'Dee' as you call him lives through me."

Dorothy added. "Did you know I can merge with these two?"

Avengemon (DF-616 Prime) replied. "That's interesting. I can only merge with Dorothy."

Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) gasped. "Oh, how can I forget?" She beckoned a preteenaged blonde girl over to meet with her. "Dorothy, Dee, other Avengemon, say hi to mine and Henry's daughter, Yoko Wong."

"Whoa, you're not only married to your world's Henry Wong, but you have a daughter?!" Dorothy was taken aback by this revelation.

The half-Chinese blonde politely bowed to Dorothy. "Hello. Why do you look like my mom but younger?"

Dorothy awkwardly answered. "Well, maybe 'cause… I'm kinda like your twin sister…?"

D-Reaper waved to Yoko. "Hello! Me Dee!"

Yoko nodded. "Hi, and why am I oddly attracted to you? Almost like we're familiar with each other."

Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) sighed. "It's a long story, Yoko honey."

Jax, Sonja, and BW interacted well with their DF-616 Prime counterparts. Although, Jax became visibly upset when he learned Jax (DF-616 Prime) was controlled and merged with a modified 'Hell Fighter' BlackWarGreymon to become Super Jax.

Sonja shook her head. "That sucks what happened with you guys. Thankfully that hasn't happened to us."

Jax added. "Although we did have a recent run-in with an Artificial woman named Miranda. She briefly took us in to rebuild Datamon's Dark Network that was aligned with HYDRA."

Sonja sighed. "Then, she turned into that ravenous freak." She referred to Miranda's 'evil alter ego', Adnarim. "She did end up saving us in the end to stop her evil self. Now she's reforming for the better."

Sonja (DF-616 Prime) smiled softly. "Still, at least you were turned against each other like my brother and I were for a short time. Good thing we ended up with Davis. And like me, you may very well end up having David like I have."

Jax (DF-616 Prime) growled. "Hopefully Datamon and Myuumon are both enjoying down in Digital Limbo for what they did to me." He turned to Jax. "But, I'm glad you found a woman in your life. And it's neat to know you ended up a wildlife ranger like me."

Jax smiled genuinely. "Meiko's been a helpful hand and she's a good woman."

 **(Cue Pantera –** _ **Floods**_ **)**

David keenly noted. "Hey, is it just me or did the music change? Fist Crossfade and now Pantera? What the heck kind of universe do y'all live in?"

David (DF-616 Prime) answered. "One where our primary background score consists of hard rock, metal, and edgy music."

Angirasumon looked at David. "Weird, huh?"

Kara quipped. "Guess we're all living on the _edge_."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) walked Omega X to meet the other children. "Yoko isn't the only one born from our generation." He pointed to a ginger-haired preteenaged girl with goggles around her neck, a long-sleeve white shirt with a red heart shape, and blue jeans. "That's Ruki Makino-Matsuda. Can you guess who's daughter she is?"

Omega X nodded. "Fairly obvious." He eyed Gallantmon (DF-616 Prime) and Sakuyamon (DF-616 Prime).

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) waved to Agunimon (DF-616 Prime) and Fairymon (DF-616 Prime). "Those two have a son: Tyler Kanbara." He shifted Omega X's attention to a young teenaged boy who mostly resembled Takuya but had his mother's eyes and facial features. "What's special about Tyler is he's in the middle of training to master the Forbidden Spirit."

"Forbidden Spirit?' Omega X curiously queried.

"Exactly what the title implies. Me and Max have been supervising Tyler's training," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) said. "It's been exhausting, but mostly for Tyler. When he Spirit Evolves into Infernomon, he's a force to be reckoned with. His power surpasses most warriors, Digital Fused and possibly even you Ascendants."

Omega X furrowed his brows. "I can guess fat chance of letting him fight with us?"

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) sighed. "His power is beyond control at this point. He and the other children will have to be relocated. Oh, speaking of the other children!" He shifted his view toward a blonde teenage boy with red eyes, pointed ears, and garbed in casual wear. He's seen talking with Ruki. "That's Solar. Want to guess who's his parents?"

Omega X noticed Pikkan conversing with Pikkan (DF-616 Prime), Jeri (DF-616 Prime), and a small brown-haired female child.

"No way…" Omega X gaped in shock. "Pikkan and Jeri…?!"

Pikkan (DF-616 Prime)'s ears twitched as he heard Omega X mention him and his wife.

"That boy with the pointed ears is their son Solar. The little girl with them is their daughter Mary," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) stated. He turned toward a preteenaged elf-eared boy with spiked turquoise hair and garbed in a divine wear.

"And him?" Omega X asked.

"Legolas."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. That's his name."

"Who named him?"

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) answered plainly. "Lady Moinanea and Lord Shintomon."

"What?!"

"Why is that hard to believe?" laughed Omega X (DF-616 Prime).

"Oh I don't know…" Omega X said. "I thought there was some taboo where deities couldn't get together. Y'know because of divine laws and that stuff."

"Is it like that in your universe?"

"Not really. No." Omega X (DF-616) then instinctively dropped into a fighting stance when he saw Novadramon (DF-616 Prime). "Whoa, why is he here?!"

"Ah, so you're seeing Novadramon. Relax he's on our side."

"Oh… man that's a relief. My friends and I faced him not too long ago. He was an enemy in our universe."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) reassured. "Be glad our Novadramon is on our side. He was also one of my best opponents I had the honor of fighting." He stopped as he faced Omega X. "Speaking of Legolas, there's something you should know and I hope your friends are listening."

Everyone suddenly stopped talking as Beerusmon, Whismon, and Moinanea escorted three individuals behind them. These three are the DigiMazoku lords of DF-616 Prime.

"Lords Toushinmon, Mukuromon, and Hadesmon," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) acknowledged the DigiMazoku lord trio.

"Mukuromon," Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) acknowledged the lone female DigiMazoku lord.

"You won't need to explain Legolas' relationship with Rasielmon," Toushinmon addressed Omega X (DF-616 Prime). "As I understand it, Rasielmon is Legolas' love interest." He turned to Legolas, who paused his conversation. "Not too long ago you made contact with her and her sister Raguelmon."

Legolas confirmed. "Yes, sir, that's true."

Hadesmon went on. "Were you ever told those sisters are the two halves of Apocalymon's reincarnation, Ordinemon?"

"What?! No, I didn't!" Legolas then turned his attention to Moinanea. "Mother, is this true?"

Moinanea sadly nodded. "Yes, my son."

"I do have a relationship with Rasielmon…" Legolas revealed. "However, Raguelmon loves her sister Rasielmon. However, I think their relationship is more platonic than mine and Rasielmon's."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/One Year Ago**_

"Legolas, are we sure we should be doing this?" Rasielmon asked, holding the young deity's hand. "If my sister Raguelmon finds out we've been in a relationship."

Legolas smiled. "She gave us her blessings, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did, but I know my sister… she wouldn't give me up so easily…"

Legolas put a hand under Rasielmon's chin. "It's ok because it's just us two now." He leaned over as the two kissed.

Unbeknownst to them, _she_ watched it go down. Glowing red eyes pierced through the darkness. A low growl was heard. It was Raguelmon. She unleashed a dark aura that alarmed Legolas and Rasielmon. They turned around and saw Raguelmon running off.

"That was…?!" Legolas gasped.

"Raguelmon! Wait!" Rasielmon screamed. "I'm sorry, Legolas, but I have to find her!" She hurried off after Rasielmon.

"Rasielmon!" Legolas yelled out as he gave chase. By the time he reached the other end of the forest, he lost the sisters.

xxxxx

 _ **Present/Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **東京都**_ _ **,**_ _ **日本**_ _ **)**_

"By the time I ran out of the forest that day, they were gone," Legolas said. "That was a year ago and I haven't seen them since."

"I know where they're currently located, but Legolas, I'd suggest leaving them be," Moinanea said. "I know it was never your intention, but your interference with those two have prevented them from possibly becoming synchronized again."

"I prevented them from ever becoming Ordinemon?"

Toushinmon nodded. "And we require Ordinemon to help us fight in the war with the Dark God's return."

Omega X blinked. "Are their combined powers enough to help turn the tide against Zeed X?"

Mukuromon nodded dismissively. "Probably not, but we'll need as much firepower to damage his forces. There's no doubt the Dark God won't come alone."

Metalla X scoffed. "Well, that kid just fucked things up for us if he didn't keep his divine dick in his pants."

Angemon X sighed. "That wasn't necessary. And I know that's not you saying that, father."

"Then if those two can't combine into Ordinemon, then perhaps my strength should suffice against the Dark God," a man's voice interjected, one that Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and his cohorts were familiar with.

"No way…" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) turned around as a man garbed in full dark clothing appeared. He had on a long-sleeved black shirt, matching colored pants, and dark boots. The man had sharp-looking eyes and had his hair slicked back with a tiny curl hanging over his forehead. Hanging over his head was a golden halo. "Himo Saitou."

 **(Cue** _ **Night Hawk**_ **\- Devilman Crybaby OST)**

Saitou acknowledged Omega X (DF-616 Prime) with a dark smirk. "It's been a long time, Taichi."

"What are you doing here?!" Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) barked at the dark-clothed man.

"Why I can't come stop by and say hello?" Saitou chortled calmly.

"Relax, everyone," Max (DF) calmed the tensions the DF-616 Prime had toward Saitou. "The divine powers came to this decision. They've allowed Saitou to return to the living under a 24 hour condition. Once this ordeal is over, he'll return to the other side to continue serving his sentence."

"When I heard the Dark God would return to wreak havoc upon this world, I couldn't sit by. The divine ones knew about my partnership with Zeed's previous incarnation and so offered me a choice to redeem my sentence," Saitou stated. "I also asked the divine ones to reunite me with my colleagues."

With that, Saitou stepped aside as he unveiled a group resembling the V-Tamers, sans Taichi and Veedramon. This was the V-Tamers opposite from dimension DVT-98. This group was from its alternate universe: DVT-98-AU.

Of this V-Tamer group to appear: Neo & Rei Saiba, Hideto Fujimoto, Sigma, and Mari Goutokuji. They were adult age much like the DF-616 Prime group.

"Rei… Neo…" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) was taken aback by old faces.

"Hello, Taichi," Rei waved to him.

"Y'all have grown a lot since we last met," Neo said.

Saitou walked up to Omega X (DF-616 Prime). "We've had our severe differences and I'll never forget that I was the one who killed you. And as a result my actions awakened that DigiMazoku power, which in turn killed me." He extended a hand to Omega X (DF-616 Prime). "Would you be willing to shake my hand? A handshake between DigiMazoku and Dark Angel?"

"You did kill me, and no, I won't forget what you and your crew almost tried to do," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) muttered. "But, we have a bigger threat we must defeat together." He grabbed Saitou's hand and looked him dead in the eyes. "The One and the Dark Angel fighting together against the Dark God sounds more ideal to me."

Saitou smirked. "Glad you see things my way, Taichi."

Celesta X gazed over Saitou. "He looks like Soma Saitou, except this man looks much older and his power is much stronger."

WarAngemon assessed Saitou's aura. "No kidding. From what we've seen from this world's Omega X, it seems in this world some of our counterparts are just as strong as we are. Probably stronger."

Celesta X (DF-616 Prime) added. "My brother fought Saitou several times. Tai getting killed by Saitou only made him stronger."

Celesta X realized something up to now. "But, our Tai hasn't been died up to now. He's yet to be killed by an enemy… though, my brother has died in alternate timelines like Dimitri's future, but that was caused by a virus."

Ultima X replied. "Let's keep it that way, Kari. No way we're letting your bro get killed."

ShineGreymon looked down to Masaru. "Hey, Aniki, isn't this just crazy? We're seeing two whole sets of Tai and friends. Which one you think is stronger?"

Masaru snickered. "Heh, does it matter? We're all on the same side! Though, I'm still eager to clash fists with either Omega X."

"Either one would kick your butt fast, Masaru," Thomas quickly shot him down.

"Yeah, I know, but it wouldn't hurt to try and fight with all I've got!"

Vadosmon and Champamon observed the ongoing conversations. Champamon assessed the DF-616 Prime group.

"They're quite the intriguing bunch and have quite a handful of strong individuals. Don't you think, Lord Champamon?" Vadosmon asked him.

"Their Taichi's as strong as the one we know. Though he doesn't have a God Ki. His is almost… how can I describe it, but it's demonic," Champamon assessed. "In fact, those three are the DigiMazoku kings of this universe."

"Yes, they'd be considered Super Demon Lords if they were to exist in our universe," Vadosmon noted this.

Hit scanned Omega X (DF-616 Prime), Himo Saitou, Metalla X (DF-616 Prime), and the three DigiMazoku kings.

"Wow, he looks like the Master Yamato I know!" Xander eyed Metalla X (DF-616 Prime).

"Heh, now I'm really eager to fight them," Tamara got giddy.

GokuGreymon and VegetaGarurumon eyed Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime).

As Dramon X walked away from the Kuipers and DF-616 group, he passed the Digiverse 6 group and stared toward the sky. He picked up on a familiar presence.

"Brother? What are you looking at?" Sedna noticed Dramon X's sudden distress.

"It's Christina. I can sense her!" Dramon X announced, which garnered the attention of the Kuipers and the others.

"What?! You can sense Christina?!" Eris exclaimed.

"Where? Where is she?" Asked Ixion.

"Tell us, Ken," Varuna said.

"Up there. I know it's hard to believe," Dramon X pointed toward the celestial object that resembled a planet in the sky.

"A planet?" Sedna stared at the celestial object.

"That's Planet Plant," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) revealed. "It was revived thanks to Bebimon's wish years ago. What was once Bebimon's home world has become a second Earth and helped solve our world's overpopulation issues."

"I've even helped to move people there and colonize it," Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) said.

"Well, that's where I'm sensing Christina. She's there and I'm sure of it!" Dramon X exclaimed.

Sedna patted Dramon X's shoulder. "I believe you."

"I can believe you, too. It's faint, but I do sense Christina's presence up there," Angemon X stated.

"Likewise, I sense her, too," Omega X said. "If she's up there, then we're going up there."

"I'd think twice before doing that, Ascendant!" A voice belonging to Zeed X loudly chimed in.

Upon hearing his voice, the majority of the DF-616 group, the Kuipers, and Masaru & ShineGreymon got into battle stances. The DF-616 Prime group took note of their sudden distress and looked up to where the DF-616 group looked up towards.

 **(Cue Batman: The Dark Knight Returns –** _ **See You…In Hell**_ **)**

Suddenly, darkness began shrouding the skies. The blue in the sky transformed into an endless blood red. This alerted all of the heroes as a portal emerged. They realized that their enemies have finally come.

Coming out of the portal are Zeed X, Zeed, Burizalor, Virus, GalacticNova X, and Furizlor.

The Dark God's reincarnation has come home. His presence produced a reality warping effect that covered all of Tokyo in a sea of crystals. The millions of citizens were covered and sealed in crystals. The DF-616 Prime crowd became disturbed by this horrifying phenomenon.

"I hope if you don't mind me refurbishing your whole planet. It was looking too busy on my eyes," Zeed X scanned the altered world.

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) gaped. "That's the Dark God's new incarnated state?!"

Moinanea noted his impressive feat. "And he was able to reshape Earth in an instant just by appearing."

Sora (DF-616 Prime) gasped as she saw the Tokyo citizens encased in crystals. "And the rest of these people are trapped."

Max (DF-616 Prime) gritted as he looked up at Zeed X and his cohorts. "He's made sure we're the only ones standing."

Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) scoffed. "He's that confident he can beat us now?"

Omega X warned them. "Don't make the mistake and underestimate him. He might look less imposing than before, but me and my friends already fought him. His power is beyond imagination."

Beerusmon, Whismon, Champamon, Vadosmon, Moinanea, and the three DigiMazoku kings stared up toward Zeed X and his cohorts.

"He's here, my lord," Whismon muttered.

"And not a moment too soon," Beerusmon replied.

"So, what are our chances if we all gang up on him, Vadosmon?" Champamon asked his aide.

"If just you and your brother, not so good. You saw what happened when you and the other Gods of Destruction tried to fight him together." Vadosmon reminded him.

"And our combined force wouldn't be enough to beat him either," Toushinmon said, referring to his, Mukuromon, and Hadesmon's team-up efforts.

"But us deities aren't the only ones here. We have our warriors to fight them," Moinanea said.

"But the Dark God also managed to revive his previous incarnation," Hadesmon said.

"Not to mention a few of the most infamous villains from our universe," Whismon said. "Look, Lord Beerusmon. He's revived Burizalor from Digital Limbo just as we suspected."

"Not just him, but the bio-artificial Virus and the so-called Legendary Ascendant GalacticNova X," Beerusmon noted the other two villains. "And no doubt Zeed X has greatly enhanced their powers to be formidable threats."

Dramon X growled as he prepared to attack Zeed X on the spot, but Sedna stopped him.

"Please, brother. We need to think about getting Christina back first."

"I know, but… just looking at that smug bastard… after all he's done to me…!" Dramon X gritted, trying his damned hardest to restrain himself from getting his hands on the anomalous fiend.

"Cool it, Ken. Christina absolutely has to come first," Angemon X stated.

"Didn't take you long to find us, you smug bastard!" Omega X yelled out toward Zeed X. "And I see you've brought your friends along." He eyed Burizalor first. "Right, Burizalor? We fought you, Virus, and Yagami in your new forms."

Champamon was shocked to see Furizlor with the villains. "Furizlor, what do you think you're doing with those guys! You're from our universe!"

Vadosmon sighed. "Not shocking he'd be a turncoat."

Xander called out. "Furizlor, how could you betray us?!"

Furizlor grinned mischievously. "Why should I continue to associate myself with losers who couldn't win a universal tournament? Besides, I'm a wanted man in the 6th Digiverse. Burizalor here not only saved me but secured me a spot among other villains."

Hit scowled. "So, that would explain why I couldn't find you anymore. You suddenly vanished thanks to these villains."

Furizlor cackled. "Hehehe, and thanks to Zeed X, I've acquired a new power I've been meaning to test out against you, my former comrades!"

Tamara scoffed in irritation. "You just love hearing yourself talk, you arrogant prick. We're gonna show 'em, right, Willow?"

Willow nodded meekly. "Yeah."

"Well said, Furizlor." Burizalor smirked. "Zeed X was kind enough to pull me out of that wretched hell again. And this time I will see to it you're erased for good!"

Zeed X beckoned Burizalor away. "Easy. One of us will get that opportunity to erase him and his friends for good."

"So, just us against all of them? No offense, but we're outnumbered," Virus remarked.

"Heh, who says we'll be the only ones fighting them?" Zeed X calmly chortled. He raised a hand and summoned a giant dark purple sphere. "We have our own reinforcements. Burizalor, Virus, and GalacticNova X, it's time to complete the Synister Six."

 **(Cue Drowning Pool –** _ **Tear Away**_ **)**

Zeed X used his resurrection powers as three columns of anomalous light spawned out of the sphere. These columns of light revived two figures and created an aspect of another figure. These figures are Burizalor (DF-616 Prime), Virus (DF-616 Prime), and an aspect of Teen-Reaper (DF-616 Prime), which was a feminized version of DF-616's Teen-Reaper. Zeed X referred to this aspect as Bitch-Reaper, or B-Reaper.

Omega X gaped at the revived trio. "Another Burizalor and Virus?!"

Metalla X yelled out. "And a different looking Teen-Reaper?"

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) was equally surprised. "That's our Burizalor, Virus, and Teen-Reaper!"

Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) scowled. "Zeed X decided on these three to be revived? Somehow I'm not surprised."

Celesta X remarked. "As if one Virus wasn't enough…"

WarAngemon added. "Now there's two."

"Is it just me or is that evil D-Reaper like totally female?" Ultima X balked at B-Reaper.

"I don't care what it is, I'm taking it on," Dorothy faced B-Reaper.

The Synister Six convened. The Burizalor duo confronted each other.

"We look so much alike," Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) noted his DF-616 counterpart.

Burizalor is surprised by his DF-616 Prime's different sounding voice. It was deeply masculine and snake-like than his own. "I can't say about our voices."

Virus and Virus (DF-616 Prime) faced each other. Both wore similar arrogant smiles and seemingly pleased meeting each other.

Virus remarked. "No matter what universe, I'm always perfect."

Virus (DF-616 Prime) cackled. "It's like looking in a mirror."

GalacticNova X gawked at B-Reaper, who puffed up her chest and howled. B-Reaper had a crazed look and noticed fat D-Reaper.

Zeed X added. "You'll all get a chance to get your revenge and kill your enemies."

Virus (DF-616 Prime) sighted Celesta X (DF-616 Prime). "Yes, indeed. There's still the matter of exacting my revenge. Right, Hikari? I won't be killed by you a third time." He also noticed Celesta X. "Well, this is rich. Two Hikaris."

Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) sighted both Omega X (DF-616 and DF-616 Prime), Angemon X (DF-811 Prime), and Ultima X (DF-616 Prime). "I'm seeing two sets of Taichis. No matter, I'll have a chance to kill them both as well as the swordsman who slew me and the Taichi wannabe Davis."

Burizalor interjected. "I'll kill my Taichi."

Virus frowned. "And I already called dibs on my Hikari."

B-Reaper screeched loudly. " _ **I HATE YOU ALL! GONNA KILL YOU!**_ "

GalacticNova X cringed at B-Reaper. "Tch, freak."

Zeed grunted. "You're one to talk, 'Legendary Ascendant'." He turned to Zeed X. "No offense, but this universe's Burizalor and Virus aren't up to par with the strongest warriors here."

Zeed X shrugged. "Why don't we solve that problem?" He fired beams at both Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) and Virus (DF-616 Prime). "Enjoy your little enhancements, boys!"

Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) and Virus (DF-616 Prime) felt their Ki being augmented. They witnessed their physical forms changing to reflect their latest enhancements.

Burizalor (DF-616 Prime)'s traditional white-skinned lizard appearance seemed to regress to his first form. He regained his horned chestnut-shaped head. A new set of yellow horns aligned over his head. He gained a plum-schemed body armor with black leather straps covered with metal studs. Dark purple shoulder pads now appeared. A large belt with a golden belt buckle formed around his waist. Plum-colored leggings covered the lower half of his body. He gained dark boots to complete his new transformed appearance.

"I'm back to what I was before, but my power's greater than it's ever been. Not too shabby." Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) boasted. He looked down at Omega X (DF-616 Prime). "Do you see, Taichi? Now I have enough power to defeat your friends."

Virus (DF-616 Prime)'s appearance was mostly unchanged, sans for light green shoulder armor adorning his shoulders. He also gained dark pants. His black insectoid wings got smaller.

Virus (DF-616 Prime) smirked. "Not bad, but the power boost I've gained will make up for it."

Zeed X chortled. "Glad you two improve."

Burizalor scoffed. "I'm not impressed. My golden form is better than my counterpart's gaddy appearance."

Virus sarcastically quipped. "Oh, how can we ever top your Oscar Trophy imitation?"

Furizlor asserted. "Hey, Burizalor, wait until I show you my new transformation! You might be impressed…"

"Yeah, anyway, let's spice things up further. Let's awaken the infamous Synisters that this universe's warriors have never faced," Zeed X declared. With a snap of his fingers, a barrier appeared which seemed to connect Earth and a black realm.

The DF-616 Prime warriors, especially Max (DF), the DigiMazokus and Moinanea, were horrified to see a dark realm. This was the anti-Synister barrier that kept the Synisters from breaching Earth.

"Let's bring down that barrier," Zeed X snapped his fingers as the anti-Synister net dissolved.

Hundreds of wormholes opened up and summoned the Synisters. These ancient digitized beings poured out and began proliferating the human world. The first wave of demonic denizens resembled creatures straight out of _Devilman_.

"What the hell are those?!" Omega X exclaimed.

"The Synister race. They were what we successfully prevented from spilling into our world," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) revealed.

"And to think I wanted to unleash those monstrosities on humanity," Saitou regretted.

"Already having second thoughts, Dark Angel? I'm kinda disappointed. I thought you'd wanted to see the Titan-like behemoths?" Zeed X asked as one Synister emerged as tall as the Eiffel Tower.

More Synisters emerged. Most were demonic in appearance and others insect-like. It was a wave of eldritch beings being awakened and poured into Earth.

Beerusmon snorted. "These are the feared Synisters of DF-616 Prime? I'm not impressed."

Whismon shrugged. "And why wouldn't they, Lord Beerusmon?"

Toushinmon scoffed. "I wish I could be as calm as you two."

Some Synisters looked like Ogdru Jahad from _Hellboy_.

Another one notably a giant white-skinned, golden-eyed demonic bunny with sharp claws and razor teeth. It resembled a Bunny straight out of _Blood-C_.

Another one looked like a cross between the Kaijuu turtle Gamera and _Devilman_ 's Jinmen. Souls of human faces appeared on its shell.

A giant devil resembling Zennon from _Devilman_ jumped out of a massive wormhole. This demon behemoth had three faces, giant gargoyle wings popping out of its shoulders, its bottom half is a flightless seven-headed hydra beast that looked like _Devilman_ 's Caliorruar.

Another looked like a cross between Ungoliant from _The Silmarillion_ and IT's spider form.

"Geez, they're pulling out all the stops," Masaru gaped.

"But we can take 'em, Aniki! I'm ready to fight!" ShineGreymon exclaimed.

"Somehow I doubt this is the end of it," Yoshino said.

"Thanks for jinxing us, Yoshino," Ikuto pointed to a massive army emerging from a giant hole in the sky.

A massive army is seen besides the villains and the Synisters. They consisted of Necromorphs, Cyberdemons, Demogorgons, MillenniLampmons, MillenniZanbamons, MillenniMachinedramon, MillenniKimeramons, XeedImperialdramons, MukuroGaruru Xs, MazokuGrey Xs, Black Omega X clones, Black Angemon X clones, Black Dramon X clones, Black Metalla X clones, Black Celesta X clones, Black WarAngemon clones, Black Ultima X clones, Black Max clones, BlackBanchoLeomon clones, BlackNeoDevimon clones, BlackBabimon clones, BlackSaibamon clones, Black Ginyumon clones, Black Chaser clones, BlackBrutemon clones, Black Devilin clones, BlackGurdmon clones, Black Burizalor clones, Black Jax clones, Black Sonja clones, Black BW clones, Black Virus clones, Black Virus Jr. clones, Black Warlord clones, Black Cyrus clones, Black GalacticNova X clones, Black Dee clones, BlackBeerusmon clones, Black Adnarim clones, Zamasmon clones, and Black Gaiamon X clones.

"There. How's that for stacking the odds?" Zeed X declared. "There's enough of an army to proliferate this entire planet."

"Like you need an army to beat us!" Omega X retorted.

"True, but I don't feel like fighting all of you at once even though I can kill you all, but that'd be boring," Zeed X said. "I'd say this is a lot more fun!"

"You sick bastard…" Dramon X growled.

"Oh, and Kenny. If you wish to save that girl of yours, she's indeed on that planet up there," Zeed X acknowledged Planet Plant hanging over Earth. "She probably needs you now more than ever. So, if you wanna play hero, by all means!" He smiled innocently.

"Go, brother," Sedna said as she and Angemon X assembled next to Omega X and Metalla X. "We'll take him on in your place."

"The Kuipers can accompany you there. And don't forget you've got Instant Movement to teleport y'all up there," Angemon X pulled out his sword.

"Let's go and get Orcus back, Ken," Varuna said to Dramon X.

Sighing, Dramon X resigned to this. "Right. Christina comes first, but… once we rescue her…" He shifted his eyes on Zeed X as his eyes glowed intensely. "I'm coming for your ass!" He took out his B.A.X. Digivice, releasing CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, and his remaining Digimon Army.

"Good luck with that, motherfucker." Zeed X replied while his body and face briefly changed to _BlazBlue_ 's Terumi. He put on Terumi's trollish face to remind Dramon X of his past foe.

Suddenly to Dramon X's surprise, Sam, Kara, David, and their Kaijuu Digimon partners approached him.

"You're going to need back-up, Kensuke," Sam said. "We're in. Let this be the first steps in the healing process."

"Hey, don't forget about us! We're Kuiper Senshi, too!" Sailor Haumea called out as she and Sailor Makemake joined with Dramon X, Titaniamon, CyberBeelzemon, Kensuke's Digimon Army, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, and the D3 trio.

"Get close to me, gang," Dramon X said, placing his fingers on his forehead. _Christina, we're coming!_

 _ **Shoom.**_

In an instant, Dramon X and his cohorts teleported straight to Planet Plant via _**Instant Movement**_.

 **(Cue Three Days Grace -** _ **Never Too Late**_ **)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages… the stage is all set," Zeed X declared as his face changed back to normal, watching the Synisters spreading over Tokyo's crystallized landscape. "If anyone's not up to fight, you're welcome to leave this battle, but just know you'll be hunted down by these ravenous Synisters."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) turned to Toushinmon. "I know this is asking for a lot, but can you help evacuate Sora and the others away from here?"

Toushinmon nodded. "Sure, anything for you, Taichi." He gathered Hadesmon and Mukuromon to relocate the DF Digidestined, the children, and noncombatants.

"Yamato, fight your hardest," Mukuromon said, relocating Mimi (DF-616 Prime) and others along.

"Thank you, Hadesmon," WarAngemon (DF-616 Prime) muttered, watching the DigiMazoku gathering and relocating noncombatants.

Houou X watched Sora (DF-616 Prime) and Biyomon (DF-616 Prime) leave with Toushinmon.

"Sora," Omega X got Houou X's attention. "We're gonna be fighting in this together. Are you sure you're up for it?"

Houou X affirmed her resolve to fight. "Of course! If you and Max are going to be fighting, I'll be here, too. We're in this thing together!"

Max smiled. "Just be careful, mom. Don't forget you're still fresh as an Ascendant. Likewise goes for Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yolei, and Cody. These battles should help y'all get a better grasp over your new powers. Just trust Biyomon who's now part of you."

Houou X nodded, taking her son's advice to heart. "I will, Max."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) watched Omega X stand beside him. "Are we ready?"

Omega X replied earnestly. "Yeah."

"Taichi, Yamato," Whismon beckoned the two Ascendants. "You might want to use these if you want a fighting chance. Lord Shinmon was gracious enough to lend me these." He took our a pair of Fuseha earrings and tossed them to the Ascendant duo.

Omega X grabbed his earring. "Thanks, Lord Whismon."

Metalla X just swallowed his pride. "Sure whatever."

Moinanea addressed her two Digital Fused warriors. "And you remember the Fusion Dance very well." She shot a glare toward Metalla X (DF-616 Prime). "And there won't be any complaints from you?"

Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) scoffed. "No."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) chuckled. "Great, now let's power up to max!"

Omega X followed suit. "Let's do this!" He yelled out and powered up to Super Ascendant Blue state.

Likewise, Metalla X powered up to Super Blue Ascendant form.

Saitou observed their transformations. "Um, they only changed their hair blue."

Omega X smirked. "We used to call this Super Ascendant God, but I like the ring of Super Ascendant Blue better."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) exchanged grins with Metalla X (DF-616 Prime). "Why don't we show them real _raw_ transformations?"

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) powered up to their DigiMazoku and Level 4 forms respectively.

Level 4 Metalla X (DF-616 Prime)'s blonde hair became jet black with a silver streak split through the center. His dark hair spiked up further. His eyes became akin to a wolf's. His upper frame bulked up even more. Except for his chest, his entire upper body was covered in dark blue fur with black stripes. He also gained a new set of clothing: dark army pants and black boots. A long bushy tail popped out from his back. He gained sharp canines akin to a dog's.

Metalla X balked at his counterpart's transformation. "You mean to tell me you can transform yourself into a furry like your world's Taichi?!"

Rose(mon) X's cheeks blushed. "Wow, what a hunk."

Keke snickered. "I didn't know furries were your thing, Mimi."

Rose(mon) X shook her head. "...what? Don't be ridiculous. I just find the other Matt's transformation oddly attractive is all, and besides…" She looked over herself. "It's not like I look any weirder. I look like a walking flower!"

Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s body was larger and more muscular than before. His hair was slicked back into a spiked hairstyle and streaked towards his back. Thick stiff bangs hung over his forehead. His muscular chest is covered with silver fur on parts of his body. His spiked hair was a mixture of black and silver. His eyes were completely crimson with black round irises. His hands are human-like with blue straps around both of his wrists. A long, prehensile tail emerged from out of his back side and waved around. His pants are changed to black yet it was still torn up from the battle beforehand. A silver Japanese style quilt covered his front side. Marked across his chest, shoulders and face were the tribal markings of the Digi-Mazoku himself. Omega X (DF-616 Prime) simply looked majestic and God-like in appearance.

Houou X found herself attracted to Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s Digi-Mazoku form. "Whoa… so sexy…"

Omega X groaned. "Really, Sora? Did you forget we're set to be married?!"

Max shook his head. "I see what it is. Sora and Mimi haven't learned to suppress their carnal Ascendant urges. We might need to calm them down."

Omega X approached Houou X. "Hey, sees on the prize, babe." He motioned her up toward Zeed X.

Houou X blinked. "...huh? Oh sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Rose(mon) X calmed after Metalla X patted her head. "...whew, what a rush. Thanks, Yamato."

Metalla X rolled his eyes. "You're usually more stronger willed than this, Mimi. Don't worry you'll get over these urges. Your body's still adapting to being a full-on Ascendant."

Angemon X sighed with relief. "Whew, that's behind us now."

Max added. "Yeah, but Zeed X's definitely keeping himself occupied and not taking us seriously."

Zeed X was seen reading a manga. He realized his opponents were ready and tossed his book aside.

"Don't mind me. I was looking at some funny pages," Zeed X popped his neck. "So, are we ready to rumble, boys and girls?!"

Omega X yelled out. "Yeah!" He and Metalla X put on their Fuseha earrings.

When Omega X and Metalla X put on their earrings, they were pulled to each other and merged into Kaiser X (DF-616).

"Alright! Here I go again!" Kaiser X (DF-616) boasted with fists raised.

Likewise, Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) do the Fusion Dance to become Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime). Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime)'s upper body frame has musculature. He was covered by patches of silver fur across his arms, around the areas outside his chest, and across his back. A long, prehensile tail twirled behind his back. His accessories included white baggy pants with a green sash tied over it and a pair of black boots. A pair of yellow shoulder pads adorned his shoulders and around his chest. He has black spiky hair with silver streaks through it. Though, there were tints of silver streaks through his hair. When he opened his eyes, they were baby blue with black bold irises. His face put on a serious demeanor in Zeed's presence.

Zeed took note of this and recalled he previously attempted to prevented the fusion. Now, Zeed was ready to fight Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime).

Burizalor transformed into Apocaly X and Virus turned into Belial X.

Whismon observed with a smile. "Our strongest fighters combined and your strongest combined. This should be quite a show, Lady Moinanea."

Beerusmon grunted. "Us deities have no place here now. Let us observe from afar. Taichi, Yamato, don't you fail on us!"

With that, Beerusmon, Whismon, Moinanea, Champamon, and Vadosmon floated away to watch the epic battle set to ensue.

The Kaiser X duo dropped into fighting stances as they and their cohorts faced off against Zeed X and his group.

"It's showtime," Zeed X grinned.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Synisters Rising**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** It is showtime. So, to recap: Zeed X explains his origins and how he reincarnated from his previous form. In contrast to his kinda dumb 'HAHAHA, NUUUU' generic doomsday villain personality, he reincarnated into a subtle, devious, and a terrifying bad guy with a touch of wittiness and being self aware. He's the right balance of dangerous and humorous. He sets Cosmos straight while making YYGDM's Chaos and Millenniummon his personal bitches.

DF-616 meet DF-616 Prime is essentially DB/Z/Super meeting GT. In fact, I've added DBGT OST during the opening scenes when our heroes enter DF-616 Prime and the two Omega Xs fight. I'll probably give my assessment on Omega X (Blue) and Omega X (Lvl 4)'s strength levels in a later post. Right now they're almost even, but evidently that's going to change later in this arc.

So, we find out Tamers and Legendary Warriors exist in this Prime dimension, but if you've read _Cross Generations_ , you'll find out which other heroes exist. ;)

Zeed X shows up with more surprises: the Prime versions of Burizalor, Virus, and Teen-Reaper (now B-Reaper). And he releases the whole Synister race from their prison. Now all hell's about to break loose.

Starting with this chapter, I'll be splitting those larger chapters into parts. Because this way, it's easier to consume and won't be as difficult to follow. Look at _Cross Generations_ as the movie/OVA version for the Black Rebellion and Fiction's Closure arcs. The _Ascendancy_ version is the director's cut/TV cut for these aforementioned arcs. Neither is more canon than the other since I'm essentially just retelling the events (with some new additional scenes and dialogue; just so _Ascendancy_ doesn't feel like deja-vu). And as per usual, _Ascendancy_ will continue showing only the DF-616 scenes. I won't be shifting back to KLK-13, Dissidia-08, or Corner back and forth like in CG. This is the DFK heroes's story after all.

Anyway, that's all for commentary. Send a review and see you soon!


	61. The Synisters Rising

**A/N:** Let's get on with the biggest battles the DF-616 heroes will have ever faced.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VII: Fiction's Closure  
**_ _ **Chapter LXI: The Synisters Rising**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **東京都**_ _ **,**_ _ **日本**_ _ **)**_

 **(Cue Disturbed –** _ **Stupify**_ **)**

Kaiser X, Super Angemon X, and Dai-Valkyrie Sedna faced off against Zeed X.

"Round 1! Fight!" Zeed X announced as Kaiser X flew toward him.

Kaiser X powered up into Super Blue and unloaded a barrage of punches on Zeed X. Zeed X easily dodged and parried the Fused Ascendant's blows.

"Aw yeah! Do you all hear that Disturbed song while we're fighting?!" Zeed X exclaimed. "The author loved it back in the old days! You are all _stupefied_ to see the comprehensions of fanfiction!"

"Shut up!" Kaiser X Blue bellowed, landing a lucky punch to Zeed X's face and sent him flying back. He quickly formed _**Spirit Sword**_ and aimed to slash Zeed X, but the anomalous one forged a _**Spirit Sword**_ of his own.

Kaiser X Blue and Zeed X clashed energy swords.

"I let you have that lucky punch, because I'm such a nice guy!" Zeed X taunted Kaiser X Blue.

"And we won't be so nice to you!" Kaiser X Blue phased out and reappeared behind Zeed X. He attempted to slice Zeed X in half with his energy sword.

Zeed X quickly split himself into two, avoiding getting split by the Fused Ascendant's blade.

"You know you're making yourself weaker by splitting yourself up," Kaiser X Blue pointed out.

"Nah, not really. I don't lose any strength no matter how many clones I split off myself. Want me to demonstrate?" Zeed X beckoned his other half to attack Super Angemon X and Dai-Valkyrie Sedna.

The other Zeed X clashed with Super Angemon X and Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. The couple fought their hardest, but this Zeed X half parried their attacks and showed no weakness from being splitting off.

Super Angemon X fired off a _**Burning Attack**_ , hitting Zeed X with it. Zeed X shot through the billowing smoke and kicked the future warrior back. Suddenly, a sheet of ice formed over Zeed X and trapped him. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna summoned a giant icicle and tossed it at the entrapped Zeed X. Zeed X unleashed an aura that shattered his ice prison. He caught Sedna's icicle with a finger tip and dissolved it.

"Damn it," Sedna cursed.

"Yes, are you getting it now? I can split myself endlessly and not lose any strength," Zeed X chortled, watching the other Zeed X fighting off Kaiser X Blue.

Super Angemon X picked up his sword and shot up to confront the second Zeed X.

"Ok," Zeed X snapped his fingers as the other Zeed X merged with him. "I'm done humoring you. All three of you come at me!"

"Be careful what you wish for," Kaiser X Blue replied as he, Super Angemon X, and Sedna attacked Zeed X.

"Don't think I've forgotten what you did to my future!" Super Angemon X slashed at Zeed X.

Zeed X parried Super Angemon X's sword attacks. He rolled his eyes and blasted the Ascendant back.

"Dimitri!" Sedna yelled. She raised her hand and summoned a large sword with a dragon's head doubling as its hilt. _Dragon Saber, don't fail me now!_ As she launched herself at Zeed X, she took a swing, which Zeed X stopped with a fingertip. The scene so dramatic the song suddenly stopped for a moment

 **(Theme fades)**

"Um, did you forget I can read minds?" Zeed X blinked, noticing the music stopped. "Sousuke Aizen, eat your heart out." He mocked Bleach's primary villain. He released power from his finger that knocked Sedna back.

"Karin!" Super Angemon X flew up and caught Sedna.

"Ok, cue that music again." Zeed X requested.

 **(Disturbed** _ **Stupify**_ **resumes)**

Kaiser X Blue used _ **Instant Movement**_ to appear on Zeed X's right side. Pretending to be surprised, Zeed X turned around and watched the Fused Ascendant already amassing a blue Ki ball.

"Take this, asshole!" Kaiser X Blue fired his _ **Final Tsunami Wave**_. He launched a powerful blue wave surging with yellow electrical energies.

Zeed X quickly put out a hand and caught Kaiser X Blue's ultimate attack. He absorbed it and then winded up his hand like a baseball pitcher.

"Bottom of the ninth! Here's the pitch!" Zeed X sounded like a sport's commentary. He tossed Kaiser X Blue's own _**Final Tsunami Wave**_ back at him.

"Crap!" Kaiser X Blue reformed his _**Spirit Sword**_ and batted the attack into the sky, stopping it from blowing up everyone in the vicinity. "Whew."

Zeed X dusted his hands. "Now the bases are all loaded." He eyed Kaiser X Blue, Super Angemon X, and Sedna facing him.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Evanescence –** _ **Bring Me to Life**_ **(Synthesis))**

It began with an epic song. Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) and Himo Saitou. Saitou invoked and gained his Offense armor, which sprouted black angel wings. The duo faced off with the Dark God, Zeed.

"Ah, Himo Saitou the Dark Angel, to think we were partners in crime. Such a shame you decided to turn against me now," Zeed said in disappointment.

"I only needed you as a means to an end so I can enter the Synisters' realm and die peacefully. Now that I've spent quite some time in solitude, I've reflected on my transgressions," Saitou said.

"And now you're fighting with the same man you killed. How ironic," Zeed said.

"Better him than you."

Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) powered up. "So, um, are we gonna fight or what?"

Saitou nodded. "Of course."

Zeed propelled toward Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) and Saitou. Saitou attacked first with a barrage of punches. Zeed easily parried Saitou's blows. Zeed grabbed Saitou's hand and pulled him forward. Zeed went for a straight punch, but Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) teleported in front of Zeed.

"Take this!" Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) kicked Zeed's face, sending him flying back in the air.

Saitou quickly flew over Zeed and unleashed a spirit wave that hit the beast. Zeed transformed into a cloud of smoke and floated away. He reformed into his physical form.

Saitou forged a dark purple Ki ball in his hand and kicked it. The force of said kick caused the sphere to explode into a barrage of energy blasts. Saitou's _**Splinter Resshuken**_ hurtled toward Zeed, who responded by summoning portals that absorbed Saitou's blasts. Zeed then activated his _**Yami Zeed Reflector**_ to send Saitou's own attacks back at him.

"Damn!" Saitou gritted as he barely dodged his attacks.

With a smug grin, Zeed pointed and tapped his head. "Don't think I've forgotten your moves, Himo Saitou." He pivoted and noticed Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) forging a massive blue Ki sphere.

Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) launched his _**1000X Ice Barrier Terra Beam**_ toward Zeed, who quickly summoned his portal.

However, Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) motioned his sphere around and redirected it. Taken aback, Zeed watched the sphere heading for his rear side. Zeed caught the sphere and tried to push it back. Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) pushed the force of the sphere toward Zeed. Saitou assisted Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) and sent Sacred Ki to empower the sphere. Both warriors combined their energies to overpower Zeed with the sphere.

 _ **Boom!**_

Zeed crashed hard into the ground as the sphere exploded.

"Surely that had to be enough," Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) commented, watching the smoke cloud being dispersed. "Nope."

Saitou frowned. "Spoke too soon."

Zeed rose from the debris and dusted himself off.

"All right, you two will pay in full for that," Zeed growled as he floated up to attack Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) and Saitou again.

Acting on desperation, Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) and Saitou unleashed fisticuffs against Zeed.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **I Hate Everything About You**_ **\- Three Days Grace)**

Max & Gundamon GM, Keke & WingGundamon, Houou X, and Rose(mon) X faced against Apocaly X.

"We'll be your opponents, Burizalor, since Tai's occupied with your boss!" Max declared. "Let's take him down, Gojiramon!" He was already inside Gundamon GM's cockpit. He and Gojiramon Biomerged into Gundam GM beforehand.

Apocaly X laughed. "Ohohoho, what a glorious day it shall be when I kill Taichi's family before finally completing my revenge against him!"

"You'll have to go through us first and I doubt you can!" Keke yelled out from within WingGundamon.

Apocaly X readied his Apocalymon claws. Houou X zipped around Apocaly X and launched fire-shaped arrows called _**Fire Arrow**_. Houou X also went for a _**Phoenix Fist**_ , as a Phoenixmon aura came out of her fire aura. She landed a punch into Apocaly X's face, which did little more than make him contort with anger. Rose(mon) X summoned a torrent of rose petals and razor leaves that pierced into Apocaly X.

"Annoyances!" hissed Apocaly X released an aura that knocked Rose(mon) X away and used his claws to swallow Houou X's fiery blasts.

Gundamon GM pulled out and readied his _**Beam Saber**_. He flew up into Apocaly X and stabbed him with it. Apocaly X screeched loudly and instinctively used his claws to wrestle away Gundamon GM's weapon. Gundamon GM fired back with blasts. WingGundamon slammed into Apocaly X's back and punched his face.

"Thanks, Keke!" Max called out from Gundamon GM.

"It isn't over yet!" Keke replied back.

Gundamon GM and WingGundamon grasped hands tightly before shifting their view on Apocaly X. The digital tyrant forged multiple _**Death Balls**_ from his claws and tossed them at the duo. Gundamon GM cupped his hands and fired a _**Tsunami Wave**_ , wiping out every one of Apocaly X's destructive spheres.

"Mimi, Sora! Are you ok?!" Max asked them.

Houou X and Rose(mon) X floated over next to Gundamon GM and WingGundamon.

"We're fine. Let's just focus on bringing this monster down for good!" Houou X said.

Apocaly X scowled. "I'll be happy to send you to your grave permanently, Sora."

Gundamon GM interjected. "Over _my_ dead body!"

Apocaly X smirked. "And I'll make your wish granted." He fired multiple _**Death Beams**_ from his giant claws, which the heroes have been able to evade.

Gundamon GM blasted away numerous beams while WingGundamon repelled most of them. Apocaly X swooped down to attack the two Gundam Digimon. Houou X and Rose(mon) X blasted Apocaly X's back, distracting the tyrant long enough to withdraw his attack on their grown up variations of their kids. Gundam GM seized an opportunity and uppercutted Apocaly X's jaw.

xxxxx

Xander, Hit, GokuGreymon, and VegetaGarurumon are facing Furizlor.

"It's such a shame it has to come down to this, my former comrades," Furizlor eyed his old Digiverse 6 colleagues. "But, I was offered a deal I simply couldn't refuse. And you know what Zeed X rewarded me? Allow me to show you."

Then, Furizlor powered up, as silver skin is armoring up his former periwinkle and blue-skinned figure. He has become Silver Furizlor.

Silver Furizlor calmly sighed as he embraced his new power. "Ah, see? Quick and to the point. Granted, it's not gold as I hoped, but this shall suffice. So, which one of you wants to-"

 _ **Bam!**_

GokuGreymon responded with a quick punch to Silver Furizlor's face.

However, Silver Furizlor managed to catch GokuGreymon's fist and pushed it away.

"I wasn't done speaking, ingrate!" Furizlor hissed, firing a beam at GokuGreymon.

VegetaGarurumon launched at Silver Furizlor and attacked him head-on. Silver Furizlor dodged VegetaGarurumon's blows. The silver Corrupt quickly dropped VegetaGarurumon after a kneelift into his gut.

"Furizlor, I won't forgive you for betraying us!" Xander yelled as he powered up into Ascendant. He unloaded punches and kicks at Silver Furizlor.

"And you were a fool to ever think we were on the same side! I used you and your people as pawns to scour and plunder worlds for profit!" Furizlor taunted Xander, further inciting the young Ascendant.

"Be quiet! I've heard enough!" Xander punched Silver Furizlor's face.

Silver Furizlor stood unfazed by Xander's punch.

"Unfortunately for you, my silver form has enhanced my durability. Your punches are merely insect bites to me," Silver Furizlor then punched Xander's face and sent him flying back. "Heh, and that just leaves you Hi…" Before he can finish his sentence, he realized he had been caught in Hit's _**Time Skip**_.

 _ **Wham!**_

Silver Furizlor's face contorted as he felt a blow connected with his chest. He scanned the vicinity and found no traces of the assassin.

"Where are you?!" Silver Furizlor demanded. As he turned, Hit was standing in front of him. He jumped back and took on a battle stance. "That was a lucky shot, Hit. But, bravo for being the first to inflict damage on my new body. I won't be done in by your broken technique!"

Hit got into a fighting stance. "You're my next hit, Furizlor. Do you want to die in disgrace or with dignity?"

Silver Furizlor snickered. "Bitch please. I will live to see another day!" He circled and strategized his next move on Hit. Before long, GokuGreymon, VegetaGarurumon, and Xander stood ready to fight him. "Oh boy."

xxxxx

Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, and Zodiark X faced against Belial X.

"Heheh, how appropriate you four fight me again!" Belial X charged at the four Ascendants. He went for a punch at Celesta X, who quickly transformed into Mystic form. "Well now!"

Mystic Celesta lunged at Belial X and kicked him hard in the gut. Belial X stumbled back, writhing in pain.

"TK, Davis, Ken! Now!" Mystic Celesta rallied her teammates to attack.

WarAngemon, Ultima X, and Zordiark X flew into Belial X. They each grabbed and picked up Belial X, tossing him into the air. As Belial X floated around in the air, WarAngemon shot up and hit Belial X's face with a _**Seraphi Fist**_. Ultima X and Zordiark X fired beams at the bio-artificial.

"Fools! You think this is enough?!" Belial X bellowed as he forged a barrier, knocking the three Ascendants away.

Mystic Celesta X charged up a white Ki ball and fired a _**Super Holy Beam**_. Belial X augmented his barrier, which absorbed the impact of the Bearer of Light's beam.

"C'mon, Hikari! I know you've got that other form you briefly showed me. Bring it out so I know I can defeat you at your best!"

"Fine," Mystic Celesta X seamlessly dropped out of Mystic form and shifted into her Holy Mode.

"That's more like it," Belial X smirked as he and Celesta X HM clashed head-on.

Celesta X HM took out her blade and slashed at Belial X. Belial X disarmed her and his Imperfect Virus heads fired _**Tsunami Wave**_ blasts. Celesta X HM jumped up and fired a _**Super Holy Beam**_ , which clashed against Belial X's _**Tsunami Wave**_.

xxxxx

Willow, Tamara, Masaru & ShineGreymon BM faced off against Ascendant Devil GalacticNova X.

"Hey remember me?!" Masaru howled as he went for a punch, but GalacticNova X lobbed a _**Demonic Galactic Cannon**_ at his way.

ShineGreymon BM dove in and pushed Masaru away. ShineGreymon BM took his _**GeoGrey Sword**_ and stopped GalacticNova X's blast. GalacticNova X charged and kicked the sword away.

"Hang on! I've got this!" ShineGreymon BM then blasted GalacticNova X with _**Glorious Burst**_.

However, this merely slowed down GalacticNova X. The Legendary Devil walked through the concentrated light force.

"Crap…" Masaru was aghast at GalacticNova X's insane durability.

"Hehehahahahah! You call that an attack?!" GalacticNova X cackled madly.

"How about this?!" Tamara called out as she powered up into Ascendant and kicked him in the face.

Barely fazed by Tamara's kick, GalacticNova X noticed Tamara zipping around him. Tamara fired Ki blasts that merely annoyed him. GalacticNova X reached for Tamara, who then powered up into Level 2.

"Is that all you've got?!" Tamara taunted him.

"Rargh! Hold still, insect!" GalacticNova X grabbed Tamara and prepared to bearhug her to death.

"Let her go!" ShineGreymon BM charged into GalacticNova X.

"Willow! Now! He's trying to kill me! Help!" Tamara screamed her hardest.

Upon seeing her friend in GalacticNova X's clutches, Willow's eyes tensed up. An aura shaped like Floramon materialized over her.

" _ **WILLOW!**_ " Tamara's screams reached her friend, whose mind shattered.

" _ **TAMARA!**_ " She cried. Then, her suppressed rage erupted like a volcano.

Willow powered up as her small frame expanded into a gargantuan and muscular form. She now resembled a female variation of GalacticNova X. She gained a battle skirt that looked like a red flower coupled with petals akin to Floramon's. A neon green aura flared over her like an inferno.

'Willow' cackles evilly at GalacticNova X, "FloraNova X's gonna smashed you to pieces!"

Dropping Tamara, GalacticNova X noticed FloraNova X's transformation. Her aura oddly enough attracted him.

"You look like me," GalacticNova X stared at FloraNova X as if he were looking into a mirror.

FloraNova X growled. "Leave Tamara alone. _**LEAVE HER ALONE!**_ " She charged head-on with GalacticNova X and wrestled him through a wall.

Tamara cheered her friend on. "Get 'im, Willow! Smash his ass!"

Masaru blinked thrice, trying to comprehend what he just saw. "Ugh, man that sweet shy girl became _that_?"

ShineGreymon BM gulped. "Yeah, scary, huh?"

Masaru cracked a big stupid grin. "Like hell it was, that was awesome! C'mon, ShineGreymon, let's give her a hand!" He clenched his fist. "And I still gotta slug that big bastard just once!"

"Yeah! Right on!" ShineGreymon BM added as he followed Masaru.

"Hey, wait up!" Tamara called out as she followed them.

Like rampaging beasts, FloraNova X and GalacticNova X both roared, their clashing auras became too intense as their surroundings eroded and burned away. As their fists reared back and collided, a giant shockwave erupted and wiped out everything in their way. FloraNova X and GalacticNova X lobbed green energy blasts, attempting to take the other out. They collided once again as their intense energies continued affecting their environment.

"I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" GalacticNova X snarled as he punched FloraNova X hard enough to send her flying far back.

"Willow!" Tamara called out and flew in to catch her friend. "Hey, Willow!"

With a maniacal grin on her face, FloraNova X quickly pushed Tamara aside and power walked toward GalacticNova X. Tamara worryingly watched her friend collide with the Ascendant Devil.

"Willow…?" Tamara gasped. "Damn it, you're losing yourself to this power again!"

"Maybe we need to help knock sense into her?" Masaru asked her as he and ShineGreymon BM arrived.

"No… c'mon, Willow! Wake up!" Tamara called out to her friend.

"Let's give her a hand, ShineGreymon!" Masaru said as he and his partner headed off to fight GalacticNova X.

"Damn it! Looks like I'm gonna have to knock sense into ya, Willow!" Tamara exclaimed as she flew ahead to help her friend with the Ascendant Devil.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Evanescence –** _ **Going Under**_ **)**

Max (DF-616 Prime), Ultima X (DF-616 Prime) and Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) faced against Burizalor (DF-616 Prime).

Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) batted away his opponents' Ki blasts. He shot up and punched Max (DF-616 Prime) back. He turned and tail whipped Ultima X (DF-616 Prime) away. Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) went to slice his foe in two again. Burizalor (DF-811 Prime) caught the Time Patroller's sword.

"Don't celebrate too long, Burizalor! Your comeback tour is gonna be short-lived!" Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) chided the tyrant.

"Ohoho, you'd love to slice and dice me up like before!" Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) taunted the Time Patroller. He knocked Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) away with an energy wave.

xxxxx

Keke (DF-616 Prime), Celesta X (DF-616 Prime), and WarAngemon (DF-616 Prime) faced against Virus (DF-616 Prime).

Keke (DF-616 Prime) punched and kicked at Virus (DF-616 Prime). The bio-artificial barely flinched and backhanded Keke (DF-616 Prime) away. He saw Celesta X (DF-616 Prime) and WarAngemon (DF-616 Prime) flying at him. The couple double teamed on Virus (DF-616 Prime).

"Hikari and Takeru! I'm disappointed! Your powers have greatly diminished since the last I fought you!" Virus (DF-616 Prime) assessed, blocking their punches. "Especially you, Hikari. Where's that raw power you had before?!" He kicked WarAngemon (DF-616 Prime) back and grabbed Celesta X (DF-616 Prime). "To ensure I don't make the same mistake, I'll end you now."

Celesta X (DF-616 Prime) invoked her internal power and tapped into her Mystic power. She transformed into Mystic form and unleashed a big enough white aura that pushed Virus (DF-616 Prime) away.

"Oh yes, that's more like it," Virus (DF-616 Prime) grinned evilly.

"Let's go, Virus!" Mystic Celesta X (DF-616 Prime) charged at Virus (DF-616 Prime).

xxxxx

Dorothy & Avengemon, D-Reaper, Dorothy & Avengemon (DF-616 Prime), Gallantmon (DF-616 Prime), Sakuyamon (DF-616 Prime), and MegaGargomon (DF-616 Prime) faced against B-Reaper.

" _ **I HATE YOU ALL! YOU ALL GONNA DIE!**_ " B-Reaper screamed horrifically.

D-Reaper covered his ear holes. "This girly version of Dee is loud! Dee's ears hurt bad!"

Dorothy reassured. "Don't worry, Dee. We're gonna end this fast. Avengemon!" She grabbed Avengemon's hand as they merged into Kaimodosu X.

Dorothy and Avengemon (DF-616 Prime) were impressed with their fusion.

Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) was taken aback. "Incredible! They can merge like we used to, Avengemon!"

MegaGargomon (DF-616 Prime) warned. "Heads up! Here comes the walking nightmare!"

"Bring it on!" Gallantmon (DF-616 Prime) goaded B-Reaper.

Gallantmon (DF-616 Prime), Sakuyamon (DF-616 Prime), and MegaGargomon (DF-616 Prime) fired their _**Shield of the Just**_ , _**Amethyst Wind**_ , and _**Mega Barrage**_ respectively at B-Reaper, forming a trinity attack that greatly damaged the bitch abomination.

"Nice!" Gallantmon (DF-616 Prime) said. "Oh crap."

The feminized eldritch's rapid regeneration kicked in and all of its wounds healed fast. B-Reaper raised a hand and forged a pink ball of destructive Ki. B-Reaper tossed the destructive ball toward the group.

Then, Kaimodosu X intercepted B-Reaper's attack and kicked it into the sky where it exploded.

"Nice one, Dorothy!" D-Reaper clapped.

"That would've been enough to blow up and delete this whole planet. Thankfully I know what it thinks since I have evil D-Reaper's memories," Kaimodosu X then pointed to B-Reaper. "No more planet busting attempts! We're fighting to the finish!" She quickly drew out a white long saber. "Get ready as I carve you up with justice!"

Dorothy and Avengemon (DF-616 Prime) both powered up. Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) put a hand to Avengemon (DF-616 Prime)'s chest as he shrank into a condensed orb and merged with her. Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) gained a power boost and gained a reddish aura similar to D-Reaper's chaos mass.

"We'll delete this thing together," Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) vowed as she and Kaimodosu X flew at B-Reaper.

B-Reaper quickly defended herself from Kaimodosu X and Dorothy (DF-616 Prime)'s double team. B-Reaper stretched her arms out and roped the two in with her elastic arms. She swung them around and tossed them into the air. As B-Reaper rolled up into a ball, she converted into a burning ball of pink light. Kaimodosu X and Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) both anticipated B-Reaper as they blasted her down. Kaimodosu X even came down and swung her sword into B-Reaper, sending the creature flying far into a wall

B-Reaper blasted through the debris and popped her neck, laughing maniacally at the two.

"I hate to face the creature I used to be," Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) shuddered with disgust.

"Don't worry. We'll wipe this thing out and put our worst fears to rest for good," Kaimodosu X reassured her, brandishing her sword. She sent a telepathic link to D-Reaper. _Dee, we need you and those three now!_

Having received Kaimodosu X's message, the pink golem nodded.

"C'mon, let's follow!" D-Reaper beckoned the Tamers (DF-616 Prime).

"Geez, who would've thought some variation of D-Reaper would be this friendly to us," Sakuyamon (DF-616 Prime) remarked in Rika's voice.

"Hey, I ended up marrying the D-Reaper's reincarnation. I've seen weirder," MegaGargomon (DF-616 Prime) said in Henry's voice.

"C'mon, let's go and help 'em out, guys!" Gallantmon (DF-616 Prime) rallied his two friends, speaking like Takato.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **Judgement**_ **\- Devilman Crybaby OST)**

Elsewhere, the other heroes and allies are fighting off Zeed X's Army and the Synisters.

Jax, Jax (DF-616 Prime), Sonja, and Sonja (DF-616 Prime) took on a wave of insect-like and demonic Synisters. Together, they unleashed energy blasts, wiping out the creepy abominations.

BW and BW (DF-616 Prime) wiped out two Ogdru Jahad-like Synisters with _**Dual Terra Destroyers**_.

Pikkan and Pikkan (DF-616 Prime) unleashed _**Dual Thunder Flash Attacks**_ that purged away some Synisters.

BanchoLeomon Burst Mode unleashed a fiery aura that dissolved hundreds of insect-like Synisters. Leomon (DF-616 Prime) turned into CyberLeomon and tore through a demonic horde.

Novadramon (DF-616 Prime) flew over and wiped out Synisters and various monstrosities beings from Zeed X's army with fire blasts.

Just then, a giant Bunny Synister walked toward BanchoLeomon BM and CyberLeomon. The Bunny opened its mouth, revealing razor sharp teeth. Its claws rotated and spun around like drills. It charged at the Leomon duo.

"Sorry, but we're not on the menu! Eat this!" BanchoLeomon BM roared, hitting the Bunny Synister with a full force _**Burning Bancho Punch**_. He sent a fiery punch that tore through the Bunny Synister and ripped it in two.

The Bunny's upper half started moving on its own. It quickly lunged for BanchoLeomon BM, but CyberLeomon intercepted and blasted the Bunny into pieces.

Sheila trapped a Ogdru Jahad-like Synister and hundreds of smaller demonic abominations in her threads. She pulled on her threads, which sliced the creatures into pieces.

"Hey, these things aren't so tough once you get around their defenses and numbers!" Sheila called out.

"Yeah, I figured that much out!" BanchoLeomon BM replied.

Botamomon and Magettamon took down a horde of demonic Synisters. The latter spewed magma blasts that melted Synisters.

Meanwhile, Kabuto X, Vulcan X, Zephyr X and Shunoros X helped fight off the Synister turtle. Kabuto X fired a _**Giga Blaster**_ into the demonic terrapin. The demon turtle turned its back, revealing the souls of the dead creepily moaning and pleading for help.

Zephyr X gasped frightfully. "Oh god! No, stop it!" She covered her ears.

Shunoros X yelled out. "Yolei, don't listen to them! The demon's trying to bewitch you with those dead souls!"

Vulcan X intercepted the demonic turtle. "All right, that's enough!" He summoned his Spear of Reliability and shoved it through the demonic turtle's back. To his dismay, his spear bounced off its shell. "Cody! A little hand here!"

Shunoros X brought out his Blade of Humility and channeled Ki through it. Kabuto X and Vulcan X both kicked the demon turtle over on its back. Shunoros X then jumped up and drove his blade through the soft belly of the demonic terrapin.

"There!" Shunoros X gritted.

"Nice move, Cody!" Zephyr X cheered. "Now, I'm back on my game!" She took out her Shuriken of Caring and tossed it, which slashed through a giant spider demon.

Thomas, Yoshino, and Ikuto watched from the sidelines as their Digimon contended with the Zennon-like abomination. MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Rosemon Burst Mode, and Ravemon Burst Mode took turns blasting the Zennon beast.

"Finish it off, MirageGaogamon!" Thomas encouraged.

MirageGaogamon BM took his _**Meteor Shackle**_ and smashed it over the Zennon-like beast. The Zennon monster collapsed and perished.

"Yeah, way to go, guys!" Ikuto cheered.

"Now let's try and find Masaru. Wherever he is," Yoshino said worried.

"He'll be fine. We're the ones who need to fight for our survival," Thomas said.

xxxxx

Meryl used her Digivice to fuse LadyDevimon and Angewomon into Mastemon. Mastemon combined light and darkness energies, creating chaos power that wiped out a horde of mindless Synister abominations.

"Let's clean up this terrible mess, Mastemon!" Meryl cheered her on. _This one's for you, Athena! I hope you're watching me and Mastemon beat the evil doers!_

xxxxx

Standing on top of a building, Beerusmon, Whismon, Moinanea, Champamon, Vadosmon, Toushinmon, Mukuromon, and Hadesmon observed the ongoing war. To think that the Synisters, once legendary S-Class titans that were feared in the Digiverse, were beaten easily without a sweat.

"We've taken our Taichi's friends to safety," Toushinmon revealed. "They're safely secured in a pocket dimension near my realm."

Moinanea nodded. "Thank you, Lord Toushinmon. I'm grateful."

Beerusmon picked his ear. "Well, I'm not. These are supposed to be feared legendary S-Class beasts that if your warriors encountered, it'd be suicide? Well, my universe's warriors are so easily taking them apart. They're not so scary after all."

Champamon added. "I could take them all in my cat nap!"

Hadesmon sighed. "You make light of the situation now, Lords Beerusmon and Champamon. Understand. This is only just the tip of the iceberg. The deeper the rabbit hole goes, the more powerful and advanced Synisters are waiting in the wings once all these weaklings are gone."

Whismon scratched his head. "Oh dear, that's not good."

Vadosmon shook her head. "No, it's absolutely not. How's our Digiverse 6 fighters supposed to know that?"

Moinanea smiled. "No, I have faith my warriors and yours can defeat even the strongest Synisters."

Mukuromon smiled. "I do like your confidence, Lady Moinanea."

Toushinmon sensed the warriors Kis spread out. "They're all fighting resolutely. Lady Moinanea believes our warriors can win, but there still exists the danger of the stronger Synisters being too biding their time. They will wait until our warriors are worn down. Speaking as an S-Class being myself, I know how they think."

Hadesmon nodded. "That'd be my exact strategy. Wait until your enemy deletes their energy and resources. And then destroy them at their weakest. It's smart."

Whismon sighed. "No, I can't say that's a bad strategy."

"C'mon, Taichi! You and your friends better shape up and beat Zeed X!" Beerusmon yelled out.

Suddenly, a swarm of Synisters headed straight for the deities and DigiMazoku lords. The deities all formed divine/demonic auras that deleted the demonic wave. One Synister that looked like Menace from _Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow_ headed straight for Beerusmon. Beerusmon, without effort, tapped the Synister's face.

" _ **Hakai.**_ " Beerusmon effortlessly deleted the Synister.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Planet Plant**_

 **(Cue G Gundam –** _ **The Ultimate Devil is Resurrected**_ **)**

On Planet Plant, much has changed since the past decades when Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and his friends fought and defeated Bebimon. Since then, humanity colonized this planet, but today, most of the population evacuated on shuttles as a rumble occurred on the planet's surface.

Bursting out of the portal is the colossal figure known as Colony Chaos Hydra Mode. The female figure let out a terrifying screech that signified her arrival.

Surrounding Colony Chaos HM are an army of Ashtanga, Mugen, Necromorphs, Cyberdemons, Black Omega X clones, Black Angemon X clones, Black Dramon X clones, Black Metalla X clones, Black Celesta X clones, Black WarAngemon clones, Black Max clones, Black Burizalor clones, Black Warlord clones, Black Cyrus clones, Black GalacticNova X clones, Black Paradixalmon clones, BlackGranDracmon clones, BlackNeoGranDracmon clones, Black Dee clones, BlackBeerusmon clones, Black Zamasmon clones, and Black Gaiamon X clones.

Teleporting to this location are Dramon X and his group. They have their sights on Colony Chaos HM and her forces.

"She's in there!" Dramon X pointed toward Colony Chaos HM. "Holy G-Gundam." _That looks Sailor Charon Hydra Mode! Meaning 'that' Charon must've been revived by that bastard!_

"Yeah, but we've got company heading our way!" Sailor Varuna exclaimed.

"Looks like we've gotta mow them down!" Sam declared as he, Kara, and David powered up into Ascendants.

"Samuel, we're ready to evolve and fight!" Radonmon flew off Sam's shoulder.

"Let's kick butt!" Angirasumon cried.

"Gundam style!" Caesarmon yelled.

 **(Cue Gundam 00 MOVIE OST - Disc 2 -** _ **Track 04 - ELS~IMPREGNABILITY**_ **)**

The D3s' Digivices powered up as the D3 trio and their Kaijuu Digimon Biomerged.

In place of Sam and Radonmon was DeathScytheGundamon. In place of Kara and Caesarmon was SandrockGundamon. In place of David and Angirasumon was HeavyArmsGundamon. Inside of their own cockpits, Sam, Kara, and David gained battle suits enabling them to control their partners from the inside.

"Ready, you two?!" Sam called out.

"Yeah!" The kids cried out.

"Kuipers, suit up into Dai-Valkyries!" Varuna declared.

The Kuiper Belt Senshi transformed into their Dai-Valkyrie forms. Dai-Valkyrie Varuna conjured Mjolnir and _**Stormbreaker**_ axe for battle.

"Ken, you and the Kuipers go on! We'll handle things out here!" Titaniamon stated.

"Be careful," Dramon X said as he and the Kuiper Senshi, minus Haumea and Makemake, stormed into Colony Chaos Hydra fortress.

"Let's rip some shit up!" CyberBeelzemon went guns blazing and blasted through a horde of Black clones.

Shoutmon went into OmegaShoutmon mode and unleashed a golden energy wave that wiped out a bunch of Black clones.

A Cyberdemon came charging firing rockets at the group. However, Number 39: Utopia intercepted the demon's rockets. Utopia soared at the Cyberdemon and sliced it in two with his sword.

Ashtanga and Mugen launched a barrage of beams at the group. The heroes scattered, evading the rain of blasts from the sky.

"Shove these up your ass!" Kara yelled out as SandrockGundamon took out its blades and flew up to carve up an Ashtanga. She then fired a Vulcan Gun and blasted a Mugen.

DeathScytheGundamon propelled toward an Ashtanga and slashed it two with a scythe.

HeavyArmsGundamon fired homing missiles and gatling guns at a bunch of Black clones.

A Black Omega X clone flew at Dai-Valkyrie Haumea. Haumea responded with a sand blast and wiped out the clone. She spun around and roundhouse kicked a Black Metalla X's head off.

"Heh, piece of cake!" Haumea grinned deviously.

Dai-Valkyrie Makemake tossed her whip around and cut up a bunch of Black clones.

"There!" Dramon X pointed toward the entrance.

Just then, an army of Black clones, a few Cyberdemons, and Necromorphs intercepted their path.

"Get the hell outta our way!" Dai-Valkyrie Varuna roared, flying straight into the air and flying down to slam Mjolnir and Stormbreaker hard. She unleashed an immense _**Mjolnir's Strike**_ that wiped out a bunch of the Black clones.

Dai-Valkyrie Ixion fired a barrage of poison arrows, which dissolved some Necromorphs and Black clones. Dai-Valkyrie Eris took out her lasso and summoned a powerful wind that knocked away two Cyberdemons. Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar tossed some _**Explosive Roses**_ that blew up a bunch of Black clones and Necromorphs.

Two Black Metalla Xs intercepted Dramon X. One of them give a sadistic taunt.

"Go ahead and save your Kuiper whore if you wish! But it won't matter, someone as the core of the Colony Chaos will make her _his_ plaything!" The dark clone shouted.

"EAT DICK!" Dramon X roared, punching the head off one Black Metalla X clone. He grabbed the face of the other and crushed it, causing it to dissolve.

"YOU WILL FAIL!" A Black Dramon X clone taunted Dramon X.

Dramon X quickly shoved his fist through the Black Dramon X's chest and made it explode.

Suddenly, a Cyberdemon walked up behind Dramon X and aimed fire.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna swooped in and smashed Mjolnir across the Cyberdemon's face. She hit the demon so hard she knocked its head off. The headless demon fell dead.

"Let's not delay anymore, guys," Dramon X pointed to the entrance.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Inside Colony Chaos HM**_

 **(Cue Gundam Extreme VS -** _ **SCRAMBLE**_ **)**

Once inside the giant female mecha's fortress, Dramon X and the Kuipers come face to face against the Time Deaths. Jishikitori X, Jishikiushi X, Jishikiaku X, and Jishikikumo X awaited their arrival.

"Should've known he'd bring your bitch ass to life," Dramon X referred to Jishikitori X.

"Heheh, welcome to your imminent deaths. This will be as far as you all go," Jishikitori X chortled evilly.

"We don't have time to play with whores!" Dramon X angrily retorted. He looked beyond the Time Deaths. "She's ahead, guys!"

"Then, all we gotta do is go through these four!" Varuna said, swinging both her axe and Mjolnir.

"I wouldn't overlook us. It shall be your costly mistake! Time Deaths combine!" Jishikitori X beckoned to her assorted assembly.

Then, the Time Deaths merged to become a mechanical behemoth that resembled the Grand Master Gundam. It became Jishikidai X.

"Oh man, this is bad," Eris was taken aback.

"Four of them individually were already hard to deal with," Ixion frowned.

"Don't forget three of them were once Sailor Moon and company's former enemies," Quaoar stated.

"No, we can take them," Dramon X rallied the Kuipers. "Remember I'm here now! And nothing's holding me back from saving Christina!"

Jishikidai X responded by flying toward Dramon X and the Kuipers. Jishikidai X fired destructive beams that tore through the interior walls. Dramon X and the Kuipers evaded the mechanized behemoth's attacks.

"Heads up, bitch!" Dramon X shouted as he launched toward Jishikidai X and punched it square in its face. An aura shaped like a dragon's face enveloped over his fist.

Jishikidai X responded with a beam and pushed back against Dramon X's _**Dramon Fist**_.

Jishikidai X's body emitted a dark aura that swept across and started reality warping the interior. The massive engine room transformed into a ravaged, war torn landscape. The wave swept over Dramon X and the Kuipers, seemingly passing by them.

"What the hell…?" Dramon X noticed the altered scenery, but barely felt anything from the wave that swept over him. In fact, his body instinctively awoke his white Ascendant God aura, protecting him from whatever the wave was.

The wave swept past the Kuipers. All were seemingly unaffected.

"Ok, that was weird," Varuna blinked, looking over herself.

"Um, guys…" Eris chimed in. "Something's wrong…"

The other Kuipers turned around as Dai-Valkyrie Eris changed before their eyes. Her small female frame grew bigger and taller, sprouting from a modest 5'1 to a baffling 5'10. Her long twin-braided ponytail look became unkempt and neck-length. Her petite form changed into a burly male body. Her breasts flattened into manly pecs. Her smaller butt became manly buttocks. She gained extra musculature to frame her masculine frame. She felt a 'member' poking out underneath her waist armor, causing her to blush and cover up. To complete the transition, her girlish gasps became masculine moans. Throughout this dramatic transformation, 'he' was still garbed in the Dai-Valkyrie armor, which magically stretched to fit 'his' male frame. Even the high-heeled armored sandals 'he' wore stretched to accommodate 'his' now larger male feet.

The reality altering wave from Jishikidai X caused Sailor Eris to change into her male form again. This was the result of Zmey Gorynych's, a dragon Eris and her friends encountered over a year ago, form changing magic.

"No freaking way…" Varuna was flabbergasted.

"Taylor…?!" Quaoar blinked thrice.

"Oh my…" Ixion covered her mouth.

Eris looked over 'himself', just realizing he was half-naked in Taylor's Dai-Valkyrie armor. "Ugh, man! Talk about bad timing! Soooo… yeah, this is awkward. Anyway, this is my male form in the flesh. Say hi to _Tyler_ West-Stonebagel, guys."

"So, this is how you look outside those photos you showed to us before!" Ixion pointed out, referring to the photos Taylor took of herself and her boyfriend Larry in their genderbent forms.

Dramon X barely even noticed as he was still deadlocked with Jishikidai X.

"A little help here!" Dramon X called out.

"C'mon, guys!" Varuna called out, channeling light into both Mjolnir and her Stormbreaker hammer.

"Hang on, Ken!" Eris yelled out, jumping up and tossing his lasso, which he used to ensnare Jishikidai X's left arm.

"So, I take it this is what happened to you and your girlfriend during that Valkyrie search?" Dramon X asked, not even weirded out by Eris' male form.

"Sorry I don't know what happened there. Whatever this thing unleashed, it probably revived that dumb dragon's magic remnants that're probably still within me," Eris said.

"It's cool. You're still Taylor no matter what the gender," Dramon X nodded, shooting out a Ki string that tied around Jishikidai's right arm. "How about giving me a lift with this freak?!"

"Sure!" Eris said as he and Dramon X roared together and deadlifted Jishikidai X off the ground.

The men threw Jishikidai X into the air and slammed the behemoth hard against a wall. They double teamed and punched Jishikidai X with devastating blows. Varuna quickly flew into the air and flew down, charging light into her Stormbreaker axe. She slammed and unleashed Stormbreaker's power into Jishikidai X, dealing a dent into the behemoth's armor. Dramon X then followed up with a _**Ryuken Wave**_ that hit Jishikidai X head-on.

"All right!" Quaoar and Ixion cheered on.

Dramon X, Varuna, and Eris landed to recover. Ixion and Quaoar reconvened with them.

"Thanks for the support there, Eris," Dramon X said, not taking his eyes off Jishikidai X.

"Sure, if anything comes good with this male body, my physical strength is greater," Eris said, flexing his arm to show off a rock hard bicep. "And y'know since I'm a guy again, I wouldn't be a Valkyrie, now wouldn't I? What would I even be now?"

"Hey, um, Taylor…" Ixion cleared her throat. "Or, Tyler. Whatever, but your man-ass is showing." She pointed to Eris's male butt more exposed and poking out of his armor, which used to fit his former female butt.

Varuna pointed out. "And your dick is almost showing."

Eris sighed. "Oh god fine. Since this place already has reality altering effects, I better make good use of it." He focused hard as he manipulated his Dai-Valkyrie armor. A green aura formed over him, changing Taylor's revealing Dai-Valkyrie armor into a green battle armor suited for a man. Two leather straps criss-crossed and hugged his chest with the Eris emblem on a center chestplate. A long green cape formed and cascaded down his back. In place of the skirt was a dark green loincloth and a layer of fur supporting the top section of the loincloth. He gained green gladiator-styled armored sandals (sans any high heels) with golden shinguards, green and gold wristguards, a horned helmet, and a lasso. "There. Better?"

Varuna sweatdropped. "Just a little, yeah. A little too _He-Man_ ish for my taste."

Quaoar smiled. "I think you look great either way, Eris. You make for a handsome guy."

Ixion nodded. "Girl or dude, you're still one of us."

Eris shrugged. "Guess I'm fighting as a Berserker. I mean, that's the male equivalent of a Valkyrie, right, Varuna?"

"Sorta, but hopefully this won't stick. We'll find a way to change you back, Eris."

"You and me both, Varuna. But I'm admittedly digging this Norse He-Man look."

Varuna chuckled. "Not gonna go 'I've got the power' on us?"

Eris spat and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, please. Not even."

Dramon X took a battle stance. "Heads up! Here it comes!" He watched Jishikidai X rise and hover into the ceiling.

Jishikidai X's eyes glowed and fired multiple beams. Dramon X managed to dodge and counter with Ki blasts. The Kuipers flew around and dodged the mechanized behemoth's attacks. Berserker Eris readied his lasso and backed up his fellow Kuipers.

Jishikidai X prepared to attack again. Dramon X and the Kuipers headed off the mechanized behemoth. Ixion fired a wave of poisonous arrows. Quaoar tossed rose thorns. Berserker Eris whipped up his lasso, summoning a wind blast through the hoop. With light coursing through her, Varuna blasted Jishikidai X with Mjolnir. Varuna then tossed Stormbreaker to Berserker Eris, who hefted the axe over head and cracked it over Jishikidai X.

"I guess I do have the _power_ ," Berserker Eris smirked, an overly enthused grin broke over his face. He twirled Stormbreaker around like it was natural. "I never would've imagined wielding this while I was still a girl!"

Varuna chuckled. "Feels good, doesn't it? Not bad for a first try, Tay-I Mean Tyler." She and the Kuipers saw Jishikidai X recover and hover toward them, shooting energy beams their way.

The Kuipers sprang back into action and fended off the Time Death.

Dramon X looked beyond Jishikidai X and sensed Orcus' presence. " _ **CHRISTINA!**_ " Dramon X yelled out passionately, blasting and tearing away at Jishikidai X.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Inside Colony Orcus HM/Core**_

Meanwhile, the still body of Sailor Orcus hung inside the core of the planetoid-sized entity. She was unconscious and remained so since Zeed X placed her in this core unit.

And she wasn't alone inside the core room.

A behemoth lay waiting in the shadows and guarded Sailor Orcus. A pair of red eyes opened up and gleamed, chuckling a malignant laugh.

"Yes, that's right, Kenny. She's waiting for you. Now, thanks to _him_ , I have my final chance to end you once and for all, my old nemesis." The monstrous behemoth slipped through the darkness of the core room. He sensed Dramon X's approach and couldn't wait to grind his body, bones, and soul into ether. However, a part of him wanted to enjoy this and make Kensuke suffer in front of his girlfriend.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **東京都**_ _ **,**_ _ **日本**_ _ **)**_

 **(Cue** _ **D.V.M.N**_ **\- Devilman Crybaby OST)**

Mukuromon pondered. "I wonder how our warriors are doing?"

Vadosmon checked her scepter orb, which displayed her and Champamon's Digiverse 6 fighters. "Our fighters are still holding their own and tearing up the Synisters, Lord Champamon."

Champamon pumped his fist and hollered. "Heck yeah! Rip them apart!" The orb then showed Silver Furizlor fighting off Hit the Hitmon, Xander, GokuGreymon, and VegetaGarurumon. "Oooh, I hope that little cockroach Furizlor gets what's coming to him! How dare he betray us!"

Just then, Toushinmon, Mukuromon, Hadesmon, and Lady Moinanea noticed a group of familiar faced heroes storming out to attack Synisters from proliferating Tokyo.

Mukuromon pointed out her two colleagues to the newcomers. "Have a look, Toushinmon, Hadesmon. Seems the other heroes of this realm have come out of retirement to help in the war."

Hadesmon noticed the newcomers. "Well, this should be interesting."

Lady Moinanea smirked. "Indeed, if there's anything to bring these heroes out, it's an event like this. They'll lend support to your warriors and ours, Lords Beerusmon and Whismon."

The newcomers that have now joined the fight are DF-616 Prime's Planetary Sailor Senshi (Inners, Outers, Tuxedo Kamen, and Chibi/Neo Moon), the Spirit Detectives (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei), and the Duelists (Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Téa, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, and Mai). Also joining them are DF-616 Prime's other exclusive crossover heroes: an adult Sakura Kinomoto carrying her Clear Cards, Inuyasha with Tessaiga, Tenchi Masaki, and Ryoko Hakubi.

Toushinmon smiled with satisfaction. "Yes, these heroes who've been in seclusion for so long. They've been out of sight for so long… and it appears most haven't aged a day since they've vanished into obscurity." He eyes the DF-616 Prime!Spirit Detectives. "And I know three of them already have demon heritage, especially that man named Yusuke Urameshi. He's already met my Mazoku counterpart, Raizen."

Suddenly, the Digital Gods of Destruction and their Angel Attendants noticed a dimensional portal opening up in the heart of Tokyo.

"So, it seems they're about to arrive, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon sensed their impending arrival.

"Our YYGDM-01 compatriots are coming here. If that's true, they've dealt the final blow to the Chaos witch and her Millenniummon partner," Beerusmon stated.

"Charon came very close to enveloping the entire omniverse with her dark power, but her own hubris was her own undoing," Whismon said.

"Eh, no itch off my back and good riddance to that Chaos witch. Now we can focus on the enemy that truly matters," the thin purple cat said, keenly observing Zeed X in the far distance. "We're in for one hell of a spectacle with all our team players finally here."

xxxxx

As the dimensional portal opened in the center of Tokyo, the YYGDM-01 heroes and their allies emerged. Among those present: the Planetary Senshi, Madoka, Homura, Volodramon, Gao Pluto, the Duelists, the Spirit Detectives, the Beast Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and Team Xros Heart.

They were immediately greeted by Zeed X's Army and Synisters.

"Well, well, the welcoming party!" Guilkatomon yelled out, launching a quick _**Hazard Wave**_ that wiped out a bunch of Black clones and Synisters.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon raced at few Synisters and slashed each of them with her sword. "Let them have it, guys!"

Madoka and Homura shot down numerous Black clones with a barrage of arrows and automated gunfire.

Yugi invoked Spirit Fusion, transforming into Dark Magician. "My friends, let us send these fiends to oblivion!" He fired multiple dark magic beams and obliterated some Synisters. He watched as Seto and Lyn turned into their Blue-Eyes White Dragon forms. He jumped up and mounted Seto's back. "Be mindful of your condition, Seto. You've just barely recovered from the last battle."

Seto let out a dragon's roar, which Yugi was able to understand.

"Yes, of course, we'll stay close and watch Lyn."

"Say 'Ah', motherfuckers!" Yusuke readied and fired off a big _**Spirit Gun**_ that wiped out numerous Black clones.

As Synisters surrounded her, Sailor Mars summoned her Houou cloak, transforming herself into Houou Mars. Houou Mars spun around, sending cosmic wildfire that effortlessly wiped out the Synisters. She propelled herself into the air and shot down a XeedImperialdramon. Throwing her arms up, the Houou cloak materialized and formed over Houou Mars, taking the shape of the familiar phoenix.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus rushed into a BlackBabimon and ran her _**Wink Chain Sword**_ into him. After slaying the Black clone, she spun her sword around and sliced through a BlackNeoDevimon and a bunch of BlackSaibamon.

Tempus Pluto raised her Garnet Staff, time freezing Black Ginyumon, Black Chaser, BlackBrutemon, Black Devilin, and BlackGurdmon. "Be gone, lowly creatures!" She dropped her staff and obliterated them with ease.

Volodramon fired his _**Temporal Exaflare**_ to destroy Black Jax and Black Sonja clones. "Blimey! No surprise that we're already greeted by the cannon fodder. Zeed X intends to wear us down!"

Gao Pluto stayed close with the other Planetary Senshi. Dai-Valkyries Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Neo Moon fought off and wiped out a good amount of Synisters and Black clones. At one point, Jupiter and Uranus punched through a Black Zamasmon. Jupiter then drove her lightning-charged fist into the ground, sending electrified mine bombs that blew up numerous Black clones and Synisters. Saturn used her Silence Glaive to slice up numerous Synisters and Black clones. As a swarm of Synisters came for them, Saturn swiftly brought down _**Silence Wall**_ , making the creatures dissolve as they slammed into her barrier.

Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon worked together to fight off some MillenniLampmons, MillenniZambamons, and MillenniMachinedramons. The Advanced Beast Biomerged warriors made short work of the MillenniDigimon creatures.

Renrukimon summoned her Seiryuu Scale, which she used to summon bluish Dragon spirits that intercepted and neutralized a MillenniLampmon. Using her _**Dragon's Mist**_ , she destroyed the MillenniDigimon minion.

Terryamon conjured his Genbu Seed, which he used as a shield to stop a MillenniMachinedramon's concentrated beams. As he pushed forward, Terryamon smacked its face with his _**Genbu Shield**_ and tossed it, cutting through MillenniMachinedramon's body.

Taking out his Byakko Fang, Inumuramon conjured metal that enveloped over the weapon's blade. With his augmented sword, Inumuramon sent a barrage of metallic shards that tore through a MillenniZambamon.

The Ten Legendary Warriors helped take on some MillenniKimeramons and XeedImperialdramons. KaiserGreymon unleashed _**Dragonfire Crossbow**_ , which took down a XeedImperialdramon. MagnaGarurumon managed to bring down a MillenniKimeramon.

Team Xros Heart sent their Digimon to fight off the Synister and Black clones. Taiki, Kiriha, and Nene sent OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Beelzebumon, and Mervamon to engage some female humanoid wolves called MukuroGaruru X and male humanoid reptilians called MazokuGrey X.

"This way, guys!" Guilkatomon rallied his friends and allies forward.

"Heads up!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon shouted as a swarm of insect-like Synisters headed for them. She swung her sword, quickly wiping out a majority of the Synisters.

Guilkatomon unleashed a _**Hazard Wave**_ , burning away another insect Synister swarm.

Houou Mars saw several Ashtanga and Mugen rain a storm of destructive beams over her friends. She powered up and flew straight through the ships, tearing and blasting their hulls as they blew up.

A Bunny Synister popped out of the ground with its drill-shaped claws. The floppy-eared beast sniffed fresh meat and shifted toward the YYGDM-01 heroes. It roared and lunged toward Yusuke. The Detective charged Spirit Energy into his hands and blasted it with a _**Shotgun**_. The sound of gunfire exploded and blew the Bunny synister up like a water balloon.

Shaka gathered Spirit Energies and focused to the point of firing off her _**Focused Shotgun**_. She sent a bluish wave of blasts that sounded off like shotgun fire. The blasts converged and impacted another Bunny Synister. The spirit energies neutralized the Bunny's vital pressure points. As the Bunny froze in place, Shaka quickly bisected it with her claymore and wiped out its remains with her sacred power.

A Zennon-like Synister flew down, spewing Youki blasts at Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. The trio dodged the Synister's attacks. Kuwabara readied his _**Spirit Sword**_ and jumped up to cut off one of its wings. The winged Synister narrowly dodged, but Kurama clipped one of its wings with a vine whip. The Synister expelled Youki blasts from its three heads - one from its normal central head, a yellow skull-like head on its left shoulder, and a feminine-looking head with green hair on its right shoulders. Hiei quickly intercepted the three beams with his sword. The demon swordsman then sliced and bisected the Synister in gory fashion.

As he rode Seto into the air, Dark Magician!Yugi fired a dark magical beam that wiped out Synister insects. Blue-Eyes!Seto and Blue-Eyes!Lyn both unleashed bluish energy blasts that destroyed Synister insects, Bunny Synisters, and Ogdru Jahad-like Synisters.

Flame Swordsman!Joey, Dark Magician Girl!Téa, Cyber Commander!Tristan, Strike Ninja!Duke, and Cyber Harpie!Mai helped clear a path full of Black clones and Synister insects.

Joey produced _**Red-Eyes Black Dragon**_ , _**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**_ , _**Gilford the Lightning**_ , and _**Phoenix Gearfried**_.

Téa took out some cards and utilized her Spirit Fusion magic to summon her Magician Girl team: _**Berry Magician Girl**_ , _**Lemon Magician Girl**_ , _**Apple Magician Girl**_ , _**Choco Magician Girl**_ , and _**Kiwi Magician Girl**_.

Mai conjured her Harpie Girl team: the _**Harpie Lady Sisters**_ , _**Harpie Channeler**_ , _**Harpie Dancer**_ , and _**Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon**_.

Tristan summoned _**Super Roboyarou**_ , _**Thunder Kid**_ , and _**Thunder Dragon**_.

Duke brought out _**Orgoth the Relentless**_ and _**Dark Assailant**_.

The Duelists joined their monsters to battle the Synister and Black clone swarms. The Duelists and their duel monsters helped diminish the enemy numbers.

As Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Houou Mars slayed several Zennon-like Synisters, they joined their fellow Senshi. Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus just took down several turtle Synisters.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter turned herself into a human lightning bolt and blasted a hole through a turtle Synister. Dai-Valkyrie Mercury summoned a pillar of water and crushed a giant spider. Dai-Valkyrie Venus slashed down a mantis-like Synister.

"Great work, everyone! Let's keep reducing their numbers!" Tempus Pluto rallied her allies. She swung and blasted away a Zennon-like Synister.

Volodramon watched as a giant spider jumped onto Tempus Pluto. "Behind you, Pluto!"

As Tempus Pluto spun around, the spider demon closed in and prepared to grab her in its venomous fangs. Then, a wave of destructive power swept across and wiped out the spider demon in one shot.

 **(End theme)**

"Wha…" Tempus Pluto blinked thrice as she whipped to her right side and noticed Inuyasha with his Tessaiga, which brimmed with dark moonlight. "There's an Inuyasha in this dimension?"

Volodramon spat out. "Hey, dog-boy! Thanks for saving my lady!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Your welcome, I guess. I'm just here to get rid of these stinkin' demon trash. Speaking of which…" He turned toward the Spirit Detectives. "Hey, where the hell were you four? I could've used your help back there."

Yusuke appeared confused by the half-demon dog's remark. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about? We don't know you."

Just then, Shaka rejoined the Spirit Detectives, which confounded Inuyasha further. He noted Shaka's appearance and realized something off.

"Wait, who are you?" Inuyasha asked Shaka.

"Wow, it's Inuyasha! You mean Inuyasha exists in this dimension?!"

"It appears so, Yui," Kurama addressed Shaka.

"Hold on. You're referring to us like you know us," Kuwabara said.

"That's because he does," came a voice that sounded exactly like Kuwabara's.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke recognized the voice.

The Spirit Detectives turned over to their far left as they saw themselves. It was the DF-616 Prime!Spirit Detectives, sans Shaka. Yusuke (DF-616 Prime), Hiei (DF-616 Prime), and Kurama (DF-616 Prime) all looked they haven't aged a day, partly due to being demons or having demon blood. Kuwabara (DF-616 Prime) had a full on manly beard and his hair had some partial grays.

Kuwabara gawked at his grizzled DF-616 Prime counterpart. "No way, that's me! But I'm older and have a mean-looking beard! Heh, I like this."

Kurama faced his DF-616 Prime counterpart. "Greetings, other me."

The two Hieis greeted each other with quiet stares.

Yusuke waved over to his DF-616 Prime counterpart. "Hey! You look good for your age, other me!"

Yusuke (DF-616 Prime) grinned jubilantly. "Same to you, buddy!"

"Wow, this is surreal," Dai-Valkyrie Moon couldn't believe it.

"You think that's crazy?! Look there!" Houou Mars pointed up to the top of a ravaged office building.

The Inner Senshi and Tempus Pluto were flabbergasted to see themselves. However, the DF-616 Prime!Inner Senshi and Sailor Pluto were in their Eternal Senshi forms.

Gao Pluto and the Outer Senshi arrived to reconvene with the Inners. As soon as they saw the DF-616 Prime!Sailor Senshi, they were speechless. It wasn't long when the remaining DF-616 Prime!Outers dropped in to complete the team.

Tempus Pluto muttered in disbelief. "I really should be used to seeing other universe versions of ourselves."

Sailor Pluto (DF-616 Prime) dropped down and confronted Tempus Pluto. "So, you're from that other universe I've had recent visions about." She noticed Gao Pluto and Volodramon standing beside their Pluto. "It's good you've all come."

Tempus Pluto queried to her counterpart. "Did you foresee this disaster would happen to your world?"

Sailor Pluto (DF-616 Prime) nodded. "I knew that the being named Zeed would return to this world, but never would I imagine he'd evolve further. I knew that if he would return, he'd release the Synisters into our world."

Dai-Valkyrie Moon added. "Sounds like we came a little too late?"

Sailor Moon (DF-616 Prime) dropped near her YYGDM-01 counterpart. "It's never too late, Sailor Moon. We can reverse everything these monsters have done to our world." She examined Moon's armor. "By the way, I really dig your battle armor. It's totally a cool look for me!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon puffed herself up proudly. "Thank you."

Houou Mars addressed the DF-616 Prime!Planetary Senshi. "You're also not the first alternate universe Sailor Senshi we met." She spotted Sailor Mars (DF-616 Prime). "Hi, Sailor Mars."

Mars (DF-616 Prime) acknowledged. "It's good to meet another me. I also sense a great power in you. A power I've never had instilled in me."

Houou Mars smiled. "Where I come from, I'm a Sailor Mars with a unique power. I share this body with a cosmic entity called the Houou."

Sailor Saturn (DF-616 Prime) added. "I can't believe it. The nature of this power is beyond anything I've sensed, sans Sailor Moon's own power and those our Digital Fused colleagues."

Sailor Uranus (DF-616 Prime) nodded. "No joke. Your power could even give that Digi-Mazoku Omega X a run for his money."

Sailor Neptune (DF-616 Prime) smirked coyly. "Perhaps even give competition to our precious Sailor Saturn."

Saturn (DF-616 Prime) shut her eyes. "Perhaps."

Houou Mars chuckled. "Well, I'm not here to compete with anyone. I just want both our sides to beat Zeed X and his forces."

"That's a tall order," Tuxedo Kamen (DF-616 Prime) interjected as he arrived with Neo Moon (DF-616 Prime).

"Perhaps, but as long as we fight together, we can't possibly lose," Tuxedo Kamen spoke up as he came with Neo Moon.

The two Neo Moons gasped upon seeing each other.

"It's me!" The Neo Moons cried out in shock.

"We can't lose hope, Mamo," Moon (DF-616 Prime) said to her husband.

"She's right, Tuxedo Kamen!" A voice belonging from a newcomer yelled out. It came from Sakura Kinomoto, who dropped down next to the Planetary Senshi (DF-616 Prime). "If we give up now, the Synisters will have our world and give it to Zeed X."

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter gasped. "Wow, Sakura Kinomoto! And she's grown into a hell of a woman."

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune genuinely smiled. "She has become quite the beauty, hasn't she?"

Neo Moon (DF-616 Prime) waved to the Cardcaptor master. "It's been a while, Sakura!"

Sakura nodded. "Likewise, Usa."

Neo Moon palmed her cheeks. "Wow, you're friends with Sakura Kinomoto?!"

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus chuckled. "Who else are y'all friends with? First Inuyasha and now Sakura Kinomoto."

Just then, Tenchi and Ryoko reconvened with the Planetary Senshi (DF-616 Prime), the Spirit Detectives (DF-616 Prime), and Sakura.

"Sorry for the hold-up! We were sidetracked!" Tenchi apologized for his and Ryoko's tardiness.

Ryoko scoffed. "That's cause Ayeka had to butt in and then got her stupid self hurt."

"Thankfully Washu is tending to her injuries," Tenchi said. "These Synisters aren't exactly pushovers when their numbers start consolidating!"

"Tenchi and Ryoko?!" The Senshi and Detectives yelled out in unison.

"Hmm? Whoa, there's two sets of Senshi!" Ryoko balked at the sight of two Planetary Senshi groups until she realized which was hers. "Ok, care to explain what the hell is going on? I'm seeing double and I know I'm sober."

Tenchi recalled. "Ah, this was exactly what Miss Washu told us about there being alternate universes! And we'd have alternate counterparts living on other parallel Earths!"

"Yeah… I was hardly paying attention to that lesson Washu tried cramming on us."

"Oh gosh, this world is co-inhabited by different groups of heroes!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus exclaimed.

"Yes, sounds quite like our own world, doesn't it?" Dai-Valkyrie Mercury giggled.

"I'm going to guess there exists Tamers, Duelists, and Legendary Warriors here?" Yusuke asked.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know?" Yusuke (DF-616 Prime) grinned.

xxxxx

After taking down many Black clones and Synisters, the Legendary Warriors were greeted by their DF-616 Prime counterparts. KaiserGreymon confronted his DF-616 Prime self.

"Sup, buddy?" KaiserGreymon asked him.

"Right back at you, _buddy_ ," KaiserGreymon (DF-616 Prime) replied firmly, his voice sounded gruffer and older.

Once the Legendary Warrior groups conversed, they got to learn of each other. Takuya and Izumi learned their DF-616 Prime went to college, got married, and went on to live productive lives after Zeed was defeated. Takuya (DF-616 Prime) was proud to learn his YYGDM-01 self became a firefighter. Zoe (DF-616 Prime) was ecstatic when she learned her YYGDM-01 self became a model.

Besides Zoe (DF-616 Prime), the other Legendary Warriors (DF-616 Prime) had other notable name differences. Junpei learned his DF-616 Prime self is named JP. Tomoki found out his DF-616 Prime counterpart is named Tommy.

"Are we glad you all came," KaiserGreymon (DF-616 Prime) said. "And it's an honor to get to know other variations of us."

MagnaGarurumon (DF-616 Prime) noted. "You're obviously younger than us, but it seems you've seen more battles than we have."

Kazemon (DF-616 Prime) added. "I mean, the rest of you all have your own Z-Hybrid forms! None of us outside Takuya and Kouji were able to achieve that!"

Beetlemon (DF-616 Prime) crossed his arms. "Gotta give y'all props for those accomplishments."

KaiserGreymon nodded. "Thank you, and it'll be a pleasure to fight alongside y'all in this battle. And this one is for keeps. If we don't beat Zeed X and his army, we're all done for. So, from one Legendary Warrior group to another, let's meet fate head-on!"

Both Legendary Warrior groups roared in unison.

xxxxx

Likewise, the Duelists met with their DF-616 Prime counterparts. The two sides had similar team members. The notable exception was that the DF-616 Prime!Duelists lacked a Lyn Stromberg. Seto Kaiba (DF-616 Prime) was shocked to realize his YYGDM-01 counterpart was married and had a child with Lyn. In DF-616 Prime, there was no Lyn Stromberg-Kaiba for Seto to fall for, but has occasionally bumped and met with a blue-haired woman who warned him of an impending disaster that would unite him with himself.

Joey blinked as he and his DF-616 Prime waved at each other's faces. "Hey, ya sure you're no hologram?"

Joey (DF-616 Prime) yelled out. "Who are ya callin' a hologram?! I'm a real as you are, jerk!"

Both Mais sighed over their boyfriends' heated exchange.

Lyn approached Seto (DF-616 Prime). "Excuse me, but I'm Lyn Kaiba. I'm the other Seto Kaiba's wife."

Seto (DF-616 Prime) stared at her as if he had seen a ghost. "...oh, hello…" He awkwardly turned away. "Sorry, but…"

"Um, is something wrong?"

"You just look like someone I've met."

Hearing this, Lyn smiled. "I see." _So, my counterpart does live in this world, but probably with a different name and life I suppose. Still, exciting to know this Seto has met 'me'._

"So, do you still run KaibaCorp with an iron fist?" Seto asked his older DF-616 Prime counterpart.

"Of course."

"That's good to know."

"Wow, so you can turn into Duel Monsters!" Yugi (DF-616 Prime) marveled at what his YYGDM-01 self told him.

"Yep, through a spiritual process called Spirit Fusion," Yugi plainly stated.

"Incredible, other Yugi. And both of us have long since watched Atem pass into the afterlife."

Yugi nodded sadly. "Yes. A tearful goodbye, but both of us have taken on his likeness to honor his legacy. After all, we are his reincarnations."

Yugi (DF-616 Prime) resolved. "And fate has intertwined our sides together to fight our biggest enemy to date."

xxxxx

"Come here, blue boy!" Zeed X cackled as he flew at Kaiser X Blue, who quickly moved with _**Instant Movement**_.

The Fused Ascendant then got behind Zeed X and blasted him head-on with a _**Final Tsunami Wave**_ , which did hit its mark and blasted him back. "Alright, time to take you out like the trash you are…!" He readied an energy disc to cut the anomalous being with it.

Suddenly, a giant wormhole opened up and carved through the clouds. An immense surge of demonic energies hastily leaked out and flooded the sky. These demon energies smashed into the ground, causing every fighter to stop and look up.

 **(Cue Jojo's Bizarre Adventure -** _ **Awaken**_ **(Pillar Men Theme))**

Kaiser X Blue stared at the wormhole and sensed the demonic energies. "What the hell is that?"

As he recovered, Zeed X said nothing, but he had a calm smirk on his face.

"Well, it looks like _they_ are coming out to wreck havoc," Zeed said.

"Oh no," Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) realized the source of these powerful demon powers. "It's that trio!"

The Spirit Detectives (YYGDM-01 and DF-616 Prime) also sensed the impending demonic trio.

"Oh shit. Raizen warned me about these three," Yusuke (DF-616 Prime) muttered.

"What the hell are these three powerful demon powers?" Yusuke asked his counterpart.

"According to knowledge I acquired from Koenma, they're the fabled Synister Lords," Kurama (DF-616 Prime) informed. "They're supposed to be the first Synisters. The forefathers of that entire race of beings."

"Damn, they have to be ancient," Kuwabara paled at this.

"They predate even Raizen. They're comparable to the Titans of Greek Mythology." Kurama (DF-616 Prime) said. "I'm afraid to say this, but even if our two sides were to work together, we'd be crushed like insects."

Yusuke growled. "Like hell I'm going to cower against these old ass demons. They want a fight? I'm ready to give 'em one!"

Hearing his counterpart shoot his mouth off, Yusuke (DF-616 Prime) nodded. "I love the way you think, Yusuke. Even coming from different worlds, we're still one in the same."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not," Hiei sardonically remarked.

"Let's not try and question Urameshi logic," Hiei (DF-616 Prime) suggested.

Far off from the heroes' location, the deities witnessed the three massive demonic beings descend from the giant portal. Lady Moinanea nearly dropped to a knee as the Synister Lords' powerful auras brought her distress.

"Lady Moinanea," Toushinmon helped her up. "Be careful not to assess their immense powers. It may be too much for you to bear."

"Thank you, Toushinmon."

"My word, these are the Synister Lords?" Mukuromon asked. "This is the first I've seen of them. For as long as I've lived, they've been dormant."

"Only now to rise to herald the destruction of this world," Hadesmon said. "Toushinmon, maybe at your prime, you would've stood a fighting chance against these behemoths."

"Lest, my glory days are behind me, but I'll fight them if Taichi's group fails to stop them," Toushinmon said.

"Well, well, these are the feared Synister Lords? Their divine energy is so immense, they could provide a decent challenge for me!" Beerusmon shared a different viewpoint.

"C'mon, brother. You can't be thinking that now?" Champamon queried.

"Why not? I'd be happy to put them in their place!"

Whismon and Vadosmon both sighed.

"Lord Beerusmon, perhaps we should let our Taichi and his friends handle them?" Whismon suggested.

"Yes, there's no need for us to intervene unless necessary," Vadosmon said.

Seeing giant limbs poking through the clouds, Kaiser X Blue clenched his fists. "You've got a big fight ahead for you, guys. Don't falter to their power! Damn, this is almost Ascendant God power!"

Zeed X briefly scanned the three Synister Lords descend into the heart of Tokyo. Then, he acknowledged the titanic trio with a quote in vein to Bruce Willis's John McClane from _Die Hard_. "Welcome to the party, Synister Lords!"

 **(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Rumble in the Synister Domain**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Yes, the Synister Lords are set to touch down. How will our heroes contend with Kaiju-sized humanoids with powers comparable to gods. The secondary and tertiary casts are in deep crap.

As per usual, it's a chapter of nothing but fighting. Our heroes are just starting to plow through the first wave of Zeed X's forces. Yes, folks. This is just the _first_ wave. There honestly wasn't much to change from the original _Cross Generations_ adaptation, except expand on a few battle scenes. Oh, and Sailor Eris's genderbent transformation into Berserker Eris was expanded on (even to the point where I thoroughly describe her physical transition into a young man). As it pertains to Berserker Eris, Tyler's physically stronger than his 'sister' and will be mentally more brutish than Taylor. I'd say his current strength has shown to be more effective against Jishikidai X for now. We'll see how long this form lasts because the last time Taylor became Tyler it was temporary and got fixed by taking Zmey's magic. Here, there's no Zmey, but as seen in CG, Taylor came back someway through shenanigans.

Another area I expanded was showing the secret boss that's protecting Sailor Orcus's imprisonment core. Yes, an old enemy of Kensuke has returned for one last shot at revenge. Who could it even be? Hmmm.

The traitorous Furizlor unveils… Silver Furizlor, because he's not golden material and he's a tier below Lord Burizalor. And Willow really goes all 'Broly' and clashes with GalacticNova X in a titanic brawl. How to picture FloraNova X? Think Legendary Kale but with a red rose motif skirt and Floramon's flower characteristics on her clothing. Can't wait to show off 'Kefla' soon during this rumble.

Yes, DF-616 Prime is also home to its own Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Sailor Senshi, and Spirit Detectives. It's like a DF-616 and YYGDM shared universe, but with the additions of Sakura Kinomoto, Inuyasha & his gang, and the Tenchi universe cast (not the Muyo! version because that 'verse is too OP even compared to most of the multiverse). So, DF-616 Prime is the universal hub where the 90's-mid 2000s pop culture has stayed prominent for a long time. And now their universe is next in line on Zeed X's cleansing list.

I enjoyed revisiting the YYGDM heroes meeting their DF-616 Prime counterparts, as well as reacting to Inuyasha, Sakura, Tenchi, and Ryoko. And yes by this point, Chaos and Millenniummon, the Paradais Duo of YYGDM, are dead at this point. Likewise, the other Neo Paradais members: Yuu, Kriemhild Gretchen, Moon=Millenniummon (DF-616), and ZeedMillenniummon (DXW-06) are gone, too.

That's all for this chapter's commentary. This chapter was actually most of _Cross Generations_ Chapter 24 and a quarter of Chapter 27. Yes, I've been dividing those long chapters into sizeable chunks for this adaptation. Because I'm essentially splitting OVA/Movie length chapters into smaller TV-sized episodic formats, hahah. This hasn't been hard at all. It's just finding the best spots for a chapter ender (and not necessarily always on a cliffhanger).

Anyway, send a review and see you soon!


	62. Rumble in the Synister Domain

xxxxx

" _I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like, is any of this for real... or not?"_

-Kingdom Hearts (2002)

xxxxx

 **(Cue Metallica -** _ **Welcome Home**_ _ **(Sanitarium)**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VII: Fiction's Closure  
**_ _ **Chapter LXII: Rumble in the Synister Domain**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **東京都**_ _ **,**_ _ **日本**_ _ **)**_

 **(Cue Jojo's Bizarre Adventure -** _ **Awaken**_ **(Pillar Men Theme))**

The Synister Lords appeared in all their glory. The titan-sized trio had resemblances to the Pillar Men from _Jojo's Bizarre Adventure_. They each stood a staggering 60 feet tall. The one who looked like Kars is the leader and was garbed in dark golden armor similar to Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. Esidisi-like being wore dark red armor similar to Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. The one looked like Wamuu wore dark blue armor similar to Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder. These fabled behemoths are considered the Synister counterparts to the DigiMazoku lords.

The Kars-looking Synister methodically scanned the ravaged Japanese metropolis. He let out a deep breath. As he inhaled, he brought energy into his body. He sensed not just the cluster of powerful Ki energies, but the heat and air pressure around him. His ears picked up all sounds from every battle taking place and words being uttered.

"Kain," the other Synister lords garnered the aforementioned leader's attention.

Looking over his shoulder, Kain acknowledged his colleagues. "Amon, Bael, are we ready to raze this world and herald the new age of the Synisters?"

Amon and Bael both replied. "Yes, Kain."

Amon, the Esidisi-like being, sensed the cluster of Ki energies spread around them. "There are tons of warriors here who've slain our subjects."

Bael, the Wamuu-like being, declared. "These lowly beings must be purged for their blatant disregard for us Synisters. We are meant to be feared and revered as gods, unlike Toushinmon, who died a fool."

Kain scanned the city as he sighted the YYGDM-01 heroes and their DF-616 Prime counterparts. "Should we deal with them over there first? Or perhaps…" He shifted over toward the vicinity where the DF-616 warriors fought alongside their DF-616 Prime counterparts. "...we should eliminate them? Matters not. We will bathe this city in their blood. It's been over 2,000 years since we've had a good fight." With a flex of his arm, he unleashed a wave of energy projectiles shaped like blades, which tore through many buildings and carved a pathway.

"Move!" Jax yelled as he, Sonja, and their DF-616 Prime counterparts evaded the incoming building shattering projectiles.

"What the hell?! What are those giants over there?!" Sonja exclaimed, eyeing the Synister Lord trio.

"So, those are the feared Synister Lords I've heard from Lady Moinanea," Pikkan (DF-616 Prime) said.

"Synister Lords? You mean, these freaks have commanders?!" Pikkan yelled. "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised."

"They each have dangerously high Ki," BanchoLeomon Burst Mode said, assessing the trio's battle powers. "Be on your guard, everyone!"

Kabuto X, Vulcan X, Zephyr X, and Shunoros X eavesdropped on BanchoLeomon BM and company's conversation. They turned to each other apprehensively.

"Looks like we're out of our element here, guys," Vulcan X said. "Great, just when we've just tapped into our Ascendant forms, stronger enemies show up just to eclipse us!"

"How are we even going to make a difference?" Zephyr X dreaded the possibility of fighting the Synister Lords. "We've barely been able to beat these smaller Synisters!"

Kabuto X reassured them. "We won't even need to fight them outright. That's why we strategize. Let our stronger friends beat them down and we'll neutralize the enemies through other means."

Shunoros X added. "Izzy's right, guys. Remember, there are times we have to fight smarter than harder."

"You four take cover somewhere," BanchoLeomon BM addressed the four Ascendants. "Izzy is correct. You're better off when we need you. We'll do our best to bring down these behemoths."

"Agreed," CyberLeomon concurred with his Leomon counterpart.

"Well, what are we doing standing idly? Let's give them a fight they'll regret!" Sheila declared, summoning threads in her fingers.

xxxxx

"Well, how about it, guys?" Yusuke asked his fellow Detectives and the Planetary Senshi. "All of us against those three big bastards?"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon spoke up. "Actually, some of us are going to help Omega X against Zeed X." She noticed Kaiser X fighting Zeed X far from them.

"That's a good idea," Tempus Pluto said. "Volodramon, myself, and Homura will go with Sailor Moon to best deal with Zeed X and his cohorts."

"All right, Mars, Madoka, and me will help the others deal with Zeed," Moon stated.

"Sailor Moon," Moon (DF-616 Prime) called over to her counterpart.

"Yeah? What is it, other me?"

"Just wanted to wish you luck and hope we'll see each other again after all this."

"Sure, but let's survive first."

"Come, let's go fetch Madoka and Homura wherever they are," Tempus Pluto said as she and Volodramon flew off to get Homura.

"Let's go and get Madoka, Sailor Moon," Houou Mars took to the air with her phoenix aura. She and Moon took off to locate Madoka.

"Well, that leaves the rest of us to deal with those three big freaks," Dai-Valkyrie Venus stated as Venus (DF-616 Prime) stood ready to fight beside her. "You ready to lead the march on?"

"Yeah!" Venus (DF-616 Prime) yelled out.

As Kain walked over numerous ruined buildings, the Synister Lord sighted the Duelists (YYGDM-01 and DF-616 Prime) and Legendary Warriors (YYGDM-01 and DF-616 Prime) barricading his way.

"Going somewhere?!" KaiserGreymon shouted at Kain.

"You'll have to get by us if you want to advance!" MagnaGarurumon exclaimed.

"Get ready and unleash all your attacks!" Yugi roared as he, Seto, and Lyn were the first to launch their blasts at Kain.

Kain's giant frame absorbed the blasts from Yugi's _**Dark Magic Attack**_ and Seto & Lyn's _**Burst Stream of Destruction**_. Téa and her SepteMagician Girls consolidated their magical energies, forging a massive magical beam that collided and pushed Kain back. However, the Magician Girl army's combined attack didn't damage him. Joey, Tristan, Mai, and Duke attacked with their respective monsters.

"All right, let's beat him down hard!" KaiserGreymon led the other Warriors to engage Kain. He jumped up and swung his sword, sending a barrage of _**Pyro Dragons**_.

MagnaGarurumon unloaded an artillery fire of his _**Feral Fire**_ , which pounded on Kain.

YamiLeomon cast a silver column of light from the sky and blasted Kain head-on with his _**Total Eclipse**_. The attacks strong enough to obliterate Mega-level Digimon did nothing but irritate Kain.

"Let's keep it up!" Donarmon declared as he, Ventimon, and Yetimon attacked Kain.

"All right, now it's our turn!" KaiserGreymon (DF-616 Prime) rallied his Legendary Warriors.

"Let's not let up… what?! Oh no!" Yugi (DF-616 Prime) gasped as Kain formed large blades from his arms, which he launched toward his foes.

"Get down!" Yugi yelled out, but to his shock and dismay, Kain's bladed projectiles not only tore up the surrounding buildings, but quickly killed several numbers of the DF-616 Prime Duelists and Legendary Warrior groups.

Among the first casualties: Beetlemon (DF-616 Prime), Kazemon (DF-616 Prime), Kumamon (DF-616 Prime), Loweemon (DF-616 Prime), Téa (DF-616 Prime), Tristan (DF-616 Prime), Bakura (DF-616 Prime), and Mai (DF-616 Prime).

" _ **JP! ZOE! TOMMY! KOUICHI!**_ " KaiserGreymon (DF-616 Prime) and MagnaGarurumon (DF-616 Prime) reacted in utter horror. The former witnessed not just his friends, but his wife killed. The latter saw his half-brother and friends wiped out.

Yugi (DF-616 Prime), Joey (DF-616 Prime) and Seto (DF-616 Prime) had similar reactions.

"NO!" Yugi (DF-616 Prime) cried.

"MAI!" Joey (DF-616 Prime) screamed.

" _ **YOU BASTARD!**_ " KaiserGreymon (DF-616 Prime) snapped as his anger fueled his sword, allowing him to manifest bigger flames. He swung and sent an inferno wave at Kain, who enhanced his body and absorbed the flames with his thicker skin layers. " _ **DAMN YOU!**_ "

KaiserGreymon joined in and added flames to his counterpart's. "C'mon, guys! We're not letting him get away with this!"

Yugi rallied the Duelists and their Duel Monsters to retaliate against Kain.

The KaiserGreymon duo crossed their swords and combined their flame dragons, conjuring a bigger _**Pyro Dragon**_ , which slammed into Kain and knocked him through a building. Yugi summoned a third Blue-Eyes White Dragon and used _**Polymerization**_ , combining the third Blue-Eyes with Seto and Lyn. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared in their place and fired _**Ultimate Burst**_ at Kain.

"And stay down!" KaiserGreymon (DF-616 Prime) roared, painstakingly watching Kain laying in a heap under debris.

Kain's eyes quickly shot open. He responded by shooting blades from his body. A few struck Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and sent it crashing far away.

" _ **SETO! LYN!**_ " Yugi hopped off the three-headed dragon and flew toward their location.

"Meddlesome insects! Bow before your Synister king!" Kain demanded, using telekinesis to throw debris at the Legendary Warriors, the Duelists, and the surviving DF-616 Duelists/Legendary Warriors.

A piece of giant debris headed straight for MagnaGarurumon, but YamiLeomon blasted it down.

"The Synisters shall reign supreme over this world!" Kain boasted, kicking his foot up high as he sent a giant wave that knocked the heroes back.

Téa cried out. "YUGI!"

 **(End theme)**

As Yugi finally reached Seto and Lyn, he saw both turned back to normal. Lyn barely awoke, getting up and clutching her left arm. She realized her arm was broken. However, Seto was in even worse shape.

"Lyn…!" Yugi helped her up.

"Seto… please check on Seto…" Lyn pleaded. "Besides my arm being broken, I'm fine… it's Seto I'm worried about! He took a rougher fall than me!"

"Kaiba. Kaiba!" Yugi shook him hard, trying to get a response. When he checked for a pulse, Yugi's eyes went wide. "No…"

"Yugi…" Lyn asked as Yugi sank his head. "Don't keep me in the dark."

"Lyn, I'm sorry…"

Lyn felt her heart skip a few beats as her mouth went dry. Despite her broken arm, Lyn mustered enough perseverance to crawl over to her husband. She leaned over and cried against Seto's body.

"Kaiba, I won't let these monsters get away with this," Yugi vowed to his former rival.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Tactics**_ **)**

Amon ended up crossing paths with some of the DF-616 and DF-616 Prime warriors. BanchoLeomon BM and CyberLeomon led their friends against the Synister Lord.

Amon increased his own body temperatures to the extremes, heating up his blood and internal fluids. An aura of transparent smoke wisped around Amon. His body temperature peaked at extreme levels to the point his skin turned red. Amon's eyes then glowed white and fired twin purple beams that carved through ruined buildings.

As Amon's beam headed their way, BanchoLeomon BM was the first to respond to the threat. He shot up and caught the beam with his _**Burning Bancho Punch**_. BanchoLeomon BM strained hard against the Synister Lord's beam. CyberLeomon promptly joined in and raised a fist toward Amon's beam. Pikkan fired _**Thunder Flash Attack**_ to hold off Amon's beam. Pikkan (DF-616 Prime) helped his counterpart and fired blasts at the beam. BW and BW (DF-616 Prime) attacked Amon from the air, hurling _**Terra Destroyers**_ onto his back. Sheila used her strings to bind Amon's left hand and pulling hard enough to tear it off. Novadramon (DF-616 Prime) unleashed devastating fire blasts all over his face.

"Heheh, valiant team effort, but you don't have enough strength to best a Synister Lord like me!" Boasted Amon, gritting his teeth hard.

Targeting Amon's knees, Botamomon spewed energy beams. After firing a few blasts, Botamomon managed to force Amon down to a knee. Magettamon expelled hot magma from his body like a fountain as it spilled over Amon's right knee. Cringing hard in pain, Amon fell to one leg.

Botamomon and Magettamon high-fived each other. Then, Magettamon got down on his left knee and let Botamomon ride on his shoulders. The double teaming duo slammed into Amon's left knee and knocked him down. Amon increased his body temperature, spreading smoke to blanket the area. As Amon got up, he raced toward the Digiverse 6 duo and knocked him over with a strong kick.

As he flew up toward Amon, BanchoLeomon BM elbow smashed the small of Amon's back. Amon dropped to a knee. As he tried to cover, BanchoLeomon BM and CyberLeomon landed a double punch to Amon's face, knocking him over onto his back. The Pikkan duo unleashed a _**Double Thunder Flash Attack**_ to breakdown Amon's defenses.

Novadramon (DF-616 Prime) gathered a fiery sphere and slammed it into Amon's chest. Amon howled in pain as the Shadow Dramon burned him with his _**Nova Star**_.

"Here we go!" Jax declared as he and his DF-616 Prime counterpart flew at Amon's right side.

"Come get you some!" Sonja roared as she and her DF-616 Prime counterpart headed for Amon's left side.

Jax charged up energy into his right hand and clenched it to a fist. He landed a mighty punch to Amon's face. Jax (DF-616 Prime) performed the same tactic and punched Amon's forehead. As Amon reached for the Jax duo, Sonja tossed a _**Destructo Disc**_ that sliced off Amon's right hand. Sonja (DF-616 Prime) bombarded a Ki barrage into Amon's chest.

"Enough!" Amon roared, swinging down his hands. He knocked the Artificial siblings (DF-616 and DF-616 Prime) away.

Kabuto X came out of hiding and fired a beam into the back of Amon's left knee. After taking out Amon's knee, the Synister Lord fell, allowing Vulcan X, Zephyr X, and Shunoros X to attack Amon while he was still down.

Thomas, Yoshino, and Ikuto then arrived with their Digimon.

"They've got him down! Let's seize this chance, my friends!" Thomas declared.

MirageGaogamon BM, Rosemon BM, and Ravemon BM unleashed their attacks on Amon.

Also arriving on the scene were Ruki Matsuda, Tyler Kanbara/Infernomon, Solar, and Legolas. The quartet prepared their attack on the Synister Lord.

"They've got the Synister down! We can beat him!" Legolas called out.

"Then, let's give them a hand," Infernomon suggested, taking out and brandishing his twin swords. He imbued the blades with white flames and charged forward. A white fiery aura quickly enveloped his entire body, setting it ablaze like his namesake.

Ruiki and Solar flew off after Infernomon. Ruki came to BanchoLeomon BM and CyberLeomon's aid. Solar assisted his father, Pikkan (DF-616 Prime).

BanchoLeomon BM glanced to Ruki. "Hey, you're the daughter of this dimension's Takato and Rika."

Ruki nodded. "I'm Ruki Matsuda. We're here to help." She watched her friend Solar stand beside Pikkan (DF-616 Prime). "Solar, is your dad ok?"

Solar replied. "Yeah, my old man's fine."

Pikkan (DF-616 Prime) snorted. "I'm not so old and feeble like you humans get with age."

Infernomon unleashed what could be described as white flashes, which in actuality was him just swinging and slashing with his white flames swords. He quickly hit Amon's body with his _**Inferno Double Slash**_.

"Ready, Ruki?!"

"Let's do it, Solar!"

Ruki and Solar fired simultaneous Ki blasts all over Amon.

Despite all of the beatings, Amon rose to his feet and fired dual beams from his eyes. He veered around, directing his beams toward his adversaries. The few that got caught by the beams were critically hurt, but there came a few casualties: Ikuto & Ravemon BM, BW (DF-616 Prime), Solar, and Sonja (DF-616 Prime).

"No! _**SOLAR!**_ " Ruki screamed at the sight of the half-Alterian killed.

Upon seeing her friend getting killed, Ruki went off and rapidly blasted Amon's face. Pikkan (DF-616 Prime) went ballistic after Solar's death and unleashed a barrage of punches on Amon. Amon spewed more blasts, causing Ruki and Pikkan (DF-616 Prime) to fly around him. Infernomon drove his swords into Amon's left eye and tore it out. Jax (DF-616 Prime) avenged his sister and pummeled Amon.

Building up enough power to fight back, Amon released an immense aura that repelled most of his adversaries back. BanchoLeomon BM, CyberLeomon, Jax, Sonja, Sheila, Pikkan, and Novadramon (DF-616 Prime), Ruki, and Infernomon were the only ones standing ready to fight. The others were quickly incapacitated.

Kabuto X and Vulcan X collected both Zephyr X and Shunoros X. The latter two were injured in the fight.

"Ikuto…" Yoshino wept for her fallen colleague.

"We have to stand strong for Ikuto's sake," Thomas tried talking her back into fighting their enemy.

Legolas gripped his bleeding shoulder. He clamped his hands together and prayed. "Raguelmon, Rasielmon, if only you were here… maybe you can help make a difference."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Bael confronted the Spirit Detectives (YYGDM-01 and DF-616 Prime), Planetary Senshi (YYGDM-01 and DF-616 Prime), Sakura, Inuyasha, Tenchi, and Ryoko. Just as the Synister Lord was about to attack, two beams of opposite lights (white and gray) collided with him. The beams did little more than slow him down.

Nonetheless, this attack garnered Bael's attention. The Synister Lord glanced to his far right to see two figures floating in mid-air.

"Who are you?" Bael demanded from his attackers, who turned out to be Raguelmon and Rasielmon.

Raguelmon and Rasielmon, having put their differences aside, put their hands together.

"Legolas is here. I just know it," Raguelmon sensed the young deity's presence.

"Let him rest wherever he is, we'll carry the weight for him now," Rasielmon said, intently glaring down Bael. "You're dealing with us now, Synister."

As the sisters locked their hands, a white fractal code enveloped over them. Rasielmon and Raguelmon's life energies resonated with each other and initiated a perfect merger of the two feline beings.

"You dare to challenge me? A Synister Lord?" Bael scowled. As he approached, he was blinded by the aura surrounding the sisters. He hissed while covering his eyes.

 **(Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST -** _ **Avalon**_ **)**

As the white light died down and fractal coding cocoon dissipated, a white feminine humanoid Digimon appeared in place of the sisters. The merged entity had orange, green, and blue double helix-like appendages in place of hands and feet, and at the end of white hair-like appendages covered its eyes. It has sharp teeth and three pairs of cat ears with orange highlights. It has large grey wings, each with a blue, pointed appendage, a violet jewel on the left wing, and a cyan jewel on the right wing.

"I am Ordinemon," the being introduced herself following a loud monstrous screech. Her roars unleashed a shockwave that pushed Bael far back.

Seemingly overtaken by Ordinemon's power, Bael was knocked into a building. Ordinemon clenched her right hand tightly. Flapping her gigantic black feathered wings, the Fallen Angel Digimon propelled herself forward and slammed herself straight into Bael. As Bael tried pulling himself up, Ordinemon face grabbed the the Synister Lord and leaked black energy that seemed to burn his skin.

"Unhand me…!" Bael struggled to break loose. He attempted to spin his arms to create quick motions and unleash devastating windstorm attack.

"I was born from the sorrow and wrath of two beings… I was to maintain order… now I must fulfill that purpose and bring order to this world," Ordinemon eloquently proclaimed between the monstrous screeches. "In order to bring happiness to our one and only love, and to ensure no abomination like you Synisters ever crosses over to this side again, I must erase your kind. And I must _**reboot**_ this world to clean up the mess your kind has brought forth!" As she flapped her wings, black miasma spread over the area and started to block out the sky.

The endless miasma that seeped from Ordinemon quickly covered the Tokyo sky and eventually spread over the entire planet.

"To heal this world, I must _**reboot**_ it to ensure balance is restored. This world along with the Digital World must be reset to nothingness!"

xxxxx

Everyone paused to witness the sky being blacked out by Ordinemon's presence. The YYGDM-01 and DF-616 warriors were befuddled with this strange phenomenon. However, there were a few (namely Legolas) who knew what was the cause of this.

"No, Raguelmon, Rasielmon, you don't have to do this!" Legolas yelled out as he flew off to her exact location.

The Gods of Destruction & their Angel attendants, the DigiMazoku Lords, and Lady Moinanea sensed Ordinemon's divine presence. More often or not Beerusmon would make a comment, but the purple cat was silent over this matter.

"Legolas, please try to reason with Raguelmon and Rasielmon," Moinanea prayed for her son.

"Interesting, if I'm right, Ordinemon has the power to reset a world back to the basics if said world is beyond repair," Whismon informed.

"Yes, and Ordinemon is supposed to be one to maintain balance in a world, but when disorder befalls a world she will come and 'correct' the wrongs," Vadosmon stated.

"We can't afford for her to reset this world now. Our warriors have things under control!" Mukuromon snapped.

"She's here mainly because of the Synisters. She thinks the only way to rid the world of the Synister abominations, everything must die," Toushinmon plainly stated.

"Ugh, this ain't good," Champamon grunted. "Beerusmon, why don't we go over and knock some sense into that Ordinemon?"

"Because this is not our place to do so, brother," Beerusmon said. "Fear not. Ordinemon will likely be meeting her end shortly."

xxxxx

Sensing Bael's urgent situation, Kain and Amon stormed off from their previous locations, leaving their adversaries behind.

"Amon! Our brother's life is about to be snuffed out! We must not let him die!" Kain called out.

"There!" Amon faced the direction ahead of them. He and Kain spotted Bael struggling against Ordinemon.

Kain and Amon seized Ordinemon's wings as they yanked her off Bael. Bael stumbled forward as most of his body was burned by Ordinemon's miasma.

"Bael!" Amon called out to him.

"Thanks for saving me, my brothers," Bael stood up, healing himself from Ordinemon's miasma burns using with his divine power.

Utilizing her _**Summon Apocalypse**_ , Ordinemon flapped her wings, dropping a bunch of black feathers that transformed into an army of Virus Digimon. A bunch of Bakemon, Devidramon, Vilemon, Devimon, and other demonic creatures. The Synister Lords readily prepared for the swarm of demons. They conjured immense Ki energies and fired beams that wiped out the viral Digimon.

Ordinemon quickly flew across faster than ever, unleashing an omnidirectional attack that involved her two jewels doubling as weapons of destruction. As she cast her _**Magna Visibility**_ , the jewels fired immense beams at the Synister lords.

Kain stepped forward and conjured a barrier that absorbed Ordinemon's attack. He charged at Ordinemon and punched her face. A single punch sent Ordinemon sailing through a building.

"Know your place, you abomination! Your role is to kneel before your kings!" Kain talked down to Ordinemon.

Pulling herself out of the rubble, Ordinemon stared down the Synister Lord trio. She let out a dissenting screech and shot forward, looking to tear into Kain. Kain responded by summoning blades from his shoulders. He used them to defend against Ordinemon's vicious attacks. Kain then seized Ordinemon's neck and tossed her aside.

"Your efforts are futile," Kain scoffed.

As Ordinemon rose ready to fight, Amon and Bael prepared to kill her, but Kain beckoned them off.

"I must commend you. You're still able to fight us? You have our respect, creature," Kain smirked evilly, watching Ordinemon floating up.

Ordinemon let out a monstrous scream; one that sounded angrier than before. From the disapproving look on Kain's face, her screeches could've been translated as insults to put down the Synister Lord.

Being a thick-skinned warrior, Kain took in the beast's unflattery words and closed his eyes.

" _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_ " Kain laughed. "Ordinemon, I take it? Feel honored that you're about to meet your end at our hands. In fact, we'll do you one even better." He snapped his fingers, calling Amon and Bael over. "Let's see what happens when you try and fight the combined might of the Synister Lords! Amon, Bael!"

Heeding their brothers' call, Amon and Bael stood on Kain's opposite sides. Amon knelt down in front of Kain. Bael stood behind Kain. They hummed a hymn, praising themselves and their own divine might. Then, a dark purple aura enveloped the trio, combining them into a singular Synister Lord.

The trio combined to a Synister wearing armor akin to Armityle the Chaos Phantom. The merged Synister lord's appearance took on a chimeric demon-like appearance. The central body was a giant, black serpentine-like body with four dragon wings sprouting from the opposite sides. The head of the beast resembled a horned demon with a terrifying visage. Covering the demon's neck were blue flames that doubled as a mane. The heads of various animals, including a grasshopper, a bull, a snake, a lizard, and an ox poked out of its blue flamed mane. Emerging from the top of the demon's back and mane was Kain's phantom spirit.

Ordinemon had enough recovery time to pull herself up to fight again.

The Combined Synister chortled darkly, turning a glare at Ordinemon. "Now, let your execution be swift. And let this be a message to those who dare to oppose the Synister Lords! Together, _we_ are Kamoael!" Having rechristened himself with a new name fitting for one supreme king, he flew into Ordinemon and blasted her with bluish flames.

Legolas came too late to save Ordinemon, who was being pummeled by the Combined Synister.

Upon seeing the behemoths fight, Team Xros Heart combined their entire Digimon arsenal into Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode.

The Planetary Senshi (YYGDM-01 and DF-616 Prime), the Spirit Detectives, Inuyasha, Sakura, Tenchi, and Ryoko stormed ahead to face Kamoael the Combined Synister Lord.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Nickelback –** _ **Hero**_ **)**

"Die!" Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) roared, diving toward Max (DF-616 Prime) and Angemon X (DF-811 Prime). He fired multiple _**Death Beams**_ at them.

Max (DF-616 Prime) fired back with a one-handed _**Tsunami Wave**_ , taking out Burizalor (DF-616 Prime)'s blasts. Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) jumped up and drew out his sword. He attempted to repeat history by slicing Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) in half, but the tyrant saw this coming and evaded the Time Patroller's sword. Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) unleashed a hand wave, knocking Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) back with a _**Death Wave**_. Ultima X (DF-616 Prime) recovered and flew over to sneak attack the tyrant, but Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) fired a _**Death Beam**_ through Ultima X (DF-616 Prime)'s torso, killing him.

"Vengeance is mine! That's one down, two to go…!" Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) avenged his last death at the hands of Ultima X (DF-616 Prime).

"DAVIS!" Max (DF-616 Prime) shouted. "Now you've done it!" He rushed Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) and punched him.

Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) dodged Max (DF-616 Prime)'s punches.

"How fitting I get to kill Taichi's son! After you, then that blasted swordsman will fall!"

"Getting way ahead of yourself, Burizalor!" Max (DF-616 Prime) readied a _**Tsunami Wave**_.

"C'mon, meet your end!" The tyrant snarled, preparing to blast him.

As Max (DF-616 Prime) went to blast him, he vanished out of the tyrant's view. This fake-out threw Burizalor (DF-616 Prime), leaving himself unguarded.

 _ **Slash!**_

Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) sword slashed Burizalor (DF-616 Prime), but did so behind his back.

"Oh, you son of a...bitch…" Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) hissed as he saw his own upper body sliding off his own torso.

Max (DF-616 Prime) ran at Burizalor (DF-616 Prime) and obliterated him with a one-handed _**Tsunami Wave**_.

"Thanks, Dimitri."

"Luckily I got the drop on him the way I did."

"But, we did lose Davis," Max (DF-616 Prime) eyed Ultima X (DF-616 Prime)'s body. "Let's find a place for his body and regroup with the other."

"Got it," Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) picked up Ultima X's body. "You go find your friends. I'll catch up."

"Right."

xxxxx

Virus (DF-616 Prime) held Keke (DF-616 Prime) by the throat and pinned WarAngemon (DF-616 Prime) down under his foot. Celesta X (DF-616 Prime) rose to her feet, finding herself in a similar situation as before.

"Surrender now, or these two die," Virus (DF-616 Prime) chortled. "After you concede, allow me the honor to end your life."

"Never!" Celesta X (DF-616 Prime) resisted.

"Then, you'll throw these two's lives needlessly. Oh well, not my problem!" Virus (DF-616 Prime) crunched Keke (DF-616 Prime)'s throat and pressed harder on WarAngemon (DF-616 Prime)'s head.

Having seen enough, Celesta X (DF-616 Prime) tapped into her Mystic powers and phased out. Virus (DF-616 Prime) blinked and before he realized it, both of his captives were whisked away from his clutches. Virus (DF-616 Prime) turned to see Mystic Celesta (DF-616 Prime) holding both.

"I won't be beaten by you again!" Virus (DF-616 Prime) growled as he fired a _**Super Tsunami Wave**_.

Mystic Celesta (DF-616 Prime) fired back with a _**Super Holy Beam**_ , which clashed with Virus' beam. They both remembered their very first eventful beam struggle. Only now Mystic Celesta (DF-616 Prime) had good use of two arms. Virus (DF-616 Prime) gained an upper hand and pushed back against his nemesis.

"You're going to die here, Hikari!"

"Not a chance…!" Mystic Celesta (DF-616 Prime) struggled.

WarAngemon (DF-616 Prime) got up and saw his wife about to be overtaken. He instinctively jumped at this chance and helped by firing a Ki beam, which boosted Mystic Celesta (DF-616 Prime)'s attack.

"Damn it, Takeru! Stay out of thi-!" Virus (DF-616 Prime) gaped as the Bearers of Hope and Light's Crest marks appeared on their chests.

"Let's end this now, Kari!"

"Yeah!"

Mystic Celesta (DF-616 Prime) and WarAngemon (DF-616 Prime) unleashed a combined _**Miraculous Beam**_. Virus (DF-616 Prime) upped his ante and fired with all his might. The opposing sides' beams collided fast, igniting an explosion that wiped all three out.

Keke (DF-616 Prime) awoke to witness not just Virus (DF-616 Prime) perish, but the two heroes die as well.

"NO, TK! KARI!" Keke (DF-616 Prime) cried out.

Just then, Max (DF-616 Prime) arrived to check on his girlfriend. Keke (DF-616 Prime) tearfully told him about the end result.

"Kari and TK sacrificed themselves…?" Max (DF-616 Prime) tried to take it in, but stayed strong and hugged Keke (DF-616 Prime). "Don't worry we're going to restore them after this is said and done. I hope."

xxxxx

Taking full advantage of her downed opponents, B-Reaper (DF-616 Prime) floated into the air and raised her hand. She quickly forged her planet killing _**Deletion Bomb**_. D-Reaper stood up, putting himself in front of the Tamers (DF-616 Prime).

"Hey, she's going to kill you!" MegaGargomon (DF-616 Prime) exclaimed.

"Don't do it for our sakes!" Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) pleaded.

"No, we'll beat it together, Dee!" Kaimodosu X declared as she stood next to D-Reaper.

With that, Kaimodosu X and D-Reaper cupped their hands to their sides. Kaimodosu X fired a _**Tsunami Wave**_. D-Reaper unleashed a pink variation of his own. The beams collided with B-Reaper, which blew off chunks of her body. However, B-Reaper's instant regeneration kicked in and that temporarily just slowed her down. B-Reaper continued growing her destructive sphere.

"Alright, option B!" Kaimodosu X declared as she grabbed D-Reaper's hand. With that, D-Reaper turned into a red orb and merged with Kaimodosu X, transforming her into Avenge Mode. "C'mon, you freak!" She flew up to stop B-Reaper head-on.

Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) stood up ready to fight again. "She's crazy, but I can't let her fight alone!" She flew up in a hurry to catch up with Kaimodosu X AM.

"What are you doing?!" Kaimodosu X AM called to her.

"What I should be doing! This monster is a reflection of what I used to be! I must face it head-on!" Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) roared as she gathered beams from two hands and combined them into a single massive beam, which she blasted B-Reaper with. She didn't stop there and flew up to destroy the abomination.

Much to Dorothy (DF-616 Prime)'s dismay, B-Reaper regenerated from her attacks and fired a quick beam, which tore through Dorothy (DF-616 Prime)'s torso. Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) fell and hit the ground, resulting in her and Avengemon (DF-616 Prime) defusing. The Tamers (DF-616 Prime) gathered over and tended to their fallen colleague.

" _ **NOOO!**_ " Kaimodosu X AM screamed as she faced B-Reaper with vengeance on her mind.

" _ **HEHEH, NOW DIE ALL OF YOU!**_ " B-Reaper screeched madly, preparing to toss the energy sphere at them.

However, a red wave collided with B-Reaper, blowing off half of her lower body. B-Reaper quickly turned around as the Beast Tamers intervened on the good guys' behalf.

"I don't think so, D… Reaper...?" Guilkatomon balked at B-Reaper. "Or, should I call you G-Reaper?"

"G-Reaper?" Inumuramon asked.

"Yeah, _Genderbender_ -Reaper."

"Ugh, forget it, Takato. Let's just get to destroying it," Renrukimon said.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode (DF-616 Prime) gawked at Guilkatomon. "Hey, it's the other me! Wow, this is your super form?! Talk about wicked cool."

MegaGargomon (DF-616 Prime) added, eyeing Terryamon. "Seems we found ways to perfect our mergers with our Digimon."

Terryamon answered. "You won't know the half of it, other Henry."

Sakuyamon (DF-616 Prime) remarked. "And they got a fourth member. Well, at least it's not Ryo."

Kaimodosu X AM was given enough time to rebound "All right, let's forget the chit-chat! We have an urgent situation here!"

B-Reaper expanded her _**Deletion Bomb**_ , which grew ten times as big. She tossed the destructive ball at the group. Kaimodosu X AM, Guilkatomon, and Gallantmon CM (DF-616 Prime) took on the sphere head-on.

"Let's send this thing off world!" Guilkatomon declared, forging a bigger _**Hazard Wave**_ that collided with B-Reaper's sphere.

Gallantmon CM (DF-616 Prime) cast _**Final Justice**_ toward the sphere. Kaimodosu X AM waved her saber, sending a powerful energy wave that collided with B-Reaper's sphere.

The trio's combined efforts worked to perfection as they sent the sphere off the planet. B-Reaper regenerated her lower half and retaliated with a Ki barrage. As the trio fought through the Ki barrage, the others weren't so fortunate and were blasted back. Inumuramon tried deflecting as many of B-Reaper's beams with his Byakko Fang, but eventually got worn down.

"No, guys!" Guilkatomon cried out. "That's it!" He powered up as a red aura flared over his body.

"Don't worry about us! Just take that thing down!" Renrukimon yelled out.

"Go for it, Takato!" Sakuyamon (DF-616 Prime) then sacrificed her armor and sent healing properties to empower the trio.

Upon receiving Sakuyamon (DF-616 Prime)'s healing power, the trio flew up to finish B-Reaper. Guilkatomon and Gallantmon CM (DF-616 Prime)'s crimson auras merged, offering each other quick boosts. Guilkatomon sent a red beam that tore through B-Reaper's left half of her body. Gallantmon CM (DF-616 Prime) then used _**Invincible Sword**_ to slice B-Reaper into ribbons. Kaimodosu X AM readied her saber.

"It's over, evil D-Reaper!" Kaimodosu X AM declared as B-Reaper quickly started regenerating. She made short work of B-Reaper, slicing her up into bits and cleansing her remains. "There, no more evil doings for you, D-Reaper." She quickly flew down to see to Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) and Avengemon (DF-616 Prime). Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) sacrificed herself to save Kaimodosu X AM from one of B-Reaper's fatal blows. "Even though we're from different universes, we're still one and the same. And you sacrificed yourself for me. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain."

Avengemon (DF-616 Prime) picked up his partner's body.

Gallantmon CM (DF-616 Prime) confronted Guilkatomon. "Hey, thanks for helping us, Takato."

Guilkatomon replied in kind. "Sure, no problem. Now how about we clear some more bad guys?"

"Let's do it for your friend," Inumuramon said.

"This one's for our Dorothy," Gallantmon CM (DF-616 Prime) nodded.

xxxxx

Silver Furizlor had his fair share of problems with Hit, Xander, GokuGreymon, and VegetaGarurumon. Despite his new boost, Hit's abilities still made it hard for Silver Furizlor to get much of an offensive.

"Damn it all! I should be dominating you!" Silver Furizlor ranted, growing frustrated as Hit parried his blows. He launched himself at Hit, only go through a glass reflection. Silver Furizlor saw several glass mirrors in an abandoned building. He scanned each mirror. He heard movement and turned firing a blast at Hit, but it turned out to be a mirror. _Damn him! He's suppressing his Ki!_

"Furizlor," Hit announced his presence as he phased in front of Silver Furizlor.

"Augh! You…!" Silver Furizalor snarled as he threw a punch, but Hit knocked him back after a quick _**Timeskip**_.

"Furizlor! It's over!" Xander called out as he, GokuGreymon, and VegetaGarurumon descended inside the abandoned warehouse. "You'd best surrender now because you can't win!"

Silver Furizlor snarled. "Annoying pissants. You won't take me back alive!" He powered up as his body pumped up with a muscular frame, which was similar to Burizalor's 100 percent form. "C'mon!"

Silver Furizlor rushed at his four former comrades. Xander powered up into Ascendant form and clashed with Silver Furizlor. Silver Furizlor kicked Xander back. GokuGreymon and VegetaGarurumon rushed Silver Furizlor from the sides. The silver-skinned Corrupt jumped up and blasted them with eye beams.

"Now, it's your turn, you sneaky bas-!" Silver Furizlor saw Hit disappear again. _Where is he now?!_ He scanned the room and finally spotted Hit. "I have you now!" He hastily dove toward Hit and attempted to slam into him. When he said, he seemingly phased through Hit's body, who made his body transparent. "Bwuh?! What the hell?!"

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit struck a pressure point on Silver Furizlor's chest. The Corrupt doubled over in pain as he dropped to a knee.

"Damn you, Hit…" Silver Furizlor growled, succumbing to the assassin's blow.

"All right, it's time to make the donuts," Hit said, preparing to knock Silver Furizlor out.

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Boom!**_

The roof to the warehouse exploded and collapsed. Everyone looked up and saw Apocaly X drop in seemingly to save Silver Furizlor. Hit prepared to stop Apocaly X, but Apocaly X snatched the assassin with one of his Apocalymon claws and tossed him aside.

"Burizalor! What took you?!" Silver Furizlor yelled out, relieved to see his rescuer.

"Ohohoho, it seems they gave you problems, Furizlor. Allow me to take out the trash," Apocaly X turned to Xander, GokuGreymon, and VegetaGarurumon, who readied battle stances.

"Now that we're together, these four can't possibly beat us!" Silver Furizlor boasted.

"Great, Furizlor was bad enough! Now we gotta contend with these two?!" Xander shouted.

"He's not getting away!" GokuGreymon snarled angrily.

Just then, Apocaly X snuck an evil grin. "By the way, you misunderstand me, Furizlor. When I meant _trash_ , I didn't mean _them_."

Silver Furizlor blinked. "...huh?"

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 **(Cue Neurotech - Stigma -** _ **03 - Of Adversity**_ **)**

Apocaly X quickly snatched Silver Furizlor with a Apocalymon claw and crushed him.

"What are you doing, Burizalor?! What's the meaning of this?!"

"The trash I was referring to is _you_. Did you really think I'd team with a reject like you?! There can be only one evil tyrant across the Digiverses!" Apocaly X cackled, spinning around and tossing Silver Furizlor into the air.

"Why in the world is he turning on Furizlor?!" Xander exclaimed.

Hit recovered in time to see Apocaly X charging up for a big beam attack.

"Seems we won't be bringing back the traitor," Hit muttered. _And there goes my bounty pay._

" _ **YOU DIRTY SCHEMING BASTARD!**_ " Silver Furizlor screamed.

"Ohohoho, yes I am, but I'm at least up front about how I conduct my evil nature!" Apocaly X yelled out. "And I have no use for a dead weight like you! And thus this ends our business relationship. Goodbye!" He launched a massive beam akin to his _**Death Beam**_ , which collided with Silver Furizlor and vaporized him in one blast.

 _ **Boom!**_

And with that, Furizlor was no more.

Apocaly X sighed with relief. "Now, that takes care of him." Before he could turn and face the Digiverse 6 fighters, he saw Max & Gundamon GM, Keke & WingGundamon, Houou X, and Rose(mon) X descend near him. "You managed to find me. Well, since you and these Digiverse 6 trash are together, I get to kill two birds with one stone by taking you all out."

"Fat chance of that happening, Burizalor. You're still outnumbered and you gave us the slip so you can recuperate your energies," Max spoke out of Gundamon GM.

"On top of that, you have us to worry about," GokuGreymon said.

Apocaly X quickly shot out his Apocalymon claws, attempting to grab his adversaries. The DF-616 and Digiverse 6 heroes dodged being deleted by Apocaly X's claws. WingGundamon conjured two massive _**Rosemary Discs**_ , which cut off two of Apocaly X's claws. Houou X unleashed her _**Phoenix Wave**_ , a fire variation of the _**Terra Beam**_ and _**Tsunami Wave**_. Houou X blasted one claw away. Rose(mon) X took out a thorny vine whip and vaporized another claw.

"Enough!" Apocaly X hissed, firing multiple _**Death Beams**_ at his opponents.

Xander channeled Ki through his legs and shattered a claw with a kick. GokuGreymon formed a variation of WarGreymon's _**Terra Force**_ , which he aptly called his _**Terra Bomb**_. He tossed it and blew off another claw. VegetaGarurumon conjured a Ki ball made of ice into his palms and fired off his _**Cocytus Gun**_ , which froze and shattered another claw.

"Ugh, damn you!" Apocaly X hissed with fury. He prepared to put up his guard. Then Gundamon GM phased in front of him and fired a full-powered _**Tsunami Wave**_ right in his face. Apocaly X screamed in agony as the beam sent him flying far back.

"After him!" Gundamon GM called out.

As everyone went straight for Apocaly X, Hit paused and sensed Zeed X's presence. He decided against pursuing Apocaly X and went straight for the Big Bad himself.

"Hit?!" Xander noticed his colleague leave the vicinity.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Gundam GM called out to the assassin. _He couldn't be going after Zeed X?!_

Apocaly X crash landed in an open area and slowly pulled himself up. He shook off the damage his foes did to him.

"Damn them. They'll pay for this…!" Apocaly X scowled.

Just then, both Belial X and GalacticNova X arrived in similar fashion as Apocaly X. However, in GalacticNova X's case, he got overwhelmed from a combined effort by Masaru, ShineGreymon BM, and FloraNova X. Masaru finally punched GalacticNova X and amassed the Legendary Ascendant's energy to empower himself and ShineGreymon BM. Belial X was overtaken and blown away by Celesta X HM's _**Homeostasis Light**_.

The heroes who fought Belial X and GalacticNova X followed them to the exact location. The Beast Tamers and Tamers (DF-616 Prime) also joined in.

"Looks like we kicked the bad guy's butts since we're all here!" Ultima X boasted.

"Um, duh, Davis, of course we did," WarAngemon gawked at his friend's obvious statement.

Masaru raised a fist. "And I finally got to hit that big green-haired freak! Man, what a rush of power me and ShineGreymon BM got when we took in his power!"

ShineGreymon BM added passionately. "It was the biggest DigiSoul Charge I've ever felt!"

Tamara patted FloraNova X's broad shoulder. "And Willow here gave that look-alike of hers a run for his dollars! Right, Willow? You didn't back down at all!"

FloraNova X roared. "Yeah!"

The other heroes who weren't there to see Willow's 'Legendary' transformation were baffled by FloraNova X's physical resemblance to GalacticNova X. Xander freaked out at the sight of FloraNova X.

"Oh gosh… you didn't…" Xander gulped, remembering being chased and beaten up by Willow's berserk FloraNova X state.

"Sorry, Xander, but I had to do it! And we needed that side of her to fight that big burly dude over there!" Tamara pointed to GalacticNova X.

"Wow, so that other big power that felt like Yagami was her?" Celesta X HM was taken back.

"Dude, she looks just like Yagami if he were a girl!" Ultima X marveled at FloraNova X's hulking presence.

"But, thankfully she's fighting for us," Zordiark X said.

"Wait until we tell Sam about this," WingGundamon/Keke mentioned to Gundam GM/Max.

"I don't think he'd take it well…" Gundam GM/Max then turned toward their three enemies.

Belial X grunted, trying to stand. "So, you two got your asses kicked bad, too? You especially look worse for wear, Burizalor."

Apocaly X scoffed. "Look who's talking."

GalacticNova X gritted his teeth. "I'm ready to fight some more!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Fearsome Foe**_ **)**

Apocaly X regained his composure and chuckled. "Well, Yagami, you'll get that chance, but it won't be individually. Why don't we combine our powers and finish them off in one fell swoop?"

Belial X sighed. "What other choice do we have at this point? I'd rather not get killed again."

Gundamon GM yelled out in Max's voice. "We won't even give you the chance! Let's take them down now!"

With that, the heroes rushed the villainous trio. However, Belial X saw a light post with a still glowing bulb. The crafty bio-artificial flew over under the light and put his hands over his face. He used the _**Solar Wave**_ , using the bulb's glow to unleash a blinding flash of white light, which blindsided the heroes.

"Damn! Should've seen this coming!" WarAngemon exclaimed.

"Can't see!" Guilkatomon shouted.

"Now, while we still have time!" Belial X called his two colleagues.

"Yes, let us cross fuse!" Apocaly X announced.

As the trio's bodies glowed with light, Apocaly X, Belial X, and GalacticNova X fused into an extremely powerful being that has the base figure of GalacticNova X with the greenish-golden spiky hair and an insane facial appearance. The being's mask helmet combined Apocaly X and Belial X's features. It also gained Apocaly X's purple winged cape, Belial X's black upper chest plate, and Belial X's legs and stinger tail.

"Yes, we are ChaosNova X now!" The combined villain boasted. An aura of green, purple, and yellow light gleamed off his massive frame.

The heroes' visions clarified as they finally got a look at ChaosNova X, who towered over them.

"Yes, open those eyes. Feast your eyes on your impending demise!" ChaosNova X cackled with Burizalor, Virus, and GalacticNova X's combined laughter.

"Oh god, now we have to fight them in their combined form?!" Rose(mon) X gaped in aghast at the merged entity.

"We don't have a choice, Mimi," Houou X muttered.

WingGundamon replied in Keke's voice. "Just stay behind me and I'll guard you, Mimi."

"So, we're really doing this," Xander said.

"Heh, fine with me. I'm getting fired up!" Tamara boasted.

Celesta X HM turned to WarAngemon. "Are you still able to fight?"

WarAngemon nodded. "Of course, and I won't rest until every bad guy here is beaten."

"We're ready for you, Burizalor, Virus, and Yagami!" Max called him to attack.

Chortling evilly, ChaosNova X flew at his adversaries, but then he phased out of thin air. This alarmed the group as they sensed the villainous entity's presence behind them. However, they were too late to respond to ChaosNova X's next attack. ChaosNova X amassed a green sphere and tossed his _**Chaotic Galactic Cannon**_ , which swept back the majority of the heroes.

ChaosNova X shot up at GokuGreymon and VegetaGarurumon first. He punched through GokuGreymon's chest and blasted him down. He then face grabbed VegetaGarurumon and punched him so hard he snapped the Spirian Warrior's neck.

Some cringed and looked on in horror at how easy ChaosNova X eliminated the Spirians.

"No! He killed them!" Xander yelled in horror.

"All right, you've crossed the line, you big bastard!" Tamara cried out as she and FloraNova X rushed ChaosNova X.

"Tamara, Willow! Don't!" Xander pleaded to his friends.

ChaosNova X flew at Tamara and blasted her back with another _**Chaotic Galactic Cannon**_. FloraNova X tried grabbing and bear hugging ChaosNova X, but the merged entity drove several elbow shots into her gut. FloraNova X doubled over, leaving herself open to ChaosNova X's _**Chaotic Tsunami Wave**_. The blast hit FloraNova X so hard her power diminished and she lost her muscular form. Having fallen out of FloraNova X form, Willow crashed near Tamara.

"That'll teach you to learn your place, wannabe Yagami!" ChaosNova X cackled. "Now! Does anyone else want a taste of my raw power?!"

"We'll take you on!" Guilkatomon and Gallantmon CM (DF-616 Prime) answered his challenge.

The Beast Tamers and the Tamers (DF-616 Prime) engaged ChaosNova X. Though they had a greater numbers advantage, they fared no better than the Spirian duo, Tamara, and Willow. ChaosNova X overpowered Guilkatomon and smashed him into Gallantmon CM (DF-616 Prime). The other Tamers tried to attack him from all sides. ChaosNova X unleashed a barrier, sending them flying back. ChaosNova X amassed a decent sized _**Death Ball**_ , which he tossed at the other Tamers. MegaGargomon (DF-616 Prime) charged and caught the _**Death Ball**_.

"Fool," ChaosNova X snickered as the black sphere exploded and wiped MegaGargomon (DF-616 Prime) out.

" _ **HENRY!**_ " Gallantmon CM (DF-616 Prime) and Sakuyamon (DF-616 Prime) shouted.

"You heartless bastard!" Inumuramon snapped, quickly drawing out his Byakko Fang. He charged and swung the blade at ChaosNova X, who stopped it with his hand.

ChaosNova X grunted. "What do you think you'll do with that, little dog man? Down boy!" He swiftly kicked Inumuramon back and tossed the Byakko Fang at him.

Inumuramon shuddered as the Byakko Fang struck the wall inches near his head.

"Who's next?" ChaosNova X asked. His challenge was answered when Guilkatomon and Renrukimon blasted him from behind. He barely even flinched. "Thanks for the massage, but I didn't ask for permission." He turned and quickly flew at them, hitting them both with his stinger tail.

"Hey, you big bastard! Did you forget me?!" Masaru announced as ChaosNova X turned to face him and ShineGreymon BM.

ChaosNova X tapped his face. "I dare you to hit _me_ again."

"Don't complain if I leave a mark on that ugly face!" Masaru jumped up to punch ChaosNova X's face.

"Heh, I don't think so!" ChaosNova X whipped around and knocked Masaru back with his stinger tail.

ShineGreymon BM jumped in and caught Masaru.

"No offense, but as dumb as I can be, that was stupid, Aniki."

"Yeah… never doing that again."

ChaosNova X saw Gundamon GM, WingGundamon, Houou X, Rose(mon) X, Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zordiark X, and Xander surround him. The merged entity wasted no time fighting them off.

Meanwhile, Tamara awoke to see Willow barely stirring.

"Hey, can you still move, Willow?"

"Tamara?"

"Do you remember those 'devices' that Lord Champamon gave us before we came here?"

Willow recalled. "Those earrings?"

"Yeah, the Fuseha earrings, or whatever he called them," Tamara reached into her pocket and took out two green colored earrings. "He told us to snap these things onto our ears. So, if I put this on my left and you put yours in your right, we'll combine into some really awesome warrior."

"But, will it be enough?"

"Won't know until we try 'em, sweetie," Tamara smirked as she tossed an earring to Willow.

Willow picked up her earring. "Ok, let's do this." She put hers on her left ear.

"Let's hope for the best outta this!" Tamara put hers on her right ear.

With that, Tamara and Willow felt a strong force pulling them forward. As they collided, a bright flash of light enveloped them. Everyone briefly stopped fighting and witnessed a bright light emanating from where the two Ascendant girls were laying.

 _That light!_ Max thought. "Did those two do what I think they did?!"

"Here I come!" A newcomer's voice boastfully announced; the tone sounded exactly like Tamara and Willow as if their voices were synchronized.

A blur of green light sped right by and materialized next to the heroes. A figure stood basked in a healthy green glow.

"Wait a minute… Tamara?! Willow?!" Xander exclaimed.

As the green light dimmed, the newcomer was revealed to all. The new warrior was a young and slender young woman with an average height; she was as tall as Sora was. She has a muscular build like Willow's transformed state, but more trimmed down unlike FloraNova X's gargantuan build. Her hair style is a mix of Tamara and Willow's; she has Tamara's spiky hair and bangs that framed the sides of her face. The rest of the hair was tied in a ponytail like Willow's. Her face and eyes are similar to Tamara's. Her clothing consisted of a purple belly shirt and form-fitting purple pants. She wore Willow's golden wristbands. On her ears are the instruments responsible for the fusion: the Fuseha earrings. Her demeanor exuded extreme confidence, indicating that Tamara is the dominant personality.

"Whoa! How cool is that?!" Ultima X exclaimed.

Zordiark X sighed. "You're always easy to impress, Davis, but I can see why anyone could be in awe."

Celesta X HM nodded. "The last time Fuseha earrings were used, my brother and Matt used them to fight Zamasmon." She recalled what her brother told her since she wasn't there to witness Kaiser X's return at that time.

"So, what do y'all call yourselves?" Guilkatomon asked the fused warrior.

"Let's see," the fused Ascendant thought. "Willow and Tamara… how about Willmara? Nah, Tillow? Nah, no good! Oooh, I've got it!" The fused Ascendant announced. "Wimara! Yeah, that rolls off the tongue better!"

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but the bad guy's about to transform if he hasn't already!" Rose(mon) X alarmed her friends.

"And he ain't wasting time!" Max exclaimed.

Wimara stood ready to fight. She punched a fist into her palm. "Xander, let's avenge our friends, GokuGreymon and VegetaGarurumon. Let's honor them by kicking this big jerk's sorry ass!"

"No arguments from me. For our comrades!" Xander furrowed his brows and nodded.

ChaosNova X increased his height to 65-feet tall and became Kaijuu-sized. His outward appearance changed despite his attire staying the same. His face became more akin to Godzilla with his hair flowing down to his humongous stinger tail. His hands and feet became beast-like claws. He tapped into a new form, taking the worst possible traits of the three villains. He has become Extinction Mode.

" _Extinction_ has come for you, scum," ChaosNova X declared. A bright green aura with layers of yellow and purple overlapping on top of the other glowed around him. "This is your final stand, and I'll make this world your gravesite!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Finding a safe spot for Dorothy (DF-616 Prime) and Avengemon (DF-616 Prime), Kaimodosu X and D-Reaper sensed ChaosNova X's power surge.

"I hope this is good enough a hiding spot for you," Kaimodosu X said.

"We should be ok. Thank you. I can at least treat Dorothy and save her if possible," Avengemon (DF-616 Prime) reassured, holding Dorothy (DF-616 Prime)'s hand. He channeled his own power into her.

"He got healing like me. They'll be ok, Dorothy," D-Reaper said to Kaimodosu X.

"Right. Well, we've got to get to the location of that horrid power we just felt," Kaimodosu X stated as she and D-Reaper flew off toward ChaosNova X's location. "I sensed a few Ki powers dropped! We need to hurry, Dee!" She and D-Reaper rocketed forward in a hurry.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Evanescence –** _ **Everybody's Fool**_ **)**

Zeed landed successive blows to Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime), who put up his guard. Himo Saitou flew over and landed a roundhouse kick to Zeed's face, knocking him back. Zeed barely flinched from Saitou's kick and grinned.

"You hit like a child," Zeed chuckled. "I barely felt that."

"Nice try, but you aren't going to get under my skin," Saitou maintained discipline despite Zeed's dickish taunts.

"Yeah, better not to let him get into your head. The best we can do is beat him until he can go no more, but we better hurry," the fused warrior reminded the Dark Angel. "I have a time limit in his state."

"Right, how long?"

"Two minutes tops," Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) warned.

"Then, let's end this now," Saitou turned his gaze toward Zeed.

"Stupid fools, I'll kill you both before the time limit ends!" Zeed roared as he flew at the warriors.

Just then, a barrage of arrows pierced Zeed's body. The arrows spontaneously exploded all over Zeed.

The source of these arrows came from Ultimate Madoka. Moon and Houou Mars also appeared beside her.

"Hey, it's the Sailor Moon from that other dimension and her friends!" Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) became elated by the magical girls' intervention.

"Glad we made it in time!" Ultimate Madoka said.

"Since we're here, our fighting chances are much better," Houou Mars plainly said.

Moon pointed to Zeed. "Yeah, we crashed your party. Got a problem?"

"Seeing you all here, it's time for me to unleash my full power! _**DARK UNIVERSAL SHINKA!**_ " Zeed shouted.

Zeed powered up as he is encased inside a cloud of dark smoke. As the smoke immediately cleared, he revealed his final form. His entire body was coated with blackish gray tough reptilian hide. Zeed had taken the form of a tall, muscular bipedal dragon with long, skinny limbs. His head is erected into a serpentine neck. The head itself was small with a draconian appearance. His Brahma bull horns are retained. Zeed's wings are retained, but their wingspan were wider than his own body. Spikes grew out of Zeed's shoulders. His long hooked tail is retained. Zeed unleashed a thunderous roar that shook the dimension. This is the same final form he once used to fight Galactic X.

Despite how large and terrifying Zeed became, the heroes remained fearless in the presence of this great adversity.

"So, whatever y'all got that can hurt this guy, go right ahead and use that," Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) encouraged the others to go all out.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Houou Mars replied with a determined glare. She invoked her Houou cloak, letting the fiery aura cover her entirely.

Utilizing her Silver Crystal, Moon transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity.

Ultimate Madoka readied and fired a barrage of her _**Nebula Arrows**_. Neo-Queen Serenity conjured a ball of silver light, which she then fired from out of her hands. Houou Mars bathed herself in Houou's flames and launched a wave of flames. Himo Saitou forged a dark purple ball and kicked it, sending hundreds of smaller energy blasts.

Zeed then fired an _**Apocalypse Wrath**_ from his mouth at the heroes and quickly wiped out their attacks. The heroes swiftly evaded the destructive blasts, which flew far off into the distance and exploded. The force of the explosion shook the entire planet.

Kaiser (DF-616 Prime) shot up and punched Zeed's head. After dazing Zeed with successive punches, Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) then slid forward, unloading with a barrage of rapid kicks and knee lifts into Zeed's face. He then flew past the stunned behemoth, kneed him twice in the back of the back, and performed a backflip, kicking his head up. Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) then conjured a rainbow-colored energy sphere in his left palm. Readying his _**Stardust Breaker**_ , he turned, crushed the sphere in his hand, and tossed scattered rainbow beams that penetrated through Zeed's body. The energies from Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime)'s attack surged and attempted to disintegrate the monster's soul from within.

Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) then conjured his _**1000X Ice Barrier Terra Beam**_ and unleashed it full force in Zeed's face. Zeed roared in pain as the blast engulfed and exploded, dealing damage to the behemoth.

 _ **Boom!**_

A massive explosion followed and shook the entire planet, which demonstrated the full strength of the Digital Fused warrior.

However, as the smoke dispersed, Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) gaped in shock. Zeed was revealed to be alive. Granted, Zeed's body took plenty of damage and it showed with most of his body destroyed.

"What the hell is it going to take?!" Saitou gritted.

"Sailor Moon, Madoka, we better get in there fast!" Houou Mars suggested.

Zeed opened his mouth and roared loudly. Dark energies leaked out of his body and started healing his wounds.

"One more shot and you're done!" Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) declared as he readied another _**1000X Ice Barrier Terra Beam**_.

Zeed didn't give him the chance and swung his hooked tail at Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime). The fused warrior narrowly dodged and prepared to fire his finishing attack.

"Eat this…!" Kaiser X (DF-616 Prime) abruptly stopped mid-way as he split back to Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime).

"Oh crap!" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) squeaked in shock.

"Look out!" Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) warned.

 _ **Bam!**_

Zeed quickly swatted the DigiMazoku and the Level 4 Digitally Fused warrior away. Omega X (DF-616 Prime) crash landed on a rooftop. Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) fell into Tokyo Tower. Saitou quickly headed down to check on Omega X (DF-616 Prime).

"Taichi!" Saitou called out as he tended to his former enemy.

"Talk about bad timing… if that last attack connected, he probably would've been done."

Saitou sighed, shaking his head. "Doubtful. His power was beyond our measure."

"Nah, he's definitely less powerful than the other Zeed. Our fusion would've beaten that big freak," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) watched as Houou Mars, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Ultimate Madoka attacked Zeed. "If anything, those three have a better shot of destroying him."

Saitou looked up and observed. "Perhaps, all three possess divine powers even beyond my imagination."

Houou Mars unleashed shockwave blasts strong enough to punch holes into Zeed's body. Neo-Queen Serenity's silver aura burned most of its reptilian skin. Zeed fired the spikes from his shoulders. Ultimate Madoka intercepted Zeed's spikes with his _**Nebula Arrows**_. Houou Mars fired pyrokinetic blasts that burned and consumed Zeed's body. Zeed hastened his regeneration and healed all his wounds caused by the three cosmic-powered women.

"Heheh, you three will be even more interesting challengers. You're inflicting more damage to me than the fused warrior," Zeed acknowledged the power the three magical women possessed. "Let's make things even more interesting!" He flapped his wings and propelled straight into the air.

"After him, but let's be cautious," Neo-Queen Serenity professed.

"Right!" Houou Mars and Ultimate Madoka replied.

The magical girl trio shot up and followed Zeed. As the trio reached Zeed, the sky became their new battleground. What followed were a series of explosions that lit up the skies and wiped away the clouds.

xxxxx

" _ **TAKE THIS!**_ " Kaiser X fiercely roared as he and Zeed X clashed head-on. Their fists connected as their surroundings bathed in a mix of blue and green fiery waves.

Kaiser X powered up and unleashed _**Fury Blitz X20**_ , which he used to outpace Zeed X. Zeed X followed Kaiser X's sudden movements and blocked his flurry of punches. Kaiser X and Zeed X's fists collided as the space around them shattered and caused dimensional tears.

Both Kaiser X and Zeed X roared out loudly in each other's faces.

Zeed X then started coughing mid-way through their hardcore roars. "...ack...ack… how the hell do you keep this up? Y'know, we could be in the middle of some death metal concert. Don't you think…?"

 _ **Bam!**_

Kaiser X punched Zeed X's head clean off.

"I prefer the classics myself." Kaiser X replied, exhibiting Matt's personal taste in music.

Zeed X regrew a new head. "Touché. Anyway, wanna pick up where we left off?"

"Make your move," Kaiser X waved him to attack.

As Zeed X stepped forward, pillars of ice dropped and formed a wall over him. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna swooped down and unleashed a barrage of _**Icicle Spears**_. Hundreds of icicles pierced into Zeed X, turning him into a human porcupine. Super Angemon X phased right in front of Zeed X and blasted him head-on with a full powered _**Final Blaze**_.

Super Angemon X jumped back and launched a massive Ki beam that wiped out the ice walls and seemingly Zeed X as well. Sedna quickly landed next to Angemon X. They prepared for the absolute worst and cautiously prepped a double team attack.

"That was some brilliant teamwork, you two. I give it a 4 out of 5. Could've been a perfect 5 if ya killed me!" Zeed X was heard clapping his hands.

Super Angemon X and Sedna watched the icy smoke clear away, revealing a dummy Zeed X burned and covered in ice. Kaiser X scanned the area and quickly spotted Zeed X sitting on a rooftop, playing a violin. After discarding the instrument, he hopped off the roof and landed near the couple.

"What else do ya got?" Zeed X beckoned them to attack him.

Super Angemon X and Sedna held their ground against Zeed X. Kaiser X instantly appeared in front of the couple using _**Instant Movement**_.

"You want them? You'll have to get by me," Kaiser X dared him to attack.

"Why not?" Zeed X raised a hand.

Once again powering up with _**Fury Blitz X20**_ stacked on top of his Blue aura, Kaiser X formed a _**Spirit Sword**_. He and Zeed X briefly clashed a bit. The former slashed at Zeed X, but the anomalous being dodged his strikes. As Zeed X phased behind and went for a sneak attack, Kaiser X stabbed him with his _**Spirit Sword**_.

"Got you!" Kaiser X gritted as he shoved the Ki sword through Zeed X's chest.

Zeed X seemingly struggled a bit until he stopped and chuckled. "Heheh, made you think that'd hurt." He pulled his body off the Ki sword and shook his head. "So c'mon! What else do ya got?!"

 **(End theme)**

Just then, dark magic projectiles appeared and blasted Zeed X head-on. Zeed X took no damage and he turned to see the culprit: Devil Homura. Tempus Pluto, Volodramon, and Hit also appeared beside her.

"Pluto!" Sedna happily cried out.

Kaiser X was baffled by the assassin's presence. "Hit? What are you doing here?"

"Where else, but where the biggest threat is located. This is where I need to be." Hit answered, intently glaring down Zeed X's direction.

"Ah, the multiplayers have come, and congrats on making Charon cease to exist." Zeed X remarked, acknowledging Tempus Pluto's loss. "Although, I must admit, Sailor Pluto. Your sister has earned my respect. To be so defiant and still fight to the bitter end of her life, she didn't give up. I knew she planned to take the power I gave her and turn that against me. I can't blame or hate her for resorting to those extreme measures. This fight of ours will be dedicated to her." He conjured a black rose and dropped it. "But, you needn't worry, Pluto. Soon you'll cease to exist as well and you'll share your late-sister's anguish."

Tempus Pluto readied her Garnet Staff. "I've put everything about Charon behind me. That's the past. You're the present that we must end!"

Volodramon nodded. "She is right! We're not dwelling on the past anymore!"

Devil Homura took on a battle stance. "We will send you into oblivion. I can promise you for all the pain you caused the other Homura!"

Zeed X shrugged. "Ok, ok, let's not get overly dramatic here. I just wanna kick your asses. Oh by the way, since my previous incarnation went all dragon mode and stuff, guess what? I can, too!"

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST -** _ **Umbra Nigra**_ **)**

With that said, Zeed X turned himself into a giant dragon-like beast that had the same colors and hair retained as his base form with ZeedMillenniummon traits. He turned into a muscularly built bipedal, gained a snake-like neck, Brahma bull horns on his head, a huge wingspan with three sharp claws on each wing, knife-like spikes protruding out of Zeed X's shoulders, and developed a hooked tail.

"Now try _**THIS**_!" Zeed X screeched.

With that, Zeed X unleashed an attack called _**Dominus Destroyer**_. It took the form of a destructive wave once it hit his foes. However, the wave followed up with countless shockwaves that knocked them all out.

"Heh, what? It's over already?!" Zeed X feigned disappointment.

As the smoke cleared, the group was gone. Zeed X turned to his far left and saw that the group was relocated due to Kaiser X's _**Instant Movement**_. Zeed X turned back to his normal humanoid form.

"Gotta love that Instantaneous Movement. Or, Instant Transmission. Ugh, whatever you call it? I think…" Zeed X tapped his head. "No, no, let me get it right."

Kaiser X phased out and reappeared next to Zeed X. The Fuseha warrior quickly punched his face, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Instant Movement, _bitch_ ," Kaiser X spat.

Zeed X kip-upped back to his feet. "Yeah! That's the one!" He twisted his head around and adjusted it the way he wanted.

Powering up with a healthy blue glow, Kaiser X rocketed toward Zeed X. Kaiser X and Zeed X briefly exchanged blows, sending shockwaves through each other's punches. Zeed X extended his arms, grabbing Kaiser X's foot and tossing him away.

As he turned, Zeed X was met with an all-out attack from Tempus Pluto, Volodramon, Super Angemon X, Devil Homura, and Hit. He humored them by dodging and parrying their blows.

Witnessing her friends being taken down one by one, Sedna had enough. She prepared to take action. Then, Tempus Pluto was repelled away as she landed next to Sedna.

"Pluto!"

"Why aren't you fighting with us, Sedna?"

"I… well…"

Tempus Pluto nodded. "I see now, you and Kuipers lack Princess forms." She detached the Garnet Orb from her staff and transferred over its power to Sedna. "With my help, I can at least invoke the Sailor Crystal inside you, which should allow you to transform into your princess form."

"But, what about the other Kuipers? They're going to need princess forms like me, too."

"They'll be able to transform through you. Once you invoke your princess form, their Sailor Crystals should activate and they'll access their princess forms. Put your hand on the Garnet Orb," the time guardian instructed.

As she nodded, Sedna palmed the orb and felt the orb's mystical energies flow into her. Sedna let out a relaxed sigh as her Dai-Valkyrie armor vanished, replaced by her regular Sailor uniform. Then, the Sailor uniform transformed into a different kind of wardrobe. A dress akin to the Senshi's princess gowns materialized on her. Donning a metallic cerulean dress, Sailor Sedna ascended into Glacialis Sedna.

Glacialis Sedna looked in awe of her princess transformation. "Incredible! And I feel much stronger!" She closed her eyes and smiled. "On top of that, I feel good as new."

"You should access your full power in this form, more so than any of your previous forms," Tempus Pluto informed her.

Recalling her Ice Trident, Glacialis Sedna prepared to reenter the fray.

Meanwhile, Zeed X repelled Super Angemon X with a shockwave. Volodramon attacked with _**Temporal Exaflare**_ , but Zeed X neutralized his attacks.

"Oooh, nice try, Ancientmon's champion, but you're gonna have to up the ante a bit!" Zeed X taunted Volodramon.

As Volodramon went for a front attack, Zeed X phased behind him and kicked him far back.

When Devil Homura tried stopping time, she moved in to deal a blow into Zeed X. Hit also used _**Timeskip**_ to move in for the kill. Much to the Devil and the assassin's horror, Zeed X moved freely despite time having been frozen. Zeed X defied the logic of time and blasted them back, restoring time to normal.

"Enough!" Kaiser X unleashed a full-powered _**Final Tsunami Wave**_.

Zeed X immediately took to the air. Kaiser X quickly teleported above Zeed X with _**Instant Movement**_. He pushed his hands forward and launched _**Final Tsunami Wave**_ right in Zeed X's face. If that wasn't enough, Kaiser X formed a _**Spirit Sword**_ and slashed up Zeed X.

 _ **Boom!**_

Going all out, Kaiser X went for the decisive blow to take Zeed X down. He decked Zeed X's face and pushed him downward, slamming him hard into the ground. The Fuseha warrior's mighty fist drove Zeed X through the earth, creating a giant crater in the wake of the impact fall. Kaiser X picked up Zeed X. Kaiser X powered up his fist and prepared to punch Zeed X into oblivion… then, the Fuseha fusion wore off. The Fuseha warrior split back into Super Blue Omega X and Super Blue Metalla X.

"What?!" Omega X fell in shock. "These were supposed to be upgraded Fuseha earrings! We were supposed to last longer than that!"

"It hasn't even been past 30 minutes!" Metalla X snapped.

Zeed X explained. "Yeaaaah, about that. During our fight, I kinda tinkered with time. Also, you can sorta blame Homura for using her time manipulation. Messing with the time stream kinda mucked up and hastened your fusion time limit."

Devil Homura humbly apologized. "I'm sorry, you two. I didn't mean to…"

Zeed X shrugged. "Oh well, what's done is done, right?"

Omega X and Metalla X dropped into fighting stances.

"Well, what now?" Metalla X growled.

"I'm kinda short on options, too," Omega X dreadfully admitted.

"It's not over yet," Tempus Pluto declared, helping Volodramon up.

"She's right," Glacialis Sedna walked beside Super Angemon X. "So as long as we're still standing, we can fight."

Thanks to Sedna's optimistic words, Omega X gained a confidence boost. "You're right, Karin. We still have fight left in us. And we won't stop until you're dead, Zeed X."

"This same song and dance. Oh well, can't be helped, but we're making this the last dance," Zeed X got into a battle stance and beckoned his adversaries to attack him. "We can keep this going until you're all out of breath!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _ **Seek and Destroy**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Yes, we're getting into multiple battle sequences simultaneously (or near-simultaneously) taking place. If CG Chapter 27 was too much to follow (with the Cornerverse scenes included), I've broken down more of the DF-616 Prime scenes and expanded on a few more bits.

The Synister Lords are what they are: the forefathers of the Synister race in dimension DF-616 Prime. Also based off the Pillar Men from Part 2 of _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ , they're just as dangerous, but are Kaijuu-sized men. So, in a way, they're like three Colossal Titans (in terms of size) but Armored/Female/Eren Titans (in terms of fighting abilities). And because of them, the good guys have started to suffer casualties. Thankfully, there's Ordinemon to counter against the Synister Lord's combined form.

Silver Furizalor tries his best, but Hit's broken abilities still prove too much for the cocky jerk. Then, Burizalor shows up and blows Furizlor away just like Vegeta did to Nappa. Welp, there goes Furizlor's chances of participating in a Tournament of Power scenario. Speaking of which, Burizalor, Virus, and GalacticNova X combine into ChaosNova X, resulting in Willow and Tamara to fuse into Wimara.

The DF-616 Prime villain trio get taken out, but they're relatively minor compared to the main baddies, so no biggie. At least they get to take out a few of the DF-616 Prime heroes with them. Although B-Reaper was pretty tough all things considered.

Sadly, the Kaiser X fusions have worn off. Not good for the ones fighting the Zeed and Zeed X duo. Though, thankfully, Moon, Houou Mars, and Ultimate Madoka have shown up to even the odds against Zeed. Hit joins Devil Homura, Pluto, and Volodramon to take on Zeed X. And now the Kuipers are getting to unlock their princess forms, starting with Sedna.

Not much in the way of developments, but the fights during this part got extremely crazy. So, here just showcasing what's essentially a battle royal.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the action and insane transformations & fusions. I know this one dragged a bit, but next time the arc will shift forward when Kensuke mees an old foe and two new challengers show up to face our heroes.

Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	63. Seek and Destroy

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VII: Fiction's Closure  
**_ _ **Chapter LXIII: Seek and Destroy**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Planet Plant**_

 **(Cue Gundam 00 –** _ **Decisive Battle**_ **)**

Back on Planet Plant, the heroes are clearing out Zeed X's army. By this point, the appearance of Colony Chaos HM already altered to Colony Orcus HM.

Sam & DeathScytheGundamon, Kara & SandrockGundamon, David & HeavyArmsGundamon, Dai-Valkyrie Haumea, Dai-Valkyrie Makemake, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, OmegaShoutmon, and Utopia faced off against the last remnants of Zeed X's army on the planet.

"We've diminished their numbers to the bare minimum!" Titaniamon, garbed in her Defense Armor, brandished a heavy broadsword after slaying a Cyberdemon.

"Great, now we can take the last of these freaks!" Dai-Valkyrie Haumea said.

"Then, let's crush them!" SandrockGundamon yelled out in Kara's angry tone.

SandrockGundamon rocketed toward another Cyberdemon. As SandrockGundamon countered the Cyberdemon's missiles, some Necromorphs sneaked on the Gundam and attached themselves. The creatures started to tear off parts of SandrockGundamon.

"GET OFF MY GUNDAM, YOU ASSHATS!" Kara screamed.

"Kara!" DeathScytheGundamon yelled.

"Hang on, Kara! I'll get them off!" HeavyArmsGundamon shouted as he shot up to SandrockGundamon and prepared to bombard the Necromorphs with beams.

"GET THEM OFF!"

Suddenly, a rain of beams fell from out of nowhere and vaporized the Necromorphs, permanently removing them off SandrockGundamon.

"Thanks, David! I love ya!"

"That wasn't me, Kara."

"Huh? Then, Sam?"

"Not me either! Guys, look who's here!"

The D3s inside their Gundam partners looked up and to their delight, they saw their beloved friend. It was Tike and AltronGundamon.

"Hey, guys! Miss me?!" AltronGundamon waved to them.

"Tike… TIKE!" Kara teared up as she and David flew their Gundams up to reunite with Tike.

"But, how did you get here?" Sam asked him.

"The Other World's going into disorder because Zeed X's powers are messing with the realities. You're not gonna believe it, but Earth in our dimension's being merged with the Digital World and Other World!" Tike explained. "Anubimon offered to send me and a few others to help restore balance. I asked him if I could be brought here to kick some ass with you guys."

"So, you haven't been really revived, because the Digicores are inactive now if Anubimon hadn't already told you," Sam said.

"Yeah, I know all about the Digicores not working. Technically, I'm still dead," Tike pointed to his halo. "So hopefully after we win, the Digicores can be restored and you can revive me."

David smiled. "Are we glad you suggested to be sent here!"

Tike continued. "I wasn't the only one brought here. There's another who came with. I think Karin and Dimitri will be happy to know…" Before he can finish, he and AltronGundamon saw a Cyberdemon missile heading for them. "Hey! I wasn't done talking to my friends, you big horned dickwad!" He blasted the missile and launched a beam that wiped out the Cyberdemon. "Anyway, we'll catch up later!"

"It's the four of us now! Let's do take out this trash, D3s!" Sam rallied his colleagues.

The D3s and their Gundam Digimon quickly bombarded the Zeed X remnants relentlessly.

"Welcome back, Tike!" OmegaShoutmon cheered.

"Ok, now we can finish these bastards off!" CyberBeelzemon fired multiple gunfire and energy beams to take out Black clones.

As another Cyberdemon launched two missiles, they headed for Titaniamon, whose heavy defense armor managed to absorb their impact. The double impact from the missiles were enough to blow apart her Defense Armor, but Titaniamon swiftly reemerged and donned her Speed Armor. She flew at the Cyberdemon and beheaded with successive sword slashes.

"Good to have you back, little Tike," Titaniamon waved to him.

"Yeah! Now we can clear this field! Ready, Makemake?"

"Yeah!"

Just then, Haumea and Makemake's armors started glowing. A maroon aura enveloped Haumea. A lavender aura covered Makemake.

"What's going on here? I'm suddenly feeling more power resonating within me," Haumea said, watching her armor replaced with her Sailor uniform.

The same thing happened with Makemake.

Then, they heard the voice of Sedna inside their minds.

" _Kuiper Senshi, it's Sailor Sedna! I've been given some energy from Sailor Pluto enough to tap into our full potential powers inside our Sailor Crystals. The other Sailors have already gained their true princess forms, which they donned ages ago. Now, it's only right that we invoke our princess modes. I've already transformed myself. Now, my Kuipers, it's your turn. Become the princesses you were truly meant to be!_ "

Haumea and Makemake saw their Sailor uniforms being changed into princess gowns.

Garbed in a maroon dress, Sailor Haumea became Harena Haumea. Donning a lavender dress, Sailor Makemake turned into Illusio Makemake.

"My gosh! I'm really wearing a princess gown?!" Makemake blushed.

"Not just that, but I feel much stronger than I was wearing that armor a minute ago!" Haumea widened her grin. "I think I can get past the whole princess gown as long as I get to kick serious butt in it!" She saw Necromorphs charging toward her and Makemake.

"Incoming!"

"Let's show 'em how princesses handle things!"

Haumea ripped earth from the ground and converted it into a giant sand hand, which crushed numerous Necromorphs under. Makemake used her whip to skewer and dismember Necromorphs.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Inside Colony Orcus HM**_

The battle against Jishikidai X was almost over. By this point already, Future Charon was removed from the combined Time Death. The reason? Charon (YYGDM-01) beckoned every known Sailor Charon like her, including Jishikitori X/Future Charon, and absorbed them to become Omniversal Chaos. As a result of this, Future Charon ceased to exist. With Future Charon gone, only three remaining Time Deaths were left, which subtracted a bulk of Jishikidai X's power. It became weak enough for the Kuipers to take it apart.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna battered Stormbreaker over Jishikidai X, sending it crashing into an interior wall. Berserker Eris tossed his lasso, ensnaring Jishikidai X and using his immense strength to swing it around. He slammed Jishikidai X into a wall and yanked it forward, landing a hard punch that cracked the Time Death's armor. Berserker Eris followed up by lassoing Jishikidai X again and slamming it on the ground. He didn't stop there. He let out a berserker-like roar and battered the Time Death with ferocious blows, which put nearly any damage the Valkyrie Kuipers did to it to shame. He grabbed Stormbreaker from Varuna and bashed it.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna balked. "Holy crap, why don't we just let him wreck the shit out of it for us? I've never seen Eris like this!"

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar nervously nodded. "Yeah, how about we let him handle this? I don't want to get in his way."

Dai-Valkyrie Ixion scanned Jishikidai X with her visor. "It's what I thought. Once that other Charon was removed from that thing's body, it got substantially weaker and slower than before. Future Charon was definitely the primary source that powered this monster."

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar nodded and smiled enthusiastically. "That means we can defeat it now!"

As Berserker Eris slammed the Time Death down, Dramon X flew into Jishikidai X and violently pulverized it with a _**Ryuken Wave**_. He rose and glared scornfully at the Time Death. Berserker Eris tossed Stormbreaker to Varuna.

"Now, let's finish it off so we can advance!" Dai-Valkyrie Varuna readied her Stormbreaker and Mjolnir for an attack combo.

Just then, the remaining Kuipers' bodies and armors glowed their respective uniform colors just like Sedna, Makemake, and Haumea. There was one exception though: Berserker Eris.

"What is going on here?" Quaoar wondered, gazing over the brown and yellow aura shrouding her.

"You got me, Quaoar." Berserker Eris gazed at his Kuiper friends and noticed a lack of any aura over him. "Nothing's happening to me though."

Sedna's voice entered their minds. " _Can you hear me, Kuipers? It's Sedna. You're probably wondering why you're glowing now._ "

Dramon X heard his sister's voice. "Karin? Care to tell us what this means?"

" _Sailor Pluto has already bestowed me power to invoke my princess form. Sailors Haumea and Makemake already have turned into their princess forms thanks to me. Now, it's your turn to accept your rightful princess titles and fight at your absolute strongest._ "

Varuna queried. "Our absolute strongest? You mean even stronger than our Golden forms?"

" _Probably, but let's not debate that now. Are you ready, Kuipers?_ "

"We'll need all we can to save Orcus!" Ixion said.

"We're ready! Bring it on, girl!" Berserker Eris called out.

" _Huh? Who's that voice belong to? Did you guys find some new ally to help you rescue Orcus?_ "

Berserker Eris interjected. "Would you believe me if I told you it's me, Taylor?"

" _Taylor? Eris? You sound like…?! But, how…?!_ "

"It's really me, Sedna! I've become my guy self again! Somehow being inside this fortress had some reality warping effect that turned me back into Tyler. Believe me, I don't fully understand it either."

" _Well, that's… quite an experience. Can you change back?_ "

"Heh, that's just the thing… I can't for some reason right now," Berserker Eris chuckled modestly. "But, don't worry! Forget about me! Getting Orcus back is more important for now!"

The Kuipers, sans Berserker Eris, saw their Dai-Valkyrie armors turn back into their Sailor uniforms. The Sailor uniforms ultimately turned into shimmering princess gowns. Berserker Eris sighed sadly missing out being bestowed a princess gown.

Wearing a golden white dress, Sailor Varuna turned into Aduro Varuna. Garbed in a brown and yellow dress, Sailor Quaoar turned into Rosa Quaoar. Wearing a black and yellow dress, Sailor Ixion transformed into Potio Ixion.

"These dresses I have to admit are gorgeous," Potio Ixion commented.

"They are, aren't they?" Rose Quaoar spun around.

Dramon X marveled at the Kuiper Senshi's princess transformations.

"Man, it sucks I can't fight and kick ass in a princess gown!" Berserker Eris groaned.

"No offense, but picturing you in your princess gown the way you are… eh, who knows? You might make it work." Aduro Varuna remarked, trying to lighten up the crestfallen Berserker Eris.

"Or, maybe not. It's ok. I'm not even fussed about the way I am now. I think I'm much stronger as a Berserker than I ever was as a Valkyrie Senshi. That alone makes up for not being my girl self."

Dramon X patted Berserker Eris's shoulder. "Hey, don't sweat it. That new strength you got turned that that thing into damaged goods."

"I suppose if I'm not able to change back, you can give me pointers on how to live life as a guy, Ken?" Berserker Eris half-joked, but his tone seemed to indicate otherwise. He seemingly accepted his fate.

"Don't be silly, Eris. We're getting you back to normal," Dramon X replied.

Aduro Varuna initially wasn't keen on her dress based on her annoyed expression. She shrugged and accepted. "Oh well, if it's supposed to make me stronger than before?" She brandished her Stormbreaker and Mjolnir together. "I don't care either way anymore!"

" _Now, fight on, Kuipers! Help brother save our Orcus! Right now, I'm already caught up in a hard battle, so let's see each other again._ "

The Kuipers nodded to each other and turned as Jishikidai X slowly recovered. The Kuipers quickly flew faster than before and attacked the Time Death. Jishikidai X failed to keep up with the much faster and stronger Kuipers. At one point, Aduro Varuna crossed both her Stormbreaker and Mjolnir, charging up and sending a massive thunderball. Aduro Varuna's _**Berserker Ball**_ collided and dealt a heavy blow to Jishikidai X, breaking off more of its armor and neutralizing it.

Aduro Varuna and Berserker Eris hastily dashed at Jishikidai X. The Kuiper powerhouses then clenched their fists and landed a double punch that cracked open its central core. Potio Ixion then unleashed a barrage of poisonous arrows that pinned Jishikidai X against the wall. Rosa Quaoar made the decisive blow and drove a sharp vine blade through the Time Death's core, delivering the killing blow.

"And that'll do," Rosa Quaoar muttered as Jishikidai X exploded and died.

"Alright!" Berserker Eris high-fived his fellow Kuipers.

"Ok, guys. We're running out of time! Let's go and get Orcus!" Dramon X commanded.

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, Jikishidai X's body began to move and reconstruct itself much to the heroes' dismay. Of course, it turned out Colony Orcus HM is responsible for this.

"Aww man, you gotta be kidding me! That thing's still kicking?!" Berserker Eris whined.

"More like this place revived it!" Potio Ixion said as her scanner picked up a new life signature from Jishikidai X. "We destroyed the three souls that gave it life, but it's now being controlled by the source controlling this fortress!"

Aduro Varuna readied her dual weapons. "Then, all we gotta do is take it down again! Ken, we'll hold this thing off! We'll leave it to you to get Christina!"

"Right," Dramon X nodded.

"Why don't I come with? Y'know for back-up?" Berserker Eris offered.

"I appreciate it, Taylor…"

"Tyler now."

"I need to go alone. Stay with the girls and help them. Hopefully they can help you out and change you back."

"Right, guess that's that. Be careful, man," Berserker Eris then headed off to help the Kuipers battle Jishikidai X.

Without delay, Dramon X advanced deep inside the Colony Orcus.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Inside Colony Orcus HM/Core**_

 **(Cue Berserk Golden Age III: Descent OST 15 -** _ **'Sonate pour piano nº 23'**_ **) (0:00 - 0:31)**

Once Dramon X made it to the Core Room, he viciously looked around the surroundings. The atmosphere felt something out of Hell itself. No, almost literally like the Devil's house.

In the ceilings, something startled Dramon X. What he saw were illusionary hanged bodies of Tike, Tagiru & Gumdramon, Kensuke's parents, Deckerdramon, and ZekeGreymon. Stepping on the floor, he blanched at the horrifying sight of illusionary faces of two thousand people. These thousands of people were the casualties accidentally killed by Kensuke back when GranDracmon's curse first activated.

Finally, the Accel Ascendant gaped in aghast at a large sac that served as the core of Colony Chaos HM. It held an unconscious figure: Sailor Orcus.

" _ **CHRISTINA!**_ " Dramon X shouted as he's about to reach her.

 **(0:32 - 5:39)**

"Hehehehe, getting scared, Kenny?! I've been waiting for you!"

Suddenly, the core violently formed into the body of an arch-nemesis that Dramon X was beyond furious to see again: GranDracmon. He was revived once more by Zeed X, and his body had elements of the Devil Gundam's final form. Orcus was placed between GranDracmon's upper and lower bodies.

Dramon X gasped. "No way, GranDracmon?!" His shocked look changed into a hateful glare.

"Welcome… _**TO HELL, KENNY!**_ " GranDracmon openly taunted as his voice boomed throughout the Core Room.

Dramon X growled, biting his bottom lip hard. "That bastard revived you?!"

"Hehehe, yes, and I've been given the responsibility of holding your sweet idol girlfriend in me! Sadly, I can't kill her, because she's essential in keeping this place running."

" _ **LET HER GO NOW!**_ "

GranDracmon deeply sighed. "And what did I just go and say? I _can't_ because her life is giving this Colony life. And you remove her from me, well, I die."

"Like I give a fuck! I'm killing your ass and taking Orcus back!"

"If you want her that bad and don't care about my life, then come and take her!" GranDracmon invited him to take Orcus.

Dramon X flew at GranDracmon and prepared to hit him with a _**Ryuken Wave**_ , but GranDracmon put Orcus right in front of him. This caused Dramon X to halt. GranDracmon spewed a black mist, which covered the Core Room.

"Hehehe, did you think rescuing her would be that simple?!"

"Should've known you'd pull a stunt like this!"

"And you're still a gullible fool! This girl has made you soft…!"

"Then, you've been way out of the loop!" Dramon X quickly cut him off and flew passed the mist. He unleashed a white aura, which cleared out the black mist shrouding the Core Room. After clearing the mist, he saw the illusionary hanged corpses morph into demonic undead versions of GranDracmon's minions.

ZekeGreymon turned into Belialmon. Tike morphed into Dagomon. Ken's parents merged and became Echidnamon. Tagiru and Gumdramon merged into Arkadimon. Deckerdramon shapeshifted into Analogmon. The hanged corpses meshed with the demonic background.

Dramon X was speechless by the reappearance of GranDracmon's undead minions. The apostle-like monsters quickly dogpiled onto him as they restrained him. As they held him, GranDracmon's helmet mask shattered on its own, revealing his demonic dragon face. His face then morphed into something resembling like a demonic horse. To make matters worse for Dramon X, GranDracmon pulled Orcus out of him and added personal insult to injury by licking the girl's salty tears. Orcus awoke with her eyes still closed and screamed. A demonic mark of the Synister glowed red on her forehead.

Piano music continued to be heard in the background with sounds and touch of horror-themed orchestra. The apostle monsters, alongside the illusionary faces of Kensuke's victims let out demonic laughter at the Accel Ascendant's misery.

" _ **CHRISTINA!**_ " Dramon X roared as his rage reached new levels. " _ **LET HER GO NOW!**_ "

"You know what else I'm going to do?! I'm going to dig up you parents' bodies from their graves, grind them up until they're like chili and eat them up!" The villain taunted his long-time nemesis. "How would you like th…?!"

 **(Cue Gundam 00 OST 04 –** _ **Memento Mori**_ **)**

 _ **Whoosh!**_

Dramon X immediately went Ascendant God as his white aura wiped out GranDracmon's minions. He instinctively flew toward GranDracmon so fast he punched the beast's face.

"Hehehe," GranDracmon cackled despite having his face smashed in by Dramon X's punch. "You hit like a little bitch!"

Suddenly, GranDracmon's minions returned and surrounded Dramon X. Dramon X glared to each of them not even batting an eye. Belialmon flew right at Dramon X and swiped at him. Dramon X effortlessly dodged and formed buzzsaws in his hands. The Accel Ascendant summoned a clone of himself as the two sliced Belialmon's limbs off, then proceed to slice through his body. The clone quickly dispersed into dust.

Analogmon tried to sneak up on Dramon X. Dramon X teleported behind him with _**Instant Movement**_. He waited as Analogmon turned and punched a hole through his chest. After ripping his hand from the monster's chest, Echidnamon and Dagomon jumped him. Dramon X landed a _**Meteor Kick**_ , sending energies into his right leg with enough force to break Dagomon's body in two. When Echinamon went to grab him, Dramon X sliced her in two.

As he came fast, Arkadimon grabbed Dramon X and prepared to crush him. Dramon X unleashed his white god aura, which knocked away Arkadimon. He then blasted each and every one of GranDracmon's minions, wiping them out fast before they can even regenerate themselves.

Seizing this opportunity, GranDracmon flew at Dramon X and fired a mouth blast his way. Dramon X dodged GranDracmon's beams and flew up catching up with a closed fist to his face. The two exchanged a flurry of attacks. He unleashed a _**Death Scream**_ to immobilize Dramon X, but the Accel Ascendant's white aura protected him from the monster's soul crushing attack.

Dramon X grabbed GranDracmon's face and crushed it with his hand. He sent divine energies that burned the villain's face until most of his skin melted off. GranDracmon let out a ghastly screech as most of his melting face became skeletal. Dramon X produced his _**Ryuken Star**_ , which he used to slash GranDracmon's face. He then tossed it to cut the bondage holding Orcus. He dove to catch her, but GranDracmon intercepted and blasted him back. Dramon X reformed his Ascendant God aura, which easily dissipated the villain's beam. GranDracmon attempted to use his _**Gorgon's Eye**_ to manipulate the darkness in Dramon X's heart, but what he got was the Accel Ascendant absorbing his attack.

"CURSE YOU, KENSUKE!" GranDracmon bellowed.

"YOU HAVEN'T LEARNED A DAMN THING TO KILL _**ME**_!" Dramon X then used _**Instant Movement**_ first to catch Orcus and place her somewhere safe. Then, he teleported again right in front of GranDracmon. He put his palm to GranDracmon's chest and returned the villain's power into him. Dramon X unleashed his _**Ryuken Repulsor Wave**_.

GranDracmon felt his body racked with his own power damaging his body. He doubled over and spewed dark red blood from his mouth.

Dramon X quickly charged energy through his body with a force of a dragon. Then, he unleashed a giant burst of energy and blasted GranDracmon with his _**Ryuken Zero**_. He made it worse by adding his Zero Factor's power to make it more gruesome for the villain.

"GranDracmon, you… _**YOU PIECE OF SHIT, NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!**_ " Dramon X opened up his shoulder shield and took out a cannon. He grabbed his Draco Cannon. He also took out a sword and combined it with his Draco Cannon. " _ **HEY, ASSHOLE! UP HERE!**_ "

As he stumbled around, GranDracmon looked up and saw his nemesis holding a glowing white sword.

" _ **I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY ME, KENSUKE! YOU DIE BY MY HANDS!**_ "

" _ **LET THIS ETCH INTO YOUR MEMORIES FOREVER!**_ " Dramon X, now powered by pure raw anger instead of love and sorrow, quickly descended on GranDracmon and used his _**S.O.L. Jihad Blade**_ to slice through GranDracmon's whole body with ease.

Witnessing his vision being split in two, GranDracmon's body quivered a bit as a vertical line formed over him. His body got split thanks to Dramon X's sword.

GranDracmon sputtered. "...curse you… for all… of time… Kensuke Rainer… but your curse will continue on… beyond my cessation of existence…!" He let out a monstrous bellow as he dissolved into red mist. His soul had now ceased for good.

 **(End theme)**

Letting out a deep breath, Dramon X's descended near Orcus, who was starting to stir.

"It's over," Dramon X withdrew from where GranDracmon used to be. His eyes lay on Orcus. "C'mon, let's get out of here, Christina."

However, Colony Orcus HM began to blow up without the core stabilizing it.

"Ugh, we gotta go now!" Dramon X reached for Sailor Orcus.

 **(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V OST - _Zarc_ )**

Then, a volatile power surge began to pull Dramon X and the unconscious Orcus together. The two were being forced to merge. As both slowly merged, Dramon X's mind saw flashing images of a 3D-styled Zeed head X laughing and opening his mouth, seemingly engulfing his mind. That same face laughed before it exploded into digital sand.

Then, Zeed X appeared inside his head with Christina's father and Kensuke's faces floating on opposite ends. All three gave Orcus a goodnight kiss before she was forced and placed inside Colony Chaos HM. She was then converted into its core. These horrid images immensely burned into the Accel Ascendant's mind and enraged him.

" _ **CHRISTINA?!**_ " Dramon X roared in pain. " _ **ZEED X! YOU BASTARD!**_ " He cursed the anomalous being while grabbing his head.

" _ **KENSUKE!**_ " Orcus mentally screamed as her mind and body became merged with Dramon X.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Planet Plant**_

As the body fortress of Colony Orcus HM started collapsing, the Kuiper Senshi and Berserker Eris were finishing up their battle with Jishikidai X.

"What the hell is going?!" Aduro Varuna exclaimed.

"It's probably because Ken saved Orcus! He likely defeated whatever was powering this place's core!" Potio Ixion deduced.

"Yes, and without its core, this place is collapsing!" Rosa Quaoar said. "We have to get out of here!"

Berserker Eris wrecked the Jishikidai X's body beyond repair. Jishikidai X crashed hard. Aduro Varuna prepared to finish it with her Stormbreaker axe.

"Varuna, we have to go! That thing will go down with this place anyway!" Berserker Eris called to his friend.

Sighing, Aduro Varuna turned away. "Let's move!"

Suddenly, the group watched as a black sphere emerged and floated above the now collapsing Colony Chaos HM. They saw both Dramon X and Orcus were trapped inside this black planetoid-sized sphere.

"It's Ken and Christina!" Rosa Quaoar cried out.

"But, why are trapped in that ball?!" Potio Ixion became fearful.

"I don't like this," gritted Berserker Eris.

"Something's happening!" Aduro Varuna pointed them to the black sphere starting to take shape into something else entirely horrifying.

The anger of both Dramon X and Orcus fused them to become a colossal dragon that looked like the Supreme Dragon King Zarc ( _Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V_ ). It gained four pairs of wings. With an endless supply of darkness stirring within the Kuiper, Orcus gained a black and silver dress, transforming her into Platinum Orcus. Orcus's upper body and free arms are attached to the dragon's chest and her dress meshed to connect with his heart. The heart's pulse beat loudly. The head design has traits of Dramon X's Gundam helmet. It also has a centaur-like body below with four legs akin to GranDracmon's. This rage fueled being became known as ZarcDramon X.

The Kuipers and Berserker Eris watched in utter horror at their friends becoming this draconic abomination. Rosa Quaoar looked away as Aduro Varuna held her.

"My god…" Potio Ixion muttered in disbelief.

"But, Ken won and saved Christina! Why is this happening?! This isn't fair!" Rosa Quaoar ranted.

"This is probably Zeed X's doing!" Aduro Varuna conveyed with anger.

"Yeah, this was probably a trap he sprung on Ken once he saved Christina!" Berserker Eris said.

"There's no use of us crying over this! They're counting on us! C'mon!" Aduro Varuna rallied the Kuipers and Berserker Eris to follow ZarcDramon X.

Just then, the group saw Jishikidai X floating up and glowing with dark light.

"Ugh, why won't it just drop dead already?!" Berserker Eris snapped as he prepared to unleash a wind attack.

"Don't, Eris!" Potio Ixion intercepted him. "That thing's going into self-detonation mode! Oh god… according to my sensors, that thing's self-detonation will have enough power to destroy this planet!"

 **(Theme fades)**

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Determination**_ **)**

"Then, you go, girls!" Berserker Eris yelled out as he jumped onto Jishikidai X.

"ERIS!" The Kuipers called out to their colleague.

"Wait, Eris!" Aduro Varuna called out. "I know you turned into a dude, but c'mon don't think like one! Get off that thing!"

"She's right! We're in this together!" Potio Ixion pleaded to him. "Look, we can figure out how to fix and change you back to normal!"

"I've accepted what I've become now… besides, that's not important. Someone has to stay and move this thing off world! If I don't make it, I need you all to go to Sedna! Tell her…" Berserker Eris chuckled as he held a firm hold on Jishikidai X. "...tell her I said to save Ken and Christina for _me_."

"But, Taylor…!" Rosa Quaoar called out as Aduro Varuna grabbed her.

"We trust in you, Taylor, but please don't you die on us!" Aduro Varuna ordered Berserker Eris, who nodded. Aduro Varuna pulled Rosa Quaoar away. "We have to go!"

Rosa Quaoar teared up as she and Berserker Eris exchanged looks. Berserker Eris smiled and waved to his friends.

Closing his eyes, Berserker Eris flew up carrying Jishikidai X with him as they rocketed past Planet Plant's atmosphere. "I'm going out with a bang… just for you!"

 _ **Boom!**_

Then, an explosion occurred in space while the Kuipers watched with saddened expressions. They sensed Berserker Eris was no more.

Rosa Quaoar grasped her chest and teared up. "Taylor… no..."

Aduro Varuna patted Quaoar's shoulder. "Eris gave her life for us to continue the fight. She saved us and this planet from getting blown up. That's a hell of a selfless sacrifice if I ever saw one. And we'll continue to fight for her sake. She'd want that!"

Potio Ixion concurred. "And for that short time, her male self made a great asset and would've made a valuable friend. Now they're both gone."

Rosa Quaoar wiped her tears. "Eris."

"Hey, guys. Why the long faces? Sounds like y'all are giving a eulogy to someone?" A familiar country girl's tone chimed in, naturally causing the three Kuipers to flip out and turn around.

To their utter shock, they saw Sailor Eris, who was now donning her green princess dress. She had become Ventus Eris without them seeing it happen.

" _ **ERIS?!**_ " The Kuiper cried out in unison as they crowded around her.

"Um, hi? I'm still alive?" Eris blinked and waved.

"But, wait… you…!" Potio Ixion flipped out and pointed to the sky. "We saw _you_ … and that thing go boom! We saw _you_ die!"

Rosa Quaoar ran up and hugged Ventus Eris. "Oh, thank goodness you're still alive!"

Aduro Varuna frowned. "Ok, you scared us to death and we seriously thought we lost you. What the hell happened? How did you change back?!"

After hugging Quaoar, Ventus Eris explained. "Well, I never said _I'd_ sacrifice myself. That was all my _brother_ 's idea."

"Brother? You mean Tyler?" Potio Ixion queried.

"Uh-huh. As he and that thing went flying, the Sailor Crystal inside him came to life and brought me back. Besides, the side effects of that reality warp that turned me into Tyler must've worn off." Eris delved. "Once we separated, brother figured he'd sacrifice himself for us."

The Kuiper nodded dumbfoundedly.

Ventus Eris chuckled. "Oh, fine. I'll tell how I came here."

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/A few moments ago**_

Berserker Eris took Jishikidai X further into the atmosphere. Both enveloped themselves in a fiery aura as Berserker Eris looked to detonate himself with the entity. Suddenly, a green glow erupted from his chest at the sametime the Eris planetary mark appeared on his forehead. Eris's Sailor Crystal emerged, glowing in front of him.

"Can it be?" Berserker Eris blinked in confusion as the Sailor Crystal's green light materialized into Sailor Eris's familiar form. From the light, Ventus Eris materialized and realized she was floating next to Berserker Eris.

"Taylor… sis! I know you can hear me! I know you've been desperate to break loose! We're out of that thing that caused you to turn into me! I'm going to sacrifice myself so you can get free and avoid the explosion, but we have to make it quick!"

"Tyler?!" Ventus Eris called out.

"You look great in that dress, _sis_."

Ventus Eris smiled with a blush. "Thanks, _brother_ , and it was kinda fun playing and being He-Man for half an hour. God, how am I going to describe that in my next diary ent…?." Once realizing what she said, she shook her head. "Anyway! What do you think you're doing?! Don't you realize you're going to die?!"

"Yes, and you still have a bigger role to play in this final battle than I."

"But…!"

"Listen, there was no telling if I would've changed back to _you_ … my normal self if I simply left with the others off this planet, I'd probably have been stuck in this form. And I think Larry would prefer you return home instead of me."

Ventus Eris giggled. "I don't know… the thought of dude me and Larry together sounds kinda hot."

"Oh c'mon, sis!"

"I'm only kidding!"

"That's besides the point, Taylor. I figured by sacrificing myself, you'd have a chance to leave and tell Karin about me!"

"But, I'd rather bring you back with me so I'd have another brother to call my own!"

Berserker Eris felt genuinely touched by Ventus Eris' words. "You're so kind, Taylor West."

"Brother!" Ventus Eris cried out. "No! You don't have to do this! Let's get off this place together!"

Berserker Eris chuckled, folding his massive arms around Jishikidai X. "I wasn't going to last beyond this point, Taylor. It was good to be your brother for this moment."

"Tyler, please…!"

"Go now!"

Ventus Eris teared up as she and Berserker Eris exchanged looks. Berserker Eris smiled and put his hand out.

"Take this as something to remember me, sis," Berserker Eris sent green energy toward Ventus Eris, who absorbed her male counterpart's power. "I know you're kinda lacking in physical strength compared to me, so this should give ya a boost! Now you have a Berserker's strength flowing within you!"

Before they can say anything else, Jishikidai X recovered and tried to attack the siblings. However, Ventus Eris and Berserker Eris landed a double punch that completely shattered the entity's body.

"See? That's the kind of power you're fighting with. _Our_ power, sis."

Ventus Eris replied. "Thank you, brother." She turned away her eyes full of tears.

 _No, thank you, Taylor. After all, I am you._ Berserker Eris thought as he and Jishikidai X shot up far past Planet Plant's atmosphere. "I'm going out with a bang, Taylor, just for you!"

Then, an explosion occurred in space while Ventus Eris hastily flew away.

xxxxx

 _ **Planet Plant**_

"And that's how it happened. Tyler gave his life to save me and he lent me some of his power to fight on," Ventus Eris said, feeling Berserker Eris' energy coursing with her. Her eyes became more resolute than before.

Aduro Varuna patted Eris' shoulder. "It's like I told Quaoar, don't mourn too badly for the guy. He not only saved our asses, but he saved this planet from getting blown up. The guy's a hell of a hero. He died to make sure you came back to us. I'd be proud to call him a brother of mine. Rather, _us_."

Potio Ixion concurred. "Yes, and had he stayed with us, he'd make a great Kuiper teammate."

Rosa Quaoar added. "We'll never forget him."

Smiling, Ventus Eris stared at the sky as the explosion's light dissipated. "If I ever have a son, I'll name him Tyler in honor of him." _Goodbye, Tyler, and thank you._

"Hey, what was that explosion just now?!" Titaniamon called out to the Kuipers.

"Whoa! So, you just became princesses like us," Harena Haumea noticed the other Kuipers' princess gowns.

"You all look wonderful!" Illusio Makemake said.

"Anyway, we've all cleared the planet of the monsters," Sam stated.

"And guess who's back?! Tike!" Kara embraced her brother.

"Dead or alive, it's good to have you back, kid," Aduro Varuna noted Tike's halo.

"That big dragon we saw was Ken, wasn't it?" CyberBeelzemon asked.

"Yeah, I felt Ken and Christina in that thing!" OmegaShoutmon said.

"That's where we're going next," Aduro Varuna clarified. She then turned to Ventus Eris. "Hey, one more thing." She tossed Stormbreaker to her, who caught it surprisingly with one hand. "Wow, nice catch."

Ventus Eris shut her eyes and smiled as she casually swung Stormbreaker around. She chuckled and reopened her resolute eyes. "Piece of cake. Now that I have my brother's power coursing with me, our combined strength has made me stronger than I've ever been before. And wielding Stormbreaker is proof of that. I accept it with honor, dance partner."

Rose Quaoar interjected. "Dance partner? Hey, no offense, but Varuna is with me."

Ventus Eris smirked. "I'm speaking on behalf of Tyler if he were still here. Besides, you're all _my_ dance partners."

Aduro Varuna nodded. "Then, let's bring a world of hurt to the ones responsible for this nightmare!"

With no time to grieve, the Kuipers, D3s, and Ken's Digimon head back to Earth to pursue ZarcDramon X.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **東京都**_ _ **,**_ _ **日本**_ _ **)**_

 **(Cue Starset -** _ **CARNIVORE**_ **)**

As the fight against Zeed X continued, they and everyone else heard a raging, draconic roar that shook the dimension. Zeed X turned to see the large figure in the sky with a smile. Omega X, Angemon X, Sedna, and those close to Dramon X and Sailor Orcus are beyond overwhelmed by what they saw.

As ZarcDramon X descended over Tokyo, let out more roars that punched holes through the dimensional fabrics. The rage of the carnivorous beast started to seep into the dimensional tears and spread its destruction to random other dimensions.

Zeed X snickered at ZarcDramon X's rampage, "At last, the draconic anathema is here."

"That's Ken and Christina!" Glacialis Sedna cried out, feeling their presences inside ZarcDramon X.

"No, it can't be!" Angemon X exclaimed.

Omega X angrily snapped at Zeed X. "You did this to them!"

Then, Zeed X created hallucinations above the dimensional fabrics that are shaped like Zeed X's Sphere Mode, even creating the face of Christina's father for Orcus. They repeatedly chanted in Orson Welles's voice, _"Let go, kill them all, they will all fear you."_

ZarcDramon X's roars continued pouring into and polluting large sections of the Nexus. The beast's attacks started blowing up random unnamed dimensions and left untold damage to the Nexus. Sailor Cosmos and the Ora Guardians tried their hardest to stop the dimensional nuking attacks, but many dimensions were lost despite their great efforts. Coupled with utilizing Dramon X's destructive power, ZarcDramon X used Platinum Orcus's black holes to easily wipe out numerous dimensions. The casualties started with a few hundred and eventually hit over billions.

Shaking hard, Glacialis Sedna dropped to her knees and cried. "Stop… please stop…!" As a dimension crosser and protector, this greatly affected and crushed her spirit.

ZarcDramon X quickly veered and set its predatory sights on Zeed X. The mercurial behemoth dove toward Zeed X and unleashed a devastating beam at Zeed X. In response to this, Zeed X used _**Yami Zeed X Reflector**_ and redirected the blast to...

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: XLR-8/S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters**_

...S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters of dimension XLR-8, destroying it and killing its people, including Nick Fury.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. director cursed under his breath. "Motherf-!" And with that, he and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters were wiped out by ZarcDramon X's blast.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime**_

ZarcDramon X dove and slammed into Zeed X, who grabbed a hold of the beast's face. Zeed X landed a barrage of punches that dazed ZarcDramon X. Zeed X followed up with a kick and sent ZarcDramon X flying back. As ZarcDramon X fought back, Zeed X briefly turned into dragon form. He and ZarcDramon X collided with each other, slashing and slamming into each other. When ZarcDramon X fired off another dimensional crushing attack, Zeed X nullified it by firing _**Dominus Destroyer**_. Zeed X rocketed up toward ZarcDramon X shot another blast into the beast's chest. After blasting it far back, Zeed X bit into ZarcDramon X's right shoulder and tossed it aside.

As ZarcDramon X fell, Zeed X turned back into his humanoid form and grabbed the dragon's forehead, crushing the frontal cranium with force.

"It's too late to save your reputation now, Kensuke! This is payment for you and Kuraz trying to instill fear into me!" Zeed X yelled out, grabbing a handful of the beast's face. "You and your watcher told me about the fear of the unknown?! That fear, whether physical or conceptual, makes one strong?! Well, I finally understand now." He kicked ZarcDramon X away. Then, he flew up right in ZarcDramon X's face and whispered. "I took your friend's words to heart and improved _myself_. I also came prepared! I took that concern for my fate to evolve! I haven't forgotten what he said when I briefly visited dimension YYGDM-01 and pulled you into my trap."

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/Nexus of Time and Space/A few days ago**_

"Look at what we got here!" Zeed X punched Tsukuyomimon DM to the ground, causing him to detransform back into Ken. "I had plans for you." He picked up Ken's body. "But, this will do just as..." Ken's eyes suddenly lit up and he vanished.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Shiver**_ **)**

Turning around, Zeed X saw that Ken's body was surrounded by a silver white aura. A large crystal blue dragon wing was seen sticking out of his right shoulder.

"What in the..." He was suddenly punched hard. _Very_ hard. So hard he flew back 50 feet before stopping and spewing dark blood the entire way. "Impossible." Upon closer examination, he realized what was going on. "Don't tell me, he unlocked Ultra..." He stopped when Ken formed two spheres of light in his hands, and a third in front of his chest, only two words came out of his mouth.

With that, he fired _**Tenchu's Requiem**_ towards Zeed X, who was shocked by the fact Ken had awoken the power of 'Ultra Instinct'.

He could not think clearly. There was no time to dodge what was coming at him. He didn't even know if he could've survived it. Before the beam struck home, Slade and Darkstar appeared and blocked it. Darkstar teleported behind Ken with his speed and knocked him out.

 **(End theme)**

"What's the matter?! Did you piss yourself out of fear?" Slade asked as Darkstar brought Ken to him. "Withdraw and we won't do anything, advance and you get no mercy."

Zeed X glared at the two. "What are you doing interfering at times like this, Kuraz?" He addressed Slade specifically.

Slade turned to him after forming an energy blade with his hand and slicing the air between them. "We only blocked that move because of necessity, not because of mercy or pity. You have a role to play that isn't finished, and unfortunately for us we can't stop you at the moment, but if you were to dig into things like 'The Source' then all bets are off."

"The Source?" Zeed X asked. Of course, he already knew of another 'Source' from Dimension DVT-98.

"Let's not go there. Besides it seems to me like you need to cool down considering your face conveys fear."

Zeed X growled at them. "I am above fear."

Slade scoffed. "Oh really? You hesitated just now and with good reason. That DLDA probably would've killed you. In the off chance you survived, you would've been rendered so weak, those resurrected jockeys of yours would have enough power to turn on you."

"DLDA?" Zeed X was confused, yet secretly knew it anyway.

"Dimensional Level Destroyer Attack. By the way, I've severed the link between the two of you. It's practically your fault he's gotten this far and riled up, because you forgot one thing: a door swings both ways. And if you're going to break something beyond a door, you better finish the job, or else it'll come back to kick your ass."

"I can do what I want." Zeed X retorted.

Slade frowned. "We're not in your creator's territory right now. This is neutral ground if anything. Besides, there's a list of people I know not to fuck with. You would never get on that list. So, why don't you just leave, and let me tell you one final thing."

"What?"

"Payment comes due for severing the link. You better pray for your sake that your plan works, because if it doesn't, Ken is either going to beat you again, or scare the holy hell out of you to the point where you won't want to fight him ever again."

"How do I know you won't interfere?"

"What do you think his payment was?" Slade shrugged and pointing to Ken.

Zeed X had enough and vanished into thin air.

"You sure about this?" Darkstar asked.

"If Ken can scare him, then he wouldn't last long against me." Slade said before looking up. "X, or rather Max, I know you're watching. Tell one of your messengers to let Karin know I'll straighten this bastard out so he can go back, until then leave him to me."

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/Nexus Dimension**_

After some needed mental training, Zeed X pondered in isolation. He meditated over Slade's warnings regarding his supposed lack of fear for the unknown.

He opened his eyes realizing what he must do.

"If all else fails, I'll have to pick out last-minute recruits… but who…?" Zeed X's vision scanned a timestream. Once he stopped at a certain point, his face conveyed intrigue. "Yes, this one will do." He eyed a specific universe in dimension DF-616. "Digiverse 11, here I come."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/**_ _ **Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **東京都**_ _ **,**_ _ **日本**_ _ **)**_

"I understand now. What fear can do to someone! I have you and your Triad allies to thank!" Zeed X declared, his demeanor conveyed a serious and determined demeanor. He punched ZarcDramon X so hard he sent him sailing far back.

The sound of ZarcDramon X's crash alarmed the others.

"We have to go and subdue that beast so we can save Kensuke and Christina!" Tempus Pluto declared.

"Let's hurry, my friends!" Volodramon rallied the heroes.

 **(End theme)**

Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Glacialis Sedna, Tempus Pluto, Volodramon, Devil Homura, and Hit headed over to ZarcDramon X's location. However, Zeed X intercepted them.

"Heh, sorry but y'all gotta pay a toll to get to him," Zeed X taunted them in a Scottish accent.

"Fuck your tolls!" Metalla X fired a _**Big Bang Attack**_ at Zeed X, who conjured a big baseball glove and tossed a curveball at Metalla X.

Metalla X dodged and kicked the beam into the sky.

"Nice try, Yamakins. That was a foul ball," Zeed X teased.

"Let us by now!" Angemon X demanded.

"You've tortured my brother and now my friend enough!" Glacialis Sedna shouted in anger.

"You don't have to worry about them, because their reputations will become so infamous that the entire omniverse will hate them both," Zeed X chortled as he teleported over where ZarcDramon X was recovering.

ZarcDramon X looked up and growled as it saw Zeed X above.

 **(Cue Johnny Cash -** _ **Hurt**_ **)**

"Congratulations. You both just became the Bonnie & Clyde of the author's omniverse." Zeed X gave a fiercely intense glare. "Vagabonds. Hated outcasts that everyone throughout the Nexus will remember you both of this calamitous act. Nothing can permanently erase it from history. This is what you get for exposing whatever fears I may have." Zeed X taunted the dragon beast. "I can safely say Christina prefers someone who knows what he wants out of life like me! Unlike you who only desires fighting and nothing else! You're not such a faithful boyfriend, huh?!"

 _ **Boom!**_

ZarcDramon X fired a blast that sent Zeed X flying back. However, Zeed X walked through ZarcDramon X's beam.

"No, Kensuke. This _won't_ do. Fear has made _me_ stronger."

ZarcDramon X stopped his concentrated beam and fired multiple blasts, but Zeed X batted them away.

"C'mon! Why don't ya kick me in the kicks like you always do?! _**KICK ME IN MY ROYAL JEWELS! I CAN TAKE IT!**_ " He goaded ZarcDramon X.

ZarcDramon X shot up and chomped down on him. Zeed X rapidly punched ZarcDramon X a thousand times and knocked him down.

Zeed X briefly turned to the readers and changed his face to Negan from _The Walking Dead_ , "And did you all see that? He takes it like a champ!"

The anomalous being returned back to focus as his face turned back to normal.

ZarcDramon X rose again and shot up blasting Zeed X. Zeed X phased out and reappeared above the beast. He clubbed ZarcDramon X and smashed him face first to the ground.

 **(End theme)**

"Where's that silver aura you showed me before? There's a similar power out there and it has me most curious. You first tapped into it and briefly used it to daze Zamasmon," Zeed X demanded the beast to invoke the silver aura he's used before. "I know what it is. Ultra...No, _Ascendancy Instinct_." Before he can finish, Zeed X heard the others hurry toward ZarcDramon X.

Omega X and company arrived where they saw Zeed X standing in front of ZarcDramon X.

Zeed X focused on Omega X. _And he's another one to look out for, but which of these two will unlock the full potential of Ascendancy Instinct first? Who must I kill first?_

" _ **KEN! CHRISTINA!**_ " Glacialis Sedna screamed in horror.

"You bastard…!" Angemon X growled at Zeed X.

"You've proved your point, Zeed X! Let them go now!" Omega X demanded, preparing to blast the anomalous being with a _**Tsunami Wave**_. He fired his attack at Zeed X, who stopped and nullified with one hand.

Upon dropping his hand, Zeed X didn't even blink as Omega X teleported in front of him. The Ascendant was able to surprise him with _**Instant Movement**_. Zeed X reacted in time to catch Omega X's fist. The Ascendant fiercely glared into Zeed X. Zeed X noted a shimmering flare in the Ascendant's eyes for a split second.

 _Damn! Could Taichi already be teetering closer to Ascendancy Instinct, too?_ Zeed X then saw Omega X pivot his head to evade Zeed X's blow.

Then, from Zeed X's viewpoint, Omega X's eyes were seemingly normal.

"No, just my mind playing tricks."

"What are you going on about?!" Omega X gritted as Zeed X repelled him with an energy wave.

As Omega X was blasted far back, Angemon X caught him.

"Thanks, Dimitri."

"Reckless fool! He could've killed you!" Metalla X chastised him.

"Sorry, but he's been getting under my skin," Omega X replied, not taking his sights off Zeed X.

"Welcome to the club, Tai," Glacialis Sedna said.

Devil Homura conjured a dark aura that shaped itself into a demon's visage. "You've caused enough grief to good people. Don't think I forgot what you've done to the other Homura!"

Tempus Pluto raised her Garnet Staff. "We'll fight you to the bitter end for those two!"

"Fight to the _bitter_ end, you say? I can accommodate that for you," Zeed X smirked. Then, he snapped his fingers and a portal opened up behind him.

"What now?!" Metalla X snarled. "Fight us alone, coward!"

"Oh, I intend to, if you can get by my latest recruit," the anomalous being said. "Allow me to introduce…"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Jiren Theme Song**_ **)**

Stepping out of the portal was a tall humanoid with an extremely muscular and broad build. He had a large, sleek head similar in shape similar to the folkloric aliens known as Greys. He has gray skin, big round black eyes with enlarged pupils, flat rounded ears, and a barely visible flat nose. He wore a uniform consisting of a red, spandex-like suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves, and white boots.

"Welcome, Jirenmon the Grey," Zeed X turned to him with a conniving toothy grin.

Omega X gaped. He sensed a dangerously high Ki emanating from this newcomer. "Jirenmon?!"

Volodramon added. "I don't know who he is, but his power is beyond imagination."

Angemon X stepped into a fighting stance. "This power is beyond anything we've faced before."

Metalla X scoffed. "Why am I not even surprised anymore? It's power escalation bullshit."

Devil Homura muttered to Tempus Pluto. "Zeed X just keeps stacking the odds. If he wasn't here, I'd be a difference maker."

Tempus Pluto nodded. "Yes, but since Zeed X is here we must rely on each other."

"Oh, and in response to that generic reviewer guy, yes I'm well aware I'm in a director's cut retelling. And as a reminder, I have more personality than the Grey." Zeed X contrasted himself from Jirenmon. He smiled big and pointed to Jirenmon's stoic look. "See? I'm Exhibit A and he's Exhibit B. This big chump can't even convey any emotions besides being Mr. Stoic!"

Omega X blinked. "Generic review-who? What? Huh?"

Zeed X chuckled. "Never mind that. Let's see how you last with the mortal whose power is greater than a God of Destruction. Should be fun!" He noticed ZarcDramon getting up again.

Jirenmon stepped forward to face the group. A second large figure emerged behind Jirenmon. This second individual is a tan-skinned burly alien humanoid. He has yellow eyes with black thin lines and has a large white mustache covering most of his lower part of the face. The alien's hands and legs are bigger and smaller than the other parts of his body. His uniform is the exact one worn by Jirenmon.

"And I can't forget you either, Toppomon, leader of the Digital Pride Troopers," the anomalous being invited him into the fray.

Hit muttered with intrigue. "Digital Pride Troopers?"

Glacialis Sedna gasped. "Just when it couldn't get worse than what we've been fighting up to now." She brandished her Ice Trident. "But nothing's going to keep me from reaching brother!"

Jirenmon set his sights first on Omega X. ZarcDramon X immediately sensed Jiremon's immense power. Becoming drawn to Jirenmon, ZarcDramon X raised his whole body up raring not just tear Zeed X apart, but to fight this new challenge.

"See? I've had plenty of time to reflect after Kuraz gave me an earful about fear. Before I recruited these two, I let that fear of the unknown rethink my strategy. I improved on previous plans. I knew if my Neo Paradais had fallen, I'd need suitable replacements." He pointed to Jirenmon and Toppomon. "These two would be the next in line if Charon, Charon's pet Millenniummon, Yuu, Kriemhild Gretchen, Burizalor, Virus, and the others were defeated. The power these two possess eclipses all of theirs combined!"

"A power greater than a God of Destruction? Oh man…" Omega X fell in distress as he and Jirenmon faced off.

"You'll be interested to know how I recruited this stoic mountain of a beast and his Lorax-looking friend? Allow me to explain… in the next chapter!" Zeed X snapped his fingers.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _ **The Newest Recruits, Jirenmon and Toppomon**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Well, that was fun.

Tike returns to the battle and reunites with friends. Jishikidai X falls. GranDracmon is the secret boss in the Colony Chaos Hydra Mode. Dramon X and Orcus fall for Zeed X's trap, resulting in them being merged into a draconic monstrosity. Sailor Eris returns and gets a boost from her 'brother'. Said brother, Berserker Eris, makes a bold sacrifice. Zeed X and ZarcDramon X have a brief dragon brawl.

By the way, those are new scenes I've incorporated from _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden_ chapter 32. They're nothing new, but I feel they're appropriate to be shown here since Zeed X's not as overly confident like he thinks he is. Refer back in Chapter 59, during Tai's opening recap, he refers to Zeed X paying a brief visit in the YYGDM-01 dimension when he initiates a behind the scenes attack and manipulates events there that'll impact that dimension's future down the line. There, he pulls Kensuke into his dimension and attacks him. That's when Kensuke briefly goes into Ascendancy Instinct. Then, Slade Matrix shows up to warn Zeed X and reminds him he showed fear.

Being the overconfident one, Zeed X refused to accept this, but as shown in the next flashback, he meditates his next move. Him just recruiting Jirenmon and Toppomon shows he may not be as infallible like he believes.

And if Kensuke wasn't enough, Zeed X may have imagined Omega X already exhibiting an 'Ascendancy Instinct' trait. Or, it just be as he quotes, "...just my mind playing tricks on me."

Now with most of Neo Paradais removed, Jirenmon and Toppomon step in. Two God of Destruction-levels are ready to throw down with our heroes. Let's see how this goes.

Until the next posting, send a review and see you soon!


	64. Newest Recruits: Jirenmon and Toppomon

" _A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up—yours and mine."_

-Kingdom Hearts II (2005)

xxxxx

 **(Cue Metallica -** _ **Welcome Home**_ _ **(Sanitarium)**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VII: Fiction's Closure  
**_ _ **Chapter LXIV: The Newest Recruits, Jirenmon and Toppomon**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **東京都**_ _ **,**_ _ **日本**_ _ **)**_

The stage was set for the final decisive battles in this dimension. This main event would determine the fate of the DF-616 Prime dimension's survival. However, this dimensions' Earth was already teetering toward destruction as it merged with Digital World and the Synisters's Dark Realm. It would be only a matter of moments before Earth collapsed under the pressure of two worlds colliding with it.

Having opened a portal, Zeed X revealed his two newest recruits, and arguably his strongest aides: Jirenmon and Toppomon. Omega X sensed Jirenmon's power, which is supposedly stronger than a God of Destruction.

"Impressed with my big new Chad bros?" Zeed X asked with a coy smile, patting Jirenmon and Toppomon's massive shoulders. "You really thought I wouldn't have more aces in the holes? Well, wrong! Toppomon here is strong, but my pal Jirenmon here is a whole level of OP-ness."

"OP-ness?" Tempus Pluto blinked in befuddlement.

"Overpowered. It's what the kids are calling it these days, sweetness," Volodramon said.

"Oh, I should've known."

"These two are members of the Digital Pride Troopers," Glacialis Sedna muttered, turning to Omega X. "Tai, are you and the others familiar with them?"

"No, this is the first we've seen and heard about them," the Bearer of Courage plainly answered.

The Kuiper Senshi then turned to Angemon X. "And we sure never heard of them either."

Angemon X nodded. "Yeah, or they'd certainly be of help against the Artificials and Zamasmon. Man, these two powers are beyond anything we've faced before."

Zeed X interjected. "...except me, of course."

Angemon X retorted. "Butt out!"

"I've heard about as much as I can stand from this jackass," Metalla X shared his disdain for Zeed X.

Devil Homura muttered, eyeing Jirenmon and Toppomon. "If these weren't imbued with Zeed X's powers, I'd easily be able to stop them, but alas now isn't possible. I'll still fight with all I have, my friends."

"Now that's the spirit, Homu!" Zeed X taunted the Devil goddess by her nickname.

"No on calls me that!" Devil Homura snapped at the anomalous being.

"Heh, I just love getting on y'alls skin. Anyway, you're probably wondering how I managed to recruit such big bad dudes, right?" Zeed X asked as he conjured a screen that showed him infiltrating a universe. "I didn't just enter a dimension. I infiltrated one of the 12 Digiverses that Whismon and Beerusmon alluded to, Taichi and Yamato." He referred this to Omega X and Metalla X. "Do you not remember?"

"Yeah, I do! So, which Digiverse did these two come from?" Omega X queried.

"From the 11th Digiverse."

"Digiverse 11?" Metalla X muttered.

"But, I didn't merely go there. I went back in time and _kinda_ meddled with the timestream in it. I went to a time when this man here was a child," Zeed X pointed to Jirenmon. "Before I altered Digiverse 11's timestream, Jirenmon grew up into an upstanding citizen of his world and earned enough credentials to join the Digital Pride Troopers. He was a more pleasant fella and earned the respect of his peers… but wasn't in the way of personality. He was just a more blander Superman. He fought evil with a smile on his face. Just your typical goodie-good superhero. He built himself to fight in the name of justice after his teacher and successor, Omegamon X. However…" He snapped his fingers that showed a ghastly image of a ruined village. "Word had it that some villain swiftly went in and wiped out Jirenmon's entire village overnight. That same villain then took on Omegamon X, the defender of the weak, and soundly defeated him in battle. Wanna guess who did him and Jirenmon's family and people in?" He pointed to himself.

"You bastard! How could you?!" Volodramon berated him.

"You killed Jirenmon's teacher?!" Glacialis Sedna exclaimed.

"What's worse, you committed the taboo of altering time!" Devil Homura snapped.

"Heh, you're one to talk, time traveler," Zeed X retorted, eyeing Devil Homura first before veering toward Angemon X. "Excuse me, time traveler _s_. And of course, the Time Guardian who couldn't be asked to prevent their time meddling." He arched an eyebrow facing Tempus Pluto.

"Get on with your story," Tempus Pluto furrowed her brows.

"Hmm, where was I? Yes, I was getting to my favorite part!" Zeed X displayed the next sequence of events. The first image showed Zeed X and Omegamon X engaging one on one. "Omegamon X was a formidable opponent. While not quite as strong as some of you. He possessed the All-Delete power, which he vowed never to use unless a powerful enemy like me should ever turn up. Well, I turned up and wrecked Jirenmon's world. When Omegamon X was forced to take extreme measures, he unleashed his All-Delete, which I took with no effect." He then showed the next image: Zeed X killing Omegamon X and leaving immediately when a young Jirenmon showed up to retrieve his fallen master. "In just one night, I turned a man with a bright future to one with a dark, uncertain future. I left Jirenmon to live training his hardest to avenge his fallen master. His hatred for the man who murdered his master pushed him to become the strongest in Digiverse 11. In time, Jirenmon's joined the Digital Pride Troopers with a new purpose: to deal justice to the wicked, but gone was that smile. In private, he still swore revenge against his master's killer. Little did he know, one night after a rescue mission…" The next set of images showed Jirenmon's rise as it came to a recent event. "I appeared to fight Jirenmon and Toppomon. Sensing Jirenmon's power, I was pleased. He had topped his universe's God of Destruction in power. However, I was still head and shoulders above them in the pecking order. After beating them, I trapped and placed these two under mind control."

"Why did you recruit these two besides to fight us?" Omega X questioned the anomalous one's motive.

"What else? I needed strong hands to keep you busy, but you're right… there was another purpose," Zeed X said, briefly eyeing ZarcDramon X. "But, never mind that. These two are itching for warriors to fight. So, why don't we get down to the nitty gritty?"

With that, Jirenmon and Toppomon both powered up and intense battle auras exploded over them. Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Glacialis Sedna, Tempus Pluto, Volodramon, Devil Homura, and Hit held their ground against the Digital Pride Trooper duo. They felt the wind wisping from their auras blowing against them.

"This is unbelievable!" Glacialis Sedna paled in shock as Angemon X calmed her down.

"Remember, we gotta get through them if we want to reach Kensuke and Christina!" Angemon X reminded her. "We can't let even these two deter us!"

Hearing this from her boyfriend, Glacialis Sedna regained her self confidence. "Yes, you're right. For brother and Christina!"

Tempus Pluto readied her Garnet Staff. "Their powers eclipses even my sister's when I fought her not too long ago!"

Volodramon reassured the Time Guardian. "Don't let up, Setsuna. We'll manage this somehow!"

Devil Homura added. "What choice do we have?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Fierce Battle Against A Mighty Foe**_ **)**

"Do you all hear that? This song is composed by the real-life gods themselves." Zeed X commented, humming the epic-sounding track. He turned to Jirenmon and Toppomon. "Ok, gentlemen, go and rough them up. No, crush their spirits and kill them if you must!"

Complying with the anomalous being's orders, Jirenmon and Toppomon slowly walked toward the heroes. Jirenmon set his sights on Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, and Hit.

Jirenmon quickly rushed the three Ascendants and the assassin. Omega X flew at Jirenmon and jabbed his face. Unfazed, Jirenmon belted Omega X with a right punch and sent him flying. Omega X landed on his feet.

"Tai!" Angemon X charged up Ki in his palms and fired a quick _**Finish Buster**_ at the Digital Pride Trooper.

Jirenmon caught the future warrior's beam and nullified it with a blast. Metalla X phased behind Jirenmon and went for a rear attack. Jirenmon casually turned and punched Metalla X back. Unable to put up his guard in time, Metalla X absorbed the impact of Jirenmon's punch. Metalla X got punched far back.

"You've got one hell of a punch! But that won't do me in!" Omega X rebounded and made a mad dash toward Jirenmon. He cupped his hands and launched a _**Tsunami Wave**_ head-on with Jirenmon.

Jirenmon gritted and pushed against Omega X's signature beam. Then, to the surprise of the Ascendant and his allies, Jirenmon physically walked through the _**Tsunami Wave**_. With a finger chop, he split the beam in two and dashed at Omega X. Jirenmon unloaded a barrage of punches on Omega X, who put up his guard. However, the quicker Jirenmon punched, the faster he broke the Ascendant's defenses and one punched Omega X far back.

Angemon X quickly went on the offensive and fired multiple Ki blasts at the Digital Pride Trooper. Jirenmon reacted and vanished. Before Angemon X knew it, a powerful force punched him in the gut. Angemon X doubled over and right in front of him was Jirenmon.

 _I couldn't even see him move…!_ Angemon X blanched and coughed.

Jirenmon then attacked at such extreme speeds that Angemon X felt like he was pummeled by a powerful barrage of punches in an instant.

"Dimitri!" Metalla X dove in to save the future warrior. He intercepted Jirenmon with a Ki beam.

Jirenmon turned his sights toward Metalla X's intervention. With a simple glare, Metalla X went down hard as if he had been attacked.

 _What the hell just happened?!_ Metalla X doubled over on the ground. _It didn't even feel like he even moved…! Yet, I did see punches connecting with me! There's someone like him who can move and attack at those ungodly speeds?!_

"Father!" Angemon X went for a countermeasure against Jirenmon, but the Digital Pride Trooper shifted right in front of him.

Jirenmon charged up a red-orange Ki ball in his land and planted it into Angemon X's gut. He discharged his signature move, _**Power Impact**_ , and powered it up maximizing its growth relative to Angemon X's size. Both Angemon X and the fiery orb are sailing far back as it exploded in the background.

"You son of a bitch!" Metalla X lunged at Jirenmon.

Jirenmon caught Metalla X's punch and effortlessly repelled him with a shockwave. Metalla X took to the air and cupped his hands forward. The Bearer of Friendship charged up and launched a _**Final Blaze**_ at the Digital Pride Trooper.

Jirenmon held his ground without budging an inch. Without so much of a glare, Jirenmon released an immense Ki from his eyes invisible to everyone's view. The Ki force collided with and nullified Metalla X's _**Final Blaze**_. Jirenmon then shot up and uppercutted Metalla X's chin hard, knocking him away.

"Damn, just what kind of freak did you recruit, Zeed X?" Omega X gritted, pulling himself up on his own.

As Jirenmon turned toward Omega X, a beam came out of nowhere and aimed for the Digital Pride Trooper's chest. Jirenmon's keen senses barely picked up, allowing him to sidestep the beam. Jirenmon jumped away. Hit appeared from out of thin air and confronted him.

"About time you took action, Hit," Omega X remarked.

"The bastard saw my beam coming that far off," Hit observed. "His ability to track movements are bar none above anything I've dared to assassinate on job assignments."

"Don't even try it again since he'll know when it's coming," Omega X said as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"So, what do you propose, Tai?"

"Heh, I haven't thought that far ahead yet," Omega X lightly chuckled.

Jirenmon slowly paced toward Omega X and Hit the Hitmon. The duo rushed Jirenmon and attacked him head-on. Omega X went for the usual pattern of fisticuffs and kicks. Hit went for more precise strikes. Jirenmon casually parried his opponents' blows. He phased through Omega X and Hit.

Omega X charged up and fired a _**Tsunami Wave**_. Jirenmon stopped the bluish beam with a Ki-imbued fist. Hit quickly phased out, disappearing from Jirenmon's view. As Hit reappeared behind Jirenmon, the Digital Pride Trooper turned around and punched Hit. His fist seemingly went through Hit, who vanished out of thin air.

"I've got you," Hit pointed his fist to the back of Jirenmon's head. "Don't move."

Jirenmon's eyes flared and unleashed a wave that knocked Hit away.

Meanwhile, ZarcDramon X slowly came to and became drawn to Jirenmon's power. He rose and growled.

"Oooh, you really want in, do ya, Kenny?" Zeed X asked, taunting ZarcDramon X.

As ZarcDramon X stood on his own power, Zeed X became slightly irked.

"You're stubborn one, Ken, but don't worry you'll be joining the fray soon."

xxxxx

Toppomon rushed toward the others.

"Here he comes!" Tempus Pluto yelled out as she, Volodramon, Glacialis Sedna, and Devil Homura.

 _ **Boom!**_

Toppomon punched the ground hard enough to split the entire city block everyone stood on. The ground shook and shattered in an instant. The impact created from Toppomon caused a huge impression to form. Toppomon yanked his fist from the ground. Before he could attack again, Tempus Pluto unleashed a powerful _**Dead Scream**_. Volodramon fired _**Temporal Exaflare**_. Toppomon quickly stopped both attacks with his bare hands. He then crushed them blasts as they exploded inside his palms.

"Not even a scathe?!" Volodramon exclaimed.

"Let us regroup!" Tempus Pluto slammed her Garnet Staff, casting a time freeze ability that slowed Toppomon's movements. She and Volodramon took to the air as they repeated their attacks on the now slow behemoth.

"Sheesh, what did I just say? I've imbued them with my power, so these two are largely immune to your time-based magic," Zeed X chuckled as with a snap of his fingers Toppomon was free to move quickly.

Charging like a locomotive, Toppomon broke out of Pluto's time spell. He jumped up to grab both Tempus Pluto and Volodramon. Then, a barrage of black rays and icicles struck him from the sides.

"So our time powers are useless now? Pluto and I have other means to fight with!" Devil Homura cried out as she bombarded and knocked Toppomon back with her beam barrage.

"Pluto, Volodramon, we came just in time!" Glacialis Sedna cried out. Swinging down her Ice Trident, she sent more icicles that stabbed Toppomon's arms.

"Justice shall be served!" Toppomon roared, firing rapid Ki beams from his fingertips. He turned to his right, shooting beams like machine gun fire at Glacialis Sedna first.

Glacialis Sedna formed an ice wall, which stopped Toppomon's blasts temporarily. This gave her enough time to move as the continuous blasts shattered her ice wall. She glided away, avoiding Toppomon's _**Justice Flash**_ beams. He veered over toward Devil Homura and directed his beams at her. Devil Homura conjured black tendrils shaped like blades from her back and batted away the beams. Devil Homura flew into the air, evading Toppomon's blasts.

"Pluto, forgive me for what I'm about to do. Granted, it's a stupid move on my part," Volodramon said as he dove head-on toward Toppomon.

"John!" Tempus Pluto cried out.

"Hey, you Lorax-looking muthafucka! Up here!" Volodramon goaded the Digital Pride Trooper. He charged up energy in his hands and unleashed a volley of _**Temporal Exaflare**_ beams.

Toppomon hastily turned his _**Justice Flash**_ barrage and wiped out all of Volodramon's blasts. Volodramon flew so fast he vanished out of thin air and got behind Toppomon. Volodramon charged up his right hand and shoved it through Toppomon's back.

"Heh, you let your guard down, big man!" Volodramon grinned sadistically, charging up a beam powerful enough to blow an exit hole through him.

Tempus Pluto seized this opportunity, ripping the Garnet Orb from her staff. She then tapped into the orb's power, sending cyclone-powered attack at Toppomon. Pluto's _**Chronos Typhoon**_ collided with Toppomon, who was paralyzed by Volodramon. Toppomon grunted and fell to a knee.

"We've got him, Pluto! Just once more-!" Volodramon beckoned his love interest to repeat her attack.

"Yes, one more…!" Tempus Pluto prepared to conjure her _**Chronos Typhoon**_.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Fearsome Foe**_ **)**

"No, villains… like you… must be punished…" Toppomon growled as he ripped his shirt off. Then, a dark purple glow covered Toppomon. Toppomon's physical frame began to change in conjunction with this aura radiating over him.

"This aura…" Volodramon probed Toppomon's glow. "No, don't me…! This power feels similar to those God of Destruction beings like Beerusmon!"

"What?! So, we've been fighting a Digital God of Destruction?!" Glacialis Sedna exclaimed.

"Well, this is going to prove troublesome," Devil Homura muttered.

xxxxx

As Jirenmon went straight for Omega X and Hit, he abruptly halted his advance. He sensed his comrade's power escalating and frowned.

"Toppomon, you're going all out, aren't you? Those opponents you're facing must've pushed you," Jirenmon muttered.

"Whoa, this power is coming from that big guy with the mustache?" Omega X wondered, feeling Toppomon's power. "This energy feels like Lord Beerusmon."

"And Lord Champamon," Hit added.

"That guy has a Digital God of Destruction's power?!" Metalla X rose, sensing Toppomon's Ki rising. He finished feeding Angemon X a Digi-Vitamin.

Healed from the Digi-Vitamin, Angemon X stood up and drew out his sword.

xxxxx

Upon sensing the divine power emanating from Toppomon, Beerusmon and Champamon were on alert.

"Hey, brother. You sense that?" Champamon asked, growing disturbed with this new power coming out of Toppomon.

"So, those unfounded rumors of Digiverse 11 mortals with power on par with us Gods of Destruction is true," Beerusmon gritted, feeling at unease. "But, this fellow just invoked destruction power, partly thanks to Zeed X's influence."

Whismon added. "No telling how quickly this world will be erased with two God of Destruction-level beings now fighting for Zeed X."

Vadosmon nodded. "Perhaps it's time for us to finally intervene?"

Moinanea concurred. "Yes, and since the Synister Lords have combined, this is the red flag for us to interject."

Toushinmon growled. "I'll find my Taichi first and regroup with you all."

Moinanea turned to Toushinmon. "I shall join you if you don't mind."

Mukuromon nodded. "Be careful, Toushinmon."

Hadesmon declared. "DigiMazoku Lords, back into the fray we go!"

With that, the DigiMazoku Lords and Moinanea stormed off first to participate in the Synister Lord battle.

"Lord Beerusmon, finding out about these two God of Destruction-level mortals and confronting Zeed X take priority. We must also ensure our Taichi doesn't fall in battle," Whismon suggested.

"Yes, agreed. Let's go," Beerusmon said with a serious demeanor.

Next, the two Gods of Destruction and their angel attendants teleported from their location.

xxxxx

Finally finishing his transformation, Toppomon was a much taller wall of muscle. All the fat he had around his midsection hardened into rock hard muscles. Even his short arms and legs not only grew, but gained considerable muscle mass. His eyes gleamed with dark purple light. On his chest, a bright red symbol glowed profusely.

 _Great, this isn't good!_ Volodramon thought. "Pluto, retreat-!" Before he can finish, Toppomon snapped around and punched Volodramon so hard he sent him flying into a wall of debris.

 _ **Boom!**_

Volodramon's entire body crashed into a wall. His head snapped forward and blood came spewing from his mouth.

"JOHN!" Tempus Pluto screamed in horror.

"I barely even saw him move!" Glacialis Sedna cried out.

Toppomon dropped into a football lineman stance. He then launched himself forward and smashed shoulder first into Volodramon, crashing him through several feet of debris and sending him flying back. Volodramon crashed into the ground a broken and bloody mess. Toppomon landed near Volodramon and methodically walked toward him.

"Hold on, John!" Tempus Pluto shouted as she summoned Lupe. As Lupe merged with her, Tempus Pluto gained some of Lupe's wolf attributes, including superhuman strength and wolf-like aggressiveness. She swiftly flew down.

Toppomon raised a fist preparing to smash Volodramon in one blow. As he went for the killing blow, a flash of dark light cut him off. Volodramon stirred and clarified his blurry vision, seeing Tempus Pluto standing over him. Toppomon is taken aback as Tempus Pluto stood between him and her love interest.

"PLUTO!" Glacialis Sedna and Devil Homura yelled out in fear of the Time Guardian.

"Pluto… don't throw your life away… for me…" Volodramon weakly pleaded, cringing in pain as he used his body to crawl to her.

 **(End theme)**

Tempus Pluto snarled. Her now golden wolf eyes pierced a menacing glare that barely fazed Toppomon. The Digital Pride Trooper put a hand in front of Tempus Pluto's face, forming a small _**Destruction Ball**_.

"That's… Pluto, don't…! Get away from here!" Volodramon pleaded to her.

"Let's get those two out of there, Sedna!" Devil Homura yelled as they flew down to retrieve Tempus Pluto and Volodramon.

As Toppomon prepared to fire off his _**Destruction Ball**_ , Devil Homura whisked away the Time Guardian. Glacialis Sedna summoned Knut the polar bear to grab Volodramon. Toppomon immediately called off his attack and turned to his right. He spotted the four relocate.

"Pluto!" Glacialis Sedna gasped as Tempus Pluto snarled like a wolf and was on all fours. _Seeing John this badly hurt has pushed Pluto to this?!_ "Pluto, please…!"

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Daimon**_ **)**

Devil Homura grabbed Tempus Pluto, whose emotional distress caused her to snap. Tempus Pluto unleashed a dark purple aura that pushed the demoness back. Tempus Pluto's appearance started taking on more wolf-like traits. Her teeth grew and became sharper. A wolf's tail poked out of her rear. Tufts of her own hair formed into wolf-like ears. Her yellow eyes glowed. The sclera in her eyes thinned, giving the others the impression her mind was overtaken by Lupe's fury.

"Pluto… don't let anger consume you… I'm still alive…!" Volodramon called out, but his words fell on deaf ears.

As claws formed in her hands and her dark green hair turned dark gray, Tempus Pluto completed her feral transformation. She quickly lunged out of Devil Homura's arms and rushed Toppomon with murderous intent. Toppomon fired a _**Destruction Ball**_. Tempus Pluto evaded the incoming destructive bal and jumped. Toppomon unleashed _**Justice Flash**_. Tempus Pluto unleashed an immense aura that knocked away Toppomon's blasts. Tempus Pluto quickly vanished and reappeared on Toppomon's left side. Tempus Pluto crunched Toppomon's left side in her jaws. She clamped down hard, refusing to let go.

" _ **PLUTO!**_ " Glacialis Sedna screamed.

"We've got to get her off or he's going to kill her!" Devil Homura took no chances and flew off to grab Tempus Pluto.

"She's completely… lost herself… all because of me…" Volodramon grimaced. "This is my fault."

"No, we had no idea this guy had some kind of God of Destruction power!" The Kuiper said.

As Toppomon grabbed Tempus Pluto's head, he punched her. Tempus Pluto stubbornly refused to let go. Toppomon quickly tried shaking the wolf woman off. Devil Homura quickly fired a black beam in Toppomon's face, not only blindsiding him but pulled Tempus Pluto to safety.

Try as she might, Devil Homura couldn't hold Tempus Pluto. The feral wolf woman lunged and punched Toppomon's face, as the force of her punch created a shockwave that wiped out everything behind Toppomon. The Digital Pride Trooper, on the other hand, remained unfazed and scowled. Tempus Pluto unleashed claw strikes all over Toppomon's body.

"Enough, Pluto! John is fine! He's still alive!" Glacialis Sedna pleaded to her former teacher.

"No, she's lost it… no amount of words can stop her now… maybe except me…" Volodramon muttered, closing his eyes and focusing by forming a mental link with her. _Pluto, it's me, John! Please, cease this mindless attack! You're going to get your bloody self killed! The Pluto I know would never attack head-on without a plan! I love you as the calm, kind and methodical woman you are! Merging with Lupe in your current mental state wasn't the best idea!_

As Volodramon pleaded on, Tempus Pluto continued clawing at Toppomon. Toppomon unleashed a force that repelled her. Tempus Pluto rebounded and went on the attack again.

 _Look at you, Pluto! The animal you've become! If you were to look at yourself in a mirror, you'd realize you look like one of those damned furries! I ask you, as a man who deeply loves you to calm down… Setsuna Meioh, I love you!_

 **(End theme)**

As Tempus Pluto went for a straight jab to Toppomon's head, she paused as her mind seemingly snapped back to reality. Her yellow wolf eyes faded. Her normal red eyes resurfaced.

"J-John…" Tempus Pluto muttered as teardrops fell from her eyes.

" _ **PLUTO!**_ " Devil Homura cried as she pushed the Time Guardian out of Toppomon's _**Destruction Ball**_ , which bypassed the two and deleted a giant pile of debris. She crash landed carrying Tempus Pluto on her shoulder.

Tempus Pluto came to and noticed her wolf-like features. "Wh-What just happened?"

Volodramon coughed. "...well… I got my bloody ass handed to me… you snapped, merged with Lupe, and turned into a wolf furry, but mind you a very strong and beautiful wolf woman."

Looking at her wolf claws, Tempus Pluto then ran her tongue over her teeth. Her tongue touched a sharp point, which was her fang. She was surprised by how sharp her teeth became. She noted her wolf ears and tail.

"My merger with Lupe went _this_ far?!" Tempus Pluto realized she had become a literal beast woman.

Lupe telepathically spoke to her. " _ **You completely lost yourself and as a result of merging me, our fury awakened the inner beast and caused this feral transformation. And all of this because you witnessed John nearly die. I'm sorry for not preventing this, Lady Pluto.**_ "

"No, we brought this on ourselves. I let my anger get the best of me… and I'm still mentally recovering from ending Charon's existence," Tempus Pluto sighed, turning over to Volodramon. "John, I…"

Volodramon put a finger to her lips. "...heh, don't apologize, love. Let's just get our heads on straight and get back into action, Setsuna." He grabbed Tempus Pluto's hands and leaned his forehead with hers.

"He's coming! Get ready to fight!" Glacialis Sedna beckoned as she and Devil Homura confronted Toppomon.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Magnificent Counterattack**_ **)**

Suddenly, a beacon of light formed above Volodramon and Tempus Pluto's heads. They noticed the glowing orb took the shape of a Digivice. Not just any Digivice, but its is the B.A.X. Digivice Kensuke is known to wield. The device fell into Tempus Pluto's hands.

"What is… it's a Digivice?" Tempus Pluto gasped, examining the handheld instrument.

"Are you surprised? This… is a sign of our love, Setsuna," Volodramon chuckled, putting his hand on the Digivice. "Even though we're an item, this officially makes us partners."

"Yes,' Tempus Pluto smiled as her and Volodramon's hands closed over the Digivice.

A burst of light came out of the Digivice. It helped cleanse the Time Guardian, turning her back to normal. Lupe remained inside the Time Guardian with his power still resonating in her. It also healed Volodramon's wounds. Both stood holding their Digivice. They leaned and kissed each other.

"You ready to make the impossible possible, my fair lady?"

"We've already made the impossible happen. I'm officially a Chosen thanks to you."

"Heh, right."

Holding out her B.A.X. Digivice, Tempus Pluto charged Volodramon with more power.

"If I recall, I think this is how Kensuke fuses his partners and fused me with Titaniamon!" Tempus Pluto declared as she invoked her first Digivice command. With her Digivice, she and Volodramon combined into Tempus Pluto Volo Mode, which was essentially her still as Tempus Pluto but gaining Volodramon's wings, his shoulder armor, and his Sonic Screwdriver tail, which merged with her Garnet Staff.

As Devil Homura and Glacialis Sedna stopped their attack, they watched Tempus Pluto VM float over to them. Toppomon quickly took to the air and unleashed a barrage of blasts. Tempus Pluto VM formed a barrier, nullifying the Digital Pride Trooper's beams.

"Welcome back, Pluto, and kudos to becoming Volodramon's official partner," Glacialis Sedna said.

"We've always been partners, but this Digivice fully solidifies our bond," Tempus Pluto VM firmly stated. "Our fight here isn't done." She hardened a determined glare toward Toppomon. "On _my_ lead!"

"Right!" Glacialis Sedna and Devil Homura hollered.

The trio took to the air and headed off Toppomon. Toppomon tossed another _**Destruction Ball**_. The trio dodged, letting it dissolve a building in their place. Tempus Pluto VM flapped her draconian wings, sending black orbs that collided with Toppomon. Glacialis Sedna and Devil Homura took turns blasting Toppomon.

"Don't let up and stay on him!" Tempus Pluto VM commanded, recalling her Garnet Orb. She amassed plentiful energy from the orb and a dark beam, which she called her _**Chronos Temporal Exaflare**_. The attack, ten times stronger than Volodramon's basic _**Temporal Exaflare**_ , collided head-on and fazed Toppomon.

Toppomon turned around furiously. "Evil must be destroyed!" He prepared another _**Destruction Ball**_ , but ice quickly formed over his hand.

Glacialis Sedna utilized her ice powers to temporarily bind Toppomon. This gave Devil Homura room to blast Toppomon far back.

"Nicely done!" Tempus Pluto VM praised her compatriots.

As he nearly crashed landed, Toppomon barely propelled himself into the air and manifested his _**Destruction Aura**_. The God of Destruction-level warrior grunted, intently glaring down his three foes.

"I won't fall, not to evil like you!" Toppomon bellowed, asserting his authority as a God of Destruction-level being.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the other Kuiper Senshi, Tike/AltronGundamon, Kara/SandrockGundamon, David/HeavyArmsGundamon, Sam/DeathScytheGundamon, and Kensuke's Digimon Army dropped near the Jirenmon and Toppomon battle locations.

Titaniamon narrowed her eyes. "Over there! I see Kensuke!"

Aduro Varuna readied Mjolnir. "Then, that's where we're going next, everyone. And Orcus will be there with him."

Ventus Eris swung Stormbreaker. "Then, let's bring them back home with us!"

Rosa Quaoar nodded. "Kensuke and Christina need us more than ever!"

Potio Ixion added. "Then, there's time for delay. Let's get over there!"

However, Tike, inside AltronGundamon, seemed less enthused. The other D3s noted their friend's sudden silence. He seemed rather reluctant to go to where Kensuke was, especially after what happened the last he was near Kensuke.

"Tike, I know you might be feeling, but you have to remember it was Zeed X that manipulated Kensuke's mind. He made Kensuke think you were Zeed X," Sam reasoned with him.

"That jackass made us all look like him just to screw with Ken's head!" Kara cried out. "C'mon, bro! No matter how you may think of him, he needs support now!"

David sighed. "Gotta agree with the others, Tike."

Shaking his head, Tike facepalmed and rubbed his face. "Ok, you guys convinced me."

"You guys might not necessarily need to help us with Ken…" CyberBeelzemon said as he and others already felt Jirenmon and Toppomon's Ki from afar. "Holy shit, you're getting a reading on those energies?!"

OmegaShoutmon shuddered with dread. "Yep, who the heck are these two?!"

Titaniamon deduced, sensing the Digital Pride Trooper's Ki. "Whoever they are, everyone enemy we've faced up to now pale in comparison to them."

Ventus Eris put on a determined face. "But, we're not going to turn back now. Karin, Christina, and Kensuke need us now."

Harena Haumea raised a fist and hollered. "No way, we're going in!"

Illusio Makemake gasped. "But, Haumea, we can't forget about Duke, Tristan, Yugi, and the others! What if they're already here?!"

Aduro Varuna scoffed, looking over to her peers. "You better make up your minds now. We're heading out there where those two powerful energies are. Just know we're entering a life or death battle. There's no guarantee we'll survive."

 **(Cue Fate/Zero OST - _The Battle is to the Strong_ )**

The other Kuipers, the D3s & their Gundam Digimon, and Kensuke's Digimon Army resolved and advanced toward the two battle locations. Along the way, they were stopped by several Synisters and Black clones. The Kuiper Senshi, the Gundam Digimon, and Kensuke's Digimon made short work of them.

"There's more coming!" Illusio Makemake cried out.

"Bring it on, asswipes! We'll clear the way!" Tike declared as he and AltronGundamon fired a barrage of beams that ripped apart and incinerated a bunch of Synisters.

SandrockGundamon, HeavyArmsGundamon, and DeathScytheGundamon quickly bombarded Black clones and Synisters, wiping a whole lot of them.

To finish things off, Aduro Varuna and Ventus Eris wiped out the remaining Synisters and Black clones that blocked their way. Aduro Varuna wiped out a bunch with a barrage of lightning blasts. Ventus Eris swiftly brought down Stormbreaker, sending a powerful surge of raw power that wiped out the enemies.

"That should take care of them! Thankfully, we can move forward," Potio Ixion added.

After wiping out the Synister and Black clone armies, the group saw Sailor Gao Puto & Ratatoskr and Meryl & Mastemon descend near their location.

"Hina! Thank goodness you're ok!" Rosa Quaoar was thrilled to see the Lycan Senshi.

"Looking to join us?" Aduro Varuna asked her and Meryl.

"Yes, if you don't mind," Meryl nodded. "I was looking for my dad."

"Mummymon? That dummy's still managing to hang in there?!" Tike cried out.

As if she had seen a ghost, Meryl quickly recognized Tike's voice as she gasped. "... _Tike?_ Tike! Is that really you?!"

Confirming Meryl's suspicion, Tike stepped out of AltronGundamon. The boy modestly rubbed his head.

"Yep! Hey, Meryl."

"But, you're really _alive_?! My gosh, you are!" Meryl wailed happily for him.

"I'm kinda alive and kinda not. You see…" Tike pointed to his halo.

"You're like an angel!" Meryl giggled.

"That's cause I am!"

Kara giggled inside SandrockGundamon. "Aww, how I miss you two being together."

Sailor Gao Pluto sighed. "Tike's here, but not Athena?"

Meryl's happy demeanor was replaced with sadness. "Please, don't remind me."

"Well, we're ready to go! Godmother is out there fighting the enemy! I want to be there with her!" Sailor Gao Pluto pleaded.

Ventus Eris smirked. "Where do you think we're going, little Hina?"

"This way, everyone! Since those two immense powers are in two different locations, we'll split up! Myself and Eris will lead two groups!" Aduro Varuna declared.

With that, Aduro Varuna took a group consisting Sam/DeathScytheGundamon, Tike/AltronGundamon, Rosa Quaoar, Harena Haumea, Illusio Makemake, Meryl & Mastemon, OmegaShoutmon, Utopia, and Kensuke's remaining Digimon Army. They headed for Jirenmon's battle location.

Ventus Eris took a group consisting Sailor Gao Pluto & Ratatoskr, Kara/SandrockGundamon, David/HeavyArmsGundamon, Potio Ixion, Titaniamon, and CyberBeelzemon. They went straight for Toppomon's location.

 _Don't worry, dad! We'll come and find you! Just hang on, where you are!_ Meryl had Mummymon in her thoughts.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Mummymon hid behind debris having exhausted himself after ambushing and taking out some extremely weak-level Synisters. A Black Bakemon floated by scanning the area. Mummymon packed ammo into his rifle.

"Meryl, wherever you are, honey buns… I'm coming for you." Mummymon quickly ambushed and blasted the Black Bakemon. "YEAH! DADDY'S COMING TO SAVE YOU! BRING IT ON, YOU FREAKS!"

xxxxx

Resuming their battle, Jirenmon engaged Omega X, Hit, Metalla X, and Angemon X.

Jirenmon blasted Omega X and Hit away with his battle aura.

Angemon X charged up Ki into his sword and slashed at Jirenmon, attempting to behead him. Jirenmon raised a hand, catching the wielder's sword with one hand. Jiremon pulled Angemon X forward and kicked him far back. Metalla X then landed a quick jab to Jiremon's face. Jirenmon took the face shot and grunted.

"Heh, finally got a hit on you!" Metalla X boasted as he unloaded a flurry of punches on Jirenmon. "You can't block my attacks forever! Fatigue will eventually settle in for you! Now tucker out already!"

Jirenmon parried Metalla X's blows. As Metalla X went for a straight jab, Jirenmon shot a piercing glance, sending an immense shockwave that repelled the Ascendant back.

Both Omega X and Hit stood poised ready to meet Jirenmon head-on again.

Jirenmon taunted them coldly. "Keep this up and you two will die."

Omega X growled. "Yeah, is that a threat?"

"Hey, Tai! Dimitri! Matt!" A voice belonging to Aduro Varuna called out to them.

The Ascendants, Hit, and Jirenmon noticed Aduro Varuna and her entourage arrive on the scene.

"There's Ken and Christina over there!" Rosa Quaoar pointed to ZarcDramon X.

"Hey, Ken! Veemon! Christina! We're here!" OmegaShoutmon called out to his partner, Digimon compatriot, and the Kuiper.

"How are we going to break this curse Zeed X has placed on them?" Utopia wondered.

"We'll figure it out. Maybe Mjolnir will do the trick?" Aduro Varuna stared at Thor's hammer.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, Zeed X intercepted Aduro Varuna and company from getting near ZarcDramon X.

"Aww, sorry, but you'll have to wait your turn. Ken and I were having a nice chat. We were just talking about you," Zeed X chuckled. "So glad you can join us, Kuiper Senshi and friends." He noticed Tike/AltronGundamon. "And so nice for you to join us again, Tike the pottymouth."

"I'm coming for your ass, you jackass!" Tike threatened.

"Go ahead, and I'll just kill you. Oh, and last I checked if an undead soul dies, then they can't reincarnate or be revived by a plot device. Sucks to be you, Tike," Zeed X shrugged and chuckled nonchalantly.

"Tike, I know you're gung-ho about getting back at this guy, but hear him out. You die in your dead state and you'll never be revived. Your soul will just cease," Sam warned his trigger-happy friend. "And revenge is not always worth it. Let's beat him together."

Calming down, Tike sighed deeply. "Ok, ok, I'm convinced."

Jirenmon shifted his focus on the newcomers and unleashed an immense shockwave that knocked away most of the group. The two D3s and their Gundam Digimon flew into the air. Aduro Varuna, Rosa Quaoar, Harena Haumea, Illusio Makemake, OmegaShoutmon, and Utopia spread out. Both Meryl and Mastemon took cover for safety.

"Be careful, everyone! This guys is dangerously powerful! He can also perceive your moves before you make them!" Omega X warned Aduro Varuna and the others.

"Jirenmon, why don't you make short work of these bugs?" Zeed X ordered the Digital Pride Trooper to attack Aduro Varuna and the others.

Suddenly, ZarcDramon X roared and expelled flame-like waves from his giant frame. He quickly set his sights on both Jirenmon and Zeed X.

"Heh, did I strike a nerve?" Zeed X taunted ZarcDramon X.

 **(Cue** _ **FINAL MISSION~QUANTUM BURST**_ **\- Gundam 00 Movie OST)**

ZarcDramon X launched toward Jirenmon and Zeed X. The dragon beast went on the offense and attacked them both. Jirenmon crossed his arms, absorbing most of the impact of ZarcDramon X's deadly force. Zeed X casually put up a barrier, guarding him from the dragon's attack. Fueled by rage, ZarcDramon X headbutted Jirenmon back and went straight for Zeed X. He snatched Zeed X and smashed him hard into the ground. Zeed X put his hands up to stop the beast, but ZarcDramon X repeatedly stomped on the anomalous being.

"All right, stay on him, Ken and Christina! Crush that bastard!" Aduro Varuna encouraged them.

"Oh no, look!" Harena Haumea cried out.

To everyone's disbelief, Zeed X floated up and grabbed ZarcDramon X's claw. ZarcDramon X struggled to break loose and unleashed a fiery blast in Zeed X's face.

 _ **Boom!**_

As the smoke cleared, ZarcDramon X saw no trace of Zeed X. However, someone tapped his shoulder. ZarcDramon X turned around and was met with a punch to his face. Zeed X quickly grabbed ZarcDramon X's face and channeled dark energies to further burn the dragon's face.

"Playtime is over, Kensuke," Zeed X muttered in a dark, sinister tone, ditching the carefree demeanor completely.

As Zeed X crushed ZarcDramon X's face, Platinum Orcus, who had been in a sleep-like state inside the dragon's chest, awoke with a start and screamed with fury.

"And you can keep silent, too!" Zeed X slammed ZarcDramon X through a building and unleashed a barrage of beams over the fallen dragon.

"KEN! CHRISTINA!" Aduro Varuna and Rosa Quaoar cried out.

"Leave them alone, Zeed X!" Omega X demanded, charging up for another _**Tsunami Wave**_.

"You mess with our friends! You deal with us!" Angemon X declared as he powered up into his Super state.

"Kensuke and I have had our differences, but you're not killing that man and the woman," Metalla X raised a hand preparing to shoot Zeed X with a _**Big Bang Attack**_.

Chortling, Zeed X descended to the ground. "That's rich coming from _you_ , Yamakins. Why, it's almost as if you've accepted Kensuke is your friend after you two have been trying to kill each other for years."

Metalla X scowled in response. "...shut up."

"And that's all the proof I need to hear. By the way, I'm sure you three and Kensuke still feel lonely without that sweet child who gave her own life selflessly to save you all from Zamasmon's finishing attack," Zeed X reminded them of a certain Ascendant child's recent sacrifice. "I see, judging by those pathetic looks on your faces, you dearly miss her. Don't worry. I can arrange that. Athena is _dying_ to meet you."

As he said this, Zeed X's face morphed into Athena's. Everyone closest to Athena, including Omega X, Angemon X, Metalla X, and ZarcDramon X, were horrified seeing the child's face again.

"Athena?!" Angemon X yelled out as he quickly stopped himself and accepted the cruel reality. He gritted and growled intensely. "Zeed X… _**YOU BASTARD!**_ " He prepared to attack him, but Metalla X stopped him.

"Don't be a fool, Dimitri! He's manipulating you using Athena's face!" Metalla X had to snap sense out of him.

Omega X growled. "This is low of you, Zeed X!"

Giggling, Zeed X's 'Athena' face gave an oh sweet innocent smile. "Who's Zeed X, Grunkle Tai?" 'She' turned toward Angemon X. "Daddy, why are you so upset?" 'She' then faced Metalla X. "Hi, Grandpa Matt, is daddy feeling ok?" 'She' then shifted toward ZarcDramon X. "And Uncle Ken, I miss you." She giggled happily.

Seeing 'Athena's' face invoked further distress within ZarcDramon X. Anger swelled up in ZarcDramon X as he raised his head and roared loudly. The roars became so loud the entire vicinity shook. ZarcDramon X's roars unleashed intense shockwaves that shook the entire planet to its core.

xxxxx

On the other side of the vicinity, Ventus Eris's group arrived to lend Tempus Pluto VM, Glacialis Sedna, and Devil Homura support against Toppomon.

"Pluto! I'm here!" Sailor Gao Pluto called out to her godmother.

"Hey, Ixion, Eris!" Glacialis Sedna called out to her Kuiper friends. She noticed Ventus Eris back to herself again. "I see you're _you_ again. I'm glad, but sorry about Tyler. I felt his life fade away."

Ventus Eris answered proudly. "He died sacrificing himself and because of that I'm back. But, his strength runs through me now."

Glacialis Sedna smiled hearing this. "That was very honorable of him. A shame he couldn't be here to fight with us, but thankfully he left you his power."

"Tell me about it. She's gotten plenty stronger than before," Potio Ixion replied until she saw Toppomon. "Oh god."

"Whoa, check it out. So that intense power came from him?!" Ventus Eris eyed Toppomon, who radiated with a destruction aura.

"Yeah, and the energy readings I'm basing off his power alone is off the charts!" Potio Ixion exclaimed.

Glacialis Sedna added with apprehension. "You have no idea."

Tempus Pluto VM descended next to Gao Pluto, who embraced her godmother. "I'm glad you're still ok, little one."

"You, too, Pluto."

"Humph, more villainous scum for me to deliver divine justice toward?" Arrogantly grunted Toppomon. He prepared to charge to attack the group.

Just then, ZarcDramon X's power was immediately felt in the vicinity. The ground shook under them. Everyone ceased any attack and turned their attention toward the opposite direction.

"What the hell was that?!" An alarmed Kara cried out.

"I don't even wanna know," David gulped nervously.

"That was brother!" Glacialis Sedna shouted. "I'm sorry, but I have to go to him!" She beckoned Knut the polar bear and mounted him. They headed straight to ZarcDramon X's location.

"Sedna!" Ventus Eris and Potio Ixion called out to their leader.

"Go after her, you two!" Tempus Pluto VM instructed the two Kuipers.

With that, Ventus Eris and Potio Ixion flew off after Glacialis Sedna.

"I think we're all that's needed to keep this monster busy," Devil Homura said.

"We'll lend y'all help!" Kara offered as she and SandrockGundamon prepared for battle.

Readily drawing out her sword, Titaniamon declared. "Indeed, we'll be your support, Pluto and Homura!" She the noticed Pluto wearing her new B.A.X. Digivice on her waist. "Is that…?!"

"That's the same model Ken uses!" CyberBeelzemon realized. "How the hell did she get one?!"

"Doesn't matter now, CyberBeelzemon. It'll benefit us," Titaniamon said.

Toppomon quickly dove toward Titaniamon and CyberBeelzemon. They swiftly evaded Toppomon's incoming punch, which made a giant crater.

"Pluto, your Digivice! Use it to fuse me and CyberBeelzemon!" Titaniamon called out to the Time Guardian.

"Mine? But, can it work if you aren't my partners?" Tempus Pluto VM asked, taking out her B.A.X. Digivice. Then, she heard Volodramon's voice in the back of her mind.

" _It's worth a shot, Setsuna! Give it a go!_ " He urged her on.

"Ok! Titaniamon and CyberBeelzemon combine!" Tempus Pluto VM announced as her Digivice glowed, sending two beams of light that resonated with Kensuke's Digimon couple.

As they glowed with white light, Titaniamon and CyberBeelzemon were merged together. Titaniamon's body became the base for the fused form. She gained CyberBeelzemon's cybernetic armor, including two turbines armor accessories on her shoulders (red turbine on the right and blue on the left). She carried her with her an electric shotgun. The couple became CyberTitaniamon, the perfect combination of their bond.

"At your service!" CyberTitaniamon announced, wasting no time firing electric rounds at Toppomon, who swiped them away with a wave.

"Attack all at once!" Tempus Pluto called out, leading her group to attack Toppomon.

"Ready to back them up, Hina?" Ratatoskr asked the Lycan Senshi.

"Let's do it!" Sailor Gao Pluto declared, using her Henshin Rod to transform into Tsukuyomi Mode. Ratatoskr then turned into a spiritual orb and entered her body. "I'm ready to fight!" She jumped to join the fight against Toppomon.

Kara/SandrockGundamon and David/HeavyArmsGundamon prepared to offer support for the ladies.

"Hina!" Tempus Pluto VM tried calling her off. _Damn, now I have Hina to worry about. John, lend me your strength to get us through this!_

xxxxx

As Glacialis Sedna, Ventus Eris, and Potio Ixion arrived, they became distraught when they saw ZarcDramon X roaring and Zeed X wearing Athena's face.

"There he is! And Christina, too!" Ventus Eris pointed to ZarcDramon X.

Glacialis Sedna was nearly speechless. Her mouth twitched as few words came out. "...th-that's brother and Christina?" She looked away, crying.

"Ugh, and that's not all! That Zeed X bastard is using Athena's face!" Potio Ixion cursed.

Without hesitation, Glacialis Sedna and Knut went forward to convene with the other Kuipers, Omega X, Angemon X, and Metalla X.

"Karin!" Angemon X noticed his girlfriend's arrival.

"Mommy's here, too? Yay!" Zeed X mocked using Athena's face and voice.

Glacialis Sedna sprang off Knut and summoned her Ice Trident. She dove toward Zeed X and swung her trident, unleashing the biggest icicle barrage she's ever manifested.

" _ **ZEED X!**_ " Glacialis Sedna screamed with fury.

The heavy icicle storm pierced through Zeed X. Many icicles protruded all over his body. When it was said and done, Zeed X looked like a giant pincushion. Glacialis Sedna landed behind Zeed X and started toward ZarcDramon X.

"Never mock my daughter, asshole," Glacialis Sedna muttered, focusing her efforts to reach ZarcDramon X. "Brother! Christina!"

Chuckling, Zeed X's face turned back to normal. "Well done, Karin Osaka. Being a carrier of the Light Legacy like Kensuke, I can't take you lightly." He unleashed a powerful aura that blew apart the icicles. Freeing himself, Zeed X stretched, turned and prepared to blast Sedna.

 _ **Wham!**_

Zeed X saw an axe blade poking through his back. He also saw Mjolnir protruding through his gut. He looked over behind him. Aduro Varuna had Mjolnor jammed through his stomach. Ventus Eris had the Stormbreaker axe shoved through the anomalous being's chest. Potio Ixion, Rosa Quaoar, Harena Haumea, and Illusio Makemake surrounded Zeed X.

"We're not letting you go easily. Not while we're still here!" Aduro Varuna yelled.

"You attack Sedna, you deal with us!" Rosa Quaoar said.

"And you take Christina for your own end means, we take that personal!" Ventus Eris cried.

"Got that right!" Harena Haumea shouted. "Heh, who would've thought you and me would be this relevant that we'd make it this far, Miho." She winked to Illusio Makemake.

"Because we have a bigger purpose now that we're Kuipers," Illusio Makemake said.

Before Zeed X can make a move, Omega X, Angemon X, and Metalla X joined in with the Kuiper Senshi.

"You mess with friends of ours, you deal with all of us!" Angemon X snapped as he and the Kuipers attacked Zeed X.

Just as Omega X and Metalla X prepared to fight with them, Jirenmon intercepted them.

"Our duel isn't finished," Jirenmon established his sights on the Ascendant duo.

"Should've known it wouldn't be that easy," Omega X scoffed as he and Metalla X engaged Jirenmon once again.

Angemon X and the Kuipers combined their attacks, forging and amassing a giant energy sphere. They tossed the empowered sphere and knocked Zeed X away with it. Zeed X managed to catch the energy ball and crushed it, shattering the orb.

"Whoo, thanks for that work-out. Almost made me sweat a bead," Zeed X mocked his opponents.

"Ugh, just shut up already!" Aduro Varuna angrily retorted, charging toward Zeed X. She snatched Stormbreaker from Ventus Eris and threw it at Zeed X, who casually stopped the battle axe with a hand. She then smashed Mjolnir over Zeed X's head, splitting it in two. "Eat that, dickface!"

"Varuna, behind you!" Rosa Quaoar called out as three black tendrils poked out behind Aduro Varuna.

Taking heed of her lover's warning, Aduro Varuna narrowly moved using _**Flash Step**_ , avoiding Zeed X's deadly trap. Rosa Quaoar summoned thorny vines that cut up Zeed X's tendrils. She recalled Mjolnir to her hand and watched Zeed X regrew a new head. Angemon X ran up and punched Zeed X's stomach hard, following it up by tossing him into the air. The Ascendant pushed his hands in the air and concentrated energy into his hands. As Zeed X recovered, Angemon X unleashed his _**Holy Divine Punishment**_ , a massive dome-shaped beam that collided with Zeed X.

"I shouldn't even ask, but that had to do it, right?!" Harena Haumea asked, hoping for the end of the anomalous being.

"Doubtful," Potio Ixion warned.

Angemon X growled as he felt Zeed X's presence. "His power hasn't waned. Not a damn bit!"

Zeed X floated down with little damage. He dusted both his shoulders.

"Don't be down on yourselves. Look, you managed to get dust on me and there's a few scratches." Zeed X pointed to the little damage he received. "So, chin up and smile, little troopers!"

"Ugh, we've heard enough from you!" Aduro Varuna snapped as she prepared to attack him head-on again.

Suddenly, a white beam of light plunged through Zeed X's head. The Kuipers and Angemon X were taken aback when they saw an unfamiliar newcomer emerge from a portal. It was Brunhilde, but her appearance is almost unrecognizable.

This Brunhilde had almost all white body armor, but with traces of purple and gold. She has six feathered wings; three opposite on the sides of her back. Her long back-length hair was silverish white. A thick, white aura radiated off the new Brunhilde, who had returned from defeating other enemies that threatened the Cornerverse side.

"Wh-Who is that?" Ventus Eris asked, eyeing Brunhilde.

"I don't know, but she's wearing some kind of Valkyrie garb," Potio Ixion said.

"Valkyrie garb… ah! No way, you can't be!" Aduro Varuna did a double take.

"It's Kotori!" Angemon X recognized Brunhilde's energy.

"Looks like you went through great changes yourself, Kotori! If you are her!" Rosa Quaoar yelled out.

Brunhilde answered in her casual tone again. "Miss me? Yeah, let's just say I made a huge pitstop after beating some rainbow-haired bitch. I helped another me and some alternate universe version of my team to stop Grimhilde. And then saved Adora. And during all that, I changed into this. I don't care much for this makeover, but it does give me a ton of power to fight with. Thankfully Lady Cosmos brought me here, and I'm expecting that Rebellious Homura to show up, but dunno if she's delayed or something." She concentrated on the beam, which formed like a blade, poking through Zeed X. "But, enough about me. Looks like I came just in time to save y'alls asses. And heh, I just caught myself an asshole."

Aduro Varuna smirked. "Yeah, talk about great timing, Kotori."

Brunhilde nodded. "In this form, I'm Neo Frigg for some reason, but whatever we can talk about this more when we win."

Angemon X warned. "Be careful, Kotori! Don't drop your guard with this guy!"

Neo Frigg gritted, addressing Zeed X. "Bet you didn't see me coming, huh, dick?!"

Suddenly, Zeed X quickly did a 360 degree head spin and spooked Neo Frigg. Neo Frigg withdrew her beam and retreated beside the Kuipers.

After regenerating his face, Zeed X chuckled. "So nice of you to join us, Kotori Ayami. Congrats on defeating my subordinates: Ragyo and M(otherfucker)I(mmoral)S(hi)T, especially the latter. What an utter piece of work she was yet she failed to literally fuck your 'ass straight'. Thanks to you and the Cornerverse heroes, you've saved the omniverse from becoming an immoral cesspool. And with Neo Grimhilde purged for all time, Adora Frost has been spared anymore agony. However, the omniverse's fate still hangs in balance, because you face _moi_."

Growling, Neo Frigg replied. "Yeah, I know, and I'm gonna kill your ass the same way I killed that immoral whore!"

Zeed X chuckled in amusement. "Good luck with that, Brunhilde. However, why don't you entertain me by facing my biggest ace?" With that, he snapped his fingers, causing Jirenmon to stop fighting Omega X and Metalla X. "In fact, why don't you all amuse me by taking on Jirenmon? His unmatched power will be enough to squash you like the bugs you are."

Neo Frigg snapped. "Watch who you call a bug, asshole!"

Jirenmon phased away, leaving behind Omega X and Metalla X. He reappeared in front of the Kuipers, Angemon X, and Neo Frigg. When Jirenmon prepared to attack them, Omega X grabbed Metalla X and used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport them near Jirenmon.

"Dimitri, get to Karin now!" Metalla X barked as he and Omega X engaged Jirenmon.

"Nice to have you back, Kotori! I like the new look! It makes you really pretty!" Omega X said while trading fisticuffs with Jirenmon.

"Pretty's the last thing I ever wanted to be called, but thanks," Neo Frigg accepted his compliment. She flew in and went to punch Jirenmon.

Jirenmon casually sidestepped Neo Frigg. Neo Frigg then turned and cupped her hands together. Omega X immediately recognized the stance.

"Whoa, is that what I think it is?!" Omega X became flabbergasted.

"Something I picked up on while fighting that immoral bitch!" Neo Frigg fired a quick _**Aesir Kamehameha**_ at Jirenmon.

"You've got to be kidding!" Metalla X shouted.

"Some form of the Kamehameha?!" Ventus Eris exclaimed.

"Terra Beams, Tsunami Waves, Kamehamehas, same difference," sardonically muttered Aduro Varuna.

Zeed X clapped, pretending to be impressed. "Oooo, awesome! Did you asspull that yourself, Kotori?!"

However, as the beam approached, Jirenmon backhanded Neo Frigg's beam attack.

"Aw, shit!" Neo Frigg blanched.

"Don't worry, you'll get another shot, Kotori," Omega X reassured her. "This Jirenmon guy is a whole league above everyone we've faced so far…"

Zeed X corrected him. "Except me, of course. Jirenmon, walk all over them."

Jirenmon casually walked toward Omega X, Metalla X, Neo Frigg, and the other Kuiper Senshi. The heroes flew ahead to collide with Zeed X's strongest warrior.

xxxxx

Angemon X made a mad dash toward Glacialis Sedna and Knut's location. He set his sights on ZarcDramon X.

Glacialis Sedna finally reached ZarcDramon X, who prepared to fly into battle once again.

"Ken! Christina! Stop, it's me, Karin!" Glacialis Sedna pleaded out to ZarcDramon X. "Can you hear me? Do you recognize my voice?!"

"Karin!" Angemon X was heard calling out to her.

"Dimitri! Thank goodness, but shouldn't you be giving your dad, Tai, and the others help?"

"Father insisted to come here. So, where do we begin?"

Glacialis Sedna and Angemon looked up at ZarcDramon X, who was verge of attacking Zeed X.

"Good question, but let's do all we can to bring brother and Christina to their senses," Glacialis Sedna said as she sighted Platinum Orcus poking out of ZarcDramon X's chest. "Christina! It's me, Sedna! Please, help me bring Ken back to normal!"

Hearing Sedna's face, Platinum Orcus slowly stirred and gritted hearing Sedna.

"Christina…!" Glacialis Sedna gasped as her friend started coming to.

"Karin…? Dimitri…?" Platinum Orcus murmured until ZarcDramon X, continued to fueled with rage, powered up and let raw energy flow through him. Platinum Orcus screamed as the everflowing dark energies inflicted pain, affecting even all of her pain receptors.

"He's unintentionally hurting her!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"Please, brother! Stop! Why can't you hear me?!" Glacialis Sedna pleaded with tears. She mounted Knut and flew up to ZarcDramon X's face.

" _ **KARIN! DON'T!**_ "

"Brother, I'm here! I know Zeed X did this to you! He's turned you and Christina into this…" Glacialis Sedna cried. "But, if my voice somehow can't reach you, then…" She summoned her Ice Trident again. "I'll have to show force, but are you willing to destroy me, brother? Would you kill me?"

ZarcDramon X opened his mouth as chaotic energies slowly leaked out and engulfed the space between them. Glacialis Sedna fearlessly stared at the draconic abomination, preparing to throw her own life for her brother and friend's sakes.

"I get it. You're full of guilt for destroying those dimensions. I know you and Christina are suffering deep down!" Glacialis Sedna cried. "It was Zeed X that made you do it! He made you this way! I can't and won't forgive him for this!"

"Don't do this, Karin!" Angemon X prepared to stop her.

"Don't move, Dimitri!"

Angemon X held his ground, helplessly watching Glacialis Sedna facing off with ZarcDramon X.

"If only Athena were here, if she were… then maybe she can make a difference," the future warrior wished for his daughter's presence once again.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Toushinmon located Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Saitou. Omega X (DF-616 Prime) was starting to recover after Zeed effortlessly crushed him and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime).

"Taichi, are you ok?" Toushinmon asked his DigiMazoku successor.

Rubbing his head, Omega X (DF-616 Prime) answered with a silly grin. "Heh, unless you count me and Matt getting our butts handed to us by the Dark God's old self being ok?" This remark earned him an awkward silent treatment from the two. The Digital Fused warrior's smile faded and he frowned. "We've gotta get back to the fight. Toushinmon, did you come to help us deal with Zeed?"

"On the contrary, checking on you was a priority before I set off to face the Synister Lords," the DigiMazoku lord replied.

Furrowing his brows, Saitou faced Omega X (DF-616 Prime). "What do you want to do, Taichi?"

"We have a fight to finish with the Dark God! We owe him a beating for humiliating us!" Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) declared as he landed near the group.

"Sorry, Toushinmon, but we're going to take a pass," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) answered. "You know I hate to leave fights unfinished."

Toushinmon grinned, chuckling. "I figured you'd say that. Very well, but you had better claim victory the next time we meet, Taichi."

"Then, I shall join you and Matt to fight Zeed," Saitou offered to Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime).

"Good, then are we set?" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) asked his two colleagues. "Later, Toushinmon. Give 'em hell!"

"Likewise, Taichi!" Toushinmon cackled and flew away to actively take part in the Synister Lord battle.

Omega X (DF-616 Prime), Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) and Saitou quickly flew into the air. They sensed Zeed's power and headed straight for that location.

"Looks like that other Sailor Moon, the phoenix woman, and that pink-haired goddess have already been fighting the Dark God," Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) noted, sensing the aforementioned trio's divine energies.

"Great, and looks like they've been hard at work weakening him. Our chances might be better this time!" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) exclaimed.

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **Kamehameha the Great**_ **– Morganstudios)**

The heroes are in the final round against ChaosNova X Extinction Mode. The behemoth charged up a massive _**Chaotic Galactic Cannon**_ from his right hand and hurled it at his enemies. Guilkatomon, Gallantmon CM (DF-616 Prime), Max & Gundamon GM, and ShineGreymon BM took the sphere head-on. The four fired simultaneous attacks to send the destructive sphere toward ChaosNova X EM. ChaosNova X EM held his ground, pushing his attack on his four adversaries.

"We can't let this attack through! We've got to send it back at him!" Max encouraged them.

"Easier said than done, Max!" Guilkatomon yelled out.

"Hey, jerkass! Up here!" Wimara called out, flying above ChaosNova X EM's far left side. She launched a barrage of energy bullets that grazed the behemoth's exposed body. She followed up by conjuring a cluster of red and green Ki blasts in her hands, which she then fired and homed in on her enemy. "I'm taking your ass down one way or another!"

As Wimara's continuous blasts dealt damage to him, ChaosNova X EM grew agitated and fired eyebeams at the Fuseha warrior. Wimara barely dodged ChaosNova X EM's beam, but her dropping her guard, allowed ChaosNova X EM to conjure a _**Chaotic Death Ball**_ in his other free hand. The beast tossed said destructive ball at Max and company.

However, Sakuyamon (DF-616 Prime) and MegaGargomon (DF-616 Prime) intercepted the incoming attack.

"Rika, Henry! Don't!" Gallantmon CM (DF-616 Prime) cried out in horror.

"Hey, don't mourn for us! You keep fighting!" Sakuyamon (DF-616 Prime) insisted as she and MegaGargomon (DF-616 Prime) caught the black sphere.

"Wait…!" Renrukimon yelled as she got up to save her counterpart.

"You don't have to do this!" Terryamon shouted to MegaGargomon (DF-616 Prime).

"Y'all have to keep the fight going without us. You're still young…" MegaGargomon (DF-616 Prime) advised and beckoned Terryamon.

Clenching his fist, ChaosNova X EM made his _**Chaotic Death Ball**_ self destruct, killing off Sakuyamon (DF-616 Prime) and MegaGargomon (DF-616 Prime).

"NO!" Inumuramon shouted.

"You're all going to join them!" ChaosNova X EM roared, successfully pushing his _**Chaotic Galactic Cannon**_ forward, blasting back Max & Gundamon GM, Guilkatomon, Gallantmon CM (DF-616 Prime) and ShineGreymon BM.

"Max!" Keke cried out as she bounced back alongside WingGundamon.

After taking Digi-Vitamins, Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zordiark X, Houou X, Rosemon X, and Xander recuperated their energies to fight again.

"This freak has taken too many from us!" Rising up, Gallantmon CM (DF-616 Prime) shouted. "I'll never forgive him for taking Rika and Henry!"

As he got up, Guilkatomon openly vowed. "We'll get that chance, other me."

Readying her D-Sword, Celesta X HM charged at ChaosNova X EM. As the behemoth opened his mouth for a beam attack, she vanished out of thin air. ChaosNova X EM casually followed the Bearer of Light's movements, easily perceiving her next move. He turned to his left and saw Celesta X HM coming down for a sword swing.

"I've got you…!" ChaosNova X EM was taken aback as Celesta X HM vanished again. This distraction allowed WarAngemon to gut punch him.

WarAngemon charged Ki into his right hand and unleashed his _**Seraphi Fist**_. Ultima X and Zordiark X shot up, hitting an uppercut to ChaosNova X EM's lower jaw. The Ascendant duo's combined uppercut strike was enough to barely get ChaosNova X EM's feet off the ground ever slightly. Xander dive bombed from mid-air and landed Ki-imbued kicks into ChaosNova X EM's face. Houou X flew around ChaosNova X EM, shooting a _**Phoenix Wave**_ into the behemoth's back. Rosemon X's hair shifted on its own as multiple vines popped like Palmon's _**Poison Ivy**_ , which she used to grab ChaosNova X EM's legs. She not only restrained, but used her vines to start draining some of his energy.

Celesta X HM reappeared once again, driving her sword into ChaosNova X EM's chest. She sliced up and downward, carving an 'X' across the behemoth's chest. She then fired a _**Super Holy Beam**_ that slammed into and pushed ChaosNova X EM away.

"Great work, guys! Now here we go, WingGundamon!" Keke cried out as she and WingGundamon flew into ChaosNova X EM. She then cupped her hands forward in conjunction with WingGundamon, who mimicked her stance. Controlling from within WingGundamon, Keke charged Ki through her partner. Keke and WingGundamon quickly fired off _**Final Blaze**_ , which hit ChaosNova X EM hard.

Despite getting hit by these attacks, ChaosNova X EM rebounded and charged up for a finishing attack. He jumped up and cupped both hands together, preparing for a _**Chaotic Tsunami Wave**_. The Kaijuu-sized villain cackled, wearing a crazed look on his face.

"He's going for broke, guys! We need to take him down now!" Max called out.

An assembly group formed to counter ChaosNova X EM. Max & Gundamon GM, Guilkatomon, Gallantmon CM (DF-616 Prime), ShineGreymon BM, Wimara, Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Ultima X, and Zordiak X unleashed various attacks to clash with ChaosNova X EM's incoming _**Chaotic Tsunami Wave**_. The behemoth's enormous greenish blue wave was larger than before and had enough power to blow away every ruined building in the vicinity.

" _ **BE CRUSHED AND DIE, VERMIN! BE GONE FROM MY SIGHTS!**_ " ChaosNova X EM roared, sending more power to expand his _**Chaos Tsunami Wave**_ 's reach.

"C'mon, guys! Don't let up!" Max yelled out.

"We can do this!" Guilkatomon shouted.

"Hell yeah we can!" Wimara boasted, charging up another cluster of red and green energies into her hands. She then lifted a thick aura, allowing her to fire intense laser-like blasts. She unleashed her _**Ray Blasts**_ omnidirectionally, which bombarded ChaosNova X EM's body. She quickly conjured two spinning energy discs in her hands. "Yeah, and take these!" Unleashing her _**Gigantic Burst**_ , she tossed her spinning discs, which cut off ChaosNova X EM's entire lower half.

" _ **UGH! NO! NOTHING'S GOING TO SLOW ME DOWN!**_ " ChaosNova X EM bellowed angrily. He concentrated and utilized Virus's regeneration to regrow his lower body.

Suddenly, Kaimodosu X AM joined in the fray and dove down, shoving her sword through ChaosNova X EM's side. She yelled out a battle roar and discharged powerful energies through the villainous beast, neutralizing him.

"That a way, Dorothy! Keep it up!" Celesta X HM shouted.

"He's all yours, Max!" Kaimodosu X AM exclaimed as ChaosNova X EM blew her away with his aura.

"It's over, Burizalor, Virus, and Yagami!" Max declared as he and Gundamon GM flew up, taking out a sword. As he imbued said weapon with Ki, Gundamon GM became bathed in Max's Super Ascendant Blue aura. He shot up, avoiding ChaosNova X EM's mouth blasts. "Y'alls evil days are numbered!"

" _ **DIE!**_ " ChaosNova X EM belched a green blast at Gundamon GM.

Max/Gundamon GM dodged ChaoNova X EM's blast and shot straight above the behemoth's head.

"For all my friends and family, let my anger empower this sword and deliver divine punishment to you! Go back to hell where y'all belong! Here's my… _**MY LOVE! MY ANGER! AND ALL OF MY SORROW!**_ " Max passionately yelled out, extending Gundamon GM's Ki saber. The sword fed off his passion and grew twice as long as before.

Max/Gundamon GM quickly delivered multiple slashes at ChaosNova X EM. Unable to defend himself, ChaosNova X EM was carved up all over. Multiple slashes formed over his seemingly invulnerable body. The behemoth let out his final bellows as he split up.

 _ **Boom!**_

ChaosNova X EM's body exploded and dissolved. As a result of this, the three villains were thrown up into the air. GalacticNova X split up into Yagami and Agumon X. Yagami took on last glance at the Ascendants and their cohorts. His eyes then fell on Wimara. He visualized an image of a certain blonde-haired French girl next to Wimara. During his brief fight with FloraNova X, he was reminded of his old friend, Catherine Deneuve, who bore a resemblance to Willow.

"Catherine… goodbye…" Yagami muttered as he and Agumon X dissolved into digitized dust.

Virus seemingly dissolved as well. He gave one last look at Celesta X HM and ceased.

However, Burizalor briefly powered up into his Golden form, which was enough to save him from sharing a similar fate. He crash landed somewhere far off.

"Ugh, that dirty bastard just saved himself!" Ultima X growled.

"Yes, but I doubt he has any strength left to fight any of us now," WarAngemon noted.

"We've got to find him before we gets away," Max instructed everyone. "There's no way we can allow him to escape. Besides, we still have Zeed X, Zeed, and those other two powers I've suddenly picked up on."

"We all sensed them during our fight here," Guilkatomon said. "Who are they?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Takato," Max paled. "But, if their Ki powers are anything to go by, they're as strong if not stronger than a God of Destruction, especially the one fighting Tai, Matt, and the others."

"We've gotta get there right away, Max!" Keke pleaded. "My father and brother are over there!"

"And I'm worried for Tai as well!" Houou X said.

"Me, too! Wherever brother is, I'm going there!" Celesta X HM demanded.

"Wasn't planning to argue with any of you. I agree. We need to investigate this and help our friends anyway we can!" Max declared.

"Yeah…!" Guilkatomon turned to Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon. "Hey, can you three still go?"

"Are you kidding? Of course, we can!" Inumuramon said. "After the sacrifices the other Rika and Henry made, I'm still fired up!"

"We're not sitting out on this one," Terryamon added.

Renrukimon picked up the staff Sakuyamon (DF-616 Prime) left behind. "She's given me more reason to continue. Let's go and show Zeed X how we Tamers kick bad guy ass!"

"Max, we're all set!" Guilkatomon announced.

Max smiled. "Good, the more able fighters we have, the better."

As Kaimodosu X AM sat up, Max and Keke offered to get her up.

"You go on. I'll catch up," Kaimodosu X AM politely beckoned them off. "I need time to recover. Avengemon and Dee also need some time to replenish their energies since that last attack."

"If you say so," Keke nodded.

"Let's get moving!" Max rallied the troops.

xxxxx

Likewise, the heroes and Ordinemon are making their last stand against Kamoael. Goddess Moinanea and the DigiMazoku Lords have already arrived to assist their allies.

"Guys, look!" Kuwabara pointed out to the DigiMazoku Lords.

"Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi?!" Yusuke balked at the resemblance of the Three Demon Lords from his dimension.

"Close, but not quite," Kurama observed them.

"Indeed, those are the DigiMazoku counters of Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi," Kurama (DF-616 Prime) answered.

"They're Toushinmon, Mukuromon, and Hadesmon," Hiei (DF-616 Prime) revealed.

"And she almost looks like Tsunami! Y'know Sasami's goddess form!" Shaka noticed Goddess Moinanea.

"Like Sasami from Tenchi? That one, Yui?" Asked Kuwabara.

"Yep, that's right!" Shaka replied.

"How do you guys know about Sasami?" Ryoko asked the YYGDM-01 Spirit Detectives.

"Nevermind that! They're here to help either way!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus cried out.

"They'll definitely help turn things around," Sailor Venus (DF-616 Prime) said.

Turning his gaze toward Moinanea and the DigiMazoku Lords, Kamoael chuckled and arrogantly chuckled.

"Ah, Toushinmon, Mukuromon, and Hadesmon, you've shown yourselves. It'll be a pleasure to assert my authority after I've slain you and drenched my mouth with your blood!" Kamoael declared his vow to kill and devour the DigiMazoku Lords.

As Kamoael rushed through some city ruins, he lobbed demonic blasts at the DigiMazoku Lords and Moinanea. Moinanea put up a divine barrier, nullifying Kamoael's blasts. Kamoael raised a fist and punched the goddess' barrier. Moinanea channeled her divine energies to maintain the holy barrier.

The DigiMazoku lords quickly flew around Kamoael. Hadesmon conjured a green orb of light, which he used to fire a barrage of blasts from. He unleashed concentrated blasts that dazed the giant warrior's face. Kamoael fired a mouth beam with enough force to vaporize an entire cityscape. Hadesmon put up his _**Mazoku Absorption Wall**_ , which absorbed and cancelled out Kamoael's blast. However, Kamoael came forward with a punch that broke Hadesmon's barrier and knocked him away.

"Hadesmon!" Mukuromon cried out, shifting her sights on Kamoael, who was ambushed by Ordinemon.

Ordinemon hung onto Kamoael's back and bit his right shoulder. Kamoael growled with fury and grabbed Ordinemon's head. The Combined Synister Lord slammed Ordinemon down. This distraction allowed Mukuromon enough time to slice through the third dimension with a finger. Kamoael felt a force of power cut through his left shoulder. Kamoael realized the attack came from Mukuromon.

"Wench, don't think I don't know about your ability to cut past the third dimension," Kamoael smirked evilly. He saw Mukuromon about to cut through the dimension, but he phased out and reappeared behind Mukuromon.

"What..?!" Before Mukuromon could say anything else, Kamoael swatted the DigiMazoku lord down.

"Hey, jerk! Did you forget about me?!" Came a newcomer's voice.

Alarmed, Kamoael turned around and got shoulder tackled by Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode. The Xros-Fused being hefted his mic and smacked the Synister Lord's face with it. After sending Kamoael flying into a building, Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode converted the mic into a large energy sword.

"Let him have it, Shoutmon!" Taiki encouraged his and his friends' combined Digimon.

Shoutmon X7F SM rushed head-on and swung down his _**Final Xros Blade**_. Kamoael recovered quickly and dodged Shoutmon X7F SM's finishing attack. Kamoael seized the entity's arm, attempting to disarm him. Shoutmon X7F SM retaliated by firing _**Double Flare Buster**_ at the Synister Lord. Kamoael turned his arms into bird's wings and took to the air. He dive bombed and knocked Shoutmon X7F SM down.

"Do you think you have what it takes to defeat the ultimate Synister?! To me, if our legacy is to continue, victory is everything!" Kamoael boasted, flapping his wings as he sent a barrage of projectile blades that rained down on the city.

"Heads up! Y'all better move!" Sailor Jupiter (DF-616 Prime) called out.

As the Sailor Senshi (YYGDM-01 & DF-616 Prime), the Spirit Detectives (YYGDM-01 & DF-616 Prime), Tenchi, Ryoko, Sakura, and Inuyasha prepared to move, a giant humanoid wall stood in their way and produced a sword long enough to deflect every projectile blade.

Their savior was Susanoomon, who readily conjured his _**Celestial Blade**_.

"Susanoomon!" The Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives shouted in unison.

"Another challenger wishes to try their hand at toppling the ultimate Synister Lord?!" Kamoael roared as he dive bombed straight into Susanoomon.

Susanoomon quickly sidestepped and let Kamoael fly past him. Susanoomon quickly seized Kamoael's right foot and swung him around several times. He threw Kamoael into a building and slammed him down hard.

"Nice slam!" Both Yusukes hollered together.

"And down he goes!" Both Kuwabaras yelled in unison.

Kamoael rose and flew into the air. His entire body glowed with a blinding flash of light that reflected off his body and wings. The Combined Synister Lord unleashed a wave of light that wiped half of the entire cityscape off the map. While most of the heroes managed to avoid the blasts, a few weren't so lucky: Hadesmon, Mukuromon, Sailor Jupiter (DF-616 Prime), Sailor Mercury (DF-616 Prime), Sailor Uranus (DF-616 Prime), Tuxedo Kamen (DF-616 Prime), Kuwabara (DF-616 Prime), Kurama (DF-616 Prime), and all of Team Xros Heart's human members minus Taiki, Kiriha, & Nene.

Witnessing her friends being killed, Sailor Moon (DF-616 Prime) used her Silver Crystal to transform into Neo-Queen Serenity. The white dress-garbed demigoddess hefted her Silver Crystal and fired a white beam that punched a hole through his chest. Kamoael doubled over and grabbed his wound. Moinanea clasped her hands together, forging divine rope that tied down Kamoael's arms.

Toushinmon and the Yusuke duo launched simultaneous _**Spirit Wave**_ -like attacks that pushed Kamoael back. The Hiei duo fired dual _**Dragon of the Darkness Flame**_ blasts that collided and scorched the Synister Lord's body.

Kamoael unleashed enough power to break Moinanea's bondage chains. Shoutmon X7F SM and Susanoomon charged at Kamoael. Both Digimon took turns pummeling the Synister Lord. Shoutmon X7F SM picked up his mic sword and rammed it into Kamoael's gut. Kamoael gripped the mic sword. When Susanoomon attempted to swing _**Celestial Blade**_ at Kamoael's head, Kamoael instinctively converted his entire body in armor, which absorbed Susanoomon's sword.

As the struggle against the Synister Lord went on, Ordinemon stood up and faced Kamoael's direction.

Suddenly, as the battle continued on, the Digital Worlds of DF-616 Prime, in conjunction with the Dark Realm, were closing in and set to collide with Earth. This was the result of Ordinemon's reboot, which would set off a chain reaction and destroy all the worlds. This in turn would reset Earth and revert the Digital World to default settings.

"Raiselmon! Raguelmon!" Legolas called to Ordinemon. "Mother, is she really intending to initiate the reboot program?!"

"Yes, and would revert everything in the Digital World to its humble beginnings. All of us could possibly be changed or cease to exist. There's no reason this reboot needs to happen now!"

"So, what then, mother? How can we stop Ordinemon?"

Moinanea sighed. "This must be settled between myself and Ordinemon. Ordinemon is after all Apocalymon's reincarnation… our paths were supposed to cross if ZeedMillenniummon hadn't intervened." She floated over to Ordinemon. "Ordinemon, it is I, Lady Moinanea! I plead to you not to go through with the reboot program! You'll not only reset this world, but destroy us all!"

Ordinemon grunted. "...too late to stop the reboot… everything must be reset to bring balance…"

Moinanea disagreed. "No, you can stop this, but you something's preventing you stopping this reboot." She noticed Ordinemon giving Legolas the eye. "My son. The Rasielmon part of you loves him deeply, but the Raguelmon half is hesitant to let her sister go and be with my son. There's an internal conflict within you."

Ordinemon raised a hand to Legolas, who floated down to touch her. Ordinemon withdrew her hand and looked away.

"Rasielmon, Raguelmon! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get between you," Legolas humbled himself, apologizing to Apocalymon's reincarnation.

"You know there's only one way to end the reboot, Ordinemon," Moinanea said.

Ordinemon slowly rose and stared toward the now darkened sky. She looked toward Legolas and exchanged a passionate glare with him. Legolas floated over to touch Ordinemon. She withdrew her face away. Legolas reached over and touched Ordinemon's face. He leaned over and kissed Ordinemon's forehead.

"Go. Do what you need to do," Legolas said, seemingly willingly to let Ordinemon go.

Ordinemon moved away from Legolas and headed back into the conflict.

"This has to be done, Legolas," Moinanea murmured.

"I know," he said, closing his eyes tight.

As Ordinemon advanced into the battle, Shoutmon X7F SM and Susanoomon restrained Kamoael. The Synister Lord managed to muscle his way out and rammed both Digimon's heads together. Susanoomon recovered and transformed into SuperSusanoomon. Bathed in bluish flames, Susanoomon unleashed a massive tidal wave of blue flames that engulfed Kamoael. Then, Ordinemon swooped down behind Kamoael and shoved a hand through Kamoael's chest. The Synister Lord grimaced in shock as Ordinemon then transferred her corrupted data to neutralize him.

"Ugh, damn you! Think this is enough to destroy me?!"Kamoael grinned fiendishly. "You're leaving yourself open to me absorbing your being! Once incorporating Apocalymon's former data into me, I'll become the ultimate life form!"

"You just love hearing yourself talk, do you?!" Came a voice belonging to Jax.

As Kamoael blinked, Jax materialized right in front of his face. Charging energy into his right hand, the Artificial clenched that fist and hammered Kamoael between the eyes. This packed enough power to daze and knock out the Synister Lord's sense of direction. As he became disoriented, Kamoael stumbled around.

Just then, Kamoael felt himself being lifted off the ground. He saw his left foot being lifted by Botamomon and Magettamon. The Digiverse 6 duo deadlifted the Synister Lord's foot high up to send him into the air.

"Thanks for keeping him busy!" Jax (DF-616 Prime) joined in with Jax. "Ready?"

"Aim! And fire!" Jax yelled as he and Jax (DF-616 Prime) fired energy beams into Kamoael.

Then, the Sonja duo floated behind Kamoael's back and followed suit, shooting continuous blasts. The BW tossed double _**Terra Destroyers**_ into Kamoael's gut. BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, Sheila, and CyberLeomon unleashed Ki beams that tore through Kamoael's torso.

"I am the ultimate life form! All flesh and digitized beings should kneel to me!" Kamoael boasted, trying to heal all of his wounds, but there were too many warriors to keep track of. "Synisters, heed my call and come!"

Upon hearing their master's plea, the last remaining Synisters stormed out of the city ruins and headed over to aid him.

"Oh no, you don't! Senshi, let's take these freaks out!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus announced.

The Sailor Senshi transformed into their Princess forms. Amare Venus, Tonitrus Jupiter, Aquarius Mercury, Caelum Uranus, Mare Neptune, Exitium Saturn, and Princess Serenity III quickly intercepted and wiped out the majority of the Synisters. Tuxedo Kamen transformed into King Endymion and helped cut down the remaining Synisters.

The remaining Sailor Senshi & Spirit Detectives (DF-616 Prime), Tenchi, Ryoko, Inuyasha, and Sakura took out a handful of Synisters. Kabuto X, Vulcan X, Zephyr X, Shunoros X, Thomas & MirageGaogamon, Yoshino & Rosemon, Ruki, and Infernomon wiped out the last Synister hordes.

"Curse you all…!" Kamoael scowled, witnessing his Synister subjects being obliterated before his own eyes.

Then, a giant ball of purple light collided with Kamoael's head and further disoriented him. The Synister Lord looked up as he saw Yugi Muto floating in mid-air with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

"That was for Kaiba and the people you killed, you monster," Yugi angrily muttered.

"It's over!" SuperSusanoomon declared as he imbued with sword with blue flames. Then, he drove his _**Super Celestial Blade**_ through Kamoael and bisected him with an upward vertical slash.

 **(End theme)**

Kamoael's whole body was split in two. Desperately trying to put himself back together, Ordinemon grabbed the bisected Synister Lord. She grabbed his two halves and covered herself in a white aura.

"Rasielmon, Raguelmon!" Legolas called out, witnessing the divine fallen angel glowing with a bright light that consumed her and Kamoael.

 _Legolas, I love you._ Rasielmon's voice telepathically reached Legolas.

 _I guess you weren't that bad a guy to make my sister happy. Thank you._ Raguelmon interjected.

Before words could leave his mouth, Legolas, and among others, witnessed the while veil of light vanish, which erased both Ordinemon and Kamoael. Every trace of Ordinemon was permanently removed, thus ending Apocalymon's legacy and driving the Synister race into extinction.

"It's as you predicted, Lord Beerusmon," Moinanea closed her eyes. "You predicted Ordinemon's demise as clear as day."

Legolas fell to his knees, crying but not out of sadness. He cried proud of his lover and her sister. "No, thank you both. I'll never forget this."

"And with the Synister Lord's demise, the Synister race are no more. And soon their own world will cease," Moinanea watched as the doorway into the Dark Realm closed. "Sadly, we did suffer casualties." She scanned the bodies of the slain, most of which came from the DF-616 Prime, but a few from the other dimensional parties suffered losses: notably Seto Kaiba and Ikuto & Ravemon. "And I fear more will fall, which we must prevent if it costs us deities our lives."

As he landed to take a breath, Yugi saw the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives.

"Yugi, where are the others?!" Amare Venus asked him.

"They're recovering, but we lost Kaiba," Yugi reported regrettably. "I couldn't save him."

"Kaiba's gone…?!" Tonitrus Jupiter cried out.

"Damn it, this sucks!" Yusuke punched the ground hard.

A gloomy mood hit the group.

"And we lost Ikuto," Yoshino said as she, Thomas, and their Digimon carried Ikuto with them. Leaving no body behind, Falcomon was deleted quickly after his death.

"Akari, Kenjiro, and the others… they're all gone," Taiki mourned the loss of his friends and components of Team Xros Hearts.

"Yuu and Kotone, too." Nene cried herself to tears over her siblings's deaths.

BanchoLeomon BM spoke up. "Come, everyone. We can prevent anymore deaths if we go to where our friends are. We better hurry."

Unbeknownst to the heroes, a rift was created in the sky caused by Ordinemon's sacrifice. No, more like this is what Zeed X wanted. This rift presumably could lead to a prime dimensional source.

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **The Fifth Power**_ **(SSJ5 theme) – Morganstudios)**

Meanwhile, Neo-Queen Serenity, Houou Mars, and Ultimate Madoka continued their war with Zeed. The magical girl trio managed to wear Zeed down. Between the future queen's Silver Crystal power, Houou Mars's cosmic flames, and Ultimate Madoka's _**Nebula Arrows**_ , Zeed X's previous incarnation was severely damaged. The trio's divine powers effectively slowed Zeed's regeneration.

Houou Mars extended her arms and conjured a giant flaming bird from her Houou cloak. The phoenix construct flew into and consumed Zeed in cosmic flames. Zeed tried shaking off the flames, but as he came to, Houou Mars appeared above him and started siphoning off his powers.

"Let me go…!" Zeed growled as he felt his entire body being subdued as Houou Mars absorbed plentiful amount of his power to add to her Houou cloak, converting his energy to feed the Houou.

"Don't feed too much off him! We don't know what kind of dangerous energy he has!" Ultimate Madoka advised her.

Having collected enough, Houou Mars powered up with an even bigger Houou cloak.

"Don't worry, we took all we needed!" Houou Mars called out, fueling the cosmic bird's appetite and giving herself a boost.

"All right, it's time to finish this," Neo-Queen Serenity declared, powering up her Silver Crystal.

" _ **NO!**_ " Zeed bellowed as he unleashed an immense shockwave that knocked the three back.

Ultimate Madoka quickly formed a barrier over them. Houou Mars returned the favor by projecting and striking Zeed with a concussive force. Houou Mars followed up by conjuring a giant fiery arrow. She fired her _**Houou Flame Sniper**_ that struck Zeed head-on. This knocked Zeed back. Ultimate Madoka fired a seemingly limitless barrage of _**Nebula Arrows**_ that pierced into Zeed. Neo-Queen Serenity propelled over Zeed and caught him with a full-powered blast from her Silver Crystal.

 _ **Boom!**_

Zeed crash landed near the vicinity where Tempus Pluto VM and company engaged Toppomon. Neo-Queen Serenity, Houou Mars, and Ultimate Madoka descended over Zeed's fallen form.

As Zeed steadily rose, he gasped upon seeing Omega X (DF-616 Prime), Metalla X (DF-616 Prime), and Saitou landing in front of him.

"Damn it… not this way…" Zeed scowled. "Destroy me, but you still have my current incarnation to deal with." He gathered the last vestiges of his power to fight with.

"It's over. Just give it up," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) said, cupping his hands together and gathering Ki inside his palms.

In response to the current threat, Zeed expanded his body and grew longer as his size matched that of SliferGigaSeadramon's gargantuan form.

xxxxx

"What was that?!" Gao Pluto TM tried out, hearing the loud crash in the distance. "That also made the ground shake, too!"

Tempus Pluto VM answered. "That was the other Zeed. Seems Sailor Moon, Madoka, Sailor Mars, and the Houou were able to bring him down. However, the other Zeed has recollected himself and gathered the last of his strength. They better finish him off quickly."

Devil Homura was quietly relieved Madoka was still alive and kicking. She then turned her focus toward Toppomon, who prepared for his next attack. Toppomon vanished and reappeared near his adversaries. He tossed more _**Destruction Ball**_ in hopes of deleting any one of his opponents. As Gao Pluto TM prepared to dodge, Toppomon jumped up and tossed multiple Ki blasts. One blast exploded near the Lycan Senshi.

 **(End theme)**

"Ahhh!" The Lycan Senshi screamed as she was knocked away.

" _ **HINA!**_ " Tempus Pluto VM cried out as she flew down to save her goddaughter.

"Hang on, Hina!" CyberTitaniamon dove down to get her.

"Evil must be purged!" Toppomon launched a _**Destruction Ball**_ at Gao Pluto TM, Tempus Pluto VM, and CyberTitaniamon.

Gao Pluto TM gasped in horror as the mortal cleansing blast headed her way. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Gao Pluto TM felt someone grab her and whisked her away from the _**Destruction Ball**_ 's reach. Kara/SandrockGundamon tossed a giant block of debris, which the blast deleted instead.

"Whew, that was a close shave!" David/HeavyArmsGundamon said.

"Y'mean _save_?" Kara asked.

"Or, that."

As she came to, Gao Pluto TM opened her eyes and saw a ghost. However, this _ghost_ saved her at the last second.

"Wakey wakey, Hina!" A cheery voice belonging to Athena snapped Gao Pluto TM to life.

"Ath-Athena…?" Gao Pluto TM blinked thrice as she realized her friend was no dream or mind trick. " _ **ATHENA!**_ " She cried and hugged her. " _ **YOU'RE HERE!**_ "

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Millennia Epilogue, Fade Away**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Yes, Athena is back! Just like Tike, she's returned with a purpose.

Yeah, that's a good place for a cliffhanger.

This was originally ¼ of _Cross Generations_ Chapter 27: _tri: Digital Ascendancy -_ Part Omega(Ω). Expect the next couple of chapters to be broken up segments from a huge megasode.

As for what happened here? Well, Jirenmon and Toppomon are proving to be a dominant force our heroes are struggling to beat. Toppomon shows off his Destruction form. ChaosNova X Extinction Mode and Kamoael are no more. With the former, Burizalor is the last survivor. And with Kamoael's demise, the Synister race are extinct and that crisis for dimension DF-616 Prime is no more. ZarcDramon X, Sedna, and others put up a resistance against Zeed X, but with renewed confidence and using fear to strengthen his own resolve the bastard fights harder.

Oh, how can I forget Pluto became a near anthropomorphic wolf and her boyfriend, Volodramon, became her official Digimon partner.

Brunhilde/Kotori returns, becomes Neo Frigg, and saves the Cornerverse from her nemesis Neo Grimhilde. After that, she saves her other enemy YYGDM!Mist. Those happened off screen because they have no bearing in the _Ascendancy_. Check out _Cross Generations_ for that coverage.

Anyway, we're a few chapters away from the final phase of this conflict. Until the next chapter, send a review and see you again!


	65. Millennia Epilogue, Fade Away

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **東京都**_ _ **,**_ _ **日本**_ _ **)**_

Athena returned the favor and hugged Gao Pluto TM. PinkPatamon was seen sitting on Athena's right shoulder.

"And me, too! How the heck do you forget me?!" PinkPatamon puffed up.

"Heh, I will never forget you, PinkPatamon," the Lycan Senshi caressed the Digimon's soft face.

"Athena?!" CyberTitaniamon was taken aback by the child's return to the living. "I don't know how or why you're here, but I'm happy to see you, kid!"

"Titaniamon! Where's Karin, Dimitri, and uncle Ken?" Athena asked Kensuke's Digimon.

"Over there," CyberTitaniamon pointed to the far right. "Your mom was here, but she left to help your dad and Ken."

"Yeah, I can sense them," Athena nodded. "I'll see them very soon." She helped Gao Pluto TM and faced Toppomon. "But, we have a fight here first!"

Tempus Pluto VM landed beside Athena. "This is a most pleasant surprise, but this is an opponent far too great for you, Athena."

"Yes, you're best off taking Hina out of here and regrouping with your parents, Athena," Devil Homura said.

Athena smirked calmly. "I've gotten stronger. You think I wasn't doing anything while I was in Digi-heaven?"

Kara gasped. "So, when Tike mentioned bringing help, he meant…"

"Yep, me!" Athena winked. "I was in Other World and trained with someone very strong."

"Who, Athena?" David queried in curiosity.

"Some cool guy who looks like grunkle Tai! Taito Yagami!"

"Taito?!" Kara and David exclaimed in unison.

"Is that anyone special?" Gao Pluto TM asked them.

"Like one of the most well-known legendary heroes in the Digiverse!" David said. "He was your trainer, Athena?!"

"Uh huh. And he took me to a special place to help me unlock new powers!" Athena replied. "Wanna see?"

"Um, you might want to hurry, because he's done hearing us chatting!" CyberTitaniamon pointed to Toppomon about to attack.

"PinkPatamon!" Athena called out as she took out her Digivice, which she used to fuse her and her partner. She then transformed into her basic Ascendant form: Athena X. Bathed in a golden aura, Athena X powered up.

"That's just the vanilla Ascendant transformation. Are you sure you've gotten stronger?" Kara asked her.

"Yep! Here we go!" Athena X powered up. Her golden aura gained electricity, a sign of her hitting Ascendant 2 status. "Level 2 isn't too special, but this next one should impress ya!"

Toppomon rushed the group. However, SandrockGundamon and HeavyArmsGundamon intercepted him. Tempus Pluto VM and Devil Homura combined their temporal magic to slow Toppomon as much as they could.

"That should be enough to hold him temporarily! Hurry, Athena!" Devil Homura called out.

"Right!" Athena X passionately cried out as her golden hair extended back. Rather than spiking up, her hair fell to the wayside and became long. The backend of her hair retained spiky features. She tapped into her new power, learned from Taito's teachings. Cool air surrounded Athena X. From this cold wind, sheets of ice materialized over the Ascendant child. Her hot golden hair cooled becoming a metallic light blue. Then, emerald armor formed on over her upper frame. The armor resembled Ophanimon's. Ten golden wings poked from her back; five protruding on each side.

Witnessing her friend's transformation, Gao Pluto TM fell into awe.

"What'ca think, Hina? Oh, and if you're wondering what name I've given myself? I have ice like my mom and have angel wings like my dad. I almost called myself IceAngewomon, but nah… just call me ArcticOphanimon X!"

"ArcticOphanimon X?!" Gao Pluto TM was flabbergasted by this.

ArcticOphanimon X grabbed Gao Pluto TM. "C'mon, let's go and see my family! Pluto, I'll take care of her!"

"Thank you, Athena, and welcome back," Tempus Pluto VM nodded, watching the two children fly off into the opposite direction.

"Your numbers are dwindling, but only because your comrades are abandoning you," Toppomon taunted Tempus Pluto and company.

"Wrong, you Dr. Eggman-mustache wearing douchebag!" Kara insulted him. "They just got bigger fish to fry!"

"Yep, we can take care of you!" David added.

"I hope so," CyberTitaniamon muttered.

"No, we can do this, my friends," Tempus Pluto VM readied a battle stance. Her wings extended and converted into blades, which shot like bullets at Toppomon.

With a wave, Toppomon's destruction aura wiped out the blades. Tempus Pluto, Devil Homura, CyberTitaniamon, Kara/SandrockGundamon, and David/HeavyArmsGundamon headed off Toppomon for the final clash.

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VII: Fiction's Closure  
**_ _ **Chapter LXV: Millennia Epilogue, Fade Away**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **東京都**_ _ **,**_ _ **日本**_ _ **)**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Power to Resist**_ **)**

The fight against Jirenmon had become a no win situation for Omega X, Metalla X, Hit, the Kuiper Senshi, Sam/DeathScytheGundamon, Tike/AltronGundamon, Mastemon, OmegaShoutmon, Utopia, and the rest of Kensuke's Digimon Army.

Jirenmon stepped past OmegaShoutmon and faced off against Omega X, Hit, and Aduro Varuna.

"The hell kind of bastard are we facing here?!" Aduro Varuna was flabbergasted by Jirenmon's intense power. She scanned the other Kuipers, who were getting back up for battle.

"Someone obviously above our league, Tyra," Omega X panted and recollected himself. "The fact you and the Kuipers are standing and willing to fight just shows how tough, you ladies are."

Aduro Varuna readily brandished Mjolnir and Stormbreaker. "I'm flattered you have so much confidence in us. I'm hella surprised I can still fight in this dress."

"Don't take your eyes off him not even for a moment," Hit advised them.

As Jirenmon opened his eyes, a shockwave erupted and exploded behind the trio. Omega X, Aduro Varuna, and Hit bounced up avoiding Jirenmon's concentrated attack. Hit used his _**Time Skip**_ on Jirenmon, seemingly trapping him in a field invisible to everyone's eye but Hit. Jirenmon felt his entire body frozen.

 _That's his Time Skip! We've got him!_ Omega X thought. "Tyra! Hurry and get in your attacks now!" He cupped his hands together.

Aduro Varuna crossed both Mjolnir and Stormbreaker. She combined light and thunder powers, forming Thor's visage around her aura. She dive bombed toward Jirenmon.

Omega X utilized a strategy that he's gone for broke before. He used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport in front of Jirenmon and fired off _ **Tsunami Wave**_ point blank. At the same time, Aduro Varuna prepared to collide with Jirenmon.

Suddenly, Hit doubled over as a powerful blow connected with his gut. Hit fell as Jirenmon broke out of his _**Time Skip**_. He then narrowly avoided Aduro Varuna's head-on collision and stopped Omega X's attack with one hand. Aduro Varuna rebounded and tossed a _**Mjolnir's Strike**_ bolt from Thor's hammer. Jirenmon stopped the thunder bolt with his other free hand.

Omega X and Aduro Varuna exerted all their energies on Jirenmon, who barely seemed to strain.

 _He's stopping our attacks with just his hands?!_ Both Omega X and Aduro Varuna exclaimed in thought.

Jirenmon quickly punched the ground hard, sending both warriors flying back. Then, as Jirenmon jumped back, the Ascendant and Kuiper's attacks collided, triggering an explosion that erupted and shook the entire vicinity.

"VARUNA!" The Kuipers shouted and headed over to collect her.

"That gamble didn't pay off, Tai," Metalla X said, picking up Omega X.

Angemon X blanched at the terrifying power demonstrated by Jirenmon. "Tai, father, and the others are getting creamed out there, and Zeed X's just enjoying this! Karin, I hate to say it, but we might have to send Ken on him the way he is!"

Glacialis Sedna shook her head, trying to wake Platinum Orcus. "No, there's no telling in his state of mind if brother will destroy this dimension. I have to keep reaching brother!"

"KARIN! DIMITRI!" The call of a child familiar to them garnered their attention.

"Karin, did you…?"

"...hear… Athena?" Glacialis Sedna asked.

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, their hearts beat as they felt _her_ presence. Glacialis Sedna and Angemon X turned around. ArcticOphanimon X flew toward them carrying Gao Pluto TM.

"Guess who's back?!" ArcticOphanimon X called out to them.

"Athena…?" Glacialis Sedna gasped, shaking her head as tears fell from her eyes. "ATHENA!"

"But, how did she get here?!" Angemon X wondered. A smile adorned his face. "Like that matters! Athena!"

"ATHENA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Meryl wailed happily to her friend.

As AltronGundamon stood, Tike, inside the cockpit, smirked. "Heh, about time you came, Athena."

"So, this is the other help you were talking about?" Sam asked Tike.

"My god, she's back," Metalla X was baffled by ArcticOphanimon X's return. He smiled. "Looks like Anubimon and Other World decided to send reinforcements since we're in such a drastic situation."

"Welcome back, Athena!" Omega X called to the girl. "Hey, Yamakins, notice her new form?"

"Yes, it seems she's found a way to ascend further."

"She probably got to keep her body and was allowed to train under someone to prepare her for this," Omega X stated. _I bet it was you, Taito._

As she set Gao Pluto TM down, ArcticOphanimon X pounced and hugged Glacialis Sedna and Angemon X.

"Boy, aren't we happy to see you, sweetie," Glacialis Sedna wiped happy tears from her eyes. She noted her future daughter's halo. "Oh, you're still dead."

"Yeah, but I don't feel dead! I've never felt more alive being with you," ArcticOphanimon X kissed her parents' cheeks. She looked past them and noticed ZarcDramon X. "Is that uncle Ken?"

"Yes, I know he looks scary…" Glacialis Sedna tried to explain.

"And aunt Christina, too." ArcticOphanimon X frowned, shifting her eyes toward Zeed X. "That mean man did this, right?"

"He did. We need your uncle Ken and aunt Christina to fight with us to stop him," Glacialis Sedna replied.

ArcticOphanimon X looked up at ZarcDramon X. "Maybe I can help, Karin."

"How?" Gao Pluto TM asked her friend. "Will he be able to recognize you?"

"I've gotta try," ArcticOphanimon X said as she grabbed Glacialis Sedna's hand. "Let's help uncle Ken and aunt Christina!"

The Ascendant child's actions strengthened Glacialis Sedna's resolve to restore Kensuke and Platinum Orcus.

"Let's do this, Athena."

"You two be careful," Angemon X cautiously advised them, watching them fly up to ZarcDramon X.

Glacialis Sedna and ArcticOphanimon X hovered around ZarcDramon X. ZarcDramon X eyed them closely.

"Uncle Ken, it's me! Athena!" ArcticOphanimon X reasoned with the beast. "I know you're feeling terrible. That mean man took aunt Christina away and made you sad! I saw what happened from the Other World place! Just remember all the good memories we had together!" She noticed Platinum Orcus poking out the center of ZarcDramon X's chest. "Aunt Christina, I know you can her me! It's Athena! Please wake up!"

After what seemed near impossible to awaken Platinum Orcus, she stirred and opened her eyes. The Ascendant child's voice was enough to awaken her.

"My god…" Glacialis Sedna gasped as she watched her brother and friend awaken.

ZarcDramon X grunted loudly. Then, Kensuke's voice was barely audible, but Glacialis Sedna and ArcticOphanimon X could hear him.

"At...Athena…?" ZarcDramon X/Kensuke lowly muttered.

Just then, more heroes have arrived. Wimara, Max/Gundamon GM, Keke/WingGundamon, Jax, Ultima X, Sonja, BanchoLeomon BM, and Sheila were the first to confront Zeed X and Jirenmon.

"Look! There they are!" Ultima X pointed to Omega X and the others fighting Jirenmon. His eyes fell on Jirenmon as he halted. "Oh crap, who the heck is that?! Are you guys getting a feel on this big guy's energy?!"

Sonja nodded. "This is one hell of a power. It's even larger than that giant demon we helped put down!"

Resolving to fight, Jax clenched both fists. "After that last punch I gave that big guy, I'm fired up. C'mon, sis and Davis, we're in this together."

Ultima X replied. "Right!" He followed the Artificial twins into the Jirenmon battle. _Man, TK, Kari, you guys better hope you find wherever Burizalor is!_

As Jirenmon headed toward Omega X, Metalla X, Hit, Neo Frigg, and the Kuiper Senshi, a barrage of energy bullets bombarded the space between the two opposing sides. They looked up to see Gundamon GM and WingGundamon descend near them.

Max/Gundamon GM called out to Omega X. " _ **TAI!**_ "

Keke/WingGundamon shouted to Metalla X. "We're here, dad!"

Omega X smiled, sighing with relief. "About time y'all can make it!"

Wimara landed next to Omega X. "We all got held up, but we kicked the other bad guys' butts!"

"The Synisters, Virus, and Yagami are dead, but Burizalor escaped. We have others combing this place to find him," Max reported.

"Burizalor's still alive. That sneaky bastard will do anything to stay alive," Metalla X scowled.

Overhearing this, Zeed X chuckled and landed next to Jirenmon. He leaned on Jirenmon's right shoulder.

"Heh, welcome, ladies, gents, weirdos, and assholes alike. So, is it Burizalor's still out there trying to survive? I have to give it to that stubborn emperor, he's quite persistent and adamant about not dying." Zeed X put on a smarmy face. "Anyway, enough about that guy. Let's talk about my new right hand man. Meet Jirenmon."

Growing distressed sensing Jirenmon's power, BanchoLeomon BM warned his colleagues. "Don't let your guards down with this one, everyone. His power eclipses that Synister Lord and the other villains we've faced up to now."

Sheila readied threads. "Why should I be surprised? The next bad guy is always stronger than the last."

Zeed X interjected. "Yes, it's called power escalation. Quite cliché, but tried and true in stories like this."

"What?" Ultima X blinked in confusion over Zeed X's terminology explanation.

"Nothing you needn't know about, Davis. Anyway, you're in luck since you're all going to be Jirenmon's next victims," the anomalous being declared.

"Get ready, everyone. I don't know if all of us together stands a chance," Omega X said, standing in a battle stance.

"Now, OP-mon. Show them your full power!" Zeed X ordered the Grey.

 **(Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusader OST -** _ **DIO's World**_ **)**

Then, Jirenmon powered up to his fullest. He screamed as a volatile burst of crimson energy appeared out of his body. Breaking well beyond his previous limits, Jirenmon unleashed a newfound power so intense, the very release of it caused the top portion of his Digital Pride Trooper uniform to be burned off, and set his surroundings ablaze with fiery ki. His muscular mass has increased. His crimson aura is retained coupled with his full power.

"Yes! _**YES! THIS IS THE KING OF ALL OP-NESS!**_ " Zeed X happily yelled. He then coughed in the middle of his enthusiastic fanboy moment. _Gah, note to self: next time, don't choke on your spit. Not like I'll die from choking on my own spit, but still…gross!_

Jirenmon bounced right off from his spot and launched a glowing fist toward the group. Omega X and company avoided Jirenmon's reach. Omega X, Metalla X, BanchoLeomon BM, Ultima X, Jax, Sonja, Sheila, Neo Frigg, and the Kuipers fired a volley of Ki blasts, which Jirenmon neutralized with a Ki barrier. Jirenmon powered up, sending the Ki blasts back at the warriors. They dodged and moved around their own attacks.

Max/Gundamon GM and Keke/WingGundamon unleashed energy bullets at Jirenmon. The Grey quickly batted away their blasts.

"Ugh, this guy's just not letting up!" Keke grew agitated.

"He's on the move!" Max yelled out as Jirenmon vanished. "Damn, he's moving faster than anything I've ever seen before!"

As Jirenmon reappeared, the two Gundam Digimon fired at Jirenmon again. Jirenmon swung down an arm, sending a shockwave that caused the incoming blasts to explode.

Sighting Jirenmon, BanchoLeomon BM imbued his fist with Ki energy. _You're mine now!_

 _ **Bang!**_

A beam shot through BanchoLeomon's chest. The Bancho warrior coughed blood and fell to the ground. Everyone witnessing this fell into brief shock, but none were as emotionally distraught as Sheila.

" _ **BANCHOLEOMON!**_ " Sheila screamed in horror.

"No, BanchoLeomon!" Omega X yelled out.

The perpetrator behind this sneak attack was Zeed X, who blew on his finger as if it were a smoking gun.

Sheila flew over to catch BanchoLeomon BM. She grieved and looked furiously at Zeed X.

"You conniving bastard! Since when was this your fight?!" Sheila hissed at the anomalous being.

Chuckling, Zeed X ignored Sheila's retort. "Sheesh, why do so many Leomon have to die in Digimon continuity? It's like they're always preordained to die. Must be that sacrificial lion trope set by Aslan ages ago."

Having heard enough, Sheila ensnared Zeed X with threads.

" _ **YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM!**_ " Sheila furiously screamed, sending volatile energies to neutralize Zeed X. She continued zapping him. "I swear… you're not getting off easy! _**DO YOU HEAR ME?!**_ "

Zeed X shook off Sheila's threads and sent energies through the thread. Sheila screamed in agony as Zeed X's own energies filled her. Zeed X unleashed enough force to send Sheila flying back. Sheila crashed into a wall and hung limp.

"Geez, enough with the over dramatics," Zeed X scoffed. "And why the heck are we _**YELLING?!**_ "

"BanchoLeomon, Sheila! They can't be…!" Sonja couldn't sense either warriors' Ki anymore.

"Now, you've done it!" Max roared as he powered up into Super Ascendant Blue. He and Gundamon GM flew down to attack Zeed X.

"MAX! DON'T!" Omega X shouted as he flew in to stop Max/Gundamon GM.

Jirenmon quickly intercepted and punched Gundamon GM away. He and Omega X briefly exchanged fisticuffs, but the Grey clobbered him with an overhead smash.

Grinning devilishly, Zeed X dove toward Max/Gundamon. He amassed a black sphere and tossed it at the fallen Gundam Digimon and his Ascendant pilot.

"...damn it…" Max gritted. "We gotta move, Gojiramon! Move!"

As Gundamon GM started to stir, Zeed X prepared to blast him away.

Then, Keke/WingGundamon threw herself between Max/Gundamon GM and Zeed X's blast.

" _ **KEKE!**_ " Sam and Tike cried out in unison.

Keke/WingGundamon rushed and clashed with Zeed X's beam. She pushed against the blast, but ultimately got overwhelmed and caught within its destructive energies.

" _ **NO, KEKE!**_ " Max shouted to his girlfriend.

"Max, you and the others need to keep fighting! I know you'll beat this guy!" Keke smiled, meeting her demise head-on. She and WingGundamon were quickly wiped out by Zeed X's beam.

"Chin up, Max Kamiya. She died saving you and your buddies," Zeed X said, conjuring a hat as he bowed and prayed for Keke's death. "Heh, that's what I'd say if I gave a hoot about her!" He tossed the hat aside.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

Max/Gundamon GM lunged and punched at Zeed X, but the anomalous being avoided him.

" _ **YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**_ " Max bellowed, powering up as Gundamon GM was covered in a light blue sheen. He launched and fired a _**Tsunami Wave**_ at Zeed X, who casually knocked it away with one hand.

"C'mon, you can make bigger ones than that, Max."

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " Max angrily roared and attacked Zeed X.

"Max!" Tike/AltronGundamon and Sam/DeathScytheGundamon rushed to the aid of their D3 leader.

"Damn, I can't believe he got BanchoLeomon," Jax checked on BanchoLeomon's body. He clenched his fist and fiercely glared at Zeed X.

"We've still got him to worry about!" Ultima X pointed toward Jirenmon, who was seen kicking Hit and Aduro Varuna back. He was in the middle of fighting off Omega X, Metalla X, Neo Frigg, and Wimara. "As long as we're still breathing, we can still fight!"

Ultima X and the Artificial twins joined in to fight against Jirenmon. The other Kuipers recovered as they set their sights on Zeed X and Jirenmon.

Rosa Quaoar shook her head. "I think we may be way over our heads here."

Ventus Eris growled. "No! We're still alive, right? Then, we can keep going! We're the Kuiper Senshi!" She stood ready to fight.

Potio Ixion recovered Aduro Varuna. "Can you still go, Varuna?"

"Of course, I can…" Aduro Varuna stubbornly replied, recalling Mjolnir to her hand.

After quickly disposing Sam/DeathScytheGundamon and Tike/AltronGundamon, Zeed X avoided Gundamon GM's strikes. Max unloaded a fist barrage on Zeed X. Zeed X casually parried their blows and punched the Gundam Digimon back.

"Hey, Tike, nice halo ring you got going!" Zeed X casually taunted the Ascendant child.

"Piss off!" Tike retorted.

"Oh ho, language, dear boy!" Zeed X chuckled. "And Max, you unleashed all that anger, but that didn't do jack to me. You failed your girl, man. So much for the legacy of the D3s. Your creator must be shaking his head now." He then turned toward the Kuipers. "Oh, speaking of OCs…" He descended in front of the Kuipers. "You ladies are such gluttons for punishment." He scanned Aduro Varuna, Rosa Quaoar, Ventus Eris, and Potio Ixion. "Let's see we have four OCs; six if we count Sedna and Orcus, but they're preoccupied right now with Ken." He faced Ventus Eris and singled her out. "And you, Taylor West-Stonebagel, just underwent yet another genderbent fiasco."

Ventus Eris blushed beet red. "That was a freak accident because of that stupid place we were in! Besides, that's behind me and Tyler is part of me in spirit now!"

Zeed X chuckled. "Yeah, like that'll make a difference against me." He then shifted his view to Harena Haumea and Illusio Makemake. "And we technically got two pre-existing tertiary characters from a children's card game series, who somehow have somewhat relevant, became additional Sailor Senshi, and achieved ascended status. Kudos to you Vivian Wong and Miho Nosaka."

"You just love hearing yourself run your mouth, do you?" Harena Haumea became irked with Zeed X's clever wittiness.

"If you were me, you'd be talking like a big show, too. In any case, I kinda wish Rebecca Hawkins was a Kuiper instead of you."

"WHAT?! Don't you dare bring up _her_ name!" The Chinese woman fumed.

Illusio Makemake calmed her friend down. "Easy, Haumea! He's trying to get under your skin!"

"Hey, asshole! Catch!" Aduro Varuna tossed Mjolnir at Zeed X, who stopped it with his hand.

"Um, what are you doing?"

With his attention on the hammer, the Kuipers stormed Zeed X and attacked him head-on. Rosa Quaoar tossed a barrage of deadly thorns and flesh-eating roses called _**Carnivorous Audrey Roses**_. Zeed X easily burned the man-eating roses and thorns. Potio Ixion jumped up and fired thousands of poisonous arrows at Zeed X. Zeed X casually waved his hand and blew the arrows away. Illusio Makemake conjured hundreds of illusionary clones of herself. The lavender-haired Kuiper and her army charged Zeed X. Zeed X summoned a _**Death Ball**_ -like orb, which he then compressed into a beam and fired it. He wiped out every Makemake clone, exposing the real one.

"Nice try, but you can't fool these eyes," Zeed X smirked.

Then, a green rope lassoed his right arm and pulled him away. He found himself being jerked forward and tossed around by Ventus Eris. The Kuiper yanked Zeed X forward and punched him hard in the torso. Harena Haumea then blasted Zeed X with a sand blast. Using _**Flash Step**_ to snatch Zeed X, Aduro Varuna rushed forward and beheaded him with her Stormbreaker axe. She then disarmed both his arms and kicked his body back.

"I'll take from here!" Max interjected. Max/Gundamon GM picked up Zeed X's pieces and tossed far away. He then fired a quick _**Tsunami Wave**_ that destroyed Zeed X's body parts.

"Nice! Take that, you jerk-ass!" Harena Haumea hollered.

"Don't celebrate too soon. That'll probably slow him down by a miniscule few seconds. We better make good of this time!" Max directed the Kuipers toward Jirenmon. "Let's give Tai a hand, Kuipers!"

"Lead the way," Aduro Varuna said.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Quickly piecing himself back together, Zeed X rose and popped his neck.

"Ok, gotta give those OC Senshi credit. They got me good and that manly Varuna did a number on me," Zeed X chuckled. "Still, just a small setback. I'm coming right back, kids!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z -** _ **Super Saiyan God Vegeta Theme**_ **(The Enigma TNG))**

"Sorry, but your fight's with us, Zeed X," a deep, gruff voice belonging to Beerusmon interjected.

The anomalous one looked over behind him. He saw Beerusmon and Champamon.

A smirk adorned Zeed X's face. "Well, hello, Lords Beerusmon and Champamon. The Destroyers of Digiverses 7 and 6. What can I help you with?"

Beerusmon rebuked. "Well, you can die for one."

Champamon added. "And you've been quite the troublesome jerk messing with the Nexus the way you've been doing!"

Shrugging, Zeed X showed little concern. "Look, someone had to bring a little balance to the Nexus. Chaos was absent at the time. So, I fulfilled the role being Cosmos's opposite. Besides, aren't I no different from you Destroyers? Ask yourselves that."

Champamon blinked, feeling stumped. "Erm, well… he might have a point, brother."

Beerusmon scowled. "You don't make those decisions, Zeed X. Normally I let you slide, but lately your reactions have gotten on my last nerve." He powered up as a purple aura enveloped him. "Let's go!"

With that, Beerusmon and Champamon propelled toward Zeed X. The God Brothers of Destruction unleashed a flurry of punches on Zeed X. Zeed X kept up pace with the two brothers and shot up high into the air. Champamon screamed with fury and blasted Zeed X with a powerful _**Kiai**_ -like attack. Zeed X crossed his arms, absorbing Champamon's blast. Beerusmon came from the right and threw a punch at Zeed X. Zeed X parried Beerusmon's blow and backhanded the cat's other hand. Zeed X and Beerusmon went straight into fisticuffs.

"Hey, don't hog the anomalous entity to yourself, brother!" Champamon shouted, flying straight into the scuffle. He conjured an energy sphere made of destruction power and tossed it at Zeed X.

The anomalous being teleported, letting the ball collide with Beerusmon instead.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're aiming, you idiot!" Beerusmon chastised his more rotund sibling.

"You should've dodged that, dummy!" Champamon snapped.

Chuckling, Zeed X humored them. "Gentlemen, are you sure now's the time for sibling squabbles? Not that I mind or care. It's entertaining." He glanced behind him, noticing Whismon and Vadosmon. "And I'll bet you're enjoying this as much as I, angels? By the way, how's that father of yours? The Grand Priest?"

Whismon frowned. "You needn't worry about him. Your concern should be with Lords Beerusmon and Champamon."

Popping his neck, Zeed X sighed. "I sure hope so. I'm eager to see Gods of Destruction fight at their full strength." He watched the brothers' auras flare intensely as their powers caused the skies to darken and earth to quake. He, too, put on a fierce and serious look.

The brothers launched themselves at Zeed X. As Zeed X anticipated a predictable front assault, the duo swerved around him. Zeed X quickly turned only to get clobbered from behind. Beerusmon then grabbed Zeed X and channeled destruction energy.

"I've got you now! Now cease! _**Hakai!**_ " Beerusmon announced, preparing to delete Zeed X.

Suddenly, Zeed X's body broke down and wisped into smoke. He floated into the air and reformed. Champamon shot up and attacked Zeed X with heavy fists. While Champamon kept Zeed X busy, Beerusmon went for the kill and karate chopped Zeed X in half. Zeed X was split in two through the waist. Beerusmon then grabbed Zeed X's upper body.

"Champamon, the other half!" Beerusmon shouted.

Taking heed of this, Champamon snatched Zeed X's lower half.

" _ **HAKAI!**_ "

The brothers quickly deleted both halves of Zeed X. In one fell swoop, the God Brothers of Destruction cleansed the anomalous being seemingly out of existence.

"Heheh, not so almighty now, are ya, jerkwad!" The rotund cat boasted, dusting his hands off. "Still, this just shows our mortal fighters depended on us to win their battle."

Narrowing his eyes, Beerusmon gritted. "No."

"What, brother? We killed the bugger!"

"He's not dead. In fact…" Beerusmon turned around as a time-space door opened up, revealing Zeed X good as new.

"That was a close one, but good thing my stunt double was there to take that Hakai," Zeed X said. "Now, where were we?"

"STUNT DOUBLE?!" Champamon gaped, completely stupefied by the villain's double cross. "Brother, we've been had!"

Beerusmon grunted. "Slow on the uptake as always, Champamon." He flew at Zeed X, who shot up high into the air and past the clouds.

The God Brothers of Destruction propelled themselves past the stratosphere to face off against Zeed X. The brothers vanished into streams of purple light that flew around and collided with Zeed X. Zeed X quickly parried the brothers' faster than light attacks. The anomalous one zipped around the planet several times, letting the brothers trail behind him. They headed straight for Planet Plant, throwing a volley of energy blasts to try to outdo the other. Zeed X batted away the cat brothers' blasts. Beerusmon and Champamon flew around chasing Zeed X, who dropped back into Tokyo. He looked up as the brothers dive bombed covered in purple auras. They started resembling purple-like comets and quickly collided head-on with Zeed X.

 _ **Boom!**_

An earth-shattering eruption resulted from their fall. The combined power of the Brothers of Destruction literally _split_ the Earth in two, causing everyone fighting in Tokyo to feel the after effects of the impact.

As the debris smoke cleared, Beerusmon and Champamon had Zeed X pinned to the ground with their fists. The brothers pushed enough force to keep Zeed X down. Then, Zeed X quickly rebounded and shot up like a comet, sending the destruction brothers flying out. Beerusmon raised both hands, forming his sun-like sphere of destructive energies known, which he used against Omega X before. He tossed his _**Beerusmon's Judgment**_ attack at Zeed X. Champamon did the same, aptly called his own _**Champamon's Judgment**_ , and threw it at the anomalous being.

Zeed responded well to the brothers' finishing attacks and conjured _**Yami Zeed X Reflector**_. He redirected and dropped both planetary destructive blasts into…

xxxxx

...right in the middle of the Zeed battle area. Zeed, Omega X (DF-616 Prime), Metalla X (DF-616 Prime), Saitou, Neo-Queen Serenity, Houou Mars, and Ultimate Madoka watched the two sun-like spheres heading their way.

"Where the hell did these two enormous energies come from?!" Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) blanched at the size of the spheres.

"Those must be from those two purple cat gods! Beerusmon and Champamon, I think?!" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) gritted. "Matt, Saitou, we've gotta divert them away! If those land, we're finished! They've got enough power to wipe out this planet!"

Houou Mars interjected. "Not if the Houou and I have anything to say about it!" She raised her hands and summoned forth her Houou cloak. She closed her eyes and telepathically linked with the cosmic bird within her.

 _We know what to do, right, Houou?!_ Houou Mars telepathically reached the cosmic phoenix.

" _ **I can confirm this is Zeed X's doing. There's no way those two cats are this careless. Zeed X likely redirected their attacks to our side!**_ " The Houou screamed with unbridled fury.

Neo-Queen Serenity beckoned Ultimate Madoka. "We know what to do!"

"Yeah!" Ultimate Madoka replied.

Roaring mad, Zeed prepared to intercept the three magical divine girls, but Omega X (DF-616 Prime), Metalla X (DF-616 Prime), and Saitou fired blasts his way. Zeed took the blasts with moderate damage and fell back.

"Let's remove these out of our way!" Neo-Queen Serenity cast her Silver Crystal powers toward the destructive spheres.

Ultimate Madoka released a stream of pink light that cleansed and removed Champamon's sphere. Houou Mars's cosmic flares and the Silver Crystal's light sent Beerusmon's blast toward Zeed instead. Zeed gaped in horror as Beerusmon's attack collided head-on with him.

 _ **Boom!**_

Although he put up enough of a barrier to protect him, the sheer destructive force from Beerusmon's attack critically damaged Zeed and sent him crashing to the ground.

Upon arriving at the location, the Inner Sailor Senshi (YYGDM-01) and the Spirit Detectives (YYGDM-01) witnessed their friends striking down Zeed.

"Check it out! They finally took down that other Zeed!" Tonitrus Jupiter pointed out.

"Yeah, way to go, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Madoka!" Princess Serenity III cheered them.

"But those immense energies didn't just come from them," Aquarius Mercury noted. "Where did they come from?"

Amare Venus added. "Who cares? They've slayed that beast pretty much!"

"Sailor Moon!" King Endymion called out to his wife.

"Look, our friends are here!" Ultimate Madoka noticed the Senshi (YYGDM-01) and Spirit Detectives (YYGDM-01).

"Good job taking that big bastard down!" Yusuke yelled out. "Likewise, thanks other world Tai, or should I be calling him GT Omega X?"

Shaka shook her head. "Oh, Yusuke…"

"Hey, something's happening to the other Zeed! Look!" Kuwabara pointed toward Zeed's body seemingly melting and being absorbed into the ground.

With every ounce of his power, Zeed managed to slip through the cracks and escaped, masking his presence from the YYGDM-01 heroes and DF-616 Prime trio.

"The hell! He's gone!" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) tried to sense his Ki without much success. "He's completely off my radar now!"

Saitou frowned. "This is a problem. We know he isn't dead. He's very likely retreating until he can recover his strength and reconvene with Zeed X."

"I say we head over to where they're fighting Zeed X and those other two powers we sensed earlier," Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) suggested to his colleagues.

"Hey, you're coming, too, right?" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) asked the YYGDM-01 heroes and Madoka.

"Of course we are," Neo-Queen Serenity earnestly replied.

"We need to hurry then," Houou Mars said.

"Guys, follow us!" The future queen instructed the Senshi and Spirit Detectives.

xxxxx

"Oh, that went well," Zeed X shrugged. "I'll get them next time. Hey, why don't we relocate? Maybe see how your boys are handling my Grey?"

With that, Zeed X slipped through a time-space portal and relocated to the Jirenmon battle location.

"C'mon, brother! That sneaky bastard is really asking for it now!" Champamon yelled.

"I'd advise extreme caution, Lord Champamon," Vadosmon warned.

"Likewise, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon said.

"No matter. We need to check in with Taichi and his friends," Beerusmon stated.

xxxxx

Tempus Pluto VM, Devil Homura, CyberTitaniamon, Kara/SandrockGundamon, and David/HeavyArmsGundamon utilized the enough teamwork to wear down Toppomon. Once the Outer Sailor Senshi (YYGDM-01), Yugi Muto, Susanoomon, and Shoutmon X7F SM arrived, they unleashed enough force to knock Toppomon out temporarily.

"Thank you, everyone. Now we can check back with everyone else," Tempus Pluto VM turned toward the Jirenmon battle area. _Hina, I hope you're ok over there!_

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Celesta X HM and WarAngemon combed through the ruins of Tokyo to search for Burizalor. The tyrant had slipped into hiding following ChaosNova X EM's demise.

"He has to be here somewhere, Kari!"

"We have to keep looking, TK. He can't be left alone with his own devices."

As the Ascendants sensed several weakened powers, they rushed over to find several bodies. To their shock, it was Xander, Gallantmon (DF-616 Prime), Zordiark X, and Rosemon X.

"Oh no, guys!" WarAngemon stormed over to check on their fallen colleagues.

Celesta X HM checked over them. "They're still alive, but they're completely worn out."

"...we got ambushed," Zordiark X revealed. "Burizalor got us good and absorbed some of our energies."

"He drained your energies? I didn't think he could do that," WarAngemon was stumped by this.

"Neither did we, but it looks like he found out he could," Xander said.

"No surprise, it's like a Digimon absorbing data to make themselves stronger. Thankfully, he didn't outright kill and absorb us completely," Gallantmon (DF-616 Prime) stated.

"Where is he now?" Celesta X HM asked them.

"That way," Rosemon X pointed toward the path of ravaged building and street rubble. "He went after Sora!"

"We've got to get to her now!" The Bearer of Light exclaimed.

xxxxx

Houou X was blasted into a wall. Burizalor slowly walked toward her, chuckling. The tyrant carried with him a Black Omega X clone, which he killed in an instant and absorbed its data.

"Can you believe this whole time I could've eaten data just to boost my own power?" Burizalor said. "I could've saved the trouble of training several months before meeting Taichi again. Ah, but I think I've had my fill for now." He walked right up and smiled maniacally in Houou X's face. "I could kill you right here like I did before, but I feel so reinvigorated that I see no reason to. I have much bigger plans now. You see, I intend to see Taichi and finish where I left off."

"You don't mean to find that Prime dimension again?!"

"Yes, I'm going to be the one that erases Taichi. No one else. Not even Zeed X is going to take that glory from me!" The tyrant vowed with determination.

"SORA!" Celesta X HM and WarAngemon were heard in the distance.

Smashing his tail against the wall, Burizalor caused it to crumble behind Houou X.

"Your life is spared for now," Burizalor maniacally laughed as he flew up and headed for another vicinity closest to the Jirenmon battle.

Houou X panted hard, gasping and trying to get over the distress she endured.

"Sora! Are you ok?!" WarAngemon asked as he consoled her.

"Did Burizalor do anything to you?!" Celesta X HM asked, noticing the distress on her friend's face.

"...no… he's still going after Tai," Houou X said.

"He picked the wrong time to continue that revenge plot of his," the Bearer of Hope snorted.

"And he said he's done serving Zeed X. He's planning to beat him to killing Tai, Max, and the others."

Celesta X HM sighed. "That guy never changes." She sensed Burizalor's energy. "I have a lock on him. He's going that way!" She pointed ahead. "Let's stop him before he gets my brother!"

xxxxx

The remaining DigiDestined reached the center of the ongoing conflict. As they spotted Omega X and the others fighting Jirenmon; Kabuto X, Vulcan X, Zephyr X, and Shunoros X slipped behind debris.

"Wow, that guy they're fighting is immensely strong!" Shunoros X keenly noted Jirenmon.

"Yeah, I don't think we'd make any difference here, guys," Zephyr X plainly stated.

"But, we can retrieve anyone who gets hurt and bring them over to us," Kabuto X said. "Joe, you still have the Digi-Vitamin bag?"

"Yeah, right here," Vulcan X nodded. "Luckily, we had some to feed Yolei and Cody here."

Shunoros X nodded. "They sure come in handy. Our injuries are all healed."

Zephyr X noted Sam/DeathScytheGundamon involved in the Jirenmon fight. "There's Sam, but where's Ken? I'm worried. What if…?"

 _ **Boom!**_

A Ki blast wiped out the hiding spot the four used. Kabuto X, Vulcan X, Zephyr X, and Shunoros X flew up avoiding the blast. The stray blast came from one of Jirenmon's attacks.

"Ok, new hiding spot now!" Zephyr X scanned for another location with a perfect obscure hiding spot.

Just then, the four saw Zeed X arriving at the battle.

"Oh crap, it's him!" Vulcan X paled.

"Take cover!" Kabuto X cried as the four hid behind the nearest debris pile.

As Zeed X landed where Jirenmon was, the anomalous one saw the opposition mostly beaten but still willing to fight. Omega X was at the center of the group glaring down Zeed X and Jirenmon.

"I'm amazed you're all still alive! I'd thought the Grey would've taken a few lives by now, but oh well, don't worry most of you are on your last legs," Zeed X eyed the remaining heroes. "I do know we'll be getting a few guests soon."

"Yeah, we're still standing, because there's no way we're not letting a psychopath like you kill us!" Omega X angrily rebuked. "If you fought similar versions of us before, then you should know that we don't give up. If you think we're giving up, then you don't know us well!"

Then, Zeed X's face changed into a yellow triangle with a single eye. He took the form of Bill Cipher of _Gravity Falls_. "Oh joy! I know _**LOTS**_ of things, Grunkle Stan-I mean Grunkle Tai! A darkness approaches the omniverse with my Weirdmageddon! Until then, I'll be watching you! _**I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!**_ "

"What the fuck?!" Wimara freaked out at 'Bill Cipher' threatening them.

"Enough of your silly and childish mind games!" Metalla X shouted. "Find some pride and take us seriously!"

"But, I am taking you seriously. In fact…" 'Bill Cipher' changed back to Zeed X. "...think before you speak, Yamakins!" Zeed X then charged up two huge colorless spheres called _**Millennia Epilogue**_. He sent these at his opponents.

" _ **MOVE!**_ " Omega X yelled out, just now realizing how powerful this attack was going to be.

 _ **Boom!**_

A massive explosion erupted and spread over the vicinity. Omega X and Tike both used _**Instant Movement**_ while grabbing as many of their allies to avoid Zeed X's devastating attack. However, the surface area they were fighting on was completely gone.

"Do we have everyone?!" Omega X called out.

"All of us Kuipers are present and accounted for!" Potio Ixion replied as she and the other Kuipers were behind Omega X.

"Thankfully your instant teleport and my speed was able to save us," Ventus Eris said.

"You're a fool if you thought that would finish me," Metalla X said.

"Yep, Sam and I are still here!" Tike/AltronGundamon said.

"We're here, too, Tai," Ultima X said as he, Sonja, and Jax were also present.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Neo Frigg added.

"Me, too!" Wimara chimed in.

Zeed X chuckled. "Oh no, I claimed a few victims." He noticed the area where Kabuto X and the others were before. "Can't believe you completely missed Izzy, Joe, Yolei, and Cody."

"What?! They were here, too?!" Omega X was taken aback. _Izzy, Joe, Yolei, and Cody now gone?!_

"Yolei and Cody are dead?!" Ultima X exclaimed. "You bastard!" He went to attack Zeed X, but Jax pulled him away. "Let me go, man!"

Jax growled. "You're not throwing your life away not while sis is still here!"

"Yeah, see I was going for you all, but I figured I take out your medic team if I couldn't kill y'all," Zeed X pointed out. "I just cut off one of your White Mages, but I know there's a couple more to take out."

"You bastard! You're going to pay for that…!" Omega X roared.

Zeed X raised a finger. "Wait for it. Sorry, did I forget to mention those blasts have an after effect?"

"An after effect?" Omega X blinked in confusion.

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, Ultima X felt pain shooting through his body. Everyone watched as Ultima X's body started to dissolve.

"Davis?!" Sonja gasped in horror.

"What's happening… it hurts…" Ultima X grimaced.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Sonja snapped at Zeed X.

"Millennia _Epilogue_. You see, that's the name of the attack I just shot at you. It's not just some fancy name. There's a method to its madness," Zeed X said. "Epilogue means conclusion. So, Davis Motomiya is meeting his. And thus why he's being removed from the forthcoming endgame. Some are not going to live to see it."

"Davis, please, don't go!" Sonja reached for Ultima X, whose hand dissolved.

"Don't let him win, guys…!" Ultima X yelled as he dissolved completely and ceased.

"Damn, he got me, too…!" Sam/DeathScytheGundamon yelled out as he dissolved.

"Sam!" Tike cried out.

"Zeed X! Bring them back! All of them, including my friends!" Omega X demanded.

"Sorry, no can do… unless by some miracle you can kill me, and that's less than once in a million chance. Gotta weed out the excess."

After Sam/DeathSyctheGundamon was erased, the after effects of the Millennia Epilogue claimed more victims: Utopia, OmegaShoutmon, and the rest of Ken's Digimon army except CyberTitaniamon.

"Looks like the author's contributor just wrote these names on Google Docs like the Death Note." Zeed X smiled, intending to drive Kensuke's anger to new levels.

Having witnessed his other Digimon and Duel Monster partners erased, ZarcDramon X bellowed angrily and prepared to attack Zeed X.

"Ken! Please, don't! I know it's terrible seeing your partners being killed, but attacking Zeed X blindly won't get that done!" Glacialis Sedna openly pleaded to ZarcDramon X.

"That's right, uncle Ken! We need you to be better again!" ArcticOphanimon X cried, hugging ZarcDramon X's face.

"Athena…!" Meryl cried as she and Mastemon both doubled over as their bodies started to dissolve.

"Meryl!" ArcticOphanimon X witnessed her friend dissolving before her eyes.

Seeing Meryl being erased, Tike shouted to her. "No! Meryl!"

"No, this is horrible!" Gao Pluto gasped, covering her mouth to try to hold in her shock.

"Athena… Hina… Tike… don't give up… especially not you, Athena… it's good to see you again… I know you can bring back your uncle Ken… and Tike… I..." Meryl smiled as she ceased.

" _ **NO!**_ " Tike screamed out of AltronGundamon.

" _ **MERYL!**_ " ArcticOphanimon X cried as tears fell from her eyes and plopped on ZarcDramon X's face.

" _Athena_ …" A distorted voice akin to Kensuke's came out of the beast's mouth.

As she teared up as well, Glacialis Sedna watched as a beacon of white light erupted from her chest. The Kuipers instinctively turned and noticed this.

"Sedna," the Kuipers muttered. Then, their astrological symbols flared on their foreheads. The glowing beams from their symbols converged and struck Glacialis Sedna.

As she became bathed in the multi-colored beams of light, Glacialis Sedna folded both arms over herself and jerked her head up. The Sedna symbol intensely flared from her forehead and illuminated the area. The Kuiper leader's body then became enveloped in a white veil of light.

 _What's happening…? I feel like I'm getting stronger… Ken, is this the Light Legacy that's been in me?_ Glacialis Sedna telepathically reached Kensuke within ZarcDramon X. She opened her eyes and smiled. _You want me to heal you? Will it be enough?_

There was no response, but Glacialis Sedna instinctively knew what to do.

 _I see. And you want Athena to help? Right, she's inherited the Light Legacy, too._ Sedna turned to ArcticOphanimon X. "Sweetie, take my hand."

Staring at her future mother's hand, ArcticOphanimon X nodded and grabbed it. She, too, became enveloped in the white light.

"Karin, Athena… be careful," Angemon X advised his loved ones.

"Think that'll be enough?" Rosa Quaoar asked the other Kuipers.

"Just let them do what they need to," Aduro Varuna replied.

Glacialis Sedna and ArcticOphanimon X floated around ZarcDramon X. They placed their palms against ZarcDramon X's face. The white light leaking out from their hands engulfed the dragon beast. ZarcDramon X roared in pain as the light started melting and breaking off its armored exterior. Streams of white light quickly filled ZarcDramon X and started purifying it. ZarcDramon X's roars ceased as white light came out of its mouth and eyes.

"Ken! Christina! We're not giving up on you two!" Glacialis Sedna vowed. "We love you two too much to lose you for good!"

"We want you to come back to us!" ArcticOphanimon X cried out. "So, we can be a family again!"

 **(Cue Crossfade -** _ **Everything's Wrong**_ **)**

As more white light leaked out of its massive frame, ZarcDramon X shuddered and collapsed. Large cracks formed all over ZarcDramon X. Once more cracks formed, pieces of the beast fell. Then, a ball of white light popped out revealing a humanoid figure. It was Kensuke. At the same time, Platinum Orcus fell from the beast's chest. Kensuke awoke and transformed into Dramon X. He flew down and caught Platinum Orcus, who slowly awoke.

"It's working!" Glacialis Sedna became elated to see her brother and friend again.

"Uncle Ken! Aunt Christina!" ArcticOphanimon X called to them.

"Way to go, you two! We have them back!" Angemon X raised a fist.

Omega X smiled at this development. "Well done."

Zeed X scoffed. "Oh right, how did I forget about that annoying Light Legacy. I should've removed Sailor Sedna and the child when I had the chance."

Dramon X landed with Platinum Orcus in his arms.

"Ken…?" Platinum Orcus came to her senses. "That really happened to us?"

Dramon X said nothing as he set her down.

"KEN!" Glacialis Sedna and ArcticOphanimon X cried out, flying over to him.

"I knew you two could do it. Athena, your voice was what finally reached me," Dramon X hugged them both.

"I thought we'd lose you forever, uncle Ken."

"Not as long as you and your mother here are around to knock some sense into me," Dramon X patted ArcticOphanimon X's head. "By the way, congrats on the new power-up, little one."

"Thanks, I trained hard with someone in that Other World! I trained so I can save you and aunt Christina! I love you both so much!"

Hearing this, Platinum Orcus's lips curved downward into a frown. Glacialis Sedna knelt down and offered a hand to Platinum Orcus.

"Welcome back, Christina," Glacialis Sedna said. She just noticed her friend's princess gown. "Hey, is this your princess form? The dress looks very pretty on you!"

Scowling, Platinum Orcus slapped away Sedna's hand. She stood and intently glared at Zeed X seemingly ignoring her friend.

"Christina…?" Glacialis Sedna was taken aback by her friend's action.

"Save the pleasantries for later. We've got an asshole to take down!" Platinum Orcus said, pointing toward Zeed X. "Ken, if you're ready to fight, then let's not hesitate anymore!"

"She's right, guys. If we want our peaceful family time again, this guy has to go," Dramon X said. "By the way, Christina… watch your language around kids." He said reminding Platinum Orcus of ArcticOphanimon X and Gao Pluto's presences.

Platinum Orcus frowned. "Right…"

Dramon X fiercely glared at Zeed X. " _ **YOU! GUESS WHO'S BACK AND READY TO SERVE YOU HARD!**_ "

Zeed X gritted. "And you're back to annoy…"

Dramon X powered up and invoked his Ascendant God power. The divine energies radiating from him struck Zeed X and Jirenmon. Zeed X tensed up as he felt the rush of Dramon X's energy radiating off him. Jirenmon quickly turned toward Dramon X and seemingly became drawn to his divine aura.

"I also gotta say you brought one hell of a right hand henchman," Dramon X scanned Jirenmon. "Not bad. You took Slade's warning to heart. Shows me you're not as infallible as you think." He clenched his fists. "Good, now I can beat you both and avenge my partners! You're going to pay for each and every one of them!"

"Jirenmon, I want you to attack him!" Zeed X beckoned the Digital Pride Trooper to battle him.

Shifting over to Dramon X, Jirenmon launched toward the Accel Ascendant. Dramon X, now a fully-powered Ascendant God, flew head-on and clashed with Jirenmon. Half expecting Dramon X to attack him linearly, Dramon X surprised him by swerving around and swiftly punching him between the legs. Jirenmon clenched his teeth as he absorbed the full impact of Dramon X's crotch punch. Dramon X seized Jirenmon's face and attempted to slam him into the nearest building, but Jirenmon recovered quickly and plunged an energy ball into his stomach. Jirenmon blasted Dramon X away.

" _ **KEN!**_ " Glacialis Sedna and ArcticOphanimon X cried out.

Omega X quickly intervened and used _**Instant Movement**_ to catch Dramon X.

"Hey, welcome back, Kensuke."

"I feel bad for what he made me do," Dramon X sighed. "All those dimensions he made me destroy."

"It'll take a while, but I'm sure we can repair all that Zeed X has destroyed," Omega X reassured him.

Zeed X chuckled. "It won't be that easy. Even if by some miracle you beat me, the damage I've caused to the Nexus will be beyond repair." He shook his head and gave a poisonous taunt towards Platinum Orcus. He morphed his face and body to Miku Hatsune, the same character that Orcus first met when Paradais sent her to the _Vocaloid_ dimension. "Tehehehe. Why don't you hit me with your ballerina black holes of yours, Chris- _chan_? Oh wait, you're angry that I mindfucked you. No, furious at the whole omniverse turning against you in general, and making you gain a cynical view and ferocity like Revy from _Black Lagoon_. Show me… _**SHOW ME YOUR ANGER FULL OUT WITH BOLD CAPITALIZED ITALICS ENOUGH TO SURPASS HELA'S HELLSPAWN!**_ "

Having seen and heard enough, a black aura enveloped over Platinum Orcus. As if Zeed X's taunts weren't enough, he did it while assuming the form of her vocaloid inspiration. She bit her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. Her eyes burned with gray light.

"YOU WANT ME AT MY MOST PISSED OFF?! _**BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR, YOU COCKSUCKING SHITHEAD!**_ " Platinum Orcus screamed with fury, which was uncharacteristic of her, but being reduced to a damsel again and forced to be Zeed X's plaything pushed her far.

" _ **CHRISTINA!**_ " Glacialis Sedna, ArcticOphanimon X, and the other Kuipers cried out to her.

" _ **STOP, CHRISTINA!**_ " Dramon X called to her.

" _ **I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR SHIT UP!**_ " Platinum Orcus flew at Zeed X, conjuring black holes around him.

"And to think you're supposed to be the happy-go-lucky Sailor Moon OC!" Zeed X, still in Miku form, exclaimed, casually wiped out Orcus's black holes.

Platinum Orcus shot up at Zeed X and blasted him with a darkness beam. Zeed X batted away her beam. As he turned, Platinum Orcus grabbed 'her' by the pigtails and tossed 'Miku' around, sending the vocaloid crashing into a wall.

'Miku' giggled evilly, taunting the Australian idol. "Ooohh, yes! _Hit me baby one more time!_ "

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " Platinum Orcus fired a darkness beam at 'Miku', who summoned _**Yami Zeed X Reflector**_ to send Orcus's attack elsewhere. " _ **JUST DIE ALREADY, ASSHOLE!**_ "

'Miku' changed back to Zeed X. "All the fans across the multiverse are turning against you, even that blue jay and and his raccoon friend. No one wants to see your fan-made concerts anymore!" Zeed X further insulted Platinum Orcus.

This struck yet another nerve in the Australian woman. She conjured a larger white hole, which would have enough power to swallow up and destroy the entire DF-616 Prime dimension.

"A _white_ hole?!" Potio Ixion gasped in horror.

"Is that any worse than a black hole?" Harena Haumea asked in confusion.

"UM YEAH!" Potio Ixion cried out.

"Somebody's gotta knock some sense into that woman!" Metalla X yelled out.

"Ken, we gotta do something!" Omega X said.

"Oh shit! Christina's anger officially makes her the strongest Kuiper OC enough to surpass Sedna!" Zeed X sardonically exclaimed.

Having seen enough, Glacialis Sedna shot up toward Platinum Orcus and grabbed her arms.

" _ **Let go…**_ " Platinum Orcus muttered darkly.

"Christina, don't let him rile you up! This is exactly what he wants! He wants you to get pissed and wipe us all out!"

Platinum Orcus continued to expand her white hole.

"CHRISTINA!"

" _ **BUTT OUT, BITCH! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!**_ "

As Glacialis Sedna gripped Platinum Orcus's arm, she released some of her newly tapped light powers to neutralize her friend's white hole. Platinum Orcus screamed with anger and jerked her arm away. The white hole was still in place. Glacialis Sedna turned her light powers to the white hole and closed it.

 **(End theme)**

" _ **DON'T…!**_ " Platinum Orcus screamed, watching her white hole vanish. " _ **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**_ "

 _ **Whap!**_

Glacialis Sedna slapped Platinum Orcus. Rubbing her red cheek, the Australian idol's face contorted with anger.

"It's over, Orcus! You're safe with us again! Don't try to beat Zeed X on your own! We're in this together!" Glacialis Sedna lectured her. She then grabbed Platinum Orcus's hands and teared up. "Kuiper Senshi fight and die together."

Before Platinum Orcus could retort, Jirenmon powered up again.

"Hmm, seems Jirenmon is eager for action. Can't keep the big man waiting," Zeed X chortled.

"Jirenmon, your fight is with us!" Omega X interjected.

Omega X and Dramon X headed off Jirenmon. Jirenmon was able to keep up, unloading a barrage of thousands of punches at the Ascendant duo. Omega X summoned his _**Dramon Breaker**_ sword and slammed it over Jirenmon. The Digital Pride Trooper punched the sword and shattered it into pieces with brute force. As Jirenmon reached for him, Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to escape. This enabled Dramon X to dive into Jirenmon.

"Look out, Ken!" Omega X called to him.

Then, as Jirenmon's fist closed on Dramon X's face, the Accel Ascendant vanished out of thin air. Jirenmon stopped and looked over his back. Dramon X stood still behind him. A white aura flared over Dramon X's frame.

Upon seeing this white light radiating off Dramon X, Zeed X gasped. "...no, that's not Ascendant God power." He recalled his previous encounter with Dramon X in the Nexus.

Dramon X spun around and punched Jirenmon's stomach. The Grey felt pain shooting throughout his body from the single gut shot. The force behind Dramon X's punch knocked Jirenmon back. Jirenmon assessed the unsettling vibe coming from Dramon X's white aura.

"He's tapping into Ascenda-" Zeed X muttered.

Omega X noticed Zeed X's unnerved demeanor. He decided to take advantage and launched himself at the anomalous being. He used _**Instant Movement**_ to get in front of Zeed X. Zeed X saw this coming and casually blocked Omega X's punch.

The anomalous being sighed. "What do you think you're hoping to gain from this, Taichi? This is amateurish, even for you."

"What was that look for? You seemed worried about something. Something to do with Kensuke? Or maybe it has something to do with me?" Omega X attempted to pry the truth behind Kensuke's unique aura. "You look worried. I also noticed you were taken aback when I attacked you. Why does the appearance of a white aura got you worked up? He's just turning into Ascendant God form."

"You misunderstand. You mean, you didn't dodge when you briefly dodged my attacks?"

"What are you talking about?" Omega X blinked in confusion.

Zeed X growled as he pushed Omega X back. "That's nothing you need to be made privy of, Taichi."

"I didn't think you'd be afraid of _something_ ," Omega X prodded. "What is it you're afraid of? You were acting high, mighty, and cracking jokes at our expense. Why lose that smile? You know something?!" He threw a punch at Zeed X, who teleported behind him. "Looks like absorbing your Ryo Akiyama gave you human flaws and insecurities. By taking in human qualities, not only did you take the strengths but also the weaknesses of one. By showing any hint of fear, it shows you're becoming human. And I bet you bleed like one, too!" He threw a punch, which Zeed X easily dodged.

However, Omega X's knuckle slid off Zeed X's cheek and inflicted a tiny cut on him. Zeed X saw a small cut with blackish blood dripping out.

"There. I'm right. If can you bleed, you can die," Omega X smirked, exposing a weakness on the anomalous being.

 _ **Wham!**_

Zeed X backhanded Omega X and hammered him to the ground.

Just then, Omega X (DF-616 Prime) arrived and caught Omega X.

"The other Taichi," Zeed X scoffed. The small wound on his cheek closed up and healed.

"Hey, thanks, man," Omega X said.

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) set his counterpart down. "So, we're down to the select few. We came here because the other Zeed escaped."

Just then, Metalla X (DF-616 Prime), Saitou, the Inner Sailor Senshi (YYGDM-01), King Endymion, the Spirit Detectives (YYGDM-01), and Ultimate Madoka arrived. So, too, did Tempus Pluto VM, Yugi Muto, Shoutmon X7F SM, SuperSusanoomon, the other Outer Sailor Senshi (YYGDM-01), Devil Homura, David/HeavyArmsGundamon, Kara/SandrockGundamon, and CyberTitaniamon.

Guilkatomon, Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon arrived, too. So did Masaru & ShineGreymon, Thomas & MirageGaogamon, and Yoshino & Rosemon. Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Houou X, Pikkan, and BW arrived in a timely fashion.

"Guess who's here?!" Guilkatomon called out.

"We're all here!" Tempus Pluto VM announced.

"Yeah, and we've beaten all your cronies, Zeed X!" Ultimate Madoka said.

"Kensuke's ok again! Thank goodness!" CyberTitaniamon noticed Dramon X fighting off Jirenmon. "But, where are OmegaShoutmon, Utopia, and the others?"

"They're gone, Titaniamon!" ArcticOphanimon X answered the Digi-Amazon. "The mean man made them vanish!"

"What?!" CyberTitaniamon glared scornfully at Zeed X. "You monster! How could you?! Those were my friends you murdered!"

"Keke and Sam are gone, too!" Tike revealed to David and Kara. "This jerkass killed them!"

"No, not Keke…" Kara gasped.

"And Sam…" David cried.

"We're not letting their deaths be in vain! We can beat Zeed X for good!" Max exclaimed.

"Don't give the kiddos false hope, Max Kamiya," Zeed X chortled as he conjured his _**Millennia Epilogue**_ once again.

"Shit, not again…!" Omega X exclaimed. _There's no way even me, Tike, and Kensuke together can teleport everyone…!_

 _Too late!_ Zeed X sneaked a grin as he cast his finishing attack without so much of an explosion.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super -** _ **A Secret Plan with Ones Life on the Line**_ **)**

As Millennia Epilogue came into effect, more victims were claimed and erased: Houou X, Pikkan, BW, Sonja, Kara & SandrockGundamon, Kuwabara, Shaka, All the Legendary Warriors except Takuya and Kouji, King Endymion, Princess Serenity III, Aquarius Mercury, Caelum Uranus, Exitium Saturn, Yoshino & Rosemon, Kiriha, and Nene.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, the Duelists recovered from their battle with Kain.

"A'right guys! Let's go and give Yug the help he'll need!" Joey declared.

"Ugh, my body hurts… I feel so light-headed…" Mai groaned as she collapsed.

"Yo, Mai! What's wrong?"

"Joey, look!" Tea pointed to Mai's body dissolving.

"MAI!" Joey yelled out fearfully as he caught his girlfriend, who dissolved into dust.

"Jo-seph…." Mai reached for him, but her hand evaporated before she can even touch her boyfriend.

After Mai dissolved, Tristan, Tea, and Duke, too, dissolved as they ceased.

"TRISTAN! TEA!" Joey cried out until he saw the surviving Duelists (DF-616 Prime) dissolve into dust, leaving him and Lyn all alone.

Staying beside Kaiba's body, Lyn fell into a state of shock.

"Yug… what the hell is going on…?" Joey muttered. "What the hell did this to them?"

xxxx

Burizalor slipped past numerous ravaged buildings. He paused as he noticed numerous DF-616 Prime heroes dissolved into dust.

"Hmmm?" Burizalor hid behind a wall. He poked his head out to see the V-Tamers (DVT-98-AU) in shock over their friend Rei Saiba dissolve.

"SIS!" Neo (DVT-98-AU) cried out in anguish.

 _Well, this is quite an interesting development. Zeed X, this must be your doing. Whatever power it is, I must have it!_ Burizalor thought. He quickly heard some noise behind him. Startled, he took a fighting stance.

It was Botamomon and Magettamon. Both Digiverse 6 warriors collapsed as they dissolved to dust. Their dust remains fluttered past the digital tyrant.

"Weeding out the excessive numbers and cutting the heroes to the bare minimum? Well played, Zeed X," Burizalor smirked coyly. "The fact I'm still alive must mean I'm destined to see the endgame play out. Just wait until I snatch victory from your grasp when you least expect it!" He laughed maniacally and flew off toward the center of the conflict.

xxxxx

The sudden losses weighed down heavily on the surviving heroes. Neo-Queen Serenity fell into tears seeing her husband, future daughter, and the select few Sailor Senshi wiped out. Likewise, Jax was dismayed with the loss of his twin sister. Tike witnessed his sister's demise. Omega X was forced to watch the woman he was set to marry erased before his eyes: Sora/Houou X. Max fell into grief seeing his mother, Sora, die. Inumuramon became saddened with his sister, Yui/Shaka, being erased. With the loss of the other Legendary Warriors, SuperSusanoomon regressed to Susanoomon. Neo Frigg sensed Kouichi's presence cease, causing her to grieve for her boyfriend's death.

Zeed X allowed the heroes time to grieve. "...ok, I think that's enough crying. Look at it this way. The ones who are still alive now can witness the endgame to my Zero Dawn."

 _ **Bam!**_

Zeed X barely managed to catch the flaring fist from Omega X, whose face contorted with anger. Before he can respond with an attack, Omega X (DF-616 Prime) decked him with a right hand. Zeed X quicky parried the punches from the Omega X duo.

"Whoa, hold your horses, you two! I wasn't finish-!"

" _ **YOU TOOK SORA, YOU BASTARD!**_ " Omega X bellowed, his voice nearly cracking as the image of his fiancée turning to dust played out repeatedly in his mind. He and Omega X (Prime) double teamed, unleashing punches on Zeed X.

"So, I took your lady and your soon to be born kid, big whoop! You still got the big Max…!"

 _ **Bam!**_

Zeed X blocked Omega X's punch by crossing his arms.

" _ **DON'T EVEN SAY THEIR NAMES!**_ " Omega X roared with fury.

Omega X fired off a quick _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ and Omega X (DF-616 Prime) launched a _**100X Terra Beam**_. Both the bluish and reddish energy waves converged into a bigger colorful beam that collided with Zeed X and sent him flying back. The Omega X duo focused hard on their attacks, pushing the anomalous one through a wall. Zeed X teleported out of the way, letting the Omega X duo's blasts shoot far into the distance.

Witnessing the deaths of a good chunk of the heroes and Omega X going off on Zeed X, Dramon X exploded with anger. His white aura flared in conjunction with his high emotions. He launched himself into Jirenmon and knocked him back.

Metalla X gaped in aghast Dramon X seemingly hitting a new plateau of power. "What the hell…?!" _Has he tapped into some new Ascendant God power?! This can't be!_ "No… No way you're going to show me up! You're not the only one who has someone to fight for! This one's for Keke, you bastard!" He shot up into Zeed X and attacked him.

"Leave me some room!" Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) joined in as he and Metalla X double teamed on Zeed X.

"Hey, wait your turn!" Zeed X parried their blows.

Max/Gundamon GM phased behind Zeed X. "How about not?!" He bashed the anomalous one with an overhead smash and followed up with a big stomp to his back. " _ **THIS ONE'S FOR SORA AND KEKE!**_ "

 _ **Boom!**_

Zeed X was sent crashing to the ground where the other heroes surrounded and converged their attacks on him. He fought through Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Tike/AltronGundamon, David/HeavyArmsGundamon, Jax, Saitou, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, the Advanced Beast Tamers, the remaining Sailor Senshi, Yusuke, Hiei, Yugi & his Dark Magician duo, Neo Frigg, Masaru & ShineGreymon BM, Susanoomon, CyberTitaniamon, Shoutmon X7F SM, and among others.

"Y'all think you can hit me?!" Zeed X taunted the heroes. He dodged Celesta X HM and hopped over WarAngemon. He was instinctively dodging everyone else's attacks as if reading their minds while actively maneuvering around them.

Susanoomon attempted to stomp Zeed X under his foot. Zeed X rolled away and shot up, blasting the giant down. Shoutmon X7F SM charged and tried running his sword into Zeed X. However, Zeed X instantly grew to Shoutmon X7F SM's exact size and knocked the sword from the Xros Fused warrior's hand. He shot up and booted Shoutmon X7 SM, knocking him over.

"Heheh, about time you arrive, previous me," Zeed X felt the ground rattle beneath him.

Suddenly, a pillar of dark light shot out of the ground. Out from the ground came Zeed. Zeed floated into the air and hung above his opposition.

"He waited for this moment to pop out and surprise us," Ultimate Madoka said.

"Yes, and less work for me!" Zeed X was relieved. "How about you take over for me?"

"Of course, I'll obliterate them!" Zeed bellowed, opening his mouth as a red sphere formed and grew into half his size. As he prepared to unleash his _**Apocalypse Wave**_ , Neo-Queen Serenity and Ultimate Madoka made a stand against him.

"We can counter this, Madoka."

"Yeah!"

When Zeed finally released his _**Apocalypse Wave**_ , the future queen and the goddess cast beams of white light. Neo-Queen Serenity invoked the energies from her Silver Crystal. Ultimate Madoka released her divine powers. The beams collided and pushed back against Zeed's apocalyptic sphere of destruction.

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) became mesmerized by the ladies' stand against Zeed. "Their powers are more than enough to push back the Dark God's power?! My team and I had to form Galactic X to even stand a chance!"

Both Neo-Queen Serenity and Ultimate Madoka yelled out passionately as they exerted their powers to crush and destroy Zeed's ultimate attack. Zeed was overwhelmed with shock and denial that his ultimate attack was stopped by two individuals.

 **(End theme)**

Shaking his head, Zeed X thought. _Why is this even a shock? My previous incarnation's power is not what it used to be. I've taken the bulk of his power._

Devil Homura assessed Zeed's power. "This just shows us this monster doesn't have unlimited strength. He can be beaten with effort on our side."

"If that's the case, let's take him down!" Guilkatomon declared, leading his three Beast Tamer colleagues against Zeed.

 **(Cue G-Gundam -** _ **A Clear Mind - Burning Palm**_ **)**

Most of the other heroes stormed Zeed and attacked him with all sides. There even came a point where Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura conjured divine circles; Ultimate Madoka summoned heavenly circles that unleashed white beams into Zeed. Devil Homura produced seven circles that formed black and purple variations of Lucifer's Dragon of Revelation heads. These heads unleashed purple beams that collided with and damaged Zeed's body.

With his guard down, Zeed X was clocked in the back. Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to get one over the anomalous villain and take him down. Metalla X flew around Zeed X and punched him hard in the gut.

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) collided with Zeed X. Both kicked the anomalous one far back.

Dramon X and Jirenmon headedbutted one another repeatedly. Then, Dramon X blew him back with a _**Ryuken Wave**_ and set his sights on Zeed X. He quickly propelled toward Zeed X and punched him so hard he ripped a hole through his gut. The next thing Zeed X saw was Dramon X's enraged face.

Before Zeed X could even mouth off a witty remark, Dramon X clobbered him with a right hand. He then unloaded a barrage of punches on Zeed X and nailed him with a punch that sent him flying back.

Upon arrival, Beerusmon, Whismon, Champamon, and Vadosmon witnessed the three Ascendants and the Digital Fused duo take down Zeed X with successive attacks.

"My, they're doing rather well," Whismon observed.

"But, you know as well as I that won't be nearly enough to snuff out this sneaky bastard," Beerusmon scoffed, eyeing the debris burying Zeed X.

 _ **Boom!**_

Zeed X popped out of the debris with damage. However, he healed himself as his wounds went away fast.

"Those were for my Digimon partners you killed!" Dramon X clenched his right fist. "The next one is going to be for all those worlds you made me and Christina destroy." He muttered scornfully. He didn't even bother to notice Beerusmon and company currently watching the fight.

Having recovered, Jirenmon emerged and set his sights specifically on Dramon X. As Dramon X prepared to grab Zeed X, Jirenmon intercepted the Accel Ascendant's path. Jirenmon unloaded a flurry of punches on Dramon X.

" _ **GET OUT OF MY WAY!**_ " Dramon X snapped as he and Jirenmon engaged in a fisticuff battle.

"Heh, I knew I could count on you, OP-mon," Zeed X chuckled, taking his mind off Dramon X. He veered over toward the Omega X duo and Metalla X duo. "You all got lucky, but I'm done playing with y'all. And some of you are just about hitting your limits."

"And we're still gonna come at you regardless," Omega X said.

"Well said, other me," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) concurred with him.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Zeed uncoiled his giant form and beelined toward the other heroes. Susanoomon stood and seized Zeed by his tail. Zeed quickly wrapped his giant body around Susanoomon. Susanoomon quickly formed his _**Celestial Blade**_ , which sliced Zeed's body in two. Susanoomon grabbed one half. Shoutmon X7F SM grabbed the other. Both tossed the halved bodies into the air. The duo combined their powers and fired a beam that destroyed the lower half. The other half, with his head still intact, fired a mouth beam that blasted down the behemoths. Susanoomon still stood and conjured _**Heaven's Thunder**_ , which summoned incessant lightning that blasted Zeed.

"Stay down already!" Susanoomon snarled as he fired attack based on every element of the Ten Legendary Warriors at Zeed.

Absorbing the attacks from Susanoomon, Zeed fired a bigger beam that struck Susanoomon.

"Take him down, guys…!" Susanoomon beckoned the others.

Heeding Legendary Warrior's call, Guilkatomon, Neo-Queen Serenity, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Houou Mars, Tempus Pluto VM, Yugi & his Dark Magician duo, Yusuke, and Neo Frigg surrounded Zeed. They fired off their ultimate attacks and devastated the entity.

In the end, Neo-Queen Serenity, Houou Mars, Ultimate Madoka, and Devil Homura's divine forces that obliterated Zeed's body.

"All right, we got him!" Guilkatomon hollered.

"That eliminates him, but we still have the other one," Yugi said.

"And taking down Zeed X won't be nearly as easy as this," Devil Homura stated.

Upon seeing his previous incarnation being killed off, Zeed X flew over toward the spot where Zeed perished.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I have something to collect," Zeed X turned his back to the Ascendant and Digital Fused warrior duos.

"No, you don't!" Omega X yelled out as he and Omega X (DF-616 Prime) went for a rear attack.

Zeed X, without so much as turning to meet them, blocked their punches and teleported out of their reach.

Returning to the main site, the anomalous figure began absorbing the remains and gained the bulk of his previous incarnation's strength.

"What a shame, you fell again, previous me. Fear not now you're part of me again," Zeed X smirked as ruby, sapphire, and emerald fractal code swirled around his right hand. He looked up as the YYGDM leaders, Houou Mars, Tempus Pluto VM, Ultimate Madoka, and Devil Homura landed to confront him. "Congratulations on beating the previous me. Although, quite honestly, he wasn't anywhere near the peak he once had." He patted his chest. "Now I've taken in the remnants of my predecessor and I am whole once again."

"Sailor Moon, we have to at least try the same strategy we used to beat that other Zeed," Guilkatomon suggested to Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I don't think that'll work. He's already seen us beat Zeed," Neo-Queen Serenity said.

Tempus Pluto VM interjected. "No, perhaps there is a way, but it's going to require sacrifice and great timing to pull this off."

"How do you mean?" asked Houou Mars.

Zeed X overheard. "Yes, do enlighten and share with the class, Sensei Setsuna Meioh."

"As if I'd tell you right here!" Tempus Pluto VM formed a barrier over herself, Neo-Queen Serenity, Guilkatomon, Yugi, Yusuke, Houou Mars, and Neo Frigg. "Sedna! Takuya! Quickly come to us!"

As Susanoomon rose, he split into KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

"Looks like Pluto needs me for something. Rest, Kouji. We'll avenge and get our friends back," the Warrior of Fire vowed as he flew away and entered the red barrier.

"Dimitri, you and Athena look after Orcus for me," Glacialis Sedna instructed.

"Go on. Orcus is in good hands now," Angemon X nodded as the other Kuipers arrived to guard Orcus.

"We're cheering for you, Karin!" ArcticOphanimon X called and waved to Glacialis Sedna.

"I wonder what godmother wants," wondered Gao Pluto TM.

 **(End theme)**

As Glacialis Sedna entered the red barrier, Tempus Pluto VM made a quick head count.

"Yes, this will be enough."

"What do you have in mind, Pluto?" Glacialis Sedna asked the Time Guardian.

"Each of you possesses a special artifact that's internally or externally linked to you," Tempus Pluto VM. "For instance, my Garnet Orb is the special artifact linked to me."

"So, each of us has their own artifact…" Neo Frigg then realized. "Oh! I have my Moon Force Crystal!" She quickly ejected a fist-sized white jewel from her chest, which landed in her hand. "Here."

Neo-Queen Serenity showed off her Silver Crystal. "And I have my crystal."

Guilkatomon took out his D-Arc. "Does my Digivice count?"

KaiserGreymon took out his D-Scanner. "If so, here's mine with all my Spirits of Fire."

Yugi took out his Dark Magician card. "I have my trusted card."

Glacialis Sedna took out her Henshin Stick. "And I suppose this counts. My stick does contain dimensional crossing properties.."

Yusuke scratched his head. "Well, I don't have any of those tools Botan gave me. I don't really have artifacts like you guys."

Houou Mars took out her Henshin Stick. "I have this, but will that be enough?"

"Yusuke, you may not have an external artifact, but you do have one internally," Tempus Pluto VM hinted. "I do believe your master passed it on to you."

Upon realizing this, Yusuke smacked himself. "D'oh, right! The Spirit Wave Orb!" He put his hands forward and created a blue spiritual ball replica. "Here. It's not the real thing, but should be good enough."

"Indeed," the Time Guardian nodded. "Mars, while your Henshin Stick doesn't nearly have enough potency as Sedna's or the two crystals, you and the Houou have access to Lady Morrigana's staff."

Taking note of this, Houou Mars telepathically communicated with the cosmic avian. _Do you, Houou?_

Just then, a burst of cosmic flames erupted from Houou Mars' hands. A long staff with golden rings materialized in her palms. She gripped the weapon and brandished it.

" _ **It's a copy of Lady Morrigana's staff. It will have the potent spiritual powers she once used to slay her foes and subdued me with.**_ "

"That'll do," Tempus Pluto VM nodded. "Now, listen up…" She then mapped out her plan to the group.

 **(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho -** _ **Tatakai no Hate**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Zeed X was left to fight with the Omega X duo, the Metalla X duo, Max/Gundamon, Ultimate Madoka, and Devil Homura.

"You're not getting past us!" Ultimate Madoka fired _**Nebula Arrows**_ at Zeed X.

Zeed X phased through Ultimate Madoka's cosmic arrows. He raised a hand and prepared to blast Ultimate Madoka, but Devil Homura summoned a black hole, in which a dragon head popped out and bit off his arm.

"And you're not laying a hair on my Madoka!" Devil Homura threatened.

"Look, ma. No hand!" Zeed X waved the stump that used to be his hand. He then casually regenerated a new arm. He turned his eyes as Omega X and Omega X (DF-616 Prime) fired a _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ / _ **100 X Terra Beam**_ at Zeed X. "God, can't you idiots come up with anything better?!" He prepared to stop both their attacks.

The Omega X duo quickly swerved their beams away and redirected toward Zeed X's back. Zeed X still managed to jump over their beams. Then, Metalla X shot up above Zeed X and fired a _**Final Blaze**_. Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) phased behind Zeed X and shot a _**Final Shine Attack**_. Zeed X used _**Yami Zeed X Reflector**_ , catching and relocating their attacks elsewhere.

Max/Gundamon went head to head with Zeed X. As Gundamon GM went for a punch, Zeed X dodged and kicked him aside.

Zeed X briefly glanced over toward Dramon X and Jirenmon's fight, which started to negatively affect their surroundings. In fact, their repeated clashes, coupled with multiple divine powers being utilized, was disrupting the dimension fabrics and causing an already crumbling planet to deteriorate.

"Hmm, at the rate we're going, this whole dimension is on the verge of collapse," Zeed X noted. "You see, I can't be the only one faulted if this dimension dies, but all of you will be just as responsible. Most especially Kensuke and Jirenmon's fight is already accelerating the deterioration of the dimensional fabrics."

"Man, why does it always go back to Ken?!" Max/Gundamon GM. "Ken! You have to stop your fight with the big guy! Your fight's causing damage to the dimension!"

However, Dramon X and Jirenmon kept fighting.

"Is that true?! Uncle Ken and that man he's fighting is hurting this world?" ArcticOphanimon X asked Angemon X and the Kuipers.

"I wish it wasn't the case, Athena," Angemon X said.

"And you're crazy if you think I'm getting between those two!" Harena Haumea cried.

"Well, Sedna and the others are already forming some plan, right?" Ventus Eris wondered about what Tempus Pluto VM's plan involved.

"For our sake, I hope it works," Potio Ixion said.

"C'mon, Sedna, hurry it up!" Aduro Varuna yelled out to the Kuiper leader.

Then, Zeed X ordered Jirenmon. "Okay OP-mon! Time to unleash your mega beam at Kenny and the others!"

As he dodged Dramon X's direct blow, Jirenmon clubbed him hard in the back and sent him falling. Jirenmon then powered up as a reddish flame aura flared over him. His dangerous aura started to drastically alter his surroundings and ruptured the time-space fabrics. Every hero without divine power or barriers were being weakened by Jirenmon's intense aura waves.

Witnessing Jirenmon's full power unfold, Beerusmon and Champamon were flabbergasted.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Champamon blanched in shock.

"So, the rumors are true! He's the mortal whose power is above us Gods of Destruction!" Beerusmon exclaimed.

Whismon gaped. "Oh dear, this isn't good."

Angemon X and the Kuipers quickly united their energies to form a protective barrier over them. ArcticOphanimon X grabbed Gao Pluto TM.

"Stay behind this wall with me, Hina."

Gao Pluto TM nodded, holding ArcticOphanimon X's hand. "Thanks, Athena."

Amare Venus and the other Senshi used their powers to form a similar barrier to protect them and their allies.

"I don't know how long we can keep this barrier up! This guy's power is insanely high!" Amare Venus exclaimed.

"Too bad Saturn's gone. Her barrier would come more in handy!" Tonitrus Jupiter pointed out.

As Jirenmon finished powering up, everyone noticed their surroundings was completely wiped out. Only fragmented remains of Tokyo remained. In fact, the entire planet was now reduced to floating debris save for a giant ethereal sphere that surrounded and contained them. Whismon and Vadosmon formed a barrier keeping every survivor within.

"Man, we're definitely going to need the Digicores after this is over," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) grimaced over the ruined remains that used to be Earth.

"That's if any of us survives this, Taichi!" Lady Moinanea called out from above.

The goddess descended between Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Omega X.

"Ok, OP-mon, let's get right down to it!" Zeed X instructed the Digital Pride Trooper.

Jirenmon raised both hands and formed dual flaming spheres made of intense heat energy. He aimed directly for Tempus Pluto, the YYGDM leaders, and Houou Mars.

"Oh no! Tai! Matt!" Max/Gundamon GM shouted.

Heeding Max's warning, Omega X and Metalla X launched at Jirenmon. Metalla X fired a _**Big Bang Attack**_. Omega X clenched his right hand, summoning a dragon-shaped aura that roared and blasted out. Omega X then collided and unleashed his _**Dramon Fist**_ against Jirenmon. Jirenmon's intense aura managed to blow them both away.

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) went to stop Jirenmon. The Ascendant level 4 duo unleashed a flurry of punches on the Digital Pride Trooper. Jirenmon casually dodged their attacks. Jirenmon grabbed Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s punch and gut punched him. He saw Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) coming and kicked him away.

"They're already onto us!" Guilkatomon panicked.

"No, we're almost done," Tempus Pluto VM said as the YYGDM leaders and Houou Mars placed their artifacts in a circle. "Now, take each other's hands and concentrate."

With that, eight grabbed each other. The Silver Crystal, the Moon Force Crystal, Takato's D-Arc, Yugi's Dark Magician card, Takuya's D-Scanner, Yusuke's Spirit Orb, Glacialis Sedna's Henshin Stick, and Morrigana's staff were set in the center. The eight closed their eyes and concentrated. Their bodies instinctively ejected beams of light as they hit the artifacts. The eight artifacts floated up in front of their wielders.

Awakened by Jirenmon's full power, Dramon X sat up. He gritted and tensed his whole body.

"It's not over… _**IT'S NOT OVER!**_ " Dramon X bellowed as his white Ascendant aura resurfaced.

"Yes, it's not over, Kenny! Because your name is _**DEATH, AND THE END IS NEAR!**_ " Zeed X replied to Dramon X's unbridled rage.

Dramon X launched himself into Jirenmon, who had just blasted Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) away. Dramon X kicked Jirenmon from behind and knocked him around. Jirenmon fired back with a barrage of flame-like fists. Dramon X crossed both arms, taking Jirenmon's punches. Between Dramon X's white aura and Jirenmon's miasma-like wave, the universe started to further deteriorate.

"They're back at it again!" Max exclaimed.

"Yes, and I fear this whole universe will collapse if those two go all out," Moinanea revealed the worst possibility if preventative action isn't taken.

Beerusmon scowled. "This will require our intervention then. Champamon."

 _ **Bam!**_

 **(End theme)**

Dramon X and Jirenmon's blows connected, causing the entire dimension they were in to shake. As a result of their clash, ripples formed and affected their surroundings. Everyone felt this. The entire dimension felt this.

Omega X awoke to this. "Kensuke, stop! You and Jirenmon are going to destroy this whole universe this way!"

Both Beerusmon and Champamon paused as they felt the immense pressure emanating from the two warriors. They noticed Dramon X's glare beginning to change.

Zeed X caught onto this. "He's once again tapping into _**Ascendancy Instinct**_."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**In The End**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Ascendancy Instinct is being tapped into and the YYGDM leaders are set to get a boost. Moreover, the original Zeed has been slain, but not until Zeed X incorporated his remains into him.

Well, there's good news? Athena is back and better than ever! And she unveils her newest Ascendant form ArcticOphanimon X. She got this form through training in Other World with none other than Taito Yagami (aka DFK!Bardock).

Kensuke finally comes to his senses and returns in a big time. He shows Jirenmon and Zeed X a thing or two. This chapter can be described as the 'Fall and Rebound of Kensuke Rainer'. Much thanks to Sedna's Light Legacy power, she and Athena purified ZarcDramon X, freeing Kensuke and Sailor Orcus. Dramon X takes the fight to Jirenmon and taps into Ascendancy Instinct again.

Now, I get Sailor Orcus's behavior here was unruly and OOC, but can you blame her? She's been through a lot of horrible crap thanks to Zeed X and being a catalyst to form ZarcDramon X to begin with. Her hero status has taken a hit and it'll only get worse for her after this ordeal, but anything else during the fallout won't take place in this story. So, it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of _Ascendancy_. You'll have to find out in YYGDM's final two-parter saga _Prelude/Wrath of the Defiants_.

Omega X exploits Zeed X's weaknesses, taking advantage of the anomalous being's sudden paranoia with Ascendancy Instinct and the warning from Slade. The villain's starting to crack, as if him becoming Bill Cipher wasn't proof enough.

Then, the biggest heartbreaker: Taking a page from _Avengers: Infinity War_ , Zeed X performs his own 'Snap' and wipes out half of our heroes. Sucks for folks like Tai, who's had to see Sora and their unborn kid vanish. To add a little 'oomph', I had Omega X go ballistic on Zeed X.

And so, our heroes attempt a comeback with their next hopes on the YYGDM leader's getting a boost based on Pluto's plan and possibly a 'Life Bomb'. Guess we'll see what happens next as the DF-616 Prime universe is set to collapse.

Anyway, sorry for no update last week. I was busy, but the weekly updates from here on should continue without a hitch! Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	66. In The End

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **東京都**_ _ **,**_ _ **日本**_ _ **)**_

Overhearing Zeed X, Whismon muttered. "So, who knew this young man would be the first to ascend to that status and before any of our warriors could achieve it. Not even Lord Beerusmon has fully mastered that."

Vadosmon added, eyeing Dramon X. "That Kensuke boy hasn't mastered it quite yet…"

Whismon bit his lip. "He may sooner than we think."

As Jirenmon went for a punch, Dramon X jumped up dodging the Digital Pride Trooper's blow. Jirenmon quickly turned and watched Dramon X vanish before his eyes. Jirenmon's miasma aura expanded, which started to dissolve everything around him, including the dimensional fabrics. By utilizing this chaotic miasma aura, Jirenmon was able to match Dramon X, but at a cost. The miasma affected his mental state, causing him to be driven mad. Jirenmon's focused attacks became unfocused as he turned his attacks toward others.

Jirenmon fired a _**Power Impact**_ ball toward Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon.

" _ **OH NO! RIKA, HENRY, HIMURA!**_ " Guilkatomon shouted fearfully to his friends.

Just as Omega X prepared to stop Jirenmon's attack, Dramon X phased in front of the Beast Tamers and took the blast. Dramon X fell to a knee, but stared intently at Jirenmon.

Jirenmon then turned his attention toward the Sailor Senshi, Hiei, Kurama, MagnaGarurumon, and their compatriots. He dove toward them, conjuring another _**Power Impact**_ attack. Masaru & ShineGreymon BM unconsciously stepped out of the group's barrier.

"Masaru, what are you doing?!" Thomas barked.

"Get your asses back in here!" Amare Venus demanded.

"Come and get us, big guy!" Masaru beckoned Jirenmon.

Masaru and ShineGreymon BM flew up to intercept Jirenmon. ShineGreymon BM went for a sword swing. Masaru went for a straight jab for Jirenmon's face. The Grey stopped ShineGreymon BM's sword with one hand and prepared to drop his _**Power Impact**_ on the two.

 _ **Wham!**_

Dramon X headbutted Jirenmon from behind, saving Masaru and ShineGreymon BM from imminent death. Jirenmon then fired yet another _**Power Impact**_ , sending it at the Sailor Senshi and company. Dramon X kicked the attack out of Jirenmon's hand and grabbed him. Dramon X smashed Jirenmon into the ground, driving him thousands of feet under.

"Whoa, thanks, man…" Masaru panted. "I almost had him!"

"Where the hell are they now?!" MagnaGarurumon wondered.

Hiei's Jagan Eye scanned the earth. "Move! He's coming out from under us all!"

 _ **Boom!**_

A volcanic-like blast erupted from the ground and ruptured the entire planet. Shooting out of the heatblast was Jirenmon, who set his sights on Angemon X and the Kuiper Senshi next. The Grey quickly rocketed toward them.

Glacialis Sedna screamed. "DIMITRI, ATHENA! GIRLS!"

Angemon X and the Kuipers responded to Jirenmon's advance and augmented their barrier further using their energies. ArcticOphanimon X and Gao Pluto TM also sent their energies to maintain the barrier. Jirenmon collided with the barrier and shattered it in one blow. As the Grey reared back with his fist, Angemon X and Aduro Varuna prepared to defend the group, but a white flash of light collided with Jirenmon and knocked him back.

Jirenmon came to and saw Dramon X grabbing him by the neck in a stranglehold. Jirenmon then grabbed the Accel Ascendant's neck and started to crush his throat. Both roared in pain as they smashed into land surfaces.

"Is everyone ok?!" Angemon X turned to ask the Kuipers.

"Yes, thank you, Dimitri," Illusio Makemake nodded.

"I could've defended us, too, but…" Crying hysterically, Harena Haumea found herself overwhelmed with distress. "God, why am I even here?"

Ventus Eris rolled her eyes. "Don't be a drama queen, Haumea."

Rosa Quaoar calmed Haumea. "Yes, we're going to survive this. I promise."

"Yeah! Count on uncle Ken to pull through for us!" ArcticOphanimon X cheered him on.

"Yeah, he's a really amazing guy," Gao Pluto TM concurred with her overly enthusiastic friend.

Platinum Orcus scoffed and averted her eyes from the others. "I could've saved us. Pfft, whatever."

Angemon X and Aduro Varuna quietly watched Dramon X and Jirenmon viciously beating each other.

Jirenmon kicked Dramon X off and shot up into the air. Dramon X followed him. Dramon X's white aura kicked into overdrive as it thickened and became less ethereal-like in nature.

Metalla X was aghast at Dramon X's Ascendancy Instinct kick in. _No way, this isn't possible! Matt, please tell me you're seeing this! If this doesn't piss you off, then I don't even know what to say anymore!_

Omega X smirked. "Heh, nice turnaround, Ken."

Beerusmon scowled angrily over the developments. "This can't be… of all the… not _him_."

Champamon gasped. "They're going to clash again!"

Dramon X AI and Jirenmon powered up plentiful energy to fire off their ultimate attacks.

"If those attacks clash again, this entire dimension will be wiped out!" Moinanea cried out.

"We can't let this pass! Madoka!" Devil Homura beckoned her colleague as they prepared to intervene.

"No, get back!" Max beckoned the goddess and the demoness off.

Dramon X AI unleashed his _**Tenchu's Requiem**_ and Jirenmon fired his _ **Revolution Cannon**_. The opposing beams hurtled forward and collided, causing the entire dimension to shake.

"Now!" Tempus Pluto VM cried out.

The YYGDM leaders and Houou Mars's artifacts created a pillar of light that interjected between the two beams. Their ritual attack not only stopped the beams, but started siphoning off their ultimate attacks.

Zeed X blinked at this. "Huh, ok, I didn't see this coming."

Moinanea sighed with relief. "That was close."

Omega X shouted. "Nice save, guys!"

As the YYGDM-01 heroes siphoned both Dramon X AI's _**Tenchu's Requiem**_ and Jirenmon's _**Revolution Cannon**_ , they felt a universal power increase. Neo-Queen Serenity, Houou Mars, Glacialis Sedna, Yugi, Guilkatomon, KaiserGreymon, Neo Frigg and Yusuke were all given a power boost. Not only that, but they prevented both fighters from destroying this dimension. The siphoning process also purged of the chaotic miasma, which suppressed the bulk of his power.

Even Zeed X is impressed with how the YYGDM-01 characters pulled it off. _This is quite the understatement. Such a shame they had to suppress Jirenmon, but no matter what he's still strong enough to fight._ "Just wait until our peptalk, dimension YYGDM-01. Your curse awaits you."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VII: Fiction's Closure  
**_ _ **Chapter LXVI: In The End**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **東京都**_ _ **,**_ _ **日本**_ _ **)**_

The eight felt their powers augmented to new levels. Each one had a white aura radiating off them.

"Whoa, check it out!" Guilkatomon was in awe over his new aura. "I feel a lot stronger now!"

"Did we really just suck up all that energy from their blasts?" Yugi wondered, taking back his card.

"It seems like it!" KaiserGreymon said.

"This is incredible," Neo Frigg smirked. "And I thought I was already crazy OP before."

"Ken even lent us his own power," Neo-Queen Serenity realized, turning to Dramon X AI. "But, at the expense of his own? Won't that make him weaker if he's sharing his strength with us eight?"

Houou Mars noticed her usual yellowish Houou cloak turning white. "Yeah, he's willing to give his own strength to us because that's the kind of guy he is. Wasn't he called the Bearer of Unity?"

Glacialis Sedna nodded, seeing her a white aura enshrouding her. "Yeah, and he's also a wielder of the Light Legacy. And so am I." _Brother, you've invoked my inner light powers that've been suppressed in me for the longest time. Thank you._ She turned to Neo-Queen Serenity. "Now thanks to brother, I'm on your level."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded. "I wouldn't complain about that."

"I bet I could pop a planet with my Spirit Gun now," Yusuke half-joked.

"You really wanna try it?" Neo Frigg shrugged. "Go on. It'll be your mess."

"Yeah, forget what I said."

Zeed X clapped his hands. "Congrats on you eight getting a fancy power-up thanks to Kenny. I guess, we can call this some form of pseudo-Ascendancy Instinct. Seeing this makes the Platinum Orca covetously mad." He stopped clapping. "But, I know those power-ups are temporal. They have a limit and who even knows what'll happen once their time limit runs out. Still, these are interesting developments." He then turned and addressed Houou Mars. "I suppose now that makes you the White Houou?"

"What does it matter?" She replied.

"Simply now the cloak is white, but your outfit hasn't changed to reflect your power upgrade. Also, your Corner self wielded this power to defeat the Yami Houou."

"What?!" Houou Mars was taken aback by this revelation.

"That's right. _You_ never had the chance to properly extinguished your inner darkness, less alone that a remnant symbiote possessed your father."

Houou Mars growled. "Don't remind me."

Neo-Queen Serenity calmed her friend down. "Save it, Mars. If we all have Kensuke's power in us, then Zeed X will be in a world of hurt."

Then, Zeed X saw the rift in the sky caused by Ordinemon. He then gave an important announcement, "Anyone see that hole carved up? Guess what? I'm heading there and everyone is invited to follow! The time has come to fuck the Prime Taichi's existence up!"

Upon hearing this, Omega X exclaimed. "You're not planning to do what I think you're going to do!"

Dramon X AI growled. "Don't you dare!"

As he floated into the sky, Zeed X beckoned Jirenmon and Toppomon to follow him. Jirenmon was the first to fly up with Zeed X. Toppomon followed them.

There was one individual watching who took this personal.

 _Damn you, Zeed X! You're NOT stealing my glory!_ Burizalor scowled.

Zeed X telepathically responded Burizalor, _I heard that, Freezalor._

" _ **NO! YOU'LL RUE THE DAY YOU INCURRED MY WRATH!**_ " Burizalor screamed as he finally shot out of hiding and headed straight into the rift.

"Was that Burizalor?!" Omega X was baffled by the tyrant's surprise intervention.

"That bastard still manages to hang on," Metalla X scoffed.

"Doesn't matter now! We're going after them all!" Guilkatomon declared.

With that said, every remaining hero followed Zeed X, Jirenmon, Toppomon, and Burizalor's trail to dimension DVT-98. Even those who barely made it like Kaimodosu X AM flew into the rift to participate in the forthcoming battle.

Before he prepared to make his departure, Saitou turned around to see the V-Tamer group (DVT-98-AU) run over to him.

"So, you all wish to join me?" Saitou asked.

Neo (DVT-98-AU) nodded. "Yes, we wish to fight with you to the end."

"Where's your sister Rei, Neo?"

"Sh-She's gone. She got erased before us."

Saitou clenched his fists. "I'm sorry to hear that, Neo."

"Without Rei around, I only have one other purpose. That's to fight the enemy that killed her!"

"Then, we'll fight this enemy until we die, my comrades," Saitou stated.

Moinanea formed a barrier around the V-Tamers (DVT-98-AU). "Then, I'll carry you up to where we'll be going."

"Thank you," Neo (DVT-98-AU) replied.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DVT-98**_

 **(Cue** _ **Codename Z**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST)**

The rift from dimension DF-616 Prime opened. Zeed X, Jirenmon, and Toppomon were the first to arrive. They scanned the new universe they've stumbled into. They stood on a flat mountain surface and gazed over a long stretch of a barren wasteland. Far in the distance lie the ruins of Daemon's castle.

Zeed X calmly breathed in the air. "Ah, a fresh location for what will truly be the climax. And how fitting it's in the same universe that's considered the Prime universe of all Digimon timelines. You have no idea how long I've waited to come here. Too bad that short-sighted emperor, Burizalor, beat me here first already. But unlike him, I intend to finish the job."

"I didn't just hear _my_ name come out of _your_ mouth, you ungrateful cur!" Burizalor yelled out as he jumped out of the rift and flew head first into Zeed X. Powering up into his Golden form, he raised a hand and charged Ki into his finger. "Let's see you dodge this…!" As he fired, Zeed X phased out.

Zeed X slipped behind Burizalor. "...I said, I was going to finish _your_ job." He then planted a palm into Burizalor's gut and fired a beam that sent the tyrant flying far back. "Now, where was I?"

Just then, Omega X, Metalla X, Dramon X, the YYGDM leaders, and Houou Mars were the first heroes to emerge.

"Ah you spoiled my fun," Zeed X pouted a bit.

"Where's Burizalor?! We know he came before us!" Omega X asked about the tyrant's whereabouts.

"Oh, he was here, but he's taking a nap right now," Zeed X plainly answered. "And I made sure to tuck him nicely."

It wasn't long as the other heroes came out of the rift. Zeed X saw how overcrowded the mountain was getting.

"Why don't we relocate? This isn't the best place for us to fight to the finish," Zeed X suggested as he, Jirenmon, and Toppomon floated off the mountain. They headed toward the center of the wasteland.

"After them!" Neo-Queen Serenity declared.

The heroes beelined right after Zeed X and the Digital Pride Troopers.

Beerusmon, Champamon, Whismon, and Vadosmon walked out of the rift. They watched the heroes head off after the villain and his mind-controlled minions.

"Welp, here we are back in 'Digimon Prime'," Whismon announced.

"This is the Prime universe that Burizalor intended to destroy, which would've erased every Digimon timeline throughout the Nexus," Beerusmon noted. "Access to this dimension was supposed to be locked under tight maximum security."

"Well, it seems Zeed X managed to find some loopholes and used codes to access this dimension," Vadosmon said.

"Why am I not surprised? That guy's a real cheat!" Champamon scoffed.

Finally, the last ones to emerge from the rift were Saitou, Neo & his crew (DVT-98-AU), and Moinanea.

"Thank you, Lady Moinanea," Saitou said. "We'll travel on on our own from here."

With that, Saitou and his group headed off toward the climactic battle.

xxxxx

Along the way, Saitou and his group ran into the actual V-Tamers (DVT-98): Taichi & Veedramon (DVT-98), Neo & Rei Saiba (DVT-98), Hideto Fujimoto (DVT-98), Sigma (DTV-98), and Mari Goutokuji (DVT-98).

Saitou introduced himself. "Hello, Taichi. Fancy meeting another version of you."

Taichi (DVT-98) stared dumbfoundedly. "Huh? Do I know you?"

Veedramon (DVT-98) looked confused. "Yeah, we've never meet ya."

Neo (DVT-98) gawked at his counterpart. "Better yet, you're me! An older-looking me!"

Rei (DVT-98) smiled and waved to Neo (DVT-98-AU). "Hello, pleased to meet you, other Neo."

"Rei…" Neo (DVT-98-AU) muttered sadly as a tear fell from his eye.

"What's wrong? And why isn't there an older me with you?"

Neo (DVT-98-AU) wiped his tears, trying to keep cool. "Sh-She… couldn't make it. She stayed behind." He covered up his sister's death.

"Oh, I see," Rei (DVT-98) nodded, although she could tell he was lying.

"I don't understand this," Hideto (DVT-98) scratched his head, gawking at his alternate self.

"I'm at a loss myself," Sigma (DVT-98) got a close-up of his older, alternate counterpart.

Mari (DVT-98) and Mari (DVT-98-AU) checked each other out. They smiled and high-fived each other.

"Nice to meet ya, Mari!" The ladies greeted each other.

Saitou cleared his throat. "The reason why you're here…"

"Let me guess that Burizalor guy is back to give my world trouble?" Taichi (DVT-98) guessed.

"He is here, but we have a far greater threat that's arrived in your world," Whismon interjected as the group saw him, Beerusmon, Champamon, Vadosmon, and Moinanea approach them.

"Oh, hey! It's the blue guy with the big hair and the purple cat god guy!" Veedramon (DVT-98) pointed to the deity and the angel. "And look, we got a fatter purple cat and a girly version of the big-haired guy!"

Both Beerusmon and Champamon fumed over Veedramon (DVT-98)'s simplistic description of them.

"Ya better take back that 'fat' remark!" Champamon snapped and prepared to lunge at Veedramon (DVT-98), but Vadosmon bopped his head with her staff.

"Anyway, we're here because we can't let this villain find you. As you know your existence is fundamental in keeping corresponding timelines and dimensions in check. This world would be classified as a 'fruit of the source'," Whismon explained. "The larger a Prime dimension is, the more multiple timelines and dimensions are spawned from it. Think of these multiple dimensions like atoms or DNA strands; each strand is a separate reality. Most of these realities are connected to each other and float around the Galaxy Cauldron, otherwise known as the Source. Through this, new universes are born."

"Source?" Neo (DVT-98).

"Our world is that important?" Rei (DVT-98) queried to the angel.

"Indeed, it's paramount that this world stays intact to ensure that the other Digimon timelines and worlds survive," Vadosmon said. "This enemy we've been pursuing has already destroyed many of these 'atoms' within the Source. We presume after he destroys this Prime dimension, he'll go straight for the Source."

Whismon sighed. "He's quite the ambitious individual. I'm not even sure if he seeks self-destruction, but he's going to learn one simply cannot destroy the Source, but it can be tampered with."

"Few have tried tampering with it, but all have failed," Vadosmon vaguely revealed. "Presumably what Zeed X seeks is deep within the Source."

"And what's in there?" Taichi (DVT-98) queried.

The deities stayed silent on the matter.

"Come, we're going to where the others are facing the enemy," Whismon said, tapping his staff, forming a barrier around them.

"If that other me with the blue hair is fighting this bad guy, we want to be there to see him beat this bad guy," Taichi (DVT-98) said.

"Yeah, we're in!" Veedramon (DVT-98) exclaimed.

"I hope we get there before it's over," Neo (DVT-98-AU) said.

"Considering they're fighting Zeed X, I doubt it'll be over that quickly," Beerusmon replied.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As they relocated to the center of a wasteland, Zeed X, Jirenmon, and Toppomon found a mesa formation to land on. The trio stayed on the higher ground as the heroes arrived and assembled.

"Well, I think this is the perfect place for the decisive battle," Zeed X approved of the relocation.

"Yeah, and we can't wait to wipe that smug look off your face!" Omega X dropped into a fighting stance with the others.

"However, we're not attacking just yet." Zeed X added. "Why don't you start doing that Life Bomb of yours, Taichi?"

Taken aback, Omega X was confounded by this. "My Life Bomb?"

Max advised against this. "Tai, that's a risky gamble. You know as well as I do they'll just attack while you're gathering energy from all of us."

Guilkatomon concurred with this concern. "He's right! You'll be an open target and most of us won't even be able to cover for you since we'll be giving our energy to you!"

Zeed X interjected. "Actually, the three of us won't even budge from our spot. We're offering you this concession to forge your Life Bomb however you want. Collect as much energy from your friends and this universe as much as you'd like."

Neo Frigg scoffed. "You hear that? What a cocky bastard."

Neo-Queen Serenity turned to Omega X. "What will you do?"

Glacialis Sedna pleaded. "Please, Tai, you don't need to do it."

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Cover My Eyes**_ **)**

Weighing his options, Omega X ultimately decided and flew into the air. He raised both hands above his head.

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) smirked. "We're not so different after all. I'd probably do the same."

Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) snorted. "Oh you sure would."

Omega X suppressed the maliciousness in his heart. "I hate to do this, everyone, but can you lend me your energy?!"

Guilkatomon nodded. "You don't even need to ask."

Max chuckled. "Ok, Gundamon, let's give him that energy. What can I say? He's using my technique."

The first ones to raise their hands and send their energy were the DF-616 group consisting of Metalla X, Max/Gundamon GM, Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Tike/AltronGundamon, David/HeavyArmsGundamon, Jax, Kaimodosu X AM, Rosemon X, Zordiark X, Hit, Wimara, and Xander.

Next, the YYGDM-01 secondary and tertiary heroes donated their energies toward the blue sphere forming above Omega X. Renrukimon, Terryamon, Inumuramon, Tempus Pluto VM, Amare Venus, Tonitrus Jupiter, Mare Neptune, MagnaGarurumon, Hiei, Kurama, Joey, Lyn, Angemon X, ArcticOphanimon X, Gao Pluto TM, Aduro Varuna, Ventus Eris, Rosa Quaoar, Potio Ixion, Harena Haumea, Illusio Makemake, and CyberTitaniamon willfully sent their energies. Platinum Orcus seemed hesitant to give, but ultimately raised both hands out of respect for the Ascendant.

The Digital Fused duo, Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime), raised their hands to help build the Life Bomb.

Masaru & ShineGreymon, Thomas & MirageGaogamon, and Taiki & Shoutmon X7F SM also sent their life energies for the Life Bomb.

Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura also sent their energies.

Finally, Dramon X AI, Neo-Queen Serenity, Houou Mars, Guilkatomon, Glacialis Sedna, KaiserGreymon, Yusuke, Yugi, and Neo Frigg donated their energies.

In the distance, the deities, Saitou, and the V-Tamers (DVT-98 & DVT-98-AU) closed in on the location. Both V-Tamer groups marveled at the sheer size of the _**Life Bomb**_ and saw streams of white light being absorbed into the spirit ball.

"He's going for that technique. I hope he realizes that's gambling with your life," Saitou muttered. "Raise your hands, my friends. They'll need as much of our energy to stop Zeed X."

"You mean like this?" Taichi (DVT-98) raised both hands as he noticed his own energy leaving him. "Whoa!"

"That's so cool!" Veedramon (DVT-98) enthusiastically shouted.

"C'mon, let's give him what he needs!" Rei (DVT-98) put her hands up.

Saitou and the two V-Tamers groups sent their energies toward Omega X's _**Life Bomb**_.

Beerusmon eyed the growing spirit orb. "Well, this is an interesting choice. What manner of technique is this?"

Whismon answered. "It's the Life Bomb technique. He seems to have learned it from Max when he used to be a Digital Watcher. He's taking the life energy from his friends and colleagues to amass a pure spiritual ball, which if makes contact with one with a malicious heart will destroy them. He used this a few times. The last time he used it was against the D-Reaper's evil form."

Vadosmon marveled at the _**Life Bomb**_. "It's quite beautiful, isn't it, Lord Champamon?"

Champamon shrugged. "I guess. I hope some of our warriors are giving their energies, too."

Because of the newfound energies from Dramon X AI, the eight YYGDM-01 heroes, Ultimate Madoka, and Devil Homura, the _**Life Bomb**_ grew bigger much faster without the reliance on millions of populace. The size of it is as big as Mount Everest.

Zeed X stared at the expanding _**Life Bomb**_. "Wow, that's quite the quality product. And you didn't even need a whole universe to create this. Be thankful you have a few divine individuals on your side." He scanned over to Dramon X AI, the eight YYGDM-01 heroes with their white auras, Ultimate Madoka, and Devil Homura.

Jirenmon addressed Omega X. "Come at us with all your strength!"

Toppomon scoffed. "Don't goad him, Jirenmon."

"You're all hella generous, but don't complain if this kills y'all!" Omega X rebuked.

xxxxx

Already recovered from Zeed X's attack, Burizalor raised his right arm and send his energy to the _**Life Bomb**_. The technique that once nearly killed Burizalor years back is now ironically helping it to stop a common foe, but not out of altruism.

 _Yes, I am only doing this to get Zeed X out of the way, Taichi. Once that's done, I'll be the one to kill Prime Taichi_! Burizalor vowed in thought.

xxxxx

As Omega X prepared to throw the _**Life Bomb**_ at the trio of adversaries, Zeed X briefly turned his face to the Cookie Monster from _Sesame Street_ and taunted Omega X, "Come at me bro! Om nom nom nom nom nom!"

Jirenmon stood his ground ready to take on the largest _**Life Bomb**_.

"You three asked for it! Now, take this!" Omega X tossed the _**Life Bomb**_ at the trio. "This is our _**Multiversal Life Bomb**_!"

The _**Multiversal Life Bomb**_ quickly headed toward the trio. Of the three, Toppomon seemed the most concerned. Both Zeed X and Jirenmon remained firm and unfazed in the face of what could be their end.

"C'mon, let them have it!" Guilkatomon cheered.

"Please let this be it!" KaiserGreymon prayed.

"They're not even moving! What the hell?!" Neo Frigg shouted.

"This better work. I didn't give my energy to you for nothing," Metalla X scoffed.

Dramon X AI quietly watched the giant sphere heading closer at the trio.

The _**Multiversal Life Bomb**_ finally made contact, seemingly engulfing Zeed X and Jirenmon. Toppomon jumped away, flabbergasted by this turn of events.

"Jirenmon!" Toppomon called to his colleague, but he got no response. "No, this can't be!"

Omega X had his hands out as he exerted more force into the _**Multiversal Life Bomb**_. He noticed Toppomon avoided the sphere. "He's all that's left. Piece of cake, we can take care of him…"

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, the Ascendant sensed the two opposing powers push back and he saw the _**Multiversal Life Bomb**_ seemingly being pushed upward. To his dismay, he saw Zeed X and Jirenmon holding up one arm each. They effortlessly pushed the spirit ball toward Omega X.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Unwinnable Battle**_ **)**

"No way…!" Omega X blanched.

"No, it's getting pushed back!" Max shouted.

"But, Tai should have enough power!" Celesta X HM cried out.

"After all we gave him, it wasn't enough?!" Guilkatomon yelled in panic.

"Even the Houou gave some of her energy, too!" Houou Mars shouted.

Ultimate Madoka gasped. "No, this shouldn't happen!"

Devil Homura gritted. "They're only able to push back our combined energies because of Zeed X being there!"

"C'mon, Tai! Push back!" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) encouraged his counterpart.

" _ **DAMN IT ALL!**_ " Omega X transformed into Super Ascendant Blue and utilized his strength to hold the _**Multiversal Life Bomb**_. He strained and struggled to push the sphere toward his enemies.

"Nice work, OP-mon. Now let's send his ass to oblivion!" Zeed X declared as he and Jirenmon unleashed enough force to push the ball toward Omega X.

Omega X desperately invoked _**Fury Blitz Times Ten**_ , shrouding his blue aura with a layer of red. He increased his output and still struggled to hold the ball. He upped his power and went _**Fury Blitz Times Twenty**_. The ball was barely repelled toward Zeed X and Jirenmon. Using just their glares, the duo effortlessly pushed back, much to Omega X's horror.

Upon arriving, the deities dropped off the two V-Tamer groups.

"Saitou, look!" Neo (DVT-98-AU) pointed toward the power struggle.

"This isn't good!" Saitou gaped.

"It appears he's hit the limit of his limitations, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon observed. "Meanwhile, Zeed X and Jirenmon aren't even giving it their all. He's fighting both an omniversal-level enemy and a mortal with a power surpassing a God of Destruction. There's little Taichi can do now."

Amare Venus remarked. "Damn it, these two make Charon and Millenniummon look pathetic in comparison."

Tempus Pluto VM added. "An attack like this would've surely wiped those two out, but Zeed X is several dimensions above those two. My sister would've killed to have the power Zeed X has now."

"Well, I'm not standing here and letting these two destroy the ball we helped create! Hang on, Tai!" Guilkatomon flew in to intervene, but Toppomon intervened and fired a _**Destruction Ball**_ his way.

Toppomon quickly unleashed a barrage of _**Destruction Balls**_ to keep the heroes at bay.

" _ **DAMN YOU!**_ " Omega X (DF-616 Prime) flew at Toppomon and punched him.

Toppomon dodged and kicked Omega X (DF-616 Prime) back. "None shall pass me!"

Dramon X AI shot up and kicked Toppomon back.

Seeing Dramon X AI intervene, Zeed X encouraged Jirenmon. "Now show all these universes your power! Let's destroy this Ascendant!"

The gap of power between the opposing forces closed up. Omega X witnessed the _**Multiversal Life Bomb**_ heading his way. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop its advance. Gritting his teeth, the Ascendant watched his life flash before his eyes.

" _ **DAD!**_ " Max screamed toward Omega X.

 **(End theme)**

The blue sphere quickly turned white and then black. Dramon X tried to reach for Omega X, but to his dismay the Ascendant's hand faded. From Omega X's view, he saw himself falling into an endless abyss. The extremities of the _**Multiversal Life Bomb**_ 's power swallowed up the Ascendant until he was visibly wiped out.

 _ **Boom!**_

As the spiritual bomb exploded, the shockwaves from the explosion pushed everyone back. Dramon X AI, who was closest to Omega X, was knocked back. Angemon X jumped up and grabbed him.

"TAI!" Dramon X AI yelled out.

"I...I can't feel his presence anymore," Angemon X closed his eyes.

Among those who grieved for Omega X's demise were Max, Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Rosemon X, ArcticOphanimon X, Glacialis Sedna, Kaimodosu X AM, Guilkatomon, and Ultimate Madoka.

 **(Cue "** _ **In The End**_ **" Linkin Park Cinematic Cover (feat. Jung Youth & Fleurie) / Produced by Tommee Profitt)**

Everyone of Omega X's friends, family, and allies yelled out, but their cries fell silent. Even Beerusmon was horrified.

Zeed X can only chuckle, "I never gotten the chance to kill Omega X of DF-616 Prime, but I succeeded with ending the DF-616! Woo, talk about making up for a lost opportunity!" He nonchalantly shook his head. " The Life Bomb's result is so darn predictable that you heroes fell for my goading and the simplest of Shonen cliches all for the riskiest of all gambles. You sent Omega X to _his_ grave."

There was a deep silence from the heroes, who mourned the loss of DF-616's greatest hero. Metalla X anded where the Life Bomb destroyed his friend and rival. He blanched at the enormous crater in the wake of the explosion. There was absolutely no trace of Omega X anywhere.

"Agumon… dad…" Max cried hard inside Gundamon GM. _First mom and now you, dad! And with no Digicores, we can't bring you either of you back!_

ArcticOphanimon X teared up. "Grunkle Tai… he can't be gone… _ **I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**_ "

"Tai… no…!" Kaimodosu X AM cried over her adopted father's sudden death.

Saitou and Omega X (DF-616 Prime) recalled a similar fate, but with the former killing the latter, whose death had a profound albeit brief impact on his friends.

"When I killed you Taichi, it was purely a mercy killing," Saitou said. "But, this… this was done out of malicious intent."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) growled as he faced Zeed X. "You bastard!"

Dramon X AI stood up, shooting an intent to kill at Zeed X. "This is the last straw! I'm going to erase your _**fucking**_ ass!"

Zeed X sighed. "What? Y'all have no one to blame but yourselves. He also made the choice to gamble on that plot device and he paid the price. Oh, by the way, if you were planning to revive him with those other Digicores, like the Spirians and Numerondramon's Super Digicores. Don't. I made sure to pollute those things before coming to dimension DF-616 Prime. I covered all my bases. Sorry, but no revivals. Not on my watch."

Dreading his inevitable fate, Taichi (DVT-98) fell to his knees. "Now, he's definitely coming after me next."

Beerusmon stepped in front of the boy. "That won't happen. Your existence is crucial to our survival."

Zeed X then announced to his adversaries, "Well come on then, heroes. Time to fight again! Or, have you all lost your nerve?!"

 **(End theme)**

"You want us? Be careful what you wish for!" Max snapped, expressing his intent to murder Zeed X.

"At this point, there's just no going back for us now!" Guilkatomon openly declared to avenge Omega X.

Dramon X AI merely raised his head as his white aura flared brighter than it's ever been before.

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **The Long Way Home**_ **)**

With that, the majority of the DF-616 (Digiverse 7 & 6) and YYGDM-01 heroes rushed Zeed X, Jirenmon, and Toppomon. Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) headed straight for the trio. Masaru, Thomas, Taiki, and their Digimon headed into the fray. Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura established their sights on Zeed X.

"Everyone, I understand your emotions, but we have to fight smartly!" Tempus Pluto VM called out as she held Gao Pluto TM and ArcticOphanimon X back.

"Let me go!" ArcticOphanimon X fidgeted. "I want to fight with Karin and Dimitri! I wanna avenge Grunkle Tai!"

Zeed X casually dodged Max/Gundamon GM's fierce attacks. When Max went for a _**Tsunami Wave**_ , Zeed X conjured a _**Yami Zeed X Reflector**_ , sending the beam right back at Max/Gundamon GM. Max was then knocked out of his Gundam Digimon. Gundamon GM fell and de-evolved back to Gojiramon.

As Tike/AltronGundamon and David/HeavyArmsGundamon beelined for him. Zeed X fired blasts that incapacitated them. Tike and David were knocked out of their Gundam Digimon. Both AltronGundamon and HeavyArmsGundamon collapsed and de-evolved back to their Kaijuu rookie forms.

Zeed X unleashed a wave, knocking away any other DF-616 and YYGDM-01 hero. Among them were Omega X (DF-616 Prime), Metalla X, Renrukimon, Inumuramon, Terrayamon, Hiei, Yoko Kurama, Zordiark X, Xander, Amare Venus, Tontrius Jupiter, Mare Neptune, Angemon X, Rosa Quaoar, Potio Ixion, and Illusio Makemake.

Jirenmon quickly fought off Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Kaimodosu X AM, Jax, Hit, Wimara, Metalla X (DF-616 Prime), ShineGreymon BM, MirageGaogamon BM, Shoutmon X7F SM, MagnaGarurumon, Aduro Varuna, Ventus Eris, and Harena Haumea.

Toppomon found himself fighting off the remaining fighters, including CyberTitaniamon.

In the midst of the fighting, many of the heroes were overpowered. Shoutmon X7F SM was quickly brought down by Jirenmon and split back into Xros Heart's Digimon Army.

"Sorry… Taiki… we gave a lot of our power just for that spirit ball…" Shoutmon weakly muttered as he lost consciousness.

"Shoutmon!" Taiki held his partner.

As Jirenmon kicked Hit away, Jax unleashed a beam barrage to hold the Grey at bay. Then, a flare of white light slammed into Jirenmon and knocked him aside. The white light's flare cleared, revealing Dramon X AI.

The YYGDM-01 leaders and Houou Mars made their move against Zeed X. Neo-Queen Serenity used the white light power given to her from Dramon X's Ascendancy Instinct aura and tossed it at Zeed X. Zeed X dodged and took to the air. Guilkatomon and Yusuke jumped up to attack Zeed X with blows. Yusuke fired a _**Spirit Gun**_. Guilkatomon launched his _**Hazard Wave**_. Zeed X stopped their attacks with his hands and nullified them. Neo Frigg flew into Zeed X and swung her blade, which Zeed X stopped with his fingers. Neo Frigg unleashed a full-powered _**White Aesir Kamehameha**_. Zeed X conjured another _**Yami Zeed X Reflector**_ , absorbing said attack and sending it back at Neo Frigg. Houou Mars shot toward Zeed X and attempted to engulf him with her cosmic white flames, but Zeed X teleported. Yugi and KaiserGreymon then tried to attack Zeed X, but the anomalous being neutralized them with telekinetic blasts. Glacialis Sedna imbued her Ice Trident with her light power and used it to stab Zeed X from behind. Much to her dismay, Zeed X teleported beside Sedna and backhanded her.

"KARIN!" Dramon X AI and Angemon X yelled out to her.

However, it was Dramon X AI who was quick enough to grab and blast Zeed X back.

"Karin, are you ok?!"

"I am now!" Glacialis Sedna reassured. Her own light aura protected her from Zeed X's brutal blow. "I think if it wasn't for this light, I'd be dead."

Dramon X AI angrily glared toward Zeed X, who quickly vanished. He then turned, noticing Zeed X reappearing behind Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo Frigg. "Oh shit! You two look out!"

However, Zeed X's sneak attack allowed him to steal Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo Frigg's crystals by telekinesis.

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Neo-Queen Serenity blanched, seeing her own crystal in the enemy's hand.

Neo Frigg snapped. "Give those back to us!"

"Hehehe. Of all the _Boku no Pico_ trio of Ascendants that represent each Triad dimension, you are the only one that does not die, Kenny." Zeed X remarked. He floated up, holding the crystals. "In fact, it's better this way since living with that accursed Light Legacy and the omniverse hating you is a fate worse than _both_ fear and death! You can't spread your risible reputation as the farcical unifier! The real-life humans don't even know nor care about your existence!"

Platinum Orcus overheard as she bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed. "...they all hate us two now…?"

Dramon X AI shouted. "Christina, don't listen to him!" He used _**Instant Movement**_ to get in front of Zeed X. He reached out to grab the crystals, but Zeed X moved back.

"I don't think so, Kensuke! Finder's keepers!" Zeed X taunted.

"They weren't yours to begin with!" Dramon X AI roared as Zeed X fired a mouth beam at him.

In an instant, Dramon X AI was behind Zeed X. The anomalous being blinked for a second and was bombarded with a barrage of delayed physical blows. Zeed X's body exploded while the impact blows pulverized him like no tomorrow. However, Zeed X still managed to hold the crystals.

"Heh… nice try… but you still haven't pried these crystals from my hands." Zeed X turned as he witnessed a white flash of light envelop Dramon X AI.

"Ken!" Glacialis Sedna cried out to her brother.

"Uncle Ken's glowing!" ArcticOphanimon X shouted.

"Damn him…" Metalla X scowled and clenched his fists.

Beerusmon and Champamon were shocked by this.

"Can this be, brother?"

Beerusmon snarled. "Yes, that's Ascendancy Instinct!"

Whismon added, becoming intrigued. "And I pegged our Taichi to pull this off."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) keenly eyed Dramon X AI. "I never would've imagined a power like this. I don't think my War God Mode quite matches up."

Zeed X scoffed. "Sorry, but you're not finishing your 'oh so grandiose' moment! You've had far too many of those!" He flew at Dramon X AI.

As Zeed X gained closer, Dramon X AI's B.A.X. Digivice glowed and released his two remaining Digimon: Digmon and Submarimon.

"Ken, you keep that transformation going! We'll hold him off!" Submarimon called out.

"Yeah, we about to open a can of whoop ass on Zeed X and walk it dry, son!" Digmon readied his drills.

"Getting so desperate you're sending your last pets to their graves!" Zeed X shouted.

"How about I stick this middle drill up yo sorry carcass?!" Digmon flipped him his equivalent of the finger: the 'drill'.

They blocked Zeed X from preventing Kensuke's perfected Ascendancy Instinct. As Digmon and Submarimon threw themselves at Zeed X, the anomalous being effortlessly blasted them. Both Digimon sacrificed themselves for their partner. Before going out in a blaze of glory, the Digimon laughed in Zeed X's face. "You're not getting the satisfaction of _our_ deaths!"

Half expecting to be amused, Zeed X got annoyed instead as well as unnerved. _Are you kidding me?! Two_ _ **ARMOR**_ _level Digimon are blocking my attacks?! That laughing is getting annoying as well!_ Soon the two Digimon exploded into pieces. "Finally, I'm the only one allowed to troll… _**ACK!**_ "

Before he could finish, the white-haired, armored Dramon X AI shot forward and punched Zeed X's gut hard. As Zeed X doubled over, he forced Zeed X to let go of the crystals. The Accel Ascendant grabbed them both safely.

"Hell yeah! He's got our crystals back!" Neo Frigg cheered.

Glacialis Sedna happily cried out. "Brother! That was incredible!"

Neo-Queen Serenity called out. "Now bring them to us!"

 **(Cue Primal Fear -** _ **The End is Near**_ **)**

Suddenly, Dramon X AI ripped his armor off, and literally stabbed both the Silver Crystal and Moon Force Crystal into his bare arms as he fixed Zeed X with an intense glare. "You'll pay for what you did! You'll die! OVER _**AND OVER AGAIN!**_ " This surprised the crystal users, Zeed X, and everyone else. A burst of energy manifested throughout Dramon X AI's body that the Zero Factor inside him started to become completely purified. The power within the Accel Ascendant is further magnified, to the point where the entire dimension shook. A most unsettling laugh started coming from Ken's mouth. The pain ripped through his body as lightning bolts flew about; each one was capable of tearing up dimensional fabrics.

Zeed X started to sweat at seeing this. "How is this possible? Magic is one of the Ascendant's weaknesses like Superman! It should have instantly killed Kenny, but his willpower is beyond the impossible!" A lightning bolt crashed near him. "Holy shi… ok that's it!" Zeed X fired blasts at Dramon X AI, but to his dismay they were dispersed before impact. " _ **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus of Time and Space**_

"I have to admit. I didn't see this one coming." Slade muttered as the other Young Guns convened with him.

"Indeed, he found a way to surpass the Zero Factor." Darkstar noted.

"And to think that was holding back his full strength." Blazer noted as they continued to watch.

"You know we're likely going to need to help them restore all the damage, you know what that means?" Slade sighed at Kiva's suggestion.

"Really was hoping we'd never need to use those again, it's a pain in the ass to hunt them down..." A shockwave came from inside. "But it can not be helped."

xxxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DVT-98**_

Numerous other dimensions felt the shockwaves more so than others.

"I'm getting Yagami flashbacks!" Metalla X called out as Ken's behavior during all of this was very similar to how Yagami powered up.

Eventually his face tore apart and his body erupted in a flash of light that knocked all nearby back. When the light died down, Dramon X's body changed again. Dramon X AI was still in his AI form, but now his power suit seemed to be akin to Veemon's body rather than AlforceVeedramon's. He had a large crystal dragon wing protruding from his right side, but the most notable feature was that his restraints were gone, and it was easy to tell his Zero Factor had been purified.

" _ **KEN!**_ " Glacialis Sedna, Angemon X, and ArcticOphanimon X yelled out in unison.

"So, that curse has been purged. He's been purified at long last," Tempus Pluto VM said.

CyberTitaniamon lowered her head. "Your sacrifices weren't in vain, Digmon and Submarimon."

Needless to say Zeed X wasn't happy about the situation. "You motherfucker!" He charged at Dramon X AI, only to get intercepted and have his face and nose bashed in without a moment's warning, black blood and ethereal saliva came flying out as he recoiled back. " _ **THE HELL?!**_ "

"Next time, I'm gunning for your skull, and I'm gonna hit you so hard the pieces that break from it will shoot out through your crotch and destroy your balls!"

Many became flabbergasted by this vocal threat, knowing full well he could carry it out.

"What else are you going to do to me?!" Zeed X said as he fixed his nose and stopped the bleeding, but the damage done to his mouth was beyond repair as he spit out his broken teeth.

"Your answer is what won't I do to you, because as a wise genie once said, 'it's 'AMAZING' what you can live through!'" He said as he charged at Zeed X again, only this time Toppomon and Jirenmon got in the way. "So the caped baldy rejects want to fight, too, huh?!" Charging into both of them, a huge explosion of power released and sent all four flying back.

Beerusmon angrily scowled over these developments. "This cannot be real. I refuse to accept this. I should be the one to end Zeed X!"

Whismon sighed. "What's done is done. With our Taichi gone, this is one of our sure best bets to stop Zeed X."

Dramon X AI tossed the crystals back to Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo Frigg. Thankfully, the after effects did not corrupt the crystals, but rather empowered them to support their users.

"Incredible, my crystal's gotten stronger!" Neo Frigg examined her glowing crystal.

"And they're not even tainted! We can definitely fight Zeed X with them!" Neo-Queen Serenity became elated by her empowered crystal.

As he recovered, Zeed X powered up. A black aura wisped over him, sending immense shockwaves that rattled the universe's dimension fabrics.

"I'm not done yet!" Zeed X hissed. "Kensuke, this is the last straw for you and your friends! Jirenmon, Toppomon, we're finishing this!"

Quickly becoming Super Ascendant Blue, Metalla X boasted. "Hey, Zeed X, there's more than just Ken you gotta worry about! I'm still here!"

The other YYGDM-01 leaders and heroes stood ready to fight. Houou Mars channeled her white flames and few into the air.

"Can't believe this could be it for us. Well, if we're going down, we'll go down fighting!" Guilkatomon declared.

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) turned and nodded to Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) and Saitou. "We've got nothing to lose now. It's now or never."

Powering up to Super Ascendant Blue, Max stood ready to fight. "Shame you have to miss this out, Tai… wherever you are now… I hope we don't let you down."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Omega X (DF-616)'s Mindscape**_

Opening their eyes, Tai Kamiya and Agumon awoke in a spaceless and ominous void. They cleared their heads as they scanned their new surroundings. They sensed an ancient and ethereal essence running through this plane of existence. It was nothing like any divine realm they've been sent to before.

"Tai?"

"Agumon, where are we?"

"You're asking me?"

"Good point. So, what could this place be?" Tai wondered until he realized what had happened before. "Wait, didn't we… die?!" He looked over himself. "Yeah, we both got caught in our Life Bomb! That should've killed us!"

Agumon pointed to his head. "I don't feel a halo on me and you don't have one either!"

"Then, that means we're not dead?"

"You kind of are and aren't. I've taken you two into a realm between the fine lines of life and death," a newcomer's voice interjected, sounding divine. The voice also had a resonant tone to it.

When the duo turned, their eyes were met with Takeru Cage. Both had baffled looks as they came face to face with the owner of the Across Conventions theme park.

"Whoa, it's Mr. Cage!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Takeru Cage… I mean, Mr. Cage, what are you doing here?" Tai asked him.

"Welcome, Taichi Kamiya and Agumon of universe _**DF-616**_ , otherwise designated as Delta Fusion Dash Six One Six," Takeru replied in a language uncharacteristic of the man, at least from their point of view.

"Um, ok… don't know what that means, but ok," the confused Bearer of Courage replied.

"It's the universe you're both from," Takeru reminded. "Do you two need a refresher course in dimensional coordinates?"

"No, we know. We were just testing ya."

Takeru gave a straight face to the Bearer of Courage's dry remark. "Sure. Now, to answer your plainly obvious question, 'why am I here?' Well, what if I told you I'm not really the Takeru Cage you know from the Across Conventions theme park?" With that, 'Takeru' shapeshifted into a formless void of white light.

 **(Cue Dead Can Dance -** _ **How Fortunate The Man With None**_ **)**

Upon seeing this, Tai and Agumon dropped into fighting stances. They watched the white light hover around them.

" _Takeru Cage is merely an avatar as a means to communicate with you. In fact, the real Takeru Cage is currently in another universe protecting its borders from Zeed X's coming omnicidal onslaught._ " The void spoke with Tai and Agumon.

As the void shifted behind Tai, the Bearer of Courage instinctively punched at it. His fist seemingly went through the void.

" _What were you hoping to accomplish doing that, Taichi Kamiya? Or, should I call you Omega X?_ "

"Ok, so you know me, but I don't know you. If you aren't Takeru, then who or what are you?"

" _I am one but am also of many. I am omnipotent. I am omnipresent. I am omniscient. My presence exists throughout the omniverse. I oversee the omniverse from this position. I am the Overseer._ "

Both replied in bewilderment. "The Overseer?"

" _I am the one who laid the foundation of the multiverse you and your compatriots refer to the Nexus. I am the one who gave conception to aspects such as Cosmos and Chaos, also known as Order and Disorder. I'm the one who appointed Lady Cosmos to be the arbitrator of the Nexus. Chaos exists solely to not only bring about destruction, but serve as a balance to the life Cosmos is sworn to protect._ "

"Yeah, I think I got all that…" the big-haired young man lied to himself. "Not."

" _I am also guardian of the Source._ "

"The Source?" Agumon asked in confusion.

"And just what is the Source?" Tai queried to the white matter.

" _We are inside it. This is the central core that exists outside the Nexus and the Æther Sea. Think of the Source that we're standing in as one giant sphere. Floating around it are smaller spheres, which are all the dimensions. These smaller spheres are the Prime dimensions. Each of these Prime spheres themselves contain smaller spheres that consist of the Prime's alternate timelines and realities._ "

"Right now, my friends are fighting that Zeed X bastard in that Digimon Prime dimension where the original me exists and his life is in danger!" Tai reminded the omniscient entity.

" _Yes, that anomaly has been causing destruction to various realities and dimensions in Chaos's absence. He's been quite ambitious, but this isn't the first time he's committed himself to unleashing omniversal destruction. This is only the Original Millenniummon's 9th regenerative cycle._ "

"This guy's regenerated nine times?!" Agumon exclaimed.

" _Indeed, his origins started since the beginnings of time itself. Back then, he wasn't even known as Millenniummon. It wasn't until he died and entering his fourth regenerative cycle he was reborn from a DNA Fusion between a Kimeramon and a Machinedramon. It was then he became the monster you know as Millenniummon. With his power of temporal regeneration, he used the Digimon Multiverse as a means to continue his neverending existence._ "

"Who was Millenniummon before?" Tai was almost afraid to ask.

" _A Time Demon that threatened time and space. He is the last and the most powerful of his race. He was known as Xeed then. His sole purpose was merely to destroy realities he deemed weak and unnecessary. Nothing could stop Xeed until Cosmos and Chaos found a warrior with the potential to destroy him. That warrior would be Ryo Akiyama's first predecessor._ "

"And now we have a bunch of Ryos running about the Nexus these days," Agumon said.

" _But, this one was the original. And it's been since then, Ryo and Millenniummon have been caught in an endless conflict after every cycle. No matter how many times Ryo and his predecessors have defeated him, they still couldn't kill the Time Demon permanently. Xeed has only managed ways to regenerate into a new cycle. Each regeneration brings a few face and personality, but his omnicidal desires remained. He has taken on various forms throughout his cycles: be it just plain Millenniummon, Moon=Millenniummon, ZeedMillenniummon, Zeed, and now Zeed X._ _He's even possessed bodies and ultimately he took over Ryo Akiyama of universe DF-616 Prime, changing into the Zeed X form you've faced now._ "

"Ok, so he's been beaten before. That means he isn't invulnerable. This is evidenced when he showed concern when Ken used that white aura and when I dodged this attacks at one point, which I don't even recall." Tai said. "But, you said so yourself. Ryo Akiyama and his predecessors have been the only ones to beat and subdue this monster. I'm not Ryo. I'm not going to beat this guy on my own."

" _Do you remember what you said before?_ "

"What did I say?"

The Overseer showed them a moment of time not long ago during Omega X's scuffle with Zeed X. It was when the Ascendant noticed Zeed X exhibiting disturbed emotions.

 _Omega X threw a punch at Zeed X, who teleported behind him. "Looks like absorbing your Ryo Akiyama gave you human flaws and insecurities. By taking in human qualities, not only did you take the strengths but weaknesses of one, too. By showing any hint of fear, it shows you're becoming human. And I bet you bleed like one, too!" He threw a punch, which Zeed X easily dodged._

 _However, Omega X's knuckle slid off Zeed X's cheek and inflicted a tiny cut on him. Zeed X saw a small cut with blackish blood dripping out._

" _There. I'm right. If can you bleed, you can die," Omega X smirked, exposing a weakness on the anomalous being._

The Overseer closed off that momentary exchange that revealed Zeed X's human attributes he gained after absorbing Ryo (DF-616 Prime).

"Yeah, I remember that, but I only did that to throw his game off. Y'know like a psychological distraction to get him to drop his guard."

" _But, you were onto something, Taichi Kamiya. Being an experienced fighter up to now, you've exploited the new human flaws Zeed X inherited by taking universe DF-616 Prime Ryo's body. He thought by absorbing Ryo he could get eliminate his weakness, but in the end…_ "

"His own hubris caused him to do this thinking he could get rid of his weakness for good, but Zeed X's become his own worst enemy."

Agumon added. "That's just self-destructive on his part!"

" _Precisely. The being formerly Xeed is on the path of self-destruction and he's well aware. He's been on this destructive path because he knows this may very well be his final cycle. He's gone through such immense lengths to become opposite to Cosmos and take after Chaos in bringing his twisted view of 'balance' to the multiverse. He's even pushed to have the likes of the Bearer of Unity, Kensuke Rainer, to become his tool of destruction in order to find someone strong enough to destroy him. Your universe and others like universe YYGDM-01 have gotten his attention as of late. With the number of growing powers in these two universes, he assumed there'd be someone who'd be strong enough to end his cycle._ "

"Yet, me and my friends couldn't put him down with that universal Life Bomb I made!" the Bearer of Courage stated.

" _No, that wouldn't be nearly enough, Taichi. And since he's convinced no one can end him, he's seeking to move into his next and tenth cycle._ "

"But, wouldn't he need to die to do that?" Agumon asked. "We couldn't even kill him with the Multiversal Life Bomb!"

The Overseer answered. " _For the next regenerative cycle, Zeed X intends to seek out the Source. And he intends to enter beyond the Galaxy Cauldron where many others have tried and failed to tamper with the Source in order to initiate his next cycle back to his original form, Xeed. No, he intends to become an evolved form of his original self: an Omniversal Xeed._ "

"So, evolve into a higher being and seek to rule the entire omniverse?"

" _Considering his nature has always been about destruction, I doubt it. Xeed has never sought conquest. However with the human traits he's gained after absorbing DF-616 Prime's Ryo, his mind has become warped with new concepts, including the idea of conquest. He intends to reboot the entire omniverse, install himself as the sole creator, and permanently end his death and regenerative cycles. Also by tampering with the source, he looks to purge the Ryo he absorbed out from him and purify himself into his original form._ "

"Answer this. If we somehow destroy Zeed X, will the other Millenniummons die as well?" Tai asked.

" _No, whether Xeed perishes for good or not, his spawn will remain. The other Ryos in the omniverse will have to deal with them on their own._ "

"Well, that sucks…" The Bearer of Courage sighed as he sadly smiled. "I guess that's it then. Me and Agumon are dead. We can't go back and help our friends. They're all fighting the Big Daddy Millenniummon and are probably gonna die. If the biggest Life Bomb I ever made couldn't beat him, what can?"

Agumon nodded, "No, we can't give up, Tai. We never give up! That's one of our mottos!"

The Overseer was silent for a moment until he spoke again. " _Taichi, I know you were a witness to Kensuke Rainer's recent awakening._ "

"Recent awakening?"

" _The white cloak of light shrouding him and his hair becoming silver._ "

"I always thought that was just Ken tapping into his full Ascendant God power? I heard Zeed X call it something. I think something instinct."

" _I can assure you it's not a new form of Ascendant God power. It's the ultimate status of one's mental state. Kensuke was only and finally able to achieve this with the Zero Factor purged from his body. Do you remember Whismon's teachings to you and your friend Yamato?_ "

"Yeah? How we should be able to move and adapt during the heat of battle. Whismon dodged all our attacks. We've been implementing that into our fighting styles, though I still kinda let my guard down at times. Wait… I did see Kensuke dodging that Jirenmon guy's attacks! I was wondering what level of power he reached! What was that power he achieved?"

" _Ascendancy Instinct, a similar variation of the technique called Ultra Instinct._ "

Agumon curiously asked. "Ascendancy Instinct? You mean, we could achieve that, too?"

" _You already have during your brief scuffle with Zeed X._ "

Upon hearing this revelation, Tai and Agumn had befuddled looks.

"Huh? We did?" Agumon blinked.

"I don't even remember anything of the sort!" Then, Tai just realized something and corrected himself. "Wait, did it have anything to do with me suddenly dodging Zeed X's attacks at one point? I… I wasn't even thinking anything. Because I don't remember pulling that off! I'd know if I did!"

" _You were starting to tap into Ascendancy Instinct. You didn't notice but…_ " The Overseer showed Tai and Agumon a visual feedback of Omega X briefly evading Zeed X's attacks.

Tai and Agumon keenly watched until they noticed a subtle silver aura shimmering over Omega X's body. They saw their Ascendant form with bold silver eyes and black pupils.

"Whoa, that happened?" Tai was mesmerized by his Ascendant form unconsciously tap into Ascendancy Instinct.

" _That wasn't the perfected Ascendancy Instinct form unfortunately. You weren't quite there yet. Had you survived the death experience by gambling on the Life Bomb, then you would've invoked the mastered variation of Ascendancy Instinct._ "

"But, we didn't survive and now we won't have that power," Tai sighed, feeling helpless.

" _Never say never._ "

"I get you're trying to pacify us, but with all the Digicores inactive, there's no chance of anymore revivals."

" _I can not only revive you two, but grant you the power you were meant to have._ "

"You'd do that?!" Tai became flabbergasted by the omnipotent being's generous negotiation.

" _Not only can I, I will. I can even grant you Ascendancy Instinct without the limits it would place on your body. However,_ _I'm only giving you this power to use once. After this, the power will expire. Should you ever need it again, you'll have to find a way and earn it on your own. No more hand me downs."_

Upon hearing this, Agumon had an exuberant look.

"You hear that, Tai?!"

However, Tai seemed hesitant. "But, should we take it? I wasn't too thrilled to be handed down Ascendant God power before we fought Beerusmon."

Agumon gasped. "Oh, right."

" _The decision is ultimately yours, Taichi. However, your friends may not survive this ordeal with Zeed X. Think about it._ "

"How can we even pass up that offer? I mean, you're handing us a mastered technique without the limitations? Something about it." Tai turned to the Overseer. "There's something fishy about this. But, you said I can only use it once? And you're also saying I'd have to find a way to earn it on my own? Could I do it?"

" _If the Bearer of Unity, Kensuke, can, then there's no reason you can't if you put your mind to it. And you've shown time after time again, you've achieved what many mortals, including other Ascendants, consider impossible. You're a man amongst the other Taichi Yagami/Kamiyas I've ever seen. Only the Taichi from Delta Fusion Dash Six One Six Prime can match up to your prowess._ "

"I have another question," Tai said. "Are we really fictional characters being written and dictated to do the things the plot requires us?"

" _If I say yes, will you go out there and beat the ever living crap out of Xeed for me?_ "

Agumon is taken aback. "Whoa, sass much?"

" _Taichi, what I just did would be classified as a big Deus Ex Machina moment. That's often frowned upon in fiction, but in this case, this is one of the exceptions. Xeed cannot be allowed to tamper with the Source and purge every form of fiction that brings out imagination for people trying to cope in the dark and grim reality they call real-life. I am the avatar for every fictional writer. I make things happen according to the writer's wish. In fact, I am about to invoke the wish Kensuke's author has made to help turn the tide against Zeed X. Understand, by getting rid of fiction, you remove escapism from reality. Xeed wants to do away with it in order to ensure his own survival and end his cycles. So, go and make it worth everyone's while._ "

The Bearer of Courage shut his eyes and sighed. "Ok, I think I understand." He and Agumon held their stances. "If this will make a difference, then we're ready."

" _Are you sure? You may choose to back out-_ "

"We've made up our minds. I may not agree to this 'hand me down', but if my friends and family are in danger. Sora's gone. And with her gone, so is my unborn kid. He's killed me and Agumon. This bastard's already made this personal by taking the cherished things in my life. What's there to lose now?"

With that, the Overseer's white aura spread over to Tai and Agumon. Both were engulfed in white light. Both felt divine energies entering their bodies and augmenting their mortal forms.

" _Understand though. In exchange for me unlocking your full Ascendancy Instinct potential, there must come a price._ "

"What is it?" Tai asked as the color in his eyes turned solid silver.

The Overseer muttered sentences that only Tai and Agumon could interpret.

"What? You mean…?" Tai asked.

The Overseer replied. " _Yes._ "

"For my friends and family…" Tai stopped as he turned to Agumon. "I mean, for _our_ friends and family." He grabbed Agumon's hand as the white light coalesced with the flaring Crest of Courage orange beams shooting out of their chests. The divine light and Crest of Courage energies combined, turning them back to Omega X.

" _It's time. Now go, Ascendant of Courage._ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Ultimate Awakening, Ascendancy Instinct**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Meeting an avatar of your universe's creator would be a life changing experience, wouldn't it?

Well, thanks to that ritual, the YYGDM-01 leaders and Houou Mars inherited Dramon X's Ascendancy Instinct. This was an idea originally conceived by Chaosblazer and it bears to be retold here.

The biggest Life Bomb ever gets halted by Zeed X and Jirenmon. Jirenmon being there was enough. Zeed X severely tipped the scales in their favor. Not even energy from trillions of mortals and a handful of gods/goddesses were enough to make a difference. And this officially marks Omega X's first death (sans any of the alternate timelines).

And that leads right to Omega X getting obliterated, sending him to meet the Overseer, who is essentially like the One Above All (by Marvel Universe logic) and acts as avatar for any author. He's pretty much the amalgamation of every fictional writer (be it professional, amateur, and fanfic writer) that oversees the foundation of the fictional omniverse. When writers stop writing and creating, the omniverse stagnates and never progresses. And then it may ultimately cease if no new generations are there to foster it. Zeed X hopes to reboot the fictional omniverse in order to keep himself alive, become a new overseer, and purge the weakness that he absorbed (DF-616 Prime!Ryo) which kickstarted his 9th and current regenerative cycle. So, why can't the Overseer just destroy him on a whim? Simply because Zeed X, who has been breaking the fourth wall and such, has found means of leaving the fictional omniverse. Of course, reaching the Source won't be easy even for someone like Zeed X. Since the Source is crucial maintaining the fictional omniversal, it acted on the whims of universe DF-616. And don't be surprised if it continues acting on whims of other creators who want Zeed X to pay for his multiversal crimes.

The big 'Deus Ex Machina' moment as the Overseer described it: Omega X gains the power of perfected Ascendancy Instinct. And since this power came from the Overseer him/her/itself, this makes Omega X (DF-616) the strongest Ascendant. But, with any hand me down, there comes a price. And if you've read _Cross Generations_ already. Well, I'm not going to say for the sake of any new readers to this story who haven't read the original CG version.

While Dramon X might be the first to achieve the mastered Ascendancy Instinct, Omega X is looking to be not too far behind.

Next chapter, things are about to look grim but don't worry a light is coming toward the end of this bleak tunnel. Until the next update, send a review and see you soon.


	67. Ultimate Awakening, Ascendancy Instinct

_**Dimension: DVT-98**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super: Broly OST -** _ **Broly Begins to Battle! + Awakened Power**_ **)**

Resisting with all their might, the heroes fought off Zeed X, Jirenmon, and Toppomon. In the absence of Omega X, Max led the charge against the anomalous being and his two Digital Pride Trooper slaves. With help from Omega X (DF-616 Prime), Dramon X, and Metalla X, he unleashed a furious counterattack on Zeed X.

As Max unleashed a flurry of punches, Zeed X parried the blue-haired Ascendant's blows. Max snarled and flew at him with a kick. Zeed X twisted his body around, evading Max's flying kick. Zeed X stretched his arms out, ensnaring and throwing Max around several times before flinging him into the ground.

Metalla X went off the handle and attacked Zeed X head-on. As he dodged and parried Metalla X's punches, Zeed X briefly paused and turned to the screen.

 **(Theme abruptly cuts)**

"Oh, and by the way, that one reviewer who dropped that comment about magic not being that detrimental to Superman? Yeah, I was being sarcastic! I knew magic isn't the end all be all solution to weakening the Man of Steel! Even I make mistakes! I'm only an immortal time demon on his ninth cycle!" Zeed X yelled toward reader while breaking the fourth wall. "Friggin' nerds."

"Who the hell are you talking to?! Take me seriously!" Metalla X furiously bellowed as he punched Zeed X's face, who took the Ascendant's hit and didn't budge. "I won't have you make a mockery out of me! Not after you killed Keke!"

( _ **Broly Begins to Battle! + Awakened Power**_ **resumes)**

Suddenly, Metalla X's face morphed into Keke. "Ouch! That hurt! Why did you have to punch me?!"

As he balked at Zeed X's facial metamorphosis, Metalla X quickly withdrew his punch and charged Ki into his right hand. He fired off his _**Big Bang Attack**_ at Zeed X.

"I won't have you make a mockery of her!" Metalla X roared as he launched rapid Ki blasts in conjunction with his attack.

Just then, a door magical opened up behind Metalla X. Zeed X popped his head out and tapped Metalla X's shoulder.

"Then, let me make it up to you and that hot piece of work you call a daughter!" Zeed X chucked. As Metalla X spun around to blast him, Zeed X smashed a whipped cream pie in his smash.

As Metalla X rubbed the cream from his face, he saw Zeed X's face morph into Bugs Bunny.

"Eheheheh, what a maroon! Ehehehe!"

" _ **GAUGH! I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU!**_ " Metalla X snapped as he flew at and slammed into Zeed X's chest. He unloaded with a flurry of punches and went for a flying kick.

In response, Zeed X summoned _**Yami Zeed X Reflector**_ and trapped Metalla X through a lens-like portal.

As Metalla X stumbled out of another portal, he found himself caught in the crossfire of Toppomon's physical blows. Metalla X narrowly dodged Toppomon's punch and went on the defense.

"That sneaky bastard tricked me!" Metalla X growled while dodging Toppomon's blows.

"Prepare to be obliterated by hand of justice!" Toppomon bellowed, shooting beams from his hand.

Metalla X quickly hopped and dodged Toppomon's blasts. The Bearer of Friendship readily fired a beam, which Toppomon topped with a _**Hakai**_ wave. Baffled, Metalla X witnessed his own attack get dissolved by Toppomon's destruction energy.

"Damn it, he's got destruction energy," scowed Metalla X, who dodged the incoming _**Hakai**_ blasts. At one point when he sidestepped the destructive beam, it hit the nearest wall of debris and deleted it instantly.

"Father!" Angemon X called out as he dashed in and launched a _**Finish Buster**_ at Toppomon's back.

The beam barely dazed Toppomon, who turned and fired a _**Hakai**_ beam at the future warrior. Angemon X hopped around and dodged a succession of blasts. Toppomon then launched forward and backhanded Angemon X down.

"Dimitri!" Metalla X shouted as he flew over and punched the back of Toppomon's head. Though this merely fazed him, this distraction allowed Metalla X to grab Angemon X and fly him to a safer distance.

"Father, I can handle myself…"

"Don't bother. He's far beyond you in this state. He'd kill you with that divine energy he's wielding." Metalla X said, assessing Toppomon's destruction aura.

"Since he's apparently Digital God of Destruction level now. Same with that Jirenmon guy," Angemon X muttered as he and Metalla X witnessed Jirenmon make short work of Metalla X (DF-616 Prime), Saitou, and various of the DF-616 & YYGDM-01 heroes.

Just then, the Kuipers, sans Haumea and Makemake, reconvened with Angemon X.

"Dimitri, the others are in deep trouble! I don't know how much longer we can last!" Glacialis Sedna said. She looked up to see Dramon X, Omega X (DF-616 Prime), Beerusmon, and Champamon clashing with Zeed X. "And I have no idea how long brother can last. His new power could run out anytime now!"

"We're in deep shit either way. No matter how you slice it." Aduro Varuna cursed.

"No, I refuse to believe there's no hope for us!" Ventus Eris exclaimed.

"What can we do against these three? Zeed X is already a big difference as he is and he can just randomly delete us anytime he wishes," Potio Ixion reminded them of Zeed X's _**Millennia Epilogue**_.

"That dick is just toying with us," Aduro Varuna scoffed, charging lightning into her Mjolnir. She then tossed her Stormbreaker axe to Eris. "Here, you might need it more than me. You're getting better with it."

"Thanks, Varuna," Ventus Eris smiled, gripping the axe tightly.

Toppomon readied and fired another _**Hakai**_ at Metalla X, Angemon X, and the Kuipers. However, someone quickly stepped in and conjured a barrier, halting the Pride Trooper's beam. It was Jax, who willfully formed another energy barrier to push Toppomon's attack.

"It's Jax!" Angemon X was flabbergasted to see the face of a former enemy of his timeline.

"You might want to get moving! My barrier can only hold his blast for much longer!" Jax called out to the group. He noticed Toppomon's destruction energy starting to break his barrier.

"GO NOW" Metalla X instructed as he flew out of the way.

Likewise, Angemon X and the Kuipers moved away. Jax then dropped his barrier and sidestepped Toppomon's blast, which deleted another wall of debris.

As for Jirenmon, he planted a _**Power Impact**_ ball into Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) and blasted the Digital Fused warrior away. Saitou swiftly kicked an energy orb and sent a barrage of purple beams toward the Grey. Jirenmon put a hand out and nullified Saitou's beams with an aura wave.

"Nothing I do can even scratch him…" Saitou clenched his fists and dropped to a knee. For the first time since being soundly defeated by Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s War God power, the Dark Angel was overtaken by a superior being.

"You're smart to give up and accept your defeat," Jirenmon said as he prepared another _**Power Impact**_ blast.

However, a wave of flames connected with Jirenmon. The Grey didn't even feel the flames connect, but he identified the attacker. It was Guilkatomon. On the opposite was Renrukimon.

"How commendable for you all to keep this up, but you will fall to my might." Jirenmon stated.

"You keep running your mouth, big guy, because we're still here!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

Wasting no time, Renrukimon rushed at the Grey. As Jirenmon prepared to stop her, Renrukimon used her Seiryuu Scale to vanish out of thin air. Guilkatomon seized this opportunity and flew over, landing a fiery punch to Jirenmon's face. However, the Grey snatched Guilkatomon's hand and crushed it. Jirenmon landed a quick barrage of punishing blows and blasted him away. Guilkatomon crash landed on a debris of debris.

"Takato!" Renrukimon reappeared and hurried over to him. He rolled him onto his back and cringed from the beating he took.

"Yep… he kicked my butt really good, didn't he?" Guilkatomon chuckled as the white light surrounding him lifted him off the ground. "I think I can go another round."

"You should be staying down!" Renrukimon berated him.

"Heed your friend's words if you know what's good for you, boy," Jirenmon addressed him.

"No way. Tai's gone and it's up to us to beat guys like you!" Guilkatomon replied with a rebellious scowl.

"But, he and Toppomon aren't the real bad guys. They're just controlled by Zeed X!" Inumuramon called out from afar.

"So, what? We target Zeed X then… but… he's so far above us it's not funny," Guilkatomon remarked.

Neo-Queen Serenity and Houou Mars arrive to treat the beaten YYGDM-01 heroes. Yusuke, KaiserGreymon, Yugi, and Neo Frigg recovered after being healed. Houou Mars finished healing Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Amare Venus, Tonitrus Jupiter, Mare Neptune, and Terryamon.

"We don't give up. That's not we're going to do," Neo-Queen Serenity said, turning up toward Zeed X.

"Great, he's back for more!" Kuwabara panicked as Jirenmon charged up another _**Power Impact**_ ball.

Just in time, Hit, Xander, Wimara, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, MagnaGarurumon, and MirageGaogamon Burst Mode intercepted Jirenmon's path. Hit quickly caught Jirenmon in his _**Time Skip**_. Jirenmon found himself caught frozen, leaving himself open to Xander, Wimara, ShineGreymon BM, MagnaGarurumon, and MirageGaogamon BM attacking him.

"That a way, guys! Let him have it and take it to him!" Masaru cheered them on.

Upon seeing Jirenmon and Toppomon's dilemma, Zeed X grew weary of his adversaries. However, Dramon X AI managed to cut him off and grabbed his hand. Dramon X AI channeled raw power into his right hand and punched Zeed X's face so hard he twisted his neck around. Dramon X AI followed up with a straight punch, sending Zeed X sailing far back. Dramon X AI hastily flew at Zeed X and clenched his right hand. Rearing back said fist, he went for a straight _**Dramon Fist**_ , which Zeed X narrowly dodged. Zeed X spun around behind Dramon X AI and kicked his back. Zeed X then clubbed Dramon X AI so hard he sent him crashing into the ground. Zeed X dove down, driving Dramon X AI hundreds of feet beneath the earth.

Zeed X quickly rocketed out of the ground and left Dramon X AI buried.

"Hah, I just planted him. Ugh, bad pun." The anomalous being verbally roasted himself. He turned his head. "Oh, speaking of bad jokes." He noted Illusion Makemake and Harena Haumea flying behind him. "What are you two even still doing here when all your Yu-Gi-Oh friends except Kaiba's blue-haired bitch, Joey, and Yugi are all dead?! I mean for Christ's sake, friggin' Joey and you two outlived Seto Kaiba!"

"You're going to pay for taking Tristan away!" Harena Haumea shouted.

"Same with my Duke!" Illusio Makemake cried out with defiance.

Shaking his head, Zeed X sighed. "See, I didn't want to have to do this, because then readers will think why didn't I use this sooner. But, you asked for it!" His hands glowed with translucent light. He pressed both hands together and unleashed a clear wave of light that passed through Haumea and Makemake.

In an instant, the two Kuipers were instantly depowered back to Vivian Wong and Miho Hosaka. The two girls collapsed and gazed in utter horror at their Princess forms being taken from them, but most of all their Sailor Senshi powers were gone. It was as if Zeed X reset the girls's power stats, regressing them back to their regular pre-Kuiper Senshi selves.

"I'm not Sailor Haumea anymore?!" Vivian gawked, looking over herself.

"I can't transform back to Sailor Makemake!" Miho gasped and dropped to her knees helplessly/

He explained to Vivian and Miho. "Yeah, see. That's something I've only been meaning to use if I'm being backed into a corner. I borrowed it from some character created in some world called _Re:Creators_. There was this Altair lady and she used this technique called _**The 13th Movement of Chaos: Outline Origin**_. Pretty nifty trick. I call my variation, the _**Millennia Power Reset**_. It lets the user takes the plot twists and added power baggage away from a character, resetting them back to the beginning. So, I just removed you two's Kuiper Senshi powers and reset you back to your original Yu-Gi-Oh! character settings like you were originally intended to be. You can thank me later."

Balling up her fists, Vivian rushed Zeed X. "You bastard!"

Zeed X effortlessly sidestepped Vivian, letting her trip herself over. "Don't waste your breath. I'll let you two live long enough to see me kill all of your friends. You can be part of the audience reading this right now."

Miho crawled over and tended to Vivian. Both cried and held each other helpless to do anything now. The once mighty 'Outer Kuipers' were reduced to mere spectators.

Zeed X turned to the screen and addressed the audience. "None of you readers saw that! Got it? That's a secret technique I don't just show anyone. Not even you, simpletons! Keep your mouths shut or I'll raid your kitchen pantries when you sleep!" He then scanned the battlefield and went back into character. "Now, where were we…?" Zeed X paused as he sensed an energy sneak up on him.

Suddenly, Omega X (DF-616 Prime) teleported in front of Zeed X and blasted him with a readily powered-up _**100X Terra Beam**_. Catching the massive red beam, Zeed X grabbed and knocked away the Digital Fused warrior's strongest attack.

"After fighting and killing the DF-616 Omega X, you're just a _downgrade_. So, why should I waste my time?" Zeed X nonchalantly shrugged.

"We'll see who's a downgrade! This is for the other me you killed, you murderer!" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) roared as he flew at and attacked Zeed X head-on.

"Yawn! Tell me something new! Make me laugh or something!" Zeed X swiftly parried all of Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s punches and slithered around him like a snake. He folded his whole body around the Digital Fused warrior like rubber and squeezed him tight. "Now, here's my punchline!" He then tossed and punched Omega X (DF-616 Prime) away.

Suddenly, Beerusmon and Champamon seized Zeed X from behind. The anomalous being's head twisted around.

"Hey, mind holding onto these, you two?" Zeed X asked as his hands seemingly came off.

Beerusmon and Champamon saw the decoy hands were rigged with explosives. Zeed X quickly turned and covered his ears.

 _ **Boom!**_

Zeed X spun around and saw the two Gods of Destruction covered in black powder.

"Oh boy, you two nimrods should take a look at yourselves right now! You're supposed to be gods and yet you fell for the oldest tricks in the cartoon playbook!" Zeed X keeled over laughing. _Note to self: we are in a written fanfic involving animated characters who for all intents and purposes are supposed to be gods. Anyway, carrying on!_ "You two are making Elmer Fudd look good right now!"

Beerusmon and Champamon both said nothing. They exchanged silent nods and flew straight at Zeed X. As the two gods were covered in purple auras, they zipped around Zeed X like fiery purple comets. Zeed X was able to keep up with the two Gods of Destruction and flew around, blocking their attacks.

"So, this is y'all at your best! Well, at least now I can put up some effort!" Zeed X said while blocking their attacks. He vanished and flew off world, luring the two Gods of Destruction after him. He and the cat brothers flew around the entire planet over dozens of times. By the time, Zeed X returned he was still trading blows with Beerusmon and Champamon. "Just for reference, you two, I can take all of your Gods of Destruction out just like that if I wanted to!"

Champamon snapped. "Yeah?! Me and my brother don't give a flip! We're gonna see to it you get what's coming to you!"

Beerusmon added with ferocity. "To think I'd be forced to go all out against Dark God who nearly destroyed his former universe!"

"Oh please! I'm so over that old Dark God shtick! Get with the times!" Zeed X then smashed Beerusmon and Champamon's heads together. He grabbed and drove his knee into Champamon's rotund gut. Then, he slapped Beerusmon's face around. "Oh, how I bet Kenny would love to do this to you now, you purple Cornish Rex-looking motherfuc-!"

Just then, a barrage of arrows pierced Zeed X's back. He whirled around to see Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Goddess Moinanea, Whismon, and Vadosmon confront him. Zeed X glanced over to the opposite side as Neo-Queen Serenity and Houou Mars appeared.

"Lord Champamon!" Vadosmon called out to the beaten rotund cat.

"Oh dear, this isn't good," Whismon sadly nodded. He readied his staff to combat Zeed X.

"We're ending this here, Zeed X!" Ultimate Madoka declared.

Neo-Queen Serenity readied her Silver Crystal. Houou Mars' white flamed cloak expanded into the shape of a bird.

"No, I'm afraid this is where we end things!" Zeed X's grinned maniacally as he cast barriers over the divine beings, sealing them up. "Now, this is where the climax will get interesting."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VII: Fiction's Closure  
**_ _ **Chapter LXVII: Ultimate Awakening, Ascendancy Instinct**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DVT-98**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Tough Battle**_ **)**

Returning to the main battlefield, most of the heroes are already battered and beaten by the trio of adversaries. Not even the deities are enough as they have been binded by Zeed X's power. Whismon, Vadosmon, Moinanea, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Houou Mars were all sealed inside impenetrable barriers. Only a very few like Dramon X AI are still standing.

After making short work of his enemies, Zeed X found Taichi (DVT-98) and teleported to him. He one-shotted and knocked down Zero.

"Zero!" Taichi (DVT-98) called and rushed to his Veedramon partner.

Wasting no further time, Zeed X seized Taichi (DVT-98)'s throat and lifted him up. Knowing he is holding the victim hostage, the heroes can't do anything.

"Too bad you failed to protect the Prime source of Digiverses." Zeed X evilly smirked and prepared to erase his victim's existence with the palm of his hand. "Now I shall be his executioner."

"STOP! DON'T…!" Max pleaded.

Finally blasting his way out of the ground, Dramon X AI shot out and caught Zeed X strangling Taichi (DVT-98). He prepared to intervene and stop Zeed altogether. Suddenly, he just paused and sensed an energy presence spike out of nowhere.

Both Beerusmon and Champamon sprang up from their beatdown and raced to intercept Zeed X.

 **(End theme)**

As Zeed X is about to exterminate Taichi (DVT-98), a _**Death Beam**_ struck through Zeed X's chest, forcing the anomalous figure to put Taichi (DVT-98) down. Dramon X AI used this time to fly over and grab Taichi (DVT-98), pulling him away from Zeed X. Zeed X immediately turned to see Golden Burizalor arrive on the battlefield.

"No freakin' way…" Yusuke couldn't believe it.

"Where the hell did he come from?!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

"B-B-Burizalor?!" Metalla X shouted.

"This is _their_ Burizalor…" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) gritted, glaring down the golden-skinned tyrant.

Both Jirenmon and Toppomon noticed Golden Burizalor come out of hiding. As they went to stop him, Zeed X beckoned them off.

"It's that creep… again…" Taichi (DVT-98) coughed, rubbing his neck.

"Burizalor, you're a fool to take them on!" Metalla X chastised him.

"What can he possibly do?" Ultimate Madoka couldn't believe it.

"Nothing good," Devil Homura muttered sardonically.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Unwinnable Battle**_ **)**

Zeed X faced off with Golden Burizalor, who was still looking worse for wear after the anomalous one blasted him away.

"Well, isn't this a surprise! Somehow, you're still alive after your co-partners perished and you escaped death not once, but twice. I must give you props, digital tyrant," Zeed X casually clapped.

Golden Burizalor panted, holding up his finger ready to fire another _**Death Beam**_. "So, what if you're the most powerful force in the omniverse… I am Lord Burizalor! And I no longer take orders from you! But, most of all.. _NO ONE DENIES ME THIS KILL!_ " He aimed and pointed his _**Death Beam**_ finger toward Taichi (DVT-98).

Zeed X persuaded him. "You really don't want to do that. Besides, with all the wounds you've got, your shot will be slow enough for me to stop. Don't even try it. Fine, fuck it. Do it. See what happens."

Looking between Taichi (DVT-98) and Zeed X, Burizalor tried to decide his targets. What did he want more: to kill Taichi Prime and purge every gogglehead in the Nexus, or regain whatever pride he has left by turning against Zeed X?

"Well, clock's a ticking, tyrant…"

Golden Burizalor's smirk then turned into an angry scowl. "I've decided!" He raised both hands and conjured a big _**Death Ball**_. He laughed out loud. "How about I destroy _**YOU**_ , my _former_ master?! I'll take you and everyone else with me!"

"Oh shi-!" Max screamed. "Everyone, get back!"

Metalla X roared, grabbing Rose(mon) X. "The bastard's just about lost his mind!"

"If he gets himself killed, it's less problems for us," Angemon X remarked.

"Yeah, but we're then left with Zeed X. I'd rather us deal with Burizalor than him," Glacialis Sedna regretted what he said.

Beerusmon growled. "You're a fool, Burizalor! You're going to get us all killed! Namely me!"

Champamon grabbed Beerusmon. "Do you always think of yourself first, brother?!"

The YYGDM-01 leaders and Houou Mars prepared to stop Golden Burizalor, but the _**Death Ball**_ expanded until it grew ten times his own size. Dramon X AI grabbed Taichi (DVT-98) and Veedramon (DVT-98). He teleported them out of harm's way.

"You have nowhere to run, Zeed X!" Golden Burizalor shouted.

"You're a fool, emperor."

"Now, I'll purge you out of existence once and for all!" Golden Burizalor tossed the _**Death Ball**_ at Zeed X. The tyrant laughed maniacally, having completely snapped.

However, Zeed X used his essokinesis powers to instantly dissolve the _**Death Ball**_ into nothingness, shocking Golden Burizalor.

Taking advantage of Golden Burizalor's dismayed state, Zeed X's face then changed to Freeza's. But, he spoke with a crude, elderly grandmother voice, "Heh heh heh heh heh. Freezalor is here to ruin the party! You didn't say _**please**_ if you wanted to kill Prime Taichi so desperately like a little bitch!"

Golden Burizalor snapped out of his trance. " _ **...WHAT IS THIS MOCKERY?! YOU DARE TO MOCK ME, LORD BURIZALOR?!**_ " He launched straight at Zeed X. " _ **I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, I WILL MAKE YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH!**_ "

Zeed X shifted right in front of Golden Burizalor with ungodly speed. Overwhelmed with shock, Golden Burizalor left himself open for Zeed X to punch him hard in the gut. The tyrant doubled over, coughing spit and blood from his mouth. This was the worst imaginable pain he's ever felt his whole life. Zeed X then grabbed Golden Burizalor's face and smashed him through earth below, carving out a path and creating a decent-sized crater.

Losing his Golden form, Burizalor was left lying at Zeed X's feet. He picked Burizalor by his head and crushed it so hard he made the tyrant scream in agony. Burizalor's face contorted in pain as painful screeches left his mouth.

"I could easily erase you, but why do that when I can have a little fun?" Zeed X chortled as he dropped the tyrant.

As Zeed X stomped on Burizalor's face with his foot, he grew hair like Taichi while retaining his Freeza face and granny voice, alongside Freeza's 'tail' grew out of his backside.

"Heh heh heh. Your hateful archnemesis is crushing you like a zit!" Zeed X evilly grinned as he used his 'tail' to touch Burizalor's cheeks. "Mind if I tickle you? Coochie coochie coo! Round and round the beastly monkey goes! If he should stop, then off with his nose! Aha ha ha!"

Zeed X's 'tail' then goes inside Burizalor's right ear, giving him a wet willy.

" _ **AUGH!**_ " Burizalor wailed.

"Oh, you don't like that, Freezalor? Well how about this to clean your nails?!" Zeed X sadistically taunted while still using his brutish grandmotherly voice. He used his psychokinesis to rip out all of Burizalor's toenails and fingernails.

" _ **AUGH! DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD!**_ "

Zeed X stomped on the tyrant and picked him up.

 **(End theme)**

"Ok, I'm done playing with you, angry little emperor," Zeed X lifted Burizalor up and invoked a black aura to erase him with.

Burizalor sputtered, spitting blood. "...you won't forget me…"

Zeed X added. "Oh, but they will." With that, he prepared to erase him.

As Burizalor closed his eyes, he heard a faint but loud voice ring in his head.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z -** _ **Perfect Cell Theme (The Enigma TNG Remix**_ **))**

" _Poor, pitiful Burizalor. Is this how you want your villainous legacy to end? On a_ _ **bitch**_ _note?!_ "

"Wha… it can't… be…"

Zeed X blinked. "Hmm?"

" _Looks like I'm gonna have to save your ass again, tyrant._ "

"But, you're dead…" Burizalor muttered.

" _Why do people forget about these things called 'details'? Look on your right shoulder. See that glowing green glob? That's me. Well, my nucleus, but you get the point. Now, time for ultimate perfection to be_ _ **reborn**_ _!_ "

 _ **Boom!**_

An explosion erupted from Burizalor. Then, an electrified wall of smoke materialized next to Burizalor.

Zeed X's face and voice turned back to normal. His Taichi hair and Freeza 'tail' disappeared.

"Hmm,, so you faked your death, bug man?" Zeed X remarked.

Burizalor stared at the veil of smoke subside, revealing Virus himself. Like before, he was in his 'Super Perfect' state based off the electrical sparks shooting from his aura, but his green armored skin was crimson. Virus raised his head and faced Zeed X. A self-confident smirk adorned the bio-artificial's features.

" _ **VIRUS?!**_ " Burizalor blanched.

"Heh, were you expecting Santa Claus, Burizalor?" Virus chortled, making light of the dire situation.

Celesta X HM immediately sensed Virus's power. "There's no mistaken! That's Virus!"

WarAngemon gaped. "But, he's supposed to be dead!"

Metalla X rolled his eyes. "Oh joy, the perfect asshole's back."

"Love you, too, Yamakins," Crimson Virus sardonically expressed his 'respect' for Metalla X.

Max remarked. "Never count out that nucleus of his."

"Bingo," Virus overheard them. "Glad you remember that detail, Max Kamiya. Yes, as long as my nucleus remains intact, I can keep regenerating. After every regeneration, I get stronger thanks to those lovely Ascendant cells in me. Alas Yagami couldn't live to be with us."

"Ok, so you're red now. What do you call yourself?" asked Jax.

"Dear _brother_ , you and your friends can call me, Crimson Virus. A shame sister couldn't be here to see me in my new glory." the egotistical bio-artificial announced his new evolution. "And with the power I've gained, I have achieved true _ultimate perfection_!" He clenched his fist and set his sights on Zeed X. "Now, all of you stand back. I'm going to take care of this eyesore."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) growled. "What?! No, you're going to need some help!"

Crimson Virus nodded. "No need, other-Taichi. This one's on me. Free of charge."

Burizalor seethed. "No… no… _**NO!**_ He's mine!"

Crimson Virus sighed. "You just can't let it go, can you? Your fight's over. Let me have a go at him."

"You're really full of it if you think you can take him on!" Angemon X chided the bio-artificial.

"Worry about protecting your woman and that cute kid of yours, Dimitri my boy," Crimson Virus said.

"Virus, wait! You can't beat him on your own!" Celesta X HM pleaded to him.

"I realize that, Hikari. And can I say you've grown into the formidable warrior like your brother," Crimson Virus gave his props to his nemesis. "I'd love nothing more than to have another go with you and show you my ultimate perfect power, but that's not what fate determined. In the end, you'll outlive me."

"So, you intend to go out…" Max realized.

 **(End theme)**

"Even briefly, I'm happy to know I've reached my ultimate perfection and surpassed you, Hikari. Live with that for the rest of your life," Crimson Virus powered up, now with a red cloak instead of a golden one. "Hey, Mr. Clown Shoes, why don't you entertain me?!" He called out Zeed X and powered up, letting out a thunderous battle roar. " _ **HAAAAA!**_ " In his own mind, he heard the loud chorus of cheers and roars as if he were reliving his War Games event at an esports tournament event.

Crimson Virus flew head-on with the anomalous one.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Fierce Battle Against a Mighty Foe**_ **)**

Zeed X smiled and dodged Crimson Virus's punch. The anomalous one dodged and parried the bio-artificial's attacks. Zeed X casually threw blasts that blew apart Virus's body parts, but the crimson bio-artificial regenerated his limbs.

"Gonna have to do better than that, troll man!" Crimson Virus laughed. "You're facing the pinnacle of ultimate perfection!" He phased out and reappeared behind Zeed X. He went for a punch, but Zeed X vanished. "Ok, you want to play tag?! Well, tag you're it, bitch!" He tossed a _**Destructo Disc**_ at Zeed X.

Zeed X stopped with disc with one hand and nullified it. He flew at Crimson Virus and stretched his arm to grab him. Crimson Virus dodged and repelled him with his barrier.

"You think you're the only one who can taunt with his opponent? I've been doing this before you came around, amateur!" Crimson Virus tried his own head games with the master manipulator. He then used _**Instant Movement**_ to get behind Zeed X. He reached for Zeed X, who teleported inside the crater again.

Burizalor barely crawled out from the crater. He watched Crimson Virus making his last stand against Zeed X.

"Don't you look pathetic, Burizalor?" Crimson Virus then put his hand out and donated energy to the tyrant. "C'mon, get up and fight with me. Maybe for the last time."

As Virus's energy entered Burizalor, the renewed tyrant gained a boost and powered up to his Golden state. All of his wounds are healed, including restoring his fingernails and toenails.

"Give me your energy? That's so _Taichi_ -like of you."

"I have his DNA incorporated in me. Same with yours, Burizalor. Now get up here."

Golden Burizalor floated up next to Crimson Virus. The heroes couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Two of DF-616's biggest baddies were teaming up against Zeed X.

"Ready, Burizalor?!" Crimson Virus roared.

Golden Burizalor yelled out as he and Crimson Virus dive bombed into Zeed X. The villainous duo unloaded a volley of blasts at Zeed X. Zeed X flew at them and fired a beam. Both Golden Burizalor and Crimson Virus flew into the air, luring Zeed X away. They attacked Zeed X with fisticuffs. Zeed X unleashed a wave, sending both villains crashing into the crater.

"Whoa, talk about surreal!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed.

"If someone told me two villains would be fighting against our biggest bad ever, I'd say you're high," Houou Mars remarked. "I doubt even the Houou would've seen this coming."

"I can't believe this is even happening!" Jax was flabbergasted.

"No joke. I never saw this coming," BW said. "Virus concealed himself so well."

"Never in a million years would the bad guys be fighting for our survival," Max realized the irony. _The fact Burizalor decided to turn on Zeed X and forego killing Taichi Prime is proof he sees value in our dimension. This doesn't mean he's gonna turn over a new leaf and become a good guy. That's just not him._

"YEAH! GO, BURIZALOR AND VIRUS!" Guilkatomon cheered, much to his friends' shock and dismay. "...um… heh… sorry, couldn't help it."

"Control those fanboy urges, Takato," Terryamon said.

"Yeah, please do," Renrukimon remarked.

"Heh, I can't blame him. I'd do the same," Neo Frigg added.

"Should've kept quiet, Takato," Dramon X AI mumbled as Jirenmon and Toppomon turned away from him. "Hey!"

As Crimson Virus and Golden Burizalor headed off Zeed X, Jirenmon and Toppomon intervened.

"You want some of this, Roger the Gray?" Crimson Virus asked Jirenmon as he flew straight at Jirenmon and unleashed a barrage of punches. "Or, do you prefer I call you, Mr. Clean?!" He teleported behind Jirenmon using _**Instant Movement**_. "Or, Go Go Steroid Ranger?!"

"Virus, quit messing around and beat him!" Golden Burizalor shouted as he blasted Toppomon with _**Death Beams**_.

The bio-artificial yelled. "If we're going out, we might as well make this something to remember!"

Jirenmon punched Crimson Virus back. Toppomon kicked Golden Burizalor away.

 _ **Boom!**_

Crimson Virus and Golden Burizalor crashed into a crater wall.

"I told you I can handle them myself," Zeed X scoffed. He raised a hand and conjured a multi-colored sphere. "So, which one of you wants to go first?"

 **(End theme)**

Smirking, Crimson Virus floated out of the wall. In an act of defiance, he faced down Zeed X. He cupped his hands together and conjured a red ball of Ki instead of blue.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Secret Plan With One's Life on the Line**_ **)**

"Fool, what do you think this will accomplish?" Golden Burizalor scoffed, prying himself off the crater wall.

Crimson Virus smirked. "Nothing, but it gives you a chance to live and reflect on your transgressions. Not that I expect you to end your evil ways. After all, I'd know because I am partly you."

"Let me live? And you're going…"

Crimson Virus focused and made his ki ball bigger.

"..well damn. You're a bigger man than I am," Golden Burizalor remarked. "But, don't think you can take this glory from me!" As he joined in and powered up his _**Death Beam**_.

"Are you two hasbeens ready to go? Any last words?" Zeed X asked.

Feeling something in the air, Crimson Virus chuckled. "Yes, _he's_ coming." With that, he launched his _**Crimson Tsunami Wave**_ , firing it toward Zeed X.

At the exact same time, Golden Burizalor shot his _**Death Beam**_. Their attacks collided with Zeed X's _**Millennia Epilogue**_. The villainous duo didn't relent to the anomalous one's finishing attack. At that moment, Crimson Virus kicked Golden Burizalor out of the crater.

"Heh, whoops my bad," Crimson Virus laughed as he pushed back against Zeed X, who wasn't even trying.

"Virus, you sneaky bastard!" Golden Burizalor shouted. "How dare you rob me of this!"

As he faced Zeed X, all Crimson Virus could see was Celesta X HM firing her _**Holy Terra Beam**_ ; the exact one that destroyed him years ago. That was enough to fuel his valor and pushed his power further, but nowhere near enough to beat Zeed X.

As the _**Millennia Epilogue**_ engulfed him, Crimson Virus resigned to his fate.

 _Yes, now I can perish satisfied to have reached my ultimate perfection. I have surpassed Datamon's expectations. Hikari, I hope you remember this well! And Taichi…_ " _ **HE'S ALL YOURS, KAMIYA!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

Upon erasing Crimson Virus, Zeed X purged yet another victim.

Then, with absolute great timing…

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Final Death-Match**_ **)**

 _ **Boom!**_

An immense beam of white light blasted the ground where Crimson Virus used to be. Zeed X, Jirenmon, and Toppomon were thrown off by a blinding flash of light. Inside this pillar, a familiar figure rose. Everyone watching were overwhelmed with shock and elation.

The figure inside was none other than Omega X.

Jirenmon blinked, feeling being drawn to Omega X. Zeed X noticed this and faced Omega X.

"Impossible… you're dead…" Zeed X gasped. "No, you perished. I saw your body and soul eradicated in that spirit ball of yours."

" _ **TAI?!**_ " Celesta X HM screamed out to her revived brother.

"No way, it's really Tai and Agumon! They're back!" WarAngemon was taken aback by Omega X's return. "Wait, did Virus know…? He must've sensed him coming the moment he was destroyed!"

"Tai… DAD!" Max became elated to see the Ascendant back. _But, how's this possible without any Digicores?!_

"Grunkle Tai is back! Yay!" ArcticOphanimon X cheered loudly and happily.

"But, how…? Tai!" Angemon X wondered.

"We'll worry about that later. _**TAI!**_ " Glacialis Sedna called out to Omega X.

"Way to rebound from death, Tai!" Guilkatomon exclaimed until he had to pause and realize what he said. "But, wait. Are you really dead or alive?!"

Yusuke blinked. "Maybe he turned out like me?"

"What? Like revived into a full demon?" Yugi remarked

Hearing this from Yusuke, Omega X (DF-616 Prime) stood up and acknowledged Omega X's reemergence.

"Oh, he hasn't reawakened into a Digi-Mazoku. This is something even more divine and grander…" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) vaguely hinted.

Although initially flabbergasted, Metalla X smiled ironically. "Didn't take you long to come back, you damn bastard."

Rose(mon) X teared up happily. "Tai… Agumon… welcome back."

"We're glad you're back," Ultimate Madoka nodded as if her prayers were answered.

"Lord Beerusmon. This has to be the working of the _One_." Whismon addressed the Digital God of Destruction.

"The One who oversees all?" Beerusmon vaguely said.

The angel nodded. "Indeed, the One Above All. The One that monitors the Source. The Overseer."

As Omega X straightened his body, his white aura flared in similar fashion to Dramon X AI. Zeed X growled and threw a punch at Omega X.

Much to his surprise, Omega X vanished and reappeared behind him. Zeed X was baffled by this. He went on the attack and unloaded a barrage of punches. Omega X instinctively dodged as if reading Zeed X's moves like an open book.

 _ **Bam!**_

Omega X gut punched Zeed X and made the anomalous one double over. He felt a similar pain when Dramon X AI decked him.

" _ **GET HIM!**_ " Zeed X ordered Jirenmon and Toppomon.

Both Digital Pride Troopers rushed Omega X. Before they could reach him, Omega X vanished and reappeared behind them. He casually walked toward Zeed X, who flew out of the crater.

" _ **TAKE THIS!**_ " Zeed X roared, seething and losing it. He tossed a _**Millennia Epilogue**_ at Omega X.

As the attack closed in, Omega X's white aura flared brighter. His hair turned completely white. His eyes turned silver.

 _ **Boom!**_

The attack connected and seemingly erased Omega X from existence again.

However, that wasn't the case at all.

Zeed X turned to see Omega X holding the _**Millennia Epilogue**_ in one hand. A clear ethereal aura surrounded Omega X. Clenching his hand, the Ascendant nullified Zeed X's attack with a _**Hakai**_ -like energy. Zeed X quickly turned and threw a punch, which Omega X dodged and pounced over.

 _ **Boom!**_

Zeed X was knocked back by the Ascendant's aura. However, in that instant, Omega X hit him with over millions of strikes that Zeed X couldn't see coming. Omega X's aura had enough power to undo the barriers containing Whismon, Vadosmon, Moinanea, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Houou Mars.

Everyone watching stood in awe. Even the Gods of Destruction, the angels, and Moinanea stood. Omega X (DF-616 Prime) was in awe of his counterpart's new ascension.

Zeed X launched himself at Omega X. Omega X saw him coming a mile away and put an arm out. Zeed X seemingly went through him. As Omega X walked forward, Zeed X's body exploded and contorted as if being pummeled by millions of unseen strikes. The impact of the attack was enough to send Zeed X flying far back.

Omega X turned his silver eyes to where Zeed X was. The aura covering him like a shell started crumbling into pieces. His glowing white hair faded and became silver.

Initially shocked, Dramon X AI smiled over this development. "So, you achieved it, too. Well done, Tai."

"Whismon," Beerusmon said.

"Yes?"

"Taichi's actually reached it, hasn't he?"

"Yes, but not on his own. This certainly seems like divine intervention beyond my foresight."

Beerusmon smiled. "Regardless, what an incredible guy Taichi is. This form. This magnificent glow. That… that is indeed the perfected…" He briefly looked at Dramon X AI.

"Brother, I know you aren't happy with the other guy achieving the perfected form," Champamon said. "But, can't we just be happy we have two of them?"

Beerusmon resigned to this reality. "I suppose, but it's Taichi I'm most happy for. What we're looking at is the perfected Ascendancy Instinct!"

Omega X, bathed in an ethereal divine aura of silver and blue consisting of fire-like energy, glared down Zeed X, who stood. His silver hair was wilder and solid than normal. The shape of his eyes, sporting silver irises and visible pupils, took on a steely look. The glow in the Ascendant's eyes shimmered. The Crest of Courage symbol glowed and became emblazoned on his chest.

Out of the YYGDM-01 leaders, Neo Frigg took careful notice of Omega X Ascendancy Instinct.

"Kotori? What's wrong?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked the Valkyrie.

"Nothing, just that he looks so badass," Neo Frigg marveled at Omega X AI.

 **(End theme)**

Dramon X AI and Omega X (DF-616 Prime) landed beside Omega X AI. The trio had their eyes locked on Zeed X, Jirenmon, and Toppomon. Neither side said anything. Not even Zeed X had any witty retorts to make.

Zeed X nodded and beckoned the Digital Pride Troopers to attack.

"Come on!" Omega X roared. An aura shaped like Omegamon exploded behind him.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super -** _ **Ultimate Battle/Ultra Instinct (Ka Ka Kachi Daze)**_ **)**

With that, Omega X (DF-616 Prime) powered back up to his War God Mode. He and Omega X AI ran toward Zeed X. Dramon X AI engaged Jirenmon and Toppomon. As the two behemoths threw punches at Dramon X AI, he dodged their blows and knocked Toppomon back. Dramon X AI was left to fight with Jirenmon.

The YYGDM-01 leaders, Houou Mars, Metalla X, and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) headed off to keep Toppomon away from the fights.

"There's a chance we can purge whatever Zeed X's using to control this one!" Neo-Queen Serenity said, taking out her Silver Crystal.

"Allow me and the Houou to do it!" Houou Mars summoned her new white flames, which formed into her phoenix cloak.

"Hey, you Lorax-looking motherfucker! Over here!" Metalla X flew at Toppomon.

"No, over here!" Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) yelled out.

As Toppomon prepared to attack them, the Metalla X duo quickly phased out. They reappeared on Toppomon's opposite ends. Metalla X readily had a charged ball of energy in his palms. Likewise, Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) formed an energy ball in his hands. Metalla X fired off his _**Cocytus Blast**_ in conjunction with Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) unleashing his _**Final Shine Attack**_. Both beams collided and dealt some damage to Toppomon.

At the same time, Guilkatomon amassed a white fiery ball and fired a white variation of his _**Hazard Wave**_ , which for this occasion was augmented into an _**Instinctive Hazard Wave**_. Neo Frigg fired a stronger _**Aesir Kamehameha**_ , which became _**Instinctive Aesir Kamehameha**_. KaiserGreymon raised his sword and unleashed his _**Instinctive Pyro Dragons**_. Yusuke readily fired his strongest attack: the _**Instinctive Spirit Gun**_. Yugi and his Dark Magician duo cast their strongest spell attack: _**Instinctive Magic Attack**_. Glacialis Sedna drew out her Dragon Saber, imbuing it with her Light Legacy and borrowed Ascendancy Instinct powers to send an _**Instinctive Icicle Barrage**_. Neo-Queen Serenity then used her Silver Crystal and imbued the borrowed Ascendancy Instinct powers to subdue Toppomon.

After these attacks completely subdue and put Toppomon down, Houou Mars got behind the behemoth. She put her hands on his back and unleashed her white Houou cloak, which entered Toppomon's body and purged Zeed X's corruption out of him. As a result, Toppomon powered down out of his God of Destruction form.

Once the evil glow in his eyes faded, Toppomon came to and scanned his surroundings in confusion.

"Where… where am I?" Toppomon asked.

"You were captured and put under control by that guy over there!" Guilkatomon pointed toward Zeed X.

"Not only you, but he captured your friend there!" Neo-Queen Serenity said. "He sent you two to fight us."

"Us forced to fight and kill other heroes? This is unforgivable!" Toppomon fumed over being used like a puppet.

"It's not too late to save your friend, but we better hurry before one of our friends end up killing him," Houou Mars said, watching Jirenmon and Dramon X AI going all out.

"Jirenmon's reaching for his maximum strength! He must be stopped!" Toppomon exclaimed.

"Yeah, believe us. We've already seen your guy go all out already and nearly destroyed the whole dimension we were in before," Neo Frigg said.

"Brother! You need to end it! We've freed the other one from Zeed X's control!" Glacialis Sedna called out to Dramon X AI.

"We must hurry then!" Toppomon hastily went to save Jirenmon.

Emitting a red fiery aura, Jirenmon bellowed and unleashed a barrage of instantaneous punches at Dramon X AI. Dramon X AI dodged, parrying Jirenmon's blows. Both had the same idea and gut punched each other.

 _ **Pow!**_

Dramon X AI and Jirenmon stumbled from one another. Jirenmon doubled over and grinded his teeth, trying to hold in the pain.

"It's time we end this!" Jirenmon bellowed, preparing to end his duel with the Accel Ascendant. "You and your evil shall be eradicated by my flames of justice!"

"Bring all you've got!" Dramon X AI flew back and charged up for a _**Ryuken Wave**_.

Jirenmon powered up to use his most dangerous technique, _**Heatwave Magnetron**_.

The YYGDM-01 leaders and Houou Mars quickly got in Jirenmon's way. The Grey roared and lunged at the group with his readily charged attack. He was able to repel most of the heroes, except Neo-Queen Serenity, Guilkatomon, and Houou Mars. The trio blasted Jirenmon together. Jirenmon was pushed away, but he fought hard and nullified their attacks with an aura. He lunged at the trio and knocked Guilkatomon away. Houou Mars threw herself in front of her future queen and augmented her white Houou cloak. Jirenmon grabbed her Houou cloak and slowly started ripping it.

"MARS!" Neo-Queen Serenity cried out, shocked the Grey was physically ripping the Houou's cosmic cloak.

The Houou roared within her cosmic cloak, sending waves toward Jirenmon. " _ **He's managing to tear into my cloak! This cannot go on for much longer!**_ " With that, she and Houou Mars blasted Jirenmon with a telekinetic blast that neutralized the Grey's mind.

" _ **GET BACK!**_ " Both Houou Mars and the Houou yelled out in unison.

"Hang on…!" Before Guilkatomon aided her, Toppomon managed to sneak up and restrained Jirenmon from behind.

"I've got him! Hit him and purge that villain's control over him!" Toppomon called out.

Without hesitation, Neo-Queen Serenity and Houou Mars hit Jirenmon with a wave of divine light. This was enough to remove Zeed X's impurities.

"Way to go, guys!" Amare Venus cheered them.

"Let him have it, brother/Ken/uncle Ken!" Glacialis Sedna, the Kuipers, Angemon X, and ArcticOphanimon X cried out in unison.

As Jirenmon came to, he was unable to stop and incidentally fired off his heat wave. Despite this, Dramon X AI still turned things around and ran head-on with the incoming attack. He jumped up and surfed across the heat blast. He somersaulted into the air and blasted Jirenmon head-on with his _**Ryuken Wave**_.

Then, Dramon X AI formed a large white dimensional portal behind the defeated Jirenmon. With enough strength, Toppomon grabbed Jirenmon on hold, and both are sent back to Digiverse 11.

"Defeat that villain for the Digital Pride Troopers!" Toppomon yells were heard as the portal closed.

"Finally, we got these two out of our backs." Dramon X AI sighed in relief.

"Now, only one remains," Neo-Queen Serenity stated.

"Tai!" Guilkatomon called out.

"Which one?" Renrukimon asked him.

"Obviously the one we know. Tai, we've cleared out the rest of the baddies!"

Meanwhile, both Omega Xs continue their engagement against Zeed X. Zeed X attempted to go on the defense, but Omega X (DF-616 Prime) punched through the physical wall and headbutted Zeed X ten times until he is sent flying. Zeed X recovered and unleashed a _**Dominus Destroyer**_ , sending various large and small shockwaves. However, Omega X AI used his essokinesis from his perfected Ascendancy Instinct aura to instantly dissolve all of Zeed X's attacks.

"It can't be…!" Zeed X muttered in dismay. He tried using his _**Millennia Power Reset**_ , which passed through Omega X AI, but to his dismay, the Ascendant no sold its effects. " _ **I CALL PLOT INCONVENIENCE BULLSHIT! DAMN YOU, DEUS EX OVERSEER!**_ "

Taking advantage of his enemy's unhinged outburst, Omega X AI charged and delivered another million round of punches at Zeed X's body that sent him flying high to the sky. Omega X AI then fired his _**Supreme Tsunami Wave**_ at Zeed X. Zeed X let out a scream as his body became badly damaged and burnt from the divine energy beam.

 **(End theme)**

The energy is cleared and Zeed X fell to the ground. As both Omega Xs stood guard, Zeed X got up again recovering from his burns and bruises. The rest of the heroes and Burizalor convoked behind the two warriors.

"Well done for properly damaging me, Taichi. This is the power of Ascendancy Instinct… no, power unlocked by the Overseer. Well played. No wonder that last ability didn't work on you. Screw it. Never doing that again." Zeed X said to Omega X AI. "All of my agents have been removed from the game. Obviously, I am the only one left standing."

Dramon X AI spoke up. "I'd like to beat the shit out of you some more, but there's a wrong that needs to be corrected." He glanced over to Miho and Vivian. "I know he took your powers, but since I am a Bearer of Miracles and have access to all my Light Legacy powers now, I can restore what he stole."

Hearing this, Vivian and Miho looked up at Dramon X AI. The Accel Ascendant's white aura enveloped Miho and Vivian. Before long, they were turned back to Illusio Makemake and Harena Haumea good as new.

Upon seeing this, Zeed X grumbled. "Why am not surprised? The writer didn't want the Kuiper team to be incomplete."

Illusion Makemake teared with happiness. "Thank you, Kensuke! Our Sailor powers are back!"

Harena Haumea punched her right hand into her palm. "Hell yeah! Heh, now I'm raring to go!"

Joey grinned. "A'right, now that's been fixed!"

Yugi nodded to Makemake and Haumea. "Thank goodness you two are still able to participate. Now we can fight for all our fallen friends."

Glacialis Sedna hugged Dramon X AI. "Thank you for helping them, brother."

Omega X AI stepped up against Zeed X. "It's over, Zeed X. Thanks to the Overseer, we have the creative power of authors on our side!"

"Yeah? You think I give a damn!?" Zeed X furiously retorted.

As Zeed X aimed to push everyone away with a cosmic wave, a flash of lightning stopped him from attacking. Whatever intervened caused him to back away. A brown box with a note attached to it appeared in Dramon X AI's hand.

"Oh for omniverse's sakes, first Tai's creator saves him from death, now yours gives you a present in the middle of our climactic battle?!"

Looking over the note attached to the box, Dramon X looked at Zeed X with a look of disdain.

"You succeeded..." This statement confused Zeed X and shocked everyone else present to the point where the fighting had temporarily stopped. No one expected Dramon X of all people to admit submission to an enemy.

"Excuse me?" Zeed X asked, almost dumbfounded by this statement.

"Brother?" Sedna asked, deeply concerned with Dramon X's shockingly passive submission.

"You succeeded in breaking me. How does it feel? Are you happy?"

Zeed X shook his head at Dramon X's question. "It's a little late to be changing character this late in a story. What the hell is written on that note? What the hell is in the box?"

Clutching it tightly, Dramon X AI snapped the box open. As the pieces went flying, they were incinerated as a syringe with what appeared to be white pulsating energy that seemed to be fire based appeared and burned the remains of the box. "Explain this."

Just then, the Houou telepathically warned Mars. _**'I'm sensing holy energy from that syringe, but it's not normal either.'**_

 _So you don't know what it is Houou?_ Mars asked her spirit partner.

However, Zeed X did recognize what was coming out of it.

"The power of Zarathos, the spirit who is bonded with the Ghost Rider Johnny Blaze, an angel of justice. What do you intend to do? Stab me with that and hope I repent?"

Dramon X AI flipped the syringe around.

This made his eyes widen. Zeed X shouted. "Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"Brother, what are you about to do!?" Sedna asked. Dramon X AI however gave no response.

"Ken, what was written in that note!?" Angemon X demanded.

"Tell us now!" Omega X AI yelled out to him.

As his eyes burned with fury, Zeed X growled. "So using two magical artifacts that should've killed you wasn't enough. Now you're going to inject more holy energy into your body? Look I know you're running on pure adrenaline right now so when this fight is over, even if I was to somehow lose, you're going to pay a hefty fee in pain and suffering."

Dramon X AI nonchalantly shrugged. "I won't be the only one who loses then. You sealed your fate when you came in here. Slade always told me that the one thing anyone should never fuck with is the Source, and again you're right, I don't know what's gonna happen. It's downright scary to think about, but if it means you suffer and lose it's _**WORTH IT!**_ " With that, he injected himself with the syringe. His body began pulsating with light once he did. Zeed X growled and charged him but was repelled as 'white fire' started to envelop Dramon X AI's head.

"Damn it!" Zeed X cursed as Omega X AI caught the note that had been attached to the box.

Sedna and Angemon X flew over to him.

"What does that note say!?" Sedna questioned.

"Uncle Ken!" ArcticOphanimon X cried out to him.

"It says 'Here, a gift to fuck this asshole up, be warned using it will have reprecussions after the battle. Signed, your creator. P.S. Have a nice day.' Wait what!? So, this is what the Overseer meant about by invoking a wish for Kensuke's creator!" Omega X AI exclaimed.

 **(Cue Mario. EXE OST -** _ **Level 4**_ **)**

Zeed X didn't like hearing this. "Oh delightful! Now I've got multiple creators against me! This isn't…!" He didn't get to finish as Dramon X AI grabbed him by the throat. What came next spooked everyone present as his voice changed.

"Zeed X, creation of chaos, your sins are innumerable! I am here to wreak vengeance upon _your_ soul!" Dramon X AI's eyes flared up, and Zeed X quickly realized what was coming.

"No, no, no, _**NO!**_ " The anomalous entity could feel his very soul being burned away, struggling and kicking. Dramon X AI would not let go as he witnessed all of the dead bodies and their dead echoing screams from across all the carnage caused by his ten reincarnations.

Finally having enough, he managed to break loose and kicked Dramon X AI back, but the damage was done. All his confidence and smugness was gone. They were replaced by fear and anger.

" _ **I WILL NOT LOSE TO ANY OF YOU! IF I DIE, YOU AND YOUR CREATORS ARE ALL GOING WITH ME!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

Then, Zeed X powered up as a colorless aura with black sparks surrounding him. His body is given modifications. His arms and legs gained thicker spikes and scales. Two upper feathered wings, and two bottom devilish wings burst out of his back. Horns similar to Zeed's appeared on his forehead. His short white hair became long and unkempt. As Zeed X finished powering up, bursts of anomalous feathers came out of his body and exploded in mid-air, ripping out fragments of the dimension.

"Dark Schneider, eat your heart out. And now playtime is _truly_ over. With me and the DNA of my previous incarnation as one, I've transcended to reach _**Digital Ascendancy**_!" Zeed X Digital Ascendancy announced with an overly vigorous expression. He shed off and cast his weaker form off.

Dramon X AI scoffed. "I'm gonna go Dark Schneider on your ass when it's said and done."

Neo Frigg added. "Man, I can't believe we're at this point and still alive!"

Yugi nodded. "One thing's for sure, we'll avenge our friends."

"I just hope we can bring them back after we beat this freak," Yusuke said.

"We will win. That's what we do, right?" Neo-Queen Serenity resolved along with the others.

Omega X AI frowned and pointed to Zeed X DA. "You think you're the only one who can fuse?" He turned to Omega X War God (DF-616 Prime). "What do you say? It's worth a shot."

"Yeah, let's do this," Omega X (DF-616 Prime) complied.

Both Omega Xs put their hands together as white light enveloped them.

 **(Cue Super Dragon Ball Heroes OST -** _ **Ultra Instinct Theme**_ **)**

Then, Omega X AI and Omega X (DF-616 Prime) fused together to form into a single being. His appearance is the same as Omega X AI with his white hair and hairstyle, but he wore Omega X (DF-616 Prime)'s Digi-Mazoku wardrobe. He has a whitish blazing, winged aura that is akin to Agumon Burst Mode.

"Now, you can call me, Omega X! _**Digital Ascendancy!**_ " The Digital Fused Ascendant declared.

Masaru watched in awe and grinned. "Oh, wow, this is so freaking cool!"

ShineGreymon BM concurred. "Hell yeah, Aniki!"

Golden Burizalor snorted and sardonically added. "As if one Taichi wasn't enough, but two fused into one? Talk about revolting."

Celesta X HM praised. "That's my brother… and my brother? Either way, they're both amazing." She smiled and put her hand on her chest. _And I'm going to show how amazing I can be, too! Right, Homeostasis?_

Guilkatomon was on cloud nine seeing two versions of his inspiration combined into one. "I'll forever keep this ingrained in my head for the rest of my life."

Moinanea smiled proudly. "Indeed, all of us won't forget this moment."

Beerusmon grinned. "Yes, now things have gotten far more interesting."

Tempus Pluto VM keenly eyed Omega X DA. "These are interesting developments. Whatever revived Omega X had to be from an entity whose authority supersedes Lady Cosmos."

Devil Homura frowned. "Zeed X, your days of terrorizing the omniverse are over."

Ultimate Madoka clasped her hands as if giving a prayer. "Now let victory shine our way."

Omega X DA dropped into a battle stance. Along with his friends and compatriots, they faced off against the omniverse's biggest threat.

"Let this finale be written in the history books," Zeed X DA declared. "But once I'm the one left standing, fiction shall cease altogether. The final phase of the Omniversal War and _my_ Zero Dawn are set."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Omniversal War, Part I**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** The end is near, my friends. The next two chapters will cover the Omniversal War from CG. While the CG chapter was an over 50+ word count megasode, I've divided them into two Ascendancy chapters. Essentially, two halves of a megasode.

A lot happened in this chapter. I've written new scenes (notably the cold opening) to expound on our heroes fighting and losing the fight against Zeed X and his Pride Trooper servants. Zeed X once again broke the fourth wall and used a borrowed technique from an existing character to make an example of the two Yu-Gi-Oh! Kuiper characters. Then, he makes short work of the two Gods of Destruction and seals up the deity/deity-tier characters.

Burizalor tries to make a last stand against his former master, but Zeed X made him his own personal punchline and brought back Linda Young's dialogue. Poor, poor Burizalor.

And then comes the big Virus moment. I was so thrilled to bring back for one last round. The magnificent Cell-expy bastard himself returns briefly with a new red coat of paint. Crimson Virus makes an entrance. Alongside Golden Burizalor, they put up a resistance against Zeed X. While it doesn't amount to much, it gives Virus one last hurrah before going out in a blaze of glory.

Though Crimson Virus's comeback was short-lived, it perfectly segued way into Omega X's grand return. And he comes back with perfected Ascendancy Instinct in all of its majesty. This is much earlier than the anticipated Tournament of Power adaptation I have planned. I'd be lying if I said I didn't get a smile when Zeed X got his cocky butt handed to him.

Thankfully, two Ascendancy Instinct-tier characters helped turn the tide against Zeed X and the two Digital Pride Troopers. Toppomon and Jirenmon are purified and sent back to their native Digiverse 11.

And for another new scene, Chaos wrote the part with Dramon X receiving the gifted box from the Overseer (acting on Chaosblazer's whim). Who would've thought he'd receive the power of Ghost Rider and eject fear into Zeed X.

And for an added twist, the two Omega Xs merge into _**Digital Ascendancy**_ to counteract Zeed X's own _**Digital Ascendancy**_.

This is it. The Omniversal War is upon us. While this isn't the final arc for Ascendancy, it's most certainly the end of the Triad crossover adventures from _Cross Generations_. Can't wait to delve into and relive the madness from CG's final battle!

Send a review and look forward to the end!


	68. Omniversal War, Part I

xxxxx

 _"Only when your hopes have been broken by battle upon battle... can the key to Kingdom Hearts be claimed."_

-Kingdom Hearts III (2019)

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Metallica –** _ **No Leaf Clover**_ **)**

A large viewing audience in the heart of Tokyo watched the big screens all over suddenly broadcasting the final battle between the Triad and their allies against Zeed X Digital Ascendancy. However, it wasn't just Tokyo, Japan. Every city on the planet were witnessing the omniversal event play out before their eyes. This suddenly became a once in a lifetime event that no one could afford to miss.

At first, many believed the event was some elaborate viral event to hype some game. However, with Digimon and otherworldly beings becoming commonplace, the people flocked to this like an event. The recent Attack on New York by the Chitauri was still fresh on people's minds.

In Tokyo, Japan, the Chosen that were left behind became witnesses. The Scooby DigiDestined (Jun Motomiya, Jim Kido, Mantarou Inoue, Momoe Inoue, Chizuru Inoue) and their Digimon partners were among those watching; all of them felt helpless having witnessed Davis, Joe, Yolei, and their friends getting wiped by Zeed X.

Also within the Tokyo crowds were the families of the DigiDestined: Susumu & Yuuko Kamiya, Haruhiko & Toshiko Takenouchi, Hiroaki Ishida, Nancy Takaishi, Masami & Kae Izumi, Keisuke & Satoe Tachikawa, Shin Kido, and others. Having witnessed their son achieve Ascendancy Instinct and daughter fight in her Holy Mode, Susumu and Yuuko remained strong for their children. The others who've had to witness their kids being killed tried to remain firm and place their hopes in the Ascendancy Instinct.

Others witnessing this event: Meiko Mochizuki & Meicoomon, Beelzebumon, Calumon, Yamaki Mitsuo, Riley Ohtori, Talley Onodera, Daigo Nishijima, Maki Himekawa, Miranda, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Nick Fury, Bruce Wayne, and Owen Grady.

Even from within the Digiverse, many of the DigiDestined's friends and supporters witnessed the final battle. Among the witnesses: Gennai, Simms, Falcomon, the Sovereigns, Shinmon, Kibitomon, Shintomon, Buddhamon, Gosenzomon, Piximon, Centarumon, Andromon, Arukenimon, Monakamon, the Spirians (Apollomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, & Neptunmon), the Higher Ones (Otto, Jean, & Russell), the Bantyo Team, the Other World warriors (Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Yaramon, & Reapermon), Antylamon, Gokuwmon, Po the Pandamon, the Dramonborn, Petermon, Tinkermon, CaptainHookmon, Leviamon, Lilithmon, Shakamon, and others.

For everyone of these individuals, they've befriended and interacted with Taichi Kamiya and his friends at one point. And even if they haven't, they've heard and know them due to their reputations.

"We believe in you," the Kamiya couple affirmed their faith in their son, daughter, grandson, and their friends. Behind them, the parents of the other Chosen firmly supported the heroes making the final stand.

Tony smirked. "Give 'em hell, guys."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime**_

With Earth reduced to rubble following the battles with Zeed X and company, there was barely anyone left to even watch the final battle. However, the various deities and Digimon in their respective realms had their eyes glued for the final omniversal battle.

Shintomon (DF-616 Prime) arrived on Earth's remains and searched for the survivors. He was able to find his son, Legolas. Among other survivors: Infernomon/Tyler Kanbara, Ruki Makino, Toushinmon, X (DF-616 Prime), Max Kamiya (DF-616 Prime), Dimitri/Angemon X (DF-811 Prime), Mummymon, Decade X, Tenchi, Ryoko, Inuyasha, Sakura Kinomoto, Sailor Moon (DF-616 Prime), Gallantmon Crimson Mode (DF-616 Prime), KaiserGreymon (DF-616 Prime), Yugi Muto (DF-616 Prime), and Yusuke (DF-616 Prime).

"My friends, thank goodness you're all alive," Shintomon (DF-616 Prime) graciously addressed the remaining DF-616 Prime heroes.

"Sadly, we can't say the same for the others," X (DF-616 Prime) sadly nodded.

"My little girl…" Mummymon mourned the loss of his daughter Meryl.

Decade X knelt beside Mummymon. "I'm sorry, Mummymon. We do need to keep going."

"I know dad and Matt joined the others through that portal up there," Max (DF-616 Prime) pointed the rupture that Zeed X used to escape into dimension DVT-98.

Infernomon turned to KaiserGreymon (DF-616 Prime). "Dad, there's something we've got to do."

Ruki approached Gallantmon Crimson Mode (DF-616 Prime). "We've lost so much here! Mom is gone! Our friends are all gone! We've got to pay that monster back!"

Gallantmon Crimson Mode (DF-616 Prime) addressed Shintomon (DF-616 Prime). "Can't we join in the fight?"

"Of course, Legolas and I are worried about Lady Moinanea. However, I believe they'll be relocating to another venue to settle the final battle," the digi-deity vaguely said.

"Another venue? Where are they going to now?" Tenchi asked Shintomon (DF-616 Prime).

Shintomon (DF-616 Prime) closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "The fabled Multiversal Battleground within the Nexus."

"Multiversal Battleground? And where the hell is that?!" Ryoko was befuddled.

A boisterous laughter Tenchi and Ryoko recognized. "Hahah! Leave that to me!"

Suddenly, the group noticed a pink orb with crustacean features materialize in front of them. On the front of orb, a door opened up as a short woman with reddish pink hair poked her head out.

"Professor Washu? You know where this place is?" Tenchi asked him.

"Can you take us there?" Sakura pleaded to her.

"Not only have I located the Multiversal Battleground, but I will take y'all there!" Washu declared, puffing her chest proudly.

Decade X turned to Mummymon. "Looks like we've got ourselves a ride!"

Mummymon frowned. "Let me at the conniving monster who took my Meryl!"

"We better get going then. Time makes waste," X (DF-616 Prime) stated.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Zenomnimon's Palace**_

The two Zenomnimons, GrandWhismon, the other Digital Gods of Destruction, and the other Angels continued to monitor the whole events.

The Zenomnimons turned to each other, exchanging giddy smiles.

Zenomnimon spoke. "Doesn't Taichi just look amazing?"

Future Zenomnimon nodded. "Yeah, yeah, and all this fighting has been very exciting!"

Zenomnimon blinked. "Hmm, maybe if they can beat that mean Zeed X, we could put together a tournament of every fighter from all the Digiverses? What do you think?"

Enticed by his counterpart's eye-opening idea, Future Zenomnimon giggled. "I love that idea! It sounds very exciting!"

GrandWhismon added, not taking his eyes off the Zeed X battle. "Yes, sounds very ambitious, my lords. Let's hope they can defeat Zeed X, because even I can't predict the outcome of this forthcoming omniversal war. There's a one in a millionth chance our friends will win."

The Zenomnimon pair were taken in with exhilaration. "Oooooo!"

"Something even you can't predict, GrandWhismon?!" Grand Zenomnimon said exuberantly. "That really does sound exciting!"

"I wonder if they can win?" Future Zenomnimon said.

As his smile faded, GrandWhismon furrowed his brows. "We're about to find out, my lords. Our own existence is also at stake here. May this omniversal war decide it all."

xxxxx

 **(Metallica –** _ **No Leaf Clover**_ **continues)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VII: Fiction's Closure  
**_ _ **Chapter LXVIII: Omniversal War, Part I - Multiversal Battle Royale**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DVT-98**_

 **(Cue Industrial Metal -** _ **The Tyrants of Omnicide**_ **– TheEnigmaTNG)**

On one side of the desolate battlefield: Zeed X Digital Ascendancy. Having absorbed his previous incarnation, Zeed X evolved and gained his own Digital Ascendancy state.

On the opposite side opposing the anomalous being: Omega X Digital Ascendancy, the DF-616 Ascendants & heroes, the YYGDM-01 leaders & their remaining allies, Dramon X Ascendancy Instinct, Metalla X (DF-616 Prime), Himo Saitou & his DVT-98-AU allies, Taiki & all that remains of Xros Heart, Masaru & ShineGreymon, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Golden Burizalor, Beerusmon, Whismon, Champamon, Vadosmon, and Goddess Moinanea.

Zeed X DA chortled darkly. "We've truly reached the grand finale, have we? To think how many of you have made it this far. Don't pat yourselves on the back just yet, because this rollercoaster is not over. I doubt half of you will even see _The End_."

"The End?" Tempus Pluto Volo Mode gasped.

"Based on your tone, that sounds bad," Guilkatomon noted Pluto's demeanor change.

"He's referring to the End of Time," Tempus Pluto VM revealed.

"So, it is real," Devil Homura said.

"End of Time?" Ultimate Madoka muttered.

"That's right, Madoka. It's where everything ceases. Our lives, our universes, and the entire Nexus. Everything simply will cease," Devil Homura explained. "Even the Incubators have kept such entail classified in fear that their existence will one day cease."

"So apparently, he's seen the End of Time," Neo-Queen Serenity referred to Zeed X DA.

Zeed X DA smirked. "I'm the last of my kind, the Time Demon race. We're one of only few beings in existence who knows when time will officially end for all. I have witnessed _The End_ of it all following my previous incarnation's demise. At the time I absorbed DF-616 Prime Ryo, I was thrown so far into the future right in the middle of the End of Time. Nothing was left. It was all void. Everything but the Source completely ceased production."

Tempus Pluto VM interjected. "Based on the knowledge of Volodramon and the Doctors' memories he inherited, only few other beings have seen the End of Time. Even I…" She closed a hand over her face. "...had a vision of the End of Time, but I simply brushed it off as nothing but visions. I didn't realize it was a vision of what would be our future… no the entire future of the Nexus."

"The time woman has the right idea," Zeed X DA grinned evilly as his eyes flared green. "The future is the end of all fiction and thereby killing creative innovation, thus ceasing the creation of new fabled heroes from threatening my existence."

Omega X DA clenched his fists. "Well, we're not going to let you make that End of Time scenario play out like you want it to! Zeed X, this is will be the end for you!"

Dramon X AI dropped into a fighting stance. "Time to face the reality that there's going to be a future without you in it, and quite frankly that couldn't make me any happier."

Zeed X DA retorted. "Please, Kensuke. What future do you have? Your future is in shambles thanks to me."

The YYGDM-01 leaders and Houou Mars stepped forward to face Zeed X DA.

Neo-Queen Serenity added. "My future's pretty much decided for me. I'll rule Crystal Tokyo as the woman you see before you, but who says I can't forge my own path and just wish myself to be plain Usagi Tsukino? Either way, that can't happen if you're still around, Zeed X. That's why me and my friends are going to stop you to allow us to see our future! I won't lose anyone else I hold dearly to you!"

Guilkatomon openly declared. "I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know I intend to have a long and healthy relationship with my dream girl." He said this as Renrukimon heard this smiling. "And maybe ask her hand in marriage."

Renrukimon pressed a hand on her chest. "Takato…"

Guilkatomon scowled. "But, those dreams can't happen if you intend to take them away! You can't decide anyone's future, Zeed X!"

Neo Frigg added. "Ok, so I'm a latecomer, but in these last few years I've been an active hero, I've seen so much good and bad. I've reunited with family, made new friends, formed my own Valkyrie team, nabbed myself a handsome guy I intend to marry one day, and doing my father proudly being a police officer. Most of all, I've fought and beaten so many baddies and shit heels during these past few years. You're just another bad guy I have to take down!"

Yusuke frowned. "I'll make it as short and simple so you can understand. I'm Yusuke Urameshi and I'm going to kick your ass!"

Yugi addressed Zeed X DA. "Prepare yourself for the biggest duel in your existence, Time Demon."

KaiserGreymon added. "Yeah, my friends said! It's in our job description to put away psychopaths like you!"

Houou Mars powered up as a fiery white phoenix cloak covered her. "The flames of Mars and the Houou purge will your existence, Time Demon."

Glacialis Sedna put on her game face. "Lady Cosmos made me a dimensional crosser so I'd stop monsters like you. And I'll make sure I'll complete that job. I've been through so much these past few days. I lost my daughter and just got her back. You've gone out of your way to tarnish my brother and friend's reputations. Zeed X, I swear I'll make it my duty to end you!"

Beerusmon yawned. "C'mon, enough of the idle threats. Let's get on with it already."

Whismon lightly bonked Beerusmon's head. "Patience. Let them get it all out of their systems."

Golden Burizalor scoffed. "Yes, enough of this mindless droll and let's begin the slaughter of my _former_ master."

Omega X DA dropped into a battle stance. "You ready to settle this, Zeed X? Because we all here."

"Oh thank god, 'cause you were all putting me to sleep." Zeed X DA grinned evilly, bursts of ruby, sapphire, and emerald energy leaked out from his eyes and mouth. " _ **BRING YOUR WORST!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Last Daze**_ **)**

Launching himself forward, Omega X DA collided with Zeed X DA. The force behind their collision caused the entire dimension to rumble. Omega X DA channeled white energy into his right hand and went for a _**Dramon Fist**_. Zeed X DA dodged his blow and summoned orbs of black & white cosmic energy. These orbs exploded into black and white lightning bolts that blasted Omega X DA back.

Dramon X AI hastily flew at Zeed X DA, who put up his guard and parried the Accel Ascendant's fast punches. Dramon X AI tried blowing Zeed X DA back with an aura, but the anomalous one teleported behind him. Zeed X DA punched Dramon X AI away.

Omega X DA gathered a white ball of Ki in his hand and fired off a _**Tsunami Wave Times 1000**_ at Zeed X DA. The anomalous one formed a _**Yami Zeed X Reflector**_ to catch the beam, but Omega X DA swerved the beam around and sent it toward Zeed X DA's back. Zeed X DA quickly turned and absorbed the impact of the blast. Omega X DA used _**Instant Movement**_ to get above Zeed X DA and caught him with an overhead smash to his face.

As Zeed X DA crashed to the ground, Metalla X and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) appeared above them. Metalla X unleashed _**Final Blaze**_. Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) fired _**Final Shine Attack**_. Both attacks hit Zeed X DA and exploded. Zeed X DA popped out of the smoldering smoke and anticipated the next attack.

Angemon X went into Super mode and landed a sword slash, cutting off Zeed X DA's left wing. Much to the future warrior's dismay, another wing grew out in place of the one he chopped off. Zeed X DA reached for Angemon X, who then fired a _**Burning Attack**_ that knocked him away.

Celesta X Holy Mode and WarAngemon flew at Zeed X DA. The Bearer of Hope landed a _**Seraphi Fist**_ and blasted a hole through his chest. Celesta X HM waved her D-Sword, sending an immense white light that engulfed Zeed X DA. Having blasted him with her _**Hikari Purgatorial Maelstrom**_ , the Bearer of Light did little more than slow him a tad bit.

Golden Burizalor tossed a _**Death Wave**_ , which did nothing more than annoy the anomalous one. Zeed X DA shot up and punched Golden Burizalor back.

Zeed X DA emerged shaking off their attacks. "What the hell kind of attacks were those? Newborn infants hit better than you!"

"Then, why's your body shaking?" Omega X DA pointed out. "You don't want to admit it, but you're feeling our attacks. Absorbing Ryo is making you more human and susceptible to pain. You just don't want to admit it. You have as much pride as Yamakins does."

Metalla X yelled out. "Hey, don't compare that asshole to me!"

Zeed X DA smirked. "He's right. I'm much better than Yamakins. Anyway…" He unleashed an immense aura that pushed Omega X DA back and forced everyone else to evade. "...anyone else wanna take a shot at me?!" He glanced over as Tike and David performed their Meta-Fusion dance.

In place of the boys, Daike struck an over the top heroic pose.

"Dum-dum-dum! The king of ass-whippings is back!" Daike announced as he immediately transformed into Ascendant level 3.

Max turned Super Ascendant Blue. "How about take things seriously now of all times?"

Daike nodded. "Right!"

Max and Daike attacked Zeed X DA head-on. Daike unloaded with a barrage of Ki blasts. Zeed X DA easily dispelled Daike's beams with a hand wave. Max flew into Zeed X DA and unleashed an array of punches. Zeed X DA quickly dodged and parried. As Zeed X DA went for an uppercut, Daike grabbed Max and used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport him behind Zeed X DA. Max kicked Zeed X DA from behind. Max then charged up and fired a _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ at Zeed X DA. Zeed X DA put out a hand and stopped Max's blast. However, that didn't deter Max and Daike continue their assault. Ultimately, Zeed X DA got the upperhand and blasted them back.

"Max!" Gojiramon jumped up and caught his partner.

Angirasumon and Radonmon quickly tended to Daike.

"Hey, cool! Another fusion like us!" Wimara watched Daike in action. "Let's show 'em how we handle things!" With that, Wimara shot up toward Zeed X DA.

Wimara omnidirectionally tossed her _**Ray Blasts**_ at Zeed X DA. Zeed X DA flew up, letting the blasts hit the ground. He then phased right in Wimara's face and spooked her, causing her to jump back.

"Ah! Take this!" Wimara then flung her _ **Gigantic Burst**_ , expecting her discs to cut Zeed X DA.

The spinning discs phased through Zeed X DA, who was unaffected by Wimara's attack. The discs exploded into dust. However, this led to golden rings quickly forming and binding themselves around Zeed X DA's waist.

"Got ya!" Daike announced as he tightened Zeed X DA with his _**Galactic Donut**_. "Hey, you! Bust out one of those moves! Hurry!"

"I have a name, kid! But, yeah no problem!" Wimara readied and charged up another _**Gigantic Burst**_. She sent the powered up discs that impacted and cut up Zeed X DA.

"Yeah! That got his attention!" Daike cried out.

However, Zeed X DA squashed their hopes by walking out with no damage. He dusted himself off much to Daike and Wimara's dismay. He then phased right in front of Daike and gut punched him hard. He then phased over to Wimara and bitch slapped her aside.

"Willow, Tara!" Xander yelled out as he flew at Zeed X DA. He went for a Ki powered kick, but Zeed X DA teleported behind him.

Zeed X DA grabbed Xander's neck.

"No, let him go!" Wimara pleaded.

Suddenly, Metalla X shot up behind Zeed X DA and snatched Xander from the villain's clutches.

"Master Yamato…" Xander muttered in relief.

"Yeah, I know," Metalla X remarked.

"Aww how touching…" Before Zeed X DA could move, he sensed time seemingly stop around him. He casually broke it with his time ability. "You can come out assassin, I know you're there." He looked over behind him as Hit readied a Ki sniper shot. He turned as Hit quickly went on the attack and unloaded hundreds of pressure point blasts.

However, Zeed X DA stood without so much as flinching. Then, without so much as flexing, Zeed X DA unleashed a powerful aura that knocked Hit, Wimara, Daike, Xander, and Metalla X back.

Metalla X managed to withstand the aura and placed Xander down.

"Can we even beat him, Master Yamato?!"

Metalla X nodded. "I don't know."

Max and Gojiramon stood ready to fight.

"We're not giving up, Max!"

"Yeah, we're still in this."

Zeed X DA split himself into four. One went on the attack against Masaru & ShineGreymon, Thomas & MirageGaogamon, Taiki, and Team Xros Heart. Another attacked the remaining YYGDM heroes: Amare Venus, Tonitrus Jupiter, Renrukimon, Terryamon, Inumuramon, Mare Neptune, Joey Wheeler, Lyn Stromberg, Hiei, Kurama, and MagnaGarurumon. The third went after the remaining DF-616 warriors: Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Jax, Kaimodosu X AM, Daike, Rosemon X, Zodiark X, Gojiramon & the Kaijuu Digimon, and the remaining Digiverse 6 fighters. The fourth attacked the other Kuipers and allies: Aduro Varuna, Platinum Orcus, Ventus Eris, Rosa Quaoar, Potio Ixion, Harena Haumea, Illusio Makemake, Angemon X, ArcticOphanimon X, and CyberTitaniamon.

Leaving his clones to fight and kill any excess warriors left, Zeed X DA set his sights on Omega X DA, Max, Metalla X, Metalla X (DF-616 Prime), Saitou, Dramon X AI, the YYGDM leaders, Houou Mars, Tempus Pluto VM, Ultimate Madoka, and Devil Homura.

"Let's see how many of you make it to the very end of this gauntlet," Zeed X DA smirked as he threw himself toward the central heroes.

Omega X DA quickly went on the offense and unleashed punches at Zeed X DA. The anomalous one absorbed all his punches with his wings. Zeed X DA saw Max flying at him from the left side. He wing slapped Max back. He then saw the Metalla X duo coming from the right side. Zeed X DA used his other wing to send black orbs that knocked both away. Omega X DA caught Zeed X DA off guard and decked him in the face with a punch. Omega X DA smashed Zeed X DA hard enough to send him flying far back.

Zeed X DA quickly jumped up and somersaulted into the air. He turned to his right as Saitou went for a roundhouse kick. Zeed X DA stopped time and froze Saitou. He landed successive blows that dealt damage to Saitou. He looked over his shoulder as Guilkatomon and KaiserGreymon fired attacks his way. Zeed X DA casually knocked away Guilkatomon's _**Hazard Wave**_ and KaiserGreymon's _**Dragonfire Crossbow**_.

Yusuke unleashed a full-powered _**Spirit Gun**_. Neo Frigg fired off an _**Aesir Kamehameha**_. Yugi and his Dark Magician duo fired off a triple _**Dark Magic Attack**_ combo; all three magic blasts converged into a massive ball. Glacialis Sedna launched a _**Sedna Icicle Barrage**_.

Zeed X DA quickly wiped out their attacks. Then, Houou Mars and Neo-Queen Serenity engaged Zeed X DA. Houou Mars unleashed cosmic flames on the anomalous one. She then followed up with a _**Houou Flame Sniper**_. Neo-Queen Serenity used her Silver Crystal's light against Zeed X DA. Zeed X DA put up barriers nullifying the cosmic flames and crystal light.

Dramon X AI quickly snuck up behind and clobbered Zeed X DA from behind. Dramon X AI dove toward Zeed X DA and pummeled him with body shots. Dramon X AI went for a straight punch, but Zeed X DA teleported away and flew around.

As Zeed X DA distanced himself from Dramon X AI, Tempus Pluto VM, Ultimate Madoka, and Devil Homura attacked the anomalous being. Tempus Pluto VM unleashed _**Temporal Exaflare**_. Ultimate Madoka fired off a barrage of _**Nebula Arrows**_. Devil Homura summoned a dragon from a dark hole that flew at and attacked Zeed X DA. The anomalous one managed to overcome these odds and dispelled their attacks.

 _ **Wham!**_

Omega X DA flew into Zeed X DA and sent him far back. Omega X DA punched Zeed X DA and sent him crashing to the ground.

As Zeed X DA stood, Beerusmon, Champamon, and Moinanea formed a circle over Zeed X DA. They converged divine energies and unleashed blasts. Zeed X DA's body jolted from the divine energies pulverizing him. Zeed X DA quickly dispelled the divine energies with an aura. He phased in front of Moinanea and prepared to blast her away. Beerusmon and Champamon grabbed Zeed X DA. The former punched him back. Champamon belly flopped Zeed X DA. Zeed X DA quickly stretched his arms, grabbing the God Brothers of Destruction's necks. Zeed X DA headbutted the brothers and tossed them both aside.

As Zeed X DA prepared his next move, Whismon and Vadosmon appeared next to Zeed X DA.

"Send your regards to your father and the Zenomnimons, because I know they're watching us now," Zeed X DA chortled as Whismon and Vadosmon attacked him.

Meanwhile, Zeed X DA Clone 1 managed to defeat ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, and Team Xros Heart. When the anomalous clone went for the killing blow on Masaru and ShineGreymon, Thomas and MirageGaogamon put themselves before their friends. Zeed X DA Clone 1 quickly wiped out Thomas and MirageGaogamon with dual blasts.

"Thomas!" Masaru yelled out.

"No, MirageGaogamon!" ShineGreymon shouted.

Seeing their friends sacrifice themselves triggered Masaru and ShineGreymon. A red aura burst from them both. ShineGreymon invoked Burst Mode. Motivated by fury, Masaru launched himself at Zeed X DA Clone 1. ShineGreymon BM rushed at Zeed X DA Clone 1. Both landed punches, unleashing fiery waves that wiped out the Zeed X DA Clone 1.

"That was for you… Thomas…" Masaru collapsed next to ShineGreymon BM.

"Masaru!" Taiki cried out as he hurried over to tend to him.

"Hey, ShineGreymon! Get up!" Shoutmon shook the Mega-level Digimon.

Zeed X DA Clone 2 fought off Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon. He blasted them away, leaving himself open for MagnaGarurumon to attack him. Amare Venus sliced off Zeed X DA Clone 2's right arm. Tonitrus Jupiter shoved an electrified fist into Zeed X DA Clone 2's gut. Mare Neptune unleashed a tidal wave that pushed Zeed X DA Clone 2.

Joey turned into Flame Swordsman and slashed Zeed X DA Clone 2. Lyn summoned Seto's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Spirit Fused herself with the three-headed beast. As a result, they became Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Lyn/Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon expelled three metallic blue orbs that converged into a single blue destructive stream. Driven with anger over Seto's death, Lyn's _**Neo Hyper Ultimate Burst**_ collided with Zeed X DA. Hiei and Yoko Kurama double teamed on Zeed X DA Clone 2. Hiei used his _**Sword of the Darkness Flame**_ to slice up Zeed X DA Clone 2. Likewise, Yoko Kurama used his _**Rose Whip**_ to cut up Zeed X DA Clone 2.

Then, Zeed X DA Clone 2 didn't go down without claiming a few victims. He shot out laser beams from his body. One beam tore through Tonitrus Jupiter's torso, causing her to collapse and bleed out. Before anyone could even save Jupiter, Zeed X DA Clone 2 fired a heat wave that vaporized Tonitrus Jupiter into dust.

" _ **JUPITER! NO!**_ " Amare Venus cried out.

"You monster!" Mare Neptune summoned a giant tidal wave and condensed it into an orb, which she fired straight at Zeed X DA Clone 2.

Zeed X DA Clone 2 teleported and reappeared behind Mare Neptune. He shoved a hand through Mare Neptune's back. He didn't just kill her, but drained the moisture out from Mare Neptune's body that her skin shriveled and her life was literally sucked right out of her. Zeed X DA Clone 2 dropped Mare Neptune until she was nothing more than dust.

" _ **JUPITER! NEPTUNE!**_ " Neo-Queen Serenity screamed in horror over her lost friends.

"Bastard!" Houou Mars roared.

He stretched his hand out and grabbed Joey's neck.

" _ **JOEY!**_ " Yugi yelled out from far.

With little effort, Zeed X DA Clone 2 snapped Joey's neck and vaporized his body into dust.

"NO!" Yugi cried out.

Lyn roared with fury and flew into Zeed X DA Clone 2. The three-headed dragon attempted to blast him, but Zeed X DA Clone 2 phased through the beast and set his sights on MagnaGarurumon, Hiei, and Kurama. MagnaGarurumon launched _**Magna Missiles**_ at Zeed X DA Clone 2's way. Zeed X DA Clone 2 dodged the consecutive missiles. He shot forward, plunging into MagnaGarurumon. He punched through MagnaGarurumon's chest.

"Tak...Takuya…" MagnaGarurumon gritted, sensing his life being snuffed away.

" _ **KOUJI!**_ " KaiserGreymon exclaimed as he flew in to save his friend.

"Take my Spirits, Takuya! Use all our Spirits so you can summon Susanoomon!" MagnaGarurumon shouted, ejecting his Spirits of Light from his body.

Zeed X DA Clone 2 quickly deleted MagnaGarurumon.

As KaiserGreymon gathered Kouji's Spirits, all Ten Spirits spiraled around him.

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain, Kouji. I swear it!" KaiserGreymon openly vowed to avenge his Warriors.

Zeed X DA Clone 2 swiftly attacked Hiei and Yoko Kurama. As Hiei blasted him with a _**Dragon of the Darkness Flame**_ blast, Zeed X DA Clone casually walked through it.

" _ **DAMN YOU!**_ " Hiei roared.

"Hiei! Look out!" Yoko Kurama called out as he noticed Zeed X DA Clone 2 preparing to sneak a killing blow. He tossed a thorn whip, ensnaring Hiei and tossing him aside.

" _ **KURAMA!**_ " Yusuke yelled out as Zeed X DA Clone 2 wiped him out with a beam.

"Damn it, it should've been me! Kurama, you fool!" Hiei yelled as Houou Mars tended to him.

Having harvested the Sailor Crystals of her fallen friends, Amare Venus used their powers to empower her sword. She ran behind Zeed X DA Clone 2 and shoved her sword through him. The anomalous clone turned his head and glared intently into Amare Venus.

"Begone!" Amare Venus passionately cried out, slashing her sword upward and slicing the clone in two as it dissolved into dust. She dropped to a knee, crying over her slain friends. "That was for you, my friends."

 _ **Bam!**_

Jax punched Zeed X DA Clone 3. Zeed X DA Clone 3 dodged the artificial's fist. Daike spewed ghosts and sent them at the anomalous clone. Zeed X DA Clone 3 expelled his own variations of Daike's ghosts and cancelled out Daike's. Wimara phased behind and punched Zeed X DA Clone 3's back, knocking him down. Wimara fired off a Ki beam barrage on Zeed X DA Clone 3.

Zeed X DA Clone 3 evaded Wimara's blasts and teleported above everyone. He raised a hand and unleashed energy blasts, which rained down over the area. Most of the warriors were able to dodge, but a few ended up getting killed. Zodiark X, Xander, and Rose(mon) X were those victims.

" _ **XANDER!**_ " Wimara cried out.

" _ **KEN! MIMI!**_ " Celesta X HM and WarAngemon cried out over Zordiark X and Rose(mon) X's immediate deaths.

"No, mother!" Super Angemon X cried out in horror. He nearly broke down, instantly reminded of Future Mimi being killed off by the Black Ascendants.

" _ **YOU BASTARD!**_ " Metalla X bellowed as seeing his woman being wiped out pushed him beyond anger. As if losing Keke wasn't enough, this pushed him over the edge.

Metalla X immediately shot up at Zeed X DA Clone 3. He attacked Zeed X DA Clone 3 head-on and charged up a full-powered _**Cocytus Blast**_ at the Zeed X DA clone. After seemingly wiping him out, Zeed X DA Clone 3 reappeared behind Metalla X and pummeled him with a flurry of punches.

"Father!" Super Angemon X flew up to catch him, but Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) snatched Metalla X.

"You're mine!" Wimara flew at Zeed X DA Clone 3. As she attempted to obliterate him with her finishing attack, the anomalous clone forged an energy blade that he used to cut Wimara with. With it, he defused Wimara, splitting them back to Tara and Willow.

Daike tried sneaking up behind and sealing Zeed X DA Clone 3 in a volleyball. The anomalous clone took a deep breath and blew Daike back. He then flew at Daike and slashed him with the same energy blade he used on Wimara. And just like Wimara, Daike's Meta-Fusion was negated, causing him to split into Tike and David. Celesta X HM and WarAngemon caught the twins before they hit the ground.

Kaimodosu X AM hastily ran at Zeed X DA Clone 3. He prepared to split her the way he defused Wimara and Daike. However, Kaimodosu X AM anticipated this strategy and blasted the ground in front of him. Zeed X DA Clone 3 was thrown back by a cloud of smoke. Kaimodosu X AM phased behind Zeed X DA Clone 3 and fired a candy beam, turning the clone's energy blade into a Jolly Rancher. Zeed X DA Clone 3 tried hitting Kaimodosu X AM, but couldn't split her fusion.

"Can't split anyone now, can you?" Kaimodosu X AM taunted him.

Just then, Zeed X DA Clone 3 felt an immense energy building up behind him. He turned around as Celesta X HM fired a _**Super Holy Beam**_ to wipe out the anomalous clone.

"We've got him, Tai," Celesta X HM muttered.

The Kuiper Senshi (sans Sedna), Super Angemon X, ArcticOphanimon X, and CyberTitaniamon fought off the last Zeed X DA Clone. Aduro Varuna crossed both Mjolnir and Stormbreaker, summoning a massive thunderbolt that neutralized the clone. Super Angemon X drove his sword into the clone's gut and sliced him in two.

"This is it for you!" Super Angemon X growled, preparing to finish the clone off.

"NO!" Platinum Orcus intervened as she pushed Super Angemon X with a darkness wave. "I'll finish him!"

"Orcus, what the fuck?!" Aduro Varuna snapped.

"Dimitri had him, Orcus!" Ventus Eris yelled at the Australian Kuiper.

"Aunt Christina, why?!" ArcticOphanimon X cried out.

Platinum Orcus angrily launched two black holes to imprison Zeed X DA Clone 4, but the clone easily negated the holes and reflected them at Platinum Orcus, trapping and making her scream in pain.

"Orcus!" Potio Ixion shouted.

"You idiot!" Aduro Varuna yelled as she charged in to break Platinum Orcus loose.

"Hey, let her go!" CyberTitaniamon charged at Zeed X DA Clone 4.

Zeed X DA Clone 4 charged an energy blade and slashed CyberTitaniamon. He split their fusion, causing them to defuse to CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon.

" _ **LET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!**_ " Platinum Orcus screamed, cursing like a sailor.

Aduro Varuna and Super Angemon X unleashed energies, negating the black holes. As a result, they freed Platinum Orcus.

"That's the last time anyone embarrasses me!" Platinum Orcus snarled.

"Then, how about we cancel this freak's little show?!" Rosa Quaoar said.

The Kuipers came together as they channeled their Sailor energies and unleashed their own version of _**Sailor Planet Attack**_. Zeed X DA Clone 4 was blasted head-on and wiped out.

 **(End theme)**

Dramon X AI hastily flew over to check on Platinum Orcus, who was recovering from the Kuiper's finishing attack.

"Ken… when this is all over, you and me are going on an isolated retreat to decompress. Got it?" Platinum Orcus sighed deeply.

Before Dramon X AI could say anything, an explosion occurred in the background. Everyone turned their attention toward the central heroes fighting the real Zeed X DA.

After making short work of the God Brothers of Destruction and the angels, Zeed X DA fought off not just Omega X DA, but the Metalla X duo, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, the YYGDM leaders, Houou Mars, and Tempus Pluto VM.

Zeed X DA quickly set his sights on Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura. He teleported over and formed two destructive spheres to erase them with.

"It's _epilogue_ time for you two," Zeed X DA grinned, preparing to finish them.

"Stay away from _my_ Madoka!" Devil Homura intercepted Zeed X DA.

"HOMURA!" Ultimate Madoka cried out as Devil Homura threw herself before her pink-haired lover.

 **(Cue** **Ivan Torrent -** _ **The Light Crusaders**_ **[Pandora Extended]** **)**

Just then, R. Homura dove out of a selfmade portal, brandishing the _Singer's Sword_ and _Dancer's Sword_. She appeared in front of Devil Homura and delivered a double slash across Zeed X DA's chest.

"Homura…?!" Ultimate Madoka blinked in surprise.

"It's the other me!" Devil Homura cried out.

"Yes, the Rebellious Homura!" Tempus Pluto VM revealed.

R. Homura shot a fierce and determined glare at Zeed X DA. "Thought you got rid of me that easily, Time Demon?!"

"Oh lookie, the rebellious witch has arrived to end my existence." Zeed X DA turned his attention to her.

"If anyone's going to do it, it'll be me, Zeed X," R. Homura said. "No, or should I refer to you as _Xeed_?"

Zeed X DA's smirk faded when the Rebellious Witch referred to his original incarnation's name.

With Zeed X DA distracted by R. Homura, Omega X DA seized this chance and used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport right behind the anomalous one. Omega X DA unleashed a full-powered _**Tsunami Wave Times 1000**_ into Zeed X DA. The blast was so strong it not only pushed Zeed X DA away, but punched a hole straight into the Nexus.

"Whoa, nice shot!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

"But, where did he send him?!" Yusuke shouted.

"The Nexus," Tempus Pluto VM muttered. "There's no telling where Omega X sent him."

"Yo!" Zeed X DA's voice rang out from the portal. He poked his head out and waved. "You want me? Come and get me!"

"After him!" Omega X DA shouted as he, the central heroes, and Golden Burizalor headed off after him into the portal.

As they entered the portal, Omega X DA dove into Zeed X DA. They traded blows through the Nexus until they reached...

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: WS-08**_

...an abandoned fortress once occupied by Madara Uchiha. Three individuals were just in the middle of a three-way battle. These three comprised of Team Seven from the Hidden Leaf Village. These three are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.

However, these three were bestowed ancient artifacts and powers that crossed over from another universe. These three artifacts are the Witchblade, the Excalibur, and the Darkness. The three members of Team Seven were selected by these ancient artifacts' wielders. The Witchblade became Sakura's. The Excalibur, which was once part of the Witchblade, went to Naruto. The Darkness ended up possessing Sasuke.

As a result, Witchblade Sakura, Excalibur Naruto, and Darkness Sasuke became realized. After taking on divergent battles, their paths converged once again into a final confrontation. With all their threats eliminated, the time had come for the Witchblade and Excalibur wielders to defeat the Darkness host.

Darkness Sasuke roared in pain as Excalibur Naruto and Witchblade Sakura shoved their blades through them. Clenching their fists, the Excalibur and Witchblade wielders punched Darkness Sasuke so hard they sent him flying far back and crashing into an iron barrier. Darkness Sasuke grunted and slowly yanked himself from the wall.

"...erugh. Damn you two!" Darkness Sasuke snarled with frustration.

"It's over, Sasuke! Madara's gone! All that's left is taking that thing out of you!" Excalibur Naruto exclaimed.

"Time to purge the Darkness from your body," Witchblade Sakura raised her right hand, preparing to absorb the entity that had taken over their former teammate.

Clenching his teeth, Darkness Sasuke angrily rebuked. The Darkness's influence began consuming him. "No… _**IT'S NOT OVER YET!**_ " He ripped himself from the wall and lunged at the two wielders.

However, their fated battle was interrupted by a tear in their dimension. Omega X DA and Zeed X DA came flying out of this tear. Excalibur Naruto, Witchblade Sakura, and Darkness Sasuke ceased their fighting as they witnessed the two invaders blasting their surroundings.

"Whoa, what the hell?! Who are they?!" Excalibur Naruto exclaimed.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Naruto!" Witchblade Sakura cried out.

Darkness Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan. "Their powers are beyond anything I can comprehend."

As Omega X DA punched Zeed X DA back, the anomalous one crashed in front of the trio. Zeed X DA quickly got up, dusting himself off.

"Who and what are you?!" Excalibur Naruto pointed at Zeed X DA.

"And who's the other guy?" Witchblade Sakura eyed Omega X DA.

"Huh, so we're in the author's abandoned fanfic. An AU Naruto and Witchblade crossover world," Zeed X DA scanned the abandoned Uchiha facility. "Seems my tinkering with this world fast forwarded the story's events to its finale. So, you three were planned to fight each other, but who wins I wonder?"

"Easy, me," Darkness Sasuke scowled as he ran up and went for a straight _**Chidori**_ strike.

Whistling with boredom, Zeed X DA casually sidestepped Darkness Sasuke.

"Hey, wanna see me change my eyes?" Zeed X DA closed his eyes. As he opened them, he revealed his own pair of Sharingan and Rinnegan. " _ **BOO!**_ "

"GAH!" Witchblade Sakura and Excalibur Naruto freaked out.

However, Darkness Sasuke wouldn't stand for this newcomer's trickery. He used his Mangekyo Sharingan on Zeed X DA.

"Eh, eh, you don't wanna do that," Zeed X DA chuckled.

The next thing Darkness Sasuke saw was his vision being blurred out by NSFW images of laughing Itachi & Madara faces and millions of yaoi pictures of him and Naruto in provocative scenes together. Grabbing his face, Darkness Sasuke screamed in agony. Even the Darkness possessing Sasuke was overwhelmed by Zeed X DA's mind games.

"Sasuke?! Hey, Sasuke!" Excalibur Naruto called out.

"What's he doing to Sasuke?!" Witchblade Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey, Zeed X! Eyes on me!" Omega X DA roared as he punched the anomalous one's face, sending him flying back.

Zeed X DA dove right back into the tear.

"Hey, sorry about that! This lunatic's been causing havoc and we're doing our best to stop him!" Omega X DA waved to the AU!Team Seven trio.

Suddenly, the tear got so big and pulled in Omega X DA. Witchblade Sakura, Excalibur Naruto, and Darkness Sasuke were ultimately pulled into the Nexus, too.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension KLK-13**_

The hole ruptured into the Kill la Kill dimension. Zeed X DA came out first. Omega X DA, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, and R. Homura followed him.

"Well, well, we're in the world I sent Ragyo, Yuu, and Kriemhild Gretchen," Zeed X DA scanned the ground, sighting Ryuko, Satsuki, Shu, Gai, Kirito & Asuna (Corner), and the other Puella magical girls.

"Look, it's Madoka and those two Homuras!" Sayaka pointed out.

"And I see Tai, too, but he looks so different! Holy hell!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"What kind of changes did Omega X go through?" wondered Mami.

"And that guy they're chasing is Zeed X!" Shu cried out.

Ryuko was flabbergasted the new arrivals. "Where the hell do they keep popping out from?!"

"Perhaps the same place those invaders and Ragyo that attacked our world came from," Satsuki answered as best she could.

"Check it out! They're about to fight, Ryuko!" Mako shook her friend.

Omega X DA and Zeed X DA collided head-on. Their collision caused shockwaves that spread all over and shook the entire dimension. Ultimate Madoka fired _**Nebula Arrows**_ at Zeed X DA. Zeed X DA opened his left wing and sent a barrage of black orbs that nullified the goddess' divine arrows. Zeed X DA punched Omega X DA and blasted him away. Devil Homura and R. Homura hastily double teamed against the anomalous one.

The GCLK and KLK groups are in awe to see the fight between Omega X DA, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, R. Homura, and Zeed X DA in the skies. The five fighters' energies then made another hole in returning to the Nexus. As for the rest of the audience in the ground, they are speechless and awe of what they saw.

"Like, whoa. That was a trip. I hope Madoka and Homura will be ok." Sayaka remarked.

"We're all thinking the same," Shu nodded. "Right, Gai?"

"Let's hope they can put an end to that thing once and for all," concurred Gai.

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus Dimension/Multiversal Battleground**_

The portal opened up. Omega X DA, Zeed X DA, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, and R. Homura dropped into the endless floor full of tiles. The surrounding space resembled space. The eight planetary bodies, the sun, and hundreds of planetoids of the solar system were seen in the background.

"Ah we've finally arrived," Zeed X DA took a deep breath and fell back. He cackled loudly and enthusiastically. "This is where I was hoping we'd end up! This is the venue where the final phase of the Zero Dawn plan will take place!" He rose and faced his opposition. "Oh, but I'm disappointed you're the only ones who can make… Nah, scratch that. We've got company."

With great timing, a series of portals opened up. Coming out of one portal were Max Kamiya & Godzillamon, the YYGDM leaders, Tempus Pluto VM, Houou Mars, the Metalla X duo, Saitou, Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Tike & Rodanmon, David & Angiurusmon, Jax, Kaimodosu X AM, Golden Burizalor, Hit, Tara, Willow, Amare Venus, Hiei, Lyn & Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Dramon X AI, Angemon X, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, ArcticOphanimon X, Titaniamon, CyberBeelzemon, Masaru & Greymon, and Taiki & Team Xros Heart.

Another portal opened. Coming out of this one were Beerusmon, Champamon, Whismon, Vadosmon, and Goddess Moinanea.

A third portal opened releasing Excalibur Naruto, Witchblade Sakura, and Darkness Sasuke.

Zeed X DA clapped his hands. "So glad to have a bigger audience on a grand stage such as this. A grand finale like this demands a sizeable cast of players."

"The perfect place to end your games," Omega X DA said, popping every knuckles in his hands. He noticed the WS-08 trio also present in the Multiversal Battleground. _Hmm, those three were dragged here, too. I wonder if there'll be others coming here?_

"Geez, just where the hell are are?" Excalibur Naruto wondered, meticulously scanning the Multiversal Battleground.

"I don't know, but we're nowhere near our home anymore," Witchblade Sakura said. "The Witchblade says we've been thrown into some other dimension outside our own world."

Darkness Sasuke scowled, setting his sights on Zeed X DA. "I don't care. Either way, that bastard's not getting away with what he did to me."

"Whoa, is that Naruto Sasuke, and Sakura?!" Guilkatomon noticed the WS-08 trio.

"They look so different," noted Terryamon.

"They're AU counterparts of the original versions," Max revealed. "These three came from a universe that bonded with two of the Trinity of Power: the Witchblade and the Darkness. This Naruto bonded with the male piece of the Witchblade: the Excalibur."

"Ok, how the hell do you know that?" Yusuke asked the former watcher.

"When half your job is observing other dimensions, you'd learn these details on your freetime," Max informed the former Spirit Detective.

"Speak of the devil," Houou Mars set her sights on Zeed X DA.

"So, who'd like to get the first shot first?" Jax wondered.

Omega X DA powered up and rushed at Zeed X DA. He and the anomalous exchanged blows. Omega DA punched his face. Zeed X DA stopped time, halting Omega X DA. Zeed X DA unleashed a flurry of punches on the frozen warrior. As Zeed X DA resumed time, Omega X DA's body took many blows following the delayed reaction time. Zeed X DA charged an energy ball and tossed it at Omega X DA.

"Look out!" Max yelled as he pushed Omega X DA away.

The ball flew off into the endless void space and exploded. Max and Godzillamon stood guard as Omega X DA recovered. Max fired a _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ and Godzillamon launched his _**Atomic Inferno**_. Zeed X DA cast his _**Yami Zeed X Reflector**_ , redirecting their attacks. Max dodged his own attack, but Godzillamon took the force of his own attack and collapsed.

"Godzillamon!" Max cried out to his partner.

"Damn you!" Omega X DA growled as he used _**Instant Movement**_ to get in front of Zeed X DA. He readied a _**Dramon Fist**_ and punched through Zeed X DA. A golden dragon seemingly went through the anomalous one.

"All right, Grunkle Tai!" ArcticOphanimon X cheered him.

"No, something's wrong!" Super Angemon X exclaimed.

Then, Zeed X DA used the same energy blade that slashed Omega X DA. This negated their fusion in splitting them back to Omega X AI and Omega X (DF-616 Prime).

"Aw crud! He split out strongest fused guy!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

"This isn't good!" Neo Frigg cried out.

Omega X AI stood ready to face Zeed X DA. "I've still got enough to fight you."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) added. "Wish I could say the same."

Clenching his fists, Dramon X AI powered up. "No, there is something we can do!" He flew across toward the Omega X duo and Zeed X DA.

"Brother!" Glacialis Sedna cried out to him.

"Go, Uncle Ken!" ArcticOphanimon X cheered him.

As Zeed X DA fought off the Omega X duo, Dramon X AI dove into the anomalous being and pummeled him with rapid punches. Zeed X DA used his wings to guard himself from Dramon X AI's punches. Omega X AI phased behind Zeed X DA and kicked him far back.

"Tai! Why don't we fuse the same way?!" Dramon X AI offered, reaching out to him.

"It's worth a shot!" Omega X AI nodded as he grabbed Dramon X AI's hand.

 **(Cue** _ **Day of Fate - Spirit vs. Spirit**_ **\- TeamFourStar)**

Once the two Ascendancy Instinct warriors touched, a veil of white light engulfed them. The two warriors were merged into a single being. In their place was a silver-haired humanoid garbed in Dramon X's upper body armor and Omega X's pants & boots. His face is a perfect merger of Omega X and Dramon X's. The same ethereal AI aura that radiated off his body.

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) smiled over this fusion. "Well now this is impressive. His combined strength is even stronger than mine and the other me's fusion."

Most of everyone were in awe over the new fused being's presence. But none were more impressed than the overly enthusiastic ArcticOphanimon X.

"Grunkle Tai and Uncle Ken fusion's incredible!" ArcticOphanimon X said.

"Two Ascendancy Instinct-level beings fused into one? I can't say I'm not impressed with this," Whismon commented. "Thoughts, Lord Beerusmon?"

"What is there for me to say?" Beerusmon responded. "Just that Zeed X's going to have his hands full now."

Metalla X grumbled. "That should've been me."

Super Angemon X replied. "Sorry, dad, but you know you have to be on their level for the fusion to work."

"That's besides the point."

Excalibur Naruto was in awe. "I don't even know what the heck is going on anymore, but this is amazing!"

Witchblade Sakura replied. "It sure is, but I don't think we should get involved."

Excalibur Naruto added. "Not yet anyway."

"Man this is so awesome! Let him have it, Tai and Ken!" Guilkatomon got giddy over the new Ascendancy Instinct fusion.

"My brother just never ceases to amaze me," Celesta X HM remarked.

"Yes, yes, too Ascendant simians combining into one. They should be forging for some bananas or something." Golden Burizalor riffed on the epic moment.

The new fused warrior pivoted and faced Zeed X DA.

"Great, so what do you call yourself if an inquiring entity doesn't mind asking?" Zeed X DA queried about the fused warrior's name. "Taisuke? Kai? Kenichi?"

"I am Dramega X," the fused warrior announced as he vanished out of thin air, throwing off Zeed X DA briefly.

 _ **Boom!**_

Before he can even react and cast time stop, Zeed X DA doubled over in pain and fell back. He then felt millions of hard hitting blows pounding him all over, dealing more damage to the anomalous one.

 _ **Bam!**_

Zeed X DA was uppercutted into the air. Dramega X phased behind Zeed X DA. The AI fused warrior swiftly kneed Zeed X DA's face several times. Zeed X DA stumbled around completely dazed by Dramega X's kicks. Zeed X DA turned only for Dramega X to flip over and kick his face. Zeed X DA fell and crashed to the ground. Dramega X quickly landed and raised a hand. The fused warrior turned around facing Zeed X DA. A white ball of light materialized in Dramega X's hand.

 _Oh, I know where this is leading!_ Zeed X DA thought, smiling. "Nice try!" He used time stop to freeze Dramega X. He quickly produced the energy blade that has effectively broken fusions. He took a chance and rushed at the fused warrior.

 _ **Bam!**_

Zeed X DA's eyes popped out as Dramega X instinctively broke through the anomalous being's time stop. The fused warrior slammed his energy ball into Zeed X DA's gut. He blasted a hole through Zeed X DA and sent him flying back.

"Incredible! He's successfully broken out of Zeed X's time stop!" Tempus Pluto VM exclaimed.

"Impressive indeed. They've broken the time abilities of one whose power greatly surpasses my own." Hit commented, not one to doubt the strengths of Omega X and Dramon X, both of whom he's fought before.

"Yay! Way to go, Grunkle Tai and Uncle Ken!" ArcticOphanimon X cheered the fused warrior.

"Oh yeah, Zeed X's on the ropes and hurting now!" Guilkatomon cried out excitedly.

"Hurting, but not down for the count," Inumuramon added.

"And Zeed X's recovering too quickly. Finish him, Dramega X!" Max called out to the fused warrior.

Zeed X DA can only chuckle, "I'm guessing this song is played because the authors and their contributors watched that Abridged episode that concluded the Cell Games. I know that I cannot break this fusion due to your Ascendancy Instinct preventing me from doing so. I still call plot convenience BS."

Dramega X dropped into a fighting stance and phased out. He reappeared behind Zeed X DA. He went for a back breaking punch, but Zeed X DA caught Dramega X's fist and pushed him away with an aura.

"Fusion or not, I won't go down as easily as you'd want!" Zeed X DA boasted. He clashed with Dramega X as their fists collided.

Sparks of white and black energy exploded from their fists. Zeed X DA and Dramega X pushed each other back, trying to overpower the other. Dramega X slightly gained leverage, but the anomalous one's wings opened up and unleashed a barrage of black & white orbs. These orbs blasted and pushed Dramega X away. Dramega X immediately brushed off these orbs and wiped them out with an ethereal aura.

 _ **Boom!**_

Many of the deflected orbs exploded all over the Multiverse Battleground. The heroes scattered, evading getting caught in the crossfire. Neo-Queen Serenity and Houou Mars forged barriers protecting their friends and guests.

"I don't even know what to think anymore," Excalibur Naruto was awestruck by the out of world affairs.

Zeed X DA and Dramega X encircled each other. Both waited to see who'd make the next move. As Dramega X rushed him, Zeed X DA felt the dimensional fabric walls starting to open. More holes opened up around the Multiversal Battleground.

"Heh, seems my constant tinkering with all the dimensions I've visited is starting to take effect," Zeed X DA alluded to all the worlds he briefly visited and attacked before confronting the Triad.

"Hey, look! There's more of those dimension tears!" KaiserGreymon pointed out.

"Who else would come here?!" Masaru wondered aloud.

"All I know we're getting a ton of guests very soon," Max stated.

 **(End theme)**

One hole opened up, releasing X (DF-616 Prime), Max Kamiya (DF-616 Prime), Angemon X (DF-616 Prime), Decade X, Mummymon, Tenchi, Ryoko, Inuyasha, Sakura Kinomoto, Gallantmon Crimson Mode (DF-616 Prime), Sailor Moon (DF-616 Prime), Yusuke (DF-616 Prime), KaiserGreymon (DF-616 Prime), Yugi (DF-616 Prime), Ruki Makino, Legolas, and Infernomon.

"Hey! Over here, guys!" Decade X waved to his colleagues.

"It's Jacomon and Ryo!" Tike referred to Decade X.

"And our Mummymon is here, too!" David said.

Zeed X DA specifically eyed Decade X. "Yes, you're the Ryo Akiyama of dimension DF-616 and your partnered with Jacomon the Patrolman. Just like any other Ryo, you'll have to be eliminated."

"There's also our counterparts from that dimension we just left!" Guilkatomon said, acknowledging Gallantmon Crimson Mode (DF-616 Prime).

Neo-Queen Serenity noticed Sailor Moon (DF-616 Prime) without her own Senshi. "But, it looks like their friends couldn't make it, all because of Zeed X!"

"We also got Tenchi, Ryoko, Inuyasha, and Sakura from that same dimension!" Amare Venus mentioned.

Ruki Makino turned toward Guilkatomon and Renrukimon. "My parent's counterparts. Dad, do you see…?"

Gallantmon Crimson Mode (DF-616 Prime) nodded. "Yeah, they're apparently together in their own world."

"Check it out, father. It's your counterpart," Infernomon referred KaiserGreymon (DF-616 Prime) to his YYGDM-01 mirror self.

"Yeah, but without your mother. Likewise for them apparently," KaiserGreymon (DF-616 Prime) said sadly.

"X! Max!" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) called out to his world's versions.

"Thanks to Shintomon's guidance and Washu's transport, we managed to find y'all," X (DF-616 Prime) said.

"It sure didn't take us long," Ryoko remarked.

"We'll be sure to thank Little Washu, Ryoko. Looks like we hit some kind of all-star convention," Tenchi remarked, scanning the the Multiversal Battleground participants.

"Where's the bad guy we're supposed to fight?" Inuyasha asked.

"There!" Sakura pointed to Dramon X DA fighting with Dramega X.

As Zeed X DA clashed with Dramega X, the fused warrior conjured three alchemic-like circles and condensed them into a giant ball. He raised both hands and expanded the sphere until it was half the size of the entire battleground ring. He cast the three alchemic circles, which surrounded Zeed X DA. Dramega X conjured a black ball in his right hand and a white ball in his left. Hundreds of alchemic-like circles materialized around him. He launched beams from his hands in conjunction with the circles that released multiple condensed lasers. The beams not only converged on Zeed X DA but bombarded him until he was blasted away.

"Now, everyone before he recovers!" Dramega X beckoned everyone.

"What do you want us to do?!" Guilkatomon asked the fused warrior.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Dramega X's Ascendancy Instinct aura flared.

Zeed X DA recovered and stood ready to fight. "Did someone get the number of that multiversal bus?" He sardonically remarked as he saw Dramega X bathed in white light. "Oh, what now? Yeah, nice try. You're either going for Galactic X or that one Universal X, which one of my aspects fought already."

"C'mon, Homura. Let's give them some support," Ultimate Madoka suggested, flying up toward Dramega X.

Both Devil Homura and R. Homura followed Ultimate Madoka.

"Yes, if you're thinking what I know you're doing…" Moinanea realized what Dramega X was ultimately attempting to do.

Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, R. Homura, and Goddess Moinanea surrounded Dramega X. The four charged Dramega X with divine energies, which empowered the fused warrior.

 **(Cue Sonic Symphony -** _ **Planet X**_ **(Ivan Torrent))**

Suddenly, a giant column of white light bathed over Dramega X's aura. The four goddesses moved away to give Dramega X room to complete his universal transformation. As a result, he pulled Super Angemon X, the Princess Kuipers, Guilkatomon, KaiserGreymon, Masaru & Greymon, and Taiki & Team Xros Heart into his being. The beings were being combined into one entity. The glowing column of light shined across the multiversal battleground.

"This light! Yes, my aspect is familiar with this before." Zeed X DA witnessed.

"Oh god, what's happening?! Are they really being combined together?!" Neo-Queen Serenity cried out in shock.

"I'm surprised Sedna and the Kuipers are becoming part of this fusion," Tempus Pluto VM said.

"Karin, Dimitri, and the Kuipers are all used with Uncle Ken!" ArcticOphanimon X shouted excitedly.

"This is nuts," Inumuramon was in awe.

"No, this is freaking epic," Renrukimon corrected him.

"This is the stuff legends are made of. This is our ultimate fusion," Max stated, meticulously gleaming over the universally fused being.

"Here it comes!" Houou Mars witnessed the coming event.

As the white column of light broke down, the amalgamated being forged by the bonds and fighting spirit is unveiled.

A universe-sized mecha, same size as the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and looked like one, but the color scheme is white and red. It had a draconic Imperialdramon chest with black sharp sunglasses. The head structure looked like a humanoid shape of Shoutmon X7 and TTGL. The white shoulder pads looked like Arresterdramon and OmegaShoutmon while extended ones have symbols of Guilmon and the Legendary Warriors. The arms resembled WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. The legs resembled a twisted form of ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon. A light bluish fiery aura attached its body parts with eight, flaming different colored wings that represented the Kuiper Senshi. The left side had purple (Sedna), black (Orcus), green (Eris), and lavender (Makemake) wings. While the right side had brown (Quaoar), white (Varuna), yellow (Ixion), and maroon (Haumea) wings. The amalgamated being became known to all as Universal X.

The heroes were in awe over the formation of Universal X. Even the most stubborn, like Metalla X, were drawn in by epic-sized presence of the universal being.

"Kari, you're seeing this, right?" WarAngemon whispered to her.

"Yeah. Homeostasis is telling me this is universal power!" Celesta X HM cried out in awe.

"It's the result of the bonds and fighting spirits of the individuals within that being," Max added. "And while we aren't physically part of this entity, we're instinctively feeding it our energies without us knowing. Our bonds are also tied to it."

Neo-Queen Serenity gleamed over Universal X. "How beautiful."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) approved of this development. "This brings me back. Yeah, I remember Galactic X, which me and my friends combined into to defeat Zeed X's previous incarnation."

X (DF-616 Prime) added. "That felt so long ago. However, this being's power may end up surpassing Galactic X's."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) smirked. "I guess, this is partly due to those Ascendancy Instinct powers the other me and Kensuke have."

"Don't forget me and those three over there chipped in," Moinanea said, landing beside Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and X (DF-616 Prime).

Ultimate Madoka looked up at Universal X, smiling proudly. "Look what we did, Homura! Isn't it incredible?!" She referred to the two Homuras.

"We did good, Madoka," Devil Homura said. "We helped make this miracle come to life."

R. Homura smiled. "I just hope this is enough to atone for the things I've done."

Lyn approached Yugi. "So, we're the last ones of our group still standing."

"Four if you count Vivian and Miho. Those two are now part of that entity if that's hard to believe" Yugi said, not taking his eyes off Universal X.

"I just wish Seto and the others were here. I know my brothers would be fanboying over this if they were here," Lyn chuckled, trying to lift the mood.

Jax folded his arms and smiled. "Now this is a sight. Wish you were here to see this, sis and Davis."

"Naruto? Hey, Naruto!" Witchblade Sakura waved a hand over Excalibur Naruto's face.

"What? I hear you," Excalibur Naruto said, completely drawn in by Universal X's presence.

"Can't say I blame you. This is a once in a lifetime sight for us," Witchblade Sakura observed Universal X.

"How beautiful," Sakura gleamed at Universal X.

"I think it might be best if we got out of their way," Legolas suggested.

"No way, we're all fighting the same enemy here! I'm raring to go!" Ryoko boasted. "Right, Tenchi?"

"Yeah, right…" Tenchi hesitated a bit. The half-Jurian manifested his Tenchi Sword.

Universal X dropped into a battle stance and faced off with Zeed X DA. Zeed X DA floated up to meet the universal-powered behemoth.

Zeed X DA chortled. "Yes…" He busted out laughing. "Yes. _Yes._ _ **YES!**_ Ok, I almost sounded like Daniel Bryan there, but you have no idea how happy I am about this development. I may be an omnicidal maniac who thrives on destroying timelines and taking out the excess that's overcrowding the Nexus, but having acquired humanity from the Ryo I've absorbed into my being, I've acquired the lust for combat. Now I'm about to face the same entity that my aspect faced in the Cornerverse. I knew I'd be right here facing a Universal X, but not in this venue. I think I made the right choice selecting the Multiversal Battleground to be our fighting arena. There's no other realm in the multiverse that can contain us once we duel."

Universal X called him out. "So, what are you waiting for?! I'm about to fall asleep here listening to you!" He spoke in a voice sounding like Omega X.

Zeed X DA chuckled. "Right. I can't blame you. So, why don't we just cut straight to the chase?!"

With that, Zeed X's body glowed and his body quickly expanded into as big as a universe. In place of the humanoid entity was a planet-sized demonic looking grayish-black mecha that looked like the Granzeboma from Gurren Lagann, but it has pale-green flames. Instead of spreading out like a wildfire, the flames connected the head through the body alongside attaching the extra larger arms. The top part of these arms have ZeedMillenniummon heads. On its forehead is a black planet that served as the core called 'Planet X', to which Zeed X DA is seen inside as the pilot.

"Behold, not just my final form, but also my mecha!" Zeed X DA boastfully shouted from within the Planet X core. "Get ready to meet your end at GranZeed X's hands!" He added with a low chuckle. "Which by the way I've named after one of my previous incarnations: Grand Xeed."

"Grand Xeed?" Ultimate Madoka overheard.

"That's the name of one of Zeed X's first incarnations," R. Homura revealed.

"How astute for you to know, Rebellious Witch," Zeed X DA addressed his former subordinate. "No surprise since you learned all there is to know about me during our time together."

R. Homura rebuked. "I won't let myself be used by the likes of you ever again!"

Devil Homura reassured her Rebellious self. "We're in this to the very end."

"So, how about we don't waste any time?! Let us commence our universal duel! Let's get ready to _**RUMBLE!**_ " Zeed X DA declared as he and Universal X ran toward each other.

Both clenched their fists and threw straight jabs. Their fists collided, sending sparks of intense cosmic energies that tore through the dimensional fabrics. GranZeed X and Universal X traded fisticuffs. Their physical blows caused the entire universe to shake. The heroes moved away and witnessed the most epic battle of their lives.

Universal X went for a straight jab. GranZeed X quickly sidestepped Universal X and caught him with a fist to his jaw. Universal X returned the favor and punched GranZeed X's gut. GranZeed X grabbed Universal X's neck. Universal X did the same. Both tried choking the life out of each other. Universal X then jumped up and kicked GranZeed X's head. Both moved away, giving each other space.

"Wanna see something _WTF_ crazy?" Universal X said as all eight Kuiper wings glowed with their respective uniform colors. Then, Universal X summoned armies of Galactic Xs and Gaiamon Xs.

"Not bad, but I can do that, too," Zeed X DA pushed a button. As a countermeasure, GranZeed X summoned armies of Zeed's final forms, Ashtanga, Mugann and Black clones. "Heheh, now go forth my armies!"

With that, the armies of final form Zeeds, Black clones, Ashtanga, and Mugann swarmed across the Multiversal battleground.

"He just summoned a bunch of Galactic Xs!" Max (DF-616 Prime) exclaimed.

"No thanks to me giving them some of my power," said Moinanea.

"Look at them go!" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) shouted as the Galactic Xs and Gaiamon Xs intercepted many of the final form Zeeds, Ashtanga, and Mugann.

"Zeed X's endlessly spawning more of those things!" Terryamon exclaimed.

"Then, why don't we go in and reduce these crowded numbers!" Renrukimon suggested.

"Great idea, Rika!" Neo-Queen Serenity beckoned her friends. "Let's take them down!"

The DF-616, YYGDM-01, DF-616 Prime, and WS-08 warriors headed off and spread throughout the Multiversal Battleground dimension. They started fighting and taking down Zeed X DA's forces.

"Hm, and they think we're just going to stand here eating a giant bowl of strawberry sundae?" Beerusmon remarked.

Whismon casually interjected. "Deities and divine beings like us normally wouldn't get involved in matters, but since the fate of the omniverse is at stake and Zeed X is a common foe to mortals and deities… since we've seen a lot of fusions."

The purple cat sighed. "You're suggesting we do that again?"

"It worked out well when we helped deal with Zamasmon's Wall of Light."

"All right fine, but hopefully never again." Beerusmon conceded as he put his hand on Whismon's shoulder.

Champamon watched his brother and Whismon fuse into Whirusmon. "Whoa, so this is their fusion?"

"Yes, we saw it happen through my staff when they were still contending with Zamasmon not too long ago," Vadosmon said.

Whirusmon emerged raring to fight. "Zeed X, you shall be dealt with!"

"Oh boy, Lords Beerusmon and Whismon actually just fused!" Max said.

Whirusmon raised one hand and formed a white sun sphere. "Get ready to face divine punishment!" He threw his _**Whirusmon's Judgment**_ , which wiped out a bunch of final form Zeeds and Ashtanga.

Houou Mars witnessed Whirusmon clearing a whole area. "What are your thoughts, Houou?"

The Houou telepathically responded. " _ **The cat still needed his angel advisor. We have just as much power to clear as much of these fields.**_ "

"Then, let's show that purple cat up!" Houou Mars roared, unleashing a giant Houou cloak and launched a fiery cosmic ball that destroyed a fleet of Ashtanga and Mugann. Tapping into the Ascendancy Instinct power given to her by Dramon X, Houou Mars's fiery cloak became white. To further reflect her recent power-up. Her standard Houou outfit turned white, save for the Houou symbol emblazoned on her chest, gloves, and boots remaining red.

"Mars, you've changed!" Neo-Queen Serenity noticed her friend's cosmetic and physical attire transformations.

"Yeah, I guess that makes me the White Houou now?"

"Don't forget some of us were given some of that Ascendancy Instinct power!" Yugi chimed in.

With that, the remaining YYGDM leaders (Neo-Queen Serenity, Yusuke, Yugi, and Neo Frigg) invoked white auras. Each of their eyes became bold and silver.

"Let's give 'em hell, guys!" Yusuke unleashed his AI aura, which wiped out some Ashtanga and Black clones.

Neo Frigg took to the air and swung her sword, sending AI-powered light that deleted numerous Zeeds and Black clones.

Yugi imbued his cards with AI light, summoning a massive Duel Monster army led by Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. They took on and destroyed a Mugann fleet.

Neo-Queen Serenity swiftly flew around nuking and wiping out Zeeds with her AI-imbued Silver Crystal. As a Zeed tried sneaking up behind her, Neo-Queen Serenity dodged without second thought and planted her right foot through the monster's gut, wiping him in one blow.

 _I've never felt this fast before. Like I can read their attacks before they can even hit me!_ Neo-Queen Serenity thought, mesmerized by her AI inheritance.

GranZeed X and Universal X punched each other again. Their fists collided, producing a cosmic shockwave that caused ripples and numerous tears in the dimension fabrics.

Then, as a result of these dimension tears, portals from other dimensions materialized. Various characters came out of these portals to assist Universal X and the Triad. Knowing their adventure was coming full circle, the Triad have come this far since the Dimensional Missions.

The characters coming out of the tears were: Universal X from the Cornerverse, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann piloted by Gimmy and Darry Adai, Goku in Ultra Instinct, Jiren, Vegeta, Broly (Super), Freeza. Megas XLR, Voltron (Legendary Defender), and an entity called the Dragon Goddess, a light-skinned, lime green-haired youthful woman, garbed in a pale green dress and wearing fish fins on her face, who came from a universe called Character Corner Prime.

An AU version of Seto Kaiba dressed as Lance (Pokémon) emerged. Behind him are three Dragonites that looked like Blue-Eyes White Dragons with the same color scheme as the Pokémon. Their names are Azrael, Ibris, and Djibril.

Two Haruhi Suzumiyas from the mainstream and Cornerverse worlds appeared. Both mainstream and Cornerverse TOMs piloting the Vindications materialized. Then, two Saitamas, mainstream (OPM-09) and Cornerverse appeared. Oh boy.

Other notable characters appeared but not limited to: Haruko (FLCL), The Rock, Sailor Spirit and the Gokaigers, Death Battle!Superman from the Cornerverse, Ultra Instinct Shaggy from the Cornerverse, El Hermano (Jiren's OC brother), The Doctors (Tenth, Eleventh, Twelfth, and Thirteenth), The Kingdom Hearts characters (Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Aqua), the DCAU Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onnz, the Flash, and Hawkgirl), the Shonen heroes: Naruto Uzumaki (mainstream), Monkey D. Luffy, Gon Freecs, Jotaro Kujo, Natsu Dragneel, Ichigo Kurosaki, Izuku Midoriya, Tanjiro Kamado, and Asta. And, a special guest from Ultra Sonic 007's _Zero 2: A Revision_ : Digiknight.

"Holy crap! Look at this!" Tike pointed to the hundreds of heroes, antiheroes, and a few villains pouring out of the portals.

"There's like a bazillion of them!" David cried out.

"Wait, is that another Universal X?!" shouted WarAngemon.

"Think Zeed X can handle two?!" wondered Amare Venus.

"I see. That other Universal X is from the Cornerverse," Tempus Pluto VM confirmed. "And he's already fought an aspect of the Zeed X we're facing."

"Then, if he's here now, he's already beaten that Zeed X Aspect, right?" Lyn asked.

"Indeed," the Time Guardian nodded. Suddenly, with her guard down, a stray blast from the ongoing battles struck her from behind, causing her to split back to Tempus Pluto and Volodramon.

"Pluto!" Titaniamon called out as she and CyberBeelzemon rushed over to Tempus Pluto. "Are you ok?"

"Note to self: always watch one self's back during a war," Tempus Pluto stood, rubbing her back. "Volodramon!" She checked on her lover. "Volodramon!"

"I'm… still alive… don't worry…" Volodramon awoke much to the Time Guardian's relief.

ArcticOphanimon X took Sailor Gao Pluto over to check on Tempus Pluto.

"Are you both ok?!" Gao Pluto worryingly asked her godmother and Volodramon.

"We'll manage, child. We can simply fuse again," Volodramon said, pointing to Tempus Pluto's B.A.X. Digivice.

"Pluto!" A quartet of voices called out to Tempus Pluto.

Hearing her name, Tempus Pluto saw four individuals. Three of which she recognized as the Tenth, Eleventh, and Twelfth Doctors. Likewise, Volodramon recognized the three. However, the fourth individual, a Caucasian blonde-haired woman dressed in blue and a multi-colored striped shirt, was an absolute newcomer.

"The Doctors," Tempus Pluto addressed the trio. She veered and met the blonde woman. "And you? Are you a companion?"

The blonde woman smiled genuinely, pulling Tempus Pluto into a hug. "No love, it's me."

Following a simple embrace, Tempus Pluto instinctively recognized this friendly touch.

"No way…" Volodramon's mouth dropped. "You're…!"

"Doctor?" Tempus Pluto gazed into Thirteen's eyes and face. Taking this all in, she shook her head. "Sorry, but this is going to take time to get used to."

"Didn't think an old gentleman can change into a young woman, Setsuna?" The Twelfth said.

"You never fail to amaze me, Doctor," Tempus Pluto said to all four.

"And you're looking fabulous in that princess gown, love," The Eleventh remarked.

"And you, Volodramon! Good to see you old friend!" The Tenth shook Volodramon's hand.

"Is that my eyes deceiving me?! It's Pluto!" A voice belonging to a young boy was heard.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Aqua headed over to greet Tempus Pluto since their last team-up during a dimension mission.

"Sora and company," Tempus Pluto was delighted to see them.

"Whoa, it's the characters from Kingdom Hearts!" ArcticOphanimon X gleamed over the Square Enix and Disney characters.

"Ah, it's Mickey, Donald, and Goofy!" Sailor Gao Pluto acknowledged the Disney cast.

ArcticOphanimon X added. "Hina, why didn't you tell me Pluto knows the Kingdom Hearts team?!"

"I wanted to surprise you?" Gao Pluto replied.

"Pluto, this is one heck of a battle y'all got yourselves in! One minute, we saw Xehanort pass on with Eraqus and put the χ-Blade in the Keyblade Graveyard. Just when we were heading for Destiny Islands, that Zeed X shows up to beat us up and leaves. Then, just now half of us get pulled here!" Sora said.

"What is going on here, Pluto? What kind of enemy are you fighting now?" Riku asked the Time Guardian.

"Just what can we do here? There's a lot going on!" Kairi scanned the multiple battles all over the Multiversal Battleground.

"Speaking of sights, gawrsh Miss Pluto, but your dress is very pretty!" Goofy complimented Tempus Pluto's princess gown.

"Thank you, but with all due respect this isn't the time and place, Goofy. And yes, we are facing an incredibly troublesome villain." the Time Guardian said.

"Don't worry, we're here to give you the support you need, Lady Pluto!" Mickey reassured her.

"That's right! We're ready to fight with you!" Donald chimed in.

"And look! We have Aqua back with us! We were able to save her from the darkness!" Sora pointed to the aqua-haired woman.

"I'm pleased to be engaging battle with you, Sailor Pluto," Aqua acknowledged her.

"Anything you want us to do since we're here?" Sora asked Pluto.

Tempus Pluto summoned her Garnet Staff. "Simple. Let's go out there and bring their numbers down!"

Sora and his friends raised their Keyblades in unison. Tempus Pluto and the Kingdom Hearts crew headed off to take on the Zeeds and Black clones. Volodramon took the four Doctors to use their Sonic Screwdrivers to neutralize Ashtanga ships. Titaniamon and CyberBeelzemon took down a few Mugann. ArcticOphanimon X conjured ice crystals, which she fired off and destroyed a few Ashtanga ships. Sailor Gao Pluto turned back into her Tsukuyomi Mode and hopped on top of an Ashtanga ship. Gao Pluto TM smashed through this Ashtanga ship and destroyed it from within, causing it to crash land.

Holding out her B.A.X. Digivice, Tempus Pluto invoked the fusion functions. "Titaniamon, come to me and combine!" With that, Titaniamon was enveloped in a dark purple light as she was pulled into Tempus Pluto. After combining, Titaniamon Chronos Mode stood in their place.

"Hey, what gives?" CyberBeelzemon gave an irked look at Titaniamon Chronos Mode. "Babe, are you ok with fusing with that time lady?"

"Yes, it's not the first and won't be the last we'll fuse since she possesses a Digivice like Kensuke does." Titaniamon CM brandished her Garnet Staff. She lunged at a Mugann and obliterated it with her staff.

Gao Pluto TM witnessed her godmother's merger with the Digi-Amazon warrior. "Pluto, is this how you fuse with that Titaniamon lady?!"

"Yes, isn't it just incredible, Hina?!" Titaniamon CM blasted another Mugann with her Garnet Staff. She spotted several more Mugann and Black Ascendant clones firing beams at her. "Now at my command, armor switch!" At the last second, Titaniamon CM initiated a quick armor switch, alternating to her _**Speed Armor**_ , granting her faster and aerodynamic flight speeds. She quickly blasted and smashed each Mugann in succession. She casually wiped out numerous Black Ascendant clones like nothing.

"Spectacular as always, Pluto!" Volodramon encouraged his lover, who dropped down swinging her Garnet Staff and striking a pose.

"You're good as any master Keyblade user I've seen, Pluto!" Sora praised Titaniamon CM.

"We certainly would've been a major help against Xehanort in his forms," Riku said.

"That's how it's done!" Titaniamon CM boldly declared. Then, the fusion ended, splitting Tempus Pluto and Titaniamon.

"Thanks for the assist, Titaniamon."

"Anytime, Pluto."

Aqua became awestruck by Pluto. "She's incredible."

Tempus Pluto then used her B.A.X. Digivice to fuse herself with Volodramon and become Volo Mode again. Tempus Pluto VM took the Kingdom Hearts crew, the Doctors, ArcticOphanimon X, Gao Pluto TM, Titaniamon, and CyberBeelzemon to fight Zeed X DA's armies.

Elsewhere, Metalla X obliterated a Mugann with a _**Big Bang Attack**_. He looked over and saw Ultra Instinct Goku plowing through hordes of Zeeds and Black Ascendants.

"Tai…?! No, wait that's the guy Omega X fought in that dimensional tournament!" Metalla X recalled Omega X's match with the Saiyan.

Vegeta, who in his Super Blue Evolution state, destroyed an army of Black Ascendants. He then noticed Metalla X. "Isn't that my lookalike I beat in the Across Conventions event?!" He recalled defeating Metalla X to advance in a Multiversal Tournament at the Across Conventions Theme Park.

"Hey, it is that Vegeta-looking guy that you, Vegeta!" Goku noticed Metalla X. He sensed another Zeed and surprisingly a Goku Black clone heading his way. He quickly gathered Ki energy and launched a _**Supreme Kamehameha**_ , wiping out the Zeed creature and Goku Black clone in one shot. He turned over to see Jiren and Broly (Super) effortlessly blowing up numerous Mugann ships. "Jiren and Broly are having fun over there. After all this is over, I've gotta fight those two again."

Golden Burizalor wiped out some Muganns with a _**Death Wave**_.

"These things are becoming such a bother," the golden tyrant scoffed.

"Then perhaps you'd like a hand, my mirror image? Ohohoho." A voice sounding exactly akin to Burizalor's chimed in.

Golden Burizalor turned and saw Freeza, who transformed into his Golden state. The two tyrants walked up and confronted one another. They seemingly admired each other.

"It is like I'm looking in a mirror," Golden Burizalor stated.

"An exact reflection of myself. Not bad," Golden Freeza admired.

"Would you be so 'kind' and help me wipe out these eyesores?"

"By all means, I'd love to."

Suddenly, both tyrants saw an Ashtanga ship approaching. The ship's face let out granny laughs akin to Zeed X's Freeza face.

" _ **HAHAHAHAH!**_ "

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " The golden tyrants hissed, tossing two _**Golden Death Balls**_ that wiped out the granny laughing Ashtanga ship.

"That's the last time I will ever hear anything as revolting as that sound ever again!" Golden Burizalor snarled, gritting his teeth hard.

"Hey, Freeza!" Goku then did a double take. "And… um, Freeza? Wow, there's two Freezas." He pointed to Golden Freeza and Golden Burizalor. "Which of you is my Freeza?"

Golden Freeza scoffed, grabbing Goku's finger. "It's impolite to point, simian."

"Ok, you're _my_ Freeza," the Saiyan realized.

 _He's as much of a simpleton as my Taichi. No, even Taichi could've told us apart._ Golden Burizalor mentally noted.

 **(Cue Lagann-hen Soundtrack -** _ **My XXX Is the Best in the Universe**_ **)**

On the other side, numerous battle auras rose within a single vicinity. Naruto Uzumaki (mainstream) invoked his fiery Kurama Cloak. With steam leaking from his body, Monkey D. Luffy invoked his Fourth Gear. Ichigo Kurosaki transformed into his Merged Hollow form. Gon powered up into his adult form. Natsu Dragneel powered up into his full Dragon Force state. Jotaro summoned the full extent of his Star Platinum Stand. Midoriya invoked his One For All: Full Cowl.

A fleet of Ashtanga ships and Zeeds headed toward the battle shonen heroes. Naruto and Luffy led the charge; the former invoked chakra claws from his fiery cloak and smashed several ships. Luffy pummeled incoming Zeeds. Ichigo sliced apart an Ashtanga and set it ablaze. Gon pounded and smashed another Ashtanga. Natsu wiped out several Zeeds with a fiery cloak resembling a phoenix. Jotaro let his Star Platinum go to town and pummel several Zeeds into dust. Midoriya readied his fist and smashed through an Ashtanga ship. Asta and Tanjiro took turns slicing up Zeeds with their swords.

Excalibur Naruto joined in with Naruto. "Hey, wanna team up, other me?"

"Sure! Nice get-up!" Naruto flashed a grin.

Excalibur Naruto and Naruto amassed a giant _**Rasengan**_ , which they launched and blasted several Mugann with.

Witchblade Sakura teamed with Luffy as they used their combined punching strength to shatter an Ashtanga ship. A bunch of tendrils shot out of Witchblade Sakura's hair and proceeded to rip apart the pilots within the Ashtanga.

Darkness Sasuke aided Natsu and cast _**Amaterasu**_ to wipe out more Zeeds.

Goku dropped in front of the battle shonen heroes and charged up another _**Supreme Kamehameha**_. He launched his powerful wave and obliterated an Ashtanga mothership.

"Wow, amazing!" Tanjiro exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Gon gave a thumbs up to Goku.

"Heads up! We've got another coming our way!" Midoriya called out.

"Don't worry! I've got this! _**AHHHHH!**_ " Asta charged, readying his Demon-Dweller sword and yelling out loud.

"Wait! He's gonna-!" Before Naruto can finish, a beam from the Ashtanga blasted and obliterated Asta into nothing.

" _ **Welp, he dead!**_ " The Witchblade chimed in Sakura's thoughts.

Suddenly, Saitama swooped in out of nowhere and one punched the Ashtanga into shattered debris.

"Yeaaaaah, nailed him!" Saitama chimed with his smile face.

"Yeah, he got 'em!" Midoriya cheered.

"Though, we did lose a friend," Natsu added.

"What a shame. That guy with the sword had spunk, but his yelling was more annoying than mine." Goku sighed.

Saitama landed somewhere far as he met with Saitama (Corner). The two exchanged blank expressions before they smiled and greeted each other.

"Hey." The Saitamas said.

Suddenly, another portal opened up. Sailor Cosmos emerged with her assistants, the Ora Guardians.

"Lady Cosmos, look. They've successfully formed Universal X and are fighting Zeed X to a standstill!" Sren pointed to the universe-powered beings engaged in battle.

"Indeed, and it's a good thing Sailor Moon didn't need to take on her Cosmos form here," Sailor Cosmos alluded to her warning Sailor Moon from invoking her Cosmos form. "Universal X's presence is enough to combat Zeed X. Admittedly, even I don't have the power necessary to stop Zeed X. It'd take the Overseer's power to put Zeed X down possibly for good." She watched Neo-Queen Serenity fighting several Zeeds tooth and nail, relying on her inherited Ascendancy Instinct. "Universal X already has a portion of the Overseer's power within him, which currently resides within Omega X from dimension DF-616."

"Curiously, the Kuiper Senshi are also part of Universal X," Gythos acknowledged.

"Yes, and perhaps should they survive this ordeal, they'd like to learn more about their past," Tomos said.

"And learn of their connections with us," Cysta hinted. "After all, we are their past incarnations's predecessors."

"The Kuipers have acquired all they know about their past incarnations, but all that remains is the final piece to complete their full memories," Sailor Cosmos stated. "Ora Guardians, go forth and aid our heroes!"

With that, the Ora Guardians headed off straight into battle. They intercepted a Zeed horde from killing Amare Venus, Hiei, Lyn, Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon.

"Hey, thanks!" Amare Venus acknowledged the Ora Guardians last-minute save.

"You're among the last survivors of dimension YYGDM-01 involved in this war. Fight on for your fallen comrades and don't let their sacrifices be in vain!" Sren encouraged the YYGDM-01 group.

"She's right, guys! Let's give this our all!" Renrukimon rallied her friends.

The YYGDM-01 heroes charged toward the army of Zeeds and shaved down their numbers.

As Lyn beckoned Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to attack some Mugann, she noticed the AU!Seto Kaiba with his three Blue-Eyes White Dragonites.

"Go forth, Azrael! Take the one on the right! Ibris, attack the enemy on the left! Above you, Djibril!" AU!Seto fiercely commanded his dragon trio.

Hearing the familiar voice of her lover, Lyn teared up and headed over to AU!Seto.

"Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, lend his three dragons support!" Lyn beckoned her three-headed Blue-Eyes to aid Azrael, Ibris, and Djibril.

AU!Seto turned to Lyn. "Oh, thank you, miss."

Lyn nodded, smiling. "No problem. After all, we're fighting the same enemy, aren't we?"

AU!Seto noticed tears on the blue-haired woman's face. "You were crying?"

Lyn dried her tears and widened her smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just… you remind me so much of my husband."

AU!Seto somehow sensed a familial connection with Lyn despite being a dimension apart from her. He could only smile and watched their dragons take down some Mugann.

Elsewhere, a group of four young women emerged from a portal. One was a short girl wielding a crimson scythe of sorts and wearing a black and red hood. A tall blonde girl with golden hair walked beside her. A white-haired woman carrying a rapier followed them. A tall girl with long dark hair and wearing a black hair bow followed alongside them. These are the four members of RWBY: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.

"Well, this sure ain't Beacon Academy," Ruby scanned their new surroundings and Zeed X's forces flying all over the dimension. She readied her trusty high-caliber Sniper Scythe, Crescent Rose.

Seeing all the unfamiliar heroes and warriors fighting, Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh gee, you just noticed that?"

Blake quickly brandished her Gambol Shroud. "They're all fighting some kind of enemy. They don't look like Grimm to me."

Grinning like mad, the blonde-haired Yang pounded her fists together. "Then, let's join in and smash some bad guys' heads in!"

"Yeah, let's go team RWBY!" Ruby beckoned.

Team RWBY assembled and immediately joined the Multiverse Battleground rumble.

Also joining the rumble was Ladybug and Cat Noir, who were flabbergasted by the affairs they've been dragged into.

"I think we might be over our heads here, Ladybug."

"You might be right, but let's do all we can to take out the bad energy here," the red-suited girl nodded, sprinting ahead with Cat Noir tailing her.

Another portal opened as a chimichanga truck came storming out of it. A loud honk blared out from the vehicle. Then, making his glorified debut in this story, Deadpool poked his head out of the driver's seat window.

"Ok, where's the jerk who copied my face and tried stealing my shtick! The Deadpool copyright police is on the job!" Deadpool put a police siren on the hood of his food truck. He turned up the radio, which played the Deadpool Rap by Teamheadkick.

Taking flight into the air was Omegamon Merciful Mode from dimension DA-15, the same dimension once invaded and attacked by the Burizalor. Taichi (DA-15) and Yamato (DA-15), with their memories of the events erased, scanned the ongoing battlefield and urged their Digimon on.

A giant portal opened, releasing Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Mothra, Rodan, and King Kong from the MonsterVerse (dimension MV-14). The mighty Kaijuu bellowed in unison, drawing the attention of Max's Godzillamon and the other D3's Kaijuu Digimon partners.

"Well, I'll be damned," Max nearly slapped himself silly.

Among other guests to appear are two Cloud Strifes, the original one from dimension FFVII-97 and the remake variation from dimension FFVII-Remake-20. The Clouds exchanged bewildered looks.

"Whoa, two Clouds!" Neo Frigg shouted. She turned to Cloud (FFVII-97), who she recognized after she and her friends met Team Avalanche in their dimension.

"Huh? Who are you?" Cloud (FFVII-97) noticed Neo Frigg.

"Hey, why do you look like me but sound different?" Cloud (VII-Remake-20) questioned his original counterpart.

"I can say the same to you, Cloud!"

"Cloud!" Neo Frigg called out.

"Which one?!" The Clouds turned to her.

"That one!" Neo Frigg pointed to Cloud (FFVII-97). "You don't recognize me because I look different, but it's me, Kotori! You met me and my friends!"

Blinking, Cloud (FFVII-97) was taken aback. "You're Kotori?! But you do look different! What happened to you?!"

"Well, it's a long story. Me and Himura went through big changes…"

Cloud (FFVII-Remake-20) called out. "Hey, behind you!"

As Neo Frigg turned, a Black Brunhilde flew down to attack her.

"So, please," Neo Frigg scoffed as she single-handedly slashed the Black Brunhilde in two. "You've got to do better than that!"

More portals opened and released four young adults. They came from the _Cross Ange_ (CA-14) dimension. One was a young woman with short neck-length blonde hair with a royal blue uniform, a back skirt, and black leggings coupled with dark boots. This was Ange, former princess of the Misurugi Empire and now a Norma.

Ange readied a rifle. "I don't know where we are, but we need to find a way out of here." She turned to the other three individuals.

Another is a man with coffee brown neck-length hair and garbed in a black uniform.

"Tusk."

The third person is a young woman with long crimson hair tied into twin pigtails and garbed in a bright red uniform and a light red skirt.

"Hilda."

The fourth individual is a woman with long, back-length black hair wearing a pink tunic, red skirt, and thigh high white boots.

"Salamandinay. Let's try and find which portal will take us back to our place." Ange then turned and shot down a Black clone. "But, shoot to kill if anything gets in your way!"

The three nodded and followed Ange's lead.

Bypassing Ange and her group, two individuals walked up to one another and faced off. It was a faceoff between Neo from _The Matrix_ and John Wick. The former tilted his head and the other had a confused but miffed look.

"You…"

"And me?"

"Sound alike?" Neo and John exchanged small words.

When two Black clones resembling dark-suited agents approached them with guns, Neo took out one with a roundhouse kick. John simply shot down the other Black clone and shoved a pencil in his forehead. Neo and John then went back to meeting each other's gazes.

"Thank you," Neo said.

"Yeah, my pleasure," John frowned.

After wiping out a Black Brunhilde, Neo Frigg slashed through an Ashtanga ship. She then obliterated it with a one-handed _**Aesir Kamehameha**_.

"That'll show you!" Neo Frigg turned as a fleet of Ashtangas and Muganns fired quick barrage of lasers at her. The Valkyrie folded her wings, protecting herself from their destructive blasts. "You gotta keep it together, Kotori! You're not gonna die here! You won't die!"

Then, she watched as Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann obliterate a fleet of Mugann with one hand. Neo Frigg shivered with fury.

 _Everything that's impossible is becoming possible in this realm! Heck if Omega X and them can combine into some giant mecha, then one of us has got to do it, too! All I need is to will myself into a giant mecha. No, a giant Valkyrie mecha!_ Neo Frigg painstakingly thought. She watched Gurren Lagann again as a creative idea sprang to mind. _How I create my own Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann?! Yeah, a Valkyrie version! But, what should I call it?_

Suddenly, a bright sparkle of light burst out of Neo-Frigg.

" _ **Tengen Toppa Valkyria!**_ " Neo Frigg passionately cried out as the veil of light consumed her. The Ascendancy Instinct energy coursing through her also made this sudden transformation possible and granted Kotori her wish.

Every Valkyrie Maiden across the multiverse sent their energies to her and witnessed Neo Frigg transform into a giant female mecha-like being. It looked like a gigantic mechanized version of Neo Frigg. Her wings were metallic and golden. Tengen Toppa Valkyria emerged from the veil of white light and roared a ferocious maiden's battle cry. She wielded a giant broadsword called the _**God Slayer Blade**_.

"All right, you assholes! Bring it on!" Neo Frigg is seen inside a cockpit within Tengen Toppa Valkyria's face.

The massive fleet of Ashtanga, Mugann, and Zeeds headed toward the giant mechanized valkyrie. Tengen Toppa Valkyria readied her _**God Slayer Blade**_.

"Now, take this!" Neo Frigg screamed.

Tengen Toppa Valkyria swung her giant sword and wiped out many of the fleet. Tengen Toppa Valkyria then charged up a huge ethereal sphere from her hands called the _**Aesir Bomb**_. She then threw it at numerous Ashtanga ships, Mugann, Zeeds, and Black Valkyrie clones, obliterating them all within divine explosions.

"Oh yeah! Down y'all go!" Neo Frigg dropped a thumbs down.

 _ **Wham!**_

GranZeed X and Universal X punched each other back. As GranZeed X stumbled back, he was seized and restrained from behind by Universal X (Corner).

Zeed X DA scoffed. "Oh goodie, the Cornerverse Universal X."

Universal X (Corner) called out. "I've got a hold of him! Get him!"

"Right!" Universal X charged and punched GranZeed X back.

Then, the Digiknight appeared before GranZeed X.

"And it's the Digiknight from the fanfic author whose Pen name is based off Sonic cosplaying as James Bond!" Zeed X DA mocked Digiknight's author.

"You're gonna be eating those words, jerk!" Digiknight roared, charging energy into his right fist, which glowed with orange light. "Have a knuckle sandwich on me!" He nailed a _**Courageous Punch**_ to GranZeed X's face.

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry," Zeed X DA pressed a switch.

With that, GranZeed X expelled pale green flames at Digiknight. Digiknight responded with a barrier, which briefly withstood the entity's lethal cosmic flames. Once his shields shattered, Digiknight swiftly moved away. Digiknight held out his hands and unleashed red flames in the form of _**Flames of Love**_.

"I won't be beaten like your dimension's BelialMyotismon!" Zeed X DA boasted. "And that Antimon that was supposed to show never got truly revealed, because the author just officially canceled his _Zero 2_ fanfic, which he stopped updating since real-life 2008! Granted, life gets in the way for you human authors! It's such a damn shame I never got to see Antimon show himself! I would've loved to meet him, but alas that'll never happen. Oh well, I've already topped him by actually existing on screen, create chaos over the entire Nexus, and _not_ just exclusively the Digimon multiverse. No, I'm aiming _higher_ echelon than that! I'm targeting the whole goddamn omniverse!"

GranZeed X reached up and grabbed Digiknight. He tossed the Digi-armored warrior and tossed him far away. He then turned his sights on Universal X, Universal X (Corner), Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, and Tengen Toppa Valkyria.

"Gimmy, are you ready?!" Darry shouted.

"Yeah! This will be like fighting Granzeboma!" Gimmy said. "At least we got back-up here! By the way, who's the pilot in that thing?!" He noticed Tengen Toppa Valkyria.

"That'd be me! Kotori Ayami, reporting for duty!" Neo Frigg called out. "Now let's dogpile on this big bastard!"

With that, Universal X, Universal X (Corner), Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, and Tengen Toppa Valkyria jumped GranZeed X. The villainous mecha fought back, pushing and blasting away his four adversaries. Then, Digiknight hopped on GranZeed X's face and covered Zeed X DA's field of vision.

"Hey! Get off my windshield!" Zeed X DA snarled, pressing the wiper switch that pried and pushed Digiknight off his mecha's face.

 _ **Pow!**_

Universal X and Universal X (Corner) doubled uppercutted GranZeed X, sending it sailing into the air. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Tengen Toppa Valkyria unleashed blasts that bombarded GranZeed X's massive body.

"Augh, give me some breathing room!" Zeed X DA snapped.

Suddenly, GranZeed X fought back, shooting his arms out. The stretched out arms grabbed both TTGL and TTV. He smashed their heads together. GranZeed X then unleashed pale green flames that repelled the Universal X duos. As Universal X (Corner) fell, Universal X invoked the Ascendancy Instinct aura and shot up through the green flames. Universal X punched GranZeed X far back.

Zeed X DA quickly steered and regained control of GranZeed X's mobility. "Hah, yes now it's time we end this!"

GranZeed X became bathed in a pale green aura. The mecha spun around its whole body and crashed into Universal X, spinning himself around like M. Bison's _**Psycho Crusher**_. Universal X fell back hard.

"So, who else wants some?" Zeed X DA folded his arms, posturing over his beaten foes.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen -** _ **Starchild**_ **(Sun))**

GranZeed X was fighting off many opponents coming for him. Megas XLR, now wielding a flaming cosmic sword, flew at GranZeed X. From an opposite direction, Voltron powered up its sword.

" _ **YEAH, COME GET YOU SOME!**_ " Coop roared.

"Initiate Blazing Sword!" Keith shouted.

"Initiate!" Lance, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk yelled in unison.

Voltron readied and swung its _**Blazing Sword**_. GranZeed X quickly grabbed Megas XLR and Voltron's swords. He pushed back and easily overpowered the two mechas.

"Crap, he's got us, Coop!" Jamie cried out.

"Coop, do something!" Kiva barked at the overweight gamer pilot.

Coop eyed a glass compartment and smashed it, pushing a button with the words ' _ **Plot Device Missiles**_ '. Megas XLR then launched a pair of large missiles from its chest and hit GranZeed X with them.

"Clever naming convention, but still not enough, big boy!" Zeed X DA pressed his ' _ **Anti-Plot Device Missiles**_ ', which blasted Megas XLR and Voltron back.

" _ **HANG ON, PALADINS!**_ " Keith yelled out as he and his colleagues braced themselves for a big fall.

"Aw man, he got the not-S-Force guys, too!" Coop cried.

Once Megas XLR and Voltron crashed, the two Vindications, piloted by TOM and TOM (Corner), soared toward GranZeed X. Standing on top of the Vindication ships were Haruhi and Haruhi (Corner) facing the behemoth dead-on.

"Are you ready to commence this ass-kicking, other me?" TOM asked his Corner counterpart.

"Let's blow him away!" TOM (Corner) declared.

With that, the Vindications launched a missile bombardment. Each missile had the faces of Space Ghost, Zorak, and Moltar. The Haruhis then floated up, putting their hands together as they fired cosmic beams at GranZeed X. GranZeed X casually dropped a hand, wiping out the entire missile barrage and cosmic energy waves.

"Oh shit, that didn't work!" The Haruhis panicked.

GranZeed X conjured a giant club armed with spikes. He swung it like a baseball bat, hitting the Corner Vindication and sending it crashing into the mainstream Vindication. The Toonami hosts within tried hanging on.

"Crap! We're gonna crash! Sara…!" TOM (Corner) roared as his Vindication bounced off the other ship and crashed. As it exploded, Haruhi (Corner) was sent flying back.

"Who's next?! I can keep this up for all time!" Zeed X DA boasted. He sighted a red pirate ship heading his way. It was the Gokaigers' ship: the Gokai Galleon.

The Gokai Galleon launched random lasers and planet-sized cannon balls. GranZeed X swiped down and knocked away Gokai Galleon. This momentary distraction allowed Universal X and Universal X (Corner) to seize both of GranZeed X's arms. The Universal X duo landed a double punch, knocking GranZeed X far back.

"Ugh, lucky shots, you asshats!" Zeed X DA hissed as he turned GranZeed X's sights on the Universal X duo.

GranZeed X charged at Universal X (Corner), who dodged to the side. Universal X then summoned a giant sword's hilt akin to Susanoomon's _**ZERO-ARMS: Orochi**_. He produced a long sword of light and used it to cut through GranZeed X. GranZeed X, however, resisted and used its pale green flames to reattach its body good as new. GranZeed X seized Universal X's sword. Universal X struggled to hold back GranZeed X. Universal X (Corner) came charging from the right. GranZeed X blasted Universal X (Corner) away.

Universal X charged up his right hand, which channeled with Masaru's DigiSoul. He charged and punched GranZeed X square in the face. After dazing GranZeed X, Universal X invoked the purple wing of Sedna. With a polar bear materializing over him, Universal X unleashed a _**Sedna Icicle Barrage**_. The icicles bombarded and pierced into GranZeed X. The entity then invoked the green wing of Eris; with a falcon spirit forming over him, Universal X produced a giant lasso and used it to ensnare GranZeed X's right arm. Universal X pulled GranZeed X forward and blasted him with a _**Tornado Blitz**_.

"Going for all your special moves, I see! Go on, bring them all out!" Zeed X DA goaded the universally-powered warrior.

As the black wing of Orcus flared and a bat aura materialized over him, Universal X fired a black hole and tried to trap GranZeed X in it. GranZeed X resisted the force and neutralized the black hole with a beam. Then, the brown wing of Quaoar glowed and a canind aura formed over him. With Quaoar's power, Universal X unleashed a barrage of _**Explosive Roses**_ , which lived up to their name and bombarded the villainous mecha with millions of destructive blasts. Then, the yellow wing of Ixion glowed and a cobra's aura formed over him. Universal X unleashed a barrage of _**Poison Arrows**_ that pierced into GranZeed X.

GranZeed X unleashed a dark cosmic wave at Universal X. The universal warrior teleported away using Omega X's _**Instant Movement**_. Universal X appeared above GranZeed X. The white wing of Varuna glowed and a giant rabbit aura formed over Universal X. GranZeed X unleashed another dark cosmic blast at his adversary. Universal X evaded using _**Flash Step**_ and reappeared behind GranZeed X. Universal X then summoned both Mjolnir and Stormbreaker. The warrior crossed both weapons, ala in the same manner as Sailor Varuna, and unleashed a full-powered cosmic storm, known as _**Universal Flash Cannon**_ , which knocked GranZeed X back.

"I can take this!" Zeed X DA shouted.

The maroon wing of Haumea and an aura of a jerboa flared over Universal X. The warrior summoned a tidal wave of sand that rained on GranZeed X. Universal X then lunged forward and landed martial arts kicks and landed a palm strike to GranZeed X's chest. The lavender wing of Makemake and an aura of a chameleon glowed over Universal X. The warrior unleashed whip-like extensions and used them to neutralize GranZeed X. Universal X finally forged a giant ball of energy in his right hand and compressed it into a beam of light. He fired off a _**Universal Tsunami Wave**_ , which engulfed GranZeed X head-on.

"Think this will be enough to stop me?!" Zeed X DA laughed maniacally as he pushed a button.

Powering up, GranZeed X's body unleashed a sea of pale green flames that effectively nullified Universal X's powerful attack. GranZeed X lunged at Universal X and tackled him back. GranZeed X unloaded with a volley of fiery fists.

"Die. Die! _DIE!_ _ **DIE! DIE AND PERISH INTO EXTINCTION!**_ " Zeed X DA bellowed out. He button smashed until he finally gained an upper hand and battered Universal X.

Three massive portals opened up, releasing SliferGigaSeadramon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, and RaPhoenixmon. The three Digi-Deities collided with GranZeed X.

"Oh man, look! It's SliferGigaSeadramon and the others!" Inumuramon cried out.

"Even ObeliskMegaGargomon's with them!" Terryamon cried out. The Terriermon side to him shivered with fright.

Whirusmon flew over to SliferGigaSeadramon. "Well, look who decided to show. What took you?"

SliferGigaSeadramon grunted. "Bruh, it was difficult trying to find y'all. Lady Cosmos had to guide us here." He turned and expelled golden lightning from his two mouths, striking GranZeed X with the cosmic blasts.

"So, what else did Cosmos give you before coming here?" Whirusmon asked, launching spheres at GranZeed X.

"Watch this!" SliferGigaSeadramon beckoned RaPhoenixmon and ObeliskMegaGargomon. As they converged, they combined into a massive golden-armored divine being radiating with light and wearing massive metallic wings. The being resembled Holactie the Creator of Light.

"I am HolactieShakamon!" The golden-armored being yelled out in a woman's tone.

Upon witnessing this, Yugi became enamored by the ascension of the Digi-Deities' ultimate fusion. "That looks just like the Egyptian Gods Monsters' combined form, Holactie!"

"Observe, King of Games," HolactieShakamon unleashed a golden wave of cosmic light toward GranZeed X. "Have a taste of our divine force!"

"Hah, that light barely even scratched the paint job of my mecha! And I'm 'impressed' you three can combine and genderbend to become a goddess!" Zeed X DA yelled.

Joining the deities in the fight against GranZeed X, the Dragon Goddess appeared, unleashing grass green flamed beams at the mecha, aiding HolactieShakamon and Whirusmon.

"Thank you, fellow deity," HolactieShakamon acknowledged the Dragon AU Goddess.

"Just call me Lady Tilapya." The Dragon Goddess revealed her name.

"Tilapya? A food pun for tilapia fish. You're a marine dragon goddess type and a goddess of that mostly defunct Corner Prime dimension. Toriyama-esque food puns never get old." Zeed X DA noted, chuckling.

At some point, Zeed X DA noticed Sailor Cosmos amongst the crowded Multiversal Battleground.

"Cosmos is here, huh?" Zeed X DA smirked as he activated GranZeed X's autopilot mode. He teleported from his mecha and reappeared in the battleground ring. He casually bypassed the ongoing battles spilling all over. "Lady Cosmos, so nice of you to join us."

"Zeed X…!" Cosmos gritted as she turned to face him.

"Chaos has been removed, so I have officially taken her place. Now, what do you think? Every able warrior, hero and villain, are fighting for their survival. This is how we determine who's fit to survive in the soon to be rebooted omniverse, the end result of my Zero Dawn." Zeed X DA presented the omniversal war taking place.

"That isn't your place to decide, Time Demon! You will pay for what you've done!"

"Oh, you'll soon understand. As far as I'm concerned, you're not fit to live in my rebooted omniverse, Cosmos. Every form of fiction will cease, leaving me as the sole survivor to remake everything."

"So, all that's left are realities with you as the new Overseer? You're getting way over your head if you think you can tamper with the Source!" Cosmos rebuked against Zeed X DA's omnicidal ambitions. "You think what you're going for is for a greater good, but it's still your own selfish ambition. The avatars within the Source will not alone this!"

"Perhaps, but you'll no longer have a place to judge me once I realize my goal," Zeed X DA said. "My goal being something Chaos and her Millenniummon pet failed to accomplish in their botched End of Days. I intend to finish where they started." With that, his eyes and hands glowed with dark purple light.

As Cosmos prepared to attack, Zeed X DA was then interrupted by somebody punching his back. He turned around to see the battle shonen heroes confront him.

"Hey, you wanna pick a fight with someone! Pick a fight with us, you jerk!" Monkey D. Luffy called him out.

"You're the guy who's been jumping around different worlds and beating us up!" Natsu angrily snapped.

"Yeah, how about some payback?!" Naruto shouted.

Turning to meet the Shonen heroes, Zeed X DA grinned. "Sup, Shonen boys? Let's see here. We have Monkey D. Retard." He said eyeing Luffy first. "Boruto's dad." He veered to Naruto. "Blandchigo." He insulted Ichigo. "Yusuke Jr." He turned to Gon. "Mr. Personality." He scoffed at Jotaro. "Mr. Friendship is Magic of Ass Pulls." He insulted Natsu. "The new kid on the block." He acknowledged Tanjiro. "And All Might's wonder boy." He chuckled at Midoriya. "And hmmm… oh right, there was that loud mosquito that was with y'all, but he's been squashed like the bug he is. My condolences."

"You're a monster!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"You'll pay for that!" Gon cried out.

"Let's get him!" Naruto beckoned.

The Shonen heroes rushed Zeed X DA, who casually just walked toward them. As they went for an all-out gang attack, Zeed X DA seemed to phase through them. Then, in a matter of seconds, the Shonen heroes' bodies exploded with their energies spilling out. They all collapsed. Naruto dropped out of his Kurama cloak. Luffy fell out of Fourth Gear. Jotaro dropped to a knee as his Star Platinum faded. Gon was looking worse for wear. Midoriya, Tanjiro, Natsu, and Ichigo were all knocked out.

"Sorry but this is a no _Nakama_ power zone. I write the rules here. And your welcome on the free promotion for _Jump Force_ … which ended up looking and playing like crap anyway!" Zeed X DA winked and gave a devilish grin. He put his foot on Ichigo's head. "And your series still mostly dead!"

He picked up Luffy and gut punched him, breaking his rib bones and spit blood out. "Congrats on your series still going, pirate boy. With all the events happening lately, let's see if Oda can actually finish it." He then lifted Midoriya up. "And congrats on your series being the hottest thing with entry level fans and annoying teens." His face morphed into All Might's. "Well done, young Midoriya! You've made me proud! Hahahah!" He dropped Deku and his face changed to normal. He kicked Tanjiro on his back. "And congrats on your new animated show. You've got a bright future ahead, little trooper!" Finally, he walked over and picked up Naruto. "And looks like your son's trying his best to carry the load after you. Well, don't worry. He'll be in good hands with his new daddy: me."

"Let him go!" Excalibur Naruto roared as he sprang forward with _**Rasengan**_ in one hand and Excalibur blade in another.

Witchblade Sakura came charging. She balled up a fist and readied a powerful punch with her Witchblade hand. "Come get you some!"

Darkness Sasuke rushed Zeed X DA, charging a full-powered _**Chidori**_ in his right hand.

Zeed X DA dropped Naruto and beckoned them to strike him.

As the AU!Team 7 trio converged and landed their attacks, Zeed X DA casually stopped them.

"Sorry about y'alls AU series being on hiatus for so long. Might as well be cancelled. Must suck since the author lost interest in your franchise, but fear not you're about to join the rest of the author's works and the rest in the _next dimension_ ," Zeed X DA grinned, forging three blasts. He blasted and obliterated the three, leaving nothing but the Witchblade, Excalibur, and Darkness artifacts lying on the ground. "And even if by some chance I'm beaten, doesn't mean the author would've revived that Witchblade/Naruto crossover. Oh well, no big loss either way."

Next, Team RWBY rushed and attacked Zeed X DA. He effortlessly parried their attacks and blew them back with a wave.

The Rock readied a steel chair and hit Zeed X DA with it. Zeed X DA merely shrugged it off. He saw Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson with his other movie characters, namely the Scorpion King. The Rock and his characters rushed Zeed X DA, but the anomalous one fought them off with ease. He then grabbed The Rock and planted him with his own finisher: the Rock Bottom.

"Back to Hollywood you go, Dwayne! So much for Black Adam, I guess?" Zeed X DA dusted his hands off. "Speaking of Shazam…"

The DCAU Justice League headed his way. Superman (DCAU) went for a divebomb and punched at Zeed X DA. Zeed X DA caught Superman (DCAU)'s hand and tossed him into Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl. The Flash tried to go for his Speed Force, but the anomalous one froze time around Flash and knocked him down. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern tried to avenge their colleagues. Diana threw her Lasso of Truth. Green Lantern fired a beam from his Lantern ring. Zeed X DA grabbed Diana's rope, pulled her forward, and knocked her back with a punch. He casually stopped John Stewart's beam and blasted him away.

"Hey, Batsy, I know you're hiding somewhere," Zeed X DA smirked as he spotted Batman hiding behind debris armed with a Batarang. "Not going to come out? I thought you were the 'Goddamned Batman'? But, hey play it smart. Play it cool. I'll be here all day."

"Heeeeey, heads up!" A loud battle cry came out of nowhere.

Zeed X DA looked up as the familiar red-garbed Merc with a Mouth came swinging on a rope.

"Deadpool's coming your way!"

"Wade Wilson," Zeed X DA chuckled as he sidestepped Deadpool and let him smack hard into a wall.

 _ **Wham!**_

Deadpool slid and fell face first on the ground. Zeed X DA prodded Deadpool, who quickly poked his sword up and swung it around wildly.

"Hey, don't go anywhere…! I've got a bone to pick with ya for stealing my face and shtick!" The Merc threatened as he continually swing his sword around and slashed the air.

"N'cha!" Came the loud cry of a little girl sprinting out of a portal.

Zeed X DA turned as Arale from _Doctor Slump_ charged at him. He casually sidestepped Akira Toriyama's toon force character and turned her own momentum against her. Arale was sent crashing straight into the wall where Batman was hiding. As a result, Batman is then seen flailing into the air.

"Ooops, I meant to do that," Zeed X DA shrugged to the audience.

 _ **Pow!**_

Suddenly, Zeed X DA was decked by none other than Death Battle Superman.

"Then, how about I put a stop to you?!" Death Battle Superman roared, shoving his fist into Zeed X DA's face.

"Another Superman. Heh, no wait. It's Death Battle's mascot… how's it like beating Goku twice?" Zeed X DA smirked. "Sorry to say, but I'm not Goku, boy scout." His skin suddenly glowed with green light. "By the way, I just had a nice visit with your old pal Mxyzptlk. I punked him out and now he's begging to see me kick your butt."

Superman felt his strength seemingly leave him. He backed away from the green radiation gleaming from Zeed X DA.

"Kryptonite…?" Superman collapsed.

"How's it feel, Supes? Kryptonite is one of your biggest weaknesses, and I came prepared just in case you tried to get in my way. See what happens when you mess with a prepmaster such as myself? Maybe I oughta marry you to a gorilla. How's that for karmic punishment, ya red-tights wearing bitch?"

Zeed X DA took a moment to notice Jiren, Broly (Super), Ultra Instinct Shaggy (Corner), and Haruko (FLCL) obliterating some Mugann.

"Look what we have here, the original Grey, who OP-mon was based off of. And there's that new Broly from that latest Super movie." Zeed X DA popped his knuckles. "How about we get acquainted?"

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ "

Suddenly, Ultra Instinct Goku flew into Zeed X DA and landed a punch to his face. Zeed X DA's face contorted from taking the mighty Saiyan's dimension shattering force. The anomalous being then caught Goku by stopping time. He then hit the Saiyan with a thousand punches and blasted him away.

"Sorry, Goku, but I've already been dealing with guys borrowing your motif."

"Then, have a go at me!" Vegeta shouted as he flew in and readied a punch for Zeed X DA.

The anomalous being quickly stopped Vegeta's hand and slapped him a dozen times. Then, he faceplanted the Prince of Saiyans into the pavement.

"Nighty night, sweet prince!" Zeed X DA dusted his hands. He turned to see the Saitama duo heading his way. "Oh, come get you some, Caped Baldies!"

The Saitama duo went for their ultimate move: the _**Double Serious Punch**_. Zeed X DA phased through the Caped Baldies and knocked them out with neck chops.

"Sorry, but I don't got time to play with you…" Before he could finish, a red wave blasted him in the back.

Zeed X DA pivoted to see Omega X (DF-616 Prime) was the culprit.

Omega X (DF-616 Prime), Metalla X (DF-616 Prime), Saitou, and the other remaining Digital Fused warriors stormed him. "Pfft, like you losers even matter to me anymore." He launched himself at the DF-616 Prime group, striking and blasting away Max (DF-616 Prime), X (DF-616 Prime), Angemon X (DF-811 Prime) first. He then fired a beam into Saitou and knocked him away.

"Matt, let's hurry!" Omega X (DF-616 Prime) beckoned Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) for a combo attack.

As Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) went for a double _**Terra Beam**_ / _ **Ice Barrier Beam**_ , Zeed X DA teleported in front of them. He slapped them with energy beams, sending them flying out of the way.

Then, Inuyasha swiped Zeed X DA's back with a _**Backlash Wave**_. The anomalous one completely no sold one of the the half-demon's most devastating Tessaiga attacks.

"No way!" Inuyasha blanched.

"What? You think I'm some Naraku bitch or something? By the way…" Zeed X DA flew up and smacked Inuyasha down. " _ **SIT BOY!**_ " He dusted his hands off. "God, I've always wanted to do that."

When Zeed X DA turned around, he took a punch to his face. Zeed X DA saw who did it and chuckled in amusement.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Zeed X DA tried to hold back his laughter as Mummymon reared his fist back.

"This is for killing my little girl Meryl! You bastard!"

"Oh, look the Mr. Satan Expy of DF-616. What's wrong? Not gonna boast about your loser _championship_ status in a dick measuring contest?"

Mummymon snared with fury. "That doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is avenging Meryl!" As he clenched his fist, he threw snake-shaped bandages to tie up Zeed X DA and blasted him. "I will teach you to _fear_ a father's anger!"

Zeed X DA easily broke loose and laughed. "Then, join that little bitch if you love her so much!" As he grabbed Mummymon's head, Decade X sprang down and blasted Zeed X DA's face. "Oh, hey. Jaco and Ryo Akiyama of dimension DF-616."

Decade X readied a blaster and pointed it at Zeed X DA. "Drop him now!"

Complying, Zeed X DA willingly released Mummymon.

"Good, now on your knees."

"Sure, but tell me, Ryo. Wouldn't you like to know part of this body once belonged to another Ryo? _My_ Ryo to be exact."

Hearing this, Decade X growled. "You aren't going to get in my head. The Jacomon part of me tells me I don't need you."

"Sagely advice from your partner," Zeed X DA smirked coolly. "Anyway, I wasn't really interested in you, because I have the Ryo I need." He turned and kneed Decade X's chest, knocking him down. "I don't need a pathetic downgrade like you."

Mummymon helped up Decade X.

The anomalous being prepared to erase them. "Time to put you two away for go-"

Suddenly, Zeed X DA was blasted with a barrage of bullets. None of the bullets fazed him, but it did draw his attention away. He pivoted to his left as Neo and John Wick came into plain sight. John had his pistol drawn. Neo swung a long metal beam.

 **(End theme)**

"Well, speaking of Hollywood actor alter-egos, how could I forget _the_ Keanu?! We have The One and John Wick!" Zeed X DA announced. "While I am one of your biggest fans, but tell me, Keanu Reeves. With all those pics and old paintings I've seen depicting your likeness, I have to know. Are you an immortal of some kind? Like a vampire? An alien? Your surprise appearance at that E3 show with Cyberpunk 2077 caught me off guard. Does that mean you look exactly the same in 2077 like you do now?! Can't forget about that fourth Matrix film, Keanu! And that John Wick sequel! You're making quite a comeback, aren't you? Inspires confidence for your Hollywood resurgence, doesn't it?!"

Neo and John surrounded Zeed X DA, waiting for the other to make their first move.

"Gee, I wonder who gets me first? Hey, wanna see something cool Keanu?" He then changed his face to look like Keanu Reeve's character, Theodore 'Teddy' Logan from _Bill & Ted_. "Dudes, me and Bill Preston Esq. are coming back for _Bill & Ted III_ in 2020! The Wyld Stallyns are back! Excellent!" He played air guitar, completely befuddling the hell out of Neo and John. "C'mon, I'm Keanu, too, dudes! Let's party!"

 **(Cue The Matrix OST -** _ **The Subway Showdown**_ **(1:33 - 5:20))**

Neo swiftly hit Zeed X DA's face with the metal pole and him with quick martial arts blows. John went on a shooting rampage, unloading multiple rounds on the anomalous entity. Zeed X DA performed the much overused 'bullet timing' technique, clearing all of the bullets coming his way.

Zeed X DA rebounded and summoned a guitar, which he used to play a loud, ear-piercing sound that stunned the two Keanus. He rushed over and backhanded John down. Then, he smashed the guitar over Neo's head and knocked him down.

"Glad ya like my performance, dudes!" Zeed X DA cued up and strummed an air guitar. His face turned back to normal.

Just then, Jiren and Broly (Super) arrived to face off with Zeed X DA.

"Well, hello there, thick boys. Or, as the Internet folks call 'em, _thic bois_."

"You're about to meet the fist of justice, villain! Have some!" Jiren roared as he shot a punch charged with fiery energy.

"Anyone who hurts Goku is dead!" Broly (Super) bellowed as he powered up from his Legendary Super Saiyan state.

Then, El Hermano appeared behind Zeed X DA with arms unfolded and a steely, determined gaze. "Tu malvado presencia debe ser eliminada.

The anomalous being translated the warrior's Spanish dialogue. "Your evil presence must be eliminated. Heh, good luck with that, you coneheaded bastard," Zeed X DA chuckled.

The three attacked Zeed X DA together, but the anomalous being humored them and casually parried their attacks. He punched and uppercutted Broly (Super) so hard, he knocked him out of Legendary Super Saiyan state. He then punched Jiren's chest s hard he sent him flying far back. When El Hermano went for a finishing attack, Zeed X DA turned El Hermano's beam into a confetti explosion. He swiftly beat down El Hermano and blasted him down.

"Oh, for the record, I know over thousands of different languages across the multiverses!"

Then, Ultra Instinct Shaggy flew up and punched the back of Zeed X DA's head. Without even glancing, Zeed X DA's aura knocked around Ultra Instinct Shaggy.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shrieked before Zeed X DA knocked him out with a neck chop.

"Man, this is getting boring. Who wants to play with me next?" Zeed X DA sighed.

Just then, Cosmos blasted him with a white beam that would've wiped him out, but the anomalous one repelled Cosmos's own beam at her.

Just then, Neo-Queen Serenity interceded the beam and knocked it away to save Cosmos's life. White Houou Mars, Amare Venus, and Tempus Pluto VM convened with their future queen as well.

"Thank you, Sailor Senshi," Cosmos expressed gratitude.

"Zeed X, this has gone far enough! Look what you've gotten us involved with! You'd remake the whole omniverse just for some twisted endgame?!" Neo-Queen Serenity berated the anomalous one.

Zeed X DA looked over his back as Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, and R. Homura appeared.

"No matter what it takes us, we will stop you before you cause anymore damage!" Ultimate Madoka declared.

"It really doesn't matter how many of you get in my way. You're just delaying the inevitable," Zeed X DA shrugged. "Just enjoy whatever lives you have left."

Neo-Queen Serenity retorted. "No, because we won't concede. It's not our thing."

Amare Venus exposed her sword. "Sailor Moon, the other Senshi may be gone, but my sword was able to collect and store their Star Seeds. So, they're able to still fight with us in spirit."

"Really?!" Neo-Queen Serenity gasped upon hearing this.

As she raised her sword, Amare Venus summoned the spirits of Princess Serenity III, Aquarius Mercury, Tonitrus Jupiter, Caelum Uranus, Mare Neptune, and Exitium Saturn.

"Usa!" Neo-Queen Serenity gasped, almost tearing up.

"It really is them!" White Houou Mars was shocked to see the spirits of their slain friends.

"Not quite," Zeed X DA scoffed. "I erased their physical bodies, but seems blondie's sword was able to extract their Star Seeds at the last second. And I thought I was the only one using cheat codes. Cheaters, cheaters, pumpkin eaters, plus Konami Code."

The Houou telepathically responded to White Houou Mars. " _ **He's right, Mars. Venus has only managed to secure their Star Seeds and by extension their spirits. Their physical bodies have ceased.**_ "

"They still will be able to fight with you, Senshi," Cosmos informed them.

Princess Serenity III, Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn dropped into fighting stances. Neo-Queen Serenity, White Houou Mars, Amare Venus, and Tempus Pluto VM assembled in front of them.

Zeed X DA can only deride at this, "Really? Another cliché revival from you, Senshi? No wonder the YYGDM-01 is so grandiose with you, those Tamers, and the Duelists getting power-ups. Ugh, I shall explain my thesis paper about this soon."

Suddenly, an arrow blasted him in the chest. He turned and saw Ultimate Madoka readying another arrow.

"That's enough! We've heard as much crap as we can stand!" R. Homura shouted as she hastily flew at Zeed X DA.

"Wait!" Devil Homura cried out as she and Ultimate Madoka tried to stop her.

Brandishing her _Singer's_ and _Dancer's Swords_ , R. Homura repeatedly slashed at Zeed X DA. Zeed X DA took all of the Rebellious Witch's precision strikes. She then shoved the two swords into the anomalous being's chest, shoving external energies into his body.

"I'm going to enjoy this! After all the abuse you've given me!" R. Homura screamed. She twisted both swords and literally ripped Zeed X DA in two. She was then drenched in the anomalous being's blood. "Madoka, Homura, and Sailor Senshi, I'll be the one who finishes this." She walked over toward Zeed X DA's upper body and raised her _Singer's Sword_ over his face. Taking no chances, she tossed her _Dancer's Sword_ at Zeed X DA's lower half and dissolved it. "And you won't get any last words."

"Do it, finish it!" Tempus Pluto VM encouraged her.

 **(End theme)**

R. Homura stabbed Zeed X DA's head. "It's over." She muttered coldly.

" _Yep, for you!_ " Zeed X's voice seemed to ring out of nowhere.

"Homura! His blood is all over you!" Devil Homura called out. Before she could cast a spell to save the Rebellious Witch…

 _ **Shick!**_

The drops of blood covering R. Homura sprouted into spikes as they poked out all over her. R. Homura didn't have time to scream as several spikes pierced through her vocal cords. She became a literal human pincushion, which horrified the magical girls. R. Homura sputtered and spewed her own blood.

" _ **HOMURA!**_ " Ultimate Madoka cried out as she flew over to grab her.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST -** _ **Inevitabilis**_ **)**

As her eyes rolled back, R. Homura fell to her knees. Before falling face first, Ultimate Madoka grabbed and held her.

"Homu! Stay with me! Homu… _**HOMU!**_ " Ultimate Madoka pleaded, crying over R. Homura.

"No, you monster…!" Cosmos turned as the dark blood that leaked out of R. Homura reformed into Zeed X DA.

"Homura, don't give out! If you're me, you won't let this finish you so easily!" Devil Homura cried out, grabbing R. Homura's hand. She watched as R. Homura coughed blood. " _ **HOMURA!**_ "

With her vocal cords destroyed, R. Homura telepathically spoke to them. " _He's completely neutralized my divine powers when his blood entered my body…_ " R. Homura weakly muttered. " _...my body's becoming mortal… I don't have much time left…_ " She looked up at Ultimate Madoka. " _It was good while it lasted… to be with you Madoka… even after mine ceased._ "

"You don't have to leave us. You just need some rest, right?" Ultimate Madoka cried, trying to stay strong for her.

"Just close your eyes and sleep, you've earned it," Devil Homura nodded.

" _Madoka… Homura… keep fighting on… this monster is unquestionably a greater threat than any witch… not even the Incubators' power will be enough to destroy him… but I believe you two and your allies can do it. You're the omniverse's only hope now…!_ " R. Homura let out a pained gasp. " _I'll even let you two use my swords… consider them parting gifts to remember me._ "

With that, the _Singer's Sword_ went to Ultimate Madoka. The _Dancer's Sword_ floated over to Devil Homura. They grabbed their inherited weapons.

"But, what about your world? You're going to miss going back home!" Ultimate Madoka cried out.

" _My world's long gone… destroyed by Zeed X… there's nowhere else for me to go… I've seen enough tragedies across timelines and countless Madokas dying…_ " R. Homura put her hands on Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura. She then dropped a ring into Devil Homura's hand.

"What's this?" Devil Homura asked her.

" _Zamasmon's Time Ring, which I took from one of his Black Ascendant bodies. I made sure they didn't interfere with anymore timelines. Homura, I want you to hold onto it. If you can defeat Zeed X, give it to the Supreme Digi-Deity from Digiverse 10._ "

Devil Homura nodded. "Sure thing. I'll do just that."

"... _I leave it to you to continue this fight for me… do not… do not let him tamper with the Source._ " She smiled for the last time as she collapsed and faded away.

Ultimate Madoka cried hard. Also tearing up, Devil Homura stood firm holding her newly acquired _Dancer's Sword_ and Time Ring.

 **(End theme)**

After putting the ring away, she turned and angrily glared at Zeed X DA. She said nothing. Instead, Devil Homura flew toward the anomalous one and blasted him back with a focused energy wave.

"Heh, that gullible woman was a lost cause! I knew from the start she was only using me to find my container as well as the other members of my Neo Paradais crew! Never trust an anti-hero to carry a villain's job!" Zeed X DA yelled out as she floated up, recovering from Devil Homura's attack.

"Zeed X, you've taken far too many good people from us! And now… you've taken a Homura from us!" Ultimate Madoka cried out. Gripping her _Singer's Sword_ , a white aura of divine energy enveloped the goddess. Her eyes then turned ghostly white.

Zeed X DA rolled his eyes. "Is that supposed to scare me? Actually, you wanna see something scarier?"

"Guys, something's happening to that giant robot of his!" Amare Venus pointed toward GranZeed X.

"It's getting bigger!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed.

"Well, things are only getting better, aren't they?" sardonically muttered White Houou Mars.

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **The Power Of Will**_ **[Pandora Extended])**

Meanwhile, back in the heroes fight against their auto-piloted enemy, GranZeed X's size enlarged. The figure gained a wicked crown. The mecha became an abstract purple and black fiery figure that looked like Super Granzeboma that towered over many universes. The mecha evolved into SuperGranZeed X.

Zeed X DA waved to the magical girl group. "Well, it was fun playing with y'all, but I gotta run. Autopilot doesn't always work well without me manually controlling it. _Later days!_ "

Powering up into Ascendant Blue, Max dashed over to grab Zeed X DA. "Get back here!" He launched forward to grab Zeed X DA, who vanished into thin air.

The anomalous being teleported inside his Planet X cockpit. He faced down Universal X. "Now we tango until one of us keels over."

" _ **THEN, IT'LL BE YOU WHO KEELS OVER FIRST!**_ " Universal X added with the same idea.

Then, Universal X is covered by a cyan aura that allowed him to grow to SuperGranZeed X's size. It is shaped like Taichi Yagami with a cyan fiery aura and a yellow cape. The mecha evolved into SuperUniversal X.

Likewise, Universal X (Corner) became SuperUniversal X. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann became Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Tengen Toppa Valkyria rose and became covered in blue flames, turning herself into Super Tengen Toppa Valkyria.

"Now begins the final countdown," Zeed X DA calmly chortled.

SuperGranZeed X quickly charged at the SuperUniversal X duo, Super TTGL, and Super TTV. Gathering a giant orbital ball of chaos energy, SuperGranZeed X fired a massive beam that tore through the fabric of space. The SuperUniversal X duo flew in from two sides as they punched SuperGranZeed X. SuperGranZeed X took their blows and stumbled back some. Super TTGL lunged into and elbowed SuperGranZeed X's chest. Super TTV swooped behind and clubbed SuperGranZeed X's back.

SuperGranZeed X saw the giant tear he made.

"Yes, if my hunch is right, I'm getting closer to the Source. I can feel it," Zeed X DA hinted.

As he headed straight for the tear, the SuperUniversal X duo, Super TTGL, and Super TTV held the villainous entity back. SuperGranZeed X struggled to break loose from their hold.

"Don't let him through!" Max called out as he and Godzillamon joined in to hold off SuperGranZeed X.

Neo-Queen Serenity, Sailor Cosmos, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, White Houou Mars, Tempus Pluto VM, Amare Venus, and the Planetary Senshi spirits encircled SuperGranZeed X.

Metalla X, Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Jax, Kaimodosu X AM, Golden Burizalor, Hit, Tara, and Willow joined in to hold SuperGranZeed X back.

Yugi & his Duel Monster army, Lyn & her Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and HolactieShakamon helped with holding SuperGranZeed X at bay. In fact, thousands of random Duel Monsters and Duelists emerged from portals to help hold off the entity.

Renrukimon, Terryamon, Inumuramon, Yusuke, and Hiei joined in as well.

Recovering from their beatdown earlier, Omega X (DF-616 Prime), Metalla X (DF-616 Prime), Saitou, and Angemon X (DF-616 Prime) helped to hold back SuperZeed X. Infernomon, Ruki Makino, and Legalos joined in as well.

Many other miscellaneous heroes and villains chipped in as well. Among them: Ultra Instinct Goku, Vegeta, a full-powered Jiren, a revived Broly (Super) Golden Freeza, Sailor Moon (DF-616 Prime), Omegamon Merciful Mode (DA-05), Tenchi, Ryoko, Sakura Kinomoto & her Clear Cards, Haruko (FLCL), Neo, Superman (DCAU), Superman (Post-Crisis era comics), Godzilla (Monsterverse), King Kong (Monsterverse), Mothra (Monsterverse), the TOM & the Vindication duo, the Saitama duo, the Haruhi duo, Megas XLR, Voltron, AU!Seto & his Blue-Eyes White Dragonites, El Hermano, Ultra Instinct Shaggy (Corner), Digiknight, the Gokai Galleon piloted by Sailor Spirit & the Gokaigers, Yuya Sasaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V/ YGO-14), Yusaku Fujiki (Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains/YGO-17), and many hundreds of other characters.

Finally, Whirusmon, Vadosmon, Champamon, Goddess Moinanea, HolactieShakamon, and Lady Tilapya used their divine powers to restrain the anomalous one's mecha.

"Heheheh, try all you can, but _**YOU WON'T CUT ME OFF FROM THE SOURCE!**_ " Zeed X DA yelled out, pushing a button that caused the pale green flames from his mecha to expand.

" _ **THEN, HOW ABOUT SOME BLUE BALLS?!**_ "

Zeed X DA gawked. "Blue balls…?"

 _ **Wham!**_

SuperUniversal X swiftly kneed SuperGranZeed X's crotch. While it didn't hurt the mecha, it was more than enough to push him away.

As he was pushed further away from the tear, Zeed X DA's chances of reaching the Source were slipping from his fingers.

"No… _No!_ _ **NO!**_ " Zeed X DA hissed loudly. To reflect his growing anger, his pale green flames turned crimson. " _ **ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, I SHALL HAVE THE SOURCE!**_ " He quickly unloaded dimension shattering punches, sending most of his opposition flying back.

The SuperUniversal X duo, both covered with the white Ascendancy Instinct aura, powered energy into his hands. They then unleashed double _**Universal Tsunami Waves**_ that caught SuperGranZeed X. SuperGranZeed X fought back unleashing a similar beam attack. Super TTGL raised its arm, forming it into a giant energy drill. Super TTV brandished the giant broadsword, which burned with cosmic flames.

"Let's let him have it, Darry!" Gimmy hollered.

"Right! Here we go, Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann!"

With that, Super TTGL launched its _**Super Tengen Toppa Giga Drill Break**_.

"Hey, asshole! This is a message from me and every Valkyrie all over the multiverse! Here's a big… _**FU**_!" Neo Frigg yelled out from Super TTV. The spirit and energy presence of all the known Valkyries in the multiverse appeared in an ethereal aura surrounding Super TTV, including Neo Frigg's own Valkyrie Maidens. _Skuld, Sigrun, Gondul, and Skogul! This is for all of you!_

Super TTV flew forward and struck SuperGranZeed X with its _**Super Tengen Toppa Valkyria Blade**_.

The SuperUniversal X duo forged their own energy drills in the same manner as Super TTGL. They fired their _**Super Universal Drill Breaks**_ and dealt heavy blows to enemy mecha's body.

As SuperGranZeed X took hits from the universal-scaled beings, Zeed X DA yelled out. " _ **ENOUGH!**_ "

Suddenly, SuperGranZeed X's body glowed with dark purple light. The mecha pressed two hands together and cast a desperation move. SuperGranZeed X suddenly stopped time and unleashed _**Time Destroyer**_.

"If I can't reach the Source, then allow me to take you to the End of Time itself!" Zeed X DA announced, sending exclusively the DF-616 and YYGDM-01 characters across space and time.

He sent them far.

Far.

Far.

And far into the distant future.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Omniversal War, Part II**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Well, that was fun to revisit. For those who've already read the _Cross Generations_ version of the whole Omniversal War, you'll notice the new additional guests and some added/tweaked dialogue.

Among the new guests: Vegeta, Broly (Super), Professor Washu, Ladybug and Cat Noir, Tanjiro Kamado of _Demon Slayer_ , Omegamon Merciful Mode, El Hermano,

Just think, this was only half of the aforementioned CG chapter. The new additions to the Multiversal Battleground is a reflection of the changing pop culture and fandom trends (including the addition of _Demon Slayer_ 's protag, Broly from the DBS movie, Remake!Cloud, Neo, and John Wick), and due to my personal experiences. Characters such as the Cross Ange were placed in simply because I've seen that show recently. El Hermano was put in there since we already other have fanmade OC variations based on existing characters (i.e. Ultra Instinct Shaggy). Vegeta was simply put in there, because Goku was.

Originally, writing the Multiversal Battleground was a pretty daunting task in hindsight, but very fun to do. In this second go around, I didn't have much to work with except putting in new guests and dialogue tweaks. I even went to update the KH cast's interaction with Pluto, reflecting the events of the end of _Kingdom Heart III_ , but just before going back to Destiny Islands that leads to a certain character vanishing.

Metallica's _No Leaf Clover_ was a theme I used for Zeed vs Galactic X in my original D-Fusion fic, _D-Frontier: Millenniummon Saga_.

The biggest surprise for a few of my readers was the inclusion of the _Witchblade Sakura_ cast and including climactic final showdown of the three Team 7 members, which was intended to be the finale, before I ultimately stopped working on WS in 2011. Well, they got dragged into this war, participated in a little, and got killed off. It was good to reuse these characters again even though my Naruto interest waned years ago.

Oh, and R. Homura returned briefly and tried to be a hero to atone for her sins, but she paid the price. Despite her death, she's passed her instruments to Madoka and Homura.

Omega X DA gets shortened for time, but Omega X and Dramon X pull off new fusion: Dramega X. Dramega X attacks Gogeta-style on Zeed X, which then leads to the equally epic moment when Universal X forms! And instead of just combining every DF-616 and YYGDM-01 character, only a handful were really needed to form Universal X. Unlike Galactic X, who was merely planet-sized, Universal X is galaxy-sized and later as SuperUniversal X becomes the size of a universe. Of course, Zeed X wouldn't dare let anyone upstage him and summons his Granzeboma-esque mecha, GranZeed X. And that leads to the universal clash between the two concept beings.

Oh, and speaking of fanmade characters, I included Ultra Sonic 007's Digiknight character from his _Zero 2: A Revision_ fanfic. Even though he's officially cancelled that series, this cameo's for him. Thank you for the entertainment, good sir.

Geez, so many cameos and so many to choose. My favorite parts: Pluto meeting Sora and his Kingdom Heart friends again, Pluto meeting the Thirteenth Doctor, Golden Burizalor meeting Golden Freeza, El Hermano appearing, Zeed X punking out and trolling the battle shonen heroes, Asta of _Black Clover_ getting fodderized (XD), the two Saitamas meeting, Lyn teaming with AU!Seto, Team RWBY's entrance, and Deadpool driving in his chimichanga truck.

Oh, and Tengen Toppa Valkyria. That's awesomeness to behold.

And while the Multiversal battle royale was fun, sadly playtime is over. Zeed X has decided to relocate our main heroes to the End of Time. Just what is this End of Time universe?

Find out in the upcoming finale of this conflict (but not the entire saga; there's one more chapter after the 69th). Things aren't going to be the same for the Triad when Zeed X gives them an earful.

Until the next chapter, send a review and see for this saga's conclusion chapters!


	69. Omniversal War, Part II

xxxxx

 _ **Digimon Fusion Ascendancy  
**_ _ **Act VII: Fiction's Closure  
**_ _ **Chapter LXXIX: Omniversal War, Part II - End of Time**_

xxxxx

 _ **The Cracks of Time**_

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **Masters of Time**_ **)**

Just then, SuperUniversal X, Super Toppa Tengen Valkyria (and Neo Frigg), Neo-Queen Serenity, White Houou Mars, Yusuke, Yugi, Renrukimon, Terryamon, Inumuramon, Tempus Pluto VM, Amare Venus, the Planetary Senshi spirits, Hiei, Lyn, Max Kamiya & Godzillamon, Metalla X, Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Jax, Golden Burizalor, Ultimate Madoka, and Devil Homura found themselves on a desolate world in the middle of a now dead solar system. The world was completely devoid of any life, be it biological or digital.

"Where are we now?" Neo-Queen Serenity was the first to ask.

"The End of Time," Tempus Pluto VM answered plainly.

SuperUniversal X scanned the lifeless universe they were dropped in. "It's so empty. I don't feel any life. Not even a single divine presence."

"The gods are all gone, too?" Ultimate Madoka muttered, staying close to Devil Homura.

"Everyone else isn't here with us!" Yugi noticed they were the only ones left.

"That's because I specifically hurled you all here of my own will," Zeed X DA answered as he and SuperGranZeed X materialized in front of them. He faced the hostile group preparing to fight him. "Save your strengths. I'm here to be Mr. Exposition now. You want to know what this place is? Indeed, it's the End of Time. The Paradais duo wanted to bring you here, but I made up for their lack of trying and brought you here myself. Everything here comes to an end. With humanity long gone, so will their creations, including all of fiction. Without creativity to maintain the structure of the fictional omniverse, it slowly dies. Once characters are long forgotten, they and their entire dimensions cease to exist."

"Without writers or people who value us, we'll vanish," Devil Homura noted.

"Which is what will happen to some of you I'm afraid. It's just the natural order. Sadly, the first ones to go are the OCs," Zeed X DA raised this point.

"But, you're one, too!" SuperUniversal X pointed out.

"Yes, and no. The form you see before you was fan created, but the character I was based off is not. That is partly why I seek the Source, to ensure my existence extends past his expiration date."

"But you want to destroy all fiction! Why?!" Neo-Queen Serenity demanded from the anomalous one.

"Simply put, creativity is suffering. With all these reboots, remakes, sequels, and creators' negligence for their intellectual properties, the entire fictional omniverse has imploded with excess universes. Quite frankly many of them should be purged. And don't get me started on writers who abuse their creative control over their characters," Zeed X DA lectured them. "I know originality is impossible, but old ideas can be reconstructed, deconstructed, and such… the point is, the fictional omniverse is suffering. And I'm here to cure its ailments. Unfortunately, in your eyes, I'm just another omnicidal psychopath and while that is certainly true, I seek to bring balance to the instability that's run rampant. That is why I must seek the Source. Feel free to agree and disagree, but know you can't stop me."

"What you're doing is wrong either way," SuperUniversal X contradicted Zeed X DA. "You're still killing over billions. No, trillions!"

"And wouldn't you know it, Kensuke and Christina?" Zeed X DA reminded the two within SuperUniversal X. "I know you two are in there hearing me out."

"That's because you placed a trap on us and used us to send those dimension destroying blasts!" SuperUniversal X angrily retorted in Orcus's distorted voice.

"Still, you served your purpose in fulfilling my goal. A ton of garbage-tier and unnecessary worlds were purged. I mean, who wants to remember _Battlefield Earth_? Seriously, we did the omniverse a favor getting rid of that thing."

Tempus Pluto VM interjected. "But, I know you didn't just bring us here to tell us this, correct, Time Demon?"

"Astute as always, Time Guardian. You're already aware of the End of Time's existence due to your job as a Time Guardian. Your colleagues, the Doctors, have already touched base with you on its existence. Even now, you've acquired more of that knowledge through your fusions with Volodramon." Zeed X DA then turned and pointed to a giant crack hanging above them. "This is where I was sent following my previous incarnation's defeat. It was here I remained for ages as DF-616 Prime's Ryo and Cyberdramon tried to contain me. They couldn't hold me for long. Ryo ultimately died of old age and Cyberdramon ceased. I ended up absorbing both and became reborn. In my new cycle, I became Zeed X. However, did you know there existed other incarnations before Zeed?" He clapped his hands as a giant screen appeared and showed everyone a scene from the far distant past in an unknown universe.

The screen showed a group of hooded individuals surrounding a cropped circle on a far-off world. This circle had the symbol of two fractal codes shaped like an 'X'. It was the same fractal codes that formed over ZeedMillenniummon. The individuals removed their hoods; all of them are purple-skinned creatures with pointy ears. Their yellow eyes glowed.

Zeed X DA pointed to the one with a scar on his face. "That's the original me. I was known as Xeed back then. There; I was young, brash, and arrogant. I wanted all the knowledge of the universe. No, I wanted more. When the elders denied me access to books containing knowledge beyond our mental capacities, I took matters to my own hands and killed them. I not only killed them, but absorbed them and acquired their wealth of universal knowledge. I learned there were worlds outside our own. Then, disaster struck and my entire Time Demon race wiped each other out in a civil war. Without the elders, my people didn't know how to run a government by themselves and their ideals clashed, leading to conflict and later their own demise. I walked away as the last survivor." He then displayed his original self caught and killed by a warrior. "One day, a warrior named Century X killed me. As it so happens, Century X turned out to be Ryo Akiyama's first predecessor and one of the first ever dimension crossers. However, they forgotten one detail: I was only one of few Time Demons that could regenerate and become reborn with a new face. I was left for dead, but I awoke with a brand new face and identity. Xeed was no more."

He showed an image of himself looking like a burned victim covered in a cloak. "I became Fallen Xeed. Granted, my second cycle wasn't off to a great start. I looked like fucking charcoal. Not really a look I was proud of, but if it meant surviving into the next cycle, I dealt with it. If the likes of Cell, Virus, and even the Master can deal with ugly forms, then so I can. Thankfully, my Fallen form didn't last. I allowed myself to be killed by Ryo's next predecessor. As my dying body fell on a slain emperor, I not only regenerated, but absorbed that emperor. This allowed me to break out of that ugly Fallen cocoon. I broke free renewed like a butterfly and became Grand Xeed."

The next image showed Fallen Xeed's transformation and ascension into Grand Xeed. Gone were his burns and scars. He appeared as a humanoid garbed in full-bodied golden armor. His hair was spiky and platinum blonde. He resembled Gilgamesh of _Fate/Zero_.

"If I wasn't already so powerful now, this would be me at my peak. There was nothing that halted my 1,000 cycle reign as ruler of my own dominion," Zeed X DA reminisced nostalgic memories of his glory days. "On top of being at the height of my power, I easily slain every one of Ryo's predecessors for 1,000 cycles. But, then… every good reign comes to an end. So, too, did mine. The next predecessor before Ryo Akiyama was born successfully destroyed me, and thus I learned a hard lesson that perfectionism is overrated. It gets no one anywhere."

Then, the next visual showed Grand Xeed's demise at the predecessor's hands. Grand Xeed's body regressed into a black mass.

"To avoid being permanently purged, I escaped into a dimension linked to a Digital World. Out of desperation, my essence found two Digitized eggs. After absorbing these eggs, the creatures that would've eventually evolved into Machinedramon and Kimeramon were born. It would take some time, but once I encountered Ryo Akiyama for the first time, that began my neverending feud with that boy and his various partners. Once Machinedramon and Kimeramon merged, my fourth cycle began. I became Millenniummon, a fitting tribute to my previous 1,000 cycle reign as Grand Xeed."

The next visual displayed Ryo's various battles against Millenniummon, Moon=Millenniummon, and ZeedMillenniummon.

"I've fought many variations of Ryo. Many of whom, I killed. In response to him and the Chosen he's teamed with, I spawned different variations of myself across every timeline connected to the Digimon Multiverse. And not to bore the Digimon readers who know my lore, and yes it's convoluted as fuck and Ryo is a dickhead, but that's my story. And following my previous eighth cycle as Zeed: I came up with the solution to rid myself of Ryo Akiyama… by absorbing his essence into my being."

He then presented his previous demise as Galactic X destroyed Zeed. The next image showed Zeed X's birth after absorbing Ryo & Cyberdramon (DF-616 Prime).

"But, you've taken the risk by absorbing Ryo," SuperUniversal X pointed out his flawed logic. "He's part of you, and if he's one of the few who can destroy you, you're only hurting yourself."

Zeed X DA shrugged. "What can I say? I'm gluttonous for self-punishment. And despite me absorbing Ryo, it hasn't diminished my power, but yes as a result I have inherited his mortality." He then realized he made the same fatal flaw that caused Fused Zamasu's downfall. "How ironic by acquiring more power, I've had to steal the body of a mortal and now I'll die like one. However, killing me won't be that simple. I'm still immune to disease, aging, and the like." He pointed to the heroes. "It will take destructive force to end my current and final cycle."

"Well, thanks for the history lesson, but we were here to kill you," SuperUniversal X said, summoning an energy drill. "This is the end for you!"

Zeed X DA floated into the air. "You're right. Either way, you all die or I finally meet my end, _**nothing will be the same anymore**_. Is it any wonder how I exclusively brought you all here and left the others behind?" He eyed the DF-616 and YYGDM-01 groups. "Your universes are due to end because they've _overstayed_ their welcome, but more so…" He pivoted toward the YYGDM-01 group. "...your universe, inhabitants of dimension YYGDM-01."

"What about our dimension?" Neo-Queen Serenity.

"While both of your worlds are full of idealistic views, dimension YYGDM-01, you refuse to move forward. Your dimension props itself up as some grandiose, 'perfect' world and consider yourselves to be better than other dimensions, including dimension DF-616. Does your world ever face real life hardships? Your dimension refuses to truly move forward and it clings to its nostalgia goggles, seeing themselves as the grandiose, pretentious superior fanfic franchise attempting to impress readers, but failing to embrace actual changes akin to real-life. Not to mention your world doesn't truly understand real-life people's own personal problems such as student loans, family issues, job competition, and real-life racism/bigotry as the issues. I digress, but that's what average humans endure. Personally, I don't care for that stuff myself since it doesn't apply to me." Zeed X DA pointed out, turning toward the Planetary Senshi and the Tamers. "And don't get me started on all those cliched power-ups you're guilty of. Right, Tamers and Sailor Senshi? Kinda irksome if you ask me. Maybe partly why one of the contributors that's helped build the foundation of your universe only cares about YYGDM-01 and nothing else. I don't know about y'all, but that's really egotistical. YYGDM-01 has become too long much like those overly drawn out Shonen Jump series like the former 'Big 3'. You've been ongoing since real-life 2003 for god's sake! An ending is long overdue. Funny, despite how long you've been around, YYGDM hasn't grown any more than a small webcomic series would. I guess we'll see what ends first: YYGDM or One Piece. Maybe humanity ends before either one does. Since we're on the subject, did you know there's a rebooted universe parallel to yours that is on the verge of its story ending?"

"There's another universe like ours?" Yugi asked the anomalous being.

"Yes, indeed. Its dimension code is _**Shin-YYGDM**_. Trust me when I say you might make contact with them soon, but only if you can get by me. But, let me say their universe has gotten some better treatment than yours. It's similar but very different from your world, dimension YYGDM-01. It's far less rhetorical. It's quite ironic your dimension now has a rebooted universe. I mean, who would've thought?! I mean, you're the same darn universe that changed the name of your utopia from Crystal Tokyo to _Neo_ -Crystal Tokyo, but Shin-YYGDM has enough sense to keep it simply Crystal Tokyo. I mean, is the whole 'Neo' thing supposed to make you special?"

Neo-Queen Serenity tried to answer. "Well, no. It came just to mind."

"Or, perhaps it has to do with a certain beta reader of your universe that suggested as such. In any case, it's pretentious."

"Shin-YYGDM? Geez, how could we have missed that dimension?" Neo Frigg wondered inside Super TTV.

He shifted toward the DF-616 group. "Now, dimension DF-616, I'd say your universe still has a few more stories to tell. In fact, considering you're based off the Dragon Ball franchise, I do see an ending where the next generation takes over after your time is done. However, since your universe was spawned from DF-616 Prime, I can't give you the pass. Lastly…" He turned to SuperUniversal X. "If you can hear me, Kensuke, but know you'll always be known for solely uniting your universe with dimensions DF-616 and YYGDM-01. Being the Child of Unity, you helped create the Triad, who've up to now saved the multiverse and purged all my agents. As a united force, you have my respect in that regard. However, your intervention has only further served to prop dimension YYGDM-01 as the top dimension. We have individuals from other worlds crossing over and living in dimension YYGDM-01. Need I remind you; Kensuke, Karin, and Dimitri? Kensuke and Karin, your preincarnated selves lived in YYGDM-01's past, but were reincarnated in dimensions DF-616 and XLR-8. Now, you've returned 'home' in YYGDM-01 to live out the rest of your lives. Dimitri, you've moved from DF-616's future timeline and currently live in dimension YYGDM-01, unknowingly leaving your mother and world to be destroyed by the Black Ascendants. I can't say I fault you since you found yourself a family through Karin and Athena. However, you've only further illustrated my point by making YYGDM-01 more important than even its dimensional partners."

"But, we still care for our home worlds!" The voices of Angemon X, Dramon X, and Glacialis Sedna were heard from SuperUniversal X.

"Granted, to which I say… YYGDM is a victim of its own success. YYGDM-01's original trilogy, especially _Dawn of Chaos_ , have suffered arc fatigue much like many Shonen Jump stories. Many readers have since left and only few remain to continue reading. I get it, readers lose interest and others have busy lives, but isn't that a sign your world's stories should end soon? Everything has to end at some point," Zeed X DA went on. "The many OCs that fill your world are now mostly forgotten and largely become irrelevant. Only a few such as the Kuiper Belt Senshi, Kotori Ayami, Himura & Yui Tsubasa, Inumon, and a few others matter to the readers and left some form of impressions with fans, because of their character developments. Cosmos has even gone as far as to consider dimension YYGDM-01 _special_. Like what? Do dimensions DF-616 and XLR-8 even matter? Well, ok, I take back dimension DF-616; it being based off Dragon Ball allows it to stay afloat, but I don't hear or see much of XLR-8. YYGDM-01 has taken a lot of shine from it."

Zeed X DA then faced Tempus Pluto VM. "Speaking of hot takes, boy do I have a few words for you, Time Guardian. The two real-life founders of YYGDM-01's creation like Rome are compared to Romulus and Remus, much like the lupine relations to yourself. And let's not forget your pride as a Time Guardian. You've become no better than your old friend, Mnemosyne, who you've ended your friendship with over trivial concerns. Why? Over the Valkyrie Skogul. You intended Skogul to be a full-time Time Guardian to take over after you. You even trained her in the past to take your place, but discussions fell through and you decided to make her your substitute. That can be partly due to you adopting Hina Inuki to be your successor as both Sailor Pluto and Time Guardian." He scanned Tempus Pluto VM and saw Volodramon's essence inside her. "And just now you've acquired a partner to call your own. Volodramon has become both your Digimon and love interest. An odd pairing, but hey that's y'alls thing. And we already know about your history with your sister Charon. So, there's no need to beat around that dead bush. I do wonder since you ended your sister's existence, you said you'd move forward, but can you truly live up to your word? Will you move on with your Digimon boyfriend and enjoy some new adventures? Or, will you refuse to move forward with a new life and retain your nostalgic hopes for Crystal Tokyo's inevitable rise? You're doing yourself a great disservice by staying the course and…" He pointed to Neo-Queen Serenity's direction. "...ensuring this woman sees her fantasy monarchy become a reality? All of you would best forget about Crystal Tokyo, but I know I can't change your minds."

Everyone fell silent after being bombarded with hot takes and reality checks from Zeed X DA. He had pretty much took the words right out of their mouths.

"No witty retorts? No comebacks?" Zeed X DA shrugged. "How disappointing, but whatever. You can still do what you want. It won't really matter since I'll reboot everything."

"By tampering with the Source? Sorry, but that just ain't happening!" SuperUniversal X called out.

"And who are you to stop me? There's only a handful of you left," Zeed X DA smirked as he floated on top of SuperGranZeed X. "By all means go ahead and try to stop me."

"Oh, about damn time! I can't stand hearing from you!" Metalla X yelled as he phased and reappeared behind Zeed X DA. He went for a chop, but Zeed X DA grabbed him.

"Heh, how many times are going to go through this, Yamakins?" Zeed X DA rolled his eyes.

"Hah to yourself, dumbass. It was merely a distraction…" With that, Metalla X phased out, leaving Zeed X DA and his mecha to be attacked by SuperUniversal X.

Turning autopilot mode on again, Zeed X DA left SuperGranZeed X to fight SuperUniversal X. Metalla X then dove into Zeed X DA and dropped him with an elbow to the back. Zeed X DA crashed to the ground. Zeed X DA picked himself up as Celesta X HM slashed him with her D-Sword. WarAngemon caught him with a _**Seraphi Fist**_ to the face.

Zeed X DA was sent sailing back.

"Having trouble, my former master?" Golden Burizalor chortled as he got behind Zeed X DA and blasted a _**Golden Death Beam**_ through his chest. Zeed X DA stumbled forward and healed his chest wound. He turned and tried to grab Golden Burizalor, but the digital tyrant vanished.

Standing in place of the tyrant was Jax, who already formed an energy beam in his hand. Without a single word, Jax just shot Zeed X DA with the beam.

Following Jax's attack, Max flew up to Zeed X DA and blasted him with a _**Tsunami Wave**_.

Zeed X DA popped out of the debris cloud and dusted himself off. "Hey, a little room to breath here…!"

 _ **Wham!**_

Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon took turns beating on Zeed X DA. Inumuramon summoned and slashed Zeed X DA with his _**Byakko Fang**_. Renrukimon bombarded him with _**Seiryuu Scale**_ projectiles. Zeed X DA attempted to fire back, but Terryamon countered with his _**Genbu Shield**_.

Led by Neo-Queen Serenity, the Planetary Senshi took turns pummeling Zeed X DA.

Neo-Queen Serenity blasted Zeed X DA with her Silver Crystal. White Houou Mars unleashed white cosmic flames at the anomalous being. Amare Venus slashed at Zeed X DA. Tempus Pluto fired _**Temporal Exaflare**_ , hitting him head-on. Despite being spirit, the other Planetary Senshi pummeled Zeed X DA.

Yusuke fired his _**Spirit Gun**_. Hiei unleashed his _**Dragon of the Darkness Flames**_. Yugi and his Dark Magician duo magically fired _**Dark Magician Attacks**_ at the villain. Lyn sent Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to fire three simultaneous blasts that hit Zeed X DA.

Godzillamon unleashed his _**Atomic Breath**_ on Zeed X DA.

Finally, Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura double teamed Zeed X DA, striking him repeatedly with their _Singer's Sword_ and _Dancer's Sword_.

After being overwhelmed by his oppositions' assault, Zeed X DA was sent sailing back. Zeed X DA fell to a knee and gritted.

"Hehehe, yeah… that's the spirit! If it means saving your omniverse, kill me if you must! There must be someone among you can vanquish me!" Zeed X DA pushed for them to go past their limits.

SuperUniversal X and SuperGranZeed X went into fisticuffs. SuperUniversal X slammed his drill into SuperGranZeed X. SuperGranZeed X seized the drill and pushed back against SuperUniversal X's frontal attack. Super TTV swiftly attacked from above and slashed SuperGranZeed X's back with its _**God Slayer Blade**_. SuperGrandZeed X rebounded as it fought off SuperUniversal X and Super TTV.

Zeed X DA turned to retreat to his mecha, but Metalla X grabbed his foot.

"Running away, are we? You can give as ass whipping, but can't take it, can you?" Metalla X scoffed. He swung Zeed X DA around and tossed him. He then blasted him with a _**Big Bang Attack**_.

Flying through the smoke covering the anomalous one, Max dove head first and headbutted Zeed X DA back. He then caught him with a big punch to the face.

As Zeed X DA crash landed, Neo-Queen Serenity stood over the anomalous being. She grabbed him by the arm and conjured a sword.

"This is for destroying our home universe!" Neo-Queen Serenity roared as she swung and bisected Zeed X DA in two with her sword. She then pushed him far back and with incredible force.

White Houou Mars beelined for Zeed X DA and doused him with white flamed arrows. She then stood beside Hiei and put her hand against his. They combined the flames of the Houou and Black Dragon, which formed into a silver phoenix dragon. The very same technique used to split Valmerago and destroy Valmarmon's body was being used on Zeed X DA.

Proving far superior to the Dawn of Chaos Big Bads, Zeed X DA emerged barely looking worse for wear. Before he shook off the white flame remnants, a chain grabbed his arm. He saw Amare Venus binding him. Before he can attack her, Tempus Pluto VM came up from Zeed X DA's left and smashed her Garnet Staff over Zeed X DA's face. She swiftly brought down her Garnet Staff, shooting out orbs of light from her Garnet Orb. The orbs quickly converged and exploded all over Zeed X DA.

Then, the spirits of Aquarius Mercury, Tonitrus Jupiter, Caelum Uranus, Mare Neptune, Exitium Saturn, and Princess Serenity III each struck Zeed X DA with their quick attacks. Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Burizalor, and Jax followed up with consecutive attacks.

Not even giving him a chance to recover, Yusuke got the drop on Zeed X DA and pummeled him with a barrage of punches. Yusuke then blasted him point blank with his _**Spirit Gun**_.

Zeed X DA quickly rolled away and left himself open for Yugi to send his Duel Monsters to attack him. The Dark Magician duo fired their magic beams, dazing Zeed X DA. Yugi then took out a card and threw it like a shuriken. The card pierced Zeed X DA's forehead and exploded.

Then, Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon took turns hitting their attacks on Zeed X DA.

Suddenly, to the surprise of the three Tamers, Neo Frigg flew out of her Super TTV mecha and drew out her sword. She let out a battle cry and cleaved Zeed X DA with her sword.

"C'mon, you guys weren't gonna hog all the fun, were ya?!" Neo Frigg sheathed her sword as Zeed X DA dramatically exploded behind her.

"Get up, we know that didn't beat you! You're just trolling us," Max shouted.

Zeed X DA quickly rose from the 'ashes' and crossed his arms.

"Can't fool you anymore," the anomalous being scoffed. "Anyway, the final stretch is upon us. I'll give you one last chance to make me cry for my now extinct race. Come and try to kill me already!"

The warriors stormed ahead to attack Zeed X DA. A sneaky grin formed on the anomalous one's face. He waved his right hand.

Tempus Pluto VM and Devil Homura saw what was coming.

"He's about to freeze time…!" Both yelled out.

Unfortunately, it was too late. Zeed X DA sealed the warriors and stopped time around them. He then flapped his wings, sending thousands of black and white orbs that blasted the warriors with. The orbs exploded all over then. The warriors were then enveloped and caught in a bright explosion of light that knocked them down. Zeed X DA wasted no time and teleported back into his SuperGranZeed X mecha.

"Can't keep playing with you. I've already made reservations with the Source. Next stop: the Galaxy Cauldron," Zeed X DA regained manual control of SuperGranZeed X.

As SuperUniversal X and Super TTV went for a double attack, SuperGranZeed X repelled them with immense force. The universal mecha then literally tore through the dimension fabric.

"Been fun, but my end goal awaits me!" Zeed X DA yelled out from SuperGranZeed X.

With that, SuperGranZeed X quickly passed through and went straight for the Galaxy Cauldron.

As the dimension fabric closed right in front of them, SuperUniversal X and the others were left stranded in the End of Time.

"No! He's getting away!" Guilkatomon was heard through SuperUniversal X.

"There's no way this is the end for us!" Masaru shouted through SuperUniversal X.

"It can't and won't end!" Angemon X yelled out from SuperUniversal X.

"Wait, Tai. Don't you have some of that Overseer's power resonating within you?!" Dramon X reminded Omega X within SuperUniversal X.

"Yeah, I do! If anything can get us out of here, it's the Overseer's power!" Omega X shouted.

With that, a shining beacon of white light beamed out of SuperUniversal X's chest. SuperUniversal X turned the divine light toward the dimensional fabrics and ripped a similar sized tear. The white light enveloped over SuperUniversal X. The universal warrior tapped into and invoked a fully awakened Ascendancy Instinct. The color in SuperUniversal X's eyes bolded and became silver.

SuperUniversal X Ascendancy Instinct probed for SuperGranZeed X's presence. In an instant, he located the chaotic mecha.

"He's getting close to the Source, guys! We've gotta time this right!" SuperUniversal X AI clenched his fists and powered up.

Then, everyone else stood and were pulled toward SuperUniversal X AI. The remaining YYGDM leaders landed on SuperUniversal X AI's left shoulder. The other warriors were placed on the being's right shoulder.

"Right then. Let's get moving!" Max declared.

Then, SuperUniversal X AI and everyone else went through the dimensional tear in leaving the End of Time to reach their final destination.

( **End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **The Galaxy Cauldron**_

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **Supernova**_ **)**

SuperGranZeed X popped in the middle of the Galaxy Cauldron. Within the Planet X cockpit, Zeed X scanned the primordial cosmic hub beneath him. He arrived at the point where the Paradais duo previously reached.

"Hmm, yep this is it. The last place where the Chaos witch and her pet were." Zeed X DA became absorbed into thought. "I can feel it. That rich and beautiful primordial energy ever flowing like the waves of an endless ocean." He closed his eyes and smiled. "Anyway, time to go to work!"

With that, SuperGranZeed X fearlessly descended into the cosmic sea. Zeed X DA then stopped his mecha as he sensed a presence behind him.

"Ah, Cosmos. You've come just in time, but a little too late," Zeed X DA turned himself and his mecha around to meet Sailor Cosmos and the Ora Guardians. "And yes, I see you've brought your four guardians. Top to the day to you, ladies and gentleman. Hate to be a party crasher, but I've got a Source to meet."

"You'd best not!" Cosmos put up her last resistance and conjured her Cosmos Crystal. She quickly cast an ethereal beam that collided with SuperGranZeed X.

The Ora Guardians combined their powers and fired a giant white beam that hit the giant mecha.

SuperGranZeed X was unfazed by Cosmos and the Guardians' attack.

"Oh please, Cosmos. Don't waste my time."

With that, SuperGranZeed X unleashed a dark wave that swept Cosmos and the Ora Guardians back. Cosmos and the Guardians were thrown back against the walls of the Cauldron. Sren and Cysta summoned white chains made of light and seized SuperGranZeed X's right arm. Gythos and Tomos conjured similar chains to grab the mecha's left arm. The Ora Guardians quickly conjured a divine spell circle under SuperGranZeed X to bind and seal him.

"Now, to send you two away!" Sren declared.

Zeed X DA whistled. "Yeah, no." He pushed a button, making his mecha power up and shatter these chains effortlessly with pale green flames. "Like I said, don't waste my time!"

SuperGranZeed X grabbed the ethereal energy from his surroundings and used it to amass a giant ball of cosmic light. He converted the light colors into his style of choice: dark purple. The mecha then fired back, sending a purple wave that took out the Ora Guardians.

Zeed X DA set his sights on Cosmos, who amassed enough power from her Cosmos Crystal to neutralize Zeed X DA and his mecha. However, Zeed X DA teleported out of his cockpit and grabbed Cosmos's throat. He not only seized, but tightened his grip on her.

"You've been a thorn in my side far too long," Zeed X DA scoffed, raising his other hand, which formed into a tendrils. He quickly injected said tendrils into Cosmos's body and began the deletion process. "The Overseer made a fine choice picking you to be the Nexus watcher. However, your work has only gotten sloppy lately. Can't blame you since you've been overworked with what me messing up the whole multiverse! And with you gone, I can freely go into the Galaxy Cauldron."

Cosmos felt her body weakening. Black veins started to appear all over her body, a sign that Zeed X DA was killing her from within.

"You're… making… a mistake… I'm not the only one… protecting the Source…"

"If you mean those Young Gun fellows, don't worry I'll find a way through them. And then I'll confront the Overseer, because I know he gave Omega X that Ascendancy Instinct power."

"He and his friends will stop you…"

"They won't make it in time. They've failed. So any last words…?"

Suddenly, the dimension fabrics tore open. Zeed X DA immediately turned toward the torn fabrics and got blinded by a shining ray of white light. SuperGranZeed X turned only to get punched back. It was SuperUniversal X AI who emerged.

"Oh, terrific… should've known the Overseer's power would've waived you!" Zeed X DA snarled as he sighted SuperUniversal X AI and Super TTV. "And look at you, Ascendancy Instinct and raring to go!"

As SuperUniversal X AI and Super TTV went to stop Zeed X DA, SuperGranZeed X interceded him from saving Cosmos. However, that didn't stop Neo-Queen Serenity to take a death-defying leap off SuperUniversal X AI's shoulder. Once again invoking the borrowed Ascendancy Instinct power, Neo-Queen Serenity snatched Cosmos right from out Zeed X DA's hands.

As Zeed X DA turned to grab them both, Neo Frigg, Yusuke, and Yugi activated their borrowed AI powers, allowing them to move right in front of Zeed X DA. He also looked up as White Houou Mars floated over him.

"Lady Cosmos! C'mon, wake up!" Neo-Queen Serenity pleaded, shaking the goddess.

Cosmos opened her eyes. "Yes, I see now… well done, Sailor Moon," Cosmos smiled, seeing Neo-Queen Serenity holding her from her field of vision.

"I'll heal you…"

"No, Sailor Moon of dimension YYGDM-01. Worry not about me and defeat Zeed X. He intends to go beyond the Galaxy Cauldron…"

"To go after the Source. We know," Neo-Queen Serenity nodded, placing Cosmos down. "Rest then, Cosmos. We'll handle things from here." With that, she turned and watched as Zeed X DA was fighting off her friends and DF-616 warriors.

"Just don't do what I think you'll intend to do, future Neo-Queen Serenity."

Nodding, Neo-Queen Serenity gave a vague smile. She then conjured her Silver Crystal and sprang back into battle. Drawing enough cosmic energy from the Cauldron, she augmented her Silver Crystal and turned her attack on Zeed X DA, who took the attack like a champ.

"Nice shot, future queen!" Zeed X DA realized her intentions. He shot out tendrils to hit Neo-Queen Serenity with, but the Silver Crystal's light burned his tendrils away. "Augh, clever girl."

Zeed X DA ripped open holes in his surroundings and unleashed stray dark beams at his adversaries. Metalla X, Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Jax, and Golden Burizalor pressed on, deflecting as many of his beams.

Zeed X DA ripped more holes and summoned demonic visages resembling ZeedMillenniummon's faces. White Houou Mars wiped out many of them with cosmic flames. Yusuke, Yugi, Neo Frigg, Amare Venus, Tempus Pluto VM, the other three Tamers, Hiei, Lyn, and the Planetary Senshi spirits took on and plowed through the monstrous faces.

Zeed X DA used this time and prepared his _**Millennia Epilogue**_. However, two swords flung forward and sliced off his arms. He saw it was Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura who disarmed him. The goddess and the demoness flew into Zeed X DA, blasting him back.

"This is it, Zeed X! This is our very final stand!" Ultimate Madoka declared.

As the goddess and demoness recalled their _Singer's_ and _Dancer's Swords_ , they, the DF-616 fighters, and the YYGDM-01 heroes took it to the anomalous being.

SuperUniversal X AI parried and dodged SuperGranZeed X's blows. Super TTV clubbed SuperGranZeed X from behind. SuperGranZeed X grabbed Super TTV and choked the Valkyrie mecha out, quickly deleting Neo Frigg's mecha. SuperUniversal X AI shot across and absorbed Super TTV's spiritual remnants. SuperUniversal X AI gained Super TTV's wings and inherited the _**God Slayer Blade**_. SuperUniversal X AI attacked and slashed through SuperGranZeed X's chest.

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **Immortalys**_ **)**

"That's enough," Zeed X DA teleported inside his mecha. "This will be the end of you all!" He channeled his energies into his mecha and enhanced its attack powers.

Zeed X DA unleashed _**Millennia Epilogue Finale**_ which caused his own body and mecha to make a colorless forcefield that began devastating everything in sight.

During these effects, the _**Millennia Epilogue Finale**_ already cracked and destroyed the outer layers of the Galaxy Cauldron.

"All of your defenses have been destroyed." Zeed X DA announced. "And guess what? My effects tampered the Galaxy Cauldron to permanently change the codename of Dimension: YYGDM-01 to _**Apex Dimension: YYGDM-01**_! Now you see the consequences of Cosmos wanting it as the top dimension of all the omniverse. Nothing can permanently change it back! This is my warning touch before I get to the Source!"

"No, that's our dimension!" Guilkatomon yelled out from SuperUniversal X AI.

"The Source isn't yours to take!" Omega X roared through SuperUniversal X AI.

As SuperGranZeed X descended past the Galaxy Cauldron, SuperUniversal X AI blocked his way.

"Out of the way!" Zeed X DA demanded.

SuperGranZeed X unleashed a barrage of millions of blasts at SuperUniversal X AI. SuperUniversal X AI used _**Instant Movement**_ , evading every blast. The unified warrior swung the _**God Slayer Blade**_ , wiping out thousands of these blasts in one swing. SuperUniversal X AI swung the blade over SuperGranZeed X, who grabbed and snapped the blade in half. SuperUniversal X AI shot forward and unloaded millions of punches on SuperGranZeed X. SuperGranZeed X kept up with his enemy and hit him with endless punches.

"Nothing. And I mean _**NOTHING**_ is gonna keep me from the Source! I'll tight tooth and nail to get what I want!" Zeed X DA passionately yelled out.

"NO! WE WON'T GIVE UP!" SuperUniversal X AI roared, relentlessly punching at SuperGranZeed X.

After finally landing a blow, SuperUniversal X AI gathered seemingly infinite energy from his surroundings for a grand attack. SuperGranZeed X literally grabbed galaxies and condensed them into a ball of universal energy. SuperGranZeed X tossed his _**Mass Extinction Wave**_. At the same time, SuperUniversal X AI fired a _**Universal Tsunami Wave**_. The opposing beams collided, shaking the entire Galaxy Cauldron and the Nexus as well.

"Die. _Die._ _ **DIE! PERISH AND BE BROKEN DOWN TO THE LAST STRANDS OF DNA! YOUR EXTINCTIONS ARE ALL BUT ASSURED!**_ " Zeed X DA passionately ranted against his adversaries. " _ **THE ENTIRE NEXUS WILL BE WIPED!**_ "

SuperUniversal X AI yelled out. " _ **YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE THAT! WE'VE SAVED OUR WORLDS FROM GUYS LIKE YOU! YOU'RE AREN'T AND WON'T BE ANY DIFFERENT FROM THEM!**_ "

During the universal beam struggle, Devil Homura conjured seven circles that formed into the heads of Lucifer's Dragon of Revelation. Ultimate Madoka supported her friend and augmented the firepower of the dragon heads. The heads fired heavenly white and demonic dark rays that collided with SuperGranZeed X.

"We've got your back, guys!" Ultimate Madoka cried out.

"Yes, all the way through!" Devil Homura added.

 _This one's for you, Homura!_ The goddess and demoness had R. Homura on their minds.

"No way I'm letting Taichi, Dimitri, and Kensuke take all the glory!" Metalla X cupped his hands forward and unleashed a full-powered _**Gamma**_ _ **Burst Blaze**_ , which hit SuperGranZeed X. _We've seen enough shit in our life that we'll never forget, Matty boy! If we're to die for good, then let's go out big on this grand stage!_

Celesta X HM fired her _**Hikari Purgatorial Maelstrom**_ at the evil mecha. WarAngemon, Jax, and Golden Burizalor blasted SuperGranZeed X.

"Tai, everyone, we're with you to the end!" Celesta X HM cried out with passionate tears falling from her eyes.

"Hn, who'd thought I'd be helping my nemesis. Funny how things work out in the end," Golden Burizalor shrugged.

Max quickly combined Super Ascendant Blue and _**Fury Blitz**_. Layers of red and blue auras radiated outward and enveloped Max.

"This one's for you, mom, Keke, and everyone! Dad, here I come!" Max hastily flew forward as he swerved over SuperGranZeed X's face. He clenched his right fist and slammed into the evil mecha's face. Max then zipped around and fired a _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ that seemingly broke off the top crown of SuperGranZeed X's head.

Zeed X DA hissed. "You're going to pay for that! And I do mean literally!"

With that, Zeed X pressed a button, enabling his mecha to fire a similar sized and powered beam at Max. Preparing to dodge, Godzillamon dove in and biomerged with Max to form Gundamon Grandmaster Mode. Gundamon GM quickly dodged and invoked a red-blue aura around itself. Gundamon GM dove in with right fist filled with golden light and smashed SuperGranZeed X's face.

"Our move now!" Neo-Queen Serenity rallied her YYGDM-01 friends. With that, and thanks to the AI boost, she, Yusuke, Yugi, Neo Frigg, and White Houou Mars flew up.

Hiei, Amare Venus, Tempus Pluto VM, the three Tamers, and the Planetary Senshi spirits hitched a ride on Lyn's Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. They flew up following their friends.

"Senshi, let's put an end to monster once and for all!" Neo-Queen Serenity cried out, holding out and utilizing the full power of her Silver Crystal.

Empowered due to AI and SuperUniversal X AI's presence, the YYGDM-01 heroes were able to fight against the omniversal threat.

Yusuke aimed for a vital spot and unleashed an _**Instinctive Spirit Wave**_ on SuperGranZeed X. Neo Frigg fired off her biggest _**Instinctive Aesir Kamehameha**_ yet. Yugi and his Dark Magician duo fired off an _**Instinctive Magic Attack**_. These attacks collided with SuperGranZeed X and started chipping off pieces of the mecha's armor.

During the beam struggle, SuperUniversal X AI's body glowed profusely. Guilkatomon briefly emerged and fired an _**Instinctive Hazard Wave**_. Susanoomon briefly materialized out of SuperUniversal X AI and cast an _**Instinctive Heavens Thunder**_. The purple wing glowed, allowing Glacialis Sedna emerged and unleashed an _**Instinctive Icicle Barrage**_. These attacks also collided and broke off several sections of SuperGranZeed X's armor.

White Houou Mars, Amare Venus, Tempus Pluto VM, and the Planetary Senshi spirits unleashed a barrage of their attacks in unison. Aquarius Mercury unleashed a galactic-sized tidal wave. Tonitrus Jupiter cast a massive barrage of cosmic thunderbolts, which merged with Aquarius Mercury's tidal wave. Caelum Uranus summoned a giant tornado that tore through SuperGranZeed X's darkness aura. Mare Neptune summoned a similar galactic-sized tidal wave with twice the force. Exitium Saturn brought down her Silence Glaive, unleashing destructive power to break off some of SuperGranZeed X's armor. Amare Venus amassed massive chains that battered and tore off more of SuperGranZeed X's armor. White Houou Mars augmented her white phoenix cloak, which spread and nullified the darkness energy leaking out of SuperGranZeed X. Princess Serenity III raised her hands, conjuring a white ball of light, which she blasted the anomalous being's mecha with.

Lifting her Silver Crystal, Neo-Queen Serenity gathered plentiful energies from the Cauldron and SuperUniversal X. Enhancing her crystal, she had enough power to match Sailor Cosmos herself, but opted not to take on her form.

 _I became Cosmos before! With SuperUniversal X here, I won't need to transform into her…!_ Neo-Queen Serenity thought with resolve. She opened her eyes as her Silver Crystal opened up like a fully bloomed crystallized flower.

With teary eyes of determination, Neo-Queen Serenity called Tempus Pluto VM over. Tempus Pluto VM flew next to her future queen.

SuperUniversal X AI kept pushing his _**Universal Tsunami Wave**_. " _ **TAKE THIS!**_ "

Zeed X DA roared in defiance. " _ **NOT A CHANCE!**_ "

SuperGranZeed X, despite all the damage he's taken, slowly pushed forward and started overtaking SuperUniversal X AI. However, the tide turned when the White Houou floated behind SuperUniversal X AI. The cosmic bird became SuperUniversal X AI's burning wings, giving the universal warrior some leverage in the struggle against SuperGranZeed X.

Neo-Queen Serenity and Tempus Pluto VM flew toward them.

"Oh, so you want to intervene in the same way Sailor Moon and Pluto did against my aspect in the Cornerverse?! Sorry, but not today, Jesus! There's also no Charon and Millenniummon to help you like their Cornerverse selves did!" Zeed X DA roared.

SuperGranZeed X fired a mouth beam at Neo-Queen Serenity and Tempus Pluto VM.

"NO!" Ultimate Madoka cried out.

Suddenly, Sailor Cosmos came out of nowhere and threw herself in front of Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Lady Cosmos! What are you doing?!" Neo-Queen Serenity cried out in shock.

"Doing the right thing and to fulfill my duty as the Nexus' watcher!" Cosmos roared as she turned to take on SuperGranZeed X's blast.

Just then, two streams of light shot out of SuperGranZeed X. Omega X AI and Dramon X AI materialized in front of Sailor Cosmos. They both roared and punched the mecha's mouth blast into nothing.

"Ugh pestilences!" Zeed X DA shouted as the two Ascendants nullified his attack.

Omega X AI dropped a hand. "No more people are dying on our watch!" He powered up and shot upward at Zeed X DA's vantage point. Zeed X DA quickly pressed a button, initiating SuperGranZeed X's eye beams.

Omega X AI collided with the beam head-on. Dramon X AI joined in and pushed through the eye beams.

"GO!" Omega X AI called out to Neo-Queen Serenity and Tempus Pluto VM.

Wasting no time, Neo-Queen Serenity and Tempus Pluto VM headed straight for SuperGranZeed X's top orbital Planet X dome. Neo-Queen Serenity utilized her Silver Crystal and unleashed a cosmic beam that smashed into the mecha's shields. Tempus Pluto VM assisted and fired _**Temporal Exaflare**_.

With help from Sailor Cosmos's Cosmos Crystal, Ultimate Madoka's light, Devil Homura's Dragon of Revelation, SuperUniversal X's _**Universal Tsunami Wave**_ , Gundam GM's _**Shining Finger**_ , and the White Houou's cosmic blasts, Neo-Queen Serenity and Tempus Pluto VM shattered through SuperGranZeed X's shields, exposing the planet-sized core known as Planet X. Inside Planet X was Zeed X within his cockpit.

"We've broken through!" Neo-Queen Serenity cried out as she dove in and slashed through the top of Planet X's core exterior.

Zeed X DA turned up. "So, you've made it this far."

Neo-Queen Serenity combined her Silver Crystal with Tempus Pluto VM's _**Temporal Exaflare**_ to shatter Planet X's chitin glass.

"Coming through!" Omega X AI called out as he and Dramon X AI dropped inside the cockpit.

 **(End theme)**

Joining the two were Metalla X, Celesta X HM, WarAngemon, Jax, and Golden Burizalor. Max flew out of Gundam GM and entered Planet X. Angemon X emerged out of SuperUniversal X AI and entered Planet X.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super -** _ **Ultimate Battle/Ultra Instinct (Ka Ka Kachi Daze)**_ **)**

Zeed X DA rushed head-on to take on the Ascendants, the golden tyrant, and the artificial. Omega X AI and Dramon X AI charged from the forefront. Omega X AI punched and decked Zeed X DA. Dramon X AI flew into Zeed X DA and punched through Zeed X DA's torso. Zeed X DA recovered and grabbed the two Ascendancy Instinct users.

Metalla X kicked Zeed X DA hard, freeing the AI warriors.

"Consider your horror show canceled!" Metalla X shouted, throwing a punch at Zeed X DA.

Zeed X DA grabbed and tossed Metalla X. Angemon X flew straight into Zeed X DA and slashed him with his sword. Zeed X DA phased behind and kicked Angemon X down. Celesta X HM charged and unleashed a beam from her D-Sword. Zeed X DA batted the beam away and punched Celesta X HM's sword in two. He swept Celesta X HM with a shockwave. WarAngemon flew into Zeed X DA, but the anomalous one stretched his arm, snatched the Bearer of Hope's neck and tossed him aside like trash. Jax and Golden Burizalor rushed from opposite sides. Zeed X DA punched Jax back and tossed Golden Burizalor overhead. Max shot forward and punched Zeed X DA back.

"Take him, guys!" Max rallied the DF-616 warriors.

Dramon X AI quickly charged and pummeled Zeed X DA. Clenching his fist, Dramon X AI smashed Zeed X DA's face in and slammed him around. Zeed X DA fired back, lobbing a volley of black orbs at Dramon X AI. Dramon X AI released his aura and wiped away Zeed X DA's orbs. Zeed X DA phased over and blasted Dramon X AI back.

 _ **Bam!**_

Omega X AI and Max collided with Zeed X DA. The father-son duo traded faster than light fisticuffs with Zeed X DA. Zeed X DA was barely able to keep up with the AI user. He kicked Max back and left himself open to take a straight jab from Omega X AI.

Zeed X DA unleashed an array of punches, but Omega X AI dodged nearly one of the villain's blows. Zeed X DA managed to sneak in a few shots, sending the Ascendant flying back. Metalla X quickly grabbed Zeed X DA from behind.

"Taichi, I've got him!" Metalla X pushed Zeed X DA forward with a big beam.

With Zeed X DA being launched his way, Omega X AI bounced off a wall and caught him with an uppercut, sending him flying up. Omega X AI went straight up after him. Metalla X and Golden Burizalor followed in pursuit. Zeed X DA fired back with spikes shooting out of his body. Dramon X AI and Jax helped the three clear the path with energy blasts, vaporizing every single spike. Dramon X AI snuck in a few energy shots that knocked Zeed X DA into a wall.

Omega X AI, Metalla X, and Golden Burizalor smashed into Zeed X DA. The trio pummeled the anomalous one with a flurry of punches. Omega X AI readied an _**Instinctive Tsunami Wave**_. Metalla X powered up his _**Gamma**_ _ **Burst Blaze**_. Golden Burizalor went for a fully-charged _**Golden Death Ball**_.

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ " Zeed X DA bellowed, unleashing a shockwave that repelled all three warriors. A dark purple aura enveloped the anomalous one as he quickly morphed into a creature resembling a black dragon-like beast and Millenniummon. A scar is seen in his head like Xeed. He had charcoal skin like Fallen Xeed. His hair turned gold and traits of golden armor like Grand Xeed. This form is called Zeed X - Envoy of Xeed.

Zeed X - Envoy of Xeed charged up two energy shots from his cannons with enough destructive force to wipe out the entire Galaxy Cauldron and ultimately reach the Source.

"Don't let him get to the Source!" Neo-Queen Serenity yelled out.

As she said that, White Houou Mars, Super TTV, Yusuke, and Yugi intervened. Yusuke and Yugi both jumped Zeed X - Envoy of the Xeed. Yusuke unloaded a barrage of white aura punches into Zeed X. Yugi brought out Dark Magician, who aided him. Neo Frigg flew out of her Super TTV mech and attacked Zeed X. The Envoy quickly brushed them off with his aura. White Houou Mars dove in and unleashed a white phoenix construct that collided with the Envoy of Xeed. This enabled Guilkatomon, KaiserGreymon, and Masaru & ShineGreymon to pop out to attack Zeed X. From his own aura, Zeed X unleashed a shockwave that knocked away KaiserGreymon, Guilkatomon, and ShineGreymon. Masaru landed a lucky punch to Zeed X. The anomalous entity grinned, spitting ethereal saliva out before blasting Masaru away. White Houou Mars kept on the attack until Zeed X repelled her and the Houou.

Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, and Tempus Pluto VM intervened and fired powerful beams at Zeed X. He fired back with a million dimension-shattering beams, prompting the trio to evade.

"TAICHI, THROW ME AT HIM!" Golden Burizalor demanded.

Omega X AI put his hands out as the golden tyrant bounced off and catapulted himself straight at Zeed X -Envoy of Xeed. Enveloping himself in purple energy, Golden Burizalor launched and collided with the beast. Golden Burizalor pushed Zeed X - Envoy of Xeed straight into the ground.

"Burizalor's crazy! He's trying to take himself out with Zeed X!" Max exclaimed.

"He's always been insane…" Metalla X scowled. "But, no way he's taking the glory from us!" He quickly flew toward Golden Burizalor and Zeed X - Envoy of Xeed's way.

Zeed X - Envoy of Xeed turned the tables on Golden Burizalor and smashed him to the ground instead. Metalla X torpedoed his way through the debris and slammed head first with Zeed X - Envoy of Xeed. Omega X AI and Dramon X AI joined in as well, colliding head-on with the beast.

"C'MON, GUYS!" Neo-Queen Serenity cheered them on.

"DO IT!" The other DF-616 warriors roared in unison.

Omega X AI, Dramon X AI, Metalla X, and Golden Burizalor lifted and pushed Zeed X - Envoy of Xeed thousands of feet into the air until they reached the cracked surface of Planet X.

"TAICHI!" Golden Burizalor grabbed Omega X AI's foot with his tail, swinging him upward. _Don't you fail, simian!_

As Omega X AI was thrown upward, Zeed X - Envoy of Xeed tried to use time stop, but Omega X AI nullified the temporal effects. This however was still enough to slow down Omega X AI's momentum.

"He's slowing down! TAI!" Dramon X AI flew over and grabbed Omega X AI's hand. He swung him around and tossed him even higher up.

Metalla X watched as Omega X AI closed in on Zeed X - Envoy of Xeed. The beast prepared to fire his cannon shots.

"NOT TODAY, SATAN!" Metalla X bellowed as he shot up and kicked Omega X AI in the back, elevating him higher up toward Zeed X - Envoy of Xeed. "LET THAT BASTARD HAVE IT!"

Zeed X - Envoy of Xeed roared and readied his cannons. Flashes of light expelled from the barrels of his cannon turrets. Omega X AI gathered enough energy in his hands to form the biggest _**Omniversal Tsunami Wave**_.

Then, Dramon X AI zipped right past the others and appeared next to Omega X AI. He charged up for _**Omniversal Dramon Wave**_.

Then, it happened.

From out of nowhere, Golden Burizalor plunged right through Zeed X's large frame, shooting out from one end out the other. Zeed X frantically glared toward the tyrant and saw him crashing into the ground.

Chortling under his breath, Golden Burizalor manically grinned. "How's that for an insect, fair _leader_? Perhaps you shouldn't have revived me if I'd ensure your demise!"

Zeed X - Envoy of Xeed was beside himself. _This has to be a bad joke! It's bad enough they keep throwing everything at me, but now of all the ones to score the killshot, it's Burizalor?! Creators, this is all your doing! No matter, I'm still alive and kicking!_ " _ **I STILL WIN!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

Zeed X - Envoy of Xeed buckled over and sensed pain shot through his body.

The anomalous one had reached his limit.

If the heroes blasting him and Burizalor landing a critical blow to him wasn't enough, absorbing and possessing Ryo (DF-616 Prime) into his being took its toll on him.

The obstacle that had gotten in his way for as long as he's existed has decided to rear his head. Instead, this time Ryo was killing him from within.

The beast grumbled and chuckled. Omega X AI and Dramon X AI looked him dead in the eye. They fired their _**Omniversal Tsunami Wave**_ and _**Omniversal Dramon Wave**_ head-on with the anomalous one.

 _And now the end is here for me. After all I've planned… all the contingencies… all of that goes_ _ **KAPUT**_ _now. All because I made the short-sighted error of absorbing my eternal enemy, thinking I could end it for good. How ironic… I make myself stronger absorbing him and taking on some of his likeness, but in the process… sealed my own fate._ Zeed X thought as Omega X's and Dramon X's _**Omniversal Wave**_ consumed him as he regressed to Zeed X. A smile formed on the entity's face. _Magnificent… this omniversal light is so beautiful…_ He was seeing images of his entire life, starting from Xeed during his first cycle all the way down to his current Zeed X incarnation. _Guess, it really is curtains for me… and thus the end of my reincarnation cycle. What a bumpy ride it's been._

The blast expanded outward covering the entire space.

Omega X AI and Dramon X AI flew past Zeed X, who was dissolving away.

"...heh, and this is how it must be… the Cauldron has been tampered, but I failed to reach the Source… So, what will you and your friends do now?"

Omega X AI answered plainly. "We'll move forward… with our heads held high, clean up your mess, get some sleep, and continue to fight against guys like _you_."

Dramon AI weakly added. "But, we'll move on without _you_."

Zeed X smirked. "...well said… I tip my hat to you, universe DF-616… _later days_."

Then, Omega X and Dramon X both fell exhausted, leaving Zeed X open for another massive beam to collide with him. The beam came from none other than the YYGDM-01 heroes, Ultimate Madoka, and Devil Homura. They finished what was left of Zeed X.

With that, Zeed X's body lit up and he ceased to exist.

Then, from a wide universal shot, the grandest explosion occurred throughout the inner and outer rims of the Nexus, signifying the heroes' final victory.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOM!**_

 _ **DRAMATIC FINISH!**_

xxxxx

 _ **The Galaxy Cauldron/The Source (∞)**_

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **Passage to Eden**_ **)**

A few short moments later, it was already the aftermath of the grandest final battle the Triad of dimensions have ever faced and one the omniverse surely won't forget.

The remaining united heroes were seen waking up and most of them reverted back to their normal selves. Omega X awoke first with Max, Gojiramon, WarAngemon, and Celesta X sitting next to him.

"Tai, you're awake!" Celesta X cried happily.

"Did we… we really won, did we?" Omega X slowly rose as Celesta X embraced her brother. "Ouch, watch it, Kari! I'm kinda hurting here." He smiled and hugged her back.

"You were out like a light there after you finished Zeed X," Max added.

"So, he's really gone…" The Bearer of Courage realized this fact.

"And that's a good thing, too," Angemon X chimed in as he's seen carrying Glacialis Sedna in his arms.

"That was a nice finishing attack there, Tai!" Glacialis Sedna winked to Omega X.

The other Kuiper Senshi are seen looking worn with their princess gowns torn. Aduro Varuna and Flora Quaoar embraced while holding their hands lovingly. Dramon X is seen sitting with Platinum Orcus, who stare quietly at her own feet.

The other components of SuperUniversal X: Takato & Guilmon, Takuya, Masaru & Agumon, and Taiki & Team Xros Heart were seen amassed together. Takato & Guilmon reunited with their Tamer compatriots. Rika lightly punched Takato's chest and then hugged him. Inumon and Renamon hug each other. Terriermon is seen dancing on Henry's head. Guilmon laughed along with his friends.

Brunhilde, now depowered from her Neo Frigg state, went over and comforted Himura, who grieved over the loss of his sister Yui. Yusuke went over to check with them.

Yugi and Lyn checked with Harena Haumea and Illusio Makemake. They mourned over the deaths of their Duelist colleagues.

Meanwhile, Neo-Queen Serenity, Tempus Pluto, Volodramon, and Amare Venus checked in with the Planetary Senshi spirits. All was well. White Houou Mars and Hiei approach the group. Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura arrive carrying Sailor Cosmos and the injured Ora Guardians.

"Lady Cosmos, are you going to be ok?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked the Nexus and Galaxy Cauldron watcher.

"I'll manage. Thank you, Princess Serenity," Sailor Cosmos reassured her.

Volodramon eyed Tempus Pluto. "It's finally over, love."

Tempus Pluto nodded. "Yes."

Amare Venus sighed as she sat down. "Boy, am I going to need a vacation for the rest of my life. I'm getting too old for this shit."

Sailor Cosmos chuckled. "You look fantastic for your age, Sailor Venus"

White Houou Mars turned to Hiei. "So, what do you think of my white Houou look?"

Hiei said nothing until White Houou Mars collapsed. He quickly caught and stopped her fall.

"Thanks, Hiei. That last time took a lot out of me."

Suddenly, the Planetary Senshi returned to their regular Sailor Senshi forms. Likewise, the Kuipers reverted to their Sailor forms.

"Oh, much better," Sailor Venus sighed with relief.

"So, where are we?" Devil Homura wondered, her eyes scanning aimlessly at their new surroundings.

"We've arrived in the Source," Sailor Cosmos revealed to the shock of all.

"This is the Source?!" Takato asked.

"Man, what a place this is," Omega X couldn't phantom where he and the others were looking at.

Their new surroundings was a surreal one. They saw a world that resembled a mix of Picasso's art and contemporary art. Then, the background changed to look like black and white stripes and polka dots. Then, the background altered to giant eyeball canvas paintings.

"Hey, look big brother's watching us, guys!" Terriermon cracked a joke at an awkward moment.

"Terriermon!" Henry groaned.

"Look at all the big eyes watching us, Takato!" Guilmon pointed to the eyeball wall.

"It's freaking me out," Takato shuddered.

"Oh, c'mon. Up to now, we've seen scarier shit than this," Rika nodded dismissively.

Metalla X scowled as the eyeballs annoyed him. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"I don't know. This is quite interesting pieces of art," Burizalor is seen admiring the eyeball paintings.

At that moment, everyone else did a double take and turned toward Burizalor.

"Oh? You just noticed me now? Oho, you should have your eyes checked. Get it?" Burizalor chortled, pointing to the wall of eyes.

"Burizalor, shouldn't you be dead?!" WarAngemon exclaimed.

"I can't believe y'all just ignored him until now," Jax shrugged.

"Ohoho, do you see a halo on me, simpletons?" Burizalor asked the group. "No, just a few short days ago, I was still hanging with the Warlord and Cyrus in hell. Then, Zeed X used his power to reach my location and revived me without a need for the Digicores. And since I'm alive again, I'm free to do what I please once we return to our native dimension."

"Like hell you are," Metalla X scowled.

Omega X smirked as he walked over and confronted Burizalor. "I don't like the fact you're alive again, but thanks…" As he extended a hand out to the tyrant…

 _ **Wham!**_

Burizalor punched Omega X in the gut. Upon seeing this, Omega X's friends prepared to intervene. Even Dramon X was ready to let the tyrant have it.

"That's for you and your friends killing me before. Now, we're even…"

 _ **Bam!**_

Burizalor doubled over after Omega X punched him hard in the gut.

"Same to you, you sneaky bastard," Omega X grinned.

Seeing this exchange, Brunhilde sighed. "Oh boy, that reminds me. When we get back home, I have to deal with Adora."

"Hopefully if she fell back into our world, Kazu and Kenta captured her," Himura said.

Sailor Moon approached Sailor Cosmos. "We can't celebrate yet. Not after we've repaired everything Zeed X and his cronies did to all the worlds. And let's not forget all the people he's killed." She turned to the Planetary Senshi spirits. "My friends here maybe here in spirit, but they're not really alive."

"We lost so many loved ones, Lady Cosmos," Yugi said.

"Our friends and all the worlds Zeed X wiped out need to be restored," Glacialis Sedna pleaded.

Nodding, Sailor Cosmos sadly sighed. "Even I can't bring back everyone and everything Zeed X has destroyed, and I've used up some of my power just to participate in this fight. Zeed X also drained me. I'll need time to recuperate myself. Likewise, the Ora Guardians need time to recover."

"Then, what now?! What about all the worlds that bastard made me and Kensuke destroy?! Can they not be fixed?!" Sailor Orcus shouted. "And don't give me the excuses! Bullshit, this isn't right and you know it! You're supposed to be like the watcher of the Nexus! You have incredible power! Can't you make it all right?!" She screamed out.

As Sailor Orcus walked over to lecture Cosmos, Dramon X restrained her.

"LET ME GO!"

Dramon X set Sailor Orcus down.

"Christina…"

"No, it's not right… I don't know what's worse, Ken. Those worlds and people not being able to be brought back, or our ruined reputations."

Sailor Venus looked worryingly at Orcus. "Christina…"

"She's right you know," Sailor Varuna spoke up. "It's not right. Those worlds he destroyed were faultless. We fought hard to beat that monster. We've always had some sort of happy ending, but now… it just feels hollow. Did we really win or lose?"

"And somehow Zeed X tampered with the Caudron and said our dimension's status been affected," Henry raised a point. "What does that mean? Did he plant some curse on our dimensions specifically?"

"I hope not," Rika frowned.

Sailor Mars turned to Sailor Pluto. "The Houou has tremendous power, but even she can't grant miracles on this mass scale."

"Nah, not even the Digicores can fix this," Max said. "Since we beat Zeed X, the Digicores should be restored now, but even their have their limits."

"Oh, but not the Super Digicores!" Omega X aptly pointed out.

"But, we already used a wish after that tournament with Digiverse 6," Takato reminded him.

"Ugh, damn you're right… we don't have much options left, do we? Then, there's no way we can bring Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and the others! We're really in a bind here."

"Well, you aren't wrong, Taichi," a voice belonging to Whismon chimed in.

The group quickly looked up. A portal opened for Beerusmon, Whismon, Champamon, Vadosmon, and Moinanea. They weren't the only ones who emerged. Whismon and Vadosmon conjured more portals for others. SliferGigaSeadramon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, and RaPhoenixmon came out of the portal as well. Athena & PinkPatamon, Kaimodosu X, D-Reaper, Mummymon, Decade X, Tike & Radonmon, David & Angirasumon, Hit, Tamara, Willow, Titaniamon, and CyberBeelzemon were seen riding on SliferGigaSeadramon. Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) came flying out.

"Guys, we're here!" Tike and David called, waving to their friends.

"Tai! Thank goodness, you're all ok!" Kaimodosu X cried out to her foster father and his friends.

"Way to beat that big jerk for us! Now we can bring back my daughter and everyone else!" Mummymon roared.

"Grunkle Tai! Uncle Ken! Dimitri! Karin!" Athena cried out as she flew off, carrying PinkPatamon. She flew right into Angemon X and Sailor Sedna, hugging them. "We really won, didn't we? He's really gone?"

Sedna smiled, hugging her future daughter. "He's truly gone, love."

Angemon X nodded. "Our worst nightmare can be put behind us now."

Athena turned to Dramon X and Sailor Orcus. "Uncle Ken, Christina, thank goodness you're ok, too!" She hugged Dramon X first.

"We're all fine, little one." He returned the favor with a head pat for his niece.

"Christina?" Athena walked up to Sailor Orcus, who veered and noticed the child next to her. "Are you going to be ok?"

Sailor Orcus slowly nodded. "...yeah." She straight up lied through her teeth, but that didn't stop Athena from hugging her.

"The bad guy's gone now. We can celebrate, aunt Christina!" Athena said, briefly touching Sailor Orcus's heart with a hug.

After Orcus embraced Athena, she pulled away and tapped her sweet spot - her heart. As she turned away, her smile faded, hiding her true emotion from the child.

"Grunkle Tai!" Athena flew into Omega X and hugged him. "I saw it all happen! You beat the bad guy!"

" _We_ beat the bad guy, Athena," Omega X said, patting her head. "It was all a jointed effort." He said this, scanning all the faces in the crowd, including Dramon X, who helped Omega X to end Zeed X. "And no matter what, guys. We're gonna get this all fixed."

Whismon nodded. "I'm sorry, Taichi, but it's not quite that simple."

"What do you mean?" Omega X queried to the angel. "I know the Super Digicores were just used after we won that tournament against Digiverse 6."

"Yes, and they can only be used once within a calendar year," Vadosmon reminded them.

"But, we still have SliferGigaSeadramon and Gorugon! We'll have five total wishes we can use!" WarAngemon added with a bright side to their dire situation.

"That means we can bring my Meryl back!" Mummymon enthusiastically chimed in.

"Also bring back my sis and Davis," Jax said.

"And everyone of our friends! This is a great! We've got our bases covered, Tai…!" Celesta X quickly paused as she and the others witnessed something that scared them.

Suddenly, Omega X and Dramon X's bodies lit with bright light. Then, liquid-like energies came exploding out of their bodies.

" _ **TAI!**_ " Max, Celesta X, and Kaimodosu X cried out.

" _ **KEN!**_ " Sedna, Athena, Orcus, and Angemon X shouted in horror.

"What's happening to them?!" Takato exclaimed.

"Oh god! You guys!" Masaru cried out.

Omega X quickly powered down, splitting himself to Tai and Agumon once again. Tai was in worse pain than Agumon.

Before Dramon X split, the Accel Ascendant instinctively recalled the AI energies from Sailor Moon, Takato, Takuya, Yugi, Yusuke, Sailor Mars, Brunhilde, and Sailor Sedna. He spared them the side effects of Ascendancy Instinct and took all the pain they would've later endured.

As Veemon fell to his side, Kensuke doubled over, screaming and rolling around in pain. His body felt it was being stabbed with millions of blades and burning with acid. As if that unimaginable pain wasn't enough, Kensuke was pounding his own head against the ground.

Right as Tai and Kensuke were rolling in pain, the Young Guns (Slade, Blazer, Sarge, and Kiva) appeared forming a barricade between them and everyone else.

"You guys…!" Takato cried out.

"Thank goodness, we need help!" Sedna pleaded.

Beerusmon narrowed his eyes. "Kuraz and his gang are here, too."

"Please move!" Slade demanded.

The group did as instructed.

Slade was holding a bag. "Everyone who's queasy look away now!" He demanded as blood and black energy started discharging from the Ascendants' bodies.

Both Tai and Kensuke yelled out in excruciating anguish. Their pained cries caused everyone to cringe and some to look away. Sedna covered Athena's eyes.

"This is gross and coming from me, that's saying a lot!" Brunhilde declared, as she once felt the urge to turn away.

Tai's body finally stopped, but Ken's body was still going to the point where he began pounding on the ground with his head and hands to take his mind off the pain. It was not working.

"All right, that should do it. Consider Tai lucky. If you took the Overseer's power, your body wouldn't have handled it. When Zeed X 'killed' you, you prematurely unlocked Ascendancy Instinct."

The Bearer of Courage sighed. "Yeah, I figured I shouldn't take any chances. The Overseer did lend me some energy to protect me from Zeed X's temporal elements. Next time, I'm going to work on mastering Ascendancy Instinct by myself."

"Though, may I make a suggestion, Taichi?" Whismon interjected. "I'd advise ever tapping into Ascendancy Instinct ever again."

Tai nodded. "Yeah... "

"This is the price for using divine power. You want to be as strong as them? Because I ask this now to all of you, is it worth it to mangle your flesh to be strong? Because if you want to be all powerful, you will pay for it!" Slade declared as Kensuke and Veemon finally stopped and fell to the ground.

Sailor Moon took this to heart, knowing she's already borrowed power from Cosmos and taken on her aspect form once before. This also made Sailor Mars think twice to overuse the Houou in given situations.

Sedna, Athena, Orcus and others went to his side. Then, to their shock, he tried to stand up. Opening his eyelids, his eyes were lifeless. Titaniamon and CyberBeelzemon tended to Veemon.

"Ken! Relax! Don't push yourself, love!" Orcus hugged Kensuke.

"Ken! Please, you need to sit. Take it easy." Sedna pleaded, holding her brother down.

"Uncle Ken, you've been through enough," Athena said.

"Take a breather, Kensuke," Angemon X requested his future brother-in-law.

"I'd agree and say rest, but looks like I'll have to take it easy myself," Tai chuckled, just recovering from the pain that nearly wrecked his body.

"Now onto the business at hand. It's time to fix the damage Zeed X caused, at least externally." Slade said as he handed Kiva the bag.

She opened it with a magic spell and from it levitated seven colored gemstones that looked similar to the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog's dimension.

"Chaos Emeralds? No, I sense much power from those things. Even the Super Digicores couldn't produce such power." Max said.

Blazer sighed. "Dude size isn't everything."

Slade prepared to chant something.

"Says the man with the big swords." Metalla X muttered, but Blazer overheard this.

"You want to see what happens when I really get angry?"

Metalla X said nothing. Burizalor noted tension between Metalla X and Blazer.

"Oh, you made friends outside your own circle, Yamato?" Burizalor chortled.

"Stuff it," Metalla X scoffed. "But, do go ahead and get on his bad side. See where that gets you." He smiled darkly.

Burizalor glanced over to Blazer, who radiated an aura that put the tyrant at unease. He also noticed his giant swords, quickly reminded of being bisected by Angemon X.

"I'd rather not. In any case, I got lucky blow on Zeed X. Not you. So, there."

Metalla X scowled over Burizalor's bragging rights. "You think I give a damn?"

"I think you do, dear Yamato," the tyrant chortled.

"Hey, I actually had him. Of course, me and Ken had a bit of help," Tai chuckled as he turned over to the YYGDM group, who wanted no part of the argument.

"Yeah, Matt and Burizalor are never going to see eye to eye on things, I can tell," Agumon shrugged.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball GT OST -** _ **Shenron Appears!**_ **)**

Slade finished his chant. Seven multi-colored beams shot out of the gemstones and formed a giant ball of light. Everyone, including SliferGigaSeadramon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, and RaPhoenixmon, marveled at the immense size of the dragon materializing before their eyes. A large dragon appeared familiar to most if not all. It looked like the original Shenron from the _Dragon Ball_ series, but had the color scheme of his Super Shenron counterpart.

"Whoa, now that's a dragon," WarAngemon marveled.

"He looks just like the actual Shenron!" Takato exclaimed.

"But he's gold," noted Henry.

"What a cool-looking dragon," Guilmon stared in awe.

"Interesting how he's based off Shenron," Max muttered.

The dragon awoke and bellowed. " _ **WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER!?**_ "

"Let me get right to the point, Primordial Drakon!"

Volodramon blinked. "Primordial Drakon?"

Sailor Pluto frowned. "Lady Cosmos, did you know such a being existed?"

Sailor Cosmos nodded. "I have, but finding these gemstones is a daunting task even for dimension crossers."

Hearing this, Sedna gasped. "These gemstones are difficult to find?"

"Please fix and restore all dimensions outside of the Trinity and the other four connected worlds that were destroyed due to the actions of Zeed X!" Slade beckoned.

As he made the wish, the dragon's eyes glowed. " _ **IT SHALL TAKE SOME TIME! BUT YOUR WISH WILL BE GRANTED!**_ "

With that, the dragon vanished and the gemstones flew out of the dimension and out of sight.

"It's gonna be a pain hunting those things down again." Blazer muttered.

"Well, it can take up to ten years for those Time Space Gem Stones to recharge, but they can grant any wish powered by the Source itself."

"Wait seriously?" Tai asked as Slade turned to him.

 **(End theme)**

"Speaking of which, you're probably wondering how you met your creator. Truth be told, there are multiple creators within the Source. Ours, yours, and multiple other creators of untold epic stories of all genres. You got lucky that a temporal wave hit you allowing you to meet yours." Sarge said.

"Temporal wave?" Max asked. Even though he was no longer a full-time watcher, he was still interested in this revelation.

"It's like this. Occasionally temporal waves come off the Source and plow into dimensions. Anyone hit by these waves gains knowledge of what is known as the Fourth Wall. That's probably how Zeed X learned about it. He got hit by one at some point as well, but in some extreme cases, these waves can allow _us_ to meet our creators." Kiva explained.

"Heck, we met ours once." Darkstar said.

Slade sighed as this caused chatter among the heroes.

"What?! You met our creator, Tai?!" Many within the DF-616 and YYGDM-01 group exclaimed in unison.

"Hey, don't forget me! I was there to meet our creator, too!" Agumon chimed in.

 **(** _ **Passage to Eden**_ **resumes)**

"In any case, I suppose as a thank you for dealing with Zeed X, we can tell each of the groups about upcoming events. However, unlike Zeed X, we do not know how these events will play out, nor can we intervene." Slade said, looking to the DF-616 group first. "Given the fact that Jiren and Toppo, or at least their Digimon versions showed up, it's apparent that a Tournament of Power is coming soon for your universe."

"Tournament of Power? Oh yeah, Grand Zenomnimon mentioned that." Tai recalled what the King of All mentioned.

"That's right! That hasn't slipped our minds!" Agumon added.

Slade entailed them about the forthcoming event. "8 of the 12 universes will be competing, and Digiverse 11 will be among them. And given how much trouble those two alone gave you, I wonder how you'll fair with them and others involved. Of course, each universe will be allowed to take in 10 of their best fighters. Beyond that all I can say is good luck." Slade said.

This confused Brunhilde. "Wait a second, how come only 8 universes are competing?"

Darkstar shrugged. "Something about the mortal levels of each universe. The universes not competing have higher mortal levels than those that are competing. For the record, Digiverse 7 has the second lowest mortal level out of all of them."

This revelation shocked the DF-616 group.

"Wait our universe is second to last on mortal populations?!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"Indeed," replied Slade.

"How is this possible?!" Celesta X asked.

Slade pointed at Beerusmon. "You can think the lazy catnapper for it. Since he should've been doing his job better, the D-Reaper is primarily the reason why your universe is ranked so low. Had he gotten off his butt and dealt with it himself, things wouldn't be as bad."

Whismon chuckled sardonically. "Isn't that the truth, Lord Beerusmon?"

Champamon snickered. "Heheh, my universe has more mortals than yours!"

Beerusmon didn't know what to say to this accusation. D-Reaper took this personally.

"Don't worry, Dee. He clearly meant the evil psycho that we beat," Mummymon reassured the rotund creature.

"And I'm that monster's reincarnation," Kaimodosu X reminded them.

"Don't worry, Dorothy. You're not at fault for all the terrible destruction Teen-Reaper brought forth," Max said to appease Kaimodosu X.

Turning to the YYGDM-01 group, Slade sighed. "Now, it's your turn. Have any of you given any thought as to why those robots attacked a while back?"

The YYGDM-01 leaders, specifically Sedna, knew what Slade was talking about.

"You mean with those duels and the SOUJA that captured some of us?" The Kuiper leader queried.

Darkstar nodded. "Zeed X was behind it all. Not only did he encourage Cain to do it, but he tipped him off about your Divine Enforcer counterparts, showing him their future and what they became."

This shocked the YYGDM-01 group.

"Zeed X was in our world during that SOUJA attack?!" Takuya exclaimed.

"And he collaborated with Cain?! That son of a bitch just couldn't leave us alone while we were licking our wounds!" Takato added with anger.

Sailor Moon frowned. "We've had friends taken by those robots. Just knowing Zeed X pushed Cain do this… unforgivable."

Sailor Mars briefly summoned the Houou's flames from her side. These flames materialized into the Houou's visage.

" _ **That explains the anomalous energy I sensed when we got close to the CainCorp building, Mars.**_ " The Houou stated.

Mars sighed in irritation. "In hindsight, we shouldn't be surprised, but it angers me knowing he was pulling those strings."

"Even worse that he's already told Cain about the Divine Enforcers' world. As if seeing the Divine Enforcers briefly appear in our world wasn't enough," Sailor Sedna said.

"Now, he knows how to deal with us and he'll add more fuel to the fire for our dissenters." Sailor Pluto informed the YYGDM-01 group.

"In any case, this changes everything because now the assassination could happen at any time. And not only that, there is a chance Cain could manipulate it to happen so he has an excuse to go against you all."

"I'll pop his face before he does." Yusuke growled.

"Easy, Yusuke," Yugi advised him.

Blazer sighed. "That kind of attitude isn't going to work here, Yusuke."

"He's right." Sailor Moon concurred.

"Situations like this are far more delicate since we're dealing with human relations," Sailor Pluto stated.

"I know one thing." Slade said turning to Yugi and Lyn. "When Kaiba gets brought back, you two might want to warn him that Cain is going to contact him and Pegasus for a _conversation_ about the safety of the Duel Monsters game. The footage he has of all the duels is going to be used to try and prove that the game is unsafe."

Lyn nodded. "We'll be sure and tell him, but that's when and if we can revive everyone."

Yugi added. "We'll resolve that issue, Lyn, when we get to it."

Brunhilde sighed. "Considering what Ken did, that doesn't surprise me."

Darkstar retorted. "You do know that in the Signers' time, they made Norse god synchro cards, right? So even your Norse mythos was incorporated into the game, too."

"Whoa, is that true?!" Brunhilde became intrigued with this revelation about these future Norse cards.

Meanwhile, Kiva walked up to Kensuke and confiscated his Pendulum cards. She then handed them to Sarge.

"I need to lock these away. Without all four, Zarc can't come back." Sarge nodded as she then looked at Kensuke. "Still, he's going to need to rest for a long time in a stasis pod of some kind. His body has been damaged so much."

"That's what happens when you use Ultra Instinct, or a variation of it, as well as two magical artifacts to increase your power." Sarge thought for a moment.

"I'll get to work on building a chamber for him."

"How long will it take?" Tai asked them.

"However long it takes me to finish. Give or take a week," Kiva answered.

However, Metalla X interrupted them.

"Yamato, don't…" Angemon X attempted to intervene.

"Oh no, he's not going to sleep before he and I settle our scores!" This annoyed everyone present as Kensuke managed to stand up, despite the fact that his body was in no condition to do so. Sedna and Athena tried to get him to stand down and rest, but his body wasn't having it as he inched his way to Metalla X. "See? He wants to finish it, too."

"You've got to be kidding me! The man by all rights should be dead right now, would fighting him really saturate your stupid pride? You have your rival Tai to fight with anytime you want!" Slade berated him.

 _You want me to shiv him? I could do it quick and clean._ Blazer mentally noted.

Kiva picked this up. _Look I know he's a prick of the highest caliber, but we can't kill him. He's still needed._ She successfully got Blazer to stand down.

"Yes! I know I can fight Tai whenever…!" Metalla X veered from a casually grinning Tai. He then turned toward Kensuke. "But him, he's gotten under my skin so much I can't stand it!"

Slade narrowed his eyes. "I tell you what. I will grant your chain-smoking wish dragon the power to grant a third wish this one time, and that wish will be used to give Ken enough power to last him a day, which is all his body can afford at the moment, but in return, not only will it take longer for him to recharge on this cycle, but you're not allowed to use the Spirian Digicores either outside of using them to fix any damage caused by this ordeal. If anything happens to anyone, it's all on you because you can't get over your damn ego."

Metalla X spoke up before anyone else could. "Deal!" Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

Metalla X (DF-616 Prime) scoffed, folding his arms. "To think I used to be like him."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) chuckled. "You still act like that sometimes, buddy." He lightly elbowed Metalla X (DF-616 Prime)'s side.

WarAngemon sighed. "Hoo boy, hope no impending disasters happens to us from outside forces."

Tai smirked. "Don't worry. We'll just need to be extra careful. That's something I've learned from this whole ordeal."

"For your dimension's sakes, Tai, I hope so," Angemon X spoke up. "Last thing we need is another Zamasmon and Zeed X mucking things up for us all."

"No, but there's still him," Agumon pointed to Burizalor.

"Feh," Burizalor scoffed.

"You promise not to stir up any problems, Burizalor?" Tai asked the tyrant.

"I can't make any promises, Taichi. We might've gotten rid of a common foe, but now I'm free to restore my empire to its former glory."

"Just don't cause me and my friends' problems, or you deal with me," the Bearer of Courage warned him.

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) approached Tai. "Are you sure about letting him go? The last time I let Burizalor go, he came back for revenge."

"The same happened in my dimension. He came back twice and I beat him both times. He's not dead anymore, but he did lend us help defeating Zeed X. I did leave him a warning, at least," Tai said.

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) smirked. "Guess it can't be helped."

Slade approached Tai. "Before we go, you might want to tell your friends about what you gave up in exchange in prematurely awakening Ascendancy Instinct."

"You mean…?"

"The deal you made with the Overseer."

The DF-616 group heard this and crowded near Tai.

"What does he mean, Tai?" Celesta X HM confronted him.

"Yeah, what did you give up?" WarAngemon curiously asked him.

"Well, you see…" Tai tried looking away.

"No, tell us," Max demanded.

"What did you give in exchange, Tai?" Takato asked him.

"Tai?" Kensuke frowned as he got a bad vibe about this.

"I'll tell y'all after we've revived everyone. I think it's fair if Sora and the others were here to hear me out," Tai suggested.

The DF-616 and YYGDM-01 nodded in agreement with this sentiment.

"Good point. All right then," Max then pivoted toward SliferGigaSeadramon. "Think you're still able to grant our three wishes?"

SliferGigaSeadramon replied. "It's what I'm here for, dudes and ladies. The balls are working again."

"On that note, we're out of here. We'll come back when the chamber is ready, but I will also come when you've gathered the Digicores," Slade said this, eyeing SliferGigaSeadramon. "Also when you resurrect Kensuke's partners, don't bother with those two armor digimon, Digmon and Submarimon. They made it clear by their facial expressions they want to stay dead. In fact, there may be a few who'll refuse revival. Don't take it personally should they decline to be brought back."

Everyone nodded as they knew they would need all three dragons to fix the damage done to their worlds.

Slade addressed the three Digi-Deities. "SliferGigaSeadramon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, and RaPhoenixmon, after they fix everything with those wishes, you're free to choose to do what you want."

RaPhoenixmon nodded. "I'm already considering leaving the YYGDM-01 dimension and rest in my realm. But, I'll require the Dragon Gazer Mirror back."

Hearing this, Sailor Mars bit her bottom lip. "Looks like I'll have to tell about sister, Cammy, about this."

ObeliskMegaGargomon grunted. "I don't take orders from anyone. But, I do intend to stay close to dimension XLR-8 and sleep."

"Me? I don't know what I'll do, but whatever happens… happens." SliferGigaSeadramon was undecided.

"It might be time for the three digi-deities to rest and to close up dimensions for a months' time. Possibly a year just so the Nexus and the entire omniverse can heal from the damage Zeed X brought," Whismon suggested.

"Agreed. And billions of minds will have to be cleansed so no one except the handful of dimensions remembers Zeed X invaded their dimensions," Vadosmon said.

Goddess Moinanea said. "I'll ask the Sovereigns in our dimension if they can forge new Digicores."

"Time for us to make our leave," announced Slade. "Make sure your wishes work well, and after that stop using them for a while. I mean it."

As the Young Guns left, Darkstar turned to Slade.

"You sure about the wish thing?"

Slade nodded. "I hope he cracks his balls into tiny pieces because of his damn ego." Slade muttered as they vanished.

Beerusmon scoffed. "I can't believe I'm saying this...:"

Whismon blinked. "What is that, Lord Beerusmon?"

"That I actually agree with Kuraz for once. They should be suspended from using the wish orbs. Now that Yamato has agreed to Kuraz's terms for one selfish fight with Kensuke, no one is to make a wish on any Digicores in the immediate future." Beerusmon referred to Slade's real name. He turned to the DF-616 group. "Do you hear me?! I don't want any of you to use those wish orbs for anything! Don't even try and entice us to a feast! Can you go a little while without needing those things?!"

Tai gave Beerusmon a thumbs up. "Loud and clear, Lord Beerusmon!"

Beerusmon's scowl faded, replaced with a genuine smile. _You're an unbelievable guy, Taichi. To think, you of all people met the Overseer of the Source. I know exactly what you gave up in exchange for Ascendancy Instinct… and it means you'll be one step closer to surpassing your own limitations as both human and Ascendant._

Tai turned toward the YYGDM-01. "So, what do you say? One pit stop in our world and use the Digicores to revive everyone of our and your friends?"

Nodding, Sailor Moon replied in kind. "Thank you. We accept."

"Yeah, and we can go pick up our friends, Homura. They have to be worried about us," Madoka said.

"Yes, you're right. They're waiting for us in that KLK-13 dimension. It shouldn't take us long to get them," Homura replied.

"But, first things first, let's get our wishes granted," Max declared.

"One thing Zeed X has me curious about," Takato related to everyone. "That Shin-YYGDM dimension he mentioned. I wonder, what are the chances we can meet our counterparts there?"

"Well, that's going to have to wait," Pluto stated. "Any and all dimension crossing has been prohibited for a short term."

"She's right. Until the order's been sorted out, we can't do anything," John stated.

"Don't worry, once we have everything sorted out, I'm sure we can take a brief visit to Shin-YYGDM," Sedna added.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be exciting?" Moon said.

"Just one thing…" Kensuke spoke up, garnering everyone's attention. "I have something to say."

"What is it, brother?" asked Sailor Sedna.

"I...I can't see," Kensuke hesitated but finally revealed, which confused many who heard him.

"Uncle Ken? You can't who? Us?" Athena queried to him.

"I can't see anyone of you. Not even you, Athena."

Upon hearing this, Tai was taken aback. "Is this something Slade would know about?"

"Yeah." As Kensuke said this, Sailor Sedna, Athena, and Sailor Orcus huddled close to him.

Tai furrowed his brows. "Then, Slade has some things to tell us."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Farewell, Until We Meet Again**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Apologies for this delay. There was a lot going on last month and I was secretly working on a writing (non-fic) project related to my future novels. Moreover, October is a month when I spent a lot of time watching horror movies and shows, meaning less time to write.

Anyway, I couldn't leave you hanging following that last chapter. It has been over a year since these past chapters were written for _Cross Generations_. It's amazing that even a year removed this was the finale battle. Zeed X truly cut it deep with his speech and disparages the YYGDM-01 dimension, even to the point of cursing them. He's set the YYGDM-01 on the path of isolation from the other dimensions. His speech also had me reflect on the years I've spent writing for YYGDM. It will already be over 15 years and YYGDM still stands, outliving many trends, countless remakes, reboots, and franchise sequels. It's even outlasted all my other fanfics. While that should be a commendable feat of itself, it hasn't even build and reached a fandom beyond that seen from the least known probably doesn't help that this series is not accessible due to its sheer length, the amount of mega crossover events, and only exclusive to this site (granted, I've barely started porting over some of the YYGDM stories at AO3).

Zeed X illustrates his reasons for rebooting the fictional omniverse: the lack of creativity and countless excess worlds being born from bad ideas. He probably thinks who's going to miss crap like _Battlefield Earth_ (other than folks who want something 'bad' to laugh at for the lulz) or bad English dubs like 4Kids _One Piece_. In his own screwed up mind, he thinks he's doing right by getting rid of the bad excess for a balanced omniverse. He also thinks certain franchises like YYGDM have overstayed their welcome. Having written YYGDM for 15 plus years, I reached a burn out point and since the end of CG I haven't written anything new for YYGDM whatsoever. Since then, it's been Ascendancy, _Urban Legends_ , my novel, and the aforementioned secret project. I've decided _Wrath of the Defiants_ will be the YYGDM series finale and canceling the previously planned _The Crystal Age_ (instead that'll be incorporated into Defiants as the epilogue).

And I've stated in CG before, but I'll repeat it here: _Digimon Fusion Kai_ will still exist as a continuity in Ascendancy. However long I can keep this going (and whatever new arcs/ideas intrigue me in _Dragon Ball Super_ 's future), I will keep the Ascendancy ship sailing. I've already done the Black Rebellion and Fiction's Closure retellings. Next will be the New Broly and Tournament of Power adaptations. A Moro arc adaptation is still up in the air for me since it's still an unfinished arc in Super's manga.

The final stretch of the battle I loosely based off the final sequences of the Zeed X Aspect battle from _Shinnen: New Year_ (minus the ending) and _Dragon Ball Super_ 's final moments of the Tournament of Power arc (Goku, Freeza, and 17 vs Jiren). And I went with primarily a DF-616 cast to fight Zeed X in the very end, because I felt it was poetic for them since their DF-616 Prime predecessors defeated the previous Zeed incarnation

Post-battle stuff: Our heroes arrive at the Source and what a trip it had to be for them to be at the center of the omniverse. Credit goes to Chaosblazer for mostly writing the Young Guns convening with the heroes and using Primordial Drakon, aka Source Shenron, to restore the majority of the worlds internally destroyed by Zeed X (only damage done to universes YYGDM-01, DF-616, XLR-8, and the few other worlds connected to them haven't been repaired). The other Digicores will be used to repair those aforementioned universes and revive the ones killed by the bad guys.

The side effects of Ascendancy Instinct took their toll on both Omega X and Dramon X, but thankfully Slade and his crew were on the job. And thankfully, Kensuke recalled the AI powers he transferred to the YYGDM leaders before they had the misfortune to suffer horrible pains. Additionally, FTR, neither Omega X and Dramon X can willfully use Ascendancy Instinct ever again. They'll have to work for it (especially Omega X who had it unlocked by the Overseer) to achieve it. Chances are Omega X will unlock it again in my Tournament of Power adaptation.

As for Burizalor's fate, yep he's alive and back to reclaim his empire much like Freeza. To think, he's the sole survivor of all the villains who've been revived by Zeed X. He's outlasted GalacticNova X, Virus (though he came back briefly as Crimson Virus), Sailor Charon and Zeed X. He's a persistent emperor. :P

The big reveal: Kensuke has been rendered blind. How will this affect him going forward? Slade will reveal that in the next chapter and how it relates to his year long slumber.

Next chapter, the fates of Tai Kamiya/Omega X (DF-616), the three Digi-Deities, Kensuke's sight, and bond of the Triad will be revealed.

And next time, it's the finale of Fiction's Closure and the end of this 'season' of Ascendancy. The wait hopefully won't take nearly as long as this did.

Until the next chapter, send a review and see you soon!

.


End file.
